New World Symphony
by Gajin
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Parfois, la vie est dure. Quand un petit garçon est enlevé à l’affection de ses parents. Parfois, la vie semble simple. Quand deux entreprises s’affrontent. Et, parfois, elle se complique. Quand les destins se croisent. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_NdA__ :_

_Je tiens à remercier Scorpio-no-Caro pour son soutien et ses conseils avisés qui m'ont grandement aidée – et m'aident toujours - dans cette nouvelle aventure, tant sur la forme que sur le fond. Merci très beaucoup et poutouplins ! _

_A toute fin utile, je préciserai que le titre de cette histoire n'a qu'un très lointain et vague rapport avec ce qui s'y déroulera – en gros, c'est on ne peut plus capilotracté. Incapable de trouver une idée me satisfaisant ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, j'ai emprunté à Antonin Dvorak le titre de sa neuvième symphonie. Pour deux raisons principales. La première, qui me sert d'excuse officielle, est que je voulais souligner le peu de rapport entre cette histoire et les précédentes. La seconde, bien plus déterminante je dois le reconnaître, tient simplement au fait que j'adore cette œuvre._

_J'aimerais aussi préciser que j'ai pris quelques libertés avec les âges des personnages de façon à gommer certains écarts trop importants à mon goût dans le cadre de cette intrigue, et à en créer d'autres. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur._

_Voici donc le prologue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

  
_

**La piste de l'enlèvement privilégiée pour le petit Kanon**

_Après dix jours sans nouvelles du petit garçon, les enquêteurs sont maintenant convaincus que l'enfant de dix-huit mois a bien été enlevé. Il a disparu dans un parc de Paris alors qu'il était confié à la garde de sa baby-sitter. La jeune fille a été mise hors de cause par l'enquête._

Le journal git, abandonné, sur la table basse du salon. Plus loin dans un rocking-chair aux lignes courbes, une femme est assise et se balance doucement, un enfant de dix-huit mois dans les bras. Ses yeux pers se perdent par-delà le ciel qu'elle aperçoit à travers la large fenêtre. Elle porte une longue robe bleu pâle, presque grise, toute simple et ses cheveux blonds, cendrés, tombent mollement sur ses épaules. Elle chantonne une comptine dont le charme suranné se marie parfaitement avec l'ambiance coloniale de la décoration. Autour d'elle et de son fils, le mobilier, les tentures, les sculptures, les tableaux évoquent tous la Louisiane et La Havane d'une époque révolue. Le soleil de cette fin d'automne illumine la pièce de ses rayons fatigués, la faisant ressembler à photographie usée, et accentue encore cette impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Il ne semble pas décidé à reprendre son cours.

Un homme entre dans la pièce et marque une pause lorsqu'il la voit. Il est grand, élégant… Beau. Il porte un costume sombre. Ses cheveux sont bleus… comme ceux de son fils. Il baisse les yeux un instant, soupire, rassemble son courage et franchit les quelques mètres qui le sépare de son épouse. Il s'accroupit devant elle, posant une main sur ses genoux.

-Ma chérie…

Il arrive à accrocher son regard. Il a la gorge nouée. Il se met à caresser d'une main qui se veut rassurante les cheveux du petit garçon… mais ses doigts tremblent.

-La Police vient d'appeler… Ils pensent qu'ils… Ils ont retrouvé un corps. Avec ses vêtements et… sa médaille. Il faut que je me rende là-bas pour… l'identifier…

Elle ferme les yeux. Des larmes s'échappent, silencieuses, de ses paupières closes. Dans ses bras, Saga crie.

* * *

Un jeune homme est assis sur un rocher, face à la mer. Le vent fait voler ses cheveux bleus, qui viennent cacher en partie son visage. Il porte des baskets, un vieux pantalon de treillis, un pull à capuche trop large et un blouson usé venant probablement lui aussi d'un surplus de l'armée. Il n'a pas l'air très imposant. Peut-être même un peu fin pour son âge, mais ses yeux tranchent cette apparente fragilité. Ils sont déterminés, presque violents. Même en cet instant, alors qu'il regarde ce paysage, ils semblent contenir une sorte de colère mal identifiée. De temps à autres, il amène une cigarette à ses lèvres. Il doit avoir une quinzaine d'années.

-Lex !

On l'appelle. Il soupire. Il se retourne. Un garçon de peut-être douze ans s'arrête à ses côtés, les mains sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il a couru jusqu'ici.

-C'est quoi le blème ?, lui demande-t-il, en reportant son attention sur la mer agitée.

Le garçon relève vers lui son visage. Il a l'air navré.

-C'est ta mère…

-Bordel… !

D'un geste rageur, il balance son mégot. Il se relève.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

-A l'hosto. Ils ont dû appeler une ambulance… Mon père dit qu'il peut te conduire si tu veux… !

Mais le jeune homme est déjà parti, en courant.

* * *

Il a peut-être dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Il arrive devant un hôpital. Il sort de la voiture sans un mot pour l'homme qui l'a conduit jusque là. Il claque la portière et se précipite à l'intérieur. Dans sa hâte, il bouscule quelques patients ou peut-être de simples visiteurs. Il s'en moque… et lorsqu'un homme l'attrape par le bras pour le forcer à s'excuser, il le fait lâcher d'un simple regard. Lueur de meurtre. Il arrive à l'accueil.

-Capucine Sounion.

La réceptionniste le regarde sans comprendre.

-Capucine Sounion ! Elle vient d'être admise chez vous ! Dites-moi où elle est !

-Pas la peine de vous énerver, jeune homme…

-Dites-moi où est ma mère !

Il a violemment frappé le comptoir avec son poing.

-Calmez-vous, ou j'appelle la sécurité…, menace la femme en face de lui, une main sur le téléphone.

Alexandre serre les dents et prend une grande inspiration.

-S'il vous plait, dites-moi où est ma mère… Elle a dû arriver aux urgences il y a… deux heures, peut-être plus, j'en sais rien… Je voudrais juste savoir où est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille… La dernière fois, ils l'ont mise en soins intensifs… La fois d'avant, ils lui ont trouvé une place en… je sais plus… au quatrième, je crois…

Il se prend la tête à deux mains. La réceptionniste repose le téléphone.

-Je vais me renseigner. Comment s'appelle votre mère, déjà ?

-Cap… Sounion. S. O. U. N. I. O. N. Capucine… Merci… et désolé… pour… vous avoir mal parlé…

* * *

Il est maintenant dans la chambre d'hôpital, assis au chevet de sa mère. Il lui tient la main. Elle le regarde et lui sourit.

-Et puis, tu verras, je demanderai à Jeff de me refiler du taff.

-Alex…

-Non, mais rien de trop dangereux, je te promets. Un vrai boulot, dans son bar. Je serais sage, j'arrête les conneries. T'auras plus à t'en faire pour moi.

-Alex… écoute-moi…

-Tu pourras te reposer comme ça. Et tu vas aller mieux. Et…

-Alex… s'il-te-plait… Regarde-moi.

Il sèche ses larmes avec le revers de la manche de son blouson et relève les yeux vers elles. Il ne veut pas qu'elle le voit pleurer.

-Je vais mourir, fait-elle avec douceur.

-Nan ! Ils vont trouver un truc ! Comme les autres fois !

-Alex… tu as entendu le médecin. C'est la fin.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, sanglote-t-il en s'effondrant contre le matelas.

-Parce que c'est la vérité. Et que je n'ai pas le droit de… me leurrer. Il y a une chose qu'il faut que je te dise, avant de te quitter.

Elle sent les mains de son fils qui se crispent autour de la sienne. Elle ferme les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas mon fils, Alexandre.

Il se redresse d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu n'es pas mon fils. Il y a un peu plus de seize ans maintenant, je… t'ai enlevé. Dans un parc. A Paris.

-Hein ?!

Il la regarde, incrédule et affolé. Effrayé.

-C'est du délire…

-C'est la vérité… Tu ne t'appelles pas vraiment Alexandre… Je crois que tu… t'appelais Kanon…

-C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est pas vrai… C'est pas vrai ! Ya les photos à la maison ! Toi et moi ! A la maternité ! Quand j'étais petit ! Quand j'étais bébé !

-Ce sont celles de mon… véritable fils. Il était mort… et… toi, tu étais là… tu lui ressemblais tellement... et personne ne savait pour Alexandre alors… je t'ai pris avec moi… Je t'ai mis ses vêtements. Je lui ai mis les tiens … et… je suis partie. Avec toi. Et…

Elle pleure à présent.

-Je suis désolée… Je…

Il s'est levé et a fait volte-face. Il lui tourne le dos, la tête baissée.

-Alex… dis quelque chose, je t'en prie.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?, demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Que tu me pardonnes… s'il-te-plait, Alex…

-Comment veux-tu… ? Pour te faire pardonner, faudra que tu voies ça directement avec Dieu. T'auras plus de chance qu'avec moi, parce que lui, ya au moins une chance pour qu'il existe. Alex, il est mort. Et moi… Moi, je suis personne. A cause de toi.

Et il quitte la pièce, sans plus un regard pour la mourante.

* * *

Dans le compartiment du train qui l'emmène vers Paris, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus regarde défiler le paysage, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, son casque de walkman vissé sur les oreilles. Il est assis dans le mauvais sens… ses yeux tournés vers le passé. Un passé fait de mensonges. Un passé fait de mort. L'hôpital a appelé quand il faisait son sac. Sa mère est décédée juste après son départ. Il a pris tout l'argent qu'il a pu trouver dans le petit appartement et il est parti à la gare. Leur propriétaire a bien essayé de l'arrêter… Il l'a appelé Alexandre… Il lui a fallu faire un gros effort pour arrêter de le frapper après le premier coup de poing.

Le contrôleur qui arrive. Qui lui demande son billet. Il le lui tend.

-Papiers s'il-vous-plait…

Ah oui… pour la réduction. Bordel… ça se voit pas qu'il a pas dix-huit ans ? Il sort son portefeuille, sa carte d'identité. Une chance qu'il ait réfléchi et qu'il soit allé la récupérer dans la poubelle. Le contrôleur la lui rend, avec le billet. Le jeune homme reste figé un moment, son attention fixée sur ce bout de carton beige. Alexandre Sounion. Et sa photo, juste à côté… Est-ce seulement sa date de naissance, qui est marquée là ? Probablement pas. Peut-être qu'il a déjà dix-huit ans en fait. Peut-être qu'il fraude, en ce moment… Qu'est-ce que ça coûte d'utiliser une fausse identité ? Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

Il range le carte et regarde son billet. Paris. Si sa mè… Si elle a dit vrai, c'est là qu'il est né… Enfin non. C'est là qu'il était quand elle l'a enlevé. Il a envie d'aller là-bas. D'une certaine manière, ça effacera ce passé qui n'est pas le sien. Il a envie découvrir cette ville, qui aurait dû être la sienne, à un moment… Et puis ça vaut bien autre chose, comme destination de toute façon. Il ne voulait plus rester dans le sud. Kanon… C'est un drôle de prénom, quand même. Elle s'est peut-être trompée. Elle a peut-être confondu… Et puis pourquoi il ferait confiance à cette bonne femme ? Elle l'a enlevé… Kanon… Ça sonne bien quand même. Mieux qu'Alexandre, en tout cas. Il fouille dans ses poches. Il sort un paquet de cigarettes et commence à fumer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, quand il sera arrivé ? Chercher un boulot et un endroit où dormir, déjà. Faut bien qu'il vive. Des chances pour que ça l'occupe un moment. Ensuite… Chercher qui il est ? Qui il est vraiment ? Pourquoi faire ? Pour débarquer chez des gens qu'il ne connait pas et leur faire coucou c'est moi ? Des gens qui ont dû faire leur vie en le croyant mort ? Des gens qui ne voudront pas le croire, de toute façon… Il faudra qu'il se batte pour leur faire admettre que c'est bien lui et… au final, il aura quoi ? Une famille débile dont il ne saura rien ? Pour peu qu'ils soient un peu sympa, ils lui diront que c'est pas grave, que la vie commence maintenant. Mais bien sûr… Et puis, à Noël ou aux anniversaires, quand on sortira les albums photos, quand on parlera anecdotes, il aura l'air… d'un con. Parce qu'il se souviendra pas du fou-rire qui avait pris l'oncle Barnabé quand la tante Edwige avait voulu danser le tango. Parce qu'il se souviendra pas de Pépé Daniel, qui était un peu bourru mais qui aimait bien tout le monde quand même et qui donnait des carrés de chocolat en cachette à tous les gosses du quartier. Parce qu'il se souviendra pas de la cousine Agathe, la vielle fille de la famille, qui faisait peur aux enfants avec ses chapeaux et ses chats… Parce qu'il se souviendra de rien. Parce qu'il n'a rien. Parce qu'il n'est rien. Parce qu'il n'existe pas. Il essuie ses larmes. Sur le siège, en face de lui, la femme le regarde, d'un air vaguement compatissant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut, celle-là ? Il a pas besoin de pitié ! Il a pas besoin qu'on lui tienne la main ! Elle détourne le regard. Ouais… ben, elle avait plutôt intérêt. Il a besoin de personne, de toute façon. De personne. Et ça tombe bien. Parce qu'il est tout seul.

* * *

Quand Kanon entre dans la discothèque, il ne doit pas être plus de dix-huit heures. La salle est totalement éclairée et quelques employés s'occupent déjà de tout remettre en ordre pour l'ouverture. Des tables sont placées autour d'une scène. De chaque côté du bar, deux cages attendent des danseurs. Quelques alcôves, autour de la pièce, arborent de larges rideaux pour ceux qui désireraient un peu d'intimité. Un homme, assez vieux, plutôt bien conservé, vient vers lui d'un pas lent.

-Ah ! Kanon ! Tu tombes bien !

-'soir Patron.

-Ouais, c'est ça, bonsoir… Tu vas bien ?

Kanon hausse les épaules, en enlevant son blouson et en posant son sac de sport. Il a coupé ses cheveux, qui lui tombent sur les épaules. Il s'est un peu étoffé. Du muscle. Il doit avoir vingt-ans. Peut-être plus. Pas de beaucoup, en tout cas.

-Ça peut aller. Vous vouliez me voir ?, demande-t-il, légèrement méfiant.

-Oui. David est malade et j'ai personne pour assurer sa partie. Ça te dirait de monter sur scène ?

-Combien je touche ?

Son patron le regarde, un peu navré, et puis secoue la tête.

-Il faut toujours que tu ramènes ça à une histoire de fric…

-C'est ce que j'arrête pas de répéter à ma proprio…

Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard quelques instants.

-Ecoute… ce qu'on va faire, c'est que, pour ce soir, je te file la moitié de ce que j'aurais donné à David. Mais tu gardes toute la thune que tu récolteras. Et si ça se passe bien, on verra pour que tu passes de temps en temps.

Kanon hésite.

-Et ça vient en plus de mon boulot au bar ? Et c'est pas pris sur mes temps de pause ?

-Tu es vraiment un requin.

-Je suis pas le seul. Et si ça vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Kanon sait parfaitement qu'il n'y a que lui qui a un numéro de prêt.

* * *

Dans la loge, où ce qui fait office de, derrière la scène, Kanon noue une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il se sèche les cheveux. La plupart des autres employés sont déjà partis. Lui, il fait la fermeture, comme tous les soirs. Pour gagner quelques billets de plus. Depuis qu'il fait du strip-tease, il a pu changer d'appartement. Finie la chambre de bonne moisie. Bonjour, le trois-pièces classieux. Ça a pris du temps, évidemment. Mais maintenant, il a de l'argent. Enfin… un peu quoi. De quoi s'acheter des fringues qui ressemblent à quelque chose. Mais pas encore à ce qu'il voudrait. A ce qu'il veut. A ce qu'il va avoir.

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvre. Un homme entre. Une quarantaine d'années. Bonne présentation. Père de famille modèle. Qui vient dans les boites gays parce qu'il est gay. Sans être vraiment capable de l'assumer dans la vie de tous les jours. Kanon connait bien ce genre de mecs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-C'est votre patron qui m'a dit que… qu'on pourrait s'arranger.

Kanon hausse un sourcil. S'arranger, ouais. Ils ont une façon de présenter ça…

-Vous êtes vraiment… très beau…, ajoute l'homme en face de lui. Très… désirable…

-Je fais tout pour.

-Sur scène, vous… la manière dont vous bougiez… dont vous vous caressiez… vos mains…

Il s'est rapproché. Ses doigts effleurent ceux de Kanon, qui retire sa main.

-Vous êtes au courant des tarifs ?

-Oui… il m'a dit…

-Parfait. Alors vous mettez l'argent sur la table, et après seulement, on s'amusera entre grandes personnes.

L'homme sort son portefeuille et dépose une petite liasse de billets. Une minute plus tard, Kanon l'a complètement déshabillé. Et s'emploie à donner entière satisfaction à son client, toute mesure de protection prise.

* * *

C'est une soirée comme une autre, sauf qu'il ne travaille pas. Il a envie de sortir. Non. Ce n'est pas une soirée comme une autre. Ce n'est pas vrai. Mais il ne veut pas y penser. Il a fait une croix sur son passé. Alors il sort, pour se vider la tête. Pour s'amuser. Un bar. De l'alcool. C'est bien. C'est bruyant. Ça crie. Et puis le rythme de la musique qui passe en fond… Obsédant. C'est bien. Ouais. C'est bien la Tech, ya pas à dire. Pour se vider la tête, ya rien de mieux.

Deux heures du mat'. Des mecs rencontrés au bar l'ont conduit jusqu'à une boite. Un grand truc. Genre complexe industriel. Usine. Ya du bruit. Ya du monde. C'est bien. C'est juste ce dont il a besoin. Un des mecs a sorti un sachet. Avec des petits cachets multicolores. Il en propose à Kanon. Kanon hésite. Il touche pas à ça, d'habitude. Il est toujours resté clean. Mais l'alcool commence à ne plus faire effet, et il n'a vraiment pas envie de retrouver le monde et la réalité. Et puis, merde quoi… ce sera juste pour une fois. Ce soir, il a bien le droit de faire des conneries. S'il y a bien un soir où il a le droit, c'est celui là. Il avale un cachet avec sa vodka. Le mec en face lui sourit. Il est mignon. Il l'invite sur la piste. Ils se mettent à danser. Le type le regarde toujours. Leurs membres se frôlent de temps en temps. Autour d'eux, les gens sautent, s'agitent sur la musique qui accélère, qui accélère, qui commence à leur imposer son propre rythme. Kanon sent les basses résonner dans sa poitrine. C'est impressionnant. Dérangeant et enivrant. Il fait partie du monde et pourtant il est tout seul. Il est seul et pourtant il fait partie du monde. Le mec, en face de lui, s'est rapproché et lui sourit. Il se frotte contre Kanon. C'est bon… Mieux que ça même. C'est… terriblement bon. Le type lui prend la main, et l'attire à l'écart. Ils s'embrassent. Ils se caressent. Jamais il n'a ressenti ça. Jamais. Il se sent heureux. Vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ils sortent de la boite et retournent à la voiture. Et sur le parking, ils font l'amour. Chimique. Artificiel. Mais l'amour quand même.

Ça y ressemble suffisamment, en tout cas, pour qu'il se rende compte que ça lui a manqué.

* * *

C'est pas donné l'ecstasy. Et puis il faut rajouter l'héroïne, un peu, de temps en temps, pour les mauvaises descentes. Pour la chasse aux dragons. C'est pas bien. C'est même mal. Mais Kanon est devenu accro. Accro à ces quelques heures de bonheur, qui lui coûtent des jours de dépression et quasiment toute son fric. Accro à… tout. Il a arrêté le strip. Maintenant, il est escort. Enfin, officiellement. Quelques passes pour des hommes riches, ça rapporte plus de toute façon. Et puis ça lui laisse plus de temps, pour sortir. Pour aller oublier son passé qui revient cogner à la porte, trop souvent. C'est l'escalade. Durant les bad trips, il revoit la mer… Alors il augmente les doses, pour sortir ces images de sa tête… ça ne peut plus durer. De toute façon, ça ne durera pas. Un jour, il finira bien par en crever. Ce ne serait presque pas dommage, en plus. Le seul problème, ce sera pour le nom, sur la pierre tombale. Vu qu'il ne sait pas qui il est. Vu qu'il est personne. La fosse commune, alors. Ouais. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux… Pourrir au milieu des anonymes. Au milieu des gens qui ont eu un nom dont personne se souvient, il devrait pas se sentir trop dépaysé... Crever, ouais. Pour qu'il arrête d'entendre les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers. Pour qu'il arrête de sentir les embruns. Pour qu'il arrête…

-Eh ! Mec ?! Ça va pas ?

Il ouvre les yeux. Il y a un type en face de lui. Qui le regarde avec un drôle d'air. Inquiet. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Faut pas s'inquiéter. Ya pas à s'inquiéter. Kanon referme les yeux.

-Eh ! Mec ! Pas de conneries ! Reste avec moi !

-Nan…

-Comment ça, non ?! Mais si ! Tu restes avec moi ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

Le type lui frappe un peu le visage pour qu'il reste réveillé. Kanon rouvre les yeux. Un peu. Le type a les cheveux bleus, lui aussi. Mais pas le même que le sien. Pas tout à fait. C'est un autre bleu. Plus vivant.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?, répète le type.

-Je sais pas… j'en ai pas… J'en avais un mais… c'était pas le mien… c'était celui du mort… et moi, je suis pas mort… pas encore… alors je sais pas…

-Oulah… Tu m'as l'air d'en tenir une sévère toi… Je t'emmène aux urgences.

-NAN !

Kanon s'est dégagé. Violemment. Aussi violemment qu'il le peut en tout cas.

-Tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ? Il faut que tu y ailles pourtant… je t'assure. Je sais pas ce qu'on t'a refilé comme dope de merde mais t'es vraiment dans un sale état…

-Pas… les hôpitaux… j'y étais… et pouff… plus personne !... pas son fils, non… pas…

Le type écarquille les yeux. Kanon se prend la tête à deux mains. Le type le prend dans ses bras. Kanon ouvre les yeux.

-Pas l'hôpital !! Pas les urgences !! Je veux pas mourir ! Je veux pas disparaître encore !

-T'inquiète pas, fait le jeune homme en le soulevant de terre. Je t'emmène juste chez moi.

* * *

Kanon ouvre les yeux. Il a mal à la tête. Il est dans un lit. Il n'est pas chez lui. Il ne se souvient pas de la soirée. Il écarte les draps et s'assoit sur le rebord du lit. Tête qui tourne. Monde qui tangue. La chambre est toute simple. Une armoire, un grand lit. Deux petites bibliothèques avec quelques livres. Un petit bureau. Qui ne doit pas être utilisé souvent, si on en juge par la pile de vêtements qui le recouvre. Kanon se regarde. Il porte un Tee-shirt et un caleçon. Qui ne sont pas les siens. Il passe une main sur son visage. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Avec qui il a passé la nuit, encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu ? Au moins, il est vivant. C'est déjà ça. Il n'a mal nulle part. Donc il n'a pas dû être violenté. C'est cool… Faut vraiment qu'il arrête les conneries. Ça ne peut plus durer. Il se lève lentement et se dirige vers la porte. C'est sympa la moquette, quand même. C'est doux. C'est moins froid que le carrelage. Et moins bruyant que le parquet. Et ça, c'est cool. Il ouvre la porte, tout doucement. Et passe la tête. Le salon est grand. Vraiment grand. Et pas rangé. Sauf un coin, celui en face de lui, avec deux tables de mixages, quatre platines, un ordinateur, et des centaines de vinyles rangés dans des rayonnages. Kanon tourne la tête. La télé est allumée. Sur la table basse, des restes de pizzas, de plats à emporter et de restauration rapide, gisent entre des bouteilles de jus de fruit, des cannettes de bières vides et des cendriers qui débordent. Et sur le canapé, un type aux cheveux bleus est allongé. Il regarde Kanon. Et il lui sourit.

-Ah ! Tu t'es réveillé ! Tu veux un café ?

Kanon grimace. Le mec a parlé avec une voix enjouée… et puissante. Qui relance son mal de tête.

-Ouais… je veux bien. Un café. Mais euh… on est où là ? Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

-Tu es chez moi. Je t'ai ramené ici après la soirée au Vertigo. T'étais mal en point.

La soirée… ? Oui. Il s'en souvient vaguement. Il a un peu abusé des X, là-bas. Il regarde le type passer derrière le bar de la cuisine américaine et sortir un paquet de café et des filtres.

-Pourquoi ?

Le type relève la tête de sa cafetière. Il ne semble vraiment pas comprendre la question.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as ramené chez toi ? Tu espérais tirer ton coup, ou… ?

-Tirer… ? Oh non… t'étais pas en état de toute façon. Quand je couche avec quelqu'un, je préfère qu'il soit conscient. C'est quand même plus sympa.

Et il repart dans son café, en riant doucement.

-Pourquoi alors ?

Le type remplit la cafetière avec un broc d'eau. Il l'allume. Et il relève enfin les yeux sur Kanon. Des yeux bleus, magnifiques.

-Parce que t'en avais besoin. J'allais pas te laisser tout seul.

-Mais on se connait pas…

-Et alors ?

Ce type est vraiment bizarre. Ce n'est même pas de la naïveté qui ressort de ses questions ou de ses réponses. Non, il n'a pas du tout l'air naïf. Il a l'air gentil. Mais pas non plus trop gentil… Il a définitivement l'air bizarre. Le type sort deux mugs.

-Du sucre dans ton café ?

-Euh… non… non… merci.

Il récupère deux sucres qu'il balance dans sa propre tasse. Il sert le café. Kanon s'est assis dans le canapé. Il a du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il ne se sent pas en danger. Qu'il se sent calme.

-Tiens… Fais attention, ça doit être un peu chaud…, fait le mec en tendant son mug à Kanon.

-Merci…

Kanon porte la tasse à ses lèvres. Le café est chaud, oui. Il est bon aussi.

-Merci… pour tout.

-De rien, répond-il dans un sourire.

-Moi c'est… Kanon. Enfin, je crois. C'est un peu compliqué.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui. Hier soir, tu disais que tu n'avais pas de nom.

Kanon baisse la tête. Il sent une main qui vient se poser sur son épaule.

-Désolé, je voulais pas…

-C'est rien.

Un silence. Quelques gorgées de café.

-Alors, comme ça, tu t'appelles Kanon ?

-Ouais. Kanon. Juste Kanon. Et toi ?

-Milo. Juste Milo.


	2. Samedi 31 Décembre 1e partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé : Après avoir découvert qu'il avait été enlevé étant enfant, Kanon s'était enfui à Paris. De strip-tease en prostitution, d'alcool en drogues diverses, il était sur le point de sombrer, mais, par chance, il fit la rencontre d'un DJ gentiment bizarre, répondant au nom de Milo.  
_

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et tous pour votre soutien ! Je suis ravie que cette nouvelle histoire vous intéresse :) J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas avec son développement.  
_

_Cette fois-ci, les titres nous serviront de marqueurs temporels - truc de fou, je tiens une chronologie des événements. C'est une utilité qui en vaut bien une autre._

_Eternyti : je veux bien te rendre un service, s'il est dans mes cordes... mais il faut me dire lequel :p  
_

_Voici donc le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Paris , La Défense – Siège de Sanctuary Corp.

Assis à son bureau, Ayoros hésite. Il ne cesse de regarder la porte en marronnier, sur sa gauche, puis de reporter son attention sur les documents qu'il tente vainement de lire. Dans cette salle, luxueuse et fonctionnelle, il semble, à la fois, perdu et parfaitement à sa place. Sa tenue, un costume chocolat auquel il a adjoint une chemise blanche et une fine cravate caramel, donne l'impression qu'il se fond de lui-même dans ce cadre sobre et élégant. Mais ses yeux verts ne reflètent que son trouble. Il jette un coup d'œil à la grande horloge qui égraine les secondes de son balancier dans un coin de la pièce. Il prend une grande respiration et finit par se lever. Il reste quelques instants, la tête basse, penché au-dessus de son large bureau. Il se redresse, enfin, et se dirige vers l'objet de ses attentions. La porte. A laquelle il frappe. Trois coups qu'il espère déterminés. De l'autre côté du panneau de bois, quelques secondes plus tard, une voix s'élève.

-Entrez.

Il est trop tard maintenant pour reculer. Il abaisse la poignée et franchit le seuil.

La pièce est spacieuse. L'un de ses murs est entièrement couvert d'une immense baie vitrée, sous laquelle court un meuble en chêne clair, dans lequel on devine rangés de nombreux et capitaux dossiers. Le verre de la large ouverture est d'une couleur étrange, presque fumée. Il semble probable qu'il dissimule à d'éventuels yeux indiscrets les secrets de cette salle, tout en permettant à ceux qui s'y trouvent d'observer Paris à loisir. La capitale, en cette nuit, brille de milles feux et la vue, depuis cette hauteur, est tout simplement splendide. Sur le mur adjacent, une immense bibliothèque de chêne clair mange l'espace. En face d'elle, dans le coin opposé à celui où se tient Ayoros, une porte est légèrement ouverte, révélant la présence d'une salle d'eau. Dans le coin laissé libre de la pièce, quelques larges fauteuils de cuir beige ont été installés autour d'une petite table faite du même bois que la bibliothèque, avec, à leur côté, un petit bar. Quelques tableaux de maîtres, évoquant la Nouvelle Orléans, ornent les murs. Mais rien de cela n'a capté l'attention d'Ayoros. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à l'immense bureau qui trône au centre de la pièce, et à l'homme qui est assis derrière. Un homme aux longs cheveux bleus, qui le regarde… Ses yeux pers sont deux océans dans lesquels Ayoros se noie.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix de Saga, légèrement inquiète, lui fait reprendre ses esprits. Il s'empresse de le rassurer.

-Si… tout va bien, Monsieur. Je me demandais juste… Avez-vous vu l'heure ?

-L'heure ? Et bien… non… je…

Saga se retourne vers la bibliothèque et avise une petite horloge. Il est dix-neuf heures… largement passé. Il pose une main sur le haut de son front, ses doigts se perdant dans sa chevelure, affligé.

-Ayoros… je suis désolé. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard… Tu devrais déjà être chez toi. Déjà que je t'ai fait revenir aujourd'hui…

-Non ! Non… Je vous assure que ce n'est pas un problème. Je m'inquiétais juste…

-Oui ?

Le secrétaire ferme les yeux, un instant, pousse un léger soupir et plonge son regard dans celui de son patron. Un regard résolu à ne pas sombrer cette fois-ci.

-La réception est à vingt-deux heures… Vous n'avez toujours pas mangé, et vous n'êtes pas prêt… J'ai pensé qu'il était de mon devoir de vous avertir.

-Oh oui… c'est vrai… La réception...

Saga grimace et se pince l'arête du nez.

-Appelle Mikael, et dis lui de me retrouver ici, avec Angelo. Qu'il m'apporte un costume. Celui qui lui semblera le plus approprié. Dans… une heure. Cela devrait leur laisser le temps de se préparer.

-Bien, Monsieur. Dois-je vous commander un repas ?

-Non… Minos n'est pas du genre à négliger ses invités. Je devrais pouvoir manger un peu chez les Judge. Qui reste-t-il ici ?, demande Saga après une courte pause. A part nous deux, s'entend.

-Seulement Monsieur Camus. Tous les autres employés à qui vous aviez demandé de venir aujourd'hui sont repartis chez eux à dix-sept heures, comme vous le désiriez.

-Sauf toi…, constate l'homme aux cheveux bleus, dans un sourire. Quand tu auras appelé Mikael, préviens Gabriel que je souhaite le voir et… rentre chez toi. Tu as largement mérité de profiter de ce réveillon. Je suis certain que tu dois avoir hâte de retrouver ta famille, ou tes amis.

-Je vous remercie, répond le secrétaire en s'inclinant légèrement. Et… si je puis me permettre… je vous souhaite une excellente année, Monsieur.

-Très bonne année à toi aussi. Tous mes vœux t'accompagnent.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains s'incline une dernière fois, et quitte la pièce, laissant son patron seul. Aussitôt, Saga se laisse aller dans son fauteuil, et pousse un long soupir, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Sa main glisse distraitement sous l'encolure de sa chemise, pour attraper deux médaillons d'argent qu'il fait courir entre ses doigts. La famille... Les amis… De famille, il n'en a plus. Son frère jumeau est mort, sans qu'il ait eu le temps de le connaître, mais laissant un vide innommable dans sa vie. Sa mère est partie le rejoindre dès qu'elle a eu le sentiment que lui, Saga, n'avait plus besoin de sa protection… et son père est mort de chagrin, quelques années plus tard, lui laissant les rênes de cette compagnie qu'il a bâti de ses mains. Quant à ses amis, même s'il les sait fidèles et sincères, ils sont tous ses employés. Et ce soir, il se rendra à une fête organisée par le plus terrible concurrent de sa compagnie. Cette nuit, les frères Judge célèbreront en fanfare la fin d'une année de domination de leur empire, et l'arrivée d'une nouvelle qui devrait lui être en tous points semblable. Et, tandis qu'ils échangeront des vœux de pure politesse, chacun souhaitera, un sourire hypocrite vissé sur les lèvres, que l'autre finisse par s'effondrer. Mais une invitation signée de la main de Minos Judge, cela ne se refuse pas. Même lorsque l'on s'appelle Saga Gemini. Il soupire. Il sent des spasmes contracter les muscles de ses épaules et de ses bras. Il serre les dents dans une tentative de contenir sa nausée. On frappe à la porte… qui s'ouvre avant même que Saga ait pu formuler une invitation à entrer.

L'homme qui pénètre dans le bureau est d'une élégance rare et d'une beauté glacée. Ses longs cheveux d'eau glissent sur ses épaules et dans son dos comme les torrents dans un paysage enneigé. Et ses yeux, aigues-marines arctiques, font naître un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Saga lorsqu'ils se posent sur lui. Il s'appelle Gabriel Camus… et se trouve être le plus ancien et le meilleur ami de Saga. Ainsi que son bras droit.

-Tu voulais me voir ?, demande Gabriel d'une voix monocorde.

-Oui.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est à toi de me le dire… Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, à cette heure ?

-Certains détails dans les premiers rapports concernant le bilan de cette année m'ont intrigué. Je compte passer le week-end dessus.

-Lesquels ?, demande Saga en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour l'instant, il semble qu'il ne s'agisse que de modifications de présentation sans réelles incidences. Je m'entretiendrai avec Shaka, lundi, pour déterminer si ces changements d'écritures sont légaux. Et je verrais avec les responsables ce qui a pu les motiver ; d'autant que je ne trouve pas qu'ils donnent une image particulièrement plus solide de notre situation.

-Je te laisse t'en occuper alors ?

Gabriel hausse très légèrement les épaules.

-Tu fais bien comme tu veux. C'est encore toi qui dirige cette compagnie. Tu voulais autre chose ?

Saga baisse les yeux.

-Oui. Il y a cette fête au Manoir Judge… Celle pour laquelle tu t'es défilé…

Il sourit mais bientôt son visage se ferme. Il hésite, joint les mains, se masse un peu les tempes. En face de lui, Gabriel a croisé les bras.

-Elle t'inquiète ?

-Un peu. Beaucoup, finit par avouer Saga. J'ai peur d'avoir une crise. Je n'ai rien pu avaler de la journée.

-Et tu tiens vraiment à y aller ?

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas commencer l'année par une déclaration de guerre. S'ils se décidaient à déclencher les hostilités maintenant… Tu sais comme moi que nous ne sommes pas en état de résister à une attaque en règle. Nous avons besoin de temps.

Une sourde frustration gronde dans la voix de Saga. Les dernières acquisitions de la compagnie, si elles portent les promesses de développements majeurs, les ont rendus vulnérables pour un temps. Il leur faudra six mois, peut-être même neuf, pour retrouver leur totale stabilité financière. Trois trimestres durant lesquels ils vont devoir être prudents. D'où l'importance toute particulière qu'ils accordent au bilan de cette année : ils doivent, autant que faire se peut, tenter de cacher leur fragilité. Par chance, les Judge ont d'autres centres d'intérêts pour le moment… Si Saga ne leur donne pas de raisons particulières de s'intéresser à Sanctuary, tout devrait bien se passer. Normalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Saga regarde un instant cet homme indéchiffrable puis détourne les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais… m'aider à… me détendre ?

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel.

-Après tout ce temps, il faut encore que tu rougisses en me le demandant…

-Avoue que c'est un peu particulier…

-Je suis moi-même quelqu'un de particulier, Saga.

-Ça ne rend pas les choses moins gênantes pour autant…

-Ça devrait.

En son for intérieur, Saga en doute. Mais il sait également que son ami est parfaitement sincère en cet instant. Parfaitement honnête. Il sait que ce masque froid et impassible est justement son authentique visage. Sa réalité. Sa vérité.

-Tu veux bien alors… ?

-Evidemment.

Alors Gabriel se rapproche de lui alors qu'il fait pivoter son large fauteuil pour se retrouver face à la baie vitrée. Saga se laisse aller en arrière, relevant les yeux vers l'angle formé par le verre et le plafond, tandis qu'il sent les mains de son ami lui retirer ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, dégrafer sa ceinture, ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il s'écarte un peu de son siège pour lui permettre de retirer le vêtement et son boxer. Il sent les mains remonter le long de ses jambes, de ses cuisses, s'attarder sur ses reins… remonter encore, déboutonner sa chemise, pour finalement redescendre vers son sexe qui commence à répondre à ces délicieux stimuli. Les doigts glissent le long de son membre. Chaque geste est délicat, précis. Presque chirurgical. Il n'y a aucune passion dans les mouvements de Gabriel, mais ils sont tout de même parfaitement efficaces. Et lorsque son ami vient emprisonner entre ses lèvres la manifestation de son désir, Saga ne peut retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte en marronnier, assis et adossé à elle, Ayoros a fermé les yeux et se mord les lèvres. Sa main droite glisse dans son caleçon et se met à caresser son sexe, que les soupirs d'extase de son patron ont gorgé de désir. Les cris étouffés de Saga enflamment ses sens. Il l'imagine. Il le voit, son beau visage perlé de sueur, les lèvres entrouvertes et asséchées par son souffle brûlant, ses yeux où brillent l'étincelle des appétits les plus érotiques… Et quand, dans son bureau, Saga pousse un râle, rauque et puissant, pour exprimer l'apothéose de sa jouissance, Ayoros se libère lui aussi. Un goût de métal emplit sa bouche. Dans sa volonté de contenir son extase, il s'est blessé jusqu'au sang… Il ouvre les yeux, regarde sa main, et prend conscience de la réalité d'une situation qui a totalement échappé à son contrôle. Affolé, horrifié parce qu'il vient d'accomplir, il se relève, referme précipitamment son pantalon, attrape son attaché-case et son manteau, et disparaît en courant dans les couloirs.

* * *

Toujours assis dans son fauteuil, Saga reprend son souffle. Il baisse les yeux vers Gabriel, qui passe son pouce gauche sur ses lèvres pour les essuyer. Il suce ce doigt avec une telle élégance et une telle grâce qu'il parvient presque à retirer à ce geste tout caractère sexuel. Il ne reste qu'une pointe de sensualité raffinée.

-Tu veux que je recommence ?, demande son ami, assis entre ses jambes écartées.

-Oui… s'il-te-plait. Enfin…

Saga se penche sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, tourne la clé d'un tiroir qu'il ouvre. Il en sort un pot qu'il montre à Gabriel.

-Tu veux bien… ?

-Promis, la prochaine fois, je t'enverrai une note dans laquelle je t'expliquerai que je suis parfaitement conscient et consentant.

-Tu me le dirais si ce n'était pas le cas… ?

-Evidemment. Je sais encore dire non, Saga.

Il tend la main et son patron, son ami, lui donne le pot de vaseline. Gabriel le pose à côté de lui, et se relève. En quelques gestes précis et peu pressés, il se déshabille, prenant le temps de plier chacun de ses vêtements. Il est absolument magnifique. Son corps est fin et musclé. Sa peau est aussi blanche que la neige… et murmure la même promesse de douceur. D'une main, il fait passer ses longs cheveux par-dessus son épaule gauche. Il s'accroupit à nouveau, prend le pot, l'ouvre… Son majeur et son index droits en ressortent. Il tend le pot à Saga qui l'accepte sans un mot, et le range dans le tiroir qu'il referme à double tour. Gabriel porte ses deux doigts jusqu'à sa propre intimité, tandis que sa bouche et sa main gauche s'occupent de son amant. Quelques minutes passent ainsi durant lesquelles le calme n'est brisé que par les soupirs de Saga.

-Est-ce que… que tu es prêt…?, murmure celui-ci dans un souffle.

-Je pense que oui.

Il s'écarte légèrement, semble hésiter, se retourne un instant vers la baie vitrée.

-Ça te dérange si on se met là-bas ?

-On se met où tu veux.

Gabriel se lève et va s'installer contre le meuble bas, à quatre pattes, les jambes écartées, son menton reposant sur ses bras croisés, ses yeux s'intéressant au spectacle des nuits parisiennes. Saga ferme les siens un instant, à la vue de son ami dans cette position qui révèle tant de lui. De son corps, bien sûr… mais de son âme, aussi... Il vient se placer derrière lui et commence à lentement le pénétrer. Il le sent se raidir sous l'intrusion.

-Je te fais mal ?

-Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux continuer.

Saga n'hésite pas. Il s'enfonce plus profondément jusqu'à posséder entièrement le corps de son ami. Il aime cette sensation. Elle le calme, l'apaise. Elle lui permet de se détendre. Avec Gabriel, ce n'est jamais un combat. Avec Gabriel, passé la première hésitation, tout est toujours… simple et facile. Il n'y a que lorsqu'ils font l'amour… Non. Ils ne font pas l'amour. Ils couchent ensemble. Non. Même pas. Saga couche avec Gabriel, et ça ne va pas plus loin. Saga couche avec son meilleur ami parce que ce sont les seuls moments où il parvient à se laisser aller à être… lui-même, qu'il s'octroie une pause. Qu'il oublie qu'il est le dernier Gemini et qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être malade. Ce qu'il est, pourtant, même s'il tente de le cacher aux yeux du monde. Il commence à se mouvoir lentement, fermant à demi ses paupières, le visage levé vers la nuit, ses mains enserrant les hanches de son ami. Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme s'il était heureux en cet instant… mais cela lui permet tout de même de se sentir mieux. De se sentir presque bien.

Saga doit être un amant fantastique. L'imposante stature de sa verge, la puissance mêlée de douceur de son bassin, le rythme qu'il donne à ses mouvements, qu'il fait fluctuer au gré de ses envies, la fermeté et la tendresse de ses mains posées sur les reins de son partenaire, les soupirs et les gémissements lascifs qui s'échappent de ses lèvres pour peupler le silence de cette nuit… Oui, autant que Gabriel puisse en juger, Saga doit être amant particulièrement doué. Probablement capable de donner du plaisir à n'importe qui. A presque n'importe qui. Car lui-même n'éprouve aucune satisfaction particulière à le sentir bouger en lui. Ce n'est pas désagréable, bien sûr… si cela l'avait été du reste, il se serait empressé d'en avertir son ami, mais il n'en retire aucun bien-être, sans même parler de jouissance. Et il faut attendre que la main de Saga vienne s'emparer de son membre pour que Gabriel réalise sa propre excitation. Il n'en est pas surpris. Il s'agit d'un simple constat : son corps a fini par répondre aux différentes stimulations… C'est une bonne chose. Il sait que Saga apprécie ces instants où… il se laisse aller au charme de l'illusion de lui procurer du plaisir. Il sait que, sans cela, Saga ne serait pas capable de s'abandonner totalement, de jouir pleinement de ce rapport. Il est heureux qu'ils aient pu trouver ce moyen, Gabriel se sachant parfaitement incapable de simuler. Quand bien même il serait en mesure de le faire de manière satisfaisante, il sait qu'il préfèrerait s'en passer. Il ne veut pas mentir à Saga. Il ne veut pas le tromper. Leur amitié repose aussi sur cette capacité qu'ils ont a toujours être parfaitement honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. C'est ce qui leur permet, entre autre, de pouvoir être amants sans que cela ne vienne affecter leur relation.

Derrière lui, la respiration de Saga s'accélère encore au rythme des coups de reins et de la main qui enserre son érection. Les gémissements se changent en cris. Gabriel ferme les yeux quelques instants et se répand dans la main de son ami. A ce signal, les dernières barrières tombent. Saga ne cherche plus à contenir la force de son désir, de ses pulsions… et après quelques derniers mouvements plus puissants que les autres, il se libère dans un râle puissant. Gabriel se met alors à son tour à bouger. Quelques coups de bassin, pour accentuer et prolonger le plaisir de son partenaire qui finit par s'effondrer contre lui. Gabriel sent sa respiration haletante contre son cou, ses bras qui serrent tendrement son torse, et le contact métallique des deux médailles de Saga contre son omoplate droite. C'est peut-être ce moment-là le plus agréable. Celui où il prend conscience qu'il a satisfait son meilleur ami.

-Ça va, toi ?, murmure Saga, une fois qu'il a repris ses esprits.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Saga enfouit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Gabriel et ferme les yeux. Les mouvements de bassin… Il n'a pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils signifiaient que son amant avait… éprouvé quelque chose, mais la voix atone de Gabriel le ramène à la triste réalité : il n'a pas ressenti le moindre plaisir. Il sent son cœur se serrer. Non pas qu'il souhaiterait que leurs rapports changent, qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, qu'ils se mettent à s'aimer et à vivre une relation pleine et entière… Non… S'il est amant avec Gabriel, c'est aussi parce qu'il ne veut pas de ce genre d'histoire. Mais il voudrait tant que son ami découvre le plaisir, le bonheur… sous quelque forme que ce soit. Dans ses bras. Dans ceux d'un autre… d'une autre, même, pourquoi pas… Il voudrait tant voir Gabriel heureux de vivre.

-Tu as vu ? Il neige.

Saga relève la tête. Des flocons volent dans l'air et tombent lentement sur Paris.

-C'est beau, murmure Gabriel d'une voix douce.

Saga sourit et le serre davantage dans ses bras.

-Oui. Très beau. Bonne année à toi, Gaby, ajoute-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre celle de son ami.

-Bonne année à toi aussi, Saga.

* * *

Neuilly - Hôtel particulier de la famille Gemini

Dans le luxueux salon colonial, un homme, aux cheveux bleus et courts, est affalé sur un canapé, ses pieds croisés sur la table basse en face de lui, et joue avec une console portable. Confortablement installé dans ce souvenir d'un Sud des États-Unis aujourd'hui disparu, habillé d'un costume bleu marine de coupe résolument moderne et d'une chemise de soie d'un rouge éclatant, il pilote sa voiture dans les rues de Los Angeles, en pestant régulièrement contre le trafic, son regard perçant rivé sur le petit écran. Un coup d'œil, rapide, sur le radar, en bas à droite, pour vérifier la position de ses adversaires virtuels, lui indique que ses poursuivants sont encore trop prêts de lui pour qu'il puisse se permettre la moindre erreur. Il ne perdra pas cette course. Hors de question. Absolument hors de question. Pris par le jeu, il pourrait ne pas avoir remarqué l'homme qui pénètre dans la pièce. Mais, comme toujours, ses sens sont parfaitement en éveil et son esprit à l'affût : l'intrus a été immédiatement repéré. A-t-il été trahi par le bruit, anormalement léger, de ses bottes sur le parquet ? Par la légère odeur de rose qui a parfumé la pièce dès lors qu'il est entré? Est-ce l'habitude qu'a le joueur de travailler avec cet homme dont le visage possède des traits si fin qu'il en parait presque féminin ? Avec cet homme qu'on dirait échappé d'un tableau de la fin du dix-huitième, avec son costume beige, sa redingote et sa lavallière azur, assortie à ses longs cheveux clairs ? Avec cet homme qui s'approche, l'air visiblement contrarié.

-Tu aurais vu Shura ?, demande-t-il à son compagnon.

-Pas maintenant, grogne Angelo.

Mikael lève les yeux au ciel et vient se caller au-dessus de lui, ses coudes reposant sur le dossier du canapé.

-Tu vas perdre.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

-Je t'assure. Avec cette voiture-là, si tu n'as pas plus d'une seconde d'avance sur le deuxième à ce moment… Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais…

En effet, un des poursuivants vient de doubler la voiture d'Angelo, dans la dernière ligne droite. Il finit deuxième, et explose de son poing un des coussins du sofa.

-Saleté ... ! Tu voulais quoi ?, demande-t-il en relevant la tête vers l'homme au-dessus de lui.

-Tu aurais vu Shura ?

-Il est parti, pendant que tu étais sous la douche.

-Pardon ?

L'expression de Mikael rend merveilleusement compte de sa pensée : un mélange de surprise et d'indignation, qui menace de se transformer en rage s'il s'avère que cette annonce n'est pas une simple plaisanterie.

-Il est parti, pendant que tu étais sous la douche, répète Angelo en éteignant la console et en la rangeant dans son étui protecteur.

-Et je peux savoir quand il compte revenir ?

Il fait visiblement d'énormes efforts pour contenir sa colère. Son compagnon hausse les épaules.

-Aucune idée. En même temps, je ne lui ai pas demandé. Mais pas ce soir, en tout cas, puisqu'il m'a souhaité une bonne année.

-Bordel, Angie…

Mikael baisse la tête. C'est une catastrophe. Une véritable catastrophe. Avec l'absence de Shura, ils se retrouvent sans chauffeur pour les conduire chez les Judge. Une faute de goût insensée si l'on considère le standing de ce genre de réception… Une erreur qu'on ne manquera pas de remarquer et qui placera Saga dans une position d'infériorité dès leur arrivée…

-J'espère qu'il a une bonne raison, pour lui avoir donné sa soirée…, gronde-t-il.

-A mon avis, il lui a donné plus que sa soirée, rétorque Angelo. Shura avait une valise avec lui.

-Quoi ?!

Ce n'est plus une simple catastrophe… c'est un cataclysme. La promesse d'une très prochaine apocalypse. Shura est le seul domestique de Saga. Si ni Mikael ni Angelo n'ont été avertis de son départ, il semble peu probable qu'on lui ait trouvé un remplaçant… Et puis… Shura est parti sans le saluer, sans lui dire où il allait, ni pour combien de temps. Lui. Mikael. Lui qui, depuis des mois, tente de convaincre le maître d'hôtel de venir partager son lit. Avec un succès proche du néant, il faut bien le reconnaître.

-Je vais tuer Saga…, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu te débarrasses de moi, constate, clinique, Angelo en se levant enfin du canapé.

Mikael lui accorde un long regard. Angelo s'étire. Même dans cette tenue, on devine, sans difficulté aucune, la puissance brute, quasi animale, de son corps d'athlète. Il fait craquer ses doigts, sa nuque. Ce n'est pas une menace envers son compagnon, simplement un moyen de se concentrer avant la soirée. De redevenir le premier garde du corps de Saga Gemini.

-Et la solidarité ?! Et notre amitié ?!, s'indigne son collègue.

-Le boulot avant tout, Mika… et puis, je ne crois pas que je saurais résister devant une occasion de te refaire le portrait.

Une expression de prédateur et un sourire sardonique viennent envahir son visage. Que son vis-à-vis lui renvoie aussitôt.

-Tu crois que tu aurais le dessus sur moi ?

-Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

Ils s'affrontent du regard, durant de longues secondes. Si Mikael a été avant tout engagé pour ses compétences médicales et sa parfaite connaissance des usages de la haute société, il est également un redoutable combattant. Un atout de poids pour la protection de Saga. Ce qui permet à l'ancien policier de se concentrer sur d'autres aspects de son travail, comme de gérer la sécurité au siège de la compagnie. Mikael finit par baisser les yeux, pour les relever à nouveau, adoucis et malicieux.

-Un autre jour. Saga nous attend.

Ils quittent la pièce. Une fois dans le vestibule, Mikael sort de la penderie un caban bleu marine qu'il tend à Angelo, puis son propre trench-coat ivoire. Il en sort également des clés de voiture qui étaient accrochées sur l'intérieur de la porte.

-Tu veux conduire ?, demande-t-il à l'adresse de son collègue.

-C'est laquelle ?

-L'Audi. On ne va pas monter à trois dans la Corvette…

-Alors non.

Mikael referme sa main sur les clés et referme la porte de la penderie. Et il rejoint Angelo qui l'attend déjà dehors, quelques flocons se posant sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux.

-Tu ne devais pas t'occuper du costume de Saga ?

-Bordel…

Mikael lui lance les clés, qu'Angelo rattrape, légèrement surpris.

-Sors la voiture, lui explique-t-il. Je vais chercher le smoking. Par contre, Shura a intérêt à y avoir passé un coup de fer avant de partir, parce que je ne compte pas le repasser moi-même.

* * *

Paris – Saint-Germain des Prés

Malgré le froid de cette nuit d'hiver, malgré la neige, Ayoros est en nage lorsqu'il pénètre dans son appartement. Il a couru sur une grande partie du chemin depuis sur bureau. Il jette son manteau sur fauteuil, dans l'entrée. Il balance ses clés et se prend la tête à deux mains, avant de se laisser glisser le long de la porte. Il relève les yeux. Sur la glace, au-dessus du guéridon qui jouxte le fauteuil, un post-it. Il soupire, se lève, l'arrache, le froisse et l'enfouit dans sa poche. Inutile de le lire : c'est un message de son frère qui s'excuse d'avoir dû retourner travailler et de ne pouvoir passer le réveillon avec lui.

Ayoros entre dans la salle de bain. Il a besoin d'une douche. Pour laver… son corps et son esprit. Son âme elle-même, peut-être. Il se déshabille précipitamment, faisant sauter deux boutons de sa chemise. Il ouvre l'eau, chaude. Brûlante. Se purifier par… le feu. Comment a-t-il pu oser… faire ce qu'il a fait ? Comment a-t-il pu oser se caresser, se masturber dans son propre bureau ? Comment a-t-il pu oser… salir ce lieu? Le souvenir des soupirs de Saga revient à ses oreilles. Ce qu'il donnerait pour… être celui qui les provoque… Pour prendre la place de Camus dans la vie de son patron. Il se satisferait, oui, de relations purement sexuelles… Il serait prêt à tout, de toute façon, pour… avoir le droit de… de le toucher… de le caresser… de le goûter… goûter sa peau… ses lèvres peut-être… et… son… son… sexe. Le prendre en bouche… le lécher… l'entendre soupirer. Lui donner du plaisir. Le faire jouir. L'entendre murmurer son prénom… l'entendre le crier. L'entendre lui dire qu'il a envie de le prendre. Le sentir le basculer sur le sol, le déshabiller… et s'enfoncer en lui. Le sentir bouger, violemment. L'entendre hurler que c'est bon, qu'aucun homme ne lui a procuré autant de plaisir… Le sentir exploser enfin. Se répandre au plus profond de lui dans un hurlement…

Ayoros se libère dans sa main, l'eau coulant toujours le long de sa peau rougie. Il pose son front contre le carrelage frais et tente de reprendre son souffle. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il faut qu'il trouve une solution, pour… se dominer. Ses sentiments pour son patron prennent trop de place. Ce n'est pas un simple désir… c'est beaucoup plus fort. Il l'aime. Il l'aime un peu plus chaque jour. A en perdre la tête. Son amour vire à l'obsession et commence à l'empêcher de faire son travail correctement… Il s'en veut. Terriblement. Il voudrait tellement… pouvoir oublier un peu Saga. Pouvoir contenir… ce qu'il fait naître en lui. Pour être digne de sa confiance. Ce qu'il n'est pas en ce moment. Comment fera-t-il, lundi, lorsqu'il retournera dans son bureau… ? Quand il verra cette porte contre laquelle il s'est laissé aller à… fantasmer ? Comment osera-t-il le regarder ? Comment fera-t-il quand il verra ce corps, qu'il désire plus que tout ? Ces lèvres pleines pour lesquelles il se damnerait sans hésiter ? Ces yeux dans lesquels il se noie systématiquement ? Comment fera-t-il quand il devra faire face à cet homme qui est devenu l'Alpha et l'Omega de son existence ?

Il voudrait avoir le courage de démissionner. Mais à l'idée d'être séparé de lui, il panique, systématiquement. Saga… Sans le savoir, son patron lui fait vivre un enfer. Mais un enfer qui a parfois un goût de paradis. Quand il lui sourit… comme il lui a souri en lui souhaitant une bonne année. Un sourire sincère et franc. Un sourire lumineux. Un sourire… qu'il pourrait passer sa vie à contempler. Il coupe l'eau et sort de la douche. Il se sèche et va s'habiller pour sortir. Sortir, oui. Pour oublier. Pour oublier qu'il est en train de devenir fou.


	3. Samedi 31 Décembre 2e partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé : Saga Gemini dirige, avec l'aide de Gabriel Camus, son bras droit, ami et amant, Sanctuary Corporation. En compagnie de ses deux gardes du corps, Angelo et Mikael, il va devoir se rendre à la soirée que les Judge, concurrents les plus sérieux de S.C., organisent pour le réveillon, tandis que son secrétaire, Ayoros, réalise qu'il va falloir qu'il trouve une solution aux problèmes que lui posent les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour son patron._

_NdA__ : Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien, à toutes et à tous ! J'en profite pour vous dire que je m'absente jusqu'au 27, donc, malheureusement (enfin tout dépend du point de vue, évidemment), il faudra attendre un peu pour avoir le chapitre suivant._

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, en tout cas._

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Par la fenêtre de sa chambre au premier étage, Eaque regarde la nuit et le parc sur lequel elle a étendu son emprise. L'obscurité s'efface, par endroits, à la faveur des illuminations. Dans les halos multicolores, quelques flocons tombent mollement pour disparaître, un instant plus tard, dans les ténèbres. D'ici quelques heures, des dizaines d'invités vont envahir le Manoir et le sortir de sa torpeur, pour le plonger dans un tourbillon d'agitation chamarrée et enivrante. Et au milieu de toute cette fièvre, on jouera mille parties d'échecs. Minos a, comme toujours, établi avec le plus grand soin la liste de ses invités : plusieurs responsables de grands groupes, quelques investisseurs, les dirigeants de certaines entreprises avec lesquelles Judge Inc. est en tractations, et quelques excentriques de renom, quelques héritiers de grandes familles… Il ne s'agira pas d'un simple réveillon, mais bien d'un moyen, une fois de plus, d'affirmer la puissance d'un empire qui ne souffre aucun rival.

Eaque sourit, légèrement ironique. L'Empire. Il rythme leur vie, à tous les trois. Il façonne leur destin. L'Honneur et la Grandeur des Judge. Toujours. Toujours… Même pour lui. La situation est des plus cocasses lorsque l'on sait qu'il a été adopté à l'âge de douze ans, et qu'à partir du moment où ce nom est devenu le sien, les portes du Manoir lui ont quasiment été fermées. Il aura fallu attendre la mort de leurs parents pour qu'il revienne s'installer ici et qu'il mette un terme à cette vie d'errance qui a été la sienne durant de si longues années. Que diraient-ils s'il le voyait maintenant, dans cette chambre, lui, le fils indigne, exclu de toutes les institutions qu'il a fréquentées à cause de son attitude dépravée ? Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient que Minos l'a nommé, comme Rhadamanthe, directeur adjoint et qu'il gère, avec eux, l'Empire, leur Empire ? Que diraient-ils ? Ils seraient scandalisés. Comme ils ont dû l'être, juste avant leur mort, si, dans un éclair, ils ont réalisé que leur testament lui donnait autant de droits qu'à Rhadamanthe. Réjouissante perspective. Qui rajoute, sans conteste, au charme de cette soirée, comme à celui de chaque journée. Cette nuit, il l'aurait rêvée différente, évidemment. Après tout, c'est le premier réveillon qu'il va passer en famille depuis… douze ans. Mais l'Empire compte davantage que ses propres aspirations. Ses parents adoptifs ont bien travaillé. Malgré lui. Alors Eaque se console en imaginant leur air outré lorsque ses écarts de conduite s'étalent en couverture des magazines tandis qu'il prend des décisions pour le bien de la compagnie, qu'il fait des choix qui décideront de leur avenir à tous. Des choix judicieux et pertinents mais qu'ils n'auraient certes pas approuvés, coincés dans leur conservatisme bien pensant... Enfin… Ils sont morts. Presque quatre mois, déjà, depuis leur accident d'avion. Minos, Rhadamanthe et lui sont vivants, et en partie libérés de leur emprise. Voilà une véritable raison de se réjouir et l'occasion d'une magnifique célébration.

Deux phares apparaissent aux grilles du parc, qui s'ouvrent après quelques instants pour laisser pénétrer une magnifique Bentley blanche. La voiture des Solo. Les premiers invités. Les invités d'honneur. La voiture vient se garer devant l'entrée et Minos descend les marches, élégant et un peu raide, dans son costume aubergine délicieusement rétro - et signé Yves Saint-Laurent. Minos est contrarié. Eaque le remarque à sa façon d'ouvrir la portière. Légèrement trop brutale, peut-être. Un rien trop empressée. Il le voit offrir sa main à la jeune femme blonde qui en descend. Elle porte un manteau blanc, en laine, et serré par une large ceinture noire - Dior, définitivement. Ils échangent quelques mots… et un baiser. Tendre. Délicat. Presque courtois. Minos referme la portière derrière elle, tandis que le chauffeur s'emploie à sortir quelques valises du coffre, et le couple monte la volée de marches qui les sépare de la porte d'entrée, cachée par le porche.

La main d'Eaque glisse dans la poche de son pantalon noir. Il en sort son téléphone portable, dont il ouvre le clapet d'une seule main. Un long appui sur la touche numéro quatre avant de le porter à son oreille. Il s'adosse à la fenêtre, les yeux baissés sur le parquet et ses propres chaussures noires. Italiennes. Sur mesure.

_-Vous êtes en communication av…_

Il raccroche en soupirant, a un petit mouvement de tête pour dégager ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, et appuie sur le numéro sept. Une sonnerie… et une seule.

_-Rhadamanthe Judge._

La voix de son petit frère coule, calme et sévère. Minérale. Comme à son habitude.

-Tu as éteint ton portable ?

_-Oui. Pour ne pas être dérangé._

-… No comment... Tu comptes rentrer bientôt ?

_-Il y a un problème ?_

-Thétis vient d'arriver... Seule. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de tenir la chandelle. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un jour j'en vienne à regretter l'absence de Julian.

Il s'est retourné vers la fenêtre. En bas, le chauffeur a fini de descendre les bagages et s'occupe maintenant de les porter jusque dans le manoir.

_-Je finis ce que je suis en train de faire, et je mets en route._

-Tu crois que tu en auras pour longtemps ?

_-Tu veux que je vienne tout de suite ?_

-Si ça ne te dérange pas… je préfèrerais, oui.

_-J'arrive._

-Merci.

Il referme son téléphone en même temps que sa main et le range dans sa poche. Il semble hésiter un instant, se mordant légèrement les lèvres. Il se décide enfin et traverse la pièce. Sa chambre est grande, dans le plus pur style art-déco, vert d'eau et orangé. Au-dessus du grand lit, de bois et de fer forgé, une immense reprographie représentant une femme chinoise et un dragon bleu. Dans un coin, une banquette incrustée dans un cosy-corner invite à la détente, sous une sérigraphie de Warhol. Et on retrouve un autoportrait du maître en impression sur la porte du dressing qu'Eaque ouvre, révélant une pièce immense. Des dizaines de paires de chaussures, des dizaines de costumes, des dizaines de tenues pour toutes sortes d'occasions… toutes accrochant le regard, par une couleur, une coupe, une matière…. Toutes possédant quelque chose d'extravagant. D'irrésistiblement… dérangeant. Eaque avise un pull qu'il libère de son cintre de bois. Un pull vieux rose sur lequel une femme des années trente, en nuisette minimaliste, sourit en une invitation coquine. Il lui sourit en retour et l'enfile par-dessus son col roulé noir, avant de quitter la pièce.

Depuis le haut des escaliers, il observe un instant le couple dans le hall. Le manteau a disparu, probablement emmené dans la penderie attenante par Charon, le majordome. Thétis porte une robe courte, aux bras nus… parme, vaporeuse et scintillante - Dior, encore une fois. Pas un instant, elle ne jette de coup d'œil dans l'immense miroir à côté d'elle. Elle n'en a pas besoin, sûre qu'elle est de sa beauté et de son charme. Derrière son frère et sa fiancée, la porte s'ouvre sur le chauffeur qui dépose les derniers bagages devant la console d'entrée, console qui sert de piédestal à une statue de bronze. Un griffon sur le point de s'envoler. L'animal de la maison Judge. Le symbole de la famille.

-Mais ne serait-ce pas là ma future chère belle-sœur ?

Eaque descend les marches d'un pas souple tandis que Thétis tourne ses yeux bleus vers lui.

-Bonsoir Eaque…

Il lui sourit et enjambe le cordon de velours rouge qui interdit l'accès aux étages supérieurs. Seuls les trois frères, Charon, et quelques proches, parmi lesquels Thétis et son frère, ont le droit d'emprunter le grand escalier de chêne. Chaque personne invitée au Manoir est ainsi confrontée, dès son arrivée, à la distance qu'il reste entre elle et les Judge.

-Comment vas-tu ?, lui demande-t-il en l'embrassant. Je ne vois pas Julian… Aurait-il décidé de nous priver de sa présence ?

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Minos, Père et Mère nous ont appelés pour la nouvelle année, et il en a profité pour leur parler du bilan financier de la fondation… Il était encore au téléphone lorsque je suis partie. J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas. Et je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?

-Plutôt pas mal. Les extras de ce soir sont arrivés, il y a une heure. Certains d'entre eux sont… intéressants, répond-il, un sourire de prédateur étirant ses lèvres.

-Eaque !

La voix de Minos vient de claquer dans le hall. Forte et puissante. Elle l'a presque fait sursauter, mais il se reprend.

-Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu..., proteste-t-il mielleusement.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, rétorque sèchement l'aîné des Judge, sa voix ayant retrouvé son timbre habituel – quelques décibels en-dessous de la normale afin de forcer l'attention de son interlocuteur. Je t'avertis, je ne veux pas de scandale ce soir…

-Pas de scandale ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je reste ?, demande le brun, amusé.

-Bien sûr que je veux que tu restes, répond Minos en plongeant un regard résolu dans les yeux de son frère. J'aimerais simplement que personne n'en vienne à te surprendre en train de... batifoler avec je ne sais qui. C'est trop demander ?

Le sourire d'Eaque disparait tandis qu'il se détourne et pousse un soupir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne causerai pas de tort à ces vénérables murs… Je vous laisse ; je vais appeler Rhada pour lui dire de se dépêcher de ramener ses fesses ici. Il est bien capable d'avoir oublié qu'il va falloir qu'il se change.

Il incline légèrement la tête et repart vers l'escalier.

-Eaque ?

-Oui, Thétis ?

-Tu ne comptes pas… porter ce pull, ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?, demande-t-elle, contrariée.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'est… indécent. Je ne vois même pas comment tu peux oser porter… cette… chose… !

Eaque lève les yeux au ciel.

-Pour ta gouverne, cette chose, comme tu dis, vient directement de chez Yohji Yamamoto. Mais rassure-toi, ma tenue de ce soir est toute autre.

Il se retourne sans laisser à la fiancée de son frère le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit et se remet à grimper les marches.

-Si tu veux nous rejoindre, nous serons dans la bibliothèque en train prendre le thé !, lui indique Minos alors que le cadet disparaît au premier.

Thétis se retourne vers son fiancé, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Dois-je comprendre que Rhadamanthe n'est pas là ?

-Il est aux Champs. Il voulait finir de régler quelques dossiers avant la réception de ce soir.

Thétis pousse un soupir courroucé.

-On ne peut vraiment pas lui faire confiance. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'arrivera pas en retard…

Minos plante son regard d'or dans les yeux bleus de sa compagne. Un regard extrêmement dur.

-Rhadamanthe sera là. Et le sujet est clos, assène-t-il.

La jeune femme pousse un soupir.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu le protèges autant. Il peut se défendre seul, mon chéri. Il l'a montré à maintes reprises.

-C'est mon frère.

-Et alors ? Je ne sors pas les griffes dès que quelqu'un fait mine de vouloir s'attaquer à Julian…

-Tu n'es pas une Judge, Thétis.

-Je le serais bientôt. Et puis ne me fais pas croire qu'il y a une réelle différence entre ta famille et la mienne. Les Solo sont tout aussi respectables et respectés que vous.

Minos la regarde avec un sourire un rien méprisant.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu n'es pas une Judge. Pas encore, ajoute-t-il, plus tendre.

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, Eaque s'effondre sur son lit. Appeler Rhadamanthe… Excuse facile. Considérant que cela a déjà été fait, il va falloir qu'il trouve autre chose pour s'occuper durant la prochaine demi-heure. Il pourrait profiter de ce moment de calme pour appeler et souhaiter une bonne année à ses quelques amis… Oui, c'est une idée. Il sort son portable… et pousse un soupir amusé. Ses amis… avec leurs fuseaux horaires personnels et leurs vies compliquées. Réfléchir. Valentine doit toujours être en Chine, pour son reportage... Inutile de l'appeler à cette heure. Myu est parti s'isoler dans un monastère bouddhiste, dans le but officiel de retrouver l'inspiration… Il a bien évidemment coupé son téléphone. Reste Shion. Onze heures à Los Angeles… La touche trois de son téléphone. Une sonnerie… Deux. Trois. Et la voix de son mentor, finalement.

_-Eaque ?_

-Yep. Bonne année, Master.

_-Bonne année à toi aussi. N'est-il pas un peu tôt pour ce genre de formules ?_

-Si, complètement. Mais je risque d'être occupé à minuit. On fait une grande fête au manoir. Tu vas bien ?

_-Merveilleusement. Et toi ?_

-On fait aller. Je m'ennuie un peu, alors je me suis dit que j'allais t'appeler pour m'occuper.

_-Je n'imaginais pas une autre raison._

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_-Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Je te connais. Et je t'aime comme tu es._

-Moins fort. Dohko pourrait t'entendre…

_-Il est justement à côté de moi. Et il t'embrasse. Penses-tu pouvoir nous rendre visite prochainement ? Nous serions ravis de t'accueillir. Tu sais qu'il y a la réunion des anciens élèves…_

-J'imagine que le directeur serait enchanté de me revoir.

_-Tu restes une des célébrités du Lycée, quelque soit son opinion à ton sujet… Les élèves ne cessent de conter tes exploits._

-Grandeur et Décadence, oui, j'imagine… Ça me plairait de vous revoir tous les deux, mais je crois que je trouverai une autre occasion. Moins sujette à caution.

_-Te serais-tu assagi ?_

-Un peu. Minos ne goûte pas particulièrement l'auguste dimension de mes frasques.

_-Mon cher Lorenzaccio…_

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

_-Qu'y a-t-il, Eaque ? Tu sembles bien mélancolique._

-Je le suis sans doute un peu. Il neige, ici. Vous avez quel temps ?

_-Un soleil magnifique. Dohko est allé surfer ce matin._

-Je vois le tableau d'ici : toi sur la plage, avec tes bouquins… Lui qui sort de l'eau, qui revient vers toi, sa combinaison descendue sur ses hanches… et ta façon de te mordre les lèvres, histoire de ne pas lui sauter tout de suite dessus…

_-Exactement. Il était très fier de son petit effet._

-Je n'en doute pas un instant… J'espère que tu en as profité.

_-Evidemment. Pour qui me prends-tu ?_

-Pour mon maître à penser, Shion. Mon guide spirituel.

_-C'est me faire trop d'honneur._

-C'est pourtant ce que tu es. Tu as sauvé ma vie…

_-Lorenzo…_

-Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. Mes parents sont morts. Je ne suis plus Lorenzaccio. Même si… j'ai parfois l'impression de m'être simplement trouvé un autre mur le long duquel glisser.

_-Eaque… tu m'inquiètes._

-Je suis désolé.

_-Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir nous voir ? Ne serait-ce que pour me rassurer ?_

-Je ne veux pas laisser Rhadamanthe. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer le voir accepter de m'accompagner. Donc je dois décliner l'offre. A regret, évidemment. Et puis je ne suis pas aussi déprimé que ça. Juste un petit coup de blues. J'espérais qu'on pourrait fêter le réveillon en famille, tous les trois… Quatre mois ne suffisent pas à rattraper tout le temps perdu.

_-Tu n'es donc toujours pas lassé ?_

-Jamais. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce dont je rêvais… mais c'est mille fois mieux que ce que j'étais en droit d'attendre.

_-Es-tu heureux ?_

-Oui. C'est peut-être justement ça qui fait que tu t'inquiètes… Tu n'es pas habitué.

_-Peut-être, oui… Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je te laisse. Nous allons chercher mon petit frère à l'aéroport._

-Il faudra que tu me le présentes un jour.

_-Quand nous viendrons sur Paris, ce sera avec plaisir… Bonne année, Eaque. À bientôt… Et prends soin de toi surtout._

-Toi aussi. Embrasse Dohko pour moi… Et bonne année, Master.

Il éteint son téléphone. Cet appel a été à la fois une excellente et une très mauvaise idée. Entendre la voix de son ancien professeur a ravivé quelques souvenirs… certains particulièrement douloureux, d'autres bien plus agréables… Il se sent nostalgique d'une époque qu'il a pourtant toutes les raisons de ne pas regretter. Mais qui avait tout de même son charme. Celui de la colère et de la rébellion. De la révolte. Shion a raison. Il s'est assagi. Ce n'est pas un mal. Mais cela doit rester un secret. Alors il se lève et va jusqu'à la chaîne stéréo, sur le bar en face de lui. Ses doigts courent sur l'écran tactile. Il va se placer au centre de la pièce, tandis que les premières notes de musique s'élèvent. Il ferme les yeux. Il se met à danser. Il se met à chanter.

_Shiny, shiny, shiny boots of leather…_

Sa voix se mêle à celle de Lou Reed. Ses mouvements deviennent excessivement lascifs. Il se déhanche avec une lenteur provocante. Ses mains parcourent son corps ou s'en écartent, au rythme de la chanson. Une étrange torpeur s'empare de lui, tandis qu'un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres. L'érotisme de Venus in Furs a toujours eu un excellent effet sur son moral… Alors que la chanson s'arrête, il accorde un coup d'œil complice au portrait de Warhol. Il se sent mieux, c'est indéniable.

* * *

Paris , Champs-Elysées – Siège de Judge Inc.

Eaque a raccroché. Dans son bureau à la décoration dépouillée, quasiment monastique, Rhadamanthe, benjamin des frères Judge, repose le combiné du téléphone, referme son stylo-plume et le dossier sur lequel il travaillait, se lève, attrape son pardessus et son attaché-case, éteint la lumière de son bureau et quitte la pièce. Dans le couloir, il jette un regard en direction de l'ascenseur et prend la direction opposée. Même si cela doit lui coûter du temps, il n'a pas envie de rester à l'attendre. Il descend les escaliers de l'immeuble d'un pas rapide et assuré. Tout en marchant, il allume son téléphone portable. Aucun message. Un seul appel reçu. Celui de son frère. Il arrive dans le parking pratiquement désert. Il se dirige vers sa voiture, une Aston Martin coupée dont la couleur rappelle celle des pierres volcaniques. En quelques gestes précis, il ouvre la portière, dépose ses affaires sur le siège passager, démarre et quitte le parking. Le poste de radio se met aussitôt en route. Un journal quelconque avec son flot d'informations nationales et internationales, économiques, financières et politiques. Et quelques références inutiles aux préparatifs du réveillon dans la capitale. Dehors, il neige. Cela ne le perturbe pas le moins du monde. Tout juste regrette-t-il le fait que cela risque de provoquer quelques ralentissements, dus à la crainte des autres conducteurs. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il est bientôt vingt heures. Il s'insère rapidement dans le trafic des Champs et file en direction de l'Arc de Triomphe. Il conduit vite et maîtrise parfaitement ses trajectoires. Sa conscience se limite à cette route, sur laquelle sa DB9 file. Il est entièrement à ce qu'il fait. Au présent. Comme toujours.

Rhadamanthe Judge. Depuis qu'ils ont pris le contrôle de l'Empire, il est une règle qui régit la répartition des tâches entre les trois frères, règle que certains employés ont résumée en une formule :_"Si vous avez affaire à Minos, c'est que vous comptez pour __nous__. Si vous avez affaire à Eaque, c'est que vous avez suscité __notre__ intérêt. Si vous avez affaire à Rhadamanthe, c'est que vous êtes mort."_. D'où le surnom qui est devenu le sien : le croque-mort. Rhadamanthe ne s'en soucie pas. Les noms qu'on lui donne n'ont aucune espèce d'importance. Ils l'indifférent totalement, de même que l'opinion que l'on peut avoir de lui. On le juge froid, distant, altier, méprisant, dur, impitoyable… Il l'est sans doute. Mais qu'importe ? Seuls deux avis comptent. Seules deux personnes comptent pour lui. Eaque et Minos. Les autres, tous les autres… ne sont que des visages dans une foule anonyme. Même Thétis, même Julian. Ils n'ont d'intérêt que par rapport à ses frères. Minos. Son aîné. Son modèle. La personne qu'il révère et admire le plus au monde. Eaque. Son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son seul ami… Cela lui suffit. Il n'a besoin de personne d'autre. La DB9 accélère encore. Le visage impassible, il passe la sixième. Quelques minutes sur l'autoroute… où la voiture, toujours sous le contrôle de ses longues mains, donne toute la mesure de sa puissance.

Vingt-sept minutes après être sorti du siège social de Judge Inc., il sort des garages et s'engouffre dans le froid de cette nuit d'hiver. Il neige toujours. De son pas rapide, il franchit la distance qui le sépare du manoir. L'immense demeure a revêtu un habit de lumière qui ne lui sied guère. Mais cela ne le concerne pas. Minos a décidé d'une fête. Eaque a supervisé son organisation. Lui n'est pas intervenu. A quoi aurait-il pu servir dans ce cas précis, de toute façon ? Ce genre d'événements est totalement hors de ses compétences. Il pousse la lourde porte de chêne. A peine est-il entré qu'il constate une grande agitation. Il fronce les sourcils. Plusieurs hommes traversent le hall, les bras chargés de plateaux sur lesquels reposent des canapés et autres verrines ou petits fours. Le traiteur, évidemment. Il retire son manteau et ses gants, et va les ranger dans la penderie.

-Monsieur… Vous ne devriez pas vous occupez de cela.

Rhadamanthe ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner vers le majordome.

-Je n'ai pas vu la voiture de Julian, fait-il remarquer de sa voix grave.

-Monsieur Solo vient d'appeler pour nous avertir qu'il devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure. Monsieur Minos et Mademoiselle Thétis sont au premier. Monsieur Eaque joue une partie.

-Je vois. Merci, Charon.

Quand Rhadamanthe entre dans la salle de billard, Eaque, penché sur la table de snooker, est sur le point de jouer un coup. Le benjamin referme la porte en silence. L'atmosphère de la pièce rappelle l'ambiance feutrée des clubs londoniens, avec ses canapés de cuir vert anglais, son bar et ses tables basses en acajou. La lumière provient de trois lampes en laiton situées au-dessus de la surface de jeu. La queue frappe la bille blanche qui tape deux bandes pour finir par caresser une bille rouge, qui tombe dans la poche la plus proche de Rhadamanthe, tandis que la blanche retrouve sa place précédente.

-Joli.

Eaque relève les yeux et lui sourit. Il porte toujours son pantalon et son col roulé noir. Ainsi que le pull.

-La prochaine, je la tente avec un effet retro.

-Tu devrais déjà être prêt, constate Rhadamanthe, toujours parfaitement calme.

-Je sais. Tu es rentré pour me faire la morale, toi aussi ?

-Comment ça ?

Le brun va ranger sa queue sur le râtelier.

-Minos… Il ne veut pas courir le risque que je sois surpris dans une position que la morale est sensée réprouver. Ou qu'un de ces serveurs aille remplir les colonnes d'un magazine avec quelque croustillante anecdote… J'ai pourtant une réputation à tenir. Mais je lui ai promis d'être sage, par respect pour ces murs. Et les Judge.

-Eaque…

Devant l'air légèrement triste peut-être, ou navré, de son petit frère, Eaque vient lui prendre main et la serrer dans un geste qui se veut rassurant.

-Ne fais pas cette tête… Allez ! En route ! Il me faudra bien une heure pour te convaincre de t'habiller correctement, fait-il en accordant un regard ironique et réprobateur au costume en tweed du blond.

Sur mesure. D'excellente facture, sans le moindre doute. Affreusement classique. Sans âme. Rhadamanthe hausse un sourcil.

-N'imagine même pas un instant que je mette une de tes tenues.

-Elles ne t'iraient pas de toute façon. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise… Mais j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-J'ai peur.

-Je sais.

Et les deux frères quittent la salle. Eaque ouvre la marche, visiblement très satisfait de lui-même et enthousiaste à l'idée de coacher son petit frère. Derrière lui, Rhadamanthe suit. On pourrait le croire résigné, si ce n'était ce petit sourire qui relève imperceptiblement le coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

Il est vingt-et-une heure lorsque Julian Solo pénètre dans le manoir Judge. Le jeune homme, dans son costume gris, est visiblement irrité. Charon se précipite et réceptionne le manteau qu'il lui lance dans un geste destiné à libérer sa frustration.

-Mes affaires sont dans ma chambre ?

-Oui, Monsieur, répond le majordome en s'inclinant.

-Bien.

-Julian !

Il relève les yeux. Sa sœur, dans une somptueuse robe bustier crème qui s'évase en une large jupe, soulignant ainsi la finesse de sa taille, descend les escaliers au bras de Minos. Si l'aîné des Judge semble parfaitement calme dans son costume gris clair, avec sa chemise blanche, son gilet crème et sa cravate gris de lin, Thétis est furieuse.

-Tu as vu l'heure ?!

-Ne commence pas, s'il-te-plait… Père m'a déjà suffisamment énervé pour la soirée.

-Un problème ?, demande Minos en lui donnant une accolade.

-Depuis qu'ils se sont lancés dans cette histoire de fondation écologique, ils ont perdu tout sens des réalités… Il m'a fallu une heure pour leur expliquer que, non, ce n'était pas normal qu'ils soient déficitaires et que je n'avais pas vocation à renflouer leurs caisses. Je te montrerai les comptes… C'est hallucinant. Vraiment, je ne…

-Assez !, le coupe sa sœur. Cela suffit. Vous vous amuserez plus tard, tous les deux. Julian, ton smoking t'attend, repassé, sur ton lit.

Julian se retourne vers Minos, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir l'épouser ?

-Ce choix, hélas, n'a jamais été mien. Quelle chance avais-je de résister devant tant de grâce ?, murmure l'aîné des Judge en portant la main de Thétis à ses lèvres.

-Devant tant de grâce et la pression de nos parents respectifs…, fait remarquer la jeune femme.

-Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas que de cela. Même sans eux, je t'aurais demandé ta main. Et je te ferais remarquer que la pression est toute relative maintenant que les miens sont six pieds sous terre et que les vôtres se sont exilés sur la Grande Barrière de Corail.

Elle lui sourit, avant d'expédier son frère dans les étages et d'entamer une tournée d'inspection au bras de son fiancé. Il n'est pas envisageable qu'elle laisse ne serait-ce qu'un détail échapper à sa vigilance. Minos a confié l'organisation de la soirée à Eaque et elle ne fait pas confiance au cadet. Son futur beau-frère serait bien capable d'avoir prévu quelque provocation malséante pour le simple plaisir de se divertir de l'air choqué des invités.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'Eaque, Rhadamanthe sort de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, d'une paire de chaussettes marron et d'une chemise crème à col rond. Son frère est affalé sur la banquette, jambes écartées, l'une pendant mollement vers le sol, l'autre repliée sur le canapé. Il s'est enfin habillé pour la soirée. Il porte un pantalon de cuir cramoisi, lacé et zippé, une chemise cardinal, un gilet gris, une cravate argent et rouge, et une veste carmin… Jean-Paul Gaultier. Il sirote tranquillement un verre… Un cocktail qu'il apprécie autant pour son nom que pour son goût délicieusement sucré. Quelle jouissance indicible est-ce de voir le visage d'un barman, ou de quelque personne qui lui propose un verre, se décomposer lorsqu'à la question _« Que voulez-vous ? »_, il répond, systématiquement, _« Un orgasme »_… Screaming Orgasm, c'est l'appellation de cette boisson qui a sa préférence, entre toutes. Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Il pose son verre sur un coin du meuble, après l'avoir fini, se lève et file vers le dressing.

-Promets-moi que tu vas te plier à mon bon vouloir, Rhada, et que tu porteras ce que je vais te donner.

-Je ne te promets rien du tout.

-Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

Rhadamanthe hésite avant de répondre. Bien sûr qu'il fait confiance à Eaque. Et plus encore même. Mais il sait aussi que son frère souhaiterait le voir se mettre davantage en valeur. Ils ont souvent eu de longues discussions à ce sujet, avant même la mort de leurs parents, quand Eaque vivait encore à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Et une chose est certaine : Rhadamanthe n'aime pas attirer l'attention de cette foule impersonnelle dont il n'a que faire. Qu'elle ne se soucie pas de lui, de la même manière qu'il ne se soucie pas d'elle… Après tout, il n'est pas l'héritier. C'est vers Minos que doivent aller les regards et non vers lui.

-Tu ne me vexeras pas en répondant non, tu sais…, rétorque le brun en brisant le silence.

-Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça… Mais, parfois, tu… m'en demandes trop.

-Je sais…

De sincères regrets percent dans la voix d'Eaque en cet instant. Mais cela ne dure qu'un temps.

-C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi une tenue parfaitement conforme à tes goûts, mais tout de même un peu plus… moderne que ce que tu portes. Et je ne désespère pas te voir un jour changer toute ta garde-robe !

Il revient dans la pièce en portant un costume marron, chiné, et un pull chocolat sur le devant duquel ont été cousues cinq pièces de cuir brun.

-Avoue que ce n'est tout de même pas si catastrophique que ça. Ni trop extravagant.

-Quel couturier ?, demande le blond en acceptant de bonne grâce le cadeau de son frère.

Il doit reconnaître qu'Eaque a été particulièrement… avisé et prudent, pour une fois. Ces vêtements lui plaisent, véritablement.

-Gaultier. Je suis sûr que tu n'imaginais pas un instant porter, un jour, une de ses créations…, ajoute-t-il, ravi de voir son frère revêtir son costume.

-En effet, reconnaît le benjamin.

Rhadamanthe finit de s'habiller. Le tissu, fluide, et la coupe, large, mettent en valeur sa silhouette athlétique. Mais il se sent à l'aise, tout de même.

-Tu es magnifique, juge son frère, le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Moins que toi.

Eaque lui sourit, complice.

-C'est une affaire d'attitude. Tu n'affiches pas encore assez d'assurance, Rhada. Tu ne sais jouer que sur le registre de l'indifférence… Encore un peu de travail, et tu seras aussi irrésistible que moi ou Minos. Dans ton style, évidemment.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il-te-plait.

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi… mais, promis, je me tais. Allez, viens ! Allons voir Thétis s'arracher les cheveux pour tenter de découvrir où se cache mon œuvre diabolique…

Rhadamanthe hausse un sourcil tout en laçant ses chaussures.

-Quelle œuvre diabolique ?

-Celle qui créera le scandale de ce soir ! La cerise sur le gâteau de cette fête somptueuse…

-Et où se cache-t-elle, cette cerise ?

-Nulle part. C'est bien là que réside tout le génie de mon plan… Tout le monde va passer la soirée à se demander ce que j'ai prévu… Et au moment de partir, ils auront tous le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose, de n'être pas resté assez longtemps… La frustration, Rhada. La véritable clé de la manipulation et du plaisir.


	4. Samedi 31 Décembre 3e partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé__ :_ Chez les Judge, Eaque passe des coups de fils, Minos accueille les Solo, et Rhadamanthe joue les mannequins. Et tout ça en quoi? même pas deux heures. Sont forts, quand même.

_NdA__ :_ _Bonne fêtes de fin d'année à toutes et à tous (bon, oki, suis en retard pour nawel...) ! Meilleurs voeux et moultes poutoux pour la nouvelle année._

_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Dans le hall, une coupe de champagne à la main, Eaque joue les portiers de luxe et réceptionne les invités, en compagnie de Charon et de sa discrétion absolue. Ce n'est pas un hasard si ce rôle lui a échu. Comme toujours, tout a été fait à dessein. Il était inconcevable que cet office revienne à Minos, bien qu'il soit le véritable hôte de la soirée. Non… quelles qu'en soient les raisons, l'Empereur ne saurait se résoudre à ce genre d'extrémités si peu en rapport avec son statut. Les convives se doivent d'aller vers lui, pour le saluer de leur propre chef. Mais il était tout aussi évident qu'ils ne pouvaient courir le risque de vexer leurs invités en laissant au seul majordome la responsabilité de l'accueil. Un des frères se devait d'être présent et, pas une seconde, il n'a été question d'obliger Rhadamanthe à avoir ce genre d'activité si contraire à sa nature. Donc Eaque. Qui sourit. Qui serre des mains. Qui embrasse. Qui séduit. Qui papillonne et charme. Subtilement. Il lui arrive bien d'échanger, de temps en temps, un regard équivoque avec l'un ou l'autre des arrivants… mais uniquement en réaction. A une main qui est restée un peu trop longtemps dans la sienne. A des yeux qui se sont attardés sur certains détails de sa tenue. A une étreinte accordée un peu trop hâtivement et qui n'en finit plus de durer… Sa réputation le précède. Il n'est un secret pour personne qu'il mène une vie dissolue et qu'il multiplie les aventures sans réel lendemain. Et ils ne sont pas rares ceux qui souhaiteraient le voir s'intéresser à eux. Que ce soit par intérêt purement stratégique ou plus personnel. Au cours de sa vie, Eaque a connu les deux types d'amants. Cela s'est toujours bien passé avec ceux du second groupe. Certains, Myu et Valentine pour ne pas les citer, sont même devenus des amis. Ses meilleurs amis, si on excepte ses frères et Shion. Les autres, tous les autres, il se fait une joie de les dominer, de les soumettre à sa volonté et parfois même de les écraser complètement. Mais il ne sera pas question de ce genre de jeux de pouvoir ce soir : il a promis à Minos d'être sage et jamais il ne reviendrait sur la parole donnée à son frère. Quoiqu'il puisse lui en coûter.

La porte s'ouvre, découvrant trois hommes. Saga Gemini - en smoking noir, Versace - et ses deux gardes du corps, qui portent le titre officiel de collaborateurs pour ce genre d'occasions. Mais personne n'est dupe. Eaque pourrait se sentir offusqué de constater qu'ils l'accompagnent, même ici. Mais il n'en est rien. Gemini ne sort jamais seul. C'est un fait. Une singularité qu'on évoque avec un sourire, de temps en temps. La paranoïa de ses parents n'a jamais été un secret, et il n'est pas surprenant de constater que leur fils a fini par s'habituer à cette constante compagnie, voire qu'elle lui est devenue nécessaire. En revanche, si Eaque a déjà eu l'occasion de croiser Angelo Di Morte, il ne reconnaît pas le deuxième homme. Particulièrement séduisant. Et sa tenue… un créateur indépendant probablement, même si Eaque n'en reconnaît pas le style. Délicieusement décadente, en tout cas. Certainement un homme de goût. Et probablement un amant des plus plaisants.

Il s'approche et salue le PDG de Sanctuary Corp. par une chaleureuse poignée de main. Ils ne sont pas amis… loin de là. Mais l'un et l'autre savent reconnaître la valeur d'un adversaire. Et même sans lien d'amitié, après s'être côtoyés lors de quelques réceptions officielles et avoir eu l'occasion de discuter longuement, lors d'un colloque fastidieux où ils étaient les invités d'honneur, ils ont appris à se respecter, et même à s'apprécier, prudemment. Oui, Saga apprécie Eaque. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'apprécie Minos et Rhadamanthe, en tout cas. Cela tient peut-être à l'attitude provocante du cadet : avec lui, l'ennui est rarement de la partie, et Saga prise assez d'être sorti de sa morne routine.

-Bonsoir et bienvenue à cette petite fête, Saga. Et bonsoir à vous, messieurs.

-Bonsoir Eaque. Tu connais déjà Angelo, je crois… Laisse-moi te présenter Mikael Afronsson, qui est venu l'épauler.

-Un seul ne te suffit plus ?, s'amuse le brun, provoquant un sourire indulgent chez son interlocuteur. Enchanté, Mikael, c'est un plaisir... Angelo.

En deux hochements de tête, il salue les gardes du corps. Saga lui confie son manteau, qu'Eaque s'empresse de donner à Charon.

-Si cela peut vous rassurer, votre timing est parfait… Je m'apprêtais justement à…

-Saga !

Le smoking blanc de Julian Solo est apparu dans le hall et le jeune homme vient embrasser l'arrivant, dans une affectueuse accolade qui lui est rendue amicalement, forçant Eaque à reculer d'un pas.

-Je savais bien que j'avais reconnu ta voix ! Tu sais que j'ai craint un instant que tu ne puisses venir ?

-Je n'aurais manqué cette soirée pour rien au monde… Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Et toi ? Cela fait si longtemps…

-Trop, hélas. Bien trop. Depuis les fiançailles de Téthis et Minos, il me semble, non ? Mais je vais bien.

-J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a cent ans ! Eaque… ? Ne te dérange pas, je me charge de les accompagner.

Si le brun pouvait tuer d'un seul regard, il le ferait sans hésiter. L'intervention de Julian lui a fait l'effet d'une gifle. De quel droit se permet-il d'avoir ce comportement ? De lui parler sur ce ton ? Aurait-il oublié où ils sont ?! Aurait-il oublié qu'il n'est qu'un invité ?! Eaque serre les dents. Pas de scandale. _Minos… Toi et tes Solo… _Il détourne les yeux, en souriant et en posant une main sur le bras de Saga.

-Quelle chance, pour toi, d'avoir ton chasseur attitré. Je vous laisse à ses soins, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection. Nous aurons bien l'occasion de nous voir plus tard… Julian, je te les confie.

* * *

La salle de réception, située dans l'aile ouest du manoir, est immense et somptueuse. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Les poutres sombres du plafond à la française, de la même couleur que le parquet, ressortent sur le fauve des murs et des entretoises. Plusieurs tableaux impressionnistes décorent la pièce, avec le concours de quelques plantes et de tentures jade et lapis-lazuli, qui pendent aux larges fenêtres. Une multitude de petites tables ont été posées, ça et là, pour accueillir les quelques mets prévus pour ce cocktail dinatoire. Des serveurs en livrée crème glissent d'invité en invité proposant à chacun une coupe de champagne, ou de leur apporter, le cas échéant, une autre boisson. De petits groupes se forment et se dissolvent au gré des déplacements de chacun, dans un esprit de décontraction totalement saugrenu. Même Saga doit reconnaître qu'il se sent relativement détendu. Peut-être est-ce dû à la musique de Gershwin que l'on entend poindre derrière le bruit des conversations.

Obéissant à un ordre muet de leur patron, Angelo et Mikael le laissent seul avec Julian.

-Tu as laissé ton ombre chez toi ?, demande l'héritier Solo en guidant son ami vers Minos et Thétis.

-Gabriel avait d'autres impératifs, malheureusement.

-J'ai appris que tu en avais fait, officiellement, ton adjoint. Tu le féliciteras de ma part. C'est une magnifique ascension lorsque l'on sait d'où il vient.

L'origine sociale de Gabriel… C'est presqu'extraordinaire que Julian se soit gardé jusque là de l'évoquer. Cinq minutes. Il doit s'agir d'un record.

-Cela te dérange à ce point qu'un boursier soit devenu, sous ton nez, major de la promo ? C'était il y a cinq ans. Grandis un peu…

-Oh mais je suis grand, rassure-toi. Et je reconnais sa valeur. Mais je sais aussi que si tes parents n'avaient pas payé ses frais de scolarité… Que ce soit à HEC ou à Ginette d'ailleurs…

Saga tique et agrippe le bras de son ancien camarade.

-Comment est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

L'aide financière que sa famille a apporté à son meilleur ami a toujours été un secret bien gardé. Du moins le croyait-il. Julian se dégage avec un sourire.

-Quand je veux quelque chose, je finis toujours par parvenir à mes fins, Saga. Tu le sais, non ? Et tu connais mon goût pour les informations de toutes sortes. J'ai toujours trouvé suspecte sa loyauté à ton égard. Alors je me suis renseigné. Ce que j'ai découvert explique bien des choses.

-Cela n'explique rien… Gabriel ne doit rien à ma famille. Gabriel ne me doit rien. Et je te saurai gré de garder ces informations pour toi.

-Mais évidemment, voyons ! Nous sommes amis, Saga. Ah ! Minos ! Regarde qui vient d'arriver !

Les yeux d'or de l'aîné des Judge se tournent vers son futur beau-frère et se détournent, pour venir accrocher ceux de Saga. La tension, entre les deux hommes, est palpable. Ils sont rivaux. Adversaires. Presque ennemis. Ils se craignent mutuellement, reconnaissant sans peine que l'autre est le plus sérieux de leur concurrent. Minos conserve l'avantage… pour le moment. Car s'il est bien une raison qui pousse Minos à respecter Saga, c'est qu'il le sait capable de s'attaquer à lui. Sanctuary Corp. n'a jamais eu peur d'affronter Judge Inc. et de se risquer à empiéter sur son territoire, ce qui est suffisamment rare pour être pris au sérieux. Saga tend la main vers Minos, qui l'accepte après un instant. Une ou deux secondes, guère plus, durant lesquelles Gemini n'a pas tressailli, défiant l'homme en face de lui de refuser de le saluer.

-Bienvenue au Manoir, Saga. J'espère que cette soirée sera à ton goût.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant. Vous avez, une fois de plus, atteint l'excellence. En tout point. Thétis… tu es splendide, la complimente-il en lui donnant une accolade.

-Merci, minaude la jeune femme. Mais tu es magnifique, toi aussi. Comment vas-tu ?

-Merveilleusement. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement en si noble compagnie ?

Sourires. Hypocrites évidemment.

* * *

La soirée et les discussions battent leur plein. L'écrasante majorité des invités est à présent arrivée, ce qui a permis à Eaque de pouvoir, enfin, quitter le hall. Les retardataires devront se contenter de Charon. Quant aux absents, ils règleront leur cas plus tard. Dans la salle, le brun papillonne, un sourire rivé sur ses lèvres. Il s'autorise, parfois, un petit jeu de séduction avec l'un des serveurs ou un invité…, charmeur et aguicheur, comme toujours, tout en conversant le plus sérieusement du monde avec quelques investisseurs. Le développement asiatique de l'Empire semble les passionner au plus haut point. Alors Eaque parle de stratégie marketing et business plan, cochant, en esprit, les cases de son _bullshit bingo_ personnel. C'est amusant comme ce jargon commercial, qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose, fait forte impression… Le brun est intimement persuadé que, s'il leur présentait les choses avec des mots simples, des exemples concrets, et non des formules alambiquées truffées d'anglicismes, ces quatre interlocuteurs le trouveraient nettement moins passionnant. A tort, puisqu'effectivement son plan d'action en Chine démontre une subtilité rare… Enfin… Il reprend une coupe de champagne sur le plateau que vient leur présenter un serveur particulièrement séduisant, qui préfère ne pas soutenir le regard sulfureux du brun, et repart en rougissant légèrement. Un peu jeune peut-être… Eaque le suit du regard, quelques instants.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…, fait-il en s'inclinant, avant de laisser les hommes bavarder entre eux.

Le serveur a disparu par une porte. Mais Eaque ne lui accorde plus la moindre attention. Il file en direction de Minos, que Thétis a libéré quelques instants. Eaque prend le bras de son frère et l'attire un peu à l'écart.

-Julian est toujours en grande conversation avec Gemini, glisse-t-il à l'oreille de son aîné. Cela dure depuis le début de la soirée, maintenant…

-Et alors ? Je te l'ai dit qu'ils se connaissent, non ?, rétorque celui-ci tout bas, en se dégageant doucement.

-Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

-Tu me fatigues, avec ta paranoïa. Tu n'es pas objectif…

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! Et mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir là-dedans !, s'indigne le brun dans un murmure.

-Mais bien sûr… Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher Rhadamanthe. Plusieurs invités m'ont déjà demandé de ses nouvelles.

En effet, le benjamin est pratiquement invisible depuis le début de la réception.

-Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ces soirées…

-Je m'en moque !, gronde Minos à mi-voix. Il m'a promis de faire un effort !

Eaque se mord les lèvres et soupire. Inutile de chercher à parlementer.

-Je m'en occupe…, fait-il, résigné.

-Merci.

Alors que le cadet s'éloigne, Minos lui attrape brusquement la main. Eaque se retourne. Ils échangent un regard. Violet et Or.

-Pour Julian… Si tu le souhaites, je peux…, commence l'aîné.

-Non… C'est toi qui as raison. Je dois me faire des idées… Tu ferais mieux de retourner t'occuper de Thétis et de tes invités. Je me charge de Rhada.

Minos le libère et Eaque disparaît dans les couloirs.

* * *

Inutile de se demander où est le benjamin. Comme à chaque fois que le Manoir est envahi par de trop nombreux invités, Rhadamanthe s'est réfugié dans le jardin d'hiver avec un verre de scotch. Il est appuyé contre un mur, face à la baie vitrée, à moitié caché par les orangers et les palmiers d'intérieur. Le cœur d'Eaque se serre en le voyant ainsi, le regard perdu dans la nuit du parc. Il aimerait pouvoir le laisser tranquille ou qu'ils passent simplement un peu de temps ensemble, loin de toute agitation. Cela ferait du bien à Rhadamanthe… Mais ce ne sera pas pour ce soir.

-Charmante soirée, n'est-ce pas… ?

Le blond baisse ses paupières un instant et boit une gorgée de Laphroaig.

-Si tu le dis. Pourquoi es-tu là ?, demande-t-il en se retournant vers son frère.

-Minos voudrait que tu te montres un peu plus. Certains convives ont demandé après toi.

-Evidemment.

-Evidemment ?, répète Eaque, étonné.

-Minos a trouvé judicieux d'inviter des personnes avec qui je vais bientôt être en discussion.

-Et ils espèrent t'influencer en se rapprochant de toi ? Ils te connaissent ?, réplique le brun, amusé.

-Apparemment pas, fait le benjamin en avalant une autre lampée de scotch. Et toi ? Ça va ?

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est une charmante soirée, rétorque le cadet des Judge, avec un petit sourire.

Son frère pose sur lui un regard insistant.

-Comment vas-tu ?, redemande-t-il, très sérieusement.

-J'évite de me poser la question.

Eaque jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Constatant avec soulagement que les premiers convives sont loin, il baisse la tête et soupire.

-Minos leur a proposé de rester la semaine entière…, chuchote-t-il, entre colère et regret.

Rhadamanthe ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre le mur, derrière lui.

-Qu'ont-ils répondu ?

-Ils ont un dîner de prévu mercredi, à Deauville, qu'ils ne peuvent annuler. Donc ils ne resteront que les quatre jours prévus au départ…

Le brun vient s'installer au côté de son petit frère, et laisse son regard se perdre dans sa coupe de champagne.

-Quatre jours à devoir supporter les réflexions de Thétis avec en prime la tête de Julian, tous les matins, au petit-déjeuner, et chaque soir, au dîner… ô joie !, fait Eaque en levant son verre. Une merveilleuse façon de commencer l'année !

-Tu vas réussir à gérer ?

Le cadet des Judge a un petit rire fatigué.

-Ai-je le choix ? Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir…, ajoute-t-il, amer, après un moment.

-Ne dis pas ça…

-J'aurais dû retourner à New York, et m'occuper de l'Empire de là-bas… M'installer ici après l'enterrement a été une erreur… Même si ça me fait plaisir de retrouver ces vieilles pierres, et ma chambre, et… tout… je n'aurais pas dû espérer que leur mort changerait quoique ce soit. Elle n'a rien changé, au final. Rien du tout.

-Eaque…

-Je sais, je sais… Ce n'est rien… Je ne le pense pas vraiment en plus. C'est juste que… Je viens de me prendre la tête avec Minos, murmure-t-il, comme si cela expliquait tout.

-A quel propos ?

-Julian, comme d'habitude. Il discute un peu trop avec Gemini à mon goût. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cela cache quelque chose… de plus important que les simples retrouvailles entre anciens camarades de promo. Malheureusement pour moi, Minos ne partage pas ma méfiance…

Rhadamanthe prend la main de son frère dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'enlacent.

-Je hais tes parents, Rhada, finit par confesser le brun dans un souffle.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. Tu n'y étais pour rien. Pour rien du tout. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis… je suis juste un peu fatigué. Et frustré. Tu ne veux pas que je drague quelqu'un pour toi, histoire de m'occuper ?

Le brun regarde, avec un sourire malicieux, son petit frère dont le visage, où semblaient percer de sincères regrets quelques secondes auparavant, s'est complètement refermé.

-Sans façon.

-Il n'y en a pas un qui avec qui tu aurais envie de… passer un moment ?

-Non.

-Tu es sûr… ? Il y en a quelques uns qui sont vraiment appétissants. Et quelques unes aussi, si tu veux changer de bord.

-J'ai dit non !, rétorque le blond en lâchant brutalement la main de son frère.

Eaque le regarde, accablé, et pose une main sur son épaule.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas... Je suis vraiment sur les nerfs…Ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais… mais… Allez viens. On va aller se saouler un peu, en entendant minuit. Ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux, et ça fera plaisir à Minos.

-De nous voir boire ? Tu es sûr ?, relève Rhadamanthe hautement dubitatif.

-Toi, il veut te voir, et moi, il veut que je me tienne à l'écart de tous ces jeunes et beaux mâles… nous ne ferons que nous soumettre à ses exigences. Comme toujours. Et dans la joie et la bonne humeur, en prime.

* * *

-Saga ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de Julian est inquiète : Saga est devenu livide. Il cligne des yeux et s'appuie sur le bras que l'héritier des Solo vient de lui offrir.

-Oui… Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui et j'ai dû abuser de ce délicieux champagne, fait-il dans un souffle en posant sa coupe sur un guéridon. Je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu… Si tu veux bien m'excuser…

-Bien sûr. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, dis à un de tes hommes de venir me trouver. S'il le faut, je me chargerai de convaincre Minos de te laisser accéder aux étages, pour que tu puisses trouver un peu de calme.

Saga se crispe. La demande a beau sembler partir d'une sincère sollicitude, elle sonne étrangement à ses oreilles. Reconnaître une faiblesse devant Minos Judge ne serait déjà par pour lui plaire, mais imaginer un instant qu'il doive se reposer sur Julian pour demander une faveur… Ce serait une double position d'infériorité, et ce serait tout bonnement inacceptable. Et, cela, Julian n'est pas sans le savoir. C'est étrange… Saga lui sourit, alors que Mikael s'est porté à ses côtés.

-Je te remercie, mais ce ne sera pas la peine. Je vais aller me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, et cela ira. A plus tard, Julian.

-A plus tard, Saga.

Il s'éloigne au bras de Mikael, tandis qu'Angelo est déjà parti en direction de la salle d'eau la plus proche. En quelques phrases bien senties, il la vide de ses occupants. Mikael et Saga y entrent à leur tour, tandis que le premier garde du corps va s'installer contre la porte. Saga prend appui sur le lavabo de marbre vert.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, lui conseille Mikael.

Saga secoue la tête et ferme les yeux. Quinze secondes plus tard, il se met à vomir. L'infirmier se place derrière lui. Il le prend dans ses bras et lui retient les cheveux, tandis que son patron se vide de tout ce qu'il a avalé depuis leur arrivée au manoir.

-Saga…

-C'est rien… C'est rien… ça va passer. Je n'aurais jamais dû manger ces toasts… Je n'ai rien pu avaler aujourd'hui.

Derrière lui, Mikael tique.

-Attends… tu veux dire que tu étais conscient que tu risquais…

-D'où l'injection que je t'ai demandée, avant qu'on ne vienne.

-Non, gronde l'homme aux cheveux clairs en le faisant se redresser. Tu m'as dit que c'était à titre préventif… Je ne t'aurais jamais permis de venir si j'avais su que…

-C'est bien pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit, avoue son patron, en se retournant. Il fallait que je vienne. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de débattre avec toi à ce sujet, alors que ma décision était prise.

-Au point de provoquer une crise…, gronde Mikael.

-C'est pour cela que je t'emploie, tu ne vas pas te plaindre tout de même ?, murmure Saga en s'appuyant sur lui.

-A choisir, je préfèrerais te savoir en bonne santé.

Il ne ment pas. Entre la santé de son ami et son poste, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Il le fait asseoir et lui ôte sa veste. Il lui remonte une manche et sort un étui de sa poche intérieure. Il déchire un emballage de papier et nettoie rapidement le pli du coude de Saga. Il s'empare d'une seringue et la plante, d'un geste précis, dans une veine trop apparente. Il injecte le produit, retire la seringue, nettoie la plaie et y pose un pansement. Il range son matériel dans l'étui et l'étui dans sa veste. Il sort un mouchoir propre d'une autre de ses poches et éponge le front de Saga. Saga qui se met à trembler violemment. La porte fait mine de vouloir s'ouvrir. Angelo renvoie les importuns d'un simple regard, à travers la très faible ouverture qu'il a laissé se faire.

-Interdiction de manger quoique ce soit que je ne t'ai moi-même donné. Et pas d'alcool, évidemment.

-Il faudra que je trinque pour la nouvelle année, murmure Saga en levant les yeux au plafond et en tentant de maîtriser ses mains.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Je sais. Désolé.

Mikael soupire. Il comprend parfaitement les raisons de son patron, même s'il ne peut les approuver. La seule chose qui le rassure un peu est qu'il est probable que Saga accepte de lever le pied dans les prochains jours. Pratique, comme sentiment, la culpabilité… chez les autres.

-J'imagine que tu ne voudras pas partir juste après les douze coups de minuit, Cendrillon ?, demande Angelo toujours adossé à la porte.

-Cendrillon est partie après avoir trouvé son prince charmant… Je n'ai pas trouvé le mien.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es en chasse, je ne te croirais pas…, rétorque le garde du corps. Tu te tapes Gabriel parce que justement tu ne veux pas d'un prince dans ta vie, ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

-Merci de présenter la chose avec autant de classe…

-Quoi ? Tu ne te tapes pas Gabriel, peut-être ?

-Angie… Laisse-le tranquille, ordonne Mikael. Il n'a pas besoin que tu lui fasses des reproches. Surtout dans son état.

-Et voilà… ça va encore être de ma faute. Alors que c'est lui qui se bousille la santé, et qui fait tout pour foirer sa vie sentimentale.

-On peut savoir en quoi ma santé ou ma vie sentimentale te concerne ?, gronde Saga en se relevant.

Angelo serre les dents. Il n'aime pas ses instants où son patron essaye de retrouver son statut d'employeur et de remettre un peu de distance entre lui et ses hommes. Ces vaines tentatives ne bernent personne. Elles ne sont là que pour tenter d'évacuer le malaise qu'il ressent. Elles ne sont qu'un paravent pathétique. Il plante son regard perçant dans les yeux fatigués du malade.

-T'es pas heureux, Saga.

-Et alors ? C'est mon problème.

-On est tes amis et en plus, tu nous payes pour veiller sur toi… c'est notre problème à nous aussi.

-Angie…, intervient Mikael.

Il sait qu'Angelo, tout comme lui, aimerait pouvoir faire plus pour soulager leur ami… mais ils sont limités : ils ne peuvent en aucune façon le décharger de ses responsabilités, ni l'obliger à reconsidérer les choix qu'il a faits. C'est une source de frustration.

-Et puis, continue l'ancien policier, je suis sûr que si tu étais heureux, tu irais mieux. Ça compte le moral dans la maladie.

-Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? Tu es devenu médecin sans m'avertir ?, demande Saga, toujours légèrement agressif.

-Il lit des bouquins…, répond Mikael dans un sourire. Pour ne pas avoir l'air trop idiot devant un charmant docteur de notre connaissance.

-Lequel ? Ils sont tous affreux et vieux ceux que je vois…

-Pas un des tiens. Un des internes en chirurgie. Angelo le drague depuis un bon mois.

-Je ne le drague pas…, rétorque le garde du corps.

-Tu espères faire croire ça à qui ?, minaude son collègue.

-Je ne le drague pas, un point c'est tout. C'est juste que c'est quelqu'un d'intéressant et qui fait un travail passionnant, et…

-Et qui a des yeux à tomber et un physique de rêve…

Angelo le fixe avec un air presque menaçant.

-Je t'interdis de lui tourner autour, Mika.

-Et pourquoi donc, s'il ne t'intéresse pas ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu le mêles à tes histoires avec Shura. Il mérite mieux.

-Quelles histoires avec Shura ? Il ne se passe RIEN entre Shura et moi, et c'est bien le problème, justement… Il m'a encore fait le coup y a deux jours… je me débrouille pour le coincer dans ma chambre. J'étais en caleçon, je sortais de la douche… et il faut qu'il se la joue « non, monsieur Mikael, rien n'est possible entre nous, je ne suis qu'un simple employé… ».

Il a pris une pose dramatique, tendant un bras devant lui, le dos de son autre main posé sur son front. Sa voix a pris des accents de tragédien. Il a l'air atterré.

-Tu n'as pas essayé de lui faire remarquer que tu es également un employé ?, demande Saga, radouci par le babillage futile de ses amis.

-Apparemment, le fait t'appeler Saga et non Monsieur fait une différence folle.

-Appelle-moi Monsieur, s'il n'y a que ça. Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire, rétorque celui-ci, toujours serviable. Mais tu es certain que ce n'est pas une excuse ? Il n'est peut-être pas intéressé.

-Permets-moi d'en douter…

-Tu es toujours un peu trop sûr de toi, fait Angelo à l'adresse de son collègue. Tu n'es pas irrésistible.

-Certes non. Mais certaines réactions physiques m'ont indiqué, sans la moindre ambigüité, que je lui plais. Beaucoup. Et ça m'énerve encore plus ! Il en a envie, j'en ai envie… mais non ! Monsieur a des scrupules…

-En tout cas, je ne suis pas pressé de te voir conclure, poursuit le garde du corps en aidant Saga à enfiler sa veste. Si c'est pour vous entendre baiser tous les soirs dans la chambre d'à côté, non merci…

-Je sais être discret !

Angelo et le malade échangent un long regard.

-Mika…, finit par oser Saga. Je suis au regret de t'apprendre que, non, tu ne sais pas justement.

* * *

Dans la salle de réception, retentit le tintement distinctif d'un couteau sur une coupe de champagne. La voix d'Eaque s'élève dans le calme ainsi invoqué.

-Si vous voulez bien nous accorder quelques minutes de votre attention…

Il sourit et s'incline en une légère révérence, cédant la parole à Minos. L'aîné s'avance au centre de la pièce, Rhadamanthe et Eaque trouvant naturellement leur place à ses côtés, respectivement à droite et à gauche, légèrement en retrait. C'est étrange. L'héritier des Judge est sensiblement plus petit que ses frères, et nettement plus fin, mais sa prééminence ne fait aucun doute. Il n'arbore ni l'indifférence de Rhadamanthe, ni la désinvolture d'Eaque. Il semble bien au-delà de ce type d'attitude. Il est l'expression même de la noblesse, avec tout ce qu'elle peut comporter, en bien ou en mal. Charisme, prestance, élégance… mais aussi égotisme, dédain, orgueil. A l'étrange magnétisme de ses yeux dorés, qui vous font parfois l'insigne honneur de se poser sur vous et de partager un peu de la grâce divine qui leur a été accordée, se mêle cette impression qu'il vous considère comme inférieur… Mais qu'il ne vous tient pas rigueur. Comme si ce n'était pas tout à fait de votre faute, si vous ne pouviez vous élever jusqu'à lui.

-Mes amis…, commence-t-il d'une voix puissante et claire.

Il ne semble pas faire le moindre effort pour donner ce volume à son timbre, lui qui a pourtant pour habitude de n'élever la voix qu'en de rares occasions. Il a tout de ces tribuns, de ces magistrats qui, en quelques syllabes, captaient ou captent encore totalement l'attention d'une assistance qui se change immédiatement en public. Leur public.

-Cette année aura été des plus étranges. Et il serait, ma foi, inconcevable, pour ne pas dire inconvenant, de ne pas l'évoquer alors que nous nous apprêtons à célébrer son terme et l'avènement de celle qui recèle en son sein la promesse d'une ère nouvelle. Une nouvelle ère, oui. Car, durant les douze mois écoulés, nous avons connu la fin d'un règne. Nous avons tous, en cet instant, une pensée pour cet homme et cette femme disparus au large des côtes anglaises, un soir de Septembre. Cet homme et cette femme, qui ont consolidé cette entreprise que nous appelons Empire. Cet homme et cette femme, qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis. Cet homme et cette femme, que j'appelais Père et Mère. Cet homme et cette femme, que, pardonnez ma franchise, je ne regrette pas.

Les invités, qui avaient pris des mines de circonstances à l'évocation de ces tristes événements, se retrouvent pétrifiés de stupeur. Minos les regarde tour à tour, comme pour leur laisser le temps de comprendre qu'il est parfaitement sérieux en cet instant. Qu'au cas où ils auraient encore un doute, ils puissent s'assurer qu'il pèse le juste poids des mots qu'il emploie. Rhadamanthe n'a même pas frémi aux paroles de son frère. Eaque, quant à lui, n'a pu retenir un très léger sourire. En cet instant, Minos est un dieu. Un dieu vivant. Plus personne n'existe que lui. L'absolue maîtrise de son aîné le fascine toujours autant. Un jour, peut-être, arrivera-t-il à atteindre ce degré de perfection.

-Non, je ne les regrette pas. Aussi cruelle que puisse sembler cette déclaration, elle ne rend compte que de la plus stricte vérité. Je ne les regrette pas non, car je préfère les honorer en perpétuant ce qu'ils m'ont transmis. Leur héritage est aussi et avant tout de savoir construire, toujours, de savoir se tourner vers l'avenir sans renoncer à nos valeurs. Famille. Honneur. Excellence. La Famille, en premier lieu. Si vous le permettez, je commencerai par un bonheur personnel et ineffable : celui de mes fiançailles. Tu as illuminé mon année en acceptant de m'épouser, Thétis, et tu illumineras ma vie lorsque nous serons unis. De cela, je suis certain. Il n'est de plus beau cadeau qui pouvait m'être fait, que celui de ton affection.

Il lève son verre en direction de la jeune femme, qui lui accorde un sourire. Faussement gêné. Dans ses pupilles perce l'éclat de sa satisfaction.

-La Famille, encore… avec le retour d'Eaque parmi nous, après de longues années passées à apprendre aux quatre coins de la Terre… Je sais que nombreux parmi vous lui reprochent ce que nous appellerons son excentricité, que d'autres évoquent les tensions qui existaient, et que je ne chercherai pas à cacher, entre lui et nos parents. Mais fi de tout cela ! En quatre mois, Eaque a démontré en maintes occasions toute l'étendue de ses capacités, brillantes s'il en est. Et je sais, au plus profond de mon âme, que mes parents auraient approuvé le choix qui a été le mien de le nommer à la direction de notre entreprise. Car là est sa place ! De par son nom ! De par son mérite !

Minos, qui s'était légèrement emporté, probablement dans un effet de style, retrouve son calme tandis que le silence règne toujours en maître dans la salle. Il se retourne vers son cadet et lui accorde un regard d'une intensité peu commune.

-Eaque… Te voilà, à nouveau, enfin !, parmi les tiens… Bienvenue chez toi, mon frère.

Le brun sourit, et lève son verre et s'inclinant légèrement. Minos reprend.

-Et que serait la Famille sans toi, Rhadamanthe, fait-il doucement en s'approchant du benjamin. Toi qui me rends plus fier que je n'aurais jamais espéré l'être. Je sais que tu détestes cela, mais quoi… ! Aujourd'hui, tu feras une exception et ne m'en tiendras pas trop rigueur, n'est-ce-pas ? Laisse-moi te témoigner mon affection…

Alors l'aîné des Judge prend le blond dans ses bras, surprenant par là-même une grande partie de l'assistance.

-Je t'aime, petit frère.

Dans les bras de Minos, Rhadamanthe a tressailli, à cette déclaration et à ce contact. Il ferme les yeux un instant, le temps de reprendre la maîtrise de ses réactions, puis il rend l'accolade à son aîné, mais ne répond rien. Minos s'écarte.

-La Famille disais-je… et maintenant l'Honneur ! L'Honneur ! Une notion que nous défendons tous ici, chacun à notre manière, conscients de ce qu'impliquent nos positions. De ce qu'elles confèrent de responsabilité. La responsabilité de nous montrer digne d'un héritage, mais celle, ô combien plus grande !, qui nous engage envers le présent et l'avenir ! Envers nos contemporains. Envers nous-mêmes. Envers vous, mes amis, avec qui nous construirons un avenir digne de ce nom. Je ne vous parle pas d'union sacrée. Je ne vous parle de fusion ou d'acquisition… Je vous parle d'ambition. Je vous parle de fins, du véritable but de nos existences. Je vous parle de ce qui nous rassemble. Je vous parle de cette volonté qui nous est à tous commune d'atteindre l'Excellence. Sur cette route, ardue s'il en est, je sais, nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur votre concours. Par l'intermédiaire d'une association amicale. Par le truchement d'une saine et loyale rivalité. Je vous remercie pour cette énergie que vous nous communiquez, sans cesse. Je vous remercie et je vous rassure : dans la nouvelle ère dont je parlais il y a quelques minutes, il faudra compter et avec vous, et avec nous ! Excellente année à vous, compagnons ! Excellente année !

Minos a levé son verre, tandis que les douze coups de minuit résonnent. Aussitôt, les convives lèvent leur verre et reprennent son cri. Saga sourit, au bras de Mikael. L'héritier Judge est un orateur impressionnant, il faut lui reconnaître ce talent. Lui-même s'est senti transporté par ce discours, Minos lui ayant transmis un peu du sentiment de faire partie de cette compagnie… Une détonation en provenance du jardin.

-Ah ! Enfin !, s'extasie Eaque. Si vous voulez bien passer sur la terrasse quelques instants, quelques petites animations pyrotechniques vous attendent dans le parc. Rien de trop long, rassurez-vous, vous n'aurez pas à craindre le froid. Et je me porte personnellement volontaire pour réchauffer toute personne en ressentant le besoin impératif… Mon altruisme me perdra…

Minos et Thétis lui jettent un regard réprobateur, tandis que l'assistance, mi-amusée, mi-choquée se dirige vers l'extérieur. Dans le parc quelques feux d'artifice ont été allumés. Tandis que dans le ciel, crépitent des étoiles multicolores, les convives échangent leurs vœux et Rhadamanthe vient se coller à Eaque.

-Je suppose que c'était ton idée…

-De quoi parles-tu ?, demande le cadet d'un air faussement innocent.

-Pas de ça avec moi, s'il-te-plait…

Eaque regarde son petit frère qui a vraiment l'air contrarié.

-Je lui ai effectivement soufflé un mot, reconnait le brun. Mais le choix de la forme est de son seul fait. Et ne fais pas cette tête. Il t'aime. Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, tout de même…

-Bien sûr que non… mais…

-Réjouis-toi, Rhada… pour une fois !

-Je n'aime pas être un animal de foire… !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ! Ni pour lui ! Ni pour moi ! Tu l'as entendu… Il est fier de toi.

Un léger sourire, timide, apparaît sur les lèvres du benjamin.

-Voilà qui est mieux…, fait tendrement Eaque. Et si tu veux faire quelque chose pour lui montrer que tu l'aimes toi aussi… va donc parler avec les invités et leur transmettre tes vœux. Minos sera heureux, tu le sais, de te voir servir l'Empire.


	5. Dimanche 1er Janvier

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé _: _Au Manoir Judge, c'est la fête. Youpi et tout. Eaque papillonne en surveillant du coin de l'œil un Julian à qui il ne fait pas confiance. Rhadamanthe laisse libre court à ses tendances asociales avant de faire un effort, par amour pour un Minos, écrasant de noblesse au bras de Thétis, qui se met en scène avec un talent consommé. Saga, malade, se révèle être un patient relativement borné. Et les Solo vont rester quelques jours au manoir, au grand dam de deux des Judge._

_NdA__ : J'espère que vous avez toutes et tous passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !_

_Eternyti :__ Pas d'infos sur la maladie de Saga, pour le moment – ça viendra. Minos n'est pas très sympathique, en effet… mais l'était-il dans Résurrection ? :p Quand il fomentait son coup d'état contre Nonie ? Ici, pour sa défense, c'est sur lui que repose le gros des responsabilités de « représentation ». Il est l'héritier. Il a donc un statut très différent de celui d'Eaque et Rhada. Maintenant, je dis pas que ça excuse, hein… :p_

_Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. Avant que vous ne vous fassiez des idées, je ne compte pas faire un chapitre par jour, hein :p Il se trouve que c'est tombé comme ça pour la présentation des personnages, mais, par la suite, il y aura davantage de temps qui se sera écoulé entre deux épisodes._

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira._

_

* * *

  
_

Paris – Entre Pigalle et Montmartre

Une heure du matin. A peu près. Quelque chose comme ça. Ayoros se présente à l'entrée de la boîte au-dessus de laquelle des néons rouges et jaunes crachent leur message._ Welcome to Oblivion_. L'oubli. Exactement ce dont il a besoin. Le videur le détaille et commence à le fouiller méticuleusement. Étrange. Les gens, avant lui, sont entrés sans problème et il est mieux habillé qu'eux. C'est peut-être ça, le souci. À moins qu'ils n'aient été des habitués. Ça, il ne peut pas le savoir : c'est la première fois qu'il vient ici. Il a surpris quelques conversations au bar électro dans lequel il a échoué au cours de sa dérive le long des rues de Paris. Un nom, une adresse et la promesse d'une bonne soirée, d'après l'enthousiasme des clubbeurs. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour se jeter à l'eau, reprendre la mer… et tenter de faire escale ici. La montagne de muscles finit par le laisser entrer. Bonne nouvelle. De l'intérieur de sa veste, il retire une liasse de billets et confie son blazer au jeune garçon en charge du vestiaire. Il répartit son argent dans les différentes poches de son pantalon et de sa chemise, moulante, cintrée, satinée, émeraude, et il pousse la porte battante qui le sépare de la salle principale.

Violence. Chaleur. Bruit. C'est une véritable agression qu'il vit et il doit reconnaître qu'il aime ça. Un brin de masochisme, sans doute. Oui… il doit être maso sur les bords. Et ses bords à lui doivent être très larges. Comment expliquer qu'il reste auprès de Saga sinon ? Soupir. Il est là pour se vider la tête et non pour repenser à son patron… Derrière lui, les clients suivant poussent la porte, et le bousculent. Il se retrouve pratiquement sur la piste. Il relève les yeux pour admirer la salle et comprendre cet environnement qu'il découvre pour la première fois. La pièce est assez grande et très haute. L'ambiance est rouge, sanguine, capiteuse. Sur la gauche, se dresse un long bar, noir et or. Au fond, sur deux niveaux, on trouve des tables et des canapés. Tout le reste est pris par la piste de danse au-dessus de laquelle trône, sur un petit balcon, un tout jeune DJ bondissant qui semble s'amuser comme un fou. Ayoros avance. On le bouscule encore. Un homme monté sur ressorts avec un sifflet dans la bouche. Une fille déguisée en geisha. Une autre en petite robe noire, avec deux couettes explosives et un maquillage compliqué. Un homme, encore, en tee-shirt moulant, qui parait presque normal… et un autre dont le torse tatoué est la plus belle parure. Ils s'excusent, tous. Un petit geste de la main. Un sourire. Bonne ambiance. Ayoros se met à bouger. Il ferme les yeux, il se laisse porter par la musique. Il oublie tout. Il s'évade. Il se perd. Enfin.

La musique s'arrête. La salle sombre dans l'obscurité. Ayoros ouvre les yeux. Ténèbres. Pénombre. Seul le bar est encore éclairé. Quelqu'un, à côté de lui, se met à crier. Quelques sifflements. Quelques encouragements. Ayoros ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Il tourne et tourne, cherchant un indice, quelque part, pour tenter de comprendre… Des basses pulsantes se mettent à murmurer, et à couvrir le tapage. Une lumière infernale s'allume au balcon. Le DJ bondissant a disparu. En lieu et place, se trouve un homme aux longs cheveux bleus, chemisette noire, avec un scorpion rouge en impression, et pantalon de cuir. Il sourit et fait un petit geste de la main en direction de la foule qui commence à scander ce qui doit être son nom.

-Milo ! Milo ! Milo !

Dans un ample mouvement, le dit Milo répond à l'appel et pousse le volume. Une explosion de sons et de lumières. Une libération assourdissante. A laquelle les clubbeurs accordent un accueil digne de leur attente : un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de hurlements qui se change en pluie, puis en bruine pour s'effacer complètement alors qu'ils se remettent à danser. Ils ne sont là que pour lui. Ils n'attendaient que lui. Ils sont venus pour célébrer un culte païen dont il est le grand prêtre. Ils sont rassemblés pour commencer l'année comme ils ont fini la précédente : dans une sorte de transe mystique, fidèles d'une religion qui n'admet que les lignes de basses comme saintes écritures. Début du set. Un set de folie. Sensuel. Violent. Lascif et rythmé. L'excitation des danseurs est à son comble. Milo les guide. Milo est leur dieu, en cet instant. Un dieu qui leur fait cadeau de son amour sous la forme d'une track-list palpitante et enivrante. Un dieu qui leur ouvre les portes d'un paradis musical tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Un dieu qui fait naître sur leurs visages des sourires extatiques.

A bout de souffle, Ayoros quitte la piste. Il se sent vidé et comblé. Il jette un coup d'œil au DJ qui continue à alimenter ses ouailles. Milo sourit. Un sourire franc et sincère. Il semble content, lui aussi. Probablement moins emporté que les danseurs sous lui. Moins engagé dans cette ambiance terriblement érotique. Sa musique est une offrande, presque désintéressée… Presque. Car la vision qui s'étend à ses pieds semble lui faire atteindre une calme béatitude. Milo est heureux. Tout simplement heureux. Il a quelque chose d'un ange, en cet instant, alors qu'il couve les clubbeurs de ses yeux tendres. Ayoros sourit : ce bonheur est réellement communicatif. Il regarde autour de lui. Les gens sont beaux. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, ils sont beaux et radieux. Tous. Ce DJ a réellement un don exceptionnel. A vous donner envie de monter jusqu'à lui et de l'embrasser, avec douceur. Pour le remercier d'exister. Ayoros passe une main sur son visage. Embrasser ce Milo… Il a bien fait de venir ici. Ce doit être la première fois depuis des mois qu'il a envie d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que… lui. Même s'il n'éprouve pas de réel désir pour ce DJ sur son balcon, c'est déjà un début de quelque chose. Il hésite. Retourner danser ou continuer à l'observer ? Il a soif. Il a chaud. Il va au bar. Il arrive jusqu'au comptoir. Il continue à regarder Milo en attendant que le serveur vienne prendre sa commande. Il sent qu'on lui tapote l'épaule. Il se retourne. Il ouvre de grands yeux.

-… Sa… Saga…

-Pardon ?

-Ah… euh… un… rhum coca…, s'il-vous-plait….

-Ça roule.

Ayoros ne peut détacher ses yeux de cette apparition. Inutile de chercher à nier l'évidence : le sosie parfait de Saga Gemini se tient devant lui… Sosie, évidemment, puisque Saga est chez les Judge. Et de toute façon, son patron ne ferait jamais le service dans une boîte tech… Mais, par tous les Dieux de la création !, ce qu'il lui ressemble... Tout. Tout est identique. La souplesse des cheveux, ce visage aux traits à la fois virils et doux, ce dos musclé et ces larges épaules que dessine ce tee-shirt noir… cette taille fine et ce ventre plat qu'enserre ce ceinturon clouté… ces longues jambes et ces fesses fermes que moule parfaitement un pantalon de cuir… C'est Saga… à deux détails près. Si on excepte le fait que son patron ne porterait jamais ce genre de tenue, évidemment. Deux détails qui lui sautent encore aux yeux lorsque le serveur vient lui apporter son verre : un sourire légèrement ironique et une lueur malicieuse qui éclaire ses pupilles. Deux caractéristiques absentes de chez Saga, qui ne respire que… la générosité et la sagesse. Et les responsabilités. Oui. Là est leur différence : Saga est toujours sérieux. Même lorsqu'il s'amuse. Le serveur pose le verre et tend la main. Ayoros la regarde, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Il sursaute. Ah oui ! L'argent ! Il fouille ses poches, sort un billet. Le serveur repart puis revient à nouveau, lui rendant sa monnaie et s'éloigne en fronçant les sourcils. Ayoros le voit échanger quelques mots avec une de ses collègues, qui porte une perruque rouge électrique et une tenue de cuir –bottines, pantalon, bustier, collier-, collègue qui lui adresse un regard, puis se retourne vers le serveur avec un petit sourire.

-Mon pauvre Kanon…

-Quoi ?

-Ce genre de drogue passe la fouille d'Aldé sans problème…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais ce qu'il a pris ?

-Oui… Un coup de chaud en te voyant. Il se contente plus de te dessaper du regard, il est carrément passé aux rayons X. J'imagine que tes os doivent être comme le reste… pour qu'il continue à te mater comme ça.

-C'est gentil, ça, répond Kanon en un sourire.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Que dalle. T'es un canon, et tu le sais. Alors, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend de t'en faire pour un type qui te fait les yeux doux ?, demande-t-elle en faisant un petit geste de la tête en direction du client qui n'a toujours pas commencé son verre.

-Je te l'ai dit : je le trouve space. Il m'inquiète.

-Bon ou mauvais ?

-Mauvais. Mais pour lui.

-Dommage. Ça m'aurait fait une excuse pour aller chercher Aldé.

-Tu devras attendre la pause pour ça, Shina. Comme tout le monde.

-Tout le monde n'a pas intérêt à sauter sur mon mec, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Personne oserait s'aventurer à s'en approcher avec une telle tigresse dans les parages… Grrr !

-Grrr !

Ils se séparent, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en se faisant un petit geste de la main, leurs doigts à demi repliés se refermant les uns après les autres pour imiter un félin quelconque. Les ongles de Shina sont longs, aiguisés et magnifiquement vernis. Ceux de Kanon… sont nettement moins bien entretenus.

* * *

Dans une des deux salles de pause, Kanon fume. C'est la salle fumeur. Ça tombe bien. Une chance que leur patron ait accepté cette petite concession. Deux salles. Que du bonheur. La porte s'ouvre sur Shina qui entre. Elle ne porte plus sa perruque qui pend, accrochée à sa ceinture.

-Tu m'en files une ?

-C'est pas toi qui me répète à longueur de journée que c'est mauvais pour la santé ?, demande Kanon en sortant son paquet et en le lui tendant.

-Mais c'est mauvais. C'est pour ça que j'en achète pas. Et puis, j'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait faire ce que je fais, rétorque-t-elle en sortant une cigarette. Tu as du feu ?

-T'as vraiment que la gueule pour fumer, ma belle… Tiens.

Il allume son briquet et la cigarette de son amie. Elle lui sourit.

-Il est toujours là, tu sais, murmure-t-elle après quelques instants.

Le client qui dévore Kanon des yeux depuis maintenant près de deux heures n'a toujours pas bougé du bar, commandant un verre dès que le sien est vide. Ce qui n'arrive pas si souvent, rapport avec le temps passé au comptoir.

-J'ai vu, soupire le serveur.

-Ça t'inquiète vraiment ?

-Ouais… Je sais pas pourquoi. C'est comme si une sorte de signal s'était déclenché dans ma tête quand j'ai vu ses yeux. Warning ! Attention ! Danger ! Ce mec va pas bien ! Danger ! Tu vois le genre…

-Milo t'as filé son détecteur ?

Kanon explose de rire.

-Ça doit être ça, ouais. Je traîne trop avec lui. Il déteint sur moi.

-Ya pire en même temps.

-Clair.

Kanon expire lentement la fumée, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

-C'est clair qu'il y a pire que de commencer à lui ressembler ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Bordel… à chaque fois que j'y repense… j'arrive pas à croire à la chance que j'ai de l'avoir rencontré.

-Bienvenue au club, Kanon.

-On fait pas partie du même, bellissima. Moi, j'ai pas couché avec lui.

-Et alors ? Tu crois vraiment que ça change quelque chose ? Moi, j'avais besoin de sentir qu'un mec bien pouvait avoir envie de moi… et sans que j'aie besoin de m'habiller n'importe comment. Toi… Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un qui serait un ami, quelqu'un avec qui…

-Avec qui j'aurais une relation qui n'implique pas de rapports sexuels, rémunérés ou non. Je sais…, la coupe-t-il, légèrement blasé. Mais ce que j'arrive pas à croire, c'est qu'il continue à me supporter.

-Tu le connais. Tu sais comment il fonctionne. Tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr à cent pour cent que tu es réparé, il t'obligera à rester dans son coin de monde.

-Je suis réparé. Et au sens miloesque du terme, je te ferai remarquer.

-Mais évidemment… Et, s'il te vire de chez lui, tu vas crécher où ? Dans une chambre de bonne moisie, ou sous les ponts ? Ce boulot, tu l'as grâce à Milo et, de toute façon, c'est pas avec cette paye minable que tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul. Si tu sors de sa vie, y a neuf chance sur dix pour que tu retombes dans les emmerdes.

Kanon baisse la tête. Shina a raison. Si Milo ne l'avait pas accueilli chez lui, ne l'avait pas adopté, comme on adopte un chien errant, blessé et tout pelé, il serait mort. Et si Milo le lâchait maintenant dans la nature, il y a fort à parier qu'il plongerait à nouveau. Pas forcément la drogue. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il en a trop bavé pour en sortir. Cinq cures de désintox forcées en direct de la chambre d'ami de Milo. Avec Shina comme infirmière à domicile et Aldé en renfort, pour les périodes les plus difficiles. Trois amis qui l'ont veillé jours et nuits, les cinq fois. Jamais il ne pourra leur rendre tout ce qu'il leur doit. Parce qu'il leur doit cinq vies, tout simplement. Il écrase sa clope dans le cendrier.

-Va te faire foutre, ma belle.

-Tu vois ? Toi aussi, tu le sais. Il veut te protéger, et apparemment t'en as pris pour un paquet d'années. Peut-être même pour toute la vie. Les voies de Milo sont impénétrables, mon chou. Alors remercie le ciel et ferme ta gueule.

-C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire, ouais... Bordel… Milo comme meilleur ami…

Ça tient du miracle… Un véritable miracle, oui.

-Et encore, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut au pieu…

Kanon sourit. Même devant Aldeberto, Shina ne tarit jamais d'éloge sur les prouesses sexuelles du DJ. D'après elle, il est probablement le meilleur amant de la capitale. D'un point de vue purement technique, évidemment. C'est-à-dire qu'elle ne prend pas en compte toutes ces choses subjectives que sont les sentiments, ce qui explique en partie pourquoi Aldé ne s'offusque pas de ce genre de remarques. Même après avoir connu un sex-symbol de la trempe de Milo, c'est lui qu'elle désire et qu'elle rejoint tous les soirs dans leur lit… Plutôt flatteur, au final, pour qui n'a pas de problème d'ego.

-Je ne veux pas coucher avec Milo, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, répète le serveur.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes, Kanon…

-C'est vrai. Mais je sais que ce que je risque de perdre si on mêle le sexe à cette histoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? De tomber amoureux ? Oh mon Dieu ! Ce serait vraiment terrible… ! Surtout avec Milo…

C'est vrai. Même si cela se passait mal… mal est très relatif avec le DJ. Milo s'entend excessivement bien avec tous ses ex. Tous ceux avec qui il reste en contact en tout cas. Non… Même avec les autres, il s'entendrait bien s'il les revoyait. Ils ne sont plus dans les parages, c'est tout. Ils ont quitté son coin de monde, pour voler de leurs propres ailes, loin de sa protection. Il n'y a que Shina qui reste fidèle, un peu moins présente, peut-être, depuis que Kanon est entré dans leur groupe. Mais toujours là. Toujours prête à donner un coup de main lorsque Milo ramène un autre de ses chats abandonnés.

-Si ça devait arriver, depuis trois ans qu'on vit ensemble, ça serait déjà fait.

-Raison de plus… Juste pour le sexe, entre amis. C'est le plan parfait avec lui… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi : Milo et l'amour, c'est pas ce qu'on appelle un couple assorti.

Kanon hoche la tête tristement. Pas pour lui. Il n'est pas amoureux de Milo. Et il n'a pas envie de tomber amoureux. Il n'a jamais envie de sortir avec lui, même quand ils se retrouvent célibataires en même temps. Parce que tous ceux qui tombent amoureux de Milo, tous ceux qui couchent avec lui… finissent par le quitter pour se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas que ça dérange le DJ, qui est même ravi de voir ses ex trouver le bonheur auquel ils ont droit. Mais Kanon ne veut pas quitter Milo. Et il sait que, contrairement à Shina, il n'aurait probablement pas le courage d'afficher son bonheur devant lui. Pas facile de ne pas culpabiliser quand vous savez que sans lui vous n'auriez jamais trouvé l'amour, tandis que lui reste toujours seul, au final. Et qu'il a l'air de s'en moquer. Comme s'il était fait différemment des autres. Impossible de comprendre ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Et ce vide, cette ignorance, c'est parfois trop facile de les combler avec ce qu'on s'imagine qu'on ressentirait, à sa place, dans une telle situation… Et là, vous vous retrouvez à chialer, à déprimer, à vous énerver, c'est selon… et c'est Milo qui doit vous remettre debout. Un comble.

-C'est bizarre quand même…, murmure Kanon en se rallumant une cigarette. Qu'il arrive pas à se trouver quelqu'un, je veux dire.

-On a une théorie, à ce sujet, avec Aldé.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je commence à craindre le pire. Dis toujours…

-En fait, on pense que Milo est un cadeau de Dieu fait à l'humanité dans son ensemble. Donc son amour est dirigé vers tout le monde… ce qui empêche les humains comme toi et moi de l'envisager comme une vraie relation.

-Euh… les produits qu'on vous refile à l'école de pharma, c'est pas pour les fumer, hein…, rétorque Kanon.

-Tu vois une autre explication ?

-Ouais. Il doit pas avoir trouvé le bon, tout simplement.

-Tu crois au prince charmant ? Toi ?, s'étonne Shina.

-Je croyais pas au coup de foudre avant de croiser Milo. Même s'il s'agit « que » d'amitié, je dois bien reconnaître que ça existe. Alors pourquoi pas ces histoires d'âmes sœurs, et tout le tintouin…

-Tu es un indécrottable romantique, en fait. Tu m'étonnes que Milo refuse de coucher avec toi…

-Mais il ne refuse pas ! Je ne lui demande pas et lui non plus ! Et puis ça suffit : faut retourner bosser.

-Comme c'est pratique…

-N'est-ce-pas…

Sourires. Kanon écrase sa cigarette. Shina éteint la sienne et replace sa perruque avec l'aide de son collègue. Ils sortent de la salle et retournent au bar. Le type n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Kanon soupire. Vraiment, ce mec… et cette alarme qui résonne dans sa tête. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux verts. Quelque chose qui le met mal à l'aise. Ce type était sur le point de faire une grosse connerie et Kanon a l'impression d'être une bouée de sauvetage, un bout de bois auquel cet inconnu s'agrippe désespérément, dans l'espoir de retarder la noyade. Le verre, devant lui, est vide. Kanon sert un autre rhum coca. Il prend un sous-verre, un stylo et griffonne quelques mots. Il sort huit euros de sa poche et les met dans la caisse. Il s'approche d'Ayoros, qui le regarde sans comprendre.

-La maison qui offre. Je finis dans un peu moins de deux heures. Si… ça te dit, refile ça au videur à l'entrée. Il t'emmènera derrière et on pourra discuter.

Ayoros regarde le morceau de carton. Il le prend dans ses mains. _My guest. Kanon._ Il relève les yeux pour dire quelque chose, remercier le serveur... Mais celui-ci est déjà parti. Alors Ayoros range précieusement le sous-verre dans la poche de sa chemise.

* * *

Dans une des deux salles de pause, Kanon regarde le type du bar, qui s'est décidé à venir. Aldé l'a accompagné et a refermé la porte, assurant Kanon, d'un simple regard, qu'ils pouvaient compter sur un long moment de tranquillité. Kanon s'est assis contre la table, et allume une cigarette. Une de plus. Shina a probablement raison. Il devrait moins fumer. Ou pas. Le type, en face de lui, lui fait toujours la même impression d'être une bombe à retardement sur le point d'exploser, mais dont la seule victime serait seulement elle-même si jamais cela devait arriver.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

C'est comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Ayoros tressaille. Il regarde le serveur qui ressemble tellement à Saga… Il regarde la pièce. Petite. Avec quelques chaises, des fauteuils en provenance de la salle, trop défoncés pour être réparés, une table et des cendriers. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de répondre à l'invitation de cet homme… ? Qu'est ce que… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a demandé, déjà ?

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-A… Ayoros.

-Moi, c'est Kanon. Mais tu le sais déjà. Alors Ayoros… tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Hein ?... Euh… non… Je… Je ne devrais pas être là. Je… Pardon. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connais, c'est tout…

Kanon tire une latte un peu plus longue que les autres, et tape sa cigarette sur le cendrier à côté de lui.

-Et ce quelqu'un, il te plait, non ?

Le cœur d'Ayoros rate un battement et il se met à rougir furieusement, sous le regard impénétrable de Kanon.

-… Oui…

D'un mouvement de la tête, Kanon lui indique un fauteuil.

-Mets-toi à ton aise. Ya rien qui presse. On a tout notre temps.

-Tout notre temps pour… quoi ?, demande Ayoros en prenant place.

-A toi de me le dire.

-Je… ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Qu'est-ce que, toi, tu veux ?

Ayoros baisse les yeux.

-Je veux… Saga…

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il vient de faire cet aveu. L'alcool probablement. Et cette ressemblance qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Ce sont les mêmes, mais ils n'ont rien à voir, au final. La même voix, mais les timbres sont si différents… Ce type-là… est beaucoup plus dur que Saga. Est-ce qu'il a autant souffert que son patron, qui se retrouve pratiquement seul depuis la mort de ses parents ? Orphelin et dirigeant d'une grande entreprise… et pourtant si aimable, si… attentionné… si… Saga.

-C'est le nom du type à qui je ressemble, d'après toi ?, demande Kanon.

-Oui…

-Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'avoir ?

-C'est mon… patron.

-Et ?

Ayoros relève les yeux vers le serveur qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

-Et quoi ?

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être avec lui ? Bosser ensemble n'a jamais empêché quoique ce soit, que je sache…

-Vous ne comprenez pas… Il… ne fait vraiment pas partie du même monde que moi et… il est si… Enfin, je… C'est déjà compliqué… Et il y a monsieur Camus… et puis… Moi, je ne suis personne… Je…

Ayoros se perd dans des explications compliquées, toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres aux oreilles de Kanon, au point que le serveur finit par ne plus prêter la moindre attention au verbiage de son invité. Il se contente de l'observer. Ayoros se prend la tête à deux mains, se tord les doigts nerveusement. Il a l'air désespéré. Tellement qu'il n'arrive même pas une seconde à envisager de se déclarer à ce Saga. Son patron doit être aveugle, pour ne rien remarquer des sentiments de son employé. Surtout qu'ils bossent en direct, d'après ce que lui a dit Ayoros. Faut vraiment avoir la berlue… ou être complètement à coté de la plaque, côté affectif. Ou être demeuré. Ou un sadique, dominateur et manipulateur. Toujours possible évidemment. Ya des cons et des pervers partout. Il faut bien que quelqu'un, de temps en temps, tombe amoureux d'eux. Kanon écrase sa cigarette et va s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Ayoros.

-C'est bien joli, tout ça… mais tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Je… je ne comprends pas…

-Bien sûr que si.

Kanon appuie son coude sur le dossier du fauteuil, et laisse sa tête reposer dans sa main. Il darde son regard sur les yeux d'Ayoros. Qui plonge aussitôt. Et se noie.

-Tu vas attendre, en silence, de crever d'amour pour ce type ?, lui demande la voix de Saga.

Les yeux pers l'hypnotisent… Enhardi par l'alcool, Ayoros lève une main vers ce visage qu'il aime par-dessus tout. Saga n'a pas bougé. Saga ne fait rien pour le repousser. Il peut toucher sa joue. Il lève son visage vers cet homme qu'il chérit de toute son âme.

-Saga…

Les yeux de Saga rompent le contact pour se perdre sur le plafond, tandis que deux doigts viennent se poser sur sa bouche et le repousse doucement.

-Je ne suis pas Saga.

Douleur. Désespoir. Agonie. Ayoros est au supplice, au bord de la folie. Kanon ferme les yeux et soupire. Il a déjà croisé ce regard, quelque fois. Chez certains de ses anciens clients. Il comprend mieux pourquoi il a ressenti ça. L'expérience. Faut bien qu'elle serve, de temps en temps. Savoir faire la différence entre le type qui est là parce qu'il se retrouve seul loin de chez lui, celui qui vient, mal à l'aise, et qui n'assume pas, et celui qui a avant tout besoin de parler pour pas faire une grosse et irrémédiable bêtise… Besoin d'affection. D'attention. De quelqu'un qui leur accorde un peu de son temps. Et c'est toujours la même chose : ces types se débrouillent pour avoir le même genre de parfum… Une odeur vaguement iodée. Qui lui vrille le cœur. Systématiquement. Avant Milo, ce genre de mecs, il les fuyait comme la peste. Mais maintenant… Le DJ l'a irrémédiablement contaminé. Ainsi soit-il. Il attire Ayoros contre lui.

-Du calme, mec. Ça va s'arranger. Ya toujours une solution. Faut juste qu'on la trouve.

Il passe une main dans la chevelure châtain. Ayoros a enfoui son visage contre sa poitrine. Il doit être sur le point de pleurer. Quelque chose comme ça, ouais. Kanon sent les mains qui accrochaient sa chemise lâcher prise pour venir enserrer sa taille. Il les sent se mettre à caresser son dos. Il sent la bouche d'Ayoros qui tente de lui donner quelques petits baisers. Timides, pour le moment. Le pire c'est qu'il ne se sent pas le courage de le repousser. Pas sans avoir une solution de remplacement, en tout cas. Bordel… Milo va le tuer. Fuck off. C'est pour aider ce type, après tout. Il lui relève le menton. Des yeux brillants. Larmes et désir…

-Je ne suis pas Saga. Je ne pourrais jamais être Saga. Tout ce que je peux faire… c'est… essayer de faire semblant un moment. Mais il est hors de question que je fasse ça gratuitement.

La détresse qui avait envahi les yeux d'Ayoros disparaît aussitôt.

-J'ai de l'argent ! Je peux vous payer !

-Tu es vraiment sûr ? Tu veux vraiment te taper une pute plutôt que d'aller voir ce Saga et de lui avouer ce que tu ressens ? ou essayer de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

Pute. Ce mot… lui agresse la bouche comme il agresse les oreilles d'Ayoros. Trois ans qu'il n'a pas fait ça. Trois ans qu'il a dit au revoir à cette époque de sa vie. Depuis Milo. Si Ayoros accepte, il va se prostituer à nouveau. Pour une moins mauvaise raison qu'avant. C'est déjà ça… c'est ce qu'il faut se dire, hein. C'est ce qu'il faut se dire…

-Alors ?, demande Kanon, qui ne peut s'empêcher de prier pour qu'il reste suffisamment de lucidité à Ayoros pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il doit refuser.

-Je… crois que oui, répond timidement le type contre lui.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Je préfère vous payer.

Et merde… Milo va vraiment le tuer. Il faudra qu'ils aient une très longue conversation si ça arrive aux oreilles de son coloc. Et ça y arrivera, c'est couru d'avance.

-Ok…, finit par lâcher Kanon. La moitié avant. La moitié après. C'est entendu ?

Ayoros hoche la tête.

-Vous voulez combien ?

-Combien tu me donnes ?

Ayoros fouille ses poches et sort les billets qui lui restent. Une belle somme, au final. Il tend tout au serveur. Qui lui referme les mains, sans ménagement.

-Pas de ça. J'ai dit la moitié maintenant, la moitié après. Et je veux que tu comptes chaque billet. Je vais fumer une clope en attendant. Je te l'ai déjà dit, on est pas pressés.

* * *

C'est étrange. C'est un rêve. Les sensations, douleur puis plaisir, lui arrivent, mais comme diluées, à travers un épais brouillard. C'est cotonneux. Saga lui fait l'amour. Il sent ses mains contre sa peau. C'est une délivrance. C'est… il n'y a pas de mot. Il en pleure de bonheur. De soulagement. Il sait que ce n'est pas Saga. Pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il a le droit de crier ce prénom chéri. Il a le droit… de se sentir aimé. Il a le droit d'ouvrir les yeux et de sourire. Ce n'est pas Saga. Mais c'est tout comme. Et puis ce n'est pas grave. Ça pourrait être Saga. C'est Saga. C'est Saga qu'il sent bouger en lui. C'est Saga qu'il sent le regarder. C'est Saga dont la respiration s'accélère. C'est Saga qui a posé ses mains sur ses hanches. C'est Saga… Une délivrance, oui. Une libération. Tout ce qu'il n'osait pas exprimer… tout ce dont il avait honte… s'efface pour laisser place à cette brume apaisante. Il n'est pas seul dans sa douche. Il n'est pas seul contre la porte de son bureau. Il n'a pas à se retenir par crainte d'être surpris. Par crainte d'être jugé. En cet instant, il se sent libre d'aimer Saga, autant qu'il le souhaite. Autant qu'il l'aime. L'orgasme, la jouissance, lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin, lui paraissent presque secondaires.

* * *

Lorsqu'il quitte enfin la pièce, Ayoros ne sait pas trop s'il doit se réjouir ou non de ce qui vient d'arriver. Une chose est sûre : dans la poche de son pantalon, une ligne a été ajoutée au sous-verre. Celle du numéro de Kanon. Il doit reconnaître qu'il se sent moins… perdu. Mieux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Dans le couloir, il croise le DJ qui lui accorde un sourire. Il baisse les yeux. Il a honte. Milo le regarde partir. Il pousse la porte de la salle de pause, où Kanon se rhabille tranquillement, une clope au bec.

-Mignon, le mec, lui dit Milo. Shina avait raison.

-Shina a toujours raison. C'est un des grands principes sur lequel reposent les fondations du monde.

-Tu comptes le revoir ?

Kanon réfléchit quelques secondes. Il regarde Milo, glisse une main dans sa poche. Il fait rouler les billets entre ses doigts et détourne les yeux.

-Probablement. Je l'espère en tout cas.

-C'est cool ça ! Il te plait vraiment ? Il s'appelle comment ? Tu lui as donné ton numéro ?

Le visage du DJ s'est illuminé. Un visage d'ange. Ça devrait être interdit ce genre de visage. Essayez donc de mentir face à autant de sincérité et de gentillesse. De pureté. D'innocence. Bordel. Interdit… oui. In-ter-dit.

-Pas particulièrement. Ayoros. Oui. Et l'interrogatoire est terminé.

Devant le ton légèrement passif-agressif de Kanon, Milo fronce les sourcils. Il connaît bien son colocataire depuis toutes ces années… Très bien, même. Kanon cherche à lui cacher quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, qui plus est. Or, on ne cache rien à Milo. Rien du tout. Les anges n'ont aucune notion d'intimité. C'est un de leurs grands défauts…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demande le DJ d'un ton ostensiblement soupçonneux.

-Rien. Rien qui te concerne en tout cas. Fous-moi la paix.

-Dans tes rêves, peut-être. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Le visage du DJ a changé du tout au tout. Il s'est complètement refermé. Ses pupilles se sont rétrécies et ont pris un éclat étrange… Inquisiteur. C'est cela. Des yeux qui datent du temps de la Sainte Inquisition. Les anges aussi peuvent se montrer cruels et sans pitié. Ils peuvent aller jusqu'à être le bras armé de Dieu.

-Je ne te cache rien. Absolument rien. Nada. Que dalle. Me gonfle pas, Milo. On est fatigués, tous les deux : j'ai pas envie qu'on se gueule dessus.

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on s'engueule si tu ne me caches rien ?

Kanon s'est retourné pour prendre un pull. Le pli, au niveau de son pantalon, n'échappe pas au regard indiscret et aiguisé de Milo.

-Tu as quoi dans ta poche ?, demande le DJ, d'un ton sec.

Kanon ferme les yeux et grimace. C'est mort… Ultime tentative. Un miracle, ça arrive.

-Je t'ai dit que ça te concernait pas. T'es pas ma mère ou quoique ce soit du genre, Milo. Alors lâche-moi.

La référence aux parents. C'est bas, vil et mesquin, compte tenu de leur situation respective. Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre : tous les coups sont permis.

-Tout ce qui te concerne me concerne, rétorque le DJ qui n'a pas bronché. Ya quoi dans ta poche ?

Soupir. Et le pire, c'est que Kanon ne lui en veut pas. Milo s'inquiète pour lui. Milo a peur qu'il replonge. A raison. Il a rechuté deux fois la première année. Deux fois de plus, au début de la deuxième. Milo lui fait confiance… mais Milo crève de trouille. A sa façon bien sûr. Et… même si c'est lourd, Kanon reconnait sans mal qu'il aime ça. Qu'il lui en est reconnaissant, en tout cas, de continuer à s'intéresser vraiment à lui. Au début, enfin après sa première désintox, il a rapidement trouvé ça étouffant. Ils ont eus des mots avec Milo… Souvent. Et à chaque fois que ça partait vraiment en vrille, que Kanon quittait l'appartement… il se retrouvait à la rue. Et Milo passait des plombes à le chercher dans tout Paris. Pour le retrouver, camé jusqu'aux yeux, dans un squat quelconque. Milo ne s'excusait jamais. Il se contentait de lui gueuler dessus, finissant leur dispute, en lui répétant qu'il arrêterait de le traiter comme un môme le jour où Kanon serait foutu de passer trois jours d'affilée sans toucher à cette merde. Jusqu'à ce que Kanon lui demande pardon. Et que Milo culpabilise à son tour. Et qu'il lui promette de moins le couver. Ce qu'il fait, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître en cet instant. Il y a juste quand il entend ce timbre dans la voix du serveur, ce timbre si particulier qui allume un grand panneau au-dessus de sa tête avec écrit _J'ai fait une connerie, _qu'il laisse libre cours à ses gênes de mère poule. Une chance que Kanon n'ait jamais su s'en débarrasser ni le contrefaire. Une chance pour Milo, en tout cas.

-Bon, fait le DJ, on va pas y passer la nuit… Ya quoi dans ta poche ?

Kanon regarde sa montre.

-Bof, on a que deux heures à tuer avant le lever du Soleil. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con !

Milo n'a eu qu'à hausser le ton. Kanon grimace et ferme les yeux. Il déteste ça. Il déteste mettre Milo en colère. Vraiment en colère, s'entend. Il écarte les bras de son corps, signifiant à son ami qu'il accepte la fouille. Le DJ plonge sa main dans la poche et en retire la liasse de billet.

-C'est quoi ça ? Attends… Me dis pas que…

Les yeux de Milo se sont agrandis devant l'horreur de la révélation. Tout devient clair. A commencer par les yeux baissés du type, dans le couloir, en réponse à son sourire…

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, tente Kanon. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-M'expliquer quoi, Kanon ? Putain… ! Tu sais où ça t'a mené, merde… ! Tu tiens tant que ça à replonger…?!

-Non… bien sûr que non… Milo, je te jure, c'est pas ce que tu crois, murmure le serveur en lui prenant les mains.

-Ah ? Il ne t'a pas donné de l'argent pour coucher avec toi ?

-Si…

-Ben c'est pile poil ce que je croyais, figure-toi. Et c'est ce qu'on appelle communément de la prostitution. Et c'est un peu ce qui t'a poussé à te droguer… mais c'est moi qui me fais des idées, bien sûr. C'est limpide. Continue à te foutre de ma gueule, Kanon. J'adore ça.

-Tu comprends pas, murmure Kanon en se mordant à moitié les lèvres. Il en avait besoin.

-Besoin ?, demande Milo en haussant un sourcil. Besoin ? Ce type avait besoin de coucher avec toi, et de payer pour ça. Parce que simplement baiser ça aurait pas suffi, bien sûr. C'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

-Oui.

Milo se dégage de son colocataire, fait deux pas en arrière, écarte les mains devant lui, au niveau de sa tête, les index tendus vers le ciel, le visage légèrement baissé vers le sol.

-Va falloir que tu sois très fort pour me faire avaler ça, Kanon. Très fort. Mais je veux bien te laisser une chance. Au nom de notre amitié. Et du resto que tu me paieras avec cette thune, si tu arrives à me convaincre. Dans le cas contraire, on la partagera avec le reste des serveurs. Marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu.

-Bien, fait Milo en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Je t'écoute.

Kanon ferme les yeux un instant et sort une cigarette de son paquet. Une des dernières. Il joue un instant avec, avant de l'allumer et se cale contre la table, comme d'habitude.

-C'est compliqué, finit-il par lâcher en même temps que sa première exhalation de fumée.

-Je sens que Shina va être ravie de son bonus…

-J'ai pas dit que j'arriverais pas à t'expliquer mais que c'était compliqué. Donc hésite pas à poser des questions si c'est pas clair.

-T'inquiète, comme dirait l'autre. Me gênerais pas. C'est pas mon genre.

Kanon passe une main fatiguée sur son visage.

-Bon. Ce type… Ayoros, il est amoureux d'un mec. Un mec qui s'appelle Saga. Et qui me ressemble.

-OK. Jusque là, je crois que j'ai pigé.

-Il est complètement à fond dessus. Non, mais grave, sans déconner. Mais ce Saga en question, c'est son patron. Et il ose pas faire le premier pas, statut social toussa. Là où ça se complique c'est que Saga se tape un de ses adjoints au bureau.

-Au bureau ?

-Au bureau. Tu sais comme moi ce que c'est que d'entendre ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre du voisin. Maintenant imagine s'il s'agissait d'un mec auquel tu tenais vraiment. Et que ça se passe durant tes heures de boulot.

-Pas glop, c'est ça ?

-Pas glop du tout. Plutôt glauque même.

-Je veux bien que la situation soit spé, Kanon… mais je vois pas du tout en quoi ça justifie qu'il te file de la thune…

-Il voulait coucher avec moi. Enfin avec Saga, par procuration. Pour… se libérer de sa frustration. Pour relâcher la pression. Je pouvais pas refuser. Je sais pas… J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il allait finir par faire une connerie si je lui disais non…

-Et donc ?

-Je suis pas Saga. Je lui ai dit que j'accepterais de jouer le jeu, mais pas gratuitement. Faut qu'il soit vraiment atteint pour qu'il ait accepté, tu peux me faire confiance. J'ai pas pris de gants. Mais faut pas qu'il se mette à vivre dans son monde et qu'il me prenne vraiment pour Saga. Donc avant, et après, il m'a filé de l'argent. Pour garder un contact avec la réalité. C'est un peu comme une séance de psy, si tu veux. Enfin pas tout à fait mais… C'est pour de faux. Il en est conscient. C'est un premier pas.

-Un premier pas, vers quoi ?

-Vers… son sauvetage. Sa… réparation. Écoute, Milo, tu connais le monde des camés. Moi, je connais celui du trottoir. De mecs comme lui, j'en ai croisé un paquet. Enfin pas les mêmes exactement, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire. J'ai fait au mieux. Pour l'aider. Comme tu m'as aidé. Il en a besoin. C'est toi qui répète tout le temps qu'il faut passer le relais, et tout ce baratin.

-T'as pas le droit de te servir de ma vision de la vie pour justifier tes conneries, Kanon.

-C'est pas une connerie, je te promets. Je me prostituerai plus. Pas pour de vrai. Je veux juste le sortir de là. Je suis sûr que je peux faire quelque chose pour lui… Je le sens, Milo. Pour une fois que je peux être utile à quelqu'un…

Milo soupire et regarde les billets qu'il tient encore dans sa main.

-Tu me jure que ça ne le concernera que lui ? Et que tu vas tout faire pour que ça ne dure pas longtemps ?

-Juste le temps de le convaincre de se déclarer, ou qu'il peut aller voir ailleurs. Mais je peux pas te donner de date.

-Tu me feras un compte-rendu de vos… séances ?

-Si tu y tiens. Comme ça, tu pourras m'aider à lui donner les bons conseils.

-Et si je te le demande parce que tu pars trop en sucette, tu arrêteras tout ?

-Je te le promets.

Le DJ tend les billets à Kanon, qui les accepte et les range dans sa poche.

-J'y crois pas… Dans quelle galère on s'est embarqué, encore…, murmure Milo.

-Désolé…

Milo soupire. Milo sourit.

-C'est rien. J'aurais certainement fait pareil. Enfin pas pareil, mais… j'aurais fait un truc, dans mon style. Enfin… De toute façon, ce qui est fait, est fait, hein ?... La seule chose que je veux, c'est que toi, tu ailles bien.

-C'est le cas … je te promets.

-Alors c'est cool. Et bonne année, surtout, Kanon.

-Bonne année à toi aussi, Milo.

Ils se lèvent. Ils prennent leurs manteaux et quittent la boite pour rentrer chez eux. Et dormir. Enfin.


	6. Mercredi 4 Janvier

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Ayoros a fait la connaissance de Kanon. Ce dernier a décidé de lui venir en aide… et lui a fait une proposition pour le moins particulière, que le Secrétaire de Saga a acceptée. L'apprenant, Milo fait promettre à Kanon de ne pas replonger dans ses anciens travers._

_NdA__ : Poutoux à toutes et à tous ! Comme je vous l'avais dit, les jours commencent à s'écouler entre les chapitres. Ici, seulement quelques uns. Mais certains sauts temporels seront, à l'avenir, bien plus importants. Sans l'être trop, je l'espère. Je fais confiance à votre imagination pour remplir les blancs éventuels (oui, je suis une feignasse :] ).  
_

_Eternyti :__ tu peux tout à fait mettre en ligne mes écrits – je te fais confiance. Simplement, j'aimerais juste que cela ne concerne que Rés. et NI pour le moment. Des histoires terminées, quoi. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que cela me dérangerait pour NWS. Pour le moment en tout cas. Probablement parce qu'avec celles qui sont finies, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne sont plus du tout à moi. Pour le chapitre 5, je me dois de défendre notre cher Dragon des Mers. Kanon ne sait pas qu'il a un jumeau. Il ne sait même pas qu'il a un frère, du reste. Il sait qu'il a été enlevé, tout bébé, à Paris. C'est tout. Il a fait le choix de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus sur son passé dans le train qui le menait à Paris, et ça n'a pas changé depuis. C'est Saga qui sait qu'il a eu un jumeau. Mais il pense qu'il est mort. Donc il n'en parle jamais. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi Ayoros n'en a pas connaissance – et donc, pour lui, Kanon est bel et bien un sosie. Pour les Judge… et les autres… Je te laisse le plaisir, ou non, de la découverte._

_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Dans la fade lumière des fins d'après-midi hivernales, les deux Bentley des Solos sont garées devant la résidence Judge. Julian est déjà au volant de son coupé blanc et en fait vrombir le moteur. Sa sœur, entourée de son manteau blanc et des bras de Minos, lui accorde un regard courroucé, avant de grimper sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser une dernière fois son fiancé.

-Je t'appellerai depuis Deauville.

-J'y compte bien, ma chérie, lui assure l'homme en l'aidant à monter en voiture.

Minos referme la portière et tape distraitement au carreau de la vitre du chauffeur qui met aussitôt le contact. L'aîné des Judge recule alors et rejoint Eaque et Rhadamanthe sur les marches du perron. Les trois frères ont pris leur après-midi, pour être présents lors du départ de leurs invités. Ensemble, ils regardent la limousine et le cabriolet s'éloigner et passer les grilles de la propriété, avant de regagner le hall.

-Et voilà… ils sont partis…, soupire Minos en refermant la porte.

A cette déclaration, imperceptiblement, l'aîné s'affaisse, ses épaules légèrement plus relâchées. Les traits fins de son visage ne sont plus tendus par la vanité. Ses yeux dorés ont été vidés de toute trace de mépris. Il vient de quitter le costume de l'Empereur, pour devenir Minos. Juste Minos. Un homme… presque comme les autres. Presque. Car s'il a gagné en humanité, sa noblesse majestueuse ne l'a pas quitté. Il n'en est que plus beau.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas les regretter…

Minos se tourne vers Eaque et lui sourit, baissant un instant les paupières.

-Non… bien sûr que non. C'est vrai que ces quatre jours ont été un peu longs.

-A qui la faute ?, rétorque Rhadamanthe, d'un ton sec.

-Thétis est ma fiancée, Rhada. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire de rentrer chez elle juste après la fête.

-Il existe un juste milieu entre la renvoyer à quatre heures de matin, et les inviter, elle et son frère, à rester une semaine, rétorque le blond en serrant les dents.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches ? Cette histoire ne te concerne pas que je sache…

Les deux regards d'or s'affrontent durant de longues secondes. Eaque s'approche de Minos et pose une main sur son épaule, tandis qu'il regarde leur petit frère.

-Personne ne va rien reprocher à personne. Ils sont partis, tant mieux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous gâchent cette soirée, alors que nous sommes enfin seuls tous les trois.

-Désolé, murmure le benjamin en détournant les yeux. Je serais en haut si vous avez besoin de moi.

Et il les laisse là. Minos regarde Eaque.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il a ?

-C'est ma faute, avoue le brun. Avec Thétis et Julian, ici… j'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais pas dû dire. Rien de grave, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air suspicieux de son frère. Simplement, je n'avais pas trop le moral, par moment et… je me suis reposé sur lui. Un peu trop. Ne lui en veux pas, s'il-te-plait…

-Tu n'avais pas le moral ?

-Cela t'étonne ?

-Un peu… Tu avais l'air de t'amuser au réveillon. Et même ces derniers jours.

-Tu crois vraiment que… ?

Eaque lève les yeux au ciel, s'écarte de son frère, et prend une grande respiration.

-Peux-tu me dire de quand date notre dernier réveillon ensemble ?

L'aîné, surpris par la question, se met à réfléchir. Il grimace lorsqu'il comprend.

-Eaque…

Le cadet s'est retourné pour ne plus avoir à le regarder dans les yeux, et joue avec la statue de griffon exposée sur la console à côté de lui.

-Je m'étais dit… que cette fois, ce serait différent. Qu'on pourrait commencer la nouvelle année, ensemble… Je comprends qu'il fallait que Thétis soit là, et Julian aussi… qu'il fallait donner cette fête, mais… ça ne m'a pas empêché d'espérer que tu ressentais la même chose et que tu trouverais un moyen pour qu'on se retrouve seuls le plus tôt possible. Alors quand tu les as invités à rester…

Minos se glisse derrière lui, et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Il pose sa tête sur son épaule et resserre son étreinte.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou te faire de la peine, tu le sais… J'essaye juste de faire ce qui est le mieux pour…

-Pour l'Empire. Pour les Judge. Je sais, je sais… ne t'en fais pas. Ça va passer.

-Je peux faire quelque chose, pour me faire pardonner ?

Eaque tourne légèrement la tête pour accrocher le regard doré. Il sourit, amusé.

-Te faire pardonner de quoi ? Je ne t'en veux pas.

Minos sourit à son tour et penche sa tête de manière à ce qu'elle vienne toucher celle de son frère.

-Je t'aime, Eaque… et je hais mes parents, ajoute-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

-Pas autant que moi, je t'assure.

-Si seulement Rhadamanthe avait pu mieux faire le guet…, murmure Minos en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun.

-Tu ne peux pas le rendre responsable. Il avait à peine dix ans… Et ils auraient fini par le découvrir même sans ça. Ils s'en doutaient déjà, du reste.

-Je sais mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si on avait été juste un peu plus discrets, aujourd'hui, toi et moi, on pourrait… être vraiment ensemble.

-Parce qu'on ne l'est pas ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…, murmure l'aîné en embrassant sa gorge et en laissant ses mains glisser sous le pull du brun. Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, mon amour… Si seulement tu n'étais pas mon frère… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils t'adoptent ?

Eaque sourit, se retourne, passe ses bras autour du cou de Minos et plonge ses yeux violets dans ceux d'or.

-Ne pose pas de questions dont tu connais la réponse… Et tu remarqueras qu'ils ont rempli leurs objectifs : pendant douze ans, on ne s'est pratiquement pas vus, et tu vas épouser Thétis. Ils doivent être ravis : tu embrasses enfin, et de ton propre chef, le destin qu'ils avaient prévu pour toi…

-Mais je t'aime toujours…

Minos pousse Eaque contre la console et se met à l'embrasser, passionnément. Il lui retire son pull, qui échoue sur le parquet. Il commence à déboutonner sa chemise, tout en dévorant sa gorge. Eaque se laisse faire, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu veux vraiment faire ça ici ?

-Je me contrefous du lieu… J'ai envie de toi.

-Ces quelques jours t'auraient-ils frustré, toi aussi ?, demande-t-il, moqueur.

-Probablement, répond Minos, le plus sérieusement du monde, en défaisant la ceinture de son amant.

Eaque pousse un râle de plaisir lorsque la main de Minos glisse dans son pantalon. Il a gardé ses bras passés autour de son cou, tendus, les mains croisées loin du corps de son frère, passif à l'extrême. Minos continue de le déshabiller, avec empressement. Presque avec violence. Eaque aime la brutalité de leurs retrouvailles. Il aime sentir la passion dévorante que son frère laisse à nouveau s'exprimer, après l'avoir enfouie au plus profond de son être durant des jours. Ça le rassure de constater qu'elle est toujours là, toujours aussi forte, toujours aussi ardente… Minos lui a retiré son boxer et s'affaire maintenant pour faire tomber ses propres vêtements, le costume noir Saint-Laurent se mêlant sans façon aux couleurs claires de l'ensemble Jean-Paul Gaultier du cadet sur le parquet sombre. Ils ont quitté, tous deux, leur armure. Ils sont seuls à présent. Plus rien n'existe que l'autre. Eaque ferme les yeux, une expression d'extase peinte sur le visage, lorsque Minos agrippe ses hanches, le soulève, le fait s'allonger sur la console, et vient le pénétrer dans un mouvement lent et continu. Il grimace sous l'effet de la douleur. Il se mord les lèvres. Il gémit. C'est tellement bon… Enfin. Enfin, Minos et lui ne font plus qu'un.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?, s'inquiète son frère.

-Fais-moi l'amour, au lieu de poser des questions débiles.

-Alors regarde-moi.

L'ordre de Minos a des accents de prière.

-J'ai envie de voir tes yeux, mon amour…, continue l'aîné. J'ai envie de voir tes yeux pendant que je t'aime. Je veux pouvoir y lire… à quel point tu m'aimes…

Eaque s'est redressé, en appui sur ses avant-bras, ses mains agrippant le rebord du meuble. Et alors que Minos commence à se mouvoir, entre férocité et douceur, puissance et tendresse, dans le corps de son frère adoptif, leurs regards se croisent pour ne plus se lâcher, pour toujours montrer à l'autre et le plaisir, et le désir, et l'amour absolu qu'ils se vouent depuis bientôt quinze ans. Quinze ans depuis qu'ils ont échangé leur premier baiser, l'adoption d'Eaque ayant suivi quelques mois plus tard, après que leurs parents les aient surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous le regard désespéré et rongé par la culpabilité d'un Rhadamanthe à la joue rouge, leur père lui tordant le bras de sa poigne infernale. Douze ans depuis qu'ils sont amants, et la disgrâce définitive du cadet… Douze longues années durant lesquelles chaque instant qu'ils ont pu voler, avec la complicité de leur frère et de Charon, avait un goût de paradis et de péché.

* * *

Au premier étage, dans la salle de sport, Rhadamanthe est en sueur. Autour de lui, plusieurs bancs de musculations, deux vélos d'intérieur, et trois tapis de course. De l'autre côté de la pièce, la large cabine en bois d'un sauna se fond dans l'ambiance claire de la pièce. Un peu plus loin, un solarium a été aménagé, investissement inutile si l'on considère le peu de cas que font les trois frères de ce type d'appareil. Son tee-shirt gris, sans manche, est pratiquement devenu transparent. Des mèches collantes lui barrent le visage sans qu'il semble s'en soucier. Et des gouttes de transpiration glissent sur sa peau, jusqu'à se répandre sur le sol. Ses bras sont tendus, ses mains l'une au-dessus de l'autre, devant lui, enserrant les rames. Il se met à bruyamment expulser l'air de ses poumons et pousse sur ses jambes. Violemment. Il ne devrait pas être aussi brusque. Il le sait du reste. L'aviron est un sport qui requiert avant tout, pour être bien pratiqué, de maîtriser sa puissance et de ne la libérer que dans un mouvement souple, fluide… Ce sera pour une autre fois. Ses jambes sont à présent presque tendues… il a commencé à ramener ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il bascule en arrière, afin d'augmenter encore l'amplitude du mouvement, menton rentré, pour ne pas risquer de se blesser. Emportés par la vitesse, ses pieds tirent sur les lacets qui les enserrent. Rhadamanthe s'en sert d'appui et replie les jambes, repoussant ses bras loin devant lui, ramenant sa poitrine contre ses cuisses, inspirant une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Et il repart, instantanément. Ses bras et ses épaules lui font mal, ses abdominaux le brûlent, ses jambes le font souffrir, ses dorsaux ne sont plus que douleurs… mais il continue, sourd à leurs prières et à leurs avertissements. Il se tend et se détend, se rassemble et s'étire, sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il rame. Cela n'a aucune importance. Le temps n'existe plus. Il n'y a que le présent. Sa conscience ne se résume plus qu'à ce rameur et à son corps, à sa parfaite coordination. Rhadamanthe Judge est, une fois de plus, entièrement à ce qu'il fait. D'ailleurs, c'est à peine s'il remarque Eaque, qui est venu s'asseoir non loin de lui.

Le cadet le regarde. Il observe le jeu des muscles puissants du benjamin et son visage fermé. Rhadamanthe serre les dents. Dans ses yeux, couve une rage sourde. Cet exercice n'a d'autre but que de chercher à la maîtriser. Peu de choses en ce monde sont capables d'énerver le blond. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne laisse sa violence s'exprimer ailleurs que sur cet appareil de torture. Il lui arrive bien, de temps en temps, d'avoir un geste, une parole ou un regard rageur, mais il se contient immédiatement, étouffant cette flamme aussi rapidement qu'elle est née. C'en est presque désolant, de le voir à ce point refuser de se laisser aller à être lui-même. Le cœur d'Eaque se serre. Le brun a peur, oui, qu'un jour vienne où son petit frère perde le contrôle. Car il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait en résulter. Rhadamanthe garde tant de choses en lui… et en refoule davantage, si cela est possible. Et depuis si longtemps. Le jour où il explosera, restera-t-il, autour de lui, autre chose qu'un champ de ruines ? Et, plus important encore, Rhadamanthe lui-même y survivra-t-il ? D'un geste de la tête, Eaque balaye au loin cette pensée : ce jour n'est pas encore venu. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour qu'il n'arrive jamais.

Sur le rameur, Rhadamanthe s'est arrêté. Position quasi-fœtale. La tête dans ses genoux, il reprend son souffle. Il se redresse, après quelques secondes, et défait les attaches de ses pieds. Il ramasse la serviette blanche, à côté de lui, et s'essuie le visage et le cou. Il regarde enfin Eaque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Parler ?

La voix du brun est tendre et innocente. Ce timbre, il ne l'utilise pratiquement qu'avec son petit frère. Comme pour lui signifier qu'ils sont… entre eux. Que le blond peut baisser sa garde. Peine perdue le plus souvent. Comme maintenant. Rhadamanthe a détourné les yeux et s'est levé.

-Et de quoi ?, demande-t-il de sa voix minérale.

-Tu le sais. De Minos.

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

-C'est faux, se contente de constater le cadet, sans une once de reproche dans la voix. Tu lui en veux. A cause de moi.

Rhadamanthe reste immobile quelques instants, son regard accroché au parquet clair de la salle, sa serviette toujours dans sa main. Son poing se crispe autour du tissu éponge. Il soupire et la jette sur son épaule.

-Pas à cause de toi…

-Si.

Rhadamanthe se tourne vers son frère qui ne s'est toujours pas relevé.

-Je t'assure que non.

-Et moi je te dis que si tu lui en veux, c'est parce que tu crois qu'il m'a fait souffrir.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être ?

-Pas autant que tu le penses, en tout cas. Et c'est ma faute.

-Certainement pas.

-Si. Ecoute… Je sais ce qu'implique de n'être que l'amant. S'il m'arrive parfois de l'oublier, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à moi, et non à lui. Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais en acceptant ce rôle dans sa vie.

Rhadamanthe baisse la tête, pour ne plus avoir à regarder le visage paisible de son frère.

-Tu mérites mieux, Eaque. Vous méritez mieux… tous les deux. Mieux que ces mensonges, mieux que cette… pantomime absurde.

-Nous faisons ce qui est nécessaire pour l'Empire, Rhada. Nous avons besoin de cette alliance avec les Solo. D'autant plus après les dernières acquisitions de Gemini. Nous n'avons pas le choix. L'Empire est ce qui compte avant tout.

-Vraiment ? Pour toi aussi ?

-Evidemment, répond Eaque, que la question de son petit frère a surpris. Je suis un Judge, Rhada.

-Alors je ne dois pas en être un…, murmure le benjamin. Tu es meilleur que moi.

Eaque le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il se lève brutalement et s'approche de lui, très inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Rhadamanthe prend une grande respiration et accroche de son regard les yeux violets.

-Je me moque de l'Empire, finit-il par avouer.

-Alors que tu passes tes journées à t'en occuper ? Tu y dépenses plus d'énergie et de temps que Minos et moi réunis… Tu es plus souvent sur les Champs qu'ici…

-Parce que l'Empire importe à Minos. Il n'y a plus que vous qui comptez pour moi, maintenant que…

Eaque grimace et ferme les yeux. Rhadamanthe n'a pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. _Maintenant que Papa et Maman sont morts…_ Si le couple n'était pas déjà dans le caveau familial, Eaque les tuerait dans l'instant.

-Ne dis rien à Minos, s'il-te-plait…, lâche le blond dans un souffle.

Eaque serre les dents. Evidemment. Ne pas décevoir le grand frère. Lui cacher, autant que faire se peut, ce que le benjamin considère comme une faiblesse, une trahison. Cet aveu qu'il vient de lui faire… Jamais Rhadamanthe ne s'est autant mis à nu.

-Je ne dirai rien. Je te le promets.

Il ne veut pas trahir la confiance de son petit frère alors que celui-ci commence vraiment à s'ouvrir. Ces derniers mois passés avec lui n'auront pas servi à rien. C'est une raison d'espérer… au milieu de la souffrance qu'a provoqué la déclaration de Rhadamanthe et le ton lourd de regret sur lequel il l'a faite. Eaque pose une main sur l'épaule du blond.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, Rhada. Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Merci.

L'instant d'après, le visage du benjamin a retrouvé sa dureté habituelle. Il se dégage.

-Je vais dans ma chambre. Je vais prendre une douche. Je vous retrouve en bas, pour le thé.

Eaque le regarde partir et soupire. Rhadamanthe a été honnête avec lui… et lui ne l'a pas été - comme il ne l'a pas été avec Shion, du reste. Cette fois non plus, il ne lui a pas dit qu'il souffrait effectivement de ne pas être libre d'aimer Minos comme il le souhaite. Qu'il est fatigué de mentir, toujours. Fatigué de continuer à faire comme s'il avait encore le cœur à papillonner, alors que son cœur, justement, ne réclame encore et toujours que son frère. Il ne lui a pas dit qu'il n'a plus envie d'oublier dans d'autres bras, dans d'autres corps, le fait que Minos et lui ne peuvent pas être ensemble à chaque instant. Cette fois non plus, il ne lui a pas parlé de ses démarches pour tenter de voir s'il serait éventuellement possible de faire annuler son adoption… dans l'espoir fou, le cas échéant, de voir Minos rompre ses fiançailles. Il n'a rien dit… parce qu'il a honte, tout comme Rhadamanthe, de faire passer un peu de ses désirs personnels avant le bien de l'Empire.

Il hait ses parents adoptifs. Il les hait. De toute son âme.

* * *

Dans le bureau de la maison, pièce de bois sombre et de velours prune, Minos consulte et met en ordre quelques documents. Des papiers qu'il avait sortis pour les étudier avec Julian. Des papiers sans réelle importance. Quelques prospections futures, des idées, jetées pêle-mêle, concernant le développement de l'entreprise pour lesquelles il semblait de bon ton de solliciter l'expertise de son futur beau-frère. Julian n'a évidemment pas été dupe : l'héritier des Solo sait que l'aîné des Judge ne lui montrera rien de capital tant que les deux familles ne seront pas définitivement unies par les liens sacrés du mariage. Mais le geste a été apprécié à sa juste valeur. La même que lorsque les deux hommes étudient les comptes de la Fondation des parents de Julian. Il s'agit là de preuves de bonne volonté. D'amitié. Qui se changera bientôt en confiance. Minos soupire. Assis dans son grand fauteuil, il laisse son regard courir le long du bureau circulaire pour s'attarder sur le large siège, sur sa droite. Celui d'Eaque. Il sait que son frère n'aime pas les Solo. Le brun a beau dire qu'il ne s'agit pas là de jalousie… Minos ne peut s'ôter de l'esprit l'idée que ce sentiment n'y est pas étranger. Comment réagirait-il, lui, si son frère débarquait un jour en lui disant qu'il va se marier ? Pour l'Empire, soit… mais se marier tout de même. Probablement pas aussi bien qu'Eaque en tout cas. Il n'a qu'à penser aux regards que le brun lance à tous ces hommes pour sentir son esprit s'enflammer. Il lui suffit de l'imaginer embrassant quelqu'un d'autre que lui… Il lui suffit d'imaginer que d'autres que lui ont le droit de toucher son corps, de le goûter, de lui soutirer des soupirs d'extase… de lui faire l'amour… pour sentir son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines. Mais que peut-il contre cela ? De quel droit empêcherait-il son frère d'occuper ses soirées comme il l'entend, soirées que lui-même voit s'écouler au bras de Thétis ? Comment en vouloir à Eaque de coucher avec d'autres alors que lui passe plus de la moitié de ses nuits en compagnie de sa fiancée ? Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Il se doit de les accepter. Après tout, il a été élevé dans ce sens. Il est loin d'être le seul concerné dans cette histoire. Il y a Eaque, et Rhadamanthe, bien sûr… Il y a Thétis évidemment, et Julian… Mais Il y a aussi, et surtout, tous ces gens qui travaillent pour l'Empire. Tous ces gens qu'on lui a appris à aimer, comme un Roi doit aimer ses sujets. Ils comptent sur lui, pour préserver l'entreprise et la faire prospérer. Sur lui. Minos Judge. L'héritier qui est devenu Empereur.

On frappe à la porte. Charon entre, en réponse à l'invitation de Minos. Il ne pouvait s'agir que du majordome : ses frères ne frappent pas lorsqu'ils doivent entrer dans le bureau, puisqu'il s'agit également du leur. Le maître d'hôtel s'incline.

-Où souhaitez-vous que je serve le thé, Monsieur ?

-Qu'en pense Eaque ?

Cette question a été un réflexe. Quand ils sont seuls, tout se déroule toujours de la même façon. Rhadamanthe expose les faits, personne n'arrivant à la cheville du benjamin lorsqu'il s'agit de faire un résumé clair et objectif d'une situation donnée. Eaque conseille, imbattable qu'il est pour évaluer les risques et les avantages d'une décision, ses conséquences. Et Minos décide choisissant tel ou tel scenario, telle ou telle proposition, se fiant totalement aux analyses présentes et prospectives de ses deux frères. Même pour le thé. Rhadamanthe fera comprendre, si besoin, qu'il en est bientôt l'heure ; Eaque proposera une ou deux pièces pour le déguster, en fonction des humeurs de chacun – le salon pour profiter de la cheminée, le jardin d'hiver pour la vue sur le parc,…- ; Minos disposera.

-Il suggérait la salle de musique. Ou le salon.

-Je vois… Où est-il en ce moment ?

-Dans la salle de billard. Il joue en vous attendant, vous et Monsieur Rhadamanthe.

Minos sourit.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Nous prendrons le thé au salon.

-Bien, Monsieur.

-Il y a autre chose ?, demande le maître de maison en voyant que le majordome s'attarde dans la pièce.

-C'est à propos de ma demande…

Minos réfléchit un instant… La demande de Charon. Celle de se voir adjoindre des domestiques supplémentaires. Minos est forcé de reconnaître qu'elle est parfaitement justifiée. Charon s'occupe seul de la maison, tout en leur servant occasionnellement de chauffeur. Or, depuis la mort de leurs parents, avec le retour d'Eaque et l'approche de son mariage avec Thétis, le travail du maître d'hôtel s'est vu considérablement augmenté. La seule chose qui retienne Minos d'accéder à la requête de son fidèle serviteur est sa relation avec son cadet. De nouveaux valets impliqueraient de les mettre de la confidence… car il est bien évidemment inenvisageable que les deux frères mettent un terme à leur liaison. Une liaison dont ils ne sont plus que quatre à connaître l'existence. Un secret jalousement gardé. Même le reste de leur famille ne soupçonne rien.

-Charon… Nous en avons déjà discuté. Je suis profondément et sincèrement désolé, mais c'est un risque que je refuse de courir. Si quelqu'un apprenait… et que cela vienne aux oreilles de Thétis… ce serait une catastrophe.

De cela, Charon est parfaitement conscient. Il veille sur les trois frères depuis des années, depuis leur naissance. Il les a vus grandir. Il les a vus s'aimer. Et il les a protégés, autant que sa place le lui permettait, chaque jour de sa vie passé à leur service, plus attaché aux enfants qu'à leurs parents. Et il continuera ainsi jusqu'à sa mort.

-J'ai peut-être une solution, Monsieur.

-Vraiment ?, demande Minos.

Voilà qui serait intéressant. Il n'a aucune envie de surcharger cet homme qui les a toujours soutenus, lui et ses frères. S'il existe un moyen de lui faciliter la tâche, Minos en sera le premier ravi.

-Mon neveu cherche une place. Ainsi qu'une pour son compagnon. Lui, je ne le connais que peu, mais je me porte garant de Sylphide. Je m'étais dit qu'ils pourraient s'installer dans les dépendances. Sylphide m'aiderait ici, et son ami pourrait servir de chauffeur et s'occuper du parc. Il a suivi une formation de jardinier et voue une passion à tout ce qui a trait à l'automobile.

-Et il supporterait, sans poser de questions, de ne pas être autorisé à entrer dans le manoir ?

-Je ne sais, Monsieur. Je souhaitais vous soumettre l'idée avant de m'en ouvrir à mon neveu.

Minos regarde son majordome. Il a l'air si fatigué. On le serait à moins. Minos se lève et vient lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

-Nous en parlerons ce soir, au dîner. Cette discussion nous concerne tous.

-Comme vous le souhaitez.

-Qu'y aura-t-il au menu ?

-Un velouté d'asperges et un peu de rôti de dinde, avec quelques pommes au four. Celui de ce midi, j'en ai peur, ajoute le serviteur, à regret.

-Cette dinde était délicieuse. Je serai ravi de pouvoir y goûter à nouveau. Et je suis certain qu'Eaque et Rhadamanthe seront de mon avis.

Il accompagne Charon dans le couloir. Mais alors qu'il referme la porte et que l'homme s'apprête à repartir en direction des cuisines, Minos l'arrête.

-Au fait…

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-Pourriez-vous changer les draps de ma chambre… ?

Charon sourit.

-Je m'en suis déjà chargé. C'est la première chose que j'ai faite après le départ de nos invités.

Minos laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il accorde un regard d'excuse à son domestique.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir posé la question. J'aurais dû m'en douter mais… Merci.

-Ne le soyez pas, Monsieur. Je comprends parfaitement. Je vous apporte le thé.

-Merci encore, Charon. Sincèrement. Pour tout.

Le majordome s'incline et repart. Minos le regarde quelques instants, avant qu'il ne disparaisse au détour de l'angle du couloir. Que feraient-ils, sans lui ? Des bêtises, très probablement. Il fait deux pas et ouvre la porte en face de celle du bureau, pour voir Eaque, accroupi, le nez au niveau de la table, analysant la répartition des boules sur le tapis. Tournant la tête vers l'arrière et relevant les yeux, le brun sourit à son frère.

-Alors ? Qu'as-tu décidé ?

-Le salon.

-Je l'aurais parié.

-Pourquoi avoir également proposé la salle de musique dans ce cas ?, demande l'aîné, en haussant un sourcil.

-Parce que j'ai envie de vous entendre jouer, toi et Rhada. Ce sera pour plus tard. Je ne suis pas si pressé, après tout. Nous avons le temps…

Le visage de Minos se referme légèrement.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?, s'inquiète aussitôt le cadet.

-Je ne serais pas là ce week-end.

Eaque se retourne vers le billard, baisse la tête et se relève. Il pose les deux mains sur le rebord de la table de snooker.

-Pour quelles raisons ?

-Une course à Deauville. Thétis a découvert deux invitations en rentrant chez elle.

-Elle ne peut pas inviter Julian ?, grince le cadet.

-Il a déjà les siennes… Eaque, je suis désolé. Je sais que nous avions prévu…

-Tais-toi, s'il-te-plait. Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est rien, lance le brun en se retournant, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu parieras pour moi. Et tu as intérêt à gagner.

Il pose la queue sur le tapis de feutre et s'approche de son frère, qui n'a toujours pas osé dire le moindre mot. Comment Eaque fait-il pour supporter ce genre de choses ? Minos n'en a pas la moindre idée. Combien de sacrifices encore sera-t-il obligé de lui demander ? Combien de temps encore leur amour y survivra-t-il ? Que fera-t-il si un jour Eaque lui dit qu'il le quitte parce que la situation lui est devenue intolérable ? Il sent la main de son frère contre sa joue. Il plonge au fond de ses yeux violets.

-Eaque…

-Chut… Je t'ai dit de te taire, mon amour. Je t'aime. Et tu m'aimes. Le reste, tout le reste, n'a aucune importance.

Le contact des lèvres d'Eaque fait frissonner Minos. Pas qu'elles soient fraîches, non. Elles sont toujours plus chaudes que les siennes, quelques soient les circonstances. Mais leur saveur lui provoque systématiquement une sensation de vertige. Eaque a un goût de bonbon, un peu chimique et trop sucré. Un goût de fraises tagada. De celles qu'ils mangeaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Le goût du bonheur.

-Rien ne compte… hormis Rhada, évidemment, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire, en mettant fin à leur baiser.

-Evidemment. Je viens d'avoir une idée… Dans dix jours, allons à Megève, tous les trois. Pour le week-end. Si Rhadamanthe vient avec nous, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à convaincre Thétis qu'elle ne peut nous accompagner.

Eaque réfléchit quelques instants à peine. Pourquoi tergiverser de toute façon, devant la vision idyllique que promet la proposition de Minos ? Eux trois, dans le chalet familial, loin de Paris. Loin des regards.

-Voilà qui me paraît effectivement être un excellent programme. Et Rhada sera ravi.

-Il s'est calmé ?

-Oui, soupire Eaque. Oui, cela va mieux. On s'est expliqué. Encore. Il n'aime vraiment pas que l'on mente, tu sais...

-Je n'aime guère cela non plus. Mais quoi ? Même s'il n'y avait pas Thétis… Nous sommes frères. Nous ne pourrions pas vivre normalement. Ne peut-il le comprendre ?

-Il le comprend… mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il approuve.

Minos hausse un sourcil.

-Il préfèrerait nous voir séparés, peut-être ?

Alors qu'Eaque ouvre la bouche pour répondre, c'est la voix de Rhadamanthe qui s'élève dans la pièce. Il a ouvert la porte derrière le couple, en silence, comme à son habitude.

-Tu sais parfaitement que non. Et j'espère que tu n'envisages pas sérieusement cette possibilité… Le thé est servi.

Rhadamanthe disparaît aussitôt derrière la porte qu'il a refermée. Eaque adresse un regard lourd de reproches à son aîné, se dégage de ses bras, et file à la poursuite du benjamin. Minos serre les dents. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Bien sûr… Encore une fois, il vient de contrarier son petit frère. Cela arrive de plus en plus souvent. Il n'est pratiquement plus un jour sans que Rhadamanthe et lui ne s'accrochent. Et cela dure depuis le retour d'Eaque… Le blond est le plus grand défenseur du brun, allant même jusqu'à être autrement plus royaliste que le roi… Comme si Minos lui-même ne s'en voulait pas assez de ne pouvoir offrir mieux à l'homme de sa vie… Mais son petit frère lui en veut. Et Minos sait bien pourquoi. Il n'a pas besoin d'en parler avec lui. Si Rhadamanthe est si en colère après lui, c'est parce que ce mensonge, ce secret, met à mal la valeur qui devrait régir chacune de leur action. L'honneur. Quel honneur dans la duperie ? Par amour, Minos trahit sa Maison. Par amour pour Eaque, Minos trahit les Judge. Et cela, Rhadamanthe, d'une droiture exemplaire en toute occasion, plus loyal et fidèle que lui-même ne peut l'être, Rhadamanthe qui n'a jamais failli, faisant ses choix dans le seul intérêt de l'Empire, ne saurait le tolérer. Minos déçoit son petit frère… et cette douleur est plus grande encore que tout le reste.

Mais il n'arrive pas à lui demander pardon. Il ne peut pas s'excuser d'aimer Eaque à ce point. Malheureusement, cela ne fait qu'augmenter le fossé qui les sépare. Il n'y a qu'à voir la réaction du blond lorsqu'il a lui a dit qu'il l'aimait, lors du réveillon. Dans ses bras, il a senti son frère se raidir. Et Rhadamanthe n'a rien répondu. Eaque a beau l'avoir assuré qu'il ne devait pas y voir autre chose que sa pudeur quasi maladive… que Rhadamanthe était ravi, absolument ravi, de ce témoignage d'affection - même s'il l'aurait certainement préféré moins public -, Minos ne peut s'empêcher de craindre que son petit frère finisse par lui retirer son amour, qui était jusque là inconditionnel. Il soupire. Il est l'aîné. Il est l'héritier. Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir peur. Il n'a pas le droit de se poser de questions comme celles-là. Que ce soit Eaque ou Rhadamanthe, il doit les protéger, assurer leur avenir. Il doit faire au mieux. Même s'ils en viennent un jour à ne plus l'aimer… même s'ils en viennent un jour à le haïr. La Famille et l'Empire. Les Judge. C'est à cela qu'il doit dédier son existence, et à rien d'autre. A rien d'autre. Alors Minos soupire et quitte la pièce. En arrivant au salon, il n'aura pas un mot au sujet de cet incident. Eaque a dû se charger, déjà, de jouer les médiateurs.

* * *

Il est tard lorsque les trois frères se retrouvent dans la salle de musique. Lors du dîner, ils ont parlé de la suggestion de Charon. Rhadamanthe s'en est remis à Eaque qui a approuvé vigoureusement. Comme le benjamin a semblé enthousiaste devant la proposition du week-end au ski. Et pour fêter ces bonnes nouvelles, le cadet a exigé un concert de la part de ses frères. Rhadamanthe a demandé quel pouvait être le rapport, sous le regard approbateur et solidaire de leur aîné. Eaque a souri… et leur a répondu aucun. Alors ils se sont retrouvés dans cette pièce, à l'ambiance feutrée. Eaque, alangui sur une méridienne, a les yeux qui brillent par anticipation. Minos est debout, son violon callé contre sa clavicule, son archer suspendu en l'air. Rhadamanthe est assis au piano à queue et leur tourne le dos. Eaque voit ses épaules se soulever, comme son torse, alors qu'il prend une grande inspiration. Jouer avec son aîné est toujours une source d'anxiété pour le benjamin. Il craint de n'être jamais à la hauteur du jeu du violoniste. Il rassemble son courage. Après tout, il s'agit de faire plaisir à Eaque. Ses longues mains prennent place sur le clavier et les premiers accords s'élèvent. Le Canon en ré majeur de Pachelbel. Minos a fermé les yeux. Après les deux premières mesures, la voix de son violon se mêle à la mélodie de basse obstinée du piano. Entre ses mains, l'instrument chante une triste complainte, un déchirement mêlé d'espoir, un peu nostalgique avec ses accents baroques, sorte de résumé de ce que peuvent ressentir leur âme à tous les trois. Le temps d'un passé glorieux que l'on espère voir renaître, la promesse fugace et insensée d'un avenir meilleur, et le cadeau que l'on se fait d'une parenthèse au présent. En cet instant, ils s'accordent le droit d'être enfin ensemble. En cet instant, ils sont heureux, car, enfin, complets. Ce morceau, Minos comme Rhadamanthe, ils le connaissent par cœur. Ils l'ont joué si souvent devant le cadet. Et plus souvent encore, lorsqu'il était absent. Pour se perfectionner. Pour lui en donner une nouvelle et meilleure version lors de son prochain retour au Manoir. Ils ont même intégré une variation, très légère, de manière à continuer à jouer, encore et encore. Pour le simple plaisir d'Eaque, qui connait l'artifice. Et qui sourit lorsqu'il les entend atteindre la boucle… Il est radieux. Il se lève et se met à danser, gracile et gracieux. Minos a ouvert les yeux, et sourit lui aussi, en regardant le ballet du cadet. Rhadamanthe jette un œil par-dessus son épaule. Il rayonne. Eaque vient l'entourer de ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue, tandis que le benjamin joue toujours.

-Hé ! Je vais être jaloux, proteste Minos.

-D'un simple bisou ? Tu n'aurais pas envie d'autre chose, toi ?

Le sourire de Minos s'étire davantage.

-Si, bien sûr. Mais pas devant lui. Ce genre de choses n'est pas de son âge, contre-t-il, en s'inclinant légèrement, fier de sa pique, son archer caressant toujours les cordes de son violon.

-Minos !, s'offusque le cadet. Rhada… voyons ! Défends-toi ! Dis-lui que tu as même ton permis maintenant !

-Ton grand âge doit t'avoir fait oublier que ma DB9 va plus vite que ta Jag', Minos.

Eaque explose de rire, mêlant ses notes joyeuses aux deux partitions.

-Pas mal... Suis fier de toi, petit frère. Mais c'est quand même lui que je préfère… Alors je vais le consoler. Ne m'en veux pas trop.

Rhadamanthe hausse les épaules.

-J'ai toujours dit que tu n'avais aucun goût…

Eaque lève la main et donne une calotte sur le sommet du crâne du blond, qui continue à jouer, éclatant de bonheur. Le brun se lève et vient se lover contre le violoniste. Il enserre sa taille de ses bras, et commence à se déhancher dans son dos, frottant leur corps au rythme de la musique.

-Eaque… Tu es déjà lassé de nous entendre ?, demande Minos, que cette proximité trouble au plus haut point.

-Non… Mais j'ai un mauvais fond. Et surtout… surtout… j'ai envie de toi, lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

La poitrine et le bassin de l'aîné s'embrasent, instantanément. Une fausse note, la première. Et la voix de Rhadamanthe qui s'élève à nouveau.

-Je vais continuer à jouer un peu. Allez-y, si vous voulez.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?, l'interroge le violoniste.

-Passez une bonne nuit.

La réponse elliptique de son petit frère, si représentative de sa personnalité, fait sourire l'aîné.

-Toi aussi, fait-il, reconnaissant.

Il range son violon dans son étui tandis qu'Eaque vient embrasser le pianiste.

-Tu es un amour, Rhada. Repose-toi bien.

-On se voit demain.

Alors Eaque et Minos quittent la pièce, laissant seul le plus jeune. Rhadamanthe ferme les yeux. Ses longues doigts caressent les touches blanches du clavier. Il penche légèrement la tête comme s'il attendait quelque chose… Un signal peut-être. Il recommence à jouer. Les premières notes du premier mouvement de la sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven, l'adagio, s'élèvent dans l'air tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, Eaque et Minos ont atteint la chambre de l'aîné. Ils entendent la bénédiction du pianiste monter jusqu'à eux. Les deux amants se sourient ; Rhadamanthe est bien le meilleur musicien de la famille, même si le benjamin n'en a pas conscience. Et il n'est jamais aussi bon que lorsqu'il joue comme c'est le cas maintenant : pour eux, mais sans public. Le brun vient caresser la joue de son amant. Il lui murmure quelque chose. Minos acquiesce en silence. Eaque a raison. Rhadamanthe les aime. Minos a tort de s'en faire. Son petit frère l'aimera toujours. Rassuré, il prend Eaque dans ses bras, l'embrasse tendrement d'abord, puis avec passion et l'entraîne sur le lit. Pour lui faire l'amour… et l'aimer toute la nuit. Pour rattraper le temps perdu durant ces quatre jours. Et, surtout, durant les douze années qui ont précédé.

Lorsque deux heures plus tard, le benjamin rejoint sa propre chambre, la pensée que, dans celle d'à côté, ses frères sont endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et comblés, lui réchauffe le cœur. Il se déshabille lentement, dépose son costume et sa chemise sur le dossier d'une chaise, glisse sous ses draps, ferme les yeux et s'endort, d'un sommeil paisible et sans rêve.

Un peu plus loin, au même étage, au même instant, Charon repose son livre et éteint la lumière de sa lampe de chevet.


	7. Samedi 7 Janvier

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Les Judge ont révélé ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur plus grand secret, secret qui est au centre de leur vie à tous les trois – et même au cœur de celle de leur majordome. Un secret qui les unit, mais qui est également source de tensions entre eux._

_NdA__ : Il est une chose sur laquelle je ne me suis pas encore exprimée et que j'ai envie d'aborder avec vous avant de commencer ce chapitre… Rien de bien grave, rassurez-vous, et rien, non plus, de trop hors-sujet. Il s'agit des lieux que j'évoque dans cette fic. Pour certains, notamment deux qui apparaissent dans cet épisode (un où nous nous rendrons, un autre qui sera simplement évoqué), je me suis inspirée de lieux réels, dont j'ai préféré changé les noms. Peut-être par respect pour ces institutions, je ne sais pas. S'il ne me semble pas inconvenant de citer librement des stylistes, des artistes, ou même des villes, des quartiers…, j'ai plus de mal avec des entreprises réelles. Si certains d'entre vous le souhaitent, je pourrais toujours leurs communiquer mes sources d'inspiration._

_Voilà. Et maintenant, le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Tout de noir vêtu, gants, écharpe et long manteau de laine inclus, un bouquet de clématites des haies à la main, Rhadamanthe entre dans la salle de billard, où Eaque joue, encore et toujours. La concentration que requiert cette activité lui fait toujours le plus grand bien. Il a mis de la musique, aussi. Gainsbourg chante _Marilou sous la neige_… Le blond soupire légèrement, en regardant son frère danser à moitié, dans son pantalon de cuir beige et son pull rayé.

-J'y vais. Je ne te propose pas de m'accompagner…

Le cadet sursaute et se retourne. Il ne l'a pas entendu entrer… Il doit exister une sorte de concours de discrétion, entre le benjamin et Charon, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il se demande furtivement qui mène au score. Mais cette pensée quitte bien vite son esprit, devant le visage fermé de son cher petit frère.

-Je t'adore, Radha, mais il est hors de question que j'y retourne. Une fois m'a suffi. J'ai fait mon devoir, ça n'ira pas plus loin.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir.

Eaque sourit devant l'air parfaitement impassible du blond, qui, effectivement, considère qu'il n'a rien fait de tel.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas demander à Charon d'y aller avec toi ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de te voir t'y rendre seul…

-J'aimerais passer aux écuries ensuite… Je ne vais pas le coincer tout un après-midi.

-Tu pourrais le déposer ici avant de repartir…

Rhadamanthe ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Il pourrait, oui. C'est effectivement ce qu'il fait habituellement. Il demande à Charon de le conduire. Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'en a pas envie. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas pu faire le déplacement, samedi dernier. A cause du réveillon et des dossiers qu'il voulait boucler avant de rencontrer les personnes impliquées. Il n'en sait rien. Ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, il n'a pas envie d'être accompagné par le majordome. Et il est hors de question qu'il fasse quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie. Eaque rend les armes, devant ce visage intransigeant. Cela ne sert à rien de discuter. Sur ce point, le blond est bel et bien le frère de Minos.

-Tu donneras un sucre de ma part à Garuda ?, demande le brun.

Garuda. Sa jument. Enfin… celle qui aurait dû être la sienne s'il avait pu rester au Manoir plus de quelques jours d'affilée durant son adolescence. Elle est toujours sa propriété, mais il ne la monte pratiquement jamais. De toute façon, il n'est pas particulièrement épris d'équitation. D'autant moins maintenant que Thétis et Minos écument les prix et les hippodromes.

-C'est entendu. A plus tard, Eaque… Amuse-toi bien.

-Toi aussi…

Rhadamanthe referme la porte et traverse le couloir. S'amuser. Eaque ne doit pas avoir le cœur à rire, avec le départ de Minos, ce matin… Il devrait probablement rester auprès de son frère. Mais quoi ? Il n'a jamais su alléger sa morosité, n'étant pas lui-même d'un naturel particulièrement joyeux… De toute façon, cette situation l'énerve tant qu'il ne ferait probablement qu'empirer les choses. Il aimerait que cette comédie s'arrête… pour que ses frères puissent être enfin ensemble. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. L'Empire avant tout. Avant même la devise des Judge. Famille, Honneur, Excellence. Puiser ses forces dans le clan et, ensemble, arpenter le chemin honorable et honoré qui conduit aussi près que possible de la perfection. Des mots qui n'ont plus de sens. Peut-être même n'en ont-ils jamais eu… Qu'est-ce donc que la famille, lorsque, pour les intérêts de l'Empire, vous exilez un de vos fils ? Qu'y a-t-il eu d'honorable à arranger les fiançailles dans le seul but d'asseoir la puissance d'une entreprise ? Non… ne pas y penser. Cela ne sert à rien. Et il a d'autres choses à faire. D'autres obligations. Dont une, qu'il ne veut et ne peut repousser davantage.

Dehors, il fait froid. Le vent lui pique les joues et le temps est gris, exactement accordé à son humeur. Glacial, maussade et légèrement trop humide. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que vous n'ayez pas envie de mettre le nez dehors. C'est parfait. Il ouvre les portes du garage. Enfin deux. Celles qui sont devant sa DB9. Quatre autres véhicules dorment à côté de sa voiture. La Dodge Viper - Venom Red Mettalic - d'Eaque, la limousine Jaguar Daimler - Ebony - Minos s'étant contenté de sa Jaguar XK, Ebony elle aussi, pour se rendre à Deauville… un choix judicieux puisqu'il y allait sans chauffeur -, la Jaguar XJ - Pearl Grey - qu'ils partageaient jusque là, Eaque, Charon et lui, en fonction de leurs besoins respectifs… et la Jaguar XF – Liquid Silver - qu'ils ont acheté en prévision de l'arrivée du neveu du majordome et de son ami, et qui vient donc d'échoir à la responsabilité pleine et entière du maître d'hôtel. Toutes ses voitures donnent presque l'impression qu'ils sont nombreux au Manoir. Presque.

Rhadamanthe fait ronfler le moteur de son Aston Martin et sort, comme une trombe, du garage que Charon se chargera de refermer. Devant lui, les grilles du portail commencent à s'ouvrir. Il les effleure en bondissant hors de la propriété. Il pile au bout du chemin privé… et repart aussitôt, constatant qu'aucune voiture ne circule dans la rue. Comme à son habitude, il conduit vite. Presque trop. Il ne veut pas faire durer le trajet. Du reste, il ne lui faut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre le cimetière. Il n'y a pas grand monde. Une seule voiture, sur le parking. Vraiment, ce temps est une bénédiction. Il se gare, prend le bouquet qu'il avait posé sur le siège passager, sort de la voiture. De son pas assuré, il passe les portes et se dirige vers un caveau richement ouvragé, sombre, parfaitement entretenu, sur lequel est dressé un griffon sur le point de prendre son envol. Ici, sont enterrés tous les membres de la famille Judge. Et donc ses parents. Sans trahir la moindre émotion, il se penche et pose son bouquet contre le tombeau. Un petit bouquet, tout simple, fait petites fleurs blanches et de longs cils soyeux aux allures de plumes, qui proviennent d'une plante invasive, une liane vivace… qu'on appelle l'herbe aux gueux, parce qu'au moyen-âge les mendiants en utilisaient les feuilles, irritantes, pour s'infliger volontairement des ulcères et ainsi inspirer la pitié. Une plante qui est maintenant associée, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, à l'amour filial.

La longue silhouette de Rhadamanthe se redresse et il reste ainsi, un long moment, à se recueillir devant la tombe de ses parents. Seul. Eaque refuse catégoriquement de mettre à nouveau un pied ici. Le cadet a assisté à la mise en terre, ce qu'il considère comme une concession amplement suffisante envers son devoir familial, et, au regard de ses sentiments et des rapports qu'il entretenait avec ses parents adoptifs, Rhadamanthe ne peut qu'en convenir. Il ne lui en veut pas. Pas plus qu'il n'en veut à Minos de soutenir leur frère en suivant pratiquement la même ligne de conduite, ne venant jamais au cimetière, sauf pour la Toussaint. Vraiment, il ne leur en veut pas. Il les comprend. Une part de lui aimerait pouvoir faire la même chose. Par solidarité. Par amitié… Par amour. Pour Minos et Eaque. Mais il ne peut pas. Il éprouve le besoin, physique, de venir ici, chaque semaine. Le samedi. Parce qu'il y a souvent moins de monde que le Dimanche. Et qu'il n'a pas le temps, les autres jours, de s'octroyer cette pause qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Il ne prie pas. Il ne leur parle pas. Il ne saurait pas quoi leur dire, de toute façon. Il se contente d'être présent. Il se contente d'être là. Dans son costume noir. Dans son manteau noir. Droit. Muet et immobile. Telle une statue. Minéral.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il quitte le cimetière. Son visage est livide, sa peau presque bleuie par le froid, et ses yeux sont rouges. Le vent. En passant les grilles, il glisse une enveloppe dans la boite aux lettres du gardien. Ses étrennes. Particulièrement conséquentes. En remerciement de l'attention toute particulière qu'il porte au caveau des Judge. Rhadamanthe soupire, pour la seconde fois de la journée, en reprenant le volant de son Aston Martin. Plus que jamais, il veut aller voir les chevaux. Alors il démarre. Et il se met à conduire. Vite. Très vite. Presque trop.

* * *

Paris – Saint-Germain-des-Prés

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, Kanon tire une dernière latte sur sa cigarette. Il fait froid et le vent qui souffle, glacé, fait voler ses cheveux. Sa main droite, celle qui tient sa clope, est gelée. Il jette son mégot dans le caniveau et fourre sa main dans la poche de son blouson. De la gauche, il tape sur le digicode. Quatre chiffres, une étoile. Un bourdonnement. Il se cale contre la porte. D'un mouvement du bassin, il l'ouvre, s'engouffre dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et débouche sur une cour intérieure qu'il traverse d'un pas rapide. Plutôt sympa comme cadre, avec les murs blancs, les grandes fenêtres et les touches de verdures qui grandissent entre les pavés. Il pousse une lourde porte qui révèle un escalier de pierre, en colimaçon. Il l'emprunte et grimpe dans les étages. L'immeuble a été rénové récemment : toutes les peintures sont impeccables. Ça le change de son propre appartement. Enfin son… celui de Milo, il faut bien le reconnaître. Et puis il n'est pas si mal que ça. Au contraire, même. Un F3, c'est déjà pas mal. Surtout avec un grand salon comme le leur. Troisième étage. Sur le palier, deux appartements. Pas de nom à gauche. A droite, une plaque gravée. _Ayoros et Aiolia Nikopolidis_. Il sonne. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvre, découvrant le type du bar. Pantalon marron de velours côtelé, pull à col en V de même couleur, chemise verte à carreaux turquoise. Ayoros reste quelques instants à le regarder, comme figé.

-Salut…, fait doucement Kanon.

-Ah… euh… oui. Bonjour ! Entrez…

Il passe dans le hall. Chamois et taupe. Le genre de couleur que l'on vous conseille pour créer une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale. Bien sous tout rapport, quoi. Lumière tamisée, via quelques spots dans le faux plafond. En face un meuble bas, surplombé par un tableau représentant un lion. A droite, un fauteuil rond. Taupe, lui aussi. Avec un petit guéridon à ses côtés, où gisent quelques lettres à poster. A gauche, des porte-manteaux, où Ayoros accroche celui que vient de lui confier Kanon.

-Vous… n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver ? J'avais un peu peur parce que je ne savais plus si je vous avais dit qu'il fallait prendre à droite après…

- Y a pas eu de problème. J'ai internet, tu sais. L'adresse m'aurait amplement suffi.

Ayoros passe une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

-C'est vrai… je…

-Pas la peine de t'excuser.

Kanon vient poser une main sur son épaule. Une main solide et sûre. Amicale. Ayoros regarde tour à tour la main, puis son invité, sans comprendre.

-Déstresse. Je suis là pour qu'on passe un bon moment. Pas pour que tu te prennes la tête. Ok ?

C'est fou. C'est fou comme il lui ressemble. Et c'est fou, aussi, comme il ne lui ressemble pas. Cette impression toujours. Etrange. De voir Saga à travers lui. Comme un fantôme. Heureusement qu'il a eu une demi-heure pour bien se préparer à ne pas… les confondre tout de suite. C'est Kanon qui est là, devant lui. Pas son patron. Mais la main sur son épaule l'a tout de même fait frissonner. Et il sent, à mesure qu'il plonge dans les deux lagons qui l'observent, une délicieuse chaleur se répandre en lui. Les sensations, les souvenirs remontent par vagues. Les souvenirs de ces mains parcourant son corps. Les souvenirs de ses propres cris. De… Il est pris d'un vertige. Kanon fait un pas en avant et le réceptionne dans ses bras.

-Hé ! Tout va bien ?

Le contact de ce torse puissant. Cette odeur… de tabac. Si différente de celle de Saga… Mais si semblable à celle de cette pièce dans laquelle… ils ont…

-Aimez-moi… Aimez-moi… s'il-vous-plait… Saga…

Kanon soupire. Kanon le serre contre lui. S'il avait encore un doute, à présent, il n'en a plus. Cet homme a besoin d'aide. Cet homme a besoin de lui. Il passe une main presque tendre dans les cheveux châtains.

-Chut… Je suis là pour ça. Mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas Saga. Pas encore.

-Je sais…

-Tu veux que je le devienne maintenant ?

Au creux de son épaule, Ayoros hoche la tête.

-Alors tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses.

Ayoros glisse une main dans sa poche et en retire quelques billets, qu'il met dans celle de Kanon. Il y jette un coup d'œil. Son… client a respecté ses consignes. Que des petites coupures. Il est toujours plus impressionnant de donner, pour la même somme, un petit tas de billet qu'un seul. Un tiers. Deux tiers. Une idée de Milo. Pour que le retour soit plus brutal. Et puis, c'est contraire à toutes les règles des prostitués ou des escorts, quelque soit leurs noms. Et ça, ça rassure Milo d'une certaine façon. Ce qui est déjà amplement suffisant pour justifier cette pratique.

-Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?, demande Kanon.

-Dans ma chambre.

-Tu me montres ?

Ayoros se dégage à regret des bras qui l'entouraient.

-C'est par là…

Il lui fait quitter le hall. Ils pénètrent dans un immense salon, à la décoration élégante et moderne. Avec quelques touches africaines, ça et là. Des plantes vertes. Des tableaux. Des lions. Des zèbres. Des girafes. De grands et longilignes combattants, avec lances et boucliers. Quelques archers. Mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Ils traversent la pièce et empruntent un couloir. Kanon fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre. L'appartement fait tout l'étage. Enfin ils arrivent dans la chambre d'Ayoros. Une chambre qui ne sert visiblement que pour dormir. C'en est presque choquant, en comparaison du reste de la maison. Les volets sont fermés. Les rideaux sont tirés. Deux armoires. Un coffre. Un grand lit. Une table de nuit. Ayoros allume la lampe de chevet et sort, du tiroir, des préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Kanon a refermé la porte. Il voit son client hésiter quelques instants. Il s'approche. Ayoros l'entend, derrière lui. Il se retourne. La faible lumière a dissipé l'éclat sauvage, dur, des yeux de Kanon. Elle les a adoucis. Comme elle adoucit les traits de son visage. Kanon voit l'amour naître dans le regard flou de son hôte… Pour le propriétaire des lieux, la métamorphose a eu lieu. Il est devenu Saga. Il le voit avancer, presque timidement, tendre une main vers sa joue, le caresser, tendrement. Kanon le voit approcher ses lèvres et déposer un baiser à la commissure de sa bouche. Il sent les doigts d'Ayoros glisser dans son cou, venir se mêler à ses cheveux, descendre dans son dos. Lui-même attire le jeune homme contre lui. La puissance qu'il a mise dans ce geste fait frémir Ayoros. Ils commencent, doucement, à se caresser, à s'effeuiller. Leur bouche cherche davantage la peau de l'autre que leur homologue. Les mains mal assurées d'Ayoros aimeraient le déshabiller complètement. Il le sait. Il le sent. Il les aide. Il retire sa ceinture. Il prend sa main et la fait glisser dans son pantalon. Sentant le membre gonflé sous ses doigts, Ayoros écarquille les yeux et plonge son regard dans celui de Saga… qui lui sourit. Alors la raison le quitte, instantanément. Il retire ses propres vêtements et s'installe à genoux sur le lit. Il attire Saga vers lui. Saga qui reste debout. Avec précipitation, il finit de déshabiller cet homme qu'il aime par-dessus tout. Et finalement, les yeux brillants, il fond sur le sexe dressé, pour le prendre entièrement en bouche. Donner. Donner du plaisir à Saga. C'est la seule chose qui compte désormais.

Kanon baisse les yeux. Ayoros a clos les siens. Cette bouche le dévore. Cette bouche… l'aspire, avidement. Avec passion. Cette bouche, cette langue… Il se sent presque mal pour cet homme. Non, il ne faut qu'il se laisse aller à avoir ce genre de sentiments. Pas de pitié. Pas de compassion. Surtout pas en ce moment. Il sait trop ce qu'il risque. Il n'est pas comme Milo. Son empathie à lui est bien plus dangereuse, bien moins belle que celle du DJ. Lui, il se met à la place des gens. Fatale erreur. Parce qu'il se mange leur douleur en pleine tête. Il la fait sienne. Il n'a pas le recul de son meilleur ami. S'il se laissait aller, maintenant, il serait capable d'essayer d'aimer Ayoros. Juste parce que cette folie lui fait peur. Il faut qu'il regarde le contrôle. Il faut qu'il… redevienne ce qu'il a été, durant toutes ces années, où il a fait du strip-tease. Toutes ces années où il s'est réellement prostitué. Il faut qu'il… y arrive. Pour Ayoros. Pour lui-même. Pour se prouver qu'il peut aider… qu'il peut, lui aussi, être utile. Etre quelqu'un de bien. Les doigts d'Ayoros agrippent son poignet et attirent sa main dans ses cheveux châtains. Message compris. C'est ça. C'est exactement ça. Ne s'occuper que de son client. N'être qu'un corps et un esprit. Ne pas avoir de sentiments. Enfermer son cœur à double tour. Dans un coffre. Il sera toujours temps de le ressortir lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Lorsqu'il parlera avec Milo. Pour le moment il doit le faire taire. Dissocier. Toujours. Sans quoi, il risque de tomber. Et il ne peut pas faire ça à Milo. Il n'a pas le droit de le décevoir. De trahir sa confiance. Alors il lève le visage vers le plafond, sur lequel la lampe dessine des ombres chinoises, et commence à imprimer un rythme forcé à Ayoros. Plus lent que le précédent. Ayoros résiste un peu. Kanon persiste. Alors Ayoros cède… et met encore plus d'ardeur, peut-être, à obéir, à satisfaire celui qu'il prend pour Saga. Logique. Raison. Analyse. Kanon tire la tête d'Ayoros en arrière et la relève vers lui. Dans les prunelles vertes, une lueur de désespoir. Pourquoi Saga ne veut-il plus le laisser faire ? Il n'a pas apprécié ? Il n'a pas su lui procurer suffisamment de plaisir ? Pourquoi… ?

-Retourne-toi, et allonge-toi.

La lumière à nouveau, dans les yeux d'Ayoros. La même folie. La même joie. Il obéit, docile et empressé. Il se retrouve à genoux, la tête posée contre un oreiller. Il écarte les cuisses, ses mains viennent se coller à ses fesses pour les ouvrir elles aussi… pour aider Saga. La main de Saga vient prendre un préservatif et le tube de crème. Ayoros soupire de plaisir. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas satisfait son patron. Saga voulait simplement aller plus loin. Quel soulagement ! Quel soulagement… et quel bonheur indicible, aussi… Son patron a envie de lui. Saga… Saga a envie de le prendre. Il le sent s'approcher… Il gémit, par anticipation. Mais au lieu du membre attendu, c'est une langue qui se présente devant son intimité. Ayoros crie.

-Ne dis rien...

Ayoros ferme aussitôt la bouche. C'est vrai que Camus ne fait jamais de bruit. Saga ne doit pas aimer ça. Il enfouit son visage dans le coussin, pour étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir. C'est tellement bon… tellement bon ! La langue de Saga qui le lèche, qui l'humidifie… qui le prépare à le recevoir. Ce que c'est bon ! Ce qu'il est bon ! Ce qu'il est bon de se soucier de lui ! Et de son plaisir ! Il n'a pas à faire ça, mais il est là… à… Un nouveau hurlement que l'oreiller a du mal à contenir lorsqu'un doigt vient aider la langue. Puis un deuxième… et la langue qui descend pour venir lécher la base de son sexe… tandis que les doigts continuent de s'enfoncer en lui, de l'ouvrir… de le détendre. Ayoros a le sentiment de mourir de bonheur. Il se mord les lèvres. Ne pas crier. Ne pas crier. Se retenir. Les doigts qui quittent son corps. Le bruit d'un morceau de plastique qu'on déchire. Il… est au paradis. Et plus encore, lorsque Saga présente son membre… et le pénètre. C'est la deuxième fois… Mais c'est toujours aussi merveilleux. Non, c'est encore mieux. C'est encore mieux… Il sent Saga qui vient doucement en lui. Pour ne pas le blesser. Pour atténuer la douleur. Ce qu'il l'aime ! Il donne un coup de reins. Violent. Il s'empale. Saga a eu un hoquet de surprise. Il sourit. Il recommence. Saga pose ses mains sur ses hanches et lui impose son propre rythme. Des coups de bassin puissants. Si proches, si proches de ce qu'il vient de faire. Alors Saga a dû aimer. Saga… a envie de la même chose que lui. Saga et lui… Saga et lui…

* * *

Yvelines – Haras de Giudecca

A peine Rhadamanthe s'est-il garé dans la cour, devant le vaste corps de ferme de pierres blanches, qu'une jeune femme blonde se précipite à sa rencontre. Plus loin, courent les grands bâtiments contenant les box des chevaux. Le manège et les carrières, situés dans la partie arrière de l'immense parc arboré, ne sont pas visibles. Rhadamanthe sort de la voiture, et la jeune femme, habillée d'une tenue d'équitation qui en a vu d'autre, s'empresse de le saluer.

-Monsieur Judge ! Quel bonheur de vous voir !, fait-elle, effectivement rayonnante.

-Bonjour… J'aurais probablement dû appeler…

Le blond, face à elle, semble étrangement repentant, même si le timbre de sa voix reste parfaitement atone. Elle lui sourit largement, comme pour le rassurer. Il ne l'impressionne visiblement pas le moins du monde.

-Non ! Non… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais demander à Algol de préparer Great. Il sera ravi de vous voir. Cela fait si longtemps…

-Je n'ai pu me libérer avant, s'excuse Rhadamanthe, toujours impassible.

-Je vous ai dit de ne pas vous inquiéter… Puis-je vous offrir un café en attendant ?

-Non, merci. Je préfèrerais voir Garuda et Goldfinger.

-Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Elle passe devant lui et lui ouvre le chemin jusqu'aux écuries. Croisant un palefrenier occupé à nettoyer une douche, elle lui donne quelques ordres brefs et le jeune homme, toute activité cessante, file en direction d'un des paddocks. Elle explique à Rhadamanthe qu'ils y ont installé son cheval, pour la journée, celui-ci leur semblant un peu trop nerveux dans son box.

-Comme je vous le disais, je pense que cela lui fera le plus grand bien de se défouler un peu. Vous lui avez manqué. Même avec Orphée, il n'arrive toujours pas à se libérer vraiment. Pas autant qu'avec vous, en tout cas.

-Il a du mal à accorder sa confiance.

Eurydice sourit, intérieurement. Ce n'est plus du mal, à ce niveau. Son époux est un cavalier émérite et un dresseur fantastique, probablement le meilleur qu'elle connaisse. Avec douceur et sensibilité, il est venu à bout des chevaux les plus récalcitrants. Il leur fait atteindre des sommets qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu espérer toucher du sabot. Mais il en existe deux qui refusent obstinément, et malgré les années, à le considérer comme leur maître. Orphée a parfois l'impression qu'ils ne font que le tolérer sur leur dos. Et ces deux chevaux appartiennent aux Judge : Goldfinger et Greatest Caution.

Goldfinger. La propriété de Minos. Il est, comme son maître, tout simplement exceptionnel. En dehors de ses qualités sportives impressionnantes, sa robe, gold-champagne ivoire, compte parmi les plus rares de la race chevaline. Son poil est pratiquement blanc, parsemé de reflets mordorés. Sa queue et sa crinière donnent l'impression d'être argentés et ses yeux sont presque gris. Il est en tout point magnifique… et doté d'un caractère pour le moins particulier. Parfaitement conscient d'être un être d'exception, il est l'exact pendant chevalin de son propriétaire. La relation entre l'homme et l'animal a été, du reste, fort délicate lors de leurs débuts ensemble. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'un être au monde résisterait à la domination de l'aîné des Judge, et c'est bien le cheval qui avait fini par céder, acceptant de se plier à la volonté de ce garçon qui avait au moins autant, si ce n'est plus, de noblesse et d'orgueil que lui. Ensemble, ils firent main basse sur tous les prix de dressage, de sauts d'obstacles et de concours complets durant les années où ils y participèrent aux événements équestres de la région parisienne. Lorsque Rhadamanthe et Eurydice s'approchent de son box, le futur étalon ne leur accorde qu'un regard lourd de mépris, avant de leur tourner le dos.

-Tout va bien, pour lui ?, demande Rhadamanthe.

-Oh oui… mais je ne serais pas contre le fait de voir votre frère venir passer quelques heures ici pour lui rappeler qu'il n'est qu'un cheval. Croyez-vous que Minos pourrait se libérer le week-end prochain ?

-Ce ne sera pas possible. Nous allons à Megève, en famille. Mais je tâcherai de le convaincre de venir le week-end suivant.

-Ce serait très aimable de votre part… Garuda est un peu plus loin, fait-elle en reprenant la marche dans les écuries. Nous l'avons mise à l'écart. Je crois qu'elle a attrapé froid Mercredi. Nous avons fêté la nouvelle année avec les enfants, et je crains qu'elle n'ait voulu en faire un peu trop. La voilà.

En effet, la jument noire d'Eaque semble en mauvaise forme, des frissons parcourant parfois son pelage, malgré une chaleur environnante tout à fait respectable et adaptée. Ses grands yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'elle voit l'homme et la femme s'approcher d'elle. Affectueuse, elle tend le cou pour venir quémander une caresse, que Rhadamanthe lui accorde de bonne grâce, avant de glisser sa main dans la poche de son manteau et d'en retirer un morceau de sucre. Profitant de ce qu'Eurydice discute avec un autre de ses employés – un nouveau, a priori, puisque Rhadamanthe ne le connait pas - de l'état de santé de Garuda, il l'offre à la jument.

-C'est de la part d'Eaque. Il n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui… Il est désolé. Il t'aime, murmure-t-il.

Il s'agit là d'un petit mensonge. Mais Rhadamanthe a toujours eu l'impression qu'un lien particulier liait la jument et son cavalier bien qu'elle ne le connaisse que peu. Il ne veut pas risquer de la blesser. Ou peut-être est-ce un moyen de… Il ne sait pas trop. Il lui flatte l'encolure quand soudain un hennissement se fait entendre, un peu plus loin. Aussitôt, Rhadamanthe se retourne. Au bout du passage, Algol tient la bride d'un entier à la robe mêlée de noir et de brun et à la crinière ébène. Rhadamanthe se dirige d'un pas rapide vers le cheval et l'homme à qui il tend son manteau, qu'il vient de retirer. L'instant d'après, vêtu de son costume et de ses chaussures de ville, il se retrouve sur le dos de Greatest Caution. Il se penche, attrape la bombe que lui tend le jeune palefrenier et, sans un mot, tourne bride, en direction de la sortie.

-Il va vraiment monter dans cette tenue ?, s'étonne le garçon aux côtés d'Eurydice.

-Et comment… ! Viens. Suis-moi. Algol ? Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux.

Le jeune homme ne se fait pas prier. Contrairement à son collègue, il a déjà pu assister au spectacle qui s'annonce. Dehors, déjà, Greatest Caution est au galop. Il est tard. Lui et son cavalier savent qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre de quitter la propriété pour s'offrir une cavalcade dans les bois environnants. Ils se contenteront de faire le tour de l'enceinte, au triple galop, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rassasiés de vitesse ou que la nuit ait raison de leur besoin d'ivresse. Entre les jambes de Rhadamanthe dont le torse est quasiment à l'horizontal, les muscles de l'animal se tendent et se détendent, toujours plus vite, toujours plus puissants. Ils filent, tel le vent, semblant toucher à peine le sol herbeux. Ils ne forment qu'une seule et même entité, tendue dans un seul but…

-Tu vois, Capella, dit Eurydice en s'adressant au plus jeune de ses employés, tu as sous les yeux le vrai potentiel de Great.

-Je… je n'ai jamais vu ça… Il faut absolument les chronométrer ! Ils doivent pulvériser tous les records… !

Mais sa patronne le retient par le bras, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller chercher de quoi prendre des mesures.

-Pas de chrono. Jamais.

-Mais… pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas.

Capella se retourne. Orphée, sur le dos d'un magnifique Alezan, admire lui aussi le spectacle.

-Ils sont comme ça, tous les deux, ajoute le cavalier, pour toute explication.

Il y a bien eu une tentative, dix ans plus tôt. Les parents d'Eurydice, qui tenaient alors la pension, émerveillés, avaient pris le parti de chronométrer les temps de passage, et, éblouis par les résultats qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, ils étaient allés féliciter le cavalier et sa monture. Qui étaient entrés, l'un comme l'autre, dans une colère noire. Greatest Caution avait été tout simplement ingérable durant les jours qui avaient suivis, détruisant box et enclos comme de rien. Rhadamanthe avait bien failli ne plus jamais remettre un pied aux écuries. Une rumeur avait même couru, à un moment : il aurait exprimé le désir de voir le cheval quitter le haras. Mais Judge Père avait dû intervenir car l'incident avait été clos. Seule en était restée cette règle tacite dans l'enceinte de l'établissement : ne jamais se mêler de leurs histoires. Les laisser vivre leur vie. Ce qui semblait leur réussir plutôt bien, puisqu'en compétition le couple suivait déjà les traces de celui formé par Minos et Goldfinger, sans pour autant jamais égaler leurs ainés. Eurydice n'en avait pas été dupe : lors des événements officiels, Rhadamanthe et Great se restreignaient volontairement. Elle n'en avait compris la raison que plus tard, lorsqu'elle en avait parlé avec Orphée. Celui qui devait devenir son mari quelques années plus tard, lui avait souri alors qu'ils contemplaient ensemble une autre chevauchée fantastique.

-Regarde-les. lui avait-il répondu. Si quelqu'un venait à apprendre leur véritable valeur, ils devraient faire face à de grandes responsabilités. Celles des futurs champions. Ils ne veulent pas en être. Ils n'ont pas l'esprit de compétition, ni l'un, ni l'autre. En ce moment, ils se lâchent… parce qu'ils ne courent que pour eux-mêmes. Ils sont libres.

* * *

Paris - Saint-Germain-des-Prés

La nuit est tombée lorsqu'Aiolia rentre chez lui. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Il vient de finir sa journée, mais dans deux heures il faudra qu'il retourne à l'hôtel - avec un nouveau costume, évidemment, celui qu'il porte actuellement a déjà souffert de ces heures de travail. Un des autres adjoints du directeur est tombé malade… Un deuxième est en vacances. Le service à la clientèle exige qu'il soit présent, au moins pour le début de la soirée. Il en va de la réputation de l'Olympe, qui compte parmi les plus prestigieux palaces de la capitale. Faire face aux imprévus… c'est aussi pour cela qu'il aime son travail. Mais, parfois, il aimerait ne pas avoir à revoir ses plans. Il ouvre la porte, retire son manteau. Tiens… il ne le connait pas, celui-là. Son frère serait-il allé faire les magasins… ? Non. Ce style n'est définitivement pas le sien. Et de toute façon, le vêtement n'est pas neuf.

-Ayoros ?

Aucune réponse. Etrange. Aiolia passe au salon. Aucune trace de son frère. Il va en direction des chambres. Il toque à celle de son aîné.

-Ayo ?

Derrière le panneau de bois, en lieu et place des murmures qu'il a distingués, c'est le branle-bas de combat général. Quelques secondes plus tard, son grand frère ouvre la porte. A moitié. Ayoros est décoiffé. Et en caleçon.

-Désolé… je ne voulais pas te déranger, murmure le cadet.

-Tu… tu ne me déranges pas.

-Vraiment ?, demande Aiolia, alors que son aîné se met à rougir furieusement.

Le plus jeune jette un œil curieux par-dessus l'épaule de son frère pour découvrir qui le met dans cet état… Il voit la silhouette, assise sur le lit. Il voit les longs cheveux bleus… et il voit ce visage… qu'il connait pour l'avoir déjà vu.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il attire son frère dans le couloir d'un mouvement brusque.

-Il s'agit bien de celui auquel je pense… ?

Ayoros baisse les yeux et lâche la poignée de la porte, qu'il laisse ouverte.

-Ça dépend. Tu pensais à qui ?

S'il peut s'éviter d'avoir à faire un aveu…

-A… à Saga ! Évidemment ! Qui d'autre ?

Ayoros soupire.

-Alors non. Ce n'est pas Saga. C'est… Il s'appelle Kanon. Il s'agit du serveur que j'ai rencontré samedi dernier… je t'en ai parlé…

-Celui que tu as… payé ?

-Oui.

-Et je peux savoir ce qu'il fait ici ?!

L'aîné relève les yeux vers son petit frère. Aiolia semble vraiment très en colère. Ayoros serre les dents. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie ! Il fait ce qu'il veut de son argent ! Il n'a pas besoin qu'on le juge ! Il… a déjà suffisamment de difficultés à assumer comme ça…

-A ton avis…?, crache-t-il.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Ayo ! Tu as vu l'heure ?!

Euh… non. Ayoros, en pleine conversation avec Kanon, à propos de Saga, de la vie et du reste, n'a pas eu la présence d'esprit de regarder l'heure. Aiolia fulmine.

-Il est dix-huit heures quinze !

Horreur, Enfer et Damnation… Six heures et quart… Il ne reste donc qu'une poignée de minutes avant l'arrivée de Marine… qui devrait déjà être là, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'épiloguer sur la ponctualité de la petite amie de son frère… Il se précipite dans la chambre. Mais une main le retient.

-Ne panique pas. Elle ne vient pas. Je bosse ce soir, donc j'ai préféré annuler.

Soulagement. Indicible soulagement.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait peur comme ça, alors ?

-Parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Si Will n'était pas tombé malade… Tu imagines si Marine croise ce type ?!

Non… non, il préfère ne pas imaginer justement. Parce que si Marine se trouve être la petite amie de son frère, elle reste avant tout… l'assistante de direction de Gabriel Camus. Voilà. Une paille. Un détail. Impliquant, malheureusement et nécessairement, qu'elle connait parfaitement Saga Gemini… et qu'Ayoros la croise plus souvent qu'à son tour. S'il lui a toujours caché les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour leur patron... ce n'est certes pas pour qu'elle le découvre au lit avec le sosie parfait de leur employeur.

-Il ne faut plus qu'il vienne ici, Ayo… à moins que tu veuilles qu'elle débarque un jour et découvre ton petit secret. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a ses propres clés ? Et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais même complètement arrêter de le voir… Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ce que tu fais.

-Mais Lia… tu ne comprends pas…

Détresse et souffrance.

-Quoi ?, demande doucement le plus jeune. Qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas ?

-J'ai… besoin… de lui. Tu crois que je suis fier de faire… ça ? Tu crois que c'est facile, peut-être, d'appeler un type pour qu'il vienne chez toi ?! pour qu'il vienne… jouer le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre ?! Tu crois que c'est simple de demander ça ?! C'est la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais faite… Admettre… et lui dire… que je veux qu'il vienne. Que je veux le payer. Que, oui, je fais ce choix... Enfin le choix… j'ai pas le choix… Toute la semaine… toute la semaine, j'ai essayé de me retenir et de ne pas l'appeler. Toute la semaine j'ai essayé de l'oublier, je te jure… de faire en sorte que ça n'ait été que pour une fois… Une erreur. Une folie. Un coup de tête… Une… Au début, ça allait. J'ai même réussi à rattraper un peu de mon retard… Mais... Jeudi… Jeudi… Il a déjeuné avec Camus.

Ayoros s'effondre contre le mur.

-J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Je suis allé faire un tour. Je me suis calmé un peu mais… pas vraiment, en fait. J'ai n'ai pratiquement rien fait de l'après-midi. Et j'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je n'ai pas le choix, Lia… Je suis désolé… mais sans Kanon, je… je ne sais pas…

La porte s'est ouverte en grand. Kanon regarde Ayoros. Il s'approche et le prend dans ses bras, dans lesquels l'aîné se laisse aller, sous les yeux effarés de son cadet.

-Ça va aller, murmure Kanon. On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Une solution pour que vous puissiez continuer à prendre le fric de mon frère ?

Le regard que lui lance Kanon fait reculer Aiolia d'un pas. Ce n'est pas un regard de haine, non. Au contraire. Il y a tant de sang-froid, dans ces yeux-là, que c'en est effrayant. Il s'intéresse à nouveau à Ayoros, dans ses bras.

-C'est si grave, si cette fille me voit ?

Hochement de tête. Entendu. Ne pas croiser cette Marine, même s'il ne sait pas encore pourquoi.

-Bon. Avant que quelqu'un n'évoque cette possibilité, poursuit Kanon, je tiens à dire que, chez moi, c'est non.

-Et pourquoi ?, demande Aiolia, agressif.

-Parce que je ne vis pas seul. Et si je pense que je pourrais toujours tenter de le convaincre de me laisser faire ça à la maison, pour ce qui est de ne pas trop se mêler de cette histoire, ce serait une autre paire de manche.

Et puis il y a une règle : ne jamais ramener de client chez soi. Trop dangereux. Bien trop dangereux. Il faut dissocier.

-Vous faites des cachoteries à votre petit ami ?, l'interroge le plus jeune des deux frères.

C'est fou ce qu'ils se ressemblent, d'ailleurs. On pourrait presque les prendre pour des jumeaux.

-Milo n'est pas mon petit ami, réplique Kanon. C'est mon meilleur ami et mon colocataire. Enfin, il m'héberge, quoi.

-Milo ?, relève Ayoros. Le DJ ?

-Oui.

L'ange. En face duquel il s'est senti tellement… sale. En face duquel il a eu si honte… Il n'a pas du tout envie de le croiser, lui non plus.

-Je ne veux pas aller chez lui, confirme Ayoros. Il faut trouver autre chose. Il doit bien y avoir des hôtels…

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, soupire Aiolia. Je me débrouillerai pour vous trouver une chambre… On en a pratiquement toujours quelques unes de libres… Je devrais pouvoir vous en mettre une à disposition de temps en temps. Sans trop éveiller les soupçons.

-Tu es sûr ?, s'inquiète l'aîné. Tu risques de perdre ta place si jamais…

Le plus jeune regarde son frère.

-Tu crois qu'aucun de nos clients ne reçoit ce genre de visites ? On évite que ça se sache, c'est tout.

-Je n'ai pas les moyens…

-J'en fais mon affaire, Ayo. Mais je ne pourrais vous prévenir qu'à la dernière minute. Je vous laisse, je vais prendre une douche et me changer, avant d'y retourner.

Il s'éloigne, prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

-Lia ?, l'appelle son frère. Merci…

Aiolia, qui s'est retourné, soupire et lui sourit tendrement.

-Si tu en as vraiment besoin… tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu es mon frère. Tu passes avant tout. Ah si, juste un truc. Trouve-lui des habits… en rapport avec le statut de l'Olympe. Le costume sera de rigueur. Pour vous deux. Autant éviter de vous faire remarquer inutilement.


	8. Vendredi 13 Janvier

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :_ _Tandis que Minos est à Deauville, en compagnie de Thétis et Julian, pour assister à une course hippique, Rhadamanthe se rend, seul, sur la tombe de ses parents puis s'offre une balade à cheval. Pendant ce temps, Ayoros a donné rendez-vous à Kanon chez lui. Leur premier rendez-vous. Et le dernier à avoir lieu dans l'appartement des frères Nikopolidis. Les prochains auront pour cadre un palace parisien, l'Olympe, dans lequel Aiolia travaille comme adjoint du directeur._

_NdA__ : Je profite de ces NdA pour m'excuser auprès d'Eternyti et de Tetedepiaf, pour ne pas avoir répondu à leur review lors du précédent chapitre. Ça m'apprendra à écrire mes NdA à l'avance, tiens. Mea culpa, donc. Et je les remercie très sincèrement de leur intérêt pour cette histoire._

_Tetedepiaf __: mes excuses pour ton malaise… J'espère que la suite saura tout de même te plaire, malgré le fait que nous croiserons encore ce « couple », et que nous l'avons déjà recroisé, en fait ^^  
_

_Eternyti :__ Alors… Contente que la révélation de la révélation Minos/Eaque t'ait plu. Pour répondre à ta question -en gros, hein évidemment, et principalement pour les domaines de compétences, niveau fonctionnement, je ne m'y connais clairement pas assez - les Gemini sont à rapprocher de Bouygues (ils touchent à tout). Les Judge sont davantage semblables à Vinci (un mastodonte relativement spécialisé… plus que Bouygues en tout cas). Et les Solo, eux, ressemblent vaguement à Vivendi-Universal (un autre mastodonte spécialisé donc), même s'ils sont plus nettement plus faible que le vrai Vivendi et donc que Vinci. Ils sont d'une stature équivalente aux Gemini, mais depuis plus longtemps dans la place, baby. Ce qui fait que l'alliance Judge/Solo couvrira à peu près l'ensemble des compétences des Gemini. Voire même un peu plus. Mais en très beaucoup plus fort. Voilà donc, en gros comme je l'ai dit, l'idée générale._

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Gabriel Camus n'est pas un homme superstitieux. Il ne croit pas à ce genre de fadaises. Il ne croit pas en grand-chose du reste, si ce n'est à l'amitié profonde qui le lie à Saga Gemini. Une amitié qui dure depuis bientôt… dix ans. C'est Saga qui a été son premier ami. C'est Saga qui lui a donné son premier baiser. C'est Saga qui a été son premier amant. C'est vers lui que Saga se tourne lorsque, chaque 30 mai, l'absence de son jumeau se fait trop douloureusement sentir. C'est dans ses bras que Saga a pleuré la mort de sa mère. C'est lui qui se tenait à ses côtés lors de l'enterrement de son père. C'est autour de sa main que se sont crispés ses doigts lorsque les médecins ont finalement diagnostiqué la maladie chronique qui détruit son foie. Et c'est lui que Saga a désigné comme légataire universel. Pour parer à toute éventualité. À cause de cette… chose dont le nom échappe sans cesse à Gabriel. Son esprit refuse catégoriquement de s'en souvenir comme si une part de lui se disait que tant qu'il ne mettra pas de mot sur cette… horreur, elle n'aura pas tout à fait de réalité. Un moyen de nier l'évidence, sans doute. C'est stupide et puéril. Mais il n'y peut rien. Il est suffisamment conscient pour reconnaître qu'il est loin d'avoir, en toutes circonstances, un comportement… naturel et sain, ou même simplement logique et raisonnable. Il est suffisamment conscient pour savoir que son inconscient dirige une grande partie de sa vie. Et pour l'accepter. Pour s'accepter comme il est. Pour accepter tout de lui-même. A commencer par sa frigidité. Mais qu'on le comprenne bien : ce n'est pas qu'il n'expérimente pas la notion de plaisir ou celle de douleur. Il y a des choses qu'il trouve agréables. Et d'autres désagréables. Et il préfère les choses agréables aux choses désagréables. C'est simplement que lorsqu'il a un rapport sexuel, avec Saga ou même avec d'autres, il n'en retire aucun plaisir physique. Et qu'il n'éprouve jamais aucun… désir. C'est un fait. Mais il apprécie les efforts de son ami pour lui rendre les choses agréables. Il apprécie la tendresse dont Saga fait preuve ensuite, comme ce baiser sur la joue qu'il lui a accordé tandis que la neige tombait. Il a apprécié la douceur de Saga en cet instant – sans que cette dernière n'ait vraiment à voir avec de la reconnaissance. Et heureusement, du reste, que ce n'est pas par reconnaissance que Saga se comporte de cette manière… Saga ne lui doit rien. Pas plus qu'il ne doit penser que lui-même doit quelque chose aux Gemini. Ce serait une spirale sans fin, qui viendrait gâcher leur amitié. C'est une chose, cette relation, que les gens, habituellement, ne comprennent pas. Pas plus qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi il prend autant soin de lui-même, alors qu'il ne cherche à séduire personne. Ils ne comprennent pourquoi il passe ses samedis après-midi, en compagnie de Mikael, dans un institut de beauté, alors que tous pensent qu'il ne considère son corps que comme une extension de son esprit. Ce qui est faux. Son corps est son corps. En même temps, il ne peut leur en tenir rigueur puisque toutes ces choses qui lui semblent évidentes, par le fait même qu'il les a toujours expérimentées, qu'il a toujours été ainsi, sont délicates à expliquer à autrui. C'est une des raisons - la principale peut-être - pour lesquelles les psychothérapies qu'il a tentées, sur les conseils de Saga et après qu'il ait été assuré ne souffrir d'aucun trouble physiologique, ont toutes échoué. Il n'arrive pas à expliquer… qu'il est un animal à sang froid, mais que cela n'en fait pas un être insensible pour autant. Et de toute façon, il est fatigué de répéter sans cesse que, non, il n'a pas été abusé durant son enfance. Ni même violenté. Qu'il n'a pas subi de mauvais traitements physiques ou psychologiques… Que, certes, les orphelinats de la DDASS n'étaient pas les endroits les plus merveilleux du monde mais qu'il n'a jamais eu le sentiment d'être malheureux. Pas plus qu'il n'en a le sentiment aujourd'hui. Alors il reste comme il est, ignorant depuis toujours de la jouissance physique, lassé de voir des psychiatres refuser de le comprendre. Peut-être que personne ne le peut, de toute façon. Après tout, Saga lui-même ne comprend pas. Saga, et maintenant Shura, Angelo et Mikael, se contentent d'accepter. Ils l'acceptent comme il est. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils ont autant d'importance dans sa vie. Qu'ils les apprécient autant. Peut-être. Il ne sait pas. Ce qu'il sait, en revanche, c'est qu'il n'est pas superstitieux. Aussi, lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, dans sa chambre baignée de lumière, tandis qu'un journaliste rappelle au commencement de son bulletin d'information que les Vendredi 13 peuvent être considérés comme des jours de chance ou de malchance suivant les velléités de chacun, Gabriel se dit qu'ils peuvent tout aussi bien être vus comme des jours comme les autres et que le présentateur ferait mieux d'arrêter ses digressions.

Il éteint la radio. Il est six heures du matin et Gabriel est parfaitement réveillé. Six heures de sommeil lui ont suffi. Il repousse ses draps de soie, se lève, fait quelques pas sur le parquet massif et se dirige vers la salle d'eau où il prend une douche rapide et fraîche. La serviette en nid d'abeille qui lui sert à se sécher est faite à partir de coton biologique. Et la crème hydratante qu'il passe ensuite son corps est bio, elle aussi. Comme les fruits qu'il mangera tout à l'heure pour son petit déjeuner, pour accompagner ses céréales et son thé issus d'un commerce véritablement équitable, s'il en croit l'association qui distribue ces produits. Ce qu'il fait. Comme il a fait confiance à l'entreprise à qui il a confié la réfection de son appartement, de manière à le rendre le plus « vert » possible avant qu'il y emménage. A sa façon, il doit être un militant de la cause écologique, incitant notamment Saga à préférer des stratégies de développement durable lorsque le choix est possible. Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? Ce n'est certes pas pour se donner bonne conscience. Il ne se sent pas mieux, ni meilleur que qui que ce soit, ou que ce qu'il était avant de se conduire ainsi. Pourquoi alors ? Simplement parce qu'il le veut et qu'il en a la possibilité… Oui. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Il sort de la salle de bains et s'habille. Un sous-pull et des collants de coton mêlé de soie, une chemise blanche et un costume clair. De quoi avoir chaud tout au long de la journée, sans avoir à pousser le chauffage au-delà du raisonnable. Il fait frais, du reste, dans son appartement. Comme dans son bureau, pour lequel il partira à pied, dans un peu moins de quarante-cinq minutes. Il fait son lit et quitte la chambre, non sans avoir éteint le générateur d'aube. Il débouche sur la partie de la mezzanine qui lui sert de bureau et de bibliothèque, ouverte sur le salon et la cuisine, qui s'étendent au pied de l'escalier de bois qui fait le lien entre les deux niveaux de son appartement. Un appartement que l'on devine clair et lumineux, avec cette grande baie vitrée qui distille les lumières de la ville. Un peu froid, peut-être… impersonnel, malgré ces matières naturelles, et la présence d'une cheminée. Une cheminée au design moderne, car si ce duplex se plie à toutes les normes environnementales et plus encore, il n'a rien de rustique. Sans allumer la moindre lumière, Gabriel descend les marches pour aller dans la cuisine, où il se décide enfin à s'éclairer. Une cuisine ouverte. Peut-être pas le meilleur choix énergétique, ce grand espace, d'ailleurs… Mais il l'aime comme ça. Et puis, ne s'est-il pas déjà montré raisonnable en sacrifiant la partie inférieure de la mezzanine aux chambres d'amis et à leur salle-de-bains ? Non. Ce n'est pas par raison, qu'il a agi ainsi, mais bien parce que Saga a insisté, arguant du fait que dans quelques années Camus pourrait, sait-on jamais, avoir envie d'accueillir quelqu'un chez lui. Sait-on jamais, oui... Sait-on jamais.

Il prépare son petit déjeuner. Du thé, des céréales, un yaourt et des fruits frais, donc. Il est six heures vingt-huit lorsqu'il allume le poste de radio, sur l'îlot central de la cuisine, et qu'il s'installe pour se restaurer. Les informations du jour. Il les écoute scrupuleusement. Il prend note, mentalement, des sujets auxquels il devra apporter une attention toute particulière dans la presse, ce matin. Et tandis qu'il écoute le présentateur, d'une oreille concentrée, il se rend compte qu'il a légèrement fait trop chauffer l'eau de son thé, que les kiwis mériteraient sans doute d'être un peu plus mûrs, qu'il sent une petite raideur dans la nuque, ou plutôt au niveau de ses trapèzes, et une légère irritation dans son larynx. Le début d'une angine ? Mieux vaut être prudent. Il fait pivoter son tabouret, se lève, ouvre un tiroir, attrape un flacon de gélules homéopathiques, en fait tomber deux qu'il avale aussitôt avec une gorgée de thé, range le flacon, referme le tiroir, ouvre un placard, sort un pot de miel, récupère sa cuillère sur l'îlot, ajoute à son russian earl grey un peu de cette pâte dorée, goûte, et, apparemment satisfait, range le pot de miel à sa place. Il écoute le présentateur donner les tendances de la journée en provenance des places boursières asiatiques. Une place pour chaque chose, et chaque chose à sa place. Le leitmotiv de cet appartement. Le leitmotiv de sa vie. Un ordre impeccable. Pour ne pas perdre de temps. Parce qu'il n'aime pas se presser. Le meilleur moyen d'être libre de prendre le temps, selon lui, est d'être suffisamment organisé. Il apprécie de se rendre au siège, le matin, sans avoir à presser le pas, se délectant de ce qu'il considère non comme un déplacement professionnel mais bien comme une promenade matinale. En marchant d'un bon pas, il sait qu'il lui faudrait environ vingt-cinq minutes pour parcourir la distance entre son appartement et son bureau. Il fait en sorte de pouvoir s'en accorder quarante, et même plus. Il sera un peu plus de sept heures cinq lorsqu'il refermera la porte de son duplex et qu'il prendra l'ascenseur. Il arrivera, selon son humeur, au siège de la compagnie, entre sept heures trente et huit heures moins le quart. Parfois même, lorsque le temps est beau, durant ces périodes où, dans cette plage horaire, le jour commence à poindre et que le soleil se lève, il lui arrive de ne se présenter qu'à huit heures à Sanctuary Corp., et donc après Marine. Mais toujours avant Saga, qui lui n'arrive jamais que pour huit heures et demie. Mikael veut qu'il se repose. Huit heures de sommeil quasiment obligatoires. Et quelques micro-siestes tout au long de la journée, accompagnées d'exercices de relaxation. C'est une bonne chose que Saga ait accepté, sur les conseils d'Angelo, d'engager le Suédois. Enfin Suédois. Il a des origines suédoises. Son père l'était. Sa mère par contre était française. Gabriel ne sait plus s'il a la double nationalité, ou non. Il faudra qu'il lui demande. Il en profitera pour lui demander conseil, en ce qui concerne ce mal de gorge, si celui-ci persiste. Il verra ça demain, lorsqu'ils iront à l'institut. A la radio, le Ministre de la Santé rappelle les précautions d'usage en cette période de grands froids, regrette la mort d'un SDF, et loue les efforts et le dévouement des équipes qui sillonnent les villes, de nuit, pour apporter aide et réconfort à _ces hommes et ces femmes, à ces enfants, qui souffrent, et subissent de plein fouet, la rigueur hivernale de ces derniers jours_. Ayant fini de manger, Gabriel se lève, lave rapidement sa tasse, son bol et sa cuillère. Il jette les restes des kiwis et des mandarines, nettoie ce qui fait office de table. Il éteint la radio alors que le nouveau bulletin d'information s'apprête à commencer. Il remonte au premier étage, se brosse rapidement les dents, ressort de la salle de bain, de la chambre, récupère sa mallette à côté de son bureau, redescend jusqu'à l'entrée, met ses chaussures, enfile son manteau, ses gants, enroule une écharpe autour de son cou, se couvre la tête d'un bonnet de laine, afin de protéger ses oreilles qu'il sait fragiles, et quitte son appartement.

A l'extérieur, effectivement, il fait froid. Il est même pris d'un frisson, le temps pour lui de s'habituer à cette température. Il commence à marcher, le long des larges trottoirs de Neuilly. Derrière lui, à peut-être un quart d'heure à pied, se trouve l'hôtel particulier des Gemini où Saga dort, pour encore dix minutes. Il arrive enfin sur l'avenue Charles de Gaulle et prend à droite, en direction de l'Arche de la Défense. Sur sa gauche, un peu plus loin, derrière les immeubles, le bois de Boulogne, où il aime à se promener le dimanche. Il lui arrive souvent, par beau temps, de s'installer au parc de Bagatelle pour lire. Il aime lire. Il adore lire. C'est presque un acte compulsif chez lui, la lecture. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il lit énormément. Romans, nouvelles, essais, pièce de théâtre, recueils de poésie, tout y passe, classiques comme modernes, même s'il doit reconnaître que, le plus souvent, c'est Proust qu'il emmène avec lui lors de ces balades dominicales, parce que sa voix, plus qu'aucune autre, lui fait ressentir un calme réparateur qu'il apprécie grandement. Il traverse le pont de Neuilly. Lorsqu'il aura atteint l'autre rive de la Seine, il ne lui faudra plus que dix minutes pour arriver au siège social de la compagnie. Il n'a pas pris le temps de flâner ce matin. La faute – mais est-ce vraiment une faute, à bien y réfléchir ? - à cet air glacé qui cingle son visage. Il presse même un peu le pas. Il fait froid, oui, ce matin. Et c'est presque avec soulagement qu'il pénètre dans le hall de l'immeuble. D'un mouvement de tête, il salue le gardien qui veille sur les allées et venues, depuis l'arrière de son vaste bureau, et se dirige vers les ascenseurs. Plusieurs entreprises se partagent le bâtiment. Les bureaux de Sanctuary Corp. n'occupent que quatre étages. Il monte directement au vingt-septième, là où se trouvent le sien, celui de Saga, ceux d'Angelo et de Shaka, leur conseiller juridique et avocat, ainsi que les plus grandes salles de réunion, évitant du même coup de passer devant leur propre réception. Il sort une carte magnétique d'une poche intérieure de son manteau et ouvre la porte qui fait face à celles de l'ascenseur. Personne à l'accueil. Il est tôt, encore. Mais les lumières sont allumées, preuve que quelqu'un est arrivé avant lui. Il doit s'agir d'Ayoros, très probablement. Après des mois durant lesquels le travail du secrétaire s'est lentement mais continuellement dégradé, celui-ci semble avoir pris de bonnes résolutions en ce début d'année, ce qui est une excellente nouvelle. Gabriel n'aurait pas apprécié devoir le rappeler à l'ordre. Pas plus qu'il n'aurait apprécié avoir à faire part de ses reproches à Saga. Saga apprécie son secrétaire, tant pour son intelligence professionnelle que pour d'autres qualités plus personnelles. A commencer par sa discrétion et sa sollicitude, à son égard, presque sa prévenance. Saga aime qu'on s'occupe de lui. Saga aime se sentir entouré. Saga a irrépressiblement besoin d'amour. La marque évidente des traumatismes successifs causés par la perte des membres de sa famille. Le plus triste étant que, depuis la découverte de sa maladie, Saga se refuse absolument à entamer une relation amoureuse, avec qui que ce soit… estimant qu'entre les soins et son travail, il n'aurait pas le temps de se consacrer de manière satisfaisante à une quelconque liaison. Gabriel sait bien que cette raison n'est qu'une façade, que ce qui pousse Saga à refuser que l'amour entre dans sa vie est avant tout sa peur de l'abandon. Sa peur de la mort. Saga ne veut pas infliger à d'autres ce qu'il a vécu trois fois déjà, et, même s'il lui reste peut-être, probablement, de belles années devant lui, il ne prendra pas ce risque. Jamais. Il vit déjà très mal le fait d'avoir, un jour, à laisser Gabriel. De devoir abandonner son meilleur ami… Gabriel soupire. Il ne sait pas comment il réagirait si Saga venait à… Il ne veut pas y penser. Il pousse la porte de son bureau.

La pièce est grande, quoiqu'un peu plus petite que celle occupée par Saga, mais tout aussi claire et agencée d'une façon à peu près similaire, la seule différence notable étant la présence sur deux, et non un seul mur, de la bibliothèque, l'absence du bar et de tableaux, remplacés qu'ils ont été, sur celui laissé libre, par une longue console sur laquelle sont exposés quelques bonzaïs. Gabriel se défait de son bonnet, de son écharpe, de ses gants, de son manteau, qu'il range tous dans la penderie qui occupe le premier coin de la bibliothèque. Il jette un œil aux arbustes, puis s'installe enfin à son bureau. Il prend son attaché-case, l'ouvre et en sort les dossiers sur lesquels il a travaillé la nuit dernière. On frappe à la porte.

-Entrez.

Il grimace, un instant : décidément, sa gorge le fait souffrir. Il faudra vraiment qu'il en parle avec Mikael. Vêtue d'un tailleur impeccable, Marine pénètre dans la pièce, les bras chargés de journaux.

-Bonjour, Monsieur, fait-elle en s'inclinant rapidement.

-Bonjour.

Aucun bavardage superflu. Ils ne perdront pas de temps à se demander comment ils vont, l'un l'autre. Ils n'échangeront pas plus sur le temps qu'il fait. Ils sont ici pour travailler, et non pour entretenir un semblant de relations amicales. Après avoir été pour le moins perturbée par l'apparente froideur de son supérieur, Marine s'est vite adaptée à cet homme élégant et précis. Précis, oui. C'est ce qu'elle apprécie chez lui, en même temps que la confiance qu'il lui témoigne. Elle jouit d'une grande indépendance. Chaque lundi matin, ils prennent un moment, ensemble, pour établir le planning et les priorités de la semaine, pour qu'ensuite Marine puisse gérer seule l'emploi du temps de Gabriel, réalisant les ajustements de dernières minutes sans même le consulter. Et chaque soir, ils évoquent la journée qui va suivre, Marine lui présentant les rendez-vous ou les réunions qui l'égrèneront. Au tout début de leur collaboration, il est arrivé que Gabriel l'oblige à en modifier quelques points, mais voilà plusieurs années que ce genre de choses n'a plus eu lieu. Et tandis qu'elle dispose les éditions des quotidiens nationaux et internationaux sur la petite table basse, selon un ordre laissé à sa discrétion, elle pose la question qu'elle pose tous les matins. La seule qu'elle pose du reste.

-Souhaitez-vous un thé, Monsieur ?

Gabriel réfléchit un instant. Il en a bu un au petit déjeuner. Il en boira un avec Saga, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il lui fera sa revue de presse matinale. Il hésite. Comme il hésite tous les matins.

-Oui, finit-il par décider. Volontiers.

-Je m'en occupe immédiatement.

-Merci.

Gabriel la regarde s'incliner et quitter la pièce. Il se lève et rejoint les fauteuils. Il regarde les journaux et prend le premier de la pile, qu'il sait être le plus pertinent pour la compagnie. Vraiment, il apprécie grandement d'avoir cette jeune femme pour collaboratrice.

* * *

Il est pratiquement treize heures lorsque Gabriel pénètre, pour la seconde fois de la journée, dans le bureau de Saga. Son ami est déjà assis dans un fauteuil, et occupé à déballer le repas que le traiteur vient de leur livrer. Vietnamien. Saga a l'air un peu fatigué, mais moins que durant les deux dernières semaines. Apparemment, il commence enfin à se remettre de sa crise lors du réveillon. Ce qui est une excellente chose.

-Nous ne sommes que tous les deux ?, demande Gabriel.

-Oui, confirme Saga. Angelo n'avait pas envie de manger chinois. Shaka et lui sont partis déjeuner dehors.

-Et Mikael ?

Saga sourit.

-Il finit de préparer la maison pour le retour de Shura.

Cela va faire pratiquement deux semaines que le majordome est parti et que Mikael tente, autant que faire se peut, de maintenir un semblant d'ordre chez Saga, espérant que le domestique saura apprécier le geste à sa juste valeur… et qu'il consentira à lui accorder une récompense qu'il désire depuis déjà fort longtemps. Grossière erreur et futile espoir s'il on doit encore croire Angelo, point sur lequel le rejoignent Saga et Gabriel. Si, un jour, Shura cède à Mikael, ce ne sera certes pas pour une histoire de gratitude.

Gabriel regarde son ami, avec un air de léger reproche, tandis qu'il s'installe dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter qu'il retourne à l'hôtel. Je ne comprends même pas comment il a pu oser te demander ça.

-Je t'en prie, soupire Saga. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi. C'est moi qui le lui ai proposé. Shura va rentrer dans l'après-midi…

-Et il sera ravi, j'en suis certain, de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Mika… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Tu veux le voir démissionner pour cause de harcèlement sexuel ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Ça m'a paru une bonne idée, sur le coup…

-Tu aurais mieux fait de réfléchir deux minutes, rétorque Gabriel en récupérant sa soupe de raviolis.

-Je m'excuserai auprès de lui, voilà ! Tu es content ?!

Gabriel relève les yeux, et hausse un sourcil.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

Saga lui décoche un regard noir.

-On se le demande, vraiment !

-Oui, effectivement, on se le demande. C'est bien la première fois que tu t'excites à cause de ce que je peux te reprocher.

Gabriel voit la colère de son ami disparaître, et celui-ci s'effondrer littéralement dans son fauteuil, l'air profondément attristé.

-Je ne peux rien te dire. Shura m'a fait promettre…

-Saga…

Ils se regardent. Saga a promis, oui. Mais il n'a jamais pu cacher quoique ce soit à Gabriel. Il lui dit tout. Et Shura le sait. Shura n'a pas mentionné spécifiquement son meilleur ami… Cela veut-il dire que son majordome accepte qu'il le mette dans la confidence ? Ne se serait-il pas assuré, précisément, de la conduite de Saga à cet égard, s'il avait voulu le voir rester à l'écart… ? Saga baisse la tête, et laisse ses cheveux lui cacher le visage.

-La grand-mère de Shura est morte, le week-end dernier. L'enterrement a eu lieu avant-hier.

Gabriel ferme les yeux un instant et soupire. Voilà donc l'explication. Saga a accordé ces congés exceptionnels pour permettre à son domestique d'être aux côtés de la femme qui l'a élevé lors des derniers jours de sa vie… Et cela explique du même coup pourquoi il n'a pas voulu qu'il trouve la maison vide à son retour. Et sa maladie n'était donc pas la seule responsable de son état déplorable durant ces deux dernières semaines. C'est rassurant. Pour sa santé.

-Il le vit comment ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'il le vive ? Mal, évidemment.

-Et toi ?

-Guère mieux.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Non. Enfin, rien de plus que ce que tu fais déjà. Ma mère me manque, finit par ajouter Saga au bout d'un moment.

Oui, sa mère lui manque, même si durant les derniers mois de sa vie, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, à peine plus qu'un fantôme errant de pièce en pièce, toute à la douleur de la perte de son autre enfant, douleur qu'elle avait tue durant près de vingt ans. Oui, sa mère lui manque… et il n'aime pas le reconnaître. Encore moins devant Gabriel. Pas qu'il en ait honte, non… mais Gabriel est né sous X. Et ça le gêne toujours un peu d'évoquer ce genre de douleur devant son meilleur ami, alors que celui-ci n'a jamais connu l'affection d'une mère ou d'un père. Qu'il n'a jamais connu de famille avant d'être plus ou moins adopté par les Gemini, qui, s'ils n'en ont jamais fait la démarche, ont toujours considéré le meilleur ami de leur fils comme faisant partie de la leur. Ils en avaient parlé une fois, et Constance, la mère de Saga, s'était opposée à l'idée d'une adoption. Elle refusait d'avoir un autre enfant, parce que, disait-elle, jamais personne ne saurait remplacer Kanon. Et son mari avait eu beau essayer de lui faire entendre raison, lui expliquant encore et encore qu'il ne s'agissait pas de remplacer qui que ce soit, elle s'était montrée intraitable. Et même après sa mort, Liam, le père de Saga, avait fait le choix de respecter sa volonté, chose que Gabriel avait compris, autant qu'il en était capable, tant il respectait le point de vue de cette femme pour laquelle il éprouvait une affection qu'il savait réciproque. Mais il n'en reste pas moins vrai qu'il n'a pas idée de ce que peut éprouver Saga en cet instant, et qu'ils en sont tous deux conscients.

-Tu devrais prendre ton après-midi.

Saga relève son visage, la mine sombre.

-Pour aller faire un tour et me changer les idées ?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais tu pourrais en profiter pour rentrer chez toi, éviter à Shura le déplaisir de se faire agresser dès son arrivée par un Mikael qui, ne sachant rien, risque de manquer de tact, et te reposer. Je peux me charger de boucler tes dossiers.

-Pour l'instant, on va manger. Je verrai ensuite, si je reste ou non.

-Comme tu veux.

Gabriel en revient à sa soupe aux raviolis chinois, tandis que Saga mange ses nems.

-Tu t'es décidé, pour ce soir, finalement ?, demande ce dernier à son meilleur ami, entre deux bouchées.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je sois là ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux. Il me semble que, compte tenu des circonstances, Shura apprécierait que tu fasses l'effort d'être présent pour son anniversaire, mais je ne te forcerai pas la main.

-Ce n'est clairement pas ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais oser imaginer une chose pareille.

Ils échangent un sourire. Un des rares sourires de Gabriel. Saga sait parfaitement que son ami ne le fait que pour lui remonter le moral… Il apprécie l'attention. D'autant plus que cela fonctionne.

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel particulier de la famille Gemini

Il n'est pas excessivement tard lorsque Shura peut enfin aller se reposer dans sa chambre. La fête que lui a organisée Saga a été des plus agréables, il doit le reconnaître : un simple repas, entre amis, agrémenté de quelques discussions sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant son absence, et de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Un pull en cachemire, un autre en alpaga et quelques livres rares de la part de Gabriel, un tablier « kiss the cook », offert bien évidemment par Mikael, avec une série de séances de massage en institut, du parfum, une bouteille de tequila et un jeu vidéo de la part d'Angelo qui s'est excusé de ne jamais faire dans l'originalité, et Saga… Saga qui lui a offert un manteau magnifique, une paire de gants en cuir et qui lui a mis à disposition la moitié du sous-sol de l'hôtel pour qu'il puisse en faire son atelier de sculpture. C'est probablement cette dernière attention qui le touche le plus… parce qu'elle signifie qu'il est ici chez lui. Que cet hôtel est maintenant sa maison. Que c'est ici que se trouvent, maintenant, sa famille et sa vie.

_Abuela…_

Dans sa poche, son poing se crispe autour de la croix et du chapelet que portaient sa grand-mère, le seul souvenir qu'il ait rapporté d'Espagne. Le seul qu'il gardera de cette femme auprès de qui il a grandi. Le seul. Il laisse à ses oncles, tantes et cousins, sur place, le soin de se partager l'héritage. Peut-être recevra-t-il un peu d'argent, dans quelque temps. Peut-être. Il s'en moque. Plus rien ne le rattache à sa terre natale, maintenant.

-Tu rêves ?

Shura se retourne. Appuyé contre la porte, dans une tenue savamment négligée, Mikael lui sourit. Et le déshabille du regard. Soupir. Le garde du corps s'est pourtant plutôt bien comporté cet après-midi et durant la soirée. Aucune allusion… Enfin aucune allusion trop appuyée. Il a bien eu quelques gestes séducteurs, mais rien qui ne puisse mettre le majordome réellement mal à l'aise. Mais maintenant…

-Monsieur… que puis-je pour vous ?

Le sourire de Mikael s'étire un peu.

-Tu le sais, non ?

Oui, il le sait. Et Dieu qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir l'oublier, ce soir entre tous. Mais il ne peut pas en vouloir à Mikael. Lui ne sait rien, après tout. Il faudra qu'il remercie Saga, d'ailleurs, pour avoir gardé le silence – même s'il sait que son patron en a probablement parlé avec son meilleur ami. Il se détourne et se met à plier les pulls, qu'il avait disposés sur son lit. Mikael entre dans la chambre et referme la porte.

-Quel est le problème, Shura ? Tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût ?

Shura marque une pause et prend une grande respiration.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon avis pour savoir que vous êtes un homme… particulièrement séduisant, Monsieur.

-Mais c'est ton avis qui m'intéresse…

Nouvelle pause. Nouvelle respiration.

-Vous êtes…

-Je suis… ?

-… très attirant, finit par reconnaître le majordome.

Enfin ! Enfin, il l'a admis ! Mikael jubile. Au moins, ils avancent. Tout espoir n'est donc pas perdu…

-Je peux te renvoyer le compliment, murmure-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Alors…

Il s'approche pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à côté de l'Espagnol.

-… tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on passe un moment ensemble ? Un très agréable moment ?

-Ne vous l'ai-je pas assez répété ?, lui demande Shura, sans le regarder.

-Tsss… Tu es en vacances pour encore… pratiquement une heure, mon beau… Pour une fois, cet argument n'est pas valable.

-Détrompez-vous.

Le majordome récupère les deux pulls qu'il va ranger dans l'armoire. Mikael fait une petite moue avant de se laisser basculer sur le lit, pour admirer le plafond.

-Je viens de passer deux semaines à tenir cette maison à ta place… tant bien que mal. Plutôt mal, d'ailleurs, je veux bien le reconnaître. Nous venons de fêter ton anniversaire comme nous aurions fêté celui de n'importe lequel d'entre nous… Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre toi et moi ?

-Que vous estimiez qu'il n'y en ait pas, vous, Monsieur Saga, Monsieur Angelo ou Monsieur Gabriel, ne signifie en aucun cas que ces différences n'existent pas.

-Tu me fatigues.

Mikael se redresse un peu.

-J'ai envie de toi, Shura. J'ai envie de toi, et tu as envie de moi. Ça me désole que tu refuses obstinément de me laisser… te faire plaisir. Tu adorerais ça, j'en suis persuadé. Je suis plutôt un bon amant… Enfin, personne ne s'est jamais plaint, et la plupart en redemande, alors…

-Vous voulez réellement me faire plaisir ?, le coupe le majordome en refermant l'armoire.

-Je ferai tout ce que tu ce que veux…

-Alors sortez de ma chambre, et laissez-moi tranquille.

Le sang de Mikael ne fait qu'un tour. Il est extrêmement mauvais joueur, et mauvais perdant. D'un bond, il se lève et va coincer Shura contre l'armoire, se collant à lui, un bras appuyé contre le meuble au-dessus d'eux, son autre main venant caresser son entrejambe.

-Je t'excite, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Shura ferme les yeux.

-Sortez d'ici et laissez-moi tranquille… s'il-vous-plait… Monsieur…

-J'ai très, très envie de toi, Shura…

-… Laissez-moi… tranquille…

-Shura…

-Je t'en supplie, Mikael…

Le Suédois ouvre de grands yeux et relâche sa victime. C'est la première fois que le majordome le tutoie. Et c'est la première fois… qu'il sent une telle douleur dans sa voix. Il est déjà allé jusque là avec l'Espagnol, et même plus loin, parfois. Il lui est même venu à l'esprit que Shura apprécie, au moins un peu, ce jeu continuel du chat et de la souris. Il aurait préféré sa résistance moins acharnée, mais il n'est pas seul à décider… Il n'en savourera que plus précieusement le moment où sa proie se décidera à se laisser dévorer. Mais ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, et ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupe en cet instant, de toute façon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'inquiète le garde du corps.

-Je veux juste rester seul, et dormir.

-Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Le silence de Shura est éloquent. Mikael soupire.

-Entendu. Passe une bonne nuit et… désolé. Pour ma conduite. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Enfin, si, mais pas comme ça… Repose-toi bien.

Et sans attendre de réponse, la tête basse et l'air soucieux, Mikael quitte la pièce. Il grimpe les escaliers et rejoint sa chambre. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Angelo débarque.

-Encore loupé ?, remarque-t-il, sardonique.

Son collègue ne répond rien… et reste planté au milieu de la pièce. L'ancien flic fronce les sourcils.

-Allez accouche. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Il ne va pas bien. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Dix contre un que ça a un rapport avec ces vacances.

Mikael lève les yeux au ciel, et se retourne vers son supérieur hiérarchique. Enfin, supérieur… officiellement.

-Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que tu as été flic ? Non parce que sinon, tu devrais postuler… Des capacités de déductions pareilles, c'est hallucinant… Il faut en faire profiter la communauté, je t'assure.

-Si tu es frustré, passe tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux ?

-Je suis pas frustré. Je m'inquiète. Vous avez pas de modules de psycho dans la police ?

Angelo croise les bras et s'appuie contre la porte, derrière lui.

-Tu veux parler ou te battre ? Parce que je suis partant pour les deux, mais j'aimerais que les choses soient claires dès le départ.

Mikael soupire et se laisse choir sur son lit, les bras en croix.

-Je veux pas me battre. Je veux aider Shura.

-Si tu veux avoir des infos, tu devrais voir avec Saga ou Gabriel.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont au courant de quelque chose ?

-J'en suis sûr. Mais tu étais trop occupé à dévorer Shura du regard pour t'en rendre compte. Je pense pas qu'ils te diront quoique ce soit, mais tu peux toujours essayer de faire en sorte de les amener à l'avertir que tu t'inquiètes pour qu'il se décide, lui, à venir t'en parler.

-Vous avez vraiment des modules de psycho, constate, émerveillé, le Suédois.

-Continue à te foutre de ma gueule et j'arrête de t'aider.

-Pour une fois, je ne me moquais pas. Et je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil… je verrai avec Gaby demain, à l'institut. Pendant la manucure. Il est toujours détendu pendant les manucures.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Allez, passe une bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi. Et n'oublie pas de transmettre mes amitiés au charmant docteur de tes rêves !

-Va te faire foutre, Mika.

-Mais je ne demande que ça, mon cher… Je ne demande que ça… Seulement l'autre partie semble ne pas être d'accord.

-Trouves-en une autre, de partie, si y a que ça, marmonne l'ancien policier.

-Qui ? Toi ?, suggère Mikael.

Ils échangent un regard… un long regard. Et Angelo quitte la pièce, sans dire un mot, pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.


	9. Jeudi 26 Janvier

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Gabriel Camus est un homme d'habitude, voire routinier. Et dans cette manière d'être, il puise suffisamment de force pour aider ces proches, malgré une sensibilité particulièrement particulière. Ses attentions se tournent essentiellement vers Saga que la disparition de la grand-mère de Shura a profondément affecté. Le majordome, quant à lui, subit les assauts d'un Mikael qui, après avoir été rabroué, se retrouve en compagnie d'Angelo dans ses pénates, pour une sorte de débriefing qui n'a apparemment rien d'exceptionnel._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien ! _

_Il y aura probablement un délai plus important que d'habitude entre ce chapitre et le suivant. Jusqu'à présent, je ne publiais un chapitre qu'en ayant écrit le suivant en totalité. Pour cause de vie sociale et de méchant virus vilain pas beau, je n'ai pu m'avancer autant que je l'aurais souhaité durant la semaine dernière et j'ai donc fait le choix de rompre avec cette habitude, pour ne pas que vous ayez trop à attendre. Mais j'aimerais reprendre ce rythme par la suite. Je vais donc rallonger un peu les délais jusqu'à retrouver cette situation. Je ne sais pas si ce que je dis est très clair… Et après on me demande pourquoi je préfère m'exprimer à l'écrit : à l'oral, c'est mille fois pire, personne ne comprend jamais rien à mes explications… -_-_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Champs Elysées – Siège de Judge Inc.

Dans son bureau, Eaque parcourt un dossier abordant un détail de la stratégie qu'il va mettre en place pour le marché asiatique, afin d'ajuster au mieux ses plans avec ce qui lui a révélé Valentine de la situation à Pékin. Le journaliste n'y ait pas allé simplement pour faire un compte-rendu pour l'Empire, évidemment. Il avait un vrai sujet de reportage en y débarquant… comme lui-même s'est amusé à le faire remarquer à son ami quand ils se sont vus au début de la semaine, sujet qui est tombé quelque peu à l'eau devant le blocus fait par le parti communiste chinois de le laisser librement enquêter. Mais Valentine est un reporter tordu – après tout, ce n'est pas par hasard s'il est ami avec Eaque. Comprenant que la situation risquait de rapidement dégénérer, il a préféré faire une croix sur d'éventuelles visites non guidées des prisons chinoises, pour aller prendre le pouls et des photos des gens vivants aux abords directs des dites prisons. Un moyen de capter une ambiance, sans avoir à poser de questions. On discute de la pluie et du beau temps, du repas de ce soir… et d'un coup, il y un regard vers ces murs. Un regard craintif. Sans que Valentine n'arrive à savoir si cette crainte vient d'une peur de se retrouver un jour de l'autre côté, ou de voir ce qui est emprisonné être relâché. De toute façon, son rôle n'est pas de chercher à savoir la vérité. Il n'est là que pour rendre compte. Pas pour juger. Ou en tout cas, son jugement, il essaye de ne pas trop le laisser prendre le pas sur ce devoir de témoignage qui est au cœur de sa vocation. Se contenter de dire les choses. D'autres se chargeront bien de les analyser et de tirer leurs propres conclusions. Mais ça n'empêche pas d'avoir ses propres idées, ses propres sentiments et il aime les partager avec Eaque, lorsqu'il est sur Paris. Notamment, parce que ça rend service au brun. Si Eaque ne l'avait pas aidé à s'affirmer, il n'aurait probablement jamais eu le courage de se lancer dans le journalisme… Il se sent redevable. Mais ce n'est pas la seule explication. Il y a aussi le fait qu'Eaque est son ami et qu'en lui racontant, et en riant avec lui des expériences qu'il vient de vivre, il arrive à les extirper de son présent. A en faire de vrais souvenirs. Et il peut repartir ailleurs, pour un autre reportage, avec un esprit neuf. Et Eaque peut, quant à lui, se servir de ce regard bien particulier sur des pays où l'Empire a ou aura des intérêts, pour affiner leurs prises de positions.

Le téléphone sonne. Le brun appuie sur une touche

-Oui ?

-_Votre tante sur la deux, Monsieur_, résonne la voix de son secrétaire dans le haut-parleur.

-Je la prends. Merci.

Il décroche et accepte la communication.

-Tantine ?

_-… Tu vois c'est exactement pour cette raison que j'ai d'abord essayé de contacter Minos… _

-Tu n'as pas réussi à le joindre ?

_-Son assistant m'a dit qu'il avait une réunion importante et qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé._

-Hein ?... Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose avec Rune, ça devient n'importe quoi.

_-Comment cela ?_

-Cette réunion importante, c'est une discussion avec le responsable de la sécurité et le DRH pour réfléchir à un éventuel renforcement des équipes…

_-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est encore vous qui dirigez l'Empire, les enfants ?_

-Je me le demande. Je m'occuperai de régler ça. Ou je dirais à Minos de faire un petit discours, comme il les aime, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

_-Tu ferais mieux._

-Et sinon, tu vas bien ? Pourquoi nous appelles-tu ?

_-Mon Dieu, Eaque ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il y a Dimanche ?_

-Dimanche… ? Le prix d'Amérique ?

_-Evidemment !_

-Désolé mais je ne savais pas que tu comptais venir. Tu ne devais pas rester à Melbourne ?

_-Si… Et c'est probablement ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas rompu avec Andreï._

-Tu as rompu avec lui juste avant la finale d'un tournoi du Grand Chelem ?

_-Il n'avait qu'à pas me faire des scènes continuellement. Et surtout pas après sa demi-finale. Il a été absolument insupportable, je t'assure. Cela couvait depuis un moment déjà… J'en ai eu assez._

-Je t'aime, Pandore.

_-J'en suis ravie, mon chéri._

-Et donc, quand est-ce que tu débarques au Manoir ?

_-Mon avion atterrit à Paris demain soir, mais je vais descendre à l'hôtel. J'ai déjà fait envoyer une partie de mes affaires à l'Olympe. Je voudrais qu'un de vous y fasse un saut ce soir ou demain, dans la journée, pour vous assurer que tout est bien arrivé et qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Je fais confiance à Aiolia – il est très bien, ce petit-, mais… la confiance n'empêche pas le contrôle._

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à la maison ?

_-Depuis quand ai-je à me justifier de mes choix ?_

-Je ne fais que poser la question… Si c'est parce que tu en as marre des vieilles pierres, ça m'ira bien comme raison. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

_-Je vais arriver tard, et, avec le décalage horaire, je vais avoir besoin de me reposer. Je suis épuisée. Je viens de passer une semaine au milieu d'une foule de journalistes, Dimanche, Vincennes sera bondé, Mardi il faut que je sois à New York, pour la première du spectacle de Mime qui tient absolument à ma présence, ça va être encore une véritable horreur…._

-Et tu penses trouver davantage de calme à l'Olympe qu'au Manoir ?

_-Et bien quoi ? Vous allez bien héberger Julian et Thétis, non ?_

-Ce n'est pas faux… et on a deux nouveaux domestiques. Tu as peut-être raison, au final.

_-Tu vois. Alors tu veux bien t'en occuper ?_

-Cela t'embête si je demande à Rhada de s'en charger ? J'ai quelque chose de prévu, ce soir.

_-Quoi donc ?_

-Hé ! J'ai le droit d'avoir mes petits secrets, moi aussi !

_-Moui, soit… mais Rhada a une façon si impersonnelle de faire les choses…_

-Je le brieferai avant.

_-Bon… c'est d'accord… Mais, je compte sur toi. Et je te tiendrai pour personnellement responsable de tout._

-Fais-moi confiance, Tantine.

_-Je te méprise, mon chéri._

Elle raccroche. Eaque sourit. Il aime bien sa tante. Cela tient peut-être au fait qu'elle aussi a été adoptée… Et que son âge en fait plus une cousine qu'une tante. Et qu'elle profite de sa distance avec l'Empire pour s'intéresser aux arts, sans pour autant renier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son nom. Elle est faite du même bois que Minos. Judge jusqu'au bout des ongles. Impériale en tout point. Il soupire. Il a beau l'apprécier, il est hors de question qu'il lui sacrifie ne serait-ce qu'une partie de sa soirée, la dernière avant l'arrivée de Thétis et Julian au Manoir pour le week-end. Même pour tout l'or du monde, il ne renoncerait pas à une seule heure passée avec Minos. D'autant plus que l'or, il l'a déjà…

Il se lève et sort de son bureau. Il ne reste, maintenant, qu'à convaincre Rhadamanthe. Cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problème : son petit frère ne lui refuse jamais rien. Ou en tout cas, jamais longtemps.

* * *

Paris – Montmartre

Dans le salon de leur appartement, Milo est à ses platines, un casque sur les oreilles et il fait ce qu'il préfère : il joue. Au sens enfantin du terme. Il joue à la musique. Comme d'autres jouent à la cuisine, dans de grands restaurants. Et comme eux, il joue avec le plus grand sérieux car il ne s'agit pas d'une activité à prendre à la légère - tous les enfants, quelque soit leur âge, le savent bien. Et ce jeu-là encore moins que les autres. Il y a des vies qui se jouent sous ses doigts en ce moment. Il y a de véritables univers qui naissent, vivent et meurent, là, entre ses oreilles. Il y a des rencontres qui se font, certaines qui n'apporteront que destruction et chaos, tandis que d'autres portent la promesse d'aubes glorieuses. Il tient pratiquement le monde dans ses mains... Deux sourcils qui se froncent, un casque qu'on retire, un clavier sur lequel on tape, une souris que l'on déplace, quelques clics, une épaule qui vient caler un écouteur énorme contre une oreille, une main qui caresse un disque, plusieurs fois… le casque que l'on pose, des pochettes que l'on consulte de manière frénétique, un disque que l'on sort, que l'on pose sur une platine libre, un casque qui retrouve sa place sur les oreilles de son propriétaire, une main qui cherche un passage précis sur le nouvel arrivant… qui trouve, qui s'intéresse à l'autre disque… Un grand sourire.

-Kanon ! Viens écouter ça !

Milo replace la tête de lecture au début du second disque et pousse le volume. Le son enfle dans la pièce. Urbain. Violent. Stressé. Son colocataire entre dans le salon, l'air encore à moitié endormi.

-Tu fais chier… Tu pouvais pas me laisser finir ma sieste tranquille ?, ronchonne-t-il.

-La ferme, la marmotte… Et écoute !

Kanon s'affale dans le canapé. Ce qu'il peut être lourd, Milo, quand il s'y met… Quand il a une idée en tête, c'est même pas la peine… Autant essayer de… Non, en fait, rien n'est comparable à essayer de sortir Milo de ses délires quand il s'agit de musique. Il faut juste baisser la tête et attendre que ça passe, en cobaye docile. En même temps, ces expérimentations sont, la plupart du temps, de véritables petits bijoux. Des bénédictions. Sauf quand vous souffrez d'un mal de tête carabiné évidemment… Mais c'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Kanon est juste encore dans les vapes. Il passe une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il déteste être réveillé de cette façon. Mais alors, vraiment. Lui, ce qu'il aime, c'est prendre le temps de tourner dans son lit, de somnoler, de traînailler… d'ouvrir un œil, ou pas… de le refermer… de grogner et de ne finalement quitter sa couette que lorsque chaque fibre de son corps est d'accord. Malheureusement, avec un coloc comme le sien, ça n'arrive pas souvent, ce genre de réveil. Résultat ? Il se sent pâteux, vaseux, il va bien lui falloir un ou deux cafés pour émerger… et il a l'impression de recevoir tout Paris – ou n'importe quelle autre grande ville occidentale d'ailleurs - en accéléré dans les oreilles. Et ce n'est certes pas très agréable… Minute. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une voix s'est mélangée à cette vie parisienne… en fond. Oui, ça chante derrière. Un truc vieux. Plus ancien encore, peut-être. Il baisse sa main de devant ses yeux. Pour découvrir Milo qui sourit. Un de ces sourires de dessins animés. De ceux qui montent jusqu'aux oreilles. Apparemment le DJ est très content de lui.

-C'est excellent, hein ? Je viens juste de percuter qu'on peut faire coller les rythmes. Va falloir que je sépare les sons, mais c'est plutôt cool, hein ? On dirait un fantôme.

-Ou un ange.

-C'est un fantôme, je te dis. Ils ont construit le complexe industriel au-dessus d'un ancien cimetière indien. Faut que je trouve la suite, continue le DJ en commençant à farfouiller.

Et voilà… c'est reparti. Milo va se faire un film. Un film qui finira par donner un set, dans plusieurs jours, plusieurs mois, si son créateur en est satisfait. Il va chercher des morceaux qui représenteront des personnages, d'autres pour les décors, il les mélangera, les fera évoluer… Milo n'est peut-être pas un musicien. Milo n'est peut-être pas un compositeur… Mais c'est indubitablement un artiste. C'est un conteur d'histoires sonores. Kanon se lève.

-Je vais me faire un café. T'en veux un ?

Aucune réaction de l'autre côté des platines.

-Milo ? Milo ?!

Le DJ relève les yeux des disques qu'il compulse.

-Hein ?

-Café ?

-Non, mais je veux bien que tu me ramènes une bière.

Et le DJ replonge. Kanon se déplace au radar jusqu'à la cuisine et prépare sa dose de caféine en comatant à moitié. Pas de sucre. Pas de lait. Pas de cuillère. Noir. Dans un mug. Un grand mug. Il prend sa tasse, récupère une bière dans le frigo et retourne dans le salon. Il tend sa canette à Milo qui ne met que quelques secondes à percuter le geste de Kanon, qui retourne s'installer dans le canapé. Les premières gorgées de café, très chaudes, lui font le plus grand bien.

-Ça va se terminer comment ?

-De quoi ?, demande le DJ que sa boisson a détourné légèrement de son activité.

-Bah ton histoire de cimetière indien…

-Comment veux-tu que ça se termine ? Y a des règles à respecter. Ça va être un carnage. Mais normalement l'héroïne devrait s'en sortir. Mais je sais pas encore si ça va être une employée ou la fille du directeur venue là en vacances. Faut que je la trouve pour le savoir. Et je sais pas si je lui colle un mec ou pas… Ou un chien… ! Oh oui ! Un chien ! J'ai récupéré un super truc, la semaine dernière, qui pourrait faire un super chien. Et le chien et la fille survivent. Ou peut-être même que le chien… Ou peut-être qu'il y aura pas de fille. Et qu'on suivra tout du point de vue du chien. Faut toujours garder l'esprit ouvert. Mais le chien, c'est une bonne idée. On pourrait mettre une dimension mystique, avec les esprits chamaniques qui détruisent tout, sauf le chien qui symboliserait l'animalité, une sorte d'Eden perdu… Gaïa face au monde moderne… Donc des trucs bien indus et puis du tribal, en contrepoint… Ouais… ya un concept à creuser, là…

-Milo… excuse-moi de te le dire, mais tu es un grand malade. Mettre un message pseudo écolo dans un slasher movie sonore sur lequel des gens jumperont vers deux ou trois heures du matin, sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'ils écoutent… Y a que toi qui puisses penser à ce genre de trucs…

-Bah ouais… c'est bien pour ça que je suis un génie.

Sourires. Complicité. Milo coupe ses platines. Il fera ses tests audio plus tard. Il lance une playlist, qui commence avec St Germain. _Tourist_. _Rose rouge_. Et il vient se caller dans le canapé à côté de Kanon, avec sa canette.

-Tu as reçu un message, pendant que tu dormais, finit par lui dire le DJ entre deux gorgées.

Kanon jette un œil à son portable sur la table basse. Dix contre un que c'est un message d'Ayoros pour lui dire que son frère leur a dégotté une chambre pour ce soir. Gagné. Dix-neuf heures quinze à l'Olympe. Kanon efface le message et se prépare une alarme.

-Un rendez-vous ?, demande le DJ.

-Yep.

-Toujours dans cet hôtel ?

-Yep.

Milo soupire. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très chaud pour laisser Kanon se lancer dans cette histoire… alors maintenant qu'ils vont dans ce palace… Kanon aime le luxe. Ce n'est pas un secret. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est prostitué au départ : pour avoir de l'argent, pour avoir un bel appartement, de belles fringues… Maintenant, Kanon semble être heureux avec ce qu'il a, même si ce n'est pas forcément beaucoup. Le risque, évidemment, c'est de le voir retomber dans ses anciens travers. Même s'il jure ses grands dieux que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tu sais que j'aime pas ça.

-Yep.

-Mais tu vas y aller quand même.

-Yep. J'ai l'impression qu'on avance, avec Ayo.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Avant-hier, on a juste parlé, et il a fini par s'endormir dans mes bras. Sans me prendre pour Saga.

-Je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire que ce soit un progrès, s'il a besoin de toi pour se reposer… Et fais gaffe à ce qu'il s'imagine pas qu'il tombe amoureux de toi.

-Ce serait un souci ?

-Ouais. Tu te comportes pas normalement avec lui. Enfin, j'ose espérer. S'il te voit comme Saga, mais en mieux, parce que, toi, tu es là pour lui, tu vas te retrouver dans les embrouilles. Et il faudra que tu lui expliques qu'en fait t'as rien à voir avec ce type. Mets les choses au clair avec lui. Que tu commences à tomber sous son charme ou pas d'ailleurs. Si tu commences à un peu craquer pour lui, faut pas que tu sois un paliatif à Saga, sinon, tu vas souffrir. Et si tu as toujours pas envie de sortir avec lui pour de vrai… bah, c'est ce que je viens de dire. Tu risques de créer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose si tu le laisses trop s'accrocher. C'est une route tordue et risquée que t'as choisie, Kanon. Si tu restes pas bien lucide, et que tu le forces pas à regarder la réalité en face, vous allez vous retrouver dans le ravin.

-Tu m'arrêterais avant.

-Ouais… Mais je suis pas sûr que tu vivrais bien le fait de devoir te barrer en le laissant tout seul avec la caisse, juste au bord du précipice.

-J'en parlerai avec lui, ce soir. Allez, je vais prendre une douche, histoire de me réveiller.

Kanon se lève et laisse Milo dans le salon. Le DJ s'allonge sur le canapé, attrape la télécommande et allume la télévision. Il ne va pas la regarder. Pas vraiment. Mais il aime bien le bruit. Il aime pas être seul. Il a jamais été seul. Y a que lorsqu'il joue… Non. Y a que lorsqu'il expérimente qu'il accepte de pas avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Tant qu'il cherche, du moins. Parce que dès qu'il a trouvé, il faut qu'il montre sa découverte. Après, il a pas forcément besoin que l'autre soit un grand bavard. Juste une présence, ça lui suffit. Mais dans la même pièce, c'est mieux. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est content que Kanon reste avec lui. Ils s'entendent bien, tous les deux. Et puis de toute façon, y a encore des trucs qui le chiffonnent à propos de son colocataire. Notamment le fait qu'il refuse de rechercher sa famille. C'est pas tout à fait normal. Les gens ont besoin de savoir d'où ils viennent. Pas forcément pour y retourner, mais pour avoir un point de départ. Un truc sur quoi construire quelque chose. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense en tout cas. Et puis, il y a le truc avec cette femme qui a prétendu être sa mère… Là encore, c'est pas réglé, cette histoire. Y a pas grand-chose de régler chez Kanon, en fait. Sauf son addiction. Ça c'est bien. Et puis le fait qu'il a arrêté de jouer les durs. Pas qu'il soit faible, non. Parce que Kanon est pas faible. Pas faible du tout. Mais justement : y a que les mecs fragiles qui ont besoin de se la jouer. Et c'est bien que Kanon se sente suffisamment à l'aise avec lui-même pour ne plus avoir besoin de maintenir ce masque du mec qui a besoin de personne. Les humains sont des animaux sociaux. Certains sont solitaires… mais personne aime la solitude. _Alone, not lonely…_ C'est ce qui lui semble, en tout cas. Mais c'est peut-être juste un moyen d'expliquer que, lui, il aime pas être seul.

* * *

Paris – Hôtel L'Olympe

Le bar se remplit peu à peu, à mesure que les clients arrivent à l'hôtel ou descendent de leur chambre en prévision du repas. Dans un fauteuil, assis face à son éternel verre de scotch, Rhadamanthe lit le Financial Times. Il relève de temps en temps les yeux vers la salle qui commence à être un peu trop bondée à son goût. Il ferait peut-être aussi bien de remonter dans la suite, pour vérifier si tout est prêt pour l'arrivée de Pandore et conforme aux ordres d'Eaque… Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il est pratiquement dix-neuf heures, heure à laquelle la suite que louent les Judge à l'année devrait être acordée aux désirs de sa tante, selon les dires de cet adjoint du directeur. Il replie son journal, le pose sur la table, vide son verre d'un trait et arrête soudain son geste, sa main suspendue entre lui et la table. Un homme vient d'entrer dans le bar. Un homme qui a capté son attention. Toute son attention. Il est beau, évidemment, avec ses longs cheveux bleus, laissés libres, avec sa silhouette élancée et puissante, féline, qui se devine sous ce costume marine et cette chemise blanche au col déboutonné… Cette silhouette, ce visage… Il a comme une sensation de déjà-vu, une impression vaguement familière… Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait déjà croisé ? Non. Il est sûr qu'il n'a jamais vu cet homme. S'il l'avait déjà rencontré, il s'en souviendrait. Il se souviendrait de cette démarche, de cette allure… Mais surtout, surtout, jamais il n'aurait pu oublier… cet éclat dans ses yeux. La comparaison avec les fauves étaient des plus incorrectes. Cet homme lui fait l'effet d'un loup. Il a quelque chose de ses prédateurs assoiffés de liberté. Oui... Un animal sauvage qui cache, sans y parvenir tout à fait, sa véritable nature pour ne pas effrayer les moutons, ou pour tromper les chiens. Indomptable. Fier. Indépendant. Libre… et fascinant. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, Rhadamanthe se lève et se rapproche de cet inconnu qui s'est installé au bar central.

-Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

Le son de sa propre voix étonne le blond et lui fait reprendre pied avec la réalité. Comment… ? Pourquoi… ? Cette question lui semble si stupide, si… étrangère. Elle appartient à Eaque, cette phrase. Pas à lui. Il ferait probablement mieux de partir, sans s'excuser, pour éviter l'affront public d'un rejet pur et simple. Il va pour faire un pas en arrière mais l'homme s'est déjà retourné, surpris, et le dévisage. Leurs regards se croisent ; Rhadamanthe plonge aussitôt dans l'océan déchaîné. Il y a une tempête qui couve au fond de ces yeux-là. Un orage magnifique.

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'attends quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas tarder…

-J'ose espérer pour vous que vous êtes en mesure de vous désaltérer en dehors de sa présence.

Kanon ouvre de grands yeux. La réplique a été sortie du tac au tac… et d'une voix parfaitement calme. Presque minérale. Il s'écarte un peu, de manière à mieux voir cet inconnu… Ses yeux ont la couleur de l'or, sans en avoir l'éclat. Ses sourcils sont fournis et rendent son regard un peu étrange. Des mèches de cheveux tombent négligemment sur son front. Les traits de son visage sont à la fois fins et virils. Presque nobles. Sa mâchoire est bien dessinée. Il est grand. Il est blond. Il est élégant. Il est… beau ? Non. Le terme ne lui rend pas justice. Il gomme cette dureté générale qui fait une grande partie de son charme. Surtout, il parait solide, presque indestructible. Comme un roc. Comme si le monde n'avait pas de prise sur lui. Minéral, oui. Comme sa voix. Comme ses yeux. Minéral. Et très impressionnant.

-Je le suis, vous avez raison…, confesse Kanon, tandis que l'inconnu s'assoit sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

Rhadamanthe baisse la tête un instant. Qu'est-il en train de faire… ? Il doit avoir l'air ridicule. C'est absurde. Qu'espère-t-il ? Boire un verre… avec cet homme. Qui vient d'accepter son offre. Tout cela lui semblerait totalement surréaliste, s'il s'accordait le droit d'y penser plus d'un instant.

-Que souhaitez-vous boire ?

-Que me conseillez-vous ? Je n'y connais pas grand-chose dans tous ces cocktails…

Une brève lueur, étonnée, dans les yeux de Kanon. Pourquoi avouer cela ? Pourquoi avouer son ignorance ? Mais l'homme à côté de lui ne semble pas vouloir relever ce détail. Ou peut-être s'en moque-t-il éperdument…

-Quels alcools ont votre préférence ?, demande-t-il, parfaitement impassible.

-Tous ?, répond Kanon dans un sourire. Non… sincèrement, je ne sais pas… Qu'allez-vous boire, vous ?

-Un Balblair, je pense.

-Un… ?

-Balblair. C'est un scotch des Highlands.

-C'est bon ?

-Il s'agit d'un de mes whiskys préférés.

-Moi, vous savez, le whisky, je le bois surtout avec du coca…

-Ce serait un crime de mêler quoique ce soit à celui-ci. On a déjà tué pour des raisons autrement moins valables, je vous prie de me croire.

Ils échangent un nouveau regard, très légèrement ironique, peut-être, de la part de Rhadamanthe, interdit et amusé pour Kanon. Un échange... Qui devient plus profond. Plus sincère… Plus honnête. C'est presque perturbant de se sentir à ce point libre d'être naturel avec un parfait inconnu. De pouvoir plonger au plus profond de l'âme de votre vis-à-vis qui vous en ouvre les portes en grand… pour ne rien découvrir au fond de ses yeux que votre propre reflet. Kanon frissonne. _Si tu plonges longtemps ton regard dans l'abîme, l'abîme te regarde aussi_. Où a-t-il bien pu lire cette phrase ? Sur un tee-shirt, probablement… ou une affiche. Qu'importe. Maintenant, il sait qu'elle est vraie. Car l'abîme est là, devant lui, insondable et doré, et, sans rien révéler de lui-même, il semble vouloir l'assimiler, l'absorber. Il a envie de le laisser faire.

-Je vais goûter ce scotch, finit-il par répondre, le fixant toujours. J'ai… envie de découvrir ce qui vous plait.

Pour la première fois, Rhadamanthe rompt brutalement le contact. Il détourne les yeux et parait mal à l'aise. Kanon le regrette… Il est peut-être allé trop loin, trop vite… Il s'en veut, vraiment. Il ne veut pas gâcher la magie de ces instants. Et surtout pas à cause de son manque de maîtrise des codes de cette société qu'il touche du doigt à chaque fois qu'il vient ici. Il voit le blond appeler le barman, qui s'incline immédiatement et file chercher sa bouteille dans les caves.

-Vous avez votre propre bouteille ?, s'étonne-t-il.

-En effet.

-C'est… très impressionnant.

Rhadamanthe hausse les épaules.

-Il suffit d'avoir de l'argent. L'argent vous paye votre suite. La suite vous paye l'emplacement pour vos alcools.

Le blond est riche. Kanon aurait dû s'en douter… Tout le monde, ici, est riche. Tout le monde. Sauf lui. Et aux côtés de cet homme, il se sent… mal. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans l'hôtel. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Ayoros et lui se donnent rendez-vous entre ses murs. Peut-être est-ce en partie dû à ce malaise qui a légèrement troublé son compagnon, quelques secondes plus tôt, à cette impression que le gouffre béant qui les sépare se révèle, petit à petit… Sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Il soupire.

-Je ne devrais pas être ici…

-Vous dites n'importe quoi.

Le ton de Rhadamanthe n'admet aucune réplique.

-Regardez ces hommes et ces femmes autour de vous, poursuit-il, imperturbable. Fortunés, pour la plupart. Mais ils n'ont aucune grandeur. Ce ne sont que des moutons. Ils respectent qui on leur dit de respecter. Ils s'inclinent devant des hommes qu'ils devraient mépriser. Vous méritez bien plus qu'eux votre place ici.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous ne me connaissez pas.

-Mais je les connais, eux.

Nouveau regard. Nouvel échange. Et le gouffre qui se referme pour disparaitre totalement. Ou peut-être qu'ils ont juste réussi à construire un pont… et qu'ils se tiennent là, l'un en face de l'autre, suspendus au-dessus des abysses… En tout cas, le compliment est allé droit au cœur de Kanon… Pas par orgueil, non. Pas seulement. Mais parce que son inconnu sait qu'ils ne sont pas du même monde. Et qu'il reste avec lui, malgré tout.

-Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous dans ce tableau si ce sont des moutons ?, demande-t-il, véritablement intéressé. Le berger ?

Rhadamanthe détourne lentement les yeux, vers le barman qui revient.

-Je suis un des chiens qui gardent le troupeau.

Simplement factuel. Ce n'est pas de l'humilité qui transparait dans ces propos. Kanon est persuadé que le blond vient d'énoncer ce qu'il considère être la plus stricte vérité. Et qui doit l'être, très probablement, quoique cette affirmation puisse vouloir dire. Le barman leur sert leur verre et retourne s'occuper d'autres clients, non sans s'être incliné devant le blond. Rhadamanthe prend le sien et boit une gorgée de scotch, sans prendre la peine de trinquer avec Kanon. Il ferme les yeux un instant, pour savourer cet alcool puissant, épicé et fumé. Cela fait partie des grands plaisirs de sa vie. Il se retourne vers son compagnon.

-Alors ?

Kanon, qui le regardait, n'a toujours pas commencé le sien. Il porte le verre à ses lèvres et laisse couler un peu de ce liquide ambré dans sa gorge, avec précaution. Il se sent tendu… C'est ridicule. Il ne s'agit que d'un peu d'alcool. Le goût du scotch envahit sa bouche. Fort. Très fort. Il ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils. C'est… C'est à se demander s'il a déjà bu du whisky…

-Si vous n'aimez pas, vous êtes tout à fait libre de commander autre chose. Je l'apprécie énormément mais je sais aussi qu'il est très particulier pour qui…

Kanon a levé la main, pour lui demander de se taire, ce que fait immédiatement son blond compagnon, intrigué. Kanon reprend une gorgée de scotch.

-Vous aimez ?, ne peut s'empêcher de redemander Rhadamanthe.

-Je… ne sais pas, fait Kanon, perplexe, en regardant avec méfiance le contenu de son verre. C'est très différent de tout ce que j'ai goûté avant... Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas bon…

-Je vous commande autre chose, le coupe le blond en appelant le barman.

-Non !, s'écrie Kanon en agrippant le poignet de son compagnon.

Rhadamanthe baisse sa main et regarde Kanon, dont le visage semble toujours très concentré sur l'analyse de ses sensations gustatives. Et dont les doigts se détendent et libèrent leur proie, pour finir par reposer doucement sur le comptoir. Kanon goûte à nouveau son scotch et finit par sourire en plongeant son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

-C'est bizarre mais… ça ne me déplait pas… C'est… intéressant. Je crois que je pourrais apprendre à l'apprécier. Avec un peu de temps.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Rhadamanthe a-t-il compris le sous-entendu ? Rien n'est moins sûr, si l'on se fie à son air toujours aussi impassible. Une sonnerie. Le portable de Kanon. Il le sort de la poche intérieure de sa veste. C'est un message d'Ayoros qui lui indique le numéro de la chambre et lui dit de l'y retrouver directement. Retour à la réalité… Au travail. A sa mission.

-Il faut que j'y aille, fait Kanon, en récupérant son manteau qu'il avait posé sur le siège à côté de lui. Mon rendez-vous. Merci pour le verre.

-De rien… Vous venez souvent ici ?

-Ça m'arrive.

-Alors nous nous reverrons.

-Ce sera avec plaisir… Mais je ne connais même pas votre nom.

Le visage de Rhadamanthe se ferme, instantanément. Il n'a pas envie… d'avouer qui il est. Pas plus qu'il n'a envie de mentir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a envie d'être… quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne sait pas qui, exactement. Mais il veut oublier sa famille. Il veut oublier Minos. Il veut oublier Eaque. Il veut oublier son nom… Il ne veut pas être un Judge. Il veut simplement être quelqu'un qui invitera à nouveau cet homme à boire un verre. Quelqu'un qui pourra se laisser aller à dire des choses… Un inconnu qui n'aura qu'à être lui-même, au moins pour un moment. Une détresse fugace étreint son cœur lorsqu'il en prend conscience.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez…, murmure Kanon qui s'est rapproché un peu. Je ne vous dirai pas le mien… et nous serons quittes. Et puis, entre nous, ça m'arrange : je n'aurais pas aimé vous mentir. Il faut vraiment que je file. Bonne soirée. Et à bientôt, alors…

-Bonne soirée à vous aussi…

Et l'homme disparait. Rhadamanthe regarde une dernière fois le verre qu'il a laissé, à moitié rempli, sur le bar. Il finit le sien, d'un trait, et se décide à gagner la suite.

* * *

Paris – Montmartre 

Milo mange une assiette de pâtes carbonara - comprendre qu'il a rajouté des lardons et de la crème à une plâtrée de tortis -, assis sur le canapé, tout en regardant une série quelconque à la télé. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge du lecteur dvd. Kanon est en retard. Il n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Soulagement.

-Ta bouffe est dans le micro-onde, lance-t-il alors que son colocataire entre dans le salon.

Mais au lieu d'aller directement à la cuisine, Kanon s'effondre à côté de lui. Il n'a même pas ôté son manteau.

-Un souci ?, demande le DJ.

Kanon ne répond rien. Milo fronce les sourcils.

-Il y a eu un problème ?

-Hein ? Pardon… Tu me parlais ?

-Oui… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ça s'est mal passé avec Ayoros ?

-Non, non… Du tout. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. Enfin, j'ai essayé de faire ça discret. Il m'a dit qu'il pense être de plus en plus amoureux de Saga, en fait.

-Vraiment ?

-Yep. Maintenant qu'il arrive à penser à autre chose qu'à ses parties de jambes en l'air quand il le regarde… il le trouve encore plus fantastique. Et puis, ce Saga l'a félicité pour son travail, à propos d'un dossier un peu compliqué. Il était sur un petit nuage.

-Dis comme ça, ça a l'air plutôt positif.

-C'est ce qu'il me semble.

-Mais faudrait pas qu'il se mette à trouver un rythme normal. Cette situation est pas normale. Elle doit pas le devenir.

-Je sais, Milo. Je sais. J'ai pas dit que j'en avais fini avec lui. J'ai encore du boulot, mais… j'ai vraiment l'impression que je l'aide. Enfin… va falloir que j'arrive à le convaincre de se déclarer, et ça, c'est pas gagné…

Kanon soupire et se lève. Il quitte enfin son manteau et va faire réchauffer son repas, sous les yeux suspicieux de Milo. Kanon ne lui a pas tout dit. Mais il ne lui cache rien. Pas volontairement en tout cas : le panneau ne s'est pas allumé. Kanon revient s'asseoir. A la télé, une femme blonde interroge un suspect, dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Il joue avec les pâtes dans son assiette.

-Je me suis fait offrir un verre, au bar, par un type... Avant de monter dans la chambre.

-Ah…. Et ?

-Il m'a fait goûter un whisky… des Highlands. Je m'en souviens parce que ça m'a rappelé ce film… Highlander… mais j'ai oublié le nom.

-Glenmorangie ? Oban ? Balblair ?, suggère Milo devant l'air navré de son ami.

-Balblair… c'est ça. Tu t'y connais, toi, en whisky ?

-Un peu. Un de mes ex avait une passion pour le scotch.

-Qui ?

-Tu connais pas. Il s'est cassé en province, pour ouvrir son propre bar avant que tu débarques. Un mec sympa, mignon et pas con... mais qui buvait trop. Il buvait moins, à la fin. Et les bouteilles étaient bien meilleures, tu peux me faire confiance.

-La qualité vaut mieux que la quantité ?

-C'était ça l'idée, ouais… Et donc, ton mec ?

-Et donc rien. Il m'a offert un verre, c'est tout.

-C'est pas tout. Sinon tu n'aurais pas envie d'en parler…

Kanon soupire. Milo a raison. Il meurt d'envie de discuter avec lui de cet homme. De leur rencontre. De ce moment qu'ils ont passé ensemble. Ça n'a duré que quelques minutes, à peine… mais c'est bien la chose la plus importante qui lui soit arrivée aujourd'hui, ou même cette semaine.

-J'en sais rien, finit-il par avouer, après un moment.

-Il était si mignon que ça ?

-Non, répond immédiatement le serveur. Il est pas mignon. Pas du tout. Même beau. Ça lui va pas. Y a pas de mot pour le décrire. Ou en tout cas je les connais pas.

-C'est à ce point ?, s'amuse le DJ.

-A ce point de quoi ?

Apparemment, Kanon n'a sincèrement pas compris ni sa question, ni le ton employé. Le sourire de Milo s'élargit encore davantage. Ça lui plait, cette idée que son meilleur ami ait eu un petit coup de cœur pour un type. Déjà parce que ça veut dire qu'il s'attache pas à cet Ayoros. Pas de cette façon, en tout cas. Et ça, c'est bien.

-A ton avis ?

-Tu crois que… ?

-En tout cas, c'est évident qu'il te plait. Il s'appelle comment ?

-J'en sais rien… Il a pas voulu me dire son nom. Comme ça, j'ai pas eu à lui dire le mien.

Le visage du DJ s'est refermé légèrement.

-Mauvais plan, ça, Kanon, s'il refuse de te dire comment il s'appelle, constate-t-il en reposant son assiette à présent vide.

-Je sais. Mais, j'ai regardé ses mains. Il avait pas d'alliance. Ni de marque.

-Tu as pris le temps de remarquer ce genre de détail, à votre première rencontre ?

-Déformation professionnelle, j'imagine. Toujours savoir à qui on a affaire.

-Professionnelle ?! Que dalle ! T'es plus un gigolo, Kanon.

-Je sais… je… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est le genre de truc que je regarde, c'est tout.

-Mouais…

-Je t'assure, Milo. Je retomberai pas là-dedans.

-Je veux bien te faire confiance... Je te fais confiance… mais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Alors, ce mec ?

-Alors, rien. Il a promis qu'on se reverra. Et j'ai trop hâte d'y être. Bordel… Depuis que je l'ai quitté, j'arrête pas de penser à lui. Même quand j'étais avec Ayo…

-Tu t'imaginais avec ce mec ?

-Non ! non… Je pensais à lui, mais pas comme ça.

La suggestion de Milo le révulse. Pas que ce mec ne l'attire pas… bien au contraire… Maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, il revoit ses longues mains, sa carrure… Il se souvient de sa peau, sous ses doigts, lorsqu'il lui a attrapé le poignet… Comment a-t-il pu oser, d'ailleurs ? Ça lui parait tellement fou, maintenant qu'il y repense… Toujours est-il qu'il apprécierait probablement se retrouver dans les bras de… Non. Enfin si… mais… Ce qu'il sait c'est que lorsqu'il était avec Ayoros, ce n'est pas le corps de cet inconnu qu'il imaginait sous ses mains. Et que toute son âme semble lui crier qu'il doit tout faire pour ne jamais laisser ce genre d'illusions s'installer. Que ce serait… mal. Amusant quand on pense que c'est pourtant exactement ce qu'il conseille à Ayoros, justement. Mais voilà… Il ne veut pas… tomber aussi bas que son… client. Pas qu'il le méprise… Enfin si, peut-être un peu. Non. Non, il est simplement désolé pour Ayoros… et il sait qu'il aurait tôt fait de sombrer. Il est tombé si bas, si souvent… Et puis cet homme… Il semble si haut. Il aimerait essayer de s'élever jusqu'à lui. Oui… c'est plutôt ce qu'il a envie de faire. S'élever pour l'approcher. Sans que ça débouche forcément sur quoique ce soit… Il ne veut pas y penser, en tout cas. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà.

-Comment alors ?, demande Milo, qui voit Kanon atterrir un peu, quittant les limbes de ses réflexions.

-Bah… je pensais à lui. A ses yeux. A sa voix. A… lui, quoi.

Il n'y a pas d'autre façon de décrire ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce qu'il se passe encore. Il pense à ce type. Il arrive à penser à autre chose, évidemment, mais… cet inconnu est toujours présent, dans un coin de son esprit. Comme un tableau. Ou comme une statue. Voilà. Comme une statue. Qui parlerait avec une voix de statue. Il soupire.

-Un coup de foudre, Kanon ?, lui demande Milo, à la fois sérieux et attendri.

Et un peu amusé aussi. Même franchement, pour être tout à fait honnête.

-Tu crois ?

-Ça se pourrait. Ça y ressemble, en tout cas. Tu as tout les symptômes cliniques : regard perdu, soupirs énamourés, capacité à partir ailleurs toutes les trois secondes… et tout ça après un seul verre. Alors, ok, ce whisky est excellent, mais quand même…

Kanon repose son assiette, à laquelle il n'a toujours pas touché, et bascule en arrière, pour s'effondrer contre le dossier du canapé. Il laisse son regard courir sur le plafond blanc.

-Il a un goût bizarre, hein ?

-Qui ? Quoi ? Le whisky ?

-Oui…

-Bah… c'est un scotch des Highlands, quoi.

-Il a dit que c'est un de ses whiskys préférés.

-Un homme de goût.

-Il est riche.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Il a sa propre bouteille au bar de l'Olympe.

-Impressionnant.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il a répondu qu'il suffisait d'avoir de l'argent. Il a une suite, là-bas.

-Hé bé… Gros poisson.

-Ouais…

-Et tu as vraiment flashé sur lui ? C'est pas juste pour son fric ?

Parce qu'il faut bien reconnaitre que c'est un risque. Kanon se retourne et lui lance un regard noir, presque haineux.

-Bordel ! Combien de fois est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te le répète ?! Je ne me prostituerai plus ! Je ne suis pas à la recherche de clients potentiels ! Merde !

-Non…, grimace Milo, désolé que son ami ait mal compris sa question. Je veux dire, il devait être bien habillé, et puis dans l'ambiance… Un beau mec t'offre un verre… il fait ça avec classe… et tu tombes sous le charme… Tu serais pas le premier. Y a la moitié des mecs de la ville qui chopent comme ça. Pas forcément à l'Olympe, évidemment, on a pas tous les mêmes valeurs, mais… Et puis, on sait tous les deux que c'est plutôt ton genre d'habitude, non ?

Les paroles du DJ apaisent un peu son ami, qui croise les bras. Pourquoi s'est-il senti aussi agressé ? Il sait bien que Milo fait tout pour qu'il ne replonge pas. Et que Milo lui fait confiance…

-Je t'assure. C'est pas ce qu'y avait autour… c'était lui. Ses yeux, Milo. Ses yeux… Et sa voix. Ce qu'il dégageait. Il avait pas cet air de mec friqué qui se la joue, ou du type faussement blasé… Je dis pas que je craque pas souvent sur des mecs bien sapés, qui ont un peu de tchatche… Mais il est pas pareil, je t'assure… Il avait l'air… j'en sais rien… J'en sais rien, bordel… ! J'en sais rien !

-T'énerves pas…

-Je m'énerve pas !

-Ah si… Là, tu t'énerves.

Soupir. Oui, il s'énerve. Et il ne sait pas pourquoi.

-J'espère qu'il sera là-bas, quand j'y retournerai la prochaine fois qu'Ayo m'appellera.

-Tu peux toujours aller jeter un œil, un autre jour.

-Non… enfin si, je peux, évidemment, mais…

-Mais ?

-S'il y est pas, qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Avec Ayo, j'aurai une raison de rester… et de l'attendre.

-Toi, tu vas y débarquer en avance, la prochaine fois…

-Peut-être, oui. Sûrement, même. Bordel… j'espère qu'il y sera… J'aimerais que tu le rencontres, Milo… Que tu le voies. Pour que tu puisses comprendre… Mais en même temps…

-En même temps quoi ?

-J'ai pas envie qu'il tombe sous ton charme ravageur, murmure Kanon dans un sourire complice à son ami.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ouais, confesse le serveur, qui rit à moitié face à cet aveu.

-Alors cherche pas : c'est un coup de foudre, Kanon… Félicitations ! Tu me diras ce que ça fait d'être amoureux, hein ? Pour que je puisse me moquer ?

-Milo…

-Ah non ! Déprime pas ! Je suis heureux, Kanon. J'ai des potes, j'ai une vie sexuelle épanouie, j'ai Shina et Aldé, je t'ai, toi, j'ai un boulot qui me plait, et j'ai ma musique… Je suis comblé. Je t'assure. Et plus encore maintenant. Merde… c'est pas si souvent qu'un mec te fait cet effet, si ?

-Non… Mais c'est vrai ? Ça te dérange pas ?

-Kanon… J'ai jamais été amoureux de personne. Ça peut pas me manquer. Et puis je vais tout de même pas me forcer à aimer quelqu'un, si on peut faire ça, j'en sais rien, sous prétexte que c'est « bien » d'être amoureux. L'important c'est que je sois bien dans ma vie, non ? Et puis, j'ai de l'amour. J'en reçois, plein, tu peux pas dire le contraire. Tu m'aimes, Shina m'aime... Les gens qui écoutent ma musique et que je fais danser m'aiment… Alors quoi ? Tu trouves que je vais pas bien ? Que j'ai l'air dépressif ? Agressif ? ou je sais pas quoi ?

-Non… T'es sans doute le mec le plus équilibré que je connaisse, Milo. Et le plus taré aussi.

-Tu vois ! Je suis parfait… !

-Ça, je l'ai toujours dit…

-La seule chose que je veux que tu me promettes, Kanon, c'est de pas te lancer dans un truc sans être sûr qu'il est clean, de son côté. C'est pas parce qu'il a de l'argent qu'il est net.

-Je serais prudent.

-Tu serais prudent, t'aurais pas déjà craqué sur lui. En même temps, il paraît qu'on y peut rien à ces choses là… Mais essaye quand même de réfléchir avant de le revoir… Avec Ayoros qui te prend pour un autre, t'as peut-être juste envie qu'un mec s'intéresse à toi. Pour toi. Je dis pas que c'est mal ou que c'est pas normal. Mais sois sûr d'une chose : c'est pas en buvant un verre au bar d'un hôtel où tu devrais même pas être que ce type a pu savoir qui tu es vraiment. Ce mec s'est forgé une image de toi. Peut-être qu'elle lui plait. Peut-être même que, toi, tu peux lui plaire. Ça, j'en sais rien, et je peux pas le savoir. Mais assure-toi de ses intentions avant de plonger à pieds joints.

-Je te promets… et puis de toute façon… C'est peut-être con, mais j'ai envie d'y aller doucement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si ça se trouve, moi aussi, je me suis forgé une image de lui… J'ai pas envie de m'attacher à une image.

Milo sourit. Cette histoire avec Ayoros… Il faut bien qu'il reconnaisse qu'elle fait du bien à son meilleur ami. Il est plus réfléchi, plus posé, ces derniers temps… et en même temps, il devient plus doux et plus ouvert. Milo a toujours été convaincu qu'aider les autres rendait meilleur et plus équilibré… Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de continuer à surveiller Kanon comme le lait sur le feu.

-Allez ! Et maintenant, magne-toi de finir de manger, on file à l'Oblivion. J'avais complètement oublié de te le dire, mais Shina a appelé ce matin. Y a je sais plus qui qui fête je sais plus quoi… Enfin, y a un truc de prévu avant l'ouverture. Et en plus, on a rien à ramener, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'occupait de tout.


	10. Dimanche 29 Janvier

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Rhadamanthe et Kanon ont bu un verre ensemble au bar de l'Olympe. (/soupir… Tout ça pour ça, oui, je sais… /resoupir… Mais je suis faible, que vous voulez-vous ?)_

_NdA__ : Merci encore pour votre soutien et l'intérêt que vous témoignez à cette histoire qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! _

_Bonne nouvelle, je vais mieux. C'est trop youpi. Autre chose, beaucoup plus intéressante celle-là, n'hésitez pas, dans vos reviews, à me faire part de vos interrogations ou à souligner une chose qui vous paraît quelque peu étrange – comme, par exemple et à juste titre, le fait que Rhada n'ait pas reconnu Saga en Kanon. Déjà parce qu'il se peut tout à fait que j'ai écrit un truc qui fait plus que simplement friser le grand n'importe quoi (romantique ou autre) et que je serais la première ravie qu'on me le dise. Ensuite parce que je peux aussi avoir omis une information quelconque (comme l'existence des deux armures des Gémeaux dans Résurrection… chose que j'avais totalement zappée jusqu'à ce qu'on m'en fasse la remarque – pour moi, c'était l'évidence même que les Dieux en aient offerte une nouvelle à Kanon… Je sais, ça fait peur des fois…). Ou bien encore, il peut s'agir d'une chose dont l'explication viendra en son temps – comme par exemple la relation Saga/Camus qui était relativement obscure tant que nous n'avions pas eu le PoV de Gabriel – mais sur laquelle je tenterai de vous éclairer – tant que ça ne dévoile pas un élément clé de l'intrigue, évidemment. Vala, vala. En vous remerciant._

_Et j'espère maintenant que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Dans le hall, Thétis surveille avec attention son chauffeur et le nouveau domestique des Judge qui se chargent l'un de descendre les affaires des chambres du premier étage et l'autre de les transporter dans le coffre de la Bentley, garée devant le perron. Si son frère et elle ne sont restés que moins de quarante-huit heures au Manoir, il semble bien qu'ils aient débarqué avec armes et bagages. Et c'est avec une rigueur toute militaire que la jeune femme prodigue ordres et conseils, dirigés principalement vers ce jeune homme aux cheveux d'un gris presque blanc, venu seconder Charon dans sa tâche et qui n'a certes pas encore gagné sa confiance, ni celle de ses nouveaux employeurs. Etrange idée, du reste, que d'avoir engagé deux nouveaux serviteurs, alors que seules trois personnes habitent usuellement ici. Mais elle doit bien reconnaître que les Judge ont, souvent, un comportement des plus saugrenus… Ainsi Rhadamanthe qui se rend sur la tombe de ses parents avec une régularité quasi-irrationnelle. Ce doit être, en effet, le benjamin qu'elle cerne le moins. Elle a beau ne pas apprécier Eaque, elle arrive à le comprendre et, surtout, à anticiper ses actes qui ne tournent en réalité qu'autour de ces grands axes de vie que sont la désinvolture, la dépravation et la provocation. Mais Rhadamanthe, pour elle comme pour Julian d'ailleurs, reste un mystère. Un mystère d'autant plus grand que le blond se refuse obstinément à toute conversation amicale et badine, se contentant de réponses monosyllabiques, quand ce n'est pas d'un silence religieux, à leurs questions et réflexions gentiment taquines. Non, vraiment, dans ce Manoir, il n'y a guère que Minos dont elle le juge le comportement en adéquation avec son statut. Une chance, vraiment, qu'il soit l'aîné. Elle sourit légèrement, en pensant à son fiancé, avant de s'en prendre vertement à son chauffeur qui vient de faire tomber deux boites à chapeaux, versant leur contenu sur le sol du vestibule. Descendant au même instant l'escalier de chêne, Minos ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant ce capharnaüm. Arrivé au bas des marches, il passe un bras autour de la taille de sa promise qui n'a pas décoléré, l'attire doucement contre lui et l'embrasse sur la tempe. Thétis semble se calmer un peu à ce contact, mais elle ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention, ses yeux toujours rivés sur les mouvements de ses valises.

-Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir repasser ici après la course ?, lui demande-t-il.

-Ce serait une perte de temps, mon chéri.

-Tu pourrais peut-être envisager de demander à ton chauffeur de revenir pour charger vos bagages… Il n'aura rien d'autre à faire cet après-midi.

-Minos… Tu vois bien ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Il faut absolument que je les surveille. Du reste, si cela te pose un problème que je m'en occupe maintenant, ne tourne pas autour du pot et dis-le-moi clairement.

Le ton de Thétis, passablement énervé, lui vaut, de la part de son compagnon, un regard où perce l'indignation, voire une juste colère. Mais Minos choisit de prendre sur lui et de se calmer plutôt que de laisser libre court à son mouvement d'humeur.

-J'aimerais ne pas _trop_ arriver en retard à Vincennes, se justifie-t-il, et il faut encore que nous passions chercher Pandore à l'Olympe.

-Et bien partez devant, avec tes frères, propose Thétis. Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous pour escorter votre tante, que je sache.

-Il est hors de question que vous restiez seuls ici, Julian et toi, réplique l'aîné des Judge.

-Nous ne serions pas seuls, lui fait remarquer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il y a Charon et Sylphide. Et puis quoi ? Tu as peur que je fouille et que je découvre des secrets inavouables ? Ou que Julian regarde des papiers dans ton bureau ? Ne sois pas ridicule, mon chéri, je t'en prie.

-J'ai dit non, Thétis. Et je te rappelle que c'est vous qui avez insisté pour inviter Gemini. La moindre des choses est que vous soyez ponctuels.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé, elle se tourne vers lui et plonge son regard azur dans l'or de celui de son fiancé.

-Tu ferais mieux de nous remercier, plutôt que de te braquer. Faire en sorte de rester en contact avec Saga est une excellente chose, en premier lieu pour toi et l'Empire. Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis plus près encore…

-Gemini n'est pas un ennemi. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un concurrent, réplique Minos qui a toujours du mal à avouer à autrui la place toute particulière que Saga occupe dans son esprit.

-Mais bien sûr. Et moi je ne suis pas ta fiancée ?, ironise sa compagne.

-Thétis… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi s'il-te-plait, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-C'est ce que je constate. Puis-je connaître tes raisons ?

-Peut-être le fait de vous voir partir, toi et Julian…, murmure-t-il en lui souriant tendrement. L'Australie est si loin. Et deux semaines semblent si longues.

Elle le regarde attendrie, et moqueuse. Ce soir, les Solo embarquent dans un avion à destination de l'île-continent, pour rendre visite à leurs parents. Un voyage de quinze jours sur la Grande Barrière de Corail... en famille, durant lequel ils laisseront la direction de leur entreprise au bras droit de Julian.

-Oh… tu es un amour, mon chéri. Qui pourrait se douter qu'un grand sensible se cache derrière le port altier de l'héritier des Judge?

-Je t'en prie, soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes… et occupe-toi plutôt de prévenir Julian que nous partons bientôt. Je vais chercher mes frères.

-Tu sais, Minos… il y a aussi une autre solution, suggère-t-elle alors qu'il s'écarte déjà. Eaque et Rhadamanthe vont chercher Pandore et tu montes en voiture avec nous…

-J'aimerais que nous arrivions en même temps, mes frères, Pandore et moi.

-L'unité des Judge, et moi, je ne fais pas partie de la famille… C'est cela ?

-Tu sais comme moi combien les apparences sont importantes… Cela me désole, tu ne peux savoir à quel point. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien monter dire à ton frère de se dépêcher…

Elle acquiesce. Il l'embrasse et la laisse là, pour se diriger vers la salle de billard, où, dans un costume de cuir noir et un pull à col roulé améthyste, Eaque joue. Et boit. Beaucoup. Il en est à son troisième verre depuis ce matin, et il n'est pas encore midi… Lorsque Minos entre dans la pièce, le brun se retourne et lui jette un regard noir. Minos, toujours habillé par Yves Saint-Laurent, serre les dents.

-Nous partirons d'ici un quart d'heure. Je compte sur toi.

-Mais bien sûr. Tu diras à sa Majesté Thétis que je ne la ferai pas attendre.

-Bon… J'en ai plus qu'assez, maintenant. Tu es parfaitement odieux depuis hier soir… Tu ne pourrais pas me dire clairement ce que tu lui reproches ? Ou ce que tu me reproches puisqu'apparemment tu m'en veux à moi aussi ? Et à Julian, par la même occasion ?

-Parce qu'en plus, tu ne le sais pas ?, s'exclame le cadet, estomaqué.

-Je sais bien que tu les n'aimes pas, et que tu n'apprécies pas de les voir rester au Manoir… Je peux le comprendre mais…

-Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela, enfin ! Arrête de vouloir toujours tout ramener à… ça !

Ce dernier mot, il l'a prononcé tellement bas que c'est à peine si Minos l'a entendu. Mais Eaque semble tellement hors de lui, qu'il a fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard à son aîné. Ce « ça », il l'a craché… comme s'il était dégoutté de leur relation… Minos en ressent une immense douleur et une colère encore plus grande.

-Je sais faire la part des choses, même si tu continues à vouloir te persuader du contraire !, grince le brun en se rapprochant de lui. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses vraiment ne pas savoir ce qui m'énerve…

-Eaque… je t'en prie ! Cesse de faire autant de mystères ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Il faut encore que je trouve Rhada…

Ils hurlent à voix basse… ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter encore, si possible, la tension entre eux.

-Je m'occupe, moi, de Rhada… Toi, tu ne l'approches pas, réplique le brun, intraitable.

Ce qui veut dire que la cause de cette dispute que l'aîné ne comprend pas, c'est Rhadamanthe. Une fois de plus serait tenté de dire Minos. Mais l'inquiétude qu'il ressent pour le benjamin dépasse de loin cette pensée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Oh, lui ? Rien. Il doit s'en être remis à l'heure qu'il est. Mais, moi, par contre, je ne veux pas que tu ailles lui parler tant que tes Solo seront là, et avant que, toi et moi, on ait eu une très longue conversation…

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?, gronde Minos.

-Non mais… tu étais là, hier soir ?! Quoique… attends… moi aussi, je me le demande. Vu que tu n'as quasiment rien fait pour le défendre !

-Le défendre ?, s'étonne l'aîné.

-Oui. Exactement.

-Mais le défendre de quoi ?!

Eaque plonge son regard dans les yeux de Minos… et ce qu'il y lit le laisse sans voix. Car, au milieu de la rage sourde que provoque leur dispute, il n'y voit qu'une sincère incompréhension et une immense souffrance face à ces reproches injustifiés. Serait-il possible qu'il n'ait vraiment pas vu les attaques en règle qu'a dû subir leur petit frère durant tout le dîner ? Peut-être, évidemment, que les propos des Solo n'étaient pas aussi emplis de malice et de malignité que lui-même le soupçonne, mais que son frère ait à ce point ignoré les remarques mesquines qui ont pratiquement duré tout le repas… sur le fait que Rhadamanthe n'ait jamais eu de relation stable – si ce n'est de relation tout court, pour ce qu'ils en savent - et que, s'il continue comme ça, il finira vieux garçon, à aller gentiment, toutes les semaines, porter son petit bouquet sur la tombe de ses parents… Eaque a bien essayé d'intervenir mais cela n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, en mettant en avant le mutisme du blond qui semblait encaisser toutes les piques avec une indifférence absolue. Un détachement feint, au moins en partie, comme a pu le constater le cadet en le découvrant, une heure plus tard, sur le rameur de la salle de sport, ruisselant de sueur. Et Minos… Minos n'a rien vu. Eaque ne sait pas s'il doit s'en réjouir – son absence de réaction n'était donc pas volontaire – ou s'il doit s'en désoler… Est-il possible que son amant connaisse si peu leur petit frère ?

-Tu crois qu'il a apprécié voir Thétis et Julian ironiser sur son célibat ?

-Et bien quoi ? C'est une évidence que les relations sentimentales ne l'intéressent pas ; je ne vois donc pas pourquoi il prendrait mal ce genre de remarques. Et puis… tu dois reconnaître que je vous ai demandé d'arrêter cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part.

-En nous disant que tu comprenais que Rhadamanthe ne souhaite pas s'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de son niveau.

-Exactement. Et c'est une chose qui me rend très fier de lui. Il ne va pas s'enticher du premier venu.

Non… Minos n'a pas pu dire cela. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible… Se calmer… Ils n'ont pas le temps pour une dispute en bonne et due forme. Eaque prend une grande respiration.

-Nous sommes pressés, tu l'as dit toi-même. Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, siffle le cadet entre ses dents. Je vais le chercher.

Il ouvre la porte en proie à une rage sourde.

-Eaque…!, s'énerve tout bas l'aîné en lui attrapant le bras. Explique-moi !

-Pas maintenant !, rétorque le brun en se dégageant brusquement.

Il voit le visage défait de son frère qui a pris ce geste comme un coup de poing en pleine figure et sa colère le quitte immédiatement. Ce qu'il peut l'aimer… Ce qu'il l'aime, son Minos. Et comme cela lui déchire le cœur d'imaginer qu'il a pu le blesser. C'est une chose de s'énerver l'un contre l'autre, mais… le faire souffrir ? Jamais. Jamais… Il jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir, où il ne voit strictement personne, et referme le panneau de bois, avant de venir se poser son front contre celui de son frère.

-Excuse-moi…, murmure-t-il d'une voix tendre. Simplement, j'aimerais pouvoir t'en parler sans avoir sans cesse à regarder par-dessus mon épaule… Alors on remet ça à ce soir, quand on sera tous les deux. Sans Thétis, sans Julian… et sans Rhada.

-Pourquoi sans Rhada, si cela le concerne ?, s'étonne l'aîné que le contact avec son cadet a grandement calmé.

-Justement. Ça le concerne trop. Je ne veux pas le blesser ou… qu'il se braque en niant tout en bloc… Je ne sais pas. Tu sais combien il compte pour moi.

-Oui, je sais. Au point que je vais finir par devenir jaloux, murmure Minos en replaçant une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de son frère.

C'est une folie de se comporter ainsi… une pure folie. Mais il en a besoin. Il a besoin de renouer avec Eaque. Chaque geste de rejet de la part de son amant lui fait l'effet d'une gifle et il n'a guère l'habitude de recevoir des coups. Il le regarde s'intéresser à son nœud de cravate, le desserrer pour le resserrer et le remettre en place, dans la position exacte où il était précédemment. Une simple excuse pour prolonger encore leur proximité… Eaque s'est assuré de quelques secondes d'intimité. Il ne prendra aucun risque supplémentaire. Son frère est un homme tout simplement exceptionnel.

-Je t'en prie…, chuchote le cadet qui sait bien que l'aîné n'est pas sérieux. Il a toujours été là… J'ai envie de lui rendre la pareille. Tu devrais faire de même.

-Hé ! Je l'aime au moins autant que toi ! C'est mon petit frère… Je donnerais tout pour lui.

-Tu donnerais tout à un nombre incalculable de personnes, Minos. Fais attention. Tu vas finir par te retrouver sans rien, remarque Eaque en souriant et en s'écartant à nouveau de son aîné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, s'inquiète celui-ci.

-Rien, rien du tout… On se calme, c'était de l'humour. Et maintenant, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ou nous allons être en retard. Au fait… tu es splendide. Mais heureusement que j'étais là pour ta cravate.

-Effectivement… Je ne suis rien, sans toi à mes côtés.

* * *

Dans la cour de la vaste propriété, Rhadamanthe est apparemment en grande conversation avec le tout nouveau chauffeur des Judge. Le benjamin porte un costume en tweed à carreau et un long manteau de laine kaki – issus, une fois de plus, des ateliers de son tailleur, au grand désespoir d'Eaque – tandis qu'Harmakhis arbore sa livrée avec une rare élégance. Peut-être est-ce dû à sa peau hâlée, et au carré parfait de ses cheveux noirs… ou bien à une ancienne forme de noblesse qui trouverait son origine dans les grandes lignées de pharaons qui ont dominé le monde, il y a des millénaires… Toujours est-il qu'il porte l'habit comme personne, force est de le reconnaître. Les deux hommes semblent s'intéresser à un Setter Gordon, lui lançant un bout de bois que le chien noir et feu s'empresse de leur rapporter.

-Je vous renouvelle mes remerciements, Monsieur. C'est fort aimable de votre part, à vos frères et vous, de m'avoir autorisé à garder Cerbère.

-Le parc est grand, lui répond simplement le blond en envoyant le bâton aussi loin qu'il le peut.

Silence durant lequel le chien fait quelques allers-retours, apparemment ravi de cette activité ô combien passionnante.

-Monsieur, je…

Rhadamanthe soupire en récupérant une énième fois le morceau de bois, et le relançant aussitôt.

-Quel est le problème ?, finit-il par demander.

-C'est au sujet de Sylphide…

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Pourquoi faut-il que cela revienne sur le tapis… ? Il croyait avoir réglé le problème. Et Charon lui avait assuré qu'il ne serait plus question de cette affaire. Il faudra qu'il ait une conversation avec le majordome. Et cela l'ennuie grandement.

-Qu'il ne s'avise plus de me déranger où que ce soit dans le Manoir, et tout ira pour le mieux.

-Croyez-vous que vous pourriez lui… dire que vous ne lui en voulez pas ?

-Je n'ai pas vocation à mentir à un domestique de manière à minimiser ses fautes. Lorsque je suis dans la salle de musique, dans la salle de sport ou dans ma chambre, j'entends ne pas avoir de compagnie, autre que celle éventuelle de mes frères. Il me semblait avoir été clair, sur ce point précis. Et le fait que j'apprécie la compagnie de votre chien ne vous donne, en aucune façon, le droit de me demander ce genre de choses. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Tout… Tout à fait, Monsieur. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Le blond ne répond rien. Il doit estimer avoir suffisamment parlé pour le moment. Il se baisse et caresse un moment Cerbère, revenu une fois de plus avec son bâton.

-Allez sortir la DS.

-Monsieur ?

Rhadamanthe se contente d'un mouvement de la tête pour lui indiquer que, derrière lui, Eaque arrive à grandes enjambées. Le chauffeur s'incline aussitôt et part en direction des garages. Le brun rejoint son petit frère, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

-Il t'adore, ce chien, constate-t-il.

-Il aime tout le monde, réplique, atone, le bond en continuant de caresser Cerbère.

-Ou alors, il a compris que tu es quelqu'un de bien…

-Eaque… Ne recommence pas. Hier soir m'a suffi.

-Rhada…

-Tu veux que je m'énerve ?

-Non… bien sûr que non… Tu es prêt ?, demande le brun pour changer de sujet de conversation. Minos voudrait qu'on y aille.

-Je vous attends depuis un quart d'heure.

Eaque sourit. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

* * *

Paris – Bois de Vincennes

Dans l'habitacle de la limousine Daimler DS 420, alors qu'ils se rapprochent de l'hippodrome, Pandore est installée entre Rhadamanthe et Minos, sur la banquette, tandis qu'Eaque leur fait face. La jeune femme est tout simplement splendide, dans son élégante robe rouge sang. Une coupe courte, qui découvre ses genoux… Un tissu fluide resserré, en taille haute, par une ceinture de satin rehaussée de deux fleurs de tissu... Un décolleté rond et particulièrement sage mettant en valeur un collier de perles noires à double rang… Elie Saab crée des merveilles, qui semblent inventées pour la jeune femme. Eaque sourit en contemplant sa tante. Il n'ose imaginer le temps qu'elle a passé à se faire coiffer pour obtenir ce chignon qui voudrait tant faire croire qu'il est simple mais dont la complexité n'a pas échappé à son regard d'esthète. Vraiment, Pandore fascine son neveu. Elle a beau avoir été adoptée, peu de temps après la naissance de Minos, par leurs grands-parents – qui avaient peut-être décidé d'égayer leur retraite anticipée en mêlant une enfant au tour du monde qu'ils avaient entrepris après avoir donné les clés de l'Empire à leur fils… qui sait ? Pas Eaque, en tout cas - elle est une Judge. Jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés. Elle lui renvoie cette impression de noblesse écrasante, de supériorité, à chaque fois qu'il la voit. Une Minos au féminin. Du reste, ils s'entendent bien, ces deux-là. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont ils se parlent, en cet instant. Le plus surprenant, peut-être, est de constater que c'est elle qui domine leur relation. Elle reste sa tante, même s'il est plus âgé qu'elle. De cinq mois, certes, ce n'est pas beaucoup… mais tout de même. Elle lui parle de Rune… et Minos se contente d'acquiescer. Il prendra les mesures nécessaires, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Il comptait déjà le faire ; lui et Eaque ont eu une discussion à ce sujet. La voiture ralentit. Ils doivent être pratiquement arrivés au parking à présent.

-Mes chéris, décrète Pandore, voilà comment les choses vont se passer. Eaque, tu seras mon cavalier. Minos et Rhada vous nous suivez.

-Tu veux que je te suive ?, s'étonne Minos qui n'apprécie guère d'être relégué au second plan.

-Ne commence pas, toi. J'ai préséance sur toi, tu le sais, et tu ne peux pas être mon cavalier. Je n'ose imaginer la tête de Thétis si je débarque à ton bras et que je t'accapare toute la journée. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne me confies à Julian… mais j'aimerais autant m'éviter ce calvaire. J'ai besoin d'un cavalier célibataire et notre cher Eaque fera parfaitement l'affaire. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne t'ai pas choisi, Rhada ?

-Pas le moins du monde, ma tante.

-Et accepteras-tu de pousser ton caractère aimable jusqu'à discuter avec nos invités ?

-Ce ne sont pas nos invités, mais ceux de Julian et Thétis, rétorque le blond.

-Remarque judicieuse et pertinente, mais puis-je tout de même compter sur toi pour te montrer un minimum sociable cet après-midi ?

-Je ne vous promets rien.

-Rhadamanthe, je crois que je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre…, relève Pandore, piquante, sans même hausser le ton.

-Rhada, intervient Minos, fait ce qu'elle te dit.

Le ton est catégorique. Aussitôt, le benjamin rend les armes et hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Nous n'aurons qu'à orienter de temps en temps les discussions sur les courses et les chevaux, fait remarquer Eaque. Rhadamanthe est pratiquement un expert sur le sujet, il pourra se mêler ainsi de manière tout à fait naturelle à la discussion et sans que cela ne pose de problème à personne.

-Suggestion approuvée, mon chou, acquiesce sa tante alors que la limousine s'arrête. Et maintenant, mes enfants… c'est à nous de jouer. De jouer, mes chéris. J'insiste sur ce point. En tant qu'invités pour cette course, j'entends que nous fassions dans la légèreté. Nous ne sommes pas là, vous n'êtes pas là pour affaire. Enfin, pas officiellement. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, nous sommes et resterons des Judge et nous serons digne de notre nom. Je compte sur vous.

-Et bien en piste !, se réjouit Eaque en calant son chapeau melon sur le sommet de son crâne.

Harmakhis vient ouvrir la portière. Eaque sort de la voiture et offre son bras à Pandore, et suivent ensuite Minos et Rhadamanthe. L'aîné des Judge s'adresse rapidement à son chauffeur qui s'incline respectueusement avant de reprendre le volant de la Daimler et de partir garer la voiture. Eaque et Pandore sont déjà en route pour la loge privée que les Solo ont réservée pour l'occasion. Minos s'approche de son petit frère et le prend par le bras pour partir à leur suite.

-Rhada…, murmure-t-il, en affichant un air dégagé pour tous ceux qui pourraient les observer. Je voulais m'excuser.

-Quel était le sujet de l'altercation ?, demande le benjamin, parfaitement impassible.

-Pardon ?

-Les seules fois où tu viens me présenter des excuses, c'est après t'être disputé avec Eaque à cause de moi.

-C'était à propos du dîner d'hier soir, et… de l'attitude désobligeante de Thétis et Julian, avoue Minos.

-Elle n'a rien eu de désobligeante. Peut-être légèrement déplacée, mais Eaque prend tout cela bien trop à cœur.

-Il m'a fait comprendre que leurs remarques t'avaient affecté…

-Eaque boit.

-Je sais, sourit l'aîné. Mais tu ne feras pas croire qu'il se soit trompé à ce point. Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé, Rhada. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ces paroles pouvaient te blesser et je m'en veux. Je t'aime, petit frère. Et je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire le moindre mal, tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas…, murmure le blond.

Il serre les dents. C'est systématique. A chaque fois que Minos lui dit qu'il l'aime… il sent sa gorge se nouer. Autant il s'est habitué aux marques d'affection d'Eaque, autant celles, plus rares, de leur aîné le troublent toujours sans qu'il y puisse quoique ce soit.

-Et je suis persuadé, continue Minos, qu'un jour, bientôt, tu trouveras quelqu'un. Un homme. Une femme… peu importe. Mais quelqu'un de bien, qui sera digne de toi et qui te rendra heureux. Et ce jour-là, tu feras de moi le plus heureux et le plus fier des grands frères, sois en sûr.

-… Merci…

-Non, ne me remercie pas, voyons. Je ne fais qu'exprimer ce que je sais être la vérité. Et maintenant, il faut accélérer le pas, si nous voulons rattraper Eaque et Pandore. Allez, viens.

* * *

Dans la loge panoramique que les Solo ont loués afin de pouvoir dîner dans le calme tout en profitant à loisir des activités sur la piste, Julian et Thétis ont retrouvés leurs premiers invités : le clan Gemini au complet - soit quatre personnes. Afin de conserver un nombre pair de convives, chose à laquelle il semblait tenir tout particulièrement et pour palier à l'arrivée impromptue de Pandore Judge, Julian a demandé à Saga de convaincre Gabriel de se joindre à la fête. Ce que Gabriel a fini par accepter, de mauvaise grâce, à la condition express que Saga n'organise rien pour son anniversaire, que ce soit au siège ou dans un cadre plus privé. Il se retrouve donc là, aux côtés de son meilleur ami, à participer à une conversation qui fait la part belle aux anecdotes sur leurs années d'études. Cinq ans – deux à Sainte-Geneviève, en classe préparatoire, et trois à HEC-, que Gabriel écoute défiler distraitement, sachant pertinemment que, derrière lui, Angelo et Mikael n'en perde pas une miette. Mais la porte s'ouvre, et le martyre prend fin. Julian se précipite auprès de Pandore pour la saluer.

-Chère Pandore ! Vous êtes encore plus radieuse que dans mes souvenirs… Comment cela est-il possible ?

-Tu dois avoir une mauvaise mémoire, Julian, ou mentir, c'est au choix... J'ai une mine affreuse, je le sais. Le décalage horaire que veux-tu…

-Je vous assure qu'il a raison, ma tante, fait Thétis qui vient l'embrasser à son tour. Vous êtes magnifique.

-Merci ma chérie. Toi aussi, tu es resplendissante. Et donc ? Qui sont tous ces charmants jeunes hommes ? Julian, veux-tu bien nous présenter car il ne me semble pas avoir déjà eu l'honneur de faire leur connaissance…

-Effectivement, ma tante, fait perfidement remarquer Minos derrière elle, puisque tu n'étais pas à mes fiançailles…

Légèreté et décontraction. Elle se retourne, lui adresse un micro-sourire avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Je te promets que pour ton mariage, je me débrouillerai pour que mon otite annuelle tombe alors que je suis sur le sol Français et non à New York, afin de pouvoir faire le déplacement…

-Je savais que tu comprendrais mon point de vue…, lui rétorque-t-il avant d'accueillir Thétis dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Julian fait le tour des présents en compagnie de Pandore et Eaque.

-Je vous présente, Saga Gemini. Un concurrent… mais néanmoins ami. Ou le contraire, on ne sait plus trop à force. Nous avons fait nos études ensemble.

-Et vous avez survécu ?, s'étonne Pandore en s'adressant à l'homme qui vient de lui être présenté. Vous êtes un quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Monsieur Gemini. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, soyez-en certaine. Et si je puis me permettre… ces années n'ont pas été si terribles.

-Et en plus, vous êtes prêt à mentir pour rester courtois avec vos hôtes…, fait-elle, pince-sans-rire.

-Pandore… s'il-vous-plait, proteste faiblement Julian.

-Ne te vexe pas, tu sais bien que je te taquine. Et quand cesseras-tu de me vouvoyer, à la fin ? J'ai l'impression d'être grabataire…

-Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect…

D'un geste de la main, elle accepte les excuses, et Julian poursuit.

-Voici, Gabriel Camus. Le bras droit de Saga et le successeur de Minos à HEC.

-Enchantée, Monsieur Camus. Et toutes mes félicitations.

-Moi de même. Mais il n'y a pas lieu de revenir sur quelque chose d'aussi vieux.

-Ne soyez pas trop modeste… Cela risque de passer pour de la coquetterie. Sortir major d'HEC est un événement qui mérite d'être reconnu. Et célébré.

Gabriel s'incline avec élégance et se décale afin de saluer Eaque et de laisser le champ libre à Julian et Pandore qui se voit maintenant présentée aux deux gardes du corps. Le cadet des Judge lui sourit, avant de suivre sa tante. Puis vient Minos qui discute en quelques termes convenus avec Saga. Ils sont en terrain neutre. Ils ont rangé les armes, par amitié pour les Solo. Puis vient Rhadamanthe. Sans un mot, il tend la main à Saga, qui la lui sert aussitôt. Ils échangent un regard. Et le blond se fige, instantanément. Il devient livide, l'espace d'une seconde, à peine. Avant de se reprendre un peu.

-Rhadamanthe ? Y aurait-il un problème ?, demande Saga en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui.

Et il regarde, stupéfait tout comme le reste de l'assistance, le benjamin des Judge quitter la loge sans rien ajouter.

-Excuse-le, s'empresse d'intervenir Eaque. Tu le connais…

-Très peu. Et je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Je peux savoir ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Je serais franc : je n'en sais rien. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je doute que ça ait un rapport avec toi. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… je vais tâcher de le rattraper et de trouver la réponse à ce mystère.

Eaque s'incline légèrement, pour excuser son départ, et s'empresse de rejoindre le couloir. Il commence à y avoir du monde… et il ne voit Rhadamanthe nulle part. Où son frère a-t-il bien pu… fuir ? Au paddock, peut-être… Mais si le blond est effectivement parti se réfugier au milieu des pur-sang, il semble peu probable qu'il le retrouve facilement… Il soupire, et se lance à la recherche de son petit frère.

Mais ce n'est pas aux écuries que Rhadamanthe est allé se remettre de ses émotions. Il s'est précipité au bar, et a commandé un scotch. Dry. Le barman va pour le servir, mais le blond l'arrête alors qu'il le voit servir une bouteille des plus ordinaires. N'ont-ils rien de meilleur ? Un Talisker ? Oui… Ils n'auraient pas de Balblair par hasard ? Non. Un Talisker alors, ce sera parfait. C'eût été le comble de l'ironie qu'ils aient une bouteille de ce scotch… Il sort un billet de son portefeuille, sans plus s'intéresser au serveur qui pourrait bien décider de garder la monnaie en pourboire sans qu'il s'en soucie le moins du monde. Il laisse son regard se faire bercer par le liquide ambré. Comment ? Comment est-ce possible que… ce Saga ait des traits tentant de se rapprocher à ce point de ceux de l'inconnu de l'Olympe ? Ils ne se ressemblent pas, non. Le visage de l'inconnu était plus volontaire, plus déterminé, mieux dessiné. Ses cheveux étaient plus sauvages et plus clairs… Sa carrure même était plus impressionnante. Son sourire était plus ironique et… malicieux. Et ses yeux… ses yeux étaient ardents, assoiffés,… orageux. Et puis, même, d'une façon générale… son inconnu était… vivant. Gemini, lui, n'a rien de vivant. Gemini est mort. C'est même ce qui lui a fait peur. L'espace d'un instant, il a cru… voir son inconnu… mort. Le fantôme d'un chien trop bien dressé, insipide, en lieu et place d'un loup grisé par sa propre liberté... Ou peut-être n'a-t-il vu que son propre reflet… Lui-même n'est-il pas un de ces chiens disciplinés et sans âme ? Ce Saga… en forme de synthèse entre lui et l'inconnu… Peut-être… Heureusement qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas. Heureusement. De cette façon, cette impression s'est envolée aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Mais elle lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. C'est pour cela qu'il a besoin de scotch. Il passe une main lasse sur son visage et boit une gorgée d'alcool.

-Enfin ! Je te trouve ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Il se retourne et voit Eaque s'installer à côté de lui. Son frère hésite entre l'inquiétude, le soulagement, la colère… Rhadamanthe replonge le nez dans son verre.

-Je n'ai rien à expliquer.

-Oh que si. Parce qu'il va falloir qu'on s'y mette tous pour rattraper le coup, et qu'il faut que l'on se trouve une histoire à raconter. Alors tu me dis la vérité, et je m'occupe du reste.

-C'est juste que… je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à Gemini.

Il dit la vérité. Il ne fait jamais attention aux personnes qu'il croise dans les réceptions, et du fait de sa position à Judge Inc, il n'a jamais eu directement affaire à Saga. Il n'a, du reste, de rapports qu'avec un nombre limité de personnes en dehors des employés de leur compagnie. Des experts financiers et des avocats, le plus souvent, puisque c'est lui qui gère la rédaction des contrats et qui mène les audits. Les rares contacts dignes de ce nom qu'il entretient avec l'extérieur se limitent aux dirigeants des entreprises que l'Empire est sur le point de racheter. Des contacts qu'il s'empresse aussitôt d'oublier, une fois l'affaire conclue. Le rôle qu'il occupe lui va bien. Un rôle qu'il s'est choisi, préférant suivre des études de droit plutôt que d'essayer d'entrer à HEC. Minos y était déjà… De son côté, Eaque commençait sa spécialisation en stratégie et marketing à Harvard. Restaient le droit des affaires internationales et les finances pour parfaire les compétences du trio appelé à régner, carrière que s'est empressé d'embrasser le benjamin. Une fonction qui lui sied, oui. Une liste de règles à appliquer, à contourner parfois… mais des rapports simples et efficaces, basés sur des textes, des faits, et non d'hypothétiques conjectures, ni des connexions relationnelles auxquelles il n'entend rien. Et quand bien même il y comprendrait quelque chose… c'est à son poste qu'il est le plus utile à ses frères. Et c'est bien cela le plus important.

-Et…?, l'invite à poursuivre Eaque. Tu as donc fait attention à lui aujourd'hui. Soit, on va y revenir… Mais te serait-il possible de me dire pourquoi tu es pratiquement parti en courant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé… fade. Je me suis senti mal à l'aise. Il ne serait pas malade ?

-Pas que je sache. Et maintenant, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui tout d'un coup ? Comme ça ?

-Aucune idée.

C'est faux. C'est absolument faux. Il ment. Il est en train de mentir à Eaque. Il n'aime pas ça. Mais il aimerait encore moins lui dire la vérité. Surtout maintenant. Il ne veut pas que sa vie, son monde… vienne se mêler de sa relation avec… l'inconnu de l'Olympe. Relation… très drôle. Très drôle, vraiment. Et tellement pathétique. Il vide son verre, d'un trait, et appelle le serveur.

-La même chose et… un orgasme pour lui, commande le blond.

Le barman se décompose. Eaque prend pitié de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Une mesure de crème de whisky, une mesure de vodka, une mesure d'amaretto, une mesure de liqueur de café. Au shaker. Vous versez dans un old fashioned, vous ajoutez un nuage de chantilly… et une cerise. Ou une fraise à défaut. J'aime autant les fraises, personnellement, surtout les fraises des bois... Enfin… Vous faites tout ceci et vous obtenez le cocktail que vous allez me servir et que mon frère vient de vous commander, jeune homme : un screaming orgasm. Mais je suis bien évidemment persuadé que vous le saviez.

Il regarde le serveur tenter de reprendre un peu de contenance en partant directement pour l'autre bout du bar pour préparer sa boisson. Eaque se retourne vers son petit frère.

-Bon, et maintenant, je veux que tu m'expliques.

-Je te l'ai dit : je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. C'est peut-être cette discussion avec les Solo…

L'excuse est tordue. Et complètement fausse, évidemment. Mais elle a peut-être une chance d'être crédible.

-Tu veux dire que Gemini serait susceptible de… t'intéresser ?, s'étonne Eaque.

-Evidemment que non…, rétorque Rhadamanthe, l'air dégoutté. C'est juste que… Minos a profité que tu escortes Pandore pour me parler de ça… il y a cinq minutes, même pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?, siffle Eaque en acceptant les consommations et en sortant une de ses cartes bancaires.

Il avait pourtant été clair avec Minos… mais l'aîné n'en fait qu'à sa tête, continuellement… Il veut bien reconnaître que c'est aussi pour cela qu'il l'aime… surtout, même, d'accord… mais tout de même ! Pas lorsque cela concerne leur petit frère ! Eaque paye leurs boissons et Rhadamanthe laisse son regard se perdre dans l'ambre de son verre.

-Que je ne dois pas m'en faire. Que je rencontrerai, un jour, quelqu'un… digne de moi et qui me rendra heureux. Je crois que Saga est bien le genre d'homme à être digne de moi, selon lui, non ? Ça a dû jouer. Enfin j'imagine. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas savoir à quel point il a tort, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il le sache.

-Ne dis pas ça, s'il-te-plait.

-Quelle importance, de toute façon ? Ce type… n'a aucun intérêt.

-Aucun intérêt ? Saga Gemini ? Non mais tu t'écoutes, Rhada ? Même en dehors de toute considération stratégique, il est plutôt bien fait de sa personne et c'est un euphémisme. Il est riche. Il est cultivé, intelligent…

-Pas la peine d'essayer de me le vendre, Eaque. Je n'en voudrais pas, même si je pouvais l'avoir.

-Ce que tu peux être difficile…

-Ça doit être ça, ouais.

-Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on invente comme histoire… ?

-Celle que tu veux, rétorque Rhadamanthe en haussant les épaules.

-Un problème avec les chevaux que tu auras compris, complètement par hasard, à ce moment-là ? Le genre d'illumination qui te fait revoir complètement tes pronostiques sur la course, et que tu as voulu aller confirmer auprès d'un spécialiste que tu auras croisé dans le couloir avant de venir ici, le temps de diriger la nouvelle… ?

-Tu as vraiment beaucoup d'imagination.

-L'important, c'est de savoir si c'est crédible. Alors ? Ton avis ?

-Oh, ça l'est. Et tu pourras même leur dire que j'ai refusé de te dire de quoi il s'agissait, parce que je ne veux pas que tu te serves de ce que je sais pour parier. Je déteste que tu paries.

-Excellent ! On gagne encore en vraisemblance. Et là, je suis en train d'essayer de te convaincre de me refiler des tuyaux. Sans succès. Ce que tu peux être têtu, Rhada… C'en est désolant, je t'assure. Mais tu vas encore passer pour un asocial.

-Je suis asocial, Eaque. Et egocentrique. Et arrogant. Et désagréable. Le croque-mort… c'est bien comme cela qu'on m'appelle, non ?

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Oui.

-Alors… ainsi soit-il. Par contre, tu n'aurais jamais dû me commander ce verre, grimace Eaque.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est mon quatrième depuis ce matin… Je vais finir complètement saoul, avant même le début du repas. Tiens, ça me donne une idée. Nous allons apporter l'apéritif à tout ce petit monde, pour te faire pardonner ton indélicatesse.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils boivent ?, s'étonne le blond.

-Bien sûr, sauf pour le nouveau garde du corps de Saga. Mais j'ai cru remarquer qu'il appréciait le champagne lors du réveillon. Et, oui, je m'en souviens, parce que je lui trouve un physique des plus plaisants. Donc… Garçon !

Le jeune homme s'approche à nouveau, méfiant.

-Je voudrais un plateau à emporter avec… un Bloody Mary très épicé et ne lésinez pas sur la vodka… une vodka martini, sans citron mais avec une olive, au shaker évidemment, un Blue Shark, un White Cosmopolitan, un Gin Fizz, très léger sur le gin et le citron, mais pas du tout sur le Fizz, évidemment, une Vodka Stinger, un… Zombie et… quelque chose à base de champagne. Je vous fais confiance. Merci d'avance. Et arrête de boire, toi !, fait-il en tapant sur la main de Rhadamanthe. Nous finirons nos boissons dans la loge. Et tu portes le plateau, je te préviens.

-Oui, maman.

-Tsss… ce que tu me fais faire, vraiment… et ce que je peux t'aimer, toi alors…, murmure le brun en passant une main tendre dans les cheveux blonds.

Avant d'attirer son frère contre lui et de l'embrasser sur le front. Rhadamanthe ferme les yeux. Il aime aussi Eaque. Même s'il lui ment.

* * *

Dans la loge privée des Solo, le départ précipité des deux frères a jeté un froid quasi-polaire. D'un simple coup d'œil, Pandore intime à Minos de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire. L'attitude de Rhadamanthe face à Saga est un véritable camouflet pour Julian et Thétis ; inutile qu'il vienne prendre son parti au risque d'attiser les tensions. L'aîné accepte, à contrecœur, de laisser les rennes de la situation à sa tante, car il sait qu'elle a raison. Sur ce point, comme sur les autres, ils se rejoignent tous les deux parfaitement.

-Ah ! Ces hommes…, soupire Pandore, dans une attitude un brin théâtrale. Et les Judge sont les pires, vous pouvez me croire ! Thétis, ma chérie, je compte sur toi pour maintenir celui-ci dans les limites du raisonnable.

-Ma tante…, proteste faiblement Minos, qui en profite pour attirer davantage sa fiancée contre lui et lui accorder une regard d'excuses.

-Oh, je t'adore, mon enfant. Mais reconnais que les hommes de la famille ont leur tempérament.

-Les femmes aussi…, ajoute-t-il.

-Certes, reconnait-elle avant de se retourner vers Saga. Voilà donc que mon cavalier m'abandonne. Un comble, n'est-ce-pas, sur un hippodrome… Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder votre bras pour cet après-midi ?

-Ne suis-je donc qu'un pis-aller ?, fait-il remarquer.

-Voyons… bien sûr que non. Mais il aurait été fort malséant que je me pende à votre cou alors que nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer. Cet incident est une bonne excuse et nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance…

Elle lui adresse un sourire, que Saga devine rare sur ce visage déterminé. Il n'est pas dupe de la tentative de la jeune femme de détourner l'attention du groupe et de faire ainsi oublier Rhadamanthe… et il doit reconnaître que cela le touche, de voir une telle solidarité dans cette famille. Les Judge sont un clan que rien ne semble pouvoir ébranler. Il trouve cela beau.

-Ce serait un honneur de vous avoir à mes côtés. Très sincèrement.

Il s'incline et lui tend la main et l'atmosphère se réchauffe nettement alors qu'elle l'accepte.

-Et bien tout est parfait, dans ce cas… et vous savez, vous me sauvez la vie. Sincèrement, de quoi avais-je l'air au bras de mon neveu ? Il est charmant, certes, mais quoi ? Suis-je à ce point vieille et laide pour ne me trouver de compagnon que dans ma propre famille ?

-Si je puis me permette, vous aviez l'air d'une femme que chaque homme sur ce champ de course rêverait d'avoir pour cavalière.

-Vous êtes divin, mon cher. Absolument divin. Non, vraiment, cette histoire me comble d'aise. Dites-moi que vous êtes célibataire et je vous demande en mariage sur le champ.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous en reparler après la course ?, suggère-t-il dans un sourire. Je m'en voudrais d'accepter votre main si je dois perdre ma fortune à cause d'un pari malheureux.

-Seriez-vous joueur, Monsieur Gemini?

-Saga, je vous en prie… Pas vraiment, je dois vous l'avouer. Même si je jouerai très certainement quelques euros, pour le principe. On dit que l'on apprécie vraiment les courses qu'après avoir misé.

-C'est ce que l'on dit, en effet. L'adrénaline, sans doute… Mais dois-je donc voir dans votre suggestion un moyen de vous détourner de moi et de refuser mon offre ?, minaude-t-elle, faussement indignée.

-Plutôt une tentative diplomatique de vous faire comprendre que je ne me considère pas tout à fait comme… disponible.

-Quel dommage… Mais je ne le suis guère moi-même. J'aspire au calme, voyez-vous. Au moins pour la prochaine quinzaine, en tout cas.

Pandore entraîne Saga vers la baie vitrée, où se trouvent déjà Minos et Thétis, pour assister au début de la grange parade d'ouverture. D'un regard, elle invite Mikael et Angelo à les suivre et à ne pas rester en arrière. Certes, elle est parfaitement consciente de leur statut pour le moins particulier. Ils ne sont pas de leur niveau social. Contrairement à Gabriel qui, lui dirige une grande entreprise, eux ne sont que de simples gardes du corps. Mais ils sont dans cette loge, en cet instant, et il y a une chose, parmi d'autres, que ses parents lui ont appris : ne dénigre aucun convive d'une réception à laquelle tu es toi-même invité. C'est une question de savoir-vivre… et de logique. Profitant de ces mouvements, Julian vient se glisser aux côtés de Gabriel. Ce dernier n'a pas perdu une miette du manège de son camarade de classe.

-Et nous voilà donc obligés de nous tenir compagnie, remarque l'hériter des Solo. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, pas toi ?

-A quoi fais-tu référence ?, demande le bras droit de Saga, glacial.

-A la remise des diplômes, voyons. Saga t'y avait bien abandonné, non ?

La question de Gabriel n'était que de pure forme et la réponse de Julian ne le surprend pas le moins du monde.

-Je te saurais gré de ne pas réécrire l'Histoire, rétorque-t-il sans que son visage de marbre n'affiche autre chose qu'un léger agacement, peut-être.

-Oh…c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il y est allé… Où avais-je la tête ? Mais je me souviens parfaitement de ta silhouette, seule, errant comme une âme en peine… Cela m'avait d'ailleurs fendu le cœur. Comment peut-il à ce point mésestimer quelqu'un avec tes qualités… ?

-Evitons les circonvolutions, s'il-te-plait. Aujourd'hui, comme hier, et comme demain, je ne trahirai pas Saga. Ni pour toi, ni pour personne.

Les deux regards s'affrontent. L'un, bleu tirant sur le vert, qui se veut troublant. L'autre, vert tirant sur le bleu, qui ne semble pas le moins du monde troublé.

-Qui te parle de trahison ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que je compte te proposer…

-J'en ai une bonne idée. Et je ne suis pas intéressé. Pas plus que je ne l'étais en prépa ou à cette fameuse soirée. Alors, pourquoi ne pas considérer ce fait comme acquis ? Et faire comme si nous nous appréciions ?

-Mais je t'apprécie, Gabriel…

Et à voir la manière dont Julian le caresse des yeux et lui sourit, on ne peut douter de la sincérité de cette affirmation. Et cette lueur du désir, qu'on devine sans mal dans les prunelles océanes, ne fait qu'irriter davantage Gabriel. Il n'aime pas être un objet de convoitise, probablement parce que c'est un sentiment qu'il ne peut comprendre. Il fait un pas pour s'écarter de Julian.

-Alors adopte une attitude décente. Ni toi ni moi ne voulons de scandale.

-En effet. Ce qui veut dire que tu vas devoir souffrir ma présence à tes côtés, mon cher. Par un heureux concours de circonstances, il se trouve que ta place à table jouxte la mienne.

Souffrir. Le terme est adéquat. Ses deux seules consolations sont la certitude qu'il échappera à une soirée dont il ne veut pas, dans dix jours, et le sourire que Saga affiche actuellement. Son ami a l'air de s'amuser. C'est une excellente chose. Il se rapproche de la baie vitrée. S'il doit supporter la présence de Julian, au moins n'est-il pas obligé de lui faire la conversation.

-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !, s'exclame Eaque en entrant dans la loge, quelques minutes plus tard, suivi par son frère. Je ne parle pas du serveur blond que je viens d'engager, évidemment… Alors… alors… Ma tante ! Ton bloody mary.

Il lui propose le verre triangle avec une révérence, verre qu'elle accepte, reconnaissante.

-Thétis, ton white cosmo, annonce-t-il avec le même cérémonial. Et maintenant, je vais oublier les courbettes, vous m'excuserez. Julian, ton Blue Shark. Minos, une Vodka Martini. Saga, un Gin Fizz, c'est bien cela ? Gabriel… une Vodka Stinger, j'espère que mes souvenirs sont exacts… Angelo, un Zombie. J'ai cru me rappeler que c'est ce que tu avais bu après que certains nous aient faussé compagnie, au bar de cet hôtel, sous le prétexte fallacieux d'aller se reposer. Et pour Mikael… nous ne nous connaissons pas encore assez, hélas, pour que je vous aie associé un cocktail… J'espère ne pas avoir commis d'impair avec cette Rose Impériale.

Tandis que son frère assure le spectacle, sous les yeux étonnés des convives - mais par quel miracle, peut-il se souvenir de leur cocktail préféré ? -, Rhadamanthe a posé le plateau sur un guéridon. Il vient se planter devant Saga.

-Je vous prie d'excuser mon attitude précédente, déclare-t-il de sa voix minérale.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, le rassure aussitôt Saga. J'ai été surpris, mais rien de plus.

Apparemment, le numéro de charme de Pandore a été couronné de succès. Eaque vient se coller à son petit frère, son verre à la main.

-Et je vois que tu t'es occupé de ma cavalière, Saga…, fait le brun dans un sourire. Et bien je te remercie, mais sache que je me vengerai… Et que c'est moi qui sortirai vainqueur des paris de cet après-midi.

-Des paris ?

-Evidemment. Nous sommes sur un champ de courses ! Neuf courses, qui débuteront dans… à peine trois quarts d'heure. Nous jouerons officiellement pour le prix d'Amérique mais je me disais qu'il pourrait être distrayant d'organiser un petit tournoi entre nous. Chacun choisit trois chevaux, pour chaque course. Si le vainqueur est dans sa liste on lui attribue, mettons, 3 points, deux si le second y est, un pour le troisième de la course. Et nous ferons les comptes pour savoir lequel d'entre nous est le meilleur parieur.

-Ne laissez jamais à un directeur marketing le soin d'organiser quoique ce soit, ils ont tout simplement horreur du vide, fait Minos. Ça doit venir de leur cursus. Quelqu'un ici aurait fait-il des études de commerce pour confirmer ou infirmer mon hypothèse ?

Tout le monde sourit. A l'exception de Rhadamanthe dont l'attention s'est tournée vers la piste où le défilé, avec ses musiciens, ses danseurs, ses échassiers, ses pom-pom-girls, est déjà bien entamé. Pas que le spectacle soit à son goût, loin s'en faut… mais tout vaut mieux que de risquer de voir cette impression désagréable revenir. Tout vaut mieux que de risquer d'à nouveau croiser le regard de Saga.

* * *

Trois heures vingt. Les dix convives se lèvent et se regroupent derrière la baie vitrée. Sur la piste défilent les dix-huit concurrents du Prix d'Amérique. Dix-huit magnifiques pur-sang et leur driver, dans leur tenue chamarrée. En-dessous de la loge, l'excitation du public est à son comble. Un an. Un an que les turfistes du monde entier attendent cet événement. La plus grande course de trot attelé. L'apogée de la saison hivernale. Sous les vivats de la foule, les chevaux gagnent la zone de départ de l'autre côté de la piste. Dans la loge, les sourires sont crispés et les plaisanteries ne sont accueillies qu'avec des rires forcés. Tous autant qu'ils sont, à l'exception notable de Rhadamanthe et Gabriel, se sentent incroyablement tendus. Ils n'ont guère joué qu'une poignée d'euros, autant dire une somme tout à fait ridicule, mais voilà… ils ont, chacun, misé sur un cheval. Ils ont fait un choix. Ils se sont engagés. Personnellement. Sur des critères n'ayant, parfois, aucun rapport avec les performances sportives.

Comme Pandore qui a systématiquement éliminé tous les jockeys ayant un nom ou un prénom lui rappelant l'un de ses ex – Saga fut d'ailleurs impressionné de constater qu'il ne restait plus guère de choix à la jeune femme après cette purge. Comme Mikael dont le critère principal fut la couleur des casaques et des toques. Comme Angelo et Saga qui firent leurs choix en fonction de leur inspiration et des noms des chevaux. D'autres, comme les Solo, Minos et Eaque, plus au fait de la chose hippique, ont porté leur attention sur l'expérience des drivers, le palmarès des pur-sang, la réputation des entraîneurs,… et les liens qui les unissent, parfois, à certains propriétaires. Gabriel a, quant à lui, étudié les pronostiques qu'il a pu trouver. De son côté, Rhadamanthe s'est contenté, de la même façon que pour leur paris amicaux, de griffonner quelques noms et de ranger aussitôt son stylo plume, le visage parfaitement impassible, n'accordant apparemment aucune importance à cette distraction. Il n'aime pas les jeux d'argent. Il n'aime pas les paris. S'il se plie à ce jeu, ce n'est que pour complaire à Eaque, et pour rattraper son attitude précédente. Afin que Minos n'ait pas à souffrir d'éventuelles conséquences de son manque de maîtrise de ses réactions.

De l'autre côté du champ de course, les chevaux se mettent en place. Le départ du Prix d'Amérique est un départ volté. Les chevaux s'alignent et se tournent, aux ordres du starter, dans le sens de la piste… Ils s'élancent… Et c'est le départ. Le rugissement de la foule passe la barrière protectrice de la baie vitrée, mais personne ne s'en rend compte. Ils suivent la course, leurs yeux rivés sur les écrans géants qui retransmettent les images des chevaux que l'on distingue à peine. Les favoris se sont portés aux avant-postes pour entamer le premier virage. Angelo arbore un sourire satisfait tandis qu'à ses côtés, Mikael se ronge les ongles. Deux de ses favoris sont bien placés, mais la course est longue. Thétis s'est blottie contre Minos, le visage tendu. Pandore trépigne, provoquant l'hilarité d'Eaque qui s'empresse de se faire pardonner en lui offrant une coupe de champagne. Sous eux, la foule encourage les chevaux qui passent devant les tribunes. Julian suit la course en serrant les dents, sans plus s'intéresser à Gabriel qui constate avec satisfaction que les chevaux en qui il a placé sa confiance jouent les premiers rôles. Même Rhadamanthe se laisse prendre à la beauté du spectacle et il observe les participants entrer dans le virage qui les mènera jusqu'à la montée de Vincennes, de l'autre côté de l'hippodrome. Il a posé une main sur la vitre, et semble ignorer le monde qui l'entoure. En le voyant, Minos sourit et embrasse distraitement la chevelure de sa fiancée qu'il tient toujours contre lui.

La course, qui n'était pas très rapide jusqu'à présent, s'accélère dans la ligne d'en face. Les favoris sont toujours devant. Les dix jeunes gens se pressent contre la baie, comme les spectateurs se pressent contre les barrières. Ils ne se voient plus les uns les autres. Leurs bouches se sont inexplicablement ouvertes et leurs cœurs battent la chamade. Le dernier virage. La première à craquer est Pandore. Peut-être pour ne pas laisser la vedette à un autre. Peut-être pour les mettre à l'aise. Peut-être l'a-t-elle fait sans réfléchir, portée par l'événement. Toujours est-il qu'elle crie en ce moment, encourageant le seul de ses favoris encore en lice, invectivant les autres concurrents. Et ses compagnons se mettent à faire de même. Ils hurlent à présent. Tous. Sauf Gabriel et Rhadamanthe. Le bras droit de Saga est venu se coller à son meilleur ami, pour se rassurer, et avoir une meilleure vue sur la piste. Et le benjamin des Judge murmure des mots que lui seul peut entendre. La dernière ligne droite. L'immense favori est devant. Suivi de près par son plus sérieux rival. Et deux autres concurrents qui ont eu les faveurs des parieurs. Le second prend l'extérieur et entame sa remontée… il se rapproche… il grappille, foulée par foulée, le peu d'avance que le cheval de tête s'était forgé dans le virage. Les deux chevaux sont au coude à coude… il ne reste plus qu'une centaine de mètres… Il va gagner. Il va gagner. Il peut le faire… Il peut… le cheval, à l'extérieur, fait un écart. Et il part au galop. Pandore, Eaque et Julian se mettent à hurler leur frustration. Dans la main d'Angelo, sa coupe de champagne manque de voler en éclat. Il avait également parié sur ce cheval. Et le favori remporte une facile victoire sous les clameurs de la foule. Thétis saute au cou de Minos. Mikael jubile et embrasse Angelo, dans un élan de joie incontrôlé, sans que son collègue semble s'en formaliser outre mesure, ou y accorder une véritable attention, plus intéressé qu'il est par le fait de contrôler ses nerfs. Saga et Gabriel se sourient. Eux aussi ont gagné. Rhadamanthe va se rasseoir à table, sans un mot, ni un regard pour personne.

Il est quinze heures quarante-trois. La course est finie. Et dans quelques minutes, on leur apportera le café.

* * *

-Il est donc temps de proclamer les résultats.

Eaque se tient debout à un bout de la table, un papier à la main. La dernière course vient d'avoir lieu. Bientôt, on fermera l'hippodrome. Ils ont peut-être une trentaine de minutes devant eux. Peut-être un peu plus.

-Mes deux assesseurs ici présents, clame-t-il en désignant successivement Julian et Saga, pourront témoigner de l'impartialité et de la légalité avec laquelle nous avons procédé au décompte des points. Donc… En dernière place… Ma chère tante. Je suis désolé mais je crains qu'il ne faille revoir ta façon de choisir les chevaux. Ou ta façon de choisir les hommes.

-Les deux probablement, confirme la jeune femme.

-Ensuite… Angelo. Comme quoi, le hasard ne fait pas tout. Ensuite… ex-æquo, votre humble serviteur et Saga. Comme quoi, le hasard fait quand même un peu. Ensuite… Julian. Je pense que tu dois pouvoir engager un procès avec certains de tes amis… La manière dont ils ont géré leurs chevaux est quasi criminelle, à mon avis. Ensuite, Gabriel et son approche… scientifique. Argh… préférons le terme statistique, je ne veux me fâcher avec personne. Maintenant nous avons… Mikael et son approche… artistique, pour le coup. Et je suis absolument ravi de savoir que le beau et le bon goût sont une source de réussite. Toutes mes félicitations. Sur la troisième marche du podium nous retrouvons… Rhadamanthe. Et… premiers, ex-æquo là aussi, Minos et Thétis. Mais comme ils ont pariés tous les deux exactement la même chose, je les soupçonne de collusion et demande une enquête ! Et je me propose, dans un souci d'équité, pour garder les mises que nous avions engagé jusqu'à ce que toute la lumière soit faite sur cette sombre affaire.

-Eaque…, gronde son frère.

-Bon... Alors je vous propose de considérer ce pécule comme un premier acompte pour le dernier verre que vont nous offrir nos vainqueurs, en célébration de leur éclatante victoire et de la supériorité écrasante que vient de démontrer, s'il en était encore besoin, leur couple.

Julian se lève.

-Je soutiens la proposition. Et je vous invite tous à vous diriger vers le bar pour mettre fin à cet après-midi. Et je vous remercie tous car ces heures, les dernières que ma sœur et moi passeront en France avant un moment, ont été en tout point parfaites. C'est un magnifique cadeau d'au revoir que vous nous avez fait.

De grands sourires, quelques applaudissements et Julian qui s'incline. Ils se lèvent et sortent de la loge. La musique du Grand Bleu s'élève – le portable de Thétis. Elle le sort de son sac, le regarde en fronçant les sourcils et se retourne vers son fiancée.

-C'est Sorrente. Tu veux bien me commander mon Cosmo, mon chéri ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle lui accorde un sourire de remerciements et s'écarte afin de prendre la communication. Minos la regarde s'en aller quelques secondes. Que peut bien vouloir Sorrente Sirene, le bras droit de Julian ? Et pourquoi est-ce Thétis qu'il appelle, et non son patron ? Il aura les réponses à ces questions bien assez tôt. Il se dirige vers le comptoir où les commandes sont déjà en train d'être passées. Julian discute avec Saga et Gabriel, multipliant les contacts physiques avec ses anciens camarades, amicaux avec l'un, nettement plus ambigus avec l'autre. Eaque, de son côté, flirte effrontément avec le serveur et Mikael, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de féliciter pour son excellente quatrième place et ses goûts vestimentaires délicieusement dandystique. Minos détourne les yeux. Mieux vaut qu'il ne s'attarde pas sur cette scène, ni sur les regards outrageusement séducteurs que se lancent les deux hommes. Son attention se reporte sur le second garde du corps de Saga, qui à l'écart de toute cette agitation, porte son attention sur la foule. En voilà au moins un qui a un peu conscience professionnelle… et qui n'a pas oublié ce pourquoi il est là. Et derrière le groupe, tournant le dos à tout le monde, accoudé au bar… Rhadamanthe boit. Minos vient se placer à ses côtés et passe commande pour lui et Thétis.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?, murmure l'aîné.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu as fait exprès de perdre. J'ai vu tes paris : certains sont tout bonnement déraisonnables. Pour ne pas dire loufoques.

-N'ai-je pas démontré aujourd'hui toute l'irrationalité de mon comportement ? Et puis, je n'aime pas la lumière, tu le sais, non ?

Le blond avale une gorgée de scotch.

-Arrêtez, Eaque et toi, de chercher sans cesse à me mettre en avant. Je ne suis pas vous, Minos. Je ne le serai jamais.

-Tout ce que nous voulons c'est que les gens prennent la juste mesure de ta valeur…

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'intéressent à moi !

Il repose violemment son verre sur le comptoir, jette un regard furieux à son aîné avant de serrer les dents et de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Un coup d'œil lui suffit à comprendre que son nouvel éclat n'est pas passé inaperçu. Il soupire.

-Je vous attendrai dehors.

Il salue rapidement Julian et le clan Gemini, et s'enfuit. Une fois de plus. Eaque pose sur Minos un regard irrité, mais ce dernier lui fait rapidement comprendre, par son attitude, qu'il regrette profondément d'avoir blessé leur petit frère et qu'il ne comprend pas la réaction du benjamin. Eaque ferme les yeux. Cela ne sert à rien d'en vouloir à Minos. Les deux frères ne savent pas se parler. Ils s'aiment. Ils s'adorent. Rhadamanthe est probablement la personne la plus importante au monde pour Minos. Et Minos est le centre de la vie du blond, depuis toujours. Mais ils n'arrivent pas à communiquer… peut-être, justement, parce qu'ils tiennent trop l'un à l'autre. Le brun s'excuse à son tour faisant ses au-revoir à Saga, Gabriel et aux deux gardes du corps. Il s'incline aussi devant Julian et Pandore, et part, à nouveau, à la recherche de son petit frère, alors que Thétis revient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?, demande-t-elle à Minos, suspicieuse. Ne me dis pas que Rhadamanthe a encore fait des siennes…

-Ne commence pas, s'il-te-plait. Je peux savoir ce que te voulait Sirene ?

-Rien d'important… Julian ?

Son frère se retourne.

-Vérifie ton portable. Sorrente cherche à te joindre depuis deux heures. Il faudra que tu le recontactes avant notre départ. A ce propos, Minos ?

La jeune femme reporte son attention vers son fiancé et accepte le verre qu'il lui tend, avec un sourire.

-Oui, ma chérie ?

-Comptez-vous nous accompagner à l'aéroport, finalement ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Nous pensions même vous proposez de nous rejoindre à l'Olympe pour prendre une rapide collation dans la suite pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre quatre heures là-bas. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ayez prévu autre chose.

-Non, non, ça m'a l'air parfait. Comme toujours, avec toi.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Les trois frères sont enfin de retour chez eux, et seuls. Ils savourent quelques sandwichs et gâteaux, préparés par l'inestimable Charon, autour d'une tasse de thé et d'un feu de cheminée. Rhadamanthe s'est installé dans un large fauteuil, tandis que ses deux aînés se partagent le canapé, les jambes d'Eaque étendues par-dessus celles d'un Minos confortablement assis au plus près de son petit frère. D'une main, il tient sa tasse d'un Oolong chinois, le Tieguanyin, que lui et ses frères apprécient particulièrement. De l'autre, il caresse distraitement la cheville de son cadet. Il sourit, profitant de cet instant de calme et de sérénité, mais surtout savourant avec délice la promesse de la quinzaine à venir. Deux semaines où il pourra se consacrer presque entièrement à Eaque. Sentimentalement, en tout cas. Il se tourne légèrement vers son frère adoptif. Qu'il est beau. Qu'il est beau, en cet instant, alors qu'il relève vers lui son regard améthyste et qu'il lui sourit d'un air mutin. Minos sent sa poitrine s'embraser puis, une seconde plus tard, son cœur se serrer. Il n'y a pratiquement rien qu'il ne ferait pour ces yeux-là… Pratiquement rien… et pourtant, tant de choses lui sont interdites.

-Je vais m'installer à l'Olympe, pour la semaine.

La voix de Rhadamanthe le fait sortir de sa contemplation. De même qu'Eaque, qui regarde leur petit frère avec de grands yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Je vais m'installer à l'Olympe, pour la semaine, répète celui-ci.

-Et… on peut savoir pourquoi ?, s'inquiète le brun.

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

-Rhadamanthe…, gronde Minos.

Si, généralement, il apprécie les réparties de son petit frère, il ne supporte guère que celui-ci refuse de répondre aux questions d'Eaque, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de rassurer ce dernier. Le benjamin baisse la tête. Il ne peut rien face à l'autorité de son aîné. Rien. Et puisque Minos veut des explications…

-J'aimerais… vous offrir une semaine de tranquillité. Je ne veux pas vous gâcher ces quelques jours.

-Pourquoi gâcherais-tu quoique ce soit, voyons ?, demande le cadet.

-Je m'énerve facilement ces derniers temps. Je le sais. Et avec ces deux nouveaux domestiques… Je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici. Cela passera. Je finirai par m'habituer, mais je ne veux pas que vous ayez à subir ma mauvaise humeur actuelle. J'ai été insupportable aujourd'hui et vous vous êtes accrochés par ma faute, je ne veux pas que cela recommence.

-Rhada…

-De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Et j'ai prévenu l'hôtel que je m'installerai dans la suite à partir de demain soir, puisque Pandore part dans la matinée.

Pour le benjamin, visiblement, le sujet est clos. Minos et Eaque échangent un regard. Le premier hausse légèrement les épaules et le brun soupire. Ils n'ont d'autre option que de respecter son choix et son silence. Car il ne leur a pas tout dit, c'est une évidence. Et Rhadamanthe sait qu'ils ne sont pas dupes. Il avale une dernière gorgée de thé, pose sa tasse sur la table basse et se lève.

-Passez une bonne nuit, leur souhaite-t-il de sa voix impavide.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Rhada…, lui font écho ses frères.

Et le blond quitte le salon. Ses aînés posent leur tasse à leur tour et se prennent la main, leurs doigts s'enlaçant tendrement.

-Tu veux aller te coucher aussi ?, demande Minos à son cadet.

-Je ne sais pas…, répond doucement Eaque, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Pas tout de suite. J'aime bien être ici. Avec toi.

-Tu crois que tu préfèreras ta chambre ou la mienne, pour cette nuit ?

-Je m'en moque. Et toi, remarque le brun dans un sourire, tu as vraiment envie de monter.

-J'ai hâte, oui, de me retrouver au lit avec toi. Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher, tout de même ?

-Loin de moi cette idée, voyons. J'adore positivement l'idée que tu es un obsédé.

-Qui te dit que je n'ai pas tout simplement envie de m'allonger et de m'endormir à tes côtés ?

Eaque sourit, malicieux.

-Tes yeux. Et ta main. Tes yeux qui me déshabillent depuis tout à l'heure. Tes yeux qui me dévorent. Et ta main qui passe sur ma cheville d'une manière trop pressante pour qu'il s'agisse d'une simple caresse, et avec trop de retenue pour qu'il s'agisse d'un innocent massage. Tu as envie de moi, Minos, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en cacher.

-Cela te gêne ?

-Non. J'adore ça, je viens de te le dire.

Il se redresse et va s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux de son aîné. Il passe une main dans les cheveux blancs, replaçant quelques mèches, ça et là.

-J'adore… sentir que tu me désires encore. Même après douze ans… Et que tu n'es pas lassé de moi, même après ces quelques mois.

-Lassé ? Eaque, enfin… Comment pourrais-je être lassé de toi ?

-On ne serait pas le premier couple qui, après avoir vécu une longue relation à distance, se rend compte qu'il ne survit pas au quotidien...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il-te-plait. Je rêverai de pouvoir réellement être avec toi au quotidien.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble…, constate tristement le brun.

-Parce que c'est la vérité, aussi cruelle qu'elle puisse être. Même si je t'aime comme un fou. Et que j'ai l'impression de t'aimer chaque jour davantage.

-Seulement l'impression ?

Le sourire d'Eaque… et cette légère souffrance dans ses yeux espiègles… Minos l'attire contre lui et emprisonne ses lèvres, pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné, brûlant et possessif, avant de le basculer sur le sofa. Pour quinze jours, il s'efforcera d'oublier… pour ne plus risquer de peiner l'homme de sa vie.


	11. Mercredi 1er Février

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :_ _Le favori du Prix d'Amérique a gagné… Et puis Eaque et Minos se sont disputés et réconciliés, Julian a dragué Camus, Pandore a fait son show, les Solo sont partis en Australie, et Rhada a décidé de s'installer à l'Olympe. Mais c'est tout de suite beucoup moins important…_

_NdA__ : Merci, une nouvelle fois, à toutes et à tous ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais mieux. L'autre bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai pratiquement rattrapé mon retard et que dès le prochain chapitre, je devrais pouvoir reprendre le rythme de parution habituel de deux publications par semaine. N'est-ce pas trop youpi ?_

_Eternity :__ Effectivement, je joue/j'ai joué à pas mal de JdR, online principalement (DAoC, WoW, WAR, CoH,…) et le /em est définitivement tiré de là :p Sinon, pour ce qui est de l'histoire, oui, les choses vont commencer à se mettre en place maintenant que nous en avons fini avec la présentation des forces en présence. Mais, je ne le répèterai probablement jamais assez, ne vous attendez pas à une histoire qui « s'emballe ». Je le dis et je le redis : j'ai envie de prendre mon temps. Je préfère prévenir, je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir :/ Ou pas trop, en tout cas._

_Para :__ Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser ce commentaire :) J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira._

_Et maintenant, le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

_

* * *

_

Paris - Champs-Elysées

Assis à son bureau, Rhadamanthe parcourt les dernières notes qui serviront de base à la rédaction des premières propositions de contrats de fusion avec les entreprises des invités du réveillon de Minos. De son stylo-plume, il griffonne, barre, rature, annote les lignes dactylographiées avec une vitesse et une précision prodigieuses. Son écriture, quoiqu'élégante, est des plus étranges, faite d'une absence quasi-absolue de courbes. Cette succession de lignes et d'angles ne pourra être déchiffrée que par une personne ayant une longue pratique du second vice-président de l'Empire. Par bonheur, c'est le cas de son secrétaire par qui transite l'ensemble des dossiers que traite le benjamin des Judge. On frappe à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre aussitôt, découvrant Eaque. Le brun s'avance et vient s'installer dans un des deux fauteuils de cuir brun qui se trouvent en face de son petit frère. Le blond lui a accordé un rapide coup d'œil et s'est replongé dans son travail. Durant de longues secondes, Eaque se contente de le regarder sans dire un mot, son menton reposant dans le creux de sa main, ses doigts tapotant distraitement sa joue.

-Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ?, finit-il par demander d'un ton badin.

-Je ne t'ignore pas, rétorque Rhadamanthe. J'attends que tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici et ce que tu attends de moi.

-Tu crois que je suis venu de demander une faveur ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais habituellement ? Mais note bien que les faveurs que tu me demandes me sont souvent bien plus profitables qu'elles ne le sont pour toi. Enfin, de ton point de vue.

-C'est une façon de me dire que tu ne m'en veux pas de te harceler sans cesse ?, interroge le cadet, d'un ton tendre et innocent.

-Je ne t'en voudrais jamais, Eaque, répond le blond sans arrêter son manège. Et donc, que veux-tu ?

-A ton avis ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

-Non.

-Il est pratiquement treize heures…, se désespère Eaque.

-Et alors ?

Le brun lève les yeux au ciel.

-Alors… tu ne voudrais pas venir manger avec Minos et moi ?

-J'ai du travail.

-Rhada… Avons-nous fait quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

Le blond relève les yeux vers son frère qui le regarde d'un air inquiet. Une inquiétude réelle et simple. Sans que vienne s'y mêler une once de souffrance. C'est aussi pour cela que Rhadamanthe apprécie autant son frère. Eaque sait garder pour lui une part de ses émotions et ne les lui impose pas. C'est plus facile de parler, de vous dévoiler lorsque vous n'avez pas à faire sans cesse attention à ne pas blesser, décevoir, énerver… C'est plus facile de s'exprimer dans le calme et la sérénité. Même s'ils ne sont qu'apparents. Rhadamanthe fronce légèrement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu… ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour nous éviter, explique posément le brun. Tu t'installes à l'Olympe, tu restes dans ton bureau entre midi et deux… Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu es débordé, cela fait deux jours que tu quittes le siège à dix-huit heures.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

-Tu n'as pas d'ennuis, au moins ? Tu sais que, quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux tout nous dire, Rhada. Et si tu as le moindre problème, nous trouverons une solution, ensemble.

-Je sais. Et je n'ai pas de problème.

-Mais tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qu'il se passe, constate Eaque dans un soupir.

-Il y a eu l'incident avec Sylphide, cette discussion avec les Solo, ma réaction face à Saga, mon énervement face à Minos… J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul.

-Tu me jures que tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu viens manger avec nous ?

-Eaque…

-S'il-te-plait. Minos est invivable. Il a l'impression que tu lui en veux. Que tout est de sa faute.

-Il a tort.

-Je sais. Mais si ce n'est pas toi qui le lui fais comprendre…

Rhadamanthe soupire légèrement. S'il s'agit de rassurer Minos, il ne peut refuser. Est-ce qu'Eaque irait jusqu'à utiliser de ce genre de stratagème pour le forcer à faire quelque chose ? Il en serait capable… Quoiqu'il en soit, le blond ne prendra pas de risque. C'est de Minos dont il est question.

-C'est bon, tu as gagné... Où voulez-vous déjeuner ?

-Vu l'heure, on pensait commander. Des sushis, histoire de changer un peu.

-Commande pour moi et fais-moi sonner quand ce sera livré. Dans le bureau de Minos ?

-Évidemment. Bon et bien à tout à l'heure... Et merci… ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir qu'on se retrouve tous les trois. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas revenir au Manoir ?

-Je pense rentrer Samedi.

-Samedi ? Et pourquoi pas Vendredi soir ?

-Arrête avec tes questions.

-Quand tu arrêteras avec tes mystères.

-Tu me dis tout, toi, peut-être ?

-Non…, est bien obligé de convenir le brun.

C'est qu'il commence à en avoir plusieurs, des secrets… même pour son petit frère adoré.

-Et Minos ? Tu crois qu'il ne nous cache rien ?

-J'ai compris, Rhada. Je ne t'embêterai plus. Et je dirai à Minos de garder ses questions pour lui. Mais… si, un jour, tu… as envie ou besoin d'en parler… quoique cela puisse être…

-Tu seras le premier au courant, Eaque. Tu es et tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami.

-Et c'est pareil pour moi, Rhada. Je t'appelle dès que c'est prêt.

Le brun quitte le bureau, laissant le blond seul. Mais au lieu de se replonger dans son dossier, Rhadamanthe reste un moment figé, à regarder son stylo-plume, puis le pose et se prend la tête à deux mains. Une grande respiration. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il a peut-être réussi à donner le change, il n'en sait rien, mais il se sent mal… Eaque a parfaitement raison sur une chose au moins : depuis trois jours, il fait tout pour éviter ses frères. Depuis… Vincennes. Depuis son comportement face à Gemini. Il a honte de ne pas avoir su se maîtriser. Il a honte de… leur avoir fait honte. De ne pas avoir été digne des Judge. C'est pour cela qu'il essaie de redoubler d'efforts pour l'Empire… Mais il y a ce goût, dans sa gorge, qui ne veut pas disparaître. Ce goût amer et âcre. Cette vague impression nauséeuse qui l'empêche de se concentrer totalement.

Cela fait deux soirées qu'il passe au bar de l'Olympe. Deux soirées durant lesquelles il a tenté de travailler, entre deux verres de scotch. Deux soirées qu'il a passé à attendre. Deux soirées… Il n'a pas revu l'inconnu. Et à chaque minute qui passe, il sent au plus profond de lui, et de plus en plus nettement, qu'il ne le reverra jamais. L'a-t-il seulement vu ? Les souvenirs qu'il garde de ces quelques minutes lui paraissent à la fois si nets et si flous qu'il ne serait qu'à moitié surpris si on venait lui révéler qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion, que d'une élucubration de son esprit… Et cette impression que… quelque chose s'est produit, que quelque chose a changé, qu'ils ont partagé… il ne sait pas trop quoi, exactement… mais ce qu'il sait, c'est que c'était bien. Ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il a apprécié ces instants passés avec l'inconnu. Qu'il a apprécié son regard. Son sourire. Qu'il apprécié… le contact de sa main sur son poignet. Un contact qui n'avait rien de forcé, un contact qui n'avait rien de calculé, un contact qui n'avait rien d'artificiel… Mais peut-être qu'il s'est trompé, après tout. Peut-être qu'il a imaginé tout ça. Peut-être que l'inconnu a juste voulu être poli et qu'il n'a pas osé le repousser trop brutalement. Peut-être… Sûrement. Sûrement. Forcément. Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, quoiqu'il en pense, ce soir encore, il quittera les Champs à dix-huit heures. Ce soir encore, il marchera dans les rues de Paris, d'un pas rapide, empressé, pour arriver le plus tôt possible à l'Olympe. Ce soir encore, il franchira les portes de l'hôtel et il se dirigera vers le bar, où il s'installera à une table, dans un coin de la salle. Ce soir encore, il commandera verre sur verre et il étudiera les dossiers qu'il aura emportés avec lui. Ce soir encore, il acceptera la proposition du serveur de lui servir une collation plutôt que d'aller au restaurant. Et ce soir encore, il attendra la fermeture pour regagner sa suite et essayer de dormir, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

Nouveau soupir. Pour le moment, il ne doit pas y penser. Pour le moment, il faut qu'il se concentre sur ce rapport. Et sur le fait qu'il va devoir afficher une certaine assurance, voire une assurance certaine, devant ses frères. Parce qu'il ne veut pas les inquiéter. Parce qu'il ne veut pas être une source de contrariété. Parce qu'ils ont déjà suffisamment de problèmes à gérer comme ça, sans qu'il vienne en rajouter.

* * *

Paris - Montmartre

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête, Kanon regarde le plafond de sa chambre au son de la musique que Milo joue depuis le salon. Ayoros a appelé un peu plus tôt dans la journée et lui a donné rendez-vous pour le soir même. A l'Olympe. Kanon soupire. Est-ce que le type du bar sera là ? Cette question l'obsède depuis la fin de matinée. C'est étrange. C'est vraiment très étrange. Il ne sait pas quelle réponse il souhaite. Il ne sait pas s'il a envie de le revoir ou pas.

Il a eu le temps de réfléchir. L'ambiance a dû jouer. Forcément. Les dorures, le marbre, le luxe… la musique même… Alice. Alice au pays des merveilles. Ayoros a été son lapin blanc. Reste à savoir qui est le type du bar… Faites qu'il ne soit pas la Reine de Cœur. Peut-être que si. Peut-être que c'est exactement ce qu'est ce type. Exactement. Parce qu'il a peut-être déjà perdu la tête… Nouveau soupir. Il faut qu'il arrête. C'est n'importe quoi. Depuis presqu'une semaine, il n'arrête pas les comparaisons foireuses. Certaines pour se dire que c'est possible de… tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un à ce point. Que ça n'a rien de dangereux. Que ça arrive plus souvent qu'on le croie. Et que les choses peuvent même devenir sérieuses… Que ça peut déboucher sur une vraie relation. D'autres pour tenter de garder les pieds sur terre… de ne pas trop partir en _live_… parce que c'est n'importe quoi, absolument n'importe quoi, de penser à une relation quelconque avec un mec qu'on a vu cinq minutes à peine. Cinq minutes. Cinq minutes, bordel ! Si ça se trouve, ce mec est un dangereux psychopathe… un tueur en série. C'est bien ce que dit Mercredi Adams dans son costume pour Halloween… qu'on ne peut pas les reconnaître. Bordel ! Il faut qu'il arrête avec les références débiles ! Et il faut surtout qu'il arrête de laisser Milo décider de ce qu'ils matent le soir. Parce que ce n'est plus possible. Plus du tout. Il se demande ce que le type du bar aime comme genre de cinéma. Qu'est ce que ça aime comme film, une statue ? Est-ce que ça regarde des films, d'ailleurs, une statue ?

Il se retourne, enfonce sa tête dans son oreiller et pousse un hurlement. Il est en train de devenir fou. Ce type le hante. C'est pire de jour en jour. Lui qui voulait rester raisonnable, et prendre le temps… c'est un fiasco total. Un échec cuisant. Il se lève en pensant à lui. Il prend son petit déjeuner en pensant à lui. Il écoute la musique de Milo en pensant à lui. Il regarde la télé en pensant à lui. Il fait les courses en pensant à lui. Il bouquine en pensant à lui. Il fume en pensant à lui. Il bosse à l'Oblivion en pensant à lui. Shina n'a pas arrêté de se foutre de lui, d'ailleurs. Tellement il était dans les vapes ce week-end. Tellement il n'arrive pas à parler d'autre chose que de ce mec. Pas spontanément, en tout cas. Shina se moque. Comme Milo. Comme Aldé. Kanon fait semblant de se vexer un peu. Et puis, ils rigolent, tous ensemble. Parce que c'est quand même ridicule. Parce que c'est bien n'importe quoi. Il est le premier à le reconnaître.

Mais le vrai problème, le pire, c'est la nuit. Parce qu'il dort en pensant à lui. Il ne rêve pas de lui. Pas vraiment. Pas au début, en tout cas. Au début, il a des rêves normaux. Des rêves classiques. Le genre de rêves qu'il fait d'habitude. Des trucs pas spécialement gais, même franchement glauques, que d'autres appelleraient cauchemars, mais qui ne lui font pas peur, ni même se sentir mal à l'aise. Enfin… qui ne le mettent pas mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce que ce type s'invite dans le rêve, avec son allure de statue, sa voix de statue et son regard de statue. Et puis, à un moment, il ne sait pas comment, il se retrouve au milieu d'un champ. Il y a des moutons au loin. Il y a des chiens. Et la statue est là, juste à côté de lui. La statue lui dit qu'elle est un des chiens, tout là-bas. Il fait un pas. La statue est derrière lui. Il s'arrête. Il ne peut plus avancer. Quelque chose, comme un mur invisible tout autour de lui, l'en empêche. Et il entend une voix qui se met à lui parler. Ça doit être la statue. Y a que lui et la statue, de toute façon, alors vu que c'est pas lui qui parle… c'est forcément la statue. La statue qu'il ne voit plus. La statue qu'il ne peut plus voir, parce qu'il ne peut pas se retourner. Parce qu'il ne peut plus bouger. Mais il peut quand même entendre. Alors il écoute la statue. La statue qui parle.

-Ce sont des moutons. Je suis un chien. Et toi… Toi, tu n'es rien.

Alors il baisse les yeux. Il regarde son corps. Ou plutôt là où devrait se trouver son corps. Là où il n'y a que du vide. Car il n'existe pas. Alors il a envie de crier. Alors il a envie de pleurer. Mais il ne crie pas. Mais il ne pleure pas. Parce qu'on ne peut pas crier, parce qu'on ne peut pas pleurer si on n'existe pas.

Il finit toujours par se réveiller. Et quand il se réveille, son cœur bat la chamade et il est en sueur. Et il se met à pleurer. En silence. Parce qu'il ne veut pas réveiller Milo.

Il ne sait vraiment pas s'il a envie de revoir le type du bar. La journée, il en a envie et il essaye de se convaincre qu'il faudrait qu'il en ait moins envie. Parce que ce n'est pas très normal d'être obsédé à ce point par un type. Parce que c'est pas très sain. Parce que c'est même dangereux. La nuit, il n'en a pas envie. Pas du tout. La nuit, il a peur. Quand il se réveille, une fois qu'il a retrouvé à peu près son calme, il essaye de se convaincre qu'il faut qu'il dépasse sa peur, qu'il le revoie, parce que… parce que cette voix qui lui dit qu'il n'est personne, c'est pas celle de la statue, c'est pas celle du type du bar. Non. Parce qu'il a vu, parce qu'il a lu dans les yeux dorés qu'il était vivant. Qu'il était quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à part entière. Il a senti que ce type le regardait. Lui. Comme Milo le regarde. Comme Shina le regarde. Plus encore, peut-être. Parce qu'il s'est senti être auprès de ce type étrange. Milo serait sûrement en colère s'il savait que ses angoisses reviennent. Non. Milo doit s'en douter. Parce que Milo est un ange et que les anges savent tout. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit quand Ayoros a appelé tout à l'heure, alors qu'il fait toujours mine de protester un minimum, au moins pour la forme. Oui. Milo est au courant. Et Milo veut qu'il revoie son inconnu. Kanon espère qu'il sera là, ce soir. Surtout parce qu'il aimerait bien pouvoir à nouveau passer une nuit calme, sans cauchemar. Une nuit paisible à dormir… à l'ombre de la statue.

* * *

Paris – Hôtel Olympe

Il est sept heures moins vingt. Cela fait dix bonnes minutes que Kanon attend, dans le froid, devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Son rendez-vous avec Ayoros est dans trente-cinq minutes. Il a fallu que Milo l'oblige pratiquement à quitter l'appartement. Il tournait en rond, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre. Comme il hésite maintenant. Il est ridicule. Il est absolument ridicule. Toute cette histoire est ridicule. Il faut qu'il arrête… Il faut qu'il se conduise en adulte, ça changera. Si ça se trouve, le type du bar n'est même pas là. Mais si ça se trouve, il est là… Et s'il est là… il pourra revoir ses yeux. Il a envie de revoir ses yeux. Il veut le revoir. Il veut qu'il soit là. Il sent son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, il sent qu'il commence à trembler d'excitation… Il tire une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et jette le mégot dans le caniveau. Il traverse la rue, il pénètre dans le palace avec une fausse nonchalance, un air qu'il espère dégagé. Son regard s'attarde sur son propre reflet dans un des grands miroirs du hall. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre. Il retire son manteau et desserre un peu sa cravate. Il a l'impression d'étouffer. Un des membres du personnel de l'hôtel le regarde, intrigué. Autant pour la discrétion. Grande inspiration. Grande expiration. Jamais il n'a eu autant le trac de toute sa vie. Et il n'aime pas cette sensation qu'il n'arrive pas à se dominer, cette sensation qu'il perd le contrôle de son existence, qu'un autre que lui a une partie des clés en main. Et en même temps… il se dit qu'une part de lui a toujours rêvé de ça. Il laisse bien Milo décider de tout un tas de choses pour lui… et ça lui a plutôt réussi jusqu'à présent. Il entre dans le bar.

Comme à chaque fois, le décor de marbre rose et beige l'impressionne. Il se fait l'effet d'un caméléon. L'ambiance se dépose sur lui, le pénètre, s'imprime sur sa peau, dans son esprit. C'est toujours très étrange. Ce n'est pas son milieu naturel, loin s'en faut, mais il ne lui semble pas si étranger que ça, au final. Il lui faut un peu de moins de temps que d'habitude pour se remettre et se sentir parfaitement à l'aise. Une forme d'accoutumance, peut-être. Ou bien le fait que son esprit est totalement obsédé par bien autre chose. Son inconnu n'est pas au comptoir. Il parcourt la salle principale des yeux... Il n'est pas là. Kanon sent son cœur se serrer sous le coup de la déception. Il traverse la pièce pour accéder à un autre salon, plus discret. Mais il n'y est pas non plus. Kanon baisse la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'imaginer que le type serait là ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui fait mal ? Ce type lui a dit qu'ils se reverraient, soit. Il doit être un client régulier puisqu'il a sa suite. Mais quoi ? Quelle chance y avait-il pour qu'ils se recroisent exactement aujourd'hui ? Il faut qu'il arrête de délirer. C'est la première fois qu'il remet les pieds ici. Il aurait fallu un hasard extraordinaire. Son inconnu n'allait pas faire le pied de grue pour le revoir, quand même. Il baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. Il soupire. Il prend une grande respiration. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il faut qu'il se calme. Rationaliser. Rationaliser. Ils se reverront. Ils se recroiseront. Mais un autre jour, par hasard. Comme la première fois. Voilà… Logique. Raison. Voilà… Il se retourne. Il va aller se commander un verre au comptoir, pour patienter durant la prochaine demi-heure. Excellente idée. Il évitera juste le scotch. Enfin peut-être. Il sourit. Son regard embrasse à nouveau la salle principale… et son cœur s'arrête. Dans un coin, à moitié caché par une plante verte, un homme travaille, tête baissée… Il est élégant. Il est blond… Il est… minéral. Son inconnu est là. C'est un miracle. Et ce qui est encore plus miraculeux, c'est de constater qu'il est encore plus… majestueux que dans son souvenir. C'est le meilleur terme qu'il a trouvé pour le moment. Même s'il n'en est pas encore satisfait. Il admire sa peau d'albâtre. Il admire les mèches blondes qui tombent en désordre tout autour de son visage. Il admire ses longues mains… et la manière toute aristocratique avec laquelle la plume de son stylo court sur les feuilles, devant lui. Qu'il arrive à mettre de la noblesse dans ce simple geste… Kanon soupire. Milo a raison. Ce type est définitivement son genre. Et plus encore. Tellement plus.

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparent et vient s'accouder au dossier du fauteuil, en face de son inconnu.

-Pourriez-vous m'offrir un verre ?

La statue relève la tête pour découvrir ses yeux d'or. Kanon croit y déceler une étrange perturbation, l'espace d'un instant, puis un immense soulagement. Et enfin, se passe ce qu'il attend depuis six jours entiers. L'abîme doré s'ouvre devant lui et l'invite à se laisser absorber. Et il accepte. Aussitôt. Il s'enfonce. Et tout disparaît. L'hôtel, le bar, évidemment. La table, les fauteuils, aussi, bien sûr. Mais également les longues mains, la peau d'albâtre et les cheveux indisciplinés… Il n'y a plus rien que l'abîme. Et pour Rhadamanthe, il n'y a plus que l'océan déchaîné qui s'étend devant lui. Durant un temps infini, ils restent à se regarder. Peut-être trois ou quatre minutes. Ils n'en savent rien. Rhadamanthe finit par baisser les paupières et sourire, très légèrement.

-Avec plaisir.

Il rassemble ses affaires et les range dans l'attaché-case placé à côté de lui, sur la banquette. Kanon s'installe dans le fauteuil.

-Que voulez-vous boire ?, demande le blond, de sa voix minérale.

-Un peu de ce scotch. Balblair, c'est cela ?

-En effet. Mais ne pensez pas être obligé…

-Je ne me sens obligé de rien. J'en ai envie, vraiment. Je n'ai qu'à peine pu le goûter la dernière fois. Je veux… prendre le temps, aujourd'hui.

-Combien de temps ?

Il y a eu une rapide lueur dans les yeux du blond. Comme si cette question était d'une importance cruciale pour lui.

-Une demi-heure. A peu près.

Ils échangent un nouveau regard. Trente minutes. C'est à la fois très court et très long. C'est le temps qui leur est imparti. Rhadamanthe appelle le serveur et commande deux verres.

-Et vous ?, demande Kanon.

-Moi ?

-Oui… De combien de temps disposez-vous ?

Le blond détourne les yeux. Comme si le retour de la question le dérangeait, comme s'il avait espéré ne pas avoir à répondre à ses propres interrogations.

-Je peux tout à fait vous consacrer une demi-heure, finit-il par admettre.

Une étrange sensation, un vertige peut-être, s'empare de Kanon. Au plus profond de lui, il sent que son vis-à-vis n'est pas du genre à utiliser un terme à la légère. Consacrer. Son inconnu va lui _consacrer_ une demi-heure de son temps. C'est fou. Il y a une autre question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Mais il a peur. Peur de tout gâcher. En étant trop brusque. En étant trop… vulgaire. Au sens premier du terme. Tant pis. Il faut qu'il la pose. Quitte à ne pas avoir de réponse.

-Vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

Rhadamanthe blêmit instantanément.

-Non… !, s'affole aussitôt Kanon. Je suis désolé, je… ne voulais pas… vous mettre mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne voulez pas me répondre. Mais il fallait vraiment que je vous la pose, cette question… Vous allez peut-être me prendre pour un fou, et dans une certaine mesure vous aurez probablement raison, mais… depuis Jeudi… J'avais hâte de vous revoir. Vraiment. Alors…

-Non.

La voix minérale. La voix de la statue. Qui le fait tressaillir. Rhadamanthe relève ses yeux vers lui, un instant, puis s'intéresse au serveur qui vient leur apporter leur boisson.

-Je ne suis pas là par hasard.

Il ne dira rien de plus à ce sujet, Kanon le sent. L'abîme vient de dévoiler un peu de lui-même. Il lui en est reconnaissant, parce que c'est déjà beaucoup à ce qu'il lui semble. Mais il ne le remerciera pas. Il y a des choses qui ne se font pas. Enfin, c'est la sensation qu'il a en ce moment. Alors il se tait. Il prend son verre et il le porte à ses lèvres. Faites qu'il en aime le goût. L'alcool envahit sa bouche et la saveur si particulière de ce whisky aussi. Il ne le trouve pas bon. Il ne trouve pas ça mauvais, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas bon. Pas comme il trouverait bonne une bière bien fraîche qu'il boirait un dimanche après-midi, affalé sur le canapé avec Milo. Mais il l'aime. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Ce n'est pas bon. Mais il aime ça.

-C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression que… c'est le whisky qui me tolère. Qu'il m'apprivoise, presque.

-Et quand il a fini son œuvre… vous vous retrouvez à ne plus rien pouvoir boire d'autre.

-C'est votre cas ?

-Oui.

-Vous ne buvez que du scotch en général ou juste de celui-là ?

-Je ne suis pas borné au point de ne boire la production que d'une seule distillerie. Mais il y en a quelques unes qui ont ma préférence. Macallan, Balblair, Laphroaig…

-Vous me les ferez goûter ?

-Si vous le souhaitez.

Une pause. Une nouvelle gorgée. Pour une fois, ils ne se regardent pas. Pas qu'il s'évitent, non. Mais ils n'échangent pas. Pas avec la même intensité que… quand ils se regardent. Quand ils se regardent vraiment. Peut-être parce qu'ils laissent le whisky créer un autre type de lien. Ils partagent une sorte d'expérience. Et son inconnu est une sorte de mentor. Il le guide sur un chemin. Ou plutôt non. Il marche à côté de lui, apparemment indifférent. Juste apparemment. C'est comme si son inconnu le ramenait de son côté du pont, de ce côté qu'il ne connait pas, de l'autre côté du gouffre sensé les séparer. Mais au propre rythme de Kanon. C'est différent d'avec Milo. Milo le bouscule. Milo le bouge. Milo l'entraîne. Là, l'inconnu l'accompagne. C'est un peu plus calme. Mais il connait mieux Milo, aussi. Ce n'est pas comparable.

-Vous ne buvez vraiment que du whisky ?, finit-il par demander.

-Du scotch. Quand j'ai le choix. Il m'arrive de boire du vin, ou du champagne, s'il n'y a rien d'autre.

-Et pour les grandes occasions, non ? Un mariage… la nouvelle année…

-Non. J'ai trinqué avec un verre de Laphroaig, pour le réveillon.

-On ne vous a pas fait de remarques ?

-Qu'auraient-ils pu me dire ?

Il y a une pointe d'agressivité peut-être. Kanon n'en jurerait pas. En tout cas, le ton est étrange. Comme tout ce qui concerne son inconnu, à bien y réfléchir. C'est un peu comme si le blond mettait, a posteriori, les invités du réveillon au défi de venir lui dire quoique ce soit.

-Je ne sais pas… Tout le monde a été forcé de boire du champagne, là où j'étais. Au moins un fond, quoi. Pour marquer le coup. Mais bon, c'est vrai aussi que c'étaient les consignes, pour le travail.

-Vous avez travaillé le soir du 31 ?

-Oui…

-Quel genre de travail faites-vous ?, l'interroge le blond, après quelques instants.

Kanon hésite. L'homme en face de lui est riche. Comment réagira-t-il en apprenant que lui-même n'est qu'un petit serveur ? Et puis que ferait un serveur ici ? Un serveur qui ne connaît pas les cocktails qu'on sert dans ce genre d'établissement. A l'Oblivion, on lui commande un whisky coca, une vodka orange,… ce genre de chose. Il n'a pas à connaître les noms compliqués. Il regarde son whisky.

-… Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ?, demande-t-il.

-Non. Cela n'en a strictement aucune.

-Vraiment ?

Il a relevé les yeux vers le visage de statue. Et la statue le regarde. La statue boit une gorgée de scotch, et s'intéresse à nouveau à lui.

-Tenez-vous à connaître le mien ?

-Non… pas spécialement, c'est vrai.

Et chacun repart dans la dégustation de son scotch. Ils restent un moment, l'un en face de l'autre, sans se parler. Ce n'est pas un silence pesant. Au contraire. Mais vient la dernière gorgée. Kanon repose son verre sur la table. Il sourit.

-C'est amusant… je ne sais rien de vous. Et vous ne savez rien de moi.

-Et ?

-Et c'est étrange. Quand deux personnes se rencontrent, elles cherchent à faire connaissance. Elles se posent des questions. Quel est ton nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? Mais le nom surtout. Comme si… tant qu'on ne le connait pas… la personne en face n'est pas vraiment réelle. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Qu'on a besoin de connaître le nom d'une personne pour qu'elle existe…

Encore une fois, Kanon ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Enfin, si, il sait. Il veut voir ses cauchemars disparaître. Il veut que la statue le rassure. Il veut… que son inconnu lui dise qu'il existe. Son inconnu qui ne répond pas. Son inconnu qui semble réfléchir. Soudain, Kanon s'en veut. Son inconnu n'a pas voulu lui dire son nom. Et voilà… voilà qu'il parle de choses sans même réfléchir au fait qu'il va peut-être le blesser. Et puis, c'est stupide. C'est puéril comme peur. Il sait bien qu'il existe. Qu'il est réel. Le blond se penche et pose ses deux coudes sur la table. Ses longues mains entourent son verre vide. Il se met à parler à un point… quelque part, vers le milieu de la table.

-Nous avons tous un nom. Nous en avons même plusieurs, qui, tous, font ce que nous sommes. Chaque personne que nous rencontrons nous en donne un nouveau. Il y a des consensus, de temps en temps. Il y a ceux officiels, que nous donnent même des gens qui ne nous connaissent pas. Qui ne savent rien de notre réalité, voire de notre existence. Et puis il y a les noms qui comptent vraiment. Mon Ami. Mon Amant. Mon Amour. Mon Frère. Mon Fils... Ce n'est pas parce que je ne connais pas les quelques lettres qui ont été inscrites sur un morceau de papier le jour de votre naissance que vous n'avez pas de nom pour moi.

-Vous m'avez donné un nom ?

-Oui.

-Lequel ?

-L'Inconnu.

-Je vous ai donné le même, avoue Kanon dans un sourire.

Le blond relève enfin la tête vers lui. Qu'il aime ces yeux d'or. Un peu ternes, peut-être. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il les aime. Il ne risque pas de les voir s'affadir. De les voir se lasser. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir les yeux toujours brillants de Milo.

-Cela doit vouloir dire qu'il nous correspond bien, constate la statue.

-Ça doit être ça, oui…

Le blond regarde son verre vide.

-Voulez-vous boire autre chose ?

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser…

-Puisque je vous le propose…

-Bien dans ce cas… la même chose, s'il-vous-plait.

-Très bien, fait son inconnu en appelant le serveur.

Les minutes s'égrainent. Et ils continuent leur manège, ne parlant que peu, sans trop se dévoiler. Sans rien révéler de compromettant. Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, ils se compromettent beaucoup, derrière cette apparence d'anonymat. Rhadamanthe parle de scotch. Kanon écoute et pose quelques questions, de temps en temps. Rhadamanthe répond doucement, de sa voix grave. Il est factuel. Il est calme. Détaché… alors qu'il parle de sa boisson préférée. Mais le temps les rattrape. Le portable de Kanon sonne. Il regarde le message d'Ayoros, s'excuse auprès de Rhadamanthe qui ne lui demande aucune explication. Mais qui se décide quand même à lui poser une question, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la table.

-Quand comptez-vous revenir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Probablement pas cette semaine. En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait. Mais la semaine prochaine, sûrement. J'espère… que nous pourrons nous revoir à ce moment-là. Enfin, si vous êtes là, et que vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire…

-Je serai là.

-J'essaierai d'arriver un peu plus tôt…

-Je ne peux pas être ici avec dix-huit heures quinze.

-Je… C'est encore très drôle, fait Kanon en riant doucement.

-Quoi donc ?

-De se donner une heure de rendez-vous… mais pas le jour. Il faut que j'y aille… à la semaine prochaine alors. Dix-huit heures quinze… Passez une bonne semaine.

-Vous également.

Kanon quitte le bar. Rhadamanthe reste, quelques instants, immobile, puis ouvre son attaché-case. Le goût amer a disparu. Il sort les dossiers qu'il a ramenés du siège. Il a énormément de travail à rattraper.

* * *

Paris – Discothèque Oblivion

-Milo !

A peine le DJ a-t-il mis un pied dans la salle de pause - celle des fumeurs, évidemment - qu'une tornade s'abat sur lui. Il est vingt-et-une heure trente. Kanon, sur les talons de son meilleur ami, pose les deux grands coffres métalliques dont Milo se sert pour transporter ses disques. Le DJ en porte lui-même deux autres, dont l'un en bandoulière. Ce qui lui permet de réceptionner dans son bras libre la furie qui vient de se jeter à son cou et qu'il lui donne un baiser passionné. Kanon regarde le reste de la salle. Shina est radieuse et Aldeberto débouche une seconde bouteille de champagne. Il y a quelque chose à fêter, c'est indéniable. Quelque chose en rapport avec la brunette qui s'écarte enfin d'un Milo tout sourire.

-Salut Geist… Ça faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

-Comment je vais ?, s'indigne la jeune fille. Comment je vais ?! A ton avis ?!

Elle a posé ses mains sur ses hanches et penche son buste en avant, l'air parfaitement outré. Elle a tout d'une lolita gothique, avec sa petite robe noire, lacée de bleu électrique, ses collants de résille, ses babies noires à talons compensés, et les quelques rajouts de mèches bleues qui servent d'attaches aux deux couettes qui pendent de chaque côté de son visage maquillé et rayonnant.

-Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, tu es superbe, constate le DJ en posant à son tour ses affaires.

-Il y a des moments… où je me dis que tu dois être un extraterrestre, Milo.

-On en est tous là, rétorque Kanon. Et moi ? J'ai le droit à un bonsoir, au moins ?

-Oh mais bien sûr!, fait-elle en se précipitant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Excuse-moi…

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il en lui donnant une accolade amicale. Et puis j'ai l'habitude de passer inaperçu en traînant avec Milo.

-Toi, passer inaperçu ?, remarque Shina en apportant aux arrivants une coupe de champagne. Mais c'est que tu es un petit comique, Kanon…

-Tu nous dis ce qu'on fête ?, demande Milo à Geist, en acceptant la coupe que lui tend sa meilleure amie.

La jeune femme se calme un peu. Elle les regarde avec des yeux brillants. Kanon se dit qu'elle a bien changé… en trois ans. Et même davantage, s'il doit en croire ce que son colocataire lui a dit, lui qui la connait depuis plus longtemps encore. Geist est une amie d'enfance de Shina. Elles ont grandi ensemble et puis la famille de Geist a déménagé. Elles se sont perdues de vue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle la retrouve, par hasard, dans une soirée, à la tête d'un petit groupe de mecs. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que son amie était en pleine crise de rébellion et qu'elle avait des activités flirtant dangereusement avec les limites de la légalité. Elle l'avait gardé à l'œil quelques temps, lui avait présenté Milo avec qui elle sortait à l'époque… mais Geist avait refusé toute aide, prétextant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin et qu'elle gérait sa vie comme elle voulait. Et puis il y avait eu une bagarre, un soir. Milo s'était interposé, avait balancé quelques coups de poings, reçu quelques autres. Les mecs en face avaient fini par abandonner devant la foule qui commençait à se rassembler autour d'eux et du DJ. Alors Milo s'était retourné. Et avait flanqué une gifle magistrale à Geist. Avant de la ramener chez lui, avec Shina. Et maintenant, la jeune femme se tient là, devant eux, heureuse et épanouie.

-J'ai enfin bouclé le financement pour mon court-métrage, leur annonce-t-elle, fièrement.

-Sans déconner ?!

-Sans déconner. Je viens de recevoir le courrier qui confirme la dernière subvention de Bruxelles.

-Wooohooo ! Félicitations ma grande !

Milo vient la prendre dans ses bras, et embrasse son front.

-Tu vois que tu as eu raison d'insister…

-C'est à vous que je le dois.

-Non. Tu nous dois rien, rétorque Shina. C'est toi qui l'as monté, ce projet. C'est ton bébé. C'est à toi que tu dois tout ça. Nous, on y est pour rien.

-Oui mais sans vous, j'aurais pas repris…

-Tsss… arrête avec ces conneries, ou je t'en colle une. On verra quand tu seras une réal' mondialement célèbre. A ce moment-là, on te rappellera qui sont tes vrais amis.

-Ceux qui aiment le champagne, la plage et le farniente, fait Aldeberto qui vient se coller à sa compagne. Et qui viendront envahir ta propriété de Beverly Hills. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Beverly Hills. Juste pour pouvoir dire que c'est surfait et que je préfère Paris.

Grands sourires et les coupes de champagne qui tintent, gaiement.

-Par contre…, fait Geist avec une petite grimace, j'ai un service à te demander, Milo.

-Demande toujours.

-Tu veux pas t'occuper de la musique ?

Le scénario, qu'ils connaissent tous, parle d'une bande de jeunes dans le milieu électro parisien… Geist n'a pas repris sa propre histoire, ni celle de ses amis, mais elle a choisi de faire ses débuts dans un milieu qu'elle connait bien. Le DJ la regarde longuement.

-Non.

-Mais… ! S'il-te-plait ! S'il-te-plait ! Je connais personne de meilleur que toi !

-C'est non, Geist. Insiste pas. Je suis DJ, pas compositeur. Mais je peux te présenter des gens qui écrivent de la musique, eux.

-Mouais… j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit toi…, chouine-t-elle, avec une petit moue.

-On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, rétorque Milo en haussant les épaules. Hé ! Fais pas cette tête ! Quand je dis que je sais pas composer, c'est vrai ! J'aurais fait un truc moisi ! Mais si tu veux, je jetterai une oreille sur les pistes et je referai les arrangements pour qu'ils collent bien. Enfin, si le compo est d'accord, évidemment. Y a un gamin qui fait des choses pas mal, je peux voir avec lui. Ça pourra lui servir de tremplin en plus. Il a vraiment du talent, ce gosse. Ce serait sympa que tu fasses ça pour lui.

-C'est vrai ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait me faire un truc bien ?

-Je t'ai déjà menti ?

La jeune fille regarde le visage d'ange de Milo et la troublante sincérité de ses yeux.

-Non…, admet-elle.

-Bon, bah c'est réglé, alors. Oh ! Et puis on a un autre truc à fêter !

Milo affiche un gigantesque sourire. Il va sortir une connerie. Kanon se dit que, s'il ose, il le tue…

-Kanon a revu son homme-mystère !

Il a osé… C'est quoi la peine maximale pour un meurtre sans préméditation ?

-De quoi ?, demande Geist, qui n'est évidemment pas au courant de l'histoire.

-Kanon a fait la rencontre d'un type dont il est complètement dingue, explique Milo. Ils se sont vus cinq minutes, Jeudi dernier, et depuis il a pas arrêté de nous en parler. Et il l'a revu aujourd'hui.

-Cinq minutes ?

-Cinq minutes. Kanon est une midinette, confirme Shina. On le soupçonnait déjà, remarque. Enfin, personne n'est parfait… Et donc ? Il s'appelle comment, au final ?

-J'en sais rien…, avoue Kanon, en serrant les dents.

-Tu lui as pas demandé ?, s'étonne Aldeberto.

-Non. Et je lui demanderai pas, alors arrêtez de me saouler avec cette histoire. Je veux pas savoir son nom. Parce que je peux pas lui donner le mien. C'est quelque chose que vous pouvez comprendre, non ?!

-Pourquoi est-ce que… ?

Shina a attrapé le bras de Geist, et lui fait un signe de la tête, pour qu'elle ne continue pas sa question. Shina se sent mal. Elle aurait dû y penser. Aldé a baissé la tête… Milo, lui, est devenu livide.

-Putain… je suis trop con…, fait-il en venant prendre Kanon dans ses bras. Excuse-moi… Je suis vraiment un débile des fois. J'ai pas réfléchi. Enfin, si, mais pas à ça. Je suis désolé…

-C'est rien, murmure Kanon.

Il sait bien que ce n'est pas naturel de ne pas connaître son propre nom. Et qu'il arrive à ses amis d'oublier, parfois, cette particularité qui est la sienne. Lui-même l'oublie, de temps en temps. Il aime bien oublier d'ailleurs… Ça lui donne l'impression d'être normal. Et puis… ça lui revient, comme un boomerang. Des fois, ça n'a aucune importance. Des fois, il s'en moque. Mais des fois… bah…

-Si c'est quelque chose, merde !, s'écrie le DJ en le serrant contre lui. C'est pour ça tes cauchemars ?

Milo est donc au courant. Il en était sûr. Il ne veut même pas savoir comment c'est possible.

-Ouais… enfin, je crois… mais ça va aller. Je t'assure. Quelque part, je crois… qu'il a su trouver les mots… Je crois qu'il a un problème, lui aussi, autour de son nom. Pas le même que moi, enfin, ça m'étonnerait… Mais y a un truc pas clair, c'est sûr. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il préfère qu'on fasse connaissance autrement...

-Mais dis-moi…, fait Geist qui n'a rien compris mais qui sent qu'il faut détendre l'atmosphère. Il est mignon, au moins, ce type ?

Kanon lui sourit. Mignon ? Son inconnu ? Non… définitivement non. Mais c'est compliqué. Il va falloir qu'il lui explique.


	12. Dimanche 5 Février

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :_ _Après avoir passé six jours à se poser moult questions, Kanon et Rhadamanthe se sont revus… et ont décidé de se revoir, la semaine suivante._

_NdA__ : Encore une fois, merci à toutes et tous pour votre soutien et l'intérêt que vous témoignez à cette histoire ! Je sais, je me répète, mais qu'importe… :) Nous retrouvons un rythme normal après deux semaines de flottement, pour lesquelles je vous présente mes excuses sincères. Ce sera deux chapitres par semaine. Un le mercredi. Un le dimanche. J'espère pouvoir tenir. Logiquement, ça devrait aller :)_

_Eternity :__ Actuellement, je ne joue plus à WoW. A l'époque, j'étais sur serveur JdR Normal, avec mon elfe chasseuse (oui, je sais, alliance, et classe cheatée toussa… mais bon, je voulais me battre avec un lion blanc à mes côtés et certains de mes amis voulaient jouer des paloufs… le choix était donc limité :p) et ma gnominette démo (oui, je sais, encore une classe imba… je le reconnais :p mais elle était trop choupinette avec ses trois couettes et son ami le bleu qui tankait les mobs rouges pendant les trois secondes nécessaires à la cueillette d'une petite fleur… C'était sport les Hautes-Terres d'Arathi au level 20)._

_Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Hôtel particulier de la famille Gemini

Dans la salle de sport aménagée dans les combles, Angelo Di Morte frappe dans un sac de sable. Coups de pieds. Coups de poings. Il porte un pantalon de boxe, un peu large, bordeaux, comme ses mitaines et ses chaussures. Il est torse nu. Ses muscles sont parfaitement dessinés, sans que la moindre trace de graisse ne vienne adoucir le tout. Il est sec, sans être musculeux. C'est un sportif. De combat. A première vue, il doit passer des heures à s'entraîner chaque jour, et il doit surveiller son alimentation. Son corps est une arme. Et il l'entretient de telle manière qu'elle reste toujours parfaitement affutée.

Mikael entre dans la pièce et jette un rapide coup d'œil à son collègue. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, appréciateur, devant le spectacle de cette peau dorée, ruisselante de sueur, sous laquelle les muscles se tendent et se détendent en rythme. Il y a une vraie violence dans les frappes d'Angelo. Mais une violence qui reste parfaitement sous contrôle. L'ancien policier semble toujours être maître de lui, avoir toujours un certain détachement face aux événements. Même lorsqu'il se laisse aller à plaisanter, à s'amuser, à boire,… il ne lui faut jamais plus d'une seconde pour repasser en service. C'est un professionnel. Au point que c'en est presque inhumain. Mikael reste persuadé qu'il ne s'agit pas du simple sang froid que confère l'expérience. Il doit y avoir une autre raison, mais il ne la connait pas.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt affronter quelqu'un qui peut te renvoyer les coups ?

Angelo se retourne et lui jette un regard parfaitement neutre avant de détailler sa tenue. Mikael porte un tee-shirt, un cycliste et des running. Il s'est attaché les cheveux en catogan. Pas très sexy, il doit le reconnaître, mais il n'est pas là pour ça. L'ancien policier se détourne et se remet à taper contre le sac de sable.

-Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal.

-Hé !, s'offusque Mikael, les yeux brûlants de colère.

Il ne supporte pas que l'on doute de sa force. Il a peut-être un visage féminin, et un physique androgyne… mais il est un homme. Et un homme puissant. Capable de se battre et de vaincre n'importe qui. Et prêt à en faire la démonstration n'importe où et n'importe quand.

-Commence par t'échauffer au lieu de te vexer, lui rétorque Angelo, impassible.

-Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire !

L'ancien policier s'arrête, encore une fois, et se retourne, à nouveau. Son regard est devenu très dur.

-Tu vas te calmer maintenant. Soit tu es là pour l'entraînement, auquel cas tu t'échauffes et tu la fermes, soit tu es là pour te défouler, et ce sera sans moi. Si t'as toujours pas compris que je ne te prends pas pour une fillette, je ne vais pas me fatiguer longtemps à essayer de te le faire rentrer dans le crâne. J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à faire attention à ce que tu dis… ! Je suis sur les nerfs… Shura refuse toujours…

-Shura, tu le laisses à la porte. Dans cette pièce, je me fous de tes problèmes, Mika. C'est sérieux ce qu'on fait ici.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est pas sérieux, mes problèmes avec Shura ?!, s'énerve Mikael.

-Tu me saoules. Si tu ne te sens pas capable d'être à cent pour cent à ce que tu fais, dégage d'ici. Tout de suite. M'oblige à te mettre dehors moi-même.

-Tu vas voir si je suis pas à cent pour cent… ! Et si tu te crois capable de me forcer à quoique ce soit, tu vas être surpris !

Ivre de rage, Mikael se jette sur son collègue pour lui donner un coup de pied sauté. Angelo pare le coup d'un bras, attrape l'épaule de son collègue de sa main libre, et, en un instant, le retourne puis le plaque contre le sol, lui tordant un bras, son genou planté entre ses omoplates. Il ressert sa prise, son visage parfaitement calme. Il fait mal à son ami et il le sait.

-Lâche-moi !, rugit le Suédois.

-Quand tu te seras calmé.

-Lâche-moi, Angie !

-Hors de question !, s'énerve à son tour l'ancien policier. Tu fais n'importe quoi, Mika ! C'est à peine si tu fais encore ton boulot convenablement ! Alors tu vas te reprendre ! Et commencer par te calmer !

-Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à me renvoyer ! T'es bien mon supérieur non ?! Et le responsable de la sécurité… alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!

-Ne me tente pas…

Cette déclaration a l'effet d'une douche glacée sur Mikael. Angelo n'est pas du genre à plaisanter sur ce genre de sujet. L'espace d'un instant, il s'imagine devoir quitter le service de Saga… Il se rend compte que ce n'est pas l'idée de ne plus revoir Shura qui le dérange le plus. Non, ce qui le terrifie, le terme n'est qu'à peine trop fort, c'est de devoir abandonner Saga. Saga qui est malade. Saga qui est son ami… Saga qui l'a engagé pour protéger sa vie…

-Tu veux vraiment me virer ?, demande-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Je ne le ferai pas de gaieté de cœur. Je t'aime bien, et j'aime bosser avec toi. Mais si tu m'y obliges, je n'hésiterai pas… Je te l'ai déjà dit : le boulot avant tout.

-… C'est bon... J'ai compris. Ça n'arrivera plus.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt.

L'ancien policier relâche sa clé et se relève, laissant libre son ami.

-Sérieusement… Tu deviens ingérable. Tu t'es vu à Vincennes ? On était en service et toi, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est flirter avec ce type-là… Eaque.

-Je suis désolé.

-Garde tes excuses pour Saga. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est que tu refasses ton boulot correctement, c'est tout. Maintenant, debout, et va t'échauffer.

Il lui tend la main, et Mikael l'accepte.

* * *

Paris – Montmartre 

Dans sa chambre, sur son lit, Kanon regarde son téléphone. Cela fait une bonne demi-heure, maintenant, qu'il hésite sur la conduite à suivre. Ça ne peut plus durer. Ça ne peut vraiment plus durer. Il se lève, récupère son portable et déboule dans le salon.

-Milo ? Tu aurais un moment ?

Allongé sur le canapé, Geist dans ses bras, le DJ se désintéresse de la télévision et relève la tête vers son colocataire.

-Evidemment. C'est quoi cette question ?

-Non, enfin… Est-ce que je pourrais te parler… seul à seul ? C'est pas que tu me déranges, Geist, mais y a des trucs… Enfin tu vois, quoi…

-Vos histoires ne regardent que vous, je sais. De toute façon, je ferai mieux d'y aller.

-Tu voulais pas rester encore une nuit ?, lui demande Milo, qui se rappelle pourtant très bien son amie disant qu'elle resterait tout le week-end.

-Si… mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable, fait-elle en s'étirant et en se levant. Il faut que je me lève demain. C'est la présentation des thèmes imposés pour les ESIs. Et on sait tous les deux que si je reste ce soir, je vais vous suivre à l'Oblivion. Et que même si tu décides de ne pas faire la fermeture, on ne dormira pas en rentrant. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Et puis, si tu t'ennuies, tu trouveras bien une bonne âme pour venir se glisser sous tes draps.

-C'est quoi les ESIs ?

-L'épreuve de synthèse image. Un truc qui compte beaucoup pour ma troisième année. Alors même si j'ai déjà les financements pour mon court, c'est pas pour ça que je vais laisser tomber l'école. Je le veux ce diplôme.

-Dans ce cas, je n'insiste pas, ma grande. Je t'appelle pour te tenir au courant pour le gamin qui te fera la musique.

-J'attendrai ton coup de fil. Essaie juste de ne pas faire comme la dernière fois… Ce n'est pas dans six mois que j'en aurai besoin.

-Promis.

-Allez, je récup' mes affaires et je file. Je vous dis au revoir tout de suite, comme ça vous pourrez commencer à papoter. Bye Milo. Et merci pour ce week-end, c'était très sympa.

-De rien. Ça a été un plaisir, comme toujours.

Ils s'embrassent et se sourient. Geist vient prendre Kanon dans ses bras.

-Je voulais vraiment pas te virer…, lui fait-il, gêné.

-Je sais, t'inquiète pas. Et surtout, arrête de te prendre la tête pour ton bel inconnu. Je suis certaine qu'il est déjà raide dingue de toi. Personne ne peut te résister, Kanon…

-C'est gentil.

-C'est pas gentil, c'est vrai. Allez, je vous laisse. Prenez soin de vous, surtout.

Elle quitte le salon pour filer dans le couloir et dans la chambre de Milo. Kanon se laisse tomber dans le canapé, où son ami lui a fait une place.

-Alors c'est quoi le souci ?

-Je crois que je suis sur le point de faire une connerie.

-Carrément ?

-Enfin, je sais pas si c'est vraiment une connerie… c'est compliqué… ça concerne… Ayo. Et mon inconnu.

-Non mais quelle surprise. Je m'y attendais pas... Je vais me chercher une bière. T'en veux une ?, demande le DJ en se levant.

-Ouais… je veux bien.

Kanon prend la télécommande.

-Ça te dérange, si je coupe la télé ?

-Non, non… tu fais comme tu veux. Mais mets de la musique alors.

-Tu veux écouter un truc en particulier ?

-M'en fous.

Kanon se lève et va jeter un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur de Milo, qui est bien évidemment allumé. C'est probablement la première chose que fait le DJ en se levant le matin. Archive. _Take my head_. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas écouté cet album… Les premiers accords s'élèvent. _You make me feel_… Il retourne s'affaler dans le canapé. Milo revient avec les bières, décapsulées.

-Je file les garçons ! Ciao !

-Bye !!

La porte qui claque. Deux fois. Elle ferme mal. Troisième fois. Milo attend quelques secondes pour voir s'il va devoir aller jusqu'à l'entrée, mais a priori, Geist est venue à bout du panneau de bois récalcitrant. Il tend sa bière à Kanon qui l'accepte en inclinant la tête.

-Bon alors, dit Milo en s'asseyant à son tour, c'est quoi le souci ?

-J'ai envie d'appeler Ayoros. Pour lui demander de voir avec son frère s'il peut pas se débrouiller pour qu'on ait des rendez-vous fixes.

-Et pourquoi tu veux des rendez-vous fixes ?

-A ton avis ?

-C'est pas mon avis qui compte pour le moment. Donc ?

-Je ne veux plus passer mes journées à attendre que ce fichu portable sonne. Et puis, je supporte plus l'idée que c'est Ayo qui décide de quand je le vois… mon inconnu du bar, je veux dire... En plus je me dis qu'en ce moment, j'associe plus ou moins Ayo à cette histoire, et je sens que c'est pas une bonne idée… Mercredi, j'ai presque eu envie de le remercier…

-Pardon ?

-Pour m'avoir permis de le revoir…

-Non mais tu vas pas bien… ?

-Non… et c'est justement pour ça que je me dis qu'il faut que je trouve un truc.

-Tu sais… tu peux aussi donner rendez-vous à ton mystérieux inconnu, tout seul, comme un grand…

-Non.

-Ah si, je t'assure, Kanon. Tu peux le faire. Y a rien qui te l'interdit.

-Je peux pas… ! Et je l'inviterai où, d'abord ? A l'Olympe ? Je l'invite à m'offrir un verre ? C'est super comme idée, Milo, vraiment ! Je vais pas du tout me payer la honte…

-T'énerve pas… Tu peux très bien l'inviter ailleurs…

-Mais où ?!

-Bah… dans un bar… au resto… C'est quand même pas la première fois que tu sors avec quelqu'un…

-Mais tu réfléchis deux minutes ?! Tu veux que je l'invite dans les bars où on traine ?! Tu veux que je l'invite dans une pizzeria ?! Et pourquoi pas au mac do pendant que tu y es ?!

-Hé ! Tu vas te calmer, maintenant !

Milo a crié. Milo regarde Kanon, avec des yeux noirs.

-T'as honte de qui tu es ?! Des endroits où tu vas ?! Tu crois que c'est en lui cachant que t'as pas de thune que votre relation va partir sur de bonnes bases ?! Non mais tu réfléchis deux secondes ?!

Kanon grimace. Il n'aime vraiment pas énerver Milo… Vraiment pas… Il y aurait bien l'argent d'Ayoros, mais il lui a promis de ne pas s'en servir. Il l'a mis à la banque. Il n'y touchera pas, sauf en cas de grave problème. Milo ne veut pas qu'il s'habitue à avoir de l'argent. Milo ne veut pas que Kanon soit tenté de prolonger sa relation avec Ayoros parce qu'il aimerait continuer à mener un train de vie qu'il ne pourrait tenir sans. Kanon a dit oui. La seule chose qu'il s'est achetée avec l'argent d'Ayo, c'est le costume et le manteau qu'il met pour aller à l'Olympe.

-C'est pas que j'ai honte… Et puis de toute façon, il sait que j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent. Que j'ai rien à faire à l'Olympe.

-Vraiment ?

-Je lui ai dit que j'y étais pas à ma place, la première fois où on s'est vu.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

-Que j'avais tort. Que les mecs qui étaient là… étaient peut-être fortunés mais… qu'ils n'étaient que des moutons. Qu'ils étaient tout le contraire de moi. Et que je méritais plus qu'eux ma place dans cet hôtel.

-Sérieux ? C'est vraiment ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Oui…

-Tu m'étonnes que tu sois tombé raide dingue de ce type, quand il te sort ce genre de baratin.

-C'était pas du baratin !, s'offusque Kanon.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

Il ne sait pas trop si la question de Milo est sincère ou si elle n'est là que pour se moquer de sa naïveté… Soupir. Tête basse et gorgée de bière, pour essayer de faire le point.

-Je sais pas… Sérieusement, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il le pensait… Je peux pas t'expliquer… Il a une façon bizarre de parler, de se tenir… Et puis, quand on se regarde… Je sais pas… Normalement, y a toujours un truc, une complicité, une tentative de séduction… Mais là… non. Y a rien…

-Comment ça rien ? Il a un regard de bulot ?

Nouvelle grimace de la part de Kanon, qui regarde son meilleur ami avec un air de reproche dégouté.

-Mais non… Tu veux pas être sérieux deux secondes, au lieu de te foutre de moi ?

-Non mais avoue que tu rends pas les choses faciles avec tes « je sais pas », tes « tu peux pas comprendre », et autres « rhaaa, c'est trop compliqué à expliquer, faudrait que tu le rencontres, mais en même temps, non… des fois que tu lui plairais… ».

Kanon sourit et passe une main lasse sur son visage.

-Désolé… Je sais que je suis complètement à l'ouest… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand on se regarde… on se regarde. En fait même pas, vu que je vois que ses yeux… Je le regarde, je vois ses yeux… tout le reste disparait. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais passer des heures à simplement les regarder. Et pourtant… et pourtant, ils donnent rien. Son regard, la plupart du temps, il est juste neutre… juste présent…

-Ah ben effectivement, là, d'un coup, c'est complètement limpide… Tu ne veux pas l'inviter à sortir avec toi, parce que tu adores ses yeux inexpressifs… C'est lumineux…

-Milo, arrête… s'il-te-plait… C'est pas que j'aimerais pas l'emmener dans un petit resto… Mais j'aimerais bien apprendre à le connaître d'abord. Si on doit avoir un rendez-vous vraiment sérieux… Je voudrais pas me planter… Je voudrais que ça lui plaise… Alors super, je sais qu'il aime le scotch. Mais ça fait pas une soirée… Et puis, c'est pas toi qui voulais que j'y aille doucement ? Et maintenant tu veux que je l'invite à venir voir ce qu'est ma vie ?

-J'aurais bien aimé que tu gardes les pieds sur terre… mais t'es complètement malade de ce type. Faut bien que je m'adapte…

Kanon soupire, pose sa bière encore à moitié pleine sur la table basse, et bascule pour venir poser sa tête sur les genoux de Milo. Le DJ le laisse faire, et continue de boire tranquillement. Kanon fait un quart de tour et se retrouve à regarder le plafond. Il vient poser un bras replié sur son front. Il ferme les yeux. Nouveau soupir.

-Je sais plus où j'en suis.

-C'est ce que je vois. C'est peut-être une bonne idée de voir pour fixer tes rendez-vous avec Ayoros. Ça te permettra de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça. Et puis, si ça se passe bien, tu pourras essayer de voir pour des rencontres un autre jour. Sans craindre qu'Ayo t'appelle pour te donner un rendez-vous au dernier moment.

-Si ça se trouve, ça joue aussi dans le fait que j'ai pas envie d'inviter ce type… Je peux pas prévoir mes soirées… Je vais pas lui donner un rendez-vous auquel je serai même pas sûr de pouvoir aller…

-Tu lui poserais un lapin pour aller voir Ayoros ?, s'étonne Milo.

-Ayo a besoin de moi. J'ai pris un engagement avec lui. Avec toi…

-Wow, Kanon… Je pensais pas que c'était devenu important à ce point pour toi, de l'aider.

-Je me sens responsable…

-Ouais et bien, je peux te dire que je suis bien content que tu sois tombé sur ton inconnu.

-Toi, tu veux pas que je m'attache à Ayo, hein ?

-Si tu me faisais un coup comme ça… je te jure que je te défonce la tête. Il aime son Saga, c'est cool. Et toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te tenir éloigné de ce mec, sentimentalement parlant. Je veux pas de mélange des genres.

-C'est pour ça que tu tombes pas amoureux, toi ? Parce que tu veux pas mélanger les genres ? Tu nous sauves donc tu peux pas nous aimer ? Enfin pas d'amour amoureux, quoi… Je sais bien que tu nous aimes, tous autant qu'on est…

-Ouais, je vous aime… et si y a un autre truc que je sais, c'est que si tu continues dans cette voie, tu vas sortir des bêtises plus grosses que toi. Et pourtant c'est pas gagné, de base.

-Va te faire foutre. Et change pas de sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Je sais pas.

-Et bah on est deux. Un autre truc qu'on a en commun… C'est fou le nombre de trucs qui nous rapprochent…

Sourires. Milo reprend une gorgée de bière. Kanon grimace.

-J'ai envie de le revoir.

-Ouf… tu me rassures.

-De quoi ?

-Oh bah ça faisait bien trente secondes que tu n'avais pas parlé de lui, ni poussé de soupirs énamourés… Je commençais à m'inquiéter…

-Arrête de te foutre de moi…

-Mais je suis très sérieux, Kanon ! Je t'assure !

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel particulier de la famille Gemini

Dans la salle de sport, Angelo et Mikael sont en sueur et se battent, avec acharnement. Coups de pieds, coups de poings… et parfois quelques prises qui n'ont rien de réglementaire dans quelques disciplines de combat que ce soit. C'est aussi à cela que servent leurs entraînements. L'important, ce n'est pas d'être ceinture noire d'un art martial quelconque. L'important, c'est d'être capable de gérer un combat, en pleine rue, face à des adversaires pour lesquels tous les coups sont permis, y compris les plus vicieux. Surtout les plus vicieux. Il s'agit d'apprendre à parer, à esquiver, à tomber… mais aussi à encaisser. À reconnaître instinctivement les coups qui font mal et qu'il faut à tout prix éviter, et ceux que l'on va accepter de recevoir, pour pouvoir reprendre l'avantage. La seule chose que s'interdit Angelo, c'est de frapper Mikael au visage. Il n'est pas là pour l'abîmer. Juste pour lui apprendre. Toutes ces techniques, lui, il les a vues durant sa formation de garde du corps, dans la police. Bien avant de rentrer au service de Saga. Presque dans une autre vie.

Ils se battent. Ils se battent et ils y prennent plaisir. Chaque coup qu'ils portent allume la flamme de la satisfaction dans leurs yeux. Chaque coup qu'ils reçoivent leur arrache un sourire. Un sourire de prédateur, qui reconnaît que l'autre a bien joué le coup, mais qui lui promet une riposte douloureuse. Ils ne savent pas depuis combien de temps ils combattent. Depuis un moment, en tout cas, car ils commencent à fatiguer. C'est bien. C'est dans ces moments que les leçons portent. Quand le corps répond davantage que la tête. Cela leur permet aussi de savoir ce qu'ils vont devoir encore travailler. Il y a toujours des reflexes à changer. Comme cette tête, qui se détourne, par crainte d'un coup qui ne viendra jamais. Mikael a perdu du regard son adversaire… L'instant d'après, il tombe lourdement contre le sol. L'instant d'après, il sent un poids tomber sur sa poitrine, immobilisant totalement ses épaules, et le rendant incapable du moindre mouvement. Ses jambes aussi ont été emprisonnées. Il a perdu. Il ouvre les yeux, pour découvrir le visage d'Angelo, juste au-dessus du sien. Angelo qui lui sourit, sardonique.

-Tu vois bien que je continue à avoir le dessus sur toi…, murmure-t-il satisfait. A moins, évidemment, que tu aimes simplement… être en-dessous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore…, demande Mikael, le souffle court.

-A ton avis ?

Le genou d'Angelo vient buter contre son entrejambe. Mikael sert les dents. Il ne sait pas si c'est le combat, si c'est d'avoir pu admirer, une fois de plus, le corps musclé d'Angie, si c'est cette lueur bestiale dans les prunelles de son ami, si c'est cette position… mais il doit bien reconnaître qu'il est excité. Et que son excitation grandit de plus en plus. Il a envie de sexe. Ici et maintenant.

-Je suis peut-être en manque… et un peu excité, oui.

-Un peu ?, remarque Angelo en augmentant la pression de son genou.

-Beaucoup…, reconnait Mikael. Mais toi aussi.

Sa main libre est venue se placer contre le sexe de son collègue, qui déforme visiblement son pantalon. Ils se regardent, le visage grave. Ils hésitent, tous les deux, attendant plus ou moins que l'autre prenne une décision. Est-ce bien raisonnable de franchir ce cap, entre eux ? Ne risquent-ils pas de mettre à mal leur amitié, ou leur capacité à travailler ensemble ? Et il ne faut pas oublier le paramètre Shura… Shura qui ouvre la porte. Le maître d'hôtel se fige, instantanément. Angelo s'est retourné, et Mikael regarde l'Espagnol… refermer la porte en la claquant brutalement.

-Shura ! Merde !

D'un mouvement brusque, le Suédois envoie balader son collègue qui ne fait même pas mine de protester, se relève d'un bond, et quitte la salle pour partir à la poursuite du majordome.

-Shura ! Shura, attends ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

L'Espagnol ne ralentit pas. L'Espagnol ne se retourne pas. Il se contente de marcher, raide comme la Justice. Il a déjà descendu l'escalier en colimaçon et se dirige vers celui qui le ramènera aux étages inférieurs. Mikael finit par le rattraper, lui attrape un bras et le plaque contre le mur.

-Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter !

-Vous n'avez aucune explication à me donner, Monsieur.

-Ne commence pas… Je ne veux pas que tu ailles imaginer qu'il y a quelque chose entre Angie et moi…

-Mais quoiqu'il y ait entre vous, Monsieur, cela ne me concerne pas.

-Mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?! Il n'y a rien ! Strictement rien !

Le regard de Shura tombe sur la manifestation parfaitement visible du désir que Mikael a ressenti pour son collègue, puis remonte vers le visage du garde du corps.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter. Même si, je le répète, cela ne me regarde en rien.

-Je… je reconnais que… j'ai eu une réaction physique… Mais quoi ! C'est humain, non ?! Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais coucher avec lui ! C'est toi que je veux ! Toi ! Personne d'autre ! J'ai été suffisamment clair sur ce point, non ?

-Mais vous faites ce que vous voulez…

Mikael baisse la tête et pousse un long soupir. Il bloque toujours le majordome qui, tendu comme une corde de piano, tente de ne plus faire qu'un avec la cloison derrière lui.

-Shura… Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à me dire non ? À me fuir ? Tu refuses même de me laisser… entrer dans ta vie.

-Rien ne sera jamais possible entre nous, Monsieur.

-Mais je ne parle pas de ça ! Tu refuses de me laisser être ton ami ! Un véritable ami ! Tu vas jusqu'à refuser mon aide ! Tu refuses même de me parler maintenant !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu as complètement changé depuis que tu es rentré ! Je m'inquiète pour toi !

-Vous m'en voyez désolé.

-Désolé… ? Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Alors laisse-moi t'embrasser… pour te faire pardonner…, tente Mikael avec un sourire séducteur.

-Non, rétorque l'Espagnol en essayant de reculer encore.

-Shura… J'en ai marre… J'en ai vraiment marre, tu sais… J'essaye de comprendre, pourtant… mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Alors contentez-vous d'admettre la réalité.

-Mais explique-moi !

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Sur ce, laissez-moi, j'ai du travail.

Il tente de se dégager, y parvient presque, mais Mikael finit par réagir et le rattrape.

-Hors de question ! Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il t'arrive, Shura ! Je ne te laisserai pas partir avant de savoir tes raisons !

-Mes raisons, vous les connaissez ! Je ne veux pas coucher avec vous !, tempête le maitre d'hôtel.

-Mais tu en as envie ! Tu me trouves attirant ! Tu me l'as dit, Shura ! Tu me l'as dit !

-JE NE VEUX PAS ! Je ne voudrai jamais ! Alors laissez-moi tranquille !

Un mouvement violent. Un coup de coude. Un coup de genou… L'Espagnol s'est libéré. S'il y a réussi, c'est principalement parce que Mikael ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Shura l'a frappé. Les yeux de l'Espagnol brûlent de colère. De haine. Et il y a autre chose… Mikael se recule, tout doucement. Il est sous le choc. Véritablement. Le majordome le dévisage un instant. Peut-être regrette-t-il son geste… Il s'en va et dévale précipitamment l'escalier. Mikael n'a pas essayé de le retenir. Amorphe, il marche lentement vers sa chambre. Il y récupère quelques affaires, de quoi se changer, puis va dans la grande salle de bains de l'étage. Il referme la porte derrière lui. Il se déshabille lentement. Comme dans un rêve. Il passe dans la douche et fait couler l'eau. Il se lave. Mécaniquement. Il sort de la douche. Il se fait couler un bain. Des gouttes d'eau s'échappent de ses cheveux, coulent le long de son corps pour tomber sur le sol, et tremper la salle. Il s'en moque. Il arrête l'eau. Il rentre dans la baignoire. C'est brûlant. Ça fait mal. C'est justement ce qu'il veut. Il regarde sa peau rougie. Il voit les marques de son combat avec Angelo. Des bleus, partout sur son corps. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui fait mal. Pas plus que les coups de Shura. Non, ce qui lui fait mal, ce sont les yeux. C'est ce regard. Du mépris… Du dégoût…

Jamais. _Je ne voudrai jamais._

C'est ce qu'a dit Shura. Il se trompe. Mikael le sait. Il y a trois semaines, l'Espagnol a admis l'attirance qu'il éprouve à son égard. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Une question de patience. Quelques semaines de plus… pour le mettre dans son lit. La seule question est de savoir s'il en a encore envie. Et cela, c'est autrement plus problématique et sujet à débat. Il y a le fait que, ces derniers temps, cette histoire a pris une importance bien trop grande dans son esprit, jusqu'à l'empêcher de faire convenablement son travail. Et Angelo a raison : c'est inacceptable. Et puis… il y a ce regard. Mikael serre les dents. C'est le genre de regard qu'il a vu trop souvent. Trop d'hommes, trop souvent, l'ont méprisé et s'en sont pris à lui, à cause de son physique. C'est pour cela qu'il a appris à se battre. Pour ne plus jamais être une victime. Pour ne plus jamais être en position d'infériorité. C'est pour cela, aussi, qu'il est aussi agressif, en matière de séduction. Il veut que les choses soient claires dès le départ. Que les rôles soient clairs. Il est le chasseur. L'autre est la proie. Il ne se soumettra à la volonté de personne. Jamais. Il est maître de son corps. Totalement. C'est lui qui décide. Toujours. Et si cela doit être la fin du jeu du chat et de la souris… il va faire en sorte que la souris s'en morde les doigts.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Angelo est allongé sur son lit, occupé à jouer avec sa console portable quand la porte s'ouvre. Il a pris une douche rapide, dans la salle d'eau de l'étage, après avoir constaté que la salle de bain était déjà occupée. Et puis il est allé voir Saga, pour lui demander s'il voulait un peu de compagnie. Ça fait aussi partie du boulot, après tout. Mais Saga a dit non. Saga travaille. Il ne devrait probablement pas. Il devrait se reposer… Mais ce n'est pas lui le garde-malade ; il n'a aucun moyen de pression dans ce domaine.

La porte s'ouvre et Mikael entre pour la refermer aussitôt et venir se coller contre. Son regard est brûlant de désir et de colère. Il porte un jean moulant et une sorte de chemise médiévale, blanche, à jabot, dont le col a été laissé délacé. La tenue et l'attitude du Suédois ne laissent planer aucun doute sur la raison de sa présence dans la pièce. Mais au cas où il y aurait encore un léger…

-Tu es toujours intéressé par une partie de jambe en l'air ?

Sa voix est dure. Elle tranche de façon notable avec la sensualité de sa posture… mais pas avec la rage qui brûle toujours au fond de ses yeux clairs. Angelo éteint sa console et s'assoit sur le rebord de son lit.

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'es encore fait jeter par Shura ?

-Je veux une réponse. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ou pas ?

-Moi aussi, j'en veux une.

-Il m'a jeté, c'est vrai. Mais c'était la dernière fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire que j'en ai marre. Je laisse tomber. Je vais pas passer ma vie à attendre que monsieur se décide à faire une croix sur ses scrupules à la con. J'ai été patient. Très patient, même. Mais il se trouve que j'aime le sexe et que je suis en manque là... Ça fait presque quatre mois que j'ai rien fait avec personne en me disant que ça pourrait le convaincre que j'étais sérieux… mais là, ça suffit. Basta. Je vais pas me faire moine pour lui, surtout si c'est pour ne jamais l'avoir.

-Et donc, tu viens me trouver.

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-Un peu. Shura est un ami.

-Et alors ? Il a eu six mois pour se décider. Je pense que c'est largement suffisant. Je vais pas m'empêcher de baiser avec qui j'ai envie, où j'ai envie, sous prétexte qu'il pourrait peut-être éventuellement ne pas très bien le prendre.

-C'est pas ça le problème.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-Tu es vexé et tu veux te venger. Je suis pas sûr de vouloir faire partie de ça. Comme je l'ai dit, Shura est un ami.

-Vous commencez à me courir avec votre morale à deux balles. Si tu veux pas coucher avec moi, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui ?

-Aucune idée… Oh ! Et pourquoi pas un charmant interne en chirurgie ?

Un sourire de prédateur vient étirer les lèvres de Mikael. Mais ses yeux, eux, ne sourient pas le moins du monde. C'est une lueur mauvaise qui illumine ses pupilles. Il en faut plus pour impressionner l'ancien policier.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'approcher.

-Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Et puis tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je l'entraîne dans mes histoires avec Shura… et je viens de te dire qu'il n'y a plus d'histoire entre Shura et moi. Donc je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains…

Angelo s'est levé d'un bond, et maintenant, il maintient son ami contre la porte, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus.

-Je t'interdis de le toucher, Mika. Tu m'as bien compris… ?

-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, rétorque Mikael, bravache.

-Tu me fais du chantage maintenant ?

-Oui…

Ils s'affrontent du regard quelques instants et, finalement, Mikael ferme les yeux et pousse un long soupir.

-Non… Merde… Je suis désolé, Angie. Je… toucherai pas à ce mec, je te promets. Et je voulais pas… je suis complètement à côté de la plaque… Je m'excuse pour…tout ce que je viens dire. On oublie tout... s'il-te-plait… Je vais aller me calmer… On se retrouve pour le dîner… et encore désolé…

Mikael se dégage. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Il sait qu'Angelo tient à ce type. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte d'ailleurs... Et Angelo est son ami…

-Mika…

Alors que le Suédois allait quitter la pièce, son collègue le rattrape par le bras.

-Tu tiens vraiment à Shura, hein ?

-Quelle importance ? Il ne veut pas de moi. Il ne voudra jamais de moi. Il me l'a dit…

Ils se regardent, et Mikael finit par détourner la tête. Le regard d'Angelo lui a noué la gorge et monté les larmes aux yeux. Parce qu'il a parfaitement raison. Ce n'était pas juste une attirance physique… Il y avait autre chose… Une chose qu'il préfère oublier. Si cela n'avait été qu'une question de sexe, ce qu'il a lu dans les yeux de Shura l'aurait vexé, bien sûr, mais il se serait servi de ce sentiment pour… lui montrer qui était le plus fort, entre eux deux. Et une chose est sûre : cela n'aurait pas été l'Espagnol. Mais… il est vraiment tombé amoureux. Ou au moins sous le charme. Au point qu'il lui arrivait, parfois, d'aller au sous-sol juste pour le regarder tordre le métal qu'il utilise pour ses sculptures. Il restait là un moment… jusqu'à ce que Shura se rende compte de sa présence. Et là il redevenait séducteur. Provocateur. Agressif. Peut-être aurait-il dû dévoiler davantage ses sentiments… Si Shura n'avait pas cherché à le rejeter, depuis son aveu, il aurait peut-être accepté de découvrir son jeu et de jouer carte sur table… Peut-être. Les choses auraient pu être différentes. Peut-être. Mais il aurait pu souffrir. Et il ne veut plus souffrir. Il ne veut plus être une victime. Jamais.

Il sent une main qui vient se poser sur sa joue, pour lui tourner la tête… et il voit Angelo se pencher pour venir lui donner un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de tendre. Il ouvre de grands yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-A ton avis ?

Nouveau regard. Nouvel échange. Et un nouveau baiser. Et les bras d'Angelo qui viennent l'entourer, l'attirer… La puissance d'Angelo… Qui l'excite. Le baiser devient vorace. Leurs langues se mêlent. Loin de se laisser dominer, Mikael cherche à reprendre le dessus dans cet échange et parvient, petit à petit, à se hisser jusqu'à son partenaire. Les bras se font moins protecteurs, pour devenir possessifs, et les mains de Mikael se mettent à parcourir le dos de l'ancien policier, pour remonter le long de sa colonne, caresser sa nuque, agripper ses cheveux, et attirer sa tête en arrière. Angelo résiste alors qu'il embrasse toujours langoureusement l'homme dans ses bras. Ils se séparent, échangent un autre regard. Leurs yeux luisent d'excitation. Deux sourires de prédateurs. D'un geste brusque, Mikael tire la chevelure d'Angelo, dont la tête bascule enfin… et il se met à dévorer la gorge ainsi offerte. Il a envie de cet homme. De cet homme qui ne se laissera pas dominer. De cet homme qui ne tentera pas de le soumettre. Parce qu'Angelo n'a rien à prouver. Parce qu'Angelo le respecte. Parce qu'Angelo le considère comme son égal. Parce qu'Angelo est son ami.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Saga n'a pas le cœur à rire. Cela fait une semaine qu'il ne décolère pas. Depuis Vincennes. Le comportement de Julian envers Gabriel… Il avait bien remarqué la propension de leur ancien camarade à coller son meilleur ami d'une façon peu honnête, mais ce n'est que lorsque Gabriel lui a rendu compte de la nature exacte des propos échangés qu'il a compris la situation. Et qu'une brusque bouffée de haine est montée en lui. Pour ne pas retomber.

Pas que cela l'ait surpris outre mesure. Il connait l'attirance que Julian éprouve à l'encontre de son meilleur ami, attirance qui date de leur premier jour à Sainte-Geneviève. Il la connait d'autant mieux que lui-même se tenait aux côtés de Julian lorsqu'ils virent le jeune homme pour la première fois, et qu'il ressentit exactement la même chose. Gabriel avait seize ans et demi… et il était déjà d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Il avait déjà cette prestance, cette élégance qui n'appartiennent qu'aux princes des glaces, dans les contes pour enfants. Un personnage de conte, oui. À peine réel. Les deux amis, si tant est que ce qualificatif puisse s'appliquer à une connaissance de Julian Solo, avaient tout fait pour en apprendre davantage sur cet étrange garçon… et ce qu'ils avaient découvert les avaient pour le moins surpris. Le jeune homme avait deux ans d'avance, soit, ils le savaient déjà. Mais plus singulier était le fait qu'il finançait lui-même ses études, en travaillant durant les vacances et grâce à un prêt étudiant et à une bourse de l'école, et qu'il n'avait strictement aucune famille. Le choix de la classe préparatoire avait été mûrement réfléchi, et celui de Sainte-Geneviève n'avait pas été non plus un hasard : c'était le seul établissement qui avait pu lui assurer une place en internat dès la fin de l'année scolaire précédente.

Julian était alors passé à l'offensive, cherchant à impressionner Gabriel. Sans succès. Et il avait fini par décréter, vexé par les refus successifs qu'il avait subis, qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le moindre intérêt. Saga, de son côté, avait cherché à connaître cet adolescent qui le fascinait positivement. Ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble. Ils avaient commencé à s'apprécier. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils étaient devenus relativement proches… jusqu'à ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, un peu avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Gabriel était resté de marbre et Saga avait compris, en plongeant son regard dans les yeux glacés, que jamais son binôme ne tomberait amoureux de lui. Cette constatation, il l'accueillit avec le plus grand calme, ce qui, pour le coup, le surprit… Alors il s'était mis à sourire. Il n'était pas amoureux de Gabriel. Il l'appréciait, c'était indéniable. Il éprouvait une profonde affection pour lui. Et même de la fascination, il était le premier à le reconnaître. Mais pas d'amour. Ce fut probablement ce moment entre tous qui scella définitivement leur amitié. Gabriel passa la semaine de vacances chez les Gemini.

Julian en avait fait une maladie. La première raison avait été, évidemment, le fait de voir Gabriel lui préférer Saga. La seconde, de voir Saga lui préférer Gabriel. Et la dernière, de ne pas parvenir à surpasser le boursier. Difficile de mépriser ou de simplement ignorer l'esprit le plus brillant de votre classe ou de votre promotion… Durant tout le reste de leur scolarité, il avait hésité entre l'attirance la plus profonde, et la haine la plus viscérale, profitant de chaque occasion pour tenter de ravir Gabriel à son ancien ami, comme s'il était question, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de propriété. Saga croyait ses enfantillages terminés. Après tout, la dernière tentative notable de Julian en la matière remontait à la soirée de remise des diplômes… quatre ans plus tôt. Une soirée en tout point détestable pour Gabriel. Non seulement il avait dû subir les avances pour le moins peu subtiles d'un Julian rendu plus qu'entreprenant par l'alcool, mais encore avait-il fallu qu'il aille prévenir Saga que son cavalier, et amant du moment, flirtait effrontément avec l'ensemble des participants à la soirée… et des participantes comme ils avaient tous deux pu le constater en le découvrant dans une position compromettante et en galante compagnie, dans un des recoins sombres du bâtiment où avait lieu la soirée. Saga avait beau ne pas y être particulièrement attaché… ce n'était certes pas une chose agréable.

Mais le fait est là. Julian n'a pas changé. Ce n'est pas tant le fait de voir quelqu'un s'intéresser à Gabriel qui dérange Saga que d'imaginer le désagrément que cause ce genre de situations à son meilleur ami. D'autant plus que c'est lui-même qui a insisté pour qu'il vienne à Vincennes. Julian va le lui payer. Et il sait, exactement, comment il va s'y prendre. Son arme est en ce moment même devant lui : les dossiers qu'Ayoros a préparés sur deux marchés publics de téléphonie - l'un pour le ministère de la Culture, l'autre pour les Affaires Étrangères – qui sont, depuis des années, le domaine réservé des Solo. Au point que Julian s'est octroyé des vacances à quelques semaines de la clôture de l'appel d'offre. Un excès de confiance que Saga va s'empresser de lui faire amèrement regretter.

Des bruits en provenance du deuxième étage, juste au-dessus de lui, le déconcentrent un instant. Il tend l'oreille… et sourit. Mikael n'est définitivement pas discret. Pauvre Shura. Enfin, il s'y fera sûrement à la longue… Minute. Le prénom que crie Mikael en ce moment… ce n'est pas celui du majordome. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer… ? Ce matin encore, Mikael est venu aux renseignements pour tenter de glaner quelques informations au sujet des dernières vacances du maître d'hôtel - informations que Saga a bien évidemment refusé de lui communiquer. Et il ne fait plus guère de doute que Shura éprouve effectivement une sorte d'attirance pour son prétendant… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Mikael se retrouve à coucher avec Angelo, en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? Et pourquoi Angelo a-t-il accepté de se lancer dans cette aventure, lui qui n'est pourtant pas du genre à se mêler des histoires compliquées ?

Saga pousse un long soupir. Tout ce qu'il peut espérer, c'est que ses amis ne souffrent pas trop… et n'en viennent pas à se déchirer. C'est une chose qu'il ne supporterait pas.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée, Shura prépare le repas du soir. Il pleure. La faute aux oignons, qu'il émince consciencieusement, jouant du couteau avec rapidité et précision. Même d'ici, il peut entendre les cris de Mikael. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, là-haut. C'est bien. C'est mieux. Il espère, très sincèrement, que Mikael trouvera le bonheur auprès d'Angelo. Il y a de bonnes chances : Angelo est quelqu'un de bien. Il traitera Mikael de la manière qu'il convient. Oui. Tout ira bien. Tout se passera bien. Et tout sera plus simple. Tout sera plus facile. Il essuie ses larmes, avec le revers de la manche de son pull. Saletés d'oignons qui le font pleurer... Saletés d'oignons qui nouent sa gorge… Saletés d'oignons qui écrasent sa poitrine… Saleté d'oignons…

Le couteau lui tombe des mains, pour rebondir sur la planche à découper et échouer sur le plan de travail. Il s'effondre. A genoux, sur le sol, les bras appuyés contre le meuble de cuisine. Il continue de pleurer. Il ne devrait pas pourtant. Parce que tout est pour le mieux. Tout est pour le mieux.

_Abuela… Ayudame… por favor…_


	13. Mardi 14 Février

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Mikael a fait une croix sur Shura, malgré les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour le majordome, et trouve du réconfort dans les bras d'Angelo. Pendant ce temps, le majordome essaye de se convaincre que c'est une excellente nouvelle, mais les résultats de la méthode Coué semblent encore douteux. Saga, de son côté, a décidé de partir en croisade contre Julian. Et Kanon, après en avoir discuté avec Milo, choisit de voir s'il n'y aurait pas moyen de donner un rythme régulier à ses rendez-vous avec Ayoros, ou plutôt à ses rendez-vous avec son inconnu... ce qui revient techniquement au même, pour le moment._

_NdA__ : Merci, comme toujours, à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien. Comme vous pouvez vous-même le constater, les chapitres ne correspondent pas à un rythme régulier dans la fic et certains « trous » sont plus importants que d'autres. La deuxième quinzaine de Janvier avait zappé. Ce sont donc maintenant dix jours de Février – durant lesquels l'anniversaire de Camus n'aura pas été fêté (Saga est un homme de parole) – qui sont passés à la trappe. Je dois avouer que c'est en partie par fainéantise. Je n'ai pas envie de me creuser la tête à chercher des anecdotes pour remplir les « temps morts » de l'action. Même si certaines scènes des chapitres ne sont pas nécessairement fondamentales, chaque jour correspond au moins à un événement important (typiquement, pour Vincennes, c'était la « rencontre » entre Rhada et Saga). Alors que bon, les jours de travail où rien de particulier n'arrive… bof, quoi. C'est sympa de voir Marine servir le thé de Camus et il doit se passer plein de choses rigolotes dans les bureaux et dans les maisons de tout ce beau monde, mais, comme je le disais plus haut, j'ai la flemme… Et puis, je dois le reconnaître, j'ai envie que les choses avancent. Pas trop vite non plus, mais bon… un peu quand même, quoi._

_Eternyti : Contente que ça te plaise :) Pour les raisons de Shura… motus et bouche cousue. Vous commencez à être habitués de toute façon ;)_

_Et donc, maintenant, le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Hôtel Olympe

-J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Kanon a failli en échapper son verre. Son inconnu ? Un cadeau ? Pour lui ? Et pile le jour de la Saint-Valentin, en plus ? Il ne sait pas comment il doit interpréter ce geste… Ce n'est que la quatrième fois qu'ils se voient. Leur premier rendez-vous planifié puisque, la semaine dernière, quand ils se sont vus, son inconnu ne savait pas encore que le mardi deviendrait le jour de leurs rencontres… Et ils ne sortent pas ensemble. A bien y réfléchir, il n'est même pas vraiment sûr que son inconnu soit intéressé… Enfin pas dans ce sens-là, quoi. Si ça se trouve, tout ça, c'est peut-être juste amical. Bon ça l'étonnerait, c'est vrai… mais c'est une possibilité. Surtout que son inconnu n'a toujours rien tenté. Pas le moindre contact physique. Ils ne se sont plus touchés depuis que Kanon lui a agrippé le poignet lors de leur première rencontre… Peut-être qu'il est hétéro. Enfin, qu'il pense l'être et qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir face l'attirance que Kanon croit discerner dans certaines de ses attitudes. Ou peut-être que ses propres sentiments perturbent sa perception… Mais enfin pourquoi un cadeau ? Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, en plus, au cas où il aurait oublié de le remarquer… La voix de la statue le coupe dans ses réflexions. Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

-C'est un moyen pour moi de m'excuser, explique son inconnu en posant un sac sur la table.

-Vous excuser ? De quoi ?

Silence. Le blond semble mal à l'aise. Kanon ne se sent guère mieux, pour être tout à fait honnête… Pourquoi son inconnu s'excuserait-il ?

-Il y a un problème ?, demande-t-il, redoutant la réponse.

En face de lui, l'homme hésite longuement, abaissant le regard pour éviter les yeux pers. Il cherche ses mots, visiblement. Il cherche la meilleure façon de présenter les choses. La plus simple pour lui, peut-être.

-La semaine prochaine, je suis invité à assister à une représentation de Turandot à l'Opéra Bastille. Je ne peux décliner l'offre.

Rhadamanthe n'ose imaginer la tête de Minos s'il disait non à Julian et Thétis après l'incident de Vincennes…

-L'invitation est pour Mardi prochain, précise-t-il. La représentation débute à dix-neuf heures trente.

Kanon blêmit instantanément. Son inconnu n'a toujours pas relevé les yeux vers lui.

-Nous ne pourrons pas nous voir… C'est cela, n'est-ce-pas ?

-En effet.

Nouveau silence. Le temps de digérer la nouvelle. C'est un choc. Réel. Violent. Et puis Kanon réalise soudain une chose qui lui fait froncer les sourcils, sous le coup de l'incrédulité.

-Et vous voulez vous excuser pour ça ?

-Oui.

-Mais enfin vous n'avez pas à…

Ignorant complètement son vis-à-vis, Rhadamanthe ouvre le sac dont il sort boite rectangulaire, de trente ou quarante centimètres de haut, emballée de papier vert.

-Nous ne pourrons pas boire ensemble alors je me suis dit qu'ainsi vous pourriez… Je ne sais pas. Faites-en ce que vous voulez. C'est un cadeau après tout. Je n'ai pas à vous dire comment l'employer.

-Je… ne peux pas accepter, voyons… Enfin… je…

Kanon, qui avait gardé les yeux fixés sur le présent, les relève vers son inconnu. Le visage de la statue s'est fermé. Son refus la contrarie… visiblement.

-Cette bouteille vous appartient désormais. Si vous n'en voulez pas… vous n'avez qu'à la jeter, siffle Rhadamanthe entre ses dents, en détournant à nouveau le regard.

Kanon soupire. Pourquoi faut-il que les choses soient aussi compliquées ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il blesse son inconnu avec ses réactions ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse autant de bourdes ?

-Non… je… Je ne voulais pas vous… froisser. Votre geste me touche vraiment, tente-t-il d'expliquer en acceptant le présent. Mais… vous n'aviez pas à faire cela, vous comprenez ? Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser… d'avoir d'autres engagements. Déjà parce que je suis plutôt mal placé pour vous en vouloir pour ça, avec mes rendez-vous… et puis, vous ne me devez rien. D'accord ?

La statue s'est détendue… Enfin. Jusqu'à présent la sincérité a toujours réussi à rattraper les choses. Peut-être parce que cela permet à son inconnu de comprendre à quel point il ne maitrise pas les codes de cette société, et de lui pardonner ses erreurs… Voire de s'adapter à son monde à lui… Peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, Kanon espère qu'il en sera toujours ainsi entre eux.

-Si vous le voulez…

-C'est d'accord ?, répète Kanon.

Rhadamanthe ferme les yeux et soupire.

-Oui.

Le blond relève son regard d'or vers Kanon. L'océan s'engouffre dans l'abîme. Sans espoir de le combler. Et de son côté, l'abîme sait bien qu'il n'a aucune chance de contenir entièrement ces eaux trop puissantes, trop vives, trop libres… qui viennent l'envahir et lui transmettre un peu de ce qui fait leur force. Ils restent un moment comme cela… Jusqu'à ce que Rhadamanthe baisse lentement les paupières et détourne légèrement le regard. Kanon reprend pied. Il reporte son attention sur la bouteille, toujours emballée, à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une bouteille de Macallan.

Evidemment. Son scotch préféré. Tout du moins parmi ceux que son inconnu lui a fait goûter mardi dernier. Un merveilleux souvenir. Il lui a organisé une dégustation, apportant à l'hôtel plusieurs bouteilles de sa collection. Kanon a été surpris : il ne savait pourtant pas qu'ils se verraient le jour-même. Mais la statue lui a expliqué que cela n'était pas grand-chose : quelques bouteilles qui n'attendaient que lui… Ils se sont installés à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans un coin de la seconde salle, à l'endroit même où ils sont en ce moment. Le serveur leur a apporté un grand nombre de verres à vin en cristal… Kanon s'est du reste étonné de ne pas voir de verre à whisky. Son inconnu lui a expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas adaptés à la dégustation, au _nosing_, pour reprendre le terme utilisé au Royaume-Uni, et donc en Ecosse. Alors la statue l'a invité à visiter un nouveau monde, et lui a fait faire connaissance avec chacun des scotchs, s'occupant elle-même de la préparation des verres et de l'adjonction d'eau. Des rencontres qui se faisaient par le nez, d'abord. Puis les yeux. Puis le nez, encore. Son inconnu l'a initié avec patience, l'amenant à détailler les odeurs, les saveurs, mettant des mots sur certaines que Kanon ne parvenait pas à définir, en révélant d'autres passées inaperçues, lui parlant des spécificités des régions dont provenait chaque whisky… Et, pour finir, deux gorgées. Et une longue pause entre chaque verre. Trois distilleries. Ses trois distilleries préférées. Balblair, Laphroaig, et Macallan donc. Beaucoup de subtilités sont évidemment restées hors de la portée des papilles de Kanon, mais ils ont passé un moment absolument fascinant. Et surtout, il a découvert que l'impression étrange qu'il éprouvait en buvant du Balblair, impression qu'il avait retrouvée en goûtant le Laphroaig, n'est pas directement liée au whisky. Car dès le premier contact, pourtant purement aérien, avec le Macallan… ce scotch lui a paru en tout point excellent. Parfait, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. Et ce qui a été plus merveilleux encore… a été de voir les yeux d'or de la statue s'illuminer et sourire. Pour la première fois. Les deux gorgées qu'il a bues ensuite ont été divines. Absolument divines...

Il revient au présent. Il revient au verre de scotch, du Macallan, justement, qui est devant lui, et au cadeau qu'il vient de lui faire.

-Merci beaucoup. Je le boirai en pensant à vous…, ajoute-t-il.

Long silence. Apparemment, cette remarque n'a pas eu sur son inconnu l'effet escompté, puisque celui-ci s'est remis à l'éviter du regard. Dans ces moments-là, ses yeux vont toujours chercher un soutien en bas, à droite… C'est une chose que Kanon a remarqué. Il est allé jusqu'à faire des recherches sur internet, à tel point c'est flagrant. Coin inférieur droit. Celui du dialogue intérieur. Celui du mensonge, à ce qu'il parait. Mais non, Kanon ne veut pas croire que son inconnu lui ment. La statue ne lui ment pas. La statue le regarde trop souvent droit dans les yeux pour lui mentir. De temps en temps, quand elle est fâchée, comme tout à l'heure… elle regarde sur la gauche, le temps de se calmer. Mais quand elle regarde à droite, c'est qu'elle est sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important pour elle. Alors, avant de lui parler, la statue se parle à elle-même. Pour trouver les mots. Parce que son inconnu ne parle pas à tort et à travers. Qu'il fait attention. C'est ce que pense Kanon. Et il lui semble qu'il a de la chance, beaucoup de chance… Parce que l'abîme, dans ces moments-là, lui laisse entrevoir ce qu'il recèle.

-Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi, mercredi prochain ?

Kanon tressaille. La question l'a surpris. Autant par son ton que par sa teneur. Il a vraiment l'impression que son inconnu s'est jeté à l'eau. Et il y a même une pointe d'agressivité, comme pour cacher l'effort fourni…

-… Je… vous demande pardon ?

-Puisque nous ne pourrons pas nous voir mardi, peut-être pourrions-nous dîner ensemble, vous et moi, mercredi. Si vous êtes libre et le souhaitez, évidemment.

-Je…

-Vous pouvez refuser. Je comprendrai tout à fait.

Là encore, un peu d'agressivité. C'est étrange… A moins qu'il ne se fasse des idées, évidemment…

-Je serais ravi de dîner avec vous.

-Vraiment ?, demande son inconnu, méfiant.

-Oui, je vous assure…

-Mais ?

Kanon fronce les sourcils. C'est à son tour d'être soupçonneux. Cet échange est des plus bizarres. Objectivement, il devrait avoir envie de sauter au plafond, de se pendre au cou de son inconnu pour lui dire que rien ne saurait lui faire plus plaisir… Bon, non… Ce genre de réaction ne lui ressemble pas vraiment… Soit. Mais quand même… Et le blond devrait au moins être content qu'il accepte son offre, cette fois, non ? Bah non. Apparemment pas. C'est totalement absurde. Son inconnu vient de l'inviter à dîner, lui-même vient d'accepter et… la tension est telle qu'il croirait presque qu'ils sont sur le point de connaître leur première dispute.

-Mais quoi ?, demande-t-il.

-Il y a un mais.

-C'est vrai…, doit-il reconnaître.

-Lequel est-ce ?

Il y a comme une aigreur désabusée qui vient se mêler à la voix de la statue alors qu'elle pose cette question. Kanon préfère encore lorsqu'elle est agressive…

-Je suis sensé travailler mercredi soir, lui explique-t-il. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller pour me faire remplacer, et prendre ma soirée. Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre… Je ne veux pas vous mentir. Je ne veux pas m'engager à dîner avec vous, alors que je ne suis pas maître de mon emploi du temps. Enfin… Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème et c'est bien pour cela que je vous ai dit oui… mais…

Kanon sourit. Oui mais… On en revient là. La statue a parfaitement raison. La tension qu'il ressentait a disparu. Il regarde son inconnu. Il s'attend à le voir légèrement sourire en retour, comme il le fait, de temps en temps quand ils partagent un instant fugace de complicité. Mais en face de lui, la statue s'est figée.

-Vous… poseriez un jour de congé pour… dîner avec moi ?

Il ne semble tout simplement pas en croire ses oreilles. Au point que cette surprise en provoque une autre, en miroir, chez Kanon. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi son inconnu trouve cela étonnant… L'incrédulité en face de lui est si sincère que Kanon est surpris, rétrospectivement, de ne pas trouver sa propre réponse surprenante. Peut-être, oui, qu'il devrait s'étonner d'avoir dit oui si rapidement. Après tout… ils ne se connaissent que peu. Et puis c'est vrai qu'un jour de congé révèle une certaine implication, inutile de se leurrer… Ce n'est pas comme s'il acceptait une invitation alors qu'il ne travaille pas le soir… A bien y réfléchir, la statue a tout à fait raison d'être surprise. Mais ça ne change rien à sa décision.

-Euh… oui. J'ai pas mal de jours à prendre de toute façon… Je vais les perdre si je ne les utilise pas.

Son inconnu semble accueillir plutôt favorablement son explication. Kanon se sent mal. C'est la toute première fois qu'il ment à la statue.

* * *

Il est dix-neuf heures passé lorsqu'Eaque Judge franchit les portes de l'Olympe. La décision de venir ici, il l'a prise sur un coup de tête. Il aurait pu rentrer au Manoir. C'est du reste ce qu'il avait prévu de faire puisque Minos et Thétis vont dîner dans un des trois étoiles de la capitale – il ne sait plus lequel, et, quelque part, il ne tient vraiment pas à le savoir. Mais leur laisser le Manoir pour la nuit lui a paru plus adapté compte tenu des circonstances. C'est une marque de tact. Après l'incident avec Rhadamanthe à Vincennes, ils doivent tous faire des efforts. A cela vient se rajouter le fait que les Solo viennent tout juste de rentrer d'Australie. Eaque soupire. Il vient de passer quinze jours merveilleux avec Minos… Deux semaines de rêve à être ensemble. Vraiment. À vivre presque comme n'importe quel couple. Deux semaines durant lesquelles, de temps en temps, Eaque s'est accordé le droit de… se laisser aller. De ne pas chercher à tout réparer aussitôt que possible. Et même de… dire non, à Minos. Pas qu'habituellement il se force à faire l'amour avec son frère - loin s'en faut - mais ils ne savent jamais vraiment quand sera le prochain moment où ils pourront s'aimer. Le risque existe toujours de voir Thétis débarquer à l'improviste. Il y a toujours un sentiment d'urgence, de peur. Alors que durant ces deux semaines, il a pu oublier cette angoisse et lui faire l'amour l'esprit libre. Et donc lui dire non, quelque fois. _«Tout à l'heure, mon amour… J'ai quelque chose de plus urgent à faire, là, tout de suite… »._ Le genre de phrases qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir prononcer un jour. Mais le rêve est fini. Le retour à la réalité n'est pas des plus agréables, mais il était inévitable.

Il prend l'escalier pour monter directement dans les étages. Il aime bien prendre les escaliers, quand il est plus ou moins pressé. Il les grimpe en sautillant. Ça le met de bonne humeur. Il frappe à la porte de la suite que ses frères, leur tante et lui louent à l'année. C'est un agréable pied-à-terre sur Paris pour les soirs où l'un d'entre eux n'a pas envie, pour une raison ou une autre, de rentrer au Manoir. Ou pour les invités de l'Empire qu'ils préfèrent ne pas recevoir chez eux. Eaque frappe à nouveau. Aucune réponse. Et, surtout, pas le moindre bruit. Pas le moindre mouvement audible en provenance de l'autre côté de la porte… Troisième tentative. Toujours rien. Visiblement, Rhadamanthe n'est pas là. Alors qu'il a quitté le siège il y a plus d'une heure. Eaque repart en direction des escaliers qu'il dévale pour aller au comptoir de la réception. Les deux hôtesses sont accaparées par des clients… Eaque commence à perdre patience. Est-ce que c'est vraiment si difficile que ça de choisir entre les différentes chambres ?!

-Monsieur Judge ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Eaque se retourne. Un homme assez âgé se tient devant lui, dans un costume impeccable. Il n'est pas très grand et plutôt… replet. Sa barbe et son monocle lui donnent un drôle d'air. C'est un des adjoints du directeur. Mais pas celui qu'Eaque préfère, loin s'en faut.

-Ah oui, William… Tout à fait. Je viens de monter et… Rhadamanthe n'est pas dans notre suite ?

Le visage de l'homme en face de lui se ferme aussitôt.

-Votre frère est au bar, Monsieur.

-Pardon ?

-C'est devenu une de ses habitudes depuis qu'il nous fait l'honneur de venir ici aussi régulièrement…

Un honneur peut-être, mais Eaque sent qu'il y a une chose qui dérange l'adjoint. Une chose qu'en employé modèle, il ne lui révélera pas sauf si le brun insiste. Mais voilà : il a promis à Rhadamanthe de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires.

-Merci pour le renseignement. Je vais le rejoindre.

L'homme s'incline, et Eaque se dirige vers le bar, la tête remplie de questions. Que Rhadamanthe vienne à l'Olympe de temps en temps… soit. Qu'il passe de temps en temps une soirée au bar… pourquoi pas. Après tout, il sait que son petit frère apprécie de se détendre en buvant un verre de scotch… Mais que Rhadamanthe en fasse une habitude… qui plus est à ces heures où le bar de l'Olympe est notoirement bondé… Il ne comprend plus rien. Et le plus frustrant, quelque part, c'est qu'il ne doit pas chercher à comprendre.

Apparemment, son petit frère n'est pas dans la salle principale. C'est rassurant. Il entre dans la seconde, et s'arrête brusquement. Rhadamanthe est assis à une table… et un homme aux cheveux bleus, qu'Eaque ne voit que de dos, se tient debout devant lui, son manteau et un paquet-cadeau à la main, et est en train de lui parler. La discussion apparemment terminée, l'inconnu se retourne. Eaque a un mouvement de recul sous l'effet de la surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ? Qu'est-ce que peut bien faire son frère à discuter avec Saga Gemini au bar de l'Olympe ?! Et qu'est-ce que… Saga passe à côté de lui, sans même lui accorder un regard. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Il se précipite à la table de son frère.

-Rhada !

Le blond relève les yeux et fronce les sourcils.

-Eaque ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Plus tard ça… Tu avais rendez-vous avec Gemini ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Il vient de te saluer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

-Ce n'était pas Saga Gemini ? En tout cas, c'était son portrait craché.

-Pas du tout. Achète-toi des lunettes, Eaque.

Tout au long de l'échange, la voix de Rhadamanthe n'a même pas frémi. Pas le moindre petit début de quelque chose qui pourrait laisser soupçonner une tentative de dissimulation. Parce qu'il ne dissimule rien. Il y a bien eu Vincennes, certes, et le sentiment qui a été le sien lorsqu'il a vu, lorsqu'il a regardé Saga… Mais tout s'est dissipé à partir du moment où il a revu l'inconnu, il y a maintenant deux semaines. Saga et lui sont deux êtres totalement différents. Ils ont peut-être un air vaguement familier, mais ils ne se ressemblent pas. Pas du tout.

-Et donc, demande Rhadamanthe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le blond a clos le sujet, et si le brun n'en est pas satisfait, il y a toujours cette promesse qui tourne dans sa tête. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il tienne à ce point à tenir parole quand il s'agit de ses frères…? Eaque s'installe en face de Rhadamanthe.

-Je voulais t'inviter au restaurant. Et te demander si tu veux bien partager la suite avec moi, ce soir.

Le benjamin regarde son aîné. Eaque ne veut pas passer la soirée, ni la nuit, au Manoir… Ce n'est clairement pas lui qui va le lui reprocher.

-Evidemment. Tu as prévenu Charon ?

-Oui. Je me doutais de ta réponse. Je vais demander à la réception de faire rajouter un couchage pour cette nuit.

-Tu peux aussi dormir avec moi. Le lit est grand et ce ne sera quand même pas la première fois où on dormira ensemble.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas ?

-Si je te le propose…

Eaque sourit. Rhadamanthe ne lui proposerait effectivement jamais quelque chose qui le dérange un tant soit peu.

-Et bien, on fera comme ça. Tu veux manger où, ce soir ?

-Tu n'as pas réservé ?

-Non. Je voulais attendre de savoir si tu avais une préférence… Au pire, je me disais qu'on pourrait toujours dîner ici, mais j'aimerais bien sortir vraiment…

-Où as-tu envie de dîner, toi ?, demande Rhadamanthe parfaitement conscient que son frère a une idée derrière la tête.

Touché.

-J'ai envie d'aller dîner à l'Yggdrasil, reconnait le cadet.

_L'Yggdrasil_. Le restaurant préféré des frères Judge. Pas l'un des plus réputés de la Capitale… Mais l'ambiance y est suffisamment étrange pour correspondre à leurs trois caractères, pourtant si différents. Et la diversité de la carte y est tout simplement extraordinaire, sans que la qualité de la cuisine n'ait à en souffrir. Le restaurant ne devrait plus tarder à obtenir quelques étoiles au Michelin… C'est triste, quelque part. Quand il sera aussi connu et reconnu qu'il le mérite, ce restaurant ne sera plus tout à fait le leur…

-Ça me va, lui répond Rhadamanthe.

-Parfait alors ! Je les appelle tout de suite. J'espère qu'ils pourront nous trouver une place…

Eaque sort son portable et parcourt sa mémoire, tandis que Rhadamanthe ouvre son attaché-case, et prend deux dossiers qu'il pose sur la table, à côté de son verre de scotch. Les premières sonneries. Le brun regarde sa montre. Il est dix-neuf heures vingt…

_-Restaurant L'Yggdrasil. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

-Bonsoir. Eaque Judge à l'appareil. J'aimerais savoir si vous auriez une table de disponible pour ce soir. Pour deux. Je sais que je m'y prends tard, mais j'apprécierai assez…

_-Vous vous y prenez beaucoup trop tard, effectivement. Toutes nos tables sont réservées depuis des lustres._

-Vous ne pourriez pas faire un petit effort ? Même si nous mangeons tard…

_-Monsieur, je viens de vous dire que nous sommes complets._

-Pouvez-vous me passer le directeur de salle, s'il-vous-plait ?

_-Je viens de vous dire…_

-Vous êtes complets, je sais. Pouvez-vous tout de même l'appeler, je vous prie ?

Eaque couvre le téléphone et regarde Rhadamanthe.

-Un petit nouveau apparemment… ne t'inquiète pas, je gère.

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel.

_-Bonsoir, Monsieur. Vous m'avez fait demandé ? Que puis-je pour vous ?_

-Ah! Syd! C'est Eaque. Judge. Comment allez-vous ?

_-Oh ! Monsieur ! C'est une joie de vous entendre. Je me porte très bien, et vous-même ?_

-Et bien, plutôt pas mal, ma foi. Mais j'ai un petit problème et peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider à le résoudre. Voyez-vous, Rhadamanthe et moi avions une envie folle de manger chez vous ce soir. Je me doute évidemment, que vous devez être débordés, mais vous serait-il possible de nous trouver un coin de table ?

_-Mais évidemment !_

-C'est tout simplement merveilleux ! Le jeune homme que j'ai eu avant vous m'a dit que cela ne serait pas possible, mais j'étais certain que vous feriez des miracles.

_-Est-ce que vingt-une heures vous conviendrait ? Je peux trouver une place plus tôt si cela vous arrange…_

-Non, non. Ce sera parfait. C'est absolument parfait. Merci Syd. A tout à l'heure !

_-A ce soir, Monsieur Judge._

Eaque referme son téléphone et sourit à son petit frère.

-Et voilà. Vingt-et-une heure à l'Yggdrasil. Ce qui nous laisse une bonne heure, sauf si tu veux te changer avant d'y aller ?

-Pas particulièrement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais. Tu me navres, Rhada… Tu m'offres quelque chose à boire pour te faire pardonner?

-Commande ce que tu veux. Mais je te préviens : j'ai du travail.

-Tu peux m'expliquer l'intérêt de venir ici pour travailler ? Tu ne pouvais pas rester aux Champs tout simplement?

-Le scotch est excellent.

-Mais bien sûr… Comme si tu ne pouvais pas ramener une de tes précieuses bouteilles au siège… Enfin… Tu travailles sur quoi ?

-Les ébauches de contrats pour les rachats à venir.

-Allez… Donne-moi un dossier. Je ne suis pas juriste mais je devrais quand même pouvoir t'être utile.

-Ne te sens pas obligé…

-Si tu travailles, je ne vais pas rester à ne rien faire.

-Comme tu veux.

Il lui tend un des deux dossiers, qu'Eaque accepte avant d'appeler un serveur pour se commander un cocktail. Un serveur avec qui il échange un sourire : ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont affaire l'un à l'autre. Le jeune homme revient quelques instants plus tard, et le brun se plonge alors dans la lecture du document que lui a confié le blond.

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir…, fait-il après un moment.

-De quoi ?, demande Rhadamanthe, sans relever les yeux de son propre travail.

-Que Minos et toi avez changé les statuts de l'Empire pour en faire une association caritative ayant pour but la réinsertion des analphabètes… Projet louable, j'en conviens tout à fait. Mais j'aurais tout de même apprécié que vous me mettiez au courant.

-Eaque…, soupire son petit frère en interrompant un instant la course de son stylo.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que nous payons des gens pour écrire ce genre de choses, si ? La syntaxe, même pour du jargon juridique, est délirante… Et je ne parle même pas de la présentation générale… Nous n'avions pas mis en place des modèles standards, d'ailleurs, pour éviter ce genre de choses ? Rhada ! Il y a même des fautes d'orthographe !... Ah ! Non ! Je sais ! En fait, Minos t'a rétrogradé au poste de correcteur… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui as piqué sa brosse à dent, ce matin ? Je sais à quel point il déteste ça…

-Eaque…

-C'est bon, j'arrête… Mais sérieusement, tu ne comptes pas laisser passer ça ?

-J'ai convoqué les deux personnes qui ont rédigé ses documents. Ils sont sortis de leur école il y a six mois ; je pense qu'un simple entretien de recadrage devrait leur faire comprendre que l'Empire impose d'autres règles et un autre niveau. Et j'ai prévu de recevoir leur responsable juste après. C'est la seconde fois qu'il me présente un travail sans l'avoir vérifié.

Au ton de Rhadamanthe, il parait évident qu'il n'y en aura pas de troisième.

* * *

Dans la chambre, dans le lit, Ayoros se libère dans un cri. Il s'effondre contre les draps, à bout de souffle. Derrière lui, Kanon ralentit le rythme.

-Non… Continue… Continue, Saga ! Je t'en prie !

Kanon serre les dents. La demande de son… client ne l'a pas surpris et c'est bien pour ça qu'il a changé de cadence, le temps que l'orage passe, comme on dit. Il commence à bien connaître Ayoros et la relation fantasmée qu'il entretient avec son patron. Une sorte de soumission impérieuse. Le secrétaire a mis Saga sur un piédestal. Il ne peut s'imaginer être… le dominant, l'actif. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de savoir exactement ce qu'il veut. Il voudrait que Saga ressente suffisamment de passion, de plaisir pour n'avoir envie que de lui. Pour qu'il vienne à avoir besoin de ce corps à la fois docile et exigeant… Si un jour, le secrétaire finit par faire tomber son patron dans ses filets, Kanon lui souhaite bien du plaisir, même si, évidemment, Ayoros changera peut-être en face de celui qu'il aime. Enfin, en face… façon de parler.

Sous lui, Ayoros continue de gémir, de crier, au rythme de ses coups de bassin. Vraiment, ce genre de relations ne l'attire pas. Cette apparence de domination, où le dominant se retrouve soumis au dominé… très peu pour lui. D'ailleurs, dans ces instants, il a parfois envie de s'en prendre violemment à Ayoros… voire de tout arrêter. Heureusement qu'il arrive à garder la tête froide. Dans ces moments, il repense aux discussions qu'il a eues avec Milo. Il repense… Non ! Non, il ne doit pas penser à son inconnu ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Il a dit non ! Il sent de la colère monter en lui. De ne pas avoir su préserver sa statue. Parce que ce sont ses yeux maintenant, qu'il voit. Parce que c'est sa peau… Les doigts de Kanon s'enfoncent dans les flancs d'Ayoros. Il ne veut pas ! Il ne veut pas ! Ayoros hurle le prénom de Saga. Mais Kanon ne l'entend plus… Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que cela s'arrête. Il veut en finir le plus vite possible. Non… Non… Se calmer. Se calmer. Se concentrer. Logique. Raison. Il faut absolument qu'il continue à dissocier… Pour Milo. Pour lui-même. Pour se prouver qu'il… Ayoros gémit. Ayoros bouge. Ayoros se tord… Kanon le soulage d'une partie de son poids et voit son client replier une jambe, pour dégager son sexe.

-Saga… Saga… s'il-te-plait…

Cela ressemble à une prière… dans le ton, dans les mots… Mais c'est un ordre. Kanon le sait bien. Il prend davantage appui sur son côté gauche et de sa main droite vient enserrer le membre durci d'Ayoros. Et la main du secrétaire vient se poser sur la sienne, pour lui indiquer le rythme à adopter. Kanon ne peut retenir un sourire. Quand il disait qu'il n'était vraiment pas du genre à se laisser réellement dominer… Etrangement, il se sent plus calme. Peut-être parce qu'Ayoros a fait en sorte de ramener son attention sur lui. Certainement. C'est bien.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ils atteignent l'orgasme tous les deux. L'un après l'autre. Ayoros en premier, évidemment. Ayoros qui n'a rien ajouté, qui n'a fait aucune demande, autorisant tacitement l'homme derrière lui à se libérer. Kanon s'accorde une poignée de secondes de répit, avant de se retirer et de récupérer le préservatif usagé, de le nouer, de se lever et d'aller le jeter dans la salle de bain… Cela a un côté impersonnel, de partir aussi vite. De ne pas rester quelques instants supplémentaires, corps contre corps. C'est totalement intentionnel.

Quand il revient dans la chambre, il récupère son caleçon, ses vêtements, se rhabille et va s'installer dans un fauteuil, sans rien dire. Dans le lit, Ayoros continue de profiter de son rêve. Il se laisse aller à somnoler. Il s'endort, même parfois. Kanon le surveille. Il ne le laissera pas seul. Il va attendre qu'Ayoros retrouve la réalité. Il va attendre qu'Ayoros le regarde, et réalise qu'il n'est pas Saga. Il va attendre qu'Ayoros lui donne l'argent qu'il lui doit. Ils parleront ensuite, peut-être. Comme ils ont parlé avant. Ils parleront du travail du secrétaire, de l'évolution de ses relations avec son patron. Kanon écoutera surtout. Il posera quelques questions. Il cherchera à provoquer les bonnes réponses. Celles que veut Milo. Kanon regarde la bouteille qu'il a rangée à côté de son manteau. Il soupire.

-Kanon ? Ça ne va pas ?

Ayoros s'est assis sur le lit et le regarde, légèrement inquiet.

-Si, si...

-Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps…

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ce qu'on fait… te pose problème ?

-Non. Ça n'a rien à voir, rassure-toi.

-Ah… bon. Et ça… a à voir avec quoi alors ?

-Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

Ayoros réfléchit avant de répondre. Ses yeux verts sont sérieux lorsqu'il s'adresse à nouveau à Kanon.

-Oui. Ça va peut-être te paraître idiot mais… je te considère comme un ami. Enfin une sorte d'ami… Un peu spécial, c'est vrai, mais… Tu m'as sauvé. Tu continues à me sauver. Et pas seulement dans cette chambre. A chaque fois que je sens que je recommence à trop partir dans mes délires, je pense à toi et je me dis que… je peux bien faire l'effort de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on se voit. Alors je sais bien que ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement comme ça… mais je te suis reconnaissant de ne pas chercher à… te débarrasser de moi trop vite.

Il a fini sa petite tirade avec un sourire. Un peu gêné. Kanon est content. Le secrétaire est lucide. C'est déjà bien. Ils ont encore du chemin à faire, mais ils avancent… Milo sera content.

-On ira à ton rythme, Ayo.

Nouveau sourire. Pour le remercier, cette fois-ci.

-Alors ? C'est quoi ton souci ? Ça a un rapport avec cette bouteille ?

Ayoros indique le cadeau de l'inconnu d'un mouvement de la tête.

-On me l'a offerte, répond Kanon.

-Qui ?

-Un type que j'ai rencontré…

-Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

-Pas vraiment. C'est compliqué. C'est un peu ça, le problème, justement.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de… moi ? Je ne voudrais pas…

-Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi.

Ayoros récupère son boxer, le met et vient s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

-Tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler, n'est-ce-pas ?

-J'ai déjà du mal à en parler correctement avec Milo, si ça peut te donner une idée de l'étendue du problème…

-Si c'est à ce point, je m'incline…

Ayoros se lève. Il récupère sa veste, en sort son portefeuille. Il prend les billets, les tend à Kanon, qui les accepte et les glisse directement dans sa poche.

-On se voit mardi prochain, fait le Secrétaire, mettant fin à la séance.

-Ça marche. Bye, Ayo. Fais attention à toi.

-Bye… Et merci, pour tout.

-De rien. Ciao.

Une fois dans le couloir, Kanon enfile son manteau. Il n'est pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il ait parlé de son inconnu à Ayoros. Mais en même temps… Ce n'est peut-être pas idiot. Ça va dans le sens du côté temporaire de cette situation. Qu'ils ne sont pas là pour tisser des liens amoureux… Mouais… Il va falloir qu'il en discute avec Milo. Et il va falloir qu'il lui parle de cette bouteille aussi… Cette bouteille qu'il sert presque tendrement contre lui. Il descend les marches de l'escalier. Son regard embrasse le hall. Son cœur rate un battement. Et le suivant. Et celui d'après… Son inconnu est là. Dans le hall. Et un homme… un très bel homme, brun, habillé avec des vêtements magnifiques, parle avec lui. L'homme sourit. L'homme rit. L'homme passe un bras autour des épaules de la statue… Et la statue ne dit rien. La statue se laisse faire. La statue donne même l'impression d'apprécier ce contact… très chaleureux. L'homme entraîne la statue. La statue ne proteste toujours pas. La statue donne l'impression d'être heureuse. Et ils disparaissent, tous les deux, dehors.

Kanon serre toujours quelque chose contre lui. Mais il ne sait plus pourquoi.

* * *

Paris – Montmartre

C'est un Kanon hagard qui ouvre la porte d'entrée et rentre dans l'appartement. Il repousse la porte. Qui ne se ferme pas. Qui s'ouvre à nouveau. Il donne un coup de pied. Elle claque. Il se précipite dans sa chambre et s'effondre sur son lit. Il serre toujours la bouteille contre lui. Le long du trajet, il a failli la jeter plusieurs fois. Mais il n'a pas pu s'y résoudre. Quinze secondes plus tard, Milo fait irruption dans la pièce, très inquiet.

-Kanon ?!

Aucune réaction. Le DJ voit son meilleur ami rester prostré, roulé en boule. Il se précipite à son chevet. Il lui prend la main. Doucement. Tendrement.

-Hé… Kanon… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il arrive à accrocher les yeux pers.

-Parle-moi, Kanon… Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive…

-Il… était avec… quelqu'un… Il était avec… un mec…

Milo ferme les yeux et pousse un long soupir.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je l'ai vu… Je… Je les ai vus, Milo…

Et merde… ! Milo serre les dents et se calme un peu.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Milo lui montre la boite que Kanon tient toujours contre lui.

-Un cadeau.

-De qui ?

-De lui…

Nouveau soupir de la part du DJ.

-Tu me fais une place ?

Kanon se déplace légèrement et Milo vient s'installer à côté de lui. Aussitôt, Kanon se pelotonne et le DJ l'entoure d'un de ses bras.

-Bon. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Depuis le début.

Alors Kanon raconte… leur rendez-vous, le fait qu'ils ne se verront pas mardi prochain, la bouteille de Macallan, l'invitation à dîner…

-Vous comptez dîner où ?

-Il ne savait pas encore. On a rendez-vous à l'Olympe…

-Et c'est quand que tu l'as vu avec ce… mec, alors ?

-Quand je redescendais de la chambre d'Ayo. Ils sortaient de l'hôtel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, exactement ?

Kanon ne répond pas. Il se contente de se recroqueviller davantage contre son meilleur ami.

-Kanon… Si tu veux qu'on fasse le point sur cette histoire, il faut que tu me racontes. Il te fait un cadeau, il t'invite à dîner… Visiblement, tu lui plais.

-Peut-être. Mais j'ai déjà plu à beaucoup de monde… Dont une bonne partie était mariée.

-Attends, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas vu d'alliance…

-S'il sort avec un mec, je risque pas d'en voir…

-Tu les as vus s'embrasser ?

-…

-Kanon. Est-ce que tu les as vus s'embrasser, oui ou non ?

-Non…

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as vu, exactement ?

-Il était… avec un mec brun. Dans le hall. Tu aurais vu ce type, Milo… Bien habillé, et tout. Il était juste magnifique. On aurait dit… je sais pas. Tout le monde le regardait tellement il était éclatant… Mais, lui, il ne s'intéressait qu'à lui, qu'à… Ils parlaient tous les deux. Le brun rigolait. Il a passé un bras autour de son épaule et ils sont partis.

-Et c'est tout ?

Kanon lui jette un regard noir et un peu trop brillant.

-Bordel, Kanon… si ça se trouve y a rien entre eux…

-Genre…

-Ils sont peut-être juste amis… Inverse la situation deux secondes. Imagine-nous, toi et moi, en train de papoter avant une soirée. Tu crois qu'on donnerait quoi comme image ? Rappelle-moi combien de fois des gens ont cru qu'on sortait ensemble, tous les deux.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en sais rien. Je dis juste que c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils sans savoir de quoi il retourne.

-Mais c'est la Saint-Valentin…

-Et alors ? L'année dernière, on est bien allé au resto tous les deux, non ? Si ça se trouve, ils se retrouvent célibataires, et ils ont eus envie d'aller au resto ou en boite ensemble pour pas passer une soirée à déprimer… Je te rappelle que, techniquement, vous sortez pas ensemble, hein…

-Mais il lui a mis une main sur l'épaule…

-Oh mon dieu ! Je te tiens pas dans mes bras, là… et puis je te prends jamais dans mes bras en public, non plus, c'est vrai.

-Mais je suis pas comme lui ! Tu comprends pas… On se sert même pas la main, quand on se dit bonjour. On se touche jamais lui et moi !

-Il retire sa main quand tu essaies de la lui prendre ?

-J'essaie pas…

-Et là, c'est lui qui a initié le contact ou pas ?

-Non… c'est le brun.

-Alors de quoi tu te plains ? Réfléchis deux secondes, Kanon, s'il-te-plait… C'est clairement pas un type de contact. Même avec toi, alors que ça me parait évident que tu lui plais au moins un peu.

-Tu crois ?

-Meuh non, voyons… Je crois que c'est complètement par hasard que, les deux dernières fois, il était justement à l'Olympe… Sérieusement, je pensais pas que ça empêchait d'utiliser son cerveau à ce point d'être amoureux…

-Arrête de te foutre de moi…

-Non. Tu mérites, c'est tout. Ecoute-moi. Je dis pas qu'il est net. J'en sais rien, je le connais pas ce type. Si ça se trouve, t'as raison. Mais si ça se trouve, tu flippes pour rien, là. Alors je sais que c'est pas facile, mais le mieux que tu as à faire, à mon avis, c'est d'arrêter de te prendre la tête et de lui poser la question au cours du dîner de la semaine prochaine. T'auras qu'à lui demander ce qu'il a fait pour la Saint-Valentin… en lui montant un mytho sur le fait que, toi, tu es allé en boite, ou je sais pas quoi. On a une semaine pour monter une histoire un poil crédible.

-Tu veux que je lui mente ?!

-Non. Pas particulièrement. Tu peux lui dire qu'on a passé la soirée tous les deux à mater un nanard d'exception. Je viens enfin de réussir à récupérer _StarCrash_. Y a David Hasselhoff qui joue dedans.

-David Hasselhoff ? Sérieux ?

-Je te jure ! On le mate ce soir, t'as pas le choix. Il parait que c'est une merveille. Bon… Et sinon, tu l'ouvres ton cadeau ?

Kanon sourit. La chance qu'il a, quand même, d'avoir Milo… Il prend la bouteille et défait le papier cadeau avec délicatesse. C'est effectivement une bouteille de Macallan. Il la sort de sa boite. C'est une bouteille fine, élancée. Il la montre à Milo. Qui fronce les sourcils. Le DJ se lève et quitte précipitamment la chambre. Kanon remballe précieusement sa jolie bouteille et va rejoindre son ami dans le salon. Milo est au clavier de son ordinateur.

-Milo ?

-Putain…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ta bouteille là…

-Oui… ?

-Elle vaut trois cent cinquante euros.

* * *

Paris – Hôtel Olympe

Dans la salle de bains de la suite, Eaque s'est assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et tente de se calmer, avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il est venu se réfugier ici dès leur retour du restaurant. Rhada est au salon, en train de préparer le thé. Un thé juste avant de se coucher, ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure idée de la journée. Mais Eaque s'en moque. Il n'a de toute façon pas envie de dormir. Il fait glisser les doigts de sa main droite le long de ses paupières et arrête son mouvement lorsqu'il atteint le coin de ses yeux. Ils sont humides. Il faut vraiment qu'il se calme. Il ne doit pas pleurer. Il ne doit pas pleurer devant Rhadamanthe… Mais quoi ? On est le soir de la Saint-Valentin… et il se retrouve dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il va partager le lit de son frère… mais pas le frère avec lequel il a envie de passer la nuit. Définitivement pas. Et Minos est en ce moment même avec Thétis… dans le lit qu'ils ont partagé la nuit dernière, dans le lit où, ce matin encore, ils ont fait l'amour ensemble… Son corps se souvient, malgré lui. Il sent les doigts de Minos accrocher les siens, il sent encore le corps de son frère trembler sous le sien… Il l'entend gémir et soupirer… Il l'entend crier… Il l'entend lui dire à quel point il l'aime… à quel point il aime leurs étreintes… Les larmes se mettent à couler, lentement. Silencieusement. Il faut qu'il se calme… Il faut qu'il se calme. Il respire profondément. Ses lèvres et sa mâchoire tremblent. Inspirer. Expirer. Se vider la tête. Ne plus penser. Ne plus penser.

-Eaque ? Tout va bien ?

Rhadamanthe… qui s'inquiète parce que cela fait dix bonnes minutes qu'il est dans la salle de bains maintenant. Et qu'il faut moins de temps que ça, normalement, pour se passer un coup d'eau sur la figure. Grande inspiration. Grande expiration.

-Oui, oui… J'arrive…

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils passent _Fly me to the Moon_, à la radio, dans le taxi qu'ils ont pris sur le chemin du retour, aussi ? Pourquoi justement cette chanson ? Celle qu'il a chanté à Minos, ce matin, au réveil, pour lui souhaiter une joyeuse Saint-Valentin… Un cadeau éphémère. Volatile. Un cadeau qui ne laisse pas de trace. La porte qui s'ouvre. Il aurait dû la verrouiller. Rhadamanthe sera toujours Rhadamanthe. Eaque sèche rapidement ses larmes en passant ses deux mains sur son visage.

-Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais…

Rhadamanthe reste immobile, sur le seuil, et regarde son frère, les yeux lourds de reproches. Eaque soupire.

-C'est rien, je me suis mis un peu de savon dans les yeux…

-Ton savon, il s'appelle Minos, gronde le blond en entrant dans la pièce et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Rhada… s'il-te-plait…

-Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas en train de pleurer ? Et que ce n'est pas à cause de lui ? Tu vas me dire qu'il ne te fait pas souffrir ? Que c'est moi qui me fais des idées ? Que c'est la voie que tu as choisie et que tu es heureux ?

-Je t'en prie…, soupire le brun, toujours assis. Arrête…

-Tu mens, continue le benjamin, implacable. Tu me mens. Tu lui mens. Et tu te mens. Tu souffres. Il te fait du mal. Vous vous faites du mal. Et vous refusez de l'admettre. Je ne le supporte pas, Eaque… Vous allez finir par vous perdre dans tous ces mensonges...

-Rhada…

-Et pendant ce temps, moi je vous regarde et je ne peux rien faire! A chaque fois que je vous parle, tout ce que vous trouvez à me répondre, c'est l'Empire avant tout. Toujours. Mais moi, l'Empire, je m'en moque… ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous soyez heureux… ! Et ensemble. Tous les deux. Si j'avais pu… si j'avais pu, je te jure que j'aurais fait en sorte que ce soit moi qui épouse Thétis…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, demande Eaque.

C'est fou comme son petit frère a la capacité de lui faire oublier tous ses soucis… Il arrive systématiquement à l'inquiéter suffisamment pour que ses propres problèmes lui paraissent pour le moins secondaires et insignifiants, en comparaison. Rhadamanthe soupire.

-Je suis allé voir Papa pour lui en parler, au début, quand… il a commencé à présenter sérieusement Thétis à Minos. Je lui ai dit qu'elle me plaisait… Mais… il a dit que c'était Minos qui devait l'épouser, que je devais l'accepter et faire une croix sur elle.

-Mais enfin Rhada… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu n'as jamais été amoureux d'elle, si ?

-Non… Mais ça aurait pu tout régler… Vous auriez pu être ensemble et l'Empire aurait eu son alliance…

Eaque se lève d'un bond, prend la tête de son frère à deux mains.

-Rhada… enfin… Non ! Tu ne dois pas… avoir ce genre d'idées ! Ni Minos, ni moi, n'aurions pu être heureux si tu t'étais sacrifié pour nous… ! Je ne veux pas que tu penses ce genre de choses, Rhada. Tu dois te sortir ce genre d'idée de la tête, tu m'entends ?

-Mais ça aurait pu réparer…

Le blond ne finit pas sa phrase. Il s'est dégagé, a détourné les yeux et regarde le lavabo en marbre blanc, sur sa gauche.

-Réparer quoi ?, demande Eaque, suspicieux.

-Tu le sais. C'est ma faute. C'est à cause de moi, si vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble…

Eaque s'écarte légèrement. Il ferme les yeux. Il joint les mains devant sa tête et prend plusieurs grandes respirations, pour garder le contrôle de ses nerfs, qui menacent de lâcher à tout instant.

-… Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Si.

-Non !

-Si. Si j'avais pu garder le secret… si je n'avais rien dit…

-Si tu n'avais rien dit, il t'aurait cassé le bras !, rugit le brun. Et qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu te faire ensuite ! Et de toute façon, ils s'en doutaient déjà, sinon ils ne t'auraient jamais interrogé ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, Rhada ! C'est la sienne ! C'est la leur ! Ce sont eux ! C'est lui ! Pas toi !

Rhadamanthe s'est retourné et regarde son frère, les yeux brûlants de rage.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! On savait tous comment Papa réagirait en l'apprenant ! Il a fait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour l'Empire ! Il a fait ce qu'il fallait faire, comme vous dites ! Comme vous le faites maintenant ! Il n'y est pour rien ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, alors que vous faites pareil ! Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de garder un secret et vous n'auriez jamais eu de problèmes ! Tu serais resté à la maison, ils ne t'auraient pas adopté et… Minos aurait été heureux ! Et toi aussi ! Mais, même ça, j'en ai été incapable ! C'est ma faute, si tu pleures, Eaque ! C'est ma faute… Vous n'auriez jamais dû me faire confiance…, finit-il par lâcher, dégoutté.

-Rhada… Ne dis pas ça…

-C'est la vérité…, décrète le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en s'appuyant contre la porte.

-C'est faux. Je te jure sur la tête de Minos que c'est faux.

Eaque pousse un long soupir. Il va reprendre sa place sur le rebord de la baignoire et se perd dans la contemplation du carrelage, à ses pieds.

-Je me rappelle qu'une fois à l'école, je devais être en CE1, l'institutrice m'a demandé qui je voudrais épouser quand je serais grand. Je crois qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je lui réponde que je voudrais l'épouser elle, ou épouser ma mère. C'était de notoriété publique que j'adorais ma mère. Mais je ne voulais pas épouser ma mère. Parce que je voulais que ma mère reste avec mon père, déjà. Et puis… il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec qui j'avais envie de passer chaque jour de ma vie.

Eaque sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-Je l'ai regardée. Et avec toute la conviction qu'on peut avoir quand on est gosse et qu'on ne sait rien du monde, je lui ai répondu que quand je serais grand… j'épouserais Minos.

C'était déjà sa seule vérité. Ils allaient à la même école… Et Eaque se souvient parfaitement que la seule chose qui l'intéressait là-bas, la seule raison pour laquelle il adorait y aller, c'était les récréations. Parce qu'il savait qu'il y retrouverait ce garçon qui avait un an de plus que lui et qui était le fils d'amis de ses parents. Minos était déjà au centre de son existence. Rhadamanthe était encore en maternelle. C'était un petit. A l'époque, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. A l'époque, Rhada ne comptait pas.

-Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas pris au sérieux. Mais elle a peut-être raconté l'anecdote à tes parents et aux miens… Et quand vous m'avez recueilli… ils se sont peut-être rendu compte que… rien n'avait changé, pour moi. Ou peut-être qu'ils ont tout simplement compris en voyant la manière dont on se regardait, tous les deux. La manière dont on se tenait la main… J'ai toujours aimé Minos, Rhada. Il n'y a rien qui ne me semble plus naturel que d'être avec lui. Pendant des années, cela m'a suffi d'être simplement à ses côtés, d'être son ami... Mais… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. On revenait de l'enterrement de mes parents. On est monté au grenier, pendant que les adultes restaient à discuter en bas. Je ne sais même plus où tu étais, toi…

-En bas. En train de jouer du piano.

Jamais ses frères ne lui ont raconté leur premier baiser. Même s'il sait parfaitement que c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est produit.

-Ah oui… Tu nous couvrais déjà, à l'époque, en faisant diversion sans le savoir… et tu nous donnais déjà ta bénédiction, fait Eaque, dans un sourire, avant de repartir dans ses souvenirs. Quand on est arrivé en haut… Il a fermé la trappe. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, il m'a serré contre lui et il m'a juré que jamais il ne m'abandonnerait. Qu'il serait toujours là… Je l'ai regardé. Il était si beau… Il semblait si sûr de lui, si sincère… Je l'ai embrassé. Et il m'a rendu mon baiser… Cinq minutes plus tard, il me disait qu'il m'aimait, mais que cela devait rester un secret, parce que ses parents n'approuveraient pas. Parce que deux garçons ne devaient pas s'aimer comme nous nous aimions… J'ai accepté. Mais j'étais incapable de cacher mes sentiments, à l'époque. Tu ne t'en rendais peut-être pas compte, mais rien que le fait de me retenir de toujours le toucher me demandait un effort incroyable. J'avais constamment envie de ses lèvres contre les miennes, d'être dans ses bras. Je le dévorais des yeux, à chaque minute… Quand je dis que ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est parce que c'est vraiment le cas, Rhada. Jamais nous n'aurions pu vivre et nous aimer au Manoir sans que tes parents ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils auraient fini par tout découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si on avait gardé le secret plus longtemps, je doute qu'ils nous auraient surpris simplement en train de nous embrasser dans le grenier… Et si ça avait été le cas, ce n'est pas l'adoption qu'ils auraient choisie comme solution, je peux te le garantir. Je suis persuadé que si je n'avais pas été, légalement, un Judge quand il nous a surpris, Minos et moi, en train de faire l'amour, ton père m'aurait tué. L'adoption m'a sauvé la vie, Rhada. J'en suis convaincu.

-Il n'aurait jamais fait ça… Papa n'était pas comme ça…

-Non, excuse-moi, c'était la douceur même, c'est vrai… Et puis quelqu'un de compréhensif, aussi, j'oubliais. De bienveillant… Et puis, c'est vrai que tu étais là pour voir son regard, évidemment… Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Minos, si tu ne me crois pas. Même lui a eu peur. J'ai bien cru qu'il n'oserait plus jamais me toucher après ça. Il a fallu qu'il se rende compte que j'allais partir pour dix mois à L.A., sans espoir qu'on puisse se revoir pour… qu'il accepte de m'embrasser à nouveau. C'était peut-être le but recherché, remarque… De le terroriser suffisamment pour qu'il renonce à nous, par peur des représailles… Ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, venant de ton père… Il était suffisamment tordu pour ça.

-Eaque, arrête…, murmure Rhadamanthe d'une voix rauque.

Il serre les dents et les poings. Il est à la limite de l'explosion. Eaque sent sa colère monter d'un cran. Il hait ses parents adoptifs… Mais il aime Rhada. Il prend une grande respiration.

-Tu as raison, on va éviter les digressions à son sujet... Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi…

Il se lève et vient poser ses mains sur les épaules de son petit frère.

-Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, Rhada, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour moi. Dans d'autres, circonstances… si les choses étaient différentes… Oui, je veux bien l'admettre… Oui, j'aimerais avoir Minos pour moi tout seul. Oui, j'aimerais m'endormir toutes les soirs et me réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Ça n'aurait pas été possible, même s'il ne t'avait pas obligé à lui avouer notre secret. Et ce n'est pas si grave, au final. Je l'aime. Et il m'aime. Il m'aime toujours, Rhada. Malgré toutes ces années où nous avons été séparés… malgré le fait que tout a été fait pour nous éloigner l'un de l'autre… Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais… Mais Minos m'aime ! C'est un miracle, un véritable miracle, compte tenu de ce qu'on a dû traverser. Et puis, j'ai eu un petit coup de blues, là, en rentrant, mais j'ai été ravi de passer cette soirée avec toi. C'était vraiment génial et je compte bien remettre ça. Des soirées dehors, toi et moi… Tous les deux. Ça te dirait ?

-Pourquoi pas, oui… Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

-Bien sûr, idiot…, murmure le brun en serrant le blond contre lui. Bien sûr que ça me ferait plaisir… Tu es mon petit frère adoré. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je t'aime, Rhada… Je ne te le dis pas assez peut-être ?

Rhadamanthe se laisse aller contre son frère, la tête enfouie au creux de son épaule, et ils restent un moment comme ça... jusqu'à ce que le benjamin vienne entourer le cadet de ses bras à son tour. Et crisper ses doigts autour du tissu de sa chemise.

-Rhada ?, s'inquiète aussitôt Eaque. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien… On va le boire, ce thé ?, demande le blond en relâchant un peu son étreinte. Il va finir par être froid…


	14. Mercredi 22 Février

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ La Saint-Valentin a été plutôt riche en émotion pour pas mal de monde…_

_NdA__ : Une nouvelle fois : merci pour l'intérêt que vous témoignez à cette histoire. J'en profite pour renouveler mes remerciements à Scorpio-no-Caro dont l'aide et le soutien me sont toujours aussi précieux...  
_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas._

_

* * *

_Paris – Montmartre

Dans la chambre de Kanon, assise sur le lit, Shina accepte la tasse de café que lui tend Milo en lui lançant un regard noir. Dans son pantalon large écossais, orange et vert à carreaux, et son pull à col haut orange, elle est visiblement très en colère. Kanon est assis en face d'elle, sur une chaise qu'il a retournée. Ses bras sont croisés sur le dossier, et sa tête y repose, légèrement penchée. Il a l'air penaud et c'est peu de le dire. Que ce soit le DJ ou lui, ils portent des jeans usés jusqu'à la corde, troués par endroits, complètement délavés et dont les ourlets ont tout à voir avec les serpillères. Leurs deux sweat-shirts, informes, ont dû être de couleurs différentes à une certaine époque, largement révolue maintenant qu'ils tirent tous deux vers ce gris fade que ne peut conférer que l'emploi régulier et peu précautionneux d'une machine à laver.

-Tu veux des gâteaux avec ?, demande Milo à son amie. On a des cookies.

-Parce que tu crois qu'une boite de cookies pourrie va suffire à vous faire pardonner ?, gronde-t-elle.

Milo hausse les épaules et continue à la regarder d'un air parfaitement neutre. Shina hésite, le visage fermé.

-Quel parfum ?

-Pépites de chocolat et noix de pécan.

-Mouais, ramène la boite, grogne la jeune femme en prenant sa première gorgée de café.

Le DJ lui adresse un grand sourire et quitte la pièce.

-Lui en veux pas, fait Kanon tout bas. C'est ma faute. Je le saoule depuis hier soir. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire…

-C'est pas une raison.

-Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi… Il y est pour rien. Jamais il ne t'aurait dit de venir ici si…

-Mais je ne vous en veux pas pour m'avoir fait venir, rimbecillito...

-Bah tu loupes quand même des cours à cause de moi…

-Bof, c'est un cours justement. Aldé me fera un topo complet, ce sera pas la première fois.

-Tu nous en veux pourquoi, alors ?, demande Milo le plus innocemment du monde, en revenant avec les biscuits.

Il s'installe à côté de son amie et se met à grignoter. C'est bon les cookies. Le seul problème, c'est qu'à peine a-t-on commencé à réaliser qu'on est en train de manger que le paquet est déjà vide. Il a constaté qu'il se passe exactement le même phénomène avec les Granola… Un des grands mystères de l'univers. Un de plus.

-Sérieusement ? Vous ne savez pas pourquoi ? Mais achetez-vous un cerveau, les mecs… Ou même simplement un ou deux neurones, ça doublera largement votre capital.

-Peut-être, mais ça nous dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es en colère…

-Mais à cause de ton SMS, Milo ! _Shina, y a un souci avec Kanon, ramène tes fesses chez moi, c'est urgent_… ! Tu imagines le sang d'encre que je me suis fait en venant ici avec votre fichue habitude de ne pas entendre vos sonneries de téléphone, tous les deux ?! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous… de…

-Bah c'était urgent, désolé…., réplique le DJ comme une évidence.

-Alors là, va falloir qu'on bosse sur un dictionnaire commun et qu'on se mette d'accord sur les définitions, hein ! C'était quand même pas une question de vie ou de mort !

-On voit que c'est pas toi qui as passé les dernières vingt-quatre heures avec lui…, proteste Milo en montrant Kanon d'un mouvement du menton. Je suis à deux doigts de la tentative d'homicide.

-Je ne suis quand même pas si chiant, si ?, demande Kanon d'une toute petite voix.

-Ah si. Je t'assure. T'es insupportable.

Si Milo en est arrivé au point d'utiliser ce mot, c'est qu'il doit avoir franchi allègrement les bornes de toutes les limites de l'univers connu. Parce que Milo a une patience d'ange. Kanon s'en veut terriblement.

-Et d'abord, c'est quoi cette musique, Milo ?, demande Shina, en fronçant les sourcils.

Le DJ lève les yeux au ciel. Pour la peine, il reprend un cookie.

-_Turandot_. De Puccini. Une semaine qu'il le passe en boucle dès que j'arrête de jouer. Alors c'est sympa, je dis pas le contraire. _Nessun Dorma_, c'est magnifique… mais nerveusement je craque…

-Et pourquoi tu veux écouter ça, toi ?, fait Shina en se retournant vers l'accusé.

Kanon cache sa tête dans ses bras, rouge de honte.

-Kanon ?

-Il est allé à l'Opéra hier, et c'est ce qu'il a écouté..., explique-t-il, gêné.

-Qui ça, il… ? Oh my… me dis pas que ???

-Si, répond Milo affligé. Je t'assure : je n'en puis plus… Une semaine que ça dure. Et, depuis hier, LA question : comment va-t-il s'habiller pour ce soir ? Si tu me demandes encore une fois mon avis sur la couleur de ton éventuelle chemise, Kanon, ou si je pense que c'est jouable ou pas d'aller à l'Olympe en pantalon de cuir… meilleur ami ou pas, je te trucide.

Kanon ne sait plus où se mettre.

-C'est pas drôle…, tente-t-il de se justifier.

-Ah mais, j'en conviens tout à fait. Ce n'est pas drôle. C'est affligeant, oui… Aide-moi, Shina. Je ne veux pas finir mes jours en prison pour l'avoir étranglé et m'être acharné sur son cadavre. Même s'il y a de grandes chances qu'aucun jury n'ose me condamner dès qu'on leur aura expliqué les circonstances entourant la mort de ce débile…

-Je comprends, Milo. Et je te pardonne pour le SMS.

Le DJ et la jeune femme se regardent, le plus sérieusement du monde. Elle le comprend. Elle compatit. Milo pose une main sur sa poitrine, reconnaissant. Shina appuie la sienne sur l'épaule de son ami, hochant gravement la tête. Et ils se retournent vers Kanon, le visage fermé, et le fixe un long moment… jusqu'à ce que deux sourires viennent se poser sur leurs lèvres.

-Je vous zut, tous les deux…, bougonne Kanon. C'est un vrai problème ma tenue pour ce soir…

-Et pourquoi tu veux pas mettre ton costume ?, demande la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai mis hier… et puis… Il ne m'a jamais vu qu'avec ces fringues sur le dos. J'aimerais bien changer, pour quelque chose qui me corresponde un peu plus… Mais pas n'importe quoi non plus. J'ai quand même envie de faire bonne impression. Et puis je veux qu'il me trouve sexy… Enfin pas vraiment sexy, mais… attirant plutôt. Mais pas trop non plus, hein... je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je l'allume ou que je sais pas quoi… J'aimerais… avoir l'air d'un mec bien… enfin, tu vois le genre quoi…

-D'accord, je crois que j'ai compris l'idée générale… Donc pas de costume. Et pas un de tes jeans pourris. C'est ça ?

Kanon hoche vigoureusement la tête. Hors de question qu'il aille voir son inconnu avec les fringues qu'il met habituellement pour traîner.

-Et tu as quoi d'autre dans ta garde-robe ?

-Bah… mes tenues pour aller bosser. Mais bon, je suis pas sûr que ce soit adapté au genre de resto où il va m'emmener… Oh tiens, et puis tant que tu es là, à ton avis, pour le mec avec qui je l'ai vu, je lui demande au début ou à la fin du repas ?

-Bah au début, évidemment. Sinon, tu vas stresser toute la soirée.

-S'il me dit que c'est son mec, je suis pas certain de pouvoir gérer…

-Bah s'il te dit que c'est son mec, t'auras qu'à te barrer.

-Tu crois ?

-Kanon… Franchement… Tu veux d'une histoire avec un type maqué ?

-Et puis, on en a déjà discuté des dizaines de fois, intervient Milo. Ta stratégie, elle est simple. S'il te ment en te disant qu'il était avec personne, tu lui dis que tu l'as vu, et tu attends l'explication. S'il continue à nier, tu bouffes, tu t'en vas et on le raye de ta vie. Maintenant, s'il te dit la vérité, et qu'il se trouve que c'est son mec, tu lui demandes pourquoi il t'a invité à dîner. Et tu gères en fonction de la réponse, même si t'as pas intérêt à revenir en me disant qu'il t'a juré ses grands dieux qu'il allait le plaquer pour toi et que tu l'as cru. Et si son explication t'amène à te dire qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas son mec et qu'il est célibataire, et bah c'est cool et tu passes une bonne soirée.

-Ça me parait un excellent plan, confirme Shina, en donnant une tape sur les doigts de Milo qui allait prendre son quatrième ou cinquième cookie.

-Oui mais…

-Mais tu peux pas t'empêcher de le remettre en cause toutes les heures, je suis au courant…, soupire le DJ, tout en adressant un regard de chien battu à sa meilleure amie.

Shina lève les yeux au ciel, et cède. Le DJ récupère la boite de biscuits avec un air ravi. Il a tout de même la délicatesse de lui en proposer un, qu'elle croque avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à Kanon qui tangue doucement sur sa chaise en écoutant Montserrat Caballé et Luciano Pavarotti.

-Ça raconte quoi comme histoire, _Turandot_ ?, demande tout bas Shina à Milo. Parce qu'il a l'air à fond, là, quand même.

Le DJ sourit, en regardant Kanon. C'est vrai qu'il serait presque attendrissant, comme ça.

-Oh bah, c'est pas compliqué. Turandot est une princesse chinoise pas très sympa. Chaque mec qui veut l'épouser doit répondre à trois énigmes. S'il réussit, bah, il épouse la princesse et récupère le trône. S'il échoue, elle le fait décapiter. Évidemment, personne n'a jamais réussi. Alors un prince inconnu débarque et il commence à dire, sous couvert d'anonymat, que c'est un petit peu n'importe quoi quand même, et que Turandot doit être une dangereuse psychopathe. Mais elle arrive pour assister à la décapitation d'un futur ex prétendant et il tombe fou amoureux d'elle vu que c'est un vrai canon. Donc il passe les épreuves, il réussit… mais monsieur est un grand romantique. Alors il dit à Turandot, vu qu'elle n'a pas l'air motivée à convoler, que si elle découvre son nom avant le lendemain à l'aube, elle n'aura pas à l'épouser. Turandot fait torturer quelques personnes pour l'apprendre, à commencer par une fille qui était raide dingue du mystérieux prince et qui va préférer se suicider plutôt que de trahir son secret. Plus tard, dans la nuit, Turandot retrouve son prince et il lui dit comment il s'appelle. Et le lendemain Turandot déclare qu'elle connait le nom du prince, qu'il s'appelle amour – alors qu'en fait son nom c'est Calaf, hein - et qu'ils vont s'épouser. Et c'est trop youpi. Tout est bien qui finit bien.

-Ouais, enfin… y a quand même une gamine qui s'est suicidée et je sais pas combien de type qui sont morts…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux… C'est l'amûr… C'est bô.

-Et notre ménager de moins de cinquante ans à nous, il se voit plutôt en princesse ou en prince, à ton avis ?

-Un peu des deux, je crois. Et dire que j'ai tout fait pour le préserver du « ils se marièrent et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Cuisant échec. Heureusement que tu es là pour me remonter le moral en me montrant ma plus brillante victoire sur ce point. Au fait, vous avez trouvé les noms pour vos futurs marmots avec Aldé ?

Ils se regardent et Shina lui tire la langue, avant de reporter leur attention sur leur ami.

-Et sinon, fait-elle d'une voix forte, pour en revenir à tes soucis vestimentaires… Tu n'aurais pas pu t'y prendre la semaine dernière ?

-Pourquoi ?, demande Kanon en émergeant de son rêve.

-Parce que c'était encore les soldes, Kanon… Enfin, on devrait peut-être trouver des endroits où il reste quelques trucs qui pourraient éventuellement convenir… Par contre, on se bouge tout de suite, parce que je reprends les cours à deux heures moi. Et je ne peux pas louper les TDs.

-Bah on est partis, alors.

-Et niveau budget ?

Kanon hésite. Il y a toujours l'argent d'Ayoros… mais un regard de Milo lui fait comprendre qu'il est hors de question de considérer la situation comme faisant partie de celles autorisant son emploi. Donc Kanon grimace. Le reste de ses économies ne se montent pas très haut.

-J'ai compris, je t'avancerai la thune. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour acheter tes sous-vêtements.

-Shina !, proteste Kanon sous le regard hilare de Milo.

-Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu n'espères pas finir la nuit dans son lit, parce que je ne te croirai pas. Et puis, sincèrement, si je me tape une nuit blanche pour que tu ne conclues pas… je l'aurai mauvaise et tu verras directement avec Aldé pour le règlement de compte.

* * *

Paris – La Défense 

Dans le bureau de Saga, Gabriel est assis dans un des fauteuils de cuir et regarde son meilleur ami, toujours assis à son bureau, qui parcourt frénétiquement un épais dossier. Saga parait fatigué et énervé. Des cernes commencent à apparaître sur son visage et son teint est terne. Mais ses yeux brûlent d'un éclat presque mauvais. Gabriel n'aime pas le voir dans cet état.

-Saga… arrête.

-Non, rétorque-t-il sans cesser de consulter le document entre ses mains.

-Si. Il faut que tu te reposes et que nous allions déjeuner.

-Déjeuner ? Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir déjeuner, Gaby. Nous devons terminer ce projet dans dix jours. Nous mangerons ici.

-Neuf exactement, rectifie son bras droit. La date limite de dépôt des dossiers est Vendredi en huit.

-Si tu es au courant, tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre une seconde.

-Tu finis par être aussi puéril que lui, déclare Gabriel d'un ton parfaitement calme.

Saga relève enfin les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Des yeux emplis de colère.

-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire !

-Pourquoi ? C'est la stricte vérité. Tu ne devrais même pas te mêler de cette affaire. Je suis capable de gérer Julian seul, Saga.

-Il s'est servi de moi pour t'atteindre alors que je lui faisais confiance !

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour tes erreurs.

-Ne le défends pas !

-Je ne le défends pas. Je veux simplement que tu regardes les choses en face et que tu reconsidères calmement ton désir de t'attaquer aux Solo. Nous sommes dans une position fragile en ce moment, tu le sais parfaitement. Si nous nous en prenons à Julian, il y a de gros risques que les Judge s'en mêlent. Est-ce que tu es certain de vouloir mettre en danger toute la compagnie pour une histoire à peine digne d'une cour de récréation ?

-Ce n'est pas une colère de cour de récré, Gabriel. Julian m'a utilisé. Il s'est moqué de moi. Et il s'en est pris à toi. C'est une question d'honneur. Si je ne fais rien, si je ne réagis pas, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace.

-Et tu es prêt à sacrifier Sanctuary pour une question de fierté ? Pour une histoire de vengeance ?

-Je ne sacrifierai rien. Je trouverai toujours quelque chose pour justifier de notre candidature, si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Et les commissions ne rendront leurs avis que début Septembre. D'ici là, notre situation devrait être parfaitement consolidée. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux faire payer Julian, mais je ne suis pas encore totalement fou.

-Disons que tu n'as pas totalement perdu tes capacités de raisonnement. Soit, déclarons la guerre, puisque tu as l'air décidé. Mais, maintenant, laisse ce dossier et viens déjeuner. Et tu devrais inviter Ayoros à nous accompagner.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté de te laisser mener ta croisade que je vais te laisser faire n'importe quoi. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Mikael n'arrête pas de te le répéter, mais tu refuses à tel point de l'écouter qu'il est venu me trouver pour me demander d'intervenir. Laisse Ayoros relire ces documents. Nous les validerons ensemble, ce week-end, après qu'il se soit chargé des problèmes les plus évidents. Tu n'auras qu'à lui donner tes consignes au cours du repas.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui laisser cette responsabilité… ?

-C'est lui qui s'est chargé de diriger les études. Il connait parfaitement le dossier. Et son travail récent est absolument au-dessus de tout reproche, même selon mes critères. Ce serait un bon moyen de lui montrer que nous avons à nouveau pleinement confiance en lui.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me répète sans arrêt que les responsabilités, et les gentilles paroles, ne peuvent pas suffire à témoigner ma reconnaissance envers mes employés ?

-Si. Et je compte sur toi pour accompagner cette charge supplémentaire d'une prime conséquente.

Saga regarde son meilleur ami qui reste parfaitement impassible dans son fauteuil. Il réfléchit durant de longues secondes et finit par appuyer sur un bouton de son interphone.

-Ayoros ?

_-Oui Monsieur ?_

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour le déjeuner ?

* * *

Paris – Hôtel Olympe

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans le hall de l'hôtel, Kanon sent le regard du portier sur lui. Et il n'a rien de franchement amical. Il serait même vaguement méprisant. Kanon soupire. C'est vrai qu'il détonne au milieu des livrées des employés et des costumes des clients, avec son jean slim noir, sa chemise blanche au col déboutonné, et le pull gris, en maille et en V, dont elle dépasse de partout. Il fait peut-être un peu débraillé, c'est vrai… mais sa tenue est très tendance. Et elle lui va bien. C'est Shina qui l'a dit. Et il doit reconnaître qu'il se sent à l'aise. Mais pas trop en adéquation avec l'ambiance de l'Olympe, il faut bien le reconnaître. Il n'y a guère que son manteau, noir, qui fasse illusion tandis qu'il lui bat les cuisses… Peut-être, après tout, que le costume aurait été une bonne idée. Kanon regarde sa montre. Il est un peu en avance. Il se dirige vers le bar.

-Monsieur…

Il se retourne. Un homme, vieux, bedonnant, avec une horrible barbe et un drôle de monocle, le regarde bizarrement. Agressivement. Kanon fronce les sourcils.

-Oui ?

-Quittez cet établissement immédiatement et sans faire de scandale.

-Pardon ?

-Sortez d'ici. Tout de suite.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?

-Il me prend que je sais ce que vous êtes. Et que ce soir Aiolia Nikopolidis n'est pas là pour couvrir vos activités. Ce soir, je suis aux commandes de cet hôtel… et je ne tolèrerai pas votre présence entre ces murs.

-Mais j'ai…

Rendez-vous avec quelqu'un… Si cet homme dit vrai et qu'il sait ce que Kanon fait, ce n'est pas le genre de phrases qui va l'inciter à changer d'attitude.

-Laissez-moi juste le temps…

-Non. Ne faites pas de scandale et partez. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Ne m'obligez pas à employer la force. Ce serait extrêmement préjudiciable et pour vous, et pour cet établissement.

-Je dois voir quelqu'un, proteste Kanon, et il est hors de question…

-Y aurait-il un problème ?, fait une voix derrière lui.

Ce timbre, minéral, il le reconnaitrait entre mille. Il voit le visage de l'homme en face de lui se décomposer. Littéralement.

-Aucun…, balbutie le directeur adjoint. Monsieur allait justement partir…

-Partir ? Vous vouliez… partir ?

Kanon sent le regard de la statue sur lui. Il sourit. Un sourire faussement innocent. Un sourire mauvais qu'il adresse à cet homme qui voulait le priver - consciemment, il en est persuadé - de cette rencontre.

-Pas le moins du monde. Il doit s'agir d'un regrettable malentendu… Cela arrive, parfois.

Il tourne la tête et regarde enfin la statue. Son inconnu est toujours aussi beau. Plus encore… Impérial. Royal. Oui, il y a de ça. Avec cette peau si blanche et ces mèches si blondes… Leurs regards se croisent, mais ils ne s'accrochent pas : Rhadamanthe a aussitôt baissé les paupières.

-Parfois, oui.

Le blond se retourne vers l'homme qui n'a toujours pas osé bouger.

-Faites-nous appeler un taxi, pour dans une demi-heure. Nous serons au bar.

-Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Le directeur adjoint de l'hôtel s'incline et s'enfuit sous le regard altier de Rhadamanthe, et celui victorieux de Kanon.

-Tu as vraiment beaucoup d'influence… On pourrait croire que tu lui as fait peur, fait-il, amusé.

-C'est un mouton…

Et puis, d'un coup, le blond se retourne vers son invité, avec brusquerie. Il y a de la surprise qui se lit sur son visage d'albâtre. Presque de l'effroi.

-Je… j'ai dit une bêtise ?, demande Kanon.

-Vous… vous venez de me tutoyer…

Kanon sent une soudaine vague de chaleur lui monter aux joues.

-Je… suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je vous demande pardon, si je vous ai offensé ou quoique ce soit du genre…

La statue le dévisage. Kanon déteste ça et détourne les yeux. Il a l'impression qu'il vient de provoquer un tremblement de terre et de rouvrir le gouffre qui les sépare. Il se sent perdu. Tout lui parait tellement compliqué… Comment peut-on vivre de cette façon ? Tout est tellement plus simple dans son monde… Non. C'est dans le monde de Milo que tout est plus simple. Dans le sien, tout est trouble, rien n'est défini. Et même ce jeu des apparences pourrait l'amuser. Après tout, il jouait au même quand il était gosse ; avec d'autres règles mais ce n'était pas si différent à bien y regarder… Oui, il pourrait s'amuser… s'il ne craignait pas autant de blesser son inconnu. S'il ne craignait pas autant de le perdre… Et il va encore falloir qu'il lui parle de ce type brun de la Saint-Valentin. Inutile d'envisager la possibilité de ne pas aborder le sujet : en dehors du fait même qu'il a envie et besoin de savoir, il ne veut pas imaginer la réaction de Milo s'il lui disait qu'il ne lui a pas posé la question. Le blond baisse la tête et l'invite à le suivre.

-Venez… Allons boire un verre, le temps que le taxi arrive. Enfin, si cela vous convient, évidemment… ?

-Oui, oui… bien sûr.

C'est vraiment étrange. Pour la première fois, il a l'impression que son inconnu veut nier quelque chose qui s'est passé entre eux. Il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas ça du tout. Ils entrent dans le bar et vont s'installer à une table, un peu à l'écart. Rhadamanthe commande leur scotch et Kanon remarque, enfin, la tenue de son vis-à-vis. Il ne porte pas un de ses habituels costumes trois pièces… ni de cravate. Il porte un costume large, marron, chiné, et un pull chocolat sur lequel ont été cousues cinq pièces de cuir brun. Cela lui va bien. Très bien, même. Il aimerait lui en faire la remarque mais après l'incident précédent, il ne sait pas… Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Shina et Milo ont raison. Il veut passer une bonne soirée. Il ne peut pas laisser toutes ces ombres venir noircir ce tableau. Il ne veut pas tout gâcher, mais il ne veut pas qu'ils fassent semblant que tout va bien. Ce serait encore pire. Ce serait une véritable trahison. Il prend une grande respiration.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?, s'inquiète la statue.

-Je ne sais pas… à vous de me le dire. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je vous tutoie ?

Ça y est, il s'est lancé. Et maintenant, il ira jusqu'au bout. Quoiqu'il arrive. La statue fronce les sourcils.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le voulais pas.

-Mais cela vous dérange…

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

-Non, bien sûr… mais il y a d'autres moyens de faire comprendre les choses. Je ne suis pas idiot.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous l'étiez. Et si vous tenez vraiment à me tutoyer, faites-le… Je n'ai aucun moyen de vous l'interdire.

Il y a de la tension entre eux. Mais tant pis. Tant pis. Il veut sa soirée. Il veut une vraie soirée. Sans mensonge. Sans faux-semblant. Tant pis si… cela doit être la dernière. De toute façon, il y a le type brun. Alors perdu pour perdu… autant qu'il soit lui-même.

-Très bien... Mais pourquoi continues-tu à me vouvoyer, si tu n'as rien contre le fait que je te tutoie ?

-Pourquoi tenez-vous à me tutoyer ?

-Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai l'impression que nous commençons à nous connaître et que je tutoie les gens que je connais. Mais j'ai posé ma question en premier…, riposte Kanon.

Rhadamanthe le regarde, durement. Le serveur arrive avec leur consommation et repart. Le blond fait tourner son verre entre ses longues mains, sans plus relever les yeux sur Kanon.

-Le vouvoiement est mon mode d'expression naturel. Il n'y a guère que mes frères que je tutoie spontanément, ajoute-t-il en buvant une gorgée de Macallan.

-Tu ne tutoies pas tes parents ?

-Mes parents sont morts le 4 Septembre dernier, dans un accident d'avion au-dessus de la Manche.

Il y a une fêlure dans la voix de la statue. Légère. Kanon la connait trop bien, Kanon fait trop attention à elle pour ne pas remarquer ce genre de détail. Il lui semble que son inconnu cherche à minimiser la douleur qu'il éprouve. Ou à la dissimuler. Ce qui lui échappe encore c'est à qui est destinée cette illusion. L'idée que sa statue se ment peut-être à elle-même lui vrille le cœur.

-Je suis désolé… sincèrement. Je m'excuse. Toutes mes condoléances…

-Pourquoi t'excuser ? Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…, murmure le blond.

Le visage de Kanon s'illumine.

-Merci…

-De rien.

Peu importe qui était le brun de la Saint-Valentin. Milo lui en voudra probablement, Milo sera certainement en colère, mais il n'abordera pas le sujet. Il s'en moque. Cela n'a pas la moindre importance. Parce que la statue vient de faire disparaître le ravin. Parce que deux pépites d'or viennent se donner en offrande à l'océan. Parce que l'océan les a acceptées, honoré au-delà des mots par ce don qui lui est fait… et qu'il se jette, éperdu, dans l'abîme. Plus rien n'existe qu'eux. C'est une façon de reprendre contact, de prendre des nouvelles, comme s'ils pouvaient lire, dans le regard de l'autre, ce qui lui est arrivé durant la semaine. Ce n'est pas le cas, évidemment… à moins que la seule chose qui ait compté soit le manque qu'ils ont éprouvé en étant séparés et le sentiment qui les étreint en cet instant. Quoiqu'il en soit, Kanon se rend compte que c'est ce qui l'a dérangé durant les premières minutes de leur entrevue. Ils ne se sont pas regardés. Pas vraiment. Mais, en cet instant, les choses reprennent leur cours normal. Ils se retrouvent, enfin. C'est maintenant que leur rendez-vous commence.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Allongé dans un des canapés du salon, devant la cheminée, ses pieds confortablement installés sur les jambes de Minos qui est occupé à lire _Le Monde_, Eaque soupire. Son amant interrompt sa lecture et le regarde, inquisiteur.

-Rhadamanthe m'inquiète de plus en plus, explique le cadet. Il vient dormir au Manoir alors qu'on va l'Opéra avec Julian et Thétis et qu'ils couchent ici, et il va passer cette nuit à l'Olympe alors qu'on pourrait être tous les trois… Et tu as vu à quelle heure il est parti, ce matin ? Il n'a même pas pris son petit-déjeuner avec nous.

-Eaque…

-Quoi ?

-Nous lui avons promis de ne pas nous mêler de ses affaires. Cela me déplait autant qu'à toi, compte tenu de son comportement actuel, mais dois-je te rappeler que cette brillante idée est de ton unique fait ?

C'est un reproche. Clairement. Et pourtant Minos est habituellement le premier à militer pour qu'Eaque ne couve pas trop Rhadamanthe. Mais quoi ? Il semble au brun qu'il a manqué trop de choses durant toutes ses années d'exil. Ils sont restés en contact, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que de vivre ensemble. Et puis il ne se rendait peut-être pas compte de l'étendue des dégâts… Il a peur de voir ses frères devenir des étrangers. Ils en sont déjà presque l'un pour l'autre. Il ne supporterait pas de les voir s'éloigner de lui, maintenant qu'ils sont enfin réunis. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il harcèlerait Rhadamanthe continuellement pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie. Il aimerait connaître chaque minute, chaque pensée. Heureusement que Minos est là pour réfréner ses ardeurs. Même si, pour le coup, l'aîné ne semble pas être un défenseur enflammé de la protection de la vie privée du benjamin.

-Je sais que c'est de ma faute, fait Eaque avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Et en même temps, je suis certain que nous avons raison de lâcher du lest… Mais tu l'aurais vu quand il m'a annoncé qu'il a voulu convaincre ton père de le laisser épouser Thétis à ta place…

-Elle n'aurait jamais accepté.

-Mais ce n'est pas le sujet enfin…

-Et quel est le sujet ?

-Le sujet c'est que je me fais du souci et que tu devrais t'en faire aussi… Tu imagines s'il lui reprenait une idée du même genre ? Bon, l'avantage au moins, c'est qu'une autre alliance avec les Solo ne servirait à rien, donc pas de soucis du côté de Julian… et que je sais qu'il n'envisage pas une seconde de sortir avec Saga.

-Encore heureux.

-Tu ne voudrais pas de lui comme beau-frère ?

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire confiance à Gemini. J'imagine donc que ma réponse est non.

-Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas lui faire confiance ?

-Par certains côtés, il me ressemble trop.

Eaque sourit à cette réponse. Minos n'a pas eu la moindre hésitation, ni prit le temps de réflexion.

-Voilà qui est honnête, en tout cas. Cela veut dire que tu ne te ferais pas confiance ?

-Je me connais. Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui parvient à dissimuler une chose aussi fondamentale que ce qui nous lie, toi et moi ?

-Tu crois que Saga a des choses à cacher ?

-Tout le monde en a. Et je crois Gemini capable de garder un secret mieux que n'importe qui, ou presque.

Un secret. Eaque se met à réfléchir tandis que Minos reprend sa lecture. Un secret… Mikael… Quel genre de secret pourrait justifier l'arrivée d'un second garde du corps ? Rhadamanthe a dit que Saga pouvait être malade… Il n'en donne pas l'air pourtant. Au réveillon… Mauvais exemple le réveillon. Lui-même était bien trop préoccupé pour remarquer quoique ce soit, avec…

-Hé !, réalise-t-il soudain. Moi aussi, je cache ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Cela veut dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance, à moi non plus ?

-Ce mensonge n'est pas de ton fait. C'est moi qui t'y ai obligé.

-Tu t'en veux ?, demande Eaque, inquiet.

-Non. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. C'est plus compliqué ça…

-Pose ton journal et explique-moi, alors.

-C'est un ordre ?

-Je ne te donnerai jamais d'ordre, Minos.

-Je sais, soupire l'aîné en refermant son journal. Et comme Pandore n'est jamais là, il n'y a que moi qui puisse m'en donner.

-Et tu t'obéis ?, demande Eaque, amusé.

-Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant.

Eaque s'est redressé brutalement. Le ton de son frère hésitait entre dégoût, fatalisme, et colère.

-Minos… ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, à la fin ?

-Rien... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Et j'ai un léger mal de crâne. Rien de bien grave, je t'assure.

-Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? Un cachet, un verre, je ne sais pas…

-Non.

Il pose l'édition du _Monde_ sur la table basse et vient s'allonger contre le corps de son frère.

-C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, Eaque…

-Et bien, dans ce cas, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à régler le problème…, murmure le brun en serrant son frère contre lui et en embrassant tendrement son front.

Minos ferme les yeux et ils restent comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Eaque berçant l'homme de sa vie en chantant doucement, en attendant que Charon vienne les prévenir que le dîner est prêt.

Il chante une chanson de Noa : _U.N.I._.

* * *

Paris – Restaurant L'Yggdrasil

Alors qu'ils pénètrent dans le hall d'entrée du restaurant, Kanon se sent nerveux. Ce n'est pourtant pas la faute de cette décoration même si elle lui donne l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un monde totalement inconnu. Les murs forment un tunnel d'un gris-bleu mal défini et mat. Ça et là, des pierres ou des racines tortueuses y sont incrustées. Des niches mettent en valeur, grâce à des spots de couleurs, quelques sculptures représentant des animaux : un écureuil, un aigle, une chèvre, des cerfs et… une créature mythique tenant autant du serpent que du dragon. Derrière le comptoir de bois sont accrochés, croisés, un marteau et une hache d'arme double magnifiquement ouvragés. Le sentiment général qui en ressort est loin d'être déplaisant bien que très étrange. Mais Kanon ne doit pas trop se laisser aller à admirer le décor. Il doit rester vigilant : il aimerait, même si ce n'est pas très fair-play de sa part, entendre le nom que sa statue a utilisé pour la réservation…

Un homme aux cheveux vert d'eau s'avance vers eux, dans un élégant costume noir. Il s'incline très respectueusement devant eux et aide Rhadamanthe à se défaire de son manteau.

-Bonsoir Messieurs.

-Bonsoir Syd.

L'homme se tourne alors vers Kanon et l'aide de la même façon, avant de donner les deux manteaux à un membre du personnel. Cet homme, ce Syd, n'est pas n'importe qui, ici. C'est une évidence.

-Laissez-moi vous accompagner jusqu'à votre table.

Autant pour la réservation… Son inconnu doit venir suffisamment souvent ici pour avoir ses habitudes. A moins que… Non. Ce serait un peu gros… Mais en même temps, il semble vraiment tenir à ce que Kanon ne sache pas quel est son nom. De toute façon, s'il a ses habitudes ici, ils doivent savoir qui il est. Pourquoi emmener quelqu'un pour qui vous voulez rester anonyme dans un endroit où vous êtes connu ? Cela voudrait dire que ce n'est pas d'être vu avec Kanon qui le dérange, mais vraiment que Kanon sache qui il est… C'est parfaitement incompréhensible. D'autant plus qu'il ne cherche pas à être quelqu'un d'autre apparemment. Sauf s'il n'est pas vraiment riche en réalité, bien sûr. Mais s'il ne l'est pas, il a dû s'endetter sur douze générations pour monter ce canular… Non. Son inconnu est riche. C'est juste son comportement qui parait absurde. Tout est tellement compliqué… Kanon ne veut plus que les choses soient compliquées. Il veut que les choses deviennent vraiment simples entre eux. Il veut… être lui-même. C'est en étant lui-même qu'il a amené la statue à le tutoyer. Et il aime qu'elle le tutoie.

Ils entrent dans la salle du restaurant, où quelques tables sont déjà occupées. Au centre trône une gigantesque cheminée couverte de runes. Des tableaux représentants des mondes de glace, de feu, d'ombre ou de lumière sont accrochés aux murs. Les tables et les chaises sont de bois, simples et sophistiquées. Il n'y a pas de nappes mais des sets de tables en cuir ou en peau d'un animal quelconque. Il y a des tapis de fourrure, sans que Kanon ne parvienne à deviner s'il s'agit de vraie ou de fausse. Tout est à la fois rustique et très recherché. Comme si un artiste avait cherché à moderniser et épurer le monde viking…

Kanon se retourne vers Syd.

-Excusez-moi mais… je me posais une question…

-Si je puis y répondre, Monsieur…

-D'où vient ce nom… Yggdrasil ?

-Il s'agit de l'arbre sur lequel reposent les neufs mondes de la mythologie nordique. Mon frère et moi-même sommes très attachés à cette culture. Lorsque nous avons décidé de monter notre propre restaurant, ce nom s'est plus ou moins imposé à nous.

-Et…

-Oui ?

-Toutes ces peaux, ces fourrures… Ce sont des vraies ?

Devant l'air inquiet de Kanon, Syd sourit légèrement.

-Non. J'aimerais pourtant que ce soit le cas.

-Vraiment ?, s'offusque Kanon.

-Oui. Car cela voudrait dire que les ours, les loups, et tous les animaux que vous voyez là… seraient suffisamment nombreux pour que nous n'estimions plus devoir les protéger coûte que coûte. Mais j'ai peur que plus jamais cela ne soit possible. Votre table, si elle vous convient.

Elle est un peu à l'écart du reste de la salle. Une fois de plus, son inconnu a fait en sorte de leur octroyer un peu d'intimité. Ils s'installent.

-Souhaiteriez-vous un apéritif ?

Kanon relève la tête. Apparemment la question ne s'adresse qu'à lui. Encore un indice pour faire de son inconnu un habitué des lieux.

-Je ne sais pas… Tu vas boire quelque chose ?

Rhadamanthe le regarde après avoir accepté la carte que lui tend le directeur de salle.

-Un scotch. On the Rocks.

-Deux, complète aussitôt Kanon.

-Vous…

Le blond s'arrête, ferme les yeux et reprend, après quelques secondes.

-Tu peux commander autre chose. Tu n'es pas obligé de toujours…

-Je sais, rassure-toi. Deux, confirme-t-il en prenant la carte que lui présente Syd qui s'incline et les laisse seuls.

Kanon ouvre le menu et fronce aussitôt les sourcils. Il parcourt les pages de nombreuses fois avant de regarder son inconnu qui semble d'un calme parfaitement olympien de l'autre côté de la table.

-Tu peux m'expliquer… ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Il n'y a pas de prix, sur ma carte.

-Tu es mon invité.

-Et comment je fais pour savoir combien coûte ce que je veux commander ?

-Tu es mon invité. Le prix ne te concerne pas.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si !, s'insurge Kanon, tout bas, tandis que Syd revient avec leur verre.

Rhadamanthe incline légèrement la tête en direction du directeur qui apparemment s'occupera de leur service toute la soirée. Cela le rassure grandement. Il a suffisamment confiance dans le professionnalisme de Syd pour ne pas craindre qu'il révèle son identité par inadvertance.

-Non. Commande ce dont tu as envie. Ne te préoccupe pas du reste.

-Mais…

-Quelque soit le repas que tu commanderas, il sera dans mes moyens, si cela peut te rassurer.

-Comme la bouteille de scotch… C'est très rassurant, effectivement.

-Quel est le problème ?, demande Rhadamanthe, suspicieux.

-Le problème c'est qu'on ne s'excuse pas avec un cadeau de ce prix-là… ! Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que tu dépensais tant qu'on restait au bar mais, maintenant que je le sais, ça me gêne…

-Je croyais que tu avais compris que l'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi.

-Je sais mais…

Rhadamanthe soupire, referme le menu et le pose dans son assiette.

-Je suis riche. Toute ma famille l'est et l'a toujours été. Quand je dis que l'argent n'est pas un problème, je veux dire que nous en avons suffisamment pour qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait jamais eu à se poser de question. Lorsque nous avons envie de quelque chose… nous ne regardons pas le prix. Jamais. Nous l'achetons, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas faire autrement dans ma vie privée. Alors, encore une fois, commande ce que tu veux.

-Et dans ta vie professionnelle ?

-C'est autre chose… Ce n'est pas de mon argent dont il est question.

-Je vois… Très bien. Je m'incline. Mais je veux que tu saches que ça doit me demander le même genre d'effort que toi pour me tutoyer…

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Je compte tout. J'ai toujours compté. C'est le seul moyen qu'on avait à la maison pour ne pas être toujours à découvert… Faire attention. Ne pas faire d'excès. Coller au budget. Et quand j'ai commencé à gagner de l'argent et que j'ai pu commencer à m'acheter ce qui me faisait plaisir… j'ai inversé la manière de compter. Je ne comptais plus pour savoir ce que je pouvais dépenser, mais pour savoir combien il fallait que je gagne… Je me suis rendu compte que c'est une façon de faire qui peut vite devenir dangereuse. Mais Milo a réussi à m'arranger un peu sur ce point, comme sur d'autres, depuis qu'on vit ensemble…

De l'autre côté de la table, Rhadamanthe, qui écoutait Kanon presque religieusement, est devenu livide.

-Qui est Milo ?, arrive-t-il à articuler tant bien que mal.

-Mon colocataire… et mon meilleur ami, précise rapidement Kanon en voyant son inconnu blêmir davantage encore. Il m'héberge, parce qu'il sait que je n'ai pas les moyens de payer le loyer d'un appartement correct tout seul.

Kanon regarde la statue qui semble toujours aussi pâle. Il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Il ne l'a jamais autant blessé. Voilà ce qu'il a gagné à être naturel depuis le début de la soirée… à ne pas réfléchir avant de parler. Il s'en veut. Comme d'habitude.

-C'est mon meilleur ami… Milo, c'est… C'est un peu comme un frère pour moi…

Il hésite… et tend la main jusqu'à venir la poser sur celle du blond. S'il osait, il lui dirait qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter, qu'il n'y a personne dans sa vie, qu'il est prêt à lui laisser toute la place qu'il souhaite, qu'il en a déjà une énorme partie de toute façon... Mais il n'ose pas. Il n'ose pas parce qu'il vient de blesser sa statue. Il aimerait revenir en arrière. Il aimerait lui redonner les rênes, parce qu'il sent confusément que son inconnu a besoin de garder le contrôle. Alors il se contente de serrer très légèrement cette longue main si blanche et si belle. Rhadamanthe tressaille. Il regarde Kanon, puis leurs mains qui se touchent. Puis Kanon. Puis leurs mains. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait la signification de ce geste. Il finit par fermer les yeux. Il s'est calmé apparemment. Il a repris des couleurs. Alors Kanon retire sa main. Doucement. Et Rhadamanthe ramène la sienne vers lui, sous le prétexte de déplier sa serviette.

-Avec un de mes frères, nous sommes venus dîner ici la semaine dernière, fait le blond pour reprendre un peu de contenance.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Mardi dernier. Après que nous nous soyons vus. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée de vous... de t'inviter ici, précisément. C'est un endroit que nous apprécions beaucoup. Et la cuisine est excellente.

Une joie indicible embrase le cœur de Kanon.

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de la famille Gemini

-Angie… ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que l'amour ne peut pas se résumer à l'amitié et au sexe ?

Allongé dans le lit d'Angelo, les draps le recouvrant à moitié, Mikael regarde le plafond. L'ancien policier, étendu en chien de fusil à côté de lui, relève les yeux du manga qu'il est en train de lire.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'aimerais tomber amoureux de toi.

Angelo ne semble pas s'offusquer le moins du monde de la réponse de son amant. Il referme son bouquin.

-Tu n'arrives pas à oublier Shura, c'est ça ?

-Non… J'essaie pourtant. Mais c'est pas facile en vivant dans la même maison que lui.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête, nous deux ? Pour retenter ta chance ?

-Non. Enfin sauf si tu es enfin décidé à tenter la tienne avec ton médecin…

L'homme à côté ne répond rien. Mikael se décide enfin à le regarder. Le visage de son compagnon s'est refermé. Soupir. Il roule sur le ventre pour venir caler ses bras et sa tête sur le ventre d'Angelo qui ne proteste pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui proposes pas d'aller boire un café, au moins ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça puisque je suis avec toi…

-Arrête... J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi c'est avec moi que tu sors alors que c'est lui qui te plait.

-Tu me plais aussi.

-Disons qu'il te plait davantage. Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais. Et puis, avec Shura, je serais mal placé pour t'en vouloir de toute façon. Mais tu viens de reconnaître qu'il te plait, Angie. Alors je peux savoir… ?

-Si je te réponds, tu arrêteras de me parler de lui ?

-Tu me connais… Mes promesses ne valent pas grand-chose en dehors du boulot.

Angelo soupire et regarde un moment son amant, ami et collègue dont la tête repose maintenant totalement contre ses abdominaux.

-Dès que je sors avec quelqu'un je deviens complètement parano. Je fais tout pour qu'on soit ensemble aussi souvent que possible et dès qu'il n'est pas avec moi, il faut que je sache où il est et avec qui. Généralement les gens étouffent et ça clash. Soit ils se barrent, soit ils me demandent de l'espace. Alors j'accepte… et je me mets à les filer. Ils finissent par s'en rendre compte, le plus souvent parce que je craque et que je finis par leur parler d'un truc que j'ai vu et qui m'a pas plu. Et là ils se cassent en me disant que je suis un malade pour espionner les gens comme ça et qu'il faut que j'aille me faire soigner.

-Ils n'ont pas tort. C'est une maladie d'être jaloux à ce point.

-C'est pas de la jalousie. J'en ai rien à foutre qu'on me soit fidèle ou pas.

-Bah pourquoi tu les espionnes alors ?

-Je les espionne pas. Je veille sur eux.

-T'as peur qu'ils se fassent agresser ?

Angelo hoche la tête en soupirant.

-Et je veux être là si ça arrive. Alors je les file. J'en ai rien à secouer de ce qu'ils font. J'essaie de le leur expliquer, mais ils s'en vont quand même.

-C'est que ce n'est pas très normal comme attitude, reconnais-le…

-J'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. Mais ça n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Ça m'aide dans le boulot, d'être parano. Le seul souci, c'est que dès que je suis avec quelqu'un qui me plait vraiment, je ne contrôle plus rien. Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais que je serais jamais capable de sortir avec quelqu'un sans qu'on finisse par rompre à cause de ça. Mais avec toi, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être différent.

-Vu que je te plais moins que ton médecin, tu t'inquiètes pas trop, c'est ça ?

-Rien à voir. C'est juste que, toi, je sais que tu peux te défendre. Et puis, on est déjà ensemble vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre pour le boulot, de toute façon…

-Et tu sais d'où ça vient, cette paranoïa ?

-Ouais.

Au ton d'Angelo, Mikael comprend qu'il ne lui dira rien de plus.

* * *

Paris – Discothèque Oblivion

-SHINA !

La serveuse se retourne. Le cri provient de l'autre côté du bar et comme la salle n'est pas bondée, elle n'a eu aucune difficulté à l'entendre. Et c'est là qu'elle voit… Kanon. Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-J'en sais rien. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre exactement où j'ai fait une erreur. Et si j'en ai fait une, en fait.

-Ça s'est mal passé ?

-Au contraire. C'était… bizarre mais génial. J'ai passé une super soirée. Le resto était excellent. Et on se tutoie maintenant.

-Parce que tu le vouvoyais avant ?

-Ouais. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je suis là, en pleine forme, et que si tu veux, je peux reprendre ma place.

-Je veux bien. Ça m'évitera de m'endormir en cours demain.

-Bon, je vais me changer, et je te libère. Et merci encore pour avoir accepté de me remplacer.

-De rien, mon chou, mais tu m'en dois une.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, ma belle.

Kanon part en direction des salles de pause. Il a l'air radieux. Tout au long de leur échange, il avait un sourire scotché aux lèvres, alors que cette soirée ne s'est pas du tout déroulée selon ses plans… Shina hausse les épaules : l'important, c'est que Kanon soit heureux, même si elle ne comprend rien. Dans la loge, Milo est accroupi devant un garçon mince aux cheveux auburn, presque noirs, habillé de cuir et maquillé… peint, plutôt, en fait.

-Et tu crois vraiment que c'est en teignant tes cheveux en noir dès qu'il a le dos tourné qu'il va moins te couver ?

-Bah c'est pour lui montrer que j'ai changé ! Que je suis plus un gamin !

-Shun…

-J'ai pratiquement dix-huit ans, Milo !

-Exactement. Pratiquement. Ce qui veut dire que tu ne les a pas. Et ton pratiquement, tu noteras quand même que c'est dans plus de six mois.

-Mais…

-Tu peux pas te contenter qu'il accepte que tu viennes ici ? Tu te rends compte que tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit d'être dans cette boite ?

-Mais tout le monde le fait !

-Ah bah c'est une référence ça… Je te ferai remarquer que « tout le monde » c'est aussi les gens qui achètent l'album de la StarAc' et ignorent qui est Jeff Mills. Alors, si tu veux mon avis, il vaudrait mieux que tu te passes de leur opinion et que tu évites de faire comme eux.

Shun baisse la tête. Jeff Mills est l'idole de Milo. Et le DJ l'a converti à son tour à sa religion monothéiste.

-En plus, poursuit Milo, je voulais te proposais un truc, mais je sais pas trop si je peux te faire confiance maintenant… Ce serait du sérieux, ce travail... Et toi, tu n'es pas sérieux du tout.

-Un travail ?

-Ouais. J'ai une copine qui cherche quelqu'un pour faire la musique de son court-métrage. J'ai pensé à toi, au départ, mais je t'avoue que là…

-Je serai sérieux, Milo ! Je suis sérieux ! Je te promets !

-Non, Shun. Tu l'es pas. Parce que si t'es là, en ce moment, c'est que t'as fait le mur. Et tu m'avais promis que ça n'arriverait plus. Que tu me déçoives, j'ai envie de dire que c'est mon problème. Mais je peux pas te laisser t'engager auprès d'une très bonne amie à moi, si je suis pas sûr à cent pour cent que tu vas tenir ta parole.

-Je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus…

Une fois de plus, Shun a baissé le nez en direction de ses chaussures. Milo le regarde.

-Ton bac blanc, c'est quand ?

-Dans deux semaines, répond le jeune garçon, tout bas.

-Tiens-toi à carreau jusque là, bosse… et on avisera en fonction de tes notes. Et de ce que dira Ikki. La confiance, ça se gagne, Shun. Et tu vas avoir du boulot.

-Je sais. Je m'excuse, Milo.

-Bon, et maintenant, faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour te ramener chez toi.

-T'as qu'à demander à Shina, fait Kanon depuis la porte. Elle va rentrer chez elle dans cinq minutes, je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de faire un détour.

-Kanon !

Shun bondit hors du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis le temps de la leçon de Milo et se jette dans les bras du serveur.

-Salut, gamin. Je ne veux même pas savoir où tu as trouvé ces fringues. Et ton maquillage est affreux. Mais j'aime bien ta nouvelle couleur. Et maintenant, file. Milo a raison, t'as rien à faire ici un mercredi soir.

Shun sort de la pièce en souriant. Milo regarde son meilleur ami… Le DJ est visiblement très perturbé. Kanon pose son sac à dos sur un fauteuil et lui sourit tout en commençant à se déshabiller.

-_Passe ton bac d'abord_… C'est pas un peu _old school_ pour toi ?, demande-t-il.

-Je te ferai remarquer que, moi, je l'ai, mon bac. Et Shun peut l'avoir sans forcer, pour peu qu'il s'y mette un minimum, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Donc _old school_ ou pas, je veux pas qu'il laisse tomber sa terminale. S'il veut se consacrer à la musique, il aura tout le temps l'année prochaine. Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, toi ? Tu devais pas dîner avec ta statue ?

-C'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Et donc ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

-On a fini de dîner.

-Ah ouais… Évidemment, vu comme ça, c'est logique.

-Tiens, c'est à peu près la réaction que j'ai eu quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne montait pas dans le taxi, remarque Kanon en enfilant son pantalon de cuir.

-Ça a été quoi sa réponse ?

-Que le taxi me ramenait chez moi. Et que lui retournait à l'hôtel.

-Woot… Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ?

-Justement non. Mais maintenant je sais que je ne l'inviterai jamais à monter cinq minutes. Il serait du genre à sortir le chrono juste après avoir franchi la porte.

Kanon farfouille dans son sac et sort sa ceinture.

-Et donc ça s'est bien passé ?

-Ouais…, fait-il avec un sourire rêveur. C'était juste… fantastique. C'est ça. Complètement hallucinant et merveilleux.

-Et pour le brun, alors ?

-C'est son frère.

-Et vous sortez ensemble, au final ?

-Non. On s'est toujours pas embrassés.

-Bordel, Kanon… vous tentez de battre un record, ou quoi ?

-Je veux pas le brusquer.

-Shina a raison. Faut vraiment qu'on bosse sur un dictionnaire commun, parce que chez moi, embrasser un type au bout d'un mois, j'appelle pas ça brusquer.

-Milo…

-Quoi ?

Kanon regarde fixement le Tee-shirt de résille noire qu'il tient entre ses mains.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux.

-Ah bah si tu crois seulement, on est sauvé… Finis de te changer au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. On se retrouve dans la salle.

Alors qu'il est sur le point de quitter la pièce, Milo se retourne.

-Kanon…

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que c'est réciproque ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je crois vraiment qu'il se passe un truc entre nous, il ressent quelque chose, c'est sûr, mais… Il est bizarre, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il me plait d'ailleurs. À chaque fois qu'il me laisse découvrir quelque chose de lui, qu'il me laisse l'approcher… j'ai l'impression que c'est un miracle. C'est un peu comme si j'étais béni des Dieux… parce qu'il me regarde, parce qu'il me parle, parce qu'il me sourit… Tu verrais son sourire… C'est même pas un micro-sourire, c'est encore plus petit que ça… Mais c'est tellement lui… ! Il ferme les yeux et son visage s'illumine… et il est juste… wow…

-Ça a l'air génial, dis comme ça.

-Ça l'est. Il est génial.

-J'espère que juste qu'il te fera pas souffrir…

-On est deux. Mais… même si ça devait mal finir, je crois que je pourrais jamais regretter de l'avoir rencontré. J'ai l'impression que c'était la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Et c'est débile, hein, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, parce que… Enfin c'est clair que je voulais finir la nuit avec lui, et au final, regarde-moi : il m'a collé dans un taxi après le café sans qu'on se soit même embrassés… et pourtant, je suis là et je souris comme un con. Y a longtemps que je me suis pas senti aussi heureux…

-Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois ?

-Honnêtement… ? J'en sais rien. Vous avez raison : je suis une vraie midinette…

-Bah après tout… si tu as trouvé ton prince charmant, rien ne t'empêche de jouer les princesses… Par contre, niveau amour courtois, vous êtes vraiment impressionnants. Je sais pas comment tu fais. Enfin, j'imagine que ça doit avoir son charme…


	15. Dimanche 26 Février

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Milo a failli être arrêté pour meurtre – heureusement que Shina était là. Ayoros a été associé à l'offensive de Sanctuary Corp. contre le Groupe Solo. Mikael et Angelo ont discuté un peu. Eaque est soucieux et Minos ne l'a pas vraiment rassuré… Et Rhada et Kanon ont dîné. Ensemble. Woohoo._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien ! Cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que vous continuez à adhérer à cette histoire._

_Eternyti : Jeff Mills, c'est Dieu. C'est une star dans le milieu de la techno. Peut-être même LA star car restée inconnue en dehors de la communauté d'initiés (au contraire d'autres grands noms qui se sont dévoyés dans une orientation commerciale – ce n'est que mon interprétation de la réputation immaculée dont il jouit dans ce milieu). Originaire de Detroit, il a longtemps été considéré comme l'un des tous meilleurs DJs du monde (si ce n'est le meilleur). En dehors même de ses talents exceptionnels, il est à la base de mon inspiration pour le côté DJ du personnage de Milo. Jeff Mills a en effet une façon très imagée d'envisager ses compositions. Les musiques qu'il écrit ont pour lui une signification – ce qui n'est pas forcément évident pour de la musique techno (je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait un réel message derrière les morceaux d'un David Guetta ou même d'un Laurent Garnier). Je vous conseille d'aller écouter __The Bells__, qui est un ultra classique ou de regarder quelques unes de ses prestations sur Youtube :) Enfin si ça vous intéresse bien sûr :)_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_Neuilly – Hôtel particulier de la famille Gemini

Devant le portail de fer forgé et les quelques arbustes qui agrémentent les deux mètres qui le séparent de la façade haussmannienne et de la porte d'entrée, Ayoros tente de se calmer. C'est la première fois qu'il vient ici. Chez son patron. Chez Saga. Il va pouvoir voir où il vit. Il va découvrir un morceau de son univers. De son intimité. C'est à peine croyable. Cette proximité qui s'est créée en quelques jours est quasiment miraculeuse. Mais elle est également très inquiétante.

Il n'est pas stupide. Pas plus qu'il n'est aveugle. Disons en tout cas qu'il ne l'est plus. Lors du déjeuner de mercredi dernier, il lui a fallu un long moment pour faire abstraction de la situation. Après tout il se trouvait à la même table que Saga et Gabriel, qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, en face de lui. Une situation des plus gênantes. Par chance, il semblerait que Saga ait mis cela sur le compte d'une gêne naturelle à l'idée de déjeuner avec ses supérieurs. Il a tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise : compliments, sourires, petites plaisanteries dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. Il a été en tout point adorable et parfait… Une véritable torture pour Ayoros qui aurait béni Gabriel quand celui-ci fit sèchement remarquer qu'ils étaient avant tout là pour travailler, et ce même s'il a mis cela sur le compte d'une légère jalousie. La discussion est devenue aussitôt beaucoup plus technique ce qui lui a permis de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées, en se focalisant uniquement les réponses aux questions qu'ils lui posaient et sur l'assimilation de leurs consignes. Il est allé jusqu'à se permettre deux ou trois suggestions sur la manière dont présenter les dossiers… une d'entre elles ayant même été approuvée par les deux hommes en face de lui. Enhardi par ce succès, il s'est calmé un peu et a pu enfin remarquer à quel point Saga n'avait pratiquement rien mangé de tout le repas. Et il a osé le regarder. Le regarder vraiment. Il a osé détailler son visage, chose qu'il ne faisait plus depuis longtemps par crainte de sentir une brusque vague de désir l'envahir. Il a vu les cernes. Il a vu les traits tirés. Il a vu la peau terne. Il a vu les joues creusées. Il a vu les mains étiques…

Saga est malade. S'ils ont associé Ayoros à ces dossiers, c'est pour lui permettre de se reposer. Parce que Saga n'est pas en mesure de continuer à traiter autant de choses qu'avant et que Gabriel ne parvient plus à le suppléer suffisamment. Ayoros a vu défiler les derniers mois dans sa tête. Les déjeuners annulés. Les siestes improvisées. Les retards… Comment a-t-il pu être à ce point aveugle ? Comment peut-il oser imaginer qu'il aime Saga alors qu'il a été incapable de… de voir l'évidence ? Il s'en veut. Il a honte. Il se sent mal.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Vous devez être Monsieur Nikopolidis, je présume ?

Ayoros se retourne. Un homme aux cheveux bruns et à la peau mate darde sur lui un regard marron et méfiant. Il porte deux cabas chargé de fruits et de légumes. Il est un peu moins de dix heures. Il doit revenir du marché.

-Bonjour. Vous présumez bien…

-Je suis Shura, le majordome de Monsieur Gemini. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Monsieur, fait l'Espagnol en passant le portail.

-Oh… Enchanté. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ayoros…

-Comme vous le souhaitez, Monsieur Ayoros.

Le secrétaire choisit de ne pas faire de remarque et suit docilement le domestique à l'intérieur de l'hôtel particulier. Lumineux, raffiné et un peu désuet. Ayoros repense immédiatement aux tableaux qui ornent les murs du bureau de Saga. Coloniaux. Jazzy. Evoquant la Louisiane. Il retrouve cette ambiance faite de deux époques qui se mêlent dans de faux souvenirs. Angelo Di Morte arrive dans le hall, comme s'il ne laissait à personne d'autre le privilège de vérifier l'identité des arrivants. C'est assez perturbant de le voir ici, même lorsqu'on est au courant du fait qu'il vit dans cette demeure, au même titre que l'autre garde du corps de Saga. Peut-être est-ce dû à son regard parfaitement neutre qui vous détaille sans même essayer de s'en cacher.

-Ayoros, fait-il en saluant le secrétaire.

-Monsieur Di Morte…

-Appelle-moi Angelo. Gabriel est déjà arrivé. Ils sont au salon avec Saga, suis-moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'ancien policier fait volte-face. Ayoros s'engage à sa suite.

-Monsieur ?

Aussitôt les deux hommes se retournent et regardent en direction de Shura.

-Savez-vous à quelle heure Monsieur Saga désire déjeuner ?, demande le majordome.

-Vers une heure, je crois, répond le garde-du-corps. Enfin sauf si Mika l'a fait changer d'avis… Je vais voir ça.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Et tandis que le domestique part vers les cuisines les deux autres hommes entrent dans le salon. Gabriel Camus, dans un élégant costume perle, est assis dans un confortable fauteuil en face de la porte, une tasse de thé à la main. Dans le canapé, Saga grimace en buvant un liquide épais qui doit être un jus de fruits ou de légumes qu'Ayoros ne reconnait pas. Il est habillé de beige et porte un pantalon large et épais, un col roulé et un lourd pull de laine.

-Cesse de faire cette tête, Saga…

-On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui dois boire cette abomination tous les matins. Même après tout ce temps, je ne m'y fais toujours pas. C'est infect. Tout bonnement infect.

-Infect ou pas, cela fait partie de ton régime. Bonjour Ayoros.

Saga se retourne vers l'entrée et accorde un sourire cordial à son secrétaire.

-Ah ! Ayoros ! Bonjour… Et encore désolé pour te faire venir ici un Dimanche pour travailler.

-Monsieur Gemini, Monsieur Camus, fait Ayoros en s'inclinant. Et sachez bien que c'est un honneur pour moi que de pouvoir vous aider.

-Oublie le protocole et appelle-moi Saga.

-Si vous le souhaitez… Je tâcherai de faire un effort.

Un nouveau sourire vient adoucir les traits tirés du PDG de Sanctuary, rapidement interrompu par une intervention d'Angelo.

-Shura voudrait savoir à quelle heure vous voulez manger.

-Gaby, à ton avis ? Vers treize heures… ?

-Cela nous laisse trois heures devant nous. Nous devrions avoir traité le principal, du moins j'ose l'espérer.

-Tu crois que nous n'aurons pas fini ?

-Il y a encore beaucoup de travail pour parfaire ces dossiers. Celui des Affaires Étrangères en particulier. Je trouve toujours la présentation déséquilibrée, même après les corrections. Cela va nous demander du temps de retravailler la structure de la proposition.

-Ayoros n'a peut-être pas prévu de passer sa journée avec nous !

-Si tu ne veux pas passer de temps à peaufiner ce genre d'éléments qui feront toute la différence entre un bon et un excellent projet, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nous mettre à travailler. Nous pouvons les envoyer tels quels. Les propositions sont tout à fait présentables en l'état. La seule question à te poser est d'une simplicité enfantine : veux-tu, oui ou non, souffler ces marchés à Julian ? Si ta réponse est non, évitons de perdre du temps et va te reposer, tu en as besoin.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas ma réponse !

-Je crois la connaitre. Et je l'assume. Et sois assuré que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur.

Les deux amis se regardent. Saga a effectivement l'air en colère. Gabriel, de son côté, repose le plus tranquillement du monde sa tasse de thé sur la table basse. Cet échange est pour le moins troublant, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Ayoros assiste à une telle scène. Les altercations entre les deux hommes sont presque devenues fréquentes. Et maintenant, Saga va baisser les yeux. Et s'excuser, sous le regard parfaitement imperturbable de Gabriel. Il les baisse d'ailleurs.

-Je sais…, murmure-t-il. Allons au premier. Nous serons mieux pour travailler dans mon bureau. Angelo ? Tu diras treize heures à Shura.

-Entendu.

* * *

Dans la salle à manger, les six hommes sont attablés. Saga préside, avec à ses côtés Mikael et Angelo. En face de lui, Gabriel est entouré de Shura et Ayoros. L'Espagnol s'est évidemment installé à côté de l'ancien policier. Le repas est terminé, comme en attestent les coupes de compotées de fruits exotiques à présent vides devant chaque convive.

-Je vais préparer le café, fait Shura en se levant.

-Pas de café pour toi, Saga, rétorque aussitôt Mikael avant même que son patron ait pu remercier son domestique.

-Mais enfin… Je n'ai pas bu la moindre goutte de vin, tu peux tout de même me laisser…

En effet, si une bouteille de vin blanc a bien été débouchée pour accompagner les filets de perche au safran, Saga s'est contenté d'eau minérale.

-Pas de café. Et tu vas aller te reposer un moment, au calme, dans ta chambre.

-Mais non ! Nous avons encore du travail !, proteste son patron.

-Je m'en moque. Tu n'es pas en état. Tu t'étais engagé à lever le pied, tu ne l'as pas fait… Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Et ne cherche pas à nier. Tu n'as fait que picorer tout au long du repas.

-Il a raison, intervient très calmement Gabriel. Va faire une sieste. Nous reprendrons après. Tu seras plus efficace en étant reposé.

-Mais on ne peut pas bloquer Ayoros toute la journée… ! Déjà que c'est honteux d'avoir gâché son Dimanche matin… Que nous allons empiéter sur l'après-midi…

-Ça ne me pose aucun problème de rester autant que nécessaire, je vous assure…

Ayoros a relevé ses yeux vers Saga. Son supérieur a toujours l'air ennuyé mais il lui sourit… reconnaissant de l'effort qu'il fournit, s'excusant de lui en demander tant. De lui en demander trop. Plus qu'il ne devrait, en tout cas.

-De toute façon, fait Mikael, si tu n'y vas pas de ton plein gré, Angie et moi, nous te mettrons au lit de force.

-C'est un complot, si j'ai bien compris, constate Saga.

Les deux gardes du corps acquiescent malicieusement.

-Bon, d'accord, vous avez gagné. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Ayoros. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cela nous prendrait autant de temps.

-Ce n'est rien, Monsieur. Vraiment.

-Ayoros, s'il-te-plait… Pas de Monsieur. Ici, c'est le privilège exclusif de Shura, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

Saga se lève… et se rassoit aussitôt. Il lève la main pour rassurer ses amis.

-Ce n'est rien… ce n'est rien. Juste un léger vertige.

-Angie, ordonne instantanément Mikael qui n'en croit pas un mot.

Les deux hommes se lèvent et se portent aux côtés de leur patron.

-Je viens de vous dire, ce n'est rien… Je n'ai pas pratiquement pas mangé…

-Raison de plus pour nous laisser te mettre au lit, fait remarquer Angelo en le soulevant doucement.

Saga tente aussitôt de se dégager.

-Lâchez-moi… ! Je ne suis pas à ce point impotent ! Je peux encore me débrouiller seul !

-Cela suffit, Saga. Laisse-les t'emmener.

La voix calme de Gabriel n'a eu pour effet que d'énerver davantage son meilleur ami qui le regarde maintenant avec des yeux brûlants de rage.

-Arrête de me donner des ordres ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, ni ce que je peux faire ! Je ne suis pas encore invalide ! Tu dépasses les bornes en ce moment !

-C'est toi qui les dépasses. Arrête de te comporter de manière ridicule et j'arrêterai d'être dirigiste. Je ne prends aucun plaisir à cela.

-Cela ou autre chose… tu n'en prends pas souvent de toute façon, crache le malade.

-Saga !, s'indigne Mikael sous les regards ahuris d'Angelo et Ayoros qui n'en croient pas leurs oreilles.

-Je ferais comme si tu n'avais pas prononcé cette phrase, déclare Gabriel, qui est resté parfaitement impassible.

-Excuse-moi…, murmure Saga. Je… je ne voulais pas… je…

-Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu t'excuses pour une chose que tu n'as pas dite.

-Je… vais aller m'allonger. A plus tard… Et… toutes mes excuses… pour tout.

Il sort de la pièce, soutenu par Angelo et Mikael. Ayoros regarde Gabriel. Le bras droit de Saga est en train de finir son verre de vin.

-C'est vraiment grave, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Quoi donc ?

-La maladie dont souffre… Monsieur Gemini.

Gabriel soupire.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler.

-Je comprends.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi. Il s'agit simplement d'un sujet que je n'aime pas aborder. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de te préciser qu'il n'est pas envisageable que cette information soit dévoilée au grand public ?

-Je ne dirais rien. A personne.

-Je sais. Si je n'étais pas persuadé de ta loyauté envers Saga, nous ne t'aurions pas invité ici.

-Qui est au courant ?

-En dehors des médecins, juste nous cinq. Et toi, maintenant, évidemment.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Saga, Angelo et Mikael ont installé leur patron sur son lit. La chambre est immense, et tout à fait dans l'esprit du reste de la maison. Cela fait des années qu'il l'occupe maintenant, mais jamais il n'a osé changer la décoration choisie par ses parents.

-Angelo ?, demande Saga. Est-ce que tu peux rester un moment s'il-te-plait ?

-Bien sûr.

-Mika ?

-Oui ?, demande l'infirmier en approchant le matériel médical.

Il s'installe sur un tabouret au chevet de son patient. Devant lui une desserte médicale digne de n'importe quel cabinet de spécialiste, avec plusieurs seringues, plusieurs flacons… Il commence à préparer ses injections sous le regard las de Saga.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais… voir avec Gaby et Ayoros s'ils veulent dîner ici ce soir ? Peut-être que si nous ne dînons pas trop tard…

-Tu veux qu'ils restent ?

-Oui… Je me sentirai moins coupable, je crois, s'ils mangent ici. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'excuser pour... tout ça. Les mots ne suffisent pas.

-Je suis certain qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas, mais puisque tu y tiens... Je te fais ces injections et je m'en occupe.

-Merci.

-Alors…, fait Mikael en se tournant vers son patron. Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal, reconnait le malade en regardant le plafond de sa chambre.

-Et plus précisément ?

-La routine… Spasmes, nausées, colites, démangeaisons… Si ce n'est que je me sens moins fatigué que d'habitude mais que j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. J'ai quelques courbatures.

-Entendu, on va regarder ça. Ton bras, s'il-te-plait.

Saga accède à la demande et tourne la tête pour ne pas regarder Mikael qui remonte sa manche. Il n'a pas particulièrement envie de voir cette preuve de son état. Il a encore perdu du poids. Il le sait. Il ne cille même pas lorsque Mikael plante la première aiguille. Il ne réagit pas plus pour la deuxième. Ni pour la troisième.

-Je te laisse t'occuper de ta température, fait le garde du corps en lui tendant un thermomètre auriculaire.

Saga accepte et place le matériel médical dans son oreille, tandis que son ami range son matériel et jette les seringues usagées. Il a l'habitude. Il sait parfaitement comment placer le thermomètre pour qu'il donne une mesure précise. C'est presque décourageant de constater à quel point ce genre de geste est devenu machinal pour lui. Cinq secondes plus tard, il sort l'appareil et le tend à Mikael.

-Effectivement, tu as un peu de fièvre. Pour le moment, nous allons considérer qu'il ne s'agit que d'un épisode fébrile, à moins que tu veuilles me parler d'autre chose ?

-Non. Aucun autre symptôme.

-Bien. On va surveiller ça de prêt, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas la peine que tu t'en fasses. Tu veux quelque chose contre la douleur ? Sachant que je vais te donner de toute façon quelque chose contre ta fièvre, évidemment.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Je peux gérer. Et ne me donne rien de trop fort. Je ne veux pas être amorphe tout l'après-midi.

-Saga…

-S'il-te-plait. Je me coucherai tôt ce soir. Tu auras carte blanche pour m'assommer à ce moment-là. Et dès la semaine prochaine, je te promets de me soumettre à toutes tes exigences.

-Voyons, ne dis pas ça avec Angie à côté… Certaines doivent rester privées. Tu me l'avais promis.

Saga sourit devant l'air faussement séducteur de son ami. Il apprécie vraiment cette légèreté. Mikael continue à plaisanter. Mikael ne dramatise pas. À bien y réfléchir, c'est ce qu'il aime chez ses amis. Angelo ne le ménage pas particulièrement et le force même, de temps en temps, à faire un peu d'activité physique. Gabriel n'a pas changé d'un iota depuis qu'ils ont appris sa maladie, et continue à lui voler dans les plumes dès qu'il n'approuve pas sa conduite - à sa façon, évidemment. Et Shura est un soutien, réglant les détails pratiques de la maison d'une main de maître. Lui ôtant un nombre incalculable de soucis, mais sans le materner ouvertement. Mikael lui tend deux cachets qu'il a sortis d'un tiroir de la desserte, et un verre qui, au côté d'une bouteille d'eau, attendait sagement sur la table de nuit.

-Allez, avale ça.

Saga récupère les comprimés et s'exécute docilement. Mikael range la desserte et quitte la pièce, non sans avoir exhorté son patient à se reposer. Angelo vient prendre sa place, au chevet du malade.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Je suis en colère.

Le garde du corps ne réagit pas. Il attend simplement que son patron exprime clairement le problème.

-Comment ça se passe entre Mika et toi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Si ! Si ça me regarde ! Vous vivez ici ! Et maintenant, Mika et Shura s'évitent ! La maison est devenue invivable ! Tu crois que c'est agréable de vivre en plein milieu d'une guerre de tranchées ?!

-N'importe quoi.

-Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui me fais des idées ?! Qu'ils s'entendent bien ?!

-Non. Mais tu as besoin d'être en colère. C'est ce qui te fait tenir en ce moment. Ouvre les yeux. Cette histoire, comme celle du comportement de ce type envers Gabriel, ce sont que des prétextes.

-Tu as trouvé ça dans un autre de tes bouquins de médecine pour les nuls ?, crache Saga.

-Non. Je sais juste ce que c'est d'avoir le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur, c'est tout. C'est pas contre le monde que tu es colère. C'est contre toi. Parce que c'est plus simple d'être en colère que d'admettre que tu n'es pas responsable. Tant que t'auras pas compris que tu es malade et que tu n'y es pour rien, ça ne changera pas.

Saga soupire. Angelo a parfaitement raison. S'il s'énerve contre ses amis, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils lui renvoient l'image de sa propre faiblesse. De ses propres manquements. Gabriel qui lui dit ce qu'il doit faire, car il a perdu sa lucidité. Shura et Mikael qui sont en froid, lui rappellent sans cesse que lui-même cherche à limiter les contacts… Il leur en veut. Il leur en veut de le mettre en face de ses propres failles.

-Comment as-tu fait, toi pour calmer cette colère… ?

-Je ne l'ai pas calmée. J'ai appris à la contrôler plus ou moins. Mais moi, j'étais vraiment responsable. Et maintenant, repose-toi. J'ai pas envie que Mika me gueule dessus parce que je t'aurais empêché de dormir.

* * *

Mikael soupire en entrant dans la cuisine. Shura lui tourne le dos, occupé à organiser le plateau pour le café. Depuis trois semaines, il fait tout pour limiter ses échanges avec le majordome, ou au moins pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Mais parfois, comme maintenant, il n'a pas le choix. Heureusement qu'il ne lui faudra pas plus de quelques secondes pour transmettre le message.

-Saga m'a chargé de te dire qu'il aimerait dîner tôt ce soir. Ayoros et Gabriel mangeront avec nous.

Shura a sursauté et échappé une cuillère. Il se baisse pour la ramasser, avant de hocher la tête.

-Je préparerai le repas pour sept heures, dans ce cas. Monsieur ?

Le garde du corps, qui s'apprêtait déjà à quitter la pièce, se retourne.

-Oui ?

Le majordome hésite puis se lance.

-Entre vous et Angelo… tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, répond sèchement Mikael, suspicieux. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça… je croyais que tu m'avais dit que ce qu'il y avait entre Angie et moi ne te regardait pas.

-Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez que je suis content pour vous.

Mikael lève les yeux ciel.

-C'est super. J'en suis ravi…

-Monsieur ?, l'interpelle une fois de plus l'Espagnol.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas encore utilisé votre cadeau…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De votre cadeau, pour mon anniversaire. Les séances de massage.

-Ah… oui… et alors ?

Shura ferait bien se dépêcher de prendre rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas un cadeau à durée illimitée… Enfin, ce n'est clairement pas son problème.

-Je me demandais, commence le majordome toujours hésitant. Est-ce que vous voudriez venir avec moi ?

-Pardon ?

-Je ne sais pas trop comment cela va se passer, mais… peut-être que nous pourrions y aller ensemble. Comme deux amis…

-Rassure-moi… Tu es en train de te moquer de moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Pas du tout.

-Si. Si, tu te fous de moi. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

-Je vous assure que non. Je ne me permettrais pas.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux quand tu me proposes d'aller me faire masser avec toi, alors que tu m'as clairement fait comprendre y a trois semaines que je ne t'intéressais pas ?! Alors que tu as tout fait, avant ça, pour m'éviter et me rayer de ta vie ?! Alors que tu as tout fait pour m'éloigner de toi ! Et maintenant tu voudrais recoller les pots cassés ? Non mais faut arrêter le délire, là !

-Je n'ai jamais voulu vous rayer de ma vie. Je voulais simplement que vous arrêtiez de… me harceler. Maintenant que vous êtes en couple, et que ça a l'air… sérieux, je serais ravi si nous pouvions redevenir amis…

-Shura... Je vais tâcher d'être clair. Nous ne serons jamais amis, toi et moi. Jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

L'Espagnol semble sincèrement avoir été touché par cette annonce. Un sourire nait sur le visage de Mikael. Un sourire malsain. Le majordome recule légèrement et se retrouve bloquer par le meuble, derrière lui. Il regarde, horrifié, Mikael s'approcher avec une démarche de félin. Il se plante devant sa proie, un bras de chaque côté qui agrippe ses poignets, pour lui ôter toute possibilité de retraite, et plonge un regard sulfureux et amusé dans les yeux de l'Espagnol.

-Parce que je veux tout à fait autre chose de ta part. Rien n'a changé de ce point de vue là.

-Mais… vous… vous êtes avec Angelo !

Le sourire devient un peu triste. Mikael se rapproche encore. Il fixe les lèvres de l'Espagnol dont la respiration s'est accélérée. Le majordome est complètement paniqué. Leurs deux bouches ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Non… Mikael n'osera jamais lui faire ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce n'est pas possible… Il n'est pas comme ça. Mon Dieu… Mikael… n'est pas comme ça… Il le voit s'arrêter alors que leurs lèvres s'effleurent pratiquement. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il le voit se détourner. Mikael a fermé les yeux. Son souffle brûlant caresse la joue de Shura pour remonter le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire… Il s'enivre de son odeur. Il s'arrête en arrivant au creux de son oreille.

-Un mot, Shura…, murmure-t-il d'une voix sensuelle où se mélangent le désir, la folie et une pointe de désespoir. Un seul mot de toi et je le plaque dans la seconde.

-Mais… Mais c'est monstrueux ! Vous ne l'aimez pas ?!, se met à hurler Shura en se dégageant.

Inutile de se faire la moindre illusion : c'est Mikael qui l'a relâché. Peut-être pour voir sa réaction. Probablement. Une part de lui devait penser que son petit numéro aurait convaincu Shura de se laisser emporter par un sentiment passionné… et qu'il aurait prononcé ce « oui » auquel il ne cesse de rêver. Stupide espoir… Il s'affaisse contre le plan de travail.

-C'est toi que j'aime.

Et voilà… trois semaines qui n'auront servi à rien. Ce soir, il va devoir parler avec Angelo. Pour essayer d'oublier, d'effacer cet aveu. Heureusement qu'Angie est là…

-Comment… comment pouvez-vous être avec lui et affirmer ce… ce genre de… ?!

C'est est trop. Mikael se retourne, ivre de rage.

-Quoi ?! Quoi, Shura ?! Sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas de moi, que tu ne voudras jamais de moi, il faudrait que je renonce à tout ?! Il faudrait que je renonce à… essayer d'être heureux ?! Il faudrait que je me morfonde ?! Que je me mette à déprimer ?! Que je ne me relève jamais ?! Que je me fasse moine, pour te rester fidèle alors que tu m'as jeté ?! C'est ce que tu veux ?! Va te faire foutre ! Va te faire foutre, Shura ! Tu veux pas de moi, je passe à autre chose ! Point barre !

-Mais c'est horrible ce que vous faites à Angelo…!, s'indigne le majordome.

-Quoi horrible ?! Tu crois qu'il n'est pas au courant ?! Que je ne lui ai rien dit ?! Mais tu me prends pour qui ?!

Se calmer. Se calmer. Il ne doit pas s'énerver à cause de Shura… Shura le méprise. Shura méprise ce qu'il est. Shura voudrait le voir changer. Shura… et pourtant, il l'aime. Même en sachant tout cela. Même après avoir lu ce dégoût dans ses yeux… il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'aller l'admirer au sous-sol. Le regarder créer… Le regarder donner vie à ce métal… et il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir lui expliquer. De vouloir qu'il comprenne… Peut-être pour protéger Angelo, aussi. Lui et Shura sont toujours amis.

-Si on est ensemble, pour lui comme pour moi, c'est un choix parfaitement conscient et raisonné. On s'entend bien, on est amis. Physiquement, on se plait. Au pieu, on s'éclate. On n'est peut-être pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais après tout… un mariage de raison, ce n'est peut-être pas très glamour, mais ce n'est certainement pas pire qu'une relation qui ne mène nulle part. Si ça te choque, je me passerai volontiers de ta caution morale.

-Je…

-Et pour en revenir à ta proposition, les choses sont simples, Shura. Soit tu es prêt à venir dans mon lit, et je serais ravi de renouer tout ce que tu veux avec toi, à commencer par t'accompagner à ces séances de massage. Soit tu ne veux pas, et on se contente de nos relations actuelles : deux collègues qui ont des rapports strictement professionnels.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il n'y a que… le sexe qui vous intéresse. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire que vous m'aimez.

-Si j'arrivais à te persuader que ce n'est pas que du désir, que je t'aime vraiment, que j'ai envie d'une relation sérieuse avec toi… est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu accepterais d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec moi ?

-Non…

-Alors crois ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Dans le salon, Eaque raccroche son téléphone, regarde le petit objet noir dans sa main durant quelques instants et, dans un geste de rage pure, le balance contre un mur. Le portable éclate en plusieurs morceaux. Eaque soupire. C'est malin. Il va récupérer la batterie, la coque… La carte SIM a volé, elle aussi. Quelque part. Génial. Merveilleuse journée, décidément… Enfin... Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que Minos soit à Deauville. Ça va lui permettre de digérer tout ça avant qu'il ne rentre… Eaque sourit alors qu'il poursuit ses recherches à quatre pattes. Minos a eu raison d'insister… Comme toujours. Pourvu qu'il prenne bien son traitement. Pourvu que cette grippe ne dure pas trop. Minos déteste être malade… Ah ! La voilà. Victoire. Il s'assoit contre le mur. Et voilà… son portable a retrouvé son intégrité physique. Peut-être qu'il devrait en changer…

-Eaque ?

Ah tiens… Rhada. Le brun sourit à son petit frère qui le regarde, visiblement soucieux.

-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, explique-t-il en se relevant. Je me suis énervé. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais je me suis calmé, à présent, ne t'en fais pas.

-Quel était le problème ?

Eaque soupire. Il va s'installer sur son canapé habituel. Rhadamanthe s'assoit dans un fauteuil, toujours suspicieux.

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que je ne te disais pas tout ?, demande le brun.

-Oui.

-Et bien c'est la stricte vérité. J'ai des secrets.

-Tu ne veux donc rien me dire…

-Si je t'en parle, je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à Minos.

-Je ne suis pas digne de confiance, Eaque… et je ne sais pas mentir.

-Tu n'auras pas à mentir. Ce n'est rien de grave, Rhada… Je préfèrerais simplement être sûr avant de le mettre au courant. C'est un peu comme… quand tu postules pour une université et que tu attends les résultats avant de prévenir tout le monde.

-Tu veux quitter le Manoir ?, s'inquiète aussitôt le benjamin.

Sourire. Rhadamanthe et sa capacité à tout prendre au pied de la lettre. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit parfaitement imperméable au second degré mais plutôt qu'il envisage toujours le pire. Un moyen de se protéger. Un de plus.

-Non… Bien sûr que non, le rassure le brun.

Il se lève de son canapé et se met à arpenter la pièce, de long en large.

-J'ai contacté un avocat. Enfin, c'est un de mes ex… On est sorti ensemble à Harvard. Je l'ai croisé par hasard dans une soirée cet automne. Il a ouvert un cabinet sur Paris… Bon, d'accord, ça n'a pas grande importance la manière dont je l'ai connu…

Il tourne, comme un lion en cage. Rhadamanthe le suit des yeux. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi nerveux. Eaque finit par s'arrêter devant la cheminée. Il se met à jouer avec quelques bibelots.

-Je cherche à faire annuler mon adoption, finit-il par déclarer.

Rhadamanthe le regarde, horrifié. Il est devenu pâle comme la mort.

-J'ai engagé Phlégyas pour qu'il étudie le dossier et évalue mes chances...

Il se retourne enfin. Il voit l'état du benjamin qui serre, presque convulsivement, les montants des accoudoirs. Et il comprend. Il aurait dû y penser, évidemment. Ce que Rhadamanthe a entendu, ce n'est rien d'autre que « _je ne veux plus être ton frère_ ». Eaque vient s'installer près de lui et le prend ses bras.

-Rhada… Non… Calme-toi. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. Rien… rien ne changera jamais cela. Même si j'en viens à ne plus porter le nom de Judge, tu resteras mon meilleur ami, mon petit frère adoré… Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Je te le promets, Rhada. Ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est juste que… si je ne suis plus votre frère…

-Tu pourras aimer Minos, c'est ça ?

Apparemment, le blond a repris ses esprits. Il s'en veut d'avoir réagi comme ça. Heureusement qu'Eaque le connait… et l'accepte comme il est. Avec tous ses défauts. Avec son égoïsme… Comment a-t-il pu oser ramener cette décision à lui ? C'est tout simplement… monstrueux de narcissisme. Et Eaque lui sourit. Eaque lui pardonne. Il ne mérite pas son amitié.

-Disons, fait le brun, que s'il s'avère que l'annulation est envisageable, j'en parlerai avec lui pour voir éventuellement si… s'il serait d'accord pour…

Il baisse les yeux et rigole doucement. Il n'arrive même pas à prononcer ces mots à voix haute. Il est juste ridicule.

-Tu voudrais qu'il annule ses fiançailles.

-Oui, reconnait Eaque, soulagé que son frère soit venu à son secours. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte.

-Pourquoi refuserait-il ?

-L'Empire. Je doute que le problème se règle en l'espace de quelques secondes et qu'il me tombe dans les bras en me disant que c'est une excellente idée d'envoyer promener les Solo.

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait…

-Je ne sais pas. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne veux pas savoir. Pas tant que je ne saurais pas si c'est une solution ou non.

-Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas faire annuler l'adoption ?

-Parce que tes parents étaient vraiment des ordures.

-Eaque… !

-Pardon. Disons qu'ils ont bien fait les choses, de leur point de vue. Mon adoption est une adoption plénière, qui se trouve, comme par hasard, être irrévocable. Phlé a regardé si l'ensemble des procédures avaient été respectées. Et la réponse est oui, ce qui n'a rien de très surprenant quand on y pense. Ça aurait été trop beau… Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il n'y a aucun moyen simple de casser la décision du tribunal. C'est ce qu'il vient de m'expliquer au téléphone.

-Et donc ?

-Donc cela veut dire que pour pouvoir annuler mon adoption il faut qu'un tribunal la transforme en adoption simple, pour qu'ensuite je puisse lancer la procédure d'annulation. Phlé va se renseigner pour voir si un juge serait susceptible de prononcer le changement de statut compte tenu des circonstances…

-Tu lui as dit pour toi et Minos ?, s'étonne Rhadamanthe.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. De toute façon, je sais qu'il ne nous trahira pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Ce n'est pas un ami comme peuvent l'être Val' ou Myu, mais j'ai une totale confiance en lui.

Eaque n'accorde pas de crédit à n'importe qui. Quelque chose a dû se produire entre eux pour qu'il ne remette pas en question sa loyauté. Rhadamanthe ignore de quoi il peut s'agir, mais il se fie absolument au jugement du cadet.

-Le fait de devoir garder le secret va rendre les choses plus compliquées pour lui. Et cela risque de prendre du temps avant qu'il puisse me donner une réponse claire quant à mes chances de voir mon éventuelle demande aboutir. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix : si je ne suis pas sûr d'obtenir l'annulation, j'arrêterai tout. Il est hors de question que j'expose l'Empire, la famille, Minos, sur la place publique si je n'ai pas de certitude. Je ne détruirai pas notre réputation sur un coup de dés.

-Mais si tu n'es plus un Judge… tu vas perdre…

-Ma part d'héritage, oui. Donc mes parts de l'Empire, ma place au C.A., et quelques petites choses… Minos devra m'entretenir. Ce sera amusant. Et puis peut-être que je pourrai récupérer quelque miettes de l'héritage de mes parents. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est devenu l'argent qu'ils m'ont légué. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'en moque. Si je peux être avec lui, Rhada, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. Et puis, tu ne me laisserais pas dormir sous les ponts, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le trait d'humour ne trouve aucune réponse sur le visage de Rhadamanthe.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?, demande gravement le benjamin.

-J'aime Minos, Rhada…

-Et si ce n'est pas possible… ?

-Je resterai l'amant. Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrai faire d'autre.

-Et si c'est possible et qu'il dit non… ?

Ils se regardent. Le blond sait bien que le cadet a envisagé toutes les possibilités. C'est dans son caractère. Explorer les différents scénarios. Parcourir le champ des possibles pour se préparer à chaque éventualité. Eaque a systématiquement un coup d'avance, sur tout le monde.

-Je ne sais pas… Je continuerai à l'aimer, cela me semble une évidence… mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Cela dépendra de ses raisons, j'imagine… Nous verrons quand nous y serons.

Le brun embrasse son petit frère sur le front, se lève et s'étire, comme pour effacer la légère mélancolie que Rhadamanthe a cru voir au fond de ses prunelles améthyste. Le cadet doute sincèrement de la réponse de Minos, c'est une évidence. Et il se bride volontairement. Il ne veut pas envisager un refus. Parce qu'il ne veut pas souffrir inutilement : un rejet de la part de Minos le détruirait à coup sûr.

-Et toi ?, demande Eaque en s'effondrant sur l'un des canapés.

-Quoi, moi ?

-L'heure est aux grandes révélations… Tu n'aurais pas un truc à me dire ?

Toujours assis dans son fauteuil, Rhadamanthe baisse la tête.

-C'est gênant à ce point ce que tu fais à l'Olympe ?, demande le brun en se callant contre un accoudoir.

-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas chercher à savoir…

-J'ai tenu ma promesse durant tout un mois, reconnais-le. Même lorsque je suis venu pour la Saint-Valentin, je n'ai pas insisté pour que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passait…

Le blond regarde longuement son frère et finit par détourner la tête. Il se lève, fait le tour du fauteuil et va à la fenêtre, davantage pour fuir le regard d'Eaque que pour admirer le parc.

-Rhada… Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est juste que j'ai envie de me changer les idées, et puis je te trouve bizarre, ces derniers temps. Je m'inquiète, tu peux le comprendre, non ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très agréable pour toi et que je devrais…

-Je vois quelqu'un, l'interrompt tout bas le benjamin.

Un ange passe. Puis un autre. L'ensemble des neufs chœurs défilent dans le salon. S'il avait été debout, Eaque se serait probablement retrouvé par terre. Là, il s'est simplement contenté d'arrêter de respirer. Il regarde son petit frère avec des yeux exorbités.

-Pardon ?, demande-t-il après avoir encaissé le choc.

Après tout, peut-être a-t-il mal entendu. C'est une possibilité à envisager…

-Je vois quelqu'un, répète le blond, le regard toujours fixé sur les arbres.

-Tu… Tu es sérieux…?, balbutie le cadet.

Rhadamanthe lève les yeux au ciel. Eaque, de son côté, se retrouve à genoux de l'autre côté du canapé, ses mains agrippant l'accoudoir, complètement halluciné. Rhadamanthe ?! Voir quelqu'un ?!

-Mais… Qui ?! Quoi ?! Où ?! Comment ?! Ça fait longtemps ?! Je le connais ?!

-Je l'ai rencontré à l'Olympe. Une fois par semaine, nous nous retrouvons au bar pour boire un verre ensemble. Je l'ai invité à dîner, une fois…

-Mercredi, réalise son frère.

-Oui.

-Et ça s'est passé comment ?

-Bien. Enfin, je crois. J'ai trouvé ça… très agréable. J'apprécie beaucoup d'être avec lui.

-Et lui ?

-Je ne sais pas… Il ne doit pas me trouver d'une compagnie trop déplaisante, j'imagine. Cela fait un mois que l'on s'est rencontré et il continue à accepter de me voir… Et il a accepté mon invitation à dîner. Et Mercredi, il s'est mis à me tutoyer. J'essaie de lui rendre la pareille.

-Et vous sortez ensemble ou pas, au final ?

-Je ne sais pas… Enfin, je pense que je devrais répondre non. Nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassés, si c'est le sens de ta question.

-Mais il te plait vraiment, Rhada ? Enfin, je veux dire… vraiment ?

Le benjamin soupire. Il appuie son front contre la fenêtre et ferme les yeux.

-Oui… C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de lui offrir un verre, la première fois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Mais tu l'aurais vu quand il est entré dans le bar... Il était tellement… unique. Et à chaque fois que je le vois… je ne sais pas. Ses yeux, Eaque… ses yeux… Il me laisse les regarder pendant des heures…

-Rhada…

-Quoi ?

-Tu as eu un coup de foudre…, s'émerveille son frère. Tu es amoureux… !

-Tu crois ?, demande le blond en se retournant.

La question est sincère. Et dans d'autres circonstances, Eaque serait probablement peiné de constater que le benjamin ne sait pas reconnaître ce sentiment. Mais, ici et maintenant, c'est un incroyable bonheur qui étreint son cœur. Ses histoires avec Minos, son adoption… tout, absolument tout s'est envolé. Rhadamanthe est amoureux… C'est tout simplement merveilleux.

-Fais-moi confiance…, fait-il dans un sourire. Alors je veux que tu me dises tout, Rhada ! A quoi il ressemble… Comment ça se passe quand tu le vois… Ce que tu comptes faire…

-Tu sais à quoi il ressemble. Tu l'as déjà vu.

Eaque réfléchit quelques instants.

-C'est le type qui ressemble à Saga Gemini ?

-Il ne ressemble pas à Gemini.

-Euh… si, Rhada… Quand même un peu…

-Non. Ils n'ont rien à voir, rétorque son frère, buté.

-Si tu le dis…, préfère s'incliner le brun. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas bien vu… Il s'appelle comment ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne connais pas son nom, ni son prénom. Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

-Ça fait un mois que tu vois un type, et tu ne connais pas son nom ?

-Faut-il vraiment que je me répète ?, gronde le benjamin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

-Je ne veux pas lui donner le mien, je ne vais pas lui demander le sien, fait Rhadamanthe en haussant très légèrement les épaules, comme s'il venait d'énoncer une évidence.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'il sache qui tu es ?

Le blond soupire. D'une main, il vient caresser la vitre. Et son regard se perd à nouveau dans le parc.

-Je ne veux pas… être un Judge, avec lui. Je veux juste qu'on passe du temps, tous les deux, sans que l'Empire vienne s'en mêler. Je veux juste… ne penser à rien d'autre quand je suis avec lui… Juste à lui…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Comment cela ?, demande le blond en se retournant vers son frère.

-Est-ce que tu veux… lui proposer de sortir avec toi ? Tenter de… construire quelque chose avec lui ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu n'en aurais pas envie ?

-Je ne sais pas, je viens de te le dire. Et puis, de toute façon…

-De toute façon, quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre, finit-il par avouer en calant son dos contre la vitre.

-Rhada…

-Quoi ?

-Il a déjà dit oui pour le restaurant… Si tu lui fais comprendre que tu as envie d'aller plus loin, il sera probablement d'accord. Tu crois qu'il continue à te voir simplement parce qu'il apprécie les cocktails de l'Olympe ?

Le benjamin relève les yeux vers Eaque. Un regard rempli de colère… qui tente de cacher une profonde détresse. Oui. C'est une possibilité que Rhadamanthe a envisagée. Elle lui parait tout à fait plausible : le scotch qu'ils boivent ensemble est excellent.

-Rhada…, soupire Eaque en tendant une main vers son frère pour l'inviter à venir le rejoindre sur le canapé.

Le blond soupire à son tour. Il accepte l'offre et vient s'installer à côté de lui. Il le laisse enlacer leurs doigts. Il sent un poids énorme tomber sur sa poitrine et ses épaules.

-Je ne supporterais pas… de ne plus le voir, murmure-t-il.

-Il te dira peut-être oui…

Soyons honnêtes deux secondes : si quelqu'un a des rendez-vous réguliers avec son petit frère, sans savoir qui il est, il y a quand même de fortes présomptions pour qu'il soit potentiellement intéressé. Mais les yeux d'or sont clairs comme de l'eau de roche : ils en doutent fortement. Ils sont même persuadés du contraire. Et ils en souffrent. Eaque soupire et vient prendre son petit frère dans ses bras. Son petit frère qui serre les dents, pour ne pas exploser. Pour ne pas craquer. Rhadamanthe ne sait pas trop ce qu'il ferait. Peut-être aurait-il envie de détruire tout ce qu'il y a dans le salon ou peut-être se mettrait-il à pleurer. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas pleuré… Il n'est pas certain qu'il serait capable de reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs. Peu importe après tout, puisqu'aucune de ces issues n'est envisageable. Il finit par se laisser aller contre l'épaule d'Eaque. Il concentre son attention sur la main de son frère qui caresse doucement ses cheveux. Cela lui fait du bien de sentir qu'Eaque tient à lui... malgré tout. Il ferme les yeux et se calme.

-Fais comme tu le sens, Rhada, murmure tendrement le cadet. Tu connais mieux la situation que moi…

Et puis… à bien y réfléchir, Eaque doit reconnaître que son frère a déjà fourni beaucoup d'efforts dans cette relation. Il a abordé quelqu'un. Ils ont eu des rendez-vous. Il l'a invité à dîner… Il le tutoie. Cela peut paraître peu, en un mois, évidemment. Mais c'est plus que Rhadamanthe n'a jamais osé faire pour personne.

-Il vit avec quelqu'un.

Eaque ferme les yeux, dans l'espoir de contenir la brusque douleur qui vient de naître dans sa poitrine.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui. Il m'a affirmé qu'ils étaient juste colocataires, juste amis… Mais je suis pratiquement certain qu'il n'a dit ça que pour me rassurer.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-Ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Tu me connais, je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes réactions comme je le devrais. Quand nous sommes tous les deux et que ça arrive, il essaie toujours de faire en sorte que je me détende, que je me calme. Et là, ça… a été particulièrement désagréable. Il aura dit cela pour qu'on puisse passer tout de même une bonne soirée.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il ait pu te dire la vérité ?

Rhadamanthe prend une grande respiration, se dégage de l'étreinte de son frère et se lève. Il lui tourne le dos.

-Non. Mais qu'il m'ait menti ou non, je m'en moque. Je veux juste pouvoir continuer à le voir et passer du temps avec lui.

Il marque une pause et se retourne.

-Je serai dans la salle de musique.

-Entendu. Je viendrai te chercher pour le thé.

Eaque regarde le benjamin quitter la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, la première gymnopédie d'Erik Satie résonne dans le Manoir. Eaque sourit et ferme les yeux. Il se laisse bercer par la mélodie du piano de son petit frère. Il se met à rêver. A rêver d'un Rhadamanthe qui inviterait son bel inconnu au Manoir, pour le leur présenter. A rêver de balades à cheval, à quatre, dans les bois environnant le Giudecca. A rêver de soirées au coin du feu, ici ou à Megève. A rêver de moments parfaits…

Eaque sent sa gorge se nouer. Il a pratiquement envie de pleurer. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas craqué devant Rhadamanthe. Il aurait traumatisé son frère pour le coup. Mais cela fait si longtemps qu'il espère qu'un tel moment arrive. Rhadamanthe est amoureux… Rhadamanthe est amoureux ! Et mieux encore, Rhadamanthe est en train de construire une relation avec quelqu'un… Tout seul. Il a fait l'effort de sortir de sa tour d'ivoire. Le brun a une bonne idée du problème qu'a dû représenter, pour son frère, l'invitation à dîner. Il a fallu que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il envisage la possibilité que cet homme accepte sa proposition. Sans cela, il aurait agi de la même manière que maintenant, quand il est question de faire un pas de plus : il aurait fait un blocage, pur et simple. Ce type doit être vraiment extraordinaire pour que, malgré le fait qu'il ait admis que son inconnu s'intéresse à lui, Rhadamanthe souhaite toujours le fréquenter… Combien de fois Eaque a-t-il vu… enfin vu… écouté plutôt Rhadamanthe lui parler d'un garçon qui lui plaisait pour l'entendre lui annoncer, quelques semaines plus tard, que le garçon en question était un être méprisable n'ayant pas le moindre intérêt ? Pour découvrir, après quelques questions et une rapide enquête, que l'autre avait eu pour seul tort de l'inviter à boire un verre…

Eaque soupire. Faites que ce type ait dit la vérité. Faites que son colocataire ne soit qu'un ami. Faites qu'il soit célibataire… Faites… Faites qu'il ne blesse pas son petit frère. Faites que Rhadamanthe n'ait pas à souffrir de s'être ouvert à quelqu'un… Faites que Rhadamanthe n'ait pas à souffrir, tout simplement…

Le bruit caractéristique de la lourde porte d'entrée se fait entendre. Eaque se redresse brutalement et se précipite dans le hall. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui peuvent pénétrer ainsi dans le Manoir, à l'improviste. Charon est déjà auprès de Minos. L'aîné lui tend son manteau. Ses yeux brillent et il a les joues rouges. Il a une mine affreuse. La fièvre. Son week-end n'a pas amélioré sa grippe.

-Thétis…, commence Minos.

Son regard d'or croise celui d'Eaque. Il pousse un soupir qui se finit en une quinte de toux.

-Thétis va s'installer quelques jours ici. Elle devrait arriver pour le dîner. Faites en sorte que tout soit prêt.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu téléphoner et rentrer avec elle, au lieu de conduire dans ton état ?, s'insurge Eaque. Comment a-t-elle pu te laisser partir seul ?!

-Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Il faut qu'on parle. Mais il faut que je l'appelle d'abord, pour la prévenir que je suis bien arrivé. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle nous interrompe.

Il part en direction de son bureau, en profitant pour saluer Rhadamanthe qui sort de la salle de musique. Le blond regarde son frère, surpris de le voir rentrer si tôt, et vient trouver le cadet.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement… Thétis va venir au Manoir.

-Combien de temps ?

-Il a dit quelques jours… Je n'aime pas ça, Rhada.

Le blond le regarde. Il lui prend la main. Pour lui signifier qu'il est bien là. Qu'il peut compter sur lui. Mais il ne dira rien. Parce qu'il sait que chaque parole qui sortirait de sa bouche maintenant ne pourrait pas rassurer son frère, à moins d'être un mensonge. Eaque enlace leurs doigts et ils vont s'installer sur un canapé du salon. Ils restent assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien dire, se tenant toujours la main. Comme deux enfants qui attendent le directeur de leur école. Comme deux amants qui attendent un médecin. Comme deux frères qui se demandent quelle nouvelle peut justifier une telle attitude de la part de leur aîné. De la part de l'homme qui est au centre de leurs vies à tous les deux. Des vies qui sont déjà tellement compliquées… Minos arrive, le visage complètement fermé. Il regarde ses frères.

-Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser, Rhadamanthe, s'il-te-plait ? J'aimerais parler à Eaque seul à seul.

Le blond le considère un moment. Il n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'utiliser un ton si peu autoritaire. Peut-être est-ce dû à sa grippe. A moins que les craintes d'Eaque ne soient parfaitement fondées. Il se lève.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler pour le thé. Je serais en haut.

Il va aller passer ses nerfs sur le rameur de la salle de sport. Il quitte la pièce. Minos va s'installer dans un fauteuil, alors qu'Eaque reste dans le canapé. Cette distance entre eux n'est pas du tout naturelle.

-Dis-moi tout de suite…, commence le brun.

-Thétis veut venir s'installer sur Paris. Elle vient pour visiter des appartements.

-C'est… une blague ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Non. Minos n'a clairement pas l'air de plaisanter. Avec son air sombre, ses traits tirés par la maladie, et ses yeux dorés qui contiennent une sorte de colère résignée, il n'a peut-être jamais été aussi sérieux depuis qu'Eaque est revenu s'installer au Manoir.

-Mais… enfin… elle compte faire le trajet tous les jours jusqu'à Deauville pour aller travailler ?

-Julian et elle souhaitent transférer le siège du Groupe Solo ici. Ils en ont discuté avec leurs parents durant leurs vacances.

-Pardon ?!

-Ce voyage avait pour but de les convaincre et ils ont réussi apparemment.

-Et tu l'as appris quand ?

-Hier soir. Au dîner. Je suis parti aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'ai prétexté d'être malade pour ne pas me rendre à l'hippodrome. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait y aller quand même, que j'allais rentrer, que ça me permettrai de préparer son arrivée… Cette grippe est une bénédiction.

-Mais… tu n'as pas cherché à les faire renoncer ?

-Et que voulais-tu que je leur dise ?! Tu voulais que je leur explique que c'est une idée stupide parce que ça va à l'encontre de ce que nous avions prévu, toi et moi ?! Que Deauville est beaucoup mieux pour elle, et qu'elle devra y rester quand nous serons mariés… histoire que je la vois le week-end et que je puisse passer la semaine avec toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, Eaque ?! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire à part dire « c'est une excellent idée, ma chérie, nous pourrons ainsi nous voir plus souvent » ?!

Minos grimace de douleur. Le fait de crier a renforcé son mal de crâne. Eaque se précipite. Il s'installe à califourchon sur lui et le serre dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi. T'énerver ne changera rien.

L'aîné soupire, prend de grandes respirations… tousse.

-Eaque ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Mais bien sûr que je t'aime… Comment peux-tu en douter un seul instant ?

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour… supporter…

-Tu préfèrerais que je me mettre à hurler et que je casse tout ? Qu'on passe les quelques heures qu'il nous reste avant qu'elle arrive à nous disputer ?

-Non… bien sûr que non… mais…

-Et puis… il faut voir le bon côté des choses : elle ne compte pas s'installer ici. C'est déjà ça.

Voir le bon côté des choses. Ils n'ont pas d'autre solution. Et puis, il voit bien que cette situation bouleverse déjà Minos. A quoi bon, à quoi bon en rajouter en lui demandant d'affronter sa propre déception, ses propres peurs… sa propre révolte face à leur situation qui va se dégrader. Voir le bon côté des choses. Rien ne pourra être pire que les années qu'ils ont passés chacun à un bout de la planète. Rien ne pourra être pire que ces années où ils ne pouvaient se voir qu'à peine un mois par an…

-Je t'aime, Eaque. Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

-Je sais, Minos. Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'ai tellement besoin de toi…, continue l'aîné. Je ne supporterais pas que tu me quittes…

-Il est hors de question que je te quitte, Minos… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il-te-plait.

-Si nos situations étaient inversées…

-Arrête. Arrête… Tu es fatigué, tu es malade, tu es brûlant de fièvre et tu viens d'apprendre une nouvelle plutôt désagréable… Tu vas finir par raconter des bêtises, mon amour…

-Nous ne pourrons pratiquement plus… être ensemble… Nous ne pourrons plus rien prévoir… Elle pourra débarquer n'importe quand…

-Calme-toi. Nous trouverons une solution. Je te promets que nous trouverons une solution.

Eaque sourit à son amant. Il l'embrasse. Tendrement. Minos soupire, en enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

-Si seulement tu n'étais pas mon frère, mon amour… Si seulement ils ne t'avaient pas adopté… tout aurait été tellement plus simple…

Le cœur du brun s'emballe. Non. Inutile qu'ils soient deux à fonder ce qui pourrait se révéler être de faux espoirs.

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel particulier de la famille Gemini

La journée est finie. Ayoros vient de partir. Il est plus de vingt-deux heures et ils sont loin d'avoir terminé tout ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Tant pis. Ils continueront demain. Saga est assis à son bureau. Il semble exténué.

-Tu t'en es rendu compte, n'est-ce-pas ?, demande Gabriel en reposant la tasse de thé qu'il buvait tranquillement.

-De quoi ?

-Ayoros. Il est amoureux de toi.

Saga soupire.

-J'avais espéré que c'était moi qui me faisais des idées…

-Il te plait…

-Tu sais que je ne répondrai pas à ce genre de question.

-Ce n'était pas une question, Saga. Ayoros te plait.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je sais quand tu dragues quelqu'un même sans t'en apercevoir. Tes regards… Tes sourires… Ce n'est pas difficile pour qui te connait. Ce qui est mon cas, admets-le.

Saga s'effondre dans son fauteuil. Oui. Oui, Ayoros lui plait… Il aime ses yeux verts, il aime la force et l'assurance qui se dégage de sa silhouette. Il aime son caractère somme toute assez calme, mais quand même plus vivant que celui de Gabriel. Il aime son intelligence. Il aime la prévenance dont il fait preuve à son égard. Il aime sa voix… et ses sourires. Il aime sa détermination. Oui. Ayoros lui plait. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte jusqu'à présent. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à son secrétaire. Ou qu'il avait préféré faire comme s'il n'éprouvait qu'un respect et une… forme d'affection naturelle entre… Non aucune affection de ce genre n'est naturelle entre un patron et son employé. Il s'est tout simplement leurré lui-même. Et ce depuis le début.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?, demande Gabriel.

-Rien.

-Tu as conscience que c'est parfaitement idiot ?

-Idiot ou pas, rétorque Saga, mon état se détériore à vue d'œil. Tu crois que j'ai envie de l'inviter à sortir avec moi, si c'est pour que dans quinze jours, ou un mois, la seule chose qu'il puisse faire c'est de me tenir la main sur un lit d'hôpital ?

-Tu n'en es pas à ce point. Tu te surmènes à cause de ces dossiers et ton corps ne suit pas, c'est tout. Tu iras mieux quand tu te seras reposé. Tes derniers examens étaient plutôt bons.

-Si tu le dis, soupire-t-il. De toute façon, cela ne change rien au fait que je vais mourir.

-Nous allons tous mourir.

Saga jette un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Cette dernière phrase l'a fait sortir de ses gonds.

-Ne fais pas comme si ma maladie ne comptait pas… ! Arrête de me dire que je devrais vivre comme n'importe qui ! N'importe qui n'a pas entendu les médecins parler de son pronostic vital à cinq ou dix ans ! Et tu sais parfaitement que ça s'aggrave, même si vous faites tout pour le nier ! Alors épargne-moi le discours sur le fait que tu peux très bien te faire renverser par un chauffard en rentrant chez toi ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Absolument rien !

-Je n'ai pas dit que nos situations étaient identiques. Mais je ne veux pas que… Je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de vivre et de profiter des dernières années de ta vie.

Ces mots sont une véritable déchirure pour Gabriel, même s'il tente de n'en rien laisser paraître. Il vient d'évoquer à voix haute la mort de Saga. Il vient d'admettre qu'un jour prochain Saga ne sera plus là. Saga qui le regarde, ivre de colère.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?!!

Le regard glacé de Gabriel se trouble un instant. L'attaque lui a fait mal. C'est la seconde fois que Saga fait directement référence à sa frigidité aujourd'hui… à la manière dont le feraient ceux qui ne le connaissent pas. Plus que l'accusation, c'est vraiment le fait qu'elle vienne de son meilleur ami, de celui qui l'a pourtant accepté comme il est, qui le fait souffrir. Saga doit s'en rendre compte car il se calme aussitôt et semble profondément désolé.

-Je… Excuse-moi… Je ne sais plus ce que je dis… Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Gaby…

-Ce n'est rien.

-Si… c'est quelque chose. Je suis odieux, ces derniers temps. Je le sais. Avec toi, avec Angelo… Avec tout le monde. Et tu voudrais que j'entraîne encore quelqu'un dans cette horreur ? C'est hors de question.

-Il pourrait peut-être t'aider… t'apaiser…

-J'ai dit non, Gabriel. Je ne veux pas être aussi égoïste.


	16. Vendredi 3 Mars

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :_ _Disons pudiquement qu'il y a des dimanches que certains préfèrent oublier. On peut les comprendre._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est plus court que les derniers. J'essaie, dans la mesure du possible, de respecter un certain équilibre dans les longueurs des chapitres, mais ce n'est pas toujours possible. Je n'ai pas tout planifié au point de savoir exactement ce qui se passera dans chaque épisode, c'est donc selon l'inspiration de la semaine et selon mon sentiment sur la pertinence ou non de scènes supplémentaires que sont complétés les événements « fixes »._

_Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas._

_

* * *

_Paris – La Défense

Dans l'immense bureau de Saga, trois hommes se sourient, apparemment satisfaits d'eux-mêmes et du travail qu'ils ont accompli. Le propriétaire des lieux referme précautionneusement le bouchon de son stylo plume, presque au ralenti, comme pour augmenter encore la solennité de cet instant. Ils viennent tout simplement de boucler les dossiers pour les appels d'offre sur lesquels ils travaillent depuis un mois. Et pour lesquels ils viennent de passer une semaine dantesque, à travailler chaque soir jusqu'à des heures indues. Il n'y a guère que Mardi où ils se sont accordés une soirée de repos à la demande, pour le moins gênée, d'Ayoros. Saga avait fini par céder lorsque Gabriel s'était mis à soutenir la proposition du secrétaire, arguant du fait qu'une pause leur permettrait d'aborder les derniers détails avec davantage de recul.

-Et bien, pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas mécontent que nous en ayons terminé…, fait Saga en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Et félicitations à vous deux. Vous avez été incroyables. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous et vous réjouir de ce que nous avons accompli ensemble.

-C'est surtout Mikael qui va être heureux de te voir enfin accepter de te reposer autant qu'il le souhaite, réplique son bras droit depuis le fauteuil dans lequel il est assis.

-C'est vrai… Et je crois que j'en serais heureux aussi : je ne suis plus en état de résister, je crois.

Il leur accorde un sourire fatigué. Un léger vertige. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Effectivement, il n'est plus en état.

-Saga ?, s'inquiète aussitôt Gabriel.

Ayoros qui était assis sur une chaise en face de Saga, s'est immédiatement levé et a fait mine de se porter aux côtés de son patron, qui tente de les rassurer.

-Ça va aller, je vais m'allonger un moment… Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour aller porter les dossiers aux ministères.

-Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite, déclare Ayoros.

-Merci. Nous irons déjeuner ensemble pour fêter ça quand tu reviendras.

-Avec plaisir, Monsieur.

Il récupère les documents que son patron vient de signer et quitte la pièce. Dans le bureau, Saga se lève lentement sous le regard suspicieux de Gabriel. Il ne va vraiment pas bien. Sa fièvre n'est pas tombée. Il s'en veut. Il a été insupportable depuis deux semaines, il le sait parfaitement. Il a joué avec sa santé déjà fragile… Il a fait des promesses qu'il n'a pas tenues. Il a inquiété ses amis. Il n'a pas suivi les consignes de Mikael. Et le résultat de tout cela, c'est qu'il est épuisé. A bout de force. La douleur est insupportable. Sa peau le démange atrocement. La tête lui tourne. Ses oreilles se mettent à bourdonner. Il sent qu'il commence à transpirer. Sueurs froides. Gabriel s'est précipité à ses côtés.

-Saga… ?

-Gaby… Je suis désolé…

-Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es fatigué. Viens. Je vais t'aider.

Il passe un bras de Saga par-dessus ses épaules et lui enserre la taille. Au bout de deux pas, son meilleur ami s'effondre complètement et il doit le réceptionner dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Saga ?!

-Je… je suis tellement désolé…

Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Tous. Tous, ils l'ont prévenu. Il ne les a pas écoutés. Et maintenant… maintenant…

-AYOROS !

Gabriel a hurlé. Il tient toujours Saga contre lui. Saga qui est parfaitement inerte dans ses bras. Saga qui pleure. Le secrétaire ouvre brutalement la porte et regarde, horrifié, le spectacle.

-Appelle une ambulance ! Tout de suite ! Et va chercher Mikael !, ordonne Gabriel.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Fais ce que je te dis !

-Oui… oui…

-Dépêche-toi !

Le secrétaire disparait pour retourner à son bureau et passer le coup de téléphone.

-Dis-leur qu'il faudra l'emmener à Saint-François !

Il espère que la consigne est bien passée. Au pire, il s'expliquera directement avec les ambulanciers. Ou les pompiers. Ou Mikael s'en chargera… Doucement, il allonge Saga par terre. Il est toujours conscient. C'est déjà ça. Il ramène le fauteuil et y installe les jambes de son ami. Pour finalement lui prendre la main, et de l'autre caresser son front.

-Tout va bien se passer. C'est juste le contrecoup du stress de ces dernières semaines. Mais tu vas quand même aller faire un tour à l'hôpital. Juste pour qu'on soit sûr, d'accord ?

-Je suis désolé… vraiment… Tu diras à Mika qu'il ne doit pas s'en vouloir…

-Il s'en voudra forcément, Saga.

-Tu ne pourrais pas me mentir pour une fois ?

-Tu vois, tu grognes. Ça veut dire que tu vas déjà mieux…

-Non…, murmure Saga d'une voix tremblante. J'ai mal. J'ai vraiment mal.

-Reste calme. L'ambulance va arriver.

Des larmes silencieuses coulent toujours des yeux pers.

-Il faudra prévenir Shura… Et… les appels d'offre…, souffle-t-il entre deux grimaces.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de tout. Mikael et Angelo t'accompagneront. Je préviendrai Shura, je m'assurerai que tout est réglé ici, je donnerai les clés à Shaka et je viendrai te rejoindre.

-L'ambulance… il faudra une excuse…

-Chut… Reste tranquille. Je t'ai dit que j'allais m'en occuper. Il y a une épidémie de grippe. Tu es tombé malade, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, et tu as eu un malaise. Et nous tenons trop à toi pour ne pas avoir déclenché le plan ORSEC.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

-La question ne se pose pas, Saga. Elle ne se posera jamais.

-Saga !

Mikael se précipite au chevet de son patient.

-Mika… Je…

-Je te le confie, intervient Gabriel. J'ai des choses à faire. Si cela te semble plausible, officiellement, il a la grippe.

Mikael acquiesce aussitôt.

-Je m'occupe de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'assure l'infirmier en prenant le pouls de Saga.

-Gaby…

-On se voit à l'hôpital, Saga. Ne te préoccupe plus que de toi. Je me charge du reste.

-Pour demain…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferai le nécessaire. Aie confiance en moi.

Il sort du bureau alors que le garde du corps commence à poser des questions à Saga, pour mieux comprendre la situation et analyser l'état de santé de son patient. Une fois la porte passée, il marque une légère pause. Dire que l'état de son meilleur ami le préoccupe est un euphémisme. Saga ne lui a jamais paru aussi faible, aussi malade. Aussi souffrant. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter ou de s'en vouloir. Il reporte son attention sur le secrétaire qui le regarde et qui n'ose pas lui poser les questions qui lui brûlent apparemment les lèvres. Ce n'est plus de l'inquiétude qui se lit sur son visage mais de l'angoisse. Presque de la terreur.

-Ayoros ?

-Oui ?

-Va porter les dossiers de candidature.

-Mais… je…

-Ne discute pas. C'est en partie pour eux que Saga s'est mis dans cet état. Tiens-tu vraiment à lui expliquer, quand il sera remis, qu'il a mis en danger sa vie et qu'il a trompé ses amis pour rien ? Parce que nous aurions oublié que c'est lui qui dirige cette compagnie ? C'est avant qu'il aurait fallu agir, Ayoros. C'est avant que nous aurions dû l'arrêter. La prochaine fois, nous prendrons des mesures. Mais aujourd'hui, nous devons tous assumer nos erreurs. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi et de… ta loyauté envers Saga.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez…

-La version officielle, pour le moment, est que Saga a fait un malaise. A priori à cause d'un état grippal que nous n'avons pas pris au sérieux. Mais ne fais aucun commentaire si on ne te pose pas de question. Montre-toi réticent à avouer cette vérité. Attends que l'on te parle de l'ambulance avant d'évoquer le malaise…

-Je comprends, Monsieur.

-Bien. Nous nous verrons à ton retour.

-Vous ne l'accompagnez pas ?

-C'est ici que je lui serai le plus utile pour le moment.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François d'Assise

Dans la salle d'attente des urgences, Angelo et Mikael attendent justement. Saint-François est un des grands hôpitaux de Paris. Un hôpital public. Celui en charge des maladies rares de l'appareil digestif. Des maladies comme celle qui a été diagnostiquée à Saga il y a quatre ans. Mikael s'est chargé de donner toutes les précisions qu'on a pu lui demander sur les dernières évolutions des symptômes de Saga, le suivi de son traitement… et maintenant qu'il ne sert plus à rien, il a tout le temps de culpabiliser et de se ronger les ongles. Chouette. Il a tout le temps nécessaire pour se dire qu'avoir laissé la situation dégénérer à ce point, que n'avoir pas su protéger la santé de son patient tient de la faute professionnelle pure et simple. Qu'il est peut-être trop impliqué, affectivement, pour pouvoir encore faire son métier avec tout le professionnalisme qu'il requiert. Qu'un autre infirmier aurait été plus ferme avec Saga. Qu'il a été en-dessous de tout. Qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de démissionner. Que c'est probablement la décision la plus sage. Et la meilleure. Pour Saga. Faites que son inconséquence, que son incompétence n'aient pas provoqué de catastrophe. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-C'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils, lâche Angelo, à côté de lui.

-Facile à dire pour toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui es responsable de tout ça…

-Ce n'est pas toi non plus. C'est Saga.

-J'aurais dû l'arrêter. C'est mon travail, Angie ! C'est pour cela qu'il m'a engagé.

-Non. Il t'a engagé pour lui permettre de continuer à travailler. Pour que t'adapte ses soins à sa vie. Qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il veut. Qu'il puisse décider de chambouler son emploi du temps à cause d'une réunion de dernière minute sans qu'il ait à prévenir personne parce qu'il sait que tu trouveras un moyen de tripatouiller son traitement pour que ça colle. Avant toi, on avait une infirmière qui venait trois fois par jour. Les bons jours, il arrivait à être dispo pour deux rendez-vous. T'as fait exactement ce qu'il attendait de toi.

-Et en faisant ça, je l'ai mis en danger.

-Il s'est mis en danger tout seul. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Saga n'est pas idiot. Et ça fait pas mal de temps qu'il vit avec ça. Et puis de toute façon, personne ne peut le faire changer d'avis.

-Gabriel y arrive, de temps en temps.

-Non. Il arrive à le ramener à la raison quand il part dans tous les sens. Il lui fait comprendre qu'il peut pas tout faire, qu'il faut mettre des priorités, qu'il faut faire des choix. Mais c'est Saga qui choisi tout seul. Tout le temps. Nous, on est là que pour l'aider à assumer ses choix.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Qu'on se limite à être des soutiens qui peuvent au mieux tenter de limiter les dégâts en continuant à suivre les ordres?

Angelo marque une pause, avant de répondre.

-Tu crois que Gabriel préfèrerait pas être là plutôt qu'au siège à discuter avec Shaka de comment ils vont s'organiser le temps que Saga se remette ?

Mikael soupire. Si. Bien sûr que si. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il est évident que Gabriel serait ici, en ce moment même. D'autant plus que c'est lui qui est à même de prendre les décisions médicales en lieu et place de Saga lorsque celui-ci n'est pas en état de le faire, Saga ayant toujours refusé de transmettre à Mikael cette responsabilité, malgré l'insistance de son meilleur ami. Mais Gabriel sait que, pour Saga, la compagnie passe en premier. Pas parce qu'il le faut, pas parce qu'il le doit, mais bien parce qu'il le veut. Parce que Sanctuary est tout ce qui lui reste de sa famille et qu'en servant au mieux les intérêts de l'entreprise, en s'assurant de son succès, c'est un moyen pour lui de leur offrir l'immortalité, de combler le vide qu'il ressent.

-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ? Ou à manger ?, demande l'ancien policier.

-Hein ? Ah euh… je n'ai pas très faim, pour tout te dire. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'un café soit indiqué dans mon état… Mais si tu trouves un distributeur, je veux bien que tu me ramènes un chocolat chaud.

-Un chocolat chaud ?

-Ouais. J'aime bien leur goût complètement chimique. Et puis ça m'occupera les mains, et évitera que je bousille ma manucure. Vu ce qu'elle me coûte…

-Je t'apporte ça, fait son collègue en se levant. Ne bouge pas.

-Angie ?

Mikael lui a attrapé la main. Angelo se retourne.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Alors Angelo se penche, et l'embrasse doucement. Ce doit être la première fois qu'il se permet un geste tendre en public.

-Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut ce plaisir ?

-T'en avais pas envie ?

-Si. C'est exactement ce dont j'avais envie. Et ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir…

-On est ensemble. Et on est pas vraiment au boulot, là. Je vais te chercher ton chocolat. Reste là.

Mikael le regarde s'en aller. Et dire qu'il y a des gens pour le croire antipathique, pour penser qu'il n'est qu'une brute, parce qu'il lui arrive, parfois, de se montrer agressif, voire violent, avec ceux qui collent Saga d'un peu trop près. Qu'il aime provoquer. Qu'il aime se battre. C'est amusant de le voir faire. De le voir travailler. Qu'une personne se montre trop insistante pour pénétrer sans autorisation dans le périmètre de Saga, et Angelo s'interpose aussitôt. Souvent, l'importun décide d'un commun accord avec lui-même d'effectuer un repli stratégique devant ces yeux qui le poignarde sans animosité aucune. Et parfois, il y a des fous. Des types qui essaient de jouer les gros bras. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'a fait ciller Angelo. Jamais aucun d'entre eux ne l'a fait reculer ne serait-ce que d'un pas. Angelo les met systématiquement au défi. Et si le fou a perdu la raison au point de vouloir initier le combat… l'ancien policier frappe. Sans la moindre hésitation. Et même avec plaisir. Comme s'il s'octroyait le droit, dans ces circonstances précises, de libérer un animal qu'il tient enfermé habituellement. Alors oui, Angelo n'est pas un ange et il n'en sera jamais un. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être attentif et attentionné. De savoir être tendre. Et surtout de ne juger personne. Si seulement… si seulement il arrivait à se sortir Shura de la tête, peut-être qu'il arriverait à tomber amoureux d'Angelo… Mikael soupire. Un homme d'âge mûr, blond et à la stature imposante, vient interrompre le cours de ses pensées.

-Monsieur Afronsson ?

-Oui ?

-Docteur Albior Céphée. Je suis le nouveau médecin de Monsieur Gemini.

-Qu'est-il arrivé au Docteur Daidalos ?

-Il a récemment fait le choix de se réorienter vers l'enseignement. Je suis son remplaçant.

Une vague de colère submerge Mikael. La moindre des choses aurait été de les prévenir ! Changer de médecin dans ce type de maladies n'est pas une chose anodine.

-Et personne n'a pensé à avertir ses patients ?!

-Il me semblait que le nécessaire avait été fait, mais je constate que non. J'en suis désolé. J'aurais aimé faire la connaissance de Monsieur Gemini en dehors d'un épisode critique.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Nous avons fait le nécessaire pour gérer sa douleur. Je viens de le faire admettre en hépatologie pour lui faire des examens complémentaires.

-Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais.

-Je comprends. Peut-être serions-nous plus à l'aise pour discuter de la situation dans un endroit plus calme ? Je pourrais alors vous donner des précisions.

-Quelqu'un m'accompagne. Il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients…

-S'agit-il de Monsieur Camus ?

-Non.

-Alors je préfère vous prévenir que je ne m'entretiendrai pas avec lui des détails concernant la maladie de mon patient.

-Je peux vous garantir que Saga nous répétera tout… allez lui poser la question, il vous donnera son accord, j'en suis certain.

-Grand bien lui fasse. J'accepte de vous tenir au courant car vous êtes son infirmier et que ceci vous concerne au premier chef. Monsieur Camus est la personne de confiance de Monsieur Gemini, je l'informerai conformément à la volonté de mon patient. Mais je ne parlerai à personne d'autre, hors de mon équipe médicale. En dehors de la présence et de l'autorisation express de Monsieur Gemini. Ce qui n'est pas envisageable actuellement puisque nous le préparons pour une IRM.

Au moins, n'auront-ils pas à craindre une indiscrétion de la part de ce médecin si scrupuleux… C'est déjà ça. Mais Mikael fronce les sourcils.

-Une IRM ? En urgence ?

-Je vous expliquerai la situation en privé.

A l'autre bout de la salle d'attente, Angelo apparait.

-Je comprends. Et j'admire sincèrement votre rigueur et votre discrétion… Voilà la personne qui m'accompagne. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez un instant…

L'infirmier franchit les quelques mètres qui le sépare de son amant et collègue.

-Il y a un problème ?, demande Angelo en tendant son chocolat à Mikael.

Le regard qu'il lance au docteur est clairement soupçonneux.

-Saga a un nouveau médecin qui n'a pas encore bien intégré la manière dont nous fonctionnons. Il accepte de me parler de l'état de Saga, mais seul à seul.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Je t'attendais pour te prévenir. On monte en hépatologie. Saga y est déjà.

-Tu connais le numéro de sa chambre ?

-Non. Mais ce Dr. Céphée doit être au courant.

* * *

Dans la chambre individuelle, Angelo inspecte chaque recoin laissant libre court à sa paranoïa même dans l'enceinte d'un hôpital réputé. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il cherche. Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il cherche quelque chose d'ailleurs. Il doute que quelqu'un ait placé un micro ou prémédite une action, de quelque type que ce soit, à l'encontre de Saga, surtout que personne ne pouvait prévoir sa venue, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il devrait peut-être essayer de faire quelque chose tout de même pour régler ce problème. Enfin quelque chose à part lire des bouquins pour s'auto-analyser. Si un jour Mikael parvient à faire succomber Shura… Il aimerait vraiment que ses amis sortent ensemble. Ils s'aiment. C'est évident. Et puis, il pense sincèrement qu'ils pourraient se rendre heureux. Mais une part de lui se dit que lorsque ce sera le cas, il se retrouvera seul. Une part de lui voudrait que Mikael reste avec lui. Parce que tout serait à peu près simple. Parce que tout serait à peu près gérable. Parce qu'il arrive à se contrôler avec Mikael. Il réussit même à le laisser sortir seul… Cette dernière pensée l'effraie. Il est fou. Totalement fou. Il a beau avoir essayé de donner le change face à son amant, il sait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il ne soit pas présent à son retour. Combien de temps encore va-t-il pouvoir se contenir ?

Il s'assoit sur une chaise. L'inspection est terminée. Il se demande où exactement est le bureau de ce médecin. Il se demande si la sécurité est bien respectée dans cet hôpital. Ce n'est pas tout à fait sûr. Aux urgences, il y avait des types louches. Et il est seulement midi. Ce n'est pas possible. Ses angoisses reviennent. Et Mikael le quittera un jour. Et il sera seul. Ce sera peut-être mieux. Il n'aura pas a essayé de changer. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut qu'il s'occupe. Alors il recommence son inspection. Quand il fait ça, il ne pense pas à Mika et à ses peurs irrationnelles. Mais deux infirmières débarquent et le virent de la chambre, sans ménagement. Parce qu'il n'a pas à faire ça. Parce que ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter. Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de mettre en doute leur compétence et leur intégrité. Angelo préfère battre en retraite. Il n'a pas envie de les mettre en rogne. Elles vont s'occuper de Saga. Pas la peine de risquer qu'elles le prennent en grippe à cause de lui. Il se retrouve donc dehors. Dans les couloirs. Et Mika qui ne revient toujours pas. Ce rendez-vous commence vraiment à être long. Ça doit vouloir dire que Saga est vraiment très malade. Ce n'est pas très surprenant. Il n'allait vraiment pas très bien.

-Angelo ?

Il se retourne. Un jeune médecin le regarde. Il a des yeux de jade. Il a de longs cheveux mauves, qu'il attache en catogan. Il porte une longue blouse blanche. Il s'appelle Mû Atalantys. Il veut devenir chirurgien et il fait son internat dans le service de chirurgie hépato-pancréato-biliaire de l'Hôpital Saint-François d'Assise. Ici donc. Enfin dans un des services à côtés pour être exact. Il a un visage doux et sérieux à la fois. Il est très beau. Vraiment très beau.

-Salut.

Il a l'air surpris. C'est normal. Saga n'aurait pas dû revenir à l'hôpital avant un mois. Donc Angelo ne devrait pas être ici.

-Mon patron a eu un petit problème de santé, explique-t-il. Alors on a préféré venir. Mais je te dirai rien alors pose pas de question. De toute façon, je ne sais pas comment il va. Alors même si je voulais...

-Je comprends.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je travaille ici, tu aurais oublié ?

-Pas dans ce service.

-Que peut faire un interne en chirurgie hépatique dans un service d'hépatologie ? On se le demande vraiment… C'est un peu comme un juge d'instruction qui mettrait le pied dans un commissariat…

-Je suis stupide.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça… Tu es inquiet pour ton employeur et tu es nerveux. C'est compréhensible.

Mû lui accorde un sourire rassurant. Angelo ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cet homme ne le connait pas et que c'est une chance. Parce que sa question n'avait strictement rien à voir avec une quelconque nervosité. Ou en tout cas, pas une dirigée vers Saga.

-Tu saurais pas où est le bureau du docteur Céphée ? Mika doit y être. Alors quitte à attendre…

-C'est Céphée qui s'occupe de ton patron ? C'est bien. C'est un excellent médecin. Mais ils t'ont abandonné ?, demande Mû.

-Ils voulaient parler technique. J'ai pas le droit d'écouter, apparemment. Et puis je n'y comprendrais rien de toute façon.

-C'est vrai que notre charabia n'est pas très compréhensible. Ça ne doit pas être agréable pour toi. Viens. Suis-moi. Je vais t'emmener.

-Merci.

Ils commencent à arpenter les couloirs. Angelo se laisse guider. Il n'ose pas trop parler. Il n'ose pas trop regarder Mû. Cet homme l'impressionne, avec sa douce assurance. Et puis c'est un médecin. Alors que lui-même n'est qu'un ancien policier, qui n'a pas fait d'études. C'est étrange parce qu'il ne se sent pas gêné face à Saga ou Gabriel, qui sont eux aussi bardés de diplômes et très intelligents. Mais Mû le met mal à l'aise. Probablement parce qu'il se soucie de ce qu'il pense, de son opinion. Probablement parce qu'il lui plait… Mikael a raison.

Du bruit, en provenance d'une chambre devant laquelle ils passent. Angelo fronce les sourcils. De l'autre côté de la porte, un homme hurle sa colère à l'encontre du personnel hospitalier. Mû lui fait signe de l'attendre dans le couloir. Le garde du corps prend sur lui et le regarde disparaître dans la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, retentissent des bruits de bagarre. Une infirmière sort de la chambre et appelle la sécurité. C'en est trop. Angelo pénètre dans la pièce. Une femme pleure dans un lit. Visiblement une patiente. Elle pleure et essaye de calmer un homme, son mari probablement, qui menace une infirmière que Mû protège. L'homme lève la main pour frapper le médecin. Angelo ne réfléchit même pas. Il bondit, agrippe le bras de l'homme, et le plaque violemment contre le mur de la chambre en lui tordant le bras. La femme, dans le lit, se met à hurler.

-Angelo ! crie Mû. Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Lâche-le !

-Non. Je ne le lâcherai pas avant d'être certain qu'il s'est calmé.

-Lâche-le, je te dis ! Laisse-nous gérer ça ! Et sors de cette chambre, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Mais Angelo ne bouge pas. Il reste collé au corps de cet homme, maintenant sa prise, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il a plongé son regard dans les yeux de sa victime. Enfin, dans l'œil visible puisque son visage est plaqué, de profil, contre le mur. L'homme a peur. Très peur. Parce qu'il a mal. Et qu'il sent que cet homme pourrait lui casser le bras, si l'envie lui en prenait. Et puis il a peur pour sa femme qui hurle et qui pleure dans le lit. Il a peur parce qu'il ne peut rien faire. Il a peur parce qu'il ne sert à rien. Deux infirmiers arrivent et prennent en charge la proie d'Angelo qui accepte enfin de la libérer. Il jette un coup d'œil en direction de Mû. Le médecin rassure l'infirmière et la patiente. Leurs deux regards se croisent. Angelo baisse la tête et sort. Il y avait de la colère dans les yeux de jade. Des reproches. Angelo se cale contre le mur du couloir et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Cinq minutes plus tard, Mû sort à son tour.

-T'attends pas à ce que je m'excuse, parce que je m'excuserai pas, commence l'ancien policier. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter. Donc évitons de perdre du temps.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses. Mais à cet homme.

-Hors de question. Je m'excuserai pas pour un truc que je ne regrette pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué sa colère.

-C'est pas mon problème.

-Et quel est ton problème ? Je t'avais demandé de rester dans ce couloir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû rentrer dans cette chambre.

Angelo regarde Mû. Sa réaction ne le surprend pas. Combien de fois est-ce qu'il a entendu ces phrases « Angelo, te mêle pas de ça », « Angelo, laisse-le, il t'a rien fait », « Angelo, je peux me débrouiller toute seule » ? Les vivants veulent rarement qu'on les protège. Les vivants aiment pas avouer leurs faiblesses. C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu policier, au départ. Pour aider les vivants, sans qu'ils aient besoin de demander. Pour avoir le droit d'intervenir, sans avoir à attendre une permission qui ne vient jamais. Ou alors trop tard. Mais même en tant que flic, on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti. C'est pour ça qu'il a fait le choix de devenir un garde-du-corps privé. Il se concentre sur la protection de Saga, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Son patron lui a donné carte blanche. Enfin pratiquement. Disons que tout était clair dès le départ.

-Je suis nerveux à cause de Saga, tu l'as dit. Je peux rien pour lui. Faut croire j'ai besoin de compenser.

Pratiques ces bouquins de psycho qu'il lit en ce moment. A chaque page, il trouve une nouvelle excuse ou presque.

* * *

Dans le bureau du Docteur Céphée, Mikael encaisse les coups. Le pire étant peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas portés contre lui. Ce type est formel : il n'a rien à se reprocher ou du moins pas grand-chose. Saga est stressé, évidemment, mais le médecin comprend le point de vue de son patient : au cours de sa carrière, il a eu l'occasion de travailler pour quelques autres sommités du monde politique, économique ou quelques stars. Il sait que la marge de manœuvre de l'équipe soignante est toujours des plus minces avec ce type de malades. Et compte tenu donc des circonstances et des premiers résultats d'examen, le travail de l'infirmier a été exemplaire. Tout va bien. Pas la moindre anémie malgré la perte de poids et d'appétit. Aucune trace d'infection d'aucune sorte. Aucune surdose des traitements… ce qui n'était pas évident avec un foie dans l'état de celui de Saga. Car la vérité est toute simple : l'évolution de la CSP s'est accélérée. Il faudra évidemment faire des tests complémentaires et attendre le résultat de l'IRM… mais l'homme en face de Mikael penche pour une cirrhose.

-Quelles sont nos options ?, finit par demander l'infirmier après avoir laissé Céphée lui présenter la situation, à grand renfort de chiffres.

-Pour le moment, il est trop tôt pour envisager quoique ce soit. Nous ne savons pas à quel point la cirrhose est étendue ou même si elle est présente, comme je le pense. Mais il me semble évident qu'à moyen terme nous devrons considérer sérieusement la possibilité d'une transplantation.

-D'autant plus que les derniers examens étaient bons…

-En effet. L'état de Monsieur Gemini se détériore très rapidement. Soit nous arrivons à identifier une cause probable, auquel cas nous devrions pouvoir ralentir l'évolution, soit nous n'y arrivons pas… et là…

-Nous nous retrouverons dans la situation actuelle : nous ne pourrons que tenter de traiter en espérant…

C'est ce à quoi ils sont condamnés, oui. La Cholangite Sclérosante Primitive est une maladie chronique dont on ne connait pratiquement rien… et certainement pas les causes. Très schématiquement, on considère qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une réponse inflammatoire inadaptée à des agents d'origine intestinale chez des patients ayant une susceptibilité génétique particulière… C'est ce que Daidalos lui a expliqué la première fois qu'ils se sont vus pour parler de la maladie de Saga. Une façon de dire que personne ne sait pourquoi Saga est malade.

-En avez-vous parlé avec lui ?, demande Mikael.

-Oui. J'ai pour politique de cacher le moins possible de choses à mes patients. Je suis persuadé que pour des personnes comme Monsieur Gemini les faire suivre chaque étape de l'établissement du diagnostic et de l'évolution de leur maladie nous permet de leur faire accepter plus facilement les sacrifices que va nécessairement impliquer leur traitement. Monsieur Gemini n'est pas du genre à accepter de suivre des consignes s'il n'est pas persuadé de leur pertinence. A moins que je me trompe ?

-Non, pas du tout, confirme l'infirmier. Et même dans ce cas, ce n'est clairement pas gagné pour le faire obéir.

-C'est pour cela que je préfère lui faire comprendre aussi tôt que possible la gravité de la situation.

-Comment prend-il les choses ?

-Plutôt bien, pour le moment. Il a accepté tous les examens sans la moindre résistance. Et il n'a pas protesté lorsque je lui ai dit que je comptais le garder plusieurs jours ici.

-Il culpabilise parce qu'il croit qu'il est responsable de son état, explique Mikael. Et il sait que nous sommes tous inquiets pour lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer.

-Espérons que ce sera le cas jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé avec le diagnostic. Maintenant si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, j'aimerais retourner auprès de mon patient. Nous aurons l'occasion, je présume, de nous revoir.

-Sans le moindre doute, comptez sur moi. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me tenir informé. Je me chargerai de prévenir Gabriel.

-Gabriel ?

-Monsieur Camus.

-Oh, et bien, parfait.

Les deux hommes se serrent la main. La bonne nouvelle, au milieu de toute cette catastrophe, c'est que ce médecin a l'air de comprendre la situation et le caractère de Saga. C'est une consolation. Ils quittent le bureau. Dehors, Angelo les attend. Mikael lui sourit. Il se sent soulagé. Angie est là. Angie est toujours là.

-Alors ?, demande le garde-du-corps.

-Alors Saga ne va pas bien. Son médecin pense qu'il a une cirrhose.

-Même s'il ne boit jamais ?

-Oui. L'alcool n'est qu'une cause parmi d'autres… la CSP en est une autre.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Rien pour le moment. A part être là pour lui. Le diagnostic n'est même pas encore clairement établi. Il faut que j'appelle Gaby.

-Tu devrais pas.

-Tu penses qu'il ne faut pas que je le tienne au courant ?

-Tu viens de dire qu'on ne peut rien faire. Pour l'instant, il est à Sanctuary et il a plein de choses à régler. L'appeler ne fera que l'inquiéter.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il s'inquiète déjà ?

-Tu connais Gabriel. Il doit être en train d'essayer de ne pas y penser. Je crois vraiment que tu ferais mieux d'attendre qu'il soit là pour lui en parler.

-Tu dois avoir raison… Angie ?

-Ouais ?

-Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il-te-plait.

Aussitôt les bras de l'ancien policier s'ouvrent et viennent entourer le corps de son amant. Il passe une main dans les cheveux azuréens et le serre contre lui.

-Tu craques, Mika ?, demande doucement Angelo.

-Un peu, avoue l'infirmier dans un soupir. Je suis désolé de devoir te faire supporter ça.

-T'as pas à l'être. Je suis aussi là pour ça. On est ensemble alors je veille sur toi.

-Et qui veille sur toi ? Parce que c'est clairement pas moi, en ce moment.

-T'occupe pas de ça.

-Angelo…

-T'occupe, j'ai dit.

-T'es chiant, proteste Mikael contre le torse de son collègue.

-Je sais.

Ils restent un moment comme cela, dans le couloir, sans chercher à cacher leur besoin de réconfort et l'affection sincère qu'ils se portent.

-Pardon de vous déranger mais…

Angelo se retourne. Mikael, toujours dans ses bras, relève la tête et grimace. C'est l'interne d'Angelo. Super. Il les regarde. Il semble gêné.

-Vous ne vous dérangez pas, s'empresse-t-il d'affirmer. Pas vrai, Angie ? Nous sommes même ravis de vous voir, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Voire séducteur. Mû est troublé. Les deux hommes sont pourtant clairement en couple. C'est plutôt déplacé d'avoir ce genre de comportement… Enfin, ce n'est pas son problème après tout. Il sort une main qu'il avait gardée dans une des poches de sa blouse et tend une carte de visite à Angelo.

-Tiens.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demande l'ancien policier en acceptant le morceau de carton.

-Le numéro d'un des psys de l'hôpital. Si ton patron reste un moment, tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour aller discuter avec lui de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

-Je t'ai dit que ça sert à rien d'en parler. Parce que je changerai pas d'avis, ni de comportement. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

-Non, c'est faux. Tu as reconnu toi-même que c'était un palliatif à ton sentiment d'impuissance.

Angelo serre les dents. Il aurait probablement mieux fait de se taire. Ça lui apprendra, tiens.

-Euh… il s'est passé quoi « tout à l'heure » ?, demande Mikael.

Mû se retourne vers lui, très calme.

-Votre ami a agressé le mari d'une patiente.

-Je ne l'ai pas agressé, rétorque le garde-du-corps.

-Il a une foulure au poignet, Angelo.

-Ça change pas que je l'ai pas agressé…

-Comme tu veux, soupire Mû. Mais va voir ce psy. Ça n'a rien de déshonorant de demander un peu d'aide dans les périodes difficiles.

-J'ai pas besoin de d'aide. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul.

Tout seul ? Comment peut-il dire une chose pareille alors que son compagnon est juste à côté ? Vraiment Mû ne comprend rien… mais ce n'est pas son problème.

-Si tu en es à ce point persuadé, va le voir. Tu ne risques rien. Ça te prendra une heure au maximum. Et de toute façon, tu vas bien passer du temps dans cet hôpital, non ? Alors essaie d'y penser au moins.

-C'est ça. J'y penserai.

Mû lève les yeux au ciel.

-Fais comme tu veux, après tout. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je vous laisse, je suis attendu au bloc. Passez une aussi bonne fin de journée que possible et… j'espère que tout ira pour le mieux pour votre patron.

Il laisse là les deux hommes. Angelo le regarde partir. Il referme le poing sur la carte de visite qui se froisse en une boule de papier. Mikael pose une main sur son épaule.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire d'agression ?

* * *

Il est dix-huit heures. Gabriel pénètre dans la chambre d'hôpital. Dans le couloir, Mikael vient de lui faire un rapport complet de la situation et maintenant, il va passer deux heures aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne lui expliquer que les visites sont terminées. Avant de s'intéresser à Saga, il échange un regard avec Angelo. Mikael et lui ont fait des tours de garde auprès de leur patron depuis son retour de ses examens. L'ancien policier se lève immédiatement.

-Tu comptes rester jusqu'à l'extinction des feux ?, demande-t-il au nouvel arrivant.

-Oui. Mikael et toi pouvez rentrer.

-Angelo ?

La voix de Saga. Les deux hommes se retournent vers le malade. Allongé dans son lit, il a l'air fatigué. Mais son visage est plus détendu que lorsque l'ambulance l'a amené.

-Débrouillez-vous, avec Mika, pour ne pas trop inquiéter Shura.

-Compte sur nous. On passera avec lui demain. Passez une bonne nuit, tous les deux. A demain.

-A demain. Et merci.

Le garde-du-corps les salue d'un geste de la main et les laisse seuls. Gabriel amène une chaise auprès du lit de son meilleur ami.

-Comment te sens-tu ?, lui demande-t-il de sa voix calme et monocorde.

-Shooté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont donné… Mais c'est plutôt efficace.

-Tu as l'air de moins souffrir, en effet. Comment prends-tu les choses ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne me pose pas la question. J'ai un nouveau médecin. Il m'a l'air plutôt pas mal.

-Vraiment ?

-Il a rassuré Mikael, en lui expliquant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Et Angelo lui a parlé aussi, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. A Mika, je veux dire… Ça devrait aller pour lui. Il devrait se lancer dans la psycho, il fait des miracles. Angelo, hein… Je dis n'importe quoi… tout s'embrouille. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le brouillard et de marcher au ralenti.

-Ce n'est guère surprenant. Mais ça ne me dit pas comment tu sens par rapport à tout ça.

Saga soupire et se laisser aller contre son oreiller. Il regarde le plafond.

-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Je m'y attendais, je crois. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?, demande-t-il en reportant son attention sur son meilleure ami.

-Bien. Ayoros a porté les dossiers aux ministères. Et je l'ai briefé pour qu'il sache quoi répondre lorsqu'on l'interrogera sur ton état. Shaka a accepté de…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, Gaby, l'interrompt Saga d'une voix pâteuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Je veux que tu me dises comment tu te sens. Comment tu gères tout ça.

-Je gère. Tu me connais.

-Justement, soupire Saga, en fermant les yeux. Je sais que ça te touche. Ne cache pas tes sentiments. Pas avec moi.

Gabriel le regarde longuement avant de répondre.

-Arrête de te faire du souci pour les autres, Saga. C'est toi qui es dans cet hôpital, pas nous. Appuie-toi sur nous au lieu de chercher à nous ménager.

-Je ne vous ménage pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. J'ai été odieux avec toi.

-Tu cherches à nous écarter.

-Peut-être.

-Pas peut-être, Saga, rétorque Gabriel, inflexible. Tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un entre dans ta vie. Et tu aimerais nous voir la quitter. Tu veux faire le vide autour de toi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais d'Ayoros ?

-Quoi Ayoros ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que j'ai eu tort de ne pas lui témoigner davantage d'intérêt ? Tu as vu mon état ? Et j'imagine que Mika t'a expliqué la situation… J'ai pris la bonne décision.

-Tu parles comme si tu allais mourir… Tu te comportes comme si tu allais mourir.

-Sans doute parce que c'est le cas, réplique le malade.

-Mais tu ne vas pas mourir demain, proteste Gabriel. Alors essaie au moins de ne pas faire comme si tu avais baissé les bras.

Sa voix est pleine de reproches. C'est excessivement rare de sentir quelque chose en ne se fiant qu'à son timbre. Habituellement, ce sont les mots qu'il faut prendre en compte et uniquement les mots. Gabriel serait du genre à vous déclarer, avec un calme olympien, qu'il a mal à la cheville et qu'il éprouve des difficultés à marcher alors qu'il a une entorse qui nécessite la mise en place d'un plâtre. Saga le sait puisque c'est déjà arrivé. Alors si aujourd'hui, il sent une pointe d'agressivité dans le ton de son meilleur ami, il y a matière à s'inquiéter.

-C'est l'impression que je te donne ?

-Oui. Et je déteste ça. Je t'en veux pour ça, Saga.

-Gaby…

-Je peux accepter le fait que tu finisses par mourir de cette maladie. Je veux bien faire cet effort. Mais tu dois en faire de ton côté. Ce ne serait pas juste sinon. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. Pas sans te battre. Tu as fait de moi ton ami. Il faut que tu l'assumes.

Gabriel a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et fronce légèrement les sourcils. Saga le regarde en souriant un peu. Cette attitude lui correspond si peu que c'en est presque amusant.

-Tu me fais un caprice ?

-Prends-le comme tu veux, tant que tu cherches à vivre aussi longtemps que possible. Ma mère m'a abandonné à ma naissance, ne fais pas comme si c'était simple pour tout le monde de me jeter et de me laisser seul.

-Tu veux me faire culpabiliser ?

-S'il faut que j'en passe par là, oui. Je sais être égoïste, Saga. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucun scrupule.

-Tu en as, le dément aussitôt le malade.

-Peut-être, concède son bras droit. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de vivre avec des scrupules si tu restes un peu plus longtemps avec moi.

-Je te le jure. Je te jure que je resterai aussi longtemps que possible. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Tu étais sérieux pour ta mère ?, demande Saga après un moment.

-Tu veux la vérité ?

-Oui.

-La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas, confesse calmement Gabriel. C'est peut-être la décision la plus difficile qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à prendre. Peut-être que ça a été relativement facile. Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait comme un geste d'amour en voulant m'offrir la meilleure vie possible. Peut-être que c'était un acte égoïste car elle ne voulait pas m'assumer… Je ne le saurai jamais. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai appris à vivre avec cette inconnue. Et puis, je ne suis plus seul.

Saga ouvre sa main et son ami y dépose la sienne. Ils s'étreignent durant quelques instants et finissent par se sourire. Dans son lit, le malade pousse un léger soupir.

-Ça m'embête de te demander ça, surtout après ce genre de discussions, mais est-ce que tu crois que…

-Saga… Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en occupais. J'irais fleurir sa tombe, demain matin, à la première heure. Elle me manque à moi aussi.

Demain, cela fera huit ans que Constance Gemini est morte.


	17. Mardi 7 Mars

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Saga est à l'hôpital en attente de résultats sur l'évolution de sa maladie. Le clan Gemini au grand complet s'inquiète pour lui et culpabilise. Et un charmant interne en chirurgie, du nom de Mû Atalantys, en profite pour donner le nom d'un psy à Angelo, dont la paranoïa semble s'aggraver._

_NdA__ : Merci, une fois de plus, pour vos commentaires, et l'intérêt que vous témoignez à cette histoire. Et YOUPI ! enfin ! après trois jours à spammer la touche F5 de mon cher navigateur (je l'aime mon renard de feu...), j'ai enfin réussi à uploader ce fichu chapitre ! C'ets mon mari qui va être content (non, parce que vous vous rendez pas compte à quel point je l'ai stressé depuis Dimanche... ) !  
_

_La fois précédente, j'ai omis de répondre à Tàri pour sa review, je vais donc réparer immédiatement cette erreur._

_Tàri __: Merci pour ton commentaire, qui me fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie de constater que cette histoire te plait. Je suis contente aussi que ce choix musical te plaise :) Je trouve ce morceau vraiment très beau. Suivant mon état d'esprit, je peux le trouver très mélancolique ou porteur d'espoir. Entre les larmes et le sourire. D'une délicatesse exquise. Un petit moment d'éternité. La bande originale d'un moment parfait._

_Je vous laisse maintenant avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_Paris – Hôtel Olympe

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, à leur table habituelle, Kanon et Rhadamanthe savourent une fois de plus un scotch. Un Macallan, évidemment. Rhadamanthe a une nouvelle fois tenté de convaincre l'inconnu qu'il peut tout à fait commander autre chose. Et une nouvelle fois, il lui a été rétorqué qu'il en est tout à fait conscient et qu'il n'en a pas envie. Que le scotch l'a apprivoisé, comme il le lui avait prédit. Et que cela fait partie du rituel de leurs rencontres. Que c'est une manière de fêter leurs retrouvailles. Rhadamanthe baisse les yeux pour les perdre dans l'ambre de son verre.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour la semaine dernière.

L'autre soupire légèrement. C'est au moins la quatrième fois depuis le but de leur rendez-vous que Rhadamanthe lui présente ses excuses pour son absence de mardi dernier et il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Mais quoi ? Le blond regrette vraiment.

-Tu étais malade, ce n'était pas ta faute. Et puis, j'ai vraiment apprécié que tu aies pris le temps de me faire avertir, lui certifie Kanon.

Mardi dernier, alors que Rhadamanthe était cloué au lit par l'action conjuguée de la fièvre et du regard intransigeant de Minos, Eaque avait appelé et donné ses ordres. Dès que l'inconnu entrait dans le bar, un des serveurs – celui qui les serre le plus souvent – devait venir le trouver pour lui donner un verre et un mot : « Mon petit frère est au regret de ne pouvoir être à vos côtés aujourd'hui, la faute à une mauvaise grippe. Commandez ce dont vous aurez envie, à nos frais, et passez un excellent moment. Saint-Valentin ». Apparemment, les directives du cadet ont été suivies. Le serveur vient de gagner un pourboire conséquent.

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir venir, mais mes frères ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, se justifie néanmoins le blond.

Eaque et Minos ont été intraitables, chacun à leur tour et à leur manière. Le cadet, qui s'était vu confier la délicate mission de faire cesser les protestations du benjamin, est un négociateur hors pair, n'hésitant pas à faire preuve d'une certaine fourberie, voire même de félonie, pour parvenir à ses fins. Son premier argument avait été la présence de Thétis au Manoir. Son petit frère devait bien comprendre que l'idée de se retrouver seul avec les deux fiancés ne l'enchantait guère. Il l'avait aussitôt couplé à un autre, tout aussi déloyal : Rhadamanthe ne voulait tout de même pas courir le risque de contaminer son cher inconnu. Le blond avait rendu les armes, sous le sourire satisfait du cadet. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, ni l'un ni l'autre de la manipulation honteuse du brun. Il s'en était même excusé, juste après. Et il avait passé la soirée et la suivante au chevet du malade, à essayer de se faire pardonner. Mais cela n'a servi à rien. Car Rhadamanthe ne lui en voulait pas. Rhadamanthe ne lui en veut jamais. Il ne pourra jamais lui en vouloir.

-Tu leur obéis toujours ?, demande Kanon. A tes frères, je veux dire.

La question de l'inconnu le surprend. Elle le choque presque. Non, en fait elle ne devrait pas le choquer. L'inconnu est libre, lui.

-Ce sont mes aînés. Et je les aime.

-Drôle de réponse...

-C'est la mienne.

Les deux hommes se regardent. Rhadamanthe cherche à déchiffrer l'océan déchainé. Des questions envahissent son esprit. Pourquoi l'inconnu est-il ici ? Pourquoi semble-t-il apprécier sa compagnie ? Que peut-il trouver d'intéressant à quelqu'un qui lui ressemble si peu ? À quelqu'un comme lui… ? Mais les questions disparaissent. Elles s'effacent alors qu'il plonge au cœur de la tempête. Elle l'accepte. C'est un miracle. Il n'est pas besoin de chercher de raison aux miracles. Peut-être même vaut-il mieux ne pas s'y risquer. Et ne pas abuser de cette générosité. Alors il baisse les yeux. De peur de voir un jour l'océan se lasser et lui interdire l'accès à ses profondeurs orageuses.

-Et sinon, tu vas mieux ?, demande Kanon. Tu es guéri ?

-Oui.

-Tu as encore l'air fatigué.

-Ce n'est rien.

Rhadamanthe détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise. Sa grippe n'est pas tout à fait terminée, malgré ce qu'il vient de dire. Mais est-ce une raison pour lui rappeler à quel point il ne sait pas mentir ? À quel point il ne sait pas dissimuler autant qu'il le devrait ? Une de ses mains glisse sous la table et il serre le poing, dans l'espoir d'évacuer sa colère. Il la crispe autour du tissu de son pantalon mais cette attitude ne fait que l'énerver davantage : il s'agit d'une autre faute de savoir-vivre. Ses deux mains devraient rester toujours en évidence, bien visibles pour son invité. Il le sait pourtant, mais il en est incapable. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à se contrôler ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à suivre les règles ? La voix de l'inconnu le tire de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Comment cela ?

-Je te trouve bizarre. Enfin plus bizarre que d'habitude.

Et voilà… Même son vis-à-vis qui pourtant ne connait pas les usages de la bonne société a remarqué son comportement déplacé. Devant l'air affiché par sa statue, Kanon n'a pas pu résister et lui a pris la main. Celle qui est restée agrippée au verre de scotch. Une légère pression. Une légère caresse. Rhadamanthe tressaille. Ce geste encore. Cette recherche de proximité. C'est perturbant. Dérangeant. Mais il aime ce contact.

-Ce n'est pas une critique, d'accord ?, le rassure la douce voix de l'inconnu. Tout me paraît bizarre ici, ajoute-t-il en relâchant sa proie. Et au restaurant aussi, d'ailleurs…

-Tu n'as pas aimé ?, s'inquiète aussitôt Rhadamanthe.

-J'ai adoré, je te l'ai dit. Mais c'était bizarre, reconnais-le. La décoration, pour commencer.

-Je l'apprécie, moi.

-Mais moi aussi ! Mais elle est particulière.

-Peut-être.

-Pas peut-être. C'est sûr.

-D'accord.

-Ah ! Tu vois ! J'ai raison !

L'inconnu lui adresse un sourire triomphal, auquel Rhadamanthe répond par un autre, plus discret, mais bien réel. Il sait toujours comment l'aider à se détendre. C'est un véritable don. Même Eaque n'y arrive pas aussi bien. Et pourtant Eaque est le seul avec qui il se sente à l'aise. C'est une bonne idée qu'il a eu de ne pas lui dire son nom.

-Et donc, toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de particulier. Pour moi, en tout cas. Et aujourd'hui, tu me parais encore plus particulier que d'habitude. Tu ne veux pas essayer de m'expliquer pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Parce que…

L'inconnu marque une pause. Il va lui mentir. Rhadamanthe le sait.

-Parce que nous buvons ce verre ensemble. Parce que ça te fera peut-être du bien d'en parler.

Le mensonge n'est pas particulièrement bon, mais ce n'est pas grave. Au moins n'est-il pas trop invraisemblable. Il va faire semblant d'y croire. Et puis l'inconnu a raison. Il est particulièrement nerveux en ce moment. La situation entre Eaque et Minos n'y est évidemment pas étrangère. Mais il doit reconnaître que ses récentes discussions avec Eaque au sujet de l'homme en face de lui ne le sont pas non plus. Evidemment, il est hors de question de parler de ce qu'il éprouve. Alors il va mentir. Par omission, comme d'habitude. En espérant que cela ne se remarquera pas trop.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas en discuter…

-Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?

-Je ne suis pas directement concerné. Je m'inquiète pour des personnes auxquelles je tiens. Il ne serait pas correct que je parle avec toi de leur vie privée.

-Je comprends. Mais je ne connais pas ton nom. Donc je ne pourrais jamais remonter jusqu'à eux… il n'y a pas de meilleure garantie.

-N'insiste pas. C'est… déplaisant.

C'est délicat de trouver les bons mots. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Avec Eaque, il n'a pas à faire autant attention. Eaque le connait. Il lui pardonne ses erreurs de vocabulaire. Ses erreurs tout court aussi.

-Déplaisant, vraiment ?

Pour le coup, le terme sembler avoir énervé l'inconnu. Ce n'était pas son but.

-Et je peux savoir ce qui est déplaisant ?! C'est de penser à eux ou le fait que j'essaye de me rapprocher de toi ?!

Rhadamanthe contracte ses mâchoires et baisse les yeux une fois de plus. Que peut-il faire ? S'excuser ? Et risquer de le contrarier encore ? Non, il ne peut pas courir ce risque. Alors il se tait. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Eaque lui fasse comprendre qu'il tient à ce point à lui ? C'était plus simple quand il ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas facile pour autant, mais c'était tout de même plus simple.

-Comme tu veux…, soupire l'inconnu face à son mutisme. Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi alors ?

-De toi ?, propose le blond.

C'est un sujet qui lui plairait vraiment, oui. Il aimerait que l'inconnu lui parle. Il aime l'écouter. Et l'écouter lui parler de lui, de ce qu'il aime, de ce qu'il fait, de son passé, de ses rêves… Il aimerait beaucoup, oui.

-De moi ? Sujet passionnant…

-Tu es étrange, toi aussi, en ce moment.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu deviens agressif.

-Agressif ? Tu veux dire agressif envers toi ?

-Oui. Mais ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ?

L'inconnu a froncé les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas d'une compagnie très agréable, explique Rhadamanthe en se concentrant sur son verre. Tu préfèrerais probablement être en ce moment avec un de tes amis… avec… Milo, par exemple.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

-Comme ça, rétorque le blond en buvant une gorgée de scotch.

De l'autre côté de la table, l'homme a posé ses coudes de chaque côté de son verre et appuyé son menton sur ses mains croisées au-dessus de son scotch.

-J'adore Milo, reconnait Kanon préférant jouer, comme à son habitude, la carte de l'honnêteté. C'est quelqu'un de très important pour moi. C'est… mon ami. Le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu. Et probablement la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Milo, c'est devenu ma famille. Et puis c'est mon ange gardien. Je lui dois la vie. Mais…

-Vraiment ?, le coupe Rhadamanthe. Tu lui dois la vie ?

-Oui. Il m'a sauvé. Plusieurs fois.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu aies failli mourir.

L'inconnu le regarde, légèrement surpris peut-être. Pourquoi l'être ? Rhadamanthe ne ment pas. Il ne dit pas tout mais il ne ment pas. Ce qu'il cache c'est qu'il est infiniment reconnaissant à ce Milo d'avoir sauvé l'inconnu. Mais l'inconnu semble surpris qu'on puisse se réjouir qu'il soit en vie... C'est étrange. Peut-être ne se rend-il pas compte de ce qu'il est. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas conscience d'être, lui aussi, un ange. Rhadamanthe le voit secouer la tête pour en revenir à ce qu'il disait avant d'être interrompu.

-Enfin, toujours est-il que même si j'adore Milo, je n'ai pas envie d'être ailleurs qu'ici. A boire ce verre avec toi. Ça m'a manqué la semaine dernière, tu sais.

-Je suis désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser pour des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable… Tu n'as pas fait exprès d'attraper la grippe, si ?

-J'aurais pu…

-Tu aurais pu quoi ? Te balader avec un panneau « Stay Away, Germs » ? Ça n'aurait servi à rien : les microbes ne savent pas lire.

L'inconnu lui sourit. Ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit. Il n'est pas innocent. Il n'est pas pur. Pas comme l'entendent les gens habituellement. Il n'est pas immaculé. Sa liberté, il l'a conquise. Il a dû lutter pour rester indépendant. Sauvage. Et chaque bataille a laissé une trace sur ce si beau visage. Des cicatrices. Des stigmates. Un peu de désillusion, un peu de colère, de l'envie aussi, et puis une pointe de malice et d'ironie, de détachement qui n'empêchent en rien la gentillesse et la bonté… Sur ce visage, il y a de la dignité. De la fierté. De la grandeur. La vie des loups n'est pas facile. Mais sans elle, ils seraient moins beaux. Sans elle, les loups seraient des chiens. Ils n'auraient aucun intérêt.

-Enfin…, reprend l'inconnu. Comme je te le disais, ça m'a manqué… et je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour… qu'on essaie de rattraper ce moment.

Les yeux dorés se sont écarquillés. Rhadamanthe met quelques instants à encaisser le choc.

-Tu… tu es sérieux ?

-Bien sûr… Il y a un problème ?

-Non… enfin… non… Je ne crois pas. Je… Quand ?

Poser des questions. Le temps de se remettre. Le temps de s'obliger à ne plus réfléchir. Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas qu'il commence à se demander pourquoi cet homme s'intéresse à lui. Pourquoi cet homme accepte de passer du temps avec lui. Pourquoi cet homme lui propose un rendez-vous… Il ne veut pas se poser ces questions. Parce qu'il ne veut pas trouver les réponses. Il sait parfaitement que s'il trouve les réponses, il ne supportera probablement plus l'intérêt qu'il lui témoigne… Il les connait de toute façon. Elles ne sont pas très difficiles à imaginer. Elles ne sont pas si nombreuses, après tout. C'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas réfléchir. Il faut qu'il arrête de réfléchir. Il faut qu'il écoute. Qu'il se concentre sur son inconnu. Ne penser qu'à lui. Oublier jusqu'à ses propres pensées… être au présent. Etre au présent. C'est la seule chose qu'il puisse faire. C'est le meilleur moyen qu'il connaisse.

-C'est un peu ça le souci, fait Kanon. Je travaille tous les soirs, et Dimanche, j'ai promis à une copine d'aller filer un coup de main à ses parents pour… Oui, enfin, les détails, ce n'est pas très important. Donc je me disais que peut-être, toi et moi, on pourrait se voir samedi. Après-midi. On pourrait… aller au cinéma et boire un café. Enfin si tu aimes le cinéma. Sinon on peut aller à une exposition… si tu aimes la peinture. Il y en a une qui vient de commencer au musée d'Orsay et tout le monde dit que c'est très bien… Enfin c'est ce que j'ai lu, alors, si ça te dit…

-Tu tiens à cette histoire d'exposition ?

Boire une gorgée de scotch. Poser des questions. Se contenter des faits. Ne pas faire d'hypothèses. Se concentrer sur son verre. Faire très, très attention à ne surtout pas trop réfléchir.

-Euh non… c'était juste des idées comme ça. Si tu en as d'autres…

-Tu aimes l'équitation ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'avais prévu de monter samedi prochain. Peut-être pourrions-nous y aller ensemble.

L'emmener au Giudecca peut être une bonne idée. Eurydice devrait pouvoir expliquer à ses employés de ne pas les approcher. Et elle et Orphée accepteront sans doute de ne pas révéler son identité. Et puis, c'est un endroit où il se sent à l'aise. Et puis, cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas vu Great.

-Je n'ai jamais fait de cheval. Je ne suis pas sûr…

-Je serais honoré de partager avec toi ce que je sais. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas te forcer.

-Tu me servirais de professeur… comme pour le scotch.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses…

-Ça me plairait, le rassure aussitôt Kanon. Ça me plairait beaucoup. Comment on s'organise ?

-Nous pouvons nous donner rendez-vous ici. Je t'emmènerai au haras et je te déposerai où tu le souhaites au retour.

Simple. Technique. Factuel. Exactement le genre de choses dont il a besoin pour ne pas s'affoler. Il aura tout le temps de s'affoler plus tard, quand leur rendez-vous sera fini. Il faudra qu'il en parle avec Eaque.

-D'accord. Quelle heure ?

-Est-ce que treize heures te conviendrait ?

-Tout me convient. Comment faut-il que je m'habille ?

-Des bottes en caoutchouc, un pantalon auquel tu ne tiens pas particulièrement et des vêtements chauds dans lesquels tu te sens à l'aise. Mais nous nous changerons là-bas.

-Tant mieux, parce que je ne suis pas certain qu'on m'aurait autorisé à entrer ici avec une telle tenue…

-On t'a créé à nouveau des problèmes ?

-Non. Pas du tout. Au contraire même. Ils ont tous été très cordiaux la semaine dernière… C'est toi qui le leur as demandé, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Quelle importance ?

-Aucune apparemment, soupire Kanon. Alors dis-moi… Tu fais de l'équitation depuis longtemps ?

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de la chambre, Ayoros a une mine si affreuse que Kanon se précipite dans la pièce et le prend aussitôt dans ses bras. D'un mouvement du pied, il referme le panneau de bois derrière lui. Contre sa poitrine, son client s'est effondré et pleure à chaudes larmes. Alors certes il n'était pas particulièrement joyeux la semaine dernière, ce qui était en partie surprenant si l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'il s'était très sensiblement rapproché de Saga depuis la semaine précédente, et qui l'était moins lorsque l'on considérait le fait qu'il s'était retrouvé souvent en présence de son patron et de son bras droit, mais rien ne présageait d'un accueil aussi… humide et inquiétant.

Les minutes s'égrainent. Les deux hommes ne bougent pas. Ayoros pleure toujours. Il ne semble pas vouloir se calmer. Ni vouloir parler. Kanon se contente d'attendre que l'orage passe. Il ne sert à rien de faire davantage que de le serrer contre lui tant que le gros de la crise continuera. Son client retient probablement ses larmes depuis plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours. Il doit avoir des choses à évacuer. Il faut qu'il lave son esprit. Qu'il lâche prise. Après un long moment, les sanglots semblent s'espacer un peu.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?, demande tout doucement Kanon.

-C'est…. C'est Saga, Kanon…

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la dissociation est évidente. Ayoros n'est pas du tout dans un délire. Mais il ne dit rien de plus.

-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

-Je ne peux pas, se désespère le secrétaire. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

-Il faut bien que tu en parles à quelqu'un pourtant. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Allez viens.

Kanon l'entraîne vers le lit et le fait asseoir. Il vient s'installer contre lui. Ayoros a plongé sa tête dans ses mains. Kanon passe un bras sur ses épaules.

-Ecoute, quoique tu me dises, je ne le répéterai pas.

-Tu en parleras à Milo.

-Je te promets que je ne lui dirai rien. En fait non, ce que je peux te promettre c'est de lui dire que tu m'as fait jurer le secret. Il insistera mais il finira par comprendre, fais-moi confiance.

Ayoros prend une grande inspiration. Il essaie de se calmer.

-Saga…

Il serre les dents. C'est si douloureux de prononcer ces mots. C'est déjà si difficile de les penser. Il n'a rien osé dire à Aiolia : Camus n'a donné que la version officielle a Marine. Lui-même ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il se passe. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que…

-Saga est à l'hôpital. Il est malade. Il n'allait pas très bien… et avec tout ce travail…

-Les médecins ont trouvé ce qu'il a ?

-La grippe. Une vraie grippe.

Ayoros sait que c'est faux. Il sait bien que c'est l'autre maladie de Saga, la véritable, celle dont il ignore tout ou presque, si ce n'est qu'elle est grave et qu'elle justifie la présence d'un infirmier perpétuellement au côté de son patron, qui est responsable de son transport aux urgences et de son hospitalisation. Mais il a promis de ne rien dire. Peut-être qu'il peut tout de même expliquer la situation sans avoir à rompre cette promesse.

-Je suis certain qu'ils vont le guérir, le rassure Kanon. La grippe, c'est grave, je sais, mais sur un homme jeune… tout va bien se passer.

-J'espère.

-J'en suis sûr. Tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je…

Alors qu'il semblait avoir repris le dessus, Ayoros s'effondre à nouveau. Il a eu deux hoquets et maintenant, il pleure à nouveau toutes les larmes de son corps. Kanon vient s'accroupir face à lui.

-Calme-toi, Ayo. Il est à l'hôpital. Je suis certain qu'il est entouré des meilleurs médecins et qu'on s'occupe très bien de lui. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en faire… Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais…

Ayoros secoue la tête.

-C'est pas ça…

-Alors c'est quoi ?

Le secrétaire relève vers son ami son visage trempé. Il a l'air désespéré.

-Je… je disais que je l'aimais, Kanon. Je prétendais l'aimer…

-Et alors ?

-Comment ? Comment on peut dire qu'on aime quelqu'un quand on ne voit pas qu'il est malade au point de devoir aller à l'hôpital ?

-Ayo…

-J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, Kanon… J'aurais dû faire attention à lui… J'aurais dû remarquer les signes… Mais je n'ai rien vu. Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça…

Encore une fois, il cache son visage dans ses mains. Il honte. Il a tellement honte. Cela lui fait tellement mal… il s'en veut tellement… et il a tellement peur… Camus ne veut pas en parler. Camus se contente de dire qu'ils ne savent pas. Que de toute façon, ils doivent se concentrer sur leur travail. Et que Saga ne veut pas qu'on aille le voir à l'hôpital. Qu'il n'accepte pas les visites. Kanon vient entourer son client de ses bras.

-Calme-toi… Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas su voir que tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Si !

-Non… Quand on tient vraiment à quelqu'un, il y a des moments où on s'aveugle soi-même.

Kanon soupire. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs agréables, mais peut-être que sa propre expérience pourra aider Ayoros à déculpabiliser…

-Quand j'étais gamin… ma… mère était très malade. Je veux bien que j'ai été qu'un gosse au début, mais pendant des années j'ai refusé de voir la vérité. Je minimisais sa fatigue, ses symptômes. Parce que je ne voulais pas les voir. Parce que c'est pas évident d'accepter que l'autre est malade. Parce que ça veut dire qu'il faut accepter qu'on puisse le perdre. Mais tu dois pas t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir de sa grippe. Ça fait un choc, je comprends…

-J'ai fait un rêve, hier soir.

-Quel genre de rêve ?

-Saga était à l'hôpital. Il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, et j'allais le voir. Je m'asseyais à son chevet, et je lui prenais la main. Et au bout d'un moment… je… je me mettais à embrasser ses doigts, sa paume… Je l'embrassais et… il aimait ça… et… je m'allongeais à côté de lui et…

Ayoros se tait, tête baissé. Il regarde ses mains, qu'il tord convulsivement.

-Et tu as rêvé que tu lui faisais l'amour, c'est ça ?, demande Kanon tout bas.

-Oui…

-Et c'est pour ça que tu culpabilises à ce point ? Parce que tu continues à avoir envie de lui ?

-Mais enfin c'est monstrueux ! Si je l'aimais vraiment, je ne penserais qu'à son rétablissement pas à… mon désir pour lui !

-Ayo… Ce n'est qu'un rêve… Ce n'est qu'une idée, qu'un fantasme. Perso, je t'assure que je m'imagine parfaitement jouant les infirmiers de charme avec le type qui m'a offert la bouteille pour la Saint-Valentin. Et pourtant j'ose à peine lui toucher la main dans la réalité. Mais il y a forcément des moments où mon esprit se met à… se demander quel est le goût de sa peau. Quelle est la saveur de ses lèvres… et après ça dégénère. Rapidement en général. Ça ne fait pas de moi un pervers. Enfin, disons qu'a priori ça fait surtout de moi quelqu'un avec une libido en état de marche. Comme toi. Et c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle quand on y pense.

-Non, c'est faux…

-Tu préfèrerais ne pas ressentir de désir ? Tu préfèrerais ne pas ressentir d'attirance pour lui ? Ne rien lui trouver d'exceptionnel ? Tu préfèrerais ne pas l'aimer ? Tu préfèrerais ne jamais l'avoir rencontré ? Tu préfèrerais être comme moi et te foutre complètement de savoir ce qui peut lui arriver ?

Non. Il aimerait juste… pouvoir se détacher autant que le fait Camus. Il le trouve vraiment impressionnant, ces derniers temps. Mais comment expliquer cela à Kanon ? En ne révélant que la grippe de Saga, l'attitude de son bras droit n'a rien d'exceptionnelle après tout. Camus qui doit savoir depuis longtemps… Peut-être a-t-il fini par s'habituer ? L'idée répugne Ayoros. Lui, en tout cas, ne veut pas s'habituer. Il sent qu'il a encore envie de s'inquiéter pour Saga. Saga est trop extraordinaire pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas pour lui. Et puis il l'aime. Et il veut continuer à l'aimer. Ça ne servira peut-être à rien, mais… Saga mérite qu'on l'aime.

-Tu es un mec bizarre, Kanon, finit par dire Ayoros au sortir de ses réflexions.

-Je suis un adepte d'une secte qui a Milo pour gourou alors forcément… ça laisse des séquelles. Enfin, cette formule reste entre nous, hein. Je pense pas qu'il apprécierait…

-C'est de lui que tu tiens tout ça ?

-En partie. Tu sais, sans lui, je ne t'aurais jamais aidé. C'est lui que tu devrais remercier, pas moi.

-Tu tiens vraiment beaucoup à lui.

-C'est le meilleur être humain que j'ai jamais rencontré, explique Kanon, le plus sincèrement du monde.

Ayoros le regarde, intrigué.

-Et pourtant tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-Pas vraiment. Enfin, objectivement, ça l'est. Mais pas quand on connait Milo. Je ne suis pas le seul dans cette situation. On a une copine, une de ses exs. Si tu lui demandes qui est l'homme parfait, elle te répondra automatiquement Milo. Parce qu'elle le pense. Mais elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et personne ne viendrait mettre en doute l'amour qu'elle porte à son mec, je t'assure. Et puis, entre nous, si je sortais avec Milo… je deviendrai fou. Il y a plein de trucs que je supporte uniquement parce que c'est mon meilleur ami. Un de mes amants m'en ferait le quart, je le jetterais dehors.

-Vraiment ?

-Typiquement, sa musique le matin. Je vis chez lui, il m'héberge… je ne vais pas lui interdire de faire ce qu'il veut. Et puis c'est Milo. Sans sa musique, ce ne serait plus vraiment lui. Mais si on sortait ensemble, je crois que tous les matins je me poserai la question de savoir si je balance ou non ses disques par la fenêtre.

Les deux hommes se sourient. Ayoros s'est incroyablement détendu. Le babillage à moitié sérieux de Kanon lui fait un bien fou.

-Kanon…

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que…

Le secrétaire hésite. Il a baissé les yeux et regarde obstinément ses chaussures marron.

-Que quoi, Ayo ?

-J'ai envie…

-De faire ce pour quoi nous sommes là ?

-Oui… Il est à l'hôpital et j'ai envie de faire comme si de rien n'était…, soupire-t-il, désespéré par ses propres désirs.

-Ayo. Ce que tu t'offres n'est pas réel. Tu en es conscient. Je ne vois pas le problème. Tu crois que si on ne couche pas ensemble, il guérira plus vite ? Tu crois que si on ne fait rien, tu pourras l'aider au mieux ? Que tu te sentiras bien ? Je ne veux pas te forcer. Perso, si tu te sens d'arrêter, toi et moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Si tu veux ne rien faire aujourd'hui, y a pas de soucis. On discute comme on le fait là, et tu ne débourseras rien. Enfin rien en dehors du prix de cette chambre.

-Lia me fait une ristourne.

Ayoros sort des billets de sa poche et les tend à Kanon.

-Tu veux que je devienne Saga, alors ?, demande celui-ci en les acceptant.

-Non. Pas tout de suite. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux vraiment. Ni ce que je peux assumer. Pour le moment, j'aimerais juste m'allonger à côté de toi.

-You're the boss, boss. Allez… viens.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Minos passe la tête dans la chambre de son frère.

-Eaque ?

-Dans le dressing !

-Et puis-je savoir ce que tu y fais ?

-De la réorganisation structurelle pour mettre en valeur mes achats compulsifs de ce week-end, pourquoi ?

Minos soupire. Le brun a dépensé une véritable fortune en vêtements en tout genre, dans quelques boutiques de la capitale. Il sait exactement pourquoi. Ils savent tous les deux pourquoi. Mais à quoi bon s'excuser ? A quoi cela servirait-il ? Thétis est sa fiancée.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à acheter ce genre de tenues. Pas qu'elles ne t'aillent pas, au contraire même. Mais tu sais, ajoute l'aîné en se calant contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre, il te suffit d'une chemise et d'un pantalon un peu ajusté pour que tous les hommes en viennent à vouloir se damner pour un seul de tes sourires.

Ce qui n'est guère du goût de l'aîné des Judge, d'ailleurs. Il apprécierait assez de ne pas avoir l'impression que la moitié de la planète dévore son frère des yeux, et ce quelque soit l'orientation sexuelle de la moitié en question. Ce n'est pas nécessairement du désir qu'il voit au fond de ces pupilles… mais de l'envie, systématiquement. Envie de posséder, de se faire posséder… ou de lui ressembler. Il déteste ça. Pour ce qui est des œillades féminines, son amant n'étant absolument pas intéressé par le beau sexe, le désagrément est bien moindre. Eaque passe la tête en dehors du dressing.

-Toi, c'est pour un regard, que tout le monde, hommes comme femmes, se damnerait. Et ce quelque soit ta tenue.

-Que m'importe ? Je suis fiancé et je t'ai, toi.

-C'est bien pour cela qu'ils n'espèrent pas, même dans leurs rêves les plus fous, que tu leur accordes un sourire, mon amour, déclare le brun en retournant dans son antre. Pas pour nous deux, évidemment, mais parce qu'ils te pensent hétérosexuel et fidèle.

-Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, objecte froidement l'aîné.

Eaque soupire et referme la porte du dressing derrière lui avant de s'adosser contre elle, le visage baissé.

-Tu as une façon de dire ça…

-Eaque…

-Je sais. Je sais. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de regarder la réalité en face. Ni de dire la vérité.

-La vérité, murmure Minos en venant prendre son amant dans ses bras, c'est que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Le seul. L'unique. Je t'aime, Eaque. Je t'aime. Sans toi, il y a longtemps que je serais devenu fou.

-Fou ?

-Mon masque, mon amour. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux l'ôter complètement. Il n'y a que toi…

Minos se penche et goûte les lèvres de son frère. Cette saveur de fraise. Ce délicieux parfum sucré qui agit sur lui comme le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Eaque ne répond pas à son baiser. Il sait pourquoi. Il sait qu'il va falloir qu'il lui prouve son désir. Sa passion. Son amour. Ce sentiment qu'il passe son temps à nier, au dehors. Et même souvent, de plus en plus souvent, entre ces murs même.

-Il n'y a jamais eu que toi pour me connaître, Eaque…

Il quitte les lèvres pour embrasser la gorge tandis que ses mains parcourent le visage délicat et la chevelure brune. Tandis que leurs corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Eaque ne fait toujours pas le moindre mouvement. Eaque ne pousse pas le moindre soupir de plaisir. Eaque doit lui en vouloir. Enormément. Il comprend. Il aimerait tant que son frère lui pardonne la souffrance qu'il lui inflige.

Il sent son amant frissonner malgré tout. Cela le transporte et le désespère. Il est conscient de le faire souffrir de plus en plus régulièrement. Et d'être de moins en moins capable de s'en excuser. Comment demander pardon alors qu'il sait que demain, qu'après-demain cette même douleur reviendra, pour exactement les mêmes causes ? Dans le pardon, dans le repentir, il y a la promesse tacite de la cessation de la torture… Cela n'arrivera jamais. En demandant pardon à Eaque, il aurait l'impression de lui mentir. Et c'est la seule chose à laquelle il se refuse. Il ne lui a jamais menti. Jamais. Alors plutôt que d'utiliser des mots au risque de commettre cet ultime acte de trahison, il lui montre à quel point il l'aime.

-J'ai envie de toi… J'ai tellement envie de toi… J'ai tellement besoin de toi…

Il déboutonne la chemise de son frère. Doucement. Au ralenti. Il se frustre volontairement. Il sait qu'Eaque aime qu'il prenne parfois son temps. Même s'il sait qu'il aime aussi quand il se montre empressé. Tout est une question d'équilibre, de précision, de nuance. Il faut que tout soit parfait. Absolument parfait. Il faut que ce moment soit digne d'Eaque. Il embrasse délicatement ce torse brûlant qui se couvre de chair de poule. Ses doigts glissent le long de ses flancs. Une caresse. Pas trop légère pour signifier qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un jeu, que son désir est réel. Pas trop appuyée, pour lui montrer qu'il se contient encore, par amour pour lui. Qu'il attendra sa permission. Que jamais, jamais, il ne le forcera à quoique ce soit. Qu'il l'aime trop pour ça. Qu'il est totalement soumis à sa volonté. Eaque ne lui donne jamais d'ordre… mais il est le seul à qui il serait prêt à obéir pour une autre raison que son devoir. Les premiers soupirs. Les premiers gémissements. Il sent son esprit et son corps s'embraser. Et enfin… les première paroles.

-Fais-moi l'amour, Minos…

Eaque le croit. Eaque lui a accordé son pardon. Eaque a, de nouveau, foi en lui. C'est un miracle. A chaque fois. Il l'effeuille. Il se déshabille. Il le couvre de baisers. Il s'enivre de ses cris, il s'enivre de son odeur, de sa peau. De son corps. De sa présence. De lui. Personne ne peut comprendre le sentiment qui l'unit à Eaque. Ce n'est pas juste de l'amour. Et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il l'aime.

Il le regarde, alors qu'il tend son si beau visage vers le ciel. Vision d'extase qui ne fait que renforcer son propre plaisir, son propre désir. Plus rien n'existe que les yeux clos de son frère, que ces lèvres desquelles s'échappent les preuves de sa jouissance. Cette jouissance qu'il provoque. Qu'il lui offre. Comme preuve de son amour. C'est parce qu'ils s'aiment, qu'ils éprouvent autant de plaisir. C'est parce qu'il aime Eaque plus que tout que leurs étreintes sont les plus les plus merveilleuses qui puissent exister. Il le regarde et il se sent heureux. Aucune personne au monde n'est plus belle que son amant en cet instant. Un dernier coup de rein. La libération d'Eaque. La sienne qui suit presque aussitôt. Ils s'agrippent l'un à l'autre, comme pour prolonger ces instants de plaisir absolu. Ces instants de pur bonheur. Où plus rien ne compte qu'eux. Et puis, les effets s'estompent. Il ne reste plus qu'une douce volupté qui les enveloppe. Les battements de leurs deux cœurs se calment. Ils reprennent leur souffle. Ils glissent dans un bel ensemble le long de la porte du dressing pour venir échouer doucement sur le sol de la chambre. Au-dessus d'eux, Andy Warhol est toujours décoiffé.

-J'adore ta façon de nous faire patienter jusqu'à l'heure du repas, mon amour, murmure le cadet toujours blotti dans les bras de son frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

Est-ce qu'un jour Eaque lui fera des reproches au sujet de leur relation ? Il exprime parfois, fugacement, des regrets ou une légère peine, mais… leurs disputes, leurs vraies disputes n'ont pour sujet que Rhadamanthe. Et éventuellement les Solo. Et pourtant Eaque aurait tant de raison de lui en vouloir, de le couvrir d'insultes pour la manière dont il le traite.

-Minos ?, s'inquiète le brun devant l'absence de réaction de son frère.

-Je t'aime, Eaque.

-Je sais…

L'aîné sent que son amant est perplexe, entre ses bras. Il se serre davantage contre lui. Ce qu'il aimerait que le monde disparaisse. Que le temps s'arrête. Que la réalité continue de les ignorer. Qu'il reste Minos. Tout simplement Minos. L'amant d'Eaque. Qu'il n'ait pas l'impression de redevenir l'Héritier Judge. Mais c'est idiot. C'est puéril. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est. L'Empereur.

-Minos… Vraiment, tu m'inquiètes en ce moment.

-Je ne suis pas venu dans ta chambre sans raison particulière, avoue l'aîné d'une voix grave. Thétis vient d'appeler. Elle a trouvé un appartement.

-Si vite ?, s'étonne le brun.

-De ce que j'ai compris, elle s'est décidée pour un meublé du seizième. Elle compte s'y installer dans un premier temps. Jusqu'au mariage. Julian l'y rejoindra lorsque le transfert du siège sera effectif. Peut-être même avec Sirene. Et ils chercheront chacun autre chose une fois sur place.

-Minos… ?

-Oui ?

-Vous comptez vous installer ici, une fois mariés, toi et Thétis ?

Tant qu'il était évident qu'elle continuerait à habiter Deauville, la question ne se posait pas. Mais la situation a sensiblement changé.

-Ce n'est pas un sujet que nous avons abordé pour le moment, confesse Minos. Mais je te promets que je ferai tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Cette demeure restera la notre. A tous les trois.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu ne vivras plus ici, toi non plus.

-Tu préfèrerais l'autre option ? Qu'elle soit ici chez elle, véritablement ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non…

Si Thétis devenait la maîtresse du Manoir, il ne serait plus concevable de l'empêcher d'accéder au grenier. Or le grenier leur appartient. Cela fait douze ans que personne, en dehors d'eux et Rhadamanthe, n'y est monté. Pas même Charon. Du temps où leurs parents vivaient encore, l'accès en avait été condamné. C'est là qu'ils se sont avoué leur amour. C'est là qu'ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois. Et c'est là qu'ils se sont fait surprendre, les deux fois. Le grenier est leur sanctuaire. Il est hors de question qu'un étranger le profane. Et surtout pas Thétis.

-Elle m'a dit aussi que Sanctuary a déposé un dossier pour l'appel d'offre du Ministère de la Culture. C'est un de leurs amis là-bas qui les a prévenus.

-Un de leurs espions plutôt.

Minos acquiesce en silence. Eaque fronce les sourcils.

-C'est la première fois que Gemini s'attaque aux Solo, non ?

-En effet. Du moins autant que je m'en souvienne.

Les deux frères se regardent. C'est étrange. Vraiment très étrange.

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Il est pratiquement vingt-et-une heures lorsque Gabriel pénètre dans son appartement. Il a eu les plus grandes difficultés pour revenir en métro de Saint-François. Ce fait doit certainement avoir une explication. Dont il se moque éperdument.

Il ne prend pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il quitte ses chaussures, et les range, du bout du pied, contre le meuble d'entrée. Il avance dans la pièce sombre. Il retire son manteau et le pose sur le dossier d'un canapé deux places, tandis qu'il s'effondre sur son homologue, plus grand, le visage tourné vers le plafond qu'il devine grâce aux lumières de la ville que la baie vitrée laisse passer. Il regarde les ombres noires qui se distinguent à peine dans l'obscurité ambiante. Aucun bruit. Seulement le silence. Seulement le calme. Seulement le souvenir de Saga dans son lit d'hôpital.

Les choses sont un peu moins graves que ce qu'ils ont d'abord craint. La cirrhose est bien là, mais il n'y a pas encore d'insuffisance hépatique. Et toujours pas le moindre signe de maladie inflammatoire de l'intestin. Saga a accepté la possibilité d'une greffe du foie lorsque les médecins le jugeront le plus pertinent, lui qui, jusqu'à présent, ne voulait envisager cette opération qu'en ultime recours. Et ils ont apparemment trouvé une combinaison d'analgésiques efficaces. Il faudra voir à moyen terme et dans un cadre de vie habituel si Saga les tolère aussi bien qu'il semble le faire à présent, mais force est de constater qu'il ne somnole pas trop et qu'il souffre beaucoup moins. Quant aux problèmes de dépendance, ils y penseront à un autre moment. Plus tard. Après la greffe. Ou quand les médicaments cesseront d'agir. Parallèlement, les mesures organisationnelles prises à Sanctuary semblent plutôt efficaces, même si elles ne font que gérer et diminuer l'impact d'une situation de crise. En résumé, aujourd'hui a plutôt été une bonne journée.

Alors pourquoi se sent-il à ce point fatigué ? Il n'a même pas envie de monter les marches qui le conduiraient jusqu'à son lit. Il n'a pas envie de se lever pour se préparer un thé ou pour prendre un livre. Il n'a même pas envie de dormir. Ce soir plus qu'aucun autre, il se sent extrêmement las.

Le téléphone qui sonne. Il ne se lève même pas. Il réalise vaguement qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de voir s'il avait des appels en absence. La voix de Shaka s'élève dans l'appartement, tandis que le répondeur enregistre son message. L'avocat lui demande des précisions sur un dossier. Et des nouvelles de Saga. Ça attendra demain. Il n'a pas envie de bouger pour lui répondre.

Gabriel ferme les yeux. Il n'est pas fait pour être un leader. Il n'en a pas le charisme. Contrairement à Saga, il n'insuffle pas d'énergie aux personnes qui l'entourent. Il ne peut être qu'un soutien. Pas une force motrice. Chacun arrive à puiser chez Saga, dans sa présence même, une forme d'envie, une forme d'enthousiasme. Gabriel sait bien qu'il ne sera jamais digne de prendre sa place. Depuis deux jours, il s'en rend compte. Comment feront-ils si, un jour, Saga n'est plus en état de diriger la compagnie ? Comment feront-ils si… ?

Une larme coule lentement du coin de son œil gauche. Il la sent glisser le long de sa tempe, puis dans un creux de son oreille. Une autre suit le même trajet. Une autre encore. Jusqu'à ce que le liquide froid s'écoule le long de son lobe pour venir mouiller son cou et se loger contre sa clavicule. De l'autre côté de son visage, il ne sent rien de tel. Ses cheveux arrêtent les larmes.

Saga va mieux. Saga accepte de penser à l'avenir autrement qu'en préparant sa disparition. Et c'est lui qui tombe maintenant… Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Saga va mieux. Saga semble vouloir sortir de sa déprime, ou de sa dépression. Gabriel n'a plus besoin, Gabriel a moins besoin de s'en faire pour lui. C'est peut-être ça, le problème. Maintenant, il a plus de temps pour lui-même. Pendant des semaines, il s'est efforcé de ne pas penser à ses sentiments. Et maintenant, c'est son désespoir qui prend le dessus. Il réalise à quel point Saga est devenu toute sa vie.

Durant son enfance, durant son adolescence, l'idée de se retrouver seul ne le tourmentait pas. Vraiment pas. Il l'était, par la force des choses. Seul au milieu de sa classe. Seul au milieu du monde. L'absence de contact ne le dérangeait pas. Au point que ses camarades ont été jusqu'à penser qu'il les prenait de haut, qu'il les méprisait. Ils se sont mis à le rejeter à leur tour, à l'isoler. Il ne s'en est jamais offusqué. Les choses étaient ainsi. Et de toute façon, l'affect tenait peu de place dans sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes. Depuis dix ans, il n'est plus seul. C'est un temps incroyablement long, dix ans, pour lui qui n'en a que vingt-six. Depuis dix ans, il s'est greffé à la vie de Saga. Et il doit bien reconnaître qu'il redoute de se retrouver seul à nouveau. Il ne veut pas retourner à la vie qu'il menait avant Saga. Il ne veut pas le perdre. Il lui a menti. Jamais il ne pourra accepter l'idée de sa mort. Jamais.

Il s'endort, sur son canapé, sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Sans savoir à quel moment il s'est arrêté de pleurer. Plus tard, il se réveillera et il montera jusqu'à son lit. Pas qu'il en ait particulièrement envie mais il n'est pas certain d'entendre son réveil depuis le salon. Il ne peut se permettre d'être en retard au siège de Sanctuary. Il faut qu'il tienne la maison, le temps que Saga se remette.


	18. Samedi 11 Mars

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :_ _Rhadamanthe et Kanon ont pris rendez-vous pour aller faire du chawal (si ! c'est comme ça qu'on dit, d'abord !). Ayoros s'interroge sur ses sentiments pour Saga et sa relation avec Kanon. Thétis s'est trouvé un appartement – au grand désespoir des deux aînés Judge. Et Camus a eu un petit coup de blues… dû au contrecoup du stress des dernières semaines._

_NdA__ : Merci pour votre soutien ! et pour vos commentaires ! et pour tout en fait :p Comme suite à des problèmes techniques, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre le week-end dernier, mais que j'avais eu la bonne idée de ne pas trop m'arrêter d'écrire entre deux rafraichissements frénétiques (ça m'arrive parfois, d'avoir de bonnes idée... ^^), et comme il m'en a été fait la suggestion, je vous propose aujourd'hui l'épisode que vous auriez dû avoir mercredi. Et comme ça, Dimanche, on repart sur un rythme normal. _

_Vala, vala. J'espère que cet épisode vous plaira._

_

* * *

_Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Dans l'immense lit à baldaquin aux dais brodés d'or, alors que la lumière du jour est filtrée par les volets encore clos, Eaque admire le contraste saisissant des cheveux de Minos sur les draps violets, sombres, presque noirs. Son frère dort encore. Il est sur le dos, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'intérieur du lit, le laissant voir de trois-quarts à son amant, fasciné de constater une nouvelle fois à quel point les oppositions révèlent la beauté de l'homme de sa vie. _Laissez-le arpenter les ténèbres et vous verrez à quel point il éclaire le monde._ Eaque sourit. C'est vrai jusque dans ses tenues vestimentaires. Ceux qui ne le connaissent pas ne voient dans ses habituelles tenues sombres qu'un moyen pour lui de compenser la clarté de son teint, la blancheur de sa chevelure, l'or froid de ses yeux et de révéler sa nature, faite d'une obscurité d'ébène, d'une noirceur que seuls connaissent ceux qui ont perdu leur humanité. D'autres, qui en savent davantage, y voient au contraire une façon de les faire ressortir, d'attirer le regard sur cette part de divin qui demeure en lui, et qui envoûte ceux qui l'approchent. Ce que les gens sont idiots, tout de même. Comme si Minos avait besoin de ce genre d'artifice pour susciter l'admiration. Mais la vie est ainsi faite. Mais Minos est ainsi fait. Il n'est pas une seule de ses décisions, fût-elle la plus anecdotique, qui ne soit pas analysée, décortiquée, interprétée et source de tous les commentaires.

Tout au long de sa vie, Minos a lancé des modes à son corps défendant. C'était amusant, au début, de voir les autres enfants le copier instinctivement, jusqu'à la manière de nouer leur écharpe autour du cou ou le choix du contenu de leur goûter. Et le jour où, ils étaient encore en primaire, il avait troqué son cartable d'écolier pour un autre de cuir noir, il n'avait pas fallu une semaine pour que le changement se répande comme une traînée de poudre. Peut-être qu'une part de leur amour vient de là. Peut-être est-il né dans le fait qu'Eaque n'avait pas délaissé son sac à dos informe. Et qu'il était toujours resté fidèle aux pommes de sa maman, même lorsque Minos déclarait ouverte la saison des poires.

C'était amusant au début, oui. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Eaque trouvait cela amusant. De voir le pouvoir que son ami avait sur les gens. Ce pouvoir contre lequel lui-même se sentait plus ou moins immunisé, et ce malgré les sentiments qui l'unissaient déjà à ce garçon aux yeux d'or. Minos, lui, n'avait jamais trouvé cela très drôle. Lorsqu'il en avait pris conscience, il avait d'abord haussé les épaules. Le reste du monde était majoritairement composé de moutons et lui était de la race des bergers. C'était ce que ses parents lui répétaient depuis qu'il était né et cela se vérifiait. Cette constatation n'avait guère d'intérêt autre que celui de la confirmation d'un dogme qui était à ses yeux une vérité absolue. Mais cela s'était, une fois, retourné contre Rhadamanthe. Une histoire de bonnets et de cagoules. Une histoire ridicule. Les élèves de primaire n'avaient pas reconnu, dans ce bébé de maternelle qui ne disait rien et qui ne portait pas le couvre-chef hivernal réglementaire – le bonnet, cette année-là –, le petit frère de leur idole. Ils s'en étaient pris à lui. Ils s'étaient moqués. Ils l'avaient bousculé. Jusqu'à ce que Minos et Eaque arrivent et voient Rhadamanthe à terre, en train de pleurer en silence. Minos était devenu fou. Il s'était battu, frappant de toutes ses forces des enfants qui n'osaient pas se défendre contre lui. Eaque avait essayé de l'arrêter, sans succès. Seul Rhadamanthe était parvenu à calmer la fureur destructrice de son grand frère. Il s'était remis debout, il s'était approché et il avait pris le bas de son pull dans sa main, le secouant légèrement pour attirer son attention.

- Arrête. Te bats pas. Faut pas que tu te battes. Je vais bien. Tu vois : je pleure plus.

Les dernières larmes de Rhadamanthe avaient signifié la fin de l'enfance de Minos.

Retour au présent. Dans le lit, Minos ouvre les yeux. Son frère le regarde. Il y a de la tristesse au fond des prunelles améthyste.

- Eaque ? s'inquiète aussitôt l'aîné. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste quelques souvenirs…

Le brun se rapproche de son amant et lui donne un baiser tendre et délicat. Il frissonne à ce contact. Les lèvres de Minos sont toujours fraîches. Minos a le goût de la rosée du matin. La saveur de l'aube naissante. Son parfait opposé et son exact semblable, lui qui se considère plus ou moins comme incarnant le crépuscule.

- Bonjour, mon amour, lui murmure-t-il en souriant.

Et Minos lui sourit en retour. Rien au monde n'est plus sublime que son amant qui lui sourit, le matin, au réveil.

- Bonjour, mon cœur, chuchote l'aîné. Bien dormi ?

- Comme toujours quand je dors avec toi.

- Menteur. J'ai les pieds froids.

- Et alors ? Je les adore, tes pieds gelés.

Et pour prouver ses dires, Eaque glisse sous les draps. Minos ne tente même pas de protester. Il se laisse faire, absolument passif, alangui contre son oreiller, les bras légèrement écartés. Les caresses et les baisers sont langoureux et délicieux. Il sent les mains d'Eaque entourer ses chevilles, remonter le long de ses mollets… Lorsqu'il prend conscience que son frère a atteint ses cuisses, il se permet une objection.

- Mes pieds sont nettement plus bas, Eaque.

- Mais qui a dit qu'il n'y a que tes pieds qui m'intéressent ?

- Tu es un obsédé et un pervers.

- Considérant ton statut d'expert dans ce domaine, je me range à ton avis et accepte les deux qualificatifs.

Minos étouffe un petit rire : son frère vient de se mettre à caresser ses côtes.

- Arrête… tu me chatouilles…

- Pourquoi arrêterais-je alors que c'est précisément mon but ?

- Tu n'es vraiment pas…

Minos ne finit pas sa phrase. La porte de la chambre vient de s'ouvrir brusquement sur un Sylphide parfaitement affolé. Dans le lit, les deux frères se sont aussitôt redressés. Depuis quand les domestiques ont-ils le droit de pénétrer dans une chambre sans frapper ?

- Monsieur ! C'est…

- Et bien quoi, Sylphide ? s'énerve Minos.

- C'est Mademoiselle Thétis ! Elle vient de passer les grilles… Elle sera là dans… deux minutes. A peine.

Moins que ça. La porte du rez-de-chaussée vient de s'ouvrir.

- Eaque. Le dressing. Vite.

Ils ne peuvent pas risquer qu'elle le voie sortir de la chambre. Le domestique les laisse seuls. Le cadet est déjà en train de récupérer ses vêtements, tandis que son frère refait plus ou moins le lit, en priant pour ne pas laisser de cheveu brun visible. Ils échangent un dernier regard avant qu'Eaque ne referme la porte de la penderie sur lui. Minos soupire, s'assoit sur le rebord de son lit et attrape son peignoir de satin. Il l'enfile au moment même où sa fiancée entre dans sa chambre. Sans frapper. Elle est magnifique. Elle porte une robe bleu pâle, courte, et pratiquement transparente, vaporeuse, qui laisse deviner les courbes de son corps mises en valeur par le corset clair qui fait partie intégrante de cette tenue plus que suggestive.

- Ma chérie… Quelle surprise… !

- Une bonne, j'espère…

- Cela me semblait aussi évident qu'implicite. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence à mon réveil ?

-Deux choses, mon amour, minaude la jeune femme en faisant glisser sa main sur une des commodes de la chambre. La première est que j'ai rendez-vous à midi et demi pour récupérer les clés de mon nouvel appartement.

- Oh… et bien voilà une excellente nouvelle.

Il se lève. Il a plus ou moins réussi à faire retomber l'excitation que les jeux de son frère avaient provoquée. Il s'approche de Thétis et la prend dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassent. Avec retenue. Avec distinction. Presque avec courtoisie. Ils n'ont jamais été pour les grands débordements affectifs l'un envers l'autre. Même en privé.

- Et pour l'autre raison ?

- Je ne pensais pas te trouver encore couché à cette heure. Ta grippe te fatigue encore ?

- C'est possible, acquiesce diplomatiquement Minos.

- Mais je ne me plains pas, mon chéri… Au contraire. Tu sais combien je te trouve attirant au saut du lit… Quand tu te redeviens exactement… toi.

Thétis est amoureuse de l'Empereur. Et l'Empereur doit bien reconnaître que la future Impératrice ne le laisse pas indifférent. Il l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse. Il y a du désir dans ce baiser. Presque de la passion. Une part de lui pousse des cris d'orfraies. Eaque est dans le dressing. Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire est absolument monstrueux. Mais quoi ? Il a vu l'éclat dans les yeux de sa fiancée. Elle a envie de lui. La repousser maintenant est impossible. Et puis cette part de lui qui hurle, ce n'est qu'une part de son enfance qui ne veut pas mourir, qui ne veut pas admettre la réalité. Cette réalité qui lui interdit à jamais de pouvoir être avec celui qui aurait pu être le seul amour de sa vie... Et puis Eaque a des amants. Eaque non plus n'est pas fidèle. Il sait bien ce que c'est. Et il comprendra. Parce qu'Eaque est au courant. Parce que Minos ne lui a jamais menti.

- Faites-moi l'amour, Minos Judge, lui intime la jeune femme.

- Avec plaisir. Mais dans ce cas… regardez-moi, Mademoiselle ma fiancée. Je veux voir tes yeux, mon amour. Je veux voir tes yeux pendant que je t'aime.

Dans le dressing, Eaque a le sentiment de mourir. Autour de lui, il n'y a plus rien. Juste un grand vide. Les Ténèbres. Et sa lumière est partie. Les soupirs, les cris, les gémissements lui parviennent à peine. Qu'ils soient de jouissance ou de douleur, il ne saurait pas les distinguer. Il n'entend plus rien. Parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à entendre. Tout a disparu. Le monde. La vie. Le temps. Plus rien n'existe. Lorsqu'à un moment, Minos ouvre la porte du dressing et le secoue pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, il n'en a pas vraiment conscience. Son frère semble s'énerver. Lui-même a l'impression de flotter. Minos l'attrape par le bras et le force à se lever, lui intimant le silence. A quoi bon ? Les fantômes ne parlent pas, si ? Quoiqu'il en soit, les vivants ne doivent pas pouvoir les entendre. Minos le pousse dehors. Avec ses vêtements. Il le pousse dans les bras de Sylphide, à qui il explique que Thétis est dans la salle de bain et qu'il faut conduire Eaque dans sa chambre. La porte se referme. Eaque sent qu'on l'entraine quelque part. Sylphide lui demande s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Eaque ne répond rien. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le portrait de Warhol qu'il réalise où il est. Qu'il réalise d'où il vient. Qu'il réalise ce qu'il s'est passé. Il s'effondre sur le sol. Avec une seule idée en tête : quoiqu'il arrive maintenant, il ne doit pas se mettre à hurler.

Il ne doit pas faire de bruit : l'Empereur et la future Impératrice ne sont qu'à deux chambres de là.

* * *

Paris – Montmartre

Dans la salle de bain, Kanon se tient face à la glace, les deux mains fermement cramponnées au rebord du lavabo. Il fixe longuement son reflet. Il pousse un soupir. Il a l'air parfaitement désespéré.

- Kanon ! Sors de là ! Faut que je lance la machine ! Je te rappelle qu'on est pratiquement en pénurie de chaussettes propres !

Comme s'il n'était pas au courant… Il a fallu qu'il passe une heure à retourner tout l'appartement pour mettre la main sur deux paires non trouées, non dépareillées, et propres donc. Il a même réveillé Milo en finissant par débarquer dans sa chambre sur les coups d'onze heures et demie, pour vérifier dans le tas des chaussettes solitaires s'il ne trouvait pas la copine de celle qu'il avait découvert dans ses propres affaires. Il secoue la tête et déverrouille la porte. Le DJ entre aussitôt, les bras chargés de tee-shirts, de caleçon et de chaussettes.

- Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça va faire pratiquement une heure que tu es enfermé là-dedans…

- J'arrive à rien avec mes cheveux…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as faire de tes cheveux, sérieux ? Ils vont t'obliger à mettre un de ses chapeaux là, sur le cheval.

- Une bombe, Milo. Ça s'appelle une bombe.

- Mais genre… Monsieur joue les spécialistes parce qu'il a surfé cinq minutes sur internet pour trouver trois mots de vocabulaire… Aide-moi plutôt, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

Kanon ouvre le tambour de la machine, permettant ainsi à Milo d'y déposer sa cargaison. Il se retourne vers son ami, bras croisés, après avoir versé un peu de lessive liquide dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet. Au jugé.

- Et puis, si j'étais toi, je m'inquièterais pas pour ma coiffure, qui n'est pas franchement pire que d'habitude, mais plus pour mon éventuel retard.

- Quel retard ?

-Regarde ton portable.

Kanon sort son téléphone de sa poche et le déverrouille pour enlever le mode veille…

- GNIIIIII ! Milo ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu !

- Et tu crois que je fais quoi, là ?

- Mais tu aurais dû venir me prévenir avant ! hurle le serveur en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Il est midi et quart. Non mais vraiment ! On ne peut compter sur personne ! Personne ! Il récupère le sac qu'il a eu la bonne idée de commencer à préparer hier soir. Surtout que le choix du pantalon lui a causé un sérieux problème. Son inconnu a bien précisé qu'il devait prévoir une tenue qui ne craignait rien. Mais tout ce qui ne craint pas dans sa garde robe est tout aussi troué que la moyenne de ses chaussettes. Enfin… il a réussi à trouver un jean qui date de quelques années. La couleur n'est pas géniale… - il se demande d'ailleurs ce qui lui a pris d'acheter un jean violine…- mais il a l'avantage certain de ne pas laisser voir son boxer, ce qui lui parait beaucoup plus adapté à l'équitation. Et puis il faut bien admettre qu'il n'a pas forcément envie de révéler à sa statue qu'il porte des jeans troués… Il prend la paire de bottes en caoutchouc qu'il a achetée pour l'occasion et la balance dans le sac de sport qu'il referme en quatrième vitesse. Il enfile ses chaussures, attrape son manteau, cale le sac sur son épaule et se précipite dans le couloir.

- J'y vais, Milo ! A ce soir !

- A ce soir… !

Appuyé contre le mur, entre la porte de la salle de bains et celle de la chambre de Kanon, le DJ regarde son meilleur ami quitter l'appartement, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, Minos est inquiet. Thétis vient de partir. Ils ont rendez-vous dans une heure, pour déjeuner ensemble dans son nouvel appartement. Julian les rejoindra dans l'après-midi pour discuter du cas de Sanctuary. Il a fallu que Minos trouve une excuse absurde pour ne pas accompagner sa fiancée immédiatement mais l'état pratiquement catatonique dans lequel il a trouvé Eaque le préoccupe trop pour qu'il ne règle pas ce problème en priorité. Il frappe. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes mais les circonstances sont très particulières. Pas de réponse. Sylphide et Charon lui ont pourtant assuré qu'il n'avait pas quitté cette pièce. Il abaisse la poignée et pousse doucement la porte.

- Eaque ?

C'est alors qu'il le voit, en caleçon, en position quasi fœtale, à même le sol, devant son dressing.

- Eaque !

Il se précipite, se jette à genoux, l'entoure de ses bras, le couvre de baisers et de caresses, le serre contre lui.

- Eaque… Dis-moi ce qu'il y a… Eaque… Mon amour, dis-moi…

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, murmure le brun dans ses bras.

- Pardon…? demande son frère qui n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, répète Eaque un peu plus fort.

- Comment… ?

- Mon amour. C'est comme ça que tu l'as appelée, elle. Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles comme ça. Plus jamais.

- Mais enfin…

- Plus jamais, Minos.

Il se dégage, il s'écarte. Il se lève. Il titube jusqu'au bar. Il se sert une vodka et s'assoit sur la banquette, juste à côté. Il n'a toujours pas eu le moindre regard pour son frère.

- Eaque… tu me fais peur, murmure Minos toujours assis sur le sol.

Le brun semble trouver la remarque très amusante, alors qu'il vide son verre d'un trait et qu'il se ressert aussitôt, toujours sous les yeux inquiets de son amant.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus que je t'appelle… mon amour ?

- N'emploie plus ces mots devant moi ! Je te l'interdis, Minos ! Je ne veux plus jamais les entendre sortir de ta bouche !

Le brun a hurlé. Il a manqué briser la bouteille de vodka contre le petit réfrigérateur. Il darde des yeux brûlants de rage sur son frère. L'incompréhension de son aîné, qui n'a toujours pas bougé, se lit sur son visage. Que le cadet n'ait pas apprécié la situation, il peut le comprendre. Qu'il ait trouvé cela extrêmement douloureux, il le conçoit… Il trouve même cela normal. Parfaitement normal. Mais pourquoi l'empêcher de l'appeler ainsi ? Pourquoi vouloir nier leur relation… ?

- Mais je t'aime. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas… ?

- Arrête ! Arrête Minos ! Je ne supporterai pas de l'entendre encore ! Pas après… ça !

- Après… Mais… Mais tu t'attendais à quoi, Eaque ?

La question, la surprise de Minos est sincère. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son frère réagit comme ça. Et il sent qu'il commence à s'énerver. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sent victime d'une injustice de la part de l'homme de sa vie. L'homme de sa vie qui continue à rugir et à s'emporter. Qui continue à hurler.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas !

- C'est ma fiancée, Eaque ! Je vais me marier avec elle ! Nous fonderons une famille ! Je ne t'ai jamais menti !

- Je sais ! Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu étais d'accord !

- Pas pour que tu fasses l'amour avec elle ! Que vous couchiez ensemble… soit ! Mais ce que tu lui as dit… Je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'à moi que tu le disais !

- Mais réveille-toi ! Ouvre les yeux ! Si je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'Empire, ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous, si je veux l'épouser, je dois l'aimer ! Elle n'est pas le genre de femmes à se satisfaire d'une mascarade sans âme !

- Parce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? Ce n'était même pas juste… ?

L'horreur pure et simple, sur le visage du brun. Minos la reçoit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il faut qu'il se défende. Et la seule défense qu'il connaisse, c'est l'attaque.

- Je t'en prie… épargne-moi les crises de jalousie ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit pour tes amants, alors laisse-moi tranquille avec elle !

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Ils ne comptaient pas ! Ils n'ont jamais compté !

- Tu vas me dire que Valentine ne compte pas ? rugit l'aîné, ivre de colère. Que Myu ne représente rien pour toi ? Que tu n'as jamais eu d'affection pour aucun des hommes qui ont partagé ton lit ? Que tu n'as jamais apprécié leurs caresses ? Que tu n'as jamais éprouvé de plaisir en faisant l'amour avec eux ?

- Mais je ne les aimais pas ! Pas comme ça !

- Arrête de mentir, Eaque ! Moi, je ne t'ai jamais menti ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas Thétis ! Je n'ai jamais prétendu ne pas l'aimer ! Et toi, tu me mens ! Tu me mens quand tu dis que je te suffis !

- Mais non !

- Alors pourquoi me trompes-tu encore maintenant ?

- Quoi ?

La colère d'Eaque est retombée comme un soufflé. Celle de Minos par contre semble enfler encore.

- Ces hommes avec qui tu flirtes ! Ces hommes avec qui tu couches depuis ton retour ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Que je ne vois rien ? Que je ne vois pas combien tu les désires ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu as envie d'eux ? Tu crois que… que c'est facile pour moi de te surprendre, à chaque soirée, à chaque sortie que nous faisons, en train d'en embrasser un autre ? De me dire que si personne n'était arrivé… il… il…

Minos est tellement écœuré et furieux qu'il est incapable de finir sa phrase. Imaginer qu'un autre que lui puisse posséder le corps de son frère, et que celui-ci en retire du plaisir… Savoir qu'Eaque désire sentir ces hommes en lui… Rien n'est pire au monde. Rien. Enfin si. Des choses seraient pires. S'il arrivait malheur à Rhadamanthe, par exemple. Mais il n'est pas en état d'y penser. Tout ce qui occupe son esprit, en cet instant, c'est le souvenir d'Eaque et de ce metteur en scène, dans les coulisses de l'Opéra Bastille. Des bras de cet homme insignifiant entourant son amant et de ses mains qui commençaient à vouloir le débarrasser de sa chemise… Si Julian et lui-même ne les avaient pas surpris… Cela avait fait scandale. Mais le scandale n'était rien en face de la jalousie que Minos avait ressentie. Il avait eu envie de tuer cet homme. La douleur, le sentiment de trahison avaient été atroces. Et l'Empereur avait dû rester de marbre pendant qu'à l'intérieur Minos hurlait sa haine et son désespoir… D'autant plus qu'Eaque semblait s'être calmé ces derniers mois… et que Minos avait commencé à espérer qu'il arrivait enfin à… le combler, ou au moins à le satisfaire… malgré tout.

- Moi, j'ai au moins la décence de ne pas t'imposer ce spectacle d'habitude ! hurle Minos. Alors je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure… j'aurais préféré que tu n'aies pas à supporter ce genre de scènes… mais ne fais pas de moi le seul monstre de l'histoire !

Sur la banquette, Eaque s'est mis à pleurer. Il ne dit plus rien. Ses larmes agissent comme un calmant sur Minos. Il est toujours en colère, mais il ne crie plus. Il regarde son frère. L'homme de sa vie. Le seul. L'unique. Qui pleure. A cause de ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Alors il vient se mettre à genoux devant lui.

- Eaque. Je t'en prie… Je t'aime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Les pleurs du brun redoublent.

- Mon…

Non. Ne pas l'appeler mon amour. Son frère, son amour ne veut pas.

- Eaque… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Jamais. Jamais. Mais…

Minos soupire. Il lui caresse tendrement les cheveux et collent leurs deux fronts.

- Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire… Tellement de choses… Pour que tu comprennes, pour que tu sèches tes larmes... Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que j'y aille. On en reparlera quand je reviendrai, d'accord ?

Il entoure de ses mains le visage de son amant qui ne le regarde toujours pas, les yeux fixés sur le verre qu'il serre entre ses mains, entre eux.

- Mais il y a une chose que je veux que tu saches, Eaque. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Le brun ne réagit pas. Il continue de pleurer. Minos l'étreint une dernière fois, avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre. Il a l'impression que tout ce qu'il pourrait ajouter ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Il dévale les marches du grand escalier, ouvre la penderie, récupère son manteau et sort un téléphone portable de la poche intérieure. Une sonnerie.

_- Rhadamanthe Judge._

- Rhada ? Tu es où là ?

_- Sur la route._

- Bien. Tu seras au Manoir dans combien de temps ?

_- Je ne comptais pas rentrer. Je vous ai expliqué que je passais la journée dehors._

- Change tes plans et rentre à la maison.

_-… Non._

- Rentre à la maison et ne discute pas !

_- Minos… _

- Rentre tout de suite, Rhada ! C'est un ordre !

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_

- C'est Eaque…

_- J'arrive. Je suis là dans… vingt minutes._

- Je t'attends.

Les deux frères raccrochent simultanément. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'engager sur l'avenue des Champs Elysées, une Aston Martin vient de faire un écart et d'accélérer. À toute allure, le coupé fait le tour du rond-point de la place de l'Etoile, et, une fois sur l'avenue de la Grande Armée, commence à slalomer entre les voitures, en direction de la Défense.

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel particulier de la famille Gemini

En entrant dans le salon, Saga sourit.

- Vous êtes… de vrais gamins.

Mikael, qui se tient à ses côtés, le regarde ravi.

- C'est juste… mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu nous aimes.

Sur la table basse, des paquets cadeaux sont déposés, en désordre. Il y a aussi une banderole, étendue au-dessus d'un buffet où le repas les attend, qui lui souhaite un bon retour à la maison. Et un fauteuil de relaxation trône en face du canapé, entouré d'un immense nœud turquoise et agrémenté de quelques ballons de baudruche.

- On s'est dit que, de cette façon, tu n'aurais plus à aller dans ta chambre pour te reposer, explique Angelo depuis la porte. Et que tu pourrais participer plus facilement à nos tournois de jeux vidéo.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'un tournoi de Soulcalibur ou de NFS soit très reposant.

- J'ai jamais dit que les deux choses devaient se faire en même temps mais…

- Ton canapé n'est pas très confortable, et l'autre fauteuil m'appartient, complète Gabriel.

- Et tu as décidé ça quand, Gaby ? demande, outré, Mikael.

- Je n'ai rien décidé. C'est un fait.

- Madame Gemini en a fait cadeau à Monsieur Gabriel, intervient doctement Shura qui vient de rejoindre la pièce.

Mikael regarde le majordome.

- Et comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ?

- J'étais là.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai ! réalise Saga. Je m'en souviens !

- On a l'impression d'entendre un amnésique…, soupire Angelo en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Saga… Moi, c'est Angelo, enchanté. Je suis ton garde-du-corps et tu m'as promis une faramineuse augmentation…

Mais Saga ne se soucie pas de la pique. De toute façon, Mikael s'est chargé de faire comprendre à Angelo qu'il ferait mieux de se taire, et ce d'une manière des plus agréables, pendant que Shura s'occupe de faire le service. Gabriel, lui, est venu se porter aux côtés de son meilleur ami qui est parti dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvient de cette soirée, évidemment… Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il venait passer ses week-ends chez les Gemini et Madame Constance lui avait d'autorité pris la main et l'avait installé sur ce fauteuil qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas compris. Alors elle lui avait souri. Constance Gemini avait un sourire qui lui avait toujours paru irréel. Il y avait une grâce chez elle qui lui donnait l'air d'être une apparition.

- Elle te l'avait offert parce que tu ne savais jamais où t'asseoir..., murmure Saga, rêveur et attendri. Et qu'elle voulait que tu saches que tu avais ta place ici.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir dans ton cadeau pour ouvrir tes paquets, le coupe son meilleur ami.

Inutile de s'appesantir sur le passé. Ce souvenir est d'une nostalgie agréable… mais bientôt Kanon va ressurgir dans les pensées de Saga. Ils ne sont pas nombreux ceux qui se souviennent que Saga a eu un jumeau durant quelques mois. Et ils ne sont pas nombreux à connaître encore son nom. Il y a Gabriel, évidemment. Shura aussi. Difficile de passer à côté d'une telle information lorsque durant des jours et des jours les mots les plus répétés entre ces murs, où il travaillait déjà comme domestique deux ans et demi, furent « maintenant, elle est avec Kanon ». Il y a Angelo… L'ancien policier s'était présenté devant son employeur, la veille de la fin de sa période d'essai, et avait exigé, pour rester en poste, que Saga lui révèle son secret. Quant à Mikael… Gabriel ne sait pas si Saga lui en a parlé. Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, il a fait preuve de beaucoup de tact lors des 31 Mai et 12 Novembre derniers.

Mais hormis eux… qui se souvient encore de la tragédie qui a ébranlé la famille Gemini ?

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Minos a quitté la demeure de sa famille à bord de la limousine que conduit Harmakhis. Il est bien trop stressé pour prendre le volant. Il va d'ailleurs devoir se calmer, et trouver une excuse pour justifier de sa mauvaise humeur. Il a rapidement expliqué la situation à son petit frère qui est arrivé exactement dix-neuf minutes après qu'ils aient raccroché avant de s'excuser et de laisser le cadet aux bons soins du benjamin, sans autre consigne que de faire au mieux. Il ne peut pas rester. Rester, cela voudrait dire risquer de voir Thétis revenir. Le terme risque est trop faible, d'ailleurs. C'est une quasi-certitude qu'elle reviendrait au Manoir, peut-être même accompagnée de son frère. Comment pourrait-il leur expliquer l'état d'Eaque ? Et comment pourrait-il imposer à son frère une nouvelle confrontation avec sa fiancée ? S'il le veut le protéger, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de partir. Cette décision va peut-être mettre en péril l'avenir de sa relation avec Eaque… si tant est que son frère considère encore qu'ils ont un avenir ensemble. Il passe une main sur ses yeux. Pour mieux contenir ses larmes. Minos ne doit pas pleurer. L'Empereur ne saurait arborer un visage aux yeux rougis et troublés.

Le blond pénètre dans la chambre de son frère sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Le brun n'a pas bougé. Il pleure, son verre de vodka serré dans ses deux mains. Rhadamanthe ne dit rien. Eaque pleure parfois. C'est rare, mais ça lui arrive. Devant un film, pour une musique. Il ne cherche pas spécialement à maîtriser ses émotions. Ni à les cacher. Du moins pas avec ses frères. Par contre, ce qui l'inquiète davantage, c'est de le voir avec ce verre. Eaque ne boit jamais d'alcool sec. Alors Rhadamanthe vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lentement, il pose une main sur le bras de son frère. Sa main glisse jusqu'à son poignet, jusqu'à ses doigts. Il les accroche tendrement. La main de son frère accepte, au bout de longs instants, de se décrocher du verre, qui tombe lourdement sur le sol et verse son contenu sur l'épais tapis qui a amorti sa chute. Les deux mains finissent par se trouver véritablement. Les doigts s'enlacent et échouent doucement sur la banquette. Entre eux. Au bout d'un moment, Eaque se penche sur le côté. Rhadamanthe lâche sa main et vient l'entourer de son bras, l'attire contre lui et incline la tête pour que ses cheveux blond se mêlent à la chevelure brune. Pendant tout ce temps, les larmes du cadet n'ont pas cessé de couler.

- Je l'ai perdu, murmure le brun. Je l'ai perdu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Minos… Je l'ai perdu.

- C'est faux.

- Je sais ce que je dis, Rhada.

- Minos t'aime. Tu es l'homme de sa vie.

- Oui. Je suis l'homme de sa vie. Et Thétis en est la femme.

- Comment ça ?

- Il l'aime. C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

La voix d'Eaque ne trahit plus aucune émotion, si ce n'est une immense sensation de vide. Le blond encaisse le choc. Avec difficulté.

- Et il a ajouté que, comme il ne me reprochait rien pour mes amants, même pour ceux que j'ai depuis mon retour, je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça.

Rhadamanthe n'ose rien dire. Ce qui signifie qu'il comprend la position de son grand frère. Qu'il la trouve défendable, en tout cas, même si l'idée d'un Minos amoureux de Thétis le bouleverse. Le brun soupire, ramasse son verre et le remplit pour la troisième fois. Il réalise vaguement qu'il est pratiquement nu. Il pose son verre. Il se lève péniblement, attrape son pull qui git non loin et l'enfile, récupère sa vodka et se cale contre un des coins du cosy-corner. Il ne pleure plus. Mais il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aller mieux.

- Ce qui me… fait mal, Rhada, c'est que je n'ai couché avec personne depuis que je suis revenu au Manoir. Enfin, à part lui, évidemment.

- Mais tu…

- Personne, Rhada. Personne.

Il fait tourner le liquide transparent dans son verre.

- Six mois que je suis rentré. Six mois qu'il n'y a plus que lui. Et il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte.

Il boit sa vodka cul-sec. Et se ressert. Il regarde son frère qui a l'air vraiment surpris par cette déclaration.

- Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que si je voulais m'envoyer en l'air avec un type, toi, Minos ou n'importe qui pourriez me surprendre ? À chaque fois, je me débrouille pour qu'on nous interrompe. C'est à peine si je ne distribue pas les convocations à la presse.

- Mais pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Eaque soupire.

- Tu crois que si j'avais changé de comportement du jour au lendemain en m'installant ici, ça n'aurait pas éveillé les soupçons ? Je pensais que ça passerait si je commençais à me calmer maintenant mais… Juste avant _Turandot_, un type que je connais est venu me trouver pour me demander si je n'avais pas découvert l'amour en France… Il me trouve trop sage depuis que je suis rentré. En même temps, je sais que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'ai mis tellement de monde dans mon lit pendant toutes ces années…

- Eaque…

- Et aujourd'hui… Minos en est venu à penser que… que j'ai aimé ou que j'aime peut-être encore… d'autres personnes… Qu'il ne me suffit pas.

Il se remet à boire, doucement. La vodka coule dans sa gorge et les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Rhadamanthe ne sait pas quoi dire.

- Alors récapitulons, si tu veux bien, fait Eaque en prenant une grande respiration et en se forçant à sourire. Il croit que je lui mens depuis des années. Il est persuadé que je continue à le tromper alors que je lui suis fidèle. Il pense que… qu'il n'est pas… le seul amour de ma vie… Et il aime… sa future femme… Alors… dis moi… tu penses toujours que… que j'ai fait une erreur dans mon analyse de la situation ?

Nouveau cul-sec. Et Eaque balance son verre dans la chambre. Avant même qu'il ait atterri, il se prend la tête à deux mains et se remet à sangloter. Le portable de Rhadamanthe se met à sonner. Le blond le sort de la poche de sa veste et coupe l'alarme.

-Je… dois appeler quelqu'un. Je reviens.

Eaque ne réagit pas. Et le blond sort de la pièce. Dans le couloir, il regarde son téléphone, dans sa main. Il est pratiquement treize heures. Il soupire et parcourt la mémoire pour appeler l'Olympe.

_- Hôtel Olympe, bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

- Bonjour. Rhadamanthe Judge à l'appareil. Mettez-moi en communication avec le bar. Ou trouvez un des serveurs, plutôt. Celui qui s'occupe de mon service habituellement. Il est… jeune et brun, je crois.

_- Tout de suite, Monsieur. Si vous voulez bien patienter._

Comme s'il avait le choix… Une musique spécialement composée pour l'hôtel remplace la voix de la réceptionniste.

_- Monsieur Judge ? Bonjour. Je suis…_

- Bonjour. Vous êtes mon serveur ?

_- Oui, Monsieur. J'ai cet honneur._

- L'homme qui… m'accompagne habituellement est-il là ?

_- En effet, Monsieur. Il est arrivé il y a environ dix minutes._

- Donnez-lui ce téléphone. Mais surtout ne lui dites pas mon nom.

_- Tout de suite, Monsieur._

- Merci.

Quelques secondes… qui lui semblent interminables.

_- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?_

- C'est moi.

_- Pardon ?_

- C'est… moi. Nous avions rendez-vous.

_- Ah… euh…Oui, évidemment. Excuse-moi… Mais attends, tu es où, là ?_

- Chez moi.

_- Chez… toi ?_

- Oui. Nous devons annuler notre sortie.

_- Hein ?_

- Un imprévu. Un problème familial. Je ne peux pas quitter mon frère.

_- Je… Tu ne peux même pas te libérer une petite heure ? On pourrait juste boire un verre ici…_

- C'est absolument inenvisageable.

_-… Et… plus tard ? Dans la soirée ? Je commence à vingt-deux heures…_

- Je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas possible.

_- Tu sais… si tu n'as pas envie de me voir, tu peux me le dire clairement aussi._

- Si ce genre de déclarations pouvait régler les problèmes de mon frère, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt que j'aurais à te mentir.

_- C'est… bizarre comme façon de dire que tu aimerais être ici._

-…

_- Ton frère va vraiment très mal, c'est ça ?_

-… Oui.

_- Tu peux m'expliquer un peu ?_

-Non.

_- Je vois… bon et bien… on se voit quand même mardi ?_

- Pourquoi quand même ?

_- Pour… rien. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. A mardi, alors._

-… A mardi… et…

_- Oui ?_

- J'aurais… beaucoup aimé passer cet après-midi avec toi. Je suis certain que j'aurais trouvé ce moment… merveilleux. Mais mes frères passent avant tout.

_- Je… comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas… On se voit mardi._

- Oui. A mardi.

_- Attends… Je… !_

- Quoi ?

_- Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé être avec toi. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Prends bien soin de ton frère surtout._

-… Merci. Il faut que j'y aille, là. Je l'ai laissé seul et… je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

_- Je comprends._

-…

_-…_

- A mardi.

_- A mar…_

Il a raccroché juste après sa dernière phrase. Il lui a pratiquement raccroché au nez. Mais sans cela, il n'aurait jamais pu renoncer à entendre sa voix. Il range le téléphone en poussant un soupir et retourne dans la chambre de son frère. Le brun n'a toujours pas bougé. Il semble à Rhadamanthe qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire ou dire pour alléger ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu sa peine. Il sait bien que Minos est le seul amour de la vie d'Eaque. Et même plus que ça. Tout ce qui est vraiment important dans la vie du brun tourne et a toujours tourné autour de son frère et des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour lui. Jusqu'à l'affection que le cadet lui porte, à lui, le benjamin. Jamais Eaque ne lui aurait accordé autant d'attention si Minos ne lui avait pas expressément demandé de veiller sur son petit frère quand il était entré au collège.

Rhadamanthe va ramasser le verre. Il s'est brisé. En silence, il récupère les morceaux éparpillés et va les jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bains. Il revient dans la chambre. Il ramasse les vêtements et va les déposer dans la panière de linge sale. Ce n'est pas à lui de faire ça, mais au moins cela lui donne l'impression de servir à quelque chose. Il retourne s'asseoir à côté de son frère qui a cessé de pleurer mais qui n'a toujours pas ôté ses mains de devant son visage.

- Tu lui as expliqué ? demande Rhadamanthe.

- Non.

- Il faut que tu lui expliques.

Eaque ne répond rien.

- Il faut que tu lui expliques, répète le blond.

- Pas maintenant.

- Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas là.

Rhadamanthe et le premier degré. Eaque soupire et relève enfin la tête.

- Je voulais dire pas avant plusieurs jours.

Il se penche, récupère un des verres sur l'étagère à côté de lui. Il se ressert une vodka. Il a vraiment, vraiment envie de se saouler.

- Tu devrais arrêter de boire, le réprimande son frère.

- Il y a tellement de chose que je devrais faire, rétorque le brun, désabusé. Alors une de plus ou une de moins…

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en parler avec Minos ?

- J'ai besoin de faire le point, Rhada. Je n'ai pas envie que cela se termine en drame. Je ne veux pas qu'on en vienne à s'insulter, ou à se faire souffrir inutilement. Et il y a des questions auxquelles il faut que je trouve des réponses avant de faire quoique ce soit.

- Quelles questions ?

- Des questions du style : suis-je capable de supporter le fait qu'il aime Thétis ? Là, tout de suite, tel que tu me vois, je n'en suis pas très sûr, avoue-t-il la gorge serrée.

- Tu… tu crois que… tu pourrais… vouloir le quitter ? balbutie le benjamin.

Cette idée le terrorise absolument. La relation amoureuse qu'entretiennent ses frères signifie beaucoup de choses pour lui… Eaque le sait.

- Je n'en sais rien, Rhada… Je n'en sais rien… C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que je réfléchisse…

- Tu lui briserais le cœur si…

- Et je briserais le mien par la même occasion. Ou ce qu'il en reste. Tu sais, ce qui m'a vraiment fait tenir toutes ces années, c'est le fait que j'étais persuadé d'être l'amour de sa vie, de la même manière qu'il est le seul pour moi. Et qu'il savait aussi que j'avais son cœur et qu'il avait le mien. Alors aujourd'hui… je ne sais plus trop… ce que je veux…

Nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Eaque prend la main de son frère.

- Heureusement que je t'ai, maintenant… Merci, Rhada. Merci d'être mon ami.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.

- Si. Tu es là. Et… ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Ça m'aide. Beaucoup. Vraiment. C'est…

Eaque s'est figé. Il regarde Rhadamanthe.

- Eaque ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande le blond.

- Tu… ne devrais pas être là. Tu avais rendez-vous avec ton inconnu… Vous deviez aller…

- J'ai annulé, rétorque aussitôt le benjamin. Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure.

- Oh non… Rhada, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça…, gémit son frère.

- Si. Et puis ce qui est fait est fait.

- Rhada… Je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je lui ai expliqué que je devais rester m'occuper de toi. Il a dit qu'il comprenait et que je devais prendre soin de toi. On se verra Mardi. Tu crois que tu iras mieux à ce moment-là ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Au pire, tu viendras avec moi.

- Je ne vais pas venir à un de vos rendez-vous, voyons…

- Je ne te laisserai pas, si tu ne vas pas bien.

- Si le problème n'est pas déjà réglé et que je ne veux pas profiter de ton absence pour discuter avec Minos, je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour jouer les nounous, si cela peut te faire plaisir… Valentine rentre demain, je crois.

- Tu crois que voir un de tes anciens amants en ce moment est une bonne idée ?

- Peut-être pas la meilleure, en effet. Surtout que Minos pense que je suis amoureux de Val'…

Sa gorge se noue et il sent à nouveau les larmes menacer de couler. Il a vu la douleur au fond des yeux de Minos, la souffrance au milieu de sa rage. Il ne se pardonnera jamais de lui avoir fait autant de mal… Rhadamanthe a raison. Rhadamanthe avait raison, depuis le début. Ils se sont perdus dans tous ces mensonges… Reste-il encore une chance pour qu'ils se retrouvent ou bien est-il trop tard pour eux ? S'il y a bien une chose dont Eaque est certain en cet instant, c'est qu'il n'a pas la réponse.

* * *

Paris – Montmartre

C'est un ouragan qui entre dans l'appartement de Milo en la personne de son colocataire. Si, en quittant l'Olympe, Kanon était encore à peu près calme, le chemin qu'il a fait, dans les transports en commun, pour revenir chez lui, son sac de sport sur l'épaule, avec la paire de bottes battant régulièrement ses flancs, lui a permis de prendre conscience de la réalité de la situation. Son inconnu lui a posé un lapin, ou plus exactement a annulé un rendez-vous à la dernière minute – littéralement – en trouvant une excuse des plus douteuses… et pire, c'est la seconde fois que cela arrive, en l'espace de trois rendez-vous et toujours avec l'excuse du « c'est pas moi, c'est mes frères » – son inconnu ne fait même pas l'effort d'être original. Qu'on ne lui dise pas qu'il s'agit d'une simple coïncidence. Et pire que tout, ce sadique – parce qu'il faut bien regarder les choses de manière objective – a eu des expressions des plus déloyales au téléphone, dans le seul but – il n'en voit pas d'autres – de le torturer. La statue a clairement utilisé le terme « merveilleux ». La statue a clairement dit, Kanon cite de mémoire, « j'aurais beaucoup aimé passer cet après-midi avec toi ». Beaucoup aimé. Et merveilleux. Alors qu'il s'est contenté d'admettre du bout des lèvres qu'il avait apprécié la soirée au restaurant. Et encore, Kanon a dû insister. Lourdement. Pour qu'il finisse par avouer qu'il l'avait trouvée « agréable ». Et maintenant, il utilise le terme « merveilleux ». Pour parler d'un rendez-vous qu'il vient d'annuler… !

Dès qu'il pose un pied dans l'appartement, il s'adosse à la porte refermée et il se met à hurler.

-J'en ai marre !

Il traverse le couloir, balance son sac dans sa chambre et débarque dans le salon.

-J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! Ah tiens… Salut Shun… J'en ai marre !

Assis sur le canapé, Shun lui fait un petit signe de la main, un peu intimidé par l'air furieux de Kanon, et rattrape maladroitement le manteau que celui-ci vient de lui lancer. Kanon fonce à la cuisine et ouvre le frigo.

-J'en ai marre ! Bordel ! Milo ! Tu as fini les bières ?

Derrière ses platines, le DJ rassure du regard son jeune invité tout en répondant à son colocataire, d'un ton aussi dégagé que possible.

-Euh… Non. Je viens d'en remettre six dans le bac à légumes. Et il en restait au moins deux. Donc à moins que les extraterrestres les aient volées, c'est toujours possible évidemment avec leurs délires d'expériences scientifiques, elles devraient toujours être là. Ou alors c'est le mange-télécommande qui a invité un de ses amis, le mange-cannette, mais alors dans ce cas, tu me rappelleras de lui gueuler dessus la prochaine fois qu'il débarque parce que je préfèrerais qu'il mange des canettes vides. Ce serait beaucoup plus utile pour tout le monde, ça m'éviterait d'oublier de descendre les jeter.

-Ah oui… Je les avais pas vues… Désolé… Pfff… J'en ai marre…

-Ramène m'en une, d'ailleurs. Et le coca de Shun. Il doit être frais maintenant. Il est dans le freezer.

Kanon s'exécute. Il pose son butin sur la table basse et s'effondre dans le fauteuil défoncé qui fait face aux platines de Milo, à côté du canapé. Il décapsule sa canette avec un briquet et commence à boire.

-J'en ai marre…

-Vraiment ? Non, parce que je préfère demander, tu as pas été très clair sur ce point… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Shun ? Il a été clair ou pas ?

-Je… je dirais qu'il a été clair, répond leur jeune ami. Peut-être que je devrais m'en aller si vous voulez parler… je peux revenir plus tard, pour le cours, Milo.

Kanon regarde l'adolescent qui a gardé sa teinture noire. Il a même ajouté quelques mèches rouges. A moins que ce ne soient des reflets… En tout cas, ça lui va bien. Ça met en valeur ses yeux. Kanon soupire.

-Non, c'est bon, tu peux rester. De toute façon, que tu sois là ou pas, ça m'empêchera pas de parler…

-Et de dire que tu en as marre ? s'amuse Milo, qui vient rejoindre son élève sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il n'est pas venu.

Alors là, Milo ne s'y attendait pas… Sans déconner… Il pensait bien évidemment que le mystérieux inconnu était venu et que Kanon avait fait le choix de rentrer à l'appart' plutôt que d'aller passer un après-midi à galoper dans la pampa avec l'homme de ses rêves… Et que c'est bien pour ça qu'il est furieux. Il y a vraiment des moments où le DJ se demande si l'amour n'est pas une maladie grave qui détruit les neurones.

-Il t'a posé un lapin ? demande-t-il quand même, conscient des difficultés intellectuelles que connait actuellement son meilleur ami.

-Non… enfin…. Il a appelé pour s'excuser à une heure moins deux, quelque chose comme ça. Ce mec va me rendre fou. Je suis à deux doigts de tout arrêter, je te jure, Milo.

-Arrêter quoi, Kanon ? Dois-je te rappeler que, techniquement, vous n'êtes même pas ensemble ?

-C'est petit, ce genre de remarques… Très petit. Tout petit. Lilliputien. Mi-cro-sco-pique.


	19. Mardi 14 Mars

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :_ _Les événements qui ont eu lieu le week-end dernier au Manoir Judge sont entrés dans la mémoire collective – des seuls frères et de leurs domestiques – sous le nom « d'incident du dressing ». Ils ont le sens de la formule, c'est dingue. Mais sinon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est quand même que Saga est reviendu chez lui._

_NdA__ : Merci, comme toujours, pour votre soutien ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de constater que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point._

_Tàri :__ Merci pour cette review. Je suis contente de constater que tu attends la suite. Très sincèrement. Il y a toujours une part de moi qui craint que vous vous lassiez. Surtout que les choses n'ont pas tant avancé que ça, et que ça fait quand même 18 chapitres… J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas._

_Camus Scorpio :__ Les imprévus, c'est un peu un des ressorts de l'histoire. Comme dans la vie, il arrive qu'on prévoit des choses et que, pour une raison ou pour une autre – ça peut aller de la panne de voiture à la catastrophe qui vous tombe dessus –, on est obligé de revoir ses plans, voir d'annuler. S'adapter. Composer… pour faire son chemin. Pour les questions portant sur l'évolution des différentes intrigues, évidemment que je ne dirai rien (pas folle, la guêpe… enfin pas complètement ^^), mais une chose est certaine : je n'ai pas du tout envie d'arrêter. Il y a des choses, dans l'avenir des personnages, que j'ai envie de partager avec vous. Comme l'a dit Caro, on a encore du chemin à faire ensemble… si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur de continuer à me suivre dans cette aventure._

_Et maintenant (que vais-je faire… ?), le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Hôtel Olympe

Rhadamanthe ne desserre pas les mâchoires. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, son verre de Macallan à la main, tournant le dos à la salle, il garde la tête légèrement baissée et son regard est des plus inquiétants. L'or est devenu sombre. Plus dur encore que d'habitude. Une seule raison à cela : Rhadamanthe est anxieux. Comme il ne l'a jamais été. Ce soir, cette nuit, il ne sait pas trop, Minos et Eaque vont profiter de l'absence de Thétis, repartie quelques jours à Deauville, pour tenter de s'expliquer. Rhadamanthe a peur. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va sortir de cette discussion. Ou même s'il en sortira quelque chose. La seule chose qui le rassure un peu c'est qu'au cas où la situation dégénère, Charon a accepté de l'appeler aussitôt. Au moindre problème, il sera donc prévenu et pourra aller retrouver ses frères. C'est bien. Enfin non, ce n'est pas bien. C'est simplement… un peu moins pire.

A cela s'ajoute le fait qu'il va devoir annuler le rendez-vous de mardi prochain. Parce que Mardi prochain… c'est l'anniversaire de Julian Solo. Qu'ils vont célébrer dans le tout nouvel appartement de Thétis. Eaque… Comment Eaque va-t-il pouvoir gérer ? Va-t-il accepter de s'y rendre ? Rien n'est moins sûr… Rhadamanthe préfèrerait qu'il n'y aille pas. Mais il est intimement convaincu que son frère sera de la soirée… C'est un Judge. Il faudra qu'il y soit. Il faut qu'il y soit. Il faut… Pourvu que Minos et lui parviennent à trouver une solution… Lui-même ne peut rien. Il a l'impression de devenir fou. Il a envie de détruire le monde. Si jamais ses frères se séparent… Non. Ils s'aiment. Ils continueront à s'aimer. Ils ont réussi à protéger leur couple malgré la distance… Ils ne vont pas rompre maintenant… Hein ? Ils ne vont pas rompre… Ils ne vont pas rompre… Ils ne peuvent pas rompre. Cela les détruirait. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose. Si seulement il savait quoi faire. Pour les aider. Pour les soutenir. Pour… Mais il ne sert à rien. Il n'a jamais servi à rien…

Il boit une gorgée de scotch et ferme les yeux. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il faut qu'il se calme. Ce n'est pas en s'énervant contre lui-même qu'il les aidera. En même temps, ce n'est pas en étant ici qu'il peut les aider. Enfin… c'est Eaque qui a insisté. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Rhadamanthe serait venu avertir son inconnu qu'il ne pouvait pas rester et il serait immédiatement rentré au Manoir. Mais son frère a tenu bon. Rhadamanthe doit tout faire pour passer une bonne soirée, ce sont les ordres du cadet. Eaque culpabilise d'être responsable de l'annulation du rendez-vous de Samedi. Il ne devrait pas. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Et puis, Eaque… est plus important que lui. Rhadamanthe a même accepté de passer toute la nuit à l'Olympe. Enfin sauf si Charon l'appelle, évidemment. Pourvu que tout se passe bien. Pourvu que tout se règle… Pourvu qu'ils se retrouvent. Il faut absolument qu'ils se retrouvent. Ils en ont besoin pour être heureux… Il faut qu'ils soient heureux. Il faut…

- Eh… ! J'ai dit bonjour, hein !

Rhadamanthe ouvre les yeux. Qui ose ? En face de lui, sur la banquette, l'inconnu est assis et le regarde, les sourcils froncés. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Rhadamanthe soupire.

- Bonjour.

- Et bien… quel accueil… Tu as l'air ravi de me voir, ça fait plaisir…

- Pardon.

Silence. Rhadamanthe ne le regarde même pas. Il faut qu'il se calme avant. L'inconnu est en colère. Et il sent que ça l'énerve. Il ne veut pas s'énerver. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'énerve.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demande Kanon.

- A quel propos ?

- A quel propos ? Non mais c'est une blague ?

Non, ce n'en est pas une. L'inconnu a l'air de plus en plus furieux. Calme. Rester calme.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis préoccupé en ce moment, explique le blond du ton le plus neutre qu'il peut.

- Vraiment ? Et c'est encore à cause de ton frère, je suppose ?

- Cela te pose problème ?

- Et bien pour tout te dire : oui !

- Pardon ?

- Ça fait deux fois que tu me poses un lapin en me donnant cette excuse et maintenant qu'on se voit, tu ne fais même pas attention à moi ! J'ai dû te dire trois fois bonjour avant que tu réagisses ! Toujours à cause de tes soi-disant frangins !

- Pas à cause. Et pas soi-disant !

- Tu viens de dire que tu es inquiet à cause d'eux !

- Pas à cause ! Pour ! Je m'inquiète pour eux !

- Et c'est quoi la différence ?

- La différence… c'est qu'ils ne sont pas responsables.

- Hein ?

- Ils n'y sont pour rien.

- Excuse-moi, mais je dois être complètement stupide, parce que je ne comprends rien.

Rhadamanthe boit une gorgée de scotch.

- Ce n'est pas… leur faute, si je n'ai qu'eux.

- Tu n'as… Et… et moi alors ?

Rhadamanthe a failli en lâcher son verre. Il relève les yeux vers son inconnu.

- Moi, je ne suis rien ? le voit-il demander très sérieusement.

Comment peut-il… ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Si. Si, c'est que tu as dit.

- Non.

Non, il n'a pas dit ça. Il a dit qu'il n'avait que ses frères. Parce qu'il n'a pas l'inconnu. Cela ne veut pas dire que l'inconnu ne représente rien pour lui. Il représente beaucoup au contraire. Beaucoup. Enormément. Il s'en rend d'autant plus compte qu'en entendant ces deux questions, pour quelques instants, Eaque et Minos ont totalement déserté son esprit.

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer…

- Essaye. N'importe comment. Il faut que tu m'expliques. Il faut absolument que tu m'expliques.

Une grande respiration. Et une autre. Et une autre.

- Mes frères… sont ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde. Alors quelques soient mes problèmes, les leurs passent avant. Quelques soient mes sentiments, les leurs passent avant. Quelque soit ma vie, les leurs passent avant.

Oui. Les choses sont ainsi. Ses frères comptent plus que tout. Plus que lui-même, en tout cas. C'est le choix qu'il a fait, il y a longtemps. Mais était-ce vraiment un choix ? Y avait-il un autre moyen de leur rendre tout ce qu'il leur doit, tout ce qu'ils lui donnent ? Il en doute. En face de lui, l'inconnu le regarde, abasourdi.

- Mais enfin… c'est totalement absurde…

- Non. C'est normal.

- Normal ? Mais non… enfin, comment est-ce que ça pourrait être normal… ?

- Ils sont bien meilleurs que moi.

- Meilleurs ? En quoi ?

- En tout.

- C'est n'importe quoi…

Rhadamanthe prend une gorgée de scotch.

- Tu devrais te commander quelque chose, suggère le blond.

- Bonne idée, confirme Kanon. J'ai clairement besoin d'un verre, là…

Rhadamanthe appelle le serveur. Il lui demande même de ramener la bouteille et de la leur laisser. Lui aussi a besoin de boire. Le serveur ne bronche pas et s'exécute. Tandis qu'il fait l'aller-retour, Rhadamanthe sent le regard de l'inconnu sur lui. Serait-il possible que ses impressions aient été les bonnes ? Il a eu le sentiment que son invité a craint de ne rien représenter pour lui… Se pourrait-il… ? Que cette idée lui parait douce… tellement folle, mais tellement douce… Il ne veut pas avoir d'explication, il ne veut pas réfléchir. Il veut juste… savourer cette illusion pour quelques instants.

- Merci, finit-il par murmurer, lorsqu'ils sont à nouveau seuls.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout.

Ils se regardent. Ils plongent. Le temps s'arrête. Ils se calment, en se retrouvant enfin. Dans le regard de l'autre, ils trouvent la preuve qu'ils sont quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui compte vraiment. Peut-être pas la personne la plus importante au monde quand ils sont dans le monde… Mais en cet instant, ils n'y sont pas. En cet instant, ils sont ailleurs. Dans un endroit où il n'y a plus qu'eux.

- Je m'excuse, finit par dire l'inconnu lorsque leurs regards se désolidarisent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver.

- Ce n'est rien. Pas la peine de…

- Si. Je m'énerve, je me monte la tête tout seul et après j'en veux au monde entier…

- Tu étais énervé avant de venir ici ?

- Plutôt, oui.

- C'est ce qui explique ton retard ?

- Tu as remarqué ?

- Oui. Douze minutes.

Kanon rit doucement.

- Je fumais devant la porte, en espérant me calmer. Ça a merveilleusement bien marché, comme tu as pu le constater…

- Tu fumes ?

- Oui. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Il parait que j'ai une odeur de tabac…

- Non, je ne l'avais pas particulièrement notée…

Il faut dire que son éventuel parfum, comme une infinité d'autres détails, Rhadamanthe s'est empressé de ne pas l'analyser. Pour préserver cette impression de loup et d'océan, cette unité.

- J'ai envie de fumer, je crois, murmure le blond. J'y pense… depuis quelques années.

- Tu… veux dire que ça fait des années que tu veux te mettre à fumer, mais que tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

- En effet.

- C'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée de pas tomber là-dedans… Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu as résisté… ?

- Mes frères.

- Sérieux ?

- Mes parents ont toujours détesté l'odeur des cigarettes. Mon grand-frère leur ressemble sur ce point-là. Et mon frère a passé une partie de sa vie aux Etats-Unis. Je crois qu'il a été plus ou moins traumatisé par les campagnes anti-tabac. Il s'est bien rattrapé sur d'autres… vices.

- Attends, je ne m'y retrouve plus. Tu as deux frères c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Un plus âgé et… ?

- Les deux sont plus âgés. Mais il n'y a que l'aîné que je considère comme mon grand-frère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon deuxième frère a été adopté. Même s'il est plus vieux que moi… c'est juste mon frère, si on peut présenter les choses ainsi.

- Et c'est lequel qui a des problèmes ?

- Le cadet surtout. Mais je m'inquiète pour les deux. Nous nous… aimons beaucoup, tous les trois. Et… enfin, ils étaient déjà… Avant l'adoption, ils étaient les meilleurs amis. Alors…

- Je crois que je comprends. Enfin… disons que j'imagine. Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'expliquer le problème ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas.

- Oui mais ça empire. Et ça te mine… c'est évident. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner des détails, mais tu sais, rien que d'en parler d'une manière vague, ça peut… aider.

Rhadamanthe le regarde, par en-dessous. Il se verse un peu de scotch puis regarde l'alcool ambré qu'il fait tourner dans son verre.

- Il y a dix jours, nous avons appris une mauvaise nouvelle. Disons qu'elle laissait envisager des conséquences… pénibles pour la famille. Et ce week-end…

- Elles ont fini par arriver ?

- Oui… mais ça a été encore pire que tout ce que nous avions pu imaginer. Et… mon frère a été plus touché que nous. Ça lui a vraiment fait un choc. Je ne sais pas… comment nous allons pouvoir régler la situation. Ou même si nous avons une chance d'y parvenir. Et moi… je ne suis pas très utile pour résoudre ce genre de problèmes...

- Donc tu t'inquiètes et, en plus, tu culpabilises…

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. En ce moment, ils doivent essayer de trouver une solution. Et je ne sais pas si…

Rhadamanthe grimace. Il ne sait pas, non…

- Tu préfèrerais être avec eux ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais leur servir à rien dans ce cas précis…

Il noie son mal-être dans une nouvelle gorgée de scotch. Quand il relève les yeux, il voit son inconnu qui lui sourit, tendre et malicieux, alors qu'il porte son verre à ses lèvres.

- Ça a au moins un côté positif : ça nous aura permis de nous voir…

- À ce propos…

- Oui ?

- Je ne pourrai pas venir la semaine prochaine. C'est l'anniversaire de mon futur beau-frère. Nous sommes invités, mes frères et moi…

- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu m'évites… Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour qu'on puisse se voir à un autre moment ?

- Je… préfèrerais ne rien te promettre. Je ne sais pas comment vont évoluer les choses. Si l'un de mes frères a besoin de moi, il passera en premier et je ne veux pas avoir encore à te faire faux bond.

- Est-ce qu'au moins… je peux être sûr que tu seras bien là, dans quinze jours ?

- Comment cela ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver ici, pour… qu'après un mot ou un coup de téléphone, je me retrouve à boire ce scotch seul.

- Je serai là.

- Tu veux dire que tu viendras, même si un de tes fameux frères t'appellent au secours ?

- Je serai là, je te le jure.

- Je veux bien te croire... Et…

- Oui ?

Kanon semble hésiter… mais finalement il se lance.

- Je… J'aimerais vraiment qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble… Qu'on se voit ailleurs… dehors.

- Je t'ai dit…

- Je sais… Je sais. Je pensais plutôt à… après. Quand vous aurez retrouvé une vie normale. Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de…

- Je t'ai promis de t'apprendre à monter à cheval. Je tiendrai ma promesse.

- Et un jour, j'espère que je pourrais rencontrer tes frères… Ne serait-ce que pour savoir pour qui tu annules nos rencontres…

- Si je te présente mes frères, alors il faudra que tu me présentes… Milo.

Son inconnu grimace un peu. Puis il finit par avoir une moue légèrement contrariée. Boudeuse peut-être même, mais un peu amusée aussi.

- Mouais… On commencera par les cours d'équitation. On verra après pour le reste…

Il sourit. Ce qu'il est beau… Le portable de Kanon qui sonne. Il est tôt. Son rendez-vous doit être en avance. Il soupire.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

Il récupère sa veste et se lève.

- On se voit dans quinze jours alors…

Il fait quelques pas et pose une main sur l'épaule de Rhadamanthe qui frémit à ce contact.

- J'espère que ça s'arrangera pour tes frères et toi… Et… Enfin, deux semaines ça ira vite. Et puis j'ai toujours ta bouteille, je tromperai l'attente dans l'alcool… Prends soin de toi, surtout.

- Toi aussi… et encore merci.

Le blond a presque envie de prendre cette main et de la forcer à rester là… contre lui. Il aimerait tellement qu'il reste. Qu'il reste avec lui. Encore. Mais la main s'en va. Mais son inconnu s'en va. Si seulement… si seulement ils pouvaient passer la soirée ensemble… Il se sent tellement mieux quand il est là. Il a toujours peur pour Eaque et Minos, bien sûr, mais… ce n'est pas pareil. Rhadamanthe se retourne brusquement. Son inconnu n'est déjà plus dans la salle. Il hésite. Non. L'inconnu a un rendez-vous. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne sait pas avec qui… Il n'a jamais cherché à savoir. Cela n'aurait pas été juste puisque lui-même garde ses secrets. Mais… peut-être peut-il lui proposer de se retrouver après. Oui. Oui, c'est une idée. Il va probablement lui dire non. Très certainement, même. C'est pratiquement une certitude. Mais… s'il y avait quand même une petite chance pour… qu'il l'autorise à passer cette soirée avec lui… Il se lève et quitte la salle pratiquement en courant. Il quitte le bar. L'ascenseur se referme sur une chevelure bleue qu'il connait bien. Il se précipite dans les escaliers. Personne au premier étage. Il arrive au second. Son inconnu attend devant la porte d'une chambre. Comment l'interpeller ? Il ne connaît pas son nom…

- Att…

La porte s'ouvre. Rhadamanthe se fige. Un homme sort et sourit à son inconnu. Il lui tombe dans les bras. Il l'invite à entrer et referme la porte. Rhadamanthe fronce les sourcils. Il va jusqu'à la chambre. Est-ce qu'il peut frapper… ? Non. Il ne peut pas non plus rester dans ce couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il en ressorte… Et puis… Il redescend aussi vite que possible, et va directement à l'accueil. Une jeune femme aux cheveux de la même couleur que cet homme… Rhadamanthe réalise qu'il se souvient exactement du visage de celui qui a ouvert la porte, lui qui ne se souvient pourtant jamais de personne.

- Monsieur Judge ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

Il revient à la réalité. Au présent.

- Est-ce qu'une des chambres 210 ou 214 est libre ?

- Je vais voir cela, Monsieur… La chambre 210 est vacante en effet.

- Je la prends.

- Auriez-vous un souci avec votre suite, Monsieur ?, s'inquiète la jeune femme en lui tendant la clé.

Rhadamanthe lui jette un regard noir avant de la remercier et de récupérer la carte magnétique.

- Vous mettrez ça sur mon compte.

- Bien, Monsieur, acquiesce l'hôtesse, comprenant aussitôt le caractère privé de la demande.

Chaque membre de la famille Judge a un compte particulier en plus de celui commun qui couvre les frais courants. Et Rhadamanthe remonte, à toute vitesse.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Minos pénètre en trombe dans le hall. Aussitôt, Charon se précipite à sa rencontre.

- Où est-il ? demande l'aîné des Judge, en lui tendant son manteau et son attaché-case.

- Il vous attend dans la salle de billard, Monsieur. J'ai pris la liberté de donner leur soirée à Sylphide et Harmakhis.

- Merci… et vous ?

- Je reste, Monsieur. Ne m'obligez pas à partir, je vous en prie. Et puis, j'ai promis à Monsieur Rhadamanthe de le prévenir en cas de problème…

- J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à le faire…

- Nous l'espérons tous.

Minos prend une grande respiration et remercie son domestique avant de s'engager dans le couloir de droite. Son cœur bat la chamade. Ses mains sont glacées et moites. Il tremble presque lorsqu'il abaisse la poignée et pousse la porte. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Eaque est assis dans un des canapés de cuir, les jambes croisées, un verre à la main. Les deux frères portent deux tenues qui se ressemblent beaucoup. Chemise blanche, cravate et costume noir. YSL contre JPG. Deux visions du monde… qui se complètent sans être si différentes.

- Assieds-toi, murmure Eaque en lui indiquant un canapé.

Pas le sien, malheureusement. Depuis Samedi, son frère lui donne des ordres, auxquels Minos essaie d'obéir à peu près. Il est heureux de voir Eaque prendre l'ascendant ou… ne plus être aussi soumis qu'il pouvait l'être avant. Peut-être qu'il y a là une clé qui pourrait leur permettre de reconstruire quelque chose… de préserver ce qui peut encore l'être. Même si cela fait trois jours qu'Eaque ne lui adresse la parole que lorsqu'il y ait strictement obligé ou pour parler de l'Empire. Trois jours sans qu'il ait pu l'embrasser. Trois jours sans qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que toucher sa main. Trois jours d'enfer sur terre.

Heureusement que Thétis a quitté Paris pour Deauville, plus tôt dans la journée, pour veiller au déménagement de quelques unes de ses affaires. Et afin de s'entretenir avec son frère, conformément aux suggestions de Minos, sur la délicate question de la gestion du cas Gemini. Ce sont bien deux attaques auxquelles ils ont à faire face, comme ils l'ont appris ce week-end grâce à des enquêtes discrètes au sein des deux ministères concernés, et les Solo se doivent évidemment de ne pas rester sans réagir. L'aîné des Judge a passé la soirée d'hier à en convaincre sa fiancée. Afin de pouvoir voir Eaque ce soir, évidemment, mais aussi parce qu'il pense sincèrement que Julian devrait répondre plus vigoureusement qu'il ne semble vouloir le faire. Minos a été surpris, voire choqué, de constater à quel point son futur beau-frère était réticent à l'idée de s'en prendre à Sanctuary. La seule hospitalisation de Saga ne saurait expliqué cela, d'autant qu'elle est consécutive à l'établissement des deux dossiers et qu'elle aurait même tendance à souligner à quel point Gemini souhaitait boucler ces affaires. Il y a là un mystère sur lequel il faudra qu'il se penche… un autre jour. Car en cet instant, ses seules pensées sont dirigées vers son frère qui pose son verre sur le guéridon en acajou, juste à côté de lui.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

« Oui, toi » n'étant malheureusement pas une réponse appropriée à la situation… Minos soupire.

- Oui, je veux bien...

Eaque se lève et va au bar, pour servir la vodka-martini de son frère. Au shaker. Avec une olive.

- Depuis quand ? demande le brun occupé à la préparation du cocktail.

- Depuis quand est-ce que j'aime Thétis ?

- Non. Depuis quand sais-tu que… tu allais finir par aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi… ?

Nouveau soupir. Minos baisse la tête.

- Depuis toujours, je crois. Même si à une époque j'ai cru, ou plutôt j'ai espéré que je me trompais.

- Je vois…

- Non. Tu ne vois pas, rétorque l'aîné, catégorique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais… ?

- J'ai parlé avec Rhada. Enfin, disons plutôt que je l'ai supplié et pratiquement harcelé… et qu'il a fini par accepter de me révéler certaines choses de vos conversations. Ne lui en veux pas, s'il-te-plait.

Eaque s'est retourné. Ils échangent un long regard. Minos est au courant. Il sait qu'Eaque garde les secrets de Rhadamanthe, comme Rhadamanthe garde ceux d'Eaque… Le brun soupire et a un petit geste de la main, avant de retourner à son occupation. Bien sûr qu'il n'en voudra pas à Rhadamanthe.

- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Que tu pensais m'avoir perdu. Et… avec ce que je viens de te dire, tu es en train de penser qu'en fait tu ne m'as jamais eu. J'ai raison, n'est-ce-pas ?

Eaque vient apporter son verre à son frère, et retourne s'installer sur son canapé.

- Et où est-ce que je me trompe, d'après toi ?

Comment expliquer ? En reprenant depuis le début, peut-être. Minos relève la tête et vient l'appuyer contre le dossier. Il regarde le plafond.

- Depuis… que je suis né ou presque, je sais tout de ma vie. Je savais dans quelles écoles j'irais ou pratiquement, et que je devrais me débrouiller pour… être le premier, le meilleur. Je savais que je dirigerais cette entreprise. Je savais que je me fiancerais avec une riche héritière que mes parents me choisiraient, qu'il faudrait que je l'épouse, que j'aie des enfants, pour assurer la succession… Quand je t'ai rencontré, quand on a commencé à devenir amis… j'ai su, Eaque, j'ai su que… dans d'autres circonstances, tu aurais pu être le seul amour de ma vie. C'est ridicule parce que j'avais… huit ans. Et que tu en avais sept. Mais je te jure que je le savais. Pendant des années, j'ai résisté… et je suis parvenu à ne pas t'avouer la vraie nature de ce que je ressentais pour toi. A vous faire croire, à toi et aux autres, à tous les autres, que… cet amour n'était que de l'amitié. Je crois que j'avais presque réussi à me convaincre moi-même. Mais tes parents sont morts, mon…

Non. Pas mon amour. Eaque ne veut pas. Eaque le lui a interdit. Il soupire avant de reprendre.

- Tu avais l'air si éteint quand on est rentré de l'enterrement. Si seul. Si perdu. Je savais parfaitement que ce que j'avais envie de faire allait nous entraîner sur un chemin que nous n'aurions jamais dû prendre… Mais j'étais tout simplement incapable de te laisser comme ça. Il fallait, il fallait absolument que je te montre que tu n'étais pas seul. J'avais besoin que tu saches que quelqu'un vivait et t'aimait. Je savais que c'était de la folie. Mais à cet instant, ça m'était aussi vital que… de respirer. Je t'ai regardé, je t'ai parlé…. J'ai hésité une fraction de seconde, en essayant de me convaincre que je ne devais pas aller plus loin… Et… tu m'as devancé… Oh Eaque !… ce baiser… ce baiser que tu m'as donné… ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de bonheur. Pour… la première fois de ma vie, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir trouvé ma vraie place. Pas celle où je devais être, mais celle qui était faite pour moi. Pendant que tu m'embrassais… je n'étais plus l'héritier… je n'étais même plus un Judge… j'étais juste moi. Minos. Et j'étais heureux. Incroyablement heureux. Et rien n'a changé. C'est systématique. A chaque fois que l'on s'embrasse, à chaque fois que l'on fait l'amour… à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de… revivre.

Minos sourit, rêveur. Puis son visage se referme et il prend une gorgée de vodka-martini.

- Je me suis dit… que si nous nous cachions, nous serions peut-être capables de donner le change jusqu'à ce que je sois en âge d'adopter un enfant, d'en faire mon héritier et… qu'ensuite nous aurions pu révéler notre relation. J'avais envie d'y croire. J'avais vraiment envie de croire que c'était possible. Mais ils ont tout découvert. Et ils t'ont adopté. Je suis pratiquement sûr que Père avait compris ce que je voulais faire. Parce qu'il m'a clairement dit, une fois, que ton adoption était irrévocable et que je ne devais plus… espérer quoique ce soit avec toi. Que je devais redevenir raisonnable et faire ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je lui ai désobéi. Parce que je ne pouvais pas… vivre sans toi. Et que je voulais vivre. Et pour quel résultat ? Ce jour-là… il aurait pu te tuer, Eaque… Il aurait pu te tuer… Il a failli te tuer… par ma faute. Tu as failli mourir… à cause de moi. Parce que je suis égoïste. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si…

Il regarde son frère. Quelques larmes ont coulé des les yeux d'or. Mais Minos reste Minos. Il ne pleure jamais longtemps. Jamais souvent. Et uniquement en présence d'Eaque. Lorsqu'ils sont seuls.

- Je suis un monstre d'égoïsme, tu sais. Toutes ces années… j'ai essayé de me rendre heureux, malgré tout. Et je t'ai… forcé à… souffrir pour ça. Je suis désolé. Profondément désolé. Mais rien ne changera jamais… Je ne dois pas te laisser être le seul amour de ma vie. Il faut que j'aime ma femme, Eaque. Il le faut. Sinon tout deviendrait trop insupportable… Mais c'est à toi que j'appartiens. Ce que je peux éprouver pour Thétis… n'est rien comparé à mes sentiments pour toi. Si tel n'était pas le cas, si je n'étais pas à ce point fou de toi… j'aurais au moins essayé de rompre. Mais regarde, ma seule tentative à ce sujet a été un échec total : je n'ai pas supporté l'idée que tu puisses aller à L.A. sans avoir pu t'embrasser encore… Je suis incapable de renoncer à toi…

- Tu aurais pu essayer de te battre.

Le ton d'Eaque est lourd de reproches.

- Contre ce qu'avaient prévu mes parents… ?

- Oui.

- Et faire de Rhada l'héritier ? Tu aurais voulu que je le sacrifie ? Je t'aime, Eaque… Dieu sait que je t'aime. Mais Rhada… Et puis, pour tout t'avouer, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire après ton départ pour la Californie. Pas consciemment mais… Et Rhada a aussi joué le jeu. Inconsciemment aussi, je crois… Il a essayé de… prendre ma place. Mais Père et Mère ne l'ont jamais vu ainsi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demande Eaque en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils nous ont remis dans le droit chemin. Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler…, finit-il par avouer tout bas après un long silence. C'est toujours… désagréable de me souvenir de ce que Rhada a dû endurer à cause de moi et de mon égocentrisme. Toi, je peux au moins me dire que si tu souffres à cause de moi, je te rends aussi heureux parfois… Je n'ai même pas cette excuse pour lui.

Silence. La culpabilité de Minos est douloureusement flagrante.

- Je hais tes parents…, finit par lâcher le brun.

- Moi aussi. Mais ça ne change rien à la situation actuelle. Je t'aime comme un fou. Mais tu es mon frère. Et je dois aimer Thétis. L'Empereur doit aimer l'Impératrice.

- Minos…

- Je n'aurais peut-être plus jamais le courage de te dire ce que je vais te dire alors ne m'interromps pas, s'il-te-plait… Si tu veux me quitter, fais-le. Si tu crois que tu peux être heureux sans moi, si tu penses qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance pour que tu puisses te sentir mieux si nous sommes séparés, en essayant de faire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre… n'hésite pas. Et fais-le. Je t'ai fait souffrir… et je te referai souffrir, Eaque. C'est inéluctable.

Eaque soupire profondément. Ce que vient de lui avouer son frère le trouble profondément. Si Minos est tombé amoureux de Thétis, c'est… parce qu'il a été poussé à faire une croix sur leur possible relation, à un point que le brun n'avait jamais imaginé. Il n'avait jamais imaginé, par exemple, que Minos pouvait être au courant de l'irrévocabilité de l'adoption plénière dont il a fait l'objet. Et qu'il ait eu à choisir entre eux et Rhadamanthe. Les détails, sur ce point, ne sont pas nécessaires. Eaque sait que son frère a agi au mieux. Quelque soit les circonstances, Rhadamanthe… n'a pas à souffrir des conséquences de leur relation. L'un comme l'autre, leur devoir est de protéger leur petit frère. Autant que faire se peut.

Il pense à Phlégyas. Peut-il prendre le risque d'en parler à Minos alors qu'il n'a toujours pas de réponse ? Si son frère a dit vrai, il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau s'appartenir entièrement… en se conformant plus ou moins au plan originel de l'aîné. Peut-être. Mais Eaque ne supporterait pas d'avoir apporté l'espoir à Minos pour le lui ôter ensuite. Et puis… il a douté de lui. Il a douté de son amour, de la constance de ses sentiments. Il a commis une faute, pour laquelle il y a un prix à payer : celui de porter seul le risque de voir cette espérance être détruite. Alors il va lui tenir le discours qu'il lui tiendrait si Phlégyas n'existait pas. Comme il va taire le fait qu'il ne le trompe plus. C'est une forme de mensonge. De manipulation. Eaque en est parfaitement conscient. Mais quelque soit l'issue, il veut protéger Minos… de lui-même. Si un jour, Minos apprend qu'il s'est trompé à ce point… Non. Il ne faudra jamais qu'il l'apprenne. Eaque devra en parler à Rhadamanthe. Et puis, il y a une autre raison qui le pousse à agir ainsi, il faut bien être réaliste. Il veut savoir. Il veut savoir s'ils pourront continuer, dans le cas où la réponse de Phlégyas serait… négative. Il veut savoir s'il peut encore supporter d'être l'amant. Il faut qu'il sache. Il en a besoin.

Il se retourne vers son frère. L'aîné a tout d'un homme qui est persuadé qu'on va le condamner à mort et qui est prêt à accepter la sentence.

- Je t'aime, Minos… plus que tout. Ça, je le sais. Et tu m'aimes. Je le sais, aussi. Ce que je ne sais pas en revanche, c'est… si je suis capable de supporter que tu aimes également Thétis. Ça me fait vraiment mal d'imaginer que tu éprouves quelque chose pour elle. Mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir mieux supporter d'être séparé de toi. Ces trois jours ont été un enfer.

- Pour moi aussi…, murmure l'aîné qui voit son frère se lever.

- Te voir… seul dans la bibliothèque ou dans la salle de musique … et m'interdire de venir me blottir contre ton corps…

Il a posé son verre. Il avance lentement. Minos sent son cœur se mettre à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Savoir que tu dormais, seul dans ton lit, et moi dans le mien… et que… nous aurions pu profiter d'une nuit ensemble…

Eaque vient s'installer à genoux devant son frère qui a l'impression de suffoquer.

- Et ici… te voir tout en sachant que personne ne pourra venir nous surprendre… voir ta bouche que je meurs d'envie d'embrasser, voir ta peau que je meurs d'envie de caresser…

Ses doigts effleurent la joue de Minos, qui ferme aussitôt les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être heureux avec toi, désormais. Ou au moins suffisamment pour pouvoir rester avec toi…

La poitrine de l'aîné se soulève à un rythme frénétique et avec une amplitude incroyable. Sentir Eaque si proche de lui… lui dire ces choses… Eaque qui grimpe sur le canapé et s'installe à califourchon sur son frère qui n'ose pas faire le moindre mouvement.

- Mais ce que je sais… c'est que je ne pourrais jamais l'être si je ne nous ai pas donné toutes les chances.

L'aîné ouvre les yeux. Le visage de son frère n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je ne te promets rien d'autre. Juste d'essayer. Ça te va ?

- Tout ce que tu veux… tout ce que tu veux si tu restes avec moi encore un peu…

Eaque pose ses doigts sur la bouche de son amant.

- Je risque de vouloir te quitter, mon amour. N'importe quand. Et tu devras me laisser faire. Et peut-être même m'y aider. C'est d'accord ?

Les doigts glissent pour libérer ses lèvres et l'autoriser à parler. Mais Minos ne répond rien. Minos se penche pour embrasser son frère. Qui recule.

- Est-ce que nous sommes d'accord ?

- Oui… Je te laisserai faire… je t'aiderai… Mais… laisse-moi t'embrasser… je t'en prie… Laisse-moi…

Eaque se jette sur lui. Et au moment où leurs langues se retrouvent, ils poussent ensemble deux gémissements d'extase. L'instant d'après, ils arrachent presque leurs vêtements. Et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvent à faire l'amour sur l'un des canapés de cuir, pour célébrer le fait qu'ils sont encore ensemble. Ils sont ensemble. C'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

Paris – Hôtel Olympe

Dans la chambre 210, Rhadamanthe est assis sur le lit, jambes écartées, coudes sur les genoux, mains jointes et tête basse. De la chambre d'à-côté, proviennent des cris qu'il n'a aucun mal à interpréter. Une voix qu'il ne connait pas mais qui ne cesse de répéter « Saga, Saga » au milieu des « Oh oui… » et autres « Encore ». Et le rythme de deux corps qui s'entrechoquent. Sur un lit. Contre un mur. Celui-là même qui séparent les deux pièces. Peut-être est-ce lui qui imagine une part de ces coups qu'il entend. Quoiqu'il en soit, force est de constater que l'insonorisation est bien mieux assurée dans les suites que dans les simples chambres.

L'inconnu ne s'appelle pas Saga. C'est une évidence. L'homme aux cheveux châtains doit imaginer qu'il est avec Gemini. C'est vrai qu'il y a une légère ressemblance, que Rhadamanthe lui-même a ressenti d'ailleurs. Alors évidemment, si l'homme n'a jamais vu Gemini qu'en photo, il doit être possible… Et de toute façon, Saga n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un prénom courant. Ce serait là une bien étrange coïncidence, tout de même. Et puis, il sait bien que certaines personnes imaginent… des scénarios. Ou jouent des rôles pour pimenter leur vie sexuelle. C'est peut-être ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté du mur. Deux amants qui se retrouvent dans un hôtel de luxe pour… partager un fantasme. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de Milo ? Est-ce Milo ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi l'inconnu a eu l'air si gêné tout à l'heure… Mais pourquoi faire semblant de s'intéresser à Rhadamanthe alors ? Pourquoi… lui dire qu'il veut le voir dans un autre cadre ? Pourquoi… avoir accepté d'aller au restaurant ? Au haras ? Rhadamanthe ne sait plus quoi penser. Peut-être a-t-il été intégré au fantasme. C'est une possibilité. Que l'inconnu trouve une forme d'excitation dans le fait de se laisser… draguer avant de retrouver son amant. Il croit se souvenir qu'Eaque lui a parlé de comportements de ce genre, une ou deux fois. Mais pourquoi le haras, alors ? Non, décidément cette hypothèse n'est pas satisfaisante.

Il faut qu'il se concentre sur les faits. Et sur ce que l'inconnu lui a dit. Il peut avoir menti bien sûr, mais il va partir du principe qu'il lui a dit la vérité. S'il n'arrive à rien, il envisagera les mensonges. Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, évidemment. Il s'en rend bien compte. Mais il aimerait se dire que l'inconnu ne lui a pas menti. Pas trop. Enfin… Les faits. Rien que les faits, pour le moment. Quels sont-ils ?

L'inconnu a des rendez-vous à heure fixe, dans un hôtel de luxe.

Durant l'un de ces rendez-vous, au moins, il a un rapport de nature sexuelle avec un homme qui l'appelle par un autre prénom que le sien, celui d'un homme riche et relativement connu à qui il ressemble vaguement. On notera que l'homme de la chambre a paru tout à fait à l'aise, et qu'ils ont même donné l'impression de se connaître. Il est donc probable que le « au moins » ne soit que le fruit de sa rigueur de juriste et d'une prudence excessive. Que ce soit, au choix ou simultanément, pour la fréquence des rapports ou le fait d'employer une autre identité.

Dans le même temps, il témoigne de l'intérêt à un homme… qu'il sait riche et qui éprouve une forte attirance pour lui – en toute objectivité, Rhadamanthe doute que l'inconnu n'ait pas remarqué l'effet qu'il lui fait, vues ses piètres compétences en matière de dissimulation.

Et il a eu une altercation avec un des directeurs-adjoints. Celui avec le monocle.

Voilà pour les faits. Maintenant, que lui a dit l'inconnu ?

Qu'il lui aurait menti s'il lui avait donné son nom. Il utilise donc potentiellement un pseudonyme.

Qu'il n'est pas riche.

Qu'il vit avec un homme du nom de Milo, son meilleur ami, qui lui a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, parce qu'il n'a pas les moyens de se payer un appartement.

Qu'il travaille tous les soirs ou presque.

Qu'il a été obligé de boire du champagne pour le réveillon, en ayant précisé que c'était « pour le travail ».

Qu'il aimerait le voir dans d'autres circonstances et que ça l'embête quand ils ne se voient pas.

Qu'il a pour habitude de se poser la question de savoir combien il faut qu'il gagne d'argent pour s'offrir ce qu'il veut, plutôt que de savoir ce qu'il peut s'offrir avec son budget.

A cela, Rhadamanthe rajouterait que l'inconnu fait tout pour qu'il se sente à l'aise et qu'il cherche régulièrement à le rassurer, ou à le mettre en valeur, en jouant le rôle de l'ingénu – comme pour le scotch ou l'équitation, par exemple, comme il l'a lui-même fait remarquer. Et qu'il n'a guère envie de lui présenter ses amis.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, l'homme aux cheveux châtains a apparemment atteint… le sommet de son plaisir. Rhadamanthe croit percevoir derrière cet ultime cri de jouissance, un autre son, une sorte de râle… L'inconnu probablement. Qui est parvenu lui aussi à la délivrance.

Il n'y a pas des milliers d'explications possibles à cette toile qu'il vient de tisser, à ce puzzle dont il a rassemblé les morceaux. La meilleure, ou du moins celle qui lui parait la plus plausible, est que l'inconnu est un escort. Et s'il s'intéresse à lui, c'est qu'il prospecte pour de nouveaux clients. Il a dû comprendre que Rhadamanthe ne serait a priori pas très à l'aise avec cette idée… et puis… enfin, ça ne doit pas être facile de proposer ce genre de choses. De proposer à quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas et qui ne vous attire pas de coucher avec vous. Le plus probable est que l'inconnu débute… Cela expliquerait pourquoi il le sent mal à l'aise, parfois. Et pourquoi il est prêt à passer tant de temps à charmer un nouveau client potentiel, même comme lui. Et pourquoi il a encore des problèmes d'argent. Oui. Tout s'emboîte parfaitement.

Rhadamanthe s'effondre en arrière, contre le lit, les bras largement écartés. Un escort. Cela semble tellement évident, maintenant. Il ferme les yeux. Un escort…

C'est bien. C'est même… merveilleux.

Il sourit. Il se prend à rêver. Oui, maintenant, il peut s'autoriser à… imaginer des choses. Il n'a plus à craindre un refus. L'inconnu ne le rejettera pas. Il veut de l'argent et, de l'argent, Rhadamanthe en a. Alors… alors, il peut bien rêver. Il rêve de leur première fois. Il s'imagine prenant la main de l'inconnu dans les siennes. Il s'imagine embrassant ses doigts, sa paume. Il aime tant ses mains. Il aime tant ses yeux aussi. Le regarder… le regarder et poser la main de l'inconnu sur sa joue. Savourer. Savourer chaque instant. Chaque seconde. Chaque contact. Et… se pencher vers lui… et… qu'il le laisse… effleurer ses lèvres. Juste… juste pour… connaître leur goût. Et puis sa peau. Son odeur. Sa saveur. Et apprendre l'odeur de ses cheveux aussi… et… le déshabiller. Dévoiler son corps. Lui ôter sa chemise. Découvrir une épaule… et pouvoir… embrasser son torse, le presser contre lui, le prendre dans ses bras… l'aimer… l'aimer… et peut-être même se faire aimer…

Sur le lit, Rhadamanthe se met à trembler. D'une main, il défait sa ceinture, son pantalon… Il se met à se caresser imaginant que c'est la main de l'inconnu qui parcourt son sexe maintenant. Son autre main vient se placer devant sa bouche. Il la mord. Son rêve est tellement beau… tellement bon… tellement…

Le sang et la délivrance. En même temps. Dans un silence assourdissant.

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver le chemin de la réalité. Sa main saigne encore. Il s'en moque complètement. Il reprend son souffle. Il se calme. Devenir… un client de l'inconnu. Peut-être même… un client régulier. Quel beau rêve, à nouveau. Le voir. Se voir. Plusieurs fois par semaine… Et… Il faudra qu'il lui achète un appartement. Pour recevoir ses clients. L'hôtel comporte trop de risques. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à le dénoncer… La prostitution n'est pas un crime, ni même un délit, mais on pourrait l'accuser de racolage. Et puis l'établissement risque de vouloir se débarrasser de lui : la tolérance est considérée comme du proxénétisme. Ils ont déjà voulu, d'ailleurs. L'hôtel est dangereux, un territoire ennemi. Un appartement serait mieux, oui. Il lui en offrira un. Ce sera en dehors de leurs… relations, évidemment. Juste pour le protéger. Et s'ils arrêtent un jour, parce que l'inconnu ne veut plus de lui, il le gardera évidemment. Il faudra qu'il lui explique clairement les choses, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Et qu'ils mettent en place un système pour que Rhadamanthe puisse payer pour lui les impôts afférents… Il faudra qu'il se penche sur la question. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'est plus préoccupé de donations.

Enfin… Il soupire d'aise et repart sur sa comète. Il imagine leurs rendez-vous… Est-ce que l'inconnu aime la musique ? Si oui, il achètera un piano et lui en jouera quand ils se retrouveront dans l'appartement. S'il veut bien, bien sûr. Et puis… et puis peut-être qu'un jour, l'inconnu se lassera de cette vie, de ses amants, et… peut-être qu'il aura pris goût, un peu, à leurs rendez-vous, à la musique et aux chevaux aussi, bien sûr, et à tout le reste, à tout ce qu'il lui montrera… L'opéra. Les musées. Il voulait aller au musée. Ils iront. Et il lui offrira des tableaux… Alors peut-être que… quand il sera fatigué, peut-être qu'il acceptera qu'ils se voient encore, juste comme ça. Juste comme des amis. Et peut-être même… qu'il pourrait accepter de… laisser Rhadamanthe vieillir à ses côtés… Sans qu'ils ne se touchent. Sans qu'il ne se passe rien… Juste… vieillir. Ensemble. Quel rêve… merveilleux…

Mais il faudra qu'il fasse attention. Qu'il se montre prudent. Il faudra que l'inconnu comprenne qu'il restera libre, quoiqu'il arrive. Jamais Rhadamanthe ne manquera de respect au loup. Jamais il n'essaiera de le domestiquer. Il espère juste que le loup le tolère… A force de patience peut-être qu'il acceptera de se laisser apprivoiser. Un peu. Juste un peu. Ce serait… un miracle…

Le téléphone qui sonne. La réalité. Il regarde sa main droite et l'essuie rapidement sur le couvre-lit avant de sortir son portable de sa poche. Sa main gauche est toujours couverte de sang. Il va falloir qu'il pense à faire quelque chose pour ça.

- Rhadamanthe Judge ?

_- Rhada ?_

- Eaque ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Comment… ?

_- Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Nous allons bien. Je t'appelle justement pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas._

-… Qu'est-ce que… vous avez décidé ?

_- Pour le moment, rien de définitif._

- Eaque…

_- Nous sommes toujours ensemble. Nous allons essayer de voir si… on peut être heureux comme ça. Si on peut encore être ensemble sans… se faire souffrir._

- Tu penses que vous pourrez… ?

_- Je ne sais pas, Rhada. Si je le savais, il ne s'agirait pas d'un essai. Mais lui comme moi, on essaiera. On essaiera vraiment. Je te le promets._

- Merci.

_- Et toi ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre…_

- C'est un escort.

_- Hein ? De qui… ?_

- L'inconnu de l'Olympe. C'est un escort. Je viens de le découvrir.

_- Tu es sûr ?_

- Pratiquement.

_- Rhada, je… Comment prends-tu cette nouvelle ?_

- Comment veux-tu que je la prenne ?

_- Je ne sais pas trop, justement. C'est bien tout l'intérêt de te poser la question…_

- C'est… parfait, Eaque. Absolument parfait.

_- Vraiment ?_

- Evidemment. Je vais pouvoir devenir un de ses clients.

_- Rhada…_

- Il faudra que tu m'aides, d'ailleurs.

_- Pourquoi ?_

- Je veux lui acheter un appartement.

_- Hein ?_

- Et j'ai commencé à penser à penser à diverses autres choses aussi. J'aimerais ton avis.

_- Tu… Tu es sérieux ?_

- Bien sûr.

_- C'est… Euh… D'accord… On en parlera demain. Compte sur moi, Rhada. Mais ne fais rien sans qu'on en ait discuté, hein._

- Evidemment.

_- Dis-moi… Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il se prostitue ?_

- J'en suis convaincu.

_- Tu sais que j'ai une confiance absolue en tes analyses, mais il faut que l'on soit très, très prudents… Je ne voudrais pas que sur un malentendu…_

- Moi non plus, Eaque. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne prendrai pas de risques. J'attendrai d'avoir la confirmation avant de… lui demander quoique ce soit. Ou d'entreprendre quelque chose.

_- Je peux en parler à Minos ?_

- Non. Pas encore, s'il-te-plait.

_- Rhada…_

- S'il-te-plait… Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

_- Mais si tu venais à entamer une relation avec… cet homme, il faudra bien finir par le mettre au courant, tu ne crois pas ?_

- Je sais. Mais… on verra à ce moment-là. Peut-être que je pourrais vous le présenter quand on en sera là… tu sais, un peu officiellement.

_- Tu tiens vraiment à lui, hein…_

- … Oui. Tout à l'heure… Je m'inquiétais pour vous et… Eaque. Je suis désolé. Je te parle et… je t'empêche de… Tu ferais mieux de raccrocher. C'est… très gentil d'avoir appelé.

_- Non, Rhada. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais bien que c'est important pour nous que tu ailles bien. Nous t'aimons. Tous les deux. Et puis de toute façon, Minos est au téléphone avec Pandore, là. Pour qu'on s'organise pour la semaine prochaine. Apparemment, elle ne sait pas encore si elle viendra ou non à l'anniversaire de Julian._

- Mais elle vient bien le 25 pour celui de Minos, non ?

_- Oui, et c'est justement le problème. La question est de savoir si elle peut se permettre de ne pas être là le Mardi et d'être là le Samedi. Moi ça me parait difficile, surtout avec ses activités débordantes… mais…_

- Mais si elle s'installe au Manoir, vous n'allez pas pouvoir…

_- En effet. Et je doute qu'elle s'installe à l'Olympe pour une semaine. Quoique tout est toujours possible avec elle, évidemment…_

- Je suis désolé, Eaque…

_- Ne le sois pas. Je ne dis pas que cela m'enchanterait, mais Pandore est le cadet de mes soucis. Et puis, je l'adore. Et Minos aussi. Le voilà, justement. Tu veux que je te le passe ?_

- Non. C'est bon. Eaque… ?

_- Oui ?_

- Je suis heureux. Vraiment. C'est… une journée merveilleuse.

_- Oui. Absolument merveilleuse. Passe une bonne nuit. Je t'aime, petit frère._

- Passez une bonne nuit, vous aussi. On se voit demain.

_- A demain._

Eaque raccroche. Une bonne nuit. Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. Peut-être même qu'il va rêver… Qui sait ?


	20. Vendredi 17 Mars

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Eaque et Minos ont pris la grande décision de repousser à plus tard la prise de décision (ah, la joie des reports d'audience…). Rhadamanthe a revu Kanon et découvert… la nature de ses activités. Ce qui lui a donné l'occasion de se laisser aller à... rêver un peu. Pour ne pas dire fantasmer ouvertement.  
_

_NdA__ : Merci, merci, merci ! Je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre à vous dire… ^^  
_

_Eternyti :__ Oui, je pense avoir un bon fond… D'un autre côté, comme tout le monde me trouve sadique… peut-être que ce n'est pas vrai ^^ Quand je dis que je suis un luminou, c'est notamment parce que dans les jeux de rôles (papier ou pire, jeux video type KOTOR, Fable ou Oblivion…) je suis tout simplement incapable de jouer les méchantes. Non, mais sans rire, c'est une catastrophe. Le pire étant pour KOTOR. Au bout d'un quart du scénario je suis à fond côté lumineux (d'où l'appellation de luminou), à faire passer Yoda pour un Sith. Et quand j'essaie de jouer les « méchants », j'arrive péniblement à être vaguement neutre (bah oui, un manque d'attention est si vite arrivé, et paff, vous faites une bonne action...). Pour l'écriture, je dois reconnaître que j'aime bien les situations tordues. Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup les happy ends – comme vous avez pu le constater avec Rés et NI._

_Tàri : Merci pour ton soutien :) Je ne dirai rien, évidemment, sur la manière dont Kanon va réagir… Quant à Rhada, je ne le trouve pas compliqué du tout, moi. Mais c'est peut-être parce que je le « connais » mieux que vous ;) C'est l'avantage avec les persos que l'on crée plus ou moins :p J'aime beaucoup ta remarque sur le début d'une ébauche… C'est vrai que… tout ceci n'est pas très rapide…^^_

_Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Montmartre

Kanon ouvre les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. Il y a des jours comme ça où vous savez, dans votre for intérieur, que vous levez, ou même simplement vous réveillez, est une mauvaise idée et que chaque minute écoulée est une minute de gagner. Il y a des jours comme ça où vous savez que, quoiqu'il arrive, ce sera une mauvaise journée. Il y a des jours comme ça. Cela fait longtemps que Kanon a appris à les reconnaître. Il y en a quelques uns qui reviennent, systématiquement, tous les ans. Et Milo aussi a appris à les prévoir. Pour preuve, la musique qui résonne actuellement dans l'appartement. Pas trop forte, pas trop violente, pour ne pas réveiller Kanon. Pas trop gaie non plus. Inutile de chercher à énerver son colocataire en le forçant à faire comme si la journée allait être amusante. C'est pas le cas. Ce sera probablement jamais le cas. Alors Milo essaie juste de l'apaiser pour le moment. L'ambiance est tranquille. À base de Massive Attack et de Air – d'ailleurs c'est _Alone in Kyoto_ qui passe, en mélodie principale, en ce moment –, de choses comme ça. De choses qui ne vous incitent pas à vous lever. Un peu plus tard, quand Kanon sera réveillé et à peu près opérationnel, il passera à des musiques un peu plus dynamiques. Pour faire passer la journée plus vite. Fat Boy Slim. Les Daft Punk. Chaque année, c'est pareil. Alors, avec la bénédiction de Milo, Kanon reste dans son lit.

Il attrape un bout de sa couette, la tire et s'enroule dedans. Être au chaud. Être en sécurité. Être bien. Et essayer de se rendormir. Pour passer le temps. Dormir. Rendors-toi, cerveau. Arrête de te souvenir. Aujourd'hui, il faut que tu t'arrêtes. Que tu ne penses pas au passé. Que tu penses au présent et à l'avenir. Aujourd'hui, il faut que tu fasses comme les autres jours. C'est difficile, mais… il le faut vraiment. Pense à des choses positives. Pense… à la statue. Mouais. Pas sûr que ce soit positif pour le coup. Deux rendez-vous en un mois. Super. C'est pas pathétique du tout... Et puis faut voir la tête des rendez-vous. Le terme pathétique convient bien, en fait, y a pas à dire. En l'espace de rien de temps, il est passé de son petit nuage – rose et ridicule certes, il est le premier à le reconnaître – à la triste réalité. Pimpim-land, c'est moins top, quand on ouvre les yeux. Après le resto, il avait voulu croire que les choses avançaient. Qu'ils sortiraient bientôt ensemble. Résultat ? Il lui a posé une main sur l'épaule ! Ouais ! Trop youpi ! Et le pire, c'est que sur le moment, quand il est avec lui, ça lui suffit ! C'est ça qui est pathétique. Le côté on-s'est-regardé-dans-le-blanc-des-yeux-il-s'est-rien-passé-mais-c'était-trop-génial. Sérieux quoi… Il a pas douze ans et il vit pas dans une série pour ado. Même dans les séries pour ados, il se passe plus de trucs, de toute façon.

Et puis c'est quoi ce délire, là, sur le fait que ses frères sont meilleurs que lui en tout ? Et puis y avait la manière de le dire. Genre ses frères sont de meilleurs être humains que lui. Pour le coup, Kanon aimerait bien voir la tête des frangins… Quoiqu'il en a déjà vu un. L'aîné ou le cadet, au fait ? Le cadet, probablement. Parce que la statue lui avait dit qu'il était allé au resto avec son frère. Pas avec son grand-frère. Enfin, c'est ce dont Kanon croit se souvenir. D'un autre côté… Kanon a dû mal à imaginer ce type avoir des problèmes. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui. C'est vrai qu'il était vraiment beau. Et puis, ce côté séducteur… qui vous oblige presque à être séduit. Il comprend qu'on puisse se sentir mal à l'aise quand on se compare à ce genre de personnes. Elles prennent beaucoup de place. Elles captent beaucoup de l'attention, alors il reste pas grand-chose pour le petit frère à côté… Mais Kanon, lui, il préfère le petit frère. Il préfère sa statue… Sa… Mais genre. Comme si c'était la sienne… Faut arrêter les délires. Et puis non mais, sérieusement, comment un type comme la statue peut croire qu'il est moins bien que quelqu'un ? Différent, ouais. Mais moins bien ? Parce que bon, objectivement, il est beau comme un dieu, il est riche, il est intelligent… cultivé, attentif et attentionné – y a qu'à voir le coup de la bouteille de scotch… -, et un peu bizarre. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. C'est moins agressif que l'assurance du brun… mais alors pour le coup, ça vous rend bien accro. Et bien dépendant aussi… Ouais, en fait, sa statue, c'est comme une drogue. Pendant la prise, il plane… et après, c'est la descente. Et là, il est en pleine descente.

Bon, objectivement, se rendormir… c'est mort. Autant se lever. Il repousse la couette, s'assoit sur le rebord de son lit, se frotte le visage avec ses deux mains, histoire de se sortir de cette sensation brumeuse et vaseuse, il se met debout, va jusqu'à l'armoire, qu'il ouvre. Il attrape un jean et un tee-shirt, qu'il enfile par-dessus son caleçon. Direction le salon. Direction Milo. Sa bouée de sauvetage. Qui le regarde et qui lui accorde un sourire. Qui arrête de mixer et qui va préparer le café tandis que lui-même s'effondre dans le canapé. Sans un mot. Sans une parole. Milo revient avec deux mugs. Il les pose sur la table. Il va s'installer dans le fauteuil et prend le sien. Il regarde son colocataire, en soufflant doucement sur le liquide pour le refroidir un peu.

- Tu veux parler ? demande-t-il.

- Non.

Au moins le message a le mérite d'être clair, et, de ce fait, devrait être bien passé. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'obstination des anges.

- Kanon…

- J'ai dit non, Milo.

- Chaque année, c'est pareil…, remarque le DJ sur un ton de regret qui ressemble étrangement à un reproche.

- Ouais. Exactement. Alors on va faire comme les années précédentes : on va pas en parler.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas régler cette histoire.

- J'en ai rien à secouer.

- Tu me gonfles.

- Je sais.

Silence. Milo aurait-il décidé de lâcher sa proie ? Mouais… pas sûr. Ne pas baisser sa garde. Ne pas…

- Ça fait dix ans. Dix ans. Tu peux pas continuer à…

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Ça l'étonnait aussi, de voir son ami abandonner si facilement.

- Bordel, soupire Kanon, tu peux pas te contenter de me changer les idées ? Et essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit une journée à peu près normale ?

- C'est pas une journée normale. La première année, je savais pas, alors j'ai laissé couler. Les deux suivantes, je me suis dit que t'étais pas prêt, que c'était pas le bon moment, qu'il fallait que ça vienne de toi… mais là…

- Là quoi ? Y a quoi de changer ?

- Y a Ayoros. Et y a ta statue.

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- Le rapport, c'est que tant que t'auras pas réglé tes problèmes, construire un truc normal, ce sera pas possible. Et que ces deux histoires en sont la preuve.

- Mes problèmes, tu sais ce qu'ils te disent ?

- Ouais. Ils me disent que tu vas mal. Sérieux, Kanon. Tu vas pas bien. Cette histoire avec Ayoros, déjà. Tu disais que tu ferais en sorte que ça se règle… Pas trop vite, ok, mais pas trop doucement non plus. Et ça va faire pratiquement trois mois que ça dure. Tu te rends compte ? Trois mois, Kanon. Trois mois que tes seuls rapports sexuels, tu les as avec un type qui te paye pour te prendre pour un autre. Me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a jamais eu de moments où tu as senti que tu aurais pu le pousser à se déclarer. Me fais pas croire que tu aurais pas pu aller plus vite.

Milo et sa capacité à vous obliger à vous regarder dans un miroir. Il le tient devant vous, jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez de voir votre reflet. C'est pas forcément très beau. Mais ce qu'il y a de génial avec Milo, c'est qu'il arrive rapidement à vous faire comprendre que c'est pas forcément laid non plus. Que c'est la réalité. Que la réalité n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Qu'elle est tout simplement. Et qu'on peut essayer de la changer. Qu'on peut réussir à changer. A évoluer dans le bon sens : celui que l'on veut vraiment. Mais pour ça, il faut savoir où on est. Et où on veut aller.

- Et dans le même temps, poursuit implacablement le DJ, tu tombes amoureux d'un mec. Qui te dit pas son nom. De qui tu ne sais rien. Mais rien de chez rien. Et qui sait rien de toi, non plus. Déjà que tu sois tombé amoureux, c'était suspect. Mais bon soit, why not. Un coup de foudre…, ok. Que t'ait des difficultés à te dévoiler, là encore, je peux comprendre. Mais bordel… ça fait un mois et demi. Et vous en êtes toujours au même point. Tu crois que c'est normal ? Et tu crois que c'est normal de poursuivre ces deux relations en même temps ? Ouvre les yeux, Kanon.

- Parce que tes relations à toi, elles sont normales peut-être ?

L'accusation n'est pas belle. Le pire c'est que Kanon est parfaitement conscient qu'il est de mauvaise foi. Parce qu'il sait que Milo a raison. Et qu'en plus, il se sait être de mauvaise humeur. Mais son meilleur ami ne semble pas s'offusquer de la remarque.

- Peut-être pas… mais elles sont saines, au moins. Au contraire des tiennes. Je vis pas dans le mensonge et dans la dissimulation, moi.

- Oh… première nouvelle. Puisque tu es le champion de la vérité, tu me parles de tes parents ?

- Si tu me parles de ta mère, je te parle de la mienne.

- C'était pas ma mère !, rugit Kanon.

- Pas ta mère biologique, mais c'est la femme qui t'a élevé. Et ça, ça a un nom : une figure maternelle. Autrement dit une mère.

- Elle est morte de toute façon.

- Oui. Y a dix ans, aujourd'hui. Donc il serait peut-être temps…

- Que quoi, Milo ?

- Que tu m'en parles.

- Je t'en ai déjà parlé.

- Non. Tu m'as dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais pas comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça. Comment tu te sens maintenant, je veux dire.

- J'en sais rien, Milo. C'est pour ça que je veux pas en parler.

- Il faut que tu en parles… t'as pas d'autres solutions. On dépasse pas ce genre de trucs tout seul. Tu le sais, non ? Et puis tu sais bien que je peux tout entendre. Et que ça changera pas le fait que tu es mon meilleur ami.

Kanon regarde Milo. Ce n'est pas très souvent que le DJ fait ce genre de déclarations. C'est rare qu'il personnalise. Même si Shina sait qu'elle sa meilleure amie. Même si Kanon sait qu'il est son meilleur ami. D'habitude, Milo fait dans le global. « Je vous aime » doit être son expression favorite. Même quand il dit « je veux que tu ailles bien », on a toujours l'impression que dans le silence qui suit y a une petit voix qui vient ajouter « comme je veux que tout le monde aille bien ». C'est ce que Shina veut dire quand elle parle de l'amour de Milo qui serait tourné vers le monde. Le DJ donne l'impression d'avoir une infinité d'amour à donner et qu'il aime tout le monde de la même façon. Et puis, de temps en temps, vous commencer à entrevoir la possibilité que ça pourrait être plus compliqué que ça. Et là, dans les yeux de Milo, Kanon voit bien que c'est vrai. Qu'il compte plus que beaucoup d'autres. Qu'il y a des gens à qui Milo s'attache plus qu'à d'autres. Et que s'il ne le dit pas souvent… ce n'est pas par pudeur. Parce qu'il n'y a aucune gêne dans le regard méditerranéen. Zéro sous-entendu. Juste cette troublante sincérité. Cette assurance presque innocente mais certainement pas naïve. Cette sérénité angélique. Tout ce qui fait que Kanon n'a jamais pu mentir à Milo. Tout ce qui fait que Kanon rend systématiquement les armes face à son meilleur ami.

- Je lui en veux toujours, finit-il par avouer en prenant enfin sa tasse de café.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… j'arrive pas à lui pardonner ? C'est con, comme question.

- Non. Pas pourquoi toujours. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux ?

Alors ça, pour le coup, c'est carrément idiot. Mais il va quand même répondre, puisque Milo attend une réponse.

- Parce qu'elle a détruit ma vie. À cause d'elle, je suis personne.

- Elle est responsable de t'avoir donné une fausse identité, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Si tu ne sais pas qui tu es aujourd'hui, c'est aussi parce que tu n'as pas cherché à savoir. Et tu peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Kanon en rirait presque. Pour Milo, vous avez le droit d'en vouloir aux gens… mais pas pour des raisons injustes. Pour Milo, Kanon a le droit de haïr sa… mère adoptive – terme qui fera l'affaire à défaut d'un autre -, mais pas pour de mauvaises raisons. C'est très drôle oui. Parce qu'à chaque fois, Kanon repense à ce qu'il avait imaginé que Milo lui dirait quand ils aborderaient ce sujet pour la première fois – ce qui était arrivé environ deux mois après qu'ils se soient rencontrés, juste à la fin de sa première cure de désintox. Il avait pensé que Milo lui dirait qu'il devait aimer cette bonne femme parce que c'était sa mère. Qu'il devait lui pardonner, s'il voulait devenir adulte… Mais non. Milo ne lui a jamais fait de reproche pour… cette haine, cette colère… cette douleur.

- Pourquoi tu veux toujours pas te mettre à la recherche de ta vraie famille ? demande le DJ d'une voix calme.

- Je vois pas ce que ça m'apporterait…

- Au hasard euh… Un nom ? Le fait de pas avoir à te trimballer avec des papiers d'identité où c'est pas le tien qui est marqué ? Et de pas avoir à piquer une crise à chaque fois qu'il faut que tu fasses une démarche un tant soit peu officielle ? Tu sais Kanon, t'es pas obligé de renouer avec ta famille. Mais si un jour tu veux changer de taf… est-ce que tu veux qu'on te retrouve dans le même état que pour la signature de ton contrat à l'Oblivion ?

Mauvais souvenir, ça. Très mauvais souvenir. Voir son nom de partout. Et signer en bas de la page. Et parapher. Et cette phrase… « Je, soussigné Alexandre Sounion… ». Un très mauvais souvenir, pour le coup, oui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrêterai de bosser là-bas ? s'étonne Kanon.

- Parce que je me pose sérieusement la question de savoir si je vais y rester ou pas, moi.

- Sans dèc' ?

- Ouais. Il commence à me gaver.

- Sérieux ? Il se passe quoi ?

Milo regarde son meilleur ami… dont le visage s'est transformé. La mauvaise humeur s'est envolée. Les ombres ont disparu. Estimant que Kanon a entendu les questions qu'il lui a posées, et qu'il y réfléchira au calme ou que son inconscient y réfléchira tout seul, le DJ accepte le changement de sujet.

- Bah déjà, y a cette histoire avec Aldé et Shina qui m'a bien gonflé. Je veux dire que je comprends qu'il soit pas super content de voir un de ses videurs et une de ses serveuses lui dire qu'ils vont bientôt devoir arrêter de bosser, mais bon… ils le préviennent pas au dernier moment. Et puis, c'est leur vie quoi. C'est pour préparer leur concours et pour leur internat après alors… il avait qu'à leur dire merci pour le boulot… et leur souhaiter bonne chance. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il les insulte et tout.

- Des insultes ? Shina m'a dit que ça s'était mal passé mais…

- Bah, elle a pas dû vouloir te prendre la tête avec ça. Je veux dire, y a rien eu de grave. Mais ça m'a quand même bien gavé. Et puis… bah hier soir, il m'a pris la tête.

- Hier… quand il a voulu te parler après ton set ?

- Ouais…

Le DJ n'avait pas voulu en discuter avec Kanon à ce moment-là, utilisant l'excuse du « il est cinq heures du mat'… on en parlera demain », qui était parfaitement justifiée pour le coup.

- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?

- Non…

- Qu'il fallait que j'arrête mes conneries.

- Hein ? Mais quelles conneries ?

Non parce que, objectivement, s'il y a un mot qui ne va pas à Milo, c'est bien celui-là – en dehors de son humour pas toujours très fin et de ses blagues pourries, mais Kanon a la vague impression que ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là que le terme a été utilisé. Dans le boulot, dans la musique, Milo est tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux. Et plus encore. Non content d'avoir fait de l'Oblivion une des boites les plus en vue de la capitale – en tout cas pour ce qui est de la scène électro et branchée –, le DJ a complètement assainie sa population. Les gens qui viennent là ne viennent pas que pour danser, ni pour écouter de la musique. Non. Ils viennent avant tout pour Milo. Milo qui a bien fait passer le message en quelques occasions : pas de bagarre et pas de drogue. Paix et Fraternité. Et le premier à qui ça ne convient pas, il va voir ailleurs. Visiblement, ça doit convenir à pas mal de gens. Ce qui fait que l'établissement se retrouve avec une excellente réputation, que ce soit pour l'ambiance ou la musique. Alors quoi ?

- Il veut que je vise un public plus large. Il m'a sorti que je devrais penser à faire moins dans l'expérimental et plus dans l'intégration des tubes du moment…

Milo est furieux. Une rage sourde. C'est rare de le voir dans cet état. Mais on ne touche pas à sa musique. Interdiction formelle de venir lui dire quoi jouer, comment et où. C'est la pire insulte qu'on puisse lui faire. Peut-être même la seule attaque, dirigée contre lui, qu'il ne tolère pas. On peut le traiter de tous les noms, le provoquer… il reste de marbre, il s'en fout. Mais qu'on vienne se mêler de sa musique… C'est comme toucher à ses amis. Même dans les discussions entre DJs, il lui arrive de perdre son calme. Pas quand ils parlent boutique. Pas quand ils échangent des points de vue sur tels ou tels morceaux. Milo respecte qu'on n'ait pas les mêmes opinions que lui, qu'on ait une autre sensibilité que la sienne. Et il trouve ça bien que chacun développe son propre style. C'est mieux. C'est plus intéressant… Mais quand Milo réalise que le mec préfère son égo à la musique, que le type en face de lui est davantage là pour l'argent, l'alcool, les filles – ou les mecs - et la notoriété, que pour offrir un set de qualité aux gens qui sont venus l'écouter, ça a tendance à dégénérer rapidement. Qu'on ait de l'ambition, il peut le comprendre, même si lui n'en a pas particulièrement. Mais l'ambition doit être au service de la musique. Pas le contraire. Et puis il y a le respect qu'un artiste doit avoir pour son public. Enfin tout ça, c'est lié, comme Milo l'a dit et répété à Kanon. Le DJ n'a jamais réussi à être très clair sur ce genre de sujet. Mais une chose est certaine : manquer de respect à la musique devant Milo, c'est dangereux – et lui dire quoi jouer, c'est un manque de respect flagrant, de son point de vue. Est-ce qu'il pourrait en être autrement de toute façon ? Ça revient quand même à s'attaquer à la religion en présence d'un ange… Faut évidemment s'attendre à des représailles.

- Je sais pas ce qui m'a retenu…, gronde le DJ. J'aurais dû lui coller mon poing dans la figure… Mais rien à foutre, je changerai rien. Et s'il est pas content, il aura qu'à me chercher un remplaçant. On verra s'il trouvera un mec qui accepte de lui faire sa prog musicale cinq jours par semaine pour le salaire qu'il me file. Non mais sérieux quoi…

- Et puis surtout… cette boite, c'est toi. Il te doit tout. Enfin, c'est toi qui lui assure toutes ces entrées. Il devrait te remercier plutôt que de te critiquer.

- Non mais le pire, c'est que je fais rien de trop space, alors que j'ai plein d'idées ! Mais bon, c'était le deal : tant que je reste dans l'univers techno, je fais ce que je veux. J'avais juste pas le droit d'en sortir. En même temps, je comprends. Le mec, il veut tenir une boite techno, il a pas envie que je débarque avec un truc trop jazzy, ou avec un set dédié aux musiques traditionnelles asiatiques, soit. C'est normal. Mais merde ! J'ai respecté ma part du contrat ! Je fais des trucs soft… et maintenant, il faudrait que je me transforme en station de radio… Il me gonfle. Donc, je suis pas très sûr que je vais rester encore longtemps.

- Mais tu sais ce qu'il lui a pris ?

- Non. Et puis, en fait, je m'en fous. S'il m'oblige à quoique ce soit, je me barre. Rien à foutre. Je trouverai une place ailleurs. Je crois qu'il a pas très bien compris qu'il y avait quelques boites et quelques bars que j'intéresse. J'aime pas faire ça, le chantage et tout, mais je me laisserai pas dicter ma musique.

- Ça risque de lui faire tout drôle si tu t'en vas. Il va voir les gens déserter la boîte.

Sourires. Ça a peu goût de basse vengeance, mais quoi ? Même les anges peuvent bien s'autoriser ce genre de petites incartades.

- Tu sais quoi ? fait Milo au bout d'un moment.

- Non.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée.

- Merde.

Le manque de confiance de Kanon ne lui vaut qu'un immense sourire.

- On se prend une semaine de vacances tous les deux, fait Milo les yeux brillants.

- Hein ?

- Ouais. La semaine prochaine, on se barre à Londres. Y a un mec qui m'a envoyé un mail pour savoir si ça me dirait d'aller mixer dans je sais plus quelle boite. Un des types qu'on avait fait jouer l'année dernière. Ils veulent faire un week-end french touch. J'étais pas trop motivé mais… finalement… C'était plutôt bien payé en plus. T'en penses quoi ? Genre t'appelle Ayoros, tu annules ton rendez-vous, on se barre Lundi, et on revient le Mardi d'après, histoire que tu loupes pas ton mystérieux inconnu.

Annuler un rendez-vous avec Ayoros ? L'idée ne l'enchante guère. Ça le dérange même franchement. Bordel… Milo a raison. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Kanon ne sait pas trop quand, cette relation a dégénéré vers un autre truc, pas défini du tout. Il est pas amoureux d'Ayo. Ça non. Mais… il y a un truc pas normal. Il ferait peut-être bien d'arrêter. Avant que ça ne s'aggrave.

- J'en pense que quitter Paris une semaine, ça peut être une bonne idée, admet-il à voix haute. Changer d'air, ouais. Ça me fera du bien. Pour faire le point. Et puis si t'es pas là quelques jours, peut-être que l'autre gros naze se rendra compte de ce qu'il te doit.

- Alors banco, caravane. Je préviendrai Shun demain qu'on annulera le cours de la semaine prochaine… Il pourra commencer à bosser sur le court-métrage de Geist, comme ça. Je t'ai dit qu'il avait eu des supers notes pour son bac blanc ?

- Non.

- Il m'a appelé hier. Apparemment, il a tout déchiré. Ikki arrivait tellement pas à y croire, qu'il disait oui à tout ce que le gamin lui demandait... Rhooo… Et en plus, à Londres, on va pouvoir faire du shopping !

- Tu veux t'acheter des fringues ? Toi ?

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Bah de shopping…

- Non, mais enfin, Kanon, je parlais de disques… Y a deux, trois trucs que j'arrive pas à trouver, même sur les sites d'import.

- My bad… Non, mais je reconnais, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je plaide coupable. Mais, euh… Milo ?

- Quoi ?

- Le week-end prochain, c'est l'anniversaire de Shina…

- Non mais ça, c'est pas un souci : Aldé a prévu de la kidnapper pour un long week-end en amoureux. On fera la fête en revenant.

* * *

Paris – La Défense

Il est un peu plus de quatorze heures. Gabriel et Saga, assis dans les fauteuils de cuir du bureau du PDG de Sanctuary Corp., prennent pour l'un du thé, pour l'autre une tisane. Ils sont revenus, il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure, de leur déjeuner à quatre. Saga aime ce genre de moments, où ils se retrouvent en famille. Il faut bien reconnaître que l'ambiance est sensiblement différente lorsque Shaka les rejoint. Moins décontractée. L'avocat est une personne presque aussi singulière que Gabriel… Comment considérer autrement quelqu'un qui estime que son travail de conseil juridique n'est qu'alimentaire ? C'est une des raisons, d'ailleurs, pour lesquelles Saga n'a jamais cherché à l'intégrer à ce qu'il convient d'appeler le clan Gemini : Shaka tient au strict respect de son intimité en dehors des heures de bureau. Et son patron lui ait d'autant plus reconnaissant de ce qu'il a fait durant son séjour à l'hôpital.

Mais pour le moment, il ne pense pas à son avocat. Pour le moment, Saga regarde son meilleur ami qui déguste avec élégance son russian earl grey.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demande Gabriel.

- J'en pense que tu pourrais être plus subtil…

Pas l'ombre d'un frémissement sur le visage de glace.

- A quel propos ?

- C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, ce que tu essaies de faire…, rétorque Saga.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu mens mal, Gaby.

Les deux hommes se regardent. Ce n'est pas tant que Gabriel ne sait pas mentir, mais plutôt qu'ils se connaissent depuis suffisamment longtemps, et suffisamment bien, pour savoir immédiatement reconnaître les moments où l'autre ne dit pas la vérité. Saga voit son meilleur ami reposer sa tasse de thé le plus calmement du monde.

- Peut-être, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu me dises ce que tu en penses.

- Je viens de te le dire.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu es contre ?, l'interroge son bras droit.

- … Je ne sais pas.

- As-tu une raison objective de t'y opposer ?

- Objective ? Non…, reconnait Saga dans un murmure.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord.

- Non, nous ne le sommes pas du tout, Gaby. Il est hors de question que…

- Que quoi ? Tu ne veux pas récompenser Ayoros à la mesure de ces compétences ?

- Si… bien sûr.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec le fait que, sur le plan professionnel, tu as besoin de plus d'aide que je ne peux t'en apporter, afin que tu puisses concentrer davantage d'énergie dans ton état de santé ?

- Si bien sûr… Et je sais que je vous ai promis que je lèverai le pied…

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas pour ces raisons que tu me suggères de lui donner cette promotion…

- Et pour quelle autre raison le ferais-je ?

- On se le demande… « Oh Saga ! Regarde ! Tu as besoin d'aide pour diriger l'entreprise et je viens de trouver la personne la plus apte à te soutenir dans cette tâche… Comment cela ? Il s'agit de l'homme qui te plait ? En voilà une surprise, dis donc… »

Le regarde de Saga pose sur son meilleur ami est lourd de reproches. C'est vrai que la manœuvre n'a rien de subtil. D'un autre côté, Gabriel doit se dire qu'il est inutile de faire dans la subtilité avec quelqu'un qui devine chacune de ses intentions.

- Alors propose-moi quelqu'un d'autre, fait-il, affichant l'air serein de celui qui avait déjà prévu l'arrivée de cet argument et la manière de le contrer. Sachant qu'il faut que ce soit quelqu'un en qui nous ayons une confiance absolue puisque nous devrons le mettre au courant pour ta maladie. Au moins dans les grandes lignes.

- Il y a des moments où…

- … où tu me hais, je sais.

Silence et nouveau regard. Deux sourires qui se répondent. L'un amusé, l'autre discret. Et Saga qui soupire.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies toujours raison ?

- J'en déduis que tu es d'accord ?, demande Gabriel, flegmatique.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Tu as toujours le choix, Saga. C'est toi qui diriges cette entreprise, je te l'ai toujours dit. Si tu t'opposes à cette réorganisation…

- Je sais… mais c'est toi qui as raison. Je dois bien reconnaître que si mon nouveau traitement est efficace… il me fatigue. Et que si je veux… me ménager… j'ai besoin d'aide. Et je sais que ni toi, ni Shaka ne pouvez prendre plus de choses en charge que ce que vous faites actuellement. Je vous en demande déjà trop, de toute façon…

- Et que donc il te faut promouvoir Ayoros au rang d'adjoint… et non plus de simple assistant.

Saga bascule en arrière et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil. Il regarde le plafond.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que je sorte avec lui ?

- Je n'y tiens pas. Ce qui m'importe, mon seul souci, c'est ta santé et celle de cette entreprise.

- Tu ne sais pas me mentir…

Il regarde toujours dans le vague, en l'air. Il entend son meilleur ami se resservir une tasse de thé. Et il entend sa voix pratiquement atone, s'élever doucement dans l'air de la pièce.

- J'aimerais te voir heureux.

- C'est complètement réciproque, Gabriel.

- Sois heureux, et je le serai.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'Ayoros pourrait me rendre heureux ?

- Oui.

- Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Il bascule vers l'avant et récupère sa tasse. La tisane n'est pas très bonne. Mais elle fait partie de son traitement, pour son foie, alors ce n'est pas tout à fait comme s'il avait le choix. De l'autre côté de la table basse, Gabriel a haussé un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il

- Il est étrange… en ce moment. Vraiment… je ne sais pas. Quelque chose me dérange.

Ce n'est pas très défini, il doit bien se l'avouer, mais c'est réel. Il ne sait pas exactement si c'est dans la manière dont Ayoros évite son regard après l'avoir longuement fixé, profitant que Saga lise ou corrige une note… ou peut-être sa gêne lorsqu'ils se touchent par hasard. S'il se doute de l'affection que son secrétaire lui porte, il y a là quelque chose qui a changé depuis son retour de l'hôpital. Peut-être est-ce simplement dû à son séjour à Saint-François… Une réponse au fait qu'Ayoros a vraiment pris conscience de ce que signifie sa maladie. Qu'Ayoros a peur… Aimer un homme condamné, aimer un homme gravement malade… lui-même en serait incapable.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas simplement toi qui te trouves des excuses ? lui demande le timbre monocorde de son meilleur ami.

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être…

- Que veux-tu faire alors ?

- Lui donner cette promotion. Par contre, ne t'attends pas à quoique ce soit, sur un plan plus personnel…

Gabriel hausse les épaules. Évidemment qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Saga accepte de sortir avec Ayoros. Mais un rapprochement professionnel peut parfois avoir d'agréables conséquences… à long terme. Après tout, ils ne sont pas si pressés.

- Cela va peut-être même me permettre de régler un autre problème…, murmure Saga.

- Lequel ?

- Julian m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il est au courant pour les deux appels d'offre.

- Quel rapport avec Ayoros ? l'interroge son bras droit en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien nous pourrions tout à fait envisager de présenter l'établissement de ces deux dossiers comme un examen de passage.

La suggestion ne semble pas être du goût de son meilleur ami.

- C'est tordu, constate-t-il. Et ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Mais c'est bien dans le style de Julian. Il devrait pouvoir y croire, non ?

Gabriel ferme les yeux un instant. Julian est une personne… qu'il n'apprécie pas. L'héritier des Solo est trop enclin à la manipulation. Il y a une part d'ombre derrière le visage avenant qu'il arbore en public. Julian n'hésite pas à tricher, tromper, tester… pour s'assurer de la loyauté de ses collaborateurs. Incapacité chronique à faire confiance. Plus que tout le reste, c'est probablement cela qui a fait que Gabriel ne s'est pas attaché à lui. Julian veut une cour et Gabriel n'a rien d'un courtisan. En comparaison, il préfère l'attitude de Minos Judge. S'il les considère comme normales et naturelles, les marques de respect et d'admiration à son endroit, l'Empereur ne semble pas les rechercher ardemment. Gabriel a presque l'impression, par moment, que Minos les souffre comme faisant partie de son travail… comme les conséquences inhérentes à sa position. Et en face de ses deux hommes… Saga. Qui aime et protège. Qui ne leur ressemble en rien. Et qui, par moment, doit cacher sa gentillesse. Parce qu'elle est trop souvent associé à de la faiblesse et qu'ils ne peuvent courir le risque d'être méprisés. Gabriel rouvre les yeux.

- J'imagine que cela doit être possible… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelait ?

- Pour nous inviter à son anniversaire, mardi prochain.

- Il veut qu'on aille à Deauville ? En semaine ?

Julian Solo aurait-il perdu l'esprit ?

- Non, non. La fête aura lieu dans le seizième. Thétis y loue un appartement. Elle voulait se rapprocher de Minos, apparemment.

- Et elle ne pouvait pas s'installer chez lui ?

- Tu connais les Judge et leur Manoir… Et puis elle ne supporte ni Eaque ni Rhadamanthe. J'imagine qu'elle ne souhaite pas de problème avant le mariage.

- On ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir, de ce point de vue.

- J'apprécie assez Eaque…

- Je sais.

Saga croit presque percevoir un reproche. C'est vrai que le cadet des Judge et Gabriel n'ont guère d'atomes crochus… Saga fronce les sourcils.

- Julian ne t'a pas appelé ?

- Non. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

- Tu es invité…

- Ô joie.

Saga ne peut s'empêcher de retenir un sourire devant le manque d'enthousiasme flagrant de son meilleur ami.

- Tu comptes y aller ? demande-t-il.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Bien sûr que tu l'as. Je te couvrirai le cas échéant.

Gabriel prend une gorgée de thé.

- Qui sera là ?

- Thétis, Julian… Sorrente aussi, j'imagine. Les Judge, évidemment. Nous. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas trop. Beaucoup de monde, très probablement. Le contraire serait étonnant.

- Je vois… J'irais.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Julian va se vexer si je ne viens pas. Et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça.

- Je préfère qu'il se vexe plutôt que de le voir te coller toute la soirée…

Il n'a clairement pas envie de voir son meilleur ami supporter les avances de Julian. Il ne veut pas l'obliger à passer une mauvaise soirée.

- Ma décision est prise, Saga. Et puis s'il y a vraiment du monde, je devrais pouvoir l'éviter la plupart du temps. Il faudra bien qu'il s'occupe de ses invités.

- Tu es une vraie tête de mule.

- Alors ne perds pas ton temps à essayer de me faire changer d'avis et demande à Ayoros de nous rejoindre.

Saga sourit. Gabriel est un être obstiné. Il décroche son téléphone.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Dans la salle de musique, Rhadamanthe essaye de jouer du piano. Sa main gauche est bandée, dans l'espoir de cacher la morsure qu'il s'est infligé quelques jours auparavant et, de sa main droite, il essaye de trouver une musique à jouer à son inconnu, si ses rêves finissent par se réaliser. Ses longs doigts glissent sur les touches, s'arrêtant sur certaines, en effleurant d'autres, les caressant toutes. Quelques notes qui s'élèvent dans l'air tandis que le blond garde un visage de marbre. Il passe mentalement en revue ses morceaux préférés dans l'espoir d'en découvrir un qui corresponde à ce qu'il voudrait exprimer à son inconnu. Pour qu'il comprenne… Qu'il comprenne quoi ? Rhadamanthe n'arrive même pas à savoir s'il faut qu'il lui parle de ce qu'il ressent. Parce que s'il est besoin de laisser parler… ses espoirs… ce qu'il éprouve… il a déjà trouvé plusieurs chansons. La voix de Nat King Cole résonne dans son esprit à mesure que ses doigts parcourent le clavier. _You're my everything_… Il vaudrait probablement mieux qu'il s'abstienne. Ce ne doit pas être évident, un client qui est amoureux de vous.

Et maintenant, c'est la voix de Nina Simone. Pour la chanson. Entre toutes. Celle qu'il ne jouera jamais. Celle que, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'ose terminer.

_God bless the day I found you… I want to stay around you. And so I beg you… __Let it be me__._

Il ne la jouera jamais. Jamais. Il le sait. Ses doigts ont d'ailleurs suspendu leur jeu. Les couplets… L'inconnu risquerait de prendre peur. Et puis le refrain _So never leave me lonely, tell me you love me only, and that you'll always. Let it be me. _Jamais il n'oserait lui demander une telle chose. Jamais Rhadamanthe ne lui demanderait de mentir à ce point… L'inconnu serait alarmé par une telle exigence… un tel souhait. Inévitablement, il finirait par refuser de revoir Rhadamanthe. Le blond blêmit. Depuis trois jours, cette éventualité le panique absolument. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'autoriser à rêver de son avenir avec l'inconnu. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est probablement un escort que… la partie est jouée d'avance. S'il veut voir ses rêves se réaliser, il va devoir être prudent. Très prudent. Alors il arrête de jouer… et il poursuit ses recherches pianistiques. Quelque chose de moins… impliquant. Quelque chose de moins… explicite. Il faudra qu'il demande à Eaque. Son frère aura probablement une idée…

Derrière lui, justement, la porte s'ouvre sur le brun qui range son téléphone portable dans sa poche.

- Et voilà, soupire-t-il. Myu a enfin raccroché… et je suis tout à toi. Désolé encore pour l'interruption.

D'un léger mouvement de tête Rhadamanthe lui fait comprendre que les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires.

- Il va bien ? demande-t-il.

- Oh oui… ça avait l'air. Il est complètement excité. Il a retrouvé l'inspiration de ce que j'ai compris. Il a un album complet en tête. Ça fait à peine quelques heures qu'il est revenu à la civilisation et le voilà qui veut aller courir les studios d'enregistrements…

- Ça ne te manque pas ?

- Quoi donc ?

- De faire de la musique avec lui ?

- Je t'arrête tout de suite : je ne faisais pas de musique. Je chantais, c'est tout. C'est vrai que c'était amusant d'être sur scène et de jouer avec le public… mais ma place est ici.

Eaque vient entourer son frère de ses bras.

- Et je l'aime ma place.

Rhadamanthe se laisse aller contre le brun avant de pencher sa tête en arrière et de relever vers lui ses yeux d'or. Eaque lui sourit. Le blond a presque l'air d'un enfant ainsi.

- Qu'en penses-tu, alors ? lui demande-t-il.

Malgré ce qu'ils avaient prévu, ils n'ont pas pu parler de la découverte du benjamin le lendemain. Et puis de toute façon, Rhadamanthe ne voulait pas priver son frère des heures qu'il pouvait passer avec Minos. En ce moment, l'aîné est avec Thétis. Ils s'occupent de trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Julian. Alors il a profité de l'occasion pour exposer ses découvertes, ses analyses et ses projets, à la seule personne à laquelle il ose se dévoiler entièrement.

- J'en pense que tu as probablement raison, fait le cadet en s'installant sur le tabouret du piano à ses côtés. Un type qui a des rendez-vous de ce genre à heure fixe dans un hôtel de luxe… et que Gigas ne veut pas voir dans l'hôtel… Il y a de bonnes chances pour que ce soit un call-boy, oui. Ce cher William n'a pas dû apprécier de voir quelqu'un venir braconner sur ses terres.

Eaque a un petit sourire sardonique. Il comprend mieux pourquoi le directeur-adjoint lui a semblé si contrarié quand il lui a parlé de Rhadamanthe, lui qui n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de faire du benjamin Judge un des clients de ses protégés. Et avec l'altercation qu'il a eue avec le blond, il a dû se rendre compte qu'il était maintenant trop tard… Dans ses bras, Rhadamanthe est soulagé. Vraiment. Même s'il ne doutait pas vraiment, avoir l'avis d'Eaque compte beaucoup pour lui.

- Mais tu sais…, fait Eaque très doucement, même les prostitués ont le droit de tomber amoureux.

Son petit frère, dans ses bras, s'est aussitôt figé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Peut-être que tu lui plais…

L'instant d'après, Rhadamanthe se retrouve debout à plusieurs mètres de son frère. Il s'est dégagé, violemment, et a bondi, laissant Eaque seul devant le piano. Et maintenant, le blond essaye de se calmer, tandis que le brun soupire.

- Je voudrais juste que tu envisages…

- Que j'envisage quoi, Eaque ? rugit Rhadamanthe.

- Mais enfin, Rhada…

- Arrête… Arrête tout de suite. C'est un escort. Il veut mon argent. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Il peut très bien y avoir d'autres raisons…

- Je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait, Eaque ! Je ne veux pas !

Rhadamanthe a hurlé. Et le pupitre de Minos n'a pas résisté. Le benjamin l'a simplement fracassé contre un mur. Et maintenant, il regarde, livide, le cadavre de bois qui gît à ses pieds.

- Je ne veux pas… s'il-te-plait.

La voix est suppliante. Comment voulez-vous dire non ? Comment voulez-vous le forcer à envisager des hypothèses qui l'insupportent ?

Eaque soupire. Pourtant, c'est envisageable. Ce ne serait pas le premier à ressentir un petit quelque chose pour Rhadamanthe. Le seul problème, c'est que, contrairement aux fois précédentes, Rhadamanthe est amoureux et qu'il ne veut pas que cela se termine comme ses histoires passées. Ces non-histoires passées, en fait. Toutes celles qui se sont finies avant même d'avoir commencé. Toutes celles où il s'est retrouvé à haïr et mépriser le garçon qui lui plaisait, à l'instant même où celui-ci lui a témoigné de l'intérêt.

Enfin… dans le cas où ce type serait sensible au charme de Rhadamanthe, pourquoi refuserait-il de coupler l'utile à l'agréable, après tout ? Il sera bien temps, plus tard, de juger de ses intentions. Et cela fait un moment qu'ils se voient maintenant, son frère et lui… Si l'on tient compte du fait que les prostitués sont généralement de plutôt bons psychologues, l'inconnu du bar a bien dû se rendre compte que son petit frère souffre de gros problèmes.

- Très bien. Laisse ça, commande-t-il tendrement en voyant le benjamin commencer à ramasser les débris. On s'en occupera plus tard. Viens t'asseoir, s'il-te-plait...

Rhadamanthe obéit et s'installe dans les bras d'Eaque qui le berce doucement, le dos du blond contre la poitrine du brun, la tête du benjamin contre l'épaule du cadet.

- La chose importante, avant tout, c'est de nous assurer qu'il s'agit bien d'un escort.

Dans ses bras, le blond se raidit.

- Chut… Calme-toi. Je t'assure que je suis pratiquement certain que tu as raison. Mais nous avons besoin d'une preuve. Tu voudrais jouer ce genre de choses sur une probabilité ?

- Non…

- Alors ce que je te propose, c'est que ce week-end, nous nous occupions des cadeaux de Julian et Minos. Et la semaine prochaine, comme de toute façon Pandore va vouloir gérer l'organisation de l'anniversaire de son cher neveu, nous enquêterons tous les deux. Ça te va ?

Le benjamin acquiesce.

- Eaque ?

- Oui ?

- Tu en penses quoi de mes idées ?

Les idées de Rhadamanthe… L'appartement, le piano, les tableaux,…

- Je t'avoue que cela m'a fait un peu bizarre au début…

Bel euphémisme. Rhadamanthe qui fait des projets… Heureusement qu'il le lui a annoncé par téléphone.

Eaque sait bien pourquoi Rhada, son cher Rhada, a explosé de colère tout à l'heure. Pour le blond, il ne peut y avoir que deux raisons pour lesquelles on s'intéresse à lui. Par hypocrisie ou par bêtise. Parce que, tout simplement, Rhadamanthe n'a pas la moindre estime pour lui-même. C'est pour cela qu'il a tant de mal à gérer les marques d'affection de Minos. A chaque fois que l'aîné lui dit qu'il l'aime, le benjamin se dit que son grand-frère ne devrait pas… que s'il le connaissait vraiment, il ne ressentirait que du mépris. C'est pour cela qu'il oblige Eaque à taire ce qu'il lui confie. Eaque. Le seul qui le connait et qui l'aime. Le cadet a mis des années à faire admettre cette affection à son petit frère. Et encore… Il n'est pas dupe. Il sait bien que Rhadamanthe pense qu'il ne l'aime que parce que Minos lui a demandé de s'occuper de lui, de le protéger, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Quant aux autres, Rhadamanthe ne voit dans leur intérêt que des tentatives pour se rapprocher de l'Empire, ou de la médiocrité. D'un côté les hypocrites. De l'autre les moutons, qui respectent et s'inclinent devant un homme qu'ils devraient mépriser. Il hait profondément les deux catégories. Mais voilà, il n'a pas dit son nom à l'inconnu. Alors l'inconnu ne peut pas s'intéresser à lui pour l'Empire. Et comme il ne pourrait supporter que cet homme, dont il est fou, soit médiocre… il veut croire qu'il s'intéresse à son argent. Parce que c'est la seule raison qu'il peut accepter, s'il veut continuer à avoir des sentiments pour son inconnu. C'est comme si, durant toute ces années, le blond avait attendu cette rencontre pour libérer des sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir éprouver. Un barrage qui aurait fini par lâcher. Le brun se rend compte qu'il n'y avait probablement pas d'autre solution pour sortir son petit frère de sa prison… Il lui fallait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

-… mais je pense que ce sont de très bonnes idées, Rhada.

Peu importe l'argent. Peu importe. Ces achats représenteront quoi ? Quelques millions en tout ? Ce n'est rien. Et même si c'était quelque chose… si cette relation peut, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui montrer que quelqu'un, en dehors de ses frères, peut l'apprécier, et faire en sorte que le blond l'accepte, il n'y a pas à hésiter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Faites que ce type soit un escort. Faites que ce type soit un gigolo. Même si Rhadamanthe doit se faire avoir, même si Rhadamanthe doit se faire utiliser… cela lui permettra peut-être de comprendre qu'il a le droit au bonheur, lui aussi. Qu'il peut être heureux. Et rien que pour ça, Eaque serait prêt à… sacrifier n'importe quoi.

* * *

Paris – Saint-Germain-des-Prés

Dans son salon, Ayoros réfléchit. Aiolia n'est pas encore rentré. Il ne rentrera pas avant longtemps. Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Marine, et son frère a pris un jour de congé. Il va vouloir régler un maximum de choses avant de quitter l'Olympe pour deux jours consécutifs. L'aîné des deux frères profite donc d'un moment de solitude pour faire le point. Le point sur les événements, le point sur ses sentiments. Le point sur sa vie. Comme il le fait pratiquement chaque soir lorsqu'il est seul. Aiolia n'apprécie guère les longues discussions… que ce soit au sujet de Saga ou au sujet de Kanon. L'attitude de son grand frère l'exaspère au plus haut point. Qu'il se complaise dans ce genre de situation le révolte et c'est avec une réserve prudente qu'il pose ses quelques questions hebdomadaires et qu'il accepte les réponses laconiques de son aîné. A cela se rajoute le fait, évidemment, que cela le met dans une position délicate vis-à-vis de Marine, chose qu'il n'apprécie guère.

La journée a été riche en rebondissements. Kanon lui a laissé un message. Pour annuler leur rendez-vous de Mardi. Ceci, couplé à la proposition de Saga, à sa promotion… peut-être doit-il y voir un signe. Le signe que les temps changent et qu'il serait de bon ton qu'il change aussi. Peut-il se passer de Kanon ? Voilà une question intéressante. Peut-il accepter de ne plus vivre que dans la réalité ? En même temps, a-t-il le choix ?

Il y a eu un moment où cette histoire lui a permis de ne plus voir ses fantasmes lorsqu'il regardait Saga. Il pouvait le regarder sans ressentir de honte. Mais maintenant… ce sont les souvenirs de ses ébats avec son sosie qui le hantent. Et la honte est revenue. Sans cette promotion, cela aurait peut-être été gérable… mais là… Et puis Kanon a toujours été clair. Cela ne peut être qu'une solution temporaire. Ils ne s'aiment pas. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Pire, ils en aiment d'autres. Peut-être le temps est-il venu d'arrêter cette liaison… Peut-être. Ces quelques jours seront un bon moyen de savoir s'il en est capable.

Et puis comment pourrait-il aimer Saga en continuant ainsi ? Kanon et lui sont deux personnes différentes. Son corps est déjà trop habitué aux attitudes du sosie. Si jamais, un jour, sa relation avec son patron les amenait à sortir ensemble… à coucher ensemble… à faire l'amour… Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit Kanon qu'il voit à ce moment-là. Ce serait abominable…

Il se fige, hésite quelques secondes puis récupère son téléphone, sur la table basse en face de lui.

_- Allô ?_

- Kanon ? C'est Ayoros.

_- Ah. Salut. T'as eu mon message ?_

- Oui.

_- Et alors ?_

- C'est d'accord. Et je crois même…

_- Quoi ?_

- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée.

_- De quoi donc ? Se voir moins souvent ?_

- Oui.

_- Tu veux arrêter ?_

- Peut-être pas tout de suite mais je pense… que c'est quelque chose que je peux envisager, oui. Et je me dis que ça pourrait être une bonne occasion de voir comment je gère ça.

_- Euh… je peux savoir comme ça t'est venu ?_

- J'ai bien réfléchi…

_- Non, mais je te demande ça surtout parce que Mardi…_

- Oui, je sais. Mais justement…

_- Justement quoi ?_

- J'ai l'impression que ce que nous faisons n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec mes sentiments pour Saga. Que le fantasme entretient le fantasme, d'une certaine façon. Tu comprends ?

_- Je crois._

- Il y a des moments où… j'ai l'impression que le Saga que j'imagine quand je suis avec toi n'a rien à voir avec le vrai et… ça me pose vraiment problème, parce que…

_- Parce que c'est le vrai dont tu es amoureux._

- Exactement…

_- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu as réfléchi à tout ça ? _

- Je vais avoir une promotion. Saga va me nommer adjoint.

_- Toutes mes félicitations. Ça changera quoi ?_

- Je vais gagner en autonomie sur certains dossiers. On va travailler ensemble… Pas d'égal à égal, mais…

_- Mais tu as de moins en moins la sensation qu'il vit dans un autre monde que le tien._

- … Tout à l'heure, je réfléchissais, et je me suis imaginé avec lui. Et ça ne m'a paru invraisemblable.

_- Tu comptes te déclarer ?_

- Je ne sais pas. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

- J'aimerais… t'oublier avant.

_- …_

-Non, je… ce n'est pas ça. Enfin. Je veux juste me… déshabituer. Je veux dire coucher avec toi… et faire l'amour éventuellement avec Saga… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait de confusion, dans mon esprit. Tu comprends ? Alors je pense que ce serait bien que je laisse passer un peu de temps… avant de tenter peut-être quelque chose…

_-…_

- Kanon ?

_- Quoi ?_

- Tu ne dis rien…

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?_

- Je ne sais pas… Ce que tu en penses ?

_- Non mais en même temps, je comprends. C'était ridicule d'imaginer qu'on puisse rester en contact si tu sors avec Saga._

- Non ! Je ne veux pas te rayer de ma vie, voyons. Je te l'ai dit… je te considère comme un ami. Je veux simplement qu'on arrête de coucher ensemble. Pas qu'on arrête de se voir. Pas qu'on arrête de se parler…

_- Mais bien sûr, Ayo. Et puis on fera des sorties à trois, ce sera rigolo…_

- Si ça se trouve je ne sortirai jamais avec Saga…

_- Oh, et tu veux me garder sous le coude, c'est ça ?_

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je croirais presque que tu me fais une crise de jalousie…

_- Je… suis désolé. Je suis sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. T'y es pour rien, rassure-toi. C'est juste que c'est une journée pourrie. Je suis ravi pour toi, je t'assure. Mais bon… Ecoute… Avec Milo, on va partir quelques jours à Londres. Je te rappelle en rentrant et on en reparlera à ce moment là._

- Entendu. Kanon ?

_- Quoi ?_

- Je t'assure que je sais ce que je te dois. Sans toi…

_- Ouais, ouais. Pas la peine de me remercier. On se reparlera dans deux semaines. C'est moi qui t'appelle. Ciao._

- Au revoir…

Ayoros raccroche. Peut-être aurait-il dû… attendre de le voir en personne. Sûrement même. Mais s'il avait réfléchi plus longtemps, peut-être n'aurait-il pas eu le courage de tenir cette décision.


	21. Mardi 21 Mars

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Milo et Kanon ont décidé d'aller à Londres, l'un pour faire le point sur sa vie professionnelle, l'autre sur sa vie sentimentale, les deux pour se changer les idées et rompre avec la monotonie de leur vie parisienne, même si celle-ci a des côtés bien sympathiques. Ayoros a obtenu une promotion qui l'a amené à sérieusement envisager d'arrêter sa relation avec Kanon. Et Eaque a décidé de soutenir son petit frère qui semble toujours voir le monde extérieur d'un point de vue éminemment particulier et négatif._

_NdA__ : Avant toute chose, merci à vous toutes et tous de continuer à vous intéresser à cette histoire et de me témoigner votre soutien. Le dernier chapitre était pour le moins particulier, notamment au regard des précédents. Peut-être cela tient-il au fait qu'il soit s'agir de l'un des rares où les rapports amoureux sont absents, remplacés par les liens amicaux ou fraternels qui lient les duos mis en avant… Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait, et c'est même nettement plus probable, que je ne maîtrise pas encore bien le passage d'un temps « fort » émotionnellement à un temps plus faible. Le fait de me contraindre à développer les journées les unes après les autres, en respectant mon planning, et de souhaiter faire des chapitres de taille à peu près équivalente doit également jouer. J'aurais pu tenter de faire passer ces informations dans des chapitres précédents, et plus particulièrement la promotion d'Ayoros… Mais nous étions déjà bien occupés avec les Judge. J'ai encore à apprendre dans la manière de gérer les différentes intrigues en parallèle. Et en cela, je vous remercie très sincèrement de me donner vos impressions. Cela m'aide grandement. Je tiens à préciser que ce petit laïus n'est pas là pour me faire plaindre et n'appelle pas à des « mais non Gaj, c'est trop bien comme ça ! ». Vous commencez à me connaître, je crois, et vous savez que ces histoires, si elles ont pour but de vous divertir, sont aussi là pour me permettre de m'améliorer et d'évoluer, de comprendre des choses en matière d'écriture. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passe, grâce à vous :)_

_Eternity :__ Tu as parfaitement raison, ce chapitre était explicatif/méditatif. Chaque jour ne peut pas être une situation critique, même si nous avons plein de personnages en face de nous. Et, surtout, chaque chose importante qui se passe dans leur vie n'implique pas forcément une émotion forte. Il arrive qu'on prenne des décisions dans le calme, ou presque. Il me semblait important de montrer aussi cet aspect des choses – en plus du fait d'évoquer certains points capitaux. C'est très gentil pour Kanon, d'avoir une pensée pour lui. Effectivement, cette phrase l'a beaucoup blessé et joue pour une grande part dans sa réaction face à l'annonce d'Ayo._

_Tàri :__ Je suis contente que tu adhères à ce changement de rythme, à cette pause. Je sais où je veux, je sais comment je veux y aller – même si je fais quelques ajustements au fur et à mesure puisque la psychologie des persos a un peu changé depuis la toute première fois où j'ai commencé à penser à cette histoire (mais pas depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire, heureusement ^^) – et je sais à quel rythme. Mais étant quelqu'un d'influençable (sans déconner ?), j'ai été tentée de précipiter les choses après le dernier chapitre, craignant de vous décevoir. J'ai tenu bon – ce qui est une grande victoire (de Kanar) en ce qui me concerne – et je suis très contente de voir que cet épisode, même s'il n'a pas apporté les réponses que vous attendiez, vous a plu._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – XVIe Arrondissement 

L'appartement en duplex qui a eu les faveurs de Thétis Solo, occupant les deux derniers étages d'un immeuble en pierre des années 30, est d'une incroyable modernité. Tout y est d'une sobriété élégante, d'un raffinement épuré. Il a indubitablement été refait à neuf récemment, et meublé par un grand designer. Un architecte d'intérieur, comme ils aiment à se faire appeler, adepte de la pensée zen, du Feng shui et probablement grand amateur d'Ikebana si l'on se fie à la décoration. Un style qui n'était pas a priori dans ses goûts, Minos doit bien le reconnaître. Mais il serait de mauvaise foi s'il n'admettait pas que cet appartement est des plus agréables à vivre. C'est du moins l'impression qu'il retire des quelques nuits qu'il a passées ici. Même s'il était loin d'Eaque.

Il pousse un léger soupir et son regard se perd par-delà les carreaux d'une immense fenêtre. Eaque. Une semaine déjà que Minos vit dans l'angoisse perpétuelle de voir son frère le quitter. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, il craint de le voir lui dire que tout est terminé. Il guette un signe dans le regard améthyste et finalement ce sont les lèvres chaudes et sucrées qui lui répondent, en venant embrasser les siennes. Alors il s'abandonne dans les bras de son amant, terrifié à l'idée qu'il s'agit peut-être là de la dernière de leurs étreintes. A chaque fois, il l'aime avec passion, presque avec désespoir. Et il revit, parfaitement conscient qu'un jour prochain, l'enfant en lui ne ressuscitera plus.

Parce qu'Eaque a changé, lui aussi. Il a perdu une part de son innocence, et pourtant il ne lui en restait guère. Minos sait qu'il en est la cause. Les yeux de son frère ne reflètent plus autant de joie quand ils se regardent. C'est lui qui a tué leur éclat. Les dernières bribes de leur enfance sont en train de disparaître. Et tout cela parce que Minos est l'Empereur et que l'Empereur a décidé d'aimer sa femme. Mais comment dire qu'il regrette les choix qu'il a faits ? Comment dire qu'il s'en veut de s'être donné ces ordres auxquels il a obéi ? Ce ne serait que mensonge. Il s'en veut, bien sûr, de faire souffrir Eaque… Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. La réalité est ce qu'elle est, avec le monde et l'Empire. Il se doit d'être… raisonnable et d'assumer le chemin qu'il a décidé d'arpenter. A une certaine époque, il aurait pu envoyer tout promener. Se rebeller. Prendre une autre direction. Il aurait pu changer les choses… Ou il aurait pu essayer au moins… Mais il n'a pas été capable d'en assumer les conséquences. S'il avait été le seul à souffrir de ses choix, il aurait probablement pu tenir bon mais… Il grimace. Les souvenirs affluent, en vagues régulières. Son père quand il a failli casser le bras de Rhadamanthe. Son père qui aurait pu tuer Eaque. Son père… quand il s'en est pris à son petit frère… encore, après. Et le regard… le regard de Rhadamanthe… qui ne cillait pas, alors que les coups et les insultes pleuvaient, tandis que leur mère, qui avait tenté d'empêcher son aîné d'assister à la scène, l'observait sans un geste pour le plus jeune de ses fils. Si ce jour-là, Minos avait pu percevoir une once de rébellion dans les yeux de son frère, ou s'il avait pu y lire un léger reproche ou même de la colère lorsque leurs regards se sont croisés, tout aurait été différent… Il n'a jamais su exactement pourquoi son père avait frappé Rhadamanthe ce jour-là, ce qui en avait été le déclencheur. Que ce soit par pudeur, par lâcheté ou culpabilité, personne n'en a plus jamais reparlé. Mais la raison officielle importe peu, finalement. Dans l'heure qui a suivi, Minos est allé trouver son père dans son bureau. Et c'est l'Héritier de l'Empire qui en est ressorti. Et son père n'a plus jamais frappé Rhadamanthe.

Minos soupire. Si seulement, à l'époque, il avait été suffisamment fort pour aller jusqu'au bout de son choix… Si seulement, à l'époque, il avait eu le courage de rompre avec Eaque… Mais quand son frère était revenu en France pour les vacances de Noël, il lui avait souri et quelques minutes plus tard, échappant, à la faveur d'un mouvement de foule, à la surveillance de leurs parents, le brun l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il l'aimait toujours… Et, une fois encore, les bonnes résolutions de l'aîné s'étaient envolées. Eaque…

- Minos ?

Il se retourne. Thétis le regarde, soucieuse, dans une splendide robe vaporeuse, transparente et pastelle, mélangeant le rose, le vert et le jaune, autour d'un corset argent.

- Tout va bien, mon chéri ?

- Oui. Tout est pour le mieux, je t'assure. Tu es superbe, ajoute-il.

- Merci. J'espère que Julian ne va pas tarder.

- A quelle heure les premiers invités doivent-ils arriver ?

Thétis soupire.

- Vingt heures, normalement. Je t'assure que si lui et Sorrente n'arrivent pas très bientôt…

- Tu les couvriras de reproches. Tu leur crieras un peu dessus… Mais tu ne leur feras rien.

Elle le regarde, intriguée.

- Evidemment que je ne…

Minos l'attrape par la taille et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Je t'aime, ma chérie.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Minos. Mais franchement, en ce moment… je ne te reconnais plus, fait-elle en se libérant de son étreinte. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas m'en parler…, lui reproche-t-elle.

- Thétis…, gronde l'aîné des Judge.

- Ah… Là, je te retrouve, fait-elle dans un sourire.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

- Ah ! Enfin !, s'exclame la jeune femme. Julian !

Son cri résonne dans le vaste salon où aura lieu la réception, où le buffet et le bar sont d'ores et déjà en place. Elle se précipite hors de la pièce et Minos la suit d'un pas plus mesuré. Dans le hall, elle ne prend même pas la peine de saluer son frère.

- Non mais tu as vu l'heure ? s'offusque-t-elle.

- Ne commence pas… Et oui, j'ai vu l'heure. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute s'il y avait de la circulation entre ici et Deauville.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à partir plus tôt.

- C'est ma faute, intervient aussitôt Sorrente. Nous avions des choses à régler impérativement…

Thétis reporte son attention sur le jeune homme, très élégant, comme toujours, dans son costume gris. Le contraste est saisissant entre son visage où l'on discerne encore clairement les traits de l'enfant qu'il a été, et la détermination de son ton et de son regard.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il-te-plait. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait forcer mon imbécile de frère à faire quoique ce soit…

- Cela ne t'empêche pourtant pas d'essayer chaque jour, petite sœur, lui fait remarquer ce dernier. Bonjour Minos.

Les deux hommes échangent une brève accolade, tandis que Sirene s'incline devant l'héritier Judge.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, fait Thétis, les invités devraient arriver dans moins d'une heure, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous préparer. Allez ! Ouste ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

* * *

Londres – Discothèque The Seven Seas

La loge est assez grande et magnifique. Il n'y a pas à dire : le propriétaire des lieux sait vivre et traite avec le plus grands soin ses DJs. Comme pour le reste de l'établissement, les murs sont un camaïeu de bleus et le mobilier représente, de manière plus ou moins figurative, des coraux ou des coquillages, le rôle des poissons étant dévolu aux être humains. Mais la fonctionnalité n'a pas été sacrifiée sur l'autel du délire artistique. Malgré les arabesques compliquées de ses pieds, le bureau qui sert de coiffeuse, rempli son office. Malgré les imprimés quelque peu particuliers de leur tissu - qui représente un récif corallien - le canapé et deux fauteuils ont l'air particulièrement confortable. Malgré leur forme tarabiscotée, les larges miroirs permettent de se voir de plein pied sans le moindre effort. Il en va de même pour les étagères qui, si elles rappellent les vagues, semblent parfaitement remplir leur rôle et portent une foultitude de disques, à côté d'un second bureau, semblable au premier, sur lequel sont exposées deux platines et un ordinateur. Et pour parfaire cette pièce à vivre, derrière un paravent, on trouve un point d'eau : une salle de bain ouverte sur le reste de la pièce, avec une douche italienne ornée de carrelage marine et nacré. Il suffirait de rajouter un frigo pour les boissons et un placard pour y ranger de quoi grignoter….Pas la peine, ils sont dans le dernier coin de la pièce. Milo sourit : il pourrait vivre ici sans aucun problème.

- On pose ça où ? lance-t-il à la cantonade.

Kanon et lui transportent, comme à leur habitude, les coffres métalliques qui contiennent ses précieux vinyles – et qui leurs ont posés quelques problèmes dans l'Eurostar, d'ailleurs, mais il ne s'agit plus là que de mauvais souvenirs… jusqu'à la semaine prochaine et leur départ de St Pancras, en tout cas. Un homme sort de derrière le paravent, en refermant la boucle de la ceinture qui enserre ses hanches et son pantalon de cuir. Il est grand, sa peau a le teint mat des indiens et ses cheveux blancs sont coupés à la punk – ou à l'iroquoise, Milo n'a jamais su se décider entre les deux qualificatifs. Son torse nu révèle une musculature des plus agréables. Il a dû prendre un peu de masse depuis leur dernière rencontre, l'année dernière. Dans les souvenirs de Milo, son collègue était nettement plus fin. Mais il faut dire qu'à l'époque, il n'avait pas encore cette place. Maintenant qu'il officie dans l'un des clubs les plus en vue de Londres, le statut de Krishna a évolué. Il a pris du poids. Dans tous les sens du terme, donc. C'est bien. Si, vraiment. Il fallait qu'il s'étoffe. Surtout qu'apparemment, ça n'a pas fondamentalement changé son caractère. Peut-être est-il juste un peu plus apaisé. Comment ne pas s'en réjouir ?

Krishna les regarde un instant.

- Vous n'avez qu'à les mettre à côtés des miens, leur indique-t-il en leur montrant ses propres caisses, dorées, placées devant les rayonnages.

Les deux hommes s'exécutent avant de rejoindre leur hôte autour de la table basse. Les deux amis s'installent dans le canapé tandis que Krishna se pose dans un fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ? demande-t-il à Milo.

- Une ballade sur les toits de Paris.

- Un autre de tes films ?

Milo acquiesce, avec un sourire.

- C'est l'histoire d'un chat qui s'invite chez les gens, à la nuit tombée. Comme tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je te ramène un peu de France, je me suis dit qu'un instantané de la vie de la capitale, ça pourrait être rigolo. Et puis, quand je le joue à l'Olbivion, les gens aiment bien.

- Tu fais un set récurrent, toi ? s'étonne Krishna.

Milo sent la pointe de reproche derrière la surprise. Son collègue le connait. Si les deux hommes ne sont pas ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler des amis, ils sont restés en contact, via internet, suite à la soirée à l'Oblivion. Et ils respectent profondément leur travail respectif, malgré des sensibilités très différentes. La musique de Milo est emprunte de sensualité, tout en nuance. Même dans ses délires les plus violents, il y mêle toujours une part… d'érotisme. Celle de Krishna est beaucoup plus cérébrale, moins spontanée. Moins instinctive. D'après Milo, dont l'analyse vaut ce qu'elle vaut, cela vient de la place de la musique dans la culture sri lankaise, pays d'où est originaire la famille du DJ anglais. Le rapport au divin est parfaitement pensé dans la musique de Krishna, tandis que le caractère quasi sacré de celle de Milo ne provient que de son inconscient.

Toujours est-il que Milo a commencé à se faire une petite réputation dans le milieu. Celle d'un DJ au talent indéniable qui fait de chacune de ses prestations une œuvre unique. Certains encensent sa spontanéité et son originalité. D'autres lui reprochent ce manque de constance qui déroute continuellement son public, et parfois un manque de rigueur. Mais ceux qui connaissent véritablement Milo, comme Krishna et les quelques DJs qui partagent leur mailing-list, savent bien que si on peut lui reprocher une chose, ce n'est pas celle-là. Dans un set de Milo, tout est en place. Même lorsqu'il improvise autour de la notion d'équilibre instable et qu'il donne l'impression, pour une oreille non-avertie, de donner à entendre une musique chaotique. C'est même à cela qu'ils reconnaissent les bons critiques des mauvais. Ceux qui lui font des reproches rythmiques sont systématiquement mis dans la seconde catégorie. Un peu comme ceux qui dénigrent Krishna pour ne pas accorder suffisamment d'importance aux harmoniques… Mais la caractéristique principale de Milo, sa marque de fabrique pour ainsi dire, c'est d'être à chaque fois parfaitement original.

- Bah…, fait Milo en haussant les épaules et sur un ton d'excuses, y a des fois je prends du retard sur la prépa d'un set, tu sais ce que c'est. Et si ça tombe un jour où je me sens pas de faire une impro, il m'arrive de ressortir un vieux film. Je change quelques scènes à chaque fois, pour pas faire de copier-coller. J'ai dû le jouer quatre fois l'année dernière.

- Trois, le corrige Kanon. Et encore, la troisième, il a fallu que Shina te menace.

- Je croyais que personne ne pouvait te dicter ta musique, Milo. Serais-tu en train de faire des compromissions ?

Krishna regarde son collègue en fronçant les sourcils. Ils partagent le même point de vue concernant la défense de leur liberté artistique.

- Non mais là… c'était pour mon anniversaire.

- Quel rapport ?

- Elle voulait que je lui fasse ce cadeau, c'est son set préféré.

- Tu fais des cadeaux aux gens le jour de ton anniversaire ? s'étonne l'anglais.

- Bah oui, vu que je veux que les gens soient contents…

Krishna et Kanon échangent un regard et Kanon hoche la tête doucement… Avec Milo, parfois, mieux vaut ne pas chercher à comprendre et se contenter d'admettre, d'accepter la logique propre du DJ. C'est beaucoup moins douloureux pour les neurones. Surtout que Milo ne fait jamais trop d'effort pour s'expliquer. Il a sa propre vision du monde qu'il promène avec lui. Et ce n'est qu'à force d'expérimenter cette réalité alternative que vous commencez à la cerner. Tout le talent du DJ est de vous faire sentir, par l'expérience, que son alternative n'a rien d'une illusion. Que ce n'est pas qu'une utopie. Le seul problème réside dans le fait que, pour le suivre, cela demande un acte volontaire. Alors que pour lui, les choses semblent parfaitement naturelles. C'est assez déroutant.

* * *

Paris – XVIe Arrondissement

Son verre à la main, Eaque passe la porte-fenêtre. Comme à son habitude, Rhadamanthe boit un scotch à l'écart de la fête. Il s'est réfugié sur une des terrasses de l'appartement, celle qui ne donne même pas sur la salle de réception mais sur la pièce où sont entreposés les présents pour Julian, dans un recoin à peine éclairé. Il doit estimer qu'il n'a pas le moindre effort à faire pour se montrer social, puisqu'il n'est pas l'hôte mais un simple invité, et qu'il y a suffisamment de monde pour que son absence passe inaperçue. Il n'a probablement pas dû prononcer plus de deux paroles hors des compliments d'usage à son arrivée. Et il n'a très certainement salué aucun des convives arrivés après lui. Ainsi va Rhadamanthe. En le voyant, Eaque soupire. Le monde du blond est en train de s'effondrer. Minos et lui-même en sont responsables, en l'impliquant dans les difficultés qu'ils connaissent actuellement. Rhadamanthe a beaucoup de mal à gérer cette situation, en plus de tout le reste. Pour s'en convaincre, il n'y a qu'à voir son agressivité qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à contrôler, au bureau comme au Manoir, ce qui ne fait que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité et sa haine de lui-même. Cercle vicieux. Et au milieu de tout ça… son inconnu. Une brèche dans sa forteresse. Une brèche dans laquelle il aimerait s'engouffrer pour survivre à l'effondrement de sa tour d'ivoire et parce que le monde, de l'autre côté du mur, l'attire irrésistiblement. Mais en même temps… il a peur, c'est évident. Après tout, cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas quitté la prison qu'il s'est lui-même construit. Comment lui en vouloir, dans ses conditions, de se raccrocher à ses certitudes même lorsqu'elles sont parfaitement absurdes ? Eaque boit une gorgée de son screaming orgasm. Son combat contre ses parents adoptifs ne s'est malheureusement pas terminé le jour de leur mort. Il a fait une erreur grossière en considérant que leur disparition lui suffirait à gagner la partie.

- Rhada ?

Le blond se retourne.

- Je t'ai cherché partout…, lui reproche tendrement le brun.

- Je ne me cache pas.

- Bien sûr que non, tu joues simplement au passe-muraille. Ou au caméléon. Mais c'est un talent naturel, chez toi. Je me demande même si tu en es conscient.

- Eaque…

- Pardon, s'excuse aussitôt le cadet qui sait bien que son petit frère n'apprécie guère ce genre de piques. Comment vas-tu ?

Le blond laisse son regard se perdre dans l'ambre de son verre. Il fait tourner très lentement son scotch.

- Je préfèrerais être ailleurs, avoue-t-il en en prenant une gorgée.

- Au bar d'un hôtel avec quelqu'un en particulier ? demande le brun, un sourire aux lèvres.

Rhadamanthe lui adresse un regard noir.

- N'en rajoute pas.

- Il te manque ?

La voix d'Eaque est tendre et pleine de sollicitude. Rhadamanthe pousse un soupir avant de relever les yeux vers le jardin que l'on commence à avoir du mal à distinguer avec la nuit tombante.

-… Oui.

- Je t'ai promis qu'on s'en occuperait… On s'y mettra demain si tu veux. On commencera à l'Olympe. On devrait bien trouver quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose sur lui. Ou sur son client. On montrera la photo de Saga, en disant qu'on recherche un homme qui lui ressemble… un peu.

Le blond acquiesce d'un hochement la tête, avant de s'intéresser à son frère.

- Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? lui demande-t-il.

Eaque penche la tête un instant. Comment se sent-il ? Pas trop mal, il doit le reconnaître. L'agitation ambiante lui permet de ne pas trop penser à Minos. Et puis même… ce qui lui pose problème, ce n'est pas que son frère soit au bras de sa fiancée dans ce genre de soirée. Non, ce qui lui pose problème ça a toujours été… l'après. Et pour le moment, il ne souhaite pas y penser. Une chance, vraiment, qu'il ait autant de sujet de préoccupations… ou de divertissements.

- Bien, je te le jure, répond-il donc à son frère. Et puis Saga vient d'arriver, avec sa garde rapprochée. La suite promet d'être passionnante.

- A cause de cette histoire d'appels d'offre ?

- Évidemment. C'est leur première rencontre depuis la déclaration de guerre. On va peut-être en savoir plus… Le suspens est insoutenable.

Eaque s'octroie une gorgée de son cocktail pour fêter ça, en plus de son immense sourire malicieux et de ses yeux pétillants.

- Ils sont vraiment en conflit ouvert ?

- Officiellement non. C'est ce qui rend la situation encore plus amusante. Je trouve cela positivement jouissif. Je donnerai cher pour savoir pourquoi Saga a réagi comme ça. Pandore a promis qu'elle me tiendrait au courant si elle découvrait quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Il y a des moments où je me demande vraiment ce que vous pouvez trouver comme intérêt à ces… jeux.

- Mais tout l'intérêt du monde, Rhada. La nature humaine dans ce qu'elle a de plus beau et de plus laid, c'est ce que révèlent ces intrigues et il n'y a rien de plus passionnant. Et pour une fois, je ne suis ni un des acteurs, ni le metteur en scène. Alors je profite du spectacle. Et puis, c'est l'intérêt de l'Empire de nous tenir au courant de ces petits détails et de ces petits secrets. Ils pourraient s'avérer utiles à l'avenir. Et au fait, si ça t'intéresse et pour que tu sois au courant des dernières nouvelles… Saga s'est offert les services d'un nouvel adjoint. Ayoros Nikopolidis. C'est lui qui se serait occupé de monter les deux dossiers.

Rhadamanthe hausse les épaules et prend une gorgée de scotch.

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

- Dommage. Parce que dans le cas contraire, tu aurais pu faire sa connaissance : Julian l'a invité et il est venu, avec le clan Gemini au grand complet. Même ce cher Camus nous honore de sa présence.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, lui…

- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas… Bon d'accord, je ne l'aime pas, finit par reconnaître le brun. Mais c'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il me juge. Et qu'il me condamne.

- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant, remarque le benjamin.

- Oui mais… je ne sais pas. C'est différent avec lui. Il me met mal à l'aise. Et il m'en faut beaucoup, tu le sais.

* * *

Londres – Discothèque The Seven Seas

Dans la salle principale du club, qui évoque un volcan sous-marin, mêlant des couleurs marines à d'autres rougeoyantes, Milo donne un aperçu de son pouvoir. De son génie. Kanon avait peur en venant ici. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance dans le talent de son meilleur ami - Milo est le meilleur DJ qu'il connaisse - mais il a craint que l'immensité de la salle le perturbe. Il a craint que le public londonien n'adhère pas à sa proposition, qui diffère sensiblement des sets qu'ils ont l'habitude d'entendre. Il a craint que la mise en scène de Krishna, qui n'a pas introduit son collègue, se contentant de couper le son et les lumières, comme eux-mêmes le font à l'Oblivion, et de lui laisser sa place sous les huées de la foule, ne lui attire l'hostilité des clubbeurs. Mais Milo reste Milo, où qu'il soit. En l'espace de quelques minutes, son chat de gouttière a conquis le cœur de Londres. Et le voilà maintenant qui glisse de toits en toits, sous les gouttes de pluie, voyeur et malicieux. Milo rayonne sur la scène, derrière ses platines. Milo est heureux. Il sourit. Assis dans un fauteuil du coin VIP, Kanon prend conscience qu'il ne l'a pas vu sourire comme ça depuis longtemps. Depuis le premier de l'an… Depuis que lui-même… Il s'en veut. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que ses histoires perturbaient Milo, même si le DJ ne le montre pas trop. Sa capacité d'absorption… Ils ont bien fait de venir ici, c'est net. Ça leur fait du bien, à tous les deux.

En plus, ça lui permet de digérer sa « rupture » avec Ayoros. Il faut bien reconnaître qu'il l'a mal pris. _Je veux t'oublier_. Cette phrase lui a fait mal. Ils en ont discuté avec Milo… du fait que cela l'a renvoyé à l'image de néant qu'il peut avoir de lui-même, à ses problèmes d'identité. Dans cette phrase, il a vu une volonté de nier son existence, même s'il sait « raisonnablement » qu'Ayoros ne le disait pas dans ce sens-là. Bordel… Voilà qu'au lieu de penser à Milo, il se regarde encore le nombril. Non mais quel ami pourri il fait. Il faut qu'il arrête d'être aussi autocentré. Il faut qu'il arrête de cogiter sur ses problèmes. C'est pas tant d'y penser qui pose souci. Mais il fait quoi pour en sortir ? Rien. Nada. Il pleure. Il se plaint. Il chouine. Et c'est Milo qui trinque, qui se prend tout ça en pleine tête. Et pire, Milo, comme Shina, évitent de lui parler de leurs problèmes, pour pas en rajouter, à ses soucis. Tu parles d'un ami, ouais. Il leur pourrit la vie. Il n'est d'aucun soutien à son ange gardien. Faut-il que Milo soit exceptionnel pour le supporter, ces derniers temps… Stop. Basta. Ne serait-ce que pour Milo, il faut qu'il se bouge. Première résolution : arrêter sa relation avec Ayoros. Définitivement. Ils ne recoucheront plus ensemble, c'est décidé. Si Ayo a besoin de parler, ils parleront, pour qu'il puisse passer ce cap. Mais il va arrêter les frais. Et puis… ne pas se prendre la tête si Ayo ne veut pas le voir pendant quelques temps. Ou même s'il veut couper définitivement les ponts. C'est sa vie. Il l'a aidé. Si Ayo ne veut plus de son aide, c'est pas à Kanon de s'accrocher. Faut qu'il adopte l'attitude de Milo face à ses exs. Ouais. C'est exactement ça.

Et puis il y a sa statue. Il faut que les choses changent entre eux. Bougent. Il faut que quelque chose se passe. C'est en train de le bouffer cette histoire. Il veut un truc… sain. Il veut arrêter de se prendre des shoots. Il veut… vivre quelque chose de réel. C'est bizarre ce truc, quand même. Qu'est-ce qui est réel dans leur relation ? Ce qu'il éprouve quand ils sont tous les deux ou ses prises de tête quand il ne le voit plus ? Elle est où, la vérité ? Dans le scotch qu'ils boivent ensemble, ou dans cette bouteille qu'il lui a offerte et qu'il n'a toujours pas ouverte ? Soupir. Il doit être à l'anniversaire de son futur beau-frère... Minute. Euh… minute là. Grosse minute même. Futur beau-frère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pas percuté avant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il ne percute que maintenant que si ça se trouve il est fiancé… ? Non. Non, il ne l'est pas. C'est un de ses frères qui l'est. Voilà. Hein. Voilà… Mais en même temps… ça expliquerait tant de choses. S'il est ou s'il croit qu'il est hétérosexuel… Si c'est la première fois qu'il se sent attiré par un mec - parce que bon, un acquis étant un acquis, il ne doit pas commencer à remettre en cause le fait que sa statue blonde est attirée par lui, hein, sinon il ne va plus s'en sortir. Mais peut-être que c'est ça… Qu'il est en train de découvrir qu'il est homo… ou bi. C'est peut-être ça qui le gêne. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il fait pratiquement des bonds de douze mètres quand Kanon le touche. Qu'il évite son regard… pour s'y perdre ensuite et le fuir à nouveau lorsqu'il semble… reprendre conscience. Bordel, bordel, bordel ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui a pas posé la question à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pas réfléchi ? Pourquoi… est-ce qu'il se prend systématiquement la tête ? C'est fatiguant, à la fin... Non mais c'est vrai quoi… Pourquoi il arrive pas à… se laisser aller avec ce type ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il arrive pas à laisser couler, à ne pas réfléchir ? Normalement, quand un mec lui plait, ils discutent un peu autour d'un verre, ils font quelques allusions plus ou moins discrètes, quelques gestes de plus en plus explicites... Et voilà, c'est réglé. Alors pourquoi il arrive pas à être comme d'habitude, hein ?

Il regarde son verre. Une vodka pamplemousse. Il a essayé le scotch. Bah, faut bien avouer que, sans sa statue, c'est nettement moins bon. Bon, d'un autre côté, c'est peut-être aussi parce que le whisky est de moins bonne qualité. Il prend une gorgée et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, en soupirant. Sur scène, Milo continue à jouer, radieux. Sur la piste, c'est la folie. La foule est complètement passée sous la coupe du DJ. Alors Kanon sourit. Il a encore une semaine pour faire le point sur ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas la peine de trop se prendre la tête tout de suite.

Une heure plus tard, Krishna vient reprendre sa place et salue Milo. L'ovation des clubbeurs est digne du set qu'il vient de leur offrir : absolument grandiose. C'est un véritable triomphe. Que Milo, égal à lui-même, honore d'un petit mouvement de la main et d'un adorable sourire, innocent et sincère. A ses pieds, ce n'est plus un public, mais bien une foule d'adeptes qui lui témoigne son amour. Dans les minutes suivantes, il se retrouve à signer quelques autographes. Il trouve ça parfaitement ridicule, mais si cela peut faire plaisir aux gens, après tout… ça ne fait pas de mal. Et puis, c'est une façon pour eux de lui montrer qu'ils ont aimé ce qu'il a fait. Et ça le touche. Qu'ils aient envie d'exprimer ça. Et puis voir leur sourire, leur satisfaction, quand ils repartent avec leur morceau de papier ou leur dessous de verre avec Milo écrit dessus, accompagné, toujours, du dessin d'un petit scorpion stylisé… C'est quand même bien, de voir les gens heureux. Il arrive jusqu'au carré VIP et vient se caler à côté de Kanon. Aussitôt une jeune hôtesse vient lui demander ce qu'il veut boire, ou s'il désire une collation. Il répond oui. Il a envie de téquila. Et puis ces trucs là, qu'ils ont mangés dans la loge de Krishna. Des nachos, ouais, c'est ça. Avec du fromage qu'a pas de goût. Et de la sauce salsa. S'il-vous-plait. Please. La jeune fille acquiesce et repart en direction du bar. Et Milo se retourne vers son meilleur ami.

- Ça t'a plu ?

- Tu as été… éblouissant, Milo. Vraiment.

- Ouais… En tout cas, c'était fun. Je crois que les gens sont contents. Et je me suis bien amusé. Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Bah… je sais pas… Tu t'éclates ?

- A donf'.

- Menteur ! Suis sûr que tu penses à ton homme-mystère…

- Comment est-ce que… ?

Milo explose de rire.

- Y a des fois où c'est carrément trop simple, avec toi… De toute façon, c'était facile : tu penses toujours à ton mystérieux inconnu. C'est un principe de base depuis deux mois.

- Je te zut.

Kanon prend une moue boudeuse, mais ne tient pas longtemps. Il regarde Milo. Ils se sourient. Et leur assiette de nachos apparait, accompagnée de sa sauce et de son fromage, et de la tequila de Milo. Mais en lieu et place de la charmante hôtesse, c'est un homme en costume cyan qui se tient devant eux. Il tranche singulièrement avec l'ambiance du lieu, tout en semblant parfaitement à l'aise. Il plante son regard dans les yeux du DJ. Peut-être est-ce dû à l'éclairage mais il semble à Milo que ses yeux sont de la couleur exacte de ses cheveux. Roses.

- Votre prestation a été, en tous points, exceptionnelle. Je vous félicite. Milo, c'est cela ?

- Yep. Content que ça vous ait plu.

- Cela ne m'a pas simplement plu, je vous prie de me croire. Je suis très impressionné. Il y a longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé. Depuis ma rencontre avec Krishna, en fait. Mais j'oublie de me présenter…

Il s'incline.

-Je me nomme Ignacio Oliveira. Et je suis le gérant de cet établissement.

- Vous voulez dire que tout ça, c'est à vous ? demande Kanon.

-Non, non. Je ne suis pas le propriétaire. Je me contente de gérer ce club pour mon employeur, du mieux que je le peux.

D'autorité, et le plus naturellement du monde, il prend place dans le fauteuil en face des jeunes hommes.

- Je suis quelqu'un de direct. Je vais donc vous exposer clairement les raisons de votre présence ici.

- Comment ça, les raisons de notre présence, monsieur Oliveira ?

Kanon a montré ses crocs. Il n'aime pas être manipulé. Et il n'aime pas qu'on manipule Milo. Même si son meilleur ami est tout à fait capable de se défendre tout seul… lui aussi a développé un instinct protecteur. On ne touche pas aux anges. Surtout pas au sien.

- Je vous en prie, fait l'homme en face d'eux, affable, appelez-moi Io. Comme tout le monde ici. Je parlais évidemment de la présence de Milo, la votre étant… d'agrément.

- Kanon est mon agent et mon meilleur ami, rétorque aussitôt le DJ. Je ne me déplace jamais sans lui.

L'instinct de meute est une chose puissante. Milo aussi peut sortir les griffes à la moindre occasion.

- Mes excuses. Pardonnez ma méprise, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis quelqu'un de direct. Je ne suis pas un maître de la diplomatie. Mais ceci ne change rien. Du moins je l'espère…

- Alors expliquez-vous.

- Bien. Mon employeur… souhaite étendre son activité à Paris. Le succès du Seven Seas est pour beaucoup dans cette décision, évidemment. A l'heure actuelle, cet établissement peut pratiquement se gérer tout seul. Je m'occupe donc de développer notre projet parisien. Et j'aimerais… beaucoup que vous en fassiez partie.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, je souhaiterais que vous occupiez dans ce futur club la fonction exacte que Krishna occupe ici. Une sorte de… directeur artistique. En plus du poste de premier des DJs résidents, évidemment. Je pense qu'il vous en parlera mieux que moi. Mais, pour résumé, il gère tout ce qui concerne la partie musicale et je me charge de l'intendance. Il est le véritable maître ici. Mon rôle se borne simplement à trouver les financements. Et de m'assurer que notre bilan est équilibré.

- Seulement équilibré ? relève Kanon.

Depuis quand est-ce que les propriétaires de clubs ne cherchent pas à faire de profits ?

- Je ne fais pas la guerre aux bénéfices, évidemment, fait Io dans un sourire. Mais cette activité est avant tout un hobby pour mon employeur. Sa fortune n'est pas liée à notre santé financière, pour peu que nous ne lui coûtions pas d'argent évidemment. C'est pour cela que nous ne visons qu'à être simplement autosuffisants. C'est une des clés de notre succès, d'ailleurs, puisqu'une fois dépassé notre seuil de rentabilité chaque penny peut être aussitôt réinvesti. Mais, évidemment, le meilleur homme d'affaires ne pourrait réussir dans cet univers sans le talent d'un artiste tel que Krishna. Je ne suis qu'une sorte de catalyseur, pour ainsi dire. C'est à lui que revient le mérite de notre réussite.

Est-il réellement sincère ? Laisse-t-il réellement tout le crédit à Krishna ? Kanon n'en jurerait pas. Il serait même prêt à parier le contraire. Ce genre de discours, il l'a souvent entendu. Ce genre de types, faussement mielleux, qui viennent vous expliquer qu'ils ont trop besoin de vous, qui vous demandent un service, et qui arrivent pratiquement à vous faire croire que c'est un honneur de les aider... Les pros de la brosse à reluire. Il ne les supporte pas. Il a vu trop de gamins se faire embobiner. Il a été l'un d'eux. L'un de ces gosses que les gens utilisent… et laissent tomber. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne les règles du jeu. Et qu'il les tourne à son avantage.

- Pourquoi moi ? demande Milo, visiblement assez éloigné des préoccupations de son meilleur ami.

- Quand j'ai parlé de ce projet à Krishna, c'est ton nom qu'il m'a proposé en premier. Comme je te l'ai dit, pour ce qui est de la musique, je me fie à son jugement. Cependant, étant donné la nature du projet, j'ai souhaité pouvoir juger moi-même de ton talent, Milo. Et le résultat a été bien au-delà de mes espérances.

Et voilà… le passage au tutoiement. Kanon aurait pu le parier. Et qu'on ne lui fasse pas croire que ce type ne maîtrise pas parfaitement le français, hein.

- Pour le moment, Milo a un contrat de travail avec un club de Paris, tranche-t-il. Et il n'a pas la moindre raison ni le moindre désir de le rompre.

- Oh, mais ma proposition ne concerne pas le futur immédiat. Pour tout vous dire, nous ne nous sommes toujours pas porté acquéreur des murs dans lesquels nous comptons nous installer. Selon mes prévisions, nous ouvrirons à la rentrée. Ce qui vous laisse largement le temps de vous faire votre propre opinion sur mes méthodes de gestion, sur le rôle que je souhaite vous voir remplir, et de poser vos éventuelles conditions. En matière de salaire, ou de tout autre paramètre. Et de faire le nécessaire, le cas échéant, avec votre actuel employeur. Bien. Je vous laisse donc. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, le salue Milo.

Kanon, lui, ne répond rien.

* * *

Paris – XVIe Arrondissement 

- Monsieur Gemini…

Saga se retourne. Devant lui, Pandore Judge en longue robe du soir – un drapé marine et cramoisi - se tient, impériale, comme à son habitude. Elle a lâché ses cheveux, et une étole entoure son cou et ses épaules. Il lui sourit.

- Il me semblait vous avoir demandé de m'appeler Saga, remarque-t-il en lui donnant une brève accolade. Comment allez-vous, ma chère ?

- Fort bien, ma foi. Revenir à Paris est toujours un bonheur. D'autant plus lorsque je sais que je vais m'y retrouver en si galante compagnie. Mais c'est à vous que cette question devrait s'adresser en premier lieu. Je me suis laissée dire que vous aviez eu à subir un séjour à l'hôpital, récemment… Rien de grave, j'ose l'espérer… ?

- Un peu de surmenage, et une mauvaise grippe. Vous savez à quel point il est parfois facile de ne plus prendre de temps pour nous.

- Hélas, oui… Cette épidémie a décidément fait des ravages, cette année.

- Comment cela ?

- Ne me faites pas l'affront de tenter de me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas au courant pour Minos et Rhadamanthe…

- Mes excuses. Pour ma défense, je crains que mes propres soucis ne m'aient détourné des leurs.

- Jusqu'à vous les faire oublier ? Rassurez-vous, ce détail restera entre nous : je ne voudrais pas risquer de vexer mes neveux.

- Je vous en sais gré, ma chère. Mais laissez-moi vous présenter une personne que vous ne devez pas connaître, mon nouvel adjoint… Ayoros Nikopolidis.

Saga se retourne vers son ancien secrétaire qui se tient à un mètre de lui, légèrement en retrait. Ayoros ne se sent pas à l'aise dans cet environnement. Il n'est pas habitué à ces tenues, à ces conversations, à ce faste. Mais plus encore, ce qui le perturbe est de devoir considérer ces personnes presque sur un pied d'égalité. Pas tout à fait, puisqu'il ne dirige pas Sanctuary, évidemment. Mais il ne doit pas rendre l'image d'un simple subalterne. Durant tout l'après-midi, il s'est entretenu avec Saga, Gabriel et Mikael à ce sujet. Et ils en ont profité pour lui dresser le portrait des principaux invités de la soirée. Ou pour le moins de ceux qui comptent, au regard des intérêts de Sanctuary.

- Mademoiselle Judge, fait-il en s'inclinant respectueusement, c'est un honneur.

D'un très léger mouvement de tête, elle le salue en retour.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Nikopolidis. C'est donc vous l'origine du scandale du moment ?

- Quel scandale ? relève aussitôt Saga, tandis qu'Ayoros a fortement pâli.

- Voyons… Tout le monde est au courant pour ces deux appels d'offre. Pensiez-vous réellement que personne ne les remarquerait, mon cher ?

- Je ne sais. Je n'y vois en tout cas pas matière à scandale.

- Mais il faut bien alimenter les discussions pourtant. Et dans le marasme ambiant, nous sautons tous sur le premier sujet qui passe. Saviez-vous que dans les dernières semaines, le sujet le plus en vogue dans les cercles New-yorkais était le changement de couleur de la cravate d'un des pontes de Wall Street ? Afin de déterminer s'il fallait y voir un signe et si oui, lequel. Vous imaginez bien que nos chers analystes ont sauté sur l'occasion de trouver une matière un tant soit peu moins frivole dès qu'ils l'ont pu. Je suis désolée de vous dire que, de ce point de vue, votre timing a été exécrable. A moins que vous n'ayez pas souhaité passer inaperçu, évidemment.

Saga ne frémit pas. Et son regard reste parfaitement neutre.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je vous l'ai dit : l'établissement de ces dossiers est tout ce qu'il y a de naturel. Et cela nous a permis de nous conforter dans l'idée qu'Ayoros avait toute les qualités nécessaires pour nous aider à diriger Sanctuary Corporation.

- Vous voyez bien que cela n'était pas si innocent que cela.

- Mais je ne m'en suis jamais caché, ma chère. Mais laissons cela, voulez-vous ? Nous sommes là pour l'anniversaire de Julian, et non pour parler affaire n'est-ce-pas ?

- D'autant que les affaires de l'Empire ne me concernent en rien.

- Là, c'est vous qui cherchez à me tromper. Et moi qui vous trouvais merveilleusement amicale…

Elle le regarde, et lui adresse un sourire.

- Ah mon cher… je vous trouve absolument divin. Êtes-vous bien certain de ne pas vouloir m'épouser ?

- Pandore…, lui reproche-t-il amusé, nous en avons déjà parlé, il me semble. Et même si votre proposition m'honore, je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis notre dernière rencontre.

- En même tant, votre refus m'arrange… Mon compagnon actuel aurait pu s'offusquer de me voir en épouser un autre. C'est fou comme ces acteurs se vexent facilement.

* * *

Délaissant, pour un temps, les sourires convenus, les salutations et les remerciements d'usage, et profitant de l'excuse tout à fait fallacieuse d'aller reprendre un verre de punch, Julian observe ses convives. Contrairement au réveillon au Manoir Judge, l'ambiance se veut ostensiblement informelle. Le personnel engagé pour l'occasion a été réduit à sa plus simple expression : un barman pour les commandes particulières et quelques serveurs. Pas que les Solo n'aient pas les moyens de s'offrir une fête comme celle que les Judge organiseront samedi pour l'anniversaire de Minos… mais quel intérêt ? Autant jouer sur un autre registre. Les deux familles ne sont pas rivales. Les inévitables comparaisons entre les deux soirées devraient ainsi se conclure par le fait qu'elles ont été de francs succès et que tout parallèle est peu pertinent au regard de leurs ambiances si distinctes. Car cette fête est une réussite. Il y a foule, ce soir, chez sa sœur et l'atmosphère est tout ce qu'il y a de délicieuse. Exquise. Le regard de Julian se porte sur un invité… Gabriel. Un incendie s'empare de lui, de son corps comme de son esprit, mélange indistinct de haine et d'amour. De désir inassouvi. Voyant le bras droit de Saga s'écarter de ses précédents interlocuteurs – pour partir probablement à la recherche de son ami et employeur –, Julian se glisse derrière lui.

- Ainsi tu ne lui suffis plus ? demande-t-il à la splendide chevelure d'eau.

Gabriel reste immobile un instant.

- Que cherches-tu à insinuer ? lui répond-il, sans se retourner.

Ah… cette voix qui charrie des rivières de glaces… cette voix qui le fascine et le révolte.

- Mais je n'insinue rien, fait Julian en prenant place devant son ancien camarade. Je constate qu'à peine quelques mois après t'avoir nommé à la direction de Sanctuary, il fait appel à un nouvel adjoint. C'est pratiquement te faire une injure publique. En d'autres temps, on aurait compris que tu le provoques en duel.

- Contrairement à vous, nos activités sont diversifiées, Julian. Le développement de Sanctuary va de paire avec le renforcement de son équipe dirigeante. Ma promotion impliquait nécessairement que quelqu'un soit nommé pour occuper mes précédentes fonctions.

- Et cela ne te fait rien de constater qu'il te remplace par le premier venu ?

Gabriel pose sur lui un regard parfaitement neutre et froid. La remarque ne l'a même pas énervé. Cet homme… est fascinant.

- Ayoros n'est pas le premier venu. Il a toutes les qualités requises pour ce poste.

- Il ne saurait t'arriver à la cheville, voyons.

- Julian…

- Gabriel…

- Tu devrais savoir pourtant que la flatterie ne me fait aucun effet. Et que ce n'est pas en tentant de dénigrer Saga que tu obtiendras quelque chose de moi.

- Comment alors ?

C'est à peine s'il a réfléchi avant de poser cette question.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen. Je te l'ai dit. Et je te le répèterai autant de fois que nécessaire. Aujourd'hui, comme hier, et comme demain, je ne trahirai pas Saga. Ni pour toi. Ni pour personne. Rien de ce que tu pourrais m'offrir ne me fera jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette possibilité. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

- Et si je ne veux pas… ? demande Julian en lui attrapant le bras.

La réponse de Gabriel… l'a profondément énervé. L'Ombre de Saga Gemini se dégage doucement. Sans aucune chaleur. Les deux regards s'affrontent.

- Je crois que tes invités te demandent, finit par faire remarquer la voix paisible du plus jeune.

Julian se retourne. Une femme lui fait un petit signe de la main. Lorsqu'il revient à Gabriel, celui-ci est déjà à plusieurs mètres de lui. Julian serre les dents et se décide, après quelques secondes, à aller saluer l'importune.

Gabriel, lui, est arrivé auprès de Saga, toujours accompagné d'Ayoros. Un peu plus loin, Mikael et Angelo veillent, parfaitement ignorants du reste de la fête.

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? demande Saga.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je viens de te voir avec Julian.

Gabriel hausse légèrement les épaules.

- Il a été égal à lui-même. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va, répond son meilleur ami, parfaitement sincère. Je suis un peu fatigué, mais rien de grave. Et puis c'est assez amusant…

- Quoi donc ?

- De faire croire que je trouve ce punch délicieux alors que je n'en ai pas bu une goutte.

* * *

Ayoros pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Enfin ! Il a réussi à s'échapper. Cette ambiance est pesante. Il a du mal à imaginer vivre comme cela en permanence. Il plaint très sincèrement Saga et en même temps, l'absolue maitrise de son patron force son respect et aurait tendance à… renforcer ses sentiments. Plus conscient de la pression qu'il subit régulièrement, Ayoros se rend compte qu'il aimerait pouvoir lui offrir non pas des moments de calme et de détente… mais des moments de tendresse. Des instants où non seulement on laisse tomber son masque, mais où on puise la force de le remettre ensuite. Des instants bien loin de ses ébats avec Kanon… Il n'y avait rien dans ces moments que des désirs… refoulés qu'il laissait s'exprimer. Et qui ont fini par avoir leur vie propre, qui ont fini par évoluer par eux-mêmes. Loin des sentiments qu'il peut éprouver pour son patron. C'est presque rassurant, quelque part. De se dire qu'une part de lui au moins réalise que… c'était avec Kanon qu'il avait ces rapports. Kanon qui acceptait de se faire appeler Saga. Rien de plus. Ils ont bien fait d'arrêter, même si ce n'est pas encore tout à fait officiel. Officiel… Officieusement officiel, plutôt. Clair entre eux. Voilà. C'est davantage…

- Monsieur… Nikopolidis ?

Ayoros sursaute. Il se croyait seul sur cette terrasse qui a tout d'un balcon. Il se retourne. Depuis la pénombre… Rhadamanthe Judge le dévisage. La description de Saga est en tout point parfaite. Grand, blond et écrasant… d'indifférence. Instinctivement, l'ancien secrétaire recule d'un pas. C'est étrange comme impression de se sentir moins important qu'un verre de scotch à moitié vide.

- Je peux donc maintenant mettre un nom sur votre visage.

La voix est parfaitement impavide. Et absolument terrifiante.

- Nous… nous connaissons ?

- Nous nous sommes déjà croisés, murmure le benjamin des Judge, mais je doute que vous m'ayez remarqué à ce moment-là. Alors dites-moi… qu'éprouvez-vous lorsqu'arrive le moment de le payer ?

- Je vous demande pardon… ? demande Ayoros, en se remettant difficilement de sa surprise.

- Je parle de l'homme dont vous vous offrez les services pour qu'il se fasse passer pour votre patron. Vos rendez-vous ont-ils toujours lieu dans la chambre 212 ou bien arpentez-vous les différents étages au gré de vos fantaisies ?

Un rictus satisfait vient orner le visage du blond tandis que le visage de son vis-à-vis est devenu exsangue, en l'espace d'un instant.

- Bien. Je vois que nous nous sommes compris.

Il fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher encore d'Ayoros qui reste immobile, parfaitement tétanisé.

- Je suppose que vous ne tenez pas à ce que votre secret s'ébruite, n'est-ce pas ? Rassurez-vous : sur ce point, nos avis convergent exactement. Mais mon silence… aura un prix, évidemment.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demande l'adjoint de Saga avec difficulté.

- Juste quelques informations.

- Je ne… trahirai pas… Sanctuary.

- Je me moque de Sanctuary.

- Alors… ?

Rhadamanthe prend une profonde inspiration et baisse légèrement la tête.

- A-t-il d'autres clients ?

Ayoros n'a pas réagi. Le benjamin des Judge relève les yeux vers lui. Deux lances dorées et ternes qui le transpercent, de part en part.

- Je vous ai demandé s'il a d'autres clients.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, balbutie Ayoros, décontenancé.

Rhadamanthe Judge… s'intéressant à Kanon ?

- Est-ce lui qui vous a abordé ? fait le blond, continuant son interrogatoire.

- Non… Enfin si, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- C'est moi qui l'avais remarqué. Il s'en est rendu compte… et…

- Je vois. Est-ce lui qui vous a fait la proposition, la première fois ?

- Oui, mais…

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est moi qui lui ai fait les premières avances. Il a fait ça pour…

_Pour m'aider, parce que je fantasmais à tel point sur mon patron que j'étais au bord de la folie…_ il ne pourra jamais prononcer ces mots. De toute façon, cet homme, en face de lui, lui fait peur. Vraiment. Parce qu'il connait son secret, évidemment. Mais il y a autre chose. Dans le timbre de sa voix. Une absence totale de sentiments qui le terrorise. Il ressent la même chose dans son regard, dans ses postures. Il pense furtivement à Gabriel Camus. Quelle différence entre ces deux hommes ? Parce qu'il ne se sent pas aussi mal en face de du bras droit de Saga… Il se sent presque à l'aise, maintenant, avec Gabriel alors même qu'il a parfaitement conscience de l'attachement profond qui les lie, lui et son patron… Alors pourquoi ? Mais il n'a pas le temps d'analyser. Rhadamanthe le fixe. Ayoros déglutit difficilement. Il ne veut pas causer de tort à Kanon. Il faut qu'il le protège… au moins un peu. Kanon est son ami.

- Enfin c'est quelqu'un de bien et je ne voudrais pas…

- Je ne cherche pas à lui créer de problèmes, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète.

Rhadamanthe a l'air sincère. Guère plus aimable mais parfaitement sincère. Cela le soulage. Profondément.

- Alors pourquoi… ? ose demander Ayoros.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, le coupe aussitôt le blond, intraitable. Une dernière chose… Je compte sur votre discrétion, comme vous pouvez compter sur la mienne. Mais étant de nature prudente, je préfère vous avertir : si je viens à apprendre que vous avez trahi notre secret, et si vous le faites, je le saurai, croyez-moi… ou si je me rends compte que vous avez parlé de cette conversation à quelqu'un… qui que ce soit…

Rhadamanthe se penche doucement pour planter son regard dans celui d'émeraude.

- Je ferai de votre vie un enfer, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque. Et je vous garantis que le fait que Gemini apprenne vos fantasmes sera alors le cadet de vos soucis.

Le benjamin des Judge se recule.

- Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de soirée.

Et il quitte la terrasse, laissant Ayoros seul.


	22. Mardi 28 Mars

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Vous serez sans doute ravi(e)s d'apprendre que Julian a eu 28 ans mardi dernier ! Et que Minos a fêté ses 29 quelques jours plus tard – le samedi 25. Si, si. Et que Shina a eu… 24 ans, le vendredi 24. Alors maintenant si vous rajoutez Marine qui est née le 18, Mû qui est né le 27 et Shion le 30… on se dit quand même que c'est fou le nombre de personnes qui sont nées fin Mars, dans cette histoire. Il doit s'en passer des choses fin Juin dans le secret des chambres… Les premiers jours de l'été peut-être…_

_NdA__ : Merciiiiiiiii ! :) Du plus profond du cœur. J'ai l'impression de radoter, d'une semaine sur l'autre. Mais est-ce vraiment si grave, après tout ?_

_Scorpio-no-Caro :__ Merci. Pour tout. Pour ton aide, ta gentillesse,… pour tout ce que tu apportes à cette histoire. Sans toi, elle serait beaucoup moins bien. Alors, encore une fois, merci.  
_

_Eternyti :__ Io est-il aussi fourbe que Kanon le pense ? Excellente question. Notre cher dragounet nous fait-il une crise de parano ou a-t-il simplement vu clair dans le jeu du Marina ? Un peu des deux probablement._

_Lion no Kalista :__ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… ;) Je ne le dirais jamais assez : étant moi-même une revieweuse dont la constance est abominable, je ne vous en voudrais jamais pour ça. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle te plait toujours autant. Je ne sais pas si, dans d'autres circonstances, Ayo ne ferait pas le poids face à Rhada. Là, clairement, beaucoup de choses participent au fait qu'il réagisse ainsi. Il se sent mal à l'aise à la soirée, et le fait que Rhada « l'attaque » au moment où il baisse sa garde, ne fait évidemment que renforcer l'ascendant psychologique du blond. On rajoute la peur de voir son secret révélé, la peur de voir cette « erreur » coûter quelque chose à Saga (on notera tout de même que sa première réaction est de dire qu'il ne le trahira pas, quoiqu'il lui en coûte), puis la surprise totale face aux questions de Rhada qui ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre… Le benjamin des Judge sait exactement comment mener un interrogatoire, y a pas à dire._

_Tàri :__ Comme tu peux le constater dans mon commentaire à Kalista, je pense exactement comme toi pour Ayo :) Pour ce qui est de l'esprit de meute… Je pense qu'il est important de souligner que ce que j'ai coutume d'appeler la Milo's connection est un clan aussi soudé que les grandes familles qui interviennent dans cette histoire. On est sur un jeu de plateau, avec quatre puissances équivalentes (sauf en termes de moyens financiers on va dire… -_-). Et pour ta question concernant le mystérieux propriétaire… Motus et bouche cousue de ma part. Nous en saurons plus à son sujet le moment venu._

_Je vous laisse maintenant avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré

Devant la façade de L'Olympe, à quelques mètres des deux portiers qui attendent les clients de l'hôtel, Rhadamanthe Judge espère l'arrivée imminente de son inconnu. Il est pratiquement dix-huit heures quarante-cinq. Durant les quinze premières minutes, il a résisté et s'est efforcé de garder son calme, au bar, mais, lorsque la demi-heure a sonné, il n'y a plus tenu : il est sorti. Et le voilà désormais à attendre, dans le froid et le vent de cette fin d'après-midi, dans l'espoir de voir une silhouette et une chevelure bleue apparaître à l'un ou l'autre bout de la rue. Il est ridicule, n'est-ce-pas ? Oui, il l'est. Mais peu importe… peu importe que l'on se moque de lui. C'est à peine s'il arrive à rester en place. Le simple fait de se forcer à ne pas faire les cent pas requiert pratiquement toute sa concentration. C'est une chance. De cette manière, il n'a pas à trop réfléchir. C'est une chose affreuse que de réfléchir, il en prend conscience. Et il plaint, sincèrement, Eaque et son esprit toujours en éveil, qui parcourt continuellement, de spéculations en hypothèses, la toile des probabilités. Tout est tellement plus simple lorsque vous n'envisagez pas l'avenir. Tout est tellement plus calme lorsque votre esprit se borne au présent.

Ce ne sont plus les « pourquoi ? » qui hantent son esprit en cet instant, mais les « et si… ? ». Et si l'inconnu ne venait pas ? Et s'il ne revenait jamais ? Et si leur rendez-vous, il y a quinze jours, avait été le dernier ? Et si… ce report avait fini de le persuader que Rhadamanthe ne vaut pas la peine de tous ces efforts ? Et s'il avait fini par comprendre… ? Et si… l'inconnu disparaissait de sa vie sans qu'il ait eu même une chance de… lui dire qu'il est d'accord pour tout ce qu'il veut quoiqu'il veuille ? Il serre les poings. Il faut qu'il se calme… Il ne faut pas qu'il s'énerve. Il ne faut pas qu'il panique. Il ferme les yeux. Il se concentre sur sa respiration. Inspirer lentement. Apnée. Expirer lentement. Apnée. Inspirer lentement. Apnée… Il écoute les battements de son cœur. Qui se calment. Voilà. Apaisé. A peu près. Alors il rouvre les yeux. Il tourne la tête. A droite. A gauche. Et à nouveau l'angoisse étreint sa poitrine. Cela fera bientôt une demi-heure. Une demi-heure de retard… alors que l'inconnu s'est assuré de sa présence. Peut-être est-ce un ultime moyen de se venger des annulations de Rhadamanthe… Peut-être. Le blond soupire. Il a l'impression de devenir fou. Et c'est insupportable. Qu'on lui rende sa vie. Qu'on lui rende sa vie… Sans saveur peut-être, sans guère de joie, en dehors des moments passés en musique avec ses frères et de ceux où il se sent libre grâce à Great ou Cerbère, certes … mais d'où ces inquiétudes étaient absentes. Le meilleur moyen de ne jamais être déçu est de ne jamais rien attendre. Il a poussé cet art de vivre à son paroxysme, jusqu'à rendre pratiquement impossible tout contact avec lui. Ainsi personne ne le déçoit et il ne déçoit personne... C'est la façon dont sa vie se déroulait jusqu'à présent. Et cela ne lui allait pas si mal… Au moins n'était-il pas malheureux. Qu'on lui rende sa vie… ou qu'on lui permette de passer celle-là aux côtés de son inconnu. Toute autre alternative lui parait inacceptable.

Kanon débouche en trombe de la station de métro et se met à courir, éperdu. Il bouscule les passants pour arriver devant le passage piéton, se mettre à trépigner… et finalement traverser sans faire vraiment attention à la couleur du petit bonhomme sous le feu tricolore. Au moment où il passe au vert, Kanon est pratiquement déjà de l'autre côté de la rue. Il court, il court, maudissant la terre entière, l'Eurostar, les douanes et toute la création. Sauf Milo et sa statue. Il rajouterait probablement d'autres personnes à ces deux exceptions – Shina, Aldé,… Ayoros aussi probablement, Shun,…- mais il ne pense pas eux en ce moment.

Ils devaient arriver à dix-sept heures vingt-six à la Gare du Nord. Ce qui lui devait lui laisser largement le temps de se rendre à l'Olympe. Trois-quarts d'heure, c'était plus que jouable. Ils sont arrivés avec un petit quart d'heure de retard… et ils ont perdu un autre en contrôle d'identité en tout genre. Il a cru qu'il allait se mettre à hurler quand l'officier des douanes a commencé à regarder les caisses de vinyles de Milo, avec l'air entendu de celui qui sait que les DJs sont des passeurs de drogues diverses et variées. Crétin. Abruti. Abruti ! Ils ont dû tout sortir. Tous les disques. Vue l'heure, Milo lui a dit de filer dès que l'officier l'y a autorisé. Milo l'a pratiquement viré de la plateforme. Qu'il aille rejoindre son homme-mystère. Ils se retrouveront à l'appart'… quand Milo en aura fini avec les bagages – ranger les disques risque de lui prendre un moment – et s'il ne finit pas la soirée avec son inconnu. Qu'il essaie juste d'appeler, pour que Milo ne s'inquiète pas s'il ne compte pas rentrer. Kanon l'a serré dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il l'a pu. Et il est parti. En courant. Il a couru dans le hall de la gare. Il a couru dans les escaliers qui l'ont fait descendre dans le métro. Il a couru pour prendre sa correspondance qu'il a vu partir juste devant lui… Et maintenant, il court dans les rues de Paris. En priant tous les dieux, les saints, les anges et toutes les autres divinités mineures ou majeures qu'il ne connait pas et que quelqu'un, quelque part, a pu éventuellement prier un jour, pour que son inconnu, pour que sa statue l'ait attendu.

Durant la semaine qui s'est écoulée, il s'est rendu compte que ses prises de tête à rallonge sur le « pourquoi du comment il a dit ça et en même temps est-ce que c'est révélateur… ? » n'ont rien de grave, en fait. Que c'est juste un moyen d'avoir sa statue toujours avec lui. Parce qu'il veut pas que le film se termine avec la fin de la séance. Tout ça, c'est juste un moyen de prolonger cette heure, cette petite heure ridicule, où il est avec lui et qui est devenue le moment le plus important de sa semaine. C'est comme pour la bouteille en fait. Il n'ose pas l'ouvrir parce que s'il commence à boire ce scotch, il risque de se retrouver un jour avec une bouteille vide… et que ce serait un peu comme si c'était la fin de l'histoire. La fin de quelque chose, en tout cas. Ça l'obligerait peut-être à considérer que ces rendez-vous sont un espace… fini. C'est la différence avec les mecs avec qui il est sorti. Quand ils étaient là, c'était bien. Quand ils étaient pas là… bah c'était pas si grave. C'était bien quand même. Il avait pas cette sensation de manque. Qui doit être liée à la frustration qu'il ressent. Parce que les rendez-vous sont finis. Et qu'il veut pas qu'ils se finissent. Ou en tout cas, pas comme ça. Et puis ça doit tenir aussi au fait qu'il a jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort que ce qu'il éprouve pour sa statue. Il veut… qu'ils passent tout le temps qu'ils veulent ensemble. Sans contraintes. Il ne veut plus qu'une sonnerie de téléphone vienne couper brutalement une conversation… Déjà, vu qu'il va arrêter de voir Ayoros, ça va être bien. Ça va être mieux… Ils se quitteront d'un commun accord. Pas à cause d'un événement extérieur. Enfin pas toujours quoi. C'est pas dit qu'ils passeront des nuits ensemble tout de suite, mais… au moins des rendez-vous comme le resto. Sans urgence. Sans retour trop violent à la réalité.

Mais pour ça, il faut que son inconnu soit à l'hôtel. Il faut qu'il l'ait attendu. Alors Kanon court, à perdre haleine, dans la rue de Matignon. Il prend à gauche… Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré. La rue de l'Olympe. Il court. Il court. Il court. Et son cœur explose de joie quand il aperçoit la silhouette de sa statue devant l'entrée. C'est comme dans un rêve… Il est là. Et mieux : il est sorti pour l'attendre. Il avait vraiment envie de le voir, alors. C'est juste merveilleux.

Il s'arrête, à bout de souffle, mains sur les genoux, devant l'homme de ses rêves.

- Je… suis désolé… sincèrement… J'ai fait… aussi vite… que j'ai pu… Mais tu… m'as… attendu… Merci… vraiment…

Kanon se rend compte qu'il ne doit pas être très bien habillé, qu'il est dégoulinant de sueur et qu'il doit avoir une mine et une coupe affreuse. Enfin si, il est bien habillé vu qu'il a mis la tenue qu'il avait mise pour leur sortie au resto… mais avec la semaine qu'il vient de passer à courir les boites de Londres, le train, le métro et sa course, il doit avoir une drôle d'allure et une drôle de tête. Mais il s'en moque complètement. Parce qu'en ce moment, il est heureux.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, fait la voix minérale. Je t'avais dit que je serais là.

Kanon, haletant, relève les yeux vers sa statue. L'abîme doré est là devant lui… Il plonge. Ce que ça a pu lui manquer de se perdre dans ce regard. Mais il y perçoit un éclat étrange. Nouveau en tout cas. Dans les yeux de son inconnu, il y a une chose qu'il n'a jamais vue jusqu'à présent.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète-t-il. Il y a eu un problème avec tes frères ou … ?

- Non. Cela n'a rien à voir avec eux. Cela a à avoir avec… moi.

Le blond baisse les yeux. Il a l'air mal à l'aise. Kanon sent son cœur se serrer. Il n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Pas du tout.

- Il y a un problème ? Tu as des soucis ? Dis-moi… Je pourrai peut-être…

- C'est juste que… je ne veux plus mentir.

Le choc, pour Kanon, est assez brutal. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Depuis quand sa statue ment-elle ? Et à propos de quoi ?

- Que… ?

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plait.

Le blond prend une grande respiration mais continue de trouver passionnantes ses chaussures marron. Et les fleurs qui ornent les fenêtres du palace ont l'air de le fasciner.

- Je suis fatigué… de tout ça. Se voir… une heure par semaine autour d'un verre, cela ne me suffit plus. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on se voit plus souvent, qu'on se voit autrement… je suis d'accord. Parce que j'en ai assez d'essayer de contenir ce que je ressens, d'essayer de cacher à quel point… tu me plais.

Le cœur de Kanon, qui a failli s'arrêter au début de la tirade de son inconnu, s'emballe. Sa statue… sa statue est en train… de relever ses yeux dorés vers lui et il la voit. Il voit la vérité. Il voit qu'il dit vrai. Il voit… et il sent sa main venir effleurer sa joue. C'est à peine s'il arrive encore à respirer à mesure qu'il sent ce regard caresser chaque courbe de son visage. Et qu'il sent ces doigts qui n'osent pas vraiment toucher sa peau.

- Tu m'attires… irrésistiblement, poursuit la statue. Depuis le premier jour. Depuis que tu es entré dans ce bar… As-tu seulement conscience de ce que j'éprouve à chaque fois que je te regarde… ? de… ce que j'éprouve en ce moment ?

- Je crois… que oui…, parvient à articuler Kanon.

Oh oui, il le sait. Parce qu'il éprouve exactement la même chose. La statue se rapproche, insensiblement. Il sent son regard sur ses lèvres. Oh, mon dieu ! Si son inconnu ne l'embrasse pas dans la seconde… Qu'il l'embrasse ! Qu'il l'embrasse ! Les yeux pers se ferment… Qu'il l'embrasse… Ou alors il va mourir… C'est aussi simple que ça… Il va… mourir. Ou se jeter sur lui et le violer en pleine rue. C'est une autre possibilité tout à fait envisageable. Il peut pratiquement l'entendre respirer. Il sent son souffle sur ses lèvres. Qu'il l'embrasse… Qu'il…

- Combien ? murmure la voix minérale.

Kanon se fige. Instantanément.

-P… Pardon ? demande-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Rhadamanthe baisse les paupières un instant, avant d'affronter à nouveau l'océan. Mais cette fois, il prend bien soin de rester sur le rivage. S'il plonge, il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas, qu'il sera tenté de goûter cette bouche si belle, si parfaite, si… et qu'il ne pourra pas résister… Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas obtenir quelque chose de lui avant… Ce ne serait pas juste pour l'inconnu. Ce serait… lui manquer de respect. Il ne lui demandera jamais rien pourquoi il n'aura pas payé d'abord. Et il ne le forcera jamais… jamais… Payer et s'assurer de son accord explicite, pour la moindre chose. Ce sera sa ligne de conduite. Pour que l'inconnu sache qu'à chaque instant, il pourra dire non. Que rien ne l'obligera à quoique ce soit. Pour que le loup soit toujours libre.

- Combien ? répète Rhadamanthe.

Kanon est pris d'une sensation de vertige. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas…

- Combien faut-il que je te paye pour pouvoir passer une nuit avec toi ?

Kanon regarde le blond. La stupeur laisse place à l'horreur la plus intense. Il porte la main à sa bouche pour contenir la nausée qui vient de lui prendre la gorge et retient un haut-le-cœur. Il recule de deux pas… et il s'enfuit. Il s'enfuit, sans se retourner. Sans un regard pour la statue qui n'a pas esquissé le moindre geste. Rhadamanthe n'a pas cherché à le retenir. Il a vu l'effroi et le dégoût dans les yeux de l'inconnu. Il reste, immobile, à le regarder courir. Courir. Vite. Loin. Loin de lui. Il sort son téléphone portable de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il appelle le dernier correspondant.

_- Rhada ?_

- Viens me chercher. Seul.

_- Mais… que…_

Il raccroche, range son téléphone. Et s'effondre, littéralement, sur le trottoir. A genoux maintenant, il porte ses mains à son visage. Puis les écarte et les regarde. Elles sont parfaitement sèches. Même maintenant, il n'arrive pas à pleurer. Alors il reste là. Et il attend. Il attend qu'Eaque vienne le chercher.

On lui a rendu sa vie. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait espéré. Il sent une main sur son épaule. Il la regarde. Il remonte le long du bras, de la manche noire et or, pour finalement découvrir le visage d'un homme, qui porte une casquette. L'homme lui parle. Ce n'est pas Eaque.

- Monsieur… vous devriez rentrer. Vous… ne pouvez pas rester là.

Rhadamanthe regarde à nouveau la main sur son épaule puis adresse un regard en coin au portier.

- Qui est-ce qui va m'en empêcher ? Vous ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, Monsieur…, fait l'homme en retirant prestement sa main. Mais vous seriez mieux à l'intérieur…

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

Ce type n'en sait rien. Et en plus, il a tort. Parce que Rhadamanthe ne serait mieux nulle part. Mieux. Bien. Tout ça ne veut rien dire. Il n'y a plus que ce qu'il a envie ou non de faire. Et il n'a pas envie de bouger. Tout ce qu'il veut , c'est rester là et attendre Eaque. Alors c'est ce qu'il va faire.

- Monsieur…

- Laissez-moi tranquille.

- Mais…

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Rhadamanthe a hurlé. Le portier a reculé.

- Laissez-moi… De toute façon, mon frère… va bientôt arriver. Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps. Faites juste en sorte qu'on m'apporte mon manteau et mon attaché-case. Ils sont dans ma suite.

- Bien, Monsieur. Je vais m'en occuper…

- Merci.

Le portier va pour repartir, mais la voix de Rhadamanthe l'arrête.

- Une dernière chose…

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Auriez-vous une cigarette ?

- … Non… je ne fume pas.

- Tant pis.

Le portier s'en va. Et Rhadamanthe fait mine de vouloir se lever. Mais non. Non. Il n'a vraiment pas envie de bouger. Toujours pas. Il soupire et baisse la tête. Il ferme les yeux et les rouvre aussitôt. Il grimace. Le souvenir du regard de l'inconnu…

- Monsieur Judge… ?

Le second portier tient dans sa main un paquet de cigarettes ouvert, dont l'une dépasse d'un bon tiers. Rhadamanthe la récupère et hoche la tête pour remercier l'employé de l'hôtel. L'homme sort son briquet et se penche pour allumer la cigarette que Rhadamanthe a portée à ses lèvres. La première bouffée. La fumée qu'il aspire se répand dans ses poumons. Rhadamanthe s'attend à avoir envie de tousser. Mais rien ne vient. Au contraire. Il apprécie cette sensation. Il regarde le petit cylindre blanc entre ses doigts. Tout ceci est étrange. Seconde bouffée. Toujours pas de sensation désagréable. Il relève les yeux vers le portier qui est resté à ses côtés.

- Merci.

- De rien, Monsieur. Mais si je peux me permettre… Si vous vous déplaciez jusqu'au mur, vous ne risqueriez pas d'être dérangé par le passage.

Rhadamanthe tourne la tête. Le mur n'est qu'à un peu plus d'un mètre. Il bloque sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, se lève à moitié, et va se caler contre la façade, jambes repliées et légèrement écartées, coudes sur les genoux. Sous les fleurs aux fenêtres. Et il fume. En attendant Eaque.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la Dodge Viper rouge s'arrête devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Le brun en sort, complètement paniqué, et se précipite vers son frère, qui est toujours assis sous les plantes vertes, sa mallette à côté de lui, son manteau replié sur elle. Il fume toujours. Le portier lui a fait don de son paquet.

- Rhada… qu'est-ce-que… ?

Eaque ne sait pas trop ce qui le perturbe le plus. Le fait de trouver Rhadamanthe assis sur le trottoir ? Le fait de le voir fumer ? Le fait qu'il ne semble pas pressé de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il devrait être avec cet escort, en ce moment… Enfin… Mercredi dernier, Rhadamanthe lui a assuré qu'il s'agissait d'un call-boy. Qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mener d'enquête. Même si le blond a catégoriquement refusé de lui donner sa source, son absolue certitude a convaincu le brun. Alors qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver pour que… Rhadamanthe semble si mal ? Parce qu'il est mal, là, c'est évident. Le benjamin regarde son frère un instant, puis se lève, récupère ses affaires, et jette sa cigarette qu'il écrase de son talon.

- Ramène-moi à la maison.

- Mais… enfin… Rhada… Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi…

- Rien. Rien ne s'est passé. Rien ne s'est jamais passé. Ramène-moi à la maison, c'est tout.

Sans attendre de réaction, Rhadamanthe va ouvrir la portière passager de la voiture de son frère, et s'installe dans le siège de cuir. Eaque soupire et va prendre place au volant de sa Viper. Avant de démarrer, il jette un dernier regard à son petit frère qui regarde par la vitre, son menton reposant dans la paume de sa main. Eaque démarre et roule en direction des Champs-Elysées. Ensuite ce sera la Défense, puis le Manoir, où Minos les attendra, fou d'inquiétude pour son petit-frère. La seule raison pour laquelle l'aîné n'a pas accompagné le cadet… Non, en fait, il y en a deux. La première est que Rhadamanthe a explicitement demandé à Eaque de venir seul. Mais cela n'aurait probablement pas suffi à convaincre Minos compte tenu de l'affolement dans lequel il était. Non. Le truc, c'est que la Viper n'a que deux places. Alors évidemment, ils auraient pu prendre la Jaguar de Minos… C'est ce que l'aîné a proposé d'ailleurs. Avant de réaliser, en serrant les clés de sa voiture dans sa main, que Rhadamanthe avait exprimé un désir… Et qu'il ne voulait pas passer outre. Rhadamanthe voulait qu'Eaque vienne le chercher. Rhadamanthe… La dernière fois que Minos s'est opposé à sa volonté pour lui imposer la sienne, c'est ce fameux Samedi. Mais c'était pour Eaque. Et puis… Rhadamanthe avait juste envie, ce jour-là, de passer du temps avec son cheval… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était plus important que leur frère. Mais là… en voyant le visage d'Eaque… Tant qu'il ne saura pas de quoi il est question, il doit… respecter la volonté de son petit frère. Plus tard, il sera temps de voir comment il peut l'aider et le protéger d'une façon plus active. Alors tandis qu'Eaque partait pour l'Olympe, Minos a pris la direction du Vésinet.

* * *

Paris – Montmartre

La première chose que Milo a faite en rentrant dans son appartement est de poser en plein milieu du couloir l'énorme sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et les deux coffres remplis de vinyles dont il tenait les poignées dans chaque main et qu'il avait montés jusqu'au troisième étage, via l'ascenseur , et de redescendre aussi sec pour aller récupérer les deux restés dans le coffre du taxi qui l'amené jusque chez lui. Pas complètement fou, Milo a rapidement compris qu'en l'absence de Kanon une aide motorisée au déplacement ne serait pas superflue pour permettre son retour depuis le terminal de l'Eurostar, compte tenu du nombre et du poids de ses bagages. Son portable déchargé ne lui permettant pas d'appeler Shina à la rescousse, et celui de Kanon étant resté sagement à garder l'appartement commun, il n'avait guère eu le choix et s'était rendu au fait qu'il allait devoir dépenser beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ pour se rendre de la Gare du Nord à Montmartre. Mais le bonheur de Kanon valait bien quelques dizaines d'euros.

Revenu de son deuxième voyage et délesté de la majorité des billets qu'il a retirés dans un distributeur quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, Milo pose avec une grande satisfaction ses deux autres coffres en plein milieu de l'entrée de son salon, avant de s'accorder une pause bien méritée dans le canapé. Elle ne dure cependant pas longtemps car à peine deux minutes plus tard, il se relève et le voilà maintenant, debout devant son ordinateur, occupé pour un instant à allumer son unité centrale. Un appartement silencieux est une chose qu'il ne supporte pas. Le silence a toujours signifié la mort. Et il n'aime pas la mort. Le silence, c'est aussi la solitude. Il n'aime pas non plus la solitude. Alors il attend que son ordinateur démarre, pour mettre de la musique. A côté de l'écran, il voit le portable de Kanon qui a fini de se recharger depuis des jours. Il le sort du mode veille. Si ça se trouve, Kanon s'est appelé – Milo doute sincèrement que Kanon connaisse le numéro du sien, de portable – pour prévenir le DJ que… que tout était parfait dans le monde merveilleux des statues anonymes. Ce serait bien. Pour le coup, ça ferait vraiment plaisir à Milo. Il n'aime pas quand les gens vont pas bien… ça le rend morose et il n'aime pas être morose. Quand il est morose, il se sent obliger de se forcer un peu pour rester de bonne humeur, et ça l'énerve. Et il n'aime pas être énervé.

Le portable donc. Qu'est-ce donc que tous ces appels en absence là… ? Il parcourt la liste des appels manqués… Ayoros. Ayoros. Ayoros. Ayoros. Ayo… Il a appelé Kanon pratiquement trois fois par jour depuis… mercredi dernier ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce taré ? Kanon a pourtant assuré Milo que les choses étaient réglées… ou en passe de l'être… Alors quoi ? Pourquoi harceler son meilleur ami ? Son pote. Son coloc'. Son frère. Il hésite… Est-ce qu'il appelle le répondeur ou pas ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui… Bon, ok, dans l'état actuel des choses, ça ne tient un peu qu'à lui, vu qu'ils sont seuls lui et le portable. Non. Il ne faut pas. C'est à Kanon de régler cette histoire. Et puis Kanon n'aime pas quand il fouille. Et puis Kanon n'a rien fait. Enfin, disons que le problème, là, il vient de cet Ayoros. Difficilement justifiable de fouiner vu l'innocence de Kanon dans cette affaire. Et puis, il y a le fait que s'il écoute le répondeur, Kanon va le savoir… à moins qu'il efface consciencieusement toutes traces des messages d'Ayoros mais bon… Rhaaaa… pourquoi faut-il qu'il se soit mis à avoir des scrupules… ?

Il repose le portable à côté de l'ordinateur qui est maintenant parfaitement allumé. Il parcourt ses dossiers. Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir mettre… ? Pas de tech. Il en a un peu trop mangé cette semaine. Et pas non plus de trucs rigolos et sympas sensés passer sur les radios, parce que ça aussi il en a un peu marre, à force d'entendre toujours les mêmes trucs rigolos et sympas en fond sonore dans tous les pubs et dans tous les magasins où ils se sont arrêtés. Faut qu'il s'aère les oreilles. Il trouve enfin son bonheur dans un album de musique traditionnelle japonaise de Yoshio Kurahashi. Ce que ça fait du bien… Il lance un regard noir au portable de Kanon qui continue à lui faire de l'œil, juste à côté. Non. Il ne cédera pas. D'un pas décidé, il ignore superbement l'objet empli de fourberie et va récupérer les deux coffres au milieu du salon. Il faut qu'il range ses disques. Ça va être coton, ça encore… Surtout qu'avec les types de la douane qui le stressaient, il a un peu tout remis ça n'importe comment. La soirée promet d'être longue… Mais au moins, comme ça, il arrêtera de penser au téléphone portable de Kanon. Victoire éclatante de l'Homme – lui-même – sur la machine – le truc sournois et vaguement rectangulaire qui vient de subir un revers cinglant. Il s'accorde un large sourire, satisfait et triomphant, avant d'exploser de rire et de se mettre au travail.

C'est au moment même où, tenant en main les derniers vinyles contenus dans le troisième coffre, Milo commence à se poser des questions philosophiques sur la possibilité de rajouter encore quelque chose à ses étagères qui ont perdu toute apparence horizontale au profit d'une approche nettement plus courbe de la géométrie de leur existence, qu'il entend, au-dessus des accords de flute nippone, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Et ne pas se refermer.

- Kanon ?

Une chance sur deux. Il n'y a que son colocataire et Shina qui entrent sans frapper. Ça doit même faire plus que ça en termes de probabilités, vu que sa meilleure amie n'a pas vraiment de raison de venir pointer son joli minois jusqu'ici, même s'il sait bien que ce n'est pas ce genre de considérations qui arrêteraient la demoiselle – encore heureux après le temps qu'il a passé à lui expliquer qu'elle était ici chez elle.

Aucune réponse. Milo fronce les sourcils.

- Kanon ?

Une forme qui apparait dans le salon et qui s'engouffre dans la salle de bain… Milo pose ses vinyles sur le bureau et va refermer la porte d'entrée que son colocataire a laissée ouverte.

- Kanon ? Ça va ?

Toujours pas de réponse. En lieu et place, le bruit de la douche. Milo se précipite, inquiet et intrigué.

- Kanon ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il reste un instant immobile sur le seuil de la porte. Kanon est agenouillé dans la douche, tournant le dos à son meilleur ami, sous une eau visiblement brûlante. Le DJ le voit qui tente d'arracher ses vêtements entre deux haut-le-cœur. Sept secondes plus tard, Milo le rejoint et l'aide à se défaire de son pull, et de sa chemise. Débarrassé de ses deux hauts, Kanon semble se calmer un instant… pour se mettre à hurler. Un cri de douleur. Simple. Pur. Aussitôt, Milo l'attrape pour le coller contre sa poitrine et le serrer aussi fort qu'il le peut.

- Je suis là, Kanon… Je suis là…

Il ne lui dit pas de se calmer. Ça ne servirait à rien. Il ne lui dit pas que tout va bien. Ce serait ridicule : si tout allait bien, Kanon ne serait pas dans cet état. Il se contente de lui répéter la seule certitude sur laquelle il peut se reposer : sa présence. Toujours. Tant qu'il en aura besoin.

Milo ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne cherche pas à le deviner. Il ne fait aucune hypothèse. La seule chose importante est de sortir Kanon de sa crise de nerfs. Et pour cela pas besoin d'explication. De toute façon, son meilleur ami ne pourrait pas lui en donner. On ne peut rien expliquer quand on crie comme ça. On se contente de dire. De dire qu'on a mal. C'est comme un bébé qui pleure. Parce qu'il n'a pas les mots. S'il avait les mots, s'il pouvait expliquer, Kanon ne serait pas en train de crier.

- Je suis là…

Petit à petit, les cris se changent en sanglots. C'est bien. Ils franchissent une étape, là. Serrant toujours son ami contre lui, Milo tend le bras vers les robinets. Il va pour couper l'eau chaude, mais Kanon se remet à crier. Alors Milo se contente de rajouter de l'eau froide. Histoire qu'ils ne soient pas complètement brûlés en sortant de là. Le DJ ne sait pas combien de temps ils sont restés là, dans cette douche, à sentir les gouttes tomber, Kanon qui sanglotait serré contre lui. Hors de question qu'il s'en aille. Hors de question que, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde, Kanon puisse croire qu'il est seul. Il n'est plus seul. Il ne le sera plus jamais. Jamais.

Finalement, Kanon bascule sa tête en arrière pour venir se caler contre l'épaule de Milo. Il pleure toujours, mais il s'est notablement calmé. Le DJ dégage un de ses bras pour venir lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Kanon ouvre la bouche. Il veut parler. Il veut… mais il n'y arrive pas. Aucun son ne sort. Il n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. Il n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi il est comme ça. Il ne saurait même pas pour où commencer.

- On a le temps… t'inquiète pas pour ça… On a tout notre temps…

- Milo...

- Oui ?

- J'ai envie d'un fix…

- Ça, c'est de la connerie.

- Je sais… mais…

- T'as pas besoin de ces merdes. Ça règle rien et tu le sais.

Milo coupe l'eau.

- Allez, viens. On va se sécher.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Le trajet a été parfaitement silencieux. Rhadamanthe n'a pas voulu parler. Eaque n'a pas osé lui poser de questions. Il s'est contenté de lui lancer, de temps en temps, quelques regards inquiets lorsque la circulation le lui permettait. Maintenant que la voiture vient de s'arrêter dans le garage, le brun voit son frère prendre sa mallette et son manteau. Le blond marque une pause, alors qu'il est penché en avant, la main sur la poignée de la portière, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose avant de sortir du véhicule et qu'il cherchait encore ses mots.

- Je veux que tu oublies tout, finit-il par dire en serrant les dents. Tout ce que je t'ai raconté à propos de cette histoire. Et je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas aller mener ta petite enquête ou je ne sais quoi.

- Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ?

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tranche sèchement le blond. Puisque rien n'est jamais arrivé.

- Rhada…

- Et pas à un mot à Minos. Pas à un mot… à personne, c'est clair ?

- Et je vais lui dire quoi, moi ?

Rhadamanthe le regarde, fronçant les sourcils. Eaque soupire.

- Il m'a vu partir des Champs. Il voulait même m'accompagner pour venir te chercher…

- Tu n'aurais pas pu être discret ?

- Mais enfin… C'est ton frère. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il t'aime. Tu ne peux le laisser dans l'ignorance. Et moi non plus. On veut t'aider, Rhada. Mais si tu ne dis rien… on ne pourra rien faire…

- Il n'y a rien à faire ! Rien ! Rien ! Rien !

Rhadamanthe a crié. Et Rhadamanthe continue de crier dans l'habitacle de la Viper.

- Et pour Minos, je me fous complètement de ce que tu vas lui dire ! C'est ton problème, maintenant ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il entende parler de cette histoire, tu m'entends ?

- Oui… oui, je t'entends. Pas la peine de hurler. Calme-toi, Rhada… s-il-te-plait…

Il lui pose une main sur le bras mais, aussitôt, le blond se dégage et quitte la voiture. Et le brun le suit en direction du Manoir. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Il paraît relativement évident que l'inconnu a dû refuser sa proposition… Mais pourquoi ? C'est forcément un escort, sinon son petit frère n'aurait pas été aussi sûr de lui. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi refuser un client fortuné ? Tous les clients de ce type ne doivent pas forcément lui plaire… Et dans le cas où Rhadamanthe lui plait… plaisait pourquoi ne pas se satisfaire de la situation ? Il aurait été gagnant des deux côtés, non ?

Le blond entre dans le hall, pose son attaché-case et son manteau à côté de la commode, sous le regard de Minos qui attendait le retour de ses frères assis sur les marches du grand escalier et qui s'est levé dès l'apparition de son petit frère.

- Rhadamanthe !

Durant quelques secondes, les deux regards d'or se mêlent… jusqu'à ce qu'Eaque entre à la suite du benjamin qui baisse les paupières et serre les dents.

- Je serai dans ma chambre. Inutile de m'y rejoindre. Charon ou Sylphide viendront m'avertir quand le dîner sera prêt.

Et il monte au premier. Minos se tourne immédiatement vers son cadet.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- Non, rétorque le brun qui suit le benjamin des yeux.

- Pardon ? s'étrangle Minos.

- Non, je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Pour la bonne raison que je ne sais rien, fait-il en retirant à son tour son manteau.

- Ne me mens pas, Eaque, gronde l'aîné. Pas au sujet de Rhada. Tu sais quelque chose…

- Minos, ne commence pas, s'il-te-plait…

- Tu sais quelque chose !

Le brun explose.

- Oui ! Oui, je sais quelque chose ! Et il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire ! Alors tu veux quoi, Minos ? Que je trahisse sa confiance pour te rassurer ? Ou que je me taise pour qu'il continue à avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier librement ? Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Dis-le !

Les yeux améthyste brûlent de colère. Et l'aîné se rassoit sur les marches en grimaçant.

- Ne me dis rien, soupire-t-il.

Rhadamanthe est plus important que lui. Son petit-frère a besoin de savoir qu'Eaque ne trahira pas ses secrets. Il a besoin d'un ami… de quelqu'un à qui parler. De quelqu'un vers qui se retourner. Et lui n'a jamais pu ou su remplir ce rôle. Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas le sien. Et puis Minos a l'habitude de gérer ses inquiétudes. Ses angoisses. Ses peurs. C'est une chose qu'il sait faire. C'est une chose qu'on lui a apprise.

- Juste une question…, commence l'aîné.

Eaque, qui a laissé tomber son par-dessus sur les affaires de Rhadamanthe, vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, répond-il sans même que Minos ait terminé sa phrase. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Il refuse catégoriquement d'en parler pour le moment. Mais j'essaierai de l'aider… du mieux que je le peux, je te le promets.

Leurs mains se joignent et leurs doigts s'enlacent.

- Merci.

- De rien. C'est mon petit-frère aussi. Je l'aime, tu le sais. Et si j'arrive à le convaincre de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé… si j'arrive à savoir qui est responsable pour l'avoir mis dans cet état… je te jure qu'il me le paiera.

De colère, Eaque est en train de broyer la main de son amant dans la sienne. Minos la porte à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, tout en plongeant ses yeux d'or dans ceux de l'homme de sa vie.

- Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, murmure-t-il.

Eaque sourit. Un sourire qui n'augure rien de bon et que lui rend aussitôt son frère. Et ils restent là, sans rien dire, tandis que, profitant du calme revenu, Charon vient ranger leurs affaires.

* * *

Sous le jet de la douche, la tête basse, les bras relevés et lui servant d'appui contre le carrelage froid, Rhadamanthe essaie de laver son esprit du souvenir de l'inconnu… Il n'est plus en colère. Il s'est énervé contre Eaque mais maintenant qu'il est seul, il a retrouvé son calme. L'espoir est une chose dangereuse, après tout. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il aurait dû savoir que ça se terminerait ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais dû espérer autre chose. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Quelle folie l'a pris ? De croire que le loup accepterait ? Maintenant qu'il peut y penser en prenant un peu de recul, il réalise qu'il se sent presque soulagé… que l'inconnu ait refusé. Sa nature profonde a repris ses droits. Au dernier moment, son âme s'est rebellée contre l'innommable. Il n'accepte pas n'importe qui… Il se demande vaguement si cet Ayoros sait sa chance.

Il soupire et se retourne. Adossé à la paroi de la douche, il penche légèrement la tête en arrière et regarde l'angle formé par le plafond et le mur en face de lui. Il est presque heureux d'avoir pu lire dans les yeux océan cette aversion pour sa propre personne. C'est un sentiment qu'il connait bien, pour le voir tous les matins dans son reflet lorsqu'il s'attarde trop longtemps devant la glace. L'inconnu l'a vu tel qu'il est. Et il a eu la seule réaction possible. L'horreur et le dégoût. Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde qui le connaisse, qui sache la noirceur de son âme, qui ait une idée du monstre qu'il essaie de maintenir enfermé en lui… et qui parvient, malgré tout, à l'aimer. Une seule. Eaque. Parce qu'il a promis à Minos qu'il protégerait Rhadamanthe et que sa volonté, et son amour pour leur aîné, sont si forts qu'ils lui ont permis de supporter... de passer outre.

Il faudra qu'il s'excuse. Auprès d'Eaque. Et auprès de Minos. Son attitude, tout à l'heure, a été… indigne. Non. Il n'a pas envie de s'excuser. Il a juste envie d'oublier. Cet épisode, toute cette histoire,… a été une erreur. Qui vient de se réparer toute seule. Cela ne sert à rien de revenir dessus. Il ne s'excusera pas. On ne s'excuse pas pour quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé.

Il coupe l'eau, se sèche à l'aide d'une épaisse serviette de bain. Il va jusqu'à son dressing, prend un nouveau costume, un nouveau caleçon, une nouvelle chemise, une nouvelle paire de chaussettes… et s'habille pour se retrouver dans une tenue quasi identique à celle qu'il portait en entrant dans sa chambre. Il repasse dans la salle de bains, pour récupérer ses vêtements sales. Il fouille ses poches avant de les mettre dans la panière de linge. Il récupère son téléphone et tombe sur le paquet de cigarettes. Il fronce les sourcils un instant, le range dans sa poche et retourne dans sa chambre. Il regarde la pièce puis remet ses chaussures et sort. Il s'engage dans l'escalier et marque une pause au moment où il voit ses frères assis l'un à côté de l'autre au bas des marches. Il soupire.

- Je suppose qu'aucun de vous deux n'a de briquet ?

Minos et Eaque se retournent aussitôt.

- Pourquoi veux-tu un briquet ? demande l'aîné.

- Je fume.

- Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure.

- Et on peut savoir… ?

- J'en avais envie.

- Tu as envie de te bousiller la santé ? l'interroge Eaque.

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai envie de fumer.

- Rhada…

- Je vais voir dans la cuisine si Charon a des allumettes.

* * *

Paris – Montmartre

Kanon est roulé en boule sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture, sa tête reposant sur un oreiller informe lui-même installé les genoux de Milo. De sa main gauche, le DJ joue doucement avec les cheveux de son meilleur ami, une bouteille de bière dans la droite, ses pieds reposant sur la table basse. Ils regardent un film. _Dogma_. C'est amusant et pas prise de tête. Une référence de la cinémathèque de Milo. Et alors que Metatron explique à Bethany que le Wisconsin est pire que l'Enfer, Kanon soupire.

- Milo ?

- Ouais ?

- Pourquoi…

Il sent sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et il sent la main de Milo qui vient se poser contre sa joue, son pouce caressant tendrement sa tempe. Il se calme. Il faut qu'il trouve les mots. Il faut qu'il parle. Il prend une grande respiration.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi con ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Il me l'avait dit… quand on était au resto. J'ai pas fait gaffe sur le coup, mais… il me l'avait dit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait dit ?

- Que… quand quelque chose lui plaisait… il l'achetait, sans se poser de questions.

Il avait même rajouté qu'il faisait toujours comme ça dans sa vie personnelle… Alors à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre après qu'il lui ait dit « tu me plais » ? Milo a crispé sa main autour de sa bouteille de bière et celle contre la joue de Kanon a brusquement arrêté son mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? siffle le DJ entre ses dents.

- Rien. Il m'a juste… proposé de l'argent pour que je couche avec lui. Je suis vraiment trop con…

- Dis pas n'importe quoi… C'est pas de ta faute…

- Si. T'as essayé de me prévenir… Et moi… moi, j'ai… J'ai vraiment cru que… qu'il… enfin qu'il… Mais… tout ce qu'il voulait en fait… c'était juste… Je sais pas… Je dois avoir pute écrit en gros sur le front. Tu sais quoi ?

- Non…

- Je suis vraiment content qu'on n'ait jamais couché ensemble tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que comme ça, je suis sûr qu'il y a au moins un mec sur cette terre qui est pas 100% hétéro et qui n'en a pourtant pas qu'après mes fesses... Parce que… les autres… tous les autres…

Les nerfs de Kanon lâchent. Les sanglots reprennent. C'est pas les autres, le problème. Les autres, il s'en fout… Enfin pas vraiment non plus. Parce que ça joue, forcément. Quand il lui a dit… Cette phrase… Cette question. Il l'a entendue tellement de fois, dans la bouche de tellement de mecs… C'est la première fois que ça lui fait mal. La toute première. Jamais, il ne s'est senti aussi sale qu'à ce moment-là. Jamais, il ne s'est autant fait horreur. Jamais, il n'a éprouvé autant de dégoût pour lui-même. Avec sa statue, il avait l'impression de… marcher parmi les étoiles. En l'espace d'un instant, il s'est retrouvé plus bas que le caniveau duquel Milo l'a sorti…

Son meilleur ami l'a pris dans ses bras et attiré contre lui. Kanon s'est laissé faire. Il pleure toujours, mais sans faire de bruit.

- J'ai mal, Milo…

- Je sais.

- J'étais tellement sûr… que lui et moi…

- Je sais… Je sais. Mais on va s'en sortir. Ça arrive de tomber amoureux d'une ordure… C'est lourd… mais c'est pas grave. Et c'est pas de ta faute. T'y es pour rien si ce type est une pourriture. On va l'oublier… ça va prendre du temps, mais ça ira, tu verras.

- Je sais pas… Je crois pas… Je…

- Quoi, Kanon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- … Quand j'y repense… tu sais… J'ai presque envie… Je…

- Putain, me dis pas… que tu regrettes de lui avoir dit non ?

Silence.

- Kanon ! Kanon, regarde-moi !

Il lui attrape le visage et vient planter son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

- Il est hors de question que tu retombes là-dedans, c'est compris ? Tu dois pas retomber là-dedans ! Ça va te détruire ! Et y a rien au monde qui puisse justifier ça ! Surtout pas un type pareil ! C'est monstre ! Y en a plein des mecs comme lui ! Des mecs bourrés de fric qui pensent qu'avec leur thune ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu vaux mieux que ça, Kanon !

- Mais si… c'est pas le cas ? Si je vaux pas mieux ? Si tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est…

Il baisse les yeux. Être un gigolo. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est fait après tout. Il avait du succès quand il se prostituait… et puis même les types qu'il croise depuis qu'il vit chez Milo... Des histoires de cul. D'attirance physique. On se plait, on couche ensemble et puis, au bout d'un moment… on arrête de se voir, parce que ça ne mène nulle part. Parce qu'on se rend compte qu'on a pas grand-chose en commun au final. A part ce lien physique… C'est peut-être le seul genre de relations amoureuses qu'il peut nouer…

- Tu as confiance en moi, non ? lui demande doucement Milo. Kanon… regarde-moi. Tu sais que je ne te mentirai jamais, hein ?

Kanon hoche la tête.

- Alors crois-moi. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu vaux mieux que ce type. Kanon… Dis-moi que tu me crois.

- Je… te crois.

- C'est bien. C'est bien…

Milo l'attire à nouveau contre lui. La tête de Kanon repose maintenant sur son épaule. Le DJ lui caresse à nouveau les cheveux… et serre les dents. Il ne sait pas à quoi ressemble la statue de Kanon. Mais une chose est certaine : si jamais il la rencontre… elle passera un sale quart d'heure.


	23. Samedi 8 Avril

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Rhadamanthe a fait… des avances à Kanon. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les résultats n'ont pas été ceux que le blond avait escompté. Et pendant que Milo tente de recoller les morceaux de l'estime de soi de Kanon, Eaque et Minos ne savent pas trop comment s'y prendre avec leur petit-frère qui semble bien décidé à ne pas s'expliquer._

_NdA__ : Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu. Je vous remercie sincèrement, une fois de plus, de votre soutien, même si je dois reconnaître que ça me fout une pression énorme, du coup ^^_

_Juste un petit truc : il est possible – pour ne pas dire fortement probable – que je sois absente le week-end prochain. Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais m'avancer suffisamment pour pouvoir publier un chapitre Dimanche prochain. Je voulais juste vous prévenir._

_Sheikhan :__ mais combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? Arrêtez de vous excusez pour ne pas avoir laissé de reviews ! :p Bon alors, on va régler le problème de la question finale… motus ^^ - même si je pense que la réponse n'est pas très difficile à trouver, même d'un point de vue simplement logique. Quant à nos deux zigotos qui aiment se compliquer la vie… je me demande bien ce qui peut être responsable de ce comportement… *sifflote*_

_Soulef :__ Comment ? Que depuis deux semaines ? Oh mon dieu ! C'est une honte !... Non mais sérieusement… /poutoux pour la peine. Pour Rhada, la chute a été dure, oui. Ce n'est pas tant que son monde s'est écroulé… C'est juste qu'il l'a rattrapé. Comme il le dit lui-même : il pense que c'est parfaitement normal. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre en quelque sorte. Quant à Ayoros… il n'y est pour rien, le pauvre. Il se fait agresser, menacer... Il essaie de prévenir Kanon – qui aurait très certainement réagi autrement s'il avait été au courant avant (comme quoi, il faut toujours garder son portable près de soi). Et rassure-toi, tu ne m'as pas ennuyée du tout ^^ manquerait plus que ça…_

_Tàri :__ Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu :) Il compte beaucoup pour moi. J'ai essayé de garder des réactions pas trop excessives – même si celle de Kanon est très violente. J'ai un peu tendance (!), je le sais, à tomber facilement dans les grandes déclarations et les larmes à profusion. Alors je combats ce penchant naturel de mon écriture. Le résultat me plait assez, je dois le reconnaître. Il y a toujours de l'émotion, mais les panneaux « attention, moment émouvant » sont un poil moins visibles ^^ On gagne en… sincérité, je crois. C'est bizarre de dire ça. Ce que j'essaie d'expliquer, et je sens que je m'enfonce, c'est affreux, ce n'est pas que je veux faire exprès de mettre ce genre de moment. Je crois que c'est juste ma façon de voir les choses qui fait que j'imagine toujours des situations tordues, compliquées, et régulièrement douloureuses, dans le déroulement de mes intrigues. Maintenant, un peu de sobriété ne fait pas de mal… et ça reste plus cohérent avec les personnages. Je trouve._

_Eternyti :__ Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé cet épisode :) Cet épisode devrait répondre à certaines de tes interrogations, et te faire t'en poser d'autres, je l'espère. Merci pour ton soutien constant… :)_

_Et voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de la famille Gemini

Dans la salle de sport du grenier, Angelo s'entraîne. Il frappe, sans discontinuer, contre le sac de sable qui lui sert de partenaire. Coups de pieds. Coups de poings. Mikael n'est pas là. Mikael est allé rejoindre Gabriel. Comme chaque samedi, les deux hommes s'offrent un après-midi de soins dans un des instituts de beauté de Neuilly. Au programme : massage, manucure, épilation et autres joyeusetés. Il s'y est essayé une fois, lors d'une sortie à quatre avec Saga. Il y a trois semaines. Il s'est rendu compte que ça n'est pas fait pour lui. Il n'arrive pas à se détendre. Pas assez, en tout cas, pour trouver ce genre d'activités agréable. Et pourtant, il aimerait vraiment. Sérieusement. Il aimerait pouvoir évacuer ce qu'il ressent. C'est pour ça qu'il frappe ce sac, sans discontinuer depuis que Mikael a quitté la demeure.

Les choses ne se passent pas exactement bien entre eux. A cause de sa paranoïa, il n'y a pas le moindre doute à ce sujet. Il n'y a qu'à voir leur dispute… ou plutôt leur discussion d'il y a quinze jours. Angelo n'a pas voulu laisser Mikael… partir à l'institut sans lui. En plus, Saga, qui avait apprécié la séance précédente, a souhaité les accompagner. Et pendant que les trois hommes se faisait masser, Angelo est resté dans la salle d'attente à user de son regard suspicieux et facilement peu engageant et sur le personnel de l'établissement, et sur les clients. Un débat pour le moins houleux est né, sur le chemin du retour, dès qu'ils ont mis le pied dans la voiture de Gabriel. Le terme monologue serait probablement plus adéquat tant le Suédois a monopolisé la parole, tempêtant contre son amant pour son comportement envers cet institut qui est probablement l'un des tous meilleurs, si ce n'est le meilleur, de la capitale, et qu'il refusait de quitter à cause de l'attitude délirante de son compagnon. En quelques phrases, il a même obtenu le soutien du bras droit de Saga. Et pendant ce temps, Angelo s'est contenté d'attendre que l'orage passe et a fini par lui promettre de ne plus y remettre les pieds. Ce à quoi Mikael a immédiatement répliqué qu'il devait lui jurer qu'il resterait à l'hôtel, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans des discussions de comptoir sur le fait que le trottoir ne pouvait pas être considéré comme faisant partie de l'établissement. Et au moment où l'ancien policier a fait mine de protester… Mikael a fini par le menacer d'évoquer sa parano grandissante devant Mû. Angelo a immédiatement plié en maudissant son compagnon qui lui a fait remarquer que l'Italien – langue de la famille du garde du corps… à une ou deux générations près - est somme toute assez proche du français.

Le résultat de tout cela, ce sont ces coups dans ce sac, tandis que Saga se repose dans sa chambre. La semaine dernière déjà, il a fait le même rituel, espérant oublier un peu son amant… et Saga qui, pour le coup, avait encore voulu se rendre avec eux à l'institut. Une catastrophe pour ses nerfs à vifs. Mais aujourd'hui, son patron a préféré rester faire une sieste. Et Angelo s'est surpris à… se réjouir de sa baisse de forme. Autant dire qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour n'avoir jamais pensé cela.

Cela maintenant deux heures qu'il frappe comme un damné autant pour son entrainement que pour se libérer de la colère qu'il éprouve contre lui-même et de l'angoisse qui l'étreint à l'idée de savoir son amant loin de lui.

- Monsieur ?

La porte s'est ouverte pour découvrir le majordome des Gemini. L'ancien policier s'arrête de frapper un instant, déglutit, et reprend son souffle un instant. Il est en sueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Comme Monsieur Mikael n'est pas là et que j'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire, je m'étais dit que… nous pourrions peut-être… parler tous les deux. Cela fait longtemps…

- Et tu veux parler de quoi ? Des fesses de Mika ?

Tout en disant cela sans la moindre trace d'animosité dans la voix, Angelo balance un violent coup de tibia dans son sac de sable.

- Je pensais plutôt à votre thérapie…

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Tutoie-moi, Shu… au moins ici, quand on est seuls. Et appelle-moi Angelo, sérieux... T'es vraiment chiant, avec ça.

- C'est plus fort que moi.

- Ouais… un peu comme ton attirance pour mon mec, non ?

- Je ne suis pas venu parler de lui. Et vous savez que jamais je ne…

Shura n'ose pas terminer sa phrase. Angelo soupire. Aujourd'hui ne sera définitivement pas une journée à tutoiement… Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y faire, après tout ? Alors il continue à donner des coups de poings.

- Tu veux la vérité ? Ça m'arrangerait pourtant que tu… comme tu dis.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Tu sais évidemment mieux que moi ce que je pense… Ce serait pas un mec de ta famille qui me sert de psy, par hasard ?

Silence gêné. Angelo s'arrête et pose ses deux poings contre le cuir du sac.

- Désolé. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est rien. Dois-je en conclure que vos séances se passent mal ?

- C'est surtout que ça sert à rien. M'entendre répéter qu'il faut que je comprenne et que j'accepte qu'il y a des choses qui échappent à mon contrôle… que je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde… C'est juste ridicule.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je le sais. Je serais pas comme ça si je pensais pas que le hasard existe, qu'on peut pas tout prévoir… Tu crois que je me ferais chier à fliquer Mika et Saga si j'étais pas conscient, comme il dit, que des choses échappent à mon contrôle ? C'est complètement crétin… Il me prend pour un idiot. Je déteste ça.

Shura penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Visiblement, son ami fait un sérieux blocage. Il refuse de comprendre la différence entre savoir et comprendre. Et celle qui existe entre comprendre et accepter. Le travail du psychanalyste ne doit pas être des plus aisés avec un homme tel qu'Angelo. Avec quelqu'un qui croit avoir fait tout le travail nécessaire sur lui-même.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il faut parfois du temps avant de trouver le psy qui nous convient, tente diplomatiquement le majordome. Alors pourquoi vous obstinez et ne pas en chercher un autre ?

- J'ai promis que je ferai au moins dix séances. Déjà sept de passées. Et toi ? Ça va ?

- Bien sûr, répond l'Espagnol comme une évidence.

Il va toujours bien. Les domestiques vont toujours bien. Ils ne peuvent pas courir le risque d'ajouter aux soucis de leurs employeurs. Ils doivent toujours garder une certaine distance, un prudent recul, de manière à soutenir, à être une présence, constante et rassurante. C'est ainsi qu'on lui a appris à faire son métier. Et c'est ainsi qu'il entend l'accomplir. Mais l'ancien policier ne semble pas tout à fait l'entendre de cette oreille. Il plonge son regard perçant dans les yeux marron de son ami.

- Ça ne te dérange pas trop de nous entendre, Mika et moi ?

Un léger trouble, bien vite caché par cette dignité presque hautaine qu'arbore facilement Shura lorsqu'il se sent pris en faute.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- A d'autres. Garde tes bobards pour qui tu veux, mais ça sert à rien de me mentir. En plus, tu sais que je dirai rien.

Les deux hommes s'observent longuement. D'un côté, l'acuité détachée d'Angelo… Et de l'autre, la fierté outragée de Shura derrière laquelle se cache le conflit qui se déroule dans son esprit. C'est une chose d'admettre que vous éprouvez des sentiments… C'est une chose de savoir que votre interlocuteur les connait… C'en est une autre d'en faire l'aveu à haute-voix. Mais il ne saurait mentir.

- Ce n'est pas très agréable, je dois bien le reconnaître.

Angelo lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je te comprendrai jamais…

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Ce que j'arrive pas à piger… Tu penses sérieusement que Saga, Gaby, Mika ou moi, on va finir en Enfer ?

- Je ne souhaite pas en parler.

- Tu trouves… que ce serait juste qu'un type comme Saga n'aille pas au paradis juste parce qu'il préfère les mecs ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je crois.

- Ça a tout à voir au contraire…

- Ecoutez… vous faites votre vie. Je fais la mienne. Et je continuerai à prier pour vous.

Nouvel échange. Cette fois, Angelo sait qu'il n'obtiendra rien de plus de son ami. Parce que Shura est son ami. Vraiment. Il se sent proche de lui. Parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, évidemment. Parce que le majordome a été le premier avec qui Angelo s'est lié en entrant au service de Saga. Probablement parce que le garde-du-corps et le domestique partageaient ce sentiment de ne pas être du même monde que leur patron. Mais, si Angelo a fini par dépasser cette impression – ce en quoi la discussion qu'il a eue avec Saga avant son embauche définitive a beaucoup participée –, Shura s'y raccroche. L'ancien policier finit par soupirer à nouveau. Il rend les armes. Après tout, il a déjà eu un aveu. C'est un progrès.

- Tu devrais quand même t'expliquer avec Mika.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Parce qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi, imbécile… Allez… Je vais prendre une douche et après je vais enfin te foutre une raclée à Soulcalibur. On se retrouve en bas.

L'ancien policier récupère sa serviette et passe à côté du maître d'hôtel sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Shura, quant à lui, reste interdit sur le seuil. Amoureux ? Mikael ? Non. Angelo a dû se tromper. Confondre amour et désir. Une erreur de vocabulaire. Oui. Voilà. Une simple erreur de vocabulaire. Et c'est le front haut qu'il quitte lui aussi la pièce.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit, Saga dort tout habillé. Ses cheveux sont mollement étalés sur son oreiller, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Un de ses bras est replié au-dessus de sa tête et son visage se cache à moitié dans le creux de son coude dans l'espoir, sans doute, de préserver ses paupières closes de la faible lumière qui filtre à travers les volets. Quant à son autre main, elle repose sur sa poitrine qui se soulève lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Ses doigts sont passés sous le pan de sa chemise, dont les premiers boutons défaits dévoilent sa gorge, et ils enserrent tendrement les deux médailles d'argent qui pendent à la chaîne qui orne son cou.

Elles représentent toutes deux le même motif : deux hommes, en armure, l'un portant une lance, l'autre une épée, autour d'un bouclier normand sur lequel on peut lire Gemini. Et au dos, elles portent chacune une date, le 30 Mai… et un prénom. Saga ou Kanon. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Saga a toujours considéré qu'il était l'épéiste.

Il bouge légèrement. Une grimace. Un soupir. La main se crispe autour des deux médailles et deux yeux pers s'ouvrent dans la pénombre. Sans précipitation, il tourne la tête vers le réveil sur la table de nuit. Bientôt quinze heures trente. Il serait de bon ton qu'il se lève, s'il ne veut pas être trop tenté de repousser l'heure de son coucher ce soir. De bon ton, oui. Il s'assoit sur le rebord de son lit, se sert un verre d'eau et le boit doucement, dans l'espoir d'enlever cette sensation pâteuse de sa bouche. Et avant de se lever, il porte une dernière fois la main aux deux pendentifs, les montent jusqu'à ses lèvres et les embrassent doucement. Le même rituel, toujours, à chaque fois qu'il quitte son lit. Il se met enfin debout, va jusqu'à la vaste salle de bains qui occupe un bon quart de sa chambre, ou plus exactement de la suite que ses parents occupaient. Il a longuement hésité avant de s'installer ici. Mais Gabriel lui a fait remarquer, fort justement, qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de condamner une pièce de plus… L'hôtel ne comporte que six chambres. Celle-là. L'ancienne de Saga, qui sert donc maintenant de chambre d'amis. Celle d'Angelo. Celle de Shura. Celle qu'occupait Gabriel avant de s'acheter son propre appartement, et qui est maintenant dévolue à Mikael. Et l'ancienne nursery à laquelle personne n'a touché en vingt-six ans.

Cette maison, comme lui, est tournée vers le passé. On évoque la Louisiane, La Nouvelle Orléans, là où son grand-père a débarqué pour fuir la Grèce… et fonder Sanctuary. On évite les changements… comme cette chambre qui n'a pas changée, comme la porte qui reste fermée depuis ce matin de novembre où… quelqu'un a détruit leur vie. À tous. Sa mère a perdu la raison. Son père… a perdu sa femme et son fils… et lui-même a perdu la moitié de sa vie. C'est comme si une part de leur vie s'était arrêté sur ce jour-là. Comment… envisager le futur dans ces conditions ? Sans même parler de sa maladie… Il se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage pour finir de se réveiller. Il se regarde dans la glace. Il a repris un peu de couleurs depuis son hospitalisation. Et même un peu de poids. C'est bien. Couplé à un minimum de maquillage, il a presque l'air d'être en pleine forme. Le fond de teint est une invention merveilleuse.

Il referme les boutons de sa chemise, de manière à cacher les pendentifs et pousse un profond soupir. Le futur. Le présent… Ayoros.

Depuis sa promotion, il se conduit d'une manière plus qu'étrange. Si son travail n'en souffre pas directement – en dehors de quelques erreurs d'inattention, il est même absolument parfait –, l'impression globale qui se dégage de son comportement est particulièrement stressante. Le jeune homme est devenu une pile électrique. Dès que Saga lui adresse la parole, quand il ne sursaute pas, il y a une sorte de mélancolie qui s'empare de lui. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée de lui donner ce poste… Peut-être la pression est-elle trop importante… Il semble à Saga qu'ils étaient bien plus proches, que leurs rapports étaient plus détendus quand Ayoros n'était que secrétaire. Tout est allé peut-être trop vite, pour lui. Les responsabilités, les secrets… Cela doit faire beaucoup de choses à gérer en même temps. Et puis, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose si… cela se passe mal. Gabriel a cessé de l'importuner avec le fait que qu'il serait mieux s'il sortait avec lui. Ce n'est clairement pas en ce moment qu'Ayoros pourrait lui apporter… du calme et de la sérénité. Mais bizarrement, cela lui donne presque envie de… chercher à en savoir plus, de devenir le protecteur à son tour. Suivant son inclination, Saga pose parfois des questions à son adjoint auxquelles Ayoros répond de manière évasive. Il se dérobe continuellement, niant l'évidence de son malaise. Peut-être est-ce mieux, oui, que cela se passe ainsi. Saga n'a même plus exactement à se forcer pour… ne pas envisager d'être avec lui.

Il repasse dans la chambre, ouvre la fenêtre, les volets, pour aérer la pièce et sort dans le couloir. Des bruits en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Il rejoint le salon où Cervantes, le pirate-zombie espagnol, affronte Voldo, l'assassin acrobate italien.

- Qui gagne ? demande Saga.

- A ton avis ? grogne Angelo. Jouer avec ce personnage devrait être interdit.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…, s'indigne le majordome très fier de son Cervantes.

- Tu pares beaucoup trop. Et…

A l'écran, le personnage de Shura vient de passer une combinaison… et Voldo se retrouve lamentablement projeté hors du ring. Angelo se retient de justesse de balancer sa manette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tu prends ma place ? siffle-t-il en regardant son patron.

- Entendu.

Saga récupère la manette et va s'installer dans son fauteuil.

- Je vais me chercher une bière, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

- Rien pour moi, répond Shura en sélectionnant – ô surprise ! – Cervantes sur l'écran des personnages.

- Je veux bien un jus de fruit, s'il-te-plait, fait Saga qui, lui, hésite encore. Évite juste le radis noir…

- Ok, mais tu as intérêt à lui mettre une raclée…

Il n'a pas encore passé le hall d'entrée que la voix d'outre-tombe annonce : « _Cervantes wins !_ ». Angelo grimace. Ce n'est pas cette fois qu'ils vont mettre fin à la suprématie du domestique… Depuis qu'ils ont réussi à le convaincre de jouer sérieusement – ce qui n'a pas été sans mal – il ne perd plus aux jeux de baston... Et même lorsqu'il ne prend pas ses personnages fétiches. Tout juste arrivent-ils à ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule, parfois… Le garde-du-corps hausse les épaules en ouvrant l'immense réfrigérateur. Peut-être qu'un jour cela permettra à Shura de comprendre qu'il est leur égal. Mouais… C'est pas gagné.

Il récupère une canette et une bouteille de jus de raisin pour Saga, et retourne dans le salon où son patron commence à discrètement suggérer qu'il y a aussi plein d'autres jeux très bien auxquels ils pourraient jouer tous les trois… si, si.

* * *

Paris – Montmartre

En l'espace de deux semaines, la salle de bains est devenue la pièce préférée de Kanon. Il n'est pas rare de le voir prendre trois ou quatre douches dans la journée, brûlantes de préférence, et personne ne lui en fait le reproche. A peine ose-t-on se moquer de sa jolie couleur écrevisse lorsqu'il en ressort après avoir vidé les réserves d'eau chaude. Mais c'est de bonne guerre, après tout. Et il doit reconnaître que les efforts de ses amis à son égard, depuis… ce mardi maudit, le touche profondément.

Dès le mercredi, Milo a battu le rappel. Shina et Aldé sont venus s'installer à l'appart' ce qui a permis, par le jeu habile de la complémentarité de leurs emplois du temps respectifs – le couple ne travaillant pas à l'Oblivion les soirs précédent une journée de cours – de ne jamais laisser Kanon seul, le serveur ayant écumé les médecins de la capitale jusqu'à en trouver un qui lui ferait un arrêt de travail pour deux semaines. Et pour le week-end, c'est Shun qui s'est spontanément proposé arguant du fait qu'il profiterait des soirées et du matériel de Milo, bien plus professionnel que le sien, pour travailler sur le court-métrage de Geist. Décidément, ce gosse est une perle. Un futur Milo en puissance. Capable d'aider son prochain, d'aimer les gens a priori… plus encore peut-être que le DJ. Car depuis douze jours, Milo tente de cacher, sans y parvenir tout à fait, un profond énervement.

Sa crainte de voir Kanon replonger à cause d'un monstre contre lequel il ne peut rien à l'heure actuelle – difficile de mener une enquête lorsque vous ne voulez pas quitter la victime – le rend de mauvaise humeur. Et c'est peu de le dire. Il est rare de voir Milo ainsi, susceptible et agressif. Au point que son meilleur ami commence à se poser des questions. Il est possible que cette histoire ait réveillé des choses chez Milo. Des choses que Kanon ne connait pas : le DJ est encore plus évasif que lui à propos de son passé. Depuis qu'ils se connaissent, il ne lui a avoué que deux choses : il n'a jamais connu son père et que sa mère est morte, quand il avait une douzaine d'années. D'une overdose. Ce qui avait permis, pour le coup, à Kanon de mieux comprendre le combat continuel de Milo contre toute forme de drogue – hormis la cigarette qu'il tolère chez ses amis. Mais au bout de trois ans, Kanon ne sait toujours rien d'autre. En même temps, il faut dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment cherché à savoir. Le parallèle évident entre leurs deux vies lui a longtemps suffi. Et puis… Milo allait bien. Milo était heureux, épanoui et équilibré. Enfin autant que Kanon puisse en juger. Donc pas d'enquête. Mais depuis… mardi, Milo n'est plus le même. Alors Kanon a commencé à se poser des questions… Sur le fait que la mère de Milo a peut-être été séduite par un homme riche… qui l'a rayée de sa vie en apprenant sa grossesse. Il a essayé d'en parler avec lui… Mais le DJ a éludé toutes ses questions, même les plus vagues, à ce sujet. Que Kanon s'occupe d'oublier et ne se prenne pas la tête avec des questions qui ne le concernent pas. Des choses que Milo a réglées depuis longtemps. _Tout va bien, Kanon. Tout va bien. Tu vas me chercher une bière ?_ Mais bien sûr…

Et c'est pour Milo, pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa sérénité et sa bonne humeur coutumière, pour que cette histoire cesse de le perturber, que Kanon aimerait… oublier sa statue. Mais force est de constater qu'il en est incapable. Alors il essaye de le détester. De se dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme ça. Même s'il savait. Il faut bien avouer que cette approche ne rencontre pas beaucoup plus de succès…

C'est amusant… Même maintenant qu'il connait son nom et son prénom… il n'arrive pas à… parler de lui, ou même à penser à lui autrement, qu'en l'appelant sa statue.

Rhadamanthe Judge.

C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. C'est ce que lui ont appris les messages d'Ayoros. Enfin les derniers. Les premiers demandaient uniquement de le rappeler le plus vite possible, et au fil des jours, Ayoros a commencé à donner des précisions, à expliquer la situation au répondeur… Un moyen d'évacuer la pression probablement… de confier son secret.

Au départ, il a cru, en toute sincérité, qu'il s'agissait d'une tierce personne. Ayoros semblait si… effrayé et les menaces... étaient si violentes… Et puis il a repensé à cet homme à l'Olympe. A la crainte qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux lorsque sa statue était intervenue pour régler le différent qui les opposait. Alors il a fait quelques recherches sur Internet, en profitant d'un léger relâchement dans la surveillance de ses amis – une douche de Milo, pour être précis. Il a trouvé des photos. Et il a bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. Sa statue et le plus jeune des héritiers Judge ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.

Poussé par la curiosité, et un brin de masochisme sans doute, il a poursuivi ses investigations. Il a découvert l'Empire et la place que son inconnu y occupe. Il a découvert Minos et Eaque… Il a découvert qu'il a passé des heures à… bavarder et flirter – si ce genre de terme peut correspondre à la relation qu'ils ont entretenue – avec l'un des héritiers d'une des plus grandes fortunes de France.

Il lui a fallu du temps pour… accepter cette idée, malgré les preuves évidentes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Jusqu'à ce que Milo sorte de la salle de bains et vienne jeter un œil à l'écran qui semblait grandement perturber son meilleur ami.

Rhadamanthe Judge.

Il est tombé amoureux… de Rhadamanthe Judge. Aujourd'hui encore… ça lui pose problème.

Et s'il passe autant de temps sous la douche, comme il le fait en ce moment même, ce n'est pas seulement pour se laver de ce dégoût de lui-même qui l'a pris quand sa statue lui a posé cette question, et qui l'envahit encore parfois sans qu'il ne s'y attende… mais aussi parce que c'est le seul endroit où il peut penser librement à… lui. Dans sa chambre, il n'y parvient pas. Il y a trop de choses qui lui rappellent qu'il n'est qu'un vulgaire serveur, ancien prostitué et drogué de surcroît. Et puis il y a le fait que Milo a tendance à débarquer à l'improviste juste pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Alors qu'entre ces parois, avec l'eau coulant sur ses cheveux, et la sécurité du verrou de la porte, lorsqu'il clôt les yeux… il arrive presque à oublier ou au moins à considérer calmement le fossé, le gouffre béant qui les sépare, lui et sa statue.

Il comprend mieux son refus de lui révéler son identité. Il a dû très rapidement comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde, et le jeune homme, riche autant qu'on puisse l'être, a voulu… s'offrir quelques instants hors de sa vie. Quelques instants sans conséquences, avec un homme pour qui il éprouvait une certaine attirance. Deux mois. Le temps d'un rêve. D'une escapade. A laquelle il a voulu mettre fin lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte… des activités de Kanon. Mais non sans vouloir s'accorder… un dernier plaisir.

Le pire… c'est que Kanon ne lui en veut pas.

Il savait qu'il était riche, bien sûr. Mais pas à ce point. C'est un peu comme si… il avait accroché avec un mec dans une soirée, pour s'apercevoir le lendemain que « oui, bonjour, je suis le Prince William et bien merci pour la nuit, et au revoir ». Bon, pas exactement, d'accord mais… un peu quand même. Et personne n'irait s'imaginer que le Prince William puisse envisager sérieusement une relation quelconque avec un ex toxico qui fait des passes dans des hôtels de luxe, hein – en dehors même du fait que l'héritier du trône d'Angleterre semble parfaitement hétérosexuel. Bah voilà… Pile poil.

Même si sa statue a éprouvé autre chose qu'un désir physique, leur histoire était vouée à l'échec. Dès le départ. Finie avant d'avoir commencée. Ça n'excuse rien, bien sûr. Enfin… Pour Milo, pour Shina, pour Aldé, pour Shun, ça n'excuse pas son attitude. Mais pour Kanon… Kanon est amoureux. On pardonne beaucoup par amour. Même l'impardonnable. Et puis… il y a toujours une part de lui qui voudrait se dire que… que sa statue a éprouvé un début de quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à des sentiments… amoureux. Il ne devrait pas, c'est évident. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'espérer. De se dire qu'il n'était pas qu'un prostitué aux yeux de son inconnu... Ou du moins pas au début.

L'eau commence à se rafraîchir dangereusement. Le signal qui lui dit qu'il est grand temps de sortir.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Dans le salon, Minos est assis dans un des fauteuils et lit le journal, tandis qu'Eaque est allongé sur le canapé, la tête au plus prêt de son amant.

- Tu dors chez Thétis demain soir ?

- Oui, je te l'ai dit.

Long soupir de la part du brun. Minos referme aussitôt son journal et regarde son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'aimerais que tu restes.

- Je ne peux pas… Et tu le sais. Elle m'a invité à dîner. Julian sera là, avec Sorrente. Nous allons travailler jusque tard... Elle ne comprendrait pas que je ne reste pas.

- Arrête de te trouver des excuses. Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu rentrerais dormir avec moi.

- Eaque… je t'en prie.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que j'arrête d'être jaloux ? Alors arrête de l'aimer.

- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'être. Et je ne le veux pas. J'aimerais seulement…

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais, Minos ?

- Que tu comprennes.

- Je comprends, je t'assure. C'est bien pour cela que nous sommes encore ensemble. Mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que ça me plait. Dis-moi… tu prends ton pied avec elle ?

- Eaque… je ne suis pas sûr…

- C'est de la curiosité. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme, moi. Tu trouves ça malsain que je cherche à savoir… si elle te satisfait ?

- Oui.

- Dommage pour toi. Réponds à ma question, Minos.

- Oui. Oui, je prends du plaisir à lui faire l'amour. Mais, rajoute-t-il aussitôt en venant s'accroupir au chevet de l'homme de sa vie, ça n'a rien de commun avec ce que j'éprouve lors de nos unions. Jamais rien ne pourra se rapprocher de ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec toi.

Il lui prend la main dans les siennes et l'embrasse.

- C'est pour cela que tu restes avec moi ? Parce que je suis un meilleur amant qu'elle ?

- Je reste avec toi parce que je t'aime. Si nos étreintes sont aussi belles, et fortes, et puissantes, et merveilleuses, c'est parce que nous nous aimons, Eaque, comme peu de gens sont capables d'aimer. Tu me crois, n'est-ce-pas ? Dis-moi que tu me crois lorsque je te dis que je t'aime…

Minos vient poser sa tête contre le ventre du brun. Il regarde son cadet. Ses yeux d'or semblent le supplier.

- Oui… Oui, je te crois. Et ça me désole, sois en sûr.

Sa main se dégage de celles de son aîné et vient caresser la peau d'albâtre de son visage.

- Tout serait tellement plus simple si au moins l'un de nous arrêtait d'aimer l'autre…

- Jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer, Eaque.

Le brun ne répond rien. Il sait que son frère est sincère, en cet instant. C'est bien pour cela qu'il est aussi agressif. Tout serait plus simple s'il arrivait à détester Minos. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Il l'aime. Il aime parce qu'il est Minos et parce qu'il est l'Empereur. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, pour ainsi dire. Le plus souvent pour le pire, ces derniers temps, il faut bien l'avouer. C'est peut-être ça, le plus difficile à supporter dans cette histoire. Se dire que si Minos réagissait autrement, il ne serait pas tout à fait Minos et qu'Eaque ne l'aimerait peut-être pas autant. Alors, pour compenser, il va s'offrir le meilleur. Il relève le visage de son frère et se redresse… pour lui donner un baiser enflammé. Un baiser qui va se terminer, une fois plus, en un ballet torride et passionné sur ce canapé qui a été le témoin de tant de leurs ébats.

* * *

Alors que les deux amants se rhabillent sans précipitation, le regard d'Eaque tombe sur la pendule qui trône au-dessus de la cheminée.

- Je me demande ce qui peut bien retenir Rhada…

- Great.

- Je n'en suis pas certain. Ce matin… quand il est allé au cimetière…

- Et bien quoi ?

- Il n'a pas mis ses gants.

- Quand t'en es-tu rendu compte ?

La voix de Minos est à la fois lourde de reproches et d'inquiétudes. Rhadamanthe et ses clématites… Toucher ces fleurs sans protection… autant prendre des orties à pleines mains, le résultat sera sans doute plus présentable.

- Quand il est rentré. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas voulu déjeuner avec nous. Il mettra ça sur le compte d'une chute de cheval lors de sa balade en forêt, maintenant, si on lui pose des questions.

Excuse qui n'aura pas la moindre crédibilité – Rhadamanthe faisant une chute ? Greatest Caution faisant un écart avec son maître sur le dos ? – mais qui ne sera là que pour leur dire qu'il ne veut pas en parler. De ça, comme de tout le reste.

- Il n'a toujours rien voulu te dire ?

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Minos. Ça va faire pratiquement deux semaines… et ça ne s'améliore pas.

Au contraire même. Rhadamanthe se renferme de plus en plus. Il n'a jamais été particulièrement bavard… mais c'est à peine s'il ouvre la bouche maintenant. Il est devenu parfaitement irascible. Il ne joue plus de piano. Et le rameur n'arrive pas à le calmer. Il passe ses journées à travailler, au point qu'il saute régulièrement le déjeuner. Les seules pauses qu'il s'accorde sont le dîner, qu'il expédie le plus vite possible, et les heures qu'il passe à fumer dans la véranda. Inutile d'aller essayer de lui parler à ce moment-là. Dès qu'une personne pénètre dans le jardin d'hiver, il écrase sa cigarette, se lève et rejoint sa chambre où il a fait installer un bureau. En un mot comme en cent, Rhadamanthe est, dans le meilleur des cas, au bord de la dépression. Eaque essaie de le distraire. Il arrive parfois à le forcer à venir regarder un film dans la salle de projection ou à faire une partie de billard. Minos, pendant ce temps, les couvre du mieux qu'il peut, trouvant des excuses pour que ses frères n'aient pas à répondre positivement aux invitations, comme pour ce cocktail, mercredi dernier… pour saluer la première étoile de l'Yggdrasil. Rhadamanthe a dit qu'il ne voulait pas y aller. Qu'il n'irait pas. Et les deux frères n'ont pas voulu courir le risque de le laisser seul toute une soirée. Il leur a fallu prendre sur eux pour le laisser aller seul au Giudecca. C'est Rhadamanthe qui a insisté.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, soupire Eaque.

- Tu veux que j'essaie de lui parler ?

- Non. Ne m'en veux pas de te dire ça mais c'est évident qu'il ne se confiera pas à toi. …

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? C'est la vérité. Mais je devais tout de même te poser la question.

- Pour moins culpabiliser ?

- En quelque sorte, oui.

- Et c'est à moi que tu refiles le bébé… Merci, Minos.

- Tu t'en veux ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu as quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

- Ne commence pas avec tes questions. Je n'y répondrai pas.

- Je dois savoir, Eaque. J'ai…

- Je dois avoir une part de responsabilité, oui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange. Non… mon vrai problème, c'est que je n'arrive plus à renouer avec lui.

- Tu y arriveras.

- Dis plutôt qu'il faut que j'y arrive…

L'aîné vient prendre le visage de son amant entre ses mains.

- Tu y arriveras. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il l'embrasse. Avec retenue et ferveur, mélange saugrenu fait pour lui transmettre son assurance.

-Tu dois avoir foi en toi. Et je veux que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive… je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

- Même s'il arrivait malheur à Rhadamanthe par ma faute ?

- Quoiqu'il arrive…

- Tu mens.

- Non. Mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à me croire.

C'est une absolue certitude qui se lit dans les yeux d'or. Et Eaque s'aperçoit qu'il ne la partage pas. C'est étrange. Pour la première fois, peut-être… il a l'impression d'être calmement en désaccord avec Minos. Sans haine. Sans colère. Sans douleur. Sans que cela ne ressemble à ce qu'il éprouve lorsqu'ils évoquent les Solo. Quand ils parlent de Julian, ce sont leurs analyses qui diffèrent. Mais ils savent chacun que s'ils arrivaient à amener l'autre jusqu'à leur position, il adopterait la même attitude qu'eux exactement. Ici, c'est autre chose. Une chose qui lui parait bien plus fondamentale. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée arrête ses réflexions et l'empêche de donner une réponse à son frère. Mais peut-être l'aîné n'en attendait-il pas

Eaque se précipite dans le hall. Il ne veut pas que Rhadamanthe aille encore s'enfermer dans sa solitude. Le blond est en train de pendre ses affaires. Ses deux mains sont complètement recouvertes de gazes et de bandes.

- Rhada !

Le benjamin se retourne vers ses deux aînés. Il baisse la tête.

- Je me suis fait mal, explique-t-il en montrant ses pansements, mais ce n'est rien.

- Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

- Des plantes.

- C'est douloureux ?

- C'est supportable.

C'est supportable, oui. Puisqu'il arrive à le supporter. N'est-ce-pas exactement ce que veut dire ce mot ? Une douleur insupportable… c'est celle qui vous empêche de faire la moindre chose. C'est celle qui vous empêche de vous concentrer. Celle qui vous fait perdre connaissance. Or il a réussi à conduire tout le chemin du retour. C'est donc que c'est supportable. Mais c'est douloureux. Et en même temps, cette souffrance, purement physique, est relativement agréable. L'effet des endorphines, sans doute.

Eaque l'attrape par le bras.

- Allez viens. Tu vas boire un verre. Ça te fera du bien. On va prendre l'apéritif tous les trois.

Il se laisse faire, tandis que Minos ouvre la marche. Il n'y a pas à dire… cette douleur l'apaise. Depuis quinze jours, il sait que ses frères s'inquiètent pour lui. En cet instant, il se sent capable de faire un effort, pour les rassurer. Il en a envie. Vraiment. Évidemment, ce soir, il ne pourra pas jouer de piano. Mais il aurait probablement accepté, s'il en était capable. Peut-être même l'aurait-il proposé. Oublier le monde au son de Pachelbel. Mais ce ne sera pour ce soir. Alors il va… essayer de parler. Pour compenser.

Dans le salon, Minos va au bar et commence à servir les verres, tandis qu'Eaque récupère les derniers vêtements éparpillés. Rhadamanthe a un petit sourire. Ses frères… Ici, ils sont libres de s'aimer comme ils le veulent. Et ils ne s'en privent pas. C'est bien. Vraiment.

- Allez, assis-toi, fait Eaque en lui montrant un fauteuil et en s'installant dans le canapé. Great allait bien ?

Une question anodine. Appelant une réponse anodine. Un simple oui peut y suffire. C'est ce que fera Rhadamanthe s'il ne veut pas parler. Mais on peut aussi donner des précisions, rajouter un ou deux détails. Ce qui se rapproche de ce que fait Rhada quand il va bien. Eaque vient d'ouvrir une porte. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adresse à son petit-frère. Et le blond accepte d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Oui. Et Garuda aussi. Gold s'est fait légèrement mal à un antérieur, mercredi.

- Comment cela ? demande Minos en apportant les boissons.

Son ton se veut aussi naturel que possible – ce qui veut dire, chez lui, qu'il est tout sauf dégagé. L'aîné est concerné par l'état de son étalon. Parfaitement concerné. De manière à tenter de cacher que cette question n'est là que pour inciter à Rhadamanthe à faire un pas de plus.

- Orphée et lui n'étaient apparemment d'accord sur la manière d'aborder un obstacle.

- C'est étonnant…, murmure Eaque. Je suis certain que ce canasson…

- Goldfinger n'a rien d'un canasson, l'arrête aussitôt Minos.

- Oups. Je crois que je t'ai vexé…, fait le brun avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne faisais qu'apporter une précision, rétorque l'aîné en lui tendant son cocktail.

- Mais bien sûr… ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il a le même caractère que toi…

- Absolument rien, en effet.

Devant l'échange, Rhadamanthe se laisse aller dans son fauteuil. On pourrait presque croire que rien n'a changé. Qu'ils sont revenus à l'automne dernier. Novembre. Suffisamment longtemps après la mort de leurs parents pour que se retrouver à trois soit devenu une chose naturelle, que l'urgence ne soit plus si présente, que la peur et l'angoisse aient quitté leur cœur et qu'ils commencent à savourer ces moments en pleine sérénité. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, bien sûr. Il sait bien que ses frères lui offrent une petite représentation… Mais c'est agréable. Il leur est infiniment reconnaissant de cet effort qu'ils font pour lui… Il sourit doucement et laisse échapper un léger soupir. Il se sent en sécurité. Il se sent bien. Comme si le monde avait disparu… Il prend le verre de scotch que Minos a déposé sur la table basse en face de lui et en boit une gorgée.

Et son cœur s'arrête.

Occupés à se disputer gentiment, afin que le blond ne se sente pas trop au centre de l'attention, c'est le bruit de la chute du verre sur le sol qui fait réagir ses frères.

Rhadamanthe s'est pris la tête à deux mains et ses yeux, exorbités, fixent quelque chose qu'il est le seul à voir. Il est terrifié et livide. Plus pâle encore, si cela est possible. Ses doigts se crispent autour de ses cheveux. Il se souvient… et c'est insupportable.

Les sourires de l'inconnu. Sa main sur la sienne, sur son épaule. Leurs discussions… Sa sollicitude. Sa gentillesse. Sa présence, même. Tout. Il se souvient de tout. Et tout lui manque. C'est affreux. C'est atroce. C'est abominable. Insupportable. Exactement. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

- Rhada…

Eaque s'est approché et veut le prendre dans ses bras. A son contact, le blond semble revenir un instant dans la réalité. Il regarde les yeux améthyste. Il se retourne vers Minos. Il se dégage, et il se met à courir, hors du salon.

De la pitié. Il ne veut pas de pitié. Il ne veut pas inspirer ce genre de sentiment. C'est… indigne d'un Judge.

Dans l'escalier, il manque de tomber. Il titube dans les couloirs du premier étage. Il s'effondre à moitié contre la porte de sa chambre qui finit par céder sous la pression cumulée de son corps et de ses mains fébriles contre la poignée. Il bascule en avant et se rattrape, sans trop savoir comment, pour échouer dans sa salle de bain. Il se précipite sur le lavabo et essaie de vomir, sans succès. Il ouvre l'eau pour se rincer la bouche et boit à même le jet, ses deux mains agrippant de part et d'autre la vasque de marbre blanc. Il se redresse. Le goût du scotch est parti… Son visage ruisselle. Des mèches blondes collent à son front et le col de sa chemise est trempé. Il halète. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il faut qu'il se calme.

- Rhada ?

La voix d'Eaque. Évidemment. Évidemment. Il devrait lui dire où il est. Mais il a déjà trop à faire… Calmer son cœur, calmer sa respiration… ôter ces souvenirs de son esprit… Rester concentré uniquement sur le présent. Un travail à plein temps, pratiquement, qui l'occupe depuis une dizaine de jours. Il baisse la tête, pour ne pas voir son reflet. Heureusement qu'il y a l'Empire… sans lui, il ne pourrait probablement rien trouver à faire pour se changer les idées.

Son frère apparaît sur le seuil de la porte.

- Rhada…

- Je suis désolé, murmure le benjamin, en se retournant et en s'appuyant contre le meuble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… Mais ce n'est pas beau de mentir.

Rhadamanthe détourne le regard. Eaque ne le juge pas, il le sait. Cela fait longtemps, maintenant, que ce genre d'attitude n'a plus court entre eux. Mais même dans ses conditions, se livrer, avouer ses fautes est une chose difficile. Le brun s'approche et vient poser une main sur son épaule. Celle-là même que son inconnu a touchée… Rhadamanthe grimace et serre les dents.

- Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi, fait son frère, tout bas. Parle-moi… Je suis certain que ça te soulagera au moins un peu.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai… fait une erreur.

- Laquelle ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû… espérer… J'aurais dû… me contenter de ce que j'avais. Me contenter du présent. C'est… ma faute.

Tout est sa faute, oui. Il n'a jamais été doué pour le futur. Vivre dans le présent, c'est tout ce qu'il devrait faire. C'était une de ses règles. Il y a dérogé. Et maintenant, il en paie les conséquences.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Rhadamanthe passe une main lasse sur son visage.

- Il faut que tu me le dises…

- A côté. S'il-te-plait.

Il prend appui sur le lavabo et se remet totalement debout. Il marque une pause, comme si sa tête lui tournait. Et Eaque l'accompagne jusque dans sa chambre. Le blond va à l'une de deux fenêtres et l'ouvre. Il sort son étui à cigarette et son briquet d'argent. Quelques secondes plus tard, la fumée s'échappe de ses lèvres pour se perdre dans l'air du soir.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Quand il est arrivé, je… je lui ai dit qu'il me plaisait, je lui ai demandé… combien il voulait pour passer une nuit avec moi… Il a failli vomir. Et il s'est enfui.

Alors, il n'a pas dit non. Pas exactement. Mais… _il y a d'autres moyens de faire comprendre les choses._ Le message a été parfaitement clair. Limpide. _Crystal clear_… Rhadamanthe aurait peut-être même préféré qu'il lui dise clairement non. Qu'il l'insulte. Qu'il le frappe… Qu'il… ne le quitte pas. Qu'ils restent ensemble pour encore… quelques secondes. Quelques minutes. Peut-être… qu'il aurait pu… expliquer. En même temps, qu'y avait-il à expliquer ? Qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus ? Son petit discours, il l'a préparé en fonction de ce que lui a dit cet homme, cet Ayoros. Faire comprendre à l'inconnu qu'on le trouve merveilleux. Lui faire des avances. Le seul moment où il ne s'est pas conformé à son plan… Il aurait dû le laisser prendre le contrôle. Il aurait dû attendre que ce soit lui qui lui fasse la proposition. Peut-être que… les choses auraient été différentes si… le loup ne s'était pas senti acculé. Peut-être. Il ne le saura jamais. Mais il a eu tellement peur en cet instant… tellement peur de céder à la tentation de l'embrasser. De ne pas résister et de lui voler un baiser. De lui prendre un baiser… On ne force pas les gens à vous embrasser. Ce n'est pas bien. Jamais il n'a voulu qu'il se sente agressé. Il n'avait simplement pas le choix…

Eaque, assis sur le lit, hésite entre colère et abattement. Il connait Rhadamanthe. Il sait que son petit frère a une façon parfois pour le moins brutale de présenter les choses… et qu'il est tout à fait possible que l'homme se soit senti insulté. Mais quoi ? Était-ce une raison pour s'enfuir et pour détruire Rhada ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement lui dire… quelque chose ? N'importe quoi… Tout plutôt que ça. Il n'ose même pas imaginer ce que le blond a ressenti… La rage embrase son esprit. Il y a des actes qui ne sont pas pardonnables, même lorsque l'on peut en comprendre les raisons. Mais ce n'est pas en laissant sa fureur prendre le pas sur sa raison qu'il sera d'un quelconque secours pour son petit frère.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ? Je l'ai laissé partir.

Evidemment. Comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement ? Rhadamanthe soupire. Sa voix est fêlée quand il reprend.

- Mardi, je suis allé à l'Olympe pour le voir. Je m'étais dit… que… je pourrais peut-être… je ne sais pas, m'excuser, lui demander… d'oublier mais… il n'était pas là. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir… tout effacer. Faire comme si cette journée n'avait jamais existé… Mais ce n'est pas possible. Alors… c'est lui que j'essaye d'oublier. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Silence. Eaque, assis sur le lit de son frère, semble réfléchir.

- Il fume, murmure le blond après un long moment.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'y es mis ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est la seule chose qui me fasse me sentir… moins mal. Même cet après-midi avec Great… je n'ai fait que penser à lui. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que… je ne le reverrai jamais.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y pas un moyen pour que tu puisses le contacter ?

- Je ne vois pas comment…

- Ta source ?

- Quelle… ?

- La personne qui t'a confirmé qu'il est bien un escort. Il ne saurait pas comment le contacter ? Ou par l'Olympe, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui le connait. Il y a peut-être… je ne sais pas… un moyen de vous expliquer ? Il y a peut-être une raison à sa réaction…

Les pincettes sont de sortie. Ce n'est pas non plus la peine de trop accabler Rhadamanthe en ce moment. Il souffre suffisamment.

- Oui. Il y en a une. Moi.

- Rhada… Il a accepté de dîner avec toi. Il a accepté d'aller au Giudecca avec toi…

- Je sais. Quand je te dis que j'ai tout gâché… J'aurais dû… me contenter de sa présence à mes côtés. Je n'aurais jamais dû espérer… Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

Dans le salon, en bas, Minos tente, tant bien que mal, de maîtriser ses nerfs. Eaque ne redescend toujours pas. Et il a beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entend rien de suspect. Cela doit vouloir dire qu'il a réussi à… faire parler Rhadamanthe. C'est une excellente nouvelle. Pourvu… pourvu qu'il parvienne à aider leur petit frère.


	24. Lundi 10 Avril 1e partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Shura se confie – un peu. Angelo fait un point – pas vraiment positif – sur l'évolution du début de thérapie qu'il a commencé. Saga se pose des questions au sujet d'Ayoros. Kanon trouve des excuses à sa statue et fait main basse sur l'eau chaude de l'appartement. Minos et Eaque sont toujours aux prises avec les difficultés de leur couple… auxquelles se rajoutent leur inquiétude pour un Rhadamanthe qui n'arrive pas à faire une croix sur l'inconnu de l'Olympe. Mais qui accepte d'en parler avec son frère… et Eaque commence à évoquer la possibilité que tout ne soit pas perdu._

_NdA__ : Et bien que dire ? Merkiiiii ! Merci beaucoup, encore et toujours, pour votre soutien et l'intérêt que vous me témoignez :) Il semble maintenant acquis que je serais absente ce week-end. Je crains donc qu'il vous faille attendre jusqu'à mercredi prochain pour avoir la suite. C'est en tout cas la solution qui me semble la plus raisonnable. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je prenne mon temps plutôt que d'être tentée de « bâcler » les prochains chapitres à cause d'engagements que je ne pourrais pas tenir. _

_Soulef :__ Rhada souffre oui, c'est une évidence. Là où les analyses de Kanon – même si elles sont inexactes – lui font avoir une vision un peu plus positive de la situation de son point de vue (peut-être que je ne suis pas qu'un prostitué pour lui après tout), celles de Rhada ne font que l'enfoncer… Et quand Kanon essaie de tourner la page, Rhada ne fait que fuir ses souvenirs. L'un regarde vers l'avenir et l'autre est tourné vers le passé. Je crois sincèrement que la souffrance de Rhada dépasse maintenant celle de Kanon. Ou du moins que la manière de gérer une souffrance qui était au départ égale (et même probablement un peu plus forte chez Kanon de par le fait que ça a été plus un choc pour lui que pour Rhada) fait qu'aujourd'hui Rhadamanthe est clairement plus près du gouffre que Kanon. Pour ce qui est de Minos, le truc, justement, c'est qu'il ne veut pas larguer Thétis… pour toutes les raisons qui font que son frère a accepté de devenir l'amant. S'il avait voulu larguer Thétis à un moment, il l'aurait fait après la mort de ses parents, lors du retour d'Eaque. Mais comme il le dit lui-même à sa fiancée : « même sans la pression de nos parents respectifs, je t'aurais demandé ta main ». Parce qu'il pense que c'est le mieux pour l'Empire. Eaque est parfaitement conscient de cela. Dans le cas contraire, il ne douterait pas de la réaction de Minos devant une éventuelle annulation de son adoption (doutes dont il fait part à Rhadamanthe). Quant au fait de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre… difficile, quelque soit les circonstances, de vous séparer de quelqu'un que vous aimez depuis toujours, avec qui vous avez vécu quinze dans de passion et dont vous pensez sincèrement qu'il est l'homme de votre vie. Pour les espoirs de Rhada… je ne suis pas exactement certaine que l'on puisse appeler ça de l'espoir. Bon, c'est dû au fait que pour moi l'espoir est une chose positive, tournée vers l'avenir youpi. Dans le cas de Rhada, son rêve de recoller les morceaux avec Kanon est si désespérément tourné vers le passé, comme je le disais déjà au début de ce commentaire et comme j'essaie de le faire passer grâce au leitmotiv de Rhada (réparer, effacer, oublier… je ne crois pas que je l'ai jamais fait dire qu'il voulait reprendre à zéro, reconstruire, se donner une seconde chance…), que j'ai du mal à y associer la notion d'espoir. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair ce que je raconte._

_Eternyti :__ Effectivement, pour Shura… on peut voir ça comme ça :) j'aime bien ce côté « si ! mais si tu prends les choses dans ce sens et bah… tu vois ? c'est déjà un point positif non ? ». Ça me fait penser à Eaque et son attitude avec Rhada un peu « Ok, il t'a jeté… mais bon peut-être que c'est un malentendu ? il acceptait de te voir avant… ». Pour Soulcalibur… mon mari ne joue qu'avec Cervantès. Il rend nos potes fous. Parade, parade, enchaînement trois coups au moment où l'enchaînement de l'adversaire marque une pause… C'est insupportable de jouer avec lui. Et comme Shura et Angelo sont des grands fans de jeux videos… :)_

_Tàri :__ Rhada est clairement pas bien (« Viens faire câlin mon Rhadachou… Comment ça non ? Comment ça c'est ma faute et tu m'en veux ?! Non mais… ?! Rhada ! Rhada ! Reviens ici ! RHADAMANTHE !»). Et son caractère ne fait rien à l'affaire comme je le disais à Soulef. Tu me connais suffisamment maintenant pour savoir que je ne répondrai pas à tes questions :p Quant à n'épargner personne… tu pensais sincèrement que Milo aurait un passé fait d'amour et d'eau fraîche, de petits papillons bleus et de lapins roses ? Sérieusement ? ^^ tu me connais pourtant... :p  
_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – La Défense

Adossé contre l'une des colonnes qui soutiennent la légère avancée devant l'entrée de l'immeuble où se trouve le siège de Sanctuary Corp, Rhadamanthe Judge fume. Les rares personnes à entrer dans le bâtiment à cette heure – il n'est pas encore sept heures trente – ne lui accordent pas même un regard intrigué. Eaque a raison : il a un don pour se fondre naturellement dans les décors et les ombres. C'est peut-être parce que là est sa vraie place. Loin de la lumière. Loin… du monde. Dans les ténèbres. Sa mâchoire se crispe légèrement. Est-ce bien raisonnable d'être ici ? De tenter de retrouver le loup ? D'espérer renouer avec lui ? Probablement pas. Mais il n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Alors quoi ? S'il a une chance de tout effacer, ou au moins de… pouvoir s'expliquer… Que risque-t-il, après tout ? Même s'il ne veut plus le voir après… Rhadamanthe n'a plus rien à perdre : leur relation est d'ores et déjà terminée.

Depuis son poste d'observation, il regarde en direction de l'esplanade et pousse un léger soupir. Il a pris sa journée. Une journée pour retrouver son inconnu. C'est ce qu'il s'est accordé. S'il n'y parvient pas, il demandera l'aide d'Eaque. Mais il préfèrerait ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Il aimerait… se prouver qu'il peut régler ses problèmes seul. C'est pour cela qu'il a refusé la proposition de son frère de l'accompagner. Et puis… enfin, si… le loup accepte de passer à nouveau du temps avec lui… il… voudrait être seul avec lui. Au moins au début. Au moins pour… leurs retrouvailles… Pour pouvoir le regarder… plonger dans l'océan… et… Non. Ne pas rêver. Ne pas rêver. Se concentrer sur le présent. Se concentrer sur cet homme qui marche, sans le savoir, dans sa direction et qu'il reconnait aussitôt. Il jette son mégot et va à sa rencontre.

Ayoros s'est figé en voyant le benjamin des Judge. Il est venu mettre ses menaces à exécution. Ce doit être ça.

- Monsieur Nikopolidis. J'ai à vous parler. Suivez-moi.

L'adjoint de Saga ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

- Vous tenez à ce que l'on nous voit parler ensemble ? lui demande Rhadamanthe alors qu'il a déjà fait quelque pas.

Euh… non. Pas trop, en fait. Ayoros emboite le pas du blond… jusqu'à un passage à quelques mètres, entre deux immeubles. Un endroit sombre, très peu fréquenté.

- Où est-il ?

Inutile de demander de qui parle Rhadamanthe.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous n'avez pas un moyen de le contacter ? Je ne sais pas… son numéro de téléphone ?

- Je ne vous le donnerai pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, et ce ne sont probablement pas mes affaires, mais je ne vous aiderai pas à le retrouver.

- Ne m'énervez pas… et dites-moi ce que vous savez !

- Je vous ai dit non ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne vouliez pas lui causer de problème et le résultat, c'est que je n'arrive plus à le joindre depuis que nous nous sommes parlés, vous et moi ! Il a coupé son téléphone et…

Et la consigne est passée de ne pas laisser Ayoros entrer à l'Oblivion. Le videur lui a calmement expliqué que, s'il tenait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à Kanon, il ne devait plus essayer de le revoir.

- Alors je ne vous dirai rien de plus, vous m'entendez ?

Rhadamanthe l'attrape à la gorge d'une de ses mains gantées et le plaque contre un mur, ivre de rage.

- Il faut que je lui parle ! J'ai besoin de lui parler ! Alors… alors… vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez… ! sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me frapper ? Me menacer de mort ? Vous avez déjà menacé de faire de ma vie un enfer… Vous croyez quoi ? Que vous me faites peur ? Que parce que je suis un vulgaire assistant vous m'impressionnez, Monsieur Judge ? Depuis trois semaines, je vis dans la crainte et le remord… et j'en ai assez. Et au-delà de ça… c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Je ne le trahirai plus. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi.

Rhadamanthe le regarde. Cet homme… a été choisi par le loup et maintenant, il souhaite le protéger. Qui est-il pour l'en blâmer ? Qui est-il pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un que l'ange a élu ? Alors le blond baisse la tête, lâche sa proie et se retourne pour s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

- Combien vous voulez ?

- Pardon ?

- Pour me donner des informations. Donnez-moi votre prix.

- Je vous ai dit que je ne…

- Je ne vous demande pas de le trahir, juste de me permettre de le revoir et de m'expliquer avec lui ! Il ne vient plus à l'Olympe ! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où le chercher ! Je ne lui veux aucun mal ! Je veux juste une chance de réparer mes erreurs ! Et qu'on puisse à nouveau discuter autour d'un verre, lui et moi !

Ayoros fronce les sourcils. Un verre…

- La… bouteille… c'était vous ?

La bouteille de Macallan… Rhadamanthe sent son cœur se serrer. C'est donc cet homme que son inconnu est allé rejoindre juste après… Des gens se mêlent de son histoire avec son loup… Il n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout…

- Répondez-moi, l'intime Ayoros. C'est vous qui lui avez offert cette bouteille le jour de la Saint-Valentin ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? siffle Rhadamanthe.

L'adjoint de Saga hésite un long moment et finit par soupirer. S'il a vu juste…

- Vous ne souhaitez vraiment que vous expliquez avec lui ? Vous me jurez que vous ne voulez pas vous en prendre à lui ? Vous venger ou quoique ce soit du même genre ?

- Vous voulez ma parole ? Parce qu'elle a une quelconque valeur à vos yeux, peut-être ?

- A mes yeux peut-être pas, mais aux vôtres, je crois que oui.

Le blond semble réfléchir un instant. Il grimace légèrement, comme si ce qu'il s'apprête à dire lui coûtait.

- Jamais, je ne lui ferai de mal. Jamais… je ne lui causerai le moindre tort.

Rhadamanthe ne ment pas. Ayoros peut voir dans son regard une vraie sincérité pleine d'émotions contenues. Presque de la souffrance. Presque… un martyr volontaire. Le benjamin des Judge est décidément un homme déstabilisant. Mais Kanon semblait tenir à lui. Il semblait tenir à l'homme qui lui a fait cadeau de cette bouteille… sur lequel il fantasmait sans pour autant oser toucher sa main. Il repense aux messages qu'il a laissés à Kanon, aux descriptions qu'il lui a faites de Rhadamanthe. Peut-être… est-ce sa faute ? Il a eu… tellement peur sur le coup. Il était tellement paniqué… et il n'y avait que le répondeur à qui il pouvait en parler…

- Je ne sais pas comment le contacter. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il travaille comme serveur dans une boite de nuit vers Pigalle qui s'appelle l'Oblivion. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré.

- Merci… Une dernière chose… Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de ma part. Mes menaces, votre secret, enfin… Je ne vous ferai rien. Et je ne dirai rien. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. et… merci encore.

Et Rhadamanthe s'en va. Ayoros le regarde partir en direction du parking souterrain de l'esplanade et sortir son téléphone portable. Il espère sincèrement avoir fait le bon choix. L'adjoint de Saga s'affaisse un instant contre lui mur derrière, prend une grande respiration, secoue légèrement la tête pour vider son esprit de ces questions et de cette conversation, et sort de la pénombre pour enfin monter à son bureau.

Le blond, qui s'est rallumé une nouvelle cigarette, traverse la place à grandes enjambées et attend que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout du fil. Il est encore tôt évidemment mais…

_- Judge Incorporated, bureau de Monsieur Rhadamanthe Judge, Gordon Wiezienie à l'appareil. Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?_

- Gordon, c'est Rhadamanthe.

_- Bonjour Monsieur._

- J'ai besoin que vous fassiez une recherche pour moi. À propos d'une… discothèque. L'Oblivion. A Paris.

_- Si vous voulez bien m'accordez un instant…_

- Je serais probablement absent toute la journée. Je ne sais pas si Eaque vous l'a dit.

_- J'ai croisé vos frères en arrivant. Et je m'apprêtais à prendre toutes les dispositions utiles._

- Bien…

_- Voilà._

- Vous avez trouvé ?

_- Je suis sur leur site._

- Est-ce qu'il y a… des informations sur personnel ?

_- Sur le DJ. Il y a toute une section qui est dédiée à ce Milo Antarès._

Milo… Le colocataire, l'ami… le collègue donc, aussi… l'amant peut-être… l'homme avec qui vit son inconnu. Celui qui lui a sauvé la vie.

- Trouvez-moi son adresse et envoyez-la-moi sur mon portable.

_- Le temps de me connecter au site des pages blanches… Je lance une première recherche sur Paris même. J'ai une réponse dans le dix-huitième. Je vous envoie l'adresse exacte tout de suite._

- Gordon ?

_- Oui ?_

- Vous ne dites rien à propos de tout cela. A personne.

_- Evidemment, Monsieur._

- Merci. Bonne journée.

_- Bonne journée à vous. _

Rhadamanthe raccroche et jette son mégot. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçoit un et s'engouffre dans le passage souterrain qui le conduit jusqu'à sa voiture. Il rentre dans le navigateur GPS l'adresse de ce DJ… Il se laisse aller quelques instants dans le siège de cuir. Un serveur dans une boite de nuit. Qui arrondit ses fins de mois en se prostituant… Cela confirme l'hypothèse selon laquelle il n'a guère d'expérience dans ce domaine. Peut-être même était-ce la première fois qu'il… drague quelqu'un en dehors de cette boite de nuit. Rhadamanthe soupire. Il est huit heures du matin. Si le loup travaille dans une boite de nuit… peut-être ferait-il mieux de ne pas aller trop tôt à cet appartement. Il va chercher cette adresse et, ensuite, il… tentera de trouver un moyen de s'occuper jusqu'à attendre une heure plus raisonnable… pour… aller lui parler. Le revoir. Le revoir. A cette idée, son cœur s'emballe. Quinze jours pratiquement… Un mois pour ainsi dire tant leur dernière rencontre a été brève et douloureuse. Il faut qu'il se calme… Revoir l'océan… les tempêtes dans ses yeux… Revoir… Se calmer… Se calmer. Il passe une main lasse sur son visage et se concentre sur le contact du cuir sur sa peau. Il doit reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il est parfaitement conscient qu'il est au bord de… l'effondrement. Il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir été dans un tel état depuis longtemps. Il s'accorde de longues minutes pour se permettre de faire le vide, seul, au volant de sa voiture, dans ce parking où le ballet des voitures s'est intensifié. Finalement, à peu près satisfait du niveau auquel est retombée sa nervosité, il démarre. Pas trop vite. Il est toujours trop fébrile pour se concentrer comme d'habitude sur sa conduite, il s'en rend bien compte. Et de toute façon, il n'est pas pressé.

* * *

Paris – Montmartre

Les coups réguliers contre la porte d'entrée réveillent Milo. Il essaye d'ouvrir un œil. C'est pas facile du tout. Mais alors pas du tout, du tout. Il attrape son portable sur la table basse. Il a dormi sur le canapé, pour laisser son lit au gosse… Le portable donc. Quelle heure ? Comment ça dix heures du matin ? Qui est l'imbécile qui peut bien venir tambouriner à la porte à cette heure de la journée qui ne devrait même pas exister ? Et, avec ce boucan, cet imbécile va bien finir par réveiller Shun et Kanon. Mais c'est pas vrai… Alors Milo se lève. Vaseux comme jamais – faire la fermeture de l'Oblivion n'a jamais permis à qui que ce soit de se coucher tôt –, il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Contre laquelle le fou qui ne sait pas que les matins sont une erreur de la nature continue de taper en un rythme immuable. Trois coups. Une pause. Trois coups. Une pause… Non mais c'est bon quoi... Un peu d'originalité que diable ! Et c'est donc en caleçon, mal peigné et visiblement contrarié d'avoir été tiré des bras de Morphée dans lesquels il se trouve pourtant encore à moitié que Milo ouvre la porte. Pour tomber nez à nez avec un costume trois pièces. A priori, il ne doit pas s'agir du facteur vu qu'il porte un uniforme d'un tout autre genre... enfin autant que Milo s'en souvienne en cet instant. C'est-à-dire alors qu'il n'est à peu près sûr de rien.

- C'est pour quoi ?

Oh… il a réussi à aligner trois mots pour faire une phrase à peu près compréhensible… Vu son état, c'est plus qu'il n'osait espérer. S'il en était capable, il s'accorderait une petite danse de la victoire.

- Je souhaiterais parler à Kanon.

- Hein ? Euh… oui… Vais voir s'il est réveillé… C'est de la part de qui ? grommelle-t-il en commençant à se retourner vers la chambre de son colocataire.

- Mon nom ne lui dirait rien. Il ne le connait pas.

Et là… perdu à la limite du sommeil, entre les brumes cotonneuses du cerveau endormi de son propriétaire, un neurone qui se promenait en toute innocence… rencontre un de ses amis et néanmoins collègue. Ils se font de grands signes et terminent leur salut par une poignée de mains. Connexion. Un – le costume – plus un – l'anonymat – plus un – le visage qui apparaît dans ses souvenirs récents et qui est sensé représenté le type à la porte. Et d'un coup, l'esprit du DJ découvre la lumière. En l'espace d'une seconde, il passe de l'état de coma dépassé à celui d'éveil total.

- Bien… comme vous voudrez… Monsieur Judge.

Lentement, il se retourne. L'homme en face de lui, grand, blond, athlétique… et minéral, est légèrement troublé. Mais il ne dément pas. Il se contente de regarder Milo en tentant de deviner comment il peut connaître son nom. Ayoros, probablement. Mais cela ne fait rien. Après tout… il vient de découvrir le prénom de son inconnu sur la boite aux lettres. Alors c'est un peu comme s'ils étaient à égalité.

Milo le dévisage, ses yeux brûlants d'une haine malsaine. D'un désir de vengeance. Et il lui balance un direct dans la mâchoire. Sous le coup à la fois de la surprise et du choc, Rhadamanthe vacille et se rattrape comme il peut au chambranle de la porte d'entrée. Du revers de sa manche, il s'essuie la commissure des lèvres . Il saigne légèrement.

Le benjamin des Judge regarde l'homme en face de lui qui ne peut-être que Milo. L'homme qui a sauvé la vie du loup. Alors même s'il ne comprend pas exactement pourquoi il lui en veut, s'il ne comprend pas exactement pourquoi il vient de le frapper, il sait qu'il ne doit pas riposter. L'homme en face de lui… a protégé son inconnu. Rien de ce qu'il fera ne pourra jamais changer cela.

- Comment oses-tu venir ici, espèce d'ordure ? gronde le DJ.

Rhadamanthe sourit très légèrement. Au moins les choses sont claires, à présent. Ils savent qui il est et tout le monde est parfaitement d'accord sur la définition qu'il faut donner à sa personne. Il n'y a plus à craindre le moindre malentendu sur ce point précis. Et il comprend mieux le coup de poing pour le coup. Un monstre qui tente d'approcher un ange dont vous êtes le gardien… Mais cela ne change rien à la raison de sa venue.

- Je voudrais parler à Kanon.

- Je t'interdis de l'approcher…, le prévient le DJ d'une voix rauque.

- Laissez-moi le voir…

- Je viens de te dire non ! T'es sourd en plus ?

Cette fois, Milo a crié et a attrapé le blond par le col de sa chemise. Il le plaque contre le mur du couloir et plante ses yeux bleus dans l'or de ceux de Rhadamanthe.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir lui tourner autour ! C'est compris ?

Visiblement… non parce que le blond vient de tourner la tête en direction d'une des deux portes qui viennent de s'ouvrir simultanément. En direction de celle de la chambre de Kanon. Avec le boucan qu'ils viennent de faire, c'était à peu près obligé qu'ils allaient réveiller tout l'appartement… si ce n'est tout l'immeuble. Une chance que leurs voisins aient des horaires plus conventionnels que les leurs.

- Shun. Retourne dans la chambre, ordonne Milo d'un ton qui n'admet aucune réplique.

Le gamin obéit aussitôt.

- Tu devrais faire pareil, Kanon. Je me charge de lui.

- Non… arrête... Il… Laisse-le partir, s'il-te-plait, bredouille Kanon en s'approchant un peu.

Revoir sa statue lui fait mal. Vraiment. Mais il ne veut pas que Milo s'en prenne à Rhadamanthe. Parce que Rhadamanthe n'a pas mérité ça et parce qu'il ne veut pas que Milo ait des ennuis à cause de lui…

- Je… ne veux pas partir…, murmure le blond tout en cherchant désespérément à accrocher le regard de son inconnu. Pas avant d'avoir pu m'expliquer avec toi…

- Tais-toi, fait Kanon en tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter les yeux dorés. Et va-t-en.

- Je t'en prie… Je suis désolé… Je… comprends, tu sais ? Je t'assure, je comprends. Ça n'arrivera plus. Je te le promets. Mais je ne… On ne pourrait pas essayer de faire comme si… rien n'était arrivé ? Reprendre comme avant ? S'il-te-plait…

Milo regarde l'homme qu'il maintient contre le mur. Cette voix geignarde… larmoyante. Est-ce vraiment cet homme dont son meilleur ami est tombé amoureux ? Kanon ferme les yeux. Ce ton semble si étranger à sa statue… On dirait presque un enfant en train de le supplier. Brièvement, il revoit ces instants où il a éprouvé le besoin, physique, de le rassurer… comme cette fois, au cours de leur dîner. Comme cette fois où il lui a dit qu'il le trouvait… bizarre. Mais il ne doit pas céder. Il ne doit pas… Reprendre comme avant ? Si c'était possible, il n'hésiterait pas. Pas une seconde. Si c'était possible, il irait prendre cet homme dans ses bras… ou, au moins, juste lui prendre la main… pour le calmer, l'apaiser. Pour qu'il redevienne lui-même. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Parce qu'il lui a fait mal. Il a besoin de temps pour… cicatriser. Et de toute façon, leur histoire ne mènerait nulle part. Et il finirait par souffrir encore. Une rupture, c'est déjà amplement suffisant… Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Ce serait… totalement hypocrite et tu le sais... Alors va-t-en.

- Tu l'as entendu…, fait Milo en poussant le blond vers la porte.

Mais pour la première fois, Rhadamanthe réagit. Il a entendu dans la voix de son loup… un trouble. Un très léger quelque chose qui lui fait encore espérer que… tout peut s'arranger entre eux. Et puis dans ses yeux, il n'y a plus de dégout… Alors il se dégage, envoyant valser sans effort un Milo qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, et se précipite vers Kanon, s'arrêtant juste à un mètre de lui.

- Je t'en prie… Je veux juste… toi et moi… comme avant… Je te donnerai tout… tout ce que tu veux… J'ai beaucoup d'argent, tu le sais…

Kanon s'est figé et le regarde, absolument horrifié par ces derniers mots. Milo a raison. Shina a raison. Tout le monde a parfaitement raison. Et lui… il a eu tort. Il a eu tort d'espérer. Il s'en veut. Il se dégoute. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit à ce point… débile ? Pour sa statue… il ne sera jamais plus qu'un prostitué ou au mieux un escort…

Dans les yeux de Kanon, Rhadamanthe comprend instantanément que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Il vient probablement de faire une erreur, de dire une bêtise. Il ne sait pas laquelle. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Il sait juste que rien ne pourra être effacé. Le loup acceptait de l'accompagner mais c'est fini. Tout est fini. Il a définitivement brisé la merveilleuse illusion qu'était sa vie ses derniers mois. Une fois de plus, il n'a rien gâché. Une fois de plus, il a juste retrouvé le chemin de la réalité. Il ne veut pas y retourner. Pas comme ça. Il veut encore… pouvoir rêver. Il ne veut pas… que cette histoire se termine sur ce regard-là… Parce que durant ces dix jours, il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne supporte plus la réalité. Il veut autre chose… un dernier souvenir. Un dernier rêve… qui pourra le faire tenir. Dans lequel il pourra oublier… le monstre qu'il est. Une dernière illusion. Il tend une main tremblante vers le torse de Kanon.

- Ou alors… juste une fois, propose-t-il dans un murmure. Juste une nuit… et après je te laisse tranquille… Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi… Je t'en prie, Kanon… juste une nuit… avec toi… Je t'en supplie… Tu couches bien avec d'autres… Je sais bien que je ne suis pas…

C'en est trop. Kanon lui décoche un direct en pleine figure, avant de se reculer jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

- Va-t-en… ! Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

- Je t'en prie… !

- Il t'a dit non !

Milo vient d'attraper Rhadamanthe par le col et de le tirer contre lui. Le blond bascule en arrière et atterri aux pieds du DJ sans même avoir tenté de ralentir sa chute et sans détourner ses yeux de Kanon. Et sans cesser de l'implorer.

- Je… Je te paierai ce que tu veux ! Je te donnerai n'importe quoi ! Tout ! Tout ce que tu veux ! Juste pour une nuit ! Juste une nuit, Kanon ! Laisse-moi t'avoir… juste une nuit ! Même si c'est pas vrai, même si tu me mens, je m'en moque, tu sais ! Je veux juste faire semblant d'y croire ! C'est tout ce que je te demande, Kanon ! Une nuit avec toi ! Je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi y croire, juste une nuit ! Laisse-moi croire que tu peux… que tu aurais pu…

_M'aimer…_ Mais Rhadamanthe ne finit pas sa phrase. Milo l'a balancé dans le couloir. Il heurte le mur, violemment. Il n'a même pas cherché à amortir le choc.

- Que je te revois pas. Que j'entende plus jamais parler de toi… et si j'apprends que tu as menacé quelqu'un pour revoir Kanon, Judge ou pas Judge… je t'assure que je t'explose la tête.

Milo claque la porte et se précipite vers son meilleur ami, pour le serrer contre lui.

- Tu as bien fait. Tu as été… parfait, Kanon. Je suis fier de toi.

- Il… n'en voulait vraiment qu'à mes fesses, hein ?

Devant l'air parfaitement désespéré de son meilleur ami, Milo soupire.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer… pour toi. Qui saura voir le type génial derrière ce corps de rêve. Alors on va oublier ce con. On va oublier ces derniers mois et toute cette histoire… D'accord ?

Kanon hoche la tête et se laisse aller dans les bras du DJ.

- Merci, Milo. D'exister. D'être là.

- Dis pas de conneries. Tu me dois rien. Va te recoucher et essaie de te rendormir, d'accord… ? Je vais aller rassurer Shun, et après je retournerai sur le canapé… Parce qu'il faut tous qu'on dorme. Mais au moindre problème, tu hésites pas et tu viens me voir, d'accord ?

Kanon hoche la tête et retourne dans son lit. Il se sent vidé de toute énergie. Il s'emmitoufle dans sa couette, et ferme les yeux. Et les rouvre presque aussitôt. Les mains. Les mains de sa statue. Elles étaient couvertes de bandages. Il les a vus sous les gants, quand Rhadamanthe a tendu la main vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est fait ? Il soupire. Milo le tuerait, probablement, s'il savait à quel point ce détail l'inquiète.

* * *

Dans le couloir, pour la première fois depuis des années, effondré contre le mur en face de la porte de l'appartement de Milo et Kanon, des larmes silencieuses coulent le long des joues de Rhadamanthe. Son frère lui a fait espérer qu'il pourrait renouer avec son inconnu dont il connait à présent le prénom… Une fois de plus, les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes : il n'aurait pas dû rêver. Il n'est pas fait pour ça. Et cette fois… ils se sont dit les choses. Et le résultat c'est que le loup – Kanon… c'est tellement beau comme prénom… Kanon… – ne veut plus jamais le voir. La douleur n'est même plus insupportable. Il se sent comme anesthésié par l'horreur de ce constat. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il n'y a plus rien…

Un homme vient s'accroupir à côté de lui.

- Venez, Monsieur. Vous ne devez pas rester là. Il faut vous soigner.

Charon. Rhadamanthe, qui a dû s'ouvrir un peu le crâne en percutant le mur et pleure toujours, retrouve un peu la réalité et le regarde sans comprendre.

- C'est Monsieur Eaque qui m'a demandé de vous suivre, explique le majordome. Il s'inquiétait pour vous, ce matin.

Eaque. Minos. L'Empire. Il connait ses frères. Il les connait bien.

- Ne lui dites pas… Ne leur dites pas pour ici. Pour lui. Il ne faut pas… qu'ils sachent. Ils… voudraient… lui faire du mal… Je ne veux pas… Pas à cause de moi… s'il-vous-plait… Je suis tombé… dans l'escalier… c'est tout…

- C'est entendu, Monsieur. Et pour l'adresse ou votre passage à Sanctuary, je ne dirai rien, je vous le jure. Mais venez. Je vais conduire votre voiture, si vous m'y autorisez. Je demanderai à Sylphide et Harmakhis de venir chercher la Jaguar plus tard. Elle est garée un peu plus loin. Ils ne sauront rien pour cet appartement, je vous le promets.

Alors Rhadamanthe accepte de le laisser le soulever de terre. Il vient prendre appui sur son épaule, tandis que le bras du majordome vient enserrer sa taille. Et ils descendent tous les deux les escaliers, pour déboucher dans la rue. Le blond donne ses clés à son domestique qui l'installe sur le siège passager, se servant de son propre manteau comme oreiller. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils filent en direction du Vésinet pour se rendre au cabinet du médecin de la famille qui saura agir avec tout le professionnalisme et toute la discrétion nécessaires.

* * *

Ils ont finalement déplié le canapé. Ils dorment tous les trois. En caleçon et tee-shirt. Enfin, Shun et Milo dorment. Et Kanon essaie d'oublier. D'oublier qu'il a mal. D'oublier qu'il s'inquiète. D'oublier qu'il est con. D'oublier qu'il est amoureux. D'oublier… tout. Si Milo n'avait pas été là… il aurait probablement cédé. Loué soit Milo. Loué soit Milo. Parce que cette relation n'aurait pu que le détruire. Et pourtant… et pourtant, ils étaient si heureux… Et pourtant tout était si merveilleux… Mais l'argent et le sexe gâchent toujours tout. Ses amis ont raison. Il n'est qu'une jolie midinette. Qui s'est fait avoir en beauté. Trop naïf. C'est quand même… ridicule d'être encore naïf à son âge. Surtout avec ce qu'il a vécu. Combien de types mariés sont venus le payer ? Combien a-t-il vu d'hommes venir coucher avec lui alors qu'ils… ? Combien n'ont jamais voulu que posséder son corps et satisfaire leur désir à travers lui ? Mais pas sa statue… Elle avait pas le droit de lui faire ça… Pas encore une fois… Bordel… Ce que ça lui fait mal… Qu'il vienne jusque là… pour lui demander de tout effacer… Pour qu'au final il lui propose exactement la même chose ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Pourquoi venir le torturer comme ça ? Pourquoi… ?

Il se retourne. Pour tomber sur les yeux de Milo. Les yeux grands ouverts de Milo.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes encore…, murmure le DJ dans l'espoir de ne pas réveiller Shun, endormi entre lui et son meilleur ami.

- Je suis désolé…, lui répond Kanon sur le même ton.

- Non. T'as pas à l'être. T'as rien fait. C'est pas ta faute. C'est pas un truc qui s'en va facilement quand on s'est attaché à quelqu'un… Regarde-moi, je raye personne de ma vie. C'est les gens qui s'en vont. Et je suis même pas amoureux… Mais tu l'as entendu, non ?

- Oui… je sais… et c'est bien pour ça que… je lui ai dit de partir… mais…

- Kanon… En dehors même de tout le reste, ce type est clairement malade. Tu l'as vu. Il est cinglé. Et tout ce que tu m'as raconté, sur le fait qu'il voulait pas que tu le touches, sur ses réactions… et puis tu as entendu les messages d'Ayoros… C'est avec ce genre de dingue que tu aurais voulu essayer de faire ta vie ou au moins tenter de construire une relation ? Et dans l'ombre en plus ? Avec un type violent, qui aurait risqué de s'en prendre à toi… ? Et qui aurait cru que, parce qu'il dépensait un peu d'argent, il pouvait te demander n'importe quoi ?

- Non… bien sûr que non…

- Tu mérites mieux, Kanon. Ce type, il est trop barje pour toi. Il aurait fini par te faire du mal. Et je parle pas de trucs que des douches à répétition sont supposées enlever, symboliquement parlant hein… Tu mérites d'être heureux. Et ce type, il pouvait pas te rendre heureux.

- Toi aussi, tu mérites d'être heureux… Je m'en veux, tu sais, de te prendre la tête avec tous mes problèmes…

- Non. Sérieusement, y a pas de soucis. Je t'assure.

- Tu me donnes tellement… et moi, je te donne rien…

- Ça marche pas comme ça. Tu sais… y a une époque où j'allais pas bien, c'est vrai. Ça remonte à un bail maintenant… Y a quelqu'un qui m'a aidé. Un des éducateurs du centre où on m'a placé après la mort de ma mère. Et je me suis senti redevable. Alors je lui ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire pour lui. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

Kanon secoue la tête.

- « Sois heureux, et rends les autres heureux, Milo. Parce que les gens heureux, on les retrouve pas derrière les barreaux d'une prison ou dans un centre d'éducation… Alors plus y aura de gens heureux, moins y aura de monde ici… et ça me fera moins de boulot ».

- C'est de lui que te vient ta fameuse philosophie de la vie ?

- En partie. Lui… il m'a surtout appris qu'il fallait passer le flambeau. Et puis, pour en revenir à toi, je sais bien que, le jour où j'en aurai vraiment besoin, si ce jour arrive, ce que je souhaite pas… et ben je sais que ce jour-là, tu seras là. Alors y a vraiment pas de soucis, tu sais. Mais, si tu y tiens, je peux m'inventer des problèmes, juste pour que tu puisses les résoudre…

- T'es con…

- Je suis tombé sur un livre à la bibliothèque…

Les deux hommes posent leur regard sur le garçon qui est allongé entre eux et qui est donc réveillé.

- T'avais encore marché sur les lacets de tes Doc's ? fait Milo en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux noirs.

Shun lui tire la langue avant de reprendre très sérieusement.

- Il y avait une très jolie citation. Elle m'a fait penser à toi, Milo. Enfin à tout le monde… « Aime chacun,… »

- « … fies-toi à peu, ne fais tort à personne », complète le DJ. Mais ça me correspond pas. Y a des gens que j'arrive pas à aimer… Et de toute façon, c'est parce qu'on laisse le bénéfice du doute aux gens qu'on connait pas qu'on doit se forcer à apprécier les ordures qu'on connait. Enfin bon, allez, puisque tout le monde est réveillé… ça sert à rien de rester au pieu. On se couchera juste un peu plus tôt ce soir, si on y pense. Debout. Kanon, tu vas faire le café ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es le plus près de la cuisine. Shun, tu t'occupes de la musique ?

- Chef, oui, chef ! scande l'adolescent en glissant hors du lit.

Au même moment, on frappe à la porte. Milo se lève d'un bond, le visage fermé.

- Vous restez là, tous les deux, ordonne-t-il. Et s'il y a un souci, vous vous enfermez dans la salle de bain, ok ?

- Milo…, proteste Kanon.

- La ferme. Si c'est encore lui, je m'en occupe tout seul, cette fois.

Il y a des moments où Milo est parfaitement impossible à raisonner. Kanon grimace en le regardant partir et va rejoindre Shun, de l'autre côté du lit. Il prend l'adolescent dans ses bras et lui murmure des paroles qu'il espère rassurantes. Sur le fait que Milo sait ce qu'il fait… que tout va bien se passer… qu'il est en sécurité… qu'il n'arrivera rien… que, si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas… lui.

Et en effet, ce n'est pas lui. En ouvrant la porte, Milo se trouve nez à nez avec un homme en costume, au visage fermé, aux traits fins et altiers, et à la longue chevelure d'eau. Sa colère retombe un peu. Même franchement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il, méfiant tout de même.

Après tout, ce n'est pas si souvent que des hommes en costume viennent frapper à leur porte… et celui-là ressemble plus à Rhadamanthe Judge qu'à un vendeur d'aspirateur à domicile. Donc bénéfice du doute. Pas plus.

- Bonjour. Je souhaiterai parler à Kanon.

Milo lui agrippe instantanément la cravate, pour amener son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Et il plonge ses yeux méditerranéens, particulièrement agressifs en cet instant, dans deux aigues-marines imperturbables et glacées.

- Tu vas dire à ton patron que ça sert à rien d'envoyer quelqu'un à sa place, et que ma menace s'étend à tous ses larbins, c'est clair ?

- Je crains de ne pas vous comprendre.

- C'est pas mon problème. Alors si tu veux pas que je m'occupe de toi comme je me suis occupé de lui… tu dégages. Et tu reviens pas.

Et il repousse violemment l'homme dans le couloir, avant de claquer la porte pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Il pousse un profond soupir, dans l'espoir de se calmer avant de retourner dans le salon. On frappe à nouveau à la porte. Il l'ouvre à la volée et se plante en plein milieu du seuil, pour faire barrage, une main sur le panneau de bois, une main sur le mur.

- T'es bouché ou quoi ? J'ai pas été assez clair ? hurle-t-il.

- Je ne sais rien du différend qui vous oppose apparemment à Rhadamanthe Judge. Je ne travaille du reste pas pour lui.

- Comment tu sais que c'est de lui que je parle ?

- Simple déduction. Je n'imaginais pas vraiment avoir pu obtenir cette adresse avant lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux à Kanon, alors ?

- Le voir. Et lui parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une chose dont j'aimerais discuter avec lui en premier lieu, si vous le permettez.

Milo lui accorde un regard soupçonneux mais il finit par détourner légèrement la tête, sans autant quitter son rôle de rempart protecteur.

- Kanon ? Tu peux venir ? Y a un mec qui veut te parler…

Dans le salon, Kanon sourit à Shun et fait mine d'aller vers le couloir en le laissant seul, mais le garçon le suit, timidement. Pendant ce temps, Milo a refermé à moitié la porte et continue de dévisager l'homme en face de lui. Qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de lui jouer un mauvais tour… Le DJ sent la main de son meilleur qui vient se poser sur son épaule.

- Je suis là, c'est bon.

Milo lui cède la place en restant prudemment juste à côté.

- Qu'est-ce vous me voulez ? demande Kanon.

En face de lui, l'homme s'est figé. Et se reprend enfin, après de longues secondes.

- Bonjour… Pardonnez mon trouble. Je suis un collègue d'Ayoros Nikopolidis. Mais avant de me présenter et de vous faire part de l'objet de ma visite, puis-je vous poser une simple question, afin de m'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur ?

- Allez-y…

- Puis-je vous demander d'où vient votre prénom ?

- A votre avis ? siffle Kanon entre ses dents.

- Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas là de votre identité… légale.

Kanon et Milo tiquent simultanément sur l'emploi de l'adjectif.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? commence le DJ.

Mais Kanon l'interrompt.

- En effet. Qui vous l'a dit ?

- Votre employeur, le gérant de l'Oblivion. C'est lui qui m'a donné votre adresse. Je l'ai contacté après avoir eu une discussion avec Ayoros, suite à celle que lui-même a eue ce matin avec Rhadamanthe Judge et dont j'ai été le témoin involontaire. Pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne…

Camus ferme les yeux un instant avant de reprendre, toujours parfaitement calme.

- Je comprends… Vous n'aurez qu'à m'arrêter si je me trompe. Je crois que vous avez découvert que vous avez été enlevé lorsque vous n'étiez qu'un enfant. Et que vous avez appris d'une façon ou d'une autre… que votre prénom, avant votre enlèvement, était Kanon. Et que c'est pour cela que vous avez fait le choix d'utiliser ce pseudonyme.

- Comment… ?

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas cherché à contacter votre famille biologique ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas…

- Je crois que si, au contraire. Il se trouve que je pense être le meilleur ami de votre frère.

- Pardon ?

- Pour être tout à fait précis, je suis son meilleur ami. Et je pense que vous êtes son frère. Son jumeau pour être exact. Je veux bien sûr parler de Saga Gemini. Je suppose que vous l'aviez deviné.

Saga ? Le Saga d'Ayoros ?

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Le jumeau de Saga, Kanon donc, a été enlevé à l'âge de dix-huit mois. Le corps d'un enfant a été retrouvé quelques jours plus tard. Il n'a pu être identifié autrement que par sa tenue et sa médaille… Il me semble évident, maintenant que je vous regarde, qu'il y a eu une méprise.

- Et vous… vous êtes… Camus ?

- En effet. Le meilleur ami et le bras droit de votre frère, comme je vous le disais. Je suppose qu'Ayoros vous a parlé de moi.

- Oui…

Kanon est pris d'un vertige et s'affaisse contre le mur. Aussitôt, Milo vient le soutenir.

- Hé ! Ça va aller ?

- Je sais pas…

- Viens… Tu vas t'allonger sur le canapé. Ça fait beaucoup, hein, pour une seule journée.

- Plutôt oui…, convient Kanon dans un souffle.

- Shun ? Va ouvrir les fenêtres, s'il-te-plait.

L'adolescent court jusque dans le salon, obéissant instantanément à son mentor, comme toujours, tandis que le dit mentor avance dans le couloir, Kanon tanguant contre lui. Alors qu'ils arrivent dans la pièce principale, Milo marque une pause et se retourne vers l'homme en costume – Camus donc.

- Reste pas là. Entre. Et gaffe avec la porte, elle ferme mal.

Gabriel s'exécute et entre avec prudence dans cet appartement… dont l'odeur de renfermé est loin de correspondre à celle qui règne dans le sien et aurait plutôt tendance à lui rappeler les dortoirs des foyers où il a grandi. Une porte ouverte à sa droite. Il jette un coup d'œil pour découvrir un véritable capharnaüm. Une autre un peu plus loin, sur sa gauche, entrebâillée elle aussi. Mais dans une direction qui ne lui permet pas de se faire une idée de l'état de la pièce qu'elle dissimule. Il arrive dans le salon et son nez se pince, imperceptiblement. Comment peut-on vivre dans un tel désordre ? Et qui plus est au milieu d'une telle… Avant qu'il ait pu réagir ou même se reprendre, Milo lui colle Kanon, toujours à moitié K.O., dans les bras.

- Tiens-le le temps que je plie le canapé. Shun ? Tu peux… ?

L'adolescent sourit au DJ et lui montre le sac plastique qu'il tient dans sa main. Rangement par le vide des restes de pizzas d'hier qui trainent encore, avec leurs amis canettes, sodas et serviettes en papier froissées, sur la table basse, reléguée devant l'écran de télévision. Ce gosse est décidément une perle. Et pendant ce temps, Milo replie tant bien que mal le canapé, en remettant les draps et la couverture n'importe comment. De toute façon, planqué sous les coussins, personne ne verra rien. Et puis ça finira bien par se tasser. Bref, pourquoi s'en faire ?

Pour le coup, Gabriel a arrêté sa discrète inspection. Sentir Kanon si faible dans ses bras… lui rappelle Saga.

- Vous êtes malade ? ose-t-il demander tandis que Milo essaie toujours de rendre à son canapé un air de… canapé justement.

- Non… C'est juste… une matinée mouvementée, murmure Kanon en passant une main sur son visage.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Allez Kanon… viens t'installer.

Milo lui tend la main qu'il accepte de bonne grâce et il s'effondre sur le sofa.

- T'en étais où du café ? lui demande le DJ en se penchant vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

- Nulle part.

- Ok, je m'en occupe. Tu veux un truc en attendant ?

- Non, c'est bon.

- Milo ?

Le DJ se retourne vers Shun qui le regarde d'un air désolé.

- Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi… non ?

- J'ai à Ikki que je te gardais toute la semaine histoire qu'il puisse partir tranquille. Donc non. Mais si tu veux, Kanon, fait-il en reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami, on peut aller faire un tour avec Shun. Pour que vous puissiez parler tranquillement.

- Je préfèrerais que vous restiez.

- J'avais pas vraiment envie de partir de toute façon, avoue Milo dans un sourire en se redressant. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Aucune réponse. Milo attrape son jeans qui trainait sur le fauteuil et l'enfile avant de regarder Camus.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ou pas ? répète le DJ.

- Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

- Du café. De la bière. Un jus de fruit quelconque, du multivitaminé je crois… Doit rester du lait, aussi.

- Un café, merci.

- Au fait… donc moi, c'est Milo. Et le gosse, c'est Shun. Va te mettre un truc sur le dos, d'ailleurs. Tu vas attraper la crève avec ces courants d'air, ajoute-il à l'attention de l'adolescent qui file aussitôt dans le couloir. Et bah, Kanon… tu connais. Enfin, tu connais… On se comprend, quoi.

- Gabriel Camus, fait le bras droit de Saga en inclinant légèrement la tête. Enchanté. Je m'excuse de ne pas m'être présenté avant. Mais je dois dire que cette histoire me perturbe également.

- Bah, on dirait pas..., remarque le DJ en haussant un sourcil. Par contre, fait gaffe derrière toi. J'y tiens à mes platines. Viens plutôt t'asseoir sur le canapé, tiens. Et désolé pour le boxon, mais on s'attendait pas vraiment à de la visite aujourd'hui.

- Milo… Même quand on a de la visite, on range rien, objecte Kanon en se décalant pour faire un peu de place à Camus.

- Désolé, mais Shina et Aldé, ça compte pas comme de la visite. Et Shun non plus.

- Et Geist ?

- Quoi Geist ?

- On a rangé pour elle ?

- Euh… Non...

- Et on peut pas dire qu'on range beaucoup quand tu ramènes quelqu'un finir la nuit ici, non plus…

- Vous rangez pas… mais ça n'empêche qu'on se sent bien ici, fait Shun en revenant dans la pièce.

- Dès que les fenêtres sont ouvertes, ouais, concède le DJ en allant derrière le bar.

Le jeune garçon sourit en s'asseyant en boule sur le fauteuil. Il a passé un jean dans la chambre de Milo, et a ramené à Kanon de quoi s'habiller. Sur le canapé, ce dernier enfile un sweat par-dessus son tee-shirt et un jeans sur son caleçon. A côté de lui, Gabriel se demande vaguement s'il n'a pas débarqué dans un squat… Il sent le regard de Kanon sur lui, ainsi que celui de cet enfant aux cheveux ébène. Shun, c'est cela. Il n'ose rien dire pour le moment. Il en a dit suffisamment déjà. Le choc a été visiblement important pour Kanon. Il a besoin de temps. Et puis, il semble évident qu'ils attendent le retour de Milo. Le jeune homme semble clairement être le centre du groupe. Le chef. C'est perturbant. Même lors de ses crises les plus graves, Saga reste le leader du… clan Gemini. Voir son double être presque soumis… Mais il y a cette histoire avec Rhadamanthe Judge. Peut-être l'explication se trouve-t-elle là.

Dans le coin cuisine, Milo se sent stressé. Très stressé.

- Shun ! Je t'ai dit de mettre de la musique, non ?

- Ah, euh oui… désolé, Milo…

- C'est rien… mais va mettre quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

Ce silence lui pèse. C'est atroce. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il entend après quelques instants, les premières notes remplir le vide. La bande originale du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. _La Communauté de l'Anneau_. Shun adore ces films et leurs musiques. Et puis le choix est bon : comment rester stressé quand vous écoutez _Concerning Hobbits_ ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrive pas à se calmer, hein ?

- Merci, lance-t-il quand même à la cantonade en regardant le café couler, ses doigts tapotant fébrilement le bar de la cuisine américaine.

Sur le canapé, Kanon n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Tout s'embrouille dans sa tête. Tout se mélange. Ayoros. Camus. Saga. Il a une famille. Il a un frère. Un jumeau. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que… c'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'il peut faire confiance à cet homme… ? En même temps… pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Mais en même temps… il vient de se brûler les ailes… Sa statue… Il ne veut pas croire. Et puis croire quoi ? Espérer ? Qu'est-ce que ça va lui apporter une famille ? Il a Milo, non ? Oui, il a Milo. Il a Shina, il a Aldé, il a Shun… Non… il ne les a pas. C'est Milo qui les a. Milo…

- Kanon ?

La voix de Shun. Et aussitôt, Milo se précipite dans le salon, au chevet de son meilleur ami. Il donne presque l'impression de voler jusqu'à se poser doucement devant Kanon.

- Hé…, murmure-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ?

- Tu restes avec moi, hein…

- Je viens de te dire que oui… Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne me laisseras pas, quoiqu'il arrive…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises, encore ? Pourquoi… ?

La voix de Milo se brise. Il se rend compte que de ce qui le stresse… Si Saga est bien le frère de Kanon, Kanon va trouver une famille. Un endroit où aller se poser pour se remettre de l'affaire Rhadamanthe. Ce qui ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Changer d'air. Changer de vie. Mais ça l'inquiète. Parce qu'il veut encore veiller sur Kanon. Parce que Kanon ne va pas bien. Et qu'il n'aime pas laisser partir des gens qui ne vont pas bien.

- Ce que tu peux être con…, murmure le DJ en le serrant dans ses bras. Tant que tu voudras rester dans mon coin de monde, tu y seras à ta place. Et même si tu veux partir, tu pourras revenir quand tu veux… Tu me connais, non ? Et tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ? C'est les gens qui partent. Je les retiens pas… mais je mets jamais quelqu'un dehors, Kanon… Toi encore moins que les autres…

- Je partirai jamais.

- Ça, t'en sais rien… Mais je te l'ai dit : tu es mon meilleur ami. Et c'est pas prêt de changer, ok ? Et ta famille, on la rencontrera tous les deux. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te confie à des gens en qui j'ai pas confiance… sans vouloir te vexer, ajoute-t-il en direction de Gabriel.

- Vous ne me vexez pas, lui indique aussitôt le jeune homme, de sa voix impassible.

Milo lui accorde un sourire avant de passer une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de Kanon et de se relever, pour retourner s'occuper de la préparation du café… et revenir avec de quoi faire un petit déjeuner : café, bouteille de lait – il en restait effectivement -, jus de fruit, paquets de gâteaux… Il sert Kanon, tandis que Shun s'occupe de son propre café au lait. Lait au café, en fait.

- Tu veux du sucre, du lait ? demande le DJ en regardant Gabriel.

- Pas de sucre non… mais un peu de lait, avec plaisir. Merci.

Après quelques instants et quelques manipulations, Milo lui tend sa tasse qu'il accepte. Et tandis que le DJ hésite sur le nombre de sucres à mettre dans son mug – deux ou trois ? le même dilemme chaque matin – Gabriel porte prudemment le breuvage à ses lèvres. Il prend une petite gorgée et fronce légèrement les sourcils. Ce café… est tout simplement excellent.


	25. Lundi 10 Avril 2e partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Rhadamanthe, via Ayoros, a retrouvé la trace de Kanon et débarque à l'appartement de Milo. Malheureusement, les deux hommes sont à nouveau incapables de se comprendre et Milo vire sans ménagement, mais non sans raison, Rhadamanthe de chez lui. Pendant que les deux amis essaient de faire le point et de se reposer, tout en veillant sur Shun qui est venu squatter une semaine, on frappe à nouveau à la porte. C'est Camus qui vient faire son enquête et apporter son lot de révélations._

_NdA__ : Merci encore et toujours pour votre soutien ! Mon week-end s'est bien passé :p. Cela m'a permis de faire le point sur ce que j'ai déjà fait, sur ce qu'il me reste à faire, et d'étoffer, au moins dans mon esprit, quelques intrigues secondaires. L'un dans l'autre, je pense donc que cette pause forcée aura été salutaire pour cette histoire. Enfin, ça, c'est l'avenir qui nous le dira._

_Eternity :__ Pour Milo, ce qui le perturbe surtout c'est bien l'histoire avec Rhadamanthe, le fait que le blond ait débarqué, qu'il sait que Kanon ne va pas pouvoir le rayer de sa vie comme ça,… et la crainte qu'il a de voir son ami partir avant qu'il ait pu s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Comme Kanon s'en faisait la réflexion, depuis le premier clash avec Rhada, Milo est devenu susceptible et agressif. Nous en avons eu la démonstration._

_Soulef :__ Rhada a clairement pété un câble. Il sort de deux semaines qui ont été très dures pour lui, il vient de passer le Dimanche a rêvé que tout n'est pas perdu… Il est dans un état de stress assez important, ne serait-ce déjà que lorsqu'il parle avec Ayoros. Dans son état normal, il ne se dévoilerait pas autant (il supplie pratiquement Ayo de lui donner des infos). Et, si face à Milo il arrive à garder son flegme, à partir du moment où Kanon débarque… il est prêt à tout pour qu'il « revienne ». Il est tellement persuadé qu'il dégoute Kanon qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre. En cet instant, il se fout de sa réputation, de celle de sa famille… Il redevient le petit garçon qu'il est parfois en face d'Eaque. Et il perd totalement le contrôle, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Pour Milo, j'aime bien l'idée que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Il veut juste protéger Kanon… Et pour la suite, bah… j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Poutoux à toi aussi._

_Tàri :__ Je suis ravie que la rencontre entre Camus et Milo t'ait plu. Comme tu le fais remarquer, je voyais mal, compte de tenu des circonstances et du caractère de chacun, comment éviter un clash entre eux deux. Au moins, ils s'en souviendront de leur rencontre :p Pour Rhada… clairement, il ne va pas bien là. Pas bien du tout. Et pour la vodka/pamplemousse… c'est vraiment un mélange que j'adore (enfin adorais, je suis plus vin qu'alcool fort, maintenant…) et je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. D'autant plus que lorsque j'en parle aux gens, ils refusent généralement de croire que les deux saveurs se marient très bien._

_Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et mille merci à Caro, qui m'a vraiment été d'une aide déterminante sur cet épisode._

_

* * *

_

Paris – La Défense

Dans son tout nouveau bureau, Ayoros n'arrive à rien. Il ne cesse de repenser à la discussion qu'il a eue avec Gabriel. Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour entendre la voix glacée derrière lui…

_Trois heures plus tôt dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment_

Ayoros est inquiet alors qu'il pénètre dans le building. Inquiet face à la décision qu'il vient de prendre, mais qu'il espère être la bonne. Il essaye de se convaincre qu'il a fait le bon choix. Après tout, il n'a pas à laisser son opinion sur le benjamin des Judge prendre le pas sur les sentiments que peut éprouver Kanon. Les rares fois où ils ont évoqué l'inconnu à la bouteille, Kanon avait des étoiles dans les yeux… Et puis, qui lui dit que Rhadamanthe se conduit mal avec lui ? Kanon… n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Il ne se serait probablement pas laissé séduire sans une bonne raison. Enfin, il ne serait pas tombé amoureux d'un homme… violent, menaçant ou autre, n'est-ce-pas ? Si ça se trouve, dans le privé, Rhadamanthe est quelqu'un de charmant. D'après ce que lui a dit Saga, il a un comportement bizarre mais quand on voit le jeu des masques qui a court dans la bonne société… qui est-il pour le blâmer de préférer être seul plutôt qu'en présence de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui échangent des politesses hypocrites ? Et puis… comment aurait-il réagi, lui-même, s'il s'était retrouvé dans la position de Rhadamanthe ? Boire des verres avec quelqu'un, lui offrir des cadeaux, et s'apercevoir qu'il… a des rapports avec un autre homme contre rémunération. Comment aurait-il réagi en face du client, hein ? Mal… enfin surtout s'il avait eu des sentiments. Et Rhadamanthe semble en avoir. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'état d'affolement… et ses paroles. _Je veux juste m'expliquer… et avoir une chance de réparer mes erreurs._ Ce ne sont pas les mots d'un homme dont on doit se méfier, si… ? Il y a peut-être… eu un malentendu… une dispute et maintenant… Rhadamanthe… Est-il possible de contrefaire à ce point la panique et… le désespoir ?

- Bonjour Ayoros.

Surpris, l'adjoint de Saga sursaute et se retourne.

- Oh… Bonjour Gabriel…

Il a encore du mal à utiliser les prénoms mais il fait des efforts. Il sourit au bras droit de son patron, mais le regard quasi polaire en face de lui le met mal à l'aise. Ils montent dans l'ascenseur et Gabriel appuie sur le bouton du vingt-septième étage.

- Puis-je savoir ce que te voulait Rhadamanthe Judge ? demande-t-il sur un ton parfaitement neutre.

- Euh… pardon ?

- Je viens de vous voir discuter.

Ayoros blêmit instantanément.

- Ce n'est rien… qui vous concerne… Rien qui ne concerne les relations entre Sanctuary et l'Empire…

- Es-tu à ce point naïf ?

Sans cesser de fixer les portes à présent closes tandis qu'ils s'élèvent dans les étages, Gabriel poursuit d'une voix toujours parfaitement impassible.

- C'est une véritable guerre dans laquelle tu as accepté de t'engager, Ayoros. Policée, certes, mais une guerre tout de même. Si tu as des relations avec Rhadamanthe, nous devons connaître leur nature. Vous pouvez tout à fait vous entendre, et même être amis. Mais comprends que cacher une telle chose m'amène à me défier de toi et ce même si je ne pense pas un instant que tu souhaites trahir Saga ou Sanctuary.

L'ascenseur s'arrête et les deux hommes sortent.

- Suis-moi. Nous allons discuter dans mon bureau.

Le nouvel adjoint n'ose pas protester. Alors il le suit. Il le voit saluer Marine alors il salue Marine. Elle hausse un sourcil mais ne fait aucune remarque. C'est à peine si on peut deviner que, ce matin, c'est elle qui a préparé le petit déjeuner chez les Nikopolidis.

- Souhaitez-vous un thé, Monsieur ? demande-t-elle à son supérieur.

- Oui. Très volontiers. Et un pour Ayoros. La revue de presse attendra.

- Bien sûr. Je m'en charge immédiatement.

- Merci.

Le bureau de Gabriel. Le propriétaire des lieux retire son manteau, prend celui de son invité, et les range dans la penderie. Il s'assoit, non pas dans son fauteuil mais sur l'un des deux sièges de l'autre côté du meuble. Ayoros prend place à côté de lui.

- Que sais-tu de mes rapports avec Saga ? demande calmement le propriétaire des lieux.

Ayoros rougit fortement.

- Je…

- Je vois que tu es au courant. Depuis la découverte de sa maladie, Saga… refuse absolument de nouer une relation sentimentale. C'est pour cela qu'il nous arrive d'avoir des rapports sexuels, ensemble, sans pour autant que nous soyons amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous ne sommes et ne serons jamais que des amis. Mais comprends-moi bien, Ayoros. La relation qui nous lie, lui et moi, est forte. Il est ma famille. Comme je suis la sienne. Je le protège. Il me protège… Maintenant que ces éclaircissements ont été faits… sais-tu pourquoi nous avons réalisé ces deux appels d'offre ?

- Pas exactement, non…

- Julian Solo croit être amoureux de moi. Il s'est servi de Saga pour tenter de me séduire. Saga lui en veut car il pense, à juste titre, que je n'ai pas apprécié la conduite de Julian. De plus, il s'est senti manipulé et à présent, il veut montrer à Julian qu'on ne se moque pas de lui impunément. Saga a décidé de déclarer la guerre aux Solo pour une affaire purement personnelle.

La porte s'ouvre sur Marine qui, en silence, pose le thé sur le bureau. Gabriel la remercie, et reprend, en faisant le service, alors que son assistante quitte la pièce.

- Pour le moment, Julian ne semble pas avoir pris la mesure de notre attaque. Mais lorsque ce sera fait, il ne manquera pas de riposter. Dans l'intérêt du Groupe Solo et pour soigner sa fierté blessée. Pour ma part, je crains qu'il ne fasse appel aux Judge pour l'y aider. Et je ne suis pas certain que Minos lui refuse son aide, compte tenu des liens qui l'unissent et l'uniront à Thétis. Et compte tenu de la rivalité qui l'oppose à Saga. Je doute sincèrement qu'il laisse passer l'occasion de nous affaiblir. D'un point de vue purement stratégique, ce serait une erreur. Et Minos n'en fait pas. Ou si peu que nous ne pouvons compter là-dessus.

Il prend sa tasse et une gorgée de thé.

- Les liens qui t'unissent à Rhadamanthe auront leur part à jouer dans la bataille qui s'annonce. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Si vous êtes amis, tu hésiteras peut-être à être aussi agressif qu'il le faudrait. Si vous êtes en conflit, peut-être prendras-tu un risque supplémentaire dans l'espoir de lui porter un coup décisif, qui pourrait s'avérer être une erreur. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit de l'apprécier ou de le détester. Ou d'avoir ta propre opinion sur lui. Saga apprécie Eaque Judge, par exemple, alors que je m'en défie absolument. Lorsque nous nous retrouvons face à lui, là où Saga aura tendance à être plus indulgent, je serais probablement trop sévère. Le fait que nous le sachions tous deux nous permet de prendre une décision plus adaptée. Si tu persistes à vouloir cacher la nature de tes relations avec les Judge, comprends bien qu'il nous sera difficile de nous fier à tes analyses les concernant.

- Je comprends… mais je vous assure que c'est strictement personnel…

- De quoi as-tu honte, Ayoros ?, murmure-t-il en plongeant ses yeux froids dans le regard vert, chaleureux et troublé.

- Pardon ?

- C'est une raison importante qui te pousse à ne pas me répondre. La honte me parait pouvoir correspondre.

- Le respect de ma vie privée n'est pas une raison suffisamment importante ?

- Je ne suis pas Saga. Lui t'aurait probablement dit que si. Ce n'en est pas une pour moi.

- Je…

Continuer à ne rien dire… Il préfèrerait c'est évident. Mais c'est illusoire devant Gabriel Camus. Ayoros soupire.

- Nous… avons une connaissance en commun. Il est venu me demander de ses nouvelles. Je n'en avais pas…

- Qui est cette personne ?

- Je ne vois pas…

- Ayoros… Qui est cette personne ?

- C'est… un serveur… d'une boite de nuit… qui s'appelle Kanon… et que j'ai… rencontré… et…

Comment présenter les choses sans risquer d'avouer l'inavouable… ? En face de lui, Gabriel se fige. Ce prénom… Il regarde Ayoros. Ayoros qui ne sait rien… Ayoros et ses regards lancés vers Saga quand ce dernier est occupé à autre chose. Ayoros et la façon dont il rougit lorsque son patron lui sourit.

- Kanon ? Tu dis qu'il s'appelle Kanon ? murmure Gabriel d'une voix blanche.

Blanche, oui. Elle n'est pas calme. Elle est fondamentalement différente de son timbre usuel. Mais il n'y a guère que Saga qui pourrait saisir la nuance.

- Euh oui…, balbutie le nouvel adjoint.

- Est-ce qu'il ressemble à Saga ?

De franchement gêné et rougissant, Ayoros devient livide. Pourquoi lui poser cette question ? Comment Gabriel peut-il être au courant ?

- Mais enfin…

- Est-ce qu'il ressemble à Saga ? lui demande à nouveau le bras droit de Saga.

Il semble presque énervé par son refus de répondre.

- Euh… et bien c'est que… en fait…c'est… son sosie parfait… c'est…

Ayoros ne sait pas toujours pas comment s'en sortir… Il a peur de voir les questions continuer, de voir son secret révélé. Mais Gabriel ne semble plus l'écouter. Au ralenti, il pose sa tasse sur son bureau.

- Il faut que je le rencontre. Mais avant toute chose, pas un mot à Saga. Pas un mot… à personne. Il faut que je vérifie avant de lui en parler.

- Vérifier quoi ?

- Qu'il est bien qui je pense qu'il est. Ayoros… Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur cet homme.

Et voilà. Il lui a donné tous les renseignements utiles… c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il lui a parlé de l'Oblivion et de sa collocation avec Milo, occultant volontairement la nature de sa relation avec Kanon. Et maintenant, Gabriel est parti sans rien lui expliquer, en lui répétant qu'il voulait être sûr avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit… Il a dû trouver son adresse. Et Ayoros se sent atrocement mal. Que se passera-t-il quand les deux hommes se rencontreront ? Que dira Kanon ? Pourquoi est-il si important ? Il n'arrive même plus à réfléchir. Que se passera-t-il si jamais Saga… découvre ce qu'il a fait ? Il devrait sortir. Il devrait aller manger. Seul. Il a besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

Paris – Montmartre

Dans le salon, Milo s'est assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, juste à côté de Kanon. Comme ça, il peut le rassurer et surveiller leur nouvel invité. Un mec riche et fier apparemment. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont il se tient, tellement droit sur ce canapé défoncé. On a presque l'impression qu'il ne le touche pas… et pourtant il semble être relativement à l'aise. Pas trop dégouté par l'aspect de l'appartement, alors que bon… Milo a comme un doute que l'ambiance soit la même chez lui. Il a l'air d'un prince, débarqué chez quelques uns de ses sujets de base. Milo fronce les sourcils : il n'aime pas les princes. Encore moins lorsqu'ils viennent chambouler son quotidien… Il faut qu'il se calme. Cet homme ne vient pas lui voler Kanon… Cet homme ne veut pas de mal à Kanon. Cet homme… boit son café. Il a accepté de boire quelque chose… C'est plutôt un bon signe, non ? Et puis, il n'a pas l'air méchant… juste complètement coincé.

- Votre café… est délicieux, fait doucement Gabriel.

Il a une voix parfaitement neutre. Milo fronce légèrement les sourcils. C'est rare de ne percevoir aucun sentiment dans le timbre de quelqu'un. Les gens ont tous leur mélodie propre. Leurs voix racontent toutes qui ils sont… et là, Milo ne ressent rien. Enfin rien d'évident. Ça a un petit côté intelligence artificielle… C'est ça. Il a un petit côté androïde… Très beau, et très froid. C'est bizarre.

- Merci, répond le DJ. Bon… on va pas tourner dix ans autour du pot. Tu attends quoi de nous ? Tu veux quoi ?

- Cela me semble évident. Je souhaite que Saga retrouve son frère. Vous lui avez énormément manqué, tout au long de sa vie, explique Gabriel en regardant Kanon. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, considérant qu'il n'avait que dix-huit mois lors de votre enlèvement, il ne s'en est jamais remis. Votre absence a toujours été extrêmement perceptible au sein de votre famille. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que Saga pense continuellement à vous, sans vous avoir vraiment connu. Vos parents, votre mère surtout, n'ont jamais pu vous oublier, ou simplement faire leur deuil…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande Kanon.

- Que votre mère n'a jamais admis votre mort. Je pense qu'une part d'elle a continué d'espérer, jusqu'à la fin, de vous voir réapparaître.

- La fin… Vous voulez dire… qu'elle est… morte ?

- Oui. Ainsi que votre père. Je suis désolé.

Le choc est rude pour Kanon… ou pas. Il n'a pas eu le temps de penser qu'il allait retrouver ses parents. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. C'est étrange. Il devrait probablement se sentir très triste et là… c'est juste indistinct, confus. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est encore sous le choc de toute cette matinée. Sûrement. Enfin… Même son frère n'arrive pas vraiment à avoir une réalité dans son esprit. C'est bizarre de se dire qu'il a un frère. C'est bizarre de se dire qu'il a une famille. C'est même bizarre de se dire qu'il a eu des parents, même s'ils sont morts. C'est bizarre de se dire qu'ils ont vécu. Il savait bien qu'il en avait… mais c'était une idée. Un concept. Un truc vague auquel il ne pensait jamais. Instinctivement, il se blottit contre Milo. Il se sent bien contre son meilleur ami.

- T'aurais pas pu dire ça avec… je sais pas, moi, moins brutalement ? gronde le DJ, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Kanon

- Je ne connais pas de moyen de faire ce genre d'annonces sans que ce soit douloureux. Il me semble qu'il vaut mieux que les choses soient claires dès le départ. Ce que je vous propose pour le moment, c'est de retrouver votre frère, et votre nom, évidemment. Pour ce qui est du reste, je pense que vous comprendrez que, bien qu'il me semble évident que nous ne pouvons vous dénier ce qui vous revient de droit, cela demandera davantage de temps. Et probablement une rapide enquête vous concernant. J'espère que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur.

- Le reste ? demande Milo en fronçant les sourcils. Une enquête ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Je veux parler de l'aspect financier de cette affaire. Notamment de vos droits sur Sanctuary. Quant à l'enquête, il sera absolument nécessaire que nous connaissions votre passé, afin de pouvoir parer à certaines indiscrétions vous concernant qui pourrait déstabiliser la compagnie.

- Je… ne comprends pas…, murmure Kanon, complètement perdu. L'aspect financier de quoi ?

- Si vous êtes bien le jumeau de Saga, ce dont personnellement je ne doute pas un instant, la moitié de ce qu'il a vous revient logiquement.

- La moitié… ?

- Bien sûr. Je sais que Saga sera de mon avis et que cela aurait été la volonté de vos parents. Enfin, nous aurons tout le temps de reparler de ces points. Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec cela. Mais ils ne doivent pas être négligés, vous devez en être conscient… Il ne s'agit pas là de détails anodins. Pour la fortune personnelle de Saga, cela se réglera rapidement, j'en suis certain, mais pour Sanctuary… Notre situation actuelle est particulièrement délicate. Votre éventuelle intégration, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la compagnie si vous la souhaitez…

- Mais je… non… enfin, je…, le coupe Kanon en balbutiant.

- Oui. Pardon. Nous en reparlerons en temps utile. Veuillez m'excuser. J'ai tendance à considérer d'abord les aspects techniques. Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer.

- Ce n'est rien…

- Je ne veux pas paraître trop curieux et me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… quand vous parlez de fortune, cela fait beaucoup d'argent ? murmure Shun d'une toute petite voix.

Gabriel regarde en direction de Kanon, donc les yeux semble lui indiquer qu'il aimerait, lui aussi, avoir la réponse à la question de l'adolescent. Gabriel soupire.

- Je ne suis pas comptable, ni pour Saga, ni pour Sanctuary, je ne saurais donc vous donner une réponse précise. Mais en dehors même de la compagnie, cela doit se monter à plusieurs dizaines de millions d'euros.

Milo laisse échapper un hoquet de stupeur, tandis que l'adolescent essaie d'imaginer Kanon en multimillionnaire…

- Je vais prendre une douche, murmure ce dernier faiblement.

Milo le regarde, véritablement inquiet. Il n'aime pas ce ton et il n'aime pas les douches… Et il trouve la confirmation de ses craintes sur le visage et dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Evoquer l'argent lui a rappelé Rhadamanthe Judge… et ça, c'est pas bon.

- Kanon…

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche, Milo…

Le DJ soupire et le laisse partir vers la salle de bains… A peine a-t-il franchi le seuil de la porte que Milo s'effondre dans le canapé et balance un coup de poing dans les coussins, qui fait sursauter Shun. Le DJ lui adresse un regard d'excuse.

- Désolé… je voulais pas te faire peur. Je devrais pas m'énerver comme ça.

- C'est rien… C'est juste que je suis un peu stressé depuis ce matin…

- Je sais… allez, viens là.

Le DJ tend les bras, et Shun bondit hors de son fauteuil, pour venir se blottir contre la présence rassurante de son mentor.

- Tu connais les Judge ? demande Milo à Gabriel tout en berçant doucement Shun.

- Judge Inc. est un de nos plus sérieux concurrents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur Rhadamanthe ?

- C'est le plus jeune des trois frères Judge. Il s'occupe des aspects financiers et juridiques des affaires de l'Empire.

- Non mais… je voulais dire sur lui, sur un plan plus… personnel. Tes infos, là, on trouve les mêmes sur internet…

- Je ne le connais pas personnellement. Je doute que quelqu'un le connaisse d'ailleurs. Lors des soirées où nous nous croisons, il ne parle pratiquement qu'avec l'un de ses frères, Eaque. J'ai eu l'occasion de constater qu'il s'emporte assez facilement. Au moindre écart de conduite, il s'enfuit… Eaque part à sa recherche et le reste de la famille tente de faire oublier l'incident. Ils tiennent à lui, c'est une évidence. Mais ils redoutent son comportement.

- Je vois…

Milo reste un moment à réfléchir, tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux de Shun qui n'ose rien dire.

- Puis-je vous demander… ce qui vous lie à lui ? demande Gabriel.

- Plus rien, tranche le DJ. Et je vais veiller à ce que ça continue comme ça. Et surtout, je veux pas que tu parles de lui devant Kanon. Ce type, il existe pas. Il faut qu'on le raye de sa vie.

- Milo…, proteste faiblement Shun. Tu crois pas que c'est à Kanon de décider ?

- Il est pas en état de décider de quoique ce soit, et encore moins de faire ce qui est bon pour lui.

- T'es vraiment bizarre avec cette histoire…, constate l'adolescent.

- Plus que d'habitude ? demande le DJ.

- Oui.

- Bah ça doit être grave alors… Va plutôt dans la chambre et va relire le script de Geist, au lieu de dire des bêtises. Ou réviser tes cours. J'ai promis à Ikki que tu bosserais pour ton bac, cette semaine.

Shun n'est évidemment pas dupe de la diversion… mais il obéit tout de même. Cela ne sert à rien d'attaquer Milo de front. Et puis il doit bien reconnaître qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup Rhadamanthe non plus de toute façon, et qu'il pense, lui aussi, que Kanon est bien mieux sans ce cinglé blond, mais… ils n'ont quand même pas le droit de décider pour lui… Shun soupire et rentre dans la chambre de Milo tandis que dans le salon, Gabriel repose sa tasse de café sur la table basse.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? demande le DJ.

- A quel propos ?

- La suite des festivités. T'as un faux air de Sean Connery dans _Octobre rouge_…

Gabriel hausse un sourcil.

- « Fiston, les russes ne sont pas des hommes à agir sans un plan… », fait Milo en prenant une grosse voix le temps de la citation, et t'as bien l'air russe pour le coup. T'as pas vu le film ?

- Non. Et je vous ai d'ores et déjà tout dit. Je souhaite présenter Kanon à Saga, l'aider à retrouver son nom et sa place et à faire valoir ses droits, suivant ce qu'ils décideront ensemble.

- Tu laisserais Kanon reprendre sa vie d'avant ?

- Je préfèrerais qu'il reste auprès de Saga. Sa vie pourrait être plus facile…

- Tu crois qu'il est pas heureux, ici ? demande Milo, agressif.

- Je parlais de Saga. Je ne veux pas déranger votre vie.

- C'est ce que tu fais pourtant. Tu débarques, tu lui dis qu'il a une famille, qu'il est riche… tu crois quoi ? Que c'est pas le genre de trucs qui dérangent une vie, comme tu dis ?

- Cette vie que je m'apprête à lui montrer, c'est la sienne. Que vous le vouliez ou non. Auriez-vous peur qu'il quitte votre emprise ?

- Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? demande le DJ, ouvertement méfiant.

- Que vous êtes visiblement dominant dans votre relation et…

Milo bondit pour atterrir à quelques centimètres de Gabriel et planter une nouvelle fois ses yeux bleus dans les orbes glacés.

- T'as aucune idée de ce qu'est ma relation avec Kanon. T'as aucune idée de qui est Kanon. De ce qu'a été sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors on va mettre les choses au point tous les deux. Je critique pas ta relation avec ton patron, et tu t'occupes pas de la mienne avec Kanon.

- Ma relation… ?

- Je sais que tu couches avec lui. Ayoros l'a dit à Kanon et Kanon me l'a dit. Et pourtant tu débarques en disant que tu es son meilleur ami, et son bras droit. Je pourrais faire plein de remarques, mais je dis rien, t'as vu ? Alors, tu la fermes, toi aussi. Je te permets pas de nous juger. Kanon, c'est pas tes affaires.

- Ce sont les miennes, puisque ce sont celles de Saga.

- Ça, c'est pas encore prouvé.

- Si. Ils sont frères. Vous aussi, vous le comprendrez, aussitôt que vous aurez vu Saga. Ecoutez… je sais parfaitement ce que vous ressentez.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, tu vois…

- Si je me fie à ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, vous tenez à Kanon autant que je tiens à Saga. Il… est ma seule famille. Et j'ai été la sienne, depuis la mort de ses parents. Une part de moi craint, en ce moment même, de le voir s'éloigner de moi au profit de son frère. Mais nous n'avons pas le droit, ni vous, ni moi, de les priver l'un de l'autre. Ce serait égoïste… et ce serait faire insulte aux liens qui nous unissent à eux. Je veux croire que Saga continuera à voir en moi son meilleur ami. Je l'espère… Mais quoiqu'il en soit, mes craintes n'ont pas à le priver de ce qui lui manque depuis des années.

- T'as pas l'air d'avoir peur…

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de démonstratif.

Milo regarde Gabriel et finit par se laisser aller dans le canapé, juste à côté de lui. C'est vrai qu'il a peur de voir Kanon le quitter, bien qu'il lui ait assuré que ça n'arriverait pas. Combien de gens déjà lui ont dit qu'ils resteraient ? Pas qu'il leur en veuille. Non. Il est content pour eux. Pour de vrai. C'est toujours space de les voir partir… mais c'est comme ça que les choses doivent être. Il sert de refuge pour des animaux blessés. Quand ils sont guéris, ils doivent retourner à la vie sauvage. C'est là qu'est leur place. Et comme ça… ils iront peut-être répandre le message ailleurs. Mais personne n'est jamais resté aussi longtemps que Kanon. Shina est toujours dans le coin, mais… avec Kanon, ils partagent vraiment tout. C'est pas pareil. Et puis il a jamais couché avec Kanon. Il ne sait pas trop ce que ça change, mais ça change quelque chose, c'est évident. Kanon, c'est pas juste un éclopé, c'est clair. Kanon, c'est son meilleur ami. Il lui manquera vraiment le jour où il partira. Ça fera un grand vide. Et Milo n'a jamais vraiment aimé le vide.

- Tu te trompes, finit-il par avouer sans regarder Gabriel. Y a pas de dominant ou de dominé, entre Kanon et moi. C'est juste qu'il a parfois tendance à se précipiter. J'ai pas envie qu'il se brûle les ailes. Elles ont été déjà pas mal cramées. Et malgré ça, c'est quelqu'un qui rêve encore, tu sais. C'est rare les gens qui ont souffert autant que lui et qui arrivent encore à rêver. Je veux pas qu'il perde ça. Je veux pas qu'il souffre inutilement. Je veux pas qu'il devienne aigri. J'ai trop peur… de ce qui pourrait arriver. J'ai tout le temps l'impression qu'il se balade sur la corde raide. C'est pire ces derniers temps. Une pichenette et il pourrait basculer dans le vide…

- Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal, je vous assure. Pas plus que nous ne souhaitons le voir abandonner sa vie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Tu sais même pas comment réagira son frangin, si c'est bien son frangin…

- Je connais Saga. Je sais qu'il voudra son frère près de lui… mais qu'il ne l'obligera pas à vivre une vie dont il ne voudrait pas. Il ne force jamais personne.

- T'es amoureux de lui ? De Saga, je veux dire.

- Je croyais que notre relation ne vous concernait pas ?

- C'était juste une question.

- Non. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Mais je tiens à lui. Et j'espère vraiment que de retrouver son frère pourra l'aider…

- L'aider ?

Le visage de Gabriel se ferme presque imperceptiblement et un léger voile passe dans ses yeux. Pas suffisamment léger, cependant, pour échapper au regard acéré de Milo.

- Saga… est souffrant. Retrouver son frère pourrait… lui permettre de trouver une raison de se battre contre la maladie.

- Quelle maladie ?

- Je… ne sais pas. Je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir de son nom.

Milo regarde un instant Gabriel et se lève.

- Je vais me refaire du café. T'en veux ?

- Oui. Avec plaisir, merci.

* * *

Dans la salle de bains, Kanon laisse couler l'eau chaude sur son crâne.

Saga… Il essaie de penser à son probable frère, mais son esprit revient toujours à sa statue. Il a l'impression d'être perdu, d'être un poisson et d'avoir été jeté au milieu d'un océan trop vaste pour qu'il arrive à le comprendre. Alors il se raccroche à des choses qui lui importent. Qui lui importent vraiment. À des questions qu'il se pose. Moins fondamentales, évidemment, que de savoir qui il est et d'où il vient, mais il n'est pas en état de penser à celles là, alors... C'est comme s'il les fuyait… et c'est auprès de sa statue que son esprit trouve refuge. Dans la douleur. Peut-être parce que c'est un sentiment qui lui est familier. Que c'est une sensation qu'il connait. Il repense à sa statue. À l'abîme doré… à ses mains… À ses mains bandées. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est fait ? Qu'est-ce que pouvaient bien cacher ces pansements et ces gants ? Et puis il y a cette idée qui vient de germer dans son esprit. S'il devient riche… est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour qu'ils puissent se revoir, pour que sa statue change d'opinion à son sujet et qu'ils… se retrouvent ? En même temps… Il a entendu le début de conversation à propos des Judge. Des concurrents… Cela veut dire que Rhadamanthe connait Saga. Ayoros a immédiatement vu la ressemblance. Et ce type, Gabriel, il lui semble évident qu'ils sont jumeaux. Alors pourquoi sa statue n'a jamais rien dit, hein ? Si ça se trouve… lui aussi voulait juste se taper Saga… Si ça se trouve… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a jamais voulu savoir son nom. Juste pour pouvoir imaginer que c'était Saga en face de lui. Et quand il a compris qu'Ayoros payait Kanon justement pour ça… et bah, il a voulu aller jusqu'au bout de son fantasme… Et s'il est venu, s'il lui a proposé de l'argent, c'est parce que c'était pas Kanon qu'il voulait. Il voulait que Kanon joue encore ce rôle…

L'eau coule le long de ses joues. L'eau de la douche et l'eau de ses larmes.

Il aurait dû comprendre. Un serveur, comme lui, ça ne peut pas intéresser un type comme sa statue. Il a aucune éducation, il connait rien. Sa statue a dû tout lui apprendre, patiemment. Il a dû lui montrer comment se comporter… Il lui a appris à apprécier les alcools de qualité… et puis sur les chevaux, et tout le reste. Dans leurs conversations, comme il a dû être ridicule avec ses questions… et comment il faut que je m'habille, et qu'est ce que ça veut dire, et pourquoi est ce que ceci, et comment ça se fait que cela…

Mais lui, il l'aimait sa statue. Vraiment. Vraiment. Maintenant… il a juste mal. Parce qu'il se rend compte que ce n'était même pas lui qu'il désirait. C'était même pas après son corps qu'il en avait. C'était Saga. Ça a toujours été Saga. C'est forcément ça.

Et pourtant… c'est son prénom et pas celui de Saga que sa statue a hurlé quand Milo l'a jeté hors de l'appartement. Alors peut-être que… Non. Il devrait arrêter de rêver. Il devrait arrêter de penser à lui. Cela ne mène nulle part. C'est juste bon à le faire souffrir davantage. Il faut qu'il pense à d'autres choses. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il faut qu'il se force à penser à son frère, à ce monde... à cette vie qu'il va découvrir et qui aurait dû être la sienne. Peut-être qu'il faut qu'il se concentre et qu'il se focalise sur le fait d'apprendre qui il aurait dû être. Ça a l'air compliqué. Ça va lui demander beaucoup d'énergie. Ça pourrait… Ça l'aidera peut-être à savoir qui il est. Ça l'aidera peut-être à oublier sa statue… Et puis… Milo a raison. Tant qu'il ira pas bien dans sa tête, ça sert pas à grand-chose d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un… avec lui. Bordel… Il en est encore là. Il en est toujours là. Il continue à espérer qu'il peut construire quelque chose avec sa statue. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il faut qu'il pense… à autre chose. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser à… lui. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête. Il faut qu'il fasse un effort. Il faut qu'il pense à Saga. Oui, voilà. Penser à Saga…

Il prend une grande respiration, coupe l'eau, passe une main sur son visage et sort de la douche. Il faudra quand même qu'il essaie de se renseigner… Il ne sait pas comment, mais il faut qu'il sache si… Rhadamanthe Judge est amoureux de Saga Gemini. Il en a besoin. C'est vraiment important pour lui. Même si sa statue n'en voulait qu'à ses fesses… faites qu'au moins ce soient pas celles d'un autre. Faudra juste qu'il essaie de faire ça discrètement. Pour pas que Milo l'apprenne. Parce que ça risquerait de l'énerver. Il ne veut pas énerver Milo.

Il se sèche, se rhabille, se donne un coup de peigne et ressort de la salle de bains. Sur le canapé, le DJ et Gabriel se sont sensiblement rapprochés. Milo accorde un léger sourire à son meilleur ami et se met à crier.

- Shun ! La salle de bains est libre ! Va prendre ta douche ! On va sortir et tu nous accompagnes !

- On va sortir ? demande Kanon.

- Bah, faut bien que tu rencontres ton frère. Alors on va bouger en famille. Ça te dérange pas ? demande-t-il à Gabriel.

- Pas le moins du monde. Je vais juste téléphoner à Saga pour qu'il nous attende pour aller déjeuner.

* * *

Paris – La Défense

Il est pratiquement treize heures et Saga regarde la pendule de son bureau. Gabriel l'a appelé il y a plus d'une demi-heure maintenant… pratiquement quarante-cinq minutes, en lui demandant d'annuler ses rendez-vous de cet après-midi. Que lui cache-t-il ? Ayoros sait quelque chose, c'est une évidence. C'est autant une évidence que le fait qu'il refuse d'en parler et qu'il a fui, littéralement, le bureau vers onze heures et demi, et qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu. Que peut bien préparer son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi tant de secrets ? Gabriel ne lui fait jamais de surprises. Même pour ses anniversaires, il sait toujours ce que son ami va lui acheter. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi lui ferait-il des cachoteries ? En plus… maintenant, il est stressé. Et c'est mauvais pour son foie.

On frappe à la porte.

- Entrez.

Saga pousse un soupir de déception en voyant apparaître Mikael et Angelo.

- Cache ta joie, Saga, s'amuse l'infirmier. On pourrait croire que ça te fait plaisir de nous voir.

- Pardon… c'est juste que j'espérais que ce soit Gaby.

- Il est où, d'ailleurs ?

- Aucune idée. Il est parti à dix heures et demie… et il m'a appelé tout à l'heure en me disant qu'il fallait que je l'attende ici. Et que je ne prévois rien cet après-midi… Vous n'êtes pas dans le coup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dans quel coup ? demande Angelo.

- Celui qu'il me prépare…

- C'est une question stupide, Saga, remarque Mikael. Si on en faisait partie, on ne te le dirait pas.

- Et tu me laisserais me ronger les sangs ?

- Fais-lui un peu confiance. Gabriel n'est pas du genre à faire n'importe quoi.

- Il n'est pas non plus du genre à s'absenter de son travail…, remarque judicieusement Saga.

- Il te prépare peut-être une sortie romantique en amoureux…, suggère l'infirmier dans un sourire.

- Mika… épargne-moi ce genre d'idioties, s'il-te-plait, ça nous fera gagner du temps.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose en l'attendant ? demande Angelo.

L'ancien policier s'est dirigé vers le bar où les jus de fruits ont remplacé les alcools.

- Un jus de litchi pour moi, s'il en reste, fait Mikael en venant s'installer dans un des fauteuils.

Saga se lève de son bureau et va prendre place en face de lui tout en commandant son jus de raisin. Angelo les rejoint en leur apportant leur consommation et s'accoude au fauteuil de son compagnon.

- Tu ne bois rien, toi ? lui demande Mikael

- Pas soif.

- Alors pourquoi… ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Y a vraiment des moments où j'ai l'impression qu'on ne vit pas sur la même planète, toi et moi, rétorque Mikael en relevant les yeux vers son amant.

Angelo hausse les épaules.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a pas grand monde sur la mienne. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais en changer.

- Tu en es où avec tes séances chez ce psy, au fait ? demande Saga.

- Nulle part. C'est un con.

- Ah… ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins…, s'amuse son patron.

- Tu sais, Angie… si tu ne fais pas un minimum d'effort…

- Me saoule pas, Mika. C'est un con, c'est tout. Et je te ferai remarquer que je fais des progrès.

- Contraint et forcé…

- Peut-être mais c'est déjà ça. Et toi, au fait, comment ça se passe avec ton nouveau secrétaire ? demande l'ancien policier.

Saga relève les yeux de son verre de jus de raisin.

- Avec Shiva ? Bien. Il faut encore qu'il prenne ses marques, c'est évident, mais j'ai l'impression que le choix de Shaka a été tout à fait judicieux. Mais c'est étrange de ne plus avoir la voix d'Ayoros à l'autre bout du téléphone. Je sais que c'est bête, mais… j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est lui qui va décrocher.

- Il ne vient pas te voir ? demande Mikael, étonné par la petite moue triste de son patron.

- Si… mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Là, il vient juste pour travailler.

- Parce que c'était pas pour le boulot qu'il venait te voir avant ?

- Si mais... il venait parfois me proposer un café, ou me demander si je voulais qu'il me ramène quelque chose du snack quand je restais un peu tard…

- Bref, il te chouchoutait… et ça te manque, constate le Suédois avec un sourire ironique.

- Il y a un peu de ça, en effet, confesse Saga en reposant son verre vide.

C'est même tout à fait ça, il doit bien le reconnaître. Shiva a la même réserve que Shaka à son égard. Saga ne doute pas un instant de leurs compétences, mais… Avec Ayoros, il avait le sentiment d'être entouré d'affection. Là… nettement moins. Et puis maintenant, Ayoros l'évite…

- Tu sais, fait Mikael, tout s'arrangerait peut-être si tu lui disais clairement ce que tu éprouves pour lui, hein. Si ça se trouve, c'est le fait de voir vos rapports changer qui le perturbe.

- Quand est-ce que tu as parlé avec Gaby ? demande Saga mi-amusé, mi-fataliste.

- Samedi, à la manucure, évidemment.

- Je devrais vous interdire d'y aller ensemble…

- Tu n'en as pas le droit. La manucure du samedi est un acquis social.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Tu demanderas à Gaby. Il te dira exactement la même chose.

- Que suis-je sensé dire ?

Saga se retourne brutalement vers la porte qui s'est ouverte sans le moindre bruit, tandis que Mikael s'est levé d'un bond. Depuis le seuil de la porte, Gabriel les regarde calmement, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'a pas été annoncé. Shiva est parti déjeuner avec Shaka, depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Gabriel ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?

L'empressement de son meilleur ami ne semble pas le perturber outre mesure.

- A Montmartre, répond-il calmement.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas… ?

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que j'aimerais vous présenter. A toi en particulier, Saga.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Mais Gabriel ne prend pas la peine de répondre au début de question de son meilleur ami. Il se retourne vers la porte, l'ouvre davantage.

- Si vous voulez bien entrer…

Il s'écarte pour laisser place à un homme… un homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux pers, qui semble hésiter en franchissant le seuil de la porte. Un homme dont le regard fait rapidement le tour des présents pour s'arrêter sur l'homme assis, seul dans son fauteuil. Cet homme assis qui lui ressemblerait exactement s'il avait quelques kilos de plus et l'air moins fatigué. Cet homme qui le regarde, les lèvres tremblantes. Cet homme qui porte une main à sa bouche ouverte pour contenir un cri qu'il n'est pas en état de pousser. Cet homme dont les yeux se chargent de larmes. Cet homme… qui doit être Saga. Cet homme qui est Saga. Cet homme qui est son frère. Son jumeau. Son autre lui. C'est là, comme une évidence qui résonne dans sa tête. Il vient de trouver la réponse à ce vide qui l'a hanté toute sa vie et que seul Milo avait réussi à combler jusqu'à présent. Il peut enfin mettre un visage sur cette absence qu'il ressentait quand il regardait la mer, sur ce malaise qui l'habitait. Sur cette impression, parfois, que quelqu'un d'autre aurait dû se trouver là, que quelqu'un aurait dû surgir de derrière les rochers. Sur ce sentiment, confus, d'être incomplet. De ne pas être tout à fait quelqu'un. Sur ce manque qu'il a essayé de combler de toutes les façons possibles sans jamais y parvenir totalement, sans même avoir conscience de sa présence.

Ce manque a un nom et un visage, maintenant. Il s'appelle Saga.

Saga pleure doucement, à présent. Il pose sa main libre sur l'accoudoir et fait mine de vouloir se lever. Aussitôt, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, sans en avoir pris la décision consciente, Kanon se retrouve agenouillé aux pieds de son frère. Il le prend doucement dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué…, murmure-t-il tout bas, la gorge nouée.

C'est stupide comme phrase. Mais c'est bien la seule qu'il peut prononcer en cet instant. Et comme une réponse, Saga s'effondre contre lui, en cachant ses sanglots et son visage dans la chevelure bleue de son jumeau, crispant ses doigts autour de son pull. Saga n'est pas triste pourtant. Il n'est pas heureux non plus. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il est en cet instant. Ou plutôt si. Il sait exactement ce qu'il est. Ou ce qu'il n'est plus, en tout cas. Il n'est plus seul. Parce que son frère est là. Enfin.

Alors que les jumeaux s'enlacent, Mikael et Angelo glissent sans bruit jusqu'à Gabriel qui a été rejoint par Milo et Shun. Le DJ serre presque convulsivement l'adolescent contre lui. Saga est bien le jumeau de Kanon, cela ne fait aucun doute. Kanon va vouloir partir… comme tous les autres. Et il n'aura aucun droit de le retenir. Alors Milo essaie de sourire. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, après tout.

De son côté, Mikael n'en croit pas ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Qui… ? Comment… ?

- Le jumeau de Saga. Kanon.

- Saga a un jumeau ? Depuis quand ?

- Approximativement… le jour de sa naissance, rétorque Gabriel.

- Non mais ça je m'en… hé ! Tu te moquerais pas de moi, par hasard ?

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun humour, Mika…, lui répond le bras droit de Saga avec un sourire en coin. Nous devrions les laisser seuls. Je doute qu'ils aient vraiment besoin de spectateurs, en ce moment. Et puis, nous devrions commander à manger.

Milo regarde Kanon qui tient toujours son frère dans ses bras. Gabriel a raison. Pour le moment, ils n'ont pas besoin d'eux. Reste à espérer que… quand ils se seront retrouvés, ils n'oublieront pas trop leurs meilleurs amis respectifs. Alors Milo se retourne vers la porte et pousse très légèrement Shun, qui lui obéit et emboite le pas d'Angelo et Mikael. Le dernier à quitter la pièce est Gabriel, qui jette un dernier regard en direction des jumeaux, avant de refermer doucement la porte.

Une fois dans le bureau du secrétaire de Saga, il se retrouve face au regard inquisiteur d'Angelo.

- Tu l'as trouvé où ? lui demande l'ancien policier.

- A Montmartre. Chez Monsieur, ajoute-il en indiquant Milo du regard.

- Comment ?

- Ayoros l'a rencontré dans une discothèque. Je n'ai pas les détails. Je ne m'y suis pas beaucoup intéressé, à vrai dire. Quand il a parlé d'un dénommé Kanon… il avait l'air tellement gêné…

- C'est clair que c'est pas un prénom courant de toute façon. T'as su ça quand ?

- Ce matin.

- Et t'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler ?

- J'ai considéré qu'il ne servait à rien de battre le rappel des troupes avant d'être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien du jumeau de Saga.

- J'aurais pu le vérifier, moi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais vous présenter les personnes qui accompagnent Kanon. Milo. Son colocataire. Ou plutôt la personne qui héberge Kanon, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et dans ses bras, c'est Shun.

- Je suis un de ses disciples, répond l'adolescent en relevant les yeux vers son mentor.

- Un disciple ? relève Angelo en même temps qu'un sourcil.

- C'est juste une façon de dire que je lui donne des cours pour qu'il devienne DJ..., murmure Milo qui ne peut s'empêcher de regarder en direction de la porte qui le sépare de son meilleur ami et de son frère.

- Vous êtes DJ ? fait l'ancien policier continuant son interrogatoire d'un ton peu aimable.

- Oui.

- Milo est le plus grand DJ de la capitale ! assure Shun. Il remplit l'Oblivion cinq soirs par semaine, juste sur son nom !

- C'est toi qui mixe à l'Oblivion ? s'étonne Mikael.

- Ouais. Tu connais ?

- De réputation. Des amis à moi m'ont parlé de toi… enfin de cette boite plutôt.

- Tu as des amis qui trainent dans des boites louches ? gronde aussitôt Angelo plus protecteur que jamais et ne laissant guère de doute sur l'opinion désastreuse qu'il se fait de la vie noctambule et parisienne.

- Pas louche, Angie, le reprend aussitôt Mikael. L'Oblivion est la boite la plus clean de tout Paris de ce que j'en sais. Et oui, j'ai des amis qui ont une vie nocturne, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître.

- Qui ?

- Le mec chez qui je m'habille, figure-toi.

- Ce Misty ?

- Oui.

- T'es un client de Misty ? fait Milo qui, pour le coup, semble s'intéresser à autre chose qu'au panneau de bois.

- Oui. Tu le connais ?

- Ouais. Je connais tous les clients réguliers de l'Oblivion. Et il vient presque tous les soirs.

- C'est un de tes exs, Milo ? demande Shun, presque innocemment.

- Oui. Mais je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de cette question.

- C'était juste pour savoir…

- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de le savoir ?

- Pas grand-chose, reconnait l'adolescent. Je suis désolé, je voulais pas t'embêter.

- Tu m'embêtes pas. Mais garde tes questions pour les choses importantes. Et donc vous, vous êtes ?

- Angelo Di Morte, et Mikael Afronsson, répond aussitôt Mikael. Nous sommes les gardes-du-corps de Saga.

- Des gardes-du-corps ?

- C'est cela…, fait l'infirmier en souriant. Bon alors, vous voulez manger quoi ? Gaby ?

Gabriel tressaille très légèrement. Pendant la conversation dont il n'a pratiquement rien écouté, il n'a cessé de penser à Saga… et à Kanon, par la force des choses.

- Chinois. Milo, suis-je en droit supposer que vous pourrez commander pour Kanon ?

- T'es complètement en droit, comme tu dis, confirme le DJ.

* * *

De l'autre côté du panneau de bois, dans les bras de Kanon, Saga commence à sécher ses larmes, tandis que son jumeau se remet lui aussi du choc. Il a un frère. C'est devenu une réalité. Une réalité qu'il peut toucher. Qu'il serre, en ce moment même, dans ses bras. C'est étrange. Mais c'est agréable. Cela fait du bien, de se sentir… complet.

- Comment… est-ce possible ? parvient enfin à demander Saga.

- C'est pas important ça, murmure Kanon. Moi, ce que je veux savoir c'est comment tu vas.

- Bien…

- Tu mens. Gabriel là… il nous a dit que tu étais malade. Et puis t'es tout maigre. Et puis tu as une tête de malade, de toute façon. Alors me dis pas que tu vas bien. Même si on se connait pas, je suis pas un débile. Et puis… tu crois pas que ce serait bien qu'on se dise la vérité ? Ce serait plus simple, non, pour rattraper le temps perdu…

- Je… ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- Ah bah, c'est super comme phrase pour rassurer les gens, ça…, constate Kanon.

Saga laisse échapper un petit rire.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très approprié. Tu as raison. Tu… es mon frère, murmure Saga en se blottissant davantage contre son jumeau. Tu as le droit de savoir. Je suis malade, c'est vrai. C'est plutôt grave. Mais ça va en ce moment. J'ai un nouveau traitement qui est efficace, même s'il me fatigue un peu. Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Il faudra simplement… que tu passes des examens.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour s'assurer que tu n'as rien. C'est une maladie chronique et les médecins pensent qu'une part de l'origine pourrait être génétique... Enfin, personne n'en sait rien. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je suis malade. Alors je voudrais juste m'assurer que mon frère va bien…

Saga s'est écarté légèrement pour pouvoir voir le visage de son jumeau… qui fronce un peu les sourcils. Kanon a un visage très expressif. Plus expressif que le sien en tout cas.

- Hé ! Je suis pas malade… Enfin, je dois être un peu cinglé, ça c'est sûr, mais physiquement je vais bien, je t'assure.

- C'est ce que je disais aussi, au début. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Kanon. Pas encore, ajoute-t-il en se serrant à nouveau contre lui.

- C'est si grave que ça comme maladie ?

- Un peu, oui. Enfin avec les traitements, ça va…

- Ton séjour à l'hosto, c'était pour ça, hein ? T'as jamais eu la grippe en fait…

- Comment tu sais… ?

Oups. Boulette. Grosse boulette, même. En même temps, pas tant que ça… vu que Gabriel sait déjà que lui et Ayoros se connaissent… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Saga ne soit au courant.

- Je connais Ayoros, finit donc par admettre Kanon. C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

- Tu connais… ?

- Oui… Mais change pas de sujet.

_Ou plutôt laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir à ce que je peux te révéler de ma relation avec ton adjoint qui est raide dingue de toi, et qui se trouve être quelqu'un que j'apprécie… _Intérieurement, Kanon soupire. Autant pour l'honnêteté, la franchise et la sincérité. Et puis, de toute façon, en dehors même du fait qu'il aime bien Ayoros et qu'il ne tient pas vraiment à le mettre mal à l'aise en révélant à Saga ses sentiments, il n'est pas très sûr de vouloir que son frère apprenne ce qu'il a fait… Déjà qu'il n'est pas très sûr de vouloir qu'il apprenne qu'il s'est prostitué… Enfin, il faudra bien qu'il lui dise mais… si on pouvait éviter les détails avec Ayoros qui l'appelait Saga dans les chambres de l'Olympe… Se contenter des années avant sa rencontre avec Milo. Voilà. Ce sera un tout petit mensonge.

- Oui. C'était pour ça, confesse Saga qui tire du même coup son frère de ses réflexions. J'ai eu un moment où mon état s'est un peu aggravé. Mais ça va mieux, je t'assure. Mikael s'occupe bien de moi.

- C'est qui ça ?

- C'est…

Saga se dégage légèrement de l'étreinte de Kanon et regarde la pièce. Les deux frères réalisent enfin qu'on les a laissés seuls.

- Il était là, explique Saga tandis que son frère va s'asseoir sur la table, juste en face de lui. Mikael est un de mes amis et mon infirmier à domicile. Il fait aussi office de second garde du corps.

- De second… ?

- Oui… Après… ta disparition… maman n'a plus jamais voulu que je reste seul ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Kanon… je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça, mais… nos parents…

- Sont morts, je sais. Il me l'a dit.

- Qui ? Gabriel ?

- Oui. Il n'a pas vraiment pris de pincettes.

- Il en prend rarement… Ne lui en veux pas. C'est juste que parfois… il a une façon un peu froide de présenter les choses. Surtout quand elles le touchent. Il aimait beaucoup… nos parents.

- Ils étaient comment ? demande Kanon tout bas, en regardant ses chaussures.

Saga soupire légèrement, autant pour évacuer sa souffrance que pour essayer de ne pas s'effondrer devant le visage triste de Kanon. Et pour trouver les bons mots. Ne pas faire de ces parents que son frère ne connaitra jamais les héros qu'ils sont dans ses souvenirs, tout en respectant leur mémoire. Ce n'est pas une tâche aisée.

- Je les aimais beaucoup, fait-il après un petit moment. Papa était toujours très… élégant. Il a toujours dirigé Sanctuary avec beaucoup d'humanité et de droiture. C'était quelqu'un qui forçait l'admiration par le respect qu'il témoignait à toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Quant à Maman… elle était très belle, très douce… très triste aussi. Il n'y a pas une seconde où elle a cessé de penser à toi.

Saga déboutonne sa chemise et montre ses deux médaillons.

- C'est elle qui gardait le tien… Elle ne le quittait jamais. Et je n'ai fait que l'imiter après l'avoir récupéré. Maintenant… c'est à toi qu'il revient. Tu as une chaîne ?

- Non. Je porte pas de bijou.

- Dans ce cas… on t'en trouvera une et… tu feras ce que tu veux avec. C'est ta médaille. C'est à toi qu'elle doit revenir.

- Mouais… probablement…

- Cela… te pose problème ?

- Je sais pas… Enfin, c'est pas la médaille. C'est tout le reste… J'ai un peu de mal avec tout ça… Tu sais, je suis qu'un serveur de boite de nuit qui a appris un jour qu'il avait été enlevé quand il était bébé… et qui a consciencieusement éviter de se poser trop de questions sur son passé… Alors depuis ce matin et l'arrivée de Gabriel, j'en prends un peu plein la tête… un peu trop, pour tout te dire.

- Comment t'a-t-il trouvé ?

- Ayoros lui a parlé de moi… Après il a appelé le proprio de la boite où je bosse. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais il a dû réussir à le convaincre de lui filer mon adresse. Enfin, celle de Milo.

- Qui est Milo ?

- Quelqu'un qu'il faut absolument que tu rencontres. Sans lui, je serais pas là, aujourd'hui.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah… il m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui, je serais mort d'une overdose, je pense.

- D'une… ! Kanon ! Tu… t'es drogué ? Tu te drogues encore ? demande Saga, complètement paniqué.

- Du calme… Je me suis drogué, mais c'est fini. T'as pas t'inquiéter pour ça, fait-il à son… jumeau avec un air qui se veut rassurant. Je touche plus à rien. Je suis clean, maintenant. Grâce à Milo. C'est mon meilleur ami. Ça a été un peu comme mon frère…

- Comme Gaby pour moi.

- Je sais pas. Moi, je couche pas avec Milo...

- Comment… tu sais que…?

- A ton avis ?

- Gaby n'en aurait jamais parlé sans raison… Ce qui veut dire qu'Ayoros… est au courant ?

- Ça te pose problème ? Que lui, moi et Milo, on le sache… ?

- Ce Milo aussi ?

- J'ai pas de secret pour lui… Mais ça t'embête vraiment ? Tu sais, si c'est pour le fait d'être gay… je le suis aussi, hein… Ça nous fait un point commun, tiens.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, murmure Saga. Disons que je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que cela s'ébruite. Je connais quelques personnes qui se feraient une joie d'utiliser ce genre d'informations contre nous, enfin contre Sanctuary je veux dire… pour remettre en cause les compétences de Gabriel, par exemple. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de ce que je fais, ou que je ne veux pas que tu sois au courant. Mais… j'évolue dans un monde assez compliqué... La moindre rumeur, la plus petite erreur peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Je peux savoir… quels sont tes rapports exactement avec Ayoros ? Pourquoi t'en a-t-il parlé ?

- Tu finiras par être au courant de toute façon…, fait Kanon en baissant les yeux. Ayoros et moi, on est sorti ensemble.

- Pardon ? fait Saga en encaissant difficilement le choc.

- En fait, il m'a abordé parce que je te ressemblais. Et puis après, on a discuté… et puis une chose en entrainant une autre… on s'est retrouvé à sortir ensemble. On s'est séparé y a un mois à peu près. Mais c'est quelqu'un que j'aime bien.

- Je comprends mieux…

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'il était bizarre ces derniers temps… Rupture amoureuse. Ce n'est jamais facile à gérer. Et moi qui pensais que c'était parce qu'il ne gérait pas la pression de son nouveau poste… Il faudra que je lui présente des excuses. Je peux te demander pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

- C'était pas le bon… Y a pas vraiment d'intérêt à rester avec quelqu'un à partir du moment où tu as compris que t'as pas envie de construire un truc sérieux…

Le regard de Kanon se détourne, et Saga regarde son frère, suspicieux.

- Tu es déjà tombé amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…, finit par confesser Kanon tout bas, après un long silence.

- Mauvais souvenir ?

- Plutôt…

_D'autant que c'est très probablement de toi dont rêve le mec dont je suis dingue, mon cher frère que je viens de rencontrer… _Nouveau soupir mental. Il ne peut pas en vouloir à Saga. Et il s'est promis d'essayer d'oublier sa statue.

- J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

- Je comprends. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas raviver d'anciennes douleurs… Je crois… J'ai simplement envie de te connaître. De tout savoir de toi. Ce qu'a été ta vie toutes ses années… ce que tu penses… de tout et du reste… Je ne sais rien de toi.

- Faut vraiment que tu rencontres Milo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que pendant ces trois dernières années, ça a été lui, ma vie. Il me porte à bout de bras… C'est mon ange-gardien. Il est complètement taré… mais c'est un génie de la musique. Et c'est le meilleur humain que je connaisse.

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur qui le mène au vingt-septième étage, Ayoros se demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de revenir travailler. Il pensait vraiment que sa vie était repartie sur de bons rails. Il a mis un terme à sa relation avec Kanon, il a eu une promotion qui le fait se sentir davantage l'égal de Saga… mais tout risque de partir en fumée. Tout risque de s'évanouir… Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter la proposition de Kanon. Et pourtant il ne regrette rien… Kanon a été sa bouée de sauvetage. Mais que vaut sa vie maintenant qu'il risque de perdre son travail, et surtout le contact avec l'homme qu'il aime ? L'idée de ne plus revoir Saga ne le panique plus autant qu'il y a quelques mois. Il se sent juste résigné, en fait. Il faut qu'il assume les choix qu'il a faits après tout…

L'ascenseur s'ouvre et il sort la carte magnétique qui lui sert de clé. Il entend des bruits dans une des salles de réunion. La voix de Mikael. Et d'autres qu'il ne connait pas. Alors il va jeter un coup d'œil. Juste pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Juste un peu de curiosité… Juste une angoisse sourde… Gabriel est peut-être rentré.

Dans la salle, autour des plats à emporter d'un chinois quelconque, ils sont tous attablés. Tous. Angelo et Mikael. Gabriel et Saga. Milo, un gosse… et Kanon. Sur le pas de la porte, Ayoros se fige.

- Ayo…

Kanon s'est levé. De même que Saga qui regarde son adjoint avec un grand sourire. Qui s'approche et le prend dans ses bras. Ayoros n'a pas bougé. Ayoros ne comprend pas. Peut-être que Kanon n'a rien dit. Peut-être… que Saga ne sait pas. Pas encore.

- Merci, murmure Saga. Sans toi… je n'aurais peut-être jamais retrouvé Kanon. Alors merci. Du fond du cœur. Je t'en serais éternellement redevable.

C'est à la fois agréable et douloureux. C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de Saga. Qu'il peut sentir son odeur. Elle est très différente de celle de Kanon. Il aimerait pouvoir lui rendre son étreinte. Mais… il n'est pas sûr de le pouvoir. Il n'est pas sûr de mériter cette marque de reconnaissance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il.

- Oui… pardon, s'excuse Saga toujours radieux en s'écartant légèrement. Je suis confus. Tu n'es pas au courant, évidemment. Je… Ayoros, je te présente… mon frère jumeau, Kanon. Je le croyais mort… depuis vingt-six ans.

- Ju… jumeau ?

- Oui. Et c'est grâce à toi que nous sommes à nouveau réunis.

- Saga…, fait Kanon en s'approchant. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je… vais aller discuter un peu avec Ayo.

- Ah… euh, oui. Bien sûr. Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire. Je comprends. Je comprends… Merci encore Ayoros…

Sous le regard suspicieux de Milo, Kanon et Ayoros quittent la pièce tandis que Saga retourne à sa place entre Angelo et Gabriel. Dans le couloir, Kanon regarde son ancien client.

- Y a un endroit où on peut avoir un peu de calme ?

- Euh… oui… Je… Dans mon bureau… on ne devrait pas être dérangé, réussit à balbutier l'adjoint de Saga.

Il le guide un peu plus loin. Un bureau qui a été aménagé à la va-vite. Une fois arrivés, Ayoros referme doucement la porte, et s'adresse à la poignée.

- Alors… tu es vraiment son frère ?

- Apparemment. Disons que nos histoires concordent… et puis, pour être honnête, je crois que oui. C'est plus que la ressemblance physique. Je peux pas t'expliquer.

- C'est égoïste de te demander ça mais… Sur nous… Qu'est-ce que… tu lui as dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ? demande le châtain en se retournant.

- C'est pas égoïste, je comprends, t'inquiète. On a déjà abordé le sujet… Je savais pas trop quoi lui raconter. Surtout pas la vérité, ça c'était clair…

- Tu ne lui as rien dit alors ?

- Si. Fallait que je dise un truc, sinon ça aurait été louche. Alors je lui ai dit qu'on est sorti ensemble, toi et moi. Que tu m'as remarqué parce que je lui ressemblais, qu'on a discuté, qu'on a sympathisé… et qu'on s'est séparé il y a un mois. Il pense que c'est pour ça que tu étais bizarre ces derniers temps. A cause de la rupture. Écoute, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux, hein. Il a fallu que j'invente un truc. Ça m'a paru plausible. Et ça tombait bien vu que j'avais pas d'autre idée sur le coup.

- Je sais. Je… Merci. De n'avoir rien dit. C'est très prévenant de ta part.

Kanon hausse les épaules.

- Tu sais… je ne me voyais pas lui avouer la vérité. Pour l'instant… il ne sait pas que… enfin je lui ai pratiquement rien raconté de mon passé. Je lui ai déjà dit que je me suis drogué. On va attendre un peu pour la prostitution. Ce soir au dîner, je pense. Entre la viande et le dessert… ça pourrait être drôle.

- Vous… dînez ensemble ?

- Il nous a invités. Il a envie de me montrer la maison où il habite. Milo bosse pas et Shun est en vacances alors… Il va probablement t'inviter aussi d'ailleurs. Dis…

- Oui ?

- Gabriel là…

Ayoros fronce les sourcils devant l'air gêné de Kanon.

- Oui ?

- Il nous a dit… que tu avais vu… Rhadamanthe Judge ce matin.

- C'est vrai. Kanon… ça va ? demande Ayoros alors qu'il voit son ami grimacer encore davantage.

- Non. Il est passé à l'appart'. Ça s'est mal passé, avoue-t-il en soupirant.

- Je suis désolé, s'excuse aussitôt l'adjoint de Saga en arborant un air navré, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler… mais il avait l'air… tellement désespéré. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je crois… que je me suis vu. Tu sais quand… j'étais… mal à cause de Saga.

- Parce qu'il aime Saga lui aussi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande Ayoros, clairement surpris pour le coup.

- Je sais pas…, fait Kanon en regardant ses chaussures, le sol et les murs. Il connait bien Saga, non ? Tu dis qu'il te ressemble…

- Kanon… Je ne le connais pas bien c'est vrai mais… il y a une chose qui m'a paru évidente dans nos échanges. Il n'en a rien à faire de Saga, de Sanctuary ou de tout le reste. Si je n'avais pas été persuadé que tu comptais pour lui… Je sais qu'il compte pour toi. Je ne me serais jamais permis de lui dire ce que je savais si je n'avais pas été convaincu qu'il tient à toi. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait juste une chance de s'expliquer avec toi, de réparer ses erreurs… qu'il voulait juste que… je l'autorise à te revoir. Il m'a vraiment paru sincère. Je suis désolé si ça s'est mal passé… Je pensais vraiment que… c'était le bon choix.

- T'as pas à t'excuser. T'y es pour rien. Mais tu crois vraiment… que c'était… moi ? qui l'intéressais, je veux dire ?

- Je peux toujours me tromper bien sûr… mais j'en suis persuadé.

- Bordel… Je comprends plus rien… je le comprends pas…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Non… Pas maintenant. Je peux pas tout gérer. Il faut que je gère Saga, d'abord. Il faut que je fasse les choses dans l'ordre, sinon je vais jamais m'en sortir. Mais j'aimerais autant que tu parles pas de lui. Que tu ne dises rien. J'ai l'impression que si les gens s'en mêlent… J'en sais rien. Bordel… Je sais pas… j'ai l'impression que je deviens complètement cinglé…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmure Ayoros en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kanon. Je ne dirai rien. Je te dois bien ça. Et… enfin si tu as besoin d'en parler à un moment… n'hésite pas à venir me voir, hein. Peut-être qu'on pourra y voir plus clair, tous les deux.

- Peut-être. Mais t'es vraiment sûr que… ?

- C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.

Kanon soupire. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à sa statue. Ça lui complique la vie plus qu'autre chose, toute cette histoire. Et sa vie, elle a clairement pas besoin de ça. Surtout en ce moment.

- Allez, viens, finit-il par soupirer. Il faut qu'on retourne avec les autres ou ils vont vraiment se poser des questions.


	26. Lundi 10 Avril 3e partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Saga et Kanon se sont retrouvés… ce qui n'a pas été de tout repos pour les nerfs d'Ayo, de Milo, de Camus, d'Angelo… et des jumeaux, évidemment._

_NdA__ : Merci encore et toujours pour votre soutien !  
_

_Soulef :__ J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu. Tu sais, ces échanges, ils sont très importants pour moi. Il n'y qu'en échangeant qu'on peut progresser. Et c'est bien pour cela que je suis là :) Il me semble donc parfaitement normal de répondre à vos questions (tant qu'elles ne révèlent pas la suite de l'intrigue évidemment). Et puis ça me permet de vous expliquer ce que j'ai voulu dire… de me rendre compte de mes approximations… bref, d'apprendre. C'est moi qui vous remercie._

_Eternyti :__ Milo n'est ni un insensible, ni un insouciant. Il donne cette impression, un peu, quand tout va bien. Mais quand les choses dérapent… ou échappent à son contrôle… C'est un être humain. Pas tout à fait comme tout le monde, mais pas complètement différent non plus._

_Tàri :__ Cela me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis. De mon côté, pas la moindre lassitude non… Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ai envie de partager avec vous dans cette histoire. J'espère que vous me ferez l'honneur de continuer le voyage. Pour le prénom de Gabriel, c'est Caro, qu'il faut remercier. Pour Camus et Milo, comme le dit Millenium, ils sont dans des situations relativement identiques… et ils en prennent rapidement conscience. Ce qui les pousse à être sincères dans leurs déclarations. Et pour Kanon… c'est sûr que c'est la sienne, de statue… ;)_

_And now, ladies and gentlemen… I hope you'll enjoy the new episode. (oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie de la faire en anglais ce coup-ci)._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Il est très exactement quatorze heures sept lorsque Minos et Eaque font irruption dans le hall de leur demeure. L'un comme l'autre semblent dans un état d'agitation extrême, et ce sont deux regards profondément inquiets, voire paniqués, qui se portent sur Charon.

- Où est-il ? gronde l'aîné des Judge, en tentant de contenir tant bien que mal son angoisse.

- Dans sa chambre. Il dort et Sylphide veille sur lui.

Eaque échange un regard avec son amant et se précipite dans les escaliers pour monter au chevet de leur petit frère. Minos ferme les yeux et serre les dents. Son cadet est plus qualifié que lui pour aller rejoindre Rhadamanthe… et, de toute façon, il a des choses à demander au majordome. Il quitte son manteau d'un geste brusque et lui tend les clés de la voiture. C'est lui qui a conduit la Viper d'Eaque jusqu'ici. Son frère n'était pas en état de prendre le volant.

- Qu'ont dit les médecins ?

- Monsieur Rhadamanthe n'a vu que le docteur Twin. Il n'y a, a priori, pas lieu de soupçonner autre chose qu'un léger traumatisme crânien, explique le domestique.

- Il n'a pas passé de scanner ?

- Non. Le docteur n'a pas jugé cela nécessaire compte tenu du fait que Monsieur Rhadamanthe n'a eu aucun trouble de la conscience.

- Je m'en moque. Je veux que Rhadamanthe passe un scanner. Il s'est ouvert le crâne ! Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple égratignure !

- Je le rappellerai pour lui demander de rédiger une ordonnance…

- Non, c'est bon. Je vais m'en charger. Cela me permettra de mettre quelques petites choses au point avec lui. Et maintenant… est-ce que vous allez enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il s'agit d'une simple chute dans les escaliers, Monsieur, répond Charon en rangeant le manteau dans la penderie.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile…

- Je n'oserai pas.

- Alors ne me mentez pas.

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, confirme-t-il en refermant la porte. Si ce n'est que seul Monsieur Rhadamanthe pourrait vous apporter davantage de précisions.

- Je vois… soupire Minos. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci. D'avoir été là pour lui. Et de nous avoir prévenus.

- J'aurais aimé le faire avant, mais il a fallu que j'attende qu'il soit endormi… Il ne voulait pas que je vous appelle.

Minos serre les dents. Cette attitude n'a rien de surprenant de la part de son petit frère... Pas plus que les mystères qui entourent cette affaire. Il soupire.

- Vous avez bien fait d'aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. Merci encore Charon.

- De rien, Monsieur.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Rhadamanthe, les volets sont clos. Sylphide est assis sur une chaise non loin du lit où repose le benjamin des Judge. Eaque pénètre dans la pièce et d'un geste de la main indique au domestique qu'il prend la relève. Aussitôt, le neveu de Charon se lève, s'incline et quitte la chambre sans bruit. Le cadet des Judge s'approche lentement de son petit frère, qui dort, torse nu, appuyé sur son flan droit. Même dans la pénombre, on remarque sans peine le bandage qui entoure son crâne et le renflement, sur la gauche, à l'arrière, qui indique le pansement qui protège les points de suture faits par Hyppolite Twin, le médecin de la famille Judge. Eaque vient s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et, d'une main tendre, dégage les quelques mèches blondes qui tombent sur le visage crispé de Rhadamanthe, où deux hématomes de belle taille sont apparus. A ce contact, le benjamin ouvre les yeux, et les relève vers son frère.

- Eaque… ? Qu'est-ce… ?

- Charon nous a appelé, murmure doucement le cadet.

- Je… lui avais demandé… de ne pas le faire…

- Rhada… Tu ne peux pas tout gérer tout seul. Il faut que tu nous laisses intervenir, au moins de temps en temps.

- Cela aurait pu attendre, ce soir…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ? Tu as été blessé…

- Ce n'est rien… Juste une chute… et quelques points. Vous avez des choses plus importantes…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Il n'y a rien au monde qui soit plus important que toi.

Rhadamanthe ne répond rien. Il se contente de détourner d'abord le regard, puis la tête, pour la cacher à moitié dans son oreiller.

- Rhada…

Dans la semi-obscurité, Eaque se penche vers son petit frère et passe une main sur sa joue. Une caresse d'une tendresse exquise. Il sent Rhadamanthe grimacer et surtout… il sent quelque chose d'humide sur ses doigts. Il a peur de comprendre.

- Rhada… Rhada, regarde-moi…

- Non…

- Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plait…

Alors Rhadamanthe tourne doucement le visage, évitant soigneusement le regard améthyste de son frère et découvrant les larmes qui s'échappent en silence de ses yeux brouillés. Eaque en a le souffle coupé. Après quelques instants de stupeur, il sent sa gorge se nouer à mesure que les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, il le prend dans ses bras et l'attire contre lui. Ils restent là, un long moment, sans rien dire, assis sur le lit, Rhadamanthe essayant désespérément de garder un minimum de contrôle et Eaque tentant de se calmer. Vingt ans. Vingt ans qu'il n'a plus vu son petit frère pleurer. Il n'était même pas son petit frère à l'époque. Mais il ne doit pas… montrer sa panique à Rhadamanthe. Son petit frère… s'exprime. C'est… une bonne chose. C'est bien. Il ne faut pas qu'il prenne peur à cause d'une réaction excessive d'Eaque… Il risquerait de chercher à nier ses sentiments, à reprendre son masque d'indifférence… Et ce serait… encore pire pour lui probablement. Alors le brun ferme les yeux et prend une grande respiration.

- Rhada… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmure-t-il d'une voix pleine de sollicitude. Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Non. Ça ne servirait à rien… Tout est fini.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce que…

- Parce que… ?

- Il… Il…ne veut pas de moi…

Et c'est comme un barrage qui cède. Rhadamanthe s'écroule contre son frère. Des sanglots secouent ses épaules et lui donnent une sorte de hoquet qui résonne douloureusement aux oreilles du cadet. On pourrait presque croire que le blond fait semblant de pleurer… Eaque sait qu'il n'en est rien. Il sait qu'en cet instant, son petit frère n'exagère pas sa peine. Et que si ses gémissements ont des accents qui rappellent un peu ceux des mauvais acteurs de série B, c'est simplement parce qu'il n'a plus aucun contrôle. Rhadamanthe a lâché prise. Rhadamanthe pleure… comme quelqu'un qui pleurerait pour la première fois.

- Je lui ai dit… que je voulais… juste… tout effacer… qu'on recommence comme avant… mais… il ne voulait pas…, parvient à expliquer le blond entre deux spasmes plaintifs. Alors… je lui ai demandé… mais… même… pour tout l'or du monde… même… juste pour une nuit… il ne veut pas de moi… Il ne veut plus jamais me voir, il me l'a dit… Et ses yeux… Si tu avais vu ses yeux… à la fin… je… lui faisais horreur… tellement je suis abject… immonde… tellement je le dégoute…

- Rhada…

- Je voulais… juste qu'il fasse semblant… Je voulais juste… rêver qu'il… pouvait m'aimer… au moins un peu… Je sais bien que ça n'aurait pas été vrai… Je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible mais… Mais… je voulais juste… Pourquoi, Eaque… ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis… comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne peut m'aimer même un tout petit peu ?

- Rhada… Je t'aime, moi. Et Minos t'aime aussi…

Sous les caresses tendres d'Eaque, sous la main qui passe dans ses cheveux blonds, le benjamin semble s'être calmé un peu. Il sèche rapidement le gros de ses larmes. Il aimerait s'en vouloir de s'être laissé aller comme ça… Mais il n'en a pas la force. Il se sent vide. Complètement vide. Même l'horreur qu'il garde au fond de lui semble… être brisée, épuisée. Contre le torse de son frère, il n'est qu'un corps qui ne contient plus rien.

- Toi…, murmure-t-il d'une voix désabusée, tu m'aimes parce que Minos t'a demandé de me protéger… et maintenant tu m'aimes parce que tu me pardonnes ce que je suis, parce que tu crois que c'est la faute de Papa et Maman si je suis comme ça. Et Minos…. Il m'aime parce que c'est son rôle d'aîné de m'aimer… Ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime. C'est son petit frère.

Eaque ouvre de grands yeux et peine à déglutir.

- Co… comment peux-tu… penser ça ?

- Ose me dire que Minos me connait. Ose me dire qu'il sait qui je suis. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, précise-t-il aussitôt. Je préfère… que vous m'aimiez même comme ça. Même pour de mauvaises raisons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande Eaque, de plus en plus affolé par les idées de son petit frère.

- J'y ai réfléchi… Et si je dois choisir entre votre amour et…

- Rhada… Il n'y a pas de choix à faire. Je t'aime. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois le frère de Minos, que tu sois le mien, que tu sois mon meilleur ami ou mon confident… Je t'aime parce que tu es quelqu'un de fantastique… Tu es un merveilleux musicien. Tu es un excellent cavalier… Tu es prévenant, attentionné… Honnête. Loyal. Fidèle. Maladroit, parfois, dans ta manière d'exprimer tes sentiments mais… ce n'est pas grave ça. Tu as plein de qualités, Rhada… Et Minos t'aime parce que tu es son petit frère, bien sûr, mais il t'aime avant tout parce qu'il sait que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu mens. Je suis un monstre… Papa et Maman… ils le savaient… et c'est pour ça…

Les larmes recommencent à couler. Eaque le sert tendrement contre lui.

- Non… Rhada… Tu ne dois pas penser ça… Tu n'y es pour rien si…

Dans un cri, le blond se dégage.

- Si ! Si ! C'est ma faute…. ! se met-il à hurler en se recroquevillant près de la tête de son lit. C'est ma faute… s'ils n'ont jamais pu m'aimer… ! J'ai… essayé d'être… comme ils voulaient… ! Mais… ils savaient bien que… je faisais semblant… J'ai jamais su… faire semblant correctement… Ils ont essayé de m'apprendre. Mais… même ça, je n'ai pas su… Je les ai déçus… Je les ai mis en colère… Je leur ai fait honte… Parce que je ne mérite pas le nom de Judge… Je pensais qu'ils s'en moqueraient… Ils étaient avec Minos… mais… non. Et tu sais, ils avaient raison, je ne mérite pas d'être un Judge… parce que j'y ai réfléchi… souvent et que je ne regrette rien… Si c'était à refaire… je n'hésiterais pas.

- Rhada… de quoi tu parles ? s'inquiète aussitôt le cadet.

- De… De rien…, soupire le blond en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon…

- Comment ça ?

- Il… ne veut pas de moi…, répète Rhadamanthe en enfouissant son visage dans ses bras.

Que dire ? Qu'il ne faut pas qu'il renonce ? Qu'il doit garder espoir ? Vu le succès de la précédente manœuvre dans ce sens… Ce type, cet escort… Il le lui paiera. C'est sûr. S'il le trouve, et il le trouvera, il vengera son petit frère. Personne n'a le droit de le faire souffrir comme ça. Personne… Mais pour le moment… il faut essayer de le consoler.

- Rhada… je sais que ça fait mal… mais… tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui comprendra que… tu es quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui… saura t'aimer. Et pas un prostitué qui ne t'aurait pas été fidèle. Pas un gigolo qui se serait servi de toi… Ce type… Tu ne dois pas te prendre la tête pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine… Je te présenterai des gens, si tu veux… et tu verras que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire escort… comme un autre. Non, pire qu'un autre en fait… S'il n'a pas été capable de comprendre la chance qu'il avait de te voir t'intéresser à lui, alors c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas…

- Tais-toi !

Rhadamanthe s'est mis à hurler. Tout au long de la tirade de son frère, il a senti une rage sourde l'envahir… pour le submerger. Il se jette sur Eaque et le plaque contre le lit, ses longues mains agrippant les épaules du brun, ses yeux dorés brûlant de rage.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect, tu m'entends ? Il n'a rien à voir avec les types que tu payes pour coucher avec moi pour mes anniversaires, c'est clair ?

- Rhada, je…

- Il n'a rien à voir avec eux ! Il n'a rien à voir avec personne ! C'est compris ? rugit-il.

Eaque le regarde. Il n'a pas vraiment peur face à cette violence. Non, ce qui lui fait peur, c'est la folie dans les yeux de Rhadamanthe. Rhadamanthe… est en train d'exploser. De perdre complètement pied. Il savait bien que son petit frère tenait à cet homme mais… pas à ce point. D'abord les larmes… et maintenant ça. Il faut qu'il l'arrête. Mais comment… ? Il ne veut pas lui faire de mal.

- C'est compris, Eaque ? continue à crier le blond. Est-ce que c'est compris ? Je ne te laisserai pas dire du mal de lui ! Jamais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le salir ! Personne n'a le droit…

- Rhadamanthe !

La porte s'est ouverte sur Minos qui remontait de son bureau après son appel au médecin et qui, alerté par les cris, vient d'ouvrir violemment la porte. Le blond, sur le lit, se retourne dans sa direction tandis que le brun pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- Rhadamanthe, lâche-le tout de suite ! ordonne l'aîné.

Le benjamin semble reprendre ses esprits. Il regarde Eaque. Il regarde ses mains. Il regarde à nouveau Eaque, désespéré, puis il baisse la tête, relâche doucement sa proie et s'écarte de son frère, pour retourner s'installer vers la tête de son lit, se recroqueviller et leur tourner pratiquement le dos. Minos s'approche de son amant, pour prendre son visage entre ses deux mains.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Non… C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas…

Et pendant que le cadet passe une main sur ses épaules pour les masser légèrement, l'aîné des Judge attrape le bras de leur petit frère pour le forcer à se retourner.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? gronde-t-il.

Rhadamanthe tente de résister quelques instants, mais la poigne de son frère le fait finalement céder. Dès qu'il voit le visage défait du blond, et ses larmes, Minos se fige et sa colère retombe instantanément. Il le lâche aussitôt.

- Rhada…

- Mi… Minos…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ? demande l'aîné en dégageant les mèches blondes et en séchant les larmes de son frère d'une tendre caresse. Je… J'ai eu peur que tu blesses Eaque… Je sais que tu ne voudrais jamais ça. Tu es en état de choc, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… Je viens de parler à Hyppolite. Il m'a dit que tu aurais peut-être un peu de mal à contrôler tes émotions et tes réactions… Alors je suis désolé, Rhadamanthe. Vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi. Je n'aurais pas dû crier. Je ne te ferai jamais le moindre mal, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Pour rien au monde. Alors… excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur, je t'en prie.

- C'est n'est rien…, balbutie le benjamin. Je… Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi… Tu as bien fait… Je suis désolé… Eaque, pardonne-moi… je ne voulais pas… je ne sais pas…

- C'est bon, Rhada… Je n'ai rien.

- Mais j'aurais pu… te blesser…

- Tu ne l'as pas fait… Et je ne me serais pas laissé faire… Alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi, et ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ?

- Viens…, murmure Minos en ouvrant ses bras. Viens là…

Le benjamin regarde son grand-frère. Les larmes ont cessé de couler. Le blond vient se loger contre le torse de son aîné. Ce n'est pas un spectacle courant, même pour Eaque. Il y a quelque chose de dérangeant dans ce tableau. De voir Minos prendre cet air protecteur, presque paternaliste et de voir une sincère inquiétude et de la… culpabilité se peindre sur ses traits aristocratiques. De voir Rhadamanthe se blottir contre lui, petite chose fragile qu'on n'imagine pas sous cette façade austère et indifférente. De les voir former un tout. Les deux frères Judge au regard d'or.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, petit frère ?

- Rien…

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

Devant le mutisme du benjamin, Minos soupire.

- Tu en parleras avec Eaque ?

- Oui…

- Bien, fait l'aîné en embrassant les cheveux blonds. Tu veux que je vous laisse ?

- Non… Reste. Je n'ai pas envie de parler pour l'instant. J'aimerais juste…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?

- Dormir. J'ai mal à la tête. Je voudrais juste… dormir avec vous. Comme… avant.

Dormir ensemble. C'est quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent quand ils étaient enfants. Que ce soit dans un lit, ou au pied d'un des arbres du parc. Rhadamanthe s'est toujours senti en sécurité entre eux deux. Il a besoin de retrouver cette sensation. De faire partie de quelque chose. De se sentir aimé. Même pour de mauvaises raisons. Se laisser aller à oublier. A rêver. Que ses frères l'aiment et l'aimeront toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Quoiqu'ils apprennent. Le seul rêve dont il n'arrive pas à se défaire. Non… pas tout à fait. S'il veut être honnête avec lui-même… il en a d'autres. Au moins un qui se voit dans cette façon qu'il a d'aller sur la tombe de ses parents, dans l'espoir idiot que cette démarche le rendra digne d'être leur fils. Il l'a compris… samedi. En allant sur leur tombe. Parce que, pour la première depuis leur enterrement, il avait quelque chose à leur dire. Il leur a parlé de Kanon. De cet homme… qui leur ressemble. Pas physiquement. Pas mentalement non plus, en fait. Mais ils se ressemblent tous les trois. Il les aime. Et aucun d'entre eux ne lui rendra jamais cet amour… Il leur a parlé. Il leur a posé des questions. Il leur a demandé pourquoi. Et personne n'a répondu. Sans doute parce que les morts ne parlent pas. Ou parce que la réponse est évidente.

Minos s'installe. Il s'allonge sur le bord gauche du lit et Rhadamanthe vient se blottir contre lui. Sentant le bras protecteur de son frère venir caresser ses cheveux, il se laisse enfin aller et ferme les yeux. De l'autre côté, Eaque vient se caler contre le dos de son petit-frère. Il passe un bras sur sa taille pour venir poser sa main contre le torse du blond. Aussitôt Rhadamanthe vient y poser la sienne, et enlacer ses doigts… les agripper. Il donne le sentiment de ne jamais vouloir les lâcher. Mais après un long moment, il semble enfin se détendre. Sa respiration se calme. La pression sur les doigts du brun se fait moins importante, et son visage semble presque apaisé.

- Je te le confie, murmure Minos. Moi… je ne peux rien pour le moment.

- Ne dis pas ça…

- C'est la vérité. Tu es son ami. Et je suis votre aîné. J'ai… failli. Et c'est à toi maintenant de… palier à mes manquements. J'ai échoué à le protéger. Tu dois l'aider.

- Des rôles, toujours… Tu ne sais pas vivre autrement, constate tristement le cadet.

- A part entre tes bras, non. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Et de toute façon, j'ai besoin qu'il sache que je suis fort. Que je suis suffisamment fort, en tout cas. Que je serai toujours là pour lui. Que je le protègerai. De tout. De chaque personne qui lui fera du mal. Je veux qu'il sache que je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un le blesser impunément.

De sa main libre, Minos vient caresser la joue tuméfiée de son petit-frère. Eaque soupire.

- Tu ne crois pas à la version de l'escalier qui ne marque que le visage ?

- Pas plus que toi.

- Je doute qu'il accepte de me donner des détails très précis, tu sais… Et puis… je ne suis pas certain qu'il faille nous en mêler.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un chagrin d'amour.

- P… pardon ?

- Il a rencontré un type, au bar de l'Olympe, il y a deux mois à peu près. Un escort. Ils se sont vus un moment, sans qu'il ne se passe rien de vraiment sérieux entre eux… et puis Rhada lui a proposé de l'argent. L'autre a refusé… J'ai convaincu Rhada d'essayer de le retrouver plutôt que de faire une croix sur lui, alors qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un malentendu. Qu'il y avait peut-être une explication… Apparemment, il a réussi à le voir ce matin, et… ça s'est mal passé. Mais Rhadamanthe… est toujours amoureux. Sa réaction tout à l'heure… Il s'est énervé parce que j'ai « manqué de respect » à son inconnu, selon lui. Enfin, il ne doit plus être si inconnu que ça s'il a réussi à retrouver sa piste.

- Tu penses que c'est lui qui l'a frappé ? Parce dans ce cas, quels que soient les sentiments de Rhadamanthe…

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais c'est que…

- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas en parler, Eaque.

Rhadamanthe a ouvert les yeux, mais ne bouge pas. Sa voix est simplement lasse. Extrêmement lasse.

- Les choses ont changé, Rhada, se justifie le brun. Tu as été agressé.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

- Rhadamanthe…, gronde Minos.

- Je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de cette histoire. Et maintenant, j'aimerais… me rendormir. S'il-vous-plait. J'ai vraiment mal à la tête.

- Nous ferons ce que tu veux, Rhada, lui promet Eaque.

- Minos ?

L'aîné ne répond rien.

- Minos ? répète le blond.

- Quelqu'un a levé la main sur toi, Rhada… Je ne peux pas le tolérer.

- Je… je l'ai mérité.

- Ne dis pas ça…, grince l'aîné en serrant les dents.

- Tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Tu… ne… sais pas…

Les larmes de Rhadamanthe. À nouveau. Minos le regarde. Il ferme les yeux un instant et vient ses sécher ses larmes, d'un geste tendre. Et il se redresse légèrement pour enfouir son visage dans les cheveux blonds pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Ou plutôt sur le bandage qui entoure son crâne.

- Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie... Tu en parleras avec Eaque, quand tu iras mieux… et vous déciderez tous les deux de ce qu'il convient de faire, d'accord ?

- De ce que je veux faire.

- Oui. De ce que tu veux faire, excuse-moi.

- Et si je ne veux rien faire… tu ne feras rien.

- Je m'en remettrai à votre avis. Mais repose-toi, maintenant. Hyppolite a dit qu'il fallait que tu dormes. Et demain, tu iras passer un scanner. Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais j'y tiens. Nous trouverons quelque chose pour justifier ton absence et cet examen. Que dis-tu d'une chute de cheval ?

- Non.

- Rhadamanthe…

- Pas de chute de cheval, Minos. Tout ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi… mais pas ça.

- D'accord. Nous trouverons autre chose. Dors maintenant…

Rhadamanthe ne répond rien et referme les yeux. Les deux amants échangent un regard. Il faudra qu'ils se parlent pour mettre au point les détails mais ils savent tous deux comment les choses vont se passer à présent : Eaque va s'occuper de Rhadamanthe aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour qu'il se remette… et, durant ce laps de temps indéfini, Minos gérera l'Empire. Seul. Ce ne sera pas évident… mais cela n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Il en est capable. Après tout, il est l'Empereur. Il a été élevé dans ce sens. Et puis… rien au monde n'est plus important que Rhadamanthe. Absolument rien.

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel particulier de la famille Gemini

Ils sont venus à pied depuis la Défense. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas tenir à sept dans l'Audi. Ils ont marché doucement, Mikael ouvrant la marche et Angelo la clôturant. Gabriel et Ayoros sont restés au siège. Saga n'a guère insisté. Il comprend parfaitement que revoir Kanon puisse troubler son adjoint. Ils sont restés relativement silencieux tout le temps du trajet, osant à peine quelques banalités parfois. Faire découvrir leur maison à Kanon semble beaucoup compter aux yeux de son jumeau. Ils ont marché côte à côte, se souriant de temps en temps, échangeant quelques paroles, si bas que Milo et Shun, juste derrière eux, n'ont pas pu les comprendre. Si l'adolescent semble relativement ouvert et enthousiaste à l'idée de cette après-midi et de cette soirée à venir, il n'en est rien du DJ qui garde une mine sombre. Depuis l'irruption de Gabriel dans leur vie, ce matin, il n'a pas eu un moment en tête à tête avec son meilleur ami. Il déteste ça. Il déteste ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Et puis, il y a eu cette discussion avec Ayoros. Qu'ont-ils bien pu se dire ? Il lui a semblé que Kanon avait notablement changé après cette entrevue. Moins de stress peut-être… Ce qui est une excellente nouvelle, mais… Mais. Tout le problème réside dans ce mais qu'il n'arrive pas à faire sortir de son esprit.

Devant eux, Mikael a poussé un petit portail de fer forgé. Le DJ lève les yeux pour découvrir la demeure de trois étages… et les rabaisse pour suivre le petit groupe à l'intérieur. Classe. Luxueux. Y a pas à dire. Et même pas… _too much_. Même pas moyen de… Milo soupire. Il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur et de mauvaise foi. Objectivement, pour le moment, il n'a pas grand-chose à leur reprocher. L'ancien flic se méfie. L'autre garde-du-corps, Mikael, fait un numéro de charme pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère – pas étonnant qu'il soit ami avec Misty. Saga, le fameux Saga, semble prévenant envers Kanon. Il marche sur des œufs, c'est évident. Mais ça a un côté touchant, faut bien le reconnaître. Et puis, il a l'air heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère. Et puis il les a invités, eux aussi, à les suivre. Comme pour leur dire qu'il veut accepter son frère avec toute sa vie. Son passé et son présent. Bref tout ce petit monde agit plutôt comme il faut. Un mélange de naturel et de prudence. Même Gabriel. Il a manqué de tact, mais quelque chose fait dire au DJ que c'est justement très naturel chez lui… Vu la façon qu'il a eu de s'exprimer avec ses… collègues. Et son meilleur ami. Froid, y a pas à dire… Et ce type, là, qui doit être le majordome dont leur a parlé Saga qui vient de débarquer dans le hall et qui regarde Kanon… comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Et qui s'incline en une profonde révérence.

- Monsieur, c'est… un honneur. Et si je puis me permettre… Bienvenue dans la demeure de votre famille.

- Euh… Merci... Shura, c'est ça ? demande Kanon, gêné.

- Oui, Monsieur. Si vous voulez bien me donner votre manteau…

- Ah… euh… oui. Mais vous pouvez… m'appelez Kanon, vous savez.

- Comme vous le souhaitez, Monsieur Kanon, répond-il en acceptantson blouson et celui des autres arrivants.

- Non mais…

- Je crains que cela soit inutile, fait remarquer Saga. Je connais Shura depuis pratiquement dix ans, je ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il peut m'appeler Saga et me tutoyer… et il continue à m'appeler Monsieur. Même lorsqu'il me bat à plate couture aux jeux vidéos. J'ai fini par accepter ma défaite. Dans les deux domaines.

- Oui enfin… moi, je ne suis qu'un simple serveur…

- Il nous donne aussi du Monsieur, rétorque Mikael acerbe, sans un regard pour le majordome. Il se complait à se croire différent de nous.

- Mika…, gronde Angelo.

- Quoi, ce n'est pas vrai, peut-être ?

- Si, tout à fait, fait le domestique en refermant la porte de la penderie.

Il se retourne vers Saga.

- Monsieur ? Souhaitez-vous que je vous serve le café au salon ?

- Oui, merci…

- Pas de café pour Saga, Shura, tranche aussitôt Mikael. Combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ?

- C'était inutile, Monsieur. Je comptais lui apporter sa tisane.

Et il tourne les talons, très digne, tandis que Saga emmène son petit monde, à commencer par son frère dans la pièce principale de la maison. Resté en arrière quelques instants, Angelo prend à partie son amant.

- T'es vraiment odieux, avec lui, Mika, grogne l'ancien policier.

- Je sais… Mais je n'y peux rien.

- Si t'arrives pas à tenir ta langue, ignore-le. L'ambiance est détestable quand vous vous disputez. Et j'ai un peu d'autres chats à fouetter que de jouer les médiateurs entre vous deux.

- J'irais m'excuser…

Angelo hausse les épaules.

- T'engage pas à faire des trucs dont t'es pas capable.

Mikael le regarde un instant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Angie ? lui demande-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce qu'on s'entende bien, Shura et moi ?

- Peut-être parce que j'aime pas te voir en colère… Ça te fait des rides et après tu es de mauvais poil.

- Et sérieusement ?

- Parce que vous êtes mes amis.

L'infirmier s'approche et fait courir ses doigts sur le torse de son amant.

- Je suis un peu plus que ça, non… ?

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Même si ça fait deux mois qu'on sort ensemble… c'est lui que tu aimes. Et j'ai pas envie que vous vous haïssiez. Parce que vous seriez pas heureux.

- Angie…

- J'ai aucun souci avec ça, Mika.

- Angie… je…

Le détachement dont fait preuve Angelo, serre le cœur du Suédois. Il aimerait… il ne sait pas trop. Mais avant qu'il ne réagisse vraiment, l'ancien policier s'écarte.

- Faut qu'on aille au salon. Je veux pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps avec Saga.

Chaque chose en son temps. Et pour le moment, ils doivent se concentrer sur le boulot.

- Tu te méfies ? demande-t-il à son collègue.

- Evidemment.

- Tu penses que ce n'est pas Kanon ?

- Non, c'est Kanon… ça, ça me semble évident, même s'il faudra faire des tests.

- Alors quoi ?

- Un ex toxico, serveur dans une boite de nuit, qui est sorti avec Ayo en sachant qu'il ressemblait à son patron, qui est accompagné par un DJ qui donne l'impression de vouloir mordre tout le monde et qui a, collé à ses basques, un mineur qui prétend être son disciple… J'ai vraiment besoin de continuer ?

Mikael grimace légèrement. Effectivement… vu comme ça…

* * *

Dans le salon, Saga s'est installé dans son fauteuil et les trois amis se sont assis sur le canapé, Milo assis entre Shun et Kanon, qui s'est positionné de manière à être le plus proche possible de son frère.

- Alors c'est là que tu vis… enfin que vous vivez, murmure Kanon en tournant la tête pour mieux voir le salon.

- Oui. Je vous ferai visiter les étages après le café… Nous ne sommes pas pressés. Nous avons le temps.

- Oui, approuve Kanon. Pas la peine de… se précipiter.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa main vient chercher celle de Milo, juste à côté de lui, qui la prend dans la sienne, et la serre, aussitôt.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes DJ ? ose timidement Saga.

- Ouais… C'est ce qui nous a permis de nous rencontrer, en fait, lui répond Milo en faisant un effort pour se montrer aimable.

- Vraiment ? demande Saga, tandis qu'Angelo et Mikael entrent dans le salon et ramènent des chaises autour de la table basse.

- C'était pour une soirée spéciale à laquelle un copain m'avait demandé de faire partie du plateau, parce qu'un des DJs de prévu lui avait posé un lapin au dernier moment. Je mixais dans un bar à l'époque et… enfin, j'ai accepté pour lui rendre service même si j'aime pas vraiment l'ambiance du Vertigo.

- Pourquoi ? demande Mikael.

- Trop de came qui circule là-bas, rétorque le DJ en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un DJ qui supporte pas la drogue ? remarque Angelo, sarcastique.

- Ouais. T'as un problème avec ça ?

- Je trouve ça… surprenant vu ce qui circule dans le milieu que tu fréquentes, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi que tu crois que je jouais dans des bars ? La dope, elle se trouve en boite et en rave.

- Et aujourd'hui, tu mixes à l'Oblivion.

- L'Oblivion est clean. J'y veille. Avec tout le monde. Y a pas besoin d'autre chose que de musique pour planer.

- Tu m'en diras tant…

Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard.

- Milo…, murmure Kanon.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais le laisser insinuer que je tolère des dealers chez moi ?

- Chez toi ? Tu es le proprio de l'Oblivion, maintenant ? ironise l'ancien policier.

- Angelo, cela suffit !

La voix de Saga vient de claquer, comme un fouet, dans le salon.

-Tu vas ranger ta parano pour le reste de la soirée. Milo est mon invité. Au même titre que Kanon.

- Je ne fais que mon boulot, se défend le garde-du-corps.

- Ton travail est de me protéger. Pas d'harceler les amis de mon frère.

- Ton frère dont tu ne sais rien…

- Et c'est bien pour apprendre à nous connaître que nous avons ces discussions.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais aider Shura pour le café.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir…, fait remarquer Saga. Juste de te montrer courtois.

- Je sais, mais faut que je me calme. Mais sois bien sûr, Monsieur le DJ, que je me renseignerai sur toi et sur ta boite.

- Tu peux y aller. On a rien à cacher, rétorque Milo.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Et l'ancien policier quitte la pièce. Saga se tourne vers ses invités, l'air sincèrement navré.

- Je m'excuse pour son attitude… Angelo est très protecteur. Ce qui fait de lui un excellent garde-du-corps et un très bon ami. Mais qui n'est pas sans quelques inconvénients.

- Vous savez…, murmure Shun, l'Oblivion est vraiment un endroit sûr.

- T'as pas besoin de me défendre, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, rétorque sèchement Milo. Mais c'est gentil, ajoute-t-il devant l'air penaud de l'adolescent.

Il lui passe un bras autour des épaules et l'attire contre lui, comme pour s'excuser de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Il soupire et Kanon se retourne vers Saga.

- Milo mène un vrai combat contre la drogue. On fait la chasse aux dealers, on organise plein de soirées de prévention et il recueille les drogués ou les gens qui sont sur le point de tomber là-dedans pour… les aider. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a trouvé.

- Comment… ?

- J'avais… pris pas mal de cachetons à cette soirée. J'étais dans un sale état et en plein bad trip. Et c'est là que j'ai croisé les yeux de Milo. C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de la fin de la soirée. Ses yeux.

- J'ai voulu l'emmener à l'hosto…, poursuit son meilleur ami. Il a dit non. Alors je l'ai ramené chez moi.

- Mais… vous vous connaissiez ? demande Saga, surpris.

- Non, répond le DJ.

- Dans ce cas… pourquoi ?

- Ben quoi… ? fait-il comme une évidence. Je vais pas laisser quelqu'un crever à côté de moi sans rien faire, juste parce que je connais pas son prénom. Kanon avait besoin de quelqu'un, j'étais là… je lui ai donné un coup de main.

- Pas un coup de main, Milo. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Cinq fois, fait remarquer son meilleur ami.

- Comment ça ? fait Saga, sourcils froncés.

- J'ai fait cinq cures de désintox chez lui, explique Kanon. La première suite à cette soirée, et quatre autres à chaque fois que j'ai replongé, durant l'année qui a suivi. Milo faisait le tour des squats de Paris à ma recherche.

- J'avais pas le choix, Shina m'aurait éclaté la tête si je t'avais pas retrouvé.

- Qui est Shina ?

- Une amie. Une excellente amie, répond Kanon. Elle fait des études de pharma avec son mec, qui est un pote également. Ils m'ont aidé à décrocher, eux aussi.

- Tu étais vraiment… ?

- Ouais. Un vrai toxico. La drogue c'était un moyen d'oublier… que j'étais seul et que j'étais personne. Et Milo, bah… il m'a pris avec lui. Donc j'étais plus seul. Et je suis devenu quelqu'un : son meilleur ami, qu'il trainait partout.

- C'est n'importe quoi. Personne t'a jamais mis d'étiquette autre que « Kanon ».

- T'as toujours été un grand naïf, Milo. Mes amis, c'est les tiens. Mon appart', c'est le tien. Même mon boulot, c'est à toi que je le dois.

- Arrête tes conneries.

- C'est pas des conneries. Mais j'aime bien ma vie avec toi. Être ton meilleur ami… ça relève du miracle.

- Et voilà… c'est reparti, soupire le DJ.

- Quoi donc ? demande Mikael.

- Un délire qui me gonfle. Alors Kanon va se taire…, fait Milo en adressant un sourire lourd de sens à son meilleur ami.

- Ça t'embête que les gens te voient comme un ange ? demande Shun.

- Si je dis à Kanon de la fermer, c'est pas pour que tu prennes la relève, toi…, réplique le DJ en grognant gentiment.

L'adolescent lui tire la langue, au moment même où Shura et Angelo arrivent dans la pièce avec les deux plateaux pour le café. Milo pousse un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être qu'on va enfin le lâcher avec cette histoire d'ange. Parce qu'il n'est pas un ange… et ils le sauraient, tous autant qu'ils sont, s'ils en avaient vu un vrai.

* * *

Il est pratiquement dix-huit heures lorsque Gabriel Camus pénètre dans le salon des Gemini. Il remarque, avec une certaine satisfaction, que personne n'a pris place sur son fauteuil. Quelques affaires y ont été déposées et Shura a dû l'écarter un peu pour justifier l'utilisation des chaises pour lui, Angelo et Mikael. C'est un détail… mais il est presque certain que c'est un geste intentionnel.

- Gabriel… viens t'asseoir, l'invite son meilleur ami.

Et il lui montre le fauteuil. Alors Gabriel hoche la tête, et s'avance dans la pièce, salue Shura qui s'est levé pour ôter les livres qui encombraient le siège et, ensemble, ils le portent à côté de celui de Saga. Il s'y assied. Il a toujours sa place.

- J'ai craint que tu ne restes travailler tard, fait remarquer Saga.

- Il y avait certains détails que je voulais régler.

- Quelle surprise, minaude Mikael. Quel genre de détails ?

- Shaka et moi, nous nous sommes renseignés sur les démarches à réaliser afin de permettre à Kanon de retrouver son identité. Et Ayoros s'excuse mais il ne viendra pas ce soir.

- J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là…, regrette Saga. C'est tout de même grâce à lui que nous sommes réunis…

- Appelle-le, si tu y tiens vraiment.

- Non… S'il ne souhaite pas être ici, je dois respecter son choix.

Après tout, il ne doit pas être évident de recroiser pour son adjoint de recroiser ainsi Kanon. Il est même probable que cela soit particulièrement déstabilisant et il ne veut pas imposer à son adjoint une soirée qui risquerait de se révéler pénible pour lui.

- Tu disais que vous aviez fait des recherches avec Shaka ?

- Oui. Je me suis permis de prendre contact avec un avocat qu'il m'a conseillé et qui s'occupe d'affaires familiales, pour qu'il m'explique les démarches que nous allons devoir effectuer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, ajoute-t-il à l'attention de Kanon. Je n'ai pris aucun engagement. Simplement, il m'a semblé qu'il était judicieux d'avoir une idée du temps qu'il vous faudra pour entrer en possession de votre nom.

- Je… Je… oui, non c'est… gentil.

Ce Gabriel a une capacité à le prendre au dépourvu tout simplement ahurissante.

- Alors ? demande Saga, sans tenter de cacher son impatience à voir son frère être reconnu pour ce qu'il est.

- Si nous nous y prenons rapidement, et pour peu que nous fassions jouer quelques relations pour accélérer les procédures, il semble que nous pourrions y arriver pour votre anniversaire.

- Ce serait fantastique ! Ce serait… un magnifique cadeau… et nous pourrions faire une présentation officielle à ce moment-là… Ce serait… parfait, non ?

Saga tourne un visage rayonnant vers son jumeau qui a pali, et pour le coup, a repris la main de Milo dans la sienne.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, ça va… C'est juste que… c'est quand ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Notre… anniversaire.

Cela fait… dix ans qu'il ne fête plus le sien. Depuis qu'il sait que sur sa carte d'identité, ce n'est pas le sien, mais celui d'un mort. A quoi cela aurait-il rimé de fêter un anniversaire qui ne correspond à rien ? Il aurait pu… choisir le jour de la mort de sa mère. Mais cela aurait été tout aussi ridicule. Parce qu'il n'est pas né ce jour-là. Il a juste appris qu'il… n'était pas qui il croyait être. Un jour de néant. Certainement pas un jour à célébrer. Alors peut-être le jour de sa rencontre avec Milo… Un vrai jour de joie… qu'il partage avec son meilleur ami. Mais ce jour-là… c'est à eux. Pas à lui. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Et tandis qu'il baisse la tête pour mieux gérer cette douleur qui vient de naître dans sa poitrine, Milo jette un regard assassin à leurs hôtes. Une autre preuve de leur manque de tact. Une autre preuve du fait qu'ils ne savent rien de Kanon. Ils viennent de passer une après-midi à évoquer quelques souvenirs… certains insignifiants, certains fondamentaux. Mais ils n'ont toujours rien compris. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris la souffrance dans laquelle vit Kanon depuis toutes ces années. Alors d'accord… lui aussi, il lui arrive d'oublier et de commettre des impairs. Mais c'est pas une raison. C'est pas une excuse. C'est pas pour ça qu'il va leur pardonner de faire du mal à Kanon. Il vient attraper avec sa main droite celle de Kanon qui enserrait la sienne, et passe son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Il voit Saga qui pose une main sur le genou de son frère. Il détourne le regard. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui… il l'enverrait balader. Mais c'est le frère de Kanon. Son jumeau. Il ne doit pas… Il ne doit pas…

- Kanon…, murmure Saga.

- Je te dis que ça va, lui répond son frère d'une voix atone. Je… voudrais juste savoir…

- Le 30 mai, intervient Gabriel. Vous aurez vingt-huit ans.

- Merci.

Milo lui passe une main dans les cheveux bleus de son ami. Un geste tendre. Un geste rassurant. Un geste… qui fait un bien fou à Kanon. Qui relève la tête et lui sourit.

- J'ai un anniversaire… J'ai… un anniversaire, Milo… J'ai un nom, j'ai un frère… et j'ai un anniversaire… Milo, si tu savais…

- Je sais. Moi aussi, je suis heureux.

Il l'étreint doucement. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Milo n'est pas vraiment heureux. Il est content pour son ami. Et soulagé.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison, lui murmure-t-il dans un sourire. Que t'en avais besoin…

- Je…

- Tu vas enfin pouvoir tirer un trait sur ces dix ans d'enfer…

- Non…, lui rétorque aussitôt Kanon. Je tirerai pas de trait. Parce que tu y es, dans ces dix ans… Je te quitterai pas, Milo, je te l'ai dit… Je veux pas te quitter…

Et pendant que les deux amis s'enlacent sur le canapé, sous le regard rayonnant de Shun, Saga ouvre de grands yeux, blêmit… et porte une main à sa bouche dans l'espoir de contenir la nausée qui vient de lui saisir la gorge. Aussitôt, Gabriel se porte à ses côtés. Lui aussi a instantanément compris.

- Saga… Saga, viens… Appuie-toi sur moi.

Il l'aide à se lever et à quitter la pièce, suivi par Mikael. Kanon a relevé la tête, et il le regarde partir sans comprendre. Il croise le regard d'Angelo. Un regard empli de reproches.

- Qu'est ce que… ?

- Ta mère est morte, il y a huit ans.

- Il y a… Vous voulez dire…

- Rien de plus que ce que je dis, rétorque l'ancien policier devant le visage de Kanon qui se décompose littéralement.

- Toi…, gronde Milo en serrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras et en lançant un regard de tueur à Angelo. Je peux vraiment pas te voir en peinture.

- Je te rassure tout de suite : c'est complètement réciproque.

A nouveau, le DJ et le garde-du-corps s'affrontent quelques instants. Si Milo n'avait pas Kanon dans les bras, il irait lui coller un pain dans la tête. D'autant plus que ce type semble le défier de le faire. Foutu barjot…

- Il me semble… que vous devriez aller… parler avec votre frère, Monsieur Kanon, intervient Shura, dans une tentative diplomatique de désamorcer la situation. Je suis certain que vous aviez vos raisons pour agir comme vous l'avez fait et ne pas rechercher votre famille… et si je suis persuadé que Monsieur Saga a été choqué par cette nouvelle, je le suis tout autant qu'il peut les comprendre pour peu que vous preniez la peine de les lui expliquer. Et si je puis me permettre… le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Il a raison, Kanon, fait tout bas Milo. Viens, on va le chercher.

Ils quittent à leur tour le salon. Où Shura commence à débarrasser la table du café. Et où Shun fixe Angelo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, gamin ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous dit ça ? Ce n'était pas gentil.

- Parce que c'est la vérité. La vérité n'est pas gentille. La vie n'est pas gentille. Elle est, c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous n'avez pas dit la vérité. Vous avez fait croire à Kanon que c'est sa faute si sa mère est morte.

- Et alors ? S'il avait cherché ses parents, y a dix ans, elle serait peut-être encore en vie, et son père aussi, pour le coup.

- Vous n'en savez rien. Ils auraient pu mourir d'autre chose. Ou Kanon aurait pu ne pas les retrouver à temps. Et puis, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire que c'est sa faute. Déjà parce qu'il n'y est pour rien si il a été enlevé et déclaré mort. Et que vous ne savez rien de sa vie.

- Parce que tu sais tout, toi, peut-être ?

- Non, je ne sais pas tout. Milo et lui ne veulent pas tout me dire. Mais je connais Kanon. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et de toute façon, comme je ne sais pas, comme je n'étais pas à sa place, je n'ai pas le droit de le juger. Je crois que personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'il a vécu… Alors vous ne devriez pas le faire non plus.

- Et qui t'es pour me donner des leçons ?

- Je ne sais pas. Personne peut-être. Mais si je n'ai pas le droit de vous en donner, vous ne devriez pas en donner aux autres.

Et le gamin se lève. Ce gamin aux cheveux ébène, et aux yeux verts dont le visage vient de perdre la gravité qu'il a arborée durant ces quelques instants... pour redevenir enfantin et souriant.

- Je peux vous aider, Monsieur Shura ?

* * *

Dans la chambre de Saga, ou plutôt dans la salle de bain attenante, le propriétaire des lieux est penché au-dessus du lavabo et vomit. Le choc de cette révélation a fait reprendre la nausée qui avait disparue depuis… qu'il a vu Kanon. Une chance, vraiment, qu'il n'ait pas vomi en voyant son frère... Mais là... Un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Il se penche et se vide à nouveau. Comme à son habitude, Mikael se tient derrière lui, pour tenir ses cheveux et éviter qu'il ne s'effondre. Et Gabriel se tient sur le pas de la porte.

- Il faut que tu te calmes, Saga…, murmure son bras droit.

- Mais tu l'as entendu comme moi !

- Oui…

- Dix ans, Gaby… Dix ans… ! Il a eu deux ans… Deux ans ! Si seulement…

- Vous avez parlé de sa vie durant ces années-là ?

- Non. Kanon n'a voulu parler que de sa vie après qu'il ait connu ce Milo, indique Mikael en aidant son patron à se redresser.

- Et ça ne te parait pas étrange ? demande Gabriel à son meilleur ami. Tu ne sais même pas comment il a appris qu'il avait été enlevé.

- Je sais, murmure Saga en se passant un peu d'eau sur le visage, mais…

- Gabriel a raison, rétorque Mikael en lui tendant une serviette éponge. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Au moins pas avant d'avoir entendu sa version.

- Vous ne comprenez pas… vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

- J'aimais Constance, tu le sais, constate, clinique, Gabriel. Certainement pas autant que toi, mais elle était pratiquement une mère pour moi. Ne fais pas comme si sa mort et cette nouvelle ne me touchaient pas, s'il-te-plait.

- Excuse-moi.

- Et si je puis me permettre…, continue-t-il.

Les mots de ce DJ... Ils lui sont revenus en mémoire. Ces paroles sur la vie de Kanon, sur ce qu'il a enduré… Gabriel doute qu'il lui ait menti.

- Quoi ? lui demande son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne crois pas que ton frère a dû avoir une vie suffisamment compliquée pour que tu ne viennes pas l'accabler avec ce genre de sentiment de culpabilité ? Est-ce vraiment ainsi que tu souhaites commencer votre relation ? Veux-tu laisser des regrets gâcher vos retrouvailles ? Tu choisis de lui en vouloir plutôt que de…

- Mais je ne lui en veux pas…. ! Enfin si… peut-être un peu, finit-il par reconnaître devant l'air impassible de son meilleur ami. Mais c'est juste que…

- Saga ?

Gabriel se retourne vers la porte de la chambre, et Saga sort de la salle de bains, soutenu par Mikael. Sur le seuil, Kanon se tient, au côté de Milo. Main dans les poches. Le regard fuyant.

- Angelo… vient de nous expliquer… pour… ta mère.

- Notre mère, Kanon.

- Oui… notre mère. Je suis désolé. Mais je… enfin…

Comment expliquer ? Comment expliquer… ? Il ne sait même pas de quoi il est désolé. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il ressent.

- Je ne te… blâme pas, lui affirme son frère. Ça m'a fait un choc, mais… Je n'ai aucun droit de te juger. Je n'étais pas à ta place. C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression d'un énorme gâchis.

Il va s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit.

- Viens, invite-t-il son jumeau.

Kanon soupire et échange un regard avec Milo, qui le regarde s'éloigner à regret. Mais alors qu'il est au milieu de la pièce, Kanon se retourne vers son meilleur ami et lui tend la main, que Milo accepte aussitôt. Ils s'installent tous les deux à côté de Saga. Tandis que Gabriel a rapproché une chaise et que Mikael se tient légèrement à l'écart, appuyé contre le mur.

- Si tu me racontais tout ? propose Saga.

Son frère le regarde. Shura, le majordome, il connait bien son patron.

- Elle est morte… le jour où elle me l'a dit, commence Kanon tout bas. La femme qui m'a enlevé, je veux dire. Elle s'appelait Capucine. Elle était malade. Elle a eu une crise. On l'a envoyé à l'hosto… et les médecins nous ont annoncé que c'était la fin. Ça faisait des années que ça durait. C'est là qu'elle me l'a dit. Qu'elle m'avait enlevé. Qu'elle m'avait… échangé avec son fils. C'est lui qui est mort. J'ai pas voulu la croire. Mais… en même temps… c'était… je sais pas. Quelque part, je savais que c'était la vérité. Je me suis barré tout de suite. Elle est morte, deux heures après que je sois sorti de sa chambre. C'est l'hôpital qui a appelé pour me prévenir mais... moi… j'avais déjà fait mon sac. J'avais pratiquement dix-huit ans… Alors je suis parti. J'ai pas assisté à son enterrement. Je ne sais même pas si elle en a eu un. J'ai jamais remis les pieds là-bas.

Si ça arrivait maintenant, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on l'incinère. Mais à l'époque, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait… ? C'est la première fois qu'il y pense depuis… C'est la première fois qu'il y pense, en fait.

- Je sais pas trop… comment expliquer comment je me sentais. J'étais… personne. Je portais le nom d'un mort. Et… elle m'avait dit qu'elle croyait se souvenir que j'avais dû m'appeler Kanon… J'ai réfléchi tout le long du trajet pour Paris. C'est là que j'ai décidé de… pas faire de recherche.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas… Je crois que… j'étais en colère et puis… j'avais la trouille.

- Tu avais peur ? De quoi ?

- De débarquer… comme ça… chez des gens qui venaient de vivre plus de quinze ans en me croyant mort. Qui avaient dû faire leur deuil depuis longtemps… Et puis… j'étais… un petit con, arrogant, agressif, trop fier... J'étais un voyou, un délinquant. Je faisais partie d'une petite bande… On travaillait pour un des pseudos caïds du coin. C'était un moyen de… ramener de l'argent à la maison. Pour qu'on puisse s'acheter le superflu dont on avait besoin. Des fringues, surtout. Enfin… je pensais que je pourrais m'en sortir tout seul… Et je me voyais pas sonner à une porte et dire à ceux qui habitaient là… que j'étais leur fils qui était mort, enfin pour peu que je les retrouve. Ils ne m'auraient pas cru… J'aurais eu l'impression d'être un mendiant, je crois. Et ça je voulais pas. C'est dire si j'étais con. J'ai volé, racketté, et agressé des gens… mais mendier, je ne voulais pas… je valais mieux que ça. C'est tordu, la fierté, quand on y pense. Surtout quand on considère ce que j'ai fait après.

Il soupire.

- J'ai zoné quelques temps, je me suis cherché du taff. J'aurais pris n'importe quoi. J'avais un peu d'expérience en tant que serveur… et dans le milieu de la nuit… j'ai fait le tour des boites et j'ai enchaîné les petits boulots. J'ai fait le service, la plonge… J'ai fini par atterrir dans une boite de strip' gay. Comme serveur au départ… puis comme performer. J'ai fait mon premier strip, je devais avoir vingt ans. Peut-être vingt et un. Je comptais plus trop à l'époque. J'étais du genre à vivre au jour le jour. Sans réfléchir à autre chose qu'à des moyens à peu près légaux de me faire de l'argent. Ça a eu au moins un mérite mon passé de petite frappe : j'ai vu des gens sortir de taule et je savais que j'avais pas envie de finir comme eux. Le strip, ça a plutôt bien marché… ça m'a suffi pendant quelques temps mais… Je dépensais de plus en plus d'argent. J'étais pas heureux… Je m'en rendais pas vraiment compte que c'était juste un moyen de… combler le grand n'importe quoi dans lequel je glissais. J'étais toujours en colère. Agressif. Pas bien c'est clair, mais persuadé que je gérais parfaitement toute ma vie. Que j'étais aux commandes. Alors que j'étais aux commandes de que dalle. C'est à cette époque que… j'ai commencé à… me prostituer.

- Kanon… !

Saga le regarde, complètement effaré. Il comprend mieux pourquoi son jumeau refusait de parler de sa vie. Il n'est pas très sûr de comprendre ce qu'il a traversé, les raisons pour lesquelles il n'a pas osé les rechercher… mais il se rend compte d'une chose. La vie de son frère… a été un calvaire. Oh, bien sûr, il en est en partie responsable. Mais… Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Il regarde Gabriel. Il baisse les yeux. Lui-même en fait bien, d'après son meilleur ami. A côté de lui, Kanon vient poser sa main sur celle de son frère.

- On m'a jamais forcé, hein. Pour moi, c'était juste un moyen de me faire de l'argent. Ce que je voulais, pour me sentir être quelqu'un, c'était de la thune. Du concret. Porter des fringues classes. Avoir un bel appart'. Ça me donnait vraiment l'impression d'être… quelqu'un, ouais. C'était vraiment ça. Ça remplissait le vide. Et puis… y a eu une soirée… C'était l'anniversaire de sa mort… J'ai pris… le tout premier cachet d'ecstasy de ma vie. Une belle connerie parce que bordel ce que c'était bon… Pendant quelques heures… j'ai eu l'impression d'être heureux. D'être aimé. Ça faisait un paquet d'années que ça m'était pas arrivé… Mais le problème avec les X, c'est que les jours suivants… c'est une horreur. Tu te sens mal comme jamais. Le truc, c'est que c'est facile de croire que c'est juste ta vie qui est pourrie, qu'elle t'apparait enfin comme elle est. C'est ce que j'ai cru. Alors j'ai voulu en reprendre… de plus en plus souvent, pour échapper à tout ça. Et je suis parti en vrille. L'ecsta. L'héro, pour gérer les mauvaises descentes. J'ai arrêté le striptease ; vu mon état de toute façon, je pouvais plus continuer. Je me suis mis à tapiner. Je ne couchais plus que pour me payer ma came. Ça a duré… un an. Un peu plus. C'est dans cet état que Milo m'a trouvé. J'étais vraiment une loque.

- C'est fini, murmure le DJ en le serrant contre lui. Tu t'en es sorti. On s'en est sorti, hein…

- Ouais…

- Je… suis désolé, Kanon, murmure Saga, à côté de lui.

- Et pourquoi ? T'y es pour rien. Et puis… c'est le passé tout ça. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez savoir avant de me faire entrer dans la famille, non ? Alors voilà… Ancien voyou, ancien prostitué, ancien toxico… et j'ai tué ma mère. Enfin, mes deux mères…

- Kanon… Tu n'es pas… responsable…

- Me mens pas, c'est pas la peine. Je sais bien ce que tu penses, avec tout ce que tu m'as expliqué sur le fait qu'elle était déprimée à cause de moi… Ce que vous pensez tous. Si j'avais… Si j'étais revenu y a dix ans, elle serait en vie. C'est à cause de moi, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Non, fait Angelo depuis le seuil de la porte. C'est pas ta faute. Y a des tas de responsables. La nurse qui t'a pas surveillé. La bonne femme qui t'a enlevé. La police qui a pas été foutue de voir que le corps était pas le tien… ça fait trop de monde pour qu'on accuse quelqu'un en particulier. Et puis, c'est toi, la vraie victime dans tout ça... Personne devrait l'oublier. Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. J'aurais mieux fait de la fermer.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de tes excuses ? lui demande Milo, un rien soupçonneux.

- Une petite discussion avec ton disciple, Monsieur le DJ.


	27. Vendredi 14 Avril

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Rhadamanthe pleure dans les bras de ses frères. Et Kanon confie, ou confesse, son passé au sien._

_NdA__ : Merci pour votre soutien et votre intérêt… :) Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'absence de réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent. J'ai pris du retard pour la rédaction de ces derniers épisodes (Caro en sait quelque chose…) et je suis en flux plus-que-tendu pour les parutions. J'ai préféré me concentrer sur la rédaction du chapitre, plutôt que sur les réponses… je tâcherai de me rattraper. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop._

_Tàri :__ Shun n'est pas le disciple de Milo pour rien… :p Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Et que ces personnages, avec leurs histoires et leurs caractères, te touchent toujours._

_Kalista :__ Je suis ravie de voir que tu accroches toujours :) Et pas besoin de t'excuser, ou d'être désolée :) Caro m'a vraiment énormément aidé… et elle m'aide toujours. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais sans elle… NWS ne serait pas NWS._

_Eternity :__ merci pour ton soutien :) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :)_

_Je vous laisse donc avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Montmartre

Dans son chambre, dans son lit, dans sa couette, Kanon dort du sommeil du juste. Les stores de la fenêtre sont hermétiquement clos. Il est impossible de savoir l'heure qu'il peut être. La porte s'ouvre en silence, laissant entrer la lumière du jour. Une silhouette fine penche la tête puis se recule légèrement et fait signe à un complice que tout se déroule comme prévu. On entend une horloge sonner – de celles qu'on expose dans le salon et qui se prenne pour des cloches d'église – et le tic-tac obsédant d'un réveil matin… jusqu'à ce qu'une voix d'outre-tombe vienne faire son annonce : _Le dormeur doit se réveiller._ Et s'en suit une explosion de sons qui fait sursauter Kanon. Il regarde, horrifié, en direction de la porte. Il pose une main sur son cœur qui bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et se met à haleter... tout en accordant à Shun un regard noir.

- Mais bordel, je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? hurle-t-il, autant pour l'adolescent que pour son soi-disant meilleur ami qui a, selon toute vraisemblance, dirigé toute l'opération depuis le salon.

Connaissant parfaitement son colocataire, Kanon imagine sans mal le petit sourire satisfait qui doit orner ses lèvres en ce moment même.

- On ne voulait pas te faire peur…, lui explique Shun, un peu désolé.

- Juste me faire avoir une crise cardiaque…, ronchonne le dormeur. Sérieux, vous le savez que j'aime pas les réveils brutaux…

L'adolescent le regarde, une seconde, tenter de se calmer, assis dans son lit. Il s'approche doucement, s'assoit sur le matelas et vient se pelotonner contre le torse de Kanon, ses bras entourant la taille de son aîné.

- Euh… Shun ? Y a un souci ? s'inquiète le serveur, en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs.

Le jeune garçon relève le nez…

- C'est pour me faire pardonner. Je suis désolé. On ne voulait vraiment pas t'embêter, tu sais. C'est juste qu'il faut que tu te lèves et puis, on est tombé sur ce disque, avec Milo. On a trouvé ça amusant… Il l'a réarrangé, juste pour toi, tout à l'heure.

- Quand ça ?

- Bah tout à l'heure. Il s'en est occupé tout de suite en rentrant des courses.

- Des… Il est quelle heure exactement ?

Shun lui sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue, pour se dégager et se lever.

-Bientôt quatorze heures. On a vraiment essayé de te laisser dormir le plus longtemps possible… Ton café est prêt. C'est Milo qui l'a fait, précise-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Quatorze… Quatorze ? Kanon envoie valser sa couette, et bondit hors de son lit. C'est à quelle heure, déjà, qu'Angelo est sensé venir le chercher ? Quatorze ! Bordel ! S'il se bouge pas un minimum, l'autre va débarquer, et il ne sera pas prêt, et ils seront en retard à l'hôpital pour les tests, et… Il enfile un tee-shirt en quatrième vitesse. Il croise son reflet dans la glace qui orne l'un des battants de son armoire. Quelque chose le dérange, chez l'homme en face de lui, mais il ne sait pas vraiment quoi. Il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir de toute façon : il est en retard.

Dans le salon, Milo est aux platines et Shun assis dans le fauteuil, un classeur ouvert sur ses genoux. Ce gamin arrive, avec une aisance déroutante, à se concentrer même dans ce boucan. Et surtout, à changer de sujet et de visage comme de chemise. Enfin s'il portait des chemises évidemment. Non mais c'est vrai… Y a pas deux minutes, il est arrivé pour faire une blague pourrie, façon lutin farceur armé de grenades explosives. Pour se la jouer bébé-peluche l'instant d'après. Et maintenant, il a presque l'air sérieux. Même pas presque. Les humeurs adolescentes… Un instant, Kanon repense aux siennes. Il soupire. Y a pas à dire : mieux vaut être lunatique. Petit sourire. Il récupère sa tasse, sur la table basse, et se pose dans le canapé. Il jette un coup d'œil à Milo, de l'autre côté du bureau. Qui joue. Ses mains câlinent les disques, effleurent les boutons. Il est beau, Milo, quand il joue. Quand il ne joue pas aussi, hein. Faudrait être de mauvaise foi, pour le trouver moche... Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Et s'il traite ses partenaires comme ses platines, sa réputation d'amant exceptionnel n'est sûrement pas galvaudée. Les mains de Milo… qui volent, virevoltent, pianotent, caressent… Le cœur de Kanon se serre. Merde. Il finit son café d'une traite, pose sa tasse, passe dans sa chambre pour récupérer des fringues propres et file dans la salle de bains.

La douche. Sa salle de méditation personnelle.

C'est peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles il a refusé la proposition de Saga d'emménager à Neuilly. Enfin, au milieu de toutes les autres. La première, la plus importante : il ne veut pas quitter Milo. Il veut rester vivre avec Milo. Au moins un moment… Jusqu'à ce que Milo en ait marre et le mette à la porte. Et puis franchement… vivre chez son frère… Non. Déjà parce qu'il ne se sent pas à l'aise là-bas. Avec la nursery… avec les souvenirs de ses parents… L'ambiance est sympa mais quand on y regarde de près, Saga vit dans un musée. Kanon, lui, n'a pas envie de vivre dans un musée. Surtout un musée à la gloire de ce passé-là… Ça lui fait trop mal. Il a eu l'impression d'être un monstre lorsqu'il a essayé d'expliquer ça à Saga. Mais son frère s'est montré compréhensif. Et il a même reconnu qu'il serait de bon ton de « décondamner » la nursery et de lui trouver une vraie utilité. La prochaine étape sera peut-être de le convaincre de refaire la déco de sa chambre… Enfin… Chaque chose en son temps… Pour l'instant, il faut qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Qu'ils… digèrent tout ça. Ils sont tombés d'accord là-dessus. Il faut qu'ils fassent les choses comme ils le sentent. Et pour l'instant… Kanon sent qu'il a besoin de garder quelques repères. C'est pour ça qu'il continue à bosser à l'Oblivion. Qu'il vit ici. Qu'il n'a rien changé à ses habitudes de marmotte. Il a besoin de Milo. Il n'a pas envie de… s'emballer. La dernière fois qu'il s'est emballé… c'était pour sa statue. Alors bien sûr, ce n'est pas la même chose mais quand même… Il ne veut pas souffrir. Il ne veut pas être déçu. Il ne veut pas… C'est probablement pour ça qu'il leur a tout dit. Mettre les choses au clair. Dès qu'il a senti un début d'embrouille. S'exposer. Leur dire « voilà, ça, c'est moi et si vous en voulez pas, c'est pas grave ». Après tout… Maintenant, il sait qui il est. Il connait son nom, sa date de naissance. Et il a Milo. Il a une vie. Alors le reste… ce sera que du bonus, quelque part. Il a un frère. Il a envie de bien s'entendre avec lui. Même plus que ça. Il a envie… qu'ils deviennent amis. Qu'ils deviennent une famille. Mais en même temps… c'est compliqué. C'est très compliqué. C'est trop compliqué, peut-être. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont besoin de temps. Qu'il a besoin de temps.

Il ferme les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas le visage de son frère qui apparaît dans son esprit. Une peau d'albâtre. Des mèches blondes. Un regard doré. Une impression générale de dureté… minérale. Sa statue… Il frappe du plat de sa main le carrelage en face de lui. Impossible de se le sortir de la tête. Ses rêves, encore, cette nuit, étaient peuplés de souvenirs de… d'eux. C'est-à-dire de rien, hein, autant être honnête. Ou en tout cas de pas grand-chose. Il soupire et s'assoit dans le bac de douche, laissant l'eau couler et enlever la mousse du gel douche sur sa peau. Est-ce qu'Ayoros… a raison ? Est-ce que sa statue a éprouvé quelque chose pour lui ? Il pose ses bras, contre ses jambes repliées et baisse la tête.

- Si je te plaisais vraiment, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas embrassé ?

C'est vraiment la colle, pour le coup, cette question. Si Ayoros a raison, si lui-même ne s'est pas trompé… si Rhadamanthe en avait vraiment envie, devant l'Olympe… pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Ils étaient là… à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre… Il pouvait sentir son regard. Il pouvait sentir son souffle.

- Si je te plaisais vraiment, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as posé cette question au lieu de m'embrasser ?

Bon… ok… Lui non plus ne l'a pas fait. Mais il a une excuse : il ne voulait pas brusquer sa statue. Il voulait lui laisser le contrôle. Il soupire. Des milliers de fois qu'il revit cette scène dans sa tête. C'est bête mais… s'il avait eu le message d'Ayoros avant… s'il avait su que sa statue savait… s'il s'était préparé… A chaque fois, lors de leurs deux rencontres, il a été pris au dépourvu. La première fois, par cette question. La seconde, par la bagarre avec Milo… et puis ses déclarations absurdes ensuite, bien sûr. C'est ça le problème en fait… Parce que… quand il y repense… il aurait aimé réagir autrement.

Il ferme les yeux.

_Combien ? Combien faut-il que je te paye pour passer une nuit avec toi… ?_

Ce qu'il aurait dû lui répondre, c'est _rien_. _Rien du tout_. Ça n'aurait peut-être été que pour une nuit, ça ne les aurait peut-être menés nulle part… mais au moins, ils auraient eu quelque chose. Un souvenir. Et pareil quand il est venu ici. Il aurait dû accepter. Juste une nuit. Parce qu'il a désespérément envie de lui.

Et en même temps… il sait bien que ça aurait été une erreur. Sa statue… Cette envie. Ce désir. Ce besoin… Il n'aurait jamais pu se contenter d'une nuit. _Une fois. Juste une fois. Juste… encore une fois._ C'est bon, il a déjà donné. Et ça l'a détruit. C'est Milo qui a raison. Il a bien fait de dire non. Sa statue… c'était une drogue. Il a bien fait de ne pas replonger. Ok, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a dit non sur le coup… mais… il a quand même bien fait. Et il faut qu'il se sorte de la tête ses regrets. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser au passé. Présent. Avenir. Et qui sait… ? Peut-être qu'il recroisera sa statue… et peut-être qu'ils pourront s'expliquer… ?

Prendre son temps. Prendre son temps. Faire les choses comme il les sent. Et ce qu'il sent, c'est qu'il faut qu'il cicatrise avant de faire quoique ce soit. Il faudrait presque… qu'il l'oublie. Qu'il en arrive à ne plus l'aimer. Pour ne plus souffrir. Pour qu'ils puissent avoir une discussion… sereine quand ils en auront l'occasion. Et puis… la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront, il s'appellera probablement Kanon Gemini. Ça changera forcément beaucoup de choses. Il faut vraiment qu'il soit au clair avec tout ça, avec son frère, avec son nom… avant de reprendre contact avec sa statue. Pour ne plus risquer de malentendus. Pour pouvoir lui dire… comment il s'appelle. Pour pouvoir lui dire qui il est et ce qu'il veut. Et pour ça… il faudrait que, lui-même, il le sache.

On frappe à la porte. Non, en fait, on tambourine à la porte, pour être exact.

- Kanon ! Sors de là ! Le porte-flingue en chef est arrivé!

Angelo. Milo a toujours eu un don pour trouver des surnoms… et puis ça détend l'atmosphère, on gagne en convivialité. Ou pas.

- J'arrive ! hurle Kanon.

Il se relève, coupe l'eau… et commence à se sécher.

Dans le salon, Angelo et Milo se toisent, l'un assis dans le canapé, l'autre derrière ses platines. Ces deux-là ne se font toujours pas confiance, même si ça va mieux depuis l'intervention de Shun et les excuses du garde-du-corps… Les deux hommes tournent tous les deux la tête en direction de Kanon, quand celui-ci sort de la salle de bains. Un bel ensemble. Parfaitement synchrones. Le gosse a raison : ils se ressemblent. C'est peut-être pour ça, qu'ils ont du mal…

- Salut. T'es prêt ? demande l'ancien policier.

- Yep. Et salut.

- Bon bah, on est parti.

- Minute, intervient Milo alors qu'Angelo se lève du canapé. Je viens avec vous.

Kanon regarde son meilleur ami qui est en train d'éteindre tout son équipement.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je te laisserai pas aller à l'hôpital tout seul.

- Milo… c'est juste des examens… Pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes. Et puis, j'y vais pas tout seul puisque j'y vais avec Angelo.

- M'en fous. Je viens avec vous. Shun ?

- Oui ? répond l'adolescent en relevant le nez de ses cours d'histoire-géo.

- Tu gardes la maison ?

- Vi, vi. Et promis, je serais sage.

- T'as intérêt.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François d'Assise

Assis à même le sol, Angelo et Milo attendent, l'un à côté de l'autre, que Kanon en ait fini de son entretien avec le docteur Céphée qui a bien évidemment refusé qu'ils y assistent. Ce qui, pour le coup, a bien énervé Milo. Kanon est peut-être gravement malade et… les gens refusent de le tenir au courant. Saga ne dit pas grand-chose... Voire rien, si on veut vraiment entrer dans les détails. Il doit attendre de savoir si son frère est atteint. Et sans doute si son frère est bien son frère aussi. C'est gonflant, tous ces secrets. Toute cette suspicion. Bon, ok… Milo veut bien admettre qu'il en est responsable. Il a un peu agressé Gabriel quand il est arrivé. Il s'est un poil énervé contre son nouvel ami de couloir… Il soupire. Peut-être que les gens seraient moins secret s'il y mettait du sien, aussi. Il peut bien essayer de faire un effort pour se montrer… agréable, avec le taré à côté de lui. Ou tenter de faire la conversation. Après tout, ils sont coincés là tous les deux, ils seront appelés à se revoir… autant profiter de l'occasion pour assainir leurs relations. Et puis ça occupe.

- Alors t'en es où, de ton enquête ? demande le DJ.

C'est un sujet de conversation qui en vaut un autre. Et puis ça sert à rien de faire comme s'ils étaient potes. Autant que les choses soient claires. Honnêteté et naturel. Ça a toujours été la clé du succès.

- Jusque là, j'ai rien trouvé, répond Angelo.

- Et tu trouveras rien, je te l'ai dit, lui rétorque Milo. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir de continuer à interroger mes exs, je peux tenter de faire une liste. Ça risque d'être un poil long, par contre.

- Misty t'a raconté que j'étais passé le voir ?

Le DJ acquiesce. Angelo tique. Intéressant. Intéressant de voir que ce type, qui n'a pas paru du genre particulièrement loyal à Angelo, a choisi de prévenir Milo. Alors qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, lui et le DJ. Alors que Misty est un ami de Mikael…

- De toute façon, c'était pas un secret que je l'ai interrogé. Et j'ai d'autres moyens pour en apprendre plus sur toi et sur ta boite.

- Tu te renseignes où, si c'est pas indiscret ?

- J'ai encore des potes dans la police. Ils vont gratter un peu pour voir ce qu'il y a sous le vernis. Saga veut que je laisse Kanon tranquille, le temps qu'il se remette du choc. Ça veut dire que j'ai tout mon temps pour m'occuper de toi. J'espère que ça t'embête pas…, ajoute-t-il sans faire le moindre effort pour tenter de cacher son ironie mordante.

- Ouais… et ça te permet surtout de faire une opinion du milieu où vit Kanon, que tu peux pas harceler directement, sous peine de te faire taper sur les doigts. Mais tu fais bien comme tu veux. Je te l'ai dit : j'ai rien à cacher.

- Tout le monde a des choses à cacher. Mais je finirai par trouver ce que tu veux pas que je trouve, c'est qu'une question de temps.

Milo étouffe un petit rire. Il est marrant Angelo, en fait. Un peu bulldog. Une vraie caricature de son taff. Et du précédent aussi d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi t'es parti de chez les flics ? demande le DJ, qui se retient rarement de poser des questions dès qu'il en a une en tête.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Tu mènes ton enquête. Je mène la mienne.

- Et ton idée d'une enquête, c'est de poser des questions à la personne concernée ?

- Bah c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir des réponses.

- Première nouvelle.

-Bah quoi ? Soit tu me dis la vérité, soit tu me mens, soit tu me dis rien. Si tu me dis rien, c'est déjà une réponse : t'as un problème, t'as suffisamment confiance en toi ou en moi pour avouer que t'as un souci, mais pas assez pour me le confier.

- C'est un poil plus compliqué ça. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir de le croire… Mais dis-moi, Sherlock, si je te réponds, comment tu fais pour savoir si je te mens ou pas ?

- Au feeling, selon l'ambiance du moment. Et puis… j'ai dit que j'aurais des réponses. Pas que ce serait les bonnes.

Angelo lève les yeux au ciel. Il va pour répliquer lorsque son regard est attiré par une chevelure mauve au bout du couloir. Il serre les dents et pousse un léger soupir. Milo le regarde se mettre debout sans trop comprendre et finit par relever le nez dans la direction où regarde le bulldog en chef. Une blouse blanche marche vers eux. Une blouse blanche plutôt pas mal et tout à fait sympathique. À laquelle il sourit. Et qui lui sourit en retour, inclinant légèrement la tête pour le saluer, et qui reporte son attention sur Angelo… Le bulldog a mis les mains dans les poches et semble un peu mal à l'aise, pour le coup.

- Bonjour.

La blouse blanche a une jolie voix. Affirmée et douce. Équilibrée.

- Salut. Mû, je te présente Milo. Milo, Mû.

- Enchanté, fait la blouse blanche à l'adresse du DJ, qui lui fait un petit signe de la main, avant de regarder à nouveau Angelo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème avec… ?

- Non. C'est pas pour mon patron que je suis là. Mais c'est compliqué. Et je peux pas t'en parler. Alors pose pas de questions.

- Comme d'habitude…, note l'interne avec un certain amusement.

- Ouais.

Milo jurerait voir poindre un petit sourire sur les lèvres de l'ancien flic. Et cette petite étincelle malicieuse dans le regard, un peu gênée aussi… Complice, ça c'est sûr…

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? continue le garde-du-corps, en ignorant complètement le DJ.

- Un compte-rendu post-op pour Céphée, répond Mû, en montrant le dossier qu'il tient à la main.

- Il est en rendez-vous, là, lui indique l'ancien policier.

- Je l'ignorais… Je repasserai plus tard.

- Ou alors… tu peux attendre avec nous, propose Angelo en évitant les yeux de jade.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, commence le médecin, mais j'ai des patients à voir. Comme je venais à l'étage, je voulais profiter de l'occasion… mais tant pis. Par contre si vous avez le temps, avant de partir, essayez de vous présenter à l'accueil, en chirurgie. Si je suis libre, nous pourrons prendre un café. Avec Mikael, bien sûr, s'il est là…

- Il est pas là.

- Ah… très bien. Et bien, à plus tard, j'espère. Sinon… à une prochaine fois. Passez une aussi bonne journée que possible.

Milo regarde l'interne partir. Troublant pour le moins, comme échange. Amusant aussi. Du point de vue du DJ, en tout cas. Il se tourne vers Angelo qui continue d'observer la silhouette du jeune médecin qui s'éloigne.

- Il est plutôt mignon, ce Mû mais… t'es pas sensé être maqué avec Mikael, toi ?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, grogne l'ancien policier, clairement agressif.

- Tu vois… c'est exactement de ça que je te parlais tout à l'heure au sujet des réponses, qui donnent des réponses même sans en donner.

Le regard d'Angelo tombe, littéralement, sur Milo qui est resté assis sur le sol.

- Tu serais pas du genre saoulant, toi, des fois ?

- Si. Complètement. Mais il parait qu'on s'habitude au bout d'un moment. D'un autre côté… c'est pas vraiment mon problème. En fait, c'est plutôt celui des gens qui doivent me supporter.

Le garde-du-corps semble réfléchir quelques instants. Il finit par lâcher un soupir amusé et par s'adosser au mur, pour glisser à terre et retrouver sa place à côté du DJ.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? demande Milo, en haussant un sourcil.

- Rien. C'est juste que ça fait bizarre de tomber sur un autre habitant de ma planète. Je suis pas habitué.

* * *

Dans le bureau du médecin, Kanon répond aux questions sur ses antécédents médicaux. On ne peut pas dire qu'il a été particulièrement attentif à sa santé toutes ces années. à bien y réfléchir, il ne l'a jamais été. C'est Capucine qui s'occupait de lui quand il était gosse. C'est elle qui remplissait le carnet de santé… d'Alexandre. Carnet de santé qu'il a laissé dans le Sud. Comme tout un tas de choses qu'il commence à pouvoir remplacer. La seule chose à laquelle il a fait attention… c'est les tests pour le SIDA et les MST en tout genre. Toujours négatifs. Il a eu de la chance, quand on regarde son style de vie. Il a été toujours prudent – il se demande bien pourquoi il a toujours fait à ce point attention, d'ailleurs – mais ça aurait pu ne pas suffire. Ça a suffi. Une chance, vraiment. Un miracle.

- Et bien, je pense que nous en avons terminé, avec le questionnaire, affirme Céphée au bout d'un long moment. De votre côté vous avez des questions ?

- Quelques unes, oui. A propos de la maladie de Saga.

- Je ne peux rien vous révéler à ce sujet, je le regrette. Cela relève du secret professionnel.

- Et je ne suis pas encore de la famille…, constate Kanon.

- Même si je vous reconnaissais pour son frère, je ne vous en parlerais pas avant d'avoir eu une longue conversation avec mon patient. La levée du secret médical, pour quelque raison que ce soit, n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère.

- Il m'a dit que c'était grave…

- Je ne confirmerai, ni n'infirmerai ses déclarations.

- Mais si vous découvrez quelque chose chez moi…

- Et bien nous aviserons à ce moment-là. Je m'entretiendrai avec vous et avec Saga, séparément. Pour définir avec vous ce que vous souhaitez révéler à l'autre. Je ne suis pas psychologue, et je ne souhaite pas le devenir. Je me contente de tenter de soigner les problèmes physiques. Le strict respect du secret médical me permet de me tenir hors des querelles de familles… d'être un acteur parfaitement neutre. Et d'installer le climat de confiance nécessaire entre un médecin et son patient.

- Je comprends…

- Maintenant, si vous avez des questions concernant les examens à venir… n'hésitez pas.

- Non, pas grand-chose… C'est un check-up complet et approfondi. J'imagine que c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Je crois que les questions, elles viendront plutôt au moment des résultats. Vous savez quand vous les aurez ?

- Ils seront là assez rapidement. Nous prendrons rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour en discuter ensemble.

- Même pour les recherches ADN ?

- C'est à la Justice d'ordonner ce genre de tests. Ce que nous ferons cet après-midi ne permettra pas de déterminer ou non si vous êtes bien le frère de Monsieur Gemini. Je suis désolé.

- Non. Le soyez pas. J'ai du mal comprendre… Je mélange un peu tout en ce moment de toute façon. Est-ce que je peux juste vous demander un service ?

- Allez-y.

- Sur les dossiers, vous allez m'appeler Alexandre Sounion… Vous pourriez mettre un mot pour dire au personnel de m'appeler Kanon ? Pas Kanon Gemini, évidemment, mais… Je supporte vraiment pas le nom de l'autre…

- Je vais tâcher de faire le nécessaire. Mais il se peut que l'on vous appelle tout de même par cette identité.

- Je sais… c'est juste que si on pouvait éviter au maximum… ça m'arrangerait.

- Je comprends.

* * *

Devant la salle du scanner, Milo et Angelo attendent, assis sur des sièges prévus à cet effet. Si l'ancien policier à l'air à peu près calme, Milo ne l'est pas du tout. Un scanner, c'est autrement plus important qu'une prise de sang. Cette histoire de tests… il n'imaginait pas que ça prendrait ce genre de proportions, ni autant de temps. Trois heures qu'ils sont dans l'hôpital maintenant… Il soupire. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il imaginait en fait. Mais en tout cas, il a bien fait de venir, ça, c'est clair.

- Tu devrais te calmer…, constate Angelo.

- Facile à dire. C'est pas ton meilleur ami qui est là-dedans.

- Saga y était, y a pas si longtemps. Même si c'est pas mon meilleur ami… c'est quelqu'un qui compte pour moi.

C'est amusant. Depuis cette histoire de planètes, que Milo n'a pas vraiment compris du reste, les choses se sont sensiblement améliorées entre eux. Ils sont moins sur la défensive. Angelo s'est détendu. Un peu. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup.

- Et puis tu sais…, continue le garde-du-corps, ton stress, il sert à rien. Soit il a rien, et se prendre la tête aura été une perte de temps.

- Soit il a quelque chose, et il aura pas besoin que je rajoute le mien au sien.

- C'est ça.

Finalement… peut-être que Milo comprend le coup de la planète. Il sourit.

- C'est qui ton meilleur ami ? demande-t-il.

- Mika.

La réponse a fusé, comme une évidence.

- Alors tu sors avec ton meilleur ami, en étant amoureux d'un autre ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pas tes oignons.

- Je juge pas. Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez de vos fesses. J'essaie juste de comprendre. Et puis faire la conversation, ça m'occupe. Donc je stresse moins. Et nous venons de décider qu'il fallait pas que je stresse. Donc t'es obligé de me répondre maintenant.

Angelo lève les yeux au ciel.

- T'es vraiment chiant, dans ton genre. T'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un en étant plutôt attiré par quelqu'un d'autre ? demande-t-il après un moment.

- Non. C'est davantage le genre de trucs que font les gens avec qui je couche, en fait. Pas tous bien sûr. Mais quelques uns. Et quelques unes aussi d'ailleurs.

- Et ça te gêne pas ? s'étonne un peu l'ancien policier.

- Pourquoi ça me gênerait ?

- J'en sais rien, mais vu comme ça a l'air de te perturber mes histoires…

- Ça me perturbe pas. Je suis juste curieux…

- Et bah garde ta curiosité pour autre chose.

Avant que Milo ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, Kanon ressort de la salle d'examen, accompagné du docteur Céphée. Aussitôt, les deux hommes se lèvent de leurs sièges, et le DJ se précipite vers son meilleur ami.

- Alors ?

- Alors rien pour le moment, répond Kanon. Tout a l'air normal.

- C'est vrai ? demande Milo en se retournant vers le médecin.

- Oui. Mais je ne me prononcerai véritablement qu'après avoir reçu les résultats des autres tests.

- Oui, enfin, si vous avez rien vu là, c'est qu'il y a rien de grave, hein ?

Céphée lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous contacterai la semaine prochaine, Monsieur… Kanon.

- Merci docteur.

Il lui sourit, ils se saluent, le médecin s'incline légèrement devant Angelo et Milo et quitte son patient. Kanon regarde son meilleur ami.

- Toi, tu t'es inquiété…

Le DJ hausse les épaules.

- Je tiens à toi, avoue-t-il sans gêne. Je croyais que tu avais fini par t'y habituer. Bon, on fait quoi ? On va le prendre ce café en chirurgie ?

Deux regards sur Milo. Noir pour Angelo. Intrigué pour Kanon.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il a craqué sur une blouse blanche, répond le DJ en indiquant l'ancien policier d'un mouvement du menton. Et la blouse blanche nous a invité à prendre le café.

Kanon se retourne vers le garde-du-corps. A en juger par sa tête, y a de fortes chances pour que Milo ait mis dans le mille. Kanon fronce les sourcils. Mais il est pas sensé être avec Mikael, l'Angelo ? Il ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il est plutôt mal placé pour s'étonner de ce genre de choses. Ok, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il sortait avec Ayo, quand il a rencontré sa statue… Mais s'il avait été avec quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ? Il aurait dit ciao-bye à son mec du moment, juste pour quelques vertiges provoqués par un regard doré ? À bien y réfléchir… probablement pas. Il aurait probablement attendu que sa statue se déclare… Il aurait probablement attendu leur premier baiser. Pour essayer de savoir si… si c'était vrai. Pour essayer d'avoir la confirmation, dans cet échange, que… ses rêves étaient devenus réalité. Il l'aurait planté là, juste après, en lui disant qu'il avait un truc à régler et… il serait allé rompre avec son mec… pour revenir dans les bras de sa statue… et… ils auraient…

- Kanon ? Kanon, tu es avec nous ?

- Pardon. Je rêvais…

Il baisse les yeux. Un rêve. Un rêve débile. Parce que… s'il avait été maqué, rien n'aurait été différent, si ? Quoique. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas couché avec Ayo. Peut-être que sa statue n'aurait jamais su pour la prostitution… Peut-être… que tout aurait été différent… Mais sans Ayo, il n'aurait pas rencontré sa statue. Alors à quoi bon ? A quoi bon se faire des films ?

- Et on peut savoir à quoi ? demande Angelo dans une tentative, tout sauf discrète, de faire oublier Mû. Hein… dis-nous… Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant planer ?

- Un verre de scotch...

Il a répondu sans réfléchir. Il n'aurait pas dû. Parce qu'au moment où il a prononcé ces mots, il a senti le regard de Milo.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, siffle le DJ entre ses dents.

- Je suis désolé…, s'excuse son meilleur ami dans une grimace.

- Merde… tu fais chier, Kanon…, soupire Milo, sincèrement peiné, en le prenant dans ses bras. Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de penser à lui. Tu te fais du mal à continuer comme ça.

- C'est plus fort que moi…

- Je me doute bien que tu le fais pas exprès… Allez viens. On va te changer les idées. On va aller voir si on peut te présenter la jolie blouse blanche du bulldog en chef.

- Et on peut savoir qui est le bulldog en chef ? gronde Angelo, derrière le DJ.

Milo se retourne, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Wouaf !

- Petit con.

* * *

Paris – Discothèque L'Oblivion

Mû n'était pas libre. Ils n'ont donc pas pris de café. Mais Milo a eu une idée. De toute façon, décidé comme il l'était à ôter sa statue de l'esprit de son meilleur ami, c'était plus ou moins inévitable. D'un commun accord avec lui-même, il a donc invité tout le clan Gemini à l'Oblivion. Pré-soirée et soirée, organisées à l'arrache, comme de bien entendu quand il s'agit de sorties prévues par le DJ.

Il a d'abord commencé par convaincre Angelo en lui expliquant que ce serait tout de même une bonne chose pour son enquête de venir voir sur place. Ensuite, il a appelé Saga. Qui était toujours à son bureau. Là, Milo lui a fait remarqué que ce serait un bon moyen pour lui de mieux connaître son frère. Si, d'abord. Kanon, Shun et lui sont allés au siège de Sanctuary, ils ont passé une soirée à Neuilly, c'est donc maintenant aux Gemini de se déplacer, et comme y a pas moyen que tout le monde tienne dans l'appart'… l'Oblivion. Paf. C'est obligé. Saga n'a pas su dire non. Il a vaguement tenté de faire remarquer à Milo qu'ils avaient décidé d'attendre d'avoir la décision du tribunal pour révéler officiellement le lien qui les unit Kanon et lui… mais le DJ lui a rétorqué que, de toute façon, ils ne risquaient rien à l'Oblivion : personne ne sait qui est Saga là-bas, tout le monde se fout de Sanctuary et qu'il y a très peu de risques qu'on leur pose des questions. Au pire, ils n'auront qu'à dire qu'ils sont vaguement cousins. Saga a accepté… et il a commis une erreur, juste après. Il a demandé à Milo qui il devait inviter. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il y a eu un blanc. Saga a cru un instant qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Ce qui, du point de vue du DJ, était le cas.

- Bah… tout le monde. Sont pas obligés de venir, mais tout le monde est invité. On va faire la fête. Pour vos retrouvailles. Donc tous ceux qui veulent fêter ça, ils peuvent venir. Bon, faut que je te laisse, j'ai des trucs à voir. Angelo te dira à quelle heure on vous attendra là-bas. À ce soir.

Et le DJ a raccroché. Pratiquement au nez de Saga. Il a appelé son patron. Depuis sa semaine de vacances à Londres – semaine durant laquelle la discothèque a connu un creux dans sa fréquentation… et dans ses recettes –, il ne lui refuse plus rien. C'est pratique comme tout. Et donc quand Milo lui a expliqué qu'il avait besoin de la salle pour faire une petite fête avec des amis avant l'ouverture, le seul problème encore à régler aux yeux du propriétaire de l'Oblivion a été de savoir à quelle heure le DJ souhaitait passer prendre les clés.

Et il a appelé Shina. Pour les prévenir, elle et Aldé, de venir plus tôt. Et pour lui dire de passer prendre les clés sur les coups de dix-neuf heures trente chez leur patron. Parce que bien évidemment, il était dix-huit passées, et qu'ils étaient toujours à Saint-François…

- Et puis, il faut qu'on repasse à l'appart', pour récupérer Shun et mes vinyles… je sais pas si on aura le temps...

L'avantage non négligeable du téléphone portable c'est qu'il est possible de l'écarter de son oreille.

Et maintenant, il est vingt heures… et des petites brouettes quand Kanon, Shun et Milo arrivent enfin à la discothèque, chargés des éternelles caisses métalliques du DJ, discothèque devant la porte de laquelle attend tout le clan Gemini. Saga, Angelo, Mikael, Shura, Gabriel. Pas de trace d'Ayoros.

- Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ? C'est pas ouvert ? leur demande Milo.

- Pour être franc, nous n'avons pas regardé, avoue Saga. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver.

- Y a intérêt à ce que vous soyez pas restés à poireauter sans oser frapper…, note le DJ en leur passant devant.

La légère gêne qui passe sur les joues de son jumeau indique à Kanon qu'il se pourrait bien qu'ils ne soient pas exactement arrivés il y a trente secondes. Il salue l'assemblée d'un grand sourire en les invitant à les suivre à l'intérieur.

- Vous n'avez qu'à poser vos affaires dans le vestiaire, leur déclare-t-il. Shun, tu peux t'en occuper, s'il-te-plait ?

- Tout de suite ! Mais je fais quoi des disques de Milo ?

- File-les moi. Je vais les monter. Je reviens, fait-il à l'adresse de son frère et de ses amis. Faites comme chez vous.

Il prend un escalier dans lequel a déjà disparu le DJ. Un escalier en fer, en colimaçon.

- Où sont-ils allés ? demande Saga à Shun en lui tendant son manteau.

- Au premier. C'est là qu'est toute la sono. Et l'entrée du balcon.

- Le balcon ?

- Vous comprendrez quand vous serez dans la salle, répond l'adolescent avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Milo ! Descend tout de suite de là ! Faut qu'on se parle tous les deux !

- Ça, c'est Shina qui dit bonjour, explique Shun en finissant d'accrocher les vêtements des invités.

La tornade verte, dans sa tenue de serveuse – toute de cuir vêtue donc, avec perruque rouge accrochée à la ceinture –, pénètre dans le hall. Elle est furieuse. Elle ne jette même pas un regard aux invités, son attention rivée sur l'escalier d'où descend Milo, aussi tranquille que possible, suivi par Kanon, guère plus perturbé.

- Cosa avviene_(1)_, bellissima ? demande innocemment le DJ. Un souci ?

- Cosa… ? Cosa avviene, Milo ? s'étrangle la jeune femme. Non mais, tu as vu l'heure ?

- Bah quoi ? Il est huit heures et quart… non ?

- Si ! Et ça fait pratiquement quarante-cinq minutes que j'ai récupéré les clés, moi ! Chez quelqu'un qui vit à trois minutes d'ici ! Et je poireaute depuis tout ce temps !

- Bah fallait en profiter pour faire des câlins avec Aldé.

- Pour ça, j'aime autant être chez moi ! Le fantasme de la boite de nuit, pour le coup, c'est plus trop mon truc ! J'ai déjà donné !

- Un point pour toi, admet le DJ en venant la prendre dans ses bras. Mais c'est quoi, le vrai souci ?

- Le vrai souci, soupire Shina en l'embrassant, c'est que vous auriez pu appeler, vous deux… Je m'inquiète, moi. Et je parle pas d'aujourd'hui. Vous êtes vraiment lourds avec ça. Vous le savez pourtant, qu'on a pas le temps, en ce moment, de passer à l'appart' avec Aldé. Et vous m'avez pas donné de nouvelles depuis mardi soir…

Kanon la regarde d'un air désolé.

- Oh Shina… Tu nous en veux ?

- Bien sûr que oui, lui répond la jeune femme. M'enfin, je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même de toute façon, hein. Faut bien que j'assume le fait de vous avoir comme amis.

- Bah tout va bien, alors, fait Milo, avec un grand sourire. Bon, on te présente ? Kanon ?

Kanon approuve de la tête, passe un bras autour de la taille de la serveuse et se retourne vers le clan qui a été pour le moins surpris par l'échange.

- Donc bah…, commence-t-il, Shina, la meilleure amie de Milo.

- Et la tienne, complète-t-elle.

- Et la mienne, confirme-t-il. Et donc là nous avons… Saga. Mon jumeau. Enfin… je t'ai déjà expliqué.

- Voui, mon chou. Donc bonsoir, Saga. Mais pour tout vous avouer, en vous regardant… me suis doutée que c'était vous. Je ne sais pas… une sorte de sixième sens… l'instinct féminin, probablement.

- Probablement, sourit celui-ci. Merci. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon frère.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. C'était normal.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui considèreraient ce que vous avez fait comme normal, remarque-t-il.

- Parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas Milo.

- C'est dire s'ils ont pas de chance dans la vie…, remarque le DJ dans élan de fausse immodestie.

- Bon, la suite, reprend Kanon. Donc, là… c'est Gabriel. Le meilleur ami de Saga. Et là tu as Mikael… Angelo… et Shura. Des amis de mon frère aussi.

Ils se saluent mutuellement et, finalement, ils passent dans la salle principale. Toutes les lumières ont été allumées. La salle vide donne une impression étrange. Et pour le coup, les nouveaux venus comprennent ce que Shun a voulu dire en parlant de balcon, en voyant la loggia d'où officient les DJs. Kanon vient se coller à son frère et Gabriel s'écarte légèrement pour aller rejoindre Mikael, Angelo et Shura qui discutent avec Shina, Shun et Milo.

- T'as pas invité Ayo ?

- Si. Il a dit qu'il passerait peut-être dans la soirée. Mais il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste. J'aimerais pourtant assez qu'il vienne.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est évident : c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes réunis.

- Mais ?

- Comment ça, mais ?

- Tu as une tête qui me dit que tu allais rajouter un mais, à la fin de ta phrase. Et puis de toute façon… il y a toujours un mais.

C'est ce que disait sa statue, en tout cas… Kanon soupire et chasse cette pensée de son esprit, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son frère.

- Je ne veux pas le mettre mal à l'aise, explique Saga. Vous êtes sortis ensemble… C'est toi qui as rompu, n'est-ce-pas ?

Kanon grimace.

- Non. Non, on peut pas dire ça… C'était plus un commun accord.

- En tout cas… votre séparation l'a beaucoup affecté.

- Y a peut-être pas eu que ça…, tente diplomatiquement Kanon.

Il sent bien qu'il y a quelque chose de pas très net entre son frère et Ayoros. Enfin, pour ce qui est d'Ayo, il est parfaitement au courant. Mais du côté de son jumeau… Une petite sensation le turlupine.

- Quoi d'autre ? demande Saga, avec une pointe de lassitude dans la voix.

Ou peut-être de tristesse.

- Je sais pas moi… La promotion que tu lui as donnée, par exemple…

Ou une discussion avec une certaine statue de sa connaissance… Chose sur laquelle il choisit de faire l'impasse. Saga fait une petite moue dubitative.

- Non, mais c'est vrai… mets-toi à sa place, reprend Kanon. Il était ton secrétaire et paf, tu le nommes adjoint… Vos relations changent, faut trouver un nouvel équilibre… C'est pas facile. Tu pourrais peut-être… parler avec lui de tout ça, non ? Parce que ça t'embête, toi aussi, je le vois bien. Et pourtant, on peut pas dire qu'on se connait depuis longtemps. Alors c'est dire si c'est flagrant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

- Milo !

Un hurlement qui interrompt la discussion entre les deux frères. Contrairement à celui poussé par Shina, et même s'il s'agit bien de deux cris féminins, celui-ci a l'air enthousiaste. Comme le confirme la tornade brune qui se jette au cou du DJ, pour lui donner un baiser de cinéma. Saga, et tous les membres du clan Gemini, haussent à nouveau un sourcil. Ils ne sont pas vraiment habitués à ce genre de démonstrations publiques. Ils s'écartent même prudemment du couple. Simple mesure de sécurité.

- Salut Geist, fait Milo dans un sourire en la prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai appelé Shina, tout à l'heure : j'arrivais pas à te joindre. Elle m'a dit de passer.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui. Pour te parler de la démo que tu m'as envoyée… Elle est géniale ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais.

- Ravi que ça te plaise. Mais c'est Shun, que tu dois féliciter, lui fait remarquer le DJ.

- Il est où ? demande-t-elle. Il est là ?

- Oui. Shun ?

L'adolescent s'approche, un peu gêné. Geist quitte aussitôt les bras de Milo, pour accorder un sourire au jeune garçon.

- C'est à toi que je dois cette musique ?

- Oui… mais vous savez, il y a encore beaucoup de travail pour faire quelque chose de bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est déjà fantastique…

- Je suis content que ça vous plaise, mais…

- Mais ?

- Et bien… Milo m'a expliqué le scénario, mais il y a encore des choses que je n'ai pas très bien comprises.

- T'as qu'à dire que je raconte mal, proteste le DJ.

- C'est pas ça…, murmure Shun, penaud.

- Arrête de l'embêter, Milo ! proteste Geist, en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules du musicien. Viens avec moi, Shun. Nous allons discuter… tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Mais surtout commence par me tutoyer… Je ne suis si vieille, quand même, si ?

Et ils s'éloignent vers une des tables et commencent à discuter avec enthousiasme. Le DJ les regarde un sourire aux lèvres. Shina s'approche de lui.

- Milo…, gronde-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Me dis pas que tu veux les mettre ensemble ?

- Comme si c'était mon genre de jouer les entremetteurs…

- C'est exactement ton genre, justement.

- Et de toute façon, c'est quoi le souci ?

- Je sais pas… au hasard, il est mineur et elle a six ans de plus que lui ? Mais je dis ça vraiment complètement au hasard, hein...

- Et alors ? S'ils finissent par tomber amoureux, je vois pas le problème. C'est eux que ça regarde, maintenant. Je vais pas les forcer à coucher ensemble. Et puis ils ont bien un peu de temps devant eux. Ils vont pas se sauter dessus ce soir, de toute façon. C'est pas leur genre… Ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Mais tu trouves pas qu'ils sont mignons ? C'est peut-être les cheveux…

Shina lui frappe l'arrière du crâne.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, sinon je te frappe.

- Tu me frappes déjà…, je vais aller me plaindre… Tiens, au fait, où est Aldé ?

- Parti acheter de quoi grignoter.

- Tout seul ?

- C'est un grand garçon, tu sais… Mais non. Misty est avec lui.

- T'as invité Misty aussi ?

- Bah tu m'as bien dit qu'il connaissait un des types qui bossent pour Saga, non… ? Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa. Je n'aurais pas dû ?

- Non. Non. C'est cool. Enfin… pour moi, c'est cool. Tu t'occupes de leur servir à boire ?

- Yep. Kanon !

- Oui, ma belle ?

- C'est peut-être ta soirée, mais tu vas m'aider à faire le service. J'ai pas envie d'être la seule à bosser. Allez ! Au boulot ! Y a des gens qui attendent leur verre !

* * *

La soirée bat son plein. Les Gemini se sont installés, guidés par Milo, dans un carré VIP improvisé, non loin du bar, ce qui permet à Kanon de faire la fête tout en continuant à assurer son service. Il y tient. De la même façon, les invités payent leurs consommations. Ils sont là pour apprendre. Pour comprendre. Ils sont là pour voir ce qu'est le monde de Kanon. Un monde dont ils ne savent pour ainsi dire rien. Seul Mikael en a une vague idée. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment dans ce genre d'ambiance qu'il a passé ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler sa jeunesse dissolue. C'est à cette époque qu'il a rencontré Misty… Et s'il a continué, durant quelques temps après son entrée chez Saga, à faire partie de la vie parisienne nocturne, ses sorties étaient nettement plus huppées. Les Champs-Elysées, plutôt que Pigalle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il préférait passer une soirée à regarder Shura sculpter plutôt qu'à séduire des inconnus.

Mais l'ambiance, ici, est différente des boites de nuit qu'il a fréquentées. Misty a raison. Et c'est perturbant. Parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela de la part du styliste. Misty sortant pour danser et écouter de la musique, et non pour chasser. C'est un choc. Oh, le jeune homme est toujours charmeur et séduisant, évidemment, mais il semble détendu et certainement pas aussi avide qu'il pouvait l'être quand ils se sont connus. Et le voilà qui revient vers eux, son verre à la main, dans une tenue qu'il a lui-même conçue, délicieusement décadente. Un rien dandy, un rien précieux, un rien cynique… et parfaitement à l'aise. Il a presque l'air heureux, lorsqu'il vient s'accroupir auprès de l'infirmier.

- Alors ? N'avais-je pas raison de t'inciter à venir ici ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de ta part, en tout cas.

- Ah ça… L'Oblivion est un peu un OVNI. Mais il est à l'image de Milo.

A quelques mètres de là, le DJ discute tranquillement avec quelques clubbeurs. Il fait un signe à Shina et s'éloigne, en s'attirant des marques d'affection de la part de pratiquement toutes les personnes qu'il croise.

- Ce type est un mystère, explique le styliste par-dessus la musique. Un délicieux mystère, certes, mais un mystère quand même.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux…

- De Milo ? Non. Mais sous le charme, oui. Comme tous ceux qui le connaissent. Comme tous ceux que tu vois ici.

- C'est à ce point ?

- Tu comprendras mieux quand tu l'auras entendu. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Mais dis-moi… c'est donc lui ton fameux Shura ?

De l'autre côté de la table, le majordome est en grande conversation avec Angelo qui surveille du coin de l'œil Saga qui bavarde, son jus de fruit à la main, avec un Gabriel qui ne semble pas vraiment apprécier la soirée. L'ambiance bruyante, peut-être.

- Pas touche, Misty.

- Je te croyais en couple avec l'autre. Tu chasses sur deux tableaux en même temps ? D'un autre côté, je te comprends. J'aurais du mal à me décider, j'avoue… Ils sont particulièrement appétissants.

- Je tiens à eux deux. Pas de la même manière, mais… C'est compliqué, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu adores te compliquer la vie, Mika.

- Tu peux parler.

- Hé ! On n'est pas amis pour rien.

Et soudain, la lumière s'éteint. La musique s'arrête. Seuls quelques spots autour des tables et du bar restent allumés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Le début du show.

Des sifflets. Des cris. Un spot rouge qui vient éclairer le balcon. L'appel qui monte de la foule des fidèles. Le clan Gemini écarquille les yeux. Mikael se tourne vers Misty.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

- C'est pas un délire. C'est juste Milo.

Le DJ sourit. Il a un petit geste de la main, à la fois simple et sincère. Presque touchant par son innocence. Par son humilité. Il vient poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour invoquer le silence. Alors la foule se tait, quasiment instantanément. Un spot vient éclairer le bar, pour se poser sur Kanon qui ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Il se retourne vers Shina qui lui sourit d'un air moqueur et qui, d'un léger mouvement de la tête, lui indique Milo. Alors le serveur reporte son attention vers son meilleur ami. Son ange-gardien. Les premiers sons. Pas de basses. Des notes de piano. Des gens qui parlent, en fond, indistinctement. Et une voix…

_We've come a long, long way together_

_Through the hard times and the good._

_I have to celebrate you, baby._

_I have to praise you like I should. (2)_

Les deux hommes échangent un regard. Et Milo sourit. Un sourire franc et amical. Le DJ s'incline très légèrement en indiquant le bar, comme pour signifier qu'il s'agit bien d'un message personnel adressé à son meilleur ami. Ce dont personne, parmi les clubbeurs, ne doutait. Alors la salle explose dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et la musique s'emballe… Milo pousse le son. Et le show commence.

La nuit sera belle. C'est la promesse que leur fait l'ange, depuis son balcon.

* * *

Dans le pseudo carré VIP, le clan Gemini se remet doucement du choc. Si Kanon et Shun les avaient prévenus du talent de Milo, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment attendus à… ça. Le pouvoir de cet homme est terrifiant… Parce qu'il s'agit là d'un véritable pouvoir. Et bien plus important que celui que sa position accorde à Saga. Sous les yeux du président de Sanctuary se révèle… le pouvoir de l'amour. Cela fait un peu cliché, mais c'est bien ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que ressent Saga. Ces gens, tous ces gens, aiment Milo. L'adorent. Presque au sens religieux du terme. Mais le DJ ne semble pas en tirer une satisfaction déplacée. Dans l'esprit de Saga résonnent les paroles de son frère. Milo… _est un génie. Et le meilleur humain que je connaisse_. Il faut sans conteste être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour ne pas se laisser enivrer par cette sensation de puissance. Si encore Milo ne réalisait pas, si c'était la première fois… Mais Milo mixe ici depuis deux ans. C'est ce qu'ils ont appris - notamment grâce à l'enquête d'Angelo. Et, instinctivement, Saga sent que cela fait deux ans que chaque soir est identique. Dans l'esprit au moins. Il comprend un peu mieux d'où vient cette réputation d'ange qui semble coller au DJ, à son corps défendant.

Misty prend la main de Mikael et l'invite à lui suivre sur la piste. Le garde-du-corps lui demande un instant, et va échanger quelques mots avec son amant qui finit par acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Un regard pour Shura. Un refus. Un coup d'œil à Saga et Gabriel. Le bras droit est penché à l'oreille de son meilleur ami, dont le regard ne cesse de faire la navette entre son frère, au bar, et le DJ, au balcon. Et Mikael rejoint Misty.

- Ils ne veulent pas venir ?

- Non…

- Tu sais, remarque le styliste en hurlant au creux de l'oreille de son ami, vous n'avez rien à craindre pour votre patron, ici. Il ne risque vraiment rien.

Mikael hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'Angelo va changer… Enfin, il a déjà accepté que son collègue aille danser un peu. Ce qui veut dire que quelques mesures de protection ont déjà été levées. C'est probablement de bon augure, pour la suite des relations entre les jumeaux. Ils arrivent sur la piste. Les deux hommes commencent à se laisser porter par la musique de Milo. Quelques déhanchés, quelques mouvement lascifs… ils retrouvent leurs marques, et leur complicité, dans un ballet sensuel et séducteur qu'Angelo surveille du coin de l'œil. Et qui hypnotise Shura. Voir le Suédois danser ainsi…

- Comment… peux-tu… le laisser faire ça ? demande, effaré et furieux, le domestique à son ami à côté de lui.

Angelo hausse un sourcil. Shura qui le tutoie spontanément ? Bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension.

- Il s'amuse, répond-il aussi calmement qu'il le peut dans cette ambiance surchauffée. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'en empêcherai ?

- Mais vous…

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Shu.

Comme s'il réalisait quelque chose, le visage de l'Espagnol se ferme totalement, il prend le verre d'Angelo et avale d'un trait ce qu'il reste de son whisky-coca.

- Euh… c'était mon verre ça…

- Je vous demande pardon.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? demande le garde-du-corps en notant au passage le retour au vouvoiement.

- Rien, rétorque, buté, Shura en croisant les bras et en tournant le dos à la piste. Rien du tout.

* * *

_Cosa avviene ? : Que se passe-t-il ? (je suis ouverte à toute autre traduction plus idiomatique de cette question existentielle :))_

**_Praise You (FatBoy Slim) :_**

_Nous avons déjà fait un long chemin ensemble,_

_Traversé les mauvais moments comme les bons…_

_Je me dois de te rendre hommage, bébé._

_Je me dois de te chanter tes louanges de la manière dont tu le mérites. (Traduction libre de moi-même)_


	28. Mardi 18 Avril

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Kanon a passé des tests médicaux, Angelo et Milo se sont rendus compte qu'ils venaient tous les deux de Krypton, et tout le clan recomposé des Gemini, à l'exception notable d'Ayoros, s'est retrouvé pour fêter ce miracle à l'Oblivion._

_NdA__ : Première chose : désolée pour la publication tardive. Ce qui me pendait au nez depuis quelques temps est enfin arrivé : je suis terriblement en retard. D'autant plus qu'avec ma capacité naturelle à penser « à la suite », mon esprit a trouvé tout un tas d'idée pour certaines scènes à venir (dont certaines dans… longtemps) et que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à me concentrer sur cet épisode-ci. Donc mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. _

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – La Défense

Dans son bureau Saga soupire. La conversation qu'il a eue avec son frère, à l'Oblivion, ne cesse de hanter son esprit. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tout le week-end, Mikael, sous la plus que probable influence de Gabriel, l'a incité, lui aussi, à avoir une discussion avec Ayoros. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en a pas envie… au contraire même. D'autant plus aujourd'hui. D'autant plus avec la soirée qui s'annonce. Dans quelques heures à peine, ils sauront si Kanon est malade ou non… et ils ont prévu de passer la soirée tous ensemble. Si Kanon est atteint de CSP, Mikael et lui pourront lui donner des détails et des conseils précieux. Il sera entouré de sa famille. Saga se souvient du jour où lui-même a appris pour sa maladie. Gabriel était dans le cabinet du médecin, avec lui. La présence de son ami avait été particulièrement réconfortante. Et la soirée qui avait suivi… Voir Shura qui avait préparé un bon dîner… et Angelo. Ils lui avaient, tous, essayé de lui changer les idées. Sans grand succès, il faut bien l'avouer, mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Et au-delà de ça, convaincu qu'il est d'être en parfaite santé, Kanon a lui-même milité activement pour l'organisation de cette soirée. Et a expressément demandé à son frère d'inviter Ayoros. Saga n'a donc plus tellement le choix : il ne peut repousser éternellement cette discussion.

Il se lève et quitte la pièce. Dans l'antichambre, Shiva relève les yeux de son ordinateur. Ils échangent un regard avec Saga. Pas même interrogatif de la part du secrétaire. Un véritable subordonné qui donnerait presque à son patron l'envie de se justifier.

- J'ai des choses à voir avec Ayoros…

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait… L'assistant hoche simplement la tête, confirmant à son patron qu'il aurait mieux fait d'étouffer ce sentiment dans l'œuf. Saga passe dans les couloirs. Un regard vers le bureau de Gabriel, devant lequel Marine monte la garde avec son professionnalisme coutumier. Il prend la direction opposée.

Devant le bureau d'Ayoros, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains s'affaire dans un chaos peu descriptible. Il est si occupé qu'il n'a pas même remarqué l'arrivée du P-DG. Saga hausse un sourcil, et après quelques secondes, se met à sourire : il y a une telle volonté de bien faire dans ce déferlement d'énergie que c'en est attendrissant. Quoiqu'un peu pathétique, il faut bien le reconnaître. Il faudra qu'il parle avec Marine de ce jeune garçon. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui donner quelques conseils… Mais il n'est pas là pour ça.

Presque par hasard, le jeune homme relève les yeux de son travail et sursaute en découvrant le visage de son patron.

- Monsieur Gemini… je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver...

- Ce n'est rien, Seiya. Je viens voir Ayoros. Est-il dans son bureau ?

- Euh oui… oui, je crois. Je peux vérifier.

Avant même que Saga n'ait pu émettre la moindre objection, le jeune garçon appuie sur un des boutons de l'interphone.

_- Oui, Seiya ?_

- Monsieur… Monsieur Gemini désire vous voir.

_- … Bien. A-t-il précisé quoique ce soit au sujet de cette réunion ? Sur quel dossier nous allons travailler, pour que je puisse apporter les documents nécessaires ?_

- Non… Je veux dire… il est là.

_- Et bien fais-le entrer… !_

- Tout de suite !

Seiya bondit et va ouvrir la porte du bureau de son supérieur. Saga pénètre dans la pièce et lui adresse un petit hochement de tête. Il reporte son attention sur son adjoint qui s'est levé aussitôt qu'il est entré. Il a l'air… gêné. Inquiet, peut-être aussi. C'est vrai que ce doit être la première fois, depuis son installation, que Saga se déplace jusqu'ici. Il regarde la salle : une ancienne salle de réunion qu'ils ont aménagée… dans la tradition des autres bureaux de l'étage. Mais autant celui de Saga donne une image surannée, autant celui de Gabriel semble froid… autant celui d'Ayoros est chaleureux et ancré dans le présent. Le nouvel adjoint a décoré la pièce avec quelques plantes vertes pleines de vie, il a accroché quelques tableaux d'inspiration africaine et quelques masques de bois aux murs, et des statues aux formes arrondies finissent d'agrémenter cette décoration, qui joue sur les contrastes naturels.

- Je suis désolé pour le comportement de Seiya, fait Ayoros. Il veut bien faire, mais il éprouve encore quelques difficultés d'adaptation… Mais vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ? Y aurait-il un problème les contrats publicitaires ? Je sais que mon choix peut paraître saugrenu mais je pense sincèrement…

- Non. Non… Rassure-toi, il ne s'agit pas de cela. Et sur ce sujet, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec tes conclusions, je te le garantis. Un changement d'orientation dans notre stratégie de communication serait des plus appréciables. Surtout compte tenu des circonstances. Mais je ne suis pas venu parler de ça… Je peux… ?

Saga indique les sièges de cuir chocolat autour d'une petite table dans un coin de la pièce.

- Bien sûr.

Saga va prendre place. Ayoros n'a toujours pas bougé. Et il faut attendre que son patron l'invite à le rejoindre pour qu'il se décide enfin à quitter son bureau. Durant quelques secondes, les regards des deux hommes se cherchent et s'évitent, dans un ballet empli d'embarras. Finalement, Saga pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, croise ses mains et baisse légèrement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet… Kanon a passé des tests pour savoir s'il est ou non atteint par la même maladie que moi et… il va recevoir les résultats aujourd'hui. Nous organisons un dîner, chez moi, ce soir, pour gérer la nouvelle, quelle qu'elle soit, tous ensemble. Et il aimerait vraiment que tu y sois. Et moi aussi.

- Monsieur…

Saga soupire et passe une main lasse sur ses yeux.

- Je sais que la situation actuelle doit être délicate pour toi. Il n'y a qu'à voir ton comportement depuis que vous vous êtes séparés, Kanon et toi, et plus encore depuis qu'il a réapparu dans ma vie.

- Vous avez des reproches à formuler sur mon travail ? s'inquiète aussitôt son adjoint.

Il est le premier à reconnaître qu'il a la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps. Il essaye bien de se concentrer mais le succès n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous. Saga le rassure aussitôt, d'un geste de la main. Mais son visage est toujours aussi grave. Il y a un problème, c'est évident.

- Non. Ton travail est absolument parfait, Ayoros, je t'assure. Je n'ai pas la moindre critique à te faire à cet égard. Il ne s'agit pas de cela. C'est quelque chose de plus… personnel.

A ces mots, Ayoros blêmit. Saga sait. Saga sait. C'est pour cela qu'il est venu jusqu'ici pour lui parler. C'est pour cela qu'il a semblé si réticent à l'inviter… Il sait. L'a-t-il deviné ? Est-ce quelqu'un qui lui en a parlé ? Kanon ? Non pas Kanon… n'est-ce pas ? Kanon ne lui ferait pas… Il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que son frère sache. Ils se sont promis de garder leurs secrets. Ne pas parler des rendez-vous à l'Olympe. Ne pas parler de Rhadamanthe. Ne pas parler. Mais peut-être Kanon n'a-t-il plus voulu cacher des pans de son passé à son frère ? Et Ayoros serait bien en peine de lui en vouloir. Qu'est-il face à Saga ? Qui est-il pour demander à Kanon de taire ce qu'il souhaite partager avec son jumeau ? Si Kanon en a parlé, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs, il ne lui en veut pas. Il faut qu'il assume. C'est lui qui a choisi. Kanon n'a fait que lui proposer une option. Celui qui a pris la décision, au final, lors de cette soirée à l'Oblivion, puis après, encore, en le rappelant, ce n'est pas le serveur. C'est bien lui-même.

Ou peut-être est-ce Milo… De ce que lui a dit Kanon, Milo n'aime guère les mensonges et a une conception assez particulière de l'intimité. Peut-être Milo a-t-il laissé échapper… ? Ils étaient à l'Oblivion, Vendredi soir… Qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu révéler là-bas, pris par l'ambiance et l'alcool… Il aurait peut-être dû y aller. Mais il n'a pas pu s'y résoudre. Retourner là-bas ? Là où il a payé, pour la première fois Kanon ? Là où il a crié pour la première fois le prénom de Saga ? Il a beau se dire qu'il qu'il doit faire face… voir Kanon et Saga en même temps est au-dessus de ses forces.

Kanon seul… aucun problème. Absolument aucun. Leur relation les met dans la même position délicate. Ayoros ne ressent pas de honte en face de lui. Ils ont eu l'occasion, tellement de fois, d'en parler… Kanon sait toujours trouver les mots qu'il faut. Pour qu'il ne se sente plus gêné. Et puis, vraiment, ils sont dans le même bateau. Ils se parlent pratiquement à cœur ouvert.

Saga seul… il arrive à gérer. Ce n'est pas aisé, loin s'en faut, mais il y arrive. Pour peu qu'il se concentre sur le travail, il parvient pratiquement à être naturel. Et quand il sent son esprit divaguer, il trouve toujours une excuse afin de pouvoir se réfugier, le terme est adéquat, dans son bureau. Cela n'est pas très discret, évidemment, mais jusqu'à présent ni Saga, ni Gabriel ne lui ont fait la moindre remarque.

Non, le véritable problème, c'est bien lorsqu'il se retrouve en présence des deux frères, en même temps. Parce qu'il se rend compte de leurs différences. Parce qu'il se rend compte qu'ils se ressemblent. Parce qu'il se trouve confronté, non plus à de simples pensées sur lesquelles il peut refuser, plus ou moins, de s'arrêter, mais bien à la réalité de ce qu'ont été les derniers mois de sa vie. Il a… profité de Kanon. Il l'a utilisé. S'il n'y avait pas eu Rhadamanthe Judge, peut-être qu'ils auraient fini par disparaître l'un pour l'autre. Et pourtant, il doit tant à Kanon. Sans lui, il serait devenu fou. Sans lui, il aurait peut-être… fini par commettre l'irréparable. Par bonheur, il ne le saura jamais. Alors quand il voit Kanon avec Saga, il se dit qu'il a un peu rétabli l'équilibre. Qu'il s'est un peu racheté. Si le temps s'arrêtait là, tout irait à peu près bien. Il se sentirait à la fois gêné, reconnaissant et soulagé d'une part de sa culpabilité… ce serait gérable. Mais, trop souvent, beaucoup trop souvent, c'est ce moment précis que Saga choisit pour lui accorder un regard… et lui sourire. Et ce sourire, empli de gratitude, est infiniment douloureux au cœur d'Ayoros. Bien sûr, il est heureux de voir Saga à ce point rayonnant et plein de vie. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il le voit comme un héros ? Il ne mérite pas ces sourires. Il ne mérite pas ce qu'il voit dans les yeux pers… Il aimerait, vraiment, voir cette absolue reconnaissance disparaître. Si au moins Saga pouvait arrêter de le voir comme le sauveur… Il ne le voit pas tel qu'il est. Saga l'imagine immaculé, nimbé de lumière… alors qu'Ayoros se sent un peu sale. Enfin… un peu lâche, un peu faible… avec quelques qualités et pas mal de défauts, qui lui ont fait prendre des décisions… Certainement pas le genre de personne que l'on doit honorer à ce point, en tout cas. Mais s'il n'arrive pas à assumer le fait que Saga se trompe à son sujet… il réalise qu'il ne supporterait pas non plus qu'il sache ce qu'il a fait. C'est sans issue. Absolument sans issue.

Enfin, cela l'était jusqu'à présent, puisqu'il semblerait que Saga… ait appris la vérité.

- Ayoros…, dit ce dernier après de longs instants passés à chercher ses mots, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé mon frère. Je te dois tellement… J'aimerais te remercier… et Kanon aussi, je le sais. Mais tu refuses nos invitations, tu nous évites… Ne pourrions-nous trouver un moyen de témoigner notre reconnaissance à la mesure de ce que nous te devons?

Le cœur d'Ayoros se serre. Saga ne sait pas. Il est soulagé, c'est indéniable. Mais il y a tant de regrets dans cette voix que ça lui fait mal. Et cette gratitude encore…

- Vous… n'avez pas besoin de me remercier. Je suis… ravi pour vous deux. Sincèrement. Vous ne me devez rien.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

Saga relève enfin ses yeux pers vers son adjoint qui grimace et détourne la tête.

- Si… j'avais osé parler avant… vous auriez pu…

-Ayoros…

La main de Saga qui vient se poser sur la sienne. Cette main si compatissante, si douce… qui le brûle. Mais il n'ose pas bouger.

- J'aurais dû réaliser… réfléchir. Vous vous ressemblez tellement que j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose.

- Tu ne savais pas pour l'existence de mon frère. Je n'en parlais jamais. Et je ne t'ai pas même fait visiter la maison lorsque tu es venu... Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que je l'avais perdu…

- Ce n'est pas une excuse…

Ayoros retire finalement sa main et joint les deux siennes.

- Si Gabriel ne m'avait pas parlé… vous ne vous seriez peut-être jamais retrouvés.

Saga soupire.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça… Je comprends parfaitement les raisons de ton silence.

- Je… ne pense pas, non.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorque Saga. Sortir avec quelqu'un qui me ressemble… tu as dû croire que nous te jugerions, n'est-ce-pas, si cela venait à se savoir ? Que nous serions choqués, au moins dans un premier temps... Mais tu ne peux pas… Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que…

Mon Dieu, ce que cette phrase peut être difficile à prononcer…

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, reprend Saga après une grande inspiration, c'est que cela ne me gêne pas que tu sois tombé amoureux de mon frère. Parce que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu aimes… Kanon, c'est bien ça ?

Ces mots… Ayoros lance à son patron un regard horrifié et s'effondre, cachant son visage dans sa main droite. Comment… ? Comment répondre ? Comment… ? Il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas relever les yeux vers Saga. La moitié de son être lui crie de répondre non. D'avouer à Saga… De lui dire que dans chaque étreinte avec Kanon, c'était dans ses bras qu'il s'imaginait. De lui dire que ça a toujours été lui… Uniquement lui. Uniquement… lui. Mais il ne peut pas. Parce que l'autre moitié lui hurle de ne rien dire. Parce qu'il ne veut pas… provoquer sa propre chute. Parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre Saga. Parce qu'il ne veut pas… voir l'horreur dans le regard de l'homme qu'il aime. Parce que ne serait-ce que suggérer qu'il n'aime plus Kanon… Il faudrait qu'il trouve une autre excuse à son comportement. Et il ne voit rien. Rien. Il ne veut pas invoquer sa promotion. Il ne peut pas parler de Rhadamanthe Judge…

En face de lui, Saga sent son cœur se briser. La douleur d'Ayoros… Ainsi, il ne s'est pas trompé. Ayoros aime son frère. Tous ces regards qu'il pensait lui être destinés, tous ces gestes qu'il avait pris pour un émoi à son endroit… étaient en réalité dirigés vers Kanon. Cela ne fait plus aucun doute. Mais plus encore que la déception de voir son frère lui être préféré par Ayoros, c'est bien la peine de son adjoint, de son ami qui lui serre la poitrine en cet instant. Il faudra qu'il parle à son jumeau. Kanon s'est trompé. Ayoros et lui ne se sont pas séparés d'un commun accord. Ce n'est pas possible. On ne souffre pas autant lorsque l'on est d'accord pour rompre… Quel enfer quotidien pour Ayoros, cette situation doit-elle être. Devoir travailler avec quelqu'un qui vous rappelle sans cesse votre amour perdu…

- Je suis… désolé, murmure-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine…

Ayoros pousse un profond soupir.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute… vous n'y êtes pour rien… Absolument pour rien.

- Pour ce soir… J'aurais vraiment voulu que tu viennes, mais compte tenu des circonstances, je comprendrais… et je suis certain que Kanon comprendra, lui aussi…

Saga est presque tenté d'ajouter qu'Ayoros compte pour son frère, mais ce serait évidemment très malvenu. Il voit son adjoint soupirer à nouveau.

- En tout cas, reprend doucement Saga, je veux que tu saches que… Je sais bien que je ne suis probablement pas la personne la plus indiquée pour cela mais… si tu veux en parler, ou… ne serait-ce que venir prendre un café dans mon bureau…

Ayoros relève de grands yeux étonnés sur Saga. Qui s'en veut terriblement d'avoir fait cette suggestion. Qu'espère-t-il ? Qu'Ayoros va venir lui confier sa peine ? Qu'il va venir trouver du réconfort entre ses bras ? Que lui, Saga, pourrait le consoler de la perte de Kanon ? Qu'Ayoros pourrait se contenter d'une pâle copie de l'homme qu'il aime ? Une copie… mourante qui plus est. C'est absurde. Absurde. Mais il ne veut pas voir Ayoros s'éloigner encore de lui, il doit bien le reconnaître.

- Je… ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou quoique ce soit… et là encore, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses, mais… ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

- Saga…

Un grand sourire vient orner le visage du président de Sanctuary.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom depuis une semaine…, explique-t-il, rayonnant, devant l'air interdit de son adjoint. Cela me manquait, je l'avoue. Tu sais… j'ai vraiment apprécié ces quelques semaines où nous avons collaboré, tous les trois, avec Gabriel, sur ces appels d'offre. Et celles qui ont suivies mon retour de l'hôpital… et même au-delà de ça, ces années où nous avons travaillé ensemble… Et j'aimerais vraiment… que nous retrouvions… ça. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps, et que, probablement, les choses ne seront plus jamais tout à fait les mêmes, mais… je n'ai pas envie de perdre un ami.

- Un… ami ?

- Bien sûr. Nous sommes amis, Ayoros. Enfin… pour moi, tu es un ami en tout cas. Et j'aimerais te prouver que je peux être le tien.

Ayoros ferme les yeux un instant et sourit, légèrement.

- Pour ce soir… je préfèrerais ne pas venir, mais… pour un café, ce serait avec plaisir.

- Bien. Alors surtout n'hésite pas. Je vais retourner dans mon bureau, maintenant…

Saga se lève et Ayoros le suit des yeux.

- Saga…

- Oui ?

- J'espère sincèrement que les résultats seront bons, pour Kanon…

- Je sais. Je l'espère aussi.

* * *

Paris – Montmartre

- Milo ? T'aurais pas vu mes clopes ?

La voix de Kanon résonne dans l'appartement, par-dessus la musique jouée par le DJ. Qui décide de prestement remettre le casque qui avait déserté ses oreilles durant quelques secondes. Toute minute que Kanon passe loin de sa nicotine est une minute de gagner… C'est Shina qui l'a dit ! Et si Shina l'a dit… Donc… sifflotons, sifflotons. Et surtout prenons l'air innocent de celui qui n'a rien entendu. Hop. Suivons le conseil d'Han Solo et volons l'air dégagé._ Soyons désinvolte, n'ayons l'air de rien,_ comme dirait la chanson. Tiens, une idée… Il devrait peut-être essayer de mettre une touche un peu plus rock dans son prochain film musical. Cela pourrait être amusant. Reste à trouver le thème du film, le genre… Quel scénario pourrait justifier de l'emploi de quelques samples de Noir Désir, ou de tout autre groupe de rock français ? Voilà une question qu'elle est excellente. Surtout que plus il y pense, plus il a envie de trouver un truc. Vraiment. Vraiment. Un truc urbain… avec plein de jeunes en révolte. Peut-être genre manifestations ou début d'insurrection, même. Un sourire satisfait vient poindre sur le visage du DJ : il tient peut-être un nouveau concept… mais faudra quand même qu'un jour il se pose la question de savoir pourquoi il revient toujours spontanément à l'urbain… Parce que bon, le chat, le cimetière indien, et maintenant ça… Une main passe devant ses yeux pour interrompre ses plans révolutionnaires et ses questions existentielles. Celle de Kanon. Et Milo pose sur son colocataire ses yeux les plus innocents, tout retirant ses écouteurs.

- Tu me parlais ?

- T'aurais pas vu mes clopes ?

- Non. Tu les as perdues ?

- Non, je les cherche justement parce que je sais où elles sont… Le plaisir sans cesse renouveler de la découverte de ce que l'on sait. C'est tellement satisfaisant de savoir qu'on a raison…

- N'est-ce-pas… C'est ce que je vis tous les jours.

Deux sourires qui se répondent. Voilà de quoi réchauffer le cœur de Milo. Depuis la soirée de Vendredi, Kanon semble avoir repris du poil de la bête. C'est pas encore tout à fait la joie, mais il va vraiment mieux. C'est bien. Parce que c'était un peu le but de l'opération. Lui montrer que les gens tiennent à lui, qu'il a sa place dans ce monde-là. Qu'il n'est pas qu'une pièce rapportée par Milo. Plein de monde, parmi les habitués, est allé trouver Kanon pour le féliciter, d'abord, et lui demander ce qu'il fêtait, ensuite. Alors le serveur leur a répondu qu'il ne célébrait rien de particulier… qu'avec Milo, il ne fallait pas trop chercher, parfois… Et là, des sourires complices, avec quelques petites piques à l'adresse du DJ. Des remarques sur le fait que Milo est génial, tout le monde est d'accord, mais que vivre avec un ange, ça ne doit pas être de tout repos. Que c'est peut-être ça que Milo fête : le fait que Kanon, après tout ce temps, arrive encore à le supporter au quotidien. Et c'est fou ce que ça lui a fait du bien. De se rendre compte que personne ne le considère comme un boulet au pied de son meilleur ami.

- Et sinon, tu les as vues, ou pas ?

- Tu les aurais pas oubliées à l'Oblivion, Dimanche ?

- Bah non… je me souviens d'en avoir fumé une sur le chemin du retour… Enfin, je crois… à moins que je confonde avec Samedi… Je sais plus trop.

Petite moue de la part de Kanon.

- Et pourquoi tu les cherches ?

-A ton avis ? J'ai envie de fumer. Promis, j'ouvrirai la fenêtre.

- Mouais… t'as intérêt.

Soupir. En même temps, Kanon n'a pas fumé hier et il a tout de même bien diminué sa consommation ces derniers temps. S'il a juste envie d'une petite cigarette…

- T'as regardé dans ton blouson ? demande le DJ qui a fini par se faire avoir par l'air soucieux de son meilleur ami.

- Milo, je suis débile, je sais, mais pas à ce point… Bien sûr que j'ai regardé dans mon blouson.

- Non, mais Dimanche t'avais pas celui que tu mets d'habitude… c'est pour ça…

- Je portais pas mon cuir ?

- Non, t'a dit qu'il faisait froid et t'as ressorti ton gros truc moche.

- Merde.

Départ de Kanon en direction de sa chambre, pour revenir trente secondes plus tard avec son paquet et son briquet à la main.

- En fait, je suis vraiment un débile…

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. J'ai soif, tu veux une bière ? demande Milo en arrêtant ses platines et en lançant une playlist depuis son ordinateur.

- Pourquoi pas, ouais. Bière-clope avant d'aller à l'hosto, c'est un bon principe, je trouve.

- On a rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

- On ? relève Kanon, un brin amusé, tandis que Milo se dirige vers le frigo.

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris.

- Dans une grosse demi-heure, Angelo ne devrait plus trop tarder.

- C'est encore lui qui fait le taxi ?

- Yep. De là à y voir un moyen détourner d'approcher sa blouse blanche, il n'y a qu'un pas que nous pourrions franchir allègrement… Mais cela ne nous regarde pas…

- Parle pour toi. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils trafiquent tous autant qu'ils sont. Sont space, les potes de ton frère. Et ton frère aussi, hein. Avec son air de chien battu dès qu'on prononce le prénom d'Ayoros…

- Nous sommes tellement plus normaux, c'est vrai…, rétorque Kanon dans un élan de solidarité fraternelle.

- C'est pas une excuse. On va directement chez eux après ?

- Bah ce serait plus simple vu l'heure, non ?

- Probablement.

Milo revient dans le salon, tend sa bière à Kanon et va se poser sur le canapé, tandis que son ami fume dans le fauteuil.

- Ça leur a plu, la soirée à l'Oblivion, je crois…, murmure le DJ.

Kanon lève les yeux au ciel. Quinze fois que Milo pose cette question sous forme de remarque anodine.

- Mais oui, Milo… Ils ont trouvé ça génial. Angelo a apparemment encore un peu de mal à croire que tout est toujours aussi clean que Vendredi soir, mais ils étaient tous très contents. Et tout le monde t'a trouvé formidable. Ils te l'ont dit, en plus, non ? Même Saga. Il n'a pas arrêté de répéter qu'il était ravi d'être venu même s'il allait lui falloir tout le week-end pour s'en remettre…

- Mouais…

- Bordel… Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce qui te pose problème ?

- Hein ?

- T'arrêtes pas de ramener ça sur le tapis. C'est quoi le souci ?

- Rien…

Kanon fronce les sourcils. Il n'aime pas vraiment voir son ami dans cet état. Parce que c'est un état qu'il ne connait pas… Milo a l'air un peu abattu. Un peu sombre. Pas de mauvais poil. Pas énervé. Pas de s'être levé du pied gauche… mais… tristounet. Kanon pose sa bière sur la table basse, et sa clope dans le cendrier, pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ami.

- Hé… Milo… Ça va pas ?

- Si…

- Me mens pas…, lui reproche tendrement Kanon.

- C'est rien…

- C'est peut-être rien mais ça t'embête, je le vois bien. Pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler ? demande le serveur en posant son menton sur le genou de Milo.

- C'est complètement con, et je le sais bien…

- Bah, je t'ai déjà raconté des trucs dont je suis pas spécialement fier, non ?

- C'est juste que… j'aime pas quand les gens s'amusent pas.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, là…

- Je sais bien que tout le monde peut pas aimer ma musique… mais ça m'embête quand même quand ça arrive.

- Tu boudes parce que quelqu'un n'aime pas ce que tu fais ?

- Ouais. C'est ridicule, je sais…

- Et qui n'a pas aimé ta musique, au fait ?

- Genre, c'est pas complètement évident…, rétorque Milo en levant les yeux au ciel et en s'accordant une gorgée de bière comme remontant.

- Shura ? tente Kanon.

C'est vrai que le majordome a clairement fait la tête toute la fin de la soirée. Une vraie porte de prison.

- Non… enfin, si aussi. Mais Misty m'a dit que c'était pas vraiment ma musique le problème et qu'il y avait une embrouille pas claire avec Mikael… Quand je te dis qu'il se passe des trucs bizarres, chez ton frère… C'est louche, tout ça, crois-moi. Mais je finirai par savoir la vérité.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- J'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans mon coin de monde. Et là, on a un pan complet d'univers qui vient de se rajouter. Ça me…

- Stresse ? poursuit Kanon, avec un petit sourire, devant l'hésitation de son meilleur ami.

- Peut-être… Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air de te foutre de moi, toi ?

- J'ai pas l'habitude de te voir stressé, Milo, c'est tout...

- Et donc ça te fait marrer… Logique. Extrêmement logique, même, réplique le DJ.

- Bah oui. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui me retrouve à ta place. C'est moi qui dois te rassurer… c'est plutôt amusant, non ?

Kanon vient s'installer à côté de Milo et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Alors, Monsieur Milo, dites-moi tout. Je suis tout à vous… Vous avez toute mon attention. Quelle est cette personne qui a osé ne pas apprécier votre musique dans l'entourage de mon frère qui vient, par un caprice du destin, d'investir sans prévenir votre jardin pour y planter leur tente et sans prendre la peine de vous révéler tous leurs petits secrets ?

- C'est pas drôle, Kanon ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !

Milo a bondi du canapé. Il tourne le dos à son meilleur ami et maintenant, il baisse la tête, épaules rentrées, poings serrés, comme s'il tentait de contenir une immense colère.

- Hé… Je voulais pas… me moquer, je te promets. Sérieux, je suis désolé…

Milo pousse un gros soupir.

- C'est rien… c'est juste que…

Il se retourne. Un sourire de dessin-animé rivé aux lèvres.

- Je t'imite bien, hein ?

Et un coussin qui vole… que le DJ esquive d'un geste souple.

- Rhoo… moi aussi, j'ai le droit de jouer, proteste-t-il tout en s'affalant dans le fauteuil. Et sinon, pour en revenir à ta question… ose me dire que Gabriel s'est amusé.

Kanon grimace. Et en profite pour récupérer sa bière et sa clope.

- En même temps, objecte le serveur, même sans le connaître beaucoup, j'ai un peu l'impression que les boites de nuit et lui… ça fait douze. Et encore en estimation basse. Et si je devais lui acheter un CD, je pense pas que ce serait de l'électro. Et puis, il a bien reconnu que tu avais du talent, non ?

- Mouais… il a dit que « techniquement » c'était « intéressant »…

- Bah où est le problème alors ?

- Le problème c'est que ça veut dire qu'il a pas aimé.

- Euh non… ça veut dire que, même s'il n'est pas sensible à ce genre de musique, il sait reconnaître un artiste quand il en entend un.

- Il a pas aimé, je te dis. Je sais encore reconnaître quand quelqu'un aime pas ma musique, Kanon.

- Et ça te vexe ?

- Ouais. Carrément que ça me vexe. Et je compte bien tirer ça au clair, ce soir, au dîner.

- Milo…

Mais avant que Kanon ait pu réagir davantage, on frappe à la porte. Le DJ se lève et va ouvrir à Angelo. Dans le salon, Kanon finit sa bière et écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier, non sans avoir tirer une dernière latte. Il n'aurait pas dû. C'est affreux de fumer le filtre. Et en plus, ça brûle les lèvres.

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de la Famille Gemini

A peine a-t-il entendu le bruit de la porte d'entrée que Saga bondit hors de son fauteuil. Et aussitôt, il croise le regard réprobateur de Gabriel.

- Je sais…, murmure Saga.

- Je n'ai rien dit, rétorque son meilleur ami.

- Tu penses tellement fort…

Un léger sourire sur le visage de Gabriel. Voilà pratiquement une demi-heure qu'il essaie de calmer Saga et de le convaincre que s'il tient vraiment à cacher la gravité de sa propre maladie à Kanon, il ne doit pas donner l'impression d'attendre des nouvelles de son frère comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Même si c'en est une. Et de cela, ils ont conscience tous les deux.

- J'ai peur, Gaby… je n'y peux rien.

Il lui prend la main, quelques secondes, le temps pour Kanon, Milo et Angelo de débarquer dans le salon. Et il doit se mordre littéralement les lèvres pour ne pas agresser son frère avec la question qui les lui brûle, et se contenter de les saluer, lui et son meilleur ami, bientôt rejoints par Shura et Mikael.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'Ayoros ne viendra pas ? demande Kanon.

Son frère lui fait signe que non.

- Bon, et bien puisque tout le monde est là…, reprend-il, inutile de vous stresser plus longtemps. Le docteur Céphée a regardé tous mes résultats et il est formel : pour le moment en tout cas, je suis en parfaite santé.

- Vraiment ?

La question vient de Saga. Et Kanon s'approche de lui, pour lui accorder un sourire.

- Oui. Vraiment. Je n'ai même pas de cholestérol ou quoique ce soit du genre. C'est hallucinant. Même moi, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à le croire avec le nombre de conneries que j'ai faites. Mais c'est bon ? Tu es rassuré ?

- Oui…, murmure Saga en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il serre son jumeau contre lui. Kanon est en bonne santé. Kanon… va vivre. Aux yeux de Saga, c'est aussi simple que ça. C'est un double soulagement, il s'en rend bien compte. Le premier dirigé vers Kanon. D'un frère à un autre. Naturel et compréhensible. Louable. Et le second, bien plus égoïste. Mais Saga ne peut s'empêcher de le ressentir. Kanon va vivre. Et dans quelques semaines, lorsque toutes les formalités administratives et judiciaires auront été remplies afin de permettre à son frère de retrouver son identité, Saga ne sera plus le dernier Gemini. Sa famille ne disparaîtra pas avec lui. Kanon sera là. De la même manière que Gabriel pour Sanctuary. Cette responsabilité de dernier héritier, ce poids écrasant vient de quitter ses épaules. Il n'est pas fier de le transférer à Kanon cette charge, et sans doute faut-il voir dans le fait qu'il tait la gravité de son propre état, un moyen de protéger son jumeau encore un peu… et peut-être de faire taire son sentiment de culpabilité.

- Tu vas vraiment finir par m'inquiéter… Entre Céphée qui ne veut rien me dire et toi qui semble craindre le pire…

- Je ne veux pas que tu te soucies de ça, pour le moment… Ce soir, nous fêtons le fait que, toi, tu vas bien, murmure Saga en lui prenant le visage à deux mains. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Mais il va vraiment falloir que tu prennes des cours de com'. Tu arrives à être super stressant alors que tu veux calmer tout le monde… Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais c'est hyper angoissant.

- Tu entends ça ? s'indigne Saga en se retournant vers son meilleur ami.

- Oui. Et je suis entièrement d'accord. A partir du moment tu cherches à être rassurant, tu deviens anxiogène. Sans doute parce que l'on se dit que si tu commences à perdre confiance, les problèmes sont graves.

- Je suis un mauvais Capitaine…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es le meilleur qui soit.

- N'empêche, fait Milo en prenant place dans le canapé, heureusement qu'on a une bonne nouvelle. Si Kanon avait été malade, cette soirée serait devenue une cellule d'assistance psychologique ?

Dans le lourd silence qui s'est installé, Kanon lance un regard empli de reproches à son meilleur ami.

- Tu peux parler, toi… Qui était le plus stressé de nous trois, à l'hosto ? Qui m'a sauté dessus après mon rendez-vous avec le médecin ? Hein… monsieur le fanfaron… dis-moi…

Le DJ lui tire la langue.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…, confirme Kanon en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

* * *

Alors que l'apéritif bat son plein, grâce notamment aux délicieux canapés préparés par Shura –qui a scrupuleusement suivi les consignes diététiques d'un Mikael des plus cinglants, et qui, maintenant, s'occupe des derniers détails concernant le repas en compagnie d'Angelo –, Milo vient s'accroupir entre l'infirmier et Gabriel qui discutaient paisiblement.

- Je peux vous embêter ? demande le DJ.

- Non, rétorque aussitôt le bras droit de Saga.

- Mais il faut que je te parle, proteste Milo.

- Nous pouvons parler, mais je ne souhaite pas le moins du monde vous voir nous embêter moi, ou Mika.

- Ce qui va être problématique, je le sens, parce que j'aime bien embêter les gens quand je parle… Mais soit, je veux bien essayer de faire un effort : le sujet est sérieux.

- Sérieux à quel point ? minaude Mikael.

- Le plus haut. C'est absolument capital. Il s'agit de ma vie. De ma raison de vivre.

- Mais voilà qui est intéressant… un rapport avec cette jolie jeune fille qui s'est pendue à ton cou ?

Milo le regarde complètement éberlué.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la jeune fille plutôt mignonne qui s'est pendue à ton cou, Vendredi soir, à l'Oblivion…

- Geist ? suggère le DJ après quelques secondes passées à faire la liste des jeunes filles qu'il a croisées ce soir-là. Pourquoi ça aurait un rapport avec Geist ?

- Ta raison de vivre… Je croyais que c'était une devinette. J'ai tenté ma chance.

- Tu aimes les devinettes ? J'en ai une pour toi… Espagne-Italie, qui gagne le match sachant que l'arbitre est Suédois… ? demande Milo avec son sourire le plus innocent.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, marmonne aussitôt Mikael.

- C'est bizarre, vous me dites tous ça… Et maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut en revenir à des choses plus sérieuses ? Hum ? Je voulais pas vraiment t'embêter, ajoute-t-il après quelques secondes à l'adresse de l'infirmier qui bougonne toujours, mais c'est vraiment important… Et puis, je vous avais prévenu, tous les deux. Si on parle, je vais vous embêter. Vous pouvez pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

Gabriel hausse un sourcil. N'a-t-il pas expressément signifié au DJ que, justement, il ne souhaitait pas être « embêté » ? Mais il sent qu'avec quelqu'un comme ce Milo toute tentative pour faire valoir ce point de vue serait vouée à l'échec. Après tout, Angelo lui-même n'a-t-il pas capitulé ?

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ? demande-t-il, en acceptant donc de laisser le meilleur ami du frère de son meilleur ami gagner cette partie.

Il a toujours su que sa loyauté envers Saga finirait par le perdre…

- Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ma musique.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ma musique, explique Milo. Ça, je peux l'admettre. Avec un peu de difficultés, c'est vrai, mais je dois pouvoir m'en remettre et l'accepter. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi.

- Dans quel but ? l'interroge Gabriel.

- Faire de la meilleure musique, évidemment.

- Dans l'espoir qu'elle me plaise ?

Le DJ se mordille un peu les lèvres avant de répondre, d'un air qui se voudrait innocent.

- Non… Pas forcément… Enfin… si un peu, j'avoue, finit-il par confesser dans un sourire. Sérieusement, ça me perturbe cette histoire. Même si je sais bien que ça devrait pas m'embêter autant. T'as le droit d'avoir tes goûts et tout. Mais même si je n'arrive pas à te faire aimer ma musique, ça pourrait m'aider d'avoir ton avis… genre critique constructive, tu vois ?

- Je vous ferais remarquer que je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas votre musique.

- Remarque pertinente de la part de mon camarade de manucure, juge Mikael. Dont nous ne pouvons remettre l'honnêteté en doute. S'il dit qu'il ne l'a pas dit, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas dit.

-Manucure ? Ça veut dire que tu vas te faire faire les…

Mais avant d'avoir fini la question adressée à Gabriel, Milo se retourne vers Mikael.

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles, toi? lui demande-t-il, suspicieux.

- Je compte les points, rétorque calmement l'infirmier. Ce match là m'intéresse plus que l'autre, dans la cuisine. Ou en tout cas, il est bien meilleur pour mes nerfs.

Milo penche légèrement la tête pour estimer la situation. Ce n'est plus une anguille qui se cache sous une roche, mais une jolie baleine bleue sous un tout petit gravillon. Une chance pour le Suédois qu'il ait d'autres chats à fouetter que de poser des questions au sujet de ses fesses et de son coeur… Il hoche donc la tête avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Gabriel.

- Tu as dit que ma musique était « intéressante », accuse le DJ. Et tout le monde sait parfaitement que c'est une manière polie de dire qu'on aime pas.

- Et d'où tenez-vous cette certitude ? s'étonne le bras droit de Saga.

- Bah, c'est connu. Tu vas dans un resto un peu bizarre, tu goûtes un plat un peu bizarre, avec un goût un peu bizarre… et au lieu de dire « pouah, c'est immonde », tu dis « hum… c'est intéressant… ».

- C'est ce que vous faites ?

- Non. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire que je suis très poli, moi. Et de toute façon, j'aime bien manger à peu près n'importe quoi du moment que c'est comestible. Mais ne change pas de sujet, s'il-te-plait. Parce qu'il essaye de m'embrouiller là… hein, monsieur l'arbitre ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression, en effet, confirme Mikael. Et Gaby, je suis désolé mais je dois reconnaître que je suis plutôt de son avis…

- Ah ! Tu vois ! se réjouit le DJ en se retournant vers sa victime désignée. Donc maintenant qu'on a admis que tu n'aimais pas musique…

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel. La soirée promet d'être longue. Pourvu que Shura ne tarde pas trop à annoncer le début du dîner…

De l'autre côté du salon, Saga ne peut retenir un sourire devant la scène plutôt insolite qu'offre le trio. Mikael, qui semblait pourtant avoir pris fait et cause pour son ami au départ, semble doucement glisser du côté du DJ au fur et à mesure de la conversation et un sourire commence à poindre sur ses lèvres. Milo et Gabriel sont parfaitement sérieux, eux. Le DJ est enthousiaste et son bras droit toujours aussi froid… mais ils passent un bon moment, tous les trois. C'est indéniable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Milo et toi, exactement ? s'enquiert Saga en regardant son frère.

- Comment ça ? demande Kanon en reprenant un échantillon des petits toasts absolument délicieux dont il n'a pourtant aucune idée de la composition.

- Et bien… vous semblez très proches… Vous êtes amis, vous vivez ensemble… Il te suit dans le moindre de tes déplacements et vendredi soir, à l'Oblivion… ce qu'il a fait… Mais je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

- Non… non. Entre Milo et moi… c'est difficile à expliquer. Je sais pas trop. Je lui dois la vie, Saga. Et il est toujours là pour moi… même quand ça va mal… voire très mal… voire très, très mal... ajoute-t-il avec un petit rire.

- Et vous n'êtes jamais… ?

- Sortis ensemble ? Non. Je crois… que j'ai trop peur de le perdre.

- Comment cela ?

- Tous les gens avec qui Milo sort finissent par sortir de sa vie. Sauf Shina, mais tu as vu que c'est plutôt quelqu'un d'assez spécial…

- C'est l'impression qu'elle donne oui… et donc ? Milo ?

- Je ne veux pas sortir de sa vie. Je ne veux pas avoir envie de sortir de sa vie.

- Kanon ? Tu ne serais pas un petit peu amoureux… ?

- Si… et pas qu'un peu… mais pas de lui.

Devant l'air sombre que vient de prendre son jumeau, Saga pose une main sur son avant-bras.

- Je suis désolé. Tu m'as dit que tu avais été… et que c'était un mauvais souvenir… et moi je… suis stupide.

- Ce n'est rien, Saga. Je t'assure. Ce n'est rien… Il serait vraiment temps que je me le sorte de la tête. Il faut que je l'oublie, je le sais, soupire Kanon, mais ça prend un peu de temps. Milo m'aide… et ça va mieux depuis quelques temps, enfin je crois. J'en sais trop rien en fait. C'est bizarre. Enfin, comme tout le reste de cette histoire si on y réfléchit… Mais dis-moi, et toi… les amours ?

- Mes amours ?

- Bah raconte, un peu. Je sais que tu couches avec Gabriel, mais vous ne donnez pas vraiment l'impression de sortir ensemble…

- Il n'y a rien d'autre entre moi et Gaby qu'une profonde amitié… Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il nous arrive de… Mais il n'y a pas d'amour. Enfin pas comme ça. J'ai cru que j'étais amoureux de lui quand je l'ai rencontré. Mais j'ai compris que c'était de la simple… fascination. Regarde-le. Avec ce côté inaccessible et glacé… Il est fascinant. Et ensuite, j'ai appris à le connaître. Et nous sommes devenus de vrais amis, au fil de temps.

- Pourquoi tu couches avec lui alors, si vous êtes juste amis ?

- Sans doute parce que c'est… plus simple que de m'engager dans une vraie relation amoureuse. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'essayer de construire quoique ce soit, de toute façon. Entre Sanctuary et tout le reste…

Le reste… On pourrait presque croire qu'il ne parle que de son emploi du temps. C'est du moins ce qu'espère Saga en regardant son frère.

- On trouve toujours le temps quand il s'agit d'amour, lui réplique celui-ci.

- Peut-être… Mais ni moi, ni Gaby ne semblons doués pour ça. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il trouve le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un mais… je crois que je préfère la situation actuelle plutôt que de le voir avec un homme comme Julian, par exemple…

- Qui c'est ?

- Julian ? Julian Solo. Un ami d'enfance. Qui a fait ses études avec nous et qui est obsédé par Gabriel. Et qui se trouve être un de nos concurrents directs.

- Tu es ami avec un de tes concurrents ?

Dans toute cette explication, ce fait a allumé une attention bien particulière dans son esprit – il présentera des excuses mentales à Gabriel pour le moindre d'intérêt qu'il porte à sa vie sentimentale – et a même réussi à le détourner des petits fours si succulents. Après tout, les Judge sont des concurrents eux aussi… Kanon grimace: il ne vient pas justement de dire qu'il devait oublier sa statue ? Mais l'ampoule ne veut pas s'éteindre…

- Le terme amitié est sans doute trop fort pour décrire nos rapports, développe Saga. Mes vrais amis sont ici. Mais Julian et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Nous sommes… du même monde. Il est définitivement plus qu'une simple connaissance, et certainement pas un… copain. Je n'ai pas vraiment de mots pour décrire nos rapports. Mais quels qu'ils soient, je doute que nous les conservions encore longtemps…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Je lui ai plus ou moins déclaré la guerre, fait Saga en attrapant un toast.

- Sérieux ? demande Kanon, à la fois surpris et amusé.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Saga le jauge un instant.

- Ça t'intéresse ? Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter…

- Bah… tu as fait l'effort de venir voir ce qu'est mon monde, je peux bien faire l'effort de m'intéresser au tien… Et puis, j'aime bien les histoires compliquées. Les embrouilles. J'étais plutôt pas mauvais dans tous ces jeux à l'époque où j'étais encore un petit voyou.

- Je vois… Et bien, c'est assez simple, en fait. Julian est amoureux de Gabriel. Il l'a dragué durant nos études, et a plus ou moins tenté de le débaucher… pour qu'il aille travailler pour lui et qu'il se retrouve dans son lit.

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas mêler le sexe et les affaires ?

- Qui t'a raconté une bêtise pareille ? Enfin… ce n'est pas vraiment une bêtise. Il ne faudrait pas. Mais tout se mêle quand même. Toujours est-il que je pensais que Julian avait fini par faire un trait sur toute cette histoire. Mais récemment, il s'est servi de moi pour tendre un piège à Gaby.

- Un piège ?

- Il l'a ouvertement dragué lors d'une sortie où il m'avait convaincu de le persuader de venir. Gabriel déteste cela lorsque quelqu'un tente de le séduire… Il n'apprécie pas d'être un objet de convoitise. D'autant plus lorsque c'est peu subtil. Et Julian est beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas subtil dans ses tentatives de séduction...

- Et donc tu joues les protecteurs ? s'amuse Kanon.

Saga sourit.

- Il y a de ça. Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à lui, je le reconnais. Mais surtout, Julian m'a manipulé. Je lui faisais confiance, et il m'a trahi. C'est une question d'honneur. Alors j'ai lancé une petite offensive contre certaines de ses positions. Il n'a pas encore réagi, mais il finira par bouger. Lorsqu'il se rendra compte que l'attaque est tout ce qu'il y a de sérieuse. De toute façon, mes rapports avec Julian allaient finir par se dégrader même sans cela. Sa sœur, Thétis, est fiancée à… ce qu'il convient d'appeler mon ennemi personnel, explique-t-il à son frère.

- Qui ?

- Le Président- Directeur-Général de Judge Incorporated. L'Empereur… Ce très cher Minos Judge.

- Vous êtes… ennemis ? Carrément ? balbutie Kanon en tentant de faire passer son trouble pour de l'étonnement.

Ennemis. Le grand-frère de sa statue… et son jumeau… sont ennemis. _Quelques soient mes sentiments… ceux de mes frères passent avant._ C'est ce que lui a dit sa statue… Faites que ce ne soit pas si grave…

- Oui. Pour le coup, je ne crois pas que le terme soit trop fort. Depuis pratiquement la création de Sanctuary, l'Empire nous surveille et tente de contenir notre progression. Lorsque nos pères respectifs ont pris la direction des deux entreprises, la simple rivalité qui pouvait exister entre les deux entités a pris des proportions un peu plus importantes. Et maintenant… Minos et moi sommes les dépositaires de ces cinquante ans de saine concurrence. Du moins, c'est le terme officiel pour parler de la guerre que nous nous faisons. C'est quelqu'un de très particulier. Probablement la plus extraordinaire personne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Et il y a une certaine satisfaction à affronter un si prodigieux adversaire. Je l'admire… et je le crains, tout à la fois. Je vais te faire une confidence, Kanon… je crois qu'une de mes plus grandes fiertés personnelles est de savoir qu'il me considère exactement de la même façon.

Kanon grimace. Inutile de se le cacher : c'est… si grave.

- C'est vraiment tendu entre les Judge et toi, alors…

- Entre Sanctuary et l'Empire. Entre Minos et moi. Mais il y a des membres de la famille que j'apprécie assez.

- Qui ? tente Kanon sur un ton qui se veut simplement dégagé.

- Un des frères de Minos, Eaque… et leur tante Pandore. C'est amusant parce que ce ne sont pas vraiment des Judge.

- Comment cela ?

- Ils ont été tous les deux adoptés. C'est vraiment amusant, oui… Parce qu'en ce qui concerne les deux véritables Judge… que ce soit Minos ou Rhadamanthe…

- Le dîner est prêt !

Kanon sursaute. Angelo vient d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Et grouillez-vous, ajoute-t-il, parce que Shura est de mauvais poil. Si la soupe est froide parce que vous êtes en retard, il va tous nous tuer.

Les cinq hommes se lèvent aussitôt. Et alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la salle à manger, Kanon attrape le bras de son frère. Il faut qu'il se change les idées. Il faut qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à ce que vient de lui annoncer Saga…

- Au fait… rien à voir, mais…

- Oui ?

- Tu as pu parler un peu avec Ayo ?

- Oui…

- C'est quoi cette toute petite voix ? Il y a un souci ?

Saga hausse légèrement les épaules.

- Il t'aime toujours…

- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

- Oui.

Ils entrent dans la pièce. Et Kanon laisse son frère gagner sa place, entre Gabriel et Mikael. Qu'a bien pu dire Ayoros pour que Saga aille se faire ce genre de film ? Kanon soupire… Ce que sa vie peut être compliquée…


	29. Vendredi 21 Avril

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Saga et Ayoros ont discuté… et certains, enfin Kanon surtout, commencent à se demander s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait de s'abstenir. Milo, confronté à l'hermétisme musical de Gabriel, a décidé de le faire passer aux aveux sous le regard amusé de Mikael. Et Saga a évoqué son univers avec son jumeau. Ce qui n'a pas franchement rassuré ce dernier sur un plan purement personnel…_

_NdA__ : Merci, encore et toujours, de votre soutien. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, et comme j'ai la flemme d'aller relire les autres NdA, si c'est le cas et bien tant pis, mais toutes les musiques auxquelles je fais allusion dans cette histoire sont trouvables et écoutables, de manière parfaitement gratuite et légale ( :p), sur le site de musique en ligne deezer. _

_Titi :__ Je suis vraiment très contente de savoir que tu apprécies ce que j'écris. Et je comprends parfaitement ton sentiment d'impatience. Si la situation a radicalement changé depuis quelques épisodes, les personnages, eux, n'ont pas encore évolué en conséquence. Et continuent donc gaiement à tourner autour du pot, expression parfaitement justifiée pour pas mal d'entre eux (qui a dit tous ? rhoo…). Je dois avouer que j'ai très peur de voir cette histoire « m'échapper » et que c'est sans doute pour cette raison que je fais le choix d'avoir des personnages aussi campés sur leurs positions… et si tout ne va pas se décanter en même temps, certaines choses vont trouver un début de résolution dans pas trop longtemps. Oui, bon, dis comme ça, ce n'est pas très engageant, je le reconnais… _

_Tàri __: Comme tu vois, j'y suis arrivée. Bon, en même temps, ce chapitre, j'ai commencé à l'écrire en même temps que celui d'avant, ce n'était donc pas très difficile. Des petites choses se mettent en place, oui, qui auront une certaine importance pour l'avenir de nos protagonistes. :)_

_Soulef :__ Pas de soucis pour le problème azerty/qwerty, je sais ce que c'est. Pour la greffe de Saga, c'est une chose dont il a parlé avec Céphée, et dont il a fini par accepter le principe – sous la pression de Gabriel et de son honteux chantage. Mais genre, sacrifier Ayoros… rhooo… ce n'est pas très gentil pour Saga. Ça finirait de le déprimer, le pauvre piti choupinou…:/ J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la discussion Milo/Mikael/Gabriel. J'aime bien chercher les quelques vannes que Milo va sortir. Et pour l'arrivée d'Angelo, je pense que tu as tout-à-fait raison. Rhada ne fait pas grand-chose pour qu'on l'apprécie en dehors de sa famille. On peut dire qu'il fait même à peu près tout le contraire et que ses efforts en ce sens sont couronnés de succès. L'interruption n'est donc peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose…_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Dans le parc, Rhadamanthe lance un frisbee. Un discoplane, selon le terme recommandé pour l'usage d'un français académique. Alors Rhadamanthe regarde le discoplane flotter dans l'air. Il regarde la masse noire et feu qui s'élance à sa suite. Cerbère court, court, bondit, rattrape au vol le disque, atterrit sur le sol, fait volte-face et revient vers le benjamin des Judge, au galop. Arrivé à un mètre de lui, il regarde l'homme qui le toise. Le chien se baisse, comme s'il était prêt à attaquer, la galette de plastique bien serrée entre ses crocs, touchant pratiquement le sol. Sa queue fouette l'air. Il saute à gauche, à droite… Rhadamanthe hausse un sourcil. Il s'accroupit et tend la main. Cerbère recule un peu, protégeant sa proie, conquise de haut-vol – c'est le cas de le dire.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? lui demande le blond, en s'approchant à nouveau.

Apparemment oui. Puisqu'il a bondi en arrière lorsque les doigts de Rhadamanthe ont effleuré le frisbee. Un éclat dans le regard d'or. Il hésite quelques instants, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis que son regard se pose alternativement sur Cerbère puis sur les brins d'herbe qui les séparent. Un sourire méphistophélique prend place sur ses lèvres. Il observe Cerbère qui semble dans le même état que lui, exactement, et il se jette sur le chien… qui esquive et se met à courir, gardant toujours un œil sur cet humain qui le poursuit. Et, comme deux enfants, ils se mettent à se pourchasser entre les arbres, le discoplane ayant rapidement échoué au sol, sans qu'aucun des deux joueurs ne lui accorde plus d'importance.

À quelque distance de là, sur la terrasse, Eaque les regarde d'un air grave. Le scanner qu'a passé Rhadamanthe la semaine dernière, n'a rien révélé. Les pansements ont déserté ses mains et son crâne et les bleus, sur son visage, ont commencé à virer pour prendre cette teinte mal définie, un peu jaune, un peu verte, qui laisse espérer leur prochaine disparition. Pour ce qui est des autres blessures plus profondes que cette histoire a ouvertes, par contre… Il ne faut pas se fier à ce tableau touchant, à cette insouciance affichée, Eaque le sait bien. Mais même si c'est un peu l'arbre qui cache la forêt qu'il a sous les yeux, c'est déjà quelque chose. Il soupire. Il prend son téléphone. Il doit être huit heures à Los Angeles… Avec un peu de chance… La touche trois. Plusieurs sonneries.

_- Eaque ?_

- Bonjour, Master. Je ne te dérange pas ?

_- Si tu me dérangeais, je n'aurais pas décroché… J'étais sur la terrasse en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour aller récupérer mon téléphone. Et j'y retourne de ce pas._

- Tu profites du soleil ?

_- Je lézarde, tout à fait. Je suis content que tu appelles. Je vais pouvoir te remercier pour ton cadeau. Mais si je te suis reconnaissant pour les livres, je t'avouerai que la carte…_

- Quoi ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un te rappelle que tu es pratiquement un vieux croûton.

_- Je te rendrai la pareille, ne t'en fais pas._

- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu auras toujours onze ans de plus que moi.

_- Ce qui veut dire que tu en auras toujours onze de moins. Et que tu me dois donc le respect. Comment vas-tu ?_

- Je ne sais pas trop…

_- Un problème ?_

- Si seulement il n'y en avait qu'un… Mais et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

_- Oui. Un peu occupé avec les révisions de mes élèves pour le baccalauréat… mais tout est parfait. J'ai eu droit à un réveil des plus délicieux avant que Dohko ne parte donner ses cours. Et donc, tes problèmes ?_

- Je ne voudrais pas…

_- Eaque, je t'en prie… Nous savons tous les deux que tu m'appelles pour en parler. Alors je t'écoute._

- Comment réagirais-tu si Dohko débarquait en te disant qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre ? Je veux dire s'il t'annonçait qu'il aimait quelqu'un en plus de toi…

_- S'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre ? Et bien… Je mettrais le feu à son dojo. Je profiterai du fait qu'il aille sur place pour faire changer les serrures de l'appartement. Je prendrais ses affaires et les balancerais depuis le cinquième étage. Je détruirais ses planches de surf, évidemment… et je ferais probablement quelque chose à son buggy… Mais je manque d'inspiration là. Tu me prends au dépourvu._

- Heureusement pour lui…

_- Pourquoi cette question ?_

- A ton avis ?

Un silence… Un long silence durant lequel Eaque imagine, sans difficulté aucune, les changements qui s'opèrent sur le visage de son ancien professeur. Sa question était légèrement inquiète… et l'absence de réponse directe d'Eaque a dû voiler ses yeux un instant. Peut-être un léger soupir. Car Shion est parfaitement au courant. Parfaitement au courant de tout.

Eaque avait quinze ans lorsqu'il a rencontré Shion… Ils se sont vus pour la première fois le jour de la rentrée en seconde du brun. Ils n'en ont aucun souvenir, ni l'un ni l'autre. Le jeune professeur de Français était davantage soucieux de se familiariser avec les visages des futurs élèves dont il serait le professeur principal – fonction qu'il allait occuper pour la première fois de sa vie – et le garçon brun ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de son environnement, son esprit étant à milles lieux de ce gymnase immense dans lequel le directeur du lycée prononçait un discours de bienvenue qu'il n'écoutait pas. Durant les trois dernières semaines d'Août, Minos avait refusé de le toucher. Minos l'avait fui comme la peste. Eaque avait cru et craint que tout ne soit fini entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que son amour ne se décide enfin à l'embrasser dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. A quelques minutes de l'embarquement. Un baiser violent. Avide. Fou. Qui les avait laissés aussi heureux qu'insatisfaits. Et c'est avec ce bonheur et cette frustration, qui s'étaient changés en révolte à la faveur des heures d'avion, qu'Eaque avait posé le pied sur le sol américain. Et maintenant, il était là, à ne pas écouter, mains dans les poches, arborant une tenue bien moins soignée que le reste de ses camarades.

Septembre et Octobre avaient été… atroces. Il était aux portes de la démence, dans un conflit permanent. Avec tout. Toute forme d'autorité, toute forme de sympathie, toute forme d'agressivité… Le début de sa descente aux enfers et de sa réputation de dépravé. Il était provoquant, débauché, arrogant… Quelques conflits avec certains enseignants – notamment en raison des sucettes qu'il ne cessait d'avoir aux lèvres. Quelques bagarres avec certains élèves – en particulier avec les gardes rapprochées des quelques stars masculines locales. Quelques plaintes pour son comportement à l'internat – au sujet de mystérieuses et nocturnes apparitions de boissons alcoolisées. En deux mois, son dossier scolaire avait atteint une longueur des plus inquiétantes. Réjouissante, de son point de vue, son seul but étant de se faire renvoyer, pour pouvoir retourner en France. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas seulement été envoyé en pension, mais bien à des milliers de kilomètres de Minos. Les années précédentes, il était autorisé à rentrer un week-end sur deux au Manoir… Là, tout était différent : le décalage horaire allait même jusqu'à empêcher pratiquement toute conversation directe avec son frère.

Un soir d'octobre, un simple coup de téléphone lui apprit qu'il ne rentrerait pas en France avant Noël, et seulement pour quelques jours, et ce même s'il se faisait exclure de l'établissement : ces parents en trouveraient bien un autre, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Montréal et Hong-Kong avaient déjà donné leur accord de principe… Ce soir-là, Eaque mit la main sur une bouteille de vodka qu'il but sur la scène de l'amphithéâtre. La première véritable représentation de sa vie, chantant, hurlant, invectivant le monde, profitant du fait que, dans cette nuit précédant un week-end, cette partie du campus devait être complètement déserte. C'est là que Shion l'avait trouvé, rentrant de recherches faites à la bibliothèque. Il l'avait observé un moment et quand l'adolescent avait fini par trébucher sur le sol de pierre, il s'était précipité vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Entre ses bras, épuisé et complètement saoul, Eaque s'était mis à pleurer puis, poussé par l'alcool et le besoin de se confier, lui avait tout raconté. Son amour interdit pour Minos. La mort de ses parents. Leur premier baiser et les débuts de leur relation. L'adoption. Les pensions. Leur première fois, la réaction de leur père… la colère contre ses parents adoptifs, le monde et la morale, et le désespoir, la douleur de ne pas pouvoir aimer librement ce frère qui n'aurait jamais dû être son frère si la vie avait simplement été un peu juste.

Le jeune professeur de littérature l'avait patiemment écouté. Et quand, dégrisé, Eaque l'avait regardé, paniqué à l'idée que son père adoptif puisse s'en prendre à Minos si cette histoire devait éclater au grand jour, Shion l'avait rassuré. Il ne répèterait rien. A personne. Et il a toujours tenu parole. Durant toutes ces années où il a soutenu Eaque, depuis cette nuit où il fut le seul spectateur d'un jeune garçon brun donnant vie à un personnage de tragédie romantique, il n'a jamais rien révélé de son secret. Pas même à Dohko.

_- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?_

- Un peu plus d'un mois.

_- Et tu m'appelles seulement maintenant ?_

- …

_- Qu'as-tu décidé ?_

- Je ne sais pas exactement.

_- Bien sûr que si. Si tu n'avais rien décidé, cet appel n'aurait aucun sens. Tu me téléphones pour entériner ta décision. J'aimerais simplement la connaître._

- Mais je l'aime, Shion… Il y a une part de moi qui l'aime toujours… et il est persuadé de m'aimer.

_- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai surnommé Lorenzaccio ?_

- Parce que je suis un dépravé qui préméditait le meurtre symbolique de ses parents adoptifs que je considérais comme la lie de l'univers ?

_- L'analyse aurait pu se révéler pertinente, je dois le reconnaître. Astérion Judge en Alexandre de Médicis… l'image est cocasse. Mais non, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'ai baptisé ainsi._

- Alors pourquoi ?

_- Parce que je vous adore Musset et toi, évidemment. Mais avant tout parce que tu as un sens aigu de la justice, Eaque. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec les Judge. Ce que tu as fait ici… pour Myu, entre autres. Ce que tu as fait à Montréal pour Valentine et l'équipe de hockey… Tes frasques n'ont jamais été qu'un moyen pour toi d'atteindre un but plus noble, à partir du moment où tu as su gérer la majeure partie de ta souffrance. Je ne te dénie pas le droit d'être un dépravé… je me l'accorde moi-même. Mais tu es un redresseur de torts, Eaque. Qui a fait le choix de passer pour un être sans moralité. A cause de tes parents adoptifs, bien sûr. Et parce que cela t'a amusé un temps, tu ne peux le nier. Ta chance a été de ne pas servir qu'une cause, de trouver parmi tes amants quelques personnes qui ont su te comprendre… et de ne pas commettre d'homicide, bien sûr._

- Tu penses que cette vie ne m'amuse plus ?

_- Tu t'es assagi, Eaque. C'est assez normal avec le temps. Et c'est une excellente chose. La fin de ce cher Lorenzo n'est pas des plus enviables. Déjà lorsque tu vivais à New York, avant même qu'ils ne meurent, tu étais plus calme et ce surnom commençait à t'énerver, parce que tu en connaissais, comme moi, la limite. Tu continuais… mais tu aspirais à autre chose. J'ai espéré que tu l'aurais trouvé en retournant en France… auprès de lui._

- Nous sommes deux dans ce cas… Quatre même, probablement… Je sais bien qu'il faut que je le quitte. Je sais qu'il m'aime… mais je n'arrive plus à y croire. Je n'arrive plus à me dire que jamais rien ne pourra venir se mettre entre nous… J'ai perdu ma foi en lui, en nous. Tu vois, c'est vraiment ce qui me faisait tenir. D'espérer, de croire que si je pouvais annuler mon adoption… il la quitterait pour nous. Je ne pouvais pas en être sûr, évidemment, mais j'étais persuadé que si j'arrivais à monter un plan de développement viable, de l'Empire sans les Solo, ça couplé à notre amour… il me dirait oui. Mais je n'y crois plus. Il ne rompra jamais ses fiançailles. Quoiqu'il arrive.

_- Il te l'a dit ?_

- Non. Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je le connais… Cela ne rime à rien de rester ensemble. Mais en le quittant, je vais le faire souffrir. Je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre…

_- Il n'est pas stupide, tu sais. Si, pour toi, votre histoire est terminée, il doit s'en être rendu compte. Au moins de manière diffuse._

- Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré… comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'il pense ?

_- Tu m'as suffisamment souvent parlé de lui. Et puis je te connais, toi. _

- Et tu ne me vois pas aimer un imbécile ?

_- Je t'ai vu avec Myu, ne l'oublie pas... Pour que, durant ces deux années, il n'ait jamais réellement trouvé grâce à tes yeux… Et il ne s'agit pas uniquement de Myu. Personne n'a jamais pu se hisser jusqu'à… lui sur ton échelle de valeurs._

- Parce qu'il est absolument unique, Shion. Il n'est pas parfait, mais… Comment vais-je pouvoir supporter de le quitter ? Comment lui dire qu'il m'aime mais que cela ne me suffit pas ? Et quand ? Il faut que j'attende le bon moment…

_- Il n'y aura jamais de bon moment, Eaque._

- Probablement, mais ces temps-ci sont vraiment difficiles.

_- Ton autre souci ?_

- Oui.

_- Qu'est-il arrivé à Rhadamanthe ?_

- Comment… ?

_- Voyons, Eaque... Qui d'autre pourrait te détourner de tes problèmes de couple ? D'autant que je n'ai rien lu à propos d'un scandale secouant votre Empire._

- Tu me connais décidément trop bien. C'en est presque effrayant.

_- C'est à cela que servent les amis. Alors… Que se passe-t-il ?_

- Il va mal. Sa première histoire d'amour… s'est terminée en catastrophe et cela a réveillé tout le reste. Et notamment certaines choses pour lesquelles je n'ai pas les détails. Minos et Rhada refusent de me les donner.

_- Il te parle tout de même ?_

- A peu près. Tant que je ne pose pas trop de questions.

_- Je vois…_

- Heureusement que nous avons un chien.

_- Vous avez un chien ?_

- Celui de notre chauffeur, en réalité.

_- Et donc ?_

- Il n'y a que pour jouer avec lui que Rhada accepte de lui-même de sortir de sa chambre. Je pense qu'il aimerait pouvoir aller faire du cheval, aussi, mais ce ne sera pas possible avant la semaine prochaine, au moins… De toute façon, il est hors de question que je le laisse sortir seul. Il ne mange pratiquement plus, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie qu'il fasse un malaise en forêt. Ici, au moins, dès qu'il sent un problème, Cerbère vient chercher quelqu'un.

* * *

A l'autre bout du parc, Rhadamanthe s'est affalé dans l'herbe, à bout de souffle. Cerbère vient coller sa truffe contre son visage trempé de sueur. Le blond passe une main dans sa robe noire et feu. Il plonge son regard doré dans les yeux noisette dans l'espoir de rassurer son compagnon canin. Tout va bien. Il a juste besoin de faire une pause. Par trois fois, il a été pris de vertiges après une séance de jeu avec le setter. Et par trois fois, Cerbère est allé avertir Harmakhis.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucies de moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je te laisse faire ?

Il pousse un soupir et se perd dans la contemplation du ciel bleu, au-dessus d'eux. Cela fait un peu plus de dix jours… pratiquement quatre semaines depuis l'Olympe… et il n'arrive toujours pas à avaler la moindre goutte de scotch. Cela résume assez la situation. S'il s'est fait à l'idée d'avoir à jamais perdu Kanon, il souffre toujours. Mais sa douleur est plus calme qu'auparavant. En début de semaine, il lui arrivait encore de s'énerver. De s'en prendre violemment à Eaque, et de décharger sa colère contre… tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ou presque. Depuis trois jours, ce n'est plus le cas. Il arrive de nouveau à se contrôler. C'est un véritable soulagement. Il n'a plus à craindre de blesser quelqu'un. Il redevient lui-même. Mais sans le scotch.

Dans le ciel, au-dessus de lui, passe un oiseau. Son cœur se serre.

_On ne met pas tous les oiseaux en cage. Leurs plumes brillent trop quand ils s'envolent. Et la part de vous-même qui sait que c'est un péché de les enfermer se réjouit. Mais quand même... l'endroit où vous vivez est tout à coup très vide une fois qu'ils ne sont plus là. (1)_

Il en va de même avec les loups. Il en va de même avec son loup. Maintenant, il se retrouve seul dans sa cage… avec la voix de Sinatra qui ne cesse de répéter la seule question qui compte à présent. Rhadamanthe soupire… et regarde à nouveau Cerbère qui s'est allongé à côté de lui.

- Tu t'en moques, en fait, de mes questions… Tant que je joue avec toi, tu te moques de savoir comment je me sens. Mais c'est peut-être toi qui a raison. C'est peut-être toi qui a la réponse... Tu viens avec moi ? demande-t-il au chien en se relevant.

Apparemment, le chien est d'accord. Il suit le blond qui regagne le manoir, récupère le discoplane, voit son frère qui est au téléphone, rentre dans le jardin d'hiver où il pose le jouet sur une petite table. Cerbère s'arrête sur le pas de porte. Il n'a pas le droit de rentrer ici. Son maître le lui a bien fait comprendre. Le parc, et la petite maison. Pas la grande. Et quand il veut jouer avec son ami, il faut aille devant l'entrée, qu'il fasse un peu de bruit, qu'il aboie. Qu'il l'appelle. Alors son ami descend, et ils vont jouer ensemble. Le blond fait quelque pas, il se retourne. Il le regarde un instant, et frappe deux fois contre sa jambe. Cerbère pose une patte sur les dalles de la véranda. Son ami l'encourage. Alors il trottine jusqu'à lui et le suit alors qu'il continue sa route jusqu'à la salle de musique. Ou le chien s'arrête encore.

- Rentre, l'invite à nouveau l'homme.

Alors Cerbère obéit. Rhadamanthe va s'installer au piano et le chien vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il commence à jouer quelques notes. Eaque les a suivis après avoir dit au revoir à Shion, l'avoir remercié pour les conseils qu'il lui a finalement donnés et lui avoir promis qu'il essaierait de le tenir au courant… Il y a longtemps que Rhadamanthe n'a plus joué de piano. Cette musique… ces accents de jazz… Eaque prend une grande respiration… et commence à chanter.

- What now my love ? Now that you've left me… How can I live through one more day, watching my dreams turning to ashes and all of my hopes into bits of clay ? _(2)_

Eaque… Rhadamanthe tourne légèrement la tête, pour voir son frère s'approcher de lui et s'asseoir sur le large tabouret de velours. Quelques gouttes salées s'échappent des yeux dorés. En silence. Au milieu de la musique que continuent à jouer les doigts sautillants sur le clavier noir et blanc. Les améthystes se troublent légèrement. Et pourtant, le chant d'Eaque est toujours aussi limpide et presque joyeux, pour tenter de cacher sa douleur. Eaque a vraiment une voix magnifique.

Quelques instants plus tard, les dernières notes meurent entre les murs de la salle de musique… Les larmes ont cessé de couler. Rhadamanthe baisse la tête.

- Tu vas le quitter…, murmure-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Ce n'est pas une question. Eaque soupire.

- Je suis désolé, Rhada. Mais… nous ne pouvons pas continuer, lui et moi. Et tu en es conscient, toi aussi.

- J'aurais tellement aimé…

- Moi aussi… Je t'assure que moi aussi.

La main droite de Rhadamanthe quitte le clavier du piano pour venir prendre celle de son frère. Leurs doigts s'enlacent.

- Quand vas-tu le lui annoncer ?

- Le plus tôt possible, répond le brun. Ce soir, si je trouve le courage… Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demande aussitôt le blond.

- Je ne sais pas exactement comment il va réagir… et il aura besoin de soutien, mais… Reste avec moi, Rhada, s'il-te-plait.

- Eaque…

- Il a Thétis, il va se reconstruire avec elle. Mais moi… Seul, je n'y arriverai pas. Alors ce que je te propose c'est… de recommencer à zéro. Nos vies. Nos deux vies. D'oublier le passé… ton histoire avec ce type… la mienne… avec Minos. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Parce que nous pourrons jamais oublier, mais… de nous accorder, à chacun, une seconde chance. Nous avons la vie devant nous, après tout. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer… d'être heureux, chacun à notre manière ? Non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Tu veux vraiment oublier Minos ?

- Non… mais il serait temps que j'admette que notre histoire n'avait pas d'avenir. Que… malgré ce que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre, ce n'est pas tout simplement possible, lui et moi. Pas de la manière dont je le voudrais, en tout cas. Et… tu sais, il y a un moment où… les compromis ne sont plus possibles. Où ils deviennent insupportables. Où ils amènent plus de souffrance que de bonheur. Et puis, j'ai encore ma fierté. Je ne supporte pas de partager. Après tout… je suis un Judge, non ? ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Rhadamanthe le regarde… Lui aurait accepté de partager son loup. Mais il n'est pas vraiment un Judge. Bien moins qu'Eaque, en tout cas. Enfin qui sait ? Peut-être qu'après des années, il aurait fini par le vouloir uniquement pour lui. Il ne le saura jamais. Cela n'a plus guère d'importance de toute façon… Cela ne doit plus en avoir. Ce qui est important, en cet instant, c'est de savoir qu'Eaque se considère encore comme un membre de la famille.

- Alors tu veux rester ? lui demande Rhadamanthe.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu veux rester ici, au Manoir ? Tu veux garder ton poste et continuer à travailler pour l'Empire ?

- Et continuer à être son frère, et le tien, oui. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est ici qu'est ma place, aujourd'hui. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous séparerions maintenant, Minos et moi… pendant que nous pouvons encore nous supporter. Pendant que nous nous aimons encore. Je n'ai pas envie d'en venir à le haïr. Et pourtant, c'est que j'essayais de faire depuis quelque temps. Mais j'ai réfléchi et je ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là… Je ne veux pas détruire ce qui nous lie, tous les trois. Alors ? Tu m'aideras ?

Le blond hésite quelques instants et détourne la tête. Est-il capable de prendre cet engagement ? Est-il capable de… de soutenir son frère ? Ses yeux dorés croisent ceux de Cerbère. C'est lui qui a la réponse. Depuis le début de cette histoire. C'est en s'occupant des autres que Rhadamanthe arrive à surnager au milieu de sa peine. Mais il y a une chose qu'il veut régler avant toute chose.

- Je vous aiderai, commence le benjamin, si tu me promets que tu ne feras rien contre mon inconnu. Que vous oublierez cette histoire, Minos et toi. Dans ce cas, je vous aiderai. Tous les deux, autant que je le pourrai. Ne lui en voulez pas… et je te promets de ne pas vous en vouloir, non plus.

- Rhada…

- C'est ma condition, Eaque. Tu m'as promis de faire ce que je voulais dans cette affaire. Minos a dit qu'il se rangerait à notre avis. Le voilà mon avis.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Rhadamanthe ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. C'est tellement lui… C'est peut-être la première réaction qui ressemble vraiment à Rhadamanthe depuis ces douze derniers jours.

- C'est d'accord… Nous ne ferons rien. Tu as sans doute raison, c'est probablement la meilleure solution. Mieux vaut se montrer miséricordieux lors d'une renaissance.

Eaque sourit. Il embrasse tendrement la tempe du blond, tandis que Cerbère vient poser sa tête sur les genoux de Rhadamanthe.

- Je t'aime, petit frère. Et lui aussi, il t'aime vraiment, constate le brun en regardant le setter.

- Peut-être… Eaque ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que je pourrais avoir un chien ?

- Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que Papa n'a jamais voulu d'animal ici… J'en parlerai avec Harmakhis. Peut-être… que Cerbère serait heureux d'avoir un compagnon de jeu. Je lui ai donné de mauvaises habitudes. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'ennuie lorsque je retournerai aux Champs.

- Tu veux vraiment reprendre le travail ?

- Par ma faute, Minos est obligé de tout gérer seul. Et vous avez dû repousser les tractations avec Graad Industries.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas le moral que je suis devenu sourd. Je vous ai entendu hier soir.

- Pour Graad, Minos et moi avons un plan. Et puis, il faut bien que ce mariage avec Thétis ait quelques avantages. Le développement en Asie n'est pas si pressé. Je crois que, si je tenais autant à ce que tout aille vite, c'était pour trouver un autre allié au cas où nous devrions rompre tout contact avec les Solo… Les choses ont changé. Alors bien sûr, ce n'est pas une raison pour tout arrêter et risquer de les voir se retourner contre nous, mais je te l'ai dit, la situation va être réglée. Alors surtout… préoccupe-toi de toi et non de l'Empire, pour une fois. De toute façon, même si tu décides de reprendre le chemin du bureau, je ne partirai pas à Tokyo avant que tu aies repris les kilos que tu as perdus.

- Il va falloir que je parle à Charon…, remarque le blond.

- Pour lui dire de ne plus cuisiner que des plats qui te feront reprendre du poids ?

- Pour lui demander de me mettre à la diète, le détrompe-t-il avec un léger sourire.

* * *

Paris – Champs-Elysées

Dans son magnifique bureau, qui rendrait jaloux nombre de Secrétaires d'Etat, Minos Judge a le visage crispé par la fatigue, l'anxiété et la colère. La situation qui perdure depuis douze jours l'épuise. La gestion de l'Empire l'occupe plus de la moitié de la journée et lorsqu'il rentre au Manoir, vers vingt-deux heures, sans avoir pris le temps de manger, il doit entendre Eaque lui annoncer qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à obtenir de Rhadamanthe la moindre information qui pourrait les aider à le… venger. La simple pensée que quelqu'un, quelque part, a frappé Rhadamanthe et s'en tire probablement à bon compte… S'il tenait le coupable, Minos aurait probablement envie de le tuer de ses propres mains. Non. Pas probablement. Il le tuerait. Comme il a eu envie de tuer ses camarades de primaire. Comme il a eu envie de tuer son père… à chaque fois qu'il a levé la main sur son petit frère. Lui qui était si innocent… et qui croit mériter ce qui lui est arrivé. C'est peut-être cela qui le révolte et le désespère le plus. Que son petit frère ne s'en soit jamais remis… et qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte avant. Pas vraiment. Faites qu'Eaque arrive à sauver Rhada…

Entre ses mains, la note interne qu'il parcourt du regard lui arrache un soupir de mécontentement. Une note financière. Une note qu'aurait dû écrire Rhadamanthe. En lieu et la place des remarques lapidaires et structurées du benjamin, qui a toujours su allier concision, clarté et respect de l'entièreté des problématiques, le document est empli d'une succession de phrases explicatives dont Minos n'a que faire, et de tableaux comptables dont il se moque éperdument. Le tout agrémenté de fioritures ridicules, de schémas colorés et d'efforts de présentation superflus… L'aîné des Judge sent sa patience le quitter alors qu'il parcourt à nouveau les quinze pages à la recherche de la seule information importante qu'il aurait dû y trouver. Rhadamanthe aurait réglé l'affaire en une page… peut-être deux. Et ils auraient tous gagné du temps. Minos n'ose imaginer les heures qu'a perdues la personne qui a pondu ce dossier.

Le bruit du téléphone. D'un mouvement brusque, il décroche manquant de faire voler les feuilles devant lui.

- Quoi ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Rune n'a probablement pas même frémi au ton pourtant très agressif de son supérieur.

_- Votre tante sur la une, Monsieur._

- Je la prends.

Minos s'octroie quelques secondes avant de basculer de ligne pour respirer profondément, dans l'espoir de se calmer un minimum avant de parler à Pandore.

- Ma tante ?

_- Minos ! Quelle joie de t'entendre, mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ?_

- Et toi ?

_- Bien, pour le moment. Mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas durer. Quel est le problème ?_

- Tu es seule ?

_- Evidemment. Estime-toi heureux que je sois de bonne humeur. En d'autres circonstances, je pourrais prendre excessivement mal ce genre de questions._

- Pardonne-moi, je suis un peu… nerveux. Je manque singulièrement de tact en ce moment.

_- Cela n'a de toute façon jamais été une de tes principales qualités, mon chéri… Mais vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Ton message était des plus laconiques._

- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

_- Viens-en au fait Minos, je suis attendue pour déjeuner._

- Je veux que tu ailles à Tokyo.

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

- J'aimerais que tu ailles à Tokyo, pour les besoins de l'Empire.

_- Je te sais gré de la reformulation mon chéri, mais ce n'est pas exactement la raison de mon étonnement… Je m'inquiétais davantage des raisons pour lesquelles tu veux me voir quitter New York pour le Japon._

- Je croyais que tu étais pressée…

_- Fais-moi grâce de tes tentatives d'humour._

- Cela n'en était pas. Tu sais qu'Eaque projette de nous rapprocher de Graad Industries…

_- Oui, son grand plan de développement en Asie… _

- Exactement. Les discussions sont en bonne voie, mais il nous reste beaucoup de choses à voir encore. Eaque ne peut s'en occuper pour le moment. J'ai déjà envoyé Nathaniel sur place, avec pour consigne de ralentir les négociations de manière aussi discrète que possible, afin de nous faire gagner un maximum de temps, et qu'Eaque puisse reprendre la main dans de bonnes conditions lorsqu'il aura à nouveau le temps de s'y intéresser.

_- Tu comptes sincèrement sur la discrétion de Nathaniel Twin pour tromper Mitsumasa Kido ? Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ?_

- Certes non. Et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle j'espère te voir accepter de partir là-bas en voyage d'agrément. Sa petite-fille vient tout juste d'avoir vingt ans.

_- Et tu veux que j'aille jouer les grandes sœurs protectrices ?_

- Je te voyais davantage dans le rôle de guide mondain pour une jeune adulte qui a passé la plus grande partie de sa vie en Asie, et qui sera sans doute appelée à se rapprocher de l'Occident si elle prend la direction de l'entreprise de son grand-père. Mais si tu préfères celui de grande-sœur... Tu as toute latitude et toute ma confiance pour ce genre de détails.

_- Je vois… Une amitié nouvelle et sincère avec la petite-fille nous permettrait de nous assurer de la bienveillance du grand-père à notre égard, alors même que nous freinons ouvertement des deux pieds..._

- Exactement. Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu y passes un mois… mais quelques jours, pour prendre contact.

_- J'avais parfaitement saisi. Je serais honnête… cela ne m'arrange guère, mon chéri._

- Je me doute que cela change tes plans…

_- Plus que tu ne le crois. J'avais prévu de me rendre chez Hilda, et de revenir à New York à la fin du mois pour régler quelques petites choses ici, avant de partir pour Cannes._

- Une raison particulière à ce séjour ?

_- En dehors du fait qu'il s'agit de ma meilleure amie ? Bien sûr. Le partenariat entre Asgard et Sanctuary devrait être renégocié à la rentrée. Je pensais que je pourrais joindre l'utile à l'agréable en me renseignant entre deux cocktails. Nous aurions pu alors conseiller les Solo au mieux. Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir que je me rende maintenant à Tokyo ? Cela risque de repousser mon séjour jusqu'en Juin…_

- J'adorerais, tu le sais, voir ces contrats échapper à Saga… mais c'est davantage l'affaire de Julian que la mienne. Je ne vais pas mener cette bataille pour lui. J'ai d'autres sujets de préoccupations.

_- Comme ceux qui tiennent Eaque occupé loin de nos affaires ?_

- En effet.

_- Que se passe-t-il exactement ?_

- …

_- Réponds-moi, mon chéri. Je vais aller à Tokyo avec pour seule compagnie celle d'un homme que je n'apprécie pas, dans l'unique but de nouer des relations amicales avec une gamine, j'aimerais au moins en connaître la raison._

- Il s'agit… de Rhadamanthe. Depuis quelques semaines, il n'est pas au mieux.

_- Comment cela ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_

- Oui…

_- Et tu ne m'as prévenue ? Minos !_

- Ce n'est rien de… grave.

_- Rien de grave ? Alors que tu laisses Eaque s'occuper de lui plutôt que de l'Empire… ? Je t'en prie !_

- Depuis un mois, Rhadamanthe… est clairement déprimé. La situation a empiré la semaine dernière. Compte tenu de son état, Eaque a choisi de rester avec lui au Manoir. Ce que j'approuve totalement.

_- Tu sais ce qui a déclenché… ?_

- En partie. Et je compte faire le nécessaire dès qu'Eaque m'aura donné les informations dont j'ai besoin pour agir.

_- S'il te les donne._

- Il souhaite protéger Rhadamanthe autant que moi.

_- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais vous n'avez pas tout à fait la même définition du mot protection lorsqu'il s'agit de Rhadamanthe._

- Tu te trompes… Nous sommes… sur la même longueur d'onde. Comme nous l'avons toujours été…

_- C'est faux. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Regarde la réalité en face, Minos. Eaque a changé depuis le décès de vos parents et son retour sur Paris. Et plus encore ces derniers temps. Si j'ai pu m'en rendre compte en une semaine passée avec vous…_

- Je sais. Mais les choses sont différentes lorsqu'il s'agit de Rhada.

_- Je l'espère pour toi… Pour en revenir à des choses plus pratiques, Twin est déjà à Tokyo ?_

- Oui. Je vais demander à Rune de voir avec lui pour organiser ton arrivée et ton séjour. Il te contactera directement pour mettre au point les détails.

_- Bien... Maintenant, il faut vraiment que je te laisse. Je ne veux pas être trop en retard à ce déjeuner._

- Puis-je savoir… ?

_- Ne sois pas indiscret, mon chéri. Cela est particulièrement discourtois._

- Pardon.

_- Quelques unes de mes connaissances organisent un gala de charité ce soir et nous déjeunons ensemble pour convenir des derniers détails._

- Je vois. Et bien je ne te retiens pas davantage. Je te souhaite une excellente fin de journée, ma tante.

_- Merci. De même. Et embrasse tes frères pour moi._

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir, ma tante.

_- Au revoir, mon chéri._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Vingt-et-une heures ont sonné depuis longtemps lorsque Minos rentre chez lui. Il s'adosse un instant à la porte d'entrée et laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Le week-end, enfin. Enfin… Il grimace. Il ne devrait pas se réjouir, car celui-ci ne s'annonce pas comme des plus reposants. Demain, il doit passer l'après-midi avec Julian et Thétis qui tiennent à lui montrer les bâtiments qu'ils ont choisis pour installer le siège du groupe Solo, et les premiers plans que leur propose l'architecte qu'ils ont engagé pour les réaménager. Il ne dormira probablement pas au Manoir demain soir… et dimanche il devra, pour revenir ici sans sa fiancée, trouver une excuse tout en protégeant Rhadamanthe… Non, vraiment, ce week-end ne sera pas de tout repos. Mais pour quelques heures au moins, il va pouvoir baisser sa garde… C'est déjà ça.

Il laisse échapper la poignée de son attaché-case qui tombe à côté de lui. Au même instant, Charon arrive et l'aide à se défaire de son manteau. Minos relève alors les yeux vers le grand escalier. Il regarde Eaque qui le descend lentement, avec grâce. Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il est beau. Ce qu'il est beau… Parfait. Absolument parfait. Toute sa démarche, le moindre de ses gestes n'est que le reflet de sa supériorité écrasante. Il n'est pas seulement un berger au milieu des moutons, il est… Eaque. Mais au lieu de venir le prendre dans ses bras, son frère s'arrête sur la dernière marche. Ils échangent un regard et après quelques instants, Minos baisse la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Cela fait tant de temps qu'il redoute de voir cette expression dans les yeux de l'homme de sa vie.

- Faut-il que j'aille faire mes valises ? demande-t-il d'une voix qui aimerait ne pas autant trembler.

- Je suis désolé…

La douce voix d'Eaque, qui a si souvent chanté leur amour au creux de son oreille, est toujours aussi belle… Mais le verdict est tombé et la sentence est irrévocable. Pris d'un vertige, Minos pose une main sur la commode à côté de lui, l'autre venant se crisper autour des traits de son visage, dans l'espoir de l'aider à contenir ses larmes.

- Charon ? murmure-t-il sans regarder le domestique.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

Cette autre voix. Pleine de tristesse. Charon les a tellement… aidés, soutenus, tout au long de leur relation. Les mâchoires de Minos se crispent un peu plus et sa gorge se noue. Il n'a pas envie de prononcer ces mots. Mais il a fait une promesse à Eaque. Il doit la tenir.

- Contactez l'Olympe et… allez préparer mes affaires. Je vais m'installer là-bas, au moins pour le week-end. Et prévenez Harmakhis… qu'il devra… m'y déposer.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

- Merci.

Il prend une grande respiration et se tourne pour faire dos au meuble contre lequel il s'appuie toujours. Ses mains agrippent le bord de la console, tandis que son regard empli de douleur se perd au plafond. Eaque s'est approché de lui. Minos sourit péniblement au lustre majestueux au-dessus de lui.

- C'est bien ce que tu entendais par… t'aider à me quitter, n'est-ce-pas ? interroge-t-il, en luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer.

- Minos…

Le brun s'approche encore. L'aîné tend une main vers lui pour le prévenir de ne pas avancer davantage.

- Je t'en prie… non. Ça va aller. Après tout, cela fait plus de vingt ans que je t'aime… douze que j'ai accepté de renoncer à toi… et un mois que je sais que tout est fini entre nous. Alors… j'ai eu le temps… de m'y préparer, je t'assure…

Les lourdes larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues tendent à démentir ses propos. Mais il semble reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, en les essuyant de deux mouvements vifs et précis.

- Comment va Rhadamanthe ?

Alors qu'il vient de terminer sa question, il manque d'éclater en sanglots. Rhadamanthe… son petit frère qui va… si mal… qui souffre tant... qui aimait et qui a vu son amour le quitter. Son petit frère… pour lequel il doit rester fort. Encore une fois, il parvient à garder la maitrise de sa douleur au dernier moment.

- Je t'ai demandé comment va Rhadamanthe…, répète-t-il pour son… ancien amant.

- Bien, bien, le rassure aussitôt Eaque qui sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il ne sait pas comment il imaginait la réaction de Minos. Il n'y a pas vraiment réfléchi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait le faire souffrir. Lui briser le cœur. Mais le voir ainsi, tentant de lui cacher la peine qu'il lui inflige… Eaque ne sait pas si c'est un moyen de se protéger, ou de le protéger, lui. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que cela lui fait affreusement mal. Mais c'est sans doute la meilleure solution pour que tout se passe bien entre eux à l'avenir. Pas d'esclandre. Pas de révolte. Accepter ce qui est et garder ses forces pour des combats qui ne seront pas perdus d'avance... Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. C'est ce qu'il a fini par admettre cet après-midi.

- Il aimerait reprendre le travail Lundi, explique-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je lui ai suggéré de ne pas chercher à trop en faire… Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait d'aller l'après-midi au siège et de travailler ici, ensemble, le soir et le matin.

L'aîné approuve de la tête, tout en cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale alors qu'elle se bloque continuellement dans sa gorge. Maîtriser sa respiration a toujours été la clef du contrôle des émotions.

- C'est… une excellente nouvelle, et une excellente idée. Dois-je comprendre que tu ne comptes pas retourner à New York ?

- J'aimerais rester ici, si tu ne t'y opposes pas… Pour Rhada, pour l'Empire…

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord pour que tu restes. J'en suis heureux. Je n'aurais pas aimé que tu le quittes. Il a besoin de toi. Il t'aime, tu le sais…

Un hoquet qu'il étouffe tant bien que mal. Et deux larmes qui franchissent la barrière des yeux d'or. A nouveau Minos vient enfouir son visage dans sa main droite, tout en repoussant Eaque de la gauche.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher… J'ai appelé Pandore, fait-il après quelques instants de silence, continuant ainsi son passage en revue des sujets qu'il souhaite aborder avec son frère, avant de quitter le Manoir. Elle a accepté d'aller à Tokyo.

- C'est une bonne chose. Je pense qu'il faut… continuer comme nous l'avons envisagé, hier…

- Oui. Il me semble également que c'est notre meilleure option. Même si Rhada va mieux, je ne serais pas rassuré si… tu n'es… pas là...

Il n'aurait jamais dû formuler cette hypothèse… Imaginer le départ d'Eaque. Imaginer sa vie… sans son frère à ses côtés. Sans pouvoir… Non. Non. Non. Ne pas craquer. Pas devant lui. Pas ici. Pas alors que Rhadamanthe doit être juste au-dessus d'eux, dans sa chambre. Il doit tenir… encore quelques minutes. Quelques toutes petites minutes. Charon ne va pas tarder.

- Minos… A propos de Rhada…

- Oui ?

- Il ne veut pas que l'on cherche à savoir qui l'a mis dans cet état. Je lui ai promis… que nous ne ferions rien.

A cette phrase, ce n'est pas la douleur qui embrase le cœur de Minos. Toute sa peine s'est instantanément métamorphosée en un autre sentiment auquel il peut laisser libre cours. Il se retourne vers son frère, pour la première fois, les yeux brûlants de rage.

- Co… comment as-tu pu lui promettre une chose pareille ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'il veut, réplique aussitôt Eaque. Il veut oublier… se reconstruire. Il ne veut pas…

- Quelqu'un l'a frappé! l'interrompt son frère en hurlant. Quelqu'un l'a frappé ! As-tu seulement la moindre idée… ! Comment veux-tu qu'il oublie ? Il n'a jamais pu oublier !

- De quoi… ?

L'aîné grimace et se détourne regrettant amèrement de s'être laissé emporter par sa colère, alors que le visage d'Eaque se transforme à mesure que la lumière se fait dans son esprit.

- Ton père… C'est ton père, n'est-ce-pas ? Ton père l'a frappé…, balbutie-t-il encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de comprendre. C'est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu parlais de lui vous remettant dans le droit chemin… Les menaces sur moi n'ont pas suffi, alors… il s'en est pris à Rhada…

Minos hoche légèrement la tête. A quoi bon continuer à mentir, même si ce mensonge n'était que par omission ?

- Pourquoi, Minos ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Tu étais à des milliers de kilomètres…Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Et puis… le passé est le passé. J'avais déjà fait le nécessaire quand tu es revenu de Los Angeles.

- Le nécessaire ?

Minos soupire.

- Père et moi avons eu une longue discussion durant laquelle… j'ai accepté de te perdre. Enfin, tu le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne m'a jamais dit que je devais choisir entre vous deux mais… Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais à ce moment-là. Je suis désolé…

- Non… entre moi et Rhada, il n'y avait pas à hésiter…

- Je ne regrette pas mon choix. C'est peut-être le seul que j'ai fait et que je n'ai jamais regretté, de toute ma vie. Si je suis désolé, c'est d'avoir été trop lâche pour… te rendre ta liberté plus tôt. Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, je crois que c'est parce que je savais qu'en l'apprenant, tu… risquais de me quitter... pour m'aider à le protéger. Et je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais encore…te garder, garder ton amour… le plus longtemps possible. J'en suis profondément désolé, Eaque. Mais tout rentre dans l'ordre, maintenant. Puisqu'aujourd'hui… tu ne m'aimes plus.

Il sourit à son ancien amant, les yeux à nouveau brillants de larmes. Il a presque l'air heureux de prononcer ces mots qui le mettent pourtant au supplice.

- Tu me désires encore… Tu… as encore de l'affection pour moi, je le vois dans ton regard… Mais tu ne m'aimes plus. Seulement, j'aurais dû faire en sorte que cela arrive, il y a… dix ans, au moins. J'espère que tu me pardonneras mon égoïsme, finit-il dans un soupir navré.

Charon est revenu dans le hall, avec deux valises. Minos lui fait un signe de la tête, il remet son manteau. Encore une poignée de secondes… et il aura tenu sa promesse.

- Je te souhaite d'être heureux, Eaque…, murmure-t-il alors qu'à chaque instant sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge. Vraiment. Tu le mérites. Autant que Rhada. Embrasse-le pour moi, s'il-te-plait… et dis-lui que je l'aime. Passez un bon week-end et… à lundi.

Encore… un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Il tourne le dos à son frère, ouvre la porte, s'engouffre dans la nuit, suivi par Charon. La limousine l'attend. Il prend place à l'arrière et, une fois qu'Harmakhis a refermé la portière, Minos s'effondre sur la banquette. Dans le secret de cet espace clos, sa volonté capitule devant les torrents de larmes qu'elle retient depuis le début de l'entrevue. Enfin. Enfin, il peut les laisser couler. Enfin, il peut enlever son masque et contempler ce qu'il reste de lui. Un cadavre. Rien de plus.

Demain, entre deux explications architecturales, peut-être suggèrera-t-il à la future Impératrice qu'il serait de bon ton d'enfin arrêter une date, pour leur mariage. Mais pour ce qui est de cette nuit, il va la passer à pleurer... Une nuit pour apprendre à faire face à la perte du seul véritable amour de sa vie, c'est tout ce qu'il est en droit de s'accorder. Une nuit de deuil.

En cette soirée du 21 Avril, Minos est mort.

Vive l'Empereur.

* * *

(1) : citation tirée de Les Evadés (The Shawshank Redemption) de F. Darabont qui est une adaptation d'une nouvelle de S. King

(2) **: What now my love ?**** (Franck Sinatra) :**

Et maintenant quoi, mon amour ? Maintenant que tu m'as laissé,

Comment puis-je vivre un jour de plus ?

Alors que je vois mes rêves partir en fumée

Et tous mes espoirs se désagréger… pour devenir poussière.

(Il s'agit de l'adaptation américaine de Et maintenant ? de Gilbert Bécaud, dont le texte, dans son intégralité, correspond plus à l'état d'esprit de Rhadamanthe que le texte français. Et dont la tonalité s'accorde à celui d'Eaque. Et puis Rhada est fan de jazz)


	30. Lundi 24 Avril

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Rhadamanthe semble se remettre petit à petit de la perte de Kanon, Pandore a accepté de partir à Tokyo pour rencontrer une certaine Saori Kido et Eaque a rompu avec Minos._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et tous pour votre soutien :) En toute sincérité, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à publier un chapitre mercredi. Des petits soucis de concentration m'empêchent d'écrire autant que je le souhaiterais. Peut-être est-ce lié à l'arrivée prochaine (le week-end prochain ou dans quinze jours, je ne sais plus, et mon mari non plus :p) de mes beaux-parents à la maison – toujours une source de stress, pour l'angoissée chronique que je suis, même si nous nous entendons bien. C'est pour cette raison que je préfère vous prévenir, comme pour le week-end au ski : il est fort possible que, pour, disons, les trois semaines à venir, les publications soient plus… erratiques._

_Eternyti :__ C'est vrai que pour le moment, il n'y a guère de raisons de se réjouir… Enfin, il y a tout de même Saga et Kanon qui se sont retrouvés. C'est un point positif._

_Tàri :__ C'est un grand plaisir pour moi de te voir considérer que cette rupture leur ressemble. J'ai essayé de respecter leur caractère. Ce sont deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup, et je voulais vraiment leur « rendre hommage » en quelque sorte. _

_Titi :__ C'est vrai que j'ai un peu tendance à mettre mes personnages dans des situations… pas très glop, pour reprendre une expression que j'aime beaucoup. Certain(e)s vont jusqu'à dire que je suis sadique… Je tiens à rappeler que cela est totalement faux, évidemment :p_

_Soulef :__ Partager Minos… Physiquement, oui. Il l'a d'ailleurs fait. Quand il le voyait avec Thétis, il imaginait que son frère tenait un rôle. Tout comme lui. Que leur relation était « équilibrée », qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, deux êtres avec une seule âme. Or Minos aime Thétis. Et gérer ce déséquilibre-là… Eaque en est incapable. Ou plutôt, il est suffisamment lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il ne veut pas de ça. Quant à rester au Manoir… c'est vrai qu'il serait sans doute plus simple pour lui de se reconstruire ailleurs. Mais il vivrait très mal de laisser Rhadamanthe… Effectivement, l'histoire est très loin d'être terminée. _

_Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Montmartre

C'est une petite maison de bois, de celles qu'on trouve dans les westerns, avec ses vitres couvertes de poussière à travers lesquelles on ne voit rien, et son toit qui semble vouloir s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Le vent se lève d'ailleurs, soulevant nuages de sable et rouleaux d'herbes sèches. Il souffle de plus en plus fort. Un homme sort de la maison. Son manteau claque contre ses jambes. Il vient ouvrir une trappe juste devant la cabane améliorée. Il y pénètre, invitant toute la famille qu'il avait recueillie chez lui à l'y rejoindre dans l'espoir de se protéger de la tempête à venir. La famille le suit. Lorsque l'homme referme la trappe, on voit un instant un éclat mauvais illuminer son regard doré. Et il disparaît parmi les ténèbres.

La maison est à nouveau là. Des années, peut-être un siècle, peut-être plus, se sont écoulés. De la végétation est venue s'installer autour d'elle, lui donnant encore davantage l'air d'être un vestige du passé. Kanon et La Musique s'en approchent. Ils sont fatigués. Ils errent dans le désert depuis pas mal de temps. Oui, Kanon est fatigué. Et puis le vent commence à souffler. Dans la maison, un homme au regard doré leur sert un verre. Ce n'est pas le même homme que celui d'avant. Dehors, le vent souffle encore. Une tempête. L'homme les invite à le suivre à travers la trappe. Derrière Kanon, La Musique proteste : il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais Kanon s'en moque. Kanon a envie de suivre le regard doré. L'homme sait mieux qu'eux ce qu'il faut faire de toute façon. Alors lui et La Musique le suivent.

Ils sont dans un palais, dans une grande salle magnifique. L'homme au regard doré se tient devant eux et penche la tête sur le côté, comme s'il voulait les jauger. C'est bizarre. Kanon n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait une peau de pierre. Comme du marbre rose un peu fade, avec des veines sombres qui lui barrent le visage. Kanon croit percevoir une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux d'or inexpressifs. C'est peut-être lui qui se fait des idées. Peut-être que c'est juste parce que La Statue ne le comprend qu'elle a cette expression étrange sur le visage. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'exprime rien et que c'est lui qui voit son propre reflet… La Statue est rejoint par trois autres statues, deux noires et une blanche, qui sont en demi-cercle derrière lui. La Statue s'avance… La Musique crie mais Kanon ne bouge pas. Le visage de La Statue s'ouvre sur une immense bouche faite d'innombrables dents pointues et acérées. La Statue va pour le mordre, à la base du cou, mais La Musique tire Kanon en arrière. Il retrouve ses esprits et les deux amis s'enfuient.

Il fait nuit. Kanon court dans la forêt, La Musique toujours à ses côtés. Ils sont sortis du palais. Personne n'a pu les arrêter. Dans la taverne du village, devant la cheminée, Le Miroir leur donne à manger et explique que les statues sont maudites. Qu'il ne faut pas aller dans leur château. Qu'elles répandent la terreur. Que Kanon et La Musique n'ont plus rien à craindre ici. Et qu'il faudra qu'ils parlent… parce qu'il va falloir faire la guerre aux statues et à leur alliés. Mais qu'ils doivent dormir. Alors que Kanon et La Musique somnolent devant la cheminée, les statues investissent le village. Les habitants se défendent ou s'enfuient. L'armée du Miroir se lance dans la bataille. Le Miroir se bat, avec une épée et un bouclier, contre la statue blanche. Il crie à Kanon de prendre la lance. Kanon ne veut pas. Kanon ne veut pas se battre. Kanon ne sait pas se battre… Il voit La Statue qui le regarde. Il voit La Statue avancer vers lui, à travers les combats, ignorant les coups de La Musique qui tente de l'arrêter. Il voit la bouche énorme s'ouvrir encore une fois. Le Miroir, La Musique, La Glace, Le Gardien… tout le monde lui dit de se défendre et de s'enfuir. Kanon ferme les yeux et se dégage au dernier moment. Il referme sa main sur la lance alors que les dents s'enfoncent dans son épaule. Il crie de douleur et plante la lance dans la poitrine de La Statue qui le lâche aussitôt pour se mettre à hurler. Un son strident, sinistre et effrayant. Inhumain. Qui déchire le cœur de Kanon.

Ils sont au pied d'un arbre, sur une colline. Le village est aux mains des statues. Kanon a toujours sa lance à la main. Et son épaule lui fait mal. Il sent la malédiction des statues commencer à faire son œuvre malgré les soins de l'Alchimiste. Et La Musique qui répète sans cesse que ce n'est rien qu'une petite blessure, et que ça va cicatriser… Le Miroir, avec son bouclier et son épée, dit qu'il faut trouver un abri. Kanon réalise qu'il est trempé. C'est normal, aussi, avec toute cette pluie qui tombe. Il entend chaque goutte. Il y en a même une qui lui tombe sur le nez. Puis une autre. Puis une autre… C'est curieux : même dans la grande maison, il continue à pleuvoir. Il y a un truc ce n'est pas possible… Est-ce qu'éventuellement il serait possible que la pluie ne fasse pas partie de son rêve ?

Les hurlements fleuris de Milo, qui passe en revue la liste des insultes connues et celle des remontrances plus ou moins puériles que chaque homme ou femme est en droit d'adresser au Destin lorsque celui-ci se joue de lui, auraient tendance à lui faire dire que c'est une éventualité tout à fait envisageable.

Il ouvre donc péniblement un œil qu'il referme aussitôt dans une grimace : une goutte d'eau glacée vient de s'écraser sur son nez. Et c'est particulièrement désagréable. Il passe une main sur son visage pour s'essuyer… Minute. Il est pas sensé être dans son lit là ? Et puis Milo est clairement identifié comme étant dans le salon, alors il n'y a personne pour venir l'asperger, si ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi est-ce qu'il a la vague impression d'être complètement trempé ? Pour le coup, il ouvre les deux yeux et regarde autour de lui. Sa couette est clairement mouillée. Et son oreiller aussi… Et la moquette de sa chambre a clairement changé de couleur, pour une teinte plus foncée et plus… humide. Il relève le nez vers le plafond d'où, en de nombreux endroits, des gouttes tombent très régulièrement. Bordel… Il se lève d'un bond, lâche quelques jurons en entrant en contact avec le sol spongieux et file dans le salon où les protestations de Milo n'ont toujours pas cessé.

Vision d'Apocalypse.

C'est à peine si Kanon sait où poser le regard. Il y a de l'eau partout. Partout. Les boites en carton du mac'do de la veille ont pris un aspect de pâtes molles au milieu des autres cadavres qui gisent sur une table basse sur laquelle on a l'impression que quelqu'un a vidé un saut rempli de flotte. Canapé et fauteuil, même combat. Grosse solidarité de la part de tous les meubles qui sont dans le même état. Kanon relève les yeux. Le plafond s'est couvert de fissures d'où s'échappent des filets d'eau, qui atterrissent dans de jolis et sonores plic-ploc, ça et là. Sur le bureau de Milo, par exemple. D'où les cris. Que ce soient les platines, l'ordinateur ou les vinyles, tout est trempé. Le DJ, complètement affolé, essaie de protéger ses bébés. Nouveau tour d'inspection de Kanon. Les volets sont toujours fermés. Milo n'a pas pris le temps de les ouvrir… C'est un peu normal, il n'a pas dû y penser quand il a vu l'état de… Minute. Si les volets sont fermés… comment peuvent-ils voir quoique ce soit ? L'ampoule. L'ampoule est allumée ! Il y a de l'électricité dans ce… ! Avant même de savoir comment il est possible que les plombs n'aient pas encore sauté, Kanon se précipite dans l'entrée pour couper le disjoncteur. Il accueille l'arrivée de l'obscurité avec un soupir de soulagement. Au contraire de Milo.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? hurle le DJ qui avait entrepris de débrancher son installation électrique et musicale au mépris de toutes les consignes de sécurité les plus élémentaires.

– C'est moi ! lui réplique Kanon en revenant dans le salon. J'ai pas envie qu'on finisse électrocutés, tu m'excuseras !

Il va jusqu'aux fenêtres et les ouvre, faisant ainsi entrer lumière et air dans l'appartement.

– T'as essayé de couper l'eau ? demande-t-il à son meilleur ami.

– Hein ? Mais j'ai pas le temps, enfin ! J'ai un peu autre chose à faire là !

Kanon lève les yeux au ciel. Les priorités de Milo le laisse parfois pantois. Il file dans la salle de bains. Ça ne changera peut-être rien : leurs tuyaux ne passent probablement pas dans le plafond, mais ça peut pas faire de mal. Il tourne le robinet et pousse un nouveau soupir. Bon, nouvelle idée : les pompiers. L'eau, c'est leur métier, non ? Kanon retourne dans le salon dévasté, où l'eau n'a effectivement pas cessé de couler. Il récupère son portable sur le bureau et appelle les secours, alors que son meilleur ami se dépêche de déplacer ses affaires jusqu'à sa chambre en les rassurant autant qu'il peut : Papa est là et il ne les abandonnera pas.

* * *

Plus d'une heure plus tard, sur le pas de la porte, un Kanon extrêmement las remercie le pompier qui, malgré son air professionnel, semble sincèrement navré pour lui.

– Maintenant qu'on a coupé l'eau dans tout l'immeuble, ça va se calmer.

Oui, en même temps, encore heureux: si l'eau se mettait à couler des plafonds par génération spontanée, un paquet de monde risquerait d'avoir des réveils difficiles dans les prochains jours. Mais Kanon arrive à se retenir et cette remarque ne franchit pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Il sent confusément que le ton qu'il allait employer aurait pu vexer cet homme tout à fait aimable et qui n'y est pour rien, en plus.

– Vous êtes propriétaires ? lui demande le pompier.

– Non, locataires.

C'est un peu une évidence ce que tu viens de sortir, mon petit Kanon… Quoique. Ils auraient très bien pu être des squatteurs. Bien organisés, soit… mais pourquoi pas.

– Bah maintenant, il faut que vous voyiez avec le propriétaire pour qu'il fasse venir un plombier.

– C'est quoi le problème, à votre avis ?

– Une canalisation qui a cédé.

– Juste au-dessus de chez nous… évidemment.

– C'est ça. On va mettre un mot, en bas, pour prévenir les autres habitants de l'immeuble, pour la coupure générale.

– Vous savez combien de temps ça peut prendre pour réparer ce genre de trucs ?

– Oh, bah ça dépend. Si c'est vraiment juste une canalisation à remplacer, ça peut aller vite. Enfin vite… pour les autres, quoi… Parce que vous, il va falloir attendre que ça sèche avant de pouvoir faire les travaux de réparation.

Mais c'est trop super, ça, comme nouvelle…

– On vous doit quelque chose ? demande Kanon, complètement désabusé.

– Non, rien du tout… Et puis de toute façon, je crois que vous allez avoir besoin de tout votre argent là… Bonne journée, Monsieur !

C'est ça, bonne journée… crétin.

– A vous aussi ! lance tout de même Kanon alors que le pompier s'éloigne.

Et il referme la porte. En même temps, le pompier n'a pas tort : c'est un désastre. Si l'eau ne coule plus du plafond, ce n'est pas pour autant la fête. Tous leurs meubles de récupération ne semblent pas vraiment avoir apprécié le contact prolongé avec l'élément liquide. Il n'y a qu'à regarder la tête que commence à faire le bureau de Milo, dans le salon. Ce n'est pas glorieux. Et tout le reste, c'est pareil. Le fauteuil, avec son cuir déchiré, doit être complètement foutu… et le canapé… mieux vaut ne pas trop y penser. Toute la peinture est probablement à refaire. Et pour la moquette… Kanon soupire, découragé. Milo passe la tête par la porte de sa chambre.

– Ils sont partis ?

– Ouais.

– On peut remettre le courant ?

– Il faut mieux éviter, tant qu'un mec ne sera pas venu s'assurer que tout est nickel, niveau isolation.

Milo soupire. Il aurait bien aimé commencé à sécher ses platines avec cette invention fantastique qu'est le sèche-cheveux qu'il tient à la main.

– C'est quoi leur solution ?

– Qu'on aille voir ailleurs si on y est, le temps que tout sèche et que ça soit réparé. J'appelle l'agence pour les prévenir. Tu peux appeler l'assurance pour faire une déclaration ?

– Ouais, je m'en occupe. Faut juste que je retrouve les papiers avec leur numéro et les codes. Mais ça doit être quelque part dans ma chambre. Pas de problème.

– Comment vont tes platines au fait ?

Milo soupire.

– Je sais pas trop. Mais le vrai souci, c'est pour la table de mixage et l'ordi. Je me fais pas trop d'illusion… mais ça me saoule. Surtout pour l'ordi en fait… J'avais plein de trucs que j'avais gardés et… Je savais que j'aurais dû faire des sauvegardes sur CD, ou me faire une boite mail pour stocker mes…

Milo grimace. Il a une boule dans la gorge. Il a perdu sa musique. Il a perdu les sons, tous les sons qu'il a accumulés au fil des années. C'est une partie de sa vie qui coule en même temps que ses disques durs. C'est son monde qui s'effondre, là, submergé par les eaux... C'est… Kanon vient le prendre dans ses bras.

– Hé… Y a bien des gens qui doivent avoir des copies de tes sets, non ? Et Shun, il a pas récupéré plein de trucs pour faire la B.O. pour Geist ?

– Si…

-Et bien tu vois… Il y aura peut-être pas tout, mais je suis sûr que des types comme Krishna, ils te fileront un coup de main pour récupérer ce qu'il te manque… Et puis, on a l'argent d'Ayo, alors on t'achètera une super table pour remplacer celle-là. Un truc de malade. Et un bel ordi. Ok ?

Milo hoche la tête et se blottit un peu plus contre son meilleur ami. Kanon le serre tendrement contre lui. Il a du mal à imaginer ce que cette perte peut signifier exactement pour le DJ. Mais ce qu'il sait c'est que c'est vraiment douloureux pour Milo… Alors oui, l'argent d'Ayo ira au remplacement du matériel de musique. Et pour le reste des meubles, ils utiliseront l'argent de l'assurance. C'est ça, leur sens des priorités. C'est comme ça que Kanon veut aider Milo.

– Je suis là… Je suis là…, murmure-t-il à son meilleur ami toujours blotti contre lui.

Le DJ le prend dans ses bras un instant, avant de se dégager et de sourire.

– Je sais, Kanon. Et c'est cool… Bon, allez… faut que je retrouve ces foutus papiers…

– Entendu. Et moi, j'appelle l'agence, et ensuite j'appelle Saga.

– Pourquoi tu veux appeler ton frère ?

– Bah, on va pas dormir là ce soir… t'as vu le chantier ? Et, en plus, y a pas d'eau dans tout l'immeuble… Ils ont été obligés de tout couper…

Milo regarde Kanon… Pas d'eau. Mais complètement… Mais bien sûr. Y a absolument pas d'eau… Magnifique analyse de la situation. Bravo. Félicitations Monsieur Kanon. Sans pouvoir dire le moindre mot, il lui montre l'état de la moquette de cet appartement où… il n'y a pas d'eau. Kanon ne semble pas comprendre tout de suite, et ce n'est qu'en voyant que Milo a beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux qu'il percute enfin. Les deux amis éclatent de rire. Un fou rire nerveux. Qui les oblige à s'asseoir par terre. Leurs jeans respectifs seront trempés mais tant pis. Ils ont trop besoin de relâcher la pression… Rire leur fait un bien fou.

– Et donc, ton frère ? fait Milo en reprenant un peu de son sérieux. Tu veux qu'on aille s'installer chez lui ?

– Ouais. J'ai pas envie de chercher un hôtel ce soir, et j'ai pas envie d'aller embêter Shina et Aldé. Ils sont en plein dans leurs révisions… Et puis Saga a une chambre de libre… plus la nouvelle salle de jeux vidéo. On devrait bien pouvoir squatter au moins une nuit. On avisera après.

– Tu pourras lui demander si ça l'embête que je débarque avec toutes mes affaires chez lui ? Avec l'humidité, je veux pas laisser mon matos ici. Et puis si je pouvais les lui laisser après… tu sais le temps des réparations.

– Je lui demanderai, promis. Allez, zou. On a du boulot. Quand ça se sera fait, il faudra essayer d'aérer un maximum, histoire que tout ne pourrisse pas…

Soupir. Heureusement qu'ils ne bossent pas ce soir. Ni demain.

* * *

Paris – Champs– Elysées

Assis à son bureau, Minos essaie de se concentrer, malgré sa fatigue extrême, sur le rapport d'activité du premier trimestre qu'il a devant les yeux. En fin de semaine, il devra le présenter au comité d'entreprise et cette perspective n'est pas des plus réjouissantes. Non pas que l'exercice en lui-même lui pose un quelconque problème, loin s'en faut. Pas plus que la conférence de presse qui suivra nécessairement et durant laquelle il devra, d'une façon ou d'une autre, justifier du retard dans la publication... Mais après ce week-end, il aurait aimé… s'accorder une pause.

Il ferme les yeux et commence à se masser légèrement les tempes. Une nuit n'a pas suffi. Comment aurait-ce pu être le cas ? Et quand il a espéré, dimanche soir, pouvoir retourner, seul, dans la suite de l'Olympe, le sourire déterminé de Thétis lui proposant de rester pour la nuit, et de s'installer définitivement chez elle, maintenant qu'il lui avait réellement demandé sa main, a eu raison de ses velléités personnelles. Et ce soir, et tous les suivants, il ira s'étendre dans le lit de sa fiancée en essayant d'oublier… combien il était beau lorsqu'il est arrivé accompagné de Rhadamanthe. A quoi a-t-il pu passer son week-end ? A-t-il appelé Myu ou Valentine ? A-t-il… pleuré ? L'a-t-il déjà… remplacé ? Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre, déjà, vendredi, dans le cœur… d'Eaque ? Ces questions qui hantent son esprit l'énervent au plus haut point. Il ne devrait pas se les poser. L'Empereur ne devrait pas se les poser. Eaque… appartient au passé. Il ne doit plus… penser… au goût de fraise de ses lèvres, à la douceur de crème de sa peau, à l'exquise perversion de ses sourires, à la tendresse de sa voix le berçant… à ces contacts qui ont toujours eu le don de le calmer. D'un baiser, d'une caresse, parfois même d'un seul regard, son amour a toujours su maintenir sa colère dans des proportions raisonnables. Que va-t-il devenir, sans lui à ses côtés, pour l'aider à se contrôler ? Que va devenir l'Empereur maintenant que Minos est mort ?

D'un mouvement brusque, il attrape sa tasse de café sur la desserte, à côté de lui. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des boissons pour l'aider à se calmer, mais après trois nuits sans pratiquement fermer l'œil, il n'a guère le choix. Sous le choc, le liquide se répand sur sa main. Au dernier moment, Minos serre les dents et retient le juron qui a failli lui échapper. Par bonheur, l'accident n'a pas eu lieu au-dessus de son bureau et des documents qu'il étudie. Il appuie sur deux boutons de l'interphone.

– Apportez-moi une serviette et un autre café.

– _Tout de suite, Monsieur._

La porte s'ouvre. Toujours occupé à regarder l'état de la desserte et à éviter de se tâcher avec le café, Minos tend sa main gauche vers son secrétaire dans un geste qui révèle son énervement.

– Tiens.

La voix de Rhadamanthe. L'aîné regarde, étonné, son petit-frère lui tendre la serviette qu'il a réclamée à Rune.

– Merci…

Il s'essuie rapidement avec le linge humide et accepte l'expresso que lui propose maintenant le blond.

– Pourquoi es-tu là ?

– Est-ce que je peux… te parler un moment ?

La surprise doit se lire sur son visage. Que son frère fasse irruption dans son bureau est déjà, en soi, surprenant mais là... Minos réfléchit un instant. Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir d'une seule fois où Rhadamanthe a voulu lui parler. Même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants… Rhadamanthe ne lui disait rien, ni ne lui posait jamais de question.

– Bien sûr… Assieds-toi.

Le blond prend place sur une des confortables chaises qui font face au bureau de son grand-frère.

– De quoi veux-tu me parler ? demande celui-ci en buvant une gorgée de café.

– De toi et d'Eaque.

Minos ferme les yeux et grimace, avant de reposer sa tasse sur la desserte.

– Rhada… Pas ici…

– Tu t'es installé chez Thétis. Si nous n'en discutons pas ici, nous n'en discuterons jamais…, rétorque le benjamin.

Il n'a pas exactement tort.

– De toute façon, c'est terminé, fait Minos d'une voix sèche. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Je ne veux pas en parler.

– J'ai besoin d'en parler, moi. J'ai besoin de savoir… si tu… éprouves toujours les mêmes sentiments pour lui.

– Ecoute, j'aime Thétis. Et je vais l'épouser. Je lui ai demandé de contacter ses parents pour décider d'une liste de dates possibles pour la cérémonie.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

– Et moi, je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas en parler. Je… Je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi. Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mais… il ne m'aime plus, Rhada…, finit Minos dans un murmure, pour ne pas risquer que cette dernière phrase soit entendue par un autre que son petit-frère, même s'ils sont parfaitement seuls dans cette pièce. Il faut que tu l'acceptes. De la même manière que je l'ai accepté. Nous n'avions pas d'avenir ensemble. Ces années… ont été merveilleuses. Plus que cela même. Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Il faut que tu l'admettes.

– Réponds à ma question, Minos, soupire Rhadamanthe. Est-ce que, toi, tu… ressens toujours… ?

– Rhadamanthe… Cela ne sert à rien de revenir là-dessus. Et quelque soit les sentiments que je pourrais éventuellement encore éprouvés, cela n'a plus la moindre importance.

– Ça en a pour moi… Et ce n'est pas parce que je cherche… à vous faire revenir en arrière. Je veux juste… trouver des réponses.

–Des réponses ? À quelles questions ?

– Je veux savoir comment tu fais pour… gérer. Je crois que… je suis amoureux, avoue le blond en baissant les yeux. Je l'aime… et je l'ai perdu… alors je me disais que peut-être…

– Rhada… ne me dis pas que tu es toujours amoureux de ce type…, gronde son aîné.

– Ce n'est pas la question.

– Si ! Tu ne dois pas aimer quelqu'un qui te… quelqu'un qui te fait du mal ! Ou qui t'en a fait ! Tu ne dois pas aimer quelqu'un qui a levé la main sur toi !

– Je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas le problème !

– Tu as tort ! C'est un problème, Rhadamanthe ! C'est même le problème ! Regarde la réalité en face ! Tu continues à aimer Père ! Tu continues à aller sur sa tombe alors qu'il… ne mérite même pas une once d'affection de ta part après ce qu'il a osé te faire !

– Ça n'a rien à voir !

– Ça a tout à voir, Rhadamanthe ! Tu tombes sous le charme d'un inconnu… qui en vient à te frapper ! Et tu continues à le défendre ! à vouloir le protéger ! à le faire passer avant toi ! à ne pas vouloir qu'on te rende ne serait-ce que justice ! Et quand tu dis que ce n'était pas sa faute… ! Que tu as mérité ce qu'il t'est arrivé… ! Ça a tout à voir, Rhadamanthe ! Tout !

– Je ne veux pas parler de ça !

– Il le faut pourtant ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça !

Rhadamanthe serre les poings et prend une grande respiration, tandis que, de l'autre côté du bureau, Minos bout, littéralement.

– J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir…, constate le blond. Excuse-moi. Je vais retourner dans mon bureau. J'ai du travail.

Il se lève. Et Minos bondit hors de son fauteuil.

– Rhada… ! Rhadamanthe, attends !

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Et le blond quitte la pièce. Son aîné s'effondre dans son fauteuil et se prend la tête à deux mains. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il perde son sang-froid face à… ? Parce qu'il est fatigué. Parce qu'il souffre. Parce qu'il n'a jamais su lui parler. Parce qu'il se sent impuissant. Parce qu'il ne comprend pas pour quelles raisons Rhadamanthe s'entête à vouloir, toujours, aimer et défendre leurs parents… Mais toutes ces raisons ne sauraient excuser sa conduite. Son petit-frère est venu le voir, dans l'espoir de trouver une oreille attentive, pour obtenir quelques conseils sur la manière de gérer ses sentiments, son petit-frère est venu lui parler, de ses problèmes, avec sincérité, et… et il lui a crié dessus. Quel frère pathétique, il fait. Et tout son être lui crie d'appeler Eaque. Pour s'excuser. Pour se rassurer. Pour… lui demander de réparer ses erreurs.

Il n'est rien… sans Eaque à ses côtés. Il n'est rien sans ses yeux améthyste qui lui font regretter ses excès. Il n'est rien ses sourires qui semblent lui dire que ce n'est pas grave s'il n'est pas parfait. Il n'est rien sans sa tendresse, devant laquelle il peut parfois se laisser aller à être faible. Il n'est rien… sans son amour. Et comme toujours, mis face à ses propres échecs, il sent une rage sourde monter en lui. Ce qui l'énerve peut-être le plus, dans tout cela, c'est qu'il a le sentiment de devenir l'exacte réplique de son père. Eaque a toujours été le dernier rempart qui lui a permis de ne pas basculer. Et maintenant, il plonge dans les Ténèbres sans fin. Il ne doit pas entraîner ses frères dans sa chute. C'est une bonne chose qu'il se soit installé aussi rapidement chez Thétis. Vraiment.

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de la Famille Gemini

Dans la salle de bains, qui fait pratiquement la taille de sa chambre chez Milo, Kanon se prélasse dans la baignoire. Ce que ça peut faire du bien, après cet après-midi dantesque. Et pourtant, il n'y aurait pas cru. Après ces quelques heures, il n'était pas franchement partant pour aller faire trempette. C'est Mikael qui a fini par le convaincre. C'est même lui qui s'est occupé de lui faire couler son bain. Quelques huiles essentielles, une lumière tamisée, quelques bougies, une musique relaxante… Kanon soupire d'aise. L'eau est très chaude. Il se rend compte à quel point il a eu froid, toute la journée, avec cette humidité glacée, augmentée encore par les courants créés dans l'espoir d'accélérer le séchage de leurs affaires. Non vraiment… que du bonheur. Il ferme les yeux.

Il somnole, tranquillement dans son bain, laissant ses pensées vagabonder au gré de leurs fantaisies. Il pense à son frère. Il pense à Ayoros – il faut vraiment qu'il l'appelle, pour qu'il parle avec lui de cette histoire comme quoi il serait toujours amoureux de lui. Amoureux… Amoureux… Il pense aux yeux dorés… à ses mains qu'il imagine glisser sur lui… caresser sa peau… Il gémit. Et ouvre les yeux. Il ferait probablement mieux de fantasmer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Chaque bribe d'information qui lui parvient à propos de sa statue le pousse à faire une croix sur lui, sur eux… Mais il hante ses rêves. Que ce soit dans des pseudos délires entre fantastique et horreur, comme cette nuit. Ou dans un univers tout ce qu'il y a de réel, comme la veille… Ou dans un univers champêtre, avec des moutons, des bergers, et des chiens de bergers… Ou même au temps des guerres qui peuplent la mythologie grecque… Et parfois, il se réveille sans savoir de quoi il a rêvé… mais en sachant que sa statue était là. Il le sait parce qu'il sent le même désir inassouvi… et la même légère tristesse que celle qui l'envahit en ce moment.

Il se frotte le visage à deux mains, et s'asperge à grande eau. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser. Il a peut-être tapé dans l'œil de Rhadamanthe Judge… mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Il s'est fait draguer comme une midinette, il a plongé, il s'est ramassé. Le conte de fée est fini. Sa statue a peut-être eu envie de lui, et c'est plutôt agréable et flatteur comme pensée, il doit bien le reconnaître – surtout si Ayoros a raison et qu'il ne le prenait pas pour Saga – mais lui avait envie de plus. Il a toujours eu envie de plus. Depuis le début. Et ça… apparemment, c'était pas le cas de sa statue. Parce qu'il lui a proposé quoi ? De recommencer à bavarder « comme avant », ou de passer une nuit ensemble. Alors que Kanon lui avait dit justement que la situation ne lui convenait plus. La seule chose que sa statue avait comme proposition pour aller plus loin, c'était… une nuit de sexe. Ça aurait été sûrement torride et Kanon aurait sans doute adoré faire l'amour à cet homme… mais il n'aurait pas supporté de n'être juste qu'un coup, comme ça, entre deux portes et deux rendez-vous. Etre un ami fast-food ne lui suffisait plus. Alors un amant fast-food… le problème aurait été le même. Bordel… Il y a cru, au coup de foudre. Au vrai. Au truc exceptionnel qui vous arrive une fois dans votre vie. Plus rarement encore, parce qu'il avait fini par croire que ça avait été mutuel… Soupir. Ça lui apprendra, tiens… De toute façon, comme à chaque fois qu'il y réfléchit, il se rend compte que c'est Milo qui a raison. Sa statue n'a jamais été très nette. Ça se serait fini en catastrophe, même s'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il ne faut pas qu'il regrette… parce que quelque part vivre dans cette petite bulle de savon, ça a été agréable… Un conte de fée, ouais. Mais le pays imaginaire, on ne peut pas y rester éternellement. Il faut qu'il passe à autre chose. Alice est de retour du pays des merveilles.

Une dernière fois, il s'éclabousse le visage. Il se lève.

– Va te faire foutre, Rhadamanthe Judge. Et pas par moi.

C'est une promesse. Un engagement. A partir de cette seconde, il cesse d'être amoureux. Hop. Ça fait déjà deux semaines… un mois. C'est bon, on arrête les frais. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, il est dans le clan des gentils, et que sa statue est dans le clan des méchants. Roméo et Juliette… très peu pour lui. Midinette peut-être… Suicidaire, certainement pas.

Il attrape une serviette éponge et se sèche consciencieusement. Il enfile le pantalon, la chemise et le pull que Saga lui a prêtés – Shura ayant décrété d'autorité qu'il allait s'occuper des vêtements humides et… douteux, selon lui, qu'ont ramené Milo et Kanon. Il se regarde un instant dans la glace. Des fringues de qualités… y a pas à dire, ça vous change un homme. Il se frotte une dernière fois les cheveux dans le drap de bain… Oups. Vider la baignoire. Eteindre les bougies. Un coup de jet pour éliminer les traces huileuses… Un peu de rangement. Et le voilà prêt à sortir et à affronter le monde l'autre côté du miroir.

Dans le salon, on prend l'apéritif. Angelo et Mikael ont investi le canapé, Saga est confortablement installé dans son fauteuil – de grand-père, d'après Milo qui porte quelques vêtements de l'ancien flic –, et le DJ et Shura se sont assis sur des chaises.

– Vous m'attendiez pour passer à table ? demande Kanon en débarquant dans la pièce.

– Non, non, le rassure aussitôt son frère. Le dîner n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt.

– Je m'excuse pour le retard. J'ai dû changer le menu lorsque j'ai su que vous diniez avec nous, se justifie Shura.

Kanon prend une petite mine contrite et ramène une autre chaise à côté de Milo. Il y a toujours une quantité astronomique de bouquins sur l'autre fauteuil… Saga regarde son majordome d'un air désolé.

– C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû t'appeler…

– Je me contentais de donner une explication, Monsieur. Ce n'était pas un reproche.

– Mais bien sûr, grogne Mikael.

Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard. Angelo lève les yeux au ciel.

– Shu ? Je te file un coup de main pour la cuisine ? propose-t-il dans un soupir.

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Monsieur. Je m'en chargerai seul, fait le domestique d'un ton pincé, en se levant.

Il quitte la pièce, drapé dans sa dignité outragée. Angelo plante son regard dans les yeux de son amant.

– Quoi, encore ? s'exaspère l'infirmier.

– Tu me fatigues, Mika.

– Et moi, j'en ai marre que tu prennes systématiquement sa défense !

– Tu m'as promis de faire des efforts… Lui n'a pas pris d'engagement.

Mikael le regarde puis se détourne, pour prendre son verre.

– Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? fait-il en buvant une gorgée de vin.

C'est vrai qu'il a dit qu'il essaierait de se montrer aimable, mais Shura l'énerve depuis la soirée à l'Oblivion alors que ça s'était un peu calmé… Avant, le majordome faisait le choix de l'ignorer, et c'était lui qui l'agressait, il veut bien le reconnaître. Parce que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'est pas capable de tenir longtemps des rapports strictement professionnels. Mais depuis Vendredi, Mikael a l'impression que Shura le méprise. Et ça, il ne le supporte pas. Si encore il lui disait clairement ce qu'il lui reproche… mais non. Juste ce regard qui semble vous répétez _je ne suis peut-être qu'un domestique, mais, moi, j'ai encore mon honneur et ma fierté… _Alors certes, cette arrogance fait pour beaucoup dans le charme de l'Espagnol, un peu comme Angelo et son côté macho protecteur, mais point trop n'en faut. Et puis… merde ! Il n'a rien à se reprocher ! Et il est au moins aussi fier que ce danseur de flamenco…

Saga regarde son frère.

– Avez-vous une idée du temps prendront les réparations ?

Kanon secoue la tête.

– Non. La fille de l'agence m'a dit qu'un plombier passera demain… J'ai un super mauvais pressentiment sur ce coup…

– Pourquoi ?

– Je sais pas trop. Peut-être à cause des voisins… Tous ceux qu'on a croisés nous ont regardés avec l'air de dire que c'était notre faute. Comme si c'était pas par hasard que la conduite a explosé juste au-dessus chez nous…

– Le premier qui me dit que c'est à cause des basses, gronde Milo, c'est mon poing dans la figure. Je sais très bien que c'est ce qu'ils pensent… mais qu'ils osent me le dire en face, et je les défonce.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, vous pouvez rester ici tout le temps nécessaire.

– C'est gentil, commence Kanon, mais je suis pas sûr…

– Tu es mon frère, le coupe aussitôt son jumeau. Cette maison est la tienne.

– Saga… je suis désolé, mais non. Cette maison, elle est à toi. Pas à moi.

– Kanon…

– Et puis de toute façon, rétorque Milo, si on reste longtemps, ça va pas être pratique. Je vais pas squatter la chambre de mister bull-dog pendant des plombes.

– Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, grogne Angelo.

Le DJ lui accorde un grand sourire, puis redevient un peu plus sérieux.

– Ça change pas le problème.

– Quel problème ? s'étonne Mikael. Avoir Angie dans mon lit ne me pose aucun souci… au contraire : je préfère ma chambre à la sienne.

– Le problème… faut bien que tu te reposes au calme au maximum, non ? demande Milo à Saga.

– En effet…

– Bah voilà. Quand j'aurais récupéré de quoi faire de la musique correctement, c'est-à-dire très vite, parce que sinon je vais péter un câble, je suis pas certain que ce sera très calme l'ambiance autour de moi. La dernière fois, quand j'ai du remplacer ma table… trois jours, sans mixer, j'ai fait un marathon d'une semaine pour compenser.

– Mixer à l'Oblivion ne te suffit pas ?

– A l'Oblivion, c'est mon taf. Et je maîtrise pas complètement ce que je fais… Y a plein de trucs dont j'ai envie qui ont pas leur place là-bas. Et puis, il faut que je prépare un minimum mes sets de toute façon. Même une impro, ça se fait pas comme ça. Faut maîtriser les disques, avoir écouté les derniers trucs qui sont sortis, avoir enchainé les tests… Et c'est qu'après que tu peux faire un bon truc, en suivant l'inspiration du moment. C'est du boulot. Je peux pas me permettre de faire dans l'à-peu-près… c'est trop important.

Les quatre hommes regardent le visage grave de Milo. Mikael comprend instantanément que Milo n'a pas menti, quand il leur a dit, à Gabriel et à lui, que sa musique était sa raison de vivre.

– Je ne savais pas, s'excuse Saga. Mais nous trouverons une solution, quand nous en saurons plus sur le temps durant lequel votre appartement sera indisponible. Il reste toujours la possibilité de vous en trouver un autre, plus adapté à vos besoins.

– Tu lui reproches quoi à notre appart' ? demande le DJ. T'y as jamais mis les pieds.

– Gabriel m'a fait une description…

Milo fronce les sourcils et croise les bras sur son torse.

– Lui, il va m'entendre la prochaine fois que je le croise…

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Dans la salle à manger, chacun d'un côté de l'immense table, collés à un rebord, Eaque et Rhadamanthe dînent. Les bouchées à la reine de Charon sont un véritable délice… et le croquant de la salade… Rien de trop extravagant, mais une de fois de plus, le domestique a atteint une sorte de perfection culinaire. Eaque est persuadé que s'il a été si insistant pour qu'ils engagent Sylphide et Harmakhis, ce n'est pas tant parce que la charge devenait impossible, mais bien parce que le majordome voulait se consacrer davantage à sa passion pour la cuisine. Le cadet des Judge est loin de s'en plaindre. Par tous les saints… cette pâte feuilletée couplée à l'onctuosité de la sauce blanche ! Et il leur a promis une surprise pour le dessert…

– C'est vide, ici, sans Minos.

Eaque relève les yeux vers Rhadamanthe et pousse un soupir. Tous ses efforts pour se concentrer sur la nourriture et non sur l'absence évidente de leur frère viennent d'être réduits à néant.

– Etait-ce bien nécessaire d'en faire la remarque ? Ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois que nous dînons tous les deux, si ?

– Tu sais comme moi que les choses ont changé. Parce que demain, et le jour d'après, sa chaise sera toujours vide.

Eaque laisse tomber ses couverts dans son assiette, ferme les yeux et les poings.

– Je croyais t'avoir demandé de m'aider, Rhada…

– C'est ce que je fais, rétorque celui-ci d'un ton neutre.

– En me rappelant que tout est fini ? s'énerve le brun. En me rappelant que toutes ses soirées, il les passera maintenant avec Thétis ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est moi qui ai rompu que ça ne me fait pas mal !

Il doit faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas taper du poing sur la table. Rhadamanthe le regarde un instant, parfaitement impassible.

– Je pense… que nous devrions prendre nos repas dans la cuisine. Au moins pour quelques temps.

La colère d'Eaque retombe, comme un soufflé.

– Changer nos habitudes…

Le blond acquiesce.

– Excuse-moi… j'aurais dû comprendre.

– Je peux te poser une question ?

– Bien sûr.

– Il m'a dit que tu l'aimais plus… Est-ce la vérité ?

– Quand… ?

Faites que Rhadamanthe n'ait pas entendu leur rupture, Vendredi… Son attitude durant le week-end avait rassuré son frère sur ce point mais…

– Cet après-midi. Tu étais en conférence avec Nathaniel… J'ai voulu lui parler… pour comprendre.

– Dois-je comprendre que ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

– Nous nous sommes disputés.

– A cause de la rupture ?

– Non. A cause de Papa…

Le brun soupire.

– Tu veux m'en parler ?

– Non.

– Rhada…

– S'il-te-plait… Je veux juste que tu me répondes. Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

– Je vais te répondre… mais avant je vais te poser une question. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait si je l'aimais encore ? Je te l'ai dit. J'aurais pu supporter d'être l'amant… si je n'avais pas eu à partager son amour avec Thétis. Et encore. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont j'aurais réagi lorsqu'il serait devenu père… Est-ce que j'aurais pu admettre de le voir mener une double vie au risque de priver mes neveux et nièces de la chance d'avoir une famille… normale ? Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que non.

Eaque reprend sa fourchette et commence à jouer avec ce qu'il reste de son repas, la tête posée sur sa main gauche.

– Est-ce que j'aime encore Minos… ? En toute sincérité, je ne sais pas. Peut-être a-t-il raison. Peut-être que je ne l'aime plus. Plus vraiment. Plus autant. Par certains côtés, ce serait une bonne chose. Parce que cela nous permettrait de tirer un trait sur cette histoire plus facilement. Peut-être que je l'aime toujours, mais différemment. Et peut-être que ce différemment, je peux le gérer en étant simplement son frère. C'est ce que je veux croire en tout cas.

– Cela fait beaucoup de peut-être…

– C'est vrai, reconnaît Eaque dans un sourire. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

Rhadamanthe fronce les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien.

– Rhada…

– C'est juste que... Peut-être… que je ne l'aime pas…

– Tu parles de ton inconnu ?

Rhadamanthe ne répond rien et recommence à manger. Eaque l'observe un moment. Des peut-être. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont.

– Tu as vu avec Harmakhis à propos du chien ? demande-t-il pour aborder un sujet plus léger.

– Oui. Il va faire le tour des éleveurs.

– Tu t'es décidé pour la race ?

– Un Setter Gordon. Enfin une.

– Une ? Vous voulez leur faire faire des petits ? Oh mon dieu, vous voulez vous lancer dans un élevage ?

– Non… mais une portée, oui, pourquoi pas.

– Je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que je m'occupe de ces bestioles.

– Mais nous ne comptions pas te demander quoique ce soit…

– Je te connais, Rhadamanthe, donc je veux que les choses soient claires. Je ne jouerai pas avec eux. Je ne les emmènerai pas chez le vétérinaire. Je ne réparerai pas leurs bêtises. Et je n'adopterai pas un de vos chiots.

– J'avais bien compris.

– Je veux bien venir avec vous quand vous irez choisir la chienne, mais c'est absolument tout, ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Rhadamanthe hausse un sourcil, avant de réaliser que les yeux de son frère ont un éclat particulièrement malicieux. Il prend son verre et cache son sourire en buvant une gorgée d'eau minérale. Il baisse les paupières un instant. Par certains côtés… Eaque ressemble un peu à son loup.

Il a menti à Eaque. De même qu'il espère qu'Eaque lui a menti. Il aime toujours son loup. Et il espère qu'Eaque et Minos s'aiment toujours. Même s'ils ne sont plus ensemble. Même s'ils ne le seront peut-être plus jamais. Même s'ils aimeront peut-être d'autres personnes. Il refuse de croire qu'un sentiment aussi fort que celui qui a uni ses frères puisse disparaître en fumée. Il refuse de croire qu'un jour, il ne ressentira plus rien en voyant, en souvenir ou en rêve, les yeux océans de Kanon... Mais pour son frère, pour l'aider au mieux, il veut bien prétendre essayer de ne plus l'aimer. Oui, il veut bien faire semblant.


	31. Samedi 29 Avril

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Kanon et Milo ont vu le déluge s'abattre sur leur appartement et ont trouvé refuge dans l'arche de Saga. Quant à Rhadamanthe… il essaie, tant bien que mal, de trouver des réponses dans ce monde qu'il ne comprend décidément pas._

_NdA__ : Merci, une fois encore, pour votre soutien ! Comme prévu – enfin, façon de parler – je n'ai pas publié de chapitre mercredi. J'espère que mon problème de concentration se règlera bientôt. J'essaye de me « rassurer » en me disant que ce sont ces quelques chapitres qui me posent soucis, plus le retour des beaux jours, plus l'arrivée de la belle famille, plus la vie sociale, plus… Considérant que je réfléchis beaucoup, et que j'écris même un peu à propos de chapitres à venir dans longtemps, je me dis que c'est plausible. Maintenant, ce n'est pas ça qui règle le problème ^^ Mais je préfère, je crois, prendre le temps d'écrire des chapitres à peu près bien, plutôt que de me forcer à tenir un rythme trop rapide pour moi actuellement._

_Soulef :__ Pour le rêve de Kanon, c'est quand même bien pratique de pouvoir les décrire pour que ça colle à une interprétation :p Cela me fait réfléchir, du coup. Peut-être qu'il serait sympa de mettre plus de choses qui ne servent à rien. En même temps, j'ai déjà pas mal à faire avec ce qui sert, donc je suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée dans le cas présent, mais ça peut être rigolo pour des histoires futures. De faire des passages qui n'ont strictement aucune incidence sur la suite. Enfin, quand j'y pense, il y a des passages pas vraiment 'utiles' que je mets, et que je trouve 'utiles' parce qu'ils rendent compte de l'état d'esprit des personnages. Donc c'est peut-être illusoire, ce genre de scènes qui n'apportent rien… Il va falloir que les trois frères Judge trouvent un nouveau mode de fonctionnement ou qu'ils adaptent l'ancien... Je ne vous oublie pas, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, je t'assure ;)_

_Tari :__ J'aime bien tout mélanger. Le sérieux, le moins sérieux, le larmoyant et le rigolo, le chaud et le froid, le sucré et le salé… C'est pas franchement évident dans certains chapitres, je sais ^^ Peut-être est-ce parce que je crains de lasser si je me contente d'un registre. Peut-être parce que je me souviens de quelques crises de fou rire quand mes amies me consolaient sur des sujets un peu graves (enfin vraiment graves pour moi à l'époque), comme une copine qui, alors que je pleurais à chaudes larmes – une grande spécialité de moi, probablement la raison pour laquelle mes personnages pleurent pas mal – qui me dit que je devrais arrêter parce que je vais faire couler mon mascara (5 bonnes années avant « Arrête de pleurer Pénélope ») à laquelle j'ai répondu que je n'étais pas maquillée. Et elle a enchaîné sur « non, vraiment ? Sérieux ? » et ça s'est terminé en discussion passionnante sur maquillage ou pas pour sortir simplement dans la rue, et en soirée, patin couffin. Une très grande psychologue… et une très grande amie._

_Titi :__ Oui, hein ! Je suis gentille ! Je savais bien que ça finirait par être reconnu :p Et pour ton anniversaire… et bien bon anniversaire, en avance, vu que « normalement » le prochain chapitre sera dans une semaine. Et de rien :) C'est moi, qui vous remercie._

_Je vous laisse donc avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier des Gemini

C'est en passant une main dans ses cheveux humides, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt parfaitement repassés, que Kanon débarque dans le salon. Il n'est pas encore midi… il est donc beaucoup trop tôt selon son horloge biologique. Aussitôt, Milo se lève du canapé. Lui aussi a l'air fatigué. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Je vais te faire ton café.

- Merci…, grommelle Kanon en allant prendre sa place.

En bonne marmotte sortant à peine d'une longue hibernation, il a petit geste la main pour les présents : Saga et Mikael. Shura doit être dans la cuisine… et il ne se pose pas la question de savoir où est Angelo. Il n'est pas en état.

- Tu aurais pu rester coucher encore un peu…, lui fait gentiment remarquer son frère après l'avoir observé quelques instants en train de se pelotonner sur le canapé.

- T'inquiète. Ça ira mieux après un café… et je serais en état pour le repas. Par contre, je sens que je vais faire une sieste, cet après-midi, sinon Shina va me gueuler dessus ce soir : les yeux fermés, on fait vachement moins bien la différence entre un jus d'orange et un jus de pomme. Dans les bouteilles, je veux dire, ajoute-t-il dans un bâillement. Quand ils sont dans les bouteilles. Non parce que évidemment que j'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour les reconnaître avec le goût…

Il regarde les deux hommes, en face de lui, qui, inutile de se le cacher, se marrent plus ou moins ouvertement. Surtout Mikael… Il pourrait compatir. C'est à cause de lui et de ses galipettes avec Angelo, s'il a mal dormi ce matin. Même les plus sonores des conquêtes de Milo ne font pas autant de boucan.

- Je devrais pas tenter d'expliquer des choses, en fait… Je devrais pas parler avant le café, je le sais pourtant… Mais c'est pas gentil de vous moquer.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi… c'est pas juste de profiter de son état de délabrement avancé. Un éclair de lucidité lui fait prendre conscience du fait que ce n'est pas très adulte comme protestation. Et qu'il n'est pas certain de vouloir que les deux zouaves se foutent de lui et de son comportement puéril au réveil. Alors il attrape un coussin, y pose sa tête et se roule en boule. Comatage jusqu'à l'arrivée du café. C'est la meilleure solution pour éviter les perfidies justifiées.

- Votre agence a appelé ce matin, lui indique son jumeau.

Kanon rouvre un œil et regarde la mine grave de Saga. Mauvais signe. D'autant plus mauvais que même son cerveau endormi s'en est rendu compte.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Que le second expert est passé, et qu'il a confirmé l'avis du premier : toute la plomberie de l'immeuble est à refaire.

Et merde. Quelle merveilleuse façon de commencer une journée, vraiment. Pour la peine, son frère aurait pu attendre après le café pour lui annoncer ce genre de nouvelles.

- Tu en as parlé à Milo ? grogne-t-il.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- J'ai dit que j'attendais de voir avec toi, pour décider de ce qu'on allait faire, répond calmement le DJ en revenant dans la pièce. Tiens, ton café. Gaffe, il est chaud.

Kanon, qui a retrouvé une position un peu plus digne, hoche la tête et accepte la tasse. Et il accorde un sourire à Gabriel qui vient d'entrer à la suite de Milo.

- Bonjour à tous, fait le bras de droit de Saga en les saluant.

Avec son impassibilité coutumière, il va enlever la pile de livres qui gisait sur son fauteuil pour le rapprocher de celui de son meilleur ami, tandis que Milo s'installe à côté de Kanon, qui boit la première gorgée, effectivement brûlante, de liquide noir. Délicieuse promesse de voir les brumes s'ouvrir devant lui et disparaître. Le DJ soupire.

- Il va vraiment falloir trouver une solution… Je l'ai déjà dit mais on va pas pouvoir rester comme ça, longtemps. Enfin, moi, en tout cas, je peux pas. C'est pas une critique, ajoute-t-il aussitôt. Mais bon, je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est juste plus possible, non ?

Ils doivent tous le reconnaître : Milo a parfaitement raison. Le rythme des deux oiseaux nocturnes n'est pas fait pour s'accorder avec celui du clan Gemini. Lorsqu'ils rentrent après la fermeture de l'Oblivion, la maison dort encore. Ils essaient d'être discrets – en évitant de prendre une douche dès leur retour, par exemple –, mais ce n'est pas toujours évident. Et alors qu'ils commencent à s'endormir, Angelo, Mikael et Shura se lèvent. Puis c'est au tour de Saga. Ils doivent attendre leur départ, pour vraiment se reposer. Quand ils se réveillent enfin, ils prennent leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, pendant que Shura commence à préparer le dîner. Les cœurs des deux mondes battent à des rythmes différents. Les seuls moments où ils se rejoignent, c'est durant les deux heures où Saga et ses hommes sont revenus du siège, et où Milo et Kanon ne sont pas encore partis travailler. Mais ses journées épuisent Saga autant par leur contenu que parce qu'il est obligé de dissimuler, au maximum, son état à ses collaborateurs... Il rentre donc extrêmement fatigué. Et comme il ne veut pas inquiéter son frère, que ce soit à propos de sa maladie ou des effets secondaires de son traitement, il tente, tant bien que mal, de faire bonne figure jusqu'à leur départ. Plutôt mal que bien, si l'on considère que cette tension perpétuelle qu'il s'inflige ne fait que le fatiguer davantage. Et à tout cela vient se rajouter le fait que Milo, en une sorte de réponse à l'absence de musique, est insupportable avec son entourage. Voire, même, n'ayons pas peur des mots, tout bonnement invivable.

Il s'ennuie dans ce mausolée. Alors, pour s'occuper et combler le silence, il va embêter les gens. Milo sans musique… c'est comme un gosse qui ne supporte pas la solitude et dont il faut s'occuper tout le temps. C'est à Kanon que revient ce privilège la plupart du temps. Mais il a beau adorer Milo… il arrive toujours un moment où son meilleur ami lui tape sur le système. Et Milo s'en rend bien compte. Alors, quand il le sent sur le point d'exploser, Milo va trouver une nouvelle victime. Les premiers jours, c'est tombé sur Shura. Ce qui n'a pas été exactement une bonne chose pour l'ambiance générale de la maisonnée. Excédé par les questions incessantes du DJ – Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas musique ? Y a quoi entre Mika et toi ? Pourquoi vous vous disputez tout le temps ? Tu l'aimes ? T'es vraiment ami avec Angelo ? Il est au courant que tu es amoureux de Mika ? Tu veux pas que je t'aide pour préparer le repas ? Allez ! J'épluche les carottes et tu me racontes tout ! –, questions auxquelles le domestique n'a jamais eu la moindre envie de répondre, et certainement pas au DJ, il a passé ses nerfs sur le reste des occupants. Et la qualité des repas en a subi les conséquences néfastes. L'Espagnol a fini par interdire au DJ l'accès à son atelier et à la cuisine. Sauf pour le café… mais à la condition express que Milo n'ouvre pas la bouche.

C'est ensuite retombé sur Mikael… qui a rapidement esquivé en prenant prétexte de ce qu'il devait s'occuper de Saga, donnant du même coup un alibi à son patron, qui lui en a été extrêmement reconnaissant, celui-ci n'ayant pas vraiment le désir de se brouiller avec le meilleur ami de son frère. Quant à Angelo, après avoir essayé de décharger le trop-plein d'énergie du DJ dans une saine activité physique, il a dû se rendre à l'évidence : à moins de se mettre à taper vraiment fort, il semblait peu probable que Milo se taise. Il l'a donc littéralement mis à la porte de la salle de sport. C'est-à-dire que jeudi soir, pendant que lui-même frappait sur son sac et que Milo babillait à propos de Mû, de Mika et du reste en faisant des abdos juste à côté, l'ancien policier l'a attrapé par le tee-shirt, l'a forcé à se lever, l'a amené jusque dans le couloir et lui a fermé la porte au nez. Avec dans le regard une lueur de meurtre que le DJ a parfaitement bien comprise.

Hier, Kanon a donc vu avec soulagement le nouvel ordinateur de Milo être livré… jusqu'à ce que le DJ ne réalise avec horreur à quel point son nouveau disque dur était vide. Jusqu'à ce qu'il peste sur le fait de ne pouvoir brancher d'enceintes dignes de ce nom, le condamnant à écouter les bribes musicales qu'il lui reste simplement avec son casque. C'est une chose absolument douloureuse au cœur de Milo de ne pas pouvoir partager ce qu'il écoute, ce qu'il crée avec ces fragments épars. Toute l'après-midi, Kanon a dû rester à côté de lui, s'occupant avec la console portable d'Angelo, pour que, tous les quarts d'heure, Milo vienne lui poser son casque sur les oreilles pour lui demander son avis. Avec une angoisse qui se lisait dans ses yeux méditerranéens : est-ce que c'est bien ce que je veux lui faire écouter ? La notion d'échange, si chère à Milo. Plus importante encore que de savoir sa musique appréciée. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il n'aime pas composer. Parce que le processus de création et de production implique un moment de solitude… alors que ces prestations lui permettent de se renouveler sans craindre de rompre le lien qui l'unit avec… son public ? Non. Pas un public. Mais des gens. Les gens. Une multitude de uns. Heureusement qu'il a l'Oblivion… Sans quoi, il serait probablement devenu fou durant cette semaine.

Toujours est-il que le constat est implacable : Kanon et lui ne peuvent rester ici. D'autant plus que Lundi, Milo va récupérer son matériel et que si cela permettra de relâcher une partie de la pression qu'il fait subir à la maisonnée, être constamment entouré de musique n'aidera pas Saga à se reposer. Si l'on considère qu'en plus, Shura ne semble pas être un grand fan des créations artistiques du DJ…

- Il nous reste donc la possibilité de vous trouver un autre appartement…, conclue doctement Saga.

- On ne va pas prendre un appartement pour un mois, c'est pas possible, rétorque Milo.

- Et bien prenez-le pour plus longtemps. Voire même achetez-en un. L'argent n'est pas un problème, puisque dès que le tribunal aura statué, Kanon entrera en possession de ce qu'il est à lui. Il n'y a qu'à considérer cela comme une avance.

- Saga… on en a déjà parlé, je ne veux pas de ton argent, réplique aussitôt son jumeau, que le café a parfaitement réveillé.

- Ce n'est pas mon argent, rétorque aussitôt son jumeau. C'est le notre. Je suis au regret de t'apprendre que retrouver ton nom a quelques inconvénients… à commencer par celui de devenir très riche.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait qui puisse justifier… !

- Tu es né, Kanon, le coupe aussitôt Saga. C'est suffisant en matière d'héritage. Je n'en ai pas fait plus.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu diriges la compagnie… moi, je suis serveur !

- Si tu y tiens, nous pouvons tout à fait te faire entrer à Sanctuary. De toute façon, tes parts te donneront une place au conseil d'administration.

- Mais… je n'y connais rien !

- Si tu ne souhaites pas t'impliquer, tu n'auras qu'à me donner procuration, mais je ne te laisserai pas renoncer à… ce qui te revient de droit. Nos parents auraient voulu que tu aies cet argent, Kanon. Je respecterai leur souhait.

- Saga…, soupire Kanon. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas… C'est juste… Je te l'ai dit : je ne suis pas venu mendier.

- Mais je ne te fais pas la charité…

- Oui bah…

- Et tu proposes quoi comme solution ? Vous ne voulez pas rester ici.

- C'est pas qu'on ne veut pas, réplique Milo. C'est que c'est pas gérable. On va finir par tous se taper sur les nerfs.

Une même pensée traverse l'esprit de Saga, Mikael et Kanon : ils ne vont pas tous se taper sur les nerfs… ils vont juste taper sur le DJ, en fait.

- Vous pouvez venir vous installer chez moi.

- Ah bah voilà une…

Milo se fige, comme toute l'assemblée, et tourne lentement la tête vers celui qui vient de proposer cette alternative : Gabriel Camus. Qui, assis dans son fauteuil, semble parfaitement calme.

- Tu peux répéter ? fait le DJ en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Vous pouvez venir vous installer dans mon appartement.

- Ça va pas bien la tête ?

- Ma tête va très bien, merci de vous en soucier.

- Gaby ? Tu es sérieux ? s'étonne Saga, juste à côté de lui.

Il connaît son meilleur ami. Il a appris à connaître le DJ durant ces quelques jours. Les imaginer vivre ensemble… même de façon ultra-temporaire…

- Tout à fait, continue pourtant celui-ci. Si Milo et Kanon refusent de se trouver un autre appartement, et qu'ils ne peuvent rester ici, il me semble qu'il ne nous reste plus guère le choix.

- Mais chez toi ou ici, le problème sera toujours le même…, fait remarquer Kanon. On a pas le même rythme…

- Je me lève à six heures du matin, objecte Gabriel.

- Sérieux ? demande Milo, abasourdi.

- Oui.

- Même le week-end ?

- Non, le week-end je me lève vers sept heures, généralement.

- Tu te lèves à sept…

- Je viens de vous le dire... Quoiqu'il en soit, votre rythme ne me dérangera pas. Et comme en semaine je quitte mon appartement un peu après sept heures quinze, le matin, vous devriez pouvoir vous reposer. Je tâcherai de ne pas faire trop de bruit le samedi et le dimanche matin.

- De toute façon, c'est pas possible, décrète le DJ.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

- T'es un grand maniaque, on est bordélique. Tu as bien vu notre appart', non ?

Le ton de Milo est lourd de reproches. Apparemment, la discussion qu'ont eue les deux hommes quelques jours auparavant à propos des critiques de Gabriel sur la non-organisation de la résidence du DJ, n'a pas vraiment permis de régler ce léger conflit.

- Vous ferez un effort, j'en ferai un. Et puis, j'ai une femme de ménage. C'est une étudiante que j'aide à financer ces études. Je suis certain que nous pourrons nous arranger avec elle.

- Et pour la musique ? T'aimes pas ma musique. Et puis je suis sûr que tu vas me demander de mettre la sourdine à cause de tes voisins…

- Mon appartement est parfaitement isolé et insonorisé. Il n'y a guère que le soir que je vous demanderai de ne pas jouer trop fort. En journée, et notamment en semaine, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez. Quant au fait que je n'aime pas votre musique, il me semble que nous en avons déjà parlé…

- Bah justement… t'aimes pas ma musique, Mika peut en témoigner, et…

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne voulez pas venir vous installer chez moi ? le coupe sèchement Gabriel.

- De… de quoi ?

- Je vous l'ai proposé, c'est que cela ne me pose pas de problème a priori. Au moins pouvons-nous tester cette solution. Si après quelques temps, nous nous rendons compte que la cohabitation est impossible, il sera toujours possible d'en envisager une autre option, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Ben euh… oui… mais je…

- Et bien voilà, la question est réglée, conclue Gabriel.

- Mais non… ! Mais pas du tout ! réplique aussitôt le DJ.

- Si, elle l'est.

Leurs deux volontés s'affrontent quelques instants dans le silence...

- Ok…, se résigne Milo. Mais tu me tutoies.

- Pardon ?

- C'est d'accord, on vient chez toi mais tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer. Et tu arrêtes de vouvoyer Kanon, aussi, tiens.

- C'est un service que je vous rends, vous n'avez pas à me poser de condition.

- M'en fous. Si je vais chez toi, tu me tutoies, c'est tout. Sinon, on va à l'hôtel avec Kanon.

- Euh… Milo ? intervient le serveur. Il n'y a aucun hôtel où on t'autorisera à mixer, hein…

- Chuteuh ! Je négocie, là… Alors, ta réponse ? demande -t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le bras droit de Saga.

- Je ne vois pas…

- Pas besoin de voir. Soit tu me tutoies, soit tu assumes d'avoir fait du frère de ton meilleur ami un SDF.

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel.

- Toi et Kanon, vous pourrez emménager cet après-midi… après que nous soyons rentrés de l'Institut, Mikael et moi.

- Et sinon, fait Kanon, j'ai mon mot à dire dans vos tractations ? Éventuellement ? Je suis peut-être un minimum concerné, non ?

- Bah quoi ? lui rétorque Milo. Il a parfaitement raison. C'est la meilleure solution qu'on ait pour le moment.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait tout ce foin, alors ?

- Deux semaines… ça fait deux semaines que j'essaie de l'amener à me tutoyer. Il était hors de question que je laisse passer une occasion pareille.

- Tu aurais pu me le demander directement, remarque Gabriel.

- C'est pas exactement ce que je viens de faire ? lui répond le DJ avec un grand sourire innocent.

* * *

Paris – XVIe arrondissement

Cette pièce ne ressemble pas à Minos. Elle est trop moderne, trop épurée. Le bureau de bois noir, aux lignes courbes, les bibliothèques à la sobriété étudiée, les fauteuils de designer, les tableaux d'art contemporain, et les quelques calligraphies, rien ne correspond à ses goûts. Thétis s'est chargée de la décoration. Et il doit reconnaître qu'une fois de plus, elle n'a pas vraiment fait d'erreur. Cette pièce, ce n'est pas lui. Mais c'est peut-être l'Empereur. Ou du moins, l'image qu'il aimerait donner. Il va jusqu'à un petit secrétaire, à côté d'un pupitre, sur lequel repose le coffret d'un violon. Minos l'ouvre. Ce n'est pas son instrument. Il a laissé le sien au Manoir. Celui-ci, plus sombre, est un cadeau de sa fiancée. Elle le gâte en ce moment, il doit le reconnaître. Peut-être essaie-t-elle de l'amadouer, lui qui est si colérique ces derniers temps. Peut-être…

Il sort l'archet, l'enduit de colophane, prend doucement le violon dans ses mains, se met en position et ferme les yeux. Il sent une incroyablement tension monter en lui, alors que s'élèvent les premières notes de l'allegro non molto, de _l'Hiver_, des_ Quatre Saisons_ de Vivaldi. L'un de ses morceaux préférés. Qui correspond si bien à ce qu'il éprouve depuis qu'Eaque a rompu avec lui.

_Trembler violemment dans la neige étincelante, Au souffle rude d'un vent terrible, Courir, taper des pieds à tout moment, Et, dans l'excessive froidure, claquer des dents. (1)_

Ses doigts courent sur le manche. Il joue vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Il en est à peine conscient, tout à l'expression de sa douleur et de sa colère. La longue descente… qui annonce le début de la fin. L'explosion de souffrance. Et le final, désespéré et violent. Qui le laisse exsangue, sans force, épuisé… le cœur battant la chamade sans pour autant être capable d'insuffler le moindre signe de vie au cadavre qu'il est devenu. Un cadavre errant sur une longue route rectiligne dans un paysage mort… Il soupire. Comme s'il avait le temps de s'appesantir sur son sort… Comme si l'Empereur pouvait se permettre de…

On frappe à la porte, qui s'ouvre aussitôt.

- Minos ?

Il pousse un soupir, dégage l'instrument de son épaule et baisse la tête.

- Que veux-tu ? demande-t-il sans se retourner.

Sur le seuil, Thétis Solo le regarde, dans une courte robe-bustier de soie framboise, le visage fermé.

- Te parler, lui fait-elle avec un léger reproche dans la voix.

Minos repose le violon sur le secrétaire.

- A quel sujet ?

- Plusieurs… mais j'aimerais avant tout que nous parlions de toi, mon chéri.

D'autorité, elle prend place dans un des fauteuils. Dans ces moments, Thétis lui rappelle un peu Pandore. Une Pandore moins sophistiquée, moins dissimulatrice, moins Judge peut-être, tout simplement… mais tout aussi forte et intelligente, cela ne fait aucun doute. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle croise les jambes et pose son coude sur le bras du fauteuil, sa tête venant reposer contre ses doigts.

- Je serai directe, tu sais combien je déteste perdre mon temps en circonvolutions : si tu regrettes d'être venu t'installer ici et que tu éprouves le besoin de retourner au Manoir, fais-le, Minos. Je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir accepté ma proposition, mais si cela ne te convient pas…

- Je ne regrette en rien mon choix, je t'assure.

- Alors vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ton comportement ? Depuis Samedi, je ne comprends vraiment plus. Je ne te comprenais guère ces derniers temps, mais tu as atteint des sommets, cette semaine.

- Cela ne te concerne en rien.

- Bien sûr que cela me concerne, voyons. Nous allons nous marier et tu vis ici. J'estime avoir le droit à des éclaircissements.

- Cette histoire concerne ma famille et tu n'es pas une Judge, Thétis.

- Arrête avec cette idiotie qui te sert d'excuse pour garder tes secrets… Tu es ridicule, pour le coup, mon chéri.

- Cela n'a rien d'une idiotie ! s'énerve Minos avant de se reprendre. Il y a des choses entre toi et Julian dont je ne suis pas au courant, il y a des choses que je partage avec mes frères qui ne te regarderont jamais. Ce sera toujours ainsi. Et tu ferais mieux de l'accepter, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Dois-je comprendre que je n'aurais pas droit, non plus, à la moindre explication concernant la conduite de tes frères durant ces dernières semaines ?

- Tout à fait.

- Ton attitude me fatigue, mon chéri…

- C'est extrêmement regrettable. Parce que je ne changerai pas.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il-te-plait. Tu changes, tu as changé, Minos. Durant quelques mois après la mort de tes parents, tu as été particulièrement… accommodant. Je dirais même que tu m'as semblé relativement serein. Lorsque je me suis installée sur Paris, tu as paru troublé… et maintenant, te voilà qui donne l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser de rage à tout moment. Je veux simplement comprendre ce qui arrive à l'homme que j'aime et que je vais épouser. Je sais que cela a un rapport avec Eaque et Rhadamanthe…

- Laisse-les en dehors de ça.

- Tu es encore plus buté que Julian…, soupire la jeune femme. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Mais si je n'ai pas baissé les bras face à mon frère, je ne les baisserai pas face à toi. Je finirai par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire et de tes sautes d'humeur, tiens-le toi pour dit. Maintenant, si tu ne veux rien me dire pour le moment, peut-être pourrions-nous discuter de solutions envisageables ?

- De solutions ?

- Tu es insupportable, mon chéri. Il va bien falloir trouver une solution qui nous évite de nous hurler dessus. Car je doute que tu acceptes que je me conduise avec toi comme je me conduis avec Julian, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, reconnaît l'Empereur. Je devrais peut-être reprendre l'escrime…, suggère-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Ce serait, à mon avis, une excellente idée, acquiesce sa fiancée. Cela nous éviterait d'avoir à remplacer ton violon. Simplement, penses-tu en avoir le temps ?

- Je le trouverai.

- Bien… Je viens de parler avec Julian, fait Thétis en changeant de ton et de sujet. Nous allons organiser une petite soirée improvisée, le 10, pour présenter nos nouveaux locaux et le projet de l'architecte. Nous comptons sur la présence de tes frères, évidemment.

- Je parlerai avec eux.

- Et je te saurais gré de demander à Rhadamanthe de ne pas renouveler le genre de comportement qu'il a eu à l'anniversaire de mon frère. Qu'il ne soit pas très sociable est une chose que je peux accepter, mais qu'il ne fasse aucune apparition de la soirée, si ce n'est pour nous dire qu'il s'en va, je ne le tolèrerai plus, Minos.

- Ne commence pas…

- Que je ne commence pas quoi ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement.

- Oh ! Bien sûr… il ne faut pas toucher à Rhadamanthe… Notamment, à cause de son « état » dont tu ne veux rien me dire, c'est cela ? Lui aussi me fatigue, tu sais…Je suis ta fiancée, Minos. J'ai droit à des explications. J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi ton imbécile de frère…

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui sur ce ton !

Le coup de poing de Minos a fait trembler le secrétaire. Et manquer faire tomber le violon.

- Je t'interdis… de parler… de Rhadamanthe… sur ce ton, siffle-t-il en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Le regard furieux qu'il jette à sa compagne ne semble pas la déstabiliser le moins du monde. A moins qu'elle n'essaie simplement de faire bonne figure et de ne pas montrer à quel point l'emportement de l'Empereur la trouble.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer… ?

- Ne rabaisse jamais Rhadamanthe devant moi. Ne t'en prends jamais à mon petit-frère. Ne te mets jamais entre lui et moi. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable pour lui, Thétis. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je suis prêt à sacrifier pour lui. Je t'aime. Je veux t'épouser. Et je veux fonder une famille avec toi. Mais ne me force jamais à choisir entre lui et toi. Parce que tu n'as aucune chance de l'emporter.

- A mon tour d'être claire, Minos. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Et je désire tout autant que toi que nous fondions une famille ensemble. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de me menacer. Ne fais pas l'erreur de me prendre pour une faible femme, mon chéri. Parce que tu ne m'impressionnes pas.

Il l'observe, alors qu'elle prononce cette dernière phrase. Effectivement, elle ne cille pas, le fixant de son regard clair. C'est elle qui est impressionnante, en cet instant. A défier sa fureur. A défier l'Empereur, en face à face. Elle n'est pas agressive, juste… présente. Et sûre d'elle. Elle ne lui pardonne rien. Elle n'excuse rien. Elle se contente d'être là. Debout. Et pourtant, il n'a pas l'impression qu'elle le juge… Il repense à sa mère, un bref instant. Thétis ne lui ressemble pas. Thétis n'a rien de commun avec Europe Judge. Peut-être… qu'avec elle à ses côtés, peut-être… qu'il n'aura plus à craindre de voir resurgir le fantôme de son père.

- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il, avec de sincères regrets dans la voix. Ces dernières semaines m'ont réellement épuisé. Je suis à bout de nerfs… Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Seulement… Rhadamanthe compte énormément pour moi, Thétis. Et même si c'est parfois un tort, je le reconnais, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir le protéger. Même de toi, s'il le faut.

- Je ne veux pas le moindre mal à ton frère, mon chéri… Lorsque je critique son comportement, je ne l'attaque pas plus que lorsque je crie après Julian à propos de ses éternels retards. Mieux vaut que ce soit moi qui pointe ces travers du doigt, plutôt qu'un inconnu qui pourrait être moins bien intentionné à son égard, ne crois-tu pas ?

- Peut-être…

- Je te propose une chose. Une sorte de règle de vie entre époux. Je ferai un effort pour formuler mes remarques au sujet de tes frères avec plus de tact et de diplomatie, et je te laisse la pleine et entière responsabilité de gérer ces situations avec eux. Et j'accepte que tu refuses de me faire part de certaines choses concernant ta famille.

- Et qu'attends-tu de moi, en échange ?

- Je veux que tu me parles. Je veux qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu cesses de nous considérer comme deux entités parfaitement indépendantes. Je ne suis pas une Judge, et peut-être resterai-je toujours une Solo au fond de moi. Certaines histoires ne regardent que ta famille, très bien. Mais je ne veux plus que tu me mentes en me disant que tu as bien dormi alors que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil. Je ne veux plus que tu essaies de cacher que tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne veux plus que tu nies tes problèmes face à moi.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de partager grand-chose…

- Et bien c'est une chose que tu vas devoir apprendre. Comme j'apprendrai à trouver le ton juste, entre franchise et tact, pour te couvrir de reproches. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense que j'ai hâte de t'épouser, Thétis, répond-il en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il lui prend la main et la porte à ses lèvres.

- Tu as eu une réponse de tes parents ?

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, oui. Et ils semblent même assez intéressés pour faire le déplacement. Août les arrangerait, a priori. Je leur ai dit que je les recontacterai pour leur donner une date précise après que nous ayons vu avec la mairie du Vésinet, et les différents intervenants.

- La mairie ne sera pas un problème. Mais ta robe sera-t-elle prête ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle le sera.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais évidemment. J'ai choisi le modèle il y a des mois, et la maison Dior se fera un plaisir de me faire cette faveur.

Alors Minos se penche doucement vers sa fiancée pour lui donner un baiser. Auquel elle répond.

_Ainsi est l'Hiver, mais, tel qu'il est, il apporte ses joies. (2)_

_

* * *

_

Yvelines – Élevage Mjöllnir

Autour du bureau, quatre hommes sont assis. Trois d'un côté. L'un blond, l'un dont les cheveux longs ont des reflets violine, et le dernier au carré d'ébène. En face d'eux, un regard de cuivre les observe sous une longue chevelure argentée. Presque une crinière, oui, tant Fenrir Alioth semble avoir pris quelques attitudes plus canines qu'humaines, à vouer sa vie à sa passion des chiens. Il se lève, d'un air décidé.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, messieurs.

Harmakhis, Rhadamanthe et Eaque le suivent, hors de la pièce, puis hors de la maison, jusqu'au chenil en lui-même. La propriété est agréable et d'un simple regard chaque visiteur, du novice au plus averti, peut comprendre que les chiens élevés ici le sont de la plus belle des façons. Fenrir aime ses protégés, cela ne fait pas le moindre doute. Comme il ne fait pas de doute qu'il est un dresseur et un éleveur, qu'aussi importants que puissent être ses chiens pour lui, il reste conscient qu'ils ont besoin de le voir comme le chef de leur meute. Que faire preuve de laxisme, ou leur accorder une place qui ne serait pas la leur, serait leur faire plus de mal que de bien.

- Les chiots sont sevrés, explique-t-il à ses potentiels clients, mais leur dressage sera encore long. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons nous en charger.

- J'ai éduqué tous mes Gordons, indique aussitôt Harmakhis.

- Vous en avez eu beaucoup ?

- Mes parents ont un couple. Cerbère est un de leurs chiots.

- Je vois. Mais si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas… Et voilà, nous y sommes.

Ils sont devant un très large enclos, où six… non sept chiots jouent, au milieu de l'herbe, des rochers et des arbustes. Un peu plus loin, on voit leurs niches, sobres mais à l'apparence confortables.

- La plupart ont été réservés, mais il reste deux femelles qui n'ont pas encore trouvé de domicile.

Tandis qu'Harmakhis s'intéresse aux présentations que lui fait Fenrir, Eaque a une petite moue. Que c'est adorable, ces petites choses. Si Rhadamanthe en ramène une au manoir, il va craquer, c'est sûr. Et il ne veut pas craquer. Surtout pas en ce moment, parce que dès que Rhadamanthe ira mieux, dès que ses relations avec Minos se seront apaisées et qu'ils auront retrouvés un semblant d'équilibre… il aimerait aller voir ailleurs s'il y est. Rendre visite à Shion. Retourner à New York et aller saluer Mime. Aller à Tokyo pour rencontrer à nouveau Mistumasa Kido. S'accorder quelques jours de vacances pour aller déranger Myu durant l'enregistrement de son album… Il n'est pas vraiment pressé. Rhadamanthe est plus important à ses yeux que son besoin de changer d'air. Ce report n'est donc pas vraiment un sacrifice. Mais il a hâte, tout de même, d'avoir l'occasion de quitter Paris. Paris… cette ville a toujours été associée à Minos, dans son esprit. Il doute, très sincèrement, d'être capable de digérer leur rupture s'il reste ici. Ce n'est pas ici qu'il pourra faire le point sur ces sentiments. Rhadamanthe ne lui pose plus de questions sur ce qu'il ressent. Il aimerait se dire que c'est par pudeur, mais il sait que c'est faux. Ils n'osent plus aborder ces sujets, tout simplement. Parce qu'ils ont peur, tous deux, de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir.

Est-ce qu'il aime encore Minos ? Il ne veut pas y penser. Il en a parlé avec Shion, comme toujours. Et son mentor a, comme souvent, usé de métaphores littéraires.

- Et que nous reste-t-il comme solution après avoir connu et aimé le meilleur ? Doit-on se contenter du médiocre par dépit ?

_- Bien sûr que non. Mais on peut réaliser que l'on a changé. Et que les notions de valeur sont une chose très relative. Comme mes élèves qui arrivent en classe en ne jurant que par Harry Potter, pour ceux qui ont déjà vraiment ouvert un livre, et qui finissent par reconnaître que Shakespeare… ce n'est pas si mal. _

- J'ai commencé par Shakespeare… C'est bien là tout le problème.

_- La littérature ne se résume pas au théâtre, Eaque… Pourquoi ne pas tenter de lire quelques romans classiques ? ou des nouvelles d'auteurs contemporains ? Tu y trouveras peut-être une prose plus en adéquation avec ce que tu recherches aujourd'hui._

Eaque soupire. Dans quelques temps, peut-être sera-t-il capable de s'intéresser à d'autres littératures… Il sourit. Deux chiots ont décidé d'en embêter un troisième. Ils lui grimpent dessus, se chamaillent doucement. Ce que la vie peut être simple parfois…

- Tu as vu… ? fait-il en se retournant.

Point de Rhadamanthe derrière lui. Il fronce les sourcils. Où a bien pu passer son petit-frère… ? Pas dans l'enclos. Il va voir Harmakhis et Fenrir, pour leur demander s'ils savent où est allé le blond. Évidemment, ils n'en ont pas la moindre idée. Il sort de l'enclos, refermant prudemment la porte derrière lui et commence à jeter un œil aux alentours. Ce que Rhadamanthe peut être fatiguant, avec cette manie qui est la sienne de ne jamais prévenir personne... Il fait un petit tour et il le trouve enfin, accoudé à la barrière qui entoure un parcours d'obstacle où un chien suit plus ou moins les indications d'un dresseur. Eaque vient s'installer à côté de lui.

- Tu aurais pu m'avertir avant de t'évaporer.

- Désolé, répond le blond dans un souffle sans détourner les yeux du spectacle.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti ?

- Aucun des chiots ne me plait vraiment.

- Ils sont tous adorables pourtant. Enfin, ce sont des chiots. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu espères un coup de foudre ?

- Pas forcément… mais quelque chose... Un lien, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas une chienne que je cherche, mais ma chienne.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de sentiments qui vient avec le temps ? Le lien que tu as avec Cerbère…

- Cerbère n'est mon chien, objecte Rhadamanthe.

- Il y a des moments où je me dis que je devrais arrêter de te demander des explications…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me rappelle toujours à quel point tu es compliqué.

- Parce que tu te crois plus simple que moi ?

- Touché. On fait quoi alors, si les chiots n'ont pas su te séduire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Rhadamanthe soupire et se redresse.

- Je vais faire un tour.

- Tu m'acceptes ?

- Toujours. Sauf si tu me fais la morale.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? s'étonne Eaque.

Sans un mot, le blond sort son étui à cigarette et son briquet argent.

- Rhada…

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? réplique Rhadamanthe en prenant une première bouffée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues… ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus d'explications de ma part.

Eaque hausse légèrement les épaules, avec un petit sourire.

- Alors ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter.

Et ils partent ensemble explorer le chenil, Rhadamanthe faisant bien attention de ne pas souffler sa fumée en direction de son frère. Il laisse son regard errer vers les chiens qu'ils croisent. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il cherche. C'est à la fois simple et compliqué. Un peu comme sa rencontre avec Great. Minos passait du temps au Giudecca pour s'entraîner avec Goldfinger, et mettre en place la relation étrange qu'il allait être la leur. Rhadamanthe suivait son frère… et regardait le père d'Eurydice qui éprouvait les plus grandes difficultés avec ce jeune cheval louvet qui, s'il n'était pas aussi obstinément méprisant que Gold envers ses cavaliers, se rebellait constamment. D'un certain point de vue, Rhadamanthe est tombé amoureux de Great. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il l'a observé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche, prenne d'autorité sa bride, échange un long regard avec lui, et l'amène à la douche, sans un mot. Il s'en est occupé… et quand au bout d'un mois, il est enfin monté sur son dos, cela a été comme une révélation. Ils se sont sentis libres, autant l'un que l'autre. Comme si, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés et pour le temps d'une cavalcade, le monde ne leur faisait plus peur. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se résumait à eux.

Au fil de leurs pérégrinations, ils finissent par recroiser Fenrir et Harmakhis qui sont en grande discussion et qui s'interrompent aussitôt qu'ils voient les deux frères s'approcher.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez pas trouver la bonne compagne ?

- Vos chiots sont parfaits, commence Eaque en réponse à la question du propriétaire de l'élevage, mais mon frère semble avoir des critères éminemment… particuliers.

- Je vois, fait l'homme en paraissant sincère.

- Je crois que je préfèrerais une chienne adulte, explique Rhadamanthe. Qu'elle ait une histoire à me raconter, comme je lui raconterai la mienne.

Fenrir semble réfléchir un instant.

- Venez avec moi.

Ils le suivent un peu à l'écart du chenil, vers un box.

- C'est une chienne que ses maîtres nous ont ramenée. Ils ont dû déménager et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la garder. Ça a été un véritable déchirement, mais la vie dans un petit appartement ne correspond vraiment pas à un setter.

A peine a-t-il ouvert la porte, qu'une chienne sort de sa niche et trottine jusqu'à lui. Il lui caresse la tête et elle fait le tour des présents.

- Elle est adorable, et très sociable, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Alors la chienne va s'asseoir devant Rhadamanthe et jappe. Une fois et une seule. Le blond s'accroupit. Ils échangent un regard.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demande-t-il.

- Coré.

- Alors Coré ? Tu acceptes de m'accompagner ?

Pour toute réponse, il a droit à une léchouille sur le nez. Rhadamanthe grimace, tandis qu'Eaque éclate de rire. Il va adorer cette chienne, il le sent.

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

- Alors c'est ici que tu vis ? demande Milo en tournant la tête de tout côté pour mieux voir le salon.

- En effet, répond Gabriel.

- Je peux utiliser ta chaine ?

- Bien sûr.

Aussitôt Milo pose l'unité centrale qu'il tient dans les mains, fait glisser son sac à dos sur le sol et en sort CD. Il se précipite vers l'objet de sa convoitise et insère le disque de plastique. Il monte le son, et appuie sur quelques touches, et la musique envahit la pièce. L'album _Three Ages_ de Jeff Mills. Milo a fermé les yeux, et se contente d'écouter, extatique. La musique l'entoure. Il ne sent plus qu'elle. Tout le reste a disparu, absorbé par sa grandeur. Ce que ça a pu lui manquer… C'est là qu'elle prend son sens, lorsqu'elle est libre de s'exprimer, de remplir le vide du monde. Lorsqu'elle vous rappelle que le monde n'est pas vide, justement. Parce que dans le vide, le son ne se propage pas.

Gabriel le regarde, interloqué. Il se retourne vers Kanon qui pose l'écran de l'ordinateur à côté de la tour.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de supporter ce genre de comportement, répond-il à la question muette, c'est pas la peine qu'on s'embête à descendre le reste de nos affaires.

- Je peux le supporter. Je trouve simplement cela pour le moins troublant.

- Les humains ont toujours du mal à comprendre le comportement des anges. Avec le temps… on ne comprend pas plus, mais on finit par accepter. Milo ! On va chercher le reste des bagages !

Un hochement de la tête de la part du DJ lui fait comprendre que le message est bien passé. Et accessoirement qu'il n'a pas la moindre intention de quitter son état de béatitude plénière, pas plus que le milieu du salon.

Les deux hommes redescendent au sous-sol où la Lexus de Gabriel attend patiemment d'être déchargée.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu nous as invités, fait Kanon en sortant les dernières affaires du coffre.

- Il me semble l'avoir expliqué suffisamment, pourtant.

- Oui, je sais, c'est la meilleure solution, blablabla. Mais je te crois pas du genre à accepter beaucoup d'inconnus chez toi.

- Vous n'êtes pas des inconnus. Et je continue à penser que cette solution est la plus adaptée. Que ce soit pour vous ou pour Saga. Il sera rassuré de vous savoir chez moi plutôt qu'à l'hôtel.

- Tu aimes beaucoup mon frère, hein ?

- Je tiens à lui autant que Milo tient à toi.

- A propos de Milo…

- Oui ?

- Si tu veux vraiment que ça se passe bien… ne dis pas qu'il est un ange. Et évite de le comparer avec le gourou d'une secte quelconque. On le fait tous, il le sait mais il n'apprécie pas trop.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent devant eux et les deux hommes montent dans la cabine avec leur chargement.

- Et un autre truc aussi… s'il te pose des questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas répondre… Mieux vaut lui faire comprendre que tu ne veux pas en parler avec lui plutôt que de lui dire un mensonge, ou que ça ne le concerne pas. Il arrive très bien à savoir quand quelqu'un ment. Et, de son point de vue, tout le concerne. J'ai mis un an à lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin… d'intimité. C'est un concept avec lequel il a clairement du mal. Alors il faut pas hésiter à lui dire clairement les choses. Il te reposera probablement les mêmes questions quelques jours plus tard, mais il ne devrait pas trop insister. Tout est dans le trop, en fait.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez aucun secret l'un pour l'autre ? demande Gabriel en haussant un sourcil.

- Ah non, ça, des secrets, on en a. Surtout lui d'ailleurs. Milo, par moment, c'est un peu un adepte du « faites ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais ». Et en même temps, je suis sûr que si je lui posais des questions… J'en sais rien en fait, je lui en pose pratiquement jamais. Il m'a accepté en ne sachant rien de moi, je crois que ça doit être une façon pour moi de le remercier.

Ils descendent de l'ascenseur et retourne dans l'appartement où Milo leur adresse un grand sourire, avant de venir les aider à porter les derniers sacs, tandis que _Present Age_ coule dans la pièce. Coule, oui. Car il y a quelque chose de liquide dans quelques unes de ses sonorités. Peut-être est-ce un moyen d'exorciser le dégât des eaux… à moins que ça n'ait rien à voir.

- Vos chambres sont ici, indique Gabriel en montrant les deux pièces sous la mezzanine. Je vous laisse vous arranger.

- Tu viens voir, Milo ?

- Non, c'est bon. Je prendrai celle que tu veux pas.

Kanon va donc faire un tour d'inspection, tandis que le DJ s'installe dans le canapé et regarde Gabriel qui a pris place dans un fauteuil.

- Y aurait-il un problème ? lui demande celui-ci.

- Non… Enfin si. Comment ça se fait que tu as deux chambres d'amis ?

- En quoi est-ce étonnant ?

- Et bien… une chambre d'amis, bon, c'est classique. Dès qu'on reçoit un peu, ça évite d'avoir du monde dans le salon, et c'est cool. Mais deux ? Alors que tu vis tout seul ?

- Il fallait bien trouver une utilité à cet espace. Mon salon est suffisamment grand tel qu'il est. Et comme je n'ai pas de passion requérant une pièce particulière, Saga a suggéré que je fasse deux chambres…

- Tu aurais pu prendre un appartement plus petit.

- J'aime les grands espaces. Dans une certaine mesure, cet appartement a été un coup de cœur.

- Un coup de cœur ? Toi ?

- Oui.

- T'es pas du genre à avoir des coups de cœur, décrète Milo en s'affalant sur le canapé pour regarder le plafond.

Si le DJ a bien compris une chose, c'est que le bras droit de Saga est quelqu'un de pragmatique et probablement trop cérébral, trop raisonnable pour se laisser dominer par une soudaine pulsion. Pas sans l'avoir étayée par de jolis raisonnements. Il peut prendre des décisions rapides, voire très rapides, comme l'a montré le fait qu'il soit venu rencontrer Kanon quelques heures à peine après avoir parlé à Ayoros… mais pas sur un coup de tête.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? demande Gabriel.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas. T'as quoi ?

- Plusieurs variétés de thé, quelques jus de fruits… Du vin à la cave.

- Pas de café ? Pas de bière ?

- De bière, non. Et pour le café… je dois en avoir du lyophilisé quelque part.

- Pas de cafetière ?

- Non.

- Tu ne bois pas de café ?

- Pas chez moi, en tout cas.

- Ce qu'on fera c'est qu'on passera dans une épicerie avec Kanon, avant d'aller à l'Oblivion, et on achètera deux, trois trucs pour ce week-end. Et lundi, on ira faire de vraies courses… et on t'achètera une.

- Si vous souhaitez aller acheter quelques aliments, nous pouvons y aller tout de suite. Ils ferment à vingt heures. Peut-être même ont-ils des cafetières.

- Qui ça ils ?

- La coopérative où je me rends pour faire mes courses.

- Tu fais tes courses dans une coopérative ?

- En effet.

- Et euh… pourquoi tu vas pas à l'épicerie du coin ? ou dans un supermarché ?

- Il se trouve que je suis sociétaire de cette coopérative. Et ni l'épicerie du coin, ni un supermarché ne saurait me proposer le même choix en termes de produits biologiques ou écologiques.

- T'es écolo ?

- Oui…

- Sérieux ?

- Oui. Cet appartement est aussi respectueux de l'environnement que possible. Mon seul réel souci à l'heure actuelle est de trouver des costumes dont les tissus seraient biologiques. Et aussi longtemps que vous resterez ici, je vous demanderai de respecter ce choix qui est le mien.

- Bah… ok. On ira faire nos courses dans ta coopérative, pas de soucis. Hein qu'il y a pas de soucis, Kanon ?

- Euh… oui, fait le dit Kanon en revenant dans la pièce principale. A quel propos ?

- Gabriel veut qu'on aille faire nos courses dans un magasin bio.

- Je prends la chambre qui a deux fenêtres. Je te laisse celle qui n'en a qu'une. De toute façon, tu vas passer ton temps à mixer dans le salon alors… Et sinon, pour les courses… aucun souci. Le bio, c'est le bien. J'ai toujours eu envie de manger bio.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?

- J'en sais rien. Je crois que ça me paraissait compliqué et puis ça doit être plus cher... enfin peut-être pas que de commander des pizzas. Mais si Gabriel a une adresse, c'est cool. On va arrêter de manger n'importe quoi. Ça va te faire bizarre, Milo.

- T'inquiète. Je trouverai bien le moyen d'aller au MacDo', quand j'irais au magasin de disques.

- Je paierai les courses, évidemment, indique Gabriel.

- Ça va pas la tête ? Tu nous héberges, on paye la bouffe, c'est tout, réplique le DJ.

- Et puis, quand nous emménagerons dans notre appartement refait à neuf, je devrais être riche, remarque Kanon. A moins que vous ne renonciez à cette histoire d'héritage…

- Aucune chance, rétorque Gabriel.

- Et bah, donc pas besoin qu'on fasse d'économies.

Milo bondit sur ces pieds.

- Bon, on y va, parce que pas de café et pas de bière, je vais jamais tenir jusqu'à ce soir, moi !

- Mais j'ai du café... il faut juste le trouver.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Le lyophilisé, ce n'est pas du café. Le lyophilisé, c'est le mal. Le lyophilisé, ça n'existe pas.

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière.

* * *

(1) : premier quatrain du sonnet de _L'Hiver, Les Quatre Saisons_, Vivaldi.

(2) : dernier vers du sonnet de _L'Hiver, Les Quatre Saisons_, Vivaldi.


	32. Samedi 6 Mai

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Kanon et Milo ont changé de squat et sont passés de la demeure Saga à l'appartement de Camus. Thétis et Minos ont posé les jalons de leur futur équilibre marital. Et Rhadamanthe et Eaque ont trouvé la nouvelle pensionnaire du Manoir._

_NdA__ : Merci, encore et toujours, à toutes et tous, pour votre soutien. Désolée, pour cette absence… Je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire un autre chapitre d'ici mercredi. Donc pour les temps à venir, on va s'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche. J'espère que tout rentrera dans l'ordre bientôt._

_Tàri :__ Oui, j'avoue que, moi aussi, j'ai eu un choc quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il existait du lyophilisé bio. C'est franchement conceptuel, comme dirait l'autre (qui en l'occurrence se trouve être moi-même vu que c'est une de mes expressions). Mais ça existe. Comme quoi… Thétis est très forte, oui. Pour la défense de Julian – il ne faut que quelques centièmes de seconde à Gajin pour revêtir son costume de protectrice de ses personnages, mais ne revoyons pas la scène au ralenti – le fait qu'on ne l'ait pratiquement vu que se prendre des râteaux par Gaby, ou se faire hurler dessus par sa sœur à cause de son manque de ponctualité, n'aide pas à lui donner une image charismatique. Désolée pour Mercredi… _

_Soulef :__ Merci pour ton soutien. Je vais tâcher de faire au mieux._

_Et donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Il est un peu plus de sept heures trente lorsque Kanon et Milo pénètrent dans l'appartement, les bras chargés des coffres du DJ qui a, coincé entre les dents, un sac en papier empli de viennoiseries. Bio, évidemment. Hors de question que leur hôte refuse de prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux, sous prétexte que les croissants n'ont pas été dûment labellisés. Ils ont même fait des recherches pour trouver le bon endroit où aller attendre la première fournée et un énorme détour sur le chemin du retour, ce qui explique l'heure tardive à laquelle ils arrivent. Parce qu'ils ont vraiment envie de faire plaisir à Gabriel : il faut bien célébrer dignement cette première semaine de cohabitation. Parce que tout s'est plutôt bien passé. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse à tout le monde. À commencer par les intéressés eux-mêmes.

Le premier réflexe des deux amis est de jeter un coup d'œil à la mezzanine. La porte de la chambre est entrouverte. Ce qui veut dire que Gabriel est réveillé.

– Je vais prendre ma douche, fait Kanon en se délestant des coffres et en posant les clés de la Lexus dans la petite coupelle prévue à cet effet, sur le meuble d'entrée.

Milo hoche la tête. Il pose les deux caissons métalliques. Lui va aller s'occuper du café. Et du thé de Gabriel. Il ne désespère pas, un jour, de le convertir. Surtout avec la cafetière qu'ils ont achetée. Une cafetière à moka. Ça fait des années qu'il aurait dû s'en offrir une. Le meilleur café du monde à portée de la main. Et sans effort. Mais avant toute chose, il va dans son coin du salon, contre la baie vitrée, aussi loin que possible des chambres, calé entre deux bibliothèques, là où son matériel a été installé. Il appuie sur le bouton power de son nouvel ordinateur. Kanon lui a offert de magnifiques cadeaux. Là, il y a l'ordi, la table de mixage professionnelle… et sous peu il va recevoir ses nouvelles platines, et ses nouveaux amplis. Ceux-là fonctionnent encore, mais ils n'ont pas aimé l'eau, ça s'entend. Et puis, ils commençaient à être vraiment vieux. Ça a coûté cher, tout ça, évidemment. Tout l'argent d'Ayoros y est passé. Ils en ont même emprunté un peu à Saga. Enfin emprunté... Une avance sur l'héritage, que Kanon a fini par accepter. Sur le principe. Pour les détails, sur les parts de Sanctuary et le montant exact, les deux frangins doivent encore se mettre d'accord. Saga voudrait faire moitié-moitié sur toute sa fortune. Kanon maintient que ce ne serait pas juste puisque son frère a travaillé, et gagné de l'argent qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Les deux frères se sont disputés à ce sujet. L'aîné – tout le monde considère Saga comme le plus vieux… allez savoir pourquoi… peut-être parce qu'il est plus responsable en apparence… comme si apparence et maturité avaient quelque chose à voir, franchement… – a commencé à dire que si Kanon avait été là, il en aurait gagné pareil et qu'il fallait bien réparer le passé, pour effacer les erreurs... C'est là que Kanon s'est mis en colère. Vraiment. Comme ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Il a répondu à son frère qu'il avait pas le droit de lui voler son passé. Qu'on effaçait jamais rien. Et que c'était pas bon, de toute façon, d'effacer quoique ce soit. Qu'il fallait apprendre à faire avec. Et qu'il n'y avait rien à réparer. Que sans son passé, il aurait jamais rencontre Milo… ni Shina, ni Aldé, ni Shun, ni… Arrivé là, Kanon s'est levé, a quitté le salon de la maison de son frère et est parti fumer dans le jardin. C'était mardi soir, le soleil allait se coucher. Le DJ s'en souvient très bien. Il a suivi Kanon sur la terrasse. Il faisait bon. Ils sont restés là, un moment, sans parler, à se tenir la main, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sur les chaises en fer forgé. Kanon fumait. Milo, lui, essayait de déchiffrer les pensées de son meilleur ami. Sur son visage, il y avait de la colère et de la détermination. Pas de tristesse. Pas de douleur. Ça a beaucoup rassuré Milo. Et puis Saga est venu s'excuser, pour sa maladresse. Et Milo a regagné le salon en laissant les deux frères seuls un moment. Effacer… Non. Mais faire avec, ne pas y penser, ne s'appesantir trop… et ne plus en souffrir. C'est bien si Kanon se met à penser comme ça.

L'ordinateur s'allume enfin. Deux minutes plus tard, c'est la bande originale de _Princesse Mononoke_ qui s'élève dans l'air. Un sourire satisfait vient se poser sur les lèvres de Milo qui file à la cuisine. Il pose le sac de viennoiseries sur l'îlot central, remplit la bouilloire électrique et la chambre basse de la cafetière, récupère le café en poudre dans un placard, remplit consciencieusement le panier et la met à chauffer sur les plaques à induction. Il reste un petit moment à la regarder, son esprit bercé par le thème principal du dessin animé de Miyazaki. Quand il se retourne, le paquet de café a disparu du plan de travail et Gabriel sort trois tasses d'un des placards. Il est toujours très élégant, toujours impeccable. Même le week-end, au saut du lit. Pantalon large blanc, chemise rayée d'une succession d'arcs-en-ciel pastel, et petit pull vert amande. Dix contre un qu'il n'aura pas une miette sur lui à la fin du petit déjeuner. Pari gagné d'avance mais personne ne voudrait jouer avec lui... Quoiqu'il en soit, ça tranche avec le pantalon de cuir noir et le tee-shirt moulant rouge sang que porte Milo. Qui arrête la bouilloire pour l'eau du thé.

– Salut, fait-il d'une voix joviale à son hôte. Bien dormi ?

– Oui.

– Bien ça. De notre côté, c'était cool. Les gens se sont bien amusés, raconte le DJ en sortant des verres et des cuillères. Y en a même qui sont venus me voir à la fin et qui m'ont dit qu'ils avaient remarqué les samples de Shining, et qu'ils trouvaient ça aurait fait une super B.O. pour un slasher un peu barré. J'étais content. Au fait, on a ramené des croissants. Bio. T'es obligé d'en manger au moins un. Et une fois de plus, mission accomplie : on a ramené ta voiture dans le même état où on l'a prise. C'est Kanon qui a conduit. Oh, et puis lundi c'est l'anniversaire d'Aldé. Alors le soir, on va faire un truc chez eux. Tu aurais vu Shina, elle est toute folle. Elle stresse parce qu'elle ne sait pas encore si son cadeau sera livré à temps. Ce serait dommage, mais en même temps, c'est pas vraiment grave s'il ne l'a que dans quelques jours non ? Enfin, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais j'ai un peu l'impression qu'elle s'en moque de ce que je lui raconte. Pourtant, je connais bien Aldé. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en fout, tant qu'il a sa Shina et ses amis avec lui.

Gabriel ne semble pas avoir vraiment prêté attention à son babillage. Ce n'est pas très grave. C'est Gabriel. Même quand il donne l'impression de ne pas écouter, il retient tout. C'est un truc affolant, d'ailleurs, à quel point ce type est attentif à tout. Et en même temps. Comme s'il avait plusieurs cerveaux toujours en marche. Quand il fait des comparaisons, pour essayer de comprendre, Milo est toujours surpris. Lui, il est parfois un peu poisson rouge, enchaînant les idées, filant ses réflexions – surtout quand il est question de musique, faut avouer – mais généralement, il n'a pas plus de deux ou trois sujets en tête, à la fois. Et même s'il pense être plutôt observateur, des choses lui échappent. Il le sait. C'est normal. Des choses échappent à tout le monde. Mais pas à Gabriel. Enfin, pas assez pour que ce soit naturel. Il s'en est rendu compte, le soir, quand Kanon va se préparer et qu'il se retrouve avec le bras droit de Saga pour seul auditeur. Même apparemment absorbé par les dossiers qu'il ramène continuellement chez lui, après ses heures de boulot, chacune de ses réponses aux questions de Milo sur sa musique sont… pertinentes. Il écoute tout. Il enregistre tout. Chaque version. Chaque variation. Et pourtant, il n'aime pas sa musique… Vraiment, Gabriel est bizarre.

– Peux-tu aller baisser le son ? demande-t-il en sortant un jus de fruit du réfrigérateur, ainsi que la bouteille de lait.

– Tu n'aimes pas non plus Joe Hisaishi ? gronde le DJ.

Tous les matins, Milo met une musique différente. Et tous les matins, Gabriel lui demande de baisser le son.

– C'est très joli, mais je veux écouter les informations. Tu le sais parfaitement.

C'est ce qu'il lui explique à chaque fois. Et, habituellement, Milo cède. Oui, il cède. Parce que Gabriel est à peu près aussi têtu que lui. Voire pire. Si, c'est possible. La preuve. Et puis, il a promis à Kanon de faire des efforts pour être… supportable. Kanon a envie de rester chez Gabriel. Parce que ça lui donne le sentiment d'être près de son frère. C'est une sorte de grand compromis entre ce qu'était sa vie et ce qu'elle va être. Parce que plus ça va et plus Milo sent que Kanon a envie de s'impliquer… La meilleure preuve, c'est les papiers qu'il a demandés à Gabriel, pour tenter de comprendre le fonctionnement de Sanctuary. Kanon veut essayer de tout gérer de front. Jusqu'au moment où il ne pourra plus. Jusqu'au moment où il devra faire un choix. Alors Milo fait des compromis, lui aussi. Probablement pour repousser le plus longtemps possible le moment où Kanon aura à choisir… Mais aujourd'hui, il n'a pas envie de céder. Non. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Gabriel ne va pas travailler.

– Tu pourras bien les écouter après qu'on soit allé se coucher avec Kanon, rouspète-t-il. Sérieux, dans une demi-heure, ils répèteront exactement la même chose. Ou attends au moins que j'aie pris mon café et que je sois sous la douche…

Il a une petite moue. Son air à la fois triste et plein de reproches arrache un soupir agacé à Gabriel. Mais le DJ s'en moque. Il ne veut pas écouter les informations.

– Inutile de faire cette tête, rétorque son hôte en s'installant à table.

– Mais je veux écouter de la musique, proteste le DJ, et pas des gens qui se crient dessus ou qui annoncent des catastrophes. Tu auras tout le temps après… alors pour une fois…

– Ils n'annoncent pas que des catastrophes.

– C'est pas les bonnes nouvelles qui les étouffent… En même temps, je comprends. Enfin je crois. Mais…

– Mais ?

– Si tu les écoutes, il faut avoir confiance en personne. Un type inconnu, c'est soit un terroriste, soit un délinquant, soit un mec qui va te piquer ton taff... J'aime pas ce climat de suspicion. Je dis pas qu'il y a que des gens bien, mais ça me gonfle qu'on essaie de me persuader que l'autre est, avant tout, un ennemi potentiel. A force de les entendre, j'ai l'impression d'être un con. J'aime pas ça.

– Tu n'es pas stupide, Milo…

– Juste déconnecté des réalités, je suis au courant.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça.

– Tu penses trop fort. Vous pensez tous trop fort. Mais je m'en fous… Je préfère ma réalité à la votre. Je l'ai toujours préférée.

Clairement. Y a pas photo entre les deux. Y aura jamais photo, d'ailleurs. Gabriel le regarde de ses yeux glacés. Milo commence à reconnaître leurs expressions. Parce qu'ils en ont plusieurs, même si on ne le remarque pas vraiment, de prime abord. C'est comme pour le son de sa voix. Il y a des nuances. Légères, évidemment. Plus des impressions de nuances qu'autre chose, faut être franc. Là, ce que le DJ voit dans les deux lacs gelés, c'est que leur propriétaire n'a pas encore arrêté de décision. Ça veut dire qu'il est encore possible de négocier.

– Allez…, insiste Milo, boudeur. Toute la semaine, je les ai écoutées… On n'a qu'à dire que le week-end, on laisse la musique… S'il-te-plait…

– J'attendrai pour les infos…, fait doucement Gabriel en versant l'eau de son thé et en créant un air ravi sur le visage de son invité.

Il prend un croissant qu'il commence à rompre, tandis que Milo s'occupe de servir les cafés, et d'y verser un peu de lait. Un café tout doux, pour ne pas s'énerver avant d'aller au lit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, ce matin, pendant qu'on dort ? demande-t-il à son hôte, en prenant place sur un tabouret à côté de lui.

– Nous avons décalé le rendez-vous à l'Institut pour onze heures.

– Et avant ? Onze heures, c'est loin.

– J'ai ramené quelques dossiers. Bonjour Kanon.

Le cadet des jumeaux a débarqué dans la cuisine. Cheveux humides, tee-shirt trop large et caleçon, il vient s'installer à côté de Gabriel, sur un autre bord de l'îlot de la cuisine.

– Salut. Bien dormi ? fait-il en acceptant le café que lui tend Milo.

– Oui.

– Les croissants sont comment ?

– Excellents, répond Gabriel. Merci.

Kanon et Milo le regardent, surpris.

– Bah… C'est toi qu'on doit remercier, non ? C'est toi qui nous supportes.

– Vous n'êtes pas si difficiles à vivre…

– Va dire ça à Shura, fait Kanon dans un sourire.

– Lui, il va vraiment pas bien dans sa tête, réplique Milo.

– C'est clair. Il faut être bien atteint pour ne pas t'avoir étranglé…

– J'étais pas si chiant que ça, proteste le DJ.

– Si. Je t'assure que si… Tiens, on aurait dit moi avant mon dîner, quand tu as dû appeler Shina, tu te souviens ?

– Ouais…

Les deux amis échangent regard. Le dîner. Avec Rhadamanthe Judge. Milo essaie de voir si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, son meilleur ami est plus touché par ce souvenir qu'il ne semble l'admettre. Parce que Kanon était sur son petit nuage en sortant de là… Mais Kanon détourne les yeux avant qu'il n'ait pu se faire une idée exacte, prenant prétexte de boire une gorgée de café. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne semble pas affecté. Pas de tremblement. Pas d'hésitation. Et même un petit sourire lorsqu'il regarde à nouveau Milo. Un petit sourire qui n'a pas l'air forcé. C'est rassurant.

– Si c'était vraiment à ce point, j'irais m'excuser, répond le DJ, beau joueur. Allez, je file prendre une douche et je me mets au pieu. On est sensé décoller à quelle heure ?

Gabriel relève les yeux de son thé. La question lui était adressée, visiblement.

– Comment cela ?

– Bah Saga a bien rendez-vous à l'hosto, cet aprèm' non ?

– C'est exact.

– Et vous comptez y aller tous les deux, je me trompe ?

– J'irai effectivement, accorde Gabriel.

– Kanon ?

– J'aimerais y aller, même si je sens que Saga va pas être super joyeux de me voir lui tourner autour alors qu'il sera officiellement dans la position du malade.

– Voilà, donc, à quelle heure on se lève ?

Gabriel observe un instant le DJ.

– Je vous réveillerai vers quatorze heures, décide-t-il finalement.

– Cool. Ouais, et j'ai oublié de te demander... Ça t'embête si Shun passe demain après-midi ?

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Son cours de mix. Et il faut qu'on bosse sur les arrangements pour Geist. Normalement, c'est le samedi, mais là, vu qu'on est occupés… et qu'en plus on est pas chez nous…

– Je préfèrerais qu'il vienne quand je ne suis pas là. Le mercredi après-midi, par exemple.

– Bah on fera ça… et pour demain, alors ?

– Mercredi, Milo. Ils annoncent des précipitations pour demain.

– Donc tu vas pas aller bouquiner dans ton parc… ?

Gabriel acquiesce en silence.

– Bon… bah j'appellerai Shun, je lui dirais de venir plus tôt à l'Oblivion, ce soir. On discutera un peu là-bas, et il passera mercredi… Et sur ce, petite douche et dodo. Hop !

Et le DJ les laisse. Kanon regarde Gabriel.

– Tu le gères plutôt bien.

– Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Il suffit simplement de garder la main dans les négociations. Ou tout du moins de savoir ce que l'on veut obtenir et ce que l'on refuse absolument de sacrifier.

– Ce n'est pas forcément évident… et puis il est plutôt têtu, dans le genre.

– Il faut juste savoir dire non. Milo ne cherche pas à écraser son adversaire… Il ne se braquera pas sur un compromis honnête. Il s'agit donc de lui faire comprendre que les tractations sont terminées. Il suffit de mettre des limites claires. Et de s'y tenir.

– On dirait que tu parles de lui comme d'un gosse.

– S'il en était un, je ne perdrai pas mon temps en tractations. Je ne négocie pas avec les enfants.

Kanon sourit. C'est vrai qu'il n'imagine pas trop Gabriel entouré de gamins excités…

– Ah oui, si tu trouves un moment, entre aujourd'hui et demain… Tu pourras m'expliquer deux, trois trucs sur les machins que tu m'as filés ? Y a des choses que j'ai à peu près comprises, mais alors y en a d'autres… Bon les rapports financiers, évidemment, c'était pas la peine, c'est du chinois. Mais même dans le compte-rendu de la dernière séance du C.A., y a un truc, c'est pas clair. Bon si ça se trouve, en fait, j'ai rien capté du tout…

– Nous verrons cela, ensemble. Demain après-midi, pourquoi pas.

– Cool, merci. Bon, je vais aller me coucher, moi, fait Kanon en s'étirant. Je veux pas donner à Saga une raison de refuser ma présence à Saint-François cet aprèm'.

Il se lève et commence à débarrasser.

– Laisse, je m'en occuperai, fait Gabriel en allumant la radio.

– Ok… Bon bah, bonne nuit… Enfin bon matin, quoi.

– A toi aussi.

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de Saga Gemini

Dans la partie de la cave que lui a aménagée Saga pour son anniversaire, Shura sculpte. Il sculpte de plus en plus souvent. Dès qu'il a un moment de libre. C'est le meilleur moyen qu'il a trouvé pour se changer les idées. Evacuer les questions que Milo lui a posées… Evacuer les souvenirs de Mikael dansant avec ce… styliste. Ses sourires. Ses mouvements… Sa… sensualité. Il y a une grâce innée dans chacun des mouvements de l'infirmier. Quelque chose de… Non. Il ne doit pas y penser. Il ne doit pas. Se concentrer. Se concentrer le personnage de métal qui nait, en ce moment même, sous la chaleur du chalumeau. Créer pour oublier… l'homme qui vient d'ouvrir la porte au haut de l'escalier. Depuis combien de temps n'est-il pas descendu ici ? Depuis combien de temps n'ont-ils pas passé quelques instants de calme… ensemble ? Le majordome ne parvient pas à s'en souvenir. Trop longtemps à son goût… Mais pas assez, probablement.

– Shura ?

La voix de Mikael… L'Espagnol réprime le pincement au cœur qu'il vient de ressentir, coupe la flamme et pose le bec du chalumeau sur son établi.

– Que me voulez-vous ?

– Moi ? Rien… Mais Angie veut que je te parle et comme j'ai un peu de temps avant la manucure... Alors ce que je te propose, c'est que tu continues à tordre ton métal, et moi, je reste là à te regarder. Et on lui dira qu'on a papoté comme de vieux amis. Il sera content, il arrêtera de me harceler et toi… Je te promets que je ferai des efforts pour ignorer tes regards et garder mon sang-froid.

– Je ne mentirai pas à Angelo.

– Tu préfères qu'on parle ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi.

– Je ne sais pas… De ce que tu me reproches, par exemple…

– Je ne vous reproche rien.

– Tiens, je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas mentir à Angelo. Tu ne mens vraiment très mal.

– Tout le monde n'a pas votre sens inné… pour la duperie.

– Pardon ?

Mikael vient se planter à côté de Shura, dans une attitude clairement menaçante. C'est à peine s'il arrive à se retenir de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise.

– Ecoute-moi bien. Je suis beaucoup de choses, et je n'ai clairement pas que de qualités, je suis le premier à le reconnaître. Mais je ne suis certainement pas un menteur.

– Et pourtant… vous mentez continuellement. Vous… êtes avec Angelo alors que vous ne l'aimez pas. Vous êtes en couple et continuez à séduire d'autres hommes. Et vous maintenez que vous… êtes amoureux de moi alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'attirance purement… physique. Alors oui, j'ai l'audace de croire que la tromperie est un sujet que vous dominez parfaitement.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à répliquer vertement, Mikael se détourne.

– Je me demande bien pourquoi il tient tant à ce que je te parle… ou même à ce qu'on s'entende bien tous les deux… T'es même pas foutu de me comprendre…

Comment a-t-il pu tomber amoureux de ce… ? Pourquoi éprouve-t-il encore … ? Il sent des milliers de papillons sortir de leurs chrysalides… Quelle idée d'avoir niché au creux de son ventre ? Non, vraiment. Est-ce un endroit pour tisser son cocon ? C'est stupide. Il déteste les papillons. Il déteste aussi le trampoline. Pas comme son cœur qui est en train de s'amuser. Et il déteste les yeux de Shura aussi. Il déteste son regard… Parce qu'il l'énerve lorsqu'il l'ignore. Parce qu'il le blesse lorsqu'il le méprise. Parce ce qu'il aimerait y voir… c'est autre chose… Du respect. Du désir… De l'amour. Mikael soupire. C'est idiot de sa part de continuer à aimer Shura. Mais il n'y peut rien.

Il a bien essayé. Il a essayé d'arrêter… Il a même essayé de tomber amoureux d'Angelo, parce qu'il sent, confusément, que son meilleur ami serait capable de rester avec lui. Alors même qu'il est amoureux de cet interne. Enfin peut-être pas amoureux… Est-ce qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un sans avoir vécu avec lui ? Est-ce qu'on peut être amoureux si on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir les petits et les gros défauts de l'autre ? Vaste débat… Mais une chose est certaine : Angelo est sous le charme… Et Mikael est prêt à parier que l'interne aussi, d'une certaine façon. Et pourtant, s'il avait réussi à remplacer Shura dans le cœur de son amant, l'ancien policier aurait renoncé à… tout ça. Mikael en mettrait sa main au feu. Et, ça, c'est absolument hors de question. Il n'a pas obligé Angelo à suivre une thérapie, il ne se prend pas la tête avec lui pour qu'il contrôle sa parano uniquement pour le plaisir. Non. Il espère sincèrement que ça permettra à son meilleur ami de se lancer… et d'aller tenter sa chance avec Mû. Il le mérite. Angelo mérite d'avoir une chance d'être heureux.

Ils ont vraiment une relation étrange tous les deux… Ils s'aiment d'une certaine façon. Ils sont amis. Oui, Angelo est vraiment le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Et l'ancien policier fait des efforts. Alors il peut bien en faire aussi. Et essayer de parler avec Shura.

– Il m'a dit que tu pries pour moi… c'est vrai ?

– Comme je prie pour Saga et pour lui, oui. Comme je prie pour Kanon et Milo.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

– C'est une chose entre Dieu et moi.

– Entre Dieu et toi… Laisse-moi deviner, tu pries pour… qu'on rentre dans le droit chemin de l'hétérosexualité ? Qu'on mène tous une vie acceptable par ta morale catholique, c'est ça ? accuse, moqueur, le Suédois.

– Non. Mais je vous l'ai dit… mes prières ne regardent que moi et Notre Seigneur.

– Ton Seigneur peut-être, certainement pas le mien. Et si tu pries pour moi, j'estime que ça me concerne un minimum.

Le majordome reste coi. L'infirmier soupire et s'assoit sur les marches.

– Tu pries pour nous depuis longtemps ? demande-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

– Depuis mon retour d'Espagne.

Mikael laisse échapper un petit rire.

– Je savais bien que c'était une erreur de te laisser retourner là-bas. Tu aurais dû rester… ici. Avec nous. Avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu as changé durant ces quinze jours… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, là-bas ?

– Rien qui ne vous concerne…

– Bien sûr que si. C'est pendant ces deux semaines que je t'ai perdu. Avant que tu partes là-bas… nous étions presque amis. Et je suis sûr que tu appréciais nos petits jeux…

– Des jeux…, répète le majordome, dépité.

– Ce terme te choque ? demande Mikael, inquiet du ton que Shura a employé.

– … Je n'ai jamais été qu'un jouet, répond-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Tout ceci vous amuse. Vous vous êtes moqués de moi… et… de…

– Shura, c'est faux… Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi…, proteste l'infirmier en se levant pour s'approcher.

– Si ! s'indigne l'Espagnol en se concentrant sur son établi, serrant les poings sur la surface brûlée. Vos tentatives de séduction… tout cela, ce n'était que… qu'un jeu ! Vous saviez que… que je suis catholique ! Vous saviez que…

– Shura…

– Ne me touchez pas !

Le majordome rejette violemment la main que Mikael vient de poser sur son épaule. Avant de retirer les gants et le masque qu'il porte pour sculpter.

– J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, proteste fermement l'infirmier.

– Peut-être, finit par admettre l'Espagnol. Enfin… pour vous, sûrement. Je ne doute pas un instant que vous ayez sincèrement tenté de… me séduire. Comme vous tentez de séduire tous ceux que vous croisez. J'ai dû vous amuser, vous distraire, oui. De cela, j'en suis persuadé. Mais je ne… veux pas de ça.

– Tu ne comprends rien…

– C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas.

Il se retourne et plante ses yeux noirs dans le regard azuréen du Suédois. Son visage est fermé. Déterminé. Digne. Fier. Terriblement fier, oui.

– Je veux aller au paradis. Il y a des gens… que je souhaite y retrouver. Et j'espère que vous y serez, vous aussi, avec Saga, Angelo, Kanon...

– Ton église nous promet pourtant les flammes de l'Enfer. A tous.

– Pourquoi croyez-vous que je prie ?

– Tu espères qu'on se repente ?

– Je vous ai dit que non. Je prie parce que j'espère que l'Eglise se trompe. Je prie parce que j'espère que Dieu saura… voir que… malgré votre comportement… vous méritez qu'il vous accueille auprès de lui.

Mikael serre les dents. L'attention est touchante, certes. Mais elle l'énerve, sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi. Ou peut-être est-ce le fait que Shura semble avoir retrouvé parfaitement son calme qui le fait bouillir.

– Si ton Dieu ne veut pas de moi à cause de ce que je fais de mes fesses, je ne veux pas de lui non plus, réplique-t-il, cinglant. Alors tu peux arrêter tes prières en ce qui me concerne.

– Je continuerai à prier, avec ou sans votre permission.

– Et tu continueras à nier ce que tu es ? l'accuse l'infirmier.

– Je ne nie rien du tout. Je suis catholique et… je suis attiré… par les hommes. Et particulièrement… par vous. Je le sais. C'est une chose que je dois gérer. Plusieurs personnes m'y ont aidé. J'ai trouvé des réponses à mes questions, et même des solutions. Et une chose est sûre : je ne prendrai pas le risque de ne pas revoir ceux que j'aime pour… ce qui n'est qu'un simple jeu.

Mikael ouvre de grands yeux.

– Tu… veux dire… que…

– Que je ne veux pas coucher avec vous, réplique Shura sans lui adresser un regard. Je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller m'occuper de la préparation du déjeuner.

Le majordome plante littéralement l'infirmier et remonte rapidement en direction du rez-de-chaussée, laissant le Suédois dans des abîmes de perplexité.

Shura vient de lui dire… Un simple jeu. Mais ce jeu de séduction… c'est lui. Pourquoi être séduit par lui si cet aspect… ludique le révulse ? Pourquoi ne pas être tombé sous le charme d'Angelo si ce n'est que le sérieux qui l'intéresse… ? Et pourquoi penser qu'il mérite malgré tout d'être sauvé ? Il ne comprend plus rien. Enfin si, il comprend pourquoi l'Espagnol s'énerve après lui. Shura devrait le mépriser. Et non continuer à éprouver cette attirance… coupable. C'est probablement le cœur du problème.

Bon… Que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Changer pour essayer de plaire à Shura ? Mentir ? Tenter de le convaincre qu'il est sérieux… alors que l'Espagnol lui a déjà maintes fois fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais le croire ? Rester lui-même… et faire une croix sur cette histoire ? Rester lui-même… et essayer de le persuader qu'il n'y a rien de plus sérieux qu'un jeu ? Pour la première fois, il se demande vraiment si une relation entre eux… pourrait être viable. S'ils ne sont pas trop différents. S'ils ne recherchent pas des choses fondamentalement opposées. S'ils ne feraient pas mieux d'essayer d'être… simplement amis. C'était la solution que proposait Shura…

Il soupire. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir eu cette conversation avant le rendez-vous à l'institut. Parce qu'il va lui falloir du temps pour digérer tout ça. Pauvre Angelo… il vient probablement de gagner une nuit de prise de tête. En même temps, c'est sa faute. Qu'il assume.

Mikael caresse du regard un Don Quichotte filiforme et torturé, avant de remonter vers la surface et de refermer la porte de l'antre de l'homme… qu'il aime en dehors de toute logique. Il n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi Shura s'est décidé à… sortir de son mutisme, aujourd'hui. Misty a raison. Il adore se compliquer la vie.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

– C'est absolument hors de question.

– Je me dois d'insister, Monsieur Gemini.

La voix, clinique, du Docteur Céphée résonne dans la pièce. Il tient entre ses mains les clichés du scanner que son patient a passé cet après-midi même. De l'autre côté de son bureau, assis sur une chaise, celui-ci le regarde. Avec nettement moins de calme.

– Mais je me sens bien ! certifie Saga. Je recommence à souffrir un peu, mais je peux gérer, je vous assure.

D'un mouvement de tête, le médecin nie l'affirmation de l'homme en face de lui.

– En trois mois les opiacés ne font plus autant effet, explique-t-il. Cela devrait vous inquiéter au lieu de vous réjouir.

– Je ne devrais pas me réjouir de me sentir à peu près bien ?

– Oui, si vous vous basez sur ce ressenti pour vous opposer à ma demande d'hospitalisation. L'état de votre foie s'aggrave de façon très alarmante.

– Je… je ne peux pas me permettre d'être hospitalisé maintenant, soupire le malade.

– Le plus tôt sera le mieux, pourtant. Allez en parler à vos collaborateurs, si vous le souhaitez… Prenez vos dispositions. Mais vous devez comprendre que si nous ne prenons pas des mesures, vous risquez des hémorragies internes très graves. Et je parle de risque à très court terme. Avez-vous parlé avec votre frère ?

Saga passe une main lasse sur son visage. Une part de lui redoutait cette question.

– Non.

– Vous devriez le faire. Pour une greffe, il est un donneur tout indiqué.

– Je viens de le retrouver, je ne veux pas lui donner le sentiment que tout ce qui m'intéresse chez lui, ce sont ses organes... Il doit bien exister… d'autres donneurs potentiels et compatibles, non ?

– Personne ne sera aussi compatible que peut l'être votre jumeau. Si nous procédons à une greffe depuis une partie du foie de frère, non seulement nous augmentons les chances de succès de l'opération en elle-même, mais également votre pronostic à long terme.

– Je sais. Mais je me suis renseigné… L'opération sera dangereuse pour lui, et… qu'il sera beaucoup plus affecté que moi lors de sa convalescence.

– C'est exact. Mais c'est une décision que vous devriez prendre ensemble.

– Non… S'il refuse, je serais probablement blessé, même si c'est la décision que je souhaite qu'il prenne… Et s'il accepte, car il est tout à fait capable d'accepter… Je ne peux pas le laisser courir ce risque.

–De toute façon, pour le moment, il est important que nous comprenions pourquoi votre cirrhose se développe à cette vitesse. Une fois que nous aurons identifié le problème, nous reparlerons de la greffe.

* * *

Alors que Saga sort du bureau du Dr. Céphée, Gabriel et Mikael s'approchent de lui. Kanon, de son côté, reste à discuter avec Milo et Angelo. La mine de son frère n'est pas des plus réjouies. Et comme il ne veut pas lui parler de ses problèmes de santé, pour le moment, tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est attendre… et espérer que les deux autres convaincront son jumeau de le tenir un minimum au courant. Ce qui n'est pas gagné, vu le caractère du dit jumeau.

– Quel est le problème ? demande Mikael.

– Il faudrait que je sois hospitalisé, soupire Saga en regardant ses deux amis d'un air las.

– Je descends appeler Shura fait aussitôt Gabriel, il préparera ta valise.

– J'ai dit faudrait, Gaby, gronde Saga.

– Et moi, j'ai dit que j'allais appeler Shura, réplique froidement son meilleur ami.

– Gabriel…

– Tu m'as fait une promesse, Saga.

– Je t'en prie, ne commence pas…

– Je ne commence rien.

Saga serre les dents. La négociation s'annonce ardue.

– Mika ? demande-t-il sans quitter son meilleur ami des yeux.

– Oui ?

– Tu veux bien nous excuser un moment, il faut que je parle à Gabriel…

– Très bien.

Le Suédois jette un œil à son compagnon de beauté. D'après l'air qu'il affiche, il semble totalement superflu de lui préciser que l'infirmier compte sur lui pour convaincre Saga d'accepter de rester à l'hôpital… Il soupire va rejoindre les trois autres, laissant son patron avec son meilleur ami. Il ne sert à rien qu'il reste avec eux : il n'aurait aucun poids dans la discussion à venir. Et Gabriel manœuvre toujours mieux leur employeur lorsqu'ils sont en tête à tête.

– Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas possible, explique Saga d'une voix décidée, dès que Mikael s'est suffisamment éloigné. On ne peut pas se permettre de vexer Julian. Surtout si dans les prochains jours je ne suis pas capable d'assurer un minimum ma position !

– Je ne te laisserai pas mettre ta santé en danger à cause de cette soirée, rétorque aussitôt son bras droit. Et pour le reste, je peux gérer, Saga. A moins que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, évidemment.

– Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai une totale confiance en toi… et que la question n'est pas là.

– Et où est-elle ? Si tu as besoin d'être hospitalisé, il n'y a pas à hésiter un instant. Si Céphée insiste, alors qu'il a tout fait pour que tu puisses reprendre le travail le plus tôt possible en mars, tu dois l'accepter et te rendre à son avis.

– Il y a un problème ? demande Kanon en s'approchant.

Le retour précipité de Mikael, et la discussion animée entre les deux amis, ont fini par le décider à venir se mêler à la conversation. Peu importe s'il dérange son frère, ou même s'il le contrarie. Il ne supporte plus d'être tenu à l'écart.

– Aucun, réplique Saga.

– Je confirme, cingle Gabriel en adressant un regard glacial à son meilleur ami.

– Saga, dis-moi ce qu'il y a…

– Rien, je te dis…

– Gabriel ? demande Kanon en se retournant.

Aucune réponse. Gabriel se contente de fixer Saga. La partie qui se joue entre eux a l'air d'être d'importance… et ils s'obstinent à refuser de le mettre au courant…

– J'ai le droit de savoir ! s'insurge-t-il face à son frère. Je t'ai dit moi que je n'étais pas malade… Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as !

– Kanon…

– Quoi, Kanon ? Tu fais des séjours à l'hosto, tu fais des examens… Quand je t'ai dit que j'avais rien, t'en aurais chialé de joie… J'en ai marre, sérieux, que tu me caches des trucs aussi importants !

Saga pousse un long soupir. Son frère a raison. Il a le droit de savoir, évidemment… mais… Il pince l'arête de son nez entre les doigts de sa main droite. Le temps de se calmer. Le temps de trouver les mots. Le temps d'être prêt à parler avec son jumeau de la situation…

– Céphée veut que je sois hospitalisé quelques jours, finit-il par avouer.

– Tu vas pas bien ? s'inquiète aussitôt Kanon.

-… Non. Pas vraiment.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Sérieusement Kanon, je ne veux pas…

– Mais… t'as pas le droit de m'exclure comme ça ! Je suis ton frère ou pas ? Si tu veux qu'on partage l'argent, le minimum c'est qu'on partage aussi les soucis !

– Céphée veut faire des examens complémentaires, explique Gabriel.

Saga lui jette aussitôt un regard noir. Il n'a pas le droit de décider à sa place de ce dont peut être mis au courant Kanon… qui ne semble pas comprendre le problème.

– Et bien tu les fais tes examens, c'est tout…

La lueur dans les yeux de Gabriel est éloquente. Deux contre un, la partie est loin d'être gagnée pour le PDG de Sanctuary.

– Je ne peux pas être absent maintenant, rétorque-t-il, catégorique.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonne son jumeau.

– Les Solos organisent une soirée, mercredi, à laquelle je dois me rendre.

– Je trouverai une excuse, intervient Gabriel. J'irai… je passerai un peu de temps avec Julian… Il ne remarquera qu'à peine ton absence. Et le problème sera réglé.

– C'est absolument hors de question ! explose Saga.

Mais c'est un visage parfaitement impassible que lui présente son meilleur ami.

– Si Céphée veut que tu sois hospitalisé…

– Je ne veux pas que… tu t'obliges à supporter ses avances à cause de moi !

– Une soirée n'est rien en comparaison de ta santé…

– Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! Tu m'entends, Gaby ?

– Euh… et sinon, enfin… je… peux peut-être y aller moi ? Non ? A ta place, Saga… non ?

Les deux hommes se retournent vers Kanon.

– Je ne vais pas te demander de me remplacer, décrète son frère touché tout de même par l'attention.

Et troublé, également. Kanon… est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, oui. Raison de plus pour ne pas lui parler de la greffe. Il serait vraiment capable d'accepter de courir ce risque.

– Pourquoi pas ? continue le cadet. On se ressemble, non ? Je mets tes fringues, je fais attention à ma façon de parler…

– Il y a des gens qui me connaissent très bien, là-bas, objecte Saga. Ce serait de la folie…

– Et y aurait pas moyen de… Je sais pas, que j'y fasse juste un tour pas longtemps pour qu'on te voit, et après filer ? Genre je suis pas très bien, mais j'ai quand même fait l'effort de venir parce que t'es un pote ?

– Je ne tiens pas exactement à ce que les gens sachent que je suis malade, Kanon.

– Ils finiront par le savoir, conteste Gabriel. Nous ne pourrons pas cacher éternellement ta condition, surtout si ton état s'aggrave.

– Je ne vais pas annoncer au monde que je suis mourant !

Au moment où il prononce ces mots, Saga les regrette aussitôt. Il ferme les yeux et grimace.

– Tu… Tu es mourant ? murmure Kanon qui est devenu blême.

– … Kanon…

– T'es mourant et tu m'as rien dit ? accuse-t-il son frère, tout bas.

– Kanon… Ce n'est pas si grave, je t'assure…

– Tu vas mourir et c'est pas si grave ? répète-t-il, horrifié.

– La vie est une maladie mortelle, réplique Saga.

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise foi de son meilleur ami. Utiliser ce genre d'arguments pour se justifier auprès de Kanon, alors qu'il les réfute quand il s'agit d'Ayoros.

– C'est des conneries, déclare le cadet. Te caches pas derrière ce genre de phrases débiles, alors que… tu m'as menti, Saga !

– Non. Jamais.

– Et qui m'a dit que ça allait avec les médicaments, hein ? Qui m'a dit qu'il était juste un peu fatigué parce qu'on était un peu trop dynamiques, avec Milo ? et que ça irait mieux après une petite semaine à se reposer ? Qui, Saga ?

– Kanon… Tout ce que je t'ai dit, c'est que mes médicaments me permettaient de gérer…

– Et c'est parce que tu gères super bien que Céphée veut que tu restes ici, peut-être ? Prends-moi pour un débile, aussi, je ne dirais rien !

– Excuse-moi… tu as raison. Simplement, je ne voulais pas t'alarmer…

– Sérieusement, faut que tu arrêtes avec ça, Saga. Arrête de pas vouloir inquiéter les gens. Et tu verras, on sera tous beaucoup plus détendus. Et maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as.

L'aîné soupire. Il n'a plus vraiment le choix, désormais.

– Une cirrhose. Qui est la conséquence de ma CSP, la maladie chronique dont je t'ai parlé et pour laquelle je t'ai fait faire tous ces tests.

– C'est grave à quel point ?

– Apparemment, ma cirrhose progresse très rapidement, ce qui n'est pas normal du tout. C'est pour cela que Céphée veut me faire passer des examens. Pour en trouver la cause.

– Et quand il aura trouvé, il pourra te soigner ?

– Tout dépend de ce qu'il trouvera… Il y a six mois, je pensais… qu'il me restait peut-être une dizaine d'années à vivre, peut-être un peu plus... Maintenant, je n'en sais rien.

– Saga…

Kanon prend son frère dans ses bras. Saga a vraiment l'air… brisé oui. Et perdu aussi. Comme s'il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Comme s'il n'arrivait plus à se projeter dans le futur. Il a besoin d'aide. Il a besoin de son frère. Au plus profond de lui, Kanon sent que c'est à lui de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent.

– Tu restes ici, décrète-t-il. Je m'en fous, je t'éclate la tête, s'il le faut, mais tu vas rester là et faire les tests que veut Céphée. Et tu vas faire le maximum pour rester avec moi, avec Gabriel, avec tout le monde, le plus longtemps possible.

– Kanon, proteste faiblement Saga en se dégageant de son étreinte, Sanctuary…

– Mais rien à foutre de Sanctuary, merde !

– C'est notre héritage. Je t'interdis… !

– Et tu penses que tes parents voudraient te voir te crever à la tâche pour deux ou trois contrats ? lui réplique son jumeau, intraitable. Non, mais vraiment, Saga… C'est n'importe quoi ! Je te préviens : si à un moment, pour ta santé, il faut que tu laisses cette boite, à Ayo et Gabriel… ou même que tu la revendes, j'en sais rien… tu le feras, je peux te le garantir. J'aurais mon mot à dire dans cette histoire, non, si je récupère des parts ? Alors si tu veux pas que je m'oppose à toutes tes décisions à ce moment-là, tu vas penser à ta santé, avant tout.

– Tu ne ferais pas ça…, s'indigne son aîné.

– Je vais me gêner… ! J'en ai rien à faire de cette boite, moi. Un appartement, bosser à l'Oblivion, ça me suffit pour être heureux. Et c'est ça qui est important. Etre heureux.

– Kanon, c'est mon rôle de diriger Sanctuary ! J'ai des responsabilités !

– Oui. On est d'accord. Et ton rôle, tu auras du mal à l'accomplir depuis ton cercueil. Alors occupe-toi de te soigner. Et laisse les gens que tu as choisis, qui sont super compétents, et qui t'aiment… t'aider du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Je veux dire, s'il y a une décision vraiment importante à prendre, je suis sûr que Gabriel débarquera ici pour en parler avec toi. Y a des dizaines de mecs qui arrivent à gérer leurs affaires louches depuis leur cellule en prison, tu vas pas me dire que tu peux pas gérer une entreprise depuis une chambre d'hôpital, si ?

Saga baisse la tête.

– Bon, c'est réglé, décrète son frère.

– Merci, Kanon, fait Gabriel.

Les deux hommes se regardent. Et le cadet a un petit mouvement de la tête, comme pour signifier qu'il n'y a pas de quoi.

– Et pour cette soirée, s'il faut vraiment que tu y fasses une apparition, c'est moi qui irai. Là encore, c'est non négociable.

– Quelle soirée ? demande Milo qui, n'y tenant plus, s'est rapproché du groupe, alors que Mikael et Angelo ont préféré rester encore un peu à l'écart.

– Julian et Thétis Solo organisent une fête, mercredi soir, pour présenter les nouveaux bâtiments du groupe Solo, explique Gabriel au nouvel arrivant.

– Quel rapport avec Kanon ?

– Saga doit rester faire quelques tests, répond celui-ci. Donc j'irai à sa place, en me faisant passer pour lui.

– Je vois… Quelqu'un veut boire un truc ? J'ai faim, je vais descendre au snack acheter des cochonneries.

Alors que tout le monde passe commande, le DJ fait une petite moue.

– Je vais jamais pouvoir porter tout ça… Surtout si on rajoute ce que vont demander les deux bulldogs. Gabriel ? Tu me files un coup de main ?

– Bien sûr. J'en profiterai pour appeler Shura, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Saga.

Les deux hommes sortent de la salle d'attente, après avoir discuté un instant avec Mikael et Angelo qui font maintenant mouvement vers Kanon et que Saga va prévenir Céphée du non-choix que ses amis lui ont laissé. Une fois devant l'ascenseur, c'est-à-dire à bonne distance du bureau du médecin, Milo jette un regard furieux à son compagnon de voyage.

– Y a pas moyen que Kanon se rende à cette soirée! gronde-t-il.

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel. Il a donc bien eu raison de trouver suspecte cette invitation du DJ…

– Pourquoi ?

– Les Judge y seront, non ?

– Ils sont invités…

– Et bah voilà. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que sa route croise celle de Rhadamanthe Judge.

– Ils finiront par se croiser. C'est inévitable. Ne serait-ce que pour leur anniversaire. Je n'imagine pas un seul instant Saga ne pas inviter Minos et ses frères. Surtout pour l'officialisation du statut de Kanon.

– Je m'en moque ! C'est trop tôt… Je connais Kanon.

Oh oui, il connait son meilleur ami. Malgré ce qu'il n'a pas lu dans ces yeux ce matin, il n'est pas totalement rassuré. Il ne le sera pas avant qu'un autre mec ait débarqué dans la vie de Kanon pour remplacer sa statue. Oh, il veut bien admettre que Kanon va mieux, c'est clair. Qu'il s'en sort. Qu'il reprend une vie normale. Mais justement. Revoir le psychopathe blond maintenant, c'est dangereux. Kanon se reconstruit doucement, et ses défenses sont clairement pas à niveau. Tout le chemin fait jusqu'à présent risquerait d'être balayé comme un château de cartes.

– Julian a laissé entendre que Rhadamanthe ne serait peut-être pas présent, fait Gabriel en montant dans l'ascenseur.

– Tu sais pourquoi ?

– Apparemment, il aurait quelques problèmes ces derniers temps. Julian n'a pas voulu ou pu s'étendre sur le sujet. C'est déjà surprenant, en soi, qu'il en ait parlé. Peut-être est-il simplement vexé… et qu'il a trouvé ce moyen pour se venger de l'affront. C'est la théorie de Saga. J'avoue que, pour ma part, j'ai arrêté d'essayer de le comprendre. Il est totalement irrationnel.

– Ouais et bien si cette ordure va mal, tant mieux… Sérieusement, je veux que tu me promettes une chose. Tu vas tâcher de savoir s'il sera présent ou non. Et s'il doit être là, je veux que tu dises que Kanon n'est pas prêt et vous vous débrouillerez autrement.

– Tu me demandes de mentir ?

– Je te demande surtout de rendre service au frère de ton meilleur ami.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est pas tes affaires, décrète le DJ en sortant de l'ascenseur.

– Milo…

– Quoi ? jappe le DJ en se retournant.

Pour se trouver face à l'impénétrable visage de Gabriel.

– De quoi veux-tu protéger Kanon ? demande celui-ci, à la fois calme et ferme.

– Je t'ai dit que ça ne te concernait pas.

– Tu veux mon aide. Ça me concerne. D'autant plus si cela doit m'amener à agir contre leurs deux volontés.

– La volonté de Kanon? relève le DJ. Me fais pas rire. Il veut juste se rendre utile… parce qu'il culpabilise à cause de l'argent que vous voulez lui refiler. Et vous, vous vous servez de ce sentiment. C'est juste minable. Vous êtes comme les autres, en fait. Vous pensez qu'à votre intérêt, sans tenir compte de ce qui est bon pour ceux qui vous entourent.

– Je ne te permets pas de dire une telle chose. Saga n'est pas comme ça.

– Parce que toi si ?

Il y a une accusation bien plus profonde que cette histoire de soirée derrière cette question, Gabriel pourrait en jurer. Mais il ne sait pas laquelle. Il ne connait pas encore suffisamment Milo pour la deviner.

– Moi je défends les intérêts de Saga, répond-il. Comme tu défends ceux de Kanon. Et les intérêts de Saga ne vont pas à l'encontre de ceux de son frère.

– Alors prouve-le. Et fais ce que je te demande.

– J'ai besoin d'une raison, Milo.

Le DJ semble réfléchir un moment.

– Rhadamanthe connait Kanon finit-il par lâcher. L'imitation sera jamais parfaite. Si vous voulez que votre plan débile fonctionne, vaut mieux éviter que quelqu'un qui connait Kanon soit présent. Que Saga soit bizarre, ça peut passer… qu'il ait des tics d'une autre personne, vachement moins.

– Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu veux qu'ils s'évitent.

– Mais c'est une bonne raison quand même, non ? demande Milo avec des accents enfantins.

– Oui…, est obligé de reconnaître son vis-à-vis.

– Et bah tu t'en contenteras alors. Et pas un mot à Kanon. Ou alors, juste la raison que je viens de te donner.

Mais ça ne semble toujours pas suffire au bras droit de Saga…

– S'il-te-plait, fait doucement Milo en se rapprochant de lui. Je ferai ce que tu veux. C'est vraiment important. Fais-moi confiance… c'est pas une bonne idée que ces deux-là se croisent.

– Ce que je veux ? Vraiment ?

– Ouais. N'importe quoi.

Durant quelques instants, Gabriel semble jauger le DJ, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il réfléchit. Milo sait bien que c'est dans ces quelques secondes que tout se joue. Que si Gabriel lui dit non maintenant, il ne lui dira jamais oui…

– Très bien, lâche-t-il dans un léger soupir. J'appellerai Julian… et si Rhadamanthe vient, je trouverai une excuse pour justifier l'absence de Saga.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

– Je ne sais pas encore. Mais tu me dois un service.

Alors le DJ le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre lui.

– Merci, lui murmure-t-il du fond du coeur.

– De rien. Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant.

– Ça te gêne que je te prenne dans mes bras ? demande le DJ en s'écartant légèrement.

– Non. Mais garde ce genre de manifestations pour ceux qui les apprécient.

– Tu sais, fait Milo en relâchant sa proie, t'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise. Je fais ça avec tous les gens que j'aime bien.

– Comment faut-il que je te le dise ? Je ne suis pas gêné, je n'apprécie pas. Il y a une différence.

– Non, mais ça, y a personne qui avoue apprécier, au départ. Et puis avec le temps… Même Kanon me réclame des câlins. Et pourtant lui aussi il faisait genre qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

– Arrête, maintenant. Tu m'énerves.

– Sérieux ? s'étonne Milo.

C'est bien la première fois que Gabriel avoue être énervé…

– Oui.

– Désolé, c'est pas le but. Je peux savoir ce qui t'énerve exactement ?

– Je ne prétends pas ne pas apprécier. Je n'apprécie pas, c'est tout. Je pense mieux savoir que toi ce que je ressens.

– Tu trouves désagréable que je te prenne dans mes bras ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

– Que tu n'avais pas apprécié…

– Alors c'est que je n'ai pas apprécié. Si j'avais voulu dire autre chose, j'aurais dit autre chose. Maintenant, va acheter tes sucreries chimiques et ne me pose plus de questions. Je vais appeler Shura.

Alors qu'il commence à s'éloigner, Milo l'interpelle.

– Gabriel ?

– Oui ?

– Tu feras quand même ce qu'on a dit pour Kanon, même si je t'ai énervé sans le faire exprès ? lui demande-t-il avec des yeux plein d'appréhension.

– Evidemment.

– C'est cool.

– Si tu le dis…

– Gab' ?

– Quoi encore ? soupire celui-ci en se retournant pour la seconde fois.

– J'aime bien… comment on fonctionne, tous les deux.

– Et comment fonctionnons-nous ?

– Je sais pas trop. Mais j'aime bien. Tu me supportes plutôt bien. Je sais que je te saoule mais…

– Tu n'en as rien à faire ? tente le jeune homme aux yeux glacés.

Milo secoue un peu la tête.

– Non… je dirais pas ça. Surtout que tu dois reconnaître que je fais des efforts, des fois. Mais tu sais… D'habitude, les gens que j'énerve, dès qu'ils me connaissent un peu, ils disent plus rien et puis, au bout d'un moment, ils explosent. Toi, tu me dis clairement les choses. C'est plus simple, non ?

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel.

– Ils s'attendent à ce que tu comprennes de toi-même qu'il faut que tu t'arrêtes, que tu t'imposes certaines limites, à mesure que tu les connais mieux. Et ils hésitent à être honnêtes parce qu'ils ont peur de te blesser, parce que, très vite, ils t'apprécient. Regarde Angelo. Il t'aime bien, même si tu l'agaces prodigieusement. En résumé… ils s'attendent à ce que tu aies un comportement social normal. Chose dont tu sembles à peu près incapable.

– Comment tu sais tout ça ?

– J'ai parlé avec Mika, ce matin, de notre cohabitation. Et de la votre, en comparaison.

Le DJ fronce les sourcils.

– Leur comportement, c'est parce qu'ils ont eu peur de me vexer ? demande-t-il après quelques secondes.

– En partie, oui. Et parce que tu étais insupportable.

– Ouais, ça a dû jouer aussi… Pourquoi tu fais pas pareil ?

– Kanon m'a donné quelques conseils, explique Gabriel. Et je me moque complètement de te froisser, même si je pense que ce n'est pas en te disant que tu es énervant que je courre ce risque.

– Bah c'est la vérité que je suis chiant. Pourquoi les gens pensent que c'est un défaut ?

– Probablement parce que c'en est un, Milo.

Le DJ a une petite moue et hausse les épaules.

– Tu veux que je t'achète un fruit à la boutique, s'ils sont bios ? demande-t-il à son… ami.

– Ils ne le sont pas, rétorque celui-ci en tournant les talons.

Et Milo sourit en le voyant s'éloigner pour aller téléphoner à Shura.


	33. Lundi 8 Mai

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ La cohabitation entre Gabriel, Milo et Kanon se passe plutôt bien. Shura et Mikael ont (enfin !) eu une discussion à cœur à peu près ouvert, mais qui n'a pas vraiment réglé grand-chose. Kanon a réussi à convaincre son frère de se faire hospitalisé. Et Milo a demandé à Gabriel de l'aider à protéger son meilleur ami d'un psychopathe blond dont l'identité est connue de quelques protagonistes._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre intérêt pour cette histoire et pour vos encouragements._

_Tàri :__ Une éternité de douze jours environ, je crois ;) Je suis contente que mes références musicales te plaisent. C'est une part importante des ambiances que j'essaie de créer. Quand je trouve une musique qui colle à une scène, j'essaie de mettre une référence – c'est ce qui est pratique avec Milo qui met tout le temps de la musique. J'aime bien mettre plusieurs diminutifs à un même personnage. Comme Kanon, qui en avait deux lorsqu'il s'appelait encore Alexandre : Alex et Lex. _

_Vega :__ Et bien je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire te plait. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas._

_Alb :__ Pour que Milo accepte, il a fallu que Kanon use de trésors de persuasion – il avait de toute façon pris sa décision bien avant d'en parler au DJ. J'avoue que la scène de tractations ne m'intéressait pas trop, mais elle a été à base de « ce qui est à moi est à toi » et autres « on avait dit qu'on garderait cet argent pour les cas d'urgence… si c'est pas un cas d'urgence, je vois pas ce que c'est ». Je vous laisse le soin de compléter les blancs : oui, je suis une grosse feignasse, c'est connu._

_Et maintenant, le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

On frappe à la porte de la chambre et Mikael invite la personne à entrer.

– Gabriel ? hèle Saga.

– Non… Désolé, ce n'est que moi.

Saga sent son cœur se serrer… Cette voix. Ayoros. Il n'a pas du tout envie qu'il le voit dans cet état. Deux jours qu'ils ont arrêté le gros des traitements, dans le cas où la progression de sa cirrhose serait une réaction à l'un des médicaments, et pour ne pas risquer de passer à côté d'un symptôme. La seule chose qui lui reste est une perfusion sensée l'alimenter et calmer sa douleur… un peu. Pas trop. Simplement la rendre supportable. Parce qu'il faut qu'il soit capable de prévenir Céphée s'il a mal ailleurs… Par chance, les démangeaisons sont relativement gérables, aujourd'hui. Et le fait qu'il n'ingère plus rien a coupé le gros de ses nausées. Mais Saga souffre, et pire, de son point de vue, il a vraiment l'air malade et fatigué.

Mikael referme son magazine et jette un œil, successivement à son patron et à l'adjoint.

– Je vous laisse, je vais aller prendre un café. Laisse la porte ouverte en sortant, Ayo. Histoire que je ne vous dérange pas en rentrant à l'improviste, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire qui met mal à l'aise les deux hommes.

Il quitte la chambre, en embarquant sa veste. Ayoros reste un moment à regarder Saga étendu dans son lit et qui tente de se redresser un peu. Peut-être est-ce dû à la blancheur des draps mais sa peau semble avoir pris une teinte un peu jaune… Il est plus probable que ce soit une conséquence de ce dont il souffre. Quand, enfin, Saga estime être correctement installé, adossé à trois oreillers, il ose enfin un regard vers son adjoint.

– Bonjour.

– Bonjour…

– Que fais-tu ici ?

– Je suis venu… rendre visite à un ami hospitalisé. Kanon m'a appelé pour me prévenir. Je suis passé chez Gabriel cet après-midi… Il s'excuse d'ailleurs, mais… il ne pourra pas venir ce soir.

– Pourquoi ? s'inquiète aussitôt Saga. Y aurait-il un problème ?

– Non. Simplement, il a passé beaucoup de temps avec Kanon, pour le préparer pour mercredi. Il reste beaucoup de… choses que nous devons voir avec lui. Et comme votre frère et Milo vont à l'anniversaire d'un de leurs amis ce soir, il voulait profiter de cette soirée pour travailler. Il viendra vous voir demain et ce sera alors mon tour de ramener un peu de travail chez moi.

– Je vois… Prends une chaise… Ou installe-toi dans le fauteuil. Enfin, mets-toi à l'aise…

Ayoros prend une des chaises et vient l'approcher du lit de Saga. Il retire sa veste, la pose sur le dossier, et s'installe, en silence, sans oser regarder le malade.

– Comment vas-tu ? lui demande son patron après quelques instants.

– C'est à vous qu'il faut poser cette question.

– Pour moi, je crois que la réponse est évidente : je ne vais pas très bien.

– Vous avez des résultats ?

– Non. Rien pour le moment.

– Votre frère se fait… beaucoup de souci, vous savez.

– Et tu t'en fais pour lui.

– Et pour vous.

Dans son lit, Saga soupire. Il n'a jamais été dans ses intentions d'inquiéter qui que ce soit. Mais il va finir par croire que Kanon a raison et qu'à force de ne rien dire, il ne fait qu'entretenir un climat malsain.

– Puis-je me permettre une suggestion ? demande doucement Ayoros.

– Bien sûr, voyons…

– Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas nous dire de quoi vous souffrez, et je crois que je peux le comprendre mais… quand vous reviendrez, vous devriez parler avec… au moins ceux qui travaillent au 27e. Je sais qu'ils seront tous très inquiets demain, lorsqu'ils ne vous verront pas. Lorsque Kanon m'a appelé et qu'il m'a dit pour votre hospitalisation, avec votre malaise d'il y a deux mois… j'ai craint le pire. La communication autour de votre état de santé sera délicate, bien sûr, mais vous devriez prévenir vos… collaborateurs avant d'être amené à faire une déclaration publique. S'ils l'apprennent en même temps que vos concurrents, ils pourraient se sentir trahis.

– Trahis ? C'est ce que tu ressens ?

– Pas pour le moment, mais…

– Mais ?

– J'aimerais que vous me fassiez suffisamment confiance pour partager vos problèmes avec moi… Je ne dirai rien. Et je sais que les autres se tairont également. Nous vous sommes dévoués, nous ne vous trahirons pas… alors…

– Ce n'est pas un problème de confiance, je t'assure. Certainement pas à ton encontre, en tout cas. J'ai simplement envie qu'on me traite comme quelqu'un de normal. Que personne ne s'appesantisse sur le fait que je suis malade. Que rien ne change dans mes rapports avec vous…

– N'est-ce-pas déjà le cas ? Je veux dire… Nous nous doutons tous que vos ennuis de santé sont graves, et pourtant, avons-nous changé notre comportement ? Mis à part le fait que je vienne vous voir ici, s'entend.

Ayoros se doute-t-il réellement de la gravité de son état ? Saga n'en sait rien. Kanon lui en a-t-il parlé ? Il en doute mais c'est une possibilité… Ou alors il se fie simplement à cette chambre, au malaise, à la perte de poids, à sa fatigue… Des symptômes, oui, qui laissent supposer quelque chose de sérieux. Mais pas nécessairement de sérieux à ce point.

-Je… vous tiendrai au courant, je te le promets…

Oui. Il leur dira quelque chose. Probablement pas l'entière vérité, mais quelque chose. Il en parlera avec Kanon et Gabriel… Eux seront partisans de ne rien cacher, il en est certain, mais peut-être parviendront-ils à se mettre d'accord sur ce qui peut être révélé, et à qui.

– Mais toi, tu ne m'as pas répondu, murmure Saga.

– Pardon ?

– Comment vas-tu ?

– Ça va.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui… J'ai pu parler un peu avec Kanon cet après-midi. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis allé les retrouver, pour… et bien, apporter ma pierre à l'édifice, en prévision de mercredi. Nous en avons profité pour aborder des sujets… un peu plus personnels. C'était une façon de faire une pause, j'imagine.

Oui, ils ont parlé, lui et Kanon, cet après-midi. De beaucoup de choses, dont la majorité abordée en tête-à-tête, dans la chambre de Kanon. De Sanctuary et des rapports avec tel ou tel invité. De Saga et de ses attitudes, de ses mimiques, de ses tics... Et de Rhadamanthe, également. Un peu. Le benjamin des Judge ne sera pas chez les Solo. Kanon a été soulagé de l'apprendre. Quand il a proposé à Saga de prendre sa place, il n'a pas vraiment réalisé que cela pourrait impliquer de revoir… cet homme. A ce moment-là, il ne pensait qu'à son frère. Même s'il estime qu'il aurait été capable de gérer une confrontation, Milo et Gabriel ont raison : ce sera plus sûr si personne n'est en mesure de faire de comparaison. Déjà qu'ils vont devoir jouer serrer, et que leur plan a peu de chance de succès… Mais Ayoros a bien vu, dans les yeux de Kanon, que l'absence de Rhadamanthe l'inquiète un peu. Même si le cadet des Gemini a apparemment fait une croix sur une possible relation avec le benjamin des Judge, il ne lui est pas exactement indifférent…

– Oh… et… ?

– Cela m'a fait du bien de m'expliquer avec lui. Notre rupture a eu lieu par téléphone. Nous avons plus ou moins coupé les ponts après… Quand il est arrivé dans… votre vie, avec tout ce qui se passait, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler calmement. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que j'avais vraiment besoin d'en discuter avec lui, pour mettre les choses au clair.

Ils ont effectivement mis les choses au point. Kanon est revenu, une fois de plus, sur le fait que Saga lui ait dit qu'il pensait qu'Ayoros était toujours amoureux de lui. L'adjoint lui a dit de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Qu'il gérait la situation. Qu'il suivait leur plan. Kanon a secoué la tête… pour rappeler à Ayoros qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur plan. Ayoros n'a pu qu'acquiescer. C'est lui qui a imaginé cette solution. C'est lui qui l'a exposée à Kanon… qui a fini par accepter de laisser Ayoros faire comme bon lui semble. Après tout, il s'agit de son histoire d'amour et Kanon n'a qu'un faible droit de regard sur la manière dont il mène sa barque, tant que son frère n'en souffre pas du moins. De toute façon, puisqu'ils tiennent à garder quelques secrets, ils n'ont pas le choix : ils doivent travestir la réalité et leur marge de manœuvre est faible.

Saga pense qu'ils sont sortis ensemble. Ce n'est pas la vérité, mais ce n'est pas exactement un mensonge. Ayoros n'a jamais confirmé ou infirmé les soupçons de Saga au sujet de la nature exacte de ses sentiments pour Kanon, à l'époque. Il n'a jamais rien dit. Il ne veut pas lui mentir. Mais il ne veut pas qu'il apprenne la vérité, alors… c'est sa solution. Laisser croire à Saga ce qu'il veut sur le passé qui les lie, Kanon et lui. Et avancer, ensuite. Faire en sorte que Saga comprenne que cette histoire est terminée. Puis se rapprocher de lui et peut-être même… le séduire et se laisser séduire, en apparence. Kanon semble penser qu'il ne laisse pas Saga indifférent. Il n'ose pas y croire. Pas vraiment. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent bien. Que les moments qu'ils passent ensemble sont des plus agréables, et de plus en plus détendus. Qu'il y a parfois quelques petits gestes… Mais Saga semble les regretter, comme s'il hésitait encore à se laisser tout à fait aller. Ayoros ne sait pas exactement si cela tient à cet amour qu'il imagine encore entre son frère et son adjoint, ou à sa maladie et à cette façon qu'il a de tenir à l'écart ses proches. Ces manières qu'Ayoros a eu tout le loisir d'observer avant que Saga ne se fasse hospitaliser, en mars. Elles avaient disparu pour quelques temps, mais… il les a vues revenir durant les derniers jours. Saga fait toujours le vide autour de lui quand il ne se sent pas bien.

– Il m'a dit que vous aviez rompu d'un commun accord…

– C'était le cas. J'ai toujours su que notre relation était vouée à… s'arrêter.

Là encore, il ne ment pas.

– Pourquoi être resté avec lui, dans ce cas ?

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'une relation est éphémère qu'elle n'a pas de valeur. Kanon compte toujours beaucoup pour moi, même si, aujourd'hui, je ne l'aime pas. Et puis, on ne faisait de mal à personne en restant ensemble…

– Ayoros… ?

– Oui ?

– Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un…

– Ce n'est pas de moi.

– Je sais… Je ne voulais pas…, s'excuse Saga.

Il s'en veut. Il manque toujours de tact dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments…

– Ce n'est rien, le rassure aussitôt son adjoint. Je voulais simplement que ce soit clair. Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a plus rien entre votre frère et moi qu'une sincère affection… tout ce qu'il y a d'amicale.

– Comme… entre nous ?

– C'est un peu différent, tout de même.

– Oui… Forcément… Enfin, je voulais te demander… Tu sais de qui… ?

– Oui, avoue Ayoros, sans la moindre hésitation. Mais ne me posez pas de questions, s'il-vous-plait. Je ne veux pas trahir un secret de votre frère. Alors ne m'obligez pas à vous mentir.

– Je comprends. Je suis désolé… Simplement, je m'inquiète pour lui et que j'aimerais m'assurer qu'il va bien. Je ne veux pas le blesser, et je ne me vois pas aller discuter avec Milo… Il n'y a que toi…

– Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que votre frère essaie d'oublier cet homme et qu'il est en passe de le faire, notamment avec l'aide de Milo, justement. Je pense que la meilleure aide que vous puissiez lui apporter c'est… de le laisser faire une croix sur cette histoire.

– Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu crois que c'est le mieux que je puisse faire ?

– Je crois… qu'il y a des choses concernant son passé que vous ignorerez toujours et qu'accepter que l'autre garde quelques secrets est une grande preuve d'amour. Je suis sûr qu'il vous en parlera le jour où il se sentira prêt, si cela s'avère pertinent à ce moment-là.

– S'il n'avait pas été enlevé… je serais au courant de ce genre de choses, soupire Saga.

– Vous savez… je vis avec mon frère. Et il y a des pans entiers de sa vie dont je ne sais rien. Notamment sur le plan professionnel. Et sur sa vie amoureuse, il a toujours été plutôt discret jusqu'à… ce que les choses deviennent sérieuses entre lui et… sa fiancée. Ils sont sortis près de deux mois ensemble avant qu'il ne me mette au courant qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Et deux mois, ensuite, avant de me la présenter.

Ayoros sourit à ce souvenir. Aiolia avait organisé un dîner, de présentation officielle, un vendredi soir – son petit frère a toujours eu un petit côté cérémonieux. Lorsqu'on avait frappé à la porte, et qu'Ayoros était allé ouvrir… il avait été très surpris de voir Marine, et lui avait expliqué que, quelque soit le problème qu'elle était venu évoquer, elle tombait au plus mauvais moment… qu'elle pouvait l'appeler demain, ou n'importe quand dans le week-end, mais que vraiment, ce n'était pas possible maintenant. Elle lui avait alors souri, un peu moqueuse. Une expression qu'il avait eu du mal à interpréter tant elle était étrangère à l'attitude de l'assistante de Gabriel. Aiolia était arrivé à ce moment-là dans l'entrée et avait expliqué, en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux, que… la jeune femme n'était pas du tout là pour parler boulot. Ayoros avait regardé son petit frère, saisissant enfin la situation… et comprenant du même coup que son cadet avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination et de discrétion pour séduire et entretenir une relation avec la collègue de son frère sans que celui-ci ne se doute de rien. D'ailleurs personne à Sanctuary ne sait, officiellement en tout cas, que Marine sera probablement un jour la belle-sœur d'Ayoros.

– Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il rien dit ?

Ayoros avait posé la même question.

– Parce que Lia a toujours estimé que ses amours ne regardaient que lui.

Mais cela n'avait pas été la réponse d'Aiolia. Enfin, si. C'est bien la vérité : le plus jeune des Nikopolidis n'a jamais été particulièrement loquace à ce sujet. Il avait également expliqué à son frère que lui et Marine étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait de ne pas lui en parler, tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sûrs que leur relation était sérieuse, pour ne pas risquer de voir leurs rapports professionnels changer pour… rien.

– C'est une question d'éducation, je suppose, murmure Saga.

– Et de caractère… Je ne m'étends pas non plus au sujet de ma vie amoureuse, mais… elle ne lui est pas étrangère. Enfin, ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que… parler de ses amours, avec son frère, n'est pas nécessaire, ni évident. Même lorsqu'on a grandi ensemble, lorsqu'on vit ensemble, et qu'on s'entend très bien, comme c'est le cas pour Lia et moi. Et si Kanon avait pu grandir à vos côtés, rien n'assure que vous vous seriez bien entendu. Vous auriez très bien pu vous détester…

– Non. Je suis certain que non, rétorque le malade d'une voix ferme. Mais je crois que je comprends à peu près ce que tu essaies de me dire… C'est lui qui t'a demandé de me persuader de le laisser tranquille ?

Ayoros a un petit sourire d'excuse.

– Je vous l'ai dit : je suis son ami.

– J'en suis heureux. Très sincèrement. Et je… suis heureux que tu sois venu, tu sais. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne me voies pas dans cet état.

– Et moi… je suis heureux de vous voir comme ça.

– Pardon ?

– Je suis heureux d'être ici. Avec vous… Je n'allais pas très bien et vous m'avez soutenu. Alors… c'est mon tour, maintenant, murmure Ayoros en prenant la main de Saga dans la sienne. L'amitié doit fonctionner dans les deux sens, sinon… ce n'est pas de l'amitié. Pas vraiment. Je sais que vous avez Kanon et Gabriel… Angelo, Mikael et Shura… mais si vous croyez que je peux… faire quelque chose pour vous, vous apporter quelque chose, n'importe quoi… alors…

– Ayoros…

– Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il-te-plait.

– C'est petit de me tutoyer maintenant… alors que tu sais parfaitement que cela fait des semaines que j'espère te voir te décider à franchir le pas…

– N'est-ce pas… ? fait Ayoros avec un sourire. Mais ma demande est tout ce qu'il y a de sincère. J'ai vraiment envie d'être là pour toi.

Il serre un peu plus la main dans la sienne. Et soudain, son rêve lui revient en tête. Il se revoit, embrassant les doigts et la paume de Saga… remontant le long de son bras, effleurant son cou, pour… goûter la saveur de ses lèvres et… Il doit sortir ses images de sa tête. Il le faut. Absolument. Ils ont besoin de temps. Il faut qu'il s'en tienne à son plan. C'est ce qui lui permet d'être presque à l'aise depuis deux semaines avec Saga. Il a repris le contrôle de sa vie, de la situation. Il est à présent maître de son destin. Et cela lui fait un bien fou. Il sait ce qu'il veut. Rien ne l'assure qu'il finira par l'obtenir, mais… qu'importe. Au moins, il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Ce qu'il veut faire. Il n'est plus perdu. Il a retrouvé une certaine stabilité, qui lui faisait défaut depuis bien longtemps. Et c'est une chance, vraiment. Parce qu'il sait que Saga a besoin d'éléments stables à ses côtés, en ce moment.

– Et moi j'aimerais vraiment… te dire oui, tu sais.

– Alors fais-le. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

– Je ne sais pas… Ce que Céphée va découvrir.

– Tu ne veux pas que je m'attache à toi si… ce devait être grave ?

– Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

– Saga… il est trop tard pour ça. Nous sommes amis, tu te souviens ?

Saga soupire. Abandonner Gabriel, il avait fini par se faire à cette idée. Pas de gaieté de cœur, certes, mais puisque la vie, sa vie en avait décidé ainsi… Et puis, il était tombé malade après qu'ils soient devenus amis. Il était déjà trop tard pour le protéger. Il sait mieux que quiconque la douleur de perdre un être cher. Plus encore celle de le perdre trop tôt… Il se souvient de ce qu'il éprouvait, les derniers temps, pour sa mère, puis pour son père. Il connait la souffrance qui revient, par vagues, au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins. Il n'a pas envie de voir cette peine, cette résignation dans le regard de ceux qu'il aime… Quitter Gabriel, de cette façon, en s'assurant qu'il ne manquerait de rien, en s'assurant que le développement de Sanctuary était sur de bons rails… était une idée douloureuse à laquelle il avait fini par se résoudre. Mais perdre Kanon alors qu'il vient à peine de le retrouver ? Et faire souffrir Ayoros ? Cela commence à faire beaucoup. À faire beaucoup trop. Plus qu'il n'est capable de supporter en tout cas… Il ne veut pas mourir. Pas maintenant. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'il en prend conscience à ce point. Et l'homme à côté de lui n'y est pas étranger. Alors il lui sourit et lui serre légèrement la main.

– Merci, murmure-t-il à son adjoint.

À son ami.

* * *

Dans les couloirs, Mikael marche. Ou erre plutôt, son café à la main. Il reste encore une heure avant la fin des visites, et il n'entend pas quitter l'hôpital avant ça. Rester auprès de Saga, le plus longtemps possible. Ne pas le laisser seul. Demain, il sera là à huit heures. En sa qualité d'infirmier, il a réussi à obtenir une dérogation pour pouvoir être présent le matin, alors que les visites ne sont sensées se faire que dans l'après-midi. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait probablement demandé également à ce qu'on lui installe un lit dans la chambre de son patron. Ne pas savoir de quoi souffre Saga… Cette fois, il n'est pas coupable. Il n'y a pas eu de symptômes qu'il n'a pas su interpréter. Saga n'a pas eu de fièvre, ces derniers temps… Tout allait bien. Il avait même repris un peu de poids, depuis Kanon. Juste cette fatigue. Mais avec ses traitements continuels, comment savoir ? Vous traitez les symptômes d'une maladie, et vous vous retrouvez à soigner plus ou moins une autre… mais pas comme vous devriez, lui permettant ainsi de revenir plus forte… Avec parfois des conséquences désastreuses. Il soupire, il ne sert à rien de s'appesantir là-dessus. S'il a choisi la carrière d'infirmier plutôt que de médecin… c'est aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas se poser des questions de diagnostic. Peut-être pour avoir des boucs-émissaires tous désignés, au cas où les choses tournent mal. Certainement même. Mais pas que. On ne choisit pas de faire de l'aide à domicile simplement pour ne pas culpabiliser.

Il finit par s'asseoir non loin de la porte toujours close de la chambre de Saga et contemple le ballet des visiteurs, des infirmières et des médecins. C'est l'heure du repas. Il y a de l'animation dans le service. Il pense à Shura. Que va-t-il leur faire à manger, ce soir ? Et de quelle humeur sera-t-il ? Depuis samedi, les choses sont étranges entre eux. Vraiment. Mais ce n'est clairement pas la faute du majordome. Lui reste fidèle à sa ligne de conduite, intransigeant comme jamais, pétri de certitudes et de convictions. Shura… dans toute sa splendeur. Shura… avec sa dignité agressive et sa fierté. Un danseur de flamenco, oui. C'est exactement l'impression qu'il a lorsqu'il l'observe. Il voit cette rage, cette tension, cette douleur, ces deux pulsions, de vie et de mort, qui se battent continuellement dans l'esprit et dans le corps de cet homme. Cette même contradiction, toujours, entre cette apparence austère, et le fait qu'il prenne si bien soin d'eux… entre un vouvoiement qui se veut respectueux, et un regard qui vous certifie qu'il ne confond pas différent et inférieur. Cela fait beaucoup de son charme. Beaucoup de son attrait. Sur ce point, le majordome a tort. Ce n'est pas juste une attirance physique. S'il n'aimait son caractère ombrageux, Mikael ne serait pas aussi constant dans son intérêt. Mais en toute objectivité, il doit reconnaître qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de… ce que serait une relation entre eux, de la manière dont il réagirait s'ils se mettaient… ensemble. Il a toujours eu une vie amoureuse plutôt tumultueuse. Angelo doit faire partie de ses histoires les plus longues, c'est un fait. Mais il n'est pas amoureux d'Angelo. Alors, évidemment, il ne peut pas se baser là-dessus pour savoir s'il a changé ou non, s'il est prêt pour autre chose que des histoires passionnées qui brûlent tout ce qu'elles ont, tout ce qu'elles sont en quelques semaines… Même s'il a l'impression qu'il est davantage attaché à Shura qu'il ne l'a été envers ses amants précédents, rien ne lui dit que dans six mois, dans un an, ses sentiments n'auront pas changé. Il n'a aucune certitude, si ce n'est celle d'avoir été plutôt inconstant, jusqu'à présent. Et apparemment le majordome, lui, voudrait une sorte d'assurance. C'est ce qu'il a compris de ses aveux. Shura lui a dit qu'il ne prendrait pas de risque pour un jeu. Cela veut dire, en toute logique, qu'il imagine pouvoir les prendre pour… autre chose. Shura a besoin d'une promesse que Mikael ne peut faire à moins de mentir. Il ne veut pas lui mentir. Il ne veut pas qu'il aille s'imaginer qu'il se moque de ses convictions, même s'il ne les partage pas le moins du monde… Si seulement il n'était pas allé en Espagne… Shura était de plus en plus tenté de succomber. Shura était de plus en plus prêt à le croire, Mikael en est persuadé. Shura aurait fini par… courir ce risque. Ils auraient pu entretenir une relation sans avoir vraiment à songer à l'avenir. Enfin sans que lui n'ait à se poser de questions, en tout cas. Il aurait pu continuer à profiter du présent. Il aurait pu prendre du plaisir sans trop réfléchir et serait advenu ce qui serait advenu. Ce ne sera jamais plus possible apparemment. Pas avec Shura en tout cas.

Il ferait peut-être mieux de renoncer… à lui. Mais il n'en a pas du tout envie. Il soupire et prend une gorgée de café. Froid. Mauvais. C'est un des trucs qu'il regrette depuis le départ de Milo et Kanon : le DJ faisait vraiment un café excellent. Quand il pense que Gabriel ne boit pratiquement que du thé… quel gâchis, non mais franchement. Et en parlant de gâchis…

– Bonsoir Mû.

– Mikael…

– Désolé, ce n'est pas Angie qui est de garde ce soir, minaude l'infirmier. Pas trop déçu ?

– Non. J'étais au courant.

– Oh… et que me vaut le plaisir, dans ce cas ?

– Je suis de garde cette nuit, et comme elle ne commence que dans une demi-heure, je venais aux nouvelles.

– Tu fais de même avec tous les malades de l'hôpital qui ne sont pas tes patients ?

– Bien sûr que non. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir dans le couloir… Il y a un problème ?

– Non. Saga a simplement de la visite. Une visite… pour laquelle il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas présent, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

– Je vois…

– Je ne parlais pas exactement dans ce sens-là, précise-t-il aussitôt, notant au passage que le jeune médecin n'a pas eu l'air choqué.

– Pourquoi avoir tenté de me le faire croire, dans ce cas ?

– Parce que j'aimerais assez que ce ne soit pas un mensonge. Si Saga était amoureux, et en couple, il aurait une raison supplémentaire de se battre.

– Céphée n'a toujours pas trouvé… ?

Le visage de Mikael se ferme.

– Non. Rien pour le moment. Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses, ajoute-t-il, charmeur. Toi et Angelo pourrez vous voir souvent durant quelques jours.

– Vous n'êtes plus avec lui ? lui demande calmement le médecin.

– Tu veux savoir s'il est libre ?

– J'aimerais simplement comprendre pourquoi vous semblez vouloir… me caser avec lui. Certains aiment à se mêler de la vie sentimentales de leurs anciens compagnons, pour moins souffrir d'une rupture qui est de leur fait. Quoique vos tentatives aient débuté avant même que vous ne commenciez à sortir ensemble…

– Mes manœuvres sont donc à ce point évidentes ?

– Vous n'espéreriez tout de même pas avoir été discret, si ?

Mikael hausse les épaules tandis que l'interne vient s'asseoir sur le siège à côté du sien.

– Alors puisque tu as découvert mon jeu… que penses-tu d'Angelo ?

– Pardonnez-moi mais ce n'est pas une chose dont je souhaite discuter avec vous, qui êtes soit son compagnon, soit son ex.

– Et son meilleur ami.

– Je vais vous faire une confidence, fait Mû en gardant le regard fixé sur la porte de la chambre de Saga. Je n'aime pas les histoires compliquées. Et je n'aime pas non plus qu'on me force la main.

– Que dois-je comprendre ?

– Que je préfèrerais que vous cessiez de vous mêler de cette affaire, fait-il en se retournant vers Mikael. A moins, évidemment, que vous ne souhaitiez me voir arrêter toute relation avec lui.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Pas du tout.

– Dans ce cas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Bien… je vous laisse.

Mû se relève et remet en place sa blouse blanche.

– C'est pour cela que tu es venu, n'est-ce-pas ? demande l'infirmier. Saga n'est qu'un prétexte…

– Non. Je suis sincèrement concerné par son état. Cela fait plusieurs années que j'évolue entre ce service et celui de chirurgie hépatique. Il y a une sorte d'attachement qui s'installe avec nos malades chroniques et leurs familles.

– C'est plutôt étonnant de la part d'un chirurgien, non ?

– Nous ne sommes pas que des machines à opérer, vous savez… Derrière nos scalpels, il y a aussi un cœur qui bat…, ajoute Mû avec un léger sourire.

– … pour un garde-du-corps qui s'emporte parfois pour protéger la veuve, l'orphelin, ses amis et les blouses blanches, par exemple ?

L'interne plante son regard de jade dans les yeux azuréens de Mikael. Puis d'un mouvement qui fait voler sa longue chevelure, il se détourne.

– Passez une aussi bonne soirée que possible.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Lorsque Pandore Judge pose sa ballerine noire dans le hall de la demeure de ses chers neveux, elle est accueillie par le sourire d'Eaque. Pantalon noir, ceinture orangée et chemise anis, le brun a l'air en forme.

– Tantine !

Pandore lui jette un regard noir, avant de lui donner une affectueuse accolade.

– Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, une masse sombre se précipite vers Pandore, masse qu'elle identifie rapidement comme étant un chien qui s'arrête à peut-être un mètre d'elle. Noir et feu. Qui aboie. Une fois. Et qui la regarde. Et qui aboie à nouveau. Qui s'avance pour la sentir. Instinctivement, elle recule pour venir chercher la protection de son neveu qui passe un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules. Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé les chiens. Et surtout pas les gros.

– Coré. Au pied.

La voix de Rhadamanthe. Aussitôt, le chien – la chienne ? – fait demi-tour et vient se frotter aux jambes de son maître qui est apparu dans le couloir. Le blond passe une main tendre dans le pelage de sa compagne canine.

– Ma tante…, salue-t-il Pandore en s'inclinant légèrement. Je vous présente Coré.

– Et bien… j'imagine que je suis enchantée… Tu ne m'embrasse pas ?

– Si, répond-il en se portant à ses côtés pour lui donner une rapide accolade et lui prendre le léger imperméable noir qu'elle vient de quitter. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

– Oui. Long évidemment, mais confortable. Charon n'est pas là ?

– Il est très occupé avec le repas de ce soir, alors je lui ai dit que nous allions nous occuper de toi, fait Eaque tandis qu'Harmakhis descend les affaires de la jeune femme. Et Sylphide finit d'arranger ta chambre. Je lui ai dit d'aller te préparer la salle de bain, si tu veux te détendre un moment avant l'arrivée de Minos et Thétis.

– A quelle heure arrivent-ils ?

– Dans une heure, environ.

– Je devrais t'engager en tant que majordome, Eaque. Tu es une perle.

– Moi, je vous laisse, fait Rhadamanthe en passant une veste supplémentaire par-dessus son costume en tweed.

– Tu ne restes pas ? s'étonne Pandore.

– Je vais promener Coré. Je serai rentré pour le dîner.

Il sort une laisse, l'accroche au collier et sort aussitôt en compagnie de la chienne, sans prendre la peine de saluer plus avant son frère et sa tante. A peine a-t-il refermé la porte que Pandore se retourne vers Eaque.

– Comment se porte-t-il ?

– Sur ses deux jambes…

– Eaque… Ne peux-tu être sérieux un instant ?

– Il va mieux… Ce qui te donne une bonne idée de l'état dans lequel il était avant. Enfin depuis quelques jours, il fait la tête. Il ne veut pas aller à la soirée de mercredi, et cela crée des tensions entre Minos et Thétis. Tu sais combien il déteste être un problème pour Minos.

– Et bien il suffit qu'il y aille, non ?

– Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution. Thétis a été très contrariée par l'attitude de Rhada à l'anniversaire de Julian, et je doute qu'il soit capable d'être plus sociable lors de cette soirée-ci, surtout s'il y va à reculons.

– L'absence de Rhadamanthe serait donc le moindre des deux maux ?

– Il y a de ça, en effet.

Pandore soupire. Gérer le plus jeune de ses neveux n'a jamais été une chose aisée, et toute la famille sait bien que, de ce point de vue, les opinions d'Eaque sont les plus pertinentes.

– Et toi ? demande-t-elle alors que Sylphide est venu prendre ses affaires pour les porter dans sa chambre.

– Quoi moi ?

– Comment vas-tu ?

– Je vais bien. Je vais toujours bien.

Pandore le regarde, tandis que les yeux du brun se perdre sur le griffon de bronze à côté d'elle. Eaque ne va pas aussi bien qu'il veut le lui faire croire… Peut-être à cause de son inquiétude pour Rhadamanthe… Elle sait à quel point Minos et lui sont attachés à leur petit frère.

– Allez, fait son neveu, je vais voir où en est Charon. Et toi, tu vas aller prendre ton bain et te préparer comme tu sais si bien le faire. Je compte sur toi pour être absolument splendide et rendre Thétis malade de jalousie…

– Eaque…, lui reproche doucement Pandore.

– Quoi ? Le vert lui va bien, non ?

– Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, constate-t-elle.

– Non, je le reconnais. Pas plus elle que Julian. Je les trouve un peu trop… empressés, à mon goût.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Thétis fréquente Minos depuis des années, et cela fait plus d'un an qu'ils sont fiancés. Il n'y a rien de précipité.

– Ce n'est pas le mariage qui me pose problème mais leur désir de se mêler des affaires de l'Empire. Il y a quelques décisions très récentes de Minos qui me semblent être un peu trop… Solo et pas assez Judge, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Mais je me fais peut-être des idées. Depuis un mois, je me concentre sur Rhadamanthe et non sur nos affaires, et cela à tendance à me rendre particulièrement suspicieux. D'autant que les occasions de parler avec Minos se font plus rares depuis qu'il a emménagé chez elle.

– Je me ferai ma propre opinion sur l'influence qu'elle a sur lui, déclare-t-elle, et je te tiendrai au courant de la teneur de mes conclusions.

– Je n'osais te le demander.

– Pourquoi tant de pudeur, mon chéri ?

– Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, je reste suffisamment lucide pour admettre qu'il m'arrive de me tromper. J'ai toujours ressenti ce malaise en face d'eux, et Minos m'a continuellement assuré que je me fourvoyais.

– Un homme amoureux n'est que rarement objectif au sujet de sa moitié.

– Je le sais, c'est bien le problème…, murmure Eaque. Il n'est peut-être pas objectif mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il se méprend sur leur compte.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en occupe. Et s'il faut gronder Minos parce qu'il se fait marcher sur les pieds, tu peux compter sur moi. Après quinze jours à jouer les grandes sœurs, et à supporter les humeurs de Twin, sermonner mon neveu préféré me fera le plus grand bien.

– Et moi qui pensais que c'était moi que tu préférais…, rétorque, peiné, le cadet des Judge.

– Je te préférerai le jour où tu cesseras de m'appeler tantine, mon chéri. Tu sais que je déteste ça.

– Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui te gênait d'ailleurs, dans ce terme…

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et entre nous, je m'en moque éperdument.

* * *

Autour de la table, les cinq personnes discutent en se délectant du repas gastronomique que leur a concocté Charon et que leur sert Sylphide, avec la discrétion qui le caractérise. Pandore préside, entourée par Minos et Eaque, respectivement flanqués de Thétis et Rhadamanthe. Comme d'habitude, l'aîné des Judge s'est placé sous l'autorité de sa tante, splendide dans sa robe courte, asymétrique, dont la jupe de mousseline écrue dévoile ses jambes. Elle a gardé ses ballerines noires. Alors que Thétis est arrivée en escarpins et longue robe de soie brodée, gris pâle. Pandore s'est fait un plaisir de jouer les petites femmes dont la grandeur n'a rien à voir avec la taille. Et elle a vu dans les yeux de la future Impératrice qu'elle n'a guère apprécier de voir la tutelle implicite entre son futur époux et sa tante. Eaque doit avoir raison. Thétis souhaite, profondément, devenir l'Impératrice. Mais il faudra lui faire comprendre que l'Empire n'est plus aux mains d'un seul homme, comme c'était le cas lorsqu'Astérion Judge était aux commandes, mais bien dans celles de la famille au grand complet. Il est probablement temps de faire son éducation.

– J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle en provenance du Japon, les enfants, commence-t-elle. Enfin, non… J'en ai plusieurs, mais qui peuvent se ramener à un seul et même problème.

– Tu veux en parler maintenant ? demande Minos.

– Nous sommes en famille, non ? Bien. Notre problème a un nom. Saori Kido.

– Vraiment? s'étonne Eaque.

– Vraiment. J'ai passé quinze jours à ses côtés, et, chose rare, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire une opinion sur elle.

– C'est pour cela que tu es resté aussi longtemps là-bas, comprend aussitôt l'aîné des Judge.

– En effet, acquiesce sa tante. Soit cette gamine est une sombre idiote trop gâtée… et nous savons tous qu'il est particulièrement difficile de manipuler ce genre de tête de linottes obstinées et capricieuses, soit… elle est d'une intelligence et d'une finesse rares, ce qui n'est pas non plus une bonne chose pour nous au vu de l'ascendant qu'elle a sur son grand-père.

– Tu crois qu'elle pourrait s'opposer aux négociations en cours ?

– Elle m'a annoncé, le plus naturellement du monde, qu'ils envisagent un partenariat avec Sanctuary plutôt qu'avec nous.

– Pardon ? s'étrangle Minos.

– J'ai cru, au départ, qu'il s'agissait d'un lapsus, d'une information qu'elle aurait laissée échapper sans s'en rendre compte. Mais plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que cela n'avait rien d'innocent.

– C'est une façon de nous faire savoir qu'elle a parfaitement compris l'intérêt que représente Graad dans le cadre d'un développement en Asie… et qu'ils n'accepteront pas un arrangement qui ne leur soit pas réellement profitable.

– C'est effectivement ce que je crains, Rhadamanthe.

– Et c'est une façon de connaître ton rôle exact au sein de l'Empire, ajoute Minos, visiblement contrarié. Si nous réagissons maintenant, elle aura la confirmation que tu es une pièce maîtresse de notre jeu.

– Mais si nous ne faisons rien… Sanctuary risque de se retrouver en position de force, objecte Eaque. Entre leurs acquisitions de l'année dernière, leurs récentes attaques contre vous, Thétis, et maintenant ça… Je ne sais pas ce que prépare Saga, mais cela n'augure rien de bon pour l'Empire.

Minos serre les dents. Saga Gemini…

– Rhadamanthe ?

– Oui ?

– Dès demain, je veux que tu te penches sur les derniers rapports de Sanctuary. Tu épluches leurs comptes, leurs derniers contrats, tout ce que tu pourras trouver. Je veux savoir où ils en sont.

Le blond acquiesce.

– Eaque ?

– Minos ?

– Nous allons devoir être particulièrement subtils dans nos mouvements si nous voulons préserver Pandore. Je compte sur toi.

Le cadet réfléchit quelques instants.

– Le plus simple serait de déclencher une attaque coordonnée avec le Groupe Solo, qui pourrait passer pour une réponse à celle des appels d'offre. Cela ne nous dispensera pas de devoir de faire preuve de discrétion, mais lorsque nous serons découverts, nous pourrons fournir une explication qui n'implique pas notre chère tantine.

– Thétis, qu'en penses-tu ? lui demande son fiancé.

– Julian et toi en avez déjà parlé, mon chéri, lui répond-elle après quelques instants. Il est particulièrement réticent à l'idée de s'attaquer à Sanctuary…

– Il préfère voir Saga grappiller chaque pouce de terrain jusqu'à ce qu'il ne nous reste que des miettes ? gronde Minos.

– Nous en parlerons plus tard.

– Ma chérie, intervient Pandore, je crains que ce ne soit guère possible.

– Je vous demande pardon, ma tante ? s'offusque la jeune femme.

– La question n'est pas de savoir si tu arriveras à convaincre ou non ton frère de nous apporter son concours. La question concerne ton positionnement par rapport à cette famille et l'Empire. Que tu ne veuilles pas aller à l'encontre des intérêts de la tienne, je peux le comprendre. Mais nous devons savoir si nous pouvons ou non compter sur ton aide dans cette entreprise, dans laquelle, dois-je le rappeler, nos objectifs semblent se rejoindre parfaitement. Vas-tu devenir une Judge, Thétis ? Ou rester une Solo ? Ou bien être le vecteur d'alliance que ce mariage implique ? Tu es parfaitement libre de ce choix mais nous ne pouvons rester dans l'ignorance, ma chérie.

– Quoique tu décides, cela ne changera rien entre nous, fait Minos en lui prenant la main. Mais Pandore a raison. Nous devons savoir.

Les quatre regards des Judge se posent sur elle. Elle prend gorgée de vin pour se donner un peu de contenance et le temps de la réflexion.

– Je parlerai à Julian, fait-elle en reposant son verre.

– Merci, murmure-il en posant un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Ma tante ?

– Oui, mon chéri ?

– Je n'étais pas vraiment emballé par tes plans mais compte tenu des circonstances…

Ils échangent un regard. Pandore sourit, méphistophélique.

– Hilda ne signera pas avec Saga, je te le promets.

* * *

– Thétis ? Puis-je… vous parler un moment ?

La jeune femme se retourne, surprise. Devant elle, se tient Rhadamanthe une drôle d'expression peinte sur le visage. Ou plutôt une expression qui ne convient pas à la question qu'il vient de lui poser. Pas plus qu'au ton qu'il a employé, du reste. La question est excessivement précautionneuse selon les canons du benjamin des Judge, elle le sait. Pourtant, son timbre était un peu agressif. Et son visage est parfaitement impassible. Si ce n'est ses yeux dorés qui semblent éviter le regard de sa future belle-sœur.

– Bien sûr.

– Dehors, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Ils n'aiment pas que je fume à l'intérieur.

Elle le suit dans le couloir, dans la salle de réception, puis sur la terrasse où Rhadamanthe allume sa cigarette.

– De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

– De mercredi. Je voulais… vous expliquer. Je sais que Minos est toujours réticent à parler de mes déficiences. Mais vous avez droit à une explication. Vous faites partie de la famille, désormais.

– Je t'écoute.

Rhadamanthe prend une grande respiration et ferme les yeux un instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

– Il y a six mois mes parents sont morts. Cela va peut-être vous paraître ridicule mais… je crois que je ne l'ai vraiment compris qu'il y a quelques semaines.

Thétis hausse un sourcil.

– J'aimais mes parents, poursuit Rhadamanthe sans lui prêter attention. Je les aimais… énormément. Quand je me rendais au cimetière, je n'allais pas vraiment sur leur tombe. J'allais les voir. Mais j'ai compris récemment que tout ce qu'il y a là-bas ce sont deux cadavres, pourrissant dans des boites de bois, enfermés dans un caveau qui prend l'eau dès qu'il pleut un peu trop. Mes parents sont morts, et rien de ce que je ferai ne pourra jamais changer cela.

Il prend une longue bouffée et expire lentement la fumée qu'il regarde se perdre dans l'air du soir.

– Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre le rapport avec la soirée de mercredi...

– Je n'ai jamais apprécié les mondanités. J'avais pour habitude de m'y rendre tout de même, parce que mes parents ont toujours considéré que ma présence durant ce genre d'événements était une nécessité.

– Et maintenant qu'ils sont morts, tu ne te sens plus obligé d'agir selon leur volonté ?

– Maintenant qu'ils sont morts, je suis libre de faire ce que je pense être, en conscience, le mieux pour les Judge et l'Empire. Quand je vais bien, je ne suis déjà pas quelqu'un d'agréable compagnie. Il n'y a qu'à voir mon comportement lors du réveillon, ou plus récemment à l'anniversaire de votre frère. Si j'étais dans de meilleures dispositions, je serais probablement capable de venir et de faire les efforts nécessaires pour me montrer… sociable. Autant que je peux l'être en tout cas. Mais aujourd'hui…. je ne vais pas bien. Moralement, j'entends. Et je sais que je risquerais de provoquer un scandale. Je ne veux pas vous mettre, Minos, Julian ou vous-même, dans l'embarras.

– Et bien j'imagine que c'est… délicat de ta part. Je te remercie pour ta franchise et… tu sais, un jour j'aimerais vraiment que tu te décides à me tutoyer.

Rhadamanthe ne répond rien et écrase son mégot dans le cendrier qui se trouve sur la petite table à côté de lui. Après quelques instants de silence, elle le salue et quitte la terrasse. Lui s'assoit sur une des chaises en bois qui se trouvent là et s'allume une autre cigarette. Il vient de mentir. Mais cette explication devrait calmer les tensions entre Minos et Thétis. Puisque ses frères se sont séparés, puisqu'il leur a promis de ne pas leur en vouloir et de ne pas chercher à les remettre ensemble, puisqu'il leur a promis de respecter leur décision et de les aider à aller de l'avant, c'est le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Coré vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant son museau sur ses genoux. Elle a passé la soirée, seule, dans la véranda, pour ne pas perturber Pandore. L'odeur de la cigarette, ou la voix de son maître peut-être, l'ont incitée à sortir dans le parc, comme le lui permet la nouvelle porte du jardin d'hiver. Il lui gratte la tête. Il a menti à Thétis. Ses sentiments pour ses parents n'ont rien à voir avec sa décision de ne pas se rendre à la soirée de mercredi. S'il ne veut pas y aller, c'est simplement parce qu'il n'a envie de voir personne. Mais il a été honnête sur un point... Ses parents sont morts. Et rien de ce qu'il pourra faire ne changera ce fait. Il ne pourra jamais être le fils qu'ils auraient voulu qu'il soit. Et c'est une idée avec laquelle il a du mal à vivre. Jamais il ne les verra être fier de lui. Jamais il ne les verra le féliciter pour un contrat, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il sera toujours… ce monstre qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Cet être qui ne mérite pas le nom de Judge. Cet homme… que Kanon a frappé.

– Rhada ?

Le blond tourne la tête. Eaque est apparu sur le seuil de la porte.

– Le café est servi.

– J'arrive.

– De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Thétis ?

– De mon absence de mercredi.

– Et que lui as-tu dit ?

– Que je ne voulais pas y aller parce que je déprimais à retardement à cause de la mort de Papa et Maman.

– Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Non… ne réponds rien. Pour Minos, évidemment…

La cigarette, quel moyen pratique de garder le silence… et de vous donner l'opportunité de changer de sujet. Plus ou moins.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demande le blond à son frère.

– Bien. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il en aille autrement ?

– C'est la première fois qu'ils viennent dîner depuis…

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu gères. Je gère. C'est notre accord, non ?

– Certes.

– Et puis… tu l'as entendu, non ? Même si elle avait refusé de nous apporter son concours… cela n'aurait rien changé.

– Eaque…

– Tout va bien, je te dis. Je suis chaque jour conforté dans ma décision. Nous avons fait ce que nous avions à faire.

* * *

Paris – VIe Arrondissement

Le petit duplex de Shina et Aldeberto est pour le moins… bondé. En plus de Kanon et Milo, de Geist évidemment, qui filme la soirée, et de quelques collègues de l'Oblivion, le couple a invité certains de leurs camarades de promotion. La douzaine d'invités se presse donc dans le salon, la mezzanine ayant été réservé au stockage des manteaux, sacs et autres choses charmantes que tous n'ont pas manqué d'apporter et à la sono, somme toute minimaliste. Les meubles ont été poussés de manière à faire un maximum de place, et des assiettes emplis de chips, de biscuits apéritifs, de tranches de saucissons, de pâtés en croute, et de cake sont placées tout autour de l'espace ainsi dégagé au milieu des bouteilles de jus de fruit, de cola, et bien évidemment d'alcool.

Même s'il s'agit de l'anniversaire d'Aldé, à moins qu'il ne faille considérer dans ce fait une justification supplémentaire, c'est Shina qui mène la danse, du haut de ses talons compensés. Elle fait le service, et gère tout son petit monde, tandis que le rôle de l'homme de sa vie se borne à recevoir embrassades et compliments. Il sourit. Shina adore prendre les choses en main, et il doit reconnaître qu'il adore la voir faire, sa petite pile électrique. Oh oui, il l'aime son italienne au tempérament de feu. Ceux qui ne les connaissent pas croient qu'elle le mène par le bout du nez, que c'est elle qui porte la culotte. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, ce n'est clairement pas son problème. C'est avec lui qu'est Shina. Elle est heureuse et épanouie, et lui aussi. C'est bien la seule chose qui compte à ses yeux.

– Mon pauvre vieux, fait Kanon en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Elle est déchaînée ce soir.

Aldeberto hausse les épaules.

– On bosse comme des fous, en ce moment. Avec le concours pour l'internat la semaine prochaine, faut bien qu'elle décompresse un peu.

– A ce propos, c'est sûr que c'est pas un problème qu'elle me remplace mercredi ?

– C'est à elle qu'il faut le demander.

– Je l'ai déjà fait.

– Donc tu as ta réponse.

Et la réponse est évidemment qu'il n'y a aucun souci pour que sa meilleure amie prenne à nouveau sa place.

– Non mais je pourrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre si elle peut pas…

– Sérieux, Kanon… Comme si elle était pas capable de te dire non. Elle arrive à dire non à Milo, je te rappelle. Pas très souvent, je te l'accorde, mais quand même…

– Tu sais que j'ai trouvé meilleur qu'elle dans ce rôle ?

– Vraiment ?

– Notre logeur.

– Au fait, ça se passe bien la coloc' ?

– Super bien.

– Et… ça va toi ?

– Ouais, ne t'en fais pas. Enfin c'est pas trop la joie avec les soucis de mon frère en ce moment, mais on fait aller.

– Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, hein… Et qu'on sera toujours là pour toi.

– Evidemment que je le sais, t'inquiète pas.

– Hé les vieux ! Stop rester à l'écart ! Surtout toi, Aldé ! décrète Milo en se plantant devant eux son verre de whisky coca à la main. C'est ton anniversaire, tu dois être au centre de l'attention.

– En même temps, rétorque celui-ci, vu la taille de la pièce, je suis pas si loin que ça du centre.

– C'est pas faux.

– Et puis, vieux… franchement, rouspète Kanon, t'as le même âge que lui, hein.

– Ah non, rétorque Milo. Pour quelques mois encore j'ai vingt-quatre ans. Et si on parle d'âge mental, je vous raconte pas que je serais toujours en primaire que vous aurez atteint la maison de retraite.

– Je suis pas certaine que tu viennes de te faire un compliment, Milo…, fait Shina en s'approchant à son tour. Amore mio ?

– Cara mia ?

– Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, tu ouvres tes cadeaux ?

Il sourit. Il sait que Shina est complètement surexcitée par ce qu'elle a trouvé à lui offrir. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, parce qu'il sait qu'elle tient à ce que soit une surprise.

– Je n'attendais que ça.

Shina pousse un petit gloussement de joie, file au premier étage, et redescend aussitôt avec grande boite et quelques petits paquets apportés par quelques invités. Elle demande le silence et l'attention générale. Aldébaran commence le déballage, en s'attaquant d'abord aux plus petits des présents. Des trucs amusants, et des objets ridicules, classiques pour la célébration des vingt-cinq printemps d'un ami : un tee-shirt et un verre avec quelques remarques sensément rigolotes, quelques affaires délirantes en provenance directe d'un sex-shop – qui valent, pour le coup, un regard noir de la part de Shina aux auteurs de ce cadeau… suivie de quelques petites phrases délicieusement provocatrices sur le fait qu'ils en feront, _tous les deux_, un excellent usage – et des CDs gravés, fruits des mixs de Milo et de sets absolument pas techno, spécialement dédié à son ami. Puis vient le moment d'ouvrir le présent de sa dulcinée.

– On s'est tous cotisé pour celui-là, précise-t-elle aussitôt.

C'est son idée, mais elle ne veut pas minimiser la participation de tous les présents. Aldeberto ouvre alors la boite et découvre un magnifique manteau de cuir brun, de coupe australienne. C'est-à-dire long, très long même, et à larges épaulières.

– Vous êtes fous… Il… est… superbe… Vous… vous n'auriez pas dû…, parvient-t-il à balbutier.

– Dis pas n'importe quoi ! rétorque aussitôt Milo. T'en rêves depuis qu'on te connait d'un truc comme ça.

Et puis une partie de l'argent de l'assurance est tombée et ils n'ont pas à payer le loyer de mai vu que les travaux ont pris du retard... Ça aide, forcément. Shina a bien voulu qu'ils se servent de cet argent. Contrairement à celui du futur héritage de Kanon. C'est au cours de cette discussion que Kanon a compris… que les choses ne seront bientôt plus tout à fait pareilles. Dans un peu moins d'un mois, si l'on se fie à l'avancement de la procédure judiciaire, il sera riche. Et ses amis, eux, ne le seront pas. Il voudra partager de sa fortune avec eux, leur en faire profiter… Mais il ne veut pas qu'ils aient le sentiment qu'il leur fait l'aumône ou quoique ce soit du genre. Parce qu'il les connait et qu'il sait qu'ils ne le supporteraient pas. Ça risque d'être tendu à gérer. Il faudra qu'ils en parlent. Il faudra bien faire attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de gêne qui s'installe d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il faudra qu'il fasse attention à ne pas changer, lui. Enfin pas trop. Qu'il reste naturel. Qu'il reste Kanon, juste Kanon… parce qu'il ne veut pas les perdre.

– Tu ne l'essaies pas ? demande Shina à son homme qui fixe toujours le vêtement sans trop oser y croire.

– Si, si, bien sûr.

Il l'enfile. Il a encore l'air plus baraqué avec le manteau sur le dos mais il se sent incroyablement bien. A l'aise. Ce qui est plutôt rare.

– C'est du 5XL, précise-t-elle. Les épaulières sont amovibles, comme la doublure. Et il y a une poche intérieure.

Machinalement, Aldeberto ouvre le pan et découvre effectivement la poche. Qu'il ouvre. Et de laquelle il sort deux morceaux de papiers rectangulaires. Il les regarde. Il regarde Shina, qui lui sourit, rayonnante… et il se jette sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Dans ses bras immenses, elle a l'air d'une poupée de chiffon, impression renforcée par le fait que son compagnon l'a littéralement soulevée de terre. Milo se retourne vers Kanon.

– Je te l'avais dit que le coup des billets allait l'achever.

– En même temps, ce n'était pas dur… Les Red Hot, c'est un peu son groupe préféré.

- Peut-être… n'empêche que j'avais raison.


	34. Mercredi 10 Mai

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Ayoros manœuvre dans l'espoir de convaincre Saga de se laisser séduire. Mikael et Mû ont pu discuter un peu, mais pas de manière très amicale. Les Judge ont décidé de préparer une vaste offensive contre Sanctuary. Et Aldeberto a fêté ses 25 ans, entouré de ses amis et son italienne adorée._

_NdA__ : Merci, merci, merci. Mille fois merci, encore, pour votre soutien et l'intérêt que vous témoignez à cette histoire._

_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Huitième Arrondissement

Le bâtiment sensé accueillir la soirée des Solo et, dans quelques mois, leur siège parisien fourmille d'agitation sous le regard acéré de Thétis. Elle dirige les dernières opérations de main de maître, dans sa robe kimono, turquoise et blanche, sur laquelle des imprimés et des broderies de fleurs or, noires, et saumon viennent se poser avec la grâce d'une calligraphie nippone. Elle quitte la vaste salle où aura lieu la cérémonie de présentation, pour parcourir le couloir menant au hall d'entrée. Ils ont fait le choix, ou plutôt l'a-t-elle imposé à son frère, de ne pas laisser la soirée se dérouler sur _le pas de la porte_. Elle souhaite réellement que chaque invité puisse se faire une idée de la grandeur de ce qui sera l'un des nouveaux symboles du Groupe et de sa puissance. Hors de question donc qu'ils se réunissent en un lieu où tous les choix architecturaux ne sont pas encore de leur fait, et où des recoins sembleraient autoriser certains à ne pas être aussi attentifs à leur discours qu'il le faudrait. Quelques extras engagés pour la soirée seront donc chargés d'accueillir les invités les plus retardataires et de conduire les indélicats à la cérémonie et les voitures au parking en sous-sol.

Dans le couloir, elle donne des ordres pour changer la disposition de quelques plantes afin de mieux baliser le chemin jusqu'à la réception, sans toutefois donner trop l'impression que le parcours est imposé – elle ne souhaite pas le moins du monde voir quelqu'un s'aventurer dans les parties non encore aménagées, dans l'excitation de braver un interdit ou de découvrir un secret inavoué. Fermeté et subtilité. C'est une façon de procéder qu'elle a appris auprès des Judge, elle doit le reconnaître. Julian et elle ont une approche bien plus directe d'ordinaire. La manipulation n'a pas été une des pièces essentielles de leur éducation. Le travail de leurs parents a davantage été basé sur le fait que leur famille, si elle est moins puissante que celle des Judge – qui dispose de l'imposant Empire et descend en ligne directe de quelques nobles anglais, un Lord Judge doit peut-être même encore exister quelque part en Ecosse –, si elle est moins admirée que celle des Gemini – dont la progression rapide et les manières affables des parents de Saga ont attiré naturellement la sympathie –, leur famille, donc, n'en était pas moins digne de respect et source de fierté. Et c'est ainsi que les premières rencontres entre Thétis et Minos ont eu, pour la jeune femme, la saveur de la reconnaissance de son statut et de celui de son clan.

L'amour est venu ensuite, sans trop qu'elle ne sache comment. Elle peut avouer sans mal qu'elle n'a jamais réellement réfléchi à la question. Elle ne s'est jamais réveillée un matin en se disant : hier, je suis tombée amoureuse. Non. Les sentiments sont venus avec le temps pour qu'au final, aujourd'hui, elle aime Minos. Et que Minos l'aime. Sans excès. Sans élans passionnés. Mais ils s'aiment, elle en est certaine.

Elle sort sur le perron et reste quelques instants à regarder les pelouses et les arbustes qui séparent la rue de la colonnade qui entoure le bâtiment. Plus tard, quand les travaux seront achevés, un vitrail viendra surplomber l'entrée derrière elle. Elle n'est pas encore très sûre pour les motifs. Peut-être serait-il de bon ton de demander l'avis de Pandore à ce sujet. La jeune femme cherche à lui faire comprendre qu'elle tient à garder son influence sur Minos. Si Thétis est prête à faire quelques concessions de… bon voisinage, elle n'entend cependant pas être reléguée au rôle de poupée. Elle ne sera pas seulement une mère et une épouse. Elle sera l'Impératrice. Et pour faire comprendre cela à sa future tante, la finesse des Judge lui sera fort utile.

Une limousine Bentley blanche vient s'arrêter devant le parvis. Aussitôt, Julian et Sorrente en descendent. Thétis lève les yeux au ciel en voyant le costume blanc, brillant, et la chemise immaculée de son aîné. Il ne changera donc jamais.

- Julian !

- Qu'y a-t-il, cette fois? soupire, excédé, l'héritier des Solo en grimpant rapidement les marches qui le sépare de sa sœur pour venir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Tu ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement que de me crier dessus dès que j'arrive ? Tu ne pourrais pas au moins attendre de m'avoir dit bonjour, pour une fois ?

- Je t'avais demandé de mettre une tenue un peu colorée ! s'indigne-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Mais c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Le blanc contient en lui toutes les autres couleurs. C'est de la physique élémentaire. Et puis comme ça, je suis coordonné avec ta robe : il y a du blanc aussi dedans. Tu ne vas pas te plaindre. De toute façon, Sorrente est là pour la partie bariolée.

Le dit Sorrente s'arrête à côté de son patron. Il porte un attaché-case, et une mallette qui doit contenir un ordinateur portable, tandis que son employeur se promène main dans les poches. Il sourit à Thétis.

- Avec un costume gris, et une chemise pastelle ? rétorque-t-elle en donnant tout de même une accolade au jeune homme. Vraiment, Julian, il y a des moments où je me demande si tu ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Enfin, j'imagine que je devrais ne pas me montrer trop exigeante… Après tout, pour une fois, vous êtes ponctuels. La route n'a pas été trop longue ?

- Non. Et nous avons pu retravailler la présentation. J'ai apporté quelques changements, sur ma partie, lui indique son frère. Il faudra que tu vérifies la tienne.

- A ce propos, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, intervient son bras droit. Je vais aller m'assurer que tout est en place et faire quelques tests vidéo.

- Fais donc. Il faut que je parle avec Julian de toute façon.

Après avoir adressé à son supérieur un regard semblant l'assurer de son soutien moral et lui souhaiter bonne chance, il s'éclipse dans le bâtiment.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiète l'héritier des Solo en se retournant vers sa sœur.

- As-tu réfléchi à ce dont nous avons parlé ?

- Thétis…

- Julian ? demande-t-elle en battant des cils.

- Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça. Je préfère encore quand tu me cries dessus.

- Cela fait des années que je te crie après à cause de ton comportement envers Gabriel. Vu le peu de succès que je rencontre, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de changer de tactique.

- Et je te le dis tout net : change de techniques autant que tu veux, elles ne fonctionneront pas non plus. Je ne vais pas faire une croix sur lui et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de l'aimer.

- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas, voyons. Tu le convoites. C'est de l'obsession, rien à voir avec l'amour. Et même si tu fais ce que tu veux au final, je te donnerai toujours mon opinion. Et dans ce cas précis, je préfèrerais que tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ne fais pas comme si je n'avais pas de vie en dehors de lui. C'est faux et tu le sais. Simplement, tu ne vas pas me reprocher de tenter ma chance à chaque occasion, si ? Et oui, je le reconnais, il me plairait certainement moins s'il ne m'avait pas résisté durant dix ans, mais c'est mon problème.

- Pas lorsque cela empiète sur la gestion du groupe et menace notre alliance avec les Judge ! Avec ton entêtement à ne pas vouloir t'attaquer à Saga…

- Mais je n'ai aucune raison de m'attaquer à Saga !

- Et les appels d'offre ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à cette histoire de test pour la promotion de ce… type ?

Il balaye l'objection d'un revers de la main.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais ce n'est rien, ça. Juste une façon de me dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je persiste dans mes tentatives de lui voler Gabriel. Cela aurait plutôt tendance à me faire penser que je suis en bonne voie et qu'il craint que je réussisse, d'ailleurs. C'est plutôt flatteur en réalité. Et je t'en prie. Tu nous crois à ce point faibles pour craindre Sanctuary dans ces deux affaires ? Je ne vais pas faire de cadeau à Saga, nous sommes concurrents… Mais je le connais et il reste mon ami. Même si je suis jaloux de lui, ajoute-t-il avec une petite moue.

- J'aimerais quand même m'assurer que tu as raison en ce qui concerne cette agression qui n'en serait pas une… Minos pense vraiment que leurs intérêts et les nôtres sont menacés. Si j'arrive à lui apporter les preuves que Saga ne s'attaque pas à nous, il comprendra peut-être mieux ta position et ton refus de lui apporter ton concours.

- Je demanderai à Isaac de se renseigner auprès de nos contacts aux Ministères, et je te tiendrai au courant. Mais je t'assure, nous n'avons rien à craindre. Et les Judge sont paranoïaques. Ce qui est compréhensible. Ils ont eu une année difficile, avec la disparition de leurs parents. Ils ont dû changer de mode de fonctionnement, participer à une redistribution des rôles, trouver une nouvelle dynamique au sein de leur famille et au sein de l'Empire. Ils n'ont pas pu suivre les événements comme ils en avaient l'habitude, encore moins ces dernières semaines avec l'état de Rhadamanthe… Et maintenant, ils se rendent compte que le temps ne s'est pas arrêté pour le reste du monde. Je suis d'avis de les aider, bien sûr. Cette idée d'œuvrer de concert pour prendre le marché d'Asgard me plait, je te l'ai dit. Envoyer des messages à Saga pour lui faire comprendre que nous sommes tous _back in business_, et que les jours heureux sont finis, je suis pour. Mais de là à se lancer dans une offensive de grande envergure… non. D'après moi, c'est vers Graad que devraient se porter leur efforts, et non contre Sanctuary. Maintenant, leur stratégie ne regarde qu'eux, mais je ne vais pas participer à quelque chose que je trouve absurde dans le seul but de ne pas risquer de froisser mon futur beau-frère, même si celui-ci n'est autre que Minos Judge. Nous sommes des alliés de l'Empire, pas des vassaux. Tâche de t'en souvenir, petite sœur…

* * *

Assis à l'arrière de l'Audi A8, dans un costume bleu et un pull blanc sous lequel est dissimulé le collier où est accrochée sa médaille, Kanon soupire. Sa tenue, comme tout le reste – sa coiffure, ses chaussures, sa montre, et même un peu de maquillage pour lui donner l'air moins… sain – ont été soumises à l'approbation du clan. Mikael, Ayoros et Gabriel ont passé l'après-midi à finir de préparer le cadet des Gemini, dans le secret de la chambre d'hôpital de son frère. Saga a bien tenté quelques conseils du fond de son lit, mais on a fini par lui demander de ne pas donner son opinion, invoquant un certain manque d'objectivité, pour ne pas dire un manque certain. Le malade s'est donc contenter de mourir de honte devant les indications données à son jumeau. Le sommet de cette torture a été atteint lorsque Gabriel a commencé à faire remarquer à Kanon qu'il n'était pas assez séducteur et qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie de flirter légèrement avec certains invités, et plus particulièrement Pandore Judge. Saga aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son meilleur ami n'en fasse pas mention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Ayoros confirmer cette complicité qu'il a eu l'occasion d'observer à l'anniversaire de Julian. Saga a bien essayé de se justifier mais rien n'y a fait. Et il a dû rendre les armes et regarder la vérité en face : il lui arrive, parfois – souvent aux dires de ses proches – d'user de son charme. Il a failli leur rétorquer qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais il s'est abstenu : ne pas avoir conscience de sa tendance à séduire ceux qui l'approchent n'est pas vraiment la défense qu'il souhaite mettre en place, si défense il doit y avoir. Et certainement pas devant Ayoros, il est suffisamment lucide pour s'en rendre compte.

Et en ce moment, Kanon est suffisamment lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il est terrorisé.

- J'ai envie d'une cigarette, décrète-t-il en tapotant nerveusement l'accoudoir qui le sépare de Gabriel et en cherchant sa médaille de l'autre main.

C'est fou. Saga la lui a offerte il y a pratiquement un mois, elle est restée pendant des semaines dans son portefeuille, mais depuis qu'il l'a mise il n'arrête pas de vouloir s'assurer qu'elle est bien là, de vouloir se rassurer en la pressant entre ces doigts. Ça dure depuis cet après-midi, donc. Et il va falloir qu'il fasse une croix sur ce tic, parce que Saga ne joue pas avec sa médaille, lui.

- Saga ne fume pas, rétorque l'homme à côté de lui.

- Et bah, c'est un tort. Sérieusement, Gab', je sais que c'est moi qui vous l'ai proposé mais…

Gabriel ferme les yeux un instant, et pose sa main sur celle de Kanon. Il attend patiemment quelques secondes que celui-ci vienne accrocher son regard. Il est très beau et paraît très sûr de lui, dans son costume gris et sa chemise crème.

- Kanon, commence-t-il d'une voix ferme, tu es aussi prêt que tu peux l'être. Angelo et moi resteront auprès de toi, toute la soirée. J'interviendrai si nécessaire, et au moindre problème, nous avons la possibilité d'invoquer le fait que tu es un peu souffrant pour nous éclipser. La version officielle est que Saga est légèrement malade. La version officieuse est qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital pour assister à la soirée. Nous avons prévenu les employés de Sanctuary, et j'en ai discuté avec Céphée. Personne ne devrait aller dans sa chambre ce soir et Mikael la quittera en toute discrétion. Pour le reste, nous nous adapterons en fonction du déroulement de la soirée, quitte à faire une déclaration dans quelques jours.

- Tu as tout prévu…

- Nous n'allions pas te lâcher ici sans un minimum de stratégie. Ceci étant dit, si tu ne veux pas, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, si tu as le moindre doute, nous te ramenons à l'appartement et Angelo et moi reviendrons ensuite. Cela nous demandera d'ajuster notre stratégie, mais comme je viens de le dire, une déclaration officielle sur l'état de santé de Saga est quelque chose que nous avons de toute façon envisagée.

- Bref, ce que nous allons faire ne sert à rien ?

- Si tout se passe bien, cela nous évitera de devoir informer nos concurrents. Si cela se passe mal, il n'y aura pas de problèmes majeurs.

- Je ne peux donc qu'aider Saga ? Je ne peux pas… échouer, c'est ça ?

- En effet.

Kanon caresse une dernière fois sa médaille à travers les mailles de son pull et prend une grande respiration.

- Tu sais que tu es doué pour rassurer les gens ? fait-il dans un sourire.

- Ton frère est facilement angoissé et pessimiste. Je me suis adapté.

- Il a de la chance de t'avoir pour ami, Gabriel.

- Moins que moi de l'avoir rencontré. Alors… sommes-nous prêts ?

- Autant qu'on peut l'être. Merci.

- Et bien dans ce cas… Angelo ?

A l'avant de la voiture, le garde-du-corps, dans son costume noir dont la coupe le laisse libre de ses mouvements, jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

- Ouais ?

- Tu peux arrêter de faire des tours et nous déposer.

- Tant mieux parce que je déteste cette caisse. Tu conduis au retour, Gaby.

- Aucun problème.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Angelo arrête l'Audi devant l'immeuble Solo. Les trois hommes en descendent. Aussitôt, un groom vient prendre les clés que lui remet Angelo. Gabriel passe rapidement en revue les personnes présentes sur le perron et Kanon prend une grande respiration, avant d'afficher son sourire le plus… sagaïen.

- N'en fais pas trop, murmure Gabriel.

- Saga ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il est malade… Tu es sûr qu'il ne tenterait pas d'en faire un tout petit peu trop ?

- Si… mais légèrement moins, tout de même.

- Entendu.

Ils grimpent les quelques marches pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

- Monsieur Gemini.

Kanon reconnait l'homme en face de lui. Il l'a vu sur les photos qu'on lui a montrées sans arrêt depuis Samedi. Sorrente Sirene. Le bras droit de Julian. Son frère et lui ne sont pas proches. Rapports strictement professionnels. Voire plus ténus encore.

- Monsieur Sirene, répond-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Monsieur et Mademoiselle Solo sont dans la salle de réception, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire…

- Saga !

Kanon se retourne. Pandore Judge, dans un drapé argent qu'elle porte avec cette élégance naturelle qui doit tout à une éducation qui n'a laissé aucun détail de côté, apparaît au bras d'Eaque… qui n'a pas du tout changé depuis la dernière fois que Kanon l'a aperçu à l'Olympe. Il porte une chemise orange, assortie aux rayures et manchettes de son costume violine, il arbore un petit sourire et a les yeux qui pétillent – d'une lueur maligne ou malicieuse… peut-être même les deux. Vraiment, Eaque Judge et sa tante sont absolument magnifiques. Très impressionnants.

- Pandore, se réjouit Kanon. Quel plaisir de vous voir. Pardonnez-moi si je ne vous embrasse pas, mais je dois couver quelque chose et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde vous causez du tort. Eaque, ajoute-t-il en serrant la main du cadet des Judge.

- Saga… Rien de grave, j'ose espérer ?

- Non, rien de sérieux. Rien qui ne m'empêche de te demander de me laisser accompagner ta tante jusqu'à la réception, en tout cas.

Pandore abandonne le bras d'Eaque pour accepter celui que Kanon lui présente. Et tandis qu'Eaque salue Angelo et Gabriel, ils commencent à avancer.

- Votre second garde-du-corps n'est là ? demande la jeune femme.

- Hélas non. Que vous voulez-vous ? Mikael a droit lui aussi à des congés et à une vie privée. A ce propos, puis-je vous demander où en sont vos amours, ma chère ?

- Auriez-vous changé d'avis sur le mariage ? demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, certes non. Du reste, reconnaissez que ma santé fragile ne fait pas de moi un parti enviable.

- Si cela doit être votre seul défaut…

- Le plus visible seulement.

Pandore sourit.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, cher ami, sachez que je ne compte pas rompre avec un acteur qui est compétition à Cannes avant au moins la fin du Festival. Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelques avantages à supporter leur caractère égocentrique… et si proche du mien.

- Ne dites pas cela. Vous êtes absolument merveilleuse. Votre seul défaut, puisque nous abordons ce sujet, est de briser le cœur des femmes qui ne peuvent vous ressembler et celui des hommes qui ne peuvent vous appartenir.

- Et vous, vous êtes divin. Comme toujours.

Kanon ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, strictement intérieur, cela va de soi, tandis que Pandore remise dans un coin de son esprit l'impression étrange que lui fait le PDG de Sanctuary. Elle gardait le souvenir d'un Saga plus tendre, plus… onctueux que celui qui se tient à ses côtés. Pas nécessairement moins conquérant… mais… peut-être moins direct, moins… moteur dans leurs échanges. Elle ne saurait dire exactement. Mais il est probable que cela ne soit dû qu'à une certaine fébrilité de son cavalier, causée par son état de santé : les hommes ont parfois d'étranges comportements lorsqu'il s'agit de cacher ce qu'ils croient être des faiblesses.

* * *

Alors que la présentation des Solo vient de se terminer dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et que les convives se dirigent vers eux pour leur adresser les félicitations d'usage, Eaque sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche intérieure. Le projet est fantastique, il doit le reconnaître. Et Thétis a du goût, c'est indéniable... Il sort son téléphone et découvre, surpris, le message de Rhadamanthe : _retrouve-moi à l'entrée, je ne suis pas sur la liste_. Sans réfléchir, ni prévenir personne, il quitte immédiatement la salle. Pour quelle raison son petit frère a-t-il pu changer d'avis ? Lorsqu'ils lui ont demandé, lui et Pandore, s'il persistait à ne pas vouloir venir, juste avant qu'ils ne partent pour l'Olympe afin de se changer, le blond leur a dit qu'il devait rester encore un peu au siège et qu'il rentrerait directement au Manoir. Alors qu'a-t-il pu se passer pour justifier… ? Une angoisse sourde étreint sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de Rhadamanthe. Elle se calme un peu lorsqu'il voit le visage du benjamin. Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, c'est évident, mais il semble aller… raisonnablement bien. Ou mieux que ce qu'a d'abord craint le brun, en tout cas.

En quelques secondes et quelques phrases, Eaque règle le problème de la sécurité et voit son petit frère tendre à regret les clés de sa DB9 à un chauffeur.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut que je vous parle. J'ai des informations sur Saga.

Urgentes, cela va de soi : dans le cas contraire, le blond n'aurait pas fait tout ce chemin. Eaque grimace légèrement.

- Le moment est mal choisi pour une réunion familiale, malheureusement. Thétis et Julian viennent juste de finir leur petit discours. Est-ce que tu te penses capable de faire un tour à l'intérieur ? De serrer quelques mains, dire quelques banalités ? Nous profiterons d'un moment d'accalmie pour tenir notre petit sommet… qu'en dis-tu ?

- Si je suis venu jusqu'ici...

Le brun sourit et entraîne le blond jusqu'à la salle de réception. Ils s'arrêtent sur le seuil. Première chose, repérer Minos. Il sera aux côtés de Thétis et cela permettra de faire d'une pierre deux coups, évitant par la même occasion à Rhadamanthe d'avoir à se montrer courtois avec trop de monde. Eaque ne met que quelques secondes à le trouver. Il n'a aucun mérite : Minos reste Minos, écrasant de charisme dans cette foule, et ce malgré ce costume noir et étriqué… Dior évidemment. Thétis ne jure que par eux. Pourtant, Minos est tellement plus à son avantage dans du Saint Laurent... Il se retourne vers son petit frère. Rhadamanthe est blême. Le brun le voit reculer puis s'enfuir, pratiquement, pour aller se réfugier un peu plus loin, derrière un angle formé par le couloir, à l'écart du chemin balisé des Solo. Eaque se précipite à sa suite.

- Rhada ? s'inquiète-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ça ne va pas ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce n'est pas Gemini, lui explique le blond.

- Quoi ?

- Dans la salle, ce n'est pas Gemini. Enfin… ce n'est pas Saga. C'est ce que je suis venu vous dire. Il s'appelle Kanon. C'est…

Il ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase. Devant l'air douloureux qu'il affiche, Eaque fronce les sourcils.

- Ton inconnu de l'Olympe… ? complète-il en espérant faire fausse route, tout en étant persuadé que cet espoir est totalement irrationnel.

- Oui, lâche Rhadamanthe tout bas, en s'adossant au mur.

- Tu en es vraiment certain ?

Rhadamanthe ferme les yeux et hoche la tête.

- Et je peux savoir comment tu savais qu'il serait là ?

- Je ne le savais pas mais... Niobé est tombé sur une action en justice que Gemini a déclenchée le mois dernier, au tribunal des affaires familiales, procédure au terme de laquelle il espère faire reconnaître qu'un homme dénommé… Alexandre Sounion s'appelle en fait Kanon Gemini. C'est ce qu'il est venu m'expliquer ce soir. C'est pour cela que je suis resté plus longtemps au siège.

- Gem… ? Que… ? Attends… Saga… aurait un frère ?

- Un jumeau. Enlevé alors qu'il avait dix-huit mois et… déclaré mort après que la Police ait retrouvé le cadavre d'un nourrisson qui n'a pu être identifié que grâce à ses vêtements et ses bijoux. Quand Niobé est parti, j'ai vérifié quelques sources pour la forme, et j'ai voulu t'appeler pour vous prévenir mais je… j'ai eu envie de te voir. Je n'ai pas pensé un instant qu'il pourrait être là…

- Donc là… on a le jumeau perdu de Saga qui tente de se faire passer pour son frère, et qui se trouve être l'escort que tu as rencontré à l'Olympe, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, siffle le brun en faisant demi-tour, visiblement prêt à en découdre avec l'homme qui a osé blesser son petit frère.

Mais celui-ci lui attrape le bras et le retient.

- Tu m'as promis de ne rien faire contre lui.

- Rhada… !

- Oublier… Pardonner… Tu me l'as promis, répète, inflexible, le blond.

- Mais enfin… !

- Tu as promis, Eaque.

- Et que suis-je sensé faire alors ? Ai-je le droit d'en informer Minos, au moins ?

- Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Mais peut-être que tu peux lui… présenter les choses sans lui dire que ça vient de moi ? S'il-te-plait.

Eaque soupire.

- Je vais me débrouiller... et on en reparle quand je reviens. Attends-moi là.

- Je retourne dehors. J'ai besoin de… fumer. Et puis personne ne m'a vu à part le personnel à l'entrée. Je vais rentrer au Manoir.

- Non. Tu sors, tu fais en sorte que personne ne te voit si tu veux, tu fumes ta cigarette si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, tu n'assisteras pas à la soirée si tu n'en as pas envie, mais je ne veux pas que tu restes seul. Alors tu m'attends, on discutera… et on rentrera ensemble. De toute façon, j'ai toujours eu envie de conduire ta voiture.

- Ne rêve pas. Après quelques cigarettes, je serai tout à fait en état de prendre le volant.

Le brun sourit.

- Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes… dix au plus.

- Merci…, lance Rhadamanthe à son frère qui s'éloigne déjà.

Eaque marque une pause, revient sur ses pas et vient prendre le blond dans ses bras.

- De rien…, murmure-t-il. Attends-moi à l'entrée. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

* * *

- Thétis ? Permettrais-tu que je te vole mon frère un instant ?

- Un problème ? s'inquiète aussitôt la jeune femme devant la demande d'Eaque.

Demande qui vient s'ajouter au fait que son futur beau-frère n'est pas venu les féliciter, elle et Julian, à la fin de la présentation.

-Non, mais nous avons bien le droit d'avoir nos petits secrets, non ? minaude le brun. Ce ne sera pas long.

La jeune femme lui adresse un long regard, puis se retourne vers Minos, lui sourit et va rejoindre son propre frère, un peu plus loin, qui discute avec quelques convives tandis qu'Eaque entraîne Minos à l'écart.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande l'aîné, soucieux, une fois hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Je viens d'avoir une information qui ouvre des perspectives intéressantes.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien figure-toi que j'ai peut-être trouvé l'explication du comportement étrange de Saga.

Minos fronce les sourcils. Comme tout le monde, il a remarqué quelques petites étrangetés dans le comportement de son… concurrent. Rien de trop flagrant cependant pour pouvoir nourrir de sérieux soupçons. Mais l'insistance avec laquelle Gabriel reste collé à lui ne peut que paraître suspecte… Pas que cela change beaucoup de leurs habitudes, les deux hommes étant très complices, mais… Et il y a ce que lui a dit Pandore… Ces petites choses créent une sorte de climat de suspicion, il faut bien le reconnaître. Cependant, Minos se doit de prendre en compte qu'ils ont décidé de s'attaquer à lui et le fait de le savoir malade renforce encore cette tendance à scruter le moindre de ses gestes. Toute cette défiance pourrait très bien n'être que le fruit d'une observation trop minutieuse. C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à présent.

- Tu as découvert de quoi il souffre ?

- Non, pas exactement. Quoique… d'un certain point de vue, on pourrait dire qu'il souffre d'une sorte de dédoublement de personnalité, s'amuse Eaque.

- Je ne comprends rien quand tu t'exprimes de cette façon, je te l'ai déjà dit…

- Je viens d'apprendre que Saga Gemini a un jumeau, développe le brun en reprenant un ton plus sérieux.

- Pardon ?

- Saga Gemini a un jumeau. Ou plutôt a eu. Et il semblerait qu'il l'ait à nouveau.

- Tu ne peux pas être plus clair ? gronde son aîné.

- Je n'ai pas encore tous les détails. Apparemment Saga avait un frère jumeau qui a été enlevé, puis déclaré mort. Et maintenant, Saga est en train de mener une action en justice pour faire reconnaître un homme comme étant son jumeau perdu. Je t'avoue que c'est encore relativement flou, même pour moi.

- Depuis es-tu au courant ?

- Je viens de l'apprendre.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Ma source est fiable.

- Eaque…

- Sérieusement, Minos, je ne crois pas que le point crucial pour le moment soit de savoir d'où je tire mes informations.

- Certes. Et tu penses que nous pourrions avoir affaire au jumeau ce soir, donc ?

- C'est une possibilité que nous devrions envisager, en tout cas.

- Pourquoi Saga jouerait-il une telle comédie ?

- Je n'en sais rien. A moins que…

- A moins que ?

- Qu'il soit effectivement malade. Il a fait un malaise au réveillon, il a été hospitalisé en mars,… Et cela pourrait expliquer l'absence de Mikael. Si son état s'est dégradé et qu'il ne tient pas à nous le faire savoir, comme personne ne semble se souvenir de l'existence de Kanon – c'est le prénom de son jumeau – il a dû penser qu'il pourrait donner le change. Du reste, si je n'avais été mis au courant pour la procédure en cours, je ne me serais douté de rien, et je crois que personne n'aurait su faire la différence.

Minos réfléchit un instant. L'hypothèse est compliquée, pour ne pas dire tordue, et un plan tel que celui-ci comporte une part importante de risque… Mais si, effectivement, Saga est gravement souffrant, cacher cette information le plus longtemps possible devient capital. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait dans la position de son rival, mais une chose est certaine : il aurait au moins considéré cette option. Il ne doute pas un instant que Saga en ait fait autant. Ni qu'il soit capable de tenter un coup aussi risqué pour peu qu'il ait eu quelques assurances, et la promesse d'un gain important en cas de succès.

- Quelles sont nos options d'après toi ?

- Moi, je vais retourner dehors passer quelques coups de fils pour tâcher d'avoir des confirmations. J'ai un ami qui est avocat spécialisé en affaires familiales, il pourra peut-être se renseigner.

- Je le connais ?

- Phlé ? Non, je ne crois pas. Et puis il va falloir découvrir où est ce cher Saga, s'il n'est pas ici. Mais pour le moment, je pense que tu devrais aller en parler avec Pandore… Et voir avec elle si vous désirez informer aux Solo de cette découverte.

- Quelle est ton opinion ?

- Que nous devrions les mettre au courant, au moins pour l'existence du jumeau. Si nous manœuvrons bien, ou plutôt comme nous manœuvrerons bien, cela pourrait être le coup de pouce dont nous avions besoin pour faire basculer Julian de notre côté, et l'inciter à nous suivre dans notre croisade contre Sanctuary. Si nous lui apportons la preuve que Saga et Camus se moquent de lui, ou si nous arrivons au moins à le faire douter d'eux, alors qu'il considère toujours Saga comme son ami, et qu'il me semble très intéressé, sur un plan éminemment personnel, par son bras droit, il se peut que cela suffise à le décider. Et nous aurons les mains libres pour mener l'offensive selon nos désirs.

Le sourire mauvais qui étire maintenant les lèvres d'Eaque, et la lueur diabolique qui vient illuminer ses yeux améthyste, embrasent la poitrine de Minos. Encore une fois, une fois de plus, son frère démontre sa maîtrise et sa capacité d'adaptation. Quel stratège ! Quel tacticien ! Quel… Et dire qu'il a été aimé de cet homme exceptionnel… Et dire qu'il l'a tenu entre ses bras… Et dire qu'il… Il ne doit pas y penser. L'Empire. Thétis. Saga.

- Je m'en occupe avec Pandore. Contacte Rhadamanthe. Il pourra peut-être trouver quelques informations en faisant des recherches dans nos archives, s'il est toujours au siège.

- Excellente idée. Je n'y avais pas pensé…, rétorque Eaque avec une moue ironique.

- Excuse-moi…

- Ce n'est rien. Je peux te laisser t'en charger, alors ? Tu te débrouilleras sans moi ?

- File, gronde l'aîné.

- Je reviens dès que j'ai du nouveau, sourit le brun.

- Entendu.

Et ils se séparent pour aller chacun remplir leur mission.

* * *

Dehors, Eaque retrouve son frère, à l'écart du passage, caché par une des colonnes qui font le tour du bâtiment. À ses pieds, gisent quelques mégots écrasés. Et dire que cela ne fait qu'une poignée de minutes qu'ils se sont séparés…

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le reconnaître…, fait doucement le brun en s'installant en face de lui. Tout le monde a bien vu que Saga se comporte de façon un peu étrange ce soir, mais de là à imaginer que ce n'est pas lui… Enfin, toi, tu étais au courant pour le jumeau…

- Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'être au courant, lâche le benjamin en allumant une nouvelle cigarette. C'est comme confondre un mauvais bordeaux et un grand bourgogne. Même les bouteilles sont différentes.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? Tant que je n'avais pas revu Kanon, je voulais bien admettre que mes souvenirs de lui étaient faussés par le fait que j'avais noté la similitude, et que c'est toi qui avais raison quand tu disais qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir… mais là… Regarde la vérité en face. Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Non. C'est faux.

- Rhada… ils sont jumeaux, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et il a beau essayé de se faire passer pour lui, et vous êtes trop aveugles pour vous en apercevoir, cela ne change rien ! Ils n'ont rien à voir ! Ses yeux, Eaque ! Comment est-ce que tu peux confondre leurs regards ? Et puis leur façon de se tenir, ce qu'il se dégage de lui… ! Même son visage et son sourire ! Il est tellement plus… vivant ! Plus beau… Plus…

- Tu es toujours amoureux…, accuse le cadet.

- Tu peux parler, crache le blond.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Vous pouvez essayer de vous convaincre tous les deux si ça vous arrange… mais tu l'aimes toujours. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale. Tu gères. Je gère. C'est notre accord et je vais m'y tenir. Mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'as plus de sentiment pour lui, parce que je sais que c'est faux.

- Ne compare mon histoire et la tienne ! s'énerve le brun. Lui et moi, ça a duré quinze ans, ajoute-t-il dans un murmure. J'estime que j'ai des raisons d'éprouver quelques difficultés à… m'adapter. Et c'était autre chose que quelques verres bus ensemble, tu m'excuseras !

- Tu veux quoi ? Que je m'énerve ?

La colère d'Eaque s'évanouit alors que son petit frère aspire une longue bouffée dans l'espoir qu'elle l'aide à se contenir. Il secoue la tête.

- Non. Je veux que tu l'oublies et que tu passes à autre chose…

- Je ne peux pas.

- Et tu ne veux pas, surtout, lui reproche-t-il dans un triste constat.

- Peut-être…, admet Rhadamanthe en haussant les épaules.

- Ecoute, soupire Eaque, je sais que c'est le premier qui a fait plus que… te plaire un peu, mais… il y a plein de mecs qui seraient… ravis d'être avec toi.

- C'est faux. Il y a probablement plein de gens qui seraient ravis d'être avec un Judge, mais certainement pas avec moi.

- Tu as peur qu'ils t'aiment pour ton nom ?

- Même pour mon nom, ils ne m'aimeraient pas… Personne ne peut m'aimer. À part toi et Minos parce que vous êtes mes frères.

- Rhada, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ça.

- De toute façon… je ne veux aimer personne. Je vous ai, tous les deux. C'est tout ce qui compte et cela me suffit.

- Mais tu es amoureux de ce type…, contre le brun.

- C'est pas un type. Il s'appelle Kanon. Kanon Gemini.

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Que voulez-vous répondre à ça… ? Rhadamanthe a l'air si conscient de tout, en cet instant. Conscient du fait qu'il aime une personne. Réelle. Un homme. Avec sa propre identité. Et quelle identité…

- Eaque ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as dit à Minos comment tu as su… ?

- Bien sûr que non. J'ai dit que je ne te mêlerai pas à ça pour le moment, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je lui ai dit que quelqu'un m'avait prévenu pour l'existence du jumeau, et que la substitution pouvait apporter un éclairage nouveau sur quelques zones d'ombre de cette soirée. Je pense que mon seul problème va être de trouver une excuse pour ne pas lui avoir révélé que l'information sur le jumeau venait de toi. Parce que s'il tombe sur Niobé… Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant… ? Minos a le droit de savoir, Rhada. Parce que… Qu'on essaie de l'oublier, qu'on ne fasse pas d'enquête, c'était une chose… mais là… Enfin, il t'a frappé!

- Non. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était… un de ses amis qui voulait le protéger de moi. Kanon n'a jamais levé la main sur moi.

C'est un mensonge. Parce que Kanon l'a frappé. Mais si Eaque l'apprend, Rhadamanthe n'est pas persuadé de pouvoir convaincre son frère de ne rien faire. Il est même pratiquement certain du contraire.

- Si Minos sait que ça vient de moi, poursuit-il, il va me poser des questions.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je sais que je ne pourrai jamais lui mentir et lui faire croire que j'ai simplement vu la différence par un hasard miraculeux. Je finirai par lui dire la vérité et… Je connais Minos et tu le connais aussi bien que moi. Il a encore envie de me venger. Et puis, tu sais bien qu'il n'hésitera pas à se servir du passé de Kanon contre Sanctuary. Et moi je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de… ça contre lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui. Qu'on profite de la situation, d'accord… même si je ne sais pas comment. Mais si vous l'attaquez personnellement, si vous révélez ce qu'il a fait, que vous essayer de le salir ou je ne sais quoi…

- C'est une menace ?

- Oui.

- Euh… Rhada ? Tu es sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux. Je crois que tu as eu un bon aperçu de ce dont je suis capable quand il s'agit de lui. Si quelqu'un fait en sorte de nuire à sa réputation, ou le blesse, c'est moi qui solderai les comptes. C'est suffisamment clair ?

Eaque n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

- Mais enfin tu… Quand tu m'as… enfin… tu étais sous le choc, et après, j'ai cru que tu voulais seulement oublier toute cette histoire…

- Il faut croire que tu as commis une erreur dans ton analyse de la situation.

- Tu serais vraiment prêt à t'attaquer à… nous pour ce type ?

- C'est pas un type ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? rugit le blond.

- Tu l'aimes à ce point… ?

Rhadamanthe pousse un long soupir qui serre le cœur de son frère. Il laisse tomber son mégot et l'écrase de son talon.

- Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais c'est que… Il vient de retrouver sa famille. Il a été seul, privé de son frère, durant presque toute sa vie. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été la mienne sans toi, ni Minos. Et il n'avait pas d'argent. Je sais qu'il a souffert. Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Sa vie… Il ne m'en a pas beaucoup parlé, mais je sais qu'elle a été difficile. Si aujourd'hui, il a la possibilité d'être heureux… S'il veut oublier, s'il veut effacer son passé pour… pouvoir vivre avec ceux qu'il aime… Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien. Promets-moi que tu m'aideras à le protéger. Tu sais comment sont les gens et les médias. S'ils apprennent ce qu'il a fait, ils vont le traîner dans la boue. Il ne mérite pas ça, je t'assure. Et je ne supporterais pas que ça arrive à cause de moi.

Eaque regarde son petit frère qui s'est adossé à une colonne et qui regarde la rue, de l'autre côté de la bande de verdure. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si Rhadamanthe avait été enlevé comme Kanon, il aurait échappé à son père... Mais le problème n'est pas là. Le problème est que son frère est profondément attaché à ce Kanon. Avec la capacité du blond à se sacrifier pour ceux qui comptent pour lui… autant éviter de lui imposer de choisir entre l'homme qu'il aime et ses frères. Il ne se remettrait probablement pas d'un dilemme tel que celui-là, même s'il semble d'ores et déjà avoir décidé d'une position théorique – que le brun aimerait assez voir changer lors d'un éventuel passage à la pratique, d'ailleurs.

- Je ne peux qu'essayer de le protéger de Minos. Et te promettre de ne rien faire contre lui moi-même. Pour le reste…

- Je ne te demande rien de plus, Eaque. Ou peut-être quelques conseils, le cas échéant, si un journaliste s'intéresse de trop près à lui… Et puis si quelqu'un dévoile son passé, reprend le blond d'une voix un peu plus assurée, il risque de remonter jusqu'à moi. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon pour l'Empire que j'apparaisse dans les pages people des magazines. Ou même dans leurs pages tout court, d'ailleurs.

Le cadet des Judge n'est pas dupe. Ce dernier argument n'est là que pour tenter d'étayer la demande de Rhadamanthe avec des éléments moins… subjectifs que ses sentiments pour Kanon. Mais son petit frère a raison : il ne serait pas bon de voir sa vie privée étalée dans les journaux. Pas pour l'Empire – la sienne y figure bien sans que cela ne pose de problèmes majeurs – mais pour le blond. Il le vivrait probablement très mal. Eaque prend une grande respiration et se met à sourire.

- C'est une chance que nous ayons décidé de nous attaquer à Sanctuary. La partie promettait d'être amusante mais je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais mené le jeu avec toute la détermination nécessaire... Aider les Solo me pose encore quelques petits problèmes moraux et puis j'aime bien Saga… Mais maintenant…

- Maintenant quoi ?

- Je te promets de ne pas attaquer Kanon directement. Mais j'espère pour lui qu'il n'a pas fait trop de plans concernant l'entreprise familiale. Et en plus, tu ne peux même pas m'en empêcher…

- Je ne comptais pas le faire. Sanctuary est une menace pour l'Empire, c'est un fait et rien n'a changé de ce point de vue. Tant que l'affrontement reste sur le terrain professionnel, ou du moins que vous ne causez pas de tort direct à Kanon, vous pourrez compter sur moi.

- Vraiment ?

Rhadamanthe ne répond rien. Il s'allume une nouvelle cigarette et regarde, comme à son habitude, la fumée s'élever dans l'air du soir. Cela l'apaise toujours. Comme s'il s'offrait une parenthèse, hors du temps.

- Tu sais, parfois, le soir en m'endormant, je rêvais que, dans des années, je le retrouvais par hasard et que suffisamment de temps avait passé pour qu'il ait oublié, au moins un peu. Et puis, je comprenais qu'il avait besoin d'argent alors je lui en proposais, sans vraiment d'autre arrière-pensée que de l'aider et de m'excuser pour avoir osé faire ce que j'ai fait. Au début, il refusait et puis il finissait par accepter mon aide. Il acceptait qu'on se revoie pour me remercier. On passait une merveilleuse soirée ensemble… Et tout recommençait. Comme avant. Exactement comme avant. Et à la fin… il acceptait même de… me laisser le…

Rhadamanthe ne finit pas sa phrase. Il prend une grande respiration.

- Je savais bien que c'était irréaliste mais je n'arrivais pas à me raisonner. Ce sera plus simple, dorénavant. Beaucoup plus simple.

- Rhada… je suis désolé…

- Non. C'est moi… Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure à propos de toi et… Je m'excuse, Eaque. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, tu as raison. Je tiens encore à lui… c'est une évidence. Et peut-être que je tiendrai toujours à lui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne parviendrons pas à être heureux sans eux. Juste que ça risque d'être un tout petit peu plus compliqué que ce que j'avais espéré. Mais nous ne sommes pas pressés. Il n'y a pas le feu au lac… Il n'y aura jamais le feu au lac, Rhada. Alors… tu es toujours avec moi ?

- Toujours.

* * *

- Nous partons. Tout de suite.

Gabriel s'est exprimé d'une voix calme mais la décision est clairement irrévocable.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? s'inquiète Kanon. J'ai peut-être fait quelques erreurs, mais… ça c'est plutôt bien passé non ?

- Ce n'est pas toi, Kanon. Tu t'en es parfaitement sorti. Mais l'ambiance a radicalement changé chez nos… ennemis. Il y a dix minutes, environ, Eaque est arrivé pour discuter avec Minos. Ils ont échangé quelques mots, Eaque est reparti, Minos est allé voir sa tante et maintenant, ils discutent avec les Solo. Et je n'aime pas du tout le regard que vient de nous lancer Julian.

- Tu penses qu'ils savent ?

- Dans le meilleur des cas, ils se doutent de quelque chose.

- Je… l'ai vu une fois, de loin… Eaque, je veux dire… J'ai complètement oublié de vous le dire…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait reconnu, rassure-toi. Il ne se serait pas comporté de cette façon avec toi si tel avait été le cas. Eaque est un joueur : il n'aurait pas pu résister à l'idée nous faire comprendre qu'il avait découvert notre secret, à travers quelques allusions sensément subtiles, ne serait-ce que pour voir nos réactions et confirmer ou non ses soupçons. Non, je pense que… quelqu'un d'extérieur l'a prévenu. Mais avec la pléthore de ses connaissances, je ne sais pas encore qui cela peut être.

- Que fait-on ?

- Nous partons. Toi et Angelo, vous allez dehors, pour te faire prendre l'air. Je vais prévenir Julian que tu as eu un léger malaise et que nous allons devoir nous retirer… En partant maintenant, je dois pouvoir encore insinuer le doute dans leur esprit sur la fiabilité de leur informateur. Plus tard, nous risquerions de donner l'impression de fuir. Là, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient réalisé que j'ai noté leurs allées et venues. Appuie-toi sur moi… Vous sortez, vous faites appeler la voiture et je vous retrouve dehors.

- Entendu.

Kanon simule un léger vertige et aussitôt, Gabriel vient passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

- Angelo ? appelle doucement Kanon.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète aussitôt le garde-du-corps en se rapprochant et en offrant son bras à Kanon.

Kanon prend appui sur lui. Et Gabriel en profite pour s'éloigner.

- Plan B, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Évacuation d'urgence. Décision de Gabriel. Emmène-moi dehors.

- Ok.

Angelo l'emmène à l'extérieur et le fait asseoir sur les marches. Il reste quelques instants auprès de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il va bien, et repart à l'accueil pour leur demander de faire venir la voiture. Kanon soupire et laisse son regard errer sur la petite esplanade devant lui. Lorsque tout sera fini, que le jardin sera en place il y a des chances pour que cette entrée soit splendide, avec les colonnades… Tiens, il y a des gens dehors, un peu plus loin, caché dans l'ombre… un couple qui aurait déserté la soirée ? Non… des fumeurs venus en griller une. Il voit la fumée s'élever de derrière le pilier. Il fumerait bien lui aussi, mais il devra attendre d'être rentré, ou en tout cas suffisamment éloigné d'ici pour que personne ne le voit. Donc l'appartement. Gabriel accepte qu'il fume dans sa chambre, pour peu qu'il ouvre les fenêtres et fasse brûler des bougies anti-tabac choisies par ses soins. Bio, hein, évidemment…

Son attention se reporte vers le duo. Il fronce les sourcils. Le brun… Ce costume… Eaque Judge ? Son interlocuteur serait… son informateur ? Kanon se lève lentement, dans l'espoir de trouver un meilleur angle pour apercevoir l'autre. Avec une bonne description, Gabriel pourra peut-être trouver de qui il s'agit. Il se fige dès lors qu'il aperçoit la chevelure blonde.

Rhadamanthe regarde son frère dont le visage s'est refermé. Il se retourne vers ce qui semble capter son attention. Et il le voit, à quelques mètres de lui. Son loup. Non, ce n'est plus son loup. A présent, il s'appelle Kanon Gemini. Même à cette distance, il sent l'appel de l'océan. Mais il ne veut pas plonger. Il ne doit pas plonger. Il ne faut pas qu'il… plonge. Alors il se retranche dans sa tour d'ivoire, derrière les épais murs qui l'ont toujours protégé. Il serre les dents. Il sent la main d'Eaque venir se poser sur son épaule.

- Viens. Allons un peu plus loin. Si on reste là plus longtemps, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister et je vais aller lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

Rhadamanthe regarde son frère. Il voit qu'il dit vrai et qu'il ne se retient que par amour et loyauté envers lui. Il jette sa cigarette et suit Eaque, un peu plus loin, en regardant une dernière fois Kanon par-dessus son épaule. Kanon qui est devenu blême. Kanon qui s'assoit. Kanon qui ne réagit pratiquement pas quand Angelo revient.

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans l'appartement, Kanon va immédiatement s'installer dans un fauteuil à côté de la baie vitrée. Il n'a pratiquement pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils ont quitté la réception. Il n'a salué Angelo que du bout des lèvres quand ils l'ont déposé chez Saga. Le garde-du-corps s'en est inquiété, mais Gabriel l'a assuré qu'il allait s'occuper de Kanon avec l'aide de Milo et qu'il le tiendrait au courant. L'ancien policier a alors accepté de descendre… et le cadet des Gemini a semblé se refermer encore davantage sur lui-même. Dans son fauteuil, il ôte ses chaussures, ramène ses jambes contre son torse et colle sa tête entre ses genoux. Gabriel le regarde sans comprendre véritablement la raison de son comportement. Il prend les chaussures et va les ranger dans l'entrée. Au moment, où il revient auprès du frère de Saga, Milo sort de sa chambre, occupé à démêler ses cheveux avec un peigne, les cheveux dominant visiblement, et très largement, le match.

- Vous rentrez déjà ?

- Oui, répond le propriétaire des lieux.

- Alors ? Comment c'était ?

- Apparemment, quelqu'un a compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Saga et a averti tout le monde de l'échange. Nous sommes partis avant d'être amenés de découvrir notre jeu officiellement. Pour le moment, ils ne peuvent avoir que des soupçons. Nous discuterons avec Saga demain pour décider de la manière dont nous gérerons cela.

- Vous savez qui c'est ? Celui qui a mis le doigt dessus, je veux dire…

- Une relation d'Eaque Judge, à mon avis, répond Gabriel. Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, Kanon. Tu as très bien géré la situation. Je te l'ai dit, tu as été parfait.

Milo regarde tour à tour Kanon et Gabriel.

- Si Gab' le dit c'est que c'est vrai, Kanon. Tu dois pas t'en vouloir, fait-il en s'approchant de son ami. On savait tous que c'était risqué comme plan… Je vous l'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée… Allez ! Arrête de bouder... Tu viens à l'Oblivion. Je t'embarque. Shina te remplacera comme prévu, on s'amusera, ça te changera les idées et…

Il vient d'accrocher les yeux de Kanon. Un regard perdu. Aussitôt, le cœur de Milo se serre.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…, demande tout bas le DJ, en lui prenant les mains.

- Il était là, murmure son meilleur ami.

Milo ouvre de grands yeux. Cette petite voix… cette façon avec laquelle Kanon a prononcé ce « il »... Il sait parfaitement de qui il s'agit. Il serre les dents, baisse la tête un instant, pour tenter de se calmer, puis la relève vers Kanon.

- Tu es sûr ?

Kanon hoche la tête.

- Je l'ai vu. C'est lui qui… m'a reconnu, j'en suis persuadé. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux, Milo, tu comprends… ? C'était… Même Ayoros a hésité un instant quand il m'a vu comme ça, alors que je me suis changé dans la salle de bains et qu'il était dans la chambre avec Saga... Et les autres, les invités… il y en a bien qui se doutaient qu'un truc n'allait pas mais ils devaient se dire qu'ils se faisaient des idées, parce que ils finissaient toujours par se détendre… Alors que lui… Lui… Dans son regard, il… n'y avait pas le moindre petit doute… Comme s'il n'envisageait pas une seconde que je sois mon frère… C'est lui qui les a prévenus, j'en suis sûr…

- Et ça t'embête ?

- Oui… Non… Enfin si… Pour Saga. Ça va compliquer les choses, je le sens…

Il va chercher sa médaille, sous son pull. Saga… Il la lâche. Il soupire. Il serre la main de Milo.

- Pour Saga, d'accord…, répète doucement le DJ. Mais et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- Je ne sais pas… je… Il a maigri et il avait l'air fatigué… et puis… il fume… Il fumait pas avant… Il voulait mais il n'avait jamais osé… Je… je sais pas, Milo… je sais pas…

Kanon enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans ses genoux. Le DJ pousse un très long soupir.

- Pouvez- vous m'expliquer ? demande Gabriel.

Milo lui lance un regard noir.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas que sa route croise celle de Rhadamanthe Judge… !

- De quoi parles-tu ? Rhadamanthe n'était pas là…

- Si ! Si, il était là ! Et voilà le résultat !

- Mais enfin, Milo, je t'assure que non. Je ne me serais jamais permis…

- Il était là, murmure Kanon. Je l'ai vu. Quand on est sorti avec Angelo. Il est allé prévenir pour la voiture, je suis resté seul un moment... Il était là, avec son frère. Avec Eaque. Ils sont partis avant qu'Angelo revienne et que tu arrives.

Son frère. Eaque. S'il avait été avec Minos… Minos est son grand-frère. Mais est-ce que Gabriel connait cette différence que fait sa statue ? Milo serre les poings tandis que Kanon replonge en position fœtale.

- Je vais appeler l'Oblivion pour leur dire que je peux pas y aller. J'avais prévu deux autres DJ, ils se débrouilleront. Au pire, Shina fera une annonce et passera un enregistrement d'un set, je suis sûr que les gens comprendront. C'est l'histoire de trois coups de fils et, comme ça, je reste avec toi ce soir.

- Non ! proteste Kanon. Je veux pas que… tu t'en fasses. Et puis Gabriel est là. Je serai pas seul. T'inquiète pas. Ça va aller…

- Mon œil.

- Je t'assure…

- Ok. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute. Dis-moi que tu vas bien et que tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui.

-…

- C'est quand tu veux, Kanon.

- Je ne ressens... plus rien pour lui.

- Tu mens.

- Tu m'as dit de le dire, je l'ai dit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Je veux que tu expliques à Gab' pourquoi tu es dans cet état, assène Milo qui contient tant bien que mal sa rage en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche. Je vais nous faire un café.

Il quitte le salon et part vers la cuisine, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

- Je suis désolé, murmure Kanon. C'est à cause de moi s'il est en colère… C'est… parce qu'il lui en veut.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, fait Gabriel en venant s'installer non loin de lui, sur un pouf. Mais il a refusé de m'expliquer pourquoi.

Kanon pousse un long soupir.

- On est… presque sorti ensemble, lui et moi, pendant un moment. Je savais pas qui il était à l'époque.

- Toi et… Rhadamanthe Judge ? fait Gabriel en relevant un sourcil.

S'il s'attendait à ça…

- Ouais, confirme Kanon. On se voyait… une fois par semaine, au bar d'un... Enfin dans un bar. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous mais c'était comme si… Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on n'a jamais couché ensemble. On s'est jamais embrassé ou quoique ce soit. Si on s'est touché cinq fois la main, l'épaule ou le bras, c'est bien le bout du monde. Mais c'était… bien. C'était vraiment bien. On buvait un verre. On discutait. De tout. De rien. De scotch. De chevaux… J'avais l'impression que plus rien n'existait en dehors de lui. En dehors de ses yeux. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà pris le temps de regarder ses yeux…

A cette simple évocation, il sent son cœur se serrer. Ce qu'il donnerait pour retrouver ces instants… pour que l'abîme accepte à nouveau de l'engloutir… Pour voir disparaître le mur qu'il a dressé entre eux. Il pousse un long soupir. Il regarde Gabriel espérant lui faire comprendre son désir de ne pas s'étendre sur ses souvenirs.

- C'était avant que tu ne sortes avec Ayoros ?

Kanon se mord les lèvres.

- Non. C'était… en même temps. J'ai jamais été vraiment amoureux d'Ayo, tu sais… Enfin, je l'aime bien, c'est un ami évidemment mais… Et puis, je sortais pas vraiment avec lui… Enfin avec Rhadamanthe, je veux dire.

Kanon soupire encore. Il a vraiment l'impression de s'enfoncer…

- Quand on a rompu avec Ayo… je me suis dit que peut-être… enfin j'ai cru qu'on pourrait éventuellement… Mais lui et moi, ça s'est mal terminé. Il a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait mal et je suis parti. Je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir. J'ai eu deux semaines assez difficiles avant… que tu nous trouves. Milo lui en veut pour ça. Il lui a pratiquement cassé la figure… une heure avant que tu débarques chez nous. C'est pour ça qu'il a cru que tu bossais pour lui… et qu'il était en colère…

- C'est pour cela que Rhadamanthe est allé voir Ayoros ? Pour avoir ton adresse ? Parce qu'il t'avait vu avec lui, que tu avais coupé les ponts et qu'il cherchait ?

Kanon hoche la tête.

- Ayo… savait que j'avais un faible pour Rhadamanthe alors… comme il n'était pas au courant que… enfin…

Mensonge… Mais ils n'ont pas le choix. À moins de tout révéler et, encore une fois, ce n'est pas possible. Il va falloir qu'il discute avec Ayoros pour mettre au point une version commune. Ce que c'est pénible et compliqué de devoir mentir.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu mettes un terme à votre relation ?

- Il s'est passé qu'il y a des gens qui croient que tout s'achète, crache Milo.

Il est revenu de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel trônent trois mugs. Un thé avec un nuage de lait pour Gabriel, un café noir pour Kanon et le sien, plein de sucre et de caféine.

- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça…, fait Kanon tout bas.

Le DJ lève les yeux au ciel, tandis que Gabriel ne semble pas comprendre.

- Il m'a proposé de l'argent, avoue Kanon.

- Il t'a proposé de l'argent pour ?

- Coucher avec moi…. Quoi d'autre ? À une époque de ma vie, j'aurais probablement accepté. C'est même sûr. Enfin, tu sais ce que j'ai fait… Si je l'avais rencontré à cette époque, j'aurais certainement pas hésité. Pas une seconde. J'avais tellement envie de lui. J'avais tellement envie… d'être avec lui. J'étais complètement dingue de lui, pour être tout à fait honnête. Et j'ai fait la connerie de rêver que… que lui aussi, il éprouvait quelque chose de ce genre. Alors quand il m'a proposé… Et puis j'avais promis à Milo d'arrêter les bêtises. Enfin, j'aurais dû réfléchir deux secondes et me rendre compte qu'il était trop bien pour moi… trop bien pour que je l'intéresse vraiment. Ça m'aurait évité de…

- Arrête ! Il n'est pas trop bien pour toi ! C'est toi qui es trop bien pour lui ! Ce type est une pourriture ! Une ordure ! Un monstre qui n'a aucun sentiment et qui ne pense qu'avec son fric !

- Milo…

- C'est la vérité, Kanon !

- Peut-être… mais il m'a reconnu.

- Et quelque part, ça te rend heureux…, constate le DJ, le cœur lourd.

Kanon hoche la tête et se remet en boule. Oui. Ça le rend heureux. Et c'est bien ce qui lui fait mal.

Il s'en veut. Malgré tous ses efforts et ceux de Milo… il éprouve encore quelque chose... Non. Inutile de se voiler la face. La vérité, ce n'est pas qu'il éprouve encore quelque chose… La vérité, c'est que ses sentiments n'ont pas changé d'un iota. Il pensait qu'il avait dépassé tout ça mais le temps s'est arrêté au moment où il l'a vu. Quand leurs yeux se sont croisés… Son cœur, il a cru qu'il avait cessé de battre ou bien qu'il allait exploser. Et maintenant, il n'arrive à pas sortir son visage de son esprit. Alors il faut bien qu'il admette que Rhadamanthe lui fait toujours autant d'effet. Et puis, s'il l'a reconnu aussi facilement... Kanon prend une grande inspiration, pousse un long soupir et laisse son regard se perdre dehors. Il voudrait se vider la tête. Mais au lieu de ça, il sent sa gorge se nouer et sa poitrine se gonfler sous l'effet conjugué d'une immense joie et d'une douleur tout aussi grande. Parce qu'il est à présent certain, au plus profond de lui, que sa statue ne l'a jamais confondu avec son frère. Que, par une sorte de miracle, il les distingue exactement. Que c'était lui… et pas Saga… Que…

C'est atroce de continuer à réfléchir. De se dire que, peut-être, Ayoros a raison. Que Rhadamanthe… avait peut-être des sentiments… Que sa statue tenait à lui… Mais pourquoi… ? Pourquoi s'être comporté ainsi alors ? De toute façon, il est trop tard maintenant. Il l'a lu dans les yeux dorés. Le mur. Les remparts qui entourent désormais l'abîme, du haut desquels le regardait sa statue avec sur le visage un mélange de… de la colère peut-être. Il ne sait pas trop. Ce qu'il sait, en revanche, c'est que quoiqu'il ait pu y avoir entre eux… quoique sa statue ait pu ressentir… c'est envolé maintenant. Disparu. Détruit. Comment lui en vouloir ? Kanon l'a frappé… Ils l'ont jeté de l'appartement, balancé dehors. Littéralement. Sa statue le suppliait et… il l'a frappé. Il a frappé sa statue. Sa statue avait fait des recherches pour le revoir, avait mené une enquête pour qu'ils aient une chance de s'expliquer, il avait fini par trouver son adresse… il lui a dit qu'il voulait tout effacer et tout recommencer… et Kanon l'a frappé. Après avoir refusé de l'écouter. Et maintenant… il y a le mur. Et maintenant, il s'appelle Kanon Gemini et sa statue s'appelle Rhadamanthe Judge. Même sans la rivalité entre l'Empire et Sanctuary, il oserait à peine espérer que les choses puissent s'arranger… alors là…

- Gabriel ? demande-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais éviter d'en parler à Saga ou aux autres ? Je tiens pas vraiment à ce que ça s'ébruite… Enfin, je veux dire que… j'ai pas tellement envie que tout le monde me regarde en se demandant ce que j'ai pu lui trouver…

Et ce qu'il lui trouve encore, d'ailleurs. Parce que même au milieu de ce dédain et malgré ses traits tirés… sa statue reste sa statue. Sublime. Noble. Merveilleuse. Envoûtante.… Indéfinissable mais tellement… lui. Il sait ce que tout le monde pense de Rhadamanthe. Ils ont largement eu le temps de lui en parler en long, en large et en travers, de ce type asocial, sans cœur, de cette violence qu'ils sentent tous en lui, que ce soit dans son indifférence ou dans ses rares accès de fureur… Le croque-mort… C'est comme ça qu'ils ont surnommé sa statue. Kanon n'a pas envie d'avoir à se justifier. Il n'a pas envie d'argumenter, de devoir raconter encore ces instants qu'ils ont passés ensemble… Il aimerait bien lui rendre justice, leur faire comprendre que… sa statue n'est pas… insensible ou hautaine, mais il n'est pas en état de se battre, là… et puis… Il a juste envie qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Je ne mentirai pas à Saga, fait le bras droit de son frère en reposant sa tasse de thé sur le plateau. Mais je ne lui en parlerai pas si ce n'est pas nécessaire. C'est du reste ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent.

- C'est vrai. Merci…

- Mais si Rhadamanthe t'a proposé de l'argent, nous devons envisager la possibilité qu'il soit au courant pour ton passé. Nous allons devoir également trouver une parade.

Kanon pousse un soupir et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Ce n'est pas une possibilité. Rhadamanthe sait. Rhadamanthe est parfaitement au courant… Il ne reste qu'à espérer qu'il ait plus envie de protéger sa vie privée que de nuire à la réputation du type qui l'a frappé… Kanon laisse son regard errer par-delà la baie vitrée. Dehors, il fait nuit. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais il trouve ça bien.


	35. Mardi 16 Mai

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Lors de la soirée des Solo, où Kanon faisait plutôt bien illusion dans le rôle de Saga (une réminiscence des pouvoirs de grand pope du frangin issus d'un univers alternatif dont ils ne connaissent pas l'existence ? je reconnais que c'est tordu comme hypothèse et un peu facile comme excuse), Rhada a reconnu son loup. Eaque et Gabriel ont fait de leur mieux pour s'adapter à la vitesse de la lumière. Kanon a croisé le regard de sa statue. Et ce simple échange, qui n'est pas du tout du goût de Milo, l'a amené à se poser quelques questions et à envisager certaines possibilités… qui sont davantage sources de regrets que d'espoir._

_NdA__ : Merci à tout le monde pour votre soutien, comme d'hab', et pour l'intérêt que vous témoignez à NWS. Et je voulais faire un communiqué officiel : mais arrêtez de dire que je n'aime pas Saga ! C'est… pas vrai… ! Bon, ok, je préfère Kanon (et il n'y a pas photo, je le reconnais) mais j'ai rien contre Saga… enfin pas trop, quoi… Je l'aime bien, je vous assure… Sinon, plus sérieusement, je suis de mariage dans 15 jours. Ça ne posera pas de problème pour l'écriture, mais il se peut que le chapitre du premier week-end de Juin soit publié le Lundi suivant (le 8 donc), en fonction de mon horaire de retour, que je ne connais pas. Toutes mes confuses._

_Tàri :__ j'ai oublié de te répondre la semaine dernière… j'en suis désolée. Effectivement le 33 faisait un peu le tour de tout le monde et une sorte de point de la situation avant le 34. Bon, on y apprenait des choses aussi, mais l'idée était bien ce passage en revue qui me semblait utile et nécessaire, avant la soirée que tout le monde attendait. Je suis contente. De vous avoir (un peu) surpris(es). Comme je l'ai dit et répété, créer des surprises, ça n'a jamais été mon but mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis parfaitement consciente du fait que le suspens est aussi un élément de l'intérêt du lecteur et que quand on sait exactement tout ce qui va arriver, c'est moins drôle. Pour le moment, il semble que je parvienne à tenir de front la cohérence et un peu de cette surprise… je croise les doigts pour que ça dure._

_Titi :__ ta review était pour le chapitre 32 mais comme j'ai la flemme, as usual, d'éditer… Les choses bougent quand même, même si, je le reconnais, les persos s'adaptent plus qu'ils n'agissent… Me vexer, ça doit être complètement possible mais pour l'instant, je pense pas qu'un commentaire puisse me faire arrêter… Vous allez encore souffrir… Arf non ! Après on va croire que je suis sadique… Sincèrement, je ne le suis pas, c'est juste que c'est plus intéressant comme ça… Enfin, je crois. _

_Voilà maintenant le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Champs Elysées

- Rhada ?

Le blond relève les yeux vers la porte de son bureau. Eaque se tient sur le seuil, la main sur la poignée, et le regarde, dans son pantalon orange et son pull multicolore. Il met décidément beaucoup de couleur dans ses tenues, ces derniers temps. Plus encore que d'habitude. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

- Tu viens ?

- Non, lui répond le benjamin en replongeant la tête dans son dossier qu'il parcourt son stylo plume à la main.

- Pardon ?

- Non, je ne viens pas, déclare Rhadamanthe en continuant à modifier le document. Mais je vous ai fait un rapport préliminaire sur les positions financières actuelles de Sanctuary. La synthèse devrait vous suffire, pour le moment. Elle court sur les cinq premières pages. Tu n'auras qu'à m'indiquer les points sur lesquels je devrai vous apporter des précisions en priorité. Gordon s'est chargé de vous les sortir sur papier.

Il indique distraitement une pile de petits dossiers sur une console près de la porte mais le brun ne leur porte pas la moindre attention et reste concentré sur son petit frère, assis à son bureau.

- Rhada… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à cette réunion, c'est tout. Et vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. De plus, j'ai du travail, comme tu le vois. Je dois vérifier ces contre-propositions avant que nous puissions les envoyer. Inutile de prendre de risque avec une clause qui nous serait défavorable et que nous aurions laissé passer.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne veux pas venir…

- En effet. La réunion d'hier m'a suffi.

Le brun grimace à ce souvenir et à celui de la soirée qui a suivi.

- Rhada… Il faut…

- Arrête. Pas maintenant. Tu vas te mettre en retard. On en reparlera ce soir, si tu veux.

- Parce que tu voudrais en reparler, toi ? Vraiment ?

- Non, reconnait le blond. Mais je veux encore moins aller là-bas. J'ai pratiquement réussi à me contenir hier, mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais à nouveau me taire. Et pourtant je veux me taire. Alors…

- J'ai compris. Je trouverai une excuse pour justifier de ton absence. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous en aurons, ajoute-t-il après une courte pause. Tu m'attends pour rentrer, hein…

Rhadamanthe ne prend pas la peine de répondre : ils sont venus ensemble ce matin, évidemment qu'il ne va pas laisser son frère rentrer au Manoir en taxi ou l'obliger à appeler Harmakhis pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Eaque sourit et récupère les rapports. Il sort de la pièce et referme doucement la porte. Durant quelques instants, Rhadamanthe continue ses anotations, mais bientôt, son stylo arrête sa course et il pousse un profond soupir. Il se lève et va jusqu'au minibar. Ce n'est pas lui qui a tenu à ce qu'il y en ait un dans son bureau. Mais il doit reconnaître que c'est pratique. Lorsqu'il a soif, il n'a pas à se déplacer, ni à déranger Gordon. Il apprécie Gordon. Gordon est compétent. Gordon est efficace. Gordon est discret. Gordon ne pose jamais de questions. Gordon lui évite autant que possible le contact avec le reste du personnel, filtrant toutes les demandes, tous les appels. Gordon… que les autres employés de l'Empire appellent l'assistant funéraire, sans que cela ne semble lui poser de problème. Gordon… qui lui a fait un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Son stylo-plume, justement, qu'il a découvert emballé sur son bureau le 30 Octobre dernier. Et un mois et demi plus tard, Rhadamanthe lui offrait une lampe de bureau et un nouveau fauteuil. Ou plus exactement, Gordon les a trouvés changés au matin du 18 Décembre. Ils ne se sont pas remerciés. Ils ne sont pas devenus amis. Ils ne se parlent pas plus maintenant qu'auparavant. Ils ne savent rien l'un de l'autre en dehors de leur activité professionnelle. Cela n'a strictement rien changé entre eux. Et c'est très bien comme cela.

Il sort une bouteille, se sert un verre de rhum. Il n'aime pas vraiment le rhum. Mais il ne peut plus boire de scotch. Et comme il ne fume pas dans son bureau, il faut bien qu'il trouve un autre spiritueux pour justifier les pauses que son esprit réclame… Il a essayé la vodka-martini, mais il s'agit de la boisson de Minos. Eaque lui a proposé quelques cocktails, mais aucun n'a trouvé grâce à ses yeux : contrairement à son frère, c'est pur qu'il préfère l'alcool. Alors il fait des tentatives… La vodka, le gin, et maintenant le rhum… Pour le moment, rien ne le satisfait. Il soupire. Tout serait plus simple s'il arrivait à boire à nouveau du whisky. Mais il en est incapable. Il va jusqu'à la fenêtre. Comme toujours, il y a foule sur les Champs. Les bureaux de ses frères donnent sur la cour intérieure. Il n'y a que le sien qui donne sur la rue. Minos a investi celui de son père, Eaque a pris celui de leur aîné… et Rhadamanthe a gardé le sien. Celui qu'il a choisi après son diplôme universitaire, quand il a intégré Judge Inc. prenant la direction du département juridique et financier. Celui qu'il a choisi parce qu'il était juste en face de celui de son grand-frère.

Une gorgée d'alcool. Il ferme les yeux et sa main se crispe autour du verre. S'il en avait le courage, il tenterait de le faire éclater. S'il en avait le courage, s'il avait l'audace d'affronter ensuite le regard d'Eaque et celui de Minos, il le laisserait exploser, il laisserait les débris se planter dans sa main, et le sang couler... Peut-être pour mettre une barrière supplémentaire entre lui et le monde. Ce monde où le mensonge est un dogme, un paradigme, un axiome. Ce monde où, décidément, il n'est pas à sa place.

Hier, Sanctuary s'est fendu d'un communiqué à propos de l'état de santé de Saga Gemini. Pour annoncer qu'il a été hospitalisé pour subir quelques examens et qu'il regrette le départ précipité de mercredi. Pas en ces termes exactement, bien sûr, mais… A les lire, c'était lui à cette soirée. Et maintenant, Rhadamanthe doit écouter ses frères, des membres du conseil d'administration et les quelques collaborateurs qui leur sont proches, débattre pour savoir s'il s'agissait effectivement de Saga, ou si Kanon a pris sa place. Eaque sait bien que ce n'était pas Saga, mais le brun se tait pour protéger le blond. Il ne dit rien quand il les entend conclure que ça n'a guère d'importance, que c'était probablement Saga, oui, si l'on se fie à ce que Niobé a découvert après une rapide enquête auprès du personnel de Saint-François... et que son hypothèse, émise sur le coup de la surprise, n'était effectivement qu'une hypothèse. Par chance, le fait qu'il ait été le premier à envisager que Saga souffre d'un problème grave lui a permis de conserver la majeure partie de son crédit. Heureusement. Heureusement que la réputation d'Eaque n'a pas eu à en souffrir… Rhadamanthe n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait fait dans le cas contraire.

Une nouvelle gorgée de rhum. Si quelqu'un s'attaque à Kanon, il le défendra. Sur ce point, il n'a pas menti à son frère. Il se sent prêt oui, à se dresser même contre lui et Minos, pour protéger son loup. Parce qu'il ne veut pas lui causer de tort. Kanon lui a offert quelques mois de bonheur. Leurs rendez-vous à l'Olympe et leur dîner à l'Yggdrasil ont leur place parmi les plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie. Même si tout n'était qu'une illusion, il est infiniment reconnaissant à Kanon de l'avoir laissé… rêver un peu. Même si le retour à la réalité a été douloureux, son loup a eu la bonté de… l'accepter et de l'autoriser à profiter de sa compagnie. Alors maintenant, s'il peut, à son tour, lui rendre un peu de ce qu'il lui doit, s'il peut participer à son bonheur ou au moins ne pas le gâcher… c'est bien la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire.

Mais là, personne ne s'est attaqué à Kanon. Là, c'est Saga qui a commencé. Rhadamanthe se sent stupide. Profondément stupide. Il n'a pas imaginé, à aucun moment, que l'attaque puisse venir des Gemini. Qu'il pourrait se retrouver à devoir faire un choix entre Kanon et ses frères. Pas dans ce sens-là, en tout cas. En fait, il n'a pas imaginé que Sanctuary puisse mentir. Il a imaginé qu'ils ne diraient rien. Ou qu'ils diraient la vérité. Mais pas qu'ils oseraient soutenir que c'était Saga. Et pourtant, c'est la position officielle. Elle lui parait tellement absurde… Comment peuvent-ils oser… ? Comment ont-ils pu oser ? Décidément, il n'est pas doué pour la prospective.

La fin de la semaine, il l'a passée à penser à Kanon. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Mais ce costume était affreux. Ils se sont disputés avec Eaque à ce propos, ce week-end. Enfin un peu. Eaque a essayé de lui faire admettre que, non, la maison Versace ne coupait pas ses vêtements n'importe comment et que, s'il voulait bien admettre que Rhadamanthe n'avait pas cette vision-là de Kanon, le blond ne pouvait pas ne pas admettre que le second Gemini avait été particulièrement élégant à cette soirée. Rhadamanthe s'est évertué à lui faire comprendre que le problème n'était pas là. Que le problème était que ce costume ne lui allait pas, ne lui… correspondait pas. Que c'était comme si, lui, Eaque, se mettait à porter régulièrement autre chose que du Gaultier. Que Kanon pouvait être encore plus magnifique. Parce qu'à choisir entre cette tenue et celle qu'il portait pour leur dîner, Rhadamanthe n'hésiterait pas. Enfin, pour peu que ce choix le regarde, évidemment. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était à l'Yggdrasil que Kanon était le plus beau, le blond en est persuadé. Dans ce jean noir, dans ce pull gris, dans cette chemise blanche, avec cet air un peu négligé… là, il se ressemblait vraiment. Et Rhadamanthe a compris alors que son loup risque de changer. Que les bergers et les chiens vont tout entreprendre pour le faire entrer dans le rang. Alors il espère. Il espère qu'ils n'y arriveront pas. Qu'ils ne détruiront pas ce qui fait sa beauté et sa grandeur. Il espère qu'il saura leur résister. Et puis… il a un ange qui est sensé le protéger, n'est-ce-pas ?

Mais si Milo n'y parvient pas ? Mais si Saga parvient à le domestiquer ? Est-ce que Kanon perdra cet éclat unique ? Est-ce que les tempêtes dans ses yeux finiront par se calmer et l'océan orageux par se changer en mer d'huile ? Est-ce que les traces des batailles finiront par s'effacer de son visage pour le laisser lisse et fade ? Est-ce que Kanon renoncera à la liberté pour son frère ? Cette seule pensée met le blond au supplice. Alors il espère, du plus profond de son âme, que Kanon restera… un loup et un ange. Parce que sinon… Ce sinon, il vient d'Eaque. Ce sinon, il vient d'hier soir. Ce sinon, il vient de leur discussion. Ce sinon, ça a été le sujet de leur dispute.

Eaque et lui parlaient à mots couverts de cette peur qu'a Rhadamanthe de voir le Kanon qu'il connait disparaître au profit d'un double de Saga Gemini. C'est alors que le brun a émis une suggestion odieuse. Odieuse au point que Rhadamanthe a dû sortir de la salle de billard pour ne pas frapper son frère. Il lui a fallu près de deux heures pour se calmer. Plus d'une heure de rameur et ensuite, après la douche, passer un long moment avec Coré. Le sport pour se défouler, et la chienne pour s'apaiser. Eaque est venu s'excuser. Rhadamanthe lui a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et ils ont parlé plus calmement. Et, maintenant, Rhadamanthe voit les hypothèses de son frère envahir son esprit.

Il doit reconnaître que Kanon se retrouve complice d'un mensonge. Mais il avait trouvé une explication. Kanon est un ange. Kanon a accepté de mentir parce qu'il voulait aider son frère. Personne ne peut l'en blâmer. Personne ne peut lui en vouloir pour ça. Ce qui se fait par amour s'accomplit toujours par-delà le bien et le mal. Mais ce qu'a suggéré Eaque, c'est que la complicité de Kanon aille plus loin. Qu'il ait décidé, avec Saga, avec tous les autres, de cette annonce. Qu'elle ne lui pose aucun problème. Qu'il n'ait pas agi par amour, mais par intérêt. Qu'il est possible qu'un jour prochain, Kanon ne soit plus un ange. Et cette éventualité, Rhadamanthe ne la supporte pas.

Que fera-t-il si, un jour, Kanon change vraiment et devient comme tous les autres, hypocrite et méprisable ? Que fera-t-il si Kanon, un jour, s'en prend à Minos ? Protéger son loup est une chose, mais comment réagira-t-il s'il attaque l'Empire, s'il attaque personnellement ses frères ? Et une autre question est apparue dans l'esprit de Rhadamanthe, alors qu'Eaque égrainait ses interrogations. Que fera-t-il si un jour Kanon comprend ce dont il lui a parlé à mots couverts ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire le rapprochement entre l'emménagement de Thétis sur Paris… et le fait qu'Eaque ait eu tant besoin de lui ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait comprendre et révéler la vérité sur le lien qui unissait ses frères ? Le Kanon qu'il connait, l'ange, ne dirait rien, il en est persuadé. Mais le possible nouveau Kanon ? Que ferait-il, lui ? Est-ce que… Kanon pourrait devenir l'agresseur ? Est-ce que lui-même pourrait causer, à cause de la brève relation qu'il a eue avec son loup, encore plus de problèmes à ses frères ? Et que fera-t-il, lui Rhadamanthe, si ce jour arrive ?

Est-ce qu'un monstre a le droit ou même la capacité de juger de la déchéance d'un ange ?

Ces questions le hantent depuis hier et le mettent à la torture. Il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et maintenant… elles tournent dans son esprit, une pensée chassant l'autre sans qu'il arrive à se concentrer sur aucune. Il ne veut plus avoir à les affronter. Il ne veut plus à avoir à regarder l'avenir. Il veut revenir au présent, revenir aux dossiers où il n'est fait mention ni de Sanctuary ni de Saga Gemini. Il soupire et finit d'un trait le verre de rhum. Décidément, il n'aime pas cet alcool.

* * *

La réunion est finie, mais les deux aînés des frères Judge s'attardent un peu dans la salle où ils ont passé l'après-midi. Dehors, il fait encore jour, mais il est tard. Eaque s'étire et croise les pieds sur la table, tandis que Minos le regarde d'un air sombre.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Vu ce que ces chaussures m'ont coûté, elles n'ont absolument pas le droit de se salir, s'amuse le brun. Donc aucune raison de craindre pour le mobilier.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ta source était Rhadamanthe ? demande l'aîné ignorant purement et simplement la remarque.

- Minos…

- Je veux une explication.

- Une explication ou la vérité ?

- Les deux.

Eaque soupire. Il se redresse un peu dans son fauteuil, ses jambes toujours en appui sur la table devant lui. Il croise ses mains sur son ventre, ses coudes venant reposer sur les accoudoirs – de quelle merveilleuse acuité linguistique a fait preuve celui qui, le premier, les a nommés ainsi.

- Si je t'avais dit que ça venait de Rhada, tu n'aurais pas eu le moindre doute, et je voulais que tu doutes. Je voulais savoir si tu… étais toujours capable de te fier à moi. Si tu me faisais toujours confiance. C'était l'occasion rêvée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, fait Minos en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu m'en veux pour la manière dont j'ai géré l'affaire de son escort, explique le brun en haussant légèrement les épaules. Tu avais décidé de te rendre à notre avis, parce que tu pensais que je pourrais convaincre Rhadamanthe de nous donner les informations que tu voulais, et de nous laisser le venger. C'était ta façon à toi de me dire que tu souhaitais que je ne tienne pas la promesse que je venais de lui faire, ou plutôt que je l'amène à la rompre pour nous. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, Minos.

- Et tu crois que je t'en veux pour ça ?

- Je ne le crois pas… je le sais. Et puis… les choses ont changé entre nous. J'avais besoin de savoir jusqu'à quel point. Ce n'est pas très glorieux comme façon de procéder, je le reconnais, mais…

Ils échangent un regard. Et Minos détourne les yeux en premier. Eaque se renfonce dans son fauteuil. Oui, les choses ont changé. Si tel n'était pas le cas, ils ne seraient pas à deux bouts de la table, séparés de plusieurs mètres. Oh, ils ne seraient pas sautés dessus, non. Jamais ils n'auraient pris un tel risque. Mais ils auraient fait en sorte d'instaurer une certaine proximité. Une main qui se pose sur un bras ou une épaule. Des sourires complices. Des doigts qui s'effleurent sans qu'un employé surgissant à l'improviste ne puisse y trouver matière à suspicion. Et la distance qui s'est maintenant installée entre eux, ces mêmes employés la trouvent presque naturelle. Minos va se marier dans trois mois et Eaque se rapproche de Rhadamanthe, depuis que leur aîné vit avec sa fiancée. Rien que de très logique. Eaque pousse un soupir. Il ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé. La voix de Minos le ramène au présent.

- Tu te trompes : je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis plus en colère à cause de cette histoire. Je ne dis pas que si, un jour, je croise l'homme qui a osé frapper Rhada, je saurai me maîtriser. Je ne dis pas que je ne me sens pas capable de le tuer de mes mains… mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. J'ai toujours confiance en toi. En ce qui concerne Rhadamanthe, je suis certain, convaincu que tu as fait au mieux, même si ce mieux ne me convient pas. Et pour le reste…

Il plonge ses yeux dorés dans les deux améthystes du cadet.

- Aujourd'hui comme hier, je jouerais ma vie, sans hésiter, sur une seule de tes intuitions.

- Je serais toi, lâche Eaque dans un sourire, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois. Ces derniers temps, je ne suis plus très fiable.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis persuadé que ce n'était pas Saga.

- Pourquoi ? demande très sérieusement le brun.

- Parce que tu en es convaincu, répond l'aîné comme une évidence. De toute façon, se fier à ce communiqué pour se faire une opinion est une erreur : ils n'allaient pas annoncer officiellement qu'ils avaient essayé de tromper les Solo. Enfin… Nous ne saurons probablement jamais la vérité et ça ne change pas grand-chose au final, que ça ait été Saga ou ce… Kanon. Alors je ne vais pas perdre de temps à tenter de convaincre les membres du Conseil. Ils veulent croire que c'était Saga, grand bien leur fasse. Cela n'a aucune incidence sur notre politique à venir.

- C'est pour cela que tu as laissé la discussion se poursuivre hier… Tu voulais que chacun dise ce qu'il avait à dire, pour que nous n'ayons plus à aborder le sujet. Sacrifier une demi-journée, laisser une position acceptable par tout le monde émerger de l'issue des débats, plutôt que de les voir tergiverser des jours ou des semaines sur un problème qui n'en est pas un… Joli.

- Le mérite en revient à Pandore. Je l'ai appelée dès que nous avons reçu le communiqué. C'est elle qui m'a suggéré cette manière de procéder.

Eaque sourit. Il est quasiment certain que Pandore n'a fait qu'évoquer le fait qu'un débat, même sur un sujet insignifiant, peut se révéler ne pas être une perte de temps, et que le mérite doit être amplement partagé entre Minos et leur tante, tant il est vrai qu'il a mené les discussions d'hier de main de maître. Evacuer le problème du jumeau en trois heures à peine, cela relève de l'exploit pur et simple. C'est bien là qu'il démontre son talent : dans cette façon qu'il a de prendre une suggestion et de la sublimer. Et dans cette modestie qu'il n'affiche qu'en privé. En public, lorsqu'il dit nous, les gens entendent je, c'est un fait. Minos ne s'en est jamais soucié, ou n'a jamais estimé nécessaire de changer cette image. Au contraire, il lui arrive même d'en jouer car mieux vaut donner l'impression d'un Empereur un peu trop orgueilleux et arrogant que celle d'un souverain manquant de confiance en lui et se reposant trop sur ses conseillers. Mais Eaque sait bien que jamais Minos ne s'attribuerait les mérites d'un autre. Il n'en a pas besoin. Sa valeur, sa noblesse le portent bien plus haut que ce genre de considérations mesquines.

Force est de reconnaître aussi le talent de Pandore. Leur tante a bien agi durant ces quelques jours. Si lui ne peut plus tenir le rôle d'éminence grise pour son frère – ou tout du moins, s'il ne peut plus le tenir autant –, le voir se tourner vers Pandore plutôt que vers Thétis le rassure et le réjouit. Positivement. Bien sûr, cela va obliger sa chère tantine à se préoccuper davantage des détails des affaires de l'Empire, mais elle a accepté cette conséquence sans hésiter dès lors qu'elle s'est rendu compte que les craintes d'Eaque à propos de l'influence de la sirène blonde étaient plus que justifiées. Elle a décidé de reprendre en main son neveu préféré. Et de mettre un peu de son joli minois dans la relation qu'il a avec sa fiancée. Si l'on rajoute à cela le cas de Saori Kido, et son engagement à faire signer Hilda avec Julian, l'emploi du temps de la jeune femme risque d'être chargé dans les mois à venir. Mais s'il y a une chose dont est persuadé Eaque, c'est que ce n'est pas l'ampleur de la tâche qui va la décourager.

- Le véritable sujet, le seul qui doit nous intéresser est la maladie de Saga, reprend l'aîné. Maintenant qu'il est hospitalisé, il n'y a plus que Gabriel à la tête de Sanctuary. Je donnerais cher pour savoir de combien de temps nous disposons.

- Tu oublies le nouveau promu. Nikopolidis. Quant à obtenir des informations sur l'état de santé de Saga, pour ça comme pour son jumeau, je crois qu'il va nous falloir attendre le 30.

- Qu'est-ce à dire ?

- Qu'une chape plomb est tombée sur la procédure des Gemini. Ils ont dû prendre conscience qu'il y avait là une faille potentielle. Ou peut-être veulent-ils simplement protéger leur intimité, qui sait ? La seule chose que j'ai réussi à apprendre, c'est qu'il y aura une audience à huis-clos le 30, dans la matinée. J'imagine que Saga envisage de faire une annonce à son anniversaire, en fonction de ce qu'il s'y dira. Personne ne réserve une salle de réception de cette taille pour une simple surprise-partie. Et je serais lui, je profiterais de cette grande nouvelle et du battage qui se fera autour pour donner quelques nouvelles de son état de santé. Il ne saurait y avoir de plus belle diversion.

- A ce propos… Rhadamanthe compte-t-il s'y rendre finalement ?

- Il ne sait toujours pas.

- S'il hésite parce qu'il imagine que Thétis et Julian pourraient mal prendre le fait que sa première sortie mondaine depuis longtemps se fasse chez Saga plutôt que chez eux, il faut qu'il sache que ça ne sera pas le cas… Thétis a beaucoup apprécié leur petite discussion. Ni elle ni son frère ne lui tienne rigueur de son absence de mercredi.

- Je crois que le problème vient davantage de notre relation actuelle avec les Gemini.

Quelle façon exquise de présenter les choses... Eaque ressent un léger pincement au cœur alors qu'il réalise qu'il arrive à mentir à son frère avec une telle aisance. Chaque mot est un mensonge. Notre relation actuelle avec les Gemini. Il y a encore quelques mois, Eaque n'aurait pas pu le tromper à ce point. Il y a encore quelques mois, il lui aurait expliqué la situation à demi-mots, et l'aurait convaincu de le laisser gérer le problème. Aujourd'hui, il lui ment. Pour couvrir Rhadamanthe. Pour tenter de limiter les dégâts. Pour que jamais Kanon ne vienne se mettre entre ses deux frères. En lieu et place du soupir qu'il a envie de pousser en cet instant, Eaque a un petit sourire. Et Minos baisse les paupières.

- Certes… Aller chez l'ennemi n'est jamais agréable. Tu as toujours le nom de l'homme… ? Enfin, l'ancien nom de Kanon Gemini ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Il me semble que nous gagnerions à connaître son passé. Nous savons qu'il n'a pas fait de grandes écoles de commerce, mais peut-être pourrions-nous trouver des informations utiles…

- Je pense que nous devrions nous pencher en premier lieu sur Sanctuary et profiter de l'absence de Saga. Son jumeau n'est pour le moment ni une menace, ni un problème. Gardons les éventuelles découvertes sur son passé pour plus tard.

- Une sorte de joker, au cas où les choses ne tourneraient pas à notre avantage ?

- C'est l'idée. D'autant que le passé d'un enfant enlevé à ses parents… Kanon est une victime et l'aura des Gemini est plutôt bonne. Même s'il n'a probablement pas été un saint toute sa vie, et qu'il doit y avoir des choses censées pouvoir ternir son image, les risques de voir se créer une aura de sympathie autour de lui, au moins dans l'opinion publique, sont grands. Alors je sais bien que l'opinion publique ne fait pas tout, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de passer pour les méchants de l'histoire, ou de leur donner le rôle des gentils persécutés. Si Kanon vient à prendre des positions au sein de Sanctuary, les choses seront différentes, mais s'il reste dans la posture du jumeau miraculé…

- Effectivement… Demande tout de même à Niobé de se renseigner. Nous aviserons en fonction de la suite des événements mais je veux avoir ces informations prêtes au cas où nous en aurions besoin. Au fait, tu as pu voir avec Nathaniel pour Graad ? Je sais qu'entre hier et aujourd'hui vous n'avez dû guère avoir le temps…

- Je l'ai vu ce matin mais nous n'avons pas pu entrer dans le détail malheureusement. Avec les contrats des rachats et le rapport que tu lui as demandé sur Sanctuary, Rhadamanthe n'a pas analysé les propositions de Kido, Nathaniel connait trop bien le dossier pour relever toutes les erreurs et moi…

- Un problème ?

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances, confesse le cadet. Malheureusement, le moment est plutôt mal choisi pour que je prenne quelques jours.

- Prend ton vendredi et rejoint Pandore à Cannes.

- C'est un ordre ?

- Une simple suggestion. Si tu as vraiment besoin de quitter Paris… cette solution peut être un bon compromis.

- Je vais y réfléchir. L'idée est séduisante, je dois le reconnaître. Si j'arrive à convaincre Rhada de m'accompagner, tu lui donnes son Vendredi à lui aussi ?

- Évidemment. Et Eaque… en ce qui concerne Rhadamanthe… dis-lui que… que son rapport était parfait. Vraiment. Et que s'il ne veut pas assister aux réunions stratégiques, et bien… je ferai en sorte que ça ne pose de problème à personne.

- Tu peux aller lui dire toi-même, remarque le brun.

- Je préfèrerais que tu t'en occupes. Il est tard, Thétis doit m'attendre… Et j'aimerais assez avoir des nouvelles de ce que pense Julian. Elle m'a promis de l'appeler aujourd'hui.

- Minos… Je ne te demande pas d'aller lui tenir un long discours en tête à tête, juste de lui dire que tu apprécies ses efforts, que tu le félicites pour son travail… et que tu respectes ses choix. Thétis peut bien attendre les cinq minutes que ça va te prendre, non ?

- Il sait déjà tout cela…, rétorque Minos en rassemblant ses affaires.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'a pas besoin de l'entendre. Comme de t'entendre lui dire que tu l'aimes.

- Pour qu'il détourne les yeux et qu'il n'ose pas me regarder en me répondant « moi aussi » ? Ou que je lui hurle dessus au bout de quelques phrases parce que nous en viendrons à évoquer Père ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait besoin de ça en ce moment, Eaque.

- Tu t'en veux pour votre dispute. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Minos, soupire le brun, c'était il y a trois semaines. Et il ne te reproche rien. Il sait que toi et moi n'avons pas le même point de vue que lui sur vos parents.

- C'est bien le problème.

- Qu'il les aime alors que nous les haïssons ?

Le visage de l'aîné s'assombrit. Il récupère son manteau et referme son attaché-case.

- A demain, Eaque.

Le brun soupire alors que Minos quitte la pièce. Il y a vraiment des moments où lui et Rhadamanthe se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et, malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment dans les aspects qu'il préfère chez ses frères.

* * *

Deauville – Siège du Groupe Solo

Lorsqu'il quitte son bureau dans le but avoué d'aller rencontrer son employeur, Isaac Kraken se met à marcher non en direction des quartiers de son patron, mais vers ceux de Sorrente Sirene. C'est un fait établi que Julian passe la majeure partie de son temps hors de son propre cabinet, préférant s'installer au gré de son humeur et des dossiers en cours, dans ceux de tel ou tel cadre dirigeant du Groupe dont il est à la tête. Et c'est bien évidemment chez son bras droit qu'il se retrouve le plus souvent, ce qui leur évite, pour le coup, de passer leurs journées pendues à l'interphone.

Cette façon de faire est à ce point typique de Julian que c'est même assis dans un des fauteuils de Sorrente qu'Isaac a signé son contrat d'embauche, il y a un peu moins de deux ans. Quand il y repense, cette scène garde un côté surréaliste. Il était en stage de fin d'étude au sein d'une autre entreprise et il avait reçu un jour un coup de téléphone lui indiquant que Julian Solo souhaitait le rencontrer. Personnellement. Le samedi suivant, il s'était présenté à Deauville, au siège du Groupe. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce… il avait vu Sorrente, en costume gris, assis derrière son bureau. Le personnellement de l'invitation était donc de trop. Il ne s'en était pas offusqué. Imaginer que Julian Solo veuille le voir… et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était pas exactement n'importe qui qu'il avait à présent en face de lui. Sorrente Sirene. Le bras-droit. Le second. Le lieutenant. La Main de Julian. C'est alors qu'une voix s'était élevée. Celle de Julian qui se tenait à côté du bar. Costume blanc. Brillant. Et Isaac avait compris que le personnellement n'était pas de trop… et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait à signer un contrat de travail dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver. Alors certes, les perspectives d'évolution de carrière ne sont guères nombreuses, mais, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas exactement un problème : adjoint dans une multinationale avant d'avoir atteint de le quart de siècle, il ne va pas se plaindre. D'autant que leurs activités sont suffisamment diversifiées pour qu'il n'ait pas à craindre une quelconque routine s'installer. Télécommunications, médias, et, un jour prochain, divertissements si tout se déroule selon leur plan et les désirs de Julian. Supports, vecteurs et contenu. C'est ainsi que le nouveau PDG a défini l'avenir de sa compagnie et c'est dans ce sens qu'il œuvre à la restructuration de l'entreprise familiale depuis sa nomination.

Lorsqu'Isaac frappe à la porte de son collègue, c'est bien la voix de leur patron qui s'élève, preuve s'il en est que son choix a été le bon. La première chose qu'il remarque en entrant dans la pièce est la couleur du costume de Julian. Il n'est pas blanc, mais d'un azur pétrole qui n'augure rien de bon : l'apocalypse est prévue pour le jour où Julian Solo sera vêtu de noir. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Sorrente, dont le visage est encore plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée, lui indique qu'effectivement l'humeur de leur employeur n'est pas au mieux. Et cela ne va probablement guère s'arranger avec les nouvelles que lui-même apporte. Pendu au téléphone et confortablement installé dans un large fauteuil à parcourir une série de notes, Julian lui fait signe de venir prendre place dans le canapé juste à côté de lui et lui fait comprendre qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps, démontrant une fois de plus son incroyable capacité à traiter plusieurs choses à la fois.

Combien de fois Isaac a-t-il eu l'occasion de l'observer menant de front une conversation téléphonique et la correction d'un dossier ? pour voir Sorrente lui mettre un document sous le nez, voir Julian le compulser et donner ses directives en silence, sans que jamais la personne au bout du fil ne puisse se douter qu'elle n'avait pas toute son attention. Oui, Julian Solo est un esprit brillant. Trop de personnes l'oublient en voyant les paillettes qu'il aime accrocher à sa vie. Jet-setter. Il le revendique. Pas à la manière d'Eaque Judge mais plutôt dans une volonté presque militante d'afficher et d'assumer son statut. Et parce que cela correspond à son caractère. Jamais il ne s'excusera d'être jeune, riche et ambitieux.

- Je te paye justement pour ne pas avoir à m'en occuper, explique-t-il, passablement énervé, à la personne à l'autre bout des ondes téléphonique. Oui… Bon, écoute, j'ai une réunion là. Tu fais au mieux et tu me rappelles dès que c'est signé. Voilà. On fait comme ça. Bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Julian raccroche, tandis qu'Isaac s'installe sans autre formalité, et il pose son portable sur la table basse.

- Comme si je n'avais pas de suffisamment de choses à penser à l'heure actuelle…, soupire-t-il comme pour lui-même. Il y a vraiment des moments où je me demande si… Enfin… Et maintenant, à nous ! Sorrente ?

- Oui ?

- Tu nous commandes à dîner ? Isaac, tu manges avec nous ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Plateau de fruits de mer pour tout le monde ?

Les réponses sont superflues, et Sorrente décroche son téléphone pour passer commande auprès de leur restaurant préféré, qui accepte, par égard pour la famille Solo, de livrer à domicile ses plus riches et réguliers clients. Dans le même temps, Julian se lève et va jusqu'au bar.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demande-t-il à Isaac.

- Un Perrier s'il-te-plait.

- Sans vodka ?

- Pour le moment, oui.

- Les nouvelles sont-elles donc si mauvaises ?

- J'en ai peur. Autant être direct : il est presque certain que nous allons perdre les Affaires Etrangères.

Pour le coup, Julian se retourne violemment vers son adjoint.

- C'est une blague ?

- Je ne me permettrai pas. Pour la Culture, nous avons encore la main, mais au Quai d'Orsay, il semble que la partie soit jouée, même si les votes n'auront lieu qu'en Août. Un de mes contacts a eu le dossier de Sanctuary entre les mains. Leurs offres me feraient presque envisager de leur demander un devis pour le jour où nous aurons besoin de changer nos cellulaires et nos ordinateurs. Ce qui est un comble, admet-le…

- A ce point ?

- A mon avis, que ce soit Saga Gemini ou Gabriel Camus, ils se sont personnellement investis dans le dossier. Et ils ont dû y passer du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Julian se retourne lentement vers le bar pour jouer avec les bouteilles et se servir son cocktail.

Que Saga… ne lui ait jamais parlé de son jumeau perdu est une chose qu'il a su admettre après avoir hurlé pendant plus d'une heure au téléphone sur sa mère, la semaine dernière. Elle était au courant. Et elle ne lui a rien dit. Dans un souci d'épargner la famille Gemini et de respecter la volonté de son amie Constance… Soit. Et que Saga n'ait pas voulu revenir sur cet événement… Julian le vit comme une trahison, mais une trahison qu'il peut comprendre.

Vodka.

Que Saga ne lui ait rien dit au sujet de sa maladie… Il peut le comprendre également. Ils ont beau être amis, ils sont concurrents. Là encore, une trahison compréhensible.

Tequila.

Que ce soient les Judge qui l'ait mis en premier au courant du retour de Kanon… Là, le coup a été plus rude, il doit bien l'avouer, même si les délires d'Eaque au sujet de la présence du second jumeau lui semblent pour le moins fantaisistes…

Curaçao.

Qu'il veuille garder Gabriel… Il peut le concevoir. Et que Saga veuille lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit plus lui tourner autour… rien de plus logique, même si Gabriel le fait très bien tout seul. C'est pour cela qu'il imaginait que ces deux attaques n'en étaient pas. Juste un moyen de lui faire savoir qu'il était au courant de ses manœuvres… et de protéger son ombre.

Glace pilée.

Mais que Saga s'attaque sérieusement à lui… que Saga veuille la guerre… il ne s'y attendait pas. Et il se demande si, effectivement, ce n'était pas Kanon… Gabriel l'a un peu plus couvé que d'habitude et Saga était légèrement distant, mais il a mis ça sur le compte de la maladie et du conflit amicalement amoureux qui les oppose. Non. Saga ne lui ferait jamais ça… Saga ne chercherait pas à le duper à ce point… Pas le Saga qu'il connait… Mais le Saga qu'il connait n'aurait pas attaqué sans préavis…

Au shaker.

- Sorrente ?

- Oui ?

- Trouve-moi le dossier de cet hôtel à Dubaï, s'il-te-plait, ordonne doucereusement Julian en récupérant un verre old fashioned.

- Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? s'enquiert le jeune homme en se levant de son bureau.

- On va briefer Isaac dessus. Les négociations ont à peine commencé, un changement d'interlocuteur est encore possible. Et tu te chargeras également du suivi pour New Delhi et Moscou, ajoute Julian à l'adresse de son adjoint sur le canapé tout en se servant son cocktail. Les réseaux ont été installés et il y a juste à s'assurer de quelques menus détails, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

- Et à quoi vais-je occuper mes heures de travail ? demande calmement Sorrente en extirpant trois volumineux dossiers de l'armoire où il stocke les affaires en cours.

Julian boit une gorgée de son Blue Shark.

- Asgard.

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Il est plus de vingt heures trente lorsque Gabriel et Kanon rentrent de Saint-François. Alors qu'ils ouvrent la porte, The Prodigy les agressent. Les basses de _Breathe_ résonnent dans tout l'appartement et font rebondir Milo, derrière ses platines. Le DJ a parfaitement profité de sa fin d'après-midi de solitude imposée… C'est Kanon qui lui a demandé de rester là, tandis que lui et Gabriel allaient rendre visite à Saga. Raison invoquée : la veille. Milo n'a pas vraiment apprécié la teneur du communiqué et encore moins la réaction de Kanon, qui culpabilise à mort d'avoir obligé son frère à dévoiler une partie de la gravité de sa maladie. Et d'obliger Gabriel et Ayoros à mentir à Saga en continuant de ne rien dire à propos de Rhadamanthe. Aussi le cadet des jumeaux a-t-il jugé plus prudent de prier son meilleur ami de bien vouloir rester à la maison, afin d'éviter des tensions déplacées au sein de l'honorable institution qu'est l'Hôpital Saint-François d'Assises.

- Milo ! hurle-t-il par-dessus la musique.

Le DJ relève les yeux et son visage s'illumine. Il baisse ses gigantesques écouteurs et leur adresse un immense sourire.

- Baisse le son, bordel ! l'intime Kanon.

- Oups !

Aussitôt, Milo coupe sa musique, baisse le volume et bascule le son sur son ordinateur. Quelques clics et il lance l'album _Big Calm_ de Morcheeba. La lecture aléatoire lui offre même _Part of the Process _pour débuter.

- Désolé… C'était comment ?

- Céphée a trouvé une infection.

Devant le manque d'enthousiasme de Kanon et Gabriel, qui a élégamment dérivé jusqu'à l'étage pour aller poser ses dossiers sur son bureau, le DJ décide reporter sa réaction. Pourtant, lui, il avait cru comprendre qu'à partir du moment où on aurait identifié le problème tout irait mieux pour Saga…

- C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- Le traitement est lourd, soupire Kanon en ôtant sa veste, et personne ne peut être sûr que c'est bien ce qui accélère la cirrhose… Céphée a dit qu'on en saura probablement plus à la fin de la semaine. Saga ne pourra pas sortir avant au mieux dix jours… Gab, Ayo et Shaka vont devoir faire des heures de dingues et moi… Je vais prendre une douche.

- Kanon…, proteste le DJ. Me fuis pas. Parle-moi. Je vais te faire un café, tiens. Ça te fera du bien. Et on discutera de tout ça.

- J'ai pas soif.

- Oui, et ben, ça empêche pas de discuter.

- Lâche-moi, Milo, s'il-te-plait... J'ai besoin d'être seul. Sérieusement.

- T'es pas seul. Je te laisserai pas, affirme son meilleur ami. Et je sais que je te saoule avec mes reflexes de mère-poule, mais c'est parce que je t'aime, Kanon. Shina et toi, vous êtes… ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, aujourd'hui, tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais… mais tu me connais, non ? J'ai passé l'après-midi à faire comme si de rien n'était avec Saga, à le déstresser pour son nouveau traitement… J'en peux plus là… J'ai juste besoin de… souffler. On discutera plus tard si tu veux, mais là…

- C'est bon, allez, j'ai compris. Va la prendre, ta douche. Mais au moindre problème, tu m'appelles, t'hésite pas, d'accord ? Et nous, on va faire le dîner. Enfin, Gab' va le faire et moi, je vais l'embêter. Ça m'occupera.

Kanon sourit et file dans la salle de bains tandis que Milo va rejoindre Gabriel qui est redescendu dans la cuisine. En silence, comme d'habitude. Le DJ s'assoit sur un des tabourets tandis que le propriétaire des lieux épluche les légumes.

-J'aurais jamais dû vous écouter, peste Milo en prenant une carotte pour la grignoter. J'aurais dû me fier à mon instinct au lieu de le laisser mettre les pieds à cette soirée. Je le sentais. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait pas qu'il y aille mais vous m'avez pas écouté… et le résultat, maintenant, c'est ça…

- Milo..., le coupe calmement Gabriel. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Ah mais clairement que c'est pas ma faute ! C'est la votre ! C'est la tienne ! Parce que j'aurais jamais dû te laisser me convaincre… !

- Tu ne peux pas protéger Kanon de tout.

- Je veux pas le protéger de tout ! Je veux le protéger de ce type ! Tu sais pas à quel point Kanon a souffert à cause de lui ! Tu sais pas dans quel état il était quand il s'est ramené à la maison après que ce con lui ait… !

- C'est faux, tranche Gabriel en même temps qu'il commence à émincer un blanc de poireau.

- Tu crois vraiment que t'en as une vague idée ? s'amuse, méprisant, le DJ. Je crois pas, moi, parce que ce qu'on a là, c'est rien… Enfin si… C'est quelque chose mais comparé à comment il était, c'est que dalle. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il va bien ! Il remontait enfin à la surface et hop ! un p'tit coup sur la tête histoire qu'il replonge… Ça peut faire beaucoup de dégâts…

- Ce n'est pas à cette partie de ta phrase que je faisais référence. Ce n'est pas uniquement de Rhadamanthe que tu souhaites protéger Kanon, reconnais-le. Tu voulais le protéger de Saga, aussi. Et de nous tous. Alors… de quoi as-tu peur, Milo ? De le perdre? Qu'il te quitte pour sa famille, ou un homme dont il tomberait amoureux ? Qu'il t'abandonne ?

- Mais non… Enfin, je reconnais que… c'est quelqu'un de spécial pour moi. Y a longtemps que je me suis pas attaché à quelqu'un comme ça. Et puis ça fait des années qu'on vit ensemble, maintenant. On a pris nos petites habitudes, je sais bien. Il va me manquer, quand il partira, c'est obligé, mais c'est pas ça qui me fout la trouille.

- Que crains-tu dans ce cas ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- J'aimerais comprendre ce qui vous lie à ce point.

- Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Probablement parce que j'ai peur de perdre Saga, que son nouveau traitement me fait à la fois espérer et craindre le pire, et que les rapports que tu entretiens avec Kanon font écho, dans mon esprit, à ceux que j'entretiens avec son frère.

- T'aurais pas vu des psys, toi ?

- Si.

- Ouais… je me disais bien aussi. C'était quoi ton problème ?

- Ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Je crois que si.

- Et moi non. Le sujet, pour le moment, c'est toi et Kanon.

Le DJ fait une petite moue. Gabriel est passé aux oignons qu'il découpe soigneusement, jouant de son couteau comme un professionnel de la profession. Le DJ s'affale sur l'îlot central, avant-bras reposants au bord du plan de travail, menton posé sur ses mains jointes.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir de quoi j'ai peur ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui me fout la trouille ? T'es sûr ?

- Oui.

Milo penche un peu la tête, pour la faire reposer sur son poignet gauche.

- J'ai peur de le voir se détruire et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher ça. J'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un comme ça. À cause de trop souffrances, de trop de changements, trop brutaux, de trop… de trucs en même temps. Je veux pas que ça recommence. Y a pas moyen que je perde quelqu'un de cette façon encore une fois. C'est juste hors de question. Je sais que je peux toujours l'aider à gérer sa douleur, le réparer après les faits mais… c'est trop aléatoire. Je veux dire…T'as beau essayé et faire de ton mieux, tu peux jamais être sûr que ça suffira. Alors y a des moments où… je me dis que le mieux c'est de faire en sorte qu'il souffre pas. Enfin le moins possible… J'y arrivais bien, à le protéger, depuis qu'on bossait à l'Oblivion. À le faire se sentir à l'aise, à le faire prendre du recul sur les choses pas cool qui arrivaient, parce qu'il y en a qui arrivent, c'est forcé. Et puis ce type… il a débarqué dans sa vie… Kanon a complètement craqué sur lui. Sérieux. Coup de foudre. Ça a pris cinq minutes et un verre de scotch. J'ai essayé de lui dire d'être prudent parce que, des fois, on se brûle les ailes à s'emballer comme ça, ou parce que d'autres fois, tout s'arrête sans qu'on s'y attende, mais j'ai pas trop insisté non plus parce que… parce qu'il était heureux, ça crevait les yeux. On se foutait tous de lui, il était super chiant par moment, avec ses prises de tête à la con… mais… c'était trop génial de le voir comme ça, avec son sourire niais et ses petites étoiles dans les yeux... Mais quand cette ordure…

- Qui était-ce ? demande Gabriel qui s'est arrêté de cuisiner durant les explications du DJ.

- Bah Rhadamanthe…

- Non. La personne que tu n'as pas su… réparer et que tu as perdue.

- Ah… Ma mère. Je suis au clair avec ça, hein, ajoute aussitôt Milo se voulant rassurant. Je veux dire, j'avais même pas onze ans quand elle a commencé à se droguer, je pouvais pas tout gérer non plus, je le sais. Ça m'a pris un peu de temps mais je l'ai compris ou, plutôt, on me l'a fait rentrer dans le crâne. Mais ça veut pas dire que je peux accepter que ça arrive encore.

- Tu l'as dit à Kanon ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Qu'il te rappelle ta mère.

- Il sait qu'elle est morte d'une overdose. Je pense qu'il a dû faire le rapprochement.

- Mais vous n'en avez jamais parlé ? s'étonne Gabriel.

- Je vois pas ce que ça aurait changé. Kanon ? Je veux te sauver parce que j'ai pas pu sauver ma mère. Milo ? Je veux pas t'abandonner parce que j'ai abandonné la mienne. Youpi. On a vachement avancé là. Sérieux, ça sert à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. A mieux comprendre pourquoi vous réagissez ainsi l'un envers l'autre, et éventuellement… à changer vos rapports.

- Mais d'où est-ce que t'as vu joué que j'ai envie que ça change ?

- Il le faudra bien pourtant, Milo, rétorque Gabriel impassiblement, en s'occupant maintenant des branches de céleris.

- Et en quel honneur ? Depuis quand on doit absolument arrêter d'avoir envie de protéger son meilleur ami ? Un jour, il rencontrera un mec bien, avec qui il sera heureux et il ira vivre avec lui… et je serai heureux pour lui… mais… j'aurais toujours envie d'être là pour lui, et qu'il ait pas à souffrir… et j'aurais rien contre le fait que, quand ça arrivera, il reste un peu dans mon coin de monde. Comme Shina, quoi. Ça me plairait qu'on ait ce genre de rapports, Kanon et moi, plus tard. Qu'on coupe pas totalement les ponts… enfin, ça se passera comme ça se passera, de toute façon. Mais sincèrement, je vois pas l'intérêt de changer quoique ce soit entre lui et moi. Je sais bien que les gens se font des idées, et nous trouvent bizarres, mais… qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de pas vivre selon les mêmes règles que tout le monde ou celles qui seraient soi-disant bien de suivre, tant qu'on est heureux ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de passer pour un taré tant que je me sens bien et que mes amis aussi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, Gab', je préfère ma réalité à la votre. Et maintenant, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi t'es allé voir des psys ?

- …

- Oh allez, j'ai répondu, moi.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Moi, je le vois. Allez… Dis-moi, Gab'.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, Milo.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es mon ami. Et tout ce qui concerne mes amis me concerne.

- Depuis quand sommes-nous amis ?

- Aucune idée. Ah si… ça doit dater de la discussion qu'on a eue à l'hôpital. Enfin non, vu que c'est là que j'ai compris que je te considérais comme mon ami. Donc logiquement ça doit dater d'avant… Forcément. Mais j'arrive pas à savoir quand. Peut-être de notre emménagement. Non… tu commençais à peine à me tutoyer. Quoique peut-être que si. Ou peut-être que ça vient de la discussion sur la musique…Tu te souviens ? Avec Mikael ? J'avais bien aimé, même si...

- Je suis frigide, le coupe Gabriel qui a marqué une nouvelle pause dans la découpe des légumes.

Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi il vient de faire cet aveu. Peut-être simplement pour faire taire Milo. Non. Ça ne peut pas être la seule raison. Peut-être pour… compenser. Compenser l'honnêteté du DJ au sujet de sa mère et de Kanon. Milo doit avoir raison, il y a un rapport avec le fait qu'il ait répondu. Et Gabriel en vient à se demander si ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle Milo s'est livré, à cœur ouvert. Il est quasi-certain que tout est vrai… et c'est bien cette franchise qui vient de le pousser à parler. Une affaire de réciprocité forcée, sous couvert d'innocence. Il n'arrive pas à savoir si c'était exactement calculé. En fait, il est persuadé du contraire. Il est persuadé, sans raison, que Milo a davantage fait un pari inconscient qu'il n'a tenté de le manœuvrer. Si je te montre que je te fais confiance, tu me feras peut-être confiance à ton tour… Mais c'est de la manipulation. Consciente ou inconsciente, peu importe. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à en vouloir, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, au DJ. Pour le coup, il comprend un peu mieux Kanon. Milo a effectivement quelque chose d'un ange. Et les anges sont dangereux. Il vient d'en avoir la preuve. Il sera plus méfiant à l'avenir.

De l'autre côté de l'îlot, Milo s'est figé. Il ouvre de grands yeux et regarde Gabriel qui a repris la préparation du repas comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu es quoi ?

- Je suis frigide.

- Et… c'est comment ?

Nouvelle pause de la part du cuisinier.

- Pardon ?

- Bah c'est comment ? J'en sais rien moi… J'arrive même à imaginer en fait. C'est juste au pieu ou… c'est dans la vie de tous les jours aussi ? Et c'est juste le plaisir physique que t'arrive pas ressentir, ou y a d'autres choses ? Parce que moi c'est comme ça que je comprends frigide mais c'est peut-être pas… Mais attends… Ça veut dire que tu prends pas ton pied quand tu couches avec Saga ? Mais pourquoi tu couches avec lui alors ? Et puis, ça doit être bizarre pour toi, non ? Et pour lui aussi d'ailleurs… Han… Je sais pas si je dois le plaindre ou…

- Arrête avec tes questions.

- Ouais… désolé, je t'empêche de répondre.

- Je ne répondrai pas, Milo.

- Et pourquoi… ?

- Tu souhaites qu'on te laisse vivre dans ta réalité… Laisse-moi vivre dans la mienne, décrète-t-il sur un ton qui se veut définitif.

- Genre. Ça a strictement rien à voir.

Gabriel lâche son couteau et pose ses deux mains bien à plat de part et d'autre de sa planche à découper.

- Je m'en moque, Milo, que ça ait avoir ou non.

- T'es en train de t'énerver là, hein…, remarque finement le DJ.

- Sans rire…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es énervé à l'hosto ! Ça a un rapport, hein, pas vrai ?

- Milo, arrête. Tout de suite.

- Mais Gab'…

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter. Tu me dois un service, tu te souviens ?

- Oui… Tout ce que tu veux…

- Et bien je veux que tu oublies tout ce qui concerne ce sujet.

- Mais t'es mon ami ! Si t'as un problème…

- Je n'ai pas de problème. Je vais très bien.

- Mais genre ! Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- Je le dis parce que c'est vrai. Je n'ai aucun problème d'ordre physiologique. Je n'ai pas été abusé sexuellement, je n'ai pas été maltraité, je n'ai pas été traumatisé… Alors, oui, je vais bien. Que ça te plaise ou non.

- Mais si tu allais bien…

- Milo, si tu refuses de faire ce que je te demande, tu peux aller préparer tes affaires car vous n'aurez qu'à retourner chez Saga.

- Tu nous mettrais à la porte ?

- Oui.

- Tu… nous jetterais dehors, comme ça ?

- Sans la moindre hésitation. Si tu n'es pas capable de réfréner ta curiosité maladive, je préfère que nous limitions dès à présent nos contacts. Une des conditions pour devenir mon ami, Milo, est de m'accepter comme je suis. Ce qui inclut cette particularité qui est la mienne. Et une autre des conditions est de ne pas me harceler à ce sujet. Je ne suis pas un animal de foire.

- Mais…

- La discussion est close. Et la porte est ouverte.

En cet instant, Milo ne doute pas que Gabriel est très sérieux. Le fait est qu'il n'a pas envie de partir. D'autant moins après cette découverte.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demande-t-il, sur un ton presque timide.

- Je t'assure que je ne…

- On mange quoi ce soir ? le coupe le DJ.

Gabriel relève les yeux pour découvrir un Milo qui lui sourit d'un air qui se voudrait innocent. Il revient à sa planche à découper.

- Une soupe chinoise. Légumes, poulet et vermicelles de riz.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, la douchette calée contre son torse, Kanon est assis dans le bac de douche, un verre de whisky à la main. Et comme chaque soir depuis pratiquement une semaine, il boit quelques gorgées de Macallan, tandis que l'eau chaude coule sur sa peau nue, dessine les contours de ses abdominaux, glisse entre ses cuisses et caresse son sexe pour échouer contre la céramique froide. Milo ne sait pas qu'il a conservé la bouteille que lui a offerte Rhadamanthe. Et Kanon est bien persuadé que son meilleur ami n'approuverait pas sa conduite. Alors comme tous les soirs, avant de quitter la salle de bains, il se brossera les dents. Et il ira ranger sa si jolie bouteille et le verre, une fois nettoyé, dans ses affaires, au fond d'un sac, au fond de l'armoire. Un comportement d'alcoolique. Un comportement de drogué. Et une partie de lui se retrouve à maudire sa statue pour lui donner l'envie ou le besoin d'agir ainsi. Une partie de lui en veut à Rhadamanthe d'hanter ses pensées alors que qu'il devrait se concentrer sur… Saga et plein d'autres choses. Mais l'autre partie de lui, elle… Elle, elle ne rêve que d'abîme doré.


	36. Samedi 20 Mai

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Tandis que Rhada se pose des questions métaphysiques et qu'Eaque trouve des excuses valables de ne pas s'en prendre à Kanon, histoire de cacher les vraies raisons de sa réticence à Minos, que Julian décide de se mêler vraiment de la partie entre Sanctuary et l'Empire, et que Milo et Gabriel se laissent aller à quelques confidences… Kanon boit. Le point positif, c'est qu'il n'a qu'une seule bouteille en sa possession. Qui a dit « pour le moment » ?_

_NdA__ : Merci, comme chaque semaine, pour votre soutien et votre intérêt._

_Tàri :__ bah, vu que tu prends le temps de me laisser un petit mot, il me semble que la moindre des choses est que je te réponde. J'écris, vous lisez. Vous commentez, je réponds :p Les craintes de Milo étaient parfaitement justifiées, en effet. Le DJ connait son meilleur ami par cœur. Effectivement, les positions relatives de Rhada et Kanon, dans la gestion de leur non-histoire, se sont inversées. Car pour Rhada, rien n'a vraiment changé : il a continué à aimer Kanon, tout en étant persuadé que ses sentiments resteront à jamais à sens unique. La révélation de l'identité de son loup est évidemment un choc, et l'amène à se poser des questions sur la manière dont il va pouvoir gérer la situation, mais il est dans la continuité. Pour Kanon en revanche… Les quelques certitudes qu'il avait fini par construire autour de sa statue, à commencer par le fait qu'il avait tiré un trait sur toute cette histoire, viennent de voler en éclat._

_Et maintenant, le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François d'Assises

Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que l'infection de Saga a été identifiée. L'excellente nouvelle, c'est que le traitement de choc du Docteur Céphée a eu les effets escomptés : elle a pu être vaincue et le système immunitaire du patient a pu à nouveau être mis au repos afin de limiter la progression de la CSP. Dans les jours prochains, l'évolution de ses bilans sanguins sera suivie de très près afin de déterminer un éventuel ralentissement dans le développement fulgurant de sa cirrhose… Le médecin semble plutôt confiant, tout en gardant sa prudente objectivité professionnelle. Mais le traitement tout simplement épuisé Saga. Il lui faudra encore plusieurs jours pour se remettre. Faites qu'il soit en état d'assister à sa soirée d'anniversaire. C'est tout ce qu'il espère pour le moment, durant les rares périodes où il sent son esprit capable de réfléchir et où ses proches lui en laissent la liberté.

Ils se sont organisés, malgré ses protestations. Mikael le rejoint le matin, l'aide à faire sa toilette… et parle du monde. Il a repris la responsabilité de la revue de presse, en une version moins strictement professionnelle que Gabriel, il faut bien le reconnaître. Ils regardent la télévision, et Saga en profite généralement pour somnoler en fonction de la nuit qu'il a passée. Ensuite, vient Ayoros. Il vient prendre son repas ici. Saga a bien essayé de lui faire remarquer le ridicule de la situation - traverser la moitié de Paris pour venir pique-niquer dans une chambre d'hôpital alors que le malade ne déjeune pas relève de l'absurde –mais le jeune homme s'en moque et revient chaque jour manger sa salade, à côté de lui. Ils ne parlent pratiquement jamais de Sanctuary. C'est Ayoros qui le lui a demandé : il s'agit de sa pause déjeuner, non d'un repas d'affaires. Le départ de son adjoint correspond à l'arrivée de son frère. Il s'agit peut-être de l'événement le plus aléatoire de sa journée, car il ne sait jamais si Milo l'accompagnera ou non. Les deux alternatives ont leur charme, il doit le reconnaître. Lorsque Kanon vient seul, ils peuvent prendre le temps de se parler, d'échanger quelques souvenirs. Ils discutent de la procédure en cours – les résultats des tests génétiques sont arrivés et ont confirmé ce que tout le monde savait déjà, il ne reste donc plus que quelques formalités administratives. Kanon a même essayé de profiter de la faiblesse physique de son frère pour négocier un rabais sur son héritage… mais Saga a été suffisamment lucide pour se rendre compte de la manœuvre et lui adresser un regard lourd de reproches. Lorsque Milo est là… tout est différent. A commencer par les visites du personnel hospitalier.

Elles sont assez fréquentes sans Milo, c'est un fait… mais dès que le DJ pointe le bout de son nez, la chambre devient le dernier salon à la mode. Il serait facile d'imaginer que les infirmières viennent admirer le DJ. Mais non. C'est simplement qu'il transforme l'ambiance autour du malade. Elle passe d'un cocon cotonneux à une auberge espagnole, invitant donc quiconque le souhaite à passer dire bonjour. Second changement : avec l'apparition du DJ, Saga n'est plus le seul malade de la pièce. Milo a fait la connaissance de quelques patients de l'étage – l'un dans l'ascenseur en revenant d'acheter des chocolats, l'autre devant la machine à café, un troisième parce qu'un de ses proches se trouve fréquenter l'Oblivion et a reconnu Milo dans un couloir,… – et Milo babille. Il raconte à Saga ce qu'il apprend de ses voisins, le plus naturellement du monde. En fin d'après-midi, Gabriel arrive, accompagné d'Angelo. Et après que Mikael leur ait fait un rapide compte-rendu des nouvelles médicales de la journée, l'infirmier et l'ancien policier sortent pour discuter un peu avec Kanon et, éventuellement, Milo, tandis que Saga écoute le rapport de son meilleur ami, sur les affaires de Sanctuary, et, ensemble, ils prennent les décisions qui s'imposent. Tout semble plutôt calme depuis l'annonce… Ils doivent rester prudents, mais il n'y a pas eu de problèmes majeurs avec leurs associés ni leurs concurrents. Ils semblent tous davantage dans une position d'attente. Les choses se décanteront probablement après le 30. Ils savent parfaitement que Saga compte faire une déclaration officielle à ce moment-là.

Il s'agit du rythme de sa semaine. Le week-end sera plus calme. Ce qui est une excellente chose. Kanon ne viendra pas cet après-midi par exemple, car il accompagne Milo à un magasin de disques d'après ce qu'a compris Saga, et qu'ils ont prévu d'aller voir leur agence de location pour obtenir des nouvelles de leur appartement. C'est bien. Saga a remarqué que Kanon n'allait pas très bien depuis la soirée chez les Solo. Il sait qu'il culpabilise. Ils en ont parlé. Kanon aurait aimé… faire mieux. Saga lui répète qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Que c'est très bien ainsi. Qu'il est plus simple de mentir juste un peu. Que cacher la gravité de son état est plus facile que de cacher sa maladie. Avec le temps, il semble que son jumeau ait fini par le comprendre. Alors s'il peut aller s'occuper un peu de lui… se changer les idées, et passer du temps en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Saga en est ravi. Presque soulagé, il doit le reconnaître. Même s'il adore la compagnie de son frère, il ne veut pas que sa vie finisse par se résumer, même pour un temps, à cette seule chambre. Ce n'est pas entre ces quatre murs que son frère a une chance sa joie de vivre.

Saga ouvre les yeux, au sortir de sa sieste. Il fait chaud. Il a la bouche pâteuse. Il y a du bruit dans la chambre. Il se tourne légèrement sur le côté. Un homme est assis, sur une chaise, non loin de lui.

– Angelo ?

Aussitôt, le garde du corps quitte la contemplation de l'écran de télévision où un téléfilm américain rejoue _La Tour Infernale_ dans un casino de Las Vegas, pour se tourner vers son patron qui vient de quitter les bras de Morphée.

– Salut. Tu veux que je baisse le son ?

– Non… non… Depuis quand es-tu là ?

– Depuis que Gaby est passé prendre Mika pour l'emmener à l'Institut.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Une grosse demi-heure. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

– De l'eau, je veux bien, merci.

L'ancien policier se lève aussitôt, récupère la carafe sur le plateau mobile et file à la salle de bain la remplir, tandis que Saga se met à fixer la télé.

– Ote-moi d'un doute… ce film est nul, non ? demande-t-il alors qu'Angelo revient et lui sert un verre.

– Complètement.

– Tu me rassures…, murmure Saga en se redressant pour boire un peu.

L'eau est fraîche. C'est agréable. C'est agréable de la sentir emplir sa bouche, couler dans sa gorge et de suivre son lent trajet dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se répande au creux de son ventre, comme la sève qui remonte le long du tronc d'un arbre pour aller apporter ses bienfaits à chaque branche, à chaque feuille. Il pousse un petit soupire d'aise et sourit à son garde-du-corps alors celui-ci ramène des coussins qui gisaient sur un fauteuil, pour l'aider à mieux s'installer dans son lit, maintenant qu'il est réveillé.

– Est-ce que Mika a des problèmes ? demande Saga une fois bien assis.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai trouvé très pensif, ces derniers temps. Toute cette semaine, quand je me réveillais… il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important. Mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire de quoi il s'agissait…

Angelo regarde son patron. Il n'y a pas vraiment de crainte dans les yeux pers. Saga est simplement et sincèrement concerné par ce qui arrive à son ami…

– Shura lui a plus ou moins dit qu'il était amoureux de lui, lui explique l'ancien policier.

– Vraiment ?

– Ouais. Et il a ajouté que y avait pas moyen qu'ils sortent ensemble. Parce que Mika prend pas les relations assez au sérieux. Alors il réfléchit pour savoir s'il y aurait moyen de moyenner quand même, quitte à ce qu'il change un peu, ou s'il doit faire une vraie croix sur Shura et se contenter d'autre chose.

– Comment peut-on être amoureux de Mika et lui reprocher sa frivolité ?

– Bonne question. Tu la poseras à Shura quand tu le verras. Moi, il refuse de me répondre, lâche Angelo en reprenant place sur sa chaise et la contemplation de son film catastrophe.

– Et toi ? lui demande Saga.

– Quoi moi ?

– Comment te sens-tu par rapport à tout ça ?

– J'ai pas à me sentir d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est leurs histoires.

– Ce sont tes amis. Et tu sors avec Mika… Tu dois forcément…

On frappe à la porte.

– Sauvé par le gong, murmure Saga. Entrez.

Il ouvre de grands yeux lorsqu'il voit la personne qui pénètre dans la pièce.

– Ayoros ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il avait pourtant réussi à faire admettre à son adjoint que lui aussi avait besoin de… repos. Et que le week-end était justement fait pour ça. Et qu'ils se verraient lundi.

– Bonjour, Saga. Angelo… Kanon m'a appelé. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir cet après-midi.

– Et il t'a demandé de venir le remplacer ?

– Pas exactement non. Mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être... Enfin, je peux repartir si tu préfères.

– Ne dis pas de bêtise… C'est juste que…

Saga soupire légèrement… et les deux hommes s'affrontent doucement du regard durant quelques instants.

Durant les deux dernières semaines, leurs rapports ont changé, c'est indéniable. Et ce qui est né entre eux, il serait stupide de l'appeler amitié, Saga est le premier à le reconnaître. Mais pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que de regards, de petites attentions… et c'est bien pour cela qu'il s'est autorisé à les tolérer. C'est agréable, oui. Et cela ne porte pas trop à conséquence, ou du moins se plait-il à le croire. Tant que les choses ne vont pas trop loin, il n'y a pas vraiment de mal à se laisser aller à flirter un peu, n'est-ce-pas ? Gabriel et Mikael ont décidément bien travaillé, pour lui faire accepter l'affection somme toute réservée de l'homme qui lui plait… Tant que ses expressions restent dans les limites du raisonnable.

– Je vais faire un tour, fait Angelo, en brisant le silence. Je repasserai un peu plus tard, Saga. Ayoros, si on se revoit pas…

Et il quitte la pièce, sans trop de précipitation visible. Alors Ayoros vient s'installer sur la chaise juste à côté du lit de Saga et lui prend tendrement la main.

– Comment te sens-tu depuis hier ?

– Ça va.

– C'est bien.

– Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir, ce week-end, remarque Saga après un léger silence, laissant poindre sa contrariété.

– Je sais.

– Et pourtant, tu es là.

– En effet.

Le sourire d'Ayoros… et la caresse de son pouce sur le dos de sa main…

– Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

– Je te l'ai dit, je me suis dit que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir…

– Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir mais… Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir t'enfermer dans une chambre d'hôpital un samedi après-midi alors qu'il fait beau ?

– Non. C'est ici que j'ai envie d'être... Avec toi.

Saga ferme les yeux. Le sous-entendu explicite de son adjoint vient de confirmer ses craintes nées de sa simple présence aujourd'hui : ils ont quitté les limites du raisonnable. Cela suffit.

– Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela signifie vraiment, murmure-t-il en dégageant sa main. Je ne suis pas Kanon.

– Mais je le sais, ça…

– Non. Tu ne le sais pas. Je suis malade, Ayoros. Mon infection a été soignée. Mais, moi, je suis toujours malade. Et je le resterai pour le temps qu'il me reste à vivre. C'est ça la vraie différence entre Kanon et moi. Moi, je suis mourant.

Il a tourné la tête : il n'a pas osé regarder Ayoros en prononçant ces mots. Et maintenant, il fixe obstinément le mur, à l'opposé de son adjoint. Il se serait bien passé de cet aveu. Mais il n'a plus le choix. Il faut qu'Ayoros comprenne, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'il ne tombe vraiment amoureux.

– Je souffre d'une maladie chronique rare qui attaque mon foie, explique Saga. Ces derniers mois, mon état s'est détérioré très vite. C'était peut-être dû à cette infection mais, pour le moment, il est trop tôt pour le dire. Si ce n'est pas l'infection, et comme Céphée n'a rien pu déceler d'autre… c'est pratiquement sans espoir parce qu'une greffe ne sera jamais pratiquée avec de tels risques pour le nouveau foie. Maintenant, si… l'infection est bien la cause de l'aspect fulgurant de la dégénérescence, il est possible qu'une greffe me permette de vivre… quelques années de plus… peut-être davantage… Mais je serais toujours malade. Et à mon traitement actuel, s'ajoutera celui de la greffe. Même dans le meilleur des cas, ma vie sera extrêmement compliquée…

– Je suis au courant, fait très calmement Ayoros.

Saga se retourne vers lui. Effectivement, il ne semble pas choqué. Peiné et grave, oui… mais pas surpris.

– Comment ?

– Ton frère m'a parlé un peu de ta maladie. Et je me suis renseigné. Je sais tout cela depuis le week-end dernier.

– Pourquoi t'en a-t-il parlé ?

– Parce qu'il sait que je tiens beaucoup à toi… et qu'il voulait me prévenir.

– Alors tu dois comprendre pourquoi je ne veux pas que… Il n'y a pas d'avenir, pour moi ou pour quoique ce soit… Je vais mourir, Ayoros.

– Cela arrivera un jour, oui, mais… pour le moment, tu vas vivre, fait l'homme aux yeux verts en reprenant la main de Saga dans la sienne. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Tu auras ta greffe, et tout ira bien… Et tu vivras. Longtemps.

– Tu n'en sais rien.

– Mais je veux y croire. Je vais y croire. Et si tu n'en as pas la force, toi, ce n'est grave… Je croirai pour deux, le temps qu'il faudra. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Je comprends que tu aies peur, que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on… envisage autre chose entre nous en ce moment. Ça ne me pose pas de problème d'attendre encore, même si j'aurais aimé... que tu y réfléchisses… Seulement ne me repousse pas. Pas trop, en tout cas. Si j'ai envie de venir ici, de passer du temps avec toi, à te tenir la main, à discuter, ou même simplement à te regarder dormir quand tu es trop fatigué… et si ma présence ne t'est pas trop désagréable… tu n'as rien à perdre à me laisser faire.

– Je pense simplement que ce serait mieux pour toi si…

– Ne décide pas à ma place de ce qui est bon pour moi, Saga. Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais.

– Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que sera…

– Et toi non plus, tu ne le sais pas. Tu imagines seulement le pire. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'arrêter de te faire du souci pour moi. Pour le reste, nous en reparlerons quand tu iras mieux. Tu as parlé avec Kanon ?

– A quel propos ? demande Saga, surpris pour le coup de la référence à son frère.

– De la greffe. Il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet mais ce sera lui le donneur, non ?

– Non.

– Pourquoi ? C'est ton jumeau, il n'est pas compatible ?

– Si…

– Alors quoi ? Tu veux attendre d'être sûr qu'elle sera possible avant d'en discuter avec lui ?

– Non. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé parce qu'il est hors de question que j'accepte son foie. L'opération comporte de gros risques pour le donneur, et je refuse qu'il les prenne. Je veux vivre, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Pas au prix de sa vie, en tout cas.

Une nouvelle fois, Saga tente de reprendre sa main, mais Ayoros la retient dans la sienne. Venant même y ajouter la seconde.

– Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

– Je suis très sérieux, au contraire.

– Mais… tu as pensé à Kanon ? Est-ce qu'un seul instant, tu as pensé à lui ?

– Oui. C'est même la raison de cette décision.

– Mais je ne te parle pas de sa santé, voyons, s'indigne Ayoros. Il n'est pas stupide. Tu imagines si la greffe se passe mal et que tu fais un rejet ? Tu imagines ce qu'il ressentira si tu meurs alors qu'il aurait pu peut-être te sauver ? Tu imagines le calvaire pour lui ?

– Et s'il meurt à cause de moi ? gronde Saga. S'il se sacrifie pour moi, tu crois que je pourrai le supporter, moi ?

Ayoros baisse les yeux un instant. Il serre davantage la main de Saga dans les siennes et relève le regard vers celui du malade.

– Mais ce n'est pas le problème, fait-il d'une voix ferme et tendre. Tu n'as simplement pas le droit de prendre cette décision sans lui en parler. Quelque soit ta décision au final, tu n'as pas le droit de l'écarter comme ça. C'est trop important pour le mettre devant le fait accompli… Tu ne peux pas faire comme si son opinion ne comptait pas. Explique-lui tes arguments, si c'est vraiment risqué, il pourra éventuellement comprendre ta position… à moins bien sûr que tu n'aies pas vraiment envie de vivre…

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

– Alors prouve-le. Et parle à Kanon. De toute façon, si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai, moi.

– Je t'interdis… !

– En ce moment, tu ne parles pas à ton adjoint mais à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas te perdre et qui ne te laissera pas prendre des décisions stupides… Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'interdire quoique ce soit, Saga. Et je suis certain, au fond de moi, que tu sais que j'ai raison et que tu dois en parler avec lui. Je vais même aller plus loin. Si tu ne veux pas lui parler, c'est uniquement parce que tu sais qu'au moment où il sera au courant, il n'hésitera pas une seconde et se proposera pour la greffe. Et que tu ne pourras pas lui dire non.

Saga détourne les yeux. Il pousse un long soupir, libère à peine sa main prisonnière pour venir enlacer de ses doigts ceux d'Ayoros.

– J'attendrai d'être sûr que la greffe est possible, et c'est moi qui lui en parlerai. Ne lui dis rien de ton côté, s'il-te-plait.

– J'aurais cru qu'il me faudrait plus de temps pour te convaincre… Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir devenir raisonnable si vite ?

– Comme si tu ne le savais pas… Tu joues trop bien de tes regards, de tes mains et de ta voix pour ne pas en être conscient. Je préfère discuter avec Gaby, tu sais…

– Pourquoi ? demande Ayoros en souriant, un peu amusé pour cet aveu explicite et profondément touché par celui, plus implicite, qui a précédé.

– Lui, au moins, quand il n'est pas d'accord avec mes décisions… il se contente de me lancer un regard noir. C'est beaucoup plus simple de camper sur mes positions. Et si je reste ferme, il finit toujours par faire ce que je veux.

La meilleure preuve, c'est que Gabriel est au courant pour la greffe et qu'il n'a toujours rien dit à Kanon… Comme il a attendu que Saga avoue à Kanon que Céphée voulait qu'il soit hospitalisé pour évoquer les examens complémentaires. Comme il n'a jamais parlé à Ayoros à propos de l'attirance qu'éprouve Saga. Gabriel n'ira jamais contre sa volonté. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas d'accord, ou même de tenter de le convaincre de changer de sa décision, et parfois, oui, il arrive à louvoyer vaguement, comme lorsqu'il a manœuvré et orchestré la promotion d'Ayoros, mais… c'est à peu près tout ce dont il est capable en matière de rébellion ouverte.

– Je peux être franc ? fait doucement Ayoros.

– Bien sûr.

– Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup trop de gens qui t'obéissent autour de toi. Je ne dis pas qu'il faille faire de l'opposition systématique, mais… Il y a un moment où tu n'es plus notre employeur, Saga. Il faut que tu le comprennes. Tu ne peux pas conduire toute ta vie de la même façon que tu diriges Sanctuary.

– Tu me trouves trop autoritaire ?

– Je pense que tu es un leader né. Et que ça n'a pas que des avantages d'être aussi charismatique.

– Pourquoi cela ne fonctionne-t-il pas sur toi ?

– Probablement en raison de mon histoire avec Kanon. Ça a dû m'immuniser un tout petit peu.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Sa relation avec Kanon lui a permis de beaucoup réfléchir à ses sentiments. De comprendre ce qu'il aime profondément chez Saga… et de réaliser que ce n'est tant sa force, son assurance et son charisme – et son physique, inutile de négliger cet aspect-là des choses – qui lui plaisent… que ses faiblesses. Sa fragilité. Et le fait qu'il parvienne à les dépasser la plupart du temps. Saga est un homme. Admirable. Exceptionnel. Faillible. Et qui a autant peur de mourir que de souffrir. Un homme qu'il a envie d'aimer… et non plus seulement de servir. Il se rend compte qu'avant de connaître Kanon, il n'aimait pas vraiment Saga. Pas autant, en tout cas. Pas comme ça.

– Je suis content que tu sois sorti avec lui…, murmure Saga dans un sourire. Et pas uniquement parce que ça m'a permis de le retrouver.

Ayoros repousse le pincement au cœur qu'il ressent. Il y aura toujours une part de lui qui se sentira coupable de son histoire avec Kanon. Toujours. Mais il sait parfaitement que leur relation ne regarde pas Saga. Et qu'il devra toujours cacher la vérité à l'homme qu'il aime. S'il lui en parlait… ce ne serait que pour soulager sa conscience. Et Saga n'a pas à lui accorder de pardon, ni à porter une partie de ce fardeau. Il amène la main dans les siennes à ses lèvres et y dépose un très léger baiser, en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il aime. Un baiser très chaste. Pour lui prouver son affection et pour lui confirmer qu'il est tout à fait prêt à attendre que lui le soit, avant d'aller plus loin.

– Moi aussi, j'en suis heureux. Et maintenant… cela te dit de regarder du rugby ? Il y a un match cet après-midi. La finale de la coupe d'Europe.

– Je croyais que tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de me tenir la main ?

– Rien n'empêche de faire les deux puisque tu as la télé… à moins que tu ne regardes…

Ayoros se retourne pour voir la télévision qui est toujours allumée.

– Oh mon dieu… c'est quoi ça ?

– Un téléfilm catastrophe. Angelo s'ennuyait beaucoup pendant que je dormais, apparemment.

* * *

C'est fou. Il voulait simplement les laisser seuls. Parce que Mika ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'être resté. Et puis de toute façon, il s'en voudrait de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Saga n'est pas encore totalement capable d'assumer le fait qu'Ayoros ait réussi à ce point à briser ses défenses. Pas en public en tout cas. Mais c'est en bonne voie, d'après Mika. Et c'est bien. Saga a de plus en plus de raisons d'être heureux et il ira mieux comme ça, Angelo en est persuadé. Mais ce qui est fou ce n'est pas ça. Ce qui est fou, c'est qu'il avait juste envie de faire un petit tour puis de revenir à son poste de guet devant la porte. Mais il s'est mis à marcher. Et il s'est mis à réfléchir à la dernière question de Saga. Comment se sent-il avec ce qu'il se passe entre Mikael et Shura ? La réponse, il l'a devant lui. Parce qu'il vient d'arriver à l'accueil du service de chirurgie. Et cette réponse ne le satisfait pas du tout.

Pas que Mû ne lui plaise pas. Au contraire même. Et plus il passe de temps avec l'interne, plus il s'en rend compte… Et c'est bien le problème. Il ne veut pas risquer de tout gâcher à cause de sa paranoïa. Il fait des efforts, des progrès. Mikael l'aide… Leur relation, aussi bizarre soit-elle, lui a beaucoup apporté, il en est parfaitement conscient. Et puis Mika lui a trouvé un nouveau psy, moins débile que le précédent. Enfin, au moins, avec celui-là, il a l'impression d'être écouté, à défaut d'être compris. Et il ne fait pas que lui répéter tout le temps les mêmes choses. Alors il ne sait pas trop si ça sert à quelque chose, mais… faut croire que si. Parce que là, Mika est avec Gabriel à l'autre bout de Paris, Ayoros est avec Saga, trois étages au-dessus de lui, et il ne se sent pas trop stressé. Enfin, il n'éprouve pas le besoin d'aller taper sur un truc pour se calmer. C'est donc qu'il arrive à gérer. Mais bon… ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est prêt à commencer une relation avec quelqu'un. Maintenant qu'il va un peu mieux, il se rend compte du chemin qu'il lui reste à parcourir et pour le coup… il lui semble bien long jusqu'à ce qu'un type puisse le supporter. Et puis, même quand sa paranoïa sera calmée, ou au moins sous contrôle, si elle l'est un jour, il se connait. Il aura toujours des réactions violentes, brutales. Comme avec ce mec qui a failli frapper l'interne. Il sait bien que Mû n'aime pas la violence. Y a qu'à voir la réaction qu'il a eue à ce moment-là. S'il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la maladie de Saga, que c'était une réaction naturelle… et pire une réaction qu'Angelo veut garder, alors Mû ne lui sourirait probablement plus avec ses yeux de jade.

Il ferait mieux de ne pas rester là.

– Angelo ?

Il aurait mieux fait de partir plus tôt…

– Salut, fait-il en se retournant vers le jeune interne qui occupe ses pensées. Ça va ?

– Bien. Et toi ? Tu viens me rendre visite ?

– Je faisais plutôt un tour. Saga se fait draguer, il a passé l'âge d'avoir un chaperon.

Mû le regarde, surpris, puis sourit, d'un sourire à la fois tendre et amusé.

– C'est Mikael qui doit être content…

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien que Saga ait une histoire sérieuse.

– Quand ça ?

– Il y a deux semaines, quand nous nous sommes parlé. Il ne t'a rien dit ?

– Non… Et ça a l'air de te faire plaisir, remarque l'ancien flic en relevant le changement d'expression de l'interne dont le visage a pris un air satisfait.

– En effet, reconnait celui-ci. Je t'offre un café ?

Mais Angelo fronce les sourcils.

– De quoi vous avez parlé ?

– De quoi veux-tu que je parle avec Mikael ?

– J'en sais rien… De la santé de Saga ?

– Nous l'avons évoquée. Et d'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ?

– Mieux. Vous avez parlé de quoi d'autre ? demande-t-il de plus en plus hargneux.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais imaginer Mikael et Mû parler l'énerve… alors même qu'il sait bien que l'infirmier ne veut pas sortir avec l'interne.

– C'est un interrogatoire ? lui demande le jeune médecin.

Le reproche est clair, même si le timbre de Mû est suffisamment doux pour le cacher.

– Non… Je ferai mieux de remonter voir Saga. Désolé pour le café. Peut-être une prochaine fois. Passe une bonne journée.

Il fait brusquement demi-tour et prend la direction des escaliers, un peu plus loin. Il est en train de perdre le contrôle. Il le sent. Peut-être… de la jalousie. C'est pourtant pas une sentiment qu'il a l'habitude de ressentir mais… De toute façon, il réfléchira en haut. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'il s'en aille. Parce que s'il reste, il risque de se disputer avec Mû. Il ne veut pas de ça.

– C'est de toi, dont nous avons parlé, fait l'interne suffisamment fort pour que le policier l'entende parfaitement malgré la distance qui s'est déjà créée entre eux.

Et suffisamment fort, pour le coup, pour être également parfaitement entendu par le reste du personnel et des patients. Qui se retourne vers le jeune médecin qui semble ne pas s'en soucier le moins du monde parce qu'il a rempli son objectif : faire en sorte que l'ancien policier cesse de fuir.

– Ou plutôt du fait que je ne supportais plus ses sous-entendus nous concernant, reprend-il plus bas.

– Je lui dirai d'arrêter, grommelle Angelo, sans se retourner.

– Il a déjà arrêté, contre Mû en se rapprochant. C'était bien tout l'intérêt d'en discuter avec lui d'ailleurs.

– Fallait me le dire que ça te dérangeait… Je lui aurais parlé, lui reproche le garde-du-corps.

– J'ai pour habitude de régler moi-même mes problèmes.

Ce que cette phrase peut l'énerver dans la bouche de Mû… Il serre les dents.

– Je pensais pas t'en causer…

– C'est l'attitude de Mikael, mon problème. Pas toi... Enfin…

Mû réalise soudain que beaucoup de monde les observe. Trop à son goût. En tout cas trop pour la discussion qu'il s'apprête à avoir avec Angelo.

– Suis-moi.

Il fait volte-face et fait quelque pas. Puis se retourne. Angelo n'a toujours pas bougé.

– Il va falloir que je t'emmène de force ?

– Tu t'en crois capable ? grogne l'ancien policier en se retournant.

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être… mais je n'ai pas très envie de me battre avec toi pour te forcer à écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Alors tu viens, oui ou non ?

Angelo le fixe un long moment et finit par lui emboîter le pas, tout en essayant de se calmer. Il le suit jusqu'à une petite salle. La salle de pause des médecins du coin, apparemment. Deux blouses blanches, un homme et une femme, sont en train de discuter. Mû demande à ses collègues s'ils peuvent le laisser seul. La femme jette un coup d'œil appréciateur à Angelo et a un sourire en coin à l'adresse de Mû qui ne s'en offusque pas, avant de quitter les lieux à la suite de l'autre chirurgien. Mû s'assoit à moitié sur la table, ses mains agrippant le rebord, tandis que l'ancien policier s'adosse à un mur, mains dans les poches. Maintenant, il n'est plus vraiment en colère. Maintenant, il se sent mal à l'aise. Mû le met souvent mal à l'aise. Il n'apprécie pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas trop désagréable. Parce que Mû n'en profite jamais.

– Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie, Angelo, commence le médecin.

– Moi aussi.

– Et je n'aime pas les histoires compliquées.

– Moi non plus.

– Tu soutiens que ton histoire avec Mikael n'est pas compliquée ?

– Mika et moi… c'est particulier.

– Toutes les histoires qui comptent vraiment sont particulières.

Mû soupire.

– J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un manquer de tout détruire entre lui et l'homme qu'il aimait simplement parce qu'il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux et d'admettre qu'il était amoureux.

– Quel rapport avec Mika et moi ?

– N'est-ce pas évident ?

– Ouais, bah, explique quand même.

– Etes-vous bien certains de ne pas être amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

– Mika est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et moi… il y a une autre personne qui me plait aussi, avoue Angelo en détournant les yeux.

– C'est exactement ce que pensait le héros de mon histoire. Pour tout te dire, il a même failli acheter un appartement avec un autre homme. Par chance son ex a débarqué et l'a forcé à regarder la vérité en face, à lui faire admettre qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et lui a évité de faire ce qui aurait été une belle bêtise. Et aujourd'hui, ils filent le parfait amour.

– Je suis content pour eux.

– Moi aussi… Mais je n'aimerais pas te voir faire la même erreur que cet homme. Il a perdu de précieuses années, ajoute-t-il avec un air…

– C'était toi ? demande Angelo en sentant une masse tomber sur sa poitrine.

Il vient de réaliser. Ils discutent. Ils parlent. D'actualité, de leur travail, de livres, de films, de Saga maintenant, un peu… Ils se sont découvert quelques goûts en commun. Et quand ils ne parlent pas… ils se regardent, ils se sourient… Mais il ne sait même pas si Mû est célibataire. Le fait est qu'il sait qu'il est homosexuel. Mû le lui a dit, la troisième fois où ils se sont vus. Leur premier café ensemble. Il y a eu quelques sourires entendus dans leur direction. Et l'interne a, le plus calmement du monde, prévenu Angelo que c'était probablement dû au fait que, lui-même étant gay, les observateurs imaginaient qu'il était en train de le draguer. Il a lui demandé si cela lui posait problème. Et l'ancien policier a répondu non et que, de toute façon, lui aussi préféraient les hommes. Mû a souri et ils ont bu leur café en débattant des problèmes de moyens dans les hôpitaux parisiens et les services de police de la capitale.

Devant la question d'Angelo, Mû ouvre de grands yeux puis laisse échapper un petit rire.

– Non… Non. Pas du tout. Je ne suis aucun des trois protagonistes. Mais c'est moi qui ai averti l'ex pour l'achat de l'appartement.

_Bip… Bip… Bip…_

Il regarde le biper qu'il porte à sa ceinture et pousse un léger soupir.

– Il faut que je te laisse… Tu pourras remonter tout seul jusqu'à la chambre de ton patron ?

– Ouais, t'inquiète. Je vais finir par bien le connaître cet hôpital.

– Parfait dans ce cas… Alors je te souhaite un aussi bon week-end que possible.

– T'es pas là demain ? demande Angelo d'une voix suggérant qu'il trouve l'absence du jeune interne des plus suspectes.

Et pour cause, elle tombe en plein dans un de ses cycles de garde.

– Non, j'ai pris ma journée, lui répond Mû, regrettant visiblement de devoir partir sans avoir le temps de s'expliquer plus avant. Faut vraiment que je file là… Bye.

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Gabriel n'est pas encore rentré lorsque Milo et Kanon reviennent de leur tournée.

Tournée est un bien grand mot. Ils sont allés jusqu'au magasin de disques, Milo a acheté quelques nouveautés, et ils ont filé à leur agence de location, histoire de tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre que la standardiste qui leur répétait sans cesse au téléphone qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à leurs légitimes interrogations, puisqu'elle-même n'était pas en possession de ce genre d'informations et que, c'était quand même particulièrement dommage, la personne en charge du dossier de leur immeuble venait juste de partir, ou était au téléphone, ou en réunion, ou en vacances, ou en congé maladie. Le coup de pas de bol, quoi. Mais qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, la personne responsable les rappellerait dès qu'elle serait disponible… ce qui n'était apparemment jamais le cas. Un bête hasard du calendrier, ou un mois de mai particulièrement chargé – avec tous ces ponts, ma bonne dame, vous n'imaginez pas : il faut faire en quatre jours, ce qu'on fait habituellement en cinq… Donc, prenant les choses en main, et ayant vérifié auparavant que les bureaux étaient ouverts le samedi après-midi, ils y sont allés. Coup de chance, la personne était disponible. Évidemment, Milo lui a demandé pourquoi il, puisqu'il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, n'avait pas profité de cet après-midi où il se trouvait être au travail, avec du temps libre, pour les appeler. Après un léger blanc, le DJ lui a suggéré l'excuse comme quoi l'agence n'avait que le numéro de leur domicile et que comme ils n'y habitaient plus… pour aussitôt indiquer que ce n'était pas vrai parce qu'ils avaient donné ceux de leurs deux portables. Et qu'ils avaient donné celui de leur nouvelle résidence temporaire. Alors, bon, il comprenait que le message sur le répondeur puisse stresser un peu les gens, parce qu'il était un peu guindé, c'est vrai… Mais il fallait savoir vivre dangereusement et ne pas avoir peur de laisser un message. Au bout de longues minutes, et après avoir été étourdi par le verbiage incessant du DJ, l'homme avait fini par lui couper la parole et lui demander ce que voulaient les deux hommes. La réponse du DJ avait été des plus simples : des sous. Et une date possible pour leur retour dans leurs murs, aussi, évidemment. Mais des sous, avant tout. On leur avait remboursé un mois de loyer. Cool. Mais ça faisait maintenant un mois depuis l'incident qui les privent de leur foyer et il faut se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'est pas demain qu'ils vont réintégrer leurs murs. Donc bon… encore des sous. Et, de préférence, plein.

Et ils en ont eus. Juste pour qu'ils arrêtent de parler. Parce que, subtilement, Kanon s'est mêlé à la conversation. Pour dire à Milo que de toute façon ce n'était pas la peine, que ça ne servait à rien… aller ouvrir la porte, et menacer implicitement de porter leurs récriminations jusque dans la salle d'attente. C'est rigolo ce qu'on peut obtenir contre la promesse de ne pas provoquer un scandale. Et Kanon reconnaît que ça a été très agréable de faire ce petit numéro. Ça lui a changé les idées. Ça lui a permis d'oublier… tout le reste. Saga et sa maladie, Ayoros et leurs mensonges… et Gabriel maintenant, qui cache lui aussi une partie de cette vérité qui n'est pas tout à fait vraie…, sa culpabilité… et Rhadamanthe, évidemment.

Dix jours. Dix jours qu'ils se sont vus. Cinq depuis le communiqué de Sanctuary. Cinq jours que Kanon s'attend à une réaction qui ne vient pas. Les Judge leur ont même fait parvenir un petit mot de soutien, où ils faisaient clairement comprendre qu'ils… avalisent la version officielle. Et ça, Kanon ne comprend pas. De toute façon, il ne comprend rien dès qu'il s'agit de sa statue, il doit le reconnaître. Et plus il en apprend sur Rhadamanthe, et plus il réfléchit et moins il comprend. Ayoros lui a expliqué que c'était normal, comme réaction. Que même s'ils sont persuadé que ce n'était pas Saga, ils n'ont pas de preuve, à cause de – ou grâce à, selon les points de vue – la réaction rapide de Gabriel. Et qu'ils ne peuvent pas mettre en cause une position officielle sans preuve. Par contre, ils peuvent alimenter des rumeurs, dans les jours à venir. Et pour ce qu'il sait des activités précédentes de Kanon, Rhadamanthe peut parfaitement attendre le moment opportun, histoire de maximiser l'effet du scandale, ou vouloir s'en servir pour un chantage quelconque. Kanon lui a fait remarquer qu'il s'agit plutôt de méthodes de crapules. Ayoros l'a regardé d'un air désolé et lui a avoué que, dans le milieu des affaires, les Judge ne sont pas exactement connus pour leur grande moralité. Pas qu'ils aient quoi que ce soit à se reprocher, mais… dans cette guerre-là, selon eux, tous les coups sont permis, pour peu qu'ils restent légaux. Ou qu'il y ait plus à gagner qu'à perdre. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles le courant n'est jamais passé entre Liam Gemini et Astérion Judge… Kanon soupire. Son père et celui de Rhadamanthe… Minos et Saga… L'Empire et Sanctuary… Et bientôt il va apprendre que Shura est le rival ancestral d'un des domestiques des Judge, c'est ça ?

Il va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui est pratiquement devenu le sien, à côté de la baie vérité. Milo, lui, file derrière ses platines. Il récupère un disque, allume tout son matériel. Il pose son casque contre une oreille, le cale de son épaule, vérifie rapidement la balance et la vitesse de lecture, fait quelques réglages et lance le son. _Honey_ de Moby. C'est l'album _Play_ qui va tourner ce soir. Dodelinant de la tête et dansant à moitié, il range ses récentes acquisitions dans ses bacs qui sont déjà bondés. Ouais… c'est pas qu'il va bientôt falloir qu'il en rachète, mais si en fait. Et dire qu'il a encore la moitié de ses disques dans sa chambre, calés contre les murs. A moins qu'il achète directement de nouvelles étagères. S'ils récupèrent leur appart' dans quinze jours, comme prévu, et vu qu'il va bien falloir remplacer les siennes qui ne se sont pas remises de leur aventure aquatique… Mouais, faut qu'il réfléchisse. Et qu'il en parle à Gab. Pas sûr qu'il accepte que le DJ bouge ses bibliothèques pour les remplir de murs de 33 tours, même de façon temporaire… Pas gagnée cette affaire. Mais pour le moment… Il émerge de derrière ses platines maintenant que ses nouveaux vinyles ont trouvé leur place au sein d'un classement à la logique connue de lui seul. Repérage de Kanon. Qui comate à moitié, le regard perdu quelque part de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée.

– Tu veux un café ? lui demande Milo le sortant de ses pensées.

– Non… je vais peut-être aller prendre une douche…

– Si tu veux, mais… T'as pas fini la bouteille depuis le temps ?

Dans son fauteuil, Kanon blêmit et grimace. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu imaginer un seul instant qu'il avait réussi à cacher quelque chose à Milo ?

– Tu sais depuis quand ? demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

– Quelle importance ? rétorque le DJ en haussant les épaules.

– Aucune. Je suis désolé, Milo…

– De quoi ?

– De t'avoir rien dit…

– Et tu m'aurais dit quoi ? Que ça t'a complètement détruit de revoir ce con ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu bois un verre de whisky tous les soirs pour m'en rendre compte ?

– Non… Mais j'aurais pas dû essayer de te le cacher.

– T'excuse pas pour ça. C'est ma faute. A force de te gueuler dessus à cause de cette histoire, t'oses plus me parler.

– Milo…

– T'as l'impression que je te juge. Alors que, non, c'est lui que je juge, mais je te donne l'impression que c'est toi… et c'est pas bien, ça.

– Non, c'est pas toi. C'est moi. Si… je viens pas te parler, c'est juste parce que je sais que c'est toi qui as raison. Et que… j'ai honte.

– T'as honte ?

– Mon frère est à l'hosto, peut-être mourant pour ce que j'en sais, j'ai probablement mis son entreprise dans une merde noire, j'oblige son meilleur ami et son potentiel futur petit ami à lui mentir, j'ai deux de mes meilleurs amis qui viennent de passer le concours le plus important de leur vie, y a toi qui réfléchis à cause du mail que t'as envoyé Krishna… et… tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser… tout ce qui m'intéresse… c'est lui.

Milo s'installe dans un coin du canapé et tend la main vers son meilleur ami.

– Allez viens là.

Alors Kanon se lève pour venir s'allonger sur le dos, à côté de lui, et poser sa tête sur les cuisses du DJ. La main de Milo vient tranquillement se poser sur son front et il commence à jouer avec les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

– Je l'ai frappé, Milo, finit par murmurer Kanon d'une voix calme.

– T'avais des raisons de le faire, tu crois pas ? Et puis, je l'ai frappé, moi aussi.

– C'est pas pareil. Et tu le sais. Toi, tu l'as fait pour me protéger. Moi… je l'ai fait parce que… Je sais même plus pourquoi je l'ai fait.

– Au hasard parce qu'il t'a traité comme de la merde ?

– Mais tu crois vraiment que si j'étais rien pour lui, rien qu'une paire de fesses qu'il voulait se payer, il m'aurait reconnu ?

– Ça, j'en sais rien… mais… t'es sûr qu'il t'a reconnu ? Que c'est pas toi qui… as imaginé tout ça ? Que t'as pas vu que ce que t'as voulu voir ?

– Si j'ai raison, ça explique tout, Milo. Toute la soirée. Et même la réaction de son frère quand je les ai vus…

– Il a réagi comment ?

– Il l'a emmené un peu plus loin… Un peu comme tu l'aurais fait avec moi, si t'avais été là. Tu m'aurais éloigné avant d'aller régler tes comptes, non ?

– Peut-être bien… Bon d'accord, oui, c'est ce que j'aurais fait… Et t'en conclus quoi ?

– Que je l'ai peut-être blessé en refusant. Enfin que je l'ai pas simplement vexé… qu'il tenait peut-être vraiment à moi… J'ai fait des recherches, un peu. Il a jamais eu de relation amoureuse officielle. Avec personne. Y a même jamais eu de rumeur sur une liaison quelconque. Rien. Nada.

– Il est peut-être super discret. Ou alors il se tape que des… escorts et il veut pas que ça sache.

– Merci pour l'effort de vocabulaire, fait Kanon dans un sourire.

– De rien.

– Mais tu crois vraiment qu'un type comme lui se taperait que des escorts ? Sérieux, tu l'as vu en photo. Il est à tomber.

– Ton frère a le même physique que toi et il ne couche qu'avec son meilleur ami qu'est frigide et qu'est sensé aller bien, si on l'écoute, alors bon…

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? le coupe brusquement Kanon.

– Que ton frère est pas franchement normal et que ton Rhadamanthe l'est peut-être pas non plus.

– Non… A propos de Gabriel…

– Oups…, murmure le DJ en venant porter sa main à ses lèvres. Aurais-je laissé échapper un secret ?

– Sérieux ? Il est… ?

– C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Et deux minutes plus tard, il me faisait promettre de tout oublier.

– Il te connait pas si bien que ça en fait…

– Apparemment pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

– Bah, essayer de le réparer. D'autant qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait fait des tests et qu'il a aucun problème physique. Pas d'abus sexuel, pas de maltraitance, d'après lui… et pour tout te dire, je le crois. Va donc falloir que je trouve ce qui cloche. Mais pour le moment, je compte sur toi pour garder le secret. Officiellement, je tiens parole et cette information a disparu de mon cerveau. Il se méfie trop en ce moment. Faut qu'il baisse sa garde à nouveau, sinon j'y arriverai jamais. Mais le truc, c'est que si on se barre dans quinze jours… va falloir jouer serrer. Parce que ça risque de devenir funky de m'occuper de son cas quand on sera plus là.

– Techniquement, on est les seuls à savoir qu'on devrait pouvoir réintégrer l'appart dans deux semaines… Si t'as besoin d'un petit délai… et vu que c'est pour aider le meilleur ami de mon frère, qui se trouve être le mec qui nous héberge si gentiment…

– Je savais que tu comprendrais.

– Tu sais quoi ?

– Non, mais je sens que je vais pas tarder…

– Je crois que ça me manquait.

– De quoi ?

– De poser ma tête sur tes genoux comme ça… et de discuter avec toi.

– Et tu sais quoi ?

– Non.

– Ce serait encore mieux avec des bières, mais j'ai la flemme de bouger.

Ils se sourient. Deux grands sourires qui se répondent. Kanon ferme les yeux tandis qu'une des mains de Milo caresse toujours doucement ses cheveux et que l'autre vient étreindre la sienne, sur son torse. Le DJ relève la tête pour l'appuyer contre le dossier derrière lui. Et ils écoutent la musique. Y a pas à dire. Cet album est vraiment excellent. Y a des chansons un peu tristouilles. Comme celle qui passe en ce moment. _Why does my heart feel so bad ?_ Pas spécialement gaie dans le genre. Mais relaxante. Et c'est pile poil.

* * *

Cannes – Hôtel Othrys

Il y a beaucoup d'avantages à s'appeler Judge. Et le fait de parvenir à trouver une chambre dans un des plus grands palaces de Cannes, à la dernière minute et en plein Festival, en fait partie. Pour cela, il ne suffit pas d'être riche. Il ne suffit pas non plus d'être extrêmement riche. Cette condition est évidemment nécessaire, mais certainement pas suffisante. Non. Pour obtenir cette chambre, ce qui signifie pouvoir profiter d'un désistement – il y a toujours des désistements – en voyant son nom s'inscrire comme par miracle en tête de la liste des personnes qu'il serait bon d'accueillir, il existe une foultitude de petits leviers amusants à actionner. C'est un peu comme une serrure à plusieurs clés. Le fait que votre tante réserve chaque année la même suite pour toute la durée de la quinzaine, suite que ses parents réservaient déjà avant elle, est une de ses clés. Le fait de louer une suite à l'année dans un hôtel de la capitale qui, curieux hasard, appartient à la même famille, en est une autre. Le fait que votre tante, toujours elle, habite une autre suite, dans un autre hôtel, dans une autre ville – New York pour ne pas la citer – dont les propriétaires sont également cette même famille… Et quand il se trouve qu'elle a ramené dans ses bagages toutes les stars d'un des films événements de la sélection officielle – où plutôt ramènera, puisqu'ils n'arriveront tous que la semaine suivante – … Inutile de se voiler la face : peu de serrures résistent. Et ce qui est absolument délicieux, c'est que vous n'avez absolument pas besoin de sous-entendre la moindre menace. Il vous suffit d'aller trouver, le plus naturellement du monde, le directeur de l'hôtel, et de lui demander s'il n'aurait pas une chambre pour vos deux neveux, car, vraiment, aussi adorables soient-ils, vous n'avez guère envie de les voir envahir votre suite.

Une dernière fois, Pandore se regarde dans la glace. Elle porte un long drapé topaze, retenu sur la hanche par une grande broche d'argent et de jais. Elle a choisi le chignon pour ce soir, couvert d'une fine tiare d'argent et topaze. Elle replace la larme noire qui lui sert de pendentif pour qu'elle tombe parfaitement dans le léger creux à la base de son cou. Quelques gouttes de parfum… Chanel nº 5. Sur ce point, comme sur d'autres, elle rejoint les goûts de sa meilleure amie. Et de toute façon, Elie Saab n'a pas de ligne de parfum. Ce n'est donc pas exactement une infidélité. Elle chausse ses escarpins noirs et sort pour aller frapper, quelques étages plus bas, à la porte de la chambre aux lits jumeaux d'Eaque et Rhadamanthe. C'est la voix d'Eaque qui lui répond, ce qui n'est guère une surprise. Elle entre et voit son cher neveu finir d'arranger ses cheveux avec un sourire satisfait. Un pantalon… relativement près du corps, aux cuisses noires, et aux jambes… rayées de gris et noir. Une ceinture de cuir noire… non deux. Une chemisette grise… et une cravate grise aussi à petits pois d'un gris plus soutenu… Pandore sourit. Chaque élément, pris indépendamment, pourrait être sympathique. Le tout pourrait paraître ridicule. Mais c'est du Gaultier. Mais c'est Eaque. Le brun est tout simplement… _hot_, dans cette tenue. Et plus encore lorsque son reflet dans le miroir sourit à sa tante.

– Rhada ! Tantine est là !

– Je te méprise, mon chéri.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime, fait-il en se retournant. Rhada ! Il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas être trop en retard.

Après quelques instants de flottement, la poignée pivote de la salle de bains et la porte s'ouvre. Découvrant le blond qui s'incline légèrement, dans un costume trois pièces, hésitant entre le chamois et le clarissimo, dont le gilet est agrémenté de fines rayures olive et parme, sous lequel il porte un léger tee-shirt noir au col en V. Pas de chemise. Pas de cravate. La révolution est en marche. Sous l'impulsion du cadet des Judge, inutile de se leurrer, mais tout de même… Pandore sourit à son neveu blond pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle apprécie l'effort consenti. Comme elle a apprécié celui de la veille. Comme elle a apprécié le fait qu'il accepte de laisser Coré et renonce à une après-midi avec Great pour venir à Cannes.

– Vous êtes parfaits, les enfants, les félicite-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la limousine de l'hôtel les mène sans fanfare jusqu'à la salle de réception où se déroulera le repas de la soirée cannoise de la journée. Dès qu'ils mettent un pied hors de l'habitacle, une foule de photographes se tourne vers eux et les mitraille de leurs objectifs. Ils ne sont pas exactement assez célèbres pour intéresser les télévisions, ils vont donc pouvoir éviter les fastidieuses interviews, mais ils ne peuvent faire l'impasse sur quelques clichés, le temps de parcourir la vingtaine de mètre les séparant de l'entrée, chacun restant égal à lui-même… jusqu'à ce qu'une clameur leur fasse tourner la tête. Des hurlements. Des cris stridents. Et une limousine qui s'arrête, avec un petit cortège derrière elle. Un garde-du-corps en descend et ouvre la portière, pour laisser sortir une chevelure violine, une paire de lunettes de soleil orange fluo de la même couleur que le tee-shirt de gaze porté par-dessus un pantalon de cuir brillant, marron, et sous le corset assorti. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement. L'hystérie de la foule. Et le visage d'Eaque qui s'illumine. Rhadamanthe se retourne vers lui.

– Tu savais qu'il serait là ?

– Absolument pas.

En quelques enjambées, le brun vient se porter à la hauteur de l'homme qui salue la foule qui l'acclame, et qui commence à répondre à quelques interviews.

– _Sylvia_ _?_ hèle Eaque.

– _Yes, Mickey ? _lui répond Myu sans se retourner, après quelques instants.

– _How do you call your loverboy ?_

– _Come here loverboy !_ ordonne le chanteur, dans un mouvement de tête mais en lui tournant toujours le dos.

– _And if he doesn't answer ?_ demande le brun en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres, main dans une poche, sous le regard sidéré de l'homme qui interviewait son ami – mais qui se dit que cet échange est plutôt une aubaine pour son émission.

– _Oh loverboy…, _invite suavement la star en regardant par-dessus son épaule, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

– _And if he still doesn't answer ?_

Myu se retourne alors complètement, semble hésiter un bref instant, remonte ses lunettes sur son crâne pour révéler deux orbes lavandes et se rapproche de son ancien camarade de classe et amant, dans une démarche tout ce qu'il y a de lascive, pour venir parcourir son torse d'une main.

-_I simply say… Baby… Oh Baby… My sweet baby… You're the one_, conclut-il en lui agrippant la cravate pour mener son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que tu ne m'as pas salué ainsi…

– J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années qu'on ne s'est vus, répond le brun dans un sourire, alors que Myu le libère. Comment vas-tu ?

– Bien. Très bien… Tu m'accordes deux secondes que je finisse avec monsieur ?

– On se retrouve plutôt à l'intérieur. Pandore et Rhada m'attendent sur le perron, et tu connais le caractère aimable de ma chère tantine…

– Je suis là dans cinq minutes. Commande-moi un cocktail. Celui que tu veux.

Et tandis que Myu Schmetterling répond aux questions du journaliste qui ne s'est pas vraiment remis de la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister – il vient au moins de s'assurer un passage au zapping, là -, Eaque Judge franchit une nouvelle fois les quelques mètres qui le sépare de l'entrée de la réception, un sourire aux lèvres. Voilà une surprise des plus agréables. Ce week-end a vraiment été une excellente idée. Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Minos… Le sentiment qui l'étreint à cette pensée n'est pas évident à analyser. De l'amusement, un peu. Et probablement l'espoir de voir, grâce à ce qu'elle pourrait provoquer dans les yeux de son frère, cette déclaration comme l'assouvissement d'une pulsion sadique. Il soupire. Non. Il ne remerciera pas Minos. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Il grimpe les marches qui le séparent de Rhadamanthe et Pandore qui l'ont effectivement attendu pour entrer.

– Il nous rejoint, fait-il en les prenant par la taille pour les conduire jusque dans la salle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tandis que Pandore salue toujours ses connaissances – soit une bonne moitié de personnes présentes – escortée par le plus jeune de ses neveux auquel elle n'a pas laissé la possibilité de refuser de l'accompagner, Eaque et Myu discutent dans un coin de la salle, un peu à l'écart, dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu d'intimité. L'un boit son Screaming Orgasm. L'autre sirote un Sex on the Beach. Deux cocktails qu'ils ont découverts dans un bar de Los Angeles, pour les seize ans de Myu.

Ça avait été une grande soirée, les seize ans de Myu. Les deux adolescents étaient devenus amis depuis quelques semaines, aidés en cela par le fait qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux la Saint-Sylvestre sur leur campus, Eaque par obligation et Myu par choix. Les parents du jeune homme, une cantatrice et un chef d'orchestre, étaient en tournée et donnaient un récital, le soir du réveillon. Il ne leur en avait pas voulu de ne pas avoir pris de congé pour être avec lui : il partageait leur passion pour la musique. Mais, un peu fatigué par son premier trimestre, il avait préféré ne pas jouer les nomades et avait passé les vacances à composer dans sa chambre d'internat. Un mois plus tard, il fêtait son seizième anniversaire. Un des plus beaux de sa vie : en l'espace d'une nuit, il avait découvert son cocktail fétiche, la voix de son ami et le goût de ses lèvres. Le lendemain, il convainquait le cadet des Judge de le suivre dans le projet qui allaient les occuper jusqu'à la fin de leur année de première : leur groupe de musique. Pour tester les compositions et les textes de Myu. Avec Eaque au chant, l'Autrichien faisant les chœurs et changeant d'instruments au gré de ses fantaisies. Ils avaient même fini trouver des musiciens… Ça avait été très amusant comme expérience. Et très enrichissant. A tous points de vue.

Maintenant l'un est un directeur de Judge Inc… et l'autre est une star internationale, dont le prochain album est attendu par des millions de fans.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande le brun à son ami.

– Officiellement ? Je cherche un réalisateur pour le clip de mon premier single et, éventuellement, plus si affinité.

– Et officieusement ?

– Je suis venu te faire une surprise. J'ai appelé Mime, il y a quelques jours. La semaine prochaine je suis dans un studio à New York pour finir les arrangements, donc je me suis dit que ça pourrait être l'occasion d'un dîner. Il m'a dit qu'il serait bien content de voir ma tête parce que celle de Pandore lui manque. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'elle était avec toi, ici. Donc me voilà.

– Une subite envie de me voir ? s'amuse Eaque.

– Quelque chose comme ça... J'ai eu Shion au téléphone, la semaine dernière. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé, si tu ne vas pas bien ? l'accuse le chanteur.

– Parce que je ne vais pas si mal que ça. Shion dramatise. L'emphase théâtrale, ça a toujours été son truc, tu le connais.

– Justement, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir quand il s'inquiète pour toi. Et là, tu lui causes vraiment du souci, à notre Master. Alors que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Rhadamanthe ne va pas très bien, en ce moment, finit par avouer l'homme d'affaires dans un haussement d'épaules et une gorgée d'alcool.

– Rhadamanthe ne va jamais bien, Eaque. Ça fait douze ans qu'on se connait, toi et moi… et j'ai pas le souvenir qu'une seule fois tu sois venu me dire que tes frangins étaient heureux. Donc il y a forcément autre chose.

– Peut-être, tout simplement, que je commence à me faire vieux…

– J'ai le même âge que toi.

– Mais pas la même vie.

Myu plonge son regard lavande dans les deux améthystes de son ancien compagnon.

– Tu viens quand tu veux dans la mienne.

– Ma place est à Paris, Myu, répond simplement Eaque, comme une évidence.

– Oh, ça, je le sais…

* * *

_Le dialogue de « salutations » entre Eaque et Myu est un extrait de __Love is strange__ de Mikael et Sylvia, qui fait notamment partie de la B.O. de __Dirty Dancing__. Dont je vous livre ici la traduction approximative._

– _Sylvia ?_

– _Oui, Mickey ?_

– _De quelle façon appelles-tu ton amant ?_

– _Viens là, chéri !_

– _Et s'il ne répond pas ?_

– _Oh, mon chéri…_

– _Et s'il ne répond toujours pas ?_

– _Je dis simplement… Bébé… Oh bébé… Mon doux bébé… Tu es l'élu._


	37. Samedi 27 Mai

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Saga a fait une promesse à Ayoros (bien joué, Ayo !). Mû a raconté une histoire à Angelo. Milo et Kanon se sont présentés mutuellement des excuses, et ont « renoué » les liens de leur amitié – même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment distendus. Eaque a trainé Rhadamanthe jusqu'à Cannes, où le cadet des Judge a retrouvé, d'une manière particulièrement opportune, un vieil ami : Myu._

_NdA__ : Merci, encore et toujours pour votre intérêt et votre soutien. Voilà donc le chapitre en retard, le prochain devrait être prêt pour Dimanche, si tout se passe bien (c'est-à-dire si j'arrive à avoir une semaine à peu près calme). On y croit ! On y croit ! Et encore désolée, pour ce contretemps._

_Et sinon… Un grand, très grand monsieur de la Fantasy nous a quittés la semaine dernière. Dans la nuit du 2 au 3 Juin, David Eddings est mort. Et ça, c'est pas cool. R.I.P._

_Tàri __: J-10 oui ^^ Saga commence à effectivement à craquer__ doucement. __ En même temps, après quinze jours de travail intensif de la part d'Ayo, et sur quelqu'un qui était déjà charmé… :p Kanon a toujours besoin de Milo, oui, cela fait partie de ces évidences que je veux/dois souligner. Quant à la méthode qu'emploiera Milo… motus comme d'hab'.__ J'espère juste qu'elle ne vous décevra pas :p_

_Et maintenant, le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

La chambre de Saga a notablement changé. Depuis quelques jours, à mesure que les résultats de ses bilans sanguins semblent confirmer le fait que sa cirrhose fulgurante était bien due à son infection, Albior Céphée et son équipe ont accepté quelques concessions contre la promesse de voir leur patient ne pas rentrer chez lui, et la pièce a pris des airs de bureau. Une table, des étagères emplies de dossiers ont presque naturellement trouvé leur place entre le lit, la télévision, les fauteuils et le matériel médical. Et quand Kanon entre dans la pièce, c'est pour découvrir son frère, assis dans son lit, parcourant les dossiers que lui tend Gabriel, tandis que Mikael compulse des magazines. Et à en croire leurs airs graves, les nouvelles ne sont pas excellentes.

– Bonjour, bonjour, les salue-t-il. Je ne dérange pas ?

– Bonjour Kanon, lui répond son frère avec un sourire, et non, pas du tout,. Nous avions terminé et, de toute façon, la manucure du samedi est un acquis social, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-il à l'intention de l'infirmier.

– Je suis content que tu aies fini par l'admettre, rétorque celui-ci, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le malade se retourne vers son jumeau qui vient de poser sa veste sur le bureau.

– Milo n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonne-t-il.

– Non. Geist a pu enfin avoir une salle pour la post-synchro de son court, il va passer l'après-midi là-bas avec Shun.

– Mikael ? intervient Gabriel.

– Oui ?

– Y allons-nous ? Je n'aimerais pas arriver en retard et Kanon et Saga ont sans doute des choses à se dire… en privé.

Le ton est lourd de sous-entendus. Enfin lourd… pour Gabriel. C'est-à-dire que si son timbre est resté monocorde, le jeune homme s'est accorder le droit de nettement détacher les deux derniers mots en adressant un regard à son meilleur ami, qui a courageusement baissé les yeux. Mikael acquiesce, referme ses magazines et les deux hommes rassemblent leurs affaires, avant de quitter la pièce laissant les jumeaux seuls. Kanon retourne la chaise de Gabriel et s'assoit, à califourchon dessus, ses bras reposant sur le dossier.

– Alors comment tu te sens ? demande-t-il à son frère.

– Très bien. Et toi ?

– Je suis mort…, soupire-t-il en s'effondrant davantage encore.

– Tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir ?

Kanon hausse les épaules.

– Ça ira mieux quand on sera passé devant le tribunal. Et que j'aurais mon joli papier qui me dira enfin que je suis moi… et qui est ce moi.

– Quoique dise le Juge, déclare Saga en plongeant un regard déterminé dans les yeux de son jumeau, même s'il demande un report pour je ne sais quelle raison ridicule, tu es mon frère. Les tests le prouvent. Et même sans test, de toute façon, tu es mon frère. Je le sais. Je le sens. Et je sais que tu ressens exactement la même chose. Rien ne changera jamais ça. Alors rassure-toi, tout va bien se passer. Tu seras reconnu pour ce que tu es. Et pour qui tu es, Kanon.

– Je sais… mais j'angoisse. C'est con mais c'est comme ça… Et puis j'ai l'habitude des cauchemars, je gère, t'inquiète pas pour moi. Quand est-ce que tu sors d'ici ?

– Je ne sais pas trop encore. Kanon…, murmure-t-il dans une légère grimace.

– Oui ? s'inquiète aussitôt le cadet.

– Je… voulais attendre pour t'en parler… que toute cette histoire sur ton identité soit terminée mais…

Mais Ayoros et Gabriel lui ont posé un ultimatum. Il n'y a pas d'autres façons de présenter les choses. Les deux hommes se sont ligués contre lui. Saga a bien essayé de protester, d'offrir un semblant de résistance… de trouver des excuses ou au moins des justifications à sa conduite, au fait qu'il est repoussé cette annonce à son frère, mais ils les ont balayés d'un simple revers de la main, pour le mettre face à ses responsabilités. Et à sa promesse.

– Je t'ai déjà expliqué que… ma cirrhose s'était aggravée, commence-t-il.

– Oui, confirme Kanon depuis sa chaise.

– Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça… Mon foie est vraiment dans… un état déplorable. Je vais avoir besoin d'une greffe.

Voilà. La première bombe est lâchée.

– Si tôt ? s'étonne Kanon.

Saga le regarde, profondément étonné. Peut-être même choqué. Qu'est-ce donc que cette réaction ?

– Comment ça si tôt ?

– Bah…, fait Kanon sans comprendre la surprise de son jumeau, je ne pensais que… Enfin, je pensais qu'on avait plus de marge que ça, vu que tu n'en as pas parlé avant.

– Tu… étais au courant ? balbutie l'aîné.

– Bah oui… Enfin…

– Ayoros t'en a parlé ? accuse Saga, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il lui avait pourtant promis…

– Pourquoi il m'en aurait parlé ? demande aussitôt Kanon, légèrement agressif.

– J'en ai discuté avec lui, la semaine dernière…, avoue le malade en comprenant qu'il vient de commettre une erreur.

– T'es en train de me dire que t'en as parlé avec Ayo, avant d'en parler avec moi ? s'étrangle Kanon, complètement outré.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit le point important pour l'instant…

– T'as de la chance d'être dans un lit, gronde le cadet. Et c'est quoi l'important, d'après toi ?

– Je ne sais pas si… tu es au courant, mais les greffes du foie sont possibles à partir de donneurs morts, mais également de donneurs vivants…

– Euh, si tu pouvais arrêter de me prendre pour un débile, ça m'arrangerait. Quand tu m'as parlé de cirrhose, j'ai fait quelques recherches hein… Sérieusement, tu pensais que je n'allais pas me renseigner sur ta maladie ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? s'indigne Kanon.

Non mais c'est vrai ! Qui pourrait croire qu'il serait assez… égoïste, égocentrique et inconscient pour ne pas chercher à en savoir plus ? S'il avait davantage de temps pour prendre un peu de recul face à la situation, il y a fort à parier qu'il se sentirait encore plus vexé qu'il ne l'ait déjà. Non, mais vraiment…

– Pourquoi… ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? lui demande le malade.

– Bah, j'attendais que tu le fasses… La question c'est plutôt pourquoi toi, tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant vu que ça a l'air relativement… urgent, non ?

Saga pousse un léger soupir.

– Je ne voulais pas t'en parler tant que nous n'étions pas certains qu'elle puisse avoir lieu. Et puis avec l'anniversaire qui arrive… je crois que j'avais juste envie d'oublier tout ça. De ne pas gâcher la fête.

– Je crois que je comprends… Enfin, pour la greffe, c'est quand tu veux, Saga. Je peux prendre un congé sans solde, ou même je démissionne, parce que l'autre naze, il est bien capable de me le refuser et…

– Kanon…, le coupe aussitôt son frère.

– Quoi ?

– Je ne veux pas de ton foie.

Le cadet ouvre de grands yeux.

– Tu peux répéter ?

– Je refuse que tu me donnes ton foie.

– Mais t'es complètement con, ou quoi ? Pourquoi… ?

– Je ne veux pas que… tu prennes ce genre de risques. Et je ne te parle pas que de l'opération. Tu serais affaibli pendant des mois, tu risquerais des complications… et des problèmes, plus tard… Je ne te laisserai pas mettre ta vie en danger…

– Mais rien à foutre ! rugit Kanon, en frappant le matelas de son poing. Je ne vais pas te laisser crever alors que je… !

– Je peux tout à fait recevoir le foie d'un autre donneur, contre son frère, très calme.

– Quand, Saga ? Quand ? Rien que pour en trouver un autre d'un minimum compatible, ça risque de prendre des années ! Et tu as une idée de la longueur des listes d'attentes ? Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais mourir avant de le recevoir ce fichu foie !

– Oui. J'en ai longuement discuté avec Céphée. Kanon, je suis désolé, mais… J'ai déjà perdu Maman et Papa… Je t'ai perdu toi pendant plus de vingt-cinq ans… Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à nouveau. Et surtout pas dans ses conditions.

– Et moi, alors ? Tu crois que je pourrais le supporter de te perdre alors que je viens de te retrouver ? Bordel… C'est à se demander ce que Gab, Ayo et les autres peuvent te trouver parce que t'es vraiment qu'un sale égoïste.

– Je sais que je ne suis pas un saint ! proteste Saga, en se redressant un instant. Je sais que c'est aussi pour me protéger que je ne veux pas que tu souffres…

– Parce que tu crois que je ne souffre pas ? s'indigne le cadet. Mais réveille-toi, bon sang ! T'as une idée de ce que je vis à chaque fois que je mets un pied dans cet hosto ? T'as conscience que c'est dans une chambre comme celle-là que la tarée qui m'a enlevé m'a annoncé que je n'étais personne, juste avant de crever ? T'as percuté que si Milo m'a suivi comme un toutou au début, à chaque fois que je venais ici, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour ma santé mais aussi parce qu'il avait la trouille que je pète un câble ?

– Kanon…

– Je l'ai pratiquement vue mourir, Saga ! Et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était… essayer de récupérer un peu d'argent à droite, à gauche, pour qu'elle ait pas trop à bosser, qu'elle puisse se reposer et qu'on s'en sorte juste avec les allocs… Je pouvais rien faire d'autre pour elle… Alors maintenant, que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, gronde-t-il en fixant son jumeau, il est hors de question que je te laisse crever alors que je peux faire quelque chose de concret pour t'aider.

– Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi ! rugit Saga.

– Mais je ne vais pas me sacrifier, bordel ! Arrête avec ça ! De toute façon, si tu ne veux pas de mon foie, je… je dirai à Lycaon de tout arrêter ! Ou au moins, je verrai avec lui pour que je ne touche rien de ton héritage ! Et au pire, je m'opposerai à toi au Conseil d'Administration de Sanctuary ! Je m'en fous, Saga ! Je foutrai toute ta vie en l'air s'il le faut, mais tu vas l'accepter, mon foie, je te le garantis !

– Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

– Et toi, t'as pas le droit de refuser mon aide !

– C'est ton héritage ! Il est à toi !

– Justement ! J'en fais ce que je veux ! Comme je fais ce que je veux de mes organes ! Si je veux te donner un bout de moi pour te sauver la vie, y a pas moyen que tu refuses !

Kanon a bondi. La chaise est tombée. Il a posé ses deux mains sur le lit. Il fixe son frère, brûlant de rage. Saga, lui, n'a pas frémi. Il n'a pas eu le moindre sursaut. Il darde sur son jumeau les mêmes yeux, furieux et déterminés. Les deux regards pers s'affrontent. Et aucun ne semble vouloir céder le moindre pouce de terrain à son homologue.

– Que se passe-t-il ici ? Monsieur Gemini, il me semblait pourtant que nous étions convenus que vous aviez besoin de calme.

Albior Céphée vient de pénétrer dans la chambre, alerté par des infirmières qui ont entendu la dispute entre les deux frères. Le premier à baisser la tête est Kanon.

– T'es vraiment un con, Saga. Y a vraiment des moments où ça me gave d'avoir un frangin comme toi.

– Kanon ! s'écrie son jumeau, en tentant de lui prendre le bras.

Mais Kanon se dégage.

– Je vais faire un tour. T'as intérêt à être un peu moins débile quand je reviens. Et vous, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse du médecin, vous avez intérêt à le convaincre d'accepter mon foie.

– Je ne peux contraindre mes patients, objecte Albior Céphée, seulement leur apporter une information médicale aussi complète que possible et quelques conseils, le cas échéant. La décision finale, aussi absurde soit-elle, leur revient toujours.

– Bah je vous envie pas alors. Parce qu'avec des gros nœuds de son acabit, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.

– La plupart finissent par devenir raisonnables, je vous rassure.

– Tu l'as entendu ? Même lui pense que tu es débile.

– Je ne suis pas débile ! J'ai conscience des risques, moi ! s'énerve le malade.

– Les risques pour moi ! Mais les risques pour toi, tu les prends en compte ? rugit son jumeau.

– Comment peux-tu… ? Tu veux les voir les risques pour moi, Kanon ?

Saga repousse ses draps. Ces derniers jours, il reprenait des couleurs, aussi il était facile de considérer qu'il était en relative bonne santé. Mais il a vraiment maigri… Ce sont ses jambes, surtout, qui choquent Kanon. Elles sont si fines. Si blêmes. Elles tremblent, alors que l'aîné se met debout. Elles le portent à peine. Il est sans doute resté trop longtemps allongé ces dernières semaines. Mais Saga ne semble pas s'en soucier. Kanon sent sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il réalise que son frère ne lui a jamais demandé de l'aider à se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Ouais, c'est con, mais Saga n'allait jamais aux toilettes quand il était là. Jamais. Alors c'est la première fois que Kanon le voit comme ça. Il peut bien l'avouer, jusqu'à cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'il était le seul à avoir conscience de la situation. Que Saga ne voulait pas voir à quel point il est malade. Que son frère ne comprenait rien. Et là, à le voir ainsi, furieux, s'agrippant d'une main au montant de ferraille auquel est accrochée sa perfusion, il se rend compte que c'est lui qui n'a rien compris. Il se rend compte que c'est lui qui n'a pas cherché à comprendre Saga. Qu'il n'a jamais cherché à comprendre ce que signifie, pour son frère, vivre avec la certitude absolue que vos jours sont comptés. Pas seulement d'une manière abstraite, non, mais de voir, chaque jour, votre corps vous rappeler que vous êtes mortels, et pire encore, que vous êtes mourant. De vivre, chaque jour, au milieu de la souffrance. De considérer que vous allez bien, non pas lorsque vous ne souffrez pas, mais lorsque vous souffrez moins. Saga lui a dit qu'il allait… très bien, aujourd'hui. Kanon est bien persuadé que son frère a été sincère. Que ce n'était pas un mensonge pour le rassurer... Personne, dans son état, ne devrait pouvoir dire ça.

Aujourd'hui, Saga va très bien. Il est en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et il le prouve, debout sur ces jambes qui ne peuvent le soutenir sans aide.

– Cela fait des années que je sais que je vais mourir ! rugit-il. J'y suis préparé ! Cette greffe… je l'ai acceptée avant de te retrouver ! Il n'y a pas de raison que ton arrivée change quoique ce soit !

– Mais si ! plaide le cadet. Forcément que ça change tout ! Avant, tu n'avais qu'une seule option…

– Tu n'es pas une option, Kanon ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de te considérer comme… comme une variable ! C'est de toi dont il s'agit !

– Saga… Tu as entendu le docteur… Il faut que tu restes cal…

– Ne me dis surtout pas de me calmer ! hurle l'aîné. Je ne peux pas être calme face à ton… inconséquence ! Il y a 1% de risques que l'opération se passe mal pour toi ! 1%, Kanon ! C'est énorme ! Ça peut paraître faible, mais c'est tout sauf marginal ! Et je ne parle pas du reste ! Des changements qu'il faudra que tu opères dans ta vie, au quotidien, même après la fin d'une convalescence qui va durer des mois… Et ça, toi, tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte… Je sais bien que je me prépare toujours au pire… mais… croire que tout va bien se passer, ce n'est pas non plus raisonnable !

– Mais je crois pas que tout va bien se passer, fait doucement Kanon en se rapprochant de son jumeau. Je veux juste… avoir une chance de te sauver. Parce que je t'aime.

– Mais moi aussi, je t'aime, fait Saga, en s'asseyant sur son lit. Et je sais que tu m'aimes… La question n'est pas là…

– Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il-te-plait…

Le cadet lui prend la main. Saga se crispe. Il sait combien il est faible face à la douceur, à la tendresse. Et même en en étant conscient, il n'arrive pas à résister. Pas encore suffisamment, en tout cas.

– Kanon…

– Je t'en prie… Cette greffe, je ne la prends pas à légère, je t'assure… Je ne veux pas mourir. Ce que je veux, c'est… qu'on vive, ensemble, le plus longtemps possible. Si on s'est retrouvé maintenant, il y a peut-être une raison, tu ne crois pas ?

– Oui, il y en a une. Illuminer mes dernières années et que… tu reprennes le flambeau quand je ne serai plus.

– Non, fait Kanon en secouant la tête. Non. Si c'était ça, je ne serais pas en parfaite santé. Si c'était ça, j'aurais eu des maladies… qui auraient empêché la greffe. Et puis le flambeau de quoi ? Je ne pourrai jamais te remplacer à la tête de Sanctuary. Je ne suis pas toi, et c'est de toi dont ils ont besoin. Tous. Gab', Ayo… Ils ont besoin de toi. Alors, laisse-moi t'aider, Saga. Donne-nous, à toi et à moi, une vraie chance de rattraper toutes ces années… et donne-leur une vraie chance de… pouvoir continuer à travailler pour toi.

– Kanon, je… veux vivre, je te le jure. Le plus longtemps possible. Mais ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes… c'est que je serais toujours malade. Même après cette greffe… Je ne guérirai jamais. Il s'agira seulement d'un sursis…

Le cadet baisse la tête. Il s'installe sur le lit, à côté de son frère.

– Saga ?

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu feras dans… deux mois ?

– Je… ne sais pas… Il y a tellement de… possibilités…

– Je ne t'en demande qu'une… N'importe laquelle. On sera le 27 Juillet. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu feras le 27 Juillet prochain ?

– Et bien, je… j'imagine que…

Saga ne termine pas sa phrase. Il semble réfléchir. Il semble perdu… Il grimace.

– Tu n'imagines rien, n'est-ce-pas ? fait doucement son frère. Si je te demande ce que tu feras demain, tu me répondras la même chose que ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Si je te parle de la semaine prochaine, Gab et Ayo t'ont suffisamment parlé de l'anniversaire pour que tu puisses t'y raccrocher. Si je te pose des questions sur l'avenir de Sanctuary, tu pourras me répondre à peu près, mais quand il s'agit de toi… Devant toi, ce n'est pas l'inconnu, c'est le néant. Et le néant, tu le combles avec n'importe quoi. Et souvent avec le pire. Je sais ce que c'est, Saga. J'ai fait à peu près la même chose à une époque, quand je pensais que j'allais finir par crever à cause de la drogue et de tout le reste. Sauf que moi, je ne pensais pas que j'allais bien.

– Kanon…

– C'est pas grave, tu sais. Mais il faut que tu réalises que tu n'es pas en état de prendre des décisions. Parce que tu as peur. T'as peur d'espérer que ça s'arrange. Parce que faire un pari sur l'avenir… ça veut déjà dire accepter qu'il est possible qu'on en ait un. Et toi, t'es persuadé que tu n'en as pas. Je comprends et… personne ne peux t'en vouloir pour ça. Mais c'est faux. Tu as un avenir, Saga. Alors… fais-nous confiance. Laisse-nous la main. Appuie-toi sur nous, bordel… T'es pas tout seul. T'es plus tout seul, tu comprends ? On est là. Je suis là.

– Je veux vivre … Je t'assure que je veux vivre…

– Je sais, le rassure la voix de son jumeau. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu acceptes cette greffe. Que tu acceptes mon foie. C'est la seule chose à faire. C'est la seule décision à prendre. C'est le seul moyen pour que tu commences à revenir parmi les vivants et que tu arrêtes d'être un mort en sursis, dans ta tête.

– Avec une isogreffe, intervient Céphée qui a préféré rester en retrait durant l'échange entre les deux frères, et les récents progrès en matière de stabilisation de la CSP, une espérance de vie à plus de vingt ans est tout à fait envisageable en cas de succès.

– Plus de vingt ans, Saga, tu entends ? Si ça se trouve, tu n'es même pas arrivé à la moitié de ta vie…

Saga regarde Kanon qui lui sourit… La moitié… Il lui reste peut-être… plus de la moitié de sa vie devant lui. C'est la première fois qu'il envisage les choses de cette façon. Et c'est… trop grand. Bien trop grand pour qu'il le comprenne. Pour qu'il ose le comprendre. Il n'espère pas encore. Il n'y arrive pas. Mais… la moitié… Kanon vient l'entourer de ses bras et se tourne vers le médecin.

– Quand est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourrez pratiquer l'opération ?

– Vous avez déjà subi la plupart des tests nécessaires. Il va falloir monter une équipe… enfin deux. Et que nous reprenions tous ensemble, et au calme, l'information complète sur l'intervention, et le suivi médical qu'elle va impliquer. Je dirais quelques semaines.

– Parfait, murmure Kanon en embrassant les cheveux de son frère qui s'est mis à pleurer contre son épaule.

Comme la dernière fois que la vie de Saga s'est brusquement illuminée. Comme lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Il est tard lorsque la DB9 de Rhadamanthe franchit les grilles de la propriété. Pour une fois, le blond conduit relativement prudemment. La raison se trouve sagement au pied du siège passager, qui a été reculé au maximum pour l'occasion, sur une confortable couverture. La tête posée sur l'assise de cuir, Coré regarde son maître qui arrête la voiture dans le garage. Ils ont passé l'après-midi entière avec Great à se promener tous les trois, à galoper, à être libres. Cela leur a fait beaucoup de bien. En tout cas, cela a fait beaucoup de bien à Rhadamanthe. Car, inutile de se le cacher, le week-end dernier n'a pas été des plus agréables pour lui.

S'il s'est rendu à Cannes, c'est avant tout pour faire plaisir à Eaque et l'assurer de son soutien. L'assurer qu'il respectait sa part du marché. Qu'il essayait… d'aller de l'avant, même s'il n'en a pas vraiment envie. Il s'est efforcé de se montrer courtois, si ce n'est sociable, avec les nombreuses connaissances de sa tante, avec tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes, qui venaient le saluer, lui dire qu'ils étaient ravis de le voir… Idiots. Hypocrites. Moutons. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il se réjouir de sa présence à une soirée ? Il y en avait même eu une pour lui offrir un verre, vouloir engager la conversation et avoir l'indélicatesse de lourdement insister bien après que Rhadamanthe n'ait manifesté son inintérêt pour son insignifiante personne… Ridicule, vraiment, et extrêmement déplaisant pour le coup. Par bonheur, Eaque et Myu étaient venus le sauver de cette importune avant que le blond ne perde définitivement son calme et ne provoque un incident.

Rhadamanthe sort de la voiture et en fait le tour pour ouvrir la portière à Coré qui bondit dehors. Le visage du blond est parfaitement impassible alors qu'il passe une main dans le pelage noir et feu. Oui, il préfère mille fois la compagnie de la chienne et de l'étalon que celle de ses congénères. Mais il ne regrette pas le moins du monde d'être descendu sur la côte. Il faut parfois faire quelques sacrifices pour le bonheur de ceux que l'on aime. Coré aboie. Rhadamanthe se tourne légèrement. Un peu plus loin, Cerbère regarde la chienne. D'un mouvement de tête, le blond autorise la setter à aller retrouver son ami. Et tandis que les deux chiens vont jouer dans le parc, Rhadamanthe franchit tranquillement les mètres qui le séparent du Manoir.

Dans le hall, Charon l'attend déjà. Sans un mot, le benjamin des Judge lui confie son manteau et, après avoir été informé que le dîner sera servi dans une heure, rejoint la salle de billard où Eaque est pendu au téléphone. Il a apparemment été interrompu en pleine partie. Il sourit à son petit frère.

– Oui… écoute, Rhada vient de rentrer. Oui… Non. Non. Si… Tsss… Bon, il faut vraiment que je te laisse. Et dis bien à Mime de ne pas s'inquiéter : on lui renverra Tantine d'ici la fin de la semaine et sa vie redeviendra un enfer. Tu lui demanderas… Personnellement, je n'ai toujours pas compris. Oui… C'est entendu. Moi aussi, je t'embrasse. Prends bien soin de toi, surtout.

Il raccroche.

– Tu as le bonjour de Myu, fait-il à l'adresse du blond qui s'est installé dans un fauteuil.

– Tu lui feras mes amitiés quand il t'appellera demain.

– Est-ce une pointe de reproche que je perçois ? demande le brun dans un sourire.

– Non. C'est ton ami. C'est bien que… vous repreniez contact. Tu t'amuses quand tu es avec lui.

– Je m'amuse aussi quand je suis avec toi.

– Non.

– Bien sûr que si. Vendredi soir…

– Tu cherchais à me faire passer une bonne soirée, le coupe aussitôt le benjamin. Tu te forçais pour moi. Samedi, tes sourires étaient plus sincères. Et tes yeux pétillaient. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus à ce point… heureux. Et j'aime te voir heureux.

– Myu a souvent cet effet sur moi. Shion pense que c'est parce qu'il est le seul de mes amis qui n'a pas de désir de justice.

La grande théorie de Shion sur ses amitiés, qu'il lui a exposée dans le courant de la semaine, quand Eaque a appelé son ancien professeur pour lui demander ce qu'il avait dit à Myu exactement. Pas qu'il ait craint de voir leur Master trahir le secret de sa relation avec Minos, non… mais certaines attitudes du chanteur l'ont surpris. À commencer par le fait qu'il ait à ce point paru concerné par Rhadamanthe. Si on ne peut pas totalement exclure la possibilité que le blond ait fini, après toutes ces années, par plaire à la star – mais en toute honnêteté, Eaque doit avouer que, selon lui, les probabilités sont minces -, l'option la plus plausible reste que Myu ait voulu le soulager, lui, de certaines préoccupations afin qu'il profite pleinement de la soirée. Nettement plus plausible, en effet. Et tellement plus en accord avec le caractère du chanteur.

Contrairement à d'autres relations amicales, comme avec Valentine ou même Phlégyas, à un moindre degré, Eaque ne s'est pas lié à Myu pour… régler une situation qui le révoltait, ou pour révéler un scandale. Non. Entre eux, il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose que de plaisir. Immédiat. Physique et intellectuel. Carpe Diem, en quelque sorte. La philosophie hédoniste de Shion. Leur Master, à tous les deux, bien avant d'être leur ancien professeur.

– Et toi ? interroge Rhadamanthe. Que penses-tu de lui ?

– Je dois reconnaître que c'est quelqu'un de spécial pour moi, lui répond Eaque en laissant son regard errer dans la pièce, sans rien trouver à quoi s'accrocher. Après tout, c'est avec lui que j'ai trompé Minos pour la première fois. Ce n'est pas exactement anodin.

Le premier de sa longue liste d'amants. Il avait dans l'idée que s'il parvenait à convaincre les Judge qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère, ils seraient plus enclins à croire qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, qu'ils l'autoriseraient peut-être à revenir plus souvent au Manoir, et finiraient peut-être même par moins les surveiller… Et pour voir Minos, pour avoir une chance d'être avec lui ne serait-ce que quelques jours de plus par an, Eaque était prêt à tout. Depuis l'autre bout du monde, il avait convaincu son aîné de le laisser faire. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu… à un détail prêt. Oh, il n'était pas tombé amoureux, ni de Myu, ni de ceux qui lui ont succédé. Non. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver cela aussi plaisant. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il pouvait éprouver quand il était avec Minos, mais… c'était agréable. Dans ces folles nuits, dans cette complicité, et parfois même dans une certaine tendresse, il avait trouvé la force de tenir. Notamment parce qu'il lui arrivait même d'oublier un peu son frère, leur relation et leurs problèmes, l'espace de quelques instants.

Avec le recul, il se demande si leurs parents avaient été dupes de son manège, ou si Astérion s'était dit que, de toute façon, les amants d'Eaque, et l'arrivée inéluctable de Thétis dans ce tableau compliqué, qui se ferait quelques années plus tard, finiraient bien par détruire ce qu'il y avait entre son fils adoptif et son héritier. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, n'est-ce-pas ? Lentement, dans un soupir, le brun se lève de son canapé pour reprendre sa partie de billard.

– Tu as d'autres questions ? demande-t-il à son petit frère.

– Non. Je ne devrais pas être aussi curieux… Je suis désolé.

– Rhada, ce n'est pas parce que tu me demandes ce que je pense d'un de mes amis que tu es curieux. Et puis, je n'ai rien à cacher. Pas à toi, en tout cas. Tu veux jouer ? lui propose-t-il.

– Non. Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche avant le dîner.

– Tu n'en as pas pris une au Giudecca ? s'étonne le cadet, en se penchant pour jouer un coup.

– Si. Eaque ?

– Oui ?

– Je veux aller à la soirée des Gemini.

La déclaration, parfaitement calme, du blond vient de provoquer une fausse queue dans le jeu du brun. Bien loin de s'intéresser aux éventuelles conséquences pour le tapis de feutre, Eaque se retourne vers son frère.

– Pardon… ?

– Je veux y aller, répète le blond d'un air décidé.

– Rhada…

– Tu l'as dit : il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'ils y présentent Kanon. Je veux y être. Je veux être présent à ce moment-là.

Eaque soupire. Il s'installe à moitié sur le billard, et regarde son petit frère dont le visage ne trahit pas autre chose que sa détermination.

– Si tu veux mon avis, commence-t-il gravement, ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée… Tu as vu ta réaction à la soirée du 10, non ?

– Je sais. Mais là-bas, j'ai été surpris. Là, ce sera différent. Et j'y ai réfléchi cet après-midi. J'ai vraiment besoin de le voir.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je veux savoir si… s'il a changé. Il faut que je sache, sinon je vais devenir fou.

Autant le reconnaître, depuis qu'il l'a revu, il n'est pratiquement plus bon à rien. Kanon l'obsède, absolument. Son loup qui l'attire toujours… qui le force à regarder et à envisager le futur. Qui l'entraîne inéluctablement vers de nouvelles angoisses. Ne pas pouvoir le protéger. Le voir devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Le risque qu'il s'attaque un jour à ses frères… Et cette crainte sourde de voir la guerre entre Sanctuary et l'Empire devenir personnelle, car si elle bascule... il n'est pas sûr d'être capable de le gérer.

Il n'y a guère qu'à Cannes qu'il a réussi à ne pas trop se laisser hanté par son loup, trop concentré sur le fait de ne pas provoquer de scandale, et couvé, continuellement, par son frère et sa tante. Mais même là-bas, Kanon n'était jamais très loin de ses pensées. Cela frisait un peu moins l'obsession, c'est à peu près tout.

– Rhadamanthe…, tente de protester Eaque.

– Je me contenterai de l'observer pour me faire une opinion. Ça me suffira amplement, décrète le blond. Et puis…

– Et puis ?

– Je le croiserai forcément à l'avenir. Il faut bien que… je m'habitue. Il faudra bien que je sois capable de… ne serait-ce que lui serrer la main, lui dire bonjour et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire... A moins de ne pas aller à l'ensemble des soirées organisées par Sanctuary à l'avenir, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'éviter. Mercredi, l'attention sera sur lui et son frère. Je resterai dans un coin, je n'aurais pas à fournir trop d'efforts, personne ne le remarquera si j'ai besoin, à un moment, de m'éclipser ou même si je quitte la soirée. Tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

– Je sais bien que tu feras tout pour… Mais ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée.

– Tu te répètes.

– Parce que j'ai raison. Et que tu refuses de l'admettre. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver dans l'état où il t'a mis la dernière fois.

– Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas lui.

– Je ne te parle même pas de ça. Ce type…

– Ce n'est pas un type ! s'énerve Rhadamanthe.

– Ça je le sais ! rugit Eaque. Je suis parfaitement conscient que ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! Ni pour toi, ni pour personne d'ailleurs ! Il s'agit de Kanon Gemini, assène-t-il en insistant lourdement sur le nom de famille du jeune homme. Et tu tiens énormément à lui. Je sais tout ça. Mais il a failli te détruire ! À cause de lui, tu as passé pratiquement deux semaines sans sortir de ta chambre, ou même de ton lit. Et les deux semaines avant… tu…

– Eaque…

– Tu ne peux pas le nier, Rhada. Il t'a fait du mal… Et il risque de t'en faire à nouveau.

– Non.

– Si.

Les deux frères s'affrontent du regard. Et Rhadamanthe finit par détourner les yeux. Il soupire.

– C'était ma faute. C'est moi qui ai mal agi. J'ai tout détruit. Je suis le seul responsable. J'ai essayé de m'excuser mais… Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il y a des choses qu'il est impossible de pardonner. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Certainement pas la sienne en tout cas. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

– Rhada…

– Je veux simplement m'assurer qu'il va bien. Rien de plus.

– Rien de plus, vraiment ?

– Je te le promets. Je veux juste le regarder…

Oui. Juste le regarder. L'observer. Un peu. L'admirer dans la lumière. Et peut-être revoir son sourire. Adressé à d'autres, bien sûr, mais… ce n'est pas grave ça. Ce n'est pas important. Tout ce dont il a envie c'est de s'enivrer de la beauté d'un loup… Se perdre, quelques minutes, dans la contemplation d'un ange…

– Tu rêves toujours de lui, fait gravement Eaque.

– Oui…, avoue le blond dans un souffle, désabusé et coupable.

– Ce n'était pas une question, Rhada. Ni un reproche.

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel particulier de la Famille Gemini

Au-dessus d'Angelo, les mains plaquées sur le torse de l'ancien policier, les jambes repliées de part et d'autres de ses hanches, son corps se mouvant dans une sorte de ballet d'une sensualité bestiale, Mikael crie. Et Angelo le regarde. Il regarde les lignes courbes et gracieuses de sa silhouette musclée. Il regarde le jeu des gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur la peau d'une blancheur opaline. Il regarde les lèvres rougies d'où s'échappent les hurlements de son amant, qu'une langue rose vient parfois humidifier. Il regarde les mèches de cheveux qui viennent se coller contre ce visage androgyne, cachant en partie ces yeux à moitié clos. Les mains d'Angelo viennent caresser les cuisses laiteuses et enserrer les reins de Mikael. Il le bloque, un instant. Un instant durant lequel l'infirmier darde sur lui son regard azuréen dans lequel perce sa colère, par-delà le feu qui le consume. Il n'apprécie pas exactement être coupé dans son élan. Un rictus satisfait vient orner la bouche d'Angelo. Il soulève légèrement son amant. Mais avant que celui-ci ait pu émettre la moindre protestation, l'ancien policier replie les jambes et, brusquement, soulève son bassin pour s'enfoncer violemment en lui. Mikael ouvre de grands yeux tandis que l'ancien policier répète la manœuvre, bloquant toujours les hanches de l'infirmier. Après quelques instants, Mikael rejette sa tête en arrière, prend appui sur les genoux de son amant enfonçant ses ongles manucurés dans la peau bronzée pour se remettre en mouvement. Et les cris repartent de plus belle.

Il aime ça. Plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Ce combat délicieux pour savoir qui impose le rythme à l'autre. Pour savoir qui craquera en premier, qui reconnaîtra sa défaite. Oh oui, il adore ça. Quelque soit sa position au final, ce qui est peut-être le plus surprenant. Il aime voir son amant gronder lorsque lui-même résiste trop longtemps et que l'ancien policier finit par exploser en premier. Mais c'est un comportement qui lui est naturel. C'est la situation qu'il préfère, et de loin. Même avec les pires des goujats, qui, une fois satisfaits, font mine d'en avoir fini et de vouloir partir. Quelle joie alors de les retenir, de les dominer… de leur montrer qu'il est hors de question qu'ils s'arrêtent avant que lui aussi n'ait obtenu ce qu'il est venu chercher. Mais il aime aussi supplier Angelo. Parce qu'Angelo le respecte. Parce même dans ces cas-là… Angelo ne le soumet pas. Et puis c'est amusant. Parce que, parfois, Angie accède à ses prières et parfois non. Mikael n'a jamais su ce qu'il préférait… et ce n'est certes pas maintenant qu'il va se poser la question.

À mesure que son amant le pénètre sans relâche, il hurle son plaisir sans retenue aucune et sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Il ne sait pas faire autrement. C'est si bon de sentir cette hampe de chair, si dure, si forte, aller et venir en lui. C'est si bon de sentir les décharges irradier dans tout son corps. C'est si bon de sentir cette fièvre l'envahir. C'est si bon de sentir Angelo proche du point de rupture… l'entendre résister pour ne pas s'assouvir, pour prolonger cette extase encore un peu. Et de le sentir exploser dans un cri rauque. Et de sentir sa main venir enserrer sa propre érection. De le voir faire l'effort de continuer ses allées-et-venues le temps suffisant pour que son amant se répande sur son torse, dans un hurlement plus terrible encore que les autres. C'est si bon de sentir quelqu'un qui se soucie de lui… et lui donner tant de plaisir.

Ils restent un moment ainsi, Angelo caressant les reins et les cuisses de Mikael, et l'infirmier le visage rivé sur le plafond, tous deux comblés. Ils reprennent leur souffle. Ils reprennent leurs esprits. Ils reprennent pied. Finalement, Mikael se soulève, et libère son amant, pour venir rouler sur le côté. Il récupère un linge qu'il tend à son ami pendant que lui-même remet la main sur un caleçon. Angelo essuie rapidement son torse et passe un bras sous sa tête, tandis que l'infirmier vient s'allonger à côté de lui et lui sourit.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ? s'amuse-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur le torse de l'ancien policier. Tu m'as pratiquement fait la tête toute la semaine… et maintenant, j'ai droit à une chevauchée fantastique… C'est l'annonce de la greffe de Saga qui te fait cet effet ? Ou le fait que tu aies vu ton psy cet après-midi ?

Angelo ne répond pas tout de suite. Il regarde le plafond.

– T'en es où avec Shura ?

– Oulah… Je peux savoir le rapport ? demande l'infirmier en fronçant les sourcils.

– Réponds, Mika.

– T'as envie de passer une nuit blanche ou quoi ?

– Non. Mais j'ai envie de savoir.

Le Suédois soupire et s'effondre sur son oreiller.

– Moi aussi, ça me plairait assez de savoir où j'en suis avec lui… Ou même si j'en suis quelque part. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Enfin, si, je le sais… et ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas lui demander d'aller à l'encontre de sa foi pour un truc qui ne durera peut-être pas… Ce serait… mal, je crois.

Oui. Vraiment. Ce serait mal. Irrespectueux. Il ne veut pas manquer de respect à Shura. Au-delà de tout le reste, c'est cette idée qui l'obsède.

– Donc tu préfères qu'il reste célibataire toute sa vie ? demande Angelo, en l'accusant à moitié.

– Bien sûr que non. Mais ça m'arrangerait qu'il trouve quelqu'un de plus sérieux que moi. Quelqu'un… comme toi. Tu ne t'engages pas à la légère, toi. Même avec moi. Je le sens bien, Angie. Et pourtant, on ne s'aime pas. Moi, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je rencontre un type qui me plait, généralement à cause d'un caractère de merde et d'un physique de dieu grec… C'est fusionnel pendant un moment… et puis, un matin, je me réveille et ça a disparu. Je ne ressens plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Il ne me dégoute pas… Je ne le trouve pas repoussant, c'est juste… que je n'ai plus envie.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ces cas-là ?

– Je romps. Et je vais voir ailleurs. La plupart du temps, je couche à droite et à gauche pendant quelque temps… et puis je retombe sur un mec… Et c'est reparti. L'amour fou durant quelques semaines et puis…

L'infirmier a un petit geste de la main pour indiquer que tout part en fumée.

– Et moi ? demande Angelo.

– Quoi toi ?

– Je représente quoi dans tes histoires ?

Mikael hausse les épaules et se redresse un peu, s'appuyant à nouveau sur son coude.

– Bonne question. Depuis que j'ai débarqué en France, tu dois être le mec avec lequel je suis sorti le plus longtemps…

– Mika…

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

– P… pardon ?

– Est-ce que t'es amoureux de moi ?

– Je peux savoir ce que tu me fais, là ?

– Réponds.

– Non mais ça va pas… ?

– Réponds.

L'ancien policier est passé en mode interrogatoire : un ton encore plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée, une avalanche de questions, histoire de ne pas laisser au suspect le temps de réfléchir à un mensonge. Et Mikael sait bien que, dans ces conditions, il est inutile de chercher la moindre échappatoire.

– Non, je suis pas amoureux de toi, Angelo. J'aurais peut-être pu l'être si l'autre sculpteur catho n'existait pas, mais… mais… sérieux, Angie, c'est quoi ce délire ?

– Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que Mû t'avais demandé d'arrêter les allusions sur lui et moi ?

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

– C'est lui qui m'en a parlé.

– Il m'a demandé de ne plus me mêler de vos affaires. C'est ce que je fais.

– Et tout ce que tu trouves c'est de me cacher des choses ?

– Non. Mais…

– Est-ce qu'il te plait ?

– Hein ?

– Est-ce que Mû te plait ?

– Mais ça va pas la tête ? s'indigne l'infirmier.

Là, son ami va trop loin, même pour lui. Il se redresse totalement et fixe son amant. Angelo soutient son regard quelques instants, avant de reprendre sa contemplation du plafond au-dessus d'eux.

– T'arrête pas de dire qu'il a physique de rêve…

– Parce que c'est vrai. Maintenant, c'est pas parce que je trouve un mec canon que j'ai envie de me le taper... J'ai pas du tout envie de Mû. Déjà parce que tu tiens à lui et que je ne te ferais pas ça, et puis, de toute façon, il est beaucoup trop calme pour moi. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas son caractère mais… j'ai tendance à les préférer un peu plus macho. Et maintenant que j'ai répondu, monsieur l'agent, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe.

Angelo soupire. Il se rend compte qu'il a dépassé les bornes, avec Mika. Il a, vraiment, encore beaucoup de progrès à faire.

– J'ai parlé avec lui… Il pense qu'on est peut-être amoureux l'un de l'autre, toi et moi.

– Mû boit. C'est triste pour un chirurgien, il faudrait sans doute prévenir ses patients.

– Donc t'es pas amoureux de moi.

– Va falloir que je te le répète combien de fois ?

– C'est bien. Parce que moi, je suis pas amoureux de toi, non plus.

Mikael le regarde avec de grands yeux, avant de s'effondrer contre son torse, de croiser les bras sur la poitrine de son amant et d'y faire reposer sa tête.

– Grande nouvelle… Le scoop de l'année. Bon, et maintenant, je veux savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit, lui et toi ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ça te travaille, rétorque le Suédois. Alors je veux bien arrêter les allusions, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te conseiller sur ta vie sentimentale, à défaut de me mêler de vos histoires.

– C'est pas la même chose ? objecte l'ancien policier, dans un haussement de sourcil.

– Tout est dans la nuance, Angie… Et puis, si tu ne lui répètes pas, je ne vois pas comment il le saurait. Alors, je t'écoute.

Angelo regard un moment Mikael et se décide, enfin, à répondre à ses questions.

– Il m'a raconté une histoire. Un type qui est sorti avec un mec, avec qui il a rompu. Qui est sorti avec un autre, avec qui il a failli acheter un appart'… jusqu'à ce que son ex débarque et qu'ils comprennent qu'ils étaient amoureux et faits l'un pour l'autre.

– Et donc ?

– Il m'a dit qu'il serait triste que la même chose m'arrive, parce que le type a perdu de précieuses années. L'histoire était arrivée à des gens qu'il connait.

– Tu es certain que ce n'est pas de lui dont il parlait ?

– Oui.

– Alors c'est mignon…, murmure Mikael dans un sourire.

– Quoi ? Cette histoire ?

– Non… sa façon de faire… Pourquoi il t'a raconté ça, à ton avis ?

– Parce qu'on s'entend bien, explique Angelo, comme une évidence. Et qu'il voulait me prévenir que je passais peut-être à côté d'un truc… C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

– Tu veux savoir ce que je crois, moi ? lui demande son amant, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

– Dis toujours.

– Je crois que tu lui plais vraiment beaucoup, à notre petit Mû, fait Mikael en tapotant doucement les pectoraux de l'homme sous lui. Pour tout te dire, je n'imaginais pas que tu lui plaisais autant mais il me semble qu'il est très sérieux.

– C'est n'importe quoi. Enfin, je sais qu'il m'apprécie mais…

– Réfléchis deux secondes, Angie, murmure l'infirmier avec une petite moue. Si tu es le héros de l'histoire, et que je suis l'ex… à ton avis, qui est le mec qui se fait larguer ?

* * *

Paris – Discothèque Oblivion

Dans la salle de pause, Kanon fume. Etouffés par l'épaisseur des murs et le couloir, il perçoit encore distinctement les basses du set de Milo. Il tire sur sa cigarette et l'observe entre ses doigts. Dans quelques semaines, il ne fumera plus. Dans quelques semaines, il ne boira plus. Pour au moins quelques temps. Le temps d'une hospitalisation. Le temps de sauver Saga.

Après la discussion avec son frère, il est sorti appeler Milo. Il s'est effondré au téléphone mais il a bien précisé au DJ que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de venir à Saint-François. Qu'il avait juste besoin de… relâcher la pression. Il lui a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Milo lui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de doute, que Saga et lui étaient bien jumeaux. _C'est pas pour ta thune que je t'aime. C'est pas pour ton foie que je t'aime._ Kanon lui a dit que c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça quand même… Il a entendu Milo se marrer franchement à l'autre bout du téléphone et lui demander ce qu'il y avait de compliqué là-dedans parce que si Kanon n'avait pas cherché sa famille, parce que si Kanon n'avait pas voulu mendier y a dix ans… c'était peut-être pas exactement pour les mêmes raisons, mais ça y ressemblait un peu quand même. Kanon a ouvert de grands yeux. Et ses larmes se sont changées en rire. Milo a raison : il est bien le frère de son jumeau. Quelques minutes plus tard, derrière la voix du DJ, il a entendu les voix de Shun et de Geist. Inquiètes d'abord, puis soulagées, puis pleine de vie, pleine d'enthousiasme. Ça lui a fait du bien. Ce qui s'est révélé être une excellente chose.

Nouvelle bouffée. Et longue expiration.

Sa statue fume. Et sa statue sort. Avant de remonter voir son frère, il est passé à la boutique cadeaux-souvenirs-magazine-cochonneries de l'hôpital, pour s'acheter un truc à grignoter. Première erreur : il n'aurait pas dû. Comme quoi, les sucreries s'est vraiment pas bon pour la santé. Sur la couverture d'un des magazines, on voyait le chanteur Myu Schmetterling sur le point d'embrasser Eaque Judge. C'est là qu'il a fait la seconde erreur : il n'aurait jamais dû prendre ce torchon de presse people. Ni l'ouvrir. Mais il l'a ouvert. Résumé d'une soirée cannoise. Visiblement, la scène de la couverture avait convaincu l'auteur du papier – pas moyen de l'appeler journaliste – de prendre la relation entre le cadet des Judge et la star de la musique comme fil conducteur. Ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de photos des deux hommes… Bon, il s'agissait de Myu. Sa venue inopinée avait provoqué l'événement. Et l'échange entre lui et le brun avait fait le tour des chaines de télé… A mesure que Kanon parcourait les images, il voyait entre eux une grande complicité. Mais il doutait qu'ils soient ensemble. Ça flirtait outrageusement, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin…

Le problème, ça a été les photos suivantes. Sa troisième erreur : tourner cette foutue page. Rhadamanthe était là. Sans cravate. Sans chemise. Dans une tenue improbable. Par tous les saints, ce qu'il était beau sur cette photo, avec ces quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front, ses yeux d'or et son air impénétrable… Il a fallu à Kanon un peu de temps pour voir le reste de la scène, pour parvenir à se détacher de la contemplation de sa statue telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. A côté de lui, se tenait Eaque, souriant, une main appuyée sur l'épaule de son frère, un bras passé autour de la taille de sa tante qui semblait ne pas vraiment accorder d'importance au photographe. Et de l'autre côté, de Rhadamanthe… Myu. Myu qui le touchait. Myu qui se collait contre lui. Et sa statue ne disait rien. Et sa statue ne semblait pas gênée, non. Oh, elle ne souriait pas non plus… mais…

Et la suivante, où Myu était carrément venu se lover contre le blond, lui prenant le bras… Il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir ce magazine. Il est à la fois énervé, et triste. Il est jaloux, oui. C'est ridicule. Absolument ridicule. Et en plus, il se sent trahi. Ce qui est encore plus ridicule pour le coup.

Son soupir est interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvre sur Shina. Durant ces quelques secondes, il entend la musique de Milo. _Hold Tight London_ des Chemical Brothers. Oui, il y a là un message caché qui est tout sauf subtil.

– Kanon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Pause clope, explique-t-il à la jeune femme en lui montrant le tube qu'il tient entre ses doigts.

– C'est plus une pause là, c'est carrément un RTT. File-moi une cigarette.

– Sers-toi, bellissima, lui répond le jeune homme en indiquant le paquet et le briquet à côté de lui.

Elle en récupère une, l'allume et vient s'installer non loin de son collègue.

– Comment tu veux qu'on s'organise pour mercredi ? demande celui-ci.

– Le plus simple c'est qu'on vous retrouve directement devant le Palais de Justice. Dix heures c'est ça ?

– Ouais, confirme Kanon. Vous voulez manger avec nous à midi ? On déjeune chez mon frère. Ça me ferait plaisir si vous étiez là. Et puis comme ça, on part de Neuilly pour aller chez Misty, on récupère les fringues…

– Tu payes…, le coupe-t-elle.

– Shina, on en a déjà parlé…

Ça, effectivement, ils en ont parlé. Depuis la seconde qui a suivi l'invitation de Kanon, en fait. Il a immédiatement proposé à ses amis – Shina, Aldé… mais aussi Shun, Geist et Ikki – de leur offrir à chacun une tenue qui leur permette de se retrouver à l'abri de considérations mesquines de la part d'invités de son frère. Il n'a pas envie que ses proches passent une mauvaise soirée… Shina a d'abord refusé. Mais Kanon a insisté, arguant du fait que si Milo faisait des cadeaux aux gens pour son anniversaire, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas en faire autant. Après des jours de négociations, ils avaient trouvé une sorte de compromis : Kanon leur offrirait des vêtements, certes, mais ils les achèteraient exclusivement chez Misty, ce qui permettrait au jeune créateur de se faire de la publicité. Ils récupèreront leurs tenues mercredi après-midi, donc.

– Je sais, Kanon. Mais il y a un truc, non, deux, qu'il faut que tu te rentres dans la tête. Le premier, c'est qu'on est tous conscient que tu vas devenir riche mais qu'on t'aimera quand même malgré ça.

– Et moi je vous aimerai toujours.

– T'as plutôt intérêt. Tu sais, quand on disait à Geist qu'on irait squatter chez elle une fois qu'elle serait installée à Hollywood… c'était pas des blagues. Alors, tant que tu restes raisonnable et ça, je pense qu'on devrait tous réussir à te le faire comprendre si tu pètes un câble, te gêne pas si tu veux nous faire des cadeaux de temps en temps. Mais rappelle-toi juste un autre truc, c'est le deuxième point qu'il faut que tu te rentres dans le crâne : Aldé et moi, on est clairement pas partis pour finir SDF. Alors va pas t'imaginer qu'on aura besoin de ton aide tous les quatre matins.

– Vous avez déjà eu les résultats du concours ?

– Non. On les aura semaine prochaine. Mais on a déjà discuté avec des gens qui le passaient aussi, et… sincèrement, que ce soit Aldé ou moi, je pense qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sortis.

– C'est su…

Kanon est coupé dans son élan. La porte s'ouvre à la volée sur un Milo absolument furieux.

– Je vais le buter ! éructe le DJ, en claquant le panneau de bois.

– Què cosa ? lui demande l'italienne. _(1)_

– Le vieux, j'en peux plus sérieux… Il refusait de laisser Shun mixer.

– En quel honneur ? s'étonne-t-elle.

– L'honneur de sa débilité profonde. J'ai réglé ça en menaçant de tout couper, et de finir la nuit sans musique. Mais alors clairement, il me gonfle.

Milo vient s'installer dans un des fauteuils défoncés, non loin de ses amis.

– Ben c'est clair qu'il a un grave souci ce soir, remarque Kanon. Déjà tout à l'heure quand j'ai voulu lui parler, pour préparer le terrain pour cet été, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'en avait rien à faire que je sois là ou pas.

– Comment ça ? interroge le DJ en fronçant les sourcils.

– Bah, il avait l'air de dire que c'était pas son problème. Ça m'a clairement surpris après le scandale qu'il vous a fait pour vos démissions à tous les deux, précise-t-il en se tournant vers Shina.

– C'est pas net, cette histoire, murmure Milo.

– Clairement pas, confirme son meilleur ami.

Shina écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier à côté d'elle.

– Et bien les garçons, je compatis pour vous, très sincèrement.

– Mouais…, fait Milo dans une petite moue. Tu dis ça mais t'en as rien à faire : demain, c'est ton dernier jour.

– C'est pas faux… Mais jusqu'à demain, je suis responsable des serveurs, alors Kanon, tu vas bouger tes charmantes petites fesses et les diriger vers le bar. Hop, hop, hop, plus vite que ça.

* * *

(1) : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?


	38. Mardi 30 Mai 1e partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Saga a accepté la greffe, Rhadamanthe a décidé d'assister à la soirée d'anniversaire, Mikael et Angelo ont évoqué l'un avec l'autre leurs situations sentimentales et Shina s'apprête à quitter l'Oblivion._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et tous pour votre soutien qui me fait toujours autant plaisir. N'ayant guère d'imagination en matière d'habillement, les tenues un peu sophistiquées que j'utilise dans cette fic sont des créations de couturiers (il y a des exceptions, comme celle que portait Mikael lors de la soirée du réveillon). Habituellement, je cite directement le styliste (dans le cas contraire, c'est qu'il s'agit de celui « attitré » au personnage : Gaultier pour Eaque, Elie Saab pour Pandore, Dior pour Thétis,…). Dans un souci déontologique (!), je tiens à préciser que les tenues que j'attribue ici à Misty sont en réalité des créations du couturier Roberto Cavalli._

_Et je remercie, une fois de plus, Scorpio-no-Caro pour son inestimable travail de beta-lectrice. Poutouplins.  
_

_Tàri__ : Comment ça vous commencez à me connaître ? :p Oui, bon… C'est vrai. Je suis contente que la discussion entre les jumeaux t'ait plu. Je voulais lui donner un ton assez différent de celle que Saga a pu avoir avec Gabriel ou Ayoros ; principalement parce que c'est Kanon en face, déjà, et que ça change évidemment beaucoup de choses du coup :p Et qu'elle est significative de la relation entre les jumeaux. Pour Gabriel… on va dire, histoire de me trouver une excuse pour ne pas l'avoir mis en scène autre que « mais je peux pas tout mettre et puis, de toute façon, je vous avais prévenu qu'il y aurait des ellipses parce que je suis une feignasse », qu'il est en ce moment très occupé par Sanctuary et l'organisation de l'anniversaire et que donc voilà…_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Tribunal de Grande Instance

La salle est une vaste pièce aux murs jaunes protégés jusqu'à mi-hauteur de lambris de chêne. Les boiseries du plafond sont couvertes de marqueterie. Il se dégage une impression de grande solennité de ce décor issu d'un autre âge. Une sorte… d'intemporalité. D'éternité. Ce qui donne aux quelques personnes présentes un caractère un peu incongru, il faut le reconnaître, caractère dû autant au fait que seuls quelques proches ont été acceptés en ce lieu, qu'aux attitudes affichées par certains et qui ne correspondent que peu à cette ambiance si particulière.

Kanon est assis, se rongeant les ongles, aux côtés de son avocat qui, avec ses cheveux cendrés et ses yeux gris, garde une attitude extrêmement professionnelle. Derrière eux et une petite balustrade destinée à séparer le demandeur du reste de la salle, il y a Saga, qui tient la main de Gabriel. Celui-ci se penche vers son meilleur ami et lui indique qu'il lui fait mal à lui broyer les doigts ainsi. Saga s'excuse aussitôt mais ne desserre pas pour autant son étreinte. De l'autre côté de Saga, il y a Ayoros. Et ensuite Shaka qui a très naturellement accepté d'être présent ainsi que le lui a demandé son employeur, de la même façon qu'il assistera à la soirée d'anniversaire, avec l'ensemble du personnel du vingt-septième étage et quelques autres employés de Sanctuary. De l'autre côté de Gabriel, il y a Milo qui parait aussi stressé que Kanon. Ses jambes s'agitent nerveusement. Une main autoritaire vient se poser sur son genou et deux aigues-marines glacées viennent accrocher son regard céruléen. Un petit sourire d'excuse vient étirer ses lèvres tandis que Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'intéresser à nouveau et exclusivement à Saga. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, les jambes reprennent leur mouvement frénétique. Derrière Milo, Shina et Aldeberto entourent Shun, l'adolescent aux boucles brunes ayant été autorisé à interrompre ses révisions pour le bac le temps de cette journée si particulière. Et à côté d'eux, se tiennent Shura, Mikael et Angelo. Dans cet ordre. L'infirmier s'est penché pour venir mettre sa tête entre les deux hommes devant lui, ce qui lui permet de murmurer à l'oreille d'Ayoros quelques mots qui semblent légèrement gêner l'adjoint de Saga et grandement amuser Mikael. Shaka leur lance un regard réprobateur et le Suédois, dans une moue un peu boudeuse, s'installe à nouveau convenablement et en profite pour venir glisser un mot à son amant, ce qui a pour effet de lui redonner une expression des plus satisfaites. Tentant, autant que faire se peut, d'ignorer le manège qui se déroule à côté de lui, Shura n'a pas desserré les dents, le regard fixé sur l'homme qui se tient, assis à son bureau, en face de ce groupe disparate. Le Juge aux Affaires Familiales.

Le Juge parle. Kanon essaie d'écouter mais il n'entend rien. Dans les deux sens du terme. Son esprit est trop embrouillé, il s'en rend compte. Il ne comprend rien. Son avocat – un type très bien, ce Phlégyas Lycaon, y a pas à dire – a eu beau patiemment lui expliquer le déroulement de cette audience, les mots qui allaient être employés et les tournures de phrases compliquées, il ne se souvient de rien. Il ne reconnait rien. Et quand le Juge finit par se taire, il lui faut quelques secondes pour en prendre conscience. Alors il se tourne vers son avocat, le regarde avec des yeux brillants d'espoir et d'appréhension. Maître Lycaon hoche alors la tête, apparemment heureux du dénouement de l'affaire. L'instant, d'après, il reçoit dans ses bras le sourire de son client, qu'il confie rapidement à Saga soutenu, lui, par Gabriel.

– Tu vois…, murmure l'aîné en serrant son cadet contre lui, il n'y avait aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Tu vas à nouveau pouvoir faire de beaux rêves.

Kanon se blottit contre lui, contre cet homme qui est donc officiellement son frère. Saga, lui, sourit. Kanon vient d'être ramené légalement à la vie. Il y a une multitude de choses qui vont maintenant pouvoir être mises en route. Certaines parfaitement triviales, comme d'ouvrir un compte bancaire au nom de son frère et d'y faire transférer une partie de sa fortune – selon un montant qui n'est pas encore clairement défini, les négociations entre les deux hommes étant toujours des plus compliquées. Certaines hautement symboliques. Comme de pouvoir enfin faire disparaître le nom de Kanon de la pierre tombale du caveau familial, de faire enlever le cercueil du bébé qui s'y trouve… afin d'offrir à son cet enfant décédé une sépulture à son nom et de permettre à Kanon de se rendre éventuellement sur la tombe de leurs parents, ce qu'il a esquivé jusque là. Il n'a pas opposé de refus catégorique. Il s'est contenté d'éviter le sujet et Saga n'a jamais insisté, comprenant que la situation si particulière exigeait que le désir d'aller rendre hommage à Constance et Liam vienne de son jumeau. Et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas aimé provoquer un drame en forçant son cadet à se rendre sur sa propre tombe. Mais à partir de maintenant… tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Oui. Absolument tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

De son côté, Milo s'est collé contre le dos de Gabriel et a passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Le meilleur ami de Saga lève, une nouvelle fois, les yeux au ciel.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'appréciais pas ce genre de contact.

– M'en fous, décrète le jeune homme en resserrant son étreinte. Et puis, tu détestes pas, t'apprécies pas, alors fais un effort. Pour me faire plaisir.

– Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire plaisir, Milo.

– T'es chiant...

– Toi aussi. Lâche-moi, maintenant.

– Comme tu veux…, soupire le DJ d'un ton boudeur.

Il libère sa proie et saute par-dessus la balustrade pour aller se coller contre Kanon qui se retourne vers lui et tombe dans ses bras après avoir accepté de lâcher à moitié Saga. Gabriel en profite pour se rapprocher d'Ayoros et Shaka qui sont occupés à remercier chaleureusement l'avocat.

– Je n'ai fait que ce pour quoi j'ai été employé et largement payé, leur répond-il. Les remerciements ne sont nullement nécessaires.

– Il n'empêche que nous vous sommes tous extrêmement reconnaissant de votre travail, Maître, lui sourit Ayoros. Aurons-nous la chance de vous voir à la soirée d'anniversaire ?

– J'y assisterai avec joie.

De son côté, Mikael a sauté au cou d'Angelo et a failli faire de même, ensuite, avec Shura, mais il s'est ravisé au dernier instant, en prenant conscience de la situation. Les deux hommes se sont contentés d'échanger un regard, puis un sourire, et maintenant, le majordome glisse hors de la salle pour aller chercher l'Audi et l'amener devant l'une des sorties les plus discrètes du Palais de Justice de Paris. Et à côté de Shina et Aldeberto, qui s'étreignent et s'embrassent, Shun éclate en sanglots. Aussitôt, les deux étudiants en pharmacie se retournent vers lui.

– Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmure la jeune femme, en prenant l'adolescent dans ses bras.

– Je… je sais pas…

– Shun ?

Le garçon se retourne. Il voit Kanon qui s'est approché de lui, avec Milo juste derrière. Il voit Kanon qui s'inquiète pour lui...

– Je suis désolé, fait Shun en essuyant ses larmes.

– Pourquoi ça ? lui demande doucement le serveur.

– Je ne devrais pas pleurer. Ikki n'arrête pas de me le répéter que je pleure trop facilement. Mais c'est juste que… je suis… tellement content pour toi…

Kanon l'attire contre lui et le serre dans ses bras.

– Moi aussi, je suis heureux, petit ange. Moi aussi…

Une voix s'élève dans la salle.

– Monsieur Gemini ?

Kanon berce toujours doucement Shun qui sèche ses larmes. Vraiment ce gamin est adorable…

– Monsieur Gemini ? répète la voix alors qu'une main tapote légèrement son bras.

Kanon se retourne vers le petit homme.

– Non… Vous devez vouloir parler à mon frère. C'est lui, juste là, explique-t-il en indiquant Saga qui s'entretient avec Phlégyas.

Le petit homme chauve lui sourit et lui tend une enveloppe.

– Vos papiers, Monsieur Gemini.

– Je viens de vous dire que je ne suis pas…

Et enfin, Kanon comprend. Il comme à rigoler nerveusement, tout bas, avant d'exploser de rire et de fondre en larmes. Ou le contraire. Il est compliqué, parfois, de définir un ordre dans ses propres réactions.

* * *

Paris – Boutique du Lézard d'Argent

A l'arrière du magasin, dans l'atelier, Misty, qui a fermé sa boutique pour ne pas risquer d'être dérangé par d'éventuels clients, assiste aux derniers essayages de ses amis. En toute franchise, s'il rate une vente aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas très grave au regard de ce que dépense Kanon, maintenant officiellement Gemini et doté d'une des carte de crédit de son frère, et de la publicité que cette petite troupe va lui faire durant cette soirée. Et ce, même avec le généreux rabais que le styliste a spontanément appliqué à ses tarifs habituels.

Ils sont nombreux dans la pièce. Il y a bien évidemment Misty. Kanon est présent, même s'il portera ce soir une tenue que son frère lui a offerte – mais qu'il a tout de même choisi lui-même. Quant aux autres… Certains sont toujours en… civil, comme Shun, Geist et Aldeberto attendant patiemment que le couturier appelle leur nom, pour aller se changer et faire quelques pas afin qu'il puisse vérifier que chaque tenue tombe parfaitement, et faire, le cas échéant, quelques retouches mineures de dernière minute. Seul Ikki manque à l'appel, le frère aîné de Shun ayant été rappelé en urgence par son maître de stage. Il y a des choses qu'un étudiant en première année de master n'est pas réellement en état de refuser à deux semaines de sa soutenance. D'autant plus lorsqu'il étudie la géophysique et que son stage a lieu à l'Institut de Physique du Globe de Paris. Et d'autant plus lorsqu'il y travaille à mi-temps le reste de l'année.

– Milo ! aboie le styliste tandis qu'il vérifie, à genoux devant Shina, le tombé de sa robe orangée – dont la coupe mi-longue rappelle les années trente. Ne touche pas les choses !

Dans son costume rouge cintré, et sa chemise tout aussi sanguine, l'interpellé ôte prestement ses mains des morceaux d'étoffes exposés sur un mannequin.

– Je ne vais rien casser, proteste le DJ, c'est juste du tissu.

– Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu en connaissais le prix. Et de toute façon, si tu ne veux pas que je commence à t'expliquer que tes vinyles, ce n'est que du plastique…

– C'est bon, j'ai compris. Désolé.

– Tu peux l'être. C'est bon, ma belle, fait-il à l'adresse de la serveuse en se redressant. Tu peux retourner te changer. Shun, dès qu'elle sort tu vas essayer ton ensemble. Et toi, ajoute-t-il, viens par là, que je te regarde marcher.

Le DJ s'exécute, très naturel dans la tenue créée par le couturier, dont les revers de manches de veste sont d'un tissu noir couvert de flammes.

– Tourne sur toi-même. Mets une main dans une poche. Bouge un peu…

Durant quelques minutes, Milo joue les mannequins tandis que son ami l'observe sous toutes les coutures.

– Tu es magnifique, fait Shina qui a rejoint son homme et Kanon.

– C'est gentil, fait le DJ dans un sourire.

– Elle a raison, réplique Misty. Vous êtes tous très bien. Je devrais vous engager pour faire mes books. Ça me changerait agréablement des pseudo-mannequins à qui on a interdit de sourire et qui sont tous anorexiques. Allez, c'est bon. Tu peux retourner enfiler tes guenilles. Geist, il va falloir que tu poses ta camera pour aller te changer.

– Il reste encore Aldé avant moi, proteste la brunette.

– Ce qui veut dire qu'il va quand même falloir que tu la confies à quelqu'un à un moment donné.

– Mais…

– Mais rien du tout. Tu vas te changer dès que…

Le styliste s'arrête alors que Shun sort de la cabine d'essayage improvisée. L'adolescent porte un pantalon moulant gris, parcouru par un réseau de veines gris foncé et au-dessus, un tee-shirt à manches longues, et au large col en V, blanc et rose, et agrémenté des mêmes entrelacements.

– Et bien voilà, fait Kanon dans un sourire. Tu vois tu peux t'habiller fashion et un peu sexy sans pour autant te couvrir de cuir…

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Pandore Judge confortablement assise dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre est au téléphone. Cette chambre est la sienne, depuis de longues années. La chambre juste à côté de celle d'Eaque. Chambre qu'elle occupait précédemment, avant que le brun ne devienne son neveu… L'adoption a donné lieu à un jeu de chaises musicales, entre les enfants. Minos et Rhadamanthe ont échangé les leurs, Eaque s'est installé dans la sienne et Pandore s'était retrouvée dans l'obligation d'en choisir une nouvelle. Celle-ci donc.

A l'autre bout du fil, Hilda de Polaris lui explique les raisons qui les ont poussés, son époux, sa sœur et elle, à devoir annuler, au dernier moment, leur venue à la soirée de Saga : le décès dans la nuit d'un de ses oncles sans que rien n'ait pu les préparer à ce drame. Si les de Polaris et les Gemini ne sont pas particulièrement proches, les liens d'affaires qui les unissent avaient incité le PDG de Sanctuary à y convier les dirigeants d'Asgard.

– Je suis certaine qu'il comprendra que vous ne pouvez quitter Stockholm en ce moment, la rassure Pandore.

– _Je voulais le joindre pour lui présenter mes regrets de vive voix mais je n'ai pu entrer en contact qu'avec un de ses adjoints. Et comme je n'ai pas son numéro personnel…_

– Veux-tu que je lui glisse un mot de ta part, ce soir ?

– _Tu serais un amour, si tu faisais cela pour moi. J'aurais vraiment assisté à cette soirée. Surtout si tu as raison et qu'il profite de l'occasion pour présenter son jumeau… C'est une histoire si incroyable. Je compte sur toi pour me faire un compte-rendu détaillé._

– C'est à cela que servent les amies, voyons. Quand les funérailles auront-elles lieu ?

– _Vendredi après-midi. _

– Je trouverai un avion. Et un hôtel. Je serai là.

– _Un hôtel ? Pandore ! Si tu viens, nous t'accueillerons au château._

– Non, ma chérie. Inutile de me préparer une chambre. Je ne pourrai probablement pas rester plus d'une nuit et vous allez être envahis par tous ceux qui souhaiteront venir assister à la cérémonie. J'aurais souhaité rester quelques jours mais il faut vraiment que je rentre à New York ce week-end, pour régler certaines affaires et notamment ces deux galas de charité…

– _Tu as pris des engagements et tu dois les respecter, c'est une chose que nous comprenons parfaitement. Et je sais bien que cela ne t'empêche en rien de penser à nous._

– Vous êtes toujours dans mes pensées, ma chérie… Je devrais pouvoir me libérer fin Juin, si tu veux bien que je vienne passer quelques jours auprès de toi. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous importunez.

– _Ce serait merveilleux si tu pouvais venir. Je serais absolument ravie de t'accueillir. Et Mère également. Tu sais combien elle apprécie ta compagnie. Ta présence lui changera agréablement les idées. _

– Parfait dans ce cas. J'entends Coré. Rhadamanthe doit être rentré. Avec Eaque, normalement. Je vais devoir te laisser.

Ce qu'elle fait quelques secondes plus tard après avoir échangé quelques formules de politesses et de sincères condoléances avec sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Paris – La Défense 

Dans l'immense salle de réception que Sanctuary a réservée pour la soirée, toutes les personnes présentes, s'affairent aux derniers préparatifs, sous les ordres de Gabriel dans son costume vert d'eau et sa chemise blanche. Deux bars, permettront aux invités de commander les boissons pour accompagner le buffet derrière lequel quelques serveurs s'affaireront, tandis que d'autres auront pour charge de parcourir le vaste espace pour répondre aux demandes des invités. Camera au poing, Geist, dans une courte robe moulante au décolleté plongeant et dont le tissu noir est couvert de roses assez sombres, filme la scène et ses amis, dans le but avoué de permettre à Kanon de garder un souvenir de la soirée. De nombreuses plantes vertes ont été installées dans la salle de manière à la rendre moins austère ainsi que sur l'estrade, où Milo, debout derrière le pupitre, tapote sur le micro.

– Un, deux. Un, deux. Shun ? On est ok ?

La voix de l'adolescent lui répond via les haut-parleurs qu'effectivement tout est paré.

– Parfait, lui répond le DJ. Et maintenant… Kanon ! Ramène tes fesses !

Quelques instants plus tard, le cadet des Gemini arrive dans la salle, chemise ouverte, suivi par Saga, Mikael et Misty. Les jumeaux étaient visiblement en train de s'habiller pour la soirée qui débutera lorsque les premiers invités arriveront… c'est-à-dire d'ici une grosse demi-heure. Alors certes, ils vont se retrouver, dans un premier temps, en backstage jusqu'à ce que Saga fasse son entrée et la présentation officielle de son jumeau, mais ils auraient bien aimé se préparer un peu avant quand même. Kanon regarde le DJ avec un air qui semble vouloir dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, j'étais occupé ! », ce qui ne semble pas du tout perturber son meilleur ami qui lui adresse un sourire de dessin animé, provoquant du même coup chez le serveur un vague sentiment de crainte.

– Ah enfin ! fait Milo, toujours au micro tandis que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se retournent vers lui. Bon, comme tu le sais, aujourd'hui, c'est quand même un jour spécial pour toi, et pour nous aussi, forcément. Alors… on a tous réfléchi et bah, on t'a fait ça. Musique maestro.

Les premiers accords… et la voix de Geist à la place de celle de Freddy Mercury.

_You've paid your dues time after time… _

La brunette, qui immortalise la réaction de Kanon – l'absence de réaction pour le moment en réalité –, lui fait un petit geste de la main. Et Kanon comprend. Cette version, ils l'ont enregistrée samedi dernier. Ça l'étonnait aussi que Geist ait fini son court-métrage aussi tôt… Mais déjà c'est la voix de Shina qui s'élève.

_You've done your sentence but commited no crime…_

– Enfin presque, murmure-t-elle à l'adresse de son meilleur ami, en venant l'embrasser sur la joue tandis que c'est la voix d'Aldé qui prend le relais dans les haut-parleurs.

_And bad mistakes, you've made a few… _

Le videur de l'Oblivion, costume de cuir souple marron et chemise noire, vient lui poser une main amicale sur l'épaule avec, dans les yeux, une lueur malicieuse. _A few_, oui… C'est ça. Quelques bêtises… à peine. Et c'est maintenant au tour de Shun, qui a dévalé les escaliers depuis la régie son et qui arrive en courant dans la salle.

_You had your share of sand kicked in your face, but you've come through._

Pour que celle de Milo enchaîne, tandis que le DJ saute du podium, visiblement très content de lui, de la surprise et de son petit effet – comme souvent, serait-on tenté d'ajouter.

_You are the champion, my friend. And you'll keep on fighting till the end._

Et les quatre voix se mêlent.

_You are the champion. We are the champions. No time for losers cos' we are the champions… of the world._

Et maintenant c'est Freddie qui prend la suite pour le reste de la chanson – et du texte original – tandis que Kanon rayonne dans les bras de ses amis qui se mettent à le bercer en chantant à tue-tête. Gabriel est venu se porter aux côtés de Saga qui regarde, ravi, les amis de son frère s'accorder le temps de célébrer, comme ils l'entendent, cet anniversaire. Cette démonstration lui fait chaud au cœur. A leurs yeux, Kanon est toujours Kanon. C'est extrêmement rassurant, car il sait bien que son jumeau a besoin d'eux comme lui a besoin de Gabriel. Ils sont une part de son équilibre. Il est heureux que son frère ait pu faire la connaissance de telles personnes durant ses années de… galère, pour employer un terme faisant partie de leur vocabulaire. Alors il prend la main de son meilleur ami et l'étreint.

– Merci d'être toujours là pour moi, à chaque fois que j'en ai besoin, lui murmure-t-il. Et… je voulais te dire que… je sais que je te demande énormément… et que je ne suis pas…

– Saga, le coupe aussitôt Gabriel. Je suis ton bras-droit et ton ami. Tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable de quoique ce soit.

– Tu as tort. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de notre amitié, ces dernières semaines. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Gaby. Jamais personne ne pourra prendre ta place, ni dans mon cœur, ni dans ma vie. Que ce soit Kanon ou…

– Je ne serais pourtant pas contre voir Ayoros prendre ma place dans certains aspects physiques que revêt parfois notre relation.

– Gabriel ! s'offusque tout bas son ami, le rouge aux joues. Cela fait des semaines que je… ! enfin que nous n'avons pas… !

– Ai-je sous-entendu le contraire… ?

– Non, mais… tu ne peux pas comparer ce que… enfin… Avec toi, c'est juste… enfin, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas… Mais avec Ayoros…

L'aîné des Gemini se tait brusquement. Gabriel serre davantage la main de son ami dans la sienne tandis qu'un léger sourire vient étirer ses lèvres.

– Joyeux anniversaire, Saga.

– Et joyeux anniversaire, Kanon ! explosent les cinq amis, en chœur, à la fin de la chanson.

– Vous êtes cons, murmure celui-ci. Je vous adore.

– T'as intérêt, rétorque aussitôt Milo. Par contre, si tu veux l'enregistrement, faut que tu nous promettes que tu le diffuseras jamais. Parce que si ça arrive, crois bien qu'on niera toute implication. Les voix de casserole, c'est pas les nôtres, qu'on soit bien d'accord. D'abord, c'est connu, moi, je ne chante jamais.

– Même pas sous la douche ? demande Shun en relevant le nez vers son mentor. Je croyais…

– Tu ne croyais rien du tout. Tu as eu des hallucinations auditives quand tu squattais à la maison, c'est tout.

– A chaque fois ? s'étonne l'adolescent, de son ton le plus faussement innocent.

– Attends qu'Ikki débarque. Tu vas voir ce que je vais lui dire si tu continues comme ça… D'ailleurs, en parlant de ton frangin, il est où ?

Le jeune adolescent hausse les épaules.

– Quand je l'ai appelé, il m'a dit qu'il avait une dernière simulation à lancer. Il ne devrait plus trop tarder.

– Ils ne sont pas un peu en train de l'exploiter dans ce fichu institut ?

– Tu n'as qu'à lui demander…, fait Aldébaran en indiquant à sa dulcinée le jeune homme qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

– Grand-frère !

Shun saute au cou de son aîné qui l'accueille dans ses bras.

– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? gronde Ikki avec un léger sourire qui dément son timbre réprobateur. On ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça. Tu n'es plus un bébé.

– Alors, ce soir, je peux boire de l'alcool ?

– Tu n'a plus cinq ans, mais tu n'es pas majeur. Donc non. Désolé pour le retard, ajoute-il en serrant la main de Kanon. Et Joyeux Anniversaire, Monsieur Gemini, c'est ça ?

– Oui, fait Kanon dans un sourire éclatant. Oui, c'est ça… Viens, je vais te présenter. Et on ira s'habiller ensuite. Ton costume est dans une pièce derrière.

* * *

Paris – XVIe Arrondissement

Dans le vaste salon ouvert de l'appartement de sa fiancée, Minos Judge, entièrement vêtu en Dior et noir – costume, chemise, cravate, ceinture et chaussures – discute avec son futur beau-frère qui est venu seul jusqu'à Paris, Sorrente étant resté à Deauville.

– Pandore me l'a confirmé juste avant que tu n'arrives. Elle a eu Hilda au téléphone, il y a deux heures.

– C'est plutôt une bonne opportunité pour nous, constate Julian. Non pas que je me réjouisse de la disparition d'un membre de la famille royale de Suède évidemment…

– Évidemment, confirme aussitôt Minos. Pandore assistera aux funérailles. Elle a réservé un vol pour Stockholm, jeudi soir. Une gerbe sera à notre nom et nous pensions vous y associer si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

– Strictement aucun. Au contraire même. Vu le peu de contacts que nous avons avec eux, il aurait été particulièrement suspect que nous fassions un geste de notre côté, autre que celui de leur envoyer un mot de condoléances.

L'aîné des Judge plonge aussitôt son regard doré dans les yeux de l'héritier des Solo.

– Je ne te cache pas que je suis ravi de voir que tu te décides à réagir enfin.

– Saga est allé trop loin, rétorque le jeune homme, splendide dans son smoking blanc à revers marine. Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Ce serait faire preuve de faiblesse et de couardise si je le laissais faire. Et les Solo ne sont ni faibles, ni lâches.

– J'ai tenté de te prévenir…

– Je sais. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m'attaquerait avec tant de virulence ni qu'il… m'aurait caché tant de choses.

– Je suis certain qu'il a d'excellentes raisons de t'avoir tu certains détails de sa vie.

– Des détails ? relève Julian. Minos, s'il-te-plait… j'ai déjà accepté de t'aider contre Sanctuary, il n'est nullement nécessaire que tu essayes de me mettre davantage en colère contre Saga.

– Je veux simplement que tu regardes les choses en face, Julian. Vous n'êtes plus amis, si vous l'avez jamais été un jour.

– De toute façon, j'exigerai des explications de lui, ce soir.

– Tu n'exigeras rien du tout, décrète sa sœur en arrivant à côté d'eux.

Les deux hommes se retournent vers elle et se lèvent aussitôt. Thétis est magnifique dans sa robe-boule de soie fuchsia qui lui arrive aux genoux, dont le bas a été rehaussé de mille-et-une plumes multicolores.

– Tu es splendide, ma chérie, fait Minos en l'embrassant. Et ce chignon te va à ravir.

– Merci, mon amour. Mais je constate qu'aucun de vous n'a fait d'effort sur la couleur… comme toujours.

– Tu ne vas pas commencer, hein, grogne son frère. Et j'exigerai ce que je veux de Saga, je te le garantis.

– Fais ce que tu veux, mais si tu veux effectivement te venger de lui…

– Ce n'est pas une question de vengeance…, proteste aussitôt Julian.

– Bien sûr que si, contre implacablement la jeune femme. Vengeance légitime, mais vengeance tout de même. Je disais donc, si tu veux effectivement te venger de lui efficacement, prends garde à ne pas trop lui montrer que tu gardes rancune de ses cachotteries.

– Je ne vais pas faire comme si cela ne me touchait pas. Pour le coup, ce serait bien plus suspect. Quelle heure est-il ? fait Julian en regardant sa montre. Pratiquement vingt-heure trente… Il faut vraiment nous mettre en route. Je serais désolé d'arriver en retard…

– Nous le serions tous, complète Thétis en enfilant ses longs gants de soie assortis à sa robe.

* * *

Paris – La Défense 

C'est accompagné de son frère et de Marine qu'Ayoros fait son entrée dans le hall, un quart d'heure à peine avant que les premiers invités n'arrivent.

– Je suis sincèrement navré pour le retard, déclare-t-il à Gabriel qui les accueille.

– Avez-vous pu prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour les funérailles du frère de Madame de Polaris ?

– L'essentiel a été fait, mais je souhaitais voir avec Saga et toi si l'un de nous doit s'y rendre en personne. Auquel cas, je peux faire le déplacement.

– Nous verrons cela demain. Pour l'instant, il est préférable de nous concentrer sur cette soirée.

– C'est aussi mon avis. Mon frère, Aiolia, fait-il en présentant l'homme en costume beige.

– Nous nous sommes déjà croisés, fait Gabriel en lui serrant la main.

– En effet, Monsieur Camus. Et je suis ravi d'avoir l'opportunité de vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

– Et qu'ai-je fait pour vous ?

– Sans vous, et sans Monsieur Gemini, je n'aurais probablement jamais rencontré ma fiancée, explique-t-il en prenant la main de Marine dans la sienne.

Gabriel se tourne alors vers Marine qui le regarde sans que la moindre trace de gêne ne se lise sur son visage. Dans sa longue et légère robe qui mêle l'or, l'argent, le cuivre et le blanc, elle sourit à son supérieur comme si elle estimait que la réserve dont elle fait preuve habituellement à son égard n'a plus court en dehors des heures de bureau.

– Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux, fait le bras-droit de Saga sans une trace d'émotion dans la voix.

– Merci, Monsieur.

– Angelo va vous conduire jusque dans la salle. Les amis de Kanon, Shaka et quelques autres y sont déjà.

Le couple acquiesce et part à la suite du garde-du-corps tandis qu'Ayoros reste au côté de son collègue pour accueillir les premiers convives qui ne sauraient tarder.

– Comment va Saga ?

– Bien. Pour l'instant, il est avec Mikael et Kanon, dans les loges. Milo doit y être aussi, je pense. Ils y resteront tant que nous ne leur aurons pas donné le signal pour les débuts des discours.

– Tu es vraiment certain que c'est une bonne idée qu'il ne soit pas présent à l'arrivée de ses invités ?

– Ce dont je suis certain, rétorque Gabriel de sa voix impassible, c'est qu'il est visiblement malade. Et que si nous avons bien une chance de gérer cette annonce, c'est en la couplant aussitôt que possible avec la présentation de Kanon. Et comme il ne parait guère possible que Saga prenne dix minutes avec chaque invité pour expliquer la situation…

– C'est triste, quelque part, que leur premier anniversaire ensemble ait à tenir davantage du communiqué de presse officiel que d'une célébration, murmure Ayoros d'une voix chagrine.

– C'est regrettable, oui, convient son collègue. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

* * *

Alors que la limousine Daimler des Judge conduit ses passagers aussi près que possible de l'entrée du lieu de la réception – Pandore ayant décidé qu'elle préférait marcher un peu sur l'esplanade de la Défense plutôt qu'arpenter un parking souterrain – Rhadamanthe pousse un léger soupir qui n'échappe ni à son frère, ni à sa tante.

– Rhada…, fait Eaque. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, dis-le et Harmakhis te ramènera au Manoir.

– Je vous ai dit que j'y assisterai.

– Et bien dans ce cas, réplique Pandore, tâche de ne pas donner l'impression que nous t'emmenons te faire guillotiner en place publique. Ne pourrais-tu te comporter comme tu l'as fait durant notre séjour à Cannes ?

– Les circonstances étaient différentes. Pardonnez-moi, ma tante, si je juge cette soirée plus importante que celles d'un festival de cinéma et que j'ai conscience de la gravité de l'instant.

– Car tu penses que je n'en ai pas conscience, moi ?

– Ce n'est pas… ce que je voulais sous-entendre, je suis désolé. Je voulais simplement dire qu'il m'était plus simple de prétendre être à l'aise lorsque je n'ai pas le sentiment que je risque de… vous causer du tort. A vous… ou à l'Empire.

– Pourquoi nous causerais-tu du tort, voyons ? lui demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je… ne sais pas, fait-il en regardant par la vitre.

– Rhadamanthe, regarde-moi.

Le ton autoritaire de Pandore a raison du blond. Il grimace et se retourne vers sa tante et son visage déterminé. Elle est belle. Elle est magnifique et si… Judge en cet instant dans cette robe fourreau lamée d'argent, dont la coupe fendue laisse apparaître sa jambe gauche, avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules…

– Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un fervent adepte des mondanités, comme nous pouvons l'être, Eaque et moi, fait-elle en fixant son neveu. Je ne te demande rien de plus que ce dont je te sais capable. Mais si, dans les circonstances particulières qui entourent cette soirée, tu ne peux affecter un air qui ne soit pas aussi sinistre que celui que tu arbores actuellement, tu ne mettras pas les pieds à cette réception, je te le garantis.

– Je veux y aller, je vous l'ai dit, siffle le blond entre ses dents.

– Et bien dans ce cas, fais un effort, l'espace de quelques heures. Et je tiens à préciser que la colère n'est pas non plus une expression que je tolèrerai. Maintenant, fait-elle, plus tendre, je veux que tu saches que si tu rencontres le moindre problème avec l'une des personnes présentes, tu n'auras qu'à venir nous trouver, tes frères ou moi. Nous serons toujours là pour toi. Et si tu souhaites t'éclipser au calme à un moment, cela ne posera aucun problème. Simplement, tu vas avoir quelques obligations, mon chéri…

– Je sais. Et je les remplirai. Je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous le promets.

– Mais nous n'en avons jamais douté, n'est-ce-pas Eaque ?

En face d'eux, le cadet des Judge plonge ses yeux améthyste dans ceux d'or de son petit frère. Les deux hommes restent un instant ainsi, à se regarder. Le blond dans son costume trois pièces, d'un brun presque noir, sa chemise à peine plus claire, et sa cravate et sa pochette ébène. Le brun dans un pantalon orange, et portant, sous veste noire à liseré d'argent, deux chemises de soie, l'une argentée par-dessus l'autre, orangée, toutes deux agrémentées des mêmes petits motifs de ces deux couleurs, et dont la tenue se complète par une cravate négligemment nouée autour de sa gorge. Alors Eaque sourit.

– Jamais. Après tout, nous sommes tous des Judge.

* * *

Il y a foule dans la salle de réception. À tel point qu'il est impossible pour les derniers arrivés de saluer tout le monde. Ce qui n'a pas empêché les membres de la famille Judge de se retrouver. Ils conversent à présent, avec Thétis et Julian, attendant que Saga daigne enfin se montrer. Ce qui ne saurait tarder car, autant qu'ils puissent en juger, les personnalités les plus marquantes ayant été invitées à la soirée sont toutes venues leur présenter leurs respects.

– Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs…

Derrière le pupitre, Gabriel se tient debout, droit et digne comme à l'accoutumée.

– Si nous sommes tous réunis ici ce soir, c'est à l'instigation d'un seul homme, pour lui témoigner notre affection, notre respect en ce jour si particulier pour lui. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir l'accueillir comme il le mérite. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs… Saga Gemini.

Gabriel s'écarte et commence à applaudir, imité aussitôt par les quelques personnes présentes sur le podium – parmi lesquelles Eaque à la surprise de reconnaître Phlégyas – et par la foule à ses pieds. Quelques instants plus tard, Saga apparaît. Une expression de surprise résonne dans la salle alors que les invités découvrent son visage amaigri et sa stature visiblement plus fine qu'il y a quelques semaines, que le costume bleu et brillant Versace qu'il porte par-dessus un léger sous pull-blanc tente de minimiser. Il ne fait maintenant plus aucun doute pour personne que le Président-Directeur-Général de Sanctuary Corporation est malade. Très malade.

Alors qu'il franchit, en quelques pas assurés, les mètres qui le sépare du pupitre auprès duquel se tient toujours son bras-droit et son meilleur ami, la musique – plutôt discrète jusqu'à présent – enfle dans la pièce portant en elle le thème de Joyeux Anniversaire, joué un orchestre philharmonique, comme pour rappeler à tous les présents qu'ils sont réunis ce soir dans un esprit de fête et de célébration. Portés par ces notes entraînantes, les applaudissements reprennent jusqu'au moment où Saga réclame, d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main, le silence alors que Gabriel Camus glisse jusqu'à un coin de la scène. Non sans qu'une voix enfantine ait souhaité à travers les haut-parleurs de la salle, un _happy birthday_ au PDG et provoque un petit rire gêné de la part de l'assemblée.

Saga prend une gorgée d'eau dans le verre à côté de lui, une grande inspiration… et se lance, d'une voix forte et claire

– Bonsoir à tous. Je vous remercie d'être tous présents, ici, ce soir. Cela me ravit de vous voir tous réunis en ce jour qui, Gabriel vous l'a dit, est des plus particuliers pour moi. Malgré la solennité de cette présentation, je vais tâcher de faire court, rassurez-vous, mais des choses importantes doivent être dites ce soir, vous en êtes conscients comme moi.

Il marque une légère pause, fixant tour à tour quelques personnes dans l'assemblée à ses pieds. Minos, Julian… et quelques autres encore, alliés de Sanctuary, qui n'ont pas fait le déplacement uniquement pour pouvoir célébrer ses vingt-huit printemps...

– Comme vous le savez, j'ai été hospitalisé durant ces dernières semaines. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas exactement au meilleur de ma forme. Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails ce soir, mais sachez que Sanctuary Corporation fera un communiqué dans les jours à venir, afin que, tous, vous soyez mis au courant de mon état de santé. Durant le temps nécessaire à mon rétablissement, c'est évidemment aux mains de Gabriel Camus que je vais confier l'entreprise de ma famille. Vous le connaissez comme moi… Vous savez parfaitement qu'il a toute ma confiance et que celle-ci est amplement justifiée. Et je rajouterai que, comme me l'a dit quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi…, si des criminels arrivent à faire fonctionner leurs affaires depuis une cellule de prison, je devrais pouvoir garder un œil sur cette compagnie depuis une chambre d'hôpital.

Saga sourit à la foule qui a réagi, à la fois amusée et choquée, à cette dernière déclaration. L'annonce précédente, ainsi que la promesse de la publication par Sanctuary de précisions sur l'état de santé de son Président, ont, quant à elles, été plutôt bien accueillie à ce qu'il peut en juger… Son état est grave, tous en sont conscients, mais puisqu'il ne semble y avoir aucun affolement ni de son côté, ni de celui de ses proches – ce qui est, en soi, une information rassurante – ils attendront probablement le communiqué promis pour formuler une réaction plus… définitive. Saga vient donc de gagner un peu de temps et, dans sa position encore plus que d'habitude, le temps est une chose infiniment précieuse.

– Mais cette annonce que je viens de faire sur mon état de santé n'est pas la raison pour laquelle ce jour est un jour unique à mes yeux. Pas plus que le fait qu'aujourd'hui, je célèbre mes vingt-huit ans. Vingt-huit ans, déjà, que je suis né. Mais, comme certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, ce jour-là, je ne suis pas né seul. Ce jour-là, quelques minutes après moi, est venu au monde mon frère, mon jumeau, qui nous a été enlevé, à ma famille, à mes parents et à moi, quelques mois plus tard. Il avait dix-huit mois lorsqu'un matin de novembre, il a été soustrait à notre affection et à la surveillance de notre nurse dans un parc parisien. Ce matin, à dix heures trente sept, au Tribunal de Grande Instance de Paris, et ce grâce au travail que Maître Phlégyas Lycaon – Maître, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de l'avocat, je sais exactement ce que je vous dois, soyez-en assuré, et je ne nous remercierai jamais assez pour votre aide, votre diligence et votre professionnalisme – ce matin, donc, le Juge aux Affaires Familiales a reconnu que les services de police avaient conclu à tort à sa mort. Et si cette soirée revêt un caractère si particulier pour moi, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je peux demander, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs… mes amis… d'accueillir parmi nous mon frère. Kanon Gemini.

Alors Kanon apparait à son tour tandis qu'un concerto pour piano de Saint-Preux – _Times Come To Go Back Home_ – s'élève à présent dans la salle. Il porte un large costume noir sur lequel ont été cousues, que ce soit sur la veste ou le pantalon, de larges pièces de tissu rectangulaires et bleu pâle, et une chemise noire qui a, elle, été agrémentée de morceaux d'étoffes vanille. Il marche d'une allure somme toute… naturelle, compte tenu des circonstances, en regardant son frère. Son frère qui lui ressemblerait exactement s'il avait quelques kilos de plus.

Sa tenue est signée Yohji Yamamoto. Eaque a reconnu sa patte, à l'instant où Kanon est apparu. Et il doit reconnaître que Rhadamanthe a raison : ce genre de costume lui sied davantage que les ceux de la maison Versace. Il a quelque chose de sauvage, de rebelle, dans sa démarche et dans son port de tête qui se marie à merveille aux créations du couturier japonais. Dans son regard, même, qu'il pose sur les invités. Et même dans le sourire qu'il leur adresse. Il y a effectivement quelque chose d'indompté chez le second Gemini. Eaque se tourne vers son petit frère qui a subrepticement glissé dans l'ombre d'une plante. Rhadamanthe… contemple l'homme qu'il aime. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'expression qu'il arbore en cet instant. Ce n'est pas de la béatitude extatique, non, loin s'en faut même. Mais il semble évident que le monde du blond se résume à présent à cet homme qui se penche vers le micro. C'est une chance pour les Judge qu'Eaque soit bien le seul à se désintéresser un tant soit peu de l'homme qui vient d'apparaître.

– Bonsoir tout le monde, fait celui-ci au moment où les derniers accords se meurent. Je sais que ça va faire cliché mais… quand on m'a dit… qu'il faudrait probablement que je fasse un petit discours ce soir, devant tant de gens importants, j'ai préparé un texte parce que j'avais très peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Je l'ai fait corriger, évidemment… Et je l'ai là, sur moi, d'ailleurs…

Il sort quelques feuilles pliées d'une de ses poches et les montre à l'assistance.

– Il est très bien, il parait. Enfin, c'est que m'ont dit ceux à qui je l'ai infligé. Mais je pense qu'ils ont surtout voulu me rassurer parce qu'ils se sont tous rendus compte que j'angoissais un peu… Mais pour tout vous dire, maintenant que je me tiens là, devant vous, je me rends compte que… je m'en moque de ce papier. En fait, il n'y a qu'une chose que j'ai envie de vous dire. La même à chacun d'entre vous. A vous, mes amis, qui m'avez supporté durant toutes ces années, et dans tous les sens du terme… Milo, Shina… vous tous… vous sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, j'en suis parfaitement conscient… A vous aussi, vous que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser dans les couloirs de Sanctuary ou chez mon frère… et qui m'avez accepté, qui m'aidez à comprendre un peu… tout ça… tout cet univers dont je ne savais rien et que je découvre… A vous enfin, vous que je vois pour la première fois ce soir et que je ne connais pas encore… A vous tous… je n'ai envie de dire que quelques phrases. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je peux les prononcer sans mentir. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, je crois… que je commence à peine à prendre conscience… de ce qu'elles signifient vraiment et à quel point elles sont importantes pour moi.

Il ferme les yeux un instant et prend une grande inspiration.

– Bonsoir…, reprend-il d'une voix vacillante. Je… Je m'appelle… Kanon Gemini. J'ai un frère. Et aujourd'hui… c'est notre anniversaire…

Alors que la foule l'applaudit, troublée par l'émotion qui vient de le gagner, que Saga vient le prendre dans ses bras et explique à l'assistance qu'il leur saurait gré d'accorder à son frère le temps de se remettre de ses émotions – ce qui semble impliquer que personne ou presque n'aura accès au jumeau de toute la soirée –, et que résonne doucement _Welcome Home_, de Daedelus, Eaque jette à nouveau un œil autour de lui. L'auditoire semble vraiment avoir été conquis par ce jumeau sorti du chapeau, comme il l'avait imaginé. Lui-même, d'ailleurs, l'a trouvé plutôt bon dans le registre touchante sincérité de celui qui n'est pas habitué aux discours mais qui les maîtrise comme un orateur consommé grâce à une sorte de don naturel. Il aurait presque senti une petite boule se nouer dans sa gorge s'il ne voyait en cet homme celui qui a osé rejeter son petit frère et s'il n'était pas persuadé, au fond, que ce discours n'est guère différent de celui qui se trouvait sur les feuillets. Il regarde Minos dont le visage est resté impassible durant les deux allocutions et qui tient contre lui une Thétis au bord des larmes. Il voit Pandore qui sourit légèrement, sa coupe de champagne à la main, et qui adresse des regards tendres et indulgents aux personnes qui se retournent vers elle. Il voit Julian toujours décidé à aller parler avec Saga, mais qui semble s'être adouci un peu. Il voit Rha… Non, rectification, il ne voit pas Rhadamanthe. Il soupire et se lance à la recherche de son petit frère. Pour le retrouver, un instant plus tard, dans le hall devant le plan du bâtiment.

– Rhada ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je cherche… un endroit où prendre l'air. Il y a une terrasse un peu à l'écart…

– Tu ne vas pas aller souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Saga ?

Le blond soupire.

– Si, bien sûr… J'irais fumer après. Seul, si cela ne te dérange pas. Comment… l'as-tu trouvé ? finit-il par demander.

– En toute franchise… il n'est pas vraiment mon genre, répond le brun. Mais je comprends que l'on puisse tomber sous son charme.

Kanon ne ressemble pas aux hommes qu'ils ont l'occasion de croiser. Parce qu'il n'a pas leur éducation, qu'il n'est pas encore entré dans leurs rangs. Parce qu'il n'a pas été rendu obséquieux par trop d'années à leur service, par une conscience trop accrue de leur statut. Il ne ressemble pas non plus à tous ceux qui viennent les agresser et qui semblent les haïr parce qu'ils ont eu le tort de naître riches et puissants, ces hommes et ces femmes qui voudraient, non pas qu'ils soient conscients de leurs responsabilités – ils le sont : Minos, par exemple, sait parfaitement que chacune de ses décisions à des impacts réels sur la vie de ses employés et c'est une chose qu'il prend en compte, ne serait-ce que dans cette volonté d'assurer la pérennité de l'Empire – mais qu'ils se repentent, qu'ils s'excusent de ce qu'ils sont. Parce qu'il ne semble pas avoir de revendications, qu'il ne semble pas vouloir apporter une sorte de bonne parole, ni leur faire la leçon sur la réalité de la vie de ce que certains appellent la « France d'en bas », ni être leur bonne conscience.

C'est en tout cas l'image qu'il donne, que ce soit à travers son attitude ce soir ou d'après ce que Rhadamanthe lui a raconté de leurs rendez-vous. Quant à savoir si elle correspond à la réalité… Eaque est suffisamment lucide pour reconnaître qu'il n'est pas le mieux placé pour émettre un avis un tant soit peu objectif.

– Toute la salle est pratiquement à ses pieds, ajoute-il à l'adresse de son petit frère. Ce qui pour le coup devrait te réjouir : cela m'étonnerait grandement que quiconque ose s'en prendre à lui dans les jours à venir. Plus tard, je ne dis pas, mais pour le moment, il est en sécurité. Et apparemment, tout le clan Gemini compte bien faire en sorte que les choses restent ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

– C'est bien.

– Et toi ? Ça va ?

– Oui, murmure Rhadamanthe avant de partir en direction de la salle de réception, pour aller souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire au frère d'un loup angélique qui semble être resté lui-même... pour l'instant.

* * *

_We are the Champions__ – version cadeau à Kanon (pour la version originale, remplacer les tu par des je en gros dans cette traduction affreusement littérale)_

_Tu as fait ta part… jour après jour._

_Tu as subi ta condamnation mais sans avoir commis aucun crime._

_Et de grossières erreurs, tu en as fait quelques unes…_

_Tu as eu ta part de sable jeté à la figure mais tu as traversé tout ça…_

_Tu es le champion, mon ami. Et tu continueras à te battre, jusqu'à la fin…_

_Tu es le champion. Nous sommes les champions. Pas de temps pour les perdants car nous sommes les champions… du monde._


	39. Mardi 30 Mai 2nd partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Kanon a maintenant des papiers à son vrai nom. Misty a fait sa meilleure vente depuis qu'il a ouvert sa boutique. Une bien triste nouvelle est arrivée en provenance de Suède. On a appris que Milo n'était pas exactement un chanteur émérite – on ne peut pas avoir toutes les qualités non plus, hein. Et la soirée a commencé… par les discours des jumeaux._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous, pour votre soutien et votre intérêt._

_Titi :__ Et comment que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs ! Sérieusement en plus. Ça veut dire que ma prose peut intéresser plein de monde, et que mon style plait à plein de gens différents. Et c'est quelque chose que je trouve rassurant, parce que je me dis que quand je passerai à mes histoires originales, du coup potentiellement… Bref :p Minos et Eaque sont en effet des calculateurs, comme Thétis, Julian, Pandore, Saga et Gabriel… J'ai essayé de les rendre sensiblement différents les uns des autres, mais ils ont des points communs. Ils sont à la tête de grandes entreprises, ou de grandes familles. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse atteindre et se maintenir à ce niveau et être tout blanc. Ils ne sont pas nécessairement mauvais, mais ils n'ont pas trop d'états d'âme à manipuler, manœuvrer, trahir, profiter d'une situation… au moins dans le cadre professionnel. Un agneau ne survit pas longtemps au milieu des loups. Je le répète, ce ne sont pas des criminels, ni les uns, ni les autres… mais ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Aucun d'entre eux._

_Tari :__ La première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit en lisant ta review a été… mais euh ! Tu m'as tout cassé mon résumé prévu avec ta citation Gandalfesque, parce que c'est exactement ça. Du coup, j'ai dû refaire le résumé ^^ Comme je l'ai dit à plein de gens déjà, je n'avais pas pour objectif de vous frustrer. Moi, à la base, je ne voulais faire qu'un chapitre sur cette journée – je m'aime, des fois, vous pouvez pas savoir… je me vois, dans ma grande naïveté, et je me souris… avec cet air indulgent qui peut basculer à chaque instant du côté « méprisant » de la balance en me disant « mais oui… voilà, c'est ça… je suis gentille… ». Du coup, deux chapitres. Et une frustration, pour vous. Mais un peu à l'insu de mon plein gré, pour ainsi dire._

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – La Défense 

La salle de réception est devenue une salle de bal. C'est une véritable danse à laquelle se livrent les convives, chacun tentant de se placer de manière stratégique le long du parcours de Saga. Escorté de Mikael et Angelo, il fait le tour des personnes les plus importantes de la soirée pour échanger quelques mots avec elles, tout en accueillant les félicitations des invités plus mineurs, tandis qu'Ayoros et Gabriel parcourent la salle et se chargent d'apporter des réponses convenues à certaines questions ou des fins de non recevoir polies à certaines demandes que les curieux n'ont pas eu le courage ou l'occasion de formuler directement devant le PDG de Sanctuary. Comme la possibilité d'aller présenter leurs respects à Kanon. Ce dont il ne saurait être question.

– Joyeux anniversaire, très cher Saga, fait Pandore en lui donnant l'accolade au moment où il parvient au groupe qu'elle forme avec Minos et les Solo. Et à votre frère également.

– Merci ma chère. Oh… Thétis, dit-il en tendant la main à la jeune femme qui se tamponne toujours les yeux avec un mouchoir.

Elle lui sourit en retour, un peu gênée par l'émotivité dont elle fait preuve.

– Ne fais pas attention… Joyeux anniversaire, Saga, fait-elle en l'embrassant. Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour toi et Kanon.

– Merci…, murmure-t-il dans un sourire.

– Tu aurais tout de même pu nous prévenir, grogne Julian. Nous ignorions même que tu avais un jumeau.

– Je sais, s'excuse aussitôt Saga. Mais parler de Kanon a toujours été… délicat et douloureux. Pour ma mère surtout. Nous avions pris pour habitude de jamais évoquer mon frère, et nous l'avons gardée, mon père et moi, encore après sa mort. Et quand je l'ai retrouvé… j'ai préféré attendre la décision du tribunal de manière afin que personne ne puisse mettre en doute son identité. Et lui laisser le temps de commencer à se faire à cette nouvelle vie. Mon seul souhait a été de le protéger.

– De nous ? Voyons ! Que croyais-tu que nous allions lui faire subir ? Que craignais-tu ? Nous sommes amis ! s'insurge l'héritier des Solo.

– Je le sais. Mais lui et moi avons été séparés pendant plus de vingt-cinq ans, Julian. Nous avons besoin de temps.

– Pensez à l'intérêt de votre frère et de votre famille avant toute chose est tout à votre honneur, fait une voix minérale derrière lui. Nous pouvons tous comprendre que vous souhaitiez prendre soin de lui.

Saga se retourne vers Rhadamanthe qui se tient devant lui, aux côtés d'Eaque.

– Joyeux anniversaire, Monsieur Gemini, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant une main qui est acceptée après un instant de surprise.

– Rhadamanthe a parfaitement raison, ajoute aussitôt Minos. Le choix que tu as fait mérite toute notre considération. J'espère seulement que nous aurons le plaisir d'avoir l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

– Bien sûr. Mais… une autre fois, dans un cadre moins formel. La journée a été forte en émotion pour lui.

– C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Et permets-moi d'ajouter à mes vœux pour votre anniversaire, ceux d'un prompt rétablissement.

– C'est très aimable de ta part.

– Dès qu'il est question de famille et d'honneur, de toute façon…, lâche Eaque dans un sourire. Ajoutez à cela l'excellence et les Judge vous suivront jusqu'au bout du monde.

– Ce sont des valeurs auxquelles, effectivement, j'attache une grande importance, confirme son aîné. La devise de notre famille…

– … fait partie de notre héritage, je sais. Maintenant que tu sais comment manipuler Minos et Rhada, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Saga, je te demanderai juste de ne pas en abuser. Et joyeux anniversaire.

– Je te le promets et merci beaucoup. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… je me dois d'aller saluer mes autres invités.

– Bien sûr, lui sourit Pandore. Peut-être pourrions-nous voir un peu plus tard dans la soirée pour prolonger cette conversation ?

– Ce serait avec plaisir, ma chère… fait-il avant d'incliner légèrement la tête pour prendre congé.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne, toujours suivi par Angelo et Mikael, Julian se tourne vers Rhadamanthe, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

– Je peux savoir depuis quand tu es le protecteur de Saga ? l'accuse-t-il.

– Je ne protège pas Saga…, rétorque aussitôt le blond.

– Tu n'as pas pris sa défense, juste à l'instant, peut-être ?

– Julian, assez ! siffle Thétis en prenant discrètement la main de Minos dans la sienne. L'intervention de Rhadamanthe a été des plus pertinentes.

– Et en quel honneur, je te prie ?

– Tu as pu montrer ta mauvaise humeur, gronde-t-elle en s'assurant du regard qu'aucune des personnes qui se sont retournées, alertées par l'agitation de son frère, n'est en mesure de l'entendre, maintenant tu as une raison de te calmer. Et donc l'opportunité de faire croire à Saga que tu as compris ses raisons et que tu lui as pardonné. Même si tu ne l'as pas fait. Comme chacun d'entre nous, je pense.

– Tu deviens une vraie Judge, ma chérie, murmure Pandore dans un sourire.

– Merci, ma tante.

– L'histoire avec son jumeau a beau être émouvante, nous ne devons pas oublier les derniers coups de Sanctuary, ni nos situations respectives, ajoute Eaque, son visage enjoué détonnant sensiblement avec la dureté de son ton. Tu as perdu les Affaires Etrangères. Et la suprématie de l'Empire est menacée.

– Notre principal atout étant qu'apparemment ni Saga ni Gabriel Camus ne se doutent que nous sommes au courant, complète Minos. Ils doivent savoir que nous ne leur ferons pas de cadeaux, même ou surtout dans ces circonstances, mais ils n'imaginent peut-être pas encore l'ampleur de notre attaque. Il serait fort regrettable qu'ils viennent à la découvrir.

– Vous avez probablement raison…, reconnait Julian. Excuse-moi, ajoute-t-il après avoir remarqué le regard impérieux de sa sœur en direction du blond. Toute cette histoire m'énerve plus que je ne saurais le dire. Au point que j'en perds ma lucidité, je le sais.

– Ce n'est rien. Je vais vous laisser un moment. J'ai envie d'un verre et d'une cigarette…

– Rhadamanthe…

Le blond regarde son grand-frère dont la voix est pleine de reproches. Leurs deux regards s'affrontent, avant que l'aîné ne finisse par céder.

– Très bien… Va prendre l'air, si tu en as besoin.

– Eaque sait où me trouver si vous avez besoin de moi, répond le benjamin avant de s'incliner et de partir.

Le reste du groupe le regarde s'éloigner.

– Tes parents doivent vraiment beaucoup lui manquer, regrette Thétis.

– Je n'ai guère envie d'en parler, ma chérie, rétorque Minos.

– Je comprends, excuse-moi. Ils doivent te manquer à toi aussi, évidemment. D'autant plus dans des instants comme celui-là.

– Si nous en sommes à évoquer les parents disparus, je vous bats tous à plat de couture, fait le cadet des Judge. Et à ce titre, je vais m'accorder le droit de ne pas assister à cette conversation.

– Eaque…

– Oh pardon, Tantine, c'est vrai que nous sommes presque à égalité… Mais il faut tout de même que je m'éclipse. Je dois aller m'entretenir avec une personne que j'ai reconnue, pour une discussion qui va s'avérer des plus passionnantes et instructives, j'en suis sûr. Je vous abandonne donc, moi aussi…

* * *

Dans la partie de la salle réservée à ses proches, Kanon se remet petit à petit. Depuis qu'il a quitté la scène, il se sent comme sonné. Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Il est un peu à l'ouest, c'est vrai, mais avec un cerveau qui tourne à plein régime. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté quand il a prononcé sa dernière phrase, comme si une partie de lui était resté dans l'état où il était à ce moment-là et que le reste continuait à analyser les événements récents et ses propres sensations. Il a vu Saga le prendre dans ses bras. Il a entendu Gabriel appeler Shina. Il a senti sa meilleure amie le conduire jusqu'ici, le faire asseoir sur cette chaise… Il ne peut même pas dire qu'il a vécu ça avec la sensation d'être hors de son corps, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne se sent pas mal à l'aise. Il ne se sent pas étranger à la situation. Pas vraiment. Au contraire presque même. Il se sent… conscient. Peut-être trop pour être véritablement touché.

Même s'il l'a improvisé, son discours n'était pas exactement spontané. Parce que rien ne peut l'être après des jours de réflexions et d'avis contradictoires à propos d'une déclaration que vous avez répétée… Mais son trouble final n'était pas feint. Dû en partie à ces paroles, à cette foule, à ce qu'il a compris à cet instant. Face à ces visages tournés vers lui, face à cette exigence, face à cette attente, il a eu presque l'impression d'être de retour sur la scène de la boîte de strip-tease où il se produisait… à la différence près que le public lui a semblé plus méfiant au départ. Et plus facile à retourner, au final. Les gens aiment vous voir à nu, de toute façon. Et des années à vous déshabiller devant des inconnus ne rendent pas exactement pudique. Ou plutôt vous amène exactement à savoir quoi dévoiler sans vous risquer de trop vous exposer.

Et il a compris aussi un peu mieux, un peu plus, qui il est et ce que ça implique. Il s'est vu dans le regard des autres. Il a vu ce qu'il est plus sûrement encore qu'en regardant le nom écrit sur sa nouvelle carte d'identité. Une sorte de concept à part entière. Comme si toute cette foule ne le définissait pas vraiment par rapport à son frère, en tant que jumeau de Saga, mais davantage en tant que l'autre fils de ses parents, l'autre fils de Liam et Constance Gemini. C'est peut-être ridicule, mais c'est ce qu'il a ressenti. Bien sûr, l'image de son jumeau et la sienne seront irrémédiablement liées mais… C'est un peu comme avec Milo et l'Oblivion, en fait. Pour les clients, il sera toujours le meilleur ami du DJ, parce que c'est ce qu'il est, mais il est aussi Kanon. Comme si ces deux aspects étaient indissociables. Et maintenant, il est Kanon, le meilleur ami de Milo, et le second héritier de Sanctuary.

Et même s'il n'a toujours pas vraiment décidé de ce qu'il fera par rapport à la compagnie, et qu'il y réfléchira probablement durant sa convalescence, il a pris conscience de ce que signifie être issu d'une grande famille. Il a compris que ses choix, quelque soit sa décision, même s'il ne s'occupe pas des affaires de son clan, auront un certain impact parce que ces gens l'observeront. C'est pour ça qu'il a changé le discours. Parce qu'il a senti, qu'il fallait qu'il soit fort. Qu'il paraisse fort. Sensible, ému, perturbé parce qui lui arrive, certes – qui ne le serait pas – … mais fort. Sûr de lui. Parce qu'il ne peut pas se permettre d'être faible en face de ces gens. Et il s'est mieux rendu compte de la pression que subit, constamment, Saga. Des raisons qui ont fait qu'il semblait être si réticent à parler de sa maladie. Et de pourquoi gagner sa confiance, comme gagner celle d'Angelo, celle de Gabriel… a été difficile. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas très sûr d'avoir la confiance de Gabriel, quand il y réfléchit. Alors même que le contraire est vrai. Mais bon, faire confiance au meilleur ami de son frère n'est quand même pas ce qu'il y a de plus dur. Surtout quand celui-ci garde le silence sur l'affaire Rhadamanthe…

Kanon laisse échapper un soupir. Rhadamanthe… Sa statue… Il l'a vu évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le voir dans son costume sombre, caché derrière cette ridicule plante verte… ? D'accord, il ne l'a repéré qu'à la fin mais bon… Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le remarquer alors qu'il quittait la pièce sans qu'ils aient pu échanger quoique ce soit, juste avant que Saga ne vienne le prendre dans ses bras ? Il marchait d'un pas décidé… Il ne s'est pas retourné… et son dos avait l'air si en colère…

Mais bien sûr. C'est ça. Bravo Kanon. Son dos et puis ses mèches blondes, avaient l'air en colère. C'est que ça a mauvais caractère les mèches blondes. Ça s'énerve facilement les cheveux, c'est connu. Et les costumes trois pièces aussi, d'ailleurs. Excellente analyse. Hautement réaliste. Pas du tout liée au fait qu'il a toujours envie de croire que… sa statue a réagi en le voyant. Qu'il n'a pas vraiment tiré un trait sur lui. Pas suffisamment en tout cas pour pouvoir agir comme si de rien était… Non, évidemment. Ce n'est pas lié au fait qu'il a toujours envie de croire que quelque chose est toujours possible entre eux… même maintenant. Pas du tout. Rien à voir. La preuve c'est que même lui se rend compte que cette idée est complètement absurde. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Rhadamanthe aurait-il été énervé, hein ? Alors qu'à Cannes, en compagnie de sa tante, de son frère et de Schmetterling, il avait l'air… si détendu. Et puis là-bas… Mais d'un autre côté, là-bas, il portait un costume clair. Alors que même pour leur dîner, il était habillé en foncé…

– Hé ho ! Kanon…

Il sursaute. Milo. Les yeux de son meilleur ami qui lui sautent au visage et le ramène presque violemment à la réalité.

– T'es redescendu de la sono ? lui demande-t-il.

– Non, non, j'y suis toujours, comme tu vois…

– Les anges auraient-ils le don d'ubiquité ?

– Tu as de la chance que ce soit ton anniversaire, grogne le DJ dans un sourire, en prenant une chaise et en s'installant à côté de lui. Alors… comment tu te sens ?

– Ça va. T'as dû voir… le spectacle.

– Ouais. J'ai voulu descendre tout de suite mais les types là-haut m'ont pris la tête et comme Gab a appelé Shina... Du coup, j'ai pris le temps de repousser ma gueulante et j'y ai laissé Shun. Je ferai des allers-retours toute la soirée. Pauvre gamin… il va même pas pouvoir profiter de la fête. Et sinon, pourquoi t'es tout seul ?

– J'avais envie de… me poser un peu. Et puis j'ai pas le droit de sortir, soupire-t-il en montrant le petit périmètre entouré de plantes, alors les autres sont partis chercher à manger et à boire et du coup, t'as Shaka qui fait le planton avec Misty.

– Mouais… Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive pas à te croire ?

– C'est pourtant la vérité.

– Et tu pensais à quoi juste avant que je débarque ?

Là, Kanon ne répond pas et se contente d'un léger haussement d'épaules.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupire Milo.

– Il est là, fait le serveur.

– Sans déconner… J'espère que tu vas pas chercher à le voir…

– Il a quitté la salle. Je ne sais même pas s'il est toujours là ou s'il s'est barré pour de bon, répond Kanon plus dans l'espoir d'expliquer la situation que de se défendre. De toute façon, ce soir, c'est pas le meilleur moment pour qu'on se parle lui et moi. Je peux pas bouger de là et comme je vais pas envoyer quelqu'un l'inviter à venir ici…

– Ah bah ça, c'est un peu évident. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de jamais plus lui parler.

– Tu veux que je continue à me prendre la tête à chercher des explications à son comportement ? rétorque le serveur, entre incrédulité et irritation.

– Non, mais à chaque fois que vous vous êtes vus, ça s'est fini en drame.

– Pas à chaque fois, proteste Kanon dans un murmure. C'était bien avant…

– Avant que tu saches ce qu'il voulait, oui…

– Les choses ont changé.

– Ouais. Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais viens pas me dire que ça a arrangé quoique ce soit.

– Il m'a reconnu, Milo, fait Kanon, tout bas.

– Ce que tu peux être lourd... Bon. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas pas chercher à le voir ce soir. Au pire, si y a besoin… tu sais qui il est, tu sais où il bosse, tu sais où il vit, t'es officiellement toi… Y a pas d'urgence, si ?

– Non, pas vraiment…

– Voilà. Donc pour ce soir, tu fais rien. Tu cherches pas à savoir où il est, ou je sais pas quoi. Et si tu veux aller le voir un autre jour… je viendrais avec toi, et je te promets que je le frapperai pas. Enfin pas avant que vous ayez pu vous expliquer. Après, par contre, en fonction de comment ça se sera passé, je dis pas… mais je te demanderai avant.

– Tu me demanderais l'autorisation ? Vraiment ? demande Kanon un peu amusé.

Le DJ plonge ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son ami.

– Ouais, je te le jure, répond-il avec toute la sincérité angélique dont il peut faire preuve par instants.

– Alors je te promets, Milo.

– Cool. Et maintenant, tu t'amuses.

– Non. Maintenant, je mange, fait Kanon en indiquant leurs amis qui arrivent en portant des plateaux chargés d'un mélange d'amuse-gueules et de boissons colorées.

* * *

– Tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder ? murmure Eaque à l'oreille de Phlégyas Lycaon, en venant se coller dans son dos.

L'avocat sursaute et se retourne.

– Ne refais jamais ça.

– Je t'ai fait peur ?

– Tu m'as surpris.

– Tant mieux… Tu viens ? l'invite le cadet des Judge dans un sourire.

Sans attendre de réponse explicite, le brun s'écarte et récupère deux coupes de champagne, sur le plateau d'un serveur. Il se dirige ensuite vers une sortie, parcourt quelques mètres jusqu'à un recoin un peu discret et se retourne enfin, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Alors comme ça, c'était toi l'avocat dans cette affaire…, susurre suavement le brun en tendant une coupe à son ancien amant qui l'a suivi jusque là.

– En effet, répond Phlégyas en acceptant le champagne.

– Je t'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas. Et je réalise rétrospectivement combien mon coup de téléphone a dû t'amuser.

– M'amuser ? Pas le moins du monde. Au contraire même, je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu prendre des mesures pour prévenir davantage de fuites en provenance du Tribunal.

– D'un certain point de vue, tu m'es donc redevable. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire, tout de même…

– La protection de mes clients passe avant tout. Les Gemini souhaitaient que cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas avant le jugement. Et puis, entre nous, tu es plutôt mal placé pour me reprocher de ne pas trahir le secret professionnel, non ? Et pour regretter qu'il perdure bien que je ne travaille plus pour toi, en ce moment.

– Touché, admet le brun.

– Et n'est-ce pas pour cela que je t'ai intéressé au départ, d'ailleurs ?

– Je le reconnais. Tu étais exactement ce dont j'avais besoin… L'étudiant le plus droit et le plus légaliste de tout Harvard. Quelle image leur as-tu donné de la France, franchement…

– Mon travail est de faire appliquer la loi, au mieux des intérêts de mes clients, et dans le respect de la Justice. Il serait parfaitement incongru que je ne me plie pas moi-même à une stricte discipline légale.

Eaque rit doucement et ses yeux se mettent à pétiller, malicieux.

– J'adore quand tu parles comme ça… surtout quand je me rappelle à quel point tu peux te montrer moins strict et discipliné dans un lit, ou dans d'autres lieux nettement plus… exotiques.

– Une certaine forme de rigorisme professionnel n'implique pas nécessairement un manque de créativité, réplique l'avocat. Entre adultes consentants, beaucoup de choses sont légales. Et plus encore ici qu'aux Etats-Unis.

– Ne me tente pas…

– Tu as mon numéro, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Mais tu ne m'appelleras pas.

Il n'y a pas de reproche dans sa voix. À peine peut-on y distinguer un léger regret au milieu d'un simple constat. Eaque ne répond rien. Parce qu'il sait que Phlégyas n'attend aucune réponse. Et de toute façon, ils savent tous deux que l'avocat a parfaitement raison. Les yeux gris s'assombrissent lorsqu'ils se posent à nouveau sur le brun.

– Eaque… ?

– Oui ?

– Je ne te l'ai pas demandé… mais… Comment vas-tu… ?

Le brun soupire. La fin de la question est là, dans le regard de son ancien amant, comme une évidence. _Comment vas-tu… maintenant que tu as quitté Minos ? Comment te sens-tu maintenant que tu as quitté l'homme pour lequel tu étais prêt à renoncer à ton nom ?_

– Je vais bien, Phlé, répond-il d'un ton rassurant. Cela fait déjà un mois… plus d'un mois même. Et puis, je te l'ai dit au téléphone : j'ai été stupide de te demander d'investiguer dans ce sens. Cela n'aurait de toute façon servi à rien... Il y a des relations qui ne sont pas faites pour le monde réel. C'est comme ça. Même si c'est douloureux sur le moment, il faut bien finir par l'admettre. Et puis, ce n'est pas le cas de toutes, heureusement.

– Je t'ai vu avec ce chanteur… Myu Schmetterling, indique l'avocat en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

– J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas le seul…, fait le brun dans un sourire.

– Tu n'as guère été discret.

– Ce n'était vraiment pas le but, en même temps.

– Tu le connais… bien ?

– En effet. Nous nous sommes connus au lycée, à Los Angeles.

– Amants ?

– Bien sûr. Enfin, il y a longtemps. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui ?

– Je m'en souviendrais, je crois. À moins que… était-ce lui, ton ex musicien qui t'appelait à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit ?

– Tu vois que je t'en ai parlé, rétorque Eaque un sourire aux lèvres.

– Uniquement parce que j'ai exigé des explications après avoir été obligé de te jeter hors de ma chambre, la veille d'un examen de droit international, si je ne me trompe pas. Tu n'as jamais mentionné son nom.

– Cela ne devait pas être très pertinent, à ce moment-là. Et puis, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il n'a jamais été très fort pour calculer les décalages horaires… et il était en pleine crise existentielle après la sortie de son deuxième album, si je me souviens bien. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié certaines critiques.

– Elles n'avaient pas été bonnes ?

– Si. Dithyrambiques. Et les ventes ont été excellentes. En conséquence de quoi, il a eu peur d'avoir proposé quelque chose de trop consensuel et trop commercial. Il a déprimé pendant quelques mois, persuadé qu'il avait vendu son âme au diable sans même sans rendre compte et qu'il avait trahi le concept même d'Art et de Musique.

– Il aurait préféré que son album soit honni ?

– Ah non. Je pense que ça aurait été pire s'il avait peu eu de succès. Il aurait déprimé aussi… mais en tant qu'artiste condamné à rester à jamais incompris. Il n'était pas vraiment très sûr de lui, au départ. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu que je chante à sa place, quand on a fondé notre groupe à LA. Pour pouvoir rester dans l'ombre, au moins dans un premier temps. Enfin, ça va mieux maintenant… Il s'est un peu habitué à tout ça, après dix ans de succès. Mais je me demande tout de même comment il va gérer la sortie du prochain.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

– Bien sûr. Il s'agit d'un de mes amis.

– Et moi ? Que suis-je pour toi ?

– Toi, tu es mon avocat, Phlé…

– Ça me va, répond-il en plongeant son regard gris dans les deux améthystes qui ne se dérobent pas et lui sourient.

* * *

– Shaka ?

Le directeur juridique de Sanctuary se retourne, coupant ainsi court à la discussion qu'il entretenait avec Shiva et Aghora. Il porte un Sherwani de brocart orangé, une tenue traditionnelle indienne, composée d'un long manteau chargé d'or, d'argent et d'arabesques saphir, et d'un pantalon nettement plus sobre que le haut. Quant aux deux secrétaires, ils portent des tenues similaires, l'une d'un joli bleu canard et l'autre d'un rouge sombre.

– Que puis-je pour toi, Ayoros ?

– Saurais-tu où Maître Lycaon a obtenu son diplôme d'avocat ?

– Il a fait ses études à Paris, répond le blond après une seconde de réflexion.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Je ne présenterai pas ma réponse de manière si catégorique si je n'en étais pas certain. Y aurait-il un problème ?

– Non… je dois me faire des idées.

– A quel propos ?

– Je viens de le voir discuter, un peu à l'écart, avec Eaque Judge et… je ne sais pas…

– Il est possible qu'il ait passé un certain à étudier à Harvard, le coupe Shaka dans un murmure. Nous parlions cet après-midi de nos parcours respectifs et il a fait quelques remarques… qui m'ont semblé familières. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement mais elles sonnaient exactement comme celles des étudiants américains lorsqu'ils arrivaient à Cambridge.

– C'est bien ce que je craignais. Je vais avertir Gabriel. Si tu pouvais…

– Je vais garder un œil sur lui.

Harvard… La même université qu'Eaque Judge. Ce n'était pas une tentative de séduction qu'il vient de surprendre entre les deux hommes, mais bien une scène de retrouvailles. Il faut, absolument, qu'il prévienne Gabriel… et Kanon, qui discutent en compagnie de Milo un peu à l'écart de la foule, dans la partie aménagée pour les proches du cadet des Gemini, tandis que Saga fait toujours le tour des convives, surveillé de près par Mikael et Angelo. Un instant, Ayoros envisage la possibilité de taire ce qu'il vient de découvrir. Après tout, il risque effectivement de ternir la joie de son ami… mais Rhadamanthe est quelque part entre ces murs... Si Kanon devait, par malheur, le croiser, il est important qu'il ait un maximum de cartes en main pour décider de ce qu'il veut faire. Aussi le nouvel adjoint de Saga prend-il une grande inspiration quand il arrive à la hauteur du trio.

– Mais euh ! Goûte à la fin, Gab' !

– Non, Milo. Je ne vois aucune raison de goûter de cocktail.

– Moi, j'en vois une : parce que je te le demande. Sérieux, c'est super bon…, certifie le DJ en reprenant une gorgée dudit cocktail – qui porte le doux de nom de Paradise.

– J'ai testé de nombreuses boissons avant d'arrêter mon choix sur la Vodka Stinger. Elle me convient parfaitement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en changer.

– Mais je te demande pas d'en changer ! Juste de goûter celle-là !

– Tu devrais faire ce qu'il dit, Gab'…, suggère Kanon. On gagnerait du temps.

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais pressé, réplique le bras droit de son frère.

– Moi non, mais toi, peut-être, si tu veux retourner de l'autre côté du miroir, suggère le jumeau de Saga en indiquant le reste de la salle.

– Il faut que je vous parle, les coupe Ayoros, en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne risque d'entendre leur conversation.

Un peu plus loin, Aldébaran et Shina sont occupés à faire connaissance avec Aiolia et Marine. Ils sont hors de portée de voix pour peu qu'il ne parle pas trop fort, et personne n'est plus proche qu'eux du petit groupe… Misty a dû partir dans la foule, pour une campagne d'auto-promotion… Geist est sans doute allée tourner quelques images pour son compte-rendu et Ikki… Il est très probablement monté à la sono, pour voir ce que devenait son petit frère.

– Je crains qu'il n'y ait guère de façon opportune de vous présenter ce que je viens de comprendre, commence-t-il d'un air sombre. Eaque Judge et Phlégyas Lycaon se connaissent. Je viens de les voir échanger quelques mots. Le moins que je puisse dire est qu'ils m'ont paru très… proches. Shaka vient de me confirmer que Maître Lycaon a dû faire une partie ses études à Harvard. Il est très possible qu'ils y aient été en même temps, vus leurs âges respectifs.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande Milo en fronçant les sourcils.

– Qu'il est probable que Maître Lycaon soit la source d'Eaque Judge, en lieu et place de Rhadamanthe comme nous l'avions cru d'abord, indique Gabriel. Ou que ce dernier n'ait fait que relayer une information et qu'ils aient procédé à leurs propres déductions.

– Tu crois que… que Lycaon nous aurait trahi ? balbutie Kanon.

– C'est envisageable.

– Mais pourquoi n'avoir… rien dit s'ils en avaient la preuve ? Je veux dire s'ils avaient à disposition des éléments du dossier…

– Peut-être pour ne pas trahir leur source. Ou ne pas risquer de poursuites. Ils ont dû estimer qu'ils avaient plus à gagner en déclenchant une rumeur et en nous laissant la confirmer, plutôt qu'en nous attaquant de front. C'est une manière subtile de procéder qui a l'avantage de leur laisser la main et de ne pas ternir leur image, voire même de la renforcer, puisqu'elle démontre, en même temps, une certaine prudence et une remarquable sagacité. Et souligne, une fois de plus, la qualité de leurs informateurs. C'est un excellent coup. Tout à fait digne d'Eaque Judge.

Le DJ se retourne vers Kanon qui est devenu très pâle.

– Je te l'avais bien dit… Il ne t'a pas vraiment reconnu. Enfin… pas comme tu croyais.

– J'avais compris, Milo. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

– Je suis désolé, fait Ayoros, mais je me suis dit… qu'il valait mieux que tu sois au courant.

– Tu as bien fait, le rassure aussitôt Kanon. C'est mieux… que je ne me fasse plus aucune illusion. Bordel…

Il grimace. Et son meilleur ami vient le prendre dans ses bras.

– Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

– Non… Ça va aller… Bordel, Milo… j'en ai marre d'être aussi con, dès qu'il s'agit de lui, si tu savais…

Oui, il en a marre. Profondément. Comment a-t-il pu croire un seul instant que Rhadamanthe l'avait reconnu spontanément ? Non mais sérieusement… N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi, vraiment. Absurde et ridicule. Niais et mièvre, au dernier degré. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à… ne pas avoir mal. Il serait grand temps qu'il comprenne pourtant. Même si sa statue a ressenti quelque chose pour lui, quand ils fréquentaient l'Olympe… même s'il parvient à les différencier un tant soit peu, lui et son frère… Et d'abord, pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'accroche à ces idées si ridicules ? Avec des si, on peut mettre Paris en bouteille… Ça ne veut pas dire que ce serait une bonne chose. Et pas non plus qu'il est sage de laisser ces idées grotesques prendre le pas sur la réalité.

– Ayoros ?

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher un verre, s'il-te-plait ?

– Bien sûr. Que veux-tu de boire ?

– N'importe quoi, je m'en fous. Tant que ce n'est pas du whisky.

* * *

– Saga ? demande Pandore. Souhaiteriez-vous vous asseoir un moment ?

Le PDG de Sanctuary la regarde, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai qu'il se sent un peu las après deux heures à recevoir les marques de respect de ses invités… et une conversation avec Julian où celui-ci s'est excusé pour son attitude antérieure. Saga ne l'a d'abord pas cru mais il doit reconnaître que le jeune homme semble étrangement repentant depuis. Ce que lui a d'ailleurs confirmé Gabriel. Les deux anciens camarades se sont croisés deux fois, et si l'héritier des Solo s'est montré quelque peu charmeur, comme à son habitude, il a été bien moins agressif dans ses tentatives de séduction. Et maintenant, Saga vient tenir sa promesse à Pandore Judge et passer un peu de temps avec elle. Parce qu'il apprécie sa compagnie, bien sûr, mais avant tout parce qu'il ne peut se permettre de froisser les Judge dans la situation actuelle. Minos profitera de sa faiblesse, c'est une évidence… mais s'il peut atténuer un peu l'inimitié entre Sanctuary et l'Empire, le temps pour lui de se remettre…

– Non. Cela va aller, merci. Je vais seulement boire un peu d'eau fraîche…

– Quel dommage, soupire la jeune femme. Et moi qui espérais pouvoir vous prendre comme excuse pour me reposer un peu…

– Dans ces conditions…, sourit Saga, sensible à la démarche. Angelo ?

– Oui ?

– Peux-tu aller nous chercher deux chaises ?

– Bien sûr.

Le garde-du-corps s'incline et s'éloigne rapidement, tandis que Mikael appelle un serveur.

– Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? demande Saga.

– Un Bloody Mary, avec plaisir…

Elle pousse un léger soupir.

– Y aurait-il… un problème ? s'inquiète le jeune homme.

– J'imagine que vous avez été prévenu pour l'oncle d'Hilda de Polaris…

– Oui… C'est une bien triste nouvelle.

– En effet. Je sais qu'Hilda devait venir ce soir, mais… elle ne peut quitter sa mère dans ces circonstances.

– Évidemment.

– Elle m'a demandé de vous dire combien elle est désolée de vous faire faux bond.

– Moins que moi de n'avoir pu prendre le temps de la contacter… Mais je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.

– Vraiment ?, s'étonne Pandore d'un air innocent. Hilda et moi… Nous sommes d'anciennes camarades de classe et des amies. Un peu comme vous et Julian, en réalité.

– Je vois, fait-il dans un sourire en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur une des chaises qu'Angelo a rapportées.

– Merci.

Il s'installe à ses côtés.

– Saga…

– Pandore ?

– Je sais que vous ne me direz rien, mais… j'espère que vous vous rétablirez vite.

– Merci.

– N'y voyez que pur égoïsme de ma part, évidemment. Je serais fort marrie d'être privée de votre présence lors de mes prochaines venues à Paris.

– Et je serais navré de vous causer la moindre peine, sachez-le.

– Vous seriez bien le premier homme dans ce cas…

– Ne dites pas cela… Je suis certain que votre compagnon… un acteur, c'est cela ?

– Oui. Mais le Festival est terminé… Plus sérieusement, il est parti en tournage pour un film dont il a co-écrit le scénario, et il compte enregistrer un album avec son groupe de musique… Je doute que nous restions longtemps ensemble. Je n'apprécie guère que mes amants aient moins de temps que moi à consacrer à notre relation.

– J'ai du mal à imaginer que vous ne fassiez pas partie de ses priorités… Vous êtes une femme fabuleuse.

– Vous dites cela car vous ne me connaissez pas, mon ami. Je suis parfaitement insupportable au quotidien.

– Je n'en crois pas un mot.

– Vous seriez surpris… Enfin… Dites-moi, cette histoire avec votre frère… Enlevé, déclaré mort… Et vous qui le retrouvez… Comment d'ailleurs, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

– Un heureux concours de circonstance. L'un de mes collaborateurs a fait sa rencontre par hasard.

– C'est pratiquement incroyable…

– En effet.

– Je ne sais si je dois être désolée pour la véritable tragédie qu'a connue votre famille, ou me réjouir de vos retrouvailles, je vous l'avoue.

– Vous réjouir. Indubitablement.

– Dans ce cas…

Elle récupère le verre que lui propose Mikael et le lève, en direction de Saga.

– A Kanon Gemini. Puisse votre frère se révéler être aussi divin que vous.

* * *

– Milo !

Le DJ qui marchait tranquillement au côté de sa meilleure amie, les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel reposent diverses boissons alcoolisées et petits fours, se retourne prudemment pour découvrir un Shun complètement affolé.

– On a un problème avec la sono…

– Quoi exactement ?

– Je leur ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas toucher aux réglages, je te promets… mais ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas remonté, et moi je ne suis qu'un gosse qui n'y connait rien apparemment… Là, j'ai branché l'ordi en direct, pour que de la musique continue de passer… mais…

– Mais ils ne te laisseront jamais toucher à quoique ce soit pour réparer leurs conneries, parce que même s'ils n'ont jamais vu un matos qui ressemble au mien et qu'ils ne sont clairement pas ingénieurs du son, ils sont censés savoir brancher deux fils, ou en tout cas s'y connaître davantage qu'un gamin qui va passer le bac.

– En gros… c'est ça.

– Bon… j'ai compris. J'espère pour eux qu'ils n'ont pas fait de mal à mes bébés.

Il regarde Shina d'un air désolé en lui tendant le plateau qu'elle accepte sans rechigner.

– Je te le confie, fait-il en indiquant Kanon d'un mouvement de la tête.

– Tu devrais cesser de le couver comme ça, Milo.

– Mouais… peut-être. Mais tu gardes quand même un œil sur lui.

– Kanon est un grand garçon, tu sais

– Ouais… on lui dira. Bon, j'y vais. Shun ? Tu peux m'expliquer rapidement ce à quoi il faut que je m'attende ?

La jeune femme les regarde partir et va rejoindre son homme qui parle tranquillement avec le dit Kanon, Misty, Geist et Ikki à quelques pas de là.

– Milo est monté à la sono, leur explique-t-elle. Ils ont un problème.

– C'est ce qu'on s'est dit en voyant Shun débarquer avec cet air affolé, confirme Aldeberto.

– Rien de grave ? s'inquiète aussitôt la brunette à côté d'eux.

– Apparemment, les techniciens de la salle ont touché aux réglages de Milo… mais ne m'en demandez pas plus, leur explique Shina, en distribuant les boissons à qui de droit.

– Ils sont suicidaires, ou quoi ? s'étonne Misty. J'étais là quand Milo leur a dit de ne toucher à rien et je vous assure que je l'ai trouvé très convaincant.

– Ils ont dû penser que s'il n'était pas là, il n'en saurait rien, suggère Ikki. Ils ont seulement oublié mon petit frère. Trop de personnes le sous-estiment. Et sous-estiment sa loyauté envers Milo.

– Tu serais pas un peu jaloux, dis-moi ? s'amuse Geist. Il te pique un peu ton rôle de grand-frère, non… ?

– Moi ? Jaloux ? Non. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à surveiller Shun, entre mon boulot, les cours et les stages. Et quand il n'est pas avec moi ou au lycée, je préfère qu'il occupe son temps à faire de la musique avec Milo, plutôt que de le voir traîner dans la rue avec des types louches.

– Ou des femmes louches, précise-t-elle.

– Le masculin l'emporte sur le féminin.

– Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

– Bon, les amis, fait Kanon, je vais vous abandonner quelques minutes.

– Où tu vas ? lui demande Shina.

– Aux toilettes, bellissima. Je devrais être capable d'y aller tout seul. Même Milo devrait pouvoir comprendre ça.

Elle lui sourit. Il n'est donc pas dupe.

– Mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu ne peux pas…

– Si je prends cette porte, fait-il en indiquant la sortie derrière lui, je monte un étage, et y a des toilettes juste à côté. Tout a été plus ou moins bouclé dans le coin. Donc je ne croiserai personne, si je me débrouille correctement. Saga n'a rien laissé au hasard.

Échappant ainsi à la surveillance de ses amis, Kanon file en direction des toilettes et oblique pour se diriger vers une des terrasses. La plus discrète. Celle qu'il a repérée bien avant le début de la cérémonie. Juste une cigarette. Juste… un peu de calme… parce qu'il en a vraiment besoin là. Pas que la soirée soit ennuyeuse non… mais… il y a Milo qui le couve un peu trop. Il y a les regards qui se posent sur lui. Les murmures. L'ambiance… globalement oppressante. Les mauvais souvenirs qui remontent. Désagréables. Déplaisants. Sans parler de… d'Eaque Judge et Phlégyas. Il a eu le temps de digérer un peu. Il faut dire que, quelque part, les photos de Cannes ont servi d'amortisseur ou de préparateur psychologique. Cette histoire, c'est juste la preuve… une preuve de plus qu'il est stupide de croire encore au prince charmant. Ou plutôt qu'il est stupide de toujours espérer que sa statue en est un, comme essaye de le lui faire comprendre, à sa manière, Milo.

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement en même temps que la porte qui l'amènera dehors. L'air frais lui saute au visage et lui fait un bien fou. Il inspecte les environs et son regard tombe sur une chevelure blonde, et, en-dessous, sur un homme appuyé contre la rambarde de métal. Un homme arborant un costume sombre… Le cœur de Kanon se serre. Il reste un moment à le regarder. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a envie de faire. Il ne sait pas s'il veut lui parler ou s'il veut quitter cet endroit et ne plus jamais le revoir. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il le déteste. Il le déteste pour lui faire subir ça, pour le laisser imaginer qu'ils se ressemblent parce qu'ils ont éprouvé le même besoin d'échapper à toute cette soirée... Il le déteste pour le rendre comme ça, abruti et obsessionnel, incapable de la moindre décision. D'autant plus après les photos de Cannes… D'autant plus après ce que lui a dit Ayoros… D'autant plus maintenant qu'il devrait avoir retrouvé la terre ferme… Il a presque envie de rire devant le ridicule de sa situation. Il a presque envie de se jeter sur lui. Il a presque envie…

Rhadamanthe se redresse et jette un coup d'œil vers la porte. Il se fige dès qu'il aperçoit Kanon. Il devait probablement s'attendre à quelqu'un d'autre… Durant quelques instants, l'océan et l'abîme s'observent, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. L'abîme est le premier à se décider. Rhadamanthe détourne les yeux, tire une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et jette son mégot. Il récupère le verre à moitié vide qu'il avait posé à côté de lui, et c'est le visage fermé, le regard rivé au sol, qu'il quitte la terrasse sans prononcer le moindre mot. Pas même un simple bonne soirée. Pas même un au revoir. Pas même… Au moment où le blond passe à côté de lui, Kanon lui agrippe le bras.

– Attends !

– Lâche-moi…, réplique le blond d'une voix à peine audible, la tête toujours baissée.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de menace dans ce timbre atone. Pas suffisamment, en tout cas, pour pousser l'agresseur à obéir. Et puis de toute façon, sa statue s'est arrêtée à l'instant même où sa main s'est posée sur la manche brune et n'a toujours pas opposé la moindre résistance.

– Non. Il faut qu'on parle…

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Et je t'ai demandé de me lâcher.

Rhadamanthe tente de se dégager, mais Kanon ne desserre pas sa prise et le force à se retourner vers lui. Dans le bref échange – que certains qualifierait de léger affrontement –, le contenu du verre a volé pour se répandre sur eux, sur leur peau et leurs vêtements.

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas être aussi brusque, s'excuse le serveur, en portant ses mains à ses lèvres pour laper un peu de l'alcool ambré qui les recouvre.

Il ouvre de grands yeux.

– C'est quoi ? demande-t-il au blond, qui, lui, s'essuie avec sa pochette, et qui a consciencieusement évité de se laisser aller à contempler la sensualité des gestes de son loup.

– Du cognac.

– Je croyais que tu ne buvais que du scotch…

– Je n'en supporte plus le goût, fait Rhadamanthe en repliant le morceau de tissu et en le glissant dans une de ses poches.

Pour le coup, Kanon a l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Ce ne sont pas seulement les mots du blond qui le blessent, mais son ton également. Un ton dur, froid… minéral, oui d'accord, mais…

– Très bien, fait-il en s'essuyant rapidement sur son pantalon. Je vois… J'imagine donc que les choses sont parfaitement claires, maintenant…

– Ne l'étaient-elles pas déjà auparavant ? demande le blond en fixant un point de l'autre côté de Kanon.

– Oh si… bien sûr que si. Mais il y a quand même une chose qu'il faut que je sache…

– Quoi donc ?

Kanon prend une grande respiration.

– Est-ce que tu comptes révéler ce que tu sais… ? Est-ce que tu comptes t'en servir pour t'en prendre à Saga ?

– Non. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. Que ce soit toi… ou ce Nikopolidis, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Je le lui ai déjà dit, du reste.

– Et… tu ne feras rien pour te venger de moi à travers mon frère ?

Rhadamanthe le regarde, légèrement surpris peut-être, puis ferme les yeux, un instant, pour éviter le regard de Kanon. Il prend une légère inspiration avant de répondre.

– Je n'ai aucune raison de me venger de toi. J'ai fait une erreur. Et maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Pour toi, comme pour moi. C'est une excellente chose.

– Une erreur… ? Laquelle ? demande Kanon, en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je n'aurais probablement jamais dû t'aborder, lâche le blond en fixant le sol.

– Ne dis pas ça ! s'insurge le second Gemini. Ce n'était pas une erreur ! Si tu ne… l'avais pas fait, si Gabriel n'avait pas surpris ta discussion avec Ayoros… je n'aurais probablement jamais retrouvé mon frère ! Je… Je devrais… je devrais d'ailleurs te remercier pour ton rôle dans toute cette histoire… parce que, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu… enfin… ce qui est sûr c'est que sans toi…

– Arrête, tranche le benjamin des Judge.

– Mais…

– N'insiste pas. Tu ne me dois rien.

Pour le coup, Kanon a presque l'impression de retrouver sa statue. Le timbre est minéral, oui… mais plus doux aussi. Moins coupant. Comme une prière qui n'ose pas se montrer telle qu'elle est et qui préfère se cacher derrière des impératifs.

– Comme tu veux…, murmure-t-il, presque heureux de pouvoir à nouveau déposer les armes devant cet homme si particulier.

Le silence s'installe entre eux tandis qu'ils s'évitent toujours du regard. Kanon a pratiquement le sentiment qu'ils sont de retour au bar de l'Olympe, dans ces moments où ils savouraient un verre de Macallan ou juste après une de leurs… on ne peut pas appeler ça des disputes, non… Ce qu'il aime ce silence. Il lui ressemble tant. Il n'est pas exactement serein. Il n'est pas exactement gêné. Il est… présent. Il est un peu… brut. Comme une pierre qui ne serait pas polie. Qui serait encore pleine d'aspérités qu'elle arborerait dans une sorte de défi… mais sans vraiment d'arrogance.

– Vous laisserez Saga et Sanctuary tranquilles alors ? demande Kanon, tout bas.

Il a d'autres choses à lui demander. Mais il n'ose pas. Il ne peut pas lui demander pourquoi il s'est mis à fumer… Ni lui parler de Cannes et de Myu, l'interroger sur ce qu'il y a entre eux… Ni lui demander si c'est vraiment Lycaon qui leur a appris… Ni lui demander pourquoi. Pourquoi il lui a proposé de l'argent. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas tout simplement embrassé… Il a trop peur de commettre une erreur, un impair. Il en a fait tellement… Tellement. Et il a tellement peur de briser ce qui les unit encore, même si ce n'est plus grand chose. Même si c'est moins que ce qu'il espérait, il y a encore quelques heures… Il est vraiment irrécupérable. Mais en cet instant, il s'en moque… Et c'est presque le plus désespérant.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça, dément le blond.

Kanon reçoit un nouveau choc. D'autant plus violent qu'il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas du tout, cette fois.

– Mais tu viens pourtant de…

– Je t'ai dit que je ne chercherai pas à me venger de toi à travers lui, explique Rhadamanthe d'une voix blanche, tout en regardant son verre vide. Rien de plus. Sanctuary est en position de faiblesse, et nous allons en profiter. Ton frère ne sera plus aux commandes pour quelques temps. Et il peut dire ce qu'il veut sur les qualités de ses adjoints, aucun d'eux ne pourra le remplacer, de la même façon que ni Eaque, ni moi ne serions capables de remplacer Minos.

– Et tu me dis ça… comme ça ?

– Tu m'as posé une question. J'y réponds.

En face de lui, Kanon est… choqué. Outré. Et furieux.

– Mais pourquoi tu… ? Et tu oses soutenir que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi et moi ? hurle-t-il.

– Ça n'a absolument rien à voir, confirme le blond, après un instant.

– Tu mens ! Ça a forcément à voir ! Je sais bien qu'il y a une rivalité entre… Minos et Saga, entre Sanctuary et l'Empire mais… comment… est-ce que ça pourrait ne rien avoir à voir… avec…

– Les affaires sont les affaires, le coupe Rhadamanthe. Je pensais que tu pourrais le comprendre, toi mieux que personne. Et, si je puis me permettre, de nous deux, ce n'est certainement pas moi le menteur.

– Ce qui veut dire ?

– Que vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, faire tous les communiqués que vous souhaitez… c'était toi, à cette soirée chez les Solo.

– Non, nie aussitôt Kanon. Ce n'était pas moi. C'était Saga. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a raconté ton frère ou… ce qu'a bien pu te dire Lycaon pour te mettre ce genre d'idées dans la tête, mais je n'y étais pas.

L'abîme et l'océan s'affrontent quelques instants. Remparts contre déferlantes. Tour d'ivoire contre lames de fond. Tout ce que veut Kanon, à présent, c'est protéger Saga. Protéger Sanctuary. Il ne doit pas flancher. Rhadamanthe vient de lui faire comprendre qu'ils sont ennemis, après tout. Et puis… maintenir cette version, et peut-être parvenir à faire douter et à déstabiliser sa statue, c'est une occasion de se venger. De se venger pour… l'avoir amené à espérer qu'il l'avait reconnu parce qu'il tenait à lui. De l'avoir poussé à imaginer que leur histoire… était particulière dans la vie du blond. De lui avoir laissé croire qu'un lien existait toujours entre eux… qu'ils pourraient au moins… être amis, un peu. Être autre chose que deux adversaires en tout cas. Il en veut à Rhadamanthe de lui avoir menti.

– Je crois que nous devrions nous vouvoyer dorénavant, Monsieur Gemini, fait le benjamin des Judge de son timbre le plus monocorde.

– Pardon ?

– Vous m'avez parfaitement compris. Je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire et une excellente fin de soirée.

Il se détourne et part en direction de la porte.

– Alors c'est ça, le vrai Rhadamanthe Judge ? lui lance Kanon, hargneux.

Le blond s'arrête et se tourne vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

– Plait-il ?

– C'est ça, ton vrai visage ?

– Je n'ai qu'un seul visage, répond-il, plus stoïque que jamais.

– Un seul visage ? Et tu oses me dire que… tu n'es pas un menteur ? Tu n'as fait que me mentir depuis le début ! Tu m'as fait croire… que… que tu étais différent de ce qu'ils racontent ! Que ce nom qu'ils te donnent, le croque-mort, il n'avait rien à voir avec toi ! Que tu étais meilleur que ça ! Que… que tu étais… quelqu'un de bien ! Et moi, je t'ai cru ! Mais c'était des mensonges, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Milo qui a raison !

– Je n'ai jamais cherché à vous tromper. Je suis ce que je suis. Vous auriez dû vous fier davantage à l'opinion de votre ange-gardien. Il me semble bien plus… perspicace que vous.

– Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? hurle Kanon. Comment est-ce que tu peux dire que tu n'as pas cherché à me tromper ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom !

– Il me semble que nous étions tombés d'accord sur le fait que nos identités respectives n'étaient pas si importantes…

– Mais parce que je ne savais pas qui j'étais ! Je ne connaissais même pas le mien, de nom !

– Et bien… Vous le connaissez maintenant. Et vous connaissez celui que je porte.

Le blond fait volte-face et quitte la terrasse à grande enjambées, laissant Kanon plus furieux et plus frustré que jamais. Il aurait tant aimé… que Rhadamanthe perde vraiment son calme, pour une fois. Il aurait tant aimé… qu'il réagisse. Il aurait tant aimé que Rhadamanthe le frappe. Il aurait tant aimé qu'il lui prouve… qu'il y a encore quelque chose entre eux. Même juste de la haine, ça aurait au moins été quelque chose. Mais non. Il est resté parfaitement impassible. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a plus rien entre eux. Plus rien du tout. Ils ne sont même pas des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Parce qu'avec deux étrangers, il y a au moins la possibilité que quelque chose se construise à partir du moment où ils font connaissance…

Bordel… Il pousse un hurlement qui déchire la nuit. D'un geste nerveux, il sort son paquet de cigarettes, il s'assoit contre la rambarde de métal et sort une clope qu'il allume. Première latte. Et ses mains qui puent le cognac, sérieux… _Je ne supporte plus le goût du scotch_. Est-ce que cet alcool symbolise la même chose pour eux deux ? Est-ce que pour Rhadamanthe, le whisky représente aussi leur relation, leurs rendez-vous ? Dans l'esprit de Kanon, ça ne fait pratiquement aucun doute. Si Rhadamanthe n'en boit plus… ce n'est pas le scotch le problème. Non, le problème, c'est eux. C'est qu'ils se sont fait du mal. Le problème, c'est que Rhadamanthe le considère toujours comme… un prostitué. _Les affaires sont les affaires. Je pensais que tu pourrais le comprendre mieux que personne…_ C'est donc ça. C'est ça ce qu'il voulait. Une relation avec un escort. C'est tout ce que Rhadamanthe désirait… Quelque chose où aucun des deux partenaires ne s'implique vraiment. Ce qui veut dire… qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à lui.

Parce qu'on ne refuse pas de s'impliquer quand on tient à quelqu'un. Parce qu'on ne fait pas une croix aussi facilement sur une relation quand le type en question vous dit à demi-mot qu'il était tombé amoureux de vous, tout en vous hurlant dessus… Parce qu'on ne reste pas à ce point impassible devant quelqu'un à qui l'on tient vraiment et qui vous crie qu'il vous a aimé tout en vous accusant de lui avoir menti... Ce n'est juste pas possible. Sa statue aurait dû se révolter… ou lui demander pourquoi… pourquoi il l'a repoussé alors qu'il pensait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Et Kanon lui aurait dit que ça lui avait fait mal que Rhadamanthe pense qu'il n'était qu'un... prostitué, qu'il ne voit que ça en lui… Et si Rhadamanthe avait tenu à lui, alors… Alors quoi ?

Alors quoi ? C'est bien la question qu'il faut qu'il se pose, oui. Une relation comme ça, comme n'importe quelle relation entre eux, ça aurait été compliqué. Très compliqué. Peut-être trop. Il aurait dit quoi à Saga ? Qu'il pactise avec l'ennemi ? Qu'il est tombé raide dingue d'un type dont l'un des buts dans la vie, c'est de détruire l'entreprise qui leur sert d'héritage et pour laquelle lui, Saga, donnerait tout, lui, ce frère qu'il vient de retrouver ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu regarder Saga, juste avant qu'ils ne partent tous deux pour la greffe, et lui dire « au fait, je sors avec Rhadamanthe, alors il passera peut-être me voir à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles… » ? Non. Non. Juste non. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire ça, même si Rhadamanthe avait répondu à ses sentiments… Il se rend compte qu'il n'aurait pas pu imposer ça à son frère. Certainement pas maintenant, en tout cas. Et de l'autre côté, il aurait dit quoi à sa statue ? Je viens de te dire que je crois que je t'aime… je viens de t'embrasser… on sort ensemble, mais il y a un truc qu'il faut que je te dise : pendant plus d'un mois, on ne va pas pouvoir se voir et je ne veux pas que tu cherches à me contacter ? Et je ne peux rien t'expliquer sur les raisons de mon absence parce que tu risquerais de t'en servir pour faire du tort à l'entreprise de ma famille ? Clair que ça aurait été un bon début pour une relation saine, ça tiens… Quant à lui dire la vérité, ça aurait été juste hors de question. Surtout sans avoir eu l'aval de Saga. Parce que le communiqué ne dira jamais tout. Et cet aval, il n'aurait jamais pu l'avoir sans lui parler de son éventuelle relation… Bref, il n'aurait rien dit. Et il sait parfaitement pourquoi.

Il peut bien se l'avouer : il n'a pas confiance en Rhadamanthe. Pas vraiment. Il veut bien croire qu'il ne dira rien sur Ayoros et lui, tant que ça n'aura aucun intérêt à ses yeux, ou qu'il estimera que les risques pour lui sont trop grands… Mais Kanon ne lui fait pas confiance, non. Parce qu'il ne le connait pas. Ou plutôt, il le connait trop et pas assez à la fois. Juste suffisamment pour que la foi d'un Milo, son refus de suspicion a priori, ne puisse pas s'appliquer. Et pas assez pour… qu'il puisse se fier à lui. Parce qu'il lui a fait trop mal. Parce qu'il lui a trop menti. Parce que… Et sans confiance, il ne peut pas y avoir d'amour. La voilà, la réalité. Il n'aime pas Rhadamanthe. Il fantasme sur lui. Il le désire. Il est complètement sous le charme minéral de cet homme étrange… Mais il ne l'aime pas. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aimer. Qu'il aurait pu l'aimer, dans d'autres circonstances. Surtout s'il se fie aux quelques fêlures qu'il a cru percevoir chez lui… à quelques réactions qui lui ont plu, qui lui plaisent toujours même, sans qu'il les comprenne exactement… s'il croit à cette attirance quasi-irrésistible, à cette fascination qu'il éprouve à chaque fois qu'il le voit… Mais il ne l'aime pas. Et Rhadamanthe ne l'aime pas non plus. Quoiqu'il puisse éprouver, quoiqu'il ait pu éprouver à son égard. Parce que Rhadamanthe ne le connait pas davantage.

Kanon soupire. Il est triste. Profondément triste. Il est triste de réaliser que cette simple constatation ne le blesse pas plus que ça. C'est bien la preuve qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amour entre eux. Que le coup de foudre, c'est n'importe quoi. Qu'il n'a jamais aimé sa statue… Qu'il n'éprouvait rien de… vrai envers Rhadamanthe. Qu'il n'a pas à… regretter quoique ce soit… Qu'ils ne sont, tout bêtement, absolument pas faits l'un pour l'autre… Que… Que c'est Milo qui a raison. Depuis le début.

Il pousse un long soupir et relève la tête vers la voute céleste. Il ne distingue aucune étoile, cachées qu'elles sont par les lumières de la ville. C'est triste de ne pas pouvoir voir les étoiles, quand même. Très triste, oui.

Un grand bruit le sort brutalement de sa contemplation et le fait sursauter. Il regarde en direction de la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir sur un DJ qui explose dès que ses yeux se posent sur son meilleur ami.

– Putain ! Kanon ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! T'avais dit à Shina que t'allais aux chiottes !

– Désolé… j'avais envie de prendre l'air et d'être seul un moment.

– Ouais, bah la prochaine fois, préviens quelqu'un au lieu de disparaître comme ça en donnant une excuse bidon…

– Je viens de te dire que je suis désolé. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pendant des plombes, Milo.

Le DJ s'avance vers lui. Comme s'il voulait mieux le voir. Il fronce les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Rien.

– Me prend pas pour un con, tu sais que je déteste ça, gronde-t-il alors qu'il arbore à présent son air _made in Sainte Inquisition_ en réponse au panneau lumineux qui s'est allumé au-dessus de la tête de son meilleur ami avec un gros _mensonge_ qui clignote obstinément.

– J'ai croisé Rhadamanthe, confesse Kanon, sans chercher à éviter ce qu'il sait inéluctable.

Il n'a pas envie de se battre. Pas du tout. Il ne veut pas se battre. Ce serait probablement plus juste de le dire comme ça. Il veut éviter le conflit. Esquiver le combat. Il aimerait bien, juste un instant, arrêter de lutter. Mais Milo, lui, n'est visiblement pas dans les mêmes dispositions.

– Mais merde ! On était d'accord pourtant ! Tu m'avais promis de l'éviter !

– Je l'ai pas fait exprès, alors me saoule pas ! rugit le serveur en fixant le DJ avec des yeux emplis de flammes. Il était ici avant que j'arrive et j'en savais rien ! De toute façon, tu devrais plutôt être content, parce qu'on a parlé un peu et qu'au final, cette discussion, elle a eu que des résultats positifs…

– Comment ça ?

– Les choses sont claires entre nous, maintenant. Il ne m'aime pas. Et je ne l'aime pas, non plus.

– Pardon ? demande, incrédule, Milo.

– Pardon quoi ? grogne son meilleur ami.

– Ça fait des mois que tu te morfonds à cause de lui et tu réalises d'un coup, comme ça, qu'en fait, t'es pas amoureux ? Et tu crois pas que j'ai droit à une petite explication ?

– Y a rien à expliquer. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, c'est tout.

– Kanon…, fait le DJ en s'approchant, d'une voix à la fois douce et pleine de reproches.

– Quoi ? s'écrie le serveur en frappant de son poing le panneau de métal derrière lui. T'es pas content ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Que je finisse par comprendre que c'est toi qui avais raison et que c'est pas du tout le type que j'imaginais ?

– Moi, la seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux.

La colère de Kanon retombe un peu. Il tire sur sa cigarette.

– Et moi, la seule chose que je veux, c'est oublier ce mec. Et me concentrer sur Saga, sur toi… et sur tous ceux que j'aime. Pas sur un type pour lequel j'ai eu un béguin à peine digne d'une adolescente.

– Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… Ça roule, ma poule. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Kanon pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il accroche le regard méditerranéen de son ami au-dessus de lui.

– Je suis désolé, Milo.

– De quoi ?

– De t'avoir fait vivre un enfer, ces derniers mois, à cause… d'un mec dont j'étais même pas amoureux.

Milo le regarde gravement. Et lui tend la main.

– Dis pas de conneries. C'était pas un enfer. Allez… viens. Il faut qu'on aille rassurer ton frère.

– Pourquoi ça le rassurer ?

– Bah… après avoir fait le tour des toilettes accessibles, j'ai un peu demandé à tout le monde où tu étais… à Saga aussi, hein, forcément…

– Et t'as réussi à inquiéter mon frangin.

– C'est ça.

– Bordel, Milo…

– Quoi… ? Il avait qu'à savoir où tu étais, se défend le DJ, avec une innocence inouïe et quasiment autant de mauvaise foi.

* * *

Dans les escaliers, Rhadamanthe se retient de courir. Il veut quitter cet endroit, cette soirée. Il veut partir, rentrer chez lui, revoir Coré... Il arrive jusqu'à la salle de réception. Il avise un serveur et pose son verre sur le plateau qu'il porte. Il cherche son frère des yeux. Il faut qu'il le prévienne… Il ne peut pas partir sans rien dire. Il n'en a pas le droit. Mais il n'ira pas saluer Gemini. Il ne s'en sent pas capable. Il arrive enfin à repérer Eaque qui discute, charmeur, avec des gens que Rhadamanthe ne reconnait pas – ce qui, en soi, n'a rien d'étonnant – et qui l'aperçoit à son tour. Les deux frères échangent un regard. Et le blond quitte la salle tandis qu'Eaque s'excuse poliment auprès de ses compagnons, pour presser le pas vers le hall d'entrée et voir son petit frère quitter la réception. Le brun se précipite à sa suite et le retrouve sur l'esplanade de la Défense.

– Rhada ? Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

– Je rentre au Manoir. Je vais appeler un taxi, murmure le blond en sortant, non pas son portable mais son étui de cigarette.

Mais le brun lui prend la main et arrête son geste.

– Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe au lieu de te cacher derrière la fumée de ce poison.

Rhadamanthe ferme les yeux et semble s'affaisser comme il range l'étui d'argent dans sa poche intérieure. Un poids énorme est tombé sur les épaules du blond. Ou bien est-ce simplement qu'il a décidé de ne plus prétendre qu'il ne portait rien. Eaque l'entraîne à l'écart, dans un coin un peu plus sombre. Il est inutile que quelqu'un assiste au spectacle des faiblesses de son petit frère : Rhadamanthe serait bien capable de ne pas le supporter et de se sentir encore plus mal.

– Je viens de parler avec Kanon, avoue le benjamin, les yeux baissés.

Eaque s'y attendait en même temps. Ils ne sont pas nombreux ceux qui peuvent mettre son petit frère dans un tel état. Ils sont deux. Minos et Kanon. Et comme Minos n'a pas quitté la salle de réception, ne serait-ce qu'un instant… Et puis, il savait bien, de toute façon, qu'il y aurait un incident, malgré toute la bonne volonté du blond pour ne pas provoquer de scandale. Il prend une grande respiration. Rester calme. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sache de quoi il retourne exactement.

– Il m'a dit que… c'était son frère, le 10, chez les Solo. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas Saga, que c'était lui. Et il m'a soutenu le contraire.

– Rhada…, soupire le brun. Que voulais-tu qu'il te dise d'autre ? Il l'a même confirmé dans son discours.

– Je sais. Je ne lui en veux pas… Dans sa situation, n'importe qui, toi, Minos…, vous auriez tous agi de la même façon.

– Alors… où est le problème ?

– Il n'y a pas de problème.

– Je ne te suis plus du tout, là… Pourquoi veux-tu t'en aller dans ce cas ? Et d'abord, où est-ce que vous avez parlé ?

Rhadamanthe prend une grande inspiration et s'appuie sur le mur, derrière lui. Le plus simple, peut-être, est qu'il raconte tout.

– J'étais sur la terrasse, commence-t-il. Quelqu'un est arrivé. J'ai cru que c'était toi qui venais me chercher. Et quand je me suis retourné… C'était lui. On a échangé quelques mots. Il m'a demandé si je voulais me venger de lui… Je lui ai dit que non, que je n'avais aucune raison de me venger. Après, il m'a dit que sans moi, il n'aurait pas retrouvé son frère… Il a voulu me remercier, mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il ne me devait rien. À ce moment-là, j'ai eu l'impression que… tout était presque comme avant entre nous. Qu'il m'avait pardonné. Peut-être, justement, pour ce qu'il croit que j'ai fait pour lui… J'ai cru… Je ne sais pas… Et alors il m'a demandé… si nous allions nous attaquer à Sanctuary. Et je lui ai dit la vérité.

– Rhada…

– Je suis désolé… Mais je ne voulais pas… Et maintenant… ils savent… à cause de moi…

La culpabilité dans les yeux de Rhadamanthe…

– Ce n'est rien, le rassure le brun en le prenant dans ses bras. Rien du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, Camus savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre de notre part, avec Saga officiellement hors-circuit. S'ils annoncent qu'ils sont en position de faiblesse, cela veut dire qu'ils s'attendent à recevoir des coups, et qu'ils estiment qu'ils sont suffisamment solides pour les encaisser au moins le temps que Saga revienne aux commandes. Au premier frémissement, ils auraient compris que nous les attaquions. La discrétion est bien moins nécessaire qu'avant. Donc, dans la situation actuelle, ça ne change pratiquement rien pour nous qu'ils soient au courant de nos intentions. Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est d'accord ?

Rhadamanthe soupire. Eaque… est adorable. Ce n'est pas raisonnable de toujours minimiser ses fautes comme ça. Le blond sait bien que ce qu'il a fait est grave. Si Kanon parle, et cela ne fait pour lui aucun doute qu'il en sera ainsi, Sanctuary sera en mesure de renforcer encore ses défenses, voire de préparer une contre-offensive, maintenant qu'ils savent d'où viendront certains des assauts contre leurs positions. Et son frère qui veut le convaincre que ça ne change rien. Parce qu'il ne veut pas l'accabler davantage. Minos… a dit que c'était un avantage que Sanctuary ne sache rien. Et Rhadamanthe sait bien que son grand-frère a parfaitement raison… Ce sont des mensonges que lui dit Eaque, en cet instant. Mais ils lui font beaucoup de bien. Parce qu'il s'agit de mensonges d'amour. Parce qu'ils sont la preuve qu'Eaque le connait et qu'il l'aime, malgré tout.

– Il croit… que ça a quelque chose à voir avec lui et moi, explique le blond en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Mais je lui ai dit que ça n'a rien de personnel. Il m'a traité de menteur… et c'est là que je lui ai parlé de la soirée. Et qu'il a nié. Qu'il m'a menti. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il m'a menti.

– Et… ça ne colle pas avec l'image parfaite que tu avais de lui ? tente le brun.

– Au contraire, fait le benjamin toujours blotti dans ses bras. C'est moi qui ai menti en premier. Quand je lui ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec nous. Je sais que c'est faux. Tu ne voudrais pas détruire Sanctuary si… s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire entre Kanon et moi. En me mentant, il n'a fait que protéger son frère et sa famille d'un ennemi. Et la façon avec laquelle il l'a fait... Il y avait des tempêtes au fond de ses yeux… L'orage et l'océan… J'avais tellement envie de les revoir…

Rhadamanthe baisse les paupières, tandis qu'Eaque, le cœur serré, passe une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

– Il n'a pas changé, murmure le blond dans un sourire. Et il ne changera pas. J'en suis persuadé. Il restera toujours le même.

– Rhada… Tu ne crois pas que si tu as eu cette impression que tout était comme avant et qu'il n'a pas changé, c'est peut-être que vous pourriez… vous entendre à nouveau ? Non, tu ne penses pas ? Peut-être que si tu vas t'expliquer avec lui… ou, si tu veux, je peux y aller pour toi…

Eaque reconnait aisément que cette dernière suggestion est à peine digne d'une cour de collège, et qu'il lui faudra certainement faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid devant le cadet des Gemini, mais son petit frère n'est pas exactement mature en matière sentimentale… et guère plus expérimenté. Pendant des semaines, Eaque n'a cessé de rêver que… cet homme, cet inconnu puisse apporter le bonheur à son petit-frère. Avant les coups. Il sait que Kanon a frappé Rhadamanthe, même si son petit frère lui a dit le contraire. Mais maintenant… s'ils ont pu effectivement se parler sans en venir aux mains… si Rhada a eu ce sentiment… si Kanon a voulu le remercier… Et même si Eaque aurait préféré qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre qu'un ex-prostitué qui se révèle être le jumeau de leur plus grand concurrent… Et même s'il ne se sent pas prêt à pardonner à Kanon ce qu'il a fait subir à Rhadamanthe et qu'il le surveillera de très près… si le bonheur de son petit frère passe par quelques erreurs de stratégie dans la guerre contre Sanctuary, histoire de ne pas trop alimenter les tensions, il n'y a pas à hésiter. Pas une seconde. Rien au monde n'est plus important que Rhadamanthe. Certainement pas sa réputation de tacticien hors-pair. Certainement pas… l'hégémonie de l'Empire. S'il y a vraiment quelque chose de sincère entre son petit-frère et ce Kanon… il devrait être possible de l'amener à… persuader Saga de calmer ses attaques. D'autant plus avec sa maladie. Quant à Minos…

– Ce n'est pas la peine, rétorque calmement l'homme contre lui, coupant ainsi le cours de ses pensées. Il s'appelle Kanon Gemini. Et moi, Rhadamanthe Judge. J'ai choisi mon camp, quand je lui ai menti. Et il a choisi le sien. Et puis… ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à le protéger, n'est-ce-pas ?

Eaque soupire. Oh, il se doute bien que si son petit frère est capable de renoncer si facilement à Kanon, c'est bien parce qu'il est toujours persuadé que le dit Kanon ne pourra jamais tomber amoureux de lui. Il sait que ce choix des Judge, de l'Empire plutôt que de son amour, n'est qu'une façon pour le blond de se protéger. De ne pas risquer d'espérer qu'ils puissent nouer des liens amicaux et d'être blessé, lorsque cet homme qu'il aime lui préfèrera sa famille ce qui doit lui paraître inéluctable. Et qui est plus que probable, il faut bien le reconnaître. Peut-être même est-ce un moyen de se punir pour la trahison qu'il estime avoir commise en confessant à Kanon leurs intentions à l'égard de Sanctuary. Eaque n'est pas dupe, non.

– C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

– Oui. J'en suis sûr.

La voix de Rhadamanthe est assurée. Comme si… comme s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un sacrifice. C'est probablement mieux ainsi. Le brun sait combien une relation aurait été compliquée entre le cadet des Gemini et le benjamin des Judge. Et qu'aussi douloureux que soit le choix qu'a fait aujourd'hui Rhadamanthe, même pour de mauvaises raisons, c'est sans doute le plus raisonnable. Il est bien placé pour savoir que les histoires compliquées se finissent souvent mal. Il n'est pas certain que son petit frère soit capable de gérer… Eaque ne veut pas qu'il puisse connaître la douleur que lui-même a éprouvée à cause de… ses rapports avec Minos… Rhadamanthe a souffert déjà, oui. Beaucoup. Trop. Bien trop. Il doit protéger Rhadamanthe. Il faut qu'il essaye d'épargner Rhadamanthe. Il le faut… Et peut-être qu'à présent, son petit frère pourra vraiment se remettre de toute cette souffrance que cet homme, son inconnu de l'Olympe, lui a infligée. Après tout, il vient de renoncer volontairement à Kanon. Pour la première fois, c'est lui qui a dit non. Il y a peut-être là une base sur laquelle ils pourront… construire quelque chose…

– Je t'aime, Rhada, murmure-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime.

– Viens… Nous allons prévenir Pandore et Minos que je ne me sens pas très bien, et que nous allons devoir nous éclipser. Et j'irais nous excuser auprès de Saga.

– Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir pour me couvrir.

– Je t'assure que ça n'a rien d'un mensonge. Je n'ai pas très envie de m'éterniser ici.

Rhadamanthe s'écarte légèrement de l'étreinte de son frère.

– Y aurait-il un problème ? s'inquiète le blond.

– Non. Rien de particulier… C'est juste qu'après plus de deux heures passées à devoir répondre à des questions sur Myu… le sujet commence à devenir un tantinet lassant, je dois le reconnaître. C'est fou le nombre de personnes qui lisent les magazines people, ou regarde le zapping. De toute façon, la soirée ne devrait plus tarder à s'achever. Après tout, nous travaillons tous demain et Saga est souffrant. Je suis sûr que nombreux sont ceux qui nous loueront durant des siècles et siècles pour avoir déclaré ouvert le bal des départs.


	40. Samedi 3 Juin

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Les Judge et les Solos semblent avoir définitivement décidé de faire front ensemble et de profiter de la future faiblesse de Sanctuary, pour remettre les pendules à l'heure entre eux et Saga. Eaque badine avec l'amour et une rumeur se crée, qui a pour conséquence notable de précipiter une rupture de la non-relation qu'entretiennent Rhadamanthe et Kanon. Les deux jeunes hommes comprennent, chacun de son côté, qui est l'autre et ce que cela signifie. Face à un dilemme, ils font le choix de la raison, de la famille et donc une croix l'un sur l'autre._

_NdA__ : Merci toutes et tous pour votre soutien, et votre intérêt. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire ! Youpi ! ce qui justifie en partie cette publication tardive vu que j'ai passé l'après midi chez des amis :p  
_

_Tàri : je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu et ait comblé tes attentes, au moins d'un point de vue cohérence :)__ Effectivement, je trouve qu'il aurait été saugrenu que nos deux zigotos parviennent miraculeusement à se comprendre (ça aurait été choupinou… mais peu réaliste dans le cadre de cette histoire, ou du moins pas dans le « ton » de cette fic). Et une bagarre générale eut été fun, et nettement plus vraisemblable pour le coup (les Judge et les Gemini sont sur un bateau… le bateau coule à pic, dommage collatéral de l'affrontement consécutif aux deux paroles échangées entre Rhada et Kanon devant témoins). Contente également de t'avoir fait sourire au milieu de tout ça :)_

_Ah oui, je voulais dire un truc, aussi, qui n'est pas dans ton commentaire, mais que j'ai oublié d'indiquer dans mes réponses aux autres gens :p Pour la défense de Milo (j'enfile mon costume toussa… vous avez l'habitude), Kanon est resté un long moment sur sa terrasse. Entre la discussion avec Rhada et la pause clope (my bad, on a l'impression qu'il n'en a fumé qu'une, mais bon en même temps il a fumé lentement – ça peut prendre de longues minutes de fumer une simple cigarette, si si), il s'est passé suffisamment de temps pour que Milo aille régler le souci à la sono, parle avec Shina, fasse le tour des toilettes, retourne dans la salle pour voir si quelqu'un avait des nouvelles de Kanon… En gros Kanon a dit « je vais aux toilettes » et vingt minutes plus tard, il n'était toujours pas là. Du coup, Milo a vraiment stressé._

_Et voilà le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Hôtel particulier de la famille Gemini

Le bruit strident d'un réveil. Un grognement. Une main qui tâtonne et tripatouille les boutons… et qui met un terme à la répétition de quelques notes discordantes. Une paupière qui se lève difficilement, lourde encore des brumes du sommeil. Un œil qui devine à peine, à travers une barrière de cils, l'heure affichée en chiffres de sang sur l'écran digital. Un corps qui roule sur le côté et un visage qui se cache contre une épaule musclée et définitivement masculine. Un bras qui se tend et se replie, ramenant un peu la couette sur les deux corps alanguis. Un homme qui se rendort pour quelques minutes. Ou quelques secondes.

- Mika…

L'infirmier grogne.

- Mika… ! insiste pourtant la voix d'Angelo.

- Je sais…

C'est la cinquième fois que la sonnerie retentit dans la chambre. Au moins quatre de trop au goût de l'ancien policier.

- Coupe-le une bonne fois pour toutes…, bougonne-t-il.

- Non… Faut que je me lève…

- Bah lève-toi. Et laisse-moi dormir.

- On est dans ma chambre…

- Et alors ?

- Si tu veux dormir… va dans la tienne…, grommelle Mikael que cette conversation est en train de réveiller et certainement pas de la meilleure des façons pour son humeur.

- T'es pas content de ta nuit ?

La question sonne comme une accusation.

- J'ai pas dit ça…, se défend le Suédois.

- Alors te plains pas, décrète son amant.

- Mais c'est pas moi qui… ! Allez… C'est bon, t'as gagné…

Il balance la couette au bas du lit, provoquant des protestations italiennes, et se lève, récupère un caleçon, des chaussettes, une chemise et un pantalon de lin. Il quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Et trois minutes plus tard, le réveil sonne à nouveau. Angelo lâche quelques jurons avant de balancer l'objet de son courroux contre le mur. Le voir rendre l'âme et s'effondrer sur le sol de la pièce lui apporte un sentiment d'intense satisfaction, une sorte de libération… suivie de peu par l'idée qu'il faudra qu'il aille en acheter un neuf à son amant dans la journée et qu'il devrait davantage se maîtriser. Il referme les yeux. Il a envie de dormir encore.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Mikael a entendu les protestations de son amant et le tragique épilogue du funeste destin de son réveille-matin. Il s'en moque. Complètement. Il pourrait se dire que la moindre des choses aurait été qu'il coupe l'alarme avant de quitter la pièce… mais non. Entre la culpabilité et la colère, il a choisi son camp. Et encore, il n'est pas exactement en colère. Il est juste énervé. Avoir laissé la sonnerie est une sorte de basse vengeance. Qui ne règle rien. Il n'arrive même pas à se dire que c'est dommage. De toute façon, il n'a pas particulièrement envie d'être aimable avec Angelo, en ce moment. L'ancien policier fait tout pour ne pas mettre les pieds à Saint-François, comme si le fait qu'il ait compris que Mû s'intéresse à lui le bloquait complètement. Et ça a tendance à frustrer l'infirmier. Parce qu'Angelo, avec un minimum d'efforts, pourrait tenter sa chance… et être avec la personne qui lui plait, lui.

Sous la douche, Mikael soupire. Non, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est en colère. Enfin si. Mais pas que. Il doit bien reconnaître qu'il aimerait qu'Angelo se bouge avec son interne, mais il comprend aussi ses réticences. Il est toujours à moitié parano et il ne se sent pas prêt. Il n'a pas envie de faire tout foirer en se lançant trop tôt – d'aucun de prétendre que ce n'est pas parce que les deux tourteaux seraient conscient en même temps de leur attirance réciproque que c'est ce serait la fête au pays des crabes, mais bon… Qui peut lui en vouloir d'avoir peur ? Mika. Parce qu'il est sur les nerfs. Parce que mercredi Gabriel et Saga lui ont demandé d'accompagner Ayoros en Suède, pour l'enterrement de l'oncle d'Hilda de Polaris. Il a refusé. Catégoriquement. Et depuis, Saga et Angelo cherchent à savoir pourquoi. Ayoros aussi, de manière un tant soit peu plus discrète cependant. Et il soupçonne Gabriel de se poser sérieusement des questions – ce qui veut dire qu'il devra être sur ses gardes quand ils iront se faire chouchouter cet après-midi. C'est pourtant simple et clair : Saga est malade, il est son infirmier… Il faut qu'il reste avec son patient. Rien de compliqué. Tout le monde devrait être capable de le comprendre, non ? Et surtout tout le monde devrait être capable de ne pas aller chercher plus loin.

Apparemment pas ses amis. Ce qu'il a trouvé prodigieusement hallucinant. Et… exaspérant. Que ce soit Angelo, Saga ou n'importe qui, ils ont tous des secrets qu'ils ne veulent pas partager avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait agir autrement ? A croire que Milo a contaminé tout le monde, avec sa curiosité débile. Ou qu'ils s'imaginent tous être devenus psy. Nouveau soupir. Il devrait arrêter la mauvaise foi. Que fait-il d'autre que jouer au psy avec Angie, hein ?

Il sort de la douche, se sèche, s'habille, passe le sèche-cheveux dans ses mèches encore humides, histoire de s'assurer que sa chevelure azurée ne trempe pas sa chemise et sort de la salle de bain. Direction la cuisine. Un café, un semblant de petit-déjeuner avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Il est tôt et Shura n'est pas là. Peut-être pas encore levé. Ce serait bien. Ce serait bien, oui, si le majordome avait fini par se mettre dans la tête qu'il n'est pas obligé de se lever à six heures du matin, juste pour que tout soit prêt quand Mikael se lève. Que l'infirmier peut se débrouiller seul. Il met la cafetière en route, se coupe deux tartines dans les restes du pain de la veille qu'il met à griller. Il n'a pas envie de manger, mais il faut qu'il mange. C'est comme ça. Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée. Il se souvient de ceux qu'il prenait quand il était enfant. Céréales, fromage, charcuterie, fruits, omelettes… Et le saumon fumé ou mariné… Il adorait ça, le saumon. Il aime toujours, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'en mange plus le matin.

-Bonjour, Monsieur…

La voix de Shura, dans son dos. Il réprime un frisson en se concentrant sur le café qui coule doucement.

- Salut, répond-il sans se retourner.

- Laissez donc cela. Je vais m'en occuper.

- Je peux me faire mon petit-déjeuner tout seul…

- Il s'agit de mon travail, rétorque le majordome, catégorique.

- Shura…, gronde l'infirmier en lui jetant un regard.

Il se retourne et reste un instant interdit. Shura n'est pas habillé. Enfin si. Mais pas… Il est en pyjama et robe de chambre. Un pyjama. Un très vieux pyjama de flanelle marron avec de fines rayures rose. Démodé. Désuet. Comme le peignoir, d'ailleurs, avec son tissu écossais, doublé d'éponge. Cette tenue a quelque chose… d'attendrissant. C'est stupide. Parce qu'elle est objectivement ridicule. Surtout à cette période de l'année. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il voit Shura… au saut du lit. Décoiffé. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça adoucisse ses traits… mais justement. Il y a quelque chose dans cette opposition qui n'en est pas vraiment une, entre cette tenue surannée et son visage anguleux... Quelque chose qui le touche.

- Tu dormais ?

- Je suis réveillé. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir…

- Et si je ne veux pas ? demande-t-il dans un sourire.

Le regard que lui lance l'Espagnol lui fait bouillir le sang. Il a envie de se battre… Il est suffisamment lucide pour le reconnaître. Et il sait aussi qu'il le regretterait, très probablement s'il se laissait aller maintenant. Avec Angie, c'est différent. Angie est là pour ça, pour ainsi dire – le pauvre, quand il y pense, il faudra qu'il s'excuse pour ce matin. Mais Shura… c'est Shura. Il ne peut pas lui servir pour déverser sa frustration. Enfin, il pourrait… mais ce ne serait pas du tout une bonne idée. Pas maintenant qu'il a à peu près établi une ligne de conduite avec le majordome et qu'il arrive à s'y tenir.

- Tu ne devrais pas me regarder avec ces yeux-là, fait Mikael en prenant place à table.

- Et qu'a-t-il mon regard, je vous prie ?

- Il me donne envie de te sauter dessus. Je veux bien faire des efforts de mon côté pour… normaliser nos rapports. Mais ne me provoque pas. Je réagis très mal à la provocation.

Le majordome a tressailli un instant, mais s'est vite repris. Il sort un bol et le pose devant le Suédois avant de prendre le broc de la cafetière.

- Je ne… vous provoque pas, proteste-t-il en le servant.

L'Infirmier ne répond rien. Bien sûr que si, Shura le provoque. Et ce déni n'est qu'une preuve de plus de l'attirance qu'il éprouve, de son combat intérieur, entre sa volonté et ses désirs. Il y a une part de Mikael qui voudrait le voir céder. Qui voudrait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, jusqu'à ce que la digue cède, que les flots les emportent, tous les deux, et que leurs deux corps, épuisés, finissent par échouer sur le rivage après une lutte extraordinaire. Mais il sait aussi que le spectacle lorsque les eaux se retirent n'est souvent pas glorieux. Et il ne veut pas faire ça à Shura.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ? fait-il après avoir bu une première gorgée de café.

- Quoi donc ? demande le majordome en s'installant pour s'occuper des tartines de l'infirmier.

- Que, de nous trois, Angelo soit considéré comme le plus violent. Alors qu'il me semble à peu près évident que toi et moi aimons le conflit au moins autant que lui. Si ce n'est plus. Oh, je ne dis pas qu'il n'aime pas se battre, mais je suis sûr que lui, il pourrait être heureux dans un environnement calme…

- Pas vous ?

- Moi ? Voyons… Pourquoi crois-tu que tu m'attires? Pour ta capacité naturelle à désamorcer les conflits ? s'amuse Mikael. Tu m'énerves, tu me donnes envie de me battre. Contre toi. Avec toi. Et la plupart des combats que je mène, ils se finissent dans un lit. Tu m'excites, Shura… dans tous les sens du terme.

Le mouvement à la fois ferme et précis du couteau à beurre sur le pain grillé s'est arrêté. Et la peau hâlée de l'Espagnol a perdu quelques tons. L'infirmier reprend une gorgée de café.

- Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi… Et je respecte tes raisons. Alors, si tu veux que ça continue à se passer à peu près correctement entre nous, j'apprécierais assez que tu arrêtes de m'allumer avec tes regards de tueur. Pas que je te désire moins quand tu es sympathique, mais je me contrôle plus facilement.

- Vous reconnaissez au moins que je vous attire seulement, que vous ne m'aimez pas, constate le majordome avec peut-être une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

- Tu vois… c'est exactement de ça dont je parle, réplique Mikael avec un petit sourire.

- Vous êtes…

- Dérangé. Oui. Je suis au courant.

Il soupire. Il finit son bol de café en quelques gorgées et se lève.

- Tu n'auras qu'à manger les deux tartines. Je grignoterai à l'hôpital.

- Mikael…

L'infirmier se fige. Immédiatement. C'est la seconde fois que Shura l'appelle par son prénom.

- Merci de respecter mon choix, fait doucement le majordome.

Le Suédois sourit.

- C'est la moindre des choses si je veux qu'un jour, toi et moi, nous puissions devenir amis.

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

L'eau court sur sa peau. C'est fou ce que ça lui fait du bien. Il n'entend plus que ça : le bruit de l'eau qui tombe sur son crâne, qui trempe ses cheveux, qui coule sur son visage. Il a ouvert la bouche et la sent qui glisse sur ses lèvres, trop vite pour qu'il puisse chercher à la retenir d'une quelconque façon. Il halète, les mains appuyées sur le mur en face de lui, submergé par les flots. Et une vague odeur iodée emplie ses narines à mesure que son esprit s'échappe. Pas bien loin. Ou à des années-lumière. Quelque part où il n'a plus à penser. Quelque part où il peut laisser sa colère s'exprimer sans avoir à exploser quoique ce soit ou à hurler sur Milo. Un endroit où sa frustration disparait sans qu'il n'ait à s'en prendre à personne. Un endroit d'où il puise sa force. La force de ne pas chercher à reconstruire l'image de cette pure création de son esprit qu'était… l'homme dont il croyait être amoureux.

Mercredi, en se levant, il a pris la bouteille de Macallan, a jeté ce qu'il restait de whisky dans les toilettes et a tiré la chasse. Deux fois. Puis il a enfilé un pantalon et une chemise et il est sorti. Il est allé jeter la bouteille dans un container de recyclage. Pour qu'elle serve à quelqu'un d'autre, plus tard. Sur le chemin du retour, il a fumé une cigarette. Quelqu'un l'a accosté pour lui demander une clope. Après une légère hésitation, il lui a donné son paquet, encore à moitié plein. De toute façon, la greffe est pour deux semaines. Il ne pourra pas fumer à l'hôpital. Autant qu'il commence à arrêter maintenant. Il entame donc son quatrième jour sans cigarette. Milo est ravi. Gabriel aussi. Y a juste Shina qui risque d'être embêtée : elle ne pourra plus le taxer. Mais bon, ils se voient moins… et ils se verront encore moins avec leur stage qui commence lundi. Et l'année prochaine avec leur internat. Ils ont réussi le concours. Tous les deux. Ils ont fêté ça, hier soir. Repas au studio et soirée à l'Oblivion. Les dédicaces pullulent en ce moment, entre ça et son anniversaire.

Il ferme les robinets et s'étire. Ses mains parcourent son corps pour enlever la fine pellicule d'eau qui s'accroche encore à sa peau, essorent ses cheveux. Il pose enfin un pied en dehors du bac de douche. Il se sèche. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'homme dans le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo. Le regard est dur. La mâchoire est contractée. Et il y a une légère ride, là, entre ses deux sourcils. Il pousse un soupir et ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, c'est pour sourire à son reflet dont le visage s'est adouci. Il s'habille d'un pantalon large, marine, et du tee-shirt qui va avec. Un tee-shirt blanc avec _I shall be released_ _(1)_ écrit en noir, sur trois lignes, au milieu du torse. Il a acheté ces fringues en même temps que le costume qu'il portait à son anniversaire. Et il les aime assez.

Il quitte la pièce, passe dans sa chambre. Elle est rigolote cette salle de bain, avec ces deux portes avec double loquet, qui donnent chacune sur une chambre d'amis. Ça montre que Gabriel n'a pas que des bonnes idées et, quelque part, c'est plutôt rassurant. Il ouvre les volets et les fenêtres. Un peu d'air, même provenant en direct de la capitale, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Et, enfin, il pénètre dans le salon. Un salon silencieux. Milo n'est pas encore réveillé. En même temps, il est tôt. Onze heures et demie. Kanon aura dormi quoi ? Cinq heures ? Quelque chose comme ça, oui. C'est comme ça depuis son anniversaire. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'est pas spécialement fatigué. Il doit y avoir un rapport quelconque avec tout ce qui tourne dans sa tête en ce moment. Son identité, la greffe… et ce que lui a dit Rhadamanthe, évidemment.

Il va à la cuisine et se prépare son premier café de la journée. Il entend Gabriel descendre de la mezzanine, un bruit étouffé de quelques pas sur des marches de bois qui craquent doucement.

- Bonjour.

- Salut.

Kanon sourit à son hôte au visage imperturbable. C'est fou à quel point il ne ressemble pas à Milo. Le DJ lui aurait demandé pourquoi il est déjà debout à cette heure, avant même de lui dire bonjour. Gabriel, lui, semble n'y accorder aucune importance.

- J'ai eu un appel de Maître Lycaon, fait la voix calme du jeune homme. Il a confirmé le rendez-vous de mardi. Si Saga et toi arrivez à vous mettre d'accord sur les détails de la succession, nous pouvons espérer régler cette affaire en un seul entretien avec le notaire.

- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. J'ai quelques idées de compromis possibles. Je verrai ça avec lui. De toute façon, moins je verrai ce traitre d'avocat, mieux je me porterai.

- Nous n'avons aucune preuve que ce soit lui qui ait informé Eaque, objecte froidement Gabriel.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve, rétorque Kanon. C'est trop dangereux de confier les secrets de la famille à un proche des Judge. Il en sait déjà trop à mon goût.

- Il m'a dit également que le cercueil sera enlevé cet après-midi.

- Ils ont décidé de l'endroit où ils vont le mettre ? demande le cadet des Gemini après un instant, en se retournant vers la cafetière.

- Ils ont retrouvé la tombe de Capucine Sounion. Ils enverront le corps dans le sud pour que son fils soit enterré avec elle.

C'est bien. Le fils et la mère seront à nouveau réunis. Ils formeront à nouveau une famille. Comme lui avec Saga. Tout rentre dans l'ordre.

- Tu voudras assister à la cérémonie ? lui demande la voix de Gabriel derrière lui.

- Non. Enfin, je ne préfèrerai pas. Angelo a dit qu'il voulait bien y aller. Je l'appellerai pour lui dire. C'est à quelle heure ?

- Quinze heures.

Kanon hoche la tête et retire la cafetière du feu. Il se sert son moka et va prendre place sur l'îlot central pendant que Gabriel prépare son déjeuner.

- Quand est-ce que tu pars pour Saint-François ?

- J'aimerais y être pour treize heures. J'ai des choses à voir avec Saga avant d'aller à l'Institut.

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Je pense avoir mis le doigt sur quelques unes de nos faiblesses et j'ai quelques idées sur la manière dont nous pourrions contrer les futures manœuvres des Judge. J'aimerais les étudier avec ton frère.

- Rhadamanthe m'a dit la vérité, hein ? Ils vont nous attaquer.

- Bien sûr. Nous agirions de même si nos situations étaient inversées. Nous l'avons fait du reste.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous avons profité de la mort de leurs parents et du flou qui a suivi pour prendre des positions que nous n'aurions probablement pas risquer si les circonstances avaient été plus… ordinaires.

- Ils sont mort dans un accident d'avion… c'est ça ? demande le cadet des Gemini.

- Oui. Une tempête au-dessus de la Manche. Et une erreur du pilote d'après les conclusions de l'enquête.

- Le 4 Septembre… C'est lui qui m'en a parlé, une fois, se justifie-t-il alors que Gabriel n'a même pas semblé intrigué.

Kanon ferme les yeux et boit une gorgée de café. Il est meilleur quand c'est Milo qui le fait.

* * *

Les Yvelines – Haras de Giudecca

Dans les bois environnants, Goldfinger et Greatest Caution se promènent, au pas, leurs cavaliers respectifs sur leur dos. Thétis est rentrée à Deauville et Eaque… a préféré rester au Manoir à travailler et à surveiller Coré qui n'est pas très en forme en ce moment. Excuse facile pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver seul avec ses deux frères hors du cadre professionnel. Il faudra bien qu'il en soit capable un jour, mais… il n'est pas vraiment pressé. Et puis, il y a aussi le fait qu'il sait, ou plutôt qu'il sent, que Rhadamanthe a besoin de son grand-frère. Le benjamin culpabilise toujours d'avoir dévoilé leurs intentions à Kanon. Une part de lui a besoin de se racheter et ce rachat ne peut pas uniquement passer par le travail. Ou en tout cas, ce n'est pas au siège qu'il pourra se rassurer sur le fait que, malgré tout ce qu'il se passe dans leurs vies – et même s'ils n'en partagent plus grand-chose, il faut le reconnaître -, Minos et lui… sont toujours frères.

Les deux fils Judge se sont donc retrouvés au Giudecca. Rhadamanthe est arrivé le premier, largement en avance, et son aîné a eu une dizaine de minutes de retard. Ils n'ont que peu parler dans l'enceinte du haras, comme si, l'un comme l'autre, ils attendaient de se retrouver seuls pour aller plus loin que quelques salutations. De toute façon, lorsque l'Empereur est arrivé, les deux chevaux et son petit-frère n'attendaient plus que lui.

- Cela faisait longtemps…, remarque Minos, alors qu'ils avancent entre les arbres, sur un chemin de terre qu'ils connaissent bien pour l'avoir arpenté de cette façon de nombreuses fois.

- Oui.

Des mois qu'ils n'ont plus partagé ce genre de moments. Pas qu'ils étaient fréquents auparavant mais… il leur arrivait, de temps en temps, de se retrouver ainsi. Souvent lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. C'était encore le meilleur moyen de parler librement d'Eaque. Mais à mesure que les années se sont écoulées et que Minos a pris de plus en plus de responsabilités au sein de Judge Inc., il a eu de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à ses activités extérieures. L'escrime a été la première à être effacée de son emploi du temps. L'équitation est venue ensuite. Puis le violon. Minos ne passe plus au Giudecca que quelques fois par an, pour monter Goldfinger à la demande d'Eurydice.

- Cela me fait plaisir de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi, fait l'aîné en fixant le sentier devant lui.

- A moi aussi. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais repris l'escrime…

- Oui… J'avais besoin d'un expédient pour gérer la situation. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre toi quand tu es venu dans mon bureau.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai été… indélicat.

- Non. Tu ne l'as pas été.

Le ton est catégorique. Minos vient de clore l'incident, en prononçant l'acquittement de son petit-frère. Encore faudrait-il que l'accusé ne se sente pas coupable…

- Rhada…

Le blond regarde son frère dont le visage est fermé. Il était évident que l'aîné a des choses à annoncer au benjamin. Des choses graves pour qu'il ait fait en sorte qu'ils puissent s'entretenir en privé… Les rares balades qu'ils ont faites ensemble après que Minos ait arrêté de monter régulièrement n'ont jamais eu pour autre objectif que d'aborder des sujets importants. La dernière remonte à plus d'un an. Lorsque Minos a annoncé à Rhadamanthe qu'il allait se fiancer. L'information en elle-même n'avait rien de surprenant, mais l'aîné s'était douté que le blond aurait du mal à en accepter l'officialisation et il n'aurait laissé à personne d'autre le soin de le mettre au courant. Certainement pas à ses parents en tout cas.

- Thétis est enceinte.

La voix est assurée. Simplement factuelle. Affreusement factuelle. Minos n'a pas frémi. Et Goldfinger n'a pas fait le moindre écart. Au contraire de Great qui a senti le trouble de son cavalier et qui s'arrête. Rhadamanthe est devenu livide. Il bat des paupières et respire vite, comme pris d'un vertige. Il faut qu'il se reprenne. Qu'il se calme. C'était écrit, de toute façon. Il ne s'y attendait pas si tôt mais cela n'a rien de surprenant. Il s'imaginait simplement que… cela arriverait après le mariage. Il ferme les yeux un instant, talonne Great qui, en quelques foulées, revient au niveau du cheval d'or et d'argent de l'Empereur.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Nous en avons eu la confirmation ce matin.

- Qui est au courant ?

- Personne. Thétis est allée annoncer la nouvelle à son frère, ils contacteront ses parents. Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle.

- Quand comptes-tu prévenir Eaque ?

- Je ne sais pas…, avoue Minos dans un soupir. Je voulais d'abord en discuter avec toi. Vous êtes proches tous les deux, et d'autant plus ces derniers temps. C'est une excellente chose et… j'en suis heureux. Je voulais te demander… Il faut que je sache… Comment va-t-il ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'il aille ?

En toute honnêteté, Minos ne connait pas la réponse, qu'il prenne l'interrogation au premier ou au second degré. Comment pense-t-il qu'Eaque va ? Comment souhaite-t-il qu'Eaque aille ? Minos n'en sait rien. Il grimace. C'est toujours comme ça, avec Rhadamanthe. Son timbre si particulier donne systématiquement à ses interventions un potentiel de subtilité… L'aîné n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que son petit-frère est un maître du second degré, ni un psychologue hors-pair. Il serait même plutôt tenté de penser que le blond ne se rend pas compte à quel point sa façon d'être est une source de trouble pour son entourage. Que c'est même peut-être totalement inconscient de sa part. Mais peu importe, en réalité. Même si ce n'est pas intentionnel, Rhadamanthe le pousse souvent à regarder plus profondément en lui. Plus profondément qu'il ne le voudrait. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il a parfois du mal à garder son calme face à lui. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il en ira autrement. Aujourd'hui, il restera maître de ses émotions. Aussi Minos préfère-t-il encaisser ce qu'il a pris comme une attaque plutôt que de chercher à se défendre.

- Il va aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances, finit par poursuivre Rhadamanthe de sa voix imapvide. Eaque ne serait pas Eaque s'il ne savait pas aller de l'avant.

- Ce n'est pas la moindre de ses qualités, c'est vrai…

Un léger sourire passe sur les lèvres de Minos. Son ancien amant est un être réellement exceptionnel. Ils ne sont pas nombreux ceux qui savent à quel point. Minos doit reconnaître que faire partie des quelques élus qui ont conscience de la grandeur de son cadet le remplit de fierté. Et le désespère. Sans lui… son frère aurait été un homme admiré de tous. Pas qu'ils le méprisent, non, ils n'oseraient jamais. Ils savent tous qu'il est d'une intelligence rare. Mais sans leur relation, Eaque aurait été plus vertueux. Moins attaqué pour un comportement qui n'a pas été entièrement de son fait. Oh bien sûr, sa frivolité n'est pas que feinte. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs. Mais aurait-il autant envie et besoin de sentir le désir qu'il engendre chez ces hommes s'ils avaient pu vivre une histoire normale ? Minos aimerait croire que… Quelle importance de toute façon ? Le fait est qu'un homme comme Eaque, aussi… parfait, mérite de connaître le vrai bonheur. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire si… les choses étaient restées en l'état. Minos n'aurait jamais pu le rendre heureux. Jamais.

- C'est bien s'il… se remet.

- Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon, puisque vous avez décidé que c'était l'unique solution.

- Rhada…, proteste l'aîné.

- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Ne me mens pas, Rhadamanthe.

- Je t'assure que je ne le fais pas. Votre décision… Je crois que je comprends enfin pourquoi cette rupture a eu lieu.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses ces dernières semaines.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, en effet. J'ai l'impression de te retrouver un peu.

Rhadamanthe ne répond rien. Le silence s'installe entre eux, durant quelques minutes, tandis qu'ils continuent à avancer sur le chemin de terre, Goldfinger devançant Great d'une demi-tête. Les deux chevaux ne s'entendent pas. Il n'y a que lorsque leurs deux cavaliers sont sur leur dos qu'ils se tolèrent, comme s'ils mettaient de côté leur différend pour ceux qu'ils ont reconnus pour leur partenaire. Ou plus exactement comme si Great acceptait de supporter le mépris de Gold par amour pour Rhadamanthe et que Gold se soumettait à la volonté de Minos et changeait son arrogance naturelle en quelque chose de plus proche de la noblesse de l'héritier Judge. Toutes leurs autres rencontres donnent lieu à des affrontements. Eurydice et Orphée ont mis au point tout un système de roulement pour qu'ils se croisent le moins possible. Mais le fait est que peu de chevaux supportent la compagnie de Goldfinger… et que ce dernier le leur rend bien.

- As-tu une idée de la manière nous devrions célébrer son anniversaire ? demande Minos en brisant le silence.

Son anniversaire. Celui d'Eaque. Qui aura lieu dans un tout petit peu plus d'un mois.

- Je pensais contacter Myu et organiser quelque chose avec lui…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur promenade, Goldfinger marque un temps d'arrêt. Il a instantanément répondu à la pression un peu plus forte sur ses rennes. Greatest Caution s'arrête à son tour quelques mètres plus loin. Et Rhadamanthe se retourne vers son grand-frère qui est toujours immobile au milieu de la piste.

- C'est… une excellente idée, fait celui-ci. Ils se sont toujours bien entendus. Je crois qu'il a beaucoup apprécié de le revoir à Cannes.

- Tu as vu les photos…

- Non. Mais Thétis m'en a vaguement parlé. Je vais rentrer maintenant. Je suis sensé les retrouver à Deauville, ce soir. Je ne voudrais pas arriver trop tard.

- Je vais continuer un peu. Great a envie de galoper.

- Rhada… je voulais te dire…

- Oui ?

- Depuis que tu es revenu aux Champs, tu as vraiment fait de l'excellent travail. Notamment en ce qui concerne Sanctuary.

- Merci… Je vais me pencher sur les propositions de Graad la semaine prochaine.

- Très bien.

- Minos ?

- Oui ?

- Pour Thétis… je préviendrai Eaque.

Minos laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il grimace à nouveau. Ce n'est pas juste de laisser cette responsabilité à son petit frère, mais il n'est vraiment pas certain d'être capable de faire cette annonce lui-même. Rhadamanthe est vraiment… quelqu'un de bien. Et Minos s'en veut de le manipuler ainsi, pour son propre profit.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Et… félicitations.

Minos ne répond rien. Il se contente de hocher légèrement la tête et tourne bride. Rhadamanthe le regarde s'éloigner quelques instants. Minos va être père. Et cette nouvelle n'a pas vraiment l'air de le réjouir. Le benjamin des Judge baisse la tête puis la relève et contemple la piste devant lui. Il talonne Great. Aussitôt, le cheval s'élance au grand galop. Ils vont rester un long moment à s'enivrer ainsi. Ils en ont besoin. Tous les deux.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

- Reconnais au moins que c'est honnête comme proposition.

- Kanon, ce n'est pas honnête : c'est n'importe quoi…

Les deux frères sont dans la chambre de Saga. Le malade est dans son lit, simplement couvert d'un drap. Il porte un tee-shirt trop large saumon qui a tendance à renforcer l'impression de minceur qui se dégage de son corps, mais qui lui va bien au teint. Un mal pour un bien, d'après Mikael. Quant à Kanon, il a récupéré une chaise, qu'il a retournée et s'est assis près du lit de son frère.

- Mais pas du tout ! proteste-t-il en agrippant le dossier à deux mains. Et reconnais que je me retrouve avec beaucoup plus que le tiers que je voulais d'abord.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tes suggestions précédentes étaient totalement absurdes qu'une qui l'est un peu moins en devient aussitôt valable, remarque aussitôt son jumeau, très calme. Je pratique la négociation depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas me laisser prendre au piège de ce genre de techniques éculées.

- Mais c'est pas un piège ! s'offusque le cadet. C'est un compromis !

- Un compromis inacceptable.

- Il est hors de question que j'accepte qu'on fasse moitié-moitié…, gronde Kanon en fixant son regard sur le visage de son aîné qui ne semble pas du tout impressionné.

- Un partage à parts égales est pourtant…

- Est pourtant rien du tout ! Ce serait tout sauf équitable ! Et de toute façon, je n'en veux pas ! rugit-il en frappant du poing sur le matelas.

- Mais tu y as droit, Kanon, rétorque, imperturbable, le malade.

- On ne va pas reprendre cette discussion…, soupire son frère.

- Ah mais il n'y a absolument pas besoin de la reprendre effectivement.

- Ça y est… tu me saoules. T'es une vraie tête de mule, c'est pas possible.

Il s'est levé et maintenant, il arpente la pièce dans l'espoir de canaliser sa colère, sous le regard impassible de son frère, toujours assis dans son lit.

- Et bien accepte mes conditions.

- Y a pas moyen, je te l'ai dit. Sérieux… 50-50 sur tout sauf l'hôtel et ce qu'il contient, reconnais que j'ai fait vachement d'efforts.

- Un effort ? relève Saga, ironique. Je suis pratiquement certain que tu n'as aucune idée de sa valeur.

- Mais je m'en fous de ce qu'il vaut ! J'en veux pas de cette baraque ! hurle son jumeau en revenant près de lui et en plaquant ses mains sur le lit.

- Kanon ! Cet hôtel est à toi autant qu'à moi !

- Non !

- Bien sûr que si ! Cette maison est la tienne !

- Ce ne sera jamais chez moi !

Saga a blêmi. Et Kanon s'effondre sur sa chaise.

- Jamais… Tu ne comprends pas. Je me sens mille fois plus à l'aise dans la chambre d'ami de Gabriel que chez toi.

- Kanon…

- L'hôtel, il est à toi, Saga. C'est ton histoire, pas la mienne. Ça ne veut pas dire que je te rejette, que je rejette nos parents ou que je ne veux pas être un Gemini. Juste que… Je ne suis pas toi. Je ne serai jamais toi. Je ne veux pas être toi. Je veux être moi. Je veux être ton frère qui a grandi dans un appart' pourri au-dessus d'un bar glauque et qui a squatté une chambre chez son meilleur ami, durant trois ans. Et qui maintenant squatte chez le tien, de meilleur ami.

Ils échangent un regard.

- Tu ne voudrais pas un appartement à toi ? demande doucement Saga.

- Pour le moment, je ne sais pas, répond son cadet en haussant les épaules. Les choses me conviennent pas mal, comme ça. Mais bon, y a peu de chances que ce soit viable à long terme. Et je ne parle pas du fait d'habiter chez Gabriel. Je pense que j'y réfléchirai après l'opération. On en discutera avec Milo. Bon et maintenant, t'es d'accord ?

- Toujours pas.

- Je vais te tuer, Saga. Dès qu'on est à nouveau sur pied tous les deux, je te tue, sans rire.

- Ai-je le droit de te faire ma contre-proposition avant que tu ne te décides à passer à l'acte dès maintenant ? fait son aîné un sourire aux lèvres.

- Fais donc, fais donc, je sens que ça va être drôle.

- J'accepte tes conditions. Nous partageons tout à part égales, sauf l'hôtel et ce qu'il contient, que je garde. Je rajoute simplement une clause : c'est moi qui t'offre ton futur appartement. Que tu t'y installes seul ou avec Milo, ou avec je ne sais qui. Et que tu t'y installes dans deux mois, ou dans deux ans.

- Mais c'est moi qui le choisirai ? demande Kanon, méfiant. Je ne serais pas obligé de prendre un palace juste pour que ça fasse le même prix que l'hôtel ?

- Tu seras libre de ton choix, je te le promets, le rassure Saga. Je te demanderai simplement d'en choisir un… réaliste. Je ne t'achèterai pas un studio ou une chambre de bonne.

- Ça je m'en doutais un peu… Mais ça roule ! banco, caravane, toussa…

- Pardon ?

- Ça veut dire que je suis d'accord. C'est un accord honnête.

Kanon se lève et prend son frère dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

- Bordel… Si tu savais ce que ça peut me soulager d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire… Ça commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système.

- Tu n'avais qu'à accepter mes conditions premières…

- Recommence pas, Saga, gronde le cadet en le serrant toujours contre lui.

- Mais je ne fais que souligner un point des plus pertinents, il me semble.

- Sérieux, arrête. Je suis content, là, donc j'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête à nouveau.

- Je suis ravi aussi, tu sais, murmure l'aîné en l'enlaçant à son tour.

Un long moment plus tard, alors que les deux frères discutent, on frappe à la porte. Saga fronce les sourcils. Il est bien trop tôt pour que Gabriel et Mikael ne reviennent déjà de l'Institut. Et c'est d'ailleurs Ayoros qui fait son apparition dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce… que tu fais ici ? demande Saga en voyant son adjoint.

Kanon a dans l'idée que ce dernier n'est pas exactement venu faire un tennis, mais il doit reconnaître que lui aussi aurait posé la même question. Pas tant parce qu'Ayoros n'a pas le droit de venir rendre une visite de courtoisie à son… ami hospitalisé, mais plutôt parce qu'il semble être venu directement de Charles de Gaule, comme en témoigne la valise qu'il porte au côté.

- Je suis venu te faire un compte-rendu de mon voyage…

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard alors qu'Ayoros pose ses affaires à côté du bureau de Saga.

- Bon, bah, moi je file, fait le cadet des Gemini en sentant comme une tension s'installer. Saga, tu diras à Gabriel que je suis rentré.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, Kanon. Ayoros ne reste pas, lui indique son frère en fixant toujours son adjoint.

- Je te demande pardon ? fait celui-ci.

- Si tu es là pour me faire un compte-rendu, tu es là en tant qu'employé. Donc je suis en mesure de te donner des ordres. A commencer par celui de rentrer chez toi.

- Tu n'as donc pas envie de me voir au point de te cacher derrière ce genre de mascarade ? réplique aussitôt Ayoros.

- C'est toi qui m'y obliges en te comportant ainsi.

- Il est hors de question que je m'en aille.

- Il est hors de question que je t'écoute.

Les volontés des deux hommes s'affrontent et Kanon peu pratiquement sentir l'air devenir électrique entre eux.

- Voilà… voilà, fait-il avec un petit sourire crispé. Donc, comme je disais, je vais y aller moi.

- Kanon, tu restes, ordonne Saga.

- Non, désolé. De toute façon, j'ai des trucs à voir avec Milo. On a une réunion à l'Oblivion ce soir… et on ne sait pas de quoi ça va parler, donc fin d'après-midi brainstorming de rigueur.

- Des problèmes ?

- Aucune idée. Je repasse demain pour te tenir au courant.

Il récupère ses lunettes de soleil, son portable et son portefeuille qu'il avait posé sur le bureau, pose les premières sur le sommet de son crâne et range le reste dans les poches de son pantalon. Il embrasse une dernière fois son frère et va donner l'accolade à Ayoros qui n'a toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Essaie d'être gentil avec lui, lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille. On a trouvé un accord sur l'héritage… il mérite une récompense. Allez ! A une prochaine !

Et le jumeau quitte la pièce tandis que l'adjoint de son frère tente tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Le sous-entendu de Kanon a eu la conséquence délicieuse et horrible de faire surgir une idée extrêmement déplacée dans son esprit.

- Ayoros ? s'inquiète Saga en le voyant rester immobile.

- Ce n'est rien. Juste… Kanon qui raconte des bêtises.

- Quel genre de bêtises ?

- D'un genre bien moins important que celles que tu racontes, toi. Je ne partirai pas.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il vient s'installer au chevet du malade et lui prend la main. Saga n'a pas protesté. A partir de l'instant où son frère les a laissés seuls, il a su qu'il avait perdu la partie.

- Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de passer chez toi et de te changer…, soupire-t-il.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si le vol avait été long… Si j'étais rentré hier, encore, je comprendrais que tu protestes mais là…

- Si tu étais rentré hier, tu ne serais pas venu me voir ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais tu aurais eu le droit de grogner.

Ayoros lui sourit tendrement. Saga se laisse aller contre son oreiller, ferme les yeux et serre un peu la main de son… ami dans la sienne.

- Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

- Bien. Enfin… aussi bien que possible compte-tenu des circonstances. Il y avait beaucoup de monde aux funérailles. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu approcher les Polaris.

- Ce n'est rien. L'important était que quelqu'un de Sanctuary y soit.

- J'ai pu observer Pandore Judge…

- Et donc ? Ton avis ?

- Je n'ai rien relevé d'inhabituel. Elle est restée longuement avec Madame de Polaris, et elle a semblé prendre la relève d'Hilda et de sa sœur pour gérer un certain nombre de problèmes matériels. Son comportement m'a réellement paru tout ce qu'il y a d'amical.

Saga lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bien le problème avec cette chère Pandore. Tout ce qu'elle fait ne semble qu'amical.

Il sait bien que ce n'est qu'une façade. Charmante certes… C'est aussi à cause de cette dualité et de cet art de la dissimulation mondaine qu'il apprécie autant la tante des Judge. Et peut-être également parce qu'elle ne cherche pas particulièrement à donner le change avec lui. Elle ne reconnaîtra jamais son rôle dans les affaires de l'Empire, certes…

- Je suis d'un naturel plutôt méfiant, proteste pourtant Ayoros, mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille y voir autre chose qu'une jeune femme intelligente qui vient apporter son soutien à une amie. Par contre…

- Oui ?

- Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire ce matin, et comme tu m'avais demandé de faire attention à elle… j'en ai profité pour faire quelques recherches.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demande Saga en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air grave de son adjoint.

- Début Mai, elle s'est rendue au Japon pour une quinzaine de jours. Il semblerait qu'elle y fait la connaissance d'une certaine Saori Kido, lui révèle-t-il.

- Kido ? Ce serait… ?

- La petite-fille de Mitsumasa Kido. L'héritière de Graad Industries.

Graad Industries. Eaque Judge veut développer l'Empire en Asie, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Il disait se concentrer sur la Chine… Se pourrait-il qu'il ait prévu aussi de s'attaquer à tout l'Est asiatique ? Les Kido ont gardé de bons rapports avec certaines entreprises d'Hong-Kong… Excellent point d'accès pour les deux côtés de la mer du Japon, Saga doit le reconnaître.

- Il faudra que Gaby regarde ça de plus près. Pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance…, ajoute prestement le malade.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais que je manque d'expérience pour traiter seul ce dossier. Je comptais justement lui en parler lundi matin au plus tard.

- Au plus tard ?

- Si je ne le croise pas entre ces murs d'ici là… Et de ton côté ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Kanon et moi avons parlé avec Céphée. L'opération est prévue pour le 19.

Ayoros serre la fine main dans la sienne.

- Tout se passera bien, tu verras.

- Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec Kanon sur le partage de nos biens…

- C'est une excellente nouvelle.

- J'espère que ça servira vraiment à quelque chose.

- Comment ça ?

- L'opération… Il est possible que cela ne soit pas utile. Si elle se passe mal, si l'un de nous deux ne… Je vais faire changer mon testament. Pour y inclure Kanon en tant qu'héritier principal. J'en ai parlé avec Gabriel. Je te mentionnerai également.

- Mais je ne veux rien recevoir… Je ne veux pas de ton argent.

- Je m'en moque, Ayoros. C'est ce que je veux, moi. J'accepte souvent ma défaite face à toi. Laisse-moi cette victoire-là. S'il-te-plait.

- Saga…

- Je veux croire que tout va bien se passer. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin que tout soit en ordre. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille, tu comprends ? Pour pouvoir évacuer cette angoisse. J'ai besoin de pouvoir me dire… que, même dans ce cas, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

- Très bien. Si c'est vraiment ce dont tu as besoin…

- Merci. Et maintenant, puisque je suppose que tu ne vas pas partir… si tu veux regarder le tennis…

Ayoros lui accorde un grand sourire.

- Tu commences à vraiment bien me connaître.

- Avoue que sur ce point ce n'est pas très dur.

- C'est vrai… Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Mais je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas m'endormir devant.

- Je baisserai le son, si tu es fatigué.

- Mais tu ne me proposeras pas de rentrer chez toi pour regarder les matchs sur un vrai écran de télévision plutôt que sur ce poste antédiluvien et ainsi me laisser me reposer seul ?

- Ça, jamais.

Saga lâche un petit soupir, attendri et désabusé, tandis qu'Ayoros se lève pour allumer la télé. Il joue avec les boutons de la télécommande jusqu'à régler le son suffisamment bas pour ne pas déranger Saga et pour lui permettre de suivre un minimum les commentaires des journalistes qui suivent Roland Garros et une petite balle jaune qui rebondit sur les cours de terre battue. Il tourne la chaise et revient s'asseoir auprès du malade, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Après quelques minutes, leurs doigts s'enlacent. Et Saga finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Lorsque Rhadamanthe pénètre dans la salle de billard, il voit son frère occupé à jouer. Comme toujours. C'est presque devenu pathologique. Le brun supporte encore moins qu'avant de rester inactif.

- Eaque ? l'appelle-t-il.

Le cadet des Judge se retourne. Il ne l'a pas entendu entrer. Comme toujours.

- Oui ?

- Il faut que je te parle…

- Et bien vas-y…

Le blond détourne les yeux un instant, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Je préfèrerai que… tu arrêtes de jouer et que tu t'assois.

- C'est grave à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Viens s'il-te-plait, fait le blond en s'installant dans un des canapés.

- Rhada… Il est arrivé quelque chose ? demande le cadet d'une voix inquiète en venant prendre place à côté de lui.

Le benjamin prend une grande respiration et se lance.

- Thétis est enceinte.

Eaque se fige puis part d'un petit rire, amusé et soulagé.

- Ce n'est que ça… ! Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais. J'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de… grave.

Il regarde son petit-frère qui semble stupéfait par sa réaction.

- Pour tout te dire, je m'en doutais…, explique le brun.

- Comment ?

- Son émotivité à l'anniversaire de Saga. Et elle n'a quasiment pas bu de champagne. A peine une coupe sur toute la soirée. Je ne sais pas mais j'ai tout de suite pensé à ça… C'est pour ça que Minos voulait te voir ?

- Oui.

- C'est lui qui t'a demandé de servir d'intermédiaire ? demande le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, réfute instantanément son petit-frère. Je me suis proposé. J'ai cru que ce serait mieux.

- Mais il ne t'a pas dit de ne rien me dire…

- Eaque…

- Il s'est servi de toi. Parce qu'il n'a même pas le courage de me dire en face, crache le cadet visiblement en colère contre leur aîné.

- Ce n'est pas ça…, tente de protester Rhadamanthe.

- Bien sûr que si. Je connais Minos, Rhada. Je sais comment il fonctionne. S'il t'en a parlé d'abord… Il n'a même pas… le courage de me le dire en face ! rugit-il. Il n'a même pas… le courage d'assumer… qu'il va… être père…

Sa colère semble s'évanouir au moment où il prononce ce dernier mot. Minos va être père et Thétis… va donner un héritier à l'Empire. Il cache son visage dans ses mains et Rhadamanthe vient poser une main sur son épaule.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? murmure-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas… qu'il y ait grand-chose à faire. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est peut-être une bonne idée qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit lui-même, finalement. Tu veux bien aller me servir un verre, s'il-te-plait ?

Le blond se lève et va jusqu'au bar. Il sort les bouteilles nécessaires au cocktail de son frère. Eaque, lui, n'a pas bougé, emprisonné par les mailles de son esprit. Si seulement… si seulement il avait été une femme… peut-être que les Judge auraient accepté… Non. Jamais. Ses parents étaient… des proches des Judge, mais certainement pas leurs égaux. Jamais ils n'auraient accepté la moindre relation entre leur fils aîné et la fille d'un de leurs employés, fut-il aussi brillant que l'était son père. Astérion avait prévu une alliance avec les Solo. Rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Rien n'aurait pu lui permettre de vivre une relation… simple et normale avec…

- Tiens, fait Rhadamanthe en lui tendant son verre et le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

- Merci. Tu ne bois rien, toi ?

- Je n'ai pas très soif. Et puis…

Le blond ne finit pas sa phrase. Son frère sait bien de toute façon le problème qu'il a avec le scotch.

- Je manque singulièrement de tact…, grimace Eaque en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne m'excuse pas. Je réalise juste à quel point que je peux ressembler à Minos, parfois. J'ai tendance à ne pas réfléchir à ce que je dis dès que je suis triste et en colère…

- Eaque…

- Ce n'est rien, ça va passer… Je te l'ai dit, non, que j'avais bien fait de le quitter ? Et bien voilà… Une preuve de plus, s'il en fallait encore.

Il finit son verre d'un trait et le pose sur la petite table à côté de lui. Il sort son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon et en parcourt la mémoire. Il s'arrête sur le numéro de Phlégyas. Il n'a qu'à appuyer sur une touche et l'avocat le rejoindra ici, il le sait. Ou bien ils iront dîner ensemble… et ils finiront la nuit dans l'appartement de son ancien amant. Une nuit de luxure. Une nuit de débauche. C'est exactement ce dont il a besoin. C'est exactement ce dont il devrait avoir envie… Il ouvre la main et le téléphone tombe sur le sofa. Il cache à nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Il sent son petit-frère qui vient le prendre dans ses bras. Il aimerait le repousser. Mais les larmes coulent de ses yeux sans qu'il n'y puisse rien et la tendresse de Rhadamanthe lui apporte tout de même un peu de réconfort...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il aime encore Minos au point de n'avoir envie que de lui ?

* * *

Paris – Discothèque Oblivion

Il est vingt-une heures lorsque Kanon et Milo arrivent à l'Olbivion et les autres employés les accueillent avec soulagement. Milo surtout, évidemment. Quelque part, c'est lui, qui dirige cette boite et savoir que le « patron » est là, c'est rassurant. Même s'il ne semble pas en savoir plus qu'eux à propos de cette réunion. Pour Kanon, les choses sont différentes. Tout le monde sait qui il est maintenant. Il est multimillionnaire, jumeau du PDG d'une entreprise que tout le monde connait. Il ne fait plus tout à fait partie de leur monde. Il n'est plus tout à fait leur Kanon. Il y en a pas mal qui ne savent pas encore trop comment se comporter avec lui. Visiblement rien n'a changé entre lui et le DJ, mais ce n'est tout de même pas simple. Kanon ne leur en veut pas. Après tout, il a attendu le dernier moment pour leur en parler. Même plus que ça, vu qu'il ne le leur a dit que mercredi. Une petite trahison, sans doute. Et avec la tension qu'a créée cette réunion…

Leur employeur est là, lui aussi. C'est rare de le voir ici. La plupart du temps, il ne met pas les pieds dans la discothèque. Il vient faire un tour de temps en temps, bien sûr. Mais il a toujours semblé très heureux de ne rien avoir à gérer en dehors des rentrées d'argent. Milo gérait la musique, l'ambiance… Shina s'occupait des commandes, avec Kanon. Gestion rationnelle des stocks. Lui, il se contentait de signer les chèques et d'être présent à la réception des colis quand c'était nécessaire. L'Oblivion était à eux. Sauf ces derniers mois. Ils ont tous eu le sentiment que quelque chose se tramait. Que quelque chose avait changé. Presque imperceptiblement. Des détails. Cette réunion ne les surprend donc pas… même s'ils ne savent pas ce qu'on va leur dire.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là…

Le propriétaire de l'Oblivion n'est pas tout jeune, mais bien conservé. Kanon a toujours eu le sentiment qu'il ressemblait vaguement à l'homme qui tenait la boite de strip-tease dans laquelle il a bossé. Pas exactement une bonne référence.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, fait-il d'une voix qui se rêve puissante. Vous avez tous fait de l'excellent travail ici, depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Ça a été une expérience… enrichissante, pour nous tous. Mais aujourd'hui, le temps est venu pour la fin de l'aventure. Pour moi, en tout cas.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demande Milo, sourcils froncés, mettant des mots sur la question muette des autres employés.

- Je souhaite revendre cet établissement.

- Quoi ? Mais… !

- On m'a fait une proposition qu'il serait idiot de refuser. Mais la transaction ne dépend pas que de moi. C'est pour ça qu''il faut qu'on en parle tous ensemble, que vous voyez son projet. Cet investisseur compte beaucoup sur votre coopération à tous. Il m'a promis qu'il prolongerait les contrats de tous ceux qui le souhaitent, et même durant les travaux qu'il veut faire. Il veut travailler avec vous et notamment avec toi, Milo.

- Moi ?

- Oui. C'est une de ces conditions pour racheter la boite.

- Attends… d'où que tu décides quoique ce soit ? Déjà rien que de vouloir vendre ces murs sans nous en avoir parlé…

- Ces murs sont à moi. Et le but de cette réunion, c'est justement de prendre une décision.

- Et c'est qui, ce type qui débarque comme ça, avec son fric ?

- C'est moi.

La voix vient de derrière eux. Ils se retournent. Un homme se tient debout, en costume blanc et tee-shirt semi-transparent noir, sur le pas de la porte. Il a des cheveux roses et des yeux de la même couleur – des lentilles de contact, très certainement. Il s'appelle Ignacio Oliveira mais ses collaborateurs, nombreux, et ses amis, plus rares, l'appellent Io. Il leur sourit en pénétrant dans la salle.

- Enfin, l'argent n'est pas le mien, explique-t-il aux présents. Je ne suis qu'un humble émissaire. Milo… Kanon… ravi de vous revoir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? gronde le DJ. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Mais n'est-ce pas évident ? Mon employeur souhaite prendre la direction de cet établissement. Je vous avais dit que nous n'avions pas encore décidé de l'endroit où nous installer. L'Oblivion semble parfaitement correspondre à ce que nous souhaitons. Vous pouvez nous laisser si vous le souhaitez, ajoute-t-il à l'attention du propriétaire. Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée des négociations.

Apparemment ravi, le propriétaire serre la main de son acheteur potentiel et s'éclipse sans même prendre le temps de saluer ses employés.

- Milo ? Qui c'est ce type ?

La question vient d'un homme de grande taille à qui il manque un œil. Un des videurs. Le pseudo-responsable de la sécurité maintenant qu'Aldeberto a quitté son poste. Il est naturellement venu se placer juste derrière le DJ, à côté de Kanon.

- Le gérant du Seven Seas, siffle Milo entre ses dents.

Nouvelle vague de stupeur parmi les employés. La réputation de la boite londonienne n'est pas à faire dans le milieu de la nuit. Ils regardent le jeune homme qui a fait d'elle, en quelques mois, une des références de la scène branchée et qui a fait du pied à Milo. Le DJ n'a jamais caché à ses collègues qu'il envisageait, plus ou moins sérieusement, la possibilité d'aller voir ailleurs, pour peut-être participer au projet de cet homme. Mais ce n'était jusque là que pure théorie. Io va s'installer sur un des tabourets du bar et les regarde calmement.

- Bien. Je m'appelle Ignacio Oliveira, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Io. Et comme Milo vient de vous l'indiquer, j'ai l'honneur de gérer le Seven Seas. Je souhaite en importer le modèle à Paris, avec quelques différences que je serai ravi de vous exposer. L'Oblivion jouit d'une excellente réputation et je suis persuadé que chacun d'entre vous mérite amplement d'être félicité pour le rôle qu'il a joué dans cette entreprise et dans sa réussite. Ma seule ambition à l'heure actuelle est de vous convaincre que je n'ai nullement l'intention de révolutionner les choses. Juste de permettre à cet établissement d'atteindre une reconnaissance plus large mais cela, je ne pourrai le faire qu'avec vous. C'est pour cela qu'une de mes conditions pour ce rachat est de continuer avec un maximum de membres de l'équipe actuelle. A commencer par toi, Milo, évidemment. Aussi j'aimerais que vous regardiez mon offre le plus calmement possible, même si je sais qu'elle peut être mal interprétée et ressembler à une tentative de manipulation.

Il leur sourit toujours, légèrement affable. Mielleux. Horripilant aux yeux de Kanon.

- Ce serait bien la première fois que vous manipuleriez quelqu'un, n'est ce pas ? rétorque le cadet des Gemini.

- Voyons, Kanon…, proteste faiblement lo en baissant les yeux un instant. Ma proposition réjouira toutes les parties. Vous, moi et cet imbécile qui vient de partir. Ce que je vous propose est simple. Mon employeur rachète l'Oblivion, fait faire d'importants travaux durant l'été et nous ouvrons à la rentrée. Le temps des travaux servira de préavis à ceux qui ne souhaiteront pas être de l'aventure. Pour les autres, et bien… vous pourrez vous considérer comme étant en vacances et vos contrats seront transférés au Scylla, moyennant une augmentation. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas exactement payés à votre juste valeur. C'est une chose que je souhaite corriger.

- L'Oblivion, c'est pas qu'une boite, soutient Milo.

- Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que je souhaite t'associer à un maximum de décisions de deux des aspects du Scylla, et non seulement à la partie musicale, dont tu aurais évidemment la charge. Je t'ai dit que je souhaitais ton concours avant même que nous ayons mis ce projet sur pied. Tes discussions avec Krishna m'ont fait comprendre qu'il était illusoire de transposer exactement le Seven Seas à Paris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore… ?

- Mon employeur est prêt à investir beaucoup d'argent et je souhaite en profiter. Telles que je vois les choses, le Scylla ne sera pas une simple boite de nuit. J'aimerais en faire un véritable lieu de… vie nocturne. Je compte développer une discothèque, un bar-lounge, et une petite salle événementielle, qui pourrait accueillir quelques concerts privés, ce genre de choses. J'aimerais que tu te charges de la programmation musicale de la boite et du bar, Milo. Et que tu sois le DJ principal de la partie boite de nuit. Et tu auras un droit de regard sur chaque employé que j'engagerai et qui aura un contact direct avec nos clients. Pour la salle de concert, par contre, je souhaiterais avoir le dernier mot, même si je compte bien sûr t'associer à mes décisions.

Le DJ regarde le jeune homme en face de lui qui semble vouloir jouer cartes sur table. Il sent derrière lui un certain intérêt devant le projet que Io leur présente – et pas uniquement dû aux potentielles augmentations de salaires. En même temps, s'il fait abstraction des circonstances, il doit bien reconnaître que lui aussi est intrigué.

- Vous voulez faire trois salles différentes ?

- D'où la nécessité de travaux autres que cosmétiques, explique calmement le jeune homme d'affaires. Si vous êtes partants, nous casserons tout. Ou peu s'en faut. Votre expérience au sein de l'Oblivion fera de vous les cadres sur lesquels je compte m'appuyer. Ce dont j'ai besoin, aujourd'hui, c'est d'un accord de principe de votre part à tous, pour pouvoir finaliser cet achat. Enfin… je dis aujourd'hui… Je peux attendre une petite semaine. Ce qui vous donnera l'occasion, le cas échéant, de prévoir une soirée digne de la fermeture de l'Oblivion.

- Et si on refuse ?

- Voilà qui me paraîtrait saugrenu, je l'avoue. Mais dans ce cas de figure, si vous refusez catégoriquement de travailler avec moi, et bien… L'Oblivion restera et je tâcherai de faire affaire avec quelqu'un d'autre. A regret.

- Et nous devrons gérer un propriétaire frustré de ne pas avoir conclu l'affaire du siècle…, remarque Kanon.

- C'est un paramètre à prendre en compte, évidemment, concède Io. Mais reconnaissez tout de même que mon projet est intéressant. Et je suis prêt à répondre à toutes vos questions le concernant.

Les employés se regardent. Un problème ça, trouver une question spontanément. Ils en ont à la fois trop et pas assez. Des débiles qui ne peuvent décemment pas faire une bonne première question. C'est surtout ça le problème. Inconsciemment, beaucoup ont peur de paraître un peu ridicules en prenant la parole à la place de Milo, qui de son côté essaye de mettre en forme ses idées, issues des échanges de mail avec Krishna et de ce que vient d'exposer ce type.

- J'en ai une, finit par faire Kanon en plantant ses yeux dans le regard rose. Qui est votre commanditaire ?

- Pardon ?

- Votre employeur. Si on signe avec vous, le minimum est de savoir pour qui on travaillera.

- Bien sûr. Et je ne comptais pas vous cacher son identité.

- Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

- Julian Solo.

Kanon ouvre de grands yeux. Ce doit être une blague… ce n'est pas possible autrement.

* * *

(1) : Je devrais être remis en liberté…


	41. Jeudi 8 Juin

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Mikael est de mauvais poil, mais parvient tout de même à discuter calmement avec Shura. Des dispositions ont été prises au sujet du caveau familial des Gemini. Minos annonce à Rhada une… nouvelle et le benjamin se charge de la transmettre à Eaque. Les Jumeaux se mettent d'accord sur leur héritage. Ayoros rentre de Suède. Et lorsque Kanon et Milo arrivent au travail, ils retombent sur une vieille connaissance débarquée de Londres pour faire une annonce des plus troublantes : Julian Solo, par l'intermédiaire d'Ignacio Oliveira, souhaite racheter l'Oblivion._

_NdA__ : Merci toutes et tous pour votre soutien, et votre intérêt. Mes beaux parents arrivent aujourd'hui pour quelques jours. Et le week-end prochain je serais chez mes parents, pour fêter mon anniversaire avec deux semaines de retard. Du coup, je ne suis pas certaine que je pourrais publier Dimanche prochain. Mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre après le 14 Juillet… jusqu'au 15 Août, à peu près, où je partirai en vacances. Mais comme j'ai eu un portable pour mon anniversaire, je pourrais écrire et vous revenir avec des chapitres. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? _

_Tàri :__ Merci pour mon anniversaire :) Pas mal de surprises oui, dans le chapitre précédents. Beaucoup de choses qui se mettent en place… J'espère que les développements futurs vous plairont. Pour l'époque où j'écrivais deux chapitres par semaine, certes j'écrivais plus, mais les chapitres étaient beaucoup moins longs :p Je crois aussi que cela correspondait à la présentation de l'univers. Comme je l'ai bien en tête, c'était « facile ». Là, même si ma trame est fixe, les choses sont moins figées car les réactions des personnages ne sont pas là uniquement pour présenter leur caractère, mais pour préparer les évolutions futures. L'exercice est en soi légèrement plus compliqué, et me demande davantage de relecture._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Dans sa chambre où percent de fins rais de lumière, à travers les stores baissés, Milo dort, sur le ventre, la tête reposant sur son oreiller en compagnie d'un de ses bras, l'autre s'étendant mollement devant lui. Il dort de travers, profitant au maximum de toute la place que lui offre le grand lit dans lequel il est allongé. Un drap de coton le recouvre à moitié, cachant à la vue le bas de son dos et l'une de ses jambes. Des mèches de cheveux se collent à son cou et à ses épaules luisantes de sueur. Milo a chaud. Par la fenêtre ouverte, un léger courant d'air vient caresser son corps musclé, qui répond aussitôt par un frisson. Sa peau hâlée se couvre de chair de poule. Milo a froid. Son visage se contracte et des rides viennent orner son front. Les yeux toujours clos, il attrape le drap et se recouvre avec. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il l'envoie balader à grands renforts de coups de pieds. Il bouge dans l'espoir de trouver une position qu'il lui conviendra. Sans succès. Il ouvre les yeux. Dans la pénombre, il devine le monde. Le monde qui n'est pas très sympa, ce matin – quelque soit l'heure qu'il est, pour lui, on sera le matin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris son deuxième ou troisième café. Qui aurait même plutôt tendance à être relou, avec ce chaud-froid continuel… Bon. Inutile de se voiler la face, le constat est clair : il est de mauvais poil. Il s'assoit sur son lit. Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que la journée commence d'un moins mauvais pied qu'elle n'est sur le point de partir, et il a comme l'impression que c'est pas juste en posant le droit en premier sur le sol que ça va régler le souci. Il se lève, récupère un caleçon propre et passe à la salle de bain. Une douche rapide, histoire d'enlever cette moiteur qu'il ne supporte pas ce matin et il file dans le salon, où il retrouve Kanon, assis dans son fauteuil, qui parcourt des rapports.

- Tu lis encore ces trucs..., grogne le DJ en passant à côté de son meilleur ami.

Kanon relève les yeux pour voir Milo qui se balade donc, à moitié nu, dans l'appartement de Gabriel et se dirige plus ou moins rapidement vers la cuisine.

- T'as pas bien dormi, toi…, constate-t-il.

- Pas trop.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe du café ?

- Non. T'en veux un ?

- Ouais, merci.

Milo sort la boite hermétique qui contient son café moulu d'un des placards. Ce Tupperware, c'est pour pas que le café prenne l'odeur du thé. Parce que c'est pas bon, le café et le thé, quand ça se mélange. Au moment où il met la cafetière sur la cuisinière, de la musique s'élève. Des violons. Et une voix qui se mêle à eux. De l'écho. Les percussions et une guitare. Nitin Sawney. _Beyond Skin_. _Homelands_. Milo ferme les yeux. Il part en voyage dans des contrées brûlées par le soleil, qu'il survole comme les survolerait un… aigle. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est cette image qui s'impose à son esprit. Sous lui, le paysage défile. C'est un canyon de pierre ocre, au fond duquel coule une rivière. Il y a des arbustes par endroit, et quelques tâches de verdure, à l'ombre des rochers. Il remonte le cours d'eau. Il n'est pas vraiment à la recherche d'une proie, c'est juste que l'air qu'il fend rend supportable les rayons brûlants du soleil et qu'il n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire qu'à faire le tour de son domaine. Il arrive au-dessus d'un camp de nomades. Les hommes ne se soucient pas de lui. Ils vaquent à leurs occupations qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment. Il se pose sur une branche desséchée et les observe. Les adultes qui travaillent, les vieux qui sont assis à l'ombre… et les enfants qui jouent dans la poussière. Il reste un long moment comme ça jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline. Ils rentrent dans leurs grottes de toile qui luisent dans l'air du soir. La nuit tombe. Et Milo s'envole dans l'air où flotte une odeur étrange que les humains appellent café.

Il ouvre les yeux et retire la cafetière du feu. Kanon a sorti les mugs, le sucre et s'est installé sur l'îlot. Le DJ fait le service et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu pars voir ton frère à quelle heure ?

- Il faut que j'y sois avant quatre heures. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Gabriel m'a laissé la voiture. Donc on a encore un peu de temps devant nous.

- J'en sais rien. Je sais pas ce que j'ai envie de faire. Ça me saoule.

Il touille son café, avec une moue boudeuse. Depuis que Io a fait sa proposition, de toute façon, il se sent mal. Et hier soir, les employés de l'Oblivion sont venus le trouver. Pour lui demander ce qu'il compte faire. Il n'en sait trop rien. Entre ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il aimerait, et ce qui est possible… Et tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il sache. Il ne leur en veut pas… quoique si, un peu. Enfin, non. Il en veut à Io. Ou même pas. Il en veut à Julian Solo. Et en même temps, il sait que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Ce serait plus simple s'il bossait pas pour ce type, soupire-t-il confirmant du même coup à Kanon que le sujet de la conversation a pris un virage en épingle à cheveux pour dévier sur tout autre chose que l'hôpital et Saga.

Il faut dire ce qui est : ce n'était pas très dur de le deviner. Depuis trois jours, ils ne font que ruminer et réfléchir. Ils sont même allés jusqu'à demander conseil à Gabriel et Saga. Pour se faire une idée de qui est exactement Julian Solo et s'assurer qu'il y avait peu de risques que ce soit… une attaque. Après tout, les manœuvres de Io ont commencé des mois avant que l'existence même de Kanon soit révélée. Et Milo a évidemment parlé avec son collègue du Seven Seas.

- Ça changerait quoi s'il travaillait pour quelqu'un d'autre ? demande Kanon en savourant sa première gorgée de café. Krishna soutient que Julian ne se mêle de rien. Tu ne le crois pas ?

- Si. Plus ou moins. Mais ça changerait plein de trucs, si c'était pas lui. T'aurais peut-être pas envie d'arrêter d'être serveur, pour commencer.

- Milo…

- Je sais… et je t'en veux pas. T'as pas envie de bosser pour un concurrent de Saga, je comprends, y a pas de soucis.

Y a peut-être pas de soucis mais le visage de Milo affiche quand même un air tristouille. Kanon soupire. Il lui a annoncé sa décision hier soir. Ce n'est pas juste à cause de Julian, s'il veut changer de… d'orientation professionnelle, voilà, on va dire ça comme ça. Ça a joué, bien sûr, ce serait profondément débile de le nier, mais plus comme catalyseur qu'autre chose. De toute façon, il va être dans le coltard pendant des mois à cause de l'opération. C'est ce qui lui a dit Céphée. Si tout se passe bien, Saga sera à peu près sur pied vers début Août. Lui par contre, ça va être plus long. Il faudra probablement qu'il attende Octobre pour recommencer à pouvoir bosser. Et doucement au début, parce qu'il se fatiguera encore vite. Il ne pourrait pas assurer son service comme il le fait à l'Oblivion en restant debout pendant des heures, speedé et jonglant avec les bouteilles, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Du coup, il a commencé à se dire que c'était peut-être l'occasion pour lui de… changer de voie. Profiter de sa convalescence pour se rapprocher de Sanctuary et voir… Voir s'il peut apporter quelque chose à son frère et à l'entreprise de leur famille. Quelque chose d'autre que des problèmes supplémentaires, cela va de soi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, si finalement, il s'avère qu'il n'y comprend vraiment rien… Bah de toute façon, il a en gros six mois pour savoir ce qu'il veut faire. Peut-être redevenir serveur là où bossera Milo à ce moment-là. Un multi-millionnaire serveur. C'est conceptuel, quand même… mais si c'est ce qu'il veut, c'est ce qu'il fera. Le seul truc, c'est qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut en ce moment, à part réparer ce qui peut l'être. Il regarde Milo. Milo qui boude toujours, plus ou moins, la tête appuyée sur son poing gauche, sa main droite tournant depuis de longues minutes le café devant lui.

- Ça t'embête vraiment que je veuille arrêter ? lui demande doucement son meilleur ami.

- Non. Je me doutais que ça finirait comme ça de toute façon… T'as retrouvé ton frère. Tu m'aurais pas suivi ailleurs qu'à l'Oblivion. Et vu que l'autre naze, il veut s'en débarrasser…

- Alors quel rapport avec Solo ?

- Je te l'ai dit, ça me saoule. C'est tout.

- Bordel, Milo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive… ?

C'est la première fois que Kanon le voit dans cet état. Milo contrarié, il connait. Milo en colère, il a vu, notamment durant l'épisode Rhadamanthe. Mais là…

- Je crois que j'ai envie de chouiner, reconnaît le DJ dans un demi-sourire. J'arrive pas à grand-chose avec Gabriel, j'ai l'impression que le vieux s'en fout de la boite et ça me lourde, y a ton opération qui arrive et ça me stresse quand même… et puis, je me suis fait avoir par Io. Ça me gonfle carrément mais en même temps…

- En même temps… ?

- Ce projet… il me plait, répond Milo en retirant enfin la cuillère de son café et en la léchant avant de la poser sur le plan de travail.

- Pour de vrai ? fait Kanon en buvant une autre gorgée de café.

- Ouais. Bon, d'un autre côté, c'est logique : c'est basé sur un des délires qu'on s'est tapé avec Krishna.

Le DJ boit à son tour le breuvage ébène qu'il s'est concocté. Milo aime le café. Il adore ça. Un peu plus de dix ans qu'il en boit. Il a commencé tôt. Il a commencé à en boire au centre d'éducation. Il avait treize ans quand il avait trempé ses lèvres pour la première fois dans la tasse de son éducateur. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça bon. Normal : le café était sans sucre. Il s'était fait enguirlander, quelque chose de propre. Mais n'empêche que quelques mois plus tard, il avait troqué son chocolat chaud contre un café hyper sucré. Un souvenir contre un autre, probablement. Un moyen de faire le deuil de sa mère. Le chocolat chaud qu'elle lui faisait… c'est son enfance. Le goût d'un paradis perdu à jamais. Le café, c'est son adolescence, la fin du cauchemar qui a suivi la destruction du rêve. L'amertume du monde réel couplé au goût sucré de l'espoir qu'on a su lui redonner.

Il laisse échapper un soupir. Il jette un coup d'œil à Kanon qui semble juste attendre… L'attendre lui. Qu'il fasse un bout du chemin.

- On discutait sur MSN pendant que je récupérai des samples, explique-t-il. Il me reracontait comment fonctionne le Seven Seas… qu'il avait plein de liberté. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'en avait pas tant que ça quand même, parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on peut passer en boîte, et surtout pas en boite tech. C'est là qu'on a commencé à partir en live en discutant de la boite de nos rêves. On a imaginé un endroit où on pourrait vraiment faire toutes les musiques qu'on veut. Le bar, c'est moi. La salle de concert, c'est une idée de Kri. Le bar, ce serait pour créer des ambiances, des ambiances de fond, et de temps en temps glisser des sonorités que les gens ont pas l'habitude d'entendre. Ou même faire des sortes de… d'invitations au voyage, tu vois ? Sur une pré-soirée, tu fais écouter des musiques traditionnelles d'une région du monde, ou alors tu te fais un trip sur un thème, genre les pirates, le moyen-âge ou j'en sais rien. Et la salle de concert, ce serait pour donner cette dimension live au public. Parce que bon, en boite, même si les gens savent que le DJ est là en chair et en os, c'est pas tout à fait pareil que d'écouter un type qui chante ou qui joue sa musique juste devant toi, quoi. Et puis, souvent, le fait d'avoir le gen en face de soi, ça fait que tu es plus réceptif à la musique, sur ce point Kri a raison. T'as moins tendance à dire catégoriquement que c'est de la merde quand le mec qui la fait te regarde dans les yeux.

Milo sourit. Et Kanon est forcé d'acquiescer. Le face à face, ça a des vertus éducatives, en matière de diplomatie. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas s'insulter yeux dans les yeux, hein, ou que sous prétexte qu'on rencontre machin en personne, on va changer d'avis et faire de celui qu'on considérait comme le dernier des nuls notre nouvel idole… Le dialogue comme premier remède contre les avis trop tranchés. Milo lui dit que c'est un truc, ça, qu'ils voulaient rajouter : la possibilité d'avoir des sortes de débat sur la musique après les concerts. Enfin, peut-être pas après tous les concerts, mais bon… Bref, ce délire, c'était de faire d'une boite, dont l'objectif resterait quand même de faire jumper son public et de le divertir, un lieu… culturel, d'éducation à la musique. Afin d'ouvrir les clubbeurs sur d'autres choses… et peut-être même d'amener un autre public à considérer la techno avec un autre regard. Leur faire comprendre que la musique électro, c'est pas que du boum-boum… Et créer des rencontres improbables. Voir un fan de tech, qui a débarqué un peu en avance, et un mec, qui sort d'un concert de jazz, se retrouver au bar au son de Saint-Germain… et commencer à discuter...

Nouvelle gorgée de café.

- Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que quelqu'un a envie d'investir sur un de mes rêves, conclue-t-il, le regard un peu absent.

- Tu as envie d'en être, hein…, remarque Kanon.

- Ouais.

Kanon l'observe quelques instants. Il sait que Milo a toujours été un peu frustré de ne pouvoir pas jouer tout ce qu'il voulait à l'Oblivion. Typiquement, ce qui passe en ce moment dans l'appart'… Milo adore. Et il n'aime pas seulement l'écouter. Il aime aussi le mixer, jouer avec… Mais il ne peut pas le passer en boite. Alors les sets softs restent dans son ordinateur et entre les murs de son appartement. Dans un bar, par contre, ça aurait toute sa place.

- Tu sais… Maintenant que j'ai de l'argent, je peux bien investir, moi, si tu ne veux pas bosser avec ce type.

- J'y ai pensé, avoue le DJ dans un sourire.

Ils échangent un regard complice. Évidemment qu'ils y ont pensé tous les deux. Le timing, sur ce coup, fait que ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais, rapidement, le visage du DJ recouvre son sérieux.

- Mais je veux pas.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonne Kanon.

- Parce que ça va coûter super cher de tout casser et que c'est risqué. On est pas sûr que ça va marcher. Si ça se trouve, je suis totalement à côté de la plaque et le Scylla va se ramasser en beauté. Ou alors on sera obligé fermer des trucs, parce qu'ils seront pas rentables.

- Milo, je sais tout ça. Je m'en fous de la thune. J'ai vécu jusqu'à présent sans un rond… Si jamais on se plante, ça ne sera pas un drame.

- C'est pas une raison. En plus, je vois bien Saga couvrir en partie tes pertes, si ça part en sucette. Clairement, ça me gonflerait. Pas que ça me dérange que ton frère t'aide, mais… c'est pas aux autres d'assumer mes conneries. Et puis…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu veux pas que j'investisse sur… toi ?

L'idée dérange clairement le cadet des Gemini. Bordel… Maintenant qu'il a de l'argent, qu'il pourrait être utile à son meilleur ami…

- Ecoute, si c'est parce que t'as peur que ça change quoique ce soit entre nous… Tu ne serais pas mon employé, Milo. On trouverait quelque chose… On serait associés. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait bien se passer.

- C'est pas ça, le souci. C'est juste que… Si on monte ce projet, ça va être la guerre avec la boite que lancera Io de son côté. Parce qu'il lancera un truc, c'est sûr. Déjà qu'un seul machin comme ça, c'est pas gagné… alors deux en même temps, laisse tomber... En plus, Io, c'est pas n'importe qui. Enfin, je veux dire que le Seven Seas, clairement, c'est plutôt une bonne référence. Rien que sur ce nom, ils peuvent attirer plein de monde. Nous, on aura les habitués de l'Oblivion, mais bon, vu l'ampleur du truc, je suis pas sûr que ça suffise… On a à peu près gérer l'Oblivion à quatre mais…

- Mais c'était clairement la petite entreprise familiale, reconnait Kanon.

Ils faisaient dans l'artisanal, pour ainsi dire. Chaque soir, au moins les trois-quarts des gens présents étaient des habitués. Quand il leur arrivait d'être en rupture de rhum ou d'un jus de fruit, ou de n'importe quoi, personne ne leur en voulait vraiment. C'était plutôt un sujet de blague qu'autre chose. Et le service de sécurité, c'était tous les clients. À la moindre embrouille, quelqu'un venait trouver Aldé ou Moses, et ils géraient l'incident avant que ça dégénère. Il n'y a que leur boite qui fonctionne comme ça. Partout ailleurs, ça n'aurait pas été viable. Et ça n'a été possible que parce que la mise de fond, au départ, a été peu importante et que l'Oblivion a grandi petit à petit.

Ils n'ont pas eu à faire de campagne de promotion. Ils n'ont pas eu à chercher d'investisseurs. Tout s'est fait par le bouche à oreille. Ils ont juste augmenté un peu le personnel pour pouvoir gérer, mais c'est tout. Les DJs qui se sont produits dans les soirées sont tous des potes ou au moins des connaissances de Milo. Ou des petits jeunes à qui il voulait donner la chance d'une première expérience. Là encore, les clients étaient au courant et savaient à quoi s'attendre. Les bonnes et les mauvaises surprises ont fait partie du truc et ça faisait des souvenirs. Se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure, de cette importance en plus, ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir... Il n'est même pas certain que tous les employés les suivraient, même s'ils adorent Milo et ont… foi en lui. Il faut être réaliste : la plupart d'entre eux sont dans le rouge chaque fin de mois. Si ça tournait mal… ils se retrouveraient probablement dans des situations critiques, financièrement. Et ça aurait d'autres conséquences que pour Milo et lui. Plus graves. Beaucoup plus graves.

Kanon soupire. Ils manquent d'expérience, c'est une évidence. Et cette expérience, Io l'a, lui. Le Seven Seas fait office de preuve. Avec Milo aux platines, et ce type aux comptes, si ce n'est pas une assurance de succès, ça limite grandement les risques. Surtout qu'il parait à peu près évident que Io est quelqu'un qui ne s'engage pas à la légère, qui prépare ses actions. Il n'y a qu'à regarder la manière dont il a géré les négociations. Kanon n'aime pas vraiment son style, mais bon, le résultat est là. Et il sera moins impliqué qu'eux. Il veut investir dans le rêve de Milo mais probablement parce qu'il sait qu'il a les reins solides, et qu'il a un vrai plan de développement. Et si les ça part en live, il saura probablement voir les signes bien avant eux, qu'il ralentira avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Kanon est persuadé que son meilleur ami a réfléchi à tout ça. Qu'il l'a parfaitement compris. Il peut le lire sur son visage. Un visage grave. Parfaitement sérieux. Parfaitement… conscient et concentré.

- Et puis, je suis pas con, ajoute ce dernier. Ce Julian, si on lui pique l'Oblivion… ça va le mettre en colère. Il t'en voudra. Je suis pas certain que, toi et ton frère, vous ayez besoin de ça en ce moment. Déjà que Gab pense qu'ils vont profiter à fond de l'absence de Saga… Je veux pas vous mettre dans la merde. Ce serait pas ce type, peut-être qu'on pourrait tenter le coup, mais là… y a vraiment trop de risques, je trouve. De toute façon, on en parlera avec les gens ce soir. Et j'appellerai Io demain ou après-demain pour lui donner notre réponse.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de trop t'enthousiasmer…

- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai l'impression que je me suis fait avoir. J'aime pas ça. Et puis, il y a un peu trop de trucs qui changent en ce moment. J'aime pas trop ça, non plus. Tu sais bien comme je suis. J'aime ma petite routine, mon petit cocon. Les potes, les gens, mixer, aider un peu…

- Un peu ? relève Kanon, amusé.

- Bah… je fais ce que je peux dans mon coin de monde, réplique le DJ en haussant les épaules. Mais ces derniers temps, mon coin de monde… je le reconnais plus trop. Shina qui s'en va encore un peu plus… Toi qui retrouve ton frère et qui va…

- Milo, le coupe fermement son meilleur ami.

- Oui ?

- Je ne vais pas m'en aller.

Le ton est assuré. Il se veut définitif. Mais Kanon voit l'incertitude dans les yeux du DJ. Elle ne le blesse pas le moins du monde. C'est vrai que tout bouge, en ce moment. Vite. Très vite. Il y a encore six mois, leur vie était simple. Si à ce moment là, on leur avait dit que ce matin, ils se retrouveraient à boire du café bio dans un appartement luxueux, à Neuilly… l'un avec un compte en banque avec plein de zéros, l'autre avec une offre de carrière qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré sérieusement… ils auraient probablement éclaté de rire.

- Ma vie change, c'est une évidence, fait tout bas le cadet des Gemini, mais tu en fais toujours partie. Tu en feras toujours partie. Tu es comme un frère pour moi. Peut-être même plus, quelque part. Tu fais partie de ma vie, Milo. Tu sais… J'ai réfléchi, ces derniers jours. Peut-être qu'on ne pourra pas toujours vivre en colloc', tous les deux. Si un jour, toi ou moi, on se met avec quelqu'un pour du long terme, il est possible qu'on soit obligé de changer de mode de vie, ou même qu'on ait envie d'en changer, je n'en sais rien… Mais quand j'y pense, là, il y a un truc qui me plairait. Ce serait qu'on habite l'un au-dessus de l'autre, dans le même immeuble. Ou à côté, sur le même palier. On serait chacun chez soi… mais en même temps, on serait ensemble... Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- J'en pense que ça pourrait le faire, ouais, répond Milo avec un sourire.

Et comment ! Et comment…

- Saga veut m'offrir un toit, continue Kanon. Ça fait partie du deal, sur l'héritage. Il garde l'hôtel mais il m'achète un truc. Alors, je me disais qu'on pourrait chercher quelque chose, un appartement ou une maison, ou je ne sais pas quoi, qui pourrait être transformé, le cas échéant.

- Tu veux commencer à chercher maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? On n'est pas obligé d'acheter demain. Mais si on tombe sur le truc de nos rêves… Et en attendant qu'on mette la main sur le truc qui nous paraîtra parfait à tous les deux, on réintégrera ton appartement quand tu en auras fini avec Gabriel.

- Ouais, bah ça, c'est pas demain la veille que ça va arriver, si tu veux mon avis… J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comme il fonctionne. Le seul truc que j'ai capté pour l'instant, c'est qu'il a pas envie de changer.

Et ça, clairement, ça lui pose un problème. Parce que bon c'est quand même plus facile de réparer quelqu'un qui reconnait que sa vie n'est pas top. Ou qui est capable de le comprendre rapidement. Shina, elle a vite compris. Elle sortait qu'avec des petits minets qui ne la traitaient pas bien… Pour les garder, elle a commencé à vouloir jouer sur ce qu'elle croyait être ses atouts à l'époque : ses formes. Le résultat a été pitoyable. Milo lui a montré qu'on pouvait s'intéresser aussi à elle pour son caractère et sa conversation et que le fait de… parler, de bien s'entendre ne faisait pas systématiquement basculer une relation dans l'amitié asexuée. Que tous les mecs ne se faisaient pas un point d'honneur à ne jamais franchir le pas avec leur meilleure amie. Quant à Kanon, lui, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il allait droit dans le mur. Il était juste pas capable de s'en sortir tout seul. Parce que c'était ça, le problème, justement. Qu'il se sente seul. Et qu'il le soit.

Le souci, avec Gab, c'est qu'il donne l'impression de se trouver que sa vie lui va bien comme ça…

- C'est pas tout à fait vrai, fait remarquer Kanon, en se levant pour mettre son mug dans l'évier.

- Comment ça ?

- Ok, c'était probablement pour faire plaisir à mon frère mais il a quand même passé des tests et vu des psys. Donc il a dû vouloir résoudre le problème à une époque. Du coup, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il ne veut plus le régler.

- Tu crois qu'il a baissé les bras ? lui demande Milo en se retournant pour le suivre du regard.

- Je dis juste que c'est possible, poursuit son meilleur ami en rangeant le sucre dans un placard. Je crois qu'à sa place, ça m'aurait rapidement pris la tête que des gens cherchent à me faire dire que j'ai été violé dans mon enfance et que j'en ai occulté le souvenir. Si c'est la seule explication qu'on lui a proposée et que ce n'est pas la bonne… je pense que je les aurais tous traité de cons et que j'aurais tout envoyé valser aussi, c'est sûr. Et je serais probablement prêt à en coller une à tous ceux qui feraient mine de s'intéresser à cette histoire.

- Mouais… C'est une chance qu'il me prenne pour un gosse par moments, fait le DJ dans un sourire. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'il tolère des trucs de moi. Enfin, je suis à peu près certain qu'il s'est posé la question à ton anniv', quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, au tribunal ou quand j'ai essayé de lui faire boire ce cocktail aphrodisiaque, si c'était innocent ou si ça cachait quelque chose… Mais comme il pouvait pas être sûr, il a laissé couler… Et comme ça, moi, je vais pouvoir continuer mes tests pour trouver ce qui cloche chez lui.

- Tu sais… Il m'a dit un jour qu'il ne te considérait pas comme un enfant, que c'était pour ça qu'il acceptait de négocier avec toi.

- Bah pourquoi il me laisse faire dans ce cas ? Quand on en a parlé, de son problème, il s'est vraiment mis en colère. Et pareil, la fois d'avant, quand le sujet est venu sur la table. Bon, je savais pas qu'on parlait de ça, mais… ça l'a clairement énervé. Je crois pas qu'il serait resté aussi calme s'il avait vraiment pensé que j'agissais comme ça pour le défrigidifier… si le terme existe. Enfin ça m'étonnerait…

Milo replonge le nez dans son café. Gabriel est décidément quelqu'un de compliqué… et l'affaire promet de ne pas être simple à régler. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va arrêter le DJ. Et la première étape va être de convaincre l'homme d'affaires de l'héberger encore quelques temps.

* * *

Paris – Champs-Elysées

Dans le bureau de Minos, les trois frères Judge sont installés chacun à leur place. Minos est assis derrière son bureau, Rhadamanthe sur un fauteuil, en face de lui, et Eaque est allongé sur une banquette, apparemment indifférent à la scène. L'aîné fulmine alors qu'il parcourt une copie de la proposition de Graad Industries que son petit frère a consciencieusement annotée. Chaque article est isolé sur une page et, à chaque fois, les commentaires du benjamin couvrent les deux suivantes. L'Empereur n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il lit.

- C'est…

- … totalement inacceptable, complète Eaque d'une voix dégagée, tout en contemplant le plafond.

Il a déjà eu l'étude de leur petit-frère entre les mains. Rhadamanthe a débarqué dans son bureau, en début d'après-midi, en lui tendant le rapport. Il peut presque encore entendre sa voix impassible lâcher, le plus naturellement du monde, _Je crois qu'il faut qu'on en parle avec Minos_. L'idée d'une discussion à trois n'emballait pas Eaque, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire puisqu'il cherchait clairement à limiter autant que possible, si ce n'est plus, les contacts avec leur aîné depuis le début de la semaine – un de leurs rares échanges s'étant limité à un _Rhada m'a dit pour Thétis… toutes mes félicitations à vous deux_ auquel Minos avait répondu par un vague _merci_… – mais à mesure qu'il avait égrainé les pages, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : une réunion de crise s'imposait. Aussi ont-ils débarqué dans le bureau de leur aîné une heure plus tard et Eaque s'est installé de manière à… avoir le moins de contacts visuels possibles avec son ancien amant. C'est encore le meilleur moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour rester à peu près calme et lucide.

- Rhada… tu es bien certain… ?

La question de Minos est pratiquement rhétorique. Évidemment que Rhadamanthe est certain de ses conclusions. Le blond ne prend d'ailleurs même pas la peine de répondre.

- Comment Nathaniel a-t-il pu laisser passer ce genre de choses ? rugit l'Empereur.

- Il n'est pas juriste, réplique aussitôt Eaque sans changer de position. J'ai parcouru à nouveau ces notes. Ce n'est pas exactement ce dont ils avaient discuté avec Kido. Comme il me l'a dit lui-même, il a bien remarqué que les exigences avaient augmenté, mais ça ne l'a pas choqué outre mesure que le vieux tente de revoir ses revendications à la hausse en s'adressant directement à nous… Quant au reste…

- Tu le défends maintenant ? gronde son aîné.

- Je ne défends personne. Je me contente de constater. Nathaniel n'est pas Rhadamanthe. Il n'a ni sa formation, ni sa capacité d'analyse. Et si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un…, fait-il en se redressant, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui aurais dû y aller à sa place.

- Et c'est à cause de moi que tu n'as pas pu, lâche le benjamin, en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, réplique aussitôt son grand-frère. De nous trois, tu es le moins responsable de cette… chose.

Il balance le dossier sur son bureau. Ça ne mérite même pas le nom de proposition de contrat, ni même de document de travail. En dehors même des demandes absolument surréalistes des Kido, mais sur lesquelles ils pourraient toujours discuter et, à force de négociations, peut-être trouver un accord – même si cela prendrait sans doute des mois –, le texte fourmille de petites imprécisions juridiques qui sont autant de portes ouvertes à des interprétations malheureuses. Si toutes n'étaient pas potentiellement en faveur de Graad, cela aurait pu passer pour des maladresses mais là… C'est une insulte. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Et personne n'insulte les Judge. Personne.

Minos fait passer ses doigts sur ses yeux et se masse légèrement les tempes. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il ne veut pas s'emporter et devenir violent. Pas devant Rhadamanthe. Et pourtant, en ce moment, en cet instant précis, il aimerait pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il garde les yeux fermés quelques instants. Pour ne plus voir Eaque, déjà. Ne plus voir le visage d'Eaque. Son ancien amant lui en veut, il le lit dans ses yeux. Dans chaque rare regard qu'il lui lance. Dans le fait même qu'il évite le contact. Quoi de plus normal ? Il s'en voudrait certainement mille fois davantage, encore, s'il était dans la situation de son cadet. Il s'attendait presque à ne pas le voir Lundi. Mais Eaque est Eaque. Eaque est… Il faut absolument qu'il arrête de penser ainsi. Ça ne règle rien. Rien du tout. Il ne sert à rien de ressasser sans cesse les qualités du seul homme de sa vie. Fugacement, il pense à Thétis. Qui est enceinte.

Un accident. C'est ce qu'elle lui a dit. Il aimerait pouvoir la croire. Il la croit, d'ailleurs. Elle n'a pas de raison de lui mentir. Elle n'a pas de raison de s'être jouée de lui… De toute façon, quelle importance ? Quelle importance de savoir s'ils rentrent dans les quelques pourcentages qui font que les moyens de contraception ne sont pas absolument sûrs ou si Thétis a… oublié ? Quelle importance si cela a été conscient ou inconscient ? Le fait est là. Thétis est enceinte. Et il a blessé Eaque, une fois de plus. Et fait reposer cette responsabilité sur Rhadamanthe. Il répète systématiquement le même schéma. Dès qu'il a un problème avec l'un… il fait appel à l'autre pour le régler. C'est pathétique. Il est pathétique. Mais il ne doit pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il prend une grande respiration.

- Quel est votre avis sur… ça ? demande-t-il à ses deux frères.

- Rhada a une théorie sur le sujet…

- Ce n'est pas une théorie, réfute aussitôt le blond, en se retournant vivement vers le brun.

- Et comment appelles-tu cela, alors ?

- Ce sont différentes interprétations possibles compte tenu des éléments dont je dispose, affirme-t-il, plus calme en croisant les bras et les jambes. Certaines s'excluant mutuellement, il n'est pas approprié de les considérer comme un tout.

- Je ne te parle que de celle qui ne suppose pas que les Kido ne veulent absolument pas conclure un marché avec nous. Les autres, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les examiner…

- Cette analyse n'est pourtant pas plus congrue que...

- Et si vous m'exposiez cette théorie qui n'en est pas une au lieu de m'exclure de la conversation ? les coupe Minos. Je rejoins Eaque : il n'y aucun intérêt à perdre du temps avec des hypothèses qui se terminent par une rupture des négociations. Notre stratégie ne peut être établie que dans l'optique de parvenir à un accord.

Une brève lueur passe dans les yeux du cadet et un petit sourire vient se poser sur ses lèvres. Pour Minos, aucun doute n'est possible : le brun vient d'avoir une idée. Mais il ne sait laquelle.

- Si l'on considère que les Kido envisagent toujours de passer un accord avec nous…, commence Rhadamanthe qui, lui tournant le dos, n'a pas voir l'éclat dans le regard de son frère, il me semble que cette proposition peut avoir valeur de test.

- De test ? s'insurge Minos. Depuis quand teste-on l'Empire ?

- Depuis que Papa et Maman sont morts, rétorque calmement son petit-frère. Ces derniers mois Sanctuary a gagné du terrain, c'est indéniable. Nous sommes jeunes et a priori peu expérimentés. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, Eaque ne s'occupait officiellement que d'affaires mineures. Je ne travaille au sein de l'Empire que depuis deux ans. Et je doute que nos concurrents sachent à quel point Papa t'associait aux décisions stratégiques. Je ne trouve pas aberrant qu'un éventuel partenaire cherche à savoir si nous sommes en mesure de diriger l'Empire avant de s'associer avec nous.

Il marque une pause, tandis qu'Eaque s'est levé pour aller regarder par la fenêtre la cour intérieure, et que Minos, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, semble approuver le cheminement de sa pensée. Là, il est dans son élément. Là, il leur est utile.

- Cette proposition n'est pas sérieuse, déclare-t-il. Et nous ferions une erreur en la considérant comme telle. Ce serait une preuve que nous ne sommes pas dignes de nos responsabilités. Personne ne s'associe sur le long terme avec une compagnie qu'il est possible d'escroquer si facilement. S'il suffit de nous agiter quelques exigences hallucinantes devant les yeux pour nous faire perdre tout recul et toute lucidité, nous ne serions pas des partenaires crédibles. Je ne sais pas si l'éventualité évoquée par Saori Kido de faire un partenariat avec Sanctuary plutôt qu'avec nous est autre chose qu'une technique de négociation, mais le fait est qu'ils peuvent au moins envisager, si notre projet les intéresse, de reprendre le même principe et de le mener avec eux. D'autant que cette proposition a été faite avant les problèmes de santé de Gemini et donc à un moment où Sanctuary était un partenaire parfaitement sûr. Ou en tout cas qui avait davantage fait ses preuves que nous dans sa… nouvelle organisation.

Et c'est ici, où presque, que son rôle s'arrête. Il vient d'exposer la partie de l'analyse que ses frères veulent entendre. À présent, il ne va servir pratiquement plus à rien. Mais il va rester et écouter. Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui, ce qu'il doit faire en tant que troisième Judge. Et parce qu'il ne laissera pas Eaque et Minos seuls, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. L'aîné pose ses coudes sur son bureau, et croise les mains.

- Dans ce cas de figure, quelles sont nos options ? demande-t-il à Eaque, qui est toujours derrière lui.

- Je serais tenté de dire que nous devrions laisser le dossier à Nathaniel, répond le brun en retournant sur le canapé.

- Pardon ? s'étonne Minos.

- On le renvoie là-bas, explique le cadet en prenant ses aises, pour leur faire comprendre qu'aucun de nous trois ne s'impliquera avant qu'ils ne soient un minimum sérieux. Évidemment, on lui fournira une contre-proposition tout aussi loufoque que la leur… pas nécessairement au niveau des exigences, mais sur les clauses oui. Dans l'hypothèse envisagée par Rhada, ils sauront que nous avons vu clair dans leur jeu et nous pourrons repartir sur de bonnes bases… S'ils ne veulent pas traiter avec nous, dans les circonstances actuelles, les discussions tourneront court et nous n'aurons perdu qu'un peu du temps de Twin. Et s'ils sont simplement incompétents, ce dont je doute mais qui reste envisageable, nous prendrons nos propres décisions : profiter d'eux ou… chercher d'autres associés potentiels. Quoiqu'il en soit, durant les prochaines semaines, nous pourrons nous concentrer sur la mise en route de notre côté de l'offensive contre Sanctuary.

Ce plan est simple, probablement efficace et a l'avantage notable, effectivement, de leur laisser les coudées franches pour gérer les dossiers selon les priorités qu'ils se sont fixées. Et la première d'entre elle : profiter du retrait temporaire de son PDG pour reprendre une confortable avance sur Sanctuary Corp afin d'assurer la suprématie de l'Empire.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre Saga, fait Minos en changeant de sujet. Annoncer qu'il… a souffert d'une infection qui a touché son foie et qu'il a besoin d'une opération, sans donner plus de détails… Soit il en dit trop, soit pas assez.

Il regarde ses frères. Rhadamanthe a baissé la tête. Ce sujet ne doit pas l'intéresser. Trop personnel, probablement. Quant à Eaque… il s'est contenté d'hausser les épaules.

- En fonction du type d'infection, il n'a peut-être pas envie que la nature exacte du problème soit révélée… ou que l'on commence à spéculer sur le type d'opération dont il s'agit.

- Ce qui a pour conséquence de faire imaginer le pire scénario à tout le monde, fait valoir durement son aîné. C'est absurde, reconnais-le.

- Et d'un autre côté, tout le monde se dit qu'il n'est pas suffisamment stupide pour créer volontairement un climat de suspicion et de panique, objecte à son tour le brun. Les gens envisagent effectivement le pire scénario, mais se disent presque aussitôt qu'il est ridicule car si les choses étaient graves à ce point, Saga les auraient gérées différemment. Personne ne peut objectivement lui tenir rigueur de son comportement, puisqu'il a tenu sa part du marché en nous informant de son état de santé… mais la plupart de ses partenaires n'osent toujours pas le lâcher. En conclusion, il a encore gagné du temps. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure stratégie du monde, ni la plus conventionnelle, mais ce n'est certainement pas la pire. Loin s'en faut.

- Tu penses que nous pourrons toujours profiter de la situation ?

- Bien sûr…, le rassure le cadet. Quant à savoir jusqu'à quel point… Cela dépendra à la fois de notre stratégie, de Pandore… et de la capacité d'adaptation de Camus. De mon point de vue, la meilleure tactique est de maximiser le nombre de fronts potentiels pour l'amener de lui-même à devoir faire des choix, et éventuellement quelques sacrifices. La partie s'annonce passionnante mais elle nous demandera à tous un investissement total dans les deux ou trois mois à venir. Tu crois que tu pourras gérer ? demande-t-il à l'attention de son aîné.

- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas, je te prie ? réplique Minos, piqué au vif.

- Je ne sais pas. La préparation du mariage, la grossesse de Thétis… Ce sont des événements, il me semble, qui pourraient éventuellement te tenir éloigner du bureau, ou au moins réclamer une partie de ton temps…, lui répond Eaque, acerbe.

- Il faudra qu'elle se débrouille sans moi durant quelques temps, réplique froidement l'Empereur. De toute façon, elle sait que je ne compte pas m'impliquer plus que nécessaire dans les préparatifs. Elle est consciente du fait que les circonstances sont très particulières et que ma place est ici, pour le moment.

- Tu as bien de la chance qu'elle soit… si compréhensive à ton égard, murmure Eaque avant de se lever d'un bond. Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord sur la marche à suivre, j'imagine que la réunion est terminée.

Minos acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

- En effet. Rhada ?

- Je m'occupe de préparer les contrats que Nathaniel apportera à Kido, répond le blond en se levant à son tour.

- Pour quand penses-tu pouvoir les terminer ?

- La semaine prochaine, je pense, pour monter un dossier qui ne soit pas vraiment crédible…

- Il faut qu'il le soit un minimum.

Le regard que lance le blond aux yeux dorés semble signifier que la précision était totalement inutile.

- Moi, je vais aller voir si je ne peux pas trouver quelques autres lignes de faiblesses potentielles chez Sanctuary, fait Eaque, une main dans la poche, l'autre sur la poignée de la porte du bureau de son frère. Et je vais briefer Nathaniel.

- Entendu. Et je vais me charger de prendre les contacts pour quelques premières attaques, décrète Minos en remettant un peu d'ordre sur son bureau et en jetant du même coup la proposition des Kido à la poubelle.

Eaque s'est figé et se retourne vers lui.

- Tu es sûr ? Nos premiers mouvements seront probablement ceux sur lesquels se concentrera Camus, tu risques de rencontrer beaucoup de résistance.

- Justement. Si je m'investis personnellement, cela le confortera d'autant plus sur le fait que ce sont nos cibles prioritaires. Si je me lance dans un dossier important, et quelques mineurs, cela nous permettra peut-être de les… aveugler suffisamment longtemps pour nous laisser le temps de prendre toute l'avance dont nous aurons besoin sur d'autres affaires.

- Mais si tu perds, ta réputation va en prendre un coup…

- Ma réputation a moins d'importance que le résultat global de l'Empire. Et j'ose espérer que tu ne penses pas que Gabriel va l'emporter sur moi dans tous nos combats.

Ils échangent un regard. Améthyste contre pépites d'or. Le premier depuis longtemps. Eaque tique, en voyant le calme dans les yeux dorés.

- Tu te satisferais d'un match nul contre lui ?

- Si cela te permet de l'emporter sur les autres fronts…, oui, réplique Minos, parfaitement calme. Sans la moindre hésitation. Car cela signifierait notre victoire. Et c'est ce que les gens retiendront dans quelques mois, plus qu'une âpre négociation qui se solderait par ma défaite. Mon image n'est que le reflet de la situation de Judge Inc. Rien de plus. Et dans le pire des cas, si je perds de mon crédit, vous en gagnerez dans l'opération. Nous n'aurons qu'à réaliser quelques ajustements structurels pour renforcer vos pouvoirs au sein de Judge Inc. et ainsi rassurer nos alliés.

- L'Empereur partageant officiellement le pouvoir… L'image est cocasse et risque d'en surprendre plus d'un, si elle devrait devenir réalité.

- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour le bien et la pérennité de l'Empire, Eaque.

- Oh ça, je l'avais parfaitement bien compris…, lâche celui-ci avant de quitter le bureau.

- Rhada ? appelle Minos alors que le blond s'apprête à suivre le brun.

- Oui ?

- Tu as pu contacter Myu ?

- Pas en direct. Il m'a laissé un message pour me dire qu'il avait une idée, mais sans plus de précision.

- Bien… Merci de… t'occuper de tout ça et de lui.

Rhadamanthe hausse les épaules. Eaque est son frère. Son attitude n'a donc rien que de très normal. C'est donc sans un mot de plus qu'il sort à son tour, laissant son aîné seul. Quelques secondes plus tard, Minos sort les notes de ses deux frères sur les coups que le cadet a envisagés. Il n'a plus qu'à décider dans lesquels il va s'engager.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

Lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre de son employeur, Angelo comprend presque instantanément qu'on lui a tendu un piège. Il s'en est un peu douté, il doit l'avouer, lorsque Gabriel a insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'ici. Une histoire de voiture qu'il a laissée à Kanon. Tout sauf crédible. Le garde-du-corps a failli lui rétorquer que les taxis et les transports en commun, ça existe, mais pour le coup, ça aurait été admettre qu'il fait tout pour ne pas venir ici. Or il n'a pas envie d'admettre ça. Enfin… pas officiellement, en tout cas. Mais là, devant le traquenard dans lequel on l'a fait tomber, il se demande s'il aurait pas mieux fait de tout avouer. Et d'envoyer promener Gabriel. Parce que dans la chambre, il y a Saga, il y a Kanon, il y a Milo, il y a Mikael, il y a Céphée… et il y a Mû. Le petit sourire affiché par Mika lui indique clairement qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une rencontre fortuite. Il y en a qui va faire ceinture, ce soir, c'est une évidence.

- A ce que je vois, vous avez pas besoin de moi, grogne l'ancien policier avant même d'avoir salué les présents. Je vais faire un tour. Vous aurez qu'à m'appeler quand vous aurez encore besoin d'un taxi.

Il fait volte-face et sort illico. Une fois dans le couloir, il serre les poings. Sérieusement… comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu lui jouer un coup pareil ? Et ça se prétend des amis… Il ne faut pas qu'il reste là. Mû va bien finir par pointer son nez hors de cette chambre et il n'a pas du tout envie de voir l'interne. Direction l'ascenseur. Pour n'importe quel étage, il s'en fout. Quoique. Descendre. Faire un tour dehors. Peut-être même aller se défouler un peu dans le parc, pourquoi pas. Trouver un arbre et taper dessus. Ça le calmera peut-être.

- Angelo… !

Et merde. Il aurait dû prendre les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grommelle-t-il à l'attention de l'interne qui vient de le rattraper, tout fixant la porte de l'ascenseur.

- Et bien, charmant accueil… Dois-je en conclure que j'avais parfaitement compris le message de ces dix derniers jours ?

- Ça dépend de ce que t'en as conclu…

- Que tu m'évites.

Angelo ne répond rien. Il n'a pas envie d'avouer à Mû que c'est la stricte vérité. Parce que Mû lui demanderait probablement des explications. Qu'il n'a absolument pas envie de donner. Il n'a pas envie qu'il sache qu'il est un dangereux malade mental qui a peur de s'engager à cause de sa paranoïa chronique et de ce qu'elle pourrait l'amener à faire... Ce qui aurait pour conséquence que l'interne ne veuille plus jamais le voir. Et ça, Angelo ne veut pas. Il préfère encore limiter leurs échanges, lui, plutôt que de voir Mû le rejeter. C'est probablement très con, oui… mais c'est comme ça. Parce que peut-être que, dans ce sens, y a une chance pour que Mû accepte de le revoir, plus tard. Quand il aura réglé ses problèmes et qu'il pourra lui expliquer…

- J'imagine que ton silence vaut mieux qu'un long discours… J'osais espérer que le fait que tu te rendes compte que tu aimais Mikael ne nous empêcherait pas de discuter ensemble ou de prendre un café…

- C'est pas ça…, gronde l'ancien policier.

- Eh bien quoi alors ? Je ne crois pas que tu mettes en péril votre relation en m'adressant la parole. Il ne me semble pas… jaloux à ce point, en tout cas.

- Je te dis que ça a rien à voir avec lui…

- Cela a donc à voir avec moi. Eh bien… je ne m'y attendais pas, je te l'avoue. J'avais l'impression que nous nous appréciions tous les deux… Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais ce n'est jamais agréable. Mais entre nous, je n'imaginais pas que la prise de conscience de tes sentiments…

Se calmer. Se contrôler. Se maîtriser.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Mika… et il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, assène Angelo en se retournant enfin vers le jeune médecin.

Dans les yeux de jade, il y a de la colère, un peu, de la déception, aussi… et beaucoup d'incompréhension.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi ai-je l'impression de ne plus te reconnaître…

- Peut-être parce que tu me connais pas.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et Angelo s'y engouffre. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Mû le suit à l'intérieur.

- Explique-moi alors. Explique-moi pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi.

- Je suis pas en colère contre toi.

- Mais tu es en colère pourtant, constate le jeune médecin.

- Oui, finit par avouer l'ancien policier. Contre Mika. Et contre Gabriel. Je voulais pas venir. Ils m'ont… poussé. Et je suis pratiquement certain qu'ils savaient que tu serais là, je me trompe ?

- Non, admet Mû en s'appuyant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Le rendez-vous avec les jumeaux était prévu depuis quelques jours. Je fais partie d'une des équipes qui va mener l'intervention et je vais probablement m'occuper du suivi post-op. Je voulais les rencontrer… et nous ne reverrons plusieurs fois la semaine prochaine pour que je puisse répondre à d'éventuelles questions. Mais cela signifie que j'ai raison sur le fond : tu ne veux pas me voir…

Il y a de la tristesse dans sa voix. Toujours de la déception. Angelo n'aime pas décevoir, ne pas être à la hauteur. En même temps… être à la hauteur d'un chirurgien, lui qui n'a même pas le bac…

- Tu aurais pu me mentir, remarque doucement l'interne. Me dire que tu es amoureux de Mika. Je sais, je sais, ajoute-t-il en voyant le regard brûlant d'Angelo, tu ne l'aimes pas. Mais vous sortez toujours ensemble, non ? Alors ça aurait pu te servir d'explication. Ça aurait été pratique.

- J'aime pas mentir.

- Donc quand tu ne veux pas répondre… tu préfères te taire. Cela a au moins le mérite de l'honnêteté.

L'ascenseur arrive au rez-de-chaussée. L'ancien policier et l'interne en sortent. Ils se mettent à marcher côte à côte, en direction de la sortie. Angelo a toujours envie de faire un tour dehors, dans le parc et Mû le suit, tranquillement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'apprécies ? finit par demander le garde-du-corps alors que son regard inspecte les gens autour d'eux.

Des visiteurs, quelques malades et du personnel de l'hôpital. Certains très calmes. D'autres un peu trop bruyants. Ce ne sont pas forcément eux qui représentent des dangers potentiels… La voix de Mû le tire un peu de son observation.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu m'appréciais. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une raison particulière ? rétorque l'interne passablement étonné. J'apprécie nos conversations, ta compagnie… Le fait même que tu préfères te réfugier dans le silence plutôt que de mentir, cela témoigne de certaines valeurs qui me semblent importantes. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Et puis… tu m'apprécies, aussi, non ? Alors quelles sont tes raisons, à toi ?

Angelo lui jette un coup d'œil. Sa question n'en est pas vraiment une. C'est juste un moyen de lui prouver que la sienne était stupide. Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas.

- Les miennes… Elles sont un peu évidentes je crois. Tu es… intelligent, gentil, patient… Tu fais un métier dans lequel tu sauves la vie des gens… Tu es généreux. Tu es drôle…

- Drôle ? s'amuse l'interne. Je connais beaucoup de monde qui ne serait pas d'accord avec toi.

- Ils ne doivent pas bien de te connaître.

C'est forcément ça. Parce que Mû est plein d'humour et il a toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et puis, souvent, son regard pétille d'un éclat espiègle. Doux aussi. Très doux. Très beau.

- Oh, proteste-t-il pourtant, je crois que mon frère et Kiki me connaissent plutôt bien.

- T'as un frère ?

- Oui. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Il me reproche régulièrement… d'être un peu trop responsable pour mon propre bien.

- Et… Kiki, c'est qui ?

- Il s'agit de mon fils. Enfin…

- Enfin quoi ? demande aussitôt Angelo, pour cacher son trouble.

Un fils ? Alors que Mû est homosexuel ? Aurait-il été hétéro, il y a des années ?

- J'aimerais qu'il le devienne. Sa mère… était une excellente amie, reprend-il avec un sourire un peu triste. Elle était gravement malade. Un peu avant de mourir, elle a rédigé un testament dans lequel elle faisait de moi le tuteur de Killian. Elle était d'origine irlandaise, Kiki est né en France. Ses parents ont accepté son choix, après m'avoir rencontré, pour que son fils puisse continuer à vivre dans le seul pays qu'il avait connu. Nous sommes toujours en contact avec eux. Kiki va les voir régulièrement durant les vacances scolaires… L'année prochaine, je ferai une demande pour l'adoption, pour faciliter notre vie quotidienne. La position de tuteur légal est parfois… un peu compliquée.

Ils arrivent devant la porte automatique qui s'ouvre devant eux. Mû en passe le seuil mais Angelo s'arrête.

- Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé, de lui ? Et de ton frère ?

- Parce que le sujet… ne s'est pas présenté, répond le plus naturellement le médecin.

- Mais bien sûr… C'est peut-être moi qui aurais dû te demander si t'avais un gamin ? grogne Angelo.

- Dois-je te faire remarquer que tu n'as guère été loquace au sujet de ta vie privée, toi non plus ? réplique Mû, piqué au vif.

- T'es pas au courant que je sors avec Mika, peut-être ? gronde l'ancien policier.

- Parce que je vous ai vus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je t'ai vu l'embrasser… ! Mais reconnais que tu ne parles jamais de lui. Mis à part pour me dire que tu n'es pas amoureux.

- Ce qui se passe entre Mika et moi ne te concerne pas.

- Pas plus que ne te concerne ma relation avec Kiki.

Ils s'affrontent du regard quelques instants, chacun refusant de reconnaître qu'il est le seul en tort dans cette affaire de dissimulation.

- Entre nous… y a rien d'autre que des cafés et quelques discussions de comptoir, lâche Angelo sans quitter Mû des yeux.

- J'ai… mal entendu ?

- T'as parfaitement compris, au contraire. Je vois pas pourquoi ça t'embête qu'on arrête de se voir. Tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un de plus intéressant que moi pour papoter.

- Mais… ?

- Je te dis pas adieu, parce qu'on se recroisera probablement à cause de Saga… Au revoir, Mû.

- Angelo ! s'offusque l'interne en voyant le garde-du-corps faire demi-tour et s'enfuir, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, en direction de l'ascenseur. Angelo, attends !

Il est hors de question qu'il lui court encore après… Mais il espère tout de même le voir se figer, arrêter de fuir, de le fuir. Malheureusement, contrairement à leur dernière discussion, l'ancien policier continue son chemin. Mû a un enfant. Ce n'est pas que l'interne le lui ait caché qui lui pose problème, non. Parce qu'il a raison. Lui non plus n'a pas parlé de sa famille. De ce point de vue là, ils sont quittes. Non, le vrai problème… c'est qu'un mec qui lui plait et un gosse, ça ferait deux raisons pour virer parano. Pour ainsi dire deux de trop pour qu'une relation entre eux soit possible à l'heure actuelle. Et tant pis s'il passe pour un salaud. Il préfère ça à être traité de psychopathe.


	42. Dimanche 11 Juin

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Milo semble très tenté par la proposition de Io. Kanon envisage une reconversion professionnelle. Les Judge se mettent en ordre de bataille malgré quelques tensions entre les trois frères. Et Angelo et Mû ont une altercation._

_NdA__ : Merci toutes et tous pour votre soutien, et votre intérêt. Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir pu publier ce chapitre dimanche dernier._

_Tàri :__ Contente que le Scylla te plaise. Non pas vraiment de modèle pour cette idée, ou plutôt une multitude (des bars, des boites, des bars boites, boites salle de concerts, des bars salle de concerts… ) et un croisement que j'aime bien, notamment pour la liberté qu'il (me) donne. Ce concept va bien avec Milo en plus je trouve. Je suis ravie aussi, que l'évolution professionnelle de Kanon et Milo te semble « logique ». Gabriel risque de souffrir oui, c'est une évidence… Quand Minos et Eaque… :p Mû est bien à plaindre oui. Mais comme le montre aussi la dernière scène, il ne veut pas non plus passer son temps à courir après Angelo. Il y a eu le rattrapage, il y a qq chapitre. Là, il le course à nouveau jusqu'à l'ascenseur… (bon oki, il ne court pas vraiment… mais l'idée est tout de même là :p)._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – XVIe Arrondissement

Dans la vaste salle à manger, ouverte sur l'immense salon de son appartement, Thétis est, comme souvent, la seule femme à table. Elle a toujours évolué dans un univers masculin, entourée d'hommes, que ceux-ci cherchent à la séduire – sans succès, la plupart du temps – ou qu'il s'agisse d'amis de son frère, préférant leur compagnie à celle des filles de son âge. Du reste, celles-ci ne recherchaient pas exactement sa présence. Bien sûr certaines ont tenté de devenir ses amies… mais cela n'est jamais allé plus loin qu'une camaraderie de façade, le manque de goût de Thétis y étant pour beaucoup. Elle n'a jamais su ou voulu créer un lien de complicité particulier avec quelques unes. Peut-être pour se protéger, pour ne pas donner à d'autres des moyens de faire pression sur elle. La force et l'indépendance… et pour moteur son ambition.

Elle regarde les hommes qui l'entourent. Minos, évidemment, à côté d'elle. Il porte un costume noir… et chemise accordée à la robe parme de sa fiancée. Elle a apprécié cet effort qu'il a consenti pour elle. Mais elle doit reconnaître qu'elle le trouve plus encore à son avantage lorsqu'il est entièrement vêtu de couleurs sombres. Est-ce une question d'habitude ? Ou bien est-ce parce qu'il les porte comme elle se pare de nuances vives : parce que ce sont ces tenues qui mettent le plus en avant leur détermination ? Elle sourit. Ils se comprennent, tous les deux. Profondément. Il s'agit là du ciment de leur amour et de leur relation. Ils n'ont besoin ni l'un, ni l'autre, de débordements affectifs ni de grandes déclarations. Seuls comptent les faits. Et les faits sont parlent d'eux-mêmes : ils sont fiancés, ils vivent ensemble, ils vont se marier… et avoir des enfants. Sa grossesse contrarie Minos, elle le sait… Elle aussi, du reste, aurait préféré que cela n'arrive que plus tard. Dans quelques années… Certainement pas maintenant, en tout cas. Certainement pas au moment où ils ont, tous, d'autres sujets de préoccupation. Entre le transfert du siège, le suivi des travaux et la préparation du mariage, elle a bien mieux à faire que de courir les médecins, gérer ses nausées et voir avec son couturier s'il sera possible de modifier sa robe de mariée en fonction de son état ou s'il serait plus judicieux de lui en trouver une nouvelle. Oui, vraiment, elle n'est pas spécialement réjouie, elle non plus, par cette nouvelle. Ou plutôt par ce timing. Et elle comprend l'énervement de son fiancé. Sa contrariété. En d'autres circonstances, ils pourraient prendre le temps de savourer, ensemble, ce moment si important… Mais comme ils n'envisagent pas une seule seconde, ni l'un, ni l'autre, d'interrompre sa grossesse pour une simple commodité d'emploi du temps…

De l'autre côté, Julian, tout de blanc vêtu. Ses seules concessions ont été sa ceinture et ses chaussures. Turquoises. Son frère ne changera décidément jamais… Il discute avec l'homme assis à droite de Minos. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Thétis rencontre Ignacio Oliveira. Quel homme extravagant… Elle n'a jamais vu la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux et n'est pas certaine de connaître davantage celle de ses yeux. Elle doute même que son frère saurait répondre à ces questions sommes toutes banales. Mais le fait est que Julian a toute confiance en lui, au point de lui avoir confié la gestion de la majeure partie de sa fortune personnelle afin de lancer ces projets de discothèques. Et lorsqu'elles seront pérennisées et qu'elles auront atteint une renommée suffisamment importante, le groupe Solo se servira de leur réputation. Notamment pour un projet de chaîne musicale sur le réseau satellite du groupe, qui marquera la première étape dans le désir de l'héritier Solo d'avoir la main sur une partie des contenus diffusés par l'entreprise de télécommunication, comme il l'a expliqué à son futur beau-frère au cours du repas. L'arrêt d'une date pour le mariage, les derniers événements autour de Saga qui ont détaché Julian de son… ancien ami et la nécessité de coordonner leurs actions un minimum ont sensiblement rapproché les deux hommes. Et Thétis ne peut que s'en réjouir.

Elle arrive sur Sorrente. La Main de son frère. Depuis quatre ans maintenant. Depuis qu'il est entré au service de son patron, il lui a beaucoup apporté à son patron. Comme si sa présence le rassurait. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a jamais ressenti le besoin de le tester, tant sa fidélité semble évidente. Il est peut-être le seul auquel Julian n'a pas tendu de piège pour s'assurer de sa loyauté et de ses compétences. S'il l'avait éprouvé comme tous les autres, Thétis l'aurait su. Son frère lui fait toujours un compte-rendu des épreuves, quel qu'en soit le résultat. Elle se souvient des colères qu'il piquait lorsqu'un… candidat échouait, Julian ne testant que ceux qu'il estime pouvoir mériter sa confiance. Il gère mieux ces déceptions désormais. Et c'est doute grave à ce jeune homme au visage aux traits enfantins et à l'air grave qu'il le doit. Sorrente relève les yeux vers elle un instant, avant de s'écarter légèrement pour permettre à Jabu de lui servir son café.

– Kanon Gemini en serveur de boite de nuit technoïde..., fait Julian, une fois que le domestique s'est retiré. Quel dommage qu'il ne veuille pas travailler pour moi.

– Tu me laisserais travailler pour Saga ? rétorque sa sœur.

– Bien sûr que non. Mais j'aurais adoré voir le jumeau de Saga me servir un verre. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait eu une saveur spéciale.

Et cette saveur, il l'aurait appréciée à sa juste valeur, il en est persuadé.

– Cela peut encore se faire, si tu es libre ce soir, fait remarquer Io.

– Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, regrette le jeune homme après avoir échangé un regard avec Sorrente. Dès que j'aurais signé les contrats, nous rentrerons à Deauville. Mais je me demande dans quelle mesure nous pourrions nous servir de cette information… Le milieu de la nuit est propice aux écarts de conduite.

– Nous ne devrions pas nous préoccuper de Kanon pour le moment, fait Minos d'une voix ferme.

– Tu ne veux toujours pas toucher à la famille à cause de quelques mots écrits il y a une éternité ? s'amuse son futur beau-frère.

L'héritier Judge lui lance un regard sans équivoque : la devise de sa famille n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie.

– Cela n'a rien à voir. À l'heure actuelle, Kanon n'est pas une bonne cible. Nous risquerions de faire plus de mal que de bien en nous attaquant à lui. Un jumeau au destin tragique, retrouvé après vingt cinq ans, et qui découvre que la seule famille qu'il lui reste est son frère gravement malade… La plupart des délits et crimes qu'il pourrait avoir commis trouveraient excuses et pardon pour la seule grâce de son image de miraculé. Je ne souhaite pas voir les Gemini inspirer davantage de sympathie, ou de compassion. Ni nous voir accuser de diffamation ou de calomnie.

– Il existe des moyens pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à nous, rétorque Julian.

– Et nous les utiliserons lorsque nous serons plus sûrs des dégâts que pourraient provoquer d'éventuelles révélations déshonorantes… Ce n'est pas un jeu de pile ou face.

– D'autant que l'Oblivion jouit d'une excellente réputation et doit être un des endroits les plus sûrs de Paris, complète Io. Personne ne s'y bat jamais, la drogue en est totalement absente… et pourtant, elle ne désemplit pas. C'est une des fiertés de tout le personnel. Si vous souhaitez ternir sa réputation, vous devrez remonter bien plus avant que son travail dans cette discothèque.

– Tu le crois vraiment honnête ? demande calmement Sorrente.

– Sincèrement ? Je ne serai pas étonné qu'il ait un passé des plus troubles. Il est trop… au fait des techniques de manipulation pour ne pas les avoir lui-même utilisées, explique le gérant du Seven Seas en se souvenant de l'échange qu'il y avait eu avec Kanon et Milo. Je peux me tromper bien sûr, mais le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, il ressemble davantage à un ancien voyou se servant de son expérience pour une cause que l'on peut trouver juste, plutôt qu'à un criminel qui se cache derrière le paravent de la légalité…

– Je vois…, soupire l'héritier des Solos. Nous risquerions d'en faire non seulement un miraculé mais un ancien pêcheur repenti… à moins de détruire la bonne réputation de l'Oblivion, sur laquelle nous comptons.

– Et de nous attirer les foudres de Milo Antarès, sur lequel je compte au moins tout autant. Ce serait extrêmement contre-productif.

– Ce DJ est-il à ce point nécessaire à la réussite du Scylla ?

– Sincèrement, je le crois. Il me semble encore plus capable que Krishna de donner… une âme à un lieu. C'est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin pour ce projet.

– Très bien, conclut finalement Julian. Nous épargnerons donc Kanon Gemini pour quelques temps. Mais j'aimerais tout de même bien en savoir davantage sur lui…

– Nous avons déjà quelqu'un qui enquête à ce sujet, rétorque Minos.

– Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?

– Lorsqu'il m'aurait fait son rapport. N'avons-nous pas partagé nos informations dès lors que nous avons su pour l'existence de Kanon ?

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Le cri de Milo retentit dans l'appartement. Un cri de douleur. Suivi par des jurons. Confortablement installé dans le fauteuil blanc à côté de la baie vitrée, Kanon est prêt à parier que son meilleur ami vient de s'exploser le petit orteil contre un meuble quelconque. Il relève les yeux vers Gabriel qui est, lui, assis dans le canapé et épluche quelques dossiers. Tant que le DJ n'est pas levé, le bras droit de Saga travaille en bas, de manière à pouvoir renseigner Kanon plus efficacement, lorsque celui-ci ne comprend pas certains documents à propos de Sanctuary. Par contre, à partir du moment où Milo est officiellement réveillé – après son premier café donc –, il monte au premier. Pas qu'il souhaite l'éviter, non… Enfin ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne. Il se contente de les laisser en paix et de reprendre sa routine. C'est à peine s'il se plaint du boucan qu'ils peuvent faire, parfois.

Kanon l'observe. Il est prêt à parier que le jeune homme n'a même pas frémi lorsque Milo a poussé son hurlement, même s'il ne peut pas confirmer cette impression. Un jour, peut-être, arriveront-ils à le surprendre. Il repense à leur première rencontre. Gabriel a été surpris ce jour-là forcément. Pendant quelques secondes, lorsqu'ils se sont vus, le meilleur ami de son frère a eu une réaction, il est resté interdit mais il a retrouvé son calme presque instantanément… et il s'est excusé d'avoir été troublé. Comme s'il estimait devoir être capable de tout gérer, de tout prévoir et qu'il demandait pardon de n'avoir pas été préparé à l'imprévisible. A moins que cela n'ait été qu'une formule de politesse. Très possible, en effet. Kanon se demande où Gabriel a pu apprendre à se comporter ainsi. Il n'imagine guère que les orphelinats soient des endroits où l'on enseigne les usages et les formules qui ont cours entre gens de la bonne société. Encore un des mystères qui entourent leur hôte. Un des mystères qu'il ne cherchera pas à résoudre. Parce que Milo est déjà sur le coup. Et puis parce que… Le passé ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Le sien, il le connait, inutile de s'appesantir dessus. Celui des autres… Il doit se rendre à l'évidence. Il est égocentrique. Pas égoïste, ou du moins, il ne le croit pas. Mais centré sur lui, oui. Sur son avenir et son présent. Il s'intéresse à Milo et à Saga, évidemment. Son meilleur ami et son frère. Il s'intéressait à Rhadamanthe, parce qu'il croyait être amoureux… Et en même temps… comment peut-il dire qu'il s'est intéressé au benjamin des Judge ? Il ne sait pratiquement rien de lui. Juste qu'il aimait le scotch, a fait de l'équitation… et qu'Eaque n'allait pas très bien à une certaine époque… qu'il a eu besoin du soutien de son petit-frère. Si seulement il pouvait savoir pourquoi, peut-être qu'ils pourraient utiliser cette information dans la bataille qui s'annonce…

– Gabriel ?

– Oui ?

– Je me demandais… Tu connais bien Eaque Judge ?

– Je n'ai aucune affinité particulière avec lui, si c'est le sens de ta question.

– Donc tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait le…

Il marque une pause. Le quoi ? Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir des termes que Rhadamanthe a employés. Peut-être que si il expliquait tout… Mais l'arrivée impromptue de Milo dans le salon le coupe dans son élan, Milo qui s'excuse pour les insultes, s'étonne un peu de voir encore Gabriel là à cette heure et va vers son ordinateur, histoire qu'il puisse prendre son petit déjeuner en musique – _Endless_ _Season_ de Ken Ishii, en ce début d'après-midi. Kanon se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose qu'il ait été interrompu par son meilleur ami. Après tout, pour le moment, Rhadamanthe a tenu sa langue concernant… lui et Ayoros. Si lui-même menait une enquête concernant les problèmes d'Eaque et découvrait de quoi ils retournent, soit cela ne servirait à rien, auquel cas il aurait perdu son temps… soit le secret serait exploitable et dans ce cas, il serait sans doute exploité. Et ce serait donner une raison au blond de révéler ce que lui sait… Et si c'était pour cette raison que Rhadamanthe se tait ? Parce qu'il a peur que Kanon ne révèle ce qu'il… ne sait pas. L'équilibre de la terreur. Le concept de la guerre froide et de la dissuasion nucléaire expliqué aux nuls, en quelque sorte… Mais si cette hypothèse est la bonne, est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus prudent qu'il découvre ce que voulait lui cacher le benjamin des Judge afin de parer à toute éventualité ? Excellente question. Qu'ont dû se poser des dizaines de conseillers stratégiques du KGB et de la CIA… Mentalement, il voit des bureaux circulaires ou des dizaines de bonhommes en costumes parlent gravement. Ils ont des têtes bizarres… des têtes de neurones… si tant est que ça ait une tête, un neurone, évidemment. Une petite tête grise. Avec des tentacules à la place des cheveux. Des petites. Et des yeux. Mais quelle taille pour les yeux, hein ? Petits et perçants ? Ou grands et noirs ? Il hésite… grands et noirs, ça fait un peu trop extraterrestre pour des neurones.

– Allô Kanon, ici la Terre… Nous recevez-vous ? Allô Kanon…

Il relève les yeux vers Milo qui se sert de ses mains comme d'une sorte de micro, et qui s'est fait une voix de haut-parleur d'un autre âge.

– Tu me parlais ?

– Je vois pas ce qui peut te donner cette impression… Tu veux du café ?

– Oui, merci.

– Et toi, Gab ? demande le DJ en se rendant à la cuisine. Un thé ?

– Oui, s'il-te-plait. Quelle était ta question au sujet d'Eaque ? demande le jeune homme à Kanon.

– Rien. Rien d'important. Je me demandais juste si tu ne le surestimes pas un peu trop. Tu donnes l'impression de considérer qu'il va toujours tout prévoir.

– Il serait encore plus dangereux de le sous-estimer, rétorque Gabriel, imperturbable.

– Ça, je veux bien. Mais de là à prévoir des parades à ces probables ripostes qui tenteront de contrecarrer la défense qu'on va mettre en place contre leurs attaques potentielles… Et quand tu auras fini, je suis sûr que tu va te lancer dans le niveau d'après encore. Je suis d'accord qu'il faut se préparer pour être en mesure de faire face à toute éventualité mais… tu ne pourras jamais tout prévoir.

Il fixe un moment Kanon. Il y a quelque chose de Saga dans ses yeux, dans son air déterminé. Un Saga que Gabriel n'a plus vu depuis longtemps. Le second Gemini est quelqu'un d'intelligent. De très intelligent, il n'en doute pas. Il pose calmement le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains sur la table basse devant lui.

– Eaque Judge est quelqu'un… de très particulier, commence-t-il. Son histoire, son adoption suivie de son quasi exil, ont fait de lui une personne à part dans ce monde, peut-être plus encore que moi. Il a toujours eu une réputation de brillant excentrique dépravé… et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quelle caractéristique est prédominante chez lui. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, nous nous sommes rendus à une conférence, avec ton frère, durant laquelle il devait lui aussi intervenir… Il est arrivé sur scène dans une de ses tenues habituelles, avec une bouteille de champagne et une flûte dans une main, une assiette pleine de fraises dans l'autre. L'assemblée a été choquée, évidemment, mais il a si rapidement pris la parole qu'il n'a laissé le temps à personne de quitter la salle. Sa présentation a été plutôt courte, centrée autour de quelques récentes études de stratégie et marketing. Il a expliqué les modèles, montré quelques situations dans lesquelles ils trouvaient toute leur force et leur signification, et d'autres où ils semblaient peu adaptés… Et durant le débat qui a suivi… il a fait rire plusieurs fois son auditoire. Tout le monde a finalement reconnu son talent. En sortant les commentaires étaient élogieux sur le fond et… amusés et indulgents sur la forme. Beaucoup voit en lui une sorte de frondeur génial qu'ils auraient aimé être. Mais je ne suis pas certain que plus de dix pourcent de l'assistance ait vraiment compris son discours, ce jour-là.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Gabriel relève ses yeux glacés vers le regard per de Kanon.

– S'ils avaient compris, ils n'auraient pas ri, explique-t-il gravement. Je ne suis pas particulièrement porté sur l'humour, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ses déclarations, pour quelqu'un qui va au fond des choses. Beaucoup le prennent pour un joueur… Je crois qu'ils se trompent. Enfin… Il est joueur, c'est indéniable, mais un joueur qui pourrait se révéler infiniment plus dangereux qu'il n'y parait.

– Comment ça ?

– Je pense que, d'une certaine façon, nous sommes en guerre mais une guerre… propre, régie par des conventions tacites, par des règles et des lois et nous sommes tous conscients qu'il y a des conséquences parfaitement réelles aux coups que nous déclenchons. Si je ne comprends ni n'approuve comportement de Julian, je sais qu'il les suit, lui aussi, en les tournant à sa façon, certes, mais sans se départir de leur esprit, et je connais son but : faire prospérer le Groupe Solo et apporter à son nom et à sa famille la renommée qu'il estime qu'ils méritent.

– Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? Pour leur renommée…

– A côté de celui des Judge, il n'est pas beaucoup de noms qui fassent le poids. Gemini est de ceux-là. Non pas que ta famille est autant d'influence que la leur, mais ton père hier, et Saga, aujourd'hui, ont prouvé qu'il était possible de faire trembler le géant. Avant Sanctuary, il y avait l'Empire et les autres. Maintenant, ce n'est plus tout à fait vrai. Je crois que Julian aurait aimé que ce rôle revienne à ses parents et lui. Mais pour en revenir à Eaque, j'ai parfois l'impression… qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il ne décide de ne plus se préoccuper des règles établies et de définir les siennes, s'il lui en prenait la fantaisie ou s'il se décidait à devenir vraiment sérieux.

C'est une crainte profondément ancrée chez Gabriel, oui. Qui s'est révélée infondée jusqu'à présent. Pour combien de temps encore ? Voilà une question dont il aimerait connaître la réponse mais qui se dérobe sans cesse. C'est peut-être le plus déstabilisant, d'ailleurs, car il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui peut retenir le cadet des Judge. Certainement pas une quelconque loyauté envers ses parents adoptifs, en tout cas.

– C'est un peu comme dans un conflit militaire, si je comprends bien, fait Kanon après quelques instants de réflexions. Tant qu'on respecte les conventions internationales, ça reste à peu près correct et prévisible. Mais tu crois qu'Eaque serait du genre à pouvoir se servir de kamikazes ou de mines anti-personnelles et à s'attaquer directement aux civils.

– Quelque chose comme ça, en effet. Ce n'est qu'une impression qu'il me donne. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi elle est due. Je me défie de lui, en tout cas. Quand ton frère ne sera plus capable de gérer Sanctuary, je crains que tout mon temps ne soit occupé uniquement à déjouer ses stratégies. Toute la semaine prochaine, je vais m'occuper de préparer Ayoros et Shaka à la gestion quotidienne de l'entreprise, pour avoir les mains libres au maximum, lorsqu'il me faudra agir. Et chaque tactique ou parade que je prévois maintenant, chaque manœuvre que j'étudie me permettra de gagner du temps et d'être plus réactif le moment venu.

– Tu me fais l'effet des hommes au gouffre de Helm, qui doivent tenir jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe…

– Il y a un peu de ça. J'ai lu le Seigneur des Anneaux, Kanon, ajoute-t-il à l'air un peu surpris de son interlocuteur. Et j'ai vu les films aussi. Mais je ne suis pas certain que Saga apprécierait d'être associé à Gandalf le blanc.

– Pourquoi ? Il est super Gandalf, rétorque Milo en apportant les boissons chaudes. _Vous ne passerez pas !_ _You shall not pass !_ Y a quand même pire que d'être comparé au type qui a massacré un balrog.

– Certes, mais il finit célibataire, il me semble, non ?

Le DJ explose de rire.

– C'est vrai… ! C'est une affaire qui roule, lui et Ayo, alors ?

– Plus ou moins, murmure Gabriel en récupérant sa tasse de thé.

Il la porte à ses lèvres et hume la fumée qui s'en échappe. Il souffle doucement et prend une minuscule première gorgée. Il ferme les yeux. Du thé au jasmin. Le thé qu'il boit en journée. C'est Shaka qui le lui fournit.

– Ayo a décidé qu'il était urgent d'attendre, de toute façon, lâche Kanon. Il ne veut rien tenter avant la greffe, histoire de ne pas faire resurgir les peurs de mon cher frangin.

– C'est pas forcément un mauvais choix, confirme le DJ en lui tendant sa tasse et en s'installant à son tour sur le canapé, à côté de Gabriel, vers qui il se retourne. Ah oui ! Tiens, au fait, Gab ! Faut qu'on cause !

Le dit Gab écarte légèrement son thé et hausse un sourcil.

– Et de quoi devrions-nous parler ?

Petite moue de la part de Milo qui commence à jouer avec sa bouche comme un enfant pris en faute, ou qui ne saurait pas exactement comment attaquer ses parents pour qu'ils l'autorisent à faire quelque chose à haut potentiel de bêtises, voire de catastrophes. Est-ce que cet air est une façon pour Milo de préparer le terrain ? Est-il conscient de ses mimiques, en cet instant – auquel cas il pourrait effectivement s'agir d'un moyen de mettre Gabriel en condition, en lui faisant craindre le pire et en arrivant avec une demande somme toute raisonnable – ? Ou bien est-ce totalement involontaire de sa part ?

– Nous sommes amis, toi et moi…

Le DJ marque une pause et ses yeux méditerranéens semblent chercher une confirmation dans leurs homologues arctiques.

– Apparemment…, murmure Gabriel pour qui ce prologue n'augure rien de bon.

– Les amis, ça se rend des services. Quand l'un a un problème, il peut compter sur les autres…

– En effet…, confirme le jeune homme de plus en plus suspicieux intérieurement.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Kanon. Dont le regard pétille d'une lueur malicieuse. Le jumeau de Saga sait ce dont il est question, c'est une évidence. Il reporte son attention sur Milo qui a l'air bien plus rassuré qu'il ne l'était précédemment.

– Je suis content qu'on voie les choses de la même façon, fait-il d'un air réjoui.

Une lueur passe dans les aigues-marines glacées.

– Milo, je te préviens, si c'est à propos…

– Non ! Non… rien à voir avec ce que j'ai oublié ! réplique aussitôt le DJ. Donc techniquement, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu allais parler, si on y réfléchit…

Les yeux de Gabriel s'assombrissent encore davantage. Cet épisode n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie. Mais pour le moment, le DJ a tenu sa promesse et n'en a plus reparlé – même si, évidemment, Kanon doit être au courant. Il a parfois quelques attitudes qui peuvent laisser supposer qu'il attend une réaction de la part de Gabriel, mais rien de trop… visible et envahissant pour que son hôte puisse s'en offusquer. Tous ceux qui sont au courant ont essayé, à un moment ou à un autre, de manière plus ou moins longue, de comprendre ce qu'il expérimente chaque jour. Il ne leur en veut pas. Il n'aime pas être un sujet d'expérience, mais il ne peut pas non plus leur demander de ne pas être un minimum curieux à son encontre. Et celui qui s'est montré le plus persévérant… n'est autre que Saga. Même si, comme tous les autres, il n'est jamais parvenu à comprendre.

– Non mais sérieusement… ça n'a rien à voir, lui assure Milo, avec tant de sincérité dans les yeux que Gabriel est bien en peine de savoir s'il ment ou non. C'est moi qui aie un souci. Et j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service… enfin… Le truc, tu vois, c'est qu'on est sensé récupéré notre appart' bientôt…

– Il me semble que c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

– Oui, sur le principe, je suis complètement d'accord avec ça. Mais ce soir, c'est la dernière de l'Oblivion, et la semaine prochaine, Kanon entre à l'hosto pour super longtemps… Du coup, moi, si je retourne là-bas, je vais me retrouver tout seul… Et franchement, ça m'emballe pas. Alors je me disais que peut-être… Tu crois que… je pourrais rester ici plutôt que de repartir chez moi ? Juste le temps que Kanon ressorte de l'hôpital… La journée, je ferai les courses et tout, et j'irai voir Kanon… et le soir, bah… tu seras là… Je t'empêcherai pas de travailler, si tu dois bosser, je te jure. Et puis pour la musique, on s'arrangera. Je jouerai pas le soir tard. Je pourrai même aller me coucher en même temps que toi, en fait.

– Tu préfères changer ton rythme de vie plutôt que de rentrer chez toi ?

– J'aime pas être seul. Vraiment pas…

– Et si je dis non ?

– Bah, je tâcherai de me débrouiller autrement…, répond le DJ dans une petite moue. Misty voudra peut-être bien venir passer quelques jours, y a peut-être moyen que Shun vienne squatter un peu, après les épreuves du bac… ou Geist. Ou alors je pourrais toujours sortir pour rencontrer des gens… Mais ce serait plus simple que je reste ici, je crois… Et puis pourquoi tu dirais non ?

– Parce que je pourrais avoir hâte de retrouver le calme et la tranquillité qui régnaient dans mon appartement avant que vous ne vous y installiez ?

– Ça t'embête de nous avoir ici ?

Gabriel réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Le fait est que Kanon et Milo ne le dérangent pas tant que ça. Ils sont parfaitement indépendants de lui, tout en ayant parfois de petites attentions pour montrer qu'ils lui sont reconnaissants de les héberger gracieusement. Ils ne vont certainement pas lui manquer lorsqu'ils s'en iront, mais le fait est qu'il ne se sentira pas particulièrement soulagé. Ce n'est pas le sentiment qu'il a. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne se sent pas oppressé par la présence des deux hommes.

– Non, je reconnais que non. Mais…

Mais le fait est que la fermeture de l'Oblivion va changer la donne. Le soir, le DJ sera là et malgré sa promesse, ou plutôt ses promesses...

– Gabriel…, intervient Kanon. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas vraiment mais…

– Mais ? demande l'hôte en levant les yeux au ciel, en s'attendant à une attaque en règle.

– Eh bien… Milo s'inquiète pour moi, et toi, je suis sûr que tu t'inquiètes pour Saga. Du coup, je m'inquiète pour Milo et Saga s'inquiète pour toi. Je suis sûr que ça nous rassurerait de savoir que vous n'êtes pas tout seul, chacun dans votre coin, et que vous pouvez vous appuyer l'un sur l'autre en cas de… problème.

Il avait donc raison. L'argument de Kanon, en soit parfaitement recevable, est des plus étudiés. Il sait que si Gabriel les a accueillis ici, c'est pour soulager l'esprit de Saga et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour rassurer son meilleur ami. C'est petit, c'est bas et mesquin. Et terriblement efficace, même lorsque vous y êtes préparé. Il faut qu'il reprenne la main.

– Milo ?

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas être seul ?

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

La question a été spontanée. Elle n'est pas particulièrement agressive, juste évidemment sincère. Comme beaucoup des attitudes du DJ.

– Parce que c'est ce qui te pousse à me demander de t'accorder l'hospitalité un peu plus longtemps que prévu initialement.

– Ça changera quoi pour toi de le savoir ? rétorque Milo, davantage sur la défensive. Si c'est parce que j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux toujours parler à quelqu'un, tu voudras bien me garder, mais si c'est parce que j'ai peur que des extraterrestres me kidnappent ce qu'ils peuvent pas faire dès qu'il y a du monde autour de moi, vu qu'ils veulent garder leur existence secrète au reste du monde, tu me jetteras dehors ?

– Tu as peur que des extraterrestres te kidnappent ?

– Peut-être… mais ça changerait quoi ? Si tu es mon ami, tu m'aides, c'est tout. T'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide.

– Je ne fais qu'essayer de comprendre ton problème de manière à trouver la meilleure solution qui n'est pas nécessairement celle que tu as envisagée.

Les deux hommes s'affrontent, sous les yeux de Kanon. Ces deux là sont amis, cela ne fait aucun doute pour lui. Et cela ne l'étonne qu'à moitié de voir son ange-gardien rendre les armes.

– La solitude, c'est comme le silence… c'est la mort, lâche le DJ en buvant une gorgée de café.

Il marque une pause pour savourer le goût sucré du breuvage. Il semble parfaitement calme. Détaché. Il ferme les yeux et soupire, avant de se laisser aller en arrière. Il écoute la musique, lancinante et répétitive.

– Les seuls moments où j'ai vécu seul, poursuit-il, c'est quand ma mère allait chercher ses doses. Elle allait se fournir je sais pas où, la journée, pendant que j'allais en cours… J'ai séché des fois, pour essayer de la suivre mais… C'est comme si elle savait toujours quand j'étais dans le coin. Elle sortait pas quand je la surveillais. Mais je pouvais pas sécher tout le temps. Moi, j'aurais bien voulu, mais ils ont menacé d'appeler l'assistante sociale et de m'enlever à ma mère. Alors j'allais en cours. Et elle en profitait pour se barrer et… enfin, elle revenait pas toujours tout de suite et je restais seul… Et puis, finalement, elle est pas revenue… et… c'est moi qui suis allé la retrouver, après que les flics aient débarqué à l'appart'. Y a vraiment pas beaucoup de bruit dans une morgue...

– Milo…

Il rouvre les yeux et sourit à Kanon, qui a l'air bouleversé par ce récit et profondément navré pour son meilleur ami. Gabriel réalise que c'est peut-être la première fois qu'il entend cette histoire. Il lui a dit ne pratiquement rien connaître du passé de Milo.

– T'inquiète pas, fait le DJ. C'est pas si grave. Je veux dire, je pète pas des câbles complets quand je suis seul chez moi. C'est juste que j'aime pas ça. Alors, je peux rester ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Gabriel.

– Je vais y réfléchir.

– Allez… s'il-te-plait…

– J'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir, Milo. Quand êtes-vous sensé récupérer votre appartement ?

– Dans quinze jours, ment le DJ le plus naturellement du monde.

Le fait est que s'ils le voulaient, ils pourraient emménager demain. Le fait est qu'ils ne veulent pas. Enfin, que Milo ne veut pas.

– Ce qui nous amène à après la greffe, constate Gabriel. Nous verrons à ce moment-là, en fonction de la situation et de notre cohabitation.

– Oui, enfin, on a un peu tout le salon et la cuisine à refaire avant de pouvoir emménager, objecte Milo en espérant gagner quelques jours de plus.

– Et bien voilà qui devrait vous occuper dans les deux semaines venir, lui réplique Gabriel en rassemblant ses dossiers, afin de gagner son bureau sur la mezzanine. C'était bien ce qui était prévu dans l'éventualité que je refuse catégoriquement non ?

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Eaque ne met plus les pieds dans le bureau. Lorsqu'il doit travailler, comme maintenant, il s'installe dans la bibliothèque où il s'est fait aménager un espace de travail, délaissant du même coup le meuble rond et la pièce qu'il partageait avec ses deux frères et où l'absence de l'aîné est flagrante. Dans les premiers temps, c'était ce vide qui posait problème au brun. Ces espoirs inconscients, ces certitudes forgées par des mois passés l'un avec l'autre, comme celle de voir ce si beau visage un peu trop sérieux lorsqu'il relevait le sien, qui se voyaient briser, à chaque fois, par le siège désespérément vacant. C'est fou à quel point on peut prendre de mauvaises habitudes rapidement. De très mauvaises. Lui qui a vécu si longtemps, durant des années, à des milliers de kilomètres de son frère… Quelques semaines ont suffi pour qu'il prenne l'exacte mesure de la présence de Minos. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Jamais il n'a pensé que cette petite phrase, prononcée lors du réveillon, serait à ce point prophétique. S'il était resté à New York, il serait peut-être encore avec Minos. Cette idée le met au supplice. Parce qu'il a encore envie de son ancien amant. De son ancien amour. Il a encore envie de son corps, de ses sourires, de ses soupirs… de ces moments qu'ils partageaient avec Rhadamanthe ou, seuls, tous les deux. Minos. Son Minos. Qui le faisait se sentir exceptionnel. Et au moment où il ferme les yeux… il l'entend. Il l'entend l'appeler, elle. Il réalise l'atroce vérité : il n'a rien d'unique. Pas aux yeux de Minos, en tout cas. Et il ne le supporte pas. Il se savait orgueilleux, mais pas à ce point. Sa seule excuse est d'avoir fait, de son côté, de son frère un être absolument à part dans sa vie. The One, comme on dit dans les chansons. Tous ses autres amants, il ne les a jamais appelés que par leurs prénoms. Jamais il ne leur a dit _je t'aime_. Jamais il ne les a appelés _mon amour_…

Il l'entend, lui, l'appeler comme ça, elle. Et quelques instants plus tard, il voit le ventre rond et les sourires, et un peu plus loin des enfants qui jouent dans le parc du manoir…

La future paternité de son frère lui fait mal. Il se rend compte que… qu'il n'aurait pas supporté une telle annonce s'ils avaient encore été ensemble. Que cela aurait entraîné irrémédiablement leur rupture. Et qu'elle aurait été sans doute des plus violentes. Il pensait être prêt. Il ne l'était pas. Pas le moins du monde. S'il n'avait pas déjà fait une croix consciente et volontaire sur Minos… il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait advenu. Il préfère ne pas y penser. Il ne veut pas imaginer la douleur qu'il aurait éprouvée. Celle qu'il ressent maintenant est suffisamment forte. Parce que même s'il n'imagine pas pouvoir un jour… être à nouveau avec lui, c'est un dernier tour de clé dans la serrure d'une porte fermée. Et dans deux mois, un peu plus, le mariage posera le dernier verrou. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi dur de tirer un trait sur vingt ans de sa vie, sur cette relation qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est. Il savait que cela lui demanderait du temps… mais pas que Minos pourrait le blesser encore aussi durement. Et pas qu'il… pourrait continuer à développer de la rancœur à son égard après leur rupture. Il ne veut pas détester Minos. Ce serait plus facile, pour lui, peut-être… mais tellement plus dur pour Rhadamanthe. Et puis… quelle raison invoquée pour que, en quelques semaines, leur amitié se transforme en haine ? Et l'Empire… Et…

Est-il utopique de croire qu'ils peuvent encore être amis ? Est-ce absurde d'imaginer qu'il peut encore être le frère de Rhadamanthe et Minos ? Est-ce absurde d'imaginer qu'il peut encore… l'aider, le soutenir, le conseiller ? Et pourtant, malgré tout, c'est ce qu'il veut. Il aimerait être capable d'avoir une discussion calme avec son aîné. Il aimerait… lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas donner la priorité à l'Empire. Que son fils ou sa fille ne devra pas souffrir de ses choix. Qu'il ne doit pas faire les mêmes erreurs que son père. Mais il sait qu'il serait incapable de tenir un discours cohérent. Cela risquerait de dégénérer. Ils finiraient par avoir la dispute qu'ils refusent de laisser advenir. Il sait qu'il serait tenté… de faire valoir que si c'est elle qui a été choisie pour compagne à l'héritier Judge, plutôt que de laisser Minos libre de ses sentiments, c'est au vu de l'intérêt stratégique des Solos, bien sûr, mais aussi pour… assurer la descendance. Parce que l'Empire doit avoir un héritier. Que dans le choix de Thétis, il y a aussi celui des enfants. Des enfants innocents qui n'auront pas à payer pour les choix de leurs ancêtres.

Pauvre gosse, quand il y pense… Il ne fait nul doute que Minos souhaitera voir son fils ou sa fille prendre sa suite. Ils devront être vigilants, Rhada et lui. Pour que leur neveu ou leur nièce ne soit pas sacrifié sur l'autel de la Gloire des Judge, qu'il garde sa liberté, qu'il soit maître de ses choix. Il fronce les sourcils. Il a toujours vu Astérion comme un bourreau, le tortionnaire de ses fils… Est-il possible qu'il ait été lui aussi un de ses enfants poussés par leur famille à endosser une responsabilité dont ils ne voulaient pas ? Etait-il, tel Rhadamanthe, un souffre-douleur qui s'est coupé la langue à force de ne pas vouloir contrarier qui que ce soit par ses cris ? Ou ressemblait-il davantage à Minos, un peu trop conscient des causes et des conséquences de ces choix et de ses actes, et devenu par là-même une victime volontaire et des plus coopératrices ? Minos a collaboré, c'est un fait. Et davantage encore. Eaque réalise qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Il ne lui en veut pas, ou plus, de suivre la route que ses parents ont tracée pour lui. Minos l'a faite sienne. C'était probablement le seul moyen pour qu'il accepte la situation, au jour le jour. Même lorsqu'il obéissait à son père, docilement, il devait avoir l'impression de garder la maîtrise de sa vie, puisque le choix de se soumettre était parfaitement sien. Le choix de protéger Rhadamanthe… qu'Eaque comprend, ô combien ! Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que Minos semble si contrarié par l'annonce de cette grossesse. Ce n'est pas exactement un choix. De ce qu'Eaque a compris, ou plutôt de ce que Rhadamanthe a fini par arracher comme bribes d'informations à son grand-frère et lui a rapporté, elle n'était pas prévue. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui est devenu maître du jeu. Et pour peu que la jeune femme lui ait présenté la chose brutalement…

Il devrait appeler Pandore. Elle saura sans doute quoi faire et, le cas échéant, trouver les mots pour parler à Minos et lui faire entendre raison. Lui expliquer qu'il doit se réjouir… Et ce serait un moyen pour lui de ne plus trop s'appesantir sur ce sujet, de pouvoir se concentrer à nouveau sur Sanctuary et la bataille à venir. De se protéger aussi. Il décroche le téléphone. La voix de Rhadamanthe résonne dans le combiné.

– … _accueillir ici. Il y a de la place. Si vous nous prévenez… Eaque ?_

– _Eaque ? _s'étonne celle de Myu. _Quoi Eaque ?_

– _Il vient de décrocher le téléphone, _répond le blond_. Vous n'avez pas entendu ?_

– _Non… C'est vrai, loverboy ? Tu nous espionnes ?_

– Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez encore en train de papoter. Je vous dérange peut-être ?

– _Evidemment que oui_, rétorque le chanteur. _Nous organisons la surprise pour ton anniversaire. Et j'essaie de dévoyer ton petit-frère. Sans grand succès, je dois le reconnaître…_

– Pensez-vous en avoir pour longtemps encore ? Auquel cas, je vais me mettre en quête de mon portable…

– _Nous avions terminé_, réplique Rhadamanthe d'un ton ferme_. Je vous rappellerai un autre jour, Monsieur Schmetterling._

– _Oki doki. Si j'ai du neuf de mon côté, je laisserai un message à Charon. Bye vous deux… prenez soin de vous et faites des folies !_

Et la star raccroche après leur avoir envoyé deux baisers.

– Alors comme ça, Myu cherche à te corrompre ?

– _Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit ça. Qui voulais-tu appeler ?_ demande Rhadamanthe.

– Tantine.

– _Pourquoi ?_

– Pour lui demander d'appeler Minos… J'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

– _Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire..._

– Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait l'aider. Et il faut agir. Il est encore plus insupportable que d'habitude… Il n'a jamais été particulièrement joyeux et ça fait partie de son charme, c'est certain, mais… pas à ce point.

A l'autre bout du téléphone, Rhadamanthe a raccroché. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, il arrive dans la bibliothèque. Eaque lui accorde un soupir crispé.

– J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui, Rhada… Pour moi. J'aimerais qu'il me donne l'impression d'être heureux. Ce serait la meilleure solution. Ce serait… plus simple.

– Plus simple ?

– Tu as renoncé à Kanon lorsque tu l'as vu dans les bras de son frère, non ?

Rhadamanthe se fige. Il vient de comprendre. Eaque a raison. Il serait plus facile pour lui de se reconstruire s'il avait le sentiment que Minos a trouvé une place qui lui convient vraiment, que quelque part… tout est rentré dans l'ordre. La réciproque est peut-être vraie également d'ailleurs. Il faut vraiment qu'ils organisent une belle fête d'anniversaire, durant laquelle le brun pourra s'amuser, pour que Minos pense qu'Eaque va bien. Et à l'avenir, il faudra qu'il… mente un peu à l'un ou à l'autre, lorsqu'ils lui poseront des questions. Ils ont besoin de lui, tous les deux. Il faut qu'il les aide. Il le doit…

– Pandore a beaucoup à faire en ce moment… Mais je peux aller lui parler, moi, si tu veux, propose-t-il au brun.

– Je ne préfèrerais pas…

– Eaque… Je t'ai promis de vous soutenir, je dois pouvoir…

– Rhada, je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de cette histoire.

– Pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois pas capable de lui faire entendre raison ?

– Je crois simplement que Minos n'est pas de la plus charmante des humeurs, que tu as tes propres problèmes… et qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'une discussion entre vous vire à la confrontation, voire à l'affrontement en bonne et due forme. Je ne pense pas que cela soit souhaitable. Ni pour le faire changer d'attitude, ni pour l'ambiance au siège. Et encore moins pour toi.

– Et pour toi ?

– Moi, je ne pourrais pas travailler au milieu d'un champ de mine, avec, d'un côté, Minos qui ronchonne et de l'autre, toi qui boude. Donc je pense que l'option Pandore est la meilleure pour moi également.

– Très bien, fait Rhadamanthe après quelques instants. Tu veux l'appeler maintenant ?

– Ce n'est pas si pressé… Tu voulais quelque chose ?

– Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment…

– Explique-toi au lieu de tourner autour du pot, fait Eaque dans un sourire.

– J'aurais besoin d'un conseil. Au sujet de Kanon, explique le blond en allant se placer à l'une des fenêtres.

– Je t'écoute.

Le benjamin laisse son regard errer sur la terrasse et sur le parc. Il y voit Coré et Cerbère qui jouent ensemble. Et un peu plus loin, sous les arbres, Harmakhis et Sylphide profitent de leur jour de congés et de cette chaude fin d'après-midi ensoleillée. Charon, lui, doit être occupé quelque part dans la maison. Peut-être à réfléchir au dîner de ce soir. Le majordome ne prend de temps pour lui que lorsque les fils de la maison n'y sont pas. A leur grand dam, d'ailleurs.

– Tu as dit que personne n'oserait s'attaquer à lui durant quelques temps, mais… j'ai envie d'aller voir à l'Olympe et de parler à ce directeur.

– Pour lui dire quoi ?

– Qu'il ne doit rien révéler... Mais je crains de ne faire que l'inciter à dévoiler ce qu'il sait en agissant ainsi.

Eaque sourit.

– Tu vas finir par devenir un vrai stratège, Rhada. C'est un risque, en effet.

– Et donc ? Que dois-je faire? Il y a également le reste du personnel de l'Olympe qui peut poser problème. Certains… doivent savoir.

– Probablement, oui. Mais la plupart ne risquera pas sa place pour déclencher un scandale… Leur capacité à taire ce qui se passe au sein de l'hôtel est aussi un critère de sélection, et je suis certain qu'Aiolia fera tout pour que personne ne parle.

– Qui ça ?

– Aiolia. Un des directeurs-adjoints. Pandore l'adore. C'est quelqu'un de très bien d'après elle.

– Pourquoi protégerait-il Kanon ?

– Parce qu'il est le frère d'Ayoros Nikopolidis et qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Tantine a fait le rapprochement quand elle l'a reconnu à l'anniversaire de Saga. Je ne le vois pas mettre en danger la famille qui emploie son frère. Je me demande d'ailleurs dans quelle mesure la promotion d'Ayoros est liée à Kanon.

Le visage de Rhadamanthe se ferme.

– Quoi ?

– Tu te trompes… Il n'y a pas de lien.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

– Cet homme… Il a eu sa promotion avant l'anniversaire de Julian.

– Et alors ?

– Ça ne correspond pas.

– Ça ne correspond pas à quoi ? Je t'en prie, Rhada ! Sois un peu plus clair…

Le blond prend une grande respiration et va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il a donné sa parole à Kanon. Il ne peut rien dévoiler sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient, lui et Ayoros. Mais il ne veut pas mentir à Eaque… il faut qu'il trouve une explication plausible. Son frère lui fera confiance, s'il est cohérent. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il lui semble évident qu'à l'anniversaire de Julian, seuls Ayoros et lui étaient au courant de l'existence de Kanon. Il a vu dans les yeux de sa victime la peur… la peur qu'un jour quelqu'un apprenne qu'il payait un homme ressemblant à son patron pour coucher avec lui et pouvoir l'appeler Saga. C'est une chose que Rhadamanthe n'a jamais compris et qu'il ne comprendra probablement jamais. Un homme tenait Kanon entre ses bras... et préférait s'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre… C'est absurde. Ce n'eut été pour une fois encore… Mais il a eu la confirmation de sa bouche même que ce qu'il a surpris n'était pas un rendez-vous isolé. Il soupire. Ce n'est pas ce qui doit occuper son esprit pour le moment. Pour le moment, il s'agit de… trouver une théorie valable.

– Ils n'ont entrepris la procédure de reconnaissance de Kanon qu'un mois plus tard, finit-il par déclarer. Et le 10 avril, quand j'ai vu Kanon… Je suis allé là où il habitait. Je ne crois pas que Gemini aurait laissé son frère vivre dans un endroit pareil… Et puis, il m'a dit que c'est grâce à quelque chose qui est arrivé à ce moment-là que… qu'il a pu retrouver son frère. C'est pour ça qu'il pense qu'il me doit quelque chose…

– Un jour, il faudra que tu me racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là… et les autres.

– Je ne peux pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il y a… des choses que j'ai promis de ne pas révéler.

– Comme le nom de ta source ?

– Entre autres. Et je t'en prie… ne cherche pas à savoir, ni à deviner.

– Tu m'en voudrais de tenter de reconstituer le puzzle tout seul ?

– Non… Je m'en voudrais de t'avoir donné trop de pièces. Que dois-je faire à ton avis ?

– A propos de l'Olympe ?

– Oui.

– Je ne sais pas. Gigas sait que tu étais en relation avec Kanon… et il sait que je suis au courant pour son petit commerce. Cela peut nous servir. D'autant qu'il aime l'Olympe. Qu'un de ses directeurs soit arrêté pour proxénétisme provoquerait un scandale dont l'hôtel ne se relèverait pas avant longtemps…

– Du chantage ?

– Disons plutôt un échange de bons procédés. J'ai donné à Niobé le nom de quelques uns de mes contacts de la presse à scandale. Et j'imagine que les Gemini ont leurs propres réseaux. Si des informations sur Kanon arrivent sur le marché, je doute qu'elles échappent à cette double surveillance. Et de toute façon, de ce que j'en sais, il n'est pas encore un sujet qui les intéresse vraiment. Ce mélange de transparence et de secret autour de lui et de la maladie de Saga crée un climat vraiment étrange… Et puis les Gemini n'ont jamais passionné les foules. Ils ont fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas. Dans le cas contraire, personne n'aurait oublié l'existence d'un jumeau.

Dans les yeux de Rhadamanthe, Eaque voit clairement qu'il n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'on puisse ne pas être intéressé par Kanon… Il tient toujours autant au cadet des Gemini, c'est une évidence. Et pourtant, il participe activement à leur attaque contre Sanctuary. Savoir dissocier le personnel du professionnel, le public du privé… voilà bien un trait de caractère qui a été poussé au rang d'art de vivre chez les Judge. C'est amusant. Lorsqu'il a dit à Kanon que la bataille à venir n'avait rien de personnel, il lui a effectivement menti. Et en lui mentant, puis en renonçant à lui, il a probablement donné à ce mensonge une part de vérité. Eaque n'en veut plus autant à Kanon, maintenant que son petit-frère va mieux. Il n'a pas oublié. Il n'oubliera jamais. Il ne lui a pas pardonné non plus. Pas vraiment. Il a juste un peu tourné la page, en même temps que Rhadamanthe.

* * *

Paris – Discothèque l'Oblivion

L'Oblivion est bondé. Pour sa dernière soirée, tout le monde est là. Tous les habitués. Tous ceux qui se disaient _ah ! il faudra que j'y aille, au moins une fois, pour voir ce que c'est !_. Et même certains qui sont venus un moment, puis ont arrêtés, parce que partis sous d'autres cieux, ou appelés à changer de rythme de vie… Le seul absent est le propriétaire. Ce qui énerve prodigieusement Milo. Comme l'a tout aussi prodigieusement énervé sa présence, hier soir. De le voir arpenter la pièce, avec ce sourire accroché aux lèvres… répétant à qui veut l'entendre que l'Oblivion était un endroit merveilleux, et que _nous avons fait un travail formidable ici_. Comme l'a dit Kanon, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal qu'il ne soit pas là. Comme ça, ils ne sont pratiquement qu'entre amis et ils pourront… profiter de la soirée, sans se prendre la tête à cause de lui.

Ils ont ouvert tôt ce soir. Très tôt. Ils fermeront tard. Très tard. Milo aurait aimé mixé tout du long mais Kanon lui a gentiment fait remarquer que c'était une idée profondément débile. Parce que tout le monde va avoir envie de lui serrer la main, de lui dire un petit mot, de lui payer un verre… Il faut qu'il mixe évidemment. Et plusieurs fois dans la soirée serait sans doute le mieux. Mais pas tout le temps. Milo a fini par admettre que, oui, ce serait sans doute mieux. Et effectivement, c'est pas plus mal. Parce qu'il ne peut pas faire un pas sans que quelqu'un vienne l'aborder. Les gens ne sont pas agressifs ou trop empressés. Non. Mais bon… Pouvoir échanger un petit mot avec chacun, pour leur faire comprendre que, oui , c'est la fin d'une aventure mais qu'une autre commencera en Septembre. Que Milo sera toujours là et qu'il fera tout pour qu'un peu de l'esprit de l'Oblivion perdure dans le Scylla. Pour les rassurer. Et pour se rassurer lui-même aussi.

– Vous verrez ! On fera un truc bien ! Ce sera sympa ! Comptez sur moi ! Et puis avec le bar, et tout on pourra faire des trucs fun qu'on pouvait pas faire ici, et on sera ouvert plus souvent, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire.

– Tu pourras pas mixer dans les deux…

– Pas en même temps, c'est clair. Mais je sais déjà qui j'ai envie de voir aux platines du bar quand j'y serai pas.

– Tu vas vraiment pouvoir faire ce que tu veux ?

– Bah, pour le moment, j'ai discuté pas mal avec Io. Et on a l'air d'accord sur le projet… Va falloir négocier des trucs, sans doute, mais bon. Vous me connaissez dès qu'il s'agit de musique.

Alors les gens racontent une dernière anecdote, le remercient une dernière fois… le DJ leur répond que c'est pas la peine, mais que s'ils veulent faire un truc pour lui faire plaisir, ils doivent faire la fête ce soir et, s'ils ont temps, passer voir Geist, en backstage. La jeune fille a installé, dans la salle de repos fumeur, un petit coin pour une sorte de livre d'or en vidéo, où les gens peuvent venir laisser un petit témoignage. Ils promettent à Milo qu'ils iront. Et les gens le libèrent… et d'autres arrivent. Et tout recommence le long du chemin qui le mène au balcon.

Dans la salle principale, appuyé sur la balustrade qui entoure le second niveau où sont les tables et les fauteuils, Io admire la scène et le début de la campagne de promotion du Scylla. La plupart des personnes présentes ce soir en feront l'ouverture, c'est certain.

– J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez sous les yeux, et que vous ne trahirez pas Milo.

Il se retourne. Le cadet des Gemini se tient devant lui, une main dans la poche de son jean, un verre dans l'autre, vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel on peut lire _I feel like being home (1)_. Io lui sourit. Un sourire satisfait, amusé… et légèrement condescendant peut-être. Un sourire d'homme d'affaires que Kanon est bien loin d'apprécier.

– Bonsoir Kanon.

– Bonsoir…

Le regard du gérant du Seven Seas repasse sur la foule à ses pieds.

– Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce point de vue… Monsieur Gemini.

– Vous connaissez mon nom ? s'étonne Kanon, légèrement méfiant.

– Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui, en déjeunant avec Julian Solo, lui explique très naturellement Io. Et pour ce qui est de vos inquiétudes… Je tiens à la réussite de cette entreprise, tout autant que vous, Milo, ou mon employeur. Et si j'ai tenu à m'attacher les services de votre ami, ce n'est pas uniquement pour me servir de son nom et de sa réputation. Je ne suis pas un de ses fans… mais il a toute mon admiration. Et je compte sur son talent autant que sur sa vision de ce projet, pour le mener à terme.

– Je jugerai sur pièce, vous m'excuserez.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Mais il faudrait être fou… ou totalement aveugle pour ne pas voir l'engouement, pour ne pas dire l'amour, qu'il sait créer autour de lui.

– Et vous comptez vous servir de ce sentiment…, constate l'ancien serveur.

– Bien sûr. Mais ne vous méprenez pas. Il existe une différence entre utiliser et exploiter. Et le Scylla s'inscrit dans le long terme, ainsi que, je l'espère notre collaboration.

– Je ne travaillerai pas pour vous, vous le savez.

– Bien sûr que non. Mais vous ne serez jamais bien loin, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet… Je tiens beaucoup à Milo et cette boite… Bordel ! gronde-t-il alors que son regard balaye la salle. On continuera plus tard… ou une autre fois.

Kanon plante là le futur patron de son meilleur ami et fend la foule avec autorité. Devant lui, les clubbeurs s'écartent jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme… aux cheveux noirs mêlés de rouge, qui se retourne vers lui et lui accorde un grand sourire, avant de remarquer l'air profondément contrarié de son aîné et d'opter spontanément pour une attitude nettement plus contrite.

– Bordel ! Shun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je suis venu pour la fermeture…

– Je croyais que nous étions tous d'accord sur le fait que tu ne devais pas venir, fait le cadet des Gemini d'une voix dure. Et quand Milo a proposé de te laisser passer toute la soirée d'hier ici, tu as dit que ça te suffirait.

– Mais c'est ce soir la dernière soirée !

– Et demain, tu passes le bac ! gronde Kanon.

– Juste la philo…, proteste faiblement le garçon.

– Tu veux que je me fâche ?

– Non. C'est juste que je voulais vraiment être là…, fait-il en baissant la tête. Je te déçois ?

– Non, soupire Kanon en le prenant dans ses bras. J'étais sûr que tu ne tiendrais pas. Je n'aurais jamais tenu, moi… Mais tu veux le réussir, ton bac, non ?

– Oui, confirme Shun blotti contre lui.

– Alors il faut que tu te couches tôt, sinon tu vas t'endormir sur ta dissert'. Comment ton frère a pu te laisser venir ici ? Parce que j'espère pour toi qu'il est au courant et que tu n'as pas fait le mur…

– Il le sait ! proteste énergiquement l'adolescent en s'écartant vivement. Je te promets… Je lui ai dit que si je ne venais pas, j'allais penser à cette soirée toute la nuit et que je n'arriverais jamais à dormir…

– Et il s'est fait avoir ?

– Il sait que je peux rester réveiller très longtemps. Et que je l'aurais fait. Juste pour lui prouver que j'étais sérieux.

– Tu es un démon, petit ange… Et il est où, d'ailleurs, Ikki ?

– A la maison, il va devoir se lever très tôt demain. Il commence de bonne heure à l'Institut et avec le temps du transport…

– Je vois…

– Je peux rester un peu, alors ? demande l'adolescent avec un air qui se voudrait innocent, mais qui est pratiquement démenti par une lueur mutine dans son regard.

Kanon soupire.

– Milo va bientôt commencer le premier de ses sets. Je t'accorde une demi-heure et je te ramènerai moi-même, en voiture.

– Une demi-heure ? Même en restant une heure, je pourrai être dans mon lit, en train de dormir, bien avant minuit…

– Une demi-heure. À moins que tu ne préfères que je te ramène maintenant ?

– Non, non…

– Et tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne note en philo.

– Tu sais, c'est une matière quand même un peu aléatoire… Mais je ferai de mon mieux, promis. Tu as eu quelle note, toi ?

– Aucune. Je n'ai pas passé le bac. Ma… enfin… je suis monté à Paris l'année de ma terminale. Et en arrivant ici, j'avais d'autres préoccupations que d'aller en classe.

– Tu le passeras, un jour ?

– Peut-être. J'en sais rien.

– C'est dommage…

– Quoi donc ?

– Si tu me l'avais dit avant… on aurait pu le passer ensemble et on aurait révisé tous les deux.

– Même si je ne doute pas que tu sois un très bon professeur, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu le temps de le préparer correctement, cette année.

– Oui… c'est vrai. Pardon.

– C'est rien, le rassure Kanon. Et maintenant, amuse-toi. Il te reste vingt-cinq minutes.

– Eh ! Mais c'est Shun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin? Tu passes pas ton bac demain ?

L'adolescent se retourne vers Shina et Aldé, qui viennent évidemment fêter la fermeture de l'Oblivion.

– Seulement la philo, leur rétorque-t-il. Je ne reste pas longtemps. Mais je voulais être là…

–Et comment va Milo ce soir ? demande la belle Italienne, inquiète pour son meilleur ami.

– Ça va, les rassure Kanon.

– Et il est où d'ailleurs ?

La réponse vient d'elle-même, avec l'extinction des feux et le spot au balcon. Milo est à ses platines. Kanon sent sa gorge se serrer. C'est la fin d'une époque. La fin… de l'Oblivion. L'émotion gagne la salle toute entière. Un geste de la main. Un sourire. Le DJ voulait faire un petit discours, mais… ce sera pour plus tard. Ou pour jamais. Ou pour chacune des petites conversations qu'il a avec cette multitude de « un ». Sans doute cette dernière solution. Elle leur correspond plus, à lui, à l'Oblivion, à tout le monde… Alors, pour le moment, il va se contenter de son vrai mode d'expression. Il ferme les yeux, tourne un bouton. Trois sons de cloches qui résonnent dans la salle. Les Daft Punk. _Discovery_. Et succédant à l'intro d'_Aerodynamic_, c'est le son de _One More Time _qui enfle dans la pièce. Le message de Milo est clair. Ce soir, il interdit à quiconque de sombrer dans la morosité.

_One more time_

_Music got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_Celebrate and dance for free (2)_

Encore une fois… Jusqu'à la prochaine. Dans un peu moins de trois mois. Sous d'autres couleurs. Sous un autre nom. Mais avec toujours le même amour de la musique et de la vie. C'est la promesse qu'il fait ce soir. Qu'il leur fait à tous. Et qu'il se fait à lui-même.

* * *

(1) : J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi.

(2) : Encore une fois / La musique me donne le sentiment d'être tellement libre / Nous allons célébrer / Célébrer et danser gratuitement


	43. Samedi 17 Juin

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Les rivaux des Gemini choisissent tous de ne rien dévoiler du passé de Kanon pour le moment – certains allant même jusqu'à s'assurer que rien ne filtrera (je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de donner les noms…). Kanon échange quelques points de vue avec Gabriel tandis que Milo négocie une rallonge sur la durée de son séjour. Et l'Oblivion vit sa dernière soirée._

_NdA__ : Merci toutes et tous pour votre soutien, et votre intérêt. Mes dates de vacances se précisent. En gros, je vais partir du 12 au 24 Août. Comme je vous le disais, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je pourrais écrire (et que les gens avec qui je pars sont prévenus que je compte le faire). La mauvaise c'est que cela risque d'être coton pour me connecter. Il est donc fort possible que pour les deux dimanches tombant dans cette période, vous n'ayez pas d'update._

_Tari :__ et bien je te souhaite tout d'abord d'excellentes vacances ! Minos et Julian sont effectivement des adversaires redoutables, même si Julian est plus emporté que l'Empereur. Contente que Thétis te plaise. Comme je l'ai dit, il y a quelques temps, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle va devenir l'Impératrice et que Minos l'aime. Contente également que la petite passe d'armes entre les trois amis t'ait plu. Milo manipule toujours un peu. Mais c'est limite avec lui, entre la manipulation volontaire, et celle inconsciente… cette dualité qu'a su très bien cerné Gabriel et qu' « admet » Kanon. Eaque et Rhada, effectivement, c'est pas la joie… en même temps, je pense que ça se comprend. Et la fin de l'Oblivion marque la fin d'une époque… presqu'une fin de saison… Oui, je sais, on peut mettre des fin de saisons partout dans cette histoire :p_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François.

Dans la chambre de Saga, il y a pratiquement foule en cet après-midi. Et pour cause, c'est aujourd'hui que Kanon emménage. Pas dans cette chambre, puisque toutes celles du service sont des chambres individuelles, mais dans une autre un peu plus loin qui n'est pas encore disponible. Alors Kanon attend, dans celle de son frère, assis sur une chaise, jambes et bras croisés. Son jumeau, lui, est à moitié allongé dans son lit, comme à son habitude, Gabriel installé à côté de lui. Milo s'est posé sur le bureau tandis que Mikael se tient, debout, à la gauche de son patron et patient. Et Mû, au pied du lit, s'excuse pour ce contretemps, posant son regard successivement sur les jumeaux.

– Ce ne sera que temporaire, leur indique-t-il. Après l'opération, vous irez en service de soins intensifs quelques jours. Et ensuite, nous vous ramènerons dans des chambres mitoyennes pour le reste de votre convalescence ici.

Une convalescence d'un mois, environ, avant qu'ils puissent retourner chez eux… ou chacun chez soi. Pour le moment, Saga n'a pas évoqué le sujet avec Kanon. Mais l'idée de voir son frère réintégrer l'appartement que lui a décrit Gabriel ne le réjouit pas plus que ça. Surtout dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il sera s'il se fie à ce qu'ont décrit Céphée et Atalantys. Enfin… chaque chose en son temps.

– Bien, sur ce, si vous n'avez pas davantage de questions… Je vous laisse. Une infirmière viendra vous chercher pour vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre, monsieur Gemini, ajoute Mû à l'intention de Kanon. Et je m'excuse encore pour le dérangement, mais les urgences…

– Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas, le coupe Kanon, un sourire venant se poser sur son visage fermé.

Sourire que lui rend d'ailleurs le médecin.

– Bien, reprend-il. Je repasserai vous voir demain. Tous les deux. Et nous discuterons des dernières dispositions. Passez une aussi bonne fin de journée que possible.

Il les salue d'un mouvement du buste et quitte la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, Mikael se retourne vers ses amis et leur demande de l'excuser.

– J'ai oublié de lui demander quelque chose… Je reviens.

Il se précipite hors de la chambre. Milo le regarde passer devant lui et sortir, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Dix contre un qu'il veut lui parler du bull-dog en chef, lance-t-il sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

– Pardon ? relève Saga.

Le DJ lui accorde un regard amusé.

– Angelo. Dix contre un qu'il va lui parler d'Angelo.

– Il peut très bien s'agir d'une question médicale, intervient Gabriel d'une voix ferme.

– Une raison médicale ? réplique Milo, effaré. T'es pas sérieux là, si ? Si ? Non, mais sans déconner, Gab', tu penses pas sérieusement que c'est pour le boulot que Mika veut parler en tête à tête avec Mû alors que… ?

Le regard que lui lance Gabriel lui fait immédiatement comprendre que non, son hôte n'est pas complètement dupe de la manœuvre mais qu'il souhaite fortement que l'option professionnelle soit envisagée. Et que le DJ ferait mieux de se taire. Immédiatement.

– Alors que… ? relève tout de même Saga.

Nouveau regard empli de reproches de la part de Gabriel. C'est exactement cela qu'il redoutait, Milo s'en rend compte.

– Alors que Mû devait s'attendre à voir Angelo aujourd'hui…, répond-il avec un naturel désarmant. Angelo n'a pas dû avoir le temps de le prévenir pour l'expo… C'est que ça s'est un peu décidé au dernier moment cette histoire. En même temps, c'est cool pour Shura qu'il puisse montrer ses sculptures, hein… et qu'il y soit pas allé tout seul… Non parce que c'est toujours bien de pouvoir compter sur un ami dans des moments comme ça. Sur ce coup, Angelo, il est cool. Je suis sûr que ça l'embête de pas être là…

– Milo, le coupe sèchement Kanon, c'est bon. Je crois qu'on a tous compris l'idée. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment…

– Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

– Tu n'as pas remarqué que, ces derniers temps, dès que tu commences à parler, tu ne t'arrêtes plus ? C'est encore pire que d'habitude.

* * *

– Mû ?

Dans le couloir, l'interne s'arrête et lève les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner lentement. Suffisamment lentement pour que Mikael soit averti de l'effort que fait le jeune médecin et de sa contrariété.

– Oui ?

– Je peux te parler ?

Le long regard de jade que lui accorde son interlocuteur ne rassure pas vraiment l'infirmier. Mais qu'importe. Il est en mission après tout. Auto-désignée, certes, mais en mission tout de même.

– C'est au sujet d'Angelo.

Le visage de Mû se ferme un peu plus et le Suédois en connait les raisons. Il lui a promis de ne plus se mêler de leurs histoires. Mais trop c'est trop. Et comme il n'arrive pas à obtenir de réponse cohérente de la part d'Angie et encore moins, évidemment, de semblant d'évolution positive, il faut bien qu'il trouve autre chose… Il est plus que lassé de voir son meilleur ami passer des heures à cogner sur un sac de sable, n'arrêter ses entraînements que lorsqu'il ne tient plus debout, pour qu'il aille s'enfermer dans sa chambre en prétextant qu'il ne supporte pas la sonnerie du nouveau réveille-matin – qu'il a lui-même choisi.

Il en a même parlé avec Shura, au petit-déjeuner. Techniquement, c'est l'Espagnol qui a abordé le sujet, parfaitement conscient des raisons qui ont poussées Angelo à vouloir l'accompagner à cette exposition d'art dont lui a parlé l'homme chez qui il achète une partie de son matériel de sculpture. C'est dire si le problème est grave. Ils en sont arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils ne peuvent pas laisser leur meilleur ami dans cet état. Ni demander de l'aide. Saga a suffisamment à gérer avec l'opération et Gabriel n'a plus une minute à lui… Il peut les aider à maintenir l'illusion destinée à leur employeur afin de ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il ne peut leur être d'un plus grand secours. Il faut qu'ils se débrouillent seuls pour régler le problème. Et la première des choses à faire est de le comprendre. Pour cela, mieux vaut aller directement à la source pour avoir des informations. La première est tarie. Reste donc la seconde… et malheureusement elle ne semble a priori pas très avide d'étancher leur soif de savoir.

– Il me semble que nous étions d'accord…, réplique sèchement l'interne.

– C'est vrai, confirme Mikael. Mais comme la menace était de vous voir arrêter toute relation, j'aurais tendance à dire que je ne risque plus grand-chose.

Autant être brutal. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, mais il n'a pas le temps de tergiverser. Et puis, au vu de ses précédents contacts avec le médecin, il se dit qu'il vaut peut-être mieux jouer franc jeu, afin de diminuer les risques de braquer Mû… ce qui serait extrêmement contre-productif. Apparemment, cette tactique est la bonne car l'argument fait mouche. Mû est bien obligé de reconnaître que depuis qu'il a eu cette conversation avec le garde-du-corps, il y a une semaine, ils ont coupé totalement les ponts ou presque… après dix jours de quasi néant.

– Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? demande sans détour le Suédois.

– Cela ne vous regarde pas.

– Angelo est mon ami. J'aimerais juste comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me retrouver sur une ligne de front dès que vous vous retrouvez l'un en face de l'autre. Tu vas t'occuper de la greffe, vous allez forcément vous croiser. Si on pouvait détendre un peu l'atmosphère… ne serait-ce que pour le bien de Saga et Kanon…

Il fixe Mû. Il peut pratiquement voir les rouages de son esprit se mettre en branle. Il ne sait pas exactement si c'est la conscience professionnelle du médecin qui a raison de ses objections… ou si elle ne sert que d'excuse officielle à son cœur. Le fait est qu'il le voit fermer les yeux et les mettre de côté.

– Il n'a pas apprécié que je ne lui ai pas parlé de mon fils, avoue l'interne d'un air las.

– Tu as un fils ? s'étonne Mikael alors que Mû lève les yeux au ciel. Mais… je croyais que tu étais… gay… ?

– Je le suis. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon fils, c'est un abus de langage de ma part. C'est celui d'une amie décédée, qui m'en a confié la garde, il y a quelques années.

– Je suis désolé…

– Moi aussi.

– Et tu penses qu'Angie t'en veut de le lui avoir caché ? demande Mikael après quelques instants de réflexion.

– J'imagine, fait le médecin en haussant sèchement les épaules. C'est à lui que vous devriez poser la question.

– Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit avant ?

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

– C'était donc volontaire ? insiste l'infirmier.

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, répète Mû, inflexible.

– Si tu veux que je vous aide à régler cette situation, il va bien falloir…

– Et qui vous dit que je veux qu'elle se règle ? ou qu'Angelo en a envie, lui ?

– Tu en doutes ? s'étonne le Suédois. Mû… Il t'apprécie… beaucoup.

– Oui et, vous, il vous déteste. Et c'est évidemment pour cette raison qu'il sort avec vous et que, moi, il ne veut plus me voir. Ça me parait extrêmement logique, en effet, cingle le médecin. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai à faire… Au revoir.

Il fait volte-face et s'éloigne d'un pas rapide en direction des escaliers. Mikael le regarde. Il comprend bien son énervement. Se faire rejeter sans qu'on puisse comprendre pourquoi. Il revoit ses propres réactions face à Shura… Il va sérieusement falloir qu'il parle avec Angelo.

* * *

L'infirmière les a laissés dans une chambre qui ressemble à celle de Saga. À celle de Saga avant qu'il ne la transforme en succursale de Sanctuary, évidemment. Un lit, une commode, deux chaises, une table de nuit… et cette odeur d'hôpital, plus présente ici encore, puisque la chambre vient tout juste d'être préparée à recevoir son nouveau patient.

– C'est pas forcément un mal que tu changes de chambre bientôt, hein ? fait Milo en posant la chaine stéréo sur la commode.

– Si tu le dis…, répond Kanon, d'une voix peu aimable, en balançant sa valise sur le lit.

Milo pose une seconde ses mains sur le meuble en face de lui. Il se retourne vers son meilleur ami.

– Bon…, décrète-t-il. Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Ça fait une semaine que tu me fais plus ou moins la gueule… Tout à l'heure, tu m'as à moitié sauté à la gorge devant ton frère, parce que j'ai mis deux secondes à comprendre qu'il fallait couvrir Angie... En même temps, vous aviez qu'à me prévenir, hein, ça t'aurait évité d'avoir à m'agresser.

– Je ne t'ai pas agressé.

– Mais bien sûr. Donc, c'est quoi le souci ?

Kanon ne répond rien. Il se contente d'ouvrir sa valise et de commencer à sortir ses affaires. Milo serre les dents.

– Me gonfle pas… et dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

– Rien…

– Tu le sais pas depuis le temps, que tu me mens super mal ? Alors laisse tomber le rangement et explique-toi. Parce que ça va pas durer aussi longtemps que les impôts, je te préviens tout de suite. Je sors pas de cette chambre avant qu'on ait mis les choses au clair.

– Ils te vireront à vingt heures de toute façon, lâche Kanon sarcastique.

– Tu crois vraiment ? Tu veux tenter le coup ?

– Tu vas pas te battre contre des infirmiers, Milo…

– Pas si tu me dis ce que t'as, non.

Kanon soupire. Il hésite, un instant. Oui, le DJ a raison. Oui, il est en colère contre son meilleur ami. Oui, ça fait une semaine que ça dure. Oui, oui, oui. Et oui, il est peut-être temps que cela cesse…

– Je croyais que j'étais ton ami. Ton meilleur ami, précise-t-il après une seconde de silence.

– Bah, tu l'es. Je vois pas…

– Alors pourquoi c'est à Gabriel que tu racontes ton passé ?

La question sonne comme une accusation. Voire une condamnation. Pour le coup, Milo ne comprend pas… et en reste bouche bée, lorsque la lumière se fait enfin dans son esprit, juste après que les neurones se soient remis du choc. Éberlué, il regarde Kanon, toujours penché sur sa valise.

– Putain… C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ? Pour trois phrases que je lui ai dites quand tu étais là, en plus ?

– J'étais là, ouais, crache Kanon, entre raillerie et désillusion. La belle excuse. Comme si, que je sois présent ou pas, ça aurait changé quelque chose… Comme si ça t'aurait arrêté. Te fous pas de moi. Tu lui aurais répondu, même si je n'avais pas été là. Reconnais-le, au moins.

– Oh mais je reconnais tout ce que tu veux. C'est clair que je lui aurais répondu quand même, rétorque le DJ en insistant lourdement sur le verbe employé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? siffle Kanon en lui jetant pour la première fois un regard.

– Exactement ce que je viens dire, répond aussitôt Milo, sans se démonter. Qu'il m'a posé une question. Et que je lui ai répondu. Ça me semble un peu normal.

– Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? s'étrangle son meilleur ami. Tu vas me sortir que j'avais qu'à te poser des questions avant ?

– Bah, c'est un peu le principe, non, quand on veut des réponses ?

– Bordel, Milo… Me fais pas ce coup-là. Pas à moi…

Kanon s'est à nouveau plongé dans ses affaires. Il a ses deux mains posées, sur le rebord du lit, juste devant sa valise ouverte. Il est légèrement vouté. Milo fronce les sourcils.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– De ce _si tu veux des réponses, pose des questions_… Sérieux, n'essaie pas de la jouer comme ça. Je te connais. Tu ne m'auras pas comme tu as eu Gab.

– Faut que je comprenne quoi, là ? Que tu m'as posé des questions ? Et que j'aurais refusé d'y répondre ? C'est ça ?

– Un peu oui.

– Quand ? Quand, Kanon ?

– Attends, au hasard, euh… au dernier anniversaire de la mort de l'autre tarée ?

– De ta mère, tu veux dire ?

– Bordel, c'était pas ma mère, Milo ! rugit Kanon, en se retournant d'un coup vers son meilleur ami. Quand est-ce que tu vas te le mettre dans le crâne, à la fin ? Mais oui, je parle de ce jour-là.

– Tu m'as posé des questions ?

– Ouais. Tu voulais que je te parle… je t'ai dit que tu ne parlais pas de ton passé… Et tu m'as répondu que si je te parlais d'elle, tu me parlerais de ta mère. J'ai parlé… et résultat des courses ? Que dalle. On a enchaîné sur l'Oblivion et sur Londres… et c'est passé à la trappe.

– Bah t'avais qu'à me le redemander si ça te posait problème…

– Ça ne m'a pas posé de problème…, reconnait l'ancien serveur. Ni cette fois-là, ni les autres, après, quand j'ai voulu comprendre pourquoi t'en voulais à ce point à Rhadamanthe...

– Bah, il est où le malaise, alors ?

– Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? explose Kanon. Le malaise, c'est qu'à chaque fois que j'ai voulu en apprendre plus sur ton passé, tu t'es débrouillé pour esquiver ! Et moi, je me disais que c'était parce que… parce que tu ne voulais pas en parler ! Que je devais respecter ça ! Que je te le devais bien, vu tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, vu que tu m'as aidé sans rien connaître de moi… Que tu me parlerais quand tu te sentirais prêt… Et tout ça pour que tu en discutes ouvertement parce qu'un mec qu'on connait depuis deux mois te pose une pauvre question à la con ? T'as plus confiance en lui qu'en moi, ou quoi ?

– Non mais ça va pas la tête ? s'étrangle le DJ.

– Alors explique-moi ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu lui parles à lui et que tu ne me parles pas à moi !

Kanon bout littéralement devant son lit. Il darde sur son meilleur ami un regard vibrant de colère. La tempête menace de se changer en ouragan.

– Mais enfin, c'est… évident, non ? fait Milo, le plus innocemment du monde. C'est parce qu'à toi, j'ai pas besoin d'en parler. Gab, il faut qu'il me fasse confiance. Et pour, ça il faut que je lui fasse confiance aussi. C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit…

– C'est bien ce que je dis… T'as plus confiance en…

– Non ! proteste, véhément, Milo. C'est pas ça ! Pas ça du tout… Le truc, c'est que toi… toi, tu m'as fait confiance, tout de suite. Quand je t'ai vu… que je t'ai dit que je voulais t'emmener à l'hosto, tu t'es débattu. Mais quand je t'ai dit que j'allais juste t'emmener chez moi… tu t'es calmé. Et le lendemain matin, pareil… ça a été super simple, entre nous. Tout de suite. J'ai jamais eu besoin de te prouver quoique ce soit. Moi, j'ai… Enfin, je pensais pas que c'était important, ce qui a pu m'arriver avant… J'ai toujours cru que… notre présent, ça suffisait. Je pensais pas que ça t'intéressait… Enfin, moi, ça m'intéresse pas beaucoup, mon passé, alors… Je t'assure, Kanon, je pensais pas que tu te forçais. Et puis…

Il se laisse aller contre la commode, s'appuyant contre elle. Il pousse un soupir.

– Tu me dois rien, Kanon. Sérieux. Je veux dire, on t'a aidé à décrocher, c'est vrai, avec Shina et Aldé, mais tu m'as aidé aussi. En vivant avec moi, déjà. J'aime pas être seul… sérieux, c'est vrai. Sie je vais bien, c'est aussi parce que t'es là, avec moi, depuis trois ans. Et puis pour l'Oblivion, et tout… Et le Scylla... Je serais pas aussi confiant si t'étais pas à côté. Parce que je sais que je vais pouvoir en parler avec toi, et… que tu me le diras si je fais des conneries. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Je compte sur toi, tous les jours. Alors, t'as peut-être pas fait le tour des squats de Paris à ma recherche parce que… parce que quand j'ai eu mes problèmes, bah j'étais qu'un gamin et que, du coup, c'était différent et qu'on se connaissait pas à cette époque, de toute façon… On s'est pas rencontré au même moment pour nous deux… J'étais déjà sorti de tout ça, moi. Mais… t'es mon meilleur ami, Kanon. T'as pas le droit d'en douter de ça, putain… T'as juste pas le droit…

– Milo…

– Et pour Gab'… et ce que j'ai dit… je suis désolé. Je pensais pas que… ça te blesserait… Je te jure.

Le DJ baisse la tête. Il a l'air sincèrement navré. Kanon prend une grande respiration et va s'installer juste à côté de son meilleur ami. Il lui donne un coup d'épaule.

– Fais pas cette tête. C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'ai été… con sur ce coup. Tu me connais : je me monte la tête tout seul. Je suis désolé, tu sais ? J'aurais dû t'en parler avant… au lieu de garder ça pour moi.

– Ouais… ça, c'est clair..., acquiesce Milo dans un soupir.

Il sourit un peu. Il est soulagé. Infiniment. Il vient de retrouver Kanon… et ça, c'est inestimable.

– Et puis, fait le cadet des Gemini, m'énerver sur toi et cette histoire, ça a dû m'éviter de penser à Lundi et à l'opération.

– Ça t'inquiète ? lui demande son meilleur ami en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

Le plus naturellement du monde. Comme si leur accrochage n'avait pas existé. Milo… dans toute sa splendeur.

– Un peu, avoue Kanon en laissant son regard errer dans la pièce. Enfin, non. Pas un peu. J'ai clairement la trouille.

– De quoi ?

– J'en sais trop rien. Que ça se passe mal. Pas l'opération, enfin… C'est surtout après. Pour Saga. C'est… Je sais pas. Je suis convaincu que ça va bien se passer, qu'il ira bien ensuite mais, en même temps…

– Mais c'est pas vrai, ma parole ? s'indigne le DJ, faussement exaspéré. Vous avez fait un échange standard, ou quoi ?

– Pardon ?

– Un échange, entre toi et Saga… Ton optimisme contre son pessimisme... Je vois que ça. Allez, vire-moi cette valise de sur ton lit, je vais mettre de la musique et on va... te changer les idées.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

– Bah, tu veux que je raconte mon passé, oui ou non ?

Kanon fixe son meilleur ami, étonné. Il aimerait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui demande pas… Mais les yeux brillants de Milo le fixent avec leur innocence. Kanon soupire. Bien sûr qu'il le lui demande. Bien sûr qu'il meurt d'envie de savoir. Et Milo l'a bien compris. Ils échangent un sourire. Ce genre de sourires complices que seule une longue et sincère amitié peut faire naitre sur des lèvres. Une promesse. Plus de malentendus stupides. Jamais.

Tandis que Milo branche la chaine à une prise idéalement située juste à côté de la commode – chose suffisamment rare pour être notée –, Kanon pose ses affaires en vrac dans un coin de la pièce. Il rangera plus tard. Il aura le temps demain, ou ce soir quand Milo sera parti et que son frère sera trop fatigué pour qu'il puisse continuer à squatter sa chambre. Les premières notes s'élèvent dans la pièce. Kanon sourit franchement. Milo a osé. Massive Attack. _Teardrop_. À sa décharge, ils aimaient cette musique, et tout l'album _Mezzanine_, bien avant qu'elle ne devienne le générique de _Dr. House_. Kanon s'assoit sur son lit et Milo vient le rejoindre.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? fait le DJ en s'installant confortablement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

– Je veux bien tout te dire. Absolument tout. Mais… je veux que tu saches un truc avant. Aujourd'hui, je suis sorti de tout ça. J'ai digéré. C'est juste mon passé. Rien de plus, ok ?

* * *

C'est un petit village perdu dans la campagne, au milieu des champs, des bois et de quelques collines que les gens d'ici appellent montagnes. Les gens d'ici sont des cons. Y a pas d'autres mots. Assis, sur sa moto, du haut de son regard délavé, le constat est implacable et, sous ses cheveux bleus, mal coupés et mal coiffés, il se force de garder pour lui les répliques cinglantes qu'il aimerait cracher à la figure de ces débiles qui le regardent comme d'autres condamnent à mort. Avec son blouson noir et son jean lacéré, il doit leur faire peur. Il aime bien ça. Il les déteste. Ils le lui rendent bien. Ils ont pourri sa vie. C'est ici qu'il a grandi. C'est d'ici qu'il s'est barré pour se trouver un boulot à l'usine de la petite ville d'à côté. Et c'est ici qu'il revient tous les week-ends. Pour une seule raison. Une raison qui vient d'apparaître, au bout de la rue… et qui court vers lui, dans sa robe légère, un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres roses.

Son ange.

Ses cheveux blonds dansent à mesure qu'elle vole au-dessus du bitume… Et ses yeux bleus. Des yeux magnifiques. Elle est si belle. Si merveilleuse. Elle se jette à son cou, il la réceptionne dans ses bras. Il ferme les yeux un instant pour savourer cette étreinte et le petit soupir d'aise qu'elle pousse, maintenant qu'elle est blottie contre lui. Elle s'écarte un peu et le regarde, rayonnante. D'une main tendre, il caresse ce visage qu'il chérit par-dessus tout. Avant de l'embrasser. Avec tout son amour. Un des passants tousse légèrement. Il lui jette un coup d'œil. Des messes basses. Des attitudes outrées. Il sait bien pourquoi. Il sait ce qu'ils pensent. Qu'il ne devrait pas être aimé de son ange. Que la pauvre gamine mérite mieux que lui. Qu'il a du l'embobiner… C'est ce qu'il supporte le moins. Pas qu'ils vomissent leur haine sur lui… mais qu'ils méprisent son ange, parce qu'elle l'aime, lui, plutôt qu'un des garçons bien propres sur eux, comme le fils du médecin local… A présent, il n'est plus là pour la défendre la semaine. Il n'est plus là pour faire ravaler leurs remarques à tous ceux qui laissent sous-entendre que s'il reste avec elle, c'est parce que cela fait un moment qu'elle lui a cédé, que, là-bas, en ville, il doit bien en profiter, qu'il doit lui être infidèle et qu'elle est trop… simple pour s'en rendre compte.

Entre ses bras, elle voit son regard qui s'obscurcit. Elle lui murmure qu'il ne doit pas faire attention… qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle veut profiter de l'après-midi. Il récupère le deuxième casque, celui accroché à sa selle, et le lui tend. Elle le met tandis qu'il enfile le sien, qui pendait au guidon. Elle monte derrière lui, passe ses bras autour de sa taille et se serre contre son dos. Il lui demande si elle est bien accrochée. Elle lui répond que oui. Alors il démarre. Et ils s'en vont. Ailleurs. Suffisamment loin pour pouvoir faire semblant que le monde se résume à eux deux.

* * *

Il est parti sous les drapeaux. Il lui écrit souvent. Très souvent. Deux ou trois fois par semaine. De longues lettres. Parce qu'il trouve ça mieux que le téléphone. Et puis au téléphone, avec les autres appelés qui font la queue… il n'aurait pas le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il veut partager avec elle. Il n'écrit pas chez ses parents. Il ne leur fait pas confiance. Maintenant qu'il est parti, qu'il est loin, dans l'Est, ils seraient bien capables de vouloir faire croire à son ange qu'il l'a oubliée. Il n'en est pas sûr. Il a peut-être tort. Il ne prendra pas le risque. Alors ils se servent d'une poste restante à l'adresse du lycée.

Elle lui répond toujours. Des mots plus courts que les siens, où elle lui raconte sa vie, son année de terminale. Que c'est moins facile de réviser sans lui à ses côtés. Mais qu'elle travaille quand même, il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète. Elle arrive presque à avoir de bonnes notes. Elle agrémente ses lettres de petits cadeaux. Des fleurs séchées. Une écharpe qu'elle a tricotée. Des bonbons.

Au régiment, ses potes lui disent qu'il a bien de la chance, d'être aimé d'une si jolie et gentille fille. Il est bien d'accord. Et plus encore. Et il est d'autant plus chanceux qu'il ne pensait pas que l'armée, ça serait pour lui… qu'il a tout fait pour repousser le service. Et maintenant, le voilà qui commence à envisager de rester plus que son année. Déjà parce que ce sera un moyen de… montrer qu'il est digne de son ange, oui. Qu'elle n'a pas aimé un loubard. Qu'elle… enfin… qu'il s'est amélioré à ses côtés. Qu'elle l'a sauvé. Elle n'en tirerait aucune fierté, mais il sait qu'elle serait heureuse qu'il ait trouvé sa place. En plus, ça lui ferait une situation. Ils pourraient s'installer tous les deux. Loin de ces cons. Il pourrait lui offrir la vie qu'elle mérite. Peut-être, peut-être une petite maison, pas très loin du régiment où il serait affecté. Où ils pourraient être heureux. Ensemble. Mari et femme. Et avoir des enfants. Et puis, il y a un haut-gradé qui vient de lui proposer d'être son secrétaire, parce que le sien est tombé malade. Si ça se passe bien, qui sait ?

Elle lui répond qu'elle est sûre que ça va bien se passer. Parce qu'il est intelligent. Qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Que ce colonel a dû le voir. Qu'elle est contente. Que ce sera formidable. Qu'elle a réussi son premier bac blanc. Et qu'elle a hâte de le voir, dans quelques mois, au printemps, quand il pourra venir, pour sa permission.

* * *

Il vient de faire sa demande en mariage. Elle vient de répondre oui. Il veut la ramener chez elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle veut rester avec lui, qu'il repart demain, qu'il va en mission, loin, avec son unité… qu'ils ne se reverront pas avant longtemps… qu'ils sont fiancés... Pour preuve, elle lui montre la bague qu'il vient de lui offrir. Une jolie bague toute simple. Il sourit. Il dit qu'il vaut mieux encore attendre. Que ce n'est pas pour ça… Elle sourit. Elle lui dit qu'elle sait. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime. Et qu'elle veut lui appartenir. Ce sera leur première nuit ensemble. La première fois qu'il fera l'amour à son ange.

* * *

Dans les toilettes du lycée, elle fond en larmes. Une lettre dans une main, un test de grossesse dans l'autre. Elle est enceinte. Et son amour est mort.

C'est le colonel qui lui a écrit pour le lui annoncer. La mission était dangereuse. Il est mort en faisant son devoir. Il va recevoir la croix de guerre à titre posthume. Le colonel lui dit que c'était quelqu'un de très bien et que s'il peut faire quelque chose pour elle… qu'il lui enverra la croix, puisqu'elle était sa seule famille.

Dans deux mois, elle passe le bac. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Enfin si. Elle passe une main sur son ventre. Elle espère que ce sera un garçon. Et qu'il sera aussi merveilleux que son père.

* * *

Elle est dans son lit à l'hôpital. Elle tient son petit garçon contre sa poitrine. Son petit garçon qui dort. Qui va s'appeler Milo. C'était là que son amour voulait l'emmener, elle, pour leur voyage de noces. Parce que sa famille est d'origine grecque et qu'il voulait voir la terre d'où venait son ange. C'était le prénom qu'aurait voulu son amour pour un garçon, elle en est sûre. Elle le sait, elle ne sait pas comment, mais elle le sait. Il s'appellera Milo Antarès. Il portera le nom de sa mère, parce qu'il ne connaitra jamais son père. Son père… Certains, au village, disent qu'il n'est pas mort. Qu'il est juste parti avec une autre fille. Elle sait bien que c'est faux. Elle a reçu la médaille. Mais les gens sont méchants parfois… Les gens n'ont jamais vu son amour comme elle le voyait, elle. Comme il était. Elle embrasse tendrement le front du petit être endormi contre son sein. C'est le plus beau petit garçon du monde. C'est son petit Milo.

* * *

Milo a quatre ans. Il joue dans la chambre. Il entend la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il sourit. C'est sa maman qui rentre du travail. Milo aime beaucoup sa maman. Elle est très jolie. Elle est très gentille. Et puis, elle lui raconte de jolies histoires. Et puis, elle joue avec lui aussi. Et puis, elle lui pose des questions sur ce qu'il apprend à l'école. Parfois, elle le gronde aussi. Un peu. Quand il lui dit qu'il ne veut pas y aller. Il fait semblant d'être malade le matin, parfois. Il sort de son petit lit et grimpe dans celui de sa maman et il lui dit qu'il a mal au ventre. Mais elle sait toujours quand ce n'est pas vrai. Alors elle le gronde un peu. Et puis, il s'excuse. Et puis, elle lui fait un câlin. Ils se sourient. Et ils se lèvent. Elle lui prépare son chocolat chaud. Elle le dépose à l'école. Et elle va travailler. Quand on vient le chercher à la sortie de l'école, sa maman n'est pas encore rentrée. Alors il va dans la chambre et il attend que sa maman rentre du travail. De son école, à elle.

Mais ce soir, sa maman ne monte pas tout de suite. Il l'entend parler avec sa maman à elle. Milo n'aime pas beaucoup la maman de sa maman. Il n'aime pas beaucoup le papa de sa maman non plus, d'ailleurs. Il n'aime pas beaucoup de gens, en dehors de sa maman. Pas qu'il les déteste, hein. Non. Mais il ne les aime pas beaucoup. Il préfère sa maman. Sa maman, c'est la plus merveilleuse personne du monde. Sa maman… c'est sa maman.

Elle finit par arriver dans la chambre. Elle a l'air un peu fatiguée. Milo court et lui saute dans les bras. Elle le serre contre elle. Elle lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école aujourd'hui. Milo baisse le nez. Aujourd'hui, il s'est fait gronder. Il a fait une bêtise. Une grosse, apparemment, parce qu'il s'est fait beaucoup plus disputer que d'habitude. Il raconte à sa maman. Il lui dit qu'il est désolé. Qu'il ne pensait pas à mal.

Elle lui demande si c'est vrai que la maitresse et sa maman à elle ont discuté, quand elle est venue le prendre à la sortie de l'école. Milo fait oui de la tête. Sa maman lui demande s'il a entendu ce qu'elles ont dit. Milo acquiesce à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas être puni deux fois dans la journée, pour pas que sa maman soit triste, alors il est resté sage, juste à côté, à attendre, en essayant de pas bouger. Sa maman lui demande de lui répéter ce qu'il a entendu. Milo ferme les yeux et se concentre. C'est qu'il n'a pas fait très attention non plus. Mais ça a l'air d'être important pour sa maman, alors il réfléchit. Très fort. Elles ont parlé d'un arbre, et d'une pomme qui ne tombe pas très loin. Du papa de quelqu'un. Il ne se souvient pas exactement. Il demande pardon. Sa maman lui sourit. Lui dit que ce n'est pas grave. Elle l'embrasse. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime. Plus que tout. Il lui dit que lui aussi.

* * *

Milo trotte à côté de sa maman, sa petite main dans la sienne, un petit sac à dos accroché à son dos, son petit bonnet sur la tête, son ours en peluche serré contre lui. Sa maman, elle, tire une grosse valise et porte un grand sac. Elle est très jolie comme ça, sa maman, avec son grand manteau d'hiver, son bonnet et sa longue écharpe de laine. Elle a un visage un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude. Un peu moins fatigué. Un peu moins triste. Elle est très belle. C'est la plus belle maman du monde.

Ce matin, c'était les vacances de Toussaint. Mais sa maman l'a tout de même réveillé tôt. Elle lui a dit de prendre les affaires qu'il aime le plus et de les amener sur le lit. Il est allé prendre son ours en peluche. Celui avec la jolie médaille. Celui qui a le nom de son papa. Il est venu s'installer sur le lit, son ours dans les bras. Sa maman a souri. Elle a sorti une grande valise. Elle a expliqué à Milo qu'ils allaient s'en aller. Pour longtemps. Milo a demandé longtemps comment. Elle a répondu longtemps comme toujours, qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Alors Milo est redescendu du lit. Il a pris les livres qu'il aime bien que sa maman lui raconte. Surtout son préféré. Robin des Bois. Et puis quelques jouets. Et puis une boite à musique. Elle est à sa maman. C'est le Père Noël qui lui a offert. Comme Milo l'avait demandé dans sa lettre. C'est sa maman qui a écrit, bien sûr, parce que lui ne sait pas encore. Mais il est content que le Père Noël ait fait un si joli cadeau à sa maman.

Quand ils sont descendus avec leurs affaires, la maman et le papa de sa maman les ont regardés avec des gros yeux. Ils ont demandé à sa maman ce qu'elle faisait. Elle a répondu qu'ils partaient, qu'elle emmenait son petit Milo dans un endroit où il aurait une chance d'être aimé comme il le mérite, qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'ici, ce ne sera jamais possible. Elle dit que ce n'est pas contre ses parents. Qu'elle comprend… Ils n'ont jamais aimé le papa de Milo. Et puis… une fille-mère, c'est compliqué. Elle les remercie pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle. Mais elle leur dit qu'il faut qu'elle fasse ce qui est le mieux pour son fils. Parce que son petit Milo est merveilleux. Comme l'était son père. Et ils sont sortis. Ils sont partis.

Dans le village, les gens les regardaient bizarrement. Ils ont attendu à l'arrêt de bus. Personne n'osait parler à sa maman. Elle se tenait très droite, assise, son petit Milo sur les genoux. Ils ont pris le bus pour aller jusqu'à la gare, en ville. Là-bas, les gens les ont regardés moins bizarrement. Ils sont montés dans le train. La première fois, pour Milo. Il a demandé à sa maman où ils allaient. Elle lui a répondu qu'ils allaient voir quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être les aider. Il a dit d'accord. Il s'est assis à côté de sa maman. Il y a une vielle dame qui s'est assise en face d'eux. La vielle dame a demandé à sa maman si elles pouvaient échanger de place, pour qu'elle puisse être dans le sens de la marche. Sa maman a dit bien sûr. Alors la vielle dame est venue s'asseoir à coté de Milo. Elle lui a souri. Ils ont beaucoup parlé tout le long du voyage. Elle lui a même offert un bonbon. Et une barre de chocolat quand le monsieur du train est passé.

Ils sont descendus du train avant la veille dame. Et ils ont pris le bus jusqu'à une petite ville. À partir de là, ils ont marché. Il commence à faire nuit. Et la route est un peu longue. Milo est fatigué, mais il continue à suivre sa maman qui lui dit qu'ils sont bientôt arrivés. Il y a des voitures qui passent, mais pas beaucoup. Il y en a une qui s'arrête. Enfin, c'est un camion. Bleu. Un homme qui passe la tête et qui leur demande s'il peut les déposer quelque part. Sa maman hésite, elle le regarde un instant. Elle répond oui, si ça n'embête pas ce monsieur. Que c'est gentil de s'être arrêté. Il leur demande où ils doivent aller. Elle lui donne l'adresse. Le monsieur connait. Il leur dit que c'est une chance qu'il soit passé parce qu'il y a une grande montée avant d'y arriver, qu'avec ces gros sacs et un petit, ça aurait été dur de grimper là-haut. Il lui demande si c'est de la famille à eux, qui vit dans le château. Sa maman répond que non. Il lui demande d'où elle les connait alors. Sa maman répond qu'elle ne les connait pas. Le monsieur les dépose devant la grille. Il demande si elle ne veut pas qu'il reste jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs… Elle lui dit que non. Ça ira. Elle le remercie. Le monsieur hésite. Il dit qu'il va attendre au moins le temps qu'ils aient une réponse. Qui arrive quelques instants plus tard, après qu'elle ait sonné. Une voix pas très aimable, à l'interphone. Elle demande si c'est bien la maison du Colonel. On lui répond que oui. Elle demande si elle peut lui parler. On lui répond que c'est lui-même. Elle se présente et mentionne le nom de son amour. On lui dit d'attendre. Elle se retourne et dit au monsieur avec son camion qu'il peut repartir. Il leur souhaite bonne chance, démarre et s'en va.

Un vieux monsieur arrive à la grille. Il lui demande ce qu'elle veut. Elle lui demande s'il se souvient qu'il lui a écrit ça. Elle lui tend sa lettre. Le Colonel à la retraite dit que oui, il se souvient. Elle lui dit qu'elle est venue lui demander de l'aide. Comme il a promis. Il la regarde avec de grands yeux. Milo chouine un peu. Il est vraiment fatigué. Il voudrait aller se coucher. Le Colonel le remarque alors, assis sur la valise, qui essaye de ne pas s'endormir. Il demande si c'est l'enfant de... Elle répond oui. Il soupire. Il ouvre la grille. Il dit qu'il va les héberger pour la nuit, au moins. Elle le remercie. Du fond du cœur, vraiment.

Quand ils sont dans la grande maison, le Colonel regarde Milo, à la lumière. Il dit qu'il ressemble vraiment beaucoup à son père. Elle répond que oui. Sauf pour les yeux, dit le Colonel. Parce que Milo a les yeux de sa maman.

* * *

Ils vivent dans le château. Milo, sa maman et son papy. Il a sa chambre à lui tout seul maintenant. Une chambre de grand. Il va à l'école du village. Les gens l'ont regardé un peu bizarrement au début, mais, maintenant, il s'est fait plein d'amis, qui viennent jouer au château avec lui, après l'école. C'est sa maman qui leur prépare le goûter. Du bon chocolat chaud, l'hiver. Des verres de lait froid, l'été. Avec de la bonne brioche que fait sa maman. Ou des gâteaux. Il y a même des amis de la grande école qui viennent. Papy les aide pour leurs devoirs. Et après ils viennent jouer. Et puis leurs parents viennent les chercher après le travail. Ça leur rend bien service. Ils remercient son papy. Son papy leur répond qu'il faut remercier Milo et sa maman.

Milo aime beaucoup son papy. Presqu'autant que sa maman. Ce qu'il préfère avec son papy, c'est quand il pleut. Oui. Parce que quand il pleut, quand tout le monde a fini ses devoirs, ils vont dans la bibliothèque. Son papy se met dans son grand fauteuil, les amis de Milo se mettent sur les coussins, ou sur les canapés… et Milo va mettre un disque. C'est lui qui choisit. Toujours. Dans la collection de son papy. Il en a plein. Vraiment plein. Alors Milo prend un disque. Des fois au hasard. Des fois parce qu'il l'a repéré le week-end d'avant. Il est toujours très prudent. Il fait toujours très doucement. Il va le mettre sur la chaine. Son papy lui a montré comment faire. Pendant les quelques secondes de blanc, il va vite se mettre à sa place. Et la musique s'élève dans la pièce. Papy écoute. Il reconnait toujours la musique. Il leur dit comment elle s'appelle. Et il leur raconte l'histoire de la musique. Soit celle de ses auteurs. Celle de celui qui l'a écrite. Celle de celui qui la chante. Soit celle de l'époque. Soit celle de la chanson. Soit… la sienne. Il leur raconte où il a acheté ce disque, pourquoi. Ce qu'il lui rappelle. Des souvenirs qui viennent de ses voyages. Parfois, des souvenirs de fête. Parfois, des souvenirs de guerre. Parfois des souvenirs de pays, de paysages, de visages, de gens. De petites histoires. Qui peuplent la vie de Milo. Milo voyage partout dans le monde grâce à la musique et à la voix de son papy…

Et puis son papy, parfois, il lui parle de son papa. Et ça, Milo, il aime bien. Parce que quand c'est sa maman qui lui en parle, ça l'embête toujours un peu. Parce que ça la rend triste.

* * *

Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à vivre au château. Son papy et sa maman – enfin surtout sa maman au départ – ont proposé à des gens du village de venir s'installer. Des gens qui n'ont plus de travail. Les gens ne voulaient pas trop au début. Mais certains ont fini par accepter, parce qu'ils n'avaient plus d'endroit où aller. Et puis d'autres ont dit oui aussi, après. Ils ont retapé les granges pour en faire des vraies maisons. Ils ont fait un grand jardin, aussi, dans un des coins du parc. Ils élèvent même des poules maintenant. Les poules, c'est pratique parce que comme ça, ils peuvent manger des œufs à la coque très souvent. Milo aime bien les œufs à la coque. Et les mouillettes. Surtout les mouillettes. Quand elles sont toutes dégoulinantes de jaune… C'est trop bon.

Peut-être qu'ils vont bientôt avoir des vaches. Peut-être. C'est pas sûr. Mais il y a un champ, à côté du château, qu'un des gens du village n'arrive plus à entretenir. Alors peut-être qu'ils vont y mettre des vaches. Pour avoir du lait. Pour le chocolat chaud. Milo aimerait bien, en tout cas.

* * *

Le Colonel est mort. Dans la nuit… Ce matin, il ne s'est pas réveillé. Un des hommes est monté dans sa chambre. Il est revenu en baissant la tête. Il a fait l'annonce à la table du petit déjeuner. Il y a eu un grand silence. Et puis les premières larmes. Les premiers cris. Les premiers pleurs. Il était fatigué ces derniers mois, tout le monde le savait. Au moins, il a pas souffert. C'est ça qu'est bien. Les plus petits des enfants ne comprennent pas. Alors les plus grands leur expliquent que le Colonel est parti. Les petits demandent où ça. On leur répond au ciel.

Milo regarde sa mère. Elle a l'air très triste. Elle dit qu'il faut appeler le médecin. Elle dit qu'elle va appeler la famille du Colonel. Que les enfants doivent se dépêcher. Qu'ils ont école. Milo se lève. Il ne veut pas aller à l'école. Il veut rester. Il quitte la pièce en courant. Il monte dans la chambre. Son grand-père de cœur est là. Il dort. Il est mort. Milo serre les dents. Il est en colère. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il ne sait pas quoi, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Et puis, il comprend. Il redescend les escaliers en courant. Il va dans la bibliothèque. Il fouille dans la collection. Il sort un disque. Il le met sur la platine, fébrilement. Il place la tête de lecture. Il le connait par cœur, ce disque. Il tourne le bouton du volume. Et le son explose.

L'Ode à la joie. Beethoven. Par Karajan. À fond. Le morceau préféré du Colonel. L'hymne de l'union européenne. Si important pour lui qui a fait tant de guerres.

Sa maman l'a suivi jusque là. Il se retourne vers elle. Il se jette dans ses bras. Il éclate en sanglots.

* * *

L'enterrement a été très beau. Les gens voulaient que la maman de Milo dise quelques mots. Elle a dit qu'elle ne préférait pas. Qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi dire. Que ce n'était pas à elle de faire ça. La cérémonie a été vraiment très belle. Tout le village était là. Et des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas. La famille du Colonel, dans leurs beaux habits. Tout en noir. Tout le monde était très triste.

Ils ont préparé un petit buffet au château. La famille du colonel est montée. Évidemment. Et c'est là qu'ils ont fait l'annonce. Tout le monde savait que le Colonel avait fait un testament pour que les gens qui vivent chez lui ne se retrouvent pas sans rien. Mais sa famille ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Elle veut récupérer ce qui est à elle. Ils ont engagé un avocat, qu'ils disent. Ils auront gain de cause. Ils se tournent vers la maman de Milo et lui disent qu'elle a peut-être tourné la tête du Colonel, mais que maintenant les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre. Qu'il ne sera pas dit qu'une croqueuse de diamants qui a monté une secte mettra la main sur leur héritage.

Une secte ? Ont-ils perdu l'esprit ? Les gens du village font bloc autour d'elle. Ils la défendent. Qu'elle se rassure. Elle et Milo pourront compter sur eux.

* * *

Cela fait des mois que cela dure. Ils se sont arrangés, quand ils ont été expulsés du château, vivant chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Mais petit à petit, les gens se sont lassés. C'est normal. Ils ont trouvé d'autres moyens, eux, de s'en sortir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il faut bien vivre. Il faut bien refaire sa vie quand on a tout perdu. Sauf que sa maman ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Milo le voit. Elle est perdue. Complètement. Elle ne comprend pas de quoi on l'accuse. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal. Il y a eu des articles dans la presse. Des articles méchants. Qui disaient que la maman de Milo était une mauvaise fille. Une fille-mère, qui a mis le grappin sur un vieil homme riche, seul, proie facile pour cette vipère. On dit que leur communauté n'était pas très nette. Qu'il devait se passer des choses dans les chambres du château. Des choses pas très catholiques. Des rumeurs. Des on-dit. Des horreurs. Et tout le monde a beau dire que c'est faux, Milo voit bien les regards qu'on leur lance quand ils vont au tribunal. Des regards qui se demandent, parfois, s'il n'y a pas un peu de vrai dans tout ça. La fumée et le feu… ce genre d'histoires.

Le monsieur qui les défend… Il n'est pas très fort, surtout quand on le compare à ceux qu'on lui a mis, en face. Oh ça, il a bien compris que sa cliente n'est pas la femme méchante qu'on décrit. Mais il ne peut rien. Pas grand-chose. Il a convaincu un peu le juge. Mais, ça suffit pas. Parce que c'est long. Parce que la maman de Milo n'a pas les moyens de continuer. Il est désolé. Elle lui dit que ce n'est pas grave. Elle a perdu. Elle a pu quand même avoir un peu d'argent, qu'elle a partagé avec les autres pensionnaires du Colonel. Elle en a gardé un peu pour elle… et pour son petit Milo.

Ils se sont trouvé un petit appartement. En banlieue parisienne. Pas très loin du collège où va maintenant Milo. L'appartement est très petit. Et la cité est très différente des petits villages qu'ils ont connus. Milo s'en rend compte. Il y a des bagarres au collège. Il y a des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Des choses qu'il n'aime pas. Pas du tout. Alors, lui aussi, il se bat.

Et quand il rentre, il voit sa mère. Elle ne sourit plus. Elle semble toujours fatiguée. Affreusement triste. Milo lutte. Toujours. Tout le temps. Pour qu'elle mange. Mais elle lui répète qu'elle a déjà mangé, quand il était en cours. Pour qu'elle sorte, un peu, pour faire quelques courses, pour elle. Elle lui dit que ce n'est pas la peine. Qu'elle n'a besoin de rien. C'est comme si elle était lasse de tout. De la vie. C'est dur pour lui de la voir comme ça. Vraiment. Très dur. Alors il lui raconte des histoires, il met de la musique. Elle s'endort comme ça. Sur le canapé. Il la recouvre d'une couverture. Et il fait ses devoirs sur la table de la cuisine, pendant qu'elle se repose. Et quand il a fini, il va se coucher, dans la petite chambre à côté.

* * *

Il est assis devant la barre de son immeuble. Depuis quelque mois, sa mère se drogue. Il s'en veut. Il aurait jamais dû la forcer à sortir pour faire des courses. Ou alors il aurait dû lui dire de le faire quand il était là. S'il avait été là, peut-être… Peut-être que ces types l'auraient pas abordée. Peut-être qu'elle serait pas restée parler. Peut-être qu'elle les aurait pas suivis. Peut-être qu'elle y aurait pas touché… Peut-être…

Il entend une voix, derrière lui. Il soupire. Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit. C'est un des flics. Un de ceux qui passent dans le quartier, la journée. Un de ceux qui lui répètent qu'il devrait être en cours, qu'il n'a rien à faire ici. Bien sûr que si, il a à faire. Mais il ne peut rien dire. Parce que s'ils savaient, officiellement, qu'en plus sa mère se drogue, c'est sûr, ils appelleraient la DDASS. Et ça, Milo ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas vivre sans sa maman. Et puis, sa maman, elle a besoin de lui.

Quand elle rentre, elle pleure. Elle lui dit qu'elle est désolée de ne pas être assez forte. Milo sait bien que sa maman est forte. Que les anges sont forts. Que c'est le monde qui les détruit.

Il est tombé sur les lettres de son père, en cherchant des papiers. Et son père a raison. Sa maman est un ange. Un ange. Un vrai ange. Il est sûr qu'elle n'a jamais eu une mauvaise pensée de sa vie. Qu'elle n'en a jamais voulu à ses parents, même quand elle leur a écrit, quand ils ont été expulsés du château, et qu'ils n'ont pas répondu. Qu'elle n'en a pas voulu à la famille du Colonel, même s'ils les ont virés du paradis pour agrandir leur fortune, déjà monstrueuse, s'il se rappelle bien des voitures et des vêtements qu'ils portaient… et puis de tous les avocats, et puis… Il est même sûr qu'elle n'en veut pas à ses dealers. Même si elle sait que ça la détruit. Même si… Sa mère est ange. Il n'en sera jamais un. Sur ce point, il ressemble plus à son père. Il est plus méfiant. Plus en colère. Il se demande vaguement comment son père aurait réagi, à sa place. C'est con comme question. Parce qu'il aurait jamais été à sa place. Il aurait protégé sa mère. Son père aurait protégé l'ange. Et jamais le monde n'aurait pu la détruire. Jamais personne n'aurait pu lui faire de mal, si son père était resté en vie. Milo en est persuadé.

* * *

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'il est seul, avec les disques et la télé. Trois jours qu'elle est partie. Le plus long qu'elle a fait c'est quatre. Ça a été un enfer. Et il a un mauvais pressentiment. Un truc de malade. Du coup, il est pas allé au collège aujourd'hui. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si c'était important. C'est moins important que sa mère, y a pas photo. Il veut être là, quand elle rentrera. Parce qu'il sent que quand elle rentrera… elle sera pas bien. Qu'elle aura besoin de lui.

Quand on frappe à la porte et qu'il voit la tête du flic par le judas, quand il ouvre et qu'il l'entend dire que Milo aurait dû les prévenir, pour sa mère… Milo comprend qu'il s'est trompé. Que sa maman n'aura plus jamais besoin de lui.

Il se met à hurler. Il se met à frapper. La porte. Le mur. Le flic. Qui maitrise ce gamin d'onze ans et demi qui vient de perdre sa mère et qui pleure maintenant. Il lui demande s'il veut aller la voir. Milo lui répond que oui. Le flic dit qu'ils repasseront plus tard, pour prendre les affaires de Milo. La DDASS, cette fois, il y échappera pas.

* * *

Dans le bureau du Juge pour Enfant, Milo est assis sur une chaise, bras croisés, ses yeux brûlants, symbole de sa révolte, rivés sur l'adulte en face de lui. Le Juge soupire. Il sait bien pourquoi Milo est là. Une fois de plus. Et il ne peut pas dire qu'il en veut à ce gosse, d'avoir encore fugué. Il connait son dossier par cœur – la mort du père, le départ de la mère, cette histoire de secte, la drogue. Et il connait la version de Milo, étayée en partie par un des flics du quartier où il a passé l'année dernière.

Le Juge demande à Milo s'il veut rentrer chez ses grands-parents. Milo sort les crocs. C'est pas assez clair comme message, peut-être ? à chaque fois qu'on l'y met, il se barre au bout de deux jours. Ça fait trois mois que ça dure. Il préfère être clodo qu'être chez eux. Et faut croire qu'ils sont, les trois, sur la même longueur d'onde à ce sujet, vue la tête qu'ils tirent à chaque fois que les gendarmes le ramène. Bizarre, non, qu'ils ne préviennent jamais personne qu'il s'est barré ? Le Juge ne prend même pas la peine d'acquiescer. Il sait bien ce que pensent les grands-parents du garçon. Oh, ils ne lui ont pas dit en face, c'est le genre de choses qui ne se fait pas exactement, mais ce n'est pas la peine.

Le Juge dit à Milo qu'il va voir pour lui trouver une place dans un centre d'éducation. Le truc c'est que Milo ne fait pas exactement suffisamment de bêtises pour… Mais le Juge préfère ne rien dire. Il fera jouer ses relations. Parce que s'il en parle à Milo, il sent confusément que ce gamin serait tout à fait capable de faire de grosses bêtises.

* * *

Dans la chambre qu'il partage avec d'autres garçons, dans le dortoir quoi, Milo est allongé sur son lit et regarde le matelas du superposé, au-dessus de lui. La banlieue parisienne ne lui manquait pas. Mais il est mieux ici que chez ses grands-parents. Il ne s'est pas fait vraiment beaucoup d'amis, depuis un peu moins d'un mois qu'il est là. Il veut pas. Il cherche pas. Il passe son temps libre entre son pieu et la salle de jeu. Il y a un poste de radio qui passe de la musique, l'après-midi. Alors il va se caler juste à côté, et il écoute. Il voyage. Les autres gamins le trouve bizarre, le petit nouveau. Il en a rien à fiche. Il sait qu'ils savent qu'il pleure souvent, la nuit. Il sait qu'ils savent qu'il fait des cauchemars, de temps en temps. Y en a qui ont voulu lui faire des réflexions. Comme quoi il est qu'un bébé. Mais y a toujours un des vieux pour venir faire la police avant que ça dégénère. Qui dit qu'il faut laisser Milo tranquille.

Mais aujourd'hui, y a un truc pas net dans l'air. Sérieux. Depuis ce matin, au petit-déj', le gros des autres pensionnaires a l'air super tendu. Excités. Inquiets. Impatients. Ça a été la course, aux douches. Non, mais même. Ça date d'avant. Depuis deux jours, tout le monde fait super gaffe à ce que le dortoir soit bien rangé. Et ça fait bizarre de voir des gosses à problèmes faire leur lit à quatre épingles sans qu'on leur demande en plus. C'est louche. Ils seraient dans orphelinat, Milo penserait que ce serait pour être bien vus d'éventuels parents, comme dans les films ou les dessins animés. Mais le centre, c'est pas un orphelinat. Du coup… ça colle pas.

Vers dix heures et demie, un des grands ouvre la porte de la salle. Il dit qu'il vient d'arriver. Tout le monde se lève d'un coup et se rue dehors. Intrigué, Milo les suit. Dans la cour, il y a un homme, dans les vingt-cinq ans, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts, sombres. Il n'a pas l'air exactement enchanté que ces gosses lui sautent dessus. Pas qu'il les repousse non, mais il a l'air plutôt… bizarrement indifférent à leur enthousiasme. Il remarque Milo qui se tient debout devant l'entrée du centre. Il a un mouvement de la tête dans sa direction. Un des anciens semble lui dire quelque chose. Il acquiesce, dit quelques mots couvert par le brouhaha, et les adolescents s'écartent pour le laisser passer mais continuent à le suivre pour qu'il promette de les rejoindre bientôt – c'est qu'ils ont tellement de choses à lui dire… qu'il s'est passé tellement de choses durant ses trois semaines de vacances ! Le jeune homme leur réplique qu'il passera les voir quand il aura vu le directeur et finit la paperasse en retard. Et qu'il espère pour eux qu'ils ont pas fait trop de conneries durant son absence.

Quand il passe à côté de Milo, il lui jette un coup d'œil.

– Bonjour, gamin.

Milo ne répond rien. Le jeune homme s'arrête.

– Je t'ai dit bonjour. Alors tu me réponds.

– C'est pas un bon jour, rétorque Milo. Et je suis pas un gamin.

– T'as quel âge ?

– Je vais avoir douze ans.

– Alors je t'annonce un scoop : t'es un gamin. Et pour le bon jour… qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as débarqué du futur dans une machine à remonter le temps ? Alors on reprend. Bonjour, gamin.

– Salut… vieux.

Le visage de l'éducateur se transforme… en un large sourire et il se met à rire un peu.

– Milo, c'est ça ?

Milo hoche la tête.

– Enchanté, Milo. Moi, c'est Dohko. On se voit plus tard.


	44. Lundi 19 Juin

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Kanon est entré à Saint-François. Mikael a décidé de se mêler activement de la vie privée d'Angelo malgré sa promesse à Mû. Et Milo a raconté son passé à son meilleur ami._

_NdA__ : Merci toutes et tous pour votre soutien, et votre intérêt. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire aujourd'hui… Enfin, pas que je sache. Ou alors, j'ai oublié. Auquel cas, c'est que ça ne devait pas être important._

_Choupi :__ Je suis ravie que mes histoires te plaisent, et probablement encore plus que tu apprécies Rhada/Kanon (mon couple préféré… je pense que ce n'est plus du tout un secret). Mes propres souvenirs de Saint Seiya remontent également à loin, si cela peut te rassurer puisque je fais partie cette génération qui a vu la première diffusion à une époque où tu n'étais pas né(e). Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait le choix de m'approprier les personnages et l'univers… je ne sais pas. Pour les vacances, je profite, je profite ! Et je profiterai encore davantage lorsque mon mari sera lui-même en vacances…_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

Dans la chambre de Kanon, trois hommes attendent, au son de la B.O. de _Kill Bill_. _Battle without honor or humanity_. Milo, Angelo, Shura. Il est huit heures du matin. Kanon est déjà parti en chirurgie, ainsi que Saga. Le majordome range les affaires du cadet des Gemini pour les transférer dans la chambre de son aîné, jusqu'à ce que l'hôpital leur assigne des mitoyennes ainsi qu'on leur a promis. Appuyé à la fenêtre, Angelo est occupé à regarder Paris. Il ne verra pas Mû aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas trop. L'interne participe à la greffe, dans l'équipe en charge de Saga, ce qui limitera leurs contacts. C'est une bonne chose. Une excellente. Il n'aurait pas apprécié de le croiser. Et s'il avait passé la journée à craindre à la fois une rencontre et qu'il arrive quelque chose à Saga, ça aurait été compliqué… Mais même si le médecin avait passé la journée avec eux, Angelo serait venu, évidemment. Il ne servira à rien, quoiqu'il puisse arriver… ou presque, mais peu importe. Il a besoin d'être là. Comme Milo qui, allongé sur le dos sur le lit de son meilleur ami, pianote en rythme, focalisant son attention sur les mesures de batterie et les riffs de guitare.

Se perdre dans cette mélodie. Dans cette vie extérieure qu'il laisse s'imposer à lui. Voyager loin. Pour échapper au présent. Pour oublier la réalité. Même s'il sait qu'il la retrouvera sa crainte intacte, lorsqu'il atterrira. _Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood._ Zut. Il a peut-être oublié la lecture aléatoire. Il la met toujours, histoire de ne pas trop habituer son esprit à des enchaînements de sonorités, d'éviter d'attendre la chanson suivante lorsque se meurent les dernières notes d'un morceau. Là, les deux morceaux se suivent, sur l'album. Bon. Évidemment ça peut arriver. C'est ça, le hasard. Si on est sûr que le prochain morceau choisit par la chaîne ne sera pas le suivant… ça veut dire que ce n'est pas vraiment aléatoire, comme lecture, non ? Mouais, mais quand même, ça arrive super rarement... En même temps, il ne la connait pas encore bien cette chaîne. Peut-être que sa lecture aléatoire à elle est plus aléatoire que celle de son ordinateur… Ils l'ont achetée la semaine dernière, avec Kanon, pour qu'il puisse écouter de la musique dans sa chambre. Le cadet des Gemini ne craint pas le silence, mais c'est pas une raison. Ils savent pas trop ce qu'ils en feront quand ils rentreront chez eux. Au départ, ils pensaient la mettre dans la salle de bain, pour prendre des douches en musique, sympa, youpi. Mais c'est ridicule : vue la taille de l'appart', dès que l'ordi tourne ou que Milo est à ses platines, soit approximativement tout le temps, il y a déjà de la musique dans la salle de bains. Kanon a dit que c'était pas grave. Que ça servira pour le prochain appart' au pire. Ou qu'ils la fileront à Saga. Milo n'a pu qu'approuver. Non, parce que l'installation sono de l'hôtel particulier… c'est une calamité, quoi.

– Tu me dis si tu veux que je te laisse de la place sur le lit, hein, Shu, fait-il en jetant un coup d'œil au domestique qui plie méticuleusement les tee-shirts de Kanon.

– Ne vous dérangez pas, Monsieur. La commode me suffit.

– On n'aurait pas dû défaire ses valises, en fait, constate le DJ.

– Les vêtements n'auraient guère apprécié de rester enfermés. Une fois que j'aurais terminé ici, j'irais dans la chambre de Monsieur Saga, pour mettre en ordre ses affaires. Cela m'occupera en plus d'être utile.

– S'occuper… Clair qu'il va falloir qu'on trouve des trucs à faire. Je vais pas rester toute la journée enfermé ici… Je vais devenir fou.

Ils sont tous dans ce cas. D'un autre côté, aller ailleurs, c'est hors de question. Ça va être coton à gérer, ça encore. Attendre. Attendre. Attendre. Rien que d'y penser, il stresse. Mauvais signe. Et ça va durer des heures. C'est ça le pire. Il n'ose pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il va finir la journée.

– Rassure-toi, intervient Angelo, on t'aura tué bien avant.

– Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, réplique Milo en lui dédiant un sourire. T'es un vrai pote. Mais ça règle pas le problème de ce qu'on va faire.

– Tuer quelqu'un peut prendre beaucoup de temps, je t'assure, lui rétorque l'ancien policier.

– Surtout avec des équipes de médecins à disposition…

Les trois hommes se retournent en direction de la porte. Mikael vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

– Alors ? lui demande aussitôt Milo en se redressant.

– Alors ils sont tous les deux sous anesthésie. Et ça vient de commencer. Si tout se passe bien nous aurons des nouvelles de Kanon vers quinze heures. Peut-être avant. Quant à Saga…

L'infirmier pousse un léger soupir alors qu'il va s'installer dans un fauteuil, à côté de son amant. Pour l'aîné, l'opération pourrait durer plus de dix-huit heures… Tout dépendra des complications éventuelles. Céphée a promis de les tenir au courant. S'il ne participe pas directement aux interventions – il n'est pas chirurgien –, il est en contact avec les deux équipes et sera averti de l'évolution des opérations.

– Shu ?

– Monsieur ? demande l'interpellé en se tournant vers le DJ.

– Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

– Non.

– Cool. Vous savez jouer au tarot ? Ils vendent des jeux de cartes, en bas, explique-t-il après que les trois hommes aient acquiescé. On pourrait y jouer dans la piaule de Saga. Ça occuperait quoi…

* * *

Paris – La Défense

Assis à son bureau, Gabriel pose sa tasse de thé pour passer une main lasse sur ses yeux. Il jette un regard à l'horloge de son ordinateur. Saga et Kanon doivent être entrés au bloc. Il ferme les yeux, il soupire. Il doit se concentrer. Les nouvelles sont loin d'être excellentes. Comment pourraient-elles l'être d'ailleurs ? En toute objectivité, elles devraient être bien pires. Mais rien, absolument rien, n'est logique à ce qu'il semble. Pas même leurs propres actions. Et c'est sans doute ce qui rend ce tableau particulièrement complexe. Et déstabilisant pour leurs adversaires.

Le mérite en revient en grande partie à Ayoros. Le jeune homme gère avec talent la communication de Sanctuary. Un grand talent, Gabriel doit le reconnaître, et qui a l'avantage de sortir des schémas de pensées habituels, probablement trop formatés par les écoles où ils ont fait leurs études, tous. Ayoros n'a pas leur cursus scolaire, même s'il n'en est pas au point de Kanon. Il a fait des études pour devenir assistant de direction. Sur ce point, lui et Gabriel se ressemblent. Leur place de seconds couteaux leur convient. Ils ne cherchent ni les honneurs, ni le devant de la scène… Mais Ayoros est bien davantage un leader. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont il réussit à se faire accepter à son nouveau poste. Cela aurait pu créer des tensions…Mais non. Au contraire. Les employés se tournent vers lui, pour faire part de leurs doléances, comme s'ils savaient que le nouvel adjoint est resté l'un des leurs. S'il parvient à maintenant ce sentiment, lorsqu'il aura acquis un peu plus d'expérience…

Mais lui donner davantage de latitude, dans les circonstances actuelles… ce serait prendre un risque que Gabriel n'est pas en mesure de courir. Notamment en raison des réflexions qui ont prolongé la discussion qu'il a eue, il y a une semaine, avec Kanon. Il craint Eaque Judge et sa capacité à… innover. Il craint de ne pas comprendre suffisamment tôt les intentions de sa Némésis. Il est parfaitement conscient du fait que si Minos est le rival de Saga, lui s'oppose à Eaque. Les deux stratèges derrière les meneurs, les éminences grises derrière les Rois. Pas tout à fait, cependant, car ils sont tout de même exposés. Des éminences gris clair… Gabriel n'est pas certain que beaucoup de personnes comprennent à quel point Eaque peut influencer Minos. Lui le voit, car il a longuement étudié les documents, rapports de stage, dissertations et thèses, rédigés par l'héritier Judge lorsqu'il étudiait à HEC. Il a appris à connaître l'Empereur à travers ses écrits. Et il a vu le changement qui s'est opéré après la mort des parents Judge et qui n'est pas uniquement lié au fait qu'il ait à assumer de nouvelles responsabilités. C'est quelque chose de plus profond. Dans la manière même d'aborder des situations… Rien de trop flagrant, évidemment mais… quelque chose a changé, oui. C'est indéniable. Saga lui a parlé de la démonstration d'affection de Minos envers Rhadamanthe, lors du réveillon. Jamais l'Empereur n'aurait fait une telle chose, avant.

Le rapport avec Ayoros est simple. Gabriel ne peut pas se permettre de trop perturber Eaque. Il doit absolument se garder de l'inciter à sortir des règles, car il n'y a que dans ce cadre que Gabriel peut prévoir les coups à venir du cadet des Judge. S'il n'arrive pas à prévoir, il sera plus compliqué de trouver une réaction opportune rapide. Et, dans le pire des cas, s'il était pris de court, s'il ne parvenait pas à réagir suffisamment tôt, ou pire s'il réagissait sans comprendre les véritables intentions de son adversaire, ce serait prendre le risque que sa riposte se retourne en réalité contre Sanctuary…

Un autre coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il soupire. Il reprend sa tasse de thé et sa lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappe à sa porte.

– Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre, sur Ayoros justement. Il a l'air fatigué. Il a probablement mal dormi. Il préfèrerait très certainement être ailleurs… Être à Saint-François. Être prêt de Saga. Mais il a fait le choix de ne pas prendre sa journée.

– Je ne te dérange pas ?

– Non. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

– Les Judge, j'en ai peur.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– L'Empereur bouge. Il a commencé à prendre quelques contacts, d'après ce qu'il semble…

– Minos ? relève Gabriel, dubitatif. Tu es sûr ?

– Oui. C'est pour cela que je suis venu directement. J'ai reçu deux mails…

– De qui ?

– Les secrétaires de deux de nos partenaires, avec qui j'avais sympathisé. Nous sommes restés en contact. Ils ne m'ont pas exactement averti mais…

Mais Ayoros sait s'attirer loyauté et sympathie. Il est vraiment un atout inestimable. Mais ils vont devoir faire attention et jouer serré. Si les Judge, si Eaque Judge s'aperçoit qu'ils ont ce genre de sources d'information… Il va falloir profiter de cet avantage sans en avoir l'air… Machinalement, le regard de Gabriel dérive encore une fois vers l'horloge… Il grimace légèrement lorsqu'il s'en rend compte et invite Ayoros à prendre place en face de lui.

– Alors ? Où l'Empire nous attaque-t-il ?

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

Dans la chambre de Saga, autour de la table de nuit devenue table tout court, assis sur des chaises, dont une que Milo est allé emprunter à la salle de pause de personnel médical en usant un peu de son charme, il faut bien l'avouer, les quatre amis jouent au tarot. Ils n'étaient guère sérieux quand ils ont commencé. Enfin… Milo, Mikael et Angelo ne l'étaient pas. Ils jouaient pour passer le temps, ne suivant qu'à moitié la partie. Shura, lui… à croire que le majordome ne sait pas jouer autrement que sérieusement. Voire très sérieusement. Et quand, au bout de quelques donnes, Mikael a réalisé que l'Espagnol les dominait tous de la tête et des épaules, preuve en étaient les scores, il a essayé de persuader Angelo de… euh… le terme tricher est trop fort, hein. Disons plutôt de créer une coalition de bon aloi contre ce joueur qui, décidément, n'a que trop de chance. Intègre, Angelo a refusé mais s'est mis, lui aussi, à prendre la partie plus au sérieux qu'il ne faisait auparavant. Il n'est pas dit que Shura les dominera et aux jeux vidéo, et aux jeux de cartes…

– Et belote, re-belote et dix de der ! annonce fièrement le DJ en lançant sur la table et chacune à son tour, ses trois dernières cartes.

– Tu te plantes de jeu, grogne Angelo.

Le DJ lui sourit. Tout le monde sait bien que ce n'est qu'une façon de parler, de montrer qu'il va faire immanquablement les trois derniers plis… Sans lesquels, c'est sûr, l'ancien policier ne va jamais honorer son contrat… Dépité, le garde-du-corps s'apprête à balancer ces dernières cartes sur la table, annonçant du même coup qu'il accepte sa défaite.

– Milo ?

La voix de Shura. Instinctivement, Angelo suspend son geste.

– Oui ?

– Tu joues tes cartes dans cet ordre ?

– Oui.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Euh… oui…

Mikael ouvre de grands yeux, alors qu'il comprend.

– Milo…

– Quoi ?

– On ne joue jamais l'excuse dans le dernier pli, sous peine de la perdre, soupire-t-il

– Bah… C'est ce qu'il me semblait mais, tout à l'heure, Shura…

– Tout à l'heure, j'ai fait un chelem, indique le majordome.

– On a qu'à annuler cette donne, propose Angelo, l'air de rien.

– Tu dis ça, parce que ça t'arrange ! contre immédiatement Mikael. Tu allais perdre…

– Oui… et donc Shura allait gagner, fait remarquer l'ancien policier.

– Je vote, on annule ! décide aussitôt l'infirmier.

Le majordome lève les yeux au ciel.

– Je n'ai pas fait exprès, lui indique Milo, sincèrement désolé.

– Je sais… Bon, puisque tout le monde a l'air d'accord, déclarons cette partie nulle. C'est à qui de servir ? demande-t-il en récupérant les cartes de tout le monde.

– A moi, fait Mikael de l'autre côté de la table.

– Pour me faire pardonner, je vais refaire du café, fait le DJ en se levant. Il est quelle heure ?

Angelo regarde sa montre et reste un instant interdit.

– Presque dix heures et demie.

– Déjà ?

– Ouais…

– Merci Shu…, murmure Mikael en continuant à distribuer les cartes.

L'Espagnol et le Suédois échangent un regard. Oh oui, il y a de quoi remercier le majordome. S'il ne les avait pas amenés à jouer sérieusement, le temps aurait passé beaucoup moins vite, c'est une évidence.

* * *

Il est un peu plus de onze heures quand on frappe à la porte de la chambre. Les quatre hommes sursautent, plus ou moins. Chacun à leur façon. C'est-à-dire que Milo a fait un bond et qu'Angelo n'a pratiquement pas bougé. Il est tôt. Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Céphée ne devrait venir les voir que… que dans plusieurs heures, quand Kanon sera sorti de la salle d'opération. Sauf… sauf s'il est arrivé un problème évidemment. Donc… Leur cœur se serre. Leur gorge se noue. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, c'est à peine si Milo respire encore.

– Docteur ? s'inquiète Mikael en voyant le médecin. Que se passe-t-il ?

Bon, le fait qu'il est l'air plutôt détendu est une source de soulagement pour tout le monde… mais quand même pas tout à fait.

– Ce jeune homme dit qu'il fait partie de vos amis…

Et de derrière le médecin, apparaissent les boucles brunes d'un adolescent.

– Bonjour tout le monde…

– Shun ? balbutie Milo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le garçon a un petit sourire d'excuse.

– Je m'inquiétais. Je tournais en rond à la maison… alors je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple si je venais. Je t'ai appelé pour te prévenir mais comme ton portable est coupé…

– Ouais. Consigne dans l'hôpital. Ton frère sait que tu es ici ?

– Oui. Je l'ai appelé avant de venir et je lui ai promis que je le tiendrai au courant. Alors ? Je peux rester ? S'il-te-plait, Milo…

– Bien sûr que tu peux rester, gamin. Allez viens-là. On va te trouver une chaise. Tu sais jouer au tarot ?

Shun hoche la tête en s'approchant pour saluer les présents. Une bise à chacun. Sans distinction. Sauf Milo contre lequel il se serre. Le DJ le prend dans ses bras. Shun a dû s'inquiéter vraiment beaucoup. Il a besoin d'être rassuré, réconforté...

– Vous avez des nouvelles ? demande Mikael à Céphée.

– Pour l'instant, tout se passe très bien, rassurez-vous. Que ce soit pour Kanon ou pour Saga. Je viendrai vous prévenir lorsque le foie sera prélevé. Il faudra encore compter un peu de temps, ensuite, avant que l'un de vous ne puisse voir Kanon, évidemment.

– On pourra le voir ? s'étonne Milo, Shun toujours blotti contre lui.

– Oui. Mais le voir simplement. Les salles de soins intensifs sont munies de vitres… Vous n'aurez le droit de vous rendre dans sa chambre qu'à partir de demain.

– Et pour Saga ? l'interroge Angelo.

– Cela dépendra. Peut-être mercredi… Mais la procédure sera délicate pour lui rendre visite. Nous devrons à tout prix éviter une infection, de quelque nature que ce soit. Il sera sous immunosuppresseurs et s'il tombait malade, cela pourrait prendre des proportions dramatiques, vous vous en doutez. Et le traiter serait un risque majeur de rejet.

– Mais je croyais que puisque le foie venait de son jumeau…

– Les risques sont toujours présents. Surtout dans les premiers jours. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : s'il y a le moindre problème il sera diagnostiqué très tôt. Et pris en charge immédiatement. C'est un des avantages des soins intensifs.

* * *

Treize heures.

Il n'y a plus que Mikael et Milo dans la chambre. Shun, Angelo et Shura sont repartis à Neuilly, il y a une demi-heure environ. Une raison à cela : la cafétéria. Le majordome a refusé catégoriquement que qui que ce soit y mange. Les deux hommes et l'adolescent sont donc allés en mission ravitaillement, laissant l'infirmier et le DJ sur le front, l'un faisant des réussites, l'autre écoutant la musique.

– Mika ?

– Oui ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Angie ?

– A quel propos ?

– Bah, pour vous deux, fait le DJ. Si t'arrive à recoller les morceaux entre lui et Mû, quoi…

– Rompre, évidemment, rétorque calmement le Suédois.

– Ça va pas te faire bizarre ? Je veux dire, ça fait un moment que vous sortez ensemble tous les deux…

– Ça commence à faire oui, reconnait-il. Je ne dis pas que je ne regretterai pas nos folles nuits, mais… Angie est amoureux de Mû. Et Mû est également intéressé. Je ne vais pas me mettre en travers beaucoup plus longtemps. Surtout que mon propre souci est plus ou moins réglé.

– Pourquoi il lui fait la gueule alors ?

– Parce qu'Angie est quelqu'un de compliqué.

– Il a pas l'air pourtant. Il est plutôt direct, je trouve.

– Pas en amour, malheureusement.

– Et comment tu vas t'y prendre pour les mettre ensemble ?

– Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut déjà qu'ils se reparlent…

– C'est pas faux. Et toi ?

– Quoi moi ?

– Tu dis que ton souci est réglé… T'en es où avec Shura ?

– Tu es beaucoup trop curieux, tu sais…

– Bah vous me dites jamais rien, aussi ! Genre je me suis fait engueuler par Kanon et Gab, parce que j'ai failli gaffer, samedi, quand t'es parti papoter avec Mû… Du coup, je suis bien obligé de me tenir au courant. Et du coup, je pose des questions, c'est logique.

– La curiosité, ce n'est pas de poser des questions… C'est de vouloir absolument savoir, déclare sentencieusement Gabriel en pénétrant dans la pièce, sans avoir frappé. Les questions ne sont qu'une manifestation…

Le DJ, assis sur le lit, ses jambes battant dans le vide, se retourne à moitié vers lui, un peu surpris de le voir ici. Et soulagé, aussi. L'idée du bras droit de Saga d'aller bosser aujourd'hui… Ridicule. Juste ridicule… Ils ont failli se prendre la tête à ce sujet, ce matin, d'ailleurs…

– Bah c'est la manifestation qui vous pose problème, non ? réplique le DJ. Du coup, si vous me teniez au courant, bah, je vous saoulerai moins…

– Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il y a des choses qui ne te concernent pas ?

– Dans la vie de mes potes ? Je t'ai déjà dit que non. Salut Ayo !

Le second adjoint de Saga entre à son tour. Il salue les deux hommes.

– Milo… Mika… Vous avez des nouvelles ?

– Céphée est passé, il y a vingt minutes, répond l'infirmier en regardant sa montre. Ils venaient de prélever le lobe de Kanon. Pour l'instant, tout se passe au mieux.

– Et pour Saga ?

L'angoisse dans les yeux verts est palpable, même si elle n'ose pas se montrer pour ce qu'elle est, qu'elle se cache derrière une simple inquiétude raisonnable…

– Tout va bien, je te dis. Rassure-toi.

– Où sont Angelo et Shura ? demande Gabriel en posant ses affaires à côté du bureau.

– Partis chercher à manger. Shura a piqué à une crise en voyant les sandwichs de la cafétéria. Il a embrigadé Angie parce qu'il ne pourra pas tout porter lui-même.

– Je vois.

– Je vais appeler Shun, fait le DJ en se levant.

– Shun ?

– Il est venu stresser avec nous, plutôt que de stresser tout seul chez lui. Il est parti avec eux. Donc je vais l'appeler. Pour leur dire que vous mangez avec nous.

– Shura est au courant. Il était prévu que nous venions, lui indique Gabriel.

Milo se fige, lui lance un regard stupéfait, qui vire au noir, puis se retourne vers Mikael.

– Tu vois ? Personne ne me dit jamais rien à moi ! Et après, vous venez vous plaindre que je vous harcèle… C'est votre faute et puis c'est tout !

* * *

Ils mangent. La chambre de Saga a pris des accents de cantine. Shura fait le service. Il a laissé sa place à table à Ayoros, et Milo a cédé la sienne à Gabriel. Le DJ mange sur le lit, assis en tailleur, Shun en face de lui. Des salades que le majordome a composé à la va-vite, ainsi que les cakes qu'il avait prévus pour le soir même et les restes du rôti que Mikael, Angelo et lui n'ont pratiquement pas entamé hier.

– Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux en si peu de temps, fait le domestique en tendant son assiette à Ayoros. Mais je n'ai pas, hélas, été prévenu de la qualité déplorable de la nourriture mise à disposition ici…

– Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Je suis certain que cette salade est ex…

– Shu ? le coupe Mikael.

– Oui, Monsieur ?

– Serais-tu en train de sous entendre que c'est notre faute ? demande l'infirmier d'une voix acide.

– Je n'y peux rien, si vous vous sentez visé par ce qui n'est qu'une explication objective. Mes paroles n'ont rien d'une accusation.

– Rien d'une accusation ? Tu te moques de moi ?

– Non, rétorque le majordome d'un ton pincé. Mais si vous sentez poindre la culpabilité peut-être est-ce parce que vous êtes coupable de quelque chose… et que vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez dû m'avertir.

– Et ça, ce n'est pas une accusation peut-être ? siffle le Suédois. Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour…

– Il suffit, vous deux, les coupe Gabriel. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour Saga mais je vous prierais de ne pas passer vos nerfs dans cette chambre. Si vous voulez vous battre pour vous occuper, allez le faire ailleurs.

Il n'a pas relevé les yeux de son assiette. Il a parlé de sa voix habituelle, calme et glacée. Mikael le regarde et baisse légèrement la tête. Il a raison. Il n'aurait jamais dû répondre à la provocation de Shura. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir…

– Je suis désolé, Gaby. Je vais aller prendre un peu l'air, pour me changer les idées. Je n'ai pas quitté cette pièce depuis ce matin, ça me porte sur les nerfs… Angie ?

– Oui ?

– Tu m'accompagnes ?

– Si tu veux.

– Je garderai vos parts dans la glacière, fait doucement Shura.

L'intervention de Gabriel l'a visiblement touché, lui aussi. Il semble s'en vouloir. Il doit probablement considérer qu'il a failli à son devoir. Dans ces circonstances, il ne doit pas être une source de contrariété supplémentaire pour ses employeurs. Bien sûr, son patron n'est pas ici… mais Gabriel remplit son rôle, durant son absence forcée.

– Merci, lui répond Mikael en signe de paix. Et puis comme ça, ce sera plus simple, vous pourrez presque tous vous mettre autour de la table. On ne sera pas très long de toute façon…

Et ils quittent la pièce. Et, tandis que Milo reste consciencieusement sur le lit et fait signe à Shura de s'asseoir car lui est très bien où il est, Shun prend son assiette pour aller s'installer à table.

– Elle est vraiment délicieuse, votre salade, Monsieur Shura, commence l'adolescent d'une voix innocente. Votre sauce est vraiment excellente. On dirait un peu de la mayonnaise et en même temps pas du tout…

Le majordome le considère un instant. Shun lui accorde un petit sourire. Légèrement triste. Cet enfant fait des efforts pour sortir Kanon et Saga des pensées de tout le monde, les siennes incluses, c'est évident. Aussi évident que les légers tremblements d'anxiété de sa main qui préfère reposer sa fourchette plutôt que d'être repérée.

– Shun a raison, confirme Ayoros en se forçant, lui aussi, à s'intéresser à la conversation. Elle a une consistance relativement proche et pourtant…

– Elle est à base de yaourt et de moutarde, leur explique doctement Shura avant de développer plus avant la recette de sa vinaigrette.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivent dehors, Mikael s'étire et prend une grande respiration. Ce que cela peut faire du bien, de l'air. Même aussi chaud qu'il peut l'être aujourd'hui. Il avise un banc, sous un arbre, miraculeusement vide. Il va s'y asseoir, Angelo sur ses talons.

– Ça va aller ? demande l'ancien policier en s'installant aux côtés de son amant.

– Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais juste besoin de respirer un peu. On commence à étouffer là-haut.

Sept personnes dans une pièce, ce n'est guère étonnant en même temps.

– Angie ?

– Oui ?

– J'ai parlé avec Mû, Samedi.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Elle prend la forme d'un soupir agacé.

– Tu peux pas t'occuper de tes affaires, de temps en temps ? grogne le premier garde-du-corps.

– Les miennes sont en ordre, réplique le second. Et tu ne voulais rien me dire, donc je suis allé le voir. Il pense que tu lui en veux à cause de son fils.

– Il se trompe.

– Alors pourquoi l'évites-tu ?

Le visage d'Angelo se ferme.

– Si je te dis rien, tu vas me saouler toute la journée, hein ?

– Compte sur moi. C'est à ça que servent les amis… Et puis surtout, ça me fera un autre sujet de préoccupation que Saga. Très égoïstement, je vais en profiter. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas…

– T'es chiant, Mika.

– Je sais. Alors ? Tu te décides à m'expliquer ? C'est à cause du gamin ?

– En partie. Je… j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à me contrôler si je m'attache à Mû et à son gosse…

– Angie…, soupire l'infirmier.

Ça ne le surprend pas. Il s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça de la part de son compagnon... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'est pas peiné d'avoir eu raison.

– Tu sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir garder les gens que tu aimes… Et même de les voir se mettre en danger, juste pour te prouver que… que tu as tort de t'en faire. Tant que je serai pas sûr de pouvoir gérer, je veux pas me mettre avec quelqu'un. Et encore moins avec quelqu'un qui a un enfant.

– Mais personne ne te demande de sortir avec lui… !

Angelo lance un regard à son amant. Un long regard plein de sous-entendus…

– Bon, d'accord, admet l'infirmier dans un sourire, moi ça me plairait assez, puisque vous semblez être intéressés tous les deux. Mais… j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire sur la manière dont vous gèrerez votre éventuelle relation. Mû ne s'est jamais jeté sur toi que je sache, si ?

– Non.

– Il ne te harcèle pas ? Il ne te fait pas d'avance ?

– Non.

– Alors quoi, Angie ? Continue comme c'était avant entre vous, non ? Discutez, passez du temps tous les deux… Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il te demande beaucoup plus pour le moment.

– Tu m'as dit que je lui plaisais !

– Mais bien sûr que tu lui plais. Ça fait des mois que tu lui plais. Sauf que durant ces mois-là, on s'est mis à sortir ensemble, toi et moi. Ça a forcément changé la donne…

– Non. Ça a rien changé. C'est justement pour ça que… je m'étais dit qu'il voulait qu'on soit juste amis.

– Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il veut en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il sort d'une rupture difficile et qu'il veut y aller doucement… Peut-être qu'il a vécu un truc compliqué avec un mec maqué, et que le fait qu'on soit ensemble, toi et moi, ça ne l'incite pas vraiment à aller plus loin… même si tu lui as dit que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Il y a tellement de possibilités… Mais une chose me parait claire : tu lui manques. Et il te manque, à toi aussi. Alors essaie de faire un effort et de lui parler. De lui expliquer que… tu as besoin de temps. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

– Qu'il me prenne pour un fou.

– Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais… ça changerait quoi ? Regarde la réalité en face : vous ne vous parlez plus. Si ça dure encore trop longtemps, tu ne pourras plus renouer avec lui. Tu l'as blessé. Vraiment.

– C'était pas mon intention…

– Je sais, mais ça n'empêche que... Tu te souviens de Shura et moi? De ce que j'ai ressenti quand il m'a dit qu'il ne voudrait jamais de moi ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça à Mû…

– Non, c'est vrai. Tu lui as juste fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus le voir… C'est pareil. Voire pire. Tu imagines comment ça se serait terminé, entre Shu et moi, si tu ne m'avais pas convaincu d'aller lui parler ? Dans le sang, Angie… dans le sang.

– Me dis pas que ça t'aurait déplu…

– Non…, reconnait Mikael. J'y aurais très certainement pris beaucoup de plaisir... Mais tu n'es pas moi. Et Mû n'est pas Shura.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Saga, la télévision est allumée. Sur un match de foot qui ne passionne personne mais qui a au moins le mérite de leur faire oublier l'heure qu'il est. Céphée n'est toujours pas revenu. Et Mikael a beau dire que ça n'a rien d'alarmant, ce n'est tout de même pas très rassurant. Bon, en même temps, il y aurait eu une sérieuse complication, le médecin serait venu tout de suite, hein. Et il est très possible que… que ça dure un peu plus longtemps pour des raisons tout à fait banales et bénignes. Oui, hein… Oui. C'est ce que se disent Shun et Milo, assis l'un à côté de l'autre et se tenant par la main, sur le lit de Saga.

Et puis le médecin a peut-être autre chose à faire, de plus urgent, que de venir leur dire que tout va bien. Tant que Kanon ne sera pas sorti du bloc. Mais il devait sortir à quatorze heures… enfin, non. Le fait est que Mikael a dit que si tout se déroulait tout parfaitement comme prévu, il se pourrait peut-être que l'opération se termine avant quinze heures… Et qu'il est bientôt seize heures, là. Et que donc ça ne va pas du tout. Et c'est donc dans un grand état de stress qu'ils entendent frapper à la porte.

– Entrez, fait Gabriel, fort et clair.

Lui et Ayoros n'ont pas eu le courage de retourner au siège. Ils ont donc commencé à étudier les divers dossiers contenus dans leurs attachés-cases avant qu'Ayoros, incapable de se concentrer un tant soit peu, finisse par demander à son supérieur et néanmoins collègue l'autorisation de se ronger les ongles avec tout le monde. Il a donc rejoint les spectateurs du match, que sont Angelo, Shura et Mikael, ce dernier en profitant surtout pour commenter la partie selon des critères n'ayant que peu à voir avec l'univers footballistique, sauf à considérer qu'un éventuel casting pour des publicités de sous-vêtements en fasse partie.

Et c'est Céphée qui fait son entrée dans la pièce, son sourire déclenchant une vague de soulagement chez tous les présents, pondérée toutefois par l'impatience et l'inquiétude qui se lisent encore sur leurs visages.

– Kanon est sorti du bloc, commence le médecin. Tout s'est très, très bien passé. Il va bien.

– Dieu soit loué, murmure Shura en signant rapidement.

– Si l'un d'entre vous veut me suivre, je peux le conduire aux soins intensifs. Kanon ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

– On pourra lui parler alors ? demande Milo.

– Non. Jusqu'à demain, il n'a pas droit aux visites. Mais vous pourrez le voir à travers la vitre, comme je vous l'ai dit. Lequel d'entre vous m'accompagne ?

Aucune hésitation. De toute façon, le DJ est déjà debout.

* * *

Kanon est là. Milo est là. Milo a un petit mouvement de la tête. Kanon hoche un peu la sienne. Un autre regard. Un peu inquiet de la part de Kanon. Milo hésite un instant. Kanon fronce les sourcils. Milo qui lui fait un petit geste pour le rassurer. Et qui essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas de nouvelles précises de Saga, mais qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'en fasse. Parce que ça veut dire que tout se passe bien pour son jumeau. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, hein. C'est ça qu'on dit, ami de moi. Kanon approuve. De toute façon, il demandera aux infirmières qui ne vont pas tarder à repasser, c'est sûr.

Milo lui demande s'il est fatigué. Kanon lui répond que oui. Milo lui fait comprendre qu'il n'a qu'à dormir, que lui, de toute façon, il va rester là, tant qu'on le virera pas.

* * *

Dans la chambre, dans l'antre du clan, la tension a baissé, c'est indéniable. Oh bien sûr, tout le monde attend désormais des nouvelles de Saga. Mais tout s'est bien passé pour Kanon. C'est déjà quelque chose. Quelque chose de fondamental. Parce que la vie de Kanon est presque plus importante que la sienne aux yeux de Saga. Ils le savent tous. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à son jumeau, la greffe aurait pu se passer le mieux du monde pour l'aîné, ça aurait été une catastrophe.

Milo est revenu, il y a un moment déjà et leur a fait un long compte-rendu des quelques minutes qu'il a passé avec son meilleur ami. Ayoros a transmis la bonne nouvelle au siège de Sanctuary, grâce à un appel à Marine qui s'est chargée de faire passer le message. Shun a appelé son frère. Milo s'est chargé d'avertir Shina et Aldé. En rappelant tous les quarts d'heure sur leurs deux portables au cas où il finirait par les joindre… juste pour s'assurer qu'ils ont bien eu son message. Pour l'instant, personne d'autre n'est au courant. Geist, Misty, et les autres… ils seront avertis plus tard. Quand… Bon, Milo ne sait pas trop quand exactement. Probablement quand ils poseront des questions. S'ils en posent. Maintenant que l'Oblivion est fermé, ils ne voient plus beaucoup le styliste. Et encore moins les anciens et futurs collègues du DJ. Ils restent en contact, ouais… mais rien qui implique de donner des nouvelles précises. Du coup, motus et bouche cousue. Quant à Geist, pour le moment, elle est à fond dans le montage de son court, du film qu'elle a tourné pour l'anniversaire de Kanon, de celui de la dernière de l'Oblivion… et elle traine pas mal au tour de la boite, encore à l'heure actuelle. Elle a décidé de faire un grand reportage, qui partira de cette grande dernière soirée… jusqu'à la première du Scylla. Et de suivre la mort et la naissance de ce projet. Le problème, c'est qu'elle croise pas mal Io, en ce moment. Forcément. Et comme il est absolument hors de question que celui-ci soit mis au courant de la nature de l'opération... Parce que manquerait plus que les Solo sachent exactement… La gravité, les risques… Ce serait vraiment pas bon, pour Sanctuary. C'est ce qu'a dit tout le monde. Kanon. Gabriel. Saga. Ayoros… Du coup… Milo se tait. Et Shun aussi. Et tout le monde. Ils ont tous promis de garder le secret, aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

La télé tourne encore, mais plus personne ne la regarde. Ils ont même baissé le son. Plus personne ne parle, ou presque, tandis que le berger solitaire joue de la flûte. Toujours la B.O. de _Kill Bill_. Elle aura égrainé toute la journée.

– Quelqu'un veut-il boire quelque chose ? demande Shura en brisant finalement le silence.

Il est dix-sept heures trente. L'heure de prendre une petite collation. Manger… Boire… ça occupe. Il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre de repas qu'on vous sert dans les vols longs courriers. Sérieusement. Manger toutes les deux ou trois heures. Pour éviter que les passagers s'ennuient.

– Excellente idée ! fait Milo en sortant de la semi-léthargie dans laquelle il était plongé, autant à cause de la chaleur qui règne à présent dans la pièce que suite au relâchement que lui a procuré le fait d'avoir constaté que son meilleur ami va bien. Y a pas moyen d'ouvrir une fenêtre, au fait ?

* * *

Il est dix-neuf heures lorsque Céphée passe la porte pour la troisième fois de la journée. Il n'est pas seul. Il est accompagné de Mû. Le chirurgien est exténué, cela se voit sur son visage. Il est livide. Quasi sans force. Mais il a tenu à venir les voir. Dans cette chambre. Angelo ne peut détacher ses yeux de cet homme qui s'assoit sur le lit. Si beau. Si… plein d'abnégation. L'interne a autre chose à faire qu'à venir discuter. Il doit avoir envie de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver son fils, de dormir. C'est à peine si le garde-du-corps l'écoute parler, pour tout dire, perdu qu'il est dans ses pensées et dans sa contemplation. Au contraire des autres, qui, eux, sont pendus aux lèvres du médecin.

– Tout va bien, leur explique-t-il dans un sourire. L'opération a été une totale réussite. Je ne dis pas que Saga est totalement sorti d'affaire, parce que les prochains jours seront déterminants, mais vous pouvez être rassurés. Il se porte aussi bien que possible.

– Si l'un d'entre vous veut m'accompagner en soins intensifs, leur propose le Docteur Céphée. Juste une personne, comme pour Kanon. Par contre, contrairement à son frère, Saga n'est pas encore réveillé. Il ne le sera pas avant demain.

Tout le monde se retourne vers Gabriel. Qui lui regarde Ayoros.

– Veux-tu y aller ?

L'ancien secrétaire ouvre de grands yeux.

– Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

– Si.

– Gabriel… C'est à toi d'y aller. Je t'assure. J'attendrai. Plus tard. Qu'il soit sorti de soins intensifs, le cas échéant. Tu es son meilleur ami. C'est de ta présence dont il a besoin, bien davantage que de la mienne, j'en suis convaincu.

Gabriel s'incline légèrement.

– Je vous suis, Docteur.

– Je préfère vous prévenir… il est relié à de nombreux moniteurs. Pour qui n'est pas habitué, cela peut être impressionnant.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Ils sortent de la pièce. Et Mû se lève.

– Je vais vous laisser également, si vous n'avez pas de questions…

– Elles peuvent attendre demain, lui répond Mikael dans un sourire. Pour l'instant tout ce qui compte c'est que Kanon et Saga aillent bien. Et c'est le cas. Alors rentre chez toi…

– Merci.

– C'est à nous de vous remercier. C'est très gentil à vous d'être venu nous parler, fait Ayoros, reconnaissant.

– C'était la moindre des choses. Bien. Je vous souhaite… une bonne soirée.

Il quitte la chambre à son tour. Suivi quelques instants plus tard par Angelo.

– Mû ?

Dans le couloir, l'interne se fige et se retourne vers l'homme qui vient de l'interpeler.

– Tu me parles, toi, maintenant ? lui demande-t-il, agressif.

L'Italien le regarde, un peu étonné par cette réaction qui ne ressemble guère à ce qu'il connait de l'interne.

– Mû… je…

Le jeune médecin soupire.

– Je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il. Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça… C'est juste que je suis fatigué… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Angelo ?

– Samedi prochain, on va faire une petite fête pour mon anniversaire. Ici. Histoire que les jumeaux puissent en profiter un peu…

– Kanon devrait être sorti d'ici là. Et Saga. Peut-être, je ne peux rien t'affirmer maintenant…

– C'est pas pour ça que je voulais t'en parler.

– Alors quoi ?

– Eh bien… si tu veux passer…

– Tu m'invites ? Alors que tu…

– Tu veux venir ou pas ? le coupe Angelo.

– Samedi, je dois m'occuper de mon fils.

Cette phrase a un goût de provocation, d'autant que Mû dévisage littéralement l'ancien policier, guettant sa réaction, qui met un peu de temps à venir.

– Tu n'as qu'à venir avec lui, finit par répondre le garde-du-corps. Je serai… ravi de le rencontrer.

– Je ne te comprends pas, Angelo…, murmure le médecin après quelques instants.

– Je sais. Mais là… c'est pas le meilleur moment pour qu'on s'explique. C'est pour ça que si tu viens Samedi…

– Je vais y réfléchir. Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit.

Et il le regarde s'éloigner. Angelo espère qu'il a eu raison d'agir ainsi. Qu'il a eu raison de suivre les conseils de Mikael…

* * *

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Saga dort, des dizaines de tuyaux le reliant aux nombreuses machines qui l'aident à surmonter cette épreuve et permettent à l'équipe soignante de suivre l'évolution de son état. Les médecins ne cherchent pas particulièrement à accélérer son réveil car, lorsque celui-ci aura lieu, la douleur physique et les soins empêcheront le malade de se reposer plus de quelques heures successives. Alors qu'il est épuisé.

Il parait si fragile, si frêle dans ce lit, prisonnier de ces fils… comme un papillon pris dans la toile d'une araignée. Comme si les machines seules le maintenaient en vie. Comme si ce corps était vide. Par bonheur, Gabriel peut voir sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement. Il voit le cœur de Saga qui bat, sur le moniteur. Saga est en vie. Saga est en vie. Mais va-t-il vivre ? Gabriel le croit. Gabriel veut le croire. Car sa propre vie en dépend. Il le sait. Sans Saga, il n'est plus rien. Sans Saga… il ne veut même pas l'imaginer. Jamais. Jamais. Même si cette hypothèse lui saute aux yeux en ce moment, s'impose à son esprit, il refuse de la considérer davantage, tant elle lui est odieuse. Il la refuse. Absolument. Il lui dénie le droit d'exister.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu que ce soit Ayoros qui se charge de venir ici… Peut-être lui aurait-il pu être plus optimiste dans son compte-rendu. Plus positif. Peut-être pas. De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. C'est lui qui se tient devant cette vitre. C'est lui qui devra témoigner devant les autres. C'est lui qui devra leur dire que Saga va bien. Que tout va bien. Et que tout ira toujours bien.

Il le doit à Saga.

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

A peine a-t-il posé un pied dans l'appartement que Milo file allumer son ordinateur. Il a besoin d'un truc pour se laver la tête. Il parcourt ses répertoires éliminant d'office tout ce que Gabriel n'apprécie pas d'après les différents tests qu'il a pu faire. C'est-à-dire approximativement tout ce qu'il lui a fait écouter. Pas que Gabriel déteste quoique ce soit, hein… mais Milo n'a toujours pas trouvé quelque chose qu'il puisse aimer. Et ça le perturbe beaucoup. Il finit par tomber sur Brian Eno et l'album _Appolo_. Pourquoi pas. Il faut bien tenter de toute façon : ils ne vont pas rester dans le silence. La musique se répand dans la pièce. Mouais. Doux et très… plongée sous-marine – surtout Deep Blue Day, comme quoi le nom est bien trouvé. Mais pas triste. Exactement ce dont ils ont besoin. Enfin, ce dont il a besoin.

Fier de sa trouvaille, il gagne la cuisine où son hôte est parti préparer le dîner.

– Gab ?

Appuyé contre le plan de travail, ses deux mains agrippant le rebord devant lui, un placard grand ouvert au-dessus de lui, le bras droit de Saga ne se retourne pas. Milo s'approche et lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Il ouvre de grands yeux, surpris par la tension musculaire et nerveuse qu'il ressent.

– Gab ?

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme qui ne cherche même pas à lui faire ôter sa main. Ça aussi, c'est un signe… un signe que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

–Dis-moi…, murmure doucement le DJ. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Gab…

– Rien. Ça va aller.

– Non. Y a pas rien. C'est pas vrai. Alors dis-moi. C'est pour ça que je suis là, non ? C'est pour ça que Kanon et Saga…

Il le sent frémir à ce dernier prénom. Évidemment. Évidemment… Le DJ a un mouvement pour le prendre dans ses bras mais il s'arrête. Inutile de… d'être… enfin de faire quelque chose que Gabriel n'apprécie pas. Il se contente donc de… d'un petit mouvement de la main. Pas vraiment une caresse. Mais un truc amical. Juste… rassurant. Voilà. Juste apaisant. Comme sa voix.

– Gab… Saga va bien. Tu as entendu Mû, non ? L'opération est un succès. Et puis tu l'as vu… Je sais que ça doit impressionnant de le voir comme ça, avec tous ces tuyaux et tout, mais… Il va bien. Il va bien… Demain, on retourne les voir. Et peut-être même que tu pourras parler à Saga ou au pire mercredi…

Les paroles ne semblent pas particulièrement avoir rasséréné Gabriel qui nie, d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

– Je n'irai pas à Saint-François demain.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il met un peu de temps à répondre. Pause. Inspiration. Expiration. Plusieurs successives. Et la tension qui quitte un peu le corps du jeune homme.

– Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être absent un jour de plus. Il faudra que j'aille au siège. Saga… m'a confié Sanctuary. Je ne peux… pas le décevoir.

– Mais pourquoi tu le décevrais ?

– Les Judge ont commencé leurs attaques. Il faut que je réagisse vite… Je n'aurais jamais dû passer l'après-midi entière…

Il serre les poings. Il s'en veut, apparemment. Beaucoup. Milo ne voit pas son regard mais il le devine. Un regard noir. Le regard de Gabriel quand il est en colère contre lui. Sauf que là, Gab doit être en colère contre lui-même.

– Arrête, fait doucement Milo. Tu allais dire une bêtise. Une grosse en plus. Ta place, cet après-midi, elle était à l'hosto et nulle part ailleurs. Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. Je vais faire le repas, je te ferai ton thé… et toi, bah, tu vas te reposer. Décompresser. Tu en as besoin.

Nouvelle grande respiration. Et un peu plus de calme qui envahit le corps du bras droit de Saga.

– Non, c'est bon. Je t'ai dit que ça va aller.

– Effectivement, ça va aller, confirme le DJ. Parce que tu vas faire ce que je dis, sans discuter. Je t'aurais bien conseillé d'aller prendre un bain, mais vu que tu as que des douches… Oui, je sais, c'est plus écolo… mais avoue que c'est beaucoup moins relaxant…

– Milo…

– Me force pas à te porter jusqu'en haut, sérieux…

Pour la première fois, Gabriel se retourne vers lui. Milo le voit estimer la situation, essayer de deviner si cette menace est sérieuse. Bien sûr qu'elle est, même s'il n'a pas envie d'en arriver là. Mais il s'y résoudra au besoin. Et tout, dans son attitude, le montre parfaitement.

– Allez... Tu risques quoi, hein ? Pour le repas, je vais faire une salade… ça devrait limiter les risques. Pour ta douche, je te demande pas d'y passer trois heures… et vue la chaleur qu'on s'est tapé aujourd'hui, ça peut pas te faire de mal. Et puis, je le fais bien, ton thé, non ?

– Oui…

– Bon, alors, c'est décidé. Tu me laisses faire. Et puis, tiens… idée. Tu as des sels de bains ou des trucs comme ça ?

– Tu viens de faire remarquer que je n'ai pas de baignoire. Mais j'ai des huiles essentielles en haut. Pourquoi ?

– Bain de pieds. Ça va te faire du bien, tu vas voir. Vous avez pas pu aller à votre institut machin chose samedi, je suis sûr que quelque part ça doit te manquer. Donc on va faire ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a. Donc voilà comment on va s'organiser. Tu vas prendre ta douche. Moi, je m'occupe de faire à manger… On grignote. Après tu vas te choisir des odeurs que tu aimes bien… tu me trouves une bassine et deux serviettes. Je te ferai ton thé pendant ce temps. Et bain de pieds.

– Je ne suis pas sûr…

– Et moi, je le suis. Donc un peut-être et un oui, ça fait un oui. Logique. Allez ! Hop, hop, hop ! On a pas toute la nuit… !

Gabriel soupire et lève les yeux au ciel… mais finit par obéir. Il quitte la cuisine et monte au premier étage tandis que Milo ouvre le frigo. Il hésite quelques instants. Il sort quelques tomates du bac à légumes, de la mozzarella, des échalotes… Dans un des placards, il prend une boite de thon, d'un autre, récupère l'huile d'olive et le vinaigre bizarre que Gabriel adore. Il se lave les mains. Planche à découper et couteau de cuisine. Il verse tout dans un saladier et mélange consciencieusement. Bon, objectivement, ce sera moins joliment présenté que quand c'est Gabriel qui fait la cuisine, ça c'est sûr. Mais l'important c'est que ça va être bon. Et bien frais. Il met la table, prend une bière pour lui et la carafe d'eau pour Gabriel. Quand il se retourne, il constate avec plaisir que son hôte s'est changé. Plus de costume. Juste un pantalon blanc, un peu large, et un tee-shirt de maille, lâche également, d'un sombre gris-bleu… Cette tenue lui va bien. Décontracté mais sans laisser-aller. Gabriel vient s'asseoir sur un des tabourets. Milo le sert. Ils mangent sans parler, le silence simplement brisé par la musique. Si Gabriel ne veut pas parler, Milo ne va pas le forcer. Y a pas besoin de parler, pour le moment. Et puis l'important, c'est qu'il ait accepté l'aide que le DJ lui proposait. Le reste n'est que… littérature. Celle que le jeune homme lit le dimanche et qui orne les murs de son salon.

– Tu as mis trop de vinaigre, murmure le bras droit de Saga.

– Ah ? Je trouve pas, moi. C'est pas trop mauvais quand même ?

– Non, c'est plutôt bon.

– Ouais… Tu pinailles, quoi. Ça doit vouloir dire que la douche t'a fait du bien, non ?

– Probablement.

– Tu n'échapperas pas au bain de pieds, je te préviens.

– J'ai du travail en retard, Milo…

– Pas de ça avec moi. Si tu te sens mieux, ça veut dire que j'ai raison. Et donc tu vas continuer à faire ce que je dis et c'est tout.

Gabriel prend une gorgée d'eau et ferme les yeux, un instant, puis reprend le repas, toujours dans le silence, donnant ainsi son accord tacite. Lorsqu'ils ont terminé, Milo l'envoie chercher le nécessaire – tiède, l'eau, c'est important –, tandis qu'il débarrasse. Puis il s'occupe du thé. Un thé du soir. Sans trop de théine. Il ne faut pas énerver davantage Gabriel. Mais pas de tisane. Gabriel n'aime pas les tisanes. Milo ne sait pas pourquoi. C'est juste une information qu'il a rangée à dans la partie de son cerveau qui traite les données sur son hôte, à côté de son acharnement à ne vouloir boire que son cocktail vodka-menthe, de son utilisation ultra-précise des nuances de vocabulaire et de son organisation quasi-maniaque de son emploi du temps. Un jour, peut-être, avec toutes ces pièces, il parviendra à venir à bout du puzzle. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas la frigidité de son ami qui inquiète le DJ. L'eau filtrée bout. Il la retire du feu. Laisser reposer, refroidir. C'est comme ça qu'on doit préparer ce thé blanc, d'après ce que Milo a lu. Les boissons chaudes, c'est peut-être le seul domaine de sa vie où il suit les recettes. Celle de sa mère, pour le chocolat. Celles des livres, pour les thés. Celle de son éducateur, pour le café.

Il entend Gabriel redescendre. C'est qu'il est beaucoup moins silencieux avec une bassine remplie d'eau. Milo laisse le thé infuser et va l'intercepter. Il lui prend les serviettes qui reposent sur une de ses épaules et va étaler en étaler une sur le sol devant le canapé.

– Allez ! Moi, je vais aller prendre une douche, me faire mon café … Et peut-être changer la musique, pourquoi pas ? T'as mis quoi comme trucs là-dedans ?

– Encens, cyprès et cèdre.

– Très boisé, quoi…

– Plutôt.

– La musique colle pas trop : y a pas d'arbres sur la lune.

– Va prendre cette douche, Milo. Et laisse la musique comme elle est.

– Tu l'aimes bien ? demande le DJ, son visage s'illuminant d'un coup.

– Pas particulièrement, mais tu as eu une journée aussi éprouvante que la mienne. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de décompresser.

– Un jour, j'y arriverai…

– Pardon ?

– A découvrir la musique qui te plait.

– Je t'en prie… Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion ce soir, Milo.

– C'est toi qui as commencé. Bon ! Je t'apporte ton thé et tu fais trempouille. Et moi, gogo gadgeto- douche. Et je reviens après.

Il laisse Gabriel seul quelques instants, lui amène son thé infusé puis disparait dans sa chambre. De son côté le bras droit de Saga a glissé ses pieds dans le bain d'eau tiède. Il ferme les yeux et entreprend un exercice de respiration. Inspiration profonde… Expiration lente et maitrisée. Cela dure quelques minutes. Il sent le contact entre le métal de la bassine et la plante de ses pieds, les courants qui naissent de ses légers mouvements. Il sent, sous ses mains, le cuir de son canapé. Synthétique. Écologique. Il ne faut jamais confondre écologique et naturel… Les deux choses sont loin d'être nécessairement liées.

Il rouvre les yeux et se penche pour récupérer l'attaché-case qui est posé contre le côté du sofa. Il en sort un dossier, un stylo et se met à le parcourir, soulignant quelques mots, parfois, en inscrivant d'autres dans les marges. Quelques clés qui aideront à la reprise de sa réflexion, demain, quand il s'intéressera à nouveau à ce sujet.

– Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ? gronde la voix de Milo, au bout d'un moment.

Gabriel se contente d'un rapide coup d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a parfaitement entendu la question, mais qu'il n'estime pas qu'elle vaille la peine qu'il y réponde.

– Non mais Gab ! Sérieux ! On avait dit que ce soir, c'était détente ! et détente, ça veut dire, pas de boulot !

– Tu as décrété cela, Milo. Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

– Non mais… tu as besoin de te reposer. Comme tout le monde. On se repose pas en bossant, Gab, c'est pas possible. Et tu passes ton temps à bosser…

– Tu joues continuellement de la musique. Est-ce vraiment si différent ? rétorque l'homme d'affaires, toujours plongé dans son document.

Milo penche la tête sur le côté. Il réfléchit. C'est vrai. La musique, c'est son métier. Mais c'est son métier parce que c'est sa passion, sa vie…

–J'en sais rien. Il me semble que oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je t'ai jamais vu sourire quand tu bosses.

– Tu m'as souvent vu sourire lorsque je ne travaille pas ?

Gabriel n'a toujours pas relevé la tête. À nouveau, le DJ se plonge dans ses réflexions. Bon, force est de constater que non, Gabriel n'est pas vraiment du genre à sourire souvent. Ni même régulièrement. Ça lui arrive bien, mais encore moins que rarement. Pas qu'il fasse la tête, attention. C'est juste que Gabriel est sérieux. Tout le temps. Milo repense à cette froideur presque… mécanique qu'il a ressentie lors de leur première rencontre. À cette impression d'intelligence artificielle. Cette absence de chaleur humaine. Mais pas une absence de sentiments, attention à pas confondre. Parce que… parce que Gabriel s'inquiète pour Saga, il en a eu la preuve tout à l'heure. Et maintenant, il semble parfaitement calme. Vraiment. Il semble comme… d'habitude.

Milo récupère la seconde serviette et va s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de la bassine, où les pieds de Gabriel trempent toujours.

– Donne ton pied.

– Pardon ? demande Gabriel, en relevant le nez vers Milo.

– Donne ton pied, je vais le sécher.

– Il n'en est pas question.

– Effectivement. D'ailleurs, si tu regardes bien, j'ai pas posé de question.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

– Je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire. Et moi, je te dis de me donner ton pied. Alors dépêche.

– Milo... Tu ne vas pas me sécher les pieds…

– Ah bah si, je t'assure que c'est ce que je vais faire. Allez. Donne.

– Non.

– Ouh… tu m'énerves, Gab…

– Grand bien te fasse.

– Mais sérieux, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

– Et toi, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à… ?

– Parce que j'ai dit que je m'occuperai de toi, ce soir, le coupe le DJ. Et que ça me fait plaisir. Alors lis tes machins… et laisse-moi faire. Allez, sérieux. Moi aussi, la journée a pas été facile. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête…

Gabriel le considère un instant, le visage grave. Il soupire légèrement. Il sort son pied gauche de la bassine, l'égoutte en quelques battements et le confie à Milo. Qui l'entoure précautionneusement du linge de coton. Il l'essuie… puis concentre son attention. Les orteils, d'abord. Un par un. Il les étire, les écarte, les malaxe doucement. Puis la voûte plantaire. Il la masse doucement. Du talon vers la pointe. Il reste un long moment à faire courir ses pouces à travers le tissu. Puis la cheville. Il lui fait faire des tours, tout doucement, pour l'assouplir. Il ne rencontre aucune résistance. Pas la moindre. Il relève les yeux vers Gabriel qui, l'air concentré, continue à travailler.

– Gab ? l'appelle Milo en continuant le massage.

– Oui ?

– Tu aimes ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Ce que je fais.

– Crois-tu que je te laisserai continuer dans le cas contraire ?

– Bah… j'en sais rien. Tu donnes pas vraiment l'impression que tu apprécies. Enfin… quand tu masses quelqu'un, la plupart du temps, il pousse des petits soupirs. Il savoure… Du coup, il laisse tomber son boulot…

– Je n'ai jamais ce genre de réaction. Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as oublié ?

Milo sourit.

– Non. Mais…

– Milo… Même si je ne réagis pas comme tout le monde, je t'assure que je trouve ce massage agréable. Comme je trouve agréables ceux que l'on me fait à l'institut. Je n'irais pas chaque semaine si tel n'était pas le cas.

– Je peux te poser une autre question ?

Gabriel le regarde, l'invitant à poursuivre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu trouves agréable ?

– Deux choses, répond aussitôt le jeune homme. Elles sont liées. Cela détend mon corps et éclaircit mon esprit. Ce qui m'aide à réfléchir. Et à travailler.

Milo l'observe un petit moment. Il voit dans les yeux de Gabriel que celui-ci s'attend à ce qu'il demande plus d'explications. Mais le DJ n'en fera rien. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il ne doit pas davantage pousser son hôte ce soir. Et puis, il a eu des réponses. Suffisamment pour lui donner des pistes pour… commencer à comprendre Gabriel. Et peut-être, plus tard, cerner le problème et peut-être établir une stratégie pour le régler… Mais il ne doit pas le montrer. Il doit faire attention à ne pas remettre en cause le climat de confiance, presque de sérénité qui s'est installé entre eux. Il ne doit pas l'inquiéter. Faire attention. Pour pouvoir aider Gabriel. Alors il pose délicatement le pied gauche sur le sol.

– Tu me donnes l'autre ? lui demande-t-il.

Après quelques instants, son hôte s'exécute. Avant de replonger dans ses dossiers, tandis _qu'Always returning_ enveloppe la pièce.


	45. Samedi 24 Juin

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ L'opération des jumeaux Gemini s'est bien passée, au grand soulagement de tout le monde._

_NdA__ : Merci toutes et tous pour votre soutien, et votre intérêt. Je m'excuse pour le retard (comme je vous le disais, rien de grave, juste un petit coup de moins bien, mes vacances vont me faire le plus grand bien, je pense)… Je profite d'un pit-stop chez mes beaux-parents pour vous livrer ce chapitre et je vous retrouve dans un peu plus de quinze jours pour le prochain. _

_Tari :__ J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées. Et je suis ravie que ces deux chapitres t'aient plu. J'ai essayé de faire passer une ambiance un peu particulière : le stress, bien sûr, mais aussi le fait qu'on est tenté de faire, plus ou moins, un bilan de sa vie face à un tel événement. Gabriel a des sentiments, oui, c'est une évidence. Et Milo l'aide à les gérer, comme Gabriel l'aide en acceptant que Milo s'occupe de lui, ce qui permet aussi au DJ de ne pas trop s'appesantir sur la situation de Kanon…_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Assis dans le jardin d'hiver, Coré allongée à ses pieds, Rhadamanthe fume. Il est entièrement vêtu de noir et ses mains sont gantées. Sur la petite table en fer forgé, à côté de lui, repose un bouquet de clématites. Il prend une ultime bouffée et écrase sa cigarette qui n'est qu'à moitié consumée dans le cendrier. Il se lève, récupère ses fleurs. Coré relève son museau vers son maître qui lui fait un petit signe de la tête. Aussitôt, la chienne se lève et file dans le couloir, jusqu'au dressing que le blond vient ouvrir. Il récupère la laisse de la Setter et l'accroche à son collier, et récupère les clés de son Aston Martin. Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir, il se retourne et avise le neveu de Charon qui descend les escaliers.

-- Sylphide ?

-- Monsieur ?

-- Lorsqu'Eaque aura terminé sa conversation téléphonique, prévenez-le que je serais probablement en retard pour le déjeuner. S'il désire manger sans moi, qu'il n'hésite pas.

-- Bien, Monsieur.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Rhadamanthe se rend au garage, fait monter sa chienne dans la DB9. Elle s'installe à sa place aux pieds du siège passager sur sa couverture écossaise, sa tête venant reposer sur le fauteuil afin de pouvoir surveiller son maître du coin de l'œil. Il prend place à son tour et quitte le Manoir en direction du cimetière. Il s'y rend moins régulièrement, ces derniers mois. Depuis… que Kanon l'a rejeté. Depuis qu'il a compris qu'il ne lui servait à rien d'espérer un miracle. Mais il ne parvient pas à se détacher complètement. Il a toujours besoin d'y aller, de les voir… toutes les deux à trois semaines, environ. Cela dépend de son humeur, de celle d'Eaque aussi, évidemment. Le week-end dernier, il a réussi à le convaincre de venir avec lui au Giudecca. Toute une après-midi à galoper avec Garuda et Great, loin des dossiers, loin de Sanctuary… et même s'ils ont croisé Gold de loin, Eaque a semblé apprécier leur escapade. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en est pas question. Aujourd'hui, ils ont, chacun, du travail. Et Rhadamanthe ne peut se permettre d'aller rejoindre son cheval. Alors le cimetière… et une promenade, ensuite, avec Coré.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il prend le volant avec sa chienne à bord, il se montre prudent et respectueux des limitations de vitesse. C'est remarquable : il ne lui faut guère plus de temps pour atteindre le cimetière que lorsqu'il fait rugir le moteur de sa voiture. Le seul problème est que son besoin de vitesse et d'adrénaline n'est pas comblé. Ce n'est pas grave. Coré est plus importante. Bien plus. Il se gare. La journée est belle ; il y a donc des voitures… et il y aura probablement des promeneurs dans le parc. Il s'y attendait... Ce n'est pas une déception. Il fait sortir la chienne, récupère le bouquet qu'il avait déposé sur les sièges arrière. Il regarde les fleurs d'un blanc verdâtre… L'herbe aux gueux, oui. Il a enfin compris pourquoi ce sont elles qu'il vient porter sur la tombe de ses parents. Cette herbe que les mendiants utilisaient devant les porches des églises pour inspirer la pitié et ainsi récupérer quelques pièces. Et lui… C'est exactement ce qu'il fait. C'est indigne d'un Judge. Un Judge n'implore pas. Un Judge ne supplie pas. De toute façon, un Judge n'a pas à réclamer un peu d'attention. Il l'obtient naturellement. Minos l'obtenait déjà lorsqu'ils étaient enfants… Pas Rhadamanthe. Sauf lorsqu'il rentrait et montrait ses blessures, ses échecs… Là, ils s'intéressaient à lui, ils trouvaient du temps à lui accorder... Enfin. Son père. Qui hurlait. Qui lui hurlait qu'il ne méritait pas de porter ce nom… Qui le giflait. Charon. Qui l'aidait à panser ses plaies, à soigner ses bleus. Et à la nuit tombée, Minos se glissait dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Il le prenait dans ses bras et le serrait contre lui. Il savait trouver les mots pour le rassurer, l'encourager à faire mieux la prochaine fois, le convaincre qu'un jour leur père comprendrait enfin que ses deux fils étaient tout aussi dignes de lui. Minos… qui le soutenait. Qui l'aidait. Qui l'aimait…

Il se souvient… Les vacances lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Minos. Son grand-frère. Si majestueux. Si noble. Qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. Et qui, parfois, tandis qu'Eaque resplendissait à ses côtés et essayait de le convaincre que sa nouvelle idée de jeu était la meilleure qu'il n'avait jamais eue, baissait les paupières, cédait à la pression de son meilleur ami, se levait... et tendait une main vers son petit frère, l'invitant à venir s'amuser avec eux. Durant les quelques pas qu'il faisait pour les rejoindre, Rhadamanthe était vraiment heureux. De purs instants de bonheur. Parce que Minos souriait, discrètement. Parce qu'Eaque ne semblait pas le moins du monde contrarié, comme si le fait de l'inclure dans leur jeu avait toujours été une évidence. Parce durant ces quelques secondes, Rhadamanthe avait l'impression que l'aimer était… facile et presque naturel.

Il se souvient. Il revenait d'un concours complet d'équitation auquel ses parents n'avaient pas assisté : Minos donnait un récital, ce dimanche-là. C'était Charon qui l'avait accompagné, comme souvent. Et quand il était rentré, quand il avait fait le récit de sa défaite… Il se souvient. Des mots et des insultes, parfaitement justifiés, du visage de son père devant son aveu : il avait pris la décision d'abandonner. Il avait refusé le combat. Refusé de défendre ses chances, son honneur et celui de la famille. Refusé de faire ce qu'il fallait pour atteindre l'excellence. Une décision inacceptable. Monstrueuse. La sienne. Il se souvient des coups. Des coups de canne, cette fois-là. Dans ses bras. Dans ses côtes. Et la porte du salon s'est ouverte. Et Minos… a vu la scène. Minos l'a regardé durant quelques instants… et s'est jeté sur lui. Minos l'a pris dans ses bras et serré contre lui. Minos s'est retourné vers leur père et lui a ordonné d'arrêter. Une voix forte et puissante. Impérative. Impériale. Et les coups ont cessé. Les coups avaient déjà cessé. Dès que Minos était entré.

La première et la dernière fois que Minos s'est interposé. Il se souvient. Il s'était dégagé de l'étreinte de son frère. Il s'était levé. Il s'était excusé et avait promis que cela n'arriverait plus, qu'il serait dorénavant toujours digne de son statut. De son rang. De son nom. Une promesse faite à son père mais qui ne s'adressait qu'à son grand-frère, pour ne plus jamais voir ce regard. Empli… de quelque chose s'apparentant à de la déception ou à de la résignation. Pour que ne plus courir le risque que Minos voit le monstre… le monstre que Minos défendait alors que le blond n'avait pas su protéger son secret. Alors qu'Eaque était exilé à des milliers de kilomètres.

Il regarde le bouquet. Il regarde Coré. Il ferme les yeux, un instant, et prend une grande inspiration. D'un pas résolu, il passe les grilles du cimetière et s'arrête devant le caveau des Judge, sa chienne s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il pose les quelques fleurs et se redresse. Ses yeux courent sur la pierre où les noms de ses parents sont gravés en lettres d'or, aux côtés de ceux des trois générations précédentes. Le nom de Minos y figurera un jour. Et celui de Thétis. Rhadamanthe a dû mal à l'imaginer. Et lui, où sera-t-il ? Et Eaque ? Auront-ils les honneurs de cette auguste tombe ? Eaque reposer ici… ? Non. S'il est encore vivant à ce moment-là, le blond s'y opposera. De toutes ses forces. Quant à lui… pourquoi serait-il enterré ici ? Pour être enfin proche de son père et sa mère ? Ce serait ridiculement pathétique. Être incinéré, oui. Et que l'on disperse ses cendres un jour de tempête, du haut d'une falaise, dans l'océan déchaîné.

Kanon… Sanctuary a fait un communiqué. L'opération qu'a subie Saga s'est bien déroulée. Ils n'ont pas précisé sa nature exacte, arguant du fait que ce genre de détails faisait partie de la sphère privée, là où l'état de santé général de l'aîné des Gemini pouvait entrer dans le domaine public. Certes. Pourquoi pas. Rhadamanthe s'en moque, à vrai dire. La seule chose qui compte à ses yeux est que le PDG se porte bien. Kanon doit être soulagé… et heureux. Il y a toujours un risque dans toute opération. Les jumeaux venaient tout juste de se retrouver... Oui, Kanon doit être soulagé, et sans doute pourront-ils profiter de la convalescence de Saga pour rattraper les années qu'ils ont perdues… C'est bien. Et cela va peut-être permettre au blond de moins s'en faire pour son loup, même s'il ne devrait plus penser à lui de cette façon, et travailler plus efficacement. Il avait promis à Minos que la proposition de contrat serait établie d'ici une semaine. Deux se sont écoulées et il ne l'a toujours pas achevée. Qu'il peut être compliqué de manipuler et piéger… surtout lorsqu'il a toute latitude pour imaginer les clauses. Habituellement, il se contente de mettre en forme les négociations de ses frères. Parfois, ils viennent le voir et lui demandent s'il ne serait pas possible de changer un détail ou deux pour qu'elles leurs soient discrètement plus favorables. Dans la plupart des cas, les modifications sont acceptées très naturellement par le camp d'en face. C'est toujours une source d'étonnement pour Rhadamanthe. Comment est-il possible de passer à côté des différences entre le texte original et celui corrigé ? Comment est-il possible de ne pas voir que cette précision ajoutée, que cette nouvelle tournure de phrase sont loin d'être sans conséquence ? Il s'agit pourtant d'un principe élémentaire : si, dans un texte, une altération parait sans effet, la seule raison est qu'on ne l'a pas encore trouvé. Mais il semble que beaucoup ont tendance à l'oublier. C'est extrêmement déroutant.

D'un mouvement du poignet, il tire légèrement sur la laisse de Coré, qui se lève immédiatement. Ils vont aller se promener un moment, dans le parc attenant. En partant, il jette un dernier regard au bouquet de clématites. Il est temps que cela cesse. La prochaine fois, il viendra avec des chrysanthèmes.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

Dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit, Kanon dort. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça dormir. Il somnole, perdu quelque part aux confins de l'inconscience. Depuis qu'il est sorti du bloc, il est dans cet état, à moitié comateux. Que ce soit durant les quelques jours qu'il a passés en soins intensifs, ou depuis qu'ils l'ont installé ici – soit depuis… hier --, c'est pareil. Et la bonne nouvelle, trop youpi, trop super, c'est que c'est parti pour durer, le temps pour son foie de se régénérer. Des mois. Enfin… Le plus dur c'est les premières semaines. Après, ça s'arrange, à ce que lui a dit Céphée. En même temps, difficile de faire pire. Il passe ses journées à ne rien faire, branché à sa perfusion, à subir plein de tests pour vérifier plein de trucs, à commencer par son taux de sucres. Il a appris un truc : c'est dans le foie qu'on le stocke. Avec les deux tiers du sien en reconstruction, il faut faire attention. Surtout qu'il a besoin d'énergie vu ce que lui pompe son organisme pour la régénération.

Quand il dort à moitié, il fait des rêves bizarres. Encore plus bizarres que d'habitude. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il en fait plusieurs et que son cerveau les mélange et ça donne des résultats vraiment étranges. Des changements de décor brutaux. Des conversations qui se suivent mais non rien à voir. Des personnages qui changent de tête, voire de sexe. Très curieux. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Il arrive fréquemment, c'est très drôle d'ailleurs, qu'il se rebelle lorsque les choses sont vraiment trop incohérentes et qu'il essaie de mettre un peu d'ordre là-dedans… et, généralement, devant l'ampleur de la tâche, il finit par se réveiller. Par ouvrir les yeux en tout cas. C'est ce qu'il fait maintenant. Et il tombe sur le sourire de Milo.

-- Recoucou, toi ! fait le DJ assis à côté de lui.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demande le malade d'une voix éteinte.

-- Grognon, grognon, dis-moi. Où tu voudrais que je sois ?

-- A côté. Pour… Angelo.

-- La fête, c'est pour le goûter, donc j'ai encore le temps, lui assure-t-il en se levant.

-- Mais… Il est quelle heure ?

Milo ne répond pas. Il n'a certainement pas entendu la question vu qu'il vient de disparaitre dans la salle de bains. Kanon regarde autour de lui. Il faudrait qu'ils achètent un réveil… Il voit son meilleur ami revenir avec une carafe d'eau. Kanon sourit : c'est vrai qu'il a soif.

-- Il est quelle heure ? redemande-t-il alors que Milo l'aide à se redresser.

-- Deux heures. T'as dormi une heure et demie à tout casser. Et sinon, sérieusement, Gab et Mika sont pas encore remontés. On les attend.

-- Saga… ?

-- Bah… pas de news, vu qu'ils sont pas remontés. Même moi, je fais le rapport logique, remarque le DJ en approchant le verre qu'il vient de remplir des lèvres de Kanon qui boit avec délectation. Mais en même temps, je sais pas combien de temps ça prend d'enlever son truc-là. Et y en a un des deux qui seraient venu nous le dire si y avait un souci. Donc tu dois pas t'inquiéter.

-- Tu me diras…

-- Bien sûr que non, voyons. Je vais faire exprès de garder les infos. T'es vraiment idiot quand t'es dans le coltard, toi, tu sais ? Bien sûr que je viendrai te donner les dernières nouvelles… A ce propos, t'as loupé un truc tout à l'heure, pendant que tu dormais. Shura s'est fait chopé par les infirmières.

-- Hein ?

-- Il ramenait les gâteaux pour l'anniv. Il débarque avec ses tartes et tout. Là, interception. Elles commencent à lui demander ce que c'est. Shura répond. Et là, elles lui expliquent qu'elles vont tout confisquer parce que pas le droit de ramener de la nourriture de l'extérieur. Shu leur explique qu'il l'a déjà fait… Résultat des courses, on a frôlé l'incident diplomatique. Trop drôle. Ah euh… tu veux boire encore ?

-- Non, c'est bon, murmure Kanon en s'effondrant contre son oreiller. Ça s'est réglé… comment ?

-- Gab, explique le DJ en reposant le verre sur la desserte à côté de lui. Coup de bol, il était descendu passé un coup de fil. En remontant, il est tombé sur la scène et Shura a dû dire au revoir à ses tartes. Je suis sûr qu'elles vont les bouffer en plus. Et nous on va se retrouver avec les super trucs de la cafétéria et du magasin en bas.

-- C'est toi qui dis ça ? relève Kanon dans un sourire

-- Bah, je préfère les gâteaux de Shu aux Petits Lus, désolé… Faut que j'arrive à le convaincre à faire des donuts, je suis sûr qu'il en ferait des trop bons.

La tête de Shura si jamais le DJ lui demande ça… Pourquoi si, d'ailleurs ? Parce que vu l'air déterminé de Milo, ce n'est même plus une hypothèse. Kanon se met à sourire franchement puis rigole doucement...et il sent la fatigue s'abattre sur lui. Il pousse un long soupir et s'enfonce encore davantage dans son oreiller.

-- Bordel… me fait pas rire : je suis mort…

-- Meuh non. La preuve, tu parles encore.

-- J'ai oublié de te demander tout à l'heure…

-- Ouais ?

-- Ça se passe comment avec Gabriel ?

-- Nickel, répond le DJ sans la moindre hésitation. La meilleure preuve, c'est qu'il m'a toujours pas viré. Et que c'est toujours pas à l'ordre du jour. J'ai toujours pas trouvé de musique qui lui plaise par contre…

-- Et pour… ?

-- J'avance. Mais il est space quand même, explique-t-il en posant son coude gauche sur le matelas et sa tête dans sa main, tandis que la droite repose sur le drap blanc. Tu y crois, toi, qu'il bosse pendant que je le masse ? Oki, c'est des massages tout ce qu'il y a d'honnête et tout… mais quand même !

-- Vexé ? demande Kanon dans un sourire.

-- Non… Mais je t'ai déjà massé, non ? Et ton verdict, c'était quoi ?

-- Une impression de coton. Et l'envie de dormir. Mais moins désagréable que maintenant.

-- Bah, voilà ! Ça, c'est une bonne réaction. Calme et détendu. Zen et cool. Et lui, il bosse. Il fait jamais de pause. C'est hallucinant, je t'assure. Je pensais pas que c'était à ce point, sérieux. Il arrête jamais. Sauf pour lire ses bouquins. Mais même ça, il le fait plus. Je suis sûr que demain, il va passer la journée dans ses dossiers.

-- Des problèmes ? s'inquiète aussitôt le malade.

-- Je sais pas trop. Il en parle pas beaucoup. Pas avec moi, en tout cas. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que l'attaque a commencé. Mais t'inquiète pas. Il s'occupe de Sanctuary. Et moi, je m'occupe de lui. Ça va le faire.

-- J'ai confiance…

-- T'as intérêt. Ah oui, au fait, j'ai eu Shun, au tel ce matin. Il voudrait venir te voir.

-- Il doit avoir mieux à faire, non ? Surtout vu mon état…

Son état… ça va faire quoi ? Quinze minutes qu'il est réveillé ? Et il a déjà envie de dormir. C'est désespérant.

-- J'ai pas l'impression…, fait pourtant le DJ. Ils ont pratiquement fini le court de Geist, et le montage de la soirée de ton anniv'. Reste la dernière de l'Oblivion, mais comme elle veut coupler ça avec des images de la démolition, de la reconstruction, et la première du Scylla… Ils font clairement traîner les choses là, si tu veux mon avis. Et je crois pas que c'est pour passer plus de temps ensemble.

-- Tu peux pas gagner à chaque coup, Milo…

-- Je sais. C'est dommage. Je suis sûr qu'ils feraient un beau couple. Mais bon, je vais pas les forcer. Par contre, je sens que Shina va se foutre de moi… Ce sera de bonne guerre. Mais si tu veux mon avis, Shun, il a un peu la trouille en ce moment. Avec l'Oblivion envolé, il doit voir d'ici qu'il va passer deux mois tout seul chez lui.

-- Tu lui as pas parlé ? s'étonne Kanon, qui retombe doucement dans son semi-coma.

-- Pas encore. J'attends les résultats du bac. S'il redouble, ce sera pas jouable. Faudra que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Donc j'attends le 3. Une semaine à tenir. Et va falloir que j'arrive à convaincre Io. C'est pas gagné, je sens. Faudrait que je me débrouille pour trouver un endroit où faire mixer Shun. Mais vu qu'il a pas dix-huit ans, je sens qu'ils vont tous me gaver, encore... Enfin. De toute : le bac d'abord. Et après, on verra. Il a intérêt à l'avoir. J'ai pas envie de chercher un autre DJ pour le bar du Scylla. Et toi, dors maintenant…

Kanon sourit. Et quelques instants plus tard, il repart au cœur de ses univers intérieurs plus ou moins absurdes. Plutôt plus que moins, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Dans la bibliothèque, affalé sur son fauteuil, ses jambes croisées sur son bureau, Eaque attend que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout du téléphone et de la Terre. Il n'a pas fait de pause de la journée. En réalité, il n'est pas sorti de la bibliothèque. Il s'est contenté d'ouvrir les fenêtres, pour pouvoir profiter de l'air de cette journée, et Charon est venu lui apporter son déjeuner, ici, puisque Rhadamanthe et lui ont pris leur repas séparément. Et maintenant, après plus de six heures de travail, il a besoin d'une pause. Une vraie pause. Durant laquelle il parlera à quelqu'un qui n'est pas concerné, de près ou de loin, par l'Empire. Car au dîner, quelque soit la bonne volonté de Rhadamanthe, ils parleront de Sanctuary et de Graad, c'est évident. Et il a promis à son petit frère de jeter un œil à la proposition de contrat. Ça ne l'étonne pas vraiment que le blond éprouve des difficultés à rédiger ce document et cela le réjouit qu'il soit venu lui demander de l'aide… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va lui permettre de détendre son esprit. D'où ce coup de téléphone. Enfin, si quelqu'un veut bien se décider à répondre…

Il se lève, calle son portable entre son oreille et son épaule et va jusqu'au bar. Il sort les bouteilles tandis que les sonneries se succèdent, interminables, comme si personne n'avait pensé à brancher le répondeur… jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Eaque entende un déclic et une voix.

_-- Dohko's speaking._

-- Dohko ? Bonjour. C'est Eaque, fait-il en réajustant la position de son téléphone pour ne pas risquer un accident tandis qu'il se prépare son cocktail. Comment vas-tu ?

_-- Hey ! Salut. Pas trop mal. Et toi ?_

-- On fait aller. Shion est par là ?

_-- Il est sous la douche._

-- Seul ? Cela m'étonne de vous…

_-- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai mis autant de temps à décrocher ?_

-- Tu étais avec lui et tu es venu répondre ? Serais-tu malade ?

_-- Moi, non. Lui… Il est sensé être au lycée dans moins d'une heure. J'étais très occupé à le convaincre que nous avions encore largement le temps pour un second service quand le téléphone a sonné. Il en a profité pour me jeter de la salle de bain._

-- Je ferai peut-être mieux de rappeler plus tard, si vous êtes pressés.

_-- Au contraire. Si tu veux me faire plaisir, débrouille-toi pour le retenir le plus longtemps possible au téléphone._

-- Pourquoi ?

_-- Ils lui ont refilé des copies à corriger pour le bac. Ça fait pratiquement quinze jours qu'il passe ses soirées enfermé dans son bureau, pour bosser tranquille. Et ils n'ont rien trouvé d'autre que de lui coller une réunion aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait besoin d'une journée entière pour faire le bilan pédagogique de l'année écoulée, mais apparemment si. Par contre, si tu le mets suffisamment en retard, peut-être qu'il acceptera de se faire porter pâle et qu'on pourra enfin rattraper le temps perdu._

-- Ne me dis pas que tu es frustré…

_-- Si tu y tiens, je peux me taire. Enfin… De temps en temps, j'arrive à le coincer entre deux portes ou à le faire se coucher à des heures raisonnables…_

Un sourire étire les lèvres d'Eaque alors qu'il dépose deux fraises des bois sur l'île de chantilly qui flotte au dessus de la mer d'alcool de son sreaming orgasm.

-- Se coucher, oui. Mais, je ne sais pourquoi, je doute que tu le laisses beaucoup se reposer…

_-- Tu vas le plaindre, peut-être ? Tu appelles pour quoi, au fait ?_

-- Pas grand-chose de particulier, explique-t-il tout en rangeant ses bouteilles, les fruits et la chantilly dans le bar réfrigéré. J'avais envie de papoter un peu et de prendre des nouvelles. Et comme vous n'allez pas venir pour mon anniversaire…

_-- On serait venu si on avait pu, tu le sais._

-- Ce n'est pas reproche. Au plus un regret. J'espère que pour mes trente ans vous pourrez faire le déplacement. En vous prévenant deux ans à l'avance, vous devriez pouvoir vous organiser…

_-- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je kidnapperai Shion, s'il le faut, mais on sera là. Et je compte sur toi pour ses quarante ans. _

-- La fin Mars sera particulièrement remplie, l'année prochaine. Les quarante ans de Shion, les trente de Minos…

_-- Je me contrefous de ton frère. Donc ne compte pas sur son anniversaire pour te servir d'excuse. Tu viens et c'est tout. Allez, Shion vient de sortir de la salle de bains, je vais te le passer._

-- Merci. Et essaye de ne pas trop le distraire pendant qu'il me parlera.

_-- Je ne te promets rien. Surtout s'il reste torse nu._

-- Si, en plus, il n'y met pas du sien…

_-- Tu parles… Il est vexé que je n'ai pas insisté davantage sous la douche tout à l'heure, donc il m'allume, c'est tout. Il se calmera lorsqu'il saura que c'est toi. Bon, je te laisse. À une prochaine. Et Eaque…_

-- Oui ?

_-- Prends soin de toi, surtout._

-- Merci. Toi aussi.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est la voix de Shion qui retentit dans le portable.

_-- Eaque ?_

-- Master ! Quel plaisir de t'entendre.

_-- Plaisir qui est amplement partagé, sois-en sûr. Pourquoi appelles-tu ?_

-- J'avais envie de parler.

_-- Accorde-moi deux secondes, je vais dans mon bureau. Nous serons plus au calme._

-- Dohko va penser que tu lui caches des choses…

Eaque récupère son verre et inspecte la pièce. Puisqu'il serait absolument ravi d'accéder à la demande de Dohko, autant s'installer confortablement en prévision d'une longue conversation. Son bureau ? Non… Définitivement, non. Ah voilà ! Les fauteuils, près des fenêtres ouvertes qui donnent sur la terrasse…

_-- Oh mais il en est parfaitement conscient, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et son manque de curiosité est parfois désespérant._

-- Je t'avouerai que ça m'arrange. Car je le crois tout à fait capable de te soutirer n'importe quelle information.

_-- Je ne le nie pas. _

Dans le combiné, Eaque perçoit le bruit d'une porte que l'on referme. Shion a atteint son bureau, le seul endroit de leur appartement où Dohko n'a pas le droit de mettre les pieds. Une mesure de sécurité, qui n'a rien à voir avec d'éventuels secrets que Shion voudrait garder… Simplement, lorsque Dohko et lui se retrouvent seuls… ils ont une capacité relativement incroyable à se sauter littéralement dessus. Cela a toujours amusé, voire… impressionné Eaque, qui, lorsqu'il passait ses vacances à LA, débarquait régulièrement chez son ancien professeur et qui interrompait, de manière tout aussi régulière, de délicieux ébats même lorsqu'il avait auparavant prévenu de l'heure de son arrivée. Lorsqu'ils vivaient encore dans l'ancien appartement de Shion, un deux pièces, le professeur avait fait une croix sur la possibilité de ramener des copies à corriger chez eux… Tant est si bien que Shion passait dix heures par jour, cinq jours par semaine, sur le campus du Lycée, entre ses cours, leur préparation, les discussions avec ses élèves et les corrections de copies. Eaque se souvient qu'il s'était beaucoup moqué lorsqu'il l'avait appris… même s'il aurait donné à peu près n'importe quoi pour devoir prendre ce genre de mesures.

_-- Alors comment vas-tu ?_

-- Mieux.

_-- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas prendre quelques jours ?_

Il pose son verre sur un petit guéridon, s'affale dans un des fauteuils, quitte ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et va poser ses pieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-- Je ne peux pas. Pas en ce moment, répond-il tout en jouant avec ses orteils pour les délasser.

_-- Ce n'est jamais le moment, selon toi…_

-- Mais si. Je compte prendre quelques jours mon anniversaire. À ce propos, sais-tu ce que Myu me prépare ? Ils passent leur vie au téléphone avec Rhadamanthe… Et je n'ai réussi à leur soutirer aucun renseignement. Myu est même allé jusqu'à essayé sous-entendre qu'il drague Rhada pour éviter le sujet.

_-- Et cela te parait absurde ?_

-- Je connais l'opinion de Myu sur mon petit-frère, tu sais… Je ne dis pas qu'il ne l'apprécie pas, mais de là à vouloir sortir avec lui… Il faudrait que son séjour dans ce monastère l'ait beaucoup changé et je n'ai rien remarqué de tel. Donc ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

Le portable est passé dans la main gauche et de la droite, il récupère une fraise couverte de chantilly. Délicieuse.

_-- Oui. Mais je ne te dirai rien._

-- Je te rappelle que je suis censé être ton chouchou…

_-- Et c'est bien pour cela que je vais me taire. Je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise._

-- Je n'ai jamais été fan des surprises, tu sais. Elles sont juste… des sujets de divertissement fait-il en récupérant le deuxième fruit tout aussi couvert de crème que le précédent.

_-- Vas-tu nier que tu aies besoin d'être diverti, ces derniers temps ?_

-- Non…, c'est vrai. Mais je dois reconnaître que c'est moins… difficile depuis que Pandore a parlé avec lui. Il a au moins accepté de se rendre à un rendez-vous chez le médecin et il sera présent à la première échographie. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou… à œuvrer dans l'ombre pour qu'il soit un bon père…

_-- Eaque…_

-- Ce n'est rien. Ça va aller. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. J'ai tendance à travailler beaucoup en ce moment…

_-- Serais-tu libre en Août?_

-- Probablement pas. Entre l'Empire et le mariage… Pourquoi ?

Il a enfin récupérer son verre. Il le mélange doucement, lèche la tige de plastique avant de la reposer sur le guéridon.

_-- Dohko et moi envisageons de rentrer en France. J'aimerais te voir._

-- Ne faites pas le déplacement pour moi.

Première gorgée. Ce qu'il aime ce cocktail… Rien que cette lampée lui donne l'impression d'être… en vacances. Et la voix de Shion, au téléphone… C'est exactement cela dont il avait besoin et pas d'autre chose. Il réalise combien il aurait aimé que lui et Dohko puissent être présents pour son anniversaire Combien il a envie de les voir en Août…

_-- Je te rappelle que j'ai encore de la famille sur ce cher Vieux Continent… L'année dernière, mes parents ont fait le voyage ; cette fois, c'est notre tour. Et puis je dois toujours te présenter mon frère._

-- Et je te présenterai Minos… Depuis le temps que je t'en parle. Et vous verrez Coré.

_-- Coré ?_

-- La chienne de Rhada.

_-- Ah oui. Étonnamment, son nom ne m'avait pas marqué…_

-- Peut-être parce que tu n'en à rien à faire ? Au fait, vous logerez où ?

_-- Je ne sais pas encore. Mon frère a un appartement sur Paris, mais je doute qu'il puisse nous héberger. Et de toute façon, Dohko va avoir envie d'intimité. Et moi aussi._

-- Donc il ne faut pas que j'espère vous voir vous installer au Manoir ?

_-- J'ai peur que non._

-- Quand comptez-vous venir, exactement ?

_-- Les trois premières semaines. Mais nous irons voir mes parents une semaine. Je ne sais pas laquelle encore._

-- Si vous êtes sur Paris les deux premières semaines, je dois pouvoir vous donner les clés de la suite de l'Olympe. Il faudra que je vérifie avec Minos… Non. Vous logerez à l'Olympe. Au pire, je vous prends une autre suite.

_-- Nous pouvons tout à fait nous payer un hôtel, tu sais…_

-- J'insiste. Ça me ferait plaisir. S'il-te-plait, Master, laisse-moi vous inviter. Les baignoires font jacuzzi. Et tu auras une terrasse pour prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Tu ne peux pas refuser.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

Dans la nouvelle chambre de Saga – qui a bien évidemment été réaménagée selon des critères proches de ceux de son ancienne --, entouré de ses amis, Angelo est nerveux. Mû et Killian ne devraient plus tarder… L'interne a confirmé qu'ils passeraient, tous les deux, bien qu'il soit en repos aujourd'hui. Mais il est très possible qu'il change d'avis. Ou qu'un problème de dernière minute survienne…

-- Déstresse, Mister Bulldog, lui fait Milo un sourire aux lèvres. Il va venir.

-- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, toi, grogne l'ancien policier.

-- Et même s'il ne vient pas c'est pas si grave, si ? Tu pourras le voir demain… ou la semaine prochaine.

-- Milo ? On t'a demandé de te taire, je crois.

La voix de Gabriel qui travaille, installé sur une chaise. C'est la seule différence entre cette chambre et l'ancienne. La table qui faisait office de bureau a disparu. Cette fois, Céphée a été intraitable. Son patient a besoin de repos. De beaucoup de repos. Il n'a rien contre le fait qu'il soit tenu au courant de quelques événements, car il est important que Saga garde une certaine prise avec le réel et trouve des motivations pour se remettre sur pieds le plus vite possible mais il refuse absolument qu'il soit tenté de travailler en dehors de la présence de ses adjoints, lorsqu'il sortira des soins intensifs, en début de semaine prochaine. Et les visites à connotations professionnelles seront particulièrement surveillées. Que ce soit Gabriel ou Ayoros, les deux adjoints ont été prévenus. Par chance, pour le moment, l'état de Saga ne lui permet pas vraiment de s'inquiéter sérieusement d'une éventuelle offensive contre Sanctuary… Aussi n'ont-ils pas à lui mentir. Car si Gabriel travaille aujourd'hui, et qu'il travaillera demain, dans cette même pièce, en compagnie d'Ayoros, ne s'interrompant que pour aller tenir compagnie à Saga, la virulence de l'attaque des Judge, menée par Minos lui-même, n'y est pas étrangère. Et si l'autre adjoint n'est pas avec lui en ce moment, ce n'est que parce qu'il est justement auprès du malade.

-- Et toi, on t'a demandé de laisser tomber ton boulot, objecte le DJ.

-- J'ai dit que je m'arrêterai pour la fête. Elle n'a pas débuté que je sache…

-- Parce qu'on attend Mû. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêcher de commencer sans lui ?

-- Milo, intervient suavement Mikael. C'est l'anniversaire d'Angie, non ? Alors laisse-le faire comme il l'entend. S'il veut attendre Mû, on l'attend, c'est tout.

-- Peut-être pourriez-vous vous occuper en choisissant la musique ? suggère Shura.

-- Tu n'es pas censé ne pas aimer ma musique, toi ?

-- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-- La fois où vous êtes venus à l'Oblivion, tu as fait la tête…

-- Je n'aime pas les ambiances des boites de nuit, rétorque aussitôt l'Espagnol d'un ton pincé, son visage s'assombrissant nettement.

Milo lui accorde un sourire tandis qu'il le voit faire mine de s'intéresser aux paquets de gâteaux achetés à la va-vite, et à la salade de fruits qu'il a préparé à partir de ce qu'il a trouvé à la cafétéria, pour reprendre un peu de contenance. L'ambiance des boites de nuit, c'est ça… surtout quand Mikael se déhanche et se retrouve, dans une sorte de second effet Kiss Cool tout ce qu'il y a d'intentionnel, à attirer les regards d'à peu près tout le monde. Rien de bien surprenant là-dessous. Mais Mika a dit que c'était réglé… D'une façon probablement très particulière, vu que Shura et lui ne sont pas ensemble. Mais ils s'entendent correctement. Mieux en tout cas, c'est indéniable. Et ce qui est sûr c'est que le DJ a mieux à faire qu'aller vérifier les dires de l'infirmier. Surtout si les choses semblent… aller à peu près.

-- Je n'ai fait aucune remarque sur le disque sur lequel s'est porté votre choix, durant toute la journée de Lundi…, fait remarquer le majordome.

Ah bah forcément vu qu'il y avait pas grand monde pour dévorer Mika des yeux. Déjà parce qu'il ne dansait pas. Et parce qu'Angie ne dévore jamais Mika des yeux. Pas en public, en tout cas. En privé, après ça, Milo n'en sait rien. Mais il en a une vague idée, s'il se fie aux cris que poussait l'infirmier durant _leurs folles nuits_, pour reprendre son expression.

-- C'est vrai, reconnait le DJ en gardant pour lui, une fois n'est pas coutume, le produit de ses réflexions. Mais pour Angie, j'ai déjà prévu un truc. Et pour ça, il faut qu'on commence… ! et qu'on ouvre les cadeaux !

-- Tout s'explique, fait Mikael dans un sourire immense. Ton petit speech sur Mû, c'est juste pour ça, en fait… Tu es frustré parce que tu voudrais qu'Angie écoute ton CD…

-- Mika ! Tu gâches toute la surprise ! s'offusque le DJ.

-- La surprise ? Tu as vu la taille de ton cadeau ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre qu'un CD ?

-- Des tas de choses, j'en suis certain. J'ai pas forcément d'exemple mais… Ah si ! Une collection de boites d'allumettes. Tu sais, les petites.

Le Suédois le regarde, apparemment stupéfait de l'aplomb avec lequel le DJ vient de sortir cette dernière remarque.

-- Comment tu fais pour le supporter, Gaby ? interroge l'infirmier en se retournant vers son ami. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas…

-- Quand il mixe, il ne parle pratiquement pas. Enfin, beaucoup moins.

-- Ceci explique donc cela… Quelqu'un a un bâillon ?

-- On devrait trouver de quoi faire dans les affaires de Saga…, murmure Angelo avec un petit sourire.

-- Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez des potes, se plaint le DJ.

-- On en est. Et c'est pour ça qu'on a pas encore évoqué la possibilité de te tuer, aujourd'hui, fait remarquer l'ancien policier. Mais si tu continues, je vais commencer sérieusement à l'envisager…

-- Ouvre au moins le mien de cadeau… et je me tais, décrète Milo dans une de ces tentatives de négociations qui ont le don de l'occuper.

-- Sans blague ? fait l'ancien policier dans un haussement de sourcil.

-- Ouais ! confirme le DJ.

-- Filez-moi ce paquet, décide instantanément Angelo.

Deux secondes plus tard à peine, Shura a déposé dans sa main tendue le paquet de Milo.

-- La fête commence alors ? se réjouit le DJ.

-- Non. J'ouvre juste ton cadeau pour que tu la boucles. On attendra Mû et son fils, pour le reste.

Milo le regarde avec des yeux brillants, alors qu'il déchire le papier cadeau. Oh, ce n'est pas que son cadeau soit exceptionnel mais l'idée derrière lui plait. C'est comme à chaque fois qu'il doit faire un cadeau en fait. Il attend d'avoir une bonne idée, quelque chose qui va provoquer une réaction chez le destinataire. Et si ce CD n'est pas le seul cadeau prévu, ça n'empêche que ça fait longtemps que Milo est impatient de voir la tête qu'il va faire… Angelo regarde la pochette du CD. Totalement vierge. Sans doute pour ne pas gâcher la surprise… Il l'ouvre et regarde le CD à l'intérieur où est seulement écrit _Angelo's_. Très explicite encore une fois.

-- C'est une compil'… et pour te rassurer, j'ai acheté tous les CDs dont j'ai eu besoin pour faire ça. Je te les filerai, si tu veux.

-- Et y a quoi dessus, au juste ?

-- Mets-le et tu verras ! fait Milo en indiquant la chaine qu'ils ont ramenée de la chambre de Kanon pour l'occasion.

L'ancien policier s'exécute. Mikael et Shura le regarde faire avec une certaine appréhension, le sourire de Milo leur laissant présager du pire. Ce qui est confirmé par les premières notes qui s'élèvent dans la pièce. Et alors que le majordome ouvre de grands yeux, qu'irrésistiblement Mikael commence à fredonner en playback, et que Gabriel pousse un soupir désespéré, Angelo se retourne vivement vers le DJ.

-- Qu'est-ce que… ?

-- _Waterloo_, d'ABBA.

-- Et j'ai l'air d'aimer ABBA d'après toi… ? s'inquiète le garde-du-corps d'une voix sourde et menaçant.

-- Absolument pas… Mais ça me paraissait approprié de commencer par ça. C'est quand même le titre représentatif de cette année-là, non… ? Les autres ont été des tubes aussi, mais…

-- Milo ? le coupe Mikael alors qu'il comprend. Tu veux dire que cette compilation…

-- Une petite sélection des succès qui passaient à la radio y a trente-deux ans. Alors je sais bien que tu vas pas trop apprécier la majorité des titres, fait-il en se tournant vers le garde-du-corps, mais si ça se trouve, t'es né sur une de ces ziks, c'est rigolo, non ?

-- Rigolo, j'en sais rien… Mais c'est un cadeau sympa, murmure-t-il. Merci Milo.

-- Bah… entre extraterrestres, lui rétorque celui-ci dans un sourire.

-- Extraterrestres ? relève Mikael. C'est quoi encore cette… ?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. En face de lui, le visage d'Angelo a radicalement changé. L'infirmier se retourne vers l'entrée de la chambre où se tient Mû, dans un jean et une tunique longue, une main protectrice passée par-dessus l'épaule du gamin roux devant lui, qui tient un paquet cadeau contre lui.

-- Mû…

-- Angelo. Tout le monde… Bonjour. Je vous présente Killian.

Le jeune garçon semble clairement méfiant envers ces adultes qu'il ne connait probablement que par quelques phrases que lui a dites son tuteur. Angelo s'approche et, après avoir échangé un regard avec Mû, reporte son attention sur le fils du jeune médecin.

-- Salut, Killian. Moi c'est Angelo.

-- Salut, répond l'enfant, par pure politesse visiblement. C'est pour vous.

Il tend le cadeau à Angelo.

-- Merci.

-- Il est pas de moi, ajoute aussitôt le gamin en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches et en détournant la tête.

-- Killian.

La voix de Mû est autoritaire et lourde de reproches. Son fils baisse la tête.

-- Désolé… Joyeux Anniversaire…

-- Eh ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, s'écrie Milo, la fête a commencé, non ? Alors Gab, tu dois arrêter de bosser ! Et moi, je passe à côté deux secondes pour voir si Kanon fait toujours dodo.

Le bras droit de Saga lève les yeux au ciel mais referme tout de même le dossier qu'il lisait et le range dans sa mallette. Tandis que Shura commence à servir les jus de fruits et autres boissons gazeuses, qu'Angelo va poser le cadeau avec les autres, et que Mû va saluer Gabriel et en profiter pour lui demander comment s'est passé l'enlèvement du drain de Saga, Mikael se rapproche de Killian.

-- Je m'appelle Mikael. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? On a du jus d'orange, du Coca…

Mais avant que l'enfant ait pu répondre, Milo revient de la chambre de Kanon en portant un immense Hector en peluche – le chien de Titi et Grosminet --, avec un énorme nœud qui fait office de collier. Ça a été loin d'être facile à trouver, mais à partir du moment où il a eu cette idée… Il a écumé tous les sites de vente en ligne pour finir par trouver cette petite merveille... Enfin petite… façon de parler quoi.

-- C'est quoi, ça ? gronde Angelo.

-- Tu te reconnais pas ? demande le DJ. La ressemblance est évidente pourtant, Mister Bulldog : c'est toi. Enfin presque. Ses poils à lui sont plus doux.

-- Je vais te tuer, petit con…, siffle l'ancien policier en se jetant sur Milo qui rit aux éclats, ravi, une fois de plus, de son effet.

Et d'autant plus quand il reçoit la raclée amicale qu'il mérite et espérait. Angelo est détendu, maintenant… enfin autant qu'il peut l'être. Et ça, c'est bien.

-- Dis…

Mikael qui regardait la scène se retourne vers Killian.

-- C'est toi qui sors avec Angelo, c'est ça ? demande tout bas le gamin en lui lançant un regard de tueur.

Un fin sourire apparait doucement sur les lèvres de l'infirmier pour s'agrandir encore alors qu'il détourne son attention du garçon pour jeter un regard à Mû. Le jeune médecin semble très amusé par le cadeau de Milo et la réaction d'Angelo. Alors Mikael s'accroupit près de Kiki qui le regarde très intrigué.

-- Oui, c'est moi. Mais plus pour longtemps si tout se passe bien, répond-il, dans un murmure tout ce qu'il y a d'intrigant. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux…

* * *

Vêtu d'une blouse, de sur-chaussures et d'une charlotte de plastique transparent, Ayoros se lave les mains consciencieusement et met son masque avant de pénétrer dans la salle où Saga est installé. Une chambre, pour lui tout seul, pour limiter le risque d'infections par d'autres patients du service. Comme à chaque fois, il sent son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il découvre le corps allongé et amaigri, toujours entouré d'un nombre impressionnant d'écran et de machines. Leur nombre a tout de même baissé. Ne serait-ce qu'en raison de ce drain biliaire qu'on lui a ôté en début d'après-midi. Et le respirateur n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Doucement, il va s'installer sur le tabouret à côté du lit. Saga dort. Alors Ayoros se contente de le regarder. Il ne veut pas courir le risque de le réveiller en lui prenant la main… ou écartant cette mèche qui lui barre le visage. Un visage crispé par la douleur qui ne diminue pas, même lorsqu'il se repose. Et contre laquelle les médecins ne peuvent malheureusement pas grand-chose. Il faut absolument limiter le nombre de médicaments dans le sang de Saga, tant qu'ils n'auront pas l'assurance que le nouveau foie est fonctionnel. Alors ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour diminuer sa souffrance sans courir de risque… et le résultat, Ayoros peut le voir à ces traits tirés et à ce visage pratiquement exsangue au milieu duquel deux lacs majestueux et profonds se révèlent.

-- Bonjour…, fait doucement l'adjoint.

Saga soupire. Ce qu'il déteste cela… ne pas voir le sourire d'Ayoros. Il voit ses yeux bien sûr, mais… ce n'est pas pareil que de pouvoir contempler son visage. Il bouge légèrement sa main et aussitôt celle de son compagnon vient l'enserrer. Et quelques secondes plus tard, d'un geste tendre, Ayoros enlève la mèche importune de devant le visage de son ami. Le malade pousse un léger soupir de satisfaction en sentant les doigts effleurer son front.

-- Bonjour, murmure-t-il. Combien de temps ?

-- Comme d'habitude. Une demi-heure.

-- Et pour ce soir ?

-- Gabriel pourra venir. Rassure-toi.

-- J'ai eu peur… à cause de leur présence pour le drain.

-- Je sais. Mais j'ai discuté avec les médecins, et j'ai défendu notre droit à profiter de toi. Par contre, je n'ai rien réussi à obtenir pour Angelo

-- Angelo ?

-- C'est son anniversaire, aujourd'hui.

-- Ah oui… C'est vrai.

Nouveau soupir. Il perd toute notion du temps dans cet environnement. Il ne sait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il est là. C'est excessivement désagréable, ce mélange entre la douleur et les médicaments qui lui donnent l'impression non pas seulement de fonctionner au ralenti mais de perdre une part de… ses capacités de réflexion. Il s'en est inquiété auprès de Céphée, et le médecin l'a rassuré à ce sujet : ce n'est que temporaire. Mais c'est tout de même extrêmement dérangeant et désagréable. Son intellect a toujours été la chose que sa maladie épargnait…

-- Pour son cadeau…, murmure-t-il.

-- Il attendra que tu sois sorti de là, le coupe doucement son compagnon. Et il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il exigera une compensation pour le retard…

-- Dis-lui que je changerai l'Audi…

Il allait poursuivre mais en lieu et place, Saga vient de pousser un léger cri. Sa main se crispe autour de celle d'Ayoros.

-- Saga ? s'inquiète aussitôt celui-ci.

La main libre vient se poser sur le front du malade que la douleur fait transpirer. Saga grimace.

-- Ça va passer, chuchote-t-il, les dents serrées. Comme d'habitude…

-- Tu veux que j'aille prévenir quelqu'un ?

-- Non…

-- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-- Reste là… s'il-te-plait…

Il essaie de respirer profondément. De se décontracter. Ce que cela peut être difficile avec tous ces cathéters qui s'enfoncent dans sa peau et le privent pratiquement de toute liberté de mouvement. Il ne peut même pas soulager ses muscles qui se contractent sous la douleur. Il ferme les yeux et tente de se concentrer sur la main d'Ayoros dans la sienne. Et sur celle sur son front dont les doigts caressent sa peau et ses cheveux… Ce qu'il aimerait être en état de savourer pleinement ces attentions…

-- Comment va Kanon ? demande-t-il, ses yeux toujours clos, dans l'espoir de divertir son esprit de la douleur.

-- Bien. Milo a passé pratiquement la journée dans sa chambre. À le regarder dormir et à lui faire la conversation dès qu'il se réveillait. Et lui ne souffre pas.

-- C'est bien… Et toi ? Et Gabriel ?

-- Saga… arrête de t'inquiéter pour les autres. Occupe-toi de te rétablir, c'est tout. Si tu veux nous rendre service, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. Nous avons tous hâte que tu sortes d'ici… pour pouvoir être avec toi…

-- Ayoros…, soupire le malade devant le sous-entendu.

La main dans les cheveux de Saga s'arrête et va jusqu'à se retirer.

-- Je ne parlais même pas de ça, se défend son compagnon.

-- Vraiment ?

Saga a ouvert les yeux. Et ceux d'Ayoros, forêts aux reflets mordorés, semblent vouloir le rassurer.

-- Vraiment. Je te l'ai dit : nous en parlerons quand tu iras mieux. Pour l'instant, remets-toi. C'est la seule chose qui doit t'importer.

-- Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec Gabriel ? interroge Saga.

-- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-- C'est ce qu'il n'arrête pas de me répéter dès que je lui demande des nouvelles de Sanctuary.

-- Je te l'ai dit : nous sommes pressés de te voir revenir parmi nous.

Ayoros vient poser sa main libre par-dessus les deux leurs, et étreint celle de Saga.

-- Et moi... Nous verrons. Nous avons le temps.

-- Oui, reconnait le malade dans un sourire. Nous avons de plus en plus certainement le temps…

* * *

Ils se sont éclipsés de la chambre, pour discuter. Les autres ont eu la délicatesse de ne pas trop leur mettre la pression. De ne pas trop faire de remarques sur ce sujet… de ne pas les mettre dehors de manière trop visible. Apparemment, Kiki s'entend plutôt bien avec Milo. En même temps, Killian a onze ans. On doit pas tomber loin de l'âge mental du DJ, par moment.

Ils arrivent dans le parc. Ils n'ont pas parlé tout le temps de la descente. Angelo s'adosse à un arbre et baisse la tête. Il sent le regard de Mû sur lui, comme il l'a senti dans l'ascenseur. L'interne attend. Patiemment. Les mains dans les poches. Il attend que l'ancien policier tienne parole et qu'il lui explique. Mais comment expliquer ? C'est un coup de dé. Et Angelo n'est pas sûr de vouloir le jouer, même s'il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Cela fait une semaine qu'il y pense, à la manière de présenter les choses. Il n'en a trouvé aucune. Mais Mikael a raison. Il faut qu'il se lance, s'il ne veut pas perdre Mû. Il relève les yeux vers le médecin qui ne dit toujours rien. Qui reste, immobile, face à lui. Qui attend. Sur ses traits, on peut lire… Pas de la curiosité, non. C'est quelque chose d'autre. Comme une dernière chance. Si ce qu'il entend ne lui convient pas, tout se finira entre eux, le garde-du-corps le sait.

Il se souvient de la première fois où il a croisé Mû. Saga avait des examens, Mikael était avec lui. Et lui, il avait marché dans l'hôpital, pour tromper ses angoisses. Il s'était perdu, évidemment. Et il était arrivé aux urgences sans trop savoir comment. Bondées, évidemment. La faute à l'automne. À cet automne-là. Dans les couloirs, entre malades et blessés, il avait cherché quelqu'un de pas trop occupé pour lui indiquer sa route. Et c'est là que le type était sorti de la salle. En hurlant. Un grand malade qui s'était mis à courir dans le service. Les infirmières protégeaient les patients, tandis que quelqu'un appelait la sécurité. Lorsque le forcené était passé à côté de lui, Angelo l'avait stoppé puis maîtrisé. Le type s'était calmé aussitôt qu'il avait été immobilisé. Peut-être à cause du regard parfaitement neutre qu'Angelo avait posé sur lui à ce moment-là. Deux infirmiers étaient arrivés… accompagnés d'un médecin. Aux longs cheveux mauves et aux yeux de jade. Qui avait remercié Angelo. Et tandis que les infirmiers ramenaient le malade dans la salle d'auscultation, le jeune homme lui avait indiqué comment retourner en hépatologie. Et deux heures plus tard, alors que Saga et Mikael étaient toujours occupés par les divers examens, Mû était venu y trouver le garde-du-corps. Pour le remercier plus convenablement. Et lui proposer un café. Le premier d'une longue série. Durant lequel l'interne avait complimenté, dans des proportions raisonnables, le sang-froid du garde-du-corps. Tu parles d'un sang-froid. Le type était impressionnant oui, mais pas vraiment dangereux. Il ne menaçait personne. Il fuyait juste. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Pas de quoi s'énerver. Pas de quoi perdre le contrôle. Alors qu'aujourd'hui…

Il prend une grande respiration et plante son regard sur l'interne.

-- Est-ce que… je t'intéresse ?

-- Pardon ? demande Mû, visiblement surpris.

Il a même tressailli.

-- Est-ce que tu as envie de sortir avec moi ? répète Angelo.

-- Je ne vois pas…

-- Il faut que je sache. Alors réponds.

-- Je suis venu pour entendre ce que tu as à me dire, pas pour subir un interrogatoire, Angelo, déclare sèchement l'interne.

-- Ce que j'ai à te dire dépend… de ta réponse.

Ils se regardent et Mû le dévisage.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? finit-il par demander, à la fois perplexe et blessé. Que je te dise que c'est une chose que j'ai envisagée ? Que j'ai sincèrement cru que… nous nous entendions suffisamment bien pour que… j'envisage de te parler de Kiki et… de te le présenter ?

-- T'es vraiment sérieux, alors, constate Angie.

-- Je l'étais, nuance Mû. J'avais même commencé à parler de toi à Killian et… voilà que tu t'en prends au mari d'une patiente et que je te découvre dans les bras de Mikael… J'ai pensé que je m'étais trompé, que nous n'étions que des amis et que j'avais mal interprété tes attitudes et les siennes. Tu sors avec lui, et nous continuons à parler comme si de rien était… Toi, moi, Mikael qui continue avec ses sourires et ses sous-entendus et qui finit par m'avouer qu'il aimerait nous voir ensemble…

Il marque une pause et lève les yeux au ciel, pour respirer profondément. Angelo comprend presque aussitôt. Tout dans le langage corporel du médecin ne dit qu'une chose : Mika avait raison. Ça l'a bien perturbé, toute cette histoire, leur relation… En même temps, c'est pas surprenant, même si cette possibilité n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé cette possibilité jusqu'à présent.

-- J'ai essayé de comprendre… de tirer les choses au clair, poursuit l'interne en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et là, tu m'expliques que tu n'es pas amoureux. Mais tu restes avec lui et commence à vouloir m'éviter. Et quand on se parle enfin… tu me dis que tu ne veux plus me voir. Je t'ai dit que je n'aime pas les relations compliquées… Je ne les ai jamais aimées. Et encore moins maintenant que je vis avec Kiki. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru que… tu pourrais nous convenir. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en suis plus aussi sûr.

-- Tu croyais que j'avais le profil pour le poste, c'est ça ? J'avais réussi les entretiens ? grince Angelo.

-- Oh, je t'en prie ! réplique vertement Mû. Bien sûr que ce n'est simple pour moi de m'engager ! Bien sûr qu'il ne suffit pas de me plaire ! Bien sûr que son avis compte ! Killian fait partie de ma vie ! C'est mon fils, Angelo... Je l'aime. Et je ne mettrai pas en péril l'équilibre que nous avons fini par trouver pour commencer une relation avec quelqu'un si je suis persuadé qu'elle est vouée à l'échec.

-- Alors pourquoi t'as pas parlé de lui, dès le début ?

-- Parce que… parce que si cela ne suffit pas, il faut tout de même me plaire. Je voulais qu'on fasse connaissance. Je voulais comparer nos façons de voir les choses. Voir si j'étais prêt à… courir le risque de faire entrer quelqu'un dans notre vie... Et puis… j'ai eu peur… que tu prennes peur. C'est n'importe quoi…

-- Quoi ?

-- C'est toi qui devais m'expliquer tes raisons… et regarde-nous : c'est moi qui me justifie d'être prudent et raisonnable… J'en ai assez. Je ne vais pas m'excuser plus longtemps d'être comme je suis. Je vais chercher Kiki et nous allons rentrer. Au revoir, Angelo.

-- Non ! Attends !

Mais l'interne a fait volte-face et commence à partir en direction des bâtiments à grandes enjambées. Sans réfléchir, Angelo se précipite à sa poursuite lui attrape violemment le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter et se retourner. Et quelques instants plus tard, l'ancien policier se retrouve au sol, avec un poignet douloureux, alors que l'interne, lui, est toujours sur ses deux pieds, juste à côté.

-- Qu'est-ce que… C'était quoi ça ?

-- Un mauvais réflexe, soupire Mû d'un air désolé. Excuse-moi.

Il a l'air de s'en vouloir d'avoir réagi ainsi. Il lui tend la main et l'aide à se relever.

-- Aïkido ? demande Angelo, une fois debout.

-- Oui.

-- Tu en fais depuis longtemps ?

-- Plus de dix ans. À la base, j'avais envie d'apprendre à me défendre mais les arts martiaux ne m'attiraient pas vraiment. J'ai essayé des cours de self-défense… Mais là encore, ça n'a pas fonctionné. C'est mon beau-frère qui m'a conseillé de tester l'Aïkido. À raison.

-- Ton beau-frère ?

-- Le compagnon de mon frère. Même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble à l'époque. C'est un peu compliqué. Écoute… fait Mû en soupirant. Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Beaucoup. Si cela te gêne d'une quelconque façon ou si tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir abordé en te parlant de Kiki, j'en suis désolé et je comprendrai… Enfin, non. Je ne comprendrai pas… mais…

-- Je t'en veux pas, le détrompe Angelo en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un banc où deux dames se sont levées.

Dix contre un qu'elles sont parties appeler la sécurité à cause de la… bagarre. Ô joie. Il va encore falloir qu'il s'explique à cause d'une altercation… Enfin… Mû travaille ici. Ça devrait bien se passer.

-- J'ai un problème, commence Angelo alors qu'ils sont assis côte à côte. Et il faut que je le règle avant…

Il s'interrompt. Il soupire. Dieu que c'est dur de parler, de se dévoiler à quelqu'un dont on craint le jugement…

-- Quel problème ? Et avant quoi ?

-- Avant de pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un qui me plait, murmure l'ancien policier en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

De son côté, Mû s'est à moitié retourné vers lui. Il fronce les sourcils.

-- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ?

-- Que je suis pas prêt.

-- Prêt à quoi ? À sortir avec quelqu'un ?

-- Ouais.

-- Mais tu sors avec Mikael, Angelo… ! s'indigne-t-il.

Angelo lui jette un regard noir.

-- Mika et moi, c'est pas pareil, je te l'ai déjà dit ! rugit-il. Je suis pas amoureux de lui ! Mika… Je dis pas qu'au début, j'ai pas espéré que ça pourrait devenir sérieux un jour mais… Mais plus maintenant ! Maintenant, il m'aide !

-- Il t'aide ? s'étonne Mû.

-- Ouais. Il m'aide à régler mon problème.

-- Quel problème ?

Angelo soupire. Il a remis ses coudes sur ses genoux. Et là… ses épaules s'affaissent. Il a l'air abattu.

-- Tu vas me prendre pour un foutu barjot.

-- Tu m'as reproché de ne pas te connaître…

-- Je te reproche rien, rien du tout, je t'assure.

-- Mais, moi, j'aimerais comprendre. Et si tu m'as retenu, c'est pour t'expliquer non ?

Bien sûr que c'est pour ça… il ne veut pas perdre Mû. C'est une chose qu'il a comprise quand il l'a vu après l'opération de Saga. Son regard si doux, si prévenant… Si beau. Et tout à l'heure, s'il a réagi de cette façon… Il comprend que l'interne se soit senti agressé. Il aurait dû se maîtriser. Et si Mû a voulu un jour apprendre à se protéger, peut-être qu'il peut comprendre ou du moins… ne pas partir en courant. De toute façon, il a promis. S'il ne tient pas cette promesse, il va perdre Mû. Le choix est simple.

-- Le truc…, commence-t-il, le truc, c'est que je suis avec quelqu'un, je deviens… à moitié dingue.

-- Comment ça ?

-- Il faut que je sache tout le temps où il est, avec qui, ce qu'il fait… Je peux appeler… je sais pas… dix, vingt fois par jour surtout quand il commence à ignorer mes appels. Je vais même jusqu'à le filer… C'est plus fort que moi. Je peux pas me contrôler.

-- Tu serais maladivement jaloux ? Toi ?

-- Non, réfute aussitôt l'ancien policier. C'est pas de la jalousie. J'ai juste peur qu'il arrive quelque chose et que je sois pas là pour pouvoir intervenir. Y a tellement de trucs qui peuvent se passer. Et pas jolis pour la plupart. Quand on t'appelle, c'est toujours trop tard. Tu peux juste constater les dégâts. Je supporterai pas que ça arrive à des gens à qui je tiens… De me dire que si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu faire quelques chose… sauver… les gens que j'aime.

-- Donc ce serait plus une sorte de déformation professionnelle ?

-- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Tu sais, si je suis sorti avec Mika…, fait-il après un moment.

-- Oui ? fait Mû, visiblement très intéressé.

C'est petit ce qu'il vient de faire… Il est interrogé, mais il mène l'interrogatoire. Et il vient de le faire dévier. Parce qu'il ne veut pas mentir davantage. Pour l'instant, il se contente de l'omission. Cette discussion, elle concerne Mû et lui. Pas son passé, pas sa famille. Enfin… pas pour le moment. Un jour, peut-être. Et encore. S'il arrive à régler les choses avec son psy, peut-être qu'il ne sera jamais obligé d'en parler. Ce serait sans doute bien s'il pouvait tirer un trait là-dessus… mais il en est juste incapable.

Il se redresse. Il regarde les gens se promener dans le parc. Des malades, des visiteurs, du personnel médical. Instinctivement, son regard se porte sur l'entrée principale de l'hôpital. Toujours pas de nouvelles du service de sécurité. Peut-être… peut-être qu'ils ont été intelligents. Qu'ils ont compris, avec le récit qu'elles ont fait, que ça ne valait pas la peine de venir. Que l'affaire était réglée… A moins qu'ils aient reconnu Mû avec leur description… C'est toujours possible, évidemment. L'interne ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu.

Il jette un regard à l'interne qui attend toujours. Quelle patience, quand même. Dans sa position, ça fait longtemps qu'Angelo en serait venu aux mains.

-- Au départ, j'espérais que lui et moi… Je pensais que ça pourrait peut-être marcher différemment avec lui. On passe pratiquement tout notre temps ensemble, pour le boulot. C'est quelqu'un… que j'aime beaucoup, même si je l'aime pas… comme ça. Je sais qu'il est très capable de se défendre tout seul, vu que c'est moi qui l'entraîne toutes les semaines. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être avoir un comportement à peu près normal. Mais quand j'ai compris que même comme ça, je suis pas foutu de pas virer parano, j'ai décidé que je voulais changer. Mika… m'aide. Il me fait comprendre quand je vais trop loin. Et on essaye des trucs. Et puis j'en parle avec le psy.

-- Tu le vois toujours ?

-- Pas celui que tu m'as conseillé. Mika m'en a trouvé un autre, qui me va mieux. Mais c'est grâce à toi. Si tu m'avais pas proposé au départ, je me serais probablement jamais lancé là-dedans. Enfin… Le truc, c'est que je me sens pas prêt. Y a pas moyen de le dire autrement. Si on sort ensemble, dans deux mois, tu me supporteras plus. Parce que je vais me mettre à vous couver, tous les deux. Et avec un gosse, ça peut mal finir. Je le sais. Plus tu les surveilles, plus ils ont envie de faire de conneries. Et ils finissent par prendre des risques de dingues… et… Et tu m'en voudras. Et je m'en voudrais. Et… Je veux pas. Je veux pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air à cause de ma putain de parano. Je sais pas si, sans ça, toi et moi, ça peut marcher. Mais ce que je sais c'est que… là ça marchera pas. Je le sais. C'est comme ça. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Et c'est pas parce que tu me plais pas. Au contraire. C'est parce que tu me plais beaucoup que je sais que j'aurais encore plus de mal à me contrôler. Il faut que je change avant…

Mû pose son coude contre le dossier du banc et y appuie sa tête. Il regarde Angelo.

-- Je ne me serais donc pas… totalement trompé ? demande-t-il, un rien amusé.

L'ancien policier se tourne. Il aime cette expression chez le médecin. Ce sourire… et ces yeux. Doux et rieurs. L'ironie sans le cynisme. L'ironie avec une dose d'empathie.

-- A propos de quoi ? demande-t-il.

-- Notre entente, notre ressemblance. Je te plais. Tu me plais. Mais, l'un comme l'autre, nous refusons de nous engager... C'est plutôt drôle, non ?

Angelo hausse les épaules et hoche doucement la tête. Mais ça ne résout pas le problème.

-- Alors on fait quoi ?

-- Je ne sais pas, confesse le médecin. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire qu'on peut reprendre comme avant… mais je ne sais pas.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Mikael.

-- Quel rapport ? Je te l'ai dit, il n'a rien à voir avec…

-- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Bien sur qu'il à quelque chose à voir avec ça… ! Avec nous ! Tu sors avec lui… ! Et, je ne vais pas attendre sagement pendant que tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas patient et tolérant à ce point, Angelo… Tout le monde a ses limites et je me rapproche dangereusement des miennes.

-- Tu es jaloux ?

L'idée le dérange. Même s'il comprend. Mais ce qu'il ressent pour Mika et ce qu'il ressent pour Mû, ça n'a tellement rien à voir… Le médecin soupire.

-- Probablement un peu, je le reconnais. Mais surtout… Tu te souviens de l'histoire que je t'ai racontée ?

-- Celle avec le débile et son ex ?

-- Oui, celle-là, acquiesce Mû, dans un sourire indulgent que l'ancien policier devine plus dirigé vers les protagonistes de cette aventure que vers lui. Je me suis juré de ne jamais me retrouver à la place d'un de ses hommes. Ni à la place de l'homme qui s'est retrouvé seul, au final. Ni à la place de l'ex qui a failli tout perdre juste parce qu'il était tellement persuadé que leur relation était… évidente qu'il a attendu des années que son amour s'en rende compte lui aussi. Ni à la place de l'aveugle. Je ne crois pas être aveugle. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment une garantie, je suis le premier à le reconnaître… Mais…

-- Mais quoi ?

-- Je ne traverserai pas l'Atlantique pour venir te chercher. Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là. Je refuse d'être ce genre-là. Je refusais déjà avant Kiki alors maintenant…

Le regard de Mû est déterminé. Décidé. Ce qu'il dit est important. Pour lui. Et en partie dirigé vers Angelo. En partie seulement, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il la laisse s'échapper. Même si, à cause de ça, l'interne se met à penser qu'il est stupide. Ce n'est pas grave. Enfin, si. Mais moins. Infiniment moins. Alors…

-- Je comprends pas…, avoue-t-il.

Mû tressaille, comme au sortir d'un rêve. Et il voit à nouveau Mû. Comme… s'il faisait à nouveau le point sur lui, s'il revenait, ici et maintenant. Qui est parti de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ? Qui… ? Un ancien amant ?

-- Ce que je veux dire, fait doucement l'interne, c'est que je ne vais pas attendre sur ta seule parole. Même si j'ai envie de te croire.

-- Tu veux que je quitte Mika, c'est ça ? demande Angelo en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Mû hésite un instant. Il baisse les paupières avant de les relever pour soutenir le regard perçant de son compagnon.

-- Oui.


	46. Samedi 1er Juillet

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Angelo a fêté ses trente-deux ans à Saint-François en compagnie de ses amis._

_NdA__ : Merci toutes et tous pour votre soutien, et votre intérêt. Je reviens donc de vacances au bord de l'océan. Entre amis. Très agréables. Plus Wii que plage, il faut bien l'avouer. Mais l'important dans les vacances n'est-il pas de faire ce dont on a envie et de se reposer ? Je m'excuse pour mon retard dans les réponses à vos reviews. Je rattraperai mon retard à ce sujet ce soir, ou demain. _

_Choupi :__ Effectivement, ça bouge entre Angelo et Mû. C'est pas non plus fulgurant – vu leurs antécédents, ça aurait été étonnant, en même temps – mais ça bouge. Dans un sens pas trop mauvais et ça c'est plutôt réjouissant. Mais tout n'est pas tout à fait normal et c'est bien pour ça que Mika compte sur l'aide de Kiki pour réunir les deux zigotos. Pour Shion et Dohko, si je suis motivée *se mange une baffe de la part de Seveya*… je disais donc, quand je serais motivée (i.e. quand j'aurais fini NWS, pas demain la veille donc…), je ferai une préquelle centrée sur eux. Parce qu'il y a pas mal de choses que j'aimerais raconter mais sur lesquelles je ne pourrais pas revenir en détail dans cette fic-ci sous peine de finir ensevelie sous le poids du passé… Le présent me donne suffisamment de taf' comme ça. L'ambiance chez les Judge… est égale à elle-même._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Il est six heures lorsque Gabriel ouvre spontanément les yeux. Il écarte ses draps blancs et se lève immédiatement. Sept minutes plus tard, il sort de la douche où l'eau fraîche a fini de réveiller son corps et son esprit, pour s'habiller d'un ensemble de lin écru. Il récupère son ordinateur portable sur son bureau, et en silence, il descend jusqu'à la cuisine où il prépare son petit déjeuner, tout en écoutant la radio. Son thé dans une main, une oreille vigilante s'intéressant aux nouvelles, il commence à pianoter. Il est loin d'être un passionné d'informatique et, à choisir, il préfère travailler sur des documents papiers – recyclables, évidemment – mais avec l'ensemble des dossiers qu'il doit étudier en parallèle, l'option du portable est, de loin, la plus efficiente.

Minos Judge est réellement un adversaire redoutable, cela ne fait aucun doute. Même si Gabriel reste persuadé que le stratège derrière toute cette opération n'est autre que son frère Eaque, il serait dangereux et stupide de sous-estimer les capacités de l'Empereur. Ce n'est pas sans raison qu'il est le rival de Saga. Et le fait est que Minos ne se trompe pas d'adversaire. Même si Gabriel est celui qui a pris sa succession à HEC, en terminant major de sa promotion, il semble qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de doute dans l'esprit de l'héritier des Judge : si Saga avait pu avoir une scolarité normale durant ces années-là, s'il n'avait pas perdu et sa mère et son père, le fils Gemini aurait sans doute brillé bien davantage. Et ce n'est pas tout à fait un hasard si Gabriel n'a pas laissé à Julian Solo la gloire de cette première place. Il aurait pu. Après tout, il savait parfaitement ce qui lui en couterait. Il savait parfaitement qu'en étant celui qui l'empêcherait d'atteindre le sommet, il prenait le risque de se rappeler à son souvenir... avec tout ce que cela comportait de conséquences néfastes. Il aurait pu commettre quelques erreurs pour rester prudemment dans l'ombre et s'assurer une certaine tranquillité. Mais il aurait dû souffrir ses fanfaronnades. Et pire, Saga aurait dû les souffrir. Cela était totalement inenvisageable. Alors Gabriel n'a pas fait d'erreur et le major a refusé plusieurs ponts d'or pour devenir le second d'un élève qui n'avait pas même atteint les dix premières places.

Il ouvre un dossier. Dubaï. La cible principale de Minos. Il y a fort à parier qu'il se sert actuellement des contacts des Solos dans cette partie du monde pour y renforcer l'influence de l'Empire et prendre une avance confortable sur certains marchés à venir. S'il y parvient, il aura réduit à néant la plupart des efforts de Sanctuary durant ces derniers mois… et c'est tout simplement inacceptable. Comme il est inacceptable qu'ils laissent Judge Inc. s'implanter durablement en Louisiane, comme ils doivent garder la main haute, autant que faire se peut, en Floride… pour ne pas perdre trop de terrain sur le marché américain. D'autant plus avec les mouvements en direction de Graad Industries : Sanctuary risque de prendre un net retard pour le développement en Asie.

Gabriel soupire. Les hommes au Gouffre de Helm… Kanon a parfaitement raison. Non. C'est probablement pire, en réalité. Si seulement ils n'avaient qu'un front à défendre... Au fil des semaines, les Judge multiplient les attaques, insidieuses pour la plupart. Ce n'est certes pas en un mois à peine qu'ils vont ruiner Sanctuary ou signer des dizaines de contrats mais ils n'en ont pas besoin. Démarcher, parler, lier des contacts suffit amplement à changer durablement la donne. Gabriel ne peut pas passer sa vie au téléphone à rassurer leurs partenaires, que ce soit sur l'état de santé de Saga, qui a le plus souvent était partie prenante dans les négociations, ou sur la capacité de Sanctuary à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve. Gabriel n'a tout simplement pas le temps de parler à chacun. Et voilà qu'un partenaire délaissé, légèrement, car les choses se passent bien, ma foi, voit les Judge prendre contact à propos d'un futur projet dont ils ont eu vent… Rien de trop empressé. Rien de trop pressant. Juste… un appel d'Eaque Judge. Ou de l'Empereur.

Gabriel imagine sans peine la manière de procéder de Minos. Il a une réputation, un rang à tenir. Il ne doit prendre contact qu'avec un projet, quelque chose qui donne l'impression non pas qu'il vient pour voler un partenaire à Saga – car l'Empire n'a pas à s'abaisser à ce genre de manœuvre –, mais bien faire une proposition, être moteur, tourné vers l'avenir. Expliquer, en quelques termes précis, l'idée sous-jacente et les raisons, objectives, qui poussent les Judge à vouloir s'attacher le concours de cette société en particulier, et ne pas sous-entendre que le projet puisse être conclu avec un autre. La manipulation selon Minos Judge. Simple et terriblement efficace. Ne pas brusquer les choses, ne pas mettre de pression inutile. Ne pas commencer à négocier trop tôt. Refuser toute attitude qui pourrait laisser supposer, à quelque niveau d'interprétation que ce soit, que l'Empire est en position de faiblesse ou que l'Empereur est devenu un marchand de tapis ou un VRP…

Son thé est froid. Le temps passe vite. Trop vite. D'ici demain, il doit avoir mis au point un plan d'action. Probablement pas un plan d'attaque, car ils ne peuvent se le permettre. Il y a fort à parier que les Judge seraient tous disposés à faire un sacrifice pour l'emporter sur tous les autres fronts… et à l'heure actuelle, pour Sanctuary, l'important est de minimiser les pertes, car le jeu ne leur est pas du tout favorable. Inutile de perdre de l'énergie à jouer des coups sans véritables intérêts stratégiques ou perdus d'avance. Il s'agit de trouver un nouveau compromis, chaque jour : ils ne peuvent défendre efficacement partout ni laisser une zone à la seule influence des Judge, car s'y implanter à nouveau serait sans doute trop difficile. Quelle tristesse qu'ils n'aient pas promu Ayoros plus tôt. S'il avait été plus connu de leurs partenaires, Gabriel aurait pu lui confier l'Amérique du Nord...

– Ami du jour, bonjour !

Il relève la tête. Milo, vêtu d'un simple jean, le cheveu humide et en bataille, lui sourit. Gabriel regarde l'horloge de son ordinateur. Pratiquement onze heures, déjà… Le DJ a trainé un peu plus au lit que d'habitude.

– Bonjour, répond-il en se replongeant aussitôt dans son travail.

– Bien dormi ?

Gabriel se contente d'un léger hochement de tête. Milo lui pose toujours cette question et ne fait pratiquement jamais attention à la réponse. Sans doute a-t-il fini par comprendre qu'elle est toujours affirmative.

– Bah pas moi, maugrée le DJ en ouvrant un placard et en sortant la cafetière. J'ai fermé la fenêtre parce que les courants d'air me saoulent… Résultat, j'ai crevé de chaud. Va falloir que je trouve un truc.

– Je suis contre la climatisation, fait Gabriel les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

– Me doute. Et puis, un climatiseur, ça fait du vent, donc ça règlerait rien. Je sens que je vais encore passer des nuits pas top, grogne-t-il en commençant la préparation de son moka. Tu retrouves Mika où et à quelle heure ?

– Pardon ?

– Vu que Saga est sorti des soins intensifs, tu vas pouvoir retourner te faire chouchouter, non ?

– L'Institut est fermé tout le mois de Juillet, indique l'homme occupé à travailler, de sa voix neutre et factuelle. Vacances annuelles, précise-t-il.

– Vous en avez trouvé un autre ?

– Non.

– Et tu vas faire comment ?

Gabriel hausse les épaules. Il a d'autres soucis en ce moment, comme ceux qui recouvrent son écran. Milo le regarde un instant avant de se retourner pour faire chauffer son délicieux breuvage.

– J'ai peut-être une solution…

– A quoi ?

– Bah, pour ton massage, fait-il, comme une évidence. Ça te détend et ça t'aide à bosser. Et c'est le bon moment pour ça, non ? Me dis pas que t'en as pas besoin. T'as vu le temps que tu passes sur tes foutus dossiers ?

Gabriel lui jette un coup d'œil. Le DJ s'est adossé au plan de travail, juste à côté des plaques de cuisson. Il n'y a pas vraiment de reproche derrière cette constatation. Milo sait parfaitement qu'il n'a pas le choix, dans l'état actuel des choses.

– Et que proposes-tu ? lui demande le propriétaire des lieux.

– Ça me parait évident : c'est moi qui vais te masser, répond-il le plus naturellement du monde.

– As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

– Nope. Tu me laisses te masser les pieds… tu peux bien me laisser faire un massage complet, non ?

– Il y a tout de même une différence…

– Je vois pas en quoi.

– Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es, s'il-te-plait. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, affirme le bras droit de Saga en replongeant une fois de plus dans son travail.

– Non mais sérieux…, continue pourtant Milo. T'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu crois que je vais faire quoi ? Te froisser un muscle ? Te sauter dessus ? T'as peur de quoi, franchement ? Je me suis pas bien comporté ou quoi ?

Gabriel relève la tête de son écran. Dans les yeux méditerranéens de Milo, il y a une accusation. Le DJ est apparemment blessé par son refus. Profondément.

– Tu me fatigues, bougonne Milo en réponse aux yeux légèrement interrogateurs de son vis-à-vis. Ça fait quoi ? Trois mois qu'on se connait ? Deux mois qu'on vit ensemble, quelque chose comme ça ? Et j'ai toujours l'impression que tu me soupçonnes de je sais pas quoi… J'en ai marre, Gab. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours montrer patte blanche. J'en ai marre de devoir me justifier à chaque fois que je te demande un truc. J'en ai marre, marre, marre…

– Es-tu sincère ou bien s'agit-il d'une de tes tentatives de manipulation pour me faire faire ce que tu veux ? s'enquiert le jeune homme d'affaires en recommençant à pianoter sur son clavier.

– Tu vois ? C'est exactement ça qui me saoule, grogne son invité en se servant son café.

Il récupère trois sucres qu'il balance dans sa tasse et va se réfugier derrière ses platines. Gabriel soupire. Il peut comprendre l'énervement du DJ et il doit reconnaître qu'il ressent une très légère culpabilité. Car Milo a raison. Voilà deux semaines qu'il lui masse les pieds pratiquement tous les soirs, sans qu'il n'ait eu le moindre geste ambigu. Le fait est qu'il masse effectivement très bien.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, puis les fenêtres de son portable avant d'en rabaisser l'écran. Il range et lave rapidement les restes de leur petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre dans le salon, où Milo, casque vissé sur les oreilles, s'est un peu calmé. La musique a réellement un grand pouvoir sur lui et son humeur.

– Milo ? appelle-t-il.

Le DJ fait mine de ne pas l'entendre. Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel. Il boude, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. C'est une attitude puérile. Mais c'est lui qui a provoqué cette situation, c'est donc à lui d'en assumer les conséquences.

– Milo…, l'appelle-t-il. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Si… tu es toujours d'accord, j'aimerais que...

– Que quoi ?

Le DJ a relevé les yeux vers lui et plante un regard déterminé dans les deux lacs gelés.

– Que tu me masses, bien sûr, répond Gabriel de sa voix flegmatique.

– Quand ?

– Si tu n'es pas trop occupé, pourquoi pas… maintenant ?

– A une condition…

– Milo…

– Une condition, Gab.

– Je t'écoute.

– Jusqu'à midi et demi, c'est moi qui commande, fait le DJ d'une voix assurée. Jusqu'à ce qu'on parte à l'hosto, tu t'occupes plus de Sanctuary, tu laisses tomber tes dossiers… et tout le tintouin. Je plaisante pas. Saga et Kanon t'ont confié à moi. T'as besoin de faire une vraie pause. Alors c'est ce que tu vas faire.

– Entendu…, répond Gabriel après quelques secondes de réflexion.

– Alors c'est parti ! se réjouit Milo avec un grand sourire.

– Je peux te poser une question ?

– Vas-y, fait le DJ en faisant le tour de son répertoire de musique à la recherche d'une pouvant coller à l'ambiance qu'il souhaite créer pour ce moment de relaxation et de détente.

– Tu étais vraiment énervé ?

– Quelle importance maintenant que tu as accepté ?

La réponse a fusé. Elle ressemble tellement à Milo que c'en est désarmant. L'espace d'un instant Gabriel se demande si le DJ est capable de faire le tri entre ses vérités et ses mensonges, entre les omissions, ses tentatives de manipulation, ses véritables sentiments et les secrets qu'il garde…

– Tu es conscient qu'en refusant de me répondre, tu laisses sous-entendre que tout ceci n'était qu'une supercherie destinée à me faire céder ? Et qu'en conséquence, la prochaine fois je ne te croirai pas ? Les gens n'aiment pas être manipulés, Milo. Toi, le premier.

– Je sais. Mais il y a des fois où manipuler un peu les gens, c'est obligé. L'important, c'est qu'ils le regrettent pas une fois qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Donc si tu veux bien, je répondrai après le massage.

– Donc tu as menti.

Milo se redresse. Il regarde Gabriel, avec un visage sérieux.

– A midi et demie, Gab… Je vais même mettre une alarme.

Son compagnon lève les yeux au ciel avant de rendre les armes et de se diriger vers le canapé. Il n'aura pas de réponse aujourd'hui. Il n'en aura peut-être jamais. Mais il a bien mieux à faire que de se soucier de psychologie pseudo-angélique.

* * *

Allongé sur son canapé, torse nu, Gabriel profite autant qu'il le peut du massage de Milo qui s'est placé à sa tête. Il ressent, avec précision, chaque pression, chaque mouvement des doigts agiles sur ses trapèzes, dans son cou et sur ses épaules, qui avaient grandement besoin, il faut l'avouer, d'être détendus. Il sent son corps se décontracter à mesure qu'il constate avec satisfaction que le DJ ne met toujours aucune sensualité déplacée dans ses contacts physiques et que les mains expertes font leur œuvre le long des muscles qui se dessinent sous sa peau laiteuse.

Il a gardé les yeux ouverts et a tourné la tête vers la baie vitrée à travers laquelle il peut poser ses yeux des nuages d'altitude, sur les toits aux alentours ou revenir à son appartement. Son regard accroche sur le fauteuil vide de Kanon et, par association d'idées, il en vient à penser à Rhadamanthe. Le benjamin des Judge n'a toujours pas utilisé ce qu'il sait du passé trouble du jumeau de Saga. Sans doute ses frères ont-ils estimé que les circonstances sont loin de l'exiger et préfèreront utiliser cet atout à un moment plus décisif. Lorsque Saga sera revenu aux commandes et que les deux entreprises s'affronteront directement. C'est plus que probable. Il est toujours de mauvais ton de découvrir son jeu trop tôt et Minos le sait bien. Ils vont perdre Dubaï. C'est une évidence. Il ne voit pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Il faudra qu'il appelle leurs autres partenaires dans les autres Emirats…

– Gab ?

– Oui ? demande-t-il au sortir de ses réflexions.

– La musique que j'ai mis…

Gabriel lui porte plus d'attention. Du jazz. Piano et batterie. Junko Onishi, d'après ce qu'a dit Milo avant de commencer la séance. _The Shepherd_.

– Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement, répond aussitôt l'homme allongé.

– Non, c'est pas ça, dément le DJ. Je voulais savoir… Elle te fait penser à quoi ?

– A quoi veux-tu qu'elle me fasse penser ?

– Bah, je sais pas. C'est bien pour ça que je te pose la question.

Il s'est redressé. Il se penche pour prolonger le massage sur le reste du dos de son patient. Ses pouces glissent entre les omoplates, le long de la colonne, tandis que ses mains appuient sur les côtes, forçant Gabriel à expirer doucement et à vider complètement l'air de ses poumons.

– Elle ne me fait penser à rien en particulier.

– Sérieux ?

– Sans vouloir te décevoir, il ne s'agit que d'ondes dont les fréquences varient… Le pouvoir évocateur de la musique me parait largement surévalué.

– Et une madeleine, c'est que de la farine, des œufs, du sucre, et ça empêche pas ton Proust d'y associer un truc, non ? objecte le masseur qui n'a pas paru particulièrement affecté par la remarque précédente.

Gabriel n'a, en tout cas, rien ressenti de particulier dans le jeu des mains sur son corps. Pas le moindre petit tressaillement. Pas le moindre défaut. Comme si Milo s'attendait à cette réponse. Et la réplique sur Proust… Mais cela fait des mois que le DJ cherche une musique qu'il pourrait aimer. Peut-être essaie-t-il une autre voie pour arriver à son but.

– C'est vrai, reconnait-il en ramenant ses bras sous sa tête, alors que Milo est maintenant plié en deux au-dessus de lui. Je dois avoir un caractère moins contemplatif que Proust. Ou une tendance moindre à me souvenir…

– Pourquoi ? C'était pas bien l'orphelinat ?

– Pas particulièrement, répond-il sans s'offusquer de la curiosité de son masseur. C'était… bruyant. J'imagine que c'était inévitable compte tenu du nombre d'enfants.

– Au Centre, on était nombreux. Mais c'était sympa : y avait toujours un anniversaire à fêter. Et notre grand truc, c'était de deviner les vœux.

– Les vœux ? demande Gabriel.

– Ouais, tu sais, ceux que tu fais quand tu souffles sur tes bougies, explique le DJ tout en continuant à masser ses dorsaux. Faut pas le dire à quelqu'un, sinon, il se réalise pas. Tout le monde dit qu'il y croit pas, mais n'empêche que personne voulait les dire. Le seul qu'on embêtait pas, c'était l'éducateur… Il soufflait ses bougies en soupirant, comme si son vœu le rendait un peu triste. Et ça nous faisait trop bizarre de le voir comme ça… Quatre ans de suite, il a fait le même.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– C'est lui qui me l'a dit, quand il en a changé, la cinquième année, avant de se barrer… Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'Angie n'a pas soufflé ses bougies… mais en même temps, vu que je sais ce qu'il aurait fait comme vœu, ça aurait pas été drôle. Tu faisais quoi, toi, comme vœu ?

– Je n'en faisais pas.

– Même pas de trouver une famille ? s'étonne à moitié le DJ.

– Je viens de te dire que non…

– T'aurais pas aimé ?

– Je ne sais pas, fait Gabriel d'une voix toujours aussi calme. Je n'y ai jamais réellement songé. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir été recueilli.

– Et quand tu étais petit…

– Milo ? le coupe-t-il.

– Oui ?

– Tu ne pourrais pas te taire ?

– Si…, acquiesce le DJ dans un sourire.

Et le massage se poursuit, dans le silence, tandis que le piano joue _Summertime_.

* * *

Une dernière fois, les mains de Milo descendent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Gabriel avant de remonter en caressant doucement sa peau blanche, d'un contact neutre. Apaisant. Hanches, côtes, omoplates. Pour signifier au corps allongé que la séance est finie, après près d'une heure de massage.

– Et voilà, murmure le DJ, accroupi à côté du canapé. C'était agréable ?

– Très.

– Et donc maintenant, debout ! fait-il en se relevant d'un bond.

– Pourquoi ? l'interroge Gabriel en se redressant à son tour.

– L'alarme n'a pas encore sonné. Je voudrais profiter du temps qu'il me reste pour te raconter une histoire.

– Je ne peux pas l'écouter d'ici ?

– Nan. Mes histoires, je les raconte aux platines. Alors debout.

Gabriel lève les yeux au ciel mais obtempère. Il récupère sa chemise qu'il avait déposée, pliée, sur un des fauteuils.

– Où veux-tu que je me mette ? s'enquiert-il en l'enfilant.

– Devant les platines. Je vais te donner un cours de mix.

– Je croyais…

– Mixer et raconter une histoire, c'est la même chose, pour moi, le coupe Milo. Mets le casque sur tes oreilles. Enfin, sur une, pour que je puisse te parler, indique le DJ pendant qu'il fouille dans ses caisses.

Il sort deux disques. Les deux mêmes. _Blue Potential_. Jeff Mills. Il les installe sur les platines, débranche le casque de l'ordinateur pour le connecter à côté de celui de Gabriel, et vient se coller juste derrière lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande celui-ci d'une voix légèrement anxieuse, peut-être.

– Ça te gêne ? T'as pas confiance ?

– Milo…, soupire Gabriel.

– Quoi ?

– Rien. Continue.

– Merci, Milord. Et maintenant, je vais te demander un effort d'imagination…

– Je vais te décevoir. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour…

– Tu ne me décevras pas, intervient fermement le DJ. Pas si tu essaies. Si tu essaies vraiment.

Il commence à faire tourner la première platine et pose le saphir sur le vinyle, au beau milieu d'un titre. Le son d'une flute et de chants d'oiseaux résonne dans leurs deux casques. Milo fait quelques réglages, donne quelques tours à rebours.

– Ferme les yeux, murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Gabriel.

– Je ne…

– Ferme les yeux, Gab, répète-t-il doucement.

Sa victime pousse un léger soupire mais, une fois de plus, obéit. Alors Milo relâche le disque et commence à raconter son histoire, tout bas, dans le creux de l'oreille de son ami.

La ville est grande. Très grande. Elle a un nom, cette ville. Elle s'appelle Metropolis. Et elle le porte bien. Du ciel, on voit les immeubles de verres et d'acier, les larges avenues embouteillées par la circulation des voitures, des bus et des vélos, les vastes trottoirs, avec leurs pavés, les arbres verts dont les troncs sans branches sont entourés de fer forgé et dont l'ombre s'étire jusque sur les devantures des magasins où des passants font du lèche-vitrine en cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillé. La journée a été chaude. Dans l'air flotte l'odeur caractéristique des journées surchauffées, mélange de bitume brûlants et de gaz d'échappement. On étouffe. À l'ombre des arbres, c'est un peu plus agréable.

– Est-ce que tu vois la ville ? demande Milo tout bas, interrompant un instant son récit.

Gabriel voit Paris. Il voit les Champs Elysées. Il hoche la tête. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de parler.

Il fait donc chaud. Très chaud. Mais c'est supportable. Surtout lorsque l'on porte une robe légère, comme cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et à talons hauts qui s'attarde devant un marchand de chaussures. Elle est jolie. Mignonne. Elle est en vacances, c'est évident. Mais ce n'est pas une touriste, non. Elle n'en a pas l'air, en tout cas. Elle a relevé ses lunettes de soleil et s'est accroupie pour mieux voir une paire de ballerines noires qui lui plait beaucoup. Un peu cher, encore. Un peu trop. Mais la saison des soldes est terminée depuis des semaines. Ce sera bientôt la rentrée… Et ces ballerines iraient vraiment bien avec une de ses tenues… Elle entend une musique dans son sac. Elle fouille en aveugle et en extraie son téléphone. Elle répond, toujours perdue dans la contemplation de ces chaussures, hésitante. Dans le reflet de la vitrine, on voit son visage qui change. Elle ouvre de grands yeux. Elle parle vite et se lève d'un bond. Elle regarde rapidement autour d'elle et commence à marcher, d'un pas rapide et déterminé, tout en continuant à parler. Elle cale le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, regarde sa montre, hoche la tête. Elle dit encore quelques mots et finit par raccrocher. Elle range le portable dans son sac tout en continuant à avancer. Ses pas s'accélèrent, au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Elle slalome entre les passants devant elle. Elle esquive une poussette, double deux vieilles femmes avec leurs cabas. Petit à petit, sa marche se transforme en course. Elle trottine maintenant. Elle a chaud. De plus en plus chaud. Elle ouvre la bouche à mesure qu'elle prend de la vitesse. Elle halète à moitié, maintenant. Elle court pratiquement… elle court… Elle ne court plus : elle est au sol. Ses poignets et ses genoux ont amorti sa chute.

Elle grimace, enlève les saletés qui recouvrent ses bras et ses jambes, passe une main sur sa cheville fautive et douloureuse. Un passant, un homme, s'approche d'elle. D'un geste, elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle n'a rien, et, tout en cherchant ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il n'a qu'à s'occuper de ses affaires. Ah ! les voilà. Elle tend le bras, à quatre pattes, pour les récupérer et les range dans son sac. Elle regarde ses pieds. Ses chaussures, plus exactement. Elle pousse un soupir agacé, enlève les brides autour de ses chevilles et quitte ses escarpins. Elle les tient de la main gauche et prend appui sur la droite pour se lever, teste sa cheville. Légèrement douloureux… mais rien qui ne puisse l'empêcher de continuer à courir. Alors elle se remet en route. Mais cette fois, elle court plus vite. Plus facilement. Les gens s'écartent sur son passage. Ses cheveux volent. Sa robe vole aussi, derrière elle, tandis que le fin tissu se colle à ses cuisses, devant. Sous ses pieds, elle sent les pavés. Chauds. Brûlants. Ce qui l'incite à courir plus vite encore. Elle commence à manquer d'air. Elle commence à être fatiguée. Elle sent son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle sent l'air chaud aussi, entrer et sortir de ses poumons enflammés. Elle sent qu'elle commence à transpirer. Et ses cheveux qui viennent se coller à son visage… Elle doit avoir une pince où quelque chose dans son sac. Tout en courant, elle se met à fouiller.

Il marche d'un pas rapide dans la rue pavée. Il porte un costume noir, un attaché-case, des lunettes de soleil noires, très fines et il écoute de la musique, si l'on en croit les deux fils qui descendent de ses oreilles. Il avance d'un pas assuré dans la ville sans se soucier de ce qui l'entoure. Les gens qu'il bouscule s'excusent spontanément. Il ne leur accorde pas la moindre attention. À peine un regard courroucé à ceux qui ne lui demandent pas pardon suffisamment vite. Il la voit arriver. Il la voit courir. Il voit qu'elle fouille dans son sac. Mais son visage est tourné face à la rue. Elle l'a donc vu. Elle va s'écarter.

Elle continue à courir. Elle ne trouve pas sa pince à cheveux. Elle était pourtant certaine… Non, ça, c'est son téléphone…. son portefeuille… rouge à lèvres… mascara… Mais ce n'est pas possible… ! Où est donc cette fichue… ?

Elle se retrouve à terre à nouveau. Elle relève les yeux. Un homme la regarde. Elle lui dit quelque chose tout en reprenant son souffle et récupérant le contenu de son sac qui s'est répandu sur le sol et que les autres passants évitent consciencieusement. L'homme ouvre de grands yeux. Il répond quelque chose. Elle se retourne vers lui et lui jette un regard noir, avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à ses affaires. Ah ! Voilà sa pince ! Elle la coince entre ses dents. Elle rattroupe ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, donne quelques tours, relève le tout et vient y ficher sa barrette. L'homme au-dessus d'elle parle toujours. Elle n'en a apparemment rien à faire, occupée qu'elle est à rassembler ses derniers propriétés. Ses chaussures… toujours en état. Elle se relève, accorde un mot à l'homme qui ne parle plus et la regarde faire, la bouche entr'ouverte, et elle se remet à courir. Il reste quelques instants à la suivre des yeux. Elle disparait derrière un couple de badauds. Il se déplace insensiblement et la retrouve, deux secondes plus tard. Elle court toujours, dans sa robe légère et pieds nus. Elle est… elle était vraiment très jolie. Très mignonne. Très… charmante.

Dans leurs oreilles, _Amazon_ a totalement cédé la place à _Sonic Destroyer_.

Lentement, Milo retire son casque. Il s'écarte doucement et regarde Gabriel, qui n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Milo sourit et le laisse à ses platines, tandis qu'il va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, non loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gabriel se retourne brusquement vers lui.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Bah oui. Elle te plait pas mon histoire ?

– Elle est…

– … frustrante ? tente le DJ.

Gabriel tressaille. Il sent son cœur qui bat, dans sa poitrine et sa respiration qui s'est sensiblement accélérée. La voix de Milo à son oreille, la musique, les mots de Milo… les images… Il a eu chaud avec cette belle jeune femme. Il a couru avec elle. Il est tombé. Il s'est relevé. Il a été contrarié par cette collision… par cet homme qui l'a retardé… Et il ne sait pas pourquoi il courait. Et… l'homme. Il est sûr que cette rencontre l'a marqué. Elle doit le marquer. Cette femme, elle aurait pu… le changer.

Cette dernière idée lui provoque un léger frisson. Il regarde Milo.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– Moi ?

– Oui.

– Je n'ai rien fait Gab. Rien de plus que de te raconter l'histoire d'une rencontre…

– C'est faux. Tu…

Les yeux clairs de Gabriel s'assombrissent en l'espace d'un instant.

– Et tu oses prétendre que tu es mon ami, siffle-t-il.

Le sourire du DJ s'efface immédiatement. Devant lui, se tient… le blizzard. Froid et mordant. Glacé. Violent. Méchant.

– Tu es un être méprisable et abject, crache Gabriel d'une voix qui charrie des rivières de glaces.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? proteste le DJ.

– Tu m'avais dit que ta présence ici n'avait rien à voir avec… ça !

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Ne joue pas les innocents… Tu n'es pas là uniquement à cause de ta supposée peur de la solitude !

– Mais j'aime vraiment pas être seul !

– Ne me mens pas, Milo !

Gabriel a crié. Et, dans son fauteuil, le DJ s'est redressé. Ses mains agrippent les accoudoirs et il arbore un air… un air d'un innocent injustement accusé.

– Mais je te mens pas ! plaide-t-il.

Le Juge en face de lui semble pourtant persuadé de sa culpabilité, cela ne fait aucun doute. Gabriel bout littéralement de rage difficilement contenue.

– Et tu vas maintenir que c'est la seule raison de ta présence ? lance-t-il à la figure du DJ.

Milo encaisse le coup. Une véritable tempête est sur le point de s'abattre sur lui… Une tempête de neige. Qui va tout ensevelir. Une tempête absolument terrible. Personnifiée par cet homme au visage crispé par la colère. Il faut qu'il réagisse.

– Je voulais vraiment rester ici ! se défend-il, ardemment. Et comme j'étais là, je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter pour… enfin, tu sais quoi ! Je veux t'aider, Gab ! Je veux juste t'aider ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut faire quelque chose ! C'est pas physique, tu l'as dit ! Et tu ressens plein de trucs ! Saga, et puis… là, maintenant ! Quand elle est tombée, t'as sursauté ! Je l'ai senti ! Et t'as tremblé ! Me dis pas que c'est vrai ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut arriver à…

– Cela suffit, Milo ! le coupe son hôte d'une voix cinglante.

– Mais pourquoi ? Tu risques quoi à me laisser faire… ? Si on réussit…

– Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles ! Je t'avais prévenu, fait-il, plus calme après ce nouvel éclat de voix. Prépare tes affaires.

– Hein ?

– Prépare tes affaires ! ordonne Gabriel. Je ne veux plus de toi, ici.

– C'est… une blague ? s'étrangle le DJ, absolument horrifié.

– Tu n'auras qu'à voir avec Shura, Mikael et Angelo. Je suis persuadé qu'ils accepteront de t'accueillir chez Saga, le temps que Kanon sorte de l'hôpital si ton appartement n'est toujours pas habitable en l'état, décrète le jeune homme.

– T'es pas sérieux ? Tu me vires juste…

– Je t'avais prévenu, Milo. Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête… Si le résultat ne te convient pas, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Alors que Milo va pour répliquer, une alarme retentit depuis son ordinateur. Il baisse la tête.

– Pour tout à l'heure, quand je me suis énervé, je t'assure…, commence-t-il.

– Ne perds pas ton temps à me répondre, le coupe à nouveau Gabriel. Tu n'es plus en mesure de me reprocher d'avoir été réticent à t'accorder ma confiance. Mais je comprends pourquoi ma prudence a été pour toi un critère d'agacement.

– Gab…

– Inutile de gaspiller ta salive, fait-il en retournant auprès de son ordinateur. Rassemble quelques affaires et va t'habiller. Je t'emmène à Saint-François et Mikael te déposera chez toi en repartant. Et je ne veux plus entendre un son sortir de ta bouche !

* * *

Paris – Hôpital – Saint-François

Les deux bras croisés, à plat sur le matelas de son meilleur ami, le menton à moitié calé sur ses poignets, la lippe boudeuse et dépitée, Milo semble au trente-sixième dessous.

– Milo…, soupire Kanon, pâle comme un linge, allongé dans son lit.

– Je sais, je sais…, marmonne le DJ. Je suis censé te distraire et là, c'est un échec cuisant.

– Mais non, le rassure aussitôt le malade.

– Mais si. Je te plombe le moral parce que je suis pas de bonne humeur, et j'ai pratiquement tout foutu en l'air avec Gab…

– Je suis sûr que c'est pas si grave…

– Je t'assure que si. Il me fera plus jamais confiance, c'est sûr. Il était vraiment furieux. Tu l'aurais vu… Et tu sais ce qui me saoule le plus, dans cette histoire ? demande Milo.

– Dis toujours…

– Je suis sûr que je suis sur la bonne voie.

Oui, de ça, il en est convaincu. Gabriel a trop d'idées qui tournent sans cesse dans sa tête. Il est trop en prise avec le réel, avec le présent. Son esprit est trop plein de plein de choses. Il fait jamais de pauses. Il refuse même d'en faire. Y a qu'à voir comment ça s'est passé après l'opération. Le stress est un peu retombé… et il a failli craquer. Et c'est pas de savoir que Saga allait bien qui l'a rassuré. C'est de penser au travail. C'est de penser qu'il devait être fort. C'est de penser aux problèmes à venir. Milo est persuadé qu'il ne sait plus faire le vide. Lâche prise. La preuve, c'est qu'il a besoin d'aide pour se détendre. À la base, Milo voulait juste l'aider à oublier ses soucis, quelques instants. Bon, d'accord, il voulait aussi en profiter pour voir si son intuition était la bonne, si Gabriel arriverait à… réagir, au moins un peu, une fois sa tête débarrassée des pensées parasites. Et le fait est qu'il a réagi largement plus qu'un peu. Il aurait sans doute mieux fallu que le DJ n'ait pas raison à ce point. Parce que là, pour rattraper le coup… C'est pas gagné que Gab le laisse ne serait-ce que l'approcher.

– Tu savais pourtant que tu devais… y aller doucement, lui fait remarquer Kanon de sa voix fatiguée.

– Mais j'y suis allé doucement, je t'assure ! Ça fait quinze jours qu'on vit tous les deux… quinze jours que je lui masse les pieds… Je lui ai pas mis une pression énorme, quand même !

– Et aujourd'hui, massage intégral et séance de mix… Tu t'es emballé, Milo. Admets-le.

– Mais c'était un petit mix de rien du tout ! geint le DJ. Deux titres, à peine. Et une histoire tout ce qu'il y a de banal, je te jure ! Juste une fille qui fait ses courses, qui reçoit un coup de fil d'une de ses copines parce qu'elle est méga en retard à un rendez-vous, qui se met à courir… et qui percute un jeune cadre dynamique imbuvable avec qui elle se prend la tête trente secondes ! Y avait rien de rien !

– Milo…, soupire Kanon. Quand t'es à tes platines, tu pourrais raconter n'importe quoi que ce serait sensuel…

Milo baisse la tête. Il sait bien que Kanon a raison. Il ne le fait pas exprès mais même quand il tente de faire des sets ultra-soft, y a toujours quelqu'un pour lui dire que c'était un peu chaud quand même. Pas érotique. Pas pornographique. Juste chaud et sensuel. Et il sait bien que Gabriel ne supporte pas la moindre tension sexuelle dans ses rapports aux autres. Logique en même temps : s'il ne sait pas ce qu'est le désir, ou s'il choisit, plus ou moins consciemment, de bloquer ce sentiment, le voir chez les autres doit le mettre terriblement mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas dû raconter l'histoire. Il a fait une erreur. Qui va lui coûter très cher, probablement…

– Et je fais comment, moi, maintenant, pour réparer, Gab ? demande-t-il d'un air désespéré.

– Laisse-le tranquille un moment, suggère Kanon. Ou demande à quelqu'un de t'aider. Mika, par exemple. Il a aidé Angelo, il peut accepter d'aider un autre de ses amis…

– C'est tentant… mais je pense que ce serait pas une bonne idée. Je connais pas assez Mika pour tenter une attaque croisée. Et puis Gab est déjà suffisamment stressé comme ça. S'il s'imagine que j'ai lancé une opération commando, ça va le braquer, je le vois gros comme une maison.

– Donc laisse-le… et quand il sera un peu calmé, essaie de lui parler.

– Pour lui dire quoi ?

– J'en sais rien… Trouve le moyen de lui expliquer ce que tu veux faire. De toute façon, tu vas avoir tout le temps pour y réfléchir, maintenant que tu vas retourner à l'appart'.

– T'es pas gentil, marmonne Milo.

– Je suis crevé. J'ai des excuses…

Kanon baisse les paupières et relâche sa tête, pour la laisser s'effondrer dans son oreiller. Il est à bout de force. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point. Il n'arrive même pas à réfléchir vraiment. Il n'arrive même pas à rester vraiment éveillé. Il passe son temps à la limite du sommeil.

– Ça va toujours pas mieux ? lui demande le DJ

– J'ai l'air d'aller mieux ?

– Euh… non, admet son meilleur ami. Pas vraiment. Ça va être encore long ?

– Dans cet état ? Quatre semaines, si ça continue à ce rythme.

– Ouais, donc je te rapatrie à la maison début Août, quoi. Merde…

– Quoi ? s'inquiète le malade en ouvrant les yeux.

– Je sens que ton frère va me gonfler, genre votre appart' est pas top pour un malade…

– Possible en effet, fait Kanon. Ce serait bien son genre.

– Tu crois que je pourrais demander à Ayo de le convaincre de te laisser rentrer chez nous ? Façon ton indépendance, c'est important, faut que tu gardes ta liberté…

– Laisse Ayo en dehors de ça, décrète-t-il. Ça va entre lui et Saga, pour le moment… Je ne veux pas leur créer plus de problèmes… On se débrouillera. On a le temps de voir venir, va. Je lui parlerai, moi, quand ils nous autoriseront à aller rendre visite à l'autre.

– Tu pourras le voir quand ?

– Fin de semaine prochaine, si tout se passe bien. Ils le laisseront venir me voir…

– Alors que vous êtes juste séparés par un mur. C'est ballot. Et ils ont fixé les lits, les fourbes : on peut même pas vous faire rouler jusqu'à la porte…

– Et comme il faut qu'il reste encore branché à ces machines quelques jours et que je ne suis même pas capable de me lever…

– T'as essayé ?

– Pas besoin, j'ai la tête qui tourne dès que je relève la tête du lit.

– C'est toujours à ce point ?

– Insupportable, confirme Kanon. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point il peut être chiant ce plafond.

– Courant de la semaine prochaine, je reviens avec des posters, propose Milo. On les accrochera au-dessus de toi.

– C'est gentil.

– Tu parles… Tu veux quoi ? Y a quoi qui te ferai plaisir ?

– Je sais pas…

– T'en fais, pas. Je vais mettre tout le monde sur le coup, on va te trouver un truc aux petits oignons. Mais si t'as une idée d'ici demain, ou n'importe quand, t'hésite pas.

– Et si tu pouvais en faire autant pour Saga…

– Compte sur moi. Je vais pas laisser ton frangin avec son plafond blanc pour seul horizon.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'à coté, Gabriel a pris la relève de Mikael, qui en a profité pour aller prendre un peu l'air dans le parc, et ne décolère pas. Il s'est assis sur une chaise et a croisé ses bras et ses jambes. Ses doigts s'agitent. Il ne cesse d'avoir des petits gestes d'énervement, comme s'il voulait sortir de son esprit quelque idée déplaisante. Allongé dans son grand lit, relié à divers appareils – nettement moins nombreux qu'en soins intensifs ce qui est une excellente chose –, Saga l'observe et s'inquiète. Jamais il n'a vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état d'agitation.

– Gaby, je ne pensais jamais te dire ça un jour, commence-t-il, mais… si tu pouvais te calmer et m'expliquer ce qui se passe au lieu de ruminer dans ton coin…

– Cela ne te concerne pas, rétorque le jeune homme, en décroisant les jambes.

Pour les recroiser quelques secondes plus tard. Saga fronce les sourcils.

– Comme ne me concernait pas ce qu'il se passe entre Angelo et Mû ? Je t'en prie… Je suis malade et alité, certes, mais certainement pas idiot, ni indifférent à ce que vous vivez pendant que je suis ici !

– Ne t'énerve pas, réplique son bras droit, de sa voix impavide. À moins que tu ne veuilles me voir interdit l'accès à ta chambre ?

– Tu sais bien que non… Mais je veux que tu me dises ce qui te met dans un état pareil.

– Milo, finit par répondre Gabriel, en détournant le regard.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

– J'ai commis l'erreur de lui ai parler de ma frigidité et…

Il soupire et passe une main lasse sur ses yeux. Ça a été une belle erreur, oui. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Pas que son… état soit un secret, non. Mais tout est tellement plus simple lorsque les personnes qui le côtoient le trouvent simplement un peu étrange et trop froid.

– Est-ce qu'il essayé de… ? tente Saga, très inquiet.

Si Milo a… il ne sait pas comment il réagira face au DJ, la prochaine fois qu'il le verra. C'est le meilleur ami de Kanon, soit, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de...

– Non…, dément immédiatement Gabriel, comprenant les sous-entendus de son meilleur ami. Il n'a pas eu de gestes déplacés… Enfin, au début, il lui arrivait de me prendre dans ses bras, mais il avait arrêté. J'étais persuadé qu'il avait fini par admettre que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide ou de quoique ce soit, et aujourd'hui j'ai compris qu'il essaie toujours de régler mon prétendu problème.

– Pas prétendu…

– Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi…

– Tu connais mon point de vue sur le sujet, non ?

Oh oui, Gabriel le connait.

La première fois qu'ils ont couché ensemble… C'était l'été, ils étaient sur la côte, ils étaient amis. Saga avait un peu bu, ce soir-là. Gabriel aussi. Moins, cependant. Saga draguait. Plus ou moins. Gabriel se faisait draguer. Plus ou moins. Sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient discuté et, une chose en entrainant une autre, Gabriel avait fini par avouer qu'il n'avait aucune expérience et qu'il n'éprouvait pas vraiment de désir, que ce soit pour un sexe ou pour l'autre. Dans les yeux clairs, Saga avait cru déceler une sorte de regret. Il avait émis l'hypothèse que cette inexpérience était peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles Gabriel n'osait pas se laisser aller et proposé, quelques instants plus tard, de… rendre ce service à son meilleur ami. Gabriel avait, bien évidemment, refusé mais devant l'insistance des yeux pers et la conviction que le jeune homme à ses côtés n'essayait pas particulièrement d'assouvir un désir refoulé – cela faisait des mois, maintenant, qu'il avait acquis la certitude que l'affection de Saga à son égard n'avait plus rien de… sexuée – il avait fini par céder.

Cette nuit-là, Saga lui avait fait l'amour. Il l'avait caressé, embrassé, cajolé… et Gabriel n'avait rien ressenti. Rien qui puisse lui donner l'envie de recommencer, en tout cas. Saga avait été prévenant, délicat, attentionné… mais le fait était là : après la douleur, il n'y avait rien eu. Ni jouissance, ni plaisir. Juste une sorte de malaise, mal défini, face au visage trempé de sueur au-dessus de lui. Saga s'en était rendu compte et, sous les protestations de son partenaire, avait tout arrêté, pour simplement le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui avait murmuré qu'il ne fallait pas que Gabriel s'inquiète, qu'il n'était peut-être pas le bon… Durant l'été, Gabriel avait eu deux autres amants. Et à chaque fois, il avait eu la même impression.

De retour à Paris, Saga l'avait convaincu de voir des spécialistes et devant leurs échecs à découvrir les raisons de sa frigidité, Gabriel avait fini par décider de tout arrêter. Il manquait quelque chose en renonçant aux plaisirs physiques, il en était parfaitement conscient, mais… mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre d'énergie auprès de psychologues stupides qui ne comprenaient rien, qui s'évertuaient à vouloir lui faire avouer des choses qu'il savait fausses. Il avait d'autres soucis : Constance Gemini était au plus mal et Saga avait besoin de lui.

Et depuis Saga espère… Il espère qu'un jour son meilleur ami sera capable d'avoir une vie amoureuse ou sexuelle normale. Même s'il a accepté que Gabriel ne cherche plus à régler ce qu'il refuse de considérer comme un problème. Même s'il a accepté la proposition que Gabriel lui a faite, quand lui-même a renoncé à entretenir une quelconque relation sentimentale lorsque les conséquences de sa maladie ont commencé à être réellement visibles au quotidien.

– Et comment as-tu compris qu'il cherchait à… ? interroge le malade sans oser être trop direct.

– Ce matin, après m'avoir massé, il…

– Massé ? Il t'a fait un massage ? le coupe Saga, étonné que son meilleur ami ait laissé le DJ le toucher.

– Oui. Depuis que tu as été opéré, il me masse les pieds tous les soirs. Cela se passe très bien. Et je crois que, d'une certaine manière, cela nous détend tous les deux. Ce matin, en apprenant que je n'irais pas à l'Institut, il m'a proposé de me masser le dos. J'ai fini par accepter.

– Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

– Quand il a eu fini, il m'a installé devant lui, à ses platines. Il a mis une musique et m'a raconté une histoire… l'histoire d'une jeune femme dans Paris…

Gabriel grimace et ferme les yeux. Une de ses mains vient pincer l'arête de son nez.

– Qu'y-a-t-il ? s'inquiète aussitôt Saga.

– Je ne sais pas…, reconnait son meilleur ami. Je… m'énerve dès que j'y repense. Et je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette fable de la tête. Je n'arrête pas de la revoir dans sa robe rouge… en train de courir… C'est insupportable.

– Gaby…

– Oui ?

– Que comptes-tu faire ?

– A quel propos ?

– Pour Milo.

– Il rentre chez lui dès ce soir, décrète le jeune homme en se levant. Je ne veux plus de lui sous mon toit.

– Pourquoi ?

– N'est-ce pas évident ? fait-il en se retournant vers le malade. Tu as déclaré une guerre parce que Julian s'est servi de toi, dois-je te le rappeler ?

– Mais tu n'es pas moi, objecte Saga. Tu es bien plus rationnel. Tu le savais, non, que Milo tenterait quelque chose ? Et pourtant, tu as accepté qu'il reste chez toi.

– Je ne pensais pas…

– Gaby…, le coupe aussitôt l'homme allongé.

– Il m'avait promis de faire comme si je ne lui avais rien dit, argue Gabriel, très sérieusement.

– Gaby…

– Quoi ?

– Nous sommes en train de parler de Milo, fait remarquer Saga. Nous parlons d'un jeune homme qui, à vingt-deux ans, a hébergé chez lui un inconnu drogué au dernier degré et est allé le chercher dans des squats parmi les pires de Paris, alors qu'il le connaissait depuis un mois à peine… et qui vient en aide à tous ceux qui entrent dans son périmètre et qui donnent l'impression d'en avoir besoin, que ce soit vrai ou non d'ailleurs.

– J'ai été stupide, reconnait Gabriel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de le croire capable de tirer un trait sur ce que je lui avais dit…

– Peut-être as-tu eu envie de le croire ?

Ils échangent un regard. Les yeux pers sont très calmes et amicaux, en cet instant. Ce n'est pas un reproche, ni une accusation. Et pourtant… pourtant Gabriel aurait toutes les raisons de s'en vouloir parce qu'effectivement, il aurait du prévoir le comportement du DJ. Il n'aurait jamais dû envisager sérieusement qu'il puisse tenir ses engagements trop contraires à sa nature profonde.

– Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est possible qu'une partie de toi… ait voulu lui laisser une chance ? suggère doucement Saga.

– Tu essaies de me faire comprendre que j'ai choisi de me leurrer moi-même ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait une telle chose : je vais bien !

– Alors pourquoi t'énerves-tu ?

– Parce que…

– Parce que ?

– Parce que je sais comment tout cela va finir, avoue Gabriel dans un soupir en se rasseyant auprès de son ami. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu m'as convaincu d'essayer de voir ces médecins… Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps à ces fadaises.

– Ce ne sont pas des fadaises. Et si… cette femme hante ton esprit, peut-être est-ce le signe que Milo a visé juste…

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, contre-t-il sèchement. Comment le pourrait-il alors que tu ne comprends pas même ce que je vis, toi qui me connais mieux que personne… ?

– Je n'en sais rien, admet Saga. Mais que risques-tu à le laisser continuer ?

– Je te l'ai dit : je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à cela. J'ai d'autres choses à penser. Je dois me concentrer sur Sanctuary, tu le sais.

– Et bien, fais-lui comprendre qu'il doit… y aller doucement. Plus doucement, en tout cas. Et que cela ne doit pas interférer avec ton travail. Ou qu'il doit ajourner ses tentatives jusqu'à ce que je sorte d'ici. Mais ce serait tout de même bête de passer à côté de cette chance. Tu m'as suffisamment fait la morale à propos d'Ayoros à ce sujet, non ?

– Cela n'a rien à voir, rétorque sèchement le jeune homme assis.

– Les situations sont différentes mais… J'ai été aveugle trop longtemps en ce qui le concerne. Simplement parce que je refusais de voir. Quand je refusais de comprendre les signes, cet hiver. Et même maintenant.

Saga soupire. Pour la première fois, il quitte Gabriel des yeux pour regarder le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui.

– Y aurait-il un problème ? demande son meilleur ami.

– Non… pas vraiment. C'est simplement que… Il est sorti avec Kanon.

– Et cela te pose problème ?

– Plus ou moins.

– Je croyais que tout était fini entre eux…

– Ça l'est, autant que je puisse en juger. Et c'est ce qui me fait me poser des questions.

– Sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à entretenir une liaison avec ton sosie parfait ?

– Et sur sa capacité à être apparemment tombé amoureux de moi, si… rapidement. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir ces derniers jours, entre deux shoots de morphine, puisque vous refusez toujours de me parler de Sanctuary. Et la conclusion me parait évidente.

– Tu penses qu'il n'a jamais été amoureux de ton frère.

Saga hoche doucement la tête. C'est la seule conclusion à laquelle il est arrivé. Du reste, Ayoros ne lui a jamais dit qu'il avait été amoureux de Kanon. Simplement qu'ils avaient été ensemble. La nuance est de taille. Suffisamment pour qu'il l'ait remarquée… au bout de deux mois. Kanon et Ayoros sont sorti ensemble en janvier… Est-il possible qu'Ayoros ait été amoureux de lui, à défaut d'un autre mot, déjà à cette époque ? Est-il possible qu'il n'ait rien vu de l'attirance qu'éprouvait peut-être son secrétaire à son égard durant ces mois qu'ils ont passé côte à côte ?

– Tu en as discuté avec lui ?

– Pas encore. Il ne veut pas que l'on parle d'une possible relation entre nous maintenant. D'un certain côté, j'en suis heureux parce que la situation est délicieusement agréable en l'état. Mais d'un autre, je me dis que cela ne fait que retarder l'inéluctable. Il faudra bien que nous ayons cette conversation, un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être la redoute-t-il, lui aussi… peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il se montre aussi patient. Mais nous parlions de toi et Milo. Ne change pas de sujet, s'il-te-plait, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire.

* * *

Mikael pousse la porte de la chambre de Kanon. Milo est assis et écoute la musique qui emplit la pièce, tout en surveillant le sommeil de son meilleur ami. Le DJ a l'air un peu absent. Un peu triste peut-être. Cela doit être à rapprocher de l'énervement de Gabriel. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là, c'est une évidence. Ce n'est guère étonnant. Même si les deux hommes semblent s'entendre raisonnablement bien, ils sont bien trop différents pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. Surtout en considérant la pression qui repose sur les épaules de l'homme d'affaires, la tension, toujours présente, avec l'hospitalisation des jumeaux et les probables inquiétudes du DJ face à son nouvel emploi, même s'il semble vouloir les garder pour lui, pour le moment. Un clash était inévitable… ou, du moins, prévisible.

– Comment va notre second malade ? demande tout bas l'infirmier.

– Il vient juste de s'endormir, répond Milo sur le même ton. Il est vraiment défoncé…

– En soi, c'est plutôt bon signe. Cela veut dire que la régénération se passe bien. Tu viens faire un tour dehors ?

– Pourquoi faire ?

– Parler. De Gaby.

– Ok…

Milo se lève et étreint la main de Kanon qui dort toujours et suit Mikael dans le couloir.

– Alors ? demande l'infirmier aussitôt la porte refermée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? En un an, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

Même s'il s'attendait à une brouille, la réaction de Gabriel l'a surpris. Par son ampleur. Lui qui a toujours toléré et encaissé toutes les remarques, lui qui reste toujours presque parfaitement calme, au point que cela en devienne parfois inquiétant, semble avoir perdu sa maîtrise de lui-même.

– Il me vire de chez lui, répond le DJ, désabusé et coupable.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– Rien… Rien de méchant en tout cas. Je voulais juste…

Il prend une grande respiration et s'adosse contre le mur pour se laisser glisser par terre. Assis, on est mieux. Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et relève les yeux vers Mikael qui n'a pas bougé, lui, et qui le regarde, son épaule appuyée contre la cloison.

– Il t'a dit pour… son truc ? lui demande Milo.

– Son truc ?

– Ouais. Son truc qui fait qu'il… qu'il peut pas…

Il hésite. Il grimace.

– Tu veux parler de sa frigidité ? demande Mikael un peu surpris.

– Ouais, confirme le DJ apparemment soulagé de ne pas avoir divulgué un secret d'Etat.

– Je suis au courant, oui… On le sait tous. Enfin… Saga, évidemment. Angelo aussi, même si je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris. Shura doit au moins s'en douter, je pense : ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il le connait et Gabriel a vécu durant des années chez Saga. Et moi, il m'en a parlé quand j'ai commencé à poser des questions sur ses réactions à l'Institut.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

Le visage de Mikael se pare d'un léger sourire. Une puce. Milo le surnomme Junior, parfois. Une chance que les Tiny Toons n'aient pas mis en scène le fils d'Hector. Il y aurait eu droit, à coup sûr.

– Le fait qu'il ait mis cinq séances avant de trouver un masseur qui lui convienne, finit-il par répondre. On a fini par lui trouver un mec, hétéro au dernier degré, avec lequel c'est mieux passé. Et toi ? Comment l'as-tu appris ?

– Il me l'a dit quand on parlait soucis respectifs…

– Tu as des soucis ?

– Comme tout le monde, fait le DJ en haussant les épaules.

L'infirmier comprend qu'il ne dira rien. Ce n'est pas le sujet aujourd'hui, de toute façon.

– Et donc ? fait-il pour relancer la conversation.

– Et donc quoi ? J'essaie le défrigidifier, répond Milo comme une évidence. Mais il s'en est rendu compte et ça l'a mis en colère. Résultat, il me vire de chez lui. Il m'avait prévenu en même temps…

– Et tu vas crécher où ?

– Mon appart'. Faudra que vous m'aidiez à déménager nos affaires de chez Gab. Il est où Mister Bulldog, d'ailleurs ?

– A la cité des sciences, avec Shura.

– Ah ouais… Et ça les a pris comme ça ?

– Non, avoue Mikael. Ils sont partis en repérage. Mû y emmène Kiki le week-end prochain et le petit a beaucoup insisté pour qu'Angelo les accompagne.

– Sortie en famille ?

– C'est l'idée. J'adore ce gosse, fait-il, la mine réjouie.

C'est la plus stricte vérité. Killian est intelligent. Une fois qu'il a compris que Mikael n'était pas le moins du monde un rival de son tuteur, il a accepté de l'aider à réunir les deux réfractaires à l'engagement. Et ils ne seront pas trop de deux, pour réussir cet exploit.

– Du coup, demain vous êtes libres ? fait Milo.

– On devrait bien pouvoir trouver quelques heures pour porter tes cartons, confirme l'infirmier.

– Super. Et ce soir, tu peux me déposer chez moi en partant ? Sinon, je remonte en métro, hein, y a pas de soucis… mais j'ai la grosse flemme en fait. Merde.

– Quoi ?

– Y a plus rien pour faire de la zic à l'appart…

Il pourrait kidnapper la sono de Kanon, mais ce serait pas très sympa. Y a peut-être moyen de négocier avec Gabriel une remise de peine… ou qu'il puisse passer en coup de vent récupérer au moins son ordi…

– Je reviens. Faut que je voie un truc.

Il va frapper à la porte de Saga et attend patiemment que la voix du patient l'invite à entrer. Inutile de se mettre plus encore les gens à dos, hein…

– Salut Saga… Gab, je peux te voir une minute ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demande celui-ci sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Apparemment, la discussion aura lieu en présence de témoins. Saga… et Mikael qui vient d'arriver juste derrière le DJ, qui le soupçonne d'être venu simplement assister au spectacle de la confrontation. C'est peut-être mieux, s'il y a du monde. Ça limite la proximité, forcément. Ça crée des barrières, un terrain neutre. Et Gabriel doit avoir besoin de barrières en ce moment. Milo sait bien qu'il s'est approché trop près. Alors il va rester loin d'elles et faire comme veut son hôte. Son ex-hôte.

– Bah… c'est pour ce soir, commence-t-il. J'ai pas de musique à l'appart. Et comme la télé est morte, ça va être tout vide et je me disais que si ça t'embête pas trop, je pourrais repasser chez toi pour récupérer au moins mon ordi. Et demain, je viendrai prendre le reste… avec Mika, Angie et Shura.

– Non, je…

– Allez… s'il-te-plait…, plaide le DJ. Je t'assure que je resterai pas longtemps. Juste le temps de récupérer deux ou trois trucs. Sinon je vais être trop mal, ce soir.

– Milo…

– Gab, je t'en prie… ! Tu sais bien à quel point j'en ai besoin !

– Milo, laisse-moi finir, le coupe sèchement le jeune homme. Tu ne récupèreras pas ton ordinateur tout simplement parce que tu peux rester chez moi. Si tu le souhaites, évidemment.

Mikael jette un regard intrigué à Saga qui lui répond d'un petit sourire entendu. Évidemment. Qui d'autre aurait pu pousser Gabriel à changer d'avis ? Quant au DJ, il n'a rien remarqué. Il ouvre de grands yeux et regarde son… apparemment ex-ex-hôte, sans oser trop y croire.

– Vrai ?

– Oui, confirme pourtant le jeune homme. Mais je ne veux plus que tu recommences.

– Mais…

– Milo, le coupe à nouveau Gabriel. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Le DJ baisse la tête un instant, puis la relève un franc sourire ornant son visage.

– D'accord. Je serai sage...

_Pour l'instant._ Mais il n'a pas besoin de les prononcer à haute voix tant ces trois mots résonnent dans le silence de la pièce.


	47. Jeudi 6 Juillet

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Camus a eu droit à un massage et une histoire… Et grâce à l'intervention conjointe des jumeaux, les conséquences n'en ont pas été catastrophiques pour Milo, qui a tout de même bien cru voir tous ses efforts réduits à quasi néant._

_NdA__ : Merci toutes et tous pour votre soutien, et votre intérêt, comme toujours ! Ils me touchent vraiment beaucoup. Ce chapitre a failli se terminer en trois song-fics à la suite… Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que Milo qui a un souci avec la musique. Trois chansons donc… Seule les paroles de l'une d'entre elles sont explicitées dans ce chapitre mais vu son importance, je vous ai mis l'intégralité de son texte à la fin du chapitre avec une traduction de mon cru (d'où la longueur du chapitre) plutôt que de faire mille références. Autre point fondamental : j'ai commencé à répondre aux reviews en retard (bouh, spa bien de pas avoir répondu avant toussa). Par contre, j'ai un piti souci. Est-ce un bug, un changement dans l'interface ? Je ne sais pas mais toujours est-il que je ne vois plus apparaître la petite phrase qui me dit quand j'ai déjà répondu à quelqu'un ou pas. Donc surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je vous ai oublié, si j'ai zappé une question que vous vous posez en ne répondant qu'à une review sur deux ou je ne sais quoi, parce que là, je vous avoue que je suis un peu perdue, pour ne pas dire que je nage carrément dans le pâté. Oui, le pâté. Toutafé. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai beaucoup de mal._

_Choupi :__ Effectivement Milo a beaucoup de chance que les jumeaux, et Saga principalement, soient là. Ce qui est certain c'est que le DJ a maintenant un allié de poids en la personne de l'aîné des Gemini. Et oui, Saga commence à se poser des questions… Quant à savoir comment se dépatouillera Ayoros au cours de cette conversation et ce qu'il en sortira… Nous verrons à ce moment-là ^^ Et il est évident que Gabriel ne sera pas à la fête, au moins professionnellement, avant un bon moment…_

_Tàri :__ Je suis contente que la séance de mix t'ait plu. C'est une scène que j'avais en tête depuis très longtemps et je suis soulagée de constater que vous avez perçu ce moment ainsi que je l'espérais. Milo a pris un risque, oui. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte à quel point sur le coup… Pour la différence d'état entre les jumeaux, c'est une chose que j'ai apprise en faisant les recherches pour ne pas écrire trop de bêtises au sujet de cette opération et du suivi : c'est beaucoup plus « dur » pour le donneur. Sa convalescence peut durer des mois, durant lesquels il se retrouve quasiment sans force, alors que le receveur, si tout se passe bien, est sensé pouvoir reprendre le travail au bout de deux mois, environ. Pas forcément « au taquet », mais quand même. En dehors de toute autre considération – et de la suite de l'histoire -, il n'est pas étonnant de constater que Saga se remet beaucoup mieux que Kanon. Le seul problème de Saga, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, c'est la douleur (les efforts demandé à son organisme ne sont pas aussi importants que pour son jumeau). Or la douleur, Saga, il sait la gérer plus ou moins. Question d'habitude._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Il est plus de dix-huit heures lorsqu'Eaque franchit les grilles du Manoir au volant de sa voiture. Environ trois-quarts d'heure plus tôt, il a enfin reçu le coup de téléphone l'autorisant à rentrer chez lui, après avoir en été littéralement expulsé le matin-même. Expulsé, oui. Le terme n'est pas trop fort. Ils s'y sont mis à deux. Deux et demi. Myu et Valentine, pour être précis, avec la complicité indifférente de Rhadamanthe. Voire son accord implicite. Ses deux amis sont arrivés hier… Ils ont passé une excellente soirée, tous les quatre, et Eaque s'attendait à faire de même aujourd'hui, mais c'était sans compter sur le dirigisme dont ils peuvent faire preuve, parfois. Au prétexte qu'ils devaient s'occuper des préparatifs de la fête prévue pour le soir même, ils l'ont envoyé travailler, alors même qu'il avait pris un jour de vacances. Quoiqu'il doit avouer qu'il a apprécié de voir la stupeur dans les yeux des employés lorsqu'ils l'ont vu arriver, sans même un attaché-case vu la rapidité avec laquelle il a été mis à la porte. Et qu'il a été touché par l'empressement avec lequel ils ont essayé d'improviser une petite célébration.

Vingt-huit ans. Il a aujourd'hui… vingt-huit ans. C'est peu et c'est beaucoup, tout à la fois. C'est étrange. Le dernier anniversaire qu'il a fêté au Manoir remonte à si loin. Ses treize ans. Juste après l'adoption. Quatorze et quinze, ils les a passés dans des camps de vacances, loin de ses frères. Loin de Minos. Et à partir du seizième, il a passé ses étés chez Shion ou dans un hôtel à proximité, faisant des allers-retours en direction de la France, autant de fois que les parents Judge l'y autorisaient. C'est-à-dire… très peu, pour quelques jours à peine à chaque fois. Et voilà qu'à présent qu'il pourrait célébrer cet événement comme il l'a toujours souhaité… ils sont séparés.

Il se laisse aller contre le dossier du siège et déglutit péniblement. Il faut qu'il arrête d'y penser. Minos et lui… Cette histoire appartient au passé. Il ne faut pas qu'il laisse ce qui n'est même pas vraiment des regrets venir gâcher la fête. Ses amis vont venir lui souhaiter son anniversaire et faire la fête des quatre coins du monde, la moindre des choses est qu'il soit de bonne humeur. Il claque ses deux mains sur ses cuisses pour s'encourager et sort de la voiture, puis du garage pour arriver dans la cour où il est accueilli par les jappements conjugués de Cerbère et Coré, et les sourires tout aussi accordés de Valentine et Phlégyas.

-- On commençait à s'inquiéter, annonce le reporter. Il t'en a fallu du temps pour rentrer…

-- Il y avait un peu de circulation, répond Eaque. Et vue la manière dont vous m'avez mis dehors ce matin, tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir été trop pressé sur le chemin du retour… Ils t'ont raconté ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers son ami et avocat pour lui donner une accolade.

-- Vaguement. Tu veux porter plainte ? demande-t-il sans que Valentine ne parvienne à savoir s'il ne s'agit vraiment que d'une plaisanterie.

-- C'est une idée… Je vais y réfléchir et je tiens au courant. Qui est arrivé ?

-- Pratiquement tout le monde, réplique le journaliste sur le chemin les menant au Manoir. Il ne manque plus que ton frère et ta belle-famille. Par contre, attends-toi à une mauvaise nouvelle…

-- Comment ça ?

-- Mime te racontera…, réplique le jeune homme aux cheveux gris en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Myu est atterré.

-- Mime ? Qu'est-ce que…

-- Eaque !

Le cadet des Judge lève les yeux vers la porte d'entrée. Un colosse se tient devant lui. Un colosse aux longs cheveux gris, à la barbe taillée avec précision et arborant deux magnifiques émeraudes qui sourient à l'interpellé.

-- Thor ! se réjouit le brun alors que le géant s'approche de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le soulever de terre. Cela fait si longtemps ! Quand Myu m'a dit que tu venais, je n'ai pas voulu le croire...

-- Je t'avoue que j'ai été surpris quand j'ai reçu son appel… Ravi, mais surpris. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir. Et joyeux anniversaire.

-- Merci. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? lui demande Eaque alors qu'il retrouve le contact avec le sol et qu'ils entrent dans le Manoir. Tu joues toujours de la batterie ?

La batterie. C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Thor a été le troisième membre du groupe formé au départ par Myu et Eaque. Ils sont restés plus d'un an à trois, avant qu'un clavier ne vienne les rejoindre pour suivre la complexité croissante des œuvres de Myu. Milz. Qui n'a pas pu faire le déplacement, lui… En semaine, ce n'est pas toujours évident. Et puis ils n'ont pratiquement pas gardé contact après le lycée. Avec Thor, les choses sont un peu différentes. Ils étaient plus proches. Pas… bibliquement proche par contre. Thor est définitivement hétérosexuel. Par bonheur, il était également extrêmement tolérant. Et profondément… attaché à ses compagnons de musique. Sa carrure a bien souvent permis d'assurer la défense des deux figures de proue…

-- Je joue encore un peu, de temps en temps. Quand j'ai le temps. Et puis je me suis marié.

-- Vraiment ? J'espère qu'elle sait la chance qu'elle a…

-- J'en suis consciente, Monsieur Judge, fait une jeune femme auburn qui vient passer son bras autour de celui de son époux.

Elle lui sourit et relève les yeux vers l'homme de sa vie. Il y a de l'amour dans le regard qu'elle lui lance. Un amour simple, naturel… touchant.

-- Eaque, je te présente ma femme, fait Thor rayonnant.

-- Madame…, fait le cadet des Judge en lui faisant le baisemain. J'espère que la soirée sera à votre goût.

-- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, s'amuse le géant. Elle a déjà demandé un autographe à Myu et l'a obtenu. La soirée est une réussite.

-- Thor ! s'offusque-t-elle.

-- Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de me venger… Tu n'as jamais voulu me croire quand je te disais que je le connaissais.

-- Il n'était jamais sur aucune photo..., proteste doucement la jeune femme, visiblement confuse. Avoue que cela pouvait me faire douter…

-- C'est vrai qu'il avait une peur panique des objectifs, à l'époque, se souvient Eaque en commençant à se diriger vers le salon.

-- Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû faire la chasse aux appareils photos…, soupire l'ancien batteur.

-- Comme quoi tu as bien changé, n'est-ce pas ? fait le cadet des Judge en se collant à Myu qui était en grande conversation avec Rhadamanthe et Mime, alors que ce dernier glisse subrepticement vers les autres arrivants après avoir salué rapidement l'invité d'honneur de la soirée.

Le meilleur ami de Pandore l'évite, Eaque en mettrait sa main au feu…

-- De quoi parles-tu, _Loverboy_ ?

-- De ta phobie d'être pris en photo.

-- Ah ça ! Ça s'est arrangé oui…, reconnait le jeune homme. En même temps, je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai eu peur un instant que tu ne sous-entendes que j'avais affreusement vieilli.

-- Je ne me permettrai pas, voyons… Tantine !

Pandore Judge se retourne vers son neveu pour lui adresser un regard on ne peut plus noir.

-- Je t'en prie, Eaque ! Pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule !

-- Serais-tu de mauvaise humeur, ma tante ? lui demande-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la saluer et s'excuser.

-- Un peu, reconnait la jeune femme. Tu demanderas à Mime. Enfin… Tu te souviens d'Hilda et Siegfried ?

Elle se tourne vers un des deux couples à ses côtés. Hilda de Polaris et Siegfried de Dubhe. Mari et femme depuis… toujours à ce qu'il semble à Eaque. Il les a toujours connus ensemble. Leur mariage, il y a six ans – déjà ! – a été une des choses les plus naturelles qui soient. Ils sont tous deux resplendissants et merveilleusement… dignes. Il n'y a aucun doute possible sur les raisons qui ont fait que cette femme entre toutes soit devenue la meilleure amie de Pandore Judge. Les yeux de givre, sous les cheveux de cendres, brillent d'un éclat aristocratique. Et même si Pandore a été adoptée et que du sang royal coule dans les veines d'Hilda, la même noblesse, exactement, transpire chez les deux femmes.

-- Bien sûr. C'est un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous, ce soir. Vraiment, fait Eaque en les embrassant. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir que vous soyez venus. Et toutes mes condoléances, pour ton oncle, Hilda. Comment se porte ta mère ?

-- Elle se remet… Elle est partie quelques jours chez une de ses amies, sur la côte, lui répond la jeune femme. Tu te souviens de ma petite sœur, Freyja ?

-- Freyja ? s'étonne-t-il en découvrant la jeune femme blonde qu'Hilda lui présente.

La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, elle était encore une adolescente, timide et effacée. C'est maintenant une jeune femme… dont le regard vert d'eau est toujours aussi innocent.

-- Tu es absolument magnifique, la complimente Eaque en lui adressant un sourire.

-- Merci. Je… vous… présente…

-- Oh, je t'en prie ! proteste-t-il en mettant une main sur son cœur. Pas de vous ! Je ne suis tout de même pas si vieux…

-- C'est désagréable, hein…, glisse Pandore en donnant l'impression de sucer un bonbon.

-- Pardon, s'excuse aussitôt Freyja le rouge aux joues. Je ne voulais pas te vexer… Je te présente Hagen, le cousin de Siegfried et… mon ami.

-- Enchanté Hagen, le salue-t-il en acceptant la poignée de main vigoureuse du jeune homme blond.

-- Moi de même.

-- Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut encore que j'aille me changer pour la soirée. Et je rêve d'un bon bain après cette journée de travail imposée… Et il faut que je voie Mime pour qu'il m'explique ce qui te met de si mauvaise humeur et qu'il semble redouter de m'avouer, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Pandore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre du cadet des Judge, les boucles vénitiennes du metteur en scène couvrent son visage alors qu'il observe obstinément le sol à ses pieds.

-- Je ne suis plus célibataire, finit par avouer le jeune prodige de l'Opéra de New York.

-- _Oh my_…, murmure Eaque. Ne me dis pas…

En soit, cela pourrait être une excellente nouvelle, sauf qu'il a peur de comprendre. Surtout en prenant en compte le ton avec lequel vient d'être faite cette déclaration… et les réactions des autres...

-- Myu ! rugit-il. Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça… !

Le chanteur, qui s'est confortablement installé sur la banquette du cosy et qui sirote un verre, a un haussement d'épaules désabusé. Si. Mime l'a fait.

-- Mais pourquoi… ? demande Eaque en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

-- C'est la faute de Pandore ! se justifie-t-il.

-- Parce qu'en plus tu la rends responsable ? réalise le cadet des Judge. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle t'en veuille…

-- Mais c'est la stricte vérité ! Vous savez bien comme je suis quand il s'agit de Queen…

-- Oh oui, confirme Myu. Ça, on le sait. Pour mémoire, ça fait combien de fois qu'il arrive à te convaincre de vous remettre ensemble ?

-- Je ne sais pas… J'ai arrêté de compter après la sixième ou la septième…, soupire le metteur en scène en s'effondrant sur le lit.

-- Et comment arrives-tu à coller ça sur le dos de Pandore ? Elle n'était même pas à New York, remarque Eaque en ouvrant son dressing pour choisir la tenue qu'il portera à la soirée.

Rien de trop clinquant. Les réjouissances sous le signe de… la décontraction. Après tout, il ne s'agit qu'une d'une petite fête d'anniversaire entre amis. De quelque chose de simple…

-- C'est bien le problème, soupire Mime. Quand je l'ai quitté, en Janvier, je m'étais juré que, cette fois, c'était la bonne, que je ne retomberais pas dans le panneau. Au bout d'un mois, comme d'habitude, il a recommencé à m'appeler pour m'inviter à sortir… Au restaurant, à des expositions… Vous savez comme j'apprécie comment il est dans ces moments-là… Mais j'ai dit non. Je n'ai pas craqué. Pandore m'aidait beaucoup, en m'encourageant à me montrer ferme, en m'accompagnant aux soirées… Et elle est partie pour le Japon. Il est revenu à la charge, évidemment… J'ai tenu bon. Pandore est revenue quelques jours… Et puis il y a eu Cannes. Elle est repartie. Elle est revenue. Et là… elle m'a laissé trois semaines ! Comment vouliez-vous que je résiste ? Cela fait trois mois ou presque qu'il m'appelle tous les jours pour me dire combien je lui manque… et combien il regrette… et combien il m'aime… On s'est croisé, soi-disant par hasard, à un vernissage et… voilà.

-- Tu aurais dû le fuir comme la peste, réplique Myu en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son Sex on the Beach. Partir en courant dès que tu l'as aperçu. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus sage, si tu veux mon avis. Tu en penses quoi, toi ? demande-t-il à Eaque qui sort du dressing avec au bras une tenue noire.

-- Ce que j'en pense ? Vous connaissez tous les deux mon avis sur Queen, non ? J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse vouloir coucher avec lui, alors sortir avec… Désolé, Mime, mais c'est la stricte vérité.

-- Il n'y a pas de mal… Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas parfait.

-- Pas parfait ? s'amuse le cadet des Judge. Tu as un vrai don pour l'euphémisme…

-- Reconnais qu'il est passionnant quand il parle d'Art… et qu'il a des œuvres magnifiques dans sa galerie. Il est intelligent, spirituel…

-- Je veux bien admettre que c'est un collectionneur avisé, un esthète et un excellent marchand d'Art. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais c'est quelqu'un de détestable. Et je ne dis pas cela uniquement parce qu'il te trompe à tour de bras, réplique Eaque catégorique, en entrant dans la salle de bains. Il n'y a qu'à lire ses critiques dans le New York Times… Chacun de ses mots est couvert de fiel.

-- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ! lui lance Myu. Tu ne connais pas la dernière ? Il pense que tu as rencontré l'amour, ici, à Paris. Bien sûr, il ne va pas officiellement faire courir la rumeur, tu le connais… Il ne va pas s'abaisser à ce niveau… Ce qu'il m'énerve !

-- Je suis au courant pour ces idées à mon propos, déclare Eaque depuis la salle de bains.

Il a laissé la porte ouverte. De toute façon, les deux hommes dans sa chambre ont déjà eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de l'observer en tenue d'Adam…

-- Je l'ai croisé à l'Opéra, en Février, fait-il en se déshabillant. Il était là pour une vente, chez Drouot je crois. Il en a profité pour aller à la première de _Turandot_ et c'est là que nous avons échangé quelques mots… et qu'il m'a parlé de sa fameuse et fumeuse théorie.

Ce qu'il peut détester Queen. Rien que ce simple surnom l'horripile. Peut-être parce que leurs connaissances communes – celles qui n'ont aucune idée de qui il est réellement – ont immédiatement imaginé qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Qu'ils deviendraient complices ou peut-être de ces rivaux qui trouvent dans l'autre une raison de se dépasser, le genre de relation qu'entretiennent Saga et Minos... Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi. Car si les deux hommes peuvent paraître semblables en apparence, il est une différence de taille entre eux : le choix de leurs victimes et leurs motivations. Queen est un vampire, là où Eaque est un vengeur. Il est exactement le genre de personnes auxquelles le cadet des Judge apprécie de s'attaquer, qu'il jubile de détruire. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, si Mime n'avait pas plaidé la cause de son amant, s'il ne l'avait pas supplié, littéralement, de ne rien faire. Une soirée et une nuit complète. Eaque ne sait même pas pourquoi il a fini par céder. Peut-être simplement pour ne plus voir la moindre trace d'angoisse dans les yeux d'ambre… Peut-être…

* * *

Lorsqu'Eaque redescend de sa chambre et pénètre dans le salon, il constate avec satisfaction qu'il ne faut que quelques secondes à toutes les personnes présentes pour se retourner vers lui. Il reste immobile un instant pour leur permettre d'observer sa tenue. Sobre certes – n'est-il pas uniquement vêtu de noir ? – mais qui lui ressemble… Ce n'est pas le large pantalon, sous lequel on devine parfois ses pieds nus, qui est la cause des sourires qui naissent sur certains visages, mais bien le bustier qui lui découvre les bras, les épaules et le dos et qui ne tient, en apparence, que par la grâce du large nœud à sa gorge.

-- Que se passe-t-il si on tire dessus ? fait d'ailleurs Myu en lui apportant un screaming orgasm qui n'attendait plus que lui.

-- Si tu savais…, lui répond Eaque dans un sourire. Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Et merci pour le cocktail.

-- A ton service… J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas d'avoir commencé sans toi.

-- Pas le moins du monde, mais puisque c'est si gentiment proposé, si tu pouvais m'en préparer d'ores et déjà un autre…, s'enquiert le brun en buvant rapidement deux premières gorgées. J'ai envie de boire un peu, ce soir.

-- Comme tu veux. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher…, rétorque le chanteur en le regardant s'éloigner vers les fameux nouveaux arrivants.

Minos et les Solo forment un groupe avec le couple Polaris et la tante des Judge. Sorrente, quant à lui, se tient un peu à l'écart avec Valentine et l'ami de Freyja… qui ne cesse de lancer de longs regards en direction de la jeune femme qui semble vouloir faire connaissance avec l'épouse de Thor. Peut-être cherche-t-elle un moyen de gagner son indépendance… Car s'il on en juge par sa tenue, une robe rose pâle qui lui arrive aux genoux, elle est encore totalement sous la coupe de sa sœur… Car sa tenue porte bien la griffe de la maison Chanel qui a l'exclusivité des faveurs d'Hilda. La dirigeante d'Asgard est d'une élégance rare dans sa longue robe noire et blanche, et Pandore se tient à ses côtés, dans une robe sirène, aérienne et violette. Thétis, en face d'elles, a fait le choix d'une robe courte en daim camel, brodée, dont la ceinture a été retirée pour permettre à son ventre de s'épanouir comme il le souhaite. D'autant que la future mère s'arrondit pratiquement de jour en jour.

-- Ma chère Thétis, tu es splendide, fait-il en embrassant la jeune femme. Et comme je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour vous accueillir lors de votre arrivée. Mais Minos a dû te parler du tour que m'ont joué mes amis ce matin…

-- Joyeux anniversaire, lui répond la jeune femme. Et je suis au courant, en effet. Je te plains, très cher.

-- Nous sommes deux : pour une fois que je prends des vacances… Julian ! Comment vas-tu ? La route n'a pas été trop désagréable ?

-- Je commence à me dire que je m'y habituerai vraiment que quelques jours à peine avant que nous emménagions à Paris. Mais je suis certain que cette fête vaudra largement les quelques heures que nous avons passées dans la limousine.

-- Je l'espère, en tout cas. Mais vous devez vous rappelez que je ne suis en rien responsable de ce qui va se passer ce soir… Bien ! Puisque nous sommes tous réunis, pourquoi ne pas passer directement à côté si personne n'y voit d'objection ? Je vous avoue que j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils ont mijoté durant mon absence.

-- Nous te suivons, fait doucement Minos en prenant le bras de sa fiancée.

-- Parfait. Je vais saluer Sorrente et nous n'aurons plus qu'à traverser le couloir, fait-il en finissant rapidement son verre.

Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres pour récupérer les dernières gouttes de cet alcool qui aime par-dessus tout et il se dirige en direction de l'ombre de Julian qui fait aussitôt mouvement dans sa direction pour venir lui présenter ses respects.

Dans la salle de réception, où les murs ont été couverts de photos représentant les plus marquantes des fêtes auxquelles a participé Eaque, trois tables ont été installées, devant une scène sur laquelle trônent un micro, une guitare, une batterie, un piano - qui n'est pas celui de la salle de musique - et quelques enceintes. Eaque se retourne vers Myu qui lui tend un nouveau cocktail. Ils vont avoir droit à un petit concert privé. C'est gentil. Très gentil. La star a un petit sourire tendre… Une façon de dire que tout cela n'est rien que de très normal, tandis que chaque invité trouve la place qui lui a été attribuée. Trois tables, donc. Au centre, en face de la scène, celle d'Eaque et de ses amis. À droite, celle des… notables, des plus éminents invités : Minos et Thétis, Pandore, Julian, Hilda et Siegfried. À gauche… les autres. Eaque soupire en comprenant que Rhadamanthe y sera assis. Sans doute pour ne pas trop donner l'impression que les Judge les délaissent. Ils ne seront que cinq… En passant non loin, il entend cet homme, cet Hagen, en faire la remarque, probablement vexé d'être relégué au troisième plan. Une table en U aurait peut-être moins donné le sentiment…

-- Sont réunies ici, à deux exceptions près car un couple n'a pu faire le déplacement, les personnes à qui Eaque tient le plus et leurs proches. Nous n'allions pas inviter quelqu'un d'autre simplement pour obtenir un compte rond, rétorque Rhadamanthe de sa voix minérale en aidant Freyja à s'installer.

La stupeur fige le visage d'Eaque un instant avant qu'un sourire ne vienne recouvrir ses lèvres. Imperceptiblement, Rhadamanthe change, c'est indéniable. Le ton est un peu trop cinglant pour être tout à fait diplomate mais, il y a quelques mois encore, jamais le blond n'aurait eu ce genre d'attention et se serait probablement contenté d'ignorer la remarque ou de jeter un regard noir à celui qui l'aurait proférée. Alors que là, il vient d'inclure Hagen dans leur cercle proche, de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il se retrouve parmi une poignée d'élus, qu'il devrait se sentir flatté plutôt que froissé. Or Rhadamanthe n'a que faire de l'opinion de cet inconnu. Même d'un point de vue purement stratégique, il n'a pratiquement aucun intérêt : il n'est que le prétendant de la petite sœur d'Hilda de Polaris, après tout. Ce n'est certes pas lui qui servira de levier pour permettre un rapprochement entre les Solo et les dirigeants d'Asgard. C'est donc pour Eaque qu'il fait cet effort. Pour que la soirée se passe du mieux possible. Un profond sentiment d'amour et de reconnaissance envahit le cœur du cadet alors qu'il voit le blond s'installer entre Mime et Sorrente. Il a envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui et lui dire qu'il tient à lui plus que tout au monde… qu'il l'aime infiniment. Mais Rhadamanthe en serait probablement gêné. Alors il se retient… et va jusqu'à sa table où l'attendent impatiemment Myu, Valentine, Phlégyas, Thor et sa femme.

* * *

Le dîner se termine. Les lumières s'éteignent, tandis que Charon fait son entrée avec le gâteau couvert de vingt-huit bougies scintillantes, magnifique pièce montée couverte de fraises et de crème fouettée, et que Valentine, bientôt suivi par tous les autres invités, se met à chanter joyeux anniversaire. Eaque se lève et rejoint le majordome au centre de la pièce. Sans autre cérémonie, il souffle ses bougies déclenchant, du même coup, de nombreux applaudissement et le retour de la lumière. Le brun regarde autour de lui et sourit à ses amis, à ses proches qui se sont tous levés.

-- J'ai peur que soit venu le temps du discours… Et dire que j'avais espéré y échapper, fait-il dans un sourire.

--_Oh my… Loverboy_… Tu pourrais au moins remarquer que je ne suis plus à ma place, soupire une voix derrière lui.

Le cadet des Judge se retourne et voit Myu qui a profité de l'obscurité pour fausser compagnie aux autres invités et qui se tient debout sur scène, micro à la main.

-- Pour t'excuser, fais-nous grâce de ton discours, s'il-te-plait… Et écoute plutôt le nôtre.

Le chanteur se déplace légèrement pour s'approcher d'une console électronique. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lointaine sirène de guitare électrique s'élève tandis qu'un batteur joue une léger rythme à ses cymbales… Au moment où le piano se joint à eux, Myu fait à nouveau face à l'assistance. Son visage a gagné en charisme. En assurance. Sur cette scène improvisée, il est lumineux. Clair-obscur. Même sans éclairage particulier, même sans toute une machinerie gigantesque derrière lui, il est une star, c'est évident. Et il se met à chanter. Une reprise qu'il affectionne particulièrement, qu'il a jouée plus d'une fois sur scène, parfois même en duo avec son interprète original. _Let me entertain you_ de Robbie Williams.

La chanson s'adresse à Eaque, évidemment. Les _My Dear_, les _Mon Cher_, ne sont destinés qu'à lui. Mais Myu a du métier. C'est une représentation qu'il donne emportant avec lui la moitié de l'assistance, au bas mot, qui est restée debout et s'agite, souriante. Valentine, Thor et sa femme, Freyja, les époux Polaris ou Julian lui-même ont accepté sa proposition, tandis que Charon et Sylphide font le service du fraisier. Eaque, debout au centre de la scène, regarde son ami lui sourire et l'inviter à se laisser divertir. C'est tentant, il doit l'avouer. Myu est tentant, dans son pantalon de cuir moulant, dans cette chemise grise aux motifs orange. Sanguine l'orange… et sa cravate, assortie, qui se balance au gré de ses déhanchements. Le chanteur porte décidemment merveilleusement les créations d'Alexander McQueen, y compris les moins provocantes.

Après plusieurs minutes de spectacle, la musique s'arrête enfin. Le chanteur s'incline et remercie son public, avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à celui à qui son show était destiné.

-- Alors, fait-il en tendant le micro vers son ami toujours seul au centre de la pièce. Quelle est ta réponse ?

Eaque fixe Myu qui lui sourit d'un air engageant et provocateur. Ce micro… Il ne sait pas trop. Il ne sait pas s'il a vraiment envie de ça et en même temps… Valentine l'encourage. Phlégyas, également. Mime. Ses amis. Qui souhaitent le voir s'amuser. Il se décide enfin. Aussitôt, Thor et Rhadamanthe se lèvent et vont respectivement prendre place à la batterie et au piano sous les yeux surpris du cadet des Judge. Myu a pris sa guitare.

-- Et si j'avais refusé ? lui demande le brun, tout bas, en arrivant sur scène.

-- J'aurais fait valoir que j'ai fait répéter ton petit frère pratiquement toute la journée et que ça n'aurait pas été très gentil de ta part de réduire à néant ses efforts.

-- C'est pour vous mettre au point que vous m'avez envoyé aux Champs ?

-- Tu nous pardonnes ?

-- Bien sûr… Mais tu as osé mêler Rhada à ça ?

-- Il fallait quelqu'un pour remplacer Milz… J'ai dû insister… Mais je ne regrette pas. Tu avais raison : ton frère est un excellent pianiste.

-- Tu le lui as dit ?

-- Oui, ce matin… durant les répétions. Il s'est contenté d'hausser les épaules.

-- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui…

-- Parce qu'il y a encore des choses qui t'étonnent de sa part ? Allez… en piste, Maestro. Quand tu veux.

-- Et que suis-je censé chanter ?

-- A ton avis ? répond le chanteur en dardant sur lui un regard intense. Un piano, une batterie, une guitare… Par quoi commencions-nous dans cette configuration ?

Eaque prend une grande inspiration et se retourne vers l'assistance. Deux clans. Ses amis et les autres. Les premiers qui ont l'air ravi. Les seconds qui ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre exactement. Non, il en est quelques uns qui, s'ils n'ont jamais assisté à une véritable représentation ont une vague idée de ce que cela peut donner. Les Polaris sont de ceux-là. Hilda et Siegfried sont venus plusieurs fois rendre visite à Pandore, à New York, à l'époque où la Grande Pomme était son port d'attache… et ont eu l'occasion de le voir en soirée… lorsqu'il cherchait à se divertir.

Il règle la hauteur du pied du micro, ferme les yeux et le prend à deux mains.

-- _Tonight, i'm gonna have myself a real good time…, _commence-t-il à chanter tout bas_. I feel alive… and the world is turning inside out, yeah… I'm floating around in ecstasy. So…_

Rhadamanthe s'est joint à lui immédiatement après la première syllabe. Suivi par la guitare de Myu. Sous les paupières closes d'Eaque, défilent les souvenirs des concerts qu'ils donnaient, quand ils étaient au lycée. L'ambiance des bars. L'alcool. La fumée. L'ivresse. Il se sentait vivant à cette époque, oui, c'est vrai. Pour le temps que cela durait, il oubliait tout… et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

-- _Don't stop me now… Don't stop me now…,_ fait la voix de Myu tandis qu'il retire le micro de son pied.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, penchant la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge en spectacle.

-- _Cause i'm having a good time_, poursuit-il alors que la batterie se joint à eux. _Having a good time_.

Il ouvre les yeux et pose son regard brûlant, malicieux et excité sur l'assistance. Valentine se met à siffler. Il connait Eaque sur le bout des ongles. Il connait cette lueur dans ses yeux. Il sait ce que cela veut dire.

Sur scène, Eaque se lâche enfin. Il s'est laissé prendre au jeu, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient espéré. Il se déchaîne, laissant libre court à toutes ses fantaisies. Chacun de ses gestes, chaque posture, chaque mouvement de bassin, chaque regard est une invitation à venir le rejoindre dans le monde qui est le sien, un monde purement hédoniste. Voluptueux. Uniquement tourné vers le plaisir des sens. De tous les sens. La vue, parce qu'Eaque est sublime en cet instant, plus encore que d'habitude. L'ouïe, parce que sa voix est simplement divine. Le toucher, comme le suggèrent ses mains qui passent sur son corps… Le goût… Eaque est descendu de scène et le voilà, maintenant, qui récupère une fraise sur une part de gâteau, la couvre de chantilly et vient la déposer entre les lèvres de Phlégyas, tout en l'invitant à lui passer un coup de fil… avant de le repousser et de continuer sa ronde.

Assis à sa place, Minos ne peut détourner les yeux du spectacle que leur offre son frère. Jamais… Jamais, il ne l'a vu ainsi. Jamais Eaque n'a été aussi… explicite dans ses tentatives de séduction… Non. Eaque ne cherche plus à séduire. La représentation est purement… sensuelle. Presque sexuelle. Son ancien amant excite et frustre son public. Il ne charme plus, il allume des mèches, des bombes… des bombes atomiques sur le point d'exploser, oui, comme il le chante en cet instant… Et l'ignore complètement. L'Empereur serre les dents. Une rage sourde est en train de gronder et grandir au fond de lui, de croitre dans sa poitrine… Il la connait. Il la reconnait. De la jalousie. De la colère. De la haine. Pure et simple. En cet instant, il hait le compagnon de Freyja : Eaque a passé une main sur son épaule et la fait descendre sur son torse tandis que lui même glisse le long du dossier de sa chaise… Hagen ne semble pas savoir comment réagir au chant et aux caresses de _Mister Fahrenheit_. Mais Eaque met fin à son supplice. Il s'écarte en lançant un regard complice à la jeune fille blonde à ses côtés, la prochaine _supersonic woman_...

Et le cadet des Judge remonte sur scène, pour aller jouer avec Myu, pour se coller à lui, lascif et ensorcelant, durant le solo de guitare. Les deux hommes se sourient, complices. Ils sont amis… Ils sont proches… Ils sont… d'anciens amants…

-- Minos ?

La voix de Thétis, et sa main sur la sienne qui s'est crispée autour du tissu de la nappe.

-- Quoi ?

-- Tu ne m'écoutes pas…

-- Pardon, ma chérie… Le comportement d'Eaque… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…, avoue-t-il en réussissant enfin à quitter sa contemplation du spectacle.

-- Je comprends parfaitement, le rassure sa fiancée. Il dépasse les bornes, si tu veux mon avis…

Il ferme les yeux, soulagé, pour acquiescer, et serre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

-- C'est son anniversaire…, réplique Pandore. Il s'amuse. Que craignez-vous ? Qu'un de ses amis fasse un scandale ?

-- Mais voyons, ma tante, argue la future Impératrice, il n'y a pas que ses proches, ce soir…

-- Si vous inquiétez pour ma petite sœur ou pour nous, ma chère, intervient Hilda, sachez que ce n'est pas la peine. Nous connaissons Eaque. Il n'y a qu'Hagen qui doit être un peu surpris, mais cela lui passera dès qu'il aura compris à quel point Freyja apprécie votre futur beau-frère. Elle l'adore positivement.

-- Eaque était tout de même un peu moins… exubérant dans mes souvenirs, note Siegfried.

-- Exhibitionniste, vous voulez dire, rectifie Julian dans un sourire. En tout cas, ils ont effectivement l'air de s'amuser… et il a une voix absolument magnifique.

-- Ça c'est indéniable…, reconnait sa sœur.

* * *

Sur la terrasse, Rhadamanthe fume, assis sur une chaise. Il a patiemment attendu que les autres fumeurs aient déserté l'endroit pour s'y rendre à son tour. Il a besoin de calme. Il a besoin de… se retrouver seul, un peu. La soirée est fantastique. Seuls Thétis et Minos ne semblent pas en apprécier totalement la saveur… Ce qui n'est guère étonnant, même si leurs raisons doivent être fondamentalement différentes.

Une nouvelle bouffée. Il ferme les yeux et exhale lentement la fumée dans l'air du soir. Il entend la musique qui joue encore dans la salle de réception. Certains convives sont retournés au salon, pour bavarder plus calmement. Les Solo. Les Polaris. Ce n'est pas un hasard. Bien sûr que cette soirée a aussi une dimension stratégique dans le cadre de leur offensive contre Sanctuary. Et c'est aussi un des points de raisonnement qui ont motivé l'aspect privé de cette fête : il est inutile de rendre publique un éventuel rapprochement entre ces deux familles. Le bon côté des choses c'est que célébrer l'anniversaire d'Eaque reste bien la chose la plus importante aux yeux de la plupart des convives et que le cadet a totalement mis au placard son costume de directeur de l'Empire et qu'il se désintéresse totalement, une fois n'est pas coutume, de ces intrigues. C'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle. Eaque a besoin de se reposer. De décompresser. Ces derniers mois ont été terribles pour lui… Il faut qu'il puisse se changer les idées, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

-- Penses-tu arrêter un jour cette détestable habitude que tu as prise, Rhadamanthe ?

La voix de Minos. Pleine de reproches. De colère. De frustration. Mais le blond sait bien que ce n'est pas contre lui qu'elle est véritablement orientée. Il n'est qu'un palliatif. Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir remplir ce rôle.

-- J'ai arrêté de boire, rétorque-t-il.

-- En toute sincérité, je préférais lorsque tu buvais du scotch. Au moins était-il de qualité.

-- Je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre aux cigares.

Sujet clos. L'aîné des Judge reporte son attention sur le parc, la nuit, les étoiles…

-- Je n'ai pas vu Coré.

-- Harmakhis la garde, avec Cerbère. Pandore ne l'apprécie pas trop, et avec ce monde, nous avons estimé qu'il serait plus sage qu'elle reste dans les dépendances pour ce soir.

-- C'est une excellente idée. La fête est réussie, remarque-t-il en s'installant aux côté du blond. Eaque a l'air de s'amuser.

-- Pas seulement l'air.

Rhadamanthe porte à nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Il sait pourquoi son grand-frère est là. Et il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Eaque le lui a dit. Son frère lui a expliqué comment les aider, les soutenir au mieux.

-- Les dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes. Mais tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Il va bien, maintenant.

-- Vraiment ?

Rhadamanthe ne répond rien.

-- Et toi ? finit par demander l'aîné après un long silence.

-- Moi ?

-- Oui. Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas vraiment été épargné, toi non plus…

-- Je vais bien. Samedi, j'ai porté des chrysanthèmes sur la tombe de Papa et Maman, fait le blond en écrasant sa cigarette.

Pour en allumer une autre, la seconde suivante.

-- J'en suis heureux, Rhada. Bien… Je vais rentrer maintenant…

-- Minos ?

-- Oui ?

-- Eurydice voudrait que tu essaies de passer au Giudecca. Ce week-end, si tu pouvais…

-- Je ne pense pas. L'échographie de Thétis est prévue pour samedi. À plus tard, Rhadamanthe…

Et il quitte la terrasse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond suit le même chemin. À peine a-t-il mis un pied dans la salle de réception qu'Eaque vient se coller à lui.

-- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? lui demande-t-il.

-- De toi, de la fête… Il est très heureux de constater que tu t'amuses.

-- Eh bien, sache qu'il peut compter sur moi : il sortira de cette soirée absolument comblé… car je compte bien passer un très, très agréable moment.

* * *

Eaque referme la porte de sa chambre et y appuie son dos. Il y a longtemps, vraiment, qu'il ne s'était amusé de la sorte. Cette soirée avait définitivement un arrière-goût new-yorkais des plus plaisants. Il sourit alors que sa main passe dans ses cheveux. Il se dirige vers sa platine CDs. Il hésite un instant avant d'hausser les épaules. Pourquoi tergiverser ? Les chambres sont plutôt correctement insonorisées et il a envie de prolonger la fête avec un peu de musique... Quel album ? Quelle question… ! Le seul, l'unique. Son préféré. _The Velvet Underground and Nico._ Quelques pressions plus tard, il évite _Venus In Furs_ pour s'arrêter sur _Heroïn_. De sa langue, il humidifie ses lèvres avant de se servir un dernier verre. Il n'est pas totalement ivre. Il a bu juste ce qu'il fallait pour que la tête lui tourne délicieusement. Il ferme les yeux, danse doucement, se balance, son verre à la main. Il sent les accords de guitare l'envelopper d'une torpeur sensuelle, son cœur s'accorder au rythme de la batterie, et la voix de Lou Reed qui le berce... Une gorgée alors que la musique s'emballe pour atteindre… le plaisir décadent d'un shoot. D'un orgasme. Le premier. Un peu faible. Juste de quoi vous montrer le septième ciel, à vous qui vous êtes arrêté au premier. Et une descente. Ou plutôt… une remontée vers la surface… Car vous étiez en Enfer. Et que vous n'avez qu'une envie : celle d'y retourner.

Il se laisse porter. Il se laisse aller. Il voit la paroi le long de laquelle il glisse, inexorablement. Il regarde au-dessus de lui et voit le ciel d'or blanc. Et en-dessous, les ténèbres luxurieuses. Et s'il lâchait prise une bonne fois pour toutes ? Ou au moins… l'espace d'une soirée, d'une nuit. Et la nuit prochaine, il pourrait recommencer. Retourner quelques temps dans cette vie de débauche. Pour se perdre. Et oublier. Même s'il sait qu'il ne commettra pas d'excès, de la même façon qu'il n'en a jamais commis, malgré tout ce que l'on dit de lui. Quelques cuites, évidemment, et un peu de drogue, parfois… mais rien de sérieux. Rien d'excessif. Jamais. Grâce à Shion et à son enseignement. Et parce qu'il ne voulait pas, pour rien au monde, risquer à nouveau de faire des confidences sur sa relation avec Minos. Toujours être suffisamment lucide pour pouvoir tenir sa langue ou pour pouvoir manipuler les autres intervenants de la fête. Et aujourd'hui, il doit… protéger Rhadamanthe et rester opérationnel pour l'Empire. Mais pourquoi pas… Luxe, luxure et intrigues. C'était son monde… Il pourrait, pour quelques temps, replonger. Plonger au fond du gouffre, au fond de l'inconnu, pour trouver du nouveau, comme disait le poète d'un autre sujet. Quelque chose comme ça. Il n'a plus rien à perdre… Il sent son cœur se serrer légèrement. Une pointe de tristesse. Une pointe de nostalgie derrière laquelle se cache sa douleur. Sa colère. Sa jalousie. Il prend une grande inspiration. Qu'elles s'en aillent, toutes les trois. Il n'a pas besoin d'elles.

Il entre dans sa salle de bains. Il ôte son bustier qui s'échoue sur le sol. Il pose son verre sur le rebord du lavabo et ouvre grand le robinet pour s'asperger le visage et les épaules. Il relève les yeux vers le miroir et regarde son reflet. Les gouttes perlent sur sa peau et glissent dans son cou, sur son torse.

-- Tu vas tremper le sol…, fait une voix faussement chagrine derrière lui.

Dans le reflet, il voit Myu qui se tient appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte et qui lui sourit, un éclat terriblement voluptueux dans les yeux.

-- Ce serait dommage, répond-il d'une voix suave et amusée.

-- N'est-ce-pas… Mais nous allons arranger ça, fait le chanteur en se rapprochant.

-- Que proposes-tu ? l'interroge son ami alors qu'il le voit et le sent se lover contre lui, dans son dos.

-- Aie confiance…

Myu se penche pour attraper une serviette, un peu plus loin, et passe ses bras autour du torse d'Eaque pour venir lui sécher le visage. C'est agréable, le contact du coton éponge, les caresses, la respiration de Myu au creux de son oreille. Profonde et alcoolisée. Assez… paisible, ma foi, compte tenu des circonstances.

-- Qu'es-tu venu faire dans ma chambre ? demande Eaque tandis que les mains de son ami viennent caresser ses pectoraux.

-- Te sécher, bien sûr… et vérifier que cette soirée t'a plu… C'est le cas ?

-- Oui, fait le cadet des Judge en reprenant son verre. Je te remercie, d'ailleurs, pour tout ce que tu as fait.

-- Une grande part du mérite revient à ton petit-frère, tu sais…, murmure la star, ses doigts glissant sur l'abdomen plat et musclé. Je n'ai fait que passer quelques coups de fils… Mais si tu veux me rétribuer, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Il laisse tomber serviette à leurs pieds sans pourtant se décoller d'Eaque.

-- Tu en veux ? demande ce dernier en tendant son verre en direction de leurs reflets.

-- Avec plaisir.

Eaque sourit et le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il amène le verre à ses lèvres. Myu boit avec délectation tandis que ses mains, qui ont continué leur lent chemin le long du corps de son hôte, rencontrent le bord du pantalon noir.

-- Il est trempé, constate le chanteur après deux gorgées. Tu devrais l'ôter.

Eaque ne répond rien et porte le verre à sa propre bouche. Myu n'a pas bougé, ni fait la moindre tentative. Il garde ses mains à moitié glissées entre le tissu et la peau de son ami. Les deux hommes s'observent dans le miroir. Deux regards intenses et violets qui s'accrochent et se répondent, jusqu'à ce qu'Eaque baisse les paupières pour boire la dernière lampée de son cocktail.

-- Enlève-le-moi dans ce cas.

La voix est ferme. Mais Myu n'obtempère pas immédiatement.

-- Qu'est-ce tu attends ? l'interroge Eaque en rouvrant les yeux.

L'instant d'après, il sent le corps de Myu se coller davantage… Il sent les bras qui l'enserrent. Il sent les mains qui glissent dans son pantalon, les doigts qui caressent ses hanches. Il sent le sexe gorgé de désir contre ses fesses, à l'étroit dans l'étoffe trop serrée de son pantalon de cuir. Et il voit les deux orbes lavande dont le reflet le transperce… Brûlants. Ardents.

-- Te souviens-tu de la manière dont nous célébrions la fin de nos concerts ? murmure la star d'une voix rauque.

-- Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? répond Eaque en posant son verre vide à côté du lavabo.

Comment aurait-il pu ? Durant plus d'un an, à raison de trois représentations par semaine... Dans ces moments, leurs étreintes avaient une saveur particulière, bien différentes de celles qu'ils pouvaient avoir dans le secret de leur chambre d'internat. Exactement la même ambiance qu'en cet instant. Les brumes de l'alcool. L'érotisme de la musique. L'excitation du show. L'impatience…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Myu se retrouve plaqué contre le mur de la salle de bains. Et l'instant d'après, Eaque l'embrasse. Brutalement. Férocement. Leurs langues se mêlent tandis que les mains du cadet des Judge tirent sur les pans de la chemise de son ami pour la lui retirer. Sans arrêter le baiser, Eaque la déboutonne sans ménagement et finit par la jeter à terre. Et c'est lorsqu'il se colle à nouveau contre le corps de son ami, lorsqu'une décharge parcourt son corps au moment où leurs deux érections, coincées chacune dans leur écrin de tissu, commencent à se frotter l'une contre l'autre qu'il réalise qu'il a envie de Myu. Qu'il a envie de sexe. Qu'il a envie de jouir et de faire jouir… terriblement. Il ôte son pantalon en quelques gestes rapides et précis. Il retire celui de son partenaire, tandis que les doigts de celui-ci courent sur ses épaules, sur sa nuque, dans sa chevelure. Puis c'est au tour de leur boxer de quitter leurs corps, libérant ainsi leur sexe gonflé. Myu soupire, Myu gémit sous les mains d'Eaque qui martyrisent son corps de la plus agréable des façons. Les mains d'Eaque qui glissent sur ses hanches, sur ses cuisses, qui remontent sur ses fesses, les agrippent et les écartent... D'un mouvement sec, il le soulève de terre. Leurs lèvres se désolidarisent et un cri retentit dans la salle de bains. Un cri de plaisir et de frustration, tout à la fois. Parce que Myu a senti le membre dur et palpitant glisser contre lui… et s'arrêter. Il halète, le visage tendu vers le ciel, sans avoir ce qu'il veut exactement. C'est une torture de le sentir là... Si proche et si loin, tout à la fois. Il a envie de plus, tout en craignant que davantage de plaisir ne lui fasse perdre définitivement tout contrôle… Or il veut que cela dure encore… que cela dure éternellement. C'est tellement bon. Encore meilleur que dans ses souvenirs…

-- Myu…

Le chanteur grimace. La voix d'Eaque. Très calme. Trop calme. Dépourvue de toute trace de désir.

-- Myu… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il redoutait ce moment. Il savait qu'il finirait par arriver, même s'il avait bien espéré se tromper. Parce qu'il connait Eaque. Il ferme les yeux un instant, avant de prendre une longue inspiration et de pousser un profond soupir.

-- _Fucking schieze (1)_..., murmure-t-il le visage toujours tourné vers le plafond. T'aurais pas pu la poser après, cette foutue question ?

C'est un aveu. Bien sûr qu'il est amoureux d'Eaque. Il était déjà amoureux de lui au lycée, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte à l'époque, ou, plutôt, s'il refusait de l'admettre, sachant pertinemment comment son amant réagirait s'il apprenait qu'il éprouvait autre chose qu'une sincère amitié pour lui. Parce qu'Eaque avait été très clair, dès le départ. Comme il l'a été avec tous ceux de ses amants qu'il considérait et considère toujours comme des amis. De l'affection. Du respect. Du plaisir. Pas d'amour. Jamais. Pas d'attache. Il est même extrêmement rare qu'il ouvre sa couche à l'un d'entre eux, une fois qu'il estime que leur relation est arrivée à son terme. Depuis leur séparation, il y a… onze ans maintenant, il suffit d'une main à Myu pour compter le nombre de nuits qu'ils ont passées dans le même lit. Et les dernières remontent à plusieurs années.

-- Tu fais chier, poursuit-il, désabusé. T'as vu dans quel état je suis ?

-- Désolé, chuchote Eaque en collant son front contre son épaule.

-- Tu ne pourrais pas, pour une fois, laisser de côté tes beaux principes de merde ? tente le chanteur tout en connaissant la réponse.

-- Non, lui répond son ami confirmant ainsi son intuition. Parce que si… on couche ensemble, cette nuit… alors demain matin… tu espèreras quelque chose de moi. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas te donner.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-- Tu n'espèrerais pas qu'on aille au-delà d'une nuit ?

-- Si, bien sûr… mais je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Je sais que je suis juste un ami pour toi, que ta vie est ici. Mais on pourrait tenter le coup, non… ? Je ne te demande pas de me suivre aux quatre coins de la Terre, juste... Tu vis ta vie, je vis la mienne, et je reviens sur Paris entre deux tournées, ou deux enregistrements… et on voit. Peut-être qu'avec le temps…

-- Myu…

_-- _Quoi ? Reconnais-le au moins, que ça commence à te saouler de changer de mec à chaque soirée… On pourrait essayer. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

-- De te faire du mal. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… et je t'en ferai, si on s'engage dans cette voie.

Eaque repose doucement son ami, au sol. Il s'écarte, tête basse. Il récupère son boxer, en silence.

-- Qu'est ce qui t'en rend si sûr ? demande le chanteur en passant le sien.

Pour le pantalon, par contre, il va attendre un peu… Il regarde son ami. Son ami, dont il est amoureux… et qui a l'air accablé. Il fronce les sourcils.

-- Eaque… qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-- Tu veux un verre ? lui réplique-t-il dans un autre soupir, tout en récupérant les derniers vêtements qui gisent sur le carrelage.

-- Je veux que tu me répondes…, insiste le chanteur.

-- C'est justement pour te répondre que j'ai encore besoin de boire. Alors ? Tu m'accompagnes ?

-- Pourquoi pas…, acquiesce Myu en le suivant dans la chambre.

Le cadet des Judge va au bar, pour servir les deux cocktails, tandis que la star se laisse tomber sur le lit. En silence, le propriétaire des lieux fait ses mélanges et vient apporter son verre à son ami qui s'est callé, assis, contre les oreillers. Eaque s'assoit sur le lit, coudes sur les genoux, les yeux fixés sur son Screaming Orgasm qu'il fait lentement tourner entre ses mains.

-- Queen… a raison, finit-il par avouer.

-- De… _What ? _s'exclame Myu en manquant avaler de travers.

-- Queen a raison, répète Eaque. Et c'est bien pour ça que je sais que je te ferais du mal, si on essayait de sortir ensemble. Tu espères que je finirai par… tomber amoureux de toi et que nous pourrons construire quelque chose. Je te connais. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Et je sais que cela n'arrivera pas. Tout simplement, parce que je suis déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, explicite-t-il après un instant.

-- C'est une blague ?

Eaque a un petit rire, avant de nier de la tête et de vider son verre d'un trait.

-- Non. Ça m'arrangerait pourtant…

-- Qui est-ce ?

-- Ça n'a plus d'importance. Nous avons rompu, il y a un peu plus de deux mois…

Il se laisse tomber en arrière, sa tête échouant à quelques centimètres des pieds nus de Myu. Le chanteur le regarde contempler le plafond au-dessus d'eux. C'est donc pour ça… Pour ça qu'Eaque va mal, depuis Mai. Pour ça que Shion s'inquiète. Il devait être au courant. Myu n'éprouve pas la moindre jalousie, d'ailleurs, en ayant la confirmation que leur Master sera toujours bien plus proche de son ancien amant qu'il ne le sera jamais. S'il est jaloux, c'est de cet homme qui a su se faire aimer d'Eaque, de cet homme qui a réussi là où ils ont tous échoué. Tous. Ils ont tous tenté de le faire tomber dans leurs filets… Ils ont tous espéré être le bon. Le seul. L'unique. Il n'y a peut-être que Mime que cette idée n'a jamais vraiment effleuré… Mais il ne compte pas : entre Pandore et Queen, sa vie sentimentale est suffisamment spéciale pour pouvoir l'éliminer de l'étude.

Myu sent son cœur se serrer. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec la jalousie. Eaque a l'air… abattu. Exactement. En cet instant, il a tout d'un animal blessé, d'un oiseau mythique… foudroyé en plein vol, touché en plein cœur et pris dans une chute interminable et silencieuse. Un aigle divin… qui se retrouve au sol, convaincu que jamais plus il n'arpentera les espaces infinis et éthérés où il régnait pourtant en maître.

-- Comment a-t-il pu te quitter ?

Perdu dans sa contemplation, les mots ont franchi la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte… Parce que, vraiment, Myu ne comprend pas comment une telle chose est possible. Comment peut-on renoncer à Eaque ? Comment peut-on ne pas l'aimer ?

-- Il ne l'a pas fait, dément celui-ci. C'est moi qui ai mis un terme à notre relation…

-- Pourquoi… ? Pardon…, s'excuse le chanteur en s'interrompant lui-même. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler.

-- Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de m'écouter, rétorque son compagnon en tournant son visage vers lui.

-- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je savais qu'il y avait très peu de chances que ça se passe comme j'en avais envie de toute façon… J'ai tenté ma chance. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu ne m'en veux pas. Et que ça ne changera rien entre nous.

Eaque se tourne vers lui. Et dans les yeux lavande, il voit que Myu lui dit la vérité. Il est déçu, bien sûr, par son refus… mais pas blessé. Et s'il est resté, ce n'est pas parce qu'il espère encore, mais parce qu'il veut comprendre, pour pouvoir l'aider.

-- Tu ferais un meilleur ami merveilleux, tu sais…, fait-il tout bas, parfaitement sincère.

-- Mais je suis ton meilleur ami, objecte le chanteur. Shion et tes frères ne comptent pas : ils sont hors-concours. Disqualifiés pour tricherie, fait-il dans un sourire qui lui est aussitôt rendu. Ce qui fait que j'ai le poste… Alors ? Tu m'expliques ?

Eaque ferme les yeux. Que peut-il dire ? Il est évidemment hors de question de dévoiler la vérité.

-- Il est marié, commence-t-il après quelques instants. Il a des enfants.

-- Eaque…, soupire Myu.

-- Je sais, je sais… Pour ma défense, il ne portait pas d'alliance quand je l'ai rencontré.

-- Ce sont les pires… C'était quand ?

-- Il y a… une éternité.

-- Et comment as-tu appris… ?

Myu ne cherche pas à mettre les formes. Il sait qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Si Eaque n'avait pas souhaité parlé, il aurait menti depuis le début, il aurait trouvé quelque chose. Il s'en serait peut-être rendu compte, peut-être pas. Dans le premier cas, il aurait compris le message et dans le second... Il se doute bien qu'Eaque garde des choses pour lui. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Mais tant qu'il voudra bien répondre…

-- C'est lui qui me l'a dit, explique le cadet des Judge, toujours allongé au pied du lit. De toute façon, j'étais persuadé qu'il était hétéro, alors… J'ai cru que, pour l'avoir un peu, je serais capable de tenir le rôle de l'amant. Et bien figure-toi que j'avais tort. Je me suis découvert exclusif et possessif. Un comble, non, quand tu regardes mon parcours…

-- Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, réplique pourtant Myu. Tu as toujours été un passionné. Et un peu… têtu sur certaines choses, si tu veux mon avis. Tu es parfois pire que Dohko et Shion réunis.

-- Merci du compliment…, fait Eaque en explosant de rire.

-- Quoi ? Reconnais-le ! Quand tu trouves une cause à défendre, tu te bats corps et âme, tu es prêt à tout et il n'y a aucun moyen de te faire entendre raison tant que, selon toi, justice n'a pas été rendue… Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère chez toi, d'ailleurs… J'ai toujours peur que tu n'ailles trop loin. Mais ça fait partie de toi… Et donc, c'est pour ça que tu as rompu ? Parce que tu es jaloux ?

-- Oui…, confirme-t-il. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de… devoir le partager.

-- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

-- Il m'a laissé partir…

-- Il savait que tu l'aimais ?

-- Oui… Et il m'aimait aussi, je crois. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout sacrifier pour moi.

-- Quel con…, en déduit immédiatement le chanteur.

-- Non…, proteste Eaque en se redressant pour se tourner vers son ami. Je le comprends, je t'assure. La situation est compliquée, entre sa famille et ses responsabilités…

-- Et alors ? Il n'avait qu'à ne pas commencer une relation, dans ce cas…

-- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi qui ai commencé. C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, confesse le cadet des Judge, en baissant les yeux.

-- La belle affaire. Il aurait pu tout arrêter tout de suite.

Eaque secoue doucement la tête.

-- Il m'a prévenu, à ce moment-là. Il m'a dit que rien ne se ferait au grand jour entre nous… J'ai cru que je pourrais le supporter. Et je crois que j'ai espéré qu'il finirait par quitter sa femme. Sans nécessairement qu'on s'affiche ensemble, mais… Et quand j'ai compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle, que… je me faisais des films… j'ai arrêté les frais. Pas tout de suite, évidemment… Il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai fini par lui dire que tout était fini.

Il reporte son attention sur son verre vide. Fini. Fini…

-- J'aurais jamais cru…, murmure Myu en portant le sien à ses lèvres.

-- Quoi donc ?

-- Que tu tomberais amoureux d'un connard.

-- Ce n'en est pas un… !

Il a monté le ton. Le chanteur le regarde, incrédule. Il a même arrêté de boire devant la réaction épidermique de son ami.

-- Non mais tu t'écoutes, Eaque ? lui fait-il remarquer. Il sort avec toi alors qu'il sait que ça ne mènera nulle part… Bon, vu ta réputation et ton passé, je veux bien qu'il se soit dit que vous pourriez vous amuser un moment, tous les deux. Soit. Vous commencez une relation, tu tombes amoureux de lui… Quand il l'a compris, il aurait pu mettre un terme à tout ça, non ? Non, évidemment… et donc au lieu de couper court, il te laisse espérer alors qu'il sait que tu vas finir par souffrir. Et finalement, il se débrouille pour que ce soit toi qui finisses par le quitter, histoire de n'avoir vraiment aucune responsabilité dans cette histoire… Et le pire dans tout ça, le pire de tout, tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est qu'il a réussi à te convaincre de ne pas lui en vouloir ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de lui trouver des excuses… ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Mime avec Queen. _S'il m'a trompé la dernière fois, c'est parce que j'étais trop pris par les répétitions d'Aïda…_ Sincèrement, tu y crois une seconde ? Évidemment que non. Parce que tu sais comme moi, que ça n'aurait pas été ça, ça aurait été autre chose.

-- Ça n'a rien à voir…

-- Bien sûr que si… Admets-le. Vous êtes amoureux de deux enfoirés. Qui ont réussi à vous faire croire qu'ils sont amoureux de vous. S'il t'aimait vraiment, Eaque… il n'aurait pas hésité. Il aurait déposé le monde à tes pieds. Ou alors, au moins, il aurait porté le poids de votre rupture. Il aurait cherché à te protéger. Il aurait fait en sorte… que tu ne te sentes pas coupable d'avoir envie de le détester.

-- Je ne veux pas le détester.

-- C'est bien ce que je dis. Un vrai enfoiré.

Un vrai enfoiré, oui. Pas que ce soit dramatique… mais quelque part, cela désespère le chanteur. Eaque aurait au moins mérité d'être heureux en amour, après toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversées et tous les gens qu'il a aidés. Désolé pour son ami qui s'allonge à nouveau, Myu finit son verre.

-- Merci…, murmure la voix d'Eaque.

-- De quoi ?

-- De lui casser du sucre sur le dos. Même si je continue à penser qu'il ne le mérite pas… ça fait du bien.

-- Attends… tes frères ne le traitent pas de tous les noms ?

-- Non, fait-il en regardant le plafond.

-- Et pourquoi ?

-- Minos… n'est pas au courant. Et Rhada… Il essaie de m'aider à passer le cap, mais… Il a ses propres problèmes. Et puis tu le connais…

-- Et Shion ?

-- Il tente de me convaincre que je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. C'est à mourir de rire, en fait, quand tu penses qu'il n'a jamais été capable d'oublier Dohko durant tout le temps de leur séparation. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une séparation…

Comment peut-on considérer que l'on est séparé lorsque l'on vient retrouver tous les ans la personne en question pour les vacances d'été ? Excellente question… à laquelle Shion a toujours refusé de répondre directement depuis que Dohko lui a fait entendre raison.

-- Ne me dis pas que tu espères que ça finira comme pour eux ? lui demande Myu en fronçant les sourcils.

-- Non, rassure-toi…

-- Tant mieux, fait le chanteur, à la fois soulagé et menaçant. Parce que je veux que tu me promettes que si ce type se repointe un jour, que ce soit pour une nuit juste comme ça ou pour quelque chose d'a priori plus sérieux… tu le renvoies sur les roses.

-- Je te le promets. Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre, de toute façon.

C'est une évidence. Minos ne reviendra jamais vers lui, maintenant qu'ils ont pris leur décision… De cela, Eaque en est persuadé. Et comme lui non plus n'ira pas le retrouver…

-- Myu ? appelle-t-il sans changer de position.

-- Oui ?

-- Je peux te demander un service ?

-- Je t'écoute.

-- Est-ce que tu peux rester ici, cette nuit ? Tu prends le lit, je dors sur le cosy.

-- Pourquoi… ?

-- Si… nous ne passons pas la nuit ensemble, tout le monde se doutera de quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que cela se sache.

-- Tu veux faire croire qu'on a couché ensemble ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

-- Oui… Et je comprendrai que tu refuses.

-- Eaque…

-- Oui ?

-- Combien as-tu eu d'amants depuis… le début de ton histoire avec ce type ?

Le cadet des Judge ferme les yeux et pousse un long soupir plutôt que de répondre. Décidément, le chanteur le connait beaucoup, beaucoup trop bien.

-- _Fucking schieze_… Valentine m'avait dit qu'il continuait de suivre tes frasques dans la presse people, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu croire Queen, mais ces types… tu les allumais juste, si je comprends bien ?

-- Je devais donner le change, confirme Eaque. Si j'avais changé de comportement, certains se seraient posé des questions, et ils auraient pu remonter jusqu'à lui. Alors ? Tu veux bien ? M'aider… à faire croire que rien n'est jamais arrivé ?

-- Tu en es encore à vouloir le protéger ?

-- Et me protéger, moi. Je ne veux pas revenir sur cette histoire. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un vienne fouiner dans mon passé récent.

-- Je vois… Je laisserai planer le doute, si ça te va. Un gentleman ne parle pas de ces choses-là. Même si je n'ai pas grand-chose d'un gentleman, ça devrait passer… Peut-être. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour raconter en détail notre nuit torride… Je mens beaucoup moins bien que toi.

-- Je ferai la même chose de mon côté. Merci, fait-il, reconnaissant, à son ami.

-- De rien…

Myu le regarde se lever, aller poser son verre sur le rebord du bar, rouler en boule le plaid qui recouvrait la banquette du cosy-corner et s'installer pour la nuit, sur ce matelas ridicule.

-- Eaque…, appelle-t-il d'un air las.

-- Oui ?

-- Arrête tes conneries et ramènes tes fesses, ici. Tu ne vas pas dormir là, soyons sérieux deux minutes.

-- Je ne veux pas…, commence le propriétaire des lieux.

-- Hé ho, le coupe immédiatement le chanteur. Tu n'es pas à ce point irrésistible, hein. Je suis tout à fait capable de passer une nuit dans le même lit que toi sans pour autant te violer. Je sais me tenir, mon cher… Et puis reconnais que si quelqu'un débarque, un domestique ou n'importe qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour donner le change…

-- Je doute que quelqu'un entre sans frapper, tu sais…

-- On ne sait jamais… Et puis, si tu dors là, tu vas être dans un sale état demain. Tu veux vraiment me faire passer pour un sadique sexuel ?

-- Myu…, lui reproche doucement Eaque.

-- Plus sérieusement, il faut que tu te reposes…, argumente-t-il. Parce que demain, après une matinée à nous remettre de notre gueule-de-bois et une après-midi de shopping, Val et moi, nous allons t'enlever pour le week-end. C'est sensé être une surprise alors débrouille-toi pour avoir l'air surpris quand il te l'annoncera, fait le chanteur en ouvrant largement les draps pour confirmer son invitation.

-- Promis…, consent le cadet des Judge en se levant. Tu crois… que Rhada pourrait nous accompagner ?

-- Tu es vraiment incapable de le lâcher d'une semelle depuis que tu es rentré…

-- Je te l'ai dit, il ne va pas très bien, en ce moment, fait-il en s'allongeant dans le lit. Enfin, ça s'arrange mais…

-- Laisse tomber. De toute façon, il vient avec nous. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu refuses de venir parce qu'on l'aurait laissé seul ici. Tu t'es servi de cette excuse pour ne pas aller voir Shion, à ce qu'il parait.

-- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Il a besoin de moi.

-- Et toi ? De qui as-tu besoin ? Pas uniquement de moi, apparemment, hein…

-- Myu, je…

-- Ah non. Ne t'excuse pas en plus pour mon manque de tact. Contente-toi de dormir…

-- Je peux te remercier, au moins ?

-- Tu l'as déjà fait. Alors maintenant, tu fermes les yeux et tu la boucles.

Eaque obéit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-- Bonne nuit, murmure Myu en roulant sur le côté, pour lui tourner le dos.

-- Bonne nuit…

-- Je t'ai dit de te taire…

* * *

_Fucking schieze_ : Putain de merde… première partie en anglais, seconde en allemand… Oui, tout à fait, Myu est – au moins – trilingue. C'est ça d'être autrichien et d'aller faire sa scolarité au lycée Français de LA.

* * *

_**Don't Stop Me Now**_**, Queen **

**Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time** _(Ce soir, je vais m'offrir un vrai bon moment)_  
**I feel alive and the world is turning inside out Yeah!** _(Je me sens vivant et le monde sans dessus dessous, Yeah !)_  
**I'm floating around in ecstasy** _(Je flotte aux alentours, extatique)_  
**So don't stop me now don't stop me** _(Alors ne m'arrêtez pas maintenant, ne m'arrêtez pas)_  
**'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time** _(Parce je passe un bon moment, passe un bon moment)_

**I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies **_(Je suis une étoile filante s'élançant dans le ciel)_**  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity **_(Tel un tigre défiant les lois de la gravité)_**  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva **_(Je suis une voiture de course, faisant un tour comme Lady Godiva*)_**  
I'm gonna go go go **_(Je vais partir, partir, partir)_**  
There's no stopping me **_(Il n'y a pas moyen de m'arrêter)_

**I'm burning through the skies Yeah! **_(Je brûle dans le ciel, yeah !) _**  
Two hundred degrees **_(Deux cent degrés)_**  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit **_(C'est pour cela qu'ils m'appellent Monsieur Fahrenheit)_**  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light **_(Je voyage à la vitesse de la lumière)_**  
I wanna make a supersonic man of you **_(Je ferai de toi un homme supersonique)_

**Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time **_(Ne m'arrêtez pas maintenant, je passe un si bon moment)_**  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now **_(Je m'amuse comme un fou, ne m'arrêtez pas maintenant)_**  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call **_(Si vous voulez passer du bon temps, vous n'avez qu'à me passer un coup de fil)_**  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time) **_(Ne m'arrêtez pas maintenant – parce que je passe un bon moment)_**  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time) **_(Ne m'arrêtez pas maintenant – oui, je passe un bon moment) _**  
I don't want to stop at all **_(Je ne veux pas du tout arrêter)_

**I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars **_(Je suis une navette spatiale en route pour Mars)_**  
On a collision course **_(Sur une trajectoire de collision)_**  
I am a satellite I'm out of control **_(Je suis un satellite, je suis hors de contrôle)_**  
I am a sex machine ready to reload **_(Je suis une machine de sexe prête à recharger)_**  
Like an atom bomb about to **_(Telle une bombe atomique sur le point de…)_**  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode **_(Oh, oh, oh… d'exploser)_

**I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you**

**Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me **_(Ne m'arrêtez pas, ne m'arrêtez pas, ne m'arrêtez pas)_**  
Hey hey hey! **_( hey, hey, hey)_**  
Don't stop me don't stop me **_(Ne m'arrêtez pas, ne m'arrêtez pas)_**  
Ooh ooh ooh (I like it) **_(ooh ooh ooh – j'aime ça)_**  
Don't stop me don't stop me have a good time good time **_(Ne m'arrêtez pas, ne m'arrêtez pas, passez un bon moment, bon moment) _**  
Don't stop me don't stop me **_(Ne m'arrêtez pas, ne m'arrêtez pas)_**  
Ooh ooh Alright **_(ooh ooh, nickel…)_

**  
I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you**

**Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't wanna stop at all**

**La la la la laaaa  
La la la la  
La la laa laa laa laaa  
La la laa la la la la la laaa hey!!....**

* Lady Godiva était une dame saxonne qui, d'après la légende, a traversé nue à cheval les rues de Coventry, en Angleterre, vers l'an 1000, afin de convaincre son mari de diminuer les impôts qu'il prélevait pour financer ses campagnes militaires. (wikipedia style)


	48. Samedi 8 Juillet

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Eaque a eu 28 ans ! Joyeux anniversaire, Eaque ! Heureusement qu'il a des amis…_

_NdA__ : Comme toujours un grand merci à toutes et tous pour l'intérêt que vous témoignez à cette histoire !_

_Choupi :__ Un chapitre 100% Judge en effet. Mais l'événement le justifiait amplement, non ?_

_Coupi Junior :__ Mais que tu es méchante avec mon Minos… ! Le pauvre. Certes, il mérite par certains côtés… Bon par beaucoup d'accord… mais /hug Minos quand même. Parce que la situation, même s'il l'a créée lui-même, n'est pas des plus évidentes pour lui non plus. Ceci dit, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à son terme._

_Tàri :__ Contente qu'Eaque te plaise toujours ! et /cheer up pour ton overbooking… Je compatis et suis d'autant plus touchée que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Hôtel particulier de Saga Gemini

Dans la cuisine, Mikael profite de son petit déjeuner. Il étale consciencieusement le beurre sur ses tartines tandis que, dans une casserole, sur le feu, chauffent deux œufs à la coque, pour accompagner son jambon et son fromage. Il a encore un peu de temps avant d'aller à Saint-François pour retrouver les jumeaux. D'autant plus que Saga partage totalement son avis concernant la journée qui s'annonce et le fait qu'il est absolument nécessaire de s'assurer qu'Angelo est dans les meilleures dispositions. Il s'est remis aux petits déjeuners copieux. Juste une habitude à reprendre. C'est une décision qu'il a prise il y a peu. Plus ou moins au moment où Angelo a rompu, en fait. Peut-être un moyen de compenser, qui sait ? Mais de compenser quoi ? Le manque de sexe ? Il espère bien que non. Il espère bien qu'il a simplement fini par succomber au lobbying intensif de Shura et qu'il ne cherche qu'à se prémunir contre les repas servi à l'hôpital. Parce que, si tel n'est pas le cas, il risque de devoir surveiller sérieusement sa ligne dans les semaines à venir.

Il est, bien évidemment, inenvisageable qu'il se remette avec Angelo. Il lui faut donc considérer le reste de la situation. Il faut prendre en compte le fait que Shura est opposé à tout rapprochement corporel. Que Kanon est à l'hôpital et dans un semi coma. Que Saga, s'il l'intéressait un tant soit peu ce qui n'est de toute façon pas le cas, ne devrait plus tarder à officialiser ce que seul lui et Ayoros s'évertuent à ne pas considérer comme une vraie relation. Que Milo est plus ou moins occupé avec Gabriel et que s'il y a une chance pour que le DJ parvienne à régler le souci de sa frigidité, Mikael ne va pas risquer de tout compromettre en s'immisçant au milieu de cette entreprise. Reste qui, dans les célibataires qui peuplent son entourage ? Shaka ? Pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout son type de mec. Ce qui élimine rapidement le nouveau secrétaire de Saga et celui du conseiller juridique qui sont des Shaka en puissance. Et celui d'Ayoros, hein, évidemment. Trop jeune. Trop… beaucoup de choses et pas assez toutes les autres. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Misty… Pas de coucher avec lui puisque, là encore, le styliste n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le genre qu'affectionne l'infirmier, mais peut-être a-t-il, dans ses exs, quelqu'un pouvant correspondre au profil qu'il recherche… à savoir : grand, beau évidemment, musclé, viril à l'excès, transpirant la testostérone en quelque sorte… Un mâle. Un mâle définitivement masculin et avec un caractère de merde. Quoique sur ce dernier point… s'il ne s'agit que d'une nuit, ce n'est pas forcément sa conversation qui sera la partie la plus digne d'intérêt…

– Bonjour, Monsieur.

Il reporte son attention sur Shura qui fait son entrée dans la cuisine.

– Bonjour.

Pas de peignoir, ce matin, mais un autre de ses pyjamas improbables. Bleu. À rayures. Il sait ce qu'il lui offrira pour son prochain anniversaire. Un problème qui se règle. Mais un autre se crée alors qu'il fait le lien avec ses pensées précédentes. Mikael n'est pas très sûr de vouloir coucher avec quelqu'un, considérant que Shura dort sous le même toit. Quand il était encore en colère contre lui, cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Il y avait même une part de lui qui trouvait un petit supplément de satisfaction dans le fait d'hurler son plaisir lorsqu'il couchait avec Angelo, en pensant à Shura qui devait l'entendre… Pas à chaque fois. Pas nécessairement… en pleine action – Angie avait un don certain pour lui faire oublier beaucoup de choses durant leurs ébats – mais… il ne se retenait pas. Il ne cherchait pas à se retenir. Mais à présent, la situation est différence. Forcément. Nécessairement. Il va peut-être attendre un peu pour ramener quelqu'un. Il serait regrettable que leurs rapports dégénèrent à nouveau. Il y a des chances, oui, que s'il se trouve un partenaire d'un soir ou deux l'alternative « chez toi ou chez moi » se transforme en choix imposé. Il a un petit mouvement de tête. Ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser de toute façon. Tant que les jumeaux ne seront pas sur pied, il restera disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il ne prendra pas le risque de se retrouver à l'autre bout de Paris, au moment où l'on pourrait avoir besoin de lui… Il ne manquerait plus qu'il rate un appel de l'hôpital parce qu'il serait occupé à chasser ou batifoler…

– Merci, fait-il au majordome qui lui sert ses deux œufs et son café.

Il a arrêté de s'en prendre à Shura au sujet de son incapacité à ne pas se comporter en majordome, alors même que Saga est absent. Et Shura a accepté de ne plus lui dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de le remercier, qu'il fait simplement son travail. Des petits arrangements. Des petits compromis. Pour éviter les conflits. Pour éviter la tentation du duel.

– Bien dormi ? demande l'infirmier.

– Oui. Je vous remercie. Et vous ?

– Ça va.

Ça va, oui. Il lui a fallu un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'absence d'Angelo, au lit vide, mais maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre. De son côté. Il y a encore du travail à faire pour son ancien amant. Un travail qu'il a déjà commencé, et qui va se poursuivre aujourd'hui, même s'il ne sera pas sur le devant de la scène. C'est ce qui va être le plus dur. Il va devoir passer la journée à attendre le compte-rendu de Killian. Ce gamin est une perle, au-delà même du fait qu'il ne semble pas le moins du monde se formaliser de l'homosexualité de son tuteur. Ils ont passé des heures, ensemble, au téléphone durant les derniers jours. Ils conspirent, loin des oreilles de leurs cibles. Les centres aérés et les portables sont des inventions merveilleuses.

– Tu m'accompagnes à Saint-François, aujourd'hui ? demande l'infirmier en coupant son jambon.

– Non.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, tout seul, dans cette grande maison ?

– Il faut que je m'occupe du jardin.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter…, relève Mikael.

Shura marque une pause alors qu'il mélange consciencieusement un peu de lait et du cacao en poudre.

– Je vais probablement faire une autre exposition en Septembre.

– C'est génial, ça ! Mais quel rapport avec le jardinage ?

– J'aurais aimé profiter de cette journée de calme pour sculpter. Au lieu de ça il va falloir que je désherbe…

– Voyons… La pelouse peut bien attendre demain, non ?

– Non. La façade de la maison ne saurait rester dans cet état.

– Shu… C'est pas pour deux fleurs de géranium fanées qu'il faut…

– Salut, vous deux.

Mikael se retourne. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Angelo… qui n'a pas l'air dans la plus olympique des formes. L'infirmier est prêt à parier que son ami n'a pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, occupé à inspecter en pensées la Cité des Sciences. Pas toute et c'est bien cela qui doit le perturber : malgré tous ses efforts, le personnel a estimé qu'un adulte n'avait strictement rien à faire dans certains endroits de la Cité des Enfants. Mais Killian a été prévenu. Il va entrer au collège. Il dira qu'il ne veut pas y aller, parce qu'il n'est plus un enfant.

L'ancien policier vient s'asseoir et Shura lui sert son café.

– Angie…

– Quoi ? grogne le garde-du-corps, les yeux rivés sur son bol et le liquide noir qu'il contient.

Pas en forme et de mauvaise humeur…

– Tu comptes t'habiller comment ?

– Je suis déjà habillé.

– Rassure-moi… C'est une plaisanterie, hein ?

– Non.

Mikael hausse un sourcil. Angelo porte un jeans, et certainement pas celui qui le met le plus en valeur, et un… tee-shirt qu'on pourrait croire prêté par Milo, s'il n'était pas repassé. Milo pré-emménagement chez Gabriel, évidemment, c'est-à-dire à l'époque où la femme de ménage du bras droit de Saga ne s'occupait pas de ses petites affaires.

– Nous sommes bien d'accord que tu veux plaire à Mû ? s'enquiert l'infirmier.

Pour toute réponse, deux yeux assassins et cobalt se posent sur lui.

– Non mais excuse-moi, se défend Mikael. En te voyant comme ça, j'ai cru que les objectifs de la sortie avaient changé.

– J'y vais pour… apprendre à connaître Killian, souffle Angelo en prenant son bol à deux mains. Pour passer du temps avec eux. Pas pour draguer.

– Que ce ne soit pas ton objectif officiel, je veux bien… Mais est-ce une raison pour t'enlaidir volontairement ? C'est votre première sortie ensemble, tu pourrais faire un effort, quand même…

– Tu veux quoi ? Que je me déguise ?

– Angie… Je ne te dis pas de te mettre en costume. Je dis juste que tu as d'autres jeans qui mettent beaucoup plus en valeur tes fesses de dieu grec et qu'un haut plus moulant…

– Je ne vais pas dans une boite de nuit gay, ni à un défilé de mode, contre implacablement l'ancien policier. J'accompagne un ami et son fils à une expo. Et de ce que j'ai compris, Kiki a surtout envie d'aller voir les films en projection à la Géode…

– Pourquoi pas… un autre jean et peut-être un polo ? ou une chemise à manches courtes ? suggère le majordome, toujours occupé aux fourneaux.

Mikael et Angelo se tournent vers lui.

– Et c'est monsieur pyjama qui va me donner des conseils pour m'habiller peut-être? cingle le responsable de la sécurité de Sanctuary.

– Je ne les porte pas pour sortir, objecte sèchement le maître d'hôtel.

– De toute façon, j'ai pas de chemisettes. Ni de polos.

– Mais nous en avons, nous, fait Mikael dans un sourire alors que Shura confirme d'un léger hochement de tête.

– Vous allez pas me lâcher la grappe tant que je vous aurais pas laissé jouer à la Barbie, c'est ça ?

– Voyons Angie… Pas Barbie. Toi, tu es Ken. Je me demande ce qu'il devient d'ailleurs, depuis leur divorce… Elle s'est mise avec un surfeur, ça, je sais, mais lui ?

– Officiellement, Ken et Barbie sont maintenant les meilleurs amis du monde, fait Shura en s'installant à table, avec son chocolat chaud et ses churros.

– Tu es au courant de ce genre de choses, toi ? s'amuse l'infirmier.

– Oui. Leur divorce a provoqué un véritable scandale, en Espagne.

– Et alors ? Tu vis en France depuis des années…

– J'ai été inclus dans le mail groupé qu'une de mes cousines a envoyé à toute la famille. Par erreur, j'imagine.

La famille… sujet sensible. Pour chacun des trois. La preuve : ils n'en parlent pratiquement jamais. La preuve : ils plongent chacun le nez dans leur boisson chaude.

– Et donc Angie ? relance Mikael après une gorgée de café. Polo ou chemisette ?

– Et pourquoi pas une cravate, tant que tu y es ? Je mettrai un tee-shirt.

– Alors mets au moins un de ceux que je t'ai acheté pour ton anniversaire, au lieu de cette loque. Et tu vas changer de jeans, c'est moi qui te le dis.

* * *

Paris – Cité des Sciences et de l'Industrie

Dans la file d'attente pour la Géode, Angelo, Mû et Killian font ce pourquoi ils sont là. Mikael a fini par obtenir ce qu'il voulait : Angelo a enfilé un jean ajusté et un tee-shirt gris rayé de noir et plutôt près du corps. L'ancien policier ne regrette d'avoir cédé, loin s'en faut. Dès qu'il est arrivé, il a pu remarquer le léger sourire de Mû lorsqu'il l'a vu dans cette tenue. Et, de temps en temps, il perçoit l'éclat fugace dans les yeux de jade lorsqu'ils s'égarent sur son torse. C'est agréable. Et puis, comme ça, il se sent moins coupable quand c'est lui qui se surprend à mater la plastique du médecin. Ça a un autre avantage, aussi, cette tenue. Elle indique de manière tout à fait explicite à ceux qui croisent son regard que les menaces qu'il contient ne sont pas du bluff.

– Et on va manger où, après ? s'inquiète Killian, coincé entre les deux adultes.

– Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant qu'il t'intéresse, ce film…, remarque son tuteur.

Kiki lève les yeux vers Mû et, tandis qu'une de ses mains se perd à l'arrière de son crâne dans sa chevelure de feu, il lui sourit en tirant un peu la langue en signe d'excuse. C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup insisté pour aller à cette séance du matin. Et que la raison principale, et qui ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute pour son tuteur, était de pouvoir passer toute la journée en compagnie de l'ancien policier.

– J'avais envie de sortir manger… J'aime bien quand on va au restaurant. Mais il m'intéresse quand même, hein… ! Les Incas et tout, c'est passionnant !

– Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tu as envie d'aller manger quelque chose en particulier ?

– Angelo ?

– Oui ?

– Tu veux manger quoi, toi ?

L'ancien policier hausse les épaules.

– Comme vous.

– MacDo ? suggère Killian avec un grand sourire.

– J'en ai fait des hamburgers, hier soir, fait remarquer Mû.

– Ouais mais c'est bon… et les frites aussi.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour en manger deux fois en deux repas successifs. Trouve autre chose.

– Bah je sais pas…

– Nous ferons le tour des restaurants à côté, en sortant dans ce cas, propose le jeune médecin. Nous verrons si l'un d'entre eux nous convient à tous les trois.

– C'est moi qui vous inviterai, déclare Angelo.

– Il n'en est pas question ! proteste aussitôt Mû.

– Tu as payé les places pour les films, je paye le repas.

– Et moi je paye les glaces à quatre heures ! s'enthousiasme aussitôt Kilian.

– Tu espères une glace pour remplacer le hamburger ? lui demande son tuteur.

– Non. J'espère une glace parce que c'est les vacances !

– On verra.

– Allez euh… ! S'il-te-plait… ! Je serai sage toute la journée !

– Killian, tu le sais : je ne tolère pas ce genre de chantage. Et pour la glace, nous verrons au moment du goûter. Tu auras peut-être envie d'autre chose à ce moment-là. Une crêpe… ou une gaufre.

– Avec du Nutella et de la chantilly ?

– Pourquoi pas, oui, fait Mû dans un sourire en poussant son fils en direction de la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir.

Ils entrent dans la salle, et aussitôt Killian se précipite pour réserver trois places, tout en haut. Mû pousse un léger soupir.

– Il y a un problème ? lui demande Angelo.

– Oui. Je n'aime pas qu'il parte comme ça.

– Ne t'inquiète : je ne le lâche pas des yeux.

– Ce n'est pas le problème d'être inquiet. Le problème c'est qu'il était d'accord pour rester près de moi… J'ai encore un an d'internat à faire avant de pouvoir penser à prendre un poste avec des horaires plus… classiques. Il va entrer au collège et la dame qui le gardait le soir ne prend que des primaires. Je ne sais pas encore comment nous allons pouvoir nous organiser. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que, lorsque nous décidons quelque chose ensemble, je peux lui faire confiance pour s'y tenir. Enfin… Je réglerai ça avec lui ce soir.

Il grimpe rapidement les marches qui le séparent de son fils qui agite les bras quelques rangs plus bas que le sommet de la géode, bien au milieu.

– C'est les meilleures places !

– Dans ce cas, assieds-toi.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? Oups…, grimace le garçon en comprenant les raisons du ton très contrarié de son tuteur. Je suis désolé… Je sais que j'avais promis… Pardon.

– Assieds-toi, Killian. Nous en parlerons ce soir, à la maison.

– Tu m'en veux ?

– Ce n'est pas une question de t'en vouloir ou non, fait Mû d'une voix radoucie par les excuses apparemment sincères du garçon. Pour le moment, regarde le film et amuse-toi, d'accord ?

Il s'installe à côté de lui. Et spontanément, Angelo va prendre place de l'autre côté de l'enfant.

– Vous voulez pas être l'un à côté de l'autre ? demande aussitôt celui-ci.

– Le film, Killian, insiste une nouvelle fois Mû. Concentre-toi sur le film.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

Dans la chambre de Kanon, Milo est, comme à son habitude, assis aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Au-dessus d'eux, sont accrochés les posters que le DJ lui avait promis. Il y a des montages photos de ses amis. Des gens de l'Oblivion. De son frère et du clan Gemini. De leur petit groupe de proches. Shina et Aldé ont promis de passer le voir demain. Il a hâte de les voir même s'il est toujours dans un état de délabrement avancé. Ça lui changera les idées. Ça lui permettra d'oublier que sa faiblesse les a obligés à repousser le moment où il pourra voir son frère. Il est vraiment fatigué en ce moment, il faut le reconnaître. Un peu trop d'après les médecins. Rien de vraiment inquiétant mais Céphée ne veut prendre aucun risque alors les jumeaux ont accepté d'attendre les résultats des examens et de reculer d'une semaine leurs retrouvailles en chair et en os. Trois semaines que ça dure. Ça commence vraiment à être long. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il prend conscience de la place que Saga a pris dans sa vie, en l'espace de rien de temps. Il a hâte de le retrouver. En attendant, ce sont leurs amis et le personnel soignant qui font passer les messages entre eux deux. Et il y a le téléphone. Ils s'appellent trois, quatre, cinq fois dans la journée. Ils mettent le même programme à la télévision et ils commentent. Jusqu'à ce que Kanon finisse par s'endormir. Et quand il se réveille, Saga lui raconte ce qu'il a manqué. Ils parlent aussi de leurs amis. Surtout depuis le week-end dernier. Surtout de Milo et Gabriel. Ils essayent de se tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe dehors, en croisant leurs infos. Mais ça ne suffit pas à Kanon. Il a hâte de le voir. De pouvoir lui tenir la main. De pouvoir le serrer contre lui…

– On les aura quand ces fichus résultats ? grommelle Milo.

– La semaine prochaine. Mais c'est pas la peine de stresser, tu sais.

– Pas la peine… ? Tu me la refais ?

– Si c'était grave, ils auraient vu quelque chose dans les prises de sang qu'ils me font tous les jours. C'est juste de la prévention, là, pour pas que je refile un petit truc à Saga. Vaut mieux vérifier deux ou trois fois qu'une.

– Mouais…

– Je t'assure, c'est rien. Mais toi…

– Quoi, moi ? Je suis pas malade, moi.

– Je me demandais juste… tu as pu masser Gabriel, aujourd'hui ou pas, alors ?

– Ou pas. Je lui ai proposé, il a pas voulu, j'ai pas insisté. J'ai promis d'être sage.

– Tu veux dire que tu ne vas rien tenter ? Alors même qu'il est d'accord pour te laisser faire ?

– C'est pas lui qui est d'accord. C'est Saga. C'est pas pareil.

– Tu crois vraiment que mon frère aurait pu le décider si Gabriel ne voulait pas que tu l'aides ?

– C'est pas ce que je dis.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis alors ?

– Ce que je dis, c'est qu'en ce moment, Gab, il a peur.

C'est une évidence aux yeux du DJ.

– Il a plein de raisons d'avoir peur. Et y en a c'est de ma faute. D'abord, il a peur de changer. Surtout maintenant. Parce qu'il sait pas comment il se sentira, comment il réagira, si on arrive à le réparer. Et donc il peut pas savoir s'il arrivera à gérer, avec toi et Saga ici et tout son boulot pour Sanctuary.

Il l'a dit : c'est pas le moment. Et, ça, Milo le comprend parfaitement. Pas qu'il donne raison à Gabriel mais il comprend. Il comprend que son ami a d'autres priorités que lui-même, pour l'instant. Qu'il a besoin de stabilité, pour faire face à la surcharge de travail. C'est pas au cœur de la tempête qu'on se lance dans des grands travaux qui risquent de déboucher sur une refonte totale du navire. Dans la tempête, on bricole, on met des rustines, on fait dans le temporaire. Pour le reste, on attendra d'être de retour au port ou la prochaine escale, avec une période de test pour que le capitaine s'adapte aux nouvelles réactions de son bateau.

– Et il a peur de me faire confiance, poursuit le DJ, parce qu'il croit que je lui ai menti.

– Tu lui as menti, fait remarquer son meilleur ami.

– Non. Je lui ai jamais dit que je tenterais rien. Et il savait que j'avais pas oublié. Sérieux, quand je lui ai proposé le massage, la semaine dernière, je voulais juste l'aider à se détendre. Après, pour la séance de mix, je dis pas. Mais je lui ai jamais dit que j'avais pas d'idée derrière la tête, à ce moment-là, ni avant. Alors non, je confirme, j'ai pas menti. Mais ça empêche pas qu'il a plus confiance en moi. Il a beau avoir accepté que je l'aide, un peu pour lui, un peu pour faire plaisir à ton frère, ça change pas qu'au fond, il m'en veut toujours. Va me falloir un peu de temps pour régler ça. Parce que, de toute façon, tant qu'il sera sur la défensive quand on est tous les deux, ça marchera pas.

Alors Milo tient parole. Il reste sage. La seule chose qu'il a réussi à négocier, c'est de continuer les massages de pieds. Parce que Gabriel en a vraiment besoin. Mais les premiers ont été tendus. Vraiment. Il a vu Gabriel faire de vrais efforts pour ne pas le repousser. Y a que depuis Jeudi que c'est redevenu normal, en gros. C'est pas encore ça, mais c'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

– J'espère que tu y arriveras, murmure Kanon.

– Aie confiance…

– Tu sais que c'est ce que dit la sorcière à Blanche-Neige avant de lui donner une pomme empoisonnée ?

– Techniquement, j'ai pas le droit de ramener de bouffe de l'extérieur. T'as donc rien à craindre. Entrez ! fait Milo alors qu'on frappe à la porte.

Elle s'ouvre doucement, presque timidement et les boucles brunes de Shun font leur entrée dans la chambre. Il a l'air un peu gêné alors que son regard se pose sur le malade, allongé dans son lit. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans les habitudes de l'adolescent mais Kanon reconnait sans peine qu'il ne doit pas arborer un visage des plus alertes. Et c'est la première fois que le jeune garçon vient le voir depuis l'opération.

– Bonjour, fait celui-ci dans un petit sourire. Je ne dérange pas ? Je suis un peu en avance…

– Bien sûr que non ! lui répond aussitôt le DJ, en se levant pour aller lui donner une accolade.

– Vous allez bien ?

– Ça va, commence Kanon, mais… Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour à moi ?

– Je peux ?

– Bien sûr que oui.

Shun s'approche et penche vers Kanon pour lui faire la bise. Mais plutôt que de se relever, il reste quelques instants blotti contre lui.

– Ça va pas, petit ange ?

– Si. C'est juste que ça fait du bien de vous revoir en vrai.

– Tu pouvais venir avant…, fait remarquer le malade.

– Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. Tu avais besoin de te reposer.

– Shun, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne : tu ne me déranges jamais. Et ensuite toutes mes félicitations. Milo m'a dit pour ton bac. Et ta mention. Je suis fier de toi. On l'est tous.

– Merci… mais la mention, c'est le jury qui me l'a donnée, fait remarquer l'adolescent en se redressant. Il me manquait des points.

Il reste assis sur le lit, ses jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide, tandis que Milo s'installe à nouveau sur sa chaise, juste à côté.

– Fais pas ton modeste, le réprimande-t-il d'un ton moqueur. La seule chose qui compte c'est que tu l'as eue. Mention Très Bien, c'est pas donné à tout le monde.

– Il a raison, confirme Kanon. Il ne faut pas que ça te monte à la tête, mais inutile de faire comme si c'était courant, hein… Comment a réagi ton frère, quand il a vu ça ?

– Il m'a emmené au resto. Et il a pris sa journée, hier. Comme ça, il est resté avec moi.

Les yeux de Shun brillent. Il adore son frère et le fait qu'Ikki passe plus de temps à l'Institut de Physique du Globe qu'avec lui ne le réjouit pas plus que ça. Même s'il sait que les volcans sont la passion d'Ikki et qu'ils ont besoin d'argent. Que son aîné ait pris un jour de congé pour le passer uniquement avec lui, l'a beaucoup touché. Il est probable qu'il ne pouvait lui faire de plus beau cadeau.

– J'ai appelé mon père aussi. Il a dit qu'il m'enverrait un chèque.

– Shun…, fait doucement Kanon en lui prenant la main.

– C'est rien, lui répond l'adolescent avec un petit sourire. Et puis de toute façon, je suis heureux d'être ici. Et ça va faire du bien dans les comptes, ce chèque. Parce qu'en Septembre, il ne donnera plus autant d'argent à Ikki.

– Comment ça ?

– J'aurai dix-huit ans. Il dit que je serai assez grand pour subvenir à mes besoins. Je crois que c'est sa femme qui est fatiguée de payer pour des enfants qui ne sont pas les siens. Mais ça va faire un trou dans le budget… Il va falloir que je me trouve au moins un petit boulot.

– Hé, gamin, on se réveille…, fait Milo.

– Quoi ?

– Kanon est multimillionnaire et moi je viens de trouver la place de mes rêves dans la boite de mes rêves… avec un salaire qui semble bien parti pour au moins doubler… Tu crois vraiment une seule seconde qu'on va vous laisser dans la merde, toi et Ikki ?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que vous me donniez de l'argent ! proteste l'adolescent. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Geist a dit qu'elle me donnera quelque chose pour la musique sur son court-métrage ! Et Misty m'a proposé de faire quelques photos… Il ne pourra pas me payer beaucoup, mais je vais trouver l'argent… !

– Hé ho, du calme, fait le DJ. C'est quoi cette histoire de photos ?

– C'est pour le catalogue de sa boutique et son site internet. Et pour quelques flyers, aussi. Tu te souviens qu'il avait dit qu'il voulait changer des mannequins qu'on voit d'habitude… Il trouve que je porte bien ses vêtements. Alors il m'a demandé si je voulais bien poser. C'est un ami à lui qui est photographe qui va les prendre.

– Et c'est prévu pour quand ?

– Le… 18. Et peut-être le 19 aussi, en fonction du temps que ça prendra. C'est un mardi et un mercredi, je crois.

– Ouais, je sais. Et d'ailleurs, cette semaine-là, j'aurais besoin que tu me réserves ton Vendredi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je savais pas pour vos futurs problèmes d'argent alors va pas t'imaginer que c'est pour ça que je fais cette proposition… Bien. Tu sais qu'au Scylla, y aura la boite et le bar. Je pourrais pas être aux deux endroits à la fois, forcément. Et tu sais que les playlists, les enregistrements, ça me saoule…

– Mais quel rapport… ?

– Laisse-le finir, Shun…, intervient doucement Kanon.

– Exactement, Kanon a raison, laisses-moi finir. Donc j'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Ça me saoule les trucs préenregistrés. Du coup, je vais avoir besoin d'un DJ qui s'occupera du bar pendant que je mixerai dans la boite. Et avec qui je m'entends suffisamment bien pour que je puisse éventuellement lui confier la complète gestion du truc, après. Quoique j'en sais rien, parce que j'ai bien envie d'y mixer aussi. Enfin, on verra comment ça se passera, sur le tas, et c'est bien pour ça que je peux pas mettre n'importe qui à ce poste. J'y ai bien réfléchi, et ce qui me plairait c'est que ce DJ, ce soit toi.

– Mi… Milo… C'est une… blague ? balbutie Shun.

–Pas du tout. Par contre, c'est pas encore fait, parce qu'il va falloir convaincre Io. Même si je suis sensé m'occuper tout seul de la partie musique, j'ai comme un doute qu'il ne vienne pas mettre son nez là-dedans. Mais je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. Et c'est pour ça que le 21, on va se voir tous les trois. Je sais pas encore où, je sais pas encore dans quelles conditions, faut qu'on organise tout ça. Mais ça veut dire que d'ici là, on va bosser toi et moi. Je veux que tu lui en mettes plein les oreilles. Donc dès Lundi, tous les matins, je veux te voir chez Gabriel à neuf heures pétantes pour qu'on prépare tout ça.

Les boucles ébène bouge doucement alors que l'adolescent secoue la tête.

– Milo… je sais pas… C'est… gentil de penser à moi… C'est même mieux que ça… Mais je ne mixe pas depuis longtemps et…

– Oulah… On commence par la base. Ça te plait pas de mixer pour des gens ? T'as pas aimé les fois où tu as pris les platines à l'Oblivion ?

– Si ! Si ! C'était génial… mais je pense pas que… je peux…

– Shun, fait fermement Milo en lui attrapant les mains. Le talent, tu l'as. Et l'expérience, elle viendra avec le temps. Je suis certain, au fond de moi, que tu deviendras un très, très grand DJ si tu veux t'engager dans cette voie. Après, je te force pas. C'est un peu une vie de taré donc je comprendrai que tu refuses. Mais si ça te tente, fais-moi confiance. Je serai là, à côté. Après je te le cache pas, ça demandera du boulot. Beaucoup de boulot. Mais on bossera tous les deux, dans la journée, pour préparer les sets du soir.

– Vous croyez vraiment… que je peux le faire ? bredouille l'adolescent en regardant tour à tour les deux hommes.

Kanon lui sourit et Milo se lève et le prend dans ses bras.

– Si t'en étais pas capable, je te le proposerais pas. T'as tout d'un très grand, Shun. Je le sais. Et si t'as encore des doutes sur ça, bah… tu sais que je te mentirai pas, non ?

– Pas sur ce sujet, en tout cas, c'est vrai, reconnait doucement Shun, très touché par la confiance que lui témoigne son aîné.

– Il te connait bien, hein, relève Kanon à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Paris – Cité des Sciences et de l'Industrie 

Kiki a les yeux qui brillent alors que le marchand recouvre sa gaufre de chantilly. A côté de lui, Mû hésite. Quel parfum ? Menthe-choco ? Rhum-raisin ? Un cornet enrobé de chocolat ? Angelo, quant à lui, fait dos au stand et étudie la population de l'esplanade. Il y a des gens qui leur jettent des regards intrigués – deux hommes, avec un gosse, certains doivent se poser des questions, ça doit pas louper. Il y a des familles. Il y a des groupes de jeunes qui font du skate… et d'autres qui dansent bizarrement. Enfin, pas plus bizarrement que les gens qui sautaient partout à l'Oblivion. Sauf qu'ils font ça en plein air. Si ça les occupent, c'est toujours ça. Et il y en a d'autres, un peu plus loin, qui trainent… qui regardent plus ou moins… Comme lui.

– Et toi, tu veux quoi ? fait Killian.

– Un glace au café, répond l'ancien policier sans arrêter son observation.

– Avec de la chantilly ?

– Non. Toute simple.

– Tu sais, c'est pas parce que c'est moi qui paye qu'il faut pas que tu te fasses plaisir, hein !

Il laisse tomber son regard sur l'enfant, qui le regarde très sérieusement.

– J'aime pas les choses compliquées.

– La chantilly c'est pas compliqué, c'est bon, affirme le garçon.

– Je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends bien avec Milo…

– Il est rigolo, lui ! acquiesce Killian. Et puis, toi aussi, tu l'aimes bien… T'as gardé son cadeau ?

– Lequel ?

– La peluche.

– Elle est dans ma chambre.

– Tu dors avec ?

– Et puis quoi encore ? J'avais juste pas d'autre endroit où la mettre.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les trois assis sur une volée de marches. Kiki est, comme tout du long de cette journée, coincé entre les deux adultes. Il préfèrerait que Mû soit dans les bras du policier, mais Mikael a dit qu'il ne devrait pas les brusquer. Enfin si… un peu… mais pas trop. Et puis de toute façon, il se sent bien entre eux deux. Et puis… il a tellement envie que Mû ait un amoureux. Un vrai amoureux. Parce que c'est important, pour son papa. Même si Mû n'est pas son vrai papa… Pas comme les autres papas de ses camarades de classe, en tout cas. Parce que c'est sa maman qui a choisi son papa, alors c'est un peu pareil, au final, non ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vivement l'année prochaine. Même s'ils sont déjà une vraie famille, ça n'empêche qu'il a hâte d'arrêter d'avoir à expliquer les choses. Ce sera plus simple quand il pourra porter le nom de Mû…

Il jette un coup d'œil à Angelo. Il jette un coup d'œil à Mû. Les deux adultes parlent et se sourient un peu… Son papa aime les garçons. C'est une chose que sa maman lui a expliqué, il y a longtemps. Il a mis un peu de temps à comprendre. Et surtout à comprendre pourquoi c'était une chose si importante. Au final, quand il y réfléchit, c'est quelque chose qu'il trouve très pratique. Parce que ça veut dire que jamais quelqu'un arrivera en espérant qu'il l'appelle maman.

Et puis… il y a tonton Shion et tonton Dohko. Ce sont des garçons, eux aussi. Ils s'aiment. Ils sont heureux. Killian a envie que son papa soit heureux.

Il engloutit le dernier morceau de sa gaufre et se met debout d'un bond.

– Allez !

– Allez quoi ? Allez où ? demande Mû qui lape doucement sa glace menthe-chocolat.

– Là-bas ! Il y a encore tout plein d'activités qu'on a pas faites !

– Comme quoi ?

– Dans le dépliant, ils disent qu'il y en a où on peut tester ses réflexes et tout ! Ce serait rigolo, non ? On fera un concours !

– Ça ne te dérange pas ? demande le médecin à Angelo.

– Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

– Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as peut-être pas très envie de te mesurer à nous…, suggère Mû dans un sourire.

– Tu as peur de perdre ? rétorque l'ancien policier sur le même ton.

* * *

Paris – IXe Arrondissement 

Il est presque vingt-heures lorsqu'Angelo, Mû et Killian sortent du taxi. L'ancien policier paye le chauffeur. C'est lui qui a insisté pour qu'ils ne rentrent pas en métro. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se donner en spectacle dans ce genre de… lieu. Surtout pas après ces quelques heures où tout s'est à peu près bien passé. Il a certainement pas été irréprochable mais il s'est à peu près contrôlé. Il n'y a pas eu d'incident… C'est déjà ça.

L'immeuble dans lequel habitent Mû et Killian est plutôt joli. Propre. Il y a un digicode à côté de la porte translucide qui permet d'accéder au sas d'entrée et Angelo en voit un autre au niveau de l'ascenseur. Une double sécurité. C'est bien.

Il les accompagne jusque sur le seuil. Il y a une sorte de malaise qui s'est installé entre eux, comme si ni lui ni Mû ne savaient exactement comment se comporter maintenant que la sortie arrive à son terme… Tout ce qu'espère Angelo, c'est que l'interne ne va pas l'inviter à monter. Parce que ce sera très difficile de refuser, de lui faire comprendre qu'il préfère rentrer maintenant...

– Alors, vous vous embrassez ? fait une voix d'enfant, le tirant de ses réflexions.

– Killian ! proteste Mû.

– Ben quoi ? s'étonne le garçon. On a passé une bonne journée et… vous vous aimez bien, non… ?

– Cela suffit ! claque la voix de son tuteur. Va prendre le courrier au lieu de dire des bêtises…, ordonne le médecin en sortant des clés de sa poche et en les tendant à son fils.

– Pff…

Il les accepte avec une petit moue boudeuse et entre dans le hall. Mû le regarde un instant avant de se retourner vers Angelo.

– Je suis désolé, fait-il tout bas. Je suis certain qu'il ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise…

– Tu trouves qu'il dit des bêtises ? relève l'ancien policier. T'as pas apprécié cette journée ?

Le médecin le regarde, un peu surpris. Angelo lui jette des coups d'œil par en-dessous, mains dans les poches.

– Bien sûr que si, le rassure l'interne. C'était… absolument parfait. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de faire d'autres sorties tous les trois, si tu es d'accord.

– Ça me plairait. De toute façon, il faut qu'on aille voir le nouveau planétarium.

– Il n'ouvre qu'en Août. J'avais bon espoir que l'on puisse en refaire une avant…

– Ce serait sympa, oui… Bon, je vais rentrer. On se voit Lundi ?

– Oui. Bonne fin de soirée.

– A toi aussi.

Mû le regarde partir et retourner à la station de métro. Il y a quelque chose d'impressionnant qui se dégage de cette silhouette. Une sorte d'assurance violente qui provient de la carrure du garde-du-corps mais aussi de son attitude. Il est sur le qui-vive. Mû le voit s'arrêter alors qu'il a déjà fait une dizaine de mètres. Qu'a-t-il vu ? Une inquiétude, réelle, le prend alors qu'Angelo fait demi-tour et revient vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Angelo s'est penché vers lui et l'embrasse. Juste un contact entre leurs lèvres. Juste… un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de chaste. C'est agréable. Les lèvres d'Angelo sont… fortes et tendres à la fois. Et celles de Mû… Elles ressemblent au jeune médecin. Elles sont douces. Elles sont soyeuses. Deux pétales de roses pastel. Et sous cette impression de velours, sous cette délicatesse, elles sont assurées. L'interne ne rend pas son baiser à Angelo. Pas exactement. Mais il ne tremble pas. Il reste stable, solide, même dans la surprise.

– Passe une bonne nuit, fait l'ancien policier en se retournant pour cette fois s'éloigner définitivement.

– Angelo ! le hèle Mû après les quelques secondes nécessaires à ce qu'il se remette de ce… choc des plus charmants.

Le garde-du-corps se fige mais ne se retourne pas. Il attend que le médecin se déplace. Ce qu'il fait quelques instants plus tard. En quelques enjambées, il le rejoint et vient se poster devant lui.

– Angelo…

– C'était pour faire plaisir à Killian, se justifie-t-il.

– Juste pour ça, vraiment ?

– Non, finit-il par reconnaître. Mais c'était pas non plus… Y a rien qui a changé depuis mon anniversaire. C'est pas en quinze jours que je vais régler mon problème.

– Tu étais stressé, aujourd'hui ? s'étonne le médecin.

– Un peu… pas trop mais c'est parce que je suis allé voir l'expo, la semaine dernière, avec Shura. Pour repérer les lieux.

– Tu… ?

Angelo voit les yeux de l'interne qui se sont agrandis. Il est beaucoup plus surpris maintenant qu'il y a quelques instants. Ce n'est guère étonnant, en même temps. Ce qu'il vient de faire, n'importe quel type aurait fait pareil. Parce que le gosse a raison. Et parce que Mû est… Mû. Et quand on vient de passer une merveilleuse journée avec quelqu'un comme lui, et bah… on veut tout faire pour qu'une autre arrive bientôt. Ou au moins ne pas tout foutre en l'air. C'est peut-être ce qu'il a fait en lui disant la vérité. Mais il ne veut pas mentir. Ne pas tout dire, d'accord. Mais mentir non. Dire la vérité, même quand elle n'est pas glorieuse. Et ne pas en avoir honte. Se regarder en face et assumer.

– Je te l'ai dit : je suis… malade. T'as probablement pas idée à quel point. Je sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre pour que ça devienne… gérable.

Il soupire, il relève les yeux vers le ciel. Un peu gris, avec ces nuages… mais il fait encore jour.

– Et donc tu m'as embrassé parce que tu ne veux toujours pas que l'on sorte ensemble ? demande Mû, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

– Ce n'est pas drôle.

– Oh si, un peu…, insiste l'interne.

Non. Non ce n'est pas drôle. Mais Mû le regarde avec ses yeux… malicieux et doux. Mais Mû sourit. Alors oui. C'est peut-être drôle, en effet. Ce n'est peut-être… pas si grave. Et si cette étape là n'a rien détruit, si Mû lui sourit encore après cet aveu, alors c'est peut-être qu'il peut tenter d'aller encore plus loin, de faire un pas de plus.

– Je t'ai embrassé parce que…

Ce n'est pas facile. À chaque fois, c'est compliqué. À chaque fois. C'est jamais simple, de toute façon, quand il est question de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un dont on redoute le jugement.

– T'as dit que ça te dérangeait pas qu'on y aille doucement parce que ça t'arrange, toi aussi. De toute façon, même si tu m'attends pas, je veux changer parce que ça va au-delà de… toi et moi, cette histoire. C'est avant tout pour moi que je fais ça. Pas que, bien sûr, mais… Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que… qu'il faut que je le fasse. Même si c'est long. Mais… ça empêche pas que…

– Que… ?

– Que tu me plais. Beaucoup.

– Et c'est un problème, ça ?

– Mû… Je veux pas que… tu trouves un autre mec pendant ce temps. Tu pourrais. Sans problème. Suffit de voir le nombre de types qui t'ont maté aujourd'hui.

– Les deux tiers d'entre eux ont dû me prendre pour une femme, objecte l'interne.

Il a dit ça avec naturel. Il le pense. Il doit avoir raison du reste. Pas qu'il soit fluet mais… avec ses cheveux longs et la finesse de ses traits, de sa carrure, il a un petit côté androgyne. Mais les gens ont tort. Mû est un homme. L'ancien policier le voit dans ses yeux de jade.

– Angelo…, fait le jeune médecin d'une voix assurée, je te l'ai dit, non, que l'opinion de Killian m'importait ? Et tu ne crois pas qu'il nous l'a donnée, à l'instant ? Je ne vais pas me jeter sur quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il t'a accepté. Et je ne le veux pas non plus, rassure-toi. Alors prends ton temps. Et quand tu en auras envie…

– C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie…, dément aussitôt l'ancien policier.

Plus que tout, il ne veut pas que l'interne aille s'imaginer une telle chose. Parce qu'elle est vraiment à des milliers de kilomètres de ce qu'il peut ressentir.

– Alors quand tu te sentiras prêt, rectifie l'interne. Tu as quitté Mikael parce que je te l'ai demandé… Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je ne suis certainement pas l'homme le plus patient du monde mais je ne suis pas non plus le plus pressé. Je t'attendrai, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il l'embrasse. Le même baiser que celui qu'ils ont échangé quelques instants plus tôt. Un contact très doux qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une promesse et un témoignage d'affection.

– Tu m'appelles quand tu es rentré ? demande Mû alors qu'il met fin à l'échange.

– Promis. Allez, j'y vais. Embrasse Kiki pour moi.

Dans le hall, le nez collé à la vitre, un petit garçon roux sourit de toutes ses dents tout en parlant dans son téléphone portable, qu'il range précipitamment avant que son père ne le remarque.

* * *

Londres – Discothèque The Seven Seas

Dans le carré VIP de la salle principale qui leur a été complaisamment mis à disposition, et qui a l'avantage certain d'être suffisamment éloigné de la scène pour permettre à ses occupants de pouvoir discuter tranquillement, Eaque est assis en compagnie de Valentine et Rhadamanthe et sirote un cocktail. Ce n'est pas par hasard s'ils sont là. Le cadet des Judge sait bien à qui appartient cette boite de nuit. Il avait envie de voir à quoi elle ressemblait, puisqu'il ne mettra probablement jamais les pieds dans celle que Julian est en train de construire à Paris, comme il le leur a annoncé lors de son anniversaire, confirmant ainsi officiellement ce que leur avait dit Minos à ce sujet et les premières découvertes de Niobé au cours de son enquête sur Alexandre Sounion. Toujours est-il qu'il pense sincèrement ne jamais aller au Scylla, puisque que tel sera le nom de cette discothèque : il ne serait pas sage de traîner en un lieu où le meilleur ami de Kanon officie. S'il venait à y croiser le second Gemini, l'alcool aidant, Eaque pourrait très bien oublier qu'il lui a un peu pardonné d'avoir rejeté Rhadamanthe. Et puis son petit-frère lui a dit que c'était un ami de Kanon qui l'avait frappé. Il y a des chances qu'il s'agisse de ce Milo, dans l'hypothèse où le blond n'a pas menti sur l'innocence de l'homme qu'il aime. À moins que les deux ne l'aient frappé. Vraiment, ce serait une mauvaise idée qu'il se retrouve face à face avec l'un ou l'autre en ayant un peu trop bu… Il serait probablement judicieux d'ailleurs qu'il commence à réfléchir à l'excuse qu'il sortira pour ne pas faire l'ouverture...

– Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais une chose est sûre : plus jamais je ne fais une après-midi shopping dans les rues de Londres avec lui, fait Valentine d'une voix ferme en indiquant Myu qui, un peu plus loin, signe quelques autographes.

Hors de question qu'ils renouvellent l'expérience effectivement. Toute la matinée, à peu de choses près, il ont dû faire face à la marée des fans de la star qui, ayant eu vent de sa présence dans la capitale anglais et le reconnaissant malgré ses lunettes de soleil, son chapeau et une tenue qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec celle qu'il porte habituellement, ont quasiment créé une émeute devant l'entrée de leur hôtel. Tant et si bien que Myu n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'appeler sa maison de disque pour qu'ils lui mettent à disposition, et en catastrophe, quelques gardes du corps pour la durée de leur week-end improvisé. Ils surveillent d'ailleurs la star, en ce moment même.

– Tu n'es pas trop jaloux ? demande le reporter à Eaque.

– Pourquoi le serais-je ? s'enquiert le brun.

– Il ne s'occupe pas beaucoup de toi et après ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous à ton anniversaire…

– Val… je t'en prie…

– Mais tu ne marches pas, tu cours ma parole ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'intéresse plus à tes fesses. J'en ai d'autres en vue… Enfin, éventuellement.

– Lesquelles si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

– Tu ne devines pas ?

– Est-ce que je brûle en les imaginant parisiennes et… proche du barreau ?

– Ce que tu me connais bien. Mais ce n'était guère difficile… puisque tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour attiser ma curiosité.

– J'avoue, concède Eaque.

Il n'a pas été très discret, en faisant le portait, le mercredi soir, de son avocat et de ses préférences en matière… de jeux entre grandes personnes consentantes. Il connait Valentine et son goût pour la découverte.

– Mais je pensais que vous passeriez la nuit à deux, au Manoir ou chez lui, remarque-t-il. J'ai été déçu de le voir partir et de ne pas te voir l'accompagner.

– Je ne suis pas toi, Eaque. J'ai toujours eu besoin de plus de temps pour me décider...

– Mais pas lui.

– Alors peut-être que je ne l'intéresse pas, fait le reporter en haussant les épaules. Je verrai bien quand je rentrerai d'Amérique du Sud. J'ai son numéro ; il est d'accord pour que je l'appelle quand je reviendrai sur Paris.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demande Myu en arrivant enfin vers ses amis.

– Les fesses de Phlégyas, répond aussitôt Eaque. Que Valentine trouve très à son goût.

– Elles sont loin d'être repoussantes, je confirme. Tu as toujours aussi bon goût, Val. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons régler le problème de Mime. Il va bien falloir que nous lui trouvions quelqu'un pour lui ôter Queen de la tête.

– Et du cœur…, soupire le cadet des Judge

– Sincèrement, Myu, tu imaginais que je pourrais faire l'affaire ? s'étonne le journaliste.

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que je passe neuf mois sur douze en reportage. Je suis tout sauf le genre de type qui peut convenir à Mime. Un angoissé comme lui… Il est pire que toi à ta grande époque.

– C'est sûr que Queen le rassure vachement…, objecte le chanteur.

– Pas sur le long terme, mais dans les quelques mois où il le reconquiert, bien sûr que si, intervient Eaque. De toute façon, inutile d'essayer de lui mettre quelqu'un dans les pattes maintenant. L'autre va être tout miel avec lui et lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers que cette fois ce sera différent. Et on sait tous que Mime va le croire, même s'il sait que c'est de la folie.

– C'est peut-être lui qui a raison : c'est peut-être la faute de ta tante s'il est ressorti avec Queen, relève Valentine. Il n'y a qu'elle qui arrive à lui faire entendre raison. Si elle avait été là…

– Pandore avait des choses à faire…, proteste le cadet des Judge pour prendre la défense de sa tante.

– Elle avait des responsabilités, c'est ça ? lance Myu. Le genre à passer avant ceux que vous aimez ?

Le regard qu'il échange avec Eaque ne laisse aucun doute à ce dernier. Ce n'est pas uniquement de sa tante dont parle la star en cet instant. Mais ce n'est certes ni le lieu, ni le moment pour débattre de sa propre expérience. Pas devant Valentine. Et pas devant Rhadamanthe non plus, d'ailleurs. Il faudra qu'il fasse comprendre à Myu qu'il ne doit pas parler de sa rupture avec son petit-frère. Si le chanteur commence à insulter Minos, Eaque n'a pas la moindre idée de la manière dont pourrait réagir le blond. Prendrait-il la défense de son grand-frère ? Ou se tairait-il, pour finir frustré de ne pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressent face à un homme qui s'en prendrait verbalement à son aîné ? Parce que Minos reste Minos à ses yeux, c'est une évidence. Et ce quels que soient les regrets que peut nourrir Rhadamanthe à l'égard de la relation entre ses deux frères. Oui, il faudra qu'Eaque parle avec Myu. Mais pas maintenant.

– Tu aurais voulu qu'elle n'aille pas voir sa meilleure amie juste parce qu'il n'est pas capable de dire non à son ex ? objecte-t-il donc en ramenant le sujet uniquement de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

– Non bien sûr… Mais elle n'est pas obligée de partir pour le Japon maintenant… Elle pourrait rentrer et rester avec lui. Ça nous donnerait au moins une chance d'infléchir sa décision...

– Parce que tu crois qu'il suffirait qu'elle soit à New York pour que Mime accepte de rompre pendant la période de rêve ? Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi. C'est quand Queen le détruira une fois de plus, qu'il aura besoin d'elle. Et elle lâchera tout pour aller le rejoindre. Comme elle a tout lâché pour être là-bas pour la première d'_Aïda_.

Tout lâcher oui. Ce n'est pas un hasard si elle a rompu avec son tennisman à ce moment-là. Elle a beau essayer de dire que cela couvait, que c'était la faute de son amant. Eaque s'est renseigné. Le tennisman voulait partir quelques jours en amoureux avec elle après la fin de l'Open d'Australie et elle lui a dit que c'était hors de question, qu'elle devait rentrer à New York, que Mime tenait à ce qu'elle soit présente pour sa grande première. Il a insisté. Ils se sont disputés. Elle a rompu. Et ce n'est pas non plus un hasard si elle n'a plus bougé avant fin mars, si elle était réticente à l'idée de venir pour l'anniversaire de Julian Solo… Pourquoi ne leur a-t-elle rien dit ? Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que Minos ne comprendrait pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle imaginait que, les premiers mois passés, le plus dur était fait… Ce doit être pour ça qu'elle est si contrariée. Une part d'elle-même doit considérer que le jeune homme a parfaitement raison de la tenir pour responsable de cette situation qui ne satisfait personne.

– Elle aime Mime. Autant que Mime l'aime. Et si elle part au Japon, c'est parce qu'elle doit essayer de tout boucler maintenant, histoire d'avoir vraiment tout son temps à lui consacrer lorsque le moment viendra. Parce qu'il viendra inévitablement.

Eaque boit son verre et jette un coup d'œil à son petit frère qui, indifférent à la conversation, regarde la piste de danse. Mime et Rhadamanthe… ils ont des points communs, c'est une évidence. A commencer par celui de ne pas arriver à se sortir de la tête ces hommes qui les font souffrir. Parce que si le blond semble à la fois ailleurs et très présent, son frère sait pertinemment vers qui se dirige son esprit en cet instant.

Kanon.

Les yeux du blond sont fixés sur le bar où des automates humains font le service. Kanon était serveur à l'Oblivion. Il n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette boite de nuit. Il aurait pu aller regarder sur Internet, sur le site… Il ne l'a pas fait. Il n'en a pas eu le courage. Ou alors, il n'a pas été suffisamment lâche. Lorsqu'il lui arrive de repenser aux quelques fois où il s'est imaginé avec lui… Quand il repense à ce qu'il a fait dans la chambre alors que, de l'autre côté de la cloison, cet Ayoros et Kanon… Un monstre. Il est un monstre ignoble. Mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher totalement. Même s'il a promis à Eaque d'arrêter. Même s'il sait qu'il n'a plus la moindre raison d'espérer quoique ce soit. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est d'ajouter une étape, dans ses délires qui n'en deviennent que plus odieux, d'un certain côté. C'est ce qu'il fait en cet instant. Il invente. Il invente Kanon de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il s'invente en train de l'observer de là où il est. Il s'invente lui, dans l'ombre, en train de contempler sa silhouette qui se détacherait sur ce décor de lave. Il se rêve en train de rêver tout en admirant un loup sur fond de lune rousse. Il se rêve voyeur. Détraqué. Pervers. Ce qu'il est. Et plus encore. Il faut qu'il chasse ces images de son esprit.

La réalité. Il se demande où est Kanon. Ce qu'il peut faire, un samedi soir, à cette heure. Est-il en train de dormir ? L'espace d'un instant, Rhadamanthe l'imagine allongé… Alangui… Endormi… Il le voit. Il voit Kanon qui dort, sur le dos, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, son visage tourné vers le creux de son coude et l'autre bras passé par-dessus le drap blanc qui recouvre son corps… Une nouvelle fois, il se force à sortir cette vision de son esprit. Comment ose-t-il… ? Et puis de toute façon, Kanon ne doit pas dormir. Ils doivent être sortis, avec Milo. Après tout, le DJ est au chômage technique. Après tout, ils sont amis. Probablement amants. Probablement… amoureux. C'est bien. Kanon a désormais tout pour être heureux. Un frère. Des amis. De l'argent. Et Milo. C'est vraiment bien. Sauf qu'il n'a pas de travail, puisqu'il a refusé de travailler pour Julian. Rhadamanthe grimace. Que fera-t-il si Kanon se met à travailler pour Sanctuary ? Que fera-t-il si, par malheur, il se retrouve à travailler sur des dossiers où ils doivent s'opposer… ?

Son portable vibre dans sa poche. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins cela le ramène-t-il au présent. Il sort son téléphone. Un texto. De la part de Minos. Quelques instants plus tard, il tend son portable à Eaque. Qui voit le message. L'expéditeur. Qui ouvre de grands yeux à mesure qu'il prend connaissance du texte des plus laconiques, si ce n'est cette petite introduction durant laquelle leur frère se plaint de ne pas réussir à les joindre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Myu en fronçant les sourcils.

– Une nouvelle qui va me donner l'occasion d'une petite expérience au sujet de notions propres à la justice américaine…, fait Eaque sans détacher les yeux du petit objet qu'il tient entre les mains.

– Tu peux développer ? fait Valentine.

– Le principe des peines à perpétuité successives. Ça m'a toujours paru complètement ridicule, à moins d'imaginer qu'un condamné puisse être éligible à la résurrection. Ou alors à considérer que s'il est réanimé, suite à un arrêt cardiaque, la première peine est arrivée à expiration.

Valentine et Myu le regardent avec de grands yeux. Eaque n'a pourtant pas pris de drogue ce soir. Et il n'est pas encore saoul…

– Minos vient de m'envoyer un message, leur explique Rhadamanthe. Thétis passait son échographie aujourd'hui.

– Et alors ?

– Elle est enceinte de jumeaux.

Eaque lui rend son portable et relève son visage vers ses amis.

– Deux neveux ou nièces. Je vais donc me saouler deux fois, successivement, leur fait-il d'un ton enjoué. Il serait injuste de ne pas fêter dignement chacune des naissances à venir, non ?

Et il se lève pour aller au bar et commander à boire. Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'ils n'aient reçu que maintenant le message de Minos. Dans la semi-obscurité de la boite de nuit, il sera plus aisé de donner le change.


	49. Dimanche 16 Juillet

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Donc les Judge sont en boite, les Gemini à l'hosto, Angelo en ballade avec Mu et Shun fête son bac etc. etc.… (Merci Alb1 !)_

_NdA__ : Comme toujours un grand merci à toutes et tous pour l'intérêt que vous témoignez à cette histoire ! Un chapitre plus court que les précédents, je préfère prévenir, sans que cela ne laisse rien présager pour la longueur des prochains. Par contre, ce qui me semble évident, c'est que depuis le début de cette histoire, les chapitres se sont allongés petit à petit et qu'il y a un moment où ça ne va plus être possible. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je vais revenir à des chapitres plus courts… Enfin… voilà, quoi. Et je tenais à vous dire que c'est très important pour moi que vous continuiez à me faire part de vos sentiments et vos impressions, même lorsque celles-ci sont négatives ou que vous avez des reproches à me faire. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément simple comme démarche et je vous suis reconnaissante de continuer à alimenter mes réflexions sur mon écriture. Maintenant, que ce soit clair, j'aime bien aussi quand on me fait des compliments, hein ! Et je vous remercie d'ailleurs, toutes et tous, de prendre le temps d'écrire des commentaires._

_Tàri :__ je suis contente que tout cela continue à te plaire :) et pas de soucis, /cheer up pour ton emploi du temps chargé. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas (oui, je sais, je radote… mais c'est toujours aussi vrai…)._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Elle court. Elle court dans sa robe rouge, ses escarpins à la main. Elle court… comme chaque nuit depuis quinze jours.

Gabriel ouvre péniblement les yeux et grimace légèrement en tournant la tête vers son réveil. Il est sept heures et demie passées… Il est en retard. Et pire encore, il est fatigué. Il ne devrait pas être fatigué. Il ne doit pas l'être. Il ne peut pas se le permettre. Il rejette le drap qui le couvre et va dans la salle de bain. Une douche fraîche. Une douche froide. Pour se calmer. Pour se réveiller. Pour effacer cette nuit et les précédentes et pouvoir affronter une nouvelle journée de travail. Il entend d'ici les protestations de Milo lorsque le DJ le verra à son ordinateur quand il se réveillera. Mais il n'a pas le choix. D'autant moins maintenant… Il soupire alors qu'il tourne totalement le mitigeur pour ne plus laisser couler que de l'eau froide. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre. Sur sa respiration, sur ses sensations. Le bac de douche sous ses pieds. Les gouttes qui tombent sur ses épaules. Le carrelage sous ses mains. Il sent les frissons sur sa peau. Il sent ses muscles réagir et se contracter. Il sent ses membres qui semblent vouloir se mettre à trembler. Il sait qu'il ne sert à rien de se crisper davantage, que cela n'arrangera rien, que la sensation ne ferait que fuir, non pas hors de son corps, mais au contraire plus profondément, jusque dans sa poitrine, en une sorte de malaise des plus désagréables. Dans ces circonstances, la seule solution est d'au contraire se décontracter. Il doit forcer son corps à se détendre. Pour pouvoir en reprendre le total contrôle.

Par chance, Milo dort profondément. Il ne doit pas se rendre compte que, plus les jours passent, plus les douches matinales de Gabriel se rallongent. C'est une chance, oui. S'il s'en apercevait, le DJ chercherait à en connaître les raisons. C'est une évidence. Et même si Gabriel refusait de répondre à ses questions, il trouverait un moyen de découvrir la vérité. Quitte à le harceler sans en avoir trop l'air. Il finirait par… Le terme comprendre est sans doute trop fort, parce que plus Gabriel y réfléchit et plus il se dit qu'il ne doit pas correspondre à ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit du DJ. Milo n'est pas un être rationnel. Pas totalement. Ce n'est pas forcément un défaut en soi. Gabriel reconnait ne pas l'être lui-même en toutes circonstances. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses réactions face à la maladie de Saga... Aujourd'hui, Saga va mieux. Il n'est pas guéri, il ne le sera jamais, mais tout danger imminent est écarté. Alors ce n'est pas si… grave, si l'esprit de Gabriel considère que le problème a totalement disparu, qu'il occulte toute possibilité de drame. Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne pense pas à ce genre d'avenir, s'il préfère se concentrer sur les problèmes présents. Il aura bien le temps, plus tard, de… de se trouver d'autres raisons pour justifier qu'il refuse d'envisager la mort de son meilleur ami. Non, il n'est pas totalement rationnel. Milo, lui… Il n'est peut-être pas totalement irrationnel mais il doit sentir les choses plus qu'il ne les analyse. C'est la seule explication au fait qu'il ait pu amener Gabriel à lui laisser… tenter une approche différente, une approche qui lui est viscéralement étrangère, sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive vraiment. Milo est parvenu, pour quelques minutes, à… le couper du monde. De la réalité. À suspendre le cours du temps. À… Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu… ? Comment a-t-il pu ne pas… sentir immédiatement que Milo n'était plus derrière lui ?

Saga a parfaitement raison. Le DJ a… commencé à réussir là où tous les autres ont échoué. Le DJ lui a montré un chemin nouveau… Peut-être qu'au bout, se trouve la réussite. Il n'ose pas vraiment y croire. Mais il ne veut pas décevoir Saga alors ils tenteront de l'arpenter lorsque le moment sera venu. Lorsqu'ils pourront… se risquer à continuer d'essayer, quand Saga sera sorti de l'hôpital. Quand Saga sera capable de reprendre en main, au moins en partie, les affaires de Sanctuary. Quand la guerre contre l'Empire ne sera plus à sens unique. Quand ils auront retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre. Quand Gabriel pourra s'accorder à nouveau un peu de temps pour lui, pour affronter les changements inévitables que tout ceci provoquera.

A l'heure actuelle, ce n'est pas possible. Il a besoin que son esprit se concentre uniquement sur son travail. C'est ce que la situation exige. Saga a besoin de lui. Il ne doit pas flancher. Et lorsqu'il voit à quel point ce simple début de quelque chose le perturbe, il réalise qu'il ne peut se permettre de faire un pas de plus dans cette direction. Si cette fille le hante à ce point, alors… Il ne faut pas que Milo l'apprenne. Il ne faut pas que Saga l'apprenne. Il a réussi à convaincre le DJ d'attendre. Et pour l'instant, il attend. S'il venait à découvrir ce qu'il se passe exactement, il y a fort à parier qu'il tenterait de persuader Gabriel d'aller plus loin, puisque, de toute façon, les choses ne tournent déjà plus rond. Et si Saga l'apprenait, s'il se rendait compte à quel point Gabriel est fatigué, vidé… il tenterait de le forcer à prendre quelques jours de repos. C'est une quasi certitude. Mais c'est impossible. Il n'en a pas le droit. Saga lui a confié Sanctuary. Il ne peut pas échouer à défendre les intérêts de son meilleur ami. Il soupire à nouveau. Échouer. Il va échouer, c'est inéluctable. Il est impossible d'emporter la bataille qui a lieu en ce moment. Tout juste peut-il espérer limiter les pertes. Il a tout l'Empire contre lui. S'il ne devrait affronter que l'Empereur, encore… il est pratiquement certain qu'il l'emporterait. Il connait sa façon de penser, de procéder. La partie ne serait pas facile mais la victoire finale serait plus que probablement sienne. Et même s'il ne devait se mesurer qu'à Eaque Judge… il aurait une chance. Plus faible, certainement, surtout si le cadet se décidait enfin à devenir vraiment sérieux… mais il pourrait faire face, espérer raisonnablement un match nul. Mais que faire face à leurs attaques combinées ? Il manque de temps. Il manque cruellement de temps. Eux ont quarante-huit heures là où il n'en a que vingt-quatre. Le calcul est simple. Et s'il n'y avait qu'eux… mais il y a les autres concurrents de Sanctuary. Moins importants, certes, mais… Et Pandore Judge qui est repartie au Japon, pour voir l'héritière de Graad Industries. Tenir le statu quo dans ces conditions relève pratiquement de l'utopie… Non. C'est une utopie. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas continuer le combat.

Alors comme chaque matin depuis quinze jours, Gabriel coupe l'eau glacée de sa douche, renvoie la fille, sa robe, ses talons-aiguilles et ses réflexions à son sujet au plus profond de son esprit, se concentre sur la carte du monde où des dizaines de points rouges s'allument, et choisit la zone de conflit sur laquelle il focalisera ses efforts pour commencer. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes Dimanche. Le jour où les mouvements de leurs adversaires sont les plus faibles. Celui donc où il peut le plus facilement prendre le temps d'établir une stratégie face à la situation qui restera pratiquement figée pour quelques heures.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

Dans sa chambre, face à ce plafond couvert des sourires et des visages de ses proches, Kanon somnole au son des chansons qui passent sur la chaine qu'ils ont achetée avec Milo. Son meilleur ami lui a ramené quelques albums, à sa demande… Certains récents, certains plus vieux. Il se rend compte que le temps a passé, qu'il a grandi, depuis l'époque où _Kids aren't alright_ passait en boucle dans ses oreilles, à fond, histoire de couvrir les bruits du monde et ses propres pensées. Il se revoit à cette époque. Il revoit sa colère. Son désir de vengeance. Le monde tout entier était son ennemi, lui déniant le droit d'être quelqu'un. C'est probablement cette rage qui l'a tenu en vie durant ses années de solitude, avant qu'il ne tombe dans la drogue. S'il n'avait pas voulu sa revanche sur la vie, s'il n'avait pas eu la volonté de prouver qu'il devenait quelqu'un en accumulant de l'argent, de valoir mieux que ces hommes qui venaient le regarder se déshabiller pour le rejoindre ensuite dans sa loge… s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de détenir le pouvoir, d'avoir le contrôle, si ses sentiments de rébellion n'avaient pas été là pour combler le vide… qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait ? Qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu ? Les paroles de la chanson d'Offspring franchissent silencieusement ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'il a un caractère de merde, quand même. La révolte, c'est mieux que la dépression. Parce qu'il y en a une des deux qui maintient en vie. Et c'est déjà pas mal, tout compte fait.

Des coups contre la porte. Il émerge brusquement et deux poignées de secondes plus tard, il voit le sourire de Saga et son air inquiet qui entrent dans sa chambre. Il lui tend la main. Son frère se déplace jusqu'à lui, la lui prend et vient s'asseoir sur son lit. Aussitôt, il se redresse et le serre contre lui.

– Kanon… tu dois rester allongé, proteste doucement son jumeau.

– Rien à foutre, bordel…, s'agace-t-il. Laisse-moi savourer… Ce que tu peux être chiant, à la fin…

– Je sais. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Kanon sourit et resserre son étreinte. Ils restent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à renouer le lien qui existe entre eux. À lui redonner du corps. Quatre semaines. Pratiquement un mois. Un mois sans se voir. Un mois sans se toucher. Pas qu'ils soient, fusionnels, non, mais… durant les semaines d'hospitalisation de Saga, ils avaient fini par s'habituer à la présence de l'autre, chaque après-midi que Kanon passait au chevet de son jumeau. Et la sensation de manque a été bien réelle. Kanon n'imagine pas un instant aller s'installer chez son frère lorsque tout sera fini. Il n'imagine pas un instant rester collé à lui… Mais c'est plus facile quand vous pouvez vous dire que si vous en avez vraiment envie, vous pouvez aller voir l'autre. Là, c'était imposé. Là, c'était frustrant. Là, c'était dur. Et ça fait du bien de pouvoir remplir le vide qu'il a eu tout le loisir de voir grandir durant ces quelques semaines. Ouais… ça fait du bien.

– C'est moi où t'as encore maigri ? finit-il par demander en sentant les côtes de son jumeau, sous ses doigts.

– C'est toi, répond Saga. Enfin…

Kanon s'écarte pour voir la tête de son frère. Joues creusées, traits tirés, mâchoire trop visible et des cernes sous les yeux. Et ce n'est pas son tee-shirt trop grand pour lui qui va arranger quoique ce soit à ce tableau.

– J'ai perdu du poids quand j'étais en soins intensifs, finit par avouer l'aîné.

– Tu veux dire que tu as été encore plus maigre que ça ?

– J'ai repris deux… ou même trois kilos depuis que je mange à nouveau normalement. Et Céphée commence à parler de régime.

– Il se croit drôle ? demande Kanon en haussant un sourcil.

Non mais sérieusement, son frère a tout d'un sac d'os, là. Manque juste un peu de maquillage, et hop ! Même pas besoin de costume pour Halloween. Ou alors juste quelques fils et il pourrait tenir le rôle de ces squelettes absurdes qui gigotent tout le temps, avec leur rire... leur rire bizarre, oui.

– Non, il est très sérieux, dément pourtant Saga. Je vais être à la diète quand je rentrerai. Ça ne changera pas grand-chose de toute façon, que ce soit pour endiguer la prise de poids post-greffe ou pour ma CSP, un régime reste un régime. Shura va devoir encore passer des heures pour élaborer des menus.

– Il va prendre un petit ton pincé mais il sera ravi, j'en suis sûr. Il adore te chouchouter en bougonnant, j'ai l'impression.

– Je l'espère. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

Kanon voit son frère froncer légèrement les sourcils. Son air inquiet toujours et un peu contrarié. Il soupire et se rallonge. Il ferme les yeux un instant avant de tourner la tête à nouveau vers Saga.

– Ça va… un peu fatigué, mais ça va. Enfin ça me saoule. J'en ai marre, en fait…

– Kanon…

– C'est rien… c'est juste que… deux semaines, encore, à rester dans ce pieu, sans pouvoir bouger du tout…

Deux semaines, ouais, selon les nouvelles approximations de Céphée. Bon, la bonne nouvelle de ce week-end, c'est qu'il n'est pas malade. Pas d'infection, pas de complications, pas de… quoique ce soit. Tout est parfaitement normal, si l'on peut s'exprimer ainsi. C'est juste que son foie a décidé de prendre son temps. Il serait du genre perfectionniste apparemment. Tout ce qui se reconstruit est absolument merveilleux, au point que ça épate tout le monde… mais ça va moins vite que prévu. Là où il devait voir la fin du plus gros de son calvaire venir au bout d'un mois… ça repousse à un mois et demi, voire deux. Et on commence à lui dire que sa convalescence risque vraiment d'être très, très longue. Ô joie, ô bonheur, et tutti quanti. Parce que là, mine de rien, on est plus ou moins en train de lui expliquer qu'il va voir le mois d'Août passer en mode zombie. En même temps… son jumeau en squelette, lui en zombie… on ne peut pas nier la présence d'une certaine logique.

– On peut demander un fauteuil pour que tu ailles faire un tour, si tu veux, propose Saga. Milo acceptera bien de te pousser, j'en suis certain.

– Tu parles… Rien que de m'être assis deux secondes, j'ai la tête qui tourne là. Je suis sûr que rien que d'aller au bout du couloir en fauteuil, je me sentirais mal… Quand je dis que je vais passer les deux prochaines semaines au pieu, c'est à prendre au pied de la lettre.

– Je t'avais dit que ce serait…

– Commence pas, grogne Kanon. Ça me gave suffisamment pour que tu évites le coup du « _je t'avais prévenu_ ». J'ai pas envie de passer deux heures à te convaincre que tu n'y es pour rien. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne : même si je devais rester dans cette chambre pendant encore deux mois, à regarder ce foutu plafond, je ne regretterais jamais rien… Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de me plaindre. C'est pratiquement la seule chose que je peux faire pour m'occuper, à part essayer de me tenir informé de ce qui se passe, mater la télé et écouter de la musique. Tu peux l'arrêter si tu veux, d'ailleurs.

– Ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Si je te le propose… Et puis j'ai du mal à… enfin… si tu veux me parler vaut mieux qu'il n'y ait pas de bruit. Ça m'aidera à faire attention.

– Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai envie de te parler ? demande l'aîné en se levant. J'ai peut-être tout simplement envie d'être avec toi.

– Va te regarder dans une glace. C'est marqué sur ton front que tu veux me dire un truc.

Le calme envahit la pièce au moment où Saga arrête la lecture. Il se retourne et a un petit sourire qui vient confirmer les soupçons de son jumeau, alors qu'il revient s'installer auprès de lui.

– J'imagine que le fait que je sois fatigué fait que j'ai plus de mal à donner le change…

– Ça doit être ça... Alors vas-y, je t'écoute. Ça doit être important pour que tu aies attendu qu'on se voit en face à face pour en parler.

Saga prend une grande respiration. Kanon a raison : c'est important. Plus que ça même.

– C'est… au sujet de toi… et d'Ayoros, fait-il en relevant les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son jumeau. Je voudrai savoir… ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre vous.

– Saga…, soupire l'homme allongé.

– Quoi ? Il est normal que je me pose des questions non ? Il est sorti avec toi et maintenant, il… clame qu'il ne t'aime pas et c'est vers moi qu'il…

– Et alors ?

– Et alors ? s'offusque-t-il. Kanon ! Tu es mon jumeau ! Et il m'a connu avant toi ! Si encore je l'avais rencontré après… je pourrais comprendre qu'il aurait pu… te trouver attirant mais qu'il aurait fini par préférer ma personnalité à la tienne…

Il aurait pu le comprendre dans ce sens. Il aurait pu faire taire les questions qui tournent sans cesse dans son esprit. Enfin, peut-être pas totalement, mais…

– Parce que tu te trouves plus aimable que moi ?

– Oh, je t'en prie, pas de ça, maugrée l'aîné. Je suis sérieux. J'essaye de comprendre…

– De comprendre quoi ?

– Pourquoi… il est sorti avec toi.

Depuis trois semaines maintenant, il y pense continuellement. Pas tout à fait. Une bonne part de ses réflexions est dirigée vers Gabriel, évidemment… et il espère de tout son cœur que Milo obtiendra des résultats le concernant lorsque le temps sera venu. Il pense à Sanctuary, aussi, tentant de recoller les bribes d'informations que laissent parfois échapper ses deux adjoints. Il pense à Mû et Angelo, également… Mais, égoïstement, c'est vers l'homme qui lui plait et la relation qu'il a entretenu avec son frère que son esprit revient le plus souvent. Et ses conclusions ne lui plaisent vraiment pas. Elles impliquent trop de choses… Il lui faut des réponses, avant de pouvoir sérieusement envisager quelque chose avec Ayoros.

– C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander, rétorque son jumeau.

– Tu n'as pas une idée ? insiste-t-il. Et puis toi… pourquoi es-tu sorti avec lui ?

– C'est quoi cette question ? réplique aussitôt Kanon.

– Je ne sais pas…, avoue Saga dans un soupir. Il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? Tu n'as jamais senti que… je ne sais pas… quelque chose était bizarre entre vous ?

– Mais merde… ! s'énerve le cadet. T'es allé voir les ex de tous tes mecs pour leur faire passer un interrogatoire ?

– Mais tu n'es pas n'importe quel ex ! s'insurge aussitôt Saga.

– J'aurais préféré que tu me répondes qu'Ayoros n'est pas n'importe quel mec…, fait remarquer son jumeau.

La tension retombe aussitôt. Saga passe une main étique sur son visage et masse un instant ses tempes. Ses yeux. Son front.

– Tu sais bien que c'est le cas, reprend-il doucement sans chercher à nier la réalité de ses sentiments pour son adjoint. Vous le savez tous, de toute façon… Et c'est justement pour ça… Tu peux comprendre que cette situation me pose problème, non ? J'ai été jusqu'à penser à un moment que… je n'étais qu'une façon pour lui de… faire durer votre histoire…

Il a même fait pire : il l'a espéré. Pour pouvoir… consoler Ayoros, sans que cela ne débouche sur quoique ce soit, puisqu'il aurait forcément fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas Kanon et… Mais il n'est pas très sûr d'avoir envie de montrer cette part de lui à son jumeau. De lui montrer à quel point il est tombé bas… lui qui n'a probablement pas vécu le quart des épreuves que son frère a vécu.

– Saga…

– Je… ne sais pas quoi oser penser, tu comprends ?

– Oh oui..., murmure Kanon. Je t'assure que je comprends…

Et comment… Il se revoit lorsqu'il a appris que Rhadamanthe et Saga se connaissaient. Et il se souvient… L'idée qui s'était imposée à lui. L'idée selon laquelle c'était Saga qui plaisait à sa statue en réalité… Il se sentait perdu. Et il avait mal. Saga doit être dans une situation similaire. Il faut qu'il trouve quelque chose.

– Et toi qui refuses d'en parler, continue l'aîné, qui te débrouilles toujours pour éviter le sujet… Cela n'arrange vraiment rien, tu sais…

– Ecoute… Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça. Je ne peux pas parler à la place d'Ayo. C'est votre histoire, maintenant. J'ai pas à m'en mêler. Et puis… il faut reconnaître que je ne suis pas très fier de ce que j'ai fait à l'époque.

– De quoi ?

Saga le regarde le visage très sérieux. Il est attentif, Saga. Et peut-être un peu… anxieux. Qu'imagine-t-il ? Qu'ose-t-il imaginer ? Kanon s'enfonce davantage dans son oreiller.

– Un peu après… qu'on commence à sortir ensemble avec Ayo, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, avoue-t-il d'une voix calme.

– Tu veux dire que… tu l'as trompé ?

Le timbre légèrement outré de son jumeau lui arrache un sourire. C'est mignon, quelque part, de voir Saga s'indigner devant cette hypothèse.

– Non…, infirme-t-il aussitôt. Pas physiquement, en tout cas. Mais je t'ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureux, non ? Bah… voilà. Ça a été tordu et pervers comme relation, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça une relation, d'ailleurs… Enfin bref… Ce qu'il y a, c'est que, quand je repense à Ayo et moi, ce type est toujours là, en toile de fond, et que je me rappelle à quel point j'ai été… aveugle et naïf, et con, et… C'est pas agréable. Alors même si aujourd'hui, j'ai fini par comprendre que lui et moi, c'était du vent… de son côté comme du mien… je préfère… éviter de revenir sur ces quelques mois.

Saga grimace et vient prendre la main de son frère dans la sienne. Son indiscrétion fait souffrir son frère. Cette histoire appartient maintenant au passé mais… Ayoros lui a bien dit, il y a quelques mois, que Kanon essayait d'oublier quelqu'un. Et que leur séparation s'était faite d'un commun accord. S'ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils… étaient attachés à quelqu'un d'autre… Et le voilà qui ravive cette douleur. Pas tout à fait car c'est davantage de la résignation que de la souffrance qu'il entend dans la voix de son jumeau. Kanon a fait un vrai travail sur lui-même et sur cette histoire… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la lui remémorer.

– Je… comprends et je suis désolé.

– C'est rien. C'est comme ça. J'espère juste que je serai moins abruti, la prochaine fois. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que… oui, Ayo et moi, ça a été bizarre… Mais déjà moi, j'étais bizarre. Alors… Avec le recul, je me dis que… qu'on a dû se rencontrer à un moment bizarre pour nous deux et que notre relation bizarre c'était peut-être juste ce qu'il nous fallait... Tu comptes en parler quand avec lui ?

– Je ne sais pas…, confesse Saga.

– Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas maintenant ? De toute façon, je ne tiendrai pas l'après-midi réveillé. Autant profiter de mes siestes. Et tu auras des choses à me raconter à mon réveil, comme ça, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire.

– Peut-être pas… celles que tu espères, fait remarquer Saga.

– Ça… Tu fais bien comme tu veux. C'est ta vie. C'est toi qui décides. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne dois pas oublier. Il tient à toi, c'est gros comme une maison. Et il te plait, aussi… Alors… quoiqu'il ait à te dire, écoute-le jusqu'au bout, hein. Laisse-lui le temps de s'expliquer.

– J'ai l'impression que tu me prépares au pire…, fait l'aîné en haussant un sourcil.

– Non. Mais j'ai cru remarquer que certaines fois, tu prends un peu vite la mouche et que tu t'emportes un peu facilement… et qu'il t'arrive d'être borné, aussi… Une vague impression.

– Peut-être due au fait que ce genre de réaction fait également partie de ton caractère ?

– Tsss… Prends mon téléphone et dis-lui de venir au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi.

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Mû Atalantys

Killian fait une dernière fois le tour de sa chambre. Elle n'est pas très grande… mais c'est la sienne depuis qu'il a emménagé chez Mû, il y a trois ans, un peu avant la mort de sa mère. Il ressent un petit pincement au cœur en regardant son lit, son armoire... Ils ne seront plus là, dans quinze jours, quand il reviendra. Alors il est très content, oui, du lit qu'ils ont choisi. Un lit de grand, en mezzanine. Et en-dessous, ils installeront le bureau pour qu'il puisse travailler et faire ses devoirs. Et puis le nouveau papier sera très joli. Non, vraiment, il est content. Mais ça fait bizarre quand même. Et ça lui donne encore moins envie de partir. Sauf qu'il ne peut pas le dire à Mû, vu que c'est lui qui a insisté pour aller passer quinze jours à Los Angeles. Sur le coup, ça semblait une excellente idée. Depuis avant-hier… vachement moins.

Samedi soir dernier, il y a huit jours, il était content. Ils avaient passé une super journée, Angelo et Mû s'étaient embrassés… tout allait bien. Alors Kiki a réfléchi. Les deux hommes s'étaient embrassés quand il n'était pas là… Il s'est dit que, peut-être, ils n'osaient pas trop faire des choses devant lui. Il en a parlé un peu avec Mikael qui a confirmé que c'était tout à fait possible. Et Kiki a donc eu l'envie subite d'aller voir tonton Shion et tonton Dohko qui, et cela tombe plutôt bien il faut dire, vivent justement très loin. Mû a haussé un sourcil… en faisant remarquer à juste titre à son fils que ses deux oncles préférés étaient supposés arriver dans trois semaines à peine et qu'il pouvait tout de même patienter jusque là. Considérant que son tuteur est totalement réfractaire aux caprices ou peu s'en faut, le jeune garçon a argumenté sur le fait que travailler son anglais avant la rentrée ne pouvait qu'être une très bonne idée. Ce à quoi Mû a objecté que Killian est déjà bilingue. Voyant que la partie était très mal engagée pour lui, il a baissé le nez, accepté la défaite et est allé se chercher des alliés pour remporter la bataille. Il a appelé Shion et lui a exposé toute la situation… et Shion, en grand-frère soucieux du bonheur sentimental de son cadet, s'est empressé de trouver les arguments pour convaincre celui-ci de laisser venir son neveu en vacances chez lui, ou plutôt de contrer toutes ses objections. Le prix du billet ? Un de ses anciens élèves, qu'il doit justement lui présenter, leur offre le logement sur Paris, Dohko et lui peuvent donc tout à fait payer le voyage à leur neveu et cela permettra à Mû de faire des économies sur le centre aéré. Et de toute façon Kiki sera bien mieux avec eux, avec Dohko qui est pratiquement en vacances, qu'à chanter des chansons en tapant sur un xylophone. Ils iront faire du surf, chose absolument impraticable à Paris… Et puis quoi ? Killian a envie de venir les voir, les circonstances le permettent… Et Mû pourra en profiter pour refaire la chambre du garçon, dans l'optique de son passage au collège, chose que le médecin avait prévu de faire depuis longtemps. Et Mû a fini par se laisser convaincre.

– Tu as fini ?

Le garçon se retourne vers son père qui vient d'entrer dans sa chambre.

– Oui. Je crois que j'ai rien oublié…, fait-il d'une toute petite voix.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de la laisser, fait Mû en s'accroupissant devant lui. Si tu veux, nous pouvons attendre ton retour pour tout installer.

– C'est plus simple de le faire quand je suis pas là…

– Ce ne serait pas très compliqué non plus. Donc tu décides.

Plutôt que de répondre, Killian se jette dans ses bras.

– Killian…

– Tu vas me manquer.

– Tu vas me manquer aussi, murmure son tuteur en le serrant contre lui. Mais tu as envie d'aller voir Shion et Dohko, non ?

– Oui.

– Alors tu vois… Vous allez bien vous amuser. Tu pourras m'appeler autant que tu veux. Et puis ces deux semaines vont passer vite. Nous nous reverrons donc bientôt.

– Je t'aime très fort, Papa, tu sais.

– Oui, je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime... Viens. On va appeler le taxi.

Alors qu'ils passent dans le salon, l'interphone retentit. Mû fronce les sourcils. Qui donc peut venir les déranger maintenant… ?

– Oui ? demande-t-il dans le combiné.

– _C'est moi._

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

– _J'avais dit que je vous emmènerai à Roissy._

– Nous pouvons prendre un taxi.

– _Pourquoi ? Je suis là de toute façon._

– Angelo… enfin…

– _Je vous attends en bas. Descendez quand vous serez prêts._

– Dans deux minutes…, finit par soupirer Mû avant de reposer l'interphone et de s'appuyer un instant contre le mur.

Killian regarde son père. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas très envie de partir. Parce que depuis avant-hier... Jeudi, Mû et Angelo se sont disputés. En plus, c'est un peu de sa faute, vu que c'était à Ikea pendant qu'ils choisissaient sa nouvelle chambre. Nouvelle occasion de sortie à trois… L'idée avait parue bonne. Ils ont choisi ensemble le nouveau papier peint, la nouvelle moquette… et sont allés choisir les meubles. Sauf qu'en sortant du magasin, Mû s'est fait bousculer. Rien de bien méchant. Juste un homme qui ne faisait pas attention et qui s'est excusé au même instant. Et alors que l'interne allait lui répondre que ce n'était rien, Angelo s'est jeté sur lui et l'a balancé contre un mur, suffisamment fort pour que l'homme, qui ne s'y attendait pas, se retrouve avec le nez en sang. Il s'est mis à hurler qu'il le lui avait cassé mais l'ancien policier n'en avait rien à faire. Pas plus qu'il ne se souciait de la foule qui commençait à s'amasser autour d'eux. Il l'a retourné violemment en lui tordant le bras et lui a fait les poches. Pour finir par sortir le portefeuille de Mû du blouson de… l'agressé. C'est là qu'ils se sont disputés, le médecin arguant qu'un portefeuille ne valait certainement pas la peine de blesser quelqu'un… et Angelo est devenu blême lorsque l'interne a rapidement inspecté le nez de son agresseur, qui n'avait rien de grave. Ils n'ont pas échangé un seul mot sur le chemin du retour.

– Tu es pas content qu'il soit venu ? demande Killian en s'approchant.

– Je ne sais pas…

– Moi, je suis content… Je l'aime bien. Il est gentil…

– Quelqu'un de gentil n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait avant-hier…

– Tu ne l'aimes plus ? s'inquiète aussitôt l'enfant.

Mû soupire.

– Va chercher ton sac à dos, je m'occupe de ta valise.

Le petit garçon obéit docilement et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent en bas. Angelo les attends, bras croisés, assis sur le capot de l'Audi de Saga. Il salue l'homme et le garçon et prend la valise des mains de l'interne qui fait monter son fils à l'arrière. Une fois la portière close, Mû regarde l'ancien policier qui referme le coffre. Ce dernier ne lui jette même pas un coup d'œil, alors qu'il baisse la tête, les deux mains appuyées sur la carrosserie.

– Je suis désolé, fait-il tout bas. Pour Jeudi. Je m'excuse. J'aurais pas… dû faire ça. Surtout pas devant Killian.

Mû reste un instant interloqué. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle déclaration.

– Tu regrettes vraiment ? demande-t-il.

– Oui.

Ça n'a pas été facile de l'admettre. Ça lui a pris du temps. Une discussion, déjà, jeudi soir, avec Mika… et une séance avec son psy. Heureusement qu'ils en prévoient des doubles. Comme ça, quand au bout d'une heure il a enfin réussi à exprimer ses regrets, il s'est pas retrouvé tout seul, comme un con, face à ça... Ils ont pris le temps de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il regrette exactement. Ils ont pris le temps de comprendre, d'analyser, d'aller au fond des choses. Sans l'aide du praticien, il est fort possible que ça aurait pris beaucoup, beaucoup plus de temps pour qu'il réalise tout ça.

– Je regrette pas d'être intervenu, qu'on soit bien d'accord. C'est juste que j'aurais dû être moins violent… C'était pas un bon exemple, pour ton fils. Et t'as raison. Ça valait pas le coup de… le blesser. Ma réaction… elle était pas proportionnée, parce qu'il y avait pas de danger, je le sais, et ça, c'est pas bien. Mais j'ai pas supporté qu'il… s'en prenne à toi. Qu'il pense que… t'étais une bonne victime parce que tu portes sur toi que t'es un mec bien. Tu vas me dire que c'est pas une excuse, et t'auras raison mais…

– Angelo…

– Je suis violent. Et trop protecteur. Je le sais. Je peux te jurer que je vous ferai jamais de mal à toi ou à Killian… mais avec les gens qui s'en prennent à vous et à tous ceux que j'aime... Je changerai pas. Pas sur ça. Pas au fond. Alors si tu penses que, toi et moi… Enfin, je comprendrai… T'es un médecin.

Mû est un médecin, oui. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il lui plait d'ailleurs. Il soigne. Il ne fait de mal à personne, lui. Mais c'est compliqué…

Quand il était flic, c'était toujours compliqué, les rapports avec les médecins et les infirmières… Vous débarquer en force chez un type, parce qu'un voisin a appelé… et vous découvrez sa femme et ses gosses qui pleurent, qui crient, couverts de sang, parce que ce taré leur a cogné dessus pendant deux heures… C'est compliqué de garder son calme dans ces moments-là. C'est compliqué de pas… lui démonter la tête pour lui montrer ce que ça fait. Et parfois, c'est trop compliqué… Parfois, les coups partent, parce que la gamine est complètement défigurée et qu'elle vous rappelle votre petite-sœur... Et vous devez faire face aux regards ensuite. Des médecins qui vous disent que c'est pas bien de violenter les suspects… De la hiérarchie. Du juge. Parce que les avocats vont se servir de ça… C'est pour ça qu'il a quitté son poste. Qu'il est passé à la protection des personnalités. Parce qu'il sait qu'ils ont raison. Que c'est pas en tabassant le mari qui bat sa femme qu'on va arranger le problème, surtout qu'elle va avoir encore plus envie de prendre sa défense face aux flics. Mais face à certaines choses… il arrivait pas à être raisonnable. Et il ne voulait pas l'être, de toute façon.

– Je ne t'en veux pas d'être intervenu, fait Mû en s'approchant. Je te suis même reconnaissant d'avoir récupéré mon portefeuille… Ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu ne te sois pas contrôlé. Que tu l'aies blessé. Mais tu dois te rendre compte d'une chose, Angelo. Tu as changé.

L'interne vient s'installer à côté de lui, s'appuyant à moitié sur le coffre de l'Audi.

– Tu te souviens, quand tu t'en es pris au mari de cette patiente ? demande-t-il. Tu l'avais blessé, lui aussi. Mais tu avais refusé de t'excuser. Je suppose que, cette fois aussi, c'étaient tes instincts protecteurs qui avaient pris le dessus ? Je ne te cache pas que… si rien n'avait changé depuis ce moment-là, j'aurais probablement considéré que… rien n'était possible entre nous. Mais le fait que tu t'excuses me montre que… ce que tu attends de la thérapie que tu suis et ce que j'espère ne sont pas très éloignés.

Il lui prend la main.

– Et puis… tu ne me plairais pas si je n'appréciais pas ton côté protecteur…, fait-il dans un sourire avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Un simple baiser. Tout ce qu'il y a de chaste. Juste leurs lèvres qui se touchent et qui se séparent presqu'aussitôt.

– On se met en route ? Il ne faudrait pas nous mettre en retard. Au fait… tu pourrais me déposer à Saint-François après ? Je suis de garde ce soir…

Angelo acquiesce et les deux hommes vont chacun leur place, à l'avant. Sur la banquette arrière, Killian a, tout de suite, beaucoup plus envie d'aller à Los Angeles.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

– Saga ?

Dans son lit, Saga se redresse.

– Ayoros… merci d'être venu, fait-il à son adjoint qui a l'air légèrement perturbé… au point qu'il reste debout près de l'entrée.

– De rien, fait-il en posant tout de même son attaché-case. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Pas que je regrette d'être là mais… Je pensais que tu voudrais passer toute la journée avec Kanon.

– Il a besoin de se reposer. Et puis… il faut que nous parlions toi et moi, fait Saga d'une voix grave.

– Parler ? De quoi ?

– Je vais mieux…

Le sous-entendu est clair. L'espace d'un instant, les yeux verts s'agrandissent sous l'effet de cette annonce à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

– Je peux attendre, fait Ayoros, en reprenant son empire sur lui-même. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé… Si tu as encore besoin de temps…

– De quoi as-tu si peur ? le coupe durement Saga.

– Mais de rien…

– Tu mens, constate-t-il, sans la moindre trace d'émotion dans la voix. Mal qui plus est. Peut-être crains-tu que… que je cherche à comprendre les raisons qui t'ont poussé à t'engager dans une relations avec Kanon alors que tu ne l'aimais pas ?

Ayoros blêmit aussitôt.

– J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? continue Saga, implacable. Tu n'as jamais aimé mon frère…

– Saga…

– J'ai besoin de savoir. Il faut que je sache. J'ai essayé de parler avec Kanon mais il ne veut rien me dire. Tout ce qu'il répète c'est que… c'est le genre de choses que je dois voir avec toi. Alors… je te le demande : qu'as-tu à me dire à propos de tout ça ?

Les yeux pers sont déterminés. Il n'y échappera pas. Saga a raison, bien sûr. S'il s'est montré si peu empressé… c'est aussi parce qu'il avait peur de cette confrontation. Et davantage encore de ce qui en résultera. Il a ralenti à l'approche de ce croisement. Il a emprunté tous les détours auxquels il a pu penser… pour faire durer encore ces moments où Saga se contentait de savourer sa présence à ses côtés. Quelque part, il doit reconnaître que l'incapacité du malade à se projeter dans l'avenir l'a bien aidé de ce point de vue.

– Je t'avoue que j'ai espéré que… tu accepterais de tirer un trait sur cette histoire, que tu pourrais choisir de… faire comme si… je n'étais jamais sorti avec ton frère. Avec… ton jumeau. Mais j'imagine que c'était inévitable, n'est-ce pas, que je doive affronter ça ?

Depuis son lit, Saga acquiesce. Ayoros vient s'installer à côté de lui, sur sa chaise habituelle. Il prend une grande respiration plutôt que la main de l'homme qu'il aime.

– La vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais aimé Kanon, reconnait-il.

L'aveu n'en est pas vraiment un. Mais en le prononçant, en voyant la réaction qu'il provoque sur le visage de Saga, ce mélange entre une certaine… absence de surprise face à la confirmation de ce qu'il avait présumé et une légère amertume due au fait qu'il devait continuer à espérer s'être trompé et qu'une autre explication, moins… sordide que celle sous-entendue ici, existait peut-être… Non. La vérité est sordide. Mais rien n'a changé. Il ne veut pas mentir mais il ne peut pas dire à Saga ce qu'il a fait. Pas dans les détails. Il n'en a pas le droit. Il faut qu'il tente de s'expliquer sans impliquer Kanon.

– Je t'ai toujours trouvé… irrésistible, reprend-il, avec une voix qui se veut détachée. Mais tu étais mon patron. Et je ne t'intéressais visiblement pas : tu étais avec Gabriel. Kanon t'a bien dit que j'étais au courant, non ? demande doucement l'adjoint, alors que Saga grimace légèrement.

– Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

– Depuis… pratiquement deux ans.

La stupeur vient de se poser sur le masque précédent.

– Comment… ?

Ayoros ne peut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, vaguement indulgent envers l'aveuglement dont son patron peut faire preuve parfois.

– Saga… Je travaillais dans le bureau à côté du tien. Je ne partais pas forcément… aussi rapidement que tu le pensais. Ou mes pauses déjeuner étaient plus courtes que ce que vous supposiez.

– Mais… Enfin… Gaby…

– Ne m'a jamais vu en sortant, c'est vrai, admet Ayoros. Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez que j'étais au courant. C'était plus simple ainsi. Et puis cela ne me regardait pas : c'était votre vie privée. La première fois où je vous ai entendu… c'était un soir. J'avais oublié quelque chose… je suis revenu. Et… enfin, il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute possible sur… ce que vous faisiez. Alors je suis reparti aussitôt. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois… Et quand je revenais plus tôt entre midi et deux et que… enfin, j'allais faire un tour… en attendant que vous ayez fini…

– Ayoros…, laisse échapper Saga en réalisant ce qu'il a dû lui faire vivre.

– Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, le rassure-t-il aussitôt. Ça ne me dérangeait pas… Je ne t'aimais pas vraiment, Saga. Je n'avais aucun espoir. J'étais sous ton charme… mais ça n'irait jamais plus loin, je le savais. Alors j'étais… content pour toi, même si ce n'était facile pas tous les jours, je dois le reconnaître.

Il marque une pause. Il prend une nouvelle grande inspiration. Il n'a plus le choix. Alors il se jette à l'eau, sans trop savoir si quelqu'un viendra le sauver ou lui lancera ne serait-ce qu'une bouée pour éviter qu'il se noie.

– Un soir, j'ai rencontré Kanon qui était pratiquement ton portrait craché. J'ai passé la soirée à le regarder, à remarquer toutes les petites différences qu'il y a entre vous et toutes vos ressemblances. Il m'a offert un verre et puis… est arrivé ce qui devait arriver. Je ne sais pas trop… ce que j'espérais vraiment de tout ça. C'était évident qu'à travers lui, c'était avec toi que j'étais, par procuration, mais… Je n'ai pas pensé à la suite, je l'avoue. Pas à ce moment-là. Je veux dire, on venait juste de se rencontrer alors… ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Lui et moi, ça aurait très bien pu être juste pour une fois. Juste pour une nuit… Mais je l'ai rappelé. On s'est revu… et… on s'est mis à sortir ensemble, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

– C'était juste… pour le sexe ?

Le visage de Saga à nouveau. Avec la même expression qu'au début de leur conversation. Cette contrariété face à un comportement qui n'a rien d'honorable. Peut-être même un peu de dégoût… Ayoros serait bien en peine de lui en vouloir. Il a beau ne pas regretter, parce qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre quand il repense à l'état dans lequel il était à ce moment-là, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il en est fier…

– J'aimerais pouvoir te dire non, répond-il, mais au début… oui. Évidemment que oui. Après, ça a changé. Kanon est vraiment quelqu'un de génial, tu sais. Et à force de le côtoyer, de parler avec lui, j'ai compris… beaucoup de choses. Notamment parce que vous ne vous ressemblez pas vraiment. Vous avez des points communs bien sûr mais… sur d'autres plans, vous êtes très différents. Et là… j'ai compris que… ce que je ressentais pour toi, avant de le rencontrer, n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l'amour. Je ne saurais pas dire ce que c'était exactement. Ce que je sais c'est que je t'admirais, que je t'adulais, que je… te désirais, je ne m'en cache pas. Mais je ne te connaissais pas.

C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était, de ce qu'était sa vie. Il ne voyait que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, la façade…

– Je crois que j'ai commencé à comprendre, vraiment, qu'il y avait un problème quand… quand tu t'es fait hospitaliser. Un peu avant même. Quand tu t'énervais contre Gabriel. Et que tu t'excusais, juste après… et que tu me regardais avec… ces yeux si tristes… Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce pourquoi tu semblais me demander pardon, même si je trouvais ça très touchant… J'ai culpabilisé, aussi, de ne pas avoir su voir à quel point tu étais malade alors que je prétendais ressentir tant d'affection pour toi… Et puis il y a eu l'attitude de Gabriel à cette période… Je la trouvais à la fois merveilleuse, parce qu'il te soutenait et était présent à Sanctuary avec toute la force qu'un second doit montrer lorsqu'il faut qu'il se substitue à son capitaine… mais à la fois… elle me révoltait. Parce qu'il semblait ne pas s'inquiéter. Pas autant que tu le méritais, en tout cas. Maintenant que je le connais mieux, je sais que c'est sa façon d'être qui veut ça et qu'il était certainement bien plus inquiet pour toi que je ne l'étais moi-même, moi qui passait ma vie à m'accuser de ne pas avoir remarqué les signes plus tôt… Mais à l'époque, je le trouvais… insensible. C'est là que mes sentiments pour toi ont changé pour la première fois. Je ne voulais plus seulement te… servir mais aussi te protéger. Tu n'étais plus un demi-dieu et moi un simple humain. Et la promotion, que tu m'as donnée juste après, n'a fait que confirmer tout ça… Nous n'étions pas tout à fait des égaux, parce que tu restais mon employeur… mais le gouffre que j'imaginais entre nous n'était peut-être si grand… J'ai commencé me rendre compte que quelque chose entre nous pourrait peut-être être envisageable un jour… C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rompu avec Kanon.

– Tu es amoureux de moi depuis…

– Non, le coupe aussitôt Ayoros. Je croyais t'aimer à l'époque, c'est vrai… et si j'étais si nerveux, à cette période, c'est parce que… j'avais du mal, beaucoup de mal, à assumer ce que j'avais fait. D'un certain côté, j'avais peur que tu aies vent de cette histoire, que si un jour, quelque chose se passes entre nous, tu rencontres Kanon… et puis de l'autre, je ne voulais pas abandonner quelqu'un qui m'avait tellement aidé à faire le tri dans mes sentiments et qui m'a soutenu comme peu de monde l'aurait fait. Mais… je ne t'aimais pas. Pas comme je t'aime aujourd'hui. Parce que je t'aime… Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Timidement, il tend la main pour venir étreindre celle de Saga. Si seulement… si seulement… il pouvait lui faire sentir à quel point il est sincère en cet instant…

– Tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu as retrouvé Kanon… Ta gentillesse, l'amour que tu lui portes… Ces semaines à ton chevet… Tes doutes, tes peurs… et la force avec laquelle tu as voulu protéger ceux que tu aimes, même si tu avais tort en voulant le faire… Ta détermination, ton courage… et ton anniversaire… ! Que tu aies tenu face à tous ces… gens qui espéraient tous te voir faire un faux pas… exposant tes failles sans faillir… ! Je t'aime, Saga. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi… Et je n'espère qu'une chose : qu'un jour vienne où, en repensant à ce moment précis, à cette chambre d'hôpital… je puisse te dire, le plus sincèrement du monde, « _A l'époque ? Non… Non. Je ne t'aimais pas… pas autant que je t'aime aujourd'hui_ ».

Sa voix tremble un peu. Sa gorge est nouée. Oui… c'est tout ce qu'il espère. Mais il ne sait pas. C'est maintenant que tout se joue. Son bonheur ou son malheur. Avec le récit qu'il vient de faire, Saga pourrait très bien le rejeter… Il a utilisé Kanon, il a… Oui, il comprendrait que Saga le rejette. Voire lui demande de partir de Sanctuary. De sortir de leur vie. D'ailleurs, sa main quitte la sienne… Il sent une douleur dans sa poitrine mais ne fait rien pour la retenir. Après tout… il faut qu'il assume.

Deux secondes plus tard, la main en question se pose fougueusement sur sa joue et avec sa jumelle, enserre son visage. Et contre ses lèvres, il sent une pression… et il sent une langue qui force un passage qu'on ne lui aurait de toute façon pas refusé. Une sensation de vertige envahit son corps et son âme. Une impression d'apesanteur. Ses bras viennent entourer le corps qui se presse contre lui, si fragile encore, pour approfondir cet échange. Jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer ressentir autant de… bonheur. À en avoir la tête qui tourne. À en devenir ivre. Le baiser de Saga… Cet instant d'infini… qui se finit… Front contre front, les mains de Saga passant dans ses cheveux entre fièvre et tendresse, Ayoros prend une grande respiration.

– Ce que j'ai fait… ne te dégoute pas ? demande-t-il. Tu veux… toujours de moi ? Malgré tout ?

C'est ridicule, peut-être, de demander cela après un tel baiser. Mais… le bonheur qu'il ressent lui semble tellement… miraculeux qu'il lui faut une confirmation.

– Je suis mal placé pour te juger, je crois, fait Saga dans un souffle. Regarde ce que j'ai fait avec Gabriel… Et tu étais au courant, depuis tout ce temps… et moi j'étais aveugle. Je suis tellement désolé…

– Non, murmure Ayoros. Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout cela pour que tu te sentes mal… Et, je t'en supplie, ne cherche pas à te faire pardonner quoique ce soit en sortant avec moi. Je serais bien capable de ne pas savoir te dire non et reconnais que ce serait une bien mauvaise façon de commencer notre histoire.

Le ton est amusé… mais doit trahir une crainte tout ce qu'il y a de réel. Saga sourit.

– Je me sens mal mais… ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai embrassé, le rassure-t-il.

– Pourquoi alors ?

– Parce que… j'ai très envie, moi aussi, qu'un jour tu me dises qu'en cet instant, tu ne m'aimes pas. Et que je puisse te répondre que je le sais… parce que je ressentirai exactement la même chose. Au mot près.

Il l'embrasse à nouveau. Plus doucement, cette fois. Ayoros se lève de sa chaise et vient s'installer sur le lit pour ne plus que son amour soit à moitié penché dans le vide. Saga le laisse faire et en profite même pour se coller davantage à lui. Ils sont… ensemble. Leur langue se cherchent et se trouvent, se caressent voluptueusement… S'il y a moins de passion et de fougue que dans le précédent, ce baiser-ci est tout autant empli d'amour. L'urgence a simplement disparu pour ne plus laisser place qu'à un bonheur des plus sereins… un peu comme s'ils avaient l'éternité devant eux et qu'ils souhaitaient en savourer chaque instant. Mais l'éternité, tout comme l'infini, ne sont pas des concepts humains.

La porte s'ouvre, dans un grand bruit. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes sursautent pour découvrir une infirmière, Mikael et Milo qui ont fait irruption dans la chambre.

– Ah bah du coup, je comprends mieux…, fait le DJ hésitant entre le lourd sous-entendu et le fou-rire.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

– Saga… tu ne t'en rends probablement pas compte, et c'est d'ailleurs une chose que nous pouvons tous comprendre compte tenu des circonstances, mais… tu dois être assis sur le bouton d'appel, explique Mikael dans un demi-sourire. L'alarme s'est déclenchée dans le bureau des infirmières. Nous avons eu visiblement tort de nous inquiéter… et toutes mes félicitations. Un détail par contre. Pas de bêtises et soyez sages, hein : il est encore convalescent, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse d'Ayoros.

– Mika…, gronde Saga qui, si la situation le gêne au point qu'il se sente rougir, n'en veut pas moins à ses deux amis de leur attitude. Sors d'ici immédiatement. Je me passerai de tes conseils.

– D'autant qu'ils sont superflus, complète Ayoros alors que les deux hommes et l'infirmière obéissent prestement devant le regard furieux de l'aîné des Gemini.

– Qu'entendais-tu par superflu? lui demande Saga lorsque lui et Ayoros se retrouvent à nouveau seuls dans la chambre.

– Que tu as encore besoin de repos et de reprendre des forces, murmure son compagnon en lui caressant tendrement le visage. Et que je refuse de courir le moindre risque avec ta santé. Et puis… un lit d'hôpital… L'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit, je ne te le cache pas. Et plus d'une fois, pour être parfaitement honnête, mais… ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont j'ai envie maintenant. Ce n'est pas très… romantique, je trouve. Et je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que ce genre d'incident se renouvelle à un moment encore moins opportun.

– J'avoue… Mais tu accepterais tout de même de venir t'allonger à côté de moi ?

– Comment peux-tu en douter un seul instant ? Nous avons promis de ne pas faire de bêtises… Je ne vois pas en quoi te prendre dans mes bras pourrait en être une.

Alors Saga sourit et fait une place sur le lit à son compagnon. À son ami. À son amant. À l'homme qu'il l'aime.


	50. Vendredi 21 Juillet

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Gabriel rêve. Les jumeaux se retrouvent. Mû et Angelo avancent à pas prudents mais dans le bon sens – c'est déjà ça. Et Saga et Ayoros se sont expliqués… et embrassés._

_NdA__ : Comme toujours un grand merci à toutes et tous pour l'intérêt que vous témoignez à cette histoire ! Bon… J'ai fait boulette :'( Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fait ce que j'estime être une vraie erreur de cohérence. Saga surpris par le fait qu'Ayo sache pour lui et Gabriel. Or, ce n'est pas possible : Kanon lui a dit qu'il était au courant et que c'était Ayo qui lui avait dit. Normalement, je ne touche pas aux chapitres après publication et je ne réupdate pas, par exemple, pour corriger les fautes d'ortho passées à la trappe. Parce que je suis une feignasse. Mais là, c'est juste pas possible. Donc voilà, le chapitre précédent a changé. Pas beaucoup – parce que la scène me plait telle qu'elle est et que je n'allais pas tout casser après publi. J'ai simplement intégré quelques lignes juste pour dire que ce qui surprend Saga ce n'est pas qu'Ayo soit au courant (forcément), mais qu'il sache depuis si longtemps. A savoir depuis quasiment deux ans. Le reste, je n'y ai pas touché. Bon. Voilà. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop._

_Nymachan : __Non, non, le coup de la sonnette, ce n'est pas du tout du vécu. Ni à moi, ni à une personne de mon entourage. Mais je trouvais l'idée rigolote._

_Choupi :__ Des progrès dans les couples, oui. Pour une fois, hein, on va pas se plaindre et on va profiter ! Côté Empire… Ah ! le tact de Minos ! Clairement, il n'est pas doué lorsqu'il s'agit de ses proches. Et oui, toujours rien de neuf du côté de la planète Judge. Enfin, on se comprend quand je dis ça. Kanon est relativement philosophe, oui. Et puis, il a quand même plein de raisons de se réjouir autour de lui : Milo qui avance dans son entreprise de réparation, son frère qui va beaucoup mieux avec l'opération qui s'est bien passée, le bac de Shun, le stage de Shina et Aldé qui se passe trop bien (bon, ça vous êtes pas au courant, vous… :p),… Et maintenant, Ayo et Saga. C'était pas la mission qu'il s'était fixé au départ quand il a voulu aider Ayoros, mais c'était bien la fin la plus belle qu'il puisse imaginer pour sa première réparation. Du coup, il est plutôt content, le Kanon._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Appartement de Milo Antarès

Le salon est pratiquement vide. L'ancien canapé, le fauteuil défoncé, le meuble télé, avec la télé cassée, et la table basse sur laquelle gisaient habituellement les canettes de bière ont été emmenés à la déchetterie et remplacés par quelques meubles achetés à la va-vite : des étagères de métal, un canapé convertible, une table basse et un fauteuil pivotant, tout en courbe, sur lequel Milo a complètement craqué dans le magasin. Il l'aurait préféré orange. Mais Shina a posé son veto et a appelé Kanon pour lui demander confirmation du fait qu'il n'y a avait pas moyen. Sous le regard de la jeune femme, Milo a fini par céder… pour malencontreusement se tromper au moment de récupérer le dit meuble au libre service. Comment ? Il n'avait pas pris le gris ? Oh bah ça alors… Il n'avait pas dû faire attention… Et l'Italienne lui a passé un savon pendant qu'Aldé est allé reposer l'objet du délit.

Dans la cuisine, le matériel endommagé par le dégât des eaux a été remplacé par le propriétaire et le réfrigérateur rempli de bières et de boissons diverses. Et bien évidemment, un immense bureau tout en longueur a trouvé sa place dans un coin de la pièce. Y repose toute la sono que Milo a ramenée le matin même avec l'aide de Shun depuis l'appartement de Gabriel en vue de la réunion au sommet qui aura lieu en cet après-midi.

On frappe à la porte. Milo se retourne vers Shun. L'adolescent est anxieux, c'est visible. Il s'est assis dans un coin du canapé et a coincé ses mains entre ses genoux, simplement pour ne pas être tenté de les tordre ou de se ronger les ongles. Son mentor lui sourit et va vers l'entrée pour ouvrir à Io. Le jeune homme a changé de couleur de cheveux : il est devenu… mangue. Peut-être pour s'accorder à l'imprimé de sa chemise, sous le costume vert d'eau – qui se marie très bien avec ses nouvelles lentilles de contact –, et à la lanière du sac qu'il porte au coté.

– Salut ! fait le DJ en lui tendant la main. Comment ça va ?

– Bonjour Milo. Bien, je te remercie.

– Viens, entre. Pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

– Non, non. Aucune difficulté.

– C'est sympa d'avoir accepté de venir.

– Ce n'est rien. Je comptais faire le déplacement prochainement pour surveiller l'avancée des travaux et discuter avec toi des différentes ambiances avant que les décorateurs ne se mettent à l'œuvre. Ton appel n'a finalement qu'avancer notre rencontre.

Ils arrivent dans le salon. L'homme d'affaires le parcourt du regard un instant, s'arrête sur Shun, avant de se retourner vers Milo.

– Je m'attendais à voir Kanon, fait-il remarquer.

– Il est occupé, lui répond le DJ. Il a beaucoup à faire, en ce moment. La santé et les affaires de son frère, et puis sa nouvelle vie… ça fait beaucoup. Et puis le Scylla, ça le concerne pas, hein. Je te présente Shun. C'est le DJ dont je t'ai parlé.

Aussitôt Shun se lève et s'incline légèrement, avant d'accepter la poignée de main d'Io.

– C'est un honneur, Monsieur Oliveira…

– Appelle-moi Io. Quel âge as-tu ? lui demande-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

– J'aurais dix-huit ans en Septembre…

L'homme de confiance de Julian Solo incline la tête en direction de Milo.

– Je pensais t'avoir dit que je comptais ouvrir le Scylla fin Août. Et je ne crois pas avoir à t'apprendre que les mineurs n'ont pas le droit de travailler en discothèque.

– Je sais que ça va poser des problèmes…

– Cela n'en posera pas.

Il pose son sac à côté du canapé, dans lequel il s'installe avec une décontraction qui contraste avec le ton implacable de sa voix.

– Je sais que je peux donner l'impression d'aimer flirter avec les limites et de ne pas être un joueur des plus directs : pour que vous acceptiez de vous engager avec moi, j'ai usé de manipulation et de procédés qui ne comptent pas parmi les plus intellectuellement honnêtes. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dirige mes entreprises au mépris des lois. D'autant qu'elles ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'à la moindre rumeur déplaisante, je perdrais mon emploi. Et je trouverai ça extrêmement regrettable : j'adore mon travail.

– Io… Shun est né le 9, réplique Milo depuis son fauteuil. Ca fera quoi ? quinze jours un peu compliqués ?

– Ne pas avoir de DJ au bar, c'est un simple détail évidemment…

– J'ai pas dit ça. Mais on peut trouver des solutions. La boite va pas ouvrir en même temps, si ?

– Bien sûr que si. C'est la salle de concert qui ouvrira… environ un mois plus tard, je pense.

– Non, je te parle du fonctionnement quotidien. On va pas ouvrir le bar à minuit ni la boite à vingt heures, si ?

– Non. C'est vrai.

– Bah tant que la boite est pas ouverte, c'est moi qui mixerai. Et pour les premières soirées, ce qu'on pourrait faire c'est des plateaux de fous, avec genre trois ou quatre DJ, à chaque fois qui pourraient même passer d'une salle à l'autre. Un peu comme si on faisait une soirée d'ouverture mais pendant deux semaines.

– Et pendant trois week-ends successifs, nous créons l'événement…, murmure Io comme pour lui-même. Cela pourrait être suffisant pour nous permettre de nous inscrire peut-être pas comme une référence mais comme un lieu de sortie potentiel, dans l'esprit collectif. Et un mois après, pour la rentrée étudiante, nous mettons en route la salle de concert… L'idée est séduisante. Mais le budget pour une telle opération risque d'être important. J'ai beau avoir des fonds conséquents…

– J'ai pas mal de potes, rétorque aussitôt Milo. Et Paris fourmille de jeunes talents. Il suffit de trouver une tête d'affiche par soir… deux pour les vendredis et les samedis. Ils joueront pas à l'œil, évidemment, mais on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir pour pas trop cher, j'en suis sûr.

Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard un instant, totalement ignorants de Shun qui a repris sa place dans le coin du sofa. Le futur gérant du Scylla lui jette un regard en coin.

– Tu tiens vraiment à ce que cet enfant ait le poste…, déclare-t-il sans détourner les yeux de l'adolescent.

– Ouaip. Et pas uniquement parce que ça fait deux ans qu'on bosse ensemble, même si ça compte évidemment. Je sais que lui et moi, ça peut donner quelque chose de très bien. Y a un lien entre nos façon de faire et en même temps, elles sont différentes. On a chacun notre personnalité. Donc on sera cohérents, mais pas répétitifs, et ça c'est bien, reconnais-le. Tiens, au fait, fait-il en se retournant à nouveau vers son employeur. Comment tu trouves la musique ?

– La musique ?

Io tend l'oreille. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment notée car elle n'est pas du tout agressive. Au contraire même : elle très… ronde.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il, incapable de reconnaître l'artiste en question.

– Une de mes compositions, fait la douce voix de Shun. Pour le court-métrage d'une amie.

– Intéressant. J'imagine qu'il est prévu que tu me joues quelque chose ?

– Allez, Shun, l'encourage Milo. On t'écoute.

Pendant quelques instants, l'adolescent reste sur le sofa puis se lève et va aux platines. Le set qu'il va jouer, ils l'ont préparé durant quinze jours. Mais il l'avait en tête depuis bien plus longtemps. Depuis qu'il a entendu Milo évoquer les salles lounge, où la musique permet aux clubbers de se reposer entre deux sessions plus violentes dans les pièces voisines. Shun a choisi chaque morceau… Non pas pour raconter une histoire mais pour créer une ambiance, comme la bande originale d'un film. Discrète, le plus souvent, mais qui met le spectateur dans les bonnes dispositions sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte. Les clients du bar ne seront pas exactement dans cette condition de passivité mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'empêchera d'essayer de leur apporter le calme… une certaine forme de sérénité.

Avec douceur, la musique qu'il a composée s'efface et cède la place à une autre musique, plus jazzy, de Laurent de Wilde. Si Io accepte qu'il soit le DJ du bar, il aimerait faire une sorte de rituel. Et commencer ses sets par cette chanson. Pas tous les jours, peut-être, mais… Il aime bien les petits rituels. Ils créent un lien avec les habitués… Et il aime bien cette chanson. Parce que les premières paroles sont très belles. Parce qu'elles correspondent à ce qu'il veut dire.

_Today is the time when you change your mind. Yesterday is History. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift. That's why they call it __the Present__.(1)_

_

* * *

_

Paris – Champs Elysées

Père. Il va être père. Il va être… père. Dans le ventre de Thétis, grandissent ses deux enfants. On les lui a montrés sur l'écran, lors de l'échographie. Il a mis un peu de temps à les voir. Les a-t-il vraiment vus d'ailleurs ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Il ne sait plus. Il se souvient d'une image grésillant en noir et blanc. Il se souvient que le médecin leur montrait des tâches qu'il devinait à peine. Il se souvient du sourire de Thétis et de sa joie qui s'est affadie à l'annonce qu'elle attendait des faux jumeaux. Elle est heureuse, bien sûr, mais aurait préféré n'attendre qu'un seul enfant. Pour ne pas être obligée d'arrêter pratiquement toute activité au plus tôt. Pour ne pas risquer de prendre quinze kilos. Il se souvient de lui avoir pris la main et de l'avoir embrassée, et de s'être demandé lequel de ces deux êtres prendra sa succession et lequel pourra être libre. C'est une évidence, il a besoin d'un héritier : Pandore semble se satisfaire de son célibat intermittent et ses deux frères sont gays. Qui d'autre que lui peut assurer l'avenir des Judge et de l'Empire ? Qui d'autre qu'un de ses enfants pour devenir le futur Empereur ?

Mais, déjà, il entend la voix de sa tante et, derrière elle, celle d'Eaque qui lui intiment d'être un bon père. Tous, ils le pousseront à laisser ses enfants décider de leur avenir par eux-mêmes. Pour eux-mêmes. Comme si de telles choses étaient possibles. Si l'un de ses enfants veut prendre la route que lui-même emprunte, comment pourra-t-il le laisser faire ? Comment pourra-t-il l'en empêcher ? Comment pourra-t-il rester passif face à l'une ou l'autre option ? Les deux choix sont aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre. Personne ne peut être conscient de ce qu'ils impliquent au moment où ils doivent être faits. Personne ne comprend à quel point ils vous engagent. Il le sait mieux que tout autre : trop souvent vous n'avez tout simplement pas le choix. Vous croyez l'avoir, oui, mais d'autres décident pour vous, sans que vous en ayez vraiment conscience. Et lorsque vient le temps de prendre une direction plutôt qu'une autre, vous constatez qu'en lieu et place du croisement attendu, il n'y a plus qu'une route rectiligne. Alors vous relevez la tête et vous vous mettez à l'arpenter ainsi que vous l'auriez fait si vous n'aviez jamais envisagé une autre possibilité. Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Il était l'Héritier. Il est devenu l'Empereur. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne peuvent se payer le luxe des doutes et des tergiversations. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne peuvent se payer le luxe de paraître faible. D'être faible. Quoiqu'il en coûte. Et Dieu sait qu'il se rend compte, à présent, du prix à payer. Alors comment ? Comment pourrait-il laisser un de ses enfants s'élancer sur cette autoroute ? Mais d'un autre côté… comment pourrait-il assumer d'être le dernier Empereur ?

Il quitte la fenêtre pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Malgré le nombre d'affaires qu'il traite en parallèle, tout y est parfaitement ordonné. Il se sert un verre d'eau gazeuse. Une route rectiligne. Le dernier Empereur. Pourquoi pas. Pourquoi ne pas attendre, encore, et repousser la décision ? Il n'a pas trente ans, après tout. Il est tout à fait envisageable d'abdiquer au crédit d'un de ses petits-enfants, n'est-ce-pas ? Et s'il arrive un accident, ses frères assureront l'intérim et prendront sa suite. Pourquoi pas, oui. Pourquoi pas.

Lorsque l'on frappe à sa porte, il met quelques secondes à répondre avant d'inviter son visiteur à entrer. Eaque pénètre en premier dans la pièce, dans une tenue chatoyante et l'air légèrement contrarié. Comme à chaque fois depuis... Pas tout à fait, la donne a changé récemment. Rhadamanthe entre à sa suite. Rhadamanthe… toujours dans l'ombre, toujours derrière. Leur petit-frère n'est pas fait pour la lumière. Sans doute serait-il plus juste de dire qu'il ne l'est plus. Peut-être pas. Même lorsqu'il était enfant, Rhadamanthe se contentait d'être Rhadamanthe.

Il y avait quelque chose de merveilleux chez lui, à cette époque. De la poésie se dégageait de cette tête blonde, haute de rien, qui pouvait rester à observer calmement une coccinelle sur une feuille ou le ballet des oiseaux dans le ciel durant un temps qui lui semblait infini. Il vivait au présent, déjà, à l'époque. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il grandisse ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que quelqu'un lui apprenne qu'il existait d'autres temps pour conjuguer la vie ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu… que leur père lui apprenne l'impératif et le futur ? Pourquoi lui-même a-t-il tant insisté pour qu'il trouve sa place dans la lumière ? Peut-être… Peut-être que s'il ne l'avait pas incité à chercher l'approbation de leur père… Peut-être que s'il s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, lui, infiniment, qu'il était fier de lui et que le reste n'avait pas d'importance… Non. Les dégâts auraient probablement été les mêmes. Rhadamanthe en aurait probablement déduit qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour que leurs parents l'aiment et que son grand-frère en était conscient…

Si seulement il avait été moins aveugle… Si seulement il n'avait pas cherché à s'aveugler lui-même, à se rassurer… Combien cela a été simple de ne rien comprendre, de se raccrocher aux mélodies du piano ou aux cavalcades de Greatest Caution, pour croire qu'il restait une part de lumière chez son petit-frère, dans le secret de son âme, pour croire qu'il était parvenu à la préserver... Mais ce jour-là, il a vu la vérité. L'absence de lueur dans les yeux d'or. Rhadamanthe s'est éteint… sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'empêcher. Rhadamanthe s'est éteint… et il est le seul responsable.

Il pourrait en accuser son père, ou sa mère, mais ce serait intellectuellement malhonnête. Il savait. Il a toujours su qu'il ne fallait rien attendre d'eux. C'est lui le seul coupable.

Alors il a fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui donner une chance de se reconstruire, d'oublier l'impératif et le futur. De redevenir Rhadamanthe. Il a fait un pas de plus. Il a attiré les projecteurs à lui et leur a interdit de blesser à nouveau son petit-frère avec leur éclat agressif. Et il a fait un pas encore, laissant Rhadamanthe dans l'ombre, aux bons soins d'un homme exceptionnel, du seul homme capable de réparer ses erreurs, d'effacer ses échecs. Aux bons soins d'Eaque.

Il a sincèrement cru qu'ils avaient réussi, lorsqu'un peu moins de cinq ans plus tard, Rhadamanthe a exprimé son désir de ne pas aller à Henri IV et de se lancer dans des études de Droit. Ce qu'il a pu être fier de son petit-frère, lors du repas où il a fait cette annonce. Rhadamanthe avait fait un pas… Pas tout à fait dans la lumière. Pas tout à fait dans l'ombre. Il avait tracé une diagonale. Vers une autre route… et quelle route ! Non seulement la sienne mais tellement en adéquation avec les besoins de l'Empire ! Bien davantage que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu envisager ou souhaiter… En tout point irréprochable. En tout point… Rhadamanthe.

Il y a cru, oui. Comme il a cru que la mort de leurs parents avait libéré son frère de ses derniers liens. Comme il a cru que tout allait aussi bien que possible quand Rhadamanthe a refusé de se livrer à la mascarade du réveillon, malgré ses promesses. Cela l'a contrarié, bien sûr, mais… Mais Rhadamanthe a fini par céder, grâce à Eaque, trop conscient probablement d'être un Judge, trop responsable pour ne pas agir comme il le fallait. Il a tenu parole et accompli son devoir… sans porter de masque, en restant lui-même. Ce qu'il a pu être fier de lui en cet instant, encore… ! Et chaque jour, face à un Rhadamanthe ne supportant pas les mensonges perpétuels imposés par la relation entre ses aînés… Son petit frère prenait son essor. Son petit frère… était sur le point d'éblouir le monde. C'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais un homme, quelque part, a fait pleurer Rhadamanthe. Encore une fois il a dû se rendre à l'évidence : il s'est trompé. Il s'est leurré lui-même en espérant… Encore une fois, il a été un frère indigne. Son petit-frère a failli retourner dans les ténèbres. Si Eaque n'avait pas été là… Si Eaque n'existait pas… Mais Eaque existe. Et Rhadamanthe a joué du piano pour son anniversaire.

– Alors Minos ? Vas-tu enfin nous expliquer la raison de cette réunion ?

La voix d'Eaque, qui s'est installé dans le canapé, le ramène au présent. Eaque… Il a également failli détruire sa lumière intérieure à cause de son égoïsme et de son aveuglement. Mais il est à présent avec ce chanteur… plus ou moins. Minos étouffe la bouffée de jalousie qui vient de lui embraser la poitrine. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver encore. Il n'a plus le droit d'être jaloux. Et Myu n'est pas n'importe qui. Il n'a rien à voir avec ces êtres médiocres qui ne savent rien de la grandeur d'Eaque, de ces moutons qui jugent sans savoir... Myu connait Eaque et Eaque aime Myu, Minos l'a toujours su. Peut-être pas autant qu'il pensait l'aimer lui, mais… suffisamment en tout cas, pour pouvoir être heureux à ses côtés. Et de toute façon, aujourd'hui, Eaque ne l'aime plus et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Alors vraiment, il n'a aucune raison d'envier Schmetterling.

– Je voulais vous parler avant le dîner de demain, déclare l'aîné en se servant un autre verre de Perrier. Thétis veut vous y entretenir du mariage…

– Et l'entretien promet d'être désagréable si tu crains à ce point notre réaction pour nous y préparer à l'avance, note le cadet des Judge depuis le sofa. Alors qu'a donc prévu ta fiancée qui puisse te troubler autant ?

Minos prend une gorgée d'eau puis pose le verre et ses avant-bras sur son bureau et joint les mains. Ses doigts se croisent.

– La première des choses est que… Julian sera mon témoin. Et Pandore le sien.

Durant quelques secondes, le silence se fait dans la pièce.

– Tu ne voudrais pas non plus que nous quittions le Manoir pour vous laisser entre vous ? raille Eaque.

– Je t'en prie, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, soupire Minos. Son frère et notre tante… Est-ce sa faute ou la mienne si sa famille est moins nombreuse que la notre ?

– Bien sûr que non. Et je reconnais que cela aurait été ridicule que je sois témoin à ton mariage. Mais Rhada…

– Je sais, confirme l'aîné, et c'est pour cela que j'envisage la possibilité de demander à Hilda de servir de second témoin à Thétis.

– Si Eaque n'est pas témoin, je ne le serai pas, rétorque Rhadamanthe.

Il s'est assis sur une chaise, la déplaçant légèrement pour pouvoir voir ses deux frères. Eaque le considère un instant, lui qui était resté parfaitement silencieux et impassible depuis le début de la conversation.

– J'en vois une, moi : vous êtes frères, fait le brun.

– Tu es notre frère, toi aussi. Il n'y a aucune raison que j'aie un traitement de faveur, décrète le benjamin.

– Rhada…

– Je ne veux pas, insiste-t-il d'une voix tendue. Et… ce serait une erreur de demander à Hilda de tenir cette place. Sa présence au mariage pourra s'expliquer mais pas un aussi rapide rapprochement entre elle et Thétis. Cela pourrait paraître suspect aux yeux de certains invités. Enfin, cela me paraîtrait suspect, si j'étais à leur place.

Minos regarde Rhadamanthe qui a croisé les bras. Irréprochable. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire son petit frère. Il a bougé l'échiquier. Il leur montre le seul chemin possible. Par amour pour Eaque, pour ne pas l'isoler. Par devoir pour Sanctuary, pour ne pas découvrir leur jeu. Minos espère qu'un jour le monde saura quel homme fantastique il est, qu'ils sauront, tous, voir les louanges qu'il mérite. Et il espère aussi qu'il s'agit d'un petit sacrifice, qu'une part au moins de son petit-frère aurait aimé être à ses côtés et être son témoin… Il sait bien que Rhadamanthe tenait au couple qu'il formait avec Eaque mais le blond lui a dit avoir compris les raisons de leur rupture. Il veut croire qu'il continue à l'aimer, malgré la séparation.

– C'est vrai que leur simple présence au mariage risque de faire froncer quelques sourcils, est bien obligé d'approuver Eaque. Une chance que Tantine ait eu la présence d'esprit de prévenir Saga de son amitié avec Hilda. Il ne sera pas surpris. Enfin, si les Gemini viennent évidemment.

– Saga sera là, déclare Minos. Il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser penser que sa santé ne l'autorise pas à assister à mon mariage. Il sait bien que je ne manquerais pas de faire remarquer son absence et qu'elle serait extrêmement dommageable à Sanctuary. Il faudrait qu'il soit véritablement sur son lit de mort pour refuser cette invitation. Quant à son frère…

– Son frère ?

L'étonnement fugace dans les yeux d'Eaque surprend Minos. Tout comme le rapide échange entre lui et Rhadamanthe… qui baisse les yeux comme pour signifier que cette histoire ne l'intéresse en rien.

– Je veux qu'il vienne, confirme l'aîné. Je veux que nous ayons le loisir de l'observer. Il est plus que probable qu'il prenne certaines responsabilités au sein de Sanctuary. Il faut que nous sachions à quoi nous attendre, même s'il se contente d'un rôle mineur. Dans cette optique, j'envisage d'inviter ce DJ… celui que Julian a engagé pour son histoire de discothèque.

– C'est une blague ? s'étrangle le brun.

– Pas le moins du monde, rétorque-t-il fermement, sans comprendre la réaction de son frère.

– Non mais… en dehors même de toute autre considération, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour justifier la présence d'un illustre inconnu qui n'a rien à voir avec nous ou l'Empire ? s'offusque Eaque.

– Julian. Il compte inviter un certain nombre de ses adjoints. Sirene, évidemment. Kraken. Pourquoi pas le gérant de ses night-clubs ? Et pourquoi pas ce jeune homme si talentueux sur qui va reposer toute son entreprise, ici, à Paris ? Et si l'homme de Julian a raison et que ce DJ est le meilleur ami de Kanon Gemini, cela devrait avoir raison des éventuelles dernières résistances de Saga. Mon mariage n'est pas vraiment le cadre moins formel qu'il espérait pour les premiers pas de son jumeau dans le monde…

– D'autant plus que Gemini ne maîtrisera aucun des paramètres de la journée. Il est fort probable qu'il préfèrerait d'autres circonstances.

La voix de Rhadamanthe n'est pratiquement qu'un murmure. Mais il a pris position. Pour Minos. À nouveau, l'aîné voit ses deux cadets échanger un regard. À nouveau, des choses lui échappent. Petit à petit, ses frères lui deviennent des étrangers.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt…, continue pourtant Eaque face à l'attaque combinée.

– Je tiens à la présence de Kanon Gemini, je viens de le dire, le coupe vertement Minos. Veux-tu que nous ayons à affronter un homme dont nous ne savons rien ?

– Nous savons ce que Niobé a découvert, réplique le cadet sur le même ton.

– Son enfance dans la banlieue de Cannes ? Je t'en prie ! Je n'ai jamais rien lu d'aussi inintéressant : les petits trafics d'un adolescent pour subvenir aux besoins de sa mère malade… Je n'ai pas besoin de relire _Les Misérables_, je te remercie. La seule chose que cela nous apprend est qu'il n'y a rien de plus à en tirer que ce que nous avions craint. Si cela se sait, il sera plaint et porté aux nues.

– Nous savons qu'il peut s'affranchir des règles pour peu que les circonstances soient favorables, objecte le brun.

– Au point de sombrer dans l'illégalité… ? Peut-être, reconnait Minos en se calmant un peu. Mais il était jeune à l'époque et, aujourd'hui, il ne s'agit pas de payer un loyer ou des factures sous peine de se retrouver à la rue. Je ne suis pas certain que nous puissions compter là-dessus. D'autant que la boite de nuit dans laquelle il travaillait avait une réputation sans tâche. Non… Ces informations n'ont aucun intérêt. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant puisqu'elles remontent à plus dix ans maintenant. S'il y a des choses à découvrir ce sera dans les années qui ont suivi…

– Soit après la mort de sa mère, quand il s'est retrouvé seul, fait remarquer le cadet avec sagacité. Tu vas faire pleurer dans les chaumières, Minos. Quoiqu'il ait fait. Mais… tu dis que tu veux inviter ce Milo… Avez-vous au moins décidé d'une date pour pouvoir envoyer vos invitations ?

– Thétis a fini par choisir pour ses parents : nous ne pouvions nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Le mariage aura lieu le 26 Août. J'ai vu le maire, cela ne posera aucun problème, même si je n'habite plus vraiment au Vésinet. Et nous devons rencontrer le prêtre, dimanche. Les bans seront publiés la semaine prochaine.

– Vous êtes à ce point pressés ? s'étonne le brun.

Il semble dérangé par cette annonce. Minos peut le comprendre. Et Rhadamanthe… Alors qu'ils se sont désintéressés de lui durant la conversation sur Kanon Gemini, les yeux d'or de son petit-frère viennent trouver les siens. Lui aussi se pose cette même question.

– Plus nous attendons, plus sa grossesse risque de poser problème, que ce soit pour sa robe ou sa capacité à assister à toute la journée, leur répond Minos. Il est inutile de perdre plus de temps.

– Au point de ne laisser que quelques semaines à peine aux invités…

– Ils savent depuis des mois que le mariage aurait lieu sous peu. Ils auront tout le temps nécessaire pour prendre leurs dispositions, afin d'être présents à Paris pour le dernier week-end d'Août. Une dernière chose… Eaque…

– Oui ?

– Puisque vous ne serez pas témoins, mais qu'il nous parait important de vous mettre en avant pour montrer à tous que ce sont deux familles qui s'unissent, Thétis a suggéré que… tu chantes.

La stupeur fige durant quelques secondes le cadet des Judge.

– Que je chante ? répète-t-il. À ton mariage ?

– Je sais, murmure Minos. Je voulais te mettre au courant pour que tu puisses… préparer ton refus.

Il observe le si beau visage de son frère qui retrouve peu à peu sa mobilité. Il voit ses yeux améthyste lui transpercer l'âme. Il voit ses lèvres pleines s'étirer en un fin sourire.

– Mon refus ? fait le brun d'une voix doucereuse. Il serait malséant de dire non à la mariée, voyons...

– Eaque…

– Rassure-toi, je ne ferai pas d'esclandre, ni ne provoquerai de scandale. Je trouverai quelque chose… d'approprié. Mais je chanterai, c'est décidé. Et maintenant, si tu en as fini… nous avons des choses à faire.

Eaque se lève et invite Rhadamanthe à le suivre. Minos les regarde quitter la pièce mais sans vraiment les voir. Son frère veut chanter à son mariage. Eaque ne l'aime plus. Il le savait. Mais ce qu'il vient de voir… Eaque le hait. Il l'a lu dans ses yeux. Dans son sourire. Le brun continuera à accomplir son devoir pour l'Empire, à être un directeur adjoint remarquable, il n'y a pas la moindre ambigüité à ce sujet pour Minos, mais… Eaque le hait. C'est bien, probablement. C'est mieux, sans nul doute. Plus simple, en tout cas. Et bientôt, c'est inéluctable, Rhadamanthe le détestera à son tour…

Combien de temps faudra-t-il à ses enfants pour le maudire ? Son père, qu'il hait et continue à haïr, s'est-il posé, un jour, ces mêmes questions ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il battait Rhadamanthe ? Est-ce pour les forcer, tous, à ne pas l'aimer… ? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il se moquait éperdument de son plus jeune fils et qu'il ne voulait que s'en servir pour le manipuler, lui ? Thétis n'est pas Europe… Cela suffira peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais jamais il ne lèvera la main sur ses enfants. Jamais.

Il soupire. Ce n'est pas en réfléchissant à ce genre de problèmes qu'ils vont reprendre des parts de marché à Sanctuary…

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Milo Antarès

Ignacio Oliveira n'est pas un artiste, ni un fervent amateur de musique. Il a une approche avant tout commerciale. Il connait le monde de la nuit. Il a écouté des dizaines de DJs depuis qu'il travaille dans ce milieu. Fort de cette expérience, il sait juger d'une prestation musicale… Au moins sur son potentiel auprès du public. Il est conscient que cela n'a pas nécessairement grand-chose à voir avec la qualité intrinsèque de l'œuvre. Ce qu'il sait également, c'est qu'il ne doit pas sous-estimer cet aspect des prestations : le véritable succès se juge sur les critiques et sur la popularité. C'est pour cette raison qu'il apprécie de s'adjoindre les services d'hommes tels que Krishna ou Milo. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne transigeront avec l'exigence artistique et savent amener les foules jusqu'à eux. C'est une capacité rare et précieuse.

Dans l'appartement, Io s'est rendu à l'avis du DJ. Shun a gagné sa place. Et maintenant, les trois hommes discutent de ce à quoi ressemblera le Scylla.

L'homme d'affaires aime créer des ambiances identifiables. Le Seven Seas est un volcan sous-marin, une éruption permanente au cœur de l'océan. Un monde à part, au milieu de Londres. L'invitation au voyage commence bien avant les premières notes de musique. Il en sera de même avec le Scylla. Trois lieux. Trois ambiances. Et un fil conducteur, toujours le même : le monde maritime.

La discothèque sera sombre. Elle aura pour nom Les Abysses. Un monde inquiétant et étrange que les clubbeurs s'approprieront à force d'exploration. Des murs ténébreux sur lesquels des formes indistinctes apparaitront et disparaitront grâce aux jeux de lumières.

Le bar… Les Hauts-Fonds. Io leur montre les dessins que le décorateur a faits selon ses instructions. Le bleu de l'océan domine évidemment mais, en de nombreux endroits, des rochers apparaissent et font office de tables autour desquelles des chaises de bois et d'algues sont posées, des grottes sous marines servent d'alcôves et le bar lui-même est une épave de galion espagnol.

– Dans l'optique de faire du Scylla un lieu de vie culturelle, j'aimerais mettre quelques œuvres d'art dans des espaces clos, dans les murs notamment ou dans la coque du navire, qui symboliseraient les trésors que l'on peut remonter lors d'explorations sous-marines. Et pourquoi pas monter de véritables expositions à terme, si cette idée rencontre un certain succès.

– Ce serait… carrément sympa, approuve Milo, les yeux brillants.

Voir son rêve prendre corps, même si ce n'est que sur une feuille de papier, l'émeut. Ce qu'Io a réalisé à partir de son idée… est tout simplement impressionnant. Et le plus bluffant, c'est peut-être que lui, il n'a pas du tout l'air enthousiaste. Juste un petit sourire satisfait comme s'il anticipait une réussite quasi-certaine.

– Vous avez déjà des idées pour les premières expositions ? demande Shun.

– Pour l'instant, non, je l'avoue. Mes premiers contacts sont plutôt dubitatifs sur le succès de ce genre d'opération.

– Peut-être…

– Tu as une idée, Shun ? demande Milo.

– Monsieur Shura fait de jolies sculptures…

– Monsieur Shura ? relève Io.

– Un pote. Je t'enverrai des photos des trucs qu'il fait par mail et tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

– Avec plaisir.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Rhadamanthe coupe le contact de sa DB9. Eaque a déjà récupéré son attaché-case à ses pieds et ouvert sa portière mais la voix de son petit frère le stoppe net alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Tu le sais.

– Non, je ne sais pas, Rhada, lui répond sèchement le brun. Alors sois un peu explicite, s'il-te-plait.

Il est énervé. Il a été énervé toute la journée. C'est pour cette raison que Rhadamanthe a attendu qu'ils soient rentrés pour lui poser la question qui le taraude depuis le début de l'après-midi : il ne voulait pas courir le risque d'une explication à proximité de Minos… ou en étant au volant.

– Pourquoi as-tu accepté de chanter ?

Eaque baisse la tête un instant. Evidemment que son petit-frère, que leur petit-frère n'allait pas laisser une chose pareille. Lentement, il reprend sa place sur son siège et ramène la porte, la laissant tout de même ouverte.

– Sincèrement ? Parce que Minos était persuadé que j'allais refuser.

– Tu vas vous mettre dans une situation délicate et déplaisante, par simple esprit de contradiction ?

– C'est une façon de voir les choses, en effet.

– Pourtant, tu as dit que tu voulais qu'il soit heureux.

– Je sais…, fait Eaque les dents serrées.

– Alors je ne te comprends pas et je te le redemande… Pourquoi ?

L'explication rapide ne suffit pas. Elle ne peut pas suffire, de toute façon, face à un homme tel que Rhadamanthe.

– Parce que je voulais… le blesser, finit par avouer le cadet des Judge. Le fait que tu ne puisses pas être son témoin, qu'il invite ce DJ… J'aurais peut-être pu supporter une goutte d'eau, mais deux… Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'agrandir le vase pour les contenir.

– Aucune de ces décisions n'aurait dû t'énerver. Je ne voulais pas être témoin à son mariage, rétorque le blond.

– Rhada…

Sur le visage du benjamin, se lit son accablement face à cette situation. Il a fait glisser ses mains du volant et fixe le tableau de bord.

– Je l'aurais fait, s'il me l'avait demandé, mais… je t'assure que je suis heureux qu'il m'épargne cela.

– Il ne le fait pas pour t'épargner, cingle Eaque.

– Mais le résultat est le même, n'est-ce-pas ? Et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Quant à Milo Antarès… ce n'est pas un problème, je t'assure.

– Pas un problème ? Ce n'est pas lui l'ami de Kanon qui t'a frappé, peut-être ?

Rhadamanthe reste parfaitement impassible. Il ne confirmera pas, évidemment. Mais l'absence de démenti est une preuve en soi.

– Tout cela appartient au passé, finit par déclarer le blond.

– Pour toi, peut-être, mais pour lui, qu'en sais-tu ? Et même pour toi… Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne tiens plus à lui ?

– Pourquoi poses-tu une question, si tu connais la réponse ? Mais je t'assure que tout ira bien. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Que Milo vienne. Il est l'ange-gardien de Kanon.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?

Rhadamanthe prend une légère inspiration avant de répondre. Il ferme les yeux.

– Il lui a sauvé la vie. C'est Kanon qui me l'a dit. Alors il le protègera, au besoin. Et tout ira bien. Et puis… Minos a raison. Si Milo n'est pas invité, Kanon ne viendra peut-être pas.

– Et tu veux qu'il vienne…, constate douloureusement Eaque.

– Oui, avoue le blond. Je vais devoir te demander un service.

– Lequel ?

– Minos veut un rapport. Il faudra que ce soit toi qui observes Kanon car, si j'espère pouvoir… le voir, je doute d'être capable d'en faire un qui le satisfasse.

– Tu admets ne pas être objectif en le trouvant si parfait ?

– Certainement pas. Mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir parler de lui sans… penser à lui. Et Minos comprendrait. Et, aujourd'hui pas plus qu'hier, je ne veux qu'il soit au courant.

Au moins Rhadamanthe est-il conscient de ses limites. En partie. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Rhadamanthe est toujours trop conscient de tout… et du reste. Eaque n'a pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il pourrait aider son frère sur ce plan… Peut-être devrait-il demandé conseil à Shion et Dohko. Après tout, à eux deux, ils ont aidé tant d'adolescents.

– Tu devrais dire à Thétis, demain, que tu ne chanteras pas, poursuit le blond. Je suis certain que nous pourrons trouver une excuse…

– Non. Je chanterai.

– Eaque… Je t'ai dit que je suis heureux que Milo vienne. C'est vrai, je t'assure. Et pour le fait que je ne sois pas témoin, aussi. Alors vraiment, tu n'as plus de raisons…

– Je veux chanter, Rhada. J'en ai besoin. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'ai besoin… de me venger pour le mal qu'il m'a fait. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Il faut que je vide le vase… ou que je le brise.

– Tu lui en veux ?

– Oui, confesse Eaque. Même si je le comprends. Même si je ne regrette rien. Ni les années que nous avons passées ensemble, ni notre rupture. Je lui en veux. C'est mal, je le sais mais… je n'y peux rien : une part de moi le déteste. Je suis jaloux, blessé, vexé… Et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler face à lui. Si je ne la laisse pas s'exprimer maintenant, si je n'obtiens réparation, je ne pourrai jamais passer à autre chose et rien de bon ne sortira de tout ça, je peux te le garantir. Je ne suis pas toi, Rhadamanthe. J'éprouve beaucoup de difficultés à pardonner.

Il soupire et le silence se fait dans l'habitacle. Le brun attend le signal de la fin de la conversation. Celui que donnera son frère en sortant de la voiture. Mais rien ne vient.

– Tu as pardonné à Kanon ? demande Rhadamanthe au bout d'un moment.

– C'est à ton tour de poser des questions dont tu connais la réponse. Non, je ne lui ai pas pardonné. Mais notre offensive contre Sanctuary me sert d'exutoire. Et avec le temps, viendra peut-être la prescription. Cette chanson tiendra un peu le même rôle. Sans effusion de sang, sans grandes conséquences… Juste une pique pour clore le dossier et me libérer.

– Tu as promis que tu ne provoqueras pas de scandale.

– Et je n'en provoquerai pas. Je ne chanterai pas _Don't Marry Her_, je te le promets.

– Cette chanson existe ?

– Oui. Elle est même très jolie. À la fin de chaque couplet, la chanteuse répète « _don't marry her, fuck me (2)»_, précise Eaque dans un sourire.

– Ce n'est pas drôle.

– Non… probablement pas. Je t'ai dit que j'en trouverai une autre. Rhada ?

– Oui ?

– Tu crois que tu accepterais de m'accompagner au piano ?

– Bien sûr, fait le benjamin après un instant.

– Tu peux me dire non, tu sais. Il y aura beaucoup de monde…

– Si tu veux que je sois à tes côtés… j'y serai.

– Merci. Je t'aime, Rhada. Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Oui. Et moi aussi, je t'aime. Et… j'aime toujours Minos.

Cette confession a apparemment été délicate. Peut-être parce que Rhadamanthe craint que son frère ne lui en veuille, ne comprenne pas. Après tout, aucun de ses frères ne comprend qu'il puisse continuer à aimer ses parents… Mais la situation est très différente.

– Je sais, Rhada. Je sais que tu l'aimes. Et j'en suis très heureux.

Eaque sourit. Un sourire franc et sincère auquel Rhadamanthe ne répond pas, préférant ouvrir enfin sa portière et sortir de la voiture.

– Je me demande ce que Charon nous aura préparé pour le repas de ce soir…, fait le brun en quittant le garage tandis que Coré accourt pour faire la fête à son maître.

– Il parlait de moules, ce matin. Sylphide les adore marinières. Et nous fêtons son anniversaire, après tout.

– Tu as son cadeau ?

– Reçu ce matin, au Siège. Ils sont dans ma mallette.

Deux billets. Pour un voyage organisé en Egypte. Harmakhis et lui remonteront le Nil à l'automne.

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Mû Atalantys

Dans la chambre de Killian, Angelo et Mû regardent leur œuvre. L'ancien policier est venu aider le jeune médecin et résultat est plus que concluant. Ils y ont passé la journée mais ils sont venus à bout des tâches qu'ils s'étaient fixées : coller le nouveau papier-peint, installer le linoleum, et repeindre les plinthes, la porte et le montant des fenêtres. Il restera des choses à faire, encore… monter les meubles par exemple. Mû s'en occupera durant ses prochains jours de repos. Mais ils ont déjà bien avancé et la chambre de Kiki sera prête pour son retour. C'est une excellente nouvelle.

– Merci, vraiment, fait le jeune médecin, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Je n'y serais probablement arrivé sans toi.

– C'est rien, répond Angelo en haussant les épaules. J'espère que Killian sera content.

– Il le sera, j'en suis sûr. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Il est quelle heure ?

Mû regarde sa montre et ouvre de grands yeux.

– Pratiquement vingt heures.

– Alors non, c'est gentil mais… je veux pas rentrer trop tard. Shura et Mika doivent m'attendre pour manger.

– Je comprends. Tu les salueras pour moi.

– Ça marche. Je peux faire un tour à la salle de bain, pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et me changer ?

– Tu peux même prendre une douche, tu sais. Parce que… tu as de la peinture dans les cheveux, indique l'interne tout en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Angelo passe une main dans sa chevelure où, effectivement, des tâches vertes et d'autres orangées parsèment l'océan.

– Tu trouves que ça me va pas ? demande-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

– Je ne dirais pas ça…, rétorque aussitôt Mû avec une petite moue. Je trouve qu'elle s'accorde bien avec celle sur tes bras.

Aussitôt, Angelo plie le bras et regarde son biceps droit. Effectivement, il est lui aussi couvert de peinture. Comme son tee-shirt et son jeans d'ailleurs. Heureusement qu'il a une tenue propre dans son sac. Ça lui évitera d'attirer trop les regards dans le métro.

– T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas ? Pour la douche…

– Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? Au contraire, ça me donnera un peu moins l'impression de t'avoir exploité.

– Dis pas ça. J'avais envie d'être là, de te donner au coup de main. Tu m'as pas forcé. Et puis…

– Et puis ?

– J'ai adoré passer cette journée avec toi. A l'hôpital, c'est pas tout à fait pareil et quand Kiki est là… J'aime bien aussi, hein, je t'assure. Je trouve ton fils génial, mais…

– Mais tu apprécies qu'on se retrouve seuls tous les deux, murmure Mû en s'approchant de lui. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester dîner ?

Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et l'interne fait même glisser ses doigts dans sa main… Ce que Mû peut être beau… _Santa Madonna (3)_, ce que ça peut être dur de résister…

– Mû… Vaut mieux que je rentre.

L'interne retire sa main de la sienne et pousse un soupir, avant de s'écarter.

– Pardon. Je t'ai dit que je t'attendrai… Je suis désolé, fait-il en se retournant. Tu sais où est la salle de bains.

Il sort de la pièce. Dans la chambre de Killian, c'est au tour de l'ancien policier de pousser un soupir. Il vient de blesser Mû en le repoussant. Il ne voulait pas. Mais céder, ça aurait été pire. Parce que… Parce que chaque soir, il attend le coup de fil de l'interne qui lui dit que Killian va bien. Parce qu'il connait son emploi du temps par cœur et qu'il est à deux doigts de lui demander de lui passer un coup de fil quand il quitte son appartement et un autre quand il arrive à l'hôpital, lorsqu'il ne peut pas venir le chercher en voiture ou le raccompagner chez lui. Et ils ne sortent même pas ensemble… Il récupère son sac, dans un coin de la pièce, et file à la salle-de-bain. Elle n'est pas très grande. Comme le reste de l'appartement. Pas qu'il soit petit non plus… Mû et Killian ont chacun leur chambre et il y a un salon avec une cuisine et même un coin avec une table pour prendre un vrai repas. Un F3, dans Paris, il y a pas trop à se plaindre. Mais c'est pas grand, c'est clair. En même temps, ça fait quelques années maintenant que sa référence, c'est l'hôtel particulier de Saga. Quand il repense à son studio, quand il était flic… ou à l'appart' où sa famille vivait quand il était gosse… C'était clairement pas plus grand qu'ici. Enfin, si. Mais ils étaient cinq à vivre dans un F4. Sans compter la _famiglia(4)_ qui débarquait à l'improviste. Même les cris de Mikael ne pourraient pas rivaliser avec le boucan des pies italiennes…

– An…

La porte s'ouvre et Mû apparaît un épais drap de bains à la main.

L'interne se fige, bouche ouverte, statufié par le spectacle qui s'offre à lui : Angelo, torse nu, occupé à retirer en seul mouvement, son pantalon et son caleçon… Mû peut voir les muscles jouer sous la peau cuivrée. Il voit son dos large. Il voit le haut de ses fesses. Il voit… Angelo. Lui aussi s'est arrêté. Et le voilà, courbé, qui tourne la tête vers Mû. C'est la première fois que l'interne voit réellement de la surprise dans les yeux cobalt. Et Mû se met à rougir, furieusement. Il laisse tomber la serviette et quitte précipitamment la pièce, en claquant la porte.

Dans le couloir, il reste un moment à reprendre le contrôle de son cœur. Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu arriver ? Le garde-du-corps n'a pas dû réfléchir. Il n'a pas dû réaliser que… les serviettes présentes dans la pièce sont celles de Mû et qu'il allait lui en apporter une autre. Il n'a pas dû y penser, non. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fermé la porte ? Avait-il la tête ailleurs ? Est-ce un acte manqué ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se déshabille aussi vite… ? Un frisson parcourt le corps de l'interne. Il savait, bien sûr, que l'ancien policier avait un physique d'athlète mais c'est autre chose d'avoir pu l'admirer de ses propres yeux. Une part de lui se disait que la plastique qui se cachait sous les vêtements ajustés ne pouvait pas être aussi parfaite qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Il est évident que non. Il est évident qu'il s'est trompé en imaginant qu'Angelo n'était pas aussi… Mon Dieu… Et il lui a promis d'être patient, d'attendre que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, quand il se sentira prêt. Et il vient de renouveler son engagement. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il promette une chose aussi stupide ?

* * *

_(1) _: Aujourd'hui est le moment où vous allez changer d'avis. Hier fait partie de l'Histoire. Demain est un mystère. Aujourd'hui est don. C'est pourquoi on le nomme le Présent.

_(2) : Don't marry her, fuck me_ : Ne l'épouse pas, baise-moi.

_(3) Santa Madonna_ : Sainte Mère

_(4) Famiglia_ : Famille


	51. Dimanche 30 Juillet

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Shun a réussi son entretien d'embauche. Io a présenté de sa vision du Scylla. Minos a réfléchi et fait part à ses frères de certaines décisions concernant son mariage… qui n'enchantent guère Eaque au point que celui-ci compte bien ne pas se montrer magnanime sur ce coup. Et Mû est frustré. Ce qui est, ô combien !, compréhensible._

_NdA__ : Comme toujours un grand merci à toutes et tous pour l'intérêt que vous témoignez à cette histoire ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard dans la publication et, davantage encore, auprès de celles à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Des petits soucis logistiques – dus notamment au fait que je n'étais pas chez moi du WE – sont à l'origine de ces problèmes. J'aurais dû vous prévenir, je ne l'ai pas fait… j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Je répondrai aux commentaires dans le courant de la semaine. Et il y aura bien un chapitre dimanche prochain, pas de souci de ce point de vue._

_Choupi :__ On avance, oui. En même temps, tant mieux ^^ Le mariage risque en effet d'être… intéressant à défaut d'être romantique. En même temps, Thétis et Minos n'étant pas du tout du genre fleur bleue, on va dire que ça risque de coller. J'aime beaucoup la façon de fonctionner d'Angelo et Mû. Il faut bien avouer que si je ne l'aimais pas… il est fort possible que j'aurais trouvé d'autres modes d'interaction._

_Tàri :__ J'espère tout de même que tu arrives à te ménager du temps pour toi… ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews. Au sujet de Minos, il sait qu'il peut être violent en certaines occasions. Il a été élevé dans le milieu que l'on connait et même s'il n'a pas reçu les coups lui-même, cela a joué sur son caractère... Comme nous le raconte Eaque juste avant « l'incident du dressing », lorsque Minos était enfant, il a frappé de toutes ses forces les gamins qui avaient fait pleurer Rhadamanthe, alors que ceux-ci n'osaient même pas répliquer. Et sans l'intervention de son petit-frère, il ne sait pas quand il se serait arrêté. Cet événement, Minos ne l'a pas oublié. Et il est parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il conçoit une véritable haine pour l'homme qui a fait pleurer Rhada et qui l'a frappé il y a quelques mois, même s'il n'a pas la moindre idée de qui cela peut-être. Ayant tout cela en tête, face à sa vie, face à sa future paternité, il se pose des questions. Il a peur, vraiment, de devenir comme son père. Eaque laisse apercevoir son potentiel de dangerosité, effectivement – comme quoi les craintes de Gabriel ne sont pas infondées même si elles concernaient le milieu professionnel. Et Milo… reste Milo. _

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

– Appuie-toi sur moi.

La voix d'Ayoros est douce mais ferme. Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'adresse à Saga plutôt qu'au PDG de Sanctuary. Et comme toujours, Saga tente de faire bonne figure, au moins dans un premier temps. Et surtout en public. Même si ce public ne se compose que de son frère et du meilleur ami de celui-ci.

– Je t'assure que je suis tout à fait capable de marcher seul, Ayoros, proteste donc énergiquement l'aîné des Gemini.

Il a continué à prendre du poids, ces dernières semaines. Il s'étoffe un peu, à nouveau. C'est mieux. Il a moins l'air d'être un cadavre ambulant. Et il a repris des couleurs. Son nouveau bonheur semble plutôt lui réussir.

– Je sais. Mais c'est une bonne excuse pour avoir ton corps contre le mien, répond calmement son adjoint et amoureux, dans un tendre sourire.

Comment voulez-vous qu'il résiste ? C'est impossible… Alors Saga rend les armes et laisse Ayoros lui enserrer la taille tandis que lui-même passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Derrière eux, Milo se penche vers Kanon, posant ses coudes sur les poignées du fauteuil roulant.

– Ton frère se fait mener par le bout du nez.

– Je sais, répond son meilleur ami dans un sourire.

– Je te préviens : si tu me dis que tu trouves ça mignon, cette première sortie sera aussi la dernière et tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour te promener.

– Milo… Je suis une midinette, tu avais oublié ?

– Non. Mais je désespère pas de faire rentrer du plomb dans ta cervelle. Hé, vous deux ! Si c'est pour faire des papouilles autant que vous restiez dans la chambre, hein.

– Tu as quelque chose à reprocher à notre comportement ? demande Saga en se retournant vers le DJ.

– Non…, finit par reconnaitre celui-ci. Je trouve ça même plutôt cool pour vous deux. Mais si vous voulez qu'on papote, je sens que ça va être difficile si vous été glués l'un à l'autre à vous faire des bisous sans arrêt.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassure aussitôt le PDG de Sanctuary.

Et les quatre hommes se dirigent vers l'ascenseur qu'ils empruntent pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée et passent les portes vitrées qui s'ouvrent sur le jardin de l'hôpital. Il fait beau. Il fait chaud. Kanon ferme les yeux. Cela fait pratiquement… un mois et demi qu'il n'a pas quitté sa chambre.

– Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiètent aussitôt son jumeau et son meilleur ami.

– Si… C'est juste… la lumière. Je ne suis plus habitué. Encore quelque jours et j'aurais fini par me transformer en vampire. Par contre, je vous préviens, grogne l'ombre en fauteuil, si au moindre mouvement, ou à la moindre grimace, vous me sautez dessus, tous les deux, ça va rapidement me gaver.

– Garde tes forces pour notre discussion, murmure son frère en menant leur quatuor jusqu'à un banc à l'ombre de quelques arbres sur lequel il s'assoit.

Aussitôt Ayoros vient s'installer à côté de lui et Milo positionne Kanon de manière à ce qu'il n'ait pas à craindre le soleil, avant de s'affaler dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

– Bien… Autant entrer dans le vif du sujet, directement, déclare Saga. Kanon, je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ce mariage.

– Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu penses que je veux y aller ?

Saga sourit devant le froncement de sourcil de son jumeau.

– Parce qu'il nous arrive rarement d'être d'accord sur ce genre de choses ? Et parce que je commence à te connaître, ajoute-t-il plus sérieusement.

– Ce qui veut dire ?

– Ce qui veut dire que tu as spontanément pris ma place pour la soirée des Solo, que tu caches ton état de santé à certains de tes amis simplement pour me protéger et protéger Sanctuary… Je te crois tout à fait capable de prendre ce type de décision.

Les deux hommes se font face, l'un visiblement contrarié et décidé à ne pas plier, l'autre affichant une assurance inébranlable. À côté de Saga, Ayoros ne dit rien et se contente d'appuyer silencieusement son compagnon. Après quelques secondes, Kanon, les yeux toujours fixés sur ceux de son frère, finit par briser le silence.

– Tu es conscient du fait que mon absence va poser problème, non ?

– Bien sûr que oui. Mais c'est une chose que nous pouvons gérer. Que je ne veuille pas que ta première véritable sortie dans ce milieu ait lieu au mariage d'un de mes concurrents devrait pouvoir s'expliquer de manière à ce que tout le monde le comprenne et que personne ne s'en offusque.

– Mais bien sûr, Saga. Je n'en doute pas un instant.

– Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu es sarcastique ? Tout le monde sait que l'Empire et nous sommes en guerre à l'heure actuelle.

– Raison de plus pour que j'y aille. Pour montrer à tout le monde que nous ne sommes pas du tout sur la défensive, qu'on vit toutes ces batailles très bien, qu'on s'y attendait et que rien n'a changé de notre point de vue.

– En dehors du fait que Gab a préféré passer sa journée à bosser plutôt que de venir ici, bien sûr…, remarque Milo en sifflotant.

Kanon lui lance un regard noir. Il est inutile de souligner leurs difficultés actuelles. Surtout devant Saga, que Gabriel et Ayoros ont promis de tenir relativement à l'écart des affaires jusqu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Si Milo le tient vaguement au courant, lui, il n'est pas question d'affoler son jumeau durant sa convalescence.

– Non mais je suis pas con, poursuit pourtant le DJ, je sais bien qu'il faut pas que vous sembliez faibles… parce que c'est un monde de rapaces et que les rapaces dont des charognards. Je vous compte pas dedans, hein, ajoute-t-il en s'adressant à Ayoros et Saga.

– Il n'y a pas de mal, lui répond Saga.

– Donc ok, pour pas paraître faible. Mais les gens sont pas débiles. Ils savent que vous êtes attaqués et en difficulté. Et si vous en faites trop…

– Ils risquent de penser qu'on cherche à faire de l'esbroufe pour cacher la réalité, complète Kanon.

– Tu connais mon point de vue sur tout ça, confirme Milo. Les mecs forts et sûrs d'eux, ils ont pas besoin de se la jouer. Et ils se foutent de l'opinion des autres. Les gens savent que vous êtes pas en bon terme avec les Judge… assumez-le. Et agissez… normalement. Même si je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire pour vous.

– Un autre problème, fait remarquer Ayoros, est que suivant ton état physique ta présence pourrait également nous causer des difficultés. Même si nous faisons en sorte de nous éclipser avant le repas du soir en prenant prétexte de la convalescence de Saga, la journée sera éprouvante.

– Et vous avez peur que je ne tienne pas le coup ?

– Oui, reconnait son jumeau. Et cela ne veut en aucune façon dire que je ne te fais pas confiance. Mais je suis très bien placé pour savoir combien il est difficile de paraître bien portant.

Kanon soupire. Il peut comprendre la position de son frère mais d'un autre côté...

– Je veux y aller.

Son ton est aussi décidé que possible. Ce n'est pas un caprice. Pas le moins du monde.

– Kanon…, soupire son jumeau.

– Je comprends vos raisons à tous, explique l'homme en fauteuil. Mais je veux y aller. Parce que je suis Kanon Gemini. Parce qu'il s'agit du mariage de Minos Judge et Thétis Solo et que j'y ai été invité. Ce n'est pas seulement pour ne pas laisser imaginer que nous avons des choses à cacher… Ce n'est pas seulement pour prouver que nous sommes d'attaque et prêts à combattre à nouveau l'Empire… Ce n'est pas seulement pour leur montrer que nous ne craignons pas le rapprochement entre deux de nos concurrents… Ce n'est pas seulement pour leur prouver que je compte tenir mon rang… C'est aussi parce que c'est là qu'est ma place. Je sais que je ne fais pas exactement partie de ce monde, que j'ai un profil… particulier et que j'entends bien garder, que les choses soient claires. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fuir ce milieu. Je leur ai fait face à notre anniversaire, Saga. Il va bien falloir que je me mêle à eux, à un moment ou à un autre.

– Mais nous pourrions tout à fait trouver une occasion qui…

– Qui quoi ? Faire une soirée spéciale qui me serait réservée ? Où je serais la seule attraction ? Je sais qu'on me remarquera et qu'on m'observera à ce mariage. Mais on observera aussi les mariés. Enfin, je l'espère pour eux. Et vous serez tous là.

Ils seront tous là, oui. Saga, Gabriel et Ayoros ont tous les trois été invités, évidemment, en qualité de dirigeants de Sanctuary. Mikael et Angelo seront de la partie, puisque Saga ne se déplace jamais sans eux… Et Io a téléphoné à Milo pour l'avertir qu'il allait recevoir une invitation. Julian Solo souhaiterait faire sa connaissance… Sérieusement… Alors qu'il n'a toujours pas rencontré Krishna… On croit rêver.

– Sur ce coup, je trouve plutôt que le fait qu'il me demande de venir franchement suspect, si tu veux mon avis, fait le DJ. Et je suis pas le seul à le penser. Gab aussi, hein. Il dit que ça prouve que les Judge veulent te voir.

Ils en ont parlé hier soir : Io a appelé durant un massage de pieds de Gabriel. Milo n'a évidemment pas répondu à l'appel – il était occupé et les répondeurs existent pour d'excellentes raisons à commencer par filtrer les appels de tous ceux qui n'ont pas droit à une sonnerie personnalisée… et puis, de toute façon, il ne répond pratiquement jamais : neuf fois sur dix, le temps qu'il trouve son portable, ça a arrêté de sonner, alors à quoi bon, hein ? – et il était bien parti pour l'oublier complètement, lorsque son hôte lui a rappelé qu'il avait peut-être un message. Ça leur a donné un sujet de conversation au dîner et ils sont tombés d'accord sur le fait que tout ceci était très louche.

– Raison de plus pour que je ne me défile pas, décrète Kanon. Je ne suis pas un lâche. Mais je vous concède une chose : si physiquement je suis dans un état de délabrement avancé, ce serait une erreur que je m'y rende.

– Et donc ?

– Donc je suis d'avis… qu'on voit dans trois semaines en fonction de mon état de santé. J'accepte l'invitation et si Céphée pense que je ne suis pas capable d'assurer une journée comme ça, on trouvera une excuse bidon, au dernier moment.

– On en reparlera dans trois semaines, accepte Saga. Mais compte sur moi pour faire à nouveau valoir mes arguments contre ta présence là-bas, à ce moment-là. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont ils sont capables, Kanon. Milo a raison en disant que la plupart d'entre nous sont des charognards. Et le reste est au mieux des prédateurs.

– Je ne suis pas un animal mort. Ni une proie facile.

– Pas lorsque tu es au meilleur ta forme, je le reconnais.

– Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le moment…, reconnait le cadet des Gemini.

Il pousse un soupir. C'est vrai qu'il se sent fatigué alors que cela ne fait qu'un quart d'heure qu'il a quitté son lit. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cela soit à mettre sur le compte de la chaleur et de leur discussion… Mais il ira à ce mariage. Foi de Kanon.

– Milo ? Tu peux me ramener dans ma chambre ?

– Bien sûr.

Ils saluent le couple et quitte le petit parc. Saga contemple les deux hommes un moment avant de sentir la main d'Ayoros augmenter légèrement la pression sur la sienne. Il se retourne vers son compagnon qui le regarde d'un air qui se veut rassurant.

– Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, murmure Saga. J'ai confiance en lui et en ses capacités, je t'assure… C'est simplement que…

– Que tu l'aimes et que tu veux le protéger le plus longtemps possible. Mais ton frère n'est pas du genre à refuser d'être exposé. Et il est très doué. Sa prestation à votre anniversaire en est la preuve, s'il t'en fallait une...

– Oui… et il a été absolument parfait, ce soir-là… Mais de là à le jeter en pâture aux Judge en ce moment… Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais. Je n'avais pas besoin de la remarque de Milo pour savoir que si Gabriel ne vient plus me voir aussi souvent, ce n'est pas uniquement pour que je puisse passer plus de temps avec toi. La situation est-elle à ce point catastrophique ?

– Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas t'en parler…

– Et tu sais bien que je sors mercredi. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour rester sagement chez moi alors que nous traversons une crise majeure…

– Tu as encore besoin de repos, Saga, déclare pourtant Ayoros. Céphée te l'a dit… Ne pense pas que nous accepterons que tu reviennes au siège sous prétexte que tu n'es plus hospitalisé.

– Et ne compte pas sur moi pour me prélasser dans mon lit alors que vous vous épuisez à la tâche !

– Nous ne nous…

– Ne me mens pas, s'il-te-plait, le coupe Saga en retrouvant son calme. Vous êtes fatigués, tous les deux. Je le sais. Je le vois. Tu as l'air épuisé…

Il passe une main sur le visage aux traits tirés d'Ayoros qui apprécie cette caresse sans chercher à nier plus avant ce qui est plus que visible. Oui, il est fatigué. Il le sait. En dehors des heures qu'il passe auprès de Saga, il essaie de décharger Gabriel au maximum. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il manque d'expérience, de contacts. Il a essayé de convaincre son collègue de prendre un peu de repos. Sans le moindre succès.

– Je vous ai demandé énormément depuis le début de l'année, continue Saga. Même si je ne regarde que l'aspect stratégique des choses et que j'oublie pour quelques secondes à quel point je tiens à vous, il ne sert à rien de me ménager pour que vous vous écrouliez de votre côté. Je ne suis pas capable de diriger seul Sanctuary, dans mon état, et je ne le serai pas avant quelques temps. Je vais encore avoir besoin de vous dans les mois à venir. Que ce soit pour Sanctuary ou… sur un plan plus personnel.

– Juste pour quelques mois ? relève l'homme aux yeux verts.

– Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit… Tu sais bien que… que je suis heureux d'être avec toi… et que j'espère que… enfin… tu le sais, décrète Saga contrarié de se sentir si gêné devant ce genre de déclaration.

– Oui, confirme tendrement Ayoros, mais j'adore te voir rougir…

Il capture les lèvres de son compagnon pour plonger dans un monde de douceur. Il ne s'est toujours pas réellement habitué aux baisers de Saga. Il éprouve toujours cette légère sensation de vertige qu'il croit également deviner chez son amant. Le ballet de leur langue, et leurs mains qui se caressent et s'étreignent, sont autant là pour exprimer leur bonheur et leurs sentiments que pour rassurer l'autre… même s'il lui semble que l'aîné des Gemini n'est pas tout à fait rasséréné.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? murmure le châtain alors que le baiser s'achève.

– Il faut que l'on parle…

– De quoi ?

– L'approche du mariage et mon départ d'ici m'ont fait réfléchir… Je ne veux pas que tu prennes mal ce que j'ai à te dire…

– Dis-le-moi franchement au lieu de me stresser en essayant de me ménager… Kanon a raison sur ce point, tu sais.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de… nous afficher ensemble.

Il noue ses doigts autour de ceux d'Ayoros. Il ne veut pas qu'il pense qu'il le rejette malgré ce qu'il est en train d'expliquer. Il n'a pas la moindre envie de le rejeter.

– Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un, que ce soit du groupe ou de l'extérieur, aille s'imaginer que je t'ai donné cette promotion simplement parce que je voulais te mettre dans mon lit.

– Surtout que je n'ai encore jamais été dans ton lit…, relève Ayoros dans un sourire.

– Le problème n'est pas là…

– Je sais. Et je ne veux pas plus que toi que Sanctuary se retrouve avec la réputation d'une société encourageant la promotion canapé. Ceci étant dit… je ne vais pas m'arrêter de t'aimer, comme par miracle, pendant les heures de bureau ou dès que l'on croisera un de nos partenaires.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je ne veux pas cacher ce que j'éprouve pour toi, déclare-t-il en plongeant son regard per dans la forêt de celui d'Ayoros. Mais il y aura beaucoup d'occasions durant lesquelles il faudra que tu sois mon adjoint avant d'être mon compagnon. D'autant plus dans les prochains mois. Tant que je n'aurais pas fait la démonstration que je suis à nouveau apte à diriger Sanctuary, tous les prétextes seront bons pour nous attaquer. Je ne veux pas que notre relation ait à souffrir de ce genre de calomnies. Les pires rumeurs, même infondées, peuvent détruire des entreprises, vies, des couples, des… hommes, même parmi les meilleurs. Surtout parmi les meilleurs.

– Tu veux me protéger ?

– Pas seulement toi. Mais nous. Notre relation. Et protéger Sanctuary. C'est mon héritage… et une grande partie de ma vie, tu le sais. Je ne veux pas sacrifier ce qu'il y a entre nous en son nom. Mais je refuse tout autant le contraire.

– Donc… tu veux que nous fassions preuve d'une certaine discrétion et retenue en public, c'est cela ?

– Au moins dans un premier temps, oui. Dans six mois, un an au plus, lorsque les choses se seront calmées, lorsque Kanon aura été intégré, que j'aurais montré à tout le monde que je suis toujours moi et que tu auras prouvé combien tu mérites cette place… il sera temps de faire une annonce nous concernant et…

Ayoros pose ses doigts sur les lèvres de Saga. Saga qui vient de lui dire que dans six mois, dans un an… il lui parait évident qu'ils seront encore ensemble. Il n'a jamais imaginé qu'il s'agissait d'une passade. Il a toujours su qu'ils s'engageaient dans quelque chose de sérieux, qu'ils essaieraient de construire quelque chose de solide, malgré certaines ombres qui resteront probablement à jamais et dont il est le seul responsable… Ce genre de déclarations les fait toutes disparaître. C'est auprès de Saga qu'il veut être. Avec lui.

– Et tu pensais que je prendrais mal cette demande ? demande-t-il en appuyant son front contre celui de l'homme qu'il aime.

– Tu aurais pu ne pas comprendre ma position… et croire que…

– Que tu as honte de moi ? Voyons… Il me semblait t'avoir dit que je te connaissais un peu… Et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me comporter en petit-ami envahissant au Siège, je t'assure. Pas plus que je ne veux me servir de l'influence que je peux avoir sur toi dans un autre domaine que celui de notre vie privée. Je resterai ton employé. Un simple subalterne. Gabriel et toi dirigez Sanctuary d'une manière magistrale. Je vous apporterai mon aide autant que je le peux mais il n'est pas dans mes intentions de m'immiscer à ce niveau. Si quelqu'un doit venir vous rejoindre à la direction, ce sera Kanon, certainement pas moi.

– Tu es vraiment un homme exceptionnel…

– Non. Mais si cela veut dire que tu n'es pas prêt de trouver quelqu'un pour prendre ma place… alors j'en suis très, très heureux…

Quelques instants plus tard, Saga embrasse Ayoros avec… une forme de tendre autorité, déterminé à lui montrer qu'il n'a strictement rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

* * *

De retour dans la chambre, Milo pousse le fauteuil de Kanon jusqu'au milieu de la pièce puis récupère les paquets de gâteaux qu'ils ont achetés en passant devant la petite boutique du hall. Et lorsqu'il se retourne, il constate avec déplaisir que Kanon s'est levé.

– Tu pouvais pas attendre deux secondes que je t'aide au lieu de faire ton rebelle qui n'a besoin de personne ? grogne Milo en venant le soutenir.

– Je fais mon rebelle parce que je veux aller du fauteuil à mon lit ? Tu vas me faire mourir de rire…

– Et attends la prochaine, tu vas la trouver encore meilleure…

– Je crains le pire.

Kanon s'allonge tandis que Milo récupère sa chaise attitrée. Il la retourne et s'installe à califourchon dessus, bras croisés sur le dossier.

– Pourquoi tu veux aller à ce mariage ? demande-t-il de but en blanc.

– Je l'ai expliqué dans le parc. Il me semblait que tu y étais, pourtant…

– Très drôle. Mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en sortir. Moi, je sais des trucs que ton frangin ignore.

Kanon soupire.

– Je t'assure que cela n'a rien à voir avec lui… Ma vie ne tourne plus autour de ce type. Et puis, je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu devais m'aider à l'oublier.

– Ah mais je serai ravi de le faire. Sauf que je considère pas que le revoir va dans le bon sens. Du coup, tu vois, je m'interroge. Est-ce qu'on est bien d'accord sur la direction que doit prendre cette histoire ?

– Il n'y a pas de direction à prendre. Il n'y a plus rien… plus rien du tout. Je me suis laissé avoir par… l'ambiance et son baratin. J'ai toujours eu tendance à avoir des goûts de luxe, on le sait tous les deux. Tu m'avais prévenu. Je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter. Je me suis planté en beauté. Fin de l'histoire. Sauf que c'est un concurrent de Saga. Et à ce titre, je ne pourrai jamais le rayer complètement de ma vie. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il se laisse aller contre son oreiller.

– Je ne sais pas si je pourrais remplir un rôle quelconque à Sanctuary… mais j'aimerais vraiment essayer. Si je prends un poste, si je me mêle à cette vie… je le reverrai, c'est obligatoire. Saga croise les Judge trois ou quatre fois par an, au minimum. Je ne vais pas éviter systématiquement toutes les soirées mondaines sous prétexte que…

– Que ?

– Que... que je me suis fait des films, autour d'un verre, complète rapidement Kanon. Sérieux, Milo, je t'assure, c'est du passé tout ça. Et si je suis en état d'aller à ce mariage, tu pourras le vérifier par toi-même. De toute façon, vu le monde qu'il y aura, si ça se trouve, on ne se croisera même pas, lui et moi. Je le verrai de loin, bien sûr, mais… il y a de grandes chances pour que ça n'aille pas plus loin.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Sur la terrasse à mon anniversaire, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour parler avec lui. Et la fois d'avant, son frère et lui se sont éloignés, tu te souviens… ?

– Tu penses qu'il veut juste tirer un trait sur tout ça, lui aussi ?

– Ça parait plausible non ? Et il y a le fait qu'il sait pour… certaines choses et pourtant rien n'a filtré. Et comme je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse par bonté d'âme… S'il dit quoique ce soit, il se retrouvera impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et vu le black-out sur sa vie sentimentale…

– T'es sûr que t'es pas en train de te rassurer sur le fait que jamais la vérité ne sortira ? Pas que je souhaite le contraire, hein, surtout pour ton frère et Ayo, parce que je suis autant ravi que toi qu'ils soient enfin ensemble, et que si, à toi, ça te pose pas de problèmes que ton frère connaisse pas tous les détails, ça me va parfaitement. Mais il y a pas que nous qui savons et...

– Quoiqu'il dise, Ayoros et moi… on est sorti ensemble. Point barre. Et si Ayo a eu peur quand ils ont parlé… c'est à cause de la ressemblance entre Saga et moi. Il a eu peur qu'il aille se servir de ça pour s'en prendre à Sanctuary.

Il a eu une discussion avec Ayoros, à ce sujet. Une de plus. Une durant laquelle il a réexpliqué à son ami que lui-même vivait très bien ces petits arrangements sur ce qu'a été leur relation. Il n'a pas envie que son frère sache. Parce qu'il n'a pas envie qu'il se rende compte à quel point Ayoros était mal, quand ils se sont rencontrés. Saga aimait déjà son adjoint à l'époque, de ce qu'il a cru comprendre… Il serait bien capable de culpabiliser. Et son jumeau n'a pas besoin de ça. Ni en ce moment, ni jamais.

– Il a promis qu'on n'avait rien à craindre de ce point de vue là…

Milo met quelques secondes à comprendre. Qui est le sujet de cette phrase. Et ce qu'elle implique.

– Et tu l'as cru ? s'indigne-t-il.

Kanon hoche la tête.

– Et je le crois toujours, d'ailleurs, ajoute celui-ci après quelques secondes.

– Kanon…

Le ton est lourd de reproches.

– J'y ai bien réfléchi, rétorque le malade. À ça et à tout ce que j'ai vécu ou pas avec lui…

– Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes passer à autre chose ? En ressassant cette histoire ? Y a que moi qui vois comme un petit problème de logique dans tout ça ?

C'est vrai que présenté comme ça, Kanon est bien obligé de reconnaître qu'on peut trouver cela suspect. Alors qu'il n'en est rien.

– Quand Saga est venu me voir avant de parler avec Ayo… je lui ai parlé de Rhadamanthe.

– Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

– Sur le coup, ça ne m'a pas paru important. À la base, c'était juste une excuse pour qu'il arrête de me poser des questions.

Petite moue de la part du DJ. Apparemment, il doit penser que l'explication est bonne. Ça tombe bien. Parce qu'elle est vraie.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demande Milo.

– Que pendant que je sortais avec Ayo, j'ai rencontré un type dont j'ai cru tomber amoureux et que je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur cette période qui n'a rien de glorieuse pour moi, parce que je me suis fait embobiné en beauté. Il ne sait pas qu'il s'agit de Rhadamanthe. Et il ne sait pas pour l'argent.

– OK, je vois le genre. Je mettrai Gab au courant… histoire qu'il ne gaffe pas. Donc t'en as parlé avec ton frère. Et alors ?

– Et alors, ça m'a fait réfléchir. Et quand on regarde les faits objectivement… Il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas lui enlever : jusqu'à présent, il ne m'a jamais menti.

Aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est que la stricte vérité.

– C'est moi qui ai cru au prince charmant, développe Kanon. J'ai vu ce que j'avais envie de voir, j'ai compris ce que j'avais envie de comprendre… Lui, il était… Il a toujours été distant, d'une certaine façon. Il m'a offert des verres, des cadeaux… mais je m'en suis plaint suffisamment souvent, non, qu'il me faisait passer… après plein de choses, à commencer par ses frères ou ses sorties mondaines ? Et puis ses cadeaux… La bouteille, par exemple. Ça ne représente rien pour lui, trois cent cinquante euros... Et le resto, pareil. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ma compagnie… Je ne pense pas m'être trompé à ce point. Mais j'étais clairement juste un passe-temps pour lequel il dépensait du fric. Et quand il a su, il a dû se dire qu'il pourrait avoir plus en allongeant quelques billets supplémentaires. Comme il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui dise non, il a insisté… Et maintenant, on est ennemis. C'est aussi simple que ça.

– Voilà donc c'est une ordure…

– C'est le genre de type qui a des valeurs de merde, on est d'accord, le coupe Kanon. Et je le sais d'autant mieux que j'en ai croisé plein des comme lui, même si je n'ai pas voulu admettre, au départ, qu'il était comme les autres… Sûrement parce qu'il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom, d'ailleurs. Enfin… tout ça pour dire que si on enlève mes erreurs d'interprétations… et mon fumage de moquette intensif, je n'ai aucune raison de douter de sa parole. La dernière fois, à l'anniversaire, il m'a dit texto qu'ils allaient attaquer Sanctuary et ne nous faire aucun cadeau. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe non ? Alors qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus intelligent de sa part de me mentir à ce sujet, non ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, je le sais, mais… c'est bizarre. Je ne peux pas dire que je lui fais confiance… mais je le crois. Ayoros est de mon avis, sur ce point, si ça peut te rassurer.

– Il croit que c'est un type honnête ?

– Non. Mais que c'est quelqu'un de parole, oui. Qu'il tient ses engagements… en bien ou en mal, d'ailleurs.

Milo hausse un sourcil.

– En gros… tu es en train de m'expliquer qu'Ayoros a flippé comme un malade quand ce type l'a menacé parce qu'il sait que ce taré aurait réellement fait de sa vie un enfer… et que donc, quelque part, ça prouve qu'il respecte ses promesses ?

– Ça plus le fait qu'il n'ait toujours rien dit. Il est au courant depuis mars et il n'a rien fait contre Ayo. Ni contre moi.

– Et après on dit que c'est moi qui vis dans une réalité alternative avec un mode de pensée bizarre… Allez repose-toi, maintenant. Faut que tu dormes un peu et que tu reprennes des forces si tu veux vraiment aller à ce mariage débile.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le DJ se lève et borde Kanon qui le regarde avec l'air surpris.

– Tu es d'accord ? Tu n'insistes pas plus pour me faire changer d'avis ?

– A quoi bon ? T'as déjà pris ta décision. Par contre, je te préviens : si on y va, je te lâcherai pas là-bas. Je passerai tout mon temps collé à tes basques. Et tu pourras rouspéter tout ce que tu veux que ça n'y changera rien.

* * *

Roissy – Aéroport Charles de Gaulle

Dans le hall de l'aéroport, Angelo et Mû attendent. L'interne scrute les voyageurs qui descendent d'avion, tandis que l'ancien policier surveille les alentours. Il n'aime pas cette foule. Les gens s'embrassent et se bousculent… Ils sont tout à la joie des retrouvailles ou la détresse d'une séparation. Ils sont excités ou trop habitués pour prêter attention au monde autour d'eux… Ce sont des proies faciles.

– Papa !

Mû se baisse légèrement pour accueillir Killian qui vient de lui sauter dans les bras après un sprint d'une dizaine de mètres depuis la zone de douane. L'interne serre son fils contre lui et ferme les yeux pour savourer ce câlin. Le premier depuis quinze jours… Il est indéniable que cela lui avait manqué.

– Comment vas-tu ?

– Super !

– Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?

– Oui ! Dohko m'a emmené à Hollywood !

– Vraiment ?

– Oui ! Et il m'a montré les coulisses et il m'a présenté des gens et tout ! On a fait plein de photos, on te montrera. Mais je suis content d'être rentré…

– C'est gentil.

– Non ! C'est vrai ! Je suis content ! Et encore plus de vous voir tous les deux !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en se tournant vers Angelo qui se tient aux côtés de son cher papa.

– Je sers juste de chauffeur. Ce sera plus simple avec les bagages et tout le monde, indique l'ancien policier annihilant du même coup l'espoir que nourrissait Kiki sur la réussite de sa diabolique machination dont le but était on ne peut plus louable, dixit Mikael lui-même.

– Pour ce qui est du monde, ne nous comptez pas dans vos calculs : nous comptons prendre un taxi.

Angelo relève les yeux vers l'homme qui accompagne Killian et qui vient de parler d'une voix ferme et calme. Une chemise et un pantalon clair. Une longue chevelure d'absinthe et des yeux mauves. Un visage doux qui arbore une expression étrangement… détachée. Un rien moqueuse. Peut-être même cynique mais sans être malveillante ou méprisante. Très proche de celles que peut prendre Mû tout en étant plus distante. Peut-être plus… sage. Oui. Plus sage… mais plutôt côté expérience que discipline.

– Je suis Shion. J'imagine que mon petit-frère vous a parlé de moi, fait l'homme confirmant ainsi les soupçons d'Angelo sur sa parenté avec l'interne.

– Angelo. Un ami, fait le policier en lui serrant la main.

Un sourire passe sur les lèvres du professeur, alors qu'il se retourne vers son cadet pour l'embrasser chaleureusement. Ils restent quelques secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

– Je suis ravi de constater que tu sembles aller bien, fait l'aîné en s'écartant enfin.

– Tu as l'air en forme, toi aussi. Le voyage n'a pas l'air de vous avoir trop fatigués.

– J'ai connu pire, dirons-nous. Rassuré que nous te l'ayons ramené en un seul morceau ? demande-t-il en passant une main dans les boucles rousses de son neveu.

– Je ne m'inquiétais pas, proteste le jeune médecin.

– Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. Et devant ton fils, en plus. Tu devrais avoir honte.

– Tu ne mens jamais, toi, peut-être ?

– Si. Mais je n'ai pas d'enfant et je me contente d'instruire mes élèves, je ne les éduque pas.

– Tu dis cela avec un tel aplomb qu'on pourrait presque te croire, relève l'interne dans un sourire. Tu étais sérieux avec ton histoire de taxi ?

– Oui.

– J'avais le fol espoir que vous passeriez la fin de journée avec nous… puisque cela fait sept mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

– Je suis au regret de t'apprendre que nous allons directement nous rendre à l'hôtel. Nous passerons un maximum de temps avec vous deux, cette semaine, mais pas ce soir. Ne m'en veux pas trop, s'il-te-plait…

– C'est Tonton Dohko qui a insisté, précise Killian toujours calé contre son père.

Shion lui adresse un regard légèrement réprobateur mêlé d'ironie, comme s'il en voulait à l'enfant d'avoir révélé un secret qui devait rester entre eux. Mais Kiki se contente de lui sourire. Le secret ne devait donc pas être très grand et les reproches plus officiels qu'officieux. Cette déduction d'Angelo trouve sa confirmation lorsqu'il constate que Mû ne semble pas le moins du monde surpris ou choqué par la révélation de son fils.

– Je m'en doutais, fait l'interne. J'imagine donc que je n'ai aucun moyen de te faire renoncer à vos projets pour la soirée.

– Absolument aucun, confirme son grand-frère.

– Et où est le roi de la persuasion ?

– Il fait passer nos bagages à la douane. Killian était trop pressé de te retrouver pour attendre dix minutes de plus. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

Le jeune médecin, apparemment ravi, indique d'un mouvement de tête un homme qui pousse un chariot où sont empilées plusieurs valises. Instinctivement, Angelo reporte son attention sur le nouvel arrivant. Après tout, il s'agit de l'homme qui a conseillé Mû dans les arts martiaux. Sous son tee-shirt sans manches, il est très musclé – bien plus que Shion en tout cas, même si le frère de Mû est tout de même assez athlétique – et toute son attitude transpire la confiance et l'assurance. Le monde autour de lui n'est visiblement pas une menace à ses yeux. Ni ne semble avoir le moindre intérêt, d'ailleurs. Il arrête son caddie à côté de leur petit groupe.

– Salut, toi, fait-il en donnant une accolade à son beau-frère. Comment ça va ?

– Bien, merci. Et toi ?

– On fait aller, répond l'homme en haussant les épaules.

– Dohko, je te présente Angelo, un ami… Angelo, Dohko donc…

– Ravi de faire votre connaissance, fait le dit Dohko en lui serrant la main.

Une poigne affirmée et autoritaire. L'homme a été éducateur pour cas sociaux, d'après ce que lui a dit Mû. Angelo se dit qu'il aurait probablement apprécié travailler avec lui, alors qu'il le voit retirer la valise de Killian du charriot et la déposer aux pieds de Mû.

– Et voilà, livraison terminée.

– Je suis pas un paquet ! proteste Killian.

– Bien sûr que non. Tu es mon neveu préféré.

– T'en as pas d'autres…, rétorque finement le jeune garçon.

– Raison de plus pour que tu sois le numéro un. On y va ? demande-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Shion.

– On y va, répond aussitôt celui-ci.

Le professeur s'accroupit devant son neveu et le prend dans ses bras.

– Je compte sur toi pour tenir ta langue au sujet de toutes les mauvaises habitudes que je t'ai données durant tes vacances, hein…

– Promis, je ne dirais rien à propos des crèmes glacées devant les films, le soir !

L'adulte et l'enfant échangent un sourire complice, avant que Shion ne donne une accolade à son petit frère.

– On vous voit quand, alors ? demande celui-ci en l'étreignant en retour.

– Demain…

– … soir, complète aussitôt Dohko d'une voix ferme.

– Entendu, fait Mû dans un sourire. On vous attend pour dîner. Mais ne comptez pas vous enfuir juste après le dessert…

Les deux hommes lui promettent qu'ils n'en feront rien. Ils saluent Angelo avant de s'éloigner. C'est à ce moment que l'ancien policier note une chose des plus singulières dans leur comportement. Depuis que Dohko est arrivé, Shion n'a eu aucun geste dans sa direction, ni le moindre regard. Et même maintenant, ils restent à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, marchant peut-être à un mètre de distance, évitant tout contact.

– Ils veulent pas que les gens sachent qu'ils sont un couple ? lance-t-il à l'adresse de Mû.

– Pardon ?

– Ton frère et son mec. C'est juste pour savoir. Ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent.

– Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a de problème avec le fait d'être homosexuel, si c'est le sens de ta question. Ni d'être ensemble. Ils ont simplement mis en place une sorte de code de conduite, entre eux. Et cette relative distance en fait partie. Tu te souviens de l'histoire que je t'ai racontée ?

– Celle avec le débile et son ex ?

– Tu viens de les rencontrer… Tu devineras sans peine qui est qui, je pense.

Le ton de Mû est légèrement rêveur. Une main passée sur les épaules de Killian, il sert son fils contre lui.

– Tu dois rentrer tout de suite ? demande-t-il brusquement en sortant de ses pensées.

– Je veux pas vous déranger.

– Tu déranges pas ! proteste aussitôt Killian. Je te montrerai les photos !

– Un autre jour, décrète l'ancien policier. Tu dois te reposer, toi.

– Demain soir ? propose Mû. Tu dînes avec nous ?

– Dis oui, s'il-te-plait ! le supplie Killian. Dis oui ! Dis oui ! Dis oui !

L'adulte laisse tomber ses yeux cobalts sur l'enfant qui, comme d'habitude, lui sourit de toutes ses dents, le regard pétillant de malice.

– C'est d'accord, accepte-t-il entre soupir et sourire. Allez, en route, je vous ramène chez vous.

* * *

Paris – Hôtel Olympe

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la suite, Shion ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer le luxe de la décoration Louis XVI. Il ne devine la chambre que par une porte entrouverte mais, dans le salon déjà, tout est magnifique. La couleur crème des murs, du sol et des canapés se mêle avec bonheur aux teintes plus chaudes des meubles en bois et des coussins chocolat. Derrière les lourds rideaux, les grandes fenêtres ont été ouvertes pour laisser passer l'air et les parfums des fleurs en provenance de la terrasse. Eaque leur a fait un cadeau véritablement splendide.

– Je te rejoins dans la chambre dès que j'en ai fini avec nos bagages.

La voix rauque de Dohko crée un délicieux frisson au creux des ses reins. Lentement, il se retourne vers son compagnon qui se tient contre la porte. Lui ne semble pas goûter l'esthétisme de la pièce.

– Tu veux que nous allions dormir ? s'étonne le professeur.

– Nous coucher oui… Dormir, non. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable si nous voulons rattraper le décalage horaire. J'ai d'autres plans, déclare-t-il en déshabillant son amant du regard.

Shion frémit. Quinze ans. Quinze ans que ces yeux verts le parcourent de leur caresse brûlante. Quinze ans qu'ils le consument dès qu'ils se posent sur lui. Au point que les deux hommes évitent de trop s'observer l'un l'autre lorsqu'ils sont en public. Leur réputation d'obsédés sexuels est amplement méritée, ils le savent parfaitement, mais nul besoin d'en rajouter. Et encore… Peu nombreux sont ceux qui les ont connus à leur grande époque. À leur pire époque. Après neuf ans de vie commune, les choses se sont calmées, tout de même. Ils sont devenus un peu plus… raisonnables. Heureusement. Dans les premiers temps, quand Dohko s'est installé à L.A., ou lors de l'année qu'ils ont passée ensemble en banlieue parisienne, jamais ils n'auraient pu accepter la présence de Killian chez eux durant deux semaines. Quinze jours à ne pouvoir faire l'amour que dans leur chambre, la nuit ? Ils seraient devenus fous…

– Et si j'étais fatigué par le voyage ? demande Shion dans un sourire. Cela fait pratiquement vingt-quatre heures que nous n'avons fermé l'œil, si je fais l'impasse sur les siestes inconfortables durant le vol.

– Tu l'es ?

– Fatigué ? Oui. Je suis… très las. Je ne pense pas être en état d'atteindre la chambre. Je crois que j'ai besoin de café.

Il s'effondre sur un des canapés et voit son amant continuer à parcourir son corps du regard. On frappe à la porte. Dohko se retourne pour ouvrir. Un groom entre aussitôt, poussant un wagonnet. Il propose d'aller ranger les affaires mais un billet lui fait rapidement comprendre que cela ne sera pas nécessaire. À peine la porte refermée, Dohko se retourne vers Shion qui a retiré ses chaussures et l'attend, languide, sur le sofa. Les yeux mauves sont fiévreux. Un sourire concupiscent s'est posé sur ses lèvres.

– Je confirme. J'ai très envie de café, murmure-t-il.

Le regard de Dohko brille de mille feux. Le café. Ils en ont une définition bien particulière qui remonte à leur rencontre et plus particulièrement à la fin de la première soirée qu'ils ont passée ensemble. Shion avait été engagé pour donner des cours de soutien aux élèves du Centre. Ils avaient fait connaissance à la réunion de prérentrée, si tant est que cela puisse s'appeler comme ça, réunion qui s'était terminée par un repas dans une brasserie, avec toute l'équipe éducative. À la fin de la soirée, après quelques parties de billard, Dohko a proposé au professeur de venir boire un dernier café chez lui. Celui-ci a accepté sans hésiter. Ils n'ont même pas attendu d'être dans la chambre pour se sauter dessus. Et quand ils ont fini par atteindre le lit, ils ne l'ont pratiquement plus quitté de tout le week-end. Il a fallu moins d'un mois pour que Shion quitte son appartement et s'installe dans celui de son amant.

Dohko l'a rejoint sur le canapé. Il l'a recouvert de son corps et ses mains remontent sous la chemise de Shion tandis que celles de son compagnon se perdent dans la chevelure châtain et dans son dos. Ils s'embrassent voluptueusement. Profondément. Leurs langues ne se cherchent pas. Elles se sont trouvées, il y a de cela longtemps. Elles se connaissent. Elles joueront ensemble, plus tard. Pour le moment, elles ne veulent qu'une chose : posséder l'autre, comme l'autre les possède. Les boutons de la chemise sautent et les doigts de Shion griffent le coton. Il ne le supporte plus. C'est la peau de Dohko qu'il veut sentir contre lui, pas cette vulgaire étoffe. Une de ses jambes s'enroule autour de celle de son amant tandis que celui-ci s'écarte un instant pour finir de retirer le tee-shirt qui les énervait tant. Il envoie balader le morceau de tissu et reste un moment à regarder son amant, en appui sur ses avant-bras, leurs deux bassins maintenus en contact par la pression de la jambe de Shion. Dohko fond sur lui pour lui donner un autre baiser passionné. Et l'instant d'après, le professeur a échangé, d'un mouvement de hanches, leurs positions respectives. Il glisse le long du corps de son amant, le parcourant des lèvres et de la langue, pour déboutonner lentement sa ceinture et son jeans. Dohko soulève docilement le bassin et se retrouve entièrement nu, offert au regard lubrique de son compagnon. Il est beau. Son corps est… parfait. Sa peau bronzée par le soleil de Californie dessine des muscles puissants. Shion caresse la large poitrine, fait courir ses doigts sur le ventre plat, passe sur les abdominaux si bien dessinés… Dohko émet un grognement alors que la main évite consciencieusement son érection et s'arrête pour se poser sur sa hanche.

– Contrarié, mon tigre ? demande Shion amusé.

– J'avais cru comprendre que tu étais aussi pressé que moi…

– Mais c'est cela cas. Je brûle littéralement de te prendre.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ? feule l'homme allongé.

– Je m'amuse, lui est-il répondu très naturellement.

– Tu t'amuseras plus tard. Au deuxième service, si tu en as envie. Mais si tu veux garder la main sur celui-là, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop tarder. Si tu ne dépêche pas, c'est moi qui vais te sauter dessus.

– Tu n'es pas patient, se plaint le professeur.

– Tu te fous de moi ?

– La frustration…

Dohko se redresse d'un coup et plaque son amant contre le canapé.

– Douze heures passées à tes côtés sans pouvoir te toucher, gronde-t-il en lui ôtant hâtivement son pantalon. Et, avant cela, deux semaines où j'ai été on ne peut plus décent pour ne pas choquer ton cher neveu. Que j'adore, je le reconnais, et que j'ai été très content de recevoir chez nous… mais tout de même. Alors ne me parle pas de frustration. J'estime en avoir eu ma part. Je te veux, Shion. Maintenant.

– Je sais, murmure le professeur dans un grand sourire, en lui prenant une main pour en lécher les doigts.

Et après une préparation des plus sommaires, Dohko, à genoux sur le sofa, le possède enfin. Brutalement. Sauvagement. Oui, son tigre était frustré. Son tigre est toujours frustré. Cela tombe bien parce que lui aussi. Mais à la différence de Dohko, il ne s'en rend jamais autant compte que lorsqu'ils font l'amour. Dohko a toujours envie de… commencer. Comme s'il voulait systématiquement s'assurer que son amant porte toujours sa marque. Comme s'il voulait renouer un lien que quelques heures de chasteté auraient pu distendre. Comme si l'envie et le besoin étaient trop forts pour qu'il puisse les contenir alors qu'aucune raison extérieure ne le justifie plus. Shion, de son côté, ne veut pratiquement jamais s'arrêter. S'il n'avait certaines obligations et un minimum de conscience professionnelle pour un métier qu'il adore, il sait qu'il serait capable de passer sa vie au lit avec son compagnon. À faire l'amour. À se caresser et s'embrasser. À discuter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et qu'il lui faudrait faire un réel effort pour ne serait-ce qu'aller se chercher à manger tant il se sent bien contre le corps de l'amour de sa vie. La meilleure preuve, c'est que, lorsqu'ils sont seuls, c'est Dohko qui se lève pour s'occuper des repas. Et de pratiquement toutes les tâches domestiques, d'ailleurs. Dire que ceux qui ne les connaissent pas vraiment s'imaginent que c'est lui le plus raisonnable des deux… Les gens sont fous.

Shion attire son amant contre lui et noue ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'inviter à venir plus profondément encore. Il l'embrasse. Ils s'embrassent. Ils se dévorent, avides et enflammés. Ils ont soif et faim, l'un de l'autre. Terriblement. Ils halètent. Ils manquent d'air. Alors Dohko enfouit son visage dans la chevelure étalée sur l'assise du canapé, sans arrêter ses mouvements de bassin. Il ne leur est pas possible d'être plus proches. Il ne leur est pas possible de mettre davantage leurs corps en contacts. Et Dohko souffle au creux de son oreille. Shion rayonne, extatique. Il gémit. De plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que la libération arrive enfin. Il crie tandis que son amant pousse un râle rauque et puissant, au milieu d'une explosion orgastique. Durant l'espace de quelques secondes, durant un temps infini, ils ne sont plus deux individus distincts : leur corps, leur esprit et leur âme fusionnent. Durant l'espace de quelques secondes, durant un temps infini, ils ne font plus qu'un.

Ils reprennent leurs esprits. Ils retrouvent une certaine forme de calme. Dohko n'a pas bougé. Il reste blotti contre le torse de Shion qui a passé une main dans ses cheveux et les caresse tendrement. L'autre court dans son dos, sur le tatouage qui est à l'origine du surnom que lui donne son amant. Pas tout à fait. Pas seulement. Si Shion l'appelle son tigre, c'est aussi parce que, durant leurs ébats, ses râles ressemblent au souffle de certains grands fauves. Qu'il lui arrive de rugir pratiquement, de griffer et de mordre… Qu'il peut être féroce, parfois. Et que, comme à chaque fois après l'amour, comme il le fait maintenant, il ronronne pratiquement, lové contre son compagnon, savourant son bonheur.

– Ne t'endors pas, chaton, murmure doucement Shion.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…, grogne Dohko, sans faire le moindre mouvement.

– Cela te va bien pourtant.

Aussitôt le tigre se redresse et toise l'homme sous lui.

– Tu vas voir si cela me va bien, gronde-t-il en fondant à nouveau sur sa proie.

Il n'est pas dupe de la manœuvre : Shion n'a utilisé ce surnom que pour provoquer un deuxième round. Mais pourquoi s'en plaindrait-il ? D'autant que son compagnon aura envie d'un troisième ensuite, durant lequel ils échangeront leurs rôles. Alors Dohko s'emploie à prouver ses dires, à montrer qu'il tient plus du fauve que de l'animal domestique.

* * *

Ils sont assis dans le lit, le dos de Dohko calé contre le torse de Shion, leurs jambes emmêlées. À côté d'eux, repose un plateau de fruits et de sandwichs en tous genres, qu'ils grignotent distraitement tout en regardant une émission culturelle.

– Qu'allons-nous faire ? soupire le professeur.

– A propos de quoi ? demande Dohko en découpant des morceaux dans un quartier de melon.

– De… la situation délicate dans laquelle nous nous retrouvons, si nous nous fions à ce que Kiki nous a dit…

S'ils se fient aux réponses de Killian… ils sont dans une belle merde, pour parler crûment.

Voulant en apprendre davantage sur l'étrange soupirant de son petit frère – étrange au point que soupirant n'est visiblement pas un mot approprié –, Shion a questionné son neveu. Et ce qu'il a appris est loin de le réjouir. Que Mû soit tombé sous le charme du garde-du-corps d'un de ses patients, grand bien lui fasse. Mais lorsque Killian a commencé à expliquer que le patient en question, « _m'sieur Gemini, il est PéDéGé_ », il a vu les nuages sombres et les ennuis s'accumuler au-dessus de leur tête… Même s'il ne s'intéresse guère au monde professionnel dans lequel évolue Eaque, Shion n'est pas sans ignorer que Saga Gemini est à la tête de Sanctuary. Et que Sanctuary est le principal souci de l'Empire, à l'heure actuelle. Il a promis à son ancien élève de lui présenter son petit frère. Il n'est pas certain qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée, si l'on tient compte des circonstances. Pas qu'il craigne que Mû ne dévoile quoique ce soit qui pourrait mettre en danger sa peut-être future relation avec cet Angelo – après tout l'opération de ce Saga n'est pas un secret semble-t-il –, ou même qu'Eaque cherche à obtenir des informations… Enfin, si. Eaque chercherait probablement à avoir quelques réponses mais Shion sait qu'il n'insisterait pas, ne serait-ce que par amitié pour lui ou par respect pour le professionnalisme de son petit frère. Ce qu'il craint, en revanche, c'est que cela crée des tensions inutiles, une forme de malaise durant la rencontre, voire ensuite. Et Eaque n'a certes pas besoin de cela… surtout en ce moment.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te pose problème, rétorque pourtant Dohko entre ses bras.

– Menteur, fait Shion en acceptant de mordre dans le morceau de fruit que son amant approche de ses lèvres.

– La vie sexuelle de ton frère, ou son absence de vie sexuelle d'ailleurs, ne regarde que lui. Eaque n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il a envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec un des portes-flingues d'un de ses concurrents.

– Je ne crois pas que Mû ait juste envie de s'envoyer en l'air…, proteste le professeur.

– Ne commence pas avec ta sémantique, grogne son compagnon. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire et ton frère n'est pas toi : je ne crois pas qu'on ait à faire face, en ce qui le concerne, à un blocage l'empêchant de voir qu'il peut exister un vague rapport entre désir et sentiments.

Shion se crispe. Dohko pousse un soupir avant de se retourner vers lui.

– Faut que tu arrêtes de réagir comme ça…, murmure-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Ce serait plus simple si je n'avais pas l'impression que tu m'en veux toujours pour ces cinq années…

Cinq ans.

Ils ont vécu neuf mois ensemble. Neuf mois de passion, de débauche… de galère pour arriver à assurer et son poste d'enseignant et son poste de soutien scolaire au Centre et cette relation. Neuf mois auxquels Shion a mis un terme en acceptant ce poste au Lycée Français de Los Angeles, qu'il occupe toujours actuellement. Parce qu'il s'agissait de la place dont il avait toujours rêvé, bien sûr. Mais aussi pour fuir son amant, inutile de se le cacher. Pour fuir cette folie qu'était leur histoire et qui n'avait rien de viable à ses yeux. Pour fuir cette folie qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour... Il ne lui a pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour se retrouver dans le lit de Dohko. Il ne lui a pas fallu plus de quelques semaines pour emménager chez lui… Il lui a fallu six ans pour finir par admettre qu'il l'aimait.

– Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'en vouloir toujours puisque je ne t'en ai jamais voulu ? remarque Dohko. Tu as été un abruti à ne pas vouloir comprendre que ce n'était pas juste du cul entre nous, c'est vrai… mais j'ai été con de croire que tu en prendrais conscience comme par miracle, d'espérer qu'un matin tu aurais une illumination sans que j'ai à faire d'efforts de mon côté… Si tu n'avais pas voulu t'installer avec ce type, on y serait probablement encore. Et je continuerais à ne pouvoir profiter de ton corps qu'un mois par an.

Un mois par an, oui. Parce que, malgré toute la volonté qu'il mettait à essayer d'oublier l'éducateur et leurs ébats, Shion revenait, chaque été, passer le mois d'Août avec son ancien amant. Qui redevenait très actuel, pour le coup. Contre lui, Dohko sent son compagnon se raidir. Un réflexe face à ses dernières paroles qui ont fait resurgir cette ancienne peur qui a été au centre de complications dans une histoire qui lui avait semblé, d'amblée, limpide, à lui, cette peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'attirance physique. Il le sait, pourtant, que ces derniers temps Shion semble étrangement sensible sur ce sujet. Même s'il ne veut pas lui dire pourquoi. Il ne faut pas être devin pour deviner que les soucis d'Eaque, sur lesquels il est tout aussi évasif, n'y sont pas étrangers. Dohko ferme les yeux.

– Je t'aime, Shion, murmure-t-il d'une voix d'où est absente toute trace de désir.

Il est rare qu'il fasse ce genre de déclarations. Principalement parce qu'il ne veut plus employer ces mots qu'en dehors de tout sous-entendu d'ordre sexuel ce qui, lorsqu'il s'agit de Shion et lui, n'est pas des plus courants, il est le premier à le reconnaître. Pour ne pas que son compagnon aille s'imaginer que ce n'est qu'un moyen pour lui d'obtenir certaines faveurs qu'il désire fortement et sans s'en cacher, du reste. Bien sûr qu'il désire Shion au-delà du concevable… C'est une évidence qui ne lui a jamais causé de problème. Et il s'agit aussi d'une forme de pudeur. Autant, lorsqu'il est question de coucheries et autres jeux caféinés, il semble toujours à l'aise… autant dès qu'interviennent les sentiments… Dohko est nettement plus mesuré.

– Je t'aime…, répète-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son amant. Même s'il t'arrive d'être un idiot fini.

Shion sourit. Il ne changera pas l'homme de sa vie. Et il n'en a pas envie, de toute façon. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aime, avec son mélange de pudeur et de franchise, sa sensibilité, sa grande compréhension de la nature humaine… et l'absence de tact dont il fait parfois preuve dans le choix de ses mots. Parfois.

– Et je ne vois pas pourquoi cette histoire te stresse, fait l'ancien éducateur, en reprenant sa position précédente et en retournant au découpage du melon.

– Tu ne vois pas à quel point nous nous retrouvons entre deux feux ?

– Si. Mais je ne vois pas le problème. Eaque ne sait pas que ton frère est le médecin de son concurrent et ton frère ne sait pas que ton ancien disciple chéri s'appelle Eaque Judge. Je ne vois aucune raison qui nécessite qu'ils l'apprennent. Il suffira de dire à Eaque qu'on lui présentera Mû une autre fois, parce que Mû a du boulot en ce moment. Je ne pense pas que ça le dérange, dans l'absolu, de ne pas rencontrer ton frère. Il a réussi à survivre pendant vingt-huit ans sans le connaître, il devrait tenir quelques années de plus ou même toute sa vie, tiens, pourquoi pas. En plus, Mû a l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. Si un des deux a besoin de notre soutien, de notre affection et de tes conseils, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Donc si tu veux mon avis, laisse ton frère gérer sa vie privée sans t'en mêler et occupe-toi d'Eaque.

– Et pour Milo ?

– Quoi, Milo ?

C'est un des amis d'Angelo, dont Killian leur a parlé quand il a fait le tour des personnes gravitant autour du garde-du-corps, un DJ dans le portrait duquel Dohko pense avoir reconnu un des enfants dont il s'est occupé au Centre, après le départ de Shion.

– S'il s'agit vraiment d'un de tes anciens protégés et qu'il est réellement ami avec le frère de…

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? le coupe Dohko. Il est grand maintenant. Il fait sa vie. Je ne vois pas en quoi elle concernerait Eaque. Déjà qu'elle ne me concerne pas…

– Tu n'as pas envie de le revoir ? s'étonne Shion, devant le manque de curiosité de son tigre.

Il a beau être au courant, cela le laisse systématiquement pantois. Le pire étant qu'il sait que son amant a été ravi d'apprendre que ce gosse dont il s'est occupé semble à présent très heureux. C'est simplement que les détails ne l'intéressent pas. Ou qu'il estime qu'ils ne le regardent pas. Ou plus. Lui, c'est tout le contraire : il adore rester en contact avec ses anciens élèves.

– Ça me ferait plaisir, je ne dis pas le contraire, reconnait son amant. Je l'aimais bien ce gamin. Et puis, il m'a aidé.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. Sans lui, et sans les autres bien sûr, mais sans lui surtout, ça aurait difficile de ne pas penser au crétin dont j'étais dingue et qui vivait à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.

– Et tu oses me dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Cela fait deux fois que tu reviens sur le sujet…

– Si je te dis que je t'en veux, tu essaieras de te faire pardonner ? questionne Dohko tout en dégustant son melon.

– Peut-être… à moins que je ne te punisse pour m'avoir menti, toutes ces années, chuchote Shion en mordillant l'oreille de son compagnon.

Un grognement de satisfaction s'échappe d'entre les lèvres de l'ancien éducateur.

– Dans ce cas… je peux te l'avouer : je t'en veux atrocement, murmure-t-il en se laissant aller contre le torse derrière lui.

Shion éclate de rire avant de tourner le visage de son amant et de prendre possession de ses lèvres sucrées. Dohko… qui s'abandonne totalement à ses caresses et à ses baisers… Comment a-t-il pu se convaincre que ce qu'il éprouve en cet instant, comme ce qu'il a éprouvé à chacune de leurs étreintes, depuis la toute première, n'était rien d'autre qu'un plaisir purement physique ? Cela lui parait tellement absurde et ridicule alors qu'il se sent fondre sous la brûlure de la lave qui parcourt ses veines et qu'attise Dohko. Dohko… qui vient de mentir. C'est peut-être le meilleur moyen qu'il avait pour lui faire comprendre que, vraiment, leurs cinq années de séparation ne représentent pour lui qu'une anecdote de leur histoire. Au même titre que le café.

Dohko… Ce qu'il peut aimer son tigre ! Et ce qu'il peut être heureux avec lui.


	52. Mercredi 2 Août

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Les jumeaux tiennent conseil pour se mettre d'accord sur l'attitude à adopter face aux invitations que leur a envoyées l'Empereur. Kanon fait le point sur son histoire et sa non-relation avec Rhadamanthe. Kiki rentre de vacances. Et le plus important : Shion and Dohko… We meet at last ! («Nous nous rencontrons, enfin ! » Citation tirée, entre autres, du Rocky Horror Picture Show… Oui, parce que vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils ont un petit côté Frank N Furter ? Mais lequel des deux est Rocky ? Vaste débat…)_

_NdA__ : Merci, merci beaucoup de continuer à suivre cette histoire, de toujours me témoigner votre soutien et vos encouragements. Vous aurez constaté que je n'ai répondu aux reviews que tardivement cette semaine encore. Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis désormais pratiquement à jour, donc que ça devrait mieux se passer la semaine prochaine. On croise les doigts !_

_Choupi :__ Je suis ravie que ces deux-là te plaisent. Je les aime beaucoup moi-même et davantage encore lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Il est fort possible que Shion n'ait pas vraiment le temps pour de grandes prises de têtes et analyses, d'autant que Dohko a l'air très motivé à l'idée de rattraper le temps perdu. Je suis contente de constater que tu as toujours envie de connaître la suite de cette histoire. Pour les surprises, vous me connaissez, ce n'est pas ce que je recherche en priorité, mais c'est toujours agréable de savoir que vous n'arrivez pas à tout deviner : j'ai un peu moins peur de vous lasser comme ça._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Une silhouette rouge qui court et des boucles foncées qui dansent dans le vent…

Gabriel ouvre les yeux. Difficilement. Laborieusement. Le générateur d'aube ne l'a pas réveillé et cette lumière, qui emplit sa chambre, le dérange. De même que les paroles incohérentes que prononce cette voix lancinante qui s'échappe de son poste de radio. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'a réveillé, non. Ce qui a finalement eu raison de Morphée, c'est le hurlement strident de son réveil qu'il éteint d'un mouvement du bras, espérant qu'à l'étage d'en-dessous, Milo n'a pas entendu ce son excessivement désagréable et discordant. Certes, le DJ est responsable de son état et de ces nuits au cours desquelles tout espoir de répit est vain, mais il vaut mieux qu'il reste encore ignorant des dégâts qu'il a causés. Il serait trop heureux et pressé de venir les réparer. Le réparer… Ce n'est pas le moment. Il n'a pas le temps. Il faut qu'il se lève… Il faut… qu'il se lève…

Milo ouvre un œil. Il était bien pourtant là… Il a chaud mais pas trop. Alors pourquoi… ? D'une main, il tâtonne à la recherche du bord de son lit et récupère son téléphone portable qui git sur sa table de nuit. En appuyant mollement sur des touches, plus ou moins au hasard, il finit par le faire réagir suffisamment pour que l'écran s'illumine. Youpi. Il commence l'inspection des quatre chiffres censés représenter l'heure. Le premier est un zéro. Le deuxième est un six… Pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Il se rendort aussi sec.

Gabriel ouvre les yeux. Pour la seconde fois. Ce son strident à nouveau. Il s'est rendormi. Il ne sait pas combien de temps. Il tourne la tête. Maintenant il sait. Trop de temps. Il est six heures et demie passé. Il soupire. Il l'a revue. Il éteint à nouveau son réveil et repousse ses draps de soie pour constater avec un certain déplaisir qu'effectivement, ses problèmes de frigidité n'ont rien de troubles physiques. Il grimace, se lève et va dans sa salle de bains : faites qu'aujourd'hui l'eau froide suffise. Il lui arrive, de temps en temps, d'avoir des érections matinales. Une ou deux fois par mois. Pas beaucoup plus en tout cas. Habituellement, une douche fraîche suffit à régler le problème. Mais depuis un mois qu'il ne dort pratiquement plus, ou du moins que ces nuits ne lui apportent aucun repos par la faute de cette fille, elles se font de plus en plus fréquentes. Et depuis quelques jours, une dizaine peut-être, il arrive que l'eau seule ne suffise pas. C'est extrêmement déplaisant. Parce qu'alors, il faut qu'il… se soulage manuellement. C'est une chose qu'il trouve désagréable. Pas que l'action en elle-même le rebute par principe mais il trouve cela proprement grotesque, compte tenu de ce qu'il est. Heureusement, lorsque l'eau froide a produit ses bienfaits sur son esprit, lorsqu'il se voit, lui, l'homme frigide qui se masturbe au réveil sans éprouver le moindre plaisir, cela suffit pour que son corps comprenne enfin ce que cette situation a d'ubuesque. Il n'a jamais eu à aller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à présent. Quelque part, cela le rassure : il n'a pas encore totalement sombré. Pas encore. Samedi, l'Institut rouvre ses portes. Il prendra deux heures pour aller se faire masser. Cela lui permettra de tenir encore un peu. Il n'a besoin que de quelques jours de plus. De quelques semaines. Saga sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Bientôt, il pourra reprendre les rênes de Sanctuary. Bientôt, lui-même pourra s'octroyer ne serait-ce qu'une journée de vacances… Une journée… pour se détendre… et dormir… Se reposer… enfin…

Milo grogne. Il a toujours chaud, il est toujours bien, mais il vient de se réveiller pour la troisième fois en une heure, environ. À son portable qui avance un peu, il est bientôt sept heures et demie. Il est donc beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever. Mais bon… si c'est pour ne pas dormir et s'énerver parce qu'on y arrive pas, c'est pas vraiment mieux. Donc debout. Il trouvera bien toujours quelque chose à faire pour occuper sa matinée jusqu'à ce que Shun arrive, hein. Il pourrait peut-être appeler Shura, voir s'il est possible qu'ils passent pour prendre les photos qu'il a promises à Io. Et comme ça, ils iront tous ensemble à l'hosto cet après-midi… Mais clairement que ça a l'air pilepoil comme programme ! Il fait valser le drap qui ne le recouvrait qu'à moitié, se lève et s'étire de tout son long en baillant. Café. Pieds nus, le cheveu hirsute et le caleçon froissé, il débarque dans le salon. Café donc. Ouais mais non. Musique avant. Bah oui. Forcément. Il oblique donc en direction de son PC qu'il allume. Ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que le matin, le PC est comme lui, il marche au ralenti… Les lignes qui défilent vite pour laisser place à cette image fixe et cette petite barre de défilement colorée qui ne correspond à rien… Et quand l'écran du bureau arrive enfin, ça veut pas dire que tout est prêt, oulah non. C'est un peu comme un type qui s'habille pour aller bosser le matin. Bon, un type normal, hein, pas un Gabriel, évidemment. Mais clairement, c'est pas parce qu'un type est habillé qu'il est réveillé. Surtout le matin. C'est comme un type qui vous dit « oui, oui » au téléphone. Ça veut pas dire qu'il vous écoute. C'est comme votre meilleur ami qui jure ses grands dieux, avec toute la sincérité du monde, qu'il en a plus rien à foutre du mec sur lequel il a psychoté grave durant six mois. Y a aucune garantie que ce soit vraiment le cas... Mais c'est un autre sujet… Qu'il peut mettre en attente durant encore deux semaines.

Alors… ? Sur quoi va-t-on se réveiller ce matin ? Oh oui, tiens… Idée. Muse. _Showbizz_. Carrément. Hop c'est décidé. Il lance la playlist et la lecture aléatoire sur tout l'album et se redresse avec un petit air satisfait, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Le son n'est pas trop fort. La musique a un côté doux et en même temps profond. C'est ce qu'il lui faut pour bien se réveiller. Minute. Est-ce qu'il a bien vu ce qu'il croit qu'il vient de voir ? Pas sûr. Il est encore franchement dans le pâté. Quelques pas en arrière et mouvement complet du corps pour se mettre en face de l'entrée. Observation. Et constatation. Aussi embrumé que soit son cerveau, ses yeux sont, eux, visiblement parfaitement réveillés. Le jeu de mot involontaire le ferait sûrement mourir de rire, dans un moment de contentement dédié à sa gloire personnelle, si cette révélation ne lui laissait présager le pire. En effet, devant lui, il peut contempler à loisir le léger par-dessus que Gabriel revêt pour aller à travailler… de même que ses chaussures, ce qui écarte d'amblée l'éventualité que Gab soit parti à Sanctuary habillé simplement de son costume. Si le manteau et les chaussures sont encore là, c'est que Gab est encore là. Et si Gab est encore là, et pourtant visiblement pas dans le salon à cette heure selon lui avancée, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Et s'il y a un problème…

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il gravit rapidement les marches de l'escalier de bois. En quelques enjambées, il se retrouve au premier et se met à appeler Gabriel, tout en toquant à sa porte. Doucement. Si ça se trouve, Gab est juste en train de dormir. Il est fatigué ces derniers temps… Très. Trop. Mais il refuse obstinément de s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Milo n'a même pas réussi à le convaincre de le laisser tenter un massage intégral dans l'espoir qu'il se détende. Tout ce qu'il a pu obtenir c'est qu'il aille à son Institut, samedi. Il a fallu qu'il use d'arguments débiles pour que Gab finisse par comprendre que ce ne sera pas du tout une perte de temps. Y a des moments, son ami est une vraie tête de mule… Bref. Toujours est-il que si Gab est en train de dormir, il n'a pas vraiment envie de le réveiller… Mais en même temps… Gab qui dort au lieu d'aller bosser… Non, c'est vraiment trop bizarre. Il ouvre la porte.

La chambre de Gabriel baigne dans une douce lumière blanche. Le lit est vide et les draps sont défaits… et il y a le bruit de la douche. Il appelle. Encore. Et il n'obtient toujours pas de réponse. Il se rue dans la salle de bain et fait coulisser d'un geste brusque la porte de la douche. Tant pis s'il se fait engueuler. C'est pas sa faute. Il n'y est pour rien. Gab n'avait qu'à lui répondre, ça lui aurait évité…

La première sensation qu'il éprouve, c'est le froid. Un vrai froid. Comme un brouillard trop frais qui vous saute au visage. Et la seconde…

– Gab… !

Prostré contre le carrelage des parois et du sol, l'eau tombant sur lui, Gabriel relève des yeux excessivement las vers l'intrus. Ses cheveux trempés lui collent au visage. Ses lèvres bleuies tremblent en silence, légèrement entrouvertes, seul moyen pour qu'il ne claque pas des dents… Sans réfléchir plus avant, Milo se précipite pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serre contre lui.

– Putain, Gab… Mais t'es gelé… !

En même temps, il comprend pourquoi en sentant la température de ce qui est en train de frapper contre son dos-là… Il se retourne et va pour couper l'eau froide, mais il s'arrête. Il tourne le thermostat pour mettre de l'eau chaude. C'est mieux. C'est ce qu'il faut. Et il en rajoutera au fur et à mesure. Pas jusqu'à ce que ça devienne bouillant, non, faut pas pousser, mais au moins jusqu'à une température décente quoi. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Gab, entre ses bras, arrête de grelotter. Après, quand il aura retrouvé une température convenable, il le sortira de là et il le frictionnera. Pas avant. Il se doute bien, hein, que son ami n'est pas dans un état d'hypothermie grave… Mais c'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi et ne pas suivre les procédures de secours. Alors il s'installe à son tour et attire Gabriel contre lui. Gabriel qui est toujours roulé en boule.

– Ça va aller, ça va aller…, murmure le DJ en dégageant les cheveux d'eau de devant le visage de l'homme entre ses bras.

Ce mantra rituel, il est autant pour lui que pour Gab, là, il le sait parfaitement. Parce qu'il est inquiet. Ils sont nus, au détail près de son caleçon trempé, l'un contre l'autre, et Gabriel ne réagit pas. Il ne dit rien. Il a trop froid pour protester contre cette proximité physique, contre cette irruption dans son intimité. Merde. Merde. Merde ! Il savait que Gab n'allait pas très bien, il savait qu'il était fatigué… mais… merde ! Merde… Kanon le lui a confié. Saga le lui a confié. Il n'a pas su le protéger... Bon, clairement, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Et puis de toute façon, ça sert à rien. Ce qui est fait est fait, hein. Mais il s'en veut. Il ne voulait pas contrarier Gab, il ne voulait pas le brusquer… Il a tenu sa promesse d'être sage, de se tenir à l'écart… de le soutenir et de se taire plutôt que de suivre son instinct qui lui criait qu'il devait le forcer à s'arrêter de bosser comme un dingue. Ils ont bien eu des discussions à ce sujet, hein, bien sûr… Mais il a jamais trop insisté. Parce que Sanctuary, parce que Saga, parce que crise majeure, parce que les Judge, parce que… blablabla… Gab a toujours de très bonnes raisons. Débiles mais trop sensées pour qu'il en démorde. Donc Milo a pas insisté. Pour pas rajouter au stress. Pour lui montrer que lui aussi, il peut être raisonnable… Pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance… Il a juste négocié un peu pour l'Institut, samedi prochain… Il s'est bridé. Résultat ? Résultat, Gab va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Merde.

Milo ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre le carrelage derrière lui. Il berce son ami tandis que l'eau coule et ruisselle le long de leur corps. Régulièrement, il lève un bras et trifouille à l'aveuglette pour augmenter la température. Et petit à petit, Gabriel se réchauffe. Petit à petit, blotti contre le torse de Milo, entre ses jambes repliées, entre ses bras qui n'ont rien de possessifs, qui sont juste… protecteurs, sa peau perd son aspect violacé pour recouvrer sa blancheur coutumière.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demande doucement le DJ. Tu t'es endormi ?

– Peut-être… Probablement… Je ne sais pas…

Enfin, une réponse. Enfin, une réaction. Enfin. Même si cette réponse n'a rien de rassurant, en elle-même. Parce que le Gab qu'il connait n'est pas du genre à douter sur des faits. Parce que le Gab qu'il connait aurait répondu oui ou non. Simple. Concis. Efficace. Alors que là… même sa voix témoigne de son extrême fatigue. Milo a presque l'impression qu'il pourrait s'endormir, là. Il est persuadé, au plus profond de lui, que Gab s'est assoupi dans sa douche. Et longtemps apparemment, s'il en juge par l'état dans lequel il l'a trouvé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-il à nouveau.

– C'est… à cause de cette fille… en rouge…

– Hein ? Quelle fille ? De quoi tu parles ?

– La fille… de ton histoire… avec sa robe rouge…

Milo fronce les sourcils. La fille de son histoire… ? Elle a jamais eu de robe rouge. Il le sait parce que c'est pas du tout dans cette couleur qu'il l'imagine lui-même. Mais c'est pas le moment de s'attacher à ce genre de détail.

– Et c'est quoi le problème avec elle ?

Une grande respiration et Gabriel détend ses jambes, au ralenti, à contrecœur, révélant… son problème que la chaleur a de nouveau réveillé. Durant quelques secondes, Milo reste interdit. Puis il comprend.

– L'eau froide…, commence-t-il.

– Oui… Mais là… je ne crois pas que… Milo… Fais-le, s'il-te-plait, murmure douloureusement le bras droit de Saga, à moitié conscient. Je ne… Je ne peux pas rester comme ça et…

– Chut… Viens-là…

Lentement, le DJ fait pivoter son compagnon pour l'amener à se retrouver de trois-quarts face à lui. Il l'invite à laisser reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Il étend une jambe et fait passer celles de Gab par-dessus, pour se faciliter l'accès à ce corps qui se raidit légèrement. Une légère résistance mais Gabriel ne proteste pas davantage. Parce qu'il sait, malgré sa fatigue, malgré le fait qu'il somnole, qu'il a besoin d'aide, en cet instant, pour résoudre une situation qu'il ne contrôle plus. Qu'il n'est plus capable de contrôler. Gab est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Ça n'a pas que des avantages mais ça n'a pas non plus que des inconvénients.

– Je suis là, Gab. Je suis là… Je vais m'en occuper. Tout va bien… Tout va bien…

Les mains de Milo glissent sur les bras, les flancs et le ventre blancs. La peau de Gabriel est douce sous ses doigts. Comme sous ses lèvres qui déposent de légers baisers sur le front de l'homme qui a fermé les yeux et s'abandonne à ses caresses. Milo n'est pas idiot. Il sait qu'en d'autres circonstances, que si Gab était dans son état normal, il préfèrerait sans doute qu'il fasse ça vite. Juste pour le soulager. Juste pour qu'il puisse considérer le problème comme résolu, tant qu'il ne se représentera pas. Mais si Gab était dans son état normal, il ne banderait pas à cause d'une fille vaguement évoquée il y a un mois. Mais si Gab était dans son état normal, il ne se serait pas retrouvé sous un jet d'eau glacée pour soulager une érection matinale, il ne se serait pas endormi… et ce pendant suffisamment longtemps pour risquer une légère hypothermie. Si Gab était dans son état normal, ils ne seraient pas dans cette douche. Si Gab était dans son état normal… il ne pousserait pas cette légère plainte lorsque la main de Milo passe sur l'intérieur de l'une de ses cuisses. Ce n'est peut-être pas très bien de profiter de sa faiblesse, de profiter de son épuisement qui embrume son esprit et l'empêche d'avoir le contrôle de ses réactions. D'être lui-même. Ce n'est pas bien, non. Mais c'est peut-être sa seule chance de réparer Gabriel. De lui prouver… qu'il peut ressentir des choses lorsqu'il fait tomber ses défenses et accepte de lâcher prise. Des choses extrêmement agréables. Il réaffirme son étreinte autour de la taille de son hôte et l'attire encore davantage contre lui.

Gabriel a les yeux fermés. Il sent à peine les mains de Milo sur lui. Les mains de Milo qui parcourent son corps. Qui ne s'intéressent pas du tout à son érection. Il pourrait lui en vouloir. Il devrait. Mais il n'en a pas la force. Il n'a même pas la force d'y penser, en fait. Bercé par la pluie qui tombe sur lui, la tête reposant contre une épaule confortable, il vole au-dessus de Paris, au cœur d'un orage. Un orage d'été. Avec ses gouttes d'eau énormes et tièdes… que vous avez espérées longtemps avant qu'elles n'apparaissent. Vous avez prié pratiquement pour qu'elles viennent rafraichir une journée saturée de chaleur. Rendue moite par votre propre transpiration. Et lorsqu'enfin les nuages noirs s'accumulent dans le ciel… et que l'eau tombe en trombes drues, elle ne vous apporte aucun soulagement.

Il le sait depuis longtemps. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à attendre de l'extérieur. Vous ne pouvez compter que sur vous-même. Vous êtes la seule personne sur qui… vous êtes en droit de vous appuyer, au final. Les autres… Ils ont déjà eux-mêmes à gérer. Et les autres autres. Ils n'auront pas forcément le temps, toujours, de répondre à vos appels. À vos envies. À vos besoins. Ce n'est pas une critique. C'est un simple fait. Une donnée objective. Alors… Alors il est plus simple de ne pas appeler. Pour ne pas être déçu par l'absence de réponse. De ne pas avoir d'envies. Pour ne pas être frustré. De ne pas avoir de besoins. Pour ne pas créer de manque. Il est plus simple d'observer le monde. Pour l'analyser. Pour éviter les appels, les envies et les besoins des autres qui risqueraient d'aviver les vôtres. On a déjà tant à faire avec soi-même. Pour se contrôler. Pour… rester dans les limites au sein desquelles il est facile de se suffire à soi-même.

Bien sûr, il y a des exceptions. Parfois, il y a des miracles.

Il y a une grande étendue d'eau au-dessous de lui. Un lac. Un océan sur lequel la pluie s'abat à torrents. Il y a une rive. C'est impressionnant, ces arbres, ces arbustes, ces grandes feuilles qui se mêlent et s'entrecroisent, dans un capharnaüm verdoyant… Cela ressemble à la jungle. Il s'enfonce plus profondément. La pluie tombe toujours sur lui. Il est trempé jusqu'aux os. Et il a chaud. Il pousse la feuille d'une énorme fougère qui le fait pénétrer dans un cocon de verdure. Et, étendue sur l'herbe grasse, une silhouette rouge… Elle est pieds nus. Ses bras sont écartés et ses doigts s'enfoncent entre les brins du tapis sur lequel elle repose… Ses cheveux longs sont étalés autour de son visage aux yeux clos. Et elle savoure l'eau qui tombe sur elle, à travers le feuillage. Elle sourit. À travers les branches, on voit le ciel. On voit les nuages noirs qui semblent si proches. Et dangereux… Dangereux, oui… Violents. Mais si… troublants, aussi. Si puissants. Si… évidents. Il voit le rouge commencer à envahir son champ de vision… Le rouge fait disparaître les arbres, les branches, le feuillage… Il fait disparaître le vert. Il n'y a plus que les nuages et le rouge. Et la pluie qui tombe sur son visage. Il la sent marteler sa peau. Il la sent sur ses lèvres qu'il entrouvre pour… respirer plus profondément… Sous lui, derrière lui, il sent toujours la caresse de l'herbe. Autour de lui, il y a toujours le rouge… et la pluie qui tombe… et les nuages sombres. La couleur du plomb. Du plomb qui se met à fondre. Le rouge… est en train de les infiltrer. Les ténèbres reculent et se parent de teintes plus chaudes. D'orange et d'ocre. Le rouge… est en train de l'emporter… Le rouge… Le rouge… Un éclair déchire le ciel et le transperce, lui. Il pousse un hurlement qui se mêle au tonnerre. Puis un autre. Et un autre et…

Au-dessus de lui, les nuages s'écartent et le ciel devient bleu. La pluie s'arrête. Et c'est maintenant le soleil, un doux soleil, qui le réchauffe au moyen des caresses de ses tendres rayons.

– Encore…

Un souffle. Un murmure. Une prière qu'il prononce au sortir de son rêve.

– Encore, Milo…

– D'accord, murmure celui-ci. Mais pas ici…

Il se dégage doucement. Gabriel, alangui et l'esprit embrumé, ouvre enfin les yeux pour le voir se lever. Son caleçon trempé cache mal un début d'érection. Essaie-t-il seulement de le cacher, du reste ? Il est probable que non. Et de toute façon, ce qu'il voit dans les yeux et le sourire de Milo, ce qui ressort de toute son attitude… Gabriel ne se sent pas agressé. Milo n'a pas la moindre volonté de le contrôler ou de le posséder… ou de lui imposer quoique ce soit. Cela ne ressemble pas au désir que certains ont pu exprimer à son encontre. Et ça ne ressemble pas non plus au mélange de tendresse et de culpabilité, d'inquiétude qui emplissait le regard de Saga… Saga.

– Non, on ne peut pas, décide Gabriel en tentant de se remettre sur ses jambes.

Ce n'est guère facile, il tremble. Son corps, encore trop faible, le trahit… Et il a encore sommeil. Il est si fatigué… À peine a-t-il le temps de le réaliser qu'il sent les bras de Milo venir l'entourer pour le soutenir.

– Bien sûr que si, on peut, fait celui-ci, en mettant en contact leurs deux corps.

C'est agréable, c'est indéniable, de sentir la peau de Milo contre la sienne. Très agréable. Si les contacts physiques ne l'ont jamais rebuté – ses psychiatres n'ont d'ailleurs jamais compris cette nuance, fondamentale, entre le fait de ne pas les apprécier, ce qui est son cas, et celui de les trouver désagréables, ce qui n'est pas son cas – c'est bien la première fois qu'il éprouve ce genre de sentiment. Il se sent bien, là, sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule du DJ. Il pourrait s'endormir entre ses bras, aussi étrange que l'idée puisse lui paraître en théorie. Aussi étrangère qu'elle soit à ce qu'il est habituellement. Mais il ne doit pas se laisser aller…

– Il faut que j'aille travailler. Je suis déjà en retard.

– Et si tu prenais ta matinée ? propose tout bas le DJ.

– Je ne peux pas…

– T'es épuisé. À quoi tu vas servir dans cet état, hein ? Et Saga sort aujourd'hui...

– Justement. Je ne serai pas au siège cet après-midi…

– Justement, oui… Tu veux que Saga s'inquiète quand il te verra ? Et puis… tu en as envie, non ?

Gabriel se laisse un peu plus aller entre les bras puissants et soupire. Oui, il en a envie. Il ne sait pas de quoi exactement mais une part de lui, au moins, a envie. Il n'a pas envie de Milo. Il ne désire pas Milo, non. Mais il veut retourner au milieu de ce rouge. Il veut à nouveau… ressentir ce qu'il a ressenti. Son corps le réclame. De plus en plus. Il veut à nouveau sentir la foudre. Il veut à nouveau… avoir un orgasme. Car c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit, il l'a compris même à travers les brumes qui s'accrochent à son esprit et l'empêche de réfléchir convenablement. Milo… a réussi. Là où Saga a échoué. Là où… tous les autres ont échoué. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il a compris… contrairement aux psychiatres. C'est peut-être là que réside le génie de Milo. Dans le fait d'avoir intégré parfaitement ce que Saga n'a pu qu'admettre. Mais pourquoi… aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi… ? Ces questions s'effacent alors que les doigts du DJ descendent dans son dos pour se caler sur ses reins.

– Il faut prévenir le siège, abdique le bras droit de Saga dans un souffle.

– T'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe de tout.

Milo ouvre la porte de la douche, récupère un drap de bain dont il entoure Gabriel. Il essore ses propres cheveux et quitte son caleçon, prend la petite serviette à coté de la vasque, se sèche rapidement avant de la poser sur les cheveux de Gabriel. Pendant que celui-ci est occupé tordre sa longue chevelure, le DJ en profite pour le soulever de terre.

– J'ai dit que je m'occupais de tout, répète-t-il avant que son hôte ait pu élever la moindre protestation.

Gabriel le regarde et ferme les yeux. Il accepte. Il n'a pas la volonté de résister. L'aurait-il qu'il n'en aurait pas la force, il en est conscient. Alors à quoi bon ? À quoi bon lutter encore ? À quoi bon s'épuiser à combattre la réalité ? La réalité, c'est que Milo a réussi. S'il a l'air satisfait de sa victoire, il n'est pas triomphant. Pas plus qu'il n'a l'air… trop précautionneux lorsqu'il dépose Gabriel. Il se contente de sourire, tout simplement.

– Je reviens vite, fait-il en l'abandonnant entre les draps de soie et le coton éponge.

Et il sort de la chambre. Gabriel soupire. Qu'est-il en train de faire ? Il reconnait la victoire de Milo. Et sa propre… défaite ? Non. Il n'a pas le sentiment d'avoir perdu quoique ce soit. Mais il n'est pas très sûr de ce qu'il est susceptible de gagner.

Alors que Milo referme la porte, un sentiment d'intense bonheur envahit sa poitrine. Gab… Gab a ressenti du plaisir à ses caresses d'abord et aux attentions qui ont succédées, plus intimes et plus prononcées. Gab a crié quand il s'est libéré dans sa main. Un cri de plaisir. De jouissance. Et, après, Gab a dit « _encore_ ». Gab… vient de comprendre qu'il peut ressentir des choses. Que sa frigidité n'a rien d'une fatalité. Et d'accepter d'explorer encore un peu…

Bon. Bon. Bon.

Tout n'est pas réglé pour autant. Les circonstances sont exceptionnelles. Ce qui s'est passé est exceptionnel. Il faut maintenant capitaliser sur cet événement, s'il l'on peut dire, et faire en sorte que Gabriel n'aille pas associer plaisir sexuel et épuisement physique extrême. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit ça comme une faiblesse. D'où l'intérêt de cette matinée. Le DJ compte bien la mettre à profit pour s'assurer qu'une telle chose n'arrivera pas. Et pour faire découvrir à Gabriel un maximum de sensations. Il tient à s'assurer que les premiers pas de son ami dans le monde de la sensualité et du plaisir physique seront… peut-être pas parfaits, mais aussi bien que possible. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une mauvaise première expérience vienne tout gâcher. Et comme il ne sait pas qui sera le prochain amant de Gab… mieux vaut qu'il s'en occupe lui-même. Il se sait être un bon amant. Un très bon coup. Meilleur que la plupart. C'est ce que lui ont dit ses amants, quel que soit leur sexe.

Il avise le téléphone. La petite lumière pour indiquer qu'il y a des messages clignote frénétiquement. Gab devait être sacrément haut, sous la douche, pour ne pas avoir entendu les sonneries… Il prend le combiné et réalise qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée du numéro qu'il doit composer. Pas grave. Il le repose et descend l'escalier, file dans sa chambre, pour récupérer son portable dans lequel est enregistré le dit numéro. Il l'y a mis après l'hospitalisation de Kanon, pour arranger les moments où il devait passer prendre son ami en voiture. Ou plutôt le prévenir qu'il allait être en retard.

Il pianote sur les touches et cale l'objet contre son oreille tandis qu'il commence à fouiller dans ses affaires.

– Ouais, Marine ? Salut, c'est Milo… Ouais, c'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle… Non, non, il va bien. Enfin, il est crevé donc il va rester au lit ce matin. Ouais t'inquiète… Voilà, c'est ça… Donc tu rassures tout le monde, je m'occupe de veiller sur lui… Clairement… On fait comme ça. Bon je te laisse… Bisous. Bye.

Il raccroche. Ça, c'est fait. Deuxième séquence de pianotage. Il laisse un message sur le répondeur de Shun pour lui dire de ne pas venir ce matin, tout en continuant ses recherches… Ah ! Enfin ! Il laisse tomber son portable sur son lit et récupère la boite de préservatifs et le gel lubrifiant avant de remonter dans la chambre.

Gab est allongé sur le côté, la tête sur son oreiller qu'il a recouvert de la plus petite des serviettes. Milo pose ses affaires sur la table de chevet et vient s'étendre à côté de lui. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il y a dans les orbes arctiques qui le fixent. Ils sont toujours fatigués, bien sûr, mais… il y a autre chose. Peut-être un peu de peur… ou d'anxiété. Pas tout à fait. Gab n'est pas prostré. Son corps est détendu. Mais son cerveau semble tourner… peut-être pas à plein régime, mais il doit se poser des questions, évidemment. À propos de ce qui est arrivé. À propos de ce qui va se passer maintenant. Gab n'est pas vierge mais ça va quand même ressembler à une première fois pour lui. Enfin peut-être. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne sont plus dans la douche. Parce qu'il est un peu plus réveillé. Parce qu'il est un peu plus en état de contrôler son corps. Alors peut-être… Peut-être que ce sera comme pour les fois d'avant. Peut-être qu'il ne ressentira rien. Peut-être que la douche ne sera jamais qu'une anomalie. Une singularité. Peut-être… Ou peut-être qu'il ressentira quelque chose. Peut-être… Il n'en sait rien. Et Gabriel n'aime pas ne pas savoir. Et il aime encore moins ne pas savoir comment il réagira. Comment il devra réagir. Milo le sait bien.

Du revers de la main, il frôle le bras blanc qui repose entre leurs deux corps. Doucement. Il voit les yeux aigue-marine se clore. Le visage de Gabriel se détend tandis qu'il continue sa caresse et les lèvres s'entrouvrent pour exhaler un soupir. Milo sourit. Il y a du plaisir qui s'échappe de cette bouche. Mais avant tout du soulagement. Gabriel apprécie ce contact. Gabriel a la preuve qu'il ressent toujours quelque chose. L'une de ses peurs n'a plus de raison de d'être. La main de Milo quitte son bras pour s'aventurer sur ses côtes.

Gabriel est très beau ainsi. Vraiment. Milo descend jusque sur sa hanche puis remonte le long de son flanc. Petit à petit, la caresse se fait plus nette. De légère, elle devient plus ferme. Plus assurée. Petit à petit, elle se risque à explorer de nouveaux territoires. Un ventre plat. Le haut d'une cuisse. Il ne faut pas aller trop vite. Ils ne sont pas si pressés. Ils ont le temps. Ils ont tout le temps nécessaire pour que Gab fasse connaissance avec chaque partie de son corps. Re-connaissance. Qu'il expérimente. Qu'il ressente. Qu'il apprenne. Qu'il comprenne. Gabriel finit par basculer sur le dos, offrant davantage de son être aux explorations en cours. La main de Milo remonte doucement vers son torse et passe sur sa poitrine… Elle frôle un téton. Un frisson parcourt Gabriel. Mais la main ne s'arrête pas. Elle continue son lent chemin jusqu'à son épaule, sa clavicule, son cou… pour redescendre à nouveau… et passer sur le côté auquel elle n'avait pas accès jusque là. Il entend le froissement des draps. Il sent le corps de Milo se rapprocher du sien. Il sent… un contact, sur son torse. Humide. Les lèvres de Milo. Qui embrassent sa peau tandis que les caresses se poursuivent. C'est… agréable… Non… c'est mieux que ça. C'est… Il sent son cœur s'accélérer. Il sent l'air lui manquer. Il ouvre la bouche pour haleter, tandis qu'une sorte de fièvre embrume ses pensées. Le rouge, à nouveau. La chaleur. Il gémit.

Sous ses doigts, Milo sent le corps répondre à ses cajoleries. Et à ses baisers. Sa main descend et frôle le sexe tendu. Une plainte de plaisir résonne à ses oreilles. Alors il commence à le caresser tandis que sa langue agace un téton. Il entame une lente descente le long de la peau neigeuse qui déclenche d'autres soupirs, d'autres gémissements. Il se redresse un instant, récupère ce dont il aura besoin sur la table de chevet et va s'installer entre les cuisses qui se sont spontanément écartées. Il embrasse le membre dressé tandis que ses mains parcourent l'intérieur des cuisses… D'après ce qu'il sait, Gabriel a toujours été passif avec Saga. Autant commencer par quelque chose qui ne lui est pas totalement inconnu. Il enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant puis, attentif à la moindre réaction, il les glisse entre les fesses de Gabriel, pour venir caresser son intimité.

Gabriel a replié les jambes pour faciliter l'accès aux doigts de Milo qui commencent à s'aventurer en lui. Ce que c'est… Il gémit encore davantage, à mesure qu'ils le pénètrent. Il n'a pas mal. Il se sent incroyablement détendu… et en même temps, des spasmes traversent son corps au gré des mouvements de va-et-vient, qu'ils proviennent de ces intrusions au plus profond de lui ou de cet étau humide qui entoure son sexe. Il se sent partir. Il ne fait plus qu'un avec la brume sanglante qui a pris possession de son esprit et de ses sens. Elle se retire un instant. Il ouvre les yeux. Et il voit Milo. Milo qui soulève ses cuisses. Milo qui se présente à lui… Milo qui s'enfonce en lui. Lentement. Milo qui l'investit. Précautionneusement. Milo… Il perd pied, totalement, pris dans les arcs électriques qu'échangent des nuages en fusion.

Lorsqu'il retrouve le chemin de la réalité, c'est pour constater que le DJ se tient, à quatre pattes, au-dessus de lui.

– Il te reste encore des forces ? demande-t-il doucement.

Sans chercher à comprendre réellement le pourquoi d'une telle question, Gabriel fait rapidement le tour de sa situation physique. Une sensation de bien-être. Sa fatigue est toujours là, en arrière-plan, certes, mais elle n'a plus rien à voir avec l'épuisement nerveux qu'il a pu ressentir ces dernières semaines. De là à déduire qu'au-delà du stress dû à son travail, la cause probable de son état était une sorte de lutte que menait son esprit pour nier des pulsions sexuelles qu'il ignorait posséder… il n'y a qu'un pas qu'il franchira très certainement lorsqu'il prendra le temps d'analyser ce qui est arrivé ce matin. Il hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

– Parfait…, rétorque aussitôt Milo, apparemment soulagé. Et maintenant… deuxième question. Tu as déjà été… actif ?

Il a hésité à la poser. Mais il semble très sérieux.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– T'as déjà été actif ? répète le DJ. Sexuellement, je veux dire… Tu as déjà tenu le rôle du… dominant ?

Il ne semble pas aimer ce mot. Encore moins que celui d'actif. Mais ce n'est pas l'important. L'important c'est que Gabriel a saisi le sens de la question.

– Non, répond-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

C'est un fait. Il a toujours été cantonné à la position du passif, sans que cela ne le dérange d'ailleurs. Il aurait probablement trouvé particulièrement troublant d'être dans la situation inverse, alors qu'il n'éprouvait pas de désir. C'est du moins la sensation qu'il a en cet instant.

– Ça te dirait d'essayer ? propose le DJ.

– Plait-il…?

– Ça te dirait de… venir en moi ? Je veux pas te forcer… C'est juste que…

Milo se penche vers lui pour enfouir son visage dans son cou et s'appuyer contre son torse.

– J'ai envie de te faire découvrir ce que ça fait… de prendre au lieu d'être pris, susurre le DJ au creux de son oreille. Les sensations sont très différentes, tu sais… et… je voudrais que tu puisses… comparer. Pour que tu puisses choisir… ce que tu préfères. En fonction de la situation… et de la personne en face de toi. Je veux juste te montrer, Gab. Dis oui, s'il-te-plait… Pour me faire plaisir.

Il dégage son bras droit qu'il fait à nouveau glisser sur la peau blanche, passer entre ses propres jambes, pour que sa main vienne cajoler le bas-ventre de l'homme sous lui. Gabriel réagit immédiatement. Un frisson parcourt son corps.

– Plaisir… ? Tu n'as pas été… satisfait ?

Il a pourtant toujours satisfait Saga. Et ses deux autres amants ne se sont pas plaints. Enfin, si. L'un d'entre eux. Mais pas de l'aspect physique. Et après ces années à être l'amant intermittent de son meilleur ami, il a tout de même gagné en expérience… Maintenant, il doit également considérer que ce qui est arrivé était sans rapport ou presque avec ses pratiques passées. Il est donc possible…

– Si… bien sûr que si…, chuchote la voix de Milo. Et si tu acceptes tu sauras ce que j'ai pu ressentir en étant en toi…

Gabriel marque un temps avant de répondre. Il réfléchit. Il n'est plus frigide, c'est un fait acquis, même s'il ne comprend pas encore comment une telle chose est possible. Ce qu'il sait c'est que Milo est le responsable de cette nouvelle donne. Et que le DJ est bien plus expérimenté que lui dans ce domaine qu'il ne connait pas. Il connait la réputation de Milo. Et il a eu la preuve qu'il est un excellent professeur. Si l'on prend en compte tous ces éléments…

– Montre-moi.

À peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'il sent le doux sourire de Milo dans son cou. Il sent la main se raffermir autour de son sexe... qui est à nouveau parfaitement réveillé. Après quelques minutes, apparemment enchanté par la tournure des événements, Milo récupère le lubrifiant. Instantanément, Gabriel comprend ce qu'il se passe. Il lui attrape la main. Le DJ le regarde, intrigué.

– Non, fait Gabriel d'une voix ferme. Ça… je m'en occupe.

– Tu…

– Souhaites-tu réellement que je sois actif, oui ou non ?

Le visage de Milo se pare d'un grand sourire. Bien sûr que oui. Bien sûr que c'est ce dont il a envie. Il roule sur le côté, invitant du regard Gabriel à faire ce qu'il veut de lui. Celui-ci se redresse. Et fait à nouveau rouler Milo. Allongé sur le ventre, le DJ jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et constate que Gabriel teste la texture du gel entre ses doigts et dépose un préservatif à portée de main. Ils échangent un regard, l'espace d'un instant, puis Gabriel se met à caresser les fesses fermes et musclées du DJ. Qui n'a pas la moindre réaction de défense. Pas le moindre sursaut. Gabriel remonte doucement vers le sacrum, passe sur les reins puis revient vers l'intérieur des cuisses avant de remonter pour dévoiler l'intimité de Milo autour de laquelle glissent ses pouces. Et il recommence son parcours. Encore. Encore. Jusqu'à ce que Milo écarte largement les jambes. Cette vision, couplée aux soupirs lascifs, et aux légers mouvements de bassin du DJ qui s'accordent au massage, provoque une bouffée de chaleur chez Gabriel. Du… désir ? Probablement. Il jette un œil au tube de lubrifiant mais plutôt que de l'utiliser, il porte ses doigts à sa bouche avant de s'atteler à la préparation de Milo. Comme il s'est lui-même préparé de nombreuses fois. Des gémissements rauques lui parviennent. C'est agréable… très agréable. C'est encore mieux que ça… Il se penche et embrasse la peau hâlée de Milo qui semblait l'y inviter. Il embrasse ses fesses, ses cuisses. Il passe sa langue sur la ligne imaginaire qui les sépare, tandis que ses doigts continuent leur travail et que les reins de Milo se frottent davantage contre ses draps de soie. Gabriel se retire, attrape le préservatif dont il déchire l'enveloppe d'un geste rapide, le met en place sur son érection palpitante et se présente devant Milo.

– Attends…

Gabriel s'arrête. Le DJ replie ses jambes sous lui et soulève son bassin.

– Ce sera… mieux comme ça… Plus facile… pour toi… de bouger, souffle celui-ci en se redressant sur ses avant-bras.

Certes. À genoux, Gabriel se présente à nouveau. Il glisse en Milo sans la moindre difficulté. Ce corps s'ouvre devant lui, sans la moindre résistance, tout en l'entourant complètement. C'est agréable, cette pression autour de lui. Non… c'est encore meilleur… Il pose ses mains sur les hanches relevées, pour y prendre appui. Pour que son esprit n'ait plus à s'occuper que des sensations qu'il découvre. Sous lui, Milo attend patiemment. Il a dû comprendre, très certainement, qu'il a besoin de temps. Pour apprendre. Pour comprendre. Pour se familiariser. Pour savourer. Puis Gabriel initie un mouvement. Léger. Une tentative. Le plaisir l'envahit. Il gémit. Il agrippe plus fermement Milo et commence à se mouvoir, lentement. Il veut ressentir, avec précision, tout ce qui lui arrive. Il veut saisir chaque instant. Il veut découvrir… et à mesure qu'il découvre, qu'il est entraîné plus profondément dans un monde nouveau, le rythme s'accélère.

Le rouge l'a envahi à nouveau. Il n'est plus que fièvre frénétique. C'est extrêmement agréable. Non… c'est encore meilleur… Bien meilleur… Et pour que tout soit encore meilleur, il faudrait… Il voudrait… Oui… Oui, c'est ce qu'il veut. C'est ce dont il a envie. C'est ce qu'il désire. Vraiment.

Il se retire, retourne Milo d'un geste rapide et dirigiste. Légèrement étonné et le souffle court, le DJ le voit se pencher et prendre un nouveau préservatif, en déchirer l'enveloppe et le couler autour de son sexe. Et quelques secondes plus tard, à peine, Gabriel vient s'empaler sur lui en poussant un long gémissement de satisfaction. Il reste ainsi quelques instants avant de se mettre en mouvement autour de cette verge qui le pénètre… qui s'enfonce au plus profond de lui… Voilà. C'est exactement ça. C'est exactement ce qu'il désirait… C'est… Il sent Milo qui se redresse. Il sent ses bras venir l'enserrer, ses mains se perdre dans son dos, pour s'accrocher à ses épaules. Il baisse les yeux et voit Milo qui le regarde, le visage sérieux, serein, et les lèvres entrouvertes. Gabriel se penche et vient les recouvrir des siennes. Leurs langues se rencontrent. Le baiser est à la fois tendre et voluptueux. Et quelques secondes plus tard, cédant à la pression du corps au-dessus de lui, Milo se retrouve à nouveau allongé tandis que Gab continue d'onduler. Leurs bouches ne se sont pas quittées.

C'est extrêmement agréable… Non… C'est encore meilleur que ça… C'est… bon. Infiniment bon. Et la foudre qui le fauche à nouveau… C'est encore meilleur.

Un long moment plus tard, Gabriel est allongé aux côtés de Milo. Il regarde le plafond au-dessus de lui. Et le DJ le regarde, lui.

– Milo ?

– Oui ?

– C'est quoi l'amour ?

Devant le silence qui suit sa question, Gabriel tourne la tête vers le DJ.

– J'ai bien peur de pas pouvoir t'aider sur ce coup, finit par déclarer ce dernier.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je sais pas ce que c'est. Enfin… pas celui auquel tu penses. J'ai jamais été amoureux de personne.

– Pas même de Kanon ?

– Non.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Plutôt, oui. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis amoureux de lui ? ou que je l'ai été ?

– Tu donnes l'impression de vouloir le garder pour toi, je t'en ai déjà fait la remarque. Et d'être… jaloux de Rhadamanthe.

– Je suis pas jaloux de cette ordure, dément aussitôt Milo.

Il soupire et se laisse aller en arrière. Maintenant, ils sont deux à être allongés. À regarder le plafond.

– Le jour où ça s'est mal passé entre eux, enfin le premier vu que ça s'est pas vraiment bien passé à chaque fois qu'ils se sont revus depuis, Kanon est rentré à la maison, complètement effondré. Il était vraiment dans un sale état. Sérieux. Je me suis occupé de lui. Et quand il s'est calmé, la première chose qu'il m'a dite… c'est qu'il voulait de la dope. À cause de cet enfoiré… À cause de cet enfoiré, il a eu envie de retomber dans cette merde. Et j'ai réalisé à ce moment là… que… j'ai failli le perdre. S'il avait rencontré un dealer sur le chemin du retour, putain… Je veux même pas y penser. Et le pire, c'est que je me serais pas inquiété. J'aurais pensé qu'il était avec lui. J'aurais rien fait. J'aurais pas bougé. Je serais pas allé le chercher. J'aurais passé la soirée à me foutre de sa gueule dans son dos, parce qu'il était qu'une midinette qui a oublié de m'appeler pour me prévenir que tout se passait bien. Kanon aurait pu mourir d'une overdose ce soir-là. Et moi, j'aurais rien fait.

– Saga aurait pu mourir aussi. Et j'aurais été tout aussi incapable de l'en empêcher, réalise Gabriel.

– Ouais… Et c'est pas pour ça que t'es jaloux de sa maladie, si ?

Gabriel ne prend même pas la peine de répondre.

– Et t'es amoureux de Saga ?

– Je ne crois pas. Non, confirme-t-il après quelques instants de plus. Je l'aime. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

Saga est avec Ayoros. Il n'en conçoit pas la moindre peine, la moindre tristesse. La moindre jalousie. Au contraire. Il ressent presque un soulagement. Son meilleur ami a enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui souhaite prendre soin de lui. Quelqu'un qui l'aime. Et qu'il aime. C'est une source… de joie. Et de réconfort. Il réalise qu'il n'éprouve toujours pas le moindre désir pour Saga.

– Bah voilà, renchérit le DJ. Comme moi avec Kanon. Du coup, l'amour amoureux… j'en sais pas vraiment plus que toi à ce sujet. Je sais ce qu'on m'en a dit. Qu'on sait. Un jour, comme ça… on sait. Ça peut venir d'un coup, sans prévenir… ou alors c'est plus long, comme si… on avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation pour bien prendre la mesure de tout ça. Et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'on vient de faire, tous les deux. C'était très bien, hein. J'ai trouvé ça super, sérieux, mais… l'amour, c'est pas ça. Ça, c'est le plaisir. C'est bien aussi, c'est sûr. C'est important comme tout, même dans un couple… Surtout dans un couple. L'amour, c'est aussi physique. Ça passe aussi par là. Mais pas que. C'est plus compliqué que ça. C'est ce que Shina m'a dit, en tout cas. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? demande le DJ en tournant la tête vers Gab. Tu devrais demander à Saga. Entre toi et Ayo… il pourra peut-être t'expliquer.

– Peut-être, oui.

Il engagera peut-être une conversation à ce sujet avec son meilleur ami, effectivement. Mais probablement pas avant un moment. Pas avant qu'ils aient… conclu avec Ayoros.

– En tout cas, y a une chose dont je suis certain, décrète Milo. Non même deux, en fait. La première, c'est que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'apprendra ce que c'est, l'amour. Quelqu'un de bien. J'en suis sûr. T'as toutes les clés en main, maintenant. Et la seconde…

Il marque une pause. Il lui prend la main et la serre dans la sienne.

– Quoiqu'il arrive, Gab, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours ton ami.

Gabriel ferme les yeux.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à attendre de l'extérieur. Vous ne pouvez compter que sur vous-même. Vous êtes la seule personne sur qui vous êtes en droit de vous appuyer, au final. Bien sûr, il y a des exceptions. Parfois, il y a des miracles. Il y a Saga. Et maintenant… Maintenant, il y a Milo.

– Merci, murmure-t-il en étreignant la main du DJ en retour.

– De rien. Et maintenant dors un peu, fait Milo en se redressant. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je viendrai te réveiller à midi, histoire qu'on soit pas en retard à l'hosto, d'accord ?

– Entendu…

Et Gabriel se laisse sombrer. Dormir. Quelques heures. Se reposer. Enfin.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

C'est une belle journée. C'est ce que ce dit Milo en pénétrant, tout sourire, dans le hall de l'hôpital. Milo est heureux. Le soleil brille. Saga va bien et peut sortir comme prévu. Kanon se remet doucement. Le Scylla semble sur de bons rails et Shun travaille bien. Et Gab, qui marche à ses côté, apparemment détendu – sa sieste lui a fait beaucoup de bien, semble-t-il –, n'est plus frigide depuis ce matin. Que demander de plus ? Franchement… Non, vraiment, il est heureux. Alors il sourit aux gens. Il les regarde et il leur sourit, gentiment. Il sourit aux enfants, aux adultes. Il sourit aux femmes et aux hommes. Il sourit à cette vieille dame avec son manteau complètement délirant en ce début de mois d'août. Il sourit à ce petit qui fait un caprice pour avoir un bonbon. Il sourit à cet homme aux longs cheveux verts qui le lui rend immédiatement, comme si le bonheur d'un autre lui réchauffait le cœur et lui donnait une raison véritable de se réjouir. Au côté des boucles vertes, une chevelure châtain cède place à un visage… Aussitôt, Milo se fige. Et Gabriel s'arrête pour hausser un sourcil devant le comportement de son ami.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

C'est un murmure qui lui répond. Et qui n'est pas même dirigé vers lui.

– Do… Dohko…

Gabriel jette un coup d'œil dans la direction vers laquelle Milo se dirige, comme aimanté, et part à sa suite, intrigué. Il le voit s'arrêter devant deux hommes. Devant l'un des deux, plus particulièrement.

– Do... Dohko ? balbutie le DJ.

– Bonjour gamin, répond l'homme en face de lui, le plus naturellement du monde. On n'a toujours pas appris à saluer les gens correctement ?

Alors Milo s'illumine. Certes, il était déjà lumineux mais en cet instant, il est réellement resplendissant et son sourire, éblouissant, lui mange la figure. Il hésite puis se décide brusquement. Il prend l'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années dans ses bras et le serre contre son cœur, aussi fort qu'il le peut.

– Dohko !

– Holà… Tout doux, murmure le châtain en passant une main dans les boucles marines.

– Pas moyen. Ça me fait trop plaisir de te revoir, désolé…, se justifie le DJ, sans bouger. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

– Dis pas de conneries. C'était plus pareil après que tu sois parti.

– C'est juste parce que tu étais trop habitué à ce que je te gueule dessus, rétorque le quadra du tac au tac.

– Ça doit être ça…, murmure le DJ en relâchant sa proie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais à l'autre bout de la planète…

– On est en vacances en France et son frère est médecin ici, fait Dohko en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête l'homme aux cheveux verts, à côté de lui.

– Alors… c'est pour lui que tu m'as quitté ? demande le DJ avant même que l'autre quadragénaire ait eu le temps de réagir.

Aussitôt Gabriel voit celui-ci adresser un regard à la fois… inquiet et offusqué au visiblement fameux Dohko qui soupire.

– Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Bien sûr que c'est lui. Shion, je te présente…

– Milo ! Un des gamins du centre… Ravi de vous rencontrer ! s'enthousiasme le DJ. Je me demandais franchement à quoi pouvait ressembler le type qui avait rendu accro notre éduc' préféré au point qu'il nous laisse tomber du jour au lendemain…

– Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, proteste aussitôt Dohko. Je vous ai prévenu le jour où j'ai posé ma dèm'. On a eu trois mois pour se dire au revoir. Et je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber : tu n'avais plus besoin de moi. Il me semble qu'on avait réussi à faire entrer ça dans ta petite tête, je me trompe ?

– Non… Mais je suis quand même ravi ! fait le DJ en tendant la main à Shion, main que celui-ci accepte aussitôt.

– Moi de même, répond celui-ci apparemment rassuré.

Probablement pas totalement. Mais Gabriel peut le comprendre : après tout, un séduisant jeune homme s'est pratiquement pendu au cou de son compagnon.

– Tu ne nous présentes pas ? demande alors Dohko en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

– Hein ? Ah euh, si bien sûr !

Milo se retourne vers Gabriel.

– Alors, ça, c'est Gab. C'est un ami chez qui je squatte en ce moment, à cause d'un dégât des eaux dans mon ancien appart'… Et Gab, bah… je te présente Dohko. Il était éducateur dans le centre où on m'a collé après la mort de ma mère. Je lui dois beaucoup… et pas uniquement parce qu'il m'a aidé à m'en sortir, hein.

– On ne va pas revenir là-dessus… Tu ne me dois rien, Milo, décrète Dohko.

– Tu déconnes ? Sans toi, je serais pas DJ !

– La musique faisait partie de ta vie bien avant que je ne m'en mêle.

– Ouais… mais qui m'a emmené au concert de Jeff Mills sous l'arche de la Défense ? Hein, qui ?

– Un con qui a voulu te soudoyer pour que tu le laisses partir sans faire de drame…

– Et qui voulait me faire plaisir pour mes seize ans, ajoute aussitôt Milo. Et qui m'a fait du coup un des plus beaux cadeaux de toute ma vie. Vous êtes pressés, là, ou pas, au fait ?

Le couple échange un rapide regard… et Shion hausse légèrement les épaules. Dohko se ré-intéresse exclusivement à Milo.

– Pas particulièrement, pourquoi ?

– Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais trop te présenter ! C'est mon meilleur…

– Non.

La voix de Gabriel. Calme et glacée. Impérative.

– De quoi, non ? fait Milo en se retournant vers lui.

– Oublie immédiatement l'idée que tu as en tête. C'est non. Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi.

– Mais enfin… ! C'est Dohko… ! C'est le seul type que j'aurai envie de lui présenter dans toute ma vie !

– Milo. Réfléchis deux minutes, s'il-te-plait, et tu verras…

– Tonton Shion !

Les quatre hommes se retournent pour voir une tornade rousse sauter dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

– Tu m'as manqué ! s'écrie le garçon.

– Killian, gronde doucement Shion. On s'est vu hier…

– Et ça empêche en quoi ?

– Dohko a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi…, fait l'adulte en reposant l'enfant au sol.

Enfant qui le regarde avec un grand sourire qu'il dédie au compagnon de son oncle avant de se retourner vers Milo et Gabriel. Surtout vers le DJ, pour être tout à fait honnête.

– Bonjour !

– Salut ! Mais… euh… vous… vous connaissez ?

– Bah oui ! répond Kiki en hochant vigoureusement la tête. C'est mon tonton ! C'est le frère de mon papa !

– Je pense qu'ils savent ce que signifie tonton, fait la voix de Mû derrière eux.

Le jeune interne arrive accompagné d'Angelo, de Shura et Mikael. Les trois hommes sont passés les prendre, lui et son fils, en venant jusque là. Et tout ce petit monde de se saluer. Ce sont Mû, Angelo qui se chargent de faire les présentations. Avec, évidemment, l'aide enthousiaste de Killian.

– Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, si tôt ? demande l'interne en s'adressant à son frère.

– Officiellement, nous sommes venus nous occuper de notre neveu préféré pour que tu puisses prendre tout ton temps pour voir ton patient. Officieusement…

– Je suis passé voir si je ne pouvais pas croiser un gamin de ma connaissance, lâche Dohko.

– Tu savais… ? s'étonne Milo.

– Killian vient de passer quinze jours chez nous. Il nous a vaguement parlé de vous tous, quand il nous a raconté ses dernières semaines. Et quand il a fait ton portrait…

– Tu m'as reconnu ? Et tu es venu… pour moi ?

Mais avant même que son ancien d'éducateur ait pu répondre, le DJ fait volte-face et se plante devant Gabriel.

– Je t'en prie !

– Milo…

– S'il-te-plait ! Sans Dohko, je serais pas là aujourd'hui ! Et je serais pas moi… Et c'est le frère de Mû ! Et Kiki leur a parlé !

– Ce n'est pas une raison…

– Mais à qui tu veux qu'ils en parlent ? s'indigne-t-il. De toute façon, c'est à Saga de décider !

Gabriel marque une pause. L'argument est… valable.

– Suis-moi.

– Vous restez là, hein ? demande le DJ en s'adressant à son ancien éducateur.

Dohko acquiesce. Ils ont prévu de rester en bas, avec Killian. Milo s'élance à la suite de Gabriel. Il est confiant. Avec Saga, s'il joue sur la corde sensible, ça devrait bien se passer. Surtout qu'Ayo doit déjà être avec lui, là-haut. Ouais. C'est carrément jouable…

* * *

Saga n'a pas été difficile à convaincre. Enfin une fois qu'il s'est remis de sa surprise. Gabriel a pris une demi-journée car il était exténué, c'est Ayoros qui le lui a dit… Or, visiblement, Gaby se porte plutôt bien. Il n'est pas aussi lumineux que le DJ à ses côtés, certes, et une certaine fatigue de fond se lit sur ses traits fins, c'est indéniable, mais Saga pensait vraiment voir son meilleur ami dans un bien pire état. Cela le rassure évidemment. Mais c'est tout de même perturbant. Milo a dû faire quelque chose. Il ne sait pas quoi mais le DJ a forcément fait quelque chose. Il lui en sait gré. Et c'est donc avec un a priori extrêmement favorable qu'il a écouté sa requête. Autoriser des inconnus à voir Kanon. Ayoros a joué son rôle, comme Milo l'avait prévu. Il sait ce qu'il doit et au DJ et à Kanon. Il a souligné qu'il ne s'agissait pas exactement d'inconnus… Gabriel n'a guère mis de temps à céder, face à la volonté très nettement exprimée de son meilleur ami. Et puis… s'ils préservent le secret sur l'état de santé de Kanon, c'est uniquement pour cacher la gravité de la maladie de Saga, pour protéger Sanctuary. Si l'aîné des Gemini estime que le risque en vaut la peine, il n'a qu'à s'incliner.

C'est donc une véritable armada qui débarque dans la chambre du cadet.

– Kanon ! Tu devineras jamais qui je te ramène !

Dans son lit, Kanon se redresse. Son meilleur ami est d'excellente humeur et ce n'est rien de le dire. Étrange. Très étrange. Parce qu'il est au courant, comme tout le monde ou à peu près, de l'absence matinale de Gabriel. Or Kanon connait très bien Milo. Il s'attendait à le voir arriver légèrement déprimé, coupable de ne pas avoir su protéger suffisamment leur hôte. La nouvelle doit donc être réellement extraordinaire.

– Jeff Mills ? tente le malade.

– Presque ! Kanon… Je te présente Dohko.

Le DJ prend le bras d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Dohko. L'éducateur. L'homme qui a sauvé Milo. L'homme qui a sauvé son ange-gardien. Une sorte d'archange, quoi. Il n'est effectivement pas tombé loin en évoquant Dieu.

– C'est… un honneur de vous rencontrer, assure le cadet des Gemini.

– C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent dire comme débilités quand ils sont shootés, constate Dohko. Quoique. Pas sûr que tu aies pris quoique ce soit, si tu es capable de supporter ce gamin au quotidien. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait beaucoup changé en neuf ans…

– J'ai un peu grandi quand même ! Et pas uniquement au niveau de la taille ! Je vais pratiquement être à la tête d'une boite qui va ouvrir à la rentrée, là… Bon allez ! Café pour tout le monde ! Et c'est moi qui le fais…, annonce-t-il, réjoui, à son ancien mentor. Faut bien que je te montre les résultats de ton apprentissage. C'est aussi lui qui m'a fait découvrir le café, explique-t-il à l'assistance. Et qui m'a appris à le faire. Et sérieux, j'ai jamais gouté un café aussi bon que le sien… Il le fait trop bien… C'est un Dieu du café ! C'est…

– Milo. La ferme.

La voix de Dohko résonne dans la pièce. Et aussitôt le silence se fait dans la chambre. Et dure. Ce n'est pas tant la voix de Dohko qui stupéfait l'assistance, même s'il reconnaisse à cet homme une autorité naturelle extraordinaire, mais bien le fait que Milo, leur Milo, a immédiatement obtempéré et ne semble pas vouloir pousser la moindre protestation.

De son côté, Dohko s'est retourné vers Shion, qui est livide. Il n'y a que Mû qui comprenne pourquoi. L'ancien éducateur pousse son compagnon contre le mur derrière eux et se colle contre lui.

– Arrête de te faire des films, gronde-t-il. Il parle vraiment de café. De la boisson. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi et moi.

– Il a dit que tu l'avais quitté, remarque pourtant son compagnon.

– Putain… Toi, je t'ai dit de la boucler, jette-il par-dessus son épaule à l'adresse de Milo qui referme aussitôt la bouche.

Dohko prend une profonde respiration avant de plonger à nouveau ses yeux verts dans la lavande de ceux de son amant.

– Écoute-moi bien parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on y passe cent-sept ans. Je n'ai pas couché avec ce gamin. Je ne suis pas sorti avec lui. Il n'y a rien eu de ce genre entre lui et moi. Absolument rien, tu m'entends ? Il n'en a jamais été question. Et je n'en ai jamais eu envie. Il avait… douze ans, quand je l'ai connu… seize, quand je me suis barré. Seize ans, Shion ! Et, de toute façon, je t'avais déjà rencontré…

– Tu as eu des amants après mon départ…

– Non. Je me suis tapé des mecs, des coups d'un soir, quand, vraiment, j'étais trop en manque de toi, c'est tout. Et tu le sais parfaitement. Ne m'oblige pas à te prouver, ici et maintenant, qu'il n'y a que toi pour moi.

– Tu en serais capable…, murmure, dans un sourire, l'homme bloqué contre le mur.

– Tu sais bien que oui. Mais on choquerait les gosses.

Shion éclate de rire. Et embrasse son amant. Leur baiser… est indécent de volupté.

Dès le début de l'échange, Mû a détourné le regard de Killian. L'enfant sait qu'entre ses deux oncles se passent des choses qui ne sont pas vraiment de son âge et il n'a pas besoin d'être confronté directement à certaines… réalités. L'interne n'en veut pas à son frère et à son amant. Il les connait. Et il sait qu'ils se sont particulièrement bien tenus durant les quinze jours que son fils a passés avec eux. Et il comprend le besoin de son frère d'être rassuré. Angelo prend position de manière à s'assurer que l'enfant ne puisse rien voir de la scène. Mû lui sourit, reconnaissant.

Mikael a ouvert de grands yeux et sourit largement devant cet échange si emprunt de sensualité. Et d'amour. Ça crève les yeux. Il jette un coup d'œil à Shura, à côté de lui, qui, mâchoire serrée, ne dit rien… et se détourne du spectacle pour s'occuper des vestes que certains ont jetées pêle-mêle sur une chaise. Ayoros a pris la main de Saga dans la sienne. L'aîné des Gemini ne peut empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues devant le regard que lui lance son compagnon. De son côté, Kanon comprend beaucoup de choses. Sur Dohko. Sur Milo. Gabriel également. Il ne peut que constater qu'il y a, dans l'échange entre ces deux hommes, quelque chose qui était absent de ce qu'il a vécu ce matin. Quant au DJ, il resplendit. Il est immensément heureux de constater que Dohko aime et est aimé à ce point. Non, vraiment, c'est une belle journée.

Allez hop ! Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il a dit qu'il allait s'occuper du café !


	53. Samedi 5 Août

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Milo a réussi. Et cette bonne action lui a valu une récompense : il a revu Dohko et a pu le présenter à Kanon._

_NdA__ : Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour votre soutien. Peut-être plus encore cette semaine que les précédentes. J'ai eu un peu de mal à sortir du dernier chapitre sur lequel j'ai beaucoup travaillé, vous vous en doutez. J'ai longtemps douté sur ma capacité à écrire un chapitre pour cette semaine. Et je dois dire que de savoir que vous l'attendiez m'a beaucoup encouragé à ne pas renoncer. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu le terminer pour Dimanche… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ce contre-temps._

_Choupi :__ je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Je lui ai, c'est vrai, porté beaucoup plus d'attention qu'à beaucoup d'autres. Parce que plus encore que pour d'autres, j'ai estimé que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Je sais que la manière dont tout cela se passe a surpris. Je pense cependant qu'elle correspond bien à Gabriel. À Milo aussi, bien sûr, mais je pense que je ne surprendrai personne en disant que c'est bien Gab qui donne le tempo. Shion et Dohko, je suis contente qu'ils continuent à te plaire :) Et oui, il y a des chapitres où tout n'est pas catastrophique :p Encore heureux. Il y a plein d'avancées positives en ce moment. Pas que, hein, évidemment. Faut pas déconner ^^_

_Tàri :__ très heureuse, tu t'en doutes, que ce chapitre ait tes faveurs :) je suis ravie aussi que tu trouves que ça leur corresponde. J'ai pas mal réfléchi à la manière dont cela pouvait se passer… et c'est vraiment la solution qui colle le mieux, à mon avis, parmi celles auxquelles j'ai pu penser quand j'ai réfléchi à la trame de NWS. Gabriel frigide… c'est une chose qui m'est venue assez rapidement quand j'ai commencé à construire l'histoire et les persos. Régler un tel problème n'était pas aisé. Voilà… ma solution, on va dire. J'ai eu très peur de ne pas arriver à faire passer ce que je voulais. J'ai eu très peur que vous n'aimiez pas… que vous trouviez cela totalement absurde… Je suis soulagée. Pour ce qui est du mariage… Je ne veux pas vous raconter la suite, mais je ne veux pas non plus (trop) vous décevoir. Donc je préfère prévenir tout le monde (même si c'est un mini-spoiler) : lorsque nous en serons au mariage… nous aurons en gros atteint la moitié de la fic. Voilà, voilà._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Lorsque Shion et Dohko sortent du taxi qui les a menés jusqu'à la propriété des Judge, ils voient Eaque qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la large porte. Il porte un ensemble d'été, crème, fait d'une chemise sans manche et d'un corsaire lacé sous ses genoux. Il leur sourit.

-- Vous n'êtes guère en avance, Master…, fait-il en descendant rapidement les quelques marches qui le séparent du couple.

-- Et nous aurions tout à fait pu être plus en retard encore, répond-il immédiatement. J'ose espérer que nous ne le sommes pas trop.

-- Ne t'en fais pas, Minos et Thétis n'arriveront pas avant une petite heure. Je suis content de vous voir, tous les deux, fait le cadet des Judge en donnant une affectueuse accolade à Dohko puis à son ancien professeur.

-- Nous le sommes également. Comment vas-tu ?

-- Bien. Je suis vraiment heureux de passer cette journée avec vous.

-- Où est ton frère ? s'enquiert Shion en pénétrant dans le hall.

Dohko et lui connaissent un peu le benjamin des Judge, pour l'avoir déjà rencontré à quelques occasions. Quand Eaque l'invitait à passer quelques jours avec lui, à Los Angeles. S'ils n'en ont pas développé une affection débordante pour le blond, cela a au moins eu le mérite de faire prendre conscience à Shion toute la mesure de l'affection qu'Eaque lui voue.

-- Il est parti promener les chiens, il ne devrait pas tarder.

-- Deux chiens ? Noirs ? On est passé à côté de lui dans la rue en arrivant, explique Dohko devant l'air surpris des deux autres hommes.

-- Et bien, c'est parfait ! Il nous rejoindra au salon et nous n'aurons plus qu'à attendre mon autre frère et sa fiancée… Nous ne serons que tous les six. Mon futur beau-frère ayant eu la délicatesse de décliner l'invitation, se réjouit Eaque.

-- Pourquoi l'avais-tu invité si tu ne voulais qu'il vienne ? demande Shion.

-- Il vient en moyenne un week-end sur deux sur Paris… S'il avait été dans le coin, je n'aurais pas pu le tenir à l'écart. J'ai donc pris les devants, mais en prenant la peine de bien lui expliquer que ce déjeuner n'avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, absolument rien de stratégique et que vous étiez simplement des amis que j'avais envie de présenter à mon frère. Il a préféré rester comploter chez lui, à Deauville. Il lui arrive parfois d'être raisonnable à ce cher Julian…

* * *

Dans le salon, Eaque et Shion sont installés sur le canapé et évoquent leurs souvenirs communs, un sourire aux lèvres. Assis dans un des fauteuils, Rhadamanthe se contente d'écouter poliment, profitant du bonheur visible de son frère qui part dans un grand éclat de rire en évoquant sa rencontre avec l'amant terrible de son professeur.

-- Je crois que jamais personne ne m'a regardé avec autant… Ce n'était même pas du mépris à ce niveau. Je te revois comme si c'était hier. J'ouvre la porte, persuadé que Shion avait dû oublier ses clés… Et là, je tombe sur un homme au physique des plus plaisants… qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose et qui me scanne en un instant. Et cette phrase… Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie, je crois. _Je ne savais pas qu'il les prenait au berceau_… Je ne sais pas ce qui serait advenu si je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec le séduisant français dont il m'avait parlé, fait le brun en indiquant son _Master_ d'un mouvement de tête.

-- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas non plus, répond Dohko depuis l'autre siège dans lequel il s'est installé. Je doute que je serais resté calme si tu ne m'avais pas expliqué dès le départ que tu n'étais pas son mec.

-- Je ne t'ai jamais vu énervé en dehors de ce jour, remarque le cadet des Judge.

-- Je ne m'énerve que pour des choses importantes. Et me faire voler Shion…

-- Voler ? s'offusque le professeur. Je veux bien reconnaître que j'ai été stupide mais je ne suis pas ta propriété…

-- Pourtant, moi, je t'appartiens, rétorque l'ancien éducateur en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant.

-- Admire, Rhada…, s'amuse Eaque. Dans trois secondes, ils se sautent dessus… Un… deux…

-- Trois.

Une voix grave, à la fois calme et puissante, quelques décibels en-dessous de la normale, étudiée pour forcer les auditeurs à lui accorder toute leur attention. Et cela fonctionne parfaitement. Car les quatre hommes se sont aussitôt retournés vers l'entrée du salon où Minos Judge se tient, dans un costume marine et étriqué – rappelant un peu les années 60. Il leur adresse à tous un regard, incline légèrement la tête avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. À son bras, Thétis porte une robe lapis-lazuli, ample, sous laquelle se devine son ventre rond.

-- Il semble que tu te sois trompé, Eaque, constate l'aîné en s'approchant.

-- La faute à votre entrée que je n'avais pas prévue, fait le brun en se portant à leur rencontre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tôt : le temps passe tellement vite lorsque nous sommes entre amis.

-- Nous pouvons revenir plus tard, si tu le désires, réplique sa future belle-sœur.

-- Ma chère, voyons…, proteste le cadet en l'enlaçant. Je suis ravi que vous soyez là. Venez, je vais vous présenter.

Près des fauteuils, Shion observe l'homme qui, ignorant l'invitation de son cadet, choisit de se diriger en premier lieu vers Rhadamanthe. Le benjamin reste pratiquement immobile alors que son frère l'embrasse. Puis Minos se retourne vers le couple invité qu'Eaque introduit.

-- Minos, Thétis… je vous présente l'homme qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Shion Atalantys. Mon… _Master_.

-- Je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance, affirme l'aîné des Judge alors qu'ils échangent une poignée de mains, et de pouvoir vous dire à quel point je vous sais gré du soutien que vous avez apporté à mon frère durant les années qu'il a passées loin de nous.

-- Je suis ravi également. Mais ne vous y trompez pas : je doute d'avoir eu autant d'influence sur lui qu'il voudrait le faire croire et il m'a davantage apporté que l'inverse. Il est rare de rencontrer quelqu'un tel qu'Eaque…

-- Il est assez unique, dans son genre, acquiesce Thétis.

-- Mais nous le sommes tous, ma chère, intervient le brun. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il t'ait fallu être exceptionnelle pour conquérir mon frère ? Et voici donc Dohko, le compagnon de Shion.

-- Toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage, fait celui-ci alors qu'il salue le couple.

Et chacun s'installe à sa place. En cet instant, alors qu'il le voie aider sa fiancée à s'asseoir dans le second canapé, à mesure qu'ils commencent à faire connaissance, Shion comprend. Il comprend pourquoi Minos a littéralement conquis Eaque, il y a des années.

Il est beau, et même davantage. Cette silhouette obscure à la chevelure blanche… Une lumière éclatante dans des ténèbres de velours et de soie, lune froide au cœur de la plus sombre des nuits. Clair-obscur. À chaque instant, un peintre pourrait le prendre pour modèle et le placer au cœur de la plus belle de ses œuvres. D'un chef-d'œuvre. Une telle perfection dans chaque attitude n'est pas le fruit du hasard. S'il est absolument nécessaire, un simple don n'y suffirait pas. C'est à force de travail et de contrôle que cette sobre élégance est devenue une chose qui parait à ce point naturelle. Cet homme… n'a pas été touché par la grâce. Il l'a attirée à lui, par son travail et sa volonté.

Il est intelligent, sans nul doute. Et cultivé. Il ne se contente pas d'exceller dans le monde des affaires… Son éducation est allée bien au-delà des simples compétences nécessaires et suffisantes à diriger une multinationale. Elle a couvert les Arts, le Sports, les Sciences Humaines… comme le prouvent leurs conversations. Autour du dojo de Dohko ou des œuvres que lui-même aborde avec ses élèves. Minos est l'Honnête Homme. Pas tout à fait. Cet idéal du XVIIe était un bourgeois. Or l'aîné des Judge est un noble, c'est une évidence. Il a été élevé pour régner, pour se tenir… au-delà du commun, du vulgaire, au sens premier du terme. Et il a accepté ce fait. Il l'a intégré. Eaque l'avait averti que son frère pouvait parfois se montrer légèrement hautain. Il n'en est rien, du moins en cette occasion. Il n'est pas affable, non, mais il est… intéressé et attentif aux sujets qui tiennent à cœur à ses interlocuteurs. L'éducation, dans ce cas précis. Minos Judge sait écouter. Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une façade… mais son attitude, son timbre et son être vont jusqu'à vous faire douter de vos propres doutes.

Les trois frères Judge sont réellement différents. C'est une telle évidence que cette affirmation devient presque violente aux yeux de Shion, qui les voit réunis pour la première fois. Rhadamanthe se fond dans le décor, caméléon qui ne souhaite rien d'autre que d'être oublié, et n'ouvre la bouche que pour répondre à une question directe. Eaque est éclatant, brillant, comme à son habitude… Et Minos transpire les responsabilités. Le sérieux. Au point qu'il en parait austère. Cela renforce l'importance de chaque attention qu'il peut avoir envers ses proches. Chaque geste, chaque regard en devient pratiquement symbolique. Ce n'est sans doute pas innocemment qu'il a choisi d'aller saluer Rhadamanthe, en premier lieu. Minos est l'aîné. Minos est l'Empereur. Son charisme est écrasant.

D'après ce que lui a dit son ancien élève, il a toujours été ainsi, conscient de sa supériorité et de son pouvoir. Dédaignant de l'utiliser pour des futilités sans pour autant y renoncer un seul instant… Parfaitement lucide au sujet de cette arme qui peut se changer, à tout instant, en épée de Damoclès. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'Eaque soit tombé sous le charme. Surtout si jeune. Les enfants sont, plus encore que les autres, sensibles à ces auras de pouvoir, à cet âge où ils découvrent le leur et deviennent cruels. Et ensuite… lorsque cet adolescent extraordinaire lui a dit, lui a fait comprendre qu'il l'avait choisi, lui, non pas simplement pour être son meilleur ami… mais pour être son amour, son âme-sœur. Celui à qui il acceptait de se dévoiler, entièrement. Devant lequel il redevenait… un homme, tout simplement. Avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Ses peurs et ses espoirs. Avec sa démesure et sa passion, qu'il n'exprimait que dans la plus stricte intimité... Le contraste toujours. Entre le visage public et privé. Face à ce don, face à cette preuve de confiance absolue, Eaque n'avait pas la moindre chance. Pas qu'il aurait essayé de protester d'ailleurs. Comment ne pas succomber à ce sentiment d'être au-dessus des autres ? d'être unique aux yeux de celui que vous aimez ? Et de l'être aux yeux de celui que tous admirent, que tous adulent… que tous aiment ? Eaque… est fier. Peut-être l'était-il déjà avant de rencontrer Minos. Peut-être pas. Mais cette relation a au moins renforcé cette partie de sa personnalité… Leur liaison les a façonnés. On ne vit pas un amour de vingt ans, sans que celui ne vous marque de son empreinte. À jamais. Et que dire lorsque celui-ci débute alors que vous avez sept… ou huit ans ?

Depuis treize ans maintenant qu'ils se connaissent tous les deux, jamais le professeur n'a vu son ancien élève n'être simplement que tenté de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Certes Eaque est un être obstiné, voire têtu sur beaucoup de choses... mais de là à n'avoir jamais commis la moindre incartade sentimentale en quinze ans de relations et autant d'années de séparation, c'est une chose qu'il n'avait jamais comprise, jusqu'à présent. La distance aurait pu les éloigner. Elle aurait dû le faire ou au moins permettre que d'autres viennent se faire une place dans leur cœur, que l'autre ne devienne plus que le port d'attache, vers lequel on retourne, avec satisfaction, après milles aventures en mer. Le livre préféré, celui que l'on relit toujours, que l'on prendra plaisir à retrouver, qui reste sur la table de chevet au milieu des nouveautés qui se sont présentées sur notre chemin et que l'on finira, ou non, si à la rencontre vient se mêler un peu de magie. Si Minos a fini, lui, par s'attacher à une personne plus proche, il n'en a rien été, du côté du cadet. C'est étrange. Un observateur ne s'attachant qu'aux faits pourrait ne pas le croire. Il pourrait s'imaginer qu'Eaque a aimé une part de ses amants. Myu et Valentine, notamment… Pas tous évidemment. Il ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne qu'Eaque ait aimé ces adolescents homophobes qu'il se faisait une joie de provoquer et de séduire, jusqu'à les pousser à bout… Intérieurement, Shion grimace, comme à chaque fois qu'il pense à cet aspect de la vie de son ancien élève. Combien de fois Eaque s'est-il pris de coups ? Combien de fois a-t-il été brutalisé ? Combien de fois a-t-il cru qu'il perdait la main, qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien… ? Combien de fois a-t-il craint d'être dépassé ? Combien de fois a-t-il soupiré de soulagement en constatant qu'une fois de plus, il avait échappé de peu à l'agression sexuelle en bonne et due forme ? Et combien de fois a-t-il vu ces soi-disant hétéros purs et durs venir le retrouver dans le secret de sa chambre pour pratiquement le supplier de les reprendre comme amant, déclenchant leur colère à cause d'un simple non murmuré dans un sourire, en lieu et place du oui espéré et attendu ? Combien de fois a-t-il provoqué la haine chez ceux dont il avait fini par exposer la duplicité sur la place publique ? Combien de coups encore ? Combien d'injures ? Combien de sang versé pour leur donner une leçon ? Et combien de fois a-t-il pris des risques plus insensés encore par souci de Justice, pour faire tomber ceux qu'ils tenaient pour responsables ? Ceux qui étaient coupables.

Et combien de fois Shion lui-même s'est-il inquiété de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, craignant qu'il soit arrivé le pire à son protégé ? Combien de fois s'est-il rongé les sangs en entendant Eaque évoquer à demi-mots ses plans et objectifs ? Combien de fois a-t-il dû renoncer à le faire changer d'avis face à l'obstination de son ancien élève… constatant qu'il n'était pas celui qui pourrait lui faire entendre raison ?

Une question traverse l'esprit de Shion, alors que l'on sert l'apéritif et qu'il remarque que Rhadamanthe ne trinque pas avec eux. Thétis a paru surprise, elle aussi, mais un simple regard échangé avec son fiancé l'a dissuadée de prononcer la moindre remarque, permettant aux réflexions du _Master_ de suivre leur cours. Comment Minos a-t-il pu laisser faire ? Il a sans nul doute aimé Eaque. Même dans le cas où seul un quart de ce que lui a raconté le brun est vrai au sujet de leur relation, Shion n'en doute pas un instant. Il n'en a jamais douté. Fût-ce le cas, il aurait tenté de convaincre Eaque de… passer à autre chose. Il a préféré le soutenir. Sans présumer de la situation actuelle, il est donc convaincu que, par le passé, Minos a aimé profondément son frère. Et s'il en croit ce que son ancien élève lui a dit de sa réaction à l'attitude de son père lorsqu'il les a découverts dans le grenier, entièrement nus et occupés à se découvrir l'un l'autre, à se prouver, charnellement, leur amour, la sécurité physique de son amant a toujours été un réel souci pour l'aîné des Judge. Il est fort possible qu'Eaque lui ait tu la réalité de sa vie durant leurs périodes de séparation. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Pour ne pas risquer de le voir lui demander d'arrêter… Pour ne pas… être tenté de fléchir, par amour. À moins que Minos ait eu suffisamment foi en son amant… À moins qu'il l'ait laissé libre. C'est une possibilité… mais peu probable. Shion a été témoin de quelques échanges téléphoniques, seuls contacts que les deux amants s'autorisaient tant ils avaient peur de laisser la moindre preuve physique de leur relation – une lettre, même codée de la plus ingénieuse des façons, n'auraient probablement pas trompé Astérion Judge bien longtemps. Il semble que les deux adolescents aient toujours été discrets sur leurs existences respectives lors de leurs périodes de séparation. C'est une chose qui a toujours stupéfait Shion. Pas le fait qu'ils ne désirent pas, l'un comme l'autre, ne pas s'attarder sur leur relations… extraconjugales, mais de constater que les deux amants n'abordaient ensemble que deux sujets, traités sans le moindre équilibre. Eux-mêmes, d'abord, évidemment. Le fait… qu'ils allaient aussi bien que possible, qu'ils tenaient, qu'ils tiendraient jusqu'à leurs futures retrouvailles. Leur amour et le manque sur lesquels ils préféraient ne pas s'étendre. Et le second. Rhadamanthe. À propos duquel ils auraient pu parler durant des heures pour peu que Minos en eût la liberté.

Ils se lèvent et passent à la salle à manger. Eaque leur désigne leurs places. Lui et Minos présideront, chacun à un bout de la table. L'aîné sera encadré de sa fiancée et de Dohko, le brun de Shion et Rhadamanthe. Il explique rapidement qu'il a fait ce plan de table avant tout pour que les deux quadragénaires soient placés à distance respectable l'un de l'autre… afin d'assurer la bonne tenue du repas qui commence. Deux domestiques viennent les servir, le plus âgé se chargeant des plats, le plus jeune s'occupant des boissons. C'est Eaque qui se charge de goûter le vin.

En le voyant porter le verre à ses lèvres, Shion se souvient. Il se souvient de cet élève saoul, titubant sur la scène du théâtre antique… et qui, entre ses bras, avait fait l'éloge d'une relation unique, d'un amour… transgressif et absolu. Un personnage romantique. Sur cette scène, c'était Roméo pleurant sur Juliette, Juliette pleurant sur Roméo, maudissant, de concert, Vérone incarnée en un seul homme… et refusant la mort. Refusant la fatalité. Voulant se battre au nom de ce sentiment si pur et si puissant… Eaque et son absence de limite. Son jusqu'au-boutisme face à ce qu'il considérait comme une injustice. Il était prêt à tout pour conserver Minos. Pour être avec lui, un jour ou une heure de plus. Auraient-ils continué à s'aimer autant sans ces obstacles propres à enflammer le cœur et l'esprit d'un adolescent ? Probablement. Et c'est bien le plus triste dans cette affaire.

Car bien davantage que cette passion, ce qui frappe Shion en cet instant, c'est… le calme de Minos. Il ne sait probablement pas que l'ancien professeur est parfaitement au courant de la situation. Mais Rhadamanthe et Eaque le sont eux. Et rien ne transparait dans l'attitude de l'aîné. Rhadamanthe est mal à l'aise, cela se voit. Mais Rhadamanthe est toujours mal à l'aise, ou peu s'en faut. C'est un des avantages, il en faut, d'être connu pour son asociabilité : il arrive un temps où votre comportement n'est plus sujet aux analyses des personnes présentes. Eaque, lui, joue. Il a toujours été un grand comédien. Pour lui, c'est une forme de catharsis de fanfaronner. Mais Minos… Impressionnant. Impeccable. Noble. Impassible … si ce n'est ces faibles lueurs qui traversent ses yeux lorsqu'Eaque évoque Myu, si ce n'est… son regard qui évite consciencieusement celui de son frère et de son ancien amant. Shion y voit le miroir de sa propre attitude envers Dohko. Parce qu'il sait que c'est le seul moyen pour rester maître de lui. Pour résister à ce qu'il éprouve pour l'homme de sa vie. Il est évident aux yeux du professeur que Minos aime toujours Eaque. Il l'aime probablement… énormément. Et pourtant… pourtant il a renoncé à lui. Combien d'hommes seraient capables d'en faire autant ? Et combien d'hommes seraient capables de s'y tenir, chaque jour ? De renouveler, à chaque instant, ce même choix ? Le choix de cette femme sur la main de laquelle il a posé la sienne. On sert le dessert et la jeune femme refuse une coupe de champagne. Minos refuse également la sienne, en signe de soutien.

Par certains côtés, Thétis Solo ressemble à Eaque. Elle est fière, elle aussi. Elle sait que l'amour de Minos, que le fait que lui l'ait choisi elle entre toutes, la distingue plus sûrement qu'aucune couronne. Et pourtant… elle n'est pas soumise. Elle se tient, droite, aux côtés de son fiancé. Elle l'admire probablement. Mais elle ne l'adule pas. Elle fait très certainement partie de ces quelques personnes qui n'auraient pas succombé à l'influence de l'Héritier Judge dans une éventuelle cours d'école.

* * *

Deauville – Domaine Solo

Allongé sur un des transats qui bordent la piscine, Julian Solo travaille à l'ombre d'un parasol, vêtu d'un simple maillot de bain et ses yeux protégés par des lunettes de soleil. Ses ordinateurs portables, installés sur des plateaux pivotants, tournent à plein régime. Il passe de fenêtres en onglets, sur l'un pour prendre des notes sur l'autre. Le soleil et la chaleur ne sont pas conseillées, il le sait. Mais quoi ? Il ne va tout de même pas rester enfermé par une telle journée à cause de quelques composants électroniques, que diable !

-- So' ? appelle-t-il tout en continuant à pianoter. Je veux une terrasse pour l'appartement à Paris.

Il n'en était pas vraiment conscient jusqu'à présent, pour la bonne raison qu'il ne pensait pas avoir besoin d'un appartement si tôt. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à organiser le transfert du siège, il avait été convenu que lui et Sorrente iraient s'installer quelques temps chez Thétis. Mais le mariage a changé la donne. Ils ne vont pas emménager chez de jeunes mariés, tout de même… Et puis, sa grossesse rend sa sœur encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Oh, il l'adore, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il se sent obligé d'être près d'elle pour servir de déversoir à hormones… C'est à Minos de gérer ce genre de choses. Certainement pas à lui. Et d'autant moins alors qu'il doit prendre à sa charge nombre de dossiers qu'il comptait laisser à sa sœur… Quelle idée aussi de tomber enceinte de jumeaux ? Non mais franchement. Un aurait largement suffi. Et quelle idée aussi, de faire de lui un oncle. Il a l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans en l'espace de quelques mois. Enfin… ce n'est pas très grave. Il pourra appeler Thétis _maman_. Et rien que d'imaginer sa tête à ce moment-là… Cela vaut largement que deux petites têtes blondes l'appellent tonton.

-- Crois-tu vraiment que je n'y ai pas pensé lorsque j'ai donné tes spécifications à l'agence ? lui demande Sorrente, installé à côté de lui, à une table en tek.

-- Nos spécifications, rectifie aussitôt son patron.

-- Les tiennes.

Julian penche la tête en direction de son adjoint. Il baisse ses lunettes soleil afin d'être plus à même de juger de ses réactions.

-- Parce que tu te considèreras toujours comme mon invité ou parce que tu souhaites avoir ton propre appartement ?

-- Mon contrat de travail n'inclut pas la nourriture et le logement, indique Sorrente qui continue à travailler.

-- Et alors ? Tu en as marre de vivre avec moi ?

-- Là n'est pas la question.

Le visage du jeune homme n'a pas frémi. Il parait très calme. Trop calme.

-- J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, l'avertit Julian d'une voix chargée de menaces. Ne me trahis pas.

Enfin, Sorrente marque une pause. Il se retourne calmement vers son employeur pour accrocher son regard.

-- Le fait que je sois ta Main n'est pas lié à une adresse commune. Du moins, j'ose l'espérer. Quant à ma loyauté… elle t'est acquise. Tu ne devrais pas même en douter.

Oui, Sorrente est sa Main. Celui qui se charge de mettre en pratique ses décisions, de leur donner corps. De les rendre réelles. Ce qui permet à Julian de se concentrer sur d'autres points. C'est ainsi depuis quatre ans. Julian avait fait passer une offre d'emploi, dans l'espoir de recruter quelques personnes pour former la nouvelle direction du Groupe, annonce à laquelle Sorrente avait répondu, comme beaucoup d'autres, plus expérimentés pour la plupart. L'interview s'était bien passée… et Julian avait commencé à parler, en termes vagues, de ses projets, comme il l'avait avec tous ceux qu'il avait jugés a priori aptes. Contrairement aux autres, qui s'étaient tous lancés dans une analyse stratégique, qui avaient, parfois, tenté de convaincre le jeune homme que ces idées, si elles étaient intéressantes, ne prenaient pas en compte certaines… réalités du monde professionnel, ou qui étaient même allés jusqu'à lui exposer leurs propres projets de développement, Sorrente avait proposé des solutions pratiques. Quand Julian lui en avait fait la remarque, celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'au vu de ce qu'il avait accompli depuis un an qu'il était entré au conseil d'administration, il estimait que l'héritier du groupe Solo lui était largement supérieur en matière de stratégie et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de ses conseils. Que s'il avait répondu à cette annonce, c'était bien afin de travailler pour lui. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Julian lui accorde immédiatement le poste.

-- Je ne doutais pas de l'amitié de Saga… et on voit le résultat, rétorque l'héritier Solo.

-- Je ne suis pas Saga.

-- Heureusement pour toi. À ce propos, tu as des nouvelles des appels d'offre ?

-- Sa maladie et son opération devraient nous permettre de garder la Culture. Leur dossier est équivalent au nôtre et puisque la situation de Sanctuary est sujette à caution, nous devrions l'emporter. Quant aux Affaires Etrangères… le vote sera probablement serré. J'ai peur qu'il ne se conclut pas en notre faveur. Isaac avait raison : leur offre nous est nettement supérieure.

-- Nous devons absolument récupérer une partie du contrat d'Asgard…

-- Une partie seulement ? s'étonne Sorrente.

-- Je crains que la situation ne nous soit pas favorable. La récente perte d'Hilda aurait pu l'inciter à souhaiter des changements… mais le fait est que les Polaris ont développé une forme de compassion à l'égard de Saga. Si nous n'avions pas à agir dans un si court délai, les choses seraient différentes. Mais le partenariat va se renégocier sous peu. Je doute que nous ayons le temps d'éliminer totalement le facteur humain. D'après ce que j'ai vu d'eux à l'anniversaire d'Eaque, je crois Hilda et Siegfried tout à fait capables d'assurer Sanctuary de leur soutien dans ces moments difficiles. La noblesse et l'empathie sont des choses qui devraient être interdites dans le monde des affaires, laisse-t-il tomber, dédaigneux, avant de reprendre. Notre seule chance de ne pas perdre cette bataille est de les pousser à scinder leurs demandes en plusieurs paquets. Leur bonne conscience les pousserait sans doute à en accorder une part à Saga… mais nous pourrions emporter l'autre.

-- Tu te contenterais d'un match nul ?

-- Je refuse de perdre. Et si cela doit m'amener à faire une croix sur une victoire totale…

Julian hausse les épaules et ne finit pas sa phrase. Sorrente hausse un sourcil.

-- Es-tu certain de ne pas… éprouver, toi aussi, une légère compassion envers Saga ? Il est ton ami.

-- Il l'était. Un match nul contre lui… et l'alliance avec les Judge via le mariage… Cela me suffira. Pour le moment. Mais nous allons avoir besoin d'appuis internes si nous voulons les pousser à découper leur partenariat. Confier cette mission à Pandore risquerait de bien trop dévoiler notre manœuvre.

-- Tu as des idées ?

-- Peut-être… Isaac a rencontré un des cadres d'Asgard à Moscou. Un jeune homme particulièrement ambitieux qui pourrait nous servir, d'après lui.

-- Qui est-ce ?

-- Un certain… Alberich de Megrez. Il a, a priori, un profil intéressant… mais Isaac m'a semblé le trouver un peu trop charmant.

-- Tu crains qu'il ne soit pas objectif ?

-- C'est une possibilité. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que cet Alberich veuille nous utiliser de la même façon que nous l'utiliserons. Ce serait même une excellente base de négociations de voir nos intérêts particuliers converger, et une garantie supplémentaire de lui accorder notre prudente confiance. Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a réussi à tourner la tête d'Isaac pour quelques jours qu'il est l'homme de la situation. Les sentiments ne sont pas une bonne raison de se lier professionnellement.

-- Dit-il alors qu'il cherche depuis dix ans à débaucher l'homme qui hante ses pensées…

Julian jette un regard plein de reproches à son adjoint et ami.

-- Cela n'a rien à voir. Les compétences de Gabriel ne sont plus à démontrer.

-- Les miennes le sont-elles ?

-- Pardon ?

-- Si tu parvenais à tes fins, c'est mon poste que tu lui donnerais, explique tranquillement Sorrente. J'en déduis que tu le penses plus apte que moi à te seconder.

-- L'homme est fait pour avoir deux mains, So'. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce point de vue là. D'autant que pour ce qui m'intéresse le plus chez Gabriel, tu n'es pas vraiment concerné : tu ne comptes pas partager mon lit un jour, n'est-ce-pas ?

-- Tu sais bien que non.

Le jeune homme se retourne vers son ordinateur et recommence à travailler. Bien sûr que Julian le sait. Bien sûr qu'il est… parfaitement au courant.

-- J'espère qu'Isaac ne tardera pas trop…, fait-il en retournant à ses propres travaux. J'aimerais bien que nous prenions le temps de parler de tout cela avant d'aller au Casino. Nous n'en discuterons pas durant le poker… et j'ai peur qu'ensuite nous n'en ayons plus la possibilité.

-- Tu comptes boire ?

-- Pour fêter mes gains ? Évidemment ! Et j'espère aussi que nous pourrons finir la soirée dans la piscine en galante compagnie… masculine pour Isaac et féminine pour toi.

-- Et pour toi ?

-- Je ne me suis pas encore décidé. Je verrai. Quoique… les deux me plairaient assez.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Sur le perron, quatre hommes regardent une limousine noire quitter la propriété avec à son bord Minos et Thétis qui retournent chez eux après une après-midi qui s'est remarquablement bien passée.

-- Je vais sur la terrasse, pour fumer, lâche Rhadamanthe.

Et avant que quelqu'un ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, le blond quitte les lieux.

-- Ton frère fume ? s'étonne Shion.

-- Oui. C'est à cause… de ce type qui l'a rejeté… Dohko ?

-- Ouais ?

-- Ça t'embête si je monopolise Shion un moment ?

-- Tu sais bien que non. Prenez votre temps, je vais bien trouver un truc pour m'occuper.

-- Si tu pouvais éventuellement… aller voir Rhada… et essayer de discuter avec lui…, suggère le brun.

-- Ça marche. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il s'éloigne à son tour. Eaque se tourne vers Shion.

-- Tu viens ? On sera mieux à l'intérieur.

Direction le salon. Le cadet des Judge s'affale dans le canapé.

-- Alors ? Tes impressions ?

-- Disons que je comprends mieux certaines choses…, murmure Shion en prenant place à ses côtés. Ton frère est réellement impressionnant. Il marque l'esprit et je doute qu'on puisse l'oublier.

-- C'est le propre de tous les grands hommes, non ? rétorque le brun. Notre vie… est insensiblement différente après les avoir rencontrés. Et Minos les surpasse pratiquement tous sur bien des aspects.

-- Pratiquement ?

Eaque soupire en se laissant aller à regarder le plafond.

-- Il doit bien en rester quelques uns… que je ne connais pas. Myu t'a dit-il que nous avons passé une nuit ensemble ?

-- Oui. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais rapidement expliqué ta situation et ta rupture. Et qu'il avait fini la nuit avec toi.

-- Il t'a dit que nous avons couché ensemble ?

-- Il l'a sous-entendu, en effet.

-- Il doit vraiment m'aimer… s'il va jusqu'à te mentir.

-- Dois-je conclure qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?

Eaque marque un temps avant de répondre.

-- J'avais envie de coucher avec lui, fait-il d'une voix posée. Nous nous sommes allumés toute la soirée, nous avons bu, beaucoup… et il est venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre. J'avais envie de tout recommencer. Et je l'aurais fait si… Je me suis vu, Shion. Son visage, C'était le mien. C'était moi… quand je suis avec lui. Enfin, quand j'étais avec lui et que je le laissais me faire l'amour juste pour qu'il me fasse oublier… le reste. Pour qu'il me montre qu'il m'aimait.

Il grimace et cache son visage dans ses mains, l'espace d'un instant, le temps pour lui de se reprendre.

-- C'est insupportable de me dire qu'en ces instants-là… il l'aimait, elle aussi. Qu'il ne m'appartenait pas totalement. Je n'ai pas voulu faire subir ce genre de choses à Myu. Il mérite mieux. C'est ensuite que nous avons parlé et que je lui ai demandé… de me rendre ce service. De faire croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Je pensais qu'il refuserait… mais il a accepté.

-- Tu n'es pas stupide au point de croire ce que tu viens de dire, fait la voix détachée de son ancien professeur. Tu savais qu'il ne te dirait pas non, pour peu que tu présentes bien la chose.

-- C'est possible…

-- Ne me fais pas croire et, plus important encore, ne te fais pas croire que tu as posé cette question sans avoir évalué tes chances. Le fait même de l'avoir formulée l'a incité à accepter : cela montrait quelle haute opinion tu as de lui et de votre amitié. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

-- Je suis vraiment un vil manipulateur, selon toi, alors ?

-- Mais non…, réplique Shion, plus tendre. Tu es toi. Et c'est ce toi que nous aimons, Myu comme moi. Nous t'aimons parce que nous te connaissons. Oui, tu t'es appuyé peut-être un peu trop sur un de tes amis. Oui, tu t'es servi de ses sentiments. Oui, tu as été égoïste et a agi pour ton propre profit. Un peu. Mais cela n'a rien d'un drame. Et reconnais que les circonstances étaient particulières. Tu voulais faire passer un message. Le tout est de savoir lequel… et à qui.

-- Je n'en suis pas très sûr, avoue Eaque après un instant. Je pensais que je voulais convaincre le monde que rien n'a changé parce qu'il est plus simple de prétendre que je suis toujours le même lorsque les autres le croient. Mais plus je réfléchis… et plus je me dis que… que je ne cherchais qu'à l'atteindre, lui. Que les autres n'étaient qu'un prétexte.

-- Et cela te dérange ?

-- Oui. J'ai cru… pouvoir lui pardonner. Je savais que ce serait difficile et douloureux mais… je pensais être suffisamment noble et adulte pour ça. Le fait est que non. L'orgueil est… définitivement mon péché.

-- Orgueil ou non, le pardon n'a jamais fait partie de ton vocabulaire, Eaque.

-- Certes. Mais j'avais espéré que… cette fois, ce serait différent. Pour lui, pour Rhada. Parce que… je les aime. Mais depuis que j'ai parlé avec Myu… je crois que je me considère comme une victime dans cette histoire. Sa victime. Je ne sais pas exactement si je cherche la justice ou la vengeance… Après tout, je suis juge et partie. Mais je sais que je lui en veux.

L'apparent calme d'Eaque et sa lucidité… Ils vont pouvoir aller au fond des choses dans cette conversation. C'est excellent, aux yeux de Shion. Il va véritablement pouvoir aider son ancien élève. Son ami. Le pousser à s'ouvrir. À mettre des mots sur ce qu'il n'ose peut-être pas avouer, à d'autres. Parce qu'il sait que Shion ne le jugera pas. Parce qu'il sait que Shion n'est pas véritablement impliqué.

-- Aurais-tu enfin accepté réalité ? que c'est lui qui a rompu, et non toi ? demande celui-ci.

-- Lui ou moi, cela n'a aucune importance. Je ne lui veux pas pour notre rupture, dément Eaque.

-- En es-tu sûr ?

-- Oui. Absolument.

Il prend une grande respiration, avant de s'expliquer plus avant.

-- Astérion… s'en est pris à Rhada. À cause de nous. Il l'a frappé. Et Minos… Minos a apparemment accepté de ne plus lui désobéir, jamais, contre la promesse que cela n'arrive plus.

Nouvelle pause mais cette fois, Shion ne dit rien. Il se contente d'attendre que le brun se sente capable de formuler ses pensées à voix haute. Ce qu'il fait quelques instants plus tard.

-- Qu'il choisisse Rhada plutôt que nous… je l'ai accepté. Et mieux, je le comprends. Je sais combien il l'aime. Il l'aime plus que tout. Plus que moi. Je l'ai toujours su. J'ai toujours su que… si le choix se présentait en ces termes, notre relation n'y résisterait pas. De son côté comme du mien, d'ailleurs. Sur ce point, nous nous ressemblons tous les deux. Tant que les conséquences ne regardent que nous, nous sommes prêts à courir beaucoup de risques. Mais il n'est pas acceptable que nos proches aient à souffrir de nos choix. Pas plus que nécessaire, en tout cas. Dans la position de Minos, j'aurais probablement agi de la même manière.

-- Tu aurais accepté de renoncer à votre relation ? sans te battre?

-- Je ne dis pas que cela aurait été facile, mais… je pense que oui. C'est le sentiment que j'ai eu quand il m'a raconté… ce qu'il s'est passé entre leur père et eux. Je respecte cette décision, je t'assure. Tout pour protéger Rhada. Ça a toujours été notre devise. Il a renoncé à moi, bien avant de la rencontrer. Il a fait son choix, il y a longtemps… et il s'y tient. Il s'y serait tenu de la même façon, quels qu'auraient été ses sentiments. Notre rupture était inéluctable… Et même si ça me fait mal, c'est une chose que j'ai acceptée.

La voix d'Eaque est assurée. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de sincère en cet instant.

-- Pourquoi lui en veux-tu, alors ?

-- Parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle, répond immédiatement le brun, comme une évidence. J'ai cru… que ça m'aiderait de me dire qu'il est tout de même heureux comme ça, sans moi. Que je l'aimais… suffisamment pour me réjouir de son bonheur. Que ça m'aiderait à tirer un trait. Mais non. Il faut bien que je regarde la vérité en face : je le déteste à cause de ce qu'il ressent pour elle.

-- Tu aurais préféré qu'il épouse une femme… sans l'aimer ? Par simple… devoir ?

-- Oui... Mille fois, oui… J'aurais préféré que Minos soit malheureux. Qu'il souffre autant que moi. Qu'il sacrifie autant que moi. Qu'on soit… à égalité. Ce n'est pas le cas. Parce qu'il l'aime. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit… Je veux qu'il paye pour ça.

Sa voix est pleine de douleur et de colère. Il prend une grande respiration. Devenir à nouveau maître de lui-même. Craquer ne servirait à rien.

-- J'ai décidé de chanter à leur mariage.

-- Pardon ?

-- Je vais chanter à leur mariage. Cela fait trois mois, maintenant… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, sinon je vais vraiment finir par le haïr. Et tu sais jusqu'où je peux aller quand… j'en viens à haïr quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là. Qu'on s'éloigne… oui, mais pas que j'en vienne à vouloir le détruire. Ne serait-ce que pour Rhadamanthe. Il nous aime tous les deux. Je ne veux pas… qu'il se retrouve à devoir choisir. Et puis… il y aura mes neveux. Ils n'ont pas à payer pour ça. Il faut que je règle cette histoire. Alors… je veux… lui faire mal. Je veux lui rappeler qu'il m'aimait plus qu'elle. Même si ce n'est que pour un instant. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin… de savoir que notre rupture le fait souffrir.

-- Et s'il ne réagit pas ?

-- Oh mais… je sais qu'il ne réagira pas. Il ne pourra pas se le permettre. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. S'il ne réagit pas pour ne pas montrer sa douleur, j'aurais eu ma vengeance. Et s'il ne réagit pas, parce qu'il ne souffre pas… cela voudra dire que tout est bien fini entre nous. Qu'il ne m'aime plus. Et qu'il n'était donc pas l'amour de ma vie. Tout au plus celui de mes jeunes années. Et je pourrai passer à autre chose. Je suis gagnant dans tous les cas.

-- Sais-tu ce que tu vas chanter ?

-- Pas pour le moment. Je ne veux pas chanter quelque chose… de trop fort où l'on célèbre un amour éternel… Ce serait stupide. Je ne suis pas masochiste. Et je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié de Minos. Je ne veux pas faire de scandale non plus. Il me faut une chanson que tout le monde trouvera… parfaite mais qui permettra de glisser un message que seuls lui et moi comprendrons.

-- Un secret… pour marquer la fin d'un autre secret.

-- C'est cela. Et il faut aussi qu'elle rende bien avec un simple accompagnement au piano. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la perle rare.

-- Es-tu bien certain que tu ne veux pas de notre présence ? Si tu le souhaites, Dohko et moi pouvons retarder notre retour sur Los Angeles pour y assister. Pour être là, pour toi. Nous annulerons quelques rendez-vous et…

-- Ce n'est pas la peine.

-- Tu es sûr ?

-- Oui. Cela n'aura rien d'une célébration. Ce sera politique, intriguant… stratégique au dernier degré. Il y a au moins trois dossiers sur lesquels nous allons travailler en parallèle de la cérémonie. L'ambiance sera… définitivement Judge, pour le coup. Je ne veux pas vous infliger ça. Ce n'est pas tout à fait altruiste : je veux que vous restiez mon havre de paix. De toute façon, vous vous ennuieriez comme des rats morts : il n'y aura aucune personne que vous connaissez.

-- Myu ne vient pas ?

-- Non. Il sera en plein dans sa tournée pour le lancement de son nouvel album, je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il annule quelques concerts pour venir. Et Valentine ne sera pas rentré de son reportage. Mime viendra, en tant qu'ami de Pandore, mais accompagné de Queen. Ô joie.

-- Tu vas te retrouver seul…

-- Rhada sera là.

-- Sans vouloir minimiser les capacités de soutien de ton petit-frère…

-- Tu n'as pas le droit de les mettre en doute.

-- Je voulais simplement dire…

-- Que tu ne connais pas Rhada. Il n'y a que moi qui le connaisse. Et si tu as confiance en moi, en mon jugement, tu dois accepter que je te dis la vérité lorsque j'affirme que Rhada est tout ce dont j'aurai besoin. Il m'aidera… bien au-delà du soutien que quiconque pourrait m'apporter. Il partagera ma peine… mais il fera aussi en sorte que je me focalise sur autre chose. Sur les intérêts de l'Empire, entre autres, au moins tant que les invités seront là. Et ensuite, quand tout sera fini… je t'appellerai.

-- J'attendrai près du téléphone. Et si tu souhaites venir passer quelques jours…

-- Peut-être. Ce serait sans doute une bonne idée. Mais nous devrons être revenus pour le 4. Rhada n'acceptera jamais de ne pas pouvoir aller sur leur tombe pour l'anniversaire de leur mort.

Eaque semble sûr de lui. Shion s'en réjouit. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment être présent… Cela aurait été trop compliqué avec les Gemini. Mais il devait la poser. Il devait amener Eaque a confirmé qu'il préférait qu'ils ne soient pas présents. Lui aussi manipule ses proches… Il n'est pas le _Master_ du brun, pour rien, après tout.

-- Eaque ?

-- Oui ?

-- Est-ce que tu en veux à Rhadamanthe ?

-- Pourquoi lui en voudrais-je ? s'étonne le cadet des Judge.

-- C'est lui qui est au cœur de cette rupture… Tu pourrais lui en tenir rigueur.

-- Rhada est une victime, lui aussi. Davantage même. Il a tellement souffert… et il a toujours espéré que… enfin que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il nous a toujours soutenus. Toujours. S'il a accepté la rupture, c'est uniquement parce qu'il sait que c'est le choix le plus raisonnable… parce que nous le lui avons expliqué. Je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Et je te l'ai dit : il me soutient de la meilleure des façons, depuis le début.

Une autre question brûle les lèvres de Shion. Mais il ne la posera pas. Parce qu'il en connait la réponse et qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle prenne le premier plan dans l'esprit d'Eaque. Son ancien élève semble être lancé sur une voie qui peut lui permettre de… d'aller de l'avant. Et c'est ce qu'il semble vouloir. C'est probablement le mieux car ni lui, ni Minos ne semblent être le genre d'hommes à revenir sur une décision. Alors il n'ira pas plus loin. Il ne demandera pas à Eaque s'il aime Rhadamanthe plus que Minos. Il ne veut pas amener le brun à réviser son opinion sur ce qu'il croit être la hiérarchie établie dans le cœur de son ancien amant.

* * *

Rhadamanthe est assis sur une chaise, ses jambes étendues devant lui, chevilles croisées. Dans sa main droite, il tient une balle qu'il lance au loin. Une forme noire et feu s'élance à sa poursuite tandis que le benjamin des Judge en profite pour taper sa cigarette contre le bord du cendrier, à côté de lui.

-- Tu m'en offres, une ?

Le blond se retourne. Dohko, mains dans les poches, s'avance vers lui. Sans un mot, Rhadamanthe sort son étui à cigarette et son briquet de la poche intérieure de son costume et les dépose sur la table.

-- _Thanks_, murmure l'ancien éducateur en s'en allumant une. Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à Shion.

Alors que Coré revient avec son butin qu'elle remet à son maître et que celui-ci le renvoie une fois de plus vers la pelouse, Dohko prend une chaise et s'installe à son tour.

-- Pas que je lui cache que je fume, hein. On ne peut dire ça. Je fumais déjà quand nous nous sommes rencontrés et il sait que j'y prends plaisir. Je pense qu'il doit se douter que je n'ai pas totalement arrêté. Mais comme je ne fume qu'à l'occasion et le plus souvent quand il n'est pas là… il fait semblant de ne rien savoir. Et me dispense, du coup, de son _My body is a temple_ _(1)_. Là encore, ne va pas croire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain, j'approuve. Plus que ça même. Mais c'est comme tout… il ne faut pas tomber dans l'excès. Tout est une question d'équilibre.

Il fait beau. Il fait chaud mais pas trop. Un léger vent fait bouger les feuilles des arbres du parc à leurs pieds.

-- Tu savais qu'on peut faire des excès d'équilibre ? Si on voit notre vie comme une balance… Il y a trop de choses qui arrivent sur les plateaux ou qui en partent, pour que l'aiguille ne bouge jamais. Il faut l'accepter. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut laisser faire… mais on ne peut pas tout contrôler à chaque instant. On a tous besoin d'échappatoire. De soupapes pour relâcher la pression. À force de vouloir toujours penser correctement, agir correctement… on refoule des trucs. Et tout ce qu'on gagne c'est un stress et une pression énorme. Ce qui est con, au final, parce qu'au lieu d'avoir relâché tout doucement des petites choses relativement sans conséquence, ça explose tellement fort… qu'on prend le risque de tout détruire. Au lieu d'avoir une balance qui vacille un peu, qui fait la navette entre deux positions… correctes, tout retombe sur un des plateaux qui finit par toucher le sol, sans que personne n'y puisse rien. Et c'est là que ça devient compliqué. D'après moi, il est bien plus sage de ne pas toujours être raisonnable. Il faut de la mesure en toute chose… même dans la mesure. Il faut s'autoriser des petites incartades, c'est plus sain. Alors ouais, je sais, mon petit discours, là, on dirait celui d'un mec qui cherche à se convaincre que son addiction n'est pas dangereuse, comme ces types qui te disent _j'arrête quand je veux, je veux pas, c'est tout_. C'est bien possible. Je suis un fumeur qui aime fumer, après tout… Mais c'est pas en niant nos pulsions qu'on règle quoique ce soit, ça, j'en suis convaincu. Moi, la clope, ça m'aide à faire des pauses. C'est un support qui m'aide à prendre du recul et à me recentrer. Ça fait vingt ans que j'en cherche un autre. Toujours pas trouvé. Méditation, ou autre… Rien ne vaut une cigarette sur la terrasse, à la nuit tombée, pour faire le bilan de la journée et faire retomber la pression. C'est comme un rituel. Je pourrais m'en passer… mais c'est quand même vachement mieux avec. Tu le dis, hein, si mon petit discours te fait chier.

Rhadamanthe ne répond rien. Il se contente de regarder la balle que Coré lui à nouveau rapporter.

-- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? finit-il par demander.

-- On va zapper le côté philosophique de la question et pour faire simple… parce que ton frère me l'a demandé, histoire de m'occuper pendant qu'il parle avec mon mec. Une pierre, deux coups : ils sont tranquilles et peut-être que je pourrais t'aider. Il nous a dit que tu t'étais mis à fumer à cause d'un type que tu as rencontré. Tu en penses quoi, toi ?

-- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?

-- Strictement que dalle, j'avoue. Et si tu ne veux rien me dire… tu fais bien comme tu veux. On peut rester là, à fumer, tranquillement… Sans dire un mot. On peut papoter d'autre chose. On peut… Je n'en ai rien à secouer en fait de ce qu'on peut faire. C'est toi qui vois.

Silence.

-- J'avais déjà envie de fumer bien avant de faire sa connaissance, finit par expliquer Rhadamanthe. Je n'osais pas tout simplement.

-- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-- Je l'ai rencontré… lui. J'y ai réfléchi ces dernières semaines, reprend le blond après une légère pause. Je sais qu'il faudrait que j'essaye de ne plus tenir à lui, de l'oublier. Mais je refuse. Et même si c'est mal… je n'ai pas envie de passer à autre chose ou de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Alors ne perdez pas votre temps à essayer de me convaincre. Vous n'y arriverez pas.

-- Mal ? Pourquoi ce serait mal ? Simplement parce qu'Eaque pense que ce serait mieux ?

Rhadamanthe pose la balle sur la table, à côté du cendrier. Il se penche et passe une main dans la fourrure de sa chienne, allongée à côté de lui, aussi calme que peut le paraître son maître.

-- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe avec ton frère, fait Dohko en rompant le silence. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait rompu avec quelqu'un, qu'il a du mal à s'en remettre et qu'il veut aller de l'avant. Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose. C'est sans doute une excellente solution. Très raisonnable. Très adulte. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est la meilleure. Ou que tout le monde peut faire pareil. Regarde-moi : je suis un type tout ce qu'il y a de raisonnable et adulte, non… ? Et pourtant je n'ai jamais été foutu d'accepter le départ de Shion. Quand il m'a appelé, un an après, pour me dire qu'il était revenu en France pour les vacances et que ça lui ferait plaisir qu'on se revoie… Ça m'a fait halluciner qu'il ose me proposer un truc pareil après la façon dont on s'était quittés… Mais ce que j'ai ressenti en entendant sa voix… J'ai pensé à notre première nuit ensemble. Il était, là, endormi dans mes bras et moi, je faisais le point sur la journée qui venait de s'écouler… Ça faisait dix-huit heures qu'on se connaissait. On en avait en gros passé six à bosser, six à délirer, à boire et à s'amuser avec des potes… et six à faire l'amour. J'ai su que c'était ça ce que je voulais vivre chaque jour de ma vie et que je voulais le vivre avec lui. En entendant sa voix… après un an d'absence… ça n'avait pas changé. Ça n'a jamais changé, d'ailleurs.

Une pause. Une bouffée.

-- Je suis pas fan des citations… Mais à force de vivre avec lui, j'en ai imprimé quelques unes. Notamment celle-là : ce qui est fait par amour s'accomplit toujours par delà bien et mal. Il y a des moments, des sujets, où la morale est larguée, parce qu'on touche à un autre niveau, à quelque chose de plus fondamental. C'est pas un sauf-conduit pour aller enlever un type, en buter un autre, ou je sais pas quoi, parce que l'amour, c'est aussi reconnaître à l'autre une valeur d'être humain…. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si les gens pensent que c'est une connerie… c'est ta vie, tes sentiments. Au final, ça ne regarde que toi. Après… il ne faut pas se faire de films, on est d'accord. Mais ce qui est vrai pour les films made in PimpimLand est aussi vrai pour ceux tournés à Désespérance-City. Personne ne peut connaître l'avenir. Alors si tu veux garder espoir…

-- Vous vous trompez, lâche Rhadamanthe en écrasant sa cigarette. Je n'ai pas d'espoir. Je ne veux pas l'oublier, c'est tout. Je préfère… gérer, même si ça fait mal parfois, plutôt que de perdre ce que je ressens pour lui. Ce n'est pas parce que Shion était l'homme de votre vie que vous deviez obligatoirement être l'homme de la sienne. Puis-je vous demander un service ?

-- Ah ça… Demander, on peut toujours…

-- Quand vous parlerez à Eaque, dites-lui que je vais bien. C'est le cas, je vous assure.

-- OK… mais à mon tour de te demander un truc.

-- Je vous écoute.

-- Je suis beaucoup de choses, Rhadamanthe, mais pas encore complètement abruti. Si tu viens de me sortir que tu considères que ce type est l'homme de ta vie, c'est parce que tu avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un et que tu ne pouvais pas le dire à Eaque. Probablement à cause de ses soucis persos et je peux le comprendre : vous avez choisi deux solutions différentes au même problème et dans ces cas-là, discuter, c'est toujours délicat... On a peur de blesser l'autre, de mal le soutenir… Ça ne me pose aucun problème que tu ne tiennes pas à ce qu'il soit au courant. Mais si un jour tu te sens mal, que tu ne veux pas en parler avec ton frère, et que tu ne trouves personne d'autre, je veux que tu n'hésite pas et que tu m'appelles. Je sais garder les secrets, t'en fais pas pour ça.

Ils échangent un long regard. Le blond finit par rompre le contact et se lève.

-- Jouez-vous au billard ? demande-t-il.

-- Ça m'arrive.

-- Souhaiteriez-vous faire une partie ?

La discussion est close. Au moins, le message est passé. Dohko tire une dernière bouffée.

-- Pourquoi pas. Ça nous occupera en attendant que les deux autres aient fini de papoter.

* * *

_(1) My body is a temple_ : Mon corps est un temple


	54. Dimanche 13 Août

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Shion a rencontré Minos et permis à Eaque de faire le point sur ses sentiments à l'encontre de son aîné. Julian cherche à placer ses pions sur l'échiquier pour se venger des trahisons de Saga. Et Dohko et Rhadamanthe ont eu une discussion autour d'une cigarette._

_NdA__ : Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette histoire ! Je serai absente le WE du 15 Novembre (nous allons passez quelques jours dans ma belle-famille pour l'anniversaire de mon mari – je sais, cela vous passionne). Il est donc fort possible qu'il n'y ait pas d'update correspondant à ce WE là, car je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurai le temps d'écrire sans être chez moi. Et je m'excuse également pour le retard de publication, conséquence de celui de la semaine dernière et d'Halloween._

_Nymachan :__ Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'aime bien jeter des bases, oui… Je vais me répéter mais les surprises ne sont pas ce que je recherche, dans l'absolu. Il me semble préférable de construire les prémices des situations que je vais faire survenir. Ce n'est pas le cas de toutes, évidemment, car le hasard fait aussi partie de la vie et tous les coups de théâtre ne peuvent pas systématiquement s'expliquer a priori, mais ce que je veux, dans la mesure du possible, c'est que le lecteur puisse se dire « ah bah, vi ! je comprends mieux » lorsque l'on apprend des choses sur un personnage ou que, face à une situation imprévue, la manière de réagir des protagonistes lui semblent cohérente avec leur personnalité. Qu'on ait vu quelques poils sur le rebord du chapeau avec que le lapin n'en sorte, quoi. On ne les a pas forcément remarqués… mais ils étaient là. Pour Dohko… Bien sûr que Milo lui ressemble beaucoup. Cela me parait logique : cette façon de faire a fonctionné sur le DJ, il l'applique donc à son tour, même s'il le fait à sa manière._

_Choupi :__ Je savais que cette pensée de Shion n'était pas très claire mais j'avais du mal à l'exprimer d'une façon non didactique. Eaque pense que Minos aime Rhadamanthe plus que lui, la meilleure preuve étant que l'aîné était prêt à sacrifier leur relation pour protéger son petit-frère. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait. Eaque ne lui en tient aucunement rigueur et va même jusqu'à expliquer qu'il aurait fait la même chose. Or Eaque n'aimait pas Rhadamanthe plus que Minos. Il a beau adorer son petit-frère, celui qui avait la première place dans son cœur, c'était bien Minos (les choses sont devenues sensiblement différentes depuis ces derniers mois, forcément). Shion envisage donc la possibilité qu'Eaque se trompe : Minos a très bien pu choisir Rhada même s'il « préférait » Eaque – même si Shion sait qu'Eaque aurait choisi Rhada aussi parce que Rhada compte autant pour Minos. Le choix a peut-être été plus compliqué et complexe pour Minos que ne l'imagine le cadet. Dans l'absolu, ça ne change rien : Minos a choisi Rhada, Eaque et lui ont rompu et aucun des deux ne semble du genre à faire machine arrière pour quelque raison que ce soit (et d'autant moins avec Thétis enceinte). Et Shion connait Eaque. Il sait que c'est le genre de « détail » sur lequel son ancien élève est tout à fait capable de psychoter. Et que le plus probable, c'est que ça n'aboutisse qu'à lui rendre plus difficile le deuil de sa relation avec Minos, deuil qui est absolument nécessaire vues les circonstances. Donc il garde sa question pour lui._

_Tàri :__ Je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre puisque j'ai connu le même problème ^^ Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et qu'il vous ait apporté des éclaircissements sur certains sentiments des personnages concernés. Je craignais un peu que vous pensiez que je ne faisais que redire des choses, ou peu s'en faut. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rends compte que vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête, ce qui est évident mais que j'oublie parfois. Pour apporter quelques précisions sur la durée de la fic, l'intrigue court sur une durée comprise entre… 15 et 18 mois, environ. Le timing de la fin n'est pas encore clairement défini et ne le sera probablement pas avant que j'en sois à cette partie. L'intrigue ne change pas sur le fond, mais j'adapte son déroulement au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Comme par exemple pour intégrer une manière de faire passer les personnages de la situation A à la situation B que je trouve « meilleure » que celle que j'avais initialement envisagée._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de Saga Gemini

Dans le bureau de Saga, trois hommes travaillent. L'un, à la chevelure vert d'eau et aux traits fins, est assis dans un large fauteuil, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile claire, d'une chemise blanche parcourue de fines rayures et d'un large et léger pull gris, fait courir son stylo plume sur des feuilles de papier recyclé, passant en revue un vaste nombre de sujets. Un autre, à un petit secrétaire, dans une tenue aux couleurs plus chaudes, camaïeu de caramel et de miel, hoche régulièrement ses boucles châtain, tout en tapant son ordinateur. Parfois, il se retourne vers son collègue, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement au-dessus de ses yeux verts. Il pose une question, émet une légère objection… L'autre homme s'explique calmement. Puis tout deux reportent sur le troisième, installé à un large bureau. Ses cheveux tombent sur ses épaules couvertes d'un simple polo bleu, sur lequel sont dessinées des volutes marines.

– Gabriel a raison…, déclare Saga. Nous avons presque certainement perdu toute notre influence à Dubaï. Je déteste le reconnaître mais Minos a joué la partie d'une main de maître. Aucun de nos partenaires n'osera me l'avouer mais ils sont tous retournés dans le giron de l'Empire. Ce projet à Abou Dhabi est exactement ce qu'il nous faut, si nous voulons rester présents au Moyen-Orient.

– Et il sera excellent pour notre image de marque, ne peut s'empêcher d'insister son bras droit.

C'est on ne peut plus vrai. Participer au plan d'urbanisme éco-responsable de la capitale des Emirats leur serait profitable à plus d'un titre.

– Je le reconnais, fait Ayoros. Mais boucler un dossier de candidature en temps et en heure…

– Nous pouvons le faire, affirme Gabriel. Je peux m'en occuper.

– Avec toute l'Amérique du Nord à gérer ? Avec le partenariat d'Asgard qui va bientôt être renégocié ? Avec le rapprochement entre Graad et l'Empire que nous n'avons toujours pas eu le temps de considérer sérieusement ? Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, mais Pandore Judge vient de passer un mois au Japon…

– Là, c'est lui qui a raison, Gaby. Tu ne peux pas tout gérer.

– Mais je suis mieux placé que vous pour m'occuper de ce dossier, argumente le numéro 2 de Sanctuary, implacable. Je n'aurais pas à me former sur le volet écologique du projet. Cela nous fera gagner beaucoup de temps si je m'en charge, temps dont nous manquons cruellement en ce moment.

– Certes, admet Saga. Tu sais si les Judge comptent présenter un dossier, eux aussi ?

Alors qu'il pose cette question, il récupère son verre de jus de légumes. Toujours aussi infect.

– Cela me parait plus que probable, même si je n'ai pas d'informations à ce propos, lui répond son meilleur ami. De toute façon, nous ne serons pas en réelle concurrence : il y a plusieurs lots et des dizaines de dossiers différents seront retenus. Ils ne vont pas confier toute la construction de la ville à une seule et même entreprise.

– Mais la comparaison sera tentante…

– C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il faut que notre projet soit aussi parfait que possible.

– Et que donc tu dois t'en occuper, toi-même, convient Saga dans un sourire.

Son bras droit hausse très légèrement les épaules. Ce n'est pas la vanité qui le pousse à vouloir agir ainsi et les deux hommes en face de lui le savent bien. Saga réfléchit quelques secondes, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre de ses adjoints.

– Très bien. Gaby, tu te charges d'Abou Dhabi. Ayoros et moi, nous nous occuperons des Etats-Unis.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, Gabriel marque une vraie pause.

– Saga…

– Ce sera parfait, explique aussitôt celui-ci d'une voix décidée. Nous te libérons de certains dossiers et je pourrai rassurer nos alliés sur ma totale confiance en Ayoros. Cela demandera un peu de temps, mais si je le leur répète suffisamment, je suis certain qu'ils finiront par comprendre que je l'estime capable de négocier directement avec eux. Et ils ne chercheront plus à faire confirmer la moindre de ses paroles par un de nous deux.

– Tu vérifieras qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop, fait Gabriel en direction d'Ayoros.

– Compte sur moi, acquiesce celui-ci, accoudé au dossier de sa chaise. Et pour Graad, que fait-on ? Je sais que je remets souvent le sujet sur le tapis, mais…

– Nul besoin de t'excuser, le rassure Saga. Le mariage va rapprocher les Judge des Solo. Si dans le même temps, ils s'assurent les faveurs de Kido… Mais je ne vois pas trop ce que nous pourrions faire, en ce moment, à ce sujet.

– Nous n'avons peut-être pas besoin de nous en soucier actuellement, remarque son meilleur ami. Twin est toujours à Tokyo.

– Et c'est une bonne chose ? s'étonne Ayoros.

– Oui, murmure Saga.

Il échange un long regard avec Gabriel, qui le regarde très calmement.

– Les Judge ne laisseront pas à un de leurs hommes la responsabilité de clore les négociations, explique le PDG de Sanctuary à son compagnon. Pas pour un sujet de cette importance. Il s'agit du développement de l'Empire dans toute l'Asie du Sud-Est. Minos et Eaque s'en chargeront personnellement.

– Donc tant que c'est un de leurs hommes qui mène les opérations…, commence Ayoros.

– Cela signifie que les tractations sont encore loin d'être terminées, complète Gabriel en hochant la tête. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut ignorer cette affaire. Nous devons garder un œil sur Graad, ne serait-ce que pour nous tenir informés des évolutions. Mais puisque nous devons faire des choix et définir des priorités, il me semble que celle-là n'en est pas encore une.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, Milo est pressé. Il va finir par être en retard, si cela continue. Il n'aime pas être en retard pour ces rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami. Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce type… Il s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Yvan. Enfin si mais… Il avait des questions à poser et ça peut se comprendre à un entretien d'embauche, hein. C'est même plutôt bon signe, quand les gens s'intéressent. Le Scylla va bientôt ouvrir ses portes. Fin du mois normalement. Les mecs chargés de la déco ont abattu un travail de dingue. Comme les mecs qui ont tout cassé et tout reconstruit, d'ailleurs. Milo n'ose même pas imaginer combien ça a dû coûter pour les faire bosser aussi vite. Io a dû y laisser un bras. Enfin, Io… C'est lui qui signe les chèques mais l'argent, c'est celui de Solo. Reste encore des trucs à finir mais ils vont avoir respecté les délais. Truc de malade. Reste plus qu'à recevoir les autorisations de l'administration. Inspection de sécurité et tout ça. Io a dit que ça devrait bien se passer. Milo a froncé les sourcils mais le gérant lui a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ils essaieront de faire accélérer les procédures au sein même de l'administration, mais au moindre problème, ils ne prendront aucun risque. Et de toute façon, la construction a été prévue pour être bien supérieure aux exigences légales en matière de sécurité. Et donc depuis une semaine, Milo fait passer des entretiens. Pour des postes de serveurs, de videurs… Même si la plupart des anciens de l'Oblivion ont accepté de continuer avec le Scylla, vu que la surface va plus que doubler, il faut des renforts. Et organiser un peu plus les choses. Pour désigner le responsable de sécurité, ça a pas été un souci : c'est Moses qui a repris le poste. Mais pour le responsable du service… à l'Oblivion c'était Shina, mais elle est plus là… Et c'est Kanon qui avait pris la relève… Les autres serveurs ont tous décliné l'offre. Bref, faut qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un. Io a dit qu'il avait peut-être une idée.

Lorsqu'il pénètre dans la chambre de Kanon, Milo constate, avec un certain déplaisir, que son meilleur ami n'est pas là. Il pose son sac, ressort de la pièce et traverse les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de repos des infirmiers où le cadet des Gemini est occupé à discuter avec quelques membres du personnel médical. Debout, évidemment. Ça fait partie de son programme de remise en forme, qu'il a décidé tout seul comme un grand, histoire d'être capable d'aller à ce fichu mariage. Bien sûr, il en a discuté avec Céphée et le médecin lui a donné des conseils… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre de toute façon ? Quand Kanon a décidé quelque chose, c'est mort pour le faire changer d'avis. Et s'il a apparemment accepté de négocier avec Saga, c'est juste parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il pourra être en état le jour J. Il fait tout pour, en tout cas. Il multiplie les promenades, les sorties. Les marches. Chaque jour, il essaie de repousser ses limites. Et le pire… c'est que ça marche. Oh, il est encore faible, bien sûr. Il a besoin d'un déambulateur pour se déplacer. Un truc avec des roulettes sur le devant que Mikael a acheté exprès. Kanon a bon espoir que, lorsqu'il sortira, la semaine prochaine, il n'aura plus besoin que d'une canne.

Un des infirmiers salue Milo d'un hochement de tête et Kanon se retourne. Il regarde son ami, surpris, puis jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il était si tard… C'est une excellente nouvelle : son corps a encore fait des progrès. Les deux amis s'embrassent et s'excusent auprès du personnel pour repartir vers la chambre. Kanon s'assoit sur son lit et voit Milo sortir un paquet de feuilles de son sac.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande le convalescent en acceptant les papiers.

– Des petites annonces. Je les ai sorties pour te demander ton avis.

Des appartements. À Montmartre. Des dizaines d'appartements. Des F5 en majorité.

– Alors, j'ai sélectionné que des grands, fait le DJ en s'asseyant sur sa chaise habituelle, bras toujours croisés sur le dossier. Déjà parce qu'il nous faut une chambre d'amis. Histoire que, si Shun vient squatter, il ait sa place à lui. Et puis ça pourra être utile pour accueillir des potes ou des DJs qui se produiront au Scylla. Genre si Krishna débarque, et bah on lui file la chambre. C'est plus sympa que l'hôtel quand même…

Sur le lit, Kanon passe en revue les feuilles et les étale autour de lui. Milo a fait cela bien. Il a agrafé les pages correspondant à chaque location et mis des annotations à chacune. Kanon n'a pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi correspondent ces nombres et ces abréviations mais son ami a véritablement fait un effort. À moins que ce ne soit Gabriel qui l'ait aidé. Ou lui ait donné quelques conseils. Deuxième choix probablement. Ou peut-être pas. Lorsque quelque chose importe vraiment à Milo, il lui arrive d'être méticuleux et presque organisé. Il n'y a qu'à voir le classement de ses disques, même s'il reste particulièrement nébuleux pour tout autre que son inventeur. Shun et Kanon ont bien essayé de comprendre ses explications à ce sujet. Peine perdue.

– Certes mais…

– Et puis après y a le salon, poursuit le DJ. Alors là, je t'avoue je sais pas trop. J'ai pas envie d'avoir un studio séparé, mais d'un autre côté, on risque de bosser tout le temps avec Shun, pour préparer les sets. Et je veux pas que tu sois obligé d'aller dans ta piaule pour être tranquille ou pour regarder la télé, sous prétexte qu'on fait trop de bruit… Du coup, je sais pas.

– Milo ?

Mais le DJ, une fois de plus, ignore totalement l'interruption. Dix contre un qu'il ne l'a même pas entendue, perdu qu'il est au milieu de ses réflexions à voix haute.

– Après y a toujours la possibilité que je mette des platines à deux endroits, effectivement. Genre une sorte de studio d'un côté, pour le côté un peu pro, et dans le salon, bah refaire un peu comme on fait maintenant quoi. Pour les mix de tous les jours… T'en penses quoi ? Y en a qui te plaisent ? Moi j'aime bien celui-là, fait-il en se mettant debout et en se penchant vers une feuille. Parce que je me dis qu'avec leur système de grandes portes entre le salon et la salle à manger ça peut être une solution. Si on rajoute des trucs pour isoler correctement, avec des rideaux et tout, ça peut carrément…

– Milo !

Le DJ relève des yeux étonnés vers son meilleur ami, qui toujours assis sur son lit, semble fortement contrarié.

– Quoi ?

La colère de Kanon retombe instantanément. C'est sûr, maintenant, Milo ne l'avait pas entendu. Comment voulez-vous lui en vouloir pour un truc dont il n'est même pas conscient, hein ?

– Tu veux qu'on se trouve un nouvel appart' ? demande le cadet des Gemini.

– Bah on sait tous les deux ce que ton frangin pense du nôtre. Il voudra jamais que t'y retournes. Et t'es pas en état de faire des vraies visites pour acheter le truc qu'il veut t'offrir. Donc je me suis dit qu'on pouvait trouver un compromis : on en loue un mieux pour quelques mois. En plus, avec Scylla qui ouvre dans quinze jours, ce sera plus pratique… Tant que tu devras rester à la maison, moi, je pourrais passer un max de temps avec toi, la journée. Et la nuit, si tu peux pas me suivre, parce que tu es fatigué, ou quand tu bosseras à nouveau, bah je serai quand même pas trop loin. Les premiers, là, ils sont même pas à dix minutes à pied. Donc au moindre souci, tu m'appelles et paf !

– D'accord mais… tu veux partir de chez Gabriel ?

– Bah, on va pas squatter toute notre vie chez lui…

– Milo…

– Quoi ?

– La dernière fois qu'on en a vaguement parlé, la seule chose qui t'importait c'était de trouver un moyen de rester chez lui, explique Kanon en insistant lourdement sur le verbe rester. Et là, tu veux te barrer ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me parler d'un truc ? Un truc qui se serait passé… y a une petite dizaine de jours, au hasard… ? au cours d'une certaine matinée qui a, semble-t-il, été extrêmement profitable à ce cher Gab ? Il a vraiment l'air… mieux et je ne pense pas que c'est le fait d'avoir rencontré ton Dohko qui ait eu cet effet-là sur lui… Alors dis-moi ce que tu as…

– Bah, je l'ai réparé, le coupe le DJ. Je t'en ai pas… ?

Toujours penché sur le lit, la chaise en équilibre entre ses jambes, retenue par sa main droite, il s'arrête, bouche ouverte, et ses yeux s'agrandissent à mesure qu'il comprend que, non, il n'en a pas parlé à son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami dont le regard est devenu… légèrement menaçant. Comme le son de sa voix.

– Milo… Est-ce que je suis bien supposé comprendre ce que je crois que je suis supposé comprendre ?

Prudemment, le DJ recule.

– Euh… si c'est qu'on a couché ensemble et que je suis bien sûr et certain qu'il n'est plus frigide, alors euh… oui, fait-il en reposant la chaise bien à plat et se réinstallant dessus, tout doucement.

– Bordel, Milo ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

– J'ai pas voulu te le cacher, je te jure ! Mercredi, je voulais trop te le dire mais j'ai croisé Dohko et on est tous montés te voir… j'allais pas en parler devant tout le monde…

– Mais ça fait dix jours… ! s'offusque Kanon, en claquant le plat de sa paume sur le matelas.

– Je sais… ! Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'il y aurait plus de secrets… Mais après Io m'a appelé, pour le Scylla et j'ai eu d'autres trucs en tête, avec les entretiens et tout… Et on se voit moins… et puis… Tu m'en veux ?

Il y a une vraie peur dans les yeux méditerranéens du DJ. Kanon et lui se sont déjà disputés à cause de Gab, une fois. Il ne veut pas que cela recommence. Il n'aime pas se disputer avec Kanon. Ou plutôt… il n'aime pas que Kanon lui en veuille. Surtout quand c'est de sa faute, en fait. Surtout quand il n'a pas fait exprès. Quand ils s'affrontent parce qu'ils sont pas d'accord sur un truc, c'est pas pareil. Parce qu'il sait que Kanon finira par comprendre. Peut-être pas à se ranger à son avis, faut pas rêver, mais…

– Non…, finit par murmurer Kanon. Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je te connais… Tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge dès que tu considères qu'un problème est réglé. Et j'imagine que Gab a dû te demander de ne pas trop en parler, je me trompe ?

– C'est pas pour ça que je t'en ai pas parlé, je te jure !

– Je t'ai dit que c'est pas grave.

– Sérieux ?

– Oui, sérieux, confirme Kanon en posant un instant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Le soulagement de Milo…

– Et comment ça se passe maintenant ? demande le malade.

– Comment ça ?

– Vous êtes ensemble ? Question idiote, remarque, si tu envisages de partir… mais…

– Mais ?

– Tu n'y as vraiment pas pensé une minute, hein ? demande Kanon avec un sourire vaguement désabusé.

– Non, avoue Milo. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. C'est vraiment… juste un service que je lui ai rendu. Parce que c'est mon ami.

Soupir de la part de Kanon.

– Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour penser comme ça.

Pas qu'il imagine Milo avec Gabriel. Même s'ils sont amis, ils sont vraiment très dissemblables… De toute façon, il a dû mal à imaginer Milo avec n'importe qui. C'est bien ce qui l'attriste d'ailleurs. Quand est-ce que son meilleur ami trouvera le bon, hein ? C'est triste de penser qu'il n'est jamais tombé amoureux… même si Kanon est le premier à reconnaître que tomber amoureux…

– Genre… tu peux parler, rétorque le DJ.

– Pardon ?

– T'as pas réglé les problèmes d'Ayo en couchant avec lui peut-être ?

– Touché…, reconnaît Kanon s'installant plus confortablement sur son lit. Tu me racontes ?

– Quoi ?

– Comment tu t'y es pris ! Pas forcément les détails techniques mais… Tu as quand même réussi un truc de dingue, là. Tu t'en rends compte ? Tu as… donné son premier orgasme à un mec frigide de vingt-six ans…

– Tu sais… Je crois surtout que j'étais là au bon endroit, au bon moment. Mon avis, c'est que Gab, il refusait de perdre le contrôle. Même pour un instant. Alors tout ce qui était un peu trop… fort, il faisait comme si c'était moins fort. Et petit à petit c'est devenu effectivement moins fort. Et puis, mais ça j'ai pas vraiment de preuve, je crois qu'il… savait pas fantasmer. C'est logique en même temps : quand tu rêves, t'es ailleurs et tu peux pas contrôler toi et le monde autour si t'es pas à ce que tu fais. Je crois qu'avec l'histoire que je lui ai racontée… il a rêvé un peu. Après il était super fatigué… du coup c'était moins facile de garder le contrôle… et puis, au final, il pouvait plus. Et c'est là que j'en ai profité… Tu sais quoi ?

– Non…

– Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir d'avoir pu l'aider.

Et à voir l'air lumineux et serein que le DJ arbore en cet instant, Kanon n'en doute pas un seul instant.

* * *

Paris – Gare de Lyon

Dans le hall de la gare, trois hommes et un enfant forment un petit groupe. L'un des adultes s'accroupit et Mû serre son fils dans ses bras.

– Tu promets d'être sage, hein ?

Killian hoche vigoureusement la tête.

– Allez…, va rejoindre Dohko. Vous m'appelez en arrivant ? demande l'interne à son frère en regardant l'enfant rejoindre l'ancien éducateur de l'autre côté de cette ligne invisible qu'on ne peut franchir sans billet.

– Crois-tu réellement que nous te laisserions t'inquiéter ?

– Je ne crois rien. Je vous demande de m'appeler, c'est tout. Tu embrasseras Papa et Maman pour moi.

– Bien sûr. Prends soin de toi, murmure le professeur en serrant son frère sur son cœur. Angelo… j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.

Le garde-du-corps salue l'homme qui s'éloigne à son tour. Tandis que son compagnon commence à avancer sur le quai, en direction de leur voiture, le professeur pose une main sur l'épaule de son neveu. Killian soupire et jette un regard en arrière, vers son père. Il a envie d'aller voir ses grands-parents adoptifs, hein. Il a envie de passer une semaine avec ses oncles dans le Sud. Il a envie de laisser son papa avec Angelo pour qu'ils passent du temps rien que tous les deux… Mais il n'aime pas quitter Mû. Il n'aime pas partir sans lui. D'un mouvement vif, il se dégage de l'étreinte de Shion pour aller se réfugier une nouvelle fois dans les bras de l'interne.

– Je t'aime, Papa…

– Moi aussi, je t'aime. Très fort. Très, très fort. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous rejoins jeudi. Ce sera vite là. Allez, maintenant… File ou le train va finir par partir sans vous.

– On prendra le suivant, propose le garçon.

– Killian…, gronde gentiment son père.

Un sourire. Un dernier baiser. Et l'enfant quitte les bras du médecin pour aller rejoindre ses oncles qui l'attendent à nouveau patiemment.

– Je déteste le voir partir, murmure Mû alors qu'ils disparaissent dans la foule des autres passagers.

– Je te ramène chez toi ?

La question n'est qu'une pure formalité. L'interne se retourne vers son compagnon. Angelo est venu les chercher avec la voiture de Saga, pour les déposer ici. Pour que Mû n'ait pas à payer un taxi. Et parce que depuis que l'enfant est revenu, ils passent le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Mû avait aménagé ses horaires, afin de passer un maximum de temps avec son fils, son frère et Dohko. Et avec le garde-du-corps qui a été associé à la plupart de leurs activités, à la demande express de Killian. Pas toutes, évidemment. Angelo est tout de même responsable de la sécurité de Sanctuary. Alors même si Mikael suffit à assurer la sécurité de Saga puisqu'il reste à l'hôtel, il avait des choses à régler, de son côté. Mais, durant les dernières semaines, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'ils se voient.

– Non, répond pourtant Mû. Je vais prendre un taxi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je crois… C'est plus raisonnable. Angelo, je suis désolé, mais… je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête de se voir autant quelques temps…

Une pause. Une inspiration. Une expiration. Il faut bien trouver quelque part le courage d'affronter ces yeux cobalts qui ne laissent rien transparaître.

– Tu me plais… beaucoup, continue le médecin. Et de plus en plus. Et je ne parle pas du fait que nous nous entendons bien… Et plus nous passons de temps ensemble… Quand Killian est avec nous, c'est gérable mais lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux, même si ce n'est que pour… quelques minutes... Je pense vraiment qu'il vaut mieux que nous limitions nos entrevues tant que… tu ne voudras pas aller plus loin.

– Soit on sort ensemble, soit tu ne veux plus me voir, c'est ça ? demande l'ancien policier, à la limite de l'agressivité.

– Pas plus ! dément le jeune médecin. Juste… moins. Ça fait pratiquement deux mois depuis ton anniversaire. Un mois qu'on se voit plus que régulièrement… Un mois que… tu m'as embrassé. Un mois… qu'on se dit bonjour et au revoir avec un baiser… Un mois, Angelo.

– Je t'avais dit que ça prendrait du temps.

– Je sais, soupire Mû, en baissant la tête. J'ai… promis d'attendre que tu sois prêt et je compte tenir cette promesse, mais…

– Y a quelqu'un d'autre…

– Non !

Il a relevé des yeux horrifiés vers Angelo qui serre les dents.

– Si. Un des nouveaux internes, je suis sûr, siffle-t-il. Tu peux bien me le dire. Je comprends. Je… pouvais pas espérer que…

– Non ! Non ! Il n'y a personne d'autre. Il n'y a que toi… Et c'est presque le problème justement… Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça… Je ne peux pas être… frustré à chaque fois que tu t'en vas… Je ne veux plus… avoir des gestes… Je ne veux plus que tu me repousses…

C'est arrivé trois fois. La première après la peinture. La deuxième… quand Angelo est venu l'aider à monter les meubles. Et la troisième, hier soir. Après leur dîner à cinq. Les deux dernières… Le pire étant qu'il n'est même pas vraiment conscient qu'il fait des propositions à Angelo. C'est simplement… un baiser qu'il fait durer un peu plus, son regard qui s'égare, des soupirs qui lui échappent… Et à chaque fois, Angelo a un mouvement de recul.

– Je le fais pas pour te blesser…

– Je sais ! Je sais…, murmure Mû en posant une main sur la joue de l'ancien policier. Et c'est pour cela que je te dis qu'il est plus raisonnable qu'on se voie moins. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme, tu comprends ? Pas en te voyant tous les jours, en tout cas. Pas en passant du temps seul avec toi. Pas en sentant… mes lèvres sur les tiennes… Pas en…

– Mû…

La main de l'interne a glissé jusque sur ses pectoraux. Comme au sortir d'un rêve éveillé, il a un sursaut et la retire prestement.

– Je suis désolé. Il vaut vraiment mieux que j'y aille. Je t'appelle ce soir pour te dire qu'ils sont bien arrivés. Bonne journée.

L'interne a prononcé ces dernières phrases en évitant de le regarder, ses yeux courants sur le sol et les autres personnes présentes dans le hall. Angelo le voit quitter la gare précipitamment. Il sent encore la caresse sur sa joue. Le contact sur son torse. Il sent le désir qu'il éprouve pour cette silhouette androgyne qui s'éloigne de lui. Il sent toute l'affection qu'il éprouve envers ce jeune médecin. Et il sent la crainte qui lui serre le cœur alors que Mû fait un écart pour éviter un groupe de voyageurs qui arrive en sens inverse. Ils n'ont pas particulièrement l'air menaçant mais… Il soupire. Il n'est pas prêt. Ce n'est pas de sa faute… Il n'est tout simplement pas encore prêt…

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de Saga Gemini

Ayoros regarde Saga. Ils sont descendus au salon. Gabriel s'est éclipsé il y a quelques minutes. Shura doit s'occuper du dîner… et Mikael est déjà venu rappeler à son employeur qu'une journée complète passée à étudier des dossiers n'est pas une activité raisonnable pour un homme dans son état, puis est reparti vaquer à des occupations dont Ayoros ne sait rien et qui, en toute sincérité, ne l'intéressent pas vraiment.

La journée a fatigué le PDG de Sanctuary, c'est indéniable. Comme toutes celles qui se sont écoulées depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Plus encore peut-être : en semaine, le fait même qu'ils aient une permanence à assurer au siège limite le travail effectué par Saga : il s'accorde davantage de repos lorsque ses deux adjoints ne sont pas avec lui. Et hier, ils ont fait une pause lorsque Gabriel et Mikael se sont rendus à leur institut de beauté. Rien de tel aujourd'hui.

– Tu devrais t'allonger un moment…

– Tu ne me fais pas plus de reproches ? remarque Saga en prenant place sur le sofa.

– Des reproches ?

– Tu m'as dit ne pas vouloir que je m'investisse trop. Ne me dis pas que tu approuves mon comportement…

Sa tête repose mollement sur un coussin. Ses jambes sont légèrement repliées, plus à cause de sa fatigue que par une volonté propre. Ayoros vient s'asseoir sur le sol à ses côtés.

– Tu attends de moi que je te gronde ?

– Je crois que c'est ce que tout le monde attend de toi. Tu penses qu'il faudrait que davantage de personnes s'opposent à moi et tu sais que tu as une grande influence sur moi… Tu m'as fait entendre raison pour la greffe…

– Et donc tu t'attends à ce que je vienne vers toi, que je te prenne la main… que je la serre tendrement dans la mienne, en la caressant doucement du pouce… que je plonge dans tes yeux si las… mais si beaux… et que je te dise tout bas que tu n'es guère raisonnable ? Que tu vas t'épuiser à la tâche et que tout ce que tu risques en agissant de la sorte c'est de prolonger ta convalescence ce qui est, d'après moi, une erreur si nous tenons compte du fait que nous allons avoir besoin de toutes tes capacités pour sortir Sanctuary de ce mauvais pas ? Et d'autant plus si je considère que j'aimerais que mon petit ami ne soit pas dans un état de total épuisement lorsque nous nous retrouvons enfin seuls tous les deux ?

Il a joint le geste à la parole et Saga ferme les yeux pour savourer la pression sur sa paume qui s'est faite un peu plus forte.

– Quelque chose comme ça, oui, avoue-t-il.

– Il y a une grande différence entre ce que je viens de t'expliquer et ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Kanon et de la greffe. Aujourd'hui, tu sais que tu ne devrais pas agir comme tu le fais.

Ayoros porte la main à ses lèvres, l'embrasse et la repose délicatement sur la poitrine de son propriétaire. Il s'écarte légèrement.

– Je ne suis pas très sûr des raisons qui te poussent à te comporter ainsi mais tu as fait ce choix en toute connaissance de cause. En tant qu'adjoint, je peux le comprendre. En tant que compagnon… j'ai l'impression que, depuis que tu es sorti, des choses ont changé entre nous.

Allongé, Saga ne répond rien.

– Et dire qu'il y a deux semaines tu me disais que, dans un an au plus, nous annoncerions que nous sommes ensemble…, soupire Ayoros.

– Nous le ferons, je te le promets.

– Crois-tu sincèrement que cela sera nécessaire ?

– Comment cela ?

– Crois-tu que nous le serons encore ? Ensemble, je veux dire…

– Bien sûr ! s'écrie Saga, en se redressant. Je tiens à toi, je t'assure ! Cela n'a pas changé ! Je tiens énormément à toi…

– Alors dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

– Je t'assure que… je ne cherche pas à m'éloigner de toi. Pas le moins du monde. J'ai simplement… un peu de mal à tout gérer de front. Lorsque… j'étais à l'hôpital, tout était plus simple. Je me doutais que la situation était inquiétante mais… j'étais presque comme… en vacances. Et tu étais ce qui occupait le plus de place dans mes pensées, dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes. Il faut préparer la venue de Kanon au sein du Conseil d'Administration. Il faut rassurer nos partenaires… Je te l'ai dit : Sanctuary a une place immense dans ma vie. Toutes ces dernières années, elle a été ma seule véritable préoccupation et j'ai pris de détestables habitudes en étant malade et célibataire. J'ai besoin… que tu m'accordes un peu de temps. Pour que j'apprenne à… gérer ma nouvelle vie, que j'apprenne à te donner, à nous donner toute la place dont nous avons besoin.

– Et tu as besoin de temps pour reprendre tes marques à la tête de la compagnie de ta famille. Parce que, bien avant nos partenaires, c'est toi que tu as besoin de rassurer sur tes capacités à diriger Sanctuary.

– C'est fort possible, en effet, concède Saga en s'allongeant à nouveau. J'ai peur… de ne plus être à la hauteur.

– Tu l'es. Mais ce n'est pas en t'épuisant que tu vas pouvoir te prouver quoique ce soit.

– Je vais essayer d'être plus raisonnable.

– C'est déjà ça.

Ayoros passe une main tendre sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aime, dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux.

– C'est une nouvelle technique de manipulation ? s'enquiert Saga. Tu semblais vouloir dire que tu ne souhaitais pas m'influencer cette fois, mais tu as tout de même réussi à m'arracher cette promesse…

– Je n'avouerai rien, rétorque son adjoint dans un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

– Tu restes dîner ?

– Non. Je vais rentrer. Il y a encore des choses qu'il faut que je prépare pour demain et, si je reste, tu vas vouloir t'en mêler. Alors que tu dois te reposer. Tes yeux se ferment tous seuls…

– Tu ne veux pas… rester un moment ?

– Pour te regarder t'endormir en te tenant la main ?

– C'est ridicule, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Non. Et je vais le faire avec plaisir. Les dossiers attendront bien une demi-heure de plus. Et je ne crois pas que Marine et Lia m'en voudront si je les laisse seuls encore un peu.

– A propos, tu as une idée au sujet du cadeau que je pourrais offrir à ton frère ?

– J'en parlerai avec lui ce soir. Et maintenant dors, mon cœur…

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Mû Atalantys

Assis sur son canapé, Mû regarde le journal du soir sans le voir. Devant lui, sur la table basse, son repas qu'il n'a pratiquement pas touché. Il s'en veut. Il s'en veut de la manière dont il a traité Angelo. Il s'en veut terriblement. D'autant plus qu'il s'inquiète maintenant. Il l'a appelé, il y a maintenant plus d'une heure, pour lui dire que Killian, son frère et Dohko étaient bien arrivés chez ses parents, mais il est tombé sur son répondeur. Directement. Il a laissé un message, lui demandant de le rappeler. Mais rien. Pas le moindre texto. Pas le moindre appel. Angelo a des raisons de lui en vouloir mais… Il regarde le bout de papier sur lequel est inscrit le numéro personnel de Saga Gemini. Il a appelé l'hôpital, prétextant devoir contacter son patient dans les plus brefs délais, et maintenant, il hésite.

Il attrape son téléphone et tape le numéro. Il faut au moins qu'il s'assure qu'Angelo a bien eu son message : il ne veut pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement. Après, si l'ancien policier ne veut pas lui parler, ou s'il ne veut plus le voir… Et bien, c'est une chose qu'il admettra. Ce ne sera pas facile d'annoncer à Killian que tout est fini mais…

– _Résidence Gemini. Bonsoir._

– Bonsoir… Shura ?

– _En effet. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

– C'est Mû.

– _Bonsoir Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

– Pourrais-je parler à Angelo, s'il-vous-plait ?

– _Monsieur Di Morte n'est pas ici actuellement, je regrette._

– Sauriez-vous où il est ?

– _Nous le pensions avec vous. Avez-vous tenté de le joindre sur son portable ?_

– Il ne répond pas… Je voulais simplement le prévenir que Killian est bien arrivé chez mes parents.

– _Je transmettrai._

– Merci… eh bien, bonne soirée, Shura.

– _Bonne soirée à vous, Monsieur._

Il raccroche. Où peut être Angelo ? Pas qu'il s'inquiète… L'ancien policier est tout à fait capable de gérer une multitude de situations. Il est très… capable de se défendre. Non, le plus probable est qu'il soit parti faire un tour après leur discussion. Un tour de… cinq heures. Il espère que c'est ça. Qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave. Qu'il ne s'agit que d'une réflexion qui s'est éternisée. Cinq heures. Est-ce le temps qu'il faut pour… renoncer à une relation qui n'a pas encore vraiment commencé ? Peut-être. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il refuse qu'Angelo le raccompagne ? Il aurait dû ne rien dire… il aurait mieux fallu. Il a probablement… tout gâché. Pourtant, il n'a pas menti : il n'a vraiment pas la moindre envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Pas le moins du monde. Mais il a vu dans le regard de son fils et de son frère qu'ils espéraient que… qu'ils profiteraient de cette nouvelle absence. Et cette tenue… Cette chemisette blanche presque trop serrée…

Cela fait des années maintenant qu'aucun homme n'a partagé son lit pour plus de quelques nuits. Depuis que Killian est entré dans sa vie. Depuis… que son compagnon de l'époque lui a très clairement demandé de choisir entre l'enfant et lui. Il a eu quelques aventures, ensuite, lorsque son fils était en vacances. Jamais plus rien de sérieux. Ce n'était pas non plus que la faute des hommes qu'il a rencontrés, il le reconnait. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'attacher à quelqu'un après cette rupture. Et puis, entre son externat, puis son internat et l'éducation de Killian, tout était déjà très compliqué… La plupart de jeunes gens de son âge préfèrent aller boire un verre plutôt que de faire réviser une leçon de grammaire ou une table de multiplication. La plupart des hommes plus mûrs sont en couple, refusent toute notion de stabilité… ou en sont arrivés au moment où leurs propres enfants ont quitté leur foyer et n'ont nul désir de revivre les joies d'avoir un adolescent à domicile.

Et il a rencontré Angelo. Un homme… solide. Stable. Rassurant. Beau, évidemment, ce qui ne gâche rien. Attaché à des valeurs que lui aussi partage. Préférant agir plutôt que de passer des heures à regretter que la société ne protège pas assez ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin ou à tenir de beaux discours entre gens qui savent et qui se lamentent à propos de ce monde qui devrait être autrement mais qu'ils ne peuvent changer seuls. _Ce sont les mentalités qui doivent changer avant qu'on puisse faire quoique ce soit de notre côté…_ Il est tellement plus simple de regretter de ne pouvoir agir à cause des facteurs extérieurs plutôt que de questionner sa propre motivation. Il n'y a aucun mal à avoir perdu la foi. Il n'y a aucun mal à ne pas vouloir changer la société. Il n'y a aucun mal à être… égoïste, à préférer dépenser son énergie pour soi-même et ses proches et constater, à la fin de la journée, qu'il n'en reste plus pour les autres. Mais encore faut-il l'admettre, au moins par honnêteté intellectuelle, au lieu de se cacher derrière de faux prétextes. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il a eu… cet intérêt immédiat pour Angelo. Parce qu'il est intervenu pour arrêter cet homme qui avait paniqué à l'annonce de son diagnostic, qui avait pensé y échapper en s'enfuyant de l'hôpital. Parce qu'il a accepté ses remerciements en haussant les épaules. Et qu'il est immédiatement passé à la suite, retourné à son monde. Agir parce… qu'on est là, que cela se passe sous nos yeux. Intervenir. Se moquer de la gloire et d'une éventuelle reconnaissance. Et retourner à ses priorités. À ce qui compte vraiment. Il n'ose pas dire qu'il s'est agi d'un coup de foudre. Peut-être que si. Peut-être que c'était le seul genre de coup de foudre, assez légers, relativement raisonnables, dont il est capable. En tout cas, il doit reconnaître qu'Angelo lui a immédiatement fait une très forte impression. Et qu'il l'a dragué. Pas agressivement, mais il l'a dragué, c'est un fait. On ne se renseigne pas sur la sexualité de son interlocuteur au troisième café sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il a choisi d'y aller doucement. Pour ne pas faire souffrir Killian. Et pour ne pas se faire souffrir. Angelo et lui ne sont pas devenus d'abord amis… mais ils ont pris le temps de faire connaissance. Et maintenant, il le voit agir avec Kiki… Son fils apprécie l'ancien policier, cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Et Angelo apprécie Killian. Et maintenant… il l'a vu à moitié nu. Mon Dieu… Mon Dieu. C'est le terme, pour le coup. Il doit absolument se sortir cette image de son esprit. Surtout maintenant qu'il est tout à fait possible que… tout soit fini entre eux.

La sonnerie du téléphone le fait sursauter. Il décroche précipitamment.

– Angelo ?

– _Non. C'est Mikael._

– Que me voulez-vous ?

– _Shura vient de me dire qu'Angie n'est pas avec toi… Et je n'arrive pas à le joindre non plus. Tu n'as aucune idée d'où il peut être ?_

– Aucune.

– _Il t'a quitté vers quelle heure ?_

– Il y a… cinq heures.

– _Juste après avoir déposé Killian, ton frère et Dohko ?_

– Oui.

– _Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?_

– Cela ne vous regarde pas. Dites-lui juste de m'appeler quand il rentrera ou… prévenez-moi simplement.

– _Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…_

On frappe à sa porte. Il fronce les sourcils. Qui donc peut bien venir à cette heure ?

– Angelo vous en parlera s'il le souhaite. Et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

– _Et si je ne veux pas ?_

– Et bien j'imagine qu'il m'est toujours possible de raccrocher, constate-t-il en se penchant vers le judas.

– _Mû, tu me blesses. Je m'inquiète pour mon ami, tout comme toi, et…_

– Ne vous inquiétez plus. Il est devant ma porte. Au revoir.

Il met fin à la communication et prend une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir. Sur le palier, mains dans les poches, Angelo l'observe par en-dessous.

– Il faut qu'on parle. Je peux entrer ?

– Bien sûr…, fait le médecin en s'écartant. Qui t'a ouvert ?

– La vieille du deuxième. Elle m'a reconnu, précise Angelo en passant au salon.

Il n'a pratiquement pas eu le moindre regard pour l'interne qui referme doucement la porte et donne un tour au verrou.

– As-tu eu mon message ? demande celui-ci.

– Ton message ? Non… J'ai éteint mon portable.

– C'était simplement pour te dire que Killian est bien arrivé. Assieds-toi... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Mais l'ancien policier reste debout au milieu de la pièce. Mû soupire.

– Ecoute… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

Lentement, le garde-du-corps se retourne et se met à le fixer.

– Je ne veux pas… qu'on arrête de se voir.

– Mais moi non plus… Tout ce que je dis c'est que…

Mû ne termine pas sa phrase. Angelo s'est rapproché de lui. Le garde-du-corps lui attrape le bras et l'attire contre lui et, avant que l'interne ait pu dire quoique ce soit, une bouche vient sceller ses lèvres… qui s'entrouvrent à la demande d'une langue intrusive, tandis que la main qui enserre son biceps relâche sa prise et qu'une autre vient se placer sous sa nuque. Le baiser est profond. Viril. Légèrement hésitant, peut-être… Terriblement intense.

Cela fait… des années… Des années qu'il n'a plus ressenti ça. Ses jambes deviennent du coton. Son esprit s'embrume. Et cette sensation dans sa poitrine… Il lui faut faire un énorme effort pour garder son calme et s'écarter ne serait-ce que légèrement.

– Angelo… Tu n'as pas à faire ça…

– C'est pas ce que tu veux ?

– Non ! Enfin si mais… Tu ne te sentais pas prêt cet après-midi… et je ne veux pas… enfin… j'aimerais, bien sûr… mais je ne veux pas…

Oh mon Dieu… ! Ce qu'il dit est incompréhensible… Mais comment voulez-vous qu'il se concentre ? Comment voulez-vous qu'il soit cohérent alors que… qu'Angelo l'emprisonne dans ses bras ? Alors qu'il sent son corps contre le sien ? Alors qu'il… respire son odeur… ? Alors qu'il a envie de disparaître, de se fondre dans cette puissance quasi animale qui émane de son compagnon ?

– Je serai jamais prêt, fait la voix grave de celui-ci.

– Quoi ?

– Je serai jamais prêt. Après que tu sois parti, je suis allé faire un tour. J'ai réfléchi et… j'ai appelé mon psy. Fallait que je parle avec quelqu'un. Il a accepté de me donner un rendez-vous. Je sors de chez lui, là… On a bien dû parler pendant deux heures.

Mû n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel devait se trouver l'ancien policier pour qu'un praticien accepte de lui consacrer deux heures, un dimanche, en fin d'après-midi… mais, blotti contre le torse d'Angelo, à écouter cette voix assez calme malgré la difficulté qu'éprouve toujours le garde-du-corps à se dévoiler, il lui est infiniment reconnaissant de l'avoir fait.

– Tant que j'aurai peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à toi et à Kiki, pour moi, dans ma tête, je serai pas prêt. Mais… ça arrivera pas que j'arrête d'avoir peur pour vous. Pas tant que je tiendrai à vous. Si pour… être avec toi, il faut que j'attende de plus en avoir envie… même moi, je me rends compte que c'est complètement con. Alors peut-être qu'on peut essayer. Même si ça risque d'être compliqué. Y a tellement de trucs qui tournent pas ronds chez moi… J'ai encore plein de choses à régler…

– Si c'est ce que tu veux, on les règlera ensemble quand elles se présenteront…, murmure Mû à son oreille. On trouvera des solutions... Tous les deux… Tous les trois… Je te le promets… Mais je ne veux pas que… tu te précipites… Si tu veux quelques jours, quelques semaines pour réfléchir… Si tu as le moindre doute…

Il tourne la tête vers le visage d'Angelo. Leurs regards se croisent durant de longues secondes. Jade et cobalt.

– J'en ai pas.

Il l'attire un peu plus et l'embrasse à nouveau. C'est toujours aussi intense, profond, viril… Et cette fois, Mû répond au baiser. Il gémit. Il s'abandonne, chancelle et se raccroche au corps d'Angelo qui le pousse, lentement mais sûrement, vers la porte de sa chambre. Quand ils basculent sur le lit, l'espace d'un instant, l'interne pense à son fils. Au fait que Killian sera sans doute heureux de savoir que sa seconde tentative a été la bonne… Au fait que c'est une excellente chose qu'il ne soit pas présent… Mais, très vite, l'enfant est relégué au second plan de son esprit, le premier étant tout entier occupé à l'homme au-dessus de lui. Au corps qui se presse contre le sien. À ces mains qui le déshabillent. À ces lèvres qui parcourent sa peau. Au désir qui lui cingle les reins. À celui qu'il sent, à travers le tissu de leurs jeans, contre son aine. À Angelo.


	55. Samedi 19 Août

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Sanctuary a commencé à préparer des mesures contre l'Empire. Kanon a eu la confirmation – mais en avait-il besoin ? – que Milo vit dans une autre galaxie, far, far away… Ayoros et Saga ont discuté un peu. Et Angelo a craqué. Bien aidé par Mû, il faut l'avouer. Mais contrairement au compagnon de Saga, l'interne n'a pas voulu manipuler son partenaire, lui…_

_NdA__ : Me revoilà donc après cette longue absence. Je vous remercie pour vos petits mots de soutien qui m'ont fait très plaisir et pour l'intérêt que vous témoignez toujours à cette histoire. Je m'excuse à nouveau de ce silence pour lequel je n'ai pas vraiment de justification valable à vous présenter. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Il y a des gens à qui je n'ai pas répondu, mea culpa de la même façon. Je tâcherai de me rattraper. Une chose par contre, sur laquelle j'aimerais revenir car elle se retrouve régulièrement dans les reviews. Oui, je sais quelle chanson va chanter Eaque au mariage. Cela fait longtemps que je l'ai trouvée. Jamais je n'aurais validé cette idée dans le cas contraire. Les musiques ont une place importante dans NWS (grande nouvelle !). Je passe pas mal de temps à choisir les titres que je vais utiliser. Et cette chanson est probablement celle qui m'a demandé le plus de recherches. Je ne dis pas que celle que j'ai trouvée est la meilleure qui soit, mais elle correspond à ce que je voulais et c'est déjà pas mal._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de Saga Gemini

Dans la chambre de Saga, Mikael note quelques données médicales sur le carnet de convalescence. Chaque matin, le même rituel. Petit déjeuner au lit avec prise de température, de tension… en plus des injections et des médicaments. Et chaque soir, la même chose, les tartines en moins, évidemment. C'est son infirmier qui réveille Saga, chaque matin. Et c'est lui qui le borde. Comme pour lui rappeler à quel point, tout ceci ne finira jamais. Que tout a changé mais que rien n'est vraiment différent. Qu'il sera toujours malade, quoiqu'il fasse.

Cela fera bientôt un an que Mikael est entré à son service. Sa santé se détériorait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre son traitement. C'était un cercle vicieux. Plus il allait mal, plus sa mortalité se rappelait à lui et plus il avait envie de travailler, pour mettre Sanctuary sur de bons rails, pour que l'entreprise perdure après sa mort. Préparer l'avenir de ce qui compte, de ceux qui comptent, puisque lui n'en aurait aucun. Et plus il travaillait, moins il avait de temps à consacrer à ses soins. Ce sont Angelo et Gabriel qui ont fini par intervenir et proposer d'engager un infirmier à domicile, sous l'étiquette officielle de second garde-du-corps. Il a fini par céder, après quelques semaines, quand, un matin, il s'est vraiment senti trop faible pour se lever. Il a eu peur. Il lui restait tant de choses à préparer avant… de disparaître. Après quelques semaines de recherches, ils sont tombés sur le CV de Mikael. Infirmier, pratiquant de quelques arts martiaux… et avec une excellente connaissance des us et coutumes de la bonne société, comme Gabriel avait pu s'en rendre compte lors d'un entretien. Alors Mika est venu s'installer à l'hôtel… et dans l'ancienne chambre de Gabriel.

Et depuis ce jour, chaque matin, il y a ce rituel. Qui s'est sensiblement allongé depuis son retour de Saint-François et la greffe. Un jour, peut-être, Saga craquera-t-il… Peut-être finira-t-il par demander à son infirmier, d'un ton acerbe, qu'il lui raconte une histoire avant de s'endormir… pour évacuer ce sentiment d'être traité comme un enfant. On lui compte ses cachets, on lui prépare ses repas, on note ce qu'il mange… Il a droit à des séances de sport, chaque jour. Rien de trop fatiguant, certes, mais on lui a établi un programme qu'il doit suivre à la lettre, ou à peu près… Il pousse un long soupir. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'appesantir sur ce genre de constatation. C'est sa vie. Les choses sont ainsi. Il est malade. Il faut bien qu'il l'assume. Et piquer une crise serait bien plus puéril que d'accepter ce à quoi il ne peut de toute façon pas échapper. Alors il porte sa médaille à ses lèvres et l'embrasse. Même depuis qu'il a confié la sienne à Kanon, il n'a pu se défaire de cette habitude. Sa forme de prière à lui. Pour se rappeler ce qu'il est. Ce à quoi il tient. Et pourquoi il doit, toujours, être digne de son héritage. Dans cette médaille, il puise sa force.

Il se redresse et retire son pansement, découvrant la longue cicatrice qui part de son sternum, descend sur quelques centimètres puis court sur son flanc droit. Mikael récupère les compresses usagées et les pose sur la tablette, avant de s'intéresser méticuleusement aux stigmates de l'opération. La cicatrice est encore violacée, bien sûr, mais elle est nette et belle. C'est excellent.

– Parfait, confirme-t-il à voix haute. Tu as ma bénédiction pour ton bain même si ce n'est pas ce qui t'aurait arrêté, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Tu me connais…

Ils échangent un sourire. Saga aime se prélasser dans sa salle de bains, c'est un fait, ils le savent tous les deux. Et depuis la fin de son hospitalisation, il semble vouloir rattraper le temps perdu loin de sa baignoire.

– Je reste de ce côté, indique l'infirmier en retournant à ses notes et son rangement. Appelle si tu as besoin de moi. Je referai ton pansement quand tu sortiras.

– Entendu.

– Au fait, appelle Mikael alors que Saga a la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, si tu as un moment, il y a une chose dont j'aimerais… te parler, après.

– Quelque chose te préoccupe ? s'inquiète son patron.

– Pas vraiment, le rassure-t-il aussitôt. Pas au point de te priver de ton moment de détente préféré, en tout cas. Mais si tu as un moment, après avoir fait trempette…

– Ce sera avec plaisir.

Saga referme la porte derrière lui, sans verrouiller le loquet, évidemment. Sous ses pieds, le carrelage de pierre ocre est tiède. C'est agréable. Un instant, son regard embrasse la pièce. La lumière s'infiltre à travers les vitraux d'une fenêtre dont dessin représente Louis Armstrong jouant de la trompette. IL s'avance vers la baignoire, immense, qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Il s'assoit sur le rebord de marbre et tourne les robinets d'or. L'eau tombe en lourdes cascades et déjà un nuage de vapeur s'élève. Saga attend quelques instants, se relève, retire son bas de pyjama et glisse avec délectation dans l'eau, pratiquement brûlante. Il se laisse aller avec un soupir d'aise tandis qu'elle monte et vient lécher ses hanches, puis son ventre… Lorsqu'elle atteint sa poitrine, il se redresse un instant, tourne les robinets puis tend une main pour atteindre une console un peu plus loin. Quelques touches. Et la voix de Satchmo se met à murmurer, au creux de son oreille, _Georgia on my Mind_. Il reprend sa place, sa tête penchée en arrière, sa nuque appuyée contre le rebord où un coussin a été installé. Il ferme les yeux. L'eau enveloppe son corps tout entier de caresses brûlantes. Il est bien là, dans cette atmosphère chaude et ambrée. Il est bien…

C'est le bruit de la porte qui le sort de sa torpeur. Il se redresse vivement, sous le coup de la surprise.

– Ayoros ? réalise-t-il, abasourdi.

– Oui, Ayoros…, confirme son compagnon en pénétrant dans la pièce. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Non… Enfin… Mikael peut-être… Mais je…

– Mikael ? Il est descendu dans le jardin. Nous avons convenu qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il reste à côté alors que j'allais veiller sur toi. Nous n'aurons qu'à ouvrir la fenêtre pour l'appeler, au besoin.

Tout en parlant, Ayoros retire la veste de son costume et l'accroche à la patère puis retire ses chaussures et ses chaussettes qu'il range un peu plus loin. Saga n'a pas toujours pas bougé. Ni protesté. La situation est trop surréaliste… Il doit la comprendre avant de pouvoir réagir.

– Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Tu le vois : je me déshabille.

– Et pourquoi es-tu là ?

Sans pudeur ni provocation, Ayoros déboutonne et retire sa chemise laissant apparaître son torse.

– Pour te parler. Tu m'as menti, mon cœur…, affirme-t-il en la laissant tomber sur le sol.

– Quand ?

Alors qu'il dégrafe sa ceinture, Ayoros, amusé, reporte un instant son attention sur son compagnon.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupire celui-ci.

– Nous allons mettre ça sur le compte de mon strip-tease. Il te plait ? Enfin… je te plais ?

Il marque une pause offrant le spectacle de sa large poitrine nue à la vue de son amant, ses deux mains aux prises avec la glissière de son pantalon. Il est musclé mais sans être aussi sec qu'Angelo. Il est svelte mais n'a pas la finesse cristalline de Gabriel. Il est sûr de son charme mais rien dans son attitude ne pourrait se rapprocher de celle, provocatrice, de Mikael. Et le regard de Saga qui se délecte de chaque courbe de ce corps indéniablement masculin qu'il découvre pour la première fois ne semble pas le gêner le moins du monde. Alors qu'il se perd dans la contemplation de ce ventre, que ses yeux glissent, entraînés naturellement par la douce toison qui part du nombril pour se perdre et disparaître sous le tissu d'un boxer, Saga s'oblige à reprendre pied avec la réalité et sa propre situation. Il ferme les yeux et déglutit avant de ne plus se concentrer que sur le regard malicieux et tendre de son compagnon.

– Comme si tu ne savais pas que tu es absolument magnifique… Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais ici…

– Je me suis dit que tu serais probablement moins fatigué si je venais te voir au saut du lit et que nous pourrions enfin discuter sans que tu n'aies envie de t'endormir. Parce qu'il faut que nous parlions. Comme je te le disais, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu m'as menti quand tu m'as dit ne pas vouloir t'éloigner de moi.

– Je ne t'ai pas menti ! s'écrie Saga en s'agrippant au rebord de la baignoire. Je veux vraiment que, toi et moi, nous puissions…

– Laisse-moi finir, le coupe doucement Ayoros en retirant son pantalon. Tu ne veux pas réellement t'éloigner de moi et tu ne veux pas nous voir rompre, je te l'accorde… mais tu ne veux pas non plus que nous nous rapprochions davantage. J'ai appelé à Céphée, hier. Et j'ai réussi à le convaincre de me parler un peu… et il a confirmé le résultat de quelques recherches. Tu m'as menti en cherchant à me faire croire que ta peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ne concernait que Sanctuary.

Son boxer échoue sur le sol.

– Tu me fais une place ?

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Saga obéit. Il s'avance légèrement et Ayoros s'installe derrière lui plaçant ses jambes repliées de chaque côté de son compagnon. Ayoros a parlé avec Céphée. Il est donc au courant… Cette information s'est inscrite dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse pousser plus loin sa réflexion. Ce n'est pas… mal… mais ce n'est pas bien non plus. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait en tout cas.

– Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? murmure son amant en venant se coller à lui et en l'enlaçant tendrement. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a eu peur, tout simplement. Peur d'avouer à son compagnon qu'il… souffre de certains problèmes d'ordre… sexuel… et qu'il est donc fort possible que… qu'il ne puisse pas être à la hauteur, oui. Peur de sa réaction. Peur de la sienne s'il venait à ne pas pouvoir… Surtout face à l'homme auquel il tient et qui l'a entendu batifoler avec un autre. Qui a été le témoin involontaire de ses ébats. Et si Ayoros ne comprenait pas ? Et si… son impuissance le blessait ? Quoi ? Il y arrivait avant, avec Gaby, et, maintenant, avec lui, non ? Et si Ayoros venait à imaginer… qu'il ne l'aime pas ? qu'il ne le désire pas ? Même si les raisons sont médicales, même si ce genre de difficultés est tout à fait normal après une opération de ce type… cette idée ne risque-t-elle pas de faire son chemin dans l'esprit de son amant, malgré toute la compréhension dont il peut faire preuve à son égard ? Après leurs hésitations, après la greffe, après le secret qu'il lui impose au sujet de leur relation, et avec les complications dues à sa maladie…, cela aurait très bien pu être la goutte d'eau. Parce que chaque élément, pris séparément, peut s'expliquer, ou être supportable, mais tout à la fois ? Et puis, comment expliquer ? Comment trouver les mots qui peuvent justifier de ne pas être excité par ce corps si désirable et désiré ? Comment assumer de, peut-être, ne pas pouvoir être un homme pour leur première fois ?

Et vient la comparaison, inévitable, avec son frère. Avec Kanon. Un Kanon qui était en pleine forme, en pleine possession de ses moyens, alors que lui est malade. Un Kanon qui a plus d'expérience qu'il n'en aura jamais, qui doit connaître des techniques, des positions, des… choses dont il n'a pas même idée… C'est horrible de penser ainsi, il le sait. C'est horrible de jalouser cet aspect de la vie de son jumeau. D'en jalouser le résultat, cette partie du résultat, pour être précis, parce qu'il est conscient qu'on ne se prostitue pas durant quatre ans sans qu'il y ait de conséquences néfastes… Il sait, il se doute qu'il y a quelque part chez Kanon des plaies qui ne disparaitront jamais vraiment, des cicatrices bien plus importantes que celle qui leur barre le ventre. Mais il n'y peut rien. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne fera certainement pas le poids, que la comparaison ne se fera pas en sa faveur… qu'il décevra son amant. Et s'il le déçoit… Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur de les perdre, tous les deux. Ayoros. Et son avenir.

– Saga…

Alors il s'est tu. Et il s'est servi de sa faiblesse physique, de sa convalescence, de son travail, pour maintenir son compagnon à bonne distance. Pour que, de lui-même, Ayoros rentre chez lui chaque soir. Pour qu'il renonce, spontanément, à rester dormir avec lui. Pour qu'ils repoussent, encore, leur première nuit ensemble jusqu'à un moment où Saga sera plus alerte. Faire comprendre par quelques phrases et certaines attitudes que non, ce soir… ce sera pour une prochaine fois, oui. Une autre fois. Plus tard. Lorsque Saga ne craindra plus que son corps lui fasse faux bond, si jamais ce jour arrive…

– Je… te demande pardon, murmure l'aîné des Gemini. Au fond de moi, je sais bien que tu peux comprendre mais…

– Mon cœur… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne sais pas exactement quelles seront les conséquences de l'opération au quotidien, ni comment ta maladie va devoir être gérée, ni la manière dont elle affectera notre relation. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que j'étais au courant de ton état avant que je ne tombe réellement amoureux de toi. Je t'aime, Saga. Ce genre de difficultés… Comment te faire comprendre ? Ce n'est pas important… Enfin… Non. C'est important, bien sûr mais… Je veux être avec toi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Parce que le pire n'est pas le pire. Le pire, ce serait de ne pas être avec toi. Je t'en prie, Saga… Donne-moi une chance de te prouver que… nous sommes capables de construire quelque chose. Je me moque de devoir attendre encore… Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas être proches, physiquement… Il y a bien d'autres choses que nous pouvons faire en attendant… d'autres choses dont j'ai tout autant envie, je t'assure. Comme… de sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Il ressert son étreinte, sa main droite posée sur l'épaule gauche de Saga, sa main gauche plaquée contre sa hanche droite, de manière à ne pas frotter contre la cicatrice. C'est la première fois, la toute première, qu'il peut tenir Saga ainsi, qu'il peut mettre en contact leurs deux corps sans qu'un tee-shirt ou une blouse médicale ne vienne tout gâcher. Ils avaient promis d'être sages, à l'hôpital. Et puis, l'ambiance n'était guère propice, il faut l'avouer. Surtout avec des infirmières, des médecins et des amis pouvant débarquer plus ou moins n'importe quand. Alors ils s'étaient bien gardés d'avoir des gestes trop pressants, même lorsqu'Ayoros venait s'allonger près de Saga. Ils se contentaient de se blottir l'un contre l'autre, chacun protégé par ses vêtements.

– De respirer ton odeur.

Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de son amant et s'enivre de son parfum. Saga a l'odeur de ses yeux. Une odeur d'océan d'où l'iode aurait disparue. Quelque chose de frais et de fort. Quelque chose d'immense et de tranquille. Saga sent... ce que sentirait l'océan Pacifique s'il portait bien son nom.

– De te caresser et de t'embrasser.

Ses mains glissent sur Saga tandis qu'il dépose des baisers le long de sa clavicule, jusqu'à caresser de sa langue son épaule nue. Il le sent frémir alors qu'il savoure plus avant cette peau qu'il n'avait pu que goûter du bout des lèvres jusqu'à présent. Il ne regrette pas d'avoir pris le temps, avant. Il ne regrette pas de le prendre maintenant. Il aime cette impression de calme et de douceur qui se dégage de leur étreinte. Cela a quelque chose de féérique et de réel, tout à la fois. C'est délicieux ainsi… Tout simplement délicieux.

– Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller très loin… Je veux juste… t'avoir contre moi… être contre toi… te montrer… que faire l'amour, cela peut être juste… des caresses… des baisers… Cela n'implique pas nécessairement…

– Ayoros…

– S'il-te-plait… Si tu trouves cela agréable… laisse-moi continuer… Laisse-moi t'aimer… Laisse-moi… te faire l'amour…

Il sent le visage de Saga qui se tourne vers lui. C'est alors qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Et la manière dont cela peut être interprété. Non. Non, ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là qu'il a prononcé ces mots. Il veut simplement… Il faut qu'il lui explique. Il relève les yeux et plonge, instantanément. Il se noie dans ses eaux chaudes et envoûtantes, oublieux de tout. Et lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche pour prononcer des paroles dont il ne se souvient plus et reprendre un peu d'air, les lèvres de Saga se collent aux siennes. Tant pis pour l'air. Cet oxygène-là est tout aussi vital.

La tête lui tourne. Il n'arrive plus à faire le tri dans ses sensations. Il avait imaginé que Saga se contenterait de se laisser faire. Il avait imaginé que lui-même saurait rester calme et lucide. À l'écoute. Tout entier dédié à rassurer son compagnon qui en a besoin, il le sait. Tout entier dédié au plaisir de son amant. Un peu… comme Kanon le faisait avec lui. Différemment, bien sûr, puisqu'il ne comptait pas… prendre Saga. Juste quelques caresses. Et les soupirs, les gémissements de son amour… cela lui aurait suffi pour prendre son plaisir, il en est persuadé. Peut-être même, qu'il aurait pu aller jusqu'à goûter son sexe… s'il avait réussi à résoudre le problème de Saga, au moins un peu. Oui, c'est cela qu'il avait imaginé. Bien loin des fantasmes qui avaient court avant qu'il ne tombe vraiment amoureux. Il ne comptait pas se soumettre… Il voulait juste aimer Saga. L'entourer de douceur et d'affection, échanger du plaisir et de l'amour… C'est tout ce qu'il voulait… Dans les actes, la réalité est bien différente. Il ne contrôle plus rien. Il est perdu quelque part… entre les yeux, les lèvres, les mains et la peau de Saga. Quelque part où leurs corps sont en contact. Quelque part sous leurs caresses. Quelque part sous leurs baisers. Quelque part entre eux. Quelque part… dans l'unité que forment maintenant leurs deux êtres.

Il ne sait pas comment il s'est retrouvé en travers de la baignoire, les jambes pliées et écartées, Saga à cheval sur lui qui ondule divinement… et s'apprête à l'accueillir en lui. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Ayoros l'arrête.

– Non… Tu n'es pas obligé… Je t'ai dit que… nous pouvions attendre… Je t'assure… Je peux attendre pour que… ce soit toi… qui…

Mais Saga se penche vers lui, l'embrasse pour le faire taire. Ayoros le sent se crisper alors qu'il coule autour de lui. À travers leur baiser, il l'entend gémir de douleur. Il vient lui cajoler les reins, les fesses, les cuisses pour l'aider à se détendre davantage et le soutenir, pour que la descente se fasse en aussi doucement que possible. Il ne veut pas qu'il ait à souffrir de cette décision. Et c'est bien cette idée qui le retient à la réalité alors même qu'il s'enfonce dans le corps de son amant. De Saga. Saga qui s'offre à lui.

Qu'il est beau… Qu'il est beau alors qu'il se laisse basculer en arrière, pour s'appuyer sur le rebord derrière lui. Ses jambes viennent se placer sur les épaules d'Ayoros qui l'aide à se mouvoir doucement. Saga est tellement beau… ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper les témoignages de son plaisir… sa peau se couvrant de perles de sueur et d'eau mêlées… ses mèches de cheveux tombant en cascade sur son visage et ses épaules… sa médaille reposant à la base de son cou… l'océan de ses yeux se chargeant de lave… Le Pacifique oui… Avec ses îles volcaniques… Ayoros se dégage des jambes de Saga dont les pieds se retrouvent à battre dans le vide et se redresse pour s'agenouiller sur le fond de la baignoire… afin de pouvoir bouger plus librement, de pouvoir plonger plus avant dans ce corps si beau, si chaud… si bon… Il ne veut pas être violent… Il ne veut pas être brutal… Il ne veut pas de passion… Il ne veut pas assouvir un fantasme… Il veut seulement…

– Saga…

Totalement abandonné, ses bras reposant sur le marbre derrière lui, celui-ci sourit.

– Moi aussi… Moi aussi, je t'aime…, murmure-t-il à son amant.

Alors Ayoros se penche, l'attire contre lui, l'embrasse et se met à se mouvoir précautionneusement tandis que Saga noue ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'aiment ainsi tendrement, délicatement, durant un temps infini… jusqu'à atteindre, ensemble, des sommets qui leur étaient jusqu'ici inconnus. Et plus haut encore, le septième ciel.

_And I think to myself… What a wonderful world… (1)_

_

* * *

_

Assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, mordillant distraitement un crayon de papier, Mikael réfléchit. Considérant, d'un côté, qu'il est peu probable que Saga soit disposé sous peu à lui accorder le temps nécessaire à la conversation qu'il veut avoir avec lui alors qu'Ayoros est dans les parages et, d'un autre côté, qu'il n'a pas très envie de s'entraîner face à un Angelo particulièrement sur les nerfs depuis que Mû est parti rejoindre Killian chez ses parents, il a bien fallu qu'il se trouve une occupation. Il a trouvé. Face à lui, quelques magazines de botanique, un bloc de feuilles blanches et un immense plan représentant le futur jardin de Saga. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'est plus occupé sérieusement d'horticulture qu'il est hors de question qu'il fasse l'impasse sur une préalable esquisse de son projet. Saga lui a laissé carte blanche, certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se lancer au petit bonheur la chance et risquer de faire n'importe quoi. Et puisque la présence d'Ayoros lui accorde un peu de temps libre autant le mettre à profit pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas commis d'erreur et apporter, éventuellement, quelques modifications avant de se lancer dans les grands travaux.

L'idée de repenser totalement les quelques dizaines de mètres-carrés de la cour intérieure est l'aboutissement logique d'un lent processus commencé lorsqu'il a écouté les plaintes de Shura au sujet de l'entretien du jardin. Le retour de Saga lui permettant d'être bien plus présent qu'il ne l'était durant l'hospitalisation de son patron, Mikael a proposé de décharger le majordome de cette activité, chose que Shura a fini par accepter, sans trop de difficultés, à la grande surprise de l'infirmier. Dimanche dernier, profitant de ce que son patron était occupé avec Ayoros et Gabriel, Mikael a ainsi pu se lancer dans cette nouvelle activité. Il a commencé par soulager les géraniums de leurs têtes mortes et redonner aux arbustes une apparence décente. Il a entretenu les parterres de fleurs, retirant cailloux et mauvaises herbes. Et à la fin de la journée, il a regardé ses bras que les plantes avaient griffés par endroits. Il a regardé ses mains, couvertes de terre malgré ses gants de tissu. Il a regardé ses ongles dont l'un était cassé. Et il a souri. Il y a dix ans… jamais une telle chose ne serait arrivée. Et il y a quinze ans… En un instant, il a entendu à nouveau cette voix sèche et hautaine qui l'aurait tancé d'une simple phrase, lui reprochant son manque d'attention et ses ongles trop longs. Et c'est avec un réel bonheur qu'il a gagné sa chambre et sorti son nécessaire de manucure. Cette nuit-là, il s'est couché avec des ongles courts, en sachant qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, Mû et Angelo s'étaient enfin trouvés. Vraiment, cela avait été une excellente journée. La nuit le fut tout autant, lui offrant un sommeil des plus apaisés… ce qui compte tenu de son célibat prolongé commençait à devenir rare, il était le premier à le reconnaître.

Et maintenant, le voilà, son crayon entre les lèvres, qui se demande comment elle aurait aménagé le jardin de Saga, si elle n'aurait pas retrouvé à redire à ses propres plans. Si. Bien sûr. Elle trouvait toujours à redire. À raison, ce qui était d'autant plus rageant. Elle. Isobel Afronsson. Miss O, comme l'appelait déjà ses fans bien avant qu'elle n'épouse son grand-père, quand elle affichait encore sa beauté glacée, ses traits aristocratiques et sa longue chevelure claire sur les écrans de cinéma. Et son grain de beauté sous son œil gauche… un autre de leurs points communs.

Il la revoit, lui tournant le dos, debout dans le vaste salon de sa demeure, dans la banlieue de Stockholm, lui expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de roses pour une réception, le soir même. Il n'avait pas immédiatement compris. Il venait tout juste de descendre de la chambre dans laquelle il allait passer ses vacances, deux semaines loin de ses parents – âpre négociation motivée par son adolescente envie de liberté et d'indépendance –, en quoi pouvait-il être concerné par le problème floral de sa grand-mère ? Grand-mère qu'il connaissait somme toute peu, la vie mondaine de celle-ci l'accaparant totalement depuis la mort de son mari qui remontait à… bien avant sa propre naissance. Vie mondaine. Quelle façon délicate de parler des aventures sentimentales d'une riche et célèbre veuve dont les années n'avaient que peu altéré la beauté. Et qui faisait des ravages dans la haute société suédoise, collectionnant les amants à un âge où d'autres jettent l'opprobre sur de jeunes demoiselles trop jolies pour ne pas leur rappeler leur jeunesse perdue…

– Et bien, Mikael ? Qu'attends-tu, je te prie ? lui avait-elle demandé alors qu'elle avait déjà franchi la large porte-fenêtre menant à la terrasse.

Il l'avait suivie jusqu'à la roseraie. Il l'avait vue choisir les fleurs sans un mot et les lui confier d'autorité, se contentant de lui faire remarquer après un long moment qu'un polo à manches courtes n'était pas adapté au jardinage et qu'il devrait se trouver une autre tenue pour le lendemain.

Isobel.

La femme qui lui a donné sa première gifle. La seule qu'il n'ait jamais reçue, peut-être même… La seule qui l'ait marqué en tout cas.

Ils jardinaient côte à côte, en silence comme à leur habitude. La journée avait été difficile, il en portait les stigmates mais sa grand-mère n'avait posé aucune question concernant sa lèvre enflée et son œil au beurre noir. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un sanglot. Elle avait poussé un long soupir, s'était levée et lui avait ordonné de la suivre jusqu'à un kiosque où elle leur avait fait servir un thé.

– Alors que se passe-t-il ? avait-elle demandé d'une voix hésitant entre lassitude et énervement, en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

– Je me suis battu… Avec des garçons de mon collège. À cause de mon physique, de mes goûts… de… tout… Ils disent que je ressemble à une fille… Ils n'arrêtent pas…

– Et alors ?

– Et alors ? Je ne suis pas une fille ! Je suis un garçon ! Un vrai ! Me faire traiter de fille, c'est… C'est une insulte !

La réplique ne s'était pas fait attendre. Il sent encore l'impact de la main de sa grand-mère sur sa joue. Il voit encore ses yeux gris chargés d'éclairs furibonds.

– Ne dis plus jamais ça !

– Mais… !

– Vois-tu quelque chose de dégradant à ce que l'on te compare à une femme ? Dois-je te rappeler que j'en suis une moi-même ? Est-ce une insulte que l'on te traite… de moi, Mikael ? Trouves-tu qu'il y ait à rougir de ta beauté ? de ton raffinement ? Aurais-tu honte des tes goûts ? de tes centres d'intérêt ? de ce que tu es ?

– Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Et c'est bien pour cela…

– C'est bien pour cela que tu as laissé leurs mots te blesser ? S'il y a une chose qui doit t'indigner, te révolter, ce ne sont pas leurs paroles, mais ta propre faiblesse ! Si tu n'as pas honte, si tu es fier de ce que tu es, alors assume tes choix ! Revendique ta différence au lieu d'en rougir. Montre leur que tu es plus fort qu'eux, eux qui cherchent à prouver leur virilité en rejetant violemment toute différence. Montre-leur que tu es bien davantage un homme qu'ils ne le seront jamais. Ne vois-tu pas, dans leur mépris, dans leur violence, le fait même qu'ils n'osent pas assumer leurs propres penchants dont tu es le miroir ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu les surpasses car là où tu seras entier, eux seront toujours amputés d'une part d'eux-mêmes ? Il ne tient qu'à toi de leur montrer que tu n'es pas une victime, que tu leur es bien supérieur. J'ose espérer qu'ils ne sont guère dans un état plus enviable que toi…

– Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux…

La semaine suivant, ou presque, elle l'inscrivait à des cours de karaté. Ne plus être une victime. Jamais. C'est ce qu'elle lui a appris, entre autres. Et quand il lui avait avoué, plusieurs mois plus tard, qu'il était homosexuel…

– Eh bien, cela nous fait un point commun de plus. Moi aussi, je préfère les hommes.

Et elle avait continué à couper ses roses, le plus naturellement du monde.

– Mika…

Il sort de ses souvenirs et relève la tête, se penchant légèrement en arrière, pour regarder Angelo qui se tient à un mètre de lui. L'ancien policier sort visiblement de la douche.

– Il faut que t'ailles faire le pansement de Saga.

– Dois-je en conclure qu'ils en ont fini avec Ayoros ?

– Apparemment.

– Très bien… Dans ce cas…

Mikael récupère ses affaires et se met debout, en un mouvement fluide et gracieux. Il fronce les sourcils et regarde le soleil. Il est haut dans le ciel… Il regarde sa montre. Ayoros et Saga ont pris leur temps... C'est bien, très bien même, mais, du coup, ils ne sont définitivement pas en avance. Heureusement, Kanon ne leur en voudra probablement pas s'ils sont un peu en retard. Après tout, c'est pour la bonne cause, n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

Dans le salon, le clan Gemini est rassemblé, chacun à sa place, comme d'habitude. Saga a pris place dans son fauteuil, Ayoros, assis dans le canapé au plus près de son compagnon, Gabriel, installé de l'autre côté de son meilleur ami. Mikael et Angelo se sont trouvés des chaises et Milo s'est posé sur le sofa, aux côtés de Kanon.

– Vous n'aviez pas besoin de tous vous déplacer à Saint-François, vous savez, fait remarquer celui-ci.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, réplique aussitôt l'hôte des lieux. Tout le monde était là pour ma sortie, il était normal que nous nous déplacions pour la tienne.

– Désolé, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait quelque chose pour toi qu'on doit le faire pour moi. On ne va pas se mettre à compter les points. Et puis je suis certain que vous auriez pu vous trouver des occupations ici.

– Ah ça…

Le murmure amusé de Mika, ainsi que son coup d'œil en coin à Saga et Ayoros, dessine un sourire intrigué sur le visage de Kanon qui se retourne vers son jumeau.

– Vraiment ? Voyez-vous ça…

– Ce genre de sujet ne te concerne pas, réplique aussitôt son frère.

– Mais de quel sujet parlons-nous exactement ? demande-t-il, jouissant mesquinement du trouble visible de son jumeau.

– De choses qui devraient moins nous préoccuper que ton éventuelle présence au mariage de Minos et Thétis.

– Eventuelle ?

– Effectivement, il me semble que nous étions convenus d'en débattre à nouveau.

– Et nous avions décidé que si j'étais en état…

– Estimes-tu l'être ?

La question de Saga surprend Kanon.

– C'est une blague ? Je n'ai plus besoin que de cette canne pour marcher, assène-t-il en brandissant l'objet de bois qui repose à côté de lui. Dans une semaine, je pourrais me déplacer sans, je te le garantis.

– Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de te déplacer, fait remarquer Gabriel. Il faudra que tu agisses normalement, participes aux conversations…

– Et vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ? s'offusque le cadet des Gemini.

– Disons que nous préfèrerions que tu sois sûr…, insiste Ayoros.

– Mais je suis sûr ! proteste le cadet des Gemini, faisant front contre ce tir croisé. Attends, tu as fait bonne figure face à ces rapaces à notre anniversaire, s'énerve-t-il contre son frère, alors que tu étais dans un état dix fois pire que le mien ! Et là, vous jouez les vierges effarouchées ?

– Pas vraiment vierges, apparemment…, relève Milo.

– T'es dans quel camp, toi ? cingle Angelo.

– Moi ? demande le DJ, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

– Ouais.

– Parce qu'il y a des camps, maintenant ? lance Kanon, agressif. C'est une machination ? Et votre venue à l'hosto, c'était pour me mettre dans de bonnes dispositions, c'est ça ? Allez-vous faire foutre !

– C'est amusant, hein, comme on en revient toujours au même sujet…

– J'irais à ce mariage, vous m'entendez ? continue Kanon sans prêter attention à l'interruption de son meilleur ami. Avec ou sans votre accord !

– Kanon…, tente son frère.

– Non ! Il n'y a pas de Kanon qui tienne ! On était d'accord ! Si je suis en état, j'y vais ! Et je suis en état, je le serai !

– Mais pourquoi tiens-tu… ?

– On en a déjà parlé !

– Mais depuis ce temps, tu as fait montre d'un volontarisme qui dépasse tout à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre, note Saga. Et j'aimerais comprendre. Ne serait-il pas temps de jouer carte sur table ?

Un coup d'œil à Ayoros, à Gabriel, et aux autres, aussi, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, parce que dans leurs regards, il voit qu'ils n'ont rien dit à son frère. Pas que son envie d'aller là-bas ait un quelconque rapport avec Rhadamanthe, hein… Mais autant qu'il n'ait pas en plus à convaincre son frère qu'il se fait des idées.

– J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de les affronter. J'ai besoin de leur faire face. J'ai besoin de me dire que… je fais autre chose que de te créer des problèmes.

– Tu ne me crées aucun problème, dément son frère.

– Si… C'est inutile de nous leurrer. Ils savent que ce n'était pas toi, à la soirée des Solo, même s'ils n'ont pas de preuves. Et tu t'évertues à vouloir changer l'organigramme de la direction pour me faire de la place, alors qu'il y a plein d'autres sujets beaucoup plus importants qui demandent ton attention.

– Ils ne sont pas plus importants. Te rendre ta place, ce qui te revient de droit est ce qui compte avant tout.

– Alors laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi faire diversion pendant que tu iras papoter à droite et à gauche pour reprendre des contacts. Une partie des regards sera braquée sur les mariés, l'autre sur moi… Cela vous donnera plus de liberté pour… faire ce que vous avez à faire, pour le bien de Sanctuary.

– Il n'a pas tort, intervient Gabriel. Hilda de Polaris sera présente. Ce serait une chance pour nous de renouer quelques liens.

Silence. Le temps que Saga réfléchisse.

– Un nouvel argument ?

– En plus de tous ceux de la dernière fois, oui, confirme son jumeau.

Un bon en plus. Kanon a vraiment envie de se rendre là-bas.

– Cela ne me réjouit pas, de t'emmener là-bas, tente une dernière fois le PDG de Sanctuay.

– Je suis grand. Je peux me défendre, au besoin. Et vous serez tous là…

– Ouais, tous ! s'enthousiasme Milo. Même Shura.

Il se retourne vers le majordome qui vient de pénétrer dans la pièce avec le plateau des amuse-gueules.

– Vous parliez de moi, Monsieur ? demande celui-ci en déposant son chargement sur la table basse.

– Ouais ! Tu viens au mariage, toi aussi.

– Evidemment, puisque je servirai de chauffeur.

– Non, non ! Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je t'ai dégotté une invitation ! Une tout ce qu'il y a de plus vraie. Attends, je l'ai quelque part…

Le DJ fouille ses poches, puis récupère son sac, posé à côté du canapé.

– Tiens, la voilà ! fait-il en sortant un carton et en le tendant au domestique.

– C'est fort inconvenant, remarque le domestique. Puis-je vous demander… ?

– Io. Il veut te rencontrer pour parler de ton contrat avec le Scylla, pour tes sculptures. Ce sera une bonne occasion non ?

* * *

Dans la chambre d'Angelo, Mikael regarde son meilleur ami qui finit de s'habiller. L'ancien policier vient de sortir d'une nouvelle douche, après deux nouvelles heures à s'entraîner. Il décharge son stress comme il peut, après tout… L'infirmier, lui, a passé les cent-vingt dernières minutes à l'Institut de beauté, en compagnie de Gabriel. Maintenant que le bras droit de Saga a retrouvé leur patron et Ayoros dans l'étude, pour travailler à quelque dossier d'une importance absolument capitale, Mikael a rejoint son collègue dans l'espoir de discuter avec lui.

– Je t'assure qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche…, assure-t-il, allongé sur le lit.

Angelo, qui s'apprêtait à enfiler un tee-shirt, arrête son geste pour se tourner vers l'infirmier.

– De grave ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Pas de grave, non, dément son ami. Mais d'important.

– Et ça t'inquiète ?

– Non, ça ne m'inquiète pas… ça m'intrigue tout au plus. Il est vraiment étrange, je t'assure. Depuis quelques semaines, je trouve que certaines de ses réactions presque normales…

– Faudrait savoir…, grommelle Angelo en passant son tee-shirt.

– Mais on parle de Gaby là ! s'indigne Mikael. Gaby qui s'est endormi pendant un massage cet après-midi !

Il ne s'en remet toujours pas. Cela faisait déjà deux séances qu'il se posait des questions, à cause des légers soupirs qu'il croyait entendre Gabriel pousser. La première fois, il a cru qu'il les avait imaginés ou que c'était lui-même qui les avait poussés sans s'en rendre compte. La semaine suivante, rebelote. Et il avait eu tout le loisir de constater qu'il n'était pas le soupirant. Qu'il s'agissait de son camarade. Depuis une semaine, il l'observe. Et force est de constater que des choses ont changé chez le bras droit de Saga. Gabriel est à la fois plus et moins tactile… C'est assez compliqué à définir, en réalité. C'est assez subtil mais c'est net pour qui s'y intéresse.

– Et alors, c'est qu'il devait avoir besoin de dormir, non ? rétorque pourtant Angelo, confirmant qu'il ne fait pas vraiment partie de cette catégorie de personnes.

– Gabriel… S'endormir pendant qu'un mec le masse…, réplique Mikael en mimant les deux plateaux d'une balance. Il n'y a rien qui te choque dans cette association ?

– Vu ce qu'il bosse en ce moment, il doit être crevé. Donc je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire…

L'ancien policier, qui a fini de s'habiller et s'est adossé contre son armoire, semble vouloir rester à des milliers de kilomètres de ce genre de préoccupations. Mikael soupire. Lui veut en parler. Il faut qu'il en parle. Changement de tactique.

– Non mais sérieusement, Gabriel qui change de comportement, ça ne te turlupine pas un peu ? demande-t-il à son meilleur ami.

– Non. Si tu me disais qu'il refusait qu'on le touche ou je sais pas quoi, ouais… mais là… Il a le droit de changer. Tant qu'il est pas en danger, c'est pas mes oignons, décrète le garde-du-corps.

– Mais comment peut-on savoir s'il n'est pas en danger, si on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Quand on est en danger ou stressé, on s'endort pas pendant un massage.

– Tu n'es pas curieux ?

– Pas vraiment… Je te l'ai dit : si Gaby se détend un peu, c'est positif. Et je m'inquiète pas pour le positif.

– Il y a une différence entre s'inquiéter et être curieux…

– Je suis bien d'accord.

– Tu es en train de m'énerver, Angie, tu le sais ?

– Alors me parle pas…

– Si je n'en parle pas avec toi, je vais en parler avec qui ?

– Les concernés ? suggère l'italien.

– Gabriel refusera de me répondre. Milo, il a un emploi du temps de ministre, et avec la sortie de Kanon, il va passer son temps à le couver, comment veux-tu que je lui en parle ? J'ai essayé de voir avec Saga, mais entre Ayoros et Sanctuary…

Un bruissement. Angelo sort son téléphone de sa poche.

– C'est Mû.

– C'est bon, j'ai compris, soupire Mikael en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais aller parler aux fleurs…

Il quitte la pièce, alors que l'ancien policier décroche, descend deux étages et demi et sort dans le jardin. Il va jusqu'au meuble qui trône sur la terrasse, un bar de bois, et en ouvre les battants. Ses gants sont là, bien rangés, auprès des autres outils… Il les enfile avec un léger sourire et parcourt du regard les quelques mètres carrés qui s'étalent devant lui. Son domaine… Car oui, même s'il ne s'en occupe que depuis peu, ce jardin est le sien, à n'en pas douter. Il s'agit de son territoire. De son monde. Plus encore que l'appartement qu'il occupait avant d'emménager ici. Il n'y était pratiquement jamais. Il ne faisait qu'y passer quelques heures entre deux nuits agitées, pour prendre une douche, choisir de nouveaux vêtements, et se refaire une beauté, au temps de sa folle jeunesse. Qui ne remonte pas à si loin, pourtant… Plus encore que la chambre qu'il occupe actuellement. Pas qu'il ne l'aime pas… mais ce n'est pas exactement chez lui. Chez lui. Il soupire. Mû, lui, est rentré dans sa maison de famille…

C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait réussi à convaincre Angelo de le laisser partir. Sans rire. Ils n'allaient pas descendre ensemble, alors que leur relation n'était effective que depuis quelques jours… Un peu tôt pour la présentation aux parents. Mais Angie a semblé espérer jusqu'au dernier moment que le médecin renonce à son voyage. Mercredi soir, il lui a pourtant fallu se rendre à l'évidence : c'était bien une valise que préparait Mû lorsqu'il était venu le rejoindre chez lui, après leurs journées de travail respectives. La nuit a à peine suffi pour que le garde-du-corps accepte de ne pas prendre dix jours de vacances et une chambre d'hôtel non loin de la maison des Atalantys. Il en aurait été capable. Ce n'est que contre la promesse d'être appelé trois fois par jour qu'Angelo a accepté d'être raisonnable et rester à Paris… Résultat : Mû l'appelle cinq ou six fois. Peut-être même plus. Des appels qui ne sont pas forcément très longs, si on excepte celui du soir. Lorsque Killian est couché. C'est à la fois… affreusement mignon et terriblement angoissant de les voir agir ainsi. Est-ce que l'interne aide Angie en agissant de la sorte ? Ce n'est pas sûr. En l'appelant autant, il entretient peut-être son besoin de flicage. D'un autre côté, s'il ne l'appelait pas, Angelo deviendrait probablement fou. Ce voyage, c'est déjà une avancée. Mais les coups de téléphone… C'est compliqué tout de même. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Est-ce comme ça qu'ils vont régler cette parano ? Pas sûr. Pas sûr du tout… En même temps, est-ce le genre de choses que l'on peut régler ? Pas sûr non plus. S'ils arrivent à gérer les choses ainsi, c'est peut-être le plus important. Au détail près que Mikael a du mal à imaginer que ce genre de gestion soit viable sur le long terme. Lui ne pourrait pas, en tout cas, devoir rendre des comptes sur la moindre de ses activités. S'il avait pris des vacances pendant qu'il sortait avec Angie – sachant qu'Angie n'aurait jamais pris les siennes en même temps afin qu'un garde-du-corps reste auprès de Saga –, il n'aurait certainement pas accepté…

Ce qui lui fait penser que cela fait des mois qu'il n'a pas pris de vacances. Quand Saga en aura fini avec le suivi hebdomadaire à Saint-François, que ses check-up journaliers seront redevenus normaux… il prendra peut-être quelques jours. Pour bien faire, il faudrait qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Saga à sa place. Ayoros pourrait convenir. Il faudrait juste qu'il lui apprenne à faire les injections. Juste… Détail. Mais cela pourrait être une excellente solution, à plus d'un titre. La première et non des moindres serait de forcer Ayoros à s'installer ici pour quelques jours au moins. Maintenant que lui et Saga ont – enfin ! – couché ensemble, ce devrait être la suite logique. Reste qu'avec leur étonnante capacité à être raisonnables et rose bonbon… Il a peut-être fait une erreur. Il aurait peut-être dû parler des problèmes de Saga avec Ayoros avant…

C'est toujours le problème avec la loyauté et l'amitié. Un perpétuel compromis entre ce que vous pensez être le mieux pour la personne qui vous est chère et ce qu'elle-même veut. Vous n'allez pas décider à sa place. Vous n'en avez pas le droit. Être ami, c'est aussi respecter les choix de l'autre, non ? Même lorsqu'on ne les comprend pas. Même lorsqu'on ne les approuve pas. Sinon, ce n'est plus de l'amitié. C'est de l'ingérence, de la domination, de la manipulation… S'il avait senti que les choses se dégradaient vraiment entre Saga et Ayoros, il aurait probablement réagi. C'est ce qu'il veut croire. De toute façon, Ayoros serait probablement venu le voir, s'il n'avait pas obtenu de réponses de la part de Céphée. Il lui est d'ailleurs reconnaissant de s'être adressé au médecin, en premier lieu, et non à lui. Il n'a pas eu à trahir Saga. Même si cela n'aurait pas été une véritable trahison, bien sûr… Non et puis on en revient toujours au même problème : quand ? Dès qu'Ayoros met un pied ici, c'est pour travailler. Ou compter fleurette. C'est impossible de parler à qui que ce soit, en ce moment…

Ce qui le ramène à Gabriel et à son comportement étrange. Très étrange. Il s'est définitivement passé quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Qu'a bien pu faire Milo ? C'est une certitude que le DJ y est pour quelque chose. Mais considérant la dernière réaction de Gaby à un mouvement de la part de son squatteur, il est fort probable que l'action de Milo ait été plus subtile cette fois-ci. Subtilité et Milo. C'est hilarant. Des massages ? Des séances plus…

Non. Ne pas penser à ce genre d'option. Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Pas après deux mois de célibat. Il n'a toujours pas trouvé le temps de sortir. Il va bien falloir qu'il le trouve, pourtant. Il commence clairement à être en manque de sexe, là. Et tous ces couples autour de lui, ce n'est clairement pas bon. Tous ces couples. Deux. C'est peu, objectivement, mais c'est au moins un de trop pour sa santé mentale. Voire deux, pour être parfaitement honnête. Une chance qu'Angelo ait choisi d'aller passer ses nuits chez Mû, profitant ainsi de l'absence de Killian… Pourvu que ça dure. Pourvu que Mû ne vienne jamais passer une nuit ici. Même si Angelo est beaucoup plus discret que lui-même, il ne supporterait que difficilement de les entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison. Pas par jalousie hein… enfin si. Mais jalousie envers leur occupation et non l'un ou l'autre partenaire. Par frustration.

Plus il y pense, et plus ces vacances lui semblent être une merveilleuse idée. Partir une semaine quelque part. Ou même deux semaines. Il se trouvera bien quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie sur place, quelque soit la place d'ailleurs. On trouve toujours, pour peu que l'on sache chercher et ferrer le poisson… surtout avec la promesse de le relâcher ensuite. Mais il ne pourra probablement pas partir avant la mi-septembre, même en étant très optimiste. Il va falloir trouver un palliatif, jusque là... Le Scylla. Il devrait ouvrir sous peu. C'est une excellente solution. Il ira chasser là-bas. Et il pourra peut-être même en profiter pour coincer Milo et échanger quelques mots, au cours d'une soirée… Oui, c'est parfait. Il faut qu'il appelle Misty…

– Monsieur ?

Il sursaute et se retourne brutalement vers Shura.

– Excusez-moi, je… ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excuse celui-ci.

N'y aurait-il pas une pointe de mépris dans son ton ? Du genre de celui qui sous-entend qu'il n'aurait pas eu peur, lui…

– Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, tu m'as surpris, dément Mikael en récupérant la binette à main tombée dans le parterre de fleurs. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées… et je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Tu voulais ?

Il regarde le résultat de son inattention. Il y a des fleurs abimées maintenant... _Helvete... !_ _(2) _Il s'arrête alors que d'autres jurons s'apprêtent à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle détestait l'entendre jurer. En plus, c'est idiot. Il y a un mois, à peine, quelques têtes séchées sur les géraniums ne le dérangeaient pas le moins du monde. Et maintenant, le voilà à pester pour quelques pétales…

– J'ai… cru comprendre que quelque chose vous préoccupait, explique Shura.

Mikael fronce les sourcils.

– Tu m'as entendu parler à Angelo ? Tu écoutes aux portes toi, maintenant ?

– C'était… une simple coïncidence, s'offusque le majordome.

– Mais bien sûr…

Il voit le visage du maître d'hôtel se refermer. Il vient de faire mouche. Shura furetait un peu. Il n'y a rien de mal. Il se tient au courant. C'est même plutôt… gentil, si on y réfléchit. Il veille un peu sur eux… Cela ne devrait pas l'énerver.

– Je… suis désolé, s'excuse donc l'infirmier. J'ai effectivement quelques… sujets de préoccupation et cela a tendance à me porter sur les nerfs. Pas que je n'aime pas être énervé. Au contraire, c'est une chose qui me plait, mais… ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Et donc ?

– J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pu en parler avec Angelo… ni avec personne. Alors… Peut-être, pourriez-vous en parler avec moi ?

Mikael ouvre de grands yeux.

– Tu es sérieux ?

– Oui.

– Sans vouloir te blesser, je ne crois pas que… tu sois la bonne personne pour cela. Vu le sujet…

– Je vous le proposais pour vous rendre service, Monsieur. Mais si vous ne souhaitez pas mon aide…, réplique le maître d'hôtel de son air le plus pincé.

– Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais… Sincèrement, tu nous vois parler, tous les deux, des possibles premiers pas de Gabriel dans le monde de la sensualité ?

Mikael a posé son outil de jardin à côté de lui et s'est assis dans l'herbe, faisant face à Shura qui le surplombe toujours.

– Je ne sais pas, admet celui-ci. En tout cas, j'en suis heureux pour lui.

– Vraiment ?

– Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? demande-t-il, sèchement.

Toujours la même agressivité. Toujours… Shura. Shura et sa fierté.

– Parce que c'est auprès… d'un homme que Gabriel fait cette découverte.

– Je vous ai dit… que l'homosexualité ne me pose pas de problème. Je ne travaillerai pas dans cette maison, si elle me dérangeait.

– Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, reconnait Mikael. A ta place, je serais déjà parti. Ne me dis pas que tu approuves ce qu'il se passe, nos penchants à tous, alors que, de ton côté, tu refuses…

– Vous ne comprenez rien. Je crois en certaines choses. Mais je n'ai pas à vous imposer mes convictions. Chacun fait ses propres choix et ce sont eux qui nous définissent. Monsieur Saga a choisi d'assumer son statut d'héritier. C'est un lourd fardeau, pour lequel il a besoin de soutien, parce qu'on ne peut tout affronter seul. Il puise sa force chez ses amis… chez son amant. Je ne peux le blâmer pour cela. Monsieur Kanon a choisi de survivre, ce qui l'a amené à faire des choses… qu'il serait peu charitable de lui reprocher. Monsieur Angelo a choisi de… changer par amour. Jusqu'à présent, Monsieur Gabriel ne pouvait faire ses choix en toute connaissance de cause. Il le pourra probablement désormais. Je pense donc que… c'est une excellente chose, pour lui.

– Et tu continueras à le respecter même s'il choisit de trouver du plaisir entre des bras… masculins ?

– Oui. Il ne partage pas mes croyances mais je sais qu'il agira selon sa conscience. Qu'il n'aura pas à rougir de ses choix. Monsieur Gabriel est quelqu'un de… très bien. Et ses inclinations ne changeront cela en rien.

– Vous êtes des gens compliqués…, soupire l'infirmier en retirant ses gants pour les serrer dans sa main droite.

Il se sent las. Il n'a plus envie de jardiner. Les fleurs attendront.

– Qui donc ? s'enquiert Shura.

– Les croyants.

– Vous voulez dire que… vous ne croyez en rien ?

– Pas en Dieu, en tout cas. Mais je te rejoins sur un point : nous devons agir en suivant notre conscience.

– Vous assumez… tout ce que vous faites ? s'étonne le maître d'hôtel.

– Jusqu'au moindre geste. Jusqu'à la moindre parole.

Il relève les yeux vers le majordome.

– Jusqu'à la moindre de mes nuits. J'assume tout, Shura. Depuis… plus de quinze ans, je n'ai rien fait dont je puisse avoir honte. Pas même d'avoir cherché à te séduire. Si j'avais eu connaissance de tes convictions, j'aurais agi différemment mais comme je ne les connaissais pas…

Il hausse les épaules.

– Je suis heureux que vous soyez en paix avec vous-même, réplique son interlocuteur.

Etrangement, Mikael a la sensation que cette déclaration est tout ce qu'il y a de sincère. Des gens compliqués, oui…

– Que comptez-vous faire au sujet de Monsieur Gabriel ? demande Shura après quelques instants de silence.

– Garder un œil sur lui. Angelo et toi avez probablement raison : nous n'avons pas à intervenir si cela ne lui cause pas de problèmes. Mais je tâcherai tout de même de parler à Milo, si j'en ai l'occasion. Pour savoir de quoi il retourne exactement.

Le majordome hoche la tête et s'incline.

– Shura ? l'appelle l'infirmier alors qu'il s'éloigne déjà.

– Oui, Monsieur ?

– Merci.

– De rien.

– Si… de quelque chose. Et j'ai envie… de te remercier. Tu ne voudrais pas… que je t'aide à mon tour ?

– Je n'ai nul besoin d'aide.

– Je croyais que mentir est un péché ?

– Je ne mens pas.

– Tss… Avec l'ouverture du Scylla et ton exposition, tu vas avoir besoin de temps pour sculpter, non ? Je pourrais te délester de quelques tâches ménagères, tu ne crois pas ?

– Cela ne fait pas partie de vos attributions.

– Lesquelles ? Celle d'infirmier, de jardinier, de garde-du-corps ? Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai tenu cette maison quand tu étais absent ? Mal je le reconnais mais…

– Je vais y réfléchir.

– Mais il n'y a pas à réfléchir. Tu as besoin de temps et j'en ai à offrir. Et en tant que collègues, nous pouvons bien nous serrer les coudes, non ?

– Nous ne sommes pas collègues.

– Nous sommes tous deux des employés. Il n'y a pas de différence de statut entre toi et moi.

Ils s'affrontent du regard quelques instants, avant que Shura ne baisse les yeux.

– Je vous ferai une liste. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois m'occuper du dîner.

C'est une victoire. Une petite. Mais… c'est déjà ça. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'ils pourront devenir amis, tous les deux. Peut-être.

* * *

_(1) And I think to myself… What a wonderful world…_ : Et je me fais cette réflexion… Quel monde merveilleux…

_(2) Helvete_ : Enfer ! (il parait que c'est un juron suédois… si un(e) spécialiste passe dans le coin pour confirmer…)


	56. Vendredi 25 Août

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Ayo et Saga ont fait mumuse dans un bain – et en sont ravis, comme leur encourage. Kanon est sorti de l'hôpital – et c'est une excellente nouvelle. Mikael essaye d'oublier son célibat en s'occupant de ses amis – et Gabriel peut remercier Angelo et Shura pour avoir réussi à contenir les élans fouineurs de l'infirmier. _

_NdA__ : Merci, mille fois merci à toutes et à tous de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Le 17, ça fera un an. Un an que j'ai commencé à publier NWS. J'ai du mal à réaliser pour tout vous dire. J'ai l'impression que cela ne fait pas tant de temps que ça qu'on a commencé le voyage ensemble. Deux… trois mois, peut-être, au plus. Allez… quatre. Au point que je n'avais pas réalisé que le mariage aurait lieu pour les fêtes de Noël. Parce qu'elles sont loin, encore… Ou pas en réalité. C'est bien. Cela va correspondre à la soirée du réveillon qui avait entamé cette aventure. J'aurais voulu le faire exprès que je n'y serais pas arrivée ^^_

_Ce chapitre est nettement plus court que les autres : j'ai eu une semaine relativement chargée et je tenais à le publier dans des délais raisonnables, même si ce retard a été impossible à éviter. De toute façon, j'aurais eu plus de temps… je doute que j'y aurais ajouté grand-chose. Je voulais simplement vous prévenir._

_Tari :__ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu :) Effectivement, la conclusion entre Ayo et Saga peut surprendre mais en même temps, elle me semble « logique ». Compte tenu de l'état physique de Saga, déjà. Ensuite elle permet de souligner tout le chemin d'Ayoros depuis ses fantasmes contre la porte de son bureau jusqu'à cette salle de bain. Ce qu'il a dit au moment de sa déclaration correspond à la réalité : il n'aimait pas Saga à cette époque et maintenant, si. Et Saga, qui est au courant que son amant a eu ce complexe d'infériorité, fait aussi la démarche de lui prouver que, pour ce qui concerne leur relation intime, ils sont au même niveau (là où au bureau, il restera tout de même le patron, faut pas déconner – cf. chapitre précédent). Certaines petites choses se mettent en place, oui. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ^^ et que le cadeau de nawel sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Dans le salon, il y a foule. Le Manoir a été envahi par les invités d'honneur des Judge, les Polaris ayant complété ce tableau le matin-même, pour la plus grande joie de Pandore. La tante des Judge a accueilli la venue de sa meilleure amie avec bonheur et soulagement, prenant prétexte de sa compagnie pour limiter ses échanges avec leurs autres convives. Il est meilleur, pour son humeur, d'occuper son esprit à autre chose qu'aux caprices de Saori Kido. L'héritière Graad est arrivée en début de semaine, accompagnée de son meilleur ami, un certain Hyoga Cygnus, jeune homme blond, aux origines russes et tout aussi indéchiffrable que l'héritière aux cheveux mauves, et d'un domestique chauve, qui éprouve les plus grandes difficultés à s'accommoder des usages occidentaux de Charon. Par bonheur, les deux jeunes gens se sont rapidement liés avec Freyja, devant qui ils babillent en ce moment même dans un coin de la pièce, sous la surveillance d'Hagen qui ne semble pas apprécier autant que sa compagne leur extravagance et leur frivolité apparente. Mais plus encore que ces enfants qui jouent à être adultes, ou ces adultes s'amusant à faire croire qu'ils sont aussi évaporés qu'ils le laissent paraître, ce sont les deux hommes assis sur le canapé et qui discutent avec Eaque qui horripilent Pandore. L'un d'eux, plus particulièrement, dont les cheveux amarantes sont savamment décoiffés et qui a passé un bras sur le rebord du dossier, derrière les épaules du jeune homme aux cheveux de feu, apparemment moins à l'aise, installé à côté de lui. Ce qu'elle peut détester Alaric Raune… !

– Si j'habitais ici, je referai toute la décoration, l'entend-elle pérorer de sa voix condescendante.

– Pour faire ressembler le manoir à ton appartement ? La demeure des Judge n'est pas une boutique d'art expérimental, réplique Eaque.

– Plutôt un musée, en effet… Qu'il est commode, n'est-ce-pas, de se complaire dans cette sécurité passéiste lorsque l'âme humaine ne devrait que chercher à avancer, évoluer, se réinventer continuellement pour mieux se découvrir et se comprendre…

– Pour se réinventer, n'est-il pas nécessaire de se poser sur des bases solides ? ose remarquer Mime à ses côtés. Le passé, le classique, sont des sources d'inspiration, tu ne peux le nier. Si nous ne voulons pas réinviter sans cesse la roue, il faut connaître le passé.

– J'en conviens mais pour mieux nous en affranchir et non pour nous boucher l'horizon.

– Ta critique de mon _Aïda_ était élogieuse. Dois-je en conclure qu'elle ne te plait pas ? Que tu as menti pour te rapprocher de moi ?

– Voyons… Bien sûr que je suis fou de ton _Aïda_, répond son compagnon en lui prenant la main pour y poser ses lèvres. Cet opéra est la preuve, s'il en fallait une, que tu as un don rare : celui de moderniser, dépoussiérer ses œuvres veillottes pour les sublimer. Tu es ce que j'adore. Tu es le parangon de ce passé qui ne regarde que l'avenir, de cette source d'inspiration sur laquelle nous nous basons pour explorer de nouveaux mondes. Aller plus loin, plus haut, plus bas, que nos ancêtres, voilà ce qui compte et ce à quoi aspire nos deux êtres. Trouver de nouveaux défis à notre mesure, trop grands même, a priori, pour repousser nos limites et définir un nouvel étalon. Plonger en l'âme humaine, dans ce qu'elle a de plus sordide et de plus beau, plus profondément qu'aucun autre homme avant nous… dans la douleur et l'extase.

Le regard sulfureux de Queen ne laisse planer aucun doute sur l'interprétation à donner à cette dernière phrase… Et le jeune metteur en scène détourne prestement la tête, n'osant plus regarder personne, conscient de l'allusion.

– Ne plongez pas trop, cingle Pandore qui s'est rapprochée du groupe. Vous risqueriez la mort. Par noyade ou pire encore… On dit que des monstres peuplent le fond des océans. Je suis intimement persuadée qu'il en va de même pour l'âme humaine. Il est certains gardiens qui ne vous laisseront pas violer les sanctuaires qu'ils chérissent et préservent.

– Ils sont bien égoïstes à vouloir conserver ces espaces inexplorés pour leur propre jouissance. Mais je les attends de pied ferme, sourit-il en serrant un peu plus la main de Mime. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'arrêtera. Rien n'est plus précieux que ce que l'on ravit dans l'adversité.

Ils se toisent… jusqu'à ce que Pandore détourne le regard et retourne auprès d'Hilda et Siegfried, faisant naître un sourire narquois sur le visage de Queen. Mime baisse la tête, sa main toujours emprisonnée entre les doigts du marchand d'Art. Il est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il se passe, de l'opinion désastreuse de ses amis pour cette relation et de sa propre faiblesse face à son amant. Il n'ose même pas relever les yeux vers Eaque, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il lira. La main de Queen vient se poser sous son menton pour relever son visage. Ses yeux parme, si clairs qu'ils en sont presque gris, brillent de l'éclat de sa victoire. Il s'empare des lèvres de sa proie, de son amour, de ce joyau inestimable qu'il a dérobé aux yeux et à la barbe de ses protecteurs pour se l'approprier, corps et âme. Et sous ce baiser, torride et possessif, Mime se sent défaillir. Comme à chaque fois. Il est désolé. Désolé pour Pandore, pour Eaque… Pour lui-même. Mais il ne peut rien face à ce qu'il ressent, face à ce qui nait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'Alaric l'embrasse ou pose la main sur lui. Et puis, Alaric ne se résume pas à Queen… Il n'est pas aussi prétentieux et impudent qu'il le prétend. Et puis il l'aime. Ils s'aiment, c'est une certitude. Même si c'est parfois compliqué. Même si c'est parfois douloureux. N'est-ce pas le ressort de toutes les grandes histoires ? Le cœur a ses raisons, n'est-ce-pas ?

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Mime tend ses lèvres, sans en avoir conscience, dans l'espoir de prolonger cet échange.

– Plus tard, mon trésor, murmure la voix de son amant au creux de son oreille. Plus tard. Et je te promets une exquise souffrance lorsque tu mordras tes lèvres pour retenir tes cris.

Queen se recule légèrement. Quel bonheur indicible de voir poindre, sur ces joues blanches, une rougeur pudique… et plus encore de savoir qu'il ne s'agit non pas de gêne face à ce que pourrait penser l'assistance si elle avait entendu ces paroles, mais bien de honte née du désir que ces mots ont provoqué chez le metteur en scène. Mime est ange. Les Judge voudraient le garder, immaculé, dans une cage dorée. Mais Alaric sait bien que ce séraphin éthéré n'est pas si innocent que ça… C'est ce qui le rend sublime.

– Tu es si adorable…, fait Queen en caressant une mèche vénitienne venue se placer devant la peau diaphane. Et tu m'es si précieux… si précieux que je t'aime.

Eaque sent une rage sourde gronder en lui, à les voir se comporter ainsi. À voir Alaric jubiler ostensiblement de l'emprise qu'il exerce sur Mime. Mime mérite tellement mieux que ce vampire… qui finira, il le sait, ils le savent tous, par se lasser d'une proie devenue trop docile à ses yeux mais sur laquelle il tient à s'assurer de son éternel contrôle. Et ils n'y peuvent rien. Parce que Mime sait tout cela, ils en ont parlé si souvent… et que ça ne change strictement rien. Cela met le cadet des Judge dans une colère folle. Il faut qu'il trouve autre chose sur quoi concentrer son esprit. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, pour un règlement de compte ou un duel à mort. D'autant qu'il y a toujours cette promesse faite au metteur en scène de ne pas s'en prendre à cette sangsue, à cette plante carnivore qui…

– Bonsoir.

La voix impavide de Rhadamanthe résonne faiblement dans la pièce alors que le benjamin des Judge fait son entrée. Par moments, Eaque serait capable de lui ériger une statue.

* * *

Coré allongée à ses pieds, Rhadamanthe fume une dernière cigarette avant de regagner sa chambre. Tout le monde est déjà monté se coucher, en prévision de la journée de demain. C'est bien. Enfin… c'est mieux. Il peut profiter presque sereinement du calme de cette nuit d'été. Il peut presque oublier l'agression que représente à ses yeux la présence de tant d'étrangers au Manoir. Il peut presque oublier que demain… Minos va épouser Thétis.

Minos va épouser Thétis.

Cette fois, c'est la fin. Il n'y aura plus de retour possible pour Eaque et Minos. Même malgré leur rupture, qu'il a comprise, même si Eaque a renoncé et veut passer à autre chose, parce qu'il s'agit de l'attitude la plus saine à avoir, même si Rhadamanthe savait parfaitement que jamais Minos ne serait revenu sur leur décision, même si tout lui criait que tout était fini… une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer l'impossible. Il n'y a que lorsqu'il est confronté à la réalité, de toute façon, qu'il finit par comprendre, trop stupide qu'il est pour admettre de lui-même que ces rêves d'enfant n'ont pas de place dans le monde réel. Qu'il était doux de s'imaginer qu'un jour viendrait où ils seraient enfin réunis, tous les trois… ses deux frères s'aimant librement, entre les murs de leur maison, et le laissant puiser indéfiniment dans leur affection. Un rêve égoïste, bien sûr, comme tous ses rêves, parce que c'était bien pour son propre bonheur qu'il espérait voir ses frères heureux… Pour qu'il puisse oublier que c'est à cause de lui qu'ils ont été séparés si longtemps, qu'ils ont tant souffert. Eaque a beau dire que ce n'est pas sa faute… S'il n'avait été ce qu'il est, peut-être son père aurait-il accepté de faire de lui son héritier. S'il avait meilleur, il aurait pu suppléer Minos et Minos aurait pu être libre. Libre d'oublier ses devoirs envers l'Empire et l'honneur des Judge. Libre d'aimer Eaque. Ils auraient été heureux.

Mais demain, il verra son frère, debout devant l'autel, jurer amour et fidélité à la femme à ses côtés. Demain, Minos signera de sa main l'acte de mariage.

Demain, le monde lui démontrera, une fois de plus, qu'il ne doit pas se mêler d'amour, jamais, sous peine d'entraîner avec lui, dans les ténèbres, tous ceux à qui il tient.

Demain, il sera jugé coupable pour l'éternité.

Au-dessus de lui, les étoiles scintillent. Il exhale doucement la fumée de sa cigarette qui les fait disparaître quelques instants.

Puissent ses frères être heureux malgré ce qu'il a détruit et qui leur promettait tant de joie, de bonheur… de félicité. Puissent-ils continuer à l'aimer malgré tout. Puissent-ils lui pardonner.

– Rhada ?

Le blond se retourne vers la porte-fenêtre. Sur le palier, se tient Eaque et son air légèrement inquiet.

– Encore occupé à fumer…, soupire le brun en s'approchant. Donne-moi ta cigarette. Je ne vais pas l'écraser, ajoute-t-il alors que Rhadamanthe n'a pas fait un geste dans sa direction. Et quand bien même, je suis certain que tu en as d'autres. Allez, donne.

Le benjamin fait pivoter le petit tube blanc entre ses doigts et le tend à son frère qui le prend, aussitôt.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver là-dedans ? Je me le demande…, fait celui-ci en portant le filtre à ses lèvres.

Il aspire une bouffée… avant d'être la victime d'une atroce quinte de toux qui l'oblige pratiquement à se plier en deux.

– Bordel, Rhada ! gémit-il en se tournant vers son frère, après avoir expiré le plus gros de la fumée. C'est absolument… dégueulasse…

– Si tu le dis…

– Non mais reconnais que c'est immonde, insiste Eaque.

– Que veux-tu que je reconnaisse ? J'apprécie de fumer. Tu veux que je te mente ?

– Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu me fais une place ?

Rhadamanthe se redresse, écartant légèrement les bras. Eaque vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

– Ça va, toi ? demande le brun, en faisant basculer sa tête en arrière pour s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

Les étoiles sont vraiment belles, ce soir. Le blond hausse les épaules alors qu'il tire une dernière fois sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier qui git sur la petite table de jardin à côté d'eux.

– Et toi ? demande-t-il.

– En dehors du fait que les babillages de Kido me fatiguent un peu, que Queen me sort par les yeux et que je suis désolé que tu aies à supporter autant de gens investissant ton espace vital… cela va à peu près, oui. Mais j'ai hâte de voir la journée de demain se terminer, je le reconnais. Que tout soit fini. Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Ils en ont parlé hier. D'aller ensemble passer quelques jours à Los Angeles, auprès de Shion et Dohko. Pour effacer la noce de leur esprit, en bourrant celui-ci d'autres souvenirs. Pour ne pas se retrouver seuls au Manoir, alors qu'il portera encore les marques de la réception qui aura lieu demain après-midi dans le parc.

– Oui.

– Et ?

– Je ne sais pas… Mais même si je ne viens pas avec toi, tu devrais y aller.

– Tu sais que si tu viens, cela permettrait à Charon de prendre des vacances ? Sylphide et Harmakhis sont d'accord pour s'occuper seuls de tout remettre sur pied. Charon a énormément travaillé. Il aura bien mérité d'aller se reposer un peu mais si tu restes, tu sais comme moi qu'il refusera de te laisser.

– Tu ne me laisses guère le choix.

– Alors c'est oui ?

– Oui.

– Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… Comment te sens-tu ?

– Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai au piano pour ton tour de chant. Tu peux compter sur moi. J'ai grandi. Je ne ferai pas de caprice.

– Ça je le sais, Rhada, murmure le brun en penchant sa tête vers celle de son petit-frère. Tu me soutiendras, de la plus merveilleuse des façons, même si cela te coûte, j'en suis conscient. Et je sais que Minos comprendra. Il ne t'en voudra pas. Il t'aime et il continuera à t'aimer, comme je le ferai moi-même. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça.

Eaque parlait de Kanon, évidemment… qui sera présent comme l'ensemble du clan Gemini. Le cadet sait bien que le benjamin est toujours amoureux. Rhadamanthe soupire légèrement. Dohko ne lui a sans doute rien dit. Il n'en avait pas besoin, tant ce doit être une évidence qu'il aime Kanon. Kanon. Son loup. Qu'il va pouvoir revoir et admirer… même s'il devra se montrer prudent comme toujours. Pour que personne ne remarque rien. Au vu de ses piètres compétences en matière de dissimulation, peut-être serait-il plus prudent qu'il l'évite durant toute la journée… C'est probablement la meilleure solution, oui. Et qui lui permettra de servir l'Empire au mieux de ses intérêts, en discutant avec d'autres convives. Il a promis à son grand-frère de faire des efforts pour se montrer sociable.

– Tout ira bien, affirme Rhadamanthe.

Oui. Tout ira bien. Tout sera pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

* * *

Dans la chambre qu'on lui a allouée, Saori a passé un déshabillé de soie. C'est une des deux suites parentales du Manoir, l'autre ayant été réservée à Hilda et Siegfried, la différence avec les autres chambres, comme elle a pu le constater en comparant avec celle de Hyoga, résidant à la fois dans la surface de la pièce mais également dans la présence d'une baignoire et non d'une douche dans la salle de bains privative. Les Judge sont vraiment aux petits soins avec elle et elle trouve cela des plus agréables. Elle s'installe à la coiffeuse, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres et commence à se brosser les cheveux. Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvre. Dans le miroir, elle voit Hyoga pénétrer dans la pièce.

– Cela va faire jaser si quelqu'un t'a vu te glisser jusqu'ici en pleine nuit, fait-elle remarquer sans arrêter son occupation.

– Comme si cela te dérangeait…

– Ai-je dit cela ?

Il s'assoit sur le lit, tandis qu'elle observe les pointes de la mèche qu'elle vient de démêler parfaitement. Absolument parfaites.

– Je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Pandore, remarque-t-elle en s'attaquant à une autre partie de sa chevelure. Non seulement j'ai eu le temps de dépenser une fortune dans les boutiques parisiennes mais cette soirée a été des plus… instructives.

– N'est-ce pas ? acquiesce son meilleur ami. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette ambiance, une veille de mariage. Tant d'électricité dans l'air pourrait illuminer Tokyo durant un an. Tu imagines les économies d'énergie ? Nous tenons peut-être là une des clés pour résoudre les problèmes climatiques, qui sait ?

Elle sourit.

– Que sais-tu de cet Alaric Raune ?

– C'est un des marchands d'Art les plus en vue de New York, si ce n'est le plus en vue. Son ascension fulgurante est d'autant plus impressionnante qu'il ne possédait qu'une maigre mise de fond lorsqu'il s'est lancé dans cette activité.

– Vraiment ?

– Son père était, est peut-être même, médecin ou pharmacien, quelque chose comme ça. Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que son attitude a beaucoup à voir avec le plaisir qu'il retire de voir la bonne société réserver ses opinions artistiques jusqu'à ce que lui-même ait rendu un arbitrage. C'est de là qu'il tire son surnom, Queen, en plus de ses penchants sexuels, évidemment. Il est la Reine du bon goût et de l'élégance de la Grande Pomme. Sa critique dans le New York Times fait et défait les carrières au gré de ses humeurs, le plus souvent acerbes à ce qu'il semble.

– Les Judge ne semblent pas l'apprécier.

– Rien de bien étonnant, vu l'influence qu'il semble avoir sur Benetnasch. De ce que j'ai compris, Pandore a usé et abusé de son influence pour qu'il accède à ce poste de metteur en scène.

– Vraiment ?

– C'est ce qu'il se raconte. Leur amitié remonte à des années. Il semblerait qu'elle soit à la fois sa muse et son mécène. Et Eaque a été l'amant du jeune homme, à une époque.

– Tu es une véritable mine de renseignements.

– C'est aussi pour cela que tu m'apprécies, non ?

– Un jour, il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais pour recueillir autant d'informations absolument capitales.

– Et risquer de te voir aller parler directement à mes sources ? Quel intérêt aurais-je encore à tes yeux ?

– Notre amitié n'est pas uniquement liée aux secrets que tu découvres avec tant de virtuosité pour me les rapporter aussitôt. Je ne suis tout de même pas frivole à ce point.

– Tu ne l'es même pas du tout.

– Là, par contre, tu vas me vexer.

– Ce ne sont pas les ragots qui t'intéressent, insiste Hyoga. Pas en tant que tels, en tout cas.

– Mais je veux être superficielle ! se plaint-elle faussement. C'est tellement agréable de passer pour une écervelée. Et moins fatiguant que de toujours être spirituelle. Je suis sûre que Freyja est de mon avis.

– Tu es méchante.

– Mais non… elle est absolument adorable. Et je suis certaine que si elle osait ouvrir la bouche, elle pourrait même prononcer des phrases sensées. Elle te plait, non ?

– Il faudrait être difficile. Tu l'as dit toi-même : elle est charmante.

– Mais elle est prise.

– Alors cet Hagen n'a rien à craindre de moi. Je suis parfois volage, mais je ne suis pas un voleur.

– Surtout que tu as suffisamment à faire avec ce que l'on t'offre. Mais je suis impressionnée par le pouvoir qu'ont sur toi quelques mèches dorées. Ta mère était blonde, non ?

– J'ai résolu mon complexe d'Œdipe, grogne Hyoga.

– Bien sûr. Tu as toujours sa photo dans ton portefeuille ? demande Saori d'une voix innocente.

– Tu es vraiment méchante…, constate le blond en insistant sur l'adverbe.

– Je te taquine. C'est le privilège des amis, non ? fait-elle en reposant sa brosse à cheveux.

Elle se retourne vers son meilleur ami, posant son bras blanc sur le dossier de sa chaise.

– Saga Gemini sera là demain. Avec son frère miraculé et l'ensemble de sa garde personnelle. J'ai positivement hâte de les rencontrer.

– Tu n'as pas renoncé à ton projet de faire affaire avec eux plutôt qu'avec l'Empire ?

– Ce n'est pas vraiment un projet… Je n'étais même pas sérieuse quand j'ai dit cela à Pandore. Mais tu aurais vu l'éclair qui a traversé son regard au moment où j'ai prononcé ces paroles ! Rien que pour cela, cela valait le coup. Elle s'est reprise presque instantanément. Elle m'a beaucoup impressionnée.

– Pas assez, apparemment, pour te faire renoncer à cette idée.

– Pourquoi se fermer des options ? Et avoue que ce serait particulièrement ironique que ce soit les Judge qui me les aient présentés…

– Ton goût de l'ironie irait jusqu'à oublier les difficultés actuelles de Gemini ?

– Pas plus que les résultats de Judge Inc. ne sauraient me faire oublier l'ambiance qui règne dans cette maison. Quelque chose plane… et il ne s'agit pas uniquement de quelques crises de jalousie pour les beaux yeux d'un musicien, ni d'impatience face à un heureux événement, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ni Rhadamanthe, ni Eaque ne ressemblent aux petits garçons excités par les premières neiges. Et je ne veux pas que Grand-père signe quoique ce soit avec une firme qui pourrait imploser en vol, à tout moment, pour la seule raison de libérer la tension de ses dirigeants. Ce serait mauvais pour son cœur.

– Tu veux profiter de l'agitation pour aller fouiner ?

– Non… tout de même pas. Ni toi, ni moi ne sommes assez familiers des acteurs pour pouvoir manœuvrer en toute liberté. Mais que cela ne nous empêche pas de garder les yeux ouverts et de profiter pleinement des circonstances.

– Je sens que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser, demain, sourit-il largement.

– Moi aussi…, lui répond-elle sur le même ton. Non, vraiment, je ne regrette pas le moins du monde ce voyage. Il est absolument passionnant.

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Kanon, dans son fauteuil, relit encore et encore ses notes au sujet des personnes qui seront présentes au mariage. Savoir qui est qui, pour ne pas commettre de gaffe. Pour identifier les alliés des ennemis et pouvoir agir en conséquence. Il s'implique réellement avec beaucoup de sérieux dans cet univers d'influences subtiles et de manipulations permanentes. Sa faculté d'adaptation impose le respect à tout le clan… même si Kanon s'évertue à leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'a rien de bien extraordinaire, que si les moyens diffèrent, les motivations – dont la principale est systématiquement le pouvoir, l'argent n'en étant qu'une expression aisément quantifiable – et les stratégies impliquées ont tout à voir avec ce dont il a été témoin et acteur lors de son adolescence, à fréquenter certains petits caïds de la Côte-d'Azur. Le terrain de ce jeu qui n'en est pas un est la planète entière, au lieu de se concentrer sur quelques villes et départements. Et on s'évertue, en apparence, à rester dans le cadre de la légalité. Ce sont à peu près les seules disparités.

Milo est à ses platines, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, fixant de ses yeux bleus le vinyle qui tourne devant lui, tout en se mordant consciencieusement les lèvres. Il est l'expression même du dépit. Il a une petite moue et secoue légèrement la tête, pour relever le saphir et le poser un peu plus loin sur le disque noir. _Clubbed to Death_ vient se répercuter contre les murs du salon de Gab. Ça ne va pas non plus. Ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas. Il le savait avant même d'essayer, cela dit. Pas assez punchy, pas assez « première du Scylla », puisque c'est de cela dont il est question ce soir, même si on zappe l'intro pour garder uniquement ce qu'il y a après le quasi-solo de piano. Ça ne va pas. Le problème, c'est que rien ne va. Il faut quelque chose de top. Qui corresponde à la situation, à l'ambiance de la soirée. L'ouverture du Scylla. Et pas la réouverture, après travaux, de l'Oblivion. Avec Io, ils sont d'accord là-dessus. Le projet n'est pas le même, l'aventure n'aura rien à voir… Il faut marquer la différence entre les deux univers. Sauf que. Sauf que tout ce qu'il aime, en matière de tech, il l'a déjà passé à l'Oblivion, au moins une fois. Pour offrir un set différent à chaque fois, le plus simple est encore de varier les titres et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il pourrait bien utiliser un morceau sorti depuis la fermeture. Sauf que non. Entre l'opération, l'hosto, le Scylla justement, l'appartement pour lequel ils se sont enfin décidés et donc le déménagement qui aura lieu dès qu'ils auront une journée complète à sacrifier – non plus que ça, parce qu'ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé tous leurs meubles…. galère… – et Gab, aussi, évidemment, il ne s'est pas autant tenu au courant qu'il aurait dû des dernières nouveautés. Il commence à grogner, marmonnant dans une barbe invisible des choses incompréhensibles au commun des mortels.

Le volume de la musique baisse. Il revient dans la réalité. Dans le présent. Il voit une main, blanche, tourner un bouton de sa table de mixage.

– Tu fais quoi, là ? demande-t-il au propriétaire de la criminelle.

Qui n'est autre que Gabriel.

– Je baisse le son : je vais me coucher.

– T'aurais pas pu demander au lieu de venir trifouiller ?

– Tu ne m'aurais pas entendu.

Évidemment, c'est pas faux. Mais c'est pas une raison.

– J'aime pas qu'on touche à mes bébés, bougonne le DJ en passant ses doigts sur le potentiomètre utilisé par son ami, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas subi de dommage. Tu le sais, en plus. T'avais qu'à me secouer l'épaule ou j'en sais rien…

– Je m'excuse, lâche Gabriel dans un soupir. Je ne voulais pas te déranger puisque tu étais plongé dans tes pensées, j'ai cru que ce serait plus rapide ainsi, je me suis visiblement trompé. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit. Et t'en fais pas, pour le son, je vais passer au casque.

– Merci. Bonne nuit, Kanon, fait-il en passant à côté de ce dernier.

– Bonne nuit…

Gabriel gravit les marches qui le séparent de sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il se déshabille lentement, plie ses vêtements avec de les déposer dans la panière à linge sale et glisse sous ses draps de soie. Il ferme les yeux, constatant avec satisfaction que Milo est effectivement passé en mode silencieux. Sans musique, il trouve généralement rapidement le sommeil alors que lorsque Milo joue le soir… le rouge survient systématiquement. Durant la journée, c'est très différent. Et pourtant Milo joue toujours de la même façon, à en croire les autres auditeurs. Il y a bien des fois, effectivement, où Gabriel sent poindre les brumes écarlates alors qu'ils sont au rez-de-chaussée, mais elles repartent aussitôt, quand Gabriel prend conscience de la situation et érige quelques barrières mentales contre les résultats involontaires de la prestation de son ami. Il n'en parle pas à Milo. Ni à Kanon. Il essaie de ne leur rien laisser percevoir. Après tout, il faut qu'il apprenne à gérer ces nouvelles sensations. À les gérer et à les contrôler. À les dissimuler, le cas échéant. C'est un bon exercice auquel participe ses hôtes sans le savoir. Il s'améliore au gré des semaines, même s'il reste encore beaucoup à faire. À certains moments, il n'y parvient pas encore. Pas suffisamment. Lorsqu'il n'est pas sur ses gardes, principalement. Comme lorsqu'il est aux portes du sommeil et que son esprit s'échappe. Comme maintenant.

Même sans musique, le rouge est venu l'envahir. Il le repousse, vaillamment. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec quelqu'un. Saga. Il faut absolument qu'il parle avec Saga, oui, puisque Milo semble estimer qu'il a fait sa part du travail et que c'est à Gabriel de trouver des réponses désormais. Bien sûr, le DJ lui a promis son aide… et lui a dit qu'ils sont amis. Gabriel ne doute pas de sa sincérité. Il est probable que s'il insistait, Milo ne refuserait pas de lui expliquer certaines choses. Mais Saga reste Saga. Il aimerait avoir son avis. Et puis, maintenant que sa relation avec Ayoros a franchi un nouveau cap, Gabriel a moins à craindre de perturber son meilleur ami.

* * *

– Allez, je vais me coucher, moi aussi.

Kanon pose les dossiers qu'il parcourait sur la table basse et relève la tête vers son meilleur ami, qui n'a pas réagi à son assertion, la faute à ce casque qui recouvre ses oreilles. Il quitte son fauteuil et se rapproche des platines pour passer la main devant les yeux de Milo, qui tressaille légèrement avant de retirer ses écouteurs.

– Je vais me coucher, répète Kanon.

– Ok. Bonne nuit, alors.

– Ne reste pas debout jusqu'à point d'heure, hein…

– Peuh, faut que je commence à reprendre le rythme, explique le DJ. La semaine prochaine, à cette heure, ce sera à peine le début de ma journée de travail.

– Peut-être mais je doute que tu puisses faire la sieste demain après-midi, contre le cadet des Gemini.

– T'inquiètes pas de ça. Je serais suffisamment en forme pour te coller le train.

De cela, Kanon n'en a jamais douté.

– A ce propos…, commence-t-il.

– Non, le coupe Milo d'une voix ferme.

– Non, quoi ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander.

– Si, je le sais, et c'est non, fait le DJ en relevant la tête de lecture du disque sur lequel elle tournait, dans le vide puisqu'il n'écoute plus, et qui de toute façon ne convenait pas non plus. J'en ai rien à foutre que ces types trouvent ça louche que je reste scotché à toi. Pote trop protecteur, garde-du-corps, petit-ami jaloux ou n'importe quoi, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, c'est pas ça qui me fera te lâcher d'une semelle.

– Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'ils iront s'imaginer, proteste Kanon. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que tu donnes l'impression que je suis une petite chose fragile qui a besoin d'être couvée, tu peux le comprendre, non ?

– Tu veux jouer les gros durs ?

– Non. Je n'ai juste pas envie qu'ils se rendent compte que je ne suis pas si en forme que ça. Tu imagines si quelqu'un fait le rapprochement avec le rétablissement de Saga ?

– Pas trop non…

Bien sûr que Milo n'a pas imaginé… Il a bien d'autres soucis en tête pour se préoccuper de ce que des gens, dont il se moque éperdument, pourrait penser d'une attitude qu'il a de toute façon décidé d'avoir, quoiqu'il arrive.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose pour rassurer les partenaires de Sanctuary de claironner que mon frère pourrait faire une demande pour une carte d'invalidité…, explique donc Kanon à son meilleur ami.

– Surtout qu'il a déjà sa place réservée au parking du siège, remarque finement celui-ci. Elle lui servirait vraiment à rien, cette carte.

– Très drôle.

– Ouais mais t'es trop sur les nerfs pour t'en rendre compte.

– Mes nerfs n'ont rien à voir avec le niveau de tes blagues, réplique Kanon.

– Genre…

– Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? demande-t-il, instantanément suspicieux.

– Rien. J'ai pas besoin de sous-entendre, vu que je le dis à voix haute : t'es pas rassuré pour demain ce qui te rend insensible à toute tentative d'humour. Je te blâme pas. Difficile d'être rassuré quand on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Et encore moins quand on sait à qui s'attendre.

– Je t'ai déjà dit… !

– Je sais, je sais, fait aussitôt le DJ, en retirant le disque de sa platine et en y plaçant un autre, issu d'une pile à côté de lui. Y a plus rien entre lui et toi, tu me l'as assez répété... Je dis juste que ça rajoute au stress ambiant. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, poursuit-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Kanon, je serai là, ton frère sera là, Ayo, Gab… tout le monde sera là. Tu pourras compter sur nous. Alors te la joues pas. Pas ici et pas là-bas. T'as pas besoin de ça. T'es bien meilleur qu'eux. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Et demain, tout le monde sera au courant.

La sincérité, l'assurance de Milo est troublante. Mais elle fait un bien fou à Kanon. Elle le calme.

– Merci, murmure-t-il.

Le DJ hausse les épaules.

– C'est aussi fait pour ça, les potes : rappeler quelques vérités, de temps en temps. Allez, il faut que je m'y remette. Faut vraiment que je la trouve cette fichu intro.

– Je suis sûr que tu trouveras. J'ai la foi.

– T'as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour à ce que je vois…

Ils se regardent. Deux sourires malicieux et complices qui se répondent, comme souvent.

– Si un truc me vient à l'esprit, je te le dirai. Essaie de passer une bonne nuit, fait le cadet des Gemini.

– Toi aussi, répond Milo en remettant son casque sur ses oreilles.

Kanon lui tourne le dos et gagne sa chambre. Il s'adosse quelques instants contre la porte avant d'allumer la lumière. Essayer de passer une bonne nuit. Milo a raison. Quoiqu'il arrive, demain, il pourra compter sur ses proches. Sur ses amis et ceux de son frère. C'est une bonne chose, une excellente chose même parce que demain… Demain sera une journée importante. Pas capitale non plus, ce n'est pas sur ces quelques heures que vont se décider l'avenir de Sanctuary et le sien… Que du positif. Il ne peut en ressortir que du positif. C'est ce que n'arrête pas de répéter Gabriel. Ils ne peuvent que marquer des points. Et il est bien d'accord.

Il tend la main jusqu'à l'interrupteur puis va jusqu'aux fenêtres et baisse les stores. Il a voulu y aller. Il a tout fait pour pouvoir assister à ce mariage. C'est sa décision. Il a poussé son corps au maximum, pour le plier à sa volonté. C'était important. Il devait se prouver qu'il est toujours lui-même, qu'il est toujours… capable. Que ces semaines de faiblesse appartiennent désormais au passé. Il a déjoué tous les pronostics. Et il en est fier.

Il retire ses vêtements. Il passe une main sur ce trait violacé qui lui barre l'abdomen. L'opération est encore un peu plus qu'un souvenir, force est de le reconnaître. D'autant qu'il a maigri, il le voit dans la psyché. Il n'a pas perdu toute sa musculature, heureusement, mais il faudra qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet. Son physique a toujours été important à ses yeux. C'était évident lorsqu'il faisait du strip-tease et qu'il a commencé à se prostituer, mais même après avoir rencontré Milo, il a toujours fait attention. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, bien sûr. C'est quand il se droguait qu'il était maigre, qu'il était une loque qui n'avait pratiquement plus que la peau sur les os. Il ne veut plus voir cette image de lui. Plus jamais.

Il s'effondre sur son lit et ferme les yeux. Il faut qu'il dorme. Pour être prêt pour demain.

Demain.

Demain, il le reverra.

Demain, il reverra Rhadamanthe.

Non. Tout va bien se passer. Il n'a aucune raison de s'en faire. Il ne l'aime plus. Il ne l'aime pas. Il ne l'a jamais aimé. Il l'a compris, enfin. Il le sait. Alors, vraiment, il n'a rien à craindre.

Il n'a rien à craindre non plus des autres. Des Solo, des Judge… Minos, Eaque, Julian… Qu'ils viennent. Qu'ils l'observent. Ils ne lui font pas peur.

Demain, il leur fera la démonstration qu'il est plus fort qu'eux tous réunis.

Demain, il leur prouvera qu'il s'appelle bien Kanon Gemini.

* * *

Paris – Hôtel Olympe

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que Minos et Thétis ont déserté leur appartement, afin d'en laisser la jouissance aux trois autres membres de la famille Solo et à Sorrente qui les a rejoints dans la soirée. Avec une pointe de sarcasme, Julian n'a pas été sans relever que la lune de miel avait habituellement lieu après la noce et qu'ils auraient pu trouver une autre destination que Paris. Thétis lui a jeté un regard noir. Elle a dû renoncer à son rêve de célébrer son mariage en visitant le Taj Mahal, main dans la main avec son époux, à cause de sa grossesse qui lui interdit de prendre l'avion… Elle s'en remettra, elle le sait, et ce n'est pas si grave, n'est-ce-pas, mais cela la contrarie. Tout aurait été si parfait sans sa maternité prochaine. Ou même, simplement, si elle n'avait été enceinte de jumeaux. Heureusement, heureusement, que la maison Dior a réussi un miracle afin qu'elle puisse tout de même porter une version adaptée de la robe qu'elle s'était choisie… Il a fallu l'alléger, relever la taille, et l'élargir évidemment, pour gérer sa prise de poids, mais le résultat est concluant. Elle ne s'en serait probablement pas remise si tel n'avait pas été le cas. Devoir changer ses plans n'a rien d'un drame, évidemment. En temps normal, elle est suffisamment pragmatique pour s'en rendre compte mais les derniers temps n'ont rien de normaux. La faute à ses hormones. Ses hormones… Elles n'ont vraiment aucune autre utilité en ce moment que de lui assurer un teint éclatant. Elle soupire. Non, bien sûr, elle ne le pense pas vraiment. C'est simplement… Elle est un peu fatiguée. Elle a besoin de repos. Elle écarte les draps et s'allonge dans le grand lit au moment où Minos entre dans la pièce, dans un de ses éternels costumes sombres.

– Je ne vais pas venir me coucher tout de suite, si cela ne te fait rien, explique-t-il à sa future femme. J'ai quelques appels téléphoniques à passer.

– Penses-tu en avoir pour longtemps ?

– Je ne sais pas. Ce ne sont que des détails mais je n'ai pu m'en occuper avant, à cause des décalages horaires. Et j'aimerais vraiment les régler ce soir afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de la journée de demain.

– Entre deux autres intrigues.

– Rien que le minimum, je te le promets. Ce sont Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Pandore qui se chargeront du gros de la partie, pour notre côté. Je te l'ai dit : je resterai à tes côtés.

– Ne te couche pas trop tard, tout de même. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois épuisé et que nos invités interprètent mal ton éventuelle fatigue.

– Ils n'en auront pas le loisir. Tout ce qu'ils verront est ma joie de nous voir nous unir.

Il vient s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté d'elle, et lui prend la main.

– Tu es exceptionnelle, affirme-t-il. Forte, aimante, déterminée… intelligente et belle. Aucune autre ne m'a jamais intéressé, tu le sais. Aucune autre n'aurait pu me faire ressentir ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je t'aime, Thétis.

Elle lui sert la main. Minos l'aime. Elle le sait. Minos… lui a promis de l'emmener au Rajasthan, pour ce voyage dont elle rêve, après la naissance des jumeaux. Ils emmèneront leurs enfants, et la nurse – elle va devoir s'occuper de son recrutement… –, pour profiter pleinement de ce moment. Tout sera parfait, il le lui a promis. Tout est toujours parfait avec Minos. Parce que Minos est parfait. Absolument parfait.

– Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri...

Ils se sourient et s'embrassent délicatement. Parfait, oui. Il reste quelques instants auprès d'elle, alors qu'elle ferme les yeux. Il l'embrasse, une dernière fois, tandis qu'elle s'endort et quitte la pièce. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers le bureau sur lequel repose son attaché-case, ses pas le conduisent vers le bar. Il se sert un verre, vodka et martini, avant de se rendre sur la terrasse où un léger vent fait voler ses longs cheveux blancs. D'un seul regard, il embrasse Paris illuminé. Le Sacré-Cœur, la Tour Eiffel et l'Opéra… Il se tient debout, régnant sur le monde. L'Empereur. Il porte son cocktail à ses lèvres. Amer. Agressif. Rhadamanthe et lui ont toujours apprécié les alcools forts. Qu'ils savourent à petites gorgées, non pour en atténuer la violence mais bien la faire durer, aussi longtemps qu'il est possible. Savourent… Savouraient, plutôt. Son petit-frère ne boit plus que de l'eau, si l'on excepte quelques gorgées de champagne lorsque la situation l'exige. Ce n'est pas un mal de le voir se défaire de cette habitude de boire régulièrement, bien au contraire. Quelques verres de scotch couplés à la conduite pour le moins sportive de Rhadamanthe, voilà qui ne seyait guère à son aîné. Ce ne serait pas un mal, donc, s'il n'avait remplacé cette addiction par une autre, bien plus dangereuse aux yeux de Minos. Plus dangereuse ? Peut-être pas. Plus saugrenue, en tout cas, ce qui la rend, ô combien, dérangeante. Personne n'a jamais allumé la moindre cigarette dans leur entourage plus ou moins proche. Famille, amis ou domestiques, aucun n'a jamais été fumeur. Peut-être est-ce cet homme le responsable, cet homme qui a séduit son frère… et l'a frappé.

À quoi peut-il ressembler ? À quoi peut bien ressembler le nouveau tortionnaire de son petit-frère ? C'est le visage de leur père qui revient toujours, les rares fois où il s'autorise à y penser. Les traits altiers et vieillissants d'Astérion Judge. Comment Rhadamanthe peut-il encore l'aimer, après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir ? Après tant d'années à ne recevoir que sa haine, sa colère et son mépris ? Et comment leur père a-t-il pu ne pas chérir le plus jeune de ses fils ? Comment a-t-il pu ne pas déceler les trésors que renferme ce cœur si pur ? Pourquoi donc faut-il qu'ils soient tous aveugles, moutons comme chiens et bergers ? Trop rares sont ceux qui ont su voir plus loin que le masque. La voilà, la grande injustice. Mais que peut-on demander à des médiocres ? De percevoir la grandeur par-delà l'indifférence ? Ils en sont incapables. Sans signes extérieurs, sans guide, ils ne savent rien reconnaître. Ils ne sont attirés que par la lumière, papillons débiles et suicidaires, qui passent à côté de merveilles pour aller embrasser les flammes, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Rhadamanthe préfère l'ombre. Il est bien au-dessus de ces honneurs futiles que la populace rend à ceux qu'elle révère. Minos peut le comprendre. Il n'y a guère de satisfaction à retirer de ces éloges. Et probablement moins encore lorsqu'ils sont sincères. Susciter l'admiration de cette foule bêlante, voilà qui ne saurait exalter une âme bien née.

Son regard d'or froid se perd vers l'Ouest. À quelques dizaines de kilomètres, par delà l'horizon, s'endort le Vésinet. Le Manoir Judge. Leurs invités, Pandore, Rhadamanthe… et Eaque. Si supérieur à tous, étoile magnifique brillant au firmament du monde, éblouissante et plus belle encore lorsque vous recouvrez la vue pour découvrir ce qu'elle cache. Le cœur de Minos se serre, un instant. Il aimerait ne pas y penser. Il aimerait oublier ce vide qui l'envahit, cette tristesse puérile et ces relents de sentimentalisme. Il aimerait oublier ces années de bonheur et de souffrance, cette sensation d'avoir vécu… Il aimerait que le temps fasse son œuvre et, à la manière des alchimistes, les transformer en souvenirs doux-amers, les atténuer jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'évaporent pour ne plus jamais ressurgir. Qu'enfin on lui accorde un peu de ce repos dont il a tant besoin.

Demain, en épousant la femme qu'il aime, il assurera l'avenir de sa famille et celui de l'Empire.

Demain, à la faveur d'une chanson, Eaque lui dira qu'il s'est tourné vers quelque chose d'autre, vers quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il va de l'avant, que le passé est mort et enterré, comme il se doit.

Demain, en accompagnant leur frère au piano, Rhadamanthe entérinera la fin d'espoirs ridicules qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû laisser survivre aussi longtemps.

Demain, ce sera l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle. Demain, tout sera définitivement en ordre.

Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.


	57. Samedi 26 Août 1e partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Avant le mariage chacun a fait le point. Si chez certains, la cérémonie du lendemain semble susciter une grande impatience (ce qui nous permet de saluer le clan Kido qui vient de faire son apparition), il n'en va pas de même partout…_

_NdA__ : Merci encore et toujours pour votre inestimable soutien. Here we are ! Born to be kings… Euh, non, je m'emporte. Mais c'est un peu ça quand même. Le mariage… Cela me fait bizarre, je ne vous le cache pas, d'en être là. Quand j'ai commencé NWS, le mariage, c'était un truc lointain. Dont je voyais les grandes lignes, évidemment, mais il n'était pas vraiment réel. Genre « oulah ma fille… pense plutôt à comment tu vas te débrouiller pour y aller, jusque là-bas, parce que mine de rien, y a une trotte ». Le truc c'est que la trotte… elle est faite. Et que ça fait bizarre. J'ai vraiment du mal à définir ce sentiment. Je suis contente, bien sûr (et d'ailleurs j'en profite encore pour vous remercier pour vos encouragements et votre intérêt, qui sont un merveilleux moteur). Mais ça fait bizarre quand même. De basculer dans la seconde moitié de l'histoire. Pas au chapitre près parce que leur nombre fluctue trop pour que je sache avec précision combien il m'en reste à écrire… Mais voilà. Quelque part… on a basculé du « encore » vers le « plus que ». Et ça fait drôle. Surtout quand vous couplez ça à ce que j'évoquais la semaine dernière, à savoir que j'ai l'impression que j'écris cette histoire depuis guère plus d'un trimestre… Définitivement bizarre, oui._

_Et puis sinon, comme on ne se reverra pas d'ici là pour la plupart, je vous souhaite un excellent noël à toutes et à tous. Noyeux Joël ! Vive Nawel, toussa… !_

_Choupi :__ Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Effectivement un certain nombre de choses a été mis en stand-by du fait de l'hospitalisation des jumeaux. C'était une des conséquences logique du fait de mettre hors course deux personnages principaux, l'un étant, ne nous le cachons pas, complètement central (poutoux Kanon), et l'autre dirigeant une des deux compagnies majeures de cette histoire (poutoux Saga). Evidemment, quand ils ne sont pas là, c'est plus compliqué de faire avancer l'intrigue principale. Mais cela a aussi donné lieu à des avancées dans des intrigues secondaires, et c'est tout de même important aussi – enfin pour moi, vu que si je trouvais pas que ça a son intérêt, je ne l'aurais pas mis :p. Sans cette greffe et cette convalescence, il y a fort à parier que Gabriel ne se serait pas laissé aller, par exemple. Donc oui, ça n'avançait pas beaucoup… Ca va finir par avancer plus. Mais sans que ce soit trop faramineux non plus, hein ^^ le rythme de cette fic n'étant pas très rapide. Ce sentiment qui est le tien que tout commence maintenant est partiellement vrai. Partiellement parce que tout a commencé bien avant, mais c'est vrai qu'une grande partie de la première moitié de l'histoire a surtout servi à présenter la situation pour arriver à ce mariage, dans ces conditions là, mariage qui est un point central du récit. En même temps, ça tombe bien, c'est le milieu :p Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous sommes partis d'un ordre établi… que l'arrivée de Kanon a chamboulé (bon c'est pas QUE sa faute si c'est parti en sucette, il y avait des trucs larvés où il n'était pour rien…). D'une certaine façon, nous avons atteint un nouvel équilibre, en définissant la situation de Kanon dans le tableau (réelle identité, toussa). Il reste encore plein de choses à résoudre, évidemment… J'aurais donc pu prendre le mariage comme situation de départ (vu que c'est un équilibre). Sauf qu'il est fort possible (et pire… presque certain) que j'aurais perdu le lecteur en le lançant au milieu d'une mêlée dont il n'avait aucune clé et que j'aurais dû user et abuser de flashbacks pour expliquer certaines relations entre les personnages. De mon point de vue, la narration aurait été beaucoup plus lourde et embrouillée (d'autant plus qu'il y a déjà des flashbacks sur le passé des persos) et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré commencer… par le commencement, quitte à ce qu'il y ait, comme je le disais au début de ce message, des pauses dans le rythme. Et puis ça donne un petit côté réel : les événements capitaux ne se déroulent pas tous avec une régularité de métronome. En tout cas, je me répète, ravie que l'aventure continue à te plaire ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Julian se tient debout, dans un impeccable smoking bleu-ciel, sur la terrasse du Manoir où ont été installés le piano de Rhadamanthe et le micro d'Eaque. L'héritier des Solo fait face à la foule, immense, qui est venue célébrer l'union de Thétis et Minos. Tous n'ont pas assisté aux cérémonies, à l'église ou à la mairie, les deux établissements ne pouvant décemment tous les contenir. De même, nombre d'entre eux n'assisteront pas non plus au dîner qui clôturera cette journée.

Julian fait tinter sa coupe de champagne pour réclamer l'attention des convives.

-- Eh bien voilà. Nous y sommes. Enfin est arrivé ce jour prévu de longue date, conclusion logique d'un plan entamé il y a des années de cela. Aucun de nous n'est suffisamment naïf, n'est-ce-pas, pour imaginer un instant que le hasard seul a choisi Minos pour être mon parrain à HEC, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'espérer qu'il n'a jamais eu à regretter ce choix. Inutile de nous voiler la face, donc. Ce rapprochement entre nos familles a été voulu, pensé depuis bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui mes parents se réjouissent de voir leurs espoirs prendre forme, et je sais que, de là où ils sont, Astérion et Europe nous observent, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Un murmure parcourt l'assistance. Julian voit ses parents prendre leur mine la plus offusquée. Il ne fait pourtant que dire la vérité. Sa sœur, dans sa robe blanche d'où s'échappent des origamis de tissu, se penche vers Minos qui semble moins contrarié que son épouse. Julian pourrait presque croire que son beau-frère, tout de blanc vêtu, comprend sa démarche. Quel intérêt de nier que ce sont leurs familles qui ont poussé ces deux-là dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

-- Mais ne vous y trompez pas ! reprend-il d'une voix forte. Ne vous y trompez pas… Cette union va bien au-delà d'une simple alliance. Ce ne sont pas des intérêts communs qui nous réunissent aujourd'hui. Car Minos et Thétis s'aiment. C'est une évidence pour qui les connait et les côtoie. Tel est mon cas. Je les connais sans doute mieux que beaucoup, pour avoir été le témoin privilégié de leur histoire. J'étais présent à chaque étape. J'ai vu leur rencontre, emprunte d'intérêt mutuel. J'ai vu cet intérêt se muer en respect au fil de leurs entrevues courtoises. Je les ai vus apprendre à se connaître, à s'apprécier… Jusqu'à ce que leurs sentiments ne prennent le pas sur les souhaits de leur clan. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident, pour eux-mêmes, de suivre leur cœur. Jusqu'à nous réunir, aujourd'hui, pour que nous puissions célébrer la certitude qui est la leur d'être faits l'un pour l'autre. Que nous soyons dépositaire de leur amour. C'est un insigne honneur qui est fait à chacun d'entre nous. Minos, Thétis, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible, tout en sachant que mon soutien ne consolidera que bien inutilement ce qu'a déjà construit la profondeur de vos sentiments.

Il s'incline et cède la place à Pandore, splendide, comme il se doit, dans une longue robe d'or pâle constellée d'argent.

-- Merci, Julian…, fait elle en s'installant au micro. Je serais brève. Je suis heureuse. Pour vous deux. Pour vous quatre. Pour toi, mon cher neveu et pour toi, Thétis, qui est devenue une amie. Et pour vos enfants, qui nous combleront tous de joie. Bienvenue dans la famille, ma chérie.

Elle sourit et se retire. Eaque et Rhadamanthe viennent prendre place à leur tour. Sans un regard pour la foule, le benjamin, dans un impeccable costume trois-pièces gris clair, va s'installer au piano tandis que son frère s'approche du micro. Lui porte du Gaultier, comme toujours. Costume beige et bustier de strass noir…

-- Et pour notre part… nous allons nous contenter d'une chanson.

Il se retourne vers son petit-frère et a un léger mouvement de tête. Celui-ci acquiesce en silence et quelques secondes plus tard les premières notes s'élèvent dans les airs. Eaque ferme les yeux un instant. Il a mis des jours et jours à trouver ce titre. Ils l'ont répété tant de fois… Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à s'en détacher presque totalement, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne tremble plus, en imaginant Thétis et Minos ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que son objectif finisse par prendre le pas sur sa douleur. Il ne veut rien montrer de sa souffrance. Il ne veut pas que Minos sache qu'il a toujours mal quand il pense à ce qu'il a osé faire ce matin de mars tandis que lui-même était dans le dressing, quand il lui a avoué qu'il aimait aussi Thétis. Aussi. La douleur s'est muée en révolte, au gré des semaines. Bien sûr, voir l'homme qui l'aime se lier avec quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas agréable mais les vœux de Minos ne l'ont pas particulièrement touché. Il a toujours su qu'il ne les prononcerait jamais à son endroit. Leur séparation serait survenue de manière certaine car une vie de mensonge aurait fini par abîmer trop de choses, à commencer par les enfants. Eux-mêmes ont trop souffert à cause des parents Judge. Jamais ils n'auraient couru le risque de les plonger, à leur tour, dans une situation au potentiel destructeur.

Mais Minos n'avait pas le droit d'aimer Thétis. Il n'avait pas le droit de partager son cœur alors que lui était là… Il prend une grande inspiration. Aujourd'hui, il ne veut se souvenir que de son désir de vengeance et réussir à le dissimuler à tous ceux qui ne le connaissent pas vraiment. Aujourd'hui, il veut se prouver qu'il est redevenu lui-même. Aujourd'hui, il veut démontrer qu'il s'est relevé, qu'il est le meilleur, qu'il est plus fort que… ça. Plus fort encore que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. C'est une excellente chose que Myu et Shion ne soient pas présents. Mime et Pandore ne lui sont pas aussi proches que ses meilleurs amis. Il devrait pouvoir les duper. Valentine aurait peut-être pu percevoir quelque chose… mais il n'est pas là non plus. Ils n'ont pas invité Phlégyas. Ainsi seul Rhadamanthe saura ce qu'il ressent vraiment… Quant à Minos… Qu'il se contente d'écouter.

-- _He's now to be among you at the calling of your heart… Rest assured this troubadour is acting on His part…(1)_

Il fait une petite révérence. Un troubadour. C'est le rôle qu'il s'est choisi pour sa petite représentation. Quelque chose de léger, de joyeux, de légèrement arachnéen, comme cette pièce montée qui trône, un peu plus loin, avec ses fils de caramel… Terriblement dans l'air du temps, oui. Il voit les sourires sur les visages des convives. Ils le croient. Ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Ils ne perçoivent rien de l'ironie mordante de cette situation. Bien loin de lui serrer le cœur, cela renforce sa détermination et l'incite à poursuivre le jeu. Cette représentation incomprise témoigne de son talent, de son excellence. Il rayonne sur scène, comblé de parvenir à ses fins. C'est enivrant. Il est plus grand qu'eux. Plus grand que… tout. Il avait commencé à chanter doucement, comme un murmure plein de révérence… et maintenant il gagne en puissance, entraînant cette foule avec lui dans un monde factice où l'amour est la mesure de toute chose. Et ils y croient.

Son regard se pose sur le couple qui se tient à quelques mètres de là, sur Minos dont le visage est d'un calme imperturbable. Comme toujours, il ne laisse rien transparaître. Eaque ne s'attendait à rien d'autre de sa part que ce détachement magnifique, que ce recul plein de majesté… que ce masque, immuable, de l'Empereur. Il accroche les prunelles d'or froid. En cet instant, pour les quelques secondes durant lesquelles leurs regards fusionnent, il ne chante plus que pour lui. Minos le sait. Eaque le sait. Et chacun sait que l'autre sait… Ils renouent ce lien, cette complicité, qui leur était propre. Alors Eaque peut entonner le vers qui l'a poussé à choisir cette chanson entre toutes.

-- _Is it love that brings you here or love that brings you life ? (2)_

Dans les orbes dorés, apparait fugacement une étincelle. Eaque accorde un grand sourire à son frère et le quitte des yeux, pour relever son visage resplendissant vers les cieux. Vers le soleil qui brille de mille feux, qui ne l'éblouit pas tant lui-même irradie d'une somptueuse lumière intérieure. C'est la première fois, la toute première, que la douleur de son frère le réjouit. Et cette jouissance est immense. Minos a compris. Minos souffre. Atrocement. Eaque exulte.

Il a eu sa vengeance.

* * *

_Is it love that brings you here or love that brings you life ? (2)_

Cette phrase… Elle tourne dans sa tête sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, comme le couteau que son ancien amant vient de lui planter en plein cœur. Le 21 Avril, Minos n'est pas mort. Une part de lui a subsisté, après cette rupture qui l'a pourtant laissé exsangue. C'était… presque simple de le forcer à retourner dans les tréfonds de son âme lorsqu'en de rares soubresauts il revenait à la surface. Ce n'était rien d'autre que les dernières convulsions d'un esprit agonisant. Il pensait que la fin était survenue depuis quelques semaines, quelque part entre le moment où son frère lui a annoncé qu'il chanterait, selon la volonté de Thétis, et cette journée. Il s'est trompé. Il lui restait encore un souffle de vie... car Minos vient de se réveiller et hurle sa douleur au plus profond du corps de l'Empereur.

Il lui a dit. Il a dit à Eaque qu'il ne s'était jamais senti vivant ailleurs qu'entre ses bras. Ce n'est pas un hasard, non… Son frère a intentionnellement décoché cette flèche, sachant qu'elle serait la dernière : aucune autre ne sera plus nécessaire à présent. Et le voir… jubiler, conscient de ce qu'il vient de provoquer… Eaque le hait. Comme il a haï tous ces hommes qui ont partagé son lit et qu'il a consciencieusement détruits si Minos en croit les rumeurs qui sont, malgré tous ses efforts, parvenues à ses oreilles… Il vient de basculer d'un camp à l'autre. Il ne fait plus partie de ceux dont Eaque pense qu'ils méritent son respect et son affection, de ce groupe… dont Myu fait partie depuis plus de douze ans.

C'est probablement justifié. C'est justifié. Après tout, il aurait dû lui rendre sa liberté il y a de cela des années. Leur relation ne les menait nulle part, il en était conscient. Il a été lâche et égoïste. Il a retenu son amour auprès de lui, aussi longtemps qu'il a pu, pour son propre bonheur… pour sa propre survie. Il mérite, amplement, sa haine et son mépris.

Que reste-t-il alors ? L'Empire… et Rhadamanthe. Rhadamanthe qui a choisi d'accompagner son frère. Bien sûr, s'il joue du piano en ce moment c'est aussi par devoir, pour donner une apparence d'unité. Mais comment oublier ses reproches incessants sur la manière dont Minos gérait sa relation avec leur frère ? Comment oublier ses accès de colère ? Une colère… tout à fait légitime. Depuis toujours, Rhadamanthe a pris le parti d'Eaque. Avec raison. Et maintenant…

-- Mon chéri ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de Thétis. La voix de la femme qu'il aime. La voix de l'Impératrice. Il se ressaisit et serre sa main.

-- Oui. Tout va très bien. C'est juste…

-- La chanson qu'a choisie Eaque ? complète-elle tendrement. Je comprends. Elle est… vraiment magnifique. Elle est parfaite.

-- Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'avais aucune raison de t'en faire.

C'est vrai. Elle craignait que le brun ne tourne cette représentation en quelque spectacle scandaleux. Voilà qui aurait bien été conforme à l'esprit… impertinent du cadet des Judge. Mais c'était oublié bien vite, trop vite, combien ces trois hommes s'aiment et se soutiennent. Famille. Honneur. Excellence. Et l'amour, plus encore, pour unir ce clan. Elle comprend. Elle comprend ce que son mari, qui n'était que son fiancé à l'époque, voulait dire en lui faisant la remarque qu'elle n'était pas une Judge… pas encore. Désormais, c'est le cas. Désormais, cette famille est aussi la sienne. Elle en conçoit une grande joie. Un très grand bonheur.

-- Je le reconnais, concède-t-elle donc de bon cœur. Et je dois dire que je suis systématiquement stupéfaite lorsque Rhadamanthe se met au piano... Il a énormément de talent. Tes frères nous ont fait un merveilleux cadeau, mon chéri, conclue-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Un merveilleux cadeau, oui. Ô combien approprié.

Sur scène, Eaque a fini son tour de chant. La foule s'est retournée vers les mariés, les applaudit et les acclame. Et l'Empereur n'a d'autre choix que de les remercier pour ce concert de félicitations.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant une heure, peut-être même davantage, que le ballet des invités, autour des deux nouveaux époux, a cessé ou du moins pris des proportions raisonnables. Et plus ou moins trois heures que Mikael se fait le plus discret possible, restant en retrait, auprès de Shura, surveillant Saga et Kanon de loin. Le premier, flanqué d'Angelo, passe le plus clair de son temps à l'ombre d'un bosquet d'arbres, à l'une des petites tables installées pour que chacun puisse déguster la pièce montée – excellente au demeurant -- et autres agapes dans des conditions décentes. Kanon, lui, a entamé un marathon, guidé par Camus, veillé par Milo, pour se présenter à l'ensemble des acteurs majeurs présents à la fête. Ce n'est guère raisonnable, compte tenu de sa convalescence… mais les avertissements que l'infirmier a formulés sont restés lettre morte et le cadet des Gemini semble bien décidé à ne pas manquer à ses devoirs. Force est de constater qu'il y réussit, ce qui a permis à Mikael de se concentrer sur ses propres problèmes. Car s'ils ne sont pas nécessairement nombreux… ils sont très préoccupants. Pour une fois, ils n'ont que peu à voir avec l'homme à côté de lui. Mais pas totalement, il faut bien le reconnaître…

Shura trouve sa présence toujours aussi déplacée en ce lieu. Angelo et Mikael se sont promis de se relayer à ses côtés, à l'écart de la noce, dans l'espoir que le majordome finisse par se sentir un peu plus à l'aise… parmi des gens de son statut. Car oui, et c'est bien la véritable victoire de Mikael, il a presque réussi à faire admettre à l'Espagnol qu'ils ne sont pas si éloignés que ça les uns des autres. En ce qui les concerne tous les trois, en tout cas. Il faut dire, il est vrai, qu'une certaine proximité se crée autour de l'étendage du linge de votre patron. Vous perdez, un peu, de votre superbe lorsque votre collègue vous découvre, une pince à linge dans la bouche, occupé à suspendre des caleçons. Indéniablement, cela rapproche… même lorsque le dit collègue ne peut s'empêcher de vous expliquer que ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on doit procéder et qu'il vous faut rassembler toute votre maitrise de vous-même, ce qui est tout de même assez rapide puisque la nature n'a pas été particulièrement généreuse avec vous de ce point de vue, pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et vous contenter d'une remarque narquoise.

Mais voilà, il a dû, pendant la noce, demander à Angelo s'il ne pouvait pas prendre totalement en charge la surveillance de Saga. L'ancien policier a froncé les sourcils et lui a demandé s'il comptait tenter de séduire Shura au cours de la journée… Mikael s'est contenté de lever les yeux au ciel. Non ce n'est pas pour ça. Il aurait préféré, pour le coup, que sa démarche ne soit motivée que par des idées déplacées envers son collègue. Non, il a tracé une jolie croix sur Shura et ce malgré l'attirance qu'il éprouve toujours à son égard, l'Espagnol n'ayant pas miraculeusement changé ni de physique, ni de caractère… même s'il fait parfois preuve d'une souplesse qui ne lui correspond guère. Non rien à voir avec Shura, donc. Enfin… Disons qu'il craint sa possible réaction face à l'homme dont l'infirmier se cache et qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de croiser s'il s'était tenu auprès de Saga. Il se serait conduit de la même façon, sans la présence du majordome. Il aurait tenté d'esquiver cet homme… en vain, puisque celui-ci est justement en train de se diriger vers lui. Vers eux. Impossible désormais de se défiler. _Alea jacta est_… et certainement pas de la meilleure manière qui soit. Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il se tourne vers Shura et lui enserre presque brutalement le bras. Le majordome a un mouvement de recul dont Mikael ne tient aucun compte.

-- Je t'ai dit, plusieurs fois, qu'il n'y avait aucune différence de statut entre toi et moi, fait-il, le plus sérieusement du monde. Je le pense, très sincèrement. Il faut que tu me croies.

-- Pourquoi me dites… ?

-- Mikael ?

L'infirmier ferme les yeux et soupire. La voilà la réponse à la question de Shura…

-- Bonjour Siegfried, fait-il d'une voix lasse en se retournant lentement.

-- Mikael…, sourit l'époux d'Hilda de Polaris. Cela me fait plaisir de te voir, de constater que tu sembles aller bien… après tout ce temps sans nouvelle de toi.

Siegfried n'a pas changé. Il est toujours identique à l'image que Mikael conservait de lui. Son timbre mêle parfaitement l'affection sincère qu'il ressent et de légers reproches face à une situation qui perdure et qu'un homme tel que lui ne peut décemment pas approuver. Pas aussi longtemps en tout cas. Plus de dix ans. Presque onze. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas pourtant pas envie de calculer…

-- Je ne pensais pas te croiser, ici, reprend Siegfried.

-- Moi non plus…, avoue l'infirmier.

S'il l'avait su, s'il avait su que Siegfried avait épousé cette Hilda et qu'ils seraient présents aujourd'hui… il n'aurait pas mis les pieds dans ce Manoir. Il aurait trouvé une excuse, n'importe laquelle… Peut-être pas. Il doit veiller sur Saga. Et sur Kanon, aussi. Mais il se serait préparé. Il aurait prévenu ses amis. Saga, Angelo… Shura. Dont il sent l'étonnement légèrement scandalisé, juste à côté de lui. Pour quelle raison un simple infirmier semble-t-il si familier de l'époux d'une si noble dame, membre de la famille royale de Suède, et qui se trouve à la tête d'intérêts… plus qu'importants ?

-- Siegfried, je te présente Shura …, un ami et collègue. Shura… Siegfried de Dubhe.

-- Techniquement… De Polaris, l'interrompt celui-ci. J'ai pris le nom d'Hilda, lors de notre mariage, même si tout le monde semble l'oublier.

-- Je ne savais pas… Donc Shura, Siegfried de Polaris… mon cousin.

Mikael n'a même pas besoin de se tourner vers Shura pour connaître sa réaction. L'étonnement a fait place à la stupeur, puis à la colère. Shura vient de comprendre qu'il lui a menti… Pourtant, non, l'infirmier n'a pas menti. Enfin… C'est compliqué. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'attache aucune importance au statut social qui était le sien quand il vivait encore en Suède. Mais comment faire comprendre ça à quelqu'un comme l'Espagnol ?

-- Je vois, fait le majordome de son ton le plus sec. Je vais vous laisser en famille… Monsieur, cela a été un honneur de vous être présenté. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Messieurs…

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait… ? Il s'attendrait presque à entendre les talons de Shura claquer, tant sa voix est raide. Mikael grimace. Ce n'est même pas la colère qui le domine. Tout ce qu'il avait patiemment construit avec le majordome vient de s'envoler en fumée. On finit toujours par être rattrapé par son passé.

-- Y aurait-il un problème ? s'inquiète Siegfried en regardant Shura s'éloigner.

-- Non. Enfin si mais… rien qui ne puisse se régler maintenant. Ou même se régler tout court, d'ailleurs… j'en ai peur. Alors ? Comment vas-tu, depuis le temps ?

-- Bien. Très bien. J'ai rencontré et épousé la femme de ma vie…

-- Toutes mes félicitations…

-- Merci, répond l'heureux époux en se fendant d'un sourire sincère. En dehors de cela, la compagnie a intégré le groupe Asgard, que nous dirigeons maintenant ensemble, Hilda et moi, même si nos parents siègent toujours au Conseil d'Administration...

C'est autour de Mikael de sourire maintenant.

-- Je me disais bien que ta mère n'avait pas pu se désintéresser totalement des affaires, lâche-t-il, amusé. Pas sans avoir beaucoup changé, en tout cas.

-- Ce qui n'est pas arrivé, reconnait son cousin. Elle est toujours la même. Et toi ?

-- Moi ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Je suis ma propre voie.

-- Qui t'a amené jusqu'ici... Peux-tu me dire au moins si je dois à Minos ou à Thétis la joie de te revoir ?

-- Le marié ou la mariée ? Vaste question… Je ne sais pas. Lequel des deux a invité les Gemini ?

-- Tu travailles pour Sanctuary ?

Visiblement, Siegfried ne s'attendait pas à cela. Cela n'a rien de surprenant. Mikael n'a jamais montré un intérêt quelconque pour les affaires de la compagnie que leur grand-père dirigeait en son temps. À sa mort, c'est la mère de Siegfried, la sœur de son père, qui en a repris les rênes. L'industrie, le commerce… tout cela ne regardait pas sa branche de la famille. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

-- Pour Saga, précise donc Mikael. Je suis garde-du-corps… et un peu infirmier aussi, ces derniers temps, compte tenu de son opération.

-- Garde… du corps ? s'étonne davantage son cousin.

-- Tu pourrais au moins cacher ta déception… et ton mépris, raille-t-il.

-- Ce n'est pas du mépris et tu le sais parfaitement, réplique calmement Siegfried. Il s'agit simplement de surprise. Je pensais qu'avec ce que Grand-mère t'avait laissé…

-- Ce n'est pas pour l'argent que je travaille. Mais parce que j'aime ce métier. Et que j'en suis fier.

-- Je vois… Mikael ?

-- Oui ?

-- Puis-je espérer te revoir bientôt parmi nous, en Suède ?

Soupir. Il savait que cette question allait finir par venir sur le tapis. Il ne pouvait en être autrement compte tenu des circonstances.

-- Non. D'ailleurs, ne te sens pas du tout obligé de donner des nouvelles de moi à qui que ce soit, quand tu rentreras.

-- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps… ?

-- Temps que quoi ? Que j'efface ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'énerve l'infirmier. Ce qu'il m'a dit ? Tu étais là ! Tu sais que j'avais raison d'agir comme je l'ai fait !

-- Tu étais dans ton droit, lui répond un Siegfried qui sait, contrairement lui, garder son empire sur lui-même. Surtout si l'on tient compte de ta jeunesse… Mais ton père n'avait pas complètement tort. Ta réaction ce jour-là a été excessive, reconnais-le.

-- J'avais raison ! réplique instantanément Mikael. Et si c'était à refaire, crois-moi que je n'hésiterais pas.

Siegfried secoue légèrement la tête. Son cousin n'a pas changé, même après dix années d'exil. Toujours aussi emporté…

-- Ne peux-tu prendre sur toi ? Tu n'es plus un enfant. Il faut parfois savoir faire le premier pas…

-- Cela vaut également pour lui, crache Mikael.

-- As-tu seulement pensé à ta mère ? insiste Siegfried.

-- Oui. Je sais qu'elle souffre de cette situation, admet l'infirmier. S'il m'arrive quelque chose de grave, j'ai laissé des instructions, dans des lettres que mes amis trouveront à coup sûr, pour qu'elle soit prévenue, et je l'appelle, plusieurs fois par an, pour lui donner des nouvelles, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, et prendre des siennes… Je refuse qu'elle me parle du reste. Cela fait onze ans, Sieg, onze ans que Maman sait que tout ce que j'attends de lui se résume à quelques paroles d'excuse. Si, elle, elle le sait, alors il est parfaitement au courant, je ne me fais aucune illusion. La balle est dans son camp. Il m'a renié, ce jour-là. Je ne vais pas aller le supplier.

_Je te préviens, Mikael. Si tu franchis cette porte, ce ne sera plus la peine de revenir : tu ne seras plus mon fils._

La voix de son père… enfin, celle du Directeur de Cabinet (3) Afronsson résonne encore à ses oreilles aussi nettement que si ces paroles avaient été prononcées la veille. Tout cela parce qu'il avait voulu défendre l'honneur d'Isobel à son enterrement… Cela avait dégénéré, ensuite. Comme souvent. Comme toujours. Et cette fois, sa mère n'avait pas pu jouer les médiateurs, entre les deux hommes de la maison, occupée qu'elle était à user de ses talents de diplomate sur les autres invités, à commencer par celui que son fils avait frappé. Cela avait dégénéré, oui… Jusqu'à ce point, précis, où son père l'avait forcé à choisir. S'excuser ou partir. Définitivement. Mikael avait claqué la porte.

-- Je n'approuve pas ton attitude, soupire Siegfried, mais puisqu'il semble impossible de te faire changer d'avis… Me laisseras-tu, au moins, présenter à mon épouse mon cousin préféré ?

-- C'est gentil… mais je ne préfèrerais pas. Je n'ai rien contre ta femme, ni contre toi… mais la famille ne me concerne plus.

C'est exactement ça. Il a tout laissé, là-bas, lorsqu'il a pris le chemin de Paris. Il n'est plus que Mikael, l'infirmier de Saga. Cela lui convient parfaitement. Il ne regrette rien.

* * *

Eaque n'a pas quitté le second des Gemini du regard depuis… sa victoire sur Minos. Il a juste eu le temps de savourer son triomphe… Ah ! Les remerciements de Thétis ! Le plaisir pervers qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'elle est venue vers lui, en souriant, comme une proposition de paix… Ce n'est pas une simple chanson, bien sûr, qui va lui faire revoir toute son opinion sur la conduite scandaleuse de celui qui est maintenant son beau-frère mais tout dans son port et dans ses expressions indiquait qu'en ce jour, elle était presque prête à partir sur de nouvelles bases. Sa grossesse l'a adoucie… arrondie -- à tous points de vue, d'ailleurs. Alors oui, il a trouvé jouissif de continuer à tenir son rôle, de la taquiner… de lui montrer qu'il l'a acceptée, tout en restant lui-même, alors qu'à leurs côtés, Minos ne pouvait manquer de percevoir, dans l'absence même de sous-entendus dans les paroles du brun, une nouvelle attaque qui ne serait destinée qu'à lui, sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre de quelque manière. Eaque sourit. Il a suffisamment fait souffrir Minos pour perturber l'Empereur… Depuis lors, depuis cette cerise sur le gâteau de sa vengeance, il papillonne gardant toujours un œil sur Kanon, l'autre s'égarant, au gré de ses pérégrinations, soit sur son interlocuteur, soit à la recherche de Rhadamanthe qui tient son engagement de se montrer sociable, tout en évitant consciencieusement le second Gemini. Le blond va même jusqu'à prendre sur lui le règlement de certains détails techniques, comme peuvent l'attester les quelques échanges qu'il a pu avoir avec Charon. Si Eaque n'a pas eu le loisir d'en déterminer le contenu, les simples inclinations du buste du majordome qui ont clôturé ces conversations ne laissent point de doute à ce sujet.

Quant au jumeau de Saga… Eaque ne sait encore à quoi s'en tenir à son sujet. S'il semble plutôt faire une excellente impression à tous ceux à qui Gabriel Camus l'a présenté, à commencer par les parents Solo, Kanon ne lui parait pas aussi assuré que dans ses souvenirs. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à le qualifier de fragile, ça non, loin s'en faut même, mais… Mais. Tout le problème réside dans ce mais que le brun a dû mal à définir. Lorsque Kanon a pris la place de Saga à la soirée des Gemini, s'il n'est pas parvenu à copier exactement son frère, il a su donner le change, tout de même, et notamment en affectant cette assurance inébranlable qu'affiche le PDG de Sanctuary, qu'elle soit réelle ou factice – Eaque penchant pour la première option, Saga étant de la même trempe que Minos. Lors de son discours, pour leur anniversaire, Kanon a su trouver l'exacte attitude requise en pareille occasion, mêlant avec brio aplomb et émotion. Aujourd'hui, s'il semble toujours sûr de lui et revendiquer son individualité, notamment au moyen de cet ensemble signé Yohji Yamamoto, dont la coupe, large, et la couleur, si elle reste délicate à définir – havane moiré ? bronze délavé ?— sont du plus bel effet, alors que son jumeau a opté pour un costume de chez Versace, jaune nankin, très bien lui aussi mais dans un tout autre registre, si Kanon, donc, semble vouloir s'assumer pleinement, tout semble moins… net que dans la mémoire d'Eaque. C'est définitivement cela. Il y a, dans son attitude, un léger manque de précision.

Les raisons peuvent en être multiples, la première étant bien évidemment que le temps a pu altérer ses souvenirs. Ou qu'il peut être bien plus difficile de jouer son propre rôle que de tenir celui d'un autre, Eaque est bien placé pour le savoir. Kanon était encore un escort, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Qu'est donc un escort si ce n'est un acteur consommé dans l'art d'apporter à son public, certes restreint, exactement ce qu'il attend ? Après un certain temps, la séduction devient une seconde nature. Là encore, le brun sait exactement de quoi il parle. Si, de son côté, il préfère en jouer, Kanon n'est pas dans la même situation que lui. Sanctuary vit une période compliquée, dont les Judge sont une des causes. Dans le cas où la santé de l'entreprise familiale intéresse Kanon, il doit, nécessairement, faire attention à sa réputation qui reste à bâtir. Qu'il choque trop de monde, que quelques uns, pour avoir côtoyé certains ou certaines de ses anciens collègues, reconnaissent en lui ce ton propre aux prostitués de luxe… et tout sera fini. Les alliés se détourneront, pour ne pas risquer d'être pris dans les dommages collatéraux d'un scandale… Prudence est mère de sureté. Aucun d'entre eux ne se mettra en péril pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas grandi dans leur monde, même si c'est à son corps défendant. Oui, si Kanon a réellement fait siens les intérêts de son frère, cela peut expliquer cette attitude légèrement, très légèrement, empruntée. Une autre possibilité étant, bien sûr, que contrairement à ce dont veut se convaincre Rhadamanthe, Kanon change… mettant de côté cette liberté sauvage qui était la sienne et qui avait si positivement impressionné le brun lors de l'anniversaire, pour prendre place dans un moule plus consensuel. Il doit en exister d'autres, évidemment. Mais il n'a, pour le moment, pas assez d'éléments à sa disposition pour en formuler qui ne reposent pas uniquement sur guère plus que du vent.

Poursuivant son observation, à la recherche d'autres indices significatifs, il voit Kanon et cet homme qui ne peut être que Milo, l'ange-gardien DJ, s'éloigner de Camus pour approcher un homme qu'Eaque ne connait pas. Un proche, sans le moindre doute, vu l'enthousiasme du DJ qui guide le groupe jusqu'à un des hommes de Julian -- le gérant de ses boites de nuit, réalise Eaque après quelques instants à fouiller dans sa mémoire. La discussion doit donc avoir un rapport quelconque avec l'ouverture prochaine du Scylla, dont l'héritier Solo lui a rebattu les oreilles un peu plus tôt au cours de la journée. Quel bonheur cela a été de refuser son invitation pour cause de voyage à Los Angeles… ! Mais là n'est pas la question. Car aux côtés de cet homme aux cheveux fuchsia, se trouve Queen. Un Queen particulièrement impliqué. Trop, bien trop, au goût d'Eaque. Et aucune trace de Mime, évidemment… en tout cas pas à proximité de cet homme qui prétend pourtant tenir au metteur en scène comme à la plus belle des œuvres d'Art. Quand on songe au fait que le métier d'Alaric est justement d'en vendre, cette comparaison n'a rien de flatteur. Cela l'énerve. Profondément. Et plus encore lorsque sous le prétexte fallacieux de regarder quelques documents, Queen se rapproche encore de cet homme… jusqu'à le coller, le toucher… Eaque connait très bien Queen. Rien, absolument rien n'est innocent avec lui. Et là, à la vue de tous… Queen fait du charme… Alors que son petit ami, alors que le soi-disant amour de sa vie n'est peut-être qu'à quelques mètres de là, qu'ils viennent à peine de se remettre ensemble… et que rien, absolument rien, ne vient justifier qu'il puisse vouloir cacher son attachement à Mime.

Celui-ci doit être mis au courant. Cela lui fera peut-être ouvrir les yeux… sur la réalité de ce qu'est Alaric Raune.

* * *

Face à Milo, Kanon et Shura, Queen observe les photos des oeuvres du majordome que Io a apportées avec lui, en complément de tout un tas de documents qui vont servir de base à sceller l'accord qui va lier le sculpteur et le Scylla.

-- Le style est assez classique, les thèmes sont davantage des clichés qu'autre chose…, maugrée Alaric Raune. Depuis combien de temps sculptez-vous ?

-- Le métal… depuis sept ans, environ, explique Shura.

-- Et en dix années, vous n'avez pas développé votre propre univers ? Parce que Don quichotte, vraiment ! Y a-t-il un seul personnage de la culture espagnole dont la corde a été moins usée ?

-- Je suis fier de mon pays, de ma culture et de ses classiques, réplique-t-il aussitôt.

-- Vous avez tout lieu de l'être mais il ne s'agit pas de ça ! s'énerve Queen. Il y a chez vous… une ébauche de style sous-jacente qui n'est pas totalement inintéressante… Ce que l'on perçoit derrière ce monceau de déjà-vus pourrait mériter qu'on s'y attarde. Mais votre éventuel talent est confiné, enfermé dans le carcan des conventions. Le conflit qui s'exprime chez vous, que l'on sent au centre de votre œuvre, entre les aspirations quasi-transcendantales de l'âme humaine et la réalité, matérielle, du monde dans lequel il évolue ne saurait se limiter, à l'heure actuelle, à ce qu'en ont dit nos aïeux ! Vous devez aller plus loin ! Creuser plus profond… ! Il n'y a qu'ainsi que vous pourrez trouver votre voie et créer quelque chose ayant une réelle valeur ! En vous libérant des conventions… quitte à y revenir ensuite, si vraiment vous y tenez… même si j'ose espérer qu'au cours du processus vous comprendrez que cela n'a aucun intérêt.

-- Et à combien estimeriez-vous ces pièces ? demande incidemment Io.

-- La plupart ne valent pas grand-chose, estime Alaric dans une moue dédaigneuse. Enfin pas plus que d'autres pièces de ce genre en tout cas, mais certaines, en revanche… Pourquoi cette question ?

-- Accepteriez-vous de vendre vos sculptures dans le cadre de leur exposition au Scylla ? s'enquiert l'homme aux cheveux fuchsia, en ignorant la dernière partie de l'intervention de Queen.

-- Ce serait super, ça, Shu ! s'enthousiasme Milo.

-- Peut-être…, se contente de répondre prudemment l'Espagnol.

-- Même si les conditions restent à définir évidemment, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait regrettable, pour nous mais pour vous aussi, principalement, de passer outre le potentiel de cette situation ? Nous ne prendrions qu'un pourcentage extrêmement raisonnable sur chaque vente, évidemment, complète Io.

-- Extrêmement raisonnable ? relève Kanon. Pour quelle partie, exactement ?

-- Les deux bien sûr, lui répond dans un sourire le gérant du Scylla. N'ai-je donc pas gagné, à travers les contrats établis avec les anciens membres de l'Oblivion, ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de votre confiance ?

-- Pas une once, je vous le confirme.

-- Ne me dites pas que vous comptez sérieusement vendre ces sculptures dans un night-club ! s'offusque Queen, coupant brusquement l'échange entre les deux hommes.

-- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorque Io, le plus naturellement du monde. Vous reconnaissez vous-même qu'elles ont de la valeur… N'êtes-vous pas un éminent spécialiste sur ce point précis ?

-- L'Art, même en devenir, n'est pas une marchandise !

-- De votre part, ce constat est somme toute cocasse, remarque Io, narquois.

-- Je ne suis pas un vulgaire vendeur de tapis, cingle Alaric. Chaque transaction demande un réel travail, une profonde connaissance des parties, des explications, des confrontations, pour s'assurer qu'elle se fera au mieux des intérêts de chacun ! Faire l'acquisition d'une œuvre d'Art est un acte qui demande un réel engagement ! Et ce n'est pas parce que vous faites commerce de soupe pour les oreilles d'incultes, que vous pouvez vous arroger le droit…

-- Ma musique n'est pas de la soupe ! le coupe immédiatement Milo.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! D'où que ce petit prétentieux critique sa musique ? Il ne l'a même pas écoutée en plus !

-- Dans ce cas, comment pouvez-vous acceptez qu'elle soit traitée avec un tel irrespect ? s'enquiert Queen en dardant sur lui un regard soupçonneux.

-- Je respecte ton talent, Milo, contre aussitôt Io. Comme je respecte celui de Krishna, et de tous les artistes auprès de qui je m'engage, tu le sais.

-- Vous respectez ce qu'ils vous rapportent ! gronde Queen. Vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire homme d'affaires qui tire profit… !

-- Et qu'êtes vous donc, dans ce cas ? riposte l'homme de Julian, toujours aussi mordant, donnant l'apparence que l'attitude de l'homme à ses côtés n'est pour lui qu'une distraction. Ne tirez-vous aucun profit de vos… transactions ? Que ce soit au Seven Seas, ou bientôt au Scylla, je me contente d'arranger la rencontre entre un artiste et son public. Et pour que cette rencontre ait lieu, dans le meilleur des cadres, il est nécessaire qu'elle génère des intérêts financiers. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui estiment qu'un art, quel qu'il soit, n'est estimable qu'à partir du moment où chacun se complait dans le plus total dénuement. Vous devez savoir qu'il n'est guère facile d'exposer dans une galerie fermée pour faillite…

-- Epargnez-moi ce genre de couplets… ! Ce n'est pas leur situation qui vous intéresse ! Mais la votre ! Tenez-vous réellement à passer un quelconque contrat avec cet homme ? se retourne Alaric, furibond, vers Shura.

-- Je me suis déjà engagé sur le principe de l'exposition, répond le majordome. De fait, la réponse est oui.

-- Et pour les ventes ?

Ce n'est pas une chose qu'il avait envisagée… mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchit…

-- Il me semble que si l'un des clients du Scylla venait à apprécier une de mes sculptures…

-- Je comprends, le coupe Queen, qui a retrouvé une partie de son calme. Très bien. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais défendre vos intérêts, à titre gracieux, lors des négociations qui vont suivre. Vos créations ne sont peut-être pas encore des chefs-d'œuvre, mais je ne saurais tolérer qu'un tel béotien vous spolie de vos droits les plus fondamentaux au prétexte de rentabilité.

-- Et quand voulez-vous négocier ? s'amuse Io.

-- Maintenant, décrète Alaric. Les parties sont en présence, nous avons un peu de temps devant nous, l'occasion est idéale.

-- Ça roule pour toi, Shu ? demande Milo.

-- J'imagine que cela ne coûte rien, en tout cas, de voir ce qu'il va ressortir de tout cela.

-- Nous allons vous laisser discuter, dans ce cas, fait Kanon. Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de nous…

Le DJ échange un regard avec son meilleur ami et acquiesce avant de reporter son attention, une dernière fois, sur le majordome.

-- En tout cas, tu ne signes rien avant que Shaka ait tout bien lu, hein ?

-- Bien évidemment.

-- Cool. Bon ben, bonne chance… ! Io, si on ne se recroise pas, on se voit toujours Lundi ?

-- En effet. Monsieur Gemini ?

-- Oui ?

-- A Jeudi ?

-- A Jeudi. Comptez sur moi.

Jeudi. L'ouverture du Scylla. Milo et Kanon s'écartent du groupe tandis que Queen entraine les deux autres d'un pas décidé vers une table.

* * *

Mime accorde un long regard à Eaque.

-- Que cherches-tu à faire, exactement ? lui demande-t-il.

-- J'aimerais que… tu te rendes compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire !

-- Et que fait-il ? Discuter avec un homme qui vient de se bâtir une réputation dans le milieu de la nuit ? Qui gère un établissement musical que les critiques encensent ? Tu connais, Alaric. S'il préfère les tableaux et les sculptures, il est loin d'être insensible à la musique. Il est normal qu'il ait envie de discuter, d'échanger des points de vue avec Ignacio Oliveira.

-- Je connais, Queen, oui ! Et c'est bien pour cela… Comment connais-tu le nom de cet homme ?

-- Alaric et moi avons parlé de lui. Il passe pour être, en plus d'un excellent gestionnaire, un esthète. Al le trouve intriguant et je peux comprendre son intérêt. Même si je ne le partage pas.

-- Intriguant… Queen t'a dit le trouver intriguant ? Et où crois-tu que mènera cette intrigue quand il aura terminé son numéro de charme ?

-- Eaque… Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Je sais que tu désapprouves le fait que je me sois remis avec lui. Et je n'en suis pas fier, moi non plus, tu le sais. Mais je l'aime. Et il m'aime. Ne peux-tu l'accepter, par amitié pour moi, au lieu d'essayer de me convaincre de renoncer à lui ?

-- Il va te faire souffrir…

-- Et quand bien même ? As-tu si peu foi en moi pour que tu te crois investi de la mission de me protéger de moi-même ? Si tu n'aimes pas Alaric, nous savons tous les deux que c'est principalement à cause de moi. Parce que je suis à tes yeux une victime dans cette histoire… Mais je ne suis pas une victime, Eaque. Ou du moins tout autant qu'il est la mienne. Nous sommes complices, lui et moi. Une relation se fait à deux. Les responsabilités sont partagées dans nos réconciliations tout autant que dans nos ruptures. Peut-être que l'avenir sera douloureux, peut-être nous déchirerons-nous encore… ou peut-être, enfin, finirons-nous par nous accorder durablement… Je n'en sais rien. Mais en tant qu'ami, je te le demande : laisse-moi vivre ma vie.

Le brun regarde le metteur en scène. Rien. Il n'arrivera à rien… Cela fait près d'une demi-heure qu'ils discutent et Mime n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. C'était écrit de toute façon. Eaque soupire. Si ce n'était cette journée, si Myu n'avait fait le parallèle entre sa situation avec Minos et celle existant entre Queen et leur ami, peut-être le brun se serait-il montré raisonnable et n'aurait pas tenté l'impossible… Qu'il est frustrant de pressentir une catastrophe sans pouvoir intervenir…

-- Très bien. Mais si cela ne se passe pas comme tu le souhaites…

-- Je pourrais compter sur toi, sur Pandore… sur vous tous, mes amis. Je le sais, Eaque, et cela me touche profondément, de savoir que vous continuez à m'aimer par-delà les caprices de mon cœur. Et si les choses tournent mal, tu auras le droit de me rappeler que tu m'avais prévenu.

-- Tu n'auras aucun besoin que je te le rappelle.

-- Tu devrais retourner t'occuper des invités de ton frère, non ?

Les invités… !

-- En effet… Ce serait de bon ton. À plus tard, alors…

-- À plus tard.

Eaque laisse Mime et se tourne vers la foule. Les invités. Queen est assis, à l'écart, aux côtés de cet Ignacio, toujours accompagné de cet ami des Gemini qu'il ne connait pas. Le point positif est que Queen ne semble plus du tout draguer l'homme d'affaires. Le point négatif par contre… Kanon n'est pas avec eux. Le brun retient un juron. Avec cette histoire, à cause de son emportement, le jumeau de Saga a échappé à sa surveillance. Et plus grave encore, plus inquiétant… Rhadamanthe, lui aussi, reste parfaitement invisible. Il vient de gagner le droit de partir à leur recherche. Sans que cela ne soit trop visible, évidemment. Il serait de mauvais goût que quelqu'un comprenne qu'il s'intéresse de très près au dernier arrivé dans la bande. Disons que même si, comme c'est le cas, tout le monde sait bien de quoi il retourne, il n'est guère souhaitable que cela devienne trop visible. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on vienne à douter de sa subtilité… !

* * *

Minos se tient près de son épouse, comme il se doit. Thétis a fini par s'asseoir. Il serait sans doute plus raisonnable pour elle de s'allonger mais elle doit assumer son nouveau statut, au côté de son époux. Elle se reposera cette nuit, demain, un autre jour. Tout n'est pas exactement aussi parfait qu'elle avait pu le planifier. À commencer par le début du discours de Julian… qu'il s'est bien gardé de lui soumettre pour approbation, d'ailleurs. Elle sait parfaitement pourquoi. Enfin, la suite était tout de même de meilleure tenue. Et l'effet produit n'était pas si mal. Il en va souvent ainsi avec Julian. Des idées, très bonnes, excellentes même voire brillantes, mais dans la mise en œuvre… Ce n'est pas qu'elle laisse à désirer, non, elle n'irait pas jusque là. Mais l'esprit de son frère est trop vif pour qu'il puisse s'arrêter longtemps sur un sujet et, surtout, s'y focaliser. Elle est certaine que Sorrente ne s'est pas chargé du discours. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait été plus… enfin moins… Au moins a-t-elle l'assurance que c'est bien Julian qu'il l'a écrit. Qu'il a fait cet effort pour elle. Cela la touche. Tout la touche, de toute façon, aujourd'hui… Tout… Du plus petit détail aux plus belles déclarations, de la moindre attention à cette musique qui s'élève…

Sur la terrasse, sur la scène, Rhadamanthe s'est mis au piano.

Thétis se tourne vers Minos. Le benjamin n'a pas prévenu son frère, c'est une certitude, si elle en croit la légère lueur qu'elle perçoit dans les yeux de son époux – son époux… Minos et elle sont maintenant mari et femme…--. Minos est souvent complexe à déchiffrer. Elle-même n'y arrive pas toujours d'ailleurs. Par bonheur, ils se ressemblent suffisamment pour que cela ne pose pas de problèmes d'incompréhension, entre eux. Une chose est certaine : Minos éprouve des sentiments. Comme il en a éprouvé face à la chanson d'Eaque, comme il en éprouve maintenant. Elle sait combien il tient à son petit-frère. Elle sait tout l'amour qu'il lui porte.

Dans la foule, elle repère Eaque. Il semblerait que Rhadamanthe ne l'ait pas prévenu, lui non plus…

Elle prend la main de Minos, qui regarde, qui admire son petit frère jouer une aria d'_Andrea Chenier_. La plus célèbre. La plus belle. _La mamma morta (4)_. Les doigts de Minos se crispent autour des siens, seul témoignage de l'émotion immense qui est en train d'envahir l'Empereur.

Rhadamanthe joue… sans se préoccuper de la foule qui s'est tournée vers lui, sans se soucier de la lumière qu'il a attirée à lui. Rhadamanthe joue. Il exprime la douleur, l'horreur de la perte et du sacrifice. Minos perçoit la culpabilité de son frère… écho de celle de cette femme dont on a incendié la maison, qui a vu sa mère se sacrifier, mourir dans les flammes, qui a vu son amie se prostituer, pour lui permettre de survivre… et qui hurle qu'elle apporte le malheur à tous ceux qui l'aiment. Minos entend la voix de la Callas derrière le chant de son frère, ses accents tragiques qui s'adoucissent pour se charger d'espoir avec la découverte de l'amour… L'amour, lorsqu'il se révèle, promet le pardon. Et la vie.

Rhadamanthe l'aime. Rhadamanthe l'aime… malgré tout. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est ce que lui dit son petit-frère en cet instant, et de la plus belle des manières qui soient : la sienne. Il a bravé cette lumière qu'il abhorre, comme il le faisait du temps où Eaque et lui… comme à cette époque, oui, où leur petit-frère s'installait au piano pour capter l'attention, leur offrant un peu d'ombre. Bien sûr, le benjamin souffre… Bien sûr. Mais l'amour est toujours là, toujours présent. Rhadamanthe… l'aime.

C'est à peine s'il se rend compte de la fin de la chanson. Au piano, le blond n'a pas cessé de jouer. Il a enchainé sur l'aria suivante. _Les Noces de Figaro_… _Sull'aria_. Et d'autres encore lui succèdent… parmi ses morceaux préférés, omettant toutefois les partitions de Beethoven, trop chargées de significations pour eux trois. Et lorsqu'enfin Rhadamanthe met fin à sa représentation, Minos fend la foule d'un pas décidé, devançant Eaque, pour venir prendre son petit frère dans ses bras. Il le serre contre lui.

-- Je t'aime, Rhada…

-- Je t'aime aussi.

C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'en plus de lui rendre son accolade, Rhadamanthe se permet quelques mots. Minos resserre son étreinte. Il lui restera toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, Rhadamanthe. Son petit-frère… qu'il aime et qui l'aime. Son petit frère… que lui et Eaque chérissent plus que tout.

-- Veux-tu venir saluer ? demande l'aîné au blond.

-- Non.

-- Je m'en doutais. Retire-toi alors… Rejoins Eaque. Et ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en occupe. Je m'occupe de tout, petit-frère.

Et tandis que son cadet récupère le benjamin, Minos se tourne vers la foule à ses pieds, plus que jamais prêt à assumer son statut d'Empereur.

* * *

La chanson chantée par Eaque est donc _Wedding Song (There is love)_ de Paul Stookey.

Pour le piano, je me réfère à la version instrumentale des O'Neill Brothers. Les deux sont trouvables sur deezer, comme d'habitude.

(1) – premier couplet

_He is now to be among you at the calling of your hearts._ (Il est maintenant parmi vous, à l'appel de vos cœurs)  
_Rest assured this troubador is acting on His part_. (Soyez assuré que ce troubadour joue selon Sa partition)  
_The union of your spirits here has caused Him to remain,_ (L'union de vos esprits, en ce lieu, L'a fait rester)  
_for whenever two or more of you are gathered in His name,_ (Puisqu'à chaque fois que deux d'entre vous ou plus sont réunis en Son nom)

_There is love. There is love._ (L'amour est là. L'amour est là)

(2) – troisième couplet

_Well then what's to be the reason for becoming man and wife?_ (Alors donc pour quelle raison devenir mari et femme ?)  
_Is it love that brings you here or love that brings you life?_ (Est-ce l'amour qui vous a mené ici ou l'amour qui vous a donné vie ?)  
_For is loving is the answer then who's the giving for?_ (Puisque l'amour est la réponse alors à qui est destinée l'offrande ?)  
_Do you believe in something that you've never seen before?_ (Croyez-vous en quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais vu auparavant ?)  
_Oh, there's love. There is love._ (Oh, l'amour est là. L'amour est là).

(3) : Je ne sais pas exactement comment fonctionne l'administration des ministères en Suède, j'avoue. Et mes recherches à ce sujet sont restées infructueuses. J'ai donc repris les termes français correspondants au poste.

(4) : Cet aria est notamment repris dans le film _Philadelphia, _durant lequel Tom Hanks en traduit les paroles. Vous pourrez en trouver une transcription au piano sur deezer, comme d'hab :p Pour les _Noces de Figaro_, en revanche, un effort d'imagination sera davantage nécessaire puisque je n'ai pas trouvé de transcriptions pour piano seul. Mais vous pouvez trouver l'aria en question, notamment, dans la B.O. de _The Shawshank Redemption_.


	58. Samedi 26 Août 2e partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Le mariage a donc lieu. Eaque a eu sa vengeance : Minos souffre, sans que Thétis ne comprenne exactement toutes les raisons de son trouble. Mikael a eu la joie immense de croiser un cousin perdu de vue depuis longtemps… ou pas, en ce qui concerne la joie, évidemment. Shura s'est vu offrir une opportunité et a trouvé un agent, détestable sur bien des aspects mais apparemment motivé. Eaque a fliqué Kanon, parlé à Mime… et vu son petit-frère adoré braver la lumière pour faire une déclaration d'amour à un Minos, touché, autant qu'il est possible, par cette attention._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien et l'intérêt que vous continuez de témoigner à NWS. J'espère que les fêtes de Noël se sont bien passées pour vous. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'arrive même à être en retard par rapport à mes retards prévus. C'est ce qu'on appelle une sorte de don. Ou le talent. Ou une incapacité chronique à faire des estimations un tant soit peu fiables. On se souviendra à ce propos de mes premières sur la longueur de cette fic… Hum, hum. Tiens, j'ai quelque chose dans la gorge. Oh ! Un chat ! Regardez comme il est mignon ! Miaou, miaou… choupi, choupi… Mrrr, Mrrr… Hein ? Comment ? J'essaye de détourner votre attention avec cette boule de poil kromeugnone ? Moi ? Rhooooooo… ça se voit tant que ça ? Oui, bon, un peu d'accord. Donc mes excuses, une fois de plus… pour ce retard, qui n'entraînera pas de contretemps pour le prochain chapitre – qui sortira donc bien le 10 – : ce sera la fin des vacances (vacances, non mais franchement… qui croit encore que les fêtes de fin d'année permettent de se reposer et d'avoir plein de temps libre ?). Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et une excellente nouvelle année._

_Choupi :__ Contente que la chanson t'ait plu. Je l'ai déjà dit : elle a été compliquée à choisir, avec le nombre de figures imposées. Ce n'est probablement pas la seule possible, mais elle convient et c'est déjà une excellente chose :p Thétis ne se rend compte de rien, en effet. Personne ne se rend compte de rien, d'ailleurs (je rappelle que Pandore n'est pas au courant pour la relation entre Eaque et Minos…). Une raison principale à cela : personne n'imagine un seul instant que Minos puisse être homosexuel. Eaque le lui dit à un moment : les gens le croit hétéro et fidèle. Ceux qui le connaissent un peu voire même beaucoup, savent qu'il tient beaucoup à ses frères… Soit, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire : Rhada, il l'a toujours couvé de loin, autant que possible, et Eaque était son meilleur ami avant même l'adoption (qui n'a pas besoin d'autre justification que le décès des parents d'Eaque). Cela fait plus de vingt ans qu'ils forment un trio quasi qui a même survécu à l'exil d'Eaque. Et Eaque… il est très proche de Minos, bien sûr, mais il l'est également de Rhada. Au point d'être le seul ami du blond. Si quelqu'un devait soupçonner quelque secret honteux et amoureux entre les trois frères, il imaginerait, à mon avis plus facilement en tout cas, une relation entre Eaque et Rhada. Mais là encore, c'est peu probable que quelqu'un (en dehors de Kanon qui se fait des films parce qu'il aime psychoter) aille imaginer un tel scénario. Déjà parce que personne n'a été témoin des vrais actes de tendresse entre eux et que le reste… bah ce sont deux frères qui tiennent l'un à l'autre, dont l'un est connu pour son exubérance. Mika est un peu blasé sur le coup, oui… On peut le comprendre. Je suis très contente que tu aies perçu une évolution chez Rhada. Si, vraiment. Ça ne va pas casser trois pattes à un canard non plus mais elle est bien réelle. Notamment depuis sa discussion avec Dohko, il assume le fait qu'il aime Kanon. Bon, il assume à la Rhada, hein… (donc en étant persuadé que ça ne pourra jamais être réciproque…) mais il assume._

_Alexei !! :__ (oui, j'ai la flemme d'éditer les chapitres… donc réponse aux reviews décalée) Ravie de voir que cette histoire te plait :) Au sujet de ta remarque sur le prologue, c'est vrai que c'est une façon un peu brutale de vous jeter dans le bain, avec la vie de Kanon en accélérée, que l'on voit à travers ses yeux et donc avec la confusion logique induite par les changements de noms. Je tenais à cette impression de chaos, à cette succession de diapositives. C'est un album qu'il nous montre, qu'on se prend en pleine face, de la même manière que lui a vécu brutalement tout un tas de choses. C'est assez sordide, dans le ton, mais je trouvais que ça collait bien à l'idée que j'avais du personnage. J'aurais pu commencer directement par le réveillon (en rajoutant quelques mots, lors de la soirée de l'Oblivion pour expliquer la rencontre entre Milo et Kanon) mais cela aurait, à mon sens, rajouter du mystère pour rien. Tout le monde se serait posé des questions sur la vie de Kanon avant, pourquoi Saga le croit mort,… Et puis certaines de ses réactions ne sont compréhensibles que si l'on connait son passé. Il a des interactions avec trois personnages principaux, au départ. Milo, Rhada et Ayo. Ayo, sa situation est expliquée lors du chapitre suivant (et son passé plus ancien n'a que peu d'intérêt). Milo et Rhada, on ne découvre les leurs que bien plus tard. Il m'a semblé que le lecteur aurait des difficultés à comprendre les échanges entre Kanon et eux s'il n'avait vraiment rien sur quoi se baser pour étayer les réactions d'aucune des parties. Il était donc plus simple en terme narratif, du moins est-ce mon point de vue, de vous donner dès le départ les clés de la personnalité du héros (… Et voilà, maintenant y a Kanon qui se la pète, genre « Je suis le héros, mouahahaha… » tsss…). Sinon, oui, après, c'est un peu beaucoup le bordel. En même temps, c'est le principe de pas mal d'histoires : on part d'un équilibre, on met le boxon et on voit comment ça se passe pour en retrouver un autre, d'équilibre. Merci pour tes coms, en tout cas, et je croise les doigts pour que la suite continue à t'intéresser._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Il y a un long moment maintenant que Julian Solo a terminé son discours. Après la chanson d'Eaque, il est allé, comme tout le monde, féliciter à nouveau sa sœur et son nouveau beau-frère. Ses parents lui ont ensuite fait part de leur contrariété face au début de son discours… Avant qu'il ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, pour leur faire comprendre, entre autre, que s'il avait souhaité leur approbation il l'a leur aurait demandée, Saga et Gabriel sont arrivés, accompagné de Kanon et d'un ami de ce dernier. Milo. Le futur DJ du Scylla. Il lui a fait plutôt une bonne impression. Enthousiaste et souriant, sûr de lui, plutôt bien fait de sa personne, charmant et charmeur… Si ces talents musicaux sont tels que les lui a présentés Io, il sera aisé d'en faire une figure incontournable des nuits parisiennes et de capitaliser sur son image. Quant au jumeau de Saga… Dire qu'ils auraient dû grandir ensemble, tous les trois, à la manière de la fratrie Judge. Julian n'a pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il se serait bien entendu avec Kanon. Peut-être même davantage qu'avec Saga, qui lui a subi l'influence de Gabriel… Il n'en aurait pas été de même pour Kanon. Le second Gemini semble moins posé que son frère. Peut-être est-ce dû à son passé, sans doute plus tumultueux que ne l'a été celui de son jumeau. Les Judge ne lui ont toujours pas fait parvenir ce qu'ils ont découvert de sa précédente vie… Il faudra qu'il pense à les relancer à ce sujet. Ou peut-être demander à sa sœur de voir directement avec son mari.

– Monsieur Solo ? l'appelle une voix flûtée.

Il se retourne. Face à lui, Saori Kido, dans une tenue particulièrement légère. L'héritière des entreprises Graad a choisi une robe vaporeuse, crème, avec un décolleté de dentelle, qui met en valeur sa magnifique poitrine. Un froufrou doré d'où partent des pans de tulle entoure des jambes interminables… Elle sait se mettre en valeur, c'est indéniable. Et elle a de quoi, ça l'est tout autant.

– Mademoiselle Kido, lui répond-il en lui accordant un sourire. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– J'ai ouï dire que vous étiez sur le point d'ouvrir un night-club sur Paris…

– En effet. La première soirée aura lieu Jeudi.

– Quel dommage ! Je serai déjà repartie pour Tokyo… Mais peut-être pourriez-vous me renseigner ? Depuis que nous sommes ici, je meurs d'envie de passer une nuit dans un club parisien… Eaque nous a donné quelques adresses, évidemment, mais aucun ne correspond vraiment à ce que nous recherchons, Hyoga et moi.

Elle arbore une petite moue de dépit, comme une enfant à qui l'on a offert le cadeau de ses rêves et qui se rend compte que la réalité n'est pas exactement à la hauteur de son fantasme.

– Et que recherchez-vous ?

– Un endroit où se retrouve la jeunesse française, explique-t-elle, sur le ton de l'évidence. Je veux dire la vraie jeunesse et non de trentenaires désespérés qui cherchent à faire dix ans de moins. Il n'y a rien de plus ridicule qu'une personne tentant de paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est. Pandore Judge ne porterait jamais une robe comme celle que je porte, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle le pourrait sans doute, car elle a conservé une silhouette parfaite, mais ce serait parfaitement déplacé pour son âge et elle le sait.

– Vous parlez d'elle comme si elle était vieille, remarque Julian en haussant un sourcil.

– Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est le cas, mais elle n'est plus toute jeune tout de même… Elle a quoi ? Trente ou trente-et-un an ?

– Vingt-neuf. Le même âge que Minos.

– Vous voyez ? C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire… Votre sœur l'a bien compris d'ailleurs, ce mariage en est la preuve. Vingt-cinq ans, la fin de la jeunesse, cela semble approprié pour se ranger.

– La fin de la jeunesse ? s'offusque l'héritier Solo. À vingt-cinq ans ?

– Eh bien oui… Ce n'est qu'une moyenne, bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de limite exacte… mais à un ou deux ans près…

Intérieurement, Julian fulmine. Il a vingt-huit ans. Passés. Cette écervelée est en train de le traiter de vieux, au prétexte qu'elle a vingt ans à peine… Sans compter le fait qu'il lui parait évident que ses remarques sur les tenues incluent très certainement celle qu'il porte en ce moment même. Un costume bleu ciel, brillant, une chemise chamois, satinée, et une cravate fine… Elle serait bien capable de la trouver déplacer, sous prétexte qu'il se rapproche de la trentaine. C'est pratiquement certain. Il doit répliquer, il faut absolument qu'il réplique mais tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit ne saurait convenir. Les intérêts de la famille Judge, les intérêts de l'Empire sont un peu les siens depuis quelques heures… une répartie trop cinglante pourrait vexer cette gamine et compromettre les chances de son beau-frère de parvenir avec un accord avec le grand-père de cette idiote. Mais avant qu'une pique adaptée puisse franchir ses lèvres, une tornade noire et feu fend l'air entre Saori et lui. Surprise, la jeune fille bascule en arrière et atterrit dans les bras d'un homme châtain, vêtu d'un costume café au lait, d'une chemise crème et d'une cravate chocolat. Si la coupe était moins classique, il pourrait s'agir d'un déguisement particulièrement réussi de capuccino…

Saori relève les yeux vers lui tout en reprenant prudemment son équilibre, battant des cils en direction de son bienfaiteur.

– Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! fait-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

– Je n'irais pas jusque là, lui répond-il dans un sourire.

– Ah si ! Je vous assure ! J'ai pratiquement vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Puis-je connaître le nom du charmant chevalier qui vient de sauver la princesse que je suis ? demande-t-elle les yeux brillants.

– Ayoros Nikopolidis, mademoiselle.

– Saori Kido, se présente-elle à son tour en lui tendant la main.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il l'accepte et l'effleure de ses lèvres, provoquant un gloussement de satisfaction chez la jeune fille.

– Vous êtes délicieusement vieux jeu ! Je m'en doutais lorsque j'ai vu votre costume, je dois l'avouer. Au moins ne cherchez-vous pas à ressembler à ce que vous n'êtes pas… C'est tellement agréable ! Venez ! Nous allons faire connaissance, c'est la moindre des choses.

Elle s'accroche à son bras et l'entraîne plus loin, sans un regard pour Julian, qui a suivi, effaré, l'échange entre ce parvenu et cette petite sotte…

– Alors dites-moi, Ayoros, reprend-elle en serrant contre lui. Vous m'autorisez à vous appeler Ayoros, n'est-ce-pas ?

– Bien sûr…

– C'est une magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas ? Ce mariage est une réussite ! Ils forment un si beau couple ! Merveilleusement assortis… avec l'or de ses cheveux qui rappelle les yeux de son époux. Ce devait être le destin ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication ! Alors ? Dites-moi ! Etes-vous un ami de Minos ? Ou de Thétis ?

– Thétis nous a invités.

– Nous ?

– Je suis ici en qualité de collaborateur de Saga Gemini.

– Saga… ? Ah oui ! Sanctuary, c'est cela ? Je l'ai rencontré, il y a à peine… une heure ? Je ne sais plus… J'ai appris qu'il avait dû subir une opération, récemment. J'en suis navrée pour lui. J'ose espérer que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant… Il a l'air d'aller bien, en tout cas. Enfin, moi, je l'ai trouvé très bien.

– Son total rétablissement n'est plus qu'une affaire de quelques jours.

– J'en suis ravie ! J'ai croisé son frère aussi ! C'est fou ce qu'ils se ressemblent ! Vous me direz qu'ils sont jumeaux, bien sûr, mais c'est tout de même très impressionnant. Quelle triste histoire, vraiment… Lorsque Pandore me l'a narrée, je me souviens qu'elle m'a bouleversée. Oh ! Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner dans l'arène ?

– L'arène ?

– Le terme est des plus adéquat, croyez-moi sur parole. Les combats qui ont lieu autour du buffet sont dignes des jeux du cirque romains… Mais les choux à la crème sont tellement bons… Les avez-vous goûtés ? Ils sont succulents ! Je dois en avoir déjà mangé quatre ou cinq… Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, mais l'avantage, à mon âge, c'est que je peux manger ce que je veux tout en gardant la ligne !

Pour soutenir cette thèse, elle tourne sur elle-même jouant de sa silhouette quasi-divine pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux des personnes qui l'entourent, avec une effronterie que tous excuseront au prétexte de sa jeunesse. On pardonne beaucoup aux jeunes et jolies femmes. Surtout lorsqu'il ne s'agit que de petites minauderies et qu'elles sont à la tête d'une fortune colossale. Certains esprits chagrins trouveront à redire… des femmes, principalement, c'est inévitable. Mais les hommes… Le calcul est on ne peut plus simple, la parité étant ce qu'elle est dans les hautes sphères. Ce sont ces derniers qui comptent le plus dans le milieu où elle évolue.

– Voulez-vous bien être mon champion ? demande-t-elle en s'accrochant à nouveau à lui. Je vous en prie, dites oui.

– Avec plaisir, répond Ayoros après un instant.

Il ne peut décemment pas refuser une telle proposition, surtout venant de l'héritière Graad. La preuve en est que Pandore Judge elle-même cherche à se rapprocher d'elle, avec ces multiples voyages au Japon et cette invitation. Saori doit jouir d'une certaine influence… Si Ayoros ne pense pas s'en faire une alliée grâce à une seule conversation superficielle, être aimable avec elle ne peut qu'être profitable…

* * *

Julian regarde Ayoros et Saori s'éloigner de lui. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Il vient de subir un affront public… Sa main se crispe autour de sa coupe de champagne. Il ne doit pas donner l'impression qu'il est vexé. Il faut qu'il prétende que tout ceci n'est rien d'autre que le caprice d'une gamine qui ne saurait le toucher.

– Julian ?

– So' ? répond-il en se forçant à reporter son attention sur son bras droit.

L'héritier Solo a un léger mouvement de surprise. Il avait pratiquement oublié la tenue de son ami. Un costume gris, satiné, et une chemise à carreaux multicolores. Sorrente l'a choisie pour faire plaisir à Thétis, comme un cadeau pour son mariage, et objectivement… elle ne lui va pas du tout. Bien trop clinquante et bariolée pour un personnage aussi discret.

– Tout va bien ? s'inquiète le jeune homme.

– Je viens de me faire insulter…, répond Julian tout bas, en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

– Qui ?

– Saori Kido.

Le regard de Sorrente glisse discrètement en direction de la jeune héritière, l'espace d'un instant, puis revient sur son employeur.

– Les Judge sont en pleine négociations avec Graad. Tu dois la ménager…

– Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, crache Julian. Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher ?

– Thétis demande après toi, explique sa Main, d'un ton calme.

– Que me veut ma très chère sœur ?

– Tu lui demanderas quand tu seras auprès d'elle, réplique Sorrente.

– Je n'ai donc pas le choix ?

– Pas si comme tu viens de le dire, tu sais où est ton devoir. Ce dont je ne doute pas un instant.

Cette dernière phrase n'est pas une pique. Julian fixe un instant son bras droit sur lequel passe ses humeurs comme si elles ne l'atteignaient pas. C'est probablement le cas : sa loyauté est à toute épreuve.

– As-tu pu discuter un peu avec les Polaris ? demande l'héritier Solo.

– J'y allais de ce pas.

– Très bien. On se voit plus tard, alors.

Ils se séparent. Julian rejoint sa sœur, assise à la table d'honneur. Sa robe compliquée mange l'espace autour d'elle. Il n'ose pas en imaginer le poids. Thétis doit souffrir le martyr mais c'est ce qu'elle voulait, il s'agit donc de son problème. Un peu plus loin, Minos discute avec ses beaux-parents et quelques autres invités.

– Ah ! Julian ! Enfin ! s'exclame la mariée en le voyant arriver.

– Tu voulais me voir ?

– Oui, confirme-t-elle. Va remplacer Minos auprès de nos parents.

Le ton péremptoire de sa sœur lui fait hausser un sourcil. Pas qu'il ne soit pas habitué à ce qu'elle lui donne des ordres, qu'il ne suit évidemment que lorsqu'il le veut bien, mais pour le coup, la demande de sa sœur le surprend.

– En quel honneur, je te prie ?

– J'aimerais l'avoir auprès de moi.

– Qu'ils viennent tous les trois, tu seras ainsi satisfaite.

– Occupe-toi des parents, s'il-te-plait, soupire-t-elle. Je te le demande comme un service.

– C'est pour toi qu'ils sont là, réplique instantanément son frère. Et cela fait trois jours que je les supporte, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ou peu s'en faut, dans ton appartement, alors que tu t'es enfuie à l'Olympe. J'ai déjà largement fait ma part de parent-sitting.

Pas qu'il n'aime pas ses parents, hein. Il les aime. Beaucoup. Mais il les aime d'autant plus qu'ils sont loin de lui. Il n'est pas une discussion entre eux qui ne se termine pratiquement en dispute. Julian ne supporte pas que ses parents lui donnent des conseils sur la manière de diriger le Groupe Solo. Ils se sont retirés du monde des affaires, ils ne suivent plus rien… Qu'ils assument leur choix et le laissent commander le navire à sa façon, pour la direction qu'il a choisi.

– Sans doute, admet Thétis, mais si Maman me parle encore une seule fois de la grossesse de Constance Gemini pour m'expliquer que je devrais aller m'allonger, je vais avoir envie de l'étrangler. C'est pour cette raison que Minos les a éloignés : je commençais à vraiment m'énerver. Et le meurtre de la mère de la mariée serait du plus mauvais effet…

– Peut-être mais cela marquerait durablement les esprits, réplique Julian en souriant. On se souviendrait longtemps de ce jour.

– N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ?

– Si, la rassure-t-il. Très bien, puisqu'il s'agit de ton mariage, je peux bien faire un effort pour être gentil avec toi. Je vais me charger d'eux. Mais tu vas me rendre un service en retour, petite-sœur.

– Lequel ? demande-t-elle suspicieuse.

– Ton mari ne m'a toujours rien communiqué au sujet du passé de Kanon.

Elle hausse les épaules.

– Il a été très occupé ces derniers temps. Il a dû oublier… Je le lui rappellerai.

– Ce n'est pas pressé, précise son frère.

– Je n'allais pas lui en parler au cours de ma nuit de noces, ne t'en fais pas. Pourquoi ce soudain regain d'intérêt ?

– Le fait de l'avoir croisé, je suppose. J'aime savoir qui j'ai en face de moi.

* * *

Saga est assis, auprès de son arbre. Il y est revenu après avoir été félicité Minos et Thétis, et échanger quelques mots avec Noé et Lysiana Solo pour leur présenter Kanon. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis les fiançailles. Ce n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire, d'ailleurs, tant Lysiana est incapable de le regarder sans que ses yeux ne finissent par se teinter de nostalgie douloureuse. L'ombre de Constance plane toujours entre eux… Le pire étant que Saga apprécie plutôt celle qui fut la meilleure amie de sa mère. Mais ce malaise qui s'installe inévitablement, et qui s'est accentué, encore, après le décès de son père… Si les parents Solo n'étaient partis pour l'Australie, peut-être auraient-ils pu le surmonter, à force de rencontres. Tel n'est pas le cas. Alors Saga écourte les entrevues dans les proportions que la politesse lui permet.

Les autres invités défilent devant lui, venant s'assurer qu'il est en pleine possession de ses facultés intellectuelles au prétexte de venir prendre des nouvelles de santé physique. Il les rassure, entre deux gorgées d'eau minérale, regrettant de ne pouvoir goûter à cette si délicieuse pièce montée… ordre de son médecin qu'il suit scrupuleusement. Mieux vaut toujours être prudent, n'est-ce-pas, même lorsque cela semble un peu trop raisonnable… Oui, bien sûr. On ne peut pas courir des risques inconsidérés pour un gâteau, aussi délicieux soit-il. Évidemment. L'audace ne doit pas devenir de l'insouciance. Le courage ne doit pas devenir de la témérité inconsciente… Même s'il se permet de goûter cette tarte, excellente elle aussi, avec son méli-mélo de fruits exotiques. Ils repartent, rassérénés, convaincus que Saga est toujours l'entrepreneur hardi mais circonspect qu'ils ont toujours connu, l'homme qui ne prend de risques que lorsqu'ils sont parfaitement calculés. Le digne rival de Minos Judge. Voilà ce à quoi il passe son temps : expliquer, à demi-mots, que Sanctuary fait toujours face à l'Empire, qu'ils ne sont pas devenus craintifs pas plus qu'ils ne se laisseront dicter par leurs adversaires les manœuvres de ripostes. Ils joueront à leur propre rythme, celui dont ils tirent leur force, l'adaptant aux circonstances sans jamais le trahir.

Les visites s'espacent à mesure que le temps passe et il peut même prendre le temps de regarder autour de lui, d'observer le ballet qui se déroule dans ce parc immense. Derrière lui, Angelo est pendu au téléphone. Mû et Killian rentrent demain. Saga espère que tout ira bien pour eux… Pour eux trois. Angelo est quelqu'un de bien. Il mérite de trouver un peu de sérénité, de se libérer des angoisses qui le rongent. L'interne et son fils pourront peut-être l'y aider. Mikael l'a assuré que le médecin est parfaitement conscient de la situation et des difficultés qu'elle pourrait engendrer. Pourtant, il a accepté de se lancer dans l'aventure. Un peu comme Ayoros avec lui. Ce ne sera pas facile… Il y aura des problèmes. Mais ils pourront essayer de les surmonter ensemble. Ayoros… Ils ne vivent toujours pas ensemble. Saga n'est pas encore capable d'assumer totalement sa maladie, son traitement, face à son compagnon. Il a besoin de temps encore. Peut-être lorsque le suivi médical sera moins drastique. Mikael lui a parlé de fin Septembre et de vacances qu'il souhaiterait prendre. Cela pourrait être une occasion, même s'il déteste l'idée qu'un autre que lui gère le tempo de sa vie. Angelo a proposé ses services, pour le cas où Saga ne suivrait pas la suggestion de son infirmier de former Ayoros. Il n'a toujours pas arrêté de décision. Il le faudrait pourtant : il faut plus d'une journée pour apprendre à faire des injections.

Ayoros… Il le trouve dans la foule, après quelques minutes. Une gamine est pendue à son bras, dans une robe indécente. Saori Kido. Elle est venue le saluer, un peu plus tôt. Elle ne lui a pas fait très forte impression. Elle n'est probablement pas aussi idiote qu'elle le prétend, mais certainement pas aussi intelligente qu'elle le croit. Jouer de son charme fait partie des négociations, bien sûr, il serait mal placé pour le nier. Mais pas à ce point. Que cherche-t-elle à faire, en s'agrippant ainsi au bras d'Ayoros, l'entourant de sourires mielleux ? Énerver les Judge et les inciter à renforcer leur offensive contre Sanctuary, pour tenter de lui porter l'estocade finale ? Ce serait parfaitement idiot : l'Empire n'est pas en position de faire mat en un coup, notamment grâce à la défense acharné que leur a opposée Gabriel. Son meilleur ami a été amené à abandonner certains secteurs, mais aucune coupe ne leur est fatale. Bientôt, ils obtiendront les fruits de leurs acquisitions de l'année dernière. La situation n'est pas encore stabilisée, ils se retrouvent à un niveau inférieur à ce qu'ils avaient escompté… mais rien n'est irrémédiable. Peut-être essaie-t-elle de leur faire peur, en se rapprochant de concurrents, dans l'espoir qu'ils acceptent des clauses qui ne leur seraient moins favorables que ce qu'ils escomptaient, de peur de voir ce contrat leur filer entre les doigts ? Ce serait tout aussi stupide. Effrayer Minos ? Elle ? Saga connait son rival. Il est dur, impitoyable, parfois violent selon certains dans la manière même de mener les négociations. Mais jamais il ne lâche plus que ce qu'il a décidé. Pas sans de larges contreparties, en tout cas. À se demander si ses accès de fureur ne sont pas une manœuvre de plus, pour simuler une perte de contrôle, un total aveuglement. Tous ceux qui ont essayé de le duper, tous ceux qui ont cru y réussir ont fini par se rendre compte que s'ils avaient réussi à lui voler la Reine… ils avaient sacrifié, sans en avoir conscience, pratiquement toutes leurs pièces, laissant leur Roi sans protection. Et toujours Minos gagne la partie, choisissant de faire un exemple, soit en détruisant soigneusement l'impudent, soit en se montrant magnanime, accordant un vigilent pardon. Les caprices de l'Empereur rappellent à chacun qu'il tient leur destin entre ses mains, qu'aucun de ses partenaires n'est son égal. Si cette enfant pense pouvoir se jouer de l'Empereur ainsi, il serait presque charitable de la mettre en garde… Presque. Mais elle ne peut être aussi… imbécile. Mitsumasa Kido ne l'aurait pas autorisée à venir si tel était le cas. Et de toute façon, la promotion d'Ayoros est trop récente. Ce n'est pas en discutant avec le tout nouvel adjoint de Sanctuary qu'elle va déstabiliser qui que ce soit. Un directeur fraîchement nommé peut paraitre une proie facile, dans le sens où il cherchera à faire ses preuves, mais il est évident qu'après seulement quelques mois il ne peut avoir toute latitude pour décider de manière complètement autonome. Si elle venait les voir, lui ou Gabriel, alors là, oui, peut-être…

Alors quoi ? Quelles justifications à son comportement ? Se pourrait-elle qu'elle cherche simplement à séduire un homme… attirant ? Terriblement attirant… Mais qu'elle arrête au moins de le toucher ! Et qu'il arrête de lui sourire… ! Il bout intérieurement alors qu'elle rit à gorge déployée… Il a pratiquement des envies de meurtre… Se pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux de cette gamine ? Il n'a pourtant aucune raison. Ayoros ne le trahirait pas pour… Pas alors qu'ils viennent à peine de s'avouer leur amour, après des mois à se chercher sans oser se trouver… Pas alors qu'il s'est donné à lui, dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre l'étendue de ses sentiments, de lui prouver qu'entre eux, dans l'intimité, il n'y a pas de supérieur ou d'inférieur… Non, une simple enfant avec quelques attraits ne saurait faire oublier à Ayoros tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, n'est-ce-pas ? Il faut qu'il se calme. Il faut qu'il se calme. Ils s'aiment. Son amant ne va pas perdre la tête pour… une fillette à peine pubère qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait et qui teste son charme… Ayoros est plus intelligent que cela… Il doit vouloir se rapprocher d'elle, dans l'espoir de glaner quelques renseignements sur les négociations en cours entre Graad et l'Empire. Ce doit être cela. Oui. Car Ayoros l'aime, lui, Saga… Car Ayoros lui a promis qu'ensemble ils construiront quelque chose de solide, de fort, d'indestructible… Il doit lui faire confiance. Il faut qu'il lui fasse confiance… Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il lui tende une assiette de pâtisseries et une coupe de champagne pour trinquer avec elle ?

– Vous permettez ?

Saga se retourne. Il voit Pandore tenant d'une main la chaise à côté de la sienne et l'autre une coupe de champagne.

– Bien sûr, très chère, lui répond-il dans un sourire.

Ils se sont déjà vus, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, lorsqu'elle a accompagné les Polaris auprès de lui.

– J'attendais avec impatience de me retrouver en tête à tête avec vous, vous savez, fait-elle en s'installant. J'adore nos petits entretiens informels.

– Je suis comblé de constater que nous sommes accordés sur ce point.

– Et pas uniquement sur ce point ! Savez-vous que je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux lorsque je vous ai vu ?

Elle lui sourit. Il fait de même. C'est vrai qu'il est troublant de constater que les couleurs de leur tenue sont effectivement très proches, comme s'ils s'étaient concertés.

– Les grands esprits se rencontrent…, commence Saga.

– Et les sots ne se quittent pour ainsi dire jamais. Mais, nous oublierons, au contraire de nos amis anglo-saxons la seconde partie de la maxime : je n'ai guère envie de m'insulter moi-même. Me laisserez-vous vous exprimer à nouveau ma joie face à votre rétablissement ?

– Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me remettre rapidement. Je vous avais promis de ne vous causer aucune peine, vous souvenez-vous ?

Elle lui adresse un regard complice. Elle n'avait pas oublié.

– Vous êtes toujours d'une telle prévenance, à mon égard, s'amuse-t-elle.

– Je n'en ai pas le moindre mérite réplique Saga, à la fois sérieux et charmeur. Je vous adore, vous le savez. Si la situation était différente, et par situation je veux bien évidemment parler de la saine concurrence entre nos familles, je sais que vous pourriez m'être une amie précieuse.

– Je me contenterai d'être semi-précieuse, dans ce cas… Ce qui n'est pas si mal, après tout. Vous ne me confierez pas vos problèmes les plus importants pas plus que je ne vous parlerai des miens, ce qui nous évitera bien des tracas, et je pourrai ainsi me délecter de votre présence et de votre conversation, sans les désagréments d'une trop grande proximité. Et puis cela a d'autres avantages.

– Lesquels ?

– Je n'ai pas à m'offusquer de ne pas avoir toute votre attentionCessez donc de vous tourmentez. Elle ne fait pas le poids face à vous, ajoute-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Saga tressaille et fronce les sourcils.

– De quoi parlez-vous ?

– De la raison qui trouble votre esprit, explique-t-elle en posant son regard sur le couple formé par Saori et Ayoros. Et pour laquelle vous avez honteusement refusé ma main, lorsque je vous l'ai proposée, me causant une douleur dont j'ai toujours beaucoup de difficultés à me remettre, évidemment. Raison qui se promène au bras d'une fort jolie jeune fille. Vous avez bon goût, je dois l'avouer.

– Vous vous méprenez sur la nature de l'intérêt que je leur porte, se récrie-t-il aussitôt.

Un air ironique vient se poser sur le visage de Pandore.

– J'admets que vous avez des raisons d'accorder une large part de votre attention à Saori Kido mais vous ne m'ôterez pas de l'esprit que celles que j'ai devinées pèsent aussi dans la balance. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je doute que quiconque ait remarqué quoique ce soit, en dehors de ma petite personne. J'ai le regret de vous apprendre qu'après s'être assurés de votre état de santé, les convives ne s'intéressent plus qu'à leurs propres histoires, aux mariés… ainsi qu'à votre frère, évidemment. Il est tout à fait étonnant, d'ailleurs.

– Etonnant ? relève Saga.

– Oui. Mais cela doit venir de ce que vous vous ressemblez, tout en étant différents. J'imagine que je dois anticiper ses réactions, les imaginant semblables aux vôtres… et je finis toujours pas constater que je me suis trompée. Mais vous n'avez pas à rougir de lui. Dans son propre style, il est assez remarquable, conclue-t-elle dans une gorgée de champagne.

– Il ne cesse de m'impressionner. L'avoir retrouvé… est sans doute une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée.

– Une autre étant à mettre au crédit de ce jeune homme que vous couvez du regard ? lance-t-elle dans un autre sourire.

– Pandore… Je vous ai dit…

– Pas de cela avec moi, mon ami, le coupe la jeune femme en posant une main sur le bras de Saga. Je vous ai percé à jour. Cela n'a pas été très compliqué, je l'avoue. Il se trouve que la plupart des hommes que je pourrai trouver durablement intéressants se révèlent ne guère priser la gent féminine. A moins que ce soit l'absence de liaison entre nous qui laisse croire que ces relations pourraient perdurer, comme s'il m'était plus simple de maintenir une amitié qu'un amour. Si tel est le cas, je dois vous avouer que je suis positivement ravie de ne pas vous intéresser : je détesterai perdre votre affection. Cependant, je ne comprends pas votre réticence à admettre votre attachement. D'autant qu'il m'a tout l'air d'être un charmant garçon. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de sa plastique.

Ils échangent un regard. Continuer à nier serait stupide, dans l'état actuel des choses : cela risquerait de rendre Pandore suscpicieuse.

– Je ne peux rien vous cacher, soupire-t-il, admettant sa défaite. Vous lisez en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert.

– Je vous promets de fermer les yeux lorsque j'attendrai certaines pages. Quoique ce ne sera pas nécessaire puisque vous mentez, vil flatteur : il y a bien des choses de vous qui me restent dissimulées, même en omettant tout ce qui concerne les intérêts de Sanctuary. À commencer par les raisons de ces mystères.

– Ne dit-on pas pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ?

– Vous y croyez ? Vraiment ? s'étonne-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas, avoue Saga. Cela n'a guère d'importance puisqu'aujourd'hui tout finit toujours par se savoir. Vivre caché… Dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, ce serait une activité à plein temps, au point de ne plus en laisser pour ce que l'on voulait protéger. Au risque d'oublier l'objet de notre affection et de faire un secret d'une coquille qui ne contiendrait plus rien.

Son regard per s'accroche une nouvelle fois à Ayoros. Mais cette fois, il ne voit pas Saori, son esprit tout entier accaparé par son amant. Il ne veut pas qu'une telle chose leur arrive, que leurs sentiments réciproques disparaissent à force de clandestinité. Peut-être est-ce pour cela, aussi, qu'il a révélé la vérité à la jeune femme à ses côtés.

– Alors pourquoi choisir l'ombre ? demande-t-elle. Êtes-vous ce genre d'homme à imaginer que vos inclinations pourraient faire courir le moindre risque à vos intérêts ? Si c'est de cela dont il est question, regardez Eaque. Je ne dis pas que tous approuvent son comportement… mais ce n'est pas tant le sexe que le nombre de ses partenaires qui les dérangent. Et leurs réticences s'évaporent aussitôt qu'apparaissent les bilans trimestriels. Le pragmatisme du profit n'a pas que des inconvénients.

– Ce ne sont pas mes penchants qui sont en cause, dément Saga. Je ne voudrais simplement pas qu'on puisse s'imaginer qu'il doit son poste à mes côtés à autre chose qu'à ses compétences professionnelles. Je voudrais lui permettre de faire ses preuves… avant de révéler l'intérêt que nous nous portons. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre inutilement et risquer de tout détruire. Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

Silencieusement, elle l'invite à poursuivre reprenant une gorgée de cette excellent champagne.

– Pourriez-vous ne pas faire mention de cette relation jusqu'à ce que j'en fasse l'annonce ?

Elle l'observe un instant. Elle essaye probablement de deviner la raison de sa requête.

– Dois-je en conclure que la chose est sérieuse ?

C'était bien ça. La sincérité et l'affection que lui porte Pandore pourrait l'aider à obtenir ce répit dont ils ont besoin.

– Elle l'est, à mes yeux, confirme donc Saga.

– Vous l'aimez ?

– Je le crois.

– Et est-il aussi charmant que je le suppose ?

– Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir répondre objectivement…

– Au moins en êtes-vous conscient… Très bien. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, mon ami. Je ne révèlerai pas cette histoire au grand jour. Je me contenterai de me délecter des mines surprises lorsque vous vous déciderez à officialiser la chose.

* * *

Gabriel a fui. Lâchement, sans doute, mais il n'a guère eu le choix. il n'est pas venu immédiatement. Lorsque le piano a commencé à jouer, il l'a senti, tapis dans l'ombre, cherchant une faille dans laquelle s'infiltrer. Le jeune homme avec qui il s'entretenait, le meilleur ami de Saori Kidô, a eu le bon goût de ne s'apercevoir de rien, ou du moins n'a-t-il perçu que ce qu'il a vu chez tout un chacun alors que le plus jeune des frères Judge commençait son récital. Très joli, indéniablement. Et le rouge a profité de l'envolée finale du premier morceau pour lancer son offensive contre son esprit. Il l'a repoussé, comme il l'avait repoussé plus tôt lors de la chanson d'Eaque. Du moins, est-ce ce qu'il a tenté de faire. Il y avait réussi lors de la représentation des deux frères, en se concentrant sur le brun, sur ses mimiques, sur ce qu'il dégageait, en essayant d'analyser, de comprendre l'impression étrange qu'il ressentait. Les plus jeunes des frères Judge faisaient un troublant cadeau à leur aîné. Peut-être était-ce une manière de lui rendre sa liberté ? Minos est le patriarche de la famille Judge. Il est le dominant. Ses deux frères ont-ils tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont plus autant besoin de sa protection ? Qu'il peut vivre sa vie désormais… ? C'est une hypothèse qui lui semble plausible, tant l'apparent bonheur d'Eaque lui a paru... trop. Trop grand, trop éclatant… Mais là… il n'a trouvé aucune échappatoire dans la silhouette immobile de Rhadamanthe. Comme si le blond n'exprimait rien… Que la musique s'exprimait à sa place. Peut-être même à la place d'une tierce personne, dont il se contentait de transmettre le message, en leur tournant le dos. À se demander, oui, s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre, entre le piano et le pianiste. Quelqu'un capable de leur montrer… des sentiments extrêmement puissants s'il en croit ce qu'ils provoquent chez lui. Le rouge, oui… Juste avant de perdre la bataille, il s'est excusé auprès de ce Hyoga et il s'est enfui, dans l'espoir qu'une fois seul, caché à la vue des autres invités par quelques uns des buissons du parc, il serait plus aisément capable de reprendre ses esprits. Mais le rouge est toujours présent. Moins sanguin peut-être… Plus profond. Plus… sombre. Mais également plus lumineux… C'est incompréhensible. Cela le dépasse. Et son cœur qui refuse de se calmer, qui persiste à frapper contre sa poitrine à un rythme bien trop rapide… Il s'appuie contre un arbre, enchainant quelques exercices respiratoires. Inspiration. Pause. Expiration. Pause. Se calmer. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il faudrait qu'il arrive à comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à réagir de manière si violente. Ce qui déclenche ces épisodes… au-delà du simple fait que Milo a réveillé chez lui des pulsions… Il ne comprend pas. Comme s'il éprouvait la moindre attirance pour Rhadamanthe Judge… C'est ridicule. Ce qui ne fait que confirmer ses suppositions : ce qu'il éprouve, parfois, lorsque le DJ joue, n'est pas du désir. Enfin si probablement, mais pas tourné spécifiquement vers son colocataire puisqu'il éprouve pareille sensation envers… le croque-mort de l'Empire. Peut-être même est-elle plus forte aujourd'hui que lors de ses dernières expériences. Il est tout à fait possible que cela ne soit dû qu'au temps qui passe. N'est-il pas logique qu'elles augmentent à mesure que s'éloigne leur dernière libération ? Leur première libération… Par bonheur, il arrive pratiquement à occulter la musique du piano… Il n'arrive pas même à savoir s'il continue réellement à jouer ou s'il ne s'agit que d'hallucinations auditives… Hier soir, alors même que Milo avait accepté de rester silencieux…

– C'est bien la première fois que tu t'isoles de cette façon.

La voix de Julian, derrière lui. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

– Laisse-moi tranquille, lui intime Gabriel.

Vraiment, vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin que cet… obsédé du contrôle, de la manipulation et de sa personne surgisse à ce moment entre tous.

– Je ne peux faire cela, l'entend-il répondre. Ce ne serait pas digne d'un ami, voyons.

– Nous ne sommes pas amis, rétorque Gabriel en se retournant.

Julian Solo se tient à quelques mètres de lui, à peine.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…, murmure celui-ci, doucereux, en faisant un pas ou deux dans sa direction. Bien sûr que nous sommes amis. Bien sûr que nous sommes… proches. Et je ne te laisserai pas alors que tu sembles tant avoir besoin de soutien…

– Si j'ai besoin de soutien, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Exception faite de l'entrevue avec tes parents pour leur présenter Kanon, tu t'étais gardé de m'approcher jusqu'ici et cela me convenait parfaitement.

De la colère perce dans ce timbre qui fait tout pour paraître détaché. L'Ombre de Saga n'est définitivement pas dans son état habituel…

– Si cela te convenait, pourquoi es-tu si contrarié ? lui demande Julian.

– Je ne suis pas contrarié.

– Bien sûr que si, répond l'héritier Solo, dans un sourire.

– Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, réplique Gabriel en se raidissant légèrement.

Il sent le tronc de l'arbre derrière lui, le regard de Julian sur lui et le rouge en lui qui refuse obstinément de partir… Il se fait l'effet d'une proie. Il déteste cette impression. Surtout qu'il n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

– Crois-tu ? demande le prédateur en face de lui.

Il se rapproche encore, venant presque se coller à ce prince glacé qu'il voit se troubler pour la première fois.

– Tu as besoin de quelqu'un…

– Saga…

– N'est pas ici, complète Julian dans un murmure. Tu n'es pas allé le trouver. Car tu sais qu'il ne t'apportera pas ce dont tu as besoin… Mais, moi, je suis là. Je suis là, avec toi.

Il pose sa main sur sa joue. Gabriel frémit à ce contact… presque tendre. Il ferme les yeux, grimace, espérant, il ne sait comment, que tout ceci va s'arrêter… qu'il s'agit d'un mauvais rêve. Un rêve, oui… Comme ceux qu'il a faits, souvent… Avant et après, cette matinée où Milo…

– Je me soucie de toi, continue la douce voix qu'il n'arrive plus à identifier avec exactitude, perdue qu'elle est dans des volutes de tissu rouge. Je me suis toujours soucié de toi, Gabriel… Je peux t'aider. Laisse-moi t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin. Laisse-moi te libérer.

Il sent une pression sur tout son corps, un contact plus net sur sa nuque. Et un autre encore sur ses lèvres… qu'il entrouvre comme une réponse naturelle aux brumes qui embrouillent son esprit. Il se laisse emporter par ce ballet… Un baiser. Cela avait été une telle évidence, lors de ce matin, de ces échanges… Il avait chassé les nuages, ses peurs face à l'orage, atténuant la violence de la foudre qui avait suivi, la rendant plus belle peut-être encore… Il avait trouvé quelque chose… de simple, de profond, ancré dans le présent et pourtant affranchi de toutes les contraintes de l'espace et du temps. Il s'était perdu pour mieux se retrouver, dans les bras de Milo. Mais là… Rien ne vient. Aucune délivrance. Aucune libération sereine… Il embrasse Julian et son malaise, son mal-être ne se dissipe pas… Pire. Il grandit. Gabriel ouvre les yeux. Brutalement. Il vient de réaliser. Il est en train d'embrasser Julian. Il est en train de laisser Julian l'embrasser. Le rouge reflue immédiatement.

En un instant, il plaque ses mains sur les épaules de son ancien camarade promotion, le repousse et se dégage pour lui tourner le dos.

– Gabriel ?

– Laisse-moi, fait-il en passant une main sur son visage.

Que viennent-ils de faire ? Que vient-il de faire ? Comment a-t-il pu… ? Mais comment a-t-il pu !

– C'est hors de question. Pas après… ça. Pas après toutes ces années… Pas alors que je viens enfin d'obtenir…

– Ne te fais aucune illusion : tu n'as rien obtenu.

– Comment peux-tu nier… ? Tu viens de m'embrasser !

Gabriel prend une légère inspiration avant de se retourner vers l'héritier Solo. Il est toujours en proie à un profond trouble mais il a retrouvé son apparente impassibilité. C'est déjà ça.

– Tu ferais mieux d'oublier cet incident car dis-toi bien que tu n'obtiendras jamais plus de moi. Rien n'a changé, Julian. Tu n'as jamais eu et tu n'aurais jamais la moindre chose qui puisse m'intéresser, lâche-t-il avant de partir en direction de la fête.

– Gabriel !

Mais l'Ombre de Saga s'éloigne déjà pour retourner vers les autres invités. Vers Saga, inutile de se voiler la face. Julian serre les poings. Gabriel va le retrouver pour renouer son allégeance… la renforcer après ce qu'il ose appeler un incident. Jamais en dix ans, Gabriel ne l'a laissé s'approcher à ce point, jusqu'à effleurer son âme. Et voilà qu'après un baiser, il reprend son attitude habituelle, souhaitant effacer quelque chose d'aussi… intime. Parce que si la fin a été particulière – et terriblement conforme au Gabriel qui le fascine et le révolte –, le début a été… merveilleusement sensuel. Une volupté plus grande encore que ce qu'il a imaginé de son premier échange avec ce prince des glaces qui l'obsède depuis leur première rencontre. Dès le premier regard, il a désiré briser ce masque de froideur pour découvrir ce qu'il cache et faire sien ce qui se trouvait derrière. Il a rêvé de découvrir un volcan. Il a trouvé une rivière de lave, plus calme que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais chargée d'une chaleur, douce et intense, qui l'a ravi. Cela n'a duré qu'un instant. Comme si Gabriel ne l'avait autorisé à entrevoir cet aspect de lui que pour mieux lui rappeler qu'il ne lui était pas destiné. Comme si Gabriel n'avait voulu qu'attiser…

L'idée qui vient de lui traverser l'esprit… Habituellement, l'Ombre de Saga est une obsession suffisamment importante pour qu'il cherche à leur ménager un entretien privé le plus tôt possible. Il n'en a pas eu le loisir aujourd'hui, trop occupé par la cérémonie, ses parents et les invités. Lors de l'anniversaire de Saga, déjà, il avait choisi d'être distant, dans l'espoir de cacher sa rancune. Se pourrait-il que Gabriel ait été vexé par ces manques d'intérêt répétés ? Sa fierté, son amour-propre, qui sont aussi évidents que sa beauté et son intelligence, ont pu, effectivement, être blessés… Et, dans cette hypothèse, ce baiser prend tout son sens, cette fuite même s'explique. S'éloigner au moment même où chaque invité ne s'intéressait plus qu'à Rhadamanthe… Quel instant aurait pu être plus adapté, pour un échange loin des regards ? Feindre un trouble, comme une invitation à oser davantage, avec plus d'audace que jamais, pour cacher les réelles raisons de ce prudent éloignement… Répondre au baiser… et vêtir à nouveau ce visage d'indifférence lorsque l'on s'est assuré que la proie est toujours aussi captive… Oh oui… Tout colle. Si ce n'est un détail : il n'est pas une proie. Lui, Julian Solo, n'est pas un vulgaire pantin avec lequel on joue pour satisfaire un ego. Oh oui, tout est limpide. Gabriel agit ainsi depuis des années… Son insistance à obtenir ce titre de major… ! Quel meilleur moyen pour se rappeler à son souvenir, pour rester présent dans ses pensées ? Surtout couplée à cette fausse modestie… Ce n'est pas grand-chose de l'avoir dépassé. C'est ce qu'il dit tout le temps. C'est ce qu'il a répété à Pandore. Devant lui. Pour entretenir cette rage, cette passion… Gabriel le manipule depuis toujours. Comme Saga et lui ont dû rire de le voir agir exactement comme ils le planifiaient ! Et ces attaques contre les intérêts de sa famille… ! Durant des années, Saga a joué le rôle de son ami… jusqu'à l'adoucir au point qu'il ne souhaitait pas aller contre les intérêts de Sanctuary. Et le voilà qui passe à l'offensive, le laissant croire qu'il ne s'agissait que… que de protéger Gabriel, d'un examen de passage pour ce type ou de quelque absurdité de ce genre… ! Mais ils sont de mèches tous les deux. Depuis toujours ou presque. Ils se sont joués de lui.

Oh oui… Oui, il comprend. Un tel affront ne restera pas impuni.

Un instant, il pense à Kanon. Le second Gemini n'a certainement rien à voir avec toute cette histoire : elle remonte à bien avant ses retrouvailles avec son frère à moins qu'il ne s'agisse, là encore, que d'une étape de plus dans cette… Non. Il en doute. Bien sûr, Saga doit probablement compter sur cette nouvelle pièce… mais son jumeau a droit à la présomption d'innocence, trop ignorant de ces parties d'échecs qui se jouent entre leurs familles pour y tenir un rôle quelconque à l'heure actuelle, son absence récusant toute complicité dans la conception de ces manœuvres. Quand il pense que sa propre mère a protégé le secret des Gemini ! Comment ont-ils pu oser ? Comment ont-ils pu oser manquer à ce point de respect à sa famille !

Il fulmine. Le festival de Deauville commence la semaine prochaine. Il pourrait y inviter Pandore et les Polaris. Il va les inviter. Car il est hors de question que les marchés d'Asgard lui échappent, désormais. Sanctuary va lui payer. Tout. Au centuple. Et avec les intérêts usuriers. Et pour Kanon, eh bien, il n'aura qu'à considérer tout ceci comme une forme de bizutage, un moyen de fêter son intégration dans le groupe… ou tenter d'oublier les soucis de sa toute nouvelle entreprise en commandant un verre au bar du Scylla, au son de la musique de son meilleur ami. Saga et Gabriel, eux, vont comprendre ce qu'il coûte de se moquer des Solo.

* * *

Gabriel fulmine. Ce qu'il vient de se passer… Jamais, jamais, cela n'aurait dû se produire. Il a laissé Julian l'embrasser. Et pire… il a répondu à son baiser. Comment l'héritier Solo va-t-il réagir ? Mal, de toute façon. Dans le meilleur des cas, il peut s'attendre à ce qu'il accentue ses tentatives ridicules de séduction. S'il pouvait s'en contenter… Gabriel en doute. Il connait bien son ancien camarade. Il va être vexé. Il va vouloir se venger pour rééquilibrer leur relation. Il aurait peut-être dû ne pas le repousser, ne pas réagir si violemment lorsqu'il a réalisé… et tenter de lui faire comprendre, ensuite, que rien ne serait possible. Julian aurait tenté d'infléchir sa position mais il aurait peut-être pu lui faire entendre raison. Non. Julian est tout ce qu'il déteste. Arrogant, agressif, imbu de sa personne… jamais il n'aurait pu ne serait-ce que prolonger ce baiser. Il a laissé Julian l'embrasser… Il a laissé Julian… ! Un frisson de dégoût parcourt son corps. Rien ne serait arrivé sans cette musique. Rien ne serait arrivé sans le rouge. Rien ne serait arrivé sans… Milo. Si le DJ n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête et n'avait pas essayé de corriger sa frigidité… S'il avait simplement réalisé que ce n'était pas le bon moment ! Si lui-même n'avait pas été sot au point de se laisser manipuler, par ces deux invités ! S'il avait refusé de permettre au DJ de rester chez lui durant l'hospitalisation de Kanon ! S'il ne s'était pas laissé attendrir… par la fausse innocence du DJ et par les espoirs de Saga ! Milo… qui lui a dit être son ami. Qui doit en être persuadé, en plus. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une autre de ses techniques de manipulation… Depuis cette matinée, Milo se concentre sur le Scylla. Et sur Kanon, depuis une semaine. Ce n'est pas cela, l'amitié. Ce n'est pas attendre que l'autre appelle à l'aide. Cela engage davantage qu'un simple _si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là_… L'amitié, c'est soutenir, anticiper… Déceler les troubles et aider à les surmonter. Milo, qui était si attentif lorsqu'il voulait atteindre son but, ne remarque plus rien… Alors, oui, il aurait probablement repoussé le DJ, s'il était venu vers lui… Probablement. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Il ne repousse jamais Saga longtemps. Et Milo aurait insisté. Il insiste toujours. Alors Gabriel serait peut-être parvenu à repousser le rouge, en échangeant avec lui, à comprendre un peu mieux ce nouveau monde dans lequel Milo l'a attiré pour l'y abandonner. Mais non. Et le résultat de tout cela, c'est… qu'il a embrassé Julian.

Pourvu, pourvu qu'il ne décide pas de s'en prendre à Sanctuary ! C'est un espoir vain, Gabriel en est conscient. La guerre fait rage. Il vient de donner une raison supplémentaire à leur adversaire de lancer toutes ses forces dans la bataille. À cause de Milo qui se tient tranquillement aux côtés de Saga, toujours assis, entouré de Mikael et Angelo.

– Nous devrions partir, fait Gabriel alors qu'il arrive à hauteur du groupe. Le plus rapidement possible.

– Pourquoi cet empressement ? s'étonne son meilleur ami.

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

– Tu m'inquiètes…

– Plus tard, Saga. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Il n'a pas envie de s'expliquer maintenant. Pas en public. Pas devant Milo. Surtout pas devant Milo. Il jette un coup d'œil au DJ et sa colère regagne en intensité. Il détourne les yeux et prend une légère respiration avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami.

– Les invités qui ne restent pas pour le dîner devraient incessamment être conviés à quitter la fête. Même si les raisons de notre absence à ce repas sont médicales, il est inutile de nous attarder dans l'attente d'être mis à la porte.

– C'est juste. Angelo ? Peux-tu aller prévenir Shura et Ayoros ? Mika, Milo ? Si vous pouviez aller chercher Kanon… Discrètement, bien sûr.

– Où est-il ? demande aussitôt Gabriel, alors que les trois hommes partent vaquer.

Il n'est vraiment pas en état de quoique ce soit pour ne pas avoir relevé l'absence du jumeau de Saga.

– Il est allé s'allonger suite à une légère insolation, dans une des chambres du Manoir, explique ce dernier.

– Une insolation ?

– Une insolation, confirme-t-il en lançant un long regard à son meilleur ami.

On y voit percer une colère désabusée. Kanon en a trop fait. À trop vouloir prétendre qu'il n'était pas malade, lui, voilà le résultat. Le pire étant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin : Saga s'est obligé à rester assis toute la journée, pour que personne ne soit tenté de faire de comparaison, pour ne jamais se trouver dans la même perspective que son frère. Pour que jamais personne n'en vienne à penser que le jumeau convalescent semble aller mieux que son double bien portant. Mais non, Kanon n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Pour d'excellentes raisons… et à cause de sa fierté mal placée. Saga en est conscient. Et pour cause : il a exactement la même face à des adversaires. Sa colère envers Julian n'était rien d'autre que son expression…

– Je vois, lâche Gabriel. Les Judge sont donc au courant…

– Oui…

– Jusqu'à quel point ?

– Je n'en sais rien.

Gabriel regarde le visage soucieux de Saga. Il le comprend. Si les Judge font le rapprochement… Il faut espérer qu'ils aient cru à cette histoire d'insolation. Une chance, vraiment, que le soleil ait brillé toute la journée. Si le temps avait été mauvais qu'auraient-ils pu trouver comme excuse ? Vraiment… Milo et Kanon sont deux irresponsables. Et ce sont Saga et lui qui vont devoir gérer les conséquences de leur… inconséquence, justement. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de quoi s'occuper. Et bien sûr, il faudra les rassurer s'ils prennent conscience des probables effets destructeurs de leur comportement irréfléchi. Encore que… Milo ne s'apercevra sûrement de rien ou niera en bloc toute responsabilité. C'est une spécialité chez lui. Il n'assume que ce qu'il veut bien assumer. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose en dehors de la musique, quand on y réfléchit. Et encore ? Assume-t-il quoique ce soit dans ce domaine ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Il donne… sans rien attendre en retour, en apparence. Que c'est pratique. Que c'est pratique… Un contrat de l'éphémère. Une promesse qui n'engage que sur l'instant. Milo ne demande rien… alors comment pourrait-on exiger quoique ce soit de lui, n'est-ce-pas ? Au final, il ne fait que ce qu'il veut. Lorsqu'il rencontre une opposition, une difficulté… un peu de manipulation et le tour est joué. Toujours sous couvert d'aide désintéressée bien sûr, pour qu'on finisse par se reprocher de lui en vouloir, de le soupçonner de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, sans se préoccuper des autres. Il n'y a qu'à voir son comportement envers Shura. Il s'est débrouillé pour le faire inviter, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose, a priori, pour qui voudrait faire comprendre au majordome qu'ils le considèrent tous comme un des leurs. Mais qu'a fait Milo ensuite ? Rien. Rien. Il a laissé Mikael et Angelo gérer le trouble de l'Espagnol. Ce sont eux qui ont passé une semaine à le rassurer, à le conseiller… Milo s'est contenté de donner un coup de pouce, une impulsion et s'en est ensuite lavé les mains. Comme ces gens qui viennent voir des orphelins, passent quelques heures avec eux, les emmènent voir un film ou se promener au zoo et qui les raccompagnent, la conscience tranquille, certains d'avoir fait une bonne action en illuminant sa journée. Mais que reste-t-il à l'enfant lorsqu'il se retrouve parmi les murs gris de son dortoir ? Le souvenir de la lumière ? La belle affaire… Un souvenir n'a jamais éclairé les ténèbres. Combien en a-t-il vu de ces enfants qui passaient leur semaine à attendre les week-ends parce que leur future famille allait venir les chercher, se brouillant avec les autres enfants sans s'en soucier car ils allaient bientôt quitter cet endroit ? Et combien en a-t-il vu se décomposer lorsque le samedi suivant, personne ne venait ? Combien en a-t-il vu chercher à s'illusionner, s'obliger à croire qu'il y avait eu un empêchement, quelque chose de grave, forcément, pour qu'ils ne viennent pas les voir, ces si merveilleux futurs parents ? Combien en a-t-il vu subir le contrecoup de leur comportement des semaines et des mois précédents, objets des moqueries acerbes de certains qu'ils avaient méprisés, pour finir par accepter la pitié d'autres moins revanchards ? Qu'il est facile de croire qu'une bonne action n'engage à rien. Qu'elle se suffit à elle-même…

Oh bien sûr, Milo avait une excuse toute trouvée : Kanon. Kanon, convalescent, qui allait devoir affronter leurs adversaires et revoir Rhadamanthe Judge… Comme c'est facile. Si l'on est incapable d'assumer toutes les conséquences de ses actes, alors mieux vaut ne rien faire. S'il n'est pas possible de tout mener de front, alors mieux vaut ne pas tout déclencher en même temps. C'est tellement évident. Une simple question de bon sens… pour qui a le sens des responsabilités. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Milo. Ni de Kanon, d'ailleurs. Aller fanfaronner sous les yeux des Judge… alors qu'il sait qu'il sera l'objet de toutes leurs attentions pour être le jumeau de Saga et pour la relation qu'il a entretenue avec le benjamin, dont au moins Eaque est parfaitement au courant. La prudence était de mise… Mais non. C'était trop lui demander de réfléchir, de ne pas foncer tête baissée. D'être un peu objectif. N'importe qui d'autre que Kanon aurait fini par accepter d'être un peu raisonnable. Peut-être pas. Saga est bien allé au réveillon. Mais au moins n'était-ce pas pour impressionner son monde qu'il a agi ainsi… Car si ce n'avait pas été une simple question de fierté, Kanon n'aurait pas fait un tel marathon. Il n'aurait pas expressément demandé d'être présenté à tout le monde. Ils auraient pu se contenter de quelques acteurs majeurs, se ménager des pauses… mais non. Et maintenant, ils vont devoir deviner ce qu'ont compris exactement les Judge. S'ils ont cru à l'insolation… C'est comme de croire que Julian passera l'éponge : c'est un vœu pieu. Alors que faire ? Que vont-ils devoir trouver pour parer à un éventuel nouveau scandale ? Vont-ils devoir expliquer que Kanon souffre du même mal que Saga… mais qu'une opération ne sera pas nécessaire car le précédent a permis d'identifier plus précocement la maladie ? Peut-être… même si l'on risque de penser à une maladie génétique, ce qui n'est jamais bon. Génétique est trop rapidement associée à chronique. Et chronique à possible rechute. Donc à rechute certaine. Personne ne veut s'associer à une entreprise dirigée par quelqu'un qui sera peut-être amené à quitter la direction dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, pour raison médicale. Le risque est trop aléatoire pour pouvoir être géré. Il va falloir que leur parade soit… irréprochable sans quoi ils risquent d'être obligé de dire la vérité sur la santé de Saga… C'est inenvisageable dans l'état actuel des choses.

– Les voilà…

La voix grave de Saga le tire de ses réflexions. Les voilà, oui. Mikael et Milo entourant un Kanon qui avance d'un pas décidé vers son frère, apparemment furieux.

– On se barre ! Enfin, vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je me barre ! souffle-t-il, tout bas. J'appelle un taxi, s'il le faut, mais je ne resterai pas une minute de plus, ici !

Gabriel serre les dents et lève les yeux au ciel. Que s'est-il passé ? Que s'est-il passé encore, pour que Kanon soit dans un tel état ? Quel problème à rajouter à leur liste ? Il sent sa patience s'effriter encore davantage. Il ne parlera pas à Saga ce soir… parce qu'avant toute discussion, avec qui que ce soit, il va falloir qu'il retrouve un tant soit peu son calme. Vivement que ses squatteurs déménagent…


	59. Samedi 26 Août 3e partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Le mariage se poursuit. Saori papillonne autour de Julian puis d'Ayoros… provoquant, pour des raisons très différentes, la fureur de l'héritier des Solo et de Saga. Ce dernier se dévoile un peu à son amie-de-réception, Pandore. Quant à Gabriel, victime d'une nouvelle attaque rougeoyante, il se retrouve à embrasser Julian… ce qui n'augure rien de bon. Pour personne, y compris Milo, objet, parmi d'autres, de l'irritation de ce très cher Gab._

_NdA__ : Merci, à tous et à toutes, pour votre inestimable soutien et pour l'intérêt que vous continuer de témoigner à cette histoire. En ce début d'année, je vous présente mes meilleurs vœux pour 2010. Je tâcherai… de répondre plus rapidement aux reviews, ce serait pas mal, je crois…_

_Choupi :__ Oui, effectivement, Gabriel a le droit de ne pas le trouver irrésistible (quoique…). Mais quand on trouve les gens résistibles, on ne les embrasse pas ! C'est du moins ce que se dit Julian… C'est vrai que beaucoup de monde se fait des films. C'est très lié à une forme de tension, de contrariété que j'ai essayé de mettre en avant tout au long de ce chapitre. Les esprits sont échauffés, pour de multiples raisons (et pas uniquement dues aux événements particuliers de cette journée), et dans ces conditions, plus encore lorsqu'il s'agit de personnes qui ont globalement plutôt une haute opinion d'eux-mêmes (et pas forcément à tort, d'ailleurs…), la parano n'est, à mon sens, jamais très loin. Et pour la rencontre entre Rhada et Kanon… ce n'est pas du sadisme, non, non, je vous assure. Il serait faux, bien sûr, de nier que c'est un moyen d'entretenir votre intérêt, mais, plus généralement, je voulais vraiment donner une réelle cohérence à chaque chapitre et à l'ensemble. Dans le premier, il s'agissait, avant tout, de montrer la structure globale de l'après-midi et d'apporter des réponses à la question la plus évidente qui se posait par rapport au mariage lui-même : la réaction des Judge. Dans le second, il me semblait bien de mettre en avant certaines choses qui risquent d'avoir certaines conséquences pour la suite (Saga qui assume un peu sa relation avec Ayo, la colère de Julian contre Sanctuary…). Face à tous ces événements, je ne voulais pas trop tout mélanger. Et donc, quand j'ai réfléchi à la structure que je voulais donner à ces chapitres… et bien, Kanon s'est retrouvé, presque naturellement, en dernier._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

À l'ombre d'un arbre, le clan Gemini au grand complet écoute les discours des témoins. Ils entendent Julian Solo faire le récit de la relation entre Minos et Thétis. C'est une jolie histoire, où tout se termine bien. Où les intérêts et l'amour se complètent pour donner un happy end inespéré. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. Même dans les contes de fées, les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien. C'est toujours contre une partie des parents, au moins, contre le reste du monde, au pire, que se fait le bonheur des enfants pour bien montrer qu'une génération se construit toujours en se libérant de l'emprise de la précédente. Là, il n'y a pas de belle-mère acariâtre et jalouse, de sorcière vexée et revancharde, de dragon terrible et rougeoyant, de ministre cupide et ambitieux, pas de vilains méchants pas beaux dont l'unique objectif serait de créer des problèmes aux gentils héros pour la seule raison qu'ils sont méchants et que les héros sont gentils, hein, faut suivre un peu… Non rien de tout cela. Juste des grandes maisons, des jardins bien ordonnés, des allées bien nettes et des parterres de fleurs bien entretenus, de belles dames vêtues de superbes parures et des hommes bien faits, bien mis, bien éduqués qui se tournent autour, sans se toucher, jusqu'à ce que deux mains s'étreignent… Des histoires d'amour courtoises où tout coule, glisse comme une fleur sur l'eau d'un bassin, depuis le premier regard, le premier sourire, jusqu'à l'échange des anneaux et la naissance, toute proche, d'enfants aussi gracieux que leurs parents. Tout est bien qui finit bien, dans le monde parfait de la perfection. Y-a-t-il vraiment des gens pour qui la vie est aussi facile ? Pour qui aucune embûche, aucun obstacle ne vient ternir la route ? Sont-ils au moins conscient qu'ils sont une exception ? Que le monde est plus sordide au dehors ? Et qu'ils ne doivent leur vie privilégiée qu'au lieu de leur naissance et à la mansuétude du destin ? Que si le hasard l'avait voulu, ils auraient pu naître ailleurs… ou être enlevé ? Et adieu cette vie parfaite et sans soucis. Réalisent-ils qu'ils auraient pu connaître la souffrance, la douleur ? La vraie douleur. Parce que, oui, ils ont peut-être été touchés par les accidents de la vie. La mort des parents Judge leur a probablement causée de la peine. Mais, dans ce décor, celle-ci ne prend la forme que d'une jolie tristesse, toute policée, d'une émotion réelle et factice tout à la fois... La tante des Judge devait être très belle dans sa robe noire de deuil… Impériale. Comme tous ces gens. Comme tous les Judge.

Sur la scène, Eaque et Rhadamanthe succèdent à Pandore. Kanon baisse les yeux. La tristesse du blond, lors de la seule fois où il a mentionné la disparition de ses parents, lui revient en mémoire. Elle n'avait rien de jolie… Elle n'avait rien de raffinée. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il la cachait. Parce qu'elle aurait juré dans ce monde lisse et propre. Trop brute. Presque violente. Peut-être… Kanon soupire. Il ne devrait pas penser à lui. Il n'est pas amoureux de lui. Oh, il a bien senti un petit quelque chose lorsqu'il l'a vu à l'Eglise, dans son costume clair, et même un gros petit quelque chose lorsqu'ils se sont salués, d'un mouvement de tête… comme deux étrangers. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes. Rhadamanthe s'en est allé aussi vite qu'il a pu. Peut-être qu'il a fui… ou peut-être avait-il réellement des préparatifs à terminer pour la cérémonie. Qui a été magnifique, du reste. Très… dans le ton. Digne et solennelle. Majestueuse. Pleine de grâce. Un peu trop, pour tout dire, au goût de Kanon. Trop bien orchestrée, sans doute. Mais incroyablement imposante sans pour autant tomber dans l'excès, on ne peut le nier…

Toujours est-il qu'il n'aime pas le blond. Ce qu'il a ressenti… De l'attirance, rien de plus. Parce que oui, le benjamin des Judge est toujours aussi… Kanon n'a pas toujours pas de mot mais, de ce point de vue, rien n'a changé… C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Comment les gens peuvent-ils passer à côté de Rhadamanthe sans le voir ? Personne ne semble lui prêter attention. Pas plus à l'Eglise qu'à la Mairie, les convives ne sont allés vers lui, mis à part Eaque, toujours aussi éclatant. Mais en dehors du brun… Alors oui, Rhadamanthe ne présente pas forcément un visage avenant, ni ne donne l'impression d'avoir envie d'engager la conversation mais tout de même… Pas une demoiselle, pas un damoiseau pour aller tenter sa chance ? C'est absurde. Il y a bien sa réputation, il y a l'homme qui ne pense qu'en termes de profits… mais cela ne suffirait pas pour détourner d'un riche héritier au physique de rêve des gamines décidées à se trouver un mari. Dans un autre monde, il les a vues, ces filles, sortir avec des salauds, des ordures et même en tomber sincèrement amoureuses pour obtenir… Il n'a jamais trop compris quoi. Peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'il a exactement compris, même s'il n'est jamais tombé amoureux de ses clients…

Une musique s'élève. Quelques notes de piano. Il se retourne vers la scène. Assis face à l'instrument, Rhadamanthe joue.

Après quelques instants, une voix vient se mêler au chant du piano, mais Kanon ne s'en soucie pas. Il ne l'entend pas, pour ainsi dire. L'entendrait-il qu'il regretterait probablement sa présence parce qu'elle gâcherait… tout. Il a arrêté de respirer dès les premières notes. Son corps reprend le dessus et l'air s'infiltre à nouveau en lui, par sa bouche entrouverte, à mesure que son cœur bat plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte. Il ne voit plus que cette silhouette de marbre rester parfaitement impassible, les cheveux blonds retomber autour de ce visage d'albâtre, les longues mains courir sur le clavier alors qu'une délicate mélodie s'envole pour envahir le monde autour d'eux et le faire disparaître. Et c'est… absolument magnifique. C'est infiniment doux à son oreille. Un peu sombre aussi, peut-être. Un peu amer et douloureux. C'est tellement beau. Ce n'est pas comme le reste. C'est plus… vrai. C'est parfait pourtant. Tout aussi parfait que toute cette cérémonie. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. C'est mieux. Tellement mieux… Pas que les autres soient moins sincères. Ils sont probablement sincères. Ils doivent l'être. Mais Rhadamanthe… Rhadamanthe… Comment… ? Comment un homme tel que le benjamin des Judge, un homme si froid et calculateur, un homme si… odieux… peut-il… jouer ainsi ? Comment un croque-mort, égoïste et impitoyable, peut-il le toucher à ce point ?

Il aimerait que jamais cet instant ne s'arrête. Que jamais il ne cesse de jouer. Que jamais ils ne reviennent à la réalité… Que Rhadamanthe reste à jouer pour lui, pour l'éternité, tandis qu'il l'écouterait de toute son âme…

Mais la musique cesse de résonner dans le ciel et un tonnerre d'applaudissements le ramène brutalement à la réalité. Il cligne des yeux, plusieurs fois. C'est presque un soulagement de retrouver la terre ferme. De retrouver un esprit clair. À côté de lui, Milo lui donne un léger coup d'épaule. À son regard contrarié, Kanon comprend qu'il a parfaitement saisi ce qui vient de se passer. Il devait s'y attendre. Rétrospectivement, Kanon réalise que son meilleur ami a dû bien rire de lui pendant ses tentatives quasi désespérées de nier le lien qui le relie toujours à sa statue. Ou pas. Milo n'a probablement pas dû rire. Milo n'aime pas Rhadamanthe. À raison vu le passif que se traîne le benjamin des Judge…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmure Kanon. Je n'ai pas oublié pourquoi je suis là.

Il est là pour se battre. Il est là pour Sanctuary. Pour prouver qu'il est le digne frère de son jumeau… Sa statue doit absolument quitter son esprit. Il faut qu'il se concentre uniquement sur ce qu'il a à faire. Il en est capable. Est-ce que Milo le croit ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Mais quelle importance ? Quelle importance, même, s'il n'arrive pas à oublier totalement ? Ce n'est pas ce qui va l'empêcher d'essayer. Et de s'investir totalement dans ces rencontres…

– Gab ? appelle le DJ.

– Oui ?

– Tu nous accompagnes, comme prévu ?

– Bien sûr. Venez, nous allons présenter nos félicitations aux mariés et nos respects à Noé et Lysiana Solo.

– Je vous accompagne, fait Saga. C'est à moi de faire ces présentations.

Alors ils quittent l'ombre protectrice pour plonger dans la lumière… Une lumière suffisamment aveuglante pour qu'elle oblitère des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû refaire surface. C'est du moins ce que Kanon espère.

* * *

Il a passé l'après-midi à courir. C'est l'impression qu'il a. Il a vu trop de visages, eu trop de conversations, dû faire trop attention à trop de mots prononcés. Par lui-même ou d'autres. Être attentif, à tout, à chaque instant pour être lui, de manière appropriée. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point exigeant, physiquement. Après tout, avant l'opération, il était capable de tenir le bar de l'Oblivion durant toute la nuit… Mais ça n'a rien à voir, en dehors même de sa condition physique qui n'est en rien comparable. Au travail, il pouvait se ménager des pauses, se laisser aller à rêvasser tout en continuant à servir les clients, papoter, aller fumer une clope. Là, alors qu'ils discutent avec Milo, Shura, Io et ce critique imbuvable, il sent qu'il atteint ses limites. Il a du mal à suivre la conversation. La tête lui tourne légèrement… Il faut qu'il s'en aille. Il ne peut pas se permettre de faire un malaise devant les invités. Shura vient d'accepter de négocier pour peut-être vendre ses œuvres. La suite de la conversation va prendre un tour technique. Même s'il s'en veut de laisser le majordome seul à un moment aussi crucial, c'est le moment où jamais…

– Nous allons vous laisser discuter, dans ce cas, fait-il d'une voix qu'il espère assurée. Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de nous…

Milo se tourne vers lui. Ils échangent un regard au cours duquel le DJ comprend que son meilleur ami ne se sent pas très bien. C'est l'avantage de bien connaître quelqu'un, il n'y a pas besoin de parler. Milo lui adresse un léger mouvement de tête avant de reporter son attention, une dernière fois, sur le majordome.

– En tout cas, tu ne signes rien avant que Shaka ait tout bien lu, hein ? insiste-t-il auprès de l'Espagnol.

Il doit s'en vouloir, lui aussi, de le laisser ainsi tomber. Mais il a des priorités… Kanon est sa priorité. Pas que la sienne, en plus, mais celle de tout le monde ou presque. Si Shura était au courant, s'il pouvait remarquer que Kanon devient un peu plus pâle, s'il savait que Rhadamanthe le perturbe, alors le majordome ne lui en voudrait pas parce qu'il serait le premier à faire passer Kanon avant tout le reste. Le DJ n'est donc pas très surpris quand il entend sa réponse. Il espère juste que Shura ne va pas s'imaginer que ses histoires ne l'intéressent pas, qu'il vaut moins que Kanon à ses yeux. Parce que c'est pas vrai. Pas tout à fait. Kanon est son meilleur ami mais il ne le croit pas meilleur qu'un autre.

– Bon ben, bonne chance… ! Io, si on ne se recroise pas, on se voit toujours Lundi ?

– En effet. Monsieur Gemini ?

Kanon avait déjà commencé à prendre ses distances. Il marque un temps d'arrêt.

– Oui ?

– À Jeudi ?

– À Jeudi. Comptez sur moi.

Il a fini sa phrase sans un regard pour Ignacio Oliveira et commence à avancer en direction du Manoir. Cela ne le réjouit pas mais il ne voit pas d'autres solutions. Ce côté du parc est bondé. Il y a bien, dans les arbres là-bas, un endroit pratiquement déserté mais il n'est pas certain d'être en état de l'atteindre sans être obligé de s'accrocher à Milo. Il n'est même pas certain de pouvoir arriver jusqu'à la véranda sans aide parce que ses oreilles commencent à bourdonner et que sa vue se trouble. Un petit effort… Encore quelques mètres. Mentalement, Kanon loue la présence d'esprit de son meilleur ami qui, à côté de lui, ne lui apporte aucun soutien physique. Ils donnent l'impression de deux hommes qui marchent côte à côte et pas particulièrement pressés. Quelques marches… les jambes de Kanon tremblent alors qu'il atteint la terrasse. Milo est déjà au niveau de la porte et la tient ouverte, dans une attitude tout ce qu'il y a de normal. Pure politesse. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kanon va immédiatement s'asseoir sur une des chaises. Probablement un ensemble de jardin, entreposé là puisque la terrasse est toute pleine du piano de Rhadamanthe…

– Ça va ? demande le DJ en s'agenouillant face à lui.

– Non. Pas trop. Enfin… ça va passer.

– Je vais chercher Mika.

– Je te dis que ça va aller.

– Et moi je te dis que je vais chercher Mika. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

– Bordel, Milo… je te dis que…

Mais le DJ s'est déjà relevé et franchit la porte du jardin d'hiver. Kanon lève les yeux ciel et se laisse aller. Jambes écartées, coudes posés sur ses genoux et visage enfoui dans ses mains, il essaie de reprendre ses esprits. Il fait moins chaud ici que dehors. C'est assez saugrenu avec toutes ces baies vitrées. Mais tous les stores sont baissés ou presque, pratique d'ailleurs, comme ça il est caché à la vue des autres invités. Et puis, il doit y avoir un système de climatisation, du genre réversible, pour que les plantes soient toujours dans une atmosphère adaptée, été comme hiver… Il respire profondément. Rien que d'être assis, ça va un peu mieux. Ils ont évité le pire, c'est déjà ça… Il ferme les yeux. Saga va le tuer quand il saura et il saura parce que Mika va savoir et que Mika ne va jamais vouloir se taire. Parce que Mika va, lui aussi, avoir envie de le tuer. Ils vont tous vouloir le tuer. Ils vont tous lui rabattre les oreilles avec leurs « _on te l'avait dit »_. Alors oui, c'est vrai, ils l'ont prévenu… Oui, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Mais c'est leur faute, aussi, un peu. À douter de lui en permanence… à lui rappeler qu'il est faible, malade… Ils l'ont énervé. Il les sent venir d'ici les « _regarde, Saga est raisonnable, lui »_. Son frangin. Raisonnable. Très drôle. Hautement comique. C'est parce qu'il est super raisonnable, tout le temps, qu'ils ont galéré comme des perdus pour le faire s'arrêter ou pour qu'il accepte cette fichue greffe. Et puis son jumeau est officiellement convalescent. Légère différence. Saga doit montrer qu'il est convalescent. Obligation quasi morale face à tous ceux qu'il a abandonnés pour se faire opérer. Ses partenaires commerciaux n'auraient pas compris qu'il ait laissé la boutique à Gabriel et Ayoros si longtemps, s'ils l'avaient retrouvé tout frais et tout pimpant. Cette intervention chirurgicale leur aurait laissé un arrière-goût de vacances… et ça aurait été très mauvais pour les affaires. On négocie très mal autour d'un mauvais repas, c'est connu. Il suffit de voir combien les Judge ont été vigilants sur la qualité de la nourriture… Dire qu'il n'a même pas pu en profiter. Beaucoup trop riche pour son foie en reconstruction. Pareil pour le champagne. Il a passé la journée avec un verre qu'il a consciencieusement évité de boire. On lui a donné plein de trucs pour y arriver sans en avoir l'air. Le porter à ses lèvres au moment précis où quelqu'un va vous poser une question, histoire d'arrêter le geste à l'instant fatidique. Le reposer sur le plateau d'un serveur, au milieu de ses semblables plus ou moins remplis, histoire que personne ne puisse voir lequel était le vôtre… Un travail d'illusionniste.

Donc oui, ils vont lui en vouloir. Donc oui, c'est pourtant leur faute. Enfin, pas que… C'est un peu sa faute, aussi. Et celle de Rhadamanthe. Même s'ils n'ont pas eu le moindre contact depuis… On ne peut pas vraiment dire que la chanson était un contact. Enfin… Il ne l'a pas recroisé. Il soupçonne Gabriel d'avoir pris en compte ce paramètre dans l'itinéraire. Peut-être même que Milo lui a encore demandé, avant qu'ils ne partent, de se débrouiller pour limiter les échanges… Ou pas. Peut-être qu'il vire parano. Toujours est-il qu'il ne l'a pas revu. Même en le cherchant du regard. Combien de fois, combien de fois a-t-il surpris ses yeux glisser du visage de son interlocuteur pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de son épaule, à la recherche d'une tête blonde et d'un costume gris ? Juste pour savoir. Juste pour savoir. C'est ce que lui répétait son cerveau. Que c'était purement informatif. Qu'un coup d'œil suffirait. Juste pour savoir où il était, ce qu'il faisait… Pour que ces questions cessent de tourner à l'arrière plan de son esprit. Juste pour se le sortir de la tête… Il a dû en dépenser de l'énergie pour faire taire ces idées, renvoyer les questions au loin, reprendre le contrôle de ses yeux… tout en essayant de se concentrer sur des discussions qui devenaient dangereusement répétitives. Oui, c'est bien lui, Kanon, le jumeau de Saga… Oui, il est très content d'avoir retrouvé son frère… Oui, il est très triste que leurs parents soient morts avant son retour… Oui, il espère qu'il sera digne d'eux, de leur mémoire… Oui, la vie n'a pas été très facile… mais c'est au présent et à l'avenir qu'il doit penser. Et puis il a rencontré des gens merveilleux…

Il sent un contact humide sur son menton, sur sa joue. Il sursaute. Entre ses jambes, un gros chien noir fixe sur lui des yeux d'ébène. Une chienne, plutôt. Il y a quelque chose de féminin dans son air. Peut-être une certaine finesse des traits ? Mouais… pas sûr. Mais elle lui donne l'impression d'être une femelle alors qu'elle tend son museau vers lui et donne des petits coups dans ses mains, comme pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Kanon lui sourit et se met à la caresser.

– Mais oui, je vais bien… et tu es belle, toi, dis-moi, constate-t-il alors qu'il lui gratte les oreilles. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu serais mieux dehors, non ? Tu dois t'embêter toute seule, ici… Ton maître devrait avoir honte de te laisser comme ça… C'est qui d'ailleurs ?

Il regarde le collier qu'elle porte. Pas de médaille. Elle doit avoir une puce électronique, ce genre de gadget qu'on implante pour identifier les chiens et leurs propriétaires.

– Et comment je fais, moi pour savoir, son nom, à cet odieux personnage, hein ? Même le tien, je fais comment ? Tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu t'appelles ? Il va falloir que je devine ? Très bien, tu as gagné… Alors voyons… Princesse ? Stella ? Diane ?... Athéna ?

– Coré.

Kanon se fige et ferme les yeux, un instant. Cette voix… et la sensation de vertige qu'elle vient de créer. Il n'a pas même besoin de relever les yeux vers Rhadamanthe pour savoir qu'il s'agit bien de lui. Il sent le pelage de la chienne glisser sous ses doigts et la regarde trottiner jusqu'au benjamin des Judge qui se tient à quelques mètres de lui, au milieu des plantes vertes. Kanon sent son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, en le voyant ainsi dans ce costume clair… si proche et si loin. Ils sont seuls. Dans cette pièce. Le monde, de l'autre côté des baies vitrées, ne peut pas les atteindre… Ils sont… seuls. Faut-il qu'il soit faible face à cet homme pour réagir de la sorte… alors qu'il contemple sa peau d'albâtre, ses cheveux blonds et indisciplinés, ses traits… aristocratiques, où se mêlent détachement et contrariété… Mais l'abîme reste hors de portée. Rhadamanthe évite son regard, ne s'intéressant qu'à son animal. Son attitude est toujours aussi minérale et pourtant… pourtant il y a de la tendresse entre eux. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont elle le dévore des yeux, dont elle tourne autour de lui, se frottant à ses jambes. Elle vient s'asseoir à ses pieds, levant la tête dans l'espoir de recevoir une caresse qui lui est accordée de bonne grâce. Les doigts blancs se perdent dans la fourrure noire et feu, où les siens jouaient il y a à peine une poignée de secondes.

– Qu'est-ce que… vous faites ici ? demande Kanon. Ne devriez-vous pas… être auprès de vos invités ?

Il a failli le tutoyer. Il s'est repris à temps. La présence de Rhadamanthe le trouble. Il y a déjà le fait qu'il a très certainement entendu sa conversation avec Milo. C'est un vrai souci, ça. Il va falloir jouer serrer. Parce qu'il se sent mal. Très mal. Et son malaise n'est pas la seule cause, il en est conscient. Il ne doit rien en laisser paraître. Que le blond aille s'imaginer que sa baisse de forme est sérieuse ou qu'il comprenne qu'il lui fait toujours autant d'effet, aucune des deux solutions ne peut le satisfaire. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il faut qu'il… fasse comme si de rien était.

– Je suis venu m'occuper d'elle, répond le blond. Et vous ?

– Un petit coup de fatigue… J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un millier de tour de manège… Il était temps que je descende pour quelques minutes. Milo est parti chercher un des garde-du-corps de Saga. Il me couve… un peu trop, parfois. C'est un très beau mariage, en tout cas, remarque Kanon pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Le blond ne répond rien. Il se contente toujours de s'occuper de sa chienne, sans pour autant donner l'impression de vouloir quitter la pièce. Ce silence pèse incroyablement à Kanon. Il n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec ceux qu'ils ont déjà partagés. Il y a une forme de gêne dans celui-ci. Une sorte de tension qu'il aimerait voir disparaître.

– Coré… C'est un très joli nom, tente-il.

– Ses précédents propriétaires, qui l'ont nommée ainsi, seraient probablement ravis de votre appréciation.

Rhadamanthe a parlé d'une voix impassible et le cœur du cadet des Gemini se serre sans qu'il le veuille. Il considère Coré, un instant. La chienne est particulièrement sociable. Elle n'a pas eu peur de lui, qui est pourtant un inconnu. Elle n'a pas été le moins du monde agressive. Ce qui veut dire que ceux qui l'ont élevée l'ont sans doute bien traitée. Pourtant elle semble considérer Rhadamanthe comme son nouveau maître : il a suffi qu'il prononce son nom pour qu'elle aille le rejoindre, tranquillement. Elle doit sentir… qu'il l'aime. Il doit nécessairement l'aimer pour se l'être attachée à ce point. Peut-être a-t-elle vu ce qu'il y a derrière le masque impavide du croque-mort, derrière cette façade altière et distante. Peut-être a-t-elle mis la patte sur ce que lui-même avait cru déceler chez sa statue lors de leurs conversations à l'Olympe. Une sensibilité et des failles qu'il a perçues à nouveau dans les notes de piano…

– Elle a l'air vous avoir adopté en tout cas. Peut-être est-elle mélomane.

Rhadamanthe lui adresse un coup d'œil interrogatif. Fugace, comme s'il refusait toujours le moindre contact.

– Je vous ai écouté pendant la chanson de votre frère. Je ne savais que vous étiez pianiste… En tout cas, c'était vraiment magnifique.

– Eaque a une voix sublime…

– Non, s'insurge Kanon. Enfin, si, sans doute mais vous y étiez largement à son niveau. Vous jouez vraiment très bien…

– Plus de quinze ans de leçons finissent par porter leurs fruits.

– Ce n'est pas juste du travail. Il faut du talent, un véritable don pour jouer aussi bien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'apprend…

– La preuve que si.

Un autre pincement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi faut-il que sa statue rejette à ce point ses compliments ? Même les plus… infimes. À chaque fois qu'il fait un pas en avant, Rhadamanthe semble faire exactement le même en arrière. Ou rajouter des pierres au mur de sa tour d'ivoire, renforçant les remparts qui les séparent inéluctablement. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Et pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de le regretter. Il aimerait pouvoir s'allonger quelque part, fermer les yeux et se réveiller, quelques instants plus tard, auprès de lui ou, au contraire, très loin. Très, très loin. La silhouette monolithique du blond le calme et le met à la torture… Le monde autour de lui se remet à tanguer. Il est si fatigué…

La porte s'ouvre sur Milo et Mika qui marquent un temps d'arrêt en remarquant la présence de Rhadamanthe. Le DJ lui adresse un regard meurtrier que le benjamin des Judge ne cherche pas à éviter tandis que Mikael s'approche de Kanon.

– Alors tu nous fais quoi ? Une petite baisse de régime ? demande l'infirmier d'un ton amusé.

– C'est ça, confirme le jumeau de Saga.

– Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Tu as cavalé toute la journée et le soleil tape fort. Tu as dû nous faire une petite insolation… C'est à se demander comment Milo tient encore debout, lui.

– Je dois mieux tenir l'alcool, répond le DJ. Un verre ou deux ne suffisent pas à me tourner la tête.

– Ça doit être ça, confirme Mikael dans un sourire. Monsieur Judge ?

– Oui ?

– Pourriez-vous demander à l'un de vos domestiques de nous apporter un peu d'eau fraîche ?

– Je vais prendre des dispositions pour que soit préparée une chambre, répond le blond après quelques instants passés à les observer.

– Ce n'est pas la peine… Juste un peu d'eau…, tente de protester Kanon.

Peine perdue : Rhadamanthe a déjà franchi la porte qui le sépare du reste du Manoir.

– Eh bien… Tu as une touche avec le croque-mort, ma parole, remarque le Suédois.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande Milo, à la limite de l'agressivité.

– Les chambres sont au premier. Les Judge ne laissent personne monter en dehors de quelques proches et de rares invités. Saga n'a jamais mis les pieds là-haut, à ma connaissance. Plus sérieusement, Kanon, tu aurais pu… faire attention.

Oui… il aurait pu. Il aurait pu faire attention à ne pas laisser son cœur s'emballer à la supposition de Mikael.

* * *

Les couloirs du Manoir sont déserts. Les extras et le traiteur ont établi leurs quartiers dans les dépendances, là où vivent Harmakhis et Sylphide… Ils y avaient également installé les chiens. Coré a profité d'une minute d'inattention, d'une porte laissée entrouverte trop longtemps pour s'échapper et venir le retrouver. Elle a fondu sur lui, provoquant une légère panique au milieu de la foule des invités. Il ne lui en veut pas. Au contraire. Elle lui a offert un prétexte pour s'éclipser de cette fête à l'ambiance trop lourde pour lui. Ils se sont cachés, ensemble, dans la véranda. Jusqu'à ce que Kanon arrive. Kanon… Lorsqu'il les a entendus entrer dans la pièce, lui et Milo, il s'est dissimulé davantage et il a revu, en pensées, le visage émacié de son loup. Peut-être pas émacié, pas jusque là, mais Kanon a maigri ces derniers mois. Ce qui ne l'empêche en rien d'être magnifique… bien plus beau que tous ceux qui l'entourent. Durant leur bref échange, devant l'Eglise, il a revu ses yeux… et il a fui, devant la tempête toujours présente, pour que Minos, pour que Saga et tous les autres, ne remarquent rien. Pour que Kanon ne remarque rien… même si celui-ci doit bien se douter qu'il est impossible que le blond ne ressente plus rien pour lui. Comment le pourrait-il ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il… ? Aux côtés de Kanon, il y avait Milo, bien sûr, et il y avait cet Ayoros… Jamais, jamais il ne comprendra comment cet homme a pu… tenir Kanon entre ses bras et crier le nom de Saga.

Quand l'ange-gardien est parti chercher de l'aide, quand il a vu, à travers les feuilles vertes, la pâleur des traits de son loup… quand il l'a vu s'effondrer sur cette chaise… Il n'y a pas à chercher bien loin les raisons qui ont poussées Coré à aller prendre des nouvelles de Kanon.

Enfin, il trouve Charon. Dans la salle de réception, le majordome organise les derniers préparatifs du repas qui aura lieu le soir même, avec une précision digne des plus grands horlogers. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi alerte qu'il l'était il y a vingt ans mais rien ne saurait remplacer son expérience et la méticulosité avec laquelle il inspecte chaque détail, pour que tout soit parfait. Alors que le blond pénètre dans la pièce, le vieil homme se tourne vers lui. Charon repère toujours sa présence. Toujours.

– Monsieur ?

– Un des invités… Kanon Gemini a eu un léger malaise. Il faudrait préparer une chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer un moment.

– Toutes les chambres sont occupées, répond, à regret, le domestique qui parait légèrement troublé par cette demande des plus inhabituelles.

Rhadamanthe grimace. Voilà un fait qui lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Ils ont beaucoup trop d'invités, en ce moment, au Manoir… Mais il a promis à Kanon un lit pour qu'il s'allonge et se remette. Son loup en a besoin.

– Donnez-lui ma chambre, décrète-t-il.

– Monsieur…

– Donnez-lui ma chambre. Fermez le dressing et la salle de bains peut-être afin qu'il n'en sache rien, poursuit le blond d'une voix décidée. Non, pour la salle-de-bains, il pourrait en avoir besoin. Il vaudrait mieux enlever ce qui peut laisser penser qu'elle est occupée… Quand ce sera fait, retrouvez-moi en cuisine.

– Très bien. Je m'en occupe immédiatement.

Il s'incline et prend la direction de la porte.

– Charon…, l'arrête Rhadamanthe.

– Oui ?

– Pas un mot. À personne. Mes frères ne doivent pas être mis au courant. Sous aucun prétexte.

– C'est entendu, Monsieur.

Le blond reste immobile quelques instants, le regard fixé sur les tables couvertes d'argenterie, de cristal et de porcelaine fine. Il ferme les yeux un instant puis quitte la salle pour se rendre dans la cuisine. La pièce est immense et très largement occupée par un îlot central que le blond contourne. Il ouvre un des réfrigérateurs et en sort deux bouteilles en verre qu'il pose sur un plateau, non loin. Une eau minérale plate et une eau minérale gazeuse. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de celle que voudra boire Kanon. Elles ne sont pas ouvertes. Il ne les ouvrira pas. Il ne peut les déboucher hors de la présence de celui va les boire. C'est ainsi. Cela fait partie des règles. Il ouvre un placard, prend un verre qu'il pose à son tour sur le plateau d'argent.

Kanon…

Ses frères ne doivent rien savoir de son état de faiblesse. Personne ne doit savoir. Il faut qu'il le protège. Mais comment ? Si la moitié des regards sont tournés vers les mariés, l'autre partie s'intéresse beaucoup au nouveau Gemini. Il est étrange, d'ailleurs, qu'Eaque ne soit pas d'ores et déjà dans le Manoir, lui qui le surveille depuis le début de l'après-midi pour être en mesure de présenter un rapport à Minos. Il faut qu'il trouve un moyen, pourtant, pour lui offrir un peu d'ombre, une parcelle de ténèbres le temps pour lui de recouvrer ses forces. Il n'en connait qu'un. Celui qu'il a utilisé pour protéger ses frères, pendant plus de dix ans… Le piano. Il sait bien que ses parents ne devaient pas être totalement dupes lorsqu'il se mettait à son instrument lors des réceptions. Ses frères s'éclipsaient toujours quelques minutes plus tard et il lui parait hautement improbable que son père ne l'ait pas remarqué. Mais il ne disait rien. Il ne faisait aucune allusion, aucun sous-entendu, aucun reproche. Jamais il ne l'a empêché de jouer.

C'est le seul biais qu'il connaisse. Le seul qui puisse fonctionner sans porter atteinte à sa famille… Le seul dont il se sent capable, même si une part de lui rechigne à l'utiliser, particulièrement en ce jour. Ce jour où ses frères seront à jamais séparés… N'est-il pas odieux de se servir justement de ce qui leur permettait de se réunir ? N'est-il pas égoïste d'user de ce moyen, entre tous, de leur remémorer cette période de leur vie… simplement parce qu'il veut protéger Kanon ? Leur concurrent. Leur ennemi.

– Monsieur… Tout est prêt.

Il relève les yeux vers l'entrée de la pièce pour voir Charon qui s'approche pour emporter le plateau.

– Très bien. Il doit toujours être dans le jardin d'hiver…

Le majordome s'incline légèrement et quitte la cuisine, laissant le benjamin des Judge seul. Une fois de plus, celui-ci l'interpelle juste avant qu'il ne sorte.

- -Charon ?

– Monsieur ?

– Merci…

Ils échangent un regard et le vieil homme finit par se détourner. Il ne dira rien, Rhadamanthe en est convaincu. Comme il n'a jamais communiqué l'adresse de Kanon, comme il n'a jamais parlé d'Ayoros… Charon porte le poids de leurs secrets et plus encore des siens. Et aujourd'hui, il le rend à nouveau complice d'une trahison envers la maison Judge pour laquelle il ne lui tiendra pas rigueur. Il entend la porte de la véranda se refermer et des pas dans le couloir. Il ne bouge pas, résistant à l'envie d'aller admirer la silhouette de Kanon… Ses poings se serrent sur le plan de travail. Il est un monstre. Un monstre. Il va faire souffrir ses frères, il le sait. Il ne renoncera pas, pourtant. Il veut protéger Kanon. Il ne supporterait pas de rester, les bras ballants, de n'avoir rien tenté pour le défendre… Il soupire. Au moins peut-il espérer atténuer un peu l'effet dévastateur en évitant Beethoven et en se focalisant sur les morceaux préférés de son grand-frère qui a déjà beaucoup souffert aujourd'hui. Eaque, lui, comprendra sûrement que Rhadamanthe ait voulu protéger Minos, au moins un peu… autant que possible. Eaque comprendra, oui. Eaque lui pardonnera. Eaque sait qu'il aime Minos. Eaque a dit en être heureux. Eaque lui pardonnera. Au moins un peu.

Rhadamanthe inspire profondément plusieurs fois, traverse les couloirs d'un pas résolu. Il ne passe pas par la véranda, refusant de croiser Milo. Ce serait courir le risque d'une altercation… Il perdrait du temps, temps durant lequel quelqu'un pourrait remarquer l'absence de Kanon et décider de partir à sa recherche. Il débouche enfin sur la terrasse. Il regarde la foule. Il regarde Minos qui se tient debout aux côtés de sa femme. Il regarde le piano. Il va s'asseoir, prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il va jouer, ce par quoi il va commencer ce récital car quelques minutes ne suffiront pas à Kanon.

Les premières notes s'élèvent. _La Mamma Morta_. Au fond de lui, il espère que ses frères comprendront… qu'ils comprendront qu'il s'en veut mais qu'il n'a pas le choix. Enfin si, il l'a. Il l'avait. C'est justement pour cela qu'il s'en veut. Parce qu'égoïstement, il a choisi Kanon. Leur concurrent. Leur ennemi. Son loup. L'homme… qu'il aime.

* * *

Kanon suit Charon. Mikael et Milo ne sont pas venus : l'invitation ne concernait que lui… Ils ont traversé l'immense couloir qui dessert les innombrables pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Le majordome a défait un instant les attaches du cordon rouge qui barre la route des escaliers pour le laisser passer et l'a remis en place aussitôt. Ils ont continué leur progression au cœur du Manoir, grimpant vers ces lieux où ne sont autorisés qu'une poignée d'élus… Ils parviennent jusqu'à une porte que le domestique ouvre, révélant une grande chambre. Kanon pénètre dans la pièce où trône un lit double, entouré de deux tables de nuit. La lumière filtre à travers les volets à moitié clos. Les fenêtres sont entrouvertes, laissant entrer un peu d'air. Il regarde autour de lui. Les murs de la chambre sont nus de toute décoration. Le majordome pose son plateau sur le bureau vide. Deux fauteuils encadrent une psyché dans un autre coin de la pièce. Une commode est appuyée contre un mur faisant face à une porte entrouverte qu'on lui indique pour être l'accès à la salle de bains, s'il souhaite se rafraîchir… Kanon remercie le vieil homme mais il n'en aura pas besoin. Il n'a besoin de rien de plus. Alors le majordome s'éclipse.

Kanon va s'asseoir sur le lit. Le matelas, sous lui, est ferme. Presque dur. Cela ne le surprend pas vraiment. Cette pièce ne doit pas être utilisée très souvent. Une chambre d'invités. Impersonnelle. Pour permettre à celui qui vient y passer quelques jours de se l'approprier. C'est sans doute une manière de faire très… courtoise. Parfaite. Mais cela le gêne, un peu. Une part de lui avait espéré… il ne sait pas trop quoi. Pénétrer un peu l'intimité des Judge. Celle de sa statue. Oui. Il imaginait qu'il découvrirait un grand mystère, un secret que les propriétaires des lieux ne révèleraient qu'à quelques uns, triés sur le volet. Quelque chose qui puisse justifier qu'ils ne laissent venir pratiquement personne ici. Qui puisse justifier la présence du cordon rouge. Il est déçu, c'est une évidence. Encore une preuve qu'il ne connait pas grand-chose à ce monde.

Il retire ses chaussures et s'allonge sur le lit, posant sa tête sur un des oreillers. Il soupire d'aise et ferme les yeux. À travers les fenêtres entrouvertes, il perçoit le bruit de la fête au dehors. Cela ne fait que renforcer l'impression de calme. L'agitation est loin de lui. Ici, il peut se reposer, cesser d'être en représentation. Ses pensées reviennent vers Rhadamanthe. Sa statue.

Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé ? Se pourrait-il que Rhadamanthe ne soit pas aussi… insensible et méprisable qu'il a voulu le croire ? Il y a eu le piano. Il y a eu Coré. Il y a eu cette invitation à venir au premier étage. Et le fait que Rhadamanthe ne lui a jamais menti… Il a toujours tenu parole. Il n'a rien révélé pour Ayoros. Il agit toujours, en public, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ce n'est peut-être pas forcément pour nier ce qu'il y a eu entre eux mais pour maintenir le secret sur la manière dont ils se sont rencontrés. Sur ce qu'ils ont vécu. Il disait… apprécier les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Agréable. C'est ainsi qu'il a qualifié leur soirée au resto. Et leur rendez-vous pour faire du cheval, même s'ils ont dû annuler… il lui a dit qu'il l'aurait trouvé merveilleux. Merveilleux…

Se pourrait-il… qu'il ressente toujours quelque chose pour le benjamin des Judge ? Quelque chose de plus fort et de plus profond qu'une simple attirance physique qu'il serait vain de nier ? Se pourrait-il… qu'il soit toujours sous le charme ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit toujours… ? Non. Pas amoureux. Il ne doit pas l'être. Il ne faut pas. Il ne l'est pas. Il ne peut pas l'être. Les Judge cherchent à détruire Sanctuary… Ils sont ennemis. Et Rhadamanthe lui a fait tant de mal… en lui faisant comprendre que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux… trois fois, déjà. Trois fois, il lui a brisé le cœur. Quelques notes de piano et un animal de compagnie suffiraient à en recoller les morceaux ? C'est affligeant… C'est affligeant de constater que ces dernières semaines n'auront servi à rien… Qu'il est incapable de ne pas replonger, même après trois mois de désintox'. Qu'il est incapable de ne plus espérer. Qu'il est incapable de ne pas se faire de films…

Des notes de piano. Sous le coup de la surprise, il ouvre les yeux. C'est Rhadamanthe qui joue, il en est persuadé. Rhadamanthe s'est mis au piano. Il y a dix minutes, un quart d'heure peut-être, à peine, Kanon lui disait qu'il trouve qu'il est un formidable pianiste et le voilà maintenant qui… Il sent son cœur s'emballer à nouveau, au son de cette musique déchirante et magnifique. Ce n'est peut-être pas de l'amour qu'il éprouve en ce moment… Il espère que non. Mais ce n'est pas juste du désir, il en est conscient. Douloureusement conscient.

Il soupire.

– Est-ce pour moi que tu joues ? Est-ce que… tu m'aimes… un peu ?

* * *

Et voilà. Rhadamanthe a fini. Les dernières notes ont disparu dans l'air. Le petit concert a peut-être duré une demi-heure… Il a joué une dizaine de pièces. Il espère que cela aura suffi à Kanon. Il se lève et voit Minos bondir sur scène pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

– Je t'aime, Rhada…

Aussitôt, le blond comprend. Il comprend que son grand-frère, lui, n'a pas compris… Qu'il a cru… C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. À tout point de vue. Apparemment, Minos n'a pas souffert. Donc il ne lui en voudra pas. Mieux, Minos semble être… ému et heureux. Alors Rhadamanthe l'étreint en retour.

– Je t'aime aussi.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un mensonge, n'est-ce-pas ? Il aime Minos. Il aime son grand-frère. Il l'a toujours aimé… Alors si ce léger malentendu peut lui permettre de le soutenir, de l'aider, de se faire pardonner d'avoir joué avec Eaque et de l'avoir blessé…

– Veux-tu venir saluer ? demande l'aîné au blond.

– Non.

– Je m'en doutais. Retire-toi alors… Rejoins Eaque. Et ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en occupe. Je m'occupe de tout, petit-frère.

Rhadamanthe acquiesce. Sans le savoir, Minos l'aide à protéger Kanon. La lumière qu'a attirée le blond, l'Empereur vient d'en prendre le poids, de se l'attacher. Pour les prochaines minutes, la foule ne verra pratiquement plus que lui. Rhadamanthe a offert de l'ombre à son loup. Et maintenant, Minos lui offre de l'ombre, à lui. À eux.

Le blond rejoint Eaque mais ne s'arrête pas près de son frère. Au contraire, il poursuit sa marche le long du mur du Manoir. Le brun lui emboite le pas. Il finit par le rattraper sous les fenêtres de la salle à manger.

– Rhada ! Attends ! gronde-t-il tout bas, en lui agrippant le bras.

Le benjamin soupire et s'arrête, conscient qu'il ne pourra plus échapper à son frère. Il sort une cigarette et se met à fumer.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ? demande le cadet des Judge.

– Que veux-tu que je t'explique ?

– Ça ! fait-il en tendant le bras en direction de la terrasse de l'autre côté de l'angle des murs du Manoir.

– Il n'y a rien à expliquer…

– Ne me mens pas.

– J'aime Minos, Eaque. Même si… entre vous…

– Ça, je le sais ! s'énerve son frère. Je sais que tu l'aimes. Mais ça n'explique pas ce choix ! Il y avait bien d'autres moyens de le lui faire comprendre. Des moyens n'impliquant pas que tu t'exposes autant, que tu te donnes en spectacle. Des moyens qui t'auraient ressemblé et non mis à la torture ! Tu aurais pu lui demander de venir avec toi au Giudecca ou…

– Nous partons après-demain pour Los Angeles. Je voulais… le lui dire avant notre départ.

Cette explication, cette excuse pourrait suffire à n'importe qui. Mais pas à son frère…

– Tu aurais pu attendre ce soir, au dîner, contre aussitôt ce dernier. Tu aurais pu…

– J'aurais pu, oui. Mais j'avais envie de jouer. Maintenant. Il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin.

Il détourne le regard pour ne pas affronter celui soucieux de son aîné.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ? l'interroge celui-ci. Qu'est-ce… que tu me caches ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que ce qui vient de se produire est normal, Rhada ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ! Il s'est passé quelque chose avec… lui ?

Rhadamanthe marque un temps d'arrêt alors que sa cigarette est à ses lèvres. La curiosité d'Eaque… La perspicacité d'Eaque… Son frère le connait beaucoup, beaucoup trop bien. Beaucoup mieux que Minos, en tout cas.

– C'est bien ça, soupire le brun. Il a fait quelque chose. Il t'a fait quelque chose…

– Arrête. Laisse-moi. Laisse-moi tranquille… s'il-te-plait.

– Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? Je t'ai promis de t'aider, de te soutenir… Et j'ai toujours tenu ma promesse.

– J'ai besoin de faire certaines choses seul. J'ai besoin… que tu me fasses confiance.

C'est… immonde de chercher à manipuler ainsi son frère, à profiter ainsi de ses sentiments… alors même qu'il agit, en toute connaissance de cause, contre leurs intérêts. Et c'est encore pire d'y réussir.

– Très bien, abandonne le cadet des Judge. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux... Mais au moindre problème…

– Tu seras là pour moi, je le sais…

Eaque lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

– N'en doute jamais. Ne doute jamais de mon amour… ou de celui de Minos. Nous t'aimerons toujours, petit-frère. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Il resserre son étreinte un instant puis laisse le blond seul. Rhadamanthe tire une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et la laisse tomber dans l'herbe. Il la regarde se consumer… avant de l'écraser de la pointe de sa chaussure. Il se penche, ramasse le mégot et part en direction de la porte d'entrée du Manoir. Après un détour pour jeter les restes de sa cigarette, il monte les escaliers. Il a envie de voir Kanon. Il a envie… de le prévenir, de lui expliquer qu'il faut qu'il retourne dans le jardin. Il arrive devant la porte de sa chambre. Sa chambre. Un bien grand mot. C'était celle de Minos avant d'être la sienne. À ses yeux, elle est toujours restée celle de son grand-frère lorsqu'il était enfant, un peu comme s'il ne faisait que l'emprunter pour une durée indéterminée. Mais aujourd'hui, Minos ne vit même plus au Manoir. Il prend une nouvelle respiration et frappe à la porte de sa chambre. Personne ne répond. Il frappe à nouveau. Se pourrait-il que Kanon ait déjà quitté la pièce ? Il a entendu des pas, tout à l'heure, mais qui lui dit qu'il s'agissait bien de ceux de son loup ? Peut-être a-t-il refusé de se laisser guider par Charon…

Il reste figé alors que sa main s'approche de la poignée. Peut-être que si personne ne répond… Peut-être Kanon dort-il, allongé sur son lit… ? Peut-être même a-t-il posé sa tête sur son oreiller… et qu'il se repose, les yeux clos, à l'endroit exact où lui-même passe ses nuits… Rhadamanthe appuie son front contre la porte, la main sur la clenche. Que cette image est belle… Que ce songe est doux… Que Kanon doit être beau, alangui, ses cheveux étalés autour de son visage… Le loup faisant sien l'espace dévolu à un chien… s'appropriant naturellement ce dont il a besoin, cet abri qui portera à jamais sa trace… Rhadamanthe grimace. Était-ce réellement dans le seul but d'aider Kanon qu'il lui a cédé sa chambre ? S'il a fait en sorte qu'il ne sache pas qui y couche habituellement, c'est parce que Kanon avait réellement besoin de se reposer et qu'il aurait très certainement refusé s'il avait su… Mais n'était-ce pas également un moyen de… lui voler un souvenir à son insu ? De partager une forme de proximité ? D'entrer dans son intimité… ? Si, probablement. C'est mal, sans doute. Sûrement. Non… pas sûrement. C'est une certitude. C'est mal, ignoble de profiter… mais il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Les autres chambres sont occupées et les pièces du bas… aucune n'aurait pu convenir : un invité aurait pu y entrer… et même la méridienne de la salle de musique n'aurait pas permis…

La poignée se dérobe sous sa main et la porte sous son front. Il manque de perdre l'équilibre mais se reprend en un instant. Kanon vient d'ouvrir la porte. Kanon se tient devant lui. Avec ses yeux océans. Les flots tumultueux et l'orage l'aspirent et l'emportent aussitôt. Il plonge, s'enfonce, se perd, se noie. Dans un éclair de lucidité, juste avant de manquer sombrer définitivement, il baisse les paupières, pour s'arracher à ces profondeurs. Il recule d'un pas.

– Rhadamanthe ? l'appelle la voix de son loup.

– Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles, explique le blond en évitant consciencieusement son regard.

– Oh… Je… vais mieux, merci. Je vais pouvoir remonter sur le manège et faire quelques tours, s'amuse Kanon dans un sourire. C'est très gentil de… m'avoir autorisé à me reposer un moment, ici… Cela m'a fait… beaucoup de bien.

– Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Ce n'était rien que de très normal compte tenu de votre situation.

– Ma situation ? relève Kanon en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vrai que j'étais bien un peu fatigué par cette insolation mais…

Minimiser, minimiser, minimiser… Parce que le ton de sa statue… et son attitude…

– Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais de votre opération, précise Rhadamanthe après une courte pause, devant l'air interdit de Kanon.

– De quoi… ? Quelle opération ?

– La greffe.

Les yeux de Kanon s'agrandissent sous l'effet conjugué de la surprise et de l'horreur.

– Je n'ai pas…

– Il est inutile de nier, le coupe aussitôt Rhadamanthe. Votre frère a subi une intervention chirurgicale au foie, qui semble l'avoir miraculeusement rétabli alors que, dans le même temps, vous avez perdu du poids et faites preuve d'une certaine faiblesse physique… La conclusion quant à la nature de l'opération est des plus logiques et évidentes.

– Vous délirez…

– Vous devriez vous méfier de votre frère, poursuit le blond, indifférent aux dénégations de son loup.

– Pardon ? hoquette Kanon.

– Croyez-vous réellement qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence s'il vous a retrouvé justement au moment où il en avait le plus besoin ? Alors même qu'un de ses proches collaborateurs était au courant de votre existence depuis des mois ? Vous n'avez toujours pas été nommé au conseil d'administration, or cette place vous revient de droit… La procédure aurait pu être accélérée mais il a choisi de se concentrer sur la défense de ses intérêts. Ses intérêts. Et non les vôtres.

Kanon pousse Rhadamanthe contre le mur du couloir, derrière lui. Il lui attrape le col et plante ses yeux dans les orbes dorés.

– Écoute-moi bien espèce d'enfoiré, déclare-t-il d'un air déterminé et furieux. Je n'ai pas subi d'opération. Et Saga n'a pas subi de greffe. Et il ne se sert pas de moi. Il n'y a que dans un cerveau aussi tordu que le tien que ce genre d'idées immondes peut germer… Il n'y a que des types comme toi, les pourris qui n'ont pas de cœur, qui peuvent imaginer utiliser leur famille à leurs propres fins... Et mon frère n'a rien à voir avec toi. Mon frère n'a rien d'un monstre.

Il le repousse contre le mur, lui adresse un dernier regard, noir et dégouté, avant de lui tourner le dos pour partir en direction des escaliers.

Bordel. Bordel… Bordel ! Comment peut-il être aussi con ? Comment a-t-il pu imaginer un seul instant que ce type… ? Rhadamanthe s'est clairement foutu de sa gueule, oui, n'ayons pas peur des mots. Son petit numéro de gentillesse… Il s'est fait avoir en beauté. Il s'est fait manipuler comme le dernier des abrutis… comme une gentille petite marionnette… ! Il a envie de se donner des baffes. Il se donne envie de vomir. Non parce que c'est complètement limpide ce qu'il s'est passé. Rhadamanthe a vu son malaise. Il a eu des soupçons… Comment ? Aucune idée. Peut-être a-t-il appris pour son hospitalisation, par quelqu'un de Saint-François. Après tout, Eaque est bien ami avec l'avocat qui s'est occupé de sa reconnaissance d'identité… Ils pourraient bien connaître un des pontes des Hôpitaux de Paris, ça ne serait même pas étonnant. Si ça se trouve, Thétis y fait son suivi de grossesse, hein pourquoi pas… Bref… Rhadamanthe a eu des soupçons… qu'il a voulu confirmer. Comme à son anniversaire, pour l'échange chez les Solo. Mais il a dû se douter que s'il attaquait de but en blanc, ça ne passerait pas, vue la manière dont ils se sont séparés la dernière fois… Et quand Kanon lui a parlé du piano, il a dû voir une bonne façon de l'amadouer. D'où ce petit concert… D'où sa venue, juste après, pour le cueillir au moment où ses défenses allaient être au plus bas… D'où ce long regard échangé… pour lui rappeler, pour lui remémorer les moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble, pour lui rappeler qu'il a cru, qu'il croyait, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que sa statue était quelqu'un de bien… Dix contre un, cent contre un, un million contre un que Rhadamanthe avait parfaitement compris le message, ce soir-là, sur cette terrasse… Dix contre un, cent contre un, un million contre un que Rhadamanthe sait parfaitement qu'il est toujours dingue de lui… Complètement dingue… Complètement… dingue…

Mais pas encore au point de lui faire perdre totalement la raison, heureusement. Pas suffisamment pour oublier Saga. Que croyait Rhadamanthe ? Qu'il serait prêt à lâcher sa famille pour quelques secondes au cœur de cet abîme qui le rend fou ? Qu'il oublierait tout pour ses beaux yeux ? Qu'il lui révèlerait leur secret, qu'il confirmerait ses soupçons contre l'espoir de le retrouver un peu, de renouer avec lui ? Et même qu'il pourrait le faire douter de son frère ? De Saga ? Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il le trahisse, plus tard ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Jamais… ! Jamais, il ne trahira Saga. Jamais, il ne trahira sa famille, son clan, maintenant qu'il les a retrouvés. Maintenant qu'il sait où est sa place. Et il les défendra… même contre lui-même. Même contre les répercussions de son passé. Il ne sait pas comment encore… Comment pourra-t-il réparer tous les problèmes qui vont naître de cette journée… ? Alors qu'il sort du Manoir, il voit Milo et Mikael venir à sa rencontre. Furieux contre lui-même, trop en colère pour les écouter, il se dirige vers son frère, toujours assis auprès de son arbre.

– On se barre ! souffle-t-il, tout bas. Enfin, vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je me barre ! J'appelle un taxi, s'il le faut, mais je ne resterai pas une minute de plus, ici !

* * *

Dans le couloir, face à la porte de sa chambre, Rhadamanthe s'est laissé glisser sur le sol, les jambes légèrement écartées, le visage enfoui entre ses bras repliés.

Monstre.

Ce mot tourne dans son crâne. Il ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Le regard de Kanon… Il soupire et relève la tête vers le plafond. Il voulait juste prévenir son loup. L'avertir. Le mettre en garde. Lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se fier aux belles toilettes et aux sourires… Qu'il ne devait pas croire au conte de fées. Kanon a eu une vie difficile. Il a été enlevé. Il a perdu sa mère, malade. Il a eu des problèmes d'argent, d'identité… Il a dû faire des choses pour survivre. Voler. Se prostituer. C'était un risque, n'est-ce-pas, qu'après la fin du cauchemar, il soit tenté de croire au rêve. Kanon a toujours été si… prévenant lors de leurs rendez-vous, tellement… attentionné. Même sur cette terrasse, pour son anniversaire… Il n'a fait que se défendre face à ses attaques. Kanon est… fondamentalement bon, c'est une évidence. Et l'idée que quelqu'un pourrait profiter de sa gentillesse… Au moins peut-il être rassuré. Il a la confirmation que Kanon sait, qu'il ne se laissera pas aveugler par les lumières, qu'il résistera au chant des sirènes. Que quelques morceaux de piano ne pourront plus lui faire oublier les monstres sous les masques… Comme il a eu peur, lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il trouvait qu'il était un excellent pianiste… Et quand il a insisté ensuite… Il a essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'y fier mais il n'y avait peut-être pas réussi puisque Kanon a voulu le remercier… Au moins maintenant…

– Rhada…

La voix d'Eaque à quelques mètres de lui. Un ou deux, tout au plus.

– Tu ne devrais pas être en bas ? demande le blond sans lui adresser un regard.

– Je t'ai menti. Je t'ai suivi.

Rhadamanthe soupire. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal… Cela soulage un peu sa conscience. Il n'a pas réussi à manipuler son frère même s'il en a eu l'intention. Et si cela veut dire que son frère ne lui fait pas totalement confiance, pour ce qui concerne Kanon, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça. C'est à peine s'il se ferait confiance à lui-même, en de telles circonstances.

– Qu'as-tu entendu ? s'enquiert le blond.

– À peu près tout, répond le brun confirmant ainsi les soupçons de son petit-frère. Je me suis faufilé dans ma chambre quand il a ouvert la porte.

– Tu dois me promettre…

– Rhada…

– Promets-moi, Eaque.

– Comment peux-tu… ?

– Promets.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, finit par le rassurer le brun. Si je ne lui ai pas couru après pour lui casser la figure, ce n'est pas pour m'en prendre à lui plus tard…

– Merci.

Eaque hausse très légèrement les épaules et vient s'installer à côté de son petit-frère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

– Redescendre. Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes.

– Tu n'es pas obligé…

– Tu sais bien que si.

Monstre.

Le blond grimace et baisse la tête. Aussitôt, un bras vient l'entourer pour l'attirer contre le corps de son frère. Il résiste mais finit par céder. Les lèvres d'Eaque viennent embrasser ses cheveux.

– Je… Je l'aime, murmure Rhadamanthe après quelques secondes.

– Je sais, Rhada. Je sais.

Oh oui, il sait. Il l'a compris en espionnant les réactions de son frère face au cadet des Gemini. Rien que la façon dont il est resté à le regarder juste après qu'il ait ouvert la porte… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son petit-frère tombe amoureux de ce type ? Eaque sent une brusque bouffée de haine envahir sa poitrine qu'il étouffe aussitôt. Il a fait une promesse à Rhadamanthe et il la tiendra, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Il ressert son étreinte. Leur voyage à Los Angeles est vraiment une excellente idée.


	60. Dimanche 27 Août

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Ça s'est (encore) (très) mal passé entre Kanon et Rhadamanthe._

_NdA__ : Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour l'intérêt que vous témoignez à cette histoire. Je m'excuse pour le retard. Je les cumule en ce moment. J'ai quelques difficultés à retrouver le rythme après mon absence de novembre et les fêtes mais j'ai bon espoir que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, ne serait-ce que parce que j'ai réussi à me reposer et que ça devrait donc m'éviter de comater devant mon écran lorsque je veux écrire. Je me rends compte à quel point aussi, ce que je vous racontais il y a quelques temps, sur le fait d'avoir basculé dans la seconde partie de cette histoire est une source de perturbation pour ma petite personne (qui est facilement perturbée, je suis la première à l'admettre). Je doute pouvoir écrire un chapitre pour Dimanche, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour retrouver rapidement un rythme normal de parution._

_Gaia :__ J'étais parfaitement consciente, en commençant cette histoire, que je me lançais dans quelque chose de très long même si pas à ce point, j'avoue. Je pensais terminer en 60 chapitres, tout le monde le sait, avec exactement la même trame et les mêmes interactions entre personnages. A l'heure actuelle, je ne regrette pas d'avoir doublé le nombre de chapitres parce que je refuse de passer sur des choses qui me semblent importantes (après ce qui me semble pertinent ne l'est peut-être pas, c'est un débat qui pourrait être intéressant), comme montrer la lente évolution des psychologies des protagonistes. Je n'ai pas le sentiment, et certainement pas la volonté, de faire trainer les choses. J'essaie juste d'être claire et de ne pas perdre le lecteur face à la multiplicité des acteurs principaux. C'est là, peut-être, que le bas blesse : trop de monde évolue au premier plan. Mais c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé NWS et je ne veux pas changer. J'assume mon choix originel notamment parce que je tiens à garder une cohérence globale et que je ne veux pas (trop) transformer le ton de cette fic. Je sais qu'avec ce choix, NWS peut lasser. J'en suis consciente. Peut-être même qu'elle me lasserait si j'étais lectrice, je n'en sais rien. J'essaie de combattre cela en vous fournissant des chapitres que j'espère de qualité et en évitant, comme je le disais, les scènes qui ne servent à rien même si je montre beaucoup plus de choses maintenant qu'au début : c'est avant tout parce que, pendant la phase d'exposition, les personnalités étaient figées alors que, désormais, je veux montrer des évolutions… légères, certes, mais bien présentes. Du coup, je fais plus d'étapes, histoire que le lecteur ne soit pas (trop) dérouté par certaines attitudes ou pour laisser le temps aux persos de cicatriser de certaines blessures – et je ne parle pas que de la greffe, même si ce genre d'impératif temporel a joué --, ce qui explique pourquoi la fic a doublé de volume. J'essaie de m'appliquer très sérieusement et de ne pas mettre de superflu donc (je ne dis pas que j'y arrive toujours ^^). C'est 'tout' ce que je ferai. J'ai ma trame, j'ai mon tempo… J'en dévierai le moins possible (modulo ce que j'expliquais précédemment, donc). Pas parce que j'estime que c'est la meilleure façon de raconter cette histoire, ou que je détiens une quelconque vérité dans la manière de développer une intrigue, mais parce que c'est celle que j'ai choisie, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Nous en sommes à la moitié de l'histoire. Pour reprendre ta métaphore, l'océan est donc encore très loin… Si des lecteurs ne souhaitent pas continuer le voyage, je le regretterai, parce que ce sera un peu un échec, pour moi, dans le sens où je n'aurais pas su maintenir leur intérêt mais j'ai choisi un cap, je m'y tiens, même au risque de perdre des gens en route, sachant que c'est leur droit le plus strict de se désintéresser de cette histoire. Pour finir, je tiens à te remercier, très sincèrement, de m'avoir fait part de ton sentiment._

_Choupi :__ Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Et ravie que les suppositions de Rhadamanthe ne te paraissent pas absurdes (de son point de vue j'entends). Rhada n'a pas que des qualités (c'est peu de le dire) mais dès que Kanon montre le bout de son nez...il redevient Rhadachou. Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu as apprécié le découpage de ce mariage. Il m'a causé du souci et c'est un vrai soulagement de constater qu'il te convient. Je répondrai à une des questions que tu as posées dans ta seconde review : Rune est déjà présent dans cette histoire. Il occupe le poste de secrétaire de direction auprès de Minos. Je ne sais pas si on l'a vu. On a entendu plusieurs fois sa voix dans le haut-parleur de l'interphone du bureau de l'aîné des Judge, ça j'en suis sûre… C'est Rune qui a expliqué à Pandore qu'elle ne pouvait parler à son neveu car celui-ci était en réunion, il y a longtemps, fin Janvier dans la fic, le jour de la rencontre entre Rhada et Kanon. Il prend son rôle (permettre à l'Empereur de travailler dans les meilleures conditions possibles) très au sérieux._

_Aphzies :__ Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise. Je ne suis pas persuadée qu'elle soit très originale, dans le sens où de nombreux motifs sont des ressorts classiques de ce genre de saga familiale. J'essaie, dans la mesure du possible, de ne pas écrire trop de bêtises donc je me renseigne effectivement un minimum sur les sujets que j'aborde. Je sais que tout est loin d'être exact : je ne suis pas familière du milieu hospitalier, pour prendre un exemple concret. Pour la greffe, j'ai lu plusieurs articles de vulgarisation et quelques témoignages afin de limiter les grosses erreurs. On me l'a dit, sur certains aspects j'ai été un peu idéaliste, et sur d'autres j'ai accentué les difficultés. On va dire que c'est la part de romanesque inhérente à toute histoire ^^ Mais j'invite ceux qui relèvent des erreurs ou des points délicats à me les signaler, comme l'a fait Alb1 à propos du risque de sombrer dans l'alcoolisme chez les anciens toxicomanes. Je n'ai pas changé le passage en question mais c'est tout de même intéressant et je le saurais pour la prochaine fois, si jamais je devais retrouver un cas similaire. Je suis ravie que tu ne te perdes pas au milieu de cette foule de personnages principaux et plus encore de te réconcilier avec certains personnages. Moi, c'est simple, j'aime tout le monde. Bon, j'ai mes chouchous que tout le monde aura reconnus (Rhada, Kanon, Eaque, Milo, Shun,…) mais il n'y a pas grand monde qui m'énerve. Si, Pandore. Elle m'insupporte dans la série originale et pas pour sa torture de Rhadachou (je vous ai venus venir ^^). Je l'aime plutôt dans cette partie… Là où elle me file des boutons c'est dans ses explications avec Ikki « ouin, j'ai pas eu le choix, snif… ». Un peu facile, le revirement, je trouve (j'ai également une dent contre l'armure du cancer… pour des raisons globalement similaires). Du coup, dans mes histoires, elle est souvent OOC._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Rhadamanthe, Eaque regarde sa montre. Il est pratiquement dix heures du matin et le blond n'est toujours pas levé. Pire, Charon est venu deux fois, déjà, et le benjamin n'a pas répondu aux coups contre sa porte. Alors, conscient des événements de la veille et inquiet pour son maître, contrevenant à toutes les règles, le majordome est entré pour découvrir le même spectacle que celui qui s'étend devant les yeux du brun. Dans l'ombre des volets clos, Rhadamanthe est allongé sur son lit, caché sous ses draps. Il dormait quand Charon l'a trouvé, c'est du moins ce que laissaient supposer ses yeux clos. Mais au léger frémissement qui parcourt le corps de son frère lorsqu'il l'appelle, Eaque comprend que Rhadamanthe l'a parfaitement entendu, qu'il est parfaitement réveillé. Il n'a simplement pas envie de se lever. Pour ne pas avoir à se justifier, parce qu'il sait qu'il devrait être en bas à discuter avec leurs invités, il prétend être endormi. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir après… hier ? D'autant qu'il a été irréprochable tout au loin de la soirée. La fuite des Gemini, au prétexte de la santé encore fragile de Saga, n'y est sans doute pas étrangère. Eaque n'ose pas imaginer la manière dont se seraient passé la fin de l'après-midi ou le dîner, s'ils avaient été présents. Comment aurait agi Rhadamanthe s'il lui avait fallu côtoyer l'homme qui venait de le traiter de monstre ?

-- Le déjeuner sera servi dans moins de deux heures, explique-t-il d'une voix calme et caressante. Je sais que tu préfèrerais sans doute rester ici mais il faut que tu te lèves.

-- Je sais, répond Rhadamanthe sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Le brun s'assied sur le lit, à côté de son frère, et passe une main dans les cheveux blonds. Moites. Couverts de sueur. Des cernes se devinent sous ses yeux dorés. Le blond a apparemment passé une mauvaise nuit.

-- Tu as tout de même pu te reposer un peu ? lui demande doucement le brun.

-- J'ai rêvé, avoue son petit-frère. Vraiment rêvé.

Cette dernière précision fait tiquer Eaque. Ce qu'habituellement le blond nomme songe ne sont que les élucubrations de son esprit lorsqu'il est sur le point de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, lorsque l'alcool embrume son esprit ou lorsque ses frères refermaient le cocon protecteur de leur amour autour de lui. Rhadamanthe ne rêve jamais que les yeux ouverts… Du moins était-ce le cas jusqu'à présent.

-- Et de quoi as-tu rêvé ? Tu t'en souviens ?

Le blond hoche la tête, comme à regret.

-- De lui.

Évidemment. Qui d'autre que Kanon Gemini pour changer les habitudes de son petit-frère ?

-- Je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois, poursuit le blond. Mais à chaque fois, quand je me rendormais, tout recommençait.

-- Rhada…

-- Il était là. Dans ce lit. Allongé. Endormi. Il était si beau… Et moi je pouvais le voir respirer. Je pouvais le toucher. Ses bras. Ses épaules. Sa gorge. Et ses lèvres. Je pouvais les caresser et il me laissait… faire… Il me laissait même… embrasser sa peau… et…

Rhadamanthe grimace et ses doigts s'agrippent au tissu de sa taie d'oreiller. Il serre les dents, respire profondément avant de se calmer un peu, quelques secondes plus tard.

-- Ce n'est rien, murmure Eaque. C'est très… normal que tu aies réagi comme ça, je t'assure. Tout le monde fait des rêves érotiques, moi le premier. Tu vas aller prendre une douche, puis un bain, pour te détendre. Et je vais dire à Charon de changer tes draps.

Ils échangent un regard. Cette dernière idée n'a pas l'air de réjouir le blond.

-- Il le faut, insiste le plus vieux. Il n'y a rien de mal à ce qui est arrivé mais…

Rhadamanthe ferme les yeux et acquiesce, dans un soupir résigné.

-- Je vous rejoins en bas d'ici une demi-heure.

-- Parfait. Je vais prévenir tout le monde que tu ne te sens pas très bien. Un léger mal de tête, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le blond hausse les épaules. Il se moque de ce que penseront leurs invités, il se moque même d'obliger Eaque à trouver des excuses. Il roule dans son lit pour se lever du côté opposé à celui où se tient son frère. Ce dernier le regarde rejoindre la salle de bains, dans son caleçon froissé. Un poids supplémentaire s'est ajouté, au cours de cette nuit agitée, au fardeau que le blond porte sur ses épaules. Par la faute de Kanon Gemini. Eaque serre les poings, baisse la tête. Son regard se perd sur les draps souillés du lit de son frère. Il en veut au jumeau de Saga. Terriblement. Pour tout un tas de choses mais surtout, surtout pour ne pas avoir compris…

Kanon n'a rien compris du discours de Rhadamanthe. Il n'a rien vu des efforts du blond. Il n'a pas su percevoir l'absolu désir de protection, l'avertissement inquiet derrière les mots blessants. Que ça a été douloureux, au cœur d'Eaque… Adossé au mur de sa propre chambre, il a tout entendu par la porte entrouverte. La tendresse dans la voix de Kanon, d'abord… puis les mots de Rhadamanthe. Il comprend parfaitement que le second Gemini ait mal réagi. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne s'est pas lancé à sa poursuite alors qu'il venait de s'en prendre à son frère, au-delà du fait qu'il devait s'occuper du blond, en priorité. Personne n'aurait bien réagi à ces supputations affirmatives, à moins de connaître Rhada. Il y a fort à parier que cet échange ait ressemblé à tous les précédents. Il y a fort à parier que si Kanon a refusé l'argent et l'a repoussé… Mais quelle importance à présent ? La preuve est faite. Kanon ne connait pas Rhadamanthe. Kanon n'a été charmé que par une apparence et, peut-être, cette attitude indifférente. Après tout, ils ont été quelques uns, il y a longtemps, à trouver séduisant l'air distant et solitaire du blond. Cela continuerait probablement si, par ses refus obstinés et agressifs, le plus jeune des frères Judge ne s'était construit patiemment une réputation d'intouchable, pour qu'aujourd'hui il soit devenu naturel de ne lui accorder aucune attention. Personne ne parle au croque-mort sans y être obligé. Personne… sauf Kanon.

Eaque le hait. Ce sentiment est moins fulgurant que la colère qui s'était emparée de lui quand il a découvert les marques sur le visage de Rhadamanthe. Faites par Kanon, il en est persuadé malgré les dénégations du blond. Sa haine est moins violente mais certainement pas moins profonde. Il l'exècre pour avoir fait naître l'espoir et le leur avoir retiré brutalement. Cette douceur dans son timbre lorsqu'il a remercié Rhada… Eaque a presque espéré que quelque chose soit encore possible, entre eux, malgré la guerre ouvertement déclarée entre Sanctuary et l'Empire. Entre Sanctuary et le reste du monde, même, car toute l'attitude de Julian semble indiquer que l'héritier Solo est plus déterminé que jamais à se battre. Oui, il y a cru. Si Kanon se montrait si aimable avec son ennemi alors peut-être était-ce la preuve que quelque chose d'exceptionnel s'était joué dans les salons de l'Olympe, une véritable rencontre entre deux êtres créant un lien qui aurait perduré malgré leur décision de renoncer l'un à l'autre à cause de la rivalité entre leur famille. Mais non. S'il s'est agi d'un moment rare, il n'a pas été aussi miraculeux que l'avait espéré Eaque. Ces entrevues n'ont pas permis à Kanon de percer les secrets de l'âme de Rhadamanthe, ni même de les percevoir. Le jumeau de Saga ne connait pas son petit-frère. Il n'a apprécié qu'une image et, après une scène telle que celle qui a eu lieu hier, il est fort peu probable que la moindre trace d'affection perdure dans le cœur du second Gemini. Et pendant ce temps, Rhadamanthe vit un enfer. Et lui-même va devoir continuer à le protéger. Parce qu'il l'a promis à Rhadamanthe, bien sûr, mais principalement parce qu'il craint, plus que tout, la réaction de son petit-frère si jamais il lui arrivait malheur. Il n'y a pas si longtemps Rhada l'a agressé après qu'il ait prétendument insulté Kanon. Et lorsqu'il a revu, à la soirée des Solo… Les paroles du blond lui reviennent en tête de même que l'air déterminé avec lequel il les a prononcés. _Si quelqu'un le blesse, c'est moi qui solderai les comptes_. Rien n'a changé. Ou plutôt si. Aujourd'hui, Rhadamanthe est conscient d'aimer Kanon et décidé à l'assumer. Et si jamais…

Non. Il ne doit pas y penser. Pour le moment, il doit se concentrer sur leurs invités. Demain, quand tous auront déserté le manoir, ils partiront pour Los Angeles. Il sera temps, dans l'avion ou dans les bras de Shion, de recommencer à réfléchir à toutes ces histoires. Aux histoires d'amour. Qui finissent mal en général, il est bien placé pour le savoir. Non. Il ne doit pas y penser. Il ne doit pas penser du tout. Il faut juste qu'il gère pour encore quelques dizaines d'heures. Juste gérer, c'est cela. Juste… gérer. C'est tout.

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

La forêt, autour de lui, est dense. Des branches et des feuilles mortes craquent sous ses pieds qui s'enfoncent dans la terre meuble. Il passe une main sur son front trempé de sueur. À quatre pas devant lui, La Musique continue d'avancer, scrutant le sol, portant son panier rempli de champignons. Il regarde le sien. Presque vide. Entre les trois bolets et deux autres dont il a oublié le nom, sur l'osier sombre, il revoit les images de cette nuit où les statues ont attaqué. Leur fuite après qu'il ait blessé sa statue blanche. Depuis ils se sont installés dans deux petites maisons, à la lisière de cette forêt, près d'un cours d'eau, à flanc de montagne. Une des maisons, celle où s'est installé Le Miroir donne sur une grotte. Il parait qu'il y a très longtemps, d'autres résistants au régime des statues s'y sont réunis. Ça doit être vrai, si on se fie aux peintures sur les murs et aux armes qu'ils ont trouvées… Il y a des sarcophages aussi. Le Miroir les étudie, avec les gravures et tout le reste. Il pense que c'est important. Peut-être. Sans doute. Mais c'est étrange. Lui-même s'y intéresse, bien sûr, mais ce monde n'est pas vraiment le sien après tout. Il étudie sérieusement mais… Et puis il y a cette atmosphère, l'ambiance de mort insupportable qui règne entre ces murs de pierre. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est installé dans l'espèce d'étable, à côté de la rivière, avec La Musique et La Glace. Ils vont chasser, ramasser des fruits et du bois… Il faut bien se nourrir, se chauffer... C'est presque aussi important que les informations. À quoi leur servirait de connaître des secrets, des rituels, s'ils meurent de faim avant d'en avoir l'utilité ? Survivre est plus important que tout parce qu'on ne peut rien en étant mort.

Le Gardien vient avec eux, souvent, pour explorer la forêt. L'Alchimiste reste dans la grotte funéraire, avec l'Epée. Ils veillent sur Le Miroir. Le Miroir est malade. Par chance, dans un village voisin, ils ont rencontré des gens. Le Thaumaturge et L'Enfant. Alors Le Thaumaturge a soigné Le Miroir. Mais il n'a rien pu faire contre la morsure de La Statue.

Il s'appuie sur sa lance, s'adosse contre un arbre et relève la tête à la recherche d'un peu d'air. À travers les feuillages, le ciel bleu tangue et tourne, comme un manège. Tout se mêle, tout se confond. Il appelle La Musique. Il ne sait pas s'il a été entendu. Si. Il entend un cri, La Musique, qui lui explique qu'il va aller chercher de l'aide, quelqu'un pour le soigner parce que lui ne sait pas quoi faire. Et son ami part, le laissant seul. Il aimerait crier, le retenir. Il aimerait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Le poison a achevé son lent voyage depuis son épaule et atteint son cœur, comme le lui confirme la douleur qui lui écrase la poitrine. Il étouffe. Il brûle. Il se consume. Bientôt, il s'enflammera, pour quelques secondes, avant de retomber en poussière tel un phénix qui ne renaîtra jamais de ses cendres. Il sent ses doigts devenir incandescents et des crépitements parviennent à ses oreilles. Il va emmener cette forêt entière avec lui dans un gigantesque incendie. Il le regrette. Un peu. Il n'a pas envie de tout détruire même s'il en veut au monde entier de l'obliger à mourir seul.

Non. Il n'est pas seul. Il y a… une présence, ici, avec lui. Il ouvre les yeux. Une forme, enveloppée de flammes et de ténèbres, l'observe. Il imaginait les balrogs plus grands et plus agressifs. Non, ce n'est pas un balrog. Il n'est pas sur la Terre du Milieu et il n'y a pas de balrogs dans ce monde. Et puis, de toute façon, il s'agit d'une sorte de chien, un énorme chien d'ombre et de feu qui se tient devant lui, indifférent à la fournaise qui les entoure. Et qui pousse un hurlement. Puis un autre. Entre l'aboiement et le cri des loups. Et il continue, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette s'avance à son tour à travers l'horizon de feu. Une silhouette blanche aux yeux d'or. La Statue. Les flammes l'évitent. Les flammes s'écartent devant lui et quand l'une d'elle, audacieuse, refuse de fuir, elle disparait à son contact comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ils se regardent. Ils s'observent et se reconnaissent. La Statue s'accroupit à côté de lui, déchire son vêtement à moitié calciné, découvrant son épaule, ouvre grand la gueule et enfonce ses dents acérées au plus profond de sa chair brûlante. Il hurle de douleur et tout devient noir.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il est étendu sur un lit, dans une chambre sans fenêtre qu'il ne connait pas. Il est en vie. C'est plus que ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Il se redresse dans une grimace de douleur. Il est torse nu. Il porte toujours son pantalon rapiécé et noirci par endroits. Son épaule a été bandée. Sa peau ne porte aucune trace de brûlures mais il a chaud, terriblement chaud, comme si les flammes continuaient à vivre au plus profond de sa poitrine. Il transpire. Dans un coin, le chien est allongé et le fixe. Il est prisonnier. La porte s'ouvre et La Statue entre dans la pièce. Sans un mot, il dépose un peu d'eau et de nourriture sur une table avant de se retourner vers lui. Lentement, il le voit s'approcher. Les mains blanches enserrent ses poignets. Froides. Très froides. Il ferme les yeux tant cela fait du bien à son corps brûlant de fièvre. L'instant d'après, les pansements gisent sur le lit. Il pousse un cri lorsque les dents monstrueuses déchirent à nouveau sa plaie. Mais au lieu du poison ardent, il sent une fraîcheur bienfaitrice envahir tout son corps à mesure que la langue de La Statue passe sur ses blessures. Il gémit et retombe sur le lit. Il halète. Aurait-il la force de résister qu'il ne le ferait sûrement pas tant est grand le soulagement que lui procurent ces caresses. Le soulagement, oui… Le soulagement et le plaisir qui s'insinuent dans tout son corps…

Ses yeux se perdent sur le plafond de bois de cette cabane, perdue dans une clairière, au plus profond de la forêt, tandis que, recouvrant son corps du sien, La Statue continue de se repaître de son sang.

La porte s'ouvre sur son tortionnaire. Il se met à trembler. Il est devenu définitivement accro. Cela fait des jours peut-être que ce manège dure, que La Statue vient lécher ses blessures toutes les cinq ou six heures, le rendant dépendant de ses baisers. Sa salive combat le poison, il le sait. Il l'a compris après leur première fois. C'est pour cela qu'il a accepté, docilement, de se plier à ces rituels. Il s'agit de la seule solution pour qu'il puisse survivre. Mais il y a un prix à payer. Elle est une drogue bien plus insidieuse, bien plus dangereuse que le venin des statues. Derrière son masque de douceur délicieuse, sous couvert de volupté, elle lui prend jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son identité. Bientôt, il ne sera plus rien. Plus rien qu'un corps où vient se nourrir un vampire. Il le voit se dévêtir. Il voit son torse dénudé. Il n'y a plus de marque, pas la moindre cicatrice, comme s'il ne lui avait jamais planté de lance dans le corps. Comme si la bataille n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Ses souvenirs s'estompent. Il a du mal à se rappeler du visage de ses amis. Il n'y a que Le Miroir et La Musique qui restent distincts dans son esprit. Mais bientôt, il le sent, leurs traits s'effaceront à leur tour.

Alors que les lèvres et la langue du monstre passent sur lui, il sent son esprit se rebeller face à l'inéluctable fin que lui promettent ces étreintes. Son âme se raccroche aux dernières parcelles qui subsistent de son être. À sa liberté. Ni Dieu, ni Maître. S'il doit succomber alors il succombera debout, en combattant, en défendant sa vie et non allongé sur un lit, offert aux appétits répugnants d'une créature malfaisante. Il veut encore une fois crier _je veux_. Il veut encore une fois hurler _je suis_. Il est quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui fait des choix. Le choix de combattre auprès de ses amis la tyrannie des monstres.

Le chien a disparu de la chambre. La Statue l'a renvoyé, imaginant sans doute que sa passivité des derniers jours était le signe qu'il est maintenant totalement sous son emprise. Alors que les baisers s'aventurent sur son cou, il le repousse violemment. Surpris, La Statue ne réagit pas et tombe du lit. Il roule de l'autre côté et se précipite sur la porte mais déjà son ennemi s'est relevé. Il sent sa main sur son bras. Alors il frappe. Un coup. Un seul. Son poing percute le visage d'albâtre qui éclate sous l'impact. La Statue se retrouve à terre. Mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Sans un regard pour son adversaire, son ennemi, il franchit la porte de sa prison et se met à courir, éperdu. Il court, dans la clairière, dans la forêt, sans prêter attention à rien. Ni au paysage, ni aux éclats dans sa main, ni à la douleur de son épaule qui grandit à mesure qu'il s'éloigne de ce havre d'horreur.

Sur le chemin de terre, deux hommes marchent dans sa direction. Il prend peur avant de les reconnaître. La Musique et L'Alchimiste. Le premier tient sa lance entre ses mains. Ils ne l'ont pas oublié. Ils ont continué les recherches après tout ce temps. La Musique ne comprend pas. Il lui demande comment il s'est rétabli aussi vite. C'est à son tour de ne rien comprendre. La Musique lui explique qu'il ne s'est passé que quelques heures depuis qu'il l'a laissé au pied de l'arbre… Quelques heures. Il comprend. La drogue a aussi altéré sa perception du temps. Les pouvoirs des statues sont… prodigieux. Et maléfiques. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Ils doivent partir, quitter cet endroit. La Statue va le chercher. La Statue va les poursuivre. Ils ne sont plus en sécurité, ici, dans cette forêt. Ils doivent trouver un autre refuge. Non. Pas un refuge. Un quartier général.

Il serre sa lance dans sa main droite et en regarde la pointe. Son épaule gauche le fait souffrir. Atrocement. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il pourra tenir face à cette douleur mais tant qu'il lui restera un souffle de vie, il se battra. Il se battra pour ses amis et pour ce monde qui est devenu le sien. Il fera ce qu'il faut. Alors, d'un simple mouvement, il plante son arme dans ses chairs brûlantes. Et il se met à hurler alors que des gerbes de sang infecté s'échappent de sa blessure.

Kanon ouvre les yeux.

Il lui faut quelques instants pour réaliser que la douleur dans sa poitrine ne correspond à rien de réel. Il respire profondément. Il se sent vidé, exténué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. D'un certain côté, c'est pratiquement le cas tant il a mis du temps à trouver le sommeil. Et quand il a enfin réussi… Son rêve l'a épuisé. Son cauchemar plutôt. Ce ne sont pas les souffrances qui lui valent ce titre mais bien tout ce qui concerne Rhadamanthe et le plaisir qu'il a ressenti au contact imaginaire de son corps contre le sien, de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Quelques caresses. Quelques baisers. Rien de plus. Et pourtant… C'est incroyable à quel point ce type lui faire perdre ses moyens, dans ses songes comme dans la réalité. C'est de la folie. De la folie pure. Parce qu'il sait à quel point il est horrible, odieux… monstrueux. Mais rien n'y fait. Pourquoi réagit-il comme une adolescente attardée dès qu'il apparait ? Certes, Shina, Milo et tous les autres lui répètent qu'il est une midinette et il veut bien en convenir. Mais une midinette, ça a le droit d'avoir un cerveau aussi et de ne pas le perdre dès que le prétendu prince charmant apparait. Surtout quand le prétendant au titre n'a rien absolument rien de charmant. Oh bien sûr, physiquement… il est à tomber, c'est clair. Il est à tomber, même avec son visage impassible et hautain, même avec ces sourcils ridicules qui donnent une profondeur étrange à son magnifique regard doré… Bordel. Comment peut-il encore en rêver de cet abîme alors qu'il sait l'âme immonde qu'il recèle ? C'est dingue. C'est complètement dingue d'être à ce point accro à un type juste pour une question d'apparence. Le physique, oui, mais aussi ses manières et des trucs du même style. Non parce que, clairement, il n'y a rien d'autre qui peut l'attirer chez ce mec. Rien d'autre que… ce que cet enfoiré a appris.

Alors pourquoi les autres ne lui font pas autant d'effet ? Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas de la même façon face à… Eaque ? Ou même Minos, tiens. Lui aussi a les yeux dorés. Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas envie de plonger quand il regarde l'Empereur ? Parce qu'il a connu Rhadamanthe à une autre époque de sa vie ? Parce que face au benjamin des Judge il redevient… ce qu'il était avant de retrouver son frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était, de toute façon ? Un ancien prostitué. Un ancien drogué. Le meilleur ami de Milo. Quelqu'un… qui rêvait d'avoir une vie enfin à lui. Quelqu'un qui aspirait à devenir… quelqu'un. Lui-même. Est-ce parce qu'il a cru qu'il pourrait y parvenir aux côtés de Rhadamanthe qu'il est aussi faible face à lui ? Mais il est quelqu'un maintenant. Il est Kanon Gemini. Est-ce que toute cette histoire signifie qu'une part de lui ne l'a pas encore compris ? Possible. C'est sans doute parce que Milo le sait, à sa façon, qu'il a essayé de le persuader d'éviter de croiser Rhadamanthe. Milo sait toujours tout. Et Milo se trompe rarement sur ce qu'il convient de faire pour régler un problème. Il est de bon conseil. S'il pense qu'il ne faut plus qu'il le voie, c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Ça risque d'être compliqué mais tant pis. Si c'est ce qu'il faut, il n'y a pas à hésiter.

Voilà. C'est décidé. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais il ne reverra plus ce type. Il ne le reverra plus… jusqu'à ce que tout soit bien clair dans sa tête et dans sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit immunisé aux poisons de sa statue.

Sa statue. Bordel.

D'un geste plein de rage, il envoie valser ses draps et se lève. Il va se passer la tête sous un jet d'eau froide et ressort de la salle de bains. Il passe le premier tee-shirt qui lui tombe sous la main. Pareil pour le jean. Au pied de son lit, sa tenue de la veille est roulée en boule… Qu'elle y reste pour le moment. Il attendra ce soir pour décider de ce qu'il va en faire. S'il s'en occupe maintenant, il va la balancer par la fenêtre et vu le prix de ces quelques bouts de tissus…

Dans le salon, Milo est aux platines. Laurent Garnier. _Deep Sea Diving._ Le titre semblerait indiquer que le DJ n'a toujours pas résolu son problème de set pour l'ouverture du Scylla. Et ce n'est pas ce morceau lent et planant qui va pouvoir donner le la de l'ambiance qu'il veut y installer. Pas pour les Abysses en tout cas. Pour les Hauts-Fonds, le bar, ça pourrait convenir, mais pour une boite de nuit certainement pas.

-- Déjà debout ? demande Kanon en saluant son meilleur ami.

-- Déjà ? s'étrangle celui-ci. T'as vu l'heure ?

Non. Kanon n'a pas regardé l'heure. Trop énervé, trop dans le coltard, trop… tout.

-- Il est pratiquement deux heures, lui explique le DJ.

Inutile de préciser de l'après-midi vu la lumière qui inonde le salon. Kanon grogne. Il a perdu une matinée complète et il est toujours épuisé, contrecoup de son malaise, de sa nuit et du reste, le reste étant la longue conversation qu'ils ont eue, après avoir appelé Céphée pour avoir son avis sur ses vertiges. Le médecin l'a copieusement incendié, sans en avoir l'air, mais leur a assuré que ce n'était a priori rien de grave. Et après donc, une fois que tout le monde a été soulagé, il y a eu la discussion. Avec Saga, Gab et les autres… Ils ont passé la soirée à papoter. À lui reprocher son malaise. À lui reprocher les déductions de Rhadamanthe. Il a bien été obligé de leur dire que le blond se doutait pour la greffe… Il leur a même expliqué que le benjamin des Judge avait essayé de le retourner contre son frère. Que c'est ça qui l'a énervé et que ça l'énerverait encore, très probablement, si ça venait à se reproduire. Saga a semblé lui pardonner un peu. Un peu. Quand il est parti, son jumeau avait toujours l'air contrarié et furieux mais lui a donné une accolade. Il lui a dit qu'il devait se reposer, avant tout, de ne pas s'en faire, qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Et qu'il espérait que cette histoire lui servirait de leçon : les Judge, les deux vrais Judge n'ont aucun scrupule quant aux moyens à employer pour parvenir à leurs fins. Une leçon, oui… dont Kanon se serait bien passé.

-- Où est Gabriel ? demande-t-il à son meilleur ami.

-- Il est parti chez ton frère. Je te fais ton café ?

Il acquiesce et précède le DJ jusqu'à la cuisine. Milo sort la cafetière tandis que Kanon s'installe sur un des tabourets qui entourent l'îlot central.

-- Tu sais pourquoi Gab est parti voir mon frère?

Cela l'inquiète. Gabriel a dit qu'il ne révélerait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Rhadamanthe et lui tant qu'il jugerait que Saga n'a pas à être mis au courant. Se pourrait-il qu'il considère que la donne actuelle justifie de tout dévoiler ? Pourvu que non…

-- Non, j'en sais rien. Il a fait la gueule toute la matinée. On n'a pas échangé trois mots… Ah non, je suis mauvaise langue. Quand il m'a demandé quand est-ce qu'on aurait les clés de notre nouvel appart, la question devait bien en faire dix. Ça me gave. Je comprends qu'il soit énervé mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me reproche un truc et, s'il me dit rien, je vais avoir du mal à trouver ce que c'est.

La moue de chien battu qu'arbore le DJ, tandis qu'il regarde la machine à café qui chauffe doucement, crée un léger pincement au cœur de Kanon. Il sait que son meilleur ami apprécie leur hôte. Il sait également que si Gabriel est en colère après quelqu'un, ça ne peut pas être après Milo. Pourquoi lui en voudrait-il maintenant alors que, depuis des semaines, leur cohabitation se passe le mieux du monde ?

-- Il ne te reproche rien, fait donc Kanon d'une voix rassurante. Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'il en a… Il est énervé parce que j'ai encore foutu la merde, c'est tout.

-- Y a pas que tes histoires avec l'autre naze. Il était déjà dans le même état avant qu'il apprenne pour ton malaise et le reste. Je dis pas que ça lui prend pas la tête… Parce que y a de quoi. Toi qui voulais pas que les gens sachent pour ton frère…

-- C'est bon, me saoule pas. Je suis suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça, tente Kanon en attrapant une pêche.

Il n'a pas envie d'entendre ce que Milo a à lui dire. Il récupère un couteau et commence à découper des quartiers. Milo le fixe, adossé à un des meubles de la cuisine. Il a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et ses yeux ont pris un éclat pénétrant.

-- Sérieux, pourquoi tu t'es laissé embobiner ? insiste le DJ.

-- Je viens de te dire que je me passerai de tes sermons.

-- Pas cette fois, Kanon. Tu voulais gérer tout seul, je t'ai laissé faire. Et on voit le résultat... Non mais c'est pas comme si tu le connaissais pas, merde ! Il faudra qu'il te détruise combien de fois pour que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a rien de bon chez lui ?

-- Mais je le sais que c'est un enfoiré !

-- Non ! Non, tu le sais pas ! Si tu as autant voulu aller à ce mariage, c'est parce que tu voulais le revoir ! Je dis pas que tu voulais pas aussi y aller pour ton frère ou pour toi mais… Y a qu'à voir la manière dont tu étais à l'hosto ! T'as pas arrêté de penser à lui ! Tu disais que tu ne l'aimais pas, que tu voulais le sortir de ta vie, mais tu t'es écouté à ce moment-là ? Sans déconner… « il m'a jamais menti », « c'est moi qui me suis fait des films tout seul », « c'est quelqu'un de droit, qui tient sa parole » et patati et patata… ! Quand est-ce que tu accepteras la réalité ? continue le DJ, furieux. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que t'as pas à lui trouver d'excuse parce qu'il en a aucune ?

Kanon baisse les yeux sur le cadavre de sa pêche. Elle ne ressemble plus à rien. Il a voulu enlever la peau… La moitié du fruit git là où ne devraient se trouver que quelques pelures. Milo a raison, comme toujours. C'est évident qu'il voulait revoir Rhadamanthe. C'est évident qu'il ne cherchait qu'à… se persuader qu'il ne souffrirait plus.

-- C'est pas à lui que je trouvais des excuses. C'est… à moi, murmure Kanon. Je ne voulais pas accepter que je m'étais planté à ce point. Je sais bien qu'il y a des gens qui tombent amoureux des cons, ou des pervers, ou des cinglés, ou j'en sais rien… Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait. Pas à moi. Pas après ce que j'ai vécu. Je ne voulais pas admettre que le premier mec pour qui je ressens ce genre de choses… Bordel, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Il suffit que je le regarde et je pars en live total. Il suffit que j'entende sa voix et je perds complètement la boule. J'aimerais tellement me le sortir de la tête, si tu savais... Si je pouvais, je… je m'arracherai le cœur.

Son rêve. Sa blessure avec la lance… C'était ça, oui. Exactement. Détruire tout ce que Rhadamanthe a souillé en lui. Quitte à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

-- Tu voulais que je te dise ce que ça fait d'être amoureux, tu te souviens ? demande-t-il en nettoyant un peu le carnage devant lui. Eh bah, voilà. C'est la merde. Le côté positif, c'est que je sais que je ne suis pas objectif parce que quand on regarde Saga et Ayo… Ou Shina et Aldé, c'est encore mieux comme exemple de réussite totale. Et ça m'évitera d'imaginer que j'avais un peu raison et qu'un jour, lui et moi, comme Ayo et Saga, on pourra…

-- Kanon…

-- Je n'en peux plus… Je donnerai… n'importe quoi pour ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.

Il soupire et se prend la tête à deux mains alors que Milo lui sert son café. Il prend sa tasse et en boit une gorgée, brûlante et délicieuse. Cela lui fait le plus grand bien. C'est important d'avoir des petites choses et des gens auxquels se raccrocher quand on a l'impression que tout s'écroule.

-- Dis pas de conneries, décrète le DJ en prenant place à côté de lui. Y a plein de trucs auxquels tu ne renoncerais pas parce que t'en as pas le droit, ni l'envie. Ton frère pour commencer... Alors, maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-- Suivre tes conseils. Ne plus le revoir tant que je ressentirai toujours la même chose pour lui. Et me concentrer sur Sanctuary. Quand Gab et mon frère seront plus calmes, j'irai les voir pour savoir comment je peux me rendre utile. Il était vraiment énervé quand il est parti ?

-- Ouais. En même temps, je comprends.

Oui, Milo comprend. Il squatte l'appartement de Gab depuis… combien ? Quatre mois maintenant ? Ouais, ça doit être ça. Ça doit commencer à être lourd pour Gabriel. Milo sait qu'il est chiant à vivre. Si Kanon le supporte, c'est parce qu'ils se sont habitués l'un à l'autre. Par obligation, d'abord, parce que Kanon ne pouvait pas rester seul au début, à cause de la drogue. C'était trop dangereux de le laisser sans personne à côté. Et puis, après, c'était plus simple financièrement d'être colocataires. Et puis, Kanon, c'est son meilleur ami et ils sont d'accord sur plein de trucs. Ils se foutent un peu de l'état de leur appartement, déjà. Le bordel ne les dérange, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et Kanon est largement aussi chiant que lui. Parce qu'il a un caractère de merde et que toutes ces histoires n'ont rien arrangé de ce point de vue, c'est peu de le dire. Kanon doit fatiguer Gabriel, aussi à toujours lui poser des questions, sur Sanctuary, auxquelles il répond toujours parce qu'il faut bien former le petit nouveau. Mais du coup, Gab est pas aussi tranquille qu'il aime l'être. Il ne peut pas bosser correctement. Il est obligé de faire des heures supp' à la maison. Enfin des heures supp' en plus de celles qu'il fait d'habitude. Ça joue sur son humeur, c'est évident. Il était plus tendu depuis le retour de Kanon. La faute à son boulot et au mariage qui pointait son nez. Et on peut dire qu'il avait des bonnes raisons de stresser. Oui, Gabriel doit lui en vouloir de pas avoir réussi à gérer son meilleur ami. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait gérer Kanon, sérieux ? À l'Oblivion, c'était pas lui qu'il cadrait, c'était l'environnement. Il l'avait embarqué dans son monde et Kanon avait fini par y trouver une place. Alors peut-être pas la sienne, parce que sa place c'est d'être Kanon Gemini, mais c'était déjà ça. Mais maintenant… Va cadrer une fête mondaine où il connait personne. Va empêcher Kanon de partir en vrille dans un monde auquel il ne comprend rien. Surtout qu'il ne veut pas chercher à y comprendre quoique ce soit parce que ce monde-là, il ne l'aime pas. Il le déteste. À chaque fois qu'il en voit un bout, c'est presque tout le temps pour découvrir de la pourriture sous les paillettes. Les Judge et, surtout, cette ordure de Rhadamanthe. Les gens qui sont venus leur voler la maison de son grand-père de cœur et qui ont provoqué la mort de sa mère… Alors oui, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, dans ce milieu. Saga c'est un type bien. Mika, Angelo et Shura, ils sont cool, il les aime bien. Et il aime beaucoup Gabriel. Et pas juste parce qu'il a accepté de les héberger. Gabriel est un mec bien. Super bien. C'est un ami. Un vrai ami.

Si Gabriel ne veut pas lui expliquer ce qu'il a, il faut qu'il respecte ça. Comme il respecte les décisions de Kanon, même quand il décide n'importe quoi. Milo lui a dit qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il l'aiderait alors si Gabriel ne veut pas parler, c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison. Peut-être parce qu'il est trop énervé. Qu'il a besoin de calme et de tranquillité. Et c'est pas avec eux qu'il va en avoir. Surtout avec Kanon qui psychote. Surtout avec lui qui arrive pas à trouver cette foutue musique pour débuter son set pour l'ouverture des Abysses. C'est sûr que ça doit jouer. Gabriel n'aime pas sa musique. Pas celle-là, en tout cas. Il y avait des choses qu'il semblait apprécier ces dernières semaines mais pas celles qui passent en boite. Et vu que Milo se casse la tête aux sons des basses électroniques… Le plus souvent, dès qu'il commence à jouer, Gabriel s'enferme dans son monde. De plus en plus, il lui demande de baisser le son. Ou de mettre son casque. Et c'est pas par hasard s'il lui a parlé du nouvel appartement quand il s'est mis aux platines.

-- Je passerai des coups de fils demain, fait le DJ d'un air déterminé. Pour voir si on peut pas accélérer le déménagement.

-- Tu es sûr ?

Milo hoche la tête.

-- Plus on reste là, plus on va lui taper sur les nerfs et j'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec lui.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Gab, c'est pas toi et c'est pas Shina. Si on s'engueule, ce sera une vraie engueulade. Avec tout ce que ça implique. Et j'ai pas envie que ça arrive. Je veux pas perdre un ami. Pas si je peux l'éviter.

S'ils partent, ils se verront moins. Alors forcément, le risque, c'est qu'ils ne se voient plus du tout. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il n'est plus frigide, tout ira bien pour Gab, une fois que les affaires de Sanctuary seront réglées bien sûr. Si elles sont réglées un jour, ce qui n'est pas gagné. Ce qui est gagné par contre, c'est que Gabriel n'a plus vraiment besoin de lui. C'est logique qu'ils s'éloignent un peu maintenant que cette histoire est réglée. Mais Gabriel ne partira jamais. Déjà parce qu'ils sont chez lui. C'est donc à Milo de partir. Et puis, il aura toujours des nouvelles, via Kanon, Saga et les autres. Même s'ils ne se voient plus, Gabriel restera toujours un peu dans son coin de monde. Il pourra veiller sur lui, de loin. Et ils seront toujours amis. Enfin, lui, il sera toujours l'ami de Gab. Quoiqu'il arrive. Et c'est bien le plus important.

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel particulier de Saga Gemini

Allongé sur son lit, sa chemise ouverte, Saga subit sans protester le suivi médical de Mikael. C'est étrange de se dire que cet homme, qui veille consciencieusement sur sa santé, est le cousin par alliance d'Hilda de Polaris. Pourquoi le leur a-t-il caché durant tout ce temps ? Le malade soupire. Les histoires de famille sont des choses compliquées. Douloureuses, parfois. Il a du mal à imaginer qu'un père puisse renier son propre fils. Il a du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse renoncer à l'affection de ses parents. Il n'est pas objectif, il le sait. Les siens lui ont été arrachés. Il éprouve des difficultés à se mettre à la place de son ami alors qu'il aimerait le comprendre, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus ressentir cette légère rancœur envieuse à son encontre. Saga fixe quelques instants le visage impassible du Suédois. Mikael n'est pas le seul à avoir coupé les ponts avec sa famille. Angelo et Shura n'ont plus guère de contacts avec les leurs. L'infirmier est simplement celui qui a été le plus loin dans cette démarche.

-- Puis-je être utile à quelque chose ?

À la porte de la chambre, se tient Ayoros. Saga lève les yeux au ciel.

-- Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre dans le salon, soupire-t-il en refermant les pans de sa chemise. Mika ? On a fini ?

L'infirmier hoche la tête.

-- Prends le reste de tes médicaments et essaie de ne pas trop t'énerver, fait-il en rangeant les instruments.

-- Merci… pour tout.

-- Pas la peine. C'est aussi mon ami.

Saga sourit. Il ne doit pas oublier que ce qu'ils ont appris sur le passé de Mikael ne change rien à ce qu'il est.

-- Et pour le reste, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

-- Si tu veux, répond l'infirmier en haussant les épaules. Mais je n'ai rien à dire de plus. Ma famille, c'est le passé. Et le passé… est mort et enterré.

La mine sombre, le Suédois quitte la pièce, passant à côté d'Ayoros qui se tient toujours près de l'entrée. Ce dernier vient s'asseoir sur le lit.

-- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me laisser à l'écart de tout ça ?

Il tente de prendre la main de Saga mais celui-ci se dégage et se lève, pour récupérer sa veste, déposée sur un des fauteuils alentours. Il est énervé. Et il n'a pas envie de changer d'état d'esprit à la faveur de quelques caresses et d'une voix tendre.

-- Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que tu me voies dans cet état.

-- Dans cet état ? Saga… J'étais à ton chevet avant et après ton opération. Et je t'aime…

-- Sans doute, oui.

Toujours assis sur le lit, Ayoros fixe son compagnon qui lui tourne le dos au prétexte de se regarder dans un miroir pour se recoiffer.

-- Tu ne me crois pas ?

-- Je viens de te dire que je n'ai aucun doute, réplique sèchement son amant.

Ayoros soupire.

-- Si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il se passe au lieu de jouer sur les mots ?

-- Ce qu'il se passe ? crache Saga en accordant enfin un regard à son compagnon. Faut-il que cette gamine t'ait tourné la tête pour que tu ne le saches pas.

-- Quelle gamine ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-- Elle aurait passé l'après-midi pendue à ton bras sans que tu ne la remarques ? persifle le PDG de Sanctuary. Il faut reconnaitre que ce n'est ni le poids de sa conversation ni celui de sa tenue qui ont dû peser bien lourd…

-- Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai passé du temps avec Saori Kidô en essayant de me montrer agréable ? réalise Ayoros.

C'en est trop pour Saga qui se retourne complètement, furibond.

-- Te montrer agréable ? Tu as flirté avec elle ! Sous mes yeux ! Pendant que je restais assis, seul, à persuader des vautours que je suis toujours vivant et qu'ils devraient attendre avant de se partager les restes de mon cadavre !

-- Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais eu de la compagnie et des plus plaisantes, objecte Ayoros. Tu apprécies particulièrement celle de Pandore Judge, non ?

-- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-- À ton avis ?

-- Cela n'a rien à voir. Ne la mêle pas à ça.

-- Tu as raison, convient Ayoros aussi calmement qu'il le peut. Les deux situations sont très différentes. Saori n'est qu'une enfant qui fait ses premiers pas dans le monde des adultes. Elle n'est pas aussi sophistiquée et spirituelle que la tante des Judge. Elle n'a ni sa classe, ni sa finesse. Et elle ne m'a jamais demandé ma main.

-- Cette demande n'avait rien de sérieux, voyons ! s'offusque Saga.

-- Oui, bien sûr, réplique immédiatement son amant. Ce n'était qu'un trait d'humour, une anecdote amusante... J'étais là, Saga, lorsque vous en avez fait mention à l'anniversaire de Julian Solo. Elle n'est peut-être pas très sérieuse, mais ne me dis pas que tu ne lui plais pas et qu'elle te laisse indifférent. À chaque occasion, ton anniversaire ou hier encore, vous passez de longs moments à vous parler, comme de vieux complices, alors que tu n'apprécies réellement aucun des autres Judge et que l'Empire nous attaque de toutes parts.

-- Justement. Avoir un appui au sein de la famille Judge ne peut que nous être bénéfique. Si mon amitié avec Pandore peut nous offrir quelque répit… Je ne vais pas te faire un cours de stratégie, tout de même.

-- Et pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait avec cette fille ? s'enquiert Ayoros. Parce que j'adore parler chiffons et petits fours ? Quand tu te lies avec tes ennemis, que tu les charmes alors que tu ne veux pas rendre notre histoire publique, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter car tu n'agis que dans l'intérêt de Sanctuary. Mais quand j'ai le malheur de discuter avec une adolescente qui détient les clés d'un partenariat extrêmement important pour l'avenir de nos ennemis, tu as, toi, le droit d'y voir la preuve que je risquerais de t'être infidèle ? C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

Ils s'affrontent du regard jusqu'à ce que Saga détourne les yeux. Il a du mal à l'admettre mais le parallèle entre ces deux situations est des plus judicieux. Cela fait des mois qu'Ayoros s'inquiète de ces contrats et de leurs conséquences. Est-il si étonnant qu'il ait tenté une approche auprès de cette fille ? Ou qu'il n'ait pas voulu la repousser ? C'eut été la meilleure façon de la précipiter dans les bras des Judge et ils n'ont pas besoin de ça. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas être resté lucide, face à cette affaire ? Certes, il est de mauvaise humeur à cause des conséquences futures de la conduite inexpérimentée de Kanon et des secrets de Gabriel mais cela ne peut justifier qu'il perde la tête à ce point. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un point de fixation pour libérer sa frustration et sa colère. Peut-être est-il plus simple de s'énerver sur son amant que sur son frère et son meilleur ami…

Toujours assis sur le lit, Ayoros ne semble être trop contrarié par son silence. Saga irait jusqu'à dire qu'il semble retrouver son calme après les accusations à peine voilées dont il a été la victime. Il doit se douter de ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit, des remords qui pointent leur nez à mesure que ses réflexions avancent et que son regard se perd sur les meubles et les tableaux qui ornent la pièce.

-- Je le lui ai dit, finit par avouer Saga.

-- Quoi ? À qui ?

-- À Pandore. Pour toi et moi. Elle l'avait déjà compris, de toute façon.

Ayoros baisse la tête un instant.

-- Si ma conduite avec toi lors de la cérémonie ou mes regards l'ont mise sur la voie…

-- Non, dément aussitôt Saga. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi. Moi et ma jalousie face à cette adolescente.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Saga se retrouve contre le corps de son compagnon. Celui-ci s'est levé et a posé ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il l'embrasse doucement.

-- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, mon cœur, murmure-t-il. Je t'aime. Personne ne pourra me détourner de toi. Personne. Pas même toi, s'il t'en prenait l'envie.

Les yeux pers de Saga se perdent un instant dans ceux de son amant. L'océan vient caresser une forêt verdoyante, luxuriante, telles ces mangroves qui se sont adaptées à la salinité et aux fluctuations de la marée et dans le cœur desquelles la vie reprend ses droits après les cataclysmes naturels. Il pose ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon et leurs langues se mêlent. La délicatesse de ce baiser l'apaise. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il aime autant Ayoros. Si, dans leurs discussions, celui-ci ne semble pas se soucier de le mettre face à ses contradictions ou ses erreurs de jugement, s'il ose même parfois le manipuler ouvertement, il parvient, par une sorte de miracle, à faire disparaître son sentiment de culpabilité. Là où Gabriel l'aide et le soutient ne dérogeant à ses ordres que de manière marginale, là où Kanon n'en fait qu'à sa tête trop ignorant, encore, de ce monde pour pouvoir agir en toute connaissance de cause et de conséquence, Ayoros et son assurance, Ayoros et son amour, le libèrent d'une part de son fardeau, lui promettant qu'il ne doit se faire aucun souci quant à leur relation, que ses errements et ses peurs ne mettront rien en péril. Il est bon, parfois, de laisser les rênes à d'autres. De déposer les armes et de se laisser porter, bercé par le souffle du vent dans les arbres. Tout le monde a besoin d'un havre de paix, d'un sanctuaire où tomber le masque. Ils le remettront ensuite, ainsi que leur armure. Et ils repartiront au combat, plus forts que jamais.

* * *

Paris – Gare de Lyon

Le long du quai, un gamin d'une dizaine d'années tire sa valise à roulette. Ses cheveux roux, en bataille, s'envolent et retombent au gré de ses pas rapides et de ses coups d'œil à l'adulte derrière lui, dont les longs cheveux mauves sont attachés en catogan. Celui-ci ne semble partager ni l'enthousiasme de l'enfant ni l'impatience inquiète qui brille au fond de ses yeux parme. Peut-être est-ce dû au poids du sac qu'il porte et de la valise qu'il traîne, bien plus lourds que les bagages dont se charge le lutin espiègle. Et soudain, alors qu'ils arrivent au bout du trajet le long des rails et des rames du TGV qui les a ramenés vers la capitale, Puck, ou plus exactement sa présente incarnation si Mû veut prêter foi aux élucubrations shakespeariennes de son frère aîné, laisse tomber ses affaires comme d'autres abandonnent un fardeau trop lourd pour se jeter dans les bras d'un homme dont la carrure est divinement mise en valeur par un tee-shirt noir.

-- Angelo ! hurle Killian en se pendant au cou de l'ancien policier.

-- Salut toi. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demande l'homme en le reposant au sol.

-- Super ! C'est vachement bien la première !

-- Encore heureux. Tes affaires sont où ?

-- Mes a… ? Oups…

-- Ton père devrait te taxer un euro à chaque fois que tu sors ce mot…

-- J'y ai pensé, rétorque Mû, serrant la poignée de la valise de Kiki dans sa main libre. Mais son argent de poche n'y suffirait pas.

Le jeune médecin et le garde-du-corps s'observent quelques instants jusqu'à ce que l'interne comble l'espace les séparant et dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de son amant.

-- C'est tout ? s'inquiète Killian qui n'a rien perdu de la scène. Vous ne vous embrassez pas plus ?

-- Killian, soupire Mû.

-- Quoi ?

-- Tu ne devrais pas poser ce genre de questions, lui indique son père.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Parce qu'elles sont pas de ton âge, fait Angelo. File-moi le sac et la valise, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de son compagnon.

-- Je peux les porter, tu sais.

-- Ouais. Et moi aussi. Allez, donne. La voiture est pas loin.

Mû abdique et lui tend le sac et la valise. De Killian. Angelo ne proteste pas. Puis, prenant chacun une main de l'enfant à côté d'eux, ils quittent le hall de gare sous le regard intrigué d'une partie des autres voyageurs. Cette maman ne devait pas être très vieille lorsqu'elle a eu son enfant. Et elle a décidément une apparence bien androgyne…

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de Saga Gemini

Lorsque Gabriel pénètre dans le hall, c'est le visage fermé de Shura qui l'accueille. Le majordome est de mauvaise humeur. Il en veut à Mikael de lui avoir menti sur ses origines sociales. Il a été trahi par quelqu'un à qui il tient. Qu'il pensait être son ami. Que peuvent-ils y faire si leurs compagnons ne sont pas aussi droits et honnêtes qu'ils l'avaient escompté ? Sur ses indications, Gabriel se rend dans le salon. Enlacés sur le sofa, Saga et Ayoros discutent tendrement devant un grand-prix de Formule 1 et des dossiers étalés sur la table basse. C'est sans doute une excellente chose si Saga parvient à se ménager des pauses. Il est évident qu'aucune décision prise dans l'urgence au sujet de Sanctuary ne pourrait être judicieuse. Ils ont besoin de prendre du recul. Mais Gabriel ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de colère, tant ces problèmes hantent son esprit. Avant de venir ici, il s'est rendu au bois de Boulogne dans l'espoir qu'une promenade diminuerait un peu sa rancœur à l'égard de Kanon et Milo. Peine perdue.

-- Gaby ? l'appelle Saga en s'écartant légèrement d'Ayoros pour se redresser

-- Bonjour, Saga. Ayoros…

-- Bonjour.

-- Que fais-tu ici ? demande Saga. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui.

C'est un simple constat. Gabriel ne sent pas l'ombre d'un reproche dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Tant mieux.

-- Je voulais te parler, explique-t-il. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment, si vous êtes occupés.

-- Je ne suis jamais trop occupé pour discuter avec toi, réplique aussitôt Saga en se levant.

-- De toute façon, poursuit Ayoros en récupérant ses affaires, il est temps que je rentre chez moi. Cela me permettra de mettre aux points les détails de ce que nous avons convenu pour la Louisiane. Mon rapport sera sur ton bureau demain quand tu arriveras.

-- Merci.

-- De rien, mon cœur, sourit-il en embrassant son amant. Essaie de te reposer un peu. On se voit demain.

Il s'incline légèrement devant Gabriel, qui lui rend son salut, avant de quitter la pièce et la maison. Saga invite son meilleur ami à prendre place dans son fauteuil tandis que lui-même rejoint le sien.

-- Alors ? De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-- De ce qui a causé mon énervement, hier, et motivé ma volonté de quitter la réception. Avant toute chose, il faut que tu saches que lors de la matinée qui a précédé ta sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai couché avec Milo.

Il a parlé d'une voix détachée. Pour prononcer ces derniers mots, il a fixé un point quelque part, entre lui et la table basse. Il ressent une sorte de soulagement à cet aveu, comme si le fait de partager enfin ce souvenir avec Saga le libérait. Peut-être s'en voulait-il un peu de ne pas lui en avoir fait part plus tôt ? C'est possible, en effet, même si leur amitié ne s'est jamais bâtie sur un partage total et fusionnel de leur vie. Il relève les yeux vers Saga qui semble accueillir cette annonce avec un profond calme.

-- Je sais.

Voilà donc la raison de sa réaction.

-- Comment ? s'enquiert aussitôt Gabriel.

-- Mikael. Il a remarqué des changements dans ton attitude ces dernières semaines et, hier, alors que Kanon était… dans cette chambre à se remettre de son malaise, il a eu une conversation avec Milo. C'est là qu'il l'a appris.

-- Dois-je en conclure que tout le monde est au courant ? demande-t-il, glacial.

-- Tu connais Mika… Cela te contrarie ? Que nous sachions ?

-- Je n'apprécie guère de voir ma vie sexuelle exposée en place publique. Mais j'imagine que je ne pouvais m'attendre à ce que Milo taise cet événement indéfiniment.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, effectivement. Il garde les secrets de Kanon… Et encore. Après la soirée chez les Solo, il a bien obligé son meilleur ami à révéler sa relation avec Rhadamanthe, alors même que Kanon ne souhaitait pas lui en faire part.

-- Je suis sans doute indiscret mais… est-ce qu'il a réellement réussi à… ?

-- Oui.

Pour le coup, il y a davantage de surprise sur le visage de Saga. Il devait être sceptique devant l'annonce de Mikael. Est-il en train de se demander pourquoi Milo lui a donné un orgasme, lors de leur unique matinée, alors que jamais il n'a expérimenté le plaisir entre ses bras ? Gabriel espère que non.

-- Comment te sens-tu ? demande son meilleur ami, doucement.

Il semblerait donc que cette crainte n'ait pas été justifiée. Saga a sans doute compris… Saga est son meilleur ami, celui au monde qui le connait le mieux.

-- Je n'en sais rien, avoue-t-il sincèrement. C'était… très étrange, je crois. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était très fort. Trop, peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas venu parler de ça.

-- Très bien. Mais tu sais que si tu veux discuter…

-- Oui, je sais.

-- Juste une dernière question, si tu le permets… ?

D'un geste de la main, Gabriel lui indique qu'il peut poursuivre.

-- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

-- Tu avais d'autres sujets de préoccupation que ma frigidité révolue.

-- Gaby, non, proteste Saga. Je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur des amis ces derniers temps, mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu as moins d'importance que…

-- Je sais que je suis important à tes yeux. Je n'en ai jamais douté. C'était mon choix de reporter cette conversation. Il y avait ta convalescence, Sanctuary, ta relation débutante avec Ayoros. Je ne voulais pas prendre de ton temps, ni courir le risque de perturber ton rétablissement pour deviser au sujet du désir, de l'amour et du plaisir physique. Cela pouvait attendre. D'autant que je pensais que… je parviendrais à gérer cette situation et les changements inhérents. Ou du moins à les restreindre dans des limites raisonnables jusqu'à ce que notre situation s'éclaircisse suffisamment pour que je puisse avoir cette discussion avec toi.

-- Dois-je en conclure… que tu n'y aies pas parvenu ?

-- C'est ce dont je voulais te parler. J'ai laissé Julian m'embrasser.

Un frisson se répand dans son corps alors qu'il repense à ce baiser. Le malaise grandit à mesure qu'il se souvient du contact des lèvres de son ancien camarade de classe sur les siennes. Il prend une grande respiration.

-- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Ou plutôt si, je le sais exactement. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et Julian en a profité. Je ne peux décemment pas le lui reprocher. Je suis désolé, Saga. Je n'aurais pas dû présumer de ma capacité à me contrôler.

-- Non ! Non, non, non, dément aussitôt son meilleur ami. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoique ce soit, Gaby, tu m'entends ?

-- Tu ne comprends pas. Je l'ai repoussé ensuite, quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Je l'ai vexé. Et tu sais parfaitement comment il réagit dans pareille situation. Il va nous faire une guerre acharnée pour laver cet affront.

-- Ne t'en fais pas. Julian n'est pas le plus compliqué à gérer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-- Ne le sous-estime pas. Il a toujours fait preuve d'un manque de rigueur, c'est ce qui m'a permis d'avoir cette place de major. Mais nous ne sommes plus à HEC. Et Sirene n'a pas ce défaut.

-- Nous ferons face, ne t'inquiète pas.

-- Pour combien de temps ? Nous sommes aux prises avec l'Empire. Et Kanon vient de tendre un nouveau bâton aux Judge. Entre son passé et cette greffe… crois-tu que nous échapperons encore longtemps aux scandales ? Combien de fronts allons-nous pouvoir gérer, Saga ? Nous ne sommes plus maîtres de quoique ce soit. Ils jouent avec les blancs, ont plusieurs coups d'avance, davantage de pièces que nous… et trop d'atouts, encore, dans leur manche. La présence des Polaris à ce mariage n'était certainement pas fortuite. Son amitié avec Pandore n'était qu'une excuse, tu en es conscient toi aussi. Limiter nos pertes ne nous mènera qu'à la ruine.

Saga regarde Gabriel qui, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, agite ses mains nerveusement. Son trouble est grand. Lui si pondéré et lucide habituellement semble avoir atteint un point de rupture. Il a laissé tant d'énergie dans les dernières batailles, défendant becs et ongles leurs positions… Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Gaby a le sentiment d'avoir non seulement failli mais déclenché une catastrophe. Saga réalise à quel point son meilleur ami a besoin de lui en cet instant, de le voir reprendre sa place. Gabriel a besoin de sa force, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. C'est à son tour de le soutenir, de l'épauler… C'est un juste retour des choses après toutes ses années où son meilleur ami a fidèlement veillé sur lui. Il est temps. Il doit se lancer dans la bataille.

-- Dans ce cas, nous allons changer de stratégie, affirme-t-il.

-- Qu'as-tu en tête ?

-- Il me semble évident que Julian souhaite emporter le contrat avec Asgard. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Hilda souhaite le scinder en plusieurs parties. Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose pour nous. Si nous nous concentrons sur nos points forts, nous aurons de meilleures chances de ne pas tout perdre. Nos dossiers aux Ministères sont excellents. Je vais prendre contact afin de m'assurer qu'ils sont parfaitement conscients de notre solidité et nous les emporterons. Et Ayoros…

Il marque une pause. C'est assez drôle. Dire qu'il lui reprochait il y a deux heures à peine de s'être lié à Saori Kido…

-- Ayoros semble bien s'entendre avec l'héritière Graad. Bien davantage que tous les Judge réunis si j'en crois la désastreuse opinion de Pandore à l'égard de cette jeune personne et le fait qu'aucun des trois frères n'a jugé bon de veiller sur elle, alors qu'elle s'affichait publiquement au bras d'un de leurs concurrents.

-- Tu veux leur voler ce contrat ?

-- Pourquoi pas ? fait Saga dans un sourire. Soit ils ne tiennent pas vraiment à ce partenariat, auquel cas nous l'emporterons pour un minimum d'effort. Soit ils y tiennent et toute l'énergie qu'ils dépenseront lors des négociations pour nous empêcher de les coiffer au poteau sera autant qu'ils ne mettront pas dans leurs opposions directes avec nous. Ce qui devrait nous permettre de regagner un peu de terrain. À Abu Dhabi, par exemple, grâce à ton excellent dossier de candidature.

-- Cela peut marcher, convient Gabriel après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-- Et cela marchera. Fais-moi confiance. Personne ne détruira Sanctuary. Nous sortirons vainqueurs de toutes ces guerres, c'est une certitude.

Et quand Gabriel aura été rassuré de voir que ce qu'il a cru ne pas pouvoir préserver, ce qu'il a craint de détruire, est toujours aussi solidement ancré dans le monde, alors ils pourront parler plus avant des changements dont Milo a été l'initiateur. Milo… Le DJ a certes accompli un miracle, dont Saga se réjouirait très certainement s'il n'avait le sentiment que Gabriel est presque sur le point de le regretter. À quoi cela sert-il d'initier un homme au plaisir si c'est pour qu'il n'en tire que culpabilité et honte ? Pourvu que ce baiser échangé avec Julian n'ait pas tout compromis… Il faudra qu'il demande à Mikael de continuer de surveiller les réactions de son meilleur ami à l'Institut.

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Mû Atalantys

À peine ont-ils pénétré dans l'appartement que Mû envoie son fils dans sa chambre pour qu'il défasse sa valise. Docile, un innocent sourire aux lèvres, le petit garçon obéit prestement, laissant les deux adultes seuls.

-- J'espère que tu n'as pas mal pris ma façon de te saluer, commence Mû en se tournant vers Angelo.

-- T'en fais pas pour ça, le rassure son compagnon. Tu veux pas qu'on se donne en spectacle, ça me va.

De toute façon, l'ancien policier s'y attendait un peu, vu le comportement de Shion et Dohko. Et il n'a pas menti : ça lui convient parfaitement de ne pas attirer l'attention. C'est un bon moyen d'éviter les problèmes. Le militantisme de la cause homosexuelle, il laisse ça à d'autres ou d'autres occasions. Des occasions où un gosse n'est pas dans les parages, déjà.

-- C'est surtout pour Killian, se justifie néanmoins l'interne. Il est vraiment très heureux pour toi et moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille se faire des idées. Si jamais cela ne marchait pas entre nous…

-- Je vois. Je ferais peut-être mieux de partir.

-- Non ! C'est simplement que j'aimerais… qu'on ne soit pas trop démonstratifs devant lui.

-- Je vais pas te sauter dessus, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

-- Merci…

Angelo croit percevoir une once de regret dans la voix de Mû. Alors que l'interne se détourne, il lui attrape le bras et l'attire contre lui, glissant une main sur sa nuque. Il s'empare de ses lèvres. Il s'empare de sa bouche toute entière et la fait sienne, au point d'étouffer la plainte que pousse son amant. Un baiser, à ce qu'on dit, à ce qu'il a lu, est une sorte de représentation de l'acte sexuel, rapport à l'intrusion d'un corps dans l'intimité d'un autre. Ça doit être vrai parce qu'il a vraiment l'impression de faire l'amour à Mû, là, tout de suite, maintenant. C'est pas comme ça qu'il va calmer le désir qui gronde en lui depuis qu'il a vu sa silhouette sur le quai mais tant pis. Qu'il l'embrasse ou pas, il aurait envie de lui. Il aurait envie de continuer à découvrir ce corps souple et agile qui a épousé si naturellement le sien durant les quelques nuits qu'ils ont partagées. Il a envie de le sentir frémir sous ses caresses et ses assauts. Il a envie de l'entendre haleter, gémir et soupirer et si Killian n'existait pas... Mais Killian existe. Alors Angelo met fin au baiser.

Le souffle court, ils échangent un regard. L'instant d'après, leurs lèvres et leur langue ont repris leur ballet commun. C'est Mû qui a commencé cette fois. Angelo sent ses mains remonter le long de son torse. Les doigts du médecin accrochent ses épaules, passant sur ses muscles avec une sorte de passion possessive tandis qu'il s'oblige à ne pas se coller au corps de son amant. Au moins est-ce rassurant de se dire qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde. C'est réconfortant et très agréable de constater que l'autre partage le même désir… et la même frustration de savoir qu'ils ne pourront pas l'assouvir avant un bon moment.

-- Je peux revenir ? appelle une voix enfantine. Vous avez fini avec les bisous que j'ai pas le droit de voir ?

Mû pousse un soupir en appuyant sa tête un instant contre celle de l'ancien policier.

-- Je savais que c'était une erreur de le laisser à mon frère. Lui et Dohko ont une influence désastreuse…

-- Alors ? Je peux venir ou pas ? insiste Killian.

-- Oui ! Oui, tu peux venir, répond l'interne en s'écartant des bras de son compagnon.

Une tornade rousse surgit dans le couloir et vient s'accrocher à Angelo.

-- J'ai trop de choses à te raconter ! On a fait des trucs super durant les vacances ! Tu restes jusqu'à ce soir pour manger avec nous, hein !

-- Je pense pas, répond l'ancien policier.

-- Si ! Allez ! Hein, Papa, qu'il peut rester !

Angelo et Mû échangent un nouveau regard. Et l'interne finit par acquiescer d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il est trop tard, de toute façon, pour protéger son fils autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Killian a déjà adopté le garde-du-corps, il serait stupide de le nier. Angelo restera dîner avec eux mais il rentrera chez Saga ensuite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils acceptent de céder sur certains points qu'ils brûleront toutes les étapes. Ce ne serait de toute façon pas une bonne idée : Angelo a encore des choses à régler. Cela n'a guère dérangé Mû de l'appeler régulièrement. Il a même trouvé plutôt agréable d'être tenu au courant des derniers événements au sein du clan Gemini. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se précipiter. Ils doivent avancer prudemment afin de trouver le modus vivendi qui leur conviendra à tous les trois, pour ne pas courir le risque de tout gâcher.

Il récupère son sac et sa valise et relève les yeux vers Angelo qui, installé sur le canapé, écoute attentivement Killian lui faire le récit de ses vacances. Oui, ce serait dommage de tout perdre. Dommage. Dégâts. Il ne s'en remettrait probablement pas. Il secoue la tête. Pour le moment, il est inutile de s'encombrer l'esprit de tels excès de pessimisme. Il a des lessives et un repas à préparer… alors que le réfrigérateur est vide.


	61. Jeudi 31 Août

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Rhada a rêvé et Kanon aussi. Milo a décidé de quitter l'appartement de Gabriel au plus vite pour ne pas courir le risque de se brouiller définitivement avec son nouvel ami. Ayoros et Saga ont eu droit à une petite scène de ménage qui s'est plutôt bien terminée… Gabriel à un début de discussion au sujet de Milo, de Julian et du reste avec Saga, conversation qui, si elle n'a pas encore permis d'aller au fond des perturbations déclenchées par le DJ, a vu naître les prochaines orientations de la stratégie de Sanctuary. Et Angelo a retrouvé Mû et Kilian, en pleine forme. Ce qui est une excellente nouvelle._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien et l'intérêt que vous continuez à témoigner à cette histoire. Et pour une fois, je vais m'arrêter là ^^_

_Choupi :__ Kanon a une imagination des plus fertiles, oui :p Il part un peu dans tous les sens, mais c'est habituel avec lui. Eaque fait effectivement preuve d'une bonne dose de mauvaise foi dans son jugement envers Kanon. Est-ce si surprenant ? Il est très impliqué dans cette histoire, vu son immense affection pour Rhadamanthe. Il réagit toujours très mal face aux injustices et plus encore lorsque celles-ci touchent et blessent Rhadamanthe. Il s'est énervé contre les Solo, quand ceux-ci ont un peu titillé le blond au sujet de ses amours, il y a longtemps. Et à cette occasion, il a même éprouvé du ressentiment envers Minos. Le fait qu'il sache que Minos aime profondément Rhada et que lui-même soit amoureux de Minos a permis à sa colère de rester dans des proportions raisonnables à l'encontre de son amant, à l'époque (il y a des problèmes de temps dans cette phrase… mais je n'arrive pas à en faire une correcte qui prenne en compte les situations actuelles, donc tant pis… ^^). Face à Kanon, il ne peut pas avoir ce recul. En plus, il est tout de même frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller lui mettre son poing dans la figure, à cause de la promesse faite à Rhada. Ce qui n'arrange en rien son humeur. Saga va beaucoup mieux, oui. Il va pouvoir lancer la contre-offensive en étant en pleine possession de ses moyens. Merci Ayo !_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Los Angeles – Appartement de Shion Atalantys et Dohko Libra

L'océan Pacifique.

Appuyé contre un mur, une cigarette aux lèvres, Rhadamanthe Judge observe l'immense étendue qui caresse doucement la plage qui s'étire de l'autre côté de la rue. Il pense à Magellan qui l'a ainsi baptisée pour avoir trouvé dans ces eaux calmes un repos bien mérité après une dantesque traversée du détroit qui allait porter son nom, au nord de la Terre de Feu, pour qu'ensuite cette paix conduise les équipages de ses vaisseaux à la ruine, le soulagement cédant place au désespoir face à cet océan vierge de toute terre. Rhadamanthe réécrit l'histoire, il le sait, car les mois précédents ont connu mutineries, naufrage et désertion… et que seuls quelques marins ont trouvé la mort au cours des trois mois et demi qu'a duré le voyage jusqu'aux Mariannes, que c'est ensuite que les combats contre des tribus indigènes ont causé la mort du commandant. Les affres de la violence. Elle est toujours présente, quoiqu'on fasse. Il ne s'agit même pas de tomber sur Scylla en voulant éviter Charybde mais bien de survivre à un enfer pour en trouver un autre, de voir une lumière au bout d'un tunnel de souffrance et, en lieu et place de la rédemption et de la miséricorde divine, ne trouver que d'autres tourments. La vie est douleur. C'est ainsi. Il faut l'accepter. S'il avait été un membre d'un de ses équipages, il ne se serait pas rebellé contre son commandant. Il ne serait pas retourné en arrière. Quel intérêt de faire demi-tour puisque la douleur existe dans toutes les directions ? Il n'aurait maudit personne. Il serait resté fidèle à Magellan. Mais aujourd'hui il sait que, sur cet océan de paix, il aurait regretté les fumées, les tempêtes, le froid... et qu'il serait probablement mort, l'arme à la main, trop heureux de pouvoir défendre la vie de son guide après des mois d'inutilité. La vie est un ensemble de choix. Au cœur d'un combat, on établit des priorités. Qui sauver ? Qui protéger ? Comment ? L'urgence appelle l'action et non les atermoiements. Tout y est plus simple que face à cet horizon bleu, insolent de constance. Après avoir connu le soulagement et l'espoir, comment ne pas être envahi pour la déception et les regrets ? Comment… ne pas se risquer à divaguer au gré de spéculations fantaisistes ? Comment assumer chaque jour de renouveler le seul choix possible, de continuer à avancer ? En se raccrochant à celui que l'on a fait dans l'adversité… en l'assumant jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'est bien au cœur des crises que se définit l'homme. Qu'il approche un peu de ce qu'est la liberté.

Kanon…

Jamais il ne regrettera de l'avoir rencontré. Jamais il ne regrettera de l'avoir choisi. Tant pis si cela fait de lui un mauvais fils, un mauvais frère… un mauvais Judge. Il ne regrette rien. Il en est incapable.

Depuis qu'ils sont à Los Angeles, il ne rêve plus de lui. Plus vraiment. Il ne se réveille plus au milieu de la nuit, à bout de souffle et en nage, les yeux exorbités d'avoir compris qu'un orgasme vient de détruire ses songes. Il ne sait pas ce qui le dégoutait le plus. Imaginer qu'il ait profité d'une faiblesse de Kanon pour lui offrir sa chambre afin de pouvoir, ensuite, laisser libre court à ses fantasmes ou le désir ardent qui le taraudait, à chaque réveil, de se rendormir, de retourner auprès de lui alors qu'il aurait dû mourir de honte d'oser simplement rêver que son loup accepterait ce genre de situation… ? La première probablement puisque lorsqu'il est sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil, il se permet de s'inventer un Kanon qui se repose à ses côtés, qui l'autorise même, sans un mot, à venir poser sa tête sur son torse pour savourer le contact de sa peau, son odeur et ses yeux d'orage qui le fixent sans le repousser.

– Toujours pas lassé de la vue ?

La voix grave de Dohko le sort de ses songes. Rhadamanthe se tourne un instant en direction de la porte de la cuisine depuis laquelle l'éducateur s'avance vers lui, une cannette ouverte à la main.

– T'es plutôt impressionnant dans ton genre. Rester des heures à contempler toute cette flotte…

Le propriétaire des lieux s'installe sur un des sièges de l'ensemble de jardin qui trône sur la terrasse au milieu de quelques plantes vertes. Ses jambes se posent sur la table, pieds nonchalamment croisés. Son bras pend à côté de lui, et ses doigts jouent avec le goulot de la bouteille qui repose à côté d'un des deux seuls pieds de la chaise encore au sol. Il se balance tranquillement. À côté de lui, Rhadamanthe a repris sa contemplation. Dohko ne semble pas s'en soucier.

– Je suis le premier à reconnaître que la vue est plutôt sympa, commence-t-il après quelques instants. Plus encore quand Shion est dans le coin. Une terrasse au dernier étage du plus haut bâtiment du quartier… Dès qu'on a mis le pied ici, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ce qu'on pourrait faire tous les deux, avec le Pacifique en toile de fond. Inutile de préciser que le lieu a tenu toutes ses promesses même si j'oublie systématiquement le décor dès que je commence à le dessaper. Tu sais, faut pas croire, je ne suis pas vraiment un obsédé. Enfin si. Mais c'est à lui que je pense. Le sexe, c'est juste une conséquence. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je n'ai jamais été du genre chaste. J'ai toujours aimé m'envoyer en l'air. Ça doit être le cas de beaucoup de monde vu que c'est une activité globalement agréable. Mais aucun des mecs avec qui j'ai été avant de le connaître ne m'a donné autant envie que lui. Dès l'instant où je l'ai vu, j'ai su… qu'il fallait que j'arrête de le regarder. Il parait que ça ne se fait pas de baver pendant une réunion pédagogique. Je ne suis pas peu fier d'avoir résisté une dizaine d'heures avant de lui faire comprendre que je crevais d'envie de lui sauter dessus. Et quand j'ai découvert qu'il était plus que consentant, j'étais tellement euphorique que je lui ai laissé la main au début. Bon, je l'ai reprise juste après. C'eut été fâcheux qu'il se méprenne sur mes intentions et mes goûts, tout de même, comme dirait l'autre. Mais Shion, c'est ma came. À chaque fois que je pense à lui, c'est toujours la même chose. Je ressens un manque. Physique. Qui ne passe que quand on se retrouve au pieu ensemble. Enfin au pieu… le lieu n'a pas beaucoup d'importance mais je pense que tu as compris l'idée.

Rhadamanthe le regarde. Eaque a dû évoquer avec l'éducateur ses problèmes et ses rêves… Quand ? Il ne sait pas exactement. Peut-être par un jeu de bouche-à-oreille impliquant Shion. Probablement. Quelle importance de toute façon ?

– Il vous manque en ce moment ?

Dohko acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête en prenant une gorgée de bière.

– C'est gérable parce que je m'occupe avec d'autres trucs, en te parlant par exemple, et parce que j'ai pris une avance ce matin, au réveil. Quoique même sans ça… J'ai bien réussi à gérer quand il était ici et moi, là-bas, dans l'appart' où on avait vécu ensemble, à bosser dans le centre où on avait bossé ensemble, à dormir dans le lit où on avait dormi et fait l'amour ensemble... Il a juste fallu que je trouve beaucoup de sujets sur lesquels me concentrer. Mon boulot, principalement. Ça m'a bien aidé d'éduquer des gosses à problèmes. Pas que je ne me sois intéressé à eux que pour oublier Shion. Ce job, c'était le mien bien avant de le connaître mais, pour le coup, ça a été bien pratique.

– Pourquoi avoir choisi cette carrière ?

– Parce que j'y suis bon. Je squattais le dojo qui n'était pas loin de chez moi quand j'étais gosse. C'était un bon moyen d'échapper aux corvées. Avec le temps, j'ai commencé à m'occuper des petits nouveaux. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'étais plus jeune que le reste des profs mais le courant passait bien avec les élèves. Petit à petit, on m'a refilé tous ceux qui posaient des problèmes et foutaient le boxon dans les cours, plutôt que de les expulser. Bon an mal an, j'arrivais à en tirer quelque chose. Alors quand j'ai réfléchi à mon orientation, au moment du bac, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas plus con qu'autre chose de bosser là-dedans. J'ai été pris en formation, j'ai eu mon diplôme… et j'ai commencé à bosser. Ça s'est mieux passé pour moi que pour d'autres. J'en ai conclu que j'étais vraiment fait pour ce boulot. Je crois que ça tient en partie au fait que je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de ce que je fais, que je m'investis… mais pas tant que ça. Les échecs ne me touchent pas trop. Et les réussites… Le danger dans ce genre de taf, c'est de croire que « sauver » quelqu'un fait de nous une meilleure personne ou, pire, qu'elle nous valorise aux yeux du monde, que les gens devraient nous trouver merveilleux, limite nous acclamer pour ce qu'on accomplit et que le gamin qu'on a aidé nous doit une éternelle reconnaissance ou un amour du genre filial… Manquerait plus que ça. Les gosses ne nous doivent rien. Ou alors c'est qu'on a mal fait le boulot. S'ils se sentent redevables, d'une manière un peu plus profonde que l'envie d'ajouter un merci au moment des adieux, on risque de créer une dépendance. Et le but ce n'est pas vraiment de remplacer un problème par un autre.

Il regarde sa cannette, vide, et sa montre à son poignet.

– Ça te dit de venir avec moi au dojo ? J'ai un cours à donner.

– Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas travailler avant la semaine prochaine.

– Ouverture exceptionnelle pour une bande de jeunes délinquants d'Hollywood. Je suis supposé les préparer physiquement pour un film. L'entrainement va commencer lundi mais je tiens à faire un bilan de la catastrophe avant de me lancer dans les choses sérieuses. Entre nous, ce n'est pas la partie de mon boulot que je préfère mais c'est ce qui paye les traites de cet appart' et permet au dojo de tourner. Je ne vais pas me plaindre. Si Shion ne m'avait pas pistonné auprès de certains de ces anciens élèves, on serait toujours dans son deux-pièces de Pacific Palisades, celui que le Lycée lui avait gentiment mis à disposition. Sauf qu'il fallait qu'il aille faire des rondes au campus juste à côté, alors que ce n'est même pas sur celui-là qu'il bosse. Enfin… on s'est barré et c'est très bien ainsi. Donc ? Tu viens ? Tu ne seras pas obligé de les supporter. Je t'ouvrirai une salle pour toi tout seul, si tu veux.

– Vous n'êtes pas obligé… Je sais qu'Eaque vous a demandé de vous charger de moi mais… je n'ai besoin de rien. Ma vie me convient telle qu'elle est.

– Tant mieux parce que je ne te propose pas d'en changer, juste de venir transpirer quelques heures. Et on va mettre tout de suite les choses au point, tous les deux. Oui, ça arrange ton frère que je m'occupe de toi parce que, du coup, ils vont pouvoir avoir une vraie conversation avec Shion. Et puis, je te l'ai dit, te parler ça m'évite de trop penser à lui et vu que le trajet est plutôt long… Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, non ? Bon, allez, je vais les prévenir qu'on se barre tous les deux.

* * *

– Eaque, calme-toi.

Assis dans le canapé de son bureau, le professeur de littérature regarde son ancien élève. Le jeune homme lui tourne le dos, en proie à une fureur qu'il ne souhaite pas réellement admettre. Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant que les frères Judge viennent passer leurs journées auprès des deux amants terribles mais c'est la première fois, depuis leur arrivée, qu'Eaque et Shion se retrouvent seuls dans l'appartement et donc la première fois que le brun peut s'exprimer librement, plus particulièrement au sujet de son petit-frère, sans craindre que, de l'autre côté de la cloison, celui-ci entende ce que son aîné a réellement sur le cœur. Même ainsi, il a été difficile d'amener Eaque à exprimer ses sentiments. Il a fallu de la patience à Shion pour que son ancien élève lui décrive, en omettant le moins d'éléments possibles, la situation dans son ensemble et les événements qui ont eu lieu lors du mariage. Pour Eaque, il s'agissait de la seule manière possible de justifier voire d'excuser le ressentiment qu'il éprouve et qui se manifeste dans ses éclats de voix.

– Je ne peux pas… ! hurle le brun en frappant le mur de son poing avant de se retourner vers son Master. Tu ne te rends pas compte… Il lui a menti ! Rhadamanthe a menti à Minos !

– Il ne lui a pas menti. Il aime Minos, tu le reconnais toi-même.

– Oh je t'en prie… ! Bien sûr qu'il l'aime mais il ne s'est pas contenté de cacher une partie des informations pour protéger Kanon ! Il a sciemment fait croire à Minos que c'était pour lui qu'il donnait ce récital alors que c'était faux ! Tu ne comprends pas… Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était pour nous qu'il jouait… Et maintenant c'est pour lui.

– Tu lui en veux d'avoir choisi l'homme qu'il l'aime plutôt que son frère ? demande Shion apparemment peu affecté par la douleur de son ancien élève.

– Non…

– Sois honnête s'il-te-plait, lui intime doucement le professeur. Minos et toi avez fait le choix inverse. Cela a conduit à une rupture extrêmement douloureuse pour toi et tu voudrais me faire croire que ces deux histoires ne sont pas corrélées ?

Eaque baisse la tête et s'adosse contre le mur.

– Peut-être… Sans doute… mais je t'assure que… je suis heureux qu'il fasse ses propres choix et qu'il les assume. C'est ce pour quoi nous nous sommes toujours battus, Minos et moi. C'est pour ça que je le soutiens. Simplement…

– Tu préfèrerais qu'il en fasse d'autres.

Le brun acquiesce.

– J'ai peur qu'il souffre… qu'il souffre trop pour pouvoir le gérer. Tu sais… c'est pratiquement un miracle que Rhada ait survécu à leur père. Astérion l'a consciencieusement détruit. Il s'est servi de lui. Il l'a utilisé de la plus infâme des façons, dans le seul but de manipuler Minos. Il a été jusqu'à frapper Rhada pour le pousser à me quitter.

Shion soupire tristement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Eaque lui fait cet aveu mais il semble toujours aussi douloureux pour son ancien élève. Sa culpabilité à l'égard de son petit-frère n'a pas diminué d'un pouce.

– Quand Europe et lui sont morts, poursuit le brun, Rhada en a souffert énormément mais cela a été une bénédiction en réalité. Nous pouvions enfin être tous les trois, ensemble. Et je t'assure qu'il commençait vraiment à aller mieux. Cet hiver, il plaisantait avec nous, il nous lançait quelques piques, il s'opposait à Minos parfois parce qu'il aurait aimé nous voir… ne plus vivre dans le mensonge, parce qu'il craignait que cela nous détruise. Nous n'avons pas voulu l'écouter. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à détruire, je crois, puisque Minos aimait déjà Thétis… Rhada s'ouvrait vraiment, à cette époque, je t'assure. Il m'a dit des choses… Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse simplement s'autoriser à les penser. Et quand il a rencontré Kanon… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de Kanon Gemini ?

– Tu sais, mieux que quiconque, qu'on ne choisit pas vers qui nous portent nos sentiments.

– Non, je ne le sais pas, proteste vivement Eaque. J'avais toutes les raisons du monde de tomber amoureux de Minos. Et toi… Dohko est quelqu'un de très bien…

– Ce qu'est peut-être également ce Kanon. Il est peut-être celui qu'il faut à ton frère…

– Non. Je t'assure que non.

– Comment peux-tu être aussi péremptoire ?

– Parce qu'il fait souffrir Rhada ! Depuis que Rhada lui a dit qu'il l'attirait, à chacune de leurs rencontres, il me revient complètement… brisé. J'ai entendu Kanon au mariage ! J'étais là ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté tout à l'heure ? Il l'a traité de monstre ! Tu connais Rhadamanthe, au moins un peu ! Tu sais qu'il ne mérite pas ça !

– Pourquoi Kanon l'a-t-il fait, selon toi ?

– Parce qu'il ne comprend rien, crache le cadet des Judge. On protège ses secrets depuis des mois, Rhada prend son parti contre nous et est prêt à le défendre contre la terre entière, au point qu'on ne dira jamais rien au sujet de cette opération et ce type ne se rend compte de rien. Il devrait le remercier au moins un minimum et, au lieu de ça, il s'enflamme à cause de quelques tournures de phrases… Kanon n'a pas la moindre idée de qui est Rhada !

– Ton frère est quelqu'un de bien mais il est loin d'être la personne au monde la plus simple à cerner.

– Ils se sont fréquentés pendant deux mois ! Il aurait dû apprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à lire entre les lignes !

– Une dizaine de rendez-vous peuvent ne pas suffire et tu le sais parfaitement.

Eaque en est conscient. Cela se lit sur son visage. Il est suffisamment honnête pour reconnaître sa mauvaise foi sur ce sujet, même si ce n'est pas agréable… et que ça ne change rien, au fond.

– De toute façon quelle importance ? se justifie-t-il en haussant les épaules. Kanon a apprécié leurs rendez-vous sans comprendre sa vraie personnalité… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a plu mais ce que je sais c'est que cela n'a rien à voir avec Rhada. Et tu veux me faire croire qu'il serait celui qu'il lui faut ? Non… Non ! Il est tombé sous le charme d'un autre… Et quand il le verra tel qu'il est, il le rejettera. Rhada… ne s'en remettra pas. Il va le détruire.

– Pourquoi refuses-tu la possibilité qu'il puisse l'aimer ? Il est envisageable qu'il ait perçu sa véritable nature et qu'aujourd'hui son raisonnement soit faussé par sa nouvelle situation…

– Faussé au point qu'il occulte tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux ? Faussé au point qu'il choisisse, comme tous les autres, de le rejeter plutôt que de l'entendre ? Comment peut-il croire un seul instant que Rhada… cherche à le manipuler à cause de quelques phrases alors que tous ses actes et ses silences même prouvent le contraire ? De toute façon, il l'a repoussé bien avant de savoir qui il était… Deux fois. Et puis quoi ? Même si par le plus grand des hasards, Kanon finissait par apprécier Rhada… tu crois vraiment qu'une relation puisse survivre à cette guerre ? Tu crois vraiment que Roméo et Juliette aurait pu être une comédie ? Ou connaître une fin heureuse ?

– Je crois surtout que s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de mystères, la réconciliation entre les Capulet et les Montaigu aurait pu survenir bien avant la mort des amants de Vérone.

– Tu te trompes, décrète le brun. C'est parce qu'ils sont morts que leurs parents ont fini par entendre raison. Parce que, durant quelques instants, la douleur a pris le pas sur la colère et qu'une guerre n'a plus de raison d'être lorsque vous n'avez plus rien… Plus d'avenir ni de raisons d'espérer. Rhada… Je sais que je peux l'aider à gérer sa douleur actuelle. Il y survivra, tu comprends ? Je sais qu'il peut y survivre… Ne me demande pas de prendre plus de risques. Si jamais il souffrait davantage, si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, si jamais… je devais le perdre… je…

Eaque ne finit pas sa phrase. Il glisse, tombe, au ralenti, sur le sol. Il s'effondre. Comme bien des années auparavant, Shion se précipite vers lui et l'entoure de ses bras pour le serrer tendrement et tenter de le réconforter. Contre sa poitrine, Eaque s'est mis à pleurer.

– Calme-toi, murmure le professeur en berçant son ancien élève. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

– Il me manque, Shion… si tu savais…

Il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser qui est ce il. Mais Eaque le fait tout de même, quelques instants plus tard.

– Minos… me manque tellement…

Shion resserre son étreinte. Après la colère… la tristesse. Eaque a fait un pas de plus dans le deuil de sa relation. C'est très certainement positif… mais infiniment douloureux.

* * *

Paris – Le Scylla

– Shina !

À l'appel de son nom, l'italienne se retourne prestement. Milo, dans un pull de maille rouge et un pantalon moulant noir, orange et violet, se précipite vers elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

– Je suis trop content que vous ayez pu venir ! s'extasie-t-il en lui accordant une chaleureuse accolade.

– _Cretino_ (1)… Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait louper ton grand soir ?

– Non… mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être content ! Comment est-ce que vous allez bien tous les deux ? demande-t-il en saluant Aldeberto de manière tout aussi enthousiaste.

– Le plus parfaitement du monde. Notre stage se passe super bien, c'est que du bon pour notre futur internat. Et toi ?

– Super ! Super… J'ai un peu dix milles trucs à penser, mais c'est cool… Vous avez déjà vu les autres ?

– On vient juste d'arriver. On a croisé Moses à l'entrée.

– Ouais, vous avez vu ? C'est le responsable de la sécurité ! Ça le fait ! Io, il a fait toute une orga super carrée. On a un responsable bien défini pour tout. Moses à la sécurité, une fille pour le service et un mec pour la compta, qui servira de quand Io sera à Londres. Il faut qu'il gère les deux boites en parallèle, c'est un truc de dingue. Je sais pas comment il fait. Moi je pourrais pas… déjà que j'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer ici…

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas aux platines ?

– Les Abysses ouvrent dans… pas longtemps. Vous êtes arrivés pilepoil. Il faut que je me dépêche de descendre. Ce que je peux pas faire si je m'occupe de la musique, ici… D'où _Timeless_. Ça dure trois plombes, ça tombe bien. Alors comment vous trouvez les Hauts-Fonds ?

Shina et Aldeberto prennent le temps de contempler leur environnement avant de répondre. La salle n'est pas très grande et plutôt intimiste. Elle correspond en tous points à ce que Milo leur avait décrit des idées d'Io à son sujet. Ils ont vraiment le sentiment d'être des plongeurs explorant des fonds marins, dans la mer des Caraïbes, évoluant sur un fond bleu au milieu des coraux et des grottes sous-marines… découvrant un ancien galion espagnol éventré qui a laissé échapper une part de sa précieuse cargaison. Les trésors des pirates ou des explorateurs apparaissent ça et là dans les anfractuosités des murs, vestiges d'une gloire passée que la nature s'est réappropriée. Elle les protège et les sublime, offrant à chacun le sentiment qu'il est le premier à les redécouvrir.

– Très impressionnant, juge Alde. Ça change beaucoup de l'Oblivion.

– Ouais mais ça pète quand même, hein ? Ah ouais, avant que j'oublie ! Je suis trop balèze, assure-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? lui demande-t-elle craignant le pire.

– Tu verras… Je te laisse la surprise. Bon c'est pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu mais je suis quand même trop fort. Allez, je vous dépose vers Kanon et je file ensuite.

À sa suite, ils fendent la foule jusqu'à une alcôve, représentant une petite grotte sous-marine, où Misty, Shun et Kanon sont installés en compagnie d'un des gardes-du-corps du frère de ce dernier. Celui qui est ami avec le styliste. Mikael. Le couple les salue tandis que Milo s'éclipse en courant à moitié.

– Ikki n'est pas venu ? interroge Alde.

– Si, si, lui répond Misty avec un sourire ironique. Il est avec Geist. Au propre comme au figuré.

– Comment ça ?

– C'est-à-dire qu'ils sont pour le moment de l'autre côté de cette porte, explique le jeune créateur en indiquant les deux panneaux de bois juste à côté d'eux. Geist veut trouver un bon emplacement pour capturer l'image de la marée humaine qui va déferler sur Milo et les Abysses dès qu'il commencera son set et qu'ils les ouvriront. Et ai-je réellement besoin d'expliquer l'autre sens ?

– Tu veux dire qu'ils… sortent ensemble ? s'étonne Shina en ouvrant de grands yeux.

– Même pas besoin de faire un dessin…

Les paroles de Milo lui reviennent en tête, ainsi que son aveu, plus ancien, d'avoir comploté dans l'espoir de voir Shun et Geist se rapprocher. Il la voyait avec le petit-frère, elle a choisi le grand… Effectivement, Milo doit être persuadé qu'il a agi de main de maître…

– Et ça dure depuis quand ?

– Une dizaine de jours apparemment, répond Kanon.

– Et elle ne m'a rien dit ! s'offusque la jeune femme.

– Elle n'a rien dit à personne. Il n'y a que Shun qui était au courant. En plus d'elle et Ikki, évidemment…

– Vu qu'elle est venue avec nous en week-end, je ne vois pas trop comment ils auraient pu me le cacher tous les deux…

Kanon jette un coup d'œil à l'adolescent qui n'a visiblement pas du tout apprécié que la toute nouvelle petite amie de son frère s'incruste durant leur voyage. Shun est aussi possessif envers son aîné que celui-ci est protecteur. Rien de bien étonnant si on considère que, depuis sa majorité, Ikki a fait le choix de rapatrier vers lui son petit-frère, plutôt que de le laisser à leur père et sa nouvelle famille, et de l'élever seul renforçant un lien fraternel déjà extrêmement fort. Durant ces dernières années, cela a été eux contre le monde. Voir quelqu'un s'immiscer dans leur intimité est une chose que le jeune DJ a visiblement du mal à accepter, d'autant plus qu'il est frustré du peu de temps qu'il passe avec son frère même s'il est le premier à râler lorsque celui-ci le couve trop. Que Geist lui vole les rares moments qu'ils ont à eux… voilà qui ne doit guère lui plaire et qui peut amplement justifier l'air renfrogné que le jeune garçon arbore depuis qu'il est arrivé, alors qu'en toute objectivité, il devrait se réjouir de pouvoir assister à une soirée interdite aux mineurs. Io a accepté de faire une exception pour son futur employé mais cela ne suffit pas à le dérider, ses pensées restant apparemment aussi noires que ses cheveux.

– Arrête de faire cette tête, lui glisse Kanon à l'oreille.

– Je fais la tête que je veux, ronchonne l'adolescent.

– Si tu n'essayes pas de t'amuser, tu vas faire de la peine à Milo. C'est ce que tu veux ?

– Non…

– Tu n'es pas content que ton frère ait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plait ? Quelqu'un de bien en plus ? Geist est une fille géniale.

– Peut-être mais…

– Mais quoi ? Tu préfères chouiner comme un bébé bougon et nous faire un caprice plutôt que te réjouir ? Ce n'est pas digne de toi.

Shun relève un nez penaud vers Kanon.

– Tu vaux mieux que ça, insiste le plus vieux. On le sait tous les deux.

Avant que le jeune garçon ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, l'écho du morceau de Goldie s'estompe et une autre musique s'élève. Il la reconnait immédiatement. Il reconnait chacun des morceaux qu'utilise Milo. Celui-là en plus… Il est au courant des difficultés que son mentor a rencontré pour décider de l'ouverture de son set. C'est Geist qui lui a donné la solution, au cours d'une conversation, en début de semaine. Une solution évidente, presque trop pour qu'ils y aient pensé avant : utiliser le thème principal du film _Abyss_. Les immenses portes s'ouvrent au moment où les percussions se mêlent au chant du synthétiseur. Alors qu'une fine pluie musicale tombe sur eux, les premiers clubbeurs, au rang desquels figurent bien évidemment les amis du DJ, s'engouffrent dans le chemin qui se dévoile devant eux. Un long pan incliné court sur un des bords de la salle obscure pour les amener des hauteurs du bar au plus profond de ce nouvel espace, au centre duquel trône un îlot où sont installés le DJ et ses platines.

– Ce que j'adore avec Milo, constate Misty devant le spectacle qui s'étend à ses pieds, c'est qu'il n'hésite pas à en faire… beaucoup. Et ce n'est presque jamais trop.

– Tout est dans le presque, complète Shina dans un sourire. En tout cas, lui et Io ont l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde dans ce domaine…

Ils commencent la descente alors que le vrai set commence. _Oceans (Deep Blue Sea Mix)_. Kanon attrape la main de Shun.

– Tu me promets de faire un effort pour t'amuser ?

– Oui…

– Alors viens. Par contre, si je reste trop longtemps sur la piste, je vais me faire engueuler. Donc ce que je te propose c'est qu'on va danser un peu et après, on remonte et je te paye une vodka pomme. Ça te va ?

Apparemment ça lui convient, si Kanon doit en croire le sourire que lui accorde l'adolescent.

* * *

Sur une des plateformes réservées aux VIPs, son Blue Shark à la main, Julian Solo contemple ce qui est indéniablement un succès. À ses pieds, la foule se déchaine au son de rythmes obsédants que distille Milo depuis le cœur palpitant des Abysses. Au-dessus de lui, à l'étage supérieur, le reste des clients savoure quelques verres d'alcool et l'ambiance plus calme des Hauts-Fonds. Indéniablement, il s'agit du premier pas vers une victoire qui promet d'être comparable à celle qu'il a emportée, à Londres, avec l'avènement du Seven Seas. S'imposer dans le milieu de la nuit est un combat semblable à ceux qu'il mène dans le monde des affaires diurnes. Et bientôt, très bientôt, tous seront obligés de reconnaître sa valeur à travers cette nouvelle réussite. Et plus encore quand ils réaliseront que les deux aspects de son activité sont irrémédiablement liés, que ce qu'il fait ici n'est qu'une étape d'un plan plus vaste destiné à assurer la reconversion de l'entreprise de sa famille et son avenir. Les médias traditionnels s'essoufflent. Bientôt, les majors de l'industrie du disque devront accepter l'obsolescence de leur modèle de fonctionnement. Mais il sera trop tard, pour eux. Pas pour lui. Lentement mais sûrement, inexorablement, il place ses pièces. Sorrente, Io, Isaac… ils n'ont rien de pions. Chacun à leur manière, ils renforcent son jeu, capitaines loyaux et précieux, experts tactiques capables de gérer au mieux les batailles dont il les charge, lui permettant ainsi de ne s'occuper que de stratégie globale. Chacun à leur manière, ils le rendent plus fort. Son triomphe sera aussi le leur. Celui de tout son clan. De toute sa famille. Quand ce jour viendra… les Solo auront enfin droit à la considération qui leur est due, comparable à celle qu'on accorde aux Judge et aux Gemini. Plus personne n'osera les mépriser ni les trahir. Ou du moins y réfléchiront-ils à deux fois avant de se détourner.

Saga…

Ils étaient amis, il y a longtemps. Avant… Gabriel. Rivaux, bien sûr, mais amis. Ils se voyaient souvent, passaient une partie de leurs vacances ensemble… Il y avait une émulation continuelle entre eux et ce n'est pas un hasard si Julian avait le choix de rester en France pour ses études supérieures, et de faire sa prépa à Sainte-Geneviève. Ils allaient pouvoir devenir camarades et continuer à se nourrir l'un de l'autre afin de devenir meilleurs. À grandir ensemble. Lorsqu'ils sont tous deux tombés sous le charme du même garçon… Julian n'y a vu que la preuve qu'ils étaient incroyablement proches. Ce n'était qu'une compétition de plus, comme celles qui les avaient occupés durant leur enfance et le début de leur adolescence… Qu'il ait perdu cette manche, au profit de Saga, a été une contrariété, bien sûr. Il aurait préféré gagner, évidemment. Mais il faut savoir perdre, parfois. C'est la règle du jeu. Et une défaite n'en signifie pas nécessairement la fin. On a toujours l'espoir d'une revanche. C'est probablement en partie pour cela qu'il a tenté, aussi souvent que possible, de séduire Gabriel, au-delà même du fait qu'il lui plaisait irrémédiablement et qu'il aurait aimé avoir une telle intelligence à ses côtés. C'est probablement à cause de cette obstination à croire en leur amitié et de cet esprit de compétition exacerbé qu'il est entré à HEC malgré la distance de plus en plus flagrante de Saga. Il n'a pas imaginé, pas un instant, qu'il s'agissait là de la première étape qui allait sonner le glas de leur relation. Il a même refusé d'y croire, se disant qu'il était normal qu'en grandissant certains liens se distendent… Qu'ils resteraient amis même si d'autres leur devenaient proches. Pas les meilleurs amis mais amis quand même. Qu'il continuerait à représenter… quelque chose pour Saga parce qu'on ne balaye pas d'un revers de la main vingt ans de relation. Même pour un Prince des Glaces. Aussi beau et fascinant soit-il.

Ses doigts se crispent autour de son verre. Il lui fera payer ses affronts. Il l'obligera, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à le respecter. Un jour viendra, il en fait le serment, où Saga se mordra les doigts d'avoir choisi de ne pas accorder d'importance à son amitié et de s'être moqué de lui. Un jour, Saga regrettera d'avoir fait des Solo non plus ses rivaux, mais ses ennemis.

– Tu sembles bien rêveur.

Julian tourne la tête en direction d'Ignacio Oliveira.

– Contemplatif, plutôt. Le spectacle est des plus agréables. C'est toujours le cas des vrais succès.

– As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

– Rien de plus que ce que tu as déjà accompli. Je te renouvelle mes félicitations.

– Félicite-toi plutôt de m'avoir nommé à la tête de tes boites de nuit.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Au fait, j'ai croisé une jeune fille avec une caméra tout à l'heure. Tu m'expliques ?

– Une petite brune charmante et délurée ?

Julian hoche la tête.

– C'est une amie de Milo qui vient de terminer avec brio ses études de cinéma, explique Io. Elle a filmé la dernière soirée de l'Oblivion et une partie de la construction du Scylla. Sa présence aujourd'hui est là pour clôturer son projet de montrer que… rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée tout se transforme. Que ce lieu aura sa propre vie, différente de son ancêtre tout en respectant son héritage, tel un phénix qui se nourrit des cendres de celui qu'il fut pour devenir nouveau. Je crois que c'est l'idée générale en tout cas. Son film trouvera une place de choix sur notre site dès qu'il sera finalisé.

– Elle est au courant de cette dernière partie ? s'enquiert Julian dans un sourire.

Sourire qui lui est aussitôt rendu par l'homme à ses côtés.

– Bien entendu. Mais elle n'a pas encore dit oui à mon projet de l'engager pour qu'elle prenne en charge les films des plus grands événements qui auront lieu entre ces murs. Le fait que je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé y est sans doute pour beaucoup.

– Es-tu bien certain qu'elle mérite une telle place ? Nos plateformes de diffusion…

– Julian… Fie-toi à mon jugement. J'ai vu son dernier court-métrage. Elle est suffisamment avant-gardiste pour attirer l'attention sans qu'on puisse nous accuser de chercher à être choquant afin de créer un buzz quelconque autour du Scylla, et c'est encore une parfaite inconnue. Elle est donc dans nos moyens. Ce partenariat sera extrêmement profitable aux deux parties. D'autant que, si tout se passe selon mes prévisions, nous pourrons nous enorgueillir d'être ceux qui l'auront révélée.

– Et dans le cas contraire ?

– Milo nous sera reconnaissant d'avoir donné une chance à son amie. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'il est particulièrement avantageux que ceux qui travaillent pour nous soient dans de bonnes dispositions à notre égard.

– Je croyais que ce que je les paye y contribuait largement.

– Indéniablement. Mais l'argent ne fait pas tout. Pas pour tout le monde, en tout cas. Fais-moi confiance ou plutôt… continue de me faire confiance. As-tu déjà eu à regretter de m'avoir confié les responsabilités qui sont les miennes ?

– Tu sais bien que non. Je compte sur toi.

– Je sais. Et je ne te décevrai pas. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Io se retire. Julian le regarde s'éloigner avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à la piste de danse. Quelque part, au milieu de cette foule, se trouve Kanon Gemini. Il pourrait tenter de le retrouver. Il n'en fera rien. Mieux vaut qu'il garde ses distances vis-à-vis du jumeau de Saga. Il se connait. Tout le temps où il a cru à l'amitié de Saga, les batailles durant lesquelles ils s'affrontaient n'étaient que des joutes courtoises, même après le rapprochement orchestré entre Thétis et Minos. Il a averti ses parents à l'époque du risque que représentait une association avec les Judge alors que Sanctuary connaissait des difficultés, suite à la mort de Constance, qui se sont confirmées avec celle de Liam, qu'ils seraient taxés d'opportunisme dans le plus mauvais sens du terme. Mais sa sœur et l'Empereur sont tombés sous le charme l'un de l'autre. Il n'était dès lors plus question de faire machine arrière. Mais il ne s'est jamais vraiment mêlé de la guerre qui fait rage entre l'Empire et Sanctuary, refusant de prendre parti, arborant fièrement son indépendance. Jamais il n'aurait attaqué Saga… si celui-ci n'avait porté le premier coup, révélant sa complète trahison.

Si par malheur, lui et Kanon devenaient proches, s'ils étaient amenés à s'apprécier, il serait tenté de se montrer trop gentil dans l'affrontement à venir. Il ne laissera pas son sentimentalisme latent l'empêcher de remporter la victoire contre son ancien ami.

* * *

Los Angeles – Appartement de Shion Atalantys et Dohko Libra

Dans son lit, allongé sur le ventre, les bras repliés sous sa tête, Dohko ronronne, alangui. Étendu à côté de lui, appuyé sur un coude, Shion fait courir ses doigts sur son tatouage. Cette caresse est absolument délicieuse… Shion a toujours adoré ce tigre gravé sur son corps, au point que l'ancien éducateur lui a demandé, il y a longtemps, s'il souhaitait qu'il se fasse tatouer ailleurs, sur son torse, par exemple, d'autres parties du félin. Le professeur a répondu qu'il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, qu'il trouvait séduisante l'idée selon laquelle cette gueule n'était qu'un aperçu du fauve tapi au cœur de l'ancien éducateur, qui peut bondir à tout moment… mais qui n'a pour seule proie que son amant.

– Si tu continues ainsi, je vais te demander un massage, murmure Dohko les yeux clos.

– Tu en as déjà eu un avant, objecte son amant.

– Et alors ? J'aime tes mains sur ma peau après l'amour. J'aime tes mains tout court d'ailleurs. Cela fait partie des choses que je préfère chez toi.

– Et que préfères-tu exactement ? s'enquiert Shion.

– Comme si tu ne le savais pas, laisse échapper son compagnon dans un souffle satisfait.

– Dohko…, proteste-t-il doucement.

– Quoi ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si tu y as pensé tout de suite, c'est parce que c'est aussi ce que, toi, tu préfères chez moi.

– Un point pour toi. Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autre ?

Dohko ouvre les yeux. Le doux visage de son amour n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses longs cheveux coulent et tombent sur l'oreiller, sous son bras, telle une cascade d'herbe tendre. Sa peau est un lac de velours clair au cœur duquel reposent deux îles mauves et langoureuses.

– Ta bouche, ton cou… ton cul, ajoute-il dans un sourire prédateur.

Shion lève les yeux au ciel, dans un soupir amusé.

– Tu es un irrécupérable pervers. Tu aurais pu mentionner, je ne sais pas… mon intelligence ? Ou une autre qualité… ou un autre défaut.

– Ce n'est pas un de tes poètes qui a dit que la forme, c'est le fond qui remonte à la surface ?

– Si. Victor Hugo.

– Eh bien, dans ce cas, de quoi tu te plains ? Si je suis complètement accro à ton corps, c'est juste parce que je suis dingue de ton âme.

Dohko dégage un de ses bras et emprisonne celui de son compagnon. Il porte sa main à ses lèvres et se met à embrasser chaque doigt.

– Ne me demande pas de liste. Je ne suis pas doué pour définir les traits de caractères. L'anatomie… c'est tellement plus simple. Auriculaire. Annulaire. Majeur. Index. Pouce.

Shion gémit. Tout en massant la paume de sa main, Dohko a emprisonné entre ses lèvres ce dernier doigt. Sa langue danse un délicieux ballet autour de ses phalanges et lui en évoque un autre…

– Tu y crois vraiment ? demande le professeur entre deux soupirs.

– A quoi ?

– Au fait que… notre psychisme influence notre corps ?

– Évidemment.

Dohko abandonne la main pour glisser sur le torse de son compagnon qu'il couvre de caresses appuyées et de baisers brûlants.

– Les maladies psychosomatiques, c'est quoi d'autre ?

– Je ne parlais pas de ça… mais du fait qu'on puisse… percevoir à travers un physique une part… du caractère de la personne…

– Si par physique, tu veux parler de la manière de se tenir, de parler… Bien sûr. Je n'aurais pas eu de coup de foudre pour une poupée à ton effigie. C'est ton corps et tout ce que tu dégageais qui m'a rendu fou de toi.

– Je me demandais…

Dohko marque une pause. Son nez effleure pratiquement le nombril de Shion.

– Et on se demande pourquoi je n'aime pas les citations. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir cette phrase. La prochaine fois que je croise ce Victor, il va m'entendre. C'est quoi le problème ? demande-t-il en posant sa tête sur le ventre plat de son amant.

– Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler.

– Encore un secret d'Eaque ?

– De Rhadamanthe, plus exactement.

Shion considère un instant son amant. Pas la moindre trace de curiosité. Dohko attend patiemment qu'il prenne une décision et il l'acceptera quelle qu'elle soit. Peut-il lui révéler ce que lui appris son ancien élève ? Peut-être. Eaque a confié son petit-frère à son amant, après tout. Ne serait-il pas juste de le mettre au courant de cette affaire ? Son action ne serait-elle pas plus pertinente s'il connaissait les raisons du trouble du blond, les ressorts de cette histoire compliquée ? Dohko ne trahira pas ce secret, Shion le sait. Les lèvres de l'éducateur sont plus scellées que le meilleur des coffres-forts.

Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas divulgué celui d'Eaque ? Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas parlé de la relation entre les deux aînés des Judge ? Parce qu'Eaque le lui a demandé… et probablement parce qu'il a eu ces informations lors d'une période trouble de leur relation. Il aurait été plus que saugrenu de dévoiler un tel secret, huit mois après l'avoir appris, à un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis pratiquement un an. Et il doit à la vérité de s'avouer qu'il avait bien d'autres préoccupations que les amours d'un élève qui n'était pas même le sien à ce moment-là, d'autres préoccupations qui avaient tout à voir avec le propriétaire de ces prunelles d'un vert sombre qui semblerait presque froid s'il ne laissait transparaître la chaleur et les appétits de l'âme qu'il recèle. Si Mû n'avait été là, si son petit-frère n'avait pas évoqué, sans innocence aucune, son ancien amant au cours d'une discussion apparemment banale, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais recontacté. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'en revient pas d'avoir eu l'audace de l'appeler et de lui demander un rendez-vous et encore moins d'être parvenu à se leurrer lui-même en se persuadant qu'il voulait simplement avoir quelques nouvelles et passer une soirée avec un ex qu'il avait apprécié aussi pour sa conversation… alors qu'il ne désirait réellement qu'une chose. Le retrouver. Physiquement. Durant leurs mois de séparation il avait une vie… parfaite, exactement telle qu'il l'avait toujours rêvée, une vie centrée sur ses livres et ses élèves, sur l'enseignement et la littérature… avec quelques aventures, quelques liaisons charmantes et peu envahissantes s'agitant au second plan, bien loin du devant de la scène. Et tout cela dans la cité des anges. L'image du bonheur dans son esprit… et qui l'avait été, au détail près qu'aucun homme n'avait réussi à lui faire oublier Dohko et leurs corps-à-corps.

Eaque et ses problèmes de cœur étaient à mille lieux de son esprit lors de ses retrouvailles avec son ancien compagnon et n'avaient réellement resurgi que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, un mois plus tard. Et s'il ne lui en a pas parlé ensuite… Dohko n'a montré pratiquement aucun intérêt pour ces années. Il ne s'intéresse guère au passé et il ne pose jamais de questions. Et il n'allait pas trahir, en conscience, le serment de silence qu'avait imploré Eaque. Mais, aujourd'hui, le sujet et les circonstances sont différents.

– Te souviens-tu de Kanon Gemini ?

Dohko acquiesce. Il n'a pas oublié le meilleur ami de Milo, dans son lit d'hôpital.

– Rhadamanthe est amoureux de lui, explique Shion.

Sur le visage bruni par le soleil de Californie, aucun signe de stupeur. Aucun signe de quoique ce soit. C'est comme s'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait surprendre cet homme.

– Eaque semble croire que Kanon était tombé sous le charme de son petit frère, poursuit le professeur, mais cette relation balbutiante n'a pas évolué de la meilleure des manières, à cause de malentendus qui se sont greffés sur la rivalité entre les entreprises contrôlées par leur famille respective.

– Quel genre de malentendus ?

– Il n'a guère été spécifique ou du moins… il n'a assisté qu'à la dernière altercation et le récit qu'il m'en a fait me porte à croire que le réel problème est antérieur. Eaque est conscient que les complications viennent en grande partie de son frère et de ses difficultés à communiquer mais il refuse de faire quoique ce soit pour y remédier…

– Non.

Le ton est sec. Sévère. Définitif.

– Pardon ?

– Non, répète Dohko toujours aussi intransigeant. Je t'interdis de te mêler de cette histoire.

– Tu me l'interdis ? s'offusque Shion avec un petit rire.

– Oui.

– Et de quel droit, je te prie ?

Dohko se redresse légèrement, ses mains posées de part et d'autre du corps dénudé de son amant.

– Du droit que si on s'en mêle, y a neuf chance sur dix que ça parte en vrille et, encore, je suis optimiste. Sérieusement, je sais que tu aimerais faire quelque chose mais c'est une très mauvaise idée de vouloir jouer les entremetteurs entre deux types qui habitent à dix mille bornes d'ici et qu'on connait à peine.

Il reprend place contre son oreiller préféré et Shion joue avec les cheveux châtains.

– Neuf mille cinq cent… et on ne les connait pas à peine…

Sa voix est douce, comme ses caresses. Mais Dohko n'est pas homme à se laisser prendre à ce genre de stratagème. Pas dans un cas comme celui-là, en tout cas.

– On a passé deux heures en compagnie de ce Kanon. Tu as dû lui parler… quatre fois en tout ? Et je n'ai dû pas échanger plus d'une centaine de mots avec lui vu que Milo a pratiquement tenu la conversation à lui tout seul. Quant à Rhadamanthe… S'il y a bien un truc que j'ai compris à son sujet, c'est que le mec qui voudra sortir avec lui… il aura du boulot. Il a des gros problèmes, ce gosse.

– Eaque m'a dit que son père le maltraitait. Il s'en est pris physiquement à lui, une fois.

– Une seule fois ? relève Dohko dans un haussement de sourcil. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Je l'ai observé au Dojo. Il sait se battre et il y a de la violence en lui mais, face aux mannequins, c'était comme s'il avait peur de leur faire mal. Il ne va pas bien. Et sortir avec un type comme ça… c'est une profession de foi. Ce Kanon n'a peut-être pas les épaules ou l'envie de se lancer dans ce genre de truc. Sans parler du reste.

– Quel reste ?

– Tu as vu le foin qu'ils ont fait quand Milo a voulu nous le présenter ? Ils y tiennent, à leurs secrets.

– Rhadamanthe est d'ores et déjà au courant pour la greffe.

– Raison de plus. Tu as pensé à Mû ? Si les Gemini découvrent qu'on connait les Judge, ils vont de suite imaginer que l'info vient de nous. Ton frère va t'en vouloir. Et si par miracle il accepte de croire qu'on n'a rien dit… tu me rappelles le job de son mec ?

– Garde-du-corps de Saga Gemini…

– Exactement. Donc soit tu fous en l'air ta relation avec ton frangin, soit tu fous en l'air sa relation avec son mec parce que j'ai comme un doute qu'il accepte de croire que tout ceci n'est qu'une immense coïncidence. Dans les deux cas, tu vas culpabiliser et te sentir affreusement mal. Parce que tu adores ton frère. Et, moi, ça va me saouler parce que je n'ai pas envie de te voir mal et que je sais très bien ce que je lui dois, à Mû. Sans lui, on ne serait pas ensemble aujourd'hui. J'ai une dette, je ne vais pas l'acquitter en foutant le boxon dans la première relation qu'il accepte d'avoir depuis Kiki. Et pour quoi tu voudrais prendre ces risques ? Pour glisser deux mots au mec sur lequel Rhadamanthe fait une fixette limite pathologique ? Je t'imagine bien au téléphone… Salut, on s'est croisé qu'une fois et on ne peut pas dire qu'on se connait mais je voulais te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu prennes mal les réflexions du petit blond asocial, il est fou de toi mais il a besoin d'aller consulter d'urgence un psy… Très engageant, vramient… La seule chose que tu peux faire, à la rigueur, c'est persuader Eaque de s'en occuper. Il est mieux placé que toi.

– Je t'ai dit qu'il refuse de tenter quoique ce soit. Il a trop peur de perdre Rhadamanthe. Sa rupture l'a rendu… très protecteur et très possessif et je peux le comprendre.

Le cœur du problème d'Eaque, ce n'est pas tant Rhadamanthe que Minos. Ce n'était guère compliqué à comprendre tant la vie du brun a toujours été régie par sa relation avec son frère et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Eaque a perdu Minos. Pour combler ce vide, il se raccroche désespérément à son petit-frère, à celui qu'ils ont voulu protéger ensemble, son ancien compagnon et lui. S'il n'envisage qu'une issue douloureuse à une éventuelle relation entre lui et Kanon, c'est avant tout pour occulter l'alternative. Rhadamanthe semble capable de prendre le parti de l'homme qu'il l'aime, dans le conflit qui oppose les deux familles. Si cela devait advenir, si le blond devait choisir son hypothétique amant… Eaque se retrouverait seul et, dans son état, il ne le supporterait pas. C'est par égoïsme qu'il refuse de jouer les interprètes entre son frère et leur rival, du moins en partie. Par instinct de survie. Mais il est trop bouleversé, à l'heure actuelle, pour être mis face à cette vérité… Il la rejetterait violemment ou elle finirait de le blesser. Et Shion ne fera rien qui puisse enfoncer davantage son ancien élève.

– Alors laisse couler, déclare Dohko dans un soupir. Et dans quelques temps, quand Eaque ira mieux et qu'il cessera de jouer les mères-poules abusives, reviens à la charge. Si ces deux gosses sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, quelques mois ne vont pas tout foutre en l'air. Parti comme il est parti, je vois bien Rhadamanthe être capable d'attendre un bon moment.

– Comme tu l'as fait, toi ?

– Non, je doute qu'on puisse réellement comparer. Moi, j'étais persuadé que j'étais l'homme de ta vie et que tu finirais par le comprendre. Ce n'est pas le genre d'idées qui lui trottent dans la tête. Mais il attendra quand même. Au final, ça ne change donc pas grand-chose. Alors, on est d'accord ? Tu ne t'en occupes pas ?

La tête reposant sur son oreiller, Shion ne répond rien et se contente d'admirer son amant.

– De toute façon, reprend celui-ci, tu savais bien avant qu'on commence cette conversation que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le professeur sourit.

– Je le savais…, commente Dohko. Je le savais que tu te servais de moi pour conforter ton opinion en te faisant l'avocat du diable.

– Tu sais rester plus objectif que moi face à ces enfants.

– Tes gosses, ils ont tous entre vingt-cinq et trente piges...

– Une part de moi verra toujours Eaque sous les traits de l'adolescent qu'il était quand je l'ai rencontré comme, à mes yeux, tu seras toujours un peu de cet éducateur écrasant de charisme malgré son attitude un peu trop cavalière et, bien sûr, incroyablement désirable… Je suis ainsi fait, mon amour.

Au moins est-il conscient de sa totale subjectivité. Tout l'intérêt de ces discussions est de s'assurer que ces décisions ne sont pas trop influencées par sa partialité. Le jugement de Dohko est lui aussi biaisé, influencé par son désir de protéger son compagnon des conséquences néfastes d'une trop grande implication, Shion en est conscient, mais lorsque les deux analyses se rejoignent, généralement ils sont sur la bonne voie. Du moins sont-ils en droit de le penser.

– Et si jamais tout se finit bien entre eux, que ferons-nous ? s'inquiète légèrement le professeur.

– On fêtera ça tous les deux durant un week-end torride, cela me parait évident.

– J'ose espérer que nous n'attendrons pas cette issue… mais tel n'était pas mon propos.

– C'était quoi l'idée de la question, alors ?

– Je me demandais comment les acteurs de la pièce prendront le fait que nous n'ayons été que des spectateurs passifs.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

– Ils pourraient nous en vouloir.

Dohko l'observe un instant. L'éducateur se redresse et se hisse jusqu'au visage de l'amour de sa vie.

– Eaque et Mû ne t'en voudront jamais longtemps. Et s'ils te font des reproches… tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que l'idée vient de moi et que j'ai usé de chantage sexuel sur ta petite personne pour te contraindre à m'obéir. Et si cette explication leur pose problème, dans le genre que tu te laisses trop influencer ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise, je leur réexpliquerai ma façon de penser et notre manière de vivre le temps qu'il faut pour que ça rentre dans leur crâne. Jusque là, le mieux que tu as à faire c'est de tenir ta langue. Non… Le mieux que tu as à faire, c'est de l'occuper à autre chose.

– Aurais-tu une suggestion dans ce domaine ? demande Shion dans un sourire.

– Pas qu'une… Et on a toute la nuit devant nous pour en explorer le maximum… Incroyablement désirable ? susurre l'éducateur en embrassant son compagnon. C'est ce que tu disais ?

– J'étais bien en-dessous de la vérité. Et je vais me faire une joie de te le prouver…

* * *

Cretino : crétin


	62. Samedi 9 Septembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Eaque et Rhada ont profité de leur voyage à L.A. pour faire le point. Et si Rhada est toujours égal à lui-même et semble plus déterminé que jamais à protéger Kanon, Eaque révèle à son master un visage plus trouble. Bouleversé par la perte définitive de Minos, rendue évidente par le mariage, terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse voir Rhadamanthe le quitter à son tour, le brun refuse de faire quoique ce soit. Dohko confirme à Shion que se mêler trop activement de toute cette histoire serait une mauvaise idée, et potentiellement une catastrophe pour la vie sexuelle et sentimentale de Mû. Pendant ce temps, à Paris, on fête l'ouverture du Scylla durant laquelle on apprend, chose passionnante, qu'Ikki et Geist sortent ensemble. Et que Julian n'a toujours pas digéré la fin de son amitié avec Saga. Mais alors vraiment pas._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre intérêt ! Je tiens à remercier très sincèrement Seveya et Scorpio-no-Caro pour l'aide qu'elles m'apportent, chacune à sa façon. Vous savez que ces derniers temps j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire et leur soutien m'est vraiment très précieux durant cette période plus ou moins compliquée pour moi. Alors voilà. Merci à vous deux, très sincèrement. Dans un autre registre, bien plus dramatique, la semaine dernière (jeudi 11 février 2010), le couturier Alexander McQueen est mort. Je ne reviendrai pas sur les détails de cette tragédie mais je tenais à en faire mention ici. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était le styliste attitré de Myu dans NWS. R.I.P. Mr McQueen._

_Choupi :__ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Je sais que vous vous attendiez plus ou moins à ce que « la » solution vienne de Shion et Dohko. Et c'est vrai que ce chapitre avait, entre autres, pour but de vous montrer pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas. On pourra me rétorquer : pourquoi les avoir inclus dans le récit, les deux obsédés, si c'est pour qu'ils ne foutent rien? Question pertinente. D'abord, parce que je les aime beaucoup. C'est une raison somme toute assez basique, je sais ^^, mais elle a son importance, il serait idiot de le nier. Deuxième chose, je ne considère pas qu'ils ne servent à rien. Leur premier intérêt est purement technique : ils me permettent, dans cette histoire où la narration tourne autour des PoVs des personnages, de donner un éclairage dépassionné de certaines relations. Leur second intérêt est de permettre à leurs proches d'ouvrir les yeux sur certaines réalités qu'ils refuseraient probablement d'admettre face à des protagonistes plus impliqués. C'est notamment vrai pour Eaque qui ne peut craquer que face à son Master. Mais c'est également le cas pour Rhada. A propos du blond, pour répondre à tes questions, il fêtera ses vingt-six ans le 30 Octobre prochain (dans la fic, est-il utile de le préciser ? ^^). Pour les dates d'anniversaire, je garde celles officielles. Pour les années, j'ai fait ma propre popote. Rhada est né la même année que Gabriel et Thétis. Il a deux ans de moins qu'Eaque, Julian et les jumeaux, trois de moins que Pandore et Minos et un de plus que Milo. Sur sa vie « sentimentale », je vais me contenter d'un récapitulatif de ce que l'on sait déjà. Eaque lui paye des escorts pour ses anniversaires et il a apparemment consciencieusement repoussé tous ceux qui ont voulu l'approcher, même quand il était a priori intéressé, au point que Thétis et Julian l'imaginent finir vieux garçon et que Minos pense(ait) que les relations sentimentales n'intéressent pas vraiment son petit-frère adoré (on applaudit bien fort l'aîné des Judge pour cette analyse…)._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris - Appartement de Milo Antarès et Kanon Gemini

-- C'est nous !

Le hurlement de Milo résonne dans le hall de l'appartement que lui et Kanon occupent depuis mardi. Alors que son mentor se défait de sa veste, Shun referme la porte derrière eux. Une grande porte blanche… comme le sac plastique qu'il tient à la main contenant une flopée de vinyles que vient de lui offrir Milo. Pour son anniversaire. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Shun a dix-huit ans.

Dix-huit ans. Il est majeur. Ils fêteront ça ce soir, au Scylla. C'est étrange. Il va travailler pour son anniversaire. Il va travailler pour la première fois. C'est son cadeau. Bien sûr, il a déjà mixé quelques fois, à l'Oblivion, mais rien de comparable à ce qui va se passer ce soir. Il va devoir assurer un show complet. Milo s'occupera de la première partie et aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, ce sera à lui de prendre la suite. Il est un peu stressé à cette idée. Sera-t-il à la hauteur des espoirs de tout le monde ? Une pression énorme s'est posée sur ses épaules, atténuée, un peu, par le fait qu'ils ont beaucoup travaillé ces dernières semaines en prévision de ce grand jour. Il est fin prêt. Autant qu'il peut l'être en tout cas. La suite ne dépend plus que de lui. Pour ne pas bêtement augmenter son stress, Milo a décidé que cette journée serait consacrée à la détente alors il est venu le chercher, à quatorze heures, pour qu'ils passent l'après-midi ensemble. Shun aurait bien aimé rester avec Ikki… Ils ont passé la matinée ensemble, c'est déjà ça. Et puis il y a eu le déjeuner au restaurant, en tête-à-tête. C'était vraiment bien.

Kanon fait irruption dans le couloir, dans une sorte de costume blanc. Une sorte de, oui, parce qu'il y a un faux air de treillis dans le pantalon, parce que le tissu est trop froissé pour faire sérieux et parce que ça se voit que cet ensemble est fait pour être porté avec un tee-shirt et cette petite chemise transparente noire. Indéniablement, le second occupant des lieux porte sa tenue à merveille.

-- Vous en avez mis du temps, constate-t-il.

Milo hausse les épaules en retirant ses chaussures, imité par l'adolescent qui ne souhaite pas le moins du monde abîmer le parquet.

-- Il y avait du monde au magasin. Et on a tchatché un long moment au sujet du Scylla. Shun ? Tu vas nous faire écouter tes cadeaux ?

Le jeune homme acquiesce et prend le chemin du salon. L'appartement est très grand. Un duplex, en réalité, que les deux amis louent pour une durée indéterminée. À cet étage, il y a la cuisine, un cabinet de toilette et un immense salon ouvert sur une grande salle-à-manger. Les chambres sont au niveau supérieur. La plupart des pièces sont encore bien vides par manque de meubles. Kanon et Milo voulaient emménager vite mais ne pas précipiter certains achats. Pour le moment, par exemple, le salon n'est occupé que par un grand canapé d'angle, un meuble télé où trône un écran plasma gigantesque et quelques éléments de mobilier dont Milo avait fait l'acquisition pour accueillir Io dans son ancien appartement. Quand on entre dans la pièce, les grandes fenêtres et le haut plafond jurent avec les cartons épars et les étagères métalliques. Il faudra du temps pour que cette location devienne aussi chaleureuse que la précédente.

-- Surprise !

Shun sursaute au hurlement enthousiaste qu'a provoqué son entrée. De l'autre côté de l'arche qui sépare le salon de la salle à manger, tout un petit groupe célèbre son arrivée, à grand renforts de cris, de confettis et d'applaudissements. Il y a Shina et Aldeberto. Il y a Misty et son petit-ami photographe. Il y a l'infirmier du frère de Kanon, Mikael, celui qui vient souvent au Scylla et qui a spontanément été intégré à leur groupe. Il y a Geist qui filme, dans un coin. Il y a Monsieur Shura. Et, plus important que tout, il y a Ikki. Derrière Shun, un bras vient lui prendre les épaules. Il relève les yeux vers Kanon qui lui sourit d'un air ironique.

-- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait se contenter du Scylla ?

Shun sent ses joues s'échauffer, sous le regard per. Oui, c'est ce qu'il a cru. Il a cru que ses amis l'avaient un peu oublié au milieu des derniers événements. Oh, il ne leur en voulait pas. Il y a tant de changements, de chambardements qui se succèdent ces derniers temps qu'il aurait compris qu'ils ne prennent pas le temps de célébrer sa majorité autrement qu'en se réunissant tous ce soir. Il aurait pu faire cet effort… parce qu'il est désormais un adulte raisonnable.

-- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être idiot comme ça, soupire Kanon. Heureusement qu'on t'aime, hein… sinon on pourrait t'en vouloir.

-- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! scande Milo qui est entré dans la pièce à la suite de son meilleur ami.

-- Tu devrais les ouvrir maintenant, murmure Kanon à l'adresse de son jeune acolyte, sinon il va nous faire un caprice…

Les boucles brunes acquiescent et quittent les bras de Kanon. Le groupe face à lui se scinde en deux, découvrant le reste de la salle au milieu de laquelle trône, entouré de rubans colorés, un ensemble complet de mixage. Platines, amplis, table, enceintes… Timidement, sans trop oser y croire, Shun s'avance et passe ses mains sur le matériel comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve.

-- C'est vraiment pour moi ?

-- Évidemment que oui ! répond Milo en claquant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son disciple. Il faut bien que tu puisses t'entraîner sur du matos digne de ce nom. Et puis comme ça, on pourra mixer en même temps. On va faire du boulot de dingue, tu vas voir !

-- Vous allez être obligé de me supporter encore plus souvent chez vous…

-- A ce propos…

Shun se retourne vers son frère.

-- Milo et Kanon ont proposé que tu t'installes ici, explique celui-ci de sa voix grave. Il y a une chambre pour toi, là-haut.

-- Une… chambre ? Pour moi ?

-- Ouais ! déclare le DJ dans un grand sourire. On te kidnappe ! Maintenant, t'es à nous ! Allez faut ouvrir le reste des cadeaux !

Sans avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive ni de formuler les remerciements d'usage, Shun se retrouve devant la table de la cuisine qui a été rapatriée dans la pièce pour l'occasion. Dans un premier temps, c'est la sculpture de bronze qui attire son regard. Elle représente un jeune homme qui s'échappe d'un cocon et qui tend vers le ciel ses deux mains où repose une note de musique.

-- C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? murmure-t-il en caressant la statue.

Shura acquiesce. Il tenait vraiment à remercier ce garçon étonnant et lui offrir un cadeau pour sa majorité. Le majordome sait qu'il est à l'origine de l'exposition de ses œuvres au Scylla. Aussi, quand Saga a exprimé le désir de passer du temps, seul avec Ayoros, encourageant ses trois amis à prendre leur après-midi, a-t-il obéi sans protestation ni contrariété apparente. Mais contrairement à Mikael, lui ne finira pas la soirée dans cette boite-de-nuit…

Arrivé dans la chambre, Shun s'adosse un instant contre la porte qu'il vient de refermer. Il prend quelques instants pour regarder la pièce. C'est là qu'il va vivre à partir d'aujourd'hui… Comme dans tout le reste de l'appartement, il n'y a que le strict minimum pour le moment. Un lit. Une commode. Un miroir. Et les deux valises qu'Ikki a ramenées de chez eux. Dans ses mains, il tient le cadeau de Misty et Mikael. Le styliste a créé une tenue, juste pour lui. Il doit se changer. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est monté ici. En bas, tout le monde l'attend, en regardant les photos de Thibault. Le photographe a fait un album complet des deux séances photos.

Shun dépose les vêtements sur le lit et commence à se déshabiller. Calmement, il retire son tee-shirt, son jean, ses chaussettes… qui échouent sur le sol. Il croise son reflet dans le miroir et regarde le jeune homme, imberbe, qui se tient debout, en caleçon. Il n'est pas assez musclé. Il a la peau trop blanche. Il caresse doucement ses boucles brunes. Il y a six mois, sa chevelure était aussi verte que celle de Shina. Mais, aujourd'hui, ce noir et ces reflets bordeaux durcissent ces traits, rendant son visage un peu moins enfantin. Il récupère ses cadeaux, enfile le pantalon, un peu ample, vert veiné de bronze, le large tee-shirt à manches longues lie-de-vin. Il noue la ceinture et se regarde à nouveau. Porter les habits de Misty, c'est comme revêtir un déguisement. Celui d'une vie postérieure. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Celui qui se tient devant Shun semble plus vieux que celui qui se tenait là, quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais c'est lui. Il est ce jeune homme, fin et élégant, que Misty a choisi pour égérie. C'est l'autre, c'est l'adolescent malingre qui ne correspond plus à rien. Il se souvient du haussement de sourcil du photographe lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés pour le premier shooting. Thibault Rémi. Shun avait été impressionné en arrivant au studio, face aux portraits de tous ces mannequins magnifiques. Il ne s'était pas vraiment senti à sa place durant les premières secondes et la première impression n'avait guère été bonne. Le photographe avait même fait quelques remarques assez désobligeantes, sur un ton professionnel, dubitatif face au choix de son ami de prendre comme modèle un gamin timide. Mais Misty avait renvoyé son ami à ses doutes et entrainé Shun à sa suite pour l'habiller, le coiffer et le maquiller. Comme il a aimé… écouter Misty le rassurer et le sentir s'occuper de lui. Le rendre beau. Et comme il a aimé la stupeur sur le visage du photographe lorsqu'ils étaient revenus… Les deux hommes l'avaient dévoré des yeux toute la journée et l'avait couvert de compliments, reléguant bien loin l'enfant ou même l'adolescent pour le faire se sentir… un homme.

Lorsque, le lendemain, Thibault leur avait montré les premières photos, Misty lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait embrassé. C'est suite à ce baiser imprévu qu'ils ont décidé de se mettre ensemble, chose que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait apparemment envisagé auparavant.

* * *

Paris – Le Scylla

Kanon danse sur une des estrades pour VIP. À ses côtés, Shina, Aldé, Misty et son photographe s'en donnent à cœur joie tandis qu'Ikki et Geist s'embrassent, sur un des canapés. Mikael s'est échappé de cette ambiance romantique pour plonger au cœur de la fosse marine des Abysses. Kanon est resté auprès de ses amis, par mesure de sécurité. La foule peut rapidement devenir oppressante. Il n'a pas eu de nouveau malaise et il entend que cela continue ainsi : il ne manquerait plus que Julian ait vent d'un autre vertige si peu de temps après celui qu'il a fait il y a deux semaines. Deux semaines. Deux semaines déjà, depuis le mariage. Depuis ce foutu mariage de merde. Deux semaines depuis qu'il a compris qu'il est amoureux d'une ordure. D'un monstre. De Rhadamanthe Judge. Monde de merde. Merci Georges Abitbol. Merci l'homme le plus classe du monde. Parce que ça résume bien.

Il jette un coup d'œil aux couples. En accord avec Milo, il ne leur a pas parlé des récents développements catastrophiques de sa vie sentimentale. C'est déjà suffisamment gonflant pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de subir leur compassion, leurs conseils ou autres. Ou pire qu'ils… soient tentés de ne plus être naturels, qu'ils n'osent pas s'embrasser devant lui, ce genre de débilités. Ils feraient ça par amitié, bien sûr, mais il est tellement en colère contre lui-même qu'il finirait par s'énerver contre eux. Ce n'est pas exactement le but. Tout ce dont il a besoin c'est qu'on lui change les idées pour qu'il puisse oublier. Laisser faire le temps. Avec le temps… Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va. C'est ce que dit la chanson. Sauf qu'il y a un foutu piano, en fond, sur ce morceau. Et que le piano, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

C'est fou. C'est fou le nombre de musiques où on entend du piano. C'est fou à quel point la musique de Milo est sensuelle et incite aux rapprochements. C'est fou le nombre de gens qui sont en couple. C'est juste… complètement fou. Il ferait mieux d'aller faire un tour ailleurs avant d'être bon pour la camisole de force.

Il se glisse derrière Shina et la prend dans ses bras.

-- Je vais faire un tour en haut, bellissima.

-- Tout va bien ?

-- Oui, oui. Je vais juste voir comment se débrouille Shun. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous en veuille d'être descendus mais bon…

-- Oki. Si jamais il y a un souci…

-- T'inquiète, ma belle.

Il la libère. Et tandis qu'Aldeberto écoute le rapport de sa petite amie qui s'est remise à se déchainer devant lui, telle la bombe latine qu'elle est, Kanon fend la foule pour accéder à la rampe qui mènent aux Hauts-Fonds.

* * *

Dans la fosse, Mikael rejette vivement la tête en arrière. Ses cheveux caressent le tissu de ton tee-shirt et ses reins. S'il ne se retenait pas au corps de son compagnon, si une des mains de celui-ci n'agrippait pas fermement ses fesses, protégées par l'écrin de son pantalon multicolore, il aurait perdu un équilibre déjà mis à mal par une quantité vertigineuse d'alcool. Il tangue, il se balance emporté par le roulis, envouté par la musique de Milo. Il ne pense à rien. Il ne veut penser à rien, ni à personne. Pas plus à lui-même qu'à son partenaire d'un soir, homme au corps musclé, noueux, au profil d'oiseau de proie et aux cheveux bruns, si bruns qu'ils en sont presque bleus. À moins que ce ne soient les éclairages du Scylla qui les obscurcissent, comme ils illuminent ceux de l'infirmier sous la lueur irréelle de la lumière noire. Aux murs et au plafond, des créatures phosphorescentes, troublées par l'incursion de cette foule déchaînée et humaine sur leur territoire, apparaissent pour s'évanouir quelques instants plus tard, retournant aux ténèbres auxquelles elles appartiennent. Il a l'impression de flotter, libéré de la pesanteur de la réalité. L'espace d'une nuit, de quelques heures, il n'est plus Mikael Afronsson, fils renégat et renié de son très estimable père, héritier d'un capitaine d'industrie et homme politique respecté. Il n'est plus le traitre qui a caché à ses proches l'état de son compte en banque. Il n'est même plus l'infirmier responsable de Saga Gemini qui a commencé à former le compagnon de son patient aux soins de bases. Il n'est qu'un clubbeur qui profite de sa soirée, oublieux du lendemain et du monde.

Son compagnon resserre son étreinte et l'attire contre lui. Suavement, il commence à murmurer à son oreille mais la musique couvre ses paroles. Mikael n'en saisit rien. L'autre se met à crier pour lui proposer d'aller finir la nuit ailleurs. Chez lui. Le Suédois refuse la proposition. Pour le moment, il a encore envie de danser. Mais l'autre peut y aller, s'il veut… D'un mouvement fluide, Mikael se dégage. Il reprend ses déhanchements lascifs. Quelques secondes plus tard, à peine, un bras passe autour de sa taille et un corps athlétique se plaque contre son dos. Mikael jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, ravi de constater que son partenaire a décidé de ne laisser le privilège de sa compagnie à personne d'autre. Il bouge son bassin contre celui de l'homme qui l'emprisonne. Il sent son désir… Ce type va devoir patienter. C'est l'infirmier qui mène la danse.

* * *

Shun n'est plus aux platines. Kanon regarde sa montre. Deux heures passées. C'est l'heure de sa pause… Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu les rejoindre ? Se serait-il passé quelque chose pendant qu'ils dansaient ? Est-il possible qu'il ait mal pris le fait qu'ils soient tous descendus ? Kanon espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas ça. De vingt-deux heures à minuit, ils sont tous restés l'écouter. Et ça s'est globalement très bien passé. Bien sûr, Shun était un peu stressé de prendre la suite de son mentor. Il y a eu quelques couacs, dont la plupart n'ont dû être relevés que par Milo lui-même, mais la prestation du petit nouveau a été un succès. Si une grande partie des clients sont allés aux Abysses, dès leur ouverture, il en a été un certain nombre pour s'éterniser au premier étage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils ont tous été rassurés sur la réussite de leur jeune ami que la bande a décidé d'aller danser à son tour, non sans avoir prévenu Shun et le féliciter. Il n'a pas semblé contrarié, à ce moment-là. Il leur a même souri. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il leur ait menti… qu'il ait voulu leur faire croire qu'il prenait bien la chose… et que, maintenant,…

Bon. Il est temps d'arrêter la parano. Si ça se trouve, Shun est simplement allé aux toilettes. Comme le dit Milo, il ne sert à rien de se faire des films sans avoir de preuves. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, évidemment, surtout avec une prédisposition naturelle telle que la sienne, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Il lui suffit de trouver Shun et il aura ses réponses. S'il n'est pas aux platines, ni ailleurs dans le bar, qu'il ne l'a pas croisé en remontant ici, la possibilité la plus logique est que le DJ soit dans sa loge. Kanon se dirige donc d'un pas décidé vers la porte qui conduit aux parties privées du Scylla, devant laquelle un homme à l'imposante stature et au costume marine fait le planton dans le but avoué de faire respecter le panneau « réservé au personnel ». Après quelques mots, le videur explique à Kanon qu'effectivement Shun est passé il y a peut-être cinq ou dix minutes et lui ouvre la porte. C'est pratique, tout de même, d'avoir un passe-droit au prétexte qu'on est un proche des DJs.

Le couloir est long. Les salles se succèdent. Le vestiaire. Une salle de repos. Une jeune fille en sort, pressée apparemment d'aller reprendre son service. Kanon s'efface pour la laisser passer et continue son chemin. Ce sont maintenant les loges. Celle pour les artistes invités d'un côté. Celle de Milo de l'autre. Kanon s'arrête devant la porte suivante. Plus loin, il y a les bureaux. Ceux de Moses, Shiryu et Shunreï, respectivement le second du gérant et la responsable du service, couple d'origine asiatique que Io a rapatrié du Seven Seas à Paris, grâce à une promotion qu'ils ont largement mérité selon ses dires. Et tout au bout, c'est le nom d'Ignacio Oliveira qui est écrit sur la porte. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui intéresse Kanon. Il frappe doucement contre celle en face de lui. Celle de la loge de Shun.

Il pousse la porte alors qu'on l'invite à entrer. La pièce n'est pas très grande, bien moins que celle de Krishna au Seven Seas. Et bleue, évidemment. Sur un des côtés, un dressing ouvert se partage le mur avec une table de coiffure et de maquillage que surplombe un immense miroir, éclairé de spots. Au fond, c'est le monde des étagères où seront bientôt exposés les disques du DJ. Pour l'instant, seuls deux petits coffres gisent à leurs pieds, contenant les vinyles dont le jeune homme a besoin aujourd'hui. Mais bientôt, lorsque Milo et lui feront collection commune, ils pourront en laisser une partie ici et ne plus avoir à se trimballer systématiques des boites métalliques et extrêmement lourdes. Face à la coiffeuse, il y a une porte qui mène jusqu'à la salle de douche que les deux DJs ont accepté de partager. Au milieu de ce décor, Shun est assis en tailleur sur un canapé et picore un assortiment d'amuse-gueules exotiques, esthétiquement placé sur une grande assiette elle-même déposée sur un pouf. Ces tapas et autres antipasti font partie de la carte du bar. Rien de bien compliqué mais de quoi sustenter ceux des clients qui auraient un petit creux au cours de la soirée. La main suspendue entre sa bouche entrouverte et son assiette, le DJ aux boucles brunes ouvre grand ses yeux verts, un peu surpris par l'irruption de son ami, puis lui accorde un sourire lumineux.

-- Kanon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-- Je te cherchais, répond aussitôt le plus vieux. J'ai suffisamment dansé pour l'instant et j'avais envie de voir ce que tu devenais. Je pensais que tu nous aurais rejoints en bas.

-- J'avais faim et c'est plus tranquille pour manger ici. Tu en veux ?

-- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit prescrit dans mon régime, tes trucs.

-- Peut-être mais tu viens de dépenser plein d'énergie. Il faut recharger tes batteries, non ?

-- Pas faux…

Shun se dandine aussitôt pour faire une place à Kanon, précaution inutile si l'on considère qu'il était bien loin d'occuper la moitié du sofa.

-- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?

-- Un peu de tout. Tiens, ça ! C'est bon !

-- C'est quoi ? demande Kanon en haussant un sourcil.

-- Des chaussons à la grecque.

Dubitatif, mais encouragé par le regard de son jeune ami, Kanon mord dans la demi-lune et grimace.

-- Y a quoi dedans ?

-- Ah ça, je sais ! J'ai demandé à Shunreï.

-- Et donc ?

-- Feta, épices… et épinards.

-- Épinards ?

Shun acquiesce énergiquement.

-- Je savais que j'aurais dû me méfier, murmure Kanon.

-- Tu n'aimes pas ?

-- On va dire que je ne suis pas fan des épinards…

-- C'est important le fer pour être en forme. Il n'y a qu'à voir Popeye.

-- Tu voudrais me faire ressembler à un marin chauve qui fume la pipe ?

-- Non ! dément aussitôt l'adolescent avec un petit rire. Pas du tout. Donne-le-moi si tu n'aimes pas et prend autre chose.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Kanon dépose son chausson entamé dans la main tendue vers lui. Aussitôt, le DJ se met à le manger doucement.

-- Alors tes impressions ?

-- C'est bon.

-- Je parlais plutôt de la journée et de la soirée, précise Kanon. Comment tu te sens ?

-- Ah… Je ne sais pas trop. C'est bizarre. C'était très chouette de voir que les gens appréciaient… Plus que ça, même. C'était génial, malgré mes boulettes. Surtout que j'ai pu les rattraper. J'aurais vraiment été mal si Milo avait regretté de m'avoir choisi… Enfin, ça n'a pas été trop le cas, alors ça va. Mais j'ai du mal à réaliser. Que c'est réel, je veux dire. Que c'est vraiment arrivé et que dans… une heure, j'y retourne. Que demain, je jouerai aussi. Que c'est mon travail, maintenant. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment atterri, je crois. C'est très bizarre.

Il reste quelques instants, sans vraiment réagir avant que Kanon ne se décide à le prendre dans ses bras. Shun a toujours été tactile. Il aime les câlins, les contacts. En cet instant, il semble vraiment avoir besoin de se rassurer grâce à ces liens physiques comme le prouve la manière dont il se blottit contre son aîné.

-- Tu n'as pas besoin d'atterrir, fait doucement celui-ci en le serrant contre lui. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Amuse-toi. Profite. Tu réfléchiras plus tard… Tu as le temps, pour ça.

-- Carpe Diem, alors ? suggère l'adolescent en relevant le visage vers son aîné.

-- C'est ça. Carpe Diem.

-- D'accord.

L'instant suivant, les lèvres de Shun sont scellées à celles de Kanon.

Il faut bien une dizaine de secondes à ce dernier pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Un dizaine de secondes au cours desquelles Shun lui donne… un baiser. Auquel il ne répond pas. L'adolescent doit mettre cela sur le compte de la surprise parce qu'il ne semble pas vouloir arrêter. Doucement, Kanon pose ses mains sur les bras de Shun et le repousse légèrement.

-- Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ? demande-t-il au petit ange qui vient de l'embrasser.

-- Je suis tes conseils…

Shun tend à nouveau son visage vers celui de son aîné, dans l'espoir d'un autre baiser. Mais celui-ci a un mouvement de recul.

-- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais en…

-- Mais c'est ce que je voulais faire, moi.

Le visage entouré de boucles brunes est incroyablement calme. Un peu triste, aussi, forcément, mais il a l'air parfaitement sûr de lui. Comme s'il voulait convaincre son compagnon qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, qu'il ne s'agit pas là du caprice d'un enfant.

-- Je t'assure, insiste-t-il. J'en ai envie. J'en ai très envie depuis… très longtemps.

-- Ce n'est pas vrai…, soupire Kanon.

-- Tu ne me crois pas ? demande l'adolescent visiblement peiné.

Des dizaines de scènes se succèdent dans la mémoire de Kanon. Les sourires de Shun. Ses accolades qui duraient souvent… un peu plus longtemps avec lui qu'avec Milo ou d'autres. Son émotion dans le tribunal… et tant d'autres petits détails. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Non. Il ne l'a pas été tant que ça. Il a bien senti, souvent, qu'il y avait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? C'était de Shun dont il s'agissait. Un petit ange qui avait besoin de tendresse et qui l'appréciait particulièrement parce que… Kanon ne le traitait pas comme un gamin. La vodka pomme, la semaine dernière… Cela a été une très mauvaise idée, c'est indéniable. Une très mauvaise idée dans une longue suite de très mauvaises idées…

-- Si. Si, je te crois. Mais…

-- Mais quoi ?

-- Mais ce n'est pas possible, affirme Kanon. Toi et moi, je veux dire.

-- Comment tu peux le savoir si on n'essaie pas ? proteste l'adolescent.

Il s'attendait à cette question. Il n'a pas envie de blesser Shun plus que nécessaire mais il est hors de question qu'il lui laisse le moindre espoir. Parce qu'il est convaincu d'avoir raison.

-- Parce qu'il n'y pas besoin d'essayer pour savoir que ça ne marchera pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui pourrait te rendre heureux. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi.

-- Moi je crois que si…

-- Tu te trompes.

-- Pourquoi ? Je t'aime ! Tu n'as personne dans ta vie… et moi, je suis là…

Kanon ferme les yeux un instant. Personne dans sa vie. Si c'était vrai, peut-être que tout serait différent. Non. Probablement pas. Même sans Rhadamanthe Judge, il aurait repoussé les avances de Shun.

-- Shun… Ouvre les yeux et regarde la vérité en face. J'ai vingt-huit ans et toi…

-- Dix-huit ! Je suis majeur ! J'ai attendu d'être majeur justement pour que ce soit possible ! On a le droit maintenant ! Et j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi !

-- Et j'en suis flatté, vraiment, mais…

Mais quoi ? Comment lui expliquer qu'il est trop gentil ? Trop doux ? Trop jeune, trop tendre, trop… pour qu'il puisse réellement s'épanouir et exister dans une éventuelle relation entre eux ? Qu'immanquablement, Kanon finirait par le faire souffrir. Ou pire, qu'il finirait par le changer. Il entend les phrases que Shun ne manquerait pas de lui sortir, sur le fait qu'il n'y a pas de raison que Kanon le fasse souffrir, parce que Kanon est un quelqu'un de bien. C'est là le problème. Pas que Kanon pense être un mauvais garçon, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est un mec bien. Il est tel qu'il est. Avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Qui, bon an, mal an, forment un personnage qu'il apprécie plutôt plus que moins. Mais il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Or Shun a besoin de quelqu'un de bien. De quelqu'un qui pourra l'aimer, déjà.

-- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas…, fait le tout jeune adulte comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de son vis-à-vis. C'est ça, hein ?

-- Pas comme ça, je suis désolé.

-- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-- Je ne sais pas…, avoue Kanon. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je tiens à toi, je t'assure. Mais comme à un… ami.

Il a failli dire petit-frère. Il s'est rattrapé à temps. Il regarde Shun, qui a baissé la tête et reste immobile, assis sur le sofa, à côté de lui. Kanon pose une main sur l'épaule du garçon et se lève. Il ferait mieux de partir et d'aller prévenir les autres, pour que quelqu'un vienne consoler le petit ange. Et le surveiller aussi. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il aille se jeter dans les bras du premier venu, pour oublier. Pas que Kanon pense que ce soit vraiment le genre de Shun, mais… mieux vaut être prudent. Qui mettre au courant en premier ? Ikki ? Ça risque de ne pas être simple…

-- Dis…, l'appelle la voix de Shun alors qu'il est à mi-chemin de la porte et de ses réflexions.

-- Oui ?

-- Même si tu ne m'aimes pas… tu voudrais bien… être mon premier ?

Kanon se fige.

-- Je te promets que je ne me ferai pas de film, poursuit l'adolescent. Je n'imaginerai rien. Mais je voudrais vraiment que ce soit toi. Ce sera juste une fois. Promis.

_Laisse-moi t'avoir juste une nuit… Même si tu me mens, je m'en moque… Je veux simplement t'avoir. Juste une nuit._

Les mots de Rhadamanthe. Bien sûr la demande de Shun n'a rien à voir avec celle de ce monstre mais si l'adolescent croit être amoureux de lui, c'est sans doute avant tout pour une question de physique, évidemment. Évidemment. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit le genre de choses qu'on lui demande, à lui ? Pourquoi faut-il… qu'il arrive toujours un moment où tout ne se résume plus qu'à une question de sexe dans sa vie ? Béni sois-tu, Milo…

-- Je regrette mais… non, déclare-t-il tournant toujours le dos au jeune DJ.

-- Très bien… Je… n'aurais probablement pas dû…

La voix défaite de Shun lui vrille le cœur.

-- Ce n'est pas contre toi, murmure Kanon. C'est juste que…

Il soupire. Il n'a pas réellement envie d'expliquer ses raisons au jeune homme. Pas les vraies. Il n'a pas envie de lui dire qu'il vient de le blesser. Il faut qu'il trouve autre chose. Quelque chose qui n'ait pas de rapport avec Rhadamanthe Judge.

-- C'est con à dire mais… tu n'auras qu'une première fois, Shun, explique-t-il en se retournant vers l'adolescent qui n'a toujours pas bougé du canapé. Tu ne dois pas la gâcher. Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens d'avoir dix-huit ans qu'il faut que tu…

-- Je ne la gâcherai pas si c'est avec toi ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec mon anniversaire !

-- Je suis désolé, s'excuse aussitôt Kanon. J'ai cru que… Le truc, c'est que je l'ai gâchée, moi, ma première fois. Justement parce que je voulais prouver que… j'étais un homme, un vrai, et pas un gamin. Et ça a été plutôt glauque, crois-moi.

Il ne l'a jamais raconté à personne. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de souvenir qu'il a envie de partager. Et certainement pas avec Shun. Glauque. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans. Il bossait dans un bar gay. Il servait au comptoir. Un mec avait passé toute la soirée à le mater. Un de ses collègues lui avait glissé à l'oreille que, s'il voulait, il pouvait utiliser une des salles à l'arrière, que tout le monde le faisait. Qu'il n'y avait qu'à laisser une fringue quelconque sur la chaise qui était devant porte, le temps que ça allait durer, pour ne pas être dérangé. Kanon avait dit que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Son collègue avait eu l'air surpris et Kanon s'était empressé d'ajouter que c'était le mec qui ne lui plaisait pas. L'autre avait acquiescé et était reparti, rassuré. Au bout de quelques semaines et plusieurs scènes similaires, après qu'il ait démenti plusieurs fois être hétérosexuel et avoir vu les autres serveurs l'encourager à être moins sérieux, à prendre du bon temps… il avait fini par tuer dans l'œuf la rumeur qui commençait à naître sur le fait qu'il soit encore puceau. Avec un mec particulièrement mignon – il fallait bien qu'il justifie ses précédents refus. Il avait perdu sa virginité sans que son partenaire n'ait vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait au milieu des fûts de bière. Et ce n'est pas les compliments de ce type, pendant et après, qui avaient changé quoique ce soit… Kanon l'avait rapidement viré, une fois leur affaire accomplie. Il s'allumait une clope quand l'autre était parti, pour ne plus jamais réapparaître dans sa vie.

C'est le genre de souvenirs sur lesquels il n'aime pas s'étendre. Alors il ne les garde que pour lui.

-- Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses les mêmes conneries que moi, continue-t-il alors que Shun fait le choix de ne pas relever la légère interruption dans le flot de ses paroles. Quand on voit où ça m'a mené, ce n'est pas un chemin que je veux que tu prennes. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que tu te réserves pour l'homme de ta vie mais tu mérites de vivre ce moment avec quelqu'un qui aura vraiment envie de partager cette expérience avec toi.

-- Et toi, tu ne veux pas…

-- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

-- Milo, lui, il n'est pas amoureux des gens avec qui il…

-- Non, c'est vrai. Mais il a quand même envie de partager quelque chose avec eux. Et moi… Moi, je ne suis pas comme Milo. De toute façon, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui lui ressemblent, hein ?

Shun hoche la tête, un maigre sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-- Tu veux bien… me prendre dans tes bras ? demande-t-il, tout bas. S'il-te-plait… Juste comme deux amis. Ikki doit être avec Geist, Milo est occupé… et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent… que j'ai été stupide…

-- Tu n'as pas été stupide.

-- Peut-être pas mais…

Mais des larmes coulent le long des joues du petit ange. Alors Kanon franchit la distance qui le séparait du sofa, le reprend contre lui et le berce doucement. C'est un peu surréaliste de le consoler alors… qu'il vient de lui poser un râteau. Ce n'est pas très grave, ça. Il a eu raison de refuser. De dire non, les deux fois. Et maintenant, il a raison de réconforter son jeune ami. Parce qu'ils sont amis, justement.

* * *

Dans un recoin des Abysses plus sombre que les autres, Mikael est plaqué contre le mur par le corps puissant et les baisers torrides de l'homme avec qui il a dansé toute la soirée, dont les mains glissent sur lui, sous son tee-shirt. Pour l'instant, sa ceinture les empêchent encore de glisser dans son pantalon malgré l'attrait que semble représenter, pour son séduisant tortionnaire, ce qui s'y trouve. Envolée la proposition de partir chez lui. Ils prendront un premier apéritif ici, pour calmer la faim qui les taraude le temps de combler cette incommensurable distance. Oui, son appartement doit être beaucoup, beaucoup trop loin à ses yeux. Mikael sourit et clos les siens pour mieux savourer ses caresses pressantes. C'est tellement agréable de se sentir désiré… de se rappeler qu'il peut enflammer quelqu'un… Le rendre fou de désir… au point que tous les barrages, toutes les digues cèdent… que des montagnes qui semblaient infranchissables soient englouties par les flots…

-- Shura…

-- Moi, mon nom, c'est Sirius.

Mikael ouvre les yeux et lance un regard agacé à son partenaire.

-- Tais-toi…

-- Je me tais si je veux, d'abord.

-- Tais-toi si tu veux qu'on continue… Sirius.

L'autre semble satisfait et reprend son activité. Mais Mikael garde les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond où défilent les hologrammes de créatures marines. Il soupire. Le charme a été rompu. Les mains baladeuses de son partenaire ne l'excitent plus autant. Les caresses sensuelles et possessives lui semblent maintenant maladroites et vulgaires. Les lèvres passionnées et torrides lui paraissent de plus en plus gauches et molles… Là où, quelques secondes plus tôt, une langue insidieuse traçait des sillons brûlants sur sa peau, elle ne laisse plus que de longues traces humides. Baveuses Est-ce si important ? Il a juste envie de s'envoyer en l'air après tout… Ce n'est pas quelques phrases qui ont changé cet homme, n'est-ce-pas ? Il lui plaisait, avant. Il l'a choisi, au milieu de ceux qui le dévoraient des yeux pendant qu'il dansait. Ce n'est pas grave s'il n'est pas celui qu'il veut. Il ne peut pas avoir celui qu'il veut de toute façon. Il ne peut pas avoir Shura… alors…

_Mikael._

La ferme.

_Mikael._

La ferme. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire… alors la ferme.

Oui, il sait parfaitement ce que dirait sa grand-mère si elle le voyait, en ce moment. Elle ne serait pas choquée. Enfin pas particulièrement. Les relations sans réel lendemain ne l'ont jamais dérangée. Elle en a même été une fervente adepte, multipliant les liaisons avec les membres masculins du gotha scandinave. C'est un des rares sujets sur lesquels ils ne se ressemblaient guère : lui a toujours préféré le type méditerranéen au charme nordique. Elle ne lui ferait pas de reproches, non. Mais elle lui rappellerait une chose, une seule. Que ces histoires sont un jeu. Il n'est rien au monde de plus sérieux que les jeux, c'est la raison pour laquelle on leur adjoint des règles. Et la première en la matière est de ne jamais faire quelque chose que l'on ne soit pas capable d'assumer. Jamais il ne faut vivre ces aventures comme des tâches déshonorantes sur son âme. Qu'au moindre sentiment de dégoût, il faut faire machine arrière. Le but, l'unique but, est de se divertir, de prendre du plaisir. Ces épisodes galants, ces amourettes sans véritable amour se doivent de rester des vignettes colorées qui égaieront l'album des souvenirs. Il faut toujours avoir envie. Il faut toujours que le plaisir reste au cœur de ces affaires.

Mais quoi ? Est-il obligé de faire ceinture sous prétexte que l'homme dont il a vraiment envie… ?

_Non. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour écarter les cuisses devant le premier qui lui ressemble un peu, d'après toi... N'as-tu donc pas plus de fierté que ça, Mikael, pour te contenter d'un ersatz ? Tu as connu bibliquement Angelo après Shura. Tu en trouveras d'autres qui te donneront envie, qui sauront te divertir, comme lui, le moment venu. Jusque là… ne fais rien dont tu puisses avoir honte. L'opprobre contre sa propre personne, voilà qui provoque des blessures plus difficiles à guérir qu'une peine de cœur. _

Elle a raison. Bien sûr qu'elle a raison. Shura et son rejet… comptent moins que son amour-propre. Il sera plus fort que le majordome. Il ne laissera pas… détruire son orgueil. Son panache. Il doit être lucide. Le constat est simple : il n'a pas du tout envie de cet homme qui se presse indécemment contre lui. Ni du reste. Autour d'eux, déjà, quelques personnes les observent, se rinçant ouvertement l'œil. Il n'a pas du tout envie de se donner en spectacle.

-- Arrête.

L'autre n'en fait rien. Il continue de le peloter à la vue de tous. C'est absolument… répugnant, ces mains sur son corps qui le palpent comme d'autres tâtent un morceau de viande.

-- Arrête, insiste Mikael. Tout de suite.

-- T'as pas envie… encore un peu…ici… avant de filer chez moi ? souffle Sirius en se frottant davantage contre l'infirmier. Ça te gênait pas qu'on nous mate tout à l'heure… et moi, ça commence à me plaire…

-- Tout à l'heure, c'était tout à l'heure. Et on n'ira pas chez toi. Et quand je dis arrête, tu arrêtes.

Il plaque ses mains sur lui et le repousse légèrement. Une dizaine de centimètres. C'est déjà ça.

-- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

-- Il me prend que je n'ai plus envie. Donc basta. Tu me lâches.

Mikael finit de se dégager. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer rapidement. Il peut à nouveau respirer. Il a fait le bon choix. Mais Sirius ne l'a apparemment pas compris : il lui agrippe le bras et lui fait faire volte-face.

-- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?

-- Pour un mec qui vient de te dire non. Tu ferais mieux de l'accepter et de me lâcher. Tout de suite.

-- C'est quoi ça ? Des menaces ?

-- Si tu veux.

Il n'a pas envie de se battre. Il a juste envie de monter au bar, de se prendre une coupe de champagne pour lire, dans le ballet rectiligne des bulles, son avenir immédiat… et trouver la réponse à la question fondamentale qui occupe son esprit : que faire maintenant ? Mais l'homme en face de lui semble en avoir décidé autrement et le pousse contre le mur où il était adossé quelques instants plus tard.

-- J'y crois pas… Tu m'as chauffé toute la soirée… et maintenant tu veux te barrer…

-- Exactement. Maintenant, putain, lâche-moi.

-- Tu m'as allumé, faut que t'assume…, halète Sirius en se plaquant contre lui.

-- Une dernière fois… Arrête. Maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie d'être obligé de devenir violent pour t'apprendre ce que non veut dire…

-- Violent ? Toi ? Me fais pas rire… Et espère pas que quelqu'un va venir te sauver… Pas après le spectacle qu'on leur a donné juste avant. Ils imaginent tous que t'attends que ça. Alors tu vas gentiment faire ce que je veux. Parce que, maintenant, c'est moi qui commande. Ça m'a amusé un moment que tu penses que…

Le coup de genou de Mikael lui a coupé le souffle et l'a empêché de finir sa phrase. Courbé en deux par la douleur, il recule. Il trébuche et bascule en arrière. Sa chute est arrêtée par une main qui accroche le tissu de son tee-shirt et le projette violemment contre la paroi sombre. L'avant-bras droit de Mikael vient se caler contre sa gorge.

-- Écoute-moi bien, gronde un Mikael en proie à une fureur indicible. Quand quelqu'un dit non, c'est non. Et c'est moi qui décide. Toujours. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

-- T'es… un putain de taré, mec…

-- Réponds à ma question au lieu de sortir des évidences… Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

-- Va… te faire foutre…

Alors qu'il s'apprête à lui coller son poing libre dans la figure, une main, large, vient se poser sur l'épaule du Suédois.

-- Lâche-le, fait une voix calme et autoritaire.

Un coup d'œil. Juste assez pour voir des cheveux verts et un visage carré auquel il manque un œil. Moses.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demande l'infirmier en reportant toute son attention sur l'homme qu'il retient.

-- Je gère la sécurité, tu te souviens ? On nous a signalé un incident dans le coin, explique-t-il en tapotant son oreillette. Laisse-nous nous en occuper, maintenant.

-- Pas avant qu'il m'ait dit qu'il a bien compris que non, c'est non… et qu'en dehors de quelques scénarios préalablement consentis, ce qui se passe après s'appelle un viol… et qu'il n'en commettra pas. Jamais.

-- C'est exactement ce que mes amis, ici présents, fait-il en indiquant les deux armoires à glace qui l'accompagnent, vont lui expliquer en le raccompagnant dehors. Et maintenant, tu le lâches parce que ça me ferait chier de devoir également te foutre à la porte.

Mikael laisse un regard noir à sa proie avant d'accepter de la relâcher. L'homme est aussitôt pris en charge par les deux hommes de la sécurité. Moses se retourne vers lui.

-- Toi, tu viens avec moi.

-- Non, c'est bon…

-- Ce n'était pas exactement une proposition.

-- Tu crois que tu peux me forcer à faire quoique ce soit ? gronde Mikael, menaçant.

-- Je croyais que notre petite aventure de la semaine dernière t'avait fait comprendre que ce n'est pas mon genre… sauf si j'y suis obligé dans le cadre de mon job. Tu viens de te battre. Tu as besoin de changer d'air, ne serait-ce que pour relâcher la pression.

Le responsable de la sécurité du Scylla l'observe calmement. Leur petite aventure… Très semblable à celle-ci, pour tout dire. Alcool et danse. Danse et alcool. Et une large silhouette qui était venue lui murmurer que vider seul une seconde bouteille de champagne n'était pas une bonne idée. Alors la seconde, Mikael ne l'avait pas bue seul. Et il avait eu droit à une visite des coulisses. Très semblable, oui. Si ce n'est que Moses avait accepté sans protester la volte-face de Mikael, très certainement aidé par le fait que sa pause était sur le point de se terminer. L'infirmier finit par détourner les yeux et lui emboite le pas mais arrivé en haut de la rampe d'accès aux Hauts-Fonds, il s'arrête.

-- Je vais rentrer.

-- Tu es sûr ?

-- Oui. Rien de bon n'arrivera ce soir. Autant que je retourne chez moi.

-- T'as bu combien de verres ?

-- Un certain nombre.

-- Je te fais appeler un taxi.

-- Pas la peine. Je peux me débrouiller. Inutile de…

-- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ça fait partie de la politique de la maison. Une dernière chose, avant que j'y retourne, ajoute Moses. Je suis borgne. Pas aveugle. T'as un souci. Un gros souci. Et tu ferais bien de le régler. Rapidement si tu veux mon avis.

-- Ce n'est pas si simple…

-- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était simple. Mais si tu continues comme ça, tu vas mal finir.

-- Je sais me défendre.

-- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète, même si tu risques de prendre cher si tout un groupe te tombe dessus, pour venger l'un d'entre eux. Mais même avant ça… tu vas vraiment finir par faire mal à un mec. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un dans les parages pour t'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ça m'embêterait que tu aies de gros ennuis. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te mettre dans mon lit. J'ai bien compris le message, ne t'en fais pas.

Est-ce vraiment le cas ? Est-ce que cet homme a réellement renoncé à lui ? Peut-être. Mikael est vexé. Une part de lui aimerait prouver à Moses qu'il a encore envie de lui, qu'on ne peut pas l'oublier ainsi. Ce n'est juste pas possible. Il est meilleur que ça. Il… Non. Il faut qu'il arrête. Il doit arrêter de faire payer aux autres le rejet de Shura… Surtout qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Il comprend ses raisons. Non. Comprendre est un terme trop fort puisqu'il ne partage pas sa foi, mais il les accepte. Il les respecte. Il ne s'est même pas vraiment énervé lorsque le majordome a fait la remarque que lui rentrait chez Saga, laissant entendre qu'il était irresponsable de la part de l'infirmier de ne pas l'imiter et de passer – encore -- une nuit en dehors de la demeure de l'ainé des Gemini. Bien sûr, il a rétorqué qu'Ayoros était capable de s'occuper du traitement et qu'en cas de problème, il avait son pager et son portable. Mais ce n'était pas aussi violent que cela aurait dû être. Preuve que s'il est en colère, ce n'est pas contre son collègue. Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Qu'est-ce qui… ? Siegfried. Le retour dans sa vie de sa famille qu'il s'était évertué à oublier. Le fait que ses amis ont découvert… ses mensonges. Il comprend que Shura se soit senti trahi. Il serre les dents. C'est le visage de son père qui se matérialise dans son esprit et cristallise sa colère. Il l'a renié. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il continue de lui pourrir la vie.

Il ferait bien de rentrer. Avant de finir par faire une connerie à cause d'un con.

* * *

C'est le visage soucieux que Milo fait irruption dans la salle du bar. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il a vu Moses faire une descente, deux videurs escorter un type vers une sortie et Mikael emboîter le pas de son ami. Il n'aime pas ça. Mika fait partie de son coin de monde et, à ce titre, le DJ s'inquiète pour lui. Oui, il aime contrôler la petite partie de l'univers dans lequel il évolue. En quelques mois, la bulle qu'il s'était consciencieusement construite a explosé. Kanon, son appartement, l'Oblivion… D'une certaine façon, il en avait rebâti une lorsqu'il vivait chez Gabriel. Durant les deux mois où ils ont vécu ensemble, il avait retrouvé une sorte de routine, entre les visites à l'hôpital, pour voir Kanon, les rendez-vous avec Io, pour le Scylla, et les cours de Shun. Même si le contact avec le public lui manquait, c'était déjà ça. Sauf que celle-là aussi a fini par se dissoudre. Il était au courant dès le départ que ce n'était que provisoire mais, des fois, le provisoire dure longtemps. Pas toujours malheureusement. Le cocon a fini par se déchirer, lui aussi. Aujourd'hui, il faut qu'il trouve ses repères dans son nouvel espace, en tentant de recoller les morceaux du reste. Il y a du boulot pour que son coin de monde redevienne un vrai foyer. Kanon va mal, Shun est perturbé par tous les changements dans sa vie, le Scylla tente de se construire une réputation… et Gabriel lui fait toujours la gueule. Il n'est pas venu leur dire au-revoir, mardi, quand ils ont déménagé leurs affaires de son appartement. Ils ont fait ça en journée, avec l'aide d'Angelo, d'Aldé, de Shura, de Shun… Du coup, Gabriel bossait. Mais quand même. Il aurait pu venir leur faire un coucou entre midi et deux… Ils se sont dit au-revoir la veille. Kanon et lui ont offert à Gabriel des bouquins que leur a conseillé Saga, des éditions rares pour sa collection, et une composition végétale. Une grande. Très jolie. Avec trois pots rectangulaires, des cailloux, des mousses et des plantes vertes un peu comme des arbustes ou des fougères. C'était pour occuper l'espace laissé libre par ses platines… Gabriel les a remerciés. Pour le cadeau et pour le repas, qu'ils avaient mis la journée à préparer. Il est monté se coucher tôt. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, les plantes.

Pas de traces de Mikael. Ni de Moses. Mais un Kanon et un Shun qui discutent autour d'une table et d'un verre.

-- Vous auriez pas vu Moses ou Mika ?

Deux têtes se tournent vers le DJ.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu prends ta pause ? s'étonne Kanon.

-- Juste quelques minutes. Alors, vous les avez vus ou pas ?

Ils lui répondent que non. Milo soupire, contrarié.

-- Un problème ? s'inquiète son meilleur ami.

-- Je sais pas trop.

-- Et le fait que tu ne le saches pas en devient un, de problème, du coup.

-- C'est ça, confirme le DJ.

-- Je peux aller voir si je les trouve, si tu veux…

-- Ça m'arrangerait, si ça t'embête pas…

Kanon et Shun échangent un regard. Et le jeune DJ hoche la tête. Une toute petite tête, comme le remarque Milo qui prend la place de Kanon aussitôt celui-ci parti.

-- Hé ! Ça va pas ?

-- Si, si…

-- C'est quoi le problème ?

-- Je… pensais que tout serait différent parce que j'ai dix-huit ans et que ce serait bien… mais…

-- Mais c'est pas le cas ?

Shun hausse les épaules.

-- J'ai un vrai travail, celui que je voulais, mais je ne réalise pas encore… Je suis content de venir vivre avec vous mais j'ai un peu l'impression qu'Ikki… me met à la porte…

-- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-- Il a envie de vivre avec Geist. Et moi… je les embête. C'est pour ça qu'il veut que je vienne vivre avec vous…

-- Hé ho… On arrête le délire, tout de suite. Kanon et moi, on a dû se battre bec et ongles avec ton frère pour le convaincre de te laisser t'installer à l'appart'. On l'a fait parce qu'on pensait que ça te ferait plaisir et il a fini par accepter, avant tout parce que ça te fera moins de trajet et surtout ça t'évitera de rentrer tout seul à cinq heures du matin et qu'on lui a promis de bien s'occuper de toi. S'il a dit oui… c'est pour toi et parce qu'il pensait que tu serais content qu'il te couve un peu moins. Mais là, si tu vas le trouver et que tu lui dis que tu veux rester avec lui… je te jure qu'il se mettra à sauter partout.

-- Tu dis ça pour me consoler mais…

-- Y a pas de mais. Ikki t'aime Shun. Et Geist ou pas Geist, c'est pas près de changer. Je crois pas que tu te rendes compte à quel point ça lui a demandé un gros effort de te laisser partir, d'accepter que tu vives ta vie. C'est par amour qu'il a fait ça. Si tu ne veux pas venir vivre avec Kanon et moi… Tu fais ce que tu veux. Ta chambre chez nous, tu l'as. Cette piaule, c'est la tienne. Elle t'attendra.

-- Tu crois que je pourrais vivre… aux deux endroits ? demande Shun avec un petit sourire.

Milo passe une main dans les boucles brunes et les ébouriffe.

-- Bien sûr que oui, voyons… Allez ! Va donc retrouver ton frère et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Et Shun…

-- Oui ?

-- T'es majeur maintenant, c'est vrai. Mais t'es pas si différent de celui que tu étais hier. Il faut plus d'une nuit pour devenir adulte. Des fois même, ça prend toute une vie. Alors ne te force pas à grandir trop vite. On le sait tous que tu n'es plus un enfant. Et on est tous super fiers de toi.

* * *

Après une recherche de plusieurs minutes, Kanon a enfin réussi à retrouver la trace de Moses à l'entrée. C'est un véritable sas où se pressent quelques clients, venus ici après la fermeture d'un bar ou qui ont décidés d'écumer plusieurs boites de nuit, et qui choisiront l'une ou l'autre des ambiances qu'on leur propose : les Hauts-Fonds au sommet d'un escalier et les Abysses en contrebas. Il y a aussi ceux qui quittent les lieux. Volontairement, pour la plupart. Mais pas tous si l'on en croit la manière peu civile dont proteste le couple sur lequel se referme une des portes de l'établissement.

-- Un problème ? demande Kanon en s'approchant du responsable de la sécurité.

-- Le même que d'hab'. Ça fait dix jours mais ils n'ont toujours pas compris. On les a pris aux toilettes alors qu'ils essayaient de refourguer leur merde.

-- Ils ont réussi à passer la fouille ?

-- On ne peut décemment pas tout fouiller. Mais ils finiront bien par percuter qu'on ne veut pas de ça, ici, et que ce n'est pas rentable de systématiquement tout balancer dans la cuvette des chiottes.

C'est probablement sur le terrain économique qu'ils auront raison des dealers de tous poils. Nombre d'entre eux ont cru que le changement de propriétaire et de nom en impliquait un autre, un qui concernerait leur business. L'Oblivion était clean, certes, mais le Scylla… promettait un nouveau terrain de jeu. Il y a aussi le fait qu'une nouvelle population est venue se mêler à celle des fidèles, en provenance de clubs où la politique est moins stricte au sujet des drogues. Ils ont cru pouvoir amener avec eux leurs hobbies… Ils ont vite compris que ce ne serait pas possible. Io est presque aussi intraitable que Milo sur ce plan. Pour des motivations bien moins nobles cependant, comme a pu le constater Kanon au cours d'une conversation. Si Ignacio Oliveira refuse toute présence de stupéfiants dans ces établissements… c'est avant tout parce qu'il craint la mauvaise publicité que pourrait engendrer la mort d'un client… ou, pire encore, une descente de police. Le pragmatisme de l'homme de Julian Solo flirte parfois avec le cynisme le plus absolu.

-- Et donc tu voulais quoi ? demande Moses.

-- Parler de Mika.

-- Milo nous a vus, c'est ça ? Je me demande comment il fait pour mixer et voir tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, s'amuse l'homme aux cheveux verts en voyant la confirmation de Kanon.

-- Et donc ?

-- Mikael a eu quelques… mots avec un mec qu'il avait chauffé et qui n'a pas trop apprécié que Mika décide que non au final. On est intervenu avant qu'il y ait trop de bobos.

-- Et il est où, là ?

-- Rentré chez lui. Par contre, je préfère te prévenir : s'il nous refait trop de coups comme ça, Io finira par être au courant… et pote ou pas pote, mignon ou pas, si Io décide qu'il ne doit plus entrer…

-- Je comprends.

Shun… Mika… Kanon soupire. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment à faire, déjà, avec ses propres problèmes rien qu'à lui…


	63. Samedi 16 Septembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Shun a fêté ses dix-huit ans. Au cours de cette journée étrange, il a avoué ses sentiments à Kanon, sentiments auxquels celui-ci n'a pas répondu. Et tandis que l'adolescent se rend compte que grandir est parfois douloureux, Mikael, lui, démontre à quel point, même des années plus tard, la vie n'est pas forcément plus facile et combien il est compliqué de se libérer de son passé._

_NdA__ : Me revoilà donc. Je tiens à vous remercier pour le soutien que vous m'avez témoigné durant mes semaines de silence pour lesquelles je m'excuse à nouveau. Comme je l'ai dit en auto-review, le prochain chapitre est prévu pour dans 15 jours vu que je serais absente durant le WE de Pâques. Je sais que je ne suis pas encore à jour dans mes réponses, promis, je continue de m'y atteler !_

_Choupi :__ Comme le signale Alb dans sa review, il y a un certain nombre de scènes qui s'éclairent lorsqu'on envisage le fait que Shun a des sentiments pour Kanon. Et effectivement son état d'extrême émotivité au tribunal en est un. :) Je suis gentille : j'évite autant que possible ce que je pourrais considérer comme de la souffrance inutile à « mes » personnages (oui, je suis en train de dire qu'à peu près tout ce qu'ils se mangent dans la tête est utile… de mon point de vue :p). Pour le parallèle entre la première fois de Kanon et la scène de départ avec Ayoros, il y a un très net parallèle, oui. Et on comprend un peu mieux pourquoi Milo – qui s'il n'est pas exactement au courant, est un intuitif qui cerne plutôt bien son meilleur ami – était à ce point méfiant vis-à-vis de ce comportement… Mika est plus que borderline, effectivement. Quant à Gabriel… bah, il faut laisser le temps au temps, quoi, surtout qu'il est bien occupé notre cher Gab avec son taff. Si, si, même si on ne le voit pas forcément. Du coup, c'est vrai, Milo et lui n'ont pas vraiment des emplois du temps compatibles pour régler leurs « soucis » ^^ Très contente que le chapitre t'ait plu en tout cas !_

_Lullaby :__ pour l'absence de commentaire, je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre étant moi-même une revieweuse pitoyable. Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire et cet univers aient su te plaire. S'attacher à Rhada et Kanon ? là encore, ce n'est pas moi qui vais critiquer… Ce serait faire montre d'une trop grande dose de mauvaise foi, même pour moi :p Je suis contente que le rythme et le choix qui a été le mien de développer longuement (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) les relations te séduisent. J'avais vraiment envie de ça, de rendre un peu de la complexité des histoires sentimentales, de donner un peu de « vraisemblance » psychologique à mes romances. Je pense que cela vient en grande partie d'un commentaire sur une de mes précédentes fic où l'on me disait que tout se passait « trop vite » et donc de manière pas forcément réaliste (« Même pas une semaine et tu es l'homme de ma vie ! »… *sifflote*). Du coup, j'ai eu envie de prendre le temps pour voir si j'en étais capable ^^ Et puis, je trouve ça intéressant aussi, il faut bien dire ce qui est. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la longueur des reviews, moi j'aime bien : c'est un bon moyen d'avoir des échanges intéressants :)_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Appartement de Milo Antarès et Kanon Gemini

À travers les volets, la lumière pénètre dans la pièce pour échouer sur le lit où Kanon est allongé. Il devrait acheter des rideaux. En attendant, il se décale légèrement pour échapper à ce rayon de soleil où dansent mollement des particules de poussière et qui éblouit ses yeux. Il n'a pas envie de se lever. Pas encore. Il a le temps, après tout : il est dix heures, ce qui lui laisse deux bonnes heures pour arriver chez Saga. Lorsque Kanon l'a appelé, en milieu de semaine, pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaitait prendre une part active dans Sanctuary et qu'il faudrait qu'ils se voient pour en discuter, son frère a semblé inquiet, d'abord, et apaisé, ensuite. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Saga dans toute sa splendeur : incapable de se réjouir dans l'instant, incapable de ne pas imaginer mille nuages noirs, de se dire que ce coin de ciel bleu n'est pas l'œil du cyclone. Il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir. Il vient à peine de redécouvrir l'avenir et cela lui demande un effort, conscient, de ne pas anticiper le pire, de ne pas prendre peur face à l'inconnu. Saga a été inquiet, donc, dans un premier temps. Inquiet de savoir si Kanon était suffisamment remis de son opération, de son malaise, pour se lancer dans une aventure requérant un tel degré d'implication, s'il avait réellement conscience de tout à quoi cette décision allait l'engager. L'insistance de son cadet et sa calme détermination, mettant en avant qu'il acceptait par avance le long et lent apprentissage qui sera nécessaire, ont eu raison de ses doutes et de ses réticences. Alors l'inquiétude a reculé suffisamment pour laisser place au soulagement, celui de voir Kanon ne pas refuser son héritage malgré les événements du mariage parce que Saga a craint, en voyant son jumeau prendre du recul au cours des dernières semaines, qu'il ne fasse le choix de se désintéresser totalement de l'entreprise familiale, que la confrontation avec Rhadamanthe, dont il connait les grandes lignes, n'ait poussé Kanon a rejeté une vie et un milieu bien plus complexes que ceux dans lesquels il évolue aux côtés de Milo. En entendant ça, Kanon a explosé. Ils se sont insultés au téléphone, se reprochant l'un l'autre de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas avant, de ne pas avoir été francs, Saga arguant que s'il avait gardé le silence sur son désir de voir son frère s'impliquer davantage c'est qu'il n'avait pas voulu influencer son jumeau, Kanon lui répondant, outré, qu'à force de ne pas vouloir l'influencer et de garder le silence sur ce sujet, il avait presque réussi à le faire douter de sa volonté de les voir travailler ensemble… C'est en prononçant ces mots que le cadet s'est calmé.

Reprocher à son jumeau de ne pas lui avoir déjà fait une place au sein du conseil d'administration de Sanctuary… Tandis que Saga, à l'autre bout du téléphone, se défendait par des arguments sensés, objectifs, en appelant à la lenteur des démarches administratives ou au fait que Kanon lui-même avait remis en doute la pertinence de déclencher une procédure durant une période aussi trouble pour leur compagnie, le dit Kanon a eu une sorte d'illumination. Cette idée n'était pas vraiment la sienne. Cette idée, insidieuse et perverse, était celle que Rhadamanthe Judge avait tenté d'instiller dans son esprit lors de leur confrontation. Il s'est aussitôt excusé auprès de son jumeau, qui l'a rapidement imité lui demandant de pardonner, une fois de plus, les détestables habitudes que lui a conférées son statut de fils rescapé, et ils ont décidé de ce déjeuner et d'une réunion, l'après-midi, pour mettre les choses au clair et discuter des modalités de son intégration au sein de Sanctuary. Bref tout est a priori pour le mieux et ou en passe de l'être si ce n'est un problème qui demeure, encore et toujours. Un détail. Répondant au nom de Rhadamanthe Judge.

L'influence pernicieuse du blond sur sa vie, ses pensées est affolante. Alors même qu'il s'était juré de ne pas se faire avoir, il a foncé, tête baissée, dans le panneau. Ce type est semblable aux sables mouvants : sournois et dangereux. Toxique. Létal. Une fois pris au piège, il faut du calme, de la lucidité pour en réchapper. De la patience. Le problème est que Kanon n'est pas certain d'en avoir suffisamment. Quand on voit les résultats de ses semaines d'hospitalisation, de ces heures au cours desquelles il a essayé de se persuader que plus rien ne le reliait à cet homme… Affligeants. Il aurait dû s'en douter, du reste. Ce n'est pas une solution de rester passif. Ce n'est pas sa solution. Lui, il se bat, il se débat, nage ou surnage dans sa propre direction, refusant de se laisser porter par le courant. Ça ne lui a pas toujours réussi, il est le premier à le reconnaître, mais c'est évident qu'il a besoin de ça. D'être volontaire, dynamique. Acteur. Actif. Bien sûr, depuis Milo, les choses ont un peu changé. Il a appris à se calmer. Il a grandi aussi depuis qu'il a retrouvé son frère. Il est plus… pondéré. C'est drôle. Ce n'est certainement pas le premier adjectif que les gens lui accoleraient s'ils devaient le définir et pourtant, s'ils savaient à quoi ressemblait sa vie, avant, ils n'en douteraient pas. Il était violent, rebelle, colérique. Il confondait l'affirmation de soi et l'agression de l'autre, la liberté et la provocation, dans une révolte perpétuelle. Cette époque est révolue. La meilleure preuve est que, cette fois-ci, il n'a pas frappé Rhadamanthe. En d'autres temps, il n'aurait pas réfléchi. Il n'aurait rien expliqué. Il lui aurait mis une droite, c'est tout. Simple et efficace. Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien car rien n'est simple, ni efficace avec ce type. Ce monstre. Frapper Rhadamanthe n'aurait pas été une solution. Une solution à quoi, de toute façon ? Au fait qu'il est trop impliqué ? Tu parles… Ce n'aurait été que la démonstration de tout l'ascendant que peut avoir le benjamin des Judge sur lui. En se contrôlant, il a remporté sa première victoire. Le premier pas vers son indépendance. La route sera encore longue, il le sait, mais c'est déjà ça. Il est dans la bonne direction.

Il soupire. Il a pris le temps de réfléchir ces dernières semaines. Cela n'a pas été inutile, loin s'en faut. Il a compris pourquoi Rhadamanthe l'obsède à ce point, ce qu'il y a eu de particulier entre eux pour qu'il se soit autant investi dans cette relation qui n'en était pas une. Il y a cru. Il a rêvé. Il a fantasmé. Pourquoi ? C'est Shun qui lui a apporté la réponse sans le vouloir. Il devrait probablement remercier l'adolescent. Il ne le fera pas, évidemment, préférant passer sous silence certains détails, toujours le même en réalité, celui aux yeux dorés, mais c'est bien son jeune ami qui, par sa demande, lui a révélé le problème, son problème. Le sexe. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Cela fait des années, plus de dix, que l'écrasante majorité de ses relations se définissent autour de ça. Ses clients et même ses partenaires après qu'il ait tout arrêté… Ses amants qui ne payaient pas… ce n'était que de l'attirance et l'envie de s'envoyer en l'air, pour remplir le vide et se prouver qu'il était quelqu'un. Le sexe, oui. Et dans le cas de sa relation avec Rhadamanthe, son absence. Voilà ce qui a été unique entre eux : l'absence presque totale de contact physique, comme s'ils tissaient un lien sur un tout autre plan. Pas de sourires enjôleurs, pas de regards langoureux, pas d'effleurements suggestifs, pas de caresses provocantes… Aucun désir sexué. Un peu comme avec Milo. Enfin non. Il y en a eu, du désir, entre lui et Rhadamanthe alors qu'il n'a jamais eu envie de Milo et réciproquement. Pas qu'il trouve le DJ repoussant – soyons réalistes deux minutes – mais Milo est son meilleur ami. Et Milo est un ange. Alors qu'avec Rhadamanthe… C'est ça le paradoxe de leur histoire. Il rêvait parfois d'un shoot lorsqu'il était seul mais, une fois avec lui, plonger dans ses yeux et discuter autour d'un verre lui suffisait systématiquement. Et si, lors de leur soirée au restaurant, il a été surpris et peut-être un peu déçu de voir Rhadamanthe le coller dans un taxi à la fin du repas, ça n'a pas dû être tout à fait un hasard si c'est à la fin de ce rendez-vous qu'il a sérieusement envisagé, pour la première fois, être amoureux de sa statue.

Il s'est fait draguer à l'ancienne… de la même manière que Minos a séduit Thétis quand il y réfléchit. C'est exactement ça. S'il en croit le discours de Julian Solo, sa petite histoire de relation parfaite, Rhadamanthe a usé du même genre de stratagème : un intérêt mesuré qui dérive petit à petit vers une connaissance mutuelle puis une forme d'amitié, de proximité plaisante… Plus que plaisante. Le pire étant probablement que Rhadamanthe ne lui demandait pratiquement rien en retour de ses attentions. Les types qui lui offrent des verres, d'habitude, n'ont qu'une idée en tête : voir s'il serait possible, dans un avenir proche – le plus souvent les quelques heures qui suivent –, de coucher avec lui. Le blond y pensait aussi, certes. Il avait le même but. Seulement, sa démarche a été tellement plus subtile. D'aucun dirait plus hypocrite. Ils auraient raison. Kanon s'est fait avoir en beauté, emprisonné dans une toile dont il ne pouvait s'échapper, parce que Rhadamanthe a su lui donner le sentiment qu'il se passait quelque chose d'autre entre eux, quelque chose de plus. Rhadamanthe lui a donné le sentiment d'être exceptionnel. Bon, ok, il faut avouer qu'il a toujours cru être particulier. Unique. Bien plus beau que beaucoup. Plus intelligent aussi. Plus malin. Plus lucide. Pas meilleur d'un point de vue moral, certainement pas même… mais plus, oui. Plus. La fascination qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de ceux qui bavaient devant lui, au cours de ses strip-teases, le pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux, n'ont fait que confirmer cette opinion, cette certitude, fruit de l'expérience accumulée au cours de son enfance et de son adolescence, quand il régnait, lointain et solitaire, sur la seule bande de jeunes qui comptait vraiment dans le quartier. C'était enivrant. Il affichait le mépris que lui inspiraient ses spectateurs, sa supériorité, et ils étaient fascinés. Dans cette opération, à un moment qu'il n'arrive pas clairement à définir, il a perdu une part du respect qu'il se devait à lui-même, intégrant un peu trop parfaitement le fait que ces hommes se satisfaisaient pleinement d'une relation éphémère et purement charnelle, en restant seul après ces étreintes froides et vides de sens. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Et cela tombait plutôt bien. Parce qu'il était seul. Quelle folie… Quelle folie de s'être laissé prendre dans la spirale de cette illusion de contrôle et de puissance, d'avoir cru que la solitude, l'isolement ne le dérangeait pas. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était le seul moyen de survivre même s'il a failli lui coûter la vie. Milo lui en a fait prendre conscience. Milo l'a arraché à ce cercle vicieux. Et Rhadamanthe…

Ce type… est un monstre, un vampire qui s'est nourri de ses angoisses, qui s'est servi de ses peurs, de ses failles, pour le séduire. Comment a-t-il pu les percevoir ? Était-ce réellement calculé, au départ ? Peut-être pas. Peut-être que si. Après tout, il y a Saga. Son jumeau. Ça ne peut pas être un total hasard si Rhadamanthe l'a invité à boire ce verre. Ce n'est juste pas possible. Mais si Ayoros a raison, si Rhadamanthe ne s'intéresse pas réellement à Sanctuary, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Kanon n'en sait rien. Il aimerait savoir pourtant parce qu'il est sûr que, s'il connaissait les motivations du blond, tout serait plus simple. Il pourrait le détester encore plus facilement, se convaincre davantage que, derrière la surface, il n'y a rien à sauver. Alors il se perd en conjecture. Peut-être Rhadamanthe a-t-il voulu… imiter Minos. Simuler la guerre entre leurs frères. Se prouver qu'il pouvait duper, manipuler et vaincre Gemini. Peut-être, oui. Après tout, Rhadamanthe lui a dit que Minos était plus important que lui. Qu'il était meilleur. Que la vie de ce grand-frère passait avant tout le reste… Bordel… Il faut qu'il arrête. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser à lui, de questionner sans cesse leur relation… Qu'elles qu'aient été ses motivations lors de leur rencontre, la situation est simplissime à l'heure actuelle. Ils sont ennemis et Rhadamanthe est un monstre. Il ne reculera devant rien pour les intérêts de sa famille. Lui-même serait prêt à beaucoup pour Saga… ou Milo. Non. Il ne doit pas faire de comparaisons. Rhadamanthe et lui n'ont rien en commun. Rhadamanthe est un être sans cœur. Un monstre qui lui a sans doute menti. C'est évident. Il ne doit pas croire une seule des paroles qui ont franchi sa bouche. Ces bribes de confessions absurdes dans lesquelles Kanon s'est projeté, jeté à pieds joints et perdu, n'étaient que des outils de séduction. La réserve et la pudeur, voilées de mystère, sont des techniques de drague éculées. Et quand elles sont accompagnées de ce faste presque naturel, que faut-il de plus pour faire succomber un cœur qu'aucun de ses précédents amants n'a jamais semblé considérer ? Rien. Rien du tout. Milo a raison. Tout n'était que belles paroles creuses. Du baratin. Il s'est fait piégé comme on piège des adolescentes trop ingénues. Rhadamanthe l'a charmé comme un Casanova, un véritable Don Juan… Mais pourquoi n'aurait-il eu aucune relation officielle en étant un tel séducteur… ?

Kanon enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et contient un hurlement de frustration.

Il n'y arrive pas. Il hait Rhadamanthe, du plus profond de son être, il exècre chaque souvenir, chaque regard, chaque pensée... mais il est totalement obsédé par le blond. Il ne cesse de penser à lui lorsqu'il est seul. Non. C'est pire que ça. Il ne cesse de penser à lui dès qu'il se met à réfléchir. C'est insupportable. Il faut absolument qu'il trouve autre chose pour occuper son esprit. N'importe quoi. Non. N'importe quoi ne suffira pas. Même son futur travail, même le Scylla, même leur installation ici, rien n'a réussi à lui ôter ces réflexions de son esprit. Quelque soit le sujet de départ, il en revient, encore et toujours à Rhadamanthe. Il faut qu'il se trouve quelqu'un. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Il lui faut un mec. N'importe qui. Non. Pas n'importe qui. Il faut, il lui faut quelqu'un avec qui il vivrait une histoire un peu compliquée, quelqu'un qui lui permettrait de s'interroger sur la nature de leur rapport et l'évolution de leur histoire. Une relation trop simple ne règlerait rien : son esprit retournerait vers Rhadamanthe, il le sent. Il a trop besoin de psychoter, de se prendre la tête… Oui. Il faut qu'il se trouve quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'un minimum tordu…

Un son strident. Il tend le bras pour éteindre le réveil. Il est plus que temps qu'il se lève, s'il ne veut pas être trop en retard chez son frère.

Il passe à la douche, ouvre sa penderie et enfile la première tenue qui lui tombe sous la main. Un costume marine et un col roulé blanc. Ça ira bien. Il a refait une grande partie de sa garde-robe, dévalisant Yohji Yamamoto. Il aime bien ses fringues. C'est très différent de ce que porte son frère. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de jouer les doubles. Ça a dû, en partie, influencer son choix de déserter les boutiques dans lesquelles va s'habiller son jumeau. Il descend les escaliers, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Si, de son côté, il n'a pas fait la fermeture du Scylla, hier, dans le but de se coucher tôt et d'être relativement en forme pour ce déjeuner, ce n'est pas le cas de son meilleur ami. Kanon ne sait pas à quelle heure est rentré Milo. Tard, c'est sûr. D'autant qu'il est probablement resté, après la fin du show, pour discuter et débriefer la soirée, et qu'il a raccompagné Shun chez Ikki, puisque l'adolescent passe ses week-ends avec son frère. Kanon espère qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème au cours de la soirée. Depuis son inauguration, la boite de nuit ne désemplit pas. C'est bien. Un peu perturbant, également, tant l'ambiance est éloignée de celle de l'Oblivion. Le Scylla n'a pas encore d'identité propre. Pour l'instant, ce sont avant tout des curieux qui se mêlent à leurs anciens habitués et les dealers tentent toujours d'entrer dans la danse, tournant autour de l'établissement telle une meute de chiens enragés dans le but avoué de trouver la faille et de s'y infiltrer. D'y faire leur nid. Enfin, il y a encore le temps pour que la discothèque trouve sa véritable place dans le milieu de la nuit et que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Milo a le temps. Kanon a confiance en ses capacités, en son talent. Il a foi en lui, en ce jeune homme atypique qui, installé à table dans la cuisine, sert dans ses mains une tasse de café fumant. Une autre repose un peu plus loin, attendant Kanon.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? s'étonne-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

– J'ai entendu ton réveil. Je vais probablement remonter me pieuter mais avant je voulais te demander un service…

– Je t'écoute, répond Kanon en s'installant à sa place.

– Y a des chances que Gab soit chez ton frère ?

– C'est plus que probable. Pourquoi ?

– S'il est là, tu pourrais tâcher de voir s'il continue à me faire la gueule ?

Kanon considère un instant son meilleur ami. Le DJ a une toute petite tête mais sa fatigue, naturelle en cette heure matinale, n'est pas la seule en cause.

– Ça t'embête toujours ?

Milo confirme en silence. Il serait stupide de sa part de nier de toute façon tant cette histoire le perturbe visiblement depuis leur départ de l'appartement de Gabriel. Les mots de Milo reviennent à l'esprit de Kanon. _Ce n'est pas moi qui mets les gens dehors, ce sont les gens qui s'en vont._ Cette fois-ci, c'est le DJ qui est parti. Pour sauver cette relation, qui plus est. Kanon fronce les sourcils. Nul doute que Gabriel a trouvé une place dans le coin de monde de Milo et que ce dernier voudrait l'y voir rester.

– Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas dans ce cas ? s'enquiert Kanon. Tu serais fixé.

– Je vais l'appeler, c'est prévu. Mais avant, je veux savoir s'il est toujours en colère ou pas, pour savoir à quoi m'attendre et comment je dois aborder le truc. S'il est toujours énervé, j'attendrai encore, je crois. Je te l'ai dit, je veux pas me disputer avec lui. Alors tu veux bien ?

– Bien sûr.

Il s'est juré d'aider Milo, pour équilibrer un peu la balance entre eux. D'accord, le problème posé par Gabriel est autrement moins complexe que tous ceux que Kanon a eus et pour lesquels le DJ lui a apporté et lui apporte toujours son soutien mais s'il peut être utile à son meilleur ami, il n'y a pas à hésiter. Pas un instant.

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de Saga Gemini

Mikael et Angelo se font face, en sueur. L'ancien policier toise l'infirmier qui reprend son souffle difficilement. Il faut bien qu'il le reconnaisse : Angie est plus fort que lui. Pas de beaucoup, certes, mais c'est incontestable. Il a une excuse toute trouvée : Angie est un vrai professionnel, lui. Après tout, Mika n'est qu'un infirmier qui a appris à se battre. Non. Il a plus d'orgueil que ça. Il n'abandonnera pas. Jamais. Alors il se jette une fois de plus sur son meilleur ami, portant coups de pieds et de poings que le premier garde-du-corps pare avec quelques difficultés. La défense d'Angelo est sur le point de céder face aux attaques. Angelo est à la limite. Mikael le sent. Encore un petit effort et il va y arriver. S'il va un peu plus vite, s'il est un peu plus franc et direct, juste un peu, il créera une faille. Il touchera au but. Voilà… Comme ça. Encore un peu. Un tout petit peu et il s'élèvera jusqu'à lui. Il sera son égal. Il sera…

Le choc contre le sol du grenier coupe court à ses réflexions. Angelo l'a envoyé au tapis, d'un simple balayage, profitant de son obsession à vouloir emporter cette victoire. Son dos le brûle, durant un instant. Il grimace et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, les poutres du plafond semblent le narguer. Angelo, de son côté, n'a pas bougé. Enfin si, il s'est remis hors de portée, comme une invitation à revenir tenter sa chance. Sauf que son corps ne veut plus. Ses muscles, saturés de lactate, refusent de lui obéir. Sa chute a eu raison de leurs dernières forces. Se relever, c'est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus dur et, cette fois-ci, c'est trop difficile. Ce n'est pas tant Angie qui a gagné que lui qui a perdu. Il a perdu. Une fois de plus. Il sourit.

– T'es mort ? lui demande la voix d'Angelo.

– Oui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une serviette atterrit sur son visage. L'impressionnante présence de son ami vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, avec deux bouteilles d'une boisson énergétique bleue. Sels minéraux et eau, pour faciliter l'élimination… Alors qu'il se redresse, Mikael sent une violente douleur enflammer sa cuisse. Il serre les dents. Il faudrait qu'il étire le muscle mais il ne se sent pas capable de se mettre debout, ni même de prendre une position qui rendrait la chose possible alors il s'effondre à nouveau sur les lattes du parquet, attendant simplement que la crampe finisse par passer d'elle-même. Il va falloir qu'il fasse une bonne séance d'étirement avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

– Tu vas accepter de me parler maintenant ?

La question d'Angie pourrait l'énerver mais il est trop fatigué. Et il savait à quoi s'attendre. Dès qu'il est entré dans la pièce, Angelo a commencé l'interrogatoire. Mikael a esquivé les réponses, ironisant sur le fait que son ami avait toujours exigé de lui qu'il laisse ses problèmes à la porte de la salle de sport et l'ancien policier y a vu l'aveu du fait que l'infirmier a bien des problèmes. Le Suédois a nié, évidemment, et ils ont commencé leur entrainement malgré la tension qui régnait entre eux. Et le résultat est sans appel : il est mort.

– Je te l'ai dit : je n'ai rien à dire, affirme Mikael. Tout va bien.

– Tu vas vraiment te barrer pour tes vacances ?

Alors c'est ça qui inquiète son ami ? D'un certain côté, ça peut se comprendre. C'est la première fois que Mikael prévoit de partir aussi longtemps depuis qu'il est entré au service de Saga. Jusqu'à présent, il se contentait de prendre quelques jours, par-ci par là, et le plus souvent il restait sur Paris. Là, il a posé ses congés, réservé l'hôtel… Il va partir deux semaines. Il est censé partir deux semaines plutôt. Il ne sait pas si, dans dix jours, il sera sur Paris ou sur une plage d'Ibiza. Il a envie de changer d'air, de respirer librement à nouveau, de ne plus avoir le sentiment d'étouffer. D'accord. Mais partir… S'il s'en va, il n'est pas sûr de revenir. Une fois, déjà, il a tout laissé derrière lui. Il sent confusément qu'aujourd'hui, une part de lui serait capable d'en faire autant. Tout plaquer pour reconstruire quelque chose de radicalement différent, avec des gens radicalement différents. Aller voir ailleurs. Loin. Loin de l'ombre de sa famille qui a investi les lieux malgré tous ses efforts. Mais il y a Saga. Mais il y a Angelo. Il serait presque tenter de dire qu'il y a Shura, aussi… mais ce serait faux. Pourquoi rester si c'est pour se morfondre, pour que rien ne soit possible entre eux et qu'aucun autre n'arrive à lui donner suffisamment envie ? Oui, il étouffe ici. L'horizon est bouché. Pourtant, il ne sait pas. Il ne se sent pas le droit d'abandonner Saga. Même si celui-ci va mieux, son opération ne remonte pas à si loin… Et puis Saga lui a confié sa vie. Il est son ami. On n'abandonne pas ses amis. Pas sans une excellente raison, en tout cas. S'il part, s'il ne revient pas, il n'est pas certain d'assumer.

– Je ne sais pas, finit par avouer l'infirmier dans un soupir.

– T'es conscient que tu sortiras pas d'ici sans m'avoir expliqué ce qui t'arrive, hein ?

– Tu me saoules. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te parler alors que, toi, tu refuses de me dire pourquoi tu es parano ?

– Parce que, moi, je vais bien. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais je me contrôle à peu près, avec Mû et même Kiki. Et je déclenche pas de bagarre à chaque fois que je vais en boîte.

– Parce que tu ne vas pas en boite ! Tu es venu une fois au Scylla depuis que ça a ouvert… Et je ne me bats pas à chaque fois ! Et puis d'abord, comment… ?

– J'ai eu Milo au téléphone, explique Angelo. T'es bizarre ces derniers temps et t'étais louche là-bas… Surtout avec ce type de la sécurité qui te surveillait. Je l'ai appelé. Il m'a dit ce que tu faisais. Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça rime à quoi de te mettre dans des histoires pareilles ? C'est encore à cause de Shura, c'est ça ?

– Non. Enfin… Non.

– C'est quoi le problème alors pour que tu déconnes à ce point ?

– Je ne déconne pas !

– Si ! Tu déconnes à fond ! Tu vas tenir combien de temps comme ça, tu crois ? À sortir, à te saouler ? C'est quoi ton problème ? C'est quoi que tu cherches à fuir ?

Fuir ? Il fuit ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Mais fuir, c'est une attitude de lâche. C'est indigne. C'est… Est-ce qu'il a fui face à son père, il y a dix ans ? Est-ce qu'il a été lâche ? Non. Il a fait un choix. Il est parti. Mais il n'a pas fui.

– Il m'a renié, confesse l'infirmier à mi-voix en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

Il continue de transpirer. Cela va durer quelques temps encore. Il doit boire. Il attrape la bouteille à côté de lui.

– De quoi tu parles ? s'inquiète Angie.

– De mon père, développe Mikael entre deux gorgées. Il m'a renié. Je ne suis plus son fils.

– Des conneries.

– Dixit le mec qui n'a plus de contact avec ses parents.

– Ça change rien. Ce sont toujours mes parents même si on ne se parle plus.

– Pourquoi avoir coupé les ponts dans ce cas ?

– C'est mieux pour eux. Et pour moi.

– Tu m'en diras tant…

L'infirmier s'éponge le front. Les secrets de son ami sont encore plus opaques que les siens.

– Pourquoi il t'a renié ? demande l'ancien policier.

– Parce que c'est un con. De toute façon, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait… Il y a des choses qui sont impardonnables. Que je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas présenté des excuses. Et il ne m'en présentera pas. Jamais. Parce que c'est un con… qui n'a rien compris.

Mikael pousse un long soupir. Angelo ne lâchera pas l'affaire avant d'avoir eu une explication complète, il le sait. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cela lui fera peut-être du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal en tout cas. Et ça le libérera peut-être un peu…

– Ma grand-mère était une femme magnifique, commence-t-il. Vraiment magnifique. C'était une actrice. Elle a tourné à Hollywood. Elle avait du succès, une grande carrière devant elle. Elle était courtisée par la plupart des hommes qu'elle côtoyait mais sans que ça débouche sur des relations vraiment sérieuses. Et puis elle a rencontré mon grand-père, au cours d'une soirée à Los Angeles. Ils se sont fréquentés un moment. Elle est tombée enceinte. Elle a abandonné le cinéma, ils se sont mariés et sont rentrés en Suède. Ma tante est née quelques mois plus tard. Et mon père, quelques années après.

Non loin de l'infirmier, Angelo s'est adossé contre un des bancs de musculation. Il ne doit pas voir le rapport entre cette introduction et le fait que le père de Mikael ait rejeté son fils, incitant ce dernier à considérer qu'il n'a plus aucune famille, mais l'ancien policier ne fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il se contente d'écouter.

– Évidemment, Isobel, ma grand-mère, avait toujours un nombre incroyable d'hommes qui lui tournaient autour. Et mon grand-père travaillait… énormément. En plus, il n'était pas particulièrement beau. Bien moins qu'elle en tout cas. Et il y avait une réelle différence d'âge entre eux. Il était nettement plus vieux qu'elle. Je ne l'ai pas connu. Il est mort avant ma naissance. Après sa disparition, elle a porté le deuil un moment et puis elle s'est mise à… collectionner les conquêtes. Veufs, divorcés, vieux garçons… Tout ce que la bonne société comptait de célibataires ou presque. On jasait sur sa conduite et ses liaisons mais elle s'en moquait. Malgré les commérages, on continuait à chercher sa compagnie. Ma tante gérait l'entreprise de mon grand-père sans avoir à souffrir de la réputation de sa mère et mon père faisait une brillante carrière au Ministère des Affaires Etrangères. Ils avaient tous deux rencontré l'amour et fondé leur famille. Elle vivait sa vie en dehors de nous et ça convenait à tout le monde. Elle ne faisait pas partie de mon univers. Jusqu'à ce que je m'invite chez elle, pour des vacances. Mes parents voulaient venir en France, je voulais rester en Suède… J'ai suggéré de séjourner chez grand-mère... et elle a accepté. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être a-t-elle senti que j'en avais besoin. J'étais un adolescent. L'ambiance était tendue chez moi. Mon père et moi nous opposions de plus en plus fréquemment. Isobel et son jardin étaient… un refuge. Je me suis beaucoup rapproché d'elle. Au fil des années, elle est probablement devenue ma meilleure amie. Froide, distante, intransigeante, mais elle était la seule personne au monde que je respectais vraiment et à qui je pouvais faire part de tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Elle m'écoutait. Elle me jugeait, ne me trouvait aucune excuse, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance… Ou plutôt si. C'était sa façon à elle de me dire qu'elle tenait à moi. Elle m'a appris à être un adulte. Une personne. Je dirais bien un homme, mais elle aurait détesté ça… Je l'aimais. Énormément. J'avais dix-huit ans quand elle est morte.

Mikael marque une pause. Il se désaltère. Repenser à ces moments n'est pas agréable. Il ne regrette rien, bien sûr. Il assume tout. Mais, tout de même, ce n'est guère facile.

– Après son enterrement, il y a eu une réception chez mes parents, avec les invités. Des membres du gouvernement, des gens de la haute société… J'ai surpris une conversation qui faisait mention de ses aventures et de sa conduite scandaleuse depuis la mort de mon grand-père. Et quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un ajouter « _et même probablement avant..._ », j'ai vu rouge. J'ai frappé ce type, sans même savoir qui il était.

Il aurait continué de frapper, encore et encore, si les autres invités, si sa mère, son père et tout le monde, n'étaient pas intervenus pour les séparer.

– Elle n'a jamais trompé mon grand-père. Jamais. C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Et je la crois.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ma grand-mère était croyante, avoue l'infirmier.

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué lors de la seule discussion qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet. Il papillonnait entre plusieurs garçons, ne sachant réellement lequel choisir, et se lamentait, un sourire aux lèvres, de la complexité de maintenir plusieurs relations en parallèle. Elle lui avait vertement reproché son attitude. Il avait répliqué qu'elle n'avait rien à dire vu sa propre conduite… Elle l'avait remis à sa place, comme elle savait si bien le faire, en quelques phrases bien senties. Elle l'avait traité d'idiot, de gamin stupide et arrogant, qui ne connaissait rien à l'amour. Et elle lui avait expliqué son comportement… et son origine. Sa foi. Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus pieuse des femmes et avait une interprétation toute personnelle des textes mais elle croyait au paradis et à tout le reste. Elle croyait que son époux l'attendait auprès de Dieu… et le serment qu'elle avait prononcé, lors de leur mariage, allait bien au-delà de la mort. Quand son mari avait quitté ce monde pour un autre, elle avait cherché des réponses à ses questions, à sa souffrance, des indices sur la conduite à suivre. Le prêtre qu'elle était allée voir durant ces quelques semaines avait fini par lui dire qu'elle devait se laisser le temps du deuil et qu'ensuite, elle pourrait commencer une seconde vie. Elle ne devait pas perdre espoir. Elle était jeune encore. Elle pourrait se remarier. Elle lui avait ri au nez et était partie sans s'expliquer plus avant. Se remarier ? Il n'en était pas question. Si, lorsque Dieu la rappellerait à lui, il lui accordait la grâce de l'accepter à ses côtés, elle y retrouverait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils seraient réunis, pour l'éternité. Un autre homme, un second époux, ne viendrait pas se mêler de leurs retrouvailles. Jamais, elle ne serait bigame. Jamais. Mais elle était une femme, avec des désirs de femme et des années encore à vivre, avant de rejoindre l'homme de sa vie. La solution s'était imposée d'elle-même. Elle aurait des aventures… Des jeux. Des sources de divertissement. Avec des célibataires. Toujours. Elle n'était pas une briseuse de couples. Elle n'amènerait aucun homme à commettre le péché d'adultère. Un seul amant, une seule histoire à la fois. Toujours. Elle ne tromperait personne. Et dès que son partenaire du moment devenait trop empressé et commençait à vouloir s'engager, pire à mentionner le mot mariage, elle mettait un terme à la relation d'une décision sans appel. C'était son code de conduite et elle n'était pas du genre à y déroger.

– Quand on a réussi à nous séparer, avec le type que je frappais, mon père m'a emmené dans son bureau pour me calmer et exiger de moi que j'aille m'excuser. J'ai refusé. Il a insisté, expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un secrétaire d'Etat. Je lui ai répondu que je m'en foutais, qu'il aurait pu être le Roi, jamais je n'aurais laissé quelqu'un insulter Isobel et insinuer qu'elle avait trompé grand-père. C'est là que je l'ai vu. Dans ses yeux. Lui aussi doutait d'elle. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Je lui hurlais dessus. Il faisait de même. J'avais envie de le frapper. J'ai voulu quitter le bureau, la maison, partir… pour ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Il m'a arrêté. Il m'a dit que si je m'en allais maintenant, il était inutile que je revienne, que je ne serais plus son fils. On s'est défié du regard… et j'ai claqué la porte. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père. Cela fera onze ans cet hiver.

– Tu n'as jamais essayé de le recontacter ?

– C'est lui qui m'a mis à la porte. C'est lui qui me doit des excuses pour ce qu'il a osé penser d'elle.

C'est tout ce qu'il attend de son père, depuis onze ans, quelques mots pour signifier qu'il ne méprise plus la femme qui a été et qui est, aujourd'hui encore, le modèle de son fils. Mikael se lève. Il fera ses étirements sous la douche : il ne doit pas être loin d'onze heures et demie et Kanon ne devrait plus tarder.

* * *

– Monsieur ?

L'appel de Shura trouble la paix du jardin. Dans les feuillages, quelques oiseaux cessent leur chant et certains s'envolent. À genoux, les deux mains plongées dans la terre, Mikael ne prend pas la peine de se retourner.

– Quoi ?

– Puis-je vous proposer un verre de limonade ?

L'infirmier marque un temps d'arrêt. La demande, et même le ton employé par l'Espagnol, résonnent étrangement à son oreille. Ces dernières semaines, le majordome était sec et tranchant dans leurs échanges, plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui était somme toute compréhensible. Pourtant, cette question lui a semblé presque aimable. Par-dessus son épaule, il jette un coup d'œil à l'homme en chemise et pantalon à pinces qui porte un plateau sur lequel reposent un pichet et deux verres. Angelo est, comme à chaque fois que son emploi du temps et celui de Mû s'accordent – soit bien plus souvent qu'un simple hasard, même particulièrement accommodant, ne pourrait y parvenir sans l'aide des intéressés –, parti rejoindre le médecin et son fils pour un après-midi en famille. Saga, Kanon, Gabriel et Ayoros discutent dans le bureau – ils ont même dû annuler leur séance à l'Institut pour permettre le déroulement de cette réunion au sommet. Ces deux verres sont donc pour eux. Lui et Shura. Le majordome aurait-il quelque chose à lui dire ? Mikael hésite. A-t-il envie de l'entendre ? Il n'en sait trop rien. Ce qu'il sait en revanche, c'est que dans les yeux noirs commence à poindre une certaine impatience. La mâchoire se crispe et les lèvres s'étrécissent sous le coup de la contrariété. Il est extrêmement agréable de voir un homme si fier lutter contre sa propre nature. Plus que cela, même. Percevoir ses efforts pour se contenir, le sentir sur le point d'exploser… Shura ne sait pas à quel point il peut être désirable, en cet instant. Mikael laisse échapper un soupir. Il ne doit pas laisser ce genre de considération envahir son esprit. Si son collègue a fait l'effort de venir le trouver, le sujet doit être d'importance.

– Avec plaisir. Une pause me fera le plus grand bien.

Voilà deux heures qu'il bêche et creuse en prévision des plantations automnales, sous le soleil de cette fin d'été. Il prend appui sur ses cuisses, se redresse, s'étire légèrement, s'essuie le front du revers de sa main gantée et récupère les quelques outils de jardinage qui gisent à ses côtés. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir : il n'a pas la moindre idée du temps que durera cette interruption. Il suit Shura jusqu'à la terrasse qui surplombe le jardin et dépose son matériel auprès du bar avant de s'installer sur une des chaises en fer forgé et prendre une première gorgée du verre qui vient de lui être servi. La limonade maison de l'Espagnol est parfumée à la menthe. C'est très désaltérant. A côté de lui, Shura ne parle pas. Il se contente de regarder, son verre à la main, le chantier, devant eux : de la terre tournée et retournée, des trous, des piquets, des cordes tendues…

– Que comptez-vous faire ? demande le maître d'hôtel.

Ce qu'il compte faire ? C'est de cela dont Shura veut parler ? Après tout, est-ce si étonnant ? L'Espagnol est au service de la famille Gemini depuis longtemps. Avec les prochaines vacances de l'infirmier et son comportement récent, la relation entre Ayoros et Saga, une éventuelle réorganisation de la maisonnée doit le préoccuper. Problème : Mikael est bien en peine de lui fournir une réponse. Depuis qu'il a parlé avec Angelo, ce matin, il ne cesse d'y réfléchir. Il a le sentiment que son ami a compris ce qu'il ressentait et pardonné ses silences mais cela ne lui donne aucun indice sur la suite des événements, si ce n'est cet espoir de voir l'ombre de son père quitter ces murs. En levant le voile, en se découvrant, il a peut-être réussi à dissiper les ombres et chasser les fantômes. Peut-être que s'il part, il pourra revenir, cette fois.

– Pensez-vous qu'il serait possible d'intégrer dans vos plans quelques herbes médicinales que je pourrais utiliser en cuisine ?

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Mikael avale de travers et part dans une quinte de toux atroce. L'eau gazeuse brûle ses poumons et sa trachée. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux alors qu'il frappe sa poitrine du plat de sa main. C'est de ça dont Shura veut parler ? De son jardin ? Alors qu'ils n'échangent plus que des paroles acerbes depuis le mariage et la révélation du statut social qui a été le sien ? Il reprend difficilement son souffle. Il se tourne vers le majordome qui, prenant appui sur le dos de sa chaise, semble sur le point de se lever et de venir lui prêter main forte. D'un geste, Mikael le rassure. L'Espagnol se rassoit.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'inquiète l'infirmier d'une voix encore éraillée.

Le regard de Shura tombe sur son avant-bras. Ses mouvements ont découvert un bandage. Il rabat la manche de sa chemise sur son poignet.

– Rien. Une simple brûlure.

– Tu t'es brûlé ? s'étonne Mikael. Quand ?

– Tout à l'heure, en sculptant. Ce n'est rien, je vous dis.

– Laisse-moi voir.

Ils s'affrontent du regard un instant. C'est un test. Les deux plus grandes surprises que le majordome a suscitées depuis qu'ils se connaissent ont toujours trouvé leur racine au cœur d'un souci d'apaisement entre eux, d'une volonté de rapprochement. Si son attitude pour le moins étrange d'aujourd'hui y puise aussi son origine, Mikael veut en avoir le cœur net. Jusqu'où Shura acceptera-t-il d'aller ? A quel point a-t-il envie de renouer avec lui ? Pourquoi en a-t-il envie, d'ailleurs ? Mais cette dernière question n'est pas très importante, aux yeux du Suédois, du moins passe-t-elle totalement au second plan de son esprit lorsqu'il voit son vis-à-vis découvrir à nouveau son bras. En l'espace de quelques minutes, l'Espagnol a multiplié les efforts à son endroit.

– Pas ici. Il vaut mieux aller dans la salle de bains. De toute façon, je ne vais pas m'occuper de toi dans cet état, indique le Suédois en agitant ses mains maculées terre. Et nous reviendrons ensuite savourer ta limonade.

Shura acquiesce en silence et se lève pour le suivre. L'un à la suite de l'autre, ils montent les deux étages qui les séparent de la pièce d'eau des employés. Et tandis que le majordome semble ne pas trop savoir où s'installer, l'infirmier se dirige vers l'une des vasques. Alors qu'il frotte ses ongles, il voit son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui, ses cheveux décoiffés et les traces noires qui lui barrent le visage. Isobel serait furieuse. Il coupe l'eau, s'essuie les mains et se retourne vers Shura qui se tient toujours debout, au milieu de la pièce.

– Assieds-toi, lui ordonne l'infirmier en désignant le rebord de la baignoire. Et montre-moi ça.

L'Espagnol défait son bandage et Mikael se retient de jurer en voyant sa blessure. Une longue trace rouge lui barre le bras. Quelques cloques sont apparues en divers endroits. Il va chercher le nécessaire dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

– C'est la première fois que tu te brûles, non ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

– J'étais distrait et négligent.

– Toi ? relève Mikael, légèrement ironique.

Shura ne répond rien et l'infirmier choisit de ne pas relever. La plaie de son collègue a été soignée à la va-vite. Du travail d'amateur. Et l'importance de cette brûlure requiert un tout autre niveau. À lui de s'en charger. D'autorité, il attrape le bras du majordome et commence à nettoyer la blessure. Sous ses doigts, la peau cannelle n'est pas douce. Elle est un peu… rude. Rugueuse. Terriblement… masculine. Depuis combien de temps, n'a-t-il plus touché Shura ? Des mois. Des mois qu'il a été privé du contact de cette peau qu'il sait être piquante, épicée, pour l'avoir goûtée, parfois, au cours de leurs jeux du chat et de la souris. Cette peau qui réagit à ses attentions… Shura tressaille. Shura frémit. Shura tente de contenir un léger tremblement. Il ne veut pas que l'infirmier sache qu'il souffre, n'est-ce pas ? L'antiseptique…

– Je… suis désolé, murmure l'Espagnol. Pour votre grand-mère. Et pour ce qui s'est passé ensuite, entre vous et votre père…

– Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! l'interrompt Mikael. C'est donc une manie, chez toi, d'écouter aux portes ?

– C'était un accident ! Je ne vous espionnais pas, se défend le majordome, piqué au vif.

– Mais bien sûr…

– Je vous assure ! Je venais vous avertir qu'il ne vous restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivée de Monsieur Kanon. Vous discutiez. Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger.

– Mais tu es quand même resté à écouter et tu n'as pas transmis le message, constate l'infirmier, acerbe, en posant du tulle gras sur la brûlure avant de le couvrir d'une bande. Et donc ? Quel est ton… commentaire, sur ma façon de gérer ma vie ?

– Je m'excuse.

Mikael relève vers lui des yeux interdits.

– Pardon ?

– Je m'excuse, confirme Shura d'un air imperturbable. Votre famille n'existe plus réellement à vos yeux. Vous ne nous avez donc pas réellement menti en ne mentionnant pas vos origines. Et je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que, compte-tenu des circonstances, vous avez bien agi en défendant l'honneur de votre grand-mère face à votre père.

– J'assume mes actes, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton absolution.

– Je ne vous la donne pas. Je ne suis pas prêtre. Et vous n'en avez aucunement besoin. Je respecte vos choix… et vous assure de mon soutien.

Excuse ? Respect ? Et maintenant, soutien ? Machinalement, étourdi par la réalité d'un Shura qui fait amende honorable pour des semaines de guerre larvée, Mikael libère son patient.

– Merci pour le pansement, fait celui-ci en rabaissant la manche de sa chemise. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois encore préparer le dîner. Et voir qui compte rester manger avec nous.

Ils restent quelques instants face à face, l'infirmier cherchant des réponses par-delà le masque de l'Espagnol, puis Shura se lève et contourne Mikael qui, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, ne fait rien pour le retenir. Alors qu'il s'apprête à franchir le seuil de la porte, il marque une pause.

– Demain après-midi, fait-il tournant le dos à l'infirmier, Monsieur Angelo m'accompagne à l'exposition de sculpture. Le docteur Atalantys et son fils viennent également. Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

– Et laisser Saga seul avec Ayoros ?

– Cela ne durera que quelques heures. Au cours des dernières semaines, il vous est arrivé de déserter cette maison bien plus longtemps.

Le ton pincé de Shura et le reproche à peine voilé sur sa conduite scandaleuse dessinent un fin sourire sur les lèvres de Mikael.

– Compte sur moi, je viendrai.

Ne serait-ce que pour tester un peu plus avant cet apparent désir de Shura de se rapprocher de lui. Et d'observer son meilleur ami avec sa moitié et le fils de ce dernier. Non, vraiment, ce serait bête de rater ce genre d'occasion d'obtenir quelques réponses.

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Saga affiche un air réjoui.

– Nous sommes donc d'accord ? demande-t-il.

En face de lui, dans un ensemble quasi parfait, trois têtes s'abaissent et se relèvent. Ils sont donc d'accord. Le PDG de Sanctuary leur adresse un sourire, sourire que lui rend aussitôt Ayoros, tandis que Gabriel rassemble et ordonne les divers dossiers qu'ils ont parcourus au cours de leur discussion et qui reposaient sur le secrétaire à ses côtés. Kanon, quant à lui, bien loin de s'intéresser aux regards plein de sous-entendus qu'échangent maintenant son jumeau et sa moitié, ou aux techniques de classement du bras droit de son frère, s'effondre contre le dossier de son fauteuil et pousse un long et sonore soupir de soulagement. Enfin ! Ils sont parvenus à s'entendre. Ses yeux pers accrochent une horloge. Ça leur a pris toute l'après-midi… C'est à peine croyable. Alors qu'ils étaient tous parfaitement du même avis sur le principe de base, en plus. Et que les trois autres avaient apparemment des idées assez claires sur la manière dont ils voulaient voir l'affaire se conclure, avant même qu'il arrive pour manger avec eux. Il hallucine. Surtout quand il voit les expressions arborées par les trois autres. Comme s'ils étaient vraiment contents. Mais alors vraiment. Lui-même l'est, là n'est pas la question. Mais il y a quelque chose sur leurs traits… Ils ont l'air beaucoup plus satisfait que lui. C'est ça. C'est exactement ça… Il doit louper un truc.

– Finalement, cela s'est réglé assez vite, se félicite Saga en se quittant son fauteuil.

Kanon quitte sa contemplation du plafond pour poser un regard hautement dubitatif sur son jumeau. Rapide inspection. Saga a vraiment repris du poids depuis son opération et ça lui va bien. Il s'est remplumé juste ce qu'il faut. Son visage a regagné toute sa force, son volontarisme. Et en cet instant, même si la fatigue assombrit toujours ses traits, il semble serein dans son rôle de PDG tranquille. Son frère est parfaitement sérieux. Il considère très sérieusement que c'est allé vite. Au secours… C'est peut-être cela qui change vraiment entre le milieu des affaires et celui des gangs. Il y a plus de concertation au sommet, dans le premier, plus de tergiversations, de blabla. Quand il était gamin et qu'il fréquentait le côté obscur du monde, il n'y avait qu'une personne à la tête de l'organisation. Jeff. Il gérait son business tout seul. Il prenait toutes les décisions. Et ceux qui n'étaient pas contents avaient le choix : la fermer ou se barrer. Certains essayaient de prendre sa place, c'était la règle du jeu. Ici, c'est différent. Tout le monde tire dans le même sens. Pas par peur ou par intérêt personnel mais parce que, sincèrement, personne ne veut devenir calife à la place du calife. C'est une approche radicalement différente.

– Tu pensais qu'il nous faudrait combien de temps ? s'enquiert Kanon, en s'attendant au pire.

– Il avait réservé tout son week-end, explique Ayoros en venant prendre son amant dans ses bras. Pour dégager les grands principes. Pour les détails, nous aurions eu la semaine prochaine…

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui, confirme Gabriel à côté de lui. C'est ce que nous avions prévu.

– Ton intégration n'est pas nécessairement un sujet simple, Kanon, poursuit Saga, un bras passé autour de la taille de son compagnon. Tu aurais pu te montrer moins… conciliant face à ce que nous avions prévu.

– Je t'avais dit que j'étais conscient qu'il faudrait que je me forme doucement ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais piquer une crise et exiger qu'on me confie des dossiers ?

– Je n'ai pas dit cela. Simplement, tu aurais pu être réticent à te placer totalement sous mon autorité.

– Sous ton autorité ? relève son jumeau. Heureusement que tu n'as pas utilisé ce mot tout à l'heure… Parce qu'on est bien d'accord que ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer, hein ?

– Bien sûr que nous sommes d'accord.

Parce qu'il ne sera pas vraiment sous l'autorité de Saga. Saga va être son mentor… Kanon va apprendre à ses côtés. Au côté du meilleur. Ils passeront leurs matinées, ici, à discuter de généralités sur Sanctuary, le management, la culture d'entreprise de la maison et préparer les dossiers sur lesquels ils travailleront l'après-midi, au siège, pour confronter la théorie à la pratique.

– Vous ne voulez vraiment pas restés dîner ? demande l'aîné des Gemini à son frère et à son bras droit.

– Maintenant qu'on a dit non, si on va trouver Shura pour lui dire qu'on a changé d'avis, il risque de nous en vouloir, s'amuse son frère en se levant. Et il aurait bien raison.

Gabriel, lui, est déjà à la porte du bureau. Réponse implicite. Kanon lui emboîte le pas après avoir salué le couple.

– Pressé de rentrer chez toi ou de laisser les deux tourtereaux roucouler tranquillement ?

– Un peu des deux, probablement.

– C'est vrai qu'après ce genre d'après-midi à papoter, retrouver le calme de ton appartement doit être plutôt sympa.

– Ne me fais pas croire que tu apprécies le calme : tu vas retrouver Milo et vous finirez la soirée au Scylla…

– Je me mettais à ta place, c'est tout. Ça doit être agréable pour toi de ne plus nous avoir sur le dos.

– L'ambiance est nettement plus propice au travail, c'est indéniable.

– Vous pensiez vraiment que vous en auriez pour une semaine pour me convaincre d'être raisonnable ?

– Tu n'étais pas le seul à convaincre, indique Gabriel de son ton le plus factuel.

– Oulah… j'ai loupé un épisode. C'était quoi la magouille ?

– Depuis le mariage, ton frère a décidé de reprendre Sanctuary en main.

Alors même qu'il est supposé être toujours convalescent, Saga a multiplié les démarches auprès de leurs partenaires pour remettre Sanctuary dans la course. Avec succès puisqu'ils remporté l'appel d'offre du Ministère des Affaires Etrangères – la Culture étant restée sous l'égide du Groupe Solo. Mais bien loin de se satisfaire de ce succès, le PDG a continué à s'impliquer toujours davantage jusqu'à reprendre un emploi du temps quasiment normal, se mêlant de dossiers auquel il n'était pas supposé s'intéresser, lui causant une dose de fatigue et de stress qui n'est pas exactement raisonnable dans son état, au grand dam de son meilleur ami et de son amant.

– Le fait de le voir accepter de ne presque travailler qu'à mi-temps, sous couvert de te former le matin, était loin d'être gagné d'avance. De même que de travailler avec toi quasiment exclusivement sur Asgard. Le convaincre que toi, tu ne pourrais réellement apprendre qu'en focalisant ton attention sur un dossier, afin que tu puisses être en mesure d'en saisir toute la profondeur et la complexité, était aussi un moyen de l'obliger à lâcher du lest sur les autres.

Ils sont arrivés dans le hall. Alors que Gabriel poursuit sa route, Kanon fait un crochet par la penderie.

– Vous vous êtes servis de moi, toi et Ayo, constate-t-il en récupérant sa veste.

– C'est exact. Et nous te remercions pour ta collaboration.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à franchir le seuil de la maison, Gabriel marque un temps d'arrêt et se retourne vers lui.

– Je suis très sérieux, tu sais. Nous t'en sommes très reconnaissants.

– Pas la peine. Je suis ravi que ça aide mon frère, mais comme je l'ai fait pour moi, à la base… Enfin, d'une pierre, deux coups. On se voit Lundi aprèm' ?

– Oui. Bonne fin de week-end.

– A toi aussi. Au fait… comment vont les plantes ?

– Très bien. Au revoir, Kanon… et passe le bonjour à Milo.

La porte se referme sur Gabriel. Kanon reste immobile un instant avant que son visage se part d'un léger sourire. Voilà un bonjour qui fera très plaisir à son meilleur ami, il en est persuadé.


	64. Dimanche 17 Septembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Kanon profite d'une matinée libre pour psychoter au sujet de Rhadamanthe – quelle surprise – avant de retrouver son frère pour parler de son avenir professionnel et remplir une mission confiée par Milo. Pendant ce temps, Mika affronte Angelo et sa détermination, tant est si bien qu'après avoir perdu la passe physique lors de leur entrainement commun, il rend les armes face à son meilleur ami et partage avec lui une part de son passé, l'oreille attentive d'un Shura trainant justement derrière la porte du grenier – le hasard fait tout de même bien les choses. Et tandis que l'infirmier et le majordome font la paix autour d'un pansement, Kanon s'apprête à embrasser sa nouvelle carrière._

_NdA__ : Merci, toutes et tous, pour votre soutien et l'intérêt que vous manifestez toujours pour cette histoire, malgré le rythme erratique de parution de ses derniers temps. À ce propos, le prochain chapitre est prévu pour le début de la semaine prochaine. Et le suivant plutôt vers le 5 Mai, pour cause de vie sociale en cette fin de mois d'Avril._

_Tàri :__ Désolée pour le retard, encore une fois. Le passage sur les réflexions de Kanon est un peu aride, j'en suis consciente, et cela me fait vraiment plaisir qu'il t'ait plu. Il y a effectivement certains points plutôt positifs dans ce chapitre, ce qui n'est pas forcément dommage vu l'ambiance des derniers. _

_Nymachan :__ Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Effectivement, tu as bien résumé la situation de tout le monde ^^ J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Mais comme je ne veux/dois rien révéler, je vais m'arrêter là… Sinon je vais lâcher des infos, j'en ai peur :x_

_Choupi :__ Ravie que ce chapitre ait su te plaire. Tu as raison, l'opinion de Kanon sur Rhada ne s'améliore pas mais puisqu'il veut lutter contre l'attirance qu'il éprouve toujours envers le benjamin des Judge et que les autres méthodes qu'il a tenté jusque là ont échoué, il me semble logique qu'il se lance dans cette voie. En même temps, du point de vue strict de Kanon, l'attitude récente de Rhada n'incite pas à la mansuétude bienveillante. Pour la suite… je me tais :p_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Elle court. Elle court à travers les ombres rougeoyantes, ses longs cheveux dansant au gré de ses pas, quelques mètres devant lui. Elle l'entraîne. Il la poursuit. C'est toujours ainsi. Elle l'attire, sur des chemins qu'il ne connait pas et au milieu d'un paysage auquel il ne prête aucune attention. Il ne sait ni où il est, ni où il va… Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'en faisant un effort supplémentaire, il peut la rattraper. Cette fois, oui, elle lui semble moins lointaine, moins inaccessible. Il n'a qu'à faire un tout petit effort de plus au milieu de cette chaleur étouffante. Il tend la main vers elle, il l'effleure… il referme ses doigts pour la retenir, pour l'arrêter et la forcer, enfin, à se retourner vers lui mais dans sa paume nulle trace de son bras cuivré. Il n'y a qu'un morceau d'étoffe rouge, détail d'un pan plus large, qui, comme ses semblables qui envahissent cet espace clos et pourtant infini, descend d'un ciel chimérique pour tomber sur un sol qu'il sent à peine sous ses pieds. Elle est toujours là, il le sait. Elle se cache quelque part, au milieu de cette aire de jeu. Il entend son rire. Il entend son sourire. Il sent sa présence, toute proche. Il écarte les lourds rideaux vermeils à sa recherche, il la poursuit au cœur de ce monde onirique où il ne maitrise plus rien.

C'est toujours ainsi. Elle triche. Lorsqu'il va pour l'atteindre, elle utilise toujours ce tour de magie… C'est injuste. C'est un jeu. Les tentures se délitent à mesure qu'il avance et l'air lui-même devient plus lourd, plein de ces particules écarlates qui l'oppressent si agréablement. Le rouge a envahi l'espace et les ombres grandissent aux frontières de l'horizon. Il est perdu. Il sombre. Alors deux bras se referment sur lui, un corps vient se coller contre son dos et deux mains rassurantes caressent sa peau. C'est elle. Il était le chasseur… Elle lui prouve, une fois de plus, qu'en réalité, il était la proie. Ils dansent sans se voir, elle l'entraîne dans un ballet étourdissant. Il aimerait à nouveau inverser les rôles. Il aimerait se retourner. Il aimerait voir son visage. Mais l'orage est le plus fort, plus rapide surtout que sa volonté et avant même qu'il ait retrouvé suffisamment de lucidité pour tenter de lui faire face, la foudre s'abat sur lui. Et lorsqu'il reprend ses esprits, il n'y a plus de rouge, il n'y a plus de présence derrière lui. Il n'y a plus que sa chambre et ses draps de soie.

Il n'est pas tout à fait sept heures. Gabriel s'assoit sur le rebord de son lit, prend quelques secondes pour évacuer les dernières traces que la nuit a laissées dans son esprit. En journée, ici ou ailleurs, le rouge a pratiquement cessé ses attaques. Seuls perdurent ces rêves érotiques, cette figure qui le hante. Il se lève pour commencer son rituel matinal. Une douche, quelques soins corporels. Un pantalon clair, une chemise et un léger et large pull gris. Il quitte sa chambre et descend à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il met l'eau à chauffer. Dans le placard à thé, il voit le paquet de café que lui a laissé Milo. Il lui a également laissé la cafetière à moka. Au cas où. On ne sait jamais. S'il reçoit des invités et que ces deniers souhaitent boire du café, autant qu'il soit de qualité. Oui. Sans doute. On ne sait jamais. Il ouvre le réfrigérateur, sort le fromage blanc dont il se sert une large portion, avant d'y incorporer quelques figues. Il sert son thé. Il allume la radio et s'installe enfin pour savourer le repas le plus important de la journée.

Son regard accroche les plantes qui trônent dans le coin opposé du salon, là où Milo avait installé ses platines. Il doit reconnaître qu'il apprécie leur présence. Elles apportent un peu de vie à son appartement et ce n'est pas désagréable. Elles sont de plus censées dépolluer l'air ambiant. S'il n'est pas certain que ce soit nécessaire, cela ne peut sans doute pas être néfaste. Peut-être pourrait-il en acheter une autre pour mettre sur la mezzanine et une supplémentaire, plus petite, qu'il pourrait placer sur le plan de travail. Cela pourrait être une idée, oui. Il faudra qu'il y repense sérieusement.

Il pousse un soupir las. Dans le poste, le flot d'informations coule évoquant tour à tour des essais nucléaires, des menaces terroristes et des licenciements massifs. En cette journée du patrimoine, ils auraient tout de même pu faire contrepoint culturel. C'est à peine le cas. Il finit son fromage blanc. Il lui reste du thé. Il hésite. Finalement, il se lève et entame une rapide vaisselle, laissant sa tasse sur l'îlot. Il la terminera au premier, devant les dossiers sur lesquels il doit travailler. Il coupe l'eau. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit pour couvrir la voix monocorde du journaliste radiophonique qui égraine toujours son lot de nouvelles. Gabriel éteint le poste pour aller répondre.

_--_ _Allo Gab ? Salut, c'est…_

-- Milo ?

_-- Ouais ! Je te dérange pas, hein ?_

-- Non. Je viens de finir mon petit-déjeuner.

_-- M'en doutais ! Il fallait que je t'appelle et je me suis dit : Milo, si tu veux appeler Gab, le mieux c'est encore de l'appeler le matin, après son petit-déj. Juste avant qu'il se mette à bosser. J'aurais pu tenter en début d'aprèm, après le repas de midi, mais j'aurais empiété sur ta balade dans le parc… Et sinon, tu vas bien ?_

-- Oui.

_-- Kanon m'a dit que tu avais bonne mine, hier. C'est vrai que ça doit être mieux pour toi qu'on ne soit plus là à t'embêter ! Pour ton boulot, pour tes livres… _

-- Je vais bien, je viens de le dire. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

_-- Moi ? Ça va, ça va. C'est un peu le souk ici mais c'est tranquille. La semaine prochaine, faut que j'aille finir d'acheter des meubles. Je sens que Kanon va criser parce qu'on peut pas dire qu'on a les mêmes goûts en matière de déco, lui et moi, mais il avait qu'à s'en occuper pendant qu'il bossait pas, hein. Sinon, le Scylla marche du tonnerre et Shun s'habitue bien. Cette nuit, il a fait un set vraiment sympa. Le meilleur depuis le début. Il progresse vachement. On en parlait justement avec un de mes potes qui est venu mixer, aux Abysses. Il nous a mis une ambiance du tonnerre, d'ailleurs. Ça me fait trop plaisir de voir les gens comme ça. Tu sais, les voir s'amuser, sourire et tout… C'est trop bon… Enfin, bref… Mon pote, il a entendu Shun et il a halluciné complet… ! T'aurais vu sa tête, c'était trop fort ! et…_

-- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu?

_-- Bah… pour avoir des nouvelles. Comme Kanon m'a dit que vous vous étiez mis d'accord plus vite que vous pensiez, je me suis dit que t'aurais peut-être un peu de temps libre. Et puis… il faut que je te demande un truc._

-- Je t'écoute.

_-- Il y a un disque, je n'arrive plus à mettre la main dessus. J'ai bien cherché, il est pas ici. Alors, je me disais que j'ai dû l'oublier chez toi. _

-- Je t'avais dit de faire attention à ne rien oublier.

_-- Oui, je sais ! Et je t'assure que j'ai inspecté la chambre à fond. Je suis sûr qu'il y ait pas. En fait… il y a qu'un endroit où j'ai pas regardé, avant de partir._

-- Un seul ?

_-- Non, non, je veux dire, qu'un en bas. Je suis pas monté, promis ! Y avait rien à moi, en haut, de toute façon._

-- Et donc ?

_-- Ta chaîne. J'ai écouté des trucs dessus. Mais je suis presque sûr de pas avoir vérifié._

-- Pourquoi l'utilisais-tu alors que tu avais ton ordinateur et tes platines ?

_-- Pour mélanger les sons et pour m'entrainer. Je mets un disque, je touche plus à rien et c'est elle qui donne le tempo et, avec l'ordi et les platines, je m'adapte et ça c'est bien. C'est un bon entrainement au versus. Bon je pourrais le faire avec la radio aussi, mais les pubs et les blablas des mecs, c'est chiant. Donc je fais des CDs aléatoires et je me débrouille comme ça._

-- Le versus… ?

_-- Ouais. C'est quand tu as deux DJs qui s'affrontent. En fait, y en a un qui met un titre et l'autre doit enchaîner et ainsi de suite. On se renvoie la balle quoi, sachant que contrairement à un duo, tu t'es pas mis d'accord avant et que le principe c'est un peu de piéger l'autre, avec un morceau réputé inmixable. Mais ce genre de morceaux c'est aussi les plus compliqués à intégrer, forcément. Du coup, ça te force à être au top pour pouvoir embêter l'autre et t'apprends vachement. Tu sais jamais à quoi tu vas t'attendre, c'est de l'impro totale sur un territoire inconnu où faut toujours être au taquet, faut que tu t'adaptes tout le temps et, le résultat c'est que, de temps en temps, on se retrouve avec des sets de folie ! Des trucs que t'aurais presque jamais crus possible ! Et ça, c'est juste génial. Mon meilleur versus, c'était contre Krishna. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré…_

-- Il y a effectivement un CD dans le lecteur.

_-- Cool ! Tu peux l'écouter pour vérifier que c'est bien le mien ?_

-- Inutile. C'est un CD gravé. Les miens sont tous des originaux.

_-- Oui, mais ça pourrait être un autre. Enfin, pas celui que je cherche, quoi…_

-- Tu aurais oublié deux CDs ?

_-- J'en sais rien… Allez, ça va te prendre trente secondes… S'il-te-plait._

-- Non.

_-- Gab…_

-- J'ai dit non, Milo. Inutile d'insister. Je le donnerai à Kanon lundi et tu vérifieras par toi-même.

_-- Mais enfin…_

-- Tu n'avais qu'à faire plus attention à tes affaires. Et maintenant, j'ai du travail. Au revoir.

_-- Mais Gab… !_

-- Au revoir, Milo.

_-- Bon bah… Bye. Passe une bonne journée…_

Gabriel raccroche brutalement. Ses doigts se crispent autour du combiné à présent muet. De l'autre côté, Milo doit être contrarié. Peiné, même probablement. Au son de sa voix, déçue, Gabriel n'a aucun mal à imaginer la tête de chien battu du DJ, sa moue enfantine. Il doit traîner les pieds pour regagner sa chambre. Tant mieux. Il le mérite après tout. Il ne l'a appelé que pour récupérer ce disque. Il ne lui a pas présenté la moindre excuse. C'est à peine s'il lui a demandé comment il allait. Après des mois à vivre ensemble, après qu'ils se soient séparés, après des semaines de silence, Milo considère qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Il a babillé, comme à son habitude, comme si de rien n'était.

Il faut qu'il se calme. Il faut… qu'il oublie cette conversation. Il n'y a rien à attendre de Milo. Il le sait pourtant. Il regarde le lecteur de sa chaîne hi-fi, ouvert, sur lequel repose le disque doré. Le DJ est inconséquent. Il ne tient pas ses promesses. Lui n'est pas ainsi. Il respectera son engagement. Il remettra ce CD à Kanon. Et Milo sera… content. Peut-être même qu'il appellera pour le remercier s'il s'agit bien de celui qu'il cherchait. A moins, qu'une fois de plus, il ne considère l'affaire close et qu'il passe à autre chose. Ce manque affolant de constance… Comment quelqu'un peut-il parvenir à quoique ce soit dans ces conditions ? Comment allez quelque part, au fond des choses, lorsqu'au moindre croisement on change de route ? Le DJ est tout simplement insupportable.

Il prend le CD et referme le lecteur, éteint la chaine. Il regarde autour de lui. Évidemment, il n'y a pas de boitier aux alentours. Il pousse un soupir exaspéré. Comment va-t-il pouvoir le transporter sans dommage ? Il a laissé son ordinateur portable au siège de Sanctuary, préférant le contact du papier à la froideur informatique. C'est regrettable. Il aurait pu placer le disque dans le lecteur. L'encombrant petit objet devra se contenter de la protection toute relative d'une pochette de son attaché-case. Et tant pis s'il subit des dommages. Ce n'est tout de même pas sa faute si le DJ ne fait attention à rien. Il grimpe les escaliers. Au pied de son bureau, repose sa mallette. Il l'ouvre sur son bureau, y range le CD et sort quelques dossiers sur lesquels il compte travailler pour les quelques heures à venir. Ce projet à Abu Dhabi, notamment. La candidature de Sanctuary est loin d'être prête. Certes, il leur reste encore du temps mais compte-tenu de la nouvelle organisation pour les semaines à venir, le plus raisonnable est de prendre de l'avance sur son planning. Puisque grâce à l'aide de Kanon, Saga a accepté de lever le pied, puisqu'Ayoros se concentrera sur leurs partenaires états-uniens auprès desquels Saga l'a introduit et, bien sûr, Graad, ce qui est déjà énorme compte-tenu de sa faible expérience, il lui reviendra le reste. Tout le reste. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre. L'appeler pour un simple CD. Comme si le DJ ne pouvait le racheter. Ou le graver à nouveau. Non. Au lieu de cela, il a considéré que Gabriel n'avait que ça à faire de lui rendre service, d'écouter des morceaux de musique et de parler pour ne rien dire. Comme si Shun, Krishna et les autres l'intéressaient… Comme s'il avait le temps, lui, pour ce genre de discussions futiles.

Gabriel ferme les yeux. Il a reposé la feuille qu'il tenait à la main. Cela vaut mieux. Ses doigts se crispaient autour d'elle au point qu'il a failli la déchirer. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il n'y arrive pas. La présence de Milo dans sa tête, comme une sangsue qui refuse de relâcher son emprise, l'énerve au plus haut point. Au point même, il s'en rend compte, que l'énervement entretient cette présence obsédante. Et le calme de son appartement n'arrange rien de ce point de vue. L'absence même de distraction le condamne. Son regard se pose sur son attaché-case et, par-delà le tissu noir, sur le CD qu'il contient. Non. L'écouter maintenant ne réglerait rien. Cet objet est au centre de sa colère. Il ne doit pas lui donner plus d'importance : il en a déjà suffisamment. Beaucoup trop. Quoique. L'objet en lui-même n'y est pour rien. Le problème vient de Milo et il est illusoire d'espérer le régler de manière satisfaisante. Ecouter cet enregistrement signerait sa propre défaite face à au DJ puisque celui-ci voulait qu'il l'entende. Mais quel intérêt d'une victoire s'il est incapable de passer à autre chose et de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qui est vraiment important ? Mieux vaut accepter une défaite symbolique et gagner la guerre. C'est à tenter, en tout cas. Il ne peut rester sans rien faire. Il doit absolument travailler. Ecouter ce disque lui permettra peut-être de refermer cette désagréable parenthèse, de mettre un point final à l'épisode Milo.

Sa décision prise, il redescend. Il effleure les boutons, place le disque, lance la lecture.

Des notes de piano pleuvent autour de lui, inondant son esprit d'un appel qui ne tardera pas à être entendu. Il l'entend gronder, au loin. Il le sent remonter du plus profond de la terre. Le rouge arrive.

Ce n'était pas exactement le but de l'opération. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il est seul. Pourquoi ne pas céder à ses pulsions, à ses rêves érotiques, à l'onanisme ? Voilà qui devrait le détendre, n'est-ce-pas ? Voilà un excellent moyen d'oublier le reste, de faire le vide. Laisser le rouge venir, tout envahir, tout emporter…

Il s'allonge sur le canapé. Il clôt ses paupières. Il se laisse bercer, emporté, par le flux entêtant de cette pluie battante qui trempe la végétation d'une forêt luxuriante. Le chemin, sous ses pieds, est le lit d'une rivière qu'il remonte patiemment. Derrière lui, il y a l'océan. Mais ce n'est pas là-bas qu'il doit se rendre. Pas pour le moment. S'il est venu sur cette île, c'est pour une raison. Il a besoin de quelque chose, quelque chose qui se trouve de l'autre côté de cette forêt, quelque chose qui se trouve au sommet de cette montagne ocre qui se dresse devant lui, quelque chose qui se tient au cœur de ce volcan sur le point de se réveiller. Il retournera à l'océan lorsqu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il est venu chercher. Il commence l'ascension.

Il a chaud. Il transpire. Il halète. Une incroyable chaleur qui l'envahit à mesure qu'il arpente ce sentier, qu'il avance vers la bouche du volcan. La pluie a cessé mais les nuages d'orages menacent toujours, au-dessus de lui. Sous cette lumière de plomb, dans ce monde de cuivre, il n'est pas seul. Elle est là, elle aussi. Il a vu sa silhouette rouge parmi les ombres des rochers. Elle le guide. Elle l'appelle. Il accélère le pas. Il la poursuit, comme d'habitude. Il entend son rire s'échapper d'une grotte sombre. Sans hésiter, il s'y engouffre. La température a encore augmenté. Il entend le grondement de la lave, toute proche. Il ne voit pratiquement plus rien. L'obscurité règne pratiquement en maître ici. Seules quelques volutes écarlates illuminent parfois son chemin, lui indiquent la route à suivre, phares mouvants de ces ténèbres brûlantes. Il l'entend, de plus en plus distinctement. Il se rapproche. Il va l'atteindre. Cette fois-ci, il ne sera pas surpris. Cette fois-ci, aucun tour, aucune truc, aucune magie… Cette fois-ci, juste une grotte dont elle ne pourra s'échapper, il en fait le serment. Ils resteront ici. Oui. Elle est là, juste là, face à la paroi. Elle lui tourne le dos. Les boucles de ses longs cheveux retombant mollement sur sa silhouette rougeoyante. Il s'approche. Il tend la main. Il effleure son bras. Il l'attrape. Il va voir son visage. Il revoit son visage… et son sourire. Ses yeux bleus, magnifiques, sont emplis de joie, comme s'ils attendaient cela eux aussi, depuis longtemps. La fin du jeu. Deux bras l'entourent, l'attirent, l'embrassent. Leurs lèvres se rejoignent. Leurs langues se retrouvent. Ce baiser… Ces caresses… Cette étreinte… Il a tellement attendu pour revivre ça… C'est tellement bon de sentir à nouveau son corps contre le sien, d'être à nouveau avec lui… C'est infiniment bon… et plus encore.

Ils s'embrassent. Leurs corps se mêlent et se mélangent. Le monde et le temps ont disparu. Autour d'eux, il n'y a plus rien. Il n'y a plus que le rouge, qui l'entoure, qui l'envahit, qui se répand en lui. En eux.

La foudre va arriver. Le volcan va entrer en éruption. Il ne veut pas. Il vient à peine de le retrouver. Il veut encore savourer ce moment. Il veut encore…

Encore… Encore Milo…

Milo…

Encore…

Milo…

Gabriel ouvre les yeux.

Milo.

Il vient de réaliser. Au milieu de son délire, il vient de comprendre. Sa conscience vient de percuter, littéralement, le mur de l'évidence.

Milo est la fille en rouge.

Milo est la fille en rouge. La fille en rouge est Milo. La personne qu'il poursuit sans relâche, au cours de ses rêves érotiques… Milo. Il fantasme sur Milo. Au point qu'il a mis du temps à en être choqué, perdu au milieu de son rêve… Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ? Depuis quand ? Depuis cette matinée au cours de laquelle… ? Non. Il rêvait déjà d'elle avant. Enfin de lui. Enfin…

Il fantasme sur Milo.

Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas compris plutôt ? C'était évident pourtant. Le rouge. La couleur du sang, de la passion, bien sûr, mais avant tout celle du DJ. La moitié de ses tee-shirts sont de cette teinte. Et son costume, pour l'anniversaire de Saga et Kanon… écarlate, carmin, grenat, peu importe… Rouge. Milo. Si beau, si sensuel, si vivant, si naturel, si… Milo.

Est-ce si étonnant ? Milo est celui qui l'a initié à ces plaisirs. Il ne semble pas illogique que ce soit son image à laquelle il fait appel, métaphoriquement, pour retrouver ces sensations. Non. Cela va plus loin. Milo n'est pas un simple vecteur. Il est plus que ça. Il le sait. Il le sait parce qu'il y a eu Julian. Julian et son baiser, ce baiser qui l'a tellement déçu et finalement dégoûté, ce baiser qui aurait pu être merveilleux, qui l'était peut-être même pour ce qu'il en sait, mais son ancien camarade n'avait pas la moindre chance. Ce n'est pas un baiser qu'il attendait, ce n'était pas une sensation qu'il recherchait. C'était Milo.

Il repense à sa colère, ensuite, contre lui-même et contre le DJ. S'il était frustré, il a très bien pu, inconsciemment… Non. L'hypothèse est totalement superflue. Il était frustré. Il a cherché des excuses, des justifications pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité en face. C'est tellement facile de trouver des raisons lorsqu'on les cherche. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles sont objectives. Que lui a-t-il reproché ? De laisser tomber ceux qu'il aide. De l'avoir laissé tombé lui, en réalité. Shura n'était qu'un exemple empli de mauvaise foi. Milo n'a pas laissé tomber le majordome. Il a provoqué une opportunité. Shura aurait pu refuser. Dès lors qu'il a accepté, il était évident, pour tout le monde – Milo inclus, donc – que Mikael et Angelo allaient se charger de lui, parce que Shura est leur ami, parce que ce sont eux qui tentent, depuis des mois, de le ramener vers eux, tandis que le DJ s'occuperait de Kanon. Exclusivement. Ainsi que l'exigeaient les circonstances. Voilà le problème. Voilà ce qu'il lui reprochait en réalité. De s'occuper de Kanon et de ne plus s'occuper de lui.

Ils vivaient ensemble. La journée, il travaillait au siège, tandis que Milo vaquait à ses occupations, voyait Kanon, Shun, Io… Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, le soir, ils se retrouvaient justement. Ils partageaient leur extérieur tout en le laissant résolument ailleurs, dehors, par la grâce d'un récit, par la distance imposée par l'analyse, créant une bulle autour d'eux pour quelques heures. Cela leur convenait. Cela les satisfaisait. Cela lui plaisait. Il appréciait de partager ces instants avec le DJ, d'avoir son attention. Milo parlait, parlait, parlait… mais il recherchait sans cesse son avis, son approbation, son expertise. Au milieu de son babillage incessant, il posait des questions, écoutait ses réponses, sans s'offusquer de leur concision, considérait son opinion sans l'obliger à la développer longuement, parcourant de lui-même le chemin qu'il ouvrait devant lui, ne l'interpellant à nouveau que mis face à une question dont il ne pouvait trouver la réponse seul. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un élève qu'un professeur aurait écouté. Milo était son égal dans ces discussions impromptues, lors de la préparation d'un repas ou de la dégustation d'une boisson chaude, et bien souvent, en entendant le DJ réfléchir à voix haute et partager cette vision du monde qui est la sienne, Gabriel découvrait à son tour de nouveaux horizons, une autre analyse, si éloignée de ce qu'on lui a appris, si étrangère à ce qu'il est qu'il devait longuement la tordre pour en reconnaître la justesse ou, du moins, une certaine pertinence. Non. Milo la tordait pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à le suivre de la même façon que Milo le suivait, tourbillonnant autour de lui. Ils marchaient ensemble. Ils étaient ensemble. Mais Kanon est sorti de l'hôpital. Mais Kanon est revenu détruisant du même coup leur intimité. Milo l'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Kanon est son meilleur ami. Kanon était convalescent. Kanon… était sur le point d'affronter une véritable épreuve au cours de laquelle il allait revoir l'homme qui l'a détruit, il y a quelques mois. Comment reprocher à Milo de lui avoir consacré de son temps ? Comment lui en vouloir de s'être soucié de Kanon dans ces circonstances si particulières ?

Il était en colère de voir ce monde, cet équilibre qu'ils avaient construit, voler en éclat par le simple retour de son autre invité. De voir Milo refaire de son meilleur ami le centre de son monde comme s'il avait attendu cet instant durant toutes ses semaines, comme si, lui, Gabriel, n'avait été qu'un simple palliatif, une relation temporaire, appelée à disparaître comme les promesses passées qui ne peuvent être tenues lorsque le présent reprend ses droits et que survient l'oubli. Il a été jaloux de Kanon. Jaloux de le voir lui prendre Milo. Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait déjà pris une part de Saga ? Peut-être. Non. Il n'éprouve pas de ressentiment envers Kanon quand il pense à sa relation avec Saga. Au contraire. Kanon est une des rares personnes à pouvoir influencer son meilleur ami. C'est un allié. Un atout. Il ne lui en veut pas pour Saga, pas plus qu'il n'en veut à Ayoros. Il ne lui en veut que pour Milo.

Un bras vient se poser sur son front. Il ferme les yeux. Il pousse un soupir.

Jaloux de Kanon. Et maintenant… maintenant, Milo et lui sont retournés vivre ensemble, ailleurs, loin… Loin de lui. Il désire Milo, sa présence et son attention… et Milo est parti. Par sa faute, en partie.

Il a mis de la distance entre eux. Il s'est refermé, au prétexte de son entrainement à contrôler le rouge et ses nouveaux désirs. Un prétexte. Peut-être pas. Est-il possible qu'il ait voulu, au départ, créer cette distance pour ne pas devenir trop dépendant ? Est-il possible que la maladie de Saga, que l'horreur de la disparition possible de son meilleur ami, l'ait amené à vouloir atténuer ses sentiments, son besoin, son envie de Milo ? Oui. C'est possible. Peut-être. Cela ne veut pas dire que cela a été le cas. Il y avait d'autres facteurs, et notamment la guerre contre l'Empire, contre Eaque Judge. Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser de questions personnelles. À moins que cela n'ait été qu'une excuse pour repousser l'inévitable prise de conscience, pour nier l'évidence… Quelle importance, de toute façon, de mettre à jour maintenant les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir ainsi ? La réalité, les faits sont là. Il a voulu s'éloigner un peu de Milo. Et il y a réussi, au-delà de toute espérance, poussant plus encore le DJ dans les bras de Kanon. Ce qui a provoqué son énervement et renforcé sa jalousie, l'incitant à se renfermer encore davantage, dans un probable appel inconscient à plus d'attention. Mais Milo n'est pas aussi irrespectueux de l'intimité de ses proches que Kanon ou d'autres veulent le faire croire. Encore est-il possible que Kanon croit sincèrement au caractère intrusif de Milo. Kanon est un être particulièrement… étrange. Bien davantage que le DJ.

Oui. Il s'est éloigné de Milo. C'est lui qui, dans les faits, a abandonné Milo. Pas en pensée, évidemment, mais comment Milo aurait-il pu le comprendre ? Ils avaient un accord. Tacite. Tacite, vraiment ? Même pas. Le DJ le lui a dit. Milo lui a dit que ce qu'il appréciait particulièrement dans leur relation était le fait que Gabriel lui disait les choses. En toute franchise. En toute simplicité. Sans ambages. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient. Et parce qu'il savait que Gabriel avait spontanément accepté et adopté ce mode relationnel, Milo respectait son intimité. La seule fois où il est monté au premier étage, c'était lors de cette matinée. Milo ne l'a pas fait par curiosité. Milo est venu dans sa chambre parce qu'il était inquiet. Est-ce réellement déplacé qu'un ami agisse ainsi, lorsqu'il a peur pour vous ? C'est l'attitude contraire qui serait plutôt à blâmer, celle qui consisterait, sous couvert de respect de la vie privée, à ne rien faire, à ne pas intervenir… à abandonner votre ami à ses problèmes. Milo est intervenu comme lui aurait aimé le faire, comme lui aurait dû le faire auprès de Saga, en Mars. Il aurait dû l'empêcher de s'épuiser, il aurait dû agir pour préserver la santé de son meilleur ami, avoir cette forme de courage et d'inconscience qui vous pousse à mettre de côté les sentiments de l'autre au nom de considérations plus vitales. Le devoir d'ingérence. Et ensuite, après cette matinée… Gabriel a volontairement donné l'impression d'aller bien. Il allait bien même durant les premiers jours. Il en a profité. Il s'est remis à travailler, sans relâche. Pour rattraper son retard. Et Milo a respecté son choix, comme il avait respecté sa promesse d'être sage, durant les semaines précédentes. L'erreur de Milo a été de croire que, grâce à cette matinée, grâce aux mots qu'ils ont ensuite échangé et cette promesse qu'il lui a faite d'être toujours son ami, d'être toujours là pour lui… L'erreur de Milo a été… de le croire. De croire qu'il était encore sincère et franc. De croire que si Gabriel mettait de la distance entre eux, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Plus autant. Il lui a laissé la liberté de parcourir le chemin devant lui, d'explorer ce nouveau monde à son propre rythme… disponible le jour où Gabriel aurait des questions, aurait à nouveau… besoin. Mais ce jour n'est pas venu. Du moins pas avant l'arrivée de Kanon. Kanon… Avec son besoin assourdissant.

Il faut savoir gérer ses priorités. On règle d'abord l'urgence, les crises. C'est malheureux ou regrettable dans certaines situations, mais c'est ainsi. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Un médecin va soigner son patient et attendre qu'il soit stabilisé pour en prendre un autre. Stabilisé. Pas guéri, ce serait absurde. Si un autre malade arrive, dans un état critique, devrait-il ne pas s'en occuper, ne pas le sauver au prétexte que le précédent n'est pas parfaitement remis, qu'il faudra probablement faire un suivi médical ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Ce serait irresponsable.

Et, lui, tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire au lieu de, rationnellement, comprendre ce médecin et d'excuser, en partie, son apparent désintérêt, c'est de se mettre en colère, de hurler silencieusement… et de le renvoyer. Il a mis Milo à la porte. Et aujourd'hui… Et aujourd'hui, alors que Milo reprend contact, il lui raccroche pratiquement au nez. Pour des raisons toutes aussi déraisonnables les unes que les autres, quand il y réfléchit.

La première est que le DJ ne s'est pas intéressé suffisamment à lui, c'est à peu près évident. Mais s'il voulait qu'il s'intéresse, une réponse un peu moins lapidaire que « _oui_ » à la question « _tu vas bien ?_ » aurait été nettement plus pertinente. Milo a essayé d'insister. Comme à d'habitude. Le problème doit être qu'il a mentionné Kanon. Et qu'à cet instant, pour ne pas s'énerver davantage, Gabriel a préféré changé de sujet. Le DJ, lui, a été très loquace au sujet de sa vie. Comme d'habitude. Il a partagé son coin de monde, lui rappelant du même coup qu'il n'en faisait plus partie. Deuxième source d'énervement. La troisième étant ce CD, véritable raison de l'appel du DJ, quand il aurait préféré, quand il aurait aimé être l'unique objet de cette attention.

C'est absurde. C'est absurde d'avoir si mal réagi.

Milo l'a appelé. Alors qu'il l'avait mis à la porte, sans prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir, alors qu'ils se sont quittés en mauvais terme – par sa faute plus que celle du DJ est-il utile de le rappeler ? – mais Milo a tout de même repris contact. Milo a fait le premier pas. Qui plus est, Milo s'est montré prévenant en choisissant intentionnellement un moment adéquat pour cet appel, ce qui est un autre signe plutôt positif. Et puis… lorsqu'il y réfléchit… Milo ? Oublier un disque ? Et ne s'en apercevoir qu'après de longues semaines ? Le lendemain d'une rencontre entre son meilleur ami et Gabriel ? Non. Milo a attendu un moment raisonnablement opportun pour reprendre contact et l'insistance dont il a fait preuve pour que Gabriel écoute ce disque rend cet oubli plus que suspect. Milo et sa musique… Milo est sa musique. Est-il possible qu'il ait volontairement laissé ce CD afin que, au prétexte de ces quelques notes, ils puissent recréer une forme de lien ? Une certaine intimité ? Peut-être. À moins qu'il ne soit en train d'affabuler totalement dans l'espoir de voir ses propres désirs être un minimum partagés…

Mais cela ne change rien. Milo… lui manque. Et il vient de lui raccrocher au nez.

Est-ce possible d'être aussi crétin ?

Enfin… Il n'était pas au courant. Il ne savait pas. La faute à son ignorance, à son inexpérience de ce type de sentiments. Quel type, exactement ? Il est clair qu'il n'éprouve pas du tout la même chose pour Milo que pour Saga. C'est une évidence. Or il tient à Saga. Plus qu'à n'importe qui. Saga a été son premier miracle. Milo a été le second.

Saga est son meilleur ami. Milo serait-il son premier… amour ?

Il ressent plus que du désir, c'est évident. Leurs échanges, leurs attentions, la présence même du DJ lui manque. Oui… c'est peut-être ça, l'amour. Enfin, le début. Le bourgeon. Peut-être.

Il vaudrait mieux qu'il en soit sûr avant de reprendre contact avec Milo. Enfin aussi sûr qu'on peut l'être. Il doit être au clair avec ces sentiments, avec ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il attend d'une relation – de quelque type que ce soit – avec le DJ. Dans le cas contraire, il risque de se retrouver dans une position similaire à celles des semaines passées, potentiellement porteuse, donc, de conséquences tout aussi déplaisantes et problématiques que la situation actuelle. Il serait plus que préférable d'éviter de reproduire ce schéma. Oui. Définitivement oui. Et puis, il ne va pas rappeler Milo maintenant. Le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner au prétexte que Gabriel Camus se pose des questions existentielles. Les Judge et les Solos ne vont pas cesser d'être des concurrents le temps qu'il mette de l'ordre dans sa vie sentimentale. Les dossiers ne vont pas se monter seuls. Et le DJ a travaillé toute la nuit et n'a dû rentrer qu'à plus de six heures et demie chez lui, s'il tient compte du fait que le nouvel appartement est nettement plus proche de son lieu de travail que Neuilly. Milo a besoin de repos. Il ne va pas l'appeler à…

Milo a appelé à huit heures. Pour s'adapter au mieux à sa routine matinale, Milo a fait l'effort d'attendre cet horaire-là après une nuit entière à mixer… Et il lui a raccroché au nez.

Crétin.

* * *

Paris – Hall d'exposition

La salle, rectangulaire, est immense. Des artistes de tous horizons se sont vus alloués des box, de taille variable, afin de présenter leur création à la foule des curieux qui se presse à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Les journées du patrimoine ont drainé une population hétéroclite, parmi les quelques un grand nombre d'enfants venus ici faire une sortie culturelle sous le regard de leurs parents qui ont préféré ce lieu à la découverte des grands lieux de République, dans l'espoir, sans doute, d'échapper à la foule qui attend plus ou moins patiemment devant l'Elysée ou l'Assemblée Nationale. Ici, leurs rejetons sont plus libres de courir et de s'émerveiller à grand renfort de cris enthousiastes et, de leur point de vue, il ne doit faire aucun doute qu'une telle débauche d'énergie est mille fois préférable aux récriminations boudeuses causées par un calme imposé auquel ils se plient rarement sur une longue période.

-- Et si tu essayais de sourire ?

Shura se retourne et adresse un regard noir à Mikael qui, assis sur une chaise, légèrement en retrait, contemple son ami. L'Espagnol, raide comme la justice et aussi amène qu'à son habitude, se tient debout derrière son stand qui ne rencontre pas énormément de succès, malheureusement. La triste figure de l'exposant n'y est peut-être pas étrangère, il faut bien l'avouer.

-- Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, soupire l'infirmier. Je dis simplement que tu aurais davantage de succès si tu incitais les gens à s'arrêter au lieu de les intimider. L'effet boule de neige. En discutant avec quelques uns, d'autres visiteurs les rejoindront. La foule attire la foule.

-- Je ne suis pas un marchand, décrète l'Espagnol, drapé dans sa dignité d'artiste.

-- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Apparemment, Shura le voit lui. Il le voit même sans doute un peu trop. Pourtant, il prend la peine d'expliquer une évidence. Encore un signe que leurs rapports sont sur la bonne voie.

-- Si mes sculptures plaisent, ils peuvent s'arrêter, développe-t-il. S'ils ont des questions, ils peuvent me les poser.

-- Mais tu ne feras aucun effort, c'est bien cela ?

-- J'ai accepté d'exposer pas de fournir une animation. Je ne suis pas un… clown.

Mikael essaie de ne pas sourire. Le ton sec de Shura lui couvre une pointe de mépris censée dissimuler, peut-être, un peu d'aigreur et de jalousie. Dans la salle, plusieurs exposants ont monté des ateliers. Certains proposent de mettre leur talent au service express des visiteurs au travers d'une esquisse rapide ou d'un croquis. D'autres sont venus avec leur matériel afin que le public assiste à la création d'une de leurs œuvres ou même s'initie à leur art. La foule se presse devant ces stands, à commencer par Killian qui, après être resté une demi-heure auprès de l'Espagnol, a entraîné Mû et Angelo vers des espaces autrement plus… créatifs et excitants.

-- C'était pourtant, un peu, le but de cette expo, non ? objecte l'infirmier.

Il sort le dépliant qu'il a pris à l'entrée.

-- _L'Europe, trésor de culture et de diversité,_ lit-il. _Poterie, peinture, sculpture… Métal, toile, argile, pierre… Multiplicité des procédés, multiplicité des supports mais un seul et même constat : la richesse du patrimoine européen que vous pourrez découvrir auprès des artistes exposants. _Tu n'étais pas au courant quand tu as dit oui ?

-- Il n'a jamais été question d'initiation, rétorque implacablement son ami. De toute façon, la sculpture du métal a d'autres exigences de sécurité que le dessin.

-- C'est pour ça que c'est elle qui a ta préférence ?

Le Suédois se lève et vient s'installer contre la table où reposent les sculptures, presqu'en face de l'Espagnol qui observe son manège du coin de l'œil.

-- Le danger, c'est excitant, continue Mikael. Affronter un péril, y faire face tout en essayant de garder le contrôle, chercher sans cesse la limite entre nos pulsions de vie et de mort… Faire un pas de plus pour s'approcher de ce que l'on veut au risque de faire un pas de trop… et de se brûler.

Les yeux de l'infirmier quitte ceux du majordome pour tomber sur son avant-bras.

-- Pourquoi t'es-tu brûlé, Shura ?

C'est comme s'il s'était attendu à cette question, comme s'il savait que les quelques mots échangés la veille ne pouvaient suffire à Mikael. C'est une nouvelle porte, un nouveau test. Jusque Shura acceptera-t-il de se dévoiler ?

-- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'étais pas suffisamment attentif. J'ai été distrait.

-- Par quoi ?

-- Des pensées qui n'avaient pas leur place dans mon atelier, répond l'Espagnol d'un ton sans appel.

Pas jusque là, apparemment. Tant pis. L'attaque était sans doute trop frontale. Au moins le majordome n'a-t-il pas esquissé le moindre mouvement de recul. Il continue de se tenir là, à moins d'un mètre de lui, la porte toujours hermétiquement close. Les fenêtres, par contre, sont peut-être plus accessibles, qui sait ?

-- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Angie avec son grenier, remarque Mikael dans un sourire ironique. Sculpter… serait-ce ton moyen d'évacuer ton stress ?

Ils échangent un regard. Les yeux noirs et perçants cherchent probablement des réponses dans leurs homologues. Hors de question de leur donner satisfaction. Mikael veut voir si Shura est prêt à courir quelques risques, s'il est suffisamment motivé pour… flirter avec l'inconnu.

-- Le métal exige une grande concentration, une stricte discipline. Il nous impose de ne plus nous soucier que de lui. C'est un bon moyen de faire le vide.

C'est une victoire, c'est indéniable. La position de force de l'infirmier ne fait plus aucun doute. Il est si tentant de pousser un peu plus loin l'avantage… D'aller chercher le point de rupture.

-- Mais en épuisant son corps, on vide son trop plein d'énergie, la source même qui permet à nos frustrations de croitre. Crois-tu vraiment que la création artistique puisse te libérer de toutes tes tensions ? demande-t-il d'une voix trop suave pour faire croire à un quelconque détachement.

La réplique, cinglante, ne se fait pas attendre.

-- C'est une activité très exigeante aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental.

-- Vraiment ? s'enquiert Mikael.

-- Oui.

-- Je ne te crois pas. Rien ne vaut un combat.

Sur le champ de bataille, les deux adversaires s'affrontent une nouvelle fois du regard.

-- Vous semblez pourtant au moins aussi serein après un après-midi à creuser la terre qu'après vos entrainements, contre Shura.

-- Un point pour toi, admet l'infirmier. J'essaierai peut-être ta méthode, un jour.

-- Si cela vous intéresse sincèrement…

-- La constance de mes passions est sujette à caution, je te l'accorde, mais je suis toujours sincère dans mes intérêts, le coupe sèchement Mikael. Toujours. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je crois ?

-- En effet. Vous l'avez dit.

Il y a quelque chose dans ce dit… Un lourd sous-entendu.

-- Ils sont de retour.

Mikael jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Radieux, Killian avance vers eux, suivi de son père et Angelo. Les deux adultes ont les bras chargés des créations du gamin. Le gosse adresse un grand sourire à l'infirmier. Aurait-il réussi sa mission ? Serait-il parvenu à être si sagement occupé qu'Angie aurait accepté de relâcher légèrement sa surveillance pour profiter vraiment de la présence de Mû et de cette sortie ?

-- Regarde ! se réjouit Kiki en exhibant fièrement son poignet sous le nez de l'infirmier et le bracelet de cuir et de métal qui l'enserre.

Mikael s'accroupit au prétexte de mieux voir le bijou sur lequel court des runes.

-- Je suppose qu'il y a marqué Killian ?

-- Vi ! C'est une dame qui les grave un peu plus loin ! C'est beau, hein ?

-- Magnifique.

-- Papa et Angelo s'en sont achetés aussi. Comme Mû, ça fait juste une rune, elle a ajouté des dessins tribaux autour. Il est trop beau… Et tu sais quoi ? ajoute l'enfant tout bas. C'est Angie qui le porte. Je n'ai même pas eu à dire quoique ce soit pour qu'ils se les échangent !

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de Saga Gemini

Sous lui, le corps de son amant est brûlant. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvre la peau légèrement cuivrée et lui donne une saveur salée que sa langue redécouvre perpétuellement, pour son plus grand bonheur. À moins que son plus grand bonheur ne soit de plonger dans la chaleur de ce corps, justement parce que c'est ce qui lui donne cette soif qu'il va étancher le long de cette nuque offerte. Ou d'entendre les légers cris, les mots entrecoupés d'halètements qui enflamment son esprit, attisent son désir, l'incitent à poursuivre ce délicieux effort qu'il n'est que trop heureux de fournir.

Voilà son plus grand bonheur : pouvoir faire l'amour à Ayoros.

Il a l'impression d'une première fois, tout aussi fondamentale sans doute que leur réelle première communion physique, non loin de là, à la faveur d'un bain et de la détermination d'Ayoros. Durant les semaines suivantes, celui-ci a rassuré son amant sur ses capacités, à grand renfort de caresses, d'étreintes, de sa bouche et de ses mains, lui apportant sans cesse de nouvelles preuves de son amour, de leur amour, et de l'amélioration des… performances de Saga. Comme souvent, comme toujours, Ayoros a fait preuve de patience et de douceur jusqu'à sentir Saga capable de courir un risque. Un risque qui n'en était plus un, selon le châtain, mais dont la menace sourde résonnait toujours dans l'esprit de son compagnon. C'est ainsi qu'à la faveur d'une nuit, il y a deux semaines, il ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Sans que Saga ne s'en rende vraiment compte, usant d'une technique particulièrement proche de celle que ce dernier avait utilisée dans la baignoire, Ayoros s'est retrouvé sur lui, autour de lui et, dans un sourire plein de tendresse et de malice, lui a murmuré que maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés jusque là, il n'y avait pas de raison de ne pas continuer… Comment aurait-il pu objecter quoique soit ? Comment aurait-il pu renoncer à ce bonheur d'être le moteur de leur union, d'être celui qui donne et de voir, sous son impulsion, leur plaisir se rejoindre, s'étreindre, se nourrir l'un de l'autre et fusionner… encore une fois.

Il ferme les yeux et s'abandonne totalement, enserrant tendrement le corps sous le sien, posant sa tête contre celle de son amant, sur l'oreiller. Une main vient agripper ses doigts et les attirent jusqu'à une bouche, de l'autre côté, loin de son champ de vision. Des lèvres délicates viennent se poser sur ses phalanges. Ce n'est pas exactement un baiser mais davantage une envie supplémentaire de proximité, comme lorsque l'on ressert son étreinte autour d'une personne qui nous est chère et que l'on tient déjà dans ses bras, non pas pour se rassurer sur sa présence après une longue séparation, mais simplement parce que c'est possible. Une mèche de cheveux châtains vient lui chatouiller le nez. Il grimace. Il n'a pas envie de bouger. Il essaie d'oublier cette sensation en se concentrant sur le corps sculptural de son compagnon, mais rien n'y fait. Il tente de la faire partir dans un souffle, créant une légère réaction chez son amant.

-- Ça va ? murmure Ayoros.

-- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va très bien. Ce sont simplement tes cheveux qui me chatouillent.

-- C'est vrai qu'ils commencent à être longs.

-- Tu veux te les faire couper ?

-- Avant qu'ils ne me tombent devant les yeux ou qu'ils ne t'étouffent, oui.

Saga sourit et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure chocolat, pour y déposer un baiser. Il aurait dû penser à ce moyen avant de chercher à faire voler la boucle rebelle.

-- Au fait… je ne t'écrase pas trop ?

-- Non, pas du tout.

-- Tu es sûr ?

-- Oui.

-- Tu pourrais me le dire, tu sais…

-- Tu ne m'écrase pas du tout mon cœur, s'amuse Ayoros. Mais si tu préfères changer de position…

Aussitôt, Saga se dégage. Il roule sur le côté et s'allonge. Ayoros se retourne à son tour et lui sourit. Tout son visage lui sourit. Ses yeux, encore voilés par le plaisir, ses joues rougies par leurs ébats, et ses lèvres si désirables…

-- Ton supposé poids n'était qu'une excuse pour t'éloigner, si je comprends bien ? questionne le châtain, malicieux.

-- Je t'écrasais. Tu pouvais à peine respirer.

-- Tu auras pu rester encore un peu… et me faire du bouche-à-bouche ensuite.

-- Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses pour t'embrasser, tu sais, murmure Saga en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant pour l'attirer à lui.

C'est un moment qu'il apprécie particulièrement, celui qui vient après l'amour, celui qui vient après la pause imposée, celui de ce baiser délicat et tendre, plein d'amour assouvi et de bonheur serein.

-- Dis-moi…, commence le propriétaire des lieux alors que son compagnon se blottit consciencieusement contre lui.

-- Moi.

Ils échangent un regard et un autre sourire, amusé celui-ci, un de ceux qui montrent qu'ils viennent de franchir une nouvelle étape sur le chemin de la reprise d'une sorte d'activité normale, qu'il serait de bon ton qu'ils retrouvent avant le retour de Shura, Angelo et Mikael. Surtout Mikael qui prend un malin plaisir à placer quelques remarques drolatiques, et regards entendus dès qu'il est question, de près ou de loin, d'Ayoros, de leur relation et de ses développements. Mais il leur reste encore un peu de temps avant d'avoir à retourner prudemment dans le salon pour éviter toute pique facétieuse, le temps nécessaire à aborder une question d'importance.

-- Que penses-tu de la décoration ? demande Saga.

-- J'aime assez, lui répond son amant sans prendre la peine de bouger d'un millimètre. Le tableau, notamment, est magnifique. Mais ce que je préfère ici, c'est toi.

Sur le mur en face du lit, est exposée une reproduction d'un des ponts japonais de Monet, dans lequel le vert et l'or se mêlent au point de masquer pratiquement le sujet. Et pourtant il est là, entre la fougère et le saule, courbe au-dessus des reflets…

-- C'était le préféré de ma mère, avoue Saga à demi-mot. Elle adorait les impressionnistes. Elle m'a emmené quelques fois, à Giverny, là où se trouve le bassin aux nymphéas qui a inspiré cette série et bien d'autres. C'est un très bel endroit.

Entre ses bras, Ayoros fait peser un peu plus sa tête contre son torse, pour tenter de contenir la tristesse nostalgique qu'il sent percer dans la voix de Saga.

-- Cette chambre, c'était la leur. Je n'ai rien changé, je n'ai rien touché après la mort de mon père. Comme il n'avait rien touché après la mort de ma mère. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. Je voulais… les garder près de moi pour les quelques années qu'il me restait.

Quel intérêt y avait-il à changé pour si peu de temps ? À quoi bon tirer un trait sur le passé lorsque vous n'avez pas d'avenir ?

-- Mais les temps ont changé, n'est-ce-pas ? reprend-il dans un sourire adressé à son amant. Je crois qu'il est temps que je les laisse partir. Que j'arrête de regarder en arrière. Kanon avance. Sanctuary avance. Tu avances. Il faut que j'avance aussi.

-- Tu as déjà fait un chemin énorme, mon cœur. Tu n'as pas besoin de te précipiter mais quoique tu veuilles, je serai là. Nous serons tous là.

-- Je sais. Et c'est une des raisons qui font que je te demande ton avis. Alors ? Tu aurais des idées ?

-- Tu me prends au dépourvu… Et puis, c'est ta chambre, mon cœur. C'est à toi de décider, non ?

-- Non. Ce n'est pas ma chambre.

-- Elle le deviendra.

-- Non, ce ne sera pas ma chambre. Parce que ce sera notre chambre. Si tu le souhaites, bien sûr.

-- Notre… ? Tu veux dire que…

-- Oui. C'est exactement ce que je veux dire.

Il prend la main de son compagnon, enlace leurs doigts et la serre tendrement avant d'accrocher son regard.

-- Ayoros ? Veux-tu… vivre, ici, avec moi ?

Le temps a suspendu son vol. De longues secondes s'écoulent avant que le châtain ne parvienne à échapper à l'océan. Saga le voit baisser les yeux vers sa médaille. Il ne la voit probablement pas vraiment.

-- Tu… es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-- L'idée te déplait ? s'inquiète Saga.

-- Bien sûr que non, voyons, le rassure aussitôt Ayoros en plongeant à nouveau vers son visage. Vivre avec toi… Tu sais que j'en rêve depuis aussi longtemps que je t'aime…

Saga sourit.

-- Alors dis oui. J'ai vraiment envie de passer plus de temps avec toi, de passer mes nuits auprès de toi… Et le moment est idéal. Je sais que je t'ai demandé de garder notre relation dans la sphère privée mais nous n'aurons même pas besoin d'inventer des stratagèmes pour ne pas arriver ensemble au Siège puisque je n'irai pas travailler le matin. Et que nous partions ensemble, avec Kanon et Gabriel, ne surprendra personne. Nous le faisons déjà du reste… C'est parfait, non ?

-- Sans doute oui, acquiesce Ayoros apparemment par la preuve que son compagnon a bien réfléchi à la question, mais… Et les autres ? Tu leur en as parlé ? Angelo, Mikael, Shura… Ils vivent ici aussi… Je ne voudrais pas…

-- Bien sûr que je leur en ai parlé. Je pense qu'Angelo compte sur ta présence ici pour passer encore plus de temps avec Mû et Kilian.

-- Et Mikael ? Et Shura ?

-- Mikael est ravi, sincèrement, et Shura m'a déjà demandé de te prévenir qu'il faudrait que tu lui fasses une liste exhaustive de tes préférences culinaires, car ce qu'il sait de tes goûts n'est pas suffisant, d'après lui, pour l'établissement de repas quotidiens.

-- Tu as vraiment tout prévu…, constate Ayoros dans un sourire magnifique.

-- Uniquement parce que j'ai vraiment envie que tu viennes t'installer ici. Alors ? C'est oui ?

-- Bien sûr..., murmure-t-il d'une voix émue, en posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Saga. Bien sûr que c'est oui…

Les lèvres d'Ayoros viennent se poser sur celles de son compagnon. Tout à leur bonheur, ils s'embrassent jusqu'à ce que leur amour change le baiser en étreinte. Tant pis pour l'heure. Tant pis pour le retour de Shura, d'Angelo, de Mikael… Tant pis pour les sourires et les remarques… Tant pis. Ou tant mieux. Après tout, ils sont heureux.


	65. Samedi 23 Septembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Gabriel a fait une découverte qui lui offre de nouvelles perspectives, Mikael a entamé une phase de tests pour découvrir ce que cherche réellement Shura et Saga et Ayoros ont décidé d'emménager ensemble, chez Saga (c'est Aiolia et Marine qui vont être contents : ils vont pouvoir récupérer pour eux tous seuls l'appartement des frères Nikopolidis. Youpi !)._

_NdA__ : Un grand merci à toutes et à tous, pour l'intérêt que vous témoignez toujours à cette histoire. Comme d'hab', je suis en retard pour ce chapitre… Je sens que je vais arrêter de m'excuser – un peu à la manière de Minos avec Eaque – parce que je sens qu'il risque d'y avoir des retards pendant encore quelques temps. Sinon, suite au fait que trois commentaires portent sur le fait que NWS n'avance plus, j'aimerais faire un petit rappel. Déjà, vous avez le droit de le penser, c'est une évidence. Cette précision faite, le rappel. NWS est très longue. Elle va tourner autour de 120 chapitres. Ne vous attendez donc pas à ce que la résolution des différents « problèmes » arrive rapidement. Mon objectif est de montrer un an et demi de la vie d'un groupe de personnes (large, le groupe, je le reconnais), parce qu'au cours de cette période leur existence a radicalement changé – notamment du fait de l'arrivée de Kanon dans la partie (d'où son statut de héros) mais pas que – d'exposer la manière dont ils ont grandi, ont su vaincre leurs démons (ou pas), etc.… Je me tiendrai à ce but parce que, oui, je suis bornée ^^ Ceci étant dit, je ne voudrais pas que cela vous empêche d'exprimer votre ressenti. Il est très intéressant pour moi de savoir ce qui lasse le lecteur ou non. Ça ne changera probablement pas grand-chose pour cette histoire (planning, planning) mais il est certain que cela fera partie des éléments qui nourriront ma réflexion pour les suivantes. Je vous encourage donc à me faire part de vos critiques, positives comme négatives (mais je n'oblige personne : les reviews, c'est si vous en avez envie, quand vous en avez envie, on est bien d'accord)._

_Tàri :__ Milo n'a effectivement pas tardé. En même temps, c'est Milo. Il voit une ouverture, il s'y engouffre. Et sinon, détail, mais Milo ne s'est pas couché entre le Scylla et l'appel à Gab : il eût été ballot qu'il ne se réveille pas et qu'il loupe la fenêtre de tir ^^ Contente que le passage sur Gab t'ait plu :) Et pour la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras également._

_Choupi : Effectivement, Gab ne se voile pas la face. En même temps, ce n'est pas trop son style. C'est un personnage très lucide sur lui-même (je renvoie à ses différentes analyses sur sa façon de « gérer » la maladie de Saga). Le « crétin » de Gab est tout de même plus « objectif » que les crétins de Kanon ^^ (en même temps, Kanon et objectivité, c'est presque antinomique – mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime, non ?). Les « je suis trop con » de Kanon sont plus des incantations pour se motiver que des constats cliniques. Pour l'échange de bracelets, je tiens à préciser que Mû et Angie l'ont également fait pour faire plaisir à Killian. Oki, le gamin n'a rien dit mais Kiki et discrétion… comment dire ? C'est comme Kanon et objectivité :p Et pour Saga, c'est vrai qu'il progresse à vitesse grand V. Quatre mois pour passer du stade de mort-vivant à gen-qui-fait-des-projets-avec-son-choupoutou, c'est (relativement) rapide. Disons que plus court, ça n'aurait pas été du tout réaliste à mon sens._

_Iyo :__ Rhada et Kanon ? Bah euh… Kanon cherche plus ou moins activement le type qui va lui faire oublier Rhadamanthe (plutôt moins que plus, il faut le reconnaître, vu qu'il ne tient pas à se précipiter) et Rhada continue de vivre sa petite vie en prenant soin d'Eaque autant qu'il le peut (le premier qui commence à plaindre Eaque parce que Rhada qui console quelqu'un, c'est pas gagné… ^^), histoire que celui-ci puisse continuer son processus de deuil. Des chapitres descriptifs ? Oui, peut-être. Le Scylla est un lieu nouveau, que nous retrouveront régulièrement. Je voulais faire une description relativement détaillée afin de vous permettre de le visualiser et de vous y retrouver. Après, si tu parles d'autre chose, là, j'ai plus de mal à voir. Quant à l'histoire qui n'avance plus… Ce n'est pas vraiment mon impression (ce qui est plutôt normal, je pense). Après, j'imagine que tout dépend de ce que l'on considère comme l'histoire. Je ne peux qu'espérer que les prochains chapitres ne te décevront pas._

_Dory123 :__ Alors… Ne vous excusez pas pour le fait de ne pas laisser de review. Sérieusement. Je l'ai dit et je le redis : chacun reviewe quand il en a l'envie, le temps,… et il n'y a aucun problème. Hein, voilà. Quant au fait de t'en vouloir… Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ? Tu as tout à fait le droit d'avoir ta propre opinion. Le monde « professionnel », on le voit moins, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas vraiment un milieu que je maitrise, donc autant pour les grandes lignes directrices des stratégies des différentes entreprises, je peux me débrouiller autant dans les détails, c'est nettement plus compliqué. Donc plutôt que de raconter des conneries, je m'en tiens à ces grandes lignes. Le monde pro aura toujours son rôle à jouer, évidemment (s'il n'était pas un minimum important, il ne serait pas présent dans cette fic ou du moins, je l'aurais passé sous silence). Quant aux histoires entre les deux familles. Elles sont ennemies. Le décor est donc planté et s'il est vrai que Minos et Saga accordent beaucoup d'importance l'un à l'autre, leur vie – notamment en ce moment – ne tourne pas autour de leur rivalité. D'où une certaine distanciation par rapport à ces deux éléments._

_Moooo :__ Un chapitre pour pas grand-chose ? Peut-être. Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Les trois scènes sont, à mon sens, importantes. Gab, tu le dis toi-même. Mika/Shura… bah c'est les tests de Mika. C'est important (pour Mika ^^). Et Ayo/Saga… Saga va beaucoup mieux, c'est important de le savoir – ne serait-ce que vis-à-vis de son implication dans Sanctuary et dans la vie de ses proches. Autre point, mais là, c'est un parti pris de ma part, que j'assume totalement : j'ai envie de montrer les couples et leur fonctionnement au quotidien après qu'ils se soient formés. Parce que déjà, ce n'est pas toujours gagné (il ne suffit pas de se mettre ensemble pour que tout coule de source même quand on s'aime ^^) et que même une fois que c'est « gagné », il n'y a pas de raisons que des personnages principaux disparaissent sous prétexte qu'ils sont heureux. Ceci dit, je ne compte pas non plus faire des scènes inutiles pour le plaisir. Typiquement, l'emménagement d'Ayo, c'est quand même un « événement » pour lui et Saga._

_Mira :__ Commençons par le commencement (je vais radoter mais c'est pas bien grave : je le fais tout le temps). On ne s'excuse pas pour le fait de ne pas laisser de reviews ^^ Enfin, je comprends la démarche mais comme le dit vaguement je ne sais plus quel personnage (Chevalerie ou Fitz, c'est probablement les deux en fait) dans __l'Assassin Royal __de Robin Hoob : pas la peine de s'excuser pour un truc qui est déjà pardonné. Cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que cette histoire – et la manière dont elle se déroule – te plaisent. Vraiment :) Pour mes retards actuels, c'est vrai que j'avais bien plus pensé au début qu'au milieu. Parce que le début est capital pour susciter l'intérêt du lecteur et que je n'écrivais pas à l'époque. Comme je publie en quasi-direct ce que j'écris – merci à Caro de me bêta dans ces conditions de flux tendu ! – je n'ai pas toujours l'occasion de me projeter plus loin qu'un ou deux chapitres en avant. Enfin ^^ et pour ce que tu dis au sujet d'une éventuelle suite… Il y a déjà l'histoire de Shion et Dohko que je compte vous raconter (avec des morceaux de Milo, Eaque et Mû dedans, donc… et d'autres personnages que nous croiserons peut-être de loin dans NWS). Il est aussi prévu que j'écrive une fic pour servir d'épilogue, pour vous proposer une fin possible (celle que j'ai imaginée ^^). Mais je tiens à la séparation pour que chacun soit libre d'imaginer l'évolution des personnages de la manière dont il lui plaira. Et puis, il est plus que probable que le ton de cet épilogue soit différent de celui de NWS. Enfin… nous verrons quand nous y serons, n'est-ce-pas :p _

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Institut Le Temple

Sur la terrasse de l'institut de beauté, Mikael et Gabriel prennent un thé. Il s'agit la dernière chose qu'ils font avant de quitter ce lieu de détente, une sorte de rituel pour refermer cette parenthèse particulièrement agréable et reposante. Après le sauna, le massage et les multiples soins du corps qu'ils ont reçus, cette boisson chaude réveille leur corps et leur esprit. C'est l'occasion de discuter.

-- Gaby ?

-- Mmh ?

-- J'ai besoin de ton avis. Au sujet de Shura.

Sa tasse de thé à la menthe au bord des lèvres, Gabriel hausse un sourcil. Voilà qui est des plus saugrenus. Mikael doit réellement être désespéré s'il en vient à s'adresser à lui. Surtout sur ce sujet. Il y a quelques mois, c'est ici que l'infirmier a tenté de récolter quelques informations au sujet du majordome et de son absence de Janvier. Sans succès, évidemment.

-- J'ai besoin d'un avis à peu près objectif, s'explique le Suédois. Angie aimerait nous voir ensemble, donc je doute qu'il puisse y parvenir et m'être utile. De toute façon, même s'il finissait par l'être, je soupçonnerai son avis d'être biaisé donc le résultat serait le même. Misty ne connait pas Shura. Quant à Ayoros ou Saga… ils ont l'air d'être heureux sur leur petit nuage de barbe-à-papa. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune intention de les y rejoindre. Tout ce sucre, j'en serais malade. Je ferais une indigestion. Je me vois donc mal leur demander un conseil quelconque.

C'est bien cela. Il est le dernier choix de l'infirmier. Ou du moins celui-ci a-t-il renoncé à choisir quelqu'un d'autre, éliminant les candidats pour des raisons tout à fait valables. Une démarche rationnelle.

-- Si j'ai annulé mes vacances, c'est à cause de Shura.

Voilà donc l'explication de sa présence cet après-midi alors que le Suédois devrait être en partance pour son lieu de villégiature. Mikael a renoncé à Ibiza pour un bout d'Espagne sur Paris même.

-- Je crois qu'il me drague. Enfin… J'ai l'impression qu'il veut qu'on reprenne le jeu du chat et de la souris. Quand je le provoque un peu trop ouvertement, il me repousse mais… Ce n'est pas aussi franc que ces derniers mois. Depuis son retour d'Espagne, il y avait réellement une fin de non recevoir. Là, il se contente de me répondre avec quelques piques et ses regards de tueur. Il le sait pourtant, je lui ai dit un nombre incalculable de fois, qu'il ne doit pas me regarder avec ces yeux là parce que ça me donne envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais non. Il me toise. C'est comme s'il me défiait de continuer. Et quand je l'ignore un peu trop longtemps, c'est lui qui vient me voir. Je me suis tenu à carreaux deux jours pour voir sa réaction. Et hier, comme par hasard, il s'est retrouvé dans le couloir au moment où je sortais de la salle de bains à moitié nu. J'ai eu l'impression d'être ramené dix mois en arrière, quand j'essayais de le coincer dans tous les recoins de la maison. On s'est regardé un moment… Je suis retourné dans ma chambre. En passant près de lui, je l'ai frôlé. Il n'a pas eu un seul mouvement de recul. Je crois même qu'il a été déçu que je ne tente rien de plus.

C'est étrange. Lui ne sait pas si Milo lui a envoyé le moindre signal. Et que ce dernier l'ait fait ou non, d'ailleurs, il serait bien en peine de les interpréter. Il ne connait pas suffisamment le DJ pour cela. Il ne l'a jamais vu interagir dans le cadre d'une relation amoureuse – si ce n'est lors de ce baiser échangé avec cette fille mais il semblerait qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple à ce moment-là. Le DJ a la réputation d'être un excellent amant – ce dont il a eu la confirmation – et qu'il multiplie les conquêtes. Durant le temps où ils ont vécu ensemble, Milo est, semble-t-il, resté célibataire. Cela n'a pas semblé le déranger. Et cela n'a pas non plus semblé perturber Kanon outre mesure. Quoiqu'avant la fermeture de l'Oblivion, le DJ pouvait très bien avoir des histoires là-bas sans pour autant les inviter chez Gabriel. Mais à partir du moment où la discothèque a fermé… Cela a coïncidé avec l'hospitalisation de Kanon et les négociations pour le Scylla. Le DJ avait donc d'autres préoccupations. Et nettement moins d'occasions de faire des rencontres. Il n'est pas surprenant, après tout, qu'un homme tel que lui ait beaucoup de succès, surtout dans le contexte d'une boite de nuit et maintenant que le Scylla a ouvert… Il faut absolument qu'il apprenne à décrypter Milo, dans ce cadre précis, de la même manière que Mikael déchiffre Shura.

-- Et donc ? demande Gabriel en servant leur seconde tasse de thé.

-- Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours envie de lui… mais pour combien de temps une fois que je l'aurais eu ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il ne serait pas mieux pour lui de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un d'un peu plus constant ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il regrette… Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir assumer ses regrets et leurs conséquences, en fait.

-- Shura te connait.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-- Que je doute qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il fait. Et avec qui il le fait.

-- Donc, d'après toi, développe Mikael, je devrais laisser mes scrupules de côté et lui sauter dessus, parce que s'il m'allume c'est la preuve qu'il a fait son choix et qu'il se sent prêt à l'assumer ?

Gabriel se contente de lui accorder un regard neutre par dessus sa tasse jusqu'à faire naître un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Mikael.

-- Dis donc, Gaby… tu me l'aurais dit si tu avais parlé de tout ça avec Angie, n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de Saga Gemini

Assis dans un petit canapé, Shura profite de quelques instants de solitude. Sur l'atelier, reposent son masque, ses gants, son chalumeau, quelques pièces de métal. Au-dessus de lui, les lucarnes donnent sur la cour. L'hôtel est vide. Saga et Ayoros ont décidé de faire le tour des antiquaires. Angelo les accompagne tandis que Mikael s'est rendu à l'Institut. Et lui… il est chez lui, dans cette cave. Sa petite chambre, à l'étage, ne lui fait pas le même effet.

Sculpter. Le métal est froid, rigide, dur. Il est. Lorsque l'on cherche à le forcer, lorsque l'on veut l'obliger à être ce qu'il n'est pas, à changer de forme, il se brise, se casse, se détruit. Quand on le serre trop, il résiste, il résiste… et se broie. Mais à force de patience, à force de détermination, à force de chaleur et de lumière, on peut l'amener à changer, à prendre une autre forme. Sans altérer sa nature profonde, on peut lui donner un aspect convenable. Il en va ainsi de la nature des hommes. On ne peut changer qui on est, on ne peut changer qui on aime… L'esprit peut cependant, par la grâce de l'engagement, des principes, de la foi, vous amener jusqu'à une position acceptable. Toutefois, l'âme humaine est plus difficile à manier que le métal et, contrairement à lui, elle n'accepte pas indéfiniment la forme qu'on lui a donnée. Elle ne l'épouse pas totalement. La tentation est toujours présente. Si l'on n'y prête pas attention, si l'on relâche un instant son exigence, on peut sombrer. On cède, tout vole en éclat… et il ne reste plus rien. Plus rien de nos croyances, plus rien de nos convictions, plus rien de notre valeur, de ce que l'on est. Reconstruire, ensuite, est impossible. On peut tenter, bien sûr, de recoller les morceaux. Mais aucune soudure n'est sûre. Il ne s'agit que d'une illusion de solidité. Elles sont des points de faille. Au moindre aléa, elles cèdent à leur tour. On répare, on rafistole. On croit être sauvé, à nouveau. On veut croire au répit. La vie continue, un nouvel aléa, une nouvelle brèche… Et l'on recommence sans cesse, plus fragile toujours, face à des événements de plus en plus accessoires. Jusqu'à ce que l'œuvre ne représente plus rien qu'un amas chaotique, anarchique. Une abomination qui n'a plus aucun espoir de rédemption. Un être protéiforme qui ne connaîtra jamais le paradis.

Au-dessus de lui, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et se referme. Il replie consciencieusement la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et la glisse dans la poche intérieure de son veston. Sans plus attendre, il se lève, réajuste sa tenue. Toujours être impeccable. C'est dans ce genre de détails que résident les clés. On ne doit laisser aucune place à l'à-peu-près. C'est pour cela qu'il aime autant son métier. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est orienté dans cette voie, à une époque de sa vie où trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse y mettre de l'ordre sans aide. Être un majordome. Il n'est pas anglais mais ce n'est pas si grave. C'est peut-être mieux quand il y réfléchit. Il n'a pas cette éducation victorienne qui rendrait la chose naturelle. C'est une stricte discipline mentale qui lui permet de tenir parfaitement son rôle, de conquérir à chaque instant la véritable dignité. Une âme de gentleman dans un corps de roturier. Voilà, comment d'autres ont décrit sa place. Voilà ce qu'il doit être. Ce qu'il est. Et parce qu'il élève son âme, à chaque instant, qu'il ne tolère aucun faux pas, il atteint une noblesse plus haute que celle donnée par la seule naissance.

Les vrais _butlers_ sont la mauvaise conscience de l'aristocratie qui voit en ce domestique le reflet de ce qu'elle devrait être. Leur rôle est de servir de guide silencieux à leur maître, de leur rappeler, à chaque instant, la manière dont leur statut leur impose de se comporter, notamment au dehors, notamment en public. Cela n'empêche en rien l'affection. Il aime profondément Saga. Mais il n'est pas l'épaule sur laquelle on peut pleurer. Le plaindre, l'encourager à s'apitoyer sur lui-même, l'inciter à se laisser-aller en dehors de la plus stricte intimité – longtemps représentée par ses tête-à-tête avec Gabriel --, voilà une folie qui, sans doute, l'aurait plongé dans la déchéance la plus complète. Les reproches, ses remarques sur les fautes de son employeur, n'appellent aucune excuse éplorée, aucun regret inopportun. Il s'agit simplement de constater, implacablement, un manquement afin qu'il ne se renouvelle plus, afin que Saga reprenne sa place. Qu'il tienne son rang. Celui du meilleur. Saga ne se remettrait pas de manquer à son nom.

Derrière lui, la porte de la cave s'ouvre. Il entend le bruit des pas qui font craquer les marches de l'escalier de bois. Il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Il n'y a que lui qui s'aventure ici, sur son territoire.

-- Je te trouve enfin… Que fais-tu ici ? Tu m'attendais ?

La voix, sensuelle et chaude, est une véritable torture pour son esprit. Les accents amusés et séducteurs sont tels des aiguilles acérées qui s'enfoncent dans son crâne pour y allumer un incendie venimeux qu'il doit absolument contenir. Sa main glisse dans la poche de son pantalon pour venir serrer le chapelet de sa grand-mère. Cachées par le tissu, ses jointures deviennent blanches. Depuis une semaine, il prie ardemment. Il a prié Dieu et sa grand-mère. Il a prié pour son aide, pour un signe. Il vient de le recevoir. Son appel a été entendu et on lui a répondu. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tant mieux. Tant mieux… _Muchas gracias_… _(1)_

-- J'ai toujours autant envie de découvrir les secrets de ton monde, susurre pourtant la voix tentatrice. Peut-être le moment est-il bien choisi pour commencer une leçon, qu'en penses-tu ?

-- Non. Il n'y aura pas de leçon. Jamais.

Cette simple réponse lui a demandé un réel effort de volonté. C'est en ces instants qu'il est le plus vulnérable. Il allait basculer. On l'a retenu. Mais l'abîme reste proche et ils sont cruellement seuls. La moindre seconde d'inattention et la main salvatrice n'aura servi à rien. Il doit reculer à l'abri, loin du précipice. Quelques pas en arrière suffiront. Juste quelques pas… Il doit s'arracher à la fascination qu'il éprouve.

Il fait volte-face et, sans un regard pour Mikael, prend la direction du rez-de-chaussée. C'est la seule solution. Il ne doit pas poser les yeux sur lui. Il ne doit pas se laisser envoûter par sa peau d'une blancheur de lait, par ses prunelles brillantes de langueur et de rage, par ses lèvres vermeils dont la saveur est si proche de celle du fruit défendu… Enfin, probablement. Quelques fois, rarement – Dieu ! Merci pour cette clémence ! --, il les a senties si proches des siennes qu'il lui semble qu'il connait déjà leur goût acidulé. Et quel effort, encore, cela lui a demandé à chaque fois pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas mordre dans ces quartiers pommes rouges…

-- Shura !

Le cri de Mikael retentit alors qu'il atteint la porte. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas marquer la moindre pause. Ne pas laisser percer la moindre faille. Continuer à avancer, ignorant cet appel. Fuir, oui… Pour ne pas voir sa volonté se dissoudre et disparaitre. Pour ne pas voler en éclat.

Ses pas claquent sur le parquet du couloir. Il doit être fort. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il éprouve du désir. Mikael n'est pas le premier pour qui il ressent une attirance coupable.

Au milieu de la terre ocre, au pied des sommets enneigés, à l'ombre des oliviers, on découvre des choses étonnantes lorsque vient le temps de l'adolescence. Loin des figures sombres et des murs blancs des villages, loin du clocher de l'église et de sa croix, on prend conscience de l'autre. Ceux qui n'étaient encore que des enfants il y a une saison à peine se regardent et se dévoilent, imaginant des trésors inconnus dans des silhouettes nouvelles, plus courbes que dans leurs souvenirs. L'autre devient différent et alors que l'on trouvait cela étrange, voire dommage, quelques mois auparavant, on y trouve un intérêt tout à fait nouveau et plaisant. Et l'on se fait la cour, l'on s'embrasse et l'on se cherche, pour mieux se connaître. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent être. C'est ainsi qu'elles le sont, pour l'immense majorité. Il y a toujours quelques irréductibles. Trop studieux pour s'intéresser à ces futilités, pas assez matures pour connaître encore ces désirs, trop rigoureux pour les laisser s'exprimer si librement… ou plus intéressés par les chemises que les corsages, par les culottes que les jupons.

Il faisait chaud, en ce mois d'été. Ils se baignaient dans un torrent. Ils courraient sur les rochers, se pavanaient et plongeaient entrainant avec eux leurs proies, dans de grands éclats de rire. Pour donner le change. Pour faire croire que rien n'avait changé. Une illusion créée de toute pièce, dont personne n'était dupe. Et alors que l'on jouait à être innocent au dehors, pour ne pas encourir la colère forcément redoutable des anciens dont on oubliait trop vite qu'ils avaient été jeunes – mais dans un autre temps où tout était si différent que les jeunes hommes de l'époque ne devaient pas leur ressembler --, la protection de l'eau autorisait des gestes plus hardis, plus intimes. S'il avait accepté ce bain rituel, c'était avant tout pour se rafraîchir et parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment autre chose à faire, si ce n'est resté dans l'ombre des maisons. Mais il n'était pas question pour lui d'asperger les filles et de leur voler des baisers sous la surface. Certaines s'y étaient bien aventurées mais son indifférence avait fini par les lasser. On le jugeait trop sérieux. Il ne l'était pas. Il ne leur trouvait simplement aucun attrait. Alors que le corps ruisselant d'un de ses camarades, sorti de l'eau par la seule force de ses bras, pour se dresser, droit et fier, sur un rocher, un léger sourire aux lèvres… Sa peau hâlée scintillait sous le soleil de plomb, faisant ressortir le fin tracé de ses muscles. Il se tenait là, sa silhouette nette dans le ciel d'azur sombre. Il était magnifique. Ces formes masculines étaient plus belles et plus… attirantes que toutes celles qui s'étaient trémoussées sous son nez pour son plus grand déplaisir. Plus attirantes. Plus désirables. Dès qu'il a repris conscience, il a quitté son poste d'observation et a plongé dans le lac naturel. Malheureusement, l'eau froide ne l'a pas totalement lavé de ses pensées coupables et contre-nature. Elle en a caché les conséquences. Elle ne les a pas effacées.

Des mois durant, il a cherché à se convaincre que ce n'était tout simplement pas vrai. Il a prié, autant qu'il a pu, aussi fort qu'il a pu. Ce n'était qu'une épreuve. Dieu ne nous envoie que les épreuves dont nous pouvons triompher. Il le savait pourtant… Il le sait. Mais il a douté, il s'est senti troublé, perdu. Sa foi aurait dû être plus solide. Il aurait dû garder cela entre Dieu et lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû se confesser.

Le secret de la confession… Le prêtre n'a rien révélé. Il n'en a pas eu besoin. Quelques sermons, quelques regards ont rempli cet office sans qu'il n'ait à trahir un quelconque engagement. Les rumeurs laissent des traces indélébiles sur les murs blancs de la maison qui vous a vu grandir, de l'école, de l'église... Un chuchotement suffit pour que celui que l'on plaignait pour avoir perdu ses parents trop tôt, dont on louait les manières serviables et la maturité sévère, que l'on encensait pour sa piété, devienne un paria. Et un samedi soir, la femme qui vous a élevé vient vous rejoindre dans l'intimité de votre chambre pour vous demander si _cela_ est vrai.

Ce souvenir est aussi net, dans son esprit, que celui de son premier émoi. Elle portait une de ses éternelles robes noires. Ses cheveux blancs, noués en un chignon serré, tendaient sa peau parcheminée et ses yeux olive, usés par le temps, le fixaient sans colère, presque tristement. Il n'a pu qu'avouer son crime, son attirance. Elle est venue s'asseoir près de lui, sur le lit, et a pris sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne le rejetait pas pour sa faute. Elle l'aimait toujours, malgré elle. Il l'avait toujours su. Elle, si pieuse, ne s'était pas emportée contre les murmures. Elle ne l'avait pas forcé à se rebeller, à leur prouver qu'il ne s'agissait que de mensonges éhontés. Si elle était venue ce soir, c'était pour lui. Elle avait perçu son trouble grandissant. Elle savait qu'en se taisant plus longtemps, il finirait par se perdre, par sombrer. Le regard accroché au crucifix en face d'eux, elle avait repris la parole, déchirant le silence de sa voix veloutée.

-- As-tu déjà… ?

La question était chargée d'angoisse et d'émotion. Comme un écho à ses propres peurs, elle tremblait pour le salut de son âme.

-- Non ! Non ! Je te le jure, Abuela ! Je te le jure devant Dieu ! Jamais, je n'ai…

-- Je te crois. Tu es un bon garçon. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, je le sais. Et Dieu le sait. Et Dieu t'aime, Shucito.

-- S'Il m'aime alors pourquoi… ?

-- Je ne sais pas. Mais Dieu t'aime. Tu ne dois jamais en douter. Tu ne dois jamais l'oublier. Tu dois avoir la foi, tu comprends ? Tes parents t'attendent auprès de Lui…

La cuisine. Enfin. Faire quelque chose. Pour s'occuper l'esprit. Pour faire le vide et oublier. Pour tenir. Des pommes. Un couteau. Les couper, pour une tarte ou une compote. Il trouvera le but plus tard.

La porte s'ouvre en grand fracas.

-- Shura !

Mikael, bien sûr, l'a suivi jusque là. Ne pas se retourner. L'ignorer le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il renonce. Faire le vide et contenir ses tremblements pour ne pas montrer l'impatience qui court dans ses veines. Reposer le couteau pour ne pas courir le risque d'une blessure. Il s'est déjà brûlé, une fois. Les pommes et d'autres fruits, les laver… Tout faire pour lui échapper encore quelques secondes. Pour rester loin de l'abîme.

Comme il lui parait loin le temps où il n'éprouvait que du désir à son encontre. Qu'il était simple alors de résister, de se retrancher derrière certains principes et la différence de statut. Ce jeu de la tentation, qu'il était simple de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne dérape réellement. Qu'il était simple de contenir ses envies pour la sauvegarde de ses convictions… Non. L'insistance de Mikael, cette obsession trouble et ces propres désirs aveuglaient son jugement… S'il n'y avait eu cet appel d'Espagne, il aurait fini par succomber. Il en est conscient. Il faut qu'il en soit conscient. S'il a pu s'échapper alors, s'il a trouvé la force, c'est qu'il peut à nouveau résister.

Au milieu de la chambre sombre, une forme fragile est blottie au creux des draps. Dans la pièce juste en-dessous, dans le salon, des visages durs, des regards, lourds et méprisants, ont à peine daigné le saluer. Cousins, cousines, oncles et tantes, lui ont confirmé silencieusement qu'il a fait le bon choix en prenant une chambre dans un hôtel d'une ville toute proche, plutôt que de s'installer ici, dans la demeure qui l'a vu grandir. Qu'importe. Il n'est pas revenu pour eux. Il était revenu pour elle, pour ce visage qui s'éclaire quand elle le reconnait, pour ces yeux fatigués où brillent toujours autant d'amour que le jour où ils se sont séparés sous la pression populaire. C'était la seule solution… Il s'approche d'elle. Il s'installe à ses côtés. C'est lui cette fois qui lui prend les mains avant qu'elle ne les tende vers lui et qu'elle explore son visage d'homme, le visage de ce petit-fils qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis des années.

-- Tu es devenu si beau, Shura…

-- Abuela… Comment… te sens-tu ?

-- Bien. Je vais les rejoindre, je ne peux que me sentir bien. Ils ont appelé le médecin il y a deux jours… Je ne suis pas malade. Je suis simplement vieille et fatiguée. Mais je voulais te revoir... C'est pour cela que j'ai forcé Juan à appeler à ton travail.

-- Tu as bien fait.

-- Et toi ?

-- Je vais bien. Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. Et j'ai tenu ma promesse.

Le soulagement et la tristesse viennent se mêler dans ces yeux pratiquement aveugles.

-- Tu es un bon petit, Shucito, le rassure-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Dieu est témoin de tes efforts. Il te regarde. Et lorsque tu rencontreras la bonne personne, Il saura voir l'amour véritable et l'engagement sincère de deux cœurs purs… Il le verra, je le sais. Et quand Il te rappellera à lui, nous serons là pour t'accueillir… Tu as retrouvé ta chambre ?

-- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je m'installe ici. J'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel et je ne vais pas m'attarder, ce soir. Mais je reviendrai te voir demain.

-- Non. Reste. Ils m'ont privée de toi trop longtemps. Ils ne me prendront pas une minute de plus. Alors, reste. Reste encore et prie avec moi…

Oui… Sans elle, il aurait succombé. Sans son amour, sans son aide, il se serait détruit et aurait renoncé à ses croyances pour un simple jeu.

-- Shura !

L'appel, cette fois, est dangereusement proche, proche au point que la main de Mikael se pose sur son épaule et le force à se retourner. Il a tenté de résister mais la détermination de l'infirmier a eu raison de lui. Il voit la colère brûler au fond des orbes céruléens.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? l'invective Mikael.

-- Rien. Laissez-moi.

-- Non ! Je veux une explication ! Et tu me la donneras, je te le garantis ! Cette fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! C'est toi qui es venu me chercher ! C'est toi qui t'es rapproché de moi, qui m'as invité à me rapprocher davantage encore et lorsque je viens, que je suis là, tu me rejettes ? À qui crois-tu avoir affaire ?

Ces paroles sont la pure vérité, Shura le sait. C'est lui qui a entrouvert la porte. À le voir respecter ses convictions religieuses, son choix de n'être que des amis puisque leurs aspirations ne pouvaient s'accorder, à l'observer travaillant la terre, serein parmi les roses, à l'entendre évoquer cette femme, fidèle à son mari et ses principes par delà la mort, celle qu'il le guide encore aujourd'hui… Elles se sont affaiblies, ses résolutions, à mesure qu'il apprenait à le découvrir, que les pulsions de désir se changeaient en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus profond. Mais il s'est fourvoyé, à nouveau aveuglé par ses sentiments. Mikael est toujours le même. Il ne peut être l'homme d'un engagement sincère, malgré toutes ses qualités. C'est ce que lui a dit cette lettre qui repose sur son cœur.

La propriété de sa grand-mère a été vendue et la part de son père lui revient de droit. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui est important. C'est le signe. Comme elle s'est rappelée à lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à céder aux avances de l'objet de ses désirs, aujourd'hui, elle revient une ultime fois dans sa vie pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Pour l'empêcher de se tromper.

-- Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Nous avons tous le droit de changer d'avis.

-- Changer… ? Tu es au courant, c'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce dont parle l'infirmier mais en face de lui, la colère s'est changée en fureur.

-- Comment oses-tu ? éructe Mikael en le repoussant contre l'évier. Comment oses-tu… agir de la sorte ?

-- De quelle sorte, je vous prie ?

-- Ah non ! Ne joue pas les innocents ! Tu n'as pas le droit… ! Tu n'as pas le droit de comparer ce qu'il y a entre nous et ce qu'il s'est passé avec eux ! Tu veux les venger ? En te servant de ce que j'éprouve pour toi ? Tu veux me punir ? Tu veux me montrer ce que cela fait d'être séduit, attiré, emprisonné et repoussé en fin de compte ? D'être une victime ? Mais ils n'ont rien de victimes, Shura ! Absolument rien ! C'est leur orgueil qui est blessé lorsque je leur dis non, uniquement leur orgueil ! Leur colère n'est là que parce qu'ils ont perdu du temps ! Ils ne sont là que pour lever des mecs ou des filles, peu importe, qu'ils jetteront au bout d'une nuit ! C'est ainsi que cela se fait ! Ils le savent ! Et s'ils se croient irrésistibles au point de ne pas envisager qu'un inconnu puisse avoir d'autres attentes, c'est leur problème !

La rage déforme les traits de Mikael qui se défend d'un crime dont il ne l'a jamais accusé. Ce n'est pas de la haine qui brûle en lui, qui alimente son emportement. Ce sont des convictions, des principes… De l'ardeur. De la fierté. De l'honneur. De… la noblesse. Qu'il est beau, ce visage.

-- Regarde la vérité en face, Shura, siffle-t-il si près de sa triste figure que l'Espagnol peut sentir le souffle de ses mots sur sa peau. Tu ne te soucies pas d'eux. Ils ne sont qu'un prétexte. Ce n'est pas eux que tu veux venger, c'est toi. Tu as voulu faire de moi ton jouet parce que tu crois que c'est ce que tu étais à mes yeux… Parce que tu n'as toujours rien compris ! Moi, j'ai toujours été sincère, je t'ai toujours respecté ! J'avais même décidé de me ranger à ton avis, de n'être qu'amis, pour ne pas te blesser… Et tu veux te venger ? De quoi ? Du fait que j'ai voulu te séduire, toi qui me plais depuis des mois ? Où ai-je joué, dis-le-moi ? Tu m'attires, tu m'excites, tu me tentes, tu me plais… Tu m'énerves. Tu m'obsèdes. Et cela dure depuis… des mois. Je ne m'en suis jamais caché ! Et c'est toi qui es revenu alors que j'avais renoncé à toi ! Alors que tu sais que j'ai toujours envie de toi, que je te désire toujours autant ! Alors tu peux essayer de te cacher derrière tes beaux principes mais, moi, la vérité, je la connais ! De nous deux, celui qui joue, c'est toi ! C'est toi qui te moques de moi et de mes sentiments ! C'est toi qui…

Oui… c'est lui qui manque de considération pour les sentiments de Mikael, quels qu'ils soient d'ailleurs.

_Abuela… Dios… Perdoneme… Le quiero. __(2)_

Il s'est jeté sur lui pour endiguer le flot des paroles incessantes, plaquant ses lèvres contre cette bouche qu'il désire depuis des mois. Mikael est sincère. Pour quelques semaines, quelques jours… quelques heures peut-être seulement, il en est conscient, mais peu importe. Mikael est sincère. C'est tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

C'est tout ce dont il a besoin… Et du goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Ce sont le dossier d'une chaise et la table, derrière lui, qui ont empêché Mikael de partir à la renverse. Il s'attendait à une réaction mais définitivement pas à celle-là. L'attaque a été rapide. Fulgurante. Shura l'embrasse. Non. Ce n'est pas exactement un baiser. Il a collé leurs lèvres, il a collé leur corps… Il se presse contre lui, avec violence. C'est presque douloureux, ces doigts qui s'agrippent à ses épaules, à sa nuque. L'estocade a été brutale et Shura profite de cet avantage. Ses lèvres sont féroces, cette étreinte est agressive. Passionnée. Passionnante. Il n'est pas certain de savoir ce qui a poussé le majordome à ouvrir les vannes. Il ne se pose pas vraiment la question. Il profite, sonné par le tumulte. Mais il ne sera pas dit qu'il se laissera vaincre si facilement. Il rêve de ce combat depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas vouloir d'une défaite aussi rapide.

Il se redresse. Il s'accroche, s'élève et le domine. Il force le passage des lèvres. Sa langue explore avidement cette terre inconnue et fantasmée depuis si longtemps. Il y trouve une sœur. Elle hésite. Elle ne sait pas se battre aussi bien que lui, pas selon ses règles, mais elle apprend vite. Terriblement vite. Magnifiquement vite. Quelle adversaire, quelle partenaire incroyable ! Et son propriétaire… ! Il tient toutes ses promesses, tous ses fantasmes. Torride et emporté. Cette passion, cette force, cette folie qui se libère au point que les mouvements en deviennent parfois imprécis. Avides et acharnés, ils tremblent tous deux d'impatience trop longtemps contenue. Ses mains remontent sur le torse en face de lui. Elles glissent sous les pans de la veste, remontent vers les épaules, et redescendent le long des omoplates. Le vêtement tombe. D'un mouvement du pied, Mikael l'envoie au loin et pousse Shura contre les meubles derrière lui. Sous l'impact, celui-ci ouvre les yeux. Deux orbes noirs transpercent Mikael. Un instant de stupeur délicieuse et violente qui lui fait perdre la main. Le troisième round commence au moment où Shura le plaque contre le réfrigérateur.

C'est un tango fantastique qu'ils dansent, profitant du moindre trouble de leur compagnon pour reprendre le rôle du guide. Leur passe d'armes enflamme leurs sens au point de leur faire perdre toute raison. Ils se déshabillent en tout hâte, se concentrant sur le strict nécessaire. La chemise de Shura, largement ouverte, n'a par exemple pas quitté son propriétaire. Ce n'est pas essentiel puisqu'elle offre tout de même un accès total à son corps brûlant. Le tee-shirt de Mikael connait un autre sort. Remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine, l'infirmier retire d'un geste brusque et l'envoie voler au loin avant d'attirer à nouveau Shura contre lui. Le contact de son torse… L'évidence de leur désir commun… Il s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres. Il n'y a plus de barrage, il n'y a plus de barrière… Les mains de Shura quittent son buste et se posent sur ses hanches. Il grimpe sur la pointe des pieds et accroche une jambe au bassin de l'Espagnol. En quelques coups de reins, il se frotte contre lui, il l'incite à poursuivre. Il gémit, il grogne. La bouche de Shura l'empêche de crier. Mais elle quitte la sienne lui arrachant une plainte de frustration. Il le sent haleter, figé contre son corps tendu par le désir.

-- Je ne sais pas…, souffle-t-il tout bas, contre son épaule.

Instantanément, le Suédois serre les dents. Ces quelques mots murmurés à cet instant précis… Rester calme… Redevenir calme, plutôt. Contenir sa frustration. Chaque homme, chaque femme a le droit à tout moment de changer d'avis. Et pour Shura, pour eux deux, il vaut mieux que l'Espagnol se rende compte maintenant qu'il n'est pas certain de sa décision, que ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il veut. S'il ne faisait que céder à une simple pulsion, s'il venait à regretter ensuite de s'être abandonné au flux de la passion, l'air deviendrait irrespirable, la maison invivable… L'un d'eux devrait quitter ce foyer, devrait quitter Saga… Cela gâcherait tout, n'est-ce-pas ? Tous leurs efforts… Tout le reste… Mikael ne se le pardonnerait pas. Une grande respiration. S'anesthésier par l'oxygène. Par la raison. Oublier le désir qui lui cingle les reins. Il se raccroche à sa volonté de ne pas détruire Shura. Il ne veut pas le voir rongé par le remord. Il ne veut pas qu'il perde sa fierté, son honneur. Non plus que l'arrogance folle de celui qui n'a jamais dérogé à ses principes.

-- Alors il vaut mieux arrêter maintenant, murmure-t-il en repoussant doucement celui qui a bien failli être son amant.

Il se dégage de son étreinte. Il ramasse son tee-shirt. Il jette un œil à l'évier dans lequel le robinet d'eau coule toujours. Il va le refermer. Ils ont évité de justesse l'inondation, le dégât des eaux et ses terribles conséquences.

-- Rien n'est arrivé, fait-il d'une voix qu'il espère apaisante. Rien d'irrémédiable. Ton Dieu ne t'en voudra pas pour un simple baiser. Et si, après avoir pris du recul, tu es encore décidé… tu sais où me trouver, n'est-ce-pas ?

-- Mais je suis décidé ! affirme l'Espagnol en attrapant la main blanche qui s'éloignait en direction de la porte. Je suis décidé. C'est toi. Simplement, je ne sais pas… comment faire.

-- Que… ?

La stupeur fige l'infirmier. Shura évite son regard. Shura… catholique et homosexuel. Shura… qui refuse le jeu de la séduction. Shura… et ses manières un peu gauches, ses mains mal assurées et son baiser… Shura… Mikael se colle, doucement, contre l'Espagnol. Il respire son odeur, prolongeant ces quelques instants de silence, et glisse jusqu'au creux de son oreille. Les yeux brillants, il s'y reprend à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à poser sa question.

-- Je veux une réponse claire alors réponds simplement par oui ou par non… Es-tu vierge, Shura ?

-- Ne te moque pas de…

-- Chut…, murmure-t-il caressant de son index la bouche crispée par la gêne. Qu'ai-je dit ? Oui ou non. C'est tout. Aucun autre mot n'a le droit de franchir la barrière de tes lèvres. Alors ? Réponds-moi, Shura…

-- Oui…

Mikael clôt ses paupières, un instant, avant de les rouvrir. Il rayonne. Il sera son premier. Shura l'a choisi pour être son premier. Il a tout à fait conscience de ce que cela peut représenter pour son compagnon. Il sait le magnifique cadeau qu'il s'apprête à lui faire.

-- Et maintenant, reprend-il d'une vois lascive, as-tu envie d'aller plus loin que ce simple baiser ? As-tu envie d'explorer mon corps ? De parcourir ma peau, de tes mains et de tes lèvres ? As-tu envie que je te couvre de baisers ? Que je te fasse défaillir ? Veux-tu que nous ne fassions plus qu'un ? Souhaites-tu vraiment que nos corps fusionnent ? Dis-moi, Shura… es-tu vraiment décidé ? Es-tu réellement prêt à ce que je te fasse l'amour ?

Sans réponse de la part de son compagnon, Mikael s'écarte légèrement. Un sourire indécent aux lèvres, il relève les yeux vers deux poignards entourés de flammes noires. L'Espagnol se jette une nouvelle fois sur lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

-- Pas ici, lui indique Mikael en s'arrachant au baiser. Pas pour ta première fois. Tu mérites mieux.

Et surtout, il serait fort regrettable que leurs amis rentrent à l'improviste et les trouve occupés sur la table de la cuisine. Il n'est pas certain que Shura ait la moindre tendance exhibitionniste.

-- Allons dans ma chambre.

Dans la chambre, deux étages plus haut, il aura tout ce qu'il faut sous la main. Deux étages. Quelques dizaines de marches… Jamais une ascension n'aura été aussi longue.

* * *

Il l'a allongé sur le lit. Il a parcouru chaque parcelle de son corps sec et nerveux de sa bouche et de sa langue. Ses doigts experts ont dessiné le tracé de chacun des muscles noueux jusqu'à lui faire atteindre les limites du plaisir. Il a pris ses mains, les a guidées pour leur faire parcourir sa peau, leur faire redécouvrir le sens du toucher. Ça a été magnifique de le voir trembler, de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller à mesure qu'il faisait l'expérience de sensations nouvelles et envoutantes, d'observer la lutte continuelle entre sa volonté de savourer chaque instant, de résister, et son désir d'aller plus loin, de sombrer totalement. Oui… Même en cet instant, Shura se bat contre lui-même et c'est terriblement excitant d'être celui qui fait pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre, selon son bon vouloir, selon qu'il se montre clément ou tentateur. Ce sentiment de pouvoir absolu est jouissif. Purement et simplement jouissif. Presqu'autant que ce qu'il ressent quand il s'empale sur lui. Presque. Car il ne connait rien de meilleur que cette douleur qui lui brûle les reins mélangée au plaisir qui irradie dans tout son corps. Il crie. Il crie l'extase que lui procure le second cadeau de Shura, un présent que l'Espagnol n'a pas conscience de lui offrir : des mois d'abstinence qui trouvent leur terme dans ce flot ininterrompu d'assauts violents et sublimes. Les doigts de Shura s'enfoncent dans ses chairs, imprimant à son corps un rythme toujours plus rapide. Il a mal… C'est tellement bon. Il crie son nom, encore et encore. Il crie son nom et son ravissement. Il laisse son regard retomber sur le visage de son amant. Il veut savoir s'il l'entend. Il veut savoir s'il comprend. Peut-être. Ce n'est pas sûr. Il ne sait pas encore décrypter ce visage car en lieu et place du fier et sévère espagnol qu'il connait, il découvre un dément. Shura est aussi fou que lui, en cet instant. Aussi enragé. Aussi exalté.

Il bascule sur le côté, violemment. Il se retrouve sur le dos. Il subit. Mais Shura ne cherche pas le dominer. Il est au-delà de la lutte de pouvoir. Le combat est devenu une raison en lui-même, sans que victoire ou défaite n'intéressent plus personne. Ils ont atteint ce moment précis où ces mots n'ont plus le moindre sens. Un hurlement rauque se mêle à ses cris. Shura se répand en lui. Il se répand entre eux. Et sans leur laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, sa main trouve la chevelure brune, la tire doucement en arrière pour relever le visage d'oiseau de proie de son amant. Il est plus calme que quelques instants auparavant mais au fond de ses yeux brûle un nouvel éclat. Ils se considèrent l'espace d'une seconde, puis leurs lèvres s'emprisonnent en un baiser féroce qui les laisse haletants.

Ils restent un moment ainsi, à s'embrasser, à se couvrir de caresses possessives, comme s'ils voulaient apprendre par cœur les courbes de cet autre corps en une seule fois. Au bout de longues minutes, lorsque tous deux ont totalement retrouvé leurs esprits et avant qu'ils ne le perdent à nouveau, Shura se redresse et s'écarte.

-- Je dois y aller, indique l'espagnol, d'une voix déterminée, en abandonnant son partenaire pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

-- Où ça ?

-- Dans ma chambre, pour me changer. Il est inenvisageable que je travaille vêtu d'une chemise dans cet état, assène-t-il en ramassant le tissu froissé. Je dois être décent lorsque Monsieur Saga et les autres rentreront. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

-- Et alors ? lance Mikael en roulant auprès de son compagnon. Tu crois qu'ils t'en voudront pour ta tenue ? Ou parce qu'ils te trouveront au lit avec moi ? Cela fait des semaines qu'Angie ne déjeune avec nous que pour les jours de garde de Mû. Et à quoi crois-tu qu'Ayo et Saga passent les après-midis que notre patron préféré nous incite si gracieusement à passer loin de ces murs ? On a bien le droit de profiter nous aussi…

-- Là n'est pas la question, réplique le majordome en se rhabillant. Je ne suis pas eux.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interroge Mikael, méfiant.

-- Que ce qu'il vient de se passer ne change absolument rien.

Il se lève. Dans le lit, Mikael se redresse.

-- Minute, mon beau… On est bien d'accord que, toi et moi, ce n'était pas juste pour une fois, n'est-ce-pas ?

-- Pas si tu souhaites qu'il en soit autrement.

-- C'est quoi cette réponse ? Si tu n'étais pas persuadé que je suis sérieux, que je veux être avec toi durant un bon moment, pourquoi… ?

Le majordome marque une pause au moment où il referme la boucle de sa ceinture.

-- Parce que tu avais raison. Je t'avais dit que je ne courrais pas de risque pour un simple jeu. Mais tu ne joues pas, je l'ai enfin compris. Pas au fond, en tout cas. Tu es honnête et sincère avec moi, explique-t-il en enfilant sa chemise pour sortir de la pièce. Je ne te demande rien de plus. Quant à l'avenir… Je ne crois rien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

Gabriel avait donc raison : Shura est assez grand pour assumer l'inconstance suédoise – même s'il y a quelque chose de dérangeant dans le fait qu'il pense, lui aussi, à leur probable et future séparation. Probable. Future. Parce que pour le moment…

-- C'est très simple ce que je veux, figure-toi. Je veux que ce soir tu viennes passer la nuit dans cette chambre. Et les suivantes aussi.

-- Alors je serai ici, n'en doute pas. Cette nuit. Et les suivantes, aussi. Mais pour le moment… Nous nous reverrons plus tard, Monsieur, indique l'Espagnol en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Mon… Monsieur ? Mikael se lève précipitamment et se rue dans le couloir.

-- Shura !

-- Monsieur ? répond le majordome en se retournant.

Sa chemise est toujours ouverte. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés. Et son visage arbore cet air implacable qui lui va si bien et qui enflamme l'esprit de l'infirmier.

-- C'est quoi ce délire ? Monsieur ? Tu comptes vraiment toujours m'appeler comme ça ?

-- Je vous l'ai dit : ce qui vient de se passer ne change en rien le fonctionnement de cette maison, ni mon rôle en son sein. Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai du travail.

Il tourne les talons. Mikael observe sa silhouette, raide et fière, disparaître dans les ombres de l'escalier. Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Ce soir, son amant le rejoindra dans sa chambre. Cette nuit, il lui prouvera que beaucoup de choses ont changé. Cette nuit, il lui démontrera que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Cette nuit… Il a déjà hâte d'y être.

* * *

Paris – Le Scylla

Les Hauts-Fonds ne sont pas encore bondés. Il est tôt. Shun vient à peine de commencer son set. Dans une des alcôves, assis à côté de Kanon et Misty qui discutent pour faire oublier à ce dernier que son amoureux est parti en shooting loin de Paris – et, pas du tout accessoirement, près de mannequins magnifiques --, Milo surveille son auto-déclaré disciple du coin de l'oreille. Le jeune DJ a passé la journée avec son frère : ils n'ont pas pu préparer sa prestation, du moins pas comme ils le font d'habitude. Normalement, ils y passent leur après-midi, à écouter des disques, réfléchir sur le show du soir. Là, non. Le point positif c'est que ça lui a permis de finir d'installer les meubles, avec l'aide de Kanon. Il a été raisonnable quand il les a achetés. Il n'a pas choisi de couleurs et de formes trop _seventies._ Bon après, il craqué sur deux ou trois trucs, mais la plupart se retrouvent dans sa chambre donc ce n'est pas exactement comme si ça comptait. Et puis d'abord qui peut résister à l'attrait d'une lampe-fusée ? Kanon apparemment. Et Gab sans aucun doute.

Il n'a pas osé reprendre contact avec son ami, encore. Il ne sait pas trop comment faire, déjà. Le CD, ça n'a pas du tout fonctionné comme il l'avait espéré. En plus, Kanon lui a dit que Gabriel avait été plutôt agréable cette semaine. Disponible. Bon oki, ils ne sont pas vus beaucoup non plus puisque Kanon a passé le plus clair de son temps collé aux basques de son frère, à bosser, mais le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, Kanon a été formel : Gab allait bien. Et il n'avait pas l'air énervé quand il a rendu le CD, lundi. C'est une bonne nouvelle. C'est une excellente nouvelle, même. Mais il préfèrerait vérifier par lui-même. Être bien sûr que tout va bien. Il n'aime pas quitter les gens en mauvais terme. Il n'aime pas qu'il reste des choses non dites. Que les liens se distendent, oui, c'est normal. C'est la vie. Les routes se croisent et se séparent, chacun suivant sa propre voie, depuis son propre point de départ jusqu'à sa propre destination. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se séparer fâchés. Parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui arrivera sur la route, demain, après-demain, ou plus tard. Il ne faudrait pas que des anciennes rancœurs remontent et poussent à prendre une mauvaise décision. Il ne faudrait pas que Gab, un jour, ait un problème et qu'il ne lui demande pas d'aide au prétexte qu'ils ne sont plus amis. Ce serait franchement nul. Parce qu'ils sont amis. Ils le seront toujours.

C'est ce qu'il a voulu lui dire en laissant ce CD chez lui. Un CD sur lequel il a gravé la musique qui passait ce matin-là, quand il a trouvé Gab dans sa douche, mais surtout celle qui résonnait dans l'appartement quand il a dit à Gab qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Il voulait que Gab s'en souvienne. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut après… ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave tant qu'il garde en tête que s'il a un problème, il pourra toujours venir vers lui. Alors oui, Gab n'est pas obligé de venir le trouver, lui, au moindre souci. D'abord parce qu'il n'est pas seul. Il a Saga. Mais bon. Saga ne peut pas tout non plus. La preuve, c'est qu'il n'a pas su réparer la frigidité de Gab. En même temps, avec sa maladie et ses problèmes, ce n'est peut-être pas si étonnant. Mais maintenant, Saga va mieux. C'est bien. C'est bien. Comme de constater les fulgurants progrès de Shun et l'assurance que le jeune homme conquiert un peu plus chaque jour. De le voir grandir.

-- Hé ! Mais… j'hallucine ou… ?

La voix de Kanon tire Milo de ses réflexions. Il reporte son attention dans la direction qu'indique l'air surpris de son meilleur ami. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, une tornade rouge et bleue déboule en direction du numéro deux de Sanctuary et se plante devant lui.

-- Gab !

-- Bonsoir Milo.

L'air de Gabriel est parfaitement impénétrable. Il a l'air calme. Pas du tout adapté à cet environnement, mais ce n'est pas important, ça. Non, ce qui compte, c'est ce calme. Gab n'a pas l'air en colère. Gab ne semble plus lui en vouloir du tout. Il ne sait pas trop comment c'est possible mais c'est juste… super.

-- Salut ! Que… Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ici ?

-- Mikael ne tarit pas d'éloges sur cet endroit. J'étais curieux. Et je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi. Le mieux était donc de venir en personne et d'en profiter pour découvrir ce lieu.

-- T'excuser ? s'étonne Milo. De quoi ?

-- Pour la semaine dernière et la manière dont j'ai répondu à ton appel. Je suis désolé, fait Gabriel en baissant les yeux un instant. Je n'aurais pas dû raccrocher aussi brutalement.

-- Non, Gab, sincèrement, t'as pas à t'excuser, le rassure aussitôt le DJ. C'est moi. J'aurais pas dû insister comme ça. T'as plein de boulot et tout, et moi je t'appelle comme ça et je tiens la jambe… Je t'ai embêté et c'était pas le but, clairement.

Vraiment, il ne veut pas que Gabriel s'en veuille. Il ne veut pas que Gabriel lui en veuille non plus. Il le voit relever les yeux vers lui. Il le voit réfléchir.

-- Et si nous nous contentions d'oublier cet incident, qu'en dis-tu ? propose le meilleur ami de Saga après quelques secondes.

Le visage du DJ s'éclaire. Ça, c'est une solution parfaite. On clôt. On oublie. On se pardonne. Comme deux amis. Gab et lui sont toujours amis. C'est la preuve. La vraie preuve. Le CD a marché finalement. Ça a juste pris un peu plus de temps que prévu mais on s'en fout maintenant. Y a que le résultat qui compte. Il hésite puis, n'y résistant plus, il prend son ami dans ses bras et le serre contre lui. Gabriel pose une main sur son épaule.

-- Milo…, murmure-t-il d'une voix indulgente.

-- Ouais, ouais, je sais, fait le DJ en desserrant son étreinte. Mais… ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Tu m'en veux pas ?

-- Non, pas du tout. Moi aussi, cela me fait plaisir.

-- Alors ? Comment tu vas ?

-- Très bien. Je consacre beaucoup de temps à Sanctuary mais les résultats sont là. C'est agréable.

-- Me doute que ça doit être un peu plus sympa que cet été. Et c'est pas trop chiant avec Kanon toujours dans vos pattes ?

-- Nous avons mieux à faire que de passer la soirée à parler de mon travail, non ?

-- Ça, c'est clair ! On a beaucoup mieux à faire ! Fêter que tu sois là, par exemple ! Ça me fait plaisir, tu peux pas savoir… Allez, je t'offre à boire ! Une vodka et crème de menthe, c'est ça, hein ?

-- Blanche. La crème de menthe.

-- Ah vi ! C'est vrai ! Me souviens ! Rei !

De l'autre côté du bar, la jeune asiatique lui adresse un sourire en réponse à son appel.

-- Tu as de la crème de menthe blanche ? lui demande le DJ.

-- Bien sûr.

-- Super ! Donc de ça avec de la vodka et plein de glace et euh… ce que tu veux pour moi ! Je te fais confiance !

Elle considère le DJ, un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur Gabriel.

-- La vodka, c'est pour vous ?

-- En effet.

-- Stinger ou Marteau ?

-- Stinger.

-- Tu peux nous apporter ça à ma table ? s'enquiert Milo avant qu'elle ne parte. Avec des petits trucs à grignoter ?

-- Entendu.

-- Merci ! Je t'adore ! Je l'adore, fait-il en se retournant vers Gabriel. Elle est trop géniale, cette fille. Niveau cocktail et bouffe, elle assure, tu vas voir. C'est trop bon ce qu'elle fait. Et elle est gentille comme tout, t'as vu ? En fait, elle s'appelle Shunrei mais on a décidé de l'appeller Rei, pour éviter que Shun se retourne à chaque fois. Ça a fait un peu bizarre à Shiryu, au départ, mais il s'y est fait.

-- Qui est Shiryu ?

-- Le bras droit d'Io. Et le fiancé de Rei. Allez ! Suis-moi ! On va voir les autres ! Tu restes longtemps jusqu'à quelle heure, je t'ai pas demandé ?

-- Pas trop tard.

-- Tu peux pas rester pour voir l'ambiance des Abysses, au moins ? On ouvre à minuit, c'est pas tard. Enfin… c'est toi qui vois, hein. Tu fais comme tu veux.

Et le DJ entraîne son ami jusqu'à la petite alcôve où les attendent Kanon et Misty.

* * *

Accoudé à une des barrières de l'espace VIP, Kanon sirote tranquillement une bière sans alcool. Il va falloir qu'il attende encore plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir boire à nouveau de l'alcool. Ça lui manque un peu. Comme les clopes. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il psychote autant d'ailleurs. Fumer, c'est relaxant. Enfin, en partie. Mais Céphée a été clair : plus il pourra attendre, mieux ce sera. Le top étant, bien sûr, qu'il ne reprenne pas. Dans la fosse, les clubbeurs se déchainent au son de la musique de Milo. La prestation du DJ est… extraordinaire, même pour lui. Aucun doute, la visite de Gabriel l'a rendu heureux et c'est ce bonheur qu'il partage spontanément avec la foule qui s'étend à ses pieds. Oui, Milo est heureux parce qu'il a retrouvé son ami. C'est une excellente chose même si Kanon se doutait bien que cela finirait ainsi. Personne ne peut vraiment en vouloir à Milo. Pas trop longtemps en tout cas. Et puis, il sait bien, lui, que ce n'était pas contre le DJ que Gabriel était en colère. Toute cette semaine, il a essayé d'être aimable avec le meilleur ami de son jumeau, de lui prouver qu'il a envie de réparer ses erreurs et les catastrophes qu'il a déclenchées à cause de ses histoires avec Rhadamanthe. Dire que Gabriel n'a toujours pas trahi son secret. C'est à peine croyable. Et comme ça doit lui peser de devoir mentir, ne serait-ce que par omission, à Saga. Oui… s'il pouvait oublier, s'il arrivait à se sortir le benjamin des Judge de la tête, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde.

-- Quel fascinant spectacle…

Kanon jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers l'homme qui vient de l'interpeller. Ignacio Oliveira a de nouveau changé de couleur de cheveux. Cette nuit, à la faveur des néons, il oscille entre l'ambre et le safran.

-- Dommage pour vous que Geist ne soit pas là ce soir, constate Kanon, un rien méprisant en reportant son attention sur la piste de danse. Vous auriez pu proposer son film au téléchargement sur votre site.

-- Je n'aurais pas fait une telle chose. Je me serais contenté de quelques extraits, et encore…

Nouveau regard en direction d'Io qui est venu prendre place à côté de lui.

-- Même avec un téléchargement payant ? suggère Kanon.

-- Même.

-- Vous espérez me faire croire que vous auriez renoncé à quelques euros de plus ?

Io lui adresse un regard, à la fois moqueur et indulgent. Une indulgence dédaigneuse masquée derrière un soupçon d'espièglerie. À moins que ce ne soit le contraire. À moins, oui, que le gérant du Scylla ne se comporte de façon aussi hautaine que parce qu'il trouve cela fort divertissant.

-- Je vous l'ai dit, à Londres, réplique l'homme de Julian Solo. Je ne cherche pas le profit à tout prix. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, être un gestionnaire ne signifie pas être stupide. Nous vivons dans un monde mercantile. Tout est à vendre, ou presque. Mais regardez les majors du disque et l'opinion détestable qu'en ont la plupart des gens. En cherchant à grappiller quelques cents par tous les moyens possibles, je nous desservirais. Nous devons gagner le respect du public en attisant sa curiosité, en la changeant en intérêt puis, plus tard, en ferveur et le plus simple pour y parvenir est de nous concentrer sur la base : le divertissement et l'art. Les sculptures de votre ami, par exemple. Je me contente de les exposer. Ce sont nos visiteurs qui viennent nous trouver pour en connaître la provenance et savoir où ils pourraient en faire l'acquisition. Je me garde bien d'agiter notre grille des tarifs sous leur nez. Je me contente d'être un entremetteur et tout le monde est ravi.

-- Ne pas forcer la vente au départ pour mieux pouvoir plumer les clients quand ils seront accros, c'est ça votre plan ?

-- Vous me prêtez des intentions qui ne sont pas les miennes. Nous avons besoin de rentrées d'argent régulières. Et qui paierait encore l'entrée et les consommations si nos habitués n'en ont plus les moyens ? Ce ne sont pas quelques curieux qui pourraient nous financer. Et que trouveraient-ils ? Une piste de danse vide ? Un bar où quelques serveurs se morfondraient dans l'attente d'un éventuel client ? Cela sonnerait le glas de ce projet, ce que je refuse absolument. Pour assurer notre pérennité, nous avons besoin d'être un continuel espace de vie. Nous devons faire en sorte que lorsqu'est venu le temps de choisir dans quelle boite de nuit la nuit se finira, une voix s'élève et propose le Scylla, et que les autres membres du groupe trouvent cette idée excellente, car ils auront raté une soirée précédente, qui n'avait rien de particulier sur le papier mais qui a été exceptionnelle d'après la rumeur insistante qui court dans le microcosme de la nuit. Vous verrez. Demain, la semaine prochaine, des gens se presseront à l'entrée parce qu'ils n'auront pas été là ce soir.

L'exposé laisse un goût amer dans la bouche de Kanon. Le début, surtout. On dirait le discours d'un dealer. Un dealer de fête. Un dealer de musique. Un dealer de Milo. Alors certes, les conséquences sont moins critiques, les dangers moins mortels, mais tout de même… C'est de son meilleur ami dont il s'agit. De Milo et de sa passion. De Milo qui, en ce moment même, partage son amour avec son public qui le lui rend bien. D'une manière différente qu'à l'Oblivion, certes, moins directe. Les clients ne viennent pas taper dans le dos de Milo et se pendre à son cou dès qu'il met un pied en dehors de sa cage. Il y a un peu plus de distance, de révérence. Plus de professionnalisme de part et d'autre. Alors les méthodes employées sont peut-être suspectes et sujettes à caution mais elles portent leurs fruits. La boîte est un vrai succès et le DJ est indéniablement heureux. Et en dehors de la musique et de l'alcool, aucune drogue ne circule à l'intérieur du Scylla.

-- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils soient déçus, vos visiteurs, et qu'ils finissent par se lasser de louper continuellement ces nuits exceptionnelles ? s'inquiète Kanon.

-- Auriez-vous perdu votre confiance dans le talent de Milo ? se moque Io. Moi, non. Il est en train de s'approprier totalement les Abysses, comme Shun commence à faire sien l'espace des Hauts-Fonds. Cette soirée n'est que la première d'une très longue série, j'en suis certain. Et puis, même lorsqu'il est un peu en-dessous de ce niveau, nous n'avons rien à envier à quiconque. Mais je vois que vous continuez à vous défier de moi. J'osais espérer, pourtant, que ma conduite vous aurait rassuré sur mes intentions.

-- Comme quand vous faites croire aux clients que l'argent ne vous intéresse pas.

-- Je ne leur mens pas vraiment, se défend aussitôt Ignacio. Le meilleur moyen de faire croire que l'argent ne vous intéresse pas est de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance.

-- Vous m'excuserez si je ne prends pas vos paroles pour argent comptant et que je garde encore un œil sur vous…

Kanon plonge ses yeux dans les lentilles orangées de son vis-à-vis. Ses éventuels regrets n'auront que peu d'importance au final. Il continuera de veiller sur Milo. Et sur Shun. Il les protègera au besoin.

-- Gardez donc les deux aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez, lui rétorque le gérant en soutenant son regard. Et lorsque vous m'aurez enfin mis à nu, vous constaterez que je n'ai absolument aucune raison de vous cacher quoique ce soit.

Et il s'éloigne sur ces paroles… qui ne sont rien d'autre qu'un allumage en règle, inutile de se voiler la face.

* * *

_(1)_ : _Muchas Gracias…_ : Merci beaucoup…

_(2)_ : _Abuela… Dios… Perdoneme… Le quiero_. : Grand-mère… Dieu… Pardonnez-moi… Je l'aime.

NB : Petite précision pour les non-hispanophones, _querer_ signifie à la fois _aimer_ et _vouloir_. Les deux termes sont intimement liés dans la culture espagnole (on s'éloigne donc de la culture française dans laquelle aimer signifie autant _to __like_ que _to love_).


	66. Dimanche 1er Octobre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Gabriel et Mikael ont eu une discussion aux multiples conséquences (positives, ce qui est assez rare pour être noté ^^). Shura s'est laissé convaincre de la réalité et de la sincérité des sentiments de Mikael à son égard. Tirant les conclusions qui s'imposent, il a livré une bataille sur le terrain de prédilection du Suédois, pour leur plus grand bonheur mutuel. Le soir même, Gabriel s'est rendu au Scylla dans le double but de renouer avec Milo et d'observer le DJ dans son milieu naturel. Ce qui a fait extrêmement plaisir à ce dernier. Quant à Kanon, il s'est gentiment fait draguer. Quoique gentil ne soit pas le premier qualificatif qui vienne à l'esprit lorsque l'on parle d'Ignacio Oliveira._

_NdA__ : Un grand merci à vous tous et toutes pour votre soutien et l'intérêt que vous continuez de témoigner à cette histoire, malgré la parution erratique. Ne vous inquiétez pas : comme l'a dit Seveya, je n'ai pas abandonné NWS. Vu qu'on a parlé beaucoup de reviews et d'excuses dans les derniers messages, j'aimerais clarifier ma position sur ce sujet. Vos commentaires me font toujours extrêmement plaisir et j'encourage – bien évidemment – tous ceux qui le désirent à me faire part de leur impression sur cette histoire, positive ou négative. Vos avis me permettent de m'améliorer, nourrissent ma réflexion et je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Ceci étant dit, depuis très longtemps, j'ai fait miens __les droits imprescriptibles du lecteur__ de D. Pennac, que ce soit en tant que lecteur ou en tant qu'auteur. Le dernier de ces droits est celui de nous taire, c'est-à-dire de garder pour nous ce qu'a provoqué la lecture d'un texte, pour des raisons qui ne regardent que nous et dont nous n'avons pas à nous justifier. C'est pourquoi, très sincèrement, vous ne me « devez » rien. Et je dois avouer que je suis d'autant plus touchée par vos commentaires quand je me dis que vous les laissez par envie et non par devoir. Dernière chose : j'ai commencé un blog. Le lien est sur mon profil. Il tournera beaucoup autour de NWS (mais pas que). Vous pourrez y trouver des fiches sur les persos, les lieux, des images des tenues… Il se remplit petit à petit. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour et à me faire part de vos suggestions._

_Choupi : __Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Io dragouille, oui ^^ et Gab, effectivement égal à lui-même, prend les dispositions qui lui paraissent couler de source, suite à sa prise de conscience. L'image de la démarche scientifique correspond tout à fait à son esprit cartésien. Mika a fait une drôle de tête, c'est sûr. Et il compte bien avoir sa revanche. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est Gab qui a proposé à Saga cet arrangement pour solutionner ses problèmes de libido (qui continuait à exister malgré son refus de s'engager dans une quelconque relation, of course). Saga a bien évidemment refusé dans un premier temps mais Gabriel a su trouver les arguments pour le convaincre – notamment par le fait que les « coups d'un soir », ce n'est pas vraiment la tasse de thé de Saga._

_Saschka :__ Moi maso ? Non, je ne crois pas. NWS s'est construite de la même manière que mes autres fics (et que mes histoires en général). J'imagine quelques scènes avec quelques personnages (dans Résurrection, la scène du cimetière ici, ça a été notamment l' « affrontement » entre Kanon et Rhada dans l'appart de Milo), je construis un cadre dans lequel je pense qu'elles peuvent s'imbriquer (en gros je trouve des réponses à la multitude de questions que posent ces scènes à commencer par la première : qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?), et je trouve des solutions qui me conviennent aux problèmes qu'implique cet univers, en essayant de rester au maximum cohérente. Ensuite, j'essaye de raconter au mieux l'histoire qui en résulte (du moins de la façon qui me parait la plus adaptée en fonction de ce que je veux comme résultat et de ce que je me sens capable de faire ou non). Pour le cas qui nous occupe, face à la « matière » que j'avais, j'ai choisi d'envisager NWS comme une saga, avec cette multitude de personnages (cette construction a été influencée par le fait que je n'avais pas réussi à donner autant d'importance que je l'aurais souhaité aux personnages secondaires de Numen Inest). Ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème puisque c'était clair pour moi dès le départ. C'est mon choix, je l'assume, et je suis « bien » avec ça. Surtout que pour le coup, la construction tient plus de la suite de dominos que de la toile d'araignée : je me suis débrouillée pour ne pas avoir à gérer tous les problèmes (et leur résolution, of course) en même temps._

_Fubuki-san :__ Merci pour tes encouragements ! :) J'espère que la suite de l'aventure ne te décevra pas :)_

_Mira :__ *se retient très fort de radoter au sujet des reviews* :p Très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que la suite des développements en ce qui concerne Shura et Mika ne te décevra pas. Je vais bien sûr essayer de rester cohérente avec leurs personnalités mais bon, il ne s'agira que de ma vision et de mes choix, forcément. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop éloignés de tes attentes. Pour Milo et Gab… Si la situation avait encore perduré, Milo aurait tenté une nouvelle approche (il en faut beaucoup pour qu'il renonce). Mais il s'est quand même pris une petite douche froide avec son appel téléphonique. Or, nous le savons, il ne veut pas se brouiller avec Gabriel. Il marchait donc un peu sur des œufs, ne sachant comment rattraper le coup. Du coup, cela lui fait un gros souci en moins de voir que c'est Gab qui a fait le premier pas, cette fois, et contribue à sa joie de le revoir. J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés. Et désolée de t'avoir inquiété._

_Averii :__ Je suis très heureuse de savoir que cette histoire te plait. Pour le yaoi, je ferai la même réponse qu'habituellement : je souhaite au maximum limiter l'emploi de personnages originaux (c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les parents des protagonistes sont presque tous morts ou suffisamment éloignés de l'action pour qu'on ne les voit pas) et comme il y a très peu de filles dans l'univers de Saint Seiya et que je souhaitais écrire de la romance, les relations homosexuelles étaient une « nécessité » (après, pour moi, yaoi, yuri, hétéro… osef un peu beaucoup). Je te remercie pour tes compliments sur mon style. J'essaie autant que possible de ne pas tomber dans l'excès pour l'expression des sentiments. Ce n'est pas toujours réussi mais c'est tout de même moins catastrophique, de ce point de vue, que dans mes précédentes histoires. Ce qui est somme toute positif, n'est-ce-pas ? :p_

_Katie :__ C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire ce commentaire. Pour répondre à ta question au sujet de Kanon, il a tenu, sur ce point, le même genre de raisonnement que lorsqu'il réfléchit sur la manière dont Rhadamanthe a appris pour la greffe (passage que l'on voit rapidement dans la troisième partie du mariage). Kanon sait que Rhada est au courant pour Ayo (grâce aux messages du dit Ayo). Comment l'a-t-il su ? Cela peut s'expliquer assez facilement : les rendez-vous entre Kanon et Ayoros avaient lieu à l'Olympe et Rhada y passait beaucoup de temps (on se demande bien pourquoi…). Il est possible qu'il ait surpris quelque chose à ce moment-là – ce qui est presque plus surprenant, c'est qu'il ait mis tant de temps à avoir vent de cette histoire. À moins que ce ne soit le sous-directeur avec le monocle qui lui en ai parlé (puisque celui-ci était au courant). Quant à la façon dont Rhada l'a retrouvé, là encore, puisqu'il sait qu'Ayoros a parlé à Rhadamanthe de l'Oblivion, Rhada a très bien pu remonter sa piste à partir de là (comme l'a fait Gabriel). Et puis de toute façon, Kanon s'en fout un peu beaucoup du comment : il ne voit pas ce que ça lui apporterait de le savoir. Ce sont les conséquences qui le préoccupent et les motivations de Rhadamanthe. Il n'y a qu'une raison qui pourrait le pousser à tirer ce mystère au clair : une éventuelle vengeance (ou des remerciements, mais vu comment cette histoire s'est terminée, j'en doute ^^) contre ceux qui ont révélé son secret. Mais il n'a pas envie de se venger. Il s'est prostitué, c'est un fait. Et il l'assume. Dans un premier temps, il voit le fait que Rhada l'ait appris et l'ait traité de cette manière comme un « juste retour des choses » : il a fait des conneries (même s'il ne les regrette pas), ça lui retombe dessus, c'est normal. Dans un second temps, il veut « oublier » et ne plus se préoccuper de cette affaire. Ce sujet quitte donc plus ou moins son esprit, remplacé par d'autres – notamment, dans un troisième temps, sa colère pour s'être laissé berner par Rhadamanthe (qui est un méchant monstre manipulateur qui s'est joué de lui… le vilain pas beau)._

_Dannie :__ Je suis très contente de savoir que cette histoire te plait. Comme dit plus haut, ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite. Depuis le début de l'année, vous le savez, je rencontre quelques difficultés personnelles qui ont atteint, je pense, leur paroxysme au mois de Mai. C'est ce qui a fait que je n'ai pas pu me concentrer sur l'écriture et que je l'ai même complètement lâchée durant quelques semaines. Cependant, à aucun moment, je n'ai envisagé d'abandonner NWS. J'avais simplement besoin d'une vraie pause, pour m'occuper de sujets plus importants (enfin, plus importants pour moi ^^). Là, cela va mieux. Je ne peux vous garantir que je vais être capable de reprendre le rythme de parution d'un chapitre par semaine mais cette histoire ira à son terme, je vous le promets._

_XXK/KS :__ Comme te l'a dit Seveya (merci à elle de vous avoir donné des nouvelles d'ailleurs : poutoux coupine), niveau santé, ça va :) Et la page blanche, c'est vrai que les chapitres actuels m'inspirent moins que ceux qui viendront après. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ceux-là finiront par arriver ^^_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Appartement de Minos et Thétis Judge

Vêtu d'un sous-pull noir sur lequel il a passé une veste d'intérieur, Minos Judge est assis à son bureau. Une ride est apparue entre ses sourcils plissés, preuve de la contrariété que provoque ce qu'il lit. Il rature, barre, annote les pages gardant pour lui les remarques injurieuses qui surgissent dans son esprit alors qu'il parcourt les lignes de la dernière proposition en provenance de Graad Industries. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il jetterait toutes ces feuilles à la poubelle. Hélas, ce n'est pas envisageable. Les perspectives qu'ouvre ce partenariat sont des plus prometteuses. Certes, Judge Inc. n'en a pas actuellement besoin : le mariage a fini de rapprocher l'entreprise du Groupe Solo et ils ont largement profité de la convalescence de Saga pour marquer des points dans la guerre qu'ils livrent à Sanctuary mais, suivant l'adage qui veut que celui qui ne progresse pas recule, ils ne peuvent se permettre de tourner le dos à une telle opportunité. D'autant plus qu'ils en sont à l'origine. C'est Eaque qui a pris l'initiative du contact, dans une logique et ingénieuse démarche de développement. Renoncer équivaudrait à l'aveu public d'un échec maintenant que les négociations ne sont plus un secret pour personne. Ils n'ont pas le choix : ils doivent les mener à bien. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui fera accepter des conditions défavorables à l'Empire.

– Es-tu prêt mon chéri ?

La voix de Thétis. Il l'a entendue ouvrir la porte mais ne s'est pas départi de sa lecture.

– Pratiquement. J'ai encore quelques papiers à terminer.

– Tu t'en occuperas à un autre moment. Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas te rendre à l'hippodrome ainsi vêtu ? remarque-t-elle en avisant la tenue de son époux.

– En effet.

– Bien. Tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire. Nous devons partir dans moins d'une demi-heure si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

– Dans ce cas, nous serons en retard, réplique-t-il aussitôt.

– Minos !

– Quoi ?

Il n'a toujours pas relevé les yeux vers elle. Il n'en a pas besoin pour lui répondre et ce n'est pas en la regardant que le travail avancera.

– Julian, ta tante et tes frères nous attendent à Longchamp. Et tu m'avais promis que tu ne travaillerais pas aujourd'hui.

– Il faut absolument que Twin ait ces documents pour demain. Tu crois peut-être que cela m'amuse de parcourir ce tissu d'inepties ?

– Si cela te déplait tellement, tu n'avais qu'à laisser ce dossier à Eaque, déclare-t-elle en s'installant dans le canapé.

Le ton sur lequel vient d'être faite cette suggestion renvoie Minos quelques jours en arrière. Il a employé pratiquement le même, légèrement hautain mais trop détaché pour paraître réellement dédaigneux, lorsqu'après avoir écouté Thétis se plaindre de ne pouvoir gérer les préparatifs du transfert de localisation du groupe Solo, il lui a soumis l'idée de faire venir Sorrente Sirene sur Paris afin qu'il se charge des dernières démarches. Une solution simple, efficace, presque trop évidente pour qu'il puisse considérer qu'elle n'y avait pas déjà pensé par elle-même. D'où ce timbre particulier, comme une préparation mentale au flot d'objections raisonnables qui ne devait pas manquer de survenir. Il avait presque été surpris de la voir soupirer et lui expliquer qu'elle avait espéré ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Faire appel à une aide extérieur était une forme d'échec pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas un échec que d'être enceinte, n'est-ce-pas ? Et il est évident que sa condition nécessite quelques aménagements, sans pour autant que ses compétences ne soient remises en cause. Elle lui a souri et a fini par se ranger à son avis. Aujourd'hui, il ne se rangera pas au sien.

– Ce n'était pas possible, rétorque-t-il d'un ton simplement factuel.

– Que tu t'en sois occupé durant son séjour à Los Angeles, je peux le comprendre. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de le garder après son retour, insiste-t-elle avec une pointe de reproche.

– Kido n'aurait pas apprécié que je me désintéresse de ce dossier. Quant à Eaque, il a d'autres sujets à traiter et d'autres obligations.

Oui, Eaque est occupé. Par d'autres dossiers, bien sûr, mais pas uniquement, évidemment. Ils ne se sont pratiquement pas vus depuis le mariage… néanmoins Minos n'a nul besoin de plus pour savoir que son cadet et ancien amant n'est pas au mieux. Il connait Eaque. Mieux que n'importe qui. Mieux qu'Eaque lui-même. Et mieux que Shion, sans doute. Oh, il ne remet pas en question la proximité entre le brun et son Master… Mais Shion n'a pas été l'amant d'Eaque. Et encore moins l'objet de son amour. Lui a été les deux. Et c'est pour cela qu'il sait. Le voyage à Los Angeles a beau avoir été en partie bénéfique, quelques jours à peine ne peuvent suffire à effacer les stigmates de la rage du brun. Ce n'est pas grave si, aujourd'hui, Eaque le méprise ou va jusqu'à le haïr. C'est sans doute dans l'ordre des choses. Mais il doit être perturbant d'en venir à détester quelqu'un que l'on a chéri sincèrement. Eaque a besoin de temps. Minos compte bien le lui accorder.

– Et toi non ?

La question de Thétis ressemble à une accusation. Minos relève la tête vers elle et ce qu'il voit sur son visage confirme son impression. Dans sa longue et large robe marine qui lui découvre les épaules et offre à leurs enfants tout l'espace dont ils ont besoin, elle darde sur lui ses yeux clairs.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– De tes obligations envers moi qui suis ta femme.

Ils s'affrontent du regard un instant. Il n'est guère besoin de mots dans ces moments-là. Il ne s'agit que de deux volontés qui se font face, un rapport de force sans violence, chacun cherchant à faire valoir ses droits, forçant silencieusement l'autre à reconnaître ses torts. Ils traitent d'égal à égal. C'est sans doute la clé de leur union. Il n'aurait jamais pu respecter une femme qui lui aurait été soumise. Et il ne saurait y avoir d'amour sans respect. Il est parfaitement conscient qu'elle a toutes les raisons de lui faire des reproches.

– Je m'excuse, ma chérie. Mais tu sais toute l'importance que cela revêt. Si ce n'était à ce point capital…

Il s'interrompt. Il serre les dents. Il s'accorde une grande respiration dans l'espoir de reprendre la maitrise de ses nerfs, puis se lève et fait quelques pas jusqu'à une desserte pour se servir un verre d'eau gazeuse.

– Je devrais être plus présent pour toi, je le reconnais, mais cette histoire et cette fille m'énervent prodigieusement, explique-t-il entre deux gorgées. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu supportes ma mauvaise humeur.

– De quelle fille parles-tu ? demande Thétis en se redressant légèrement.

– Saori Kido. Qui d'autre ? Veux-tu un peu d'eau ?

– Oui, merci. Tu crois qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec vos difficultés ? s'étonne-t-elle. Cette gamine aurait donc tant d'influence sur son grand-père ?

– Plus que tu ne l'imagines, lui répond-il. Plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Nous étions pratiquement parvenus à un accord et, maintenant, nous devons tout reprendre à zéro. Il est à peu près certain que c'est elle qui a remis en cause l'accord auquel nous étions parvenus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche en agissant ainsi mais j'entends bien le découvrir. Et lorsque ce sera fait, lorsque je l'aurais comprise… je prendrai les mesures adéquates. On ne joue pas impunément avec l'Empire.

– Avec l'Empire ? Ou avec toi ?

Il hausse les épaules alors qu'elle accepte son verre.

– Cela revient au même. Je suis l'Empire.

– J'ai l'impression d'entendre Julian. Votre orgueil finira vous perdre tous les deux.

Minos lui jette un regard noir.

– Il ne s'agit pas d'orgueil, voyons ! Il s'agit de devoir ! Il s'agit de ma famille ! De notre famille ! De ce que nous avons construit au fil des décennies, poursuit-il en reprenant la maîtrise de son timbre. De ma responsabilité envers les hommes et les femmes qui ont œuvré à bâtir cet empire. Et envers ceux qui y travaillent actuellement. Je ne laisserai personne, et certainement pas une enfant, bafouer le respect qu'on leur doit et faire de nous son jouet.

– C'est donc une question d'honneur.

– En effet. Mais pas le mien. Enfin…

Son honneur et celui de l'Empire se confondant… Il lui lance un regard. Elle semble satisfaite de ses explications. Sa femme est sans doute une des personnes au monde qui le comprend le mieux, qui a le plus conscience de ce que signifie être qui il est. Oui. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ce sous-entendait épouser un homme tel que lui. Et c'est en toute connaissance de cause qu'elle a fait ce choix. Ce n'est pas la moindre de ses qualités.

– Tu vas finir par me faire réaliser ma chance d'être née cadette, s'amuse-t-elle.

– Ne dis pas ça. Tu aurais fait une formidable héritière. Mais il n'est pas certain que tes parents auraient encouragé notre union si tu avais précédé ton frère.

– Nous ne le saurons jamais. Mais cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, n'est-ce-pas ? Même s'ils avaient montré des réticences, tu m'aurais épousée.

– Je te l'ai dit : jamais, je n'ai imaginé en épouser une autre que toi. Je t'aime. Et si je me bats autant, c'est aussi pour toi. Pour nos enfants. À mes yeux, vous êtes l'Empire.

Il ne connait pas le visage de ces milliers de personnes que son entreprise emploie, de la même manière qu'un roi ne connait pas celui de ses sujets. En temps normal, cela n'a que peu d'importance. En temps normal, il fait ce qu'il a à faire, comme à son habitude. Il tient son rôle d'Empereur. Il est l'aîné. C'est à lui de porter ce poids. Il est inutile de perdre son temps à espérer qu'il en soit autrement. Et même s'il en avait le pouvoir, il ne changerait rien. Cette place doit être assumée par quelqu'un. Il ne saurait être question de laisser l'Empire aux mains de financiers étrangers. C'est un Judge qui doit être à sa tête. Il faut un dirigeant qui ait à cœur l'intérêt de ce qui est presque un pays, un président qui ait la stature suffisante pour s'opposer aux actionnaires, pour imposer des décisions privilégiant le long terme plutôt que le profit à court terme. C'est une obligation. Et il peut tenir ce rôle. Il en est capable. Plus que cela même. Il y excelle.

Il lui arrive parfois, très rarement, de le regretter l'espace de quelques secondes, comme il regrettait l'adoption d'Eaque. C'est fugace, à tel point qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à appeler ça un regret, car, aussitôt, il voit le visage de ses frères. Il voit ce qu'il serait advenu si les choses avaient été différentes. L'exposition de Rhada. Le poids énorme sur les épaules du blond. Et le traitement que lui aurait fait subir leur père. Et les inévitables conséquences que cela aurait eues sur sa propre relation avec Eaque. Ils ne seraient pas restés ensemble, c'est une certitude. Ils se seraient déchirés, souffrant pour Rhadamanthe jusqu'à l'insoutenable. Alors à quoi bon espérer que tout ait été différent ? Il a épousé la femme qu'il aime, la mère des ses futurs enfants. Rhadamanthe est plus libre aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'aurait jamais été. Et Eaque… Eaque finira par redevenir Eaque et par être heureux. C'est la preuve, s'il en fallait une, qu'il a fait les bons choix. Que tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. Cette conviction est aussi ancrée en lui que les figures de ces frères. Et bientôt, à côté de ces deux visages, viendront s'ajouter ceux de ses enfants.

– C'est pour cela que tu détestes autant que l'on s'en prenne à Rhadamanthe ? Parce que lui aussi le représente à tes yeux ? lui demande la voix de sa femme.

– Entre autres, oui, acquiesce-t-il d'un hochement de tête.

Il relève une nouvelle fois les yeux vers elle. Elle grimace. Il la voit passer sa main sur son ventre.

– Un problème ? s'inquiète-t-il aussitôt.

– Ils s'agitent un peu. Ils doivent se rendre compte que ce sera pratiquement leur dernière sortie. À ce propos, as-tu réfléchi à l'organisation de l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe ?

– Pas vraiment. J'en parlerai avec Eaque, si je trouve un moment cet après-midi.

– Il serait temps. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes déjà en Octobre ?

Non, elle n'a pas besoin de le lui rappeler. Mais le temps passe tellement vite… Les semaines défilent sans qu'il en ait conscience alors que les journées lui semblent interminables.

– Es-tu bien certain de vouloir le laisser organiser cet événement ? s'enquiert-elle. Tu n'as pas envie de t'en charger toi-même ?

– Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie… mais je n'ai pas le temps, tu le vois bien. Et quand bien même, Eaque est mieux placé que moi pour savoir ce que veux Rhadamanthe et pour arranger une fête digne de ce nom.

Là encore, c'est un simple fait. Le cadet se charge d'organiser les anniversaires du benjmain depuis la majorité de celui-ci. C'était devenu un rituel. Eaque enlevait leur petit-frère, l'attirait à lui où qu'il soit sur la planète, pour quelques jours de célébration, pour de véritables vacances loin des horreurs du Manoir. Il n'y a pas de regrets à avoir. C'était la meilleure solution.

– Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'allais pas passer cette soirée avec eux.

Pourquoi ? Déjà parce que son père ne l'aurait jamais autorisé. Laisser son fils ainé rejoindre son ancien amant le temps d'un week-end, voire d'une semaine, et ce sans la moindre surveillance ? Impensable pour Astérion Judge. Et peu importe qu'il ait prêté foi ou non à la fin de leur liaison. Qu'il ait été dupe ou non des mensonges de son héritier. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il aurait refusé. Mais était-ce réellement un mensonge après tout de prétendre que tout était fini entre son frère et lui ? Bien sûr, ils étaient encore ensemble… si l'on peut appeler cela être ensemble. Si l'on considère que quelques baisers volés, que de trop rares et trop rapides étreintes suffisent à définir un couple. Si l'on estime que les autres relations ne comptent pas tant que des sentiments persistent par-delà la distance. En réalité, c'était comme s'ils avaient déjà rompu et qu'ils s'autorisaient à l'oublier par moments. Il savait qu'un jour viendrait où Eaque le quitterait, que le brun finirait par se détacher complètement, par s'attacher à d'autres, qu'il s'en rendrait compte un matin et qu'il lui annoncerait qu'il ne servait plus à rien de continuer car en restant dans l'illusion d'être ensemble, ils s'empêchaient de trouver le bonheur ailleurs. Il le savait. Et si ce n'est pas exactement ce qui est arrivé, Eaque l'a tout de même quitté. La preuve que c'était inéluctable. Donc peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment un mensonge. Le seul véritable mensonge aurait été de dire à son père qu'il n'éprouvait plus les mêmes sentiments envers son cadet. Mais celui-ci ne lui a jamais posé la question. La réponse devait peu lui importer, à la vérité.

L'opposition de son père n'est toutefois pas la seule raison qui l'a poussé à ne jamais accompagner son petit-frère. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait certainement pu, en certaines occasions, trouver des prétextes pour ce voyage. Il n'avait simplement envie pas de se rendre à New York, ou ailleurs. Il n'avait pas envie de plonger dans l'univers d'Eaque, de croiser ses amants, passés, présents et futurs. De le voir coller son corps au leur. De le voir danser, rire avec ses amis qui avaient partagés et partageaient encore son lit, ses nuits… sa vie. De le voir faire avec d'autres tout ce qui leur était interdit. Quel intérêt de se confronter à cette réalité ? Quel intérêt de s'infliger cette souffrance ? Quel intérêt de courir le risque d'un geste déplacé s'il ne parvenait pas à maitriser sa jalousie ? Il a repoussé tant qu'il a pu la rencontre avec Myu et Valentine. Avec Myu surtout. Le premier des amants d'Eaque. Son meilleur ami. Celui avec qui il a renoué, une fois de plus, lors de son anniversaire. Le candidat parfait. Celui qui pourrait, qui pourra rendre Eaque heureux. Celui qui l'aurait déjà rendu heureux, depuis des années, si Minos n'avait pas été aussi égoïste.

– Rhadamanthe aime beaucoup Eaque, explique l'Empereur. L'idée était qu'il se détende et passe un bon moment en le retrouvant et non que je m'offusque du comportement d'Eaque et de ses amis. Je n'ai jamais prisé leurs soirées.

Minos voit sa femme acquiescer en silence. Elle doit se remémorer la prestation de son frère sur cette chanson indécente, lors de son anniversaire. Lui-même se souvient de sa réaction et de l'aide que celle qui n'était encore que sa fiancée lui a apportée alors que sa jalousie manquait de lui faire perdre pied. Elle l'a ramené à la réalité. Elle lui a rappelé ses devoirs, sa responsabilité. Thétis est réellement une femme extraordinaire et une impératrice en tout point parfaite. Il pose son verre et la rejoint sur le canapé.

– Je t'aime, ma chérie, lui murmure-t-il en lui prenant la main avant d'y poser ses lèvres. Je vais me préparer.

Il l'embrasse et se lève aussitôt. Et il sort de la pièce, laissant là son épouse.

* * *

Paris – Hippodrome de Longchamp

Lorsqu'Eaque pénètre dans la loge des Solo, avec Pandore à son bras, Rhadamanthe fermant la marche derrière eux, son regard parcourt la pièce. Julian et Sorrente bavardent avec Minos et Thétis. Dans son costume noir et sa chemise sombre, l'Empereur se tient derrière sa femme, assise dans un confortable fauteuil, ses jambes reposant sur un repose-pied ramené pour l'occasion. Comme à chaque fois, ce n'est pas le fait de voir son frère auprès de son épouse qui dérange le plus le cadet des Judge. Il s'y était habitué, d'une certaine manière. Il a eu le temps. Six ans, depuis qu'ils se fréquentent officiellement. Ce n'est pas non plus, aujourd'hui, de savoir qu'il l'aime, elle. Oh, ce n'est guère agréable, bien sûr… mais ce qui lui déchire le plus le cœur est de savoir qu'il ne pourra plus, plus jamais, être proche de son frère. De celui qui était le socle de son existence. De celui pour qui il est devenu un Judge, au plus profond de son âme, dans l'espoir d'être un meilleur ami et un meilleur amour. De celui qui lui a donné l'envie, la force et le courage de dénoncer les injustices dont il était témoin, de se battre au nom de ses convictions, sans se soucier des conséquences, parce qu'il avait l'assurance que Minos le soutiendrait toujours. Tacitement, bien sûr, car l'héritier d'Astérion ne pouvait se permettre de défendre avec trop d'acharnement quelqu'un qui écornait tant l'image des Judge, mais cette confiance absolue que lui témoignait son frère était bien réelle. Il en a eu des preuves, souvent. Ne serait-ce que lors de la confirmation de sa nomination au poste de vice-Président de l'Empire, après la mort de leurs parents. Ne serait-ce que lors du réveillon, lorsque son frère vantait ses qualités devant la foule rassemblée. C'est cela qu'il a perdu au cours des derniers mois, à cause de trop de souffrance et trop de trahisons. Il ne peut plus le croire. Et pire, il n'en a plus envie. Il lui en veut pour cela. Terriblement. Aussi retourne-t-il prestement auprès de Julian, après avoir salué les présents. Pour ne plus avoir à supporter la colère et la frustration que ces pensées génèrent en lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa tante le rejoint, sublime dans sa robe noire et rouge. Elle tente d'ôter son chapeau qui semble bien réticent à l'idée de quitter la tête de sa propriétaire.

– Un problème, Tantine ? s'amuse Eaque.

– Aide-moi plutôt que de te gausser. Ces épingles sont une plaie.

Il s'exécute aussitôt, prenant en charge l'encombrant accessoire.

– Merci, très cher. Alors, Julian… comment vas-tu depuis le mariage ?

– Fort bien, ma foi. Et toi ?

– De même, de même. Je pensais voir Saga, s'étonne la jeune femme. Tu ne l'as pas invité ?

– Non, confirme le jeune homme. Il ne prise pas particulièrement l'équitation et les loges ici sont trop petites. Si je l'avais invité, j'aurais dû compter sur la présence de son frère, de ses gardes-du-corps, peut-être même de quelques autres personnes. À moins de louer une loge supplémentaire, nous n'aurions pas eu assez de places pour nous tous. Surtout que je ne savais pas si tu serais seule ou non, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

– Dis plutôt que tu n'as surtout pas digéré sa dernière manœuvre, décrète sa sœur avant que la tante des Judge n'ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit.

Pandore hausse un sourcil interrogateur tandis que Julian adresse un regard noir à sa cadette qui ne s'en émeut pas le moins du monde.

– Nous sommes en famille, tu sais, lui rétorque-t-elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de trouver des excuses pour cacher tes véritables motivations. Surtout sur ce genre de sujet.

– Y aurait-il un souci avec les Gemini ? s'enquiert Eaque.

C'est apparemment le cas si l'on se fie à l'attitude de l'héritier des Solo. Le brun jette un regard à Minos qui n'a pas l'air particulièrement étonné. Sa femme a dû le mettre au courant… et Minos ne lui a rien dit. Il est parfois douloureux et rageant d'avoir à ce point raison. Il jette un regard à Rhadamanthe qui se tient à l'écart du groupe. La mention des jumeaux a suscité chez le blond un regain d'intérêt pour cette conversation, même s'il tente de le dissimuler. Avec un certain succès, force est de le reconnaître.

– Très bien, soupire Julian. Puisque je n'ai visiblement pas le choix… Kanon a semble-t-il décidé de se mêler des affaires de Sanctuary et Saga le soutient dans cette démarche apparemment.

– Et cela te pose problème ?

– Dans l'absolu, non. Cette place au conseil d'administration lui revient de droit, même s'il ne doit rien connaître du monde des affaires. Mais si vous comptez m'interrompre à chaque phrase, trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour vous expliquer de quoi il retourne.

– Sorrente ? interpelle Thétis. Veux-tu bien t'en charger ? Cela évitera à mon frère davantage de contrariété.

Le discret jeune homme acquiesce et, après un échange de regard avec Julian, poursuit le récit entamé par son patron. De sa voix posée, il leur explique que Saga et Kanon ont pris en main, de concert, certaines affaires de Sanctuary et concentrent leurs efforts actuels sur les contrats d'Asgard, entrant de fait en compétition avec le groupe Solo. La main de Julian se crispe autour de son verre. De quelque manière qu'il analyse le choix de son ancien ami, il y voit un affront personnel. Saga peut très bien, suite au baiser échangé avec Gabriel et aux contrats des Ministères, avoir décidé de jouer enfin cartes sur table et donc de se lancer officiellement dans la guerre. C'est probable et ce scénario lui conviendrait assez : au moins, cela signifierait la fin des faux-semblants. Mais il y a d'autres possibilités. Il est tout à fait envisageable que Saga ait choisi ce terrain pour éviter à Kanon de se faire les dents contre les Judge, voyant en Julian un adversaire moins redoutable que l'Empereur. Cette pensée l'horripile, évidemment, écho du manque de considération dont il est l'objet depuis toujours lorsqu'on le compare à ces deux grands rivaux, comme si Minos et Saga étaient les seuls à pouvoir prétendre au titre de meilleur homme d'affaires de France. À moins, bien sûr, que Saga n'ait pas le moins du monde pris en considération son adversaire dans son choix. Ce serait pire que tout. Ce serait une injure suprême de l'avoir négligé, lui.

– Comment l'avez-vous su ? demande Pandore.

– J'ai mes sources, réplique aussitôt l'héritier des Solo.

Techniquement, c'est plutôt Isaac qui les a. Entre les draps de son lit. En la personne d'Alberich de Megrez.

* * *

L'après-midi défile. Minos est resté auprès de sa femme, là où il lui a promis d'être, là où est sa place. Elle et sa tante ont entamé une conversation au sujet des enfants et de la difficulté à trouver une nurse digne de ce nom. Pandore a proposé de la mettre en contact avec certaines de ses amies, mères, qui ont su trouver des agences dignes de ce nom. Confier la garde de leurs futurs enfants à une étrangère n'est pas pour réjouir Minos. Cependant, il faut regarder la réalité en face : il n'est guère possible d'imaginer que Charon puisse s'occuper des jumeaux comme le vieux majordome l'a fait pour Rhadamanthe et pour lui, dans une moindre mesure. D'autre part, Minos travaille et Thétis compte bien reprendre une activité professionnelle après l'accouchement – reprendre sa place au sein du groupe Solo. Elle ne goûte guère de rester à la maison, inactive, et elle ne serait pas plus heureuse à s'occuper d'œuvres de charité, de galas et de shopping. Une différence de plus entre elle et Europe, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à son époux… qui finit par se désintéresser de la conversation.

Il laisse son regard errer dans la pièce. Ses yeux trouvent Eaque. Naturellement. Le brun ne lui a pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis le début de l'après-midi. Rien de vraiment flagrant, bien sûr. Ils se sont contentés de s'éviter dans cet environnement clos, comme si leurs espaces vitaux étaient simplement disjoints, sans qu'il ne vienne à l'esprit de personne de s'en offusquer ou même de le remarquer. Et pour cause : ils se sont toujours comportés ainsi en public. Pour d'autres raisons, bien sûr, mais qu'importe ? Une fois de plus, les faits prouvent qu'ils ont fait les bons choix. Le secret qu'ils se sont imposés les sert bien au-delà de ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

Il faut, pourtant, qu'il ait une discussion avec Eaque. Il dépose un léger baiser sur la tempe de sa femme, s'excuse auprès d'elle et de sa tante, et se dirige vers son frère qui sirote tranquillement un cocktail tout en discutant avec Julian et Sorrente. Rhadamanthe, lui, se tient à l'écart observant en silence le ballet des chevaux au-dessous d'eux.

– Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de nous rendre aux guichets ? demande l'aîné des Judge à son cadet.

– Tu te proposes pour y aller ?

– Oui. Il faut que je te parle, ajoute Minos plus bas, en attirant son frère à l'écart.

– N'est-ce-pas ce que tu es en train de faire ?

– Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes. Le sujet est sérieux.

D'un coup d'œil, l'Empereur indique leur petit-frère. Le brun lâche un profond soupir avant de finir son verre d'un trait et de se retourner vers le reste de la loge.

– Minos et moi allons déposer les paris. Et j'en profiterai pour passer une commande, annonce-t-il en agitant sa coupe vide. Plus personne ne souhaite changer son pronostic ?

Il parcourt la pièce du regard. Ses yeux croisent ceux de Rhadamanthe. Il lui adresse un sourire tendre avant de poursuivre son passage en revue. Devant les dénégations des quelques têtes présentes, les deux frères quittent la pièce.

– Alors de quoi veux-tu discuter ? demande le plus jeune, d'un ton acerbe et las.

– De son anniversaire. Nous n'avons toujours rien prévu et Thétis commence à s'en inquiéter, indique Minos tout en marchant.

– De quoi se mêle-t-elle ?

La réplique a fusé. La rage d'Eaque se tourne contre la jeune femme. C'est on ne peut plus logique mais ce n'est pas acceptable. Elle n'est pas responsable. Et il n'y a pas matière à débat.

– De ce qui la regarde, réplique donc l'Empereur. Elle est ma femme.

– Inutile de me le rappeler. Quels sont ses plans ? l'interroge Eaque, toujours mordant.

– Elle n'en a aucun pour le moment. Je lui ai dit que je verrai avec toi puisque tu es le plus à même de savoir ce qui pourrait convenir.

– Et toi, tu as des idées ?

– J'aurais aimé donner une grande réception en son honneur.

C'est ce qu'il aimerait, oui. Une célébration. Montrer à Rhadamanthe à quel point il tient à lui, à quel point il l'estime être digne du meilleur. Parce qu'il l'est.

– Cela tiendrait davantage de la torture que du cadeau, rétorque pourtant le brun. Il préfèrerait sans doute que tu t'abstiennes quitte à ce que rien ne soit organisé.

– C'est hors de question. Nous fêterons son anniversaire. Au Manoir. Et de la plus belle des façons.

– Il s'agit de son anniversaire, contre aussitôt Eaque en insistant sur le possessif. Et à ce titre, avant que nous allions plus loin, j'aimerais savoir une chose : est-ce vraiment à lui que tu veux faire plaisir ? Ou à toi ?

– Comment peux-tu douter un seul instant de ma réponse ? s'insurge Minos, en tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

– Alors rappelle-toi de ce qu'il nous a demandé l'année dernière.

Minos baisse les yeux. L'année dernière était particulière. Moins de deux mois après la mort de leurs parents, cela allait être le premier anniversaire où les trois frères auraient pu être réunis depuis… Il ne sait plus exactement. Au moins depuis l'exil définitif d'Eaque en tout cas. Et la seule chose qu'avait voulue Rhadamanthe avait été une soirée. Une simple soirée au cours de laquelle on ne parlerait ni de l'Empire, ni des Solos, ni d'aucun problème. C'est ce qu'il avait eu, la veille de son anniversaire. Ils étaient allés dîner tôt à l'Yggdrasil et étaient rentrés au Manoir. Ils avaient joué de la musique, ils avaient regardé un film en buvant leur thé. Ils avaient profité du fait d'être ensemble. Lorsque minuit avait sonné, Charon avait apporté un gâteau qu'ils avaient partagés tous les quatre avant de gagner leur chambre. Une soirée toute simple, au cours de laquelle Rhadamanthe avait paru heureux.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas envisageable, cette année, poursuit le brun. Ni même souhaitable probablement : dans le meilleur des cas, nous serions tous les trois mal à l'aise. Mais c'est ce genre de célébrations qu'il aime. Si tu veux vraiment lui faire plaisir, c'est ce vers quoi nous devons tendre. Quelque chose d'intime. Quitte à te frustrer.

– Pourtant, il mérite une véritable fête d'anniversaire. Ce serait l'occasion.

– Il y a ce qu'il mérite et il y a ce qu'il veut. Ce sont deux choses qui n'ont pratiquement rien à voir et tu le sais. Compte tenu de ces derniers mois, je crois qu'il a davantage besoin de savoir que nous sommes là pour lui, que nous l'aimons, plutôt qu'une gigantesque soirée où il se retrouverait au centre de l'attention. Il ne supporterait pas un anniversaire comme les tiens.

– Nous devons tout de même faire une fête en son honneur.

– Tu es vraiment borné, s'énerve Eaque. Pourquoi veux-tu… ?

– Parce que Thétis s'inquiète, je te l'ai dit, le coupe son aîné. L'année dernière était un cas particulier et elle a admis, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle commence à le connaître un peu mieux, que Rhadamanthe n'avait pas envie de célébrer ses vingt-cinq ans en grande pompe. Mais si nous n'organisons rien cette année, elle se posera des questions et c'est auprès de lui qu'elle finira par trouver les réponses. Penses-tu réellement que ce soit le mieux pour lui ?

– Non… Tu as raison. Autant lui éviter ce genre de calvaire et du même coup les petites remarques mesquines que Julian ou d'autres seraient bien capables de lui sortir. Mais nous pourrions nous contenter d'une soirée en petit comité, dans le genre de celle de mon anniversaire.

– Pour ton anniversaire, l'opération de Saga rendait les circonstances extrêmement particulières. La situation actuelle est radicalement différente. Ne pas inviter les grandes familles…

– Tu ne comptes tout de même pas sérieusement inviter les Gemini ? s'offusque Eaque, en jetant un regard outré à son frère.

De stupeur, Minos s'arrête. Il fronce les sourcils.

– Dois-je comprendre que cela te pose un problème ?

– Évidemment que oui !

– Pourquoi cela ? demande-t-il, de plus en plus surpris par l'emportement de son cadet.

– Parce que l'anniversaire de Rhada ne doit pas se transformer en guerre de tranchée ! rugit Eaque. Il n'a pas besoin de ça ! Déjà qu'il sera mal à l'aise, tu veux qu'il assiste à des règlements de comptes feutrés entre toi, Julian et les jumeaux ? Il a fait des efforts à ton mariage, ne crois-tu pas que ce soit suffisant ? Tiens-tu vraiment à lui imposer le même genre d'épreuve lors d'une occasion où il devrait être notre seule préoccupation ? Et, même s'il acceptait de sacrifier à ce genre de mascarade, parce que tu sais parfaitement que, s'il le faut vraiment, il se laissera convaincre, c'est réellement ce que tu veux ? Qu'il pense que tu n'organises cette fête qu'à des fins stratégiques ? Que tu te sers de lui dans l'unique intérêt de l'Empire ?

– Ce n'est nullement mon intention et tu le sais parfaitement !

– Ce n'est pas ce que je crois qui compte ! Ni ce que je sais ! C'est de lui dont il s'agit !

– Il sait que je l'aime, se défend l'aîné.

– Cela ne te dispense pas de le lui prouver, tranche Eaque d'une voix sèche. Si j'étais toi, je poserai un jour de vacances le 30 et j'irais avec lui au Giudecca. Je suis certain qu'il adorerait galoper à tes côtés pour peu que tu ne profites pas de l'occasion pour lui faire quelque révélation fracassante ou te servir de lui comme coursier.

– C'était la meilleure solution, se justifie Minos comprenant immédiatement à quoi Eaque fait référence.

– Pour qui ? raille le brun. Pour toi ?

– Pour nous tous. Et Rhadamanthe le savait parfaitement. Tu penses réellement qu'il apprécierait… ?

– Quoi ? le coupe son frère, toujours aussi sarcastique. Que tu aies une attention désintéressée envers lui ?

Désintéressée ? Quel mot étrange. Quel mot si étranger. À quand remonte la dernière fois où il a eu un geste purement altruiste envers l'un de ses proches ? Un geste qui ne servirait aucun intérêt ? Ni le sien, ni celui de l'Empire ? Il n'en sait rien. Lorsqu'il est monté sur l'estrade, lors de son mariage, pour embrasser son petit-frère ? Non. L'impulsion était spontanée, oui, mais elle n'avait rien d'altruiste. En le serrant dans ses bras, il cherchait à se rassurer sur l'affection que lui porte toujours le benjamin afin d'y puiser la force dont il a besoin pour assumer son statut. Et s'il va au Giudecca, ce sera pour prouver son amour à Rhadamanthe, pour que celui-ci continue à l'aimer en retour aussi longtemps que possible. Comment peut-on imaginer un seul instant que de tels actes soient désintéressés ? Alors qu'il a perdu l'amour, l'affection et le respect de celui qui se tient maintenant devant lui, avec son regard sardonique… qui se dissipe petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que les orbes améthyste se détournent légèrement pour se perdre au-dessus de son épaule.

– Bien sûr qu'il sera ravi si tu le lui proposes, avoue Eaque, presque à regret semble-t-il. Et pour la fête, je verrai avec lui, histoire d'essayer de trouver un compromis acceptable entre la soirée mondaine et le dîner avec Charon. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais en entamant cette conversation ?

Minos ne prend pas la peine de répondre à son frère. La question était purement rhétorique, de toute façon. Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veuille pas parler à Rhadamanthe. Même s'il craint à chaque fois qu'ils discutent ensemble que la conversation s'envenime, qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler ses sentiments et qu'il finisse par blesser son petit-frère, ou pire que celui-ci se rende compte à quel point son aîné a besoin de lui et que cela rajoute un poids écrasant sur ses épaules, ce n'est pas ce qui le pousse, cette fois, à préférer l'intermédiaire d'Eaque – comme souvent, très souvent, semble lui murmurer sa conscience. Rhadamanthe est intelligent et sa loyauté envers l'Empire au-dessus de tout reproche. S'ils ont un entretien, le benjamin saura lire entre les lignes, c'est certain. Il saura voir l'importance d'une célébration, sobre mais imposante, car honorer Rhadamanthe, c'est honorer l'Empire. Il saura voir l'atout stratégique et toutes les implications. Il saura voir… et il acceptera alors même que sa nature le pousserait vers d'autres désirs, pliant devant la volonté de l'Empereur. Devant la nécessité. Face à Eaque, Rhadamanthe pourra exprimer librement son avis. Ensemble, ses frères trouveront une idée qui conciliera obligations et aspirations. Lui n'aura plus qu'à se ranger à leur avis. Oui. C'est le meilleur moyen d'offrir à son frère un anniversaire qui ne soit pas un cadeau empoisonné. C'est la meilleure solution. Pour Rhada. Pour eux tous.

– Tu ne changeras jamais, soupire Eaque confronté au silence de son aîné.

Là encore, Minos se tait. Il ne changera pas, non. Il est trop tard pour ça. Et les choses sont bien ainsi. Aussi bien qu'elles peuvent l'être. Aussi bien qu'il peut les rendre. Alors il reste, imperturbable, aux côtés de son frère qui s'avance vers un des guichets, fendant la foule et attirant sur lui un nombre incalculable de regards. Des regards d'envie parce qu'Eaque, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, est égal à lui-même : d'une incroyable beauté et d'une écrasante supériorité.

* * *

Sur le champ de course, la fête bat son plein. Dans les allées, le gotha européen regarde les chevaux faire une dernière ronde avant de gagner les stalles alors que, dans la loge, Minos, assisté de sa tante, aide son épouse à prendre place au plus près de la baie vitrée afin qu'elle puisse suivre la course. Rhadamanthe, rejoint par Eaque, contemple le ballet équestre à ses pieds, mais le brun finit par laisser son petit-frère seul, celui-ci ne semblant pas particulièrement d'humeur à bavarder. Sorrente glisse un mot à l'oreille de Julian puis s'écarte de son patron, qui se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le cadet des Judge.

– Au fait, j'allais presque oublier de t'en parler, commence l'héritier des Solo. Tu es proche de Myu Schmetterling, n'est-ce-pas ?

– C'est une façon de décrire nos rapports en effet, répond le brun, un sourire lourd de sous-entendus accroché aux lèvres.

– J'ai écouté son dernier single. Il est excellent.

– C'est ce qu'ont l'air de penser le public et les critiques. Mais il est en période de promotion, nuance Eaque dans un léger haussement d'épaule. Il serait surprenant que les gens de sa maison de disques laissent passer des commentaires désobligeants. Ce ne sera que dans quelques mois qu'il pourra savoir ce que l'on pense vraiment de ses dernières compositions.

– Serait-il à ce point dépendant des avis extérieur ? N'est-il pas totalement satisfait de cet album ?

– Il n'est pratiquement jamais satisfait… lorsqu'il s'agit de sa musique, en tout cas.

L'évident sous-entendu fait naître un sourire sur le visage de Julian Solo. Il n'est pas sans connaître les histoires qui courent sur les deux hommes et les eût-il ignorées que la soirée d'anniversaire du brun aurait fait naître dans son esprit plus que des suspicions.

– Sa tournée se passe bien ? continue le PDG du Groupe Solo.

– Plutôt oui. De ce que j'en sais.

– Il passe essentiellement dans de grandes salles, non ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il appréciait les ambiances intimistes.

– Il a échappé à la tournée des stades, c'est déjà ça, se réjouit Eaque de plus en plus méfiant face à ce soudain intérêt de Julian pour son ami.

– J'ai vu qu'il y avait un trou de quelques jours après ses concerts à Bercy. Un week-end prolongé en ta si charmante compagnie, je suppose ?

– C'est exact. Cela dit, je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresse.

– Mais j'y viens justement. La salle de concert du Scylla est pratiquement achevée. Elle le sera dans le courant de la semaine.

– Je crois que je commence à comprendre, minaude le brun.

– Myu Schmetterling pour l'ouverture, avoue que ce serait grandiose, déclare Julian les yeux brillants. Nous ne pourrions rêver plus belle entrée en matière.

– Et tu comptes sur moi pour le convaincre de sacrifier une soirée de vacances pour te faire de la pub ?

– Simplement de lui soumettre l'idée d'un concert privé. Si cela l'intéresse, il n'aura qu'à contacter directement Ignacio Oliveira ou dire à son agent de l'appeler.

Eaque observe quelques instants la carte de visite que vient de lui tendre Julian puis la range dans la poche de sa chemise.

– Je ne te garantis rien mais je lui en parlerai.

– Je ne te demande pas autre chose, l'assure Julian d'un air ravi. C'est une simple opportunité. L'occasion de profiter d'un heureux concours de circonstances, rien de plus. S'il refuse, eh bien tant pis. Pour lui comme pour le Scylla.

Au dehors, l'annonce du début de la course retentit.

– Sur qui as-tu parié ? demande Julian en gagnant la baie vitrée.

– Je ne sais plus trop. Pour tout te dire, j'ai honteusement copié sur Rhadamanthe. Mais toi, tu as misé sur un outsider, non ? J'ai vu les côtes en allant parier.

– Je mise sur l'entraineur et le jockey, en réalité. Nous verrons bien s'ils méritent ma confiance.

Si ces deux hommes, qu'il connait, ont choisi de présenter ce jeune cheval au milieu de toutes ces stars du milieu équestre, s'ils n'ont pas renoncé à affronter les favoris, au contraire de tous les autres, c'est qu'ils ont confiance en leurs chances. Qu'ils pensent pouvoir frapper un grand coup. Julian est prêt à faire ce pari avec eux.

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Julian Solo

Il a gagné. Il a remporté son pari, celui de la jeunesse, de l'audace. C'est le genre de victoires qui le réjouit. C'est pourquoi son sourire ne l'a pas quitté depuis que les chevaux ont franchi la ligne d'arrivée. Il ne s'en est pas départi lorsqu'il a vu ses invités partir et il l'arbore toujours actuellement alors qu'il dîne en compagnie de son meilleur ami et d'Ignacio Oliveira. Le gérant de ses boites de nuit est venu lui faire un rapport sur l'état de ses investissements, profitant de cette journée que l'héritier des Solo passe sur Paris. La dernière avant longtemps, probablement, car si Sorrente s'installe dans la capitale pour finaliser le transfert des sièges, Julian devra en conséquence faire face, à Deauville, à un surcroît de travail. En pleine campagne sur le dossier Asgard. Une raison de plus d'être contrarié par le timing de la grossesse de sa chère petite-sœur.

– Je vais sortir avec Kanon Gemini.

En face d'Io, Sorrente a marqué une pause dans la dégustation de son saumon. Au bout de la table, Julian a failli en faire tomber son verre de vin.

– Évite de plaisanter lorsque je m'apprête à boire.

– Mais je suis très sérieux, je t'assure, rétorque le gérant du Scylla avec un sourire. Kanon Gemini me plait et je compte bien sortir avec lui. J'ai entrepris des démarches en ce sens, démarches auxquelles il semble répondre favorablement. Avec une certaine retenue, toutefois. Elle ne doit pas être étrangère à la situation. À votre situation, pour être exact. Je travaille pour toi. Vous êtes concurrents, voire ennemis… Qu'il doute de mes intentions à son égard est assez normal, je pense.

– Et quelles sont-elles, au juste, tes intentions ?

– Les mêmes que d'habitude. Je suis certain qu'il peut être un partenaire très intéressant, avec qui je pourrais passer de très agréables moments. Je ne demande rien de plus, tu me connais, non ?

– Paris est vaste. Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il est le seul, dans cette ville, à correspondre à tes goûts.

– Je ne vais pas écumer les soirées à la recherche de quelqu'un alors que j'ai une personne qui me plait sous la main.

Ils s'observent, Io incroyablement calme tandis que la colère crispe le visage de Julian.

– Je ne te trahirais pas, affirme Ignacio après quelques instants.

L'héritier Solo a un rictus de mépris pour son adjoint.

– De toute façon, comment le pourrais-je ? argumente celui-ci. Je ne sais rien des affaires que traite le groupe. Tu n'as donc strictement rien à craindre. Et même si j'avais accès à des données confidentielles… je tiens à mon travail, tu le sais. Je ne ferai rien qui le mette en péril.

– Tu pourrais nous fournir des informations, remarque Sorrente. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin d'infiltrer Sanctuary mais la donne a changé. Des confidences de la part de Kanon…

La suggestion de son bras-droit a le mérite de faire retomber légèrement la colère de l'héritier des Solo. C'est vrai que dans la situation actuelle, quelques renseignements pourraient être des plus profitables.

– N'y pensez même pas, réplique un Ignacio Oliveira imperturbable. Je ne vous rapporterai rien de ce que j'apprendrai de lui.

– Et tu te prétends loyal ? cingle Julian.

– Ma loyauté envers toi est sans faille. Mais elle se borne au domaine professionnel. Je ne ferai rien contre toi mais je ne ferai rien contre Kanon non plus. Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. Si cela te pose sincèrement un problème, c'est que tu ne me fais plus confiance. Et si tu ne me fais plus confiance, notre collaboration n'a sans doute plus lieu d'être.

Julian toise Io. Le pire est que ce jeune homme a parfaitement raison. Comme avec tous ses collaborateurs importants, comme avec Isaak et Sorrente, Julian a établi avec Io une relation de profonde confiance. Il ne lui aurait pas confié une partie de sa fortune personnelle, pour diriger un aspect fondamental du développement de son entreprise si tel n'était pas le cas. Et de toute façon, Julian ne sait pas travailler autrement. Du moins pas efficacement. Il ne peut pas tout faire, tout gérer, prendre toutes les décisions… Ses journées ne sont pas extensibles et il n'est certes pas un expert dans chacun des domaines où le Groupe Solo évolue. Il a besoin d'hommes et de femmes sur lesquels se reposer, sans avoir à intervenir perpétuellement dans leurs affaires, sans avoir à contrôler systématiquement chacune de leurs décisions. C'est pourquoi ses subordonnés jouissent d'une totale liberté quant à la réalisation des missions qu'il leur confie, se contentant de faire régulièrement le point avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'heure du bilan sonne.

– J'ai gagné ta confiance par mon travail, insiste Io. Et je n'ai rien fait qui puisse justifier de la perdre. Je suis honnête avec toi. Tu ne peux rien exiger de plus. À moins que tu ne sois plus l'homme qui m'a engagé.

– Sors avec lui, si ça te chante, finit par cracher Julian. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais si jamais j'apprends que tu m'as trompé, si jamais tu lui divulgues quoique ce soit qui puisse nuire au groupe…

– Il n'y aura pas un endroit au monde où me cacher pour échapper à tes représailles, complète Io. Je suis au courant, ne t'en fais pas.

Car cette confiance, cette liberté a un prix. Le pardon ne fait partie du vocabulaire de Julian. Ce n'est pas par la menace qu'il tient ses hommes mais, comme eux, il joue cartes sur table. Tous savent ce qu'ils risquent s'il leur prenait l'envie de trahir leur employeur : la fin de leur carrière, la destruction systématique de leur réputation, des poursuites judiciaires... entre autres.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

L'air de ce début d'automne est frais et humide. Tirant sur sa cigarette, Rhadamanthe regagne lentement le manoir. Coré a été installée chez Harmakhis et Sylphide, pour ne pas perturber Pandore et, même si celle-ci a regagné sa chambre dès la fin du dîner, épuisée par le décalage horaire, la chienne ne regagnera la demeure des Judge qu'après son départ, dans deux jours. L'escapade du blond a duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Les deux domestiques lui ont longuement fait part, une fois de plus, de leur gratitude pour leur prochain voyage en Egypte. Il n'est pas certain de comprendre pourquoi ils s'évertuent sans cesse à le remercier. La première fois était suffisante d'autant que ce cadeau n'avait tout de même rien d'exceptionnel. C'est Charon qu'ils devraient remercier. C'est lui qui a fait part aux deux frères de l'envie du chauffeur de conduire son compagnon sur la terre de ses ancêtres. C'est lui qui se chargera du Manoir en leur absence. Eaque et Rhadamanthe n'ont fait que contacter une agence de voyage et dépenser un peu d'argent, une somme ridicule comparée à leur fortune qui plus est. S'ils étaient moins riches, peut-être que dépenser une dizaine de milliers d'euros aurait une signification mais là… Ils n'ont rien fait qui mérite une telle profusion de reconnaissance. C'est un peu comme lorsque Kanon l'a remercié pour l'avoir aidé à retrouver son frère. C'est absurde. Quel qu'ait été son rôle dans cette histoire, il a été involontaire. C'est le hasard qui a voulu que Gabriel Camus surprenne sa discussion avec Nikopolidis, qui n'avait pour objectif que lui permettre, égoïstement, de tenter de renouer avec son loup. Et tout autre que lui aurait probablement fait le rapprochement entre Kanon et Saga bien plus rapidement, tant il semble évident à tous que les jumeaux se ressemblent. Non, vraiment, Kanon n'avait aucune raison de le remercier. Surtout si l'on prend en compte les efforts qu'a dû fournir ce dernier lors de leurs rendez-vous, pour l'accepter auprès de lui et lui offrir ces moments de bonheur. Si l'un d'entre eux est encore débiteur de l'autre, ce n'est certes pas le second Gemini, même si aujourd'hui, il semblerait que Rhadamanthe puisse espérer avoir contribué un peu à la reconnaissance de son loup, lui rendant un peu de ce qu'il lui doit.

Ce n'est sans doute qu'un espoir vain mais c'est agréable, il faut en convenir, de se dire qu'il a peut-être joué un rôle dans l'arrivée de Kanon à la tête de Sanctuary, que leur conversation au mariage l'a peut-être incité à exiger de son frère qu'il lui donne ce qui lui revient de droit. Peut-être. À moins que Kanon ait raison, que son frère n'ait pas cherché à le spolier, qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un concours de circonstances. Rhadamanthe ne connait pas Saga. Pas vraiment – et il n'a nullement envie de changer cet état de fait. Il n'a aucune certitude en ce qui concerne le PDG de Sanctuary et donc aucune sur ses intentions. Mais même si sa remarque n'a eu pour effet que d'inciter les Gemini à accélérer une procédure prévue de longue date, même si elle n'a peut-être rien changé, tout ce qui compte au final c'est que Kanon a sa place au conseil d'administration. À présent, il est libre d'agir comme il l'entend. De revendre ses parts à son frère ou de s'impliquer dans la gestion de l'entreprise. De chercher une autre voie ou d'embrasser son héritage. S'il choisit la seconde option, peut-être se recroiseront-ils dans des réunions, dans des discussions. Peut-être s'affronteront-ils… Que fera Rhadamanthe alors ? Le blond n'en sait rien. Il soupire. Si, il le sait. Il ne se sent pas capable de s'opposer à Kanon. C'est une chance que Judge Inc. n'ait pas à se soucier, de près ou de loin, des affaires d'Asgard.

Il éteint sa cigarette, entre dans le manoir et va jeter son mégot dans la cuisine. Il passe devant la salle de billard. A travers la porte, il entend la voix d'Eaque, au téléphone. Il poursuit son chemin et arrive dans la salle de musique. Il s'installe au piano et enclenche la sourdine : Pandore est montée se coucher. Ses doigts glissent sur les touches noires et blanches et entament la _Pièce froide : Danse de travers_ d'Erik Satie.

Il détesterait avoir à combattre Kanon. Quoique. Kanon sait se défendre. Dans quelques semaines, quelques mois, il apprendra à maîtriser le monde des affaires, de la même manière qu'il évolue avec aisance et naturel dans cette haute société sans avoir jamais reçu l'éducation appropriée. Kanon deviendra un grand négociateur et le jour où leurs routes professionnelles se croiseront, ils livreront un combat. Un combat de géants. Quelque chose de grandiose. De terrible. Une succession d'attaques et de contre-offensives, toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Une succession de crises à gérer dans l'urgence, maîtrisée avec brio… jusqu'à la fin. Sa fin. Il aimerait être cet adversaire qui, au bout d'une bataille épique, est obligé de déposer les armes aux pieds de son vainqueur. Il aimerait être celui qui, après avoir donné le meilleur de lui-même, admet sa défaite, prouvant la valeur de son opposant. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Car ce sont Eaque ou Minos qui s'opposeront à Kanon. Et que lui-même n'est pas suffisamment habile pour qu'une victoire face à lui puisse être la source de la reconnaissance d'un triomphe éclatant.

La porte s'ouvre derrière lui et se referme quelques instants plus tard. Il entend les pas d'Eaque sur le tapis, il entend son frère s'asseoir dans la causeuse. Et il entend sa voix qui s'élève dans le silence de la pièce, après la fin du morceau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ?

– Je ne sais pas, répond Rhadamanthe sans se retourner. Rien.

– Tu dois bien avoir une idée ? Des souhaits ? Quelque chose ? N'importe quoi…

– Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

– Minos a envie de te faire plaisir. Et moi aussi. Alors si tu avais des suggestions…

Rhadamanthe n'en a aucune. Voilà bien des années que son anniversaire ne signifie plus rien pour lui, si ce n'est quelques jours de vacances où il rejoignait son frère et s'évertuait à passer un agréable moment pour lui faire plaisir, tant il lui semblait évident qu'Eaque tenait à ce qu'il profite de ces soirées. Il ferme les yeux, un instant. Voir les efforts de son frère, l'imagination dont lui et ses amis devaient faire preuve, chaque année, pour trouver de nouveaux lieux, de nouvelles activités, de nouveaux cadeaux… c'était une véritable preuve d'amour, n'est-ce-pas ? Pour cela, il était heureux durant ces moments et il ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde. Rien de réaliste en tout cas.

– C'est de cela dont vous avez parlé quand vous vous êtes éclipsés ? demande le blond, alors que ses doigts se mettent à jouer quelques notes.

– En effet.

– Comment envisage-t-il les choses ?

– Ce n'est pas la question. La question, c'est de savoir ce que tu veux, toi. Une grande fête ? Une soirée avec la famille et les amis ? Autre chose ?

– Je n'ai pas d'amis, en dehors de toi, objecte calmement le benjamin.

– Ce n'est pas vrai. J'en veux pour preuve que Myu va probablement accepter la proposition de Julian et faire ce concert au Scylla. Et qu'il a suggéré que, plutôt que de faire un de ses gros concerts, on aille à celui-là. Il s'est dit que tu préfèrerais une petite salle au carré VIP de Bercy. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Rhadamanthe s'arrête de jouer. Le Scylla. La discothèque de Julian Solo. Celle où joue Milo Antarès.

– Pourquoi pas.

– Tu acceptes parce que tu espères l'y croiser, n'est-ce pas ?

Rhadamanthe baisse la tête. Son frère n'a pas même eu besoin de préciser à qui il fait référence et a, évidemment, visé juste. Dans son dos, Eaque lève ses yeux au ciel, s'allonge sur la méridienne et pousse un soupir sonore.

– Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de t'infliger cette sortie si elle ne te dit rien. Minos veut faire une grande soirée à laquelle inviter tout le monde. Tu n'as qu'à accepter sa proposition si tu veux le revoir. Et je suppose qu'il est inutile que je te dise qu'à mon avis, tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir ?

– Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé d'aller au Scylla si c'est ce que tu penses ? demande le blond en se retournant vers son frère.

– Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Myu, je te l'ai dit. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de chercher des excuses pour lui suggérer que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça… Et, de toute façon, il compte bien faire ce concert. À quoi m'aurait-il servi de perdre mon temps à essayer de te cacher ce que tu aurais fini par apprendre ? Ou à te faire changer d'avis ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas même s'il te fait du mal à chaque fois que vous vous voyez…

– Il n'est pas responsable.

– Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était responsable, réfute Eaque qui n'en pense pourtant pas moins. J'ai dit qu'il te faisait souffrir.

– Ce n'est pas sa faute et tu le sais. C'est… comme ça, c'est tout.

Ils restent ainsi, à se regarder à demi, en silence, jusqu'à ce que le brun se lève et rejoigne son frère sur la banquette de velours. Il lui prend la main et pose sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Leurs doigts se mêlent, comme souvent. La tendresse de ce geste est emplie de tristesse et de compassion. Ils devraient sans doute agir autrement. Face à la fatalité, il est puéril de se complaire dans ces attitudes mélancoliques. Ils auraient meilleur temps de ne pas s'appesantir, de passer à autre chose, d'aller de l'avant. Et pourtant c'est tellement agréable de sentir l'affection de quelqu'un qu'on aime.

– Je suis désolé, murmure Eaque.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je crois que je comprends un peu ce que tu devais vivre quand j'étais encore avec lui. Tu savais que nous allions dans le mur, que nous allions souffrir… Tu as essayé de me prévenir et je ne t'ai pas écouté. Tu as assisté, impuissant, à notre chute. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette position. Sincèrement.

– Les deux situations n'ont rien à voir, décrète Rhadamanthe en essayant de lâcher la main de son frère qui la retient fermement.

– Pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas sortis ensemble ? Parce que tu n'espères rien et qu'il s'agit de ton choix ? Mais c'était mon choix d'être l'amant, Rhada, et regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

Où en est-il ? Pas très loin, il faut bien le reconnaître. Depuis leur voyage à Los Angeles, le brun surnage au-dessus de sa peine. Il travaille, enchaîne les parties de billard, les cocktails, sans grande conviction, se contentant d'attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre. Heureusement, Eaque est Eaque. Et Eaque a des amis. Ce sont eux, sans doute encouragés en ce sens par Shion, qui prennent son avenir immédiat en main. Dans deux semaines, Valentine rentrera de son reportage en Afrique du Sud, quelques jours à peine avant que Myu ne débarque sur Paris pour sa série de concerts. Ils n'ont pas laissé le choix au brun : ils comptent bien passer le plus clair de leur temps au Manoir en sa compagnie. Rhadamanthe ne s'y est pas opposé. Lorsque son frère lui a parlé des intentions de ses amis, il a vu dans ses yeux un éclat qui les avait désertés depuis longtemps. De l'espoir. Celui de pouvoir enfin s'extirper de ce marais de regrets et de douleurs, grâce à leurs mains tendues.

– Ma vie ne peut-elle pas te servir d'exemple ? insiste le brun en accrochant les orbes d'or. Ne puis-je t'éviter de commettre les mêmes erreurs que moi ?

– Tu crois vraiment que votre histoire était une erreur ?

Eaque détourne le regard. Il hésite. Il n'a pas envie de répondre par la négative, Rhadamanthe le voit. Cela gâcherait son argumentaire. Pourtant, comment pourrait-il dire oui ? Comment pourrait-il considérer qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne se passe rien ? Lui et Minos s'aimaient tant. Ce serait un mensonge que de nier qu'il a été heureux. Ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'il aurait rejeté ce bonheur au prétexte de sa douleur d'aujourd'hui. Ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux souffrir d'avoir aimé que de n'avoir jamais aimé ? C'est sans doute vrai. C'est ce qu'il semble à Rhadamanthe en tout cas.

– Quoique j'en pense, cette relation appartient au passé, décrète le brun. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu devrais, toi aussi, essayer de mettre un point final à tout ça. C'est pour toi que je dis ça, tu sais… parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que tu souffres inutilement.

– Je sais.

Le brun vient poser sa seconde main sur celle de son petit frère, et la serre entre les siennes, la portant à ses lèvres.

– Tu dois me promettre qu'aussi bien au Scylla qu'ici, tu ne chercheras pas à lui parler plus que nécessaire, que tu ne resteras pas seul avec lui ou quoique ce soit du genre.

– Je resterai avec toi, si tu veux, propose le blond.

Eaque lâche sa main et l'étreint, le serrant contre son cœur.

– Oui. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.


	67. Vendredi 6 Octobre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Les Judge et les Solos se sont retrouvés à l'occasion du prix de l'Arc de Triomphe. Au cours des conversations, entre autres sujets, les différents protagonistes ont commencé à prendre leurs dispositions pour organiser l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe. Un concert de Myu pour le lancement de la salle de concert du Scylla, une grande cérémonie au Manoir pour honorer le benjamin et servir les intérêts de l'Empire,… D'une pierre, une multiplicité de coups. Mais que fallait-il attendre d'autre d'un tel regroupement de stratèges ?_

_NdA__ : Coucou les gens ! Merci à toutes et tous pour votre soutien ! J'espérais parvenir à finir ce chapitre bien plus rapidement… Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais c'est tout de même moins pire que le précédent. Normalement, vous devriez avoir les suivants rapidement. Et je fais un gros bisou à tous les gens que j'ai croisés à la JE (rendez-vous l'année prochaine ! *repart regarder ses images de son Rhadachou et de son Zoro*). Bisous aussi à ceux qui y étaient et que je n'ai pas vus. Et à ceux qui n'y étaient pas, il n'y a pas de raisons après tout._

_Eternyti :__ Effectivement, cela arrive. Mais ce n'est pas très gentil de souhaiter la mort de cette pauvre Thétis… ^^_

_Choupi :__ Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Effectivement, les Judge s'aiment énormément et se font souffrir, sans doute davantage que n'importe quel autre clan (ils ont clairement une très longue avance sur ce terrain et c'est peu de le dire). Le plus tragique étant probablement qu'ils en sont parfaitement conscients. Notamment Minos et Rhadamanthe. Io est quelqu'un de direct, oui. C'est pourquoi Julian l'apprécie autant (nous sommes d'accord que les compétences tout à fait exceptionnelles du jeune homme joue aussi beaucoup en sa faveur). Quant à la suite… J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas._

_XXK/X.S. :__ Merci (pour l'anniversaire) ! Et de rien pour ma réponse. Minos et Thétis… Je les vois comme l'archétype du couple « bourgeois » au sens classique du terme, au détail près que leur relation les mets sur le même plan (pas de femme sous la coupe de son mari, donc). Les baisers courtois, les attitudes policées correspondent à cette vision de pondération dans leurs rapports. Il n'y a pas de grands élans de passion entre eux et il n'y en a jamais eu, même au début de leur relation qui dure tout de même depuis de nombreuses années (six, depuis qu'ils se fréquentent officiellement). Pour ce qui concerne Rhada, j'ai envie de faire une précision. « Tu ne dois pas m'aimer, je suis un monstre… », ce n'est pas tout à fait sa façon de penser en ce qui concerne Kanon. Au départ de leur relation, il ne cherche pas à repousser Kanon malgré l'intérêt que celui-ci lui témoigne, pas plus qu'il ne cherche à convaincre son loup que cet intérêt est des plus mal placés, allant jusqu'à s'interdire consciemment de se comporter comme il le fait habituellement pour continuer à profiter de ce « miracle ». Ce n'est qu'une fois que Kanon lui dit qu'il ne veut plus jamais le voir, puis ensuite, lorsque Kanon prend conscience de leur situations d'adversaires/ennemis, que Rhada prend véritablement ses distances. Et son objectif, lors du mariage n'était pas de se faire détester par Kanon, simplement de le convaincre de ne pas se laisser duper par les apparences, d'être méfiant et prudent. Si Kanon lui avait répondu « oui, tu as raison, je ferai attention à ne pas être trop naïf », ça aurait parfaitement convenu à Rhada. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé… mais Rhada, en digne représentant de la positive attitude à la mode Judge, se dit que l'important, c'est que son objectif soit rempli. Pour ce qui est de l'amour égoïste, Rhada en est parfaitement conscient. Il est d'ailleurs égoïste, de son point de vue, notamment quand, à plusieurs reprises, il choisit sciemment de défendre les intérêts de Kanon plutôt que ceux de sa famille (en gardant le secret sur ses activités de prostitué, sur la greffe, en retenant Eaque lors de la soirée des Solo, évitant du même coup un scandale…). Pire, il oblige Eaque, en se servant – honteusement, bien sûr - de l'affection que lui porte celui-ci, à choisir lui aussi Kanon plutôt que l'Empire. Et il ne le regrette pas, même si cela fait de lui un mauvais Judge. De la part de Rhada – qui va porter son petit bouquet de fleurs toutes les semaines sur la tombe de ses parents dans l'espoir de pouvoir se considérer comme un « bon » fils – c'est tout de même énorme. Quant à Minos… *enfile son costume de protection de ses personnages* c'est bien parce qu'il ne veut pas trop tomber dans ce que Rhada déteste qu'il agit ainsi. Au-delà de ses propres aspirations, Minos est suffisamment au fait des attentes de la société dans laquelle ils évoluent pour savoir qu'elle exige de Rhadamanthe Judge qu'il fête son anniversaire (ce dont convient également Eaque). S'il veut le protéger (des petites phrases, des questions, des ragots…), il doit l'obliger à le célébrer. Mais Minos sait aussi l'ascendant qu'il a sur les gens en général et sur son frère en particulier. S'ils ont une discussion tous les deux, Rhada finira par dire oui à tout. D'où l'intermédiaire d'Eaque. Alors oui, c'est tordu, je le concède. Mais Minos pense sincèrement agir au mieux dans l'intérêt de Rhada. Et il ne faut pas oublier que, lui aussi, a été élevé par Astérion Judge… Je pense qu'il est « normal » qu'il ait un peu de mal à mettre en place des rapports sains et équilibrés avec ses proches (surtout vue la culpabilité qu'il se trimballe par rapport à Rhadachou ^^)._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Hôtel particulier de Saga Gemini

Kanon referme la porte du taxi derrière lui. Alors que la berline de luxe et son chauffeur s'éloignent, il passe le petit portail de la maison de son frère et grimpe la volée de marches qui le sépare de la porte d'entrée. Dans le hall, alors qu'il se défait de son manteau, Shura fait son apparition.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Salut ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? lui demande Kanon en lui confiant son manteau.

- Votre frère vous attend dans la salle à manger, rétorque le majordome ignorant totalement la question. Je vous apporte votre café.

Le cadet des Gemini fronce les sourcils. Shura n'a jamais été du genre cordial, c'est peu de le dire, mais, ce matin, il a l'air particulièrement sur les nerfs. Kanon le regarde regagner la cuisine, sans un mot de plus. Saga saura probablement de quoi il retourne. Il rejoint donc la pièce où son frère l'attend, comme tous les matins depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler pour Sanctuary. Saga se tourne vers lui et lui sourit. Il a l'air un peu fatigué mais rien de grave, assurément. Ils s'embrassent et Kanon s'installe à table. Il jette un regard désapprobateur au mélange de muesli et de fromage blanc allégé que son frère déguste. Enfin déguste… On ne peut pas déguster ce genre de bouillie infâme. Personne au monde ne peut aimer ça. Ce n'est juste pas possible.

- Il n'y avait pas trop de circulation, ce matin ? demande Saga.

- Il faudrait demander au chauffeur, rétorque son frère en haussant les épaules.

- Tu sais, tu devrais prêter un minimum d'attention au trajet.

- Oui… mais j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, non ? Quand est-ce que vous recevez la Mercédès ? s'enquiert le cadet en se décalant sur sa chaise pour permettre à Shura de lui servir son café.

- À la fin du mois. Tu as pu trouver une place de parking ?

- Ouais. Pas vraiment à côté de l'appartement mais bon… Merci, Shura.

Le majordome s'incline, pose la cafetière de porcelaine sur la table et se retire.

- Vous auriez dû en prendre un avec garage…

- On n'y a pas pensé : on n'avait pas de voiture à l'époque. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Saga fronce les sourcils. Son frère le fixe gravement. L'aîné n'a pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parle.

- Comment ça ?

- Shura, indique Kanon dans un mouvement de tête en direction de la porte. Il y a eu un problème ?

- Oh… Non. Enfin… Cela risque d'être un peu long à expliquer.

- On n'est pas pressés, si ?

Le PDG acquiesce en silence. Il se sert un verre de jus de fruit, tandis qu'en face de lui, Kanon tartine une tranche de pain complet.

- Tu te souviens de la tendance de Mikael à exprimer sa satisfaction physique de manière assez… bruyante, je suppose ?

- Oh oui… Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu l'oublier. Mais je ne comprends pas. Ça pose un problème à Shura ? Il savait à quoi s'attendre, non ?

- Ce n'est pas Shura que ça dérange, reconnait Saga, légèrement gêné. La chambre de Mikael est juste au-dessus de la nôtre.

- Et Ayo et toi n'appréciez pas ce genre de fond sonore ? suggère son cadet, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas vraiment, lâche l'aîné dans un soupir. Si tu l'entendais… C'est pire que lorsqu'il couchait avec Angelo.

- À ce point ?

Saga hoche la tête. Aussi surprenant que cela soit, il ne fait qu'énoncer la plus stricte vérité. Et encore occulte-t-il la fréquence… Il semble que le fait de se voir interdire par son nouvel amant tout contact physique en journée ne fait qu'exacerber la libido de Mikael. Une chose est certaine, en tout cas : Shura ne semble avoir aucun problème avec sa sexualité et sa pratique. Excellente nouvelle, s'il en est.

- J'ai proposé, il y a quelques jours, que nous aménagions une partie de la cave en un petit appartement, insonorisé, pour plus de… discrétion. Ils l'ont assez mal pris. Shura notamment.

Difficile de ne pas le comprendre. Cela ne fait que quelques semaines, après tout, que les deux hommes sont ensemble. Voir leur employeur s'immiscer d'une manière aussi directe dans leur vie privée… L'Espagnol a dû avoir le sentiment d'être piégé.

- Tu n'as pas un peu l'impression de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? lui reproche Kanon. Et puis, sincèrement, dans la cave ?

- Elle est salubre, grâce au demi-niveau. Avec des baies vitrées qui donneraient sur le jardin, je suis certain qu'on peut faire quelque chose de très bien… et ce n'est pas tant pour eux deux que pour Shura. Sa chambre est petite, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il refusait obstinément d'emménager dans la chambre d'amis, alors même que nous ne recevons pratiquement personne. C'était l'occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

- Et donc maintenant il est vexé que tu te serves de l'excuse de sa relation avec Mikael pour l'obliger à accepter un truc qu'il ne veut pas, c'est ça ?

- Il l'était. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas ce qui l'énerve autant aujourd'hui.

- Alors quoi ?

- Puisque le problème venait des cris de Mikael, Shura a, je crois, essayé de le convaincre de faire preuve de davantage de modération. Il y est parvenu. Ils ont été plus mesurés pendant quelques jours et réservaient leurs galipettes à des horaires décents.

- Je n'imaginais pas vraiment Mika capable de ce genre de concessions…

- Nous non plus pour être francs. C'est pour cela que j'avais directement proposé la solution de l'appartement. Mais, de toute façon, cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Cette nuit, Mikael a craqué.

- Shura n'a pas dû apprécier…

- Vu l'enthousiasme dont ils ont fait preuve, permets-moi d'en douter. Si je n'avais été présent les nuits précédentes, j'aurais juré qu'ils se retrouvaient après une longue période d'abstinence.

- Ok… Donc s'il est aussi contrarié là, en fait, c'est…

- C'est parce qu'il m'a annoncé, ce matin, qu'ils étaient d'accord pour que je contacte un entrepreneur et engage les travaux.

Et cette déclaration a visiblement coûté à l'Espagnol. Est-ce le fait de reconnaître qu'il tient à sa relation avec l'infirmier au point d'accepter d'être la source de problèmes pour son employeur ? Connaissant le majordome, il est en effet tout à fait possible qu'il considère ces aménagements comme des complications tout à fait malvenues de la part d'un domestique… alors qu'il n'en est rien, bien sûr.

- Tu as pu étudier les cahiers des charges, hier soir ?

Kanon hoche la tête en mordant dans sa tartine.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demande son frère.

- J'en pense que le dernier est très différent des précédents. Je ne sais pas exactement d'où ça vient mais j'ai eu la drôle d'impression que cette fois, ils ne savent pas exactement pourquoi ils veulent ces ordis et ces téléphones derniers cris. Un peu comme si on leur avait montré un nouveau jouet, qu'ils aient trouvé ça super et que la justification s'arrête là. Alors je veux bien que les technologies aient beaucoup évolué ces dernières années mais là…

Saga sourit.

- Julian ne doit pas y être étranger, si tu veux mon avis. Il aime être à la pointe et lorsqu'il négocie, il influence souvent ses interlocuteurs. Même si cela ne correspond pas exactement aux exigences de ses clients. C'est une force et une faiblesse. Une force, parce qu'il leur présente des options auxquelles ils n'ont pas nécessairement pensé auparavant. Une faiblesse parce qu'il arrive parfois que les perspectives ouvertes ne soient pas du tout en accord avec l'évolution de l'entreprise visée qui se retrouve avoir payé pour une technologie que ses employés ne maîtrisent pas et qui ne correspond à aucun besoin concret.

- Donc notre boulot, à partir de maintenant, ça va être de les aider à faire le tri entre les délires de Julian et ce qui leur faut réellement histoire qu'on puisse leur proposer le meilleur produit ?

- En effet. Notre avantage, dans cette affaire, est que nous travaillons depuis des années avec Asgard.

- Ce n'est pas bizarre comme façon de faire ?

- D'aider nos clients à définir leurs demandes? Non. Cela fait partie du processus qui assure la qualité de nos prestations. Vendre un produit, ou un service, qui ne serait pas parfaitement adapté aux besoins…

- Saga, le coupe son frère. Arrête la com', s'il-te-plait. Je ne dis pas que ça ne va pas leur être utile mais on est bien d'accord qu'on ne va pas les aider à comprendre que ce qui leur faut c'est exactement ce que leur proposent le groupe Solo depuis le début, non ?

Saga se fige un instant avant de laisser échapper un petit rire et de se retourner vers son jumeau. Kanon sera bientôt, très bientôt, un atout de poids pour Sanctuary. Il se fait très vite au métier des affaires, c'est indéniable. Il est intelligent, vif d'esprit. Il a une excellente capacité d'analyse et sa communication, directe et décontractée, a plutôt bonne presse, une partie des employés et de leurs interlocuteurs appréciant assez son naturel et sa fraîcheur. Pas tous, évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas grave : Gabriel peut tout à fait gérer les clients qui préfèrent une approche plus conventionnelle. Son esprit fait un bon dans le temps. Kanon a fini sa formation et a rejoint Gabriel au poste de directeur-adjoint. Ils se sont répart les clients, en fonction des affinités relationnelles et des champs de compétences. Ayoros, en adjoint de direction, s'attarde à la gestion quotidienne de l'entreprise, tant sur le plan comptable que sur le plan humain. Et lui-même a gardé son poste de PDG, gardant un œil sur tout et la mainmise sur la stratégie, la communication et les rapports avec les actionnaires.

Oui, l'avenir s'annonce brillant.

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Les pieds nus de Gabriel glissent dans la bassine d'eau tiède. Il ferme les yeux lorsqu'ils commencent un léger mouvement de va-et-vient sur les billes de bois qui en couvrent le fond. C'est délassant comme sensation, surtout après une longue journée de travail passée les pieds enfermés dans leurs gangues de cuir. Bien sûr, ses chaussures sont d'excellente facture, extrêmement confortables, et ses chaussettes de coton couplés à ses semelles sur mesure limitent un inconfort déjà peu important mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne trouve pas agréable de les retirer. Et ce bac dont il a récemment fait l'acquisition a un autre indéniable avantage : il lui permet d'oublier un peu à quel point les massages de Milo lui manquent.

Il a pris de mauvaises habitudes, lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble. Quoique mauvaises ne soit pas le terme approprié. Mauvaises ne saurait convenir aux mouvements des mains du DJ sur sa voute plantaire et autour de ses chevilles. Mauvaises ne peut servir à décrire l'air qu'affichait Milo dans ces moments. A quoi pouvait bien penser le DJ ? Gabriel n'en sait rien. La plupart du temps, Milo restait silencieux. Les rares fois où ils ont parlé, durant les massages, les questions portaient sur le propriétaire des lieux. Sur son passé. Sur la musique. Sur ce qu'il avait mangé à midi. C'était déstabilisant, quelque part, d'entendre Milo se renseigner ainsi sur ses goûts, ses préférences… et de ne pas sentir la moindre petite variation dans le mouvement des doigts sur sa peau. Comme si les mains et l'esprit du DJ étaient deux parties parfaitement distinctes. Comme si tous ces questionnements ne le perturbaient pas. À moins, tout simplement, qu'il n'y ait pas attaché tant d'importance. Que ces mots échangés n'aient été là que pour remplir le vide autour d'eux, ce à quoi ne pouvait suffire une activité si peu intéressante. Non. Pour combler le silence, il y avait la musique. Et Milo a porté intérêt à ses réponses, Gabriel en est certain. Parce que Milo a toujours tenu compte de ses remarques pour choisir le prochain morceau qu'il allait tester. Parce que jamais il n'a a servi un plat que Gabriel n'aimait pas, lorsqu'il s'est chargé de préparer les repas. Parce que Milo l'a compris, tout simplement. Le DJ peut avoir la meilleure des intuitions du monde et être doté d'une empathie exceptionnelle, il ne pouvait arriver à ce résultat sans l'écouter, ou du moins, sans lui prêter une très grande attention. Et puis, si les massages avaient été à ce point ennuyeux pour Milo, Gabriel aurait fini par le sentir, non ? Quelque chose, un détail, aurait fini par le trahir. Comme lorsque lui-même laisse échapper un soupir de lassitude à force lire des contrats… Non. Il est en train de projeter ses propres sensations sur le DJ. Or Milo n'est pas lui et leur place ne sont pas interchangeables. La meilleure preuve est qu'il est peu probable que ces séances manquent autant au DJ qu'à lui.

Il se fait l'effet de l'héroïne d'Epouses et Concubines, lorsqu'après avoir perdu son statut de favorite, elle entend une autre épouse avoir droit aux avantages que confère le fait d'avoir été choisie par le maître des lieux pour être sa compagne pour la nuit à venir, avantages au nombre desquels se trouve, justement, un massage des pieds. Fait par un serviteur, pour le compte d'un mari que la jeune fille n'aime pas, et qui symbolise la lutte de pouvoir qui régit le gynécée. Les deux contextes n'ont donc absolument rien à voir. Sauf à considérer Kanon comme une autre épouse. Un instant, Gabriel imagine Milo, assis devant Kanon, lui massant les pieds. Il chasse aussitôt cette image déplaisante de son esprit. La probabilité est mince qu'un tel événement ait une quelconque réalité pour la simple est bonne raison que Kanon ne semble pas être porté sur les massages. Des embrassades, oui. Des étreintes, également. Emplies de la tendresse et de l'affection que Milo ressent pour son meilleur ami.

Gabriel ouvre les yeux. Il se penche vers la table basse et récupère la tasse de thé qui y repose. Le plus tranquillement du monde, il l'approche de ses lèvres et en boit une gorgée. L'eau a eu le temps de refroidir un peu. Elle n'est plus aussi brûlante que lorsqu'il l'a versée. Le thé est délicieux. Et il est toujours jaloux de Kanon.

Jaloux de voir que Milo, dès qu'il n'est pas aux platines, sait toujours où est son meilleur ami. Le plus souvent parce que Kanon est assis juste à côté de lui, certes. Mais même lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, ceux qui cherchent Kanon se tournent toujours vers Milo qui, d'un mouvement de tête et sans avoir pris la peine de réfléchir, leur indique sa position, perdu au milieu de la foule du Scylla, occupé à discuter avec Ignacio Oliveira. Jaloux de voir l'étrange et suspicieuse lueur dans le regard du DJ alors qu'il contemple ces scènes. Il ne semble pas jaloux. Inquiet, tout au plus, peut-être. Attentif, en tout cas. Vigilant. Mais pas jaloux. Enfin… Gabriel serait-il capable de reconnaître la jalousie de Milo ? Il n'en sait rien. La sienne a des tendances agressives, qu'il parvient heureusement à se contenir maintenant qu'il sait qu'une large part de son ressentiment envers le jumeau de Saga est totalement subjective, mais la jalousie doit avoir d'autres modes d'expression et il n'est pas dit qu'il saurait les interpréter correctement, novice qu'il est en matière amoureuse. Il n'est pas idiot de le penser en tout cas. L'amour, la peur, s'extériorisent différemment selon les personnes. Pourquoi en irait-il autrement de la jalousie ? Parce que _le monstre aux yeux verts qui produit l'aliment dont il se nourrit_ (1) n'est pas une émotion primaire. Ce n'est que l'expression de la peur de perdre l'être aimé. Ou des regrets de voir un autre prendre notre place. Parce que la jalousie est la manifestation agressive de cette peur. Sans cette violence, ce n'est pas de la jalousie. Sans amour non plus, d'ailleurs.

Mais Milo n'aime pas Kanon. Plus précisément, il n'en est pas amoureux. C'est ce que le DJ affirme et Gabriel veut bien le croire. Jamais il n'a perçu le moindre désir entre les deux amis. Et il y a Shun. Le DJ couve l'adolescent d'une attention très semblable à celle qu'il porte à son meilleur ami. Il est donc raisonnable de penser que le cœur du DJ est libre.

Il ne reste plus qu'à le… séduire ? Conquérir ? Gabriel n'a aucune idée du terme adéquat mais quoiqu'il en soit il est plus que probable que ce ne sera pas une mince affaire. Personne, jusqu'à présent, n'y est parvenu. Bien sûr, on peut objecter que jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le DJ, lui-même n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre sentiment amoureux. Mais son cas personnel est tout de même particulièrement particulier. Il ne peut pas compter sur une telle prise de conscience, quasi-miraculeuse. Milo et lui se connaissent depuis plusieurs mois maintenant… Si Milo avait dû, spontanément, tomber amoureux de lui, ce serait déjà arrivé. Or jamais le DJ n'a semblé envisager d'entamer une relation, de quelque sorte que ce soit, avec lui. Et, de toute façon, Gabriel n'a pas envie de n'importe quelle type de relation.

Il a eu le temps d'y réfléchir et la conclusion est sans appel. Il n'a pas la moindre envie d'une relation ressemblant à celle qu'il a vécue avec Saga, auquel viendrait s'ajouter le simple plaisir physique. Absolument inenvisageable. Ce dont il a envie c'est… que Milo ait envie de vivre avec lui, d'être avec lui, de le retrouver avant et après ses prestations au Scylla. Que Milo ait envie de lui. Ce n'est pas le cas, à l'heure actuelle. Il ne doute pas que le DJ soit heureux de sa présence les vendredi soirs. Au contraire, il est persuadé que sa régulière venue lui fait plaisir. Il n'y a qu'à voir les sourires lumineux qu'il lui accorde quand il arrive. Mais il sourit également à Misty, à Shina, à Aldeberto, quand ceux-ci les rejoignent. À Geist aussi. Par bonheur, depuis qu'elle est en couple avec le frère de Shun, elle a arrêté de se pendre aux lèvres du DJ en guise de salut. Il sourit même à Marine et Aiolia, qu'il semble apprécier, quand les deux fiancés profitent d'une soirée libre, le week-end, dans l'emploi du temps chargé du jeune homme. C'est en voyant ces sourires adressés à d'autres que Gabriel a compris ce qu'il veut réellement. Il veut être particulier dans la vie de Milo de la même manière que le DJ tient une place singulière dans la sienne. Il veut être le destinataire d'attentions qui n'appartiendraient qu'à lui. Il veut… Il veut que Milo l'aime, tout simplement. Considérant que ce n'est pas le cas actuellement, il doit donc faire tomber Milo amoureux de lui. Il n'a encore aucune idée de la manière dont il va devoir s'y prendre.

Cela fait des années qu'il observe son meilleur ami pour qui le charme est quasiment une seconde nature. Il a été la cible des avances de la part d'un certain nombre d'hommes et de femmes, au nombre desquels compte d'ailleurs Saga. Et Julian. Et depuis qu'il est au Scylla, il assiste aux jeux de séduction des clients. Ou à celui de Kanon et Io. D'un point de vue purement théorique, il lui semble donc avoir des bases tout à fait satisfaisantes. Mikael pourrait peut-être lui apprendre d'autres facettes de ce que certains semblent considérer comme un art mais il est absolument hors de question qu'il s'adresse à lui à ce sujet. L'infirmier aurait tôt fait de se douter de quelque chose et il est fort probable qu'il découvrirait rapidement que l'objet de ses sentiments n'est autre que son ex-invité. Ce que tout le monde finirait par savoir, comme tout le monde a su pour la matinée qu'il a passée avec Milo dès lors que ce dernier en a parlé au Suédois.

Il ne laissera pas une telle chose arriver. Il ne tient pas à ce que ses gestes et ses paroles soient analysés par tous ceux qui seront au courant. Il ne tient pas à sentir leurs regards l'encourager, évaluer ses efforts. Il ne veut pas les entendre lui donner leur avis. S'il parvient à séduire Milo, ce sera avec ses moyens, sa méthode. S'il parvient à se faire aimer du DJ, ce sera avec ses propres atouts. Il ne le devra à personne. Milo sera tombé amoureux de lui et de personne d'autre. Et s'il n'y parvient pas, les choses pourront rester en l'état. Milo et lui pourront rester amis, sans qu'aucune ombre ne vienne ternir leur relation. Il doit renoncer à toute approche directe. Certes Milo lui a dit apprécier particulièrement la franchise dans leur relation… mais tant pis. Il ne peut pas aller le voir et lui expliquer ce qu'il veut. Milo le repousserait à coup sûr. Ou pire, peut-être accepterait-il de commencer et d'entretenir une relation alors même qu'il n'éprouve aucun sentiment envers lui. Tout simplement inacceptable.

Il ne mentira pas à Milo. Simplement, il ne se lancera que lorsqu'il aura une chance d'obtenir ce qu'il veut et s'il suffisait de se pendre au cou du DJ et de lui ouvrir son cœur pour le charmer et le faire tomber amoureux… quelqu'un y serait déjà parvenu.

Il soupire, pose sa tasse de thé sur la table passe et sèche ses pieds. Il est plus que temps qu'il se prépare pour la soirée.

* * *

Paris – Discothèque Le Scylla

Shun est aux platines. Cela fait presque deux heures qu'il joue. Ou plutôt un mois. Un mois au cours duquel, six soirs par semaine, de vingt-et-une heures à deux heures du matin, il se rend compte à quel point il aime ce qu'il fait. Il aime le métier de DJ. La musique a toujours été sa passion et il avait apprécié jouer à l'Oblivion, mais il se rend compte qu'il apprécie plus que tout de jouer au bar. Il aime l'idée que sa musique accompagne les gens, les aide à se détendre. Il aime cette ambiance. Plus que celle des Abysses, pour être franc. C'est plus oppressant en bas. Et il s'agit de l'antre de Milo. Le domaine de son mentor. Et puis, l'avantage des Hauts Fonds, c'est qu'il peut, à loisir, observer Kanon.

Kanon passe le plus clair de son temps en haut. Il n'est pas encore totalement remis de son opération. Milo, Shina, Aldeberto, Ikki et lui sont au courant bien sûr mais les autres… Même Geist ne sait toujours rien. Son frère n'a pas vendu la mèche. Cela n'a pas été trop compliqué, il faut l'avouer. Kanon n'est pas leur sujet de conversation favori et la belle est loin de passer toutes ses soirées au Scylla. Lorsqu'elle vient, la plupart du temps, elle est occupée avec sa caméra à filmer les clubbeurs qui se pressent sur la piste de danse. Les anciens employés de l'Oblivion sont tous occupés par leur travail et les rares fois où ils arrivent enfin à coincer Kanon pour boire un verre, celui trouve toujours une justification pour commander un soft drink. Le fait qu'il doit se montrer raisonnable – déjà qu'il ne l'est guère en fréquentant le Scylla durant la semaine -, un dossier sur lequel il devra travailler le lendemain matin suivant bien qu'on soit vendredi – il faut qu'il soit en état de l'expédier parce qu'il est hors de question que son travail lui gâche tout son week-end -, le fait qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'alcool pour s'amuser – la musique de Milo suffit, non ? -, ou que d'avoir passé de longues semaines au chevet de son frère, dans un service d'un grand hôpital parisien, lui a fait prendre conscience que la santé était une chose fragile dont il fallait prendre soin - en arrêtant la cigarette et en limitant l'alcool. Idem pour ses kilos en moins. Il accuse successivement les grands chamboulements de sa vie, l'inquiétude légitime pour son jumeau – même si celui-ci va vraiment très bien et que ses craintes étaient ridicules - et la cuisine diététique de Gabriel Camus. La preuve : depuis que lui et Milo se sont installés dans leur appartement n'a-t-il pas repris du poids, même s'il n'a pas encore tout à fait retrouvé son corps parfait ?

- Shun ?

Le jeune homme se retourne à l'appel de son employeur. En voilà un qui trouve très à son goût le corps de Kanon tel qu'il est actuellement, c'est une certitude. Mais il n'a aucune chance. Si Kanon ne le repousse pas, il n'est clairement pas amoureux de lui : ses yeux ne brillent jamais lorsqu'il parle du gérant du Scylla. Pas plus qu'il ne sourit rêveusement en pensant à lui. Pas plus qu'il ne s'enflamme lorsqu'il parle de lui. Io va tomber de haut lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il n'a aucune chance.

- Prends ta pause et va retrouver les autres. Je vous rejoins à la table de Milo dans deux minutes. Nous avons quelque chose à fêter, lui annonce Io.

Les yeux du gérant du Scylla brillent de l'éclat de la victoire. Inutile de le retenir pour lui demander davantage de précision. Io aime ménager ses effets d'annonces… et il est déjà parti, Shiryu sur ses talons, en direction du bar. Shun lance donc avec un peu d'avance la sélection de titre qu'il avait prévu pour sa première pause de la soirée et rejoins la table de Milo, où le DJ, Kanon, Gabriel, Ikki et Geist discutent tranquillement. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde de présent, ce soir. Mikael ne vient pratiquement plus depuis qu'il sort avec Shura – il doit préférer occuper ses nuits à autre chose… -, Misty et Thibault ont prévu une soirée en amoureux et Shina et Alde sont bloqués par leur stage au planning aléatoire… Devant les regards interrogateurs que lui lancent les cinq personnes installées, Shun se sent obligé de s'expliquer.

- Io a un truc à nous dire, dit-il en s'installant à côté de son frère.

- Quel genre de truc ?

L'adolescent hausse les épaules à la question de Milo.

- J'en sais rien. Il avait l'air très content de lui en tout cas. Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

- Mais c'est parce que les circonstances sont exceptionnelles, fait la voix de Io derrière lui.

Il tient une bouteille de champagne à la main. Shiryu, lui, a apporté les coupes.

- Champagne offert par la maison ? s'étonne Milo.

- Cela s'impose. Vous serez de mon avis, j'en suis certain, lorsque vous saurez ce que nous célébrons, déclare le gérant en débouchant la bouteille.

Sans plus d'explication, il commence le service. Plusieurs regards se dirigent vers son bras droit qui reste tout à fait stoïque sur une des deux chaises qu'il vient de ramener.

- Et on le saura quand ce qu'on fête ? Demain ?

Io adresse un sourire à Kanon.

- Vous ne voulez pas essayer de deviner ?

- On a tous passé l'âge des devinettes, non ? bougonne Shun.

- J'espère bien que non ! Si les adultes estiment ne plus avoir besoin de se divertir, j'ai peur que nous n'ayons plus qu'à mettre la clé sous la porte. Mais je veux bien vous donner un indice. Cela a un rapport avec l'ouverture du Lagon.

- Vous avez arrêté une date ? tente Geist.

- Oui. Dans quinze jours, exactement. Le samedi 22 Octobre.

- Donc vous savez qui fera le premier concert, poursuit logiquement Ikki.

- Nous venons de recevoir le fax signé, confirme Shiryu.

- Et vous ne devinerez jamais qui va assurer cette première soirée, complète Io.

Shun pousse un soupir et lève les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas deviner. Il y a une foultitude d'artistes qui pourraient faire ce concert. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Et cet air si supérieur et satisfait qu'affiche son patron à mesure que les autres proposent des noms qu'il réfute systématiquement… Pas tous. Pas Kanon. Il ne joue pas au jeu, lui. Il refuse de participer à la mise-en-scène d'un triomphe annoncé.

- On ne va pas y passer la soirée, si ? glisse-t-il d'ailleurs au bout de longues minutes.

Leurs regards s'affrontent quelques secondes et Io finit par baisser le sien.

- Myu Schmetterling, lâche-t-il tout bas dans un demi-sourire.

Le silence se fait autour de la table.

- Tu… Tu peux répéter ? finit par demander Milo, éberlué.

- Le premier concert du Lagon du Scylla sera l'œuvre de Myu Schmetterling. Je vous ai dit, non, que c'était exceptionnel ?

Il boit une gorgée de champagne, très satisfait des réactions qu'il vient de déclencher. Autour de la table, personne n'en croit ses oreilles. Myu Schmetterling. Pour la première du Lagon. Une star internationale. Pour le premier concert d'une petite salle. C'est… grand. C'est plus que grand… C'est grandiose. Magistral. Impensable. Tout simplement.

- Comment avez-vous réussi un tel tour de force ? s'enquiert Gabriel.

- Le mérite en revient à mon employeur. Il sait mettre à profit certaines de ses… accointances, dirons-nous.

- Cela a toujours été un de ses points forts, reconnait l'ancien camarade de classe de Julian. Si je ne suis pas indiscret, comment allez-vous vous organisez pour un tel événement ? La seule vente des places…

- Mais nous n'allons pas les vendre, le coupe Io. Nous allons les donner.

- Sérieux ? s'étrangle à moitié Milo avec une gorgée de champagne.

- Très sérieux, lui répond Shiryu.

Cela fait partie de l'accord qu'ils ont signé. Il semble que le chanteur ne souhaitait pas voir les prix flamber pour ce petit concert. La plupart seront à gagner sur le site du chanteur, sur celui du Scylla, et sur la radio partenaire de la tournée. Une autre partie ira aux membres du fan club officiel de la star tandis que le reste sera réservé aux invitations diverses, pour les proches du chanteur, ceux du personnel du Scylla, et quelques célébrités parisiennes.

- Au fait, Geist ?

- Oui ?

- Nous avons obtenu l'autorisation de réaliser un petit reportage sur cet événement. J'aimerais que tu t'en charges. Shiryu te donnera les détails. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

* * *

- Shunrei ? appelle Kanon, s'accoudant au bar.

- Oui ?

- Tu me sers un verre ?

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Un truc qui sort de l'ordinaire, je te fais confiance. Mais fort.

La jeune femme tique. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle le voit lui commander autre chose qu'un jus de fruit ou une boisson gazeuse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

- Tu poses cette question à tous les gens qui te commandent de l'alcool ? rétorque Kanon.

- Non, reconnait-elle de bonne grâce. Je vais te trouver quelque chose.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Kanon est installé, seul, à la table qu'il occupe habituellement avec Milo. Gabriel est rentré chez lui et les autres ont suivi le DJ aux Abysses. Pour fêter l'événement. La main de Kanon se crispe autour de son verre et il commence à boire. Des semaines, des mois qu'il n'a plus ingéré la moindre goutte d'alcool. Il devrait attendre encore mais il n'en a pas envie. Il n'a pas envie d'être raisonnable. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Alors il boit. Et c'est avec une intense satisfaction qu'il retrouve cette sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge. Le cocktail de la jeune asiatique est excellent. Étrange – est-ce si étonnant avec ce mélange de saké, de liqueur de ginseng et de jus de fruits exotiques ? – mais excellent. Après quelques gorgées, il pose son verre sur la table et s'enfonce un peu plus dans la banquette.

Des accointances.

Même le mot est juste ridicule. Accointances. Un instant, il imagine Julian Solo au milieu d'une basse-cour, au milieu des canetons cancanant, ou mieux encore, sur le dos de Martin-le-jard-qui-veille-sur-lui. Au secours. Surtout que les fréquentations en question, celles qui ne devraient pas l'intéresser mais qui l'intéressent quand même, n'ont rien d'une bande de gentilles oies sauvages qui se promènent au ciel suédois. Elles s'appellent Judge, ces fichues relations, c'est une évidence. Dès qu'Io a mentionné Myu Schmetterling, il a su. Les photos de Cannes, celles montrant le chanteur flirter avec Eaque ou se pendre au bras de Rhadamanthe, sont réapparues dans son esprit, aussi nettes que s'il avait lu l'article la veille. Comme si ces photos, avec leur sous-entendu évident d'une relation entre le blond et la star, ne l'avaient jamais quitté.

C'est peut-être pour ça que les gens ne semblaient pas s'intéresser au blond au mariage, qu'aucune jeune fille en fleur, ou aucun jeune homme d'ailleurs, n'est venu tenter sa chance auprès du bel et fortuné héritier : parce qu'il est en couple avec le chanteur, que tout le monde le sait sans en parler vraiment - probablement un coup de l'agent de Myu qui se dit qu'il est plus vendeur qu'on pense son protégé célibataire - et qu'il est compliqué de faire le poids face à une star internationale. Non mais c'est vrai : Myu est riche, beau, célèbre et bourré de talent, à la fois sensible et flamboyant, et... et Rhadamanthe est un excellent musicien. Cela a dû les rapprocher. À Cannes peut-être. À moins que tout ceci ait commencé bien plus tôt. C'est très possible. Vu l'emploi du temps de Myu, ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Olympe pouvait très bien être juste une façon pour Rhadamanthe d'oublier que son compagnon n'était pas avec lui, d'occuper ses soirées en attendant le retour en France de son amant. Peut-être qu'il n'a été qu'un succédané de compagnie. Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir c'est lui, hein, qui a demandé à Rhadamanthe de se voir plus souvent, dans un autre environnement. Pas pour le restaurant d'accord, mais après… C'est lui qui a ouvert la porte, en réalité.

Baffe mentale.

C'est pas vrai ! C'est exactement comme quand il était à l'hosto ! Bordel. Quand est-ce qu'il parviendra enfin à se sortir ce type, de la tête, hein ? Quand est-ce qu'il arrêtera de lui trouver des excuses, ou d'essayer de comprendre ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre, bon sang ! Rhadamanthe est un monstre, un salaud qui s'est servi de lui, comme d'autres, comme tant d'autres avant lui... Non ! Non ! Non et non ! Pas comme tant d'autres ! Parce que les autres ne connaissaient pas son frère ! Enfin Ayoros si, mais Ayoros, lui, a tout de suite parlé de Saga. Ayoros, lui, n'a jamais cherché à lui cacher quoique ce soit. Rhadamanthe, au contraire, n'a jamais été franc. Parce que depuis le départ, sans doute, Rhadamanthe a cherché à le séduire, pour pouvoir se servir de ses sentiments et le manipuler. Et ça, c'est juste immonde. C'est pire que tout. C'est ignoble. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que lui faisait sur scène ou ce qu'il se passait avec ses clients. Dans ces cas-là, il ne s'agissait que de désir. Tout était clair. Tout était toujours clair. Sexe et argent. Rien de plus. Rien de plus…

Il sent une rage sourde monter en lui, mélange de colère, de frustration et de… d'amertume, il doit bien le reconnaître. C'est à peine s'il arrive à la contrôler. C'est décidé. Il n'ira pas au concert. Il ne peut pas courir le risque de le revoir. Si c'est pour passer la soirée à avoir envie d'aller lui refaire le portrait sans pouvoir céder à cette pulsion, parce que un héritier Gemini et un héritier Judge se mettant joyeusement sur la figure, ce serait du plus mauvais effet… très peu pour lui. Et puis, en étant un minimum objectif, il doit bien reconnaître qu'il n'a pas particulièrement envie de voir Rhadamanthe au bras d'un autre. Ni de le voir tout court d'ailleurs. Le fait même qu'il ne cesse de penser au blond depuis une heure le prouve clairement : il n'a pas toujours pas réussi à faire une croix sur son obsession. Et tant que ce ne sera pas fait, il est hors de question qu'il court le risque de replonger au cœur de l'abîme.

- Est-ce par pur esprit de contradiction que vous ne participez pas à la liesse générale ou bien y a-t-il une raison plus profonde à cet isolement ?

Il relève la tête. Io se tient debout, de l'autre côté de la table, et le regarde avec sur le visage un mélange d'ironie, d'assurance et de désir.

- Mais je participe, contre Kanon en montrant son verre.

- On ne célèbre pas un tel succès avec du jus de fruits.

- Celui-ci est amélioré.

Ignacio est surpris par cette affirmation, comme Shunreï l'a été quand il lui a commandé cette boisson. Kanon voit le jeune homme aux cheveux ambre enserrer le verre et se pencher pour sentir le cocktail. Leurs doigts se caressent. Kanon a laissé sa main en place. Cela fait partie du jeu. Trois semaines que le gérant du Scylla le drague, plus ou moins ouvertement. Trois semaines qu'il se laisse faire. Trois semaines que c'est à celui qui, le premier, fera un pas de trop. En avant, en prenant le risque de se faire renvoyer sur les roses, via une éventuelle bonne dose de mauvaise foi. En arrière, pour échapper à une situation où l'autre est devenu le maître. Il doit reconnaître qu'Io est un excellent joueur. Il place ses pions, tente des coups, ayant toujours une solution de repli, de telle façon que jamais Kanon ne s'est senti harcelé. Courtisé avec un certain empressement ou, plutôt, avec une détermination mesurée mais inébranlable… Ce n'est pas nécessairement désagréable, il doit bien le reconnaître. Io est loin d'être repoussant, très loin même, et, autant qu'il puisse en juger, le gérant du Scylla ne semble aucunement être intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Tu permets ?

Le tutoiement. Io a rivé son regard au sien. Il vient de prendre un risque. Intentionnel. Calculé. Rien à voir avec la manière dont lui-même a commencé à tutoyer Rhadamanthe… Bordel ! Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il faut qu'il se sorte ce type de la tête. Il faut qu'il se trouve un mec… ça devient une nécessité absolue pour le coup.

- Je t'en prie, répond Kanon dans un sourire qu'Io lui rend instantanément.

La main de l'homme de Julian Solo affirme sa prise autour de celle de Kanon. Il se penche, les yeux toujours accrochés aux orbes océaniques. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres avant de se poser sur le bord du verre, qu'il incline lentement pour que coule dans sa gorge un peu de liquide rendu brûlant par le taux d'alcool.

- Une nuit torride à Bangkok, déclare-t-il après quelques instants, francisant le nom du cocktail. C'est exquis. Je t'en offre une autre.

Il hèle un serveur, lui passe la commande de deux verres puis vient s'installer sur la banquette, aux côtés de Kanon qui se décale légèrement pour lui laisser un peu de place.

- Alors, me diras-tu pour quelle raison tu n'es pas en bas, avec les autres ?

- Peut-être que je t'attendais, suggère Kanon. Tu ne me rejoins que lorsque je suis seul.

- Voilà qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire… si c'était vrai. Mais ça ne l'est pas.

- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

- Pour milles raisons, dont je ne dois pas pouvoir imaginer plus de la moitié. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi honnête et franc que moi.

- Toi ? Honnête et franc ? s'amuse Kanon en se détachant du regard sulfureux d'Io au prétexte de finir son verre.

- Toujours. Je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Absolument rien. Pas plus à toi qu'à un autre. Fais-moi un peu confiance.

- Tu veux que j'oublie la manière dont tu as manipulé mon meilleur ami pour l'obliger à travailler pour toi ? Ou que ton patron est un des concurrents de Sanctuary ?

- J'ai peut-être un peu forcé la main à Milo, rétorque le gérant du Scylla, c'est vrai, mais il pouvait dire non, si cela l'indisposait. Et tu oublies qu'il avait déjà l'intention de travailler avec moi avant le rachat de l'Oblivion.

- Pourquoi lui avoir caché que c'était juste cette boite qui t'intéressais ?

- Je ne le lui ai pas caché : il ne m'a jamais posé de question à ce sujet. Et pourquoi lui en aurais-je parlé spontanément ? Pour qu'il fasse pression sur l'ancien propriétaire afin que celui-ci accepte l'offre de Julian ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ce genre de choses, je te remercie. Et est-il vraiment utile de préciser que c'est de mon fait si nous avons eu cette petite réunion tous ensemble, au cours de laquelle je vous ai présenté mon projet ? J'aurais pu vous mettre au pied du mur d'une manière beaucoup plus définitive. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour travailler avec vous, l'ancien propriétaire aurait vendu sans vous en parler. Quant à mon travail pour Julian… Je gère ses boites de nuits. Je ne fais pas particulièrement de publicité autour de son nom car cela n'aurait aucun intérêt mais je n'en fais pas un secret. N'ai-je pas répondu immédiatement lorsque tu m'as interrogé à ce sujet ?

- Si, est bien obligé de reconnaître Kanon.

- Tu sais, Julian est quelqu'un que j'apprécie et que je respecte énormément. Mais notre relation de confiance se borne au domaine professionnel. Ma vie privée ne le concerne rien.

Le serveur arrive et dépose les deux verres en face des deux hommes, juste avant de prendre celui vide de Kanon.

- Pose-moi une question, si tu veux tester ma franchise, invite Io. Je me ferai une joie d'y répondre.

Kanon l'observe. Le gérant du Scylla a toujours son petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Depuis quand est-ce que je te plais ?

- Depuis notre rencontre au Seven Seas, lui répond aussitôt Io. Tu es extrêmement attirant, c'est un fait, et le regard que tu m'as lancé lorsque j'ai abordé les raisons de l'invitation de Milo... Et celui qui a fait suite à ma méprise quant à celles de ta présence là-bas. Mes excuses à ce moment-là étaient tout ce qu'il y a de sincère. Je venais de comprendre qu'il me serait impossible de finir la soirée avec toi et j'en étais désolé à un point que tu n'imagines probablement pas.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu as envie de me sauter depuis des mois et tout ça, c'est juste de l'enrobage parce que tu essaies de rattraper ton coup que tu as lamentablement foiré à Londres, c'est ça ? lâche-t-il d'un ton désabusé.

Io n'en aurait qu'après ses fesses. Pourquoi n'est-il pas surpris ? Le pire étant probablement que c'est loin d'être la plus sordide des hypothèses et que, dans ce cas-là au moins, Io aurait fait preuve d'une persévérance plutôt flatteuse. Il récupère le verre que vient de lui offrir son… son quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Kanon… Voyons… Pourquoi devenir aussi vulgaire ? lui reproche Io. Je te trouve fascinant et tu l'es, en toute objectivité. Tu as une plastique de rêve, je ne t'apprends rien, je pense. Alors oui, j'ai envie de toi. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? Et pourquoi m'en cacherai-je puisqu'il s'agit de la vérité ? Je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'éprouve. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je reconnais ta beauté qu'elle est le seul moteur de mon désir envers toi. S'il ne s'agissait que d'attirance physique… Quitte à blesser ton égo, je connais nombre de personnes qui sont au moins tout aussi séduisants que toi et bien plus simples à mettre dans mon lit. Tu connais, comme moi, le monde de la nuit. Je pensais que ma patience et ma persévérance à ton endroit t'auraient fait comprendre que je recherche plus avec toi qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air. Il se trouve, vois-tu, que j'apprécie ta compagnie. J'aime ta méfiance à mon égard, les éclats noirs dans ton regard, ta manière de protéger Milo en m'agressant… Tout cela a suscité mon intérêt lors de notre première rencontre et, plus je te connais, plus je le trouve parfaitement justifié. Il croit, même, à mesure de nos conversations. Je croyais que tu avais fini par le comprendre. Après… si mes avances et ma franchise te gênent, tu peux toujours me dire non et me repousser. De même si je ne t'attire pas le moins du monde. Je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur.

Io se détourne et porte son verre à ses lèvres. Il boit pour laisser à son petit discours le temps de faire son chemin dans l'esprit de son vis-à-vis.

- Alors ? Veux-tu que je m'en aille ? Et que je te laisse définitivement seul ?

Pour toute réponse, Kanon l'attire à lui et emprisonne ses lèvres. Il sent le sourire victorieux d'Io à travers leur baiser, sourire qui s'estompe à mesure que celui-ci s'approfondit. Il sent une vague de chaleur embraser son corps tandis que sa tête se met à tourner légèrement. Est-ce dû au ballet de leur langue ou à l'alcool ? Est-ce le fait de sentir les mains d'Io glisser sur lui alors que leurs deux corps se pressent de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre, ou les verres qu'il a bu trop vite ? Est-ce le fait d'être resté célibataire durant de si longs mois ? De ne plus avoir embrassé quelqu'un depuis Ayoros ? Ayoros qui le prenait pour Saga… Io, lui, ne le prend pour personne d'autre que lui-même.

Durant de longues minutes, ils restent sur la banquette, à s'embrasser, à se caresser… jusqu'au moment où Kanon sent les mains de son compagnon s'attaquer aux pans de sa chemise. Il l'arrête, s'arrachant à son étreinte et à son baiser. Io lui sourit.

- Peut-être ferions-nous mieux de poursuivre ceci dans un endroit plus discret, murmure celui-ci. Que dirais-tu de mon bureau ?

- C'est ce que tu appelles être patient ? Un premier baiser qui se termine dans une arrière-salle ?

- Mon bureau n'a rien d'une coulisse miteuse, proteste Io. Et nous sommes deux adultes qui avons, si je ne m'abuse, envie de la même chose. Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as jamais couché le premier soir ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais ça n'arrivera pas ce soir, en tout cas.

- Vraiment ? demande Io en reprenant possession des lèvres de son compagnon.

Il n'y a pas à dire… Io embrasse vraiment très bien. Au point que Kanon sent une nouvelle fois son désir croître, sous la pression de ces lèvres, sous la caresse de cette langue et de ces mains lascives sur son corps. Mais il ne peut pas céder. Il ne doit pas céder. Ne serait-ce que pour cacher cette cicatrice qui lui barre le ventre et que son amant ne pourra que remarquer s'ils continuent plus avant. Il ne peut pas prendre le risque de voir Io aller en parler à Julian. Il a beau dire qu'il ne mélange pas vie privée et vie professionnelle… il faudra plus que des paroles pour que Kanon prête un semblant de foi à cette allégation.

- Vraiment, répond-il donc en repoussant Io une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs, je vais rentrer.

- Si tôt ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne finis pas ton verre ?

Kanon avise son Hot Night. Il est encore rempli à plus de la moitié. Il le termine cul-sec.

- Voilà qui est fait.

Io le fixe. Il n'y a plus d'amusement dans ces yeux. Juste une interrogation. Peut-être même une crainte. Celle d'être allé trop vite, trop loin ? De s'être à nouveau mépris ? Peut-être. Kanon se penche vers lui et lui donne un baiser. Moins passionné que leurs précédents échanges. Plus tendre. Non, le terme n'est pas approprié mais ce n'est en tout cas pas un moyen de mettre un point final à ce qui vient de se passer. Ce que confirment les paroles qu'il prononce en s'écartant.

- On se voit demain, murmure-t-il.

- Avec plaisir, lui répond son compagnon.

Et Io regarde la silhouette féline de Kanon quitter le Scylla. Il finit son verre, se lève. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et réajuste sa tenue, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Il n'a pas encore obtenu ce qu'il veut mais qu'importe. Kanon lui plait. Indubitablement. Avec un tel compagnon de route, le chemin l'intéresse presqu'autant que le but du voyage.

* * *

(1) : Description de la jalousie donnée par le personnage d'Iago dans _Othello_ de W. Shakespeare. La référence est issue de wikipedia.


	68. Samedi 14 Octobre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Shura et Mika ont accepté que Saga leur construise un nid d'amour… (oui, bon, j'extrapole). Camus a décidé de réfléchir à une stratégie afin de séduire Milo. Myu a accepté de donner un concert pour l'ouverture du Lagon, la salle de concert du Scylla (comme c'est bien fait ! un concert dans une salle de concert…) et Io est parvenu à une de ses fins avec Kanon : ils ont échangé leur premier baiser. Mais pour la suite, ça va visiblement demander un peu plus de temps. Heureusement pour lui, Io est patient._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour continuer à suivre cette histoire :) Comme promis (une fois n'est pas coutume, surtout ces derniers temps), le chapitre n'a pas mis trop longtemps à arriver. Je pars en vacances les deux dernières semaines d'Août. Si tout se passe bien (et tout va bien se passer), vous aurez deux chapitres d'ici là, chapitres que je publierai en une seule fois. Ce sera donc une sorte d'épisode double, quoi._

_Choupi :__ Comme par hasard, voui ^^ Il fait vraiment bien les choses, lui – ou alors très très mal... –*sifflote*(Chaos, sors de ce corps !). Ce chapitre a effectivement posé les jalons des évolutions à venir de certaines intrigues. J'espère que la suite des développements ne te décevra pas. Contente que le blog te plaise :) Comme tu t'en doutes, les trois tenues de Rhada ont été choisies par Eaque._

_Mira :__ J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, en tout cas, avec cet emploi du temps chargé. Et ton temps libre, consacre le en priorité à recharger tes batteries pour le chéri et les sorties (le travail en troisième… ^^). Je te fais plein de poutoux !_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Appartement de Milo Antarès et Kanon Gemini

– Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de rester planter là ?

La voix de Kanon claque, alors qu'il est allongé sur son lit, très occupé à écouter la musique qui monte en provenance du salon et à regarder le trajet des nuages de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. À essayer de réfléchir. Sauf que ce n'est plus possible depuis de longues minutes. Depuis qu'il sent un regard le scruter en provenance de la porte, derrière lui. Il se retourne. Shun. Qui tressaille, surpris du fait que l'homme qu'il observe l'ait remarqué. Il le croyait probablement endormi, fidèle à sa réputation de marmotte. Cependant, même à présent qu'il sait que ce n'est pas le cas, l'adolescent n'ose toujours pas franchir le seuil de la chambre. Il se tient là, sans savoir comment réagir, apparemment désolé de déranger son aîné mais sans envisager un instant de repartir. Encore heureux. S'il l'avait interrompu pour rien… Kanon soupire. Il est énervé. Très. Et il a toutes les raisons de l'être. Entre Saga, Gabriel qui ne dit rien mais n'en pense certainement pas moins… Angelo qui l'a bien gonflé aussi, cette semaine… et, bien sûr, les Judge. Non contents de lui pourrir la vie avec cette histoire de concert, il faut qu'ils organisent une soirée mondaine pour l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe. Quelque chose de simple apparemment mais auquel il est impossible d'échapper. Présence obligatoire. C'est ce qu'a décrété Saga après qu'il ait décrypté pour deux le message des cartons d'invitation. Soit disant qu'on ne refuse pas une invitation personnelle de la famille Judge. Kanon se demande bien pourquoi. Après tout, ils sont déjà en guerre ouverte. À quoi pourrait bien servir de continuer à maintenir un semblant de courtoisie ? Autant assumer franchement qu'on ne peut pas se voir, qu'on souhaite détruire l'autre et le réduire à néant, couper les ponts et comploter chacun dans son coin pour ne se retrouver que sur le champ de bataille… ça aurait déjà l'avantage de limiter les efforts inutiles et les risques de laisser échapper une info. Mais Saga n'a rien voulu entendre. Argument d'autorité : lui a reçu l'éducation, lui connait les us et coutumes, lui sait. Tu parles. Résultat des courses, Kanon n'a plus que deux semaines pour trouver une excuse pour se défiler. Valable, l'excuse, en plus. Ce qui est loin d'être gagné.

Tous les arguments qui lui viennent à l'esprit pour infléchir la position de son frère seraient balayés en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le fait que ce soit éventuellement dangereux ? Qu'il risque encore de commettre un impair qui mettrait un peu plus les Judge sur la voie de la vérité ? Poubelle. Quel intérêt de faire une croix sur sa fierté pour entendre Saga lui rétorquer qu'ils sont tous les deux beaucoup plus en forme qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés – et probablement même bien plus que ça –, que fuir une confrontation prouverait aux Judge et à tous les observateurs que les Gemini sont sur la défensive ? Qu'ils ont peur de Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe ? Qu'ils redoutent la défaite ? Hors de question qu'il mette Sanctuary dans une telle position de faiblesse… pas plus qu'il ne peut dire à son frère les raisons qui le poussent à vouloir échapper à cette fête. Déjà que Saga lui a fait la morale à propos d'Io… L'aîné des Gemini a fait une grande découverte : il n'est pas sage de sortir avec un homme qui travaille pour Julian. Il a trouvé ça tout seul, comme un grand. Entretenir une relation avec Ignacio Oliveira, c'est courir le risque que certaines choses qui feraient mieux de rester secrètes parviennent aux oreilles de l'héritier Solo. C'est ce qu'il lui a dit, texto, lundi matin au petit déjeuner. Dix contre un que c'est Gabriel qui a cafté. Kanon a bien senti que le meilleur ami de son frère le regardait avec insistance, samedi soir… Alors oui, sa relation avec Io n'a rien d'un secret d'état mais c'était à lui de l'annoncer, ou pas d'ailleurs, à son jumeau. Là, il a eu droit à une leçon de morale en guise de petit-déjeuner, histoire de bien commencer la semaine. Et quelque part, entre les reproches et l'inquiétude, Kanon a bien senti que Saga était à deux doigts de lui demander de rompre, par prudence. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait et c'est tant mieux parce qu'il aurait été bien accueilli. Mais toujours est-il que si Saga apprenait que cette histoire est en grande partie la faute du benjamin des Judge, il y a fort à parier qu'il serait moins enclin à ne pas intervenir dans sa vie sentimentale. Et que ça se finirait par une dispute. Ce qui n'est pas le meilleur moyen de créer une bonne ambiance de travail…

Quoiqu'il en soit, Shun n'a pas à subir les conséquences de sa colère et de sa frustration. Le petit ange n'y est pour rien, lui, dans cette histoire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande Kanon d'une voix adoucie, en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

– Je veux savoir pourquoi.

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec Io.

La voix de l'adolescent n'est pas aussi assurée qu'elle voudrait le faire croire. Elle vibre dans l'air, pleine de colère et de ressentiment contenus. Kanon lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne va pas s'y mettre lui aussi… Sérieusement…

– Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, si ? continue Shun, ignorant le soupir de son aîné.

– Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je sois amoureux ou non ? C'est ma vie. Je fais ce que je veux.

– Mais…

– Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupe vertement Kanon. Enfin si, il peut y avoir tous les mais que tu veux, ça ne changera rien alors occupe-toi de tes affaires et laisse les miennes tranquilles.

– Non ! Je veux que tu m'expliques !

Kanon serre les dents et se laisse retomber à plat dos sur le lit. C'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça, hein ? Il n'a pas suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, de prises de tête à gérer ? Il n'a pas eu sa part de galères dans la vie ? Cette semaine n'a pas été suffisamment pourrie ? Non ? Il faut encore en rajouter ?

– Tu m'as dit que si tu ne voulais pas de moi c'était parce que tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi ! insiste l'adolescent. Et maintenant tu sors avec Io ! Alors que tu ne l'aimes pas !

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, si je l'aime ou non ? lui demande Kanon en tournant la tête vers lui.

– Je le sais parce que je te connais ! Et puis tout le monde le sait ! Alors je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu sors avec Io et pas avec moi !

Sur le seuil de la porte, Shun fulmine. Il tremble. Ses yeux se chargent de larmes de rage qu'il tente de contenir. C'est bien, d'un certain côté : la rage a toujours été plus constructive que la dépression. Mieux vaut la colère que la douleur.

– C'est pour ça que tu nous fais l'honneur de passer la journée ici plutôt qu'avec ton frère ? lui demande Kanon. Parce que t'avais prévu de me prendre le chou avec cette histoire ?

– Je veux savoir… Je veux savoir pourquoi ce qui n'était pas possible avec moi est possible avec lui !

– Et moi, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille. Mais apparemment, c'est peine perdue.

Comme quoi, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Surtout que dans les yeux verts, il y a de la détermination. Shun ne bougera pas avant d'avoir sa réponse.

– Tu veux la vérité ? Eh bah, je t'ai menti, voilà. Cette histoire de sentiments, c'était juste un moyen pour t'envoyer sur les roses gentiment. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Parce que oui, je mens, Shun. Ça m'arrive. Souvent, même. Et si ça t'étonne, c'est que tu ne me connais pas autant que tu le penses et donc que, quand j'ai refusé de sortir avec toi, j'ai pris la bonne décision. Et maintenant que tu as ta réponse, sors de ma chambre.

Il roule sur le côté, pour lui tourner le dos et reprendre la contemplation de la fenêtre et des nuages. Fin de la conversation. Le message doit être clair. Apparemment pas.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je te connais ! Je te connais et je sais que c'est maintenant que tu mens ! Pourquoi tu me mens ? Parce que tu as peur que je le prenne mal si tu me dis la vérité ? Ou alors c'est parce que tu en as peur, toi, de cette vérité ? Parce que tu as peur de réaliser que tu fais une bêtise en étant avec lui !

C'en est trop. D'un bond, Kanon quitte son lit et vient se planter devant Shun, les yeux brûlant de colère.

– Mais bien sûr ! Tout le monde sait tout mieux que moi ! Surtout ce que je pense d'ailleurs, hein ! Et ce qu'il faut que je fasse ! Saga, toi… Et je suis quoi, moi ? Juste un con qui ne comprend rien et fait tout de travers, c'est ça ? Tu sais quoi ? Reste-là si tu veux, c'est moi qui m'en vais. Non mais j'y crois pas, gronde Kanon en sortant de sa chambre. Et tu es resté ici ce week-end juste pour me prendre la tête, en plus ! Je peux te demander un service ? La prochaine fois que tu as une idée de ce genre, oublie-moi !

Il s'engouffre dans le couloir et s'engage dans les escaliers.

– Kanon !

La voix de Shun, derrière lui. La voix de Shun qui a entamé la descente, lui aussi. Ça ne va jamais finir. L'adolescent va le poursuivre dans chaque pièce de l'appart, s'il reste ici.

– Kanon ! Attends ! Je veux que tu m'expliques !

– Et moi, je ne veux pas t'expliquer ! hurle l'aîné.

En face de lui, en bas des marches, Shun le fixe. En plus de tout le reste, il y a maintenant dans son air un semblant de satisfaction. Un je-ne-sais-quoi de « _je le savais que tu me cachais des trucs !_ » qui finit de consumer les dernières bonnes résolutions de Kanon.

– Que je t'explique quoi, d'abord ? crache-t-il à ce visage un peu trop sûr de lui au goût de sa fureur. Qu'un mec, un monstre, m'obsède et que je suis en train de tout faire pour l'oublier ? C'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Que je suis incapable de me sortir Rhadamanthe de la tête même si je sais que c'est une ordure ? Oui, tu as raison, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Io. Mais, bordel, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose ! Alors j'essaye ! Je ne sais pas si ça peut marcher mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Je ne vais pas rester comme ça ! Alors t'aurais voulu quoi ? Que je tente le coup avec toi plutôt qu'avec lui ? Que je me serve de toi et que je te fasse du mal ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre tout seul que je n'avais pas envie de te faire souffrir ? Parce que c'est pas avec toi que j'aurais pu l'oublier, Shun ! Je le sais, c'est comme ça, c'est couru d'avance ! Alors que Io… Io, il y a peut-être une chance que… Enfin j'en sais rien mais ce qui est sûr c'est que si ça ne marche pas, si ça foire entre nous, je n'en aurais rien à faire ! Je me fous de lui ! Ce n'est pas mon ami ! Et ce ne sera pas un drame ! Il n'est pas amoureux de moi ! On se plait, c'est tout ! Et je ne suis pas son premier mec ! Et je ne serai certainement pas le dernier ! On le sait, lui et moi ! Parce que c'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent et qu'on est parfaitement au courant tous les deux !

Ce qui n'est pas le cas du petit ange, n'est-ce-pas ? Deux ans qu'ils se connaissent. Jamais Shun n'a ramené le moindre petit ami à l'Oblivion. Jamais Shun ne lui a parlé de quelqu'un qui pourrait éventuellement lui plaire. Logique, en même temps, s'il pensait être amoureux de lui. Mais c'est la preuve que le petit ange a tout à découvrir en matière de sentiments, de relations… Kanon fait volte-face et se dirige vers l'entrée, plantant là l'adolescent. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, la vérité. Qu'il se débrouille avec elle, maintenant.

– Et tu sais quoi ? lance-t-il en enfilant ses chaussures. Io a un autre avantage sur toi : il ne me prend pas la tête avec des questions à la con.

– Kanon ?

Il relève la tête à l'appel de son nom. Celle de Milo dépasse de la porte du salon.

– Puisque tu sors, tu peux passer à la supérette et prendre des bières ? lui demande son meilleur ami. On n'en a plus. Et du sucre. Et de la salade verte. Et…

– J'ai compris. Je vais faire les courses. À plus.

Il attrape son manteau et disparait dehors, sans un regard pour Shun qui pleure, en silence, à l'autre bout du couloir.

* * *

Milo s'avance vers Shun. Il soupire, désolé pour l'adolescent. Kanon n'y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. En même temps, c'est Kanon. Il a visiblement fait des efforts pour ne pas trop blesser Shun la première fois… et là, il a craqué. Explosé. Kanon finit toujours par exploser. Il suffit de le savoir et de s'y préparer, quand on décide qu'il est temps de lui faire relâcher la pression ou de le forcer à regarder la vérité en face. Sauf que visiblement, Shun n'était pas prêt lui. Il croyait l'être peut-être. Sûrement. Mais il ne connait pas Kanon. Pas vraiment. Il ne sait pas à quel point celui-ci peut être violent, à quel point la rage et la colère qui bouillonnent constamment au fond de lui peuvent se révéler puissantes. Dévastatrices. Pour son entourage comme pour lui. Shun n'a connu Kanon qu'une fois celui-ci sorti de l'enfer dans lequel il s'était plongé. Il sait que Kanon a une vie compliqué. Qu'il a touché à la drogue, qu'il a trainé dans des endroits louches et fait des trucs pas très recommandables… Mais cela reste très flou et théorique dans l'esprit du jeune adulte. Et comme presque tout le monde, il croit probablement que Kanon est guéri. Que lui, Milo, est parvenu à réparer son meilleur ami.

– Allez viens-là.

Le DJ ouvre ses bras et, après quelques instants d'hésitation, l'adolescent avance doucement pour s'y réfugier. Milo le serre contre lui. Non, il n'a pas réparé Kanon. Kanon est toujours le même au fond, toujours sur la corde raide. Si Milo l'a envoyé faire des courses, c'est parce qu'il sait que son meilleur ami avait besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air, pour se calmer. De se retrouver seul. En lui donnant un objectif précis, c'est un moyen de s'assurer que Kanon ne fera pas de conneries, même s'il est à peu près certain que ça ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit. Ce n'est pas la colère qui pousse Kanon vers la drogue. C'est le manque d'amour. Le vide. La solitude dans ce qu'elle a de plus désespéré et douloureux. Alors non, Kanon n'ira pas trouver un dealer en quittant l'immeuble. Mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Et, les courses, pour la maison, pour le foyer, c'est une façon de lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas seul. Qu'il ne le sera plus, plus jamais, parce que lui, Milo, son meilleur ami, sera toujours là.

Il entraine Shun dans le salon. Il l'assoit dans le canapé. Il reste un long moment près de lui, à le bercer doucement, sans parler. Les larmes se tarissent. Les larmes finissent toujours par se tarir. Alors Milo se lève. Il va jusqu'à la platine, l'éteint et lance la première playlist qu'il voit sur l'écran de son ordinateur, gagne la cuisine pour récupérer deux verres et de l'eau, et reviens auprès de l'adolescent qui est toujours assis, immobile dans le sofa. Il a coincé ses mains entre ses jambes et garde la tête baissée. Ses boucles brunes retombent autour de son visage, le cachant à moitié.

– Tu espérais quoi, en ayant cette discussion avec lui ? commence le DJ en remplissant les verres.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Si c'est vraiment le cas alors c'est stupide de ta part de l'avoir entamée.

– Vouloir des explications, vouloir comprendre, c'est stupide ? se défend Shun en relevant la tête vers son mentor.

Au-dessous de sa fatigue et de sa déception, perce un début de colère.

– Non, rétorque le DJ. Mais savoir qu'on veut juste des explications, c'est déjà savoir ce qu'on veut. Et vouloir, ce n'est pas espérer. Si tu veux mon avis, tu voulais des explications, oui, mais parce que tu espérais que Kanon finirait par plier devant ta logique et qu'il planterait Io pour sortir avec toi.

Le cœur de Shun se serre. Milo a visé juste. Il vient passer une main autour des épaules de son jeune ami.

– Je suis désolé que ça te fasse de la peine, murmure-t-il aussi doucement que possible, mais la vérité c'est que ça n'arrivera jamais.

– Je sais. Je le sais maintenant.

– Tant mieux. Ça va aller ?

Shun hoche la tête et Milo le lâche pour s'enfoncer dans les coussins du canapé et se désaltérer. Il se doute bien que ça n'ira pas aussi bien que ça, dans les prochains jours. Mais si Shun a vraiment compris alors il y a une chance que ce soit un peu moins pire que durant les dernières semaines. Il s'en doutait qu'il s'était passé un truc de ce genre entre Kanon et Shun. La petite mine de l'adolescent, le jour de son anniversaire. La distance que son meilleur avait mise dans ses échanges avec le jeune garçon. Pas un truc trop flagrant non plus, mais il y avait clairement une certaine réserve, comme si Kanon avait enfin compris que les yeux de leur jeune ami brillaient un peu plus quand il le regardait lui et qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui donner de faux espoirs. Et pour que Kanon se soit intéressé à l'éclat des prunelles émeraude, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions envisageables. Et leur nombre a encore diminué, lorsqu'Io a commencé ses tentatives d'approches, que Kanon ne les a pas repoussées et que Shun a commencé à jeter des regards assassins à leur patron.

Les chagrins d'amour et leur cortège… Voilà bien un truc qui ne lui a jamais manqué.

– Il ne va pas bien, hein ? fait la petit voix de Shun.

– Ça me parait clair, ouais.

– Tu étais au courant ?

– Bien sûr que oui… Pourquoi tu crois que je le surveille ?

– C'est ce que tu fais toujours, objecte l'adolescent.

– Mais parce que Kanon ne va jamais bien ! Tu crois vraiment que ça m'éclate de garder toujours un œil sur lui ? Tu crois pas que je préfèrerais arrêter de m'inquiéter ?

Une fois de plus, Milo constate qu'il avait raison. Shun, comme presque tous les autres, pense qu'en temps normal, Kanon va bien. Alors oui, d'accord, l'adolescent n'est pas au courant de tout. Il ne sait pas qu'Ayoros payait Kanon, par exemple. Parce qu'à le savoir, ça, y a que Kanon, Ayoros, Aiolia, lui-même et l'autre enfoiré de Judge… et tous ceux à qui cette ordure l'aura révélé, bien sûr. Il n'est même pas certain qu'avant que les jumeaux ne se retrouvent, l'adolescent ait été au courant que l'homme dont Kanon est tombé amoureux à la fin de l'hiver n'était pas celui avec qui il sortait à l'époque. Et si Shun a réellement cru à ce que Kanon lui a dit quand il lui a posé son premier râteau, il y a fort à parier qu'il imagine que Kanon a rompu avec Ayoros très peu de temps après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre enflure. Est-ce un bien ? Est-ce un mal ? Un bien pour Kanon, son jumeau et son petit-ami, ça, c'est sûr. Moins de gens seront au courant, moins ça pourra cafter. Un mal ? Peut-être. Peut-être que si Shun avait été au courant, il n'aurait pas idéalisé Kanon. Peut-être qu'il aurait compris qu'il craquait pour un type qui n'allait carrément pas bien dans sa tête. Ça aurait pu changer la donne. Ou pas. Shun aurait très bien pu faire une crise de « _je vais te sauver par la puissance de mon amour_ ». Et dans ce cas-là, il aurait fallu un peu plus qu'une déclaration un chouia violente de Kanon pour lui faire admettre que rien ne sera jamais possible entre eux deux. Shun aurait même carrément pu s'accrocher, persuadé que c'était le signe qu'il avait raison, que Kanon a besoin d'aide et blablabla… Alors oui, Kanon a besoin d'aide. Mais pas comme ça.

– Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de… ?

– Que j'essaye de quoi ? finit Milo pour Shun, après que celui-ci ait passé quelques seconde à chercher un moyen de terminer sa phrase. De lui parler ? Il ne m'écoutera pas. Il a décidé que le moyen pour lui de s'en sortir, c'était de sortir avec Io. Techniquement, si on part du principe que Kanon doit sortir avec quelqu'un, objectivement, Io, c'est loin d'être le pire des choix. Je ne dis pas que c'est le meilleur mais… il aurait pu tomber plus mal.

– Et tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée qu'il sorte avec Io alors qu'il est toujours amoureux d'un autre ?

– Ça peut. Sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça peut aider à comprendre que la personne sur qui on a flashé n'est pas celle qui nous convient, qu'il y en a d'autres qui peuvent nous rendre heureux. Ça peut aider à faire le point sur ce qu'on recherche, ce qui est important… et permettre de percuter que le précédent correspondait à rien, à part un fantasme délirant. Ça marche des fois. Pas à tous les coups, bien sûr… mais c'est ce qui est arrivé à Shina, par exemple. Elle sortait avec des petits cons et le dernier en date lui avait brisé le cœur. On s'est mis ensemble, elle a réfléchi à des trucs… et maintenant, elle est avec Aldé. Et puis de toute façon, rien de ce qu'on pourra dire, toi, moi, n'importe qui, ne fera changer d'avis Kanon. Déjà, parce qu'il a envie de se prouver qu'il maîtrise encore quelque chose dans sa vie sentimentale. Que c'est lui, et personne d'autre, qui est aux commandes. Donc rien que pour ça, il serait bien capable de faire juste le contraire de ce qu'on lui conseille. Là où ça devient fourbe, c'est que si on lui dit qu'il a raison, ça ne fera que le conforter dans sa position. Parce que, quoiqu'on fasse, y a personne qui peut le faire changer d'avis.

Milo soupire. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant. Et sur n'importe quoi, hein. Alors, oui, parfois, y a bien moyen de négocier à la marge, sur des trucs dont il se fout en grande partie. La nourriture par exemple. Même si Kanon a vraiment envie de manger chinois, on peut réussir à commander des pizzas. C'est jouable. Pour peu qu'il n'ait pas envie de passer le coup de fil, qu'on l'assure que, la prochaine fois, ce sera asiatique et qu'on se sente prêt à supporter un vague grognement sourd pendant toute la durée du repas. Enfin la plupart du temps, Kanon se contrefout de ce qu'on lui met dans son assiette. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on peut espérer obtenir un résultat, parce que dès que c'est un peu important… Les gens doivent vraiment le prendre pour une ordure. Enfin, les gens qui savent. Comment est-ce qu'on peut imaginer un seul instant qu'il aurait laissé Kanon coucher avec Ayoros contre de l'argent s'il avait vraiment autant d'influence qu'ils le pensent ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut croire qu'il l'aurait laissé avoir ses rendez-vous à l'Olympe ? En même temps… Ils devaient penser que Kanon allait bien à l'époque. C'est dire si leur opinion, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Un mec bien dans sa tête n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'a fait Kanon. Et encore moins aussi longtemps. Et certainement pas pour ces raisons-là. Ni dans ces circonstances-là. Mais à partir du moment où Kanon avait pris sa décision…

– Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est le surveiller et lui coller le train pour être là quand il aura besoin d'aide pour recoller les morceaux, après, quand ses conneries l'auront amené trop loin. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. Il décide un truc, il fonce, tout droit, sans regarder sur les côtés… Et on peut lui crier qu'il fonce droit dans un mur, il s'en fout, il continue. À fond. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit, le mur. Juste devant lui. Mais même là, c'est pas gagné qu'il freine ou qu'il change de cap. Parce qu'il contrôle, parce que c'est pas vrai, que ça ne peut pas lui arriver à lui… Et puis, après, parce que c'est trop tard, parce que ça ne sert plus à rien… C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on peut intervenir. Juste avant l'impact, quand il prend conscience de ce qui lui arrive, de ce qu'il fait. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il sait ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse, parce qu'il l'a déjà décidé et qu'il lui manque juste l'envie de le faire. Alors là… faut juste lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans la voiture. Qu'on est là, juste à côté, dans le siège passager… et qu'il peut compter sur nous. Que si on freine maintenant, qu'on donne un coup de volant, on va se manger le mur, oui, c'est presque sûr, mais on s'en sortira vivant, lui et nous. Et qu'on l'aidera se remettre de ses blessures, à reconstruire, à repartir. Alors, je dis pas, c'est presque certain qu'un jour, il finira par trouver une route sur laquelle y a pas de mur. Ou à défaut un co-pilote pour qui il acceptera d'être plus prudent… Mais tant que ce sera pas le cas, c'est ça toute la marge de manœuvre dont on dispose avec lui. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Parce que si, un jour, y a personne dans la voiture…

– Tu crois qu'il foncera tout droit ?

La petite voix de Shun, qui tremble légèrement, toute pleine d'inquiétude. Mais il ne s'inquiète pas parce qu'il a peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'homme dont il est amoureux. Il a peur pour Kanon. C'est très différent et on peut facilement faire la distinction. Elle est là, flagrante, dans son attitude, sur son visage. Dans ses yeux. Ses sentiments ne sont plus l'important. Sans doute parce qu'il commence vraiment à comprendre à quel point Kanon a raison, à quel point ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre… et à quel point il aurait fini par souffrir. C'est bien. C'est en comprenant ce genre de choses qu'on grandit. Et puis, ça confirme le fait qu'il y a de bonnes chances que l'ambiance dans la maison soit tout à fait vivable dans les prochains jours malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y a même des chances pour que Shun n'en veuille pas trop à Kanon, malgré ce second râteau. Tant mieux.

– Peut-être, lui répond Milo en se redressant pour se servir un nouveau verre d'eau. Peut-être pas. On ne sait jamais. Il peut avoir un éclair de lucidité. Ou un gros coup de chance. Après tout, il a bien passé pas mal d'années, tout seul dans la caisse… et il est toujours en vie. Mais il a des cicatrices. Un paquet. Les souvenirs des crashs précédents. Alors je sais pas. Et de toute façon, je veux pas savoir. Je suis monté dans la voiture. J'en descendrai pas. Pas tant que je serai pas sûr et certain qu'il n'ira pas provoquer un accident dès que j'aurais mis un pied dehors.

Shun acquiesce en silence. Il comprend et il est d'accord. En même temps, qu'il soit d'accord ou non, ça n'aurait rien changé. Sa décision, Milo l'a prise il y a longtemps. Lors de la dernière rechute de Kanon. Il avait couru les squats, une fois de plus, à la recherche de son ami, sous l'impulsion de Shina qui savait mieux que quiconque que Milo ne supporterait pas de perdre quelqu'un de cette façon. Et alors qu'il l'engueulait, Kanon avait craqué. Mais pas comme d'habitude. Au lieu de se mettre en colère, le DJ l'avait vu s'effondrer. Et lui demander pardon pour ne pas avoir été capable de résister à l'envie de foncer dans le mur. C'est là qu'il a compris. Comment fonctionne Kanon et combien ils étaient passés prêt de la catastrophe. Depuis, il s'en tient à ça. S'il lui arrive de le bousculer un peu, il ne le fait que lorsqu'il sent venir le point de rupture. Sinon, il attend en essayant de dégager la route au maximum. Pour ne pas courir le moindre risque. Il refuse d'en prendre. Absolument. Alors il n'en prendra pas. Milo est le premier à reconnaître que sur ce genre de trucs, il est clairement aussi buté que peut l'être son meilleur ami.

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Minos et Thétis Judge

Allongée sur une méridienne aux formes géométriques, adossée à un coussin multicolore, Thétis se repose. Elle somnole tandis que, depuis un moment, son mari a regagné son bureau et doit y travailler à des dossiers importants. Elle préfèrerait qu'il soit auprès d'elle et lui tienne compagnie. Perdue aux frontières du sommeil, elle reste suffisamment lucide pour étouffer le sentiment de déception qui nait dans sa poitrine. C'est absolument ridicule de se laisser aller à ce genre de mélancolie. Lui serait-il venu à l'esprit de reprocher à son époux cette attitude sérieuse, raisonnable et sensée, il y a encore quelques mois ? Certes non, évidemment. Jamais, elle n'aurait regretté qu'il choisisse pour travailler une pièce qui a été étudiée, pensée et aménagée dans ce but précis, qui contient l'ensemble des documents et des outils dont il aura besoin, plutôt que de s'installer sur un coin de la table de la salle à manger ou, pire, sur celle, basse, du salon. Et depuis quand éprouve-t-elle le besoin constant de la présence de son mari à ses côtés ?

Il est vrai qu'elle n'est guère proche du gotha parisien, pour avoir passé le plus clair de sa vie dans les cercles Deauvillais. L'évolution des rapports entre sa famille – ses familles – et les Gemini n'arrange rien, de ce point de vue, pas plus que sa grossesse, évidemment, qui lui impose le repos et lui interdit pratiquement toute activité sociale. Mais est-ce à Minos d'en subir les conséquences ? Bien sûr que non. D'autant qu'il lui consacre tout le temps libre dont il dispose, la preuve en est qu'il a passé l'entièreté de ce début d'après-midi, avec elle, à l'hôpital, pour assister à l'échographie. Objectivement, elle n'est pas en droit de lui reprocher quoique ce soit. Il est toujours présent lors des consultations médicales. Ils dînent systématiquement ensemble et parviennent même à passer quelques soirées en tête-à-tête, depuis qu'elle lui a fait part de son mal-être. Peut-elle exiger davantage d'un homme qui a tant de responsabilités et d'occupations ? La réponse est évidente et, si ce n'étaient ses hormones qui la rendent aussi stupide qu'une collégienne attardée, ce qu'elle n'a jamais été du reste, elle en aurait parfaitement conscience et serait en paix avec elle-même.

Elle passe une main sur son ventre rond, énorme au point que certaines, à l'hôpital, lui ont demandé en souriant pour quand était prévu l'accouchement, nécessairement très proche. Si Minos n'avait eu la présence d'esprit de répondre à sa place qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux et que la délivrance – le mot est terriblement juste – n'arriverait que dans trois mois, elle les aurait probablement renvoyées sur les roses d'une manière fort peu en accord avec son statut. Elle n'est décidemment pas maîtresse de ses émotions. Par bonheur, les prochaines semaines lui promettent un regain d'activité. Elle va faire passer une série d'entretiens pour cet emploi de nurse. Cela, couplé aux fréquentes visites de Sorrente qui la tient informée du suivi du transfert du siège et qui a la délicatesse de lui demander son opinion sur quelques options qu'il reste à définir – même si elle est la première à reconnaître que ses avis sont loin d'être pertinents en ce moment et que le jeune homme en est tout aussi conscient qu'elle –, devrait la tenir occupée et du même coup relâcher la pression qu'elle exerce sur son époux.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Celle de leur ligne personnelle. Quelques instants plus tard, Jabu fait irruption dans le salon et lui tend le combiné.

– Votre frère, madame.

Elle se redresse et remercie le majordome qui s'éclipse aussitôt pour aller préparer le jus de poires pressées qu'elle vient de lui commander.

– Julian ?

– _Le seul et l'unique. Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?_

– Ça va. Un peu fatiguée par cette journée mais ça va.

– _Fatiguée ?_

– Oui. L'après-midi a été éprouvant, avec tous ces examens… Et les attentes ! On pourrait imaginer qu'ils feraient un effort pour respecter des horaires à peu près raisonnables mais il est à peu près évident qu'il n'en est rien. Heureusement que Minos était avec moi. Sans lui, j'aurais fini par craquer, je t'assure.

– _Et donc ?_

– Et donc j'ai réussi à me maîtriser et à rester à peu près calme puisqu'il était là, je viens de te le dire. M'écoutes-tu seulement ou es-tu occupé à je ne sais quoi pendant que je te parle ?

– _Je parlais des résultats des examens…_

Thétis grimace. A l'autre bout du fil, son frère doit être exaspéré de la voir réagir ainsi et être aussi sotte. Jabu revient, lui apporte son verre. Elle en boit une gorgée tandis que le jeune homme regagne la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir.

– Excuse-moi.

– _Ce n'est rien. Alors ?_

– Tout va très bien. Les bébés sont en parfaite santé, moi aussi et…

– _Et ?_

–Tu auras une nièce…

– _J'étais au courant…_

– Et un neveu.

– _Vraiment ? Vous avez enfin vu le deuxième ?_

– Oui. Aujourd'hui, il a enfin cessé de se cacher derrière sa sœur.

– _Je sens qu'il va falloir s'occuper de l'éducation de ce petit mais ne t'inquiète pas : je m'en chargerai personnellement si toi et Minos ne vous en sortez pas._

– Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi cela est supposé me rassurer.

– _Je te rappelle que tu m'adores._

– Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Au fait, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

– _Pour prendre des nouvelles de ma petite sœur. Et me plaindre de Saga, accessoirement. Tu sais qu'il va m'obliger à me rendre en Suède, la semaine prochaine ? Par sa faute, je vais manquer l'ouverture de ma salle de concert…_

– Des problèmes concernant Asgard ?

– _Quoi d'autre ? Lui et son frère n'ont pas arrêté de harceler Hilda et Siegfried, cette semaine… Et dire que j'avais enfin réussi à leur faire comprendre qu'il est totalement absurde de leur part de s'en tenir à une technologie qui sera obsolète, dans le meilleur des cas, dans deux ans à peine… Je vais devoir tout reprendre avec eux. Et le plus simple est encore que je me rende sur place. Rien ne vaut un entretien de visu. Tu sais quoi ? Il y a vraiment des moments où je me demande comment Saga peut encore oser regarder ses clients en face alors qu'il leur propose ce genre de contrats. Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas et que c'est pour cette raison que lui reste sur Paris… Mais je te jure qu'un jour prochain, les gens finiront par le voir pour ce qu'il est._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Appartement de Mû Atalantys

À peine a-t-il englouti la dernière cuillérée de son yaourt que Killian lance un regard plein d'espoir à son père. Mû le fixe un instant puis baisse les paupières et hoche légèrement la tête. C'est le signal qu'attendait son fils. Le lutin roux disparaît instantanément de sa chaise et une tornade flamboyante s'échappe de la cuisine en direction du salon. Le médecin la suit des yeux quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur son vis-à-vis. Angelo a pratiquement fini de manger, lui aussi. Il racle consciencieusement les derniers restes de son dessert. Mû contemple le trajet de la cuillère du pot de verre jusqu'aux lèvres de son amant. Elles se referment sur elle. Elles l'enserrent alors qu'elle tente d'échapper à leur étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'une langue vienne effacer les derniers indices de son passage. Deux éclats de cobalt apparaissent au milieu d'une terre brûlée par le soleil. Les deux hommes s'observent jusqu'à ce que l'interne baisse les yeux devant la tension présente dans le regard de l'ancien policier.

– Tu voudras un café ?

– Non.

C'est sans doute plus raisonnable en effet. À voir sa mâchoire crispée et la légère raideur présente dans chacun de ses mouvements, le garde-du-corps n'a clairement pas besoin d'un excitant.

Killian réapparait dans la cuisine. Dans une main, il brandit la pochette d'un DVD. De l'autre, il attrape le bras d'Angelo.

– Allez ! Viens ! Tu vas voir, c'est trop bien !

La vivacité avec laquelle l'adulte a réagi à ce contact… Il s'est immédiatement retourné vers l'enfant et a tout aussi subitement contrôlé sa réaction. Ses nerfs sont à vif, c'est une évidence. Killian a été surpris, lui aussi mais face au visage qui s'adoucit, il se rassérène et retrouve son sourire enthousiaste. Le garde-du-corps cède. Il se lève et suit l'enfant. Ils quittent la pièce et Mû quitte à son tour la table, qu'il commence à débarrasser. Il ne sait pas ce qui préoccupe à ce point son compagnon. Ils n'ont guère eu le temps de se voir cette semaine et encore moins de se parler. Afin d'être libre tout le week-end, Mû a eu une semaine chargée à l'hôpital. Angelo est bien passé deux fois, le soir, mais il est reparti juste après le dîner, avant même que Killian ne se soit mis au lit. Or il y a beaucoup de conversations qu'ils ne peuvent avoir devant Kiki. Parce que tous les sujets d'adultes ne conviennent pas à un enfant de onze ans et qu'il en est d'autres qu'ils ne souhaitent, ni l'un, ni l'autre, aborder en dehors de la plus stricte intimité.

– Papa ! Viens ! On attend plus que toi !

Mû se retourne. Son fils se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Toute son attitude trahit son impatience.

– Commencez sans moi, indique le médecin d'une voix calme. Je l'ai déjà vu. Ce n'est pas très grave si je manque le début.

– Oui mais…

– Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini, Killian.

L'enfant a l'air un peu contrarié mais il sait parfaitement que son père restera inflexible : de l'eau est déjà en train de chauffer pour le thé. Et Mû ne laisserait jamais une pièce en désordre. Il regagne donc le salon que le jeune médecin rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, avec sa tasse. Killian et Angelo sont assis dans le canapé. En face d'eux, sur l'écran de la télévision, le premier épisode de Shrek a débuté. Lorsqu'ils ont discuté de ce qu'ils regarderaient ce soir, Kiki a constaté que l'ancien policier n'avait jamais vu ce dessin animé. Il a donc décidé de le lui faire découvrir parce que, d'après lui, c'est absolument impossible de ne pas connaître ce film qu'il adore. L'interne s'installe à côté de son fils qui part dans de grands éclats de rire à mesure que l'histoire avance et se retourne régulièrement vers Angelo pour avoir la confirmation que lui aussi trouve ça très amusant. C'est apparemment le cas. Notamment cette histoire de compensation…

Un peu moins de deux heures plus tard, Mû referme doucement la porte de la chambre de Killian qui s'est endormi aussitôt qu'il a été dans son lit. Sur le canapé, Angelo a croisé les bras. Si, durant le film, il semble qu'il se soit un peu détendu, la fin du spectacle a signifié le terme de cette apparente accalmie. Les yeux de jade l'observent, milles questions traversant l'esprit de leur propriétaire. Comment expliquer l'énervement du garde-du-corps ? Est-ce le fait qu'il s'agisse du premier week-end qu'il va passer en totalité en leur compagnie ? Est-ce le fait qu'ils vont partager le même lit, alors que Killian dort dans sa chambre ? Qu'ils vont peut-être, sûrement, et pour la première fois, faire l'amour alors que l'enfant est présent dans l'appartement ? Jusqu'à présent, ils se sont débrouillés, d'un commun accord, pour ne réserver leurs étreintes qu'aux moments où il était absent. Entre midi et deux, quand il était à la cantine du collège, Angelo profitait de ses pauses-déjeuners pour rejoindre son amant lorsque celui-ci ne travaillait pas. Inutile de dire que le repas n'était pas leur principale occupation… L'ancien policier ressentit-il lui aussi la frustration qui est née de cette semaine d'abstinence forcée ? Craint-il qu'ils ne puissent s'aimer comme ils le souhaitent, comme ils l'ont fait jusqu'à présent, préoccupés par le fait de rester silencieux pour ne pas réveiller Killian, même s'ils sont naturellement assez discrets? À moins que…

À moins qu'Angelo ne soit contrarié par la relation qui s'est instaurée entre Mikael et Shura. Il semblait très heureux pour ses deux amis lorsqu'il la lui a annoncée mais se pourrait-il qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il n'en est rien en réalité ? Que ses sentiments pour son collègue dépassaient la simple amitié ? Qu'il aimerait être celui qui passe ses nuits dans le lit de l'infirmier ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait décidé de venir, ce week-end, pour lui annoncer que tout est fini entre eux, attendant que Killian soit couché pour lui parler afin que l'enfant ne soit pas le témoin de leur rupture ? Non… Il aurait choisi un autre moyen, n'est-ce-pas ? Angelo aime Killian. Il ne s'en irait pas, à la faveur de la nuit, en laissant l'interne expliquer à son fils, le lendemain matin, à son réveil, qu'il ne reviendra plus parce qu'il en aime un autre… n'est-ce-pas ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il doit en avoir le cœur net. Il inspire profondément et rejoint son compagnon sur le sofa.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu es sur les nerfs… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ils échangent un regard avant qu'Angelo finisse par détourner le sien.

– Rien.

– Ne me mens pas.

L'interne tend la main pour prendre celle de son compagnon mais Angelo retire la sienne, se lève et fait quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre.

– C'est Kanon.

Le soulagement de Mû est immense. Il lui parait hautement improbable qu'Angelo le quitte pour le jumeau de Saga. Mais ce sentiment est de courte durée. La large silhouette de son amant est toujours aussi tendue qu'avant ce début d'aveu.

– Que se-passe-t-il ?

– Il refuse d'aller au concert de Myu Schmetterling.

Angelo lui a parlé de cette soirée. Lui-même ne s'y rendra pas. Il a décliné l'offre. Il restera chez lui, avec son fils, pour se reposer entre deux journées de travail.

– C'est son droit le plus strict, non ?

– C'est pas le problème.

Angelo se retourne et s'adosse contre la paroi vitrée.

– Qu'il y aille ou pas, j'en ai rien à foutre, sur le principe. Il veut nous rejoindre au Scylla après, ça me va. Sauf qu'il ne veut pas qu'on aille le chercher. Il a décrété qu'il ferait le chemin à pied, depuis l'appartement. J'aime pas ça. J'ai passé la semaine à lui expliquer que ça coutait rien que je vienne le récupérer, que, comme ça, en plus, il pourrait être sûr que le concert est bien fini, s'il veut vraiment pas voir ce type… mais il veut rien savoir. Je sais pas comment fait Milo. C'est impossible de lui faire rentrer un truc dans le crâne.

– Angelo…

– Je sais.

Il a l'air parfaitement conscient, oui, qu'il ne devrait pas s'énerver autant autour de cette histoire.

– C'est un trajet dont il a l'habitude, non ? tente Mû.

– C'est justement là qu'on relâche sa vigilance, gronde son compagnon. Parce qu'on se croit à l'abri en terrain connu. Et puis normalement, il est avec Milo ou Shun. Voire les deux. Ça lui arrive de rentrer seul… mais, au moins, je suis pas au courant avant. Alors je l'engueule après, c'est clair, mais… Et puis va y avoir du monde dans les rues. Des tas de mecs vont venir en profiter pour faire leur business, tu peux en être certain… Pour choper des mecs, des filles… T'es jamais à l'abri dans la foule. Tu sais pas ce qui peut arriver. Personne regarde personne. Si on te bouscule, ça n'a rien de surprenant. Si t'entends un cri, c'est pas inquiétant. C'est même normal. Juste une bande de potes qui s'amusent ou qui s'engueulent, sans faire attention à ce qui les entoure. Ça te concerne pas. Et tout le monde s'en fout… et c'est dans ces moments-là que…

Angelo serre les poings dans l'espoir de contenir ce sentiment qui l'étreint et lui fait imaginer le pire.

– Si ça tenait qu'à moi, j'en aurais rien à foutre de son autorisation et j'irais faire le planton en bas de chez lui, toute la soirée. Il pourrait bien m'engueuler autant qu'il veut après, ça changerait rien au fait qu'il ferait le trajet avec moi. Et j'aurais plus à gérer cette putain d'angoisse.

Mais ça ne tient pas qu'à lui. Parce qu'il s'est promis qu'il ferait des efforts pour ne plus laisser ses tendances paranoïaques contrôler ses actions. Mû se lève et vient l'entourer de ses bras. Il sent le corps tremblant de son amant contre lui. Angelo ne fait rien pour le repousser. Au contraire, il finit par se raccrocher à lui. C'est pour eux qu'il a juré de changer. Et il s'y emploie. Oh bien sûr, ils s'appellent toujours plusieurs fois par jour. Pour savoir ce que l'autre fait, comment il va… Chaque fois qu'ils ont rendez-vous, Angelo l'appelle pour l'avertir qu'il part du siège de Sanctuary ou de la demeure de Saga. Et un autre, après, pour lui dire qu'il est rentré sans encombre. Ils s'appellent quand ils ne se voient pas le soir, pour parler de leurs journées, de celle de Killian. Pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Il arrive même à Mû de passer un coup de fil à son compagnon lorsqu'il arrive à l'hôpital ou lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, notamment après une garde particulièrement éprouvante. Pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète bien sûr… mais aussi pour prendre de ses nouvelles ou simplement entendre sa voix.

– Je sais que c'est difficile, murmure doucement l'interne.

– T'as pas idée à quel point.

– Je suis fier de toi, tu sais. Tu prends la bonne décision en le laissant agir à sa guise.

Entre ses bras qu'il resserre, il sent le conflit qui gronde toujours au plus profond de son amant entre la voix de la raison – à laquelle doit se mêler celle de son psychiatre – qui est on ne peut plus de cet avis et la peur qui continue de souffler ses sombres présages à son oreille. Mû s'écarte légèrement, caresse de sa main le visage à la peau mate et accroche enfin le regard cobalt.

– Je t'aime, Angelo, murmure-t-il juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser. Doucement mais sûrement, il l'approfondit jusqu'à ce que le tendre ballet de leur langue s'emballe pour devenir fiévreux. Plus d'une semaine qu'ils n'ont pu succomber au désir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre… C'est dans ce genre de moment que l'interne comprend à quel point il est indubitablement de la même famille que son frère et pourquoi ce dernier n'arrive jamais à résister très longtemps aux avances de Dohko. Une chance que son compagnon ne soit pas aussi obsédé que son beau-frère. Il serait tout bonnement incapable de le repousser tant il a envie de se perdre et de disparaître dans le corps de cet homme qui l'emprisonne entre ses bras puissants, l'attire contre lui, le soulève de terre aussi facilement que s'il n'était guère plus lourd qu'un fétu de paille. Et, tandis que Mû noue ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou, tout en dévorant ses lèvres, Angelo le porte jusque dans la chambre.

* * *

Paris – Discothèque Le Scylla

Kanon arpente d'un pas décidé et rageur le couloir qui mène au bureau de son petit-ami. Inutile de se voiler la face, il n'a guère décolérer de la journée. Et pour cause : les raisons de son énervement n'ont pas disparu, comme par magie, pendant qu'il allait acheter de quoi remplir le frigo. Pire, à ces causes ô combien compréhensibles, est venue s'ajouter un voile de culpabilité en rapport avec la manière assez peu délicate, il en a lui-même conscience, dont il a traité Shun. Ce n'est pas la faute de l'adolescent s'il n'est qu'un adolescent. Le petit ange n'y est pour rien si un monstre aux yeux d'or continue de dévorer les miettes de sa raison. De tous ceux qui semblent s'évertuer à lui pourrir la vie en ce moment… Non parce que s'il partageait les tendances paranoïaques d'Angelo, il serait tenté de croire à un complot organisé à l'échelle de l'univers tout entier. Comment est-il possible qu'ils décident, tous, de le forcer à multiplier les rencontres avec Rhadamanthe alors qu'il vient tout juste de prendre la résolution de ne plus le revoir ? Le pire étant que quand il avait, certes inconsciemment mais bon quand même, envie de revoir sa statue, à une époque où il croyait encore qu'elle était autre chose qu'une pure création du côté midinette de son cerveau, les mêmes exactement semblaient se liguer pour contrecarrer ses plans. À croire qu'ils le font exprès. À croire qu'ils sont tous au courant de la réalité de la situation et qu'ils prennent un malin plaisir à le torturer… Ce n'est pas le cas, évidemment, mais il serait vraiment tenté de le croire.

Il finit par arriver devant le bureau de celui qui est censé l'aider à régler l'origine de ce problème. Il frappe et entre sans attendre la réponse.

Ignacio Oliveira lui tourne le dos, occupé qu'il est à ranger des documents dans les armoires qui garnissent le mur derrière un large secrétaire de verre et de roche. Les mèches framboise – Io a encore changé de couleur… – s'effacent un instant pour laisser apercevoir un regard de fruits rouges qui disparait presque aussitôt.

– Kanon… Que me vaut le plaisir ?

– À ton avis ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, toi et moi, on sort ensemble.

Io se retourne et laisse ses yeux courir sur la plastique irréprochable de celui qui n'est toujours pas son amant.

– Cela n'a jamais quitté mon esprit, assure-t-il dans un sourire suggestif.

– On ne dirait pas. J'arrive et je n'ai même pas droit à un baiser… et cela fait des heures que tu n'es pas venu me voir.

L'homme de Julian Solo jette un coup d'œil à la montre à son poignet.

– Cela fait à peine deux heures, Kanon…

– Et deux, c'est pluriel jusqu'à preuve du contraire, réplique instantanément celui-ci en s'asseyant, énervé et boudeur, dans un fauteuil.

– Si tu ne peux admettre que durant mes horaires de travail, je suis dans l'incapacité de t'accorder beaucoup de temps, rien ne nous empêche de nous voir en dehors. Chez moi. Ou chez toi. Sur notre temps libre…

Io lui sourit toujours. Il s'approche, pose une main sur l'accoudoir et se penche, pour cueillir ses lèvres. Il embrasse toujours aussi bien… Kanon sent les doigts de son petit-ami se perdre dans sa chevelure et sur son cou. Sur ses épaules. Déjà, Io a posé un genou entre ses jambes. Très vite, Kanon le repousse et quitte son siège.

– Je t'ai dit que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

– Il arrivera un moment où, fatalement, nous devrons trouver une solution… Tu ne veux rien faire ici. Tu ne veux pas que je mette un pied dans ton appartement, à cause de Milo et Shun, et tu refuses de venir dans le mien…

– Tu ne vis pas dans un appartement, tu vis à l'hôtel…

– Parce que c'est extrêmement confortable et pratique d'avoir le room service à disposition. Surtout lorsque l'on vit en horaire décalés. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut te poser problème.

– Je n'aime pas les hôtels, un point, c'est tout, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Le ton est sans appel et, fort heureusement pour lui, Io l'a bien compris. Fort heureusement, oui. Kanon n'a nulle envie de lui exposer les raisons qui le poussent à refuser de le suivre jusqu'à cette chambre qu'il imagine luxueuse. Il faudrait qu'il en invente, comme toujours, comme à chaque fois. Trouver des justifications acceptables afin de protéger les secrets dont il est le détenteur. Comme sa cicatrice. Il a le sentiment désagréable de ne plus faire que ça depuis quelques temps : mentir à tous ses proches, ou presque, pour ménager les uns et les autres. À vous faire regretter d'avoir un entourage. À vous faire regretter vos années de solitudes… Non. Tout de même pas.

– Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? demande la voix apaisée de Kanon.

– Préparer le concert de Schmetterling est une chose complexe qui requiert beaucoup de travail.

– En décodé, cela veut dire oui… Elle commence à sérieusement me gaver cette soirée, tu sais. Je subis tous les inconvénients d'un truc où je n'irais même pas.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu refuses de venir. Avoir l'occasion d'assister à ce genre de représentation… et gratuitement, en sus.

Kanon lui adresse un regard noir. Io ne va tout de même pas s'y mettre lui aussi ? N'y-a-t-il donc personne au monde pour respecter sa volonté ? Ou n'avoir ne serait-ce que la décence de se taire s'il n'est pas d'accord ?

– Parce que, sous prétexte que c'est gratuit, on est obligé de consommer ou d'assister à des spectacles qui ne nous disent rien ? Tu ne serais pas du genre à retourner prendre des échantillons gratuits d'un truc dont tu n'as pas besoin, ni envie d'ailleurs, juste parce qu'on te les offre ? Quitte à ce qu'il n'en reste plus pour ceux à qui ça pourrait vraiment servir, genre « j'y ai droit alors je prends tout » ? Belle mentalité, franchement ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui me soutenait n'en avoir rien à faire de l'argent ? Tu ne penses pas que ça devrait fonctionner dans les deux sens ? Et je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux. Si je n'ai pas envie de supporter la tête de Schmetterling ou sa musique, que de toute façon personne n'entendra parce qu'elle sera couverte par les cris hystériques de fans débiles et en furie, et ce durant toute une soirée, ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi ! Tu sais quoi ? Je me tire. Tu me saoules et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi, ma journée a été suffisamment merdique comme ça. Donc continue de bosser tranquillement sur ton super concert hyper important, moi je rentre chez moi. Vu l'heure, Gabriel ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, on fera le chemin ensemble.

Parce que s'il fait le trajet seul, il y a un risque qu'Angelo l'apprenne et qu'ils aient une nouvelle discussion ce que Kanon refuse absolument. Parce que lui, Gabriel, il se tait au moins. Comme quoi, il y en a un dans le tas. Tout espoir n'est donc pas perdu que les autres finissent par comprendre. Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il lui arrivait de se plaindre, parfois, de ce que Milo était trop intrusif… Il faudra qu'il pense à s'excuser auprès de son meilleur ami.


	69. Samedi 21 Octobre 1ere partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Kanon a fait son relou (mais ce n'est pas sa faute c'est le monde qui se ligue contre lui… puisque c'est lui qui vous le dit, bon sang !). Shun a séché ses larmes au soleil des explications de Milo sur son meilleur ami. Thétis est persuadée que ses hormones sont la cause de tous ses malheurs imaginaires. Quand à Mû et Angelo… malgré la résurgence des angoisses du second, tout va bien pour eux, merci._

_NdA__ : Merci, merci, de continuer à suivre NWS et de m'apporter votre soutien ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. J'ai préféré me concentrer sur les chapitres, et même comme ça, vous avez pu constater que ça a été tendu de les publier avant mes vacances. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas fait mais je me suis débrouillée comme vous pouvez le constater ^^ Je m'occupe de vous répondre en rentrant, promis. Poutoux à toutes et à tous !_

_XXK/KS :__ Je suis très heureuse que tu penses que j'ai plutôt bien cerné Kanon. C'est du moins une vision du personnage que j'espère en relatif accord avec l'œuvre originale, même si je reconnais avoir adapté sa personnalité à cette histoire. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que l'on retrouve certains éléments que j'estime constitutifs de son caractère et que tu cites d'ailleurs. Après pour ce qui est de ton ressenti et de la comparaison avec un enfant égoïste… Tel que je le perçois, Kanon est plus égocentrique qu'égoïste. Le monde, son monde tourne vraiment autour de son nombril. Il ramène tout à lui. Cela ne l'empêche en rien d'être généreux avec ses amis, voire préoccupé par leurs problèmes mais, très naturellement et sans même s'en rendre compte, il va revenir à ses propres préoccupations. On peut l'expliquer par le fait que durant une grande partie de sa vie, Kanon a été seul. Il était seul durant ces années sur Paris avant de rencontrer Milo mais, d'une certaine façon, il l'était également avant – et je ne parle pas que du sentiment de perte de son jumeau. Dans ses flashbacks, j'ai essayé de rendre compte du fait qu'il a toujours été un solitaire. La seule personne qui comptait réellement à ses yeux était Capucine. C'est pour elle qu'il s'est mis à voler, etc… C'est pour elle qu'il était prêt à rentrer dans le droit chemin. Le centre du monde de Kanon se résumait à eux deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la vérité. Celle qu'il mettait au moins au même plan que lui, celle pour qui il était prêt à faire des efforts… a trahi sa confiance. Son monde s'est donc résumé à lui-même. D'où cette philosophie (poussée à l'extrême, hein, je le reconnais ^^) du « je pense à moi d'abord…»._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Discothèque Le Scylla

La scène du Lagon est entièrement plongée dans l'ombre exception faite de la poursuite qui illumine Myu et sa guitare, en son centre. Pour un inédit. Une reprise. Un cadeau particulier destiné à cette soirée particulière. Le chanteur ferme les yeux. Derrière lui, ses musiciens commencent à jouer. Il joint à leur chant celui de son instrument… jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'élève.

– _J'ai très souvent pensé à toi depuis ce matin de Juillet... (1)_

Le silence, qui s'était spontanément installé devant la mise en scène solennelle et la gravité de la mélodie, se charge de stupeur. Une chanson en français. Il est rare que la star chante autrement qu'en anglais, même s'il est parfaitement trilingue. Les spectateurs sont particulièrement touchés de l'attention d'autant que Myu leur livre une interprétation particulièrement impliquée. Il plaint la douloureuse prison dans laquelle ils s'enferment et que le monde, idiot, ne perçoit pas, indifférent à leur calvaire, les incite à se libérer de leurs chaînes qu'une déception amoureuse ou les conventions sociales leur ont imposées. Il leur redonne l'espoir, la force de se battre, de se rebeller pour eux-mêmes et pour leurs amis, à deux doigts d'organiser une évasion forcée tant cette souffrance les peine. Il leur offre sa protection, tel Charles d'Orléans accordant la sienne à François Villon. Il leur promet la lumière.

Il est certain que, dans son costume kaléidoscopique et doré, le chanteur ferait un soleil tout à fait acceptable, capable de sécher n'importe quelles larmes, de réchauffer n'importe qui.

Ou presque.

Ce soir, les pensées de Gabriel ne se sont pas teintées de rouge. Pas trop. Il a réussi à rester maître de lui-même. Il est possible que la présence des frères Judge n'y soit pas étrangère. Ils se sont croisés, plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils se sont salués et, alors que Shura ne semblait guère goûté les sourires échangés entre Eaque et Mikael et celui, appréciateur, que le cadet des Judge lui avait adressé après avoir compris qu'il était en couple avec l'infirmier, Gabriel a dû faire face aux interrogations du brun relatives à l'absence des jumeaux Gemini, mise en exergue par la présence de tous leurs proches ou presque. Il ne pouvait expliquer les raisons de Kanon qui restent un mystère – même s'il semble tout à fait vraisemblable que Rhadamanthe n'y soit pas totalement étranger – pas plus qu'il ne pouvait exposer celles de Saga. Ayoros et lui ne souhaitant toujours pas révéler leur liaison, il était parfaitement inenvisageable d'avouer que les deux hommes profitaient d'une soirée en amoureux. Il a donc botté en touche, laissant sous-entendre qu'aucun des deux ne prisait la musique de Schmetterling, à l'instar de Minos apparemment, l'aîné des Judge n'étant pas plus présent que les deux Gemini. La conversation a coupé court avec l'arrivée de Phlégyas Lycaon. Les trois hommes se sont excusés et sont partis s'installer un peu plus loin, en compagnie d'un quatrième que Gabriel ne connait pas. Peut-être ne s'est-il agi que d'un simple prétexte. Toujours est-il qu'il a eu l'éclatante confirmation de la proximité qui existe entre l'avocat et le cadet des Judge.

Il est possible, en effet, que ces préoccupations le protègent. Ou que le stress constant d'Angelo, qui n'apprécie visiblement pas la foule autour d'eux et qui a toujours de la peine à gérer la décision de Kanon de les rejoindre plus tard, le préserve. Ou que le fait d'avoir compris que ces vagues rougeoyantes ne sont que l'expression de son désir pour Milo, le mette à l'abri de leurs attaques traitresses.

Son regard se pose sur le DJ dont le visage lumineux rayonne à côté de lui et sur lequel il ne perçoit nulle trace de jalousie, d'envie ou de désir, face à cet autre qui tient le même rôle que lui. Myu n'est pas un concurrent et encore moins un adversaire. Il est un allié. Ce n'est pas tant sa prestation que ce qu'elle provoque chez les quelques centaines de spectateurs présent dans l'enceinte du Lagon qui réjouit le DJ. Gabriel a pu l'observer lorsqu'il se laisse aller à réellement écouter la musique, lorsqu'il oublie le monde qui l'entoure. Il garde en mémoire l'image de Milo, se ressourçant au cœur des sons, lorsqu'il était venu s'installer chez lui après une semaine de silence forcé chez Saga. Il y avait alors chez lui un éclat extatique qui ne correspond en rien à l'impression de bonheur altruiste qui émane de lui en cet instant. À bien y réfléchir, il n'est pas certain qu'il ait revu une seule fois une expression se rapprochant un tant soit peu de la béatitude que Milo a affiché ce jour-là.

Milo se retourne vers lui. Est-ce parce qu'il se sent observé ? Ou parce qu'il s'inquiète de savoir si ses invités apprécient le spectacle ? Gabriel n'en sait rien. Milo hésite une seconde puis se penche vers lui.

– C'est sa dernière chanson. Il faut que j'y aille, explique-t-il à son ami. On se retrouve après, hein ?

Gabriel hoche la tête. Io a prévu une petite entrevue entre ses deux DJs et le chanteur, à laquelle personne d'autre n'est invité. Milo lui accorde un sourire, salue de la main ceux de leurs amis qui se sont retournés vers lui, échange quelques mots avec Shina, récupère Shun et rejoint les coulisses.

* * *

– On se retrouve à l'Yggdrasil ? s'enquiert Phlégyas en se retournant vers ses trois compagnons après que Myu ait salué son public et quitté la scène.

Eaque hoche la tête. C'est ce qui était prévu et c'est ce qu'il va se passer. Pour se rendre jusqu'au restaurant, où ils dîneront à cinq pour continuer de fêter l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe en petit comité, ils vont former plusieurs groupes. Lui et l'invité d'honneur de la soirée dans une voiture. Valentine et l'avocat dans une autre. Au cours de la semaine écoulée, le reporter a pu constater, pour son plus grand plaisir, que l'invitation dont il avait été l'objet en juillet, lors de l'anniversaire du brun, n'avait absolument pas été lancée à la légère. Maître Lycaon s'est révélé très heureux de le revoir et a passé un nombre conséquent de soirées au Manoir Judge. Il semble acquis que les deux hommes finiront cette nuit loin du Vésinet. Quant à Myu, il les rejoindra au restaurant dès qu'il en aura fini avec ses obligations, qu'elles soient personnelles – comme de se rafraîchir après la performance qu'il vient d'offrir – ou professionnelles. Comme à chaque concert, il prendra le temps d'aller signer quelques autographes auprès de ceux de ses fans qui n'ont pas pu assister à la représentation et qui l'attendent à l'extérieur.

– Faites attention à ne pas vous perdre et à bien vous tenir en cours de route, s'amuse le cadet des Judge dans un sourire. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez arrêtés pour attentat à la pudeur.

– L'attentat à la pudeur a été abrogé en 1994, lui réplique aussitôt Phlégyas. Quant au délit qui le remplace, il se définit par une _exhibition sexuelle imposée à la vue d'autrui dans un lieu accessible aux regards du public_.

– Imposée ? intervient le reporter.

– C'est ce que dit la loi. Mais c'est à prendre au sens le plus large : la simple négligence de l'auteur, quant à la dissimulation de l'acte obscène, suffit à caractériser l'infraction.

– Comme si l'on avait que ça à faire, de tout vérifier autour de nous, au moment fatidique…

– Pourquoi crois-tu que ma voiture a des vitres teintées ?_ (2)_

Les yeux du journaliste se mettent à briller d'un éclat parfaitement lubrique et lorsqu'il s'éloigne, quelques instants plus tard, au bras de son nouvel amant, Eaque n'a guère de doute sur la manière dont vont se dérouler les prochaines minutes. Du moins dans les grandes lignes, car, pour ce qui est des détails, Phlégyas a toujours fait montre d'une imagination débordante.

* * *

Kanon avance dans les rues, les mains dans les poches de son manteau de cuir qui le protège du froid et du vent. Les rues ne sont pas aussi bondées qu'il aurait pu s'y attendre. Le public de Schmetterling doit s'attarder autour du Scylla, ou même à l'intérieur. Rares doivent être ceux qui ont déserté la boite de nuit si tôt le concert fini. Pour peu qu'il soit fini, bien sûr, ce qui reste encore à prouver. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'il arrive avant la fin. Après avoir tout fait pour éviter le benjamin des Judge, ce serait hautement comique qu'il tombe sur lui maintenant et qu'il voit tous ses efforts pour éviter cette confrontation réduits à néant pour avoir quitté l'appartement trop tôt, pour avoir marché trop vite. Il ferait mieux de prendre son temps… et d'en profiter pour se calmer parce que les deux dernières heures, passé seul dans l'appartement, n'ont pas eu le meilleur effet sur ses nerfs, déjà bien éprouvés par les quinze jours qui ont précédé.

Il a eu raison de ne pas vouloir assister à ce concert. Et pas uniquement à cause des yeux d'or auxquels il préfère ne pas penser. Non, ce qui aurait fini de l'énerver aurait été de voir Ignacio Oliveira ne pas lui accorder une minute et l'ignorer totalement au profit de son travail et du chanteur. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Une chance que Myu ait décliné l'offre qui lui a été faite de passer toute la nuit au Scylla… pour aller dîner au restaurant avec ses amis. Un restaurant. Ses amis. Si ça se trouve, il s'agit de celui où Rhadamanthe l'avait invité… Son poing se crispe dans sa poche. Io a intérêt à avoir du temps à lui accorder de ce soir, maintenant que le chanteur va faire partie de l'histoire ancienne. Il a intérêt à faire un effort pour effacer la dernière quinzaine où la moitié de leurs entrevues se sont soldés par des prises de bec. Oh, il veut bien reconnaître qu'il a une part de responsabilité, que sa mauvaise humeur n'a rien arrangé… mais est-ce vraiment incroyable d'attendre de celui qui vous a dragué durant des mois un minimum d'attention, de présence à vos côtés, une fois que vous êtes ensemble ? Est-ce trop demander qu'il s'accorde quelques pauses lorsque vous êtes présents ? Surtout qu'officiellement, il plait à Io, hein, que c'est censé ne pas être qu'une histoire de physique… et qu'il est censé lui enlever Rhadamanthe de la tête. Comment serait-ce possible s'il n'est jamais là ? À s'occuper d'on-ne-sait-quoi, pour on-sait-très-bien-qui, en plus.

Il ferait mieux de ne plus y penser. Ça ne sert à rien de ruminer contre son compagnon. Tout ce qu'il va gagner, c'est de…

– Hé !

Le mec qu'il vient de percuter lui lance un regard noir. D'un geste de la main, Kanon s'excuse que le type ignore, occupé à ramasser ce que le choc a apparemment fait tomber de ses poches. Inutile de se demander ce que ça peut bien être. Les dealers de tous poils ont dû se dire qu'avec le concert de ce soir, il y avait moyen de faire du business dans les alentours, même si le Scylla leur reste inaccessible. Du coup, ça trafique quelques rues plus loin…

– Dégage d'ici avec ta merde, lance Kanon, intraitable.

Le type relève la tête et a un rictus de mépris avant de récupérer le dernier sachet encore présent sur le trottoir.

– C'est toi qui ferais bien de dégager et de te mêler tes affaires.

– Peut-être bien que oui, j'en sais rien. De toute façon, je m'en fous. Par contre, ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. Alors dégage.

– Putain, t'es sourd ou quoi… ? Tu te crois où ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

– Barre-toi si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle les flics, réplique Kanon qui ne se prend pour personne d'autre que lui-même.

Le mec en face de lui se relève. Un mouvement de tête. Une petit moue. Un roulement d'épaules.

– Ok, je vois : t'es du genre saoulant, toi, hein ?

* * *

À peine a-t-il mis un pied dehors qu'Eaque frémit. L'ambiance du Lagon était chaude et étouffante. Ici, il fait froid. Une légère brise vient vous glacer les os. Ils se sont échappés par une des sorties latérales. Les paparazzis et les fans de Myu ont eu l'air déçu en se rendant compte que la porte ne s'ouvrait que sur leurs deux silhouettes. Eaque leur adresse un petit geste de la main et un sourire désolé. À côté de lui, Rhadamanthe les ignore superbement. Il relève le col de son manteau et sort une cigarette.

– Tu t'es amusé au moins ? demande le cadet des Judge alors qu'ils s'engagent dans la rue.

– Myu est une star.

– Ça, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

– J'aurais aimé le voir, avoue le benjamin, mais tu disais toi-même que c'était une mauvaise idée. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Le blond pense-t-il réellement ce qu'il vient de dire ? Ce peut-être laisse tellement de liberté d'interprétation… à commencer par celles de l'auto-persuasion sincère ou simplement affichée.

– Tu penses vraiment finir la nuit avec Myu ? s'enquiert son petit-frère de sa voix monocorde.

Eaque fronce légèrement les sourcils, intrigué et amusé par la pertinence de la question.

– Comment… ?

– Je ne suis ni sourd, ni aveugle, lui répond-il en haussant les épaules. Il a chanté cette chanson pour toi. Et tu n'y as pas été insensible. Je veux juste savoir à quoi m'attendre après le repas.

– Il est fort possible que nous partagions la même chambre ce soir. Comme lors de mon anniversaire… mais nettement moins chastement.

La cigarette de Rhadamanthe se fige à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

– Tu veux dire que vous n'aviez pas… ? s'étonne-t-il.

– Non, confirme le brun. Il m'a rejoint mais il ne s'est rien passé. Cela aurait pu se faire, nous étions à deux doigts de passer aux choses sérieuses mais… il m'a qu'il m'aimait alors j'ai préféré tout arrêter. Je lui ai dit que nous ne pouvions pas sortir ensemble parce que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un avec qui je venais de rompre.

– Sait-il de qui il s'agit ?

Le ton est inquiet. S'il veut bien croire son frère lorsque celui-ci garantit que Phlégyas ne révélera rien, il en va tout autrement d'un homme aussi volubile que peut l'être le chanteur.

– Non, le rassure aussitôt Eaque. Je suis resté très évasif je doute qu'il fasse un jour le rapprochement. Toujours est-il que le temps a passé et que ces sentiments n'ont visiblement pas changé. Et de mon côté… Il faut que j'essaie de me reconstruire une vie. Voire de m'en construire une tout court, d'ailleurs.

– Tu l'aimes ?

– Il me connait et me comprend, bien mieux que beaucoup. Et c'est un très bon amant.

– Tu n'as pas répondu.

– Parce que je n'ai pas de réponse. Je tiens à lui. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Pas tout à fait. Pas encore. Pas comme ça. Peut-être qu'avec le temps… Je n'en sais rien, Rhada.

– J'espère qu'il pourra t'aider et te rendre heureux.

– Et moi donc…

Et plus que tout, il espère qu'il ne blessera pas Myu. Peut-être qu'entre eux cela ne durera pas éternellement… mais il se sent prêt à accepter la main tendue de son ami. À leur donner une chance de vivre quelque chose. C'est possible. Minos n'a pas été aussi présent dans ses pensées ces derniers jours qu'au cours des semaines précédentes. Petit à petit, il semble se détacher de son ancien amour. Il a suffisamment souffert et perdu de temps au nom de quelque chose qui n'existait plus depuis des années. Il a compris, enfin, que leur bonheur, après la mort des parents Judge, reposait sur un mensonge. Jamais ils n'auraient pu être heureux ensemble à moins de le perpétuer, indéfiniment. Ou du moins jusqu'à leur mort. Ce n'aurait jamais été possible. Pas avec la venue de Thétis sur Paris. Pas avec les enfants. Tout est donc pour le mieux.

Il est tiré de ses pensées : à côté de lui, il ne sent plus la présence de Rhadamanthe. Son petit-frère s'est arrêté de marcher.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande le brun.

Un simple mouvement de tête de la part du blond qui est en train de glisser une main à l'intérieur de son manteau à la recherche de son portable. Eaque se tourne dans la direction indiquée. À bonne distance, dans une ruelle, un groupe est en train de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, de le tabasser, en bonne et due forme.

– Retourne au Scylla, ordonne Rhadamanthe. Va chercher de l'aide.

– Tu viens avec moi.

– Non, je reste.

– Hors de question que je te laisse seul ici, gronde Eaque.

Il n'a pas envie de laisser son petit-frère, pas alors qu'une bagarre a lieu à quelques dizaines de mètres.

– Je n'interviendrai pas, soupire Rhadamanthe. Je vais me contenter d'attendre les secours mais il faut que quelqu'un reste… au cas où.

– Au cas où quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. S'ils s'en vont avant l'arrivée de la police et des pompiers, je pourrais peut-être lui donner les premiers soins, ou s'ils l'emmènent ailleurs, je pourrai indiquer une direction… Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici, c'est tout.

– Eh bien, je reste et tu repars.

– Non. Je reste. Vas-y.

– Rhada…

Le benjamin est blême.

– Vas-y !

– Très bien. Mais tu me promets que tu ne tentes rien, hein… Je serai de retour dans cinq, dix minutes à peine.

Mais déjà, le blond a relevé la tête pour donner aux services d'urgences toutes les précisions utiles quant à la localisation du passage à tabac. Alors Eaque le laisse, à regrets. Et se met à courir, empruntant la route à rebours.

* * *

Si Milo et Shun ont suivis Io en coulisse pour aller s'entretenir avec Myu, si Ikki protège son territoire en suivant Geist comme son ombre afin que chacun comprenne que tout geste déplacé à l'encontre de la jeune et délurée cinéaste aurait des conséquences plus que fâcheuses pour son auteur, si Misty, Thibault, Aiolia, Marine et d'autres employés de Sanctuary qui ont été conviés au concert se sont directement rendus aux Hauts Fonds, force est de constater que, dans le vestibule du Scylla, Angelo est tout simplement intenable. Il tourne comme un fauve en cage, jetant régulièrement des regards assassins en direction des portes d'entrée où prend naissance le flot lent et continu des clubbeurs. Duquel est totalement absente silhouette de Kanon Gemini, détail expliquant l'aura oppressante qui entoure l'ancien policier, au grand dam de ceux qui l'ont accompagné dans l'espoir de contenir son énervement.

– Angie, tente Mikael. Calme-toi. Il ne va pas tarder.

Son meilleur ami se contente de lui lancer un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur les panneaux de l'entrée.

– Tu ne vas tout de même rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive ? insiste l'infirmier.

– Si ça te pose un problème, va faire un tour ailleurs. J'oblige personne à rester. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde.

Que ce soient Gabriel, Shura, Aldeberto ou Shina, tous les présents en sont parfaitement conscients.

– Hors de question qu'on te laisse, réplique pourtant son collègue. Et puis de toute façon, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Kanon a dit qu'il les rejoindrait après la fin du concert. Qui s'est terminé, à l'heure prévue, il y a de cela un bon quart d'heure.

– Nous pourrions peut-être tenter de l'appeler, suggère son majordome d'amant.

– Inutile, rétorque Shina d'un air dépité. Il y a une chance sur deux que son portable soit déchargé. Et le reste du temps, soit il l'oublie, soit il ne l'entend pas.

L'Espagnol range son téléphone dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Les paroles de la jeune femme sont pleines de bon sens. Les chances de voir Kanon répondre sont minces et, s'il ne décroche pas, il est fort possible que le seul résultat auquel ils aboutiront soit d'empirer l'état d'Angelo, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce qui n'est clairement pas souhaitable.

* * *

Il n'a pas pu tenir.

C'est toujours la même chose quand il voit quelqu'un se faire frapper. Quelque chose, dans ses tripes, le pousse à se rapprocher, doucement. Dans l'ombre. Ce désir est des plus malsains, il le sait. Il est un voyeur masochiste. Un monstre.

À mesure qu'il avance, il devine les impacts aux mouvements des agresseurs, aux sons mats des chocs qui lui parviennent par-delà les injures et les cris. Ses souvenirs ressurgissent. Il ressent chaque coup dans sa propre chair. Tous ceux de son père. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Les mains qui le poussaient, qui enserraient ses bras, pour le tirer, le soulever ou le jeter au sol, la canne battant ses flancs… Il ne le frappait que rarement au visage, pas plus d'une gifle de temps en temps, craignant probablement que quelqu'un, à l'école ou ailleurs, ne finisse par se poser des questions confronté à la répétition de marques trop visibles. Ne pas laisser de traces pour ne pas avoir à donner d'explications. Mais, même lorsqu'on le sait, c'est toujours la tête que l'on protège. Avant même que vous vous en rendiez compte, vos bras se plient comme un bouclier pour protéger ce que votre corps estime être le plus précieux. Il faut des années pour parvenir à se défaire de ce réflexe de défense. Ou une excellente raison.

L'homme agressé doit en avoir une car ses bras s'abaissent. Pour protéger son ventre. Ses bras se baissent et dévoilent son visage tuméfié, au milieu duquel apparaissent deux océans voilés d'orage.

Un coup. Un coup de plus.

Le souffle coupé, Kanon se tord sur le bitume. Si seulement, si seulement il n'avait pas si peur… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se bat. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait tabasser. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il a peur. Une vraie peur qui le saisit au corps et le submerge dès que les coups s'approchent de sa cicatrice. C'est irrationnel. Il le sait. Il devrait se contrôler. Il le voudrait. Il le faudrait. Et pourtant… À chaque fois qu'il va pour contrattaquer, un des sous-fifres, un de ces petits chiens teigneux qui se planquent sous l'autorité de leur chef, sorte de doberman qui mériterait de s'appeler Rex, un des roquets vient le frapper. Au ventre. Et, à chaque fois, son allant est stoppé net. Il recule. Il se replie. Il se recroqueville. Pour protéger son foie et sa cicatrice. Parce qu'il ne veut pas risquer une blessure grave. Parce qu'il ne veut pas mourir. Elle le prend aux tripes, cette peur de clamser au point, que, maintenant, il les anticipe, ces foutus chocs. Qu'il n'ose plus bouger. Qu'il ne se défend plus. Qu'il préfère attendre. Attendre qu'ils finissent par se lasser. Ils finiront bien par se lasser. Des coups, des insultes et de tout le reste. Tout le monde finit toujours par se lasser de tout.

C'est un cri de surprise et de douleur qui le fait réagir. Et le bruit d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol. Ce qu'il y a d'étrange, c'est que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a émis, ce cri. Et que les coups se sont arrêtés. Devant lui, Rex est à terre, les quatre fers en l'air. Et les roquets, tout autour, n'osent plus bouger. Quelqu'un est intervenu. Quelqu'un est venu l'aider. Dieu merci. Ce n'est pas encore gagné qu'il s'en sorte mais…

– Kanon…

Cette voix… Il relève la tête. Une peau d'albâtre. Des mèches blondes qui retombent en désordre sur des yeux d'or qui se penchent vers lui…

Rhadamanthe ? Lui ? C'est lui qui a envoyé Rex à terre ? Il croise les yeux d'or. Pourquoi lui semblent-ils si froids, si durs, si… distants ? Pourquoi Rhadamanthe est-il là, agenouillé, dans cette ruelle, pourquoi est-il intervenu, lui qui lui a fait plus de mal que tous les coups de tous ces chiens réunis ? Et pourquoi le regarde-t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi se contente-t-il de le regarder ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? De quoi se mêle-t-il ? Et pourquoi ce retrait ? Quitte à mettre son nez dans ce qui ne le regarde pas, autant y aller à fond, non ? Alors pourquoi ne tente-t-il pas d'au moins poser une main sur son épaule ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours un mur dressé entre eux, pourquoi Rhadamanthe reste-t-il au sommet de sa tour alors qu'il vient tout juste de le sauver ?

– Ton foie ? Ta cicatrice ? demande la voix minérale.

– Ça va, ça va, je…

Il tousse et s'essuie du revers de la main. Du sang, mais qui peut s'expliquer par sa lèvre qui lui fait mal. Le goût de métal dans sa bouche n'est pas trop inquiétant. Il reprend son souffle, profitant du répit qui lui est accordé. C'est fou ce qu'on dépense comme énergie à ne rien faire d'autre qu'encaisser les chocs. Une chance quand même que Rhadamanthe soit arrivé, parce qu'il se sent très fatigué, là.

Il ouvre de grands yeux. Il vient de comprendre. Il relève un regard noir vers le visage de ce monstre qui vient de lui porter assistance.

– Enfoiré ! crache-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu es là ! Pour que je…

Un coup de pied dans le ventre, mais pas dans le sien. Rhadamanthe, soulevé du sol durant un instant, retombe lourdement sur le bitume. Kanon le voit reprendre sa respiration. Il n'y a pas surprise sur son visage. Pas vraiment. Pas autant qu'il devrait. Le blond s'attendait à ce coup et, plus encore, il s'attendait à cette douleur.

* * *

Eaque est sur le point de perdre son calme. C'est à se taper la tête contre les murs. Les quelques agents de sécurité, engagés pour gérer les fans de Myu aux abords de la boite de nuit, auxquels il s'est adressé ont tous refusé de le suivre. Ils refusent de venir en aide à un homme qui se fait agresser à quelques rues de là, et lui ont conseillé d'appeler la police dont les fonctions couvrent justement ce genre d'intervention, contrairement aux leurs. Ils lui ont même interdit de passer le cordon de sécurité et de se rendre jusqu'à l'entrée des artistes afin de contacter les videurs, dans l'espoir qu'eux sauraient reconnaître une urgence. Il n'a pas insisté. Il n'a pas le temps d'insister. Le voilà donc réduit à fendre la foule qui attend devant l'entrée principale, sous les insultes des futurs clients qui lui reprochent l'incivilité de sa conduite. Heureusement pour eux, l'heure file toujours. Voilà plusieurs minutes, bien trop de minutes, qu'il a quitté Rhadamanthe. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre. Son petit-frère lui a promis de ne pas intervenir mais si, par malheur, les agresseurs finissaient par le remarquer et se retourner contre lui… Il préfère ne pas y penser.

* * *

– T'es qui, toi ?

La voix de Rex claque dans la ruelle. Il s'est relevé et regarde Rhadamanthe avec colère. C'est lui qui vient de frapper. Mais le blond se moque complètement de son agresseur. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à Kanon. De loin, toujours.

– Penses-tu pouvoir te lever ?

– Je t'ai demandé qui t'es !

Un autre coup de pied. Rhadamanthe est projeté vers l'arrière et atterrit sur le sol, la tête la première. Son crâne frappe durement le pavé. Il ne s'est même pas protégé. Il n'a même pas essayé.

– Un autre taré qui veut se la jouer justicier ? continue d'aboyer Rex. Un petit curieux trop curieux ? À moins que… Non attends. Vous vous connaissez tous les deux. Vous trainez autour du Scylla. Vu le genre de la maison, je crois que j'ai compris… Tu te le tapes, hein, c'est ça ? Ouais. C'est ça… Et t'es venu à son secours parce qu'il…

Rex n'a pas fini sa phrase. Rex a volé. Pour s'écraser sur l'asphalte, un peu plus loin. Là où les roquets se sont écartés. Les roquets ne se mêlent jamais des affaires des mâles alpha. Pas tant qu'on ne leur en a pas donné l'ordre. Et c'est un vrai mâle alpha qui se tient là, surplombant sa victime. Non. C'est plus que ça. C'est une statue. La Statue du Commandeur. La justice divine. Quelque chose de plus grand que tout le reste. Quelque chose qui a envoyé valdinguer le roi de pacotille d'un simple geste, d'un simple coup de poing, rapide et fluide, dans la continuité du bond qui lui a permis de se remettre sur ses jambes.

– T'es un homme mort, crache Rex, en se redressant à moitié. Vous êtes tous les deux des hommes morts… Butez-les.

Les roquets ne réagissent pas. Pas tout de suite. C'est qu'elle est impressionnante, la statue. Même de dos, même avec cette tâche qui assombrit sa chevelure, on n'a pas très envie de l'affronter, pour tout dire. Alors pour eux qui lui font face et qui doivent voir son visage…

– Butez-les !

Ça y est. Il y en a un qui réagit, tandis que Rex se relève. Mais la statue a vu Médor. Et Médor n'est pas de taille. Médor est renvoyé à la niche. Les autres roquets hésitent. Rex est à nouveau debout et fait face à la statue. Rex s'est retrouvé à terre, deux fois. Il n'y en aura pas de troisième. Il va attendre le bon moment pour frapper. Afin d'assurer sa victoire et redorer sa couronne, tous les coups sont permis.

– Peux-tu te lever ? demande à nouveau la statue alors que les chiens font mouvement pour les entourer.

– Oui, lui répond Kanon en se relevant.

– Alors va-t-en.

– Hein ?

– Fuis.

– Pas question.

– Fuis, Kanon ! hurle Rhadamanthe en se retournant vers lui.

C'est une erreur. Il ne faut jamais quitter les chiens des yeux parce que c'est toujours quand vous cessez de les regarder qu'ils attaquent. Ça ne loupe pas. Ils tombent sur le blond et le plaquent au sol pour le rouer de coups. Kanon vient lui prêter main forte. Coups de pieds, coups de poings, pour tenter de dégager le benjamin des Judge, tandis que Rex s'acharne sur le blond qui se défend tant bien que mal. Du sang coule sur son visage, sur ses habits. Il ne semble pas s'en soucier. Il ne semble se soucier de rien d'autre que d'envoyer ses assaillants à terre, attrapant leurs jambes, tirant et poussant, dans l'espoir de les faire chuter. Quelques-uns se retrouvent au sol. Un peu de répit… dû également au fait que d'autres se sont retournés vers Kanon. Le blond bondit et se jette sur l'un d'entre eux, le renversant sur le pavé. Sa vision se trouble un instant sous la violence de l'impact. Il secoue la tête et reporte son attention sur son loup, qui se bat toujours contre deux types. Les autres commencent à se relever et Rex se rapproche de lui… Ils sont trop nombreux. Trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse tous les gérer. D'un coup de poing, Kanon envoie valser un de ses agresseurs. Il a refusé de s'enfuir. Il a refusé de cesser le combat et de sauver sa vie… Rhadamanthe regarde rapidement autour de lui. Il prend appui sur ses mains, pour se remettre debout. Il glisse sur le bitume et se rattrape. Un coup de pied de Rex, dans ses côtes, le projette en avant. Il se redresse et se précipite sur Kanon. Un bras enserrant sa taille, son épaule collée contre la poitrine du cadet des Gemini, il l'entraine pour le plaquer contre la grille d'une maison, à deux mètres de là. Il accroche les barreaux, y nouant ses bras et ses doigts, collant son corps contre celui de son loup. Il ferme les yeux.

– Ne bouge pas, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

– Hein ? Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? gronde Kanon dans le cou de son bouclier humain. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'ai appelé la Police, explique tout bas Rhadamanthe, profitant de l'accalmie qui s'offre à eux.

Sa manœuvre a dérouté leurs agresseurs mais cela ne durera pas. Il resserre sa prise autour de Kanon qui se débat dans l'espoir de se dégager.

– Eaque va revenir avec de l'aide, continue le blond. Tu n'auras plus rien à craindre. Tu seras à l'abri et…

Le premier coup. Kanon ne l'a pas vu arriver. Trop concentré sur Rhadamanthe et l'absurdité de son comportement, de son discours. De l'autre côté du corps du blond, les chiens sont là pour la curée. La manœuvre de sa statue les a surpris mais ils se sont repris et maintenant ils frappent sur cette cible si facile à atteindre, cette cible qui ne riposte pas. Ils se lâchent. Ils savent qu'ils ne risquent rien. Ils se déchainent, enivrés par l'illusion de leur puissance. Il sent les chocs à travers le filtre du benjamin des Judge. Il sent leur violence par la pression qu'ils exercent. Il sent son dos se comprimer contre les barres métalliques derrière lui lors de chaque impact. C'est insupportable. C'est insupportable parce qu'il ne peut rien faire. Ses bras sont prisonniers de l'étreinte de Rhadamanthe et ses jambes sont bloquées par celles du blond. Il est trop fatigué, ils sont trop proches, leurs corps sont trop collés pour qu'il puisse se libérer.

– Lâche-moi, bordel !

La parole et sa rage, c'est tout ce qui lui reste.

– Non, lui répond implacablement la voix de marbre. Jamais.

* * *

C'est en voyant Moses descendre précipitamment les marches qui mènent au bar que l'attention du groupe quitte momentanément Angelo. Après un regard échangé avec sa compagne, Aldeberto se rend auprès de celui qui a été son successeur à l'Oblivion.

– Un problème ?

– Quelqu'un qui fait du grabuge à l'entrée. Si tu veux venir…

Le futur pharmacien acquiesce. Même si cette histoire ne le concerne pas, son ancien travail lui colle irrémédiablement à la peau. En quelques secondes, un périmètre de sécurité est mis en place et le fauteur de trouble est énergiquement invité à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

– Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est qu'à quelques rues d'ici ! crache Eaque au visage du videur colossal qui l'a trainé jusqu'ici. Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas à faire la police autour du club mais vous pouvez bien envoyer quelqu'un en attendant qu'elle arrive tout de même !

– Monsieur, reprenez votre calme, intervient Moses.

Le cadet des Judge se retourne violemment vers lui.

– Vous êtes le responsable, ici ?

– En effet. Alors si vous voulez bien…

– C'est vous qui interdisez à vos hommes de quitter leur poste pour aller défendre un homme qui se fait agresser juste au coin de la rue ? Non-assistance à personne en danger, cela vous dit quelque chose ? Comptez sur moi pour…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir d'exprimer sa menace : une main vient de violemment l'agripper au col.

– Où ?

Les yeux cobalt plongent au cœur des orbes améthyste. Les deux angoisses furibondes se répondent exactement.

– Je t'ai demandé où ! hurle Angelo.

Mikael se précipite vers les deux hommes et resserre ses doigts autour de l'avant-bras de l'ancien policier

– Calme-toi ! Il ne s'agit probablement pas de Kanon !

Eaque ouvre de grands yeux. Non. Ne lui dites pas que… Il se dégage et se rue hors de la boite de nuit, le clan Gemini sur les talons.

* * *

– Arrête tes conneries, putain ! et lâche-moi !

Cela fait une éternité que Kanon s'époumone en vain contre sa statue. Et cela fait une éternité qu'il n'obtient pour toute réponse à ce comportement aussi absurde qu'imbécile que des phrases totalement ridicules. Des phrases qui ne lui sont même pas destinées pour la plupart, d'ailleurs. Parce que, clairement, Rhadamanthe nage en plein délire.

– Ils vont bientôt arriver. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre. Tout ira bien.

– Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Lâche-moi ! Qu'on se défende au moins, merde ! Laisse-moi me battre ! S'ils débarquent bientôt…

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Reste calme. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Tu parles ! Le blond raconte vraiment n'importe quoi. Tout va bien ? Qui espère-t-il convaincre ? Comment est-ce que tout pourrait bien aller alors que ces types s'acharnent sur lui ? Alors que Kanon entend le rire de Rex qui lui promet que ce sera son tour bientôt, dès qu'ils en auront fini avec son mec ? Mais ce n'est pas même pas son mec en plus, bordel ! C'est juste… c'est juste un putain d'enfoiré qui fait tout pour le rendre dingue, comme d'habitude ! Qui vient de lui sauver la vie alors qu'ils se haïssent et qui raconte n'importe quoi et… !

– Ne fais pas attention à eux, murmure la voix sifflante de Rhadamanthe à son oreille. Ne les écoute pas.

Le blond a mal. C'est une évidence. Ça s'entend dans la manière dont ses mots coulent. Parce qu'ils ne coulent pas justement. Tout est haché. Tout est coupé. À moins que ce ne soit la pluie de coup contre ses côtés qui l'empêche de parler normalement. Ou les deux.

– Il ne t'arrivera rien, poursuit le blond, haletant. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver…

– Putain mais arrête ! Ils vont te tuer !

– Rien du tout. Tout va bien. Tu vas bien. Eaque va arriver. Alors reste là… Reste là, Kanon…

– Rhadam… Rhadamanthe !

Il a hurlé. Parce qu'il a senti l'étreinte se relâcher et le corps de sa statue glisser contre lui. Il le rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et le serre contre lui. Il ne se rend pas même compte que, pour quelques secondes, les coups ont cessé. Entre ses bras, Rhadamanthe a perdu connaissance. Entre ses bras, sa statue git, inanimée, tandis que son cri se répercute dans la ruelle pour se mêler à un écho qui ne lui appartient pas. Un autre hurlement de terreur. Si semblable au sien. Et si différent.

– Rhada !

* * *

Eaque court, éperdu, priant pour que l'homme agressé ne soit pas Kanon. S'il s'agit de Kanon, alors… alors Rhadamanthe est capable de tout. De tout. Absolument de tout. Rhadamanthe… Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Kanon ! Il tourne dans la ruelle. À une centaine de mètres, un groupe frappe consciencieusement contre un mur, ou plutôt contre la ou les personnes qui doivent s'y être réfugiées. Le brun se fige, un instant, devant ce spectacle. Son frère n'est pas là où il devrait être : à l'entrée de cette rue, aussi loin que possible de cette attroupement… Ce qui veut dire que…

– Rhadamanthe !

Le cri de quelqu'un dans cette masse. Le cri de Kanon… qui vient confirmer ce qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à comprendre.

– Rhada !

Le hurlement d'Eaque déchire la nuit. Les agresseurs se retournent et voient fondre sur eux le cadet des Judge, suivi d'Angelo, de Shura, de Mikael… Ils s'enfuient en toute hâte laissant là leurs deux victimes.

– Rhada ! hurle à nouveau le cadet des Judge en se portant au niveau du second Gemini qui tient toujours le blond contre lui. Ne le touche pas, toi !

Il arrache littéralement son petit-frère des bras de Kanon et s'écarte précipitamment. Il lui jette un regard noir avant de ne plus s'intéresser qu'à Rhadamanthe. D'un bras, il le soutient et le presse contre lui tandis que, de sa main libre, il caresse son visage.

– Rhada… Rhada, parle-moi… Dis quelque chose… Je t'en prie…

Il n'y a que le silence pour répondre aux suppliques du brun qui finit par tomber à genoux au milieu de la rue, enserrant toujours le corps inerte de son petit-frère contre son cœur. Un homme vient s'agenouiller auprès de lui.

– Monsieur Judge… Je suis infirmier. Laissez-moi m'occuper de votre frère.

Après avoir hurlé, en vain, à Angelo de ne pas poursuivre les agresseurs et confié Kanon à Aldeberto, Mikael s'intéresse maintenant à la principale victime. Mais Eaque ne donne pas l'impression de vouloir lâcher le blond. Il semble même ne pas avoir entendu les paroles du Suédois. Il se contente de répéter, inlassablement, la même litanie entrecoupée de sanglots.

– Ne me laisse pas… Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser… Tu as promis que tu resterais avec moi… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais… ? Je ne suis plus rien sans toi, Rhada… Plus rien… Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste… Je ne tiendrai jamais si tu n'es plus là… Alors ne me laisse pas…

– Monsieur Judge…

Les orbes améthyste trempées de larmes remarquent la main qui vient de se poser sur le bras de Rhadamanthe. Ils remontent jusqu'à son propriétaire. Mikael a un léger mouvement de recul. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, de haine et de désespoir, il serait sans doute mort dans l'instant. Il va lui falloir de l'aide : seul, il ne pourra jamais gérer Eaque et faire le bilan complet dont a besoin le benjamin des Judge. Il aurait bien demandé l'aide d'Angie s'il n'était pas parti il ne sait où…

– Shura !

Son compagnon se précipite à côté de lui.

– Il va falloir que tu t'occupes de lui, explique Mikael en indiquant Eaque qui a recommencé à bercer Rhadamanthe. Il risque d'être violent mais j'ai vraiment besoin qu'il dégage.

L'Espagnol acquiesce. À deux, ils parviennent à séparer les deux frères, le brun hurlant dans les bras du majordome, se débattant dans l'espoir de rejoindre le blond dont Mikael commence le bilan vital. Le sang s'échappe de la blessure au crâne. Compression manuelle. Angelo n'est toujours pas revenu… Mikael hurle en direction d'Aldeberto. Un peu plus loin, le géant se retourne. Kanon semble aller bien alors, le laissant aux soins de Gabriel, il vient apporter son aide au Suédois. Il retire sa chemise pour en faire un pansement compressif et prend la place de l'infirmier à la tête du blond qui est toujours inconscient.

– Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

La voix de Gabriel oblige Kanon à quitter des yeux le corps inerte autour duquel Mikael s'affaire. Il pousse un soupir.

– Je suis tombé sur un mec qui refourguait de la came. Je lui ai dit de dégager, ses potes se sont ramenés. On s'est pris la tête et avant que je m'en rende compte, ils m'avaient entraîné ici et ils me sont tombés dessus. Je n'ai rien pu faire jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Dans la fade lumière des lampadaires, la pâleur d'albâtre de sa statue fait naître un poids dans sa poitrine. Les traits de ce visage si noble paraissent presque détendus. Calmes. Sereins. Tout va bien. Tout va bien… La figure de marbre disparait. Le corps de Rhadamanthe a roulé et lui tourne à présent le dos. Position Latérale de Sécurité. Kanon voit Eaque échapper à Shura et se précipiter aux côtés de son petit-frère. Il devine qu'il lui prend la main, qu'il la serre dans les siennes, qu'il lui murmure des mots où doit percer tout l'amour qui existe entre eux et dont il a été le témoin… Lentement, Kanon se laisse glisser contre le mur derrière lui. Il se sent terriblement fatigué. Dans du coton. Dans un rêve. Au milieu d'un cauchemar qui ne l'effrayerait même pas tant tout semble si ralenti. Si irréel. On dirait une séquence d'un mauvais film. Rhadamanthe allongé. Eaque à genoux. Shura les mains posées dans les cheveux blonds. Mikael au téléphone un peu plus loin. Aldé qui revient vers lui. C'est à peine s'il entend la voix de Gabriel au-dessus de lui.

– J'appelle Saga.

* * *

Il n'a pas pu les rattraper. Il n'en a pas eu un seul. Les agresseurs de Kanon ont disparu dans le dédale des rues parisiennes sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il s'arrête, exténué par cette course-poursuite qui n'aura servi à rien. Il donne un violent coup de poing dans le mur à côté de lui. Il les avait prévenus. Il leur avait dit. On ne l'a pas écouté. Une fois de plus. On lui a dit qu'il était trop protecteur, trop étouffant… Parano. Il a fait un effort. Il a accepté d'être raisonnable. Et voilà le résultat. Toujours le même. Une catastrophe.

Angelo pousse un hurlement avant de rebrousser chemin.

* * *

Gabriel raccroche et range son téléphone portable. Saga n'a pas trop mal pris la nouvelle de l'agression de son jumeau. Contrairement à Eaque, son inquiétude légitime ne s'est pas changée en hystérie. À la décharge de leur concurrent, il est vrai que Kanon est dans un bien meilleur état que le benjamin des Judge, que les jumeaux ont pu échanger quelques mots et que Saga peut compter sur la présence d'Ayoros à ses côtés, contrairement au brun qui semble désespérément seul. Au loin, enfin, retentit une sirène. Celle de la police. Il était temps. La voiture banalisée se fraye un passage à travers les badauds qui commencent à se regrouper autour de la scène. Gabriel se porte spontanément auprès des hommes qui arborent le brassard permettant de les identifier comme des agents de la maréchaussée. En quelques phrases, il leur explique ce qu'il sait de la situation et confirme leur volonté de porter plainte rapidement. Contre X puisque Kanon ne semble pas connaître ses agresseurs.

Le bruit d'une altercation l'interrompt. À quelques pas de lui, Angelo se rue sur Kanon pour lui faire part de son opinion quant à son comportement et l'insistance dont il a fait preuve pour forcer le garde-du-corps à ne pas venir le chercher.

– T'es fier de toi ? Tu vois ce que t'as gagné à ne pas m'écouter ? Tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour un taré maintenant ? Et faire ce que je te dis ?

Le regard toujours perdu en direction de la masse inerte du benjamin des Judge, Kanon ne répond rien. Trop coupable, trop sonné, probablement, pour pouvoir réfuter les accusations dont il est la cible.

– Tu te crois où ? intervient Aldeberto en s'interposant pour faire face à l'ancien policier. Laisse-le tranquille. Il est pas en état. Alors tu vas te calmer.

– Dégage, toi, gronde l'Italien. Te mêle pas de ça ou je t'en colle une.

– Fais-toi plaisir, je t'en prie. Mais je te garantis que tu ne t'en prendras pas à lui.

– Angie ! Calme-toi ! hurle Mikael, agenouillé auprès de Rhadamanthe. Oui, tu as raison ! Si on avait accompagné Kanon, ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé, mais ce n'est clairement pas le moment, là !

– Peut-être ? rugit son meilleur ami en faisant volte-face en direction du Suédois. Tu crois qu'ils auraient essayé un truc si on avait été là ? Tu crois que je les aurais laissé porter un seul coup ? Mais t'es aussi con que les autres, c'est pas possible !

– Nous sommes tous stupides si tu veux, intervient la voix calme de Gabriel, mais Mikael a raison : le moment est mal choisi pour les insultes et les explications. D'autant qu'il faut que tu retournes au Scylla, Angelo.

– Dans tes rêves que je bouge d'ici.

– Il faut que quelqu'un aille prévenir les autres. Quelqu'un qui puisse gérer Milo au besoin. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira au fait que Kanon ait été agressé. Mais je peux m'en charger si tu préfères rester ici à ne rien faire de constructif.

Les yeux de l'ancien policier passent sur la fine silhouette du meilleur ami de Saga, qui ne sait absolument pas se battre.

– Va te faire foutre, Gaby.

– Il faudrait également avertir Myu Schmetterling, ajoute celui-ci préférant ignorer l'insulte puisqu'il sait pertinemment qu'il a déjà remporté la partie. Et le ramener ici, si possible. La présence d'un de ses proches devrait aider à calmer Eaque.

Le garde-du-corps hoche la tête dans un soupir, avant de s'élancer en direction de la boite de nuit. Gabriel le regarde s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur le cadet des Judge qui a repris son inlassable litanie, agenouillé près du corps de Rhadamanthe, autour duquel se trouvent toujours Mikael et Shura. Il s'approche, jusqu'à surplomber le brun.

– Monsieur Judge…

Le brun ne réagit pas à son appel. Gabriel soupire. Il échange un regard avec Mikael qui, d'un mouvement de tête, lui indique qu'il sera presque impossible de faire réagir l'homme en état de choc.

– Monsieur Judge, insiste-t-il pourtant. Vous devez avertir votre frère.

Toujours aucune réaction. Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il faut effectivement avertir Minos Judge dont il ne possède aucun des numéros personnels. En outre, donner un but à Eaque pourrait lui permettre de reprendre un peu ses esprits de la même façon qu'avoir à avertir Milo a ramené la fureur d'Angelo à des proportions raisonnables. Gabriel s'accroupit et pose une main sur l'épaule d'Eaque. Il le secoue légèrement, et finit par attirer son attention. Le brun le regarde à travers ses larmes et tente de le repousser. Mais le meilleur ami de Saga reste parfaitement inflexible.

– Il faut que vous préveniez Minos.

L'évocation de l'Empereur provoque une réaction chez le cadet mais très éloignée de celle qu'avait escomptée Gabriel. En une fraction de seconde, le désespoir a laissé place à l'horreur la plus complète. Une main crispée vient contenir un hurlement muet, remonte le long du visage terrifié pour aller se perdre dans la chevelure brune. Eaque recule imperceptiblement du corps de son petit-frère qu'il observe de ses yeux exorbités, avant de se prendre la tête à deux mains pour contenir ses larmes qui ont redoublé. Un regard d'incompréhension court entre Shura, Mikael et Gabriel.

Faites qu'Angelo revienne rapidement. Et accompagné de Schmetterling.

* * *

Quand il est arrivé au Scylla, Angelo a immédiatement été alpagué par Shina qui a exigé un rapport complet de la situation. L'italienne a démontré un sang-froid exceptionnel, ne posant que de rares questions – notamment sur la gravité des blessures des deux victimes – et lui a ordonné de la suivre. En un rien de temps, elle a retrouvé la trace de Moses à qui elle n'a pas laissé d'autre choix que de les mener jusqu'à la loge des invités où Myu Schmetterling discute tranquillement avec Io, Milo et Shun des qualités acoustiques du Scylla et de l'excellente ambiance qui règne dans l'établissement, à tous les niveaux. La jeune femme n'a pas même pris le temps de frapper avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

– Milo ! Ramène tes fesses et plus vite que ça. Shun, on t'embarque aussi.

– Hein ? hallucine Milo, un peu surpris par l'irruption de sa meilleure amie. Euh… Où ?

– Discute pas. Je t'expliquerai en chemin.

– Milo n'ira nulle part, intervient Io. Du moins pas avant que vous ne nous ayez expliqué de quoi il retourne et pourquoi vous vous croyez autorisés à pénétrer ici.

– Il s'agit de Kanon, réplique aussitôt la jeune femme. Milo, je suis désolée mais…

– Kanon s'est fait agressé sur le chemin, en venant, lâche Angelo de but en blanc.

L'italienne jette un regard noir à son compatriote. Ce n'est pas des façons d'annoncer ces choses-là. Il aurait pu, il aurait dû la laisser faire, lui donner l'occasion d'amortir un peu le choc. Parce qu'en face d'eux, le DJ est devenu livide. Et Shun n'est vraiment pas dans un meilleur état.

– Il va bien, les rassure-t-elle aussitôt. Il est conscient. Apparemment, il n'a pas de blessure grave. Aldé est sur place et s'occupe de lui, avec toute la bande. On va vous y emmener.

– On vous embarque aussi, lance l'ancien policier à Myu. Eaque Judge a besoin de vous.

– Eaque ?

– Son frère a été pris dans la bagarre avec Kanon et il s'est retrouvé dans un sale état. Faudrait que vous…

–Hein ? le coupe Milo.

Il a peur d'avoir mal compris. Ou d'avoir trop bien compris.

– C'est les Judge qui ont vu l'agression. Rhadamanthe a aidé Kanon pendant qu'Eaque est venu…

– Bon on ne va pas y passer trois heures non plus, l'interrompt Shina en cornaquant tout ce joli monde vers la porte. Le reste des explications, on peut le faire en chemin.

Milo et Myu acquiescent d'un mouvement de tête.

– Milo n'ira nulle part à moins que je n'aie l'assurance qu'il soit de retour pour minuit.

La voix d'Io ne souffre aucune réplique. Tous se retournent vers lui.

– Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as du travail ici, ce soir. Les Hauts-Fonds peuvent se passer d'un DJ mais pas les Abysses.

– Putain, tu vas pas me… Je vais faire simple histoire que tu puisses comprendre vite. Kanon, c'est mon meilleur ami et, boulot ou pas, j'en ai rien à foutre, je vais aller le rejoindre. Et c'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras.

Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard. D'un côté, le DJ bouillant de rage. De l'autre, le gérant du Scylla, aussi froid qu'un serpent.

– Et c'est ton mec qui s'est fait agresser, je te rappelle, crache Angelo. T'es supposé t'inquiéter un minimum.

– Vous venez de nous expliquer que Kanon va bien, réplique l'homme de Julian Solo. Et de toute façon, ni Milo, ni moi, ne sommes médecin que je sache. Nous ne lui serions d'aucune utilité.

– Tu te fous de moi ? hurle le dit Milo. Et la présence à ses côtés ? Et le fait de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à lui et…

– Il est d'ores et déjà entouré, réplique son employeur. Et il le sera encore bientôt davantage. Par des personnes qui n'ont pas d'autres obligations, elles. Son frère, pour ne citer que lui. J'imagine qu'il a déjà été prévenu, n'est-ce-pas ? demande-t-il à l'adresse d'Angelo.

L'ancien policier ne saurait être affirmatif mais Gabriel a bien dû y penser, oui.

– Je vous conseille de laissez-le y aller.

Ignacio Oliveira hausse un sourcil en direction de Myu Schmetterling. Le chanteur a semble-t-il compris qu'on ne le conduirait pas jusqu'à Eaque tant que le DJ n'aurait pas été autorisé par son employeur à quitter les lieux.

– Si vous ne voulez pas que je me charge de détruire la réputation de votre établissement auprès de toute la profession, je vous conseille de le laisser nous suivre.

– S'agirait-il d'une menace ?

– Tout à fait.

– Je vais rester.

La voix de Shun. L'adolescent, resté on ne peut plus discret jusque-là, adresse un regard déterminé à toute l'assistance.

– Je vais rester. Si Milo n'est pas revenu à temps pour assurer son set, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai. Comme ça tout le monde est content et Milo peut aller rejoindre Kanon.

– Shun…

Le petit ange regarde son mentor, avec un petit sourire.

– On sait tous les deux qu'il faut que tu y ailles. Parce qu'il va avoir besoin de toi.

Avec du Rhadamanthe Judge dans l'air, ça ne fait strictement aucun doute.

– Cela vous convient ? demande le jeune DJ en se retournant vers son employeur.

Celui hoche la tête. Milo donne une large accolade à Shun et se précipite à la suite de Shina, Angelo, Myu qui ont déjà quitté la loge.

* * *

_(1) _: La chanson de Myu est une reprise de _Villon Télégramme 2003_ d'Hubert-Felix Thiéfaine dont voici les paroles. Vous pourrez la trouver sur Deezer, comme d'hab.

J'ai très souvent pensé à toi depuis ce matin de juillet  
Où je t'ai vu traîner ta croix pendant que les idiots causaient  
Le chagrin joue avec les lois et les lois jouent avec nos plaies  
Les salauds sont pas ceux qu'on croit quand tout bascule à l'imparfait

Ronge tes barreaux avec les dents  
Le soleil est là qui t'attend  
Ronge tes barreaux avec les dents  
Tes amis deviennent impatients

J'imagine ton cœur et ton corps piétinés au fil des journées  
Et je te vois dans un remords imprimé pour l'éternité  
Je rêve pour toi de réconfort, de joie et de paix retrouvés  
Si tu pouvais sourire encore quand tes larmes seront séchées

Ronge tes barreaux avec les dents  
Le soleil est là qui t'attend  
Ronge tes barreaux avec les dents  
Tes amis deviennent impatients

Tu as perdu ton bel amour, tu as perdu tes rêves d'enfant  
Et tu passes à travers le jour, pâle, éphémère et transparent  
On aimerait te voir de retour dans l'univers des survivants  
Villon prisonnier de la tour, qui sera ton Charles d'Orléans ?

Ronge tes barreaux avec les dents  
Le soleil est là qui t'attend  
Ronge tes barreaux avec les dents  
Tes amis deviennent impatients

Ronge tes barreaux avec les dents  
Le soleil est là qui t'attend  
Le soleil est là qui t'attend

NB : François Villon est un poète français du moyen-âge, célèbre notamment pour sa Ballade des Pendus, dont les frasques judiciaires lui ont valu bien souvent de se retrouver au cachot. Durant une période de sa vie, il a trouvé refuge à la cour du duc Charles d'Orléans.

_(2)_ : Si je cite l'article de loi sur l'exhibition sexuelle, je n'ai pas poussé mes recherches jusqu'à vérifier le caractère privé ou public d'une voiture aux vitres teintées et dont les portes seraient closes. C'est simplement que l'idée me plaisait et qu'elle correspond tout à fait à la manière dont j'imagine Phlégyas gérer ses affaires en tant qu'avocat.


	70. Samedi 21 Octobre 2nde partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_NdA__ : _

_**** WARNING – AVERTISSEMENT A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT – WARNING ****_

_Le chapitre 69 (le précédent) et le chapitre 70 (celui-ci) ont été publiés en même temps. Si vous n'êtes pas certain d'avoir lu celui qui précède (et qui concerne le début de la soirée au cours de laquelle a lieu le concert de Myu au Scylla), je suppose que vous savez maintenant ce qu'il vous reste à faire, histoire de ne pas vous spoiler en lisant la suite d'événements dont vous n'avez pas connaissance._

_**** WARNING – AVERTISSEMENT A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT – WARNING ****_

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Minos et Thétis Judge

Dans son bureau, Minos travaille. Il s'occupe dans l'espoir de vider son esprit des scènes qui ne cessent de le hanter depuis que Valentine et Myu sont arrivés en France. Par bonheur, la grossesse de Thétis et sa volonté de rester auprès de sa femme qui doit à tout prix éviter les trajets et les activités trop éprouvantes, lui a fourni une excellente excuse pour ne pas se rendre au Manoir et échapper ainsi une confrontation directe avec son frère et ses amis. Ou amants. Ou amour, pour ce qui concerne au moins l'un d'entre eux… De la même façon, il s'est évité le déplaisir qu'il aurait éprouvé en allant au concert. Bien entendu, pas une minute il n'a été question de l'y inviter, même s'il s'agit d'une occasion officieuse de célébrer l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe. C'est une soirée entre amis, entre proches… il n'a donc rien à y faire, mais l'état de son épouse lui permet de couper court à toute éventuelle question à ce sujet. D'autant plus que les vingt-six ans de son petit-frère seront fêtés très officiellement, au manoir, le 30 novembre et que Thétis et lui seront bien évidemment présents à la cérémonie. Au contraire de Myu que sa tournée mondiale aura déjà rappelé loin de Paris.

Une semaine que ces images refusent de le quitter, nourrissant une jalousie qu'il n'est pourtant plus en droit de ressentir. Une semaine qu'il essaie de maintenir son empire sur lui-même. Une semaine que Thétis lui apporte un soutien et une aide inestimables, sans même en avoir conscience, ainsi qu'elle l'a fait au cours de cette journée et plus encore lors du dîner. Ils ont mangé tôt, alors que le jour déclinait de l'autre côté des hautes fenêtres et qu'ailleurs dans Paris, la foule se pressait autour d'une salle de concert. Elle lui a pratiquement permis de l'oublier. Après le dîner, elle est directement montée s'allonger, dans leur chambre où il lui a tenu compagnie un moment, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme et lui tombent d'accord sur le fait qu'il ferait mieux d'aller travailler : cela leur laissera plus de temps libre pour un moment où elle ne sera pas totalement épuisée. Alors il a regagné son bureau. Et le voilà maintenant occupé avec des dossiers qui ne parviennent pas à retenir suffisamment son attention.

Une sonnerie le fait sursauter. Il regarde la bavure que son stylo-plume vient de laisser sur le document qu'il annotait. Retenant un juron, il avise son téléphone portable. Qui peut bien l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive et sur sa ligne personnelle de surcroit ? Le prénom de son frère est affiché sur l'écran. Il décroche, inquiet : voilà des semaines qu'ils évitent tous deux d'user de ce medium pour communiquer. Avant tout parce qu'ils sont passés maître dans l'art d'esquiver toute conversation qui ne soit pas strictement nécessaire. Peut-être aussi parce qu'ils préfèrent se parler face à face : le téléphone était le seul moyen à leur disposition pour échanger des nouvelles lorsque la moitié du monde les séparait.

– Eaque ?

– _Non, Gabriel Camus. Bonsoir Minos._

Entendre le timbre de celui qui lui a succédé au sommet de la liste du président d'HEC est loin de le rassurer. Très loin même. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Il prend une profonde respiration. Iil doit rester calme, ne pas envisager le pire. Cela ne servirait à rien. Il doit rester lucide en attendre les explications que ne manquera pas de lui fournir le bras droit de Saga. Cet homme en particulier pourra lui exposera la situation, quelle qu'elle soit, d'une manière claire et concise. En ce domaine, Gabriel Camus est pratiquement l'égal de son petit-frère.

– Bonsoir. Que se passe-t-il ?

– _Je regrette d'être celui par qui tu dois l'apprendre mais Rhadamanthe a été pris dans une rixe en marge du concert de Myu Schmetterling. Il est grièvement blessé._

C'est comme recevoir un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine.

– _Kanon Gemini a été victime d'une agression. Un groupe, d'une dizaine d'individus, s'en est pris à lui. Tes frères en ont été témoins. Eaque est revenu au Scylla pour y chercher de l'aide tandis que Rhadamanthe attendait les secours. Devant la tournure qu'ont prise les événements, il est intervenu pour aider Kanon. Le combat a semble-t-il été assez violent. Ton frère a sombré dans l'inconscience quelques secondes à peine avant que nous n'arrivions sur place et ne mettions en fuite les agresseurs._

La voix de Gabriel n'a pas pratiquement pas frémi et le jeune homme lui a fait grâce des formules mielleuses et larmoyantes dont un autre aurait enrobé le récit, comme si quelques phrases pouvaient atténuer un tant soit peu l'horreur d'un tel récit, comme si quelques mots avaient le pouvoir de l'extirper de ce puits de ténèbres d'où il voit le monde s'écrouler sans qu'il n'en ait plus rien à faire. Il n'est guère surpris par les explications que lui a fournies Gabriel. Son petit-frère sait mieux que quiconque ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est frappé. Lorsqu'on est victime. Jamais ne lui sera accordé la grâce de l'oubli. C'est un fardeau qu'il devra toujours porter, alors oui, cela n'a rien d'étonnant qu'il ait voulu porter assistance à quelqu'un qui connaîtrait pareille douleur. Il aurait pu fuir, bien sûr. Il aurait pu être paralysé par la peur. C'est ainsi que d'autres auraient réagi, pétrifiés par leurs souvenirs. Mais pas Rhadamanthe. Pas son si merveilleux petit-frère. Lui a choisi d'agir, de porter secours au mépris du danger. Au mépris de sa propre sécurité. Et maintenant, peut-être est-il… Non. Rhadamanthe est en vie. Il faut qu'il soit en vie. Il l'est. Gabriel n'a parlé que de blessures et d'inconscience.

– Co… Comment va-t-il ?

– _Il n'a pas repris connaissance. Un des gardes-du-corps de Saga a une formation d'infirmier et s'occupe de lui actuellement. L'ambulance ne devrait plus tarder._

L'ambulance. Les secours. C'est bien sans doute. Il ne se les représente pas. Il n'y arrive pas. Il n'imagine que le corps meurtri de son petit-frère.

– _Nous allons faire conduire Kanon et Rhadamanthe aux urgences de Saint-François d'Assise. Elles sont toutes proches et leurs services comptent parmi les meilleurs…_

– Oui… Je… vous y retrouve dès que possible. Et je…

Il s'interrompt. Son cœur vient de rater un battement.

– Et Eaque ? Comment va-t-il ? Pourquoi n'est-ce-pas lui qui… ?

– _Physiquement, Eaque va bien. Mais il est sous le choc. Il n'était pas en état de t'avertir, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté d'utiliser son portable pour le faire à sa place. _

– Gabriel ?

– _Oui ?_

– Ne le laissez pas seul. Sous aucun prétexte. Pas une seconde, tu m'entends ?

– _J'ai déjà pris des dispositions en ce sens : j'ai envoyé cherché Myu Schmetterling. S'il ne peut nous rejoindre, je resterai moi-même aux côtés de ton frère._

– Merci…

– _De rien. Je te laisse. Nous nous reverrons à l'hôpital._

Gabriel a raccroché. La main de Minos se crispe autour de son portable. Rhadamanthe… Pourquoi faut-il que la vie soit si dure avec lui ? N'a-t-il pas suffisamment souffert ? On s'en est pris à lui. Encore. On a porté la main sur lui. Encore. Comment peut-on oser ? Comment peut oser commettre un tel sacrilège et toucher un seul des cheveux de cette âme si pure qu'elle continue d'aimer celui qui a été son tortionnaire durant des années ? Comment peut-on ne pas se rendre compte ? Comment peut-on ne pas retenir sa main au dernier moment ? Comment peut-on blesser son petit-frère ? Lui qui continue, malgré tout, à avoir de l'affection pour lui, alors qu'il serait en droit de le haïr pour tout le mal qu'il a dû endurer par sa faute ? Pour ne pas l'avoir suffisamment protégé. Pour avoir échoué à être un grand-frère digne de ce nom. Qui peut être suffisamment vil pour frapper… ? Si jamais il se retrouve face à ces êtres abjects qui ne méritent même pas…

Il se lève brusquement. Sa chaise s'écrase contre la bibliothèque derrière lui. Ses mains agrippent violemment le rebord de son bureau. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il faut qu'il se contienne. Toute sa colère ne lui sera d'aucun secours. Et, plus important, elle ne sera d'aucun secours à ses frères à l'heure actuelle.

– Jabu ! hurle-t-il en faisant irruption hors de la pièce.

Probablement alerté par le bruit de la chute du fauteuil, le domestique est déjà présent devant la porte du bureau.

– Préparez la voiture. Je me rends à Saint-François d'Assise.

– Saint… ?

– L'hôpital.

Le jeune employé acquiesce et repart aussitôt. Minos prend la direction de l'escalier dont il monte rapidement les marches pour voir sa femme ouvrir la porte de leur chambre.

– Minos… ?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle se fige devant lui. Il doit avoir une tête affreuse.

– Rhadamanthe a été agressé, lui explique-t-il aussi calmement qu'il le peut.

– Oh mon Dieu…

Elle se jette dans ses bras et le serre contre sa poitrine. Elle sait combien son petit-frère compte pour lui.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Je ne sais pas exactement. Il a perdu connaissance. Il a été transporté à Saint-François.

– Comment est-ce arrivé ?

– Il s'est interposé dans une rixe qui impliquait Kanon Gemini. C'est Gabriel Camus qui m'a averti de la situation.

– Kanon… ?

– Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

– Laisse-moi le temps d'enfiler quelque chose et nous…

– Non.

Elle relève vers lui des yeux interdits.

– Je vais m'y rendre mais tu ne viens pas avec moi.

– Mais enfin, je…

– Tu n'es pas en état de supporter une nuit blanche aux urgences.

– Et tu crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici, toute seule, à me ronger les sangs ?

– Plutôt que de te les ronger sur des chaises miteuses ? Oui, tout à fait.

– Enfin, Minos… !

– Ma chérie… Rhadamanthe est peut-être entre la vie et la mort. Eaque est dans un tel état qu'il n'a pu m'avertir lui-même. Je dois aller les rejoindre. Je dois m'occuper d'eux. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de savoir que toi, et les enfants, êtes ici, en sécurité, au calme. Je t'avertirai à la seconde même où j'aurais des nouvelles. Et si tu ne veux pas rester seule… appelle Sorrente. Je suis certain qu'en de telles circonstances, il acceptera de venir te tenir compagnie.

– Très bien, finit-elle par céder. Vas-y seul puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

– Merci…

Il la serre contre lui et lui donne un baiser.

– Je t'aime, Thétis.

– Je t'aime aussi… Et surtout tiens-moi au courant. Et embrasse Eaque pour moi.

– Je n'y manquerai pas.

Il se détourne et descend les marches de l'escalier en bas duquel l'attend Jabu qui lui tend son manteau. Minos l'enfile avant de quitter l'appartement.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François d'Assise

Saga n'a même pas besoin de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres tant elle peut se lire sur son visage. Nul doute que, comme l'avait supposé Gabriel, la présence d'Ayoros a eu une influence prépondérante sur la réaction du PDG de Sanctuary, le dit Ayoros se tenant aux côtés de son compagnon, sans en être trop proche tel l'ami fidèle qu'il prétend être en public.

– Il va bien, répond Gabriel anticipant donc la question muette de son meilleur ami. Les premiers résultats sont excellents et le scanner n'a rien révélé d'anormal : son foie n'a pas été touché. Par acquis de conscience, ils lui font subir quelques examens complémentaires, mais ton frère va vraisemblablement s'en tirer avec quelques bleus et une ou deux côtes fêlées.

– Dieu soit loué…

– Dès qu'il aura fini, il sera transféré en hépatologie où nous devrions être autorisés à le voir.

Ayoros pose une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, dont le soulagement, à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt retrouver son jumeau, est immense. La main de Saga vient recouvrir celle de son amant. Ils se sourient. Leurs doigts s'enlacent, sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

– Où sont les autres ?

– Shura et Mikael sont allés faire un tour dehors avec Angelo. Shina et Aldeberto sont partis en quête de boissons chaudes. Milo est parti appeler Shun.

– Et les Judge ?

–.Nous avons été séparés. Je ne sais même pas si Minos est arrivé.

Saga dodeline de la tête avant de lâcher la main de son amant pour prendre celle de son meilleur ami.

– Merci d'avoir été là, Gaby…

Gabriel hésite un instant puis l'étreint en retour. Saga a failli perdre son frère. A nouveau. Peu nombreux doivent être ceux qui peuvent avoir ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il vient de traverser.

* * *

Minos suit l'infirmière qui le guide jusqu'à la petite pièce où, dans l'attente de nouvelles quant à l'état de Rhadamanthe, son frère et Myu ont été conduits. La présence de la star dans la salle d'attente des urgences a provoqué un attroupement des plus incongrus, aussi le personnel a-t-il choisi de les isoler. La colère sourde de l'Empereur enfle. Comment peut-on penser un seul instant à demander un autographe dans ce genre de circonstances ? Comment peut-on oser profiter d'événements si dramatiques ? Les moutons bêlants ne changeront jamais, incapables de la moindre bienséance, incapables de la moindre empathie… Animaux stupides.

La femme en blouse blanche lui explique que Rhadamanthe a été immédiatement conduit au bloc, qu'elle n'a pour le moment pas plus d'informations le concernant. Qu'elle viendra les avertir dès qu'elle en saura plus. Il ne prend pas la peine de la remercier. Elle ne s'en offusque pas particulièrement. Elle ouvre une porte et s'efface pour le laisser entrer dans la salle de consultation. Eaque est assis, effondré, sur une chaise. Installé à côté de lui, Myu a passé un bras par-dessus ses épaules, incapable de trouver les gestes et les mots qui pourraient endiguer les torrents de larmes et les sanglots qui s'échappent de son frère. L'incompétence de cet homme… Non. Il doit rester calme.

– Eaque, appelle-t-il doucement.

L'interpellé relève son visage en direction de la porte et le cœur de Minos se serre à la vue de ses traits défaits.

– Minos…

Un murmure. Presque une plainte. Leurs yeux se trouvent. Or et améthyste. Quelques secondes. Le cadet ne fait pas le moindre mouvement pour venir vers lui. Il reste pelotonné contre Myu. C'est peut-être mieux. C'est peut-être…

– Minos !

D'un mouvement brusque, Eaque s'est dégagé de l'étreinte du chanteur et s'est rué sur lui pour trouver refuge contre son torse.

– Minos… Rhada… Je…

– Je sais, je sais. Calme-toi. Je suis là.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et caresse tendrement ses cheveux bruns, ramenant dans le creux de son cou la tête de son frère dont la silhouette, plus grande et large que la sienne, semble avoir rapetissé pour prendre l'exacte mesure de son étreinte protectrice. Cela lui fait un bien fou. Égoïste, assurément, puisqu'il profite de la détresse d'Eaque. Non, il n'en profite pas. Enfin si mais c'est avant tout pour lui n'est-ce-pas, pour le réconforter qu'il l'a accueilli contre lui. Si Eaque n'avait pas couru vers lui, il serait resté prudemment en retrait, il ne serait pas là à respirer son parfum… Son parfum. Il a toujours aimé, adoré, ces fragrances acidulées. Il les a toujours associées à ces moments parmi les plus beaux de sa vie… ceux qu'ils ont passés ensemble. Cette odeur le calme. Elle l'apaise. Aussi terribles et aussi noires puissent être les heures qu'ils vivent en ce moment et dont les minutes s'égrainent en silence autour d'eux. Silence qui est brisé par une voix éteinte.

– Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie…

– Te pardonner ? demande Minos tout bas. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

– Parce que c'est ma faute, se lamente son cadet. Tout est ma faute. Tout est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû… Déjà, ce concert, nous n'aurions pas dû y aller… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée et je le savais. Et ensuite, quand nous avons vus… Jamais, je n'aurais dû le laisser. Jamais. J'aurais dû rester avec lui… ou l'envoyer, lui, chercher du secours. C'est moi qui aurais dû rester sur place. C'est moi qui devrais être sa place. C'est moi…

– Non. Ne dis pas ça.

– Si ! Ça aurait dû être moi. Pas lui… C'est ma faute. Je voudrais tant…

– Arrête.

Minos le force à le regarder, lui enserrant le visage de ses deux mains, plongeant son regard dans celui troublé de son frère.

– Écoute-moi. Gabriel m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu m'entends ?

– Non ! hurle Eaque en se dégageant violemment. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Rhada va peut-être mourir ! À cause de moi ! Comment… !

– Pas à cause de toi ! rugit Minos en lui agrippant fermement les bras. Les seuls responsables sont ceux qui l'ont frappé ! Ce sont eux les coupables ! Les seuls coupables ! Et ils paieront pour leur crime. Ils paieront, je te le promets. Nous les retrouverons, dussé-je les traquer moi-même, et ils paieront, je t'en fais le serment. Mais toi… Toi, tu n'y es pour rien… et tu as agi au mieux, je t'assure.

La voix s'est chargée de tendresse à mesure que les mots et l'assurance de l'Empereur ont eu raison de l'hystérie de son cadet.

– Si tu étais resté… Jamais, tu n'aurais pu empêcher Rhada d'intervenir. Il se serait jeté dans la bataille et tu l'y aurais suivi. À trois contre dix, qu'auriez-vous pu faire ? Qui serait intervenu si aucun de vous deux n'était allé chercher des secours ? Qui aurait mis vos agresseurs en fuite avant que l'irréparable ne survienne ? Si vous étiez restés sur place, ensemble… je vous aurais peut-être perdus tous les deux.

À l'évocation de cette possibilité, la main qui passait tendrement le long de la joue d'Eaque se fige. Minos prend le temps d'une profonde respiration, pour dénouer sa gorge. Il ne doit pas s'attarder sur cette idée.

– En agissant comme tu l'as fait, poursuit-il, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Parce qu'il va s'en sortir, Eaque. Rhada va s'en sortir.

– Mais si c'était lui qui était retourné au Scylla, jamais il n'aurait…

– Souhaiterais-tu vraiment que ce soit lui à ta place en ce moment ? Que ce soit lui qui porte le poids d'un tel sentiment de culpabilité, d'une telle souffrance ? Qu'il se juge faussement responsable de tes blessures et de ton état ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il souhaiterait exactement la même chose que toi, qu'il ressentirait la même peine ? Voudrais-tu réellement qu'il vive la torture que tu t'infliges en ce moment ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, mais…

– Il n'y a pas de mais et laisse-moi finir. Si vous étiez arrivés quelques minutes, quelques secondes plus tard, toi et les hommes de Saga, la fin aurait pu être bien plus dramatique encore… Si c'était lui qui était retourné au Scylla, rien ne dit qu'il serait revenu à temps avec les renforts. Il n'a pas tes talents de persuasion. Et s'il t'était arrivé malheur, Eaque…Tu connais Rhadamanthe. Tu sais combien il t'aime. Combien il a besoin de toi. Peux-tu imaginer un seul instant qu'il aurait pu surmonter ta mort s'accusant d'en être le responsable ? Il n'y aurait peut-être pas même survécu. Alors cesse de te fustiger et de proférer des inepties. Parce que pour alléger ta peine, si grande soit-elle en ce moment, jamais tu ne pourrais souhaiter accabler Rhadamanthe. Je le sais. Je le sais parce que tu l'aimes au moins autant que je l'aime.

Il colle leurs deux fronts. Eaque a fermé les yeux.

– Je sais que c'est difficile, murmure Minos. Je sais combien c'est douloureux, ignoble, insupportable… mais tu dois me croire : tout est pour le mieux.

D'une main, il écarte une mèche brune du visage de son cadet et dépose un baiser sur son front. À peine ses lèvres quittent-elles la peau claire d'Eaque que celui-ci s'effondre contre lui et que ses pleurs reprennent de plus belle. L'aîné sent les mains de son frère glisser sous son manteau et les doigts s'accrocher aux mailles de son pull, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il l'étreint en retour avant de reporter son attention sur Myu.

Le chanteur n'a pas quitté sa chaise durant tout le temps qu'a duré l'échange entre les deux frères. Eaque solidement agrippé à lui, Minos le regarde fixement.

– J'imagine que vous avez dû interrompre un emploi du temps chargé pour l'accompagner. Je vous remercie d'avoir été là pour lui, lorsqu'il en a eu besoin.

– Je n'ai guère été utile, déplore tristement Myu. Moins que vous qui êtes au moins parvenu à lui arracher quelques mots.

– Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même. Il s'agit d'une affaire de famille. Et je suis son frère.

– Une affaire de famille, oui, répète la star dans un soupir désabusé. Vous et Rhadamanthe avez toujours eu une place considérable dans sa vie, n'est-ce-pas ? Nous devons nous contenter des miettes. Même Shion ne peut pas rivaliser avec vous. C'est à se demander comment il a pu…

La sonnerie d'un téléphone coupe le chanteur dans ses réflexions.

– C'est Val', indique-t-il à Minos tout en décrochant. Ouais, Val ? Non. Pas vraiment… J'aurais préféré et de loin. On est à l'hôpital. Rhadamanthe a été agressé. Il est dans le coma… Mal, tu t'en doutes. Non, non. Pas la peine, c'est moi qui vais vous rejoindre. Minos est arrivé, il y a quelques minutes. Je vais les laisser tous les deux. Après tout, c'est une histoire de famille… Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Il a prononcé ses mots en fixant l'Empereur qui ne fait rien pour démentir ses propos. Eaque, entre ses bras, semble ignorer complètement la conversation. Peut-être ne l'entend-il même pas du reste. Myu raccroche, se lève et récupère son manteau.

– Vous savez, on est peut-être juste ses amis mais… on tient à lui, murmure-t-il en désignant Eaque du regard. On l'aime énormément. Et on tient à Rhadamanthe, aussi. Peut-être moins qu'à Eaque, bien sûr, mais il compte pour nous, je vous assure. Alors pensez à nous tenir au courant.

– Comptez sur moi. Et merci encore.

Le chanteur hausse les épaules. Il quitte la pièce, la tête basse, laissant les deux frères dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

– Elle ne m'avait pas particulièrement manqué, cette piaule, maugrée Milo en pénétrant dans la chambre de Kanon, la même donc que celle qu'il a occupé durant ses deux premiers mois de convalescence. Mais au moins, on se sent pas dépaysé. Sont gentils de te l'avoir mise de côté. Par contre, te sens pas obligé de prendre un abonnement à l'année, hein…

Kanon sourit à la réaction de son meilleur ami qui se précipite vers lui pour l'étreindre.

– Je te rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas vraiment mon intention, lui répond-il en le serrant contre lui.

– Y a plutôt intérêt ! décrète Shina en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Derrière elle, c'est tout le clan Gemini qui fait irruption dans la chambre. Une invasion de visages légèrement tendus, malgré les bonnes nouvelles, qui se détendent, qui sourient, soulagés, en voyant Kanon allongé dans son lit. Un Kanon fatigué, certes, et dont le visage portera plusieurs jours les stigmates de l'agression dont il a été la victime… mais un Kanon en bonne santé, hormis quelques côtes fêlées et des contusions sur tout son corps. Rien de bien grave, donc. Grâce à l'intervention de Rhadamanthe Judge.

Il n'y a guère qu'Angelo qui ne semble guère du même avis que les autres. Mais il reste à l'écart, encadré par Shura et Mikael, sous l'œil méfiant d'Aldeberto qui ne lui a pas pardonné son éclat dans la ruelle.

Le dernier à entrer dans la pièce est Saga. Il s'est attardé auprès du médecin, le saoulant de questions et le harcelant pour faire prévenir Céphée, seul capable de s'occuper de son petit-frère selon les dires du dirigeant de Sanctuary. Il s'approche de Kanon. Les deux frères se regardent et le cadet baisse la tête. Il sent la main de son jumeau enserrer la sienne, pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui et prendre dans ses bras. De toute ses forces.

– Ne me fais plus jamais de peur comme ça, murmure Saga.

– Je suis désolé.

– Tu te rends compte que si les Judge n'avaient pas été là…

– Je sais… Et d'ailleurs… vous avez des nouvelles de Rhadamanthe ?

Au départ, la question était là juste pour changer de sujet de conversation, de couper court à son devoir d'excuse. Mais maintenant qu'il vient d'évoquer sa statue… à nouveau, un poids se forme sur sa poitrine. Le flot de ses amis lui avait presque fait oublier les mots qu'ils ont échangés au cours de cette lutte, la prévenance indifférente du blond, qui devait s'inquiéter n'est-ce-pas ? Même s'il n'en a rien montré, au début, même s'il est resté distant, au départ, parce qu'on ne se change pas en bouclier humain pour quelqu'un dont on n'a rien à faire, non ? Pour quelqu'un que l'on s'amuse à manipuler et faire souffrir… Il avait presque oublié, oui, devant tous ses regards assemblés autour de lui, la sensation d'horreur qui l'a saisi quand il l'a senti perdre conscience, quand il a senti son corps lâcher prise et glisser contre le sien… Il avait presque oublié la forme inerte sur le pavé… Il a vraiment envie d'avoir la réponse à cette question. Il veut la réponse que tout le personnel, infirmières comme médecins, lui a refusé, lui brandissant le secret médical sous le nez. C'est injuste qu'il n'ait pas le droit de savoir si l'homme qui l'a sauvé s'en est sorti. Si sa statue… est vivante. Si Rhadamanthe va bien. Ça le rassurerait de savoir... à moins que ce ne soit pas le cas. A moins qu'il aille mal, ou pire encore, et que personne ne veuille le lui dire pour ne pas qu'il…

– Je vais me renseigner, décrète Gabriel de sa voix toujours calme.

– Je viens avec toi, renchérit Saga. Que j'aille au moins présenter mes remerciements à Eaque pour avoir sauvé… cet imbécile.

Il étreint à nouveau son jumeau, au bord des larmes.

– Et c'est moi que tu as traité de crétin à cause de la greffe… Tu es un fou dangereux, Kanon. Irresponsable. Tu prends des risques inconsidérés. T'attaquer seul à des…

– On en discutera après, s'il-te-plait, lui murmure Kanon. Je veux savoir comment il va.

– Très bien. Et de toute façon, je ne voudrais pas être obligé de m'interrompre sous prétexte que nous devons te laisser te reposer. Mais dès demain, toi et moi, nous aurons une très longue conversation à ce sujet, tu peux me faire confiance, lui assure son aîné avant de s'écarter.

Presque machinalement, il prend la main d'Ayoros en passant à côté de lui et entraîne son amant dans le couloir à la suite de Gabriel.

* * *

Minos tient toujours Eaque blotti contre lui. Ils ont fini par s'asseoir. Sa main passe dans les cheveux bruns qu'il se retient d'embrasser trop régulièrement. Les larmes du cadet ont cessé de couler mais il est toujours dans un état de prostration, quasiment catatonique, la tête enfouie contre sa poitrine, les doigts agrippés aux mailles de son pull. Minos se force à garder son esprit au présent. À Rhadamanthe. Aux médecins qui sont venus les prévenir, il y a peut-être un quart d'heure, que la vie de leur frère n'est plus en danger, sans qu'entre ses bras, Eaque n'ait réagi d'une quelconque façon à cette annonce. Il pense à Thétis qu'il a appelée pour la prévenir de l'état de son frère et lui dire qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir. Aux amis de son frère à qui il a laissé un message. À Charon qu'il a contacté pour lui demander, après lui avoir exposé la situation, de préparer sa chambre. À Harmakhis qui conduit la Daimler pour venir les chercher. Il ne doit pas laisser son esprit divaguer et se souvenir de la dernière fois, la seule fois, où il a vu Eaque dans un état semblable. Il n'en a pas le droit.

Ses frères ont besoin de lui. Ils ont besoin qu'il soit fort. Qu'il assume son rôle d'aîné. Il doit les protéger… avec une certaine distance. Il a peut-être fait une erreur en laissant Myu quitter l'hôpital, même si le chanteur n'arrivait pas à grand-chose. Même si, sur le moment, il a accueilli son départ avec soulagement. Eaque a besoin de réconfort, de tendresse. D'être entouré. D'être… aimé. Et lui… Lui n'a pas le droit de lui donner cet amour. Il ne peut pas le rassurer. Pas autant qu'il le faudrait. Pas autant qu'il le voudrait. Ce qu'il donnerait pour pouvoir souffler sur les braises de son âme et en rallumer le feu, comme il l'a fait, il y a quinze ans, lors de l'enterrement de ses parents. Ce qu'il donnerait pour pouvoir lui murmurer qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter, qu'il va s'occuper de tout. De lui. De lui et de Rhada, bien sûr. Qu'il ne les laissera pas. Jamais. Qu'ils sont tout, pour lui. Tout. Qu'il l'aime toujours. Toujours autant. Qu'il l'aimera toujours. Qu'il ne l'abandonnera jamais. Mais ce serait un mensonge. Enfin non mais… si. Et puis Eaque doit penser à l'avenir. Leur relation appartient au passé. S'il s'est réfugié entre ses bras, c'est pour fuir le présent et retourner dans une situation, dans une époque où Rhadamanthe n'était pas allongé, inconscient, dans un lit du service de réanimation d'un hôpital. Cette illusion ne résout rien.

On frappe à la porte. Minos tressaille, surpris. Il se redresse, prend le temps d'une grande respiration avant de répondre.

– Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre, découvrant Saga Gemini.

– Que veux-tu ? gronde l'Empereur, en resserrant instinctivement son étreinte autour de son cadet.

C'est plus fort que lui. Il veut le protéger. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un vienne le troubler plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, par des mots ou des gestes. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un blesse Eaque encore davantage. Il veut le protéger. Et le garder pour lui, inutile de se voiler la face. Lui aussi a envie de se raccrocher à ses souvenirs. Il ne devrait pas. C'est totalement inapproprié. Comme le sont ses attentions. Heureusement, Saga a un frère. Hospitalisé. Il comprendra sûrement le besoin de proximité entre les deux aînés. Il ne cherchera pas plus loin.

– Bonsoir, fait doucement le PDG de Sanctuary, en lançant un regard désolé vers le cadet des Judge, avant de faire face, à nouveau, à son rival. Je viens pour avoir des nouvelles de Rhadamanthe et vous informer que Kanon va bien grâce à lui. Il va passer la nuit ici mais il n'a rien de grave.

– Je suis ravi pour ton frère, rétorque Minos, impavide. Rhadamanthe est sorti du bloc. Ses jours ne sont a priori plus en danger, selon les médecins. Mais il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Nous allons rentrer au Manoir… puisque nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, ici. Eaque a besoin de se reposer.

Il sent son frère qui réagit entre ses bras. Un tremblement. Les prémisses d'un sanglot peut-être. Il l'attire davantage contre lui et prend le temps de le rassurer avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Saga.

– Si tu es là pour exprimer tes remerciements ou tes regrets, ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, tu peux repartir. Cela attendra demain ou un autre jour. Là, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

– Je comprends, l'assure le PDG de Sanctuary. Mais je voulais que tu saches, que vous sachiez, tous les deux, que l'attitude de Rhadamanthe, ce soir… Enfin… Kanon lui doit probablement la vie. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui auraient fait ce qu'il a fait. Ton frère est vraiment quelqu'un de…

Il hésite, un instant. Un instant de trop, au goût de Minos.

– De quoi ? crache-t-il, entre dégoût et rage. De quoi ? De bien ? C'est ce que tu allais dire ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin de tes paroles pour le savoir ? Tu crois que ton opinion à son propos m'importe ? Et son attitude ce soir ! Elle vous a surpris, c'est ça ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela de sa part ? Que croyais-tu ? Que croyais-tu qu'il ferait ? Qu'il laisserait un homme se faire agresser sous ses yeux sans intervenir ? Un homme qu'il connaissait de surcroit ? Tu es comme tous les autres… et Rhadamanthe est mille fois meilleur que toi ou que n'importe lequel de tes soi-disant amis ! Et vous… Vous, vous êtes tous trop aveugles et stupides pour vous en être rendus compte avant ! Et maintenant qu'il a risqué sa vie pour sauver ton frère, tu crois que tu as le droit de venir ici et t'excuser d'une simple phrase de t'être trompé sur lui durant toutes ces années ? Tu crois qu'il suffit de quelques mots pour effacer le surnom que vous lui avez donné et tout le mal que vous lui avez fait ? Il a beau être au-dessus de vos vilenies, il ne méritait pas un tel traitement de votre part ! Il ne méritait pas votre mépris ! Mon petit-frère est extraordinaire, Saga ! Il l'a toujours été ! Il est irréprochable ! Exceptionnel ! Parfait ! Bien trop pour que des médiocres tels que vous puissent en avoir conscience !

– Minos…

– Sors d'ici ! hurle-t-il. Tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Saga l'observe un instant. Il baisse les yeux et quitte la pièce. À peine a-t-il mis un pied dans le couloir qu'Ayoros se précipite vers lui.

– Tout va bien ? Nous n'avons pas compris ce qu'il disait mais les cris…

– Ce n'était rien. Il est affecté par ce qui est arrivé à son frère, c'est tout.

– Ne me mens pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose, il a dit quelque chose…

– Il a dit qu'aucun de nous n'aurait jamais imaginé que Rhadamanthe puisse agir ainsi, finit par avouer Saga, dans un soupir.

– Et il a parfaitement raison, confirme Gabriel de sa voix posée.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

A l'arrière de la limousine, Eaque ne bouge toujours pas. Il reste, apathique, la tête sur les genoux de Minos… qui caresse sa joue d'une main tendre. L'aîné n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'Harmakhis les a rejoints dans la salle d'attente de Saint-François et le voyage s'est fait dans un silence religieux. La voiture s'arrête. La porte avant s'ouvre et se ferme. Minos entend les pas du chauffeur sur le gravier de la cour. La portière arrière s'efface et laisse l'air froid de la nuit s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle. L'aîné des Judge réajuste le manteau qui entoure les épaules de son frère, l'aide à se redresser et le guide lentement jusqu'à l'extérieur du véhicule. Dans un mouvement de tête, il salue Harmakhis et l'autorise à regagner les dépendances. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs hésite un instant avant de capituler, cette autorisation ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un ordre caractérisé. La limousine noire quitte donc le parvis du Manoir tandis que les deux frères en grimpent les marches pour retrouver Charon, si tôt la porte passée.

Le vieux majordome est tout aussi affecté que ses deux maîtres. Lui qui a pratiquement élevé Rhadamanthe, lui qui l'aimerait sans doute comme le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu s'il n'existait une obligation de réserve dans les relations entre maîtres et domestiques… Lorsque Minos l'a contacté pour dépêcher Harmakhis jusqu'à l'hôpital, il a senti toute la douleur qu'a provoquée chez lui l'annonce de ce tragique événement. La première pensée du domestique a été pour Eaque et pourtant, en les voyant pénétrer entre ces murs, il se contente d'incliner légèrement son buste.

– Monsieur.

– Charon, le salue l'Empereur alors que le majordome récupère le manteau qui protégeait Eaque du froid. Y a-t-il eu des appels ?

Cela fait des mois qu'il ne vit plus ici et pourtant les deux hommes reprennent spontanément la relation qu'ils ont longtemps entretenue, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Le maître d'hôtel est sans doute une des raisons qui expliquent pourquoi Minos se sent davantage chez lui ici que dans son appartement du XVIe arrondissement et qu'il en sera probablement toujours ainsi : même avec la meilleure volonté et la plus grande application, jamais Jabu n'arrivera à la cheville de l'homme qui se tient maintenant devant lui et qui lui répond que l'hôpital n'a pas cherché à les joindre. L'aîné des Judge soupire. Il était illusoire d'espérer que Rhadamanthe ait pu reprendre conscience durant le temps du trajet. Au moins cela signifie-t-il que son état ne s'est pas aggravé.

– Voulez-vous que je vous prépare quelque chose ? s'enquiert Charon. Peut-être qu'un thé…

Un thé. La solution à tous les problèmes s'il faut en croire l'éducation victorienne. Si seulement c'était aussi simple…

– Non, merci. Je vais mettre Eaque au lit et regagnerai immédiatement ma chambre. Nous avons tous besoin de repos.

Bien loin de s'opposer à la volonté clairement exprimée de son maître, le domestique se contente de lui apporter son concours dans la montée des escaliers. Un concours plus moral que pratique, mais l'attention touche tout de même Minos.

– Monsieur ? l'interpelle Charon alors qu'ils atteignent le palier. Dois-je contacter votre tante ?

Sa tante. Pandore. Effectivement, il devrait l'avertir. Il doit l'avertir.

– Non. Je m'en charge. Je l'appellerai dès que je me serai occupé d'Eaque. Allez vous coucher.

– Très bien, Monsieur.

Il lui est totalement superflu de préciser qu'il se tient à l'entière disposition des deux frères. Cela va de soi. Quelques instants, Minos observe la frêle silhouette du vieil homme poursuivre son chemin et disparaitre derrière l'angle du couloir qui le mène jusqu'à ses appartement. Ils pourront toujours compter sur lui. Eaque et Rhadamanthe sont entre de bonnes mains. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre de son frère et pénètre dans la pièce, Eaque toujours dans ses bras. Il le conduit son jusqu'à son lit, ce lit dans lequel ils ont fait l'amour tant de fois. Il ne devrait pas y penser, il ne doit pas y penser mais les souvenirs refluent où que ses yeux se posent, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Et la proximité charnelle de son ancien amant, son parfum qu'il respire au point d'en perdre la raison n'arrangent rien. Il vaut mieux qu'il quitte cet endroit sans plus attendre.

– Tu vas t'allonger et te reposer, murmure-t-il à l'adresse de son cadet. Tu dois te reposer. Je serai dans ma chambre. Surtout, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir nous trouver, moi ou Charon, ou à appeler… Je vais prévenir Pandore et je reviendrai déposer un combiné sur ta table de nuit. Mais, surtout, essaye de dormir un peu.

Il passe une main dans les cheveux bruns et écarte légèrement Eaque. Il essaie tout du moins car son frère s'accroche à lui avec une énergie dont Minos l'aurait à peine cru capable.

– Je peux rester un peu, si tu veux, finit par céder l'aîné. Le temps que tu t'endormes.

Mais cela ne semble pas convenir au cadet qui refuse toujours obstinément de le lâcher. L'aîné hésite. Il a tant besoin de sortir de cette pièce, de se retrouver seul… Mais comment quitter Eaque alors que celui-ci le retient aussi impérieusement ? Alors qu'il exprime encore un tel besoin de lui ? Que peut-il faire de plus pour consoler cet homme dont les bras l'emprisonnent ? Dont la tête se fait moins lourde sur son épaule… Dont les lèvres viennent se poser à la base de son cou. Minos est pris de vertige. Il ferme les yeux et tente de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, de son cœur qui s'est emballé en un instant. Il faut qu'il garde l'esprit clair. Il le faut… Mais que c'est difficile… Par tous les saints ! Le corps d'Eaque contre le sien… et Eaque qui embrasse lascivement sa gorge… Il faut qu'il…

– Eaque, arrête…

Le brun ne l'entend pas. Le brun ne réagit pas. Il continue de parcourir sa peau de ses lèvres… Et pourtant, Minos doit absolument lui faire entendre raison.

– Arrête, insiste-t-il en tentant toujours d'écarter son frère. Tu es en état de choc. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais. Alors arrête.

– Tais-toi.

La voix d'Eaque n'est qu'un souffle. Un souffle tyrannique et sensuel. Il faut qu'il y résiste.

– Non. Nous ne devons pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas nous laisser faire ça. Je ne veux pas… que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras. Et tu le regretteras, tu le sais aussi bien que moi : tu ne m'aimes plus, Eaque… Tu ne m'aimes plus. Et si tu étais lucide, tu le saurais et tu serais d'accord avec moi : nous ne devons pas faire ça parce que… parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

– Je t'ai dit de te taire, susurre le brun, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts qui effleurent la bouche de son aîné. Je sais parfaitement ce que je veux. Je le sais depuis des heures. Ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Sur ses mots, sa main glissant dans les cheveux blancs pour se loger au creux de la nuque qu'ils cachent, Eaque pose ses lèvres contre celles de Minos, en force le passage, l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Et Minos perd pied. Comme il y a quinze ans. Comme il y a douze ans. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se sont embrassés. Non, davantage encore. Bien davantage. C'est à peine s'il sent Eaque lui retirer sa chemise. Chaque contact est un fer rouge qu'on appose sur sa peau, brûlant ses chairs, enflammant son esprit. Il bascule. Il échoue sur le lit. Eaque finit de le déshabiller et revient faire valoir ses droits, à grands renforts de baisers et de caresses, sur ce qui a été sa propriété exclusive des années durant, ce territoire sur lequel il a régné en seigneur et maître et qui ne reconnaîtra jamais d'autre souverain. Jamais. C'est ainsi. Immuable. Eternel. Incomparable… Douloureux et délicieux. Démoniaque et divin. C'est… tout. Tout ce que peut contenir le monde et même davantage. Bien davantage. C'est au-delà du bien et du mal. Du bon et du mauvais. C'est… Eaque. Juste Eaque. Minos se sent revivre alors que ce corps, le corps d'Eaque, se presse contre le sien, alors que ces lèvres, les lèvres d'Eaque, embrassent sa peau, descendent le long de son torse, de son ventre, et viennent se poser sur son sexe, alors qu'elles s'ouvrent légèrement, que cette langue, la langue d'Eaque, vient le lécher… Il se libère presque aussitôt dans la bouche de son amant.

Sans un cri. Sans un mot. Eaque lui a demandé de garder le silence.

C'est une chose dont il a l'habitude. Déjà, lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents, ils s'imposaient de faire le moins de bruit possible. Parce que s'ils parvenaient, parfois, à se retrouver réellement seuls, ces rares occasions ne survenaient que lors de réceptions, en après-midi ou en soirée, alors que le Manoir grouillait de monde. Ils s'éclipsaient discrètement, à la faveur d'une diversion, et se retrouvaient dans une chambre pour s'aimer en silence et en vitesse, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient disparaître longtemps, que le moindre bruit risquait de les trahir, et qu'ils n'auraient peut-être plus d'autres occasions avant longtemps, qu'Astérion pourrait très bien décider, le lendemain, d'envoyer l'un ou l'autre n'importe où. Que, peut-être, il s'agissait là de la dernière de leurs étreintes. C'était de la folie. C'est de la folie… Mais, mon Dieu… que c'est… Que c'est… ! Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressent en cet instant.

Minos roule sur le ventre sous l'impulsion du brun. Il sent son corps recouvrir le sien et, quelques secondes plus tard, il le sent s'enfoncer en lui. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Combien de temps ? Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois où Eaque lui a fait l'amour ? Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est peut-être pas de l'amour. Ce n'en est pas, c'est même certain. Il ne s'agit que d'une illusion. De l'illusion d'une illusion, pour être exact. Du souvenir de ce qu'ils vivaient quand ils s'autorisaient à oublier le monde et dans lequel ils replongent à corps perdu. Parce que plus rien n'a de sens. Parce qu'au milieu de ce champ de ruines, il n'y a plus qu'Eaque qui signifie encore quelque chose. Il n'y a plus qu'Eaque.

Juste Eaque…


	71. Dimanche 22 Octobre 1ere partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Kanon a été agressé sur le chemin qui le menait au Scylla, ce dont Eaque et Rhadamanthe ont été, opportunément, les témoins. Prévenus par le cadet des Judge, le clan Gemini est arrivé juste à temps pour assister à la perte de connaissance d'un Rhadamanthe, qui s'était transformé en bouclier humain pour protéger son loup. Direction Saint-François pour les blessés et leurs proches. Minos y retrouve un Eaque effondré, pliant sous le poids de sa douleur, de son angoisse, et de sa culpabilité, qui délaisse spontanément les bras de Myu pour trouver réconfort dans ceux de son ancien amant. Du côté de Kanon, une fois son frère et ses amis rassurés sur son état de santé, il subit de plein fouet leurs reproches au sujet de sa conduite imprudente mais l'état de sa statue l'intéresse bien plus que les sermons. Si, aux dires des médecins, les jours du blond ne sont plus en danger, celui-ci n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Les deux aînés Judge regagnent donc le manoir, entre inquiétude et soulagement. Et finissent dans le même lit, partageant une étreinte torride et passionnée, Eaque ayant eu raison de la maigre mais méritoire résistance de son frère._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien ! Des petits soucis de santé sans gravité m'ont tenue relativement éloignée de mon ordi, d'où le temps d'attente pour ce chapitre. Qui aurait dû être plus long, puisque j'avais à l'origine envisagé de ne passer qu'un épisode sur la journée du lendemain de l'agression. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous moquer ! :p_

_XXK/X.S. :__ Alors avant que je n'oublie, le 30 novembre est évidemment une erreur de ma part. Rhada est Scorpion, ça je le sais. Il est né un 30, ça je le sais aussi. Mais pour moi, Scorpion, c'est Novembre. D'où le 30 Novembre qui me vient spontanément. Le plus souvent, je réalise que c'est n'importe quoi. Mais si je n'y prends pas garde, ça passe comme une lettre à la poste. Comme ici. Contente que le style t'ait plu. J'ai essayé de rendre cette pression, cette urgence à la fois dans les mots, dans le rythme et dans la structure du chapitre. Et je suis ravie que cela ait fonctionné. Voui, j'ai fait du mal à Rhadachou… Ce n'est pas la première fois dans le présent (on se souvient de Milo qui le frappe puis le jette de son appartement). Mais cette fois, c'est plus grave. En même temps, il était illusoire d'espérer qu'il aurait pu s'en tirer sans blessure. Alors on peut me rétorquer que j'aurais pu ne pas mettre d'agression… ^^ Effectivement, pour Minos et Eaque, c'est un choc terrible. Et les deux sont effondrés. La seule différence, c'est que Minos « préfère » attendre qu'Eaque soit à peu près remis sur pieds, pour craquer à son tour. Pour défendre Kanon, s'il se débat contre Rhada, c'est aussi, à la fin, parce qu'il a peur pour lui. Il sent les coups à travers le corps de Rhada, il est impuissant alors qu'il aimerait pouvoir faire quelque chose. Les coups que reçoit sa statue lui font mal, parce qu'il sait que c'est lui qui devrait les recevoir. C'est douloureux d'assister au massacre de quelqu'un que vous « aimez ». Les tortionnaires le savent bien, du reste. J'espère que la suite, et les explications sur la perception de ces événements par les différents protagonistes, te plairont. Ah oui, une dernière chose : je n'en ai absolument pas marre de NWS. Mais alors pas du tout, du tout. Le fait que j'écrive moins peut vous donner ce sentiment, mais il est, sincèrement, à mille lieux de la réalité._

_Choupi :__ Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Les Judge assurent, oui ^^ Enfin Eaque pas trop en public… et en privé, s'il domine la situation, ce « craquage » reste un craquage. Tu as tout à fait raison : sans le deuxième râteau, et donc sans le cours de Kanon donné par Milo, Shun aurait réagi complètement différemment. Là, il est conscient que Milo est celui dont Kanon a réellement besoin, le plus à même de l'aider à se dépatouiller de cette situation qui ne va pas manquer de le perturber. Il y a du Rhada, et Shun est bien placé pour savoir que c'est un sujet hautement sensible pour Kanon. Effectivement, l'attitude de Rhada est très chevaleresque. Là, je pense à une citation de Kaamelott. Arthur est en train de donner un cours à des apprentis chevaliers (parmi lesquels se trouvent Yvain et Gauvain) et il leur explique que, face à un homme qui se fait agresser par un groupe, le chevalier prendra systématiquement le parti de celui qui est seul. Avant même d'être mis au courant de la. Avant même de savoir qui a tort, qui a raison situation (on peut imaginer des tas de raisons qui peuvent expliquer pourquoi des gens s'en prendraient à quelqu'un et certaines presque « bonnes »). Il y a de ça, dans l'attitude de Rhada, même si pour le coup, la motivation est tout autre ^^ Io n'a pas marqué de points, aujourd'hui. Ni chez les proches de Kanon, ni chez les lecteurs, ça c'est clair :p Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup la robe rouge de Pandore. J'adore ce que fait Elie Saab d'une manière générale._

_SsyaLatte :__ Pidop ! Eh bien, enchantée :) et surtout ravie que NWS te plaise. *ne dira rien sur la honte parce qu'elle s'est promis de ne plus aborder le sujet des reviews, la question est : jusqu'à quand tiendra-t-elle ? :p* Et très heureuse de te faire apprécier davantage Saint Seiya. Pour le coup, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de pouvoir « renvoyer l'ascenseur », en quelque sorte, au manga dont je me suis inspirée. Alors je ne vois aucune objection à ce que tu appelles Rhada, Rhada. Lui-même n'en voit aucune (celui de mes autres fics serait d'un tout autre avis, mais comme ce n'est pas lui dont il s'agit… gnark gnark comme dirait l'autre, on va en profiter). Alors aux dernières nouvelles, Rhadachou ne va pas trop mal : comme l'ont dit les médecins, s'il n' pas repris connaissance, ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Alors effectivement on peut trouver que ce n'est pas génial, mais c'est tout de même plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Pauvre Thétis. Vous n'êtes pas très charitables avec elle… En quoi est-ce sa faute si Minos est tombé amoureux et a accepté de l'épouser ? C'est son problème à lui s'il fait n'importe quoi (pardon Minos, mon choupinou, tu sais que je t'aime, et tu as tes raisons, on sait…). Elle n'y est pour rien. Enfin si : elle ne serait pas aussi impériale, Minos ne serait pas tombé amoureux. Mais ce n'est pas très gentil d'en vouloir à Thétis uniquement parce que c'est une fille bien du point de vue de l'Empereur. Ce n'est pas très sympa, non. Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, en dehors des deux frères, c'est sur Astérion qu'il faut taper, il me semble. Oui, les absents ont toujours tort. Milo et Gabriel… Ils font partie des personnages principaux et donc, à ce titre, on va les retrouver. J'espère que ce qui les concernera te plaira. Quant à me suivre au bout du monde… je ne bouge pas trop de chez moi ^^ Plus sérieusment, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que tu as envie de poursuivre cette aventure jusqu'à son terme avec moi et la bande de zigotos de NWS._

_Dannie :__ Effectivement, Julian était absent. Il l'a annoncé à sa sœur il y a une semaine. Il y a donc de grandes chances qu'elle ait prévenu Eaque et Rhada, au détour d'une conversation ou via Minos, sachant qu'eux y seraient. Après, il y a le fait que Julian n'est quasiment jamais présent au Scylla. Il était là pour l'ouverture mais il n'y a joué que le rôle d'un simple spectateur. Du coup, ça n'aurait surpris personne qu'il vienne, mais son absence ne choque pas grand-monde. Et puis, pour le coup, la plupart des personnes présentes – et qui pourraient potentiellement s'intéresser à Juju (non parce qu'il y en a quand même pas mal qui se foutent totalement de Julian, n'en déplaise à son ego) – avaient d'autres soucis en tête. Kanon pour Rhada et Eaque, pour qui on rajoute Myu (qui n'est pas vraiment un souci, mais qui occupe une part de son cerveau tout de même). Milo, le rouge, les Judge,… pour un certain Gabriel Camus. Je suis contente que cette péripétie (l'agression, une péripétie… il y a des moments où je nous aime, moi et mes euphémismes) t'ait plu. Plus de choses en cinq minutes qu'en neuf mois ? Rhoo… ça ne compte pas les verres bus et le resto ? Comment ça c'est moins important que de sauver la vie de quelqu'un… Allez dire ça à Rhada ! A votre avis, quelle décision a été la plus dure à prendre pour lui ? Aller prendre des coups à la place de Kanon ou son courage à deux mains pour demander à ce même Kanon s'il voulait bien dîner avec lui ? Très heureuse que la scène entre Minos et Eaque t'ait paru « naturelle ». Quant à Gabriel, oui… il semble très accroché à Milo. Très amoureux. Son avantage, c'est qu'il en est conscient et qu'il l'assume : il ne va pas perdre son temps à essayer de combattre ce sentiment. Quant à Milo, c'est indéniable que Gabriel compte pour lui._

_Papillon25 :__ *se retient très fort de recommencer à blablater sur le fait que ce n'est pas grave de ne pas laisser de review… oups ?* Je ne répondrai pas à tes questions sur le futur. Non pas que je cherche à tout prix à préserver le suspens (une grande partie de cette fic a tout de même pour but que vous ne trouviez pas saugrenues ou complètement aberrantes les actions et les réactions des personnages, ce serait donc un comble que je prétende vouloir vous surprendre à tout crin), mais je sais qu'il y a, parmi les lecteurs, certaines personnes qui apprécient de ne pas savoir la suite. Je ne dévoile donc des spoilers qu'à ceux qui me le demandent expressément (et qui ont bien pesé le pour et le contre, entre l'envie de savoir et le plaisir de la découverte) et uniquement en réponse privée, afin de ne pas gâcher la lecture de ceux qui préfèrent ne rien savoir. Io ne s'inquiète pas trop pour Kanon, avant tout parce que Shina dit qu'il va bien, qu'il a avec lui un infirmier et un futur pharmacien (Mika et Aldé que Io connait vaguement pour les voir régulièrement tout de même). Et comme il le dit lui-même, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire grand-chose… Io est un homme pragmatique. Ça a ses bons côtés (il ne s'énerve ni ne se vexe facilement, par exemple, toujours d'humeur égale ce qui est un atout quand vous sortez avec un mec comme Kanon, inutile de se le cacher) mais aussi ces inconvénients, comme celui de sembler parfois un peu (beaucoup… trop ?) insensible. Et sinon pour Thétis… bah voir plus haut, la réponse à SsyaLatte (je suis une feignasse, tout à fait, mais vous devez commencer à avoir l'habitude)._

_Milkagirl :__ Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire ait su te plaire et plus encore de savoir que tu as « appris » à apprécier Julian et Thétis au fil des épisodes. Ils n'ont clairement pas le beau rôle dans cette histoire, entre la sœur qui est entre Minos et Eaque et le frère qui embête Saga et Gabriel (sur deux plans différents :p) et cela me fait plaisir que tu les aimes bien car, comme je le dis souvent, il n'y a pas de méchant ici (le seul prétendant au titre pourrait être éventuellement Astérion Judge mais même lui n'avait pas un si mauvais fond, je vous assure – après, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'était un gars sympathique et gentil, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit :p) et que c'est une choses qui me tiennent à cœur dans cette histoire. Un jour, j'essaierai de faire un vrai méchant. Ce sera un réel challenge, pour moi. Mais un jour… Un autre quoi ^^_

_Girlytiger :__ Ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Effectivement, avoir Kanon à protéger n'est pas une tâche des plus recommandées quand on angoisse facilement, comme c'est le cas pour notre ami Angelo…_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Il n'est pas certain de ce qui l'a réveillé. Il n'est pas certain, non plus, de l'heure qu'il peut être. La faible lumière qui perce à travers les volets et les épais rideaux ne saurait le renseigner. Le réveille-matin, posé sur la plus éloignée des deux tables de nuit qui encadrent le lit, lui est caché par un oreiller. Il lui parait peu probable qu'il ait dormi plus de quelques heures. Trois, quatre peut-être. Guère plus quoiqu'il en soit. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Comment pourrait-il se reposer alors que Rhadamanthe… Le souvenir de l'effroi qui l'a saisi quand il a vu le corps inerte de son petit-frère dans les bras de Kanon, puis lorsqu'il a pu le serrer contre lui et contempler son visage tuméfié, inconscient, lui noue la gorge. Il ferme les yeux et soupire, un instant, se remémorant cette funeste soirée et la manière dont elle s'est terminée. À côté de lui, Minos dort encore. Leurs ébats se sont poursuivis jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les fauche tous deux, que l'épuisement du corps ait raison de leurs esprits, ou de ce qu'il en restait à ce moment-là. Soit pas grand-chose, il faut bien l'avouer.

Il écarte les draps et se lève. Sous ses pieds, ses habits et ceux de son frère font office de tapis. Il franchit la distance qui le sépare de la salle de bain, y récupère sa robe de chambre qu'il enfile pour cacher sa nudité et quitte la pièce. Sans bruit. Sans un regard pour Minos qui sommeille toujours.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il constate qu'il est tout juste huit heures. Il n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup effectivement. Il remplit une tasse de café tiède qui semblait l'attendre dans son broc de verre. Peut-être est-ce là l'œuvre de la programmation automatique de la cafetière ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un indice suggérant que Charon est déjà debout, vaquant à quelque occupation dans la maison en attendant le lever des deux frères, ou un appel qui l'aurait amené à venir les réveiller, Minos et lui. Comme un appel de l'hôpital qui aurait donné des nouvelles de Rhadamanthe.

Rhadamanthe… Il était prêt à mourir pour Kanon, Eaque en est persuadé. Il aurait été prêt à donner sa vie pour le sauver. Il était prêt à les quitter pour un homme qui ne lui apporte plus que de la souffrance depuis des mois. Il est même possible, probable, quasi certain que Rhadamanthe n'ait pas eu une seule pensée pour eux, quand il s'est jeté dans la bataille ou lorsqu'il encaissait des coups qui, jamais, n'auraient dû lui être destinés. C'est peut-être ce qui lui fait le plus mal, se dire qu'au moins l'espace d'un instant Rhadamanthe les a oubliés, lui et Minos, pour les beaux yeux de Kanon. Quoique. À bien y réfléchir, il serait peut-être pire d'imaginer que la décision de Rhadamanthe ait été réfléchie, qu'il ait décidé d'aller sauver l'homme qui l'a rejeté, après avoir évalué ses chances et réalisé qu'il pourrait y laisser la vie, qu'il pourrait les laisser seuls au monde. Oui, ce serait sans doute bien plus atroce d'envisager qu'entre eux et cet homme, il ait consciemment estimé que ses frères ne faisaient pas le poids, que Kanon est plus important qu'eux. Que pour le protéger, lui, il était consciemment prêt à les abandonner, eux. Mieux vaut envisager qu'il n'a pas réfléchi, que l'urgence de la situation ne lui a pas permis de peser le pour et le contre, qu'elle a anesthésié ses capacités d'analyse… ou que le fait que lui-même ait envisagé de sortir avec Myu, a incité le blond à croire que leur promesse de se soutenir mutuellement n'était plus aussi cruciale… Qu'ils pourraient lui survivre. Que leur monde ne s'effondrerait pas avec lui. Pourvu que cela ne signifie pas que Rhadamanthe n'ait toujours pas compris à quel point ils l'aiment pour lui-même… et non pour quelque obligation, quelque devoir ou quelque besoin que ce soit.

Bien sûr qu'il a besoin de Rhadamanthe. Il en besoin parce qu'il l'aime. Pas le contraire. Il l'aime… Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre. La vie sans Rhada serait pire que l'enfer. Rhada est tout ce qui lui reste.

Il fait glisser ses doigts le long de ses paupières closes. Il a déjà bien assez pleuré la nuit dernière pour ne pas rejouer les grandes eaux dès le petit-déjeuner. Une gorgée de café fait passer la boule revenue dans sa gorge. Il reprend le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses pensées. Sa conversation avec le blond, au sujet de Myu, n'a très certainement joué aucun rôle dans le choix de son petit-frère. Même sans elle, Rhadamanthe n'aurait pas hésité à se porter au secours de l'homme qu'il aime et se serait tout de même retrouvé à l'hôpital… Même sans elle, lui-même aurait entendu Minos lui dire que tout est pour le mieux. Eaque soupire. Il ne partage pas la conviction de son aîné mais il veut bien admettre que tout n'est pas aussi noir qu'il l'a d'abord cru en serrant le corps inconscient entre ses bras. Parce que Rhada va vivre, contrairement à ce qu'il a craint durant les premières heures. Et parce que cette tragédie en a prévenu une autre. Si ce drame doit avoir un seul effet bénéfique, c'est bien de l'avoir empêché de commettre la plus grande erreur de sa vie avec Myu. Si la soirée s'était déroulée normalement, s'il avait dit oui aux avances du chanteur, il aurait fait souffrir son ami. Ils auraient couru à leur perte. Parce que jamais Myu n'aurait pu succéder à son frère dans son cœur. Parce que Minos reste Minos. Loin devant de tous les autres. À des années lumières. C'est un des autres constats de cette soirée… Minos reste Minos.

Et dire qu'il pensait, sincèrement, être enfin parvenu à se détacher de lui. Et dire qu'il pensait, sincèrement, ne presque plus l'aimer… Il a été fou de le croire.

Quand, au milieu de sa douleur, on lui a fait comprendre qu'il fallait informer son frère de la situation, il a réalisé les terribles conséquences qu'aurait une telle annonce sur ce qui demeurait de leur relation… et l'horreur dans laquelle il était plongé a franchi un nouveau palier. Imaginer qu'il allait devoir assumer son échec face à Minos, que son ancien amant pourrait lui en vouloir, aller jusqu'à le haïr pour ne pas avoir su protéger Rhadamanthe, pour avoir failli, il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne le supporterait pas, que, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, malgré les mensonges et la souffrance, malgré la distance qui s'était instaurée entre eux, malgré ce qu'il a prétendu au cours des derniers mois et dont il avait réussi à se convaincre, malgré ce sentiment, cette certitude de ne plus avoir besoin, et encore moins envie de croire en son frère, il serait tout simplement incapable de vivre sans son respect. Sans être persuadé que Minos a foi en lui. Il en a besoin. Cette confiance, absolue, est le moteur de la sienne. Et quand il a vu, dans les yeux d'or, au-delà de la douleur et de l'inquiétude, la considération et l'affection que son frère continue de lui vouer, quand il l'a entendu lui dire, lui répéter qu'il avait fait le bon choix… Cette conviction inébranlable alors que lui-même doutait du bien-fondé de ses décisions… Rien n'a changé. Sentir sa force, immense, écrasante, cette assurance violente et indéfectible l'entourer, le rassurer, pour le remonter à la surface, pour l'aider à retrouver sa place, a ouvert grand le flot de sentiments qu'il s'était évertué à endiguer avec quelques succès, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le besoin impérieux d'apporter la dernière preuve du fait qu'il était, qu'il est toujours digne de cet homme, le plus grand qu'il connaisse. En lui, cette nuit, il a puisé la force de se remettre debout, le courage de se battre, la volonté de réparer ses erreurs. En lui, cette nuit, il a recouvré son honneur. Sa fierté.

Il a de la chance, sans aucun doute. Après sa brouille avec Charles d'Orléans, Villon n'a plus jamais pu compter sur le soutien du duc alors que, dans son cas, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Minos reste Minos. Lui et Rhadamanthe pourront toujours compter sur sa présence à leur côté… jusqu'au moment, peut-être, où ils n'auront plus autant besoin de lui. Jusqu'au jour où, enfin, il cessera de l'aimer.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur Charon. Le vieux majordome le regarde un instant. Sait-il ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit après qu'il ait été se coucher ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Quelle importance ? Dans ses yeux cernés, nulle trace d'espoir, de joie ou de tristesse. Charon ne fera pas le moindre commentaire. Il se gardera de tout jugement.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour.

- Souhaitez-vous que je vous prépare quelques toasts ? Ou peut-être du café ? Celui-ci doit être froid.

- Non, merci. Cela me suffit, ce matin, explique le cadet des Judge en montrant sa tasse. Je ne pourrai rien avaler de plus.

Le vieil homme incline la tête. Il va vider ce qu'il reste du breuvage noir dans l'évier et nettoie le broc de la cafetière, sort le filtre, le jette, nettoie la machine. Il se garde pourtant d'en préparer une nouvelle. Il attendra pour cela le lever de Minos, afin d'offrir à l'Empereur une boisson dont la température serait conforme à ses exigences. Eaque le regarde s'activer doucement, ranger chaque chose à sa place, astiquant tout sur son passage afin que la cuisine reste parfaitement nette et étincelante, se raccrochant sans doute à son travail, à cette routine pour ne pas sombrer. Peut-être le majordome aurait-il envie de les accompagner, Minos et lui, lorsqu'ils se rendront à l'hôpital. Parce qu'ils s'y rendront, c'est une évidence, et ce même si l'état de Rhadamanthe reste inchangé. Minos ne restera peut-être pas longtemps. Après tout, il faudra bien qu'il finisse par rejoindre Thétis. Et quand Minos sera parti, que fera-t-il, lui ? Qu'a-t-il à faire d'autre que de veiller sur son petit-frère et d'attendre qu'il revienne à lui ? Appeler Pandore. Minos ne l'a pas prévenue hier soir.

Il regarde la pendule. Avec les six heures de décalage horaire, il doit être le milieu de la nuit à New-York. Autant patienter encore quelques heures pour ce coup de téléphone. Pandore sera très certainement furieuse de n'être mise au courant que si tardivement… Ce n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose : cela lui donnera une raison de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un au lieu de s'effondrer. Il faudra qu'il en parle avec Minos. Il est à peu près certain que son aîné estimera que c'est son rôle de prévenir leur tante mais il aimerait lui éviter cette épreuve : lui a l'habitude de subir les récriminations de sa chère tantine et elle ne lui en veut jamais longtemps. Et puis, si Minos n'a pu la contacter plus tôt, il en est en grande partie responsable, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce ne serait que justice qu'il assume sa part dans cette affaire.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Le temps qu'il le réalise et qu'il ait l'idée de se lever, Charon a déjà décroché.

- Résidence de la famille Judge, bonjour… Bien sûr, Madame. Si vous voulez bien m'accorder un instant, je vous passe Monsieur Eaque Judge.

Le majordome s'avance vers lui et lui tend le combiné.

- L'hôpital, Monsieur.

Eaque lui arrache pratiquement l'appareil des mains.

- Eaque Judge.

_- Bonjour Monsieur._

- Bonjour. Comment va mon frère ?

_- Je vous appelle justement à son sujet. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles : il vient de se réveiller. Vous pouvez venir le voir si vous le souhaitez. Vous ne pourrez pas rester longtemps mais…_

- Nous arrivons immédiatement. Merci de votre appel.

_- De rien._

- Au revoir.

_- Au revoir, Monsieur Judge._

Il raccroche et abandonne le combiné à côté de sa tasse presque vide. Il quitte la cuisine, monte précipitamment les escaliers, fait irruption dans sa chambre. Dans le lit, Minos se redresse prestement. Il passe une main devant ses yeux, écarte les mèches blanches qui lui barrent le visage. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, Eaque ouvre grand la porte de son dressing.

- Une infirmière de l'hôpital vient d'appeler. Rhadamanthe est sorti du coma, lui explique-t-il tout en cherchant de quoi s'habiller.

La première tenue qui lui tombe sous la main fera parfaitement l'affaire. Lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, Minos est debout, occupé à rassembler ses vêtements. Eaque file dans sa salle de douche.

- Attends.

La voix de son frère. Le brun se fige sur le seuil de la porte.

- Pourquoi attendre ? demande-t-il sans se retourner. Pour perdre un temps précieux alors que nous pourrions déjà être auprès de lui ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais il faut que nous parlions, toi et moi, lui rétorque Minos. Nous devons parler, Eaque… de ce qui est arrivé hier soir. De ce qui est arrivé cette nuit…

Le cadet serre les dents et son poing se crispe autour de son linge. Parler ? À quoi bon ? Après tout, rien n'a changé. La réalité est toujours la même, depuis cet autre samedi maudit, quand il a découvert la nature réelle de la relation, des sentiments entre son frère et sa fiancée. Il se retrouve dans la même position, exactement, qu'au moment de leur rupture. Malgré tout ce que ça lui coûte, malgré ses sentiments qui sont toujours intacts, il n'y a qu'une seule alternative possible pour eux. Heureusement qu'il lui tourne le dos… C'est plus simple comme ça.

- Ne te fatigue pas, il n'y a rien à dire, déclare-t-il. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Je ne dirais pas que cela a été une erreur car nous en avions certainement besoin, tous les deux. Nous étions bouleversés, nous étions en état de choc, autant l'un que l'autre… Mais cela n'ira pas plus loin. Nous avons maintenant recouvré nos esprits et je suis parfaitement conscient de la situation, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu aimes ta femme, vous allez avoir vos enfants et notre histoire appartient au passé. Cette nuit n'a été qu'un écart sur lequel il n'est pas nécessaire de revenir. Et il serait sans doute plus judicieux de garder pour nous. Inutile de l'évoquer devant Rhada, nous ne ferions que le perturber.

En prononçant ses deux dernières phrases, il s'est retourné à moitié. Ses yeux se rivent au regard d'or froid qui disparait derrière les paupières de Minos.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais, lui répond calmement l'Empereur.

Alors Eaque disparait dans sa salle d'eau et Minos quitte la pièce pour gagner celle de son ancienne chambre, deux pièces plus loin.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

C'est étrange comme l'opinion que vous avez des gens peut changer du tout au tout en quelques minutes. Non, c'est pire que ça. Ce n'est pas votre opinion, c'est la personne en face de vous qui change. Les gens sont des caméléons transformistes. Prenez l'infirmière qui lui a apporté son petit-déjeuner par exemple. Il y a quelque mois, quand il se remettait des suites de la greffe, il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarquée. Enfin, si, à la longue, et vu qu'elle venait le voir tous les jours – voire plusieurs fois, même, quand elle était de service aux horaires des visites - mais la jeune fille ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable. Dans toute autre circonstance, il ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnue s'il l'avait croisée. Ce matin promettait d'être comme tous les autres. Elle est arrivée avec son plateau, lui a demandé s'il avait bien dormi… La routine routinière, fade et insipide, du malade à l'hôpital. Très à l'image de la nourriture qu'il a regardée d'un air dépité. Encore pire que son régime chez son frère. Quasi au niveau de celui de Saga. C'est dire.

C'est là que la jeune fille s'est transformée. Pour le consoler, apparemment, ou l'inciter à manger le flan vaguement gélatineux qui tanguait à côté d'une tasse dans laquelle on voulait lui faire croire qu'on avait servi du café… Non, parce qu'il était évident, tout simplement évident, que malgré la couleur qui pouvait paraître ressemblante, ce breuvage noirâtre n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celui préparé par Shura, sans même parler de celui de Milo… non mais franchement comment voulait-on qu'il se remette de cette nuit, et il parle bien de la nuit, et non de la soirée, de laquelle tout personne normalement constituée aurait déjà du mal à se rétablir, avec ce genre de repas ? Comment efface-t-on une nuit blanche avec ce genre de trucs ?

Il a dû pousser un soupir. La jeune fille l'a regardé et, sans doute pour lui remonter le moral, donc, lui a annoncé qu'elle avait des nouvelles de l'homme qui l'a sauvé. Qu'il va bien. Qu'il est sorti du coma.

D'un coup, la jeune infirmière est devenue resplendissante. Un genre de magicienne. Un genre de fée. Et elle a encore gagné en charisme, en lumière, quand elle lui a expliqué qu'il pourrait peut-être aller le voir, qu'il y aurait peut-être moyen de s'arranger… Après tout, tout le personnel aime beaucoup Kanon, son frère et leurs amis, ils ont noué des liens, au cours des semaines de convalescence. Alors oui, compte tenu des circonstances, s'il a envie d'aller voir cet homme… Aussitôt, il a écarté le plateau du petit-déjeuner, les draps et a entendu la voix de l'infirmière lui demandé ce qu'il faisait. Ce qu'il faisait ? Il se levait pour aller voir Rhadamanthe, pardi ! Quoi d'autre ?

D'accord. Mais après le petit-déjeuner. C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas fait grand cas de son avis, pour tout dire. Sauf que. Sauf que la gentille infirmière devenue fée venait de se changer en dragon. Enfin en dragonne. En dragonnette même, vu qu'elle n'est pas très grande et plutôt fluette. Alors ce n'est pas que les dragonnettes lui fassent peur, d'ordinaire… mais elles ont généralement des amis, des amis dragons, souvent – ceux qui osent prétendre que les dragons sont une espèce éteinte sont de fieffés menteurs, c'est lui qui vous le dit. Or les amis dragons sont justement ceux qui veillent sur sa statue. Et ces dragons-là risquent de ne pas le laisser passer si miss dragonnette leur glisse un mot désobligeant le concernant. Il a donc cédé aux exigences et avalé sa bouillie sous l'œil satisfait du petit dragon femelle, avant de pouvoir enfiler un pantalon et de quitter sa chambre.

C'est fou, oui, comme l'opinion, comme les gens peuvent changer, du tout au tout en quelques minutes. Pour l'une, infirmière, fée puis dragon. Pour un autre, statue, monstre… puis… puis quoi ? Excellente question. Sauveur ? Les faits sont là. Rhadamanthe l'a sauvé. Et pire, ou mieux, cela doit dépendre du point de vue, Rhadamanthe l'a protégé, en risquant sa propre vie. Il lui a servi de bouclier humain, tout en lui murmurant des absurdités, jusqu'à perdre connaissance.

_Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver…_

Les mots de Rhadamanthe. Ceux qu'il a prononcés à son oreille, entre deux «_tout va bien_», quand il le protégeait des coups. Quand leurs deux corps ne faisaient pratiquement plus qu'un.

Oh, il y a bien quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer ce geste et ces paroles. Il y en a sans doute même plusieurs… Un sentiment en particulier. Un sentiment très particulier. Mais il ne peut pas y croire. Il ne veut pas y croire. Il a cru, trop souvent, que Rhadamanthe tenait à lui. Il s'est fait trop souvent des films. Il s'est fait trop souvent avoir. Trop souvent, oui, parce qu'à chaque fois, il s'est brûlé les ailes. Parce qu'à chaque fois, Rhadamanthe l'a poignardé. Même pas dans le dos. Non. Les yeux dans les yeux. En tête à tête. En face à face. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ces duels ont été exempts de traitrise. Et l'image du monstre manipulateur reste présente, même si elle se heurte à la réalité des derniers événements. Au point que, jusqu'au dernier moment, et encore maintenant, il lui arrive de se demander où est l'entourloupe, s'il ne s'agit pas d'une énième mise en scène, si quelqu'un ne va pas venir lui demander un service, n'importe quoi allant contre les intérêts de Sanctuary ou ceux de son frère, en jouant sur la corde sensible du sacrifice que vient de commettre sa statue. Que tout soit calculé… Peut-être pas au point d'imaginer qu'ils ont payé les dealers, hein, et organiser l'agression mais que ce geste ne soit pas aussi altruiste qu'il y paraisse, que Rhadamanthe ait vu une opportunité et qu'il l'ait saisie. Celle de confirmer ses hypothèses sur la greffe. C'est ce qu'il a cru avec la première question. Celle au sujet de son foie et de sa cicatrice. Mais si ça n'avait été que pour ça, Rhadamanthe n'aurait pas agi comme ensuite, non ? Il ne lui aurait pas dit de fuir. Il ne l'aurait pas protégé de cette façon. À moins qu'il soit complètement taré. Il n'y a qu'un taré pour risquer sa vie pour gagner la confiance de quelqu'un, et pouvoir s'en servir ensuite…

Il soupire. Il doit arrêter de penser. Il le sait en plus. Il a passé la nuit entière à s'en empêcher. Une jolie nuit blanche toute occupée à contrôler ses pensées, pour qu'elles ne partent pas dans tous les sens. Parce que penser, visiblement, ça ne lui réussit pas. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre d'ailleurs. Ou même dans tous les sens possibles, parce qu'il a vaguement l'impression que ses champs de réflexion sont très vastes et qu'il part souvent très loin… Comme pour cette histoire entre Schmetterling et Rhadamanthe. Visiblement, il s'est planté. Le chanteur semblait bien plus affecté, intéressé par l'état d'Eaque que par celui du blond… Ce qui peut laisser supposer qu'ils ne sont clairement pas ensemble. Mais en même temps, son propre petit ami n'a pas jugé utile de bouger ses fesses jusqu'à l'hôpital alors c'est assez difficile de se faire une opinion.

Ne plus penser, ouais. Ne plus chercher d'explications. Ne plus interpréter les faits. Obtenir des réponses. Elles se trouvent juste derrière la porte qui lui fait face. Dans la chambre où est installé Rhadamanthe. Il frappe.

Pas de réponse.

Il recommence.

Toujours rien.

Il ouvre la porte. Doucement. Prudemment.

Dans le lit, raccordé à sa perfusion, allongé, le blond tourne la tête vers son visiteur. Les yeux d'or se troublent légèrement. De la surprise ? Il s'attendait sans doute à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est vrai que Kanon n'a pas trop le look d'une infirmière : la blouse est dans le mauvais sens et de la mauvaise couleur, et on ne peut pas dire que le jean fasse partie de la tenue réglementaire. Un jean tâché qui plus est. Avec du sang. Celui de la personne qui est couchée là, exténuée, pâle comme la mort, la tête enrubannée, un masque couvrant sa bouche, son nez, pour lui apporter de l'oxygène, et ses yeux… Ses yeux… L'abîme est là. Juste là. Sans protection. Sans tour d'ivoire. Rhadamanthe doit être trop épuisé par son coma pour avoir eu le temps de la reconstruire. Alors Kanon plonge. Un peu. Il plonge son regard mais lui reste sur le bord, pour ne pas se perdre totalement. Pour ne pas oublier qu'il veut des réponses, un signe, un geste… quelque chose… n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne vient. Pas la moindre invitation. Pas le moindre rejet.

Cela pourrait déjà être une réponse. Ou pas.

Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il obtiendra ce qu'il est venu chercher.

Il finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation et referme la porte derrière lui. Lentement. Afin de s'accorder un peu de temps, celui de trouver une bonne façon de débuter cette conversation. Même pas la meilleure, parce qu'il est conscient qu'il n'est pas en état de réaliser cet exploit. De trouver les bons mots. La bonne question. La judicieuse. Celle qui déclenchera quelque chose… Ce n'est clairement pas gagné.

- Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il à l'homme allongé.

La question est définitivement débile, d'accord. Mais pas tant que ça, si on y réfléchit. En tout cas, ça devrait lui permettre d'avoir une réponse, de savoir si son vis-à-vis veut maintenir de la distance entre eux, un peu comme un Saga qui prétendait que tout allait bien alors qu'il était mourant, ou s'il accepte d'être un tant soit peu lucide et honnête sur son état. Une petite base, quoi, une piste sur la manière dont va se dérouler leur conversation.

- Et vous ? s'enquiert une voix fatiguée.

C'est à mourir de rire. Dans d'autres circonstances, en tout cas, Kanon est certain qu'il trouverait ça hautement comique. Hilarant.

- Moi, je suis debout et je ne sors pas d'une nuit de coma, remarque-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le blond qui a ôté son masque. Alors s'il y en a un de nous deux qui doit répondre à cette question, ce n'est pas moi. Quoiqu'apparemment, tu dois aller mieux qu'hier soir vu que tu te remets à me vouvoyer.

Pour toute réponse, le regard de Rhadamanthe se détourne et sa main vient remettre son masque en place. Il donne l'impression de regretter quelque chose. Mais que pourrait-il regretter ? De l'avoir tutoyé hier ? De le vouvoyer aujourd'hui ? Ou que Kanon ait remarqué le changement ? Ou qu'il ait choisi de relever une chose aussi insignifiante après un tel événement ? Qui sait ? Rhadamanthe. Mais il ne dira rien. Pas spontanément en tout cas. Et quitte à se battre pour avoir des réponses, Kanon aimerait autant que ce soit pour celles qui importent vraiment. Pas que cette histoire de pronom personnel ne soit pas importante. Il a suffisamment galéré, à l'époque, pour que Rhadamanthe accepte de le tutoyer, il a suffisamment souffert ensuite, quand sa statue a décidé de lui redonner du vous, de remettre une distance folle entre eux, de nier ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'ils avaient vécu… le fait même qu'ils aient vécu quelque chose. Mais ça ne servirait rien de parler de ça. Ça ne l'aidera pas à trancher entre le monstre et… et l'autre chose. Le passage du vous au tu, puis du tu au vous, peut autant être une preuve de manipulation qu'un indice qu'il subsiste une réelle proximité entre eux, que, dans l'urgence, c'est elle qui a pris le pas sur les conventions et la guerre que se livrent l'Empire et Sanctuary. Et pour qu'elle subsiste… il faudrait qu'elle ait existé.

Le silence est revenu dans la pièce. Mais il n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec les silences qui avaient cours entre eux. Celui-ci est un silence d'attente. Un de ceux qui finissent par vous mettre mal à l'aise quand ils s'éternisent de trop. Kanon sait bien que ce n'est pas Rhadamanthe qui le brisera. Cela l'énerve quelque part. Mais il ne devrait pas lui en vouloir. Le blond a des excuses, son état pour commencer. Et de toute façon, il n'a jamais été un grand bavard. Cela ne le dérangeait pas quand ils se voyaient à l'Olympe. Enfin, si, parfois, mais quand il se contentait de profiter du moment, de sa présence…

- Je vais bien, finit-il par répondre. Je vais bien… grâce à toi.

Ils échangent un nouveau regard. Rhadamanthe a l'air soulagé. Presque heureux. Et pourtant son visage n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Kanon pourrait toujours accuser le masque de l'empêcher de contempler le sourire du blessé mais ce serait inutile. Rhadamanthe ne sourit pas.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Aucun son ne sort de la bouche du blond.

- Ne me fais pas ce coup-là, soupire Kanon en s'appuyant contre la porte. J'ai besoin d'une réponse. Je veux une réponse. Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que, moi, je suis debout et que, toi, tu es dans ce lit.

Ils se fixent. Rhadamanthe finit par céder. Sa main vient se porter sur le morceau de plastique qui l'aide à respirer et en dégage sa bouche.

- Je l'ai fait… parce que c'était la seule chose à faire.

- La seule chose à faire ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- C'est la vérité.

- La vérité ? Tu te fous de moi ? s'indigne Kanon. La seule chose à faire ? Il y avait des tonnes d'autres choses à faire, des dizaines d'autres possibilités ! Tu aurais pu te contenter d'avoir appelé les flics ! Tu aurais pu attendre Eaque et les autres, tu aurais pu t'enfuir ! Tu aurais pu t'en foutre ! Ou tu aurais pu me laisser me battre ! Avec toi ! Tu aurais pu… !

Kanon serre les dents. Il est en train de s'énerver. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'énerve. Ça ne servira à rien. Enfin, ça ne servira pas son but, en tout cas. Et il n'a pas envie de s'énerver. S'il y a une petite chance qu'il se soit trompé, que Rhadamanthe ne soit pas un monstre… Il prend une grande respiration et s'approche du pied du lit du blond. Il accroche ses doigts autour de la barre en métal où pend la feuille des résultats médicaux.

- Je ne veux pas de baratin. Je ne veux pas de phrase toute faite. Je ne veux t'entendre me dire que tu n'as fait que ton devoir ou ce genre de débilités. Parce que c'est faux. Le devoir, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas prendre des coups à la place de celui qui se fait tabasser. Et puis… il y a tout le reste. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Ne me dis pas que ça n'a pas compté, que ça ne compte pas, que ça n'a rien à voir, parce que je ne te croirais pas. Je ne te croirais plus si tu continues à faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme si ça n'avait pas de conséquences… Tu peux regretter que ce soit arrivé mais…

- Je ne le regrette pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais à mon anniversaire, contre Kanon. Tu disais que tu aurais aimé ne jamais m'avoir abordé, que tu avais fait une erreur. Et aujourd'hui, ce n'en serait plus une ? Enfin, je suis plutôt mal placé pour t'en vouloir d'avoir changé d'avis...

Il prend une grande respiration, contemple le plafond au-dessus d'eux.

- Je sais que je n'ai clairement pas le droit d'exiger quoique ce soit de toi, parce que s'il y en a un de nous qui doit quelque chose à l'autre, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'expliques. J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre, j'ai besoin que…

- Tu ne me dois rien.

Kanon se fige. Il regarde Rhadamanthe.

- Tu ne me dois rien, Kanon, répète celui-ci.

- Rien ? Je ne te dois rien ? C'est quoi cette blague ? s'écrie-t-il. Non mais tu t'écoutes ? Sans toi, j'y serais peut-être passé dans cette putain de ruelle ! Sans toi, ils auraient fini par me tabasser à mort ! Sans toi, j'aurais fini par crever, la gueule ouverte sur le pavé, à me vider de mon sang ! Sans toi, je serais mort comme un chien, dans le caniveau ! Alors ne dis pas que je ne te dois rien ! Je te dois la vie ! Je te dois ma vie ! Et ma vie, ce n'est pas rien ! Je ne suis pas rien, tu m'entends !

- Ce n'est pas…

- Ce n'est pas quoi ? Ce que tu voulais dire ? Mais c'est ce que tu as dit ! Je…

Se calmer à nouveau. Essayer au moins. Un tant soit peu. Il ne veut pas tout gâcher. Il ne veut pas gâcher ce qui sera peut-être sa seule chance, sa seule occasion d'une explication. Rhadamanthe est juste là. L'abîme est juste là. Les réponses sont juste là. À portée de main.

- J'ai passé une nuit de merde, à ne pas fermer l'œil, à chercher à avoir de tes nouvelles, à me demander si tu allais t'en sortir, à me poser des tonnes de questions sur ce qui t'as poussé à agir comme ça… à imaginer que tu aillais mourir, que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, que je ne pourrais jamais savoir… Et là, je viens te voir, on pourrait discuter mais non ! Il faut que je lutte pour t'arracher trois mots, et en plus, ces trois mots, c'est de la connerie ! J'en ai marre ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne te comprends pas ! J'ai l'impression… j'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai jamais compris… Que tout ça, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, depuis le début. Que j'ai raté des dizaines de coches. J'essaye de recoller les morceaux du puzzle mais je n'y arrive pas… Je vais devenir fou à cause de toi… Tu vas me rendre dingue, tu sais… C'est ça, ce que tu cherches ? À me faire péter un câble ?

- Non.

- Alors dis-moi ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ! En fait, je m'en fous de tes raisons, tu sais ? Je veux juste savoir. Même si c'est à cause de Saga, même si tu avais juste envie de te taper son sosie, même si c'est à cause de trucs louches, même si y a un plan foireux derrière tout ça ou que… J'en sais rien mais tu peux tout me dire. Ça restera entre nous, je te le jure. Tout ce que je veux c'est la vérité, que tu me dises ce que tu veux ! Ce que tu attends de moi ! Depuis le début ! Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré !

Dans les yeux de Kanon, par-delà la colère orageuse, il y a ce besoin suppliant qui tourbillonne. Rhadamanthe finit par baisser les siens.

- Je n'attends rien…

- Mais arrête à la fin ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Arrête de mentir ! Arrête de…

La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Sur Eaque Judge dont le visage, d'abord inquiet, change complètement à la vue de Kanon pour adopter des sentiments bien plus proches de ceux qu'il arborait quand il lui a arraché le corps inerte de Rhadamanthe des bras, hier soir. La colère. La fureur. La haine.

- Toi… ! Toi… je…

Le brun se jette sur lui, agrippe sa blouse et le plaque contre un mur.

- De quel droit es-tu ici ? crache le cadet de la fratrie. Tu es venu admirer ton œuvre ? La parachever ? C'est pour ça que tu lui hurles dessus alors qu'il a besoin de calme et de repos ? Tu crois que tu n'as pas fait assez de mal comme ça ?

- Eaque !

C'est l'Empereur qui vient de protester. Il se tient sur le seuil de la porte, là où se pressent aussi quelques infirmières, sans doute alertées par les éclats de voix précédents. Le second frère de Rhadamanthe. Son grand-frère. Minos. Mais son intervention ne semble pas diminuer le délire dévastateur d'Eaque.

- C'est à cause de lui, si Rhada est dans cet état ! fulmine le cadet. C'est sa faute ! Et il ne fait qu'empirer les choses ! Comme toujours !

- Eaque…

Cette fois, la protestation émane de Rhadamanthe. Elle a davantage de poids, semble-t-il. Le brun serre les dents et ferme les yeux, pour tenter de se contrôler. Il y parvient, apparemment.

- Très bien. Mais je ne veux plus le voir ici. Alors tu vas partir, fait-il à l'adresse de Kanon qu'il vient de relâcher. Et tu ne reviendras pas. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu n'as rien à faire auprès de lui. Tu ne t'approcheras plus de mon petit-frère. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu le laisses tranquille, c'est clair ? Et ce n'est pas la peine de répondre, parce que je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Un infirmier pose une main sur le bras de Kanon, en un signe d'invite appuyée à quitter la chambre. Kanon évalue la situation. Les deux aînés Judge contre lui – parce que Minos ne semble clairement pas vouloir s'opposer réellement à Eaque -, voir les trois vu que pour sa statue ses frères et leur opinion, leurs décisions priment sur le reste, à commencer par les siennes, plus le personnel médical… Inutile de se battre parce que ça ne servirait à rien. Déjà qu'il n'arrive à rien, ou en tout cas à pas grand-chose d'exploitable avec sa statue lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux… Et puis, Eaque n'a pas tort. Rhadamanthe a besoin de repos. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment. Mieux vaut attendre des circonstances plus opportunes, que sa statue se remette un peu, un minimum, avant qu'ils aient cette conversation. Même si… même si ça veut dire vivre encore quelques temps avec ses questions. Et qu'il sent, vu la nuit dernière, que ça promet d'être compliqué.

Il hoche la tête et accepte l'escorte des infirmières. Eaque le suit des yeux, prêt à bondir au moindre écart, prêt à frapper si le jumeau de Saga s'avisait de revenir sur cette décision. Il va même jusqu'à fixer la porte plusieurs secondes après que Kanon l'ait franchie, avant d'échanger un regard avec Rhadamanthe. Minos voit ses deux frères communiquer en silence. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots. Ils sont, tous les deux, parfaitement au courant d'une situation qui lui échappe totalement. Pourquoi Eaque est-il à ce point en colère contre Kanon Gemini ? Certes, c'est lui que Rhadamanthe est allé sauver mais comment le brun peut-il le juger responsable de cette agression ? Coupable, même, apparemment ? Pourquoi cette animosité semble-t-elle plus ancienne ? Eaque a toujours été un défenseur du jumeau miraculé. Du moins a-t-il toujours milité pour qu'il soit épargné, qu'ils ne se servent pas de ce qu'ils ont appris de son passé. Cela ne cadre pas avec ce ressentiment actuel, à la limite de la malveillance. À moins qu'Eaque ne lui ait caché les véritables raisons de son attitude. C'est une possibilité qui ne le surprendrait pas particulièrement.

- Eaque…

La voix de Rhadamanthe passerait presque pour implorante, derrière la fatigue.

- Ah non, le coupe aussitôt son frère. Ne prend pas ce ton-là. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant… On a failli te perdre… Ne me demande pas de faire comme si ce n'était pas arrivé. Ne me demande pas d'oublier que tu as failli mourir à cause de lui.

- Pas à cause…

- Justement. C'est pire, rétorque Eaque en venant s'installer auprès de son petit-frère. Tu veux que je tienne mes promesses ? Alors tiens les tiennes, Rhada. Et pour cela, il faut que tu commences par rester en vie.

Il lui prend la main, la serre dans les siennes et embrasse ses doigts.

- Je suis en vie, répond le blond.

- Mais pas grâce à lui… Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va.

- À qui veux-tu faire croire cela, Rhadamanthe ?

Le blond se retourne vers son grand-frère qui lui aussi s'est approché, la mine grave, les traits tirés par la fatigue accumulée lors d'une nuit d'anxiété.

- Un coma, un traumatisme crânien, des heures passées au bloc, plusieurs côtes cassées, énumère implacablement l'Empereur. Prétends-tu que cela n'a aucune conséquence ?

Et le bilan aurait pu être bien pire si les dealers avaient été armés. On pourrait presque dire qu'ils ont eu de la chance.

- J'ai mal, finit par admettre le plus jeune devant la figure autoritaire de son aîné.

- Où ?

- Partout. Ma tête surtout. Et… quand je respire. Mais ça va, je vous assure. C'est supportable. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Il en a l'air. Épuisé. À bout de force. Rhadamanthe ferme les yeux au moment où la main de Minos vient caresser ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais encore être absent. Je ne vais pas pouvoir…

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, rétorque calmement l'Empereur. Tu as fait ce que tu as jugé nécessaire et qui l'était. Tu es intervenu pour défendre la vie de quelqu'un. C'est un acte noble et tu n'as pas à t'en excuser. Même si nous avons eu peur pour toi, comme l'a dit Eaque, peur de te perdre, parce que nous t'aimons, nous sommes fiers de toi, Rhadamanthe. Fiers de toi et de ce que tu as fait, hier soir… À moins que vous n'ayez, tous les deux, des informations qui rendent mon opinion caduque et dont vous aimeriez me faire part ?

De l'autre côté du lit, le visage du cadet indique clairement qu'il souhaiterait pouvoir parler, qu'il n'attend pour cela que l'autorisation de Rhadamanthe qui semble incapable de la lui donner.

- Mais enfin, Rhada ! se désespère le brun devant l'hésitation de leur petit-frère. Comment peux-tu… ? Il a le droit de savoir pourquoi tu as risqué ta vie… Minos a le droit de savoir pourquoi tu étais prêt à te sacrifier pour ce type !

- Ce n'est pas un type ! C'est…

Rhadamanthe baisse les yeux, grimace en réponse à la douleur que son cri de protestation lui a occasionnée. Sa réponse a été un réflexe et, si Minos en croit le visage qu'arbore Eaque, celui-ci s'attendait parfaitement à cette réaction. Son petit-frère vient d'être la victime d'une manipulation de leur frère.

- C'est Kanon, souffle le blond avant de repositionner son masque.

Il vient de reconnaître sa défaite. Eaque profite aussitôt de sa victoire.

- Tu te souviens de cet escort qui lui a brisé le cœur ? demande-t-il à leur aîné, tenant toujours la main du benjamin.

- Bien sûr mais quel rapport avec… ?

- Très simple. L'escort, c'était lui.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Kanon Gemini a eu un passé particulièrement scabreux, avant de retrouver son frère. Niobé a retrouvé sa trace dans un club de strip-tease, dont l'ancien propriétaire tenait apparemment plus du proxénète que du gérant de boite de nuit, pour la perdre ensuite. La rumeur veut qu'il ait été viré parce que sa dépendance aux drogues le rendait incapable d'assurer ses prestations. Il semble que sa rencontre avec ce DJ qu'a engagé Julian, Milo Antarès, l'ait guéri de sa toxicomanie mais qu'il ait tout de même continuer de se prostituer.

- Il avait besoin d'argent, proteste Rhadamanthe

- Comment peux-tu encore le défendre ? s'offusque Eaque.

- Tu n'as pas vu où il vivait. Tu ne sais pas…

Le regard du brun se perd au plafond. Minos observe ses frères. Voilà donc l'explication. Voilà pourquoi Eaque a tant insisté pour être celui à qui Niobé ferait ses rapports d'enquête, pourquoi il a toujours ménagé Kanon Gemini, pourquoi il aurait préféré que celui-ci ne soit pas invité au mariage, pourquoi il était si énervé quand Minos lui a dit qu'il voulait inviter les Gemini à l'anniversaire... Pour Rhadamanthe. Alternativement pour respecter les promesses qu'il lui avait faites ou le protéger.

- Tu l'aimes ? demande l'Empereur à son petit-frère.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'aime ! s'énerve le cadet avant que le benjamin ait pu répondre quoique ce soit. Il l'aime toujours ! Même après tout le mal qu'il lui a fait ! Même maintenant qu'on sait qui il est et qu'il a choisi le camp de son frère ! Alors que Kanon n'est qu'un imbécile ! On le protège depuis des mois et ce crétin… ! Tu viens de lui sauver la vie, Rhada ! Et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire pour te remercier c'est te hurler dessus ? Et pourquoi pas, encore une fois, te traiter de monstre tant qu'il y est ? Et c'est pour lui que tu es prêt à donner ta vie ? C'est pour lui que tu es prêt à nous abandonner ?

- Eaque, cela suffit, intervient Minos. Rhadamanthe, je veux une réponse. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Les deux regards d'or se mêlent.

- Oui.

Minos ferme les yeux et prend une large respiration avant de se pencher vers son petit-frère.

- Je vais vous laisser, à présent. Tu as besoin de repos et Thétis doit m'attendre. Et il y a un certain nombre de personnes qui doivent être averties. Compte tenu des circonstances, nous allons bien évidemment annuler la fête pour ton anniversaire. Remets-toi, petit-frère, murmure-t-il en embrassant les cheveux blonds. Eaque… Prends-soin de lui.

Le cadet acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Ils se saluent en silence et l'Empereur se dirige vers la porte.

- Minos…

L'interpellé se retourne à l'appel du blessé.

- Promets-moi de ne pas te servir de... tout ça, lui demande le blond. De son passé. Promets-moi de ne pas t'en prendre à Kanon.

Minos ne répond rien. Il se contente de baisser la tête, d'un soupir. Et de repartir en direction de la porte.

- Minos ! hurle son petit-frère derrière lui. Promets-le ! Tu dois me le promettre ! Minos ! Si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que… !

Il a quitté la pièce. Il a refermé la porte, apparemment indifférent aux menaces qui perdurent de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il marque une pause, passe ses mains sur ses tempes. Quelques secondes, à peine, pour faire le point jusqu'à la prochaine scène. Qui vient juste de commencer : derrière lui, Eaque a surgi, réglé comme un métronome. Rhadamanthe vient de le lancer à sa poursuite. Pour obtenir une réponse. Un serment.

- Tu dois lui faire cette promesse, déclare le brun. Et t'y tenir. Tu vois ce dont il est capable pour lui. Si tu t'en prends à Kanon, si tu cherches à le punir pour ce qu'il lui a fait…

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? lui demande Minos sans se retourner.

- Que son escort n'est autre que Kanon Gemini ? Depuis la soirée pour la présentation du nouveau siège des Solo.

- Tu ne m'as donc pas menti quand tu prétendais que Saga ne l'intéressait pas.

C'est une maigre satisfaction mais c'en est une tout de même. Ses frères lui caché des informations, certes, mais ils ne lui ont pas menti. L'omission n'est pas un mensonge.

- Saga ne l'intéresse toujours pas. Il n'y a que Kanon qui compte à ses yeux. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il arrive à les distinguer. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que nous avons pu nous rendre compte de la supercherie. Rhada était là à cette soirée. Il est passé pour nous avertir de la procédure judiciaire qui était en cours pour la reconnaissance du jumeau. C'est lui qui a reconnu Kanon.

- Je vois…

Nouveau soupir. Nouvelle respiration. Lentement, l'Empereur se retourne de manière à faire face à son cadet.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu caché une information aussi… fondamentale ?

Sa voix est dure. Peut-être trop. Sans doute : les yeux d'Eaque viennent d'échapper aux siens, pour se perdre par-delà son épaule. Le cadet estime avoir eu tort… en partie. En partie seulement : les orbes améthyste se rivent à nouveaux à son regard.

- Rhadamanthe ne voulait pas t'en parler, explique-t-il. Il avait peur que tu veuilles le venger. Il sait aussi bien que moi que tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un le blesse. Tu perds tout contrôle dès qu'il s'agit de lui… Déjà quand nous étions petits…

Minos grimace à ses souvenirs. Il ne s'est pas souvent battu pour Rhadamanthe mais uniquement parce que, rapidement, les moutons ont compris ce qu'ils risquaient à s'en prendre à son petit-frère. Ils payaient pour leurs crimes. Et pour ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. De bien plus important et d'intouchable.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, le rassure aussitôt le brun. Je sais combien tu l'aimes. Que tu l'aimes plus que tout. Et avec ce qu'il a subi de la part de votre père, je comprends parfaitement tes réactions mais… Si tu attaques Kanon, tu perdras Rhadamanthe. Nous risquons même de le perdre tous les deux. Entre lui et nous… Ne l'oblige pas à choisir, je t'en prie. Parce qu'il ne nous choisirait pas. Il s'en prendrait à toi, à nous, pour le protéger, lui. Et ça le détruirait. Parce qu'il nous aime... Il t'aime, Minos. Alors, s'il-te-plait…

En un autre lieu, en un autre temps, Eaque aurait déjà pris sa main dans la sienne, ou coller leur front, pour le calmer, le rasséréner. Ici, aujourd'hui, il reste à distance respectable, priant pour un verdict clément, afin que soit respecter la volonté de la victime : l'abandon des poursuites.

- Je ne ferai rien, déclare Minos.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne ferai rien, je te dis, siffle-t-il.

La fatigue n'a jamais été bonne pour les nerfs de l'Empereur. Il faut qu'il aille se reposer.

- Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser… ma femme m'attend. Et je dois prévenir Pandore.

- Non, l'interrompt Eaque. C'est moi qui m'en occupe. Et pour l'annulation de la réception, je m'en charge aussi.

Un égoïste sentiment de soulagement s'empare de lui. Il aura suffisamment à faire pour ne pas avoir, en plus, à gérer les relations publiques. Enfin, pas celles-là.

- Comme tu veux. Si tu en as le temps, d'ici demain, prépare des notes sur tes dossiers en cours. Il faudra que tu me briefes pour que je puisse prendre ta suite. Je verrai directement avec le secrétaire de Rhadamanthe pour ses propres dossiers.

- Je m'en occupe dès que j'ai un moment.

- Parfait. À demain, alors.

- À demain.

Aucune accolade. Aucun contact. Aucun superflu. Minos se dirige vers les ascenseurs, fouillant à sa veste à la recherche de son portable, afin de contacter Jabu, qu'il vienne le chercher. Dans son dos, Eaque a déjà rejoint Rhadamanthe, est probablement en train de le rassurer.

Tout est en ordre. Tout est pour le mieux.


	72. Dimanche 22 Octobre 2nde partie

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Eaque s'est réveillé aux côtés de Minos mais, après que le cadet ait reçu un appel de l'hôpital le prévenant du rétablissement de Rhadamanthe, les deux frères ont convenu que cet événement ne se renouvellera pas. Pendant ce temps, Kanon gagne la chambre de sa statue où il tente de lui arracher quelques explications avant de se faire jeter dehors par Eaque, fraîchement débarqué à Saint-François, Minos sur ses talons. Intrigué par l'attitude de ses frères face au jumeau de Saga, l'Empereur les pousse à lui expliquer la situation. Juste avant de quitter l'hôpital pour rejoindre sa femme, il leur promet de ne rien faire contre le second Gemini._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien et l'intérêt que vous continuez de témoigner à cette histoire._

_Choupi :__ Effectivement, Minos sait. Quant à savoir ce que cela aura comme conséquences… Kanon aurait dû attendre, oui. Mais on ne peut pas dire que la patience soit sa qualité première. Il n'y avait guère que face à Rhada qu'il pouvait l'être (patient) mais uniquement parce qu'il oubliait ce qu'il voulait obtenir ou plutôt qu'il se rendait compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait encore plus. Je pense notamment au fait qu'il n'ait pas cherché à savoir qui était ce brun qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, pour la Saint-Valentin, avant leur rendez-vous au restaurant. Le fait que Rhada ait accepté de le tutoyer fait passer cette question fondamentale complètement au second plan… voire beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin. Nous ne sommes clairement pas dans ce cas, ici. Bref… Eaque fait peur, oui. Et Rhada en prend plein la tête. Mais comme tu le dis toi-même, c'est une chose dont il a plutôt l'habitude. Et puis quelque part, il a choisi Kanon. Il ne regrette rien… ce qui veut dire qu'il assume son choix comme les conséquences qu'il entraîne._

_Papillon25 :__ Ce n'aurait été les deux frères, les infirmières seraient venues expliquer à Kanon que crier sur un patient qui sort du coma n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, tout en le raccompagnant gentiment mais fermement jusqu'à sa chambre. La seule différence notable est qu'il ne se serait pas mis à dos Eaque. Ou qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi conscient du fait que la haine que le cadet a démontré à son endroit la nuit précédente n'était pas vraiment appelée à s'évanouir rapidement. Et de rien pour les réponses :) Je tiens juste à préciser que je défends systématiquement mes personnages, en vous exposant leurs raisons (tant qu'elles ne spoilent pas trop…). Après, vous pouvez leur tenir rigueur de ce qu'ils ont fait, ou n'ont pas fait, volontairement ou non. En gros, vous avez tout à fait le droit de ne pas aimer Thétis (encore heureux ^^) mais je continuerai à prendre son parti :p_

_SsyaLatte :__ Le « jusqu'à quand tiendra-t-elle » me concernait (oui, il m'arrive de parler de moi à la troisième personne dans les NdA ou dans les réponses, notamment lorsque j'utilise des pseudos-emotes). Les reviews ont été un sujet de papotage récurrent, il y a quelques chapitres, et je me suis promis de ne pas revenir dessus. Mais c'est dur. Des confrontations, oui. Beaucoup de mes chapitres rendent compte de ce genre de situations. Sans doute parce que c'est plus simple à gérer quand il n'y a pas trop de protagonistes présents. Ce que tu dis de la réaction d'Eaque face à Kanon me fait extrêmement plaisir, tu t'en doutes._

_XXK/KS :__ Le coup du feuilleton télé… comme c'est tout à fait dans cet esprit que j'ai commencé à écrire, c'est une comparaison qui me fait très plaisir. Je n'en ai pas marre qu'on me remercie, du moment que c'est sincère, même si je trouve cela parfois saugrenu. De la même manière que certains d'entre vous sont peut-être surpris que je vous sois reconnaissante de continuer à suivre cette histoire. J'imagine qu'on se retrouve dans des situations relativement similaires. Il est vrai que la situation est compliquée à comprendre pour Kanon. En même temps, je pense qu'elle le serait pour n'importe qui. Eaque et Minos reviennent au point où ils en étaient au moment de leur rupture. Sauf qu'une large partie du processus du deuil a déjà été faite. Eaque est clairement entré dans la phase d'acceptation. Quant à Rhada, clairement, son réveil n'est pas des plus simples. Quant à savoir qui il aurait choisi, s'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir… Est-ce vraiment trahir l'Empire, trahir ses frères, que de sauver la vie de Kanon ? Quant à savoir qui il aurait sauvé, si à la fois la vie de Kanon et celle d'un de ses frères auraient été en danger… _

_Milkagirl :__ Rien de prévu concernant Liam et Constance. Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas fan des OC en général et encore moins dans cette histoire. C'est la raison qui fait que les parents des protagonistes, quand ils sont connus – coucou Gab –, sont soit morts (Gemini, Judge,…), soit brouillés avec leur progéniture (Mika, Angie,…), soit installés suffisamment loin pour que leur absence ne soit pas trop choquante (Solo, Atalantys,…). Si on a vu Lysiana et Noé Solo (difficile qu'ils ne soient pas présents au mariage de leur fille, tout de même), ils ne sont intervenus directement dans aucune scène. Même Shiryu a eu plus de répliques qu'eux, c'est dire. J'aurais pu essayer d'utiliser les personnages de The Lost Canvas pour incarner la génération précédente, mais j'aurais été confrontée à mon éternel « problème » : il n'y a pas assez de filles pour tout le monde. Et au final, ça m'arrange : ça me laisse pas mal de protagonistes potentiels à utiliser pour la préquelle concernant Shion et Dohko (et toujours pas d'OC ! donc c'est que du bonheur)._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Appartement de Minos et Thétis Judge

Ce n'est clairement pas un sentiment de soulagement qui envahit Minos lorsqu'il passe la porte de l'appartement qu'il partage avec son épouse. Sa fatigue l'accable. La soirée, la nuit, la matinée même, ont été des plus éprouvantes. Et le reste de la journée s'annonce difficile, lui aussi.

Le salon. Thétis et Sorrente Sirene l'y attendent. Apparemment, elle va bien. Elle est inquiète, bien sûr, ce que confirme le regard qu'elle lui lance, la façon qu'elle a de se lever, empressée autant que son état le lui permet, mais elle va bien. Elle a pu se reposer cette nuit, après qu'il l'ait appelée pour lui donner des nouvelles de Rhadamanthe et lui signifier qu'il passerait la nuit loin du domicile conjugal. Sorrente a bien travaillé. Il a parfaitement rempli son rôle. C'était une excellente décision de faire venir ce jeune homme sur Paris, aussi bien sur le plan professionnel que personnel : Thétis peut compter sur une présence amicale à ses côtés. C'est important, capital même. Cette histoire, ses récents développements, vont tenir Minos éloigné d'elle, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il est illusoire de penser qu'il pourra diriger seul l'Empire et accorder à son épouse toute l'attention qu'elle mérite et dont elle a besoin. Sorrente, et Julian, lorsque le transfert du siège du Groupe Solo sera finalisé, pourront soutenir Thétis… Oui, c'était vraiment une excellente décision.

– Tu as l'air épuisé, mon chéri, fait-elle d'une voix compatissante.

Il ne répond rien. Inutile de chercher à nier l'évidence. Mais il ne confirme pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui est à plaindre dans cette affaire : lui tient encore debout.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Il a repris connaissance.

Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle : il le lui avait déjà annoncé lorsqu'il a appelé pour que Jabu vienne le chercher à l'hôpital.

– Apparemment, il ne souffre ni d'amnésie, ni de troubles psychologiques, poursuit l'Empereur d'une voix exténuée. Mais ils vont le garder plusieurs jours en observation afin de s'en assurer.

– Je suis heureuse qu'il aille bien.

Elle le prend dans ses bras. Il se penche au-dessus de son ventre rond pour lui rendre son accolade. Elle est sincère. Parce qu'elle sait combien Rhadamanthe est important pour lui, mais également parce qu'elle commence à connaître son petit-frère, qu'elle apprend à l'apprécier. À l'aimer. Il trouve un réel réconfort à sa présence, à son calme prévenant. Il clôt ses yeux, un instant, pour profiter de cette étreinte, de ces quelques secondes de paix, puis rapidement, il se ressaisit et s'écarte.

– J'ai appelé Julian, pour le prévenir, lui indique-t-elle. Que ce soit lui, Hilda, Saori… tout le monde a été très affecté par cette nouvelle. Tous vous témoignent leur soutien et souhaitent un prompt rétablissement à ton frère. La question de sa fête d'anniversaire a été évoquée. Je sais que cela doit te paraître trivial, dans de telles circonstances…

Effectivement, c'est trivial. Mais c'est également fondamental. Cela fait partie des choses à régler. Le monde, malheureusement, ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner. Il en est conscient. Elle en est consciente. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il l'aime.

– Nous l'annulons, lui indique-t-il.

– Je ne voulais pas présumer de ta décision, je me suis donc contentée de rester vague à ce sujet mais il me semble que c'est effectivement la meilleure chose à faire. Je peux prévenir les invités, si tu le souhaites.

– Eaque s'en charge déjà. Mais merci.

Elle pose une main tendre sur sa joue. Il baisse ses paupières.

– Tu devrais monter t'allonger, lui conseille-t-elle.

– J'ai des choses à faire.

– Rien qui ne puisse être repoussé à cet après-midi. Tu n'arriveras à rien dans cet état, mon chéri.

Elle a raison. Il acquiesce en silence avant de se retourner vers Sorrente, discret comme à son habitude.

– Bien évidemment, vous restez pour déjeuner avec nous, déclare Minos. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous témoigner ma reconnaissance. Merci d'avoir été présent pour Thétis.

– Ne me remerciez pas. C'était tout naturel. J'espère que votre frère se remettra au plus vite et du mieux possible.

– Nous l'espérons tous.

Minos dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Il gagne sa chambre, referme la porte derrière lui, s'allonge sur le lit, ferme les yeux à la recherche d'un repos dont il a grandement besoin et qu'il appelle de ses vœux.

Rhadamanthe est amoureux. Rhadamanthe aime Kanon Gemini. Rhadamanthe est tombé sous son charme avant de connaître son identité et ses sentiments n'ont pas été le moins du monde entamé par cette révélation.

Il pense à Eaque. Comment son ancien amant a-t-il pu croire qu'il s'en prendrait à un homme qui a tant d'importance aux yeux de Rhadamanthe ? Que leur petit-frère ait eu peur, il peut le comprendre. Rhadamanthe est amoureux et l'amour, il est bien placé pour le savoir, vous rend parfois irrationnel. Mais Eaque ? Comment a-t-il pu imaginer qu'il puisse faire le moindre mal à Kanon Gemini en sachant à quel point Rhadamanthe en est épris ? Le connait-il si mal ? Leur rupture aurait-elle créé un si grand fossé entre eux ? Serait-il possible cette incompréhension soit plus ancienne encore, née de l'accumulation d'années de non-dits ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils se soient éloignés à ce point sans s'en rendre compte ? Peut-être. Quelle importance ? Quoiqu'ait pu imaginer son ancien amant, la situation, la réalité est d'une simplicité extrême. Blesser Kanon équivaudrait à blesser Rhada… C'est une chose d'être prêt à protéger son petit-frère quitte à perdre son affection c'est une chose de savoir qu'il a souffert, qu'il souffre par sa faute, et d'en être conscient, de l'assumer à chaque instant c'est une chose de l'obliger à subir une gêne extrême pour lui en éviter une autre, plus grande encore c'en est une toute autre que de lui porter un coup, de lui faire mal, volontairement. Une chose dont il est tout simplement incapable. D'autant plus lorsqu'il existe d'autres voies.

« _Quelques soient ses sentiments…_ »

Il se souvient avoir prononcé ces mots, lorsqu'ils étaient dans le lit de Rhadamanthe, tous les trois, après que leur petit-frère ait été frappé… mais comment Eaque a-t-il pu le croire, alors qu'il sait pertinemment que Minos n'a jamais rien tenté contre leur père qu'il hait pourtant de toute son âme ? Alors qu'aucun homme, jamais, ne méritera plus qu'Astérion de mourir de sa main ? Il soupire. Si Rhadamanthe n'avait pas aimé leurs parents, peut-être aurait-il été capable de s'opposer à leur volonté, de les blesser, de les détruire… au lieu d'attendre leur mort, sans même l'espérer. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il n'a jamais réussi à se réjouir de leur disparition. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il a tant de mal à supporter que cette affection ait perduré. Parce qu'il est tout simplement incapable de s'en prendre à quelqu'un à qui son petit-frère est véritablement attaché. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une excuse à sa lâcheté, qu'il se décharge sur Rhadamanthe d'une part de la responsabilité qui lui incombe. Qu'il accuse cet amour pour se dédouaner. Quelle importance puisque le résultat est le même ? Il ne fera rien contre Kanon, comme il n'a rien fait contre son père. Pire, ou mieux encore, il protègera ses secrets de la même manière que jamais il ne révèlera les exactions d'Astérion… pour que jamais Rhadamanthe ne soit tenté de le défendre. Pour que jamais l'envie de le protéger n'oblige son petit-frère a expliqué, en pleine lumière, que leurs parents n'y étaient pour rien, qu'il s'agit de sa faute, qu'il est responsable. Le seul et unique responsable. Pour que jamais Rhada n'expose, à son corps défendant, à quel point il a été détruit, à quel point leur père était monstrueux… Rhadamanthe ne supporterait pas de voir diriger vers lui des regards de pitié qu'il prendrait certainement pour une tache indélébile faite à l'honneur de la famille Judge, comme il ne supporterait pas de voir leur père accusé pour les mêmes raisons. Ou bien peut-être est-ce lui, Minos, qui ne le supporterait pas, par honte de ne pas avoir su empêcher cette abomination… Peut-être. Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il deviendrait fou si les moutons bêlants devaient s'apitoyer, s'ils ne devaient plus voir son frère que comme une victime, s'ils s'avisaient de prendre une attitude paternaliste envers un homme à la cheville duquel ils n'arriveront jamais, au simple prétexte de se décharger d'une culpabilité semblable à celle qu'a éprouvée Saga quand il a réalisé qu'il s'était fourvoyé durant des années… Il sent la colère embraser son esprit à ses hypothèses. Et Rhadamanthe n'a certainement pas besoin de ces pitreries compassées à la limite de la condescendance qui n'ont pour but que de soulager la conscience de ceux qui les prononcent. Il mérite mieux. Bien mieux. Il mérite leur respect. Et plus encore. Il mérite d'être heureux.

Rhadamanthe aime Kanon Gemini. Et Kanon Gemini l'a rejeté, il y a des mois.

Comment a-t-il pu oser ? Comment a-t-il pu ne pas être honoré de l'intérêt que lui portait Rhadamanthe ? Comment a-t-il pu ne pas voir, ne pas aimer cet être si… pur et parfait ? Sans doute est-il un mouton, lui aussi… aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui refuse la lumière, à tout ce qui fuit les éclairages criards et leur préfère la douceur de la pénombre, ses nuances, son silence et sa délicatesse. Un mouton, oui, sans doute… Mais celui que Rhadamanthe a choisi. Si tant est que le blond ait eu le choix. Lui-même l'a-t-il eu lorsqu'il est tombé amoureux d'Eaque ? Lorsqu'en un éclat de rire lumineux, un enfant qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer lui a ravi son cœur et sa raison ? Lumineux. Lui aussi est attiré par la lumière. Par certaines en tout cas. Pourtant, il n'est pas un mouton. Pas plus que ne l'est Eaque, pas plus qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, lorsqu'Eaque l'aimait aussi parce qu'il est l'Empereur, nimbé de la lueur des projecteurs braqués sur lui. Peut-être Kanon n'en est-il pas un. Pourquoi le jugement de son petit-frère serait-il, sur ce point, moins judicieux que le sien ? Rhadamanthe connait mieux cet homme que lui et s'il a trouvé grâce à ses yeux… Mais quelle importance, encore une fois ? Rhadamanthe est amoureux. Rhadamanthe aime Kanon Gemini avec autant de force que lui-même aime Eaque. Rien ne peut aller contre de tels sentiments. Absolument rien.

Eaque…

Il sent encore la trace de ses caresses, de ses baisers sur sa peau. Elle le fait souffrir. Elle le brûle, mêlant les souvenirs de la chaleur qui l'a consumée à la morsure du froid qui l'entoure à présent. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Bientôt, il ne ressentira plus rien. Bientôt, les souvenirs s'affadiront. Bientôt, l'espoir stupide qui s'est emparé de lui lorsqu'il s'est endormi, retournera dans les brumes du néant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. L'espoir de se réveiller et de voir Eaque à côté de lui. L'espoir de pouvoir contempler son visage, de le voir ouvrir les yeux, hésiter une seconde, ne pas lui sourire, se rapprocher lentement en fixant ses lèvres, murmurer son prénom, l'embrasser et lui demander, dans un souffle, de leur accorder une chance de reconstruire quelque chose… demande à laquelle il aurait été incapable de dire non. Il n'a jamais su dire non à Eaque, dès lors qu'il s'agit d'eux. La preuve en est encore cette nuit.

Eaque est sa plus grande faiblesse. La seule peut-être.

Cet espoir s'est définitivement envolé devant la porte de salle de bain. Il y était préparé. Il connaissait les mots qu'Eaque a prononcés avant même qu'ils ne sortent de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux, Eaque avait déserté le lit, quitté la chambre, sans l'avoir réveillé. Il ne lui en a pas fallu plus pour comprendre que, pour son frère, et donc pour lui, il ne s'agirait que d'une nuit, sans lendemain. Une part de lui savait tout cela avant même qu'il ne lui cède. S'il a tenté, vainement, de résister… c'était pour Eaque, bien sûr, pour ne pas qu'il ait de regrets, mais également, avant tout, pour lui-même. Pour ne pas ressusciter. Pour ne pas mourir, encore. Il aurait aimé éviter cette douleur. Elle finira par disparaître, bien sûr… mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à supporter une nouvelle agonie. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est raccroché à cet espoir imbécile, puéril, aussi longtemps qu'il a pu. C'est pour cela qu'il a voulu parler avec Eaque. C'est pour cela qu'il a espéré, jusqu'au dernier moment, que son frère lui dirait qu'il existait une possibilité pour qu'ils remettent en cause leurs décisions. Leur séparation.

Ce qu'il peut être égoïste.

Obliger Eaque à redevenir l'amant est tout simplement impossible. Il ne peut lui imposer de reprendre une relation qui lui a causé tant de souffrance, souffrance qui est au cœur même de leur rupture. Eaque mérite mieux et maintenant qu'ils ont enfin réussi à se séparer, il n'est pas question de revenir en arrière.

Quant à quitter Thétis… c'est tout aussi inenvisageable. Il l'aime. Elle l'aime. Il ne veut pas la faire souffrir. Sans parler des enfants. Sans parler de tout le reste. S'il se séparait de sa femme, nul doute que cela créerait un scandale. Ils se retrouveraient face à des questions auxquelles ils ne pourraient apporter de réponses. Il ne peut révéler qu'il aime Eaque. On les accuserait d'inceste, d'autant plus facilement qu'aux yeux de la loi, il est son frère biologique. L'ignominie tomberait sur eux. Les conséquences ne manqueraient pas d'être terribles pour l'Empire et tous leurs proches, au-delà même de celles qu'auraient la fin de l'alliance entre eux et les Solo. Des conséquences terribles, oui. Pour tout le monde. Son épouse, leurs enfants, Eaque… Jusqu'à Rhada qui serait dans l'obligation de prendre la place de l'Empereur, car lui serait forcé de se retirer pour que l'entreprise souffre le moins possible de sa décision. Eaque en est conscient, lui aussi. Il l'était déjà avant le mariage. C'est entre autres pour cela que, jamais, son cadet ne lui a demandé de rompre avec sa fiancée, même après la mort de ses parents. Parce que ce chemin, aussi douloureux soit-il par moments, est le meilleur pour tout le monde et qu'ils le savent tous les deux. C'est ce que son amour lui a rappelé, ce matin. Qu'ils ont raison. Que tout est pour le mieux.

Tout est pour le mieux.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

La chambre a des airs de tribunal. Saga a enfilé son costume de juge, entouré de ses deux assesseurs que sont Ayoros et Gabriel. Dans le rôle du procureur de la République, Angelo évidemment. Quoiqu'Angelo ferait un très mauvais procureur : les procureurs doivent poursuivre sans passion, histoire que leurs accusations ne prennent pas des airs de vendetta personnelle. Or, vu la mine de l'ancien policier, pour ce qui est de la distance objective, on peut clairement repasser. En avocat de la défense, Milo. Son but ne sera clairement pas d'innocenter son client, juste d'éviter qu'on s'acharne trop sur lui. Limiter les dégâts. Limiter la peine. Parce qu'il est, comme tout le monde, convaincu de la responsabilité du prévenu. Oui, pour tout le monde, il est responsable. Et donc coupable. Exit la présomption d'innocence. Exit la Constitution, la Convention Européenne des Droits de l'Homme, les traités internationaux et tous les textes du genre. Ce n'est même pas un procès. Ou alors juste la partie où le président de la séance résume les débats avant de prononcer le jugement et la sentence. De toute façon, ils se sont tous mis d'accord avant. Ils ont tous passé la soirée, la matinée à discuter de son cas, de ce qu'il convient de faire… De ce qu'on est en droit, raisonnablement, d'attendre d'un énergumène de son acabit, lui, l'accusé assis dans le box de son lit.

On lui reproche tellement de choses qu'il les entend à peine. On lui reproche de ne pas avoir accepté l'escorte d'Angelo. On lui reproche d'avoir provoqué le dealer au lieu de passer son chemin et d'avertir la police ensuite. On lui reproche d'avoir présumé de ses forces, d'avoir oublié qu'il n'a toujours pas entièrement récupéré depuis l'opération. On lui reproche de démarrer au quart de tour, sans penser aux conséquences. On lui reproche d'être irresponsable…

Il a l'impression d'entendre Eaque, la haine en moins, l'amour en plus. Enfin non, il y avait de l'amour dans les déclarations du cadet des Judge, de l'amour tourné vers son petit-frère blond qui était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital.

Il a eu des heures pour y penser, depuis qu'il s'est fait jeter de cette chambre. Il ne fait qu'empirer les choses… sans même le faire exprès. C'est presque l'histoire de sa vie. Il a tué sa mère. Il a tué même ses mères. Et son père aussi, du coup. Ce n'était pas sa faute mais les faits sont là. Comme ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute, si ce dealer vendait sa came, s'il a voulu l'empêcher de la refourguer à ces clients. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir éprouvé le besoin de les protéger, ces victimes plus ou moins innocentes, inconscientes, parfois, des risques qu'elles courent en consommant ce genre de produits… ou, au contraire, très conscientes de préférer ce danger à la réalité. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, non, mais on lui en veut quand même. On lui en veut parce qu'il est égoïste, qu'il ne pense qu'à lui, alors que c'est justement parce qu'il pense aux autres qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation, à la base.

– Te rends-tu vraiment compte que sans eux, sans Eaque et surtout sans Rhadamanthe, tu ne serais peut-être plus là ? insiste durement son jumeau. Que tu serais mort ? Tu peux dire merci aux Judge, Kanon. Nous pouvons tous leur dire merci.

– Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que merci c'est pas la première chose que je…

Kanon se fige et ouvre de grands yeux. Il vient de réaliser.

– Qu'y-a-t-il ? s'inquiète son jumeau.

– Je ne lui ai pas dit, murmure-t-il, hébété. Je ne lui ai pas dit merci… J'ai oublié… On s'est parlé et je n'ai même pas…

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quand avez-vous parlé ?

Kanon regarde son frère sans le voir. Il n'est plus vraiment là. Il est perdu dans ses souvenirs. Rhadamanthe à genoux à côté de lui. Rhadamanthe surplombant Rex. Rhadamanthe collé contre lui, le protégeant des coups. Rhadamanthe allongé sur le pavé, inconscient. Rhadamanthe dans son lit, si faible et si…

– La nuit dernière dans la ruelle, explique-t-il d'un ton hagard. On a échangé quelques mots durant… et ce matin. Il est sorti du coma. Les infirmières m'ont laissé le voir. Je voulais savoir comment il allait et… comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça.

Il n'a pas hésité longtemps à parler de l'entrevue de ce matin. Il n' a pas vraiment songé à la cacher, d'ailleurs ce serait parfaitement vain: il suffirait que Saga pose quelques questions, à droite et à gauche, ou qu'une infirmière, ou un des Judge lui parle pour qu'il soit mis au courant.

– Et ?

La question vient de Milo qui vient de s'asseoir à côté de lui et poser une main sur son épaule.

– Et rien, avoue Kanon. Rien du tout. Il n'a rien expliqué. Il a fait comme si c'était normal, comme si tout était parfaitement normal… Mais ça n'est pas normal. Alors ça m'a énervé et j'ai oublié… Et ses frères sont arrivés et… Je lui criais dessus, parce que je voulais des réponses et qu'il refusait de m'en donner alors ils m'ont jeté dehors… Et maintenant, ils ne veulent plus que je l'approche et je ne lui ai même pas dit merci.

Il n'en veut pas à Eaque. Ce n'est pas la faute du frère de Rhadamanthe s'il arrive à Kanon de perdre son sang-froid au point de passer à côté de ce qui est important… C'est tellement évident qu'il est reconnaissant envers les Judge, envers Rhadamanthe… Reconnaissant. Il hésite un instant. L'est-il vraiment ? Oui. Sans doute. Il n'aurait pas voulu mourir. Il est heureux, vraiment, d'être en vie… Et c'est à eux, c'est à lui, qu'il le doit. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi il est leur débiteur. Et cela gâche tout. Non, c'est même pire que ça. Il sait qu'il devrait être redevable mais cette ombre…

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmure Saga en lui prenant la main.

Kanon relève les yeux vers son frère.

– Enfin… pas entièrement, précise celui-ci. Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais eu une bonne opinion de Rhadamanthe. Et quand je dis nous… je parle vraiment de toutes les personnes que nous fréquentons, en dehors de ses frères, évidemment, et probablement de leur tante, également. Non… Même eux en réalité… Ils ont toujours couverts ses écarts de conduite mais, aux yeux de tous, ils n'agissaient que par solidarité familiale. Nous ne pouvions pas imaginer qu'ils tenaient à lui, qu'ils l'aimaient réellement… Les démonstrations d'affection de Minos nous ont toujours paru… factices. Artificielles. Calculées. Pendant un temps, il y a eu un bon mot qui a couru au sujet de Rhadamanthe. Je ne sais plus qui en est à l'origine. Quel est la plus grande, peut-être la seule, qualité du croque-mort ?

– Son asociabilité, complète Gabriel.

– Parce que nous n'avions pas à supporter sa présence, explique Saga. Et que cela évitait, du même coup, bien des problèmes à ses frères. Mais nous nous sommes trompés, tous autant que nous sommes. Minos et Eaque aiment sincèrement Rhadamanthe. Et s'ils l'aiment, c'est parce qu'ils sont persuadés que… que Rhadamanthe est quelqu'un de bien. Ils ne sont peut-être pas totalement objectifs mais je doute qu'ils aient complètement tort. Je ne crois pas qu'il t'ait menti, tu sais, en te disant que ce qu'il a fait lui semble normal. Quand j'ai vu Minos, hier, pour avoir des nouvelles de son frère, il a eu des mots… Il était en colère et, compte-tenu des circonstances, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mais ce qui ressortait de son discours c'est que la décision de Rhadamanthe de venir t'aider ne l'a pas surpris. Qu'il ne se serait pas attendu à une autre réaction de la part de son frère.

Saga baisse la tête.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous avons toujours eu une mauvaise opinion des Judge et en particulier de Rhadamanthe. Parce que nous nous affrontons depuis des années. Parce que nous sommes ennemis et que les coups bas ont été fréquents entre nos familles ou nos entreprises. J'ai appris à respecter Minos, d'une certaine façon, parce que j'ai appris à le connaître à travers nos oppositions et nos échanges au cours des soirées, de la même façon que j'ai appris à apprécier Eaque. Il n'y a rien eu de tel avec Rhadamanthe. Nous l'avons tous jugé sans savoir. Et notre opinion de lui t'a influencé. Tu aurais dû le remercier mais je peux comprendre que ses réponses t'aient parues absurdes. C'est en partie notre faute. Ma faute. Et s'ils t'interdisent de l'approcher aujourd'hui, mon altercation avec Minos, hier soir, ne doit pas y être étrangère.

– Saga…

– Nous réparerons cela, le rassure son jumeau, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre un peu. Que les esprits calment. Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Attendre, oui… Cela me parait bien.

De toute façon, ils n'ont pas le choix. Rhadamanthe doit se remettre avant qu'il puisse… Il ne sait pas trop quoi. Avoir des réponses si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Pouvoir le revoir et le remercier, en tout cas. Ce serait quand même la moindre des choses.

On frappe à la porte. Tous les présents se retournent pour assister à l'entrée d'Io qui leur adresse à peine un regard. D'un pas assuré, il s'approche du lit.

– Vous permettez ? demande-t-il à Saga.

La question est purement rhétorique comme l'indique la main, posée sur son épaule, et qui le presse déjà de s'écarter. Sans se soucier de Milo, toujours collé à son meilleur ami, le gérant du Scylla se penche vers Kanon et scelle leurs lèvres. Un baiser. Auquel Kanon répond. Sans amour. Sans passion. Sans vraiment de sentiments. Mais un baiser tout de même.

– Putain… ! rugit Milo à l'encontre de son patron. Mais comment peux-tu oser te pointer comme ça ! Tu débarques comme si…

Kanon pose sa main sur la cuisse du DJ.

– Ne te mêle pas de ça…

– T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? gronde son meilleur ami.

Kanon hoche la tête.

– D'ailleurs si vous pouviez tous nous laisser… On reprendra la séance après.

* * *

Ils se retrouvent dans le couloir. Les histoires de couple sont une affaire privée et les explications qui vont avoir lieu entre Kanon et son compagnon n'ont pas à entrer dans le domaine public. Milo fulmine. Plus qu'aucun autre, il ne doit pas supporter d'être tenu à l'écart, lui qui estime que tout ce qui concerne ses proches le concerne directement.

– Tournée de café ? propose-t-il. Faut que je trouve un truc pour m'occuper sinon je vais défoncer la porte pour aller virer Io.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te retient ? lui demande Mikael. Que ce soit ton patron ?

– Que Kanon m'ait demandé de pas m'en mêler…

À en juger par l'expression fermée de son visage, l'injonction de son meilleur ami est bien la seule chose qui empêche le DJ de franchir cette porte et d'aller expliquer sa façon de penser, en termes fleuris, à son employeur. Et le pouvoir des mots de Kanon semble s'effriter à mesure que s'égrainent les secondes.

– Va pour le café, sourit Saga qui semble parfaitement comprendre Milo.

– Cool. Merci. Gab ? Tu viens m'aider ?

Une impression de déjà-vu… parfaitement justifiée puisqu'il a déjà vécu une scène semblable. Milo veut lui parler. Seul à seul. Probablement de Rhadamanthe. C'est pour cela que, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur, dans lequel ils sont seuls, se referment sur eux, les premiers mots prononcés ne le surprennent pas le moins du monde.

– Tu lui as rien dit, hein ?

– Non.

– Cool. Continue comme ça.

C'est remarquable à quel point cet homme si volubile peut, en certaines occasions, se contenter de peu de mots.

– Milo…

– Quoi ? aboie celui-ci.

– Nous savons parfaitement toi et moi que l'opinion de Kanon n'a guère de rapport avec ce que Saga a pu lui dire.

– Et alors ?

– Saga culpabilise. Il en souffre.

Le DJ baisse la tête preuve qu'il en est effectivement conscient. Et qu'il comprend tout à fait que Gabriel ait envie de soulager cette peine, qu'il ait envie de lui expliquer la réalité de la situation. Il en aurait envie, lui aussi, si tout était inversé. Saga et Kanon. Gabriel et lui.

– Je sais… mais tu veux quoi ? Dire la vérité ? Toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ? Que Rhadamanthe et Kanon se voyaient à l'Olympe parce c'est là qu'il retrouvait Ayo ? Que Rhadamanthe découvert ce qu'ils faisaient en réalité et qu'il a brisé le cœur de Kanon parce qu'il a voulu en profiter ? Et même si on essaye de lui faire gober que Rhadamanthe s'est planté, tu crois vraiment que Saga marchera ? Qu'il ira pas voir Ayo pour tirer ça au clair ? Qu'Ayo pourra lui mentir, les yeux dans les yeux ? C'est une chose de pas dire toute la vérité mais mentir pour de vrai… Les mensonges de Kanon et Ayo, c'est leur décision. Ils pensaient que c'était la meilleure solution et, jusqu'à présent, ça a pas trop mal marché. Mais si Saga découvre qu'ils lui ont menti… Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque de foutre son couple en l'air juste parce qu'il se sent mal de s'être planté à propos de quelqu'un ? Ça changera rien au fait qu'il s'est effectivement planté. On est tous dans le même bateau sur ce coup. Et le grand jeu de la vérité, en ce moment, il risque juste de nous faire couler à pic.

– C'est pour cela que tu es énervé, comprend Gabriel. Parce que tu t'es trompé, toi aussi.

– J'ai jamais prétendu être infaillible, se défend Milo d'une voix sourde.

– Mais tu es en grande partie responsable de l'opinion de Kanon. Tu as tout fait pour le convaincre que Rhadamanthe était un être abject. Tu en étais convaincu toi-même.

Le DJ serre les dents. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre devant eux. Il sort de la cabine. Gabriel lui emboite le pas.

– Milo… Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, déclare-t-il calmement en se portant à ses côtés du DJ qui s'est arrêté à l'appel de son nom. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Au regard des événements, je serais arrivé à des conclusions très similaires aux tiennes.

En prononçant ces mots, il lui a pris la main. Il la serre tendrement dans la sienne. Celle de Milo se crispe autour de ses doigts. Elle finit par se détendre après de longues secondes. Le DJ prend une grande respiration.

– Faut que je parle avec Kanon, décrète-t-il. Mais tant qu'il y aura du monde autour, c'est juste pas possible. À l'appart', ça va être chaud. Tout le monde va vouloir venir s'assurer qu'il va bien, je vois pas trop comment je pourrais les en empêcher… Et, en plus, avec Angelo qui va nous coller… Je connais Kanon. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est pas le genre de truc qu'il peut régler comme ça, surtout s'il a pas pu s'expliquer avec Rhadamanthe. Surtout avec Io qui vient de débarquer… Tu l'as vu ! Il est perdu. Il nage complètement. Il sait qu'il a fait une connerie et qu'il mérite de se faire taper sur les doigts. Si on l'engueule pas un minimum, il va s'arranger pour couler tout seul dans son coin. Mais si on lui met trop la tête sous l'eau, il s'en servira d'excuse pour tout envoyer balader, tellement il est paumé. Il se retrouvera tout seul… et quand il est tout seul… C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut du temps, pour discuter tranquillement… pour qu'il puisse faire le tri…

Sa théorie de la gestion de Kanon, le DJ la leur a exposée en long, en large et en travers, ce matin, s'opposant parfois violemment avec Angelo. Les événements de la veille n'ont pas eu d'effets positifs sur les tendances paranoïaques de l'ancien policier qui rentre d'ailleurs dans une colère noire dès que ce mot, paranoïa, est prononcé. Il n'est pas paranoïaque. Il est simplement conscient des réalités, lui, contrairement aux imbéciles heureux qui l'entourent et s'acharnent à le prendre pour un fou. L'Italien ne va pas bien. Et il y a fort à parier que Milo éprouverait le besoin irrépressible de lui venir en aide, ou du moins qu'il serait plus coulant, si la personne sur laquelle Angelo désirait mettre en œuvre des mesures de sécurité drastiques n'était pas son meilleur ami et qu'il n'était pas persuadé que mettre Kanon sous cloche de verre ne risque que de provoquer une autre catastrophe. Gérer Kanon est une tâche de longue haleine qui demande de la subtilité, de la précision. Une entreprise de déminage dans une vaste plaine : la moindre erreur peut être fatale et chaque succès ne vous amène qu'à affronter une nouvelle épreuve. Un véritable sacerdoce… que Milo n'envisage pas une seconde d'abandonner alors qu'il serait si simple de renoncer.

Gabriel le voit, irrité par son impuissance face à un environnement qu'il ne peut contrôler, face à ces gens qui investissent le champ de mines sans savoir où ils sont. La main, dans la sienne, s'est à nouveau contractée. Le regard du DJ s'égare autour d'eux, à la recherche d'une source d'apaisement. Sans succès.

– Vous pouvez revenir vous installer chez moi, propose le bras droit de Saga.

Le DJ se retourne brusquement vers lui.

– T'es sérieux ?

– Cela pourrait régler plusieurs problèmes. En n'habitant pas votre appartement, cela te fournira une excuse pour tenir vos amis relativement éloignés. Angelo connait mon quartier et me fait confiance. Il sera sans doute plus enclin à vous laisser une certaine liberté. Je pense que nous devrions rapidement pouvoir le convaincre que ta surveillance, le jour, et ma surveillance, le soir, peuvent suffire, durant la convalescence de Kanon. Et, étant donné que je connais la situation, vous n'aurez pas à craindre que je découvre des secrets compromettants si, par mégarde, je surprends ou interromps une de vos discussions.

Il n'est pas honnête. Pas totalement, en tout cas. Il omet volontairement sa véritable motivation. Ce n'est pas pour le bien de Kanon qu'il veut que Milo et lui emménagent chez lui. Ni, il faut le reconnaître, pour le bien de Milo. Quoiqu'indirectement… Tant que durera la crise de Kanon, Milo se concentrera sur son meilleur ami ce qui rendrait caduque toute tentative de séduction. Certes, Gabriel n'a pas eu le temps d'établir un réel plan d'action mais mieux vaut que le DJ soit potentiellement réceptif lorsque celui-ci sera au point. Aider Kanon sert donc son dessein.

Il est donc en train de manipuler Milo. Il en a pleinement conscience… mais ce n'est pas grave de manipuler les gens, même s'ils finissent par s'en rendre compte, tant qu'à la fin, ils ne le regrettent pas, _n'est-ce-pas, Milo_ ?

– Mais toi ? s'inquiète celui-ci. Enfin, je veux dire… on sait qu'on est chiants, avec Kanon, et que t'en avais marre de nous et je veux pas que tu…

– Je n'en avais pas marre de vous, le coupe Gabriel. Je reconnais qu'à la fin, j'étais facilement irritable mais la situation était compliquée. Celle-ci n'est guère simple mais je pense être davantage capable de la gérer.

Il veut croire qu'il peut en être capable, oui. Milo lui manque. Il le sait. Ne le voir qu'au Scylla impose une certaine distance, bien éloignée de la proximité dont il chérit le souvenir. Il doit pouvoir fournir des efforts afin de la retrouver en partie. Et maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est jaloux, il lui sera sans doute plus simple de contrôler ses réactions et de profiter pleinement des moments qu'ils partageront, entre deux appels nécessiteux de Kanon. Profiter. Dans deux sens du terme. Retrouver de tels instants lui sera agréable, et plus que cela même. Et cela pourrait lui fournir des opportunités de mieux comprendre comment séduire l'objet de son affection et de mettre en pratique, le cas échéant, ses déductions. Son appartement lui sera un terrain éminemment plus favorable qu'une boite de nuit où la foule recherche, dans une large proportion, à attirer l'attention du DJ.

– T'es sûr ? l'entend-il demander.

– Qu'ai-je dit ?

– Que tu pensais être capable de gérer… Donc t'es pas sûr.

Milo a une petite moue. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Il semble estimer, à sa manière, les probabilités. Évaluation des risques. Ses yeux quittent le visage de Gabriel, dont les traits ne lui ont semble-t-il apporté aucune réponse, pour se poser sur leurs mains qui s'étreignent. Il doute. Il hésite. De leur amitié ? De ses intentions ? De sa sincérité ?

– Je t'assure que jamais je n'ai regretté de vous avoir accueilli chez moi, déclare Gabriel. J'ai apprécié les moments où nous vivions ensemble.

Il ne ment pas. Il omet simplement de préciser qu'il parle avant tout de l'époque où ce nous se résumait à eux deux. Milo relève ses yeux vers lui et son visage s'illumine. Il lui offre un sourire, un magnifique sourire, avant de séparer leurs mains, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre son cœur. Gabriel ferme les yeux. Il aime les étreintes de Milo, c'est une certitude. Il aime sentir son corps contre le sien. Il lui rend son accolade. La sienne est plus mesurée.

– Merci, souffle doucement le DJ à son oreille. Merci, Gab. Merci.

– De rien.

– Non. De tout.

* * *

La chambre est silencieuse. À n'en pas douter, Io a vécu le départ des spectateurs, qui n'ont eu d'autre choix que de s'effacer, se contentant de lui lancer ses regards noirs, incapables de protester après l'injonction de Kanon de la même façon qu'il a vécu leur baiser. Comme une victoire. Et c'en est une. Il a pris un risque. Kanon aurait pu le repousser, violemment. Il aurait pu l'humilier publiquement. Il ne l'a pas fait. Une victoire, oui. Indubitablement. Il s'écarte du lit et retire son manteau. Il porte un pull gris et un pantalon noir. Une tenue toute simple, incroyablement éloignée des costumes colorés qu'il arbore dans le cadre de ses activités professionnelles. En cet instant, il n'est pas le gérant du Scylla. C'est du moins le message qu'il doit chercher à faire passer.

– Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il en posant son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? rétorque Kanon.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me ronge pas les sangs d'inquiétude, que je ne pousse pas de grands cris et que je m'arrache pas les cheveux, que ton état m'indiffère.

Il s'est enfin retourné. Son visage est effroyablement flegmatique. Comme sa voix.

– Il n'avait pas l'air de trop te préoccuper, hier soir.

– Je n'étais pas trop inquiet, je le reconnais. Peut-être parce qu'immédiatement après nous avoir avertis de ce qui t'était arrivé, tes amis nous ont dit que tu allais bien.

– Que j'allais bien ? s'emporte Kanon. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu aller bien ? Je venais de me faire agresser !

Io ne frémit pas face à l'accusation agressive. Il conserve son calme olympien.

– Shina a soutenu que tu n'avais aucune blessure sérieuse. Je me suis contenté de lui faire confiance. Et pour ce qui est de l'assistance psychologique… Tes amis étaient auprès de toi. Saga allait te rejoindre, ainsi que Milo…

– Milo, on t'a forcé à le laisser venir !

– Je le reconnais. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il ne t'aurait pas accompagné ici. Il se serait contenté de te rejoindre dans la ruelle pour prendre de tes nouvelles et serait revenu au Scylla afin d'assurer la prestation pour laquelle je l'emploie au lieu de perdre son temps ici.

– Perdre son temps ? s'étrangle Kanon. Venir me voir, ça aurait été perdre ton temps ? Et tu oses prétendre que tu tiens à moi ?

Cette fois-ci une lueur d'énervement vient troubler son regard framboise. Fugace, la lueur, mais bien réelle.

– Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que Milo a fait, concrètement, à part attendre dans le couloir les résultats de tes examens et se faire expliquer par les infirmières qu'il devait rentrer chez lui dès lors qu'ils ont été connus?

Sa voix a changé. Le timbre, s'il est toujours assuré, est devenu plus dur. Implacable. Kanon va pour répondre mais referme la bouche avant d'avoir prononcé le moindre mot. C'est vrai que Milo n'a pas fait grand-chose. Il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Ils n'ont même pas pu parler, tous les deux. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui alors que c'est bien la chose qu'il attend le plus, parler avec Milo. Pouvoir discuter avec lui de tout ce qui vient de se passer.

– Ce n'est pas une raison, gromelle-t-il. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il était là…

– Tu ne me feras pas croire que je t'ai manqué.

Io vient s'asseoir auprès de lui. Il a ramené la chaise auprès de lui.

– Après un tel événement, la victime a besoin d'être rassurée, d'être convaincue qu'elle pourra à nouveau se sentir en sécurité. Or on ne peut être rassuré par quelqu'un dont se méfie, ni se sentir en sécurité auprès de lui. Je ne t'ai pas manqué, Kanon, reconnais-le. Je ne t'ai pas manqué… parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Derrière ce constat, il y a presque un regret… Presque. Et s'il est sincère, il s'efface alors que se dessine un fin sourire sur le visage d'Ignacio Oliveira.

– Tu es quelqu'un de fascinant, tu sais ? Plus j'en apprends sur toi, plus je trouve d'explications à certaines de tes réactions… plus je réalise à quel point tu restes un complet mystère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– La vérité, comme toujours. Je pensais que ce qui t'avait incité à accepter mes avances était que tu avais enfin compris que tu pouvais te fier à moi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Du coup, je m'interroge sur tes motivations… Il aurait été tellement plus simple de me dire non. Enfin… Je n'ai pas à me plaindre : j'ai obtenu des réponses même si elles m'amènent à me poser d'autres questions. Et puis, maintenant que j'ai découvert ce que tu voulais me cacher, tu n'auras plus à systématiquement repousser mes avances et nous pourrons enfin coucher ensemble, n'est-ce-pas ? Et c'est incontestablement une excellente nouvelle. Puis-je la voir ?

– De quoi tu parles ? demande Kanon, qui tente de cacher la crainte qui vient de naître en lui.

– De ta cicatrice, voyons.

La question et la réponse ont été prononcées sur le ton le plus naturel du monde. Kanon a un incontrôlable mouvement de recul. Le sang a quitté son visage. Il doit être blême. Livide. Et ce réflexe fait naître un sourire sur le visage d'Io. Kanon réalise qu'il vient de se faire avoir en beauté. Une fois de plus, son petit-ami a fait un pari, a tenté un coup. Et c'est bien sa réaction qui vient de confirmer les déductions d'Ignacio, qui a fait d'une simple supputation une véritable conviction. Une vérité. Maudites soient ses heures d'insomnie, maudite soit sa nuit blanche, maudites, maudites…

– Tu sais que j'en étais venu à me dire que je ne te plaisais pas ? lui avoue Io. Cela m'a beaucoup perturbé. Pas que tu ne me trouves pas attirant dans l'absolu, mais que tu es tout de même accepté mes avances, comme je te l'ai dit. J'avais été honnête avec toi : tu savais que j'avais, et que j'ai toujours, très envie de toi. Qu'au départ, tu aies voulu tester ma patience, ou continuer le jeu du chat et de la souris, me semblait extrêmement probable, mais tes réactions étaient trop épidermiques et l'accumulation de tes excuses les rendaient trop peu crédibles pour que je me contente de cette explication. Alors, j'ai fait quelques tests… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que tu ne me fuyais qu'à partir du moment où je commençais à vouloir te déshabiller. Je me suis même demandé, à un moment, si tu n'avais pas un problème avec le sexe. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai appris dans quel service tu avais été hospitalisé que je me suis rappelé que ton frère avait dû subir une opération du foie. Et quand, en pénétrant dans cette chambre, j'ai vu que tu allais bien, j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il était probable que les médecins aient craint, _a priori,_ pour ton foie. Je suis d'ailleurs très heureux qu'il n'ait rien, je t'assure.

Il lui a pris la main. Kanon regarde les doigts glisser sur sa peau.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que tu sais ? demande-t-il d'une voix atone.

Autant clarifier les choses tout de suite, ils gagneront du temps.

– Comment cela ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, en échange de ton silence ?

Io soupire et retire sa main. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Tu me faire confiance. Je ne suis pas le plus sentimental des hommes, je ne le serais jamais. Mais j'ai des principes. Un des plus importants est de limiter les interactions entre ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle. En sortant avec toi, je savais que maintenir cette séparation ne serait pas une chose aisée. Mais tu me plais et c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi de courir ce risque. J'ai pris le temps de vous expliquer, à toi et à Julian, que vous n'apprendriez rien l'un de l'autre par mon intermédiaire. Que je vous serais fidèle, chacun dans votre domaine. En restant au Scylla, hier soir, en assumant mes responsabilités et mon engagement auprès de lui, j'ai montré à Julian que je lui étais loyal, que lorsque je suis au travail, il peut me faire une absolue confiance. Parce que je sais rester maître de moi-même, quelques soient les circonstances. Que mes sentiments ne prennent jamais le pas sur ma raison. Que je décide toujours de mes réactions. C'est pour cela que ma vie privée est privée et le restera quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne dirais rien à Julian même si tu décides de rompre. Quelle que soit ma déception, elle ne me poussera pas à aller à l'encontre de mes principes, de mes convictions. Parce que je les place au-dessus de tout. De toi, de notre relation. De mon intérêt pour mon travail. Si Julian avait exigé de moi que je t'espionne, j'aurais immédiatement démissionné. Si tu avais cherché à me soutirer des informations à son sujet, je t'aurais quitté dans l'instant. Tu peux refuser de me croire mais, dans ce cas-là, tu ferais sans doute mieux de rompre. Et tu le devrais aussi si tu me crois capable d'user de chantage pour te garder.

Rompre… ? Kanon se rend compte qu'il ne l'envisage plus vraiment. À se demander s'il l'a vraiment envisagé, du reste. Il était en colère contre Io, c'est une évidence… mais il n'a pas beaucoup pensé à lui cette nuit, son esprit trop occupé par Rhadamanthe Judge. Et maintenant… Maintenant, il ne sait plus. L'un a refusé de lui donner la moindre explication… Enfin, si, il lui en a donné une. Rhadamanthe a dit que ce qu'il a fait était normal. Et Minos a dit la même chose à Saga.

Rhadamanthe était dans le coma. Son grand-frère et lui n'ont pas pu parler durant le temps écoulé entre l'agression et ces discussions. Alors oui, peut-être que, pour eux, tout ceci est… normal. Ce serait mieux, en tout cas, que d'imaginer qu'ils ont monté cette histoire de toute pièce, qu'il s'agit d'un complot pour les culpabiliser, lui et Saga, que Rhadamanthe est fou au point d'avoir mis sa vie en jeu, simplement pour obtenir un avantage stratégique. La normalité est l'option la plus… positive. Si elle est vrai, cela veut dire que sa statue n'est pas un monstre, pas autant qu'il le pensait. C'est rassurant, quelque part, de se dire qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas totalement trompé, que c'est peut-être parce qu'il avait perçu ses bons côtés qu'il est tombé sous son charme. Mais cela voudrait dire, aussi, que Rhadamanthe ne tient pas particulièrement à lui. Qu'il ne compte pas plus qu'un autre… malgré ce qu'ils ont vécu.

Io, au contraire, tient à lui. D'une façon un peu étrange, c'est vrai, mais Io tient à lui. C'est ce qu'il vient de lui dire et Kanon veut bien le croire. Io a toujours été honnête et franc.

– Mais si tu te décides enfin à me faire confiance, nous pouvons continuer comme nous avons commencé et voir si notre relation peut être viable maintenant que tout est plus clair entre nous. Tu connais ma façon de fonctionner et je n'en changerai pas. À toi de voir si tu penses qu'elle peut te convenir. De mon point de vue, tu ne risques pas grand-chose.

Rester avec Io. Pourquoi pas. Non plus parce que son attirance pour sa statue blonde le dégoutte mais parce qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ne le mène nulle part. Puisque, dans le meilleur des cas, il est probable que le benjamin des Judge ne tienne pas particulièrement à lui. Enfin non… ce ne serait pas le meilleur des cas, il est obligé de le reconnaître. Le meilleur des cas, ce serait que Rhadamanthe tienne à lui, que Minos n'en ait pas été au courant, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un immense et malencontreux concours de circonstances… ce qui ferait que sa statue ne serait pas un monstre et qu'il pourrait peut-être éprouver quelque chose… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi se serait-il évertué à lui proposer de l'argent, alors qu'il avait bien dû voir, comprendre que cela dégoutait Kanon de n'être considéré que comme un objet sexuel ? Pourquoi avoir refusé toutes les mains qu'il lui a tendues, ensuite, à son anniversaire, au mariage ? Pourquoi n'avoir jamais évoqué Saga ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ?

Des questions, toujours. Toujours. Des questions auxquelles il est inutile de chercher des explications. Il ne pourra connaître la vérité qu'en s'expliquant avec Rhadamanthe. Ce n'est qu'en parlant avec lui, en mettant les choses à plat qu'il pourra savoir si quelque chose pourrait être éventuellement possible entre eux. Ce qui n'arrivera pas avant un bon moment, dans le meilleur des cas. Et puis même si Rhadamanthe tient à lui, est-ce que cela suffira ? D'accord, Rhadamanthe l'a sauvé. D'accord, Saga reconnait s'être trompé. Mais est-ce pour autant que leur situation a changé ? Est-ce pour autant qu'il est possible, pour deux adversaires, d'envisager quoique ce soit… ensemble ?

Alors oui, pourquoi ne pas continuer avec Io, en attendant ? Il sera toujours temps d'aviser, après, n'est-ce-pas, en fonction de la manière dont les choses évolueront. S'il s'avère qu'il ne compte pas pour sa statue, il aura au moins la satisfaction de ne pas s'être contenté d'espérer, stupidement… Et dans le cas contraire… S'il est amené à rompre avec Io, celui-ci le vivra sans doute plutôt… bien, conséquence de son étrange manière d'être. Alors… pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Après tout, c'est justement pour ce genre de raisons qu'il est sorti avec lui, à la base. C'est pour cela qu'il l'a choisi…

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse immédiate, déclare Ignacio. Je ne t'attendrai pas éternellement mais, je te l'ai dit, je sais me montrer patient. Si tu veux prendre quelques jours pour…

Les lèvres de Kanon l'empêchent de terminer sa phrase.

* * *

Ça y est. Il a enfin atteint Kanon. Il peut enfin le protéger. Le soulagement qu'il ressent est immense. Les ombres peuvent bien continuer de le frapper, il n'en a plus rien à faire. Elles ne peuvent plus faire de mal à Kanon. Elles ne peuvent plus atteindre Kanon. Tout va bien. Kanon ne risque plus rien. Il tiendra le temps qu'il faudra. Le temps qu'il faudra à leurs agresseurs pour renoncer. Tout va bien. Tout va…

Tout ne va plus bien. Plus bien du tout. Il s'affole. Les ombres, derrière lui, l'attirent, l'aspirent irrémédiablement. Kanon est sur le point de lui échapper. Il lutte, il s'accroche, agrippe Kanon dans l'espoir de le retenir alors que d'autres silhouettes, informes et grises, voudraient l'entraîner au loin. Kanon lui échappe. Il se débat, il se bat. Il frappe les figures ténébreuses en hurlant le nom de son loup. Certaines se délitent sous ses coups mais d'autres reviennent, toujours, plus nombreuses, plus féroces, plus agressives. C'est un combat perdu d'avance. Il va perdre. Il va perdre Kanon. Il tend le bras vers lui. Il ne peut plus le toucher. Kanon est trop loin. Son odeur se dissipe. Elle disparait totalement. Il ne le voit plus. Il ne voit plus rien. Tout est devenu ténèbres. Les ombres ont gagné : elles l'ont plongé dans le néant. Et ont emmené Kanon.

Il retrouve la réalité, la surface. Il émerge. Il ouvre les yeux. Kanon. Où est-il ? Il n'en sait rien. Son cœur se brise. Il a failli. Il ne l'a pas protégé. Il n'a pas pu empêcher les ombres de l'emmener. Que lui ont-elles fait ? Qu'ont-elles pu lui faire ? Son loup est-il encore en vie ? Il rampe sur le sol pour approcher les barreaux qui lui font face. Il n'y a rien de l'autre côté, rien qu'un couloir de pierres rendues blafardes par une lumière diffuse et irréelle, qui s'enfonce dans les ténèbres. Y a-t-il d'autres cellules quelque part ? Plus loin ? Kanon est-il lui aussi enfermé ? Il n'ose pas l'appeler de peur de l'effrayer, s'il est encore en vie. Il n'ose pas l'appeler de peur d'alerter leurs gardiens qui pourraient s'en prendre à son loup, s'il est encore en vie. Il n'ose pas l'appeler de peur de n'obtenir aucune réponse. Il s'éloigne de la grille pour regagner le fond de sa cellule où l'obscurité mange la réalité.

Une lumière au milieu des ténèbres. Deux océans zébrés d'éclairs, cerclés de sang, qui luttent pour ne pas être engloutis.

Kanon est là, recroquevillé sur le sol humide, tremblant de froid. Blessé peut-être. Il s'approche. Kanon ne semble pas avoir de séquelle physique évidente. Il s'allonge près de lui. Il le prend dans ses bras. Kanon se débat. Rien que de très normal. Il est une ombre, lui aussi. Il est un monstre. Son loup ne l'a pas oublié. Son loup se méfie, se défie de lui. Il tient bon, resserrant son étreinte. Kanon a besoin de chaleur. Kanon en a conscience. Kanon se calme, s'apaise, jusqu'à accepter son étreinte. Kanon a cessé de lutter et se laisse aller. Kanon s'est endormi.

Il est un monstre à n'en pas douter. Une abomination. Il s'en moque. Dieu, s'il existe et s'il intéresse un tant soit peu aux actes commis par ceux qui sont promis à l'Enfer, ne lui pardonnera pas l'ignominie de ses actes. Il s'en moque. Il se moque d'un hypothétique paradis, ailleurs. Son paradis est là. Il tient Kanon entre ses bras. Il peut le serrer contre lui, s'enivrer de son parfum, savourer la douceur de sa peau, profiter de la caresse de ses cheveux. Jouir de sa présence. Il savoure chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure qui passe dans cette grotte sinistre qui lui semble le plus bel endroit du monde. Il en arriverait presque à remercier les ombres pour avoir provoqué ces instants de pur bonheur.

Kanon bouge. Kanon se réveille. Kanon ouvre les yeux. Le sang s'est retiré des eaux tumultueuses, ballotées par le vent et la pluie, par la tempête qui gronde au loin, qui s'annonce et déferle vers lui, mêlant ciel et flots dans un merveilleux tumulte de bleu, de vert et de gris. Kanon le regarde, l'observe mais n'a pas de mouvement de recul. Peut-être est-ce, pour son loup, un moyen de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance pour avoir essayé de le secourir, même si cela s'est avéré infructueux… Mais Kanon a survécu. Kanon est vivant. Kanon n'est pas particulièrement blessé. Peut-être a-t-il réellement pu l'aider. Kanon le regarde. Kanon a l'air fatigué. Il aimerait lui dire qu'il peut continuer de se reposer. Mais les yeux de Kanon lui posent des questions, exigent des réponses. Kanon ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi il est intervenu. Kanon ne semble pas vouloir ou pouvoir admettre qu'un monstre puisse sincèrement aimer un loup, un ange tel que lui. Cela doit être une idée ignoble à accepter que vous inspirez de tels sentiments à quelqu'un que vous méprisez, que vous abhorrez. Comment lui expliquer sans l'effrayer ? Sans lui donner l'envie de s'éloigner ?

Il n'a pas à se poser longtemps la question. Les ombres ont ouvert la porte de leur cellule. Les silhouettes grises se précipitent sur eux et lui arrachent Kanon des bras. Il s'agrippe à lui mais leurs tortionnaires l'empêchent de retenir Kanon. Il se débat. Il se bat. Il frappe, au hasard tandis qu'elles emmènent Kanon au loin. Kanon l'appelle au secours. Kanon crie son nom. Kanon a peur. Peur de mourir. Peur d'être torturé. Peur de souffrir. Il lui répond. Il hurle son prénom. Il hurle contre les ombres qui l'emprisonnent toujours, qu'il déchire, sans pour autant en venir à bout. Si seulement c'était lui qu'elles pouvaient emmener. Si seulement c'était à lui qu'elles pouvaient s'en prendre. Si seulement, ils pouvaient avoir le choix. Si seulement il pouvait donner sa vie contre celle de Kanon… Il n'hésiterait pas. Pas une seconde. Mais il ne peut pas. Il n'intéresse pas les ombres. Pas vraiment. C'est Kanon qu'elles veulent. C'est Kanon qu'elles emmènent. C'est Kanon qui passe la porte de la cellule et disparait.

Il n'a pas pu l'en empêcher. Il n'a rien peu faire. Les ombres l'ont, à nouveau, plonger dans le néant.

Quand il retrouve la réalité, quand il émerge à nouveau, quand il rouvre les yeux, il constate qu'il est toujours dans sa cellule. Des chaînes enserrent ses poignets et ses chevilles. Un peu plus loin, dans les ténèbres, un corps est allongé. Il s'en approche. Deux océans orageux se dévoilent. Il se précipite. Par chance, ses liens lui permettent d'atteindre le corps étendu de son loup. Il le serre contre lui. Kanon ne résiste pas. Alors…

Alors il profite de ces instants de bonheur où il peut jouir de sa présence.

* * *

Le regard de l'infirmière s'attarde sur le patient, allongé sur son lit. Elle a du mal à croire que cet homme a blessé deux de ses collègues plus tôt dans la journée, lors d'une crise délirante. Un sédatif puissant l'a calmé. Dès son réveil, après que l'effet du narcotique se soit estompé, il en a eu une seconde, tout aussi dévastatrice. Ils lui ont administré un autre calmant et l'ont entravé. Et maintenant… son visage est paisible, détendu. Les drogues, sans le moindre doute. Il est difficile d'imaginer que, derrière ces traits, se cache une telle violence.

Elle regarde à nouveau son dossier. Agression. Traumatisme crânien. Peut-être n'est-ce pas si étonnant, après tout. Il n'est pas rare que de telles blessures influent sur le comportement.


	73. Lundi 30 Octobre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Minos a réfléchi, notamment sur les événements des douze dernières heures qui lui ont mis un petit coup au moral, mais aussi sur des événements plus anciens qui n'ont guère eu d'impact positif sur son humeur. Kanon s'est fait tapé sur les doigts mais pas trop parce que Saga culpabilise (y avait longtemps…). Et tandis que Gabriel manipulait Milo et que Kanon décidait de ne pas rompre avec Io, Rhadamanthe a été la proie des songes. Quant à savoir s'il s'agissait de cauchemars ou de rêves, le benjamin des Judge serait bien capable d'hésiter avant de donner une réponse… J'en ai entendu qui ont crié « boulet ! » et je trouve que ce n'est pas très gentil pour Rhadachou._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour l'intérêt que vous portez à NWS et pour votre soutien. Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. Je vais tâcher de me rattraper dans un avenir proche._

_Milkagirl :__ Rhada ne va pas fort, en effet. En même temps, il a eu la trouille de sa vie (ou presque) face à Kanon qui se faisait agresser, il s'est fait taper dessus au point de sombrer dans le coma durant plusieurs heures, son réveil a été pour le moins mouvementé et il n'est déjà pas quelqu'un de très… Je ne dirai pas équilibré parce qu'il reste relativement constant, du coup, ça peut donner une certaine impression d'équilibre, mais Rhada a de nombreux soucis dans sa tête de base, je pense qu'on est toutes et tous d'accord là-dessus ^^ De tels événements ne pouvaient pas rester sans conséquences. Pour Kanon et Io, l'éventuelle réaction de Rhada… je préfère m'abstenir de répondre parce que je sens que je vais spoiler si je le fais :p_

_SsyaLatte :__ Contente que le passage entre Gab et Milo t'ait plu. Ce n'est certes pas Io qui a sauvé la vie de Kanon (bon en même temps, il n'était pas sur place, lui…) mais il est tout de même présent. Et c'est un des rares qui n'accablent pas Kanon de reproches quant à sa conduite, là où Kanon a l'impression que tous ses proches le jugent coupable/responsable. Bon ok, c'est parce qu'Io s'est moins inquiété que d'autres vu qu'il est moins impliqué mais, mine de rien, ça compte. Je comprends tout à fait que sa conduite choque… Elle est d'ailleurs détestable ^^ Mais oui, je pense qu'il peut considérer qu'il a gagné. Disons qu'en tout cas, il n'a pas perdu et que, compte tenu des circonstances (et de l'opinion qu'ont de lui tous les proches de Kanon et sur laquelle il est parfaitement lucide), on peut assimiler cette non-défaite à un succès. Pour le café, je suis partante ^^_

_XXK/KS :__ Sorrente et Thétis. Ce qui est certain, en tout cas, c'est qu'ils s'entendent visiblement très correctement et qu'ils ont vécu « ensemble ». Sorrente vit chez Julian depuis qu'il bosse pour lui ou presque (il est possible que je ne l'ai que sous-entendu dans le chapitre où on les voit papoter autour de la piscine, je vous le concède). Chez Julian signifiant « Domaine Solo », Thétis y vivait bien évidemment. Je rappelle également que Sorrente et Julian avaient prévu de s'installer chez la sœurette pour gérer le transfert du siège sur Paris, sauf qu'ils ont estimé que squatter chez un couple de jeunes mariés, ça ne se faisait pas trop. Après, ce n'est pas parce qu'on vit dans la même maison que quelqu'un qu'il y a forcément un truc louche – y compris dans cette fic. Il n'y a rien entre Juju et So' et il n'y a rien eu entre Kanon et Milo, pour ne prendre que ces deux exemples. Pour Gab… c'était tout de même lui qui avait spontanément proposé d'héberger Milo et Kanon, la première fois. Un peu comme à l'époque, sa proposition correspond à un compromis pouvant satisfaire toutes les parties. Après, il n'expose que les arguments pouvant pousser Milo à accepter (c'est-à-dire ceux en rapport avec Kanon). Mais on peut « imaginer » qu'il passe sous silence d'autres motivations amicales qui concerneraient plus directement Milo (qui n'ira pas bien tant qu'il n'aura pas aidé Kanon), Angelo (pour gérer sa parano), Saga (qui n'ira pas super tant que Kanon n'ira pas bien)… De la même manière que Milo a passé sous silence certaines raisons pour lesquelles il veut que le secret de Kanon ne soit pas dévoilé : face à Camus, il ne donne que celles qui touchent Saga. Mais il est évident que Kanon serait impacté aussi et que c'est cela que craint Milo bien davantage que de foutre en l'air le couple que forment Ayo et Saga (pas qu'il souhaite leur rupture, hein, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit)._

_Alb :__ Ah vi, ça, c'est sûr : Gab profite honteusement de la situation et il a bien raison :p Savoir saisir les opportunités, c'est la clé de la réussite, sisi. Et oui, Kanon est un boulet :p Mais bon, ça, je pense que ce n'est pas nouveau. Pour sa défense, Rhada ne fait pas d'effort non plus. Et pour la défense du blond, il n'était clairement pas en état. Bref, Kanon est un boulet :p Mais bon, c'est Kanon. Dans le prologue, il nous a fait déjà un coup du même genre, souvenez-vous. Quand il se réveille chez Milo, la première chose qu'il lui demande c'est « pourquoi ? ». Ce n'est qu'après avoir eu sa réponse, la conviction que Milo lui dit la vérité (la sienne est tout cas, même si cette vérité-là a l'air bizarre…) et bu une gorgée de café qu'il lui dit enfin merci pour l'avoir sauvé. Quant à ce que va faire Minos… bon, pour le moment, il a un peu une entreprise à gérer tout seul ^^_

_Averrii : :) Il y a aura une fin à NWS, oui… Bon, nous n'en sommes clairement pas encore là (surtout si je double les chapitres parce que je n'ai pas la place de dire tout ce que je veux en un seul…) mais elle arrivera. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous considèrerez qu'elle clôt suffisamment « bien » cette histoire pour compenser la déception que l'on peut ressentir dans les dernières pages. _

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – Discothèque Le Scylla

_J'aime ce que tu me fais. Et tu aimes ça aussi._

Voilà ce que lui répètent inlassablement les yeux couleur framboise qui le scrutent. Ils se sont rivées à son regard dès le début de leurs ébats. Comme hier. Comme avant-hier. Apparemment, Io aime voir le visage de ses amants.

_J'aime ce que tu me fais. Et tu aimes ça aussi. _

Ils n'ont pas tort, ces yeux. Il ressent du plaisir, c'est indéniable. Ses côtes douloureuses ne le préoccupent plus trop. Le mal a toujours été soluble dans la volupté et les antalgiques.

_J'aime ce que tu me fais. Et tu aimes ça aussi. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour nous faire perdre la tête, pour nous faire craquer… _

Ils disent la vérité, ces yeux, lucides malgré le plaisir évident qui les traverse et les fait pétiller, par instants. La preuve en est cette pièce qui reste obstinément silencieuse si l'on omet le frottement de leurs corps sur le sofa. La preuve en est l'absence de tout gémissement.

_Ce n'est pas suffisant. Parce que, toi et moi, nous sommes meilleurs que ça._

Même sa respiration n'est pas si différente. Elle est plus profonde, bien sûr, mais toujours aussi régulière. Io se fait un devoir de résister. De lui résister. Il fait de même, fierté oblige.

_Nous sommes meilleurs que ça. Moi, je le suis, en tout cas… Et toi ?_

Un fin sourire, amusé, légèrement cynique, étire les lèvres de l'homme sous lui. Provocateur.

_Et toi, Kanon ? Es-tu meilleur que ça ? Es-tu… le meilleur ?_

Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu'il l'est.

Il arrête ses va-et-vient. Il se redresse. Il est à genoux, les jambes d'Io reposant sur ses cuisses écartées. De sa main gauche, il oblige son partenaire à replier la jambe droite, celle qui était coincée contre le dossier du canapé, pour la poser sur son épaule. Il le fixe un instant. Il reprend ses mouvements. Plus amples, plus profonds.

_Oui… J'aime ce que tu me fais… Mais ce n'est pas suffisant… Pas encore… Pas tout à fait…_

Les framboises luisent d'un éclat concupiscent. Ses yeux rivés aux orbes luxurieux, Kanon tourne légèrement la tête et se met à lécher la cheville à sa portée, sans qu'il y ait la moindre correspondance entre les caresses de sa langue et ses coups de reins, qu'il accentue encore. Les deux sensations, si différentes, presque opposées, l'une de langueur lascive, l'autre de violence frénétique, se mêlent pour les guider vers l'extase.

La première plainte. Sourde. Rauque.

Victoire.

Io ne le regarde plus. Il a cambré les reins, rejeté les bras, la tête en arrière. Il halète entre deux gémissements graves, incapable de faire face à son amant alors même qu'il succombe, submergé par le plaisir, charnel, physique que lui fait ressentir Kanon. Il est un arc tendu qui subit ses assauts, jusqu'à la libération. Il explose, il jouit, alors que ses doigts s'enfoncent profondément dans le cuir de l'accoudoir au-dessus de sa tête. Il se détend. Kanon embrasse une dernière fois sa cheville et repousse sa jambe mais, au lieu de la laisser reposer, il la ramène autoritairement sur son épaule droite. Curieux, Io redresse la tête et considère un instant Kanon qui lui répond d'un mouvement du bassin. Lui n'a pas encore craqué.

* * *

Le dos callé contre le dossier du canapé, sa tête reposant dans le creux de sa main, Kanon regarde distraitement ses doigts glisser contre le ventre de son amant, allongé à côté de lui.

– Tu as perdu, lui murmure-t-il.

– Perdu ? Moi ? s'étonne Io.

– Oui.

– J'ai eu droit à deux orgasmes, remarque le gérant du Scylla dans un sourire. Dans ces conditions, je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas de perdre, comme tu dis.

Une caresse sur une joue. Un baiser. Io roule sur le côté pour se lever mais le bras de Kanon, passé autour de sa taille, le retient. Il l'attire contre lui, collant son torse contre le dos de son compagnon, plongeant son visage dans les cheveux colorés.

– Reste là. Juste trente secondes.

– Kanon…

– Quoi ?

– Si je reste trente secondes, tu voudras que je reste cinq minutes. Et après cinq minutes, ce sera un quart d'heure…

– Et alors ?

– Et alors, je suis au travail au cas où tu aurais oublié. Si tu veux qu'on ait du temps après, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi. Nous y ferons tous les câlins post-coïtaux que tu veux.

– Je n'aime pas les hôtels, je te l'ai déjà dit, maugrée Kanon en relâchant sa proie.

Aussitôt, Io en profite. Oh, il ne fuit pas à l'autre bout de la pièce, il n'en a pas besoin. Il sait que son compagnon ne cherchera pas à le retenir davantage. Que Kanon se montrera raisonnable. Il s'assoit sur le rebord du canapé.

– Et dire que de toutes les excuses que tu m'as sorties pour ne pas coucher avec moi, c'était celle que je trouvais la moins crédible…

Il retire son préservatif, le noue, se lève, va le jeter dans la corbeille. Il la ramène pour que Kanon puisse faire de même. Il récupère ses vêtements éparpillés çà et là. Il se rhabille. Kanon, lui, s'allonge à plat dos sur le sofa, complètement nu, une main reposant sur son ventre, cachant à demi sa large cicatrice, l'autre jouant distraitement avec sa médaille.

– Tu devrais peut-être penser à enfiler quelque chose, indique Io.

– Pourquoi ?

– Shiryu ne devrait plus tarder.

Comme tous les soirs, le second du Scylla va apporter à son patron la caisse des entrées à cinq heures trente. Soit dans moins de dix minutes. Le début de la fin. De la fin de la nuit, s'entend.

– Et alors ? rétorque Kanon en croisant ses bras sous sa tête. Il doit savoir à quoi ressemble un mec à poil, non ? Il ne s'est jamais regardé dans une glace ?

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on la voie, insiste son amant en indiquant la marque qui barre son abdomen. Mets au moins ton caleçon et ton tee-shirt.

Kanon soupire mais s'exécute. Il pourrait toujours, bien sûr, se contenter de se retourner sur le ventre, le problème, enfin celui de sa cicatrice, serait réglé, mais il n'a pas envie de choquer le jeune homme. Il s'est suffisamment pris la tête avec des gens, cette semaine, pour ne pas s'en mettre de nouveaux à dos. Il n'a pas non plus envie qu'il aille tout raconter à Shunreï. Elle serait bien capable d'aller tout répéter aux autres serveuses, à Shun. À Milo. Alors, évidemment, le DJ sait parfaitement ce qu'il se passe derrière la porte du bureau de son patron depuis trois soirs que Kanon vient au Scylla, et même s'il avait préféré ne pas savoir, il y a fort à parier qu'Angelo, qui fait le planton de l'autre côté de la paroi de bois, l'aurait mis au courant, mais Kanon n'a pas envie de subir... Quoi d'ailleurs ? Une leçon de morale sur le fait qu'il devrait se montrer plus méfiant envers Io ? C'est bon, il a déjà donné. Et puis, Io est franc. Manipulateur, ça, oui… mais pas fourbe. Pas au sens où on l'entend habituellement. Et ce qui est sûr c'est que si Io doit le trahir, le gérant du Scylla viendra le prévenir avant. Juste histoire de voir sa tête et de, peut-être, négocier. Une sorte de donnant-donnant tordu mais limpide. Transparent.

À moins que le DJ ne lui explique qu'il devrait être un peu plus pudique ? Qu'il exhibait ses fesses à une autre époque de sa vie et qu'il vaudrait sans doute mieux qu'il ne retombe pas dans ce genre-là ? Ce serait bien son style, même si Milo serait mal placé pour se la jouer chantre des bonnes mœurs, avec sa vie sexuelle libre et épanouie, lui qui ramenait sans complexe ses partenaires d'un soir dans chacun de leurs deux appartements. Ramenait. Parce que, chez Gabriel Camus, ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Parce que, chez Gabriel Camus, on ne mange pas de ce pain-là. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que lui, Kanon Gemini, se retrouve à baiser dans ce bureau, sur ce canapé, plutôt que dans un lit. Enfin pas que, il doit bien le reconnaître, mais c'est quand même, en partie, en grande partie, à cause de Gabriel…

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'aller vivre là-bas. Il aurait dû rester chez lui et ne pas se préoccuper d'Angie, de sa parano, du fait que l'ancien policier aurait passé ses nuits à le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, pendant que Milo et Shun allaient bosser, se privant du même coup d'occasions de batifoler avec Mû. Il aurait dû s'en foutre. Il aurait dû ne penser qu'à lui. Il aurait dû être égoïste. Ça ne lui réussit pas, de toute façon, de penser aux autres. À chaque fois, il ne récolte que des emmerdes. Alors ok, il lui est arrivé d'en récolter autrement mais il savait à quoi s'en tenir…

Nouveau soupir. Il n'aurait pas dû sauf qu'il s'y est résolu, cédant face aux opinions des autres qui trouvaient que c'était un excellent compromis, une excellente solution. Il n'aurait pas dû les écouter. Il aurait dû leur dire d'aller se faire voir. Tous. Il aurait dû être plus fort. En même temps, ça n'aurait rien changé. Le mal était déjà fait.

– Kanon ?

– Quoi ?

– Ça ne va pas ?

Assis à son bureau, Io le regarde fixement. Calmement. C'est plutôt reposant une fois qu'on s'y est habitué. Avoir un petit ami à l'humeur toujours égale n'a pas que des désavantages, loin s'en faut. Surtout quand vous savez bien que, malgré ça, il s'intéresse réellement à vous. Les gens ont beau dire, penser ce qu'ils veulent, Io fait attention à lui. Même s'il n'est pas super expansif. Même si le fait que son compagnon passe ses soirées allongé sur ce canapé, à faire semblant de somnoler pour couper court à toute conversation, plutôt qu'au bar avec ses amis ou sur la piste de danse, n'empêche pas particulièrement le gérant du Scylla de travailler, en dehors des pauses galipettes qu'ils s'octroient. Oh, bien sûr, Io ne l'aime pas, ça, c'est une évidence, mais où est le problème ? Lui n'est pas amoureux non plus, de toute façon. Au moins les choses sont claires. On est entre adultes…

– Si. Ça va super.

– Tu veux en parler ? insiste Io qui n'a apparemment cru un traitre mot de sa réponse précédente.

– Non.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Bordel ! Tu es au boulot, non ? Alors bosse et lâche-moi. T'auras qu'à me réveiller quand Milo et Angie viendront me chercher.

D'un mouvement brusque, Kanon roule pour tourner le dos à son compagnon qui n'insiste pas. Un autre de ses avantages. Une autre de ses inestimables qualités. Kanon ferme les yeux. En face de lui, c'est l'obscurité. Le néant. Le corps, sans vie, sans force, de Rhadamanthe Judge. Et la douleur qui revient. Il rouvre les yeux. Son horizon est bouché par les coussins du dossier du canapé. Il bascule sur le dos pour soulager ses côtes. Ses yeux se perdent sur le plafond. Son horizon a gagné quelques mètres. Au moins, ça prouve qu'il en a un, d'horizon. Limité, certes, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Au pied de l'immeuble, une voiture démarre et disparait dans le trafic. Les deux hommes qui en sont descendus passent le hall, sans échanger un mot. Dans l'ascenseur qui les mène jusqu'à l'appartement de Gabriel, l'un, dans un long manteau de cuir noir, observe obstinément le plafond, l'autre, les mains dans une veste de toile grise passée par-dessus un pull à capuche rouge, a les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. Il jette un coup d'œil sur son compagnon.

– Kanon…

– La ferme.

Simple. Direct. Efficace. Milo s'y attendait. Ces premiers mots résument plutôt bien ses échanges avec Kanon ces derniers temps. Mais c'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter. Parce que le mur commence à se rapprocher dangereusement. Beaucoup trop à son goût, en tout cas.

– D'accord, je me tais… mais parle, toi. T'as besoin de parler. Tu vas pas bien. Tu le sais. Alors parle. Parle-moi.

– C'est ça, ouais. Pour que tu ailles tout raconter à Gabriel, ensuite ? Ne compte pas trop là-dessus. Je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois.

La porte s'ouvre devant eux. Kanon quitte la cabine, suivi par Milo. Ils pénètrent dans l'appartement.

– Je suis désolé, soupire Milo. Je te l'ai déjà dit…

Ah ça, oui, il l'a dit. Une semaine qu'il dit presque que ça. Et une semaine que Kanon le renvoie chier proprement. C'est systématique.

– Entre nous, crache durement Kanon, j'en ai strictement rien à carrer que tu sois désolé.

Voilà. Exactement. Pile poil. Et ça fait une semaine que ça dure, donc. Depuis qu'il a dit à Kanon qu'il a révélé à Gab la vraie nature de la relation que lui et Ayoros ont entretenue durant des mois. Il y a eu un blanc juste après son aveu. Pas très long mais durant lequel il a eu tout le loisir d'observer le visage de son meilleur ami changer de couleur. Blanc, d'abord. Mais alors vraiment. Kanon était un peu pâlot avant, la faute à la fatigue, au stress, aux événements… Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose. En même temps, il y avait Angelo dans la voiture, ça n'incitait pas aux confidences. Alors dès qu'ils ont mis un pied dans le salon, Milo a voulu le rassurer, en lui disant qu'il pouvait se lâcher, dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans souci, parce que Gabriel savait tout. Absolument tout. Y compris pour l'argent, oui. Et c'est là que Kanon a perdu quelques tons passant de pâlichon à cachet d'aspirine. Et deux secondes plus tard, il est devenu écarlate, voire a commencé à tirer méchamment sur le violet. Milo s'attendait à ce type de réaction. Il se préparait déjà mentalement à recevoir un direct du droit en pleine tête… mais Kanon s'est contenté de serrer le poing, de faire volte-face, de gagner sa chambre, de s'y enfermer. Sans un bruit. Sans un coup. Sans un cri. Juste le silence. C'est affreux, le silence. Vraiment affreux.

– Tu ne me laisses même pas m'expliquer ! proteste le DJ. Et, de toute façon, Gab ne répétera rien !

Il veut bien reconnaître qu'il a fait une boulette… mais elle n'aura strictement aucune conséquence et, ça, Kanon le sait. Gab ne dira jamais rien, c'est une certitude. Et ça n'a rien changé à son comportement, non plus. Que ce soit envers Kanon ou Ayo. Gab ne les juge pas. Il n'est peut-être pas d'accord, il aurait peut-être trouvé une autre solution, mais il ne les juge pas. Gab n'est pas comme ça. Gab, c'est un mec vraiment bien. Un type super. Un ami génial. En qui on peut avoir toute confiance. Et puis, non, Milo ne reconnait rien du tout, parce que ce n'est pas du tout une boulette. Il est désolé, ça, c'est vrai. Il est désolé du plus profond de son être. Mais il ne regrette rien. Sauf que pour expliquer ça à Kanon, il faudrait déjà que Kanon lui laisse en placer une. Enfin, non, pas une. Deux ou trois, plutôt. Et consécutives, ce serait pratique. Peine perdue.

– Oh ! C'est vrai ? Il ne dira rien ? s'émerveille faussement un Kanon furibond. Mais c'est une super nouvelle, ça ! Eh tiens ! C'est peut-être avec lui que je devrais discuter s'il sait tenir sa langue… ça pourrait me changer agréablement !

– Si c'est ce que tu veux, fais-le, oui, propose le DJ, ignorant la hargne dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Va parler avec Gab. Mais parle à quelqu'un, putain. Même si c'est pas à moi, je m'en fous, du moment que t'arrives à dire les choses.

Le long manteau de cuir a atterri sur le dossier du canapé. Noir sur blanc. Kanon pose ses mains de part et d'autre. Il tourne le dos à Milo. Il prend le temps d'une respiration.

– Le problème, tu vois, c'est que Gabriel, ce n'est pas mon ami. C'est le tien. C'est comme tous les autres. Shina, Shun, Aldé, énumère-t-il en se retournant. Misty, Geist, Ikki… Tous. Tous… Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas aller leur parler parce que je sais qu'ils viendront tout te dire ensuite. Et ça, non, il n'y a pas moyen. Tu remarqueras qu'il est sans doute probable que, si je parlais à mon frère, il ne te rapporte pas tout dans la minute… mais pour le coup, je suis assez d'accord avec vous : je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que j'aille vider mon sac vers lui. Et puis, si c'est pour qu'il aille tout raconter à Gab après, lui aussi… Alors, je le reconnais, ça me plairait assez de parler à un ami. À un vrai ami. Mais le problème, tu vois, c'est que je n'en ai pas.

– Mais si ! Je suis là ! On est amis ! s'insurge Milo en agrippant les bras de Kanon qui se dégage aussitôt.

– Comment est-ce que tu peux encore dire ça ? Dans quel monde tu vis à la fin ? Ici, on ne peut pas trahir les gens et rester leur ami. Ce n'est juste pas possible. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas faire de bêtises. Je ne vais pas me barrer. Je ne vais pas disparaître. Je vais rester. Quitte à être tout seul, ici ou ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça change après tout ? Surtout qu'ici, j'ai du fric, j'ai des potes, j'ai un mec, j'ai un frère, j'ai un nom… De quoi, je me plains, hein ?

Pause. Respiration. Kanon vient poser une main sur l'épaule du DJ.

– Je t'assure, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, lui déclare-t-il. J'ai grandi. Tu devrais être content : tu m'as enfin réparé. Toutes mes félicitations, Milo.

Il se retourne, jette un regard noir à Gabriel qui descend les escaliers et gagne sa chambre. Milo ne réagit pas à la porte qui claque. Il ne réagit pas non plus à la main de Gabriel qui se pose sur son épaule. Il reste, complètement hébété, debout au milieu du salon. Jusqu'à ce que le choc passe. Que le cerveau se remette en route. Que les neurones se reconnectent les uns aux autres. Qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer. Qu'il comprenne.

– Kanon !

Il se jette sur la porte. Fermée, évidemment. Alors il se met à tambouriner.

– Kanon ! Ouvre-moi ! Si tu m'ouvres pas, je défonce la porte, je m'en fous ! Tu sais que je le ferai !

Kanon doit le savoir, oui. Parce que Milo l'a déjà fait. Dans les squats où il venait le chercher, au milieu des autres camés.

– Et je peux savoir ce qui te retient ?

La voix, de l'autre côté, est vaguement lasse… Elle aimerait bien paraître désabusée, parce que c'est classe, parce ça fait mec qui se fout de tout. Et du reste. Le genre de type qu'on qualifierait de branleur s'il n'avait pas d'expérience, cette foutue expérience qui vous absout de tout, à commencer par le pessimisme. C'est du réalisme, mon petit. Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand. Quand tu auras vécu. C'est à ça qu'aimerait ressembler la voix de Kanon. À celle d'un mec qui ne veut plus d'aide, parce qu'il n'en a plus besoin. Parce qu'il n'a plus besoin de rien. Sauf que loupé. Et dans les grandes largeurs. En même temps, en toute objectivité, elle aurait pu réussir que ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que Kanon va mal en ce moment et qu'il a besoin d'aide. Mais alors vraiment. Et même plus que ce qu'imaginait Milo avant le début de cette conversation. Ils sont presque au pied du mur. Alors cette voix pourrait être la meilleure actrice du monde que ça n'y changerait rien. Pas au fond. Ça aurait juste changé sa manière de faire. Si cette voix avait été parfaite, durant leur altercation, il n'aurait pas demandé à Kanon d'ouvrir. Il ne l'aurait pas prévenu que, dans le cas contraire, il défoncerait la porte. Il l'aurait fait, c'est tout.

– Ce qui me retient ? Bah, à ton avis ? T'es assis juste derrière. J'ai pas envie de blesser mon meilleur ami pour rien.

– On n'est plus amis.

– Arrête de dire des conneries… et ouvre cette porte.

Quelques secondes passent. La clé tourne dans la serrure et le panneau pivote. Milo s'engouffre dans la chambre.

Dans le salon, Gabriel récupère le manteau de cuir et va le ranger dans la penderie. Il en retire son manteau, qu'il enfile, de même que ses chaussures, qu'il lace, et ramasse son attaché-case. Il quitte l'appartement. Tout à l'heure, quand il verra Saga, il pourra lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle : Kanon a enfin accepté d'être aidé.

* * *

Milo referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Kanon lui tourne le dos, tête basse, sa large silhouette nimbée de la lumière de l'aube qui se lève de l'autre côté des fenêtres. Milo s'approche et pose une main sur son épaule. Kanon frémit, se contracte. Une part de lui aimerait l'envoyer promener, encore. Une part de lui aimerait être suffisamment forte pour le repousser, pour ne pas avoir envie, besoin de son soutien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il le sait. Ils le savent, tous les deux. Parce que c'est exactement ce que disait la fêlure dans sa voix. Elle criait ce besoin plus clairement que si Kanon l'avait exprimé avec des mots.

– Je suis désolé, murmure le DJ.

Kanon serre les dents. Pour ne pas craquer. Pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Pour ne pas s'effondrer.

– Pourquoi… est-ce que tu as fait ça ? finit-il par demander. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as trahi ? Je te faisais confiance. J'avais plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe qui… Et tu as tout détruit… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ? C'est parce que tu préfères Gabriel, c'est ça ? Parce qu'il est un meilleur ami que moi ?

– Dis pas de conneries. C'est toi mon meilleur ami. Si j'ai dit la vérité à Gab, c'est parce que c'est le meilleur ami de ton frère.

– Et c'est quoi le rapport ? Je ne vois pas trop, tu m'excuseras.

– Ton frère se sent mal et Gab voulait tout lui expliquer pour le soulager. Il voulait tout lui dire. Tout ce qu'il savait sur toi et Rhadamanthe. Pour que Saga arrête de culpabiliser. Il fallait que je l'en empêche. T'as eu des occasions de lui dire la vérité et tu l'as pas fait. Parce que tu veux toujours pas qu'il sache ou parce que tu préfères attendre le bon moment, j'en sais rien… Si tu te sens pas prêt à lui révéler au moins une partie de l'histoire alors c'est pas à nous d'aller parler dans ton dos. Dire la vérité, c'était le seul moyen de l'empêcher d'aller tout raconter. Pour qu'il comprenne que Saga avait plus à perdre qu'à gagner. Sans ça, je l'aurais jamais convaincu. Je le sais, parce qu'à sa place, j'aurais pas été convaincu non plus. À moins qu'on me sorte une super excuse, mais alors vraiment carrée, du genre imparable, sauf que j'étais clairement pas en état d'en trouver une.

Kanon lui adresse enfin un regard. Ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés.

– Tu aurais pu mourir cette nuit-là, répond Milo à l'interrogation muette. J'ai vraiment eu peur, tu sais.

– À l'hôpital, tu avais l'air plutôt calme…

– Tu venais de te faire agresser. T'avais déjà Saga, qui crevait de trouille, à gérer. Et Angelo qui stressait tout le monde. T'avais clairement pas besoin que j'en rajoute. J'ai pris sur moi. Et puis quand on t'a quitté, je suis retourné vite fait au Scylla pour donner de tes nouvelles à tout le monde. Pour les prévenir que tout allait… bien. J'ai ramené Shun à la maison. On a discuté un peu et puis je suis allé chez ton frère. Angie lui avait bien bourré le crâne avec ses mesures de protection à la con… Alors je me suis énervé et on s'est pris la tête. Et puis on a débarqué tous ensemble… Et puis Io est arrivé. Et on avait toujours pas eu le temps de parler, tous les deux… Et c'est là que j'ai parlé avec Gab.

Milo soupire.

– Je savais qu'il fallait que je l'arrête… mais j'arrivais pas à réfléchir calmement. J'avais pas le choix. Je devais lui dire. Mais va pas croire que je regrette. Parce que je regrette rien. Si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Sans hésiter.

– Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu es désolé, dans ce cas ?

– Parce que je le suis. Je t'ai blessé, je le sais. Je t'ai fait du mal. Et j'ai jamais voulu ça. J'aurais préféré… ne pas avoir à le faire. Mais tout ce que j'ai fait… je l'ai fait pour toi. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Kanon. Et ça ne changera jamais. Même si tu n'arrives pas à me pardonner.

Ils se font face.

Milo joue gros en cet instant. Enfin, non. C'est en parlant à Gabriel, et après, en l'avouant à Kanon, qu'il a pris de gros risques. Il aurait peut-être pu essayer de le lui cacher… C'est d'ailleurs ce que lui a dit Gab, après l'altercation, qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire : Kanon n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant que son secret avait été quelque peu éventé tant que Gabriel ne révèlerait rien, et comme il ne dirait jamais rien… Taire des choses pour le bien de ceux qu'on aime est aussi une marque d'amitié. C'est pas faux, bien entendu. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils font pour Saga. Mais ce n'est pas vrai pour Kanon.

Si Saga apprend un jour la vérité, s'il découvre que ses amis lui ont menti, il y a peut-être une chance qu'il arrive à leur pardonner. Ça demandera du temps, bien sûr, et c'est loin d'être gagné mais ce n'est pas impossible. Parce qu'il y a une chance qu'il comprenne qu'ils n'avaient que son bonheur en tête. Enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, parce qu'ils n'ont pas que son seul bonheur en tête mais aussi celui d'Ayoros et de Kanon, mais il devrait quand même pouvoir comprendre et pardonner. Mais pour Kanon, c'est différent. Il y a une chance qu'il comprenne pourquoi Milo a révélé son secret il y a une chance qu'il lui pardonne justement pour cette même raison, parce que, maintenant, Kanon sait que son meilleur ami n'avait que ses intérêts à cœur. Mais si Milo le lui avait caché… Kanon n'a jamais pardonné à sa mère. Et, Milo en est convaincu, ce n'est pas tant le mensonge en lui-même qui dérange son meilleur ami que sa durée. Et le fait que, durant toutes ces années, Kanon ait fait confiance à une femme, l'ait aimée alors qu'elle lui mentait. Alors qu'il a le sentiment que chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, chaque geste, était entaché de cette tromperie immonde. Il est hors de question que Milo se retrouve dans cette situation. Pour le coup, ce serait vraiment trahir Kanon. Quant à imaginer qu'il finisse par l'apprendre… Milo perdrait son meilleur ami, sans espoir de le retrouver. Et Kanon… Cela risquerait d'avoir des conséquences catastrophiques pour lui.

Kanon a besoin de pouvoir faire confiance. C'est pour cela qu'il a besoin de comprendre, toujours, même s'il doit en souffrir. C'est pour cela qu'il a besoin qu'on soit honnête avec lui, quoiqu'on ait à lui dire et ce même s'il ne supporte pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Il a besoin de savoir à qui il a affaire pour estimer le point jusqu'auquel il peut se livrer, quand et si son cœur lui en dit. C'est pour cela que Milo refuse catégoriquement de lui mentir, même par omission. C'est pour cela que ça lui a fait si mal quand Kanon a cru qu'il lui avait volontairement caché son passé. C'est pour cela que jamais il ne pourra l'abandonner. Cela risquerait de tuer cette partie de lui qui, malgré tout, rêve encore d'absolu.

Ils se font face. Et, maintenant, c'est à Kanon de décider…

– Va te faire foutre, lance-t-il dans un souffle, en s'effondrant dans les bras de Milo.

Ceux de son meilleur ami.

– Je suis là, lui murmure la voix chaude et rassurante. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là.

Blotti au cœur de cette étreinte protectrice et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Kanon lâche prise. Il peut le faire maintenant qu'il a quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, quelqu'un qui le rattrapera au besoin, s'il n'a pas la force de se relever. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus seul, il peut avouer à quel point, depuis une semaine, sa vie n'est plus régie que par une seule idée : tenir, coûte que coûte, tenir par tous les moyens possibles, pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la peur.

Celle provoquée par son sentiment d'impuissance.

Il ne l'a pas quitté depuis ces minutes où il a subi les coups de ces types, dans cette ruelle. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire. Et la suite, après que Rhadamanthe soit arrivé… Il n'a rien pu empêcher. Il n'a rien pu faire.

Jamais, il n'a connu ça. Enfin si. Enfin non. Enfin… c'est compliqué.

Quand il se droguait, il se sentait mal mais ce n'était pas à ce point. Et, globalement, le gros des crises n'arrivait que durant ses bad trips. Là, c'est clair qu'il ne se sentait pas capable… Non. Même dans ces moments-là, c'était différent. Quand il ne se sentait pas bien, il ne se sentait pas impuissant. Il n'avait simplement plus envie. Plus envie de faire d'effort, plus envie de se battre. Parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir ce que ça lui apporterait. Parce qu'il n'avait plus vraiment envie de vivre. C'est ça. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait rien. C'était juste qu'il était fatigué. C'était lui qui voulait, encore. Enfin, qui ne voulait plus, pour le coup, mais c'était toujours sa volonté qui décidait de la partie. C'était lui qui était aux commandes. C'était l'impression qu'il avait, en tout cas. Et puis vers la fin, juste avant qu'il ne rencontre Milo… il avait commencé à se dire qu'il devait arrêter la drogue. Alors oui, il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Mais c'était parce que sa volonté était encore fluctuante. C'est ce qu'il croyait, ce qu'il voulait croire. Qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait gagner en restant en vie, qu'il ne savait pas si cela valait le coup et que c'était cette indécision qui le retenait. Aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il se trompait. Il sait que sans Milo, il n'aurait jamais pu décrocher, pas longtemps en tout cas, et les rechutes auraient fini par avoir raison de lui. Sans l'aide de son meilleur ami, sans celle de Shina et d'Aldé, il serait mort. Il a compris qu'à cette époque, il était… impuissant. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas lui, le problème c'était la drogue et son pouvoir addictif. Et il a réussi à arrêter, il a tenu bon, il a compris et décidé qu'il ne renouvellerait pas cette terrible erreur. Alors, dorénavant, plus rien ne pourrait l'abattre.

Et puis, il y a eu Rhadamanthe. Là encore, il ne maitrisait pas grand-chose, il le sait. Mais, là encore, c'était différent. Parce que c'est lui qui acceptait de laisser le contrôle à sa statue, pour qu'elle se sente bien, pour qu'ils passent de bons moments ensemble, parce que c'était ce qui lui importait. C'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Que leurs rendez-vous soient… aussi agréables et merveilleux que possible. Là encore, c'était lui qui était aux commandes même si c'était un autre qui tenait les rênes. Mais en fait non. Parce qu'il s'est fait avoir. C'est ce qu'il a compris devant l'Olympe et dans leurs discussions ensuite. Il s'est planté. Il n'avait le contrôle de rien du tout parce qu'il était… complètement sous le charme et que cela avait faussé son jugement. Encore une terrible erreur de sa part. Assez semblable à la précédente, quand on y réfléchit. Mais il était profondément convaincu que, comme pour la drogue, il finirait par s'en sortir. Par comprendre. Que plus jamais, il ne se laisserait prendre à ses rêves de midinette. Ça lui demanderait du temps, du travail, de la volonté. Il lui avait fallu plus d'un an pour décrocher des X et de l'héro, alors il y avait fort à parier qu'il galèrerait un peu, voire beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il en était capable. Il était capable de tout. Il en sortirait plus fort. Et, dorénavant, plus rien ne pourrait l'abattre.

Sauf que non.

C'est presque drôle. Avant, il n'était rien et il se croyait capable de tout. Maintenant, il est quelque chose, quelqu'un. Et il réalise qu'en fait, il ne peut rien.

– C'est pas vrai, murmure la voix de Milo. Tu peux des trucs. Pas tout, ça c'est sûr parce que personne ne peut tout, de toute façon, mais tu peux des trucs. Plein de trucs. Je te promets. Et tu peux me croire. Tu sais que je te mentirai jamais.

Ils sont assis, par terre, Milo calé contre le lit, Kanon dans ses bras.

– Et puis, poursuit doucement le DJ, pour ce qui est de Rhadamanthe… Tu ne t'es peut-être pas autant planté que tu le pensais. Je sais que j'ai tout fait pour que tu laisses tomber parce que je pensais que c'était pas un mec bien. Et encore moins un mec bon pour toi. Il t'avait fait du mal. Et à cause de lui, t'as eu envie d'un fix. Pas longtemps, je sais, mais ça n'empêche que t'en as eu envie. Je lui en ai voulu. Et puis je m'en suis voulu, aussi. Parce que j'avais pas vu le truc venir. Et j'ai eu la trouille. Vraiment. Alors je l'ai peut-être mal jugé… Et puis, ça ne s'est plus jamais bien passé entre vous après ça. Il t'a encore fait du mal… Mais, là, il t'a défendu, il est venu te protéger. C'est pas rien. En tout cas, ça mérite que… Je dis pas que ça efface ce qu'il t'a fait avant mais… On peut peut-être… lui accorder une chance de s'expliquer sur tout ça, tu ne penses pas ?

– Il s'est déjà expliqué.

– Tu y crois vraiment à cette histoire ? Tu crois vraiment que ce qu'il a fait est normal ?

– Il avait l'air d'y croire, lui, quand on s'est parlé. Et c'est ce que Minos a dit à Saga. Et puis tu as vu leur communiqué, non ?

– Ouais bah les communiqués, hein… Tu me rappelles ceux de ton frère pour son opération ? Je vois bien les Judge sortir un truc du genre « Ouais, notre frère a sauvé Kanon Gemini… mais allez pas croire qu'il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui ! On est pas du genre à aller jouer les sauveurs pour le moindre péquin, hein !». Le coup du chevalier blanc, c'est un poil mieux côté image de marque. Et puis… il t'a toujours dit qu'il ne dirait rien de votre relation. Je vois pas trop comment il pourrait expliquer alors que vous vous êtes vus officiellement deux fois.

– Dis…

– Oui ?

– Tu crois que c'est possible qu'il ait fait ça juste parce que… c'était moi ?

Il a presque hésité à poser cette question. Il a peur d'y penser. Il n'est pas certain de pouvoir s'en remettre s'il se plante encore une fois. Mais il a tellement envie de savoir… s'il peut espérer.

– J'en sais rien, lui répond doucement Milo. Je le connais pas, moi, ton Rhadamanthe. Je sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Enfin ce qui est sûr, c'est que s'il est capable de se jeter dans une bagarre pour sauver le premier gus venu, si tu veux mon avis, il doit pas être totalement clair. Et pas très normal.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais fait, toi ?

– Parce que je suis une référence dans le genre normalité, maintenant ? Et puis, je peux pas savoir si j'aurais fait pareil : je sais pas ce qu'il a fait exactement. Il est intervenu pour te défendre, vous vous êtes battus côte à côte mais je connais pas les détails alors… Tu sais au départ, quand Mister Bull-dog nous a parlé de la bagarre, j'ai cru que vous vous y étiez battus l'un contre l'autre…

– On s'est pas battus côte à côte, dément Kanon d'une voix sourde.

– Hein ?

– On s'est pas battus côte à côte.

Soupir. Raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi pas. Après une semaine, à ruminer ses souvenirs dans son coin, ça lui fera peut-être du bien, Milo a raison. Cette remarque sur ces détails que son meilleur ami ignore n'était pas innocente.

– Quand il est arrivé, j'étais par terre. Il a directement envoyé valser le chef de la meute. Du coup, les autres se sont calmés. On s'est dit deux trois, mots… Le mec s'est relevé et il s'en est pris à Rhadamanthe. Et Rhadamanthe lui en a recollé une. J'en ai profité pour me remettre debout. Là, il m'a dit de m'enfuir. J'ai refusé. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était juste impossible. Je ne pouvais pas me barrer, le laisser seul… Je ne pouvais pas, Milo… Mais j'aurais dû… J'aurais dû m'enfuir. Parce qu'après, ils lui sont tombés dessus. J'ai essayé de l'aider mais... Il a fini par réussir à se dégager, je ne sais pas trop comment, mais il y est arrivé… et là…

Sa voix se brise. Il ne peut plus parler. Il ne peut plus émettre aucun son. Il a l'impression de manquer d'air, de ne plus pouvoir respirer. De ne plus pouvoir expirer surtout. Comme si les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, refusant obstinément de sortir.

– Chut… Calme-toi. Prends ton temps. On a tout notre temps, hein…

Il ferme les yeux en sentant Milo raffermir son étreinte autour de lui. Il se calme un peu. Il inspire doucement, lentement, profondément, durant de longues secondes. Jusqu'à ce que l'expiration, tout aussi lente, mais bien réelle, soit avant tout causée par ses muscles qui se détendent.

– Là, il s'est jeté sur moi. Il m'a sauté dessus, il m'a plaqué contre la grille d'une maison et il s'est collé à moi. Et il est resté là. Contre moi. À jouer les boucliers humains. À me dire que tout allait bien se passer, que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, qu'il ne m'arriverait rien… pendant qu'il se faisait tabasser… pour me protéger.

Il se prend la tête à deux mains, contracté au point de trembler.

C'est pire à chaque fois qu'il y repense. Les coups. Et les mots. Les coups, bien sûr, surtout… Parce que c'était atroce de se dire que ce qu'il encaissait, lui, n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Rhadamanthe devait subir… Parce qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer et qu'on ne peut qu'imaginer, justement, envisageant le pire tout en se répétant que ça doit être plus terrible encore en vrai… Mais les mots aussi, évidemment… Ce discours absurde. Rhadamanthe ne semblait pas se soucier une seconde de sa propre sécurité. Et ça, c'était horrible… Tout était horrible. Parce que tout concourrait à vouloir lui prouver que son incapacité à ne serait-ce que se défendre correctement avait amené le benjamin des Judge à cette extrémité, à risquer sa vie. Que c'était sa faute, que c'est sa faute parce qu'il ne peut rien. Pas même protéger celui venu le sauver, sa statue qui lui semblait jusque-là inébranlable. Indestructible. Il est tellement fragile qu'il l'a rendu vulnérable.

Toujours cet insupportable sentiment d'impuissance. Qu'il s'est évertué à combattre, à nier, durant toute cette semaine. Dans sa relation avec Io. Dans sa colère contre Milo. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Parce qu'il aura beau se battre, la vérité restera la vérité… Et la vérité, c'est que si Rhadamanthe n'était pas arrivé, Kanon serait peut-être mort, que Saga aurait encore une fois eu à faire le deuil de quelqu'un qu'il aime. De son jumeau. La vérité, c'est qu'à cause de lui, Rhadamanthe s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital, dans le coma. Qu'il aurait pu mourir. La vérité, c'est que Kanon est faible.

– C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, murmure-t-il en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Aujourd'hui, Rhadamanthe a vingt-six ans. Et dire qu'il y a quinze jours, Kanon aurait donné n'importe quoi ou presque pour échapper à cette soirée. Et maintenant… Maintenant il donnerait beaucoup pour que les Judge n'aient pas eu à l'annuler.

Tout était tellement mieux avant. Quand il détestait Rhadamanthe. Enfin mieux… Plus simple en tout cas. Infiniment plus simple. Et tellement moins douloureux.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François

Il est presque vingt-deux heures lorsque Mû sort enfin du bloc opératoire. Il retire son masque et pousse un soupir de soulagement. L'opération qu'il vient d'effectuer a été plus longue que prévue. Il y a eu une complication sans conséquence dramatique puisque maintenant le patient va bien mais… Ce genre d'intervention est éprouvant. Heureusement, oui, que l'issue n'a pas été plus malheureuse.

– Vos messages.

La voix de l'infirmière qui lui tend une pile de petits papiers de couleurs est légèrement acide, voire acrimonieuse. Il la remercie dans un sourire d'excuse. Il comprend que la jeune femme n'ait pas apprécié de devoir répondre au téléphone après la fermeture de l'accueil, d'avoir eu à jouer les standardistes durant tout ce temps. Par acquis de conscience, il regarde les mots griffonnés sur chacune des notes.

Angelo. Angelo. Angelo. Angelo…

Son cœur se serre. Il marque une pause, adresse un nouveau sourire à l'infirmière qui, déjà, ne le regarde plus et s'éloigne, et gagne le vestiaire. Il ôte certains vêtements, en remet d'autres. Ses gestes sont d'une lenteur accablante, accablée. L'intervention l'a épuisé. Et il y a Angelo… qui, depuis une semaine et la tragique agression de Kanon Gemini, laisse libre cours à ses tendances protectrices. Paranoïa est un mot que tous les proches de l'ancien policier ont dû rayer de leur vocabulaire, du moins lorsqu'ils sont en présence de l'Italien. De même que le mot accident. Non, c'est encore pire, avec celui-là. Mû peut le comprendre. Non, probablement pas. Il ne peut qu'imaginer ce que ressent son compagnon, essayer de se mettre à sa place mais il y a fort à parier qu'il reste bien éloigné des réels sentiments de son amant.

Cassandre avait accepté le jugement de ses pairs. Cassandre avait reconnu qu'elle avait un problème et s'était résolue à le régler. Cassandre faisait d'énormes efforts pour gérer ses angoisses. Et Troie est tombée. Et maintenant… elle arrive sur les lieux de la première bataille et ne peux que constater les dégâts. Mais elle ne s'effondre pas à ce spectacle. Elle court en direction d'autres quartiers de la ville, là où les habitants font encore de la résistance. Elle continuera à se battre tant qu'il restera un seul troyen à protéger, à sauver, pour réparer les erreurs de jugement des autres.

Mû s'en veut, terriblement. Lui aussi a fait partie de ceux qui ont persuadé Angelo. Il ne le regrette pas vraiment. Il est impossible de vivre ainsi, dans l'attente angoissée de malheurs à venir. Angelo l'avait d'ailleurs bien compris. Pour qu'il puisse profiter du présent, qu'il puisse être heureux, il faut qu'il poursuive ses efforts en ce sens… mais il est illusoire d'espérer le voir reprendre ce chemin maintenant. Il faut lui accorder du temps. Pour qu'il se calme. Pour que sa peur et sa colère le quittent, au moins un peu. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Mû attendra le temps qu'il faudra tout en continuant à répondre aux appels incessants de son compagnon, dans l'espoir de l'aider à se rassurer. Aller au conflit ne servirait à rien, de toute façon.

Il ferme son casier et quitte le vestiaire. Il récupère son téléphone portable.

– _Mû ? T'es où ? T'as fini ?_

– Oui. Je sors de l'hôpital. L'opération s'est finalement bien terminée. Le patient va bien.

– _Tant mieux. Bouge pas. Je viens te chercher._

– Tu n'es pas au Scylla ? relève Mû, entre inquiétude et surprise.

Il était pourtant prévu que son compagnon y accompagne Kanon Gemini maintenant que celui-ci se sent suffisamment en forme, physiquement, pour passer des soirées complètes, et plus si affinités – celles-ci étaient apparemment peu contestables –, dans la jungle des nuits parisiennes.

– _Kanon reste chez Gaby ce soir._

– Dans ce cas, nous pouvons nous retrouver directement chez moi. Ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu viennes jusqu'ici.

– _Je suis déjà chez toi._

– Pardon ?

– _Quand Kanon m'a dit qu'il bougeait pas, je t'ai appelé. Et comme tu répondais pas, j'ai appelé l'hosto. Quand ils m'ont dit que t'étais coincé au bloc, je suis venu pour m'occuper de Killian._

– C'est très prévenant de ta part mais je t'avais dit que j'avais trouvé un baby-sitter…

– _Ouais. Va falloir qu'on en parle, d'ailleurs._

– Pourquoi ?

– _Parce qu'il m'a ouvert et qu'il s'est barré en me laissant seul avec Killian._

– Vous n'êtes que tous les deux, là ?

– _Oui. Il dort._

– Dans ce cas, j'appelle un taxi et j'arrive. Et tu restes avec lui. S'il se réveille, je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve seul.

– _Ok… Mais tu m'appelles quand le taxi arrive._

– Si tu veux. À tout de suite.

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Mû Atalantys

À peine a-t-il ouvert la porte de son appartement que Mû se retrouve face à la large silhouette d'Angelo qui l'attend bras croisés sur la poitrine.

– T'en as mis du temps…

Le reproche caché derrière ce simple constat est à peine voilé. Angelo s'est inquiété durant ses quelques minutes de retard.

– Le taxi était très respectueux des limitations de vitesse et nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de chances avec les feux, se justifie l'interne en quittant son manteau.

L'explication semble convenir à son compagnon dont le visage s'adoucit quelque peu. Il se rapproche, glisse une main dans la chevelure parme avant de prendre possession des lèvres du jeune médecin. Le baiser est long et langoureux. Comme à chaque fois, la force d'Angelo fait des ravages dans la poitrine de Mû. Cette puissance lui donne le vertige. Et comme à chaque fois, il plaque ses mains sur la large poitrine autant pour y trouver un appui que pour apprécier, à travers le tissu, la musculature de son amant.

– T'as mangé ? lui demande celui-ci lorsqu'ils s'écartent.

– Non.

– Va prendre une douche pendant que je nous fais réchauffer un truc.

– Angelo…

– Discute pas. T'es crevé.

– Et toi non peut-être ?

La nuit dernière, l'ancien policier l'a passée au Scylla et il a refusé de prendre une journée de congé, aujourd'hui. Cela fait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'a pas dû fermer l'œil pour autre chose que quelques micro-siestes.

– Justement. Si on fait comme je dis, dans une demi-heure max, on est au lit.

Inutile de protester. Ils ne feraient que perdre un temps qui pourrait être bien mieux employé. Aussi, c'est habillé d'un peignoir de soie et les cheveux relevés en un chignon fait à la va-vite, que Mû fait son apparition dans la cuisine dix minutes plus tard. Il s'installe à table et Angelo vient verser un peu de soupe dans le bol devant lui avant de faire de même dans le sien et de prendre place en face de son compagnon.

– Tu me diras combien je te dois, pour le baby-sitter, déclare Mû.

– Oublie.

– Non, je n'oublierai pas.

– Tu veux que je te demande combien je te dois pour la bouffe ? lui rétorque Angelo. Alors, c'est réglé. Par contre, je veux plus que tu fasses appel à ce gosse.

Le timbre est sans appel. L'ancien policier n'a pas même relevé les yeux vers lui. Il continue simplement de déguster sa soupe en face de son amant. Il vient d'exprimer sa volonté et cette volonté fait office de décision à ses yeux. Aucune négociation possible. C'est ce qu'il aimerait lui faire croire. Mais Mû ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Killian est son fils. Pas celui d'Angelo. Et malgré tout ce qu'il éprouve pour son compagnon, malgré leur relation, malgré les efforts qu'il ait prêt à consentir pour l'aider et auxquels Killian serait sans le moindre doute ravi d'apporter son concours, il est hors de question qu'il laisse à un autre le droit de décider de l'éducation de son enfant.

– Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que Killian reste seul. Il est encore trop jeune.

– Il est peut-être trop jeune, mais Killian, au moins, lui, il n'ouvrirait pas à un étranger.

– N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas dit qui tu étais, que Kiki n'a pas confirmé et ne t'a pas sauté au cou dès que tu as ouvert la porte…

C'est évident que cela a dû se passer comme cela. Ce n'est guère difficile de le deviner : Killian se jette sur Angelo à chaque fois qu'il le voit. Peut-être espère-t-il l'attendrir par la démonstration systématiquement enthousiaste de son affection ? Ce qui est certain, c'est que jamais Angelo n'a eu le moindre mouvement de recul ou l'air réprobateur face à la tornade rousse. D'autant qu'il n'y a qu'envers la famille que Killian est aussi démonstratif.

– Et alors ? grogne l'ancien policier. C'est à lui que t'avais confié la garde, pas à moi. Il avait pas à me laisser seul avec ton fils. Tu crois que les abus en tout genre, ils sont plutôt commis par les proches ou par des inconnus ?

Ça y est. Il a relevé ses yeux cobalt vers lui. Mû baisse les siens.

– Arrête s'il-te-plait, laisse échapper tout bas l'interne. Ne commence pas…

– Tu crois que c'est quelque chose qu'on peut prévoir ? poursuit Angelo sans tenir compte de sa supplique. Tu crois que parce que le type ressemble pas à un pervers, on peut lui faire confiance ? Tu crois que c'est marqué sur leur visage ce qu'ils vont faire ?

– Arrête tout de suite…

– Le pire salaud que j'ai vu, t'aurais jamais cru ça possible en le regardant. Et pourtant, ce qu'il avait fait à ces gamines…

– Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

Mû a tapé du poing sur la table. Presque littéralement : c'est le plat de sa main qui est venu percuter la surface du meuble.

– Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas entendre ces horreurs.

– C'est pas agréable, je sais, mais c'est la réalité. Il va falloir que tu ouvres les yeux.

– Mes yeux sont parfaitement ouverts, je t'assure. Enfin… Où crois-tu qu'elles finissent, les victimes ? Chez leur généraliste ? Et les agresseurs, quand tes collègues ont passé leurs nerfs sur eux, où les emmènent-ils ? Qui se retrouve à devoir les soigner ? Et tous ceux qui n'osent pas appeler la police et qui débarquent aux urgences avec des histoires abracadabrantes pour justifier les marques, les coups, les plaies… Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'expliques la vie. Je te garantis que j'ai eu ma part. Et j'entends laisser cette facette du monde à la porte de cet appartement. Je ne veux pas en faire un sanctuaire hors de toute réalité mais je refuse tout autant de laisser être détruit par la violence et l'horreur que l'on peut parfois trouver à l'extérieur. Alors, je te le demande encore une fois : tais-toi.

De l'autre côté de la table, Angelo a baissé la tête et fixe obstinément son bol. A-t-il finalement renoncé parce qu'il se range à son avis ou par crainte de ce qui pourrait advenir s'il s'obstine ? Mû ne désire pas l'inquiéter. Il n'envisage pas de le quitter. Pas un instant. Il tient à lui, à leur relation, aux promesses que ses prémices portaient en leur sein, au bonheur qui a été le sien, le leur, durant les semaines qui ont précédé cette funeste soirée. Il aime Angelo. C'est aussi simple que cela.

– Je ne veux pas que Killian reste seul la nuit, reprend Mû. Il faut que quelqu'un soit là. Je peux toujours essayer de trouver une autre personne pour le garder mais tu sais combien c'est compliqué… Mes horaires sont ce qu'ils sont et…

– Je peux venir m'occuper de lui, moi.

– Cette nuit, tu devrais être en train de veiller sur Kanon, au Scylla, objecte le jeune médecin. Que tu viennes si tu ne travailles, je suis tout à fait pour, évidemment, mais… Tu accepterais de ne plus surveiller Kanon lorsqu'il sort ? De manquer à ton devoir envers Saga ?

La réponse est évidemment négative. Angelo ne prend d'ailleurs même pas la peine de répondre.

– Sinon Killian peut aller chez Saga, propose-t-il. Les soirs où tu travailles ou si tu dois faire des heures sup', tu m'appelles ou t'appelles Shura. Il va le récupérer à la sortie de l'école et le ramène à Neuilly. Et si tu te retrouves à devoir passer la nuit à l'hosto, Killian peut rester dormir. Ça posera pas de problème. La chambre d'amis est vide. En plus, celle de Shura et Mika est presque prête.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

– Elle est insonorisée. Kilian aura pas à attendre les cris de Mika, la nuit, quand lui et Shu…

– La vie sexuelle de ton ex ne m'intéresse pas, le coupe aussitôt l'interne. Je me demande simplement d'où te vient cette idée.

– Bah quoi ? C'est parfait comme solution.

– Parfait au détail près que je me retrouve à confier mon fils au domestique de ton employeur. Ce qui est parfaitement ridicule.

– Pas juste à Shura. On s'occupera tous de Kilian. Même si je suis pas là, je suis sûr qu'ils s'occuperont bien de lui.

– Tu leur fais confiance ? Je croyais qu'on devait se méfier des proches…

Un éclair violent traverse le regard de l'ancien policier. Mû prend une grande respiration.

– Nous sommes à bout de nerfs tous les deux, exténués, s'excuse-t-il. Je n'ai pas le moins du monde envie que cette discussion dégénère. Nous en reparlerons une autre fois, d'accord ?

– Ça dépend. C'est quand tes prochaines nuits ?

– J'en ai deux cette semaine, avoue à regret le jeune médecin.

– Je verrai avec Kanon. Pour voir s'il peut rester chez Gab ces soirs-là.

– Angelo… tu ne vas pas…

– Quoi ? Tu connais Kanon. S'il veut pas, il acceptera pas. Et s'il dit oui, on peut la repousser tranquille, la discussion. Et puis après, il va bien finir par retourner bosser. Donc y aura pratiquement plus de problèmes pour les soirs en semaine.

Il s'arrête et marque une longue pause. Il hésite. Peut-être se rend-il enfin compte qu'il empiète sur les prérogatives de Mû, qu'il n'a aucune autorité sur Killian… Qu'il ne respecte pas la volonté de son compagnon de clore cette discussion.

– Je veux juste le protéger, se justifie-t-il. Je l'aime, ton gosse.

– Je sais, le rassure Mû. Vois avec Kanon… et on en reparle demain ? Je te promets de réfléchir à ta proposition.

Calmer Angelo. Calmer sa paranoïa. Le rassurer en acceptant de faire des concessions, au moins temporaires, sans pour autant se conformer à la moindre de ses exigences. Ce n'est qu'ainsi, petit à petit, un pas après l'autre, qu'il pourra le faire renouer avec la volonté de se sortir de ce trouble qui vampirise son existence. Et parce qu'Angelo a fait cette pause, de lui-même, quelques secondes plus tôt, Mû sait que son choix est le bon.


	74. Samedi 4 Novembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Milo et Kanon ont eu une longue conversation qui leur a permis de régler plusieurs problèmes à commencer par l'ambiance pourrie qui s'était installée entre eux depuis que le DJ avait avoué à son meilleur ami qu'il avait mis au courant Gabriel de la nature réelle de la relation entretenue en début d'année par Ayoros et le jumeau de Saga (ça a l'air compliqué dit comme ça… mais en fait c'est tout simple, sisi). Ambiance pourrie et sentiment de traitrise qui ont contribué, en partie, à pousser Kanon à trouver refuge auprès d'un Io apparemment très satisfait d'avoir franchi le pas, après de longues semaines, avec son amant. Au cours de cette discussion avec son meilleur ami, Kanon a pu enfin mettre des mots sur les sentiments qui le hantent depuis l'agression, que ce soit par rapport à lui-même ou par rapport à Rhadamanthe, auquel Milo accepterait de donner une seconde chance. Et pendant ce temps, Mû se retrouve à devoir gérer la parano d'Angelo, qui s'est évidemment étendu à sa personne et à celle de Killian, dans un savant mélange de gant de velours et de main de fer._

_NdA__ : D'abord, et avant tout, je tiens à vous remercier pour l'intérêt que vous témoignez à cette histoire et m'excuser (rhaa, j'avais promis que je ne le ferais plus – parole d'ivrogne de la culpabilité) pour le délai de parution de ce chapitre. La bonne nouvelle c'est que le 75 ne devrait pas trop tarder – les fêtes ont un avantage : les déplacements en train sont des moments propices à l'écriture. Par contre, le 76 risque de me poser davantage de difficultés – même si ce n'est évidemment pas certain. Un vague pressentiment. Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un joyeux Noël, d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année et le meilleur pour 2011._

_coco :__ Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise et je te remercie pour tes compliments. Indéniablement, NWS a un côté Feux de l'Amour, ce que j'assume totalement. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas._

_averii :__ Rhada est en congé maladie, tout à fait. Comme quand il n'allait pas très bien au printemps. Quant au fait que ce soit tes préférés, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te jeter la première pierre :p_

_mlanie :__ Mélanie, je suppose ? :p Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise et je croise les doigts pour que cela continue comme ça :) Et sinon, il me semble que les liens vers d'autres sites que ffnet ne fonctionnent pas. Donc si tu veux me parler « en privé » je crains qu'il ne te faille t'inscrire._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de Saga Gemini

La lumière automnale perce à travers les larges vitres donnant sur la cour intérieure mais, entre les hauts murs qui entourent le jardin et les nuages cotonneux et grisonnants qui cachent le ciel, celle-ci est bien en peine d'éclairer le bureau de manière satisfaisante. Tout y est fade et mêlé d'ombre, tant et si bien que quiconque désirant lire un document, en cet instant, serait dans l'obligation de faire appel à la fée électricité pour en déchiffrer les caractères. Mais Saga ne lit pas ni n'en a la moindre envie. Il se tient debout près d'une haute fenêtre. De l'autre côté, à une vingtaine de mètres, en contrebas, Mikael jardine. Depuis un temps qui semble infini, il prend soin de ce qui est indubitablement devenu son domaine. Il ratisse et ramasse les feuilles mortes à la pelle pour les déposer dans un bac de bois où elles deviendront du compost avant de nourrir les plantations à venir et celles que l'infirmier a déjà effectuées. Des rosiers, principalement. Le Suédois semble nourrir une passion pour les roses.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Saga ne sursaute pourtant pas lorsqu'une voix s'élève à côté de lui. Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait là, ni au présent, ni à ce lieu, ni-même dehors avec son garde-du-corps, ce timbre, suave et chaud, est parvenu jusqu'à lui, pour l'envelopper de tendresse alors que son esprit s'attarde encore dans cet endroit indéfini où les réflexions et les rêves, les pensées conscientes et les fantasmes se mêlent pour former un courant que personne ne peut vraiment maîtriser et surtout pas leur auteur. On ne l'a pas tiré hors de cet ailleurs indéfini. On est venu l'y retrouver pour le ramener doucement vers la réalité.

– Dois-je m'inquiéter ? murmure la voix au creux de son oreille alors qu'un bras vient entourer sa taille.

– Tu sais bien que non.

Saga se retourne vers Ayoros. Il observe ses yeux verts, remplis d'amour, et ses cheveux châtains qui retombent sur son front. Ils ont l'air doux, eux aussi. Par endroits, on distingue encore des traces d'humidité. Rien de plus normal : son compagnon doit sortir de la douche, après tout. C'est même une certitude. Ayoros a passé la dernière heure, ou peut-être heure et demie, au grenier, avec Angelo. Entretien physique, réveil musculaire… comme souvent lors des matinées du week-end. Régulièrement, Saga se joint à eux, en début de séance pour quelques exercices bien moins éprouvants que les leurs, adaptés à ses capacités physiques sans pour autant le ménager. Il ne reste jamais très longtemps. D'abord parce qu'il n'en serait pas capable mais aussi parce qu'il est relativement désagréable d'être confronté à cette réalité, de devoir reconnaître que, sur ce plan-là en tout cas, il est inférieur à ses proches, d'être mis en face de ses limites. Personne ne lui fait de réflexion à ce sujet et il ne s'agit de toute façon pas d'une compétition, il en est conscient, évidemment… De toute façon, si compétition il devait y avoir, ils en connaissent tous le vainqueur par avance. Personne ne pourrait rivaliser avec Angelo.

Et puis, il faut l'avouer, ces séances sont loin de n'avoir que des mauvais côtés. Il est évident qu'il est en bien meilleur forme que nombre de personnes censément en bonne santé. De plus, elles sont l'occasion de voir ses proches, dans un cadre légèrement différent. Sans elles, il n'aurait sans doute jamais eu cette vision d'Ayoros.

Afin de retenir ses cheveux et de protéger ses yeux de la sueur, ce dernier a pour habitude de nouer un bandeau rouge sur son front. C'est assez… décalé, il faut bien l'avouer. Très anachronique, pour le moins, tel un violent retour des années 80. La première fois qu'ils l'ont vu ainsi, Saga n'a pu retenir un sourire moqueur, Mikael est parti dans un grand éclat de rire, Angelo a fait quelques références à John Rambo et même Shura semble avoir eu du mal à rester impassible – car, oui, et ce n'est pas la moindre de leur victoire, l'Espagnol a accepté de participer à ces séances. Ayoros leur a souri et répondu que, oui, il devait avoir l'air assez ridicule, ainsi coiffé. Mais il n'a cherché ni à se justifier, ni n'a changé de coiffure ou de bandana. Il a assumé… comme il assume ses goûts parfois surannés et peut-être un peu trop classiques et communs, pour certains. Comme il assume d'aimer le sport et certains documentaires, les films d'action et d'autres plus émouvants. Il n'y cherche pas de cohérence si ce n'est que cela lui plait. Il ne se pose pas de questions pas plus qu'il ne fait de prosélytisme.

Sur bien des aspects, Ayoros est quelqu'un d'extraordinairement simple. Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

– Et si tu me disais ce qui te préoccupe au lieu de croire que je pourrais être jaloux de Mikael ?

Saga ne répond rien. Il détourne les yeux et reprend sa contemplation du jardin.

– Mon cœur…

Ce petit nom que lui a donné son compagnon le touche. Et Ayoros le sait bien. Il en use, parfois, mais n'en abuse jamais. C'est une façon naturelle d'exprimer, de lui rappeler qu'il est au centre, exactement, de sa vie, de ses espoirs, de son bonheur et de ses préoccupations. Qu'il est le cœur de son existence. Il serait faux de dire que c'est réciproque. Celui de Saga bat également pour d'autres que son compagnon. Pour Kanon. Pour Gabriel. Pour Sanctuary. Par chance, Ayoros ne semble pas le moins du monde en prendre ombrage. Mais est-ce vraiment de la chance ? Auraient-ils pu s'aimer si son compagnon n'avait compris et accepté que le cœur de Saga soit différent du sien, qu'il ne soit pas autant exclusif ? Rien n'est moins sûr. D'autant qu'Ayoros a un frère, lui aussi. Il aurait pu attendre de son amant qu'il fasse les mêmes choix que lui, qu'il se donne les mêmes priorités. C'est même parfois perturbant de voir que, malgré les sentiments qui les unissent, les deux frères Nikopolidis sont extrêmement indépendants l'un envers l'autre, bien plus que lui et Kanon ne le seront jamais. Peut-être parce qu'eux ne sont pas jumeaux. Peut-être parce qu'eux n'ont pas été séparés.

– Kanon va reprendre le travail, lundi, explique Saga, les yeux toujours perdus sur le jardin.

– Tu préfèrerais qu'il repousse son retour ?

– Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, je suis ravi qu'il revienne au siège.

Cela fait quinze jours que son jumeau est plus ou moins cloîtré chez Gabriel, réservant ses rares sorties à quelques emplettes et des nuits au Scylla. Ce n'est apparemment pas bon pour son moral. Rester passif, inactif, ne vous entraîne qu'à ressasser des angoisses et des pensées noires. Agir est important. Kanon en a exprimé le besoin, le désir et, en ce sens, ils se doivent, tous, de le soutenir. Bien sûr, il est probable que, durant les premiers temps, il ne soit pas totalement opérationnel, qu'il leur faille le brider un peu sans pour autant le ménager trop ostensiblement, pour aider au retour à la normale... Un peu à la manière d'Angelo quand celui-ci gère son programme sportif. Inciter à se dépasser, pour aider l'autre à se remettre sur les rails, sans pour autant courir le risque de voir le patient exploser pour en avoir trop fait. Cela ne sera guère évident, probablement, mais Kanon s'est montré extrêmement responsable et raisonnable, durant le mois d'Octobre.

Avant.

Saga s'écarte. Il s'approche de son bureau jusqu'à en caresser la surface de ses doigts, comme s'il cherchait, dans ce contact, un indice, une réponse. Un appui.

– Je ne sais pas quoi décider.

– À quel propos ?

– Sanctuary, Asgard, Graad, l'Empire…

Il soupire. Il y a quinze jours son plan était parfaitement établi.

Kanon et lui venaient de boucler ceux des dossiers d'Asgard qui étaient les plus complexes et ceux où ils ont les plus grandes chances de l'emporter. Ne restaient, ne restent que ceux où Julian est en réelle position de force, ceux qu'ils vont perdre, presque inévitablement, même à travailler dessus durant des heures. L'idée était de lancer seul son jumeau sur ces projets, pour le former, pour qu'il apprenne, sur le tas, qu'il découvre lui-même les difficultés auxquelles ils sont confrontés chaque jour et qu'il vienne chercher conseil et soutien, le cas échéant. Qu'il se pose les bonnes questions… sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas échouer alors même qu'il serait parti battu d'avance : toute victoire serait un bonus, aussi énorme qu'inattendue. Et, en tout état de cause, savoir gérer les défaites, leurs conséquences sur l'ego, fait partie de la formation. Au moins, ici, Kanon n'aurait pas à supporter, en sus, une éventuelle culpabilité vis-à-vis de l'entreprise. Cela pourrait peut-être même être une première étape vers ce distinguo, nécessaire et fondamental, entre l'entreprise que l'on dirige et sa propre personne, ce qui n'est pas la plus facile des leçons à retenir. Il ne restait plus qu'à le convaincre… Chose qui ne s'annonçait pas aisée compte tenu des circonstances. Mais si Kanon est susceptible et qu'il n'aurait pas été absurde de l'imaginer se vexer, il est aussi un véritable combattant, un compétiteur. Le défi à relever aurait pu le tenter… et puis Kanon s'est montré raisonnable. Il sait qu'il doit faire ses classes. Saga est pratiquement certain que son jumeau les aurait rejoint dans leur plan. Et une fois Kanon convaincu, Saga aurait pu venir épauler Ayoros sur le dossier Graad et lancer leur offensive réelle, après des semaines de tractations discrètes et de prises de contact fructueuses. S'en prendre directement à l'Empire pour contrebalancer leurs pertes de cet été.

Un plan parfait. Établi par ses soins et les conseils avisés de Gabriel. Un plan parfait… jusqu'à il y a quinze jours. Un plan parfait… avant.

– Tu en as discuté avec Gabriel ? s'enquiert Ayoros qui, dès lors qu'il s'agit de Sanctuary, préfère rester en retrait.

Saga hoche la tête.

– Il pense que nous devrions continuer comme nous l'avions prévu, développe-t-il. Économiquement, stratégiquement, il a raison, je le reconnais. Nous avons besoin, si ce n'est de reprendre l'avantage, d'au moins nous assurer que l'Empire ne prenne pas trop d'avance sur le marché asiatique. Nous ne pouvons pas le leur laisser. Nous priver de la croissance de la Chine serait… une erreur qui pourrait avoir des conséquences très fâcheuses à moyen et long terme.

– Alors pourquoi hésites-tu ?

– Tu me demandes pourquoi ? s'étonne Saga en se retournant vers son compagnon resté près de la fenêtre.

– Oui.

Toujours cette simplicité et cette assurance… Cette douceur. Saga soupire.

– Minos ne veut pas en parler ouvertement mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris de nos conversations, la convalescence de Rhadamanthe risque d'être longue. Eaque est auprès de lui et Minos se retrouve à devoir diriger seul l'Empire. Si nous les attaquons maintenant… ils n'ont aucune chance.

– Et tu as des scrupules, si je comprends bien ?

– Bien sûr que j'en ai ! s'écrie Saga. C'est parce que Rhadamanthe a sauvé la vie de Kanon qu'ils sont dans cette situation ! Profiter de leur faiblesse actuelle serait pire que de l'ingratitude…

– Ils n'ont pas hésité, eux, à s'en prendre à Sanctuary alors que tu étais malade, contre son amant.

– J'ai l'impression d'entendre Gaby, remarque le PDG de Sanctuary en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous ne pouvez pas comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont provoqué ma CSP, que je sache. Et nous avons largement profité de la mort de leurs parents pour asseoir nos positions, l'automne dernier. Œil pour œil pour œil pour œil… Jusqu'où cela va-t-il nous mener ? Qui sait d'ailleurs si cette guerre signifie encore quelque chose ? Sur le plan strictement moral, nous ne sommes pas vraiment… meilleurs qu'eux. Sois honnête et pose-toi la question. Aurais-tu risqué ta vie pour sauver l'un d'entre eux ? Moi, je suis certain que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

En prononçant ses mots, Saga s'affaisse, comme si un poids énorme venait de tomber sur ses épaules. Aussitôt, Ayoros se précipite pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui tendrement, amoureusement. Ils restent ainsi enlacés durant quelques instants.

– Cela va peut-être te paraître ridicule, murmure Saga, la tête blottie dans le cou de son compagnon, mais entre l'Empire et nous, cela a toujours été plus qu'une confrontation économique. Ce n'est pas une simple histoire de concurrence et de parts de marché. C'est plus profond que ça. Ça l'a toujours été. Et, dans cette histoire, j'étais persuadé que nous étions les gentils. Et qu'ils étaient les méchants.

Il soupire et prend une grande respiration. Il s'écarte et prend place dans son fauteuil. Appuyé contre le rebord du bureau, Ayoros a gardé sa main dans la sienne.

– Ce qui opposait Astérion Judge et mon père était de nature quasiment philosophique. Et si Sanctuary s'est toujours battu contre les prétentions de l'Empire, c'était avant tout parce que mon père était convaincu que les entreprises qui tomberaient dans leur giron perdraient toute dimension humaine. Et il avait raison. Nous l'avons vu à maintes reprises. Il y a eu des délocalisations, des restructurations, des drames sociaux… Faire évoluer une usine, un département, pour les rendre plus compétitifs est nécessaire, bien sûr, mais il y a façon et façon de le faire. Et celles de l'Empire étaient… cruelles, bien souvent. Mon père voulait croire qu'une autre direction était possible. Elle est possible. Il l'a prouvé.

C'est en partie pour cela qu'il est aussi attaché à Sanctuary. Parce qu'il s'agit là de l'œuvre de sa famille et plus particulièrement de son père. Une œuvre de foi, pratiquement, qu'il a su mener à bon port dans une époque où le management commençait à manquer singulièrement de sensibilité et où l'éthique était reléguée au second plan, cachée par la réalité comptable d'une économie mondialisée.

– Ce n'a pas toujours été facile de convaincre… et, parfois, il a dû avoir recours à des méthodes… peu recommandables. J'ai vu, dans ce bureau même, des valises noires passer de mains en mains. Je n'étais pas très vieux la première fois où j'en ai été le témoin involontaire et je n'ai compris que plus tard ce à quoi je venais d'assister. Ce qui m'a marqué, surtout, c'était son visage lorsque les hommes sont partis. Il s'en voulait terriblement. C'était une véritable défaite pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. On ne peut pas réformer un système depuis l'extérieur et il est souvent impossible de l'emporter lorsque l'on refuse d'utiliser les mêmes armes que nos adversaires. La corruption, le trafic d'influence, le chantage, la manipulation… on peut les regretter et souhaiter les éradiquer mais on ne peut pas se contenter de les ignorer ou de faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Simplement, il faut être extrêmement prudent. Il faut que ce genre d'événements reste exceptionnel. Il ne faut jamais perdre de vue qui nous sommes et ce que nous défendons. Il faut garder suffisamment de recul pour ne pas basculer irrémédiablement de l'autre côté… J'y arrivais, tu sais. Je la voyais, cette ligne de démarcation. Ce moment où la fin ne justifie plus les moyens, cet instant où il vaut mieux perdre que de compromettre ses valeurs, je savais le repérer. Je n'étais pas comme eux. Nous étions différents. Aussi dissemblables que l'étaient nos pères. J'admire Minos par certains côtés et j'apprécie de le combattre… mais les deux vrais Judge étaient, pour moi, à l'image de ce que je sais d'Astérion : des êtres froids, durs, sans cœur, sans scrupules, sans éthique ni compassion… Je pensais que s'ils restaient généralement dans les limites de la légalité, c'était avant tout pour ne pas courir de risques inutiles. Ils étaient des ennemis. Des ennemis de valeur mais des ennemis tout de même. Mais maintenant…

Maintenant, Rhadamanthe a sauvé Kanon. Et au cours des deux dernières semaines, Minos et lui se sont parlé plusieurs fois, afin de coordonner leur action auprès des autorités. Maintenant, Saga se tient debout sur la ligne de démarcation qui semble s'élargir à vue d'œil. Peut-être l'a-t-il déjà franchie. Peut-être est-il déjà de l'autre côté. Peut-être ses appels aux Ministères de la Justice et de l'Intérieur pour obtenir la mobilisation des forces de Police de la capitale et accélérer la procédure judiciaire, pour qu'un juge d'instruction soit nommé maintenant que Kanon a porté plainte, l'ont-ils irrémédiablement fait tomber du côté obscur. Peut-être s'est-il fourvoyé jusqu'à présent. Peut-être avait-il déjà franchi la limite, aveuglé, leurré par ses propres convictions. Peut-être est-cela qu'il découvre, maintenant que la brume de ses illusions enfantines dégage l'horizon. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il ne reconnait pas ce paysage, qu'il a le sentiment d'être perdu. Peut-être voit-il la réalité pour la première fois. Peut-être l'implacable détermination dont fait preuve Minos afin que toute la lumière soit faite et que les coupables paient, indéfectible résolution qui entraine parfois l'aîné des Judge au bord d'une folie haineuse et violente, presque terrifiante, et qui témoigne de tout l'amour que l'Empereur peut éprouver pour son petit-frère, lui fait-il regretter que ses parents n'aient pas agi avec autant de passion, après l'enlèvement de Kanon.

Ont-ils réellement tout tenté, à cette époque ? Ont-ils fait jouer toutes leurs relations, usé de toute leur influence ? Ou bien ont-ils fait le choix de ne pas chercher à faire pression sur qui que ce soit, estimant qu'ils étaient comme tout un chacun, comme n'importe quel justiciable, n'importe quelle famille de victime et qu'en aucun cas un passe-droit ne saurait leur être accordé ? Comment se peut-il qu'un enfant de dix-huit mois, fils des dirigeants d'une des plus grandes entreprises françaises, disparaisse et soit retrouvé, défiguré, méconnaissable, quelques semaines plus tard sans qu'aucune personne n'ait jamais été inquiétée ? Ses parents ont-ils leur part de responsabilité dans cette tragédie, dans ce désintérêt ? Ont-ils baissé les bras trop tôt ? Ont-ils voulu ne pas s'acharner, afin de pouvoir faire leur deuil au plus tôt ? Est-ce là la raison de la dépression de sa mère, rongée par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir tout fait pour que la vérité éclate ? Est-ce pour cela que son père l'a suivie peu de temps après, incapable de se pardonner, conscient de sa responsabilité dans l'état psychique de sa femme ?

Kanon aurait-il été retrouvé s'ils s'étaient appelés Judge ?

C'est la lumière de sa lampe de bureau qui le tire de ses pensées. Ayoros vient de l'allumer.

– Il fait bien trop sombre ici, explique celui-ci en passant une main tendre dans les cheveux bleus de son amour. Le gris ne te va vraiment pas.

– Il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue pourtant puisqu'il s'agit de la couleur du monde.

– Ce n'est parce qu'il n'est ni tout noir, ni tout blanc, que tout y est uniforme. Les nuances, les différences, ça existe, tu sais. Et puis, tu devrais être rassuré : le fait même que tu te poses ces questions prouve que tu es toujours du bon côté.

– Et celui que j'envisage sérieusement de poursuivre tel que nous l'avions prévu malgré tout ?

– Que tu sais écouter la voix de la raison.

– Plutôt celle de Gaby.

– Ce n'est pas la même chose ? relève Ayoros dans un sourire que Saga finit par lui rendre.

Peut-être est-ce là, la réponse, effectivement. Se fier à d'autres jugements que le sien tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi à faire le point, dans ce brouillard grisâtre.

– Et puis, de toute façon, Kanon ne sera pas opérationnel avant quelques temps, ajoute son amant. Peut-être que d'ici là, Rhadamanthe sera complètement remis ou du moins suffisamment pour qu'Eaque retrouve sa place aux côtés de Minos. Et tu n'auras plus à t'en faire.

Peut-être, en effet. Ce serait… extrêmement pratique.

– À propos de décision, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour t'en parler mais… où en es-tu de celle concernant ce soir ?

Nouveau soupir, léger mais réel. Où en est-il ? Nulle part. Aucune des options qui se présentent à lui ne lui convient.

Ce soir, au Scylla, Milo fête son anniversaire. Avec quatre jours d'avance parce qu'il voulait le célébrer un samedi soir, afin que ceux qui le souhaitent puissent venir sans qu'ils ne soient soucieux quant à leur état du lendemain matin et que le week-end prochain, le Scylla sera fermé, Ignacio Oliveira ayant pris prétexte du 11 novembre pour imposer quelques jours de vacances à ses employés. Ce qui arrange tout le monde puisque cela permettra à Milo d'organiser à ce moment-là un second anniversaire, plus intime, réservé à ses proches. Ce soir, il s'agit donc de l'anniversaire de travail, selon les dires du DJ qui compte passer un maximum de temps derrière ses platines, auquel ils ont tous été cordialement invités. Et tous ont accepté, à l'exception de Mû qui restera chez lui pour garder Killian, de Shaka qui a respectueusement décliné l'offre au prétexte, probablement véridique, d'un engagement précédent – le juriste a semblé particulièrement surpris d'être invité avant de réaliser que Milo avait convié l'ensemble du vingt-septième étage –… et de Saga et Ayoros qui n'ont pas encore donné leur réponse.

Il n'a pas envie d'y aller. Il n'a pas envie de bruit, de foule. Et puis, ils iront à celui de la semaine prochaine. Mais il n'a pas non plus envie de ne pas s'y rendre. Il n'a pas envie de rester ici.

– Il faudra pourtant bien…

Ayoros s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase. Il se redresse, décale légèrement le fauteuil dans lequel Saga est toujours assis et vient s'accroupir devant lui, en lui prenant les mains.

– Tu ne pourras éternellement éviter toutes les situations qui nous amèneraient à nous retrouver seuls, ici, tous les deux. Ce n'est pas viable. Et tu le sais.

Saga grimace et détourne le regard de celui de son compagnon. Il retire également ses mains de l'étreinte qui les emprisonnait mais Ayoros les rattrape, au dernier instant.

– Ne me fuis pas, je t'en prie, murmure-t-il en embrassant ses doigts.

La douceur des lèvres de son amant, l'empressement, la passion difficilement contenue derrière des baisers qui n'ont plus rien de chaste, enflamment le corps et l'esprit de Saga.

– Arrête, lâche-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Ayoros libère sa proie et Saga rapatrie ses mains contre son torse, croisant les bras. Il regarde son amant, à genoux devant lui, la tête basse.

– Je t'aime, déclare celui-ci.

Le timbre n'est pas implorant. Ce n'est pas le début d'une supplique, d'un plaidoyer. Il ne s'agit pas des prémices d'un chantage affectif mais d'une simple affirmation, purement factuelle. Saga sent son cœur se serrer.

– Je t'aime aussi, n'en doute pas.

– Je sais.

Ayoros se relève, lentement, et reprend sa position contre le bureau.

–Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps comme ça, on le sait tous les deux. Et, avant que cette idée ne te traverse l'esprit, je préfère te prévenir : je ne partirai pas. Je ne quitterai pas cette maison. C'est hors de question. Tu l'avais déjà envisagé, n'est-ce-pas ? demande-t-il aux yeux clos de son amant qui hoche la tête, à regret.

Le châtain se redresse pour se pencher, quelques instants plus tard, vers le visage de Saga qu'il caresse du revers de la main.

– Je te l'ai dit, mon cœur : même toi, tu ne pourras pas me détourner de toi.

Un baiser. Un simple contact de leurs lèvres puis leurs langues viennent se frôler, se caresser, jusqu'à danser un voluptueux ballet que dirige, de plus en plus, Saga. C'est lui mène la danse. C'est lui dont les mains viennent se loger au creux de la nuque d'Ayoros pour attirer davantage à lui cet homme qui se laisse faire, submergé par la force de son désir qui s'exprime dans cet échange. C'est lui qui met fin, brutalement, à cet instant de passion et quitte précipitamment son fauteuil pour retrouver la fade lumière des fenêtres.

– Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? constate tristement Ayoros. Tu as envie de moi. Et tu vas finir par craquer. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive.

– Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? s'inquiète-t-il aussitôt en se retournant brusquement.

Cela pourrait expliquer bien des choses. À commencer par le fait qu'Ayoros ne s'est pas plaint des quinze derniers jours alors que même pour lui, qui en est à l'origine, la situation est délicate.

– Bien sûr que si, le rassure son amant. J'ai très envie de toi. J'ai très envie de t'aimer et j'ai très envie que tu m'aimes… Mais je suis prêt à attendre tout le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu te sentes prêt. Seulement cela fait déjà quinze jours… Ta frustration grandit. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves à ne plus pouvoir la gérer. Tu le regretterais si cela devait se passer ainsi.

Tout en parlant, Ayoros s'est rapproché de lui, pour se blottir dans son dos, ses bras enserrant sa taille, le menton posé sur son épaule.

– Tu crois vraiment que, si nous n'avions rien fait ce soir-là, Kanon n'aurait pas eu de problème ? demande-t-il à mi-voix. Qu'il aurait-il été épargné si nous avions assisté à ce concert au lieu de dîner ensemble et de faire l'amour ?

Évidemment que non, Saga n'y croit pas. Il serait absurde de corréler les deux événements. Totalement absurde. Et pourtant…

– C'est plus fort que moi, avoue-t-il. À chaque fois, que je t'embrasse, que je te tiens contre moi, je repense à ce coup de téléphone. À quelques minutes près, nous ne l'aurions peut-être pas entendu…

C'est pire de jour en jour, en réalité. Il sait, il sent que, le soir-même, dans l'urgence de la situation, ça ne lui a pas effleuré l'esprit. Ce n'est qu'après, une fois rentré chez lui, une fois de retour dans son lit, avec Ayoros allongé à ses côtés, qu'il a pris conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire alors qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, son frère se faisait agresser. Et depuis, il s'en rend bien compte, son sentiment de culpabilité, aussi irrationnel qu'il puisse être, ne fait que croître. Jusqu'à le rendre incapable de toucher son amant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mal à l'aise dès qu'ils se retrouvent dans leur chambre.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne désire pas Ayoros. Bien au contraire. Il a toujours envie de lui faire l'amour. C'est bien le problème. Il ne devrait pas. S'il était quelqu'un de bien, son seul souci devrait être Kanon. S'il était quelqu'un de bien, il ne devrait pas avoir envie. S'il était quelqu'un de bien le simple fait d'être conscient qu'au moment où ils faisaient l'amour, son jumeau manquait de perdre la vie, devrait le rendre incapable de quoique ce soit. S'il était quelqu'un de bien, il devrait être davantage traumatisé pour avoir failli perdre Kanon. S'il était quelqu'un de bien…

– Si nous n'avions pas entendu son appel, Gabriel nous aurait rappelés, dix minutes plus tard, objecte la voix d'Ayoros au creux de son oreille. Aurait-ce été si grave ? Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ? Et crois-tu réellement que si on ne fait plus rien, toi et moi, tu te sentiras mieux ? que tu pourras aider Kanon à se remettre ? le soutenir davantage ? Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit, si ce n'est à réfléchir et à me parler, au besoin. Parce que tu ne te sens pas bien, c'est une évidence, et que je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.

Dehors, Mikael en a semble-t-il fini avec le jardinage. L'infirmier a quitté les lieux qui sont impeccablement ordonnés. Saga prend une grande respiration et pose une main sur celles de son amant qui reposent sur son ventre.

– Je crois que… nous devrions rester là, ce soir. Juste toi et moi. Mais je ne te promets rien de plus qu'un dîner. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne sais si…

S'il pourra assumer de ne pas être quelqu'un de bien.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, murmure Ayoros avec douceur. Je ne t'en demande pas davantage. Je t'aime, ajoute-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, en se pelotonnant davantage contre le corps qu'il serre entre ses bras.

Et, cette fois-ci, c'est un sourire que cette affirmation fait naître sur le visage de Saga. Ayoros l'aime. C'est peut-être le signe qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Thétis et Minos Judge

À demi allongée dans sa causeuse, le dos calé par des coussins, Thétis Judge vérifie une dernière fois la liste des invités qui se précipiteront en ce même lieu, dans un peu plus de deux semaines, pour son anniversaire. Lundi, elle accueillera le traiteur, le décorateur et une foule d'autres personnes pour décider du ton qu'elle choisira de donner à la réception. Le choix s'annonce délicat. Il s'agit d'un anniversaire, de son anniversaire, mais les circonstances… sont ce qu'elles sont. Se réjouir trop ostensiblement serait de mauvais ton, d'autant plus qu'il n'est pas certain, loin de là, que Rhadamanthe soit remis à ce moment-là. La simple décence ordonne de la mesure. Mais Julian serait sans doute le premier à arguer du fait qu'ils ont échappé à une tragédie et qu'il n'est de plus belle raison de célébrer la vie. Oui, si Rhadamanthe est sur pied ce jour-là, une fête joyeuse serait probablement souhaitable. Elle pourrait même permettre de l'honorer comme il se doit, en donnant l'occasion à Saga et Kanon Gemini de lui témoigner publiquement leur reconnaissance.

Tout dépendra de Rhadamanthe et son état sur lequel elle n'a aucun pouvoir. Et il est illusoire de compter sur un avis objectif de Minos dans cette affaire. Son époux s'emporte dès qu'elle aborde le sujet comme s'il refusait de prononcer le moindre pronostic sur l'état physique de son cher petit-frère. Il est même allé jusqu'à lui reprocher de s'intéresser à ces questions pratiques alors que le blond est cloîtré au Manoir Judge, depuis une semaine, sous l'effet des sédatifs qui lui sont administrés autant pour diminuer ses douleurs que pour le calmer. Depuis l'agression, Rhadamanthe est la proie de crises violentes de délire. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles le personnel de Saint-François n'a pas été trop réticent à renvoyer le blond chez lui, même s'ils ont conseillé à la famille de faire appel à des professionnels pour gérer la situation ou de placer le benjamin dans un centre spécialisé. Ce que Minos et Eaque ont refusé d'une seule et même virulente voix. Leur intransigeance, sur ce point, a même surpris leur tante qui a tenté de leur faire entendre raison. Elle-même s'est risquée à aborder le sujet avec Minos mais les sentiments de son époux pour le blond sont hors de toute atteinte. Il semble avoir énormément de mal à le considérer comme… un adulte.

C'est frappant. Cela l'a frappée. Minos jure les grands dieux qu'il aime Rhadamanthe mais ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'elle a vu chez son époux. Il est indéniablement attaché à son frère mais l'irrépressible désir de protection dont il fait preuve… Cela va au-delà du désir. Elle a pratiquement vu un besoin s'exprimer lorsque Minos lui a expliqué qu'une maison de repos ne serait pas un endroit adapté car Rhadamanthe n'est pas fou. Voilà ce que craint l'Empereur : que d'autres puissent considérer que Rhadamanthe a failli s'ils venaient à apprendre les soucis que connait le benjamin pour se remettre. C'est absurde. Personne n'oserait avoir ce genre de pensée après ce que le blond a fait. Et même s'ils le pensent, aucun n'oserait l'exprimer voix haute tant il y aurait de personnes pour prendre la défense du sauveur de Kanon. Ce geste, héroïque, l'absout de toutes les conséquences. Minos n'a rien voulu entendre. Peut-être est-ce lui qui refuse d'admettre que Rhadamanthe a parfois besoin d'aide, d'une aide… extérieure.

Au moins ont-elles réussi, après d'âpres négociations, à obtenir des deux frères qu'ils révisent leur position si l'état de Rhadamanthe ne s'est pas amélioré significativement pour le 21. L'argument qui a porté ses fruits, le seul qui a su se frayer un chemin dans les esprits des deux frères, est qu'il en irait de la santé, mentale comme physique de Rhadamanthe.

Elle soupire. Puisse son beau-frère guérir vite. Elle le souhaite autant pour lui, que pour Minos… que pour elle.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Elle se redresse difficilement. Son ventre, énorme, l'empêche de se mouvoir librement. Elle a mal au dos. Elle pose la liste qu'elle étudiait sur la table basse et ordonne rapidement les papiers qui s'y trouvaient.

– _Godmiddag_ _(1)_, sœurette.

– Julian ! Tu es presque a l'heure ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant un moment…

Elle accorde un sourire à son frère alors que celui-ci traverse le salon, vêtu d'un costume perle. Elle fait mine de vouloir se lever.

– Je voulais te faire une surprise. Reste allongée, lui intime-t-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

– Je ne suis pas impotente, tout de même.

– Ai-je dit cela ? Mais enfin, tu as une excellente raison de te faire servir, tu devrais en profiter.

– J'aimerais t'y voir, toi qui ne supportes pas plus que moi de rester inactif… Je déteste ces heures qui défilent sans que je n'aie d'autre compagnie que ces coussins et l'écran de la télévision. Que l'on ne me parle plus jamais du bonheur de se cultiver grâce aux documentaires ou aux livres…

– Rassure-toi : dans moins de trois mois aura lieu la délivrance… Le mot est plutôt bien choisi, tu ne trouves pas ? Se réjouir de la fin du calvaire pour masquer l'arrivée des couches, des biberons, des pleurs, des cris, et des nuits blanches. Excellent coup marketing. À ce propos, tu as fini par trouver une nurse ?

– A priori, oui. J'ai fait passer des entretiens et retenue une candidate. Il faut encore que Minos trouve un moment pour faire sa connaissance et se forger sa propre opinion sur cette jeune fille mais si tout se passe bien, elle emménagera au premier janvier.

– Une jeune fille ? s'étonne son frère. Mignonne ?

– Julian…, le gourmande la jeune femme.

– Quoi ? Je me renseigne et je suis agréablement surpris. Je pensais que tu choisirais une vieille moche. C'est un cliché, je le reconnais, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup d'épouses qui accepteraient de mettre sous le nez de leur mari une charmante et jeune personne...

– Je ressemble peut-être à une baleine ces temps-ci mais je te saurais gré de ne pas oublier que ce n'est pas le cas d'habitude.

– Oh, je ne l'oublie pas. Et je reconnais, également, que tu n'as probablement aucun souci à te faire en ce qui concerne Minos, lui qui n'a jamais regardé une autre femme que toi… Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

– Aux Champs.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'imagine que j'aurais de la chance si je le croise d'ici ce soir, c'est cela ?

– Il devrait être rentré pour dîner. Tu devrais pouvoir le voir avant de partir à ta soirée. Du moins, s'il n'est pas retenu aux Ministères. Ce matin, il était prêt à faire le siège de la Place Beauvau et de la Place Vendôme pour obtenir la nomination d'un juge d'instruction.

– Et pas n'importe lequel, je suppose… Comment va Rhadamanthe ?

– Mieux, même si cela ne veut pas dire grande chose.

– Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne l'ait pas fait admettre dans un centre… Ce doit être sinistre d'être bloqué au manoir dans ces conditions.

– C'est son choix.

– Un choix absurde. Ils laissent leurs sentiments prendre le pas sur leur raison. Et tu le laisses attendrir, toi aussi, si tu en viens à les soutenir.

– Les hormones, que veux-tu ?

Elle soupire.

– Tu sais bien que je n'approuve pas mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? L'émotion est encore trop grande. Ils ont failli perdre leur petit-frère… De toute façon, nous en saurons plus pour mon anniversaire.

– Tu me laisseras assister aux négociations, cette fois-ci ? s'enquiert Julian dans un sourire. J'aimerais assez être le témoin d'une guerre des sexes chez les Judge. Mais je vais tout de même espérer qu'il se remette d'ici là. Et à propos de ton anniversaire…

– Oui ?

– Je me disais que nous pourrions y convier la petite-fille Kido.

– Te manquerait-elle ?

À peine a-t-elle fini de poser sa question que son frère lui accorde un regard parfaitement outré. Julian n'est toujours pas remis des journées passées en compagnie de la délurée demoiselle lors de son séjour en Suède. Il n'a pratiquement pas été un seul appel où il ne s'est pas plaint de ses manières à commencer par le premier, le lendemain de son arrivée, lorsque les de Polaris lui ont annoncé l'arrivée imminente de l'héritière japonaise.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, réplique-t-il. Je pensais que cela pourrait être utile à ton mari de l'avoir sous la main. Il a d'autres chats à fouetter que d'appeler Tokyo ces temps-ci, ce serait l'occasion pour eux de papoter. Mais si tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée…

– Je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais tu ne crains pas que cela crée des problèmes avec Hilda et Siegfried ? Parce que j'imagine que Saori viendra accompagnée de ce garçon…

– Ah ça, ça me parait évident. D'un autre côté, ils les ont accueillis chez eux et ils n'ont pas particulièrement fait preuve d'hostilité envers lui quand j'y étais. En même temps, eux sont heureux et amoureux. Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'ils pourraient reprocher à Freyja.

– Tout de même… Annuler ses fiançailles…

L'affaire a fait du bruit. Une chance, pour les de Polaris, que l'agression de Kanon Gemini et Rhadamanthe Judge ait pris le pas sur les histoires de cœur suédoises. Dans le cas contraire, le bruit se serait sans le moindre doute changé en scandale. À raison.

– Hagen et elle n'étaient pas fiancés, réplique pourtant Julian. Si après qu'il ait passé des années à lui faire la cour, elle est capable de l'oublier au profit d'un autre, autre qu'elle a croisé durant l'espace d'un seul week-end, il vaut sans doute mieux pour eux deux que leur histoire n'ait pas été plus loin. Et puis quoi ? Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance, petit-sœur.

– Ma chance ?

– De tomber amoureuse de l'homme que l'on a choisi pour toi. Et que ce soit réciproque. Ta vie est un conte de fée, aie l'honnêteté de l'admettre au moins.

Sa vie ? Un conte de fée ? Quelle façon commode de présenter les choses. Il n'y a qu'une personne à s'être jamais penchée sur sa vie et celle-ci n'a rien d'une fée : c'est elle-même.

Elle a des soucis, elle rencontre des difficultés, comme tout un chacun. Cependant, là où d'autres, beaucoup d'autres, mettent les vicissitudes de la vie sur l'unique compte du hasard, elle n'en fait rien. Si sa vie est aussi… parfaite, c'est avant tout, si ce n'est uniquement, parce qu'elle en est l'auteur et qu'elle y travaille chaque jour. Parce qu'elle a compris, depuis longtemps, que le bonheur est un état d'esprit et davantage encore, une chose que l'on conquiert. Et que l'on peut obtenir beaucoup si l'on est prêt à fournir les efforts nécessaires pour ce faire.

Bien sûr, on ne peut tout maîtriser. Il existe une part d'aléatoire dans l'existence. Kanon Gemini a été enlevé. Astérion et Europe Judge sont décédés tragiquement. Personne ne pouvait le prévoir. Mais votre réaction face à de tels événements aléatoires ne dépend que de vous, de votre volonté. Et ceux qui se cachent derrière l'excuse de la fatalité refusent simplement d'assumer leurs responsabilités. Il faut être chanceux pour être heureux. Mais la chance se provoque et sourit aux audacieux. Et le bonheur s'entretient, au jour le jour.

Minos et elle auraient pu ne pas s'aimer. Elle aurait pu perdre patience durant les premières années, durant cette période où leur relation n'en était qu'à ses prémices, où ils ne se voyaient qu'en de rares occasions, lors de réceptions mondaines où, s'ils échangeaient toujours de manière courtoise, une réelle distance continuait de les séparer. Elle aurait pu se laisser charmer par d'autres prétendants. Elle aurait pu être impatiente. Elle aurait pu se rebeller contre ses parents, lorsqu'elle et son frère ont compris qu'ils l'encourageaient fortement à renforcer les liens qui commençaient à la lier à l'aîné des Judge. Elle aurait pu se laisser convaincre par son frère qui aurait préféré que leur famille ne se détache pas autant des Gemini. Si elle n'avait pas réussi à le persuader de la réalité des sentiments qu'elle et Minos avaient noués, Julian aurait bien été capable de la kidnapper pour empêcher un mariage arrangé qui ne l'aurait pas rendue heureuse.

Parce qu'elle a su surmonter ses difficultés, aujourd'hui, elle est l'épouse de l'homme qu'elle aime. Qui l'aime d'ailleurs, sans le moindre doute, parce qu'elle est calme et déterminée, consciente de la réalité et prête à faire des efforts, comme il l'est lui-même, pour arriver au résultat qu'ils désirent tous deux. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils réussissent, malgré les difficultés qu'ils connaissent et qui sont, ô combien, compréhensibles compte tenu des circonstances – que ce soit sa grossesse, la guerre contre Sanctuary qui n'a, sans doute, jamais été aussi virulente, depuis quelques mois, ou l'agression de Rhadamanthe –, à former, Minos et elle, un couple uni.

* * *

Paris – Discothèque Le Scylla

Officiellement occupé à saluer et se faire saluer par ce que cette soirée d'anniversaire a rassemblé du gotha parisien, Julian Solo ne peut que se réjouir devant la victoire éclatante qui prend indéniablement forme sous ses yeux : la sienne. Le Scylla est une totale réussite. Il est évident que le concert de Myu Schmetterling a permis à l'établissement de franchir un palier et quel palier ! Ils ne leur reste qu'à capitaliser sur ce succès ce qu'Ignacio Oliveira accomplira avec brio, comme à son habitude. Bientôt, très bientôt, cette boite de nuit ne sera plus seulement le lieu de sortie qui monte mais celui où il faudra être vu, un passage obligé de la capitale.

Son regard parcourt la salle alors qu'il s'excuse auprès d'un homme vantant ses mérites et son goût en matière d'art – comme si Julian avait influencé en quoique ce soit le choix des œuvres exposées dans les alcôves des Hauts-Fonds… enfin, si cela peut leur faire plaisir de le croire et leur donner l'impression que leurs compliments ne sont pas des flatteries… – pour s'arrêter sur le large groupe formé par les proches de Milo Antarès, le DJ engagé par Io et qui tient, apparemment, toutes les promesses du gérant. Il s'est bien évidemment arrêté pour les saluer mais il n'est pas resté longtemps avec eux. Ce sont très certainement des gens charmants pour la plupart mais la différence de statut social est visiblement trop importante pour qu'ils aient de réels centres d'intérêt communs autres que ponctuels. Et il n'en connait que deux personnes, après tout. À peine, puisque le terme connaître ne saurait s'employer pour le jumeau de son ex-ami d'enfance avec lequel il ne souhaite résolument pas approfondir une éventuelle relation. L'autre étant, évidemment, Gabriel Camus.

Gabriel a toujours prétendu ne pas apprécier les soirées, les sorties, les bars et les boites de nuits, Que ce soit à Ginette ou HEC, il a toujours ostensiblement dénigré les fêtes étudiantes et mondaines auxquelles chacun s'adonnait, avec un plaisir d'autant plus grand qu'ils avaient acquis la conviction que c'était aussi en ces occasions que se noue un réseau de relations digne de ce nom. Oui, la remise des diplômes et les galas des grandes écoles sont des passages obligés. Oui, le social et, plus encore, le sentiment d'appartenance à une classe, unique, d'être un groupe uni et différent du commun qui nait au cours de ces festivités, sont une des clés du succès, et les anecdotes croustillantes, transmises de promotions en promotions deviennent une partie intégrante de votre patrimoine. Gabriel a toujours méprisé tout cela. Il n'a jamais souhaité faire partie de leur cercle, affichant son mépris, son dédain, cet air de désintérêt glacé… il est pourtant là à boire de l'alcool, à discuter, à sourire… à l'observer. Oui, leurs regards se sont croisés plus d'une fois depuis qu'ils se sont salués. Gabriel doit s'attendre à ce qu'il revienne vers lui, qu'il chercher à obtenir un nouveau baiser… Gabriel peut encore l'attendre longtemps. Jamais, il ne s'abaissera à une telle chose. Jamais, il ne leur donnera cette satisfaction, à lui et à Saga.

Aujourd'hui, la compétition se borne au professionnel. Et ce sont eux qui viendront le supplier, lorsqu'il aura remporté les contrats d'Asgard, et d'autres qui suivront, lorsqu'il aura affaibli Sanctuary et que Saga éprouvera le besoin, la nécessité de faire cesser le conflit qui les oppose, incapable qu'il sera de gérer deux guerres, deux fronts en parallèle. Ce jour-là, Saga regrettera d'avoir trahi son amitié. Et si Gabriel vient le trouver, avant, après, pour tenter de l'amadouer ou même pour lui demander une place, si Sanctuary est en réelle difficulté…

Alors quoi ?

Alors rien.

L'idée de voir Gabriel lui demander de l'engager ne lui apporte aucune… excitation. Aucune satisfaction. Aucun plaisir. Et à bien y regarder, cette morgue froide qui enflammait son esprit ne l'énerve plus autant. Il sait, désormais, ce qu'elle recèle de calcul, de duperie. À son encontre et à l'encontre de tous les autres. Et le fait que Gabriel lui ait préféré Saga, qu'il ait vu ou cru voir, chez son ami d'enfance plus de grandeur, plus de noblesse… Est-ce bien certain, d'ailleurs, que Gabriel ait choisi Saga parce qu'il le jugeait meilleur ? Plus en accord, peut-être, avec ses manières. Plus facile, peut-être, à manipuler. Après tout, la famille Gemini lui a payé ses études. Et la colère de Saga lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il l'avait découvert, sa crainte de le voir mettre cette information sur la place publique… Pourquoi une telle peur s'il n'y a rien à cacher ? Pourquoi cette panique s'il ne s'agit que d'une famille aisée apportant son soutien, par un prêt ou un don, un ami défavorisé ?

– Je vais finir par croire que, contrairement à la croyance populaire à laquelle je prêtais foi, tu es d'un naturel contemplatif.

Julian se tourne vers Io.

– Il faut bien que je m'occupe puisque tu me fais attendre.

– Des détails à régler, se justifie Ignacio. Je t'avais dit qu'une réunion en dehors des heures d'ouverture aurait été plus avisée.

– Cette après-midi était réservée au sister-sitting. Tu es prêt maintenant ?

Le gérant du Scylla opine et invite son employeur à le suivre jusqu'à la porte qui les conduira à son bureau.

– Juste un détail, déclare Julian. L'homme là-bas… Tu le connais ?

– Gabriel ? Oui. C'est un ami de Milo et Kanon. Et il me semble l'avoir croisé au mariage de ta sœur, non ?

– Si. Il vient souvent ici ?

– Tous les vendredis et les samedis, depuis environ… un mois et demi.

– Un mois et demi… Et quand as-tu commencé à draguer ouvertement Kanon Gemini ?

– À peu près à la même époque. Tu crois que… ?

– Je ne crois pas. J'en suis sûr.

Gabriel est en mission. C'est un peu mieux que de se dire que l'Ombre de Saga s'est découvert une soudaine passion pour les clubs branchés. Enfin mieux… plus cohérent en tout cas. Saga fait surveiller son frère. Sans doute craignait-il qu'il dévoile des secrets à son prétendant. Sans doute craint-il qu'il ne révèle certaines choses à son amant.

Et c'est lui qu'on accuse souvent d'avoir un problème avec la confiance… Saga est pire que lui. Un jour, leurs amis, leurs connaissances, les gens, tous les gens s'en rendront compte. Même si, pour cela, il lui faut leur ouvrir les yeux au forceps.

* * *

Dans la file qui mène à l'entrée du Scylla, Algol tente tant bien que mal de conserver son calme. L'attente est de plus en plus insupportable. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur bat à toute allure et un nœud s'est créé, depuis bien longtemps, au creux de son estomac. Enfin, il arrive à la porte. Les videurs le dévisagent, le fouillent rapidement. Il n'est pas un habitué. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'il vient ici. La première fois remonte à quinze jours, au concert de Myu Schmetterling. Grâce à leurs relations, ses patrons ont eu des places qu'ils ont offertes à leurs employés. C'est ainsi que Capella, Dante et lui ont pu assister au spectacle et passer une nuit fantastique dans l'enceinte de cette boite de nuit parisienne où ils n'auraient sans doute jamais mis les pieds par eux-mêmes. Trop huppée, trop jet-set, trop branchée. Trop… hors de leur monde.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que ses deux amis ne l'ont pas accompagné aujourd'hui. Même s'ils ont apprécié l'ambiance, ils ne comptent pas vraiment revenir. Ce n'était que pour une fois. C'était une visite. C'était comme partir à l'étranger, pas très loin, et de réaliser qu'on n'est définitivement pas chez soi. Pas que la vie à la campagne soit meilleure qu'en ville. Pas que la vie en ville soit meilleure qu'à la campagne. Pas que les ruraux soient meilleurs que les citadins, ou le contraire. C'est juste différent. Pas non plus des masses, il faut être honnête, mais c'est différent. Ils s'en doutaient déjà. Ça ne les a pas surpris plus que ça. Et donc ses deux amis ont été ravis de leur voyage mais aussi ravis de retourner à leur vie. Il aurait été comme eux s'il n'avait pas rencontré un ange.

Techniquement, ils l'ont tous rencontré. Il est le seul à être tombé à ce point sous le charme du DJ du Scylla.

Il a passé la nuit à l'admirer, à apprécier sa musique, à s'enivrer de ses rares sourires, à se demander pourquoi il semblait si soucieux par moments. À graver dans sa mémoire chacun de ses traits. Et depuis quinze jours, Capella et Dante se moquent de lui, chantonnant _You're Beautiful_ de James Blunt dès qu'ils passent à côté de lui. Il devrait les remercier. S'ils ne l'avaient pas autant enquiquiné avec les _« And_ _I don't know what to do… 'coz I'll never be with you…_ » _(2)_, il n'aurait sans doute jamais trouvé le courage de revenir ici. C'est à ses amis qu'il doit d'être là. À eux et à la radio qui a annoncé que l'on fêtait ce soir, au Scylla, l'anniversaire du DJ local. De Milo.

C'est comme ça qu'il a appris le nom de celui qui lui a plus ou moins volé son cœur. Plutôt plus que moins d'ailleurs.

Dans le hall de la boite de nuit, il trace son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée des Abysses. Il en pousse les portes battantes et se retrouve plongé dans un océan de sons. Ses yeux se portent sur l'îlot central. Un pincement lui serre la poitrine. Ce n'est pas Milo. Il s'agit probablement d'un DJ invité pour la soirée. Rien d'étonnant à ce que le propriétaire des lieux aient convié quelques amis… et qu'il ne fasse son arrivée que plus tard dans la soirée. Il est tôt, c'est vrai. La boite de nuit a ouvert depuis moins d'une heure. Milo doit réserver son tour pour le moment où la soirée battra son plein. Il n'a qu'à attendre. Et en attendant, il n'a qu'à profiter de la soirée.

_World, Hold On._

Tout à fait d'accord. Il suffit de tenir bon… grâce à la musique dispensée par un DJ souriant sous ses longs cheveux bleus et qui est presque aussi bon que Milo à ses oreilles. Presque. Sans doute la faute à un cruel manque d'objectivité. Et alors ?

* * *

C'est un coup de massue qu'il vient de recevoir. Il s'y attendait un peu, c'est vrai, mais c'est toujours dur de réaliser que ce que vous craignez est la vérité, la réalité. Il s'y attendait parce que cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures que le DJ aux boucles bleues s'agite sur son île sans que personne ne vienne prendre la relève. Il s'y attendait parce que tout le monde semblait trouver cela normal, qu'il était le seul à montrer des signes d'impatience. Jusqu'à la confirmation, de la bouche du type qu'il a abordé pour lui demander quand devait arriver Milo. La lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux de cet inconnu lui a permis d'anticiper la réponse qui a suivi. Milo est là. C'est lui qui joue depuis l'ouverture et c'est lui qui jouera toute la nuit. C'est un cadeau qu'il leur fait. C'est un cadeau qu'il se fait. C'est ainsi que Milo fonctionne. La musique est sa passion et le plaisir des clubbeurs l'une des sources de sa joie.

Tant mieux pour lui. Tant mieux pour eux, tous ces gens qui dansent et sont heureux. Tout ce qu'il comprend, en cet instant, c'est que le DJ qui l'a séduit, par sa musique, par sa beauté, par ses sourires, était un _guest_, invité pour la soirée. Tout ce qu'il comprend, en cet instant, c'est qu'il est fort probable qu'il s'agisse d'une star dans ce milieu qu'il ne connait pas, ou au moins un futur grand nom. Qu'il est peut-être étranger. Qu'il sera compliqué de retrouver sa trace et quasiment certain que leurs routes ne se croiseront plus. Il regrette presque d'être venu.

_And i don't know what to do… 'coz I'll never be with you. (2)_

Il devrait repartir, rentrer chez lui, dans son monde. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sage à faire : considérer cette histoire comme une parenthèse. Comme un rêve. Un moment qui perdurera jusqu'à la fin, comme dit la chanson.

Dans les poches de son jeans, il y a encore les quelques billets qu'il avait retirés pour la soirée. Boire un dernier verre… pour oublier sa déception, reprendre pied. Pourquoi pas ? Son monde l'attend, oui, à des dizaines de kilomètres de là. Il sera toujours là dans demi-heure. Il y a foule devant les bars des Abysses. Il voit la rampe qui conduit jusqu'aux Hauts-Fonds. Il n'y est jamais monté. Il y aura peut-être moins de monde là-haut.

Il pousse les larges portes qui délimitent les deux espaces. Les deux ambiances. Très différentes, assurément. Tout est plus doux ici. Les lumières, la musique… En bas, les gens dansent, ignorant plus ou moins ceux qui se trouvent à côté d'eux, s'amusant isolément au cœur d'une foule qui finit par former un ensemble cohérent. Ici, les clients peuvent discuter autour d'un verre et d'une table. Mais il ne se sent pas plus à l'aise au milieu de ces œuvres d'art. Il parvient jusqu'au comptoir. Une jeune fille asiatique prend sa commande. Il la regarde s'éloigner et remonter le bar, ouvrir un réfrigérateur. Derrière elle, plus loin, il y a des platines qu'il n'avait pas remarquées. Il ne pensait même pas, à vrai dire, qu'il y avait un DJ ici aussi. C'est pourtant le cas. Des boucles brunes émergent de sous les appareils électroniques. Le cœur d'Algol s'arrête alors que le jeune homme qu'il observe sort un disque de sa pochette pour le placer sur le tourne-disque.

C'est lui.

La jeune fille revient vers lui avec son verre. Il la paie et s'écarte aussitôt. Il veut trouver une place plus proche du DJ, un endroit d'où il pourrait l'observer en attendant… le moment où il pourra l'aborder sans trop le déranger. La fin de son numéro pourquoi pas ?

Un couple quitte une petite table. Aussitôt, il se précipite et prend leur place.

* * *

Pour dire les choses crument, Kanon se fait chier. La première partie de la soirée a été plutôt sympathique mais depuis que Milo a rejoint les Abysses, leur groupe de fêtards a fondu comme neige au soleil. Le premier à quitter les lieux a été, comme d'habitude, Gabriel. Si le meilleur ami de son frère apprécie les Hauts-Fonds et leur ambiance relativement calme, propice aux discussions, sa sociabilité balbutiante ne va pas jusqu'à arpenter le dancefloor. Bien sûr, sa présence au Scylla est très intimement liée au fait que lui et Milo sont indubitablement devenus amis mais il est impressionnant de voir à quel point la perte de sa frigidité semble avoir sensiblement changé ses rapports aux autres. S'il n'est pas devenu ni excessivement chaleureux ni un fan des contacts physiques du jour au lendemain, il est clairement moins distant, moins sur la défensive… Milo a définitivement réussi un grand coup, dans cette affaire.

Shura et Mikael lui ont emboité le pas, à la surprise générale. Enfin surprise… pas vraiment non plus. L'infirmier s'est clairement rangé depuis qu'il est en couple avec le majordome. Il ne sort pratiquement plus. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'était plus venu au Scylla, si l'on excepte le concert de Schmetterling. Il est resté très calme au cours de la soirée, répondant à peine aux piques lancées par Misty, refusant même plusieurs fois de l'accompagner dans le coin qui fait office de piste de danse.

Aiolia et Marine ne se sont pas attardés non plus : le jeune frère d'Ayoros travaille demain. Son service débute en début d'après-midi.

Quelques personnes ont profité de cette vague pour s'éclipser tandis que la majorité des autres ont suivi Shina et Aldé qui sont descendus aux Abysses pour danser au son de la musique de Milo que Geist se tenait déjà prête à immortaliser, pour le compte du Scylla, Ikki couvant du regard sa si précieuse petite-amie comme à son habitude. Pauvre Shun… même s'il semble avoir plutôt bien pris la chose.

Quelques-uns sont bien restés en haut un moment mais, rapidement, tout le monde a fini par se barrer, laissant Kanon seul avec Angelo et sa passionnante conversation. Le garde-du-corps n'a pas dû aligner plus de deux phrases consécutives depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés en tête à tête. En même temps, il faut dire ce qui est, Kanon n'est pas vraiment motivé pour papoter. De la même façon qu'il n'est pas motivé pour aller danser.

En plus du reste, Io est en pleine réunion avec Julian, réunion qui dure depuis des heures. C'est n'importe quoi. Le transfert du siège des Solo n'est plus qu'une question de semaines. Ils auront tout le temps de discuter à ce moment-là, non ? Et dans des horaires corrects qui plus est. Déjà que cette histoire lui a bouffé une grande partie de la soirée précédente… Bon, d'accord, ça ne le dérange pas tant que ça non plus de ne pas voir son amant. La nuit dernière a été des plus… désagréablement perturbantes, on va dire ça comme ça. Il n'a quasiment jamais réussi à se sortir Rhadamanthe Judge de la tête. Les questions qu'il se pose par rapport aux récents événements n'ont pas miraculeusement quitté son esprit. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Il se demande ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir à Rhadamanthe. Pour son anniversaire – qui est passé, d'accord, mais on a bien un mois pour les vœux de bonne année, pourquoi en irait-il différemment avec un anniversaire d'autant plus que la situation est particulièrement particulière, quand même – et pour lui témoigner de sa reconnaissance. Saga et lui ont rédigé un petit mot pour remercier les Judge mais il aimerait faire plus. Son jumeau aussi, d'ailleurs. Saga fait jouer ses relations pour accélérer les procédures, mettre la pression sur les enquêteurs. C'est bien. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il aimerait vraiment offrir quelque chose à Rhadamanthe. En plus, cela pourrait servir de calumet de la paix entre eux deux. Surtout après la façon dont ils se sont séparés à l'hôpital.

Mais que pourrait-il bien lui offrir ? Il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Il lui doit la vie. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait acheter ne pourrait ne serait-ce que représenter une infime partie de cette dette et il n'a pas le moins du monde envie que son geste soit mal interprété, que les Judge se vexent parce que le prix ne serait pas assez élevé ou un truc du genre. Quant aux cadeaux symboliques… Une bouteille de scotch ? Comme celle que Rhadamanthe lui a offerte ? Celle qu'il a vidée dans la cuvette des toilettes de Gabriel et est sorti jeter dans une poubelle ? Impossible. Il ne peut pas. Le scotch a une trop grande signification… et trop de choses restent en suspens entre eux pour qu'il prenne un tel risque. Tant qu'il n'aura pas au moins quelques réponses, un cadeau aussi personnel est tout bonnement inenvisageable. Une partition de piano ? C'est un peu moins pire même s'il y a eu le mariage… Enfin, ça pourrait être une idée. On trouve des éditions rares de livres, il doit bien exister un équivalent pour la musique, non ? Il faudra qu'il se renseigne. Ou qu'il trouve autre chose.

À côté de lui, Angelo pianote sur son téléphone portable. Dix contre un qu'il envoie un message à Mû.

– Tu as vraiment quelque chose de nouveau à lui raconter ?

Le dernier texto ne doit pas remonter à plus d'un gros quart d'heure. Ces deux-là ont intérêt à avoir un abonnement illimité pour les SMS parce que sinon, bonjour la facture à la fin du mois…

– C'est pas ton problème, réplique le garde-du-corps toujours aimable.

– Je veux bien… mais tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre à part papoter avec le seul mec à cette table ? Et puis tu n'es pas supposé surveiller ce qu'il se passe autour de nous ?

– Si tu veux t'occuper, t'as qu'à surveiller le type qui mate Shun.

– Quel type ?

Angelo lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il envoie son message. D'un mouvement de tête, il indique un jeune homme aux cheveux peut-être châtains – difficile à dire avec les éclairages – qui, depuis la table à laquelle il est assis, semble complètement absorbé par sa contemplation du DJ.

– Il est là depuis longtemps ?

– Une vingtaine de minutes.

Shun a un admirateur.

* * *

C'est l'heure, l'heure pour le DJ des Hauts-Fonds de ranger ses platines. Trois heures du matin. Largement passées. Presque trois heures et demi, en réalité. Il travaille depuis vingt-et-une heures. Comme chaque soir, il lance la playlist qui le remplacera aux commandes de l'ambiance du bar. Comme chaque soir, ce sera un live. Et ce soir, ce sera John Butler Trio. Le _Live At St. Gallen_. Il est presque regrettable qu'il n'y ait pas d'écrans sur lesquels les clients pourraient admirer la prestation du leader du groupe… _(3) _Enfin, ils ne sont pas là pour ça.

Il finit de ranger son poste de travail et file rejoindre Kanon et Angelo qui sont assis à la _table de Milo_ depuis le début de la soirée. C'est leur table. À eux. Tous les soirs, elle est réservée à leurs proches. Il glisse sur la banquette pour s'installer à côté d'un Kanon occupé à améliorer un jus d'orange avec un peu de vodka.

– Je suis certain que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que tu viens de mettre le vent de l'année à un type, déclare-t-il en refermant la bouteille.

– Qui ? Moi ? demande le DJ en acceptant le verre.

– Le mec là-bas, précise son aîné en indiquant un jeune homme à l'air dépité, assis un peu plus loin. Il s'est levé quand tu as quitté tes platines. Et tu es passé à côté de lui sans le voir. Le pauvre, tu as dû lui faire beaucoup de peine.

– Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, murmure Shun visiblement désolé avant de se retourner vers Kanon qui lui sourit, l'air vaguement amusé. Tu es sûr que…

L'adolescent s'arrête brusquement et donne une tape contre l'épaule de son aîné.

– Eh ! proteste celui-ci. Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

– Tu te moques de moi ! Je suis sûr que tu as tout inventé !

– Mais non ! Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à lui demander, à lui, déclare Kanon prenant Angelo à témoin. Il confirmera… dès qu'il aura fini de raconter chaque seconde de sa vie à son cher petit Mû. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi je mentirais ?

– Je ne sais pas, convient tout bas le jeune DJ. C'est juste que…

– Juste que quoi ?

– C'est juste que personne ne s'intéresse à moi d'habitude.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– La vérité, assure Shun. À part mon frère, Milo, toi, enfin vous tous, je n'intéresse pas grand-monde d'une manière générale et… encore moins dans ce sens-là.

– Tu veux me faire croire que personne ne t'a jamais tourné autour ? demande Kanon, hautement dubitatif. Mignon comme tu es ? Et je ne parle pas du reste. Il suffit de te parler trente secondes pour se rendre compte que tu es intelligent, gentil, adorable… et ça aurait échappé à tout le monde ? C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

– Tu me trouves mignon, intelligent, gentil et adorable ? s'enquiert le petit ange.

Kanon grimace.

– Shun…

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais. Et j'ai compris.

Kanon et lui, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas souhaitable. Et ça n'arrivera pas. Même s'il n'y avait pas toute cette histoire compliquée avec Rhadamanthe Judge – Rhadamanthe qui a sauvé la vie de Kanon et cela veut tout de même bien dire ce que cela veut dire… –, c'est mieux qu'ils restent amis. Après… Kanon restera toujours Kanon, dans son cœur, Shun le sent. Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour lui. Et puis, il faut regarder la réalité en face : s'il est tombé amoureux de Kanon, c'est aussi parce que, quitte à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un et que rien ne soit vraiment envisageable, autant tomber amoureux du meilleur. Non mais c'est vrai… Quand personne ne s'intéresse jamais à vous et qu'il ne vous reste que les rêves, à quoi cela pourrait-il vous servir de rester réaliste ? Autant rêver à fond.

C'était cela Kanon. Son rêve-à-fond. Qui, au final, n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le vrai Kanon. Cela ne change rien au fait que Kanon soit quelqu'un de bien, évidemment. Kanon est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il en est convaincu, mais pas celui dont il croyait être amoureux. Oui, Kanon est… génial. La meilleure preuve c'est qu'il vient de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Pour le consoler des petits pincements au cœur qu'il ressent et qui doivent être inscrits sur son visage. Kanon est son ami.

– Je ne te mens pas, tu sais, murmure Shun contre la poitrine de son aîné. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis en dehors de vous. Et encore moins parmi les gens de mon âge. Je n'étais pas vraiment intégré au lycée… Ils ne m'aimaient pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est juste… comme ça, je crois. Ça arrive. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, n'est-ce-pas ?

– En tout cas, je suis certain que tu lui plais beaucoup à ce mec, fait Kanon tout bas. Et qu'en ce moment, il est très, très jaloux de moi.

– Arrête de te moquer…

– Regarde-le si tu ne me crois pas.

Shun s'écarte un peu. Toujours assis, le jeune homme regarde dans leur direction. Il doit avoir une vingtaine d'année. Il est plutôt joli garçon. Plutôt très joli, même. Il a l'air en colère. Pas tout à fait. Jaloux peut-être, effectivement. Mais certainement pas de Kanon… Comment pourrait-on être jaloux de Kanon ? Si l'on doit être jaloux de quelqu'un, c'est de lui, le jeune garçon blotti dans les bras protecteurs… Leurs yeux se croisent et les traits du bel inconnu se détendent un peu. Il a moins l'air en colère mais il le fixe avec une intensité… Shun, incapable de soutenir ce regard, détourne le sien. Il rougit. Il a l'impression que le jeune homme lui disait qu'il serait mieux dans ses bras à lui… et qu'il envisageait une étreinte moins… amicale. Pas que amicale, plutôt. Un coup d'œil en direction de cet inconnu lui confirme que c'est exactement ça. Il rougit de plus belle et cache son visage dans ses mains. Il doit être écarlate. C'est affreux…

– Tu me crois, maintenant ? lui demande Kanon, amusé.

Le jeune DJ pousse un petit gémissement en guise de réponse, agrémenté d'un léger hochement de tête.

– Et il te plait aussi au moins un peu, si j'en crois ta réaction. En même temps, je comprends… il est loin d'être vilain.

Rebelote, que ce soit pour le couinement ou le branlement du chef.

– Alors va le voir… avant qu'il ne mette les voiles.

Shun se redresse aussitôt.

– Tu crois qu'il va s'en aller ?

– Bah… c'est un risque. Quand un mec te plait et que tu le vois dans les bras d'un autre…

Un seconde plus tard, Shun a quitté les bras de Kanon et a repris sa place sur la banquette, une très visible quinzaine de centimètres le séparant maintenant de son aîné.

– Va le voir, l'incite Kanon. Va discuter un peu avec lui.

– Et… qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

– Je suis sûr que tu trouveras. Je sais que tu en es capable. Sois naturel… Tu verras bien comment ça se passe après.

Shun aimerait avoir l'assurance de son ami. Kanon ne sait pas. Kanon n'a aucune idée du courage qu'il lui a fallu pour l'embrasser, le jour de son anniversaire. Et pour tout le reste. Ce n'était même pas du courage. Juste une forme de désespoir : celui qui nait de la certitude que si vous ne tentez rien, vous passerez à côté de ce que vous avez espéré durant des années. L'inconscience de la dernière chance. Et le fait qu'il avait joué la scène des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de fois, en esprit avant ce jour fatidique. Avec une autre fin évidemment.

– Allez, insiste Kanon. Va lui proposer de te l'offrir ce verre. Il en crève d'envie. Et toi aussi.

Shun baisse un instant les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et le rouge toujours aux joues.

– Dépêche-toi ! Il va finir par partir !

Alors l'adolescent prend son courage à deux mains et se lève.

– Shun, l'interpelle Angelo. Ce verre… C'est à toi de lui offrir.

– Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas si…

– Tu veux qu'il pense que t'es là parce que tu touches un pourcentage sur les consos ? Ou que tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est l'argent qu'il est prêt à mettre sur la table pour t'avoir ?

– Bien sûr que non !

– Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Le DJ hoche la tête et repart en direction de son admirateur tandis qu'Angelo s'intéresse de nouveau à son téléphone portable.

– Sérieux, gronde-t-il en consultant le SMS qu'il vient de recevoir, c'est quoi ces manières que tu veux lui donner, à ce gosse ? Aller voir quelqu'un pour se faire offrir un verre ? Faut que je te rappelle le nombre de mecs qui prétendent qu'ils ont pas abusé de leur victime parce qu'ils leur avaient payé le resto, le ciné ou je sais pas quoi ? T'as envie qu'il lui arrive un pépin ? Ou qu'on le prenne pour un…

L'ancien flic ne finit pas sa phrase. Il jette un regard à Kanon qui fixe, sans le voir, le verre en face de lui.

– Tu peux continuer, lâche Kanon si bas qu'Angelo a du mal à l'entendre. Pas besoin de t'arrêter maintenant. Tu peux le dire qu'il serait passé pour un entraineur de bar en train de prospecter. En même temps, ce n'est pas si étonnant, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut attendre d'autre des conseils d'un ancien prostitué ?

Il boit la fin de son cocktail cul-sec.

– Ramène-moi chez Gab.

– Sûr ?

– Oui. On va aller voir Ikki… Shina plutôt pour qu'elle garde un œil sur Shun et qu'elle prévienne Milo quand il se décidera enfin à lâcher ses platines et après, on rentre. En plus, tu pourras aller retrouver Mû vu qu'il est apparemment réveillé.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Quoi c'est tout ?

– Io ?

Kanon semble surpris, un instant. Le gérant du Scylla avait complètement déserté son esprit. Aussitôt, il se lève et prend la direction du bureau de son amant, Angelo sur les talons. Il frappe à la porte et fait l'effort d'attendre la réponse avant d'entrer mais il se contente de rester sur le seuil.

– Je passe juste pour te dire que je vais rentrer.

– Si tôt ? s'étonne Ignacio après avoir regardé la pendule.

– Oui.

Quatre heures du matin, ce n'est pas tôt – enfin tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place – mais c'est indéniablement plus tôt que ce à quoi il a habitué son amant lors des nuits qu'il passe au Scylla.

– J'imagine qu'il est inutile que je cherche à te retenir ? lui demande celui-ci.

– Effectivement.

– Dans ce cas… bonne nuit.

– C'est ça. Bonne nuit. Julian…

Il incline rapidement la tête en direction de l'héritier Solo qui lui rend son salut, tout aussi muettement, et referme la porte pour partir aussitôt à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Il est allongé sur son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Un poids énorme oppresse sa poitrine alors que les mots d'Angelo ne cessent de tourner dans sa tête, répétant leur inlassable vérité. Inviter quelqu'un à vous offrir un verre, c'est digne des entraineuses de bars à hôtesses… et c'est exactement ce qu'il a proposé à Rhadamanthe Judge lors de leur deuxième rencontre. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier de ce « _Vous m'offrez un verre ?_ » et du sourire qu'il affichait à ce moment-là. Le sourire, c'était parce qu'il était heureux de retrouver sa statue, surtout après avoir cru qu'il ne le verrait pas et la question… sur le coup, elle lui a paru naturelle. Dans son esprit, elle faisait écho à la proposition de son inconnu lors de leur première rencontre. Juste un lien. Et puis, même sans ça, il ne lui aurait jamais trouvé rien de choquant. Mais il reconnait que cela peut tout à fait être mal interprété. Faire mauvais genre. Et cela donne à tous les événements de cette période une toute nouvelle perspective. Y compris à leur soirée au restaurant, d'ailleurs, et à l'étonnante façon dont elle s'est terminée, façon qui lui a tellement plu sur le moment et qui a contribué de manière certaine à le faire tomber sous le charme de sa statue.

Rhadamanthe devait penser que leurs rencontres étaient… des sortes d'extra, des bonus avant de rejoindre un autre client, avec ses rendez-vous à heures fixes, jours fixes, qui ont dû renforcer les impressions du blond. Le fait même qu'il lui ait avoué, lors de leur rencontre, qu'il n'avait rien à faire là alors que, quelques instants plus tard, il lui expliquait que sa présence n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle… Comment Rhadamanthe aurait pu ne pas le prendre pour un escort ? Toute leur relation, ce n'était que ça. Rhadamanthe était celui qui payait, toujours. Pire, dans ces premières semaines, c'était même le blond qui était le moteur de leur relation, qui cherchait à se montrer… agréable. L'initiation au scotch, l'invitation au restaurant, qu'étaient-ce d'autre que des moyens de lui prouver qu'il était prêt à débourser des sommes importantes pour s'attirer ses faveurs ? Et son cadeau… Juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à l'un de leur rendez-vous, comme s'il avait voulu dépenser de l'argent quand même pour lui montrer que cette future absence ne serait pas de son fait. Que, même dans ses circonstances, il était prêt à mettre le prix pour le garder. Et lui qui ne voyait rien, qui ne comprenait rien… qui se contentait d'accepter, avec un grand sourire…

Et donc, le restaurant. Si ce rendez-vous avait été un rendez-vous normal entre deux personnes normales entretenant une relation normale… ils se seraient au moins embrassés. Il a fallu attendre six mois pour qu'il comprenne enfin pourquoi ce n'est pas arrivé, pourquoi Rhadamanthe l'a collé dans un taxi dès la fin d'un repas où lui-même a clairement exprimé une gêne par rapport au montant des dépenses que le blond effectuait pour lui. Les certitudes de Rhadamanthe ont dû voler en éclat – sans parler du fait qu'il en a profité pour lui annoncer qu'il vivait avec un mec, depuis un certain temps. Mais pour quoi a-t-il dû passer, ce soir-là ? Est-ce surprenant que Rhadamanthe n'ait pas osé entreprendre une quelconque action au terme d'une soirée au cours de laquelle il n'avait pas dû comprendre grand-chose ? qu'il ait fui, pour réfléchir… ce qui explique aussi ses absences suivantes, d'ailleurs. Et qui explique également qu'il se soit montré aussi distant ensuite, prenant prétexte des prétendues difficultés personnelles d'Eaque. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait fallu que ce soit lui, Kanon, qui devienne le vrai moteur d'une relation que Rhadamanthe avait probablement du mal à définir. Peut-être même le blond s'est-il mis à espérer que ce qu'il y avait entre eux allait plus loin qu'une relation entre un escort non-officiellement déclaré et son futur client… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende, de la bouche même d'Ayoros, la confirmation de ce qu'il supposait de ses activités.

C'est juste immonde de penser que c'est peut-être, probablement, certainement, lui le responsable de ce fiasco. Que Rhadamanthe n'a peut-être, probablement, certainement fait qu'interpréter des signaux qu'il ne se savait pas envoyer. Parce qu'il a bien écrit pute en gros sur le front et qu'il n'en était même pas conscient.

Alors ça n'excuse pas tout, évidemment… Ça n'excuse pas qu'il ait voulu le monter contre Saga, par exemple. Mais ça explique qu'il ait voulu parfois lui faire du mal. Que le jour de son anniversaire, sur cette terrasse, alors que, d'une certaine façon, ils renouaient un peu, le blond ait voulu le blesser. Qu'il ait voulu le laisser se rapprocher pour mieux le rejeter ensuite. C'est arrivé deux fois. À l'anniversaire et au mariage. Comme lui-même a repoussé Rhadamanthe deux fois. Devant l'Olympe et chez Milo.

Il repense à cette scène, absolument surréaliste, dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami.

Rhadamanthe s'y est excusé. Rhadamanthe lui a affirmé qu'il comprenait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander ça. Comment une telle chose serait-elle possible ? Le benjamin des Judge ne peut pas avoir compris, pas avec les informations dont il disposait. Quoiqu'il ait su, et qu'il l'ait su depuis le départ ou non, il ne peut pas avoir compris la déception immense qui s'est transformée en horreur, ce dégoût absolu de lui-même qui a saisi Kanon devant l'Olympe. Ce qui pose la question de ce que Rhadamanthe pense avoir compris de cette scène. Probablement quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer le ton larmoyant sur lequel il lui a demandé d'accepter de renouer avec lui, de recommencer, d'oublier… Comment un homme tel que le blond, qui a tout ce qu'on peut désirer avoir, a-t-il pu se retrouver à le supplier à ce point ? Qu'y avait-il réellement dans sa tête durant ces instants ?

Et le pire c'est que ça va même plus loin que sa seule histoire avec Rhadamanthe parce que cette attitude, d'attendre qu'on lui offre spontanément un verre, de l'attention, n'importe quoi… il l'a eue avec tous les mecs avec lesquels il est sorti. C'est peut-être même pour ça que ça n'a jamais vraiment duré. Parce que, consciemment ou non, ils payaient pour un truc, qu'ils l'obtenaient mais qu'au bout d'un moment, tout le monde finit toujours par se lasser de tout. Ou parce que finalement, ils découvraient qu'ils voulaient autre chose qu'ils sont allés chercher autre part. Quoi de plus normal ?

Le meilleur exemple, c'est sa relation avec Io. Elle est juste typique de son mode de fonctionnement. C'est Io qui l'a dragué. Lui, à bien y réfléchir, il n'a jamais dragué personne. Il s'est toujours contenté de… répondre favorablement à un intérêt qu'on lui témoignait. Il lui est bien arrivé de l'attiser mais c'est juste dans la continuité de ce que fait un hôte. _Tu as envie de moi, un peu, mais regarde ! tu devrais encore avoir plus envie… _Et la personne en face sort le carnet de chèque. C'est autant une preuve qu'une exigence, de la part du client. Une menace implicite. Un vague _Tu as intérêt à valoir le… coût_. Et c'est vrai que, depuis le départ, le gérant du Scylla a clairement mis la main à la poche. Il n'a pas dépensé des sommes folles non plus, il ne faut pas exagérer, mais c'est lui qui paie, qui lui offre des verres, systématiquement. C'est lui qui prenait sur ses temps de pause pour venir le draguer… Il est nettement moins pressant depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, ce pourquoi il a payé. Même si, encore maintenant, c'est Io qui sort le porte-monnaie quand ils grignotent dans son bureau. Kanon soupire. Il se fait entretenir alors même qu'il n'a plus l'excuse de ne pas avoir d'argent. Il est riche, extrêmement riche, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer… et il se comporte comme un gigolo.

Un gigolo pour lequel Rhadamanthe Judge était prêt à se sacrifier. Même Milo est d'accord sur ce l'emploi de ce terme. Rhadamanthe a risqué sa vie pour lui… alors qu'il l'a repoussé. Alors qu'il l'a frappé. Alors qu'il l'a insulté, qu'il lui a crié dessus, qu'il lui a craché à la figure sa colère et sa haine. Alors qu'il l'a traité de monstre.

Comment est-ce possible que le benjamin des Judge ait encore voulu le sauver après tout ça ? Parce qu'après l'Olympe et l'appartement, après l'anniversaire et le mariage, le score était de deux partout, balle au centre et qu'un nouveau match pouvait commencer ? Peut-être… Peut-être. Il n'en sait rien. Il ne comprend rien. C'est peut-être le signe qu'il se plante complètement. Que Rhadamanthe n'a rien su, rien deviné. Enfin, qu'il a su tard pour Ayoros. Parce que, si Rhadamanthe était persuadé, depuis le départ, qu'il était prêt à se vendre pourquoi aurait-il tant attendu avant de lui proposer quoique ce soit de… concret ? Peut-être – ça commence à faire beaucoup de peut-être, là – parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir de certitude et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher entre eux. Ou qu'il s'était mis – on en revient à une hypothèse précédente – à espérer autre chose, que ce n'était après son argent que Kanon en avait. Ce qui pourrait éventuellement coller avec le fait qu'il n'ait jamais voulu lui dire son nom. Riche, d'accord… mais pas à ce point, en quelque sorte. Et il aurait insisté sur l'argent, après, parce qu'il aurait été déçu d'apprendre pour la prostitution, de réaliser – faussement mais il est difficile de lui en vouloir pour cela… surtout sur le moment —qu'il s'était fait avoir, qu'il aurait dû se fier à sa première impression au lieu d'espérer suite au discours au resto... Mais ça ne colle pas avec le ton plaintif chez Milo.

Rien ne colle plus de toute façon. Depuis que Rhadamanthe l'a sauvé, démontrant qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne devait pas être juste un monstre sans cœur, un être sans scrupule… il y a toujours une pièce qu'il ne sait pas où mettre quand ce n'est pas des dizaines. Quoique même l'option du manipulateur à ce point taré qu'il met sa vie en jeu n'est pas totalement à exclure non plus. Eaque était parti chercher du secours. Il a été retardé par les videurs. Rhadamanthe pensait peut-être que son frère reviendrait plus vite. Peut-être – encore un… – que la situation a échappé à leur contrôle… Mais le coup du bouclier humain, quand même…

Il soupire. Il faut vraiment qu'il parle avec le benjamin des Judge. Pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie – il ne faut pas qu'il oublie, cette fois – mais aussi pour tout le reste. Il en a besoin parce qu'il y a une question à laquelle il aimerait bien avoir une réponse.

Qui est réellement Rhadamanthe Judge ?

* * *

_(1) Godmiddag_ : Bonjour, en suédois.

_(2)_ « _And I don't know what to do… 'coz I'll never be with you…_ » : Et je ne sais pas quoi faire… car nous ne serons jamais ensemble… Tiré, donc, de la chanson _You're beautiful_ de James Blunt. Pour ceux – on ne sait jamais – qui ne connaîtraient pas cette chanson, le chanteur y raconte le coup de foudre qu'il a eu pour une femme qu'il a croisée dans la rue. Dans l'esprit, ça se rapproche beaucoup de _A une passante_ de Baudelaire, si ce n'est que, dans le poème, la femme est veuve et que, dans la chanson, elle était au bras d'un homme.

_(3)_ Si vous en avez l'opportunité, je vous conseille de filer sur youtube et de regarder la prestation du garçon en question (bon, d'accord, à son âge, le terme garçon ne convient peut-être plus trop…) sur le titre _Ocean_.


	75. Mercredi 8 Novembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Saga culpabilise (ça faisait super longtemps hein ?). Les récents événements ont remis en cause les certitudes qu'il avait sur les Judge et bouleversé son monde. Grâce à Ayoros, il sort un peu du marasme dans lequel il était plongé depuis l'agression. Pendant ce temps, Julian rend visite à sa sœur. Il en profite pour prendre des nouvelles de Rhada, évoquer les derniers potins mondains et soumettre quelques idées à Thétis pour l'organisation de son anniversaire. Le jeune Solo finit sa journée au Scylla où l'on fête l'anniversaire de Milo avec un peu d'avance. Il y croise Gabriel qui ne lui fait décidemment plus du tout le même effet. Pendant ce temps, Shun découvre qu'il a un admirateur… et plus si affinités. Et si la fin de soirée s'annonce plutôt positive pour le jeune DJ, ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde : Kanon a réalisé qu'il était possible que son comportement envers Rhadamanthe, lorsqu'ils se voyaient à l'Olympe, ait pu inciter le bond à le prendre pour un prostitué. Ce qui n'est pas la plus agréable des découvertes, il faut bien l'avouer._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien qui me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur. Je vous souhaite le meilleur pour la nouvelle année. Finalement, ce chapitre aura été plus long à venir que prévu. J'oublie très souvent à quel point les vacances de Noël ne sont pas des vacances. En fait, je le sais mais c'est un paramètre que je zappe… En ce qui concerne mes bonnes résolutions, je vais tâcher de mettre à jour le blog plus régulièrement même si tout le contenu ne concernera pas systématiquement NWS et, plus généralement, mes fics ou même l'écriture. Et de répondre dans des délais raisonnables aux reviews… Pas taper !_

_Choupi :__ J'espère que ton année se passe bien. Rassure-toi, pour ce qui est de Minos, nous sommes au moins deux – et même un peu plus. Il est effectivement très seul et il me parait évident que cela doit être difficile pour lui. J'adore Minos et je « l'admire », d'une certaine façon. Maintenant, il faut aussi prendre en compte que cette solitude ne lui ait pas non plus tombé dessus comme ça. Il a toujours été secret et solitaire, le Minos. Pour plein de raisons (son caractère mais aussi les choix qu'il a fait). Si l'on regarde sa relation avec Eaque, il a tu ses sentiments, au départ, pour ne les révéler que sous le sceau du secret. Il a tu à son frère le fait qu'Astérion battait Rhada et il ne lui a « jamais fait la moindre remarque au sujet de ses amants », alors que la jalousie de Minos me semble à peu près évidente. Bref, à force de garder tout ou presque pour soi… Ce que tu me dis sur Thétis me fait extrêmement plaisir, tu t'en doutes. Saga et Kanon ne sont pas jumeaux pour rien, effectivement :p et je suis contente que la partie sur Shun t'ait plu._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Paris – La Défense

_- Monsieur ?_

La voix de Marine, à l'autre bout de l'interphone, arrache un soupir à Kanon. Il est très heureux que son frère ait décidé que la jeune femme serait une parfaite assistante pour lui, que Gabriel ait accepté de se séparer d'une telle perle de professionnalisme – même si son remplaçant est tout à fait compétent, Christopher Tahl n'est pas Marine Delaigle même s'il on met de côté des différences physiques évidentes – et qu'elle ait accepté le poste qu'on lui proposait. Bon d'accord, elle est autant là pour l'aider que pour surveiller qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises. Et encore, il est optimiste en imaginant que les doutes sur ses capacités soient à peu près équivalents à la volonté de son frère, et de tout le monde, de lui fournir toutes les clés et tout le soutien qui lui permettront d'exprimer pleinement son potentiel. Mais c'est quand même très gentil, ça, c'est indéniable.

Bref, Marine est désormais sous ses ordres – quoiqu'elle semble avoir une définition très personnelle et très souple de la hiérarchie : elle lui semblait moins directive lorsque son supérieur se prénommait Gabriel. Une excellente chose donc. Si ce n'est ce problème de Monsieur et de vouvoiement qui n'est pas sans rappeler la position d'un certain domestique espagnol sur le sujet. Les Delaigle seraient originaires d'Andalousie que Kanon n'en serait qu'à moitié étonné. Il a tout essayé en pure perte pour la faire renoncer à cette détestable habitude. Que ce soit le fait que la même Marine le tutoie lorsqu'ils se croisent au Scylla - alors que Shura, lui, a au moins l'excuse de se cantonner au vouvoiement en toute occasion, pour ce qui est de sa personne en tout cas -, que la demoiselle et son fiancé envisagent sérieusement de se faire un week-end avec Aldé et Shina qui sont quand même deux de ses meilleurs amis, qu'Aiolia et Milo sont devenus potes ou qu'il semble fort probable que, dans un avenir proche, on puisse la considérer comme la belle-sœur de son jumeau, ce qui implique un nécessaire et évident lien familial entre eux, elle ne veut rien entendre. Dès lors qu'ils sont à Sanctuary, il a droit au vouvoiement, au monsieur et à tout le toutim. Affligeant.

- Oui ?

_- Un appel pour vous de la part d'un certain Saint Valentin._

Saint-Valentin ? Non mais…

- C'est une blague ?

_- Je n'aurais pas pris la peine de vous en parler si je pensais que tel était le cas. Cet homme prétend être de vos connaissances. Il a parlé d'une histoire de mot, de grippe et de scotch. Tout cela semblait un peu confus mais il est très insistant._

Il ne sait pas exactement quel mot a fait tilt en premier dans son esprit. Scotch probablement. Parce que scotch équivaut à sa statue. Et après, forcément, tout devient… limpide. La grippe de Rhadamanthe. Le mot qui avait excusé l'absence du blond, du _petit-frère_ et signé Saint-Valentin. _(1)_

- Passe-le-moi.

_- Sur la 2, Monsieur._

Kanon bascule vers la deuxième ligne téléphonique.

- Allô ?

_- Kanon Gemini ?_

- Oui.

_- J'ose espérer que si tu as pris mon appel c'est que tu as compris qui est à l'appareil ?_

Apparemment, son interlocuteur ne souhaite pas divulguer son identité. Peut-être craint-il que quelqu'un, en ce moment-même, espionne leur conversation. Mais personne ne les écoute. Marine a raccroché, Kanon en est sûr. Presque sûr. Bordel… Il soupire intérieurement. Et c'est parti pour une partie de ni oui, ni non à la mode Judge.

- Je pense. Enfin… j'hésite. Je n'ai jamais su avec certitude quel membre de sa famille m'avait fait passer ce mot.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge : il n'a pas de certitude même s'il se doute, fortement, qu'il s'agit d'Eaque. C'est avec lui que Rhadamanthe est allé dîner à l'Yggdrasil pour le 14 février. Et, de ce qu'il sait de Minos Judge, il l'imagine mal utiliser ce genre de pseudonymes.

_- Celui qui a été le plus proche de toi lors de notre dernière rencontre._

La satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait vu juste s'estompe aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Le terme proche résone étrangement à son oreille. L'opinion du brun à son endroit ne semble pas vraiment s'être améliorée depuis la dernière fois.

- Je vois. Que me vaut l'honneur ? Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cet appel vu la manière dont nous nous sommes quittés…

_- Si j'avais pu faire autrement, crois bien que j'aurais fait autrement. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai besoin de toi. Enfin, il a besoin de toi._

- Par il tu veux dire… il ?

Son cœur s'est serré dans sa poitrine. Une sensation de vertige.

_- Tu sais de qui je veux parler. Tu as une dette envers lui, dois-je te le rappeler ?_

Non, c'est totalement inutile de lui rappeler que s'il est encore en vie, c'est uniquement grâce à Rhadamanthe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

_- Que tu viennes le voir._

- C'est tout ?

_- Oui. _

Il ne lui faut pas plus de deux secondes pour prendre sa décision.

- Quand ?

_- Le plus rapidement possible. Cet après-midi, si tu peux te libérer. Je suis sur Paris, je peux venir te chercher._

- Je vais me débrouiller. Où se retrouve-t-on ?

- _Pas à Sanctuary. Tu as des propositions ?_

- Tu sais où habite Gabriel ?

_- Non._

- L'avenue du Général de Gaulle, l'arrêt de métro avant le pont ?

_- Je trouverai. Dans combien de temps ?_

- Je dois pouvoir y être dans une demi-heure.

_- Très bien. Évidemment il est hors de question que tu parles de ta petite excursion à qui que ce soit._

- J'avais compris. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi il a besoin… ?

_- Tu auras tes réponses quand tu le verras. Au fait, je conduis une voiture de sport rouge._

- C'est noté. À tout de suite.

Kanon raccroche. Il prend quelques secondes pour calmer son cœur. Rhadamanthe a besoin de lui… Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé au blond ? C'est forcément grave sinon Eaque ne l'aurait pas contacté, lui qui l'a menacé du pire s'il approchait à nouveau Rhadamanthe. Il éteint son ordinateur et fait un tas des papiers éparpillés sur son bureau. Il se lève, prend son manteau et sort de la pièce. Pour tomber sur Marine, assise à son bureau à elle.

- J'y vais. Je ne pense pas revenir cet après-midi. Une chance qu'il n'y ait pas réunion de prévu, hein ? Allez ! Je file ! Ciao ! À demain !

Il ne lui a pas laissé le loisir de réagir. Il n'en a pas le temps. S'il commence à s'expliquer avec tous ceux qu'il croise, il n'a pas fini. Mais il ne peut pas partir sans prévenir Angelo. Ça risque d'être tendu de le convaincre mais il ne peut pas filer à l'anglaise. Il ne veut pas provoquer de psychodrame chez l'ancien policier ou chez son frère. Ces deux-là sont suffisamment atteints comme ça. Sans frapper, il pousse la porte du bureau du responsable de la sécurité de Sanctuary. Plutôt petit, plutôt moche. Fonctionnel. Et vide. Pas si étonnant que ça puisque l'italien passe plus de temps dans la salle de contrôle de la tour qu'ici. Merde. Il n'a pas du tout envie de faire le déplacement jusque là-bas surtout s'il n'est pas sûr d'y trouver le garde-du-corps, qui pourrait très bien être n'importe où dans l'immeuble en train de faire une inspection surprise. Pas le temps de tergiverser. Solution de repli. Trois couloirs plus loin, Kanon frappe à la porte du bureau de son frère sans un regard pour Shiva qui aurait bien aimé qu'on lui laisse le temps de prévenir son supérieur direct de l'irruption imminente de son jumeau.

- T'as vu Angelo ? demande Kanon à peine entré dans la pièce.

- Il est parti il y a environ vingt minutes. Il doit passer prendre Killian à la sortie du collège. Pourquoi voulais-tu le voir ?

- Pour le prévenir que je ne déjeune pas avec vous, que je prends mon après-midi et lui interdire de me suivre.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as besoin que je répète ?

- Kanon ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Et encore moins tout seul ! Et où veux-tu aller d'abord ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu ne demandes pas à tous tes employés à te détailler le cas de force majeur qui les pousse à prendre leur après-midi à l'arrache, non ?

- Mais enfin… Tu n'es pas un simple employé ! Tu es mon frère !

Il est son frère oui. Son jumeau. Saga ne le lâchera pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse à ses questions, à ses peurs. Avec Angelo, il avait peut-être une chance avec la carte de l'autorité mais là… il faut qu'il joue un autre atout.

- De toute façon, qui te dit que je vais être tout seul ? C'est l'anniversaire de Milo aujourd'hui, tu l'as oublié ?

Le visage de Saga se fige. Il avait oublié, oui. Tant mieux : le mensonge sous-entendu passera plus facilement s'il culpabilise un peu. Kanon est désolé de manipuler ainsi son frère… Sincèrement, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire. Mais c'est Saga qui l'a forcé à mentir, avec toutes ses questions, toutes ses angoisses. Il ne peut pas lui dire la vérité. Et pas uniquement parce qu'Eaque lui a demandé de garder le secret. Il ne veut pas que Saga sache. Au moins pas avant qu'il ait obtenu des réponses de la part du benjamin des Judge. Après… peut-être. Peut-être pas. Après… on verra. C'est pour ça qu'il aurait préféré négocier avec Angelo.

- C'est lui qui vient te chercher ? demande Saga après un blanc qui lui a laissé tout le temps nécessaire à son auto-flagellation.

Pour avoir oublié l'anniversaire du meilleur ami de son frère. De l'homme qui l'a sorti de la drogue, de la rue. De l'homme qui l'a sorti de sa dépression post-traumatique, il y a moins d'une semaine. De l'homme qui aide son jumeau, le soutient, le porte à bout de bras depuis… presque quatre ans maintenant, sans jamais faillir.

- Non, je rentre à pied.

- Kanon…

- Ok, je vais prendre un taxi pour faire deux kilomètres si ça peut te rassurer…

- Merci.

Kanon se retourne vers la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, il fait volte-face à nouveau pour venir étreindre son frère.

- Je t'aime, Saga. Je ne te le dis peut-être pas assez souvent et ça ne se voit peut-être pas forcément toujours… mais je t'aime.

- Je sais. Et moi aussi, je t'aime, Kanon. Passez une bonne après-midi, Milo et toi.

* * *

À peine sorti du taxi, Kanon sort son portable de la poche de son manteau de cuir. Il ne fait pas chaud, c'est le moins qu'on puisse et la longue ligne droite qui part de l'Arc de Triomphe pour se terminer devant l'Arche de la Défense a tout du couloir aérien. Très aérien. Si le vent ne se calme pas un minimum, il va finir par manger ses cheveux… Il se planque plus ou moins dans l'escalier qui mène au métro, la tête dépassant un minimum pour continuer de surveiller la route tandis qu'à l'autre bout du téléphone, quelqu'un décroche enfin.

_- Allô ?_

- Salut, c'est Kanon. Joyeux anniversaire.

_- Merci. T'appelles pour quoi ?_

- Pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

_- Ouais… Et sinon ?_

Il ne peut pas vraiment en vouloir à Milo de douter de ses intentions. C'est vrai qu'il n'appelle pas uniquement pour lui fêter ses vingt-cinq automnes.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

_- À quoi faire ?_

- J'ai besoin que tu me serves d'alibi. Non, en fait, tu es déjà mon alibi et j'ai juste besoin que tu confirmes, au cas où Angelo, mon frère ou quelqu'un d'autre t'appelle, qu'on va bien passer l'après-midi ensemble.

_- Parce que tu comptes la passer où, l'après-midi ?_

Silence. Que dire ? Que faire ? Dire la vérité malgré les avertissements d'Eaque ? Mentir ? Mentir encore ? Mentir toujours ?

_- Réponds parce que même pas en rêve que je te couvre si je ne sais pas où tu es. Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu as besoin de ton après-midi ?_

- Si je te le dis, tu ne le répéteras pas à Gabriel à la première occasion ?

_- Tu le veux, ton alibi, oui ou non ?_

- Ça veut dire que tu lui raconteras tout ?

_- Mais non ! Sérieux, t'es saoulant avec ça… Tu le sais en plus qu'en dehors des cas d'urgence stipulés dans la nouvelle circulaire B-65… Tu sais celle pour le laisser-passer A-39…_

- T'aurais pas regardé les douze travaux d'Astérix, toi, ce matin ?

_- Juste ce passage. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard en faisant un tour sur youtube._

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu cherchais à la base.

_- Ça tombe bien parce que j'ai clairement pas envie qu'on change de sujet avant que tu m'aies dit où tu comptes aller._

- Je vais chez les Judge. Je vais voir Rhadamanthe.

_- Sérieux ?_

- Tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterais à ce sujet ? Eaque m'a appelé, tout à l'heure. Il passe me prendre et je vais chez eux.

_- Il passe te prendre où et quand ?_

- Au métro, dans… dix minutes. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

_- À ton avis ? Je te rejoins et je viens avec toi. En dix minutes, c'est largement jouable._

- Non.

_- Quoi non ?_

- Tu ne viens pas. J'ai besoin d'un alibi pas d'un chaperon.

_- Je peux faire les deux. Milo multitâche (2). Non mais sérieux… Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser aller le voir tout seul ?_

- Eaque m'a imposé le secret, que je viole d'ailleurs rien qu'en te téléphonant pour te prévenir… S'il te voit, il pourrait très bien refuser de m'emmener.

_- Mais c'est quoi ces conditions à la mords-moi-le-nœud ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire que les gens sachent ou non ? Et puis merde, quoi ! Si ça se passe mal, je veux être là. Non parce que, oui, il t'a sauvé la vie, oui, il y a des chances qu'il soit pas aussi pourri que je pensais, c'est peut-être même quelqu'un de bien, ton Rhadamanthe, mais c'est pas forcément le cas de ses frères. Et Eaque, c'est pas lui qui t'a menacé à l'hosto ?_

- Si.

_- Et tu veux que je te laisse seul avec lui ? Tu m'aurais laissé seul avec ton Rhadamanthe quand je pensais que c'était une ordure ?_

- Ce n'est pas mon Rhadamanthe.

_- Ni le mien, clairement._

- Milo…

_- Quoi ?_

- S'il-te-plait. J'ai besoin d'y aller. J'ai besoin de le voir, de lui parler. Tu le sais, en plus.

_- Mais je suis tout à fait pour que tu y ailles ! Seulement, je t'accompagne._

- Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. C'est peut-être ma seule chance de pouvoir m'expliquer avec lui. Je suis désolé mais je refuse de la laisser passer. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est le cadeau que tu m'offres pour ton anniversaire.

_- C'est pour ça que tu me l'as fêté ?_

- Je te jure que non. C'est quoi ce bruit ?

_- La porte de l'appart' que je ferme._

- Tu ferais mieux de la rouvrir et de rentrer à l'intérieur. C'est trop tard, de toute façon.

_- Trop tard ?_

- Eaque est en avance. À ce soir. Et merci pour tout.

Il est sorti de sa planque et raccroche alors qu'une voiture de sport rouge s'arrête sur le bord de la route, warnings allumés, juste à côté de lui. Il range son portable et ouvre la portière. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui confirme qu'il avait raison : le cadet des Judge est au volant, l'air particulièrement renfrogné. Il monte à bord. Le brun démarre immédiatement.

- Bonjour, tente diplomatiquement Kanon.

- Fais-moi grâce des formules de politesse. Je ne t'aime pas et je suis intimement persuadé que mon petit-frère se porterait bien mieux s'il n'avait pas croisé ta route ou s'il arrivait à te rayer totalement de sa vie. Maintenant, ce que je pense n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte c'est que Rhada a besoin de toi. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de passer un moment avec lui, pour qu'il se rende compte que tu vas bien. Rien de plus. Rien de plus, tu m'entends ? Si jamais tu t'en prends à lui, si tu dis un mot de travers…

- Rien de plus, j'ai compris.

- Parfait. De toute façon, je serai là pour te surveiller.

- J'aurais aimé lui parler… seul à seul.

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Autant clarifier les choses dès maintenant. C'est moi qui fixe les règles, ici, et toi, tu vas les suivre parce que c'est uniquement grâce à mon petit frère si tu es en vie aujourd'hui et que je te donne l'occasion de... réparer ce que tu as fait. Parce que tu es responsable de ça. De tout ça. Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi. C'est de ta faute…

Les mains d'Eaque Judge se crispent sur le volant.

- Mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, murmure le cadet des Judge comme pour lui-même. Je vais tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre. Et tu vas te racheter. En aidant Rhada.

Il retrouve la maîtrise de ses nerfs. Un peu. Mais à la moindre occasion, il pourrait à nouveau partir en vrille, Kanon le sent. Alors il reste coi. Il ne bouge pas pour ne pas détourner l'attention du conducteur de la route, pour ne pas la ramener vers lui. Tandis que la voiture file en direction du Vésinet, il réalise qu'il vient d'obtenir la réponse à la question que se pose Gabriel au sujet du cadet des Judge. Pourquoi celui-ci s'en tient-il aux règles établies alors qu'il semble tout à fait capable de jouer hors des lignes ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça a forcément un rapport avec ses frères. Avec Rhadamanthe, au moins. Parce que, si le benjamin n'avait pas besoin de lui en cet instant, Eaque aurait très bien pu provoquer un accident. Volontairement. Juste pour lui faire du mal. Juste pour décharger cette haine qu'il ressent. Milo avait peut-être raison de s'inquiéter.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Eaque ouvre violemment la porte du Manoir. Kanon s'engouffre à sa suite. Le voyage s'est passé sans encombre. Enfin sans plus d'encombres même s'ils n'ont pas vraiment respecté les limitations de vitesse. En face d'eux, se tient le vieux majordome qui l'a si gentiment guidé jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, au premier étage. Il est très pâle, le vieux majordome. Très, très pâle. Et cet air de fantôme n'est pas uniquement dû à son grand âge, Kanon en mettrait sa main au feu. Eaque doit être de son avis parce que sa voix est très inquiète lorsqu'il prend la parole avant même de confier son manteau à son domestique.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur…

- Où est Rhada ? s'alarme aussitôt le brun.

- Dans le jardin d'hiver. Monsieur Rhadamanthe va bien mais…

- Mais quoi, à la fin ?

- Il a eu une crise. Nous avons dû faire venir le docteur Twin en urgence afin qu'il lui fasse une injection.

- Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on lui donne quoique ce soit !

- Il a blessé Sylphide, Monsieur.

La colère d'Eaque retombe un peu.

- Gravement ?

- Le docteur Twin suspecte une fracture. Harmakhis l'a emmené aux urgences afin de lui faire passer une radio. J'aurais aimé une autre issue, Monsieur. Je suis désolé.

- Je sais, murmure Eaque en posant une main amicale sur le bras du majordome. Je sais… et je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez.

La sollicitude et les excuses de son patron ne semblent pas d'un grand réconfort au vieux maître d'hôtel. En même temps, c'est assez logique. En lui disant qu'il a fait ce qu'il pouvait, Eaque vient juste de mettre en évidence qu'il aurait été fondamentalement incapable de s'acquitter de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'a pas réussi. C'est simplement qu'il est nul.

- Je crains que tu ne sois venu pour rien, constate Eaque en se tournant vers son invité. Mon petit-frère n'est pas en état de recevoir une quelconque visite. Il va nous falloir remettre ça.

- Puis-je tout de même le voir ? demande Kanon.

Eaque le jauge un instant.

- S'il-te-plait, insiste-t-il. J'aimerais… juste le voir.

- Suis-moi.

Toujours drapé de son manteau, le cadet des Judge part à grandes enjambées en direction de la véranda, Kanon sur ses talons qui claquent contre le parquet ciré. Il ouvre la porte du jardin d'hiver et reste sur le seuil.

- Voilà. Admire ton œuvre, Kanon Gemini.

Le dit Kanon est resté figé, lui aussi, à la porte de la pièce. À quelques mètres de là, face aux baies vitrées qui donnent sur la terrasse, deux chiens noirs et feu à ses pieds, Rhadamanthe Judge est assis dans un fauteuil roulant, totalement inerte. Il a perdu sa froideur de marbre, son air majestueux et inébranlable pour arborer le visage inexpressif, mort, de ceux à qui des psychotropes, légaux ou non, ont fait quitter les rivages de ce monde. Eaque a raison : Rhadamanthe n'est pas en état de recevoir de visite.

Il n'a pas eu besoin de reconstruire sa tour d'ivoire. Là où il est, le blond est hors de toute atteinte. Totalement inaccessible.

- Satisfait ?

- Il est… comme ça depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis votre agression ou peu s'en faut.

- Vous devez arrêter de lui donner ses drogues. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le maintenir dans cet état aussi longtemps. C'est dangereux pour lui…

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? l'invective Eaque. C'est justement parce que j'en suis conscient que tu es là. Je pensais que te voir pourrait calmer ses crises de violence. Et nous permettre d'arrêter progressivement son traitement.

Pour la première fois, Kanon se retourne vers le brun. Comment peut-il croire une seule seconde que sa seule présence…

- C'est toi qu'il appelle quand il délire, explique le cadet des Judge.

- Moi ?

Eaque a un rictus de mépris.

- Si cela t'étonne, c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que je ne l'imaginais. Suis-moi.

Il fait quelques pas mais Kanon n'a pas bougé. Alors Eaque revient vers lui.

- Si je dois t'expliquer certaines choses, je préfère le faire ailleurs. Je déteste parler de lui à la troisième personne alors qu'il est dans la même pièce que moi. Et puis je ne vais pas garder mon manteau éternellement.

* * *

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Devant le bar de la salle de billard, Eaque a déjà sorti quelques bouteilles.

- Non merci, décline son invité.

- Si mes conjectures sont exactes, commence le brun tout en se servant son Screaming Orgasm, durant ses crises, Rhadamanthe revit votre agression. Avec une fin moins… heureuse, selon ses critères. J'entends par là qu'il ne parvient pas à te sauver. Quant à ce qu'il voit lorsqu'il est sous sédatif, je crois que je préfère encore ne pas savoir.

Il verse la chantilly dans son verre. Il n'a plus de fraises, ni de framboises. Elles ont toutes disparues suite à sa consommation excessive de cocktails ces derniers temps. Et il ne peut décemment pas en vouloir à Charon d'avoir d'autres préoccupations que de reconstituer ses réserves. Il fera sans. Il quitte le bar pour prendre place dans un des fauteuils, loin de la causeuse qu'occupe Kanon.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas, déclare-t-il. C'est faux. Totalement faux. La vérité… La vérité, c'est que je te hais pour ce que tu as fait à mon petit-frère. Je t'exècre, je t'abhorre. Et si, par un quelconque moyen, je pouvais t'annihiler, nier ton existence jusqu'à faire disparaître la moindre trace qu'a laissée ta présence sur terre, t'effacer totalement des tablettes de l'histoire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

Il boit une gorgée. En face de lui, Kanon ne sait pas exactement comment réagir à ses dernières paroles. Ce n'est jamais agréable d'entendre quelqu'un vous dire ce genre de choses. Surtout lorsqu'elles sont prononcées sur un ton parfaitement calme. On ne peut même pas accuser l'emportement du moment. On ne peut pas se cacher derrière une illusion rassurante, derrière l'excuse éculée des mots qui ont dépassé la pensée. Tout chez le brun est là pour persuader son interlocuteur qu'il est tout ce qu'il y a de sincère. Qu'il est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il vient d'énoncer. Qu'il en pense chaque mot. Cela tombe bien puisque il s'agit de l'exacte vérité.

- Je peux comprendre que tu me juges en partie responsable de son état, proteste Kanon, mais je t'assure que je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je voulais qu'il me laisse me battre à ses côtés mais il ne voulait rien entendre. J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de… se sacrifier pour moi mais je n'ai rien pu faire, j'étais trop faible et je… Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me protéger. Surtout pas de cette façon.

- Parce que tu crois que tu avais besoin de demander ? Parce que tu crois qu'il y avait une seule petite chance qu'il te laisse combattre ? Parce que tu crois que je ne t'en veux que pour cette soirée ? Elle est au plus la goutte d'eau qui est venue s'ajouter à un vase qui débordait depuis bien longtemps. Depuis le mariage de Minos, pour être exact. Depuis que tu l'as traité de monstre. Comment as-tu pu… Et ne nie pas ! Je t'ai entendu ! J'étais là, dans ma chambre ! Et je vous écoutais !

- Alors tu sais pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ! se défend avec véhémence le jumeau de Saga. Si tu étais là, tu l'as entendu ! Ce qu'il m'a dit à ce moment-là, sur mon frère, sur… tout, c'était ignoble ! Il a essayé de me détourner de Saga !

- Et quand tu lui as dit non ? l'accuse le brun. Tu vas me dire que c'est de sa faute aussi si tu l'as rejeté au printemps ? Tu vas me dire que c'est de sa faute s'il est revenu de ton appartement avec la tête en sang ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Tu aurais voulu que j'empoche son argent et que je couche avec lui ? C'est ça ce que j'aurais dû faire d'après toi ? Que je me comporte comme une… comme un prostitué ?

- Oh je t'en prie ! Ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées ! C'est exactement ce que tu étais !

- Non !

- C'est inutile de mentir ! Je sais tout de ton passé ! Nous savons absolument tout ! Le strip-tease, la prostitution, la drogue… Tu ne peux rien nous cacher ! Et je sais que quelqu'un a confirmé à Rhada que tu faisais des passes à l'Olympe !

- Il n'a rien confirmé du tout ! Je sais que ton frère m'a vu, à l'Olympe, avec quelqu'un… Qu'il a eu une conversation avec cette personne mais… il a mal compris. La personne en question, avec qui il a parlé, elle était surprise et gênée parce que c'était compliqué et qu'elle avait peur des conséquences si on apprenait qu'elle me voyait. C'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, qu'on allait à l'hôtel au lieu d'aller chez lui. Et il était impressionné aussi. Terrorisé. Ton frère l'a menacé ! Mais il n'a jamais dit… Tu pourras demander à Rhadamanthe quand il ira mieux. Il n'a jamais confirmé. Il n'a pas démenti non plus hein, je suis d'accord, mais c'était compliqué, je viens de te le dire et… Rhadamanthe a mal interprété ses réactions et ses réponses. Mais ton frère n'y est pour rien s'il s'est trompé. Ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est la mienne.

- La tienne ?

- J'ai gardé certaines attitudes, certains réflexes de mon ancienne vie. Je l'ai réalisé, il n'y a pas longtemps. Je ne le faisais pas exprès, je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Mais j'y ai réfléchi, depuis que j'ai compris, et c'est vrai que pendant qu'on se voyait ton frère et moi, j'ai eu des attitudes… Enfin, je comprends que Rhadamanthe se soit… trompé. Parce qu'il s'est trompé. Je n'ai jamais envisagé notre relation de cette façon.

Kanon soupire. Il semble perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Quand on se voyait à l'Olympe, lui et moi, c'était juste… bien. Vraiment bien. Plus que ça même. Enfin, je veux dire, c'était… vraiment bien. Alors quand il m'a proposé de l'argent, j'ai compris, enfin je ne sais pas si j'ai compris, cru, ou quoi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de ton frère à ce moment-là. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a abordé, pourquoi on avait ces rendez-vous. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à ce moment-là, en l'entendant me demander combien je voulais pour coucher avec lui, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de me prostituer.

- Et alors ? Tu aurais pu accepter quand même, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait coûté ?

- Ce que ça m'aurait coûté ? Comment est-ce que tu peux… ? Et toi ? Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? Un mec se pointe vers toi et t'offre une poignée d'euros pour te sauter, tu fais quoi ? Tu dis oui ? Tu acceptes ?

- Ce n'était pas n'importe quel mec ! Vous vous voyiez ! Vous aviez des rendez-vous !

- Mais c'est pire ! Tu te rends compte ? Un mec qui te plait, avec qui tu parles, tu passes de merveilleux moments… Avec qui tu crois construire un truc spécial… Et qui vient te voir et qui t'annonce que tu t'es planté ! Que tu t'es fait des films ! Qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de toi ! Qu'il veut juste payer, t'avoir et pouvoir se barrer ensuite ! Qu'il te considère comme un objet qu'il peut louer quelques heures par semaine, pour ensuite te jeter après usage… comme tous les autres. Comme tous ceux qui l'ont précédé. Quand j'ai entendu ces mots sortir de sa bouche, j'ai eu l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de moi. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait coupé la lumière, d'un coup, comme ça, pour me replonger dans le noir. Je lui en ai voulu. Je lui en veux encore d'ailleurs… parce qu'il m'a vraiment fait mal ce jour-là.

Kanon a baissé la tête. Eaque regarde cet homme qui dit avoir été séduit par son petit-frère et qui semble sincère lorsqu'il évoque sa douleur. Rhadamanthe lui plaisait. Et Rhadamanthe l'a traité comme un prostitué. Ce qu'il n'était plus.

Rhadamanthe se serait trompé. Cela l'étonne. Un peu. Pas tant que ça finalement. Tout est tellement brouillé, chez son petit-frère, dans ses rapports aux autres que… que c'est possible, oui, qu'il ait mal compris. Mal interprété. Il a bien vu la manière dont le blond a rejeté l'hypothèse qu'il a lui-même formulée, selon laquelle son inconnu avait peut-être des sentiments pour lui. Les morceaux brisés du pupitre de Minos pourraient en témoigner s'ils n'avaient fini dans la cheminée. Il est tout à fait possible, en effet, que son petit-frère ait conclu ce qu'il avait envie de conclure. Ce dont il avait besoin pour… continuer cette relation. Ce dont il croyait avoir besoin. Comment Rhadamanthe aurait-il réagi s'il avait compris qu'il plaisait réellement à Kanon ? C'est affreux de se dire que cela aurait peut-être signifié la fin de leur histoire. Comme si elle ne pouvait connaitre d'autre conclusion que tragique.

- Pour Rhada, te proposer de l'argent n'avait rien d'une insulte, déclare Eaque. Et jamais il ne t'aurait jeté, comme tu dis. Il t'aime. Comme un fou. Et crois bien que je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Il… m'aime ?

Encore de l'incrédulité. C'est à peine croyable. Comment peut-on être aveugle à ce point ? Comment peut-on être aussi… stupide ?

- Mais évidemment ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie pour toi ? lui crache Eaque à la figure. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai failli le perdre ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il était prêt à mettre le monde à tes pieds simplement pour que tu l'acceptes à tes côtés ? Il t'aurait… donné toute sa fortune si tu la lui avais demandée ! Contre une seule nuit avec toi ! Et tu n'avais toujours pas compris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut comme preuve, à la fin ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais s'il m'aimait, s'il m'aime, il aurait pu me le dire ! Il aurait pu… m'embrasser tout simplement au lieu de me proposer de l'argent !

- Il pensait que c'est ce que tu voulais ! Et il était prêt à te le donner, c'est tout. C'était… sa façon à lui de te respecter.

- De me respecter ? s'insurge Kanon. Il pensait que je n'en voulais qu'à son fric mais je ne dois pas me sentir insulté, c'est ça ? Mais vous êtes des malades ! Et c'est quoi cette opinion de merde qu'il a de moi ? Et tu prétends qu'il m'aime ? Comment il pourrait m'aimer si…

Cette fois-ci, c'en est trop. Eaque se met à hurler.

- Parce que, pour lui, c'est en imaginant qu'il t'intéressait réellement, qu'il te plaisait pour lui-même qu'il t'aurait manqué de respect ! Es-tu sourd au point de ne pas entendre ce que je te dis ? Es-tu aveugle au point de ne pas avoir encore compris à quel point Rhada se déteste ?

- P…p… pardon ? bégaye Kanon.

La stupeur à nouveau. L'effarement le plus complet. Eaque boit une large lampée de son cocktail.

- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter … C'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça de ne pas trop regretter de te l'avoir dit.

- Non ! Ne regrette pas, s'il-te-plait. Si tu as peur que je ne répète quoique ce soit, et que les gens pourraient se servir de ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'ils savaient, je te jure que je ne dirai rien. À personne. Je l'ai dit à Rhada. Je ne veux pas me servir de ce que je pourrais apprendre. Déjà parce qu'il sait des choses sur moi, vous savez des choses et vous ne vous en êtes jamais servi. Rien que pour ça, je me tairai, je vous le dois… Et puis je lui dois la vie. Tu dis que j'ai une dette envers lui, j'en suis conscient. Alors vraiment, vous ne risquez rien. Mais en plus, je m'en fous. Enfin non, je ne m'en fous pas mais je veux simplement… savoir. Comprendre. Parce que j'en ai besoin. C'est important pour moi. Vraiment. Enfin… ce n'est pas… Il se déteste, tu dis ?

Le brun fait lentement tourner les restes de son Screaming Orgasm dans son verre.

- C'est difficile à croire, n'est-ce-pas ? Que Rhadamanthe Judge, le grand Rhadamanthe Judge, devant qui tout le monde tremble et que l'on méprise dès qu'il a le dos tourné, que l'on traite de croque-mort en étant persuadé que c'est aux représentants des pompes funèbres que l'on manque de respect, que cet homme entre tous puisse se détester au point qu'il ne s'estime pas digne d'affection et encore moins de la tienne…

- Mais c'est… complètement absurde…

- Je suis au courant, merci.

Une nouvelle gorgée. Et le silence.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Kanon doit essayer de faire le point sur ce qu'il vient de comprendre. Shion avait raison. Rhadamanthe est trop compliqué pour être décrypté en quelques entrevues. Et Kanon n'avait rien compris… Mais il est là. Il a tout laissé tomber pour être présent, cet après-midi, sur un simple coup de fil. Il a accepté, sans protester, toutes ses conditions. Il a voulu voir Rhadamanthe. Il s'est figé en le voyant. Et il a souffert. Il souffre. Il en donne l'impression en tout cas. Ces révélations le blessent. Elles sont comme des piques qui viennent titiller sa culpabilité. Dès le départ ou presque, il a dit que c'était sa faute. Il est très agréable de lui prouver qu'il a parfaitement raison.

Il pourrait s'agir, évidemment, d'un comédien de génie… mais cela l'étonnerait grandement. Ses réactions, son comportement sont trop spontanés. Et Rhada ne serait pas tombé amoureux d'un comédien, n'est-ce-pas ? Rhada l'aurait démasqué, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il sait les repérer, les faux-semblants, les hypocrisies… C'est en partie pour cela, sans doute, que personne de leur monde n'a jamais trouvé grâce aux yeux de son petit-frère.

- Et tu as une idée de ce qui a fait qu'il pense ça ?

Eaque fixe Kanon quelques secondes. Il a l'air plus calme qu'auparavant. Il semble inquiet, comme si les problèmes de Rhadamanthe avaient relégués les siens à un second plan. Ou comme s'ils le dédouanaient d'une part de sa responsabilité. À moins qu'il n'ait été sincère lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il se moquait des raisons. À moins qu'effectivement, il ne veuille que comprendre. Alors il va lui expliquer. Dans les grandes lignes, en tout cas.

- Rhadamanthe a eu une enfance difficile.

- Sans vouloir manquer de respect à qui que ce soit ou minimiser les problèmes des gosses de riches, la vie de mon frère n'a pas toujours été facile alors vraiment, je ne veux juger personne, mais je m'y connais plutôt en enfance difficile. Entre la tarée qui m'a enlevé, le quartier où j'ai vécu, les choses que j'ai faites… et ce n'est pas pour ça que…

- Elle t'aimait ? le coupe Eaque.

- Qui ça ?

- La femme qui t'a enlevé. Capucine Sounion.

Kanon se fige, un instant. Il vient de comprendre que les Judge savent incontestablement tout de lui et de son passé.

- Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, elle était complètement folle alors…

S'agit-il d'un aveu ou d'une manière d'éluder la question ? Eaque n'en sait rien. Il s'en moque. Il se moque complètement de Kanon. Le véritable sujet, c'est uniquement son petit-frère.

- Astérion et Europe n'ont jamais aimé Rhada. Ils ne se sont même pratiquement jamais intéressés à lui. Ils n'en avaient que pour Minos. C'est à se demander… pourquoi ils ont eu un deuxième fils.

Il a prononcé la fin de sa phrase au ralenti. Parce que la réponse à cette question se tient juste devant lui.

- Quoi ? l'interpelle Kanon qui a dû remarquer le changement dans son attitude.

Comme quoi, il parvient tout de même à repérer quelques panneaux lumineux…

- Je viens de comprendre pourquoi leur père a tenu à donner une doublure à son héritier parfait, dit-il dans un sourire narquois.

Sur la causeuse, les rouages d'un cerveau qui ne doit pas trop avoir l'habitude de réfléchir correctement se mettent en branle.

- Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de… mon enlèvement, de ma mort supposée ? Qu'ils ont eu peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Minos et que c'est pour ça…

- Rhada est né moins d'un an après ta disparition. Tu crois à ce point aux coïncidences ?

Lui non, en tout cas. Son père adoptif était suffisamment retors et abominablement pragmatique pour avoir tenu cette réflexion et imposé à sa femme une nouvelle grossesse. Imposer oui. S'il devait choisir une seule hypothèse parmi toutes celles qu'il a imaginées pour expliquer le comportement d'Europe Judge, en dehors du fait qu'elle semblait totalement incapable de s'opposer à son mari, Eaque mettrait une pièce sur le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais éprouvé le moindre désir de devenir mère. Que ses enfants n'étaient pour elle qu'un terme nécessaire du contrat qu'elle avait passé en devenant la femme de l'Empereur.

Toujours est-il que le constat est là. Si Kanon n'avait pas été enlevé, Astérion n'aurait probablement jamais voulu d'un second fils et Rhada ne serait sans doute jamais venu au monde. Il n'aurait pas souffert. Et Minos aurait peut-être été plus libre de ses choix. Et… Non. Il ne peut pas penser cela. Il ne peut pas regretter la venue au monde de son petit-frère. Ni pour lui, ni pour Minos, ni pour Rhada, ni pour personne. Il l'aime. Il regarde Kanon. S'il avait pu le faire disparaître, cela aurait signifié la disparation de Rhadamanthe… Heureusement que ce pouvoir n'a jamais été sien.

- Ils ne l'aimaient vraiment pas ?

Il y a encore de l'incrédulité dans la question du second Gemini. De la suspicion, plutôt. Peut-être est-ce une autre confirmation du fait que lui tient sincèrement à Rhada. Qu'il ne comprend pas comment il est possible que les parents de celui qui l'a charmé aient été totalement indifférents à leur fils.

- Ils m'ont toujours donné l'impression de le considérer comme un fardeau. Avant que nous n'emménagions au Vésinet, mes parents et moi, et puisque Minos était tellement accaparé par les siens, pour son éducation, qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucune minute à consacrer à son petit-frère, celui qui lui témoignait le plus d'attention, c'était Charon. Et je ne parle pas d'affection. Si l'on avait découvert combien il s'est attaché à Rhada, je suis pratiquement certain qu'il aurait été renvoyé sur le champ. Ce genre de sentiments n'a pas lieu d'être entre les maîtres et la domesticité. On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes. Surtout pas les serviettes Judge. À moins, tout simplement, que ce cher Astérion n'ait été allergique à l'amour, sous toutes ses formes. C'est tout à fait envisageable. D'après moi, il n'a jamais aimé sa femme. Et même Minos, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire qu'il l'ait aimé.

Quand on aime son enfant, on ne veut que son bonheur. On ne le sacrifie pas au nom de ses intérêts, quels qu'ils soient.

- Rhada n'est pas idiot, poursuit Eaque. Il ne l'a jamais été. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il était traité… différemment. Il aurait pu leur en vouloir, il aurait pu se rebeller, il aurait pu, comme je l'ai fait plus tard, entrer en conflit ouvert avec eux mais, différence notable avec ma propre personne, lui, il les aimait. Et si eux, qui étaient si parfaits, ne lui rendaient pas cet amour alors c'était que le problème devait forcément venir de lui. Logique non ? Et si Charon montrait un tant soit peu d'intérêt à son égard, c'était parce qu'il était payé pour le faire. Et si Minos semblait l'aimer au moins un peu, c'était parce qu'il était son grand-frère et qu'il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce que les adultes avaient su déceler en lui : un monstre qui ne méritait pas le nom de Judge.

Il finit son verre d'un trait et le pose sur la petite table à côté de lui. Il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et lève les yeux au plafond.

- Après mon arrivée, quand j'ai appris à les connaître, et, ensuite, quand Minos m'a demandé de veiller sur lui, j'aurais dû m'occuper davantage de Rhada, je le reconnais. Mais nous n'étions que des enfants. Je ne le voyais qu'aux récréations et, parfois, le week-end ou pendant les vacances, quand je venais jouer ici. Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte, je crois, de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et de ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Quand mes parents sont morts, quand les Judge sont devenus mes tuteurs légaux, j'ai commencé à mieux cerner la situation… mais certaines choses ont fait que j'avais d'autres préoccupations à l'époque. Ensuite, j'ai été adopté et envoyé en pension aux quatre coins de la Terre. Je lui écrivais, je l'appelais… mais ça n'a jamais suffi à réparer tout le mal qu'ils lui ont fait. Ils l'ont rendu incapable de croire qu'on puisse sincèrement l'apprécier. Au point de lui faire renoncer à toute relation autre que professionnelle avec tout le monde ou presque. J'ai dû me battre durant des années pour qu'il accepte l'idée selon laquelle je l'aime pour lui et non parce qu'il est légalement devenu mon petit-frère ou parce que Minos me l'a confié. Je ne suis du reste pas certain qu'il l'ait vraiment compris.

Eaque se lève et va jusqu'à une fenêtre qui donne sur la terrasse et, plus loin, sur le parc. Il peut voir l'aile dans laquelle se trouve le jardin d'hiver. Et Rhadamanthe.

- Le seul avec qui cela a été différent, ça a été toi, au début. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu semblais t'intéresser à lui et apprécier un peu sa compagnie mais ses sentiments pour toi étaient tellement forts qu'il a changé ses habitudes simplement pour pouvoir continuer à profiter de ta présence à ses côtés.

Il soupire.

- Rhada n'est pas asocial au fond. S'il cherche à fuir tout contact, s'il met autant de barrière entre lui et le monde, c'est uniquement parce qu'il estime que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Parce qu'il ne veut pas courir le risque de déshonorer notre famille. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si quelqu'un se rapprochait trop de lui, évidemment, parce qu'il finirait inévitablement par comprendre… qu'il n'est pas digne de porter le nom de Judge. Et si, malgré ses tentatives pour la maintenir éloignée, une personne continue à lui témoigner de l'intérêt alors elle est soit hypocrite, soit méprisable. Pour ne pas avoir su comprendre qu'il n'est qu'un moins que rien. Quand il a compris, ou cru comprendre que tu te prostituais, il a pensé que tu prospectais pour un futur client. Cela l'a rassuré, c'est évident. Il t'intéressait. Pour son argent mais… au moins, puisque tu ne connaissais pas son nom, n'était-ce pas pour l'Empire, pour se rapprocher de Minos ou parce que tu le soupçonnais d'être corruptible. À ses yeux, tu n'étais donc pas vraiment hypocrite. Et tu avais très bien pu… voir le monstre et décider de passer outre parce qu'il pouvait te rapporter beaucoup d'argent ou pour je ne sais quelle autre raison qu'il aura trouvé pour expliquer ton comportement. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'à ses yeux tu n'avais rien de méprisable.

La gorge d'Eaque se noue. Qu'il est douloureux de dire tout cela à haute voix, d'entendre le son de sa voix mettre des mots sur l'absence totale d'estime de soi de son petit-frère. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que Minos et lui ont toujours été si réticents à aborder frontalement le sujet. Les ellipses et les sous-entendus sont tellement commodes. On peut se persuader que l'on sait exactement de quoi on ne parle pas, que l'on en a pris l'exacte mesure alors qu'il n'en est rien. On se contente de cacher l'horreur derrière un voile d'ombre.

- Il a commencé à faire des projets. À imaginer que tu accepterais de le laisser devenir un de tes clients réguliers. À imaginer que tu le laisserais t'entretenir. Il rêvait de t'emmener à l'Opéra, au musée, au restaurant,… ici. Si tu avais accepté, il pensait parler de toi à Minos, vous présenter officiellement l'un à l'autre. Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela signifie ? Te rends-tu compte que, lui qui vit dans la terreur, chaque jour, qu'on lui retire notre amour parce qu'il nous aurait déçus ou fait honte, était prêt à assumer face à Minos qu'il vivait une relation avec un prostitué auquel il n'envisageait même pas de demander d'arrêter ses activités ?

Il se retourne vers Kanon.

- Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je te hais ? Pour toi, il était prêt à revendiquer, fort et clair, son droit à être heureux. Tu lui as fait croire, tu nous as fait croire que notre petit-frère pourrait, lui aussi, connaître le bonheur. Tu le lui as fait toucher du doigt. Et tu le lui as repris, brutalement. Tu l'as détruit, Kanon. Complètement détruit. Aussi sûrement que l'ont détruit ses parents. Il est convaincu que tu ne l'aimeras jamais. Il pense qu'il te dégoute et que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de le traiter de monstre… Mais il est encore prêt à tout sacrifier pour toi. Il donnerait sa vie pour toi. Il nous abandonnerait, moi et Minos, sans hésiter, dans le seul but de te protéger.

Il se détourne subitement de la fenêtre pour se précipiter vers le bar. Il a besoin d'un verre. Terriblement besoin d'un verre. Pour ne pas sombrer. Pour atteindre ce point exact où l'alcool lui laisse assez de lucidité pour ne pas l'entraîner à dire n'importe quoi mais brouille suffisamment son esprit pour rendre la situation, toutes les situations, la sienne, celle de son petit-frère,… simplement supportables. C'est un point d'équilibre. Instable, forcément.

- Laisse-moi lui parler. Seul à seul.

Il jette un nouveau regard à Kanon. Comment peut-il être aussi calme ? Comment peut-il être aussi calme après ce qu'il vient d'entendre ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as vu. Il n'est pas en état de t'écouter quoique tu aies à lui dire.

- Alors je ne pourrai pas le blesser avec mes mots et tu n'as donc aucune raison d'assister à notre entrevue, réplique le jumeau de Saga. De toute façon, tu m'as bien fait venir pour que je le voie et que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que je vais bien non ? Que risques-tu à me laisser faire une tentative ?

Ce qu'il risque ? Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Il est incapable de sauver Rhadamanthe. Après une semaine à l'hôpital, dix jours ici, il a dû se rendre à cette évidence. La seule chose qu'il a pu faire c'est admettre la vérité, les alternatives devant lui. Demander de l'aide à Kanon ou ne pas sauver Rhadamanthe. Le condamner à cet état, risquer de le voir partir pour un centre de soins et peut-être le perdre à tout jamais. Échouer, une fois de plus, à le protéger. Le choix était simple. Mais il lui a tout de même fallu tout ce temps pour s'y résoudre, pour admettre son impuissance.

- Très bien. Mais surtout, ne lui parle pas de ce que nous venons d'évoquer. Il n'est peut-être pas en état de comprendre mais on ne sait jamais. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu es au courant pour son enfance, pour ses sentiments à ton égard… Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

- Je ne lui mentirai pas.

- Je ne te demande pas de lui mentir ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense que tu agis par pitié. Je me fous de tes motivations, poursuit le brun avant même que Kanon ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Et si ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure est vrai, si tu ne voulais ces explications que pour savoir et non pour le juger, le condamner ou t'en servir contre lui, alors tu dois être capable de comprendre ce que je ressens. Que tu agisses par pitié, par compassion, que tu culpabilises, que tu te sentes redevable ou que tu tiennes un peu à lui, je m'en moque, Kanon. Complètement. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu l'aides, que tu m'aides à le sortir de là. Et s'il croit que tu agis par pitié, cela ne pourra pas fonctionner.

- Entendu. Je ne dirai rien.

- Parfait. Une dernière chose. Je préfère te prévenir. Si jamais tu refais souffrir mon petit frère, non seulement je te détruirai mais je détruirai tout ce qui compte à tes yeux. Rhada a voulu te protéger, il nous a fait promettre, à Minos et à moi, de ne pas nous en prendre à toi, de ne pas nous servir de ton passé, de la greffe… Et nous avons accepté. Tu crois peut-être que notre offensive de cet été contre Sanctuary est ce que nous pouvons faire de pire. Si tel est le cas, c'est que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont nous sommes réellement capables. Je te jure que si tu le blesses à nouveau, et ce même s'il doit me détester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour ça, je vous écraserai, toi, ton frère, Sanctuary et tout le reste. J'ai retenu mon bras jusqu'à présent, par amour pour lui. Cela n'arrivera plus, je te le garantis.

Si l'apparente volonté du second Gemini de réparer ses erreurs peut lui valoir de recevoir sa vigilante miséricorde, ce n'est pas un blanc-seing qu'il lui donne aujourd'hui. Si Kanon fait à nouveau souffrir Rhada, il ne pourra plus invoquer pour sa défense son ignorance et sa stupidité. Et si cela devait arriver… Si cela devait arriver, Eaque ne vengera pas son petit-frère des douleurs que lui aura infligées le jumeau de Saga, ni passées, ni à venir. Il se contentera de rendre la Justice. Il détruira un monstre. Car il n'y a qu'un monstre, un être malfaisant, un criminel abject pour s'en prendre à Rhadamanthe tout en ayant connaissance des tourments de son âme. Et il le fera en respectant sa promesse au blond, en prime : il ne se servira pas du passé de Kanon. Il existe bien des façons de briser un homme. Il en connait un certain nombre.

* * *

Il s'est assis à même le sol, en tailleur, en face de lui. Il a dû négocier avec les chiens. Ça n'a pas été facile de les convaincre de lui céder la place. Coré surtout a été particulièrement réticente, elle qui ne quittait pas son maître du regard, au grand désespoir de son compagnon canin apparemment. Maintenant, elle est installée peu plus loin et son ami – ou son amoureux – à quatre pattes tente de la rassurer comme il peut. Les léchouilles sur le museau de la dame ont l'air de marcher moyen. Kanon jette un coup d'œil à la chienne. Comme Eaque, elle semble attendre de lui qu'il sorte Rhadamanthe de là. Elle espère un miracle. Le problème c'est que les miracles, c'est le rayon des anges. Celui de Milo donc. Pas trop le sien.

- Bonjour, commence-t-il d'une voix posée. C'est Kanon. Je sais que… Non en fait, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que tu peux m'entendre. Peut-être pas. Ce qu'il y a c'est que même dans mes pires montées ou dans mes pires descentes, il y avait des choses que je continuais de capter en provenance du monde autour. Alors on va faire comme si c'était le cas pour toi aussi.

Et on va faire comme si Eaque avait raison pour les crises de violence, par la même occasion…

- La première chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu m'as sauvé. Tu m'as sauvé. Je vais bien. Grâce à toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais j'ai besoin que tu y croies. Et tes frères en ont besoin aussi. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Eaque s'inquiète. Au point qu'il m'a demandé de venir te voir. Tu te rends compte ? Il ne voulait plus que je t'approche et il n'a pas hésité à m'appeler. Ça te donne une bonne idée de son état, je crois. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, une fois, quand on était à l'Olympe ? Que tes frères étaient plus importants que toi ? Que tout ? Que leurs problèmes passaient avant les tiens ? Que leurs sentiments passaient avant les tiens ? Que leur vie passait avant la tienne ? Pour être tout à fait franc avec toi, je continue de trouver ça complètement… débile mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire, n'est-ce-pas ? Et puis de toute façon, entre nous, je ne sais pas trop où tu es en ce moment, ni ce que tu vois… mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas une solution. Ce n'est jamais une solution. Quoiqu'il y ait là-bas, quoique tu aies peur de retrouver ici, cette évasion-là, elle va te détruire. Tu dois me croire. Elle a failli me tuer. Je t'ai dit que Milo m'avait sauvé la vie, tu te souviens ? C'est de ça dont il m'a protégé. Sans lui, je serais sûrement mort d'une overdose… Alors tu vas me dire que, toi, c'est différent parce que c'est un médecin qui te fait tes injections ou te donne tes cachets. Mais ça ne change rien au final. La drogue, c'est de la drogue. Et la drogue, c'est un poison qui ne résout rien.

Doucement, il avance sa main vers celle de Rhadamanthe qui repose sur le bras du fauteuil. Aucune réaction. Rien à signaler. Si ce n'est que le contact de la peau du blond sous ses doigts est exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

- C'est pour ça que tu dois revenir vers nous. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile… Mais il faut que tu essaies. Le premier pas, il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire. Il faut que tu fasses cette partie du chemin. Je suis sûr que tu en es capable. Elle est toute petite, tu verras. Après nous t'aiderons pour le reste. Nous serons là, tes frères… et moi, si tu veux bien accepter mon aide. Alors tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va passer un marché tous les deux. Dans dix jours, je reviendrai ici. Je reviendrai te voir et tu me donneras ta réponse. D'une manière très simple. Si tu es suffisamment lucide pour qu'on puisse discuter, c'est que ce sera oui. Ça te va ? Ce sera du donnant-donnant. Je te l'ai dit à l'hôpital. J'ai besoin de te parler. J'ai besoin qu'on se parle. Et je crois que ça pourrait être bien, pour toi aussi, si on arrivait à mettre un peu les choses au clair entre nous. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Pas grand-chose apparemment. Kanon tente d'accrocher le regard d'or. Sans succès. Rhadamanthe est trop loin. Hors d'atteinte. Hors de toute atteinte. Tant pis… Ce sera pour une autre fois. Peut-être quand il lui dira merci. Ce mot-là, il ne le prononcera que lorsque Rhadamanthe sera en état de l'entendre. Ce serait trop… nul de lui dire maintenant. Ce serait lâche.

Il se lève. Sa main est toujours posée sur celle du blond. Il s'en est servi d'appui pour se mettre debout. Il le regrette un peu. Il espère ne pas lui avoir fait mal. Il la presse légèrement, autant pour s'excuser que pour lui dire au revoir. De toute façon, il n'a plus à rien faire ici. Pour le moment, en tout cas.

- À très bientôt…

Ses doigts glissent. On les retient. Kanon se retourne. Au dernier moment, Rhadamanthe a retenu sa main. Est-ce qu'il aurait retrouvé ses esprits ? Émergé au moins un peu ? Non… Ses yeux sont toujours perdus dans le vague. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe, rien de plus. Ou peut-être pas. Alors il se penche vers lui.

- Dans dix jours. Je te le promets. Dans dix jours, nous nous reverrons, je t'en fais le serment.

Il tente à nouveau de retirer sa main. Avec succès, cette fois. Peut-être est-ce la preuve que Rhadamanthe l'a entendu, ce coup-ci. Ou peut-être pas.

* * *

Dès qu'il est sorti de la véranda, il tombe sur Eaque Judge. Le brun a dû espionner de loin pour s'assurer que Kanon n'allait pas agressé son cher petit-frère. Grand bien lui fasse. Il n'a probablement rien entendu de ce qu'il a dit au blond.

- Tu pars maintenant ? lui demande aussitôt le cadet des Judge.

La question n'en est pas vraiment une. C'est une façon, pas même polie et plutôt agressive, de l'inviter à prendre congé. Ça tombe bien : il n'a guère envie de s'éterniser ici.

- Oui. J'ai fait… tout ce que je pouvais faire, je crois. Pour aujourd'hui, en tout cas. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec lui pour samedi, pas le prochain mais celui d'après. J'ai un truc de prévu ce week-end. De toute façon, ton frère a besoin d'un peu de temps pour… sortir de tout ça.

- Et tu viendras ?

- Je le lui ai promis. Et je compte tenir ma promesse. Mais puisque tu aimes mettre les choses au clair au préalable, je préfère te prévenir : je ne viendrai pas seul.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne en dehors de toi. Si quelqu'un apprend son état et qu'il s'en sert contre lui, contre nous, Rhada ne s'en remettra jamais. Et tu le sais sauf si tu n'as pas compris un traitre mot de ce que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer cette après-midi ! Je veux bien accepter de te faire confiance mais il est hors de question…

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, le coupe Kanon. Tu sais seulement que j'aurais tout autant à perdre que vous en révélant ce que je sais. Parce qu'aussitôt vous divulgueriez ce que vous savez sur moi. L'équilibre de la terreur. Pour être franc, puisqu'on joue cartes sur table, ça me convient tout à fait. Mais je viendrai accompagné et c'est non-négociable. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Depuis l'agression, mon frère me fait suivre par un de ses gardes-du-corps quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Le temps a dû s'arrêter dans ce cas. À moins que Sanctuary n'ait mis au point la formule d'invisibilité…

Le cadet des Judge lui accorde un nouveau rictus de mépris. Ce doit être le douzième, le vingtième depuis le début de l'après-midi. Mais Kanon n'y prête pas attention. Eaque le déteste. Il peut le comprendre au vu du discours qu'il lui a tenu, discours qui, s'il ne recèle peut-être pas la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité, lui a paru parfaitement sincère. Eaque le hait et le méprise, très probablement. Il s'en moque. Il se fout d'Eaque et de son opinion.

- Je me suis débrouillé, élude Kanon. Mais Angelo va me faire vivre un enfer quand il aura vent de cette escapade. Et je ne pourrai pas toujours invoquer l'anniversaire de Milo pour me fournir un alibi. Il refuserait de me couvrir à nouveau de toute façon.

- Il sait que tu es là ?

- Qui ? Milo ? Oui.

- Je t'avais dit que je voulais que personne ne soit au courant ! hurle Eaque, furieux.

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Tu veux que j'aide ton frère, oui ou non ? Si tu veux que je l'aide alors j'ai besoin, moi, de l'aide de Milo ! J'avais besoin qu'il me serve d'alibi, qu'il me couvre pour que mon frère accepte de me laisser un peu de liberté ! Pour qu'il me laisse partir sans savoir où j'allais mais sans qu'il ne s'angoisse de trop ! Pour que je puisse venir ici ! Et j'aurais besoin de lui pour convaincre à nouveau Saga. Et de toute façon, Milo et moi, c'est la même chose. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il ne dira rien. Tant que vous garderez mes secrets, il gardera les vôtres. Et d'autant plus facilement qu'il aura vu, de ses propres yeux, que, toi et moi, nous œuvrons dans le même sens. Pour le même but.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as raison. Tu as besoin que je t'appelle un taxi ?

- Non c'est bon. Je vais voir avec Milo s'il peut venir me chercher, fait-il en sortant son portable.

Dans les yeux d'Eaque, Kanon voit clairement qu'il vient de prendre ça pour une pure provocation. Alors que ce n'en était pas une. Même pas une toute petite. Juré.

- Allô ? Milo ?

_- Yep._

- C'est Kanon.

_- Sans déconner. J'ai pas du tout vu ton nom avant de décrocher. Alors comment tu vas ? Ça s'est passé comment ?_

- Plutôt… bien, j'imagine. Tu peux venir me chercher ?

_- Bien sûr._

- Ok. Fais-moi sonner quand tu seras devant chez eux.

_- En fait, j'y suis déjà. Enfin pas loin. _

- Tu m'as suivi ?

- _Je dirais pas suivi… Techniquement, il a fallu que je remonte chercher l'adresse. Me suis souvenu qu'elle était sur le carton d'invitation du mariage. C'est une chance que Gab range tout même si j'aurais peut-être pu la trouver sur internet… Après il a fallu que j'aille récupérer la caisse avant de venir parce que je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple avec le GPS. Et j'ai eu raison. J'ai trouvé du premier coup. Sauf que j'ai dû garer la voiture dans une rue à côté. Y a pas une place, dans ce quartier… c'est super pas pratique. Mais bon, comme ça, j'ai pu me promener un peu et visiter le coin. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je pense pas qu'on puisse dire que je t'ai suivi vu que tu étais parti depuis un bon moment quand je suis passé devant le métro._

Les divagations de son meilleur ami ont au moins un mérite : elles sont la preuve que Milo est rassuré. Parce que s'il est venu jusque-là, c'est évidemment qu'il était inquiet. Mais c'est passé. Au moins un peu. Parce que Milo l'a cru quand il lui a dit que l'après-midi s'était plutôt bien passée.

- On se retrouve devant la grille du Manoir alors ?

_- Dis-moi juste quand._

- Dans deux minutes, le temps que je récupère mon manteau et que je fasse le chemin.

_- Ça roule. Le dernier arrivé paye un verre à l'autre._

- Tu es déjà devant, c'est ça ?

C'est dingue : il peut pratiquement entendre le sourire géant de Milo à travers le téléphone.

* * *

- Alors ?

La première question de Milo, son premier mot tandis que Kanon passe la porte de fer forgé, juste à côté du large portail automatique. Il a quitté le Manoir et son atmosphère délétère. Enfin. Il prend une grande bouffée d'oxygène, emplissant ses poumons de l'air frais du Vésinet.

- Alors… c'est compliqué.

- Ça, je m'en doute un peu. Mais tu as eu tes réponses ou pas ?

Kanon hoche la tête. Il fouille les poches de son manteau à la recherche d'une cigarette tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la trouvera pas. Et pourtant, il aimerait bien fumer, là.

- Bordel ! s'énerve le DJ. Il va falloir que je t'arrache chaque mot où tu vas te décider à me faire un résumé ?

Son meilleur ami n'est pas si rassuré que ça, finalement.

- Désolé.

- Sois pas désolé… et raconte. T'en as envie et t'en as besoin, de toute façon, je me trompe ?

Kanon sourit. C'est vrai qu'il a envie d'en parler. En même temps, il ne sait pas trop… Il y a les menaces d'Eaque, évidemment, mais même sans elles… Ce n'est pas à lui, n'est-ce-pas, de raconter l'histoire de Rhadamanthe ? Quelle histoire, d'abord ? Celle contée par un homme qui dit lui-même qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait, qu'il était trop jeune, qu'il n'était jamais là, derrière ces murs qui gardent leurs secrets et qui ressemblent de plus en plus à ceux d'une prison…

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiète son meilleur ami.

- Si, si.

- Combien de fois est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te le répète ? Tu mens, enfin non, tu me mens super mal. Alors, au lieu de ruminer, déballe-moi tout et on fera le tri après.

Excellente suggestion. Il prend une grande respiration. Le tout, c'est de se lancer. Le premier pas est toujours le plus compliqué. Il n'y a que lui qui peut le faire. C'est ce qu'il vient de dire à Rhadamanthe. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée qu'il applique ses propres conseils.

- Il m'aime, finit-il par lâcher. C'est ce que croit son frère, en tout cas.

Milo n'a pas vraiment réagi à la bombe. Disons plutôt qu'il l'observe prudemment. Pour vérifier si le compte-à-rebours est bien arrêté, si elle est désamorcée ou si elle peut encore exploser à tout moment.

- Et lui, il en pense quoi ? demande le suspicieux DJ.

- Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas vraiment parlé tous les deux.

- Pas vraiment parlé ? Sous-entendrais-tu qu'en vous retrouvant nez-à-nez vous vous êtes sautés dessus et que le reste de l'après-midi a été occupé à…

- Mais non ! Non ! Non et non ! Il n'a jamais été question que je… Et puis, même si j'avais voulu, il n'est pas en état de toute façon. Alors tu peux te les garder, tes idées mal placées.

- Pas en état ? relève Milo. Et il est dans quel état exactement ?

- Tu verras. Je reviens dans dix jours et je t'ai négocié le droit de m'accompagner.

- Bah encore heureux que je t'accompagne si tu reviens. Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu comptes remettre les pieds dans cette baraque ?

- Pour lui parler. Je n'ai pas pu aujourd'hui, je viens de te le dire.

- Non. Tu as dit que vous n'aviez pas vraiment parlé. Le vraiment, là, ça voulait dire que vous aviez parlé un peu.

- Tu deviens vraiment très chiant sur le vocabulaire, remarque Kanon en insistant lourdement sur l'adverbe. C'est Gabriel qui déteint sur toi ?

- Ne change pas de sujet…

L'air d'inquisiteur dont la patience serait sur le point d'atteindre ses limites, ostensiblement affiché sur le visage de son meilleur ami n'incite effectivement pas à poursuivre les divagations et encore moins à laisser libre court à la rancœur qu'il continue d'éprouver envers le meilleur ami de son frère.

- Il ne s'est toujours pas vraiment remis de l'agression et du reste, avoue Kanon. Tu te rappelles comment j'étais après l'opération ? Bah voilà… en pire, probablement. Enfin, peut-être pas. J'ai comme l'impression que mes souvenirs de ces jours-là sont un peu flous. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça devrait aller mieux dans dix jours. Et on pourra discuter tranquillement, lui et moi. Pendant que tu me serviras de chaperon et d'alibi. Si tu es d'accord, évidemment.

- Bien sûr que je le suis. Mais tu crois que tu pourras échapper à ton frère et à Angelo ? Notre bulldog préféré m'a laissé au moins douze messages durant les deux dernières heures.

- Tu lui as répondu ?

- Nope. On est bien supposé passer l'après-midi en tête à tête, sans qu'on vienne nous embêter, non ? Et puis j'avais pas envie de mentir. Trop compliqué quand j'ai la tête occupée à autre chose, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Kanon grimace.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Ce qui est fait est fait. L'important, c'est que tu sais à quoi t'en tenir maintenant, non ? Mais ça doit quand même être un sacré cas, ton Rhadamanthe… Parce que, d'où je suis, je pige approximativement pas grand-chose à sa façon de traiter les gens dont il est amoureux. Mais tu m'as pas dit…

- Quoi ?

- Ce que ça te fait de savoir qu'il est amoureux de toi, pardi. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois content, au moins un peu, et c'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu donnes.

Kanon soupire. Effectivement, il est loin d'être le plus heureux des hommes. Il soupire. Ce qu'il peut avoir envie d'une clope…

- Quand je suis rentré de l'Olympe après l'avoir rencontré, lâche-t-il après quelques secondes, quand on a discuté toi et moi, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas en cinq minutes et un verre que mon inconnu avait pu se faire une vraie idée de qui j'étais, qu'il était peut-être tombé sous le charme d'une image… et je t'ai répondu que je voulais y aller doucement parce que c'était peut-être mon cas à moi aussi.

Milo hoche la tête. Il n'a pas oublié. Milo oublie rarement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de son côté, poursuit Kanon. Je ne sais pas s'il me voit tel que je suis ou pas. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est très différent de ce que j'avais imaginé, que ce soit quand on se voyait ou après. Ça fait bizarre de réaliser que j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, répond Kanon en haussant les épaules. Je ne lui en veux plus. Plus trop. Et pour le reste… Vu que je ne le connais pas du tout, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ressentir quoique ce soit.

Et cela le rend un peu triste quelque part. Ce n'est pas de la déception, ce n'est même pas d'avoir souffert pour rien, probablement, pour une illusion. Il n'est frustré, non plus. Juste triste. L'histoire de Rhadamanthe l'a peiné. En même temps, c'est normal : elle est triste, non ? Il n'est pas sans cœur. Le malheur d'autrui le touche, comme tout le monde. Et puis, Rhadamanthe l'a sauvé. Par amour. Même si ces sentiments sont causés par une méconnaissance, un malentendu, c'est quand même quelque chose, non ? Ce n'est pas un truc qu'on peut balayer comme ça.

- Et tu veux quand même revenir le voir ? lui demande son meilleur ami, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis planté que je n'ai pas une dette envers lui. Son frère pense que je peux l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

- Comment ?

- Je viens de te dire qu'il pensait être amoureux de moi.

Le DJ regarde son ami un instant, avant de claquer violemment ses deux mains l'un contre l'autre, son point droit venant se loger contre sa paume gauche.

- Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr ! Le pouvoir de l'amour ! Suis-je bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant ! Le remède miracle ! _The power of love _! Je ne savais pas qu'Eaque Judge était fan de _Retour vers le Futur_. Et c'est quoi votre plan ? Remonter à bord de votre DeLorean pour qu'il ne vienne pas au concert ? Ou te faire sortir avec lui le temps qu'il soigne ses bobos, tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'il se soit trompé à ton sujet, comme toi, histoire que votre future séparation n'en crée pas de nouveaux, de bobos ?

Les sarcasmes de Milo le font exploser.

- Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je vais juste l'aider, c'est tout ! Il fait des cauchemars. Son frère pense que c'est parce qu'il n'est vraiment sûr de m'avoir sauvé la vie, qu'il revit l'agression sans pouvoir me protéger. L'idée, c'est juste que je passe un peu de temps avec lui, pour qu'il comprenne que je vais bien. Rien de plus.

- Rien de plus ?

- Rien de plus. Et maintenant, on arrête de parler de ça, si tu veux bien.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Milo…

- Je me renseigne juste, se défend le DJ.

Kanon lève les yeux au ciel. Grande inspiration. Grande expiration. Et proposition. Négociation. Cela fonctionne parfois.

- Si tu acceptes de laisser tomber, je te fais un cadeau pour ton anniversaire. En plus du verre que je te dois, naturellement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux, rétorque le DJ du tac-au-tac.

- Et moi, j'ai juste envie d'aider quelqu'un qui n'a pas hésité risquer sa vie pour moi. Il a besoin d'un coup de main et je peux le lui donner. Je veux simplement… lui être utile. Tu peux comprendre, non ?

Milo ne répond pas tout de suite. Il évalue la situation. Est-il prêt à accepter de ne pas pousser plus loin les investigations ? Est-il prêt à lui faire confiance ?

- C'est quoi ton cadeau ? finit par demander le DJ.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau, admet Kanon, mais je pense que ça te fera plaisir.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Tu verras. Je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise.

* * *

Paris – Discothèque Le Scylla

Kanon regarde Ignacio Oliveira qui, assis à son bureau, semble parfaitement calme.

- Je suppose que ta décision est irrévocable ? lui demande le gérant du Scylla.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas…

Io reprend la lecture des dossiers qu'il compulsait déjà avant que Kanon ne débarque.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? s'indigne Kanon. Je t'annonce que je te quitte et tu ne réagis pas plus que ça ?

Deux orbes mandarine – nouvelles lentilles colorées pour nouvelle couleur de cheveux : Io est retourné à l'ambre - se lèvent à nouveau vers lui et accrochent ses yeux pers.

- Comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse ? Peut-être souhaiterais-tu que je te fasse une scène ? À moins que ton orgueil n'exige de moi quelques phrases éplorées agrémentées d'une ou deux larmes ? Cela te satisferait-il si je me traînais à tes pieds ?

L'homme de Julian Solo glisse un marque-page contre la reluire d'un livre de compte qu'il referme. Il se lève et fait le tour de son bureau, au bord duquel il s'appuie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Ou pensais-tu que je te menacerais de révéler ce que je sais pour t'empêcher de rompre ?

Kanon ne sait pas si c'est le ton de la question, franchement moqueur, son contenu, le sourire qui vient d'orner les lèvres de son ancien amant ou le fait qu'effectivement, il avait envisagé cette possibilité et qu'être ainsi mis à nu le dérange… Parce que le pire, c'est que les questions précédentes aussi sont tombées assez juste. Évidemment qu'il est vexé de l'attitude de son ex. Mais il est hors de question de l'admettre. Surtout pas devant l'ex en question.

- J'imagine que non, crache-t-il. Tu as ce que tu voulais après tout.

Un coup d'œil au canapé suffit à clarifier le fond de sa pensée.

- Je ne nie pas que cet aspect m'intéressait beaucoup, avoue tranquillement Io, et je ne prétends absolument pas que cela ne va pas me manquer. Je suppose que je te n'apprends rien en te disant que tu es un excellent amant. Et, si un jour prochain, tu souhaites reprendre notre relation là où nous l'arrêtons, je serai ravi de te satisfaire.

- J'hallucine ou tu es vraiment en train d'espérer qu'on se remette ensemble alors que je viens juste de te dire que tout était fini entre nous ?

- Tout n'est pas fini entre nous, réfute le gérant du Scylla, toujours aussi calme. Je vais continuer à diriger cet établissement dans lequel ton meilleur ami va continuer à travailler. Je n'imagine pas un instant que nous arrêtions de nous voir, toi et moi. Et, pour relever une autre de tes erreurs, je n'espère rien. Je mentionne une simple possibilité. Ce qui devrait te rassurer sur le fait que je tairai tes secrets. Te donner des raisons de m'en vouloir ne servirait pas mon éventuel futur intérêt.

- Tu es dingue…

- Tu le crois vraiment ? Est-ce dingue d'estimer que l'on n'a de temps et d'énergie à dépenser ni pour les regrets, ni pour les rancunes ? Telles que je vois les choses, une relation est un contrat passé entre deux individus. Si les termes ne conviennent plus à l'une des parties, il n'y a que deux solutions : la rupture ou la renégociation des termes. Ma façon d'envisager les rapports au sein d'un couple ne te convient pas et je n'en changerai pas, même pour tes beaux yeux. La suite me parait donc inéluctable. Mais rien ne l'oblige à être définitive et je ne vois aucune raison d'en faire plus de cas : nous étions en période d'essai, n'est-ce-pas ?

- C'est vraiment comme ça que tu vois les relations amoureuses ? murmure, effaré, Kanon.

- Voyons… Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre nous.

- Tu prétendais tenir à moi pourtant.

- Et c'est le cas, je t'assure. Tu me plais énormément. Je te trouve exceptionnel. Et j'aurais été ravi que nous puissions nous accorder. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et je m'en remettrai. Tu n'es pas le seul homme susceptible de m'intéresser sur cette terre, ni même dans cette ville, probablement. Et peut-être qu'un jour, tu changeras d'avis et te rangeras à mon opinion quant aux rapports humains…

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui te rangerais à la mienne ?

- Tout est possible, bien sûr, mais j'en doute. Ma vie me convient. Pourquoi changerais-je une chose qui me satisfait pleinement ?

- Par amour ? Je ne parle pas de nous, hein, précise aussitôt Kanon. Mais tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un pour qui tu t'investirais un peu plus… et qui finirait par te faire un peu lâcher ton boulot ou au moins rééquilibrer la balance.

- Personnellement, je la trouve très équilibrée, du moins dans son principe. Si l'un des plateaux était pratiquement vide, c'était de ton seul fait : c'est toi qui ne voulais pas me voir en dehors du Scylla. Et puis, l'amour n'est-ce pas justement d'accepter l'autre tel qu'il est ? Imaginons que je sorte avec quelqu'un dont je tombe amoureux, hypothèse d'école. Soit il m'aime lui aussi, ce qui veut dire qu'il aime aussi ma façon de penser, d'être. Je n'aurais donc aucune raison d'en changer, tu es d'accord avec moi ? Bien. Soit il ne m'aime pas auquel cas je ne vois pas pourquoi je fournirais le moindre effort. Surtout que me forcer à changer pour le séduire équivaudrait à lui mentir sur ma nature profonde et tu sais combien je suis honnête et franc…

- Tes deux principales qualités, confirme Kanon mordant d'ironie.

Io lui adresse un grand sourire, empli de malice, et le regarde les yeux brillants.

- Que j'aime ce genre de phrases. Une vérité, car c'est une vérité, je te l'assure, exprimée de telle manière à ce que l'on ne puisse savoir si tu y crois ou non, si elle doit être prise pour un compliment ou si l'on doit se vexer… Tu serais réellement un partenaire merveilleux si seulement tu continuais de jouer à ces jeux après le premier baiser. Enfin… Par simple curiosité, puis-je savoir ce qui a fini par te décider ? Cela fait dix jours que tu tergiverses au point que Milo désespère de me voir faire un faux-pas qui précipiterait cette fin. À moins, bien sûr, que cela ne me concerne pas. Je comprendrais.

- Non, non. Rien de particulier. C'est juste que j'ai réfléchi un peu ces derniers temps, avec tout le temps libre que m'a laissé ma convalescence. Ça fait six mois que j'ai retrouvé mon frère, mon identité. J'ai envie de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie et ne pas rester avec quelqu'un avec qui je ne suis pas compatible, ainsi que tu l'as dit toi-même, correspond à ma vision de l'ordre.

Rien de particulier. Il n'y a aucun rapport entre cette rupture et sa visite au manoir Judge. Aucun rapport avec les sentiments de Rhadamanthe à son égard. Il ne quitte pas Io pour que quelque chose soit possible entre lui et le benjamin des Judge, un jour peut-être. La supposition de Milo, quand il suggéré que le blond et lui avait passé l'après-midi à coucher ensemble… Il n'a pas envie de ça. Pas du tout. Il n'a pas envie de sortir avec lui. Il ne sait pas s'il aura un jour envie de sortir avec celui qui se cachait derrière sa statue. Ce n'est pas la question qu'il doit se poser aujourd'hui. De l'ordre. De la méthode. Le présent. Et son présent, c'est d'aider Rhadamanthe. Et de libérer Io.

- Je voulais rompre avant ton départ pour Londres, ajoute-t-il, histoire que tu puisses draguer sans avoir à mentir sur le fait que tu es célibataire. Comme je ne pense pas venir demain, je n'avais plus guère de temps devant moi.

Et puis, c'est pas mal comme cadeau, pour l'anniversaire de Milo, non ? Nul doute que son meilleur ami sera ravi de cette rupture. Comme la plupart de ses proches. Quoique Saga serait bien capable de s'inquiéter de possibles révélations au sujet d'une certaine cicatrice. Saga est capable de tout en matière d'inquiétude.

- C'est très prévenant de ta part, le remercie Io, légèrement sarcastique. Mais, tu sais, il existe un certain nombre de personnes pour qui le célibat n'est pas un prérequis pour entamer une relation. Surtout le temps d'un week-end.

- Tu m'aurais trompé ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien, il faut que je retourne aux comptes du Seven Seas si je veux que le dit week-end soit un peu productif.

* * *

(1) : le mot en question (mentionné dans le chapitre 17) : « Mon petit frère est au regret de ne pouvoir être à vos côtés aujourd'hui, la faute à une mauvaise grippe. Commandez ce dont vous aurez envie, à nos frais, et passez un excellent moment. Saint-Valentin »

(2) : à prononcer avec l'accent de Milla Jovovich dans _Le Cinquième Élément_ de Luc Besson, lorsqu'elle sort sa réplique « _Leeloo Dallas Multipass _». Oui, je sais, c'est fondamental comme note mais reconnaissez que cela vous aurait manqué de ne pas avoir cette précision.


	76. Samedi 11 Novembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Eaque a kidnappé Kanon en lui laissant à peine le temps d'honteusement manipuler son entourage. Arrivé au manoir, Kanon découvre un Rhada plongé dans le monde merveilleux des psychotropes. S'ensuit une conférence interactive d'Eaque ayant pour titre « Mon petit-frère, cet être merveilleux, incompris et malaimé par de vilains méchants pas beaux » (largement inspirée des travaux d'un certain Minos Judge sur le sujet) que Kanon suit avec attention. C'est ainsi que ce dernier apprend que Rhadamanthe serait amoureux de lui et que sa statue ne serait pas vraiment une statue, ce qui le perturbe au point de l'amener à remettre en doute les sentiments qu'il aurait pu avoir envers le benjamin des Judge. Il décide tout de même de l'aider à se remettre sur pied et, dans ce but, il prend rendez-vous avec le blondinet pour dans dix jours. Et le soir-même – mais ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste une coïncidence purement fortuite due à une malice du calendrier – il rompt avec Io._

_NdA__ : Merci du fond du cœur à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien. Comme je le sentais, ce chapitre m'a causé bien des problèmes mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'en cause autant._

_Sonia :__ Je suis contente que NWS te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin._

_Dannie :__ Je suis contente que tu continues à apprécier cette histoire et particulièrement son rythme. Ça me fait très plaisir. Et pour Chris Tahl (il s'agit donc de ce cher Cristal, pour ceux qui aurait des doutes :p)… eh bien bravo à toi pour l'avoir trouvé et contente que tu aies apprécié le clin d'œil. Merci pour tes encouragements._

_Choupi :__ Eaque était vraiment à bout, oui. Il fallait bien ça pour qu'il aille chercher Kanon, d'ailleurs. Quant à Kanon qui passe pour un imbécile, c'est surtout Eaque qui a cette opinion. De mon côté, je le trouve plutôt posé et réfléchi, le Kanon. Bon, il est surpris par ce que lui annonce Eaque mais c'est compréhensible je pense : en dehors même du fait que cela fait longtemps que Kanon n'ose plus croire que Rhadamanthe tient à lui , il avait placé sa statue sur un piédestal (en même temps, c'est plutôt normal pour une statue, LOL !... Oui, c'est bon, je sors…) que ce soit d'une manière positive – période Olympe – ou négative – quand il imaginait que le blondinet était le pire monstre de tout l'univers ou presque. Ce que lui annonce Eaque est un vrai choc duquel il se remet somme toute relativement rapidement, non ? Et je pense aussi que le cadeau de Kanon à Milo est plutôt original :p_

_Mlanie Michel :__ Eh bien… merci !_

_Alb :__ j'ai oublié de répondre à la partie « anonyme » de ton commentaire donc je le fais ici. Ne t'inquiète pas : Sylphide sera (très) largement dédommagé. Les Judge traitent bien leurs employés, sisi :p Par contre, c'est Eaque qui signera le chèque._

_Seika :__ Je suis très contente que mes fics t'aient plu. J'espère que celle-là continuera de te plaire jusqu'à son terme et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ce mot._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_

* * *

_

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

La guerre.

Elle a été décidée par Le Miroir.

C'est bien. C'est ce qu'il voulait. C'est ce qu'ils devaient.

Ils ont sorti leur résistance de l'ombre. Ils ont agrégé autour d'eux ceux que la dictature des monstres spoliait, tourmentait, oppressait, même si beaucoup, encore, craignent de prendre parti, incapables de croire à cet espoir que porte leur mouvement. Les partisans s'affrontent d'escarmouches en bataille plus rangées où des dizaines de combattants s'opposent en grand fracas de métal… Et de ces combats naissent des groupes de brigands, de déserteurs qui parcourent la lande, les bois, les routes, qui rôdent, attaquant les voyageurs.

C'est ainsi qu'ils l'ont eu, alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre le champ de bataille. Il a résisté, il s'est défendu mais ils étaient si nombreux et son épaule… Elle le fait souffrir. Malgré la purge, le poison n'a pas totalement quitté son corps. Et puis il y a les séquelles, inévitables malgré les soins, du coup de lance qu'il s'est donné. C'est pour cela qu'il avait préféré se tenir éloigner des combats, rester en retrait mais il a trop envie de se battre, de participer, de montrer à leurs adversaires, son adversaire, qu'il est toujours là, toujours présent, toujours capable. Et qu'il en sera ainsi tant qu'il lui restera un souffle de vie.

Il a posé un genou à terre, ployant sous la charge de ses agresseurs. Il a cru voir sa fin. C'est là qu'il est apparu, revenant probablement de la zone de combat, regagnant seul son campement ou inspectant les environs. La silhouette blafarde s'est jetée dans la bataille, se portant à son secours et maintenant, ils combattent côte à côte ces hommes sans honneur, nouvel ennemi justifiant une trêve aussi tacite que limitée dans le temps. Le temps d'une embuscade leurs intérêts se sont rejoints, c'est aussi simple que cela. Et aussi fugace car déjà, les survivants parmi leurs agresseurs se dispersent dans les bois environnants tandis que d'autres gisent, morts, à leurs pieds. Il les regarde s'éloigner un instant puis, la main serrée autour de sa lance, il se retourne vers son sauveur, son ennemi, qui le toise de son regard doré, sans mot dire.

Le silence est insupportable.

Pourquoi est-il intervenu ? Pourquoi La Statue ne l'attaque-t-il pas maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de danger ? La trêve pourrait-elle se poursuivre encore un peu ? Peuvent-ils se quitter comme si de rien n'était ? Oublier purement et simplement cet événement et tout ce qu'il implique ?

Que dire ?

La Statue ne semble pas vouloir entamer le dialogue. Est-il seulement doué de parole, d'ailleurs ? Dans ce monde, il ne l'a jamais entendu s'exprimer en dehors du cri qu'il a poussé lorsqu'il a été blessé par cette lance, sa lance qu'il tient toujours en main.

Que faire ?

Peut-il prendre le risque de tourner le dos à son tortionnaire ? Laisser une faille, lui donner la possibilité de ravir cette vie qu'il vient de sauver ? Il ne peut pas s'en prendre à lui. Pas maintenant.

Il baisse la lance. Il se détourne.

C'est un pari.

Derrière lui, il entend un bruit. Il fait volteface prestement, brandissant son arme, prêt à se défendre contre cette chose qui a décidé qu'il était temps de reprendre leur combat. Il ne voit rien. Où est-il ? Ses yeux tombent sur le sol herbeux. Parmi les corps, parmi les ombres et le sang, une masse blanche git, inerte et silencieuse.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre cette scène. Il reprend ses esprits. Il s'approche prudemment. Un pas après l'autre. Il inspecte… attendant, soupçonnant, espérant une possible réaction. Du bout de sa lance, il touche le corps de pierre. Les yeux d'or ont disparu sous des paupières de marbre. Il s'accroupit.

Pourquoi La Statue a-t-il perdu connaissance ? Il ne voit aucune blessure. Il écarte les pans de ses vêtements à la recherche d'une plaie, d'une trace qui pourrait lui donner un indice. Il ne voit rien si ce n'est cette légère ombre sur la poitrine. Ses doigts effleurent la peau d'albâtre.

Lisse. Froide. Douce.

Sous ses doigts, l'ombre grandit, la pierre s'effrite. Cela ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il écarte sa main. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s'est emballé. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce lui qui a provoqué cela ? Y-a-t-il un moyen de l'arrêter ? La Statue vient de lui sauver la vie…

Il relève les yeux vers le visage de marbre. Une ombre est apparue sur la mâchoire de La Statue. Juste… là où il l'a frappé, lors de son évasion. Et la marque sur la poitrine… Sa lance. C'est évident. Pourquoi les coups qu'il lui a infligés auparavant deviennent-ils des blessures maintenant ? La Statue n'avait pas de cicatrice et voilà qu'un trou béant se crée… et que le corps de pierre se désagrège dans un nuage de poussière.

Disparue la peau d'albâtre, disparue les veines claires, disparues les lèvres de marbre et la bouche béante aux dents de feu et à la langue si fraîche… En lieu et place du monstre abominable, il y a un enfant évanoui dont les cheveux blonds, en bataille, retombent mollement sur sa peau diaphane.

Délicate. Pâle. Fragile.

Il est beau même s'il parait incroyablement chétif. Presque faible. Ses bras, ses jambes, que laissent apercevoir ses habits trop grands pour lui, sont sans commune mesure avec ceux forts et musclés du corps de pierre qui les cachait aux yeux du monde.

Qui est-il ? Qu'est-il et que va-t-il advenir de lui ? Il a besoin d'aide, c'est évident : il a perdu conscience et a perdu l'armure qui le protégeait des agressions extérieures. Sa main glisse sur le front du jeune inconscient. Que peut-il faire ? Le ramener chez les statues ? Impossible… Lui-même se ferait tuer et il ne tient pas à mourir. Il ne peut pas l'emmener avec lui, non plus. Le Miroir, et les autres, détestent leurs ennemis. On risquerait de l'interroger, de se servir de lui dans cette guerre, de le torturer pour obtenir des renseignements, de le menacer pour obliger les autres à s'incliner… de le tuer, peut-être, s'ils s'y refusent, de l'offrir à la vindicte populaire, lui, le prisonnier coupable et condamné, servant d'exutoire au mal causé dans le passé, dans le présent, depuis une éternité. Chacune des deux fins serait une victoire. Le Miroir a soif de justice et de vengeance…

C'est hors de question. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un s'en prenne à ce petit être qui, s'il a peut-être commis les pires atrocités, n'en reste pas moins un enfant. On ne peut pas juger coupable un enfant. Un enfant n'est pas responsable, du moins pas à ce point. Un enfant ne peut pas choisir, pas en toute conscience, pas… raisonnablement. Et puis cet enfant l'a sauvé… comme ça, pour rien. Sans y être obligé. Cela veut bien dire qu'il n'est pas aussi démoniaque que ça. Qu'il y a du bon en lui, quelque part, sous la surface, sous la pierre qui a disparu. Peut-être est-ce là une occasion… de comprendre ce monde, ces hommes et ces créatures, d'avoir accès à l'autre côté de l'histoire. D'avoir enfin quelques réponses.

Il prend le petit corps dans ses bras. Il le cale contre sa poitrine. Les jambes de l'enfant se balancent de chaque côté de sa taille tandis qu'il le soutient, un de ses avant-bras passé sous ses fesses. Sa main libre s'est calée dans la chevelure blonde et maintient le petit visage au creux de son cou. Il ferme les yeux un instant, resserrant son étreinte, puis pose un regard déterminé sur l'horizon. Il commence à marcher. Il va l'emmener. Ailleurs. Quelque part. Quelque part où il sera en sécurité.

Quelque part où ils auront le temps…

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Milo Antarès et Kanon Gemini 

Ils sont quatre à gravir les escaliers. Milo ouvre la marche. Kanon et Gab sont juste derrière lui, suivis par Angelo. Ils débouchent sur le palier. En face d'eux, la porte de l'appartement est close. Le DJ marque une pause avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami.

– Ils m'ont acheté des cadeaux, hein ? demande-t-il avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné.

– Évidemment que oui, lui répond Kanon en haussant les épaules.

Milo grimace.

– Ça sert à quoi que je leur dise chaque année que j'en veux pas ? soupire-t-il.

– À rien. Mais tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Oui, il devrait le savoir. Il a beau expliquer à tout le monde que tout ce qu'il veut c'est que les gens soient là, là et heureux, ils se croient toujours obligés d'en rajouter, de rajouter des preuves… Comme si des objets pouvaient prouver quoique ce soit. Ça fait des années qu'il essaie de faire rentrer ça dans leur petite tête mais ça refuse d'imprimer.

– Tu n'es pas juste.

Milo se retourne vers Gabriel. C'est lui qui vient de parler. Les yeux méditerranéens se plantent dans les orbes glacés. Il n'a jamais prétendu l'être, juste. Ça veut dire quoi, d'abord ? Se détacher ? Être objectif pour prendre du recul ? Il n'en a pas envie. Il n'en a jamais eu envie. Il est plutôt ouvert d'esprit, à ce qu'il lui semble. Il évite les jugements trop rapides… mais qu'on ne lui demande pas d'arrêter d'avoir son opinion, à lui. La sienne, dans toute sa subjectivité.

– Tu aimes offrir des cadeaux aux autres, continue implacablement son ami. Pourquoi leur dénierais-tu ce droit que tu t'octroies ?

– Parce qu'eux, ils aiment en recevoir.

– Ils aiment peut-être également en offrir.

– Mais ça change rien… Quand je leur fais un cadeau, ça leur fait plaisir et donc ça me fait plaisir. Là, ça me fait pas plaisir à moi. Fais pas comme si tu comprenais pas.

– Mais je comprends très bien : parce que recevoir ne te fait pas plaisir, tu préfèrerais qu'ils se brident, qu'ils soient frustrés. Je croyais que tu voulais les voir heureux.

Il n'y a pas d'ironie dans la voix de Gabriel. Enfin pas trop. Il ne cherche pas à lui faire de la peine ou à le vexer. Il ne cherche pas à jouer non plus les ingénus ou à cacher sa réflexion derrière une apparente innocence. Ce n'est pas une attaque. C'est le simple constat de l'existence d'une contradiction dans son comportement. Maintenant c'est à lui de choisir, de décider s'il a envie d'être cohérent ou non.

Il sourit. Ils se sourient. Oh, sur le visage de Gab, c'est discret bien sûr. Ce n'est même pas vraiment un sourire. Juste une légère satisfaction. Celle d'avoir aidé un ami.

– J'espère que toi, en tout cas, tu m'as rien acheté.

– Je te l'ai promis, lui répond Gab de sa voix posée.

– Et pareil pour toi, décrète le DJ en se retournant vers Kanon.

– Mon cadeau, tu l'as déjà eu, se défend celui-ci.

La rupture avec Io. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les cadeaux de Kanon, c'est qu'il est clair qu'ils sont aussi tournés vers lui. Voire même avant tout.

Un dernier regard avec le quatrième de la bande qui, pour toute réponse à la question muette, se contente d'un sourire quasi-démoniaque. C'est maintenant sûr et certain : le bulldog en chef a profité de l'occasion pour se venger, façon de parler, de l'Hector en peluche. Et peut-être même du CD. C'est vrai qu'il a peut-être un peu abusé avec Waterloo et certaines autres chansons… Mais il a été gentil : _Angie_ datait de 1973 et, pourtant, il l'a mise quand même.

* * *

Alors qu'au milieu du salon Milo déballe ses cadeaux sous les rires et les applaudissements enthousiastes de tous les invités, Kanon glisse discrètement vers Shun. Le jeune DJ est celui qui s'est le plus investi dans l'organisation de cette fête. Il a tout géré, coordonnant les actions de ceux qui avaient moins de temps que lui, de ceux qui travaillent… comme si lui n'avait pas d'activité professionnelle. Le petit ange a été parfait.

– C'est une réussite et c'est à toi qu'on la doit, déclare donc Kanon à l'oreille de son jeune ami.

– Merci, lui répond celui-ci dans un sourire d'une modestie désarmante. Mais, tu sais, faire ça pour Milo, c'est très facile en fait. Tout le monde est tellement motivé que ça ne demande pas d'effort particulier.

Le pire, peut-être, c'est qu'il y croit très sincèrement. C'est adorable. Mais quoi de plus normal : il s'agit de Shun. Dès lors, il est inutile de chercher à le convaincre qu'il se trompe, qu'avoir fait de cette motivation, de ces envies, une réalité de cette qualité est tout à fait digne de louanges. Et puis, il faut bien avouer, que ce serait dommage que l'adolescent prenne la grosse tête même si le risque est mince. Autant changer de sujet.

– Ça l'air d'être une affaire qui roule, toi et ce mec, constate-t-il.

Les joues du petit ange rosissent. À quelques mètres de là, son prétendant, qui n'en est plus vraiment un si Kanon en croit les rapports de Milo sur les plus récentes soirées du Scylla au cours desquelles belle était la part faite aux verres partagés, aux doigts emmêlés et aux baisers échangés, discute avec Ikki. Apparemment, le grand-frère profite de ce que sa petite-amie filme le grand déballage pour apprendre à mieux connaître le tout nouveau et premier petit-copain de son petit-frère – Ikki doit sentir très… grand au milieu de tous ces petits. Probablement un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, donc.

– On s'entend bien, confirme Shun. Il est très gentil. Et puis…

– Et puis ce n'est pas désagréable d'avoir un chevalier servant qui fait tout pour te plaire, n'est-ce-pas ? complète Kanon.

– Ce n'est pas pour ça que… ! s'offusque le petit ange.

– Je sais, je sais. Mais ça n'empêche que c'est plutôt plaisant, non ?

– Oui, reconnait le jeune homme. C'est vrai que c'est… agréable de voir qu'il a vraiment envie de passer du temps avec moi. Quand je lui ai proposé de venir à cette soirée, il n'a pas hésité une seconde. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Milo.

– Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Il n'est là que pour toi, ça crève les yeux.

– D'ailleurs, je vais y aller. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Ikki lui fasse trop peur avec toutes ses questions. Et puis, il a encore un peu de mal avec toi. Enfin, avec ce qu'il y a entre nous.

– Jaloux ?

– Oui, confirme Shun dans un sourire qui contient juste ce qu'il faut d'innocence pour ne pas être orgueilleux.

Il s'écarte et va rejoindre son frère et son petit-ami. C'est à côté de ce dernier qu'il vient se placer. Il n'en faut pas plus à Ikki pour comprendre qu'il devra attendre une autre occasion pour reprendre ses investigations et, quelques minutes plus tard, il les quitte pour retrouver sa dulcinée.

– Il ne t'a pas trop embêté ? s'inquiète Shun.

– Pas du tout, lui assure Algol. Si j'étais ton frère, je crois que je m'inquièterais aussi beaucoup des gens que tu fréquentes.

– Ikki…est un peu plus que mon frère. Enfin qu'un frère normal. Ça fait cinq ans…

Les bras d'Algol viennent aussitôt l'entourer. Tendrement. Et un peu plus… Kanon a raison : c'est tout de même très agréable quelqu'un qui a ce genre d'attention même si le but de sa remarque n'était pas du tout celui-là.

– Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, murmure Shun blotti contre son petit-ami. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que ça me rend triste. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu une vie très normale jusqu'à présent... mais je ne regrette rien.

– Tu avoueras que le présent n'est pas très normal non plus…

C'est vrai, il doit bien le reconnaître. Il s'en est surtout rendu compte lorsqu'il a fallu qu'il explique la situation à vrai dire. Le fait qu'il occupe l'appartement de Kanon et Milo alors que ceux-ci habitent chez Gabriel, par exemple. Cela a beaucoup perturbé Algol. Il a fallu qu'il lui explique beaucoup de choses, à commencer par l'agression. Son petit ami a ouvert de grands yeux lorsqu'il a compris que le type qui avait, devant lui, pris Shun dans ses bras une semaine auparavant était un multimilliardaire, héritier d'une des plus grandes entreprises françaises. Cela n'a pas semblé le choquer ou le déranger outre mesure – en dehors du fait que cela a sans doute contribué à ne pas estomper sa jalousie naissante envers le cadet des Gemini – mais il est évident que ça doit le perturber un peu. Que ça le perturbe, lui qui est habitué à une vie plus simple. Il faut juste lui accorder le temps de comprendre qu'eux aussi sont tout ce qu'il y a de simples en fait. C'est une des raisons qui ont fait qu'il l'a invité aujourd'hui – même si la première reste, bien évidemment, le fait qu'il avait envie de passer du temps avec son petit-ami –, pour qu'il se rende compte que, s'ils sont un peu atypiques, ils ne sont pas hors du monde.

– Mais ce qui compte avant tout, c'est d'être heureux, non ? Tant qu'on ne fait de mal à personne, bien sûr…

– C'est vrai, murmure Algol avant d'emprisonner les lèvres de Shun.

Tandis que le jeune DJ noue ses bras autour du coup de son petit-ami, tandis que celui-ci serre tendrement le corps de l'adolescent contre le sien, un long et lent ballet commence. Un baiser.

– Je suis heureux que tu sois venu.

Algol sourit.

– C'est un merveilleux anniversaire.

– Oui. Milo…

Un doigt vient se poser sur sa bouche.

– Je ne parlais pas de Milo. Je parlais du mien.

Shun ouvre de grands yeux. Il vient de comprendre.

– Tu aurais dû me le dire ! J'aurais compris que tu ne viennes pas, que tu veuilles le passer avec tes amis ou…

– Chut… Si j'avais voulu le passer ailleurs, je serais ailleurs, je ne serais pas venu. Je suis très heureux d'être ici. Avec toi.

Shun sent ses joues rosirent à nouveau. Il détourne le regard de peur de virer à l'écarlate.

– Si tu m'avais prévenu, j'aurais pu t'offrir un cadeau, finit-il par déclarer tout en jouant avec les mailles du pull d'Algol. Pas nécessairement quelque chose d'extraordinaire mais…

Celui-ci glisse un doigt sous son menton et relève son visage vers le sien.

– Tu l'as déjà fait. Le plus beau des cadeaux, le plus extraordinaire… c'est toi.

* * *

Milo regarde la salle. Ça roucoule, ça rigole, ça papote… Tout le monde a l'air de bien s'amuser. Enfin tout le monde… Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Il y a d'abord Gabriel qui est un peu en retrait de toute l'agitation ambiante. Un œil mal averti pourrait croire qu'il n'est pas heureux d'être là mais Milo sait que c'est faux. Chez Gab, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas : des narines un peu plus pincées qu'à l'ordinaire, des paupières un peu plus lourdes, seraient la preuve qu'il est contrarié et qu'il tente de ne pas le montrer. Mais là, rien de tout ça. Les traits de son visage sont détendus même s'ils gardent leur impassibilité. Et ses épaules sont relâchées. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont tombe son pull pour s'en convaincre. Leurs yeux se croisent. Milo lui sourit et, depuis son côté du salon, tend vers lui sa coupe de champagne. Ils trinquent ensemble.

Ensuite, il y a cette fille. Assise dans un coin, à l'écart, elle se contente de regarder. Elle semble perdue. Comme si elle estimait ne pas être sa place. Mais pas comme Gab quand il a débarqué à leur appartement la première fois, par exemple. Cette fois-là, c'était le prince, le ministre plutôt, chez les manants et le ministre n'y était effectivement pas à sa place, même s'il avait une excellente raison d'être là. Ici, ce n'est pas pareil. L'impression rendue est très différente. Et le dérange. Il faut qu'il aille la voir. Mais d'abord…

D'un pas décidé, il fait quelques mètres et pose une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui sursaute légèrement à ce contact, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées, et lui lance un regard interrogatif.

– T'as parlé à ton frère ?

Kanon baisse la tête et détourne les yeux.

– Non. Pas encore.

– Tu comptes le faire aujourd'hui ? Ou au moins avant la semaine prochaine ? Ce serait mieux, tu penses pas ?

– Je t'ai dit que j'allais le faire.

– Ouais mais tu le fais pas. Il faut que tu ailles lui parler. Et ici, c'est mieux qu'à Sanctuary et…

– Et je ne créerai jamais une occasion spéciale juste pour en discuter avec lui. Je sais, on a déjà abordé le sujet, réplique Kanon en insistant fortement sur l'adverbe.

C'est vrai. Ils en ont déjà débattu. Et même plusieurs fois, Milo est le premier à reconnaître. Ce qui, compte tenu du fait que la visite chez les Judge ne date que de trois jours, peut être considéré comme beaucoup. Plein de débats, donc, et une seule conclusion : Kanon doit parler à son frère aujourd'hui. Le problème, c'est que l'heure tourne… comme le souligne Milo en brandissant sous le nez de son meilleur ami la montre qui vient de lui être offerte, justement, par le jumeau de celui-ci. Comme c'est bien fait.

– Ton frère va pas rester jusqu'à trois heures du mat'…

– C'est bon, soupire Kanon, excédé. Je vais y aller ! T'es content ?

Milo augmente un peu la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

– Ouais, affirme-t-il dans un sourire.

Que lui rend aussitôt son vis-à-vis. Ça fait du bien de voir Kanon sourire.

– Tu me tiens au courant, ajoute-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Précaution inutile pour le coup. Pas que Kanon ne garde pas ses petits secrets mais Milo est certain que, sur ce coup-là, Kanon lui fera part de la décision de Saga. Surtout si celle-ci ne va pas dans leur sens.

Bien. Maintenant que ceci est fait… direction la jeune fille, assise dans son coin. Il traverse la salle et vient se planter devant elle. Enfin planter… Pas trop non plus. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se sente agressée ou qu'elle aille imaginer qu'il lui reproche quoique ce soit.

– Ça te dérange si je m'assois là ? lui demande-t-il en indiquant la chaise à côté de la sienne.

Surprise, la jeune femme lève les yeux sur lui pour les rabaisser aussitôt.

– Non…

Sa réponse est un murmure adressé à ses mains jointes posées ses genoux, bien serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ses pieds, eux, n'ont sans doute rien entendu.

– Tu t'amuses bien ?

– Oui…

– Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi. T'es la sœur du gamin, là, qui est le secrétaire d'Ayo, c'est ça ?

– Oui…

– Et du coup, t'as rencontré Marine.

– Elle aide mon frère. Elle est venue quelques fois à la maison. Elle est très gentille.

– Je suis bien d'accord. Et tu t'appelles ?

– Seika…

– C'est joli. Et du coup, enchanté, Seika ! assure-t-il en lui tendant la main. Moi, c'est Milo.

Elle hésite un instant. Elle lui serre la main. Timidement au départ. Plus vigoureusement vers la fin.

– Je sais, avoue-t-elle dans un sourire. Marine et Aiolia m'ont dit ton prénom.

Elle est très jolie quand elle sourit.

– Tu es très jolie quand tu souris.

Elle se fige. Elle a l'air surprise. Pourquoi les gens sont-ils surpris par les vérités ? Qu'on préfère les nier ou faire comme si on n'était pas au courant, ça, Milo peut le comprendre. C'est parfois compliqué d'admettre la réalité alors on préfère se la cacher. Mais quand on refuse de voir la vérité, c'est que, quelque part, au fond de nous, tout au fond, on la connait, non ? Alors comment est-ce qu'on peut être surpris quand on nous met face à elle ? Gêné, embêté… ça oui. Mais pas surpris… Enfin pas ce surpris-là, quoi. Un surpris du genre _« comment est-ce qu'il fait pour savoir ça, lui ? »_, il pourrait l'admettre mais… Il la voit rougir. Il la voit baisser à nouveau les yeux. Voilà, ça, c'est plus logique. Plus habituel. Couplée à la surprise, cet embarras, il peut le comprendre. C'est celui qui nait des complexes, ces trucs qui troublent notre vision au point de nous rendre aveugle.

– Merci, lui murmure-t-elle. C'est gentil d'avoir accepté que je vienne, ajoute-t-elle tout bas après un instant.

– Hein ?

– Je disais que c'est gentil d'avoir permis que je vienne, répète-t-elle, élevant un peu la voix, se forçant à relever son visage vers lui.

– Pourquoi j'aurais dit non ?

– Tu ne me connaissais pas.

– Bah, c'était l'occasion. Elle en vaut une autre, t'es pas de mon avis ?

Elle lui sourit à nouveau. C'est bien. Elle se détend un peu. Son regard se pose sur le buffet.

– T'as pas faim ? demande-t-il. Moi j'ai faim. Mais j'arrive pas à me décider. Tout à l'air trop bon…

– C'est vrai que ça a l'air très appétissant.

– Si ça avait seulement l'air… Shura a dû préparer la moitié des plats et il cuisine trop bien. Et le reste… Lia a commandé des trucs à son boulot, Aldé a préparé ses spécialités… Je vais jamais m'en sortir. Si je prends une part de toutes les entrées, je n'aurais plus faim pour les desserts, c'est couru d'avance. Et ce serait super nul, on est d'accord, non ? Mais si je commence par les desserts…

– Tu n'auras plus faim pour les salades…

– Ou pire : les autres auront tout bouffé et y en aura plus. Je peux te demander un service ?

– Bien sûr, répond-elle, hochant la tête avec empressement.

– On fait moitié-moitié. Tu prends une part d'un truc, je prends une part d'un autre truc… et on se fait goûter. Comme ça, avec un peu chance et de volonté, on peut couvrir tous les plats. Et tous les gâteaux. T'en penses quoi ? Ça te tente ?

– Je ne sais pas…

– Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas manger ? Ça ne te fait pas envie ?

– Si mais… ça risque de faire beaucoup.

– C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de plats, convient le DJ dans une petite moue. Alors on rajoute une personne ! Une personne de plus, ça devrait le faire, non ?

– Oui, finit-elle par reconnaître du bout des lèvres.

Sans doute plus parce qu'elle ne veut pas lui opposer un second refus que parce que l'idée l'enthousiasme. Mais quelle importance puisque le résultat est là ?

– Et j'ai le candidat parfait pour nous aider ! déclare Milo, très content de lui.

– Qui ?

– Kiki. Le gamin roux. On le kidnappe, on le vole à son père en fait, Mû ne nous en voudra pas si on lui permet de se bécoter un peu tranquillement avec son Angelo de garde, et on le met sur le coup. Je suis sûr qu'il sera partant.

* * *

Kanon prend une grande respiration.

Saga et Ayoros roucoulent tranquillement, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un canapé qu'ils ont investi depuis le début de la soirée. Ils sont mignons tous les deux, à se moquer du monde qui les entourent, son jumeau ostensiblement chouchouté par son compagnon. C'est ridicule, bien sûr… Sans rire, c'est à se demander si Saga se rend vraiment compte qu'Ayoros est purement et simplement à son entière disposition. Il est fort probable que non. Après tout, Saga n'était pas conscient qu'Ayoros se mourrait d'amour pour lui, il y a dix mois de cela, alors qu'il le voyait tous les jours. De l'eau a coulé sous les points depuis. De quoi remplir un lac de bonne taille ou une petite mer intérieure. Les voilà rendus dans cet appartement, heureux et amoureux, pour fêter l'anniversaire d'un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas il y a encore un an. Ils sont mignons, quelque part. Saga ne voulait pas que sa relation soit rendue publique… et, au final, quelques semaines après leur premier baiser, Ayoros a emménagé à l'hôtel et l'histoire d'amour entre les deux hommes n'est plus qu'un secret de polichinelle pour les employés de la société. Le pire étant qu'ils n'ont pas particulièrement de gestes tendres dans l'enceinte de Sanctuary. Pas de baisers. Pas de câlins. Pas de mots doux ou de petits surnoms débiles. Juste un amour évident qui crée des sourires indulgents et parfois, il faut bien l'admettre, de petites moqueries. Rien de méchant. Juste des gens qui regardent un jeune couple.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il a repoussé jusqu'à présent la discussion qu'il veut avoir avec son frère. Pour ne pas gâcher ces instants qui finiront bien, c'est inévitable même si certains le regrettent, par disparaître un jour : autant que son jumeau en profite tout son saoul tant que c'est possible. Sauf qu'il n'a plus vraiment le choix : il faut absolument qu'il parle à Saga. Il se décide et franchit les quelques mètres qui le sépare du sofa.

– Je peux te parler ? demande-t-il à son frère.

– Bien sûr.

– Seul à seul, complète Kanon en lançant un regard qui pourrait passer pour une excuse vers Ayoros.

Aussitôt, celui-ci dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon et se lève.

– Je vais en profiter pour aller voir avec Lia si on peut trouver des dates qui conviennent à tout le monde, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire à son amant avant de s'éclipser.

Kanon le suit des yeux quelques secondes alors que l'aîné Nikopolidis rejoint son cadet.

– Il parle de quelles dates ? interroge Kanon en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ayoros souhaiterait me présenter à ses parents, lui explique Saga. Il aimerait qu'Aiolia et Marine soient du voyage.

– Un voyage ? Carrément ?

– Leurs parents habitent en Grèce. Tu avoueras qu'il est délicat d'y aller pour un simple café.

Délicat… non. Rentable, c'est déjà plus discutable.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui disais vouloir y aller doucement ? s'amuse-t-il. Et tu prévois déjà d'aller passer quelques jours dans ta belle-famille ?

Silence. Il se tourne vers son jumeau. Celui-ci le fixe, une lueur de reproche dans les yeux.

– De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demande Saga dans une tentative tout sauf discrète de couper court à cette discussion.

– Ce n'était pas une critique, s'excuse aussitôt Kanon. Je me moque un peu mais je suis vraiment content pour vous deux. Je te le jure. Ça me fait plaisir. Pour Ayo, parce que c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie, tu le sais… et pour toi. Parce que tu as l'air heureux quand tu es avec lui.

– C'est, sans aucun doute, parce que je le suis, reconnait l'aîné apparemment radouci. Alors ?

Kanon regarde autour de lui. Il y a encore trop de monde à son goût autour d'eux.

– Pas ici.

Saga se lève du canapé et suit son jumeau jusqu'à la petite pièce qui fait office de studio pour Milo et Shun. Les deux frères prennent chacun place sur une chaise de bureau. Kanon pose ses coudes sur ses genoux écartés et croises ses mains, le torse légèrement en avant.

– Je veux mes samedis après-midi, déclare-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Saga pour estimer la manière dont celui-ci va prendre sa demande.

Toujours prendre en compte les réactions de son interlocuteur, c'est une des bases de la négociation. Surtout dans les cas où on ne veut pas négocier, en réalité. La prise d'information n'implique pas nécessairement un changement de stratégie globale mais quelques adaptations sont systématiquement nécessaires, en fonction de l'humeur du moment. Et là, l'humeur de Saga est au haussement de sourcils.

– J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Tu ne travailles pas le samedi…

– Je ne parle pas du boulot mais de la surveillance d'Angelo. Je veux qu'il l'arrête au moins de temps en temps. Et ça m'arrangerait que ces temps tombent les samedis.

– Et c'est donc moi que tu viens voir.

– Bah quoi ? Je veux bien qu'il soit parano et que ça n'arrange rien mais, s'il me suit partout, c'est aussi parce que, toi, tu t'inquiètes. Donc si ça vient de toi et que tu arrives à lui faire comprendre que tu veux qu'il relâche la surveillance, tu devrais bien réussir à le convaincre. En plus, il bosse pour toi. Tu dois bien avoir des moyens de pression…

– Kanon ! s'offusque Saga.

– Quoi ? Je ne te demande pas de le menacer de le virer… Juste de faire en sorte qu'il me lâche. Un peu.

– Encore faudrait-il que je le veuille. Je me fais du souci pour toi et la présence d'Angelo…

– Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas le droit de t'en faire, le coupe Kanon. Moi, je m'en suis fait pour toi. Je m'en fais encore aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te flique continuellement.

– Je n'ai pas été agressé, que je sache, réplique instantanément Saga. Je n'ai pas été roué de coups par une bande. Je ne me balade pas on ne sait où sans prévenir personne…

– Mais je ne me balade pas n'importe où ! Ce n'est pas parce que je sors ailleurs que dans les rues de Neuilly que… Et puis merde ! Je ne suis pas toi ! Je n'ai pas été éduqué dans un milieu surprotégé qui fait que je n'envisage pas une seconde de ne pas prévenir tout le monde dès que je mets un pied dehors. Ce n'est toujours pas une critique, ajoute-t-il très vite. Tu as ta manière de fonctionner, elle te convient, c'est parfait pour moi. Je ne te juge pas. Je dis simplement que, moi, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Ce n'est juste pas possible. Je vais finir par péter un câble.

– Et ce sera de notre faute, si je comprends bien ?

– Mais non… Je dis simplement que c'est inéluctable. J'ai besoin d'air, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin d'espace. J'ai besoin de respirer. Je deviens dingue quand on me met en cage. Je tiens un moment et puis… j'explose et j'envoie tout valser. C'est plus fort que moi. Alors je ne te demande pas de me relâcher dans la nature, juste… de laisser la porte ouverte histoire que je n'ai pas le sentiment de me retrouver en prison. Parce qu'à certains moments, j'ai l'impression que vous me traitez comme si j'étais un criminel… Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas viable de continuer comme ça. Ni pour toi, parce que tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à t'inquiéter pour moi… Pas à ce point, en tout cas. Ni pour Angelo. Non mais sérieusement, Mika qui le dépose au moment où il vient chercher Gabriel pour aller à l'Institut ? Juste parce que Monsieur avait la trouille que je me barre avec Milo ? Alors qu'on avait rendez-vous ici, trois heures plus tard ? Et qui préfère rester avec nous plutôt que d'aller chercher Mû et Killian et de les accompagner ici ? C'est juste n'importe quoi. Ça va aller jusqu'où ? Une surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Non parce qu'autant je comprends qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer un peu au début mais ça fait trois semaines et je n'ai pas vraiment le sentiment que son problème s'arrange, hein. Au contraire même, je dirais. Et, à mon avis, on ne lui rend pas service en encourageant ou en acceptant ces élans de parano.

– Et pourquoi veux-tu tes samedis après-midi ?

– Et pourquoi pas ? rétorque le cadet. Il faut bien commencer quelque part. Et qu'Angelo relâche sa surveillance quand je suis enfermé au bureau, pour être franc, je n'en vois pas trop l'utilité…

– Ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne suis. Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est une simple question de principe. Ce n'est pas une simple envie de liberté. Ce n'est pas une impulsion née cette après-midi. Tout chez toi m'indique que tu as réfléchi à cette conversation. Et si je reconnais qu'effectivement notre attitude protectrice peut te donner le sentiment d'étouffer, je pense qu'il y a une raison bien précise à ta démarche. Raison qui ne doit pas être étrangère au coup de téléphone qui a précédé ton escapade de mercredi.

Kanon soupire. Marine a parlé de l'appel à Angelo. Il le sait car l'ancien policier en a fait mention dans les messages qu'il a laissé sur leurs portables, le sien et celui de Milo. Trois jours que Kanon esquive tant bien que mal le sujet mais il était évident qu'il finirait par y être confronté et à devoir fournir une explication.

– Tu aurais dû commencer par là, lui reproche son jumeau. Tu dis que tu ne veux plus que je m'inquiète… mais si tu souhaites que je te fasse confiance, il faut que tu acceptes de ne plus faire tant de mystères. Cela me rappelle un peu tes reproches à mon endroit lorsque je ne voulais pas te parler de ma CSP. Il serait temps que tu appliques tes propres conseils.

Kanon s'enfonce dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux se perdent sur le plafond au-dessus de lui. Son frère a raison et même s'il n'envisage pas de lui dire toute la vérité, pour plein de raisons parfaitement valables, à commencer par le fait qu'Eaque piquerait une crise phénoménale s'il venait à apprendre que Kanon a parlé de leur arrangement, que le cadet des Judge serait bien capable d'aller jusqu'à lui interdire à nouveau de voir Rhadamanthe, alors que le blond et lui n'ont même pas encore eu l'occasion de se parler, il est peut-être temps qu'il se dévoile un peu…

– J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. Ça doit être normal, j'imagine, après ce qui m'est arrivé… J'ai repensé à ma vie depuis que je t'ai retrouvé et même avant. Aux choix que j'ai faits. À ce que je veux pour mon avenir. Au genre de personne que j'ai envie d'être. Je ne suis pas parfait et je ne le serai jamais mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il y ait des choses que je veux changer. Dans mes relations avec les gens, notamment.

– C'est pour cela que tu as rompu avec Io ?

Kanon hoche la tête.

– Cette histoire ne menait nulle part. Enfin nulle part ailleurs que sur le canapé de son bureau. Ou dans le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Je ne veux plus de ça. J'ai envie de… Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire. Je dirais bien de relations normales mais je crois que je n'en ai jamais eues alors j'ai du mal à me figurer ce que ça peut être. Quand je vois Shina avec Aldé, quand je te vois avec Ayo… Ça a l'air si simple…. et vous avez l'air si… bien. Je vous envie un peu, je crois. Je ne dis pas que je cherche le grand amour, hein. Je voudrais seulement… Ça m'énerve, si tu savais… Je suis incapable de savoir ce que j'attends d'une relation. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on est en droit d'en attendre sorti des parties de jambes en l'air régulières.

Il y a bien l'exemple avec Rhadamanthe, quand ils se voyaient à l'Olympe… Mais même si Eaque a raison, même si Rhadamanthe est amoureux de lui, on ne construit rien autour d'un verre de scotch à discuter de chevaux. Pas que ce soit désagréable, au contraire même, il a beaucoup apprécié ces moments, inutile de chercher à le nier, mais il n'empêche que le résultat c'est que le blond l'a pris pour un prostitué et que lui a pris sa statue… pour une statue justement. Il faudrait être débile pour ne pas voir que cette relation n'était basée que sur du vent, des illusions de part et d'autre, chacun se complaisant dans une sorte de fantasme, tordant la réalité pour qu'elle l'entretienne aussi longtemps que possible. Tout aurait fini par éclater un jour. C'est ce qui est arrivé. C'est son illusion qui s'est brisée lorsque Rhadamanthe a voulu donner corps à la sienne, devant l'Olympe. Et mercredi, ce qu'il en restait a rendu l'âme devant le vrai visage du blond. Il voulait croire que le plus jeune des Judge ne s'était pas intéressé à son physique. Pas uniquement. Et mine de rien, après qu'il l'ait sauvé… On ne sauve pas quelqu'un pour ses beaux yeux ou ses fesses. Enfin, il n'y a sans doute pas que ça mais la réalité, la vérité, c'est que Rhadamanthe était juste trop timide et trop complexé pour tenter quoique ce soit. C'est d'ailleurs à peine croyable qu'un type comme lui puisse être cassé à ce point. Cet homme a tout. La beauté, la richesse, l'intelligence, le pouvoir, l'éducation… Un vrai charisme, une conversation intéressante – quand on arrive à lui décrocher trois mots… –, de la classe… et il est incapable de croire qu'on puisse s'intéresser à lui si on n'est pas payé pour.

Tu m'étonnes que ça ait collé entre eux sans qu'ils aient eu besoin de se parler ou presque. Rhadamanthe sortait les chéquiers et lui acceptait les cadeaux. Une belle relation, franchement. Pas du tout pathologique. Pas du tout malsaine. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer maintenant qu'il pourra aider le benjamin Judge sans retomber dans ce genre de travers. Ou sans que le remède soit pire que le mal pour le blond. Les craintes formulées par Milo devant les grilles du Manoir Judge, échos de l'angoisse qu'Eaque venait tout juste d'exprimer, sont tout à fait justifiées. Si Rhadamanthe venait à s'attacher à lui davantage, s'ils se mettaient à sortir ensemble, ce serait courir un risque, un vrai risque. Un trop grand risque. Il veut aider celui qui l'a sauvé. Pas lui briser le cœur ou créer plus de problèmes à leur entourage respectif. Il ne veut pas, il ne veut plus le blesser. Il va falloir qu'il se montre prudent. Il ne doit pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Il a encore une semaine pour réfléchir à leur discussion, à la manière dont il devra se comporter. Cela tombe plutôt bien qu'il ait tout ce temps devant lui. Ne reste qu'à croiser les doigts pour que cela suffise.

– Et quel est le rapport avec cet appel ? demande Saga, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

– Le rapport, c'est que mercredi… En fait, c'est le frère de quelqu'un que j'ai connu avant de te rencontrer qui m'a appelé. Il a su pour l'agression et il s'inquiétait pour moi. Mais il n'osait pas m'appeler, pour prendre des nouvelles, et donc son frère m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas passer chez eux. J'y suis allé avec Milo. Il les connait, lui aussi. Et j'ai promis que j'y retournerai. Je compte y aller samedi prochain.

– Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'Angelo t'accompagne ?

– Parce que je les ai connus avant de te retrouver, je viens te le dire. Ils m'ont connu en tant que Kanon, le petit serveur, meilleur ami du DJ d'une petite boite de nuit… Alors ils savent qui je suis maintenant mais c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça, comme situation, pour ne pas en rajouter. Si je débarque avec gardes-du-corps et tout le tintouin, il va encore être plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'est normalement. Déjà que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très expansif…

– Et pourtant, tu veux y retourner.

– Pourtant ? relève Kanon.

– Ceux de tes amis que je connais sont plutôt exubérants.

C'est vrai. Mais ce ne sont pas vraiment ses amis… ce sont plutôt ceux de Milo.

– Lui, il est différent, avoue-t-il dans un murmure.

– Tu vas peut-être me rétorquer que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais, cet homme, c'est de lui dont… tu étais amoureux ?

– Non ! répond précipitamment Kanon. Non. Pas du tout. Ils n'ont pratiquement rien à voir…

Ce n'est pas exactement un mensonge, n'est-ce-pas ? Rhadamanthe et sa statue n'ont pas grand-chose en commun en dehors des mèches blondes, d'une peau d'albâtre et d'un regard doré neutre au point que vous pouvez lui faire dire ce que vous voulez… et surtout n'importe quoi.

– Pourquoi t'as cru que je parlais de lui ? demande-t-il à son jumeau.

– Tu parlais d'Ayoros et moi. De tes amis. D'amour. J'ai cru…

– C'est toi qui as orienté la discussion là-dessus avec ma rupture avec Io, se défend Kanon. Alors ? Tu es d'accord ? Pour que j'y aille sans Angelo. Si ça peut te rassurer, Milo est toujours partant pour m'accompagner. C'est un bon compromis, je pense. Je ne serai pas seul donc Angelo et toi, vous ne vous en ferez pas trop et de l'autre côté, le mec dont je te parle…

– Oui.

Kanon regarde son frère qui a prononcé ce mot de guerre lasse pourrait-on croire si ce n'était l'amusement dans les yeux pers.

– Vraiment ? l'interroge-t-il.

Saga hoche légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

– Et je ne te demanderai pas le nom de cet homme, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire.

Kanon baisse les yeux, reconnaissant sa défaite : son jumeau a vu clair dans son jeu.

– Merci, fait-il sincèrement reconnaissant.

– Ne me remercie pas. Cela a l'air si important pour toi… Je t'aime. Et je veux que tu sois heureux.

* * *

– J'aurais aimé y aller pour mon anniversaire mais avec les vacances de Shaka…

Ayoros hausse légèrement les épaules. En face de lui, Gabriel acquiesce. Il ne peut qu'approuver la conclusion éludée de cette phrase. L'absence simultanée de trois cadres dirigeants – auxquels il convient d'ajouter celle de Marine – serait vraiment problématique pour Sanctuary et s'il est vrai que Shaka est loin d'occuper un poste capital dans l'organigramme, il n'en reste pas moins une pièce importante de leur organisation, ne serait que par sa prodigieuse capacité à s'approprier un dossier à n'importe quel stade de son développement. Couplée à ses activités de conseil juridique, c'est une qualité qui aurait dû lui valoir une place bien plus haute que celle qu'il occupe actuellement au sein de l'entreprise, au détail près qu'il a clairement exprimé, à plusieurs reprises, son refus d'être promu à la direction générale ce que Saga a toujours respecté.

– Aiolia travaillera à Noël, poursuit Ayoros, ce qui nous laisse les premières semaines de Décembre. Ce n'est pas plus mal : avec le bilan annuel, partir durant la seconde quinzaine aurait été virtuellement impossible.

– Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ? s'enquiert Gabriel.

– Simplement que tu trouves le week-end autour duquel notre voyage serait le moins sujet à discussion. Saga est d'accord sur le principe de rencontrer mes parents mais tu le connais aussi bien que moi… ou même mieux : s'il n'a pas l'assurance que son absence ne créera pas de difficultés, il se défilera au dernier moment.

L'air attendri avec lequel Ayoros finit cette phrase ne laisse aucune place au doute : il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de regretter l'implication de Saga dans les affaires ou sa – trop – grande conscience de ses responsabilités.

– Si les arguments ne viennent que de moi, il pourra se cacher derrière le fait que je ne suis pas objectif dans cette affaire, ajoute-t-il.

– Tu ne l'es pas, déclare Gabriel.

– Je le reconnais : si nous n'étions pas ensemble, je n'aurais pas envie de le présenter à mes parents. Mais je crois vraiment qu'il a besoin de vacances. L'agression de Kanon, le comportement des Judge… tout cela l'a beaucoup perturbé. Changer d'environnement pour quelques jours, peut l'aider à faire le point. Et cela ne pourra lui faire que du bien.

Et de toute façon, ils sont tous subjectifs. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Saga.

– Je m'en occupe. Même s'il risque de voir, dans notre action coordonnée, un piège.

Ayoros sourit, tendrement.

– Ce n'est pas un problème. Ce sont les pièges qu'il ne voit pas qu'il déteste. Ceux dont il a conscience, il adore se laisser tomber dedans. Parce qu'il sait que si nous les avons tendus, ce n'est que parce que nous l'aimons. Et maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

D'un mouvement de la tête, il indique les jumeaux qui viennent de réintégrer la pièce principale et se séparent, chacun retrouvant ses activités normales. Leur discussion s'est bien terminée : aucun n'affiche d'air contrarié. Ayoros rejoint son compagnon et ils réinvestissent leur canapé qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, est toujours libre.

Les yeux de Gabriel se détachent du couple pour parcourir la pièce à la recherche de Milo.

Il a passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à observer le DJ. Un DJ resplendissant, rayonnant, lumineux. Comme à son habitude.

Tout cela est déstabilisant. Ce tout ne concerne ni son intérêt – quoi de plus normal que de s'intéresser à l'homme dont il est épris ? – ni l'aura éclatante de Milo. Du moins…

Comment interpréter le fait que, quelques secondes à peine avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, l'invité d'honneur de cette fête semblait tourmenté, contrarié, et qu'une simple conversation, quelques mots échangés dans un couloir, ait pu balayer ce désarroi ? Milo mentirait-il en ce moment ? Cacherait-il, depuis son entrée, ses véritables sentiments pour le bonheur de ceux qui l'entourent ? Et même un peu avant. Depuis cette phrase. La sienne.

_Je croyais que tu voulais les voir heureux_.

C'est à cet instant que le DJ s'est mis à sourire. L'effort de Milo s'est-il limité à faire le premier pas, d'enclencher le premier tour de roue ? Est-ce un véritable cercle vertueux, le bonheur des uns entraînant celui de l'autre ? Le mouvement perpétuel n'existe pourtant pas. Est-ce à dire qu'il continue, en ce moment même, à taire ses doutes et le léger malaise qu'il pourrait ressentir ?

Quelle pourrait en être la cause ? Pourquoi le DJ n'aime-t-il pas recevoir ?

Lui n'apprécie guère les fêtes d'anniversaire mais c'est avant tout pour l'agitation qu'elles causent, pour l'enthousiasme exacerbé dont se croient obligés de faire preuve les invités… cette passion qui l'agresse. L'agressait. Ce n'est plus autant le cas aujourd'hui, il doit le reconnaître. S'il n'éprouve toujours pas le besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments de manière aussi exubérante, et s'il en sera probablement toujours ainsi à ce qu'il lui semble, il peut admettre que d'autres ait envie d'être démonstratifs, que ce soit leur moyen d'expurger un trop plein de sentiments. Mais contrairement à lui, Milo n'a jamais semblé ne pas apprécier les démonstrations d'affection à son endroit, même les plus extravagantes. Il y a donc autre chose, une autre raison.

Quelle peut-elle être ? Milo la connait-il ? Est-il seulement conscient de son existence ? Ment-il sciemment en donnant l'impression d'être heureux, en étant heureux ? Fait-il réellement le choix d'écarter ses idées noires, militant du méliorisme, adepte d'une posture philosophique optimiste active ? Ou s'agit-il d'un mécanisme de défense de l'ordre du réflexe ? Un mode de pensée qui lui serait à ce point devenu familier qu'il aurait basculé dans le domaine du naturel ? L'apparent oubli de ses doutes, est-il volontaire ou non ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il éprouve le besoin d'aider, d'être à l'écoute ? Pour assourdir le son de ses propres voix intérieures ? Couvrir leurs murmures des appels assourdissants de ceux qui l'entourent ?

Est-ce pour cela qu'il s'est précipité, dès qu'il a pu, au chevet de cette jeune fille ?

Il a ressenti un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il l'a vu s'intéresser à elle. De la jalousie et l'envie d'intervenir, d'aller se mêler de ce rapprochement. Il n'en a rien fait. Son comportement aurait, c'est hautement probable, surpris Milo qui lui aurait aussitôt demandé des explications. Or ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de provoquer une discussion avec le DJ sur les raisons de son comportement. N'est-il d'ailleurs pas présomptueux de sa part d'imaginer qu'en quelques semaines d'observation et une conversation, il ait su déceler un problème qui serait resté invisible aux amis les plus proches du DJ ? Shina, Aldeberto et même Kanon, auraient-ils pu vivre auprès de Milo et ne se rendre compte de rien ? N'est-ce pas là le signe qu'il voit ce qu'il aimerait voir ? Que toute cette réflexion n'est rien d'autre que le moyen qu'il a trouvé pour tenter de se convaincre que le DJ ne se soucie pas réellement de cette fille ?

Milo…

S'il n'en était pas amoureux, il serait presque tenté de lui en vouloir pour l'avoir fait entrer dans ce monde inconnu où il n'arrive toujours pas à discerner ce qui est purement subjectif de ce qui ne l'est pas.

Killian est en train de se servir une large part d'un gâteau à la crème. Gabriel le suit des yeux : l'enfant partage son repas avec Milo et la jeune fille, il le sait. Les invités s'écartent devant le lutin roux et son trésor. Les invités s'écartent… et découvrent un couple, un homme et une femme, aux lèvres jointes.

Milo et Seika s'embrassent.

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Après ce baiser, il y en a eu d'autres. Après ce baiser, il les a vus se sourire, se donner la becquée. Après ce baiser…

Par bonheur – est-ce bien le terme adéquat ? –, il n'a pas perçu, dans ces gestes, une tendresse qui pourrait se rapprocher du comportement de son meilleur ami et de son compagnon, de celui de Shun avec le sien ou de tout autre couple qu'il a eu l'occasion d'observer. De tout autre couple d'amoureux. Milo ne lui a pas donné l'impression d'éprouver ce type de sentiment pour la jeune femme. Milo était tout simplement… Milo. Souriant. Amical. Le DJ doit apprécier cette jeune femme. Il l'aime sans doute bien, de la même façon qu'il aime tout le monde ou presque, mais il ne l'aime pas. Pas comme l'ancien éducateur du DJ aime le frère de Mû. Durant le baiser qu'ils ont échangé à l'hôpital, il y avait une forme d'évidence qui était totalement absente des échanges entre Milo et la jeune fille…

Et il ne parle pas du désir, ardent, qui se dégageait de leur étreinte.

Son regard se perd sur l'oreiller à côté de lui.

Milo et lui ont échangé un baiser et plus encore. Et aussi merveilleux que soit ce souvenir empreint de plénitude, il est également exempt de cette évidence et de tout désir, de la part de Milo. De tout désir… C'est étrange. S'il est à peu près persuadé que son amant d'un jour a apprécié leurs ébats, il est à peu près certain qu'il n'a jamais eu envie de lui. De lui montrer, de lui apprendre le plaisir, d'échanger, de partager, oui… mais pas d'envie. Rien qui puisse se rapprocher, peu ou prou, du… rouge. Et si deux bonheurs se sont bien rencontrés lorsque leurs lèvres se sont jointes, le sien, d'avoir trouvé l'homme qu'il pourrait aimer, qu'il aimait, qu'il aime, et celui de Milo, d'avoir réussi et accompli ce que tout autre que lui a fini par considérer comme un miracle… il n'y avait rien de plus pour son partenaire. Comme il n'y avait rien de particulier dans ses baisers avec cette dénommée Seika.

Milo n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Et Milo n'est pas amoureux de lui.

Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle. Du moins pas une grande révélation. Il s'en doutait. Il le sait. Milo le considère comme son ami. Et la vérité, c'est que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Depuis l'agression de Kanon, depuis que Milo et le jumeau de Saga ont réintégré son appartement, force est de constater qu'il est heureux. Heureux est peut-être top fort. Satisfait plutôt. C'est cela. Satisfait.

Que ce soit durant les jours où Kanon en voulait à Milo ou même lors de la semaine écoulée, ils ont échangé, discuté. Ils ont eus, régulièrement, des moments, ensemble, juste tous les deux, où ils ont pu partager leurs angoisses, leurs doutes. Principalement celles de Milo, il faut le reconnaître, qui se souciait de son meilleur ami, mais il a existé une réelle communion entre eux. Milo parlait, expliquait… lui demandait son avis, l'écoutait, en tenait compte, lui opposait des objections… Il avait le sentiment d'être revenu des mois en arrière, lorsqu'ils ne vivaient qu'à deux, lorsque cet appartement était le leur. Lorsqu'ils étaient… ensemble.

Crétin.

Oh, il pourrait se trouver des excuses. Il pourrait accuser Kanon d'avoir accaparé l'attention de son meilleur, par exemple. Ce n'est pas totalement faux, évidemment, mais là où il aurait pu se servir de ce fait pour approfondir sa relation avec Milo, de la même façon qu'il s'est servi de sa convalescence pour rapatrier le DJ chez lui, il a préféré profiter d'une situation qui lui convenait. Qui le satisfaisait. Il n'a pas souhaité courir le risque de perdre ce qu'il avait, l'illusion d'une relation platonique confortable, d'autant plus confortable, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne s'est pas senti particulièrement frustré sexuellement durant ces trois dernières semaines. Il a choisi le statuquo. Et le résultat est là : Milo sort avec Seika.

Crétin.

Bon. Se fustiger ne servira à rien, du moins à rien de concret.

Que peut-il faire ? Tenter de provoquer la rupture du couple nouvellement formé ? De quel droit ? Est-ce parce que sa stupidité l'a conduit sur une route particulièrement éloignée de ses objectifs qu'il doit s'en prendre à cette jeune fille ? Qu'il doit empêcher Milo de s'occuper d'elle ? Milo n'a jamais été amoureux. Milo n'est pas amoureux. Milo veut sans doute la réparer, elle qui criait silencieusement son besoin d'aide et d'attention. Il est du reste probable que le DJ soit tombé dans une sorte de piège, même si encore une fois le terme est inadéquat. Il n'y a que de son point de vue qu'il s'agit d'un piège – avec tout ce que ce terme peut sous-entendre de négatif. Milo, lui, est sans doute à mille lieux de considérer cette rencontre ainsi. Le DJ, ainsi que ceux qui l'ont provoquée, doivent la considérer comme une… opportunité. Une possibilité.

C'est extrêmement désagréable comme sensation. Imaginer que les proches du DJ ont orchestré cette confrontation, qu'ils ont placé leurs pions… Le plus déplaisant est sans doute de comprendre qu'il ne peut leur en vouloir. Les joueurs restent libres de leurs choix. C'est Milo qui a décidé d'engager la partie. Et lui-même n'agit pas autrement… ne serait-ce qu'envers Saga.

La solution réside peut-être dans le fait de voir, lui aussi, cette expérience comme une opportunité. Celle d'observer Milo dans le cadre d'une relation suivie. Celle d'en apprendre plus sur le DJ. Et, peut-être, d'approcher les réponses aux interrogations que lui pose, sans le savoir, l'homme qu'il aime.

S'il parvient à mieux comprendre Milo… sans doute sera-t-il plus simple de le faire tomber amoureux de lui.


	77. Samedi 18 Novembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Anniversaire de Milo, prise trois. Kanon a rêvé et convaincu son frère de faire en sorte qu'Angelo relâche sa surveillance les samedi après-midi. Shun et Algol se sont bécotés. Milo a rencontré Seika et l'a embrassée sous les yeux de Gabriel qui refuse de se laisser abattre pour si peu (!) et qui nous fait donc une superbe démonstration de positive attitude._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre intérêt et votre soutien. Qu'il fut long à venir ce chapitre-ci… et au chapitre des « grandes surprises », on remarquera que mes bonnes résolutions de début d'année n'ont pas fait long feu. Quoique. J'ai promis d'essayer et c'est plutôt vrai que j'essaye. De là à dire que c'est concluant… Qui a dit qu'il est très concluant que ça ne fonctionne pas du tout et que c'est mort ? Rhooo… Comme ce n'est pas très gentil :'( mais c'est clairement vrai ^^_

_Ombe : __Tu as désactivé les MPs du coup, je ne peux pas te répondre directement. Tu vas me dire, peut-être que tu ne veux pas de réponse. Mais on ne sait jamais et comme, sur ce coup, je ne me sens pas l'âme d'une partisane du « dans le doute, abstiens-toi »… Bref. Le cerveau de Kanon travaillé par des révélations sur Rhadachou ? Voilà qui est étonnant, n'est-il-pas ? :p Shun est une bulle d'oxygène, oui. Quelques grammes de finesse dans un monde de brutes. Une vraie pub pour du chocolat. Milo… c'est Milo, j'ai envie de dire. Effectivement, ses méthodes sont plutôt particulières. Quant à Gabriel, il peut dire merci à son caractère. J'en connais d'autres (je ne donnerais pas les noms parce que je suis sympa) qui aurait vécu ce genre de situations beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus mal… *regarde du côté de Kanon à propos de certaines photos avec Rhada et Myu dessus* (oups, j'ai donné un nom, là, non ?)._

_Choupi :__ C'est vrai que le plan de Gab a un peu tout de l'investigation scientifique. En même temps, c'est plutôt quelqu'un de rationnel (je dirais même cartésien, au détail près qu'il accepte pleinement que certains domaines soient hors de sa portée et que, de toute façon, l'important c'est de trouver un modus operandi qui lui convienne, et pas se triturer la cervelle). Pour les sentiments de Milo… je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, mais ce n'est pas grave si je me répète, j'avais envie (ce n'est pas la seule raison qui m'a poussé à choisir cette façon de faire mais elle a compté, c'est certain) de placer le lecteur dans la situation de Gabriel qui avance sans pour autant savoir ce que peut ressentir le DJ. Pour Kanon et Rhada, je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire et je suis relativement d'accord :) mais le fait est que Kanon est un peu perdu quand même… ^^ et je suis très heureuse que le résumé t'ait plu ! J'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire celui-là, surtout qu'il résumé bien :p_

_Sonia :__ Milo nous l'avait dit, Gab a un faux air de Sean Connery dans __Octobre Rouge__, un air russe (qui a dit sibérien ? ^^)… et « fiston, les russes ne sont pas des hommes à agir sans un plan ». J'espère que la suite des événements le concernant (et concernant les autres, aussi d'ailleurs) te plaira._

_Seika :__ Très heureuse de savoir que ce chapitre t'a plu Quant à savoir comment Gabriel va faire tomber Milo dans ses filets… Il serait plus juste, je pense, de se poser la question de savoir comment il va essayer de charmer le DJ, parce qu'après tout, le dit DJ pourrait bien ne pas être intéressé, non ?_

_Mlanie : __Cela me fait bizarre (et très plaisir, évidemment) de savoir que ton intérêt grandit après 76 chapitres. Pour les couples et la suite, motus et bouche cousue, mais j'espère que cela te plaira._

_Appo98 :__ Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise ! J'espère que cela continuera._

_Forever :__ La voilà !_

_Je vous laisse donc avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Les rideaux du salon ont été ouverts en grand. De l'autre côté des fenêtres, les arbres ont perdu leur feuillage et l'herbe est d'un vert fade. Eaque frissonne. Il ne devrait pas. Ici, à l'intérieur, la température est des plus agréables et le léger pull qu'il porte devrait largement suffire à le réchauffer. Et pourtant… il a froid. Il fait froid. La faute à cette atmosphère glaciale, glacée qui inonde la pièce. La faute à la lumière crue, d'un gris presque blanc, des matinées de novembre quand le ciel est bouché de nuages clairs. Aucun soleil ne réchauffera cette partie du monde aujourd'hui.

Au cimetière, Rhadamanthe doit être transis.

Il aurait aimé que son petit-frère reporte sa visite au caveau familial. Il a vainement tenté de le convaincre mais cela fait des semaines maintenant que le blond n'avait pas honoré son devoir filial, trop longtemps pour qu'il accepte de renoncer à son projet. Et puis, c'est une journée particulière et si Rhada a besoin de cette promenade rituelle, que ce soit pour se donner du courage, pour évacuer une quelconque culpabilité ou simplement se calmer, faire le point, qui est-il pour l'en empêcher ? Il aurait pu arguer que leur invité pourrait arriver à n'importe quelle heure mais cela aurait été un mensonge : leurs visiteurs n'arriveront que dans l'après-midi. C'est ce dont ils ont convenu, il y a dix jours.

Il soupire et boit une gorgée de son cocktail.

Rhadamanthe va mieux. Il n'a plus de crises violentes. Il lui arrive encore de faire des cauchemars mais il se calme rapidement dès lors qu'il se réveille. Depuis le début de la semaine, Hyppolite Twin n'a pas eu à lui faire la moindre injection. Ils ont même considérablement diminué les doses des analgésiques... au point qu'ils doivent pratiquement se battre avec lui pour qu'il accepte d'en prendre, Rhadamanthe arguant que les douleurs sont supportables si ce n'est qu'elles l'empêchent pratiquement de dormir. Détail. En toute chose, Rhada est excessif. Mais il va mieux et le retour de ses positions tranchées en est la meilleure preuve. Il est à nouveau conscient, lucide. C'est une excellente nouvelle. Vraiment. À ceci près que cela ne fait que mettre en exergue à quel point son petit-frère est attaché à Kanon Gemini.

Comme souvent, il a eu raison. Son analyse, ses suppositions ont été vérifiées et le chemin qu'il a choisi l'a conduit exactement là où il le souhaitait. Il a eu raison de faire appel à Kanon, d'imaginer qu'il pourrait aider Rhadamanthe à sortir de ce monde de fantasmes dans lequel son petit-frère s'était enfermé. Volontairement. De cela, il en est quasi certain : son frère avait délibérément choisi de fuir la réalité. C'est la seule explication à son si rapide rétablissement. Son petit-frère préférait son monde onirique, dans lequel il pouvait avoir Kanon près de lui, plutôt que la réalité. Ce n'est que la promesse de le retrouver ici qui l'a fait revenir. Une chance, vraiment, que le blond n'apprécie guère les rêves, qu'il ait toujours privilégié le réel à la fantasmagorie, qu'il soit prêt, sans hésiter, à échanger le tout de là-bas au petit peu d'ici.

Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, bien sûr. Il ne peut avoir de certitude sans en avoir parlé avec le principal intéressé or il ne lui a pas posé la question. Il ne veut pas savoir. Il ne veut pas avoir de certitudes. Tant qu'ils n'aborderont pas ce sujet, il lui restera l'infime espoir qu'il se trompe.

La sonnerie de son téléphone, posé sur la table basse, le tire de ses réflexions. Il le récupère et s'effondre sur le sofa avant de décrocher, son autre bras pendant mollement dans le vide, sa main jouant avec le verre qui repose maintenant, à moitié rempli, sur le parquet.

– Hello, Master.

_California Dreaming_ ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'appelant. Ça plus le fait qu'il lui ait laissé un message il y a un quart d'heure à peine.

– _Bonjour. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu répondre tout à l'heure mais Dohko…_

– Vous allez bien ?

– _Oui. Et toi ?_

Sa gorge se noue. Il aimerait répondre oui. Il aimerait répondre qu'il va bien. Correctement en tout cas. Mais c'est faux et il en est parfaitement conscient.

– _Eaque ?_

Rhadamanthe se rétablit. Et si Kanon Gemini ne fait pas n'importe quoi – il y veillera –, il ira encore bien mieux dans quelques temps. Son petit-frère n'a plus besoin de lui et, il doit bien l'avouer, c'est assez insupportable comme sensation de se sentir inutile. Et seul. Très seul. Désespérément seul.

– Tu as des nouvelles de Myu ?

– _Tu n'as pas répondu…_

– S'il-te-plait…

– _Oui. J'en ai._

De mauvaises, probablement, puisque Shion ne développe pas plus. Eaque est parfaitement au courant de l'état déprimé de son ancien amant qui tente, tant bien que mal, de poursuivre sa tournée malgré tout. Valentine le tient au courant, tout en le couvrant de reproches d'avoir laissé Myu espérer que quelque chose serait possible entre eux, de lui avoir envoyé des signes, les jours précédents, pour le rejeter purement et simplement depuis l'agression. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le journaliste lui en veut. Parce qu'il pense qu'il s'est joué du chanteur, leur ami, et de ses sentiments dont il était parfaitement au courant.

– _Tu devrais l'appeler._

– Je ne peux pas.

– _Je me doute que tu dois te sentir en partie responsable mais…_

– Master…

– _Myu est plus solide que tu ne le croies. Et même s'il est déçu qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre vous…_

– Je t'assure que…

– _Et moi je t'assure que ce qui lui cause le plus de souci est sa crainte que tu puisses lui en vouloir de ce qui est arrivé à ton frère. La suggestion venait de lui, c'était un de ses concerts, son service de sécurité ne t'a pas aidé… Une simple mise au point de ta part l'aiderait beaucoup, j'en suis certain. _

– Tu te trompes.

– _À quel propos ?_

– Ce n'est pas pour ces raisons qu'il va mal.

– _Pourquoi alors, selon toi ?_

– Il nous a vus, Minos et moi.

À Los Angeles, et pour quelques instants, le temps s'est arrêté.

– _Pardon ?_

– À l'hôpital, pendant que Rhada… Myu essayait de me consoler. Il n'arrivait à rien. Et puis… Minos est arrivé et je me suis jeté dans ses bras. Et lui a réussi. À me faire me sentir mieux. À me réconforter. Juste en me parlant. Juste en me serrant contre lui. Je ne sais pas si Myu a compris… mais maintenant, il sait que je ne l'aime pas. Et que je ne l'aimerai jamais. Et que même son amitié, son affection… ne sont rien à côté de celles de Minos. Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle dans ces conditions ? Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Que, malgré tout, il compte pour moi ? C'est la vérité mais comment veux-tu que cela lui suffise, en ce moment ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut… Ce qu'il voulait. Et c'est justement tout le problème. Il vaut mieux que je me tienne éloigné de lui pour l'instant. Je ne ferais qu'empirer les choses en le contactant. Il a besoin de temps. J'espère simplement qu'il comprendra un jour que je ne jouais pas avec lui… Que j'aurais aimé… l'aimer. J'aurais vraiment voulu. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais je ne peux pas. Si tu arrives à le joindre, conseille-lui de faire une pause. Continuer ses concerts ne rime à rien. Il devrait aller dans un monastère bouddhiste quelconque. Cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien l'année dernière.

– _J'essaierai de lui en parler mais je ne te promets rien quant au résultat._

Shion n'a pas besoin de promettre. Myu est Myu. Il finira par se ranger à l'opinion du Master. Il a toujours été un élève plutôt obéissant. Bien davantage que lui-même, en tout cas.

– Tu sais… Cette nuit-là… pendant que Rhada était à l'hôpital… Minos et moi…

– _Oui ? _

– Nous avons couché ensemble. Ce n'a été que pour une nuit. Mais c'est arrivé.

Cette fois, c'est de la tristesse résonne qui à l'autre bout du téléphone dans les secondes de silence qui suivent cette déclaration.

– _Eaque…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Mais il ne veut pas de compassion, pas même celle de son Master qu'il sait totalement sincère. Il a simplement besoin d'une oreille à qui parler. En parler. Alors qu'il s'était promis de garder le secret.

– Rhada était sorti de la salle d'opération. Il était dans le coma. On nous a renvoyé chez nous. Minos est venu au Manoir. Il m'a porté jusque dans ma chambre et… je l'ai embrassé. J'avais tellement envie de lui… Et tellement besoin aussi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça à ce point. Il fallait que je le fasse, tu comprends ? Il le fallait. Alors je l'ai fait. Il a essayé de me repousser au début mais j'ai insisté et il a fini par céder.

– _Ne te fustige pas trop. Cela m'étonnerait grandement que tu l'aies réellement forcé. Ton frère me semble très capable de dire non._

– Oh, je ne l'ai pas violé, je le sais. Il en avait envie et peut-être même depuis plusieurs heures. Et peut-être même ne m'a-t-il repoussé que pour se donner bonne conscience… Mais cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

Il se redresse légèrement. Il boit une large lampée de son Screaming Orgasm.

– Tu sais quoi ? Cela ne me fait même plus mal de réaliser que je l'aime toujours.

Il ne ment pas. Il ne souffre plus. Il aime Minos. C'est ainsi. Il n'y peut rien. Et tout est fini entre eux. C'est ainsi. Ils n'y peuvent rien. Certaines histoires ne sont pas faites pour le monde réel et il ne peut vivre ailleurs, alors à quoi bon nourrir des regrets ?

– _Prends quelques jours et viens nous voir._

– Non.

– _Il le faut. Tu en as besoin._

– Je ne peux pas. Je dois rester auprès de Rhada.

– _Te cacher derrière l'état de ton frère…_

– Je ne me cache pas. Il va mieux du reste. Il se remet.

– _Vraiment ?_

– Oui. Mais je dois veiller sur lui. Je ne veux pas risquer une rechute et il n'acceptera jamais de partir. Et mardi, c'est l'anniversaire de Thétis. Et…

– _J'ai compris. Tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Et tu prétends que j'ai de l'influence sur toi…_

– Tu en as.

– _Je ne suis jamais parvenu à te faire changer d'avis sur quelque sujet que ce soit. Tout au plus à t'inciter à considérer d'autres options._

– Myu prétend que je suis encore plus têtu que Dohko et toi réunis.

– _Il n'a pas tort._

– Jolie litote.

– _N'est-ce-pas…_

* * *

La porte de l'Audi claque tandis que le regard de Kanon se perd sur la façade de pierre du manoir. Grise. Sombre. De l'autre côté de ces murs, se trouve Rhadamanthe. Peut-être même qu'il l'attend… à moins que le blond soit toujours sous sédatifs. Quoiqu'Eaque l'aurait peut-être contacté, dans ce cas-là, histoire de leur éviter, à tous, une nouvelle rencontre qui ne servirait à rien. C'est ce qu'il n'arrête pas de se répéter depuis quelques jours. S'il y avait eu un problème, le cadet des Judge l'aurait appelé, ce qui veut dire que Rhadamanthe va mieux. Qu'ils vont pouvoir discuter, tous les deux. Qu'ils vont pouvoir se parler. Se voir. Et mine de rien… cela l'angoisse un peu, la manière dont les choses vont se passer et cette impression que ça ne dépend pas que de lui, parce qu'il va se retrouver face à un parfait inconnu ou presque. Et que ça, ça change tout. Il n'est pas certain de pouvoir dissocier, de faire le distinguo entre sa statue et le vrai Rhada. Il craint certaines de ses réactions si cela se passe mal. Et puis, Eaque lui a dit des choses et Kanon ne doute pas un instant que le brun ait été sincère. Mais entre ce qu'imagine le cadet et ce que pense réellement le benjamin, il peut y avoir des nuances voire des différences importantes.

– Ça va aller ?

La main de Milo vient de se poser sur son épaule en soutien de la question qu'il vient de lui poser.

– Parce que si tu veux, on peut me remonter en bagnole et se barrer d'ici. En se dépêchant, je suis certain qu'on peut atteindre la grille avant qu'ils aient fini de la refermer.

La grille du portail automatique. Interphone avec vidéo intégrée et tout le tintouin. La grande classe. Angelo adorerait.

– Mais il va falloir faire très vite, murmure-t-il, parce que je crois qu'on est repéré.

D'un geste de la tête, il indique un homme en livrée de chauffeur – costume noir impeccable, manteau assorti et casquette vissée sur la tête – qui marche vers eux d'un pas décidé. Au même instant, la lourde porte du Manoir s'ouvre sur le vieux domestique, lui aussi en tenue, dont le nom échappe totalement à Kanon.

– Messieurs, les salue-t-il en s'inclinant. Bienvenue au Manoir. J'espère que votre trajet a été agréable. Si vous le permettez, Harmakhis va prendre en charge votre véhicule et le conduire au garage.

Heureusement qu'ils ont de l'entraînement avec Shura… Dans le cas contraire, ils auraient risqués d'être surpris par tout ce protocole. Et quelques secondes plus tard, ils pénètrent dans la demeure de la famille Judge et tombent sur Eaque. Le brun semble les attendre, assis sur les dernières marches des escaliers qui font face à l'entrée. En le remarquant, Kanon marque une pause. Derrière lui, Milo manque de le bousculer. Quant au vieux domestique qui entre à leur suite, l'étrangeté de la situation ne semble pas le perturber et ne l'empêche en rien de s'occuper de leurs manteaux.

– Bonjour, tente Kanon.

– Bonjour, lui répond le cadet Judge en se mettant debout.

– Je te présente Milo. Milo, Eaque.

– Salut ! lance le DJ en lui tendant la main.

Eaque l'accepte mais la poignée est extrêmement brève. Le brun a même semblé hésiter un instant sur la conduite à adopter. Bonne ambiance.

– Je pensais que vous arriveriez plus tôt, remarque-t-il, à la limite de l'agressivité.

C'est un reproche, clairement. Est-ce qu'il imagine que cette heure relativement tardive – un peu plus de trois heures de l'après-midi – est un signe de désintérêt envers Rhadamanthe ? Il en est bien capable.

– C'était plus simple comme ça, rétorque froidement Kanon.

En fait, ils ont prudemment attendu que Mikael vienne chercher Gabriel pour leur séance à l'Institut et que l'infirmier confirme qu'Angelo passait bien la journée avec Mû et Killian.

– Où est Rhadamanthe ?

– Je suis là.

Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se retourne. Rhadamanthe Judge est là. Il porte un costume marron et les stigmates de l'agression. Des bleus. Quelques pansements. Sa main droite repose sur le pommeau d'une canne tandis que la gauche s'appuie sur le mur du couloir. Des mèches blondes retombent mollement sur ses yeux.

L'abîme est là. Troublant et troublé. Insondable et doré. Kanon se laisse envahir. Doucement. Timidement. Les vagues viennent effleurer les vestiges de la tour qui n'a pas été reconstruite, par manque de temps, sans doute. Elle s'efface. Il profite de cet instant. Il se tient au bord du gouffre. Et les abysses l'emprisonnent sans qu'il n'ait eu à faire le moindre geste, le moindre mouvement dans leur direction. Il tombe. Une chute interminable. Sans vertige et sans peur.

Des mois. Cela fait des mois qu'il n'a plus connu ça. Cet échange où l'on n'échange rien. Cet abandon où l'on ne se dévoile pas. Cet instant où le temps n'existe plus. Que le présent. Que l'autre, soi-même, un nous hypothétique qui pourrait signifier n'importe quoi.

Il décroche. Il revient à la réalité. À ce couloir. À Milo et Eaque, derrière lui. À Rhadamanthe, juste en face, plus proche que quelques instants auparavant. Il a dû faire quelques pas dans sa direction, vers cet homme qui lui a sauvé la vie et qu'il s'est juré d'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, constate-t-il à mi-voix.

– Je vais mieux, confirme le blond.

Ce timbre, ces quelques mots l'ont calmé… Son stress a disparu. Il sait pourquoi. Il vient d'obtenir une réponse. La première. Rhadamanthe accepte la main qu'il lui a tendue, il y a une semaine… au détail près qu'il n'est pas certain que le blond ait réellement entendu sa demande, ce jour-là. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment.

– Je propose que nous passions au salon, lance Eaque brisant le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé.

Excellente suggestion puisqu'effectivement, ils ne vont pas faire le pied de grue dans le vestibule.

Dès qu'ils pénètrent dans la pièce, Eaque va prendre place sur le canapé et Rhadamanthe s'installe quelques instants plus tard dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la table basse. Un feu brûle dans la cheminée.

– Asseyez-vous. Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous. Puis-je vous proposer à boire ?

Le brun semble plus détendu que quelques minutes auparavant. Il est très loin d'être cordial et à des lieux de ce que sa réputation d'homme du monde pourrait laisser espérer. Peut-être est-ce dû à la présence de Rhadamanthe ? Il est probable qu'il tente de faire bonne figure, d'arrondir les angles, d'une certaine façon, histoire de ne pas rajouter à la tension environnante.

– Excellente idée ! se réjouit Milo en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Rhadamanthe. Tu proposes quoi ?

Ainsi, il ne laisse à son meilleur ami pour seul possibilité que de s'asseoir sur le canapé. À côté d'Eaque, certes, mais aussi proche du blond que possible compte tenu de la configuration actuelle. Pas très subtil mais, d'un autre côté, la situation se prête-elle vraiment à la subtilité ?

– Que veux-tu ? demande le brun.

– Je sais pas, répond le DJ en haussant les épaules. Vous avez de la bière ?

Eaque se retourne vers le domestique.

– Nous avons de la bière ?

– Hélas, je crains que non, Monsieur. Mais Harmakhis peut partir en course.

– Bonne idée. Merci Charon.

Voilà. C'était ça, son nom. Charon. Et donc Charon s'incline.

– Non mais, s'insurge Milo avant que le majordome n'ait quitté la pièce, c'est pas la peine d'aller en acheter ! Vous devez bien avoir autre chose…

– Certes mais c'est une faute de notre part de ne pas en avoir, le coupe Eaque. Nous devrions pouvoir proposer à nos invités une boisson aussi couramment appréciée. Et toi, Kanon, que souhaites-tu boire ?

– Je ne sais pas… Rhadamanthe ?

Le blond relève les yeux vers l'assistance. Il s'intéresse à la conversation pour la première fois.

– Tu bois quoi, toi ?

Silence.

– De l'eau, finit-il par répondre.

– Rhada est encore sous antalgiques, explique Eaque prenant la suite de son petit-frère. Mélanger alcool et médicament, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Ce n'est pas faux.

– Je prendrai une bière, décide alors Kanon. Et en attendant, un verre d'eau pour moi aussi. Ça ira très bien.

– Je vous apporte cela tout de suite, réplique Charon en s'inclinant.

De son côté, Eaque a rejoint le bar et se sert un verre. Probablement le même que lors de leur rencontre, il y a dix jours.

* * *

Les bières sont arrivées depuis une bonne demi-heure, peut-être même plus, mais on en est toujours au statu-quoi. Rien ne se passe. Rien d'intéressant en tout cas et c'est assez ridicule, il faut bien le reconnaître, de voir la conversation tourner autour des comparatifs entre techniques de brassage ou de fermentation, de parler du Scylla, sans entrer dans les détails, de parler de musique sans évoquer le concert de Myu, alors qu'ils savent bien, tous les quatre, que cette rencontre ne devrait rien à voir avec un échange de banalités. Ils ne sont pas là pour ça et, ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas dans ce salon, autour de cette table, devant cette cheminée, qu'une discussion sérieuse va pouvoir avoir lieu, que Kanon va pouvoir obtenir ses réponses de la bouche de Rhadamanthe. Surtout que le blond ne l'ouvre plus, la bouche en question, qu'afin de boire quelques gorgées de son eau minérale.

Non. Il ne faut pas être de mauvaise foi. Depuis qu'il a indiqué qu'il ne boirait pas d'alcool, le blond a bien dû répondre à une ou deux questions directes. À commencer par un « oui, merci » lorsque Kanon lui a proposé de le resservir.

Il pourrait presque paraître indifférent à la conversation, occupé qu'il est à caresser la tête de Coré qui est spontanément venue s'installer auprès de lui, posant son long museau sur les genoux du blond. Sauf qu'il ne l'est pas, indifférent. Il ne peut pas l'être, compte tenu de la situation. Alors Kanon se penche vers lui, tandis qu'Eaque et Milo continue de discourir sur les mérites respectifs des scènes musicales européennes et américaines.

– Tu fumes toujours ? s'enquiert-il tout bas.

Dans le pelage noir et feu, la main s'est arrêtée. Au bout de quelques secondes, Rhadamanthe finit par répondre du bout des lèvres.

– Oui.

– Ça te dit qu'on aille dehors s'en griller une ? On pourrait en profiter pour faire sortir la miss, ajoute-t-il en indiquant Coré du regard.

Le blond hoche la tête et quitte son fauteuil, immédiatement imité par Kanon. La voix d'Eaque les arrête dans leur élan.

– Où allez-vous ?

– Dehors, répond Rhadamanthe à son frère.

– J'ai envie d'une cigarette, complète Kanon, et je crois me souvenir que tu n'apprécies pas trop la clope donc la moindre des politesses est que je sorte, à moins qu'il ne soit carrément interdit de fumer à l'intérieur. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le résultat est le même, non ?

Et sans attendre la réponse d'Eaque, il quitte le salon, Rhadamanthe et Coré à sa suite. Le brun les suit du regard avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à Milo.

– Au moins nous n'aurons plus à nous faire la conversation en prétendant que nous la trouvons intéressante.

– Et tu proposes qu'on fasse quoi, en attendant leur retour ?

– Personnellement, rien. Mais, pour toi, il y a la salle de billard ou la salle de projection, si tu veux regarder un film. Fais comme chez toi. Demande à Charon, le cas échéant.

– Y a moyen d'avoir de la musique ici ?

– Via une chaine stéréo ? Ou fais-tu référence à des instruments ? Je suis un piètre musicien mais je ne crois pas que Rhadamanthe verrait d'objection à ce que tu utilises son piano.

– Non, non, juste un truc pour écouter un CD, ça me convient très bien. Celui que tu veux d'ailleurs. J'aime juste… écouter, peu importe le style.

Milo regarde le brun s'extirper du canapé avec une lenteur ahurissante. Comme si se lever lui demandait de fournir un véritable effort. Quoique lenteur ne soit pas exactement le bon mot. Il y a quelque chose de plus dans ses mouvements, une forme de mélancolie, de langueur alors qu'il se dirige vers le bar. Il disparaît quelques instants et une musique s'élève.

The Velvet Underground. Candy says.

Milo fronce les sourcils. Cette chanson, tout comme le reste de cet album d'ailleurs, c'est un peu « bonjour et bienvenue sur Radio Suicide » – pas que les autres soient beaucoup plus positifs mais celui-là détient probablement la palme. Eaque Judge file un mauvais coton. Il est possible que le fait que son petit-frère ait manqué de mourir pour protéger Kanon, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, en soit la cause, surtout vu l'histoire compliquée entre les deux et la conséquence naturelle de tout ce boxon : Eaque n'aime pas Kanon. Ce n'est jamais agréable de voir quelqu'un à qui vous tenez s'enticher d'un mec que vous ne pouvez pas voir en peinture. Il en sait quelque chose.

À moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose qui vienne en rajouter une couche. C'est très probable pour tout dire.

Sauf que pour l'heure, même s'il en avait envie, il a d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper des problèmes de ce type. Il a un Kanon sur le feu. Un Kanon qui prétend vouloir simplement aider un mec pour qui il ne ressent plus rien. Mais bien sûr. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont restés à se noyer littéralement dans le regard l'un de l'autre pendant deux bonnes minutes. Milo secoue la tête de dépit, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres. C'était donc les regards dont parlait Kanon. Ou ne parlait pas mais il faut bien avouer que ça ne devait pas être évident de décrire un truc durant lequel votre cerveau se déconnecte…

Mais ce qui est hallucinant c'est que Kanon ait eu des doutes sur les sentiments de Rhadamanthe.

Donc, non, désolé Eaque, il n'a pas le temps. Surtout qu'en plus de Kanon, il doit s'occuper de Seika et que la miss a vraiment besoin de lui.

* * *

À peine sorti, Kanon fouille ses poches à la recherche de son paquet et attend une réaction du blond derrière lui. Une réaction qui ne vient pas, évidemment. Rhadamanthe se contente d'être là, légèrement en retrait, histoire de cacher l'angoisse et le stress qui doivent le dévorer. Il trouve ses clopes et, juste à côté, il sent le briquet dont le vendeur lui a fait cadeau. Il le laisse où il est. Il se retourne vers Rhadamanthe qui, à un mètre de lui, fait mine de ne s'intéresser qu'à sa chienne.

– Tu aurais du feu ? Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait du mien.

Une manière comme une autre de forcer le contact. D'entamer la conversation. Le benjamin des Judge se retourne vers lui, hoche la tête, glisse sa main dans sa veste à la recherche de son briquet. Il le tend à Kanon. C'est fou. En le prenant, il a effleuré la main du blond. Il jurerait que celui-ci a frémi. Dieu que cela s'annonce compliqué… Il allume sa cigarette et rend le petit objet à son propriétaire.

– Tu ne fumes pas, toi ? s'étonne-t-il à moitié en voyant Rhadamanthe faire mine de le ranger.

Aussitôt, le blond suspend son geste. Et quelques instants plus tard, ils sont deux à fumer. Ça s'annonce encore plus compliqué que ce qu'il croyait. Parce que, désormais, il en est certain : il dispose d'un grand ascendant sur son vis-à-vis. Un grand pouvoir. Et un grand pouvoir engendre de grandes responsabilités, n'est-ce-pas ? Bordel de merde. Il a déjà du mal à se dépatouiller avec lui-même alors… La voix de Gabriel résonne dans son esprit. Elle lui rappelle qu'il ne se débrouille pas si mal que ça avec son jumeau. La greffe, le boulot, sa convalescence… Il a une certaine influence sur Saga et il l'a plutôt utilisée à bon escient, à ce qu'il semble. Sauf qu'il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir influer sur la vie de son frère. Et que s'il se plante, Ayo et le dit Gabriel seront toujours là pour réparer. Ce n'est pas le cas avec Rhadamanthe. Parce que si Eaque avait une véritable emprise sur son cadet, le brun n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire appel à lui. Sur ce coup, il est seul. Et s'il se plante, Rhadamanthe ne s'en remettra peut-être pas… Il va vraiment falloir qu'il marche sur des œufs.

Il déteste ça.

Il s'accroupit auprès de Coré et commence à la caresser. Même elle sent qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.

– Tu n'aurais pas envie de te promener un peu ?

Aucune réponse. Rhadamanthe doit estimer que la question s'adresse à la chienne. Soupir. Il tire une longue taffe, se relève et commence à faire quelques pas en direction de la pelouse et du parc. Suivi aussitôt par ses deux compagnons. La chienne finit par gambader devant eux, se retournant de temps en temps pour vérifier que les deux humains la suivent toujours. Car le silence s'est de nouveau installé entre eux. Insupportable.

– Bon, finit par se lancer Kanon. On va commencer par le début, ça me parait être une bonne idée. Donc, il y a une chose qu'il faut que je te dise avant tout. Je ne te l'ai pas dit à l'hôpital et je le regrette. J'aurais dû le faire. J'aurais dû commencer par là. En même temps, on ne peut pas dire que tu m'aies aidé sur ce coup… mais je suppose que c'est normal vu l'état dans lequel tu étais. Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas envie de faire la même erreur deux fois. Surtout que j'en ai vraiment envie, de te le dire, et que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Même quand je devrais. Même quand je sais que je devrais… devoir. La plupart du temps, je m'arrange pour ne pas me retrouver dans ce genre de situations. Et quand les événements ne me laissent pas le choix, je tourne autour du pot, pour repousser le moment où il faudra…

C'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire, d'ailleurs. Et Rhadamanthe qui ne l'interrompt même pas… Milo, lui, aurait coupé court à son bavardage depuis des lustres. Histoire de bien lui montrer le mur, juste devant lui. Allez. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Un mot. Cinq lettres. Deux syllabes. Ce n'est vraiment rien du tout.

– Merci.

Rhadamanthe a arrêté de marcher. S'attendait-il à autre chose ? À une autre déclaration ? À… une déclaration tout court peut-être ? Vu sa tête, c'est possible… encore que, avec ce que lui a raconté Eaque et compte tenu du fait que le brun ne veut pas que Rhadamanthe sache qu'il lui a parlé des sentiments du blond, Kanon ne peut jurer de rien.

– Merci d'être intervenu, complète-t-il. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Sans toi…

– Arrête.

Le premier mot du blond depuis qu'ils ont quitté le jardin d'hiver. Youhou… Et quel mot ! C'est trop la fête. Et il faut voir l'air lugubre qu'affiche Rhadamanthe maintenant qu'il l'a prononcé. Sérieusement, c'est à se demander si ce n'était pas mieux quand il gardait le silence. Quoique Rhadamanthe vient de le tutoyer. Et ça, mine de rien, c'est une petite victoire. Enfin… une non-défaite plutôt.

– Tu n'as pas à me remercier, poursuit le blond sur le même ton.

Kanon a comme une impression de déjà-vu. Une grosse impression même. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il s'énerve, cette fois.

– Si on ne dit pas merci aux gens qui nous ont secourus, je ne vois pas quand on va le dire, proteste-t-il aussi calmement qu'il peut. Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi. C'est normal que je…

– Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

C'est quoi cette histoire ? Eaque se serait-il trompé ? Aurait-il menti à propos des cauchemars et de son prénom que Rhadamanthe criait ? Se pourrait-il que Rhadamanthe n'éprouve rien pour lui ?

– C'était ma décision, enchaîne le blond. D'intervenir. Même si tu n'avais pas voulu de mon aide, même si tu avais préféré que je m'abstienne, je n'aurais pas pu rester à l'écart. Tes souhaits, tes désirs n'ont eu aucune incidence sur mes choix. Je t'ai d'ailleurs empêché de te battre alors que c'est ce que tu voulais. J'ai fait ce que je voulais, comme je le voulais, parce que je le voulais. Tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable de ce qui n'a été que de mon fait. Du reste, on ne sait ce qu'il serait advenu si je ne m'en étais pas mêlé. Tu dis que je t'ai sauvé la vie mais c'est faux. Ce n'est… qu'après qu'ils ont déclaré vouloir te tuer.

Durant un quart de seconde, leurs yeux se croisent. Un bref contact auquel Rhadamanthe met aussitôt fin. Kanon, lui, continue de le fixer.

– Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? demande-t-il, abasourdi.

– C'est la vérité.

Sur le cul. Kanon est sur le cul. Pas littéralement bien sûr, parce qu'il tient encore sur ses jambes, là – pas de beaucoup, il faut le reconnaître, et si on pouvait matérialiser une chaise juste à côté, ce serait cool, merci d'avance – mais… Comment peut-on sortir une telle connerie ? Parce que, dans le genre, celle-ci est particulièrement énorme. Et plus important encore, comment peut-on y croire ? Non parce que Rhadamanthe y croit dur comme fer, c'est sûr. Sûr et certain. Aussi certain que le fait qu'il ait recommencé à marcher pour s'éloigner de lui.

– Tu regrettes ?

Fuite endiguée. Le blond a stoppé à quelques mètres de lui.

– D'être intervenu, développe Kanon. Tu le regrettes ?

Silence. Quelques secondes de blanc. Une éternité.

– Non, avoue le blond sans se retourner.

Bon. C'est déjà ça. Encore que… Encore que l'impression d'abattement qui se dégage de sa silhouette en cet instant ne dit rien qui vaille. Le silence s'est à nouveau installé entre eux. Il va bien falloir le briser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais comment ? Il avait pressenti que cette discussion serait compliquée, non ? Il était bien en-deçà de la vérité.

– Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise merci ? interroge Kanon. Tu as eu le même genre de réaction quand je t'ai dit que tu avais permis que je retrouve Saga et que…

– Si j'ai joué un rôle dans vos retrouvailles, c'était involontaire, contre immédiatement le dos de Rhadamanthe.

– Peut-être mais ça n'empêche que…

– Si. Cela empêche.

– Non ! Ça n'empêche rien ! Sauf si… Tu savais ?

La question est suffisamment énigmatique pour que le blond se retourne et cherche à déchiffrer sa signification profonde sur le visage du cadet des Gemini.

– Pour le jumeau de Saga. Tu te doutais que c'était moi, c'est ça ? Et si tu ne veux pas que je te remercie c'est parce que…

– Non.

– Non quoi ?

– Je ne savais pas pour le jumeau. Mais ça n'aurait rien changé si cela avait été le cas.

– Mais bien sûr… Tu veux faire croire ça, à qui ? Même en admettant que tu ne savais pas, j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'aies pas fait le rapprochement à un moment ou à un autre, alors si tu avais su… Tu serais tombé sur un mec ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à un de tes concurrents qui aurait justement perdu son jumeau étant petit et tu veux me faire croire que…

– Non.

– Quoi « non », encore ? Tu ne peux pas faire un effort pour répondre au lieu de te contenter de…

– Tu ne ressembles pas à ton frère, le coupe Rhadamanthe.

Simple. Factuel. Un timbre qui assène sa vérité comme d'autres enfilent des perles.

Statuesque.

C'est exactement ça. Et cela lui fait un bien fou. C'est la première fois depuis… longtemps, qu'il le revoit ainsi. Pas sûr de lui, non… mais sûr de ce qu'il avance. Et prêt à se battre.

– Tout le monde dit que si, proteste Kanon.

On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça une protestation, il faut bien le reconnaître. Beaucoup trop faible. Beaucoup trop doux. Flagrant manque de conviction… tout simplement parce qu'il aimerait…

– Tout le monde se trompe. Je ne nie pas qu'il y ait un air de famille mais… vous ne vous ressemblez pas. Et je ne comprends toujours pas qu'on ait pu te prendre pour lui lors de la réception des Solo, conclut le blond, définitif.

Kanon ne peut s'empêcher de clore ses paupières à ces quelques mots. À cette confirmation. Rhadamanthe l'a reconnu, ce soir-là… et cela n'a rien eu à voir avec ce qu'a pu révéler Phlégyas Lycaon – si l'avocat a parlé, ce qui est loin d'être sûr maintenant. C'est ce qu'il est en train de lui dire. Et Kanon a envie de le croire.

– Je t'ai dit que c'était Saga…

– Tu mentais.

– Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu prétendre que je suis à ce point différent de mon frère que tu pourrais nous distinguer d'un simple coup d'œil ?

– Parce que… c'est la vérité.

Il relève les yeux vers le benjamin des Judge. Vers l'abîme doré.

Rhadamanthe a de nouveau fait un pas en arrière. Il a fait une sortie pour affirmer l'opinion qui est la sienne – et qui doit avoir, à ses yeux, une grande importance pour qu'elle ait justifié cet… éclat – mais c'est fini maintenant. Il est de retour derrière ses murs… même s'il reste aux créneaux et qu'il n'est en rien agressif. Kanon jurerait qu'il a envie d'en descendre. Qu'il aimerait s'autoriser à en avoir suffisamment envie pour le faire. Un peu tordu, comme façon de penser, mais la personne en face de lui en a l'air largement capable.

– C'est important pour toi, la vérité ? lui demande-t-il.

Le blond détourne le regard.

– Oui.

– Eh bien, la vérité, c'est que j'ai envie de te remercier. Et on s'en fout de savoir si c'est justifié ou pas… J'en ai envie, un point c'est tout. C'est comme toi en fait. Tu dis que c'était ta décision de venir à mon secours, que tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi… Te remercier, pour moi, c'est exactement pareil. Je ne te demande pas de penser que tu le mérites. Je veux juste que tu l'acceptes et que tu ne cherches pas à me persuader que je ne devrais pas… parce que je n'en ai rien à faire, de devoir ou pas. J'ai envie de te dire merci alors je te le dis, c'est tout. Et une fois que c'est fait, on passe à autre chose. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?

Deux, trois secondes de réflexion. Rhadamanthe finit par hocher la tête.

– Parfait, se réjouit Kanon, soulagé. Alors…

Il franchit l'espace qui le sépare du blond et se plante devant lui.

– Merci.

Il n'a pas réussi à accrocher son regard… Tant pis. Rhadamanthe, quant à lui, ne répond rien. Il se tait. Il ne fait pas le moindre geste. Il n'a pas la moindre réaction. Il accepte, c'est tout. Il accepte parce que… c'est exactement ce qu'il vient de lui demander de faire.

Bordel.

Un grand pouvoir. De grandes responsabilités.

Bordel. Bordel. Bordel !

Le voilà qui recommence à stresser. Il faut qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire ou à faire parce que ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. S'occuper. Trouver un truc. Rentrer ? Retourner auprès de Milo et Eaque ? Mouais… Non. Vu que le blond est encore plus renfermé en présence des deux autres, ce n'est pas en leur compagnie qu'il va pouvoir l'aider à quoi que ce soit. S'il a une petite chance de parvenir à un quelconque résultat, c'est en restant en tête-à-tête avec le benjamin des Judge. Donc acte.

Il porte sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Il constate qu'elle s'est entièrement consumée. Ils n'ont plus de raison de rester dehors. Enfin si, il y a toujours Coré mais… il commence à faire frisquet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te demandais de me faire visiter la maison ?

– Oui.

– Hein ?

– Je te dirais oui.

– Ah ! C'est parti alors.

Il laisse tomber son mégot dans l'herbe, l'écrase de la pointe du pied et fait quelques pas en direction du manoir. Il se retourne lorsqu'il comprend qu'il n'est pas suivi. Rhadamanthe, accroupi, est en train de récupérer le cadavre de sa clope.

Note pour plus tard : ne pas jeter ses déchets dans la pelouse des Judge.

* * *

Rhadamanthe ferait un agent immobilier tout à fait pitoyable. Si, un jour, le benjamin des Judge envisageait une reconversion dans ce domaine – ce qui parait peu probable mais bon sait-on jamais –, il serait absolument nécessaire de le détourner de cette voie. À se demander si le blond n'aurait pas eu meilleur temps de répondre non, quand Kanon lui a demandé de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

Ils sont rentrés dans le manoir via la véranda dans laquelle ils sont restés approximativement trente secondes.

– Le jardin d'hiver, a dit Rhadamanthe. Tu connais.

Oui. Il connait. Certes. Mais est-ce une raison pour ne pas y rester quelques minutes ? Il s'est passé tant de choses dans cette pièce… Lors de sa dernière venue ou même avant, lors du mariage… Ces souvenirs ne sont pas particulièrement plaisants. Pas désagréables non plus d'ailleurs : il doit bien admettre que ce n'est jamais désagréable d'avoir le sentiment de renouer, même si ce n'est qu'un micro-peu, avec Rhadamanthe. Les problèmes, généralement, viennent après, dès qu'ils commencent à aborder des sujets sérieux. Peut-être est-ce pour ne pas les voir arriver que le blond a voulu passer à la suite. Peut-être est-ce pour ne pas qu'ils soient tentés d'en parler, de ces précédentes rencontres.

Ensuite le couloir, un cabinet de toilette – qui utilise encore ce genre d'expression ? à part le blond à côté de lui, bien sûr… –, les cuisines – oui, au pluriel mais vu la taille de la pièce, elle mérite –, le bureau – qu'il a prudemment esquivé… il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un aille s'imaginer qu'il est ici pour récolter des infos sur l'Empire –, la salle de billard…

La salle de billard.

C'est déstabilisant de s'y retrouver avec Rhadamanthe. Que lui a dit Eaque de leur conversation ? Ce serait sans doute mieux s'il pouvait le savoir, s'ils pouvaient en discuter… si ce n'est le risque énorme de commettre une bourde, évidemment. Il est d'accord avec Eaque sur un point : si Rhadamanthe pense qu'il agit par pitié, ils n'arriveront à rien et si Rhadamanthe découvre qu'il sait pour son passé, ses problèmes… et ses sentiments… Sachant qu'en plus, toutes leurs dernières conversations se sont terminées en fiasco retentissants… Son hôte trouve-t-il ça louche, d'ailleurs, que ça se passe plutôt bien entre eux, aujourd'hui ? Bien est peut-être un grand mot mais ça ne se passe pas mal, hein ? Non, ça ne se passe pas mal. Il lui a dit merci, ce qui est déjà positif. Ils ont failli se prendre la tête à ce sujet mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Ce n'est pas arrivé parce que Rhadamanthe a préféré… céder. Lui obéir. C'est tellement… déplacé venant de lui. Pas qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils se disputent, évidemment mais…

Ce serait tellement plus simple s'ils pouvaient faire comme si rien n'était arrivé… tout effacer…

Quoique non. S'ils effaçaient tout, il ne serait pas là maintenant. S'ils effaçaient tout, absolument tout, il n'aurait peut-être pas retrouvé son frère. Quoique. Ayoros, en se rapprochant de Saga, aurait sans doute fini par apprendre pour le jumeau, non ? Il aurait fait le rapprochement. Et donc, si Rhadamanthe ne lui avait pas offert ce verre, ils se seraient rencontrés bien plus tard, lui en tant que Kanon Gemini et le blond en tant que benjamin de la fratrie Judge. En tant que croquemort. Est-ce qu'il aurait su voir au-delà ? Se seraient-ils parlé ? Peut-être pas. Sans doute pas. Rhadamanthe ne fumerait peut-être pas. Et lui… n'aurait pas envie de l'aider.

Il se retourne vers le blond qui se tient non loin de la porte. Dans un coin. Dans l'ombre. Il attend. On a presque envie de l'attraper pour le pousser dans la lumière, l'obliger à se montrer, à… s'imposer. Juste par sa présence. Il n'a besoin de rien de plus. Juste d'être là. Juste d'être.

Comment… peut-il penser qu'il ne mérite pas d'être aimé ? Qu'il n'est pas digne d'attention ?

Il repense au mariage, aux invités qui ne le remarquaient pas. Il repense à la première fois où il l'a vu avec Eaque. Eaque qui mangeait tout l'espace, toute la lumière. Le brun ne cherchait sans doute pas à éclipser son petit-frère… Quoique. Si Rhadamanthe ne se sent pas à l'aise lorsqu'il est mis en avant, son frère serait bien capable d'accentuer son côté théâtral pour attirer davantage l'attention… confortant Rhadamanthe dans l'idée que ses frères sont meilleurs que lui, qu'il doit rester dans l'ombre et… Cercle vicieux.

Raison de plus pour ne pas retourner vers le brun. Et confirmation du fait qu'il ne doit pas attendre d'aide de la part d'Eaque. Milo a peut-être raison. L'amour – parce qu'Eaque aime Rhadamanthe, sincèrement, profondément, c'est indubitable –, ce n'est pas forcément pratique pour aider les gens. Parce qu'on ne veut pas les blesser… alors qu'il faut parfois les bouger un peu, les secouer, et qu'être secoué, ça peut faire mal. Il le sait. Il est bien placé pour le savoir. Les mots d'Angelo, au Scylla, lui ont fait mal. Vraiment. Mais ils lui ont permis d'avancer. Il est temps qu'il bouge un peu Rhadamanthe.

– Alors, c'est quoi la suite du programme ? lui demande-t-il.

– Pardon ?

– La suite du programme, c'est quoi ?

– Les… autres pièces, je suppose.

– Ah ? Si tu veux.

– Si je veux ?

– Écoute… Je m'en fous de cette baraque, dans l'absolu. La visite, c'était juste pour faire un truc et comme tu as l'air de… de te faire chier, pour parler crûment…

– Ce n'est pas le cas.

– Bah, c'est rudement bien imité.

Instantanément, Rhadamanthe devient livide. Il l'a bougé, oui… peut-être un peu trop. Il a déjà vu cette expression. Au restaurant, quand il lui a annoncé qu'il vivait avec Milo. Que se passe-t-il sous les mèches blondes, en ce moment ? Que se passe-t-il au cœur de l'abîme ? Très certainement, rien de positif. Et cela le désole, très sincèrement. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne l'a jamais voulu. Enfin… Il ne le veut plus.

– Rhada…

Les orbes dorés se relèvent vers lui. Perturbés. Kanon grimace.

– Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler comme ça. C'est juste que ton frère utilise sans arrêt ce surnom et, je ne sais pas, j'ai peut-être intégré ça malgré moi… Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'aurais pas dû. Ça te dérange et ce n'était pas le but. Et je comprends tout à fait que ça te dérange d'ailleurs. Enfin, toi et moi, on n'est pas vraiment…

– Tu peux, le coupe tout bas Rhadamanthe. M'appeler comme ça… tu peux, si tu le souhaites.

Il a l'air gêné. Un peu. Beaucoup moins que pour le passage au tutoiement en tout cas. Peut-être que cette preuve de proximité le réjouit. C'est possible. C'est probable. Cela fait toujours plaisir d'être proche de ceux que l'on aime, non ?

– Alors va pour Rhada, répond doucement Kanon. Donc Rhada… on fait quoi, maintenant ?

– Ce que tu veux.

– Mauvaise réponse. Ce que je veux, on l'a déjà fait. Aller fumer une cigarette, te dire merci… Donc maintenant, c'est à ton tour de décider. Il n'y a rien que tu as envie de faire ? De me dire ? De me montrer ? Je ne sais pas, moi… Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu voudrais que je sache ? On a une vraie occasion de mettre à plat plein de choses entre nous. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien de… la saisir ? Et d'être honnête, l'un envers l'autre, histoire qu'on prenne un bon départ ?

Et comme ça, il pourra enfin avoir une base pour entamer des discussions sérieuses avec Rhadamanthe sans craindre de commettre un impair. Et ce n'est pas tant pour lui que pour son vis-à-vis. Il a eu les réponses à pas mal de questions qu'il se posait déjà mais par la bouche d'Eaque. D'une manière ou d'une autre il faut que ce soit Rhadamanthe qui les lui donne maintenant. Déjà pour qu'il confirme ou infirme les affirmations d'Eaque, ou apporte des précisions, des détails, nuance, le cas échéant… et ensuite parce qu'il faut que Rhadamanthe s'exprime. C'est une nécessité absolue s'ils veulent réussir quelque chose. Dire les choses. Parler. C'est la base. Trouver les mots. Cela ne semble pas évident pour le blond.

– Il y a une chose, finit par avouer celui-ci.

Juste une ?

– Vas-y, je t'écoute.

– Suis-moi.

Le blond sort immédiatement de la pièce et Kanon se lance à sa poursuite. Le terme n'est pas trop fort, parce que Rhadamanthe marche vite. Très vite. Le couloir. L'entrée. Les escaliers. Ils les grimpent. Veut-il lui révéler le grand secret que cache le cordon rouge aux invités ? Serait-ce une façon de lui montrer qu'il a confiance en lui ? Qu'il veut… qu'ils soient proches, d'une certaine façon ? L'entraine-t-il dans sa chambre ? Ce serait étonnant…

Rhadamanthe s'est arrêté devant une porte. Kanon la reconnait immédiatement. De l'autre côté, se trouve la chambre où il s'est remis de son malaise lors du mariage.

– Et tu m'as amené ici pour… ?

– Tu sais où nous sommes, n'est-ce-pas ? demande tout bas le blond, ses yeux fixant la poignée comme si elle était digne d'intérêt.

– Oui. Devant la porte de la chambre d'amis où…

– Ce n'est pas une chambre d'amis.

– Je… de quoi ?

– Ce n'est pas une chambre d'amis. Il s'agit… de la mienne. Tu avais besoin de te reposer, s'explique-t-il sans laisser à Kanon le temps de réagir. Si tu t'étais allongé au rez-de-chaussée, au salon ou… ailleurs, un invité ou un serveur aurait pu te surprendre. Tu devais aller au premier… et c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai proposé une chambre. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que Charon m'a fait réaliser qu'elles étaient toutes occupées. Il n'existait pas d'autre solution que… de te donner la mienne.

– Je comprends, oui. Je comprends... Enfin, je crois sauf que… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça ?

– Il fallait que tu le saches, répond Rhadamanthe, très sérieusement.

– Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, la seule chose que tu as à me dire c'est que la chambre où je me suis remis de mon malaise, ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle mais la tienne ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que ce soit…

Une sensation de vertige s'empare de Kanon. Sa chambre… C'était sa chambre. C'est sa chambre. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a… qu'il s'est allongé sur le lit de Rhadamanthe. Posé sa tête sur son oreiller. Qu'il a…

Il s'appuie contre le mur. Se calmer. Faire le vide. Respirer. Respirer. Profondément. Pour ralentir les battements de son cœur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine. Pour redevenir lucide et pouvoir faire face.

– Non… Tu as raison. Je ne m'en fous pas.

De son côté, Rhadamanthe n'a pas bougé, évidemment. Il ne dit rien, comme d'habitude. Il semble juste… défait. Et rien ne lui vient pour le réconforter. En a-t-il envie, d'ailleurs ? Excellente question. Et la réponse est évidente puisque le oui ne s'est pas imposé à lui. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'il le voit ainsi sans éprouver le besoin de le rassurer. Comment s'y prendrait-il d'ailleurs s'il le voulait ? Ce n'est pas un malentendu. Ce n'est lui qui a fait une bourde, qui s'est mal exprimé… Cette fois-ci, le problème est un fait. Il s'est allongé sur le lit de Rhadamanthe et rien ne pourra changer ça. Il pousse un long soupir.

– Il est quelle heure ?

Ce n'est apparemment pas la réaction que son hôte attendait car il semble encore plus abattu qu'il y a quelques secondes, ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit. Il regarde sa montre.

– Cinq heures moins dix.

– Déjà ? On va peut-être y aller. Milo bosse ce soir et… Enfin, on va y aller.

Oui. Ils vont y aller. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Direction les escaliers. Direction le salon. Direction Milo qui sirote une bière, en écoutant de la musique, tandis qu'Eaque est allongé sur le sofa. Sa dernière bière même s'il ne le sait pas encore. Enfin la dernière jusqu'à la prochaine… qu'il ne prendra pas ici.

– On y va ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Et le DJ l'a parfaitement compris.

– On est parti.

– Vous nous quittez déjà ? s'inquiète Eaque en se redressant.

La mine de son petit-frère ne doit pas franchement le rassurer. Il doit voir l'anguille sous la roche, la baleine sous le caillou voire même sous le gravillon. Petit, le gravillon. Du genre grain de sable qui vient dérégler un mécanisme qu'on aurait aimé bien huilé. Une horloge cassée posée sur la tête d'une énorme baleine. Bleue, la baleine, évidemment. Bleue comme une orange. Orange comme les mécanismes d'horloge depuis Stanley Kubrick. Tout se tient.

C'est effrayant de voir à quel point son cerveau est en train de partir en sucette…

– Oui. Milo bosse ce soir.

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les vrais amis, c'est leur capacité d'adaptation. Milo endosse le rôle d'alibi avec un timing parfait.

– Eh ouais ! J'ai pas mes week-ends, moi. Et en plus, ce soir, je vais avoir du boulot. J'ai promis au DJ qui s'occupe du bar de prendre sa place en première partie de soirée pour qu'il puisse dignement fêter l'anniversaire de sa rencontre avec son petit-ami… Deux semaines. Ils vont fêter l'anniversaire de leurs deux semaines. Non mais qui fête ce genre de trucs ?

– Les adolescents amoureux, réplique aussitôt Kanon. Bon ben… Eaque…

Il tend la main au brun qui finit par l'accepter après avoir longuement observé son petit-frère. Regard noir et poignée de main… agressive. Quoi ? Monsieur est en colère parce que son petit-frère fait toujours la tête ? À quoi s'attendait-il ? Pensait-il vraiment que Rhadamanthe irait mieux juste après qu'ils aient parlé un peu ? Que tout s'arrangerait d'un coup de baguette magique ? Eh non. Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Monsieur Judge. Vous auriez dû choisir l'autre pilule. Quoique le principe, ici, c'est justement que personne n'ait plus à en prendre. Tiens, au fait, que ce serait-il passé pour Néo, s'il avait dit non à la drogue ? Considérant la théorie qui veut que l'ensemble de ses aventures ne soient qu'un autre programme de la Matrice, refuser de choisir n'aurait-il pas été le moyen, justement, d'en sortir ? De s'en sortir ?

Il faut vraiment qu'il se tire d'ici.

Il se détourne. Au tour de Rhadamanthe, maintenant. Il s'approche du blond. Leurs yeux s'évitent et s'accrochent, s'évitent à nouveau. Et comme toujours le blond finit par baisser le regard.

– Rhada…

Lui serrer la main est juste… impossible. Le toucher est juste impossible. Comme lui dire au revoir, en fait.

– On se revoit la semaine prochaine ? propose-t-il.

Les orbes dorés se redressent immédiatement sous l'effet de la surprise.

– Tu veux revenir ?

– Bien sûr. Enfin… si tu es d'accord.

– Je le suis.

– Très bien, murmure Kanon dans un sourire. Alors à Samedi. Même heure ? Ça convient à tout le monde ?

– Non, rétorque le blond. À Mardi. Pour l'anniversaire de Thétis, explicite-t-il après un instant.

– Ah oui ! C'est vrai que je suis invité et vous aussi, forcément… J'avoue que ça m'était un peu sorti de l'esprit. Et à ce propos…

– À ce propos ?

La question d'Eaque est plus que soupçonneuse.

– J'aimerais autant qu'on ne parle pas de cette entrevue et des prochaines. Je ne sais pas vous mais je n'ai aucune envie que les autres viennent se mêler de cette histoire. Je ne connais pas Minos, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait mais pour ce qui est de mon frangin, je suis sûr que Saga irait se faire tout un tas de scénario à la con et commencerait à me prendre la tête à propos d'espionnage industriel, de trafic d'influence ou d'autres trucs du même genre et, sincèrement, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de supporter ses discours. Tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec l'Empire et Sanctuary et je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver à l'expliquer, à me justifier, alors si on pouvait garder ça pour nous…

– Nous ne dirons rien, le coupe Rhadamanthe. À personne.

– Rhada…

La voix d'Eaque, lourde de reproches indignés difficilement contenus, résonne comme une invitation à aller en parler en privé avant de prendre une décision et d'arrêter une position officielle.

– À personne, répète, inflexible, le blond.

– Mais enfin…

– J'ai dit : à personne.

Le brun serre les dents. Il tente de maintenir sous contrôle l'indignation qui croit en lui de manière évidente. Bel effort. Récompensé, en plus.

– Très bien, dit-il d'un timbre à peu près maîtrisé. Faites comme vous voulez puisque, visiblement, je n'ai pas voix au chapitre.

Il finit son verre d'un trait, jette un regard aux cadavres de bouteilles sur la table basse avant de quitter la pièce, à grands pas, sans un geste ni un mot pour personne.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Milo qui a pris le volant.

– Tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce qui se passe ? Ou au moins ce qui s'est passé ? Vous partez fumer une cigarette et on vous retrouve une demi-heure plus tard avec des têtes de dix pieds de long et toi qui veut partir en courant…

C'est un compte-rendu un peu succinct mais qui a au moins le mérite de bien résumer la situation.

– Tu te souviens de mon malaise, au mariage ?

– Euh… oui…

– Je suis allé m'allonger dans une chambre…

– Oui…

– C'était la sienne.

– T'es sérieux ?

– Très sérieux.

– Tu veux dire qu'il t'a déjà mis dans son lit ? réplique, goguenard, son meilleur ami.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Milo serait mort à présent. Mort et enterré.

– Désolé, s'excuse-t-il aussitôt.

Il a apparemment compris que le moment n'est pas aux réflexions de mauvais goût et autres blagues vaseuses, supposées détendre l'atmosphère. En conséquence de quoi, son visage a changé. Il se rapproche du mode inquisiteur sans l'atteindre encore tout à fait : il n'a, pour l'instant, aucune raison de se méfier de Kanon et encore moins de reproches à lui faire.

– C'est quoi le souci ?

– Le souci, soupire Kanon, c'est cette chambre. Elle est vide. Enfin, il y a un lit évidemment, deux tables de nuits et trois autres conneries, mais c'est comme si personne ne vivait dedans alors que… c'est la sienne. Et je ne te parle pas de bordel, de fringues mal rangées ou quoi. Chez Gabriel, tout est nickel et, même si je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans sa chambre, je suppose que ce doit être pareil, mais ça a beau être super bien rangé, tu sais qu'il habite là. Tu sens sa présence. Il y a quelque chose qui te dit que tu es chez lui. Mais là, non. Il n'y avait pas une photo, pas un tableau, rien. C'est comme si… il ne voulait pas laisser de trace. Chez lui. Dans sa propre chambre. C'est comme s'il voulait… être transparent. S'effacer totalement. Disparaître.

Cette idée le rend malade. À moins que ce ne soit l'air de l'Audi qui lui donne la nausée. Ou sa tenue de route : Angelo n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il n'aimait pas cette voiture, elle a peut-être véritablement un problème.

– Quand on s'est vu, à mon anniversaire, poursuit-il, il m'a dit qu'il avait commis une erreur en m'offrant un verre. Je l'ai mal pris, sur le coup, parce que ce n'était pas ce verre, le problème. Ce n'était pas notre rencontre, ni nos rendez-vous… et vue la tournure de la discussion, j'ai fini par me dire qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de moi. Sauf que…

– Sauf que c'est faux.

C'est faux, effectivement. Rhadamanthe lui a sauvé la vie. Rhadamanthe tient à lui. Rhadamanthe lui a proposé de l'argent parce qu'il pensait, aussi absurde que cela puisse être, que c'était ce qu'il voulait…

– Comment est-ce qu'il peut regretter de m'avoir rencontré alors qu'il tient à moi ?

– Et c'est toi qui poses cette question ? s'étonne à moitié le DJ. Tu me rappelles ce que tu m'as sorti après le mariage de son frangin ?

– Ça n'avait rien à voir.

– Tu crois ? lance Milo, moqueur.

– Il m'avait énervé. Il avait insulté Saga. On était clairement ennemis… et je tenais encore à lui. Alors oui, j'ai dit que j'aurais préféré ne pas le connaître mais ce n'est pas notre rencontre que je regrettais. Juste la manière dont les choses avaient tourné. Mais si, lui, des mois avant, il a regretté ce verre, ça veut dire que… qu'il pensait que les choses n'auraient jamais pu bien aller entre nous.

– Bah tu restes le jumeau d'un de ses concurrents. Forcément que n'importe quelle histoire aurait été compliquée. Il en était conscient, c'est tout.

– Compliquée ne veut pas dire pourrie. Ce n'était pas obligé que ça tourne fiasco… Et ça aurait pu tourner autrement, lui et moi. Enfin, je n'en sais rien, c'est juste que…

– Que quoi ?

– Que tout ça, mis bout à bout, ça me donne une sale impression.

– Tout ça ? Une phrase dite y a des mois et une visite de sa chambre ?

– Ce n'est pas que ça. C'est un ensemble. Tiens, tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit lorsqu'on était dans le jardin, tous les deux ? Que je n'avais aucune raison de vouloir le remercier parce qu'il ne m'a pas sauvé la vie, au contraire même.

– Hein ?

– Il pense que s'il ne s'en était pas mêlé, ces types n'auraient jamais menacé de nous tuer. Enfin, non. Il s'en est mêlé et ils nous ont menacés. Apparemment, il estime qu'on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'était pas intervenu. Peut-être qu'ils se seraient juste contentés de me tabasser un peu. Et du coup, d'après lui, il ne m'a donc pas sauvé la vie et j'ai tort de lui être reconnaissant. Et, tu vois, c'est exactement ça qui me saoule.

– Tu m'excuses mais je ne vois pas trop non.

– J'ai l'impression qu'il imagine que dès qu'il s'implique dans un truc, ça tourne mal. Voire pire. Un peu comme s'il détruisait tout ce qu'il touche. Et je me demande si ce n'est pas ça qui lui faisait regretter de m'avoir abordé à l'Olympe. Du genre « je savais que ça allait mal tourner donc j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir ». Et imaginer qu'il pense comme ça…

Le sentiment que cette idée lui procure est difficile à décrire. C'est douloureux, quelque part, et ça le rend triste aussi. C'est également énervant. Très énervant. Frustrant. C'est ça. C'est frustrant d'imaginer que Rhadamanthe est dans cet état. Sans espoir. À quoi sert de continuer si on n'a pas d'espoir ? N'importe quel espoir peut faire l'affaire mais il en faut un, c'est obligé. L'espoir de prendre sa revanche sur la vie, sur les gens, sur un mec en particulier. L'espoir d'améliorer les choses pour soi-même ou pour les autres. L'espoir d'être heureux, un jour, ou, si on l'est déjà, qu'on continue à l'être. L'espoir de faire des rencontres, d'apprendre des choses, de vivre des trucs intéressants. C'est l'espoir qui nourrit la volonté, pas autre chose. Alors si on n'a plus d'espoir… à quoi ça sert de vivre, hein ? Si on croit, dur comme fer, qu'on n'a rien à attendre de la vie, que rien n'ira jamais mieux – et même pas bien, hein ! Juste mieux…–, alors à quoi ça sert de se battre ? Si on sait que c'est perdu d'avance, qu'on n'a même pas une infime chance de l'emporter ? Qu'on n'a même pas l'espoir – logique, vu qu'on n'en a plus justement – que notre sacrifice servira à d'autres…

C'est peut-être ça. Rhadamanthe continue peut-être pour d'autres. Pour qui ? Ses frères, évidemment. Les deux personnes qui sont plus importantes que lui.

À moins qu'il n'ait vraiment plus d'espoir au point qu'il n'imagine pas sa mort comme la fin d'un calvaire et que donc mourir ne servirait à rien, n'améliorerait rien. Du coup, il continuerait à vivre par dépit. Ou alors il est croyant et comme la plupart des religions interdisent le suicide… Faites qu'il soit croyant : c'est encore l'hypothèse la plus positive.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

La voix de son meilleur ami le sort de ses pensées. Ce qui n'est pas un mal. Merci Milo. Mille fois merci.

– Je ne sais pas trop. L'aider, c'est sûr mais comment ? Ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être essayer de lui montrer qu'on peut entretenir une sorte de relation amicale tous les deux, se voir régulièrement, discuter, ce genre de choses, sans que ça vire à la catastrophe.

– Et tu crois que c'est en cachant que vous voyez à ton frère et à tout le monde que tu vas y arriver ? À éviter la catastrophe, je veux dire. Parce que cacher une rencontre, c'est une chose mais une flopée de rendez-vous secrets, c'est une autre paire de manches. Et j'ai un peu peur que ça tourne au vinaigre quand ils l'apprendront…

– Je sais. Quand je mettrai Saga au courant, il va me gonfler, c'est couru d'avance, et que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, je n'y échapperai pas. De toute façon, même si je lui en avais parlé avant, ça aurait été pareil. Bref, il va me saouler et le truc, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer et Saga et Rhadamanthe, en même temps. Pour le moment, Saga a accepté que j'aie envie de voir mon « ami d'avant » sans me poser de question. Donc je vais en profiter pour m'occuper de Rhada. Et quand la situation sera… à peu près stable et claire, ou en tout cas, vaguement sous contrôle, j'en parlerai à mon frangin. Non parce que si je débarque chez les Judge en étant stressé, je suis pratiquement certain que ça partira en vrille.

Déjà qu'en étant calme, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance…

Milo ne rajoute rien. Il a sûrement compris que la discussion était close. La priorité, c'est le benjamin des Judge. Un point, c'est tout. La priorité, c'est d'arriver à le persuader qu'il n'est pas un être maudit voué à vivre dans le malheur toute sa vie. Qu'il n'est pas… un monstre.

C'est bien ce qu'a dit Eaque, non ? Que Rhadamanthe pense être un monstre qui ne mérite pas de porter le nom de Judge. Kanon doit bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas bien cerné tout ce que cette phrase impliquait à ce moment-là. Il ne l'avait pas comprise. Pas vraiment. Ce n'était que des mots. Mais maintenant…

Son cœur se serre et son regard se perd dans le paysage qui défile tandis que la voiture s'élance sur l'autoroute.

Rhadamanthe Judge pense être un monstre. Et les monstres n'ont pas droit au bonheur. Et les monstres apportent le malheur. Et les monstres détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Sauf que les monstres, les vrais, ne risquent pas leur vie pour sauver la personne qu'ils aiment. Tout simplement parce que les monstres, les vrais, n'aiment personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. Alors, c'est sûr, Rhadamanthe n'a rien d'un monstre. Mais il pense en être un. Et Rhadamanthe pense être une honte pour sa famille.

Kanon repense à Saga. Son frère s'est battu avec virulence pour qu'il accepte sa part d'héritage, lui, l'ancien délinquant, l'ancien camé qui faisait des passes quand le strip-tease ne suffisait plus. Il doit bien avouer que Saga a réussi à le convaincre qu'il fait vraiment partie de la famille, qu'il est un Gemini à part entière quoiqu'il ait fait, quoiqu'il se soit passé, quoiqu'il fasse à l'avenir. Il est un Gemini, un point, c'est tout. Chez les Judge, les règles semblent être différentes, du moins dans la tête du benjamin.

Il soupire.

Rhada…


	78. Mardi 21 Novembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Eaque a eu une conversation téléphonique avec Shion. Et Kanon et Rhadamanthe se sont revus. Et se sont parlé. Même qu'ils ont prévu de se revoir. C'est dire si cette entrevue c'est considérablement mieux passée que les autres._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien et l'intérêt que vous continuez à porter à cette histoire. Vous le savez peut-être, Deezer a changé son modèle économique et limite désormais l'écoute à cinq heures par mois pour les utilisateurs enregistrés et à cinq écoutes d'un même titre pour les non-enregistrés. Jusqu'à présent, je limitais le choix des musiques à celles présentes sur cette plateforme afin que vous puissiez avoir accès aux titres dans un cadre parfaitement légal, si vous souhaitiez vous imprégnez de l'ambiance globale durant votre lecture. Je vous avoue qu'aujourd'hui je me pose des questions quant à la poursuite de cette démarche même si cinq écoutes peuvent peut-être suffire et que, vue la vitesse de parution de mes chapitres, cinq heures sont largement suffisantes. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette question, si vous en avez un._

_Et vive la JE._

_Seika :__ Envie de réconforter qui ? Kanon ou Rhadamanthe ? Ce serait plus facile avec le premier, vu que le second maintiendrait qu'il n'a nul besoin de câlins (alors que tu te trompes, mon Rhadachou… Viens donc me voir, mon petit choupinou…). Quant à Milo, il s'est donné aussi beaucoup de mal pour « sauver » Kanon (même si vous n'en avez pas été témoin) et pourtant il n'a jamais été intéressé par son meilleur ami… du moins de ce point de vue « là »._

_Mlanie :__ Puisque tu as désormais un compte, je te réponds en privé._

_Mousse :__ Kanon fait des progrès, oui. En même temps, il partait de vachement loin – disons qu'après des débuts prometteurs, il avait nettement régressé. Eaque ne va pas bien, c'est une évidence. Le problème, c'est que Rhada n'est pas au mieux de sa forme (et on connait l'opinion que le benjamin a sur ses capacités en général et, en particulier, à remonter le moral du brun, cf. chapitre 7 notamment) et que le cadet est plutôt esseulé, tout en n'ayant pas spécialement envie de changer quoi que ce soit à sa situation qu'il gère tant bien que mal – surtout mal, en fait. Shion cerne très bien qu'Eaque ne va pas bien du tout mais il est à dix mille kilomètres et son emploi ne lui permet pas exactement de poser quinze jours de vacances pour venir jouer les nounous ou les épaules sur lesquelles pleurer. C'est un des inconvénients de l'enseignement._

_Sonia :__ Désolée pour les délais (j'avais promis de ne plus m'excuser… parole d'ivrogne) et très heureuse que cette histoire continue à te plaire. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue._

_Choupi :__ L'ambiance entre Rhada et Kanon est toujours particulière effectivement. C'est en grande partie dû à Kanon qui se comporte face au benjamin des Judge d'une façon très différente d'avec les autres : plus prudente et réfléchie. L'acceptation de la situation par Eaque est effectivement une bonne nouvelle pour Myu._

_Appo98 :__ Merci pour tes encouragements. Contente que tu apprécies autant cette histoire, je croise les doigts pour que cela dure._

_Auriane __: Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise malgré sa longueur :) j'espère qu'il en sera ainsi jusqu'à son terme._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Minos et Thétis Judge

Il n'y a pas foule dans le salon. Il est tôt. Bien des invités ne sont pas encore arrivés, à commencer par les Gemini. Au grand bonheur d'Eaque. Une part de lui redoute leur venue – il n'a pas à fournir un grand effort pour imaginer des tournants dramatiques, ou pires, à la situation à venir - tandis que l'autre n'ose imaginer la déception de Rhadamanthe si Kanon avait un empêchement de dernière minute, si bien qu'aucune option ne lui parait, a priori, plus souhaitable qu'une autre. Il ne souhaite au final qu'une chose : que la soirée se termine et qu'ils puissent rentrer au manoir. Sa seule distraction sera de tromper son monde, comme à son habitude. L'exercice va se révéler périlleux. Tous les acteurs vous le diront, les erreurs de jeu se remarquent davantage en petit comité.

À peine plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes, triées sur le volet, ont été conviées. En comptant ceux qui les accompagneront et ceux qui parviennent systématiquement à s'incruster lors de ce genre de soirées, ils ne seront pas plus d'une centaine à se presser au premier étage du duplex. Sensiblement moins qu'à l'anniversaire de Julian mais les circonstances ne sont clairement pas les mêmes. À commencer par les deux héros de la fête par nature plus discrets que l'héritier Solo – ce qui, il faut bien le reconnaître, n'est pas une prouesse bien difficile à réaliser.

Thétis n'est définitivement pas une version féminine de son frère aîné. Le style de la jeune femme est moins ostentatoire. Elle est plus réservée. Plus… Judge. Par bien des côtés, son attitude est diablement proche de celle de Minos. Plus encore depuis le mariage, semble-t-il. Comme si tout avait changé sans que rien ne change vraiment. Comme si la bague à son doigt lui suffisait et qu'elle ressentait encore moins qu'auparavant le besoin de s'afficher auprès de son compagnon. A moins que ce ne soit sa grossesse. Son ventre clame haut et fort son statut sans qu'elle n'ait pas à le rappeler sans cesse. Elle est la femme de l'Empereur. Elle porte les héritiers de l'Empire. Il sera bien temps, après la naissance, de faire comprendre à ceux qui auraient encore des doutes à ce sujet qu'elle jouera pleinement son rôle d'Impératrice, même s'il lui faudra du temps pour trouver sa place. Son contrat de mariage ne lui donne aucune part de Judge Inc., de la même façon que Minos a été tenu à l'écart de la propriété du Groupe Solo, et la maternité a repoussé leur nomination respective au Conseil d'Administration de l'entreprise de leur conjoint. Ce sont les jumeaux qui remporteront les véritables fruits de cette union, héritiers des parts de leur père et de leur mère. Il y a même fort à parier qu'ils recueillent en grande partie celles de leurs oncles Judge.

Le regard d'Eaque se perd dans l'alcool qu'il fait tourner dans son verre. Faire ses héritiers des enfants de Thétis, cette perspective ne lui plait guère. Mais priver ceux de Minos de ce qui leur revient ne l'enchante pas plus. Il faudra qu'il réfléchisse au problème, pourtant, un jour ou l'autre. Un autre… Et puis, il finira peut-être par… apprécier sa belle-sœur. Peut-être pas. En tout cas, il doit bien reconnaître que ses sentiments à son égard ont changé. Durant des années, il ne l'a pas considérée, ne la croisant qu'en de rares occasions. Elle était la petite-amie purement théorique de Minos. Et lorsqu'elle prenait corps, le sentiment qui le dominait était une forme de moquerie. Elle marchait au bras de Minos sans se douter un instant qu'un autre occupait le cœur du futur Empereur, que lorsqu'elle lui disait au revoir d'un chaste baiser, quelques minutes plus tard, Minos se précipitait vers lui pour échanger une étreinte passionnée.

Et puis, il a découvert qu'il s'était trompé. Que Minos avait partagé son cœur. Il l'a détestée.

Mais à présent, sa douleur est passée, emportant sa colère contre Minos et balayant du même coup le plus gros des sentiments négatifs qu'il éprouvait pour Thétis. Pour preuve, il n'a pas trouvé déplacé son comportement envers Rhadamanthe lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. En d'autres temps, il est probable qu'il n'aurait guère apprécié l'accolade qu'ils ont échangée, aussi brève qu'elle ait été. Ce soir, elle ne l'a pas dérangé outre mesure. Peut-être sa fatigue nerveuse est-elle en cause. Peut-être aussi, certainement, est-ce dû au fait que Rhadamanthe n'a pas semblé accorder une grande importance à cette étreinte ou paraître en être embarrassé. Sa belle-sœur se réjouissait de son rétablissement. Il lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire. De simples civilités. Peut-être aussi parce qu'à cet instant, Pandore s'est approchée et lui a dit de profiter de sa soirée, qu'elle s'occuperait du plus jeune de ses neveux durant les prochaines heures, forme de reconnaissance du rôle qu'avait joué le cadet dans la guérison du benjamin. Peut-être parce que cette scène, dans son entièreté, donnait l'image d'une famille unie… d'un futur viable, celui qui s'étale devant ses yeux alors que Rhadamanthe fait le tour des invités en compagnie de leur tante comme il l'avait fait à Cannes. De ce point de vue, leur week-end au festival aura été un bon entraînement.

- Je savais que tu y arriverais.

La voix de Minos, calme et assurée, résonne derrière lui. En deux pas, l'aîné se porte à son côté. Eaque lui accorde un regard. Totalement impassible, Minos observe leur petit-frère à quelques mètres de là. Rhadamanthe va mieux. Incroyablement mieux. Rhadamanthe progresse, chaque jour, sur la voie de la guérison.

- Tu ne sais même pas comment je m'y suis pris, objecte le brun dans un soupir.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Tu n'es pas curieux ? demande-t-il, un brin désabusé.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, répond Minos couvant toujours leur petit-frère de son regard d'or froid. Je sais qu'à l'hôpital, je t'ai reproché de m'avoir caché certaines informations mais j'ai eu tort. Tu es son ami. Son seul ami. Et s'il ne veut pas que je sache… nous devons respecter ce choix. J'ai parfois tendance à l'oublier. Et puis…

Lentement, Minos pivote et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, ils se font face.

- Les détails ne me sont aucunement nécessaire pour savoir que, quoique tu aies fait, tu as agi au mieux pour lui et donc pour nous tous. Famille, Honneur, Excellence. Ce sont plus que des mots et tu le sais puisque, toi aussi, tu es un Judge.

- Oui… Je suis un Judge, admet le brun en détournant le regard en direction de Rhadamanthe. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

La main de Minos se pose sur son épaule.

- Jamais je n'ai rencontré de personne plus digne que toi de porter ce nom. Personne qui ne sache mieux que toi chérir cette famille et lui être loyal. Personne qui ne sache mieux que toi distinguer notre honneur de la vulgaire morale. Personne qui ne soit si proche de ce but que nous nous efforçons d'atteindre à chaque instant. Alors, si je ne peux que regretter la mort de tes parents et ses conséquences, en particulier pour la peine que ces événements t'ont causée, je me réjouis néanmoins du fait qu'elles ont fait de toi un membre à part entière de notre famille.

- J'y penserai lorsque je me rendrai sur leur tombe, rétorque Eaque, une pointe de sarcasme fatigué dans la voix.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais, le coupe-t-il. Dans ta bouche, ce devait être un compliment.

- C'en était un… mon frère.

Une pression supplémentaire accompagne la résonnance particulière de ce mot.

Frères. Voilà ce qu'ils sont désormais. Voilà, tout ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre et quoiqu'ils fassent, quoiqu'ils pensent, quelle que soit la direction qu'ils prendront, quelle que soit l'évolution de leurs sentiments, quels que soient les changements qui surviendront, ils resteront, à jamais, indéfectiblement liés. Et plus important que tout, il n'a pas à arrêter d'aimer Minos. Il n'a pas à l'oublier. Il n'a pas à lui trouver de remplaçant. Shakespeare peut rester Shakespeare. Le premier et le plus grand. Et plutôt que de chercher dans les livres qu'il a lus, qu'il a apprécié mais sans jamais leur trouver autant d'attraits qu'à ceux du maître, peut-être parce qu'il en continuait la lecture en parallèle, il peut se contenter d'attendre qu'une image et quelques mots, un titre, une illustration et une quatrième de couverture l'intriguent suffisamment pour qu'il ait l'envie de parcourir ce nouvel ouvrage. Shion avait sûrement raison, il y a quelques mois de cela. Il doit bien exister une autre littérature qui soit digne d'intérêt et cela ne diminuera en rien le caractère exceptionnel de celle du barde immortel.

C'est fou. C'est fou, oui, car depuis leur séparation ou presque, il espérait cette fin, de pouvoir être frères et simplement frères, sans rancœur ni regret. C'est la seule qui puisse leur permettre de rester unis. Il aura fallu tout ce temps pour qu'elle survienne. Il aura fallu qu'ils se retrouvent, au cours d'une dernière nuit, pour qu'il puisse enfin écouter Minos prononcer ce mot sans souffrir, sans qu'il n'entende autre chose. Peut-être avaient-ils besoin après tout, de cette étreinte, et cela bien au-delà de la situation de Rhadamanthe et du drame qu'ils vivaient. Peut-être avaient-ils besoin… de se dire au revoir pour changer la ponctuation de leur histoire. Les points de suspension ont trop longtemps gouverné leur relation, qui n'a jamais été autre chose qu'une série d'interminables séparations et de fugaces retrouvailles.

La main de Minos quitte son épaule lentement. Sans hésitation ni nostalgie. Et le regard d'or retourne se poser sur leur petit-frère.

- Prends tout le temps que tu jugeras nécessaire afin qu'il se remette totalement. Ne vous précipitez pas pour revenir aux Champs. Je sais qu'il doit avoir hâte de pouvoir, à nouveau, assumer ses responsabilités mais fais-lui comprendre que cela n'a rien d'urgent et que la priorité va à son rétablissement.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Cela fait un mois que tu gères seul l'Empire et les relations avec les responsables de l'enquête. La charge de travail doit être…

- Ne me sous-estime pas au prétexte que j'apprécie de pouvoir compter sur ses analyses ou tes projections, le coupe l'aîné d'une voix dure. Vous êtes les meilleurs des conseillers, et de loin je le reconnais, mais je suis celui qui dirige l'Empire. Je ferai ce que je dois, sois en certain.

La discussion est close et Minos s'écarte.

- N'oublie pas que tu es aussi son frère, lui lance Eaque.

L'aîné fait volte-face, ses yeux brûlants de colère.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Je suis un Judge, répond le brun, un sourire sardonique rivé à ses lèvres. Et votre frère, à tous les deux.

La colère a disparu, remplacée par un autre éclat. De la reconnaissance ou de l'admiration, peut-être. Minos sait apprécier les adversaires capables de lui retourner ses arguments pour le renvoyer dans les cordes. Sans doute car il ne les atteint jamais. La réalité ne saurait le faire vaciller. Il se tient là, stable, solide et fort, tel un roc insoucieux de la tempête qui fait rage autour de lui. Un diamant. Voilà ce à quoi son teint de lait et sa chevelure ivoirine renvoient. Un diamant qui, par sa nature même, ne peut être blessé que par ses semblables. De ce point de vue, Minos n'a rien à craindre.

- Tu avais prévu une promenade à cheval avec lui, pour son anniversaire, poursuit Eaque. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire qu'il faudrait que tu te décides à lui faire ce cadeau demain : physiquement, il n'est pas en état. Mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de passer du temps avec lui. Ta présence à ses côtés comptera pour sa guérison. Alors consacre-lui un moment au milieu des petits entretiens entre ennemis qui auront lieu ce soir.

- Combien de fois devrais-je le rappeler ? Aucun des invités n'est notre ennemi. Personne n'est notre ennemi. Ceux qui ne sont pas nos alliés ne sont que de rivaux et tous ne sont que de potentiels concurrents. Quant à Rhadamanthe, je m'entretiendrai avec lui.

* * *

Le taxi dépose Kanon et Gabriel au pied de l'immeuble haussmannien où Saga, Ayoros, Mikael et Angelo les attendent. Ils ne se saluent pas : ils se sont quittés il y a peu de temps, juste celui de rentrer chacun chez soi – enfin chez soi… façon de parler – et de se préparer pour l'occasion.

- J'ai le temps de fumer une dernière cigarette ? demande Kanon.

La question est purement rhétorique comme le montre le briquet qui a déjà trouvé sa place dans ses mains, aussi Saga se contente-t-il d'une réponse rassurante, qui pourrait presque paraître hors-sujet.

- Tout va bien se passer…

Kanon sourit à son jumeau. Il donnerait cher pour le croire même si ses préoccupations, ses craintes, sont sans doute à des lieux de ce que Saga peut imaginer.

Il va revoir Rhada. Enfin, non. Kanon Gemini va revoir Rhadamanthe Judge, ce qui n'a pas grand-chose à voir et c'est bien le problème, surtout que ledit Kanon connait maintenant un peu mieux ledit Rhadamanthe. C'était une chose, au mariage, de remarquer que personne n'allait parler au blond, c'en est une tout autre maintenant qu'il sait que cet état de fait est avant tout dû à la piètre opinion que le benjamin des Judge a de lui-même. À cela se rajoute le secret qu'ils doivent garder sur leurs relations actuelles. Et s'il ne s'agissait que du blond... mais il va aussi devoir faire face à un certain nombre d'autres invités avides de le retrouver, lui, et d'autres encore qui se montreront courtois, ne serait-ce qu'en raison de son statut de victime rescapée qui oblige à un minimum de politesse, alors qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas. Siegfried de Polaris entre dans cette dernière catégorie par exemple. Est-ce dû à ses manières trop directes ? À son manque d'éducation ? Toujours est-il que le Suédois ne l'apprécie guère ce qui ne serait pas un drame si ce n'est que cette réserve risque de jouer en la défaveur de Sanctuary lors des négociations à venir. Il a une petite idée sur la manière d'y remédier mais aucune certitude sur ses chances de réussite…

Et puis il y a Eaque, et puis il y a Gabriel, et puis il y a Ayoros… toutes ces personnes qui savent, devinent ou subodorent quelque chose… Et il y a les questions qu'on ne manquera pas de lui poser sur les raisons qui ont poussé Rhadamanthe à agir ainsi, à lui sauver la vie. Le plus logique serait d'y répondre qu'il n'en sait rien, que Rhadamanthe devrait être plus à même de fournir une réponse, sauf qu'il est à peu près certain que Rhadamanthe ne dira jamais la vérité – et heureusement… qu'est-ce que cela donnerait si les gens apprenaient que Rhadamanthe l'a sauvé par amour ? - et que s'il était sincère lorsqu'il disait que la vérité comptait pour lui, passer la soirée à mentir ne devrait pas être à son goût.

Kanon jette sa cigarette à moitié fumée sur le sol, écrase le mégot de son talon d'un air qui se veut décidé. Les six hommes s'engouffrent dans le bâtiment.

Quelques étages plus haut, c'est un jeune homme ressemblant assez à Seiya qui leur ouvre. Le domestique local. Il les délivre de leur manteau et les conduit jusqu'à la salle principale où une petite foule est déjà rassemblée. Ils ne sont pas exactement en avance.

Autoritaire, Saga se fraie un passage en direction du centre de la pièce et de la méridienne sur laquelle Thétis est assise.

- Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Pardonne-nous, s'excuse aussitôt le PDG de Sanctuary en l'embrassant. Nous avons été retenus au bureau et Kanon tenait absolument à ne pas venir les mains vides.

Aussitôt le cadet s'approche salue la jeune femme et lui tend un petit paquet.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû, se récrie-t-elle. Déjà ce tableau… il est absolument superbe. Je vous remercie tous les deux.

- Pour le tableau, c'est uniquement Saga qu'il faut remercier, précise Kanon. Moi, je n'y connais rien.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un expert pour apprécier une œuvre d'art, déclare la jeune femme avant de le fixer plus intensément. Puis-je te demander comment va ta santé ?

- Je vais bien. En fait, je n'ai pas été blessé sérieusement… grâce à Rhadamanthe. Donc ça va. Et toi ?

- Oui. Enfin sauf s'il prend en considération le fait que je ne peux pratiquement plus bouger.

D'un geste, elle montre son ventre aux proportions gigantesques. C'est à se demander si elle n'a pas planqué un coussin sous sa robe. Comment est-il humainement possible qu'une femme aussi fine – ses poignets, par exemple, sont tout à fait normaux voire même petits – puisse porter un ventre aussi énorme ? Elle n'est pas enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, là… On l'a dépassée de deux ou trois bons mètres, facile.

- Pour quand la naissance est-elle prévue ? s'enquiert Saga.

- Fin janvier, soupire-t-elle de désespoir.

Encore deux mois, donc. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle va grossir encore… Serait-il possible qu'elle explose ? Ce serait du plus mauvais effet.

- Minos n'est pas à tes côtés ? s'étonne le PDG de Sanctuary après que Gabriel et Ayoros aient salués Thétis, Angelo et Mikael s'étant écartés du groupe dès la porte passée, en leur qualité de garde-du-corps et non d'invités officiels.

- Tu le connais, répond la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Il doit être quelque part à discuter avec je ne sais qui. Je serais avec lui si je n'étais coincée ici.

- Saga !

Kanon se retourne en direction de la voix féminine qui vient de retentir et qui appartient à Pandore Judge. Elle se rapproche des nouveaux arrivants, suivie par Rhadamanthe. Le cœur de Kanon s'accélère. Le blond a les yeux baissés et l'air mal à l'aise. Ils vont devoir se saluer. Le moment promet d'être délicat. Le premier d'une longue série.

- Pandore ! Quel plaisir de vous voir, mon amie, déclare Saga, en lui accordant une chaleureuse accolade. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'autoriser à espérer votre présence… Me voilà comblé.

- Que voulez-vous ? Je me languissais de votre compagnie. Et puis, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec mes chers neveux…

Elle se retourne pour couver du regard Rhadamanthe qui n'a toujours pas fait un seul geste en direction de quiconque. L'aîné des Gemini le salue.

- Rhadamanthe…

- Saga, répond celui-ci en s'inclinant légèrement, avant de faire de même devant Gabriel, Ayoros et Kanon.

Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu réagir, il voit son jumeau faire deux pas en avant pour prendre la main du benjamin des Judge dans les siennes.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas à moi de te le dire en premier et mes mots ne pourront jamais couvrir exactement ma pensée mais… merci. Merci infiniment d'avoir sauvé Kanon. Je te suis, nous te sommes tous à jamais redevables.

Le blond se fige quelques instants puis, aussi prestement que la politesse l'y autorise, il retire sa main de l'emprise de celle de Saga.

- Je n'ai rien fait que de très normal, déclare-t-il en le fuyant du regard. Personne n'aurait pu assister à ce qui est arrivé sans réagir.

Alors que Saga s'apprête à rétorquer quelque chose, il est coupé dans son élan par une voix sèche et grave.

- Tu as toujours tenu le monde en plus haute estime qu'il ne le mérite, petit-frère.

Tous se retournent vers Minos Judge qui les toise ouvertement. Nul doute que l'Empereur les inclut tous dans le monde qu'il vient de mentionner.

Kanon retient un soupir d'exaspération. Il n'a toujours pas réellement salué Rhadamanthe, ni ne l'a officiellement remercié. Il va pourtant devoir en passer par là : personne ne comprendrait qu'il ne le fasse pas. Et puis, il faut reconnaître que l'idée de témoigner à nouveau sa reconnaissance au blond ne lui déplait pas. Mais pas en public. Pas… à ce point en public, en tout cas. Leurs retrouvailles ont tout de la conférence mondaine parce que, mine de rien, tous les présents les observent du coin de l'œil ou même franchement pour certains d'entre eux.

- As-tu eu des nouvelles du juge d'instruction ? demande Saga après qu'ils se soient salués.

Minos hoche la tête.

- L'homme qu'ils ont identifié suite à la déposition de Kanon aurait quitté la région, si ce n'est le pays…

- Probablement suite aux différents articles parus dans la presse, extrapole Gabriel.

- Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de l'identité des personnes qu'il avait agressées, il a dû prendre la fuite, approuve Saga.

- J'espère pour ces journalistes que cela n'aura pour conséquence que de repousser son arrestation.

La voix de l'aîné des Judge a pris des accents menaçants. Nul doute qu'il leur réserve un traitement des plus désagréables s'il n'en est pas ainsi mais, de ces menaces implicites, Kanon n'a que faire. Il s'est rapproché de Rhadamanthe, profitant de l'ouverture qu'a créée, à dessein, son frère. En accaparant ainsi l'attention, il leur a offert un peu d'ombre que Kanon compte bien mettre à profit. En face de lui, le blond a toujours les yeux baissés. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, après tout.

- Saga te l'a déjà dit mais… merci. Merci d'être intervenu. Avant que tu n'arrives, j'étais paralysé par la peur de mourir. Sans toi, jamais je n'aurais trouvé la force de me relever. Alors… merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Aucune réponse. Il s'y attendait, en même temps. Il s'y était préparé. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ces quelques phrases arriveront à passer les barrières mentales du blond, à lui faire comprendre qu'à ce moment-là, il lui a vraiment sauvé la vie. Cela risque de prendre du temps.

- Comment vas-tu ? enchaîne-t-il, tout bas.

- Mieux.

Les yeux pers s'égarent sur la main que tenait Saga quelques instants auparavant. Kanon est presque tenté de la prendre dans la sienne… ou au moins de la toucher, de la caresser comme il l'a fait quelques fois déjà. Au restaurant. A l'Olympe. Au manoir. Non. Ce serait une très, très mauvaise idée.

- Les flics m'ont dit que tu n'avais pas encore fait ta déposition, poursuit-il.

- Je dois y aller Jeudi, confirme le blond.

- Si tu veux, on peut se trouver un moment dans la soirée, pour que je t'explique comment ça se passe et qu'on en discute un peu.

- Je ne suis pas certain que le juge apprécie.

- Quoi donc ? Que je te parle ?

- Que nous discutions des détails de l'affaire avant que je n'aie fait ma déposition.

- On pourra parler d'autre chose si tu veux.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Tu ne sais pas si quoi ? le coupe Kanon à voix aussi basse que le lui permet son énervement croissant face aux objections du blond. Tu n'as pas envie qu'on se parle un peu ? Juste un tout petit peu… Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Si j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi, pour te remercier, pour… apprendre à te connaître, c'est tout à fait normal. C'est même le contraire qui paraîtrait hautement suspect si tu veux mon avis.

Rhadamanthe semble réfléchir quelques instants. Il prend le temps d'une longue respiration avant de répondre.

- De quoi voudras-tu parler ?

- Je ne sais pas. On trouvera bien. Il faut que j'aille finir de dire bonjour, d'abord. Je fais le tour et on se retrouve après, c'est d'accord ?

Le blond hoche la tête. Et Kanon s'éloigne. Leurs regards ne se sont toujours pas croisés.

* * *

Se distraire. S'amuser. Paraître.

Et le tout sans trop d'alcool. Non pas parce que la fête n'en sera que plus folle mais parce qu'Eaque sait qu'il n'a pas nécessairement l'alcool joyeux en ce moment. Ou même d'une manière générale, en fait. A bien y réfléchir, s'enivrer ne le rend gai que lorsqu'il est entouré de ses amis. Ce sont eux qui lui communiquent leur bonne humeur, leur joie de vivre et non quelques molécules chimiques. Or d'amis, en ce lieu, en cette heure, il n'en a que peu. Deux en réalité – jamais il ne pourra plus considérer Minos comme son ami - : Rhadamanthe et Pandore. Et sa tante, si elle pourrait le distraire en acceptant d'échanger quelques répliques piquantes, a choisi un autre rôle. Quant à Rhada… Autant peuvent-ils l'aimer, autant peut-il les aimer en retour, autant ce n'est pas lui à qui Eaque ferait appel pour se divertir ou se changer les idées, surtout au cours de telles soirées.

Qui pourrait égayer sa soirée ? Il lui faut trouver une victime… ou, mieux encore, un complice. Quelqu'un qui soit susceptible de jouer avec lui, de répliquer…

Julian.

L'héritier Solo n'a rien d'une faible proie. Et puis, l'approche est toute trouvée. Le brun passe au bar, commande deux cocktails et file en direction de sa cible.

- Eh bien, tu ne sembles pas avoir pardonné à Saga. Lui as-tu au moins dit bonjour ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Quant à lui accorder mon pardon… A-t-il fait quoique ce soit qui puisse le justifier ?

- Je ne pensais pas que ces contrats avec Asgard te tenaient à ce point à cœur ou même ceux des Ministères…

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, voyons.

- D'amitié d'enfance bafouée, dans ce cas ?

- Même pas. Enfin, cela a joué, très certainement, et cela joue sans doute encore… Tu n'as jamais connu cela donc tu ne sais pas ce que c'est mais être trahi par quelqu'un que tu considérais pratiquement comme de ta famille… Être trahi, d'une manière générale, est une chose que je ne supporte pas. La confiance est la base de tout. Sans confiance, on perd trop de temps à vérifier, encore et encore, à faire, à refaire ce que d'autres avant ont fait et refait. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas contrôler un minimum, personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur, moi le premier, mais on doit pouvoir s'appuyer les uns sur les autres. Sans cela, on perd du temps, on n'avance pas… et il y a tant de choses à voir, d'idées à explorer, de pistes à suivre… et la vie est tellement courte. _« Vis comme si tu devais mourir demain, apprends comme si tu devais vivre toujours »_. C'est absurde. Si tu fonctionnes comme ça, au final, tu n'auras fait aucun projet à moyen ou long terme. Et pour ce qui est des connaissances, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit en devant un expert sur la place de l'animal de compagnie dans les sociétés précolombiennes du Guatemala – après tout si tu vis éternellement, pourquoi refuser d'étudier tous les sujets en profondeur ? – que tu acquiers une quelconque ouverture d'esprit ou une meilleure compréhension du monde qui nous entoure.

- Quel rapport avec Saga ?

- Outre le fait qu'il soit d'un passéisme consommé, tu veux dire ? Tu as vu le tableau qu'il a offert à Thétis ? Je ne dis pas qu'il est laid mais… nous avons fait du chemin depuis. Et, pour ma part, j'estime que nous devons avoir confiance en Dali, en Picasso, en Warhol ou en d'autres plus proches de nous, lorsqu'ils nous disent qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose. Saga a une passion pour les impressionnistes. Je suis convaincu que s'il avait vécu au XIXe, il les aurait détestés, ces pseudos artistes qui vendaient des tableaux flous sous couvert d'avant-gardisme alors qu'ils étaient simplement incapables de peindre correctement.

- Tu lui en veux vraiment énormément, s'amuse Eaque.

- Ce n'est pas à lui que j'en veux… Quoique si, au final. Mais je ne lui reproche pas d'aimer les impressionnistes.

- Pourquoi lui en veux-tu dans ce cas ?

Julian le fixe, un instant. La question est-elle sincère ? Ne s'agit-il là que d'un moyen de faire la conversation ou le brun cherche-t-il une information particulière ? Voilà les questions qui doivent tourner dans son esprit en cet instant. Quelle réponse l'héritier Solo leur a-t-il donné ? Le brun n'en sait rien. Toujours est-il que son vis-à-vis s'accorde une gorgée de son Blue Shark avant de répondre.

- C'est un menteur et un manipulateur. Et ce n'est pas tant cela qui me dérange, tromper son adversaire, travestir la vérité ou user de son charme, cela fait partie du jeu et nous le faisons tous…

En disant cela, il adresse un regard à Eaque comme pour l'assurer que, lui, il l'apprécie.

- Mais Saga le fait tout en se faisant passer pour un parangon de droiture et de justice. C'est cela qui m'insupporte chez lui. Saint Saga. Ils y croient tous. Alors que s'ils le connaissaient comme je le connais…

Il a dû avoir l'air intrigué car Julian enchaîne aussitôt.

- Son frère, par exemple. Y en a-t-il un seul qui ne loue pas la manière dont Saga se comporte avec lui ?

Il y en a au moins un. Eaque le connait : il s'agit d'un certain Rhadamanthe. Rhadamanthe Judge. Il lui est arrivé de le croiser quelques fois.

- Tu savais qu'il le faisait suivre ? demande Julian.

Oui. Il le savait.

- Avec l'agression, on peut comprendre qu'il…

- Ta réaction est typique, le coupe Julian. _Il le fait suivre pour sa sécurité. C'est sans doute être un peu trop protecteur mais cela prouve combien il l'aime…_ Je pourrais être d'accord… au détail prêt qu'il le faisait surveiller bien avant cette histoire.

- Il s'inquiétait peut-être déjà avant de sa sécurité, suggère Eaque.

- S'il était question de sécurité, comme tu dis, c'est un de ses gardes-du-corps qui aurait suivi son frère. Or, dans le cas qui nous occupe, c'est Gabriel Camus, ce cher Gabriel, qui a été chargé de cette tâche.

- Et comment le sais-tu ?

- J'en ai été le témoin. Au Scylla. J'y emploie le meilleur ami de Kanon comme DJ, ce qui a pour conséquence sa présence régulière là-bas, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'homme qui gère l'établissement pour moi. Dès qu'ils ont commencé à se tourner autour, Kanon et lui, Gabriel a débarqué. Et à partir du moment où ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, il était présent à chaque fois que Kanon s'y trouvait. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que Gabriel s'y est rendu de son propre chef. Il était en service commandé pour Saga parce que celui-ci n'a aucune confiance en son jumeau, c'est aussi simple que cela. Et je serais presque tenté de croire que cette coopération à la tête de Sanctuary n'est qu'une façade supposée duper un certain nombre d'intervenants, Kanon le premier peut-être, pour permettre à Saga de garder totalement la main tout en s'octroyant le rôle du frère parfait.

Le gérant du Scylla, Kanon Gemini sort avec lui. Il sort avec cet homme alors que Rhada… Rhada lui a sauvé la vie, Rhada se meurt d'amour pour lui, Kanon le sait désormais, et il lui préfère… Ignacio Oliveira. Le type aux cheveux improbables autour duquel ce vampire de Queen tournait lors du mariage.

- Mais on va encore me dire que je me fais des idées, que Saga est incapable de calculs aussi mesquins, persifle Julian. Qu'il n'y a que des gens comme toi et moi pour avoir ce genre d'idées… Que tout cela n'est que pure coïncidence. Comme celle qui fait que depuis que Kanon et Io ont rompu, Gabriel n'a plus posé un orteil au Scylla.

- Tu es très au fait de la vie sentimentale de tes employés, remarque Eaque. Et de l'emploi du temps de Camus.

Julian hausse les épaules.

- Il m'a obsédé durant dix ans. Il faut croire que certaines habitudes ont la vie dure. Quant à Io, j'ai passé le week-end du 11 novembre à Londres avec lui. Sa séparation d'avec Kanon datait de quelques jours à peine.

Quelques jours avant le 11 novembre… Cela pourrait coïncider avec sa propre discussion avec Kanon. Il n'a jamais cru aux coïncidences.

- Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans cette histoire ? lui lance Julian.

- Non mais cela ne devrait plus tarder…

- Je suis convaincu que, du côté des Gemini, ils doivent être certains que j'ai moi-même incité Io à sortir avec Kanon pour récolter des informations, alors qu'il m'en a encore moins appris que vous sur lui, ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit, reconnais-le.

- Nous ne t'avons pas fait parvenir le dossier ? s'étonne Eaque.

Faussement, bien évidemment. Cela fait des mois qu'il manœuvre pour que les Solo n'aient pas accès aux informations que l'Empire détient au sujet du second Gemini mais le temps de la prestidigitation semble révolu. Après avoir fait appel à sa sœur et transformer les demandes amicales en requête maritale, le voilà qui atteint un nouveau palier, celui de l'allusion au sourire de crocodile : une apparence de sympathie qui vous présente des dents acérées.

- J'étais pourtant persuadé de l'avoir fait, se récrimine le brun. Je m'en occupe dès demain. Je t'appelle dans l'après-midi et j'enverrai moi-même le fax. Ou je peux le déposer à ton appartement si tu penses encore être sur Paris.

- Cette solution me convient davantage, si cela ne te dérange pas. Si je ne suis pas présent, Sorrente le réceptionnera.

Il en sera donc ainsi. Mieux vaut garder le contrôle de l'information. Il ne manquerait plus que Julian se lance dans sa propre enquête… Qui sait ce qu'il finirait par découvrir ? Et qui sait ce qu'il ferait ?

* * *

- Siegfried ? Je peux te parler seul à seul ?

- Bien sûr, confirme le jeune homme intrigué par la demande du second Gemini.

Ils s'excusent auprès des autres membres du groupe, Siegfried embrasse sa femme et ils se dirigent dans un coin du salon, plus calme.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- En réalité, cela concerne Mikael. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez cousins…

- Nous le sommes effectivement. Est-ce lui qui te l'a dit ?

- Techniquement, c'est avec mon frère qu'il a parlé. Il lui a aussi expliqué qu'il avait des soucis avec sa famille…

- Je crains que soucis ne soit pas le terme approprié, regrette l'homme aux cheveux gris.

- Ouais. J'ai encore des petits problèmes avec le vocabulaire local, reconnait Kanon. Je m'améliore mais ma marge de progression reste énorme.

Un instant décontenancé par un ton auquel il n'est décidément pas habitué, Siegfried se reprend. Kanon s'en réjouit. Son approche, pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces du jeune homme, semble être judicieuse.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- En fait, avec ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est peut-être idiot mais cela fait réfléchir. Pas seulement à l'agression mais à tout le reste, parce que c'est dans des moments comme celui-là, qu'on se rend compte de l'importance des proches… et de la famille. On dit toujours que ce n'est qu'en perdant quelque chose qu'on se rend compte à quel point on y tenait. C'est peut-être vrai, je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque la perte résulte d'un choix que l'on a fait, on refuse parfois de reconnaître l'importance du vide que ça a créé, pour pouvoir assumer plus facilement. Et ce n'est qu'en le retrouvant qu'on se rend compte de notre aveuglement, du manque qui gangrénait toute notre vie.

C'est ce qui lui est arrivé avec l'ecstasy, à une époque où il voulait croire qu'il n'avait besoin ni d'amour, ni de tendresse dans sa vie. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé avec l'amitié de Milo, quand il pensait qu'il était bien seul, qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour s'en sortir. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé avec son frère alors qu'il croyait qu'avoir un nom, une famille n'avait aucune importance, qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour être quelqu'un. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé, plus d'une fois, avec Rhadamanthe et son regard d'or, quand il voulait se persuader qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui et que ce qui s'était passé entre eux… n'était qu'une péripétie et appartenait au passé.

- Si je n'avais pas retrouvé mon frère, si la vie avait fait que je disparaisse avant de l'avoir revu, je serais mort sans savoir à quel point il m'a manqué toutes ces années. Je serais mort avec un trou béant dans mon âme, sans même m'en rendre compte. Et une part de moi, regrettera toute ma vie de ne pas être revenu avant la mort de mes parents. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une telle chose arrive à Mika.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu voudrais voir mon cousin se réconcilier avec son père ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne suis pas très au fait de ce qui s'est passé entre eux et je me doute bien que, s'ils en sont venus à couper les ponts à ce point, c'est que le problème doit être plus profond qu'une simple prise de bec. Mais il ne justifie peut-être pas de telles extrémités… En fait, je me suis simplement dit que, peut-être, cette histoire n'est qu'un énorme gâchis dû à la fierté de deux têtes de mules et que si c'est le cas… c'est vraiment con.

- Ce n'est pas l'adjectif que j'aurais personnellement employé mais je ne nie pas qu'il couvre une certaine réalité dans le cas qui nous occupe. Mikael attend des excuses de son père et se refuse à faire le premier pas. Quant à mon oncle, ses attentes doivent être à peu près les mêmes. Le caractère obstiné de mon cousin n'est pas sans rappeler le sien.

- Impossible de jouer les médiateurs ? Quitte à faire croire à chacun que l'autre est à l'origine de la démarche évidemment ?

- Si cela était aussi facile, ma tante aurait déjà fait le nécessaire.

- Elle a peut-être eu des scrupules. Une mère et une épouse… Si cela passe mal et qu'ils se mettent à lui reprocher la manigance, elle pourrait perdre beaucoup. Elle n'est peut-être pas prête à courir le risque.

- Alors que nous, nous pouvons nous sacrifier.

- C'est l'idée, confirme Kanon. Vous êtes cousins mais vous ne vous voyez jamais et moi… Il bosse pour mon frère. S'il décide de m'en vouloir à mort, cela n'aura rien de dramatique.

- Je croyais que vous étiez amis…

- On l'est. Et quoiqu'il arrive, je le considérerai toujours comme tel même s'il n'arrive pas à me pardonner.

Il faudra qu'il paye des droits d'auteur à Milo. Quoique : les idées sont libres de droit et ce n'est que sur la formulation qu'on a un droit de propriété, non ?

- Je parlerai avec ma tante et je te tiendrai au courant, décrète Siegfried. Discrètement. Je ne crois pas que mon cousin apprécierait de savoir ce que nous tramons dans son dos.

- Effectivement mais si on attend son aval, ce n'est pas dans cette vie qu'on pourra arranger les choses… Il nous faudrait minimum patienter jusqu'à notre prochaine réincarnation.

- Vous croyez à ce genre de choses ? s'étonne le Suédois.

Kanon lui sourit.

- Pas trop, non, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, confesse-t-il. Et c'est bien pour ça que je veux agir ici et maintenant.

* * *

- Tu fumes toujours.

Réfugié dans le coin le plus sombre de la petite terrasse, sa cigarette aux lèvres et son regard dirigé vers les toits de Paris, Rhadamanthe ne réagit pas au constat de son grand-frère. Après avoir suivi docilement sa tante durant deux longues heures, il a exprimé le désir de sortir pour fumer une cigarette. Pandore y a vu un prétexte pour échapper à la foule aussi l'a-t-elle délivré de ses obligations et est-il venu ici, dans les ombres et le froid, loin du tumulte de la soirée.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demande son aîné une fois à sa hauteur.

Minos a pris position entre lui et la porte-fenêtre, le cachant à la vue des invités qui préfèrent rester à l'intérieur plutôt que d'affronter la rigueur des températures nocturnes. Minos est un rempart entre lui et monde. Le blond hausse les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre à quoi rime tout ceci…

- Comment cela ?

- Ils semblent tous pressés et ravis de me parler, pour me féliciter ou prendre de mes nouvelles, alors qu'il y a un mois, ils ne m'adressaient pas la parole. Pourtant, je ne suis pas différent de qui j'étais et que ce que j'ai fait n'avait aucun rapport avec eux. C'est totalement absurde…

- À quoi t'attendais-tu ? rétorque Minos d'une voix impavide. Ce ne sont, pour l'écrasante majorité, que des moutons imbéciles. Cette affaire les pousse à se rapprocher de toi. Avant tout parce que c'est ce que l'on semble attendre d'eux, à travers la manière dont la presse s'est emparée de cette histoire, et qu'en troupeau discipliné, ils obéissent comme ils le font toujours : sans même qu'on ait à leur donner d'ordre et convaincus que leur réaction est totalement spontanée. Ensuite, parce que c'est un moyen pour eux de s'approprier une part de ta gloire momentanée afin qu'elle rejaillisse sur eux, lors d'autres dîners où ils rapporteront leur entrevue avec toi, la traitant comme un événement important et ce quelle que soit la futilité des paroles que vous aurez pu échanger ou même si tu n'as pas prononcé un mot. Et je peux d'ores et déjà te raconter la suite. Demain ou dans quelques semaines, très bientôt en tout cas, les premières voix s'élèveront qui tenteront de minimiser l'éclat de ton action. Pour échapper à leur propre médiocrité, ils voudront se convaincre qu'ils en auraient fait autant, qu'ils auraient même mieux agi, mieux réagi ensuite face aux compliments et aux inquiétudes sincères, et tu seras alors la proie de leurs aigreurs et de leur jalousie. Puis les projecteurs se braqueront sur un nouvel événement. Et tout recommencera… mais pour un autre que toi. Tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre, je te le promets. Tu dois simplement te montrer patient.

Rhadamanthe regarde le visage de son grand-frère. Il s'est adouci vers la fin du discours, preuve de l'affection que lui porte son aîné, tandis que durant la plupart de la tirade, il était couvert du distant mépris qu'éprouve l'Empereur pour cette foule de courtisans qui se presse sans cesse autour d'eux. Autour de lui. C'est sa vie qu'il vient de décrire, celle de Minos Judge depuis son plus jeune âge. Au détail près que lui ne retourne jamais dans l'ombre : quelques soient les événements qui se déroulent dans le monde, des projecteurs restent braqués sur lui en permanence. Même s'il avait été meilleur, plus intelligent et plus fort, Rhadamanthe n'est pas certain qu'il aurait pu supporter cette pression.

- J'essayerai de ne pas te décevoir.

- Jamais, tu ne me décevras, le rassure Minos. Jamais.

Voilà un mot qu'ils ne devraient pas utiliser. Si on lui avait demandé, il y a un an, quand se terminerait l'histoire d'amour de ses frères, c'est ce qu'il aurait répondu. Qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais. Jamais. Vraiment, ce mot est à bannir de leur vocabulaire.

- Si tu préfères quitter dès maintenant les lieux pour ne plus participer à cette mascarade…

- Je ne peux pas partir, répond simplement le benjamin à la suggestion de son aîné.

- Pourquoi ?

- Kanon aimerait que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble quand il aura fini de discuter avec les autres invités.

Silence.

- Comment gères-tu sa présence ?

Pour toute réponse, Rhadamanthe se contente d'à nouveau hausser les épaules et de tirer une dernière fois sur sa cigarette.

- Rhadamanthe…

La voix de Minos gronde. Il veut une réponse. Le blond n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui dire la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas… très agréable, admet-il en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier à côté de lui.

C'est même tout le contraire, pour être franc. Devoir constamment s'obliger à ne pas s'intéresser à Kanon, à ne pas le chercher des yeux, à ne pas l'admirer lorsque, malgré tous ses efforts, son regard se pose sur lui… C'était déjà délicat, cet été, au mariage, mais les circonstances font que c'est pire aujourd'hui. Incommensurablement pire. À chaque question qui lui est posée sur les motivations qui l'ont poussé à porter secours à cet homme, il doit cacher ses sentiments, il doit mentir, alors qu'il n'a jamais su le faire convenablement. La peur le prend, à chaque interlocuteur, d'être découvert. Jusqu'à présent, cela ne semble pas avoir été le cas. C'est incroyable que les gens puissent être aveugles à ce point. À moins qu'ils ne le soient pas et qu'ils aient compris…

Et puis il y a l'entrevue qu'il a promise à Kanon. Comment pourrait-elle bien se passer ? Comment pourrait-il parvenir à tenir la promesse qu'il lui a faite de cacher qu'ils se connaissent, qu'ils se voient ? Comment pourra-t-il faire preuve de distance face à lui ? Cela lui était déjà pratiquement impossible auparavant, alors que Kanon le rejetait, alors maintenant qu'il semble vouloir instaurer une forme de relation entre eux, comment cela pourrait-il être seulement envisageable ?

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, lui assure son grand-frère.

Non. C'est faux. C'est impossible. Minos a toujours su, en public, cacher ses sentiments pour Eaque. Minos a toujours été parfait. Ce serait absurde qu'il ait craint d'être démasqué.

- Tu n'as pas à t'imposer cela, tranche l'aîné, coupant court à ses réflexions.

- Je lui ai promis…

- Je peux me charger de lui expliquer que tu as dû partir et t'excuser auprès de lui. Quant à Thétis, elle comprendra. La seule question à laquelle tu dois répondre est de savoir si tu souhaites rester ou si tu préfères rentrer au Manoir.

- Je ne voudrais pas obliger Eaque et Pandore à rentrer eux aussi.

- Charon te ramènera et Jabu se chargera de les reconduire plus tard, s'ils ne souhaitent pas t'accompagner.

Rhadamanthe scrute le sol qu'il voit à peine. Rester, cela lui permettrait de voir son loup mais il courrait le risque de ne pas tenir sa promesse… alors qu'en partant, il aura la certitude qu'ils ne seront pas découverts, qu'il respectera la volonté de Kanon… Il y a le fait qu'ils se verront samedi… et…

- Rhada, murmure Minos, je ne cherche pas à te renvoyer, je t'assure. Si tu décides de rester, je sais que tu seras à la hauteur de ce que la situation exige de toi et que…

L'aîné serre les dents.

- Je suis maladroit, se tance-t-il. Je veux simplement que tu choisisses… ce que tu veux, ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi, en ce moment, sans te soucier du reste. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Le reste, je m'en charge. Ne te préoccupe que de toi, petit-frère. C'est la seule chose que je te demande.

Le blond hésite, un instant.

- Je vais rentrer, décide-t-il, le regard toujours rivé au sol.

- Je vais faire prévenir Charon. Rhada ?

Le benjamin relève les yeux vers son grand-frère qui passe sa main dans la chevelure blonde et l'attire à lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Je t'aime. Et je suis fier de toi.

Il l'embrasse à nouveau et s'écarte mais Rhadamanthe le retient. Ils restent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se séparer sans un mot de plus, l'aîné regagnant la réception et ses invités, le benjamin restant sur la terrasse pour fumer une autre cigarette.

* * *

- Je tiens à vous féliciter, mon cher ami, déclare Pandore en tendant un verre à Saga qui l'accepte gracieusement.

- Je vous remercie mais puis-je vous demander ce qui me vaut l'honneur ?

De sa coupe de champagne, la tante des Judge indique le couple formé par Ayoros et Saori Kido. La jeune fille, dans une étrange robe couleur chair, tenant autant du corset que du vaporeux jeu de voiles suggestifs, semble ne pas avoir oublié l'homme qui lui a servi de chevalier servant lors du mariage et toujours autant priser sa compagnie, obligeant celui-ci à converser avec son meilleur ami et la toute nouvelle petite-amie de celui-ci. Le tableau offert par le groupe est assez dérangeant. Ayoros n'est pas loin d'y passer pour leur chaperon ou pour le sujet malheureux d'une expérience que les trois jeunes gens, sans être nécessairement malveillants, auraient ourdie dans le but s'amuser à ses dépens. Par bonheur, le plus vieux n'est pas homme à tomber dans de tels pièges et sa gentillesse naturelle n'est en rien synonyme de niaiserie ou d'aveuglement.

- Vous faites des progrès. Votre jalousie n'est pratiquement plus visible. Du moins peut-elle tout à fait passer pour un simple agacement quant à l'attitude que d'aucuns jugeraient déplacée de notre jeune amie… Mais je me dois de vous prévenir : vous risquez d'être soupçonné de sexisme.

- Pourquoi m'accuserait-on d'une telle absurdité ?

- Ne faites-vous pas partie de ceux qui n'ont jamais reproché à Eaque son attitude ? explique la jeune femme. Or, voilà que vous semblez contrarié par celle, tout à fait similaire, d'un membre de la gent féminine…

- Il est une différence notable entre eux, outre le fait que lorsque j'ai rencontré Eaque, il était bien plus âgé qu'elle ne l'est. Votre neveu n'a jamais joué les écervelés.

- Vous pensez donc qu'elle nous offre une performance d'actrice ? s'enquiert Pandore, cachant son sourire dans son verre.

Saga regarde sa comparse dont aucune question n'est innocente. Il a bien conscience de lui avoir révélé une chose importante, avant même d'avoir répondu : il ne traite pas Saori Kido à la légère.

- Je n'en sais rien mais je ne vous crois pas naïve au point de lui accorder d'être aussi évaporée qu'elle y parait.

Ce n'est pas une revanche, ni même un match nul qu'il peut espérer de cette réplique, mais il faut bien, parfois, montrer à son adversaire, aussi agréable qu'on puisse le trouver, que l'on n'est pas dupe de ses tours.

- Et puis, ne prendriez-vous ma défense, ma chère ? lui demande-t-il en reprenant le ton plus habituel de leurs conversations.

- Mais bien évidemment. Que ne ferais-je au nom de notre amitié ? Vous savez que je vous adore. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, en vous ostracisant, vous auriez plus de temps à me consacrer lors de mes séjours à Paris… Cela mérite réflexion.

Ils échangent un sourire et boivent chacun une gorgée de champagne. Du moins Saga porte-t-il sa coupe à ses lèvres avant d'interrompre son geste.

- Quant à parler de réflexion, pourrais-je vous demandez un conseil dans une toute autre affaire ? demande-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Et si vous ne vous engagez pas sur le sujet matrimonial, il se pourrait même qu'il puisse être bon.

Un nouveau sourire et Saga se lance, d'un ton des plus sérieux.

- Nous devons énormément à votre famille. Rhadamanthe a sauvé mon frère, ma dette envers lui est incommensurable, et les actions des Minos auprès des Ministères lui valent ma reconnaissance, aussi aurions-nous souhaité, mon frère et moi, vous apporter notre soutien mais je ne sais comment. Du moins avons-nous eu une idée mais je crains que vos neveux ne prennent mal notre éventuelle proposition.

- Qui serait ?

- Je voulais vous proposer que Sanctuary organise le réveillon du nouvel an, cette année.

Pandore ouvre de grands yeux. Il lui faut bien quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc. Elle se met à fixer Saga.

- Je comprends vos doutes quant aux réactions de mes chers neveux, concède-t-elle, amusée.

- C'est bien pour cela que je souhaitais vous en parler avant de m'en ouvrir à eux. Quitte à remiser cette option si elle vous parait trop sujette à caution. Il nous est simplement apparu qu'avec la convalescence de Rhadamanthe et la grossesse de Thétis, vous n'auriez peut-être pas la tête à de si futiles préparatifs, d'autant plus que le déménagement du groupe Solo occupera suffisamment Julian, j'en ai peur. Et, sans vouloir, en aucun cas, rabaisser la réussite de cette soirée, un tel anniversaire n'a rien de comparable avec la célébration de la Saint-Sylvestre.

- Mais Minos n'acceptera jamais de céder la main sur ce qui est devenu une institution bien avant qu'il ne prenne les rênes de l'Empire. Le seul projet qui aurait peut-être une chance d'aboutir serait une organisation conjointe… au moins officiellement.

- Si vous pouviez voir avec lui…

- Cela vous tient à ce point à cœur ?

Saga prend un temps avant de répondre.

- Oui. Très à cœur.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Et puis, si cela se fait, j'aurais une excuse pour revenir sur Paris et me délecter du plaisir de votre compagnie.

- Tout le plaisir serait pour moi, je vous assure, ma chère.

* * *

- Tu devrais lui laisser un peu de liberté, déclare Mikael en voyant Angelo sortir une énième fois son portable de la poche de son costume. Il va finir par en avoir marre que tu l'épies à ce point.

- De quoi je me mêle ? réplique aussitôt son collègue.

- C'est pour toi que je dis ça, rétorque l'infirmier. Ce n'est pas moi celui de nous deux qui sera dégoûté lorsqu'il te quittera parce que tu l'auras harcelé.

Ses yeux bleus rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone, l'ancien policier ne daigne même pas relever le regard vers son meilleur ami.

- Je ne le harcèle pas, dément-il après un instant.

- Tu appelles ça comment alors ?

Cela fait à peine deux heures qu'ils sont arrivés et Angelo a bien dû envoyer une bonne vingtaine de SMS depuis lors, en étant gentil et sans compter, évidemment, ceux dont le Suédois n'a pas été directement le témoin.

- T'as rien de mieux à faire que de me prendre la tête ? Au hasard… ton job ?

Un sourire point sur le visage de Mikael.

- Je suis bien plus attentif que toi, ce soir, rétorque-t-il le plus placidement du monde.

- Attentif à ne pas croiser ta famille, ouais.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il se permet même un petit éclat de rire.

- J'ai tort peut-être ? lui demande Angelo.

- Oui. Siegfried ne me cherche pas. Il sait que je n'ai rien à lui dire, ni l'envie de lui parler et que, même si je l'ai toujours apprécié, la famille ne me concerne plus. Tu l'as bien vu, c'est à peine s'il m'a dit bonjour ! Il a parfaitement compris ma position et respecte mon choix, affirme l'infirmier. Il l'a toujours fait. C'est sans doute pour cela que l'on s'est toujours bien entendu, tous les deux.

- Alors pourquoi tu donnes l'impression de te cacher ?

- Je ne me cache pas !

- À d'autres. Normalement, tu devrais être en train de flirter avec un de ces mecs et au lieu de ça…

- Dois-je te rappeler que je sors avec Shura ? s'offusque Mikael. Il me semblait qu'il s'agissait là d'une information que tu aurais retenue puisque tu m'as saoulé à ce propos pendant des mois ! À moins que tu ne me crois capable de le tromper ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça.

- Tant mieux pour toi. Parce que le premier d'entre vous qui remettra ma fidélité en doute ou qui ira le voir pour lui raconter je ne sais quelle histoire, il aura affaire à moi. Et s'il vous pose des questions…

- Si Shura voulait savoir ce que tu fous, il serait venu, le coupe Angelo.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi. Le majordome devait leur servir de chauffeur. Il s'est désisté au dernier moment. Parce que se coincer à trois à l'arrière de la BMW, juste pour avoir un chauffeur, était ridicule d'après lui. Parce qu'il voulait profiter d'une soirée de calme pour faire un inventaire qu'il repoussait depuis trop longtemps à cause d'un emploi du temps qui s'était notablement chargé ces derniers temps et pas uniquement en raison de la présence d'Ayoros. Mika a moyen apprécié. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé depuis apparemment, vu la tête que le Suédois fait maintenant.

- Y a un problème entre vous ou quoi ? lui demande l'ancien policier.

- Non. Aucun problème. De toute façon, même s'il y en avait un, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour en parler.

- Ouais. C'est comme pour mes SMS.

- Exactement !

D'un geste vif et précis, Mikael lui vole son téléphone portable.

- Rends-moi ça, le menace Angelo.

- Dans tes rêves. Alors voyons voir ce que nous avons là…

Une main plaquée contre le torse de son collègue, lui tournant à moitié le dos, Mikael explore les menus à la recherche de la messagerie.

- Mika, rends-moi ça, tout de suite !

- Hé ! Vue ta réaction, ce doit être compromettant…

Angelo lui attrape le poignet et le plaque violemment contre un mur mais Mikael tient toujours fermement le portable dans sa main. Il est même parvenu à garder les yeux sur l'écran. La liste des messages reçus… Ils ont tous le même expéditeur.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

L'ancien flic lui arrache le téléphone de la main. L'infirmier n'a pas cherché à se défendre. Il se contente de regarder son collègue, son ami, son meilleur ami qui s'est détourné de lui, a rangé son portable et ses mains dans ses poches, baissé les yeux et serré les dents, comme s'il s'attendait à subir des récriminations, aussi injustes à ses yeux qu'inévitables.

- Dis-moi que Mû a un problème avec son portable et qu'il emprunté le sien à son fils, lui ordonne Mikael.

Angelo ne répond rien. Il n'aime pas mentir.

- _Din jävla förbannade_… _(1), _crache son collègue. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

Oui. Et oui. Il est plus de vingt-deux heures et Killian a cours demain.

Mais il est seul avec son baby-sitter - toujours le même, Mû n'en ayant pas encore trouvé d'autre - qui doit passer plus de temps dans la salle de bain à s'occuper de ses cheveux, de son maquillage et de ses piercings qu'à faire ce pourquoi il est payé. Alors que Killian aurait très bien pu passer la nuit chez Saga, sous la surveillance de Shura. Mais quand Angelo appelé pour lui proposer cette solution, l'interne était sur le point de partir pour l'hôpital. Il n'a pas voulu changer ses plans et renvoyer chez lui l'adolescent irresponsable, ou même lui demander de rester seulement le temps pour Shura de venir récupérer son fils. S'il avait eu plus de temps, Angelo aurait peut-être pu le convaincre mais il n'a su pour Shura qu'à la dernière minute. Trop tard.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? insiste Mikael.

- Pour qu'il sache que je suis là pour lui et qu'au moindre problème, il a qu'à demander et je débarquerai.

- Tu quitterais la soirée ?

- Bien sûr que oui : c'est un gosse.

Et les gosses sont une priorité. Toujours. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, un gamin passe avant un adulte. Y a pas à réfléchir. C'est pratique d'ailleurs, de pas avoir à se poser de questions.

- Et puis d'abord, il me répond, poursuit Angelo. Ça veut bien dire que ça le dérange pas.

- Ou alors qu'il a compris que, toi, tu en as besoin et qu'il prend sur lui, contre son meilleur ami. Ou pire : que tu l'as peut-être rendu aussi parano que toi.

- Je suis pas parano, putain ! s'énerve l'ancien policier. L'histoire de Kanon vous a pas suffi ? Il faut quoi pour que vous compreniez, à la fin ? Et puis… En même temps, pourquoi je m'emmerde à essayer de vous expliquer ? Même avec ce qui est arrivé, vous le laissez à nouveau faire n'importe quoi avec on ne sait même pas qui, au nom de sa sacro-sainte liberté…

- Sacrifier un peu de liberté au profit d'un peu de sécurité… _(2)_

- Ça finit par vous priver des deux, complète Angelo. Je suis au courant, on me l'a déjà sortie, cette connerie.

- Ce n'est pas une connerie, enfin !

- Si. Parce qu'être libre, ça sert à rien si t'es mort.

Il détourne le regard, s'attendant à subir les foudres de son meilleur ami. C'est toujours la même chose quand arrive ce moment de la discussion. Ça parle beaux principes et grandes idées, des droits de l'homme et de tous ces trucs qui sont sans doute très jolis et peut-être même très intelligents mais dont il n'a rien à foutre. Peut-être parce qu'il est débile. Ou peut-être parce que les principes, ça fait pas le poids à côté de deux cercueils.

En face d'eux, Saga discute avec une femme brune. Une de ses amis. Un peu plus loin, Ayoros fait la conversation avec trois gamins. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Angelo scanne les alentours.

- Putain de merde, grommelle-t-il. Il est passé où, Kanon ?

* * *

L'air extérieur est frais. Froid. Ce n'est pas désagréable, du reste, ce contraste avec l'atmosphère qui règne à l'intérieur. C'est ce qu'ont dû se dire les rares personnes qui se trouvent là… et parmi lesquelles Kanon ne voit pas Rhadamanthe. Depuis, dix minutes qu'il le cherche, le blond reste introuvable. Où peut-il bien être ? Peut-être en compagnie d'Eaque qui, lui aussi, semble avoir disparu de la circulation… Mais enfin, ils avaient convenu de se retrouver… D'accord, il pensait pouvoir se libérer plus tôt mais il n'a pas tant tardé que ça. Et puis au moins, maintenant, son esprit n'est plus embrouillé par tout un tas de problèmes annexes. Il a rassuré Saga en faisant bonne figure auprès des invités, il a notablement augmenté sa côté de popularité auprès de Siegfried de Polaris et il a même réussi à faire croire à tous les présents qu'il n'était pas pressé de retrouver Rhadamanthe. Enfin, juste pressé dans les limites du raisonnable, quoi. Comme quelqu'un qui aimerait prendre le temps remercier personnellement l'homme qui lui a sauvé la vie et d'apprendre, peut-être, à le connaître un peu mieux. De toute façon, ce soir, tout le monde s'est intéressé au benjamin des Judge.

- Kanon.

Il se retourne. Depuis l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre, l'Empereur le toise. Kanon affronte son regard sans ciller. Par fierté, d'abord, inutile de le cacher. Pour Saga et Sanctuary, ensuite : son frère ne baisse jamais les yeux devant Minos, il adoptera la même attitude histoire que leur concurrent comprenne que lui aussi est son égal. Pour Rhadamanthe enfin. Parce que l'homme en face de lui n'est pas meilleur que le blond quoique celui-ci puisse prétendre et que, si le benjamin va si mal, l'aîné en est forcément en partie responsable. Forcément. Il était là. Contrairement à Eaque, lui n'était pas en exil à l'autre bout de la planète. Il n'a pas la moindre excuse.

C'est dingue à quel point les deux frères n'ont pas le même regard. La base est la même, des yeux d'or, mais les similitudes s'arrêtent là. Contrairement à son petit-frère, Minos Judge ne se retranche pas dans une tour d'ivoire. Il ne vous observe pas depuis les remparts, posant sur vous un regard neutre au point d'en être envoûtant… Non. Minos Judge se dresse au pied de la tour, au beau milieu du pont-levis, devant la porte ouverte, vous expliquant, sans un mot mais on ne peut plus clairement, que pour atteindre ce qui se trouve derrière lui, il va d'abord falloir le vaincre. Il n'est même pas ouvertement provocateur – sa propre expérience en la matière lui permettrait de reconnaître la moindre parcelle du début de commencement d'un défi – et c'est probablement ça le pire. Ce mec est tellement sûr de lui qu'il a dépassé le stade de l'arrogance : il n'éprouve plus le besoin de prouver à qui que ce soit – à lui-même ou à d'autres - son écrasante supériorité parce qu'elle est un fait acquis de toute éternité. Dans sa tête, du moins.

Ce que ça doit être stressant de grandir à côté d'un type pareil.

Pauvre Rhada. En dehors de toute autre considération, ça ne devait vraiment pas être facile de trouver sa place, avec Minos et Eaque pour frangins.

- Minos… Tu me cherchais ? demande Kanon.

- En quelque sorte, répond l'Empereur franchissant les quelques mètres qui les séparent.

Que peut-il bien lui vouloir ? Il n'en a pas la moindre idée et ce n'est pas sur ce visage de marbre qu'il va pouvoir trouver le moindre indice. Bordel. Ce mec est tout simplement indéchiffrable. Et c'est Rhadamanthe qu'on surnomme le croque-mort ? C'est Rhada, le mec impassible et froid qui ne semble rien ressentir ? Eh ! Ouvrez les yeux, les gens ! Minos est mille fois pire de ce point de vue. Et incroyablement plus stressant. Il n'y a qu'à voir la réaction des trois pelés qui occupaient la terrasse jusque-là : ils fuient. Même s'il y a fort à parier qu'ils aimeraient savoir ce que l'Empereur peut bien avoir à lui dire – ça leur fait un point commun -, ils ont compris tous seuls, comme des grands, que leur présence était exigée ailleurs. Loin de préférence. Ou même un peu plus.

- Cette soirée est-elle à ton goût ? l'interroge Minos une fois qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, son regard inflexible se perdant, par-delà les fenêtres, sur la foule des invités.

- La fête est plutôt sympa, rétorque prudemment Kanon. C'est un bel anniversaire.

- Rhadamanthe déteste ce genre de mondanités.

Ok… Le message est donc clair : le sujet de cette conversation sera blond et Minos a choisi l'option directe. En même temps, il faut reconnaître qu'il serait débile de laisser planer le moindre doute.

- Mon petit-frère m'a dit que vous aviez prévu d'avoir une discussion au cours de la soirée, déclare Minos en se retournant vers lui. Il s'excuse de devoir te faire faux bond mais il est rentré au Manoir.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a eu un problème ? s'inquiète aussitôt Kanon.

- Rien qu'un peu de fatigue.

Est-ce bien la vérité ? Rhadamanthe serait parti, sans même lui dire au revoir, alors qu'ils avaient convenus de passer du temps ensemble, juste parce qu'il serait un peu fatigué ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt Minos qui lui aurait imposé de rentrer ? Il ne serait pas le premier à ne pas être enthousiaste à l'idée d'un rapprochement entre eux – il n'y a qu'à voir les réactions d'Eaque qui en est pourtant l'instigateur - et Rhadamanthe a dit qu'il obéissait toujours à ses frères… Ou alors Minos cherche à minimiser. Lui-même a bien tenté de faire croire à une insolation au mariage alors…

- Il n'est pas encore totalement remis de votre agression, poursuit l'Empereur en réponse aux doutes qu'il a peut-être perçus. Et comme je l'ai dit, il ne prise pas ces célébrations. Il ne tire aucun plaisir à se retrouver au centre de toute cette attention.

- Il la mérite pourtant, le défend Kanon. Il la mérite plus que n'importe qui.

- Crois-tu ?

Une question digne d'Eaque, tiens, si ce n'est que le cadet l'aurait agrémentée d'un ton railleur et d'un demi-sourire méprisant, histoire de bien lui faire sentir qu'il vient de sortir une connerie. La dureté de l'Empereur remplit cet office de manière tout aussi satisfaisante. Kanon ne comprend pas pourquoi l'aîné des Judge semble dénier à son petit-frère le droit d'être mis à l'honneur. C'est parfaitement injuste. Rhadamanthe mérite. Déjà qu'il n'a pas une très haute opinion de lui-même, si on ne lui permet pas d'être loué pour ses actions extraordinaires, ça ne va pas s'arranger… Il s'apprête à rétorquer vertement mais Minos le devance.

- Crois-tu sincèrement qu'il mérite d'être flatté par ceux-là même qui le méprisaient il y a peu au prétexte qu'il n'a jamais partagé leur goût pour les honneurs ostentatoires ? Mérite-il d'avoir à supporter les louanges sirupeuses de ceux qui ne lui accordaient pas même un regard, obnubilés qu'ils étaient par des projecteurs braqués sur d'autres ? Mérite-t-il de devoir sacrifier au rituel des ronds de jambes de ceux qui l'ont si longtemps honni parce qu'ils étaient incapables de simplement admettre qu'on puisse ne pas partager leur fascination pour la lumière ? Parce que mon petit-frère préférait l'ombre, ils l'ont raillé refusant de reconnaître sa valeur et les voilà, aujourd'hui, avides d'effacer leur faute. Un autre que Rhadamanthe serait sans doute ravi de les voir se trainer ainsi à ses pieds. Un autre que lui tirerait probablement une grande satisfaction à les voir ramper, serviles et humiliés. Mais Rhadamanthe n'est pas ainsi… Et demain, ils lui en feront le reproche. Ils prendront sa réserve pour de l'arrogance, sa mesure pour du mépris. Alors crois-tu toujours qu'il mérite une telle chose ? Si tel est le cas, tu te fourvoies. Mon petit-frère ne mérite pas ça. Il mérite bien davantage. Il mérite leur respect et leur admiration. Et s'ils sont incapables de les lui accorder, trop imbéciles pour apprécier sa grandeur, qu'ils aient au moins la décence de ne pas juger un homme qu'ils ne le connaissent pas et dont ils n'arrivent pas à la cheville. Mais ceci ne te concerne pas, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu n'es pas un de ces moutons qui auraient été au mieux ennuyés au pire terrifiés, à l'idée de partager un verre en tête-à-tête avec lui.

Minos sait. Minos sait pour les rendez-vous à l'Olympe. Le long regard qui a accompagné cette dernière affirmation ne laisse aucun doute à ce sujet.

- Et j'ose espérer que tu es suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas lui garder rancune de réactions que tu n'aurais pas comprises, poursuit l'Empereur, sentencieux. Ou que du moins, à l'aune des récents événements, tu accepterais de le voir pour ce qu'il est réellement.

Pourquoi entend-t-il clairement une menace derrière ces mots ? Sérieusement, il a l'impression que Minos lui dit carrément « _accorde une seconde chance à mon frangin ou je t'en colle une_ »… à la mode Judge, évidemment, mais l'idée est là. Ce qui aurait tendance à signifier qu'il ne sait rien des rendez-vous au Manoir. Eaque et Rhadamanthe auraient donc gardé le secret. Ils n'auraient rien dit. À personne. La colère d'Eaque, juste avant qu'ils ne partent, samedi dernier, quand ils en ont parlé… Était-ce pour cela ? Était-ce parce que lui aurait aimé en parler à Minos et qu'il pressentait, à la manière qu'a eue Rhadamanthe d'insister sur le _« à personne »_ que celui-ci s'y opposerait ? Possible. Et ce serait le benjamin qui aurait gagné. Lui, qui se juge moins important que ses frères, aurait décidé de mentir à l'un et de ne pas obéir à l'autre… parce que lui, Kanon, le lui a demandé.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuit l'aîné des Judge, si tu souhaites t'entretenir avec mon petit-frère, je suis certain qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir t'accueillir dans un cadre plus en adéquation avec sa personnalité. Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre visite au Manoir ?

Minos n'est au courant de rien… à moins qu'il ne joue à un jeu bien compliqué…

- Je vais y penser, répond Kanon. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il commence à faire froid.

- Tu vas _y penser_ ? relève l'Empereur en se déplaçant pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la porte-fenêtre.

Le ton est dur mais l'aîné des Judge a gardé la maîtrise de ses nerfs face à ce que n'importe qui aurait pris, au minimum, pour une provocation. Et qui en était une. Kanon voulait une réponse et l'a obtenue : ce n'est pas un jeu. Ce n'est pas désagréable de réaliser qu'il peut faire confiance à Rhadamanthe, d'avoir la confirmation que le blond est un homme de parole, de se dire que, cette fois-ci au moins, Rhadamanthe l'a fait passer, lui, avant ses si précieux frères… Même si c'est un peu flippant aussi.

- C'est ça, confirme-t-il, dans un sourire qui laisse aussitôt place à une mine plus sérieuse. Et que je décide ou non, au final, d'aller le voir, ça ne regarde que moi. Enfin… que nous. Enfin, que lui et moi, quoi, parce qu'au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai vingt-huit ans, il en a vingt-six. On a largement passé l'âge, tous les deux, de voir nos grands-frères se mêler de nos affaires. Et sinon, comme je le disais, je vais rentrer… Je me les gèle, là, et on me cherche apparemment.

Angelo vient d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre.

* * *

Au volant de la voiture qui les reconduit à leur appartement – l'homme à côté de lui aurait sans doute tôt fait de corriger le possessif pour une forme singulière -, Julian jette quelques coups d'œil à son meilleur ami, assis sur le siège passager. Sorrente a l'air un peu absent. Triste peut-être. Oh, il continue de répondre à ses questions, à faire un compte-rendu de ce qu'il a pu observer des échanges au cours de la soirée mais un peu mollement, sans détermination, et ce n'est pas sa réaction – un faible hochement de tête – à l'annonce du dépôt, demain, par Eaque Judge, du dossier concernant Kanon Gemini qui va rassurer son employeur.

Arrêté à un feu rouge, Julian ferme les yeux un instant et pousse un inaudible soupir avant de démarrer en trombe dès le changement de couleur. Sa main se crispe sur le levier de vitesse. Il a une relative bonne idée du problème qui engendre cette apathie chez son ami, même si les détails particuliers lui échappent : ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le voit dans cet état et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière.

- Quel est le problème, cette fois-ci ? demande-t-il d'une voix aussi compatissante que blasée.

Il n'a pas besoin de se tourner vers Sorrente pour connaître sa réaction : une légère grimace causée par la honte d'être à nouveau tombé dans ce piège qu'il connait par cœur, un fugace haussement d'épaules confirmant sa conscience de l'absurdité de sa réaction, un petit sourire de voir que Julian n'a toujours pas baissé les bras et continue de le soutenir, un regard las, presque désespéré, devant une situation immuable.

- Cela ne sert à rien d'en parler, lâche-t-il dans un soupir. Ça va passer.

- Et cela passera plus vite si tu me dis ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il a, mon cœur.

Oui. Julian le sait. Le cœur de son ami est occupé, tout entier, par la même personne depuis quatre ans qu'il est entré à son service : Thétis. Le jeune homme est tombé sous le charme de sa sœur à leur première rencontre. Julian venait tout juste de l'engager et l'avait invité à passer le week-end au domaine, plus confortable que tous les hôtels de Deauville. En outre, cela devait leur permettre de commencer à travailler, de mettre celui qui allait être dorénavant son bras-droit, sa Main, au courant des affaires en cours, de la structure du Groupe Solo et des changements qu'il souhaitait y apporter. Thétis était rentrée d'HEC dans la soirée, passablement énervée par la direction de l'école qui tentait de la dissuader d'exécuter son stage de fin d'étude dans l'entreprise familiale. Ce n'était pas tant le fait en lui-même qui était la cause de cet emportement mais plutôt qu'ils n'avaient pas fait autant de difficultés, deux auparavant, pour que lui y termine sa formation. Cette différence de traitement, officiellement justifiée par le fait qu'à l'époque, leurs parents étaient toujours propriétaires alors que Thétis en détenait maintenant une large part, avait fait resurgir les tendances féministes de sa chère petite sœur ce qui n'était pas la meilleure des choses pour qu'elle conserve son calme.

Ils avaient discuté longuement, Sorrente témoin silencieux de la conversation au cours de laquelle Julian avait suggéré qu'elle demande à Minos de la faire entrer à Judge Inc. Elle s'en était offusquée : si elle ne pouvait travailler au sein de sa propre entreprise, son stage devrait au moins lui permettre de prouver sa valeur et ce n'était pas dans l'entreprise de son fiancé qu'elle y parviendrait – les mauvais esprits auraient tôt fait de minimiser sa réussite au moyen de quelques sous-entendus salaces. Il se souvient avoir relevé qu'ils ne l'étaient pas encore, fiancés, à cette époque. Elle avait balayé l'objection d'un revers de la main, certaine qu'elle était, à raison, de l'inéluctabilité de cette fin. Elle avait fini par se décider pour le Ministère de la Culture – un choix des plus judicieux qui leur avait été plus qu'utile par la suite - et avait quitté la terrasse où ils étaient installés pour prendre les premiers contacts. Julian s'était retourné vers Sorrente avec, aux lèvres, une pique contre sa sœur, mais le regard du jeune homme, fixé sur la silhouette de Thétis qui disparaissait déjà derrière les murs de la maison, lui avait fait perdre le goût de la plaisanterie : il venait de trouver l'homme qu'il voulait à ses côtés, ce n'était pas pour le perdre au nom d'une stupide histoire de cœur.

- Tu sais qui est Minos Judge, n'est-ce pas ? avait-il demandé.

Le jeune homme à côté de lui avait acquiescé en silence.

- Thétis et lui forment un couple particulièrement assorti, avait-il continué. J'ai éprouvé quelques difficultés à l'admettre au départ mais force est de constater qu'ils sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Sorrente n'avait même pas cherché à nier les sentiments qui venaient de naître en lui.

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me mettre entre eux. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse aller à l'encontre des intérêts de votre famille, autant professionnels que personnels.

La conviction avec laquelle avait été prononcée cette phrase avait poussé Julian à le croire. Il n'a jamais eu à le regretter, du moins pas pour lui-même, ni pour sa sœur. Pour celui qui est devenu son meilleur ami, par contre… Il préfèrerait mille fois que celui-ci soit parvenu, après tout ce temps, à se délester de ce sentiment. Il a sans doute beau jeu de dire cela, lui qui a couru après Gabriel Camus durant des années mais au moins ne s'est-il jamais arrêté de vivre. Pas à ce point. Pas aussi longtemps.

- Il aurait dû passer plus de temps avec elle, finit par avouer Sorrente. C'était son anniversaire et c'est à peine s'il lui a accordé la moindre attention. Il a passé tout son temps avec ses frères, sa tante… Il a même longuement parlé avec Kanon Gemini sur la terrasse tandis qu'elle, elle était seule au milieu du salon.

- Elle n'était pas seule. Tous les invités se sont pressés autour d'elle pour lui parler de sa grossesse. D'ailleurs, telle que je la connais, elle aurait sans doute préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. En y réfléchissant, je suis sidéré qu'elle n'ait pas commis de meurtre ce soir. Son état doit jouer : difficile de sauter à la gorge des gens avec un ventre tel que le sien. Les baleines ont du mal hors de l'eau.

- Ce n'est pas une baleine ! proteste Sorrente.

- Une jolie baleine si cela peut te fait plaisir… mais reconnait qu'elle est énorme.

- Elle n'est pas énorme. Elle est… magnifique. Et elle mériterait que les gens lui parlent d'autres choses que de ces enfants à venir. Elle mériterait que son mari se tienne constamment auprès d'elle. Elle mériterait d'être le centre de toutes les attentions…

Le jeune est parti dans un monde onirique. En toute objectivité, il n'est pas bon qu'il y reste.

- So… Si elle avait voulu une soirée avec Minos, elle n'aurait pas organisé une réception de cent personnes. Si elle avait le goût des chevaliers servants, elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de lui, ne l'aurait pas épousé et ne porterait pas leurs enfants.

- Je le sais, soupire son meilleur ami. Je le sais que ce dont je rêve pour elle ne la comblerait pas, que je ne la rendrais pas heureuse, que je ne suis pas fait pour elle. Je sais tout cela mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mal. Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas. Cela va passer. Dans la nuit, au plus tard demain, ce sera oublié, je te le garantis.

Oublié ? Voilà qui surprendrait grandement Julian. Sorrente n'oubliera jamais. Au mieux, il pourra remiser sa peine et ses regrets, ses tourments, dans un coin de son cerveau afin d'être capable de continuer de servir au mieux les intérêts de la famille Solo. Les intérêts de son meilleur ami et de la femme qu'il aime.

- Si tu as besoin de quelques jours, si tu veux rentrer à Deauville, suggère Julian, je peux repousser mon départ et gérer moi-même cette histoire avec Eaque…

- Je préfère rester ici.

Auprès d'elle.

Quelle surprise…

* * *

(1): _Din jävla förbannade_… : Espèce de… (c'est du suédois).

(2): libre adaptation de la citation de Thomas Jefferson (parfois attribuée à Benjamin Franklin) _Un peuple prêt à sacrifier un peu de liberté contre un peu de sécurité ne mérite ni l'une, ni l'autre et finit par perdre les deux._


	79. Samedi 25 Novembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ L'anniversaire de Thétis s'est plutôt bien déroulé. Enfin euh… sauf pour… Sorrente, évidemment, Eaque, parce que bon…, Rhada, voilà quoi… Kanon par la force des choses… Minos un peu aussi… Du coup Thétis. Et puis sans oublier Julian. Et Angelo et Mika… Et Shura de ce qu'on a cru comprendre, même s'il n'était pas à la fête (haha ! qu'est-ce qu'on se marre… jeux de mots et humour drôle, toussa toussa). Bref, ça s'est bien passé… sauf pour pas mal de monde._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien ! J'ai un pitiiishaaaa ! Voui, c'est une nouvelle capitale. Alors évidemment, c'est le plus beau pitisha du monde, le plus gentil, le plus mieux, le plus… tout quoi. En même temps, c'est parfaitement logique et évident : c'est un pitisha et c'est le mien. Point remarquable (et dont tout le monde se fout) c'est un pitisha ventriloque. Il arrive à miauler en se léchant, en mangeant et, bien sûr, la gueule fermée. Sinon, mes vacances se sont très bien passées et, pour deezer… je ne vais rien changer, a priori. Sauf s'ils commencent à virer les titres auxquels j'ai envie de faire référence auquel cas… j'arrêterai de me prendre la tête et je mettrai la musique que je veux sans plus me poser de questions ^^_

_Bibibi20 :__ Eh bien je suis très contente de voir que cette histoire te plait. Et qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? On ne présente pas d'excuse pour ne pas avoir laissé de reviews : ça m'évite de trop me sentir coupable du temps qui passe entre deux chapitres (vous avez vu, je n'ai pas parlé de retards, je fais des progrès). Et pour deezer, je renvoie à la réponse faite juste au-dessus._

_Appo98 :__ Je te remercie pour ton soutien et tes encouragements. Pour ce qui concerne, Milo, Gabriel, Eaque et leur avenir… motus. J'espère que cela te plaira._

_Sonia :__ Triste, ce chapitre ? Mélancolique peut-être, oui, par certains côtés. Eaque a un don certain pour cet aspect romanesque et éploré. Ce n'est pas tout à fait par hasard que Shion l'a comparé à deux héros romantiques tragiques (Roméo et Lorenzaccio, pour ne pas les citer). Et c'est vrai que la fin, avec Sorrente, n'est pas des plus réjouissantes. Mais il ne faut pas noircir le tableau pour si peu (hum…). Hyoga et Freyja sont très heureux, si, si, tout comme Hilda et Sieg. Thétis-la-baleine va plutôt bien même si elle est quasi impotente. Ayoros et Saga également, même si ce dernier a toujours des poussées de jalousie. Je ne dis pas que c'est simple et joyeux hein, mais, haut les cœurs, ça pourrait être pire (oui, positive-attitudons à la mode Judge, en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne) !_

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Cette fois-ci, ils n'ont même pas fait mine de faire semblant, essayer de donner le change ou quoique ce soit du même genre. A peine Milo et lui ont-ils pénétré dans le Manoir, que Kanon a entrainé Rhadamanthe dans le jardin, laissant son meilleur ami et Eaque finirent de se saluer et se trouver une quelconque occupation pendant que lui-même aurait, enfin, une conversation avec le blond, conversation qu'ils auraient dû avoir mardi, à l'anniversaire de Thétis. Enfin non. La discussion qu'ils vont avoir maintenant, ils n'auraient pas pu l'avoir à ce moment-là et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est qu'ils n'auraient pas pu se parler librement avec tous ces regards qui les épiaient alors qu'aujourd'hui, ils sont seuls. La deuxième, c'est que s'ils avaient pu parler mardi, Kanon n'aurait pas passé les derniers jours à se demander pourquoi Rhada a quitté la fête. Il n'aurait pas eu non plus cette discussion avec Minos. Il n'aurait pas envie, donc, de parler de ces sujets et la conversation qu'ils auraient eu dans ce présent alternatif aurait été radicalement différente de celle qu'ils s'apprêtent à avoir. Forcément. La troisième raison… Il doit y en avoir une, et même d'autres après, très probablement, mais Kanon s'en fout. Les deux premières sont amplement suffisantes.

Ils se sont installés sur la terrasse, suivis par l'infatigable Coré qui semble définitivement accompagner Rhadamanthe partout où il va, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un autre chien, noir et feu tout comme elle, arrive et l'invite à le suivre, à venir jouer avec lui. Elle lance un regard à son maître, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation ou se rassurer sur sa capacité à se débrouiller sans elle, et s'élance à la suite de son ami. Le blond la regarde s'éloigner puis, après quelques temps, se décide enfin à s'asseoir non loin de son invité qui s'est allumé une cigarette.

– Tu as l'air de t'être bien remis, lance Kanon en tapant sa clope contre le bord sur cendrier.

A côté de lui, Rhadamanthe se fige un instant puis détache ses yeux du spectacle offert par les deux chiens pour se tourner vers lui, intrigué. Il n'y a pas à dire : les phrases sibyllines sont vraiment un excellent moyen d'attirer son attention. Autre avantage, le fait même que le blond n'ait pas compris la question lui confirme ce dont il se doutait depuis… mardi soir pour être exact : sa fuite lors de cette soirée n'avait que peu avoir avec son état de santé.

– L'anniversaire de Thétis, développe Kanon. Je pensais que ton grand-frère m'avait peut-être caché la gravité de ton état, histoire que je n'aille pas dire à tout le monde que tu avais fait un malaise ou je ne sais quoi, mais apparemment, je me suis inquiété pour rien. Et je peux savoir pourquoi exactement tu es parti sans même me dire au revoir, alors ?

– Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

Mensonge.

– Pas très bien au point donc de filer en douce sans prendre la peine de me prévenir alors que je t'avais dit que je voulais qu'on se parle ?

– Te saluer n'aurait fait qu'attirer l'attention. Je n'ai dit au revoir à personne en dehors de Minos.

– A personne ?

– A personne.

– Même pas à Thétis ? s'enquiert Kanon, hésitant entre l'étonnement et la suspicion.

Le blond baisse les yeux. Il sort son étui d'argent de la poche intérieur de la veste de son costume, l'ouvre, en tire une cigarette qu'il commence à taper sur le couvercle de métal à présent refermé.

– Pas même à Thétis, non.

Il y a une forme de colère dans ses mouvements, une colère que le blond tente de cacher sans y parvenir vraiment. La tension de sa main qui allume son briquet est palpable. Kanon a presque l'impression qu'elle tremble. Elle pourrait trembler, oui, si le blond ne savait pas se contenir aussi bien, s'il s'autorisait à se laisser aller. Ce n'est pas bon de garder pour soi ce qu'on ressent. Enfin… pas à ce point. Il faudrait qu'il parvienne à se libérer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Kanon le voit tirer longuement sur sa cigarette et exhaler lentement un nuage de fumée. Une fois. Deux fois. Il semble s'apaiser un peu, se détendre, même s'il garde la tête basse. Un peu comme si l'énervement avait cédé la place à l'accablement. Au défaitisme. A cette insupportable absence d'espoir.

– Je suis désolé, déclare le blond en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

– De quoi ?

– Que tu sois inquiété à cause de moi. Ce n'était nullement mon intention. Minos m'avait assuré qu'il t'expliquerait la situation.

– Ah mais il me l'a expliquée. Après de là à dire qu'il a été convaincant… Sérieusement, Saga serait venu te voir en te disant que j'avais filé à l'anglaise, d'un coup, comme ça, sans prévenir, parce que j'étais un peu fatigué, tu l'aurais cru, toi ? Non et puis tu m'excuseras, ou pas d'ailleurs, mais sa façon de se comporter… Heureusement pour lui que ton grand-frère n'a pas grandi là où j'ai vécu, le retour sur terre aurait été douloureux, je peux te le garantir. Quoique ça lui aurait peut-être fait du bien de se prendre quelques raclées. Ça aurait pu lui apprendre l'humilité, il en aurait bien besoin.

Il écrase son mégot dans le cendrier et relève les yeux vers Rhadamanthe. Le blond le fixe, choqué au-delà des mots.

– Quoi ? demande Kanon. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne le trouves pas super arrogant quand même ? Non, ce n'est même plus de l'arrogance à ce niveau-là. Eaque est arrogant mais Minos, c'est… Je n'ai même pas de mot pour décrire ce truc.

– Minos n'est pas comme ça, décrète le benjamin des Judge.

Son ton est sec. Presque menaçant. Il semble être prêt à se battre. Kanon préfère le voir avec cette attitude, même si elle est tournée contre lui, même si elle est complètement absurde – parce que nier la suffisance de Minos, c'est juste n'importe quoi, il faut que le blond en prenne conscience.

– Ah si, je t'assure, insiste-t-il. Après, je peux comprendre que le fait que ce soit ton frère, que tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime aussi beaucoup apparemment, puisse t'aveugler mais…

– Mes sentiments ne biaisent aucunement mon opinion, contre immédiatement Rhadamanthe.

– Mais bien sûr. Tu crois que je ne me souviens pas de toi m'expliquant que tes frères sont plus importants que toi et tout le reste ? Que ce sont les meilleurs, en tout ? Et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu es un tant soit peu objectif ? Non mais ouvre les yeux. S'ils sont les meilleurs en une chose, c'est uniquement dans leur capacité à afficher ouvertement le mépris qu'ils éprouvent pour le reste des habitants de la planète.

Rhadamanthe bondit hors de sa chaise. Il écrase sa cigarette, prend le temps d'une profonde respiration, avant de se tourner vers lui.

– Suis-moi.

– Où ça ?

– Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils pénètrent dans la bibliothèque. Rhadamanthe lui tient la porte et, d'un regard, lui indique un des murs, celui où les yeux se portent spontanément au vue de la configuration de la pièce. Au milieu des étagères sur lesquelles sont exposés des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de livres richement reliés, des niches ont été aménagées et accueillent de multiples trophées, premiers prix et autres diplômes. Comme celui du baccalauréat. Kanon s'approche. Il s'agit de celui de Minos. Mention très bien. Il fait trois pas en arrière, observe à nouveau cette façade toute dédiée à la gloire de l'aîné des Judge puis jette un coup d'œil au blond qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et fait le planton à côté de la porte ouverte. Rhadamanthe contemple, avec révérence et admiration, la preuve de la grandeur, de la supériorité de l'Empereur, son grand-frère. Voilà donc pourquoi il l'a amené ici. Pour lui montrer, pour lui démontrer que Minos n'est pas arrogant, qu'il ne se croit pas meilleur que les autres. Qu'il l'est, tout simplement. En toute objectivité. Toutes ces récompenses n'en sont que la confirmation éclatante. Comme si la valeur d'un homme pouvait se mesurer à quelques bouts de papiers et de métal.

Et sérieusement… exposer tous ces trucs… On voit bien que ce ne sont pas les Judge qui font la poussière chez eux.

– Et les tiens, ils sont où ? demande Kanon.

– Pardon ?

– Quoi pardon ? Il n'y a que les machins de ton grand-frère, là. Je veux simplement savoir où sont les tiens. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais rien gagné ? Je t'ai entendu jouer du piano, hein. Ou alors, je ne sais pas moi… ton diplôme du bac. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on exposerait celui de Minos et pas le tien.

Il doit avoir dit une connerie : le visage du blond se décompose sous ses yeux. Et aussitôt, il regrette de l'avoir trop bousculé, de s'être laissé emporter, de ne pas avoir réfléchi… Mais en même temps, c'est tellement énervant, frustrant, de le voir admirer un homme tel que Minos en sachant à quel point il se déprécie… Et en même temps, c'est insupportable de le voir ainsi. Fragile. Friable. Défait. Brisé. C'est lui qui a provoqué cette catastrophe et ça la rend encore plus douloureuse. C'est pour ça qu'il veut la réparer. Le réparer. Il s'approche de lui, lui pose une main sur le bras.

– Rhada… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas eu ton bac, c'est ça ? Tu sais, si c'est ça, ce n'est pas si grave… Il y a des tas de gens très bien qui ne l'ont pas.

Lui, par exemple, même si c'est avant tout parce qu'il ne l'a pas passé. Mais le résultat est là : il n'a pas son bac et pourtant il est quelqu'un de très… enfin, quelqu'un de bien. Enfin… En tout cas, ce qui est certain c'est qu'il ne vaut pas moins que Minos Premier, Empereur des Judge et des mecs qui se la racontent. Il faut que le benjamin le comprenne…

– Bien sûr que si, je l'ai eu, rétorque Rhadamanthe.

Il n'est pas tombé _si bas_, quand même. Il n'est pas nul à ce point, restons sérieux deux minutes…

La main de Kanon quitte le blond pour la poche de son jean, dans laquelle elle se met frénétiquement à jouer avec son briquet. Il faut qu'il se calme. Il ne veut pas s'énerver. Il ne veut pas s'énerver… Bordel !

– Tu sais, moi, je ne l'ai pas mon bac, siffle-t-il, alors si tu pouvais éviter de me donner l'impression que tu penses qu'il n'y a que les débiles mentaux qui sont dans ce cas…

– Tu n'as pas réussi l'examen ? s'enquiert le blond, parfaitement… choqué.

Presque autant que lorsqu'il l'a entendu dire que Minos était, est la personne la plus orgueilleusement horripilante qu'il connaisse. L'outrage en moins. L'incompréhension en plus. Au moins est-ce la preuve qu'il ne le considère pas comme un attardé. C'est déjà ça.

– Je ne l'ai pas passé, explique Kanon, radouci, en haussant les épaules. La folle qui m'a enlevé est morte trois mois avant le début des épreuves. Je me suis barré juste après.

– Je suis… désolé.

– Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça me manquait d'une quelconque façon, si ? Je n'en ai pas eu besoin que ce soit pour survivre, pour rencontrer Milo, retrouver mon frère ou hériter, alors… Et puis d'abord, on ne parlait pas de moi mais de toi à la base, alors c'est quoi, le problème ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas accroché, ce fichu morceau de papier ?

Rhadamanthe soupire. Il referme la porte et s'écarte, révélant un pan de la bibliothèque au milieu duquel est niché un diplôme tout ce qu'il y a d'officiel. Kanon s'avance, craignant le pire. Quel sombre secret le blond cache-t-il qui puisse justifier cette tête de condamné à mort qui a totalement accepté la juste sentence ? Et qui puisse justifier qu'on ait cherché à planquer à ce point ce document… Il l'examine. L'académie. Versailles, comme Minos. Les dates. Après un rapide calcul mental, il a la confirmation que le benjamin n'a évidemment pas redoublé. La série. Scientifique, tout comme son grand-frère. La mention. Très bien, là encore pareil que l'aîné. Ce n'est donc pas à ce niveau-là non plus que se situe le souci sauf si… sauf si le blond est dans le même cas que Shun.

– Je crois que j'ai compris, déclare Kanon. Il te manquait quelques points, le jury t'a tout de même accordé la mention très bien et, maintenant, tu ne penses pas la mériter, c'est ça ?

Rhadamanthe le regarde quelques secondes, puis le diplôme encadré, puis Kanon à nouveau. Il semble vouloir dire quelque chose, hésiter, se raviser.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre, soupire-t-il.

– Mais bien sûr que si ! Je dis juste que tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, juste parce qu'on t'a filé un coup de main ! Ça n'a rien de honteux ! Surtout que s'ils te l'ont donnée, je suis certain que c'est que tu avais un super dossier. C'est anonyme en plus, donc ton nom n'a même pas pu jouer, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! C'est bien la preuve que tu la méritais. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on rate une épreuve le jour J que…

– J'ai eu 19,4/20 de moyenne, le coupe le blond.

– Pardon ?

– J'ai eu 19,4/20 de moyenne au baccalauréat.

Eberlué, Kanon le regarde se diriger vers une fenêtre, sans un regard pour lui. Le poids sur ses épaules semble aussi énorme que totalement absurde. Absurde au point que son invité se retrouve sans voix. Littéralement. Incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Incapable d'aligner une seule pensée cohérente face à… ça.

– Je t'avais dit que tu ne comprendrais pas, assène tout bas Rhadamanthe.

– Ah mais clairement que je ne comprends pas ! explose Kanon. Comment est-ce que tu peux m'annoncer une note pareille en tirant cette tête d'enterrement ? C'est juste extraordinaire comme résultat et tu donnes l'impression de penser que c'est de la merde ! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ? Comment veux-tu que n'importe qui comprenne, à la fin ? Personne ne le peut ! Parce que c'est juste complètement… débile ! C'est juste…

– Minos a eu 20,7.

C'est fou. Qui aurait cru qu'un coup de massue puisse être asséné sans faire de bruit ou presque ? Et pourtant c'est exactement ce qu'il vient de se passer. Kanon est complètement sonné. Par l'annonce, bien sûr, mais surtout, surtout par Rhadamanthe qui vient juste de s'effondrer sous le poids qu'il portait. Même s'il est encore debout, le blond a l'air à genoux. A genoux et vidé. Complètement vidé.

– Comment… ?

– C'est facile d'avoir plus de vingt avec le système des options facultatives, explique le blond. Elles sont comptabilisées en sus. Au final, l'élève est noté sur vingt-et-un environ.

D'accord, va pour les explications, même s'il se fout carrément de savoir comment Minos a pu obtenir sa note. Mais il veut bien admettre que sa question n'était pas des plus limpides. En même temps, si le blond ne l'avait pas coupé… Kanon fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher. Rhadamanthe le suit du coin de l'œil et le voit s'adosser à la fenêtre auprès de laquelle lui-même est installé.

– Rhada… Tu te rends compte que dix-neuf sur vingt-et-un, c'est déjà absolument formidable ? Qu'il y a des tas de personnes qui seraient incapables d'obtenir un tel résultat ? Et je ne te parle même pas de ceux qui loupent l'examen…

– Arrête, soupire le blond en se détournant pour porter son attention sur le jardin.

– Arrêter quoi ? De dire la vérité ? D'essayer de te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que ton grand-frère a eu plus de chance que toi avec ses sujets ou les profs qui l'ont corrigé que tu dois considérer que ce que tu as réussi est nul ?

– Cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la chance et je t'ai demandé d'arrêter, insiste Rhadamanthe.

– Mais bien sûr que c'est de la chance ! Ou du hasard, appelle ça comme tu veux ! Il suffit que tu tombes sur un prof qui note plus sévèrement qu'un autre ou…

– Ce n'est pas du hasard quand on a reçu l'éducation Judge !

Cette fois-ci, Rhadamanthe s'est retourné vers lui. Violemment. Et son poing a frappé le cadre d'une des bibliothèques à côté d'eux. Il ferme les yeux, grimace, détourne prestement la tête, prend le temps de deux respirations, retrouve le contrôle de ses nerfs. Sa main glisse le long du panneau de bois. Il semble s'en vouloir de cet éclat et baisse, à nouveau, encore, les yeux puis la tête. Il fait même quelques pas pour s'éloigner de Kanon.

– Ce n'est pas du hasard lorsque des précepteurs te suivent, tous les jours, depuis que tu as trois ans, explique-t-il. Ce n'est pas du hasard quand tu arrives dans une section en ayant parfaitement assimilé l'entièreté du programme pour l'avoir étudié durant toutes les vacances avec les meilleurs professeurs. Ce n'est pas du hasard quand tu as fait et refait tous les sujets susceptibles de tomber à l'examen. Ce n'est pas du hasard parce qu'il existe un moment où la quantité de travail fourni permet de totalement éliminer ce paramètre. Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais sauté la moindre classe alors que nos résultats scolaires, dans l'absolu, nous l'auraient permis. Mais nous sommes des Judge. Nous n'avons que faire d'être reconnus comme de jeunes prodiges ou des génies précoces. Notre but est tout autre, bien au-delà de ce genre de considérations. Et tout est fait pour que nous puissions l'atteindre.

– Et c'est quoi ce but ?

– L'excellence.

Et sur le visage de Rhadamanthe, et dans toute son attitude, Kanon peut enfin voir clairement l'une des failles qui le rongent. Ce n'est pas que le blond pense être nul, mauvais ou simplement moyen, mais qu'il considère qu'il aurait dû, qu'il devrait faire mieux, beaucoup mieux, infiniment mieux compte tenu de qui il est, compte tenu de tout ce qui a été fait pour qu'il y parvienne. Parce que… c'était possible. Et la meilleure preuve, c'est que Minos, lui, y est parvenu. Comment voulez-vous vous construire une estime de vous-même correcte avec un tel niveau d'exigence ? Avec un objectif sans cesse repoussé et impossible à atteindre ? Comment voulez-vous avoir une bonne opinion de vous si tout ce qui importe, tout ce que vous voyez n'est que la somme de vos manquements ?

Ce n'est pas que Rhadamanthe pense être médiocre. C'est juste qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas parfait et que, visiblement, personne ne lui a jamais dit que c'est le cas de tout le monde, y compris de ses si précieux frères. Qu'on a même poussé le vice jusqu'à lui faire croire qu'il aurait dû l'être, parfait, jusqu'à lui faire croire que les autres l'étaient et qu'ils avaient atteints ce niveau, les doigts dans le nez. Naturellement. Une nature bien éloignée de la sienne, lui qui porte pourtant le même nom qu'eux.

En résumé… c'est juste qu'il ne mérite pas d'être un Judge.

Famille de tarés.

– Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui a dit que tout l'intérêt d'un voyage est dans le chemin et pas dans la destination ?

Le blond se retourne vers lui et le questionne de son regard doré. Il ne doit pas comprendre le rapport choucroute-pâté.

– Si on part de ce principe, développe Kanon, et en considérant que tes frères ont atteint l'excellence, ce qui est loin d'être mon avis, mais bon, admettons… Enfin, toujours est-il que dans cette hypothèse, le plus intéressant d'entre vous, et de très loin, c'est toi, ça me semble clair.

Rhadamanthe se fige. Stupéfait, il a cessé de fuir. L'abîme a cessé d'esquiver les appels de l'océan. Ils plongent. Ils se retrouvent. Ils s'apaisent. Jusqu'à ce que le blond finisse par détourner les yeux.

– Tu te trompes.

– Peut-être, reconnait-il. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fera changer d'avis.

Ne serait-ce que, parce que des trois frères Judge, c'est Rhadamanthe qui lui a sauvé la vie, au péril de la sienne.

– Au fait, tu ne devais pas passer au commissariat faire ta déposition ?

– Si. Jeudi dernier.

Ah oui, jeudi, c'était ça.

– Et ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

– Je ne crois pas leur avoir été d'une grande utilité.

Soupir intérieur. Ce n'est pas du tout une réponse pertinente à la question qu'il a posée mais ce n'est pas très grave : ils ont le reste de l'après-midi pour en discuter.

* * *

Paris – Hôpital Saint-François d'Assise

Mû pousse un soupir en sortant du bloc opératoire. D'un geste las, il retire son masque et ses gants. Une main se pose sur son épaule. On lui sourit. Un de ses collègues. Ils échangent quelques mots. Des félicitations d'abord. Une invitation amicale pour un dîner ensuite que l'interne décline poliment. Une infirmière s'avance vers lui, la mine fermée. Nouveau soupir. Il était illusoire d'espérer qu'Angelo ne l'aurait pas appelé durant ces quelques heures.

– Je suis désolé, commence l'interne. Nous étions pourtant d'accord pour qu'il ne m'appelle plus que sur mon portable…

– Ce n'est pas Angelo, dément-elle. C'est Killian. Il te demande de le rappeler le plus vite possible.

Il ne prend même pas le temps de la remercier. Il se précipite dans les couloirs à la recherche du téléphone le plus proche. Killian ne l'appelle jamais à moins d'une urgence. L'angoisse noue son ventre alors qu'il compose frénétiquement le numéro de son fils. L'attente lui semble interminable jusqu'à la première tonalité. Jusqu'à la deuxième… Non. On vient de décrocher.

– Allô ?

La petite voix qui lui répond est une source de soulagement… si ce n'est qu'elle parait vraiment fragile et tremblante.

– Kiki ? C'est Papa.

– Papa…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ?

– Oui… Oui, je vais bien.

Son fils ne veut pas parler. Il le sent. Son fils a peur. Il le sait. Mais de quoi ?

– Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Le silence.

– Killian. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

– C'est… C'est Angelo. Il a été arrêté.

* * *

Paris – Commissariat du VIIe Arrondissement

C'est un Mû partagé entre colère et appréhension qui passe la porte du commissariat. Au téléphone, son fils lui a rapidement décrit la situation qui les a menés, lui et Angelo, jusque dans cet endroit.

Il était en sortie scolaire au tout nouveau musée des Arts Premiers du Quai Branly. Tout se passait très bien. Killian était très heureux, au milieu de ses camarades et des œuvres exposées. Et puis il y a eu des cris et une violente altercation dans un coin de la salle où ils étaient, lui et sa classe. Killian s'est retourné. Des gardiens entouraient un homme. Angelo. Ils essayaient de le faire partir. Angelo refusait de bouger. Ils parlaient très fort. L'un des gardiens lui a pris le bras. Angelo a dit quelque chose. L'autre l'a tiré vers lui d'un coup sec. Angelo a frappé… et l'enfer s'est déchaîné. Le gardien s'est retrouvé à terre, ses collègues se sont jetés sur Angelo pour le maîtriser. Angelo ne s'est pas laissé faire. Killian a couru vers eux pour leur expliquer qu'Angelo était un gentil, qu'il n'avait rien fait, que s'il était là, c'était sûrement juste pour veiller sur lui, qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal… La bagarre a fini par s'arrêter. Mais les gardiens n'ont rien voulu entendre de ce que disait Killian même alors qu'un des professeurs, resté avec lui, confirmait qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils ont appelés la Police. Ils ont arrêté Angelo. Et Killian l'a suivi au commissariat, persuadé, convaincu que tout était de sa faute.

C'est ce qu'il croit toujours, tristement assis sur une chaise dans un coin, le nez dans un gobelet d'un jus de fruit quelconque ou d'un chocolat chaud qu'un officier lui aura gentiment offert, alors que le ballet des policiers, des suspects arrêtés et des quidams porteurs de plainte, se déroule autour de lui. Il n'a rien à faire ici.

– Killian...

L'enfant relève les yeux vers son père et se précipite dans ses bras, avant de fondre en larmes. La tension, la pression accumulée durant les dernières heures ont été trop fortes pour son cœur de onze ans et demi. Mû le serre contre lui.

– Monsieur Atalantys, je présume ?

L'interne se retourne. Un quadragénaire aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux clairs et au visage anguleux, le regarde d'un air grave qui pourrait presque paraître légèrement désolé.

– Commissaire Rodrigue Sala, annonce-t-il en lui tendant une main que Mû accepte. C'est moi qui m'occupe de… cette affaire. Je suis désolé pour votre fils. Il n'a rien à faire ici mais il a tant insisté pour suivre votre compagnon que mes hommes n'ont pas eu le cœur de lui refuser cette faveur. Enfin… faveur n'est peut-être pas le terme approprié.

En effet.

– Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement et de quoi est accusé Angelo ? demande l'interne.

Le commissaire hésite un instant, regarde autour de lui.

– Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

L'interne acquiesce avant de s'adresser à Killian.

– Tu veux bien rester ici encore un peu ?

L'enfant hésite puis finit par hocher la tête. Mû le serre contre lui, dépose un baiser dans sa chevelure de feu.

– Je reviens vite, le rassure-t-il avant de suivre Rodrigue Sala.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénètrent n'est pas très grande. Son mobilier devait paraître fonctionnel il y a des années ou des décennies. Aujourd'hui, il semble juste… anachronique. Le jeune médecin n'y prête cependant guère attention et s'assoit sur la chaise qu'on lui indique.

– Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Angelo ? commence le commissaire en s'installant à son bureau.

– Et vous ? rétorque Mû interpellé par l'utilisation du prénom.

L'homme sourit légèrement.

– J'ai été son officier supérieur à ses débuts dans la police. Et donc ?

– Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a environ un an.

– Votre fils nous a indiqué que vous étiez en couple. Le confirmez-vous ?

– En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

– Vous répondez toujours à une question par une autre question ?

– Uniquement lorsque je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de ce qui ressemble à un interrogatoire. Si vous n'êtes pas disposé à m'apprendre ce qui s'est passé alors je n'ai rien à faire ici. Mon fils m'attend.

Il se lève de sa chaise mais la voix du commissaire interrompt son mouvement.

– Cet après-midi, les agents de sécurité du musée des Arts Premiers, situé au Quai Branly, ont repéré un individu à l'attitude suspecte qui suivait de loin un groupe scolaire. Craignant qu'il s'agisse d'un pédophile et qu'il puisse s'en prendre à l'un des enfants, ils l'ont abordé pour lui demander de quitter les lieux ce que l'homme a refusé catégoriquement. Les agents ont insisté. L'homme est devenu violent. Il en a envoyé deux à l'hôpital. L'un pour une fracture de la mâchoire, l'autre pour une épaule démise. Ils ont porté plainte pour violences volontaires.

– Où est Angelo ? s'enquiert Mû d'une voix neutre en reprenant sa place.

– Avec un de mes hommes qui prend sa déposition.

– Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

– Une fois qu'il en aura terminé avec la paperasse et s'il est suffisamment calmé, il pourra partir. Pour ce qui est de la procédure, elle va suivre son cours. Au regard des blessures qu'il a provoquées, il passera devant le tribunal correctionnel.

– Que risque-t-il ?

– La peine maximale prévue est de trois ans d'emprisonnement et de quarante-cinq mille euros d'amende. Après… c'est au juge de décider. Il peut s'en tirer avec un sursis. Et il y aura les dommages et intérêts…

On frappe à la porte qui s'entrebâille après un mot du commissaire. Une tête blonde apparait.

– Chef, on a fini. Vous voulez toujours le voir ?

Rodrigue Sala acquiesce mais, d'un geste de la main, demande à son subordonné de lui accorder quelques instants avant de procéder. Il s'intéresse à nouveau à Mû.

– Voulez-vous le voir ? L'attendre ?

Mû hoche la tête. La porte s'ouvre plus largement sur la silhouette d'Angelo. L'ancien policier se fige lorsqu'il aperçoit Mû. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Il serre les dents puis détourne le regard. Toujours assis à son bureau, le commissaire a joint les mains.

– Tu t'es calmé ? demande-t-il à l'ancien policier.

– Je suis très calme.

Rodrigue Sala semble en douter mais il fait le choix de ne pas polémiquer.

– Et donc… tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

– J'ai rien à rajouter à ma déposition. T'as qu'à la lire.

– Angelo…

– Quoi ? jappe l'ancien policier.

– J'avais espéré qu'avec le temps, en passant dans le privé, tu aurais changé mais je constate que j'ai eu tort. Tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es mis ? C'est sérieux, cette fois. Très sérieux. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir. Même si j'en avais le pouvoir, ce ne serait pas te rendre service.

– Parce que je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? cingle l'Italien.

Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard jusqu'à ce que le commissaire secoue la tête en signe d'abattement.

– Tu es vraiment trop borné et stupide.

– Tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ? Et maintenant, si t'as fini ta leçon, je peux me barrer ?

– Sors d'ici. On t'enverra ta convocation.

Angelo fait volte-face et quitte la pièce sans même saluer son ancien supérieur. Mû se lève à son tour.

– Monsieur Atalantys ? l'interpelle Rodrigue Sala.

L'interne se retourne vers lui.

– Au revoir. Et bonne chance.

– Merci, répond Mû le visage fermé.

D'un pas décidé, il sort à son tour. Angelo semble l'avoir attendu. Sans un mot, ils rejoignent le hall d'accueil où Killian se précipite vers eux.

– On rentre à la maison ? demande le garçon d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

– Non, lui répond son père. Angelo et moi devons avoir une discussion seul à seul donc nous allons te déposer chez Monsieur Gemini.

La déception et l'inquiétude de Killian se lisent aussitôt sur son visage mais il ne proteste pas. Au ton employé par Mû, il a compris qu'il ne servirait à rien d'épiloguer. Angelo doit l'avoir compris lui aussi car il s'est également gardé de répliquer. Il aurait pu souligner, par exemple, que Mû était jusque-là particulièrement réticent à l'idée de confier Killian à Saga… mais ce n'est définitivement pas le moment pour ce genre de remarques.

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Mû Atalantys

Mû ouvre la porte et jette les clés dans la panière prévue à cet effet, sur le buffet un peu plus loin. Il se débarrasse de son manteau tandis que derrière lui, Angelo referme la porte en silence. Ils n'ont pas échangé la moindre parole depuis le commissariat. Même après avoir déposé Killian à Neuilly, aucun mot n'est sorti de leur bouche. Ils attendaient d'être enfin seuls. Ils le sont maintenant.

Face aux fenêtres, Mû cache un instant son visage dans ses mains, pour tenter de se calmer, d'éclaircir ses idées. De se préparer à la suite. Il n'aime pas les conflits. Il ne les gère pas bien. C'est pour cette raison qu'autant que faire se peut, ce qui va suivre ne doit pas en devenir un.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, commence l'interne d'une voix perdue entre lassitude et exaspération. Je ne m'attends à aucune excuse de ta part.

Ce serait totalement vain de sa part. Il est pratiquement certain qu'Angelo considère qu'il n'est pas en tort, aidé en cela par une adaptation d'une règle vieille comme le monde, connue des cours de récréations aux plus hautes sphères : c'est pas moi qui ai commencé, d'abord. Après tout, l'ancien policier s'est contenté de surveiller Killian, de loin, de le protéger. D'autres se sont mépris. S'ils avaient reconnu leur erreur, s'ils l'avaient laissé poursuivre sa tâche, rien ne serait arrivé. Il n'a frappé qu'après qu'eux-mêmes aient décidé d'employer la force. De son point de vue, Angelo n'a rien à se reprocher, Mû en jurerait. A peine doit-il regretter que Killian l'ait suivi au commissariat. Ce n'est pas la place d'un enfant. D'un autre côté, cela lui aura permis de voir un certain nombre de choses, de gens. De lui ouvrir les yeux sur une certaine réalité. Cela n'a sans doute pas, dans son esprit, que des mauvais côtés.

L'interne se retourne et voit la confirmation sur le visage de son amant. Angelo ne s'excusera pas. Parce que, pour lui, il n'a rien fait de mal.

– Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait, soupire Mû, exaspéré. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée des conséquences que va avoir cette histoire.

– Je sais ce que je risque. Et j'assumerai. J'ai de l'argent, je paierai. Et pour la prison…

– Mais ce n'est pas de toi dont je te parle !

Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver. Conserver son calme aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne pourra rien expliquer, il ne pourra rien faire comprendre s'il devient hystérique.

– L'année prochaine, je déposerai une demande pour adopter Killian. As-tu une idée de nos chances de voir le dossier aboutir ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? Pratiquement aucune, répond pour lui Mû qui ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à une réponse de la part de son amant.

Il fait la leçon. Il donne un cours. En face de lui, Angelo l'a bien compris et écoute ce que son professeur veut lui expliquer.

– Il est extrêmement compliqué pour une personne non mariée d'adopter, continue l'interne. Plus encore lorsque l'on est un homme. Quant aux gays, si, officiellement, on ne peut nous refuser une adoption à cause de notre orientation sexuelle, en pratique, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait jamais eu de précédent positif. Mais le fait que sa mère ait fait de moi son tuteur, qu'elle ait clairement exprimé le désir de me voir adopter son fils dès que nous en aurions la possibilité m'a toujours incité à garder l'espoir que nous pourrions convaincre le juge. Si je n'y croyais pas, jamais je n'en aurais parlé à Kiki. Je détesterais le décevoir.

Son fils tient tant à cette adoption. Il n'y a qu'à voir avec quelle ardeur il l'appelle papa et le définit ainsi dès lors qu'il doit le présenter. Cela tient presque de la revendication, comme si les mots avaient le pouvoir de rendre réel un lien de parenté qui n'est pas reconnu officiellement. Il a perdu sa mère. Il éprouve le besoin viscéral d'être entouré d'une famille à nouveau.

– Et maintenant, Angelo, dis-moi… Comment crois-tu que le juge réagira en apprenant que mon compagnon a un casier judiciaire pour violences volontaires ? Est-ce que tu réalises que si tu fais de la prison ferme, il est utopique d'imaginer que l'adoption pourra avoir lieu ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'à cause de ton incapacité à te contrôler, tu as sans doute réduit à néant nos chances de pouvoir devenir un jour une véritable famille ?

En face de lui, l'ancien policier a blêmi. Mû avait vu juste : Angelo n'avait pas cerné les conséquences de son acte.

– J'en ai assez, Angelo. Cela ne peut pas continuer comme ça. J'estime avoir été particulièrement patient et compréhensif à ton égard. Je t'ai laissé m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. J'ai cédé à la plupart de tes exigences. Je n'ai même rien dit pour les SMS que tu as échangé mardi avec Killian. Mais cela suffit. Je ne te laisserai pas davantage mettre en péril notre équilibre et nos projets.

Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Il prend une grande inspiration. Il déglutit. Rester le plus calme possible. Le plus raisonnable possible. Il rouvre les yeux. Angelo n'est plus devant lui. Il se précipite dans l'entrée. Son amant vient de retirer sa veste du porte-manteau. L'interne lui agrippe le poignet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'ancien policier reste muet, le regard rivé sur le vêtement qu'il tient à la main.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répète Mû, plus fort.

Il hurle pratiquement pour être honnête.

– Je m'en vais, répond Angelo. Tu l'as dit : avec un mec qui a un casier, tu ne pourras jamais adopter Killian.

– Alors tu me quittes, c'est ça ?

L'ancien policier dégage son bras, regarde la porte, enfile sa veste.

– Comme ça, y aura plus de problème. T'auras qu'à dire au juge que dès que t'as compris que j'étais taré, tu m'as viré de ta vie. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

– Tu mériterais que je te colle mon poing dans la figure, murmure Mû derrière lui d'une voix tremblante de rage.

Angelo se retourne. Son amant a baissé la tête. Ses longs cheveux parme cachent à moitié son visage.

– Comment peux-tu envisager une seule seconde de partir comme ça ? Comment peux-tu tirer aussi facilement un trait sur… nous, sur tout ce que nous avons vécu ces derniers mois ? Cela ne signifiait donc rien pour toi ? C'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

– Non ! proteste l'ancien policier. Bien sûr que ça comptait ! Mais c'est juste que c'est mieux que je parte maintenant et…

Mû s'est redressé. Son visage est déformé par la colère, la douleur et les larmes.

– Le mieux n'est certainement pas que tu t'en ailles ! Le mieux, si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, serait que tu te reprennes en main ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de recommencer à faire des efforts ! Tout ce que j'attends de toi, tout ce que j'ai jamais attendu de toi, c'est que tu te battes contre tes démons, pour que nous puissions construire quelque chose de solide et faire notre vie ensemble. Pour que Killian, toi et moi, nous puissions bâtir un foyer, être une vraie famille. Je sais que tu peux le faire, si tu le souhaites ! Si tu le veux vraiment ! Août, septembre, octobre même en ont été la preuve éclatante. Tu étais sur la bonne voie. Alors ne fais pas comme si cette solution n'existait pas. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne veuilles plus de nous, ni de moi… Dans ce cas, oui, tu peux franchir cette porte et ne jamais revenir… Dans ce cas, oui, tu aurais raison et ce serait pour le mieux parce que si tu ne m'aimes pas, je préfère encore…

Angelo n'a pas attendu qu'il finisse sa phrase il l'a pris dans ses bras.

– Non… Dis pas ça… Va pas croire que…

L'italien resserre son étreinte. La puissance, la force de ce corps qui se presse contre le sien ne semblent être là que pour cacher une douceur, une sincérité affectueuse et touchante.

– Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je tiens à vous deux, murmure la voix de l'Italien comme pour le rassurer. A quel point je suis bien avec vous. A quel point je suis heureux quand on est tous les trois ou… juste tous les deux… ou que je suis avec ton fils… mais…

– Mais quoi ?

Mû sent les bras le relâcher et une main glisser dans ses cheveux, y marquer des pauses, comme si elle s'émerveillait de leur texture, comme si son compagnon voulait graver dans son esprit le souvenir de ce contact. Angelo a toujours adoré sa chevelure. Il a toujours adoré sentir ses doigts y jouer.

– T'as entendu Sala… C'est en moi. Je suis comme ça. Ça fait treize ans et c'est toujours là. Ça sera toujours là. Je croyais que je pourrais changer, pour vous deux mais… c'est pas possible. Alors à quoi ça sert que je reste, si au final rien ne bouge et que je reste comme ça, hein ? T'auras juste perdu des mois ou peut-être même années. T'auras gâché une partie de ta vie et de celle de Killian à cause de moi et pour rien du tout. Je veux pas de ça. Je veux pas vous perdre… mais je veux encore moins vous faire du tort.

Pense-t-il à sa propre douleur, au tort qu'il se causerait à lui-même ? Évidemment que non. Si Mû avait encore un doute quant à la véracité des sentiments que lui porte son compagnon, ils s'envoleraient en cet instant précis. Angelo est prêt à renoncer à son propre bonheur pour assurer le leur. Ce ne sont pas des mots prononcés pour se donner le beau rôle. Angelo n'est pas un beau parleur. L'ancien policier est définitivement quelqu'un de bien. C'est tellement rare de trouver une personne de qui on puisse dire cela, quelqu'un pour qui cette déclaration n'entraine aucun _mais_, aucun _même si_… Sa paranoïa ? Ce n'est pas un _même si_, ce n'est pas un _mais_. Ce n'est pas un problème. Du moins l'interne est-il convaincu qu'ils peuvent y apporter une solution. Il l'était auparavant, depuis les excuses d'Angelo suite à l'altercation avec le pickpocket d'Ikea. Il l'est davantage, si possible, maintenant.

Il prend dans sa main celle qui continuait de caresser ses mèches parme, arrêtant ainsi son lent voyage d'un geste tendre.

– Raconte-moi ce qui est arrivé il y a treize ans.

Angelo reprend pied avec la réalité. Il lui faut une poignée de secondes, semble-t-il, pour comprendre la demande. Son visage se ferme et il secoue la tête.

– Ça servirait à rien…

– Comment le sais-tu ? Tu en as déjà discuté avec ton psy ou Mikael ? Ou avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Saga peut-être ?

– Non… J'en ai parlé avec personne mais ça servirait à rien, je te dis. Je sais ce qui est arrivé et je sais ce que les gens vont me dire si je le raconte. Et je sais que je ne serai pas d'accord… Et au final…

– Je te le demande simplement parce que j'aimerais comprendre, le coupe doucement mais fermement Mû.

L'italien soupire. Sa main glisse jusqu'à la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en sort son portefeuille dont il tire une photographie qu'il tend à Mû. On y voit deux jeunes filles aux cheveux noirs. La plus âgée, qui a peut-être vingt ans, les a attachés en une queue de cheval. Sa frange nette, que prolongent deux mèches qui encadre son visage, révèle leur raideur qui se marie plutôt bien avec les ombres dont elle a entouré son regard ténébreux. A ses côtés, la plus jeune a gardé les siens lâchés. Ils ondulent autour de sa figure souriante et de ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux.

– Qui est-ce ? s'enquiert le jeune médecin.

– Maria, répond Angelo en indiquant la plus âgées des deux jeunes filles, et Eloisa. Mes sœurs.

– Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais des sœurs.

Il faut quelques instants à l'italien avant de répondre, d'une voix éteinte.

– Avais, ouais. Avais…

– Je suis… désolé, murmure Mû en lui rendant la photo.

Angelo n'attendait semble-t-il que cela, sa main encore à moitié tendue vers lui, prête à se saisir dès que possible de la photographie dont il ne doit jamais se séparer. Il la retourne vers lui, caresse de ses yeux les deux visages, une peine immense déformant le sien.

– T'as pas à l'être. C'est pas à cause de toi qu'elles sont mortes.

Inutile de demander qui est la cause de leur décès. A tort ou à raison, l'ancien policier porte la responsabilité de la mort de ses sœurs.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Angelo soupire. Il n'a vraiment aucune envie d'évoquer ses souvenirs.

– Tu peux tout me dire, insiste Mû. Je peux tout entendre. Quoique tu aies fait, cela ne change pas celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Cela ne changera pas le fait que je t'aime.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lui fait une telle déclaration. Heureusement. Qu'aurait pensé Angelo si aujourd'hui était le moment où il lui aurait avoué la nature de ses sentiments ? Aurait-il cru à sa sincérité ? N'y aurait-il pas vu une allégation d'opportunité ? Peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, parce que Mû a pris le parti d'ouvrir son cœur le plus simplement du monde et de partager avec lui l'amour qui y grandissait, Angelo ne peut pas douter de lui. Mû l'aime.

– Laisse-moi faire partie de ta vie comme je veux que tu fasses partie de celle de Killian et de la mienne : pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

C'était l'anniversaire d'Eloisa. L'anniversaire de ses seize ans. Un événement d'importance qu'ils comptaient fêter comme il se doit. Et pour couronner la soirée, Maria avait soumis l'idée d'emmener sa petite-sœur en discothèque pour la première fois de sa vie. Une idée à la con, pour reprendre les termes d'Angelo qui avait fait part de ses objections à l'époque. Les boites de nuit n'étaient et ne sont autorisées qu'aux majeurs, Eloisa n'avait donc rien à y faire. Mais cet argument, comme tous les autres, sa sœur aînée les balayait d'un revers de la main, avec la complicité de leurs parents et du fameux « _mais tous les jeunes le font_ ». Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe. Certes mais qu'elle se passe loin de ces lieux de débauche. Maria avait explosé de rire : il était plus que certainement le moins croyant d'entre eux – au grand désespoir de sa mère qui aurait préféré sa foi plus fervente apparemment – mais certainement le plus bigot dans son comportement. A faire pâlir d'envie monsieur le curé, un pêché capital étant un comble chez un homme d'église. Angelo avait fini par céder, à contrecœur. Ils iraient, tous les trois, dans cette boite de nuit mais il était hors de question que le moindre verre d'alcool passe à portée d'Eloisa. Les parents avaient acquiescé. Pas Maria. Sa sœur aînée avait refusé tout net sa présence. Il était déjà trop collant, à l'époque. Trop protecteur envers elles. Il devait les laisser respirer, vivre leur vie, ce qui, au passage, lui permettrait peut-être de commencer à vivre la sienne. Elle refusait qu'il gâche la soirée en faisant fuir tous ceux qui feraient mine d'approcher Eloisa. Leur petite-sœur ne finirait pas au couvent, il allait devoir l'admettre. Et, quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'avait aucunement besoin de son petit-frère pour assurer leur sécurité à toutes les deux. D'autant que Vincent serait là.

Vincent. Le copain de Maria. Vincenzo comme l'appelait ses parents dès que ce débile profond mettait un pied dans l'appartement. Comme si Angelo se faisait appeler Ange ou Angèle. Comme si Eloisa se faisait appeler Eloïse. N'importe quoi. Et si encore il avait bien traité, Maria… En privé, il lui murmurait des choses tendres et lui faisait des promesses romantiques mais en public il l'arborait à son bras comme un beau bijou. Un minable juste capable de parader, voilà ce qu'il était. Mais il avait un peu d'argent, était bien habillé et toujours poli avec ses parents. Propre sur lui en apparence. Et au fond… gagne-petit, mesquin et lâche. Lâche. Le pire des travers aux yeux d'Angelo. Il fallait le voir, à toujours chercher l'approbation, la protection de quelqu'un dès lors qu'ils se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre. Mais Maria l'aimait et le défendait bec et ongles. Il n'aurait jamais supporté de se fâcher avec elle. Alors il avait cédé et ses sœurs étaient allées dans cette boite de nuit. Il les avait laissées seules avec lui.

Tout avait fini par mal tourner. Mais pas au début. Au début, c'était même tout le contraire. Enfin, sur le papier.

Sans son frère pour écarter tous les garçons qui auraient pu succomber à son charme, Eloisa avait eu un certain succès et beaucoup apprécié la soirée. Jusqu'à ce que, l'alcool aidant, le ton monte entre ses prétendants. Les esprits s'étaient échauffés entre deux, particulièrement. Un affrontement entre deux imbéciles pour les yeux de leur belle d'un soir. Maria avait incité Vincent à intervenir, pour protéger sa petite-sœur. Cela s'était soldé par un échec retentissant. Pire que cela, même puisque Maria fut prise dans la bagarre qui s'en suivit et fut projetée sur l'une des tables basses situées non loin de l'altercation. Le vol plané de la jeune fille s'était achevé au milieu des verres et des bouteilles. Enfin alertés par le fracas et les cris d'orfraies des témoins, les videurs s'étaient décidés à intervenir, c'est-à-dire à emmener la blessée, son chemisier en lambeaux, son compagnon et sa petite-sœur dans une petite salle à l'écart où elle avait pu retirer prudemment son vêtement aidée par les mains fébriles de Vincent. En voyant le dos tailladé de sa grande-sœur, Eloisa avait été prise d'un malaise. A moitié consciente, elle s'était mise à sangloter et à appeler son grand-frère. Vincent n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'invocation. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il commençât à perdre son calme. Ses réprimandes ne calmant que très moyennement la plus jeune des filles Di Morte, la plus âgée lui avait prestement conseillé de quitter la pièce afin d'appeler une ambulance puis était venue auprès de sa sœur. L'image était particulièrement déroutante : une petite forme pâle et tremblante, aux yeux trempés de larmes, réconfortée par une jeune femme dont les plaies saignaient abondamment qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elles retrouveraient bientôt Angelo.

Vincent avait fini par revenir, leur annonçant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'ambulance. Le propriétaire de l'établissement refusait catégoriquement d'appeler les urgences, par crainte de voir l'incident signalé à la police. La réputation de son établissement n'était pas particulièrement reluisante et il ne tenait pas à ce que la maréchaussée vienne vérifier, une fois de plus, qu'elle était amplement méritée. Il était tard, tout le monde était fatigué, l'état d'Eloisa ne s'améliorait pas et Maria commençait à ressentir des vertiges… Ils avaient choisi de ne pas ergoter. Ils avaient quitté la discothèque dans la voiture de Vincent. Direction l'hôpital.

La discothèque était située sur les hauteurs. La route était étroite, tortueuse, sans aucun éclairage. Vincent avait bu plusieurs verres. A l'arrière, sa petite-amie, blessée, consolait tant bien que mal sa petite-sœur paniquée. Il pleuvait.

Ce n'est que le lendemain que l'accident fut signalé. Les pompiers eurent les plus grandes difficultés à récupérer les trois corps au fond du ravin.

* * *

Ils sont assis sur le canapé, la tête d'Angelo renversée sur le haut de l'assise, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs, sa main posée dans celle de Mû. L'interne n'a rien dit tout au long du récit de son amant. Il s'est contenté de l'écouter, l'assurant de sa présence, de leur présent.

– Si j'avais été là, conclue Angelo, jamais ce serait arrivé… Jamais. Si je les avais accompagnées, si j'avais pas cédé, si j'avais pas écouté tout leur baratin sur le fait que je devais leur laisser leur foutue liberté, jamais il n'y aurait eu de bagarre, jamais Maria n'aurait été projetée sur cette table, jamais… et le gérant aurait pu me dire ce qu'il voulait, je l'aurais appelée, cette ambulance. Et j'aurais pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Et j'aurais jamais quitté la route des yeux. Et j'aurais pas perdu le contrôle de cette putain de voiture. Et… Si j'avais été là, si j'avais fait selon mon idée, elles seraient encore vivantes. Et ce qui m'énerve c'est que personne n'a été foutu de le reconnaître.

– Comment cela ?

– Ils ont appelé ça un accident. Un accident. Ils avaient que ce mot à la bouche. Les pompiers, les flics… même mes parents. _Dieu les a rappelées à lui_, _Ses voies sont impénétrables_ et je sais pas quoi. J'avais envie de les massacrer. J'en ai toujours envie. Dès qu'on se parle plus de cinq minutes, ça revient sur le tapis et je m'énerve. C'est pour ça que je les ai pas suivis quand ils sont retournés à Palerme et qu'on ne s'appelle jamais. J'aime pas faire pleurer ma mère.

– Evoquer le destin, ne pas reconnaître ta responsabilité, il s'agit peut-être du moyen qu'ils ont trouvé pour se protéger. Pour ne pas affronter la leur.

Angelo se retourne vers lui, offusqué.

– Ne se sont-ils pas rangés du côté de Maria ? développe l'interne. S'ils t'avaient appuyé, tu aurais sans doute pu les accompagner. Ils sont donc au moins aussi responsables que toi, non ?

– Non !

Il s'est levé. Il a bondi hors du canapé.

– Ils n'y sont pour rien ! Ils étaient… gentils, naïfs… confiants. Ils n'ont jamais imaginé… On ne peut pas éviter les choses quand on ne sait pas qu'elles peuvent arriver. Mais moi, je savais ! Je savais et je n'ai rien fait alors que j'aurais pu tout empêcher. C'est pour ça que c'est ma faute.

– Et non celles de tes sœurs ? Eloisa aurait pu choisir un seul des garçons qui lui tournaient autour au lieu de flirter avec plusieurs. Cela aurait évité la bagarre.

– Elle avait seize ans ! C'était son anniversaire !

– Et Maria ? Elle aurait pu insister pour l'ambulance ou faire plus attention à sa petite-sœur, empêcher Vincent de boire, ou même t'appeler afin que tu viennes les chercher plutôt que de lui laisser le volant…

– Ce n'est pas leur faute !

– Peut-être celle du videur ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, les discothèques sont interdites aux mineurs. Elles n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir y entrer. Et nous en revenons à tes parents qui n'auraient jamais dû autoriser cette sortie.

– Tais-toi !

Toute la violence d'Angelo résonne dans ses mots et luit au fond de ses prunelles cobalt. Sa colère aussi. Pas contre l'interne, non, mais contre les phrases qu'il a prononcées, contre cette logique qu'il déroule sous leurs yeux, de sa voix calme, et qui appartient à l'ancien policier. Aussitôt qu'il le comprend, l'emportement d'Angelo retombe. Il se détourne. De l'autre côté des fenêtres, la nuit est tombée sur Paris.

– Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, à la fin ? Me faire croire que c'est la faute de tout le monde, histoire que ce soit pas la mienne ? C'est ça que tu cherches ?

– Ai-je dit que ce n'était pas ta faute ? Ai-je dit que tu n'y étais pour rien ?

Ils se font à nouveau face. Mû sourit à son amant et l'invite à le rejoindre. Angelo semble intrigué. Il devait s'attendre à ce que le médecin nie sa responsabilité, dans l'espoir de le soulager d'une faute qu'il s'imaginerait, à tort, avoir commise. C'est l'habituel discours : expliquer, dédouaner, déresponsabiliser et, au final, plus personne ne maîtrise rien. Au final, ces propos font de nous les jouets du destin. Au final, ils nient notre libre-arbitre et la valeur, la nécessité des choix. Et comment un homme qui a choisi de s'occuper des autres, de se dévouer à sauver des vies, peut-il poser sur lui un regard toujours aussi amoureux et tendre s'il le juge responsable de la mort de deux innocentes ? C'est sans doute ce qu'Angelo se demande en cet instant. Mû renouvelle son invitation, confirmant tacitement que ses sentiments n'ont pas changé, dissipant les craintes éventuelles de son compagnon. Mais pas ses questions.

– Tu t'estimes responsable de leur mort, dit-il à son amant qui s'installe auprès de lui, et je suis relativement d'accord. Tu portes, en effet, une part de responsabilité dans cette triste histoire. Mais pas celle que tu croies. Ton erreur n'a pas été de ne pas les accompagner. Ton erreur a été de ne pas leur avoir enseigné comment réagir face à de telles situations. Ton erreur a été de ne pas leur avoir appris à se passer de toi. Tu n'as pas le don d'ubiquité, Angelo. Tu ne l'auras jamais. Et c'est pour cela que tu ne pourras jamais être constamment auprès de tous ceux que tu aimes… Ou alors il aurait fallu que tu n'aimes personne, que tu ne te soucies que de toi. Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est plus possible si ça l'a jamais été.

Oui, il est trop tard pour qu'il se détache de ce monde où évoluent Saga, Mikael, Kanon, Milo, Gabriel, Shura, Killian et lui-même. Ses amis. Ses proches.

– Pour assurer la sécurité de tous ceux qui comptent pour toi, tu n'as pas le choix : tu dois leur apprendre à avoir les bons réflexes. Auto-défense, formation aux premiers secours… ou ne serait-ce que te contacter en cas d'urgence. Savoir faire face, voilà ce à quoi nous devons les préparer… parce que Dory a raison.

– Dory ?

– La poisson amnésique du _Monde de Nemo_. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

– Non.

Nul doute que Killian voudra réparer ce manquement à la culture de l'ancien policier dès qu'il en aura vent.

– Elle explique qu'il faut permettre à nos enfants de faire leur propre expérience de la vie, que si on fait en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien, eh bien, il ne leur arrivera rien. Rien du tout. Rien de mal, bien sûr, mais également rien de bien. Et puis, tu sais, en dehors même du fait que l'on ne peut jamais tout maîtriser, qu'il peut arriver des accidents alors même que tout s'est bien passé, qu'aucune faute n'a été commise, il arrive parfois que d'un mal résulte un bien.

Angelo lève brièvement les yeux au ciel. Cette dernière phrase doit avoir, pour lui, la saveur d'une banalité vide de sens.

– La mère de Killian a été victime d'un accident de voiture.

C'est un choc pour l'ancien policier qui se retourne vivement vers l'interne. L'évident parallèle avec l'histoire de ses sœurs l'a rendu particulièrement sensible.

– Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle est morte, tempère Mû. C'était une conductrice extrêmement prudente mais quelqu'un a grillé une priorité et lui est rentré dedans. Elle portait sa ceinture, elle n'allait pas excessivement vite, le choc n'a pas été très violent. Elle s'en est sortie mais avec un certain nombre de fractures, notamment à la poitrine. C'était surprenant qu'elle en ait autant. Elle a subi des examens… et c'est ainsi que l'on a pu diagnostiquer son cancer.

Un cancer du sein à un stade très avancé. Tellement avancé qu'il avait métastasé et infecté ses os. Cela avait été un choc pour tout le personnel de Saint-François : une de leurs plus éminentes praticiennes, responsable d'un des services de l'hôpital, une de leurs collègues, appréciée et respectée de tous, souffrait d'une maladie sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'ait remarqué. Tout juste avaient-ils noté sa fatigue qu'ils avaient mise, comme elle, sur le compte du stress de son travail, de la formation des nouveaux externes, de la contraction du personnel, des problèmes budgétaires, des difficultés à élever seule un enfant, même aussi sage que Killian.

– Il s'était déjà répandu dans tout son corps, une opération n'aurait servi à rien. Les rayons et la chimio ne pouvaient plus que retarder l'inéluctable de quelques mois, temps qu'elle a mis a profit pour… effectuer les démarches afin de me confier la garde de son fils unique. Si elle n'avait pas eu cet accident, il est fort probable que nous n'aurions pas eu ce sursis et, à sa mort, Killian aurait dû partir chez ses grands-parents en Irlande.

Et Mû en aurait souffert, Angelo peut le voir dans ses yeux de jade. Il s'effondre contre le dossier une nouvelle fois et baisse la tête. Une nouvelle fois. Sa main a trouvé celle de Mû et ses doigts caressent distraitement ceux de l'interne.

– Je sais pas si ça pourra me suffire de prévenir et préparer, avoue-t-il.

– Cela vaut le coup d'essayer, tu ne crois pas ?

– Je sais que Mika est capable de se défendre et, pourtant, ça m'a pas empêché quand on sortait ensemble de le suivre partout…

Parler de Mikael n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Alors que Mû s'était blotti contre lui, le voilà qui s'écarte. Leurs mains se sont même quittées.

– Tu ne voyais pas de psy, tu n'avais pas envie de changer ! Tu me l'as dit, toi-même ! Mais si tu n'as pas plus envie maintenant, pour Killian et moi, de faire des efforts que pour lui à l'époque, évidemment…

D'un geste rapide, Angelo lui attrape le bras pour l'empêcher de fuir encore davantage.

– Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça, insiste-t-il. Tu sais que c'est pas vrai. Tu sais que, lui, c'est juste mon meilleur ami alors que toi… toi…

Plutôt que de continuer sa phrase, sa prise se fait plus tendre et il attire son compagnon contre lui et enfouit son visage dans la chevelure parme.

– Alors arrête de toujours tout ramener à lui et à votre relation, maugrée Mû entre ses bras.

L'interne est toujours jaloux. Probable que ce soit parti pour durer un très long moment, si jamais ça doit s'arrêter un jour. Il aimerait lui faire comprendre que c'est absurde, que ce serait possible, oui, bien sûr, que ça peut arriver à d'autres mais pas à eux, que ce n'est pas la réalité, que ce ne sera jamais la réalité… Qu'il se fait des idées. Et qu'il ne devrait pas laisser ces idées lui gâcher la vie. C'est sans doute comme ça que Mû juge ses tendances paranoïaques. Non. Mû ne les trouve pas absurdes. C'est bien le seul, d'ailleurs. Le seul à lui proposer un autre chemin plutôt que de se contenter de lui dire qu'il s'est planté de route.

– Quand est-ce que t'as prévu de mettre Killian à un sport de combat ? demande Angelo le nez toujours perdu dans les cheveux glycine.

– Dès janvier.

– Aïkido, je suppose ?

– Évidemment.

– Je pourrai l'accompagner ? Au moins les premiers temps…

L'interne relève son visage vers celui d'Angelo, pose une main sur sa joue. Il a compris. Il a compris que son compagnon n'envisage plus du tout de le quitter. C'est ce que viennent de dire ces lèvres qu'il fixe intensément.

– Bien sûr, murmure-t-il avant de les embrasser. Et même les deuxièmes et troisièmes, pour peu que tu me promettes de rester raisonnable.

Il lui donne un nouveau baiser et se dégage un instant de l'étreinte de ses bras pour venir s'installer, face à lui, sur ses genoux.

– Je te promets d'essayer, lui assure son amant. De toutes mes forces.

– Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé d'autre.

Mû fond à nouveau sur les lèvres d'Angelo, forçant leur barrage pour approfondir le baiser. Ses mains se perdent dans les boucles marines et sur les épaules puissantes tandis que son bassin commence à onduler légèrement, à se frotter contre celui de l'ancien policier. Inutile de demander ce dont l'interne a envie pour la suite des opérations. Angelo le bascule sur le canapé. Aussitôt, les jambes et les bras de Mû l'emprisonnent, s'enroulant autour de son corps. C'est toujours comme ça avec Mû. Il l'attire à lui, l'enserre, comme s'il voulait l'engloutir. C'est pas du tout désagréable. Au contraire même, c'est parfaitement excitant de sentir ce corps souple épouser les formes du sien, se frotter contre lui, d'entendre son amant gémir… de sentir son besoin de le voir assouvir le désir ardent qui monte en lui, cette fièvre qui le consume. Que ce soit sous ses caresses ou ses baisers, l'interne tremble. Au moment où sa langue effleure la base du cou de son amant, les lianes, autour de lui, se contractent tandis qu'un long soupir résonne au creux de son oreille. Il ne sert à rien de le provoquer plus avant. Mû a simplement envie de lui. A quatre-pattes, il tente de se redresser mais son compagnon s'agrippe à lui au point de décoller légèrement du canapé.

– Tu sais que je peux pas nous dessaper quand tu fais ça, lui murmure-t-il.

Un grognement boudeur lui répond. Les lèvres de Mû s'attaquent à sa gorge. Il n'a pas desserré son étreinte.

– Tu préfères qu'on reste comme ça ? demande Angelo. Et qu'on fasse juste que se caresser et s'embrasser ?

Un nouveau grognement retentit mais, cette fois, Mû relâche son étreinte et glisse lentement sur les coussins. Comment fait-il pour être aussi fluide dans chacun de ses mouvements ? C'est juste… magique. Magique et magnifique. Comme lui avec ses cheveux étalés sur l'assise qui entourent son visage clair, ses yeux voilés, ses lèvres entrouvertes…

– Dépêche-toi, murmurent-elles, ces lèvres si désirables.

Il s'en empare. Il plonge en Mû, par la grâce d'un baiser. Qu'il aime cette chaleur, qu'il aime cette sensation, qu'il aime… Les mains de Mû ont glissé jusqu'à sa ceinture et le bas de son tee-shirt, de son dos. Leur contact sur sa peau lui fait reprendre ses esprits. Se déshabiller.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvent tous les deux nus sur le canapé et Mû s'enroule à nouveau autour de lui. Il a replié ses jambes et emprisonne sa taille entre ses cuisses, nouant ses chevilles dans son dos, partageant avec lui un voluptueux baiser. La main d'Angelo glisse sur la peau douce et claire, caressant la courbe d'une fesse. Bientôt, Mû soulève son bassin, frottant l'un contre l'autre leurs bas-ventres tendus de désir. Mû veut qu'il aille plus avant alors Angelo poursuit son exploration de ce corps qu'il commence à connaître. Ses doigts effleurent l'intimité de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il avait bien compris le message, même si celui-ci n'avait rien de bien compliqué. Il commence à détendre les chairs, massant et caressant, pour le préparer à sa venue, aussi prudemment que possible. Autant Mû peut être souple, coulant dans ses mouvements et plein de délicatesse… autant lui-même, il le sait, tout en se contrôlant parfaitement est plus brusque, plus… puissant. Trop parfois. Il ne veut pas risquer de le blesser, de lui faire mal. Il a hâte de le posséder, bien sûr, et même plus que ça, très certainement. Il a envie de se mouvoir en lui, de lui arracher des soupirs et des cris, d'aller et venir aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitera, que Mû le souhaitera.

– Viens…

Le souffle de Mû, au creux de son oreille, est brûlant.

– Pas encore.

– Viens, insiste l'interne tout en continuant à embrasser sa gorge, à sucer le lobe de son oreille, à le mordiller, à…

– Je vais te faire mal, se défend Angelo.

Il vient à peine d'introduire son deuxième doigt et Mû est si… serré autour de lui… S'il le pénètre maintenant…

Les baisers ont cessé. Du coin de l'œil, ils se regardent. Les yeux de jade sont durs, incandescents mais sûrs d'eux.

– Viens.

Angelo hésite.

– Je ne suis pas fragile, argue l'interne. Je ne vais pas éclater en mille morceaux. Je sais ce que je fais, ce que je veux. Et je veux que tu viennes. Maintenant. Sauf si tu n'en as pas envie, toi.

C'est peut-être pour lui montrer que cette dernière idée était… ridicule. C'est peut-être parce qu'il a décidé de croire son amant. C'est peut-être à cause du mouvement de hanches qui a accompagné cette déclaration. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il l'a convaincu mais le voilà maintenant, tout prêt à le pénétrer. Ils se fixent. Les yeux de Mû le fixent, l'incitent à poursuivre. C'est ce qu'il fait. Il s'enfonce lentement, la mâchoire crispée. Il force le passage, s'immisçant au plus profond de son compagnon. Mû est si étroit, si serré… Ils auraient dû attendre. Ils auraient vraiment dû attendre. Sous lui, Mû s'abandonne et crie. Un long cri, assez faible, entrecoupé de pauses lorsqu'il s'arrête de respirer, et d'halètements. L'interne se mord les lèvres. La main d'Angelo va trouver son sexe, dans l'espoir de détourner son esprit de la douleur. Il commence à le caresser tandis que le jeune médecin s'habitue à sa présence. La main de Mû vient agripper son poignet.

– Si tu continues, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps…

– Et c'est un problème ?

– Oui, confirme le jeune homme entre deux respirations bruyantes. Parce que c'est le reste que je préfère.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, son bassin se met à onduler. Angelo ferme les yeux, un instant. Mû est… bon. Trop bon. Beaucoup trop bon. Le sentir bouger autour de lui, aussi affamé et enthousiaste… Il bloque les hanches de l'interne et commence à se mouvoir. En avant. En arrière. Des mouvements amples et profonds. Ni particulièrement rapides, ni particulièrement lents. Contrôlés. Maîtrisés. Sous lui, son amant gémit en proie au plaisir, sa longue chevelure auréolant toujours son visage. La sueur naissant sur son front, son cou et ses épaules en retient quelques mèches. L'une vient se loger entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. D'une main, l'interne la dégage. Il en profite pour darder ses yeux de jade vers Angelo au-dessus de lui.

– Viens, lui souffle-t-il.

– Je suis là, tu ne le sens pas ? demande-t-il en accompagnant sa question d'un mouvement particulièrement appuyé.

Le râle de plaisir qui s'échappe de la gorge de Mû lui offre la plus belle des réponses mais n'empêche en rien celui-ci de river à nouveau son regard à celui de son amant.

– Je veux dire… viens.

– Pas avant toi, répond Angelo qui saisit enfin le sens de la remarque. Je te l'ai déjà dit : mon plaisir, c'est ton plaisir…

– Non, le coupe Mû. Ce n'est pas…

Il prend une grande respiration, comme pour retrouver ses esprits, comme pour éclaircir ses idées et redevenir capable de s'exprimer correctement pour que son amant puisse le comprendre.

– Si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, arrête de croire que tu vas me blesser et… viens. Je veux que tu… te lâches.

Il passe ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien policier et quitte l'assise du canapé pour se coller à lui. Accroché au corps puissant de son amant, il l'embrasse tandis que son bassin reprend ses mouvements de balancier.

– Lâche-toi, ordonne-t-il tout en continuant à l'embrasser langoureusement. Arrête de te retenir et prends-moi. Prends-moi, Angelo. Lâche-toi. Lâche-toi. Lâche-toi…

Très bien. Puisque c'est ce qu'il veut… et puis de toute façon, c'est trop dur de lui résister. Beaucoup trop dur. D'un mouvement brusque, il projette son amant sur le canapé. Il se met à genoux, pose une main sur la poitrine de l'homme allongé sous lui, l'autre sur sa hanche et sans lui donner le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive se met à se mouvoir en lui sans plus de précaution. Il s'enfonce en lui violemment, puissamment, sans lui accorder le moindre répit.

C'est ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il réclamait. Mû doit l'assumer maintenant. Mû l'assume. Ce corps souple qui pensait brûler de se faire posséder, de se faire marquer par lui, épouse maintenant ses formes, coule autour de lui et l'emprisonne, le retient tout en lui laissant une entière liberté afin de le soumettre… Cela attise encore davantage son désir. Il brûle de se l'approprier totalement, de le marquer de son empreinte, de le réduire en cendres. Et les cris de jouissance de Mû qui résonnent à ses oreilles avec une puissance qu'il ne leur connaissait pas, embrasent ses sens et son esprit. Jusqu'à lui faire perdre toute raison, le peu qu'il lui restait de retenue.

D'une main, il s'empare du sexe de son amant et se met à le masturber. Des gestes vifs et rapides qui n'ont d'autre but que de le faire jouir, ici et maintenant, ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Dans un cri, Mû se répand sur son torse et celui d'Angelo qui continue de se mouvoir violemment au sein de l'étau de chair qui vient brusquement de se resserrer autour de lui. Il poursuit ses allées-et-venues, brutes et brutales, jusqu'à se répandre en Mû, dans un râle rauque et puissant. Il continue aussi longtemps qu'il le peut, dans le but de prolonger le plaisir qu'il ressent. Il finit par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle et s'effondre, ses bras tendus trouvant leur appui de part et d'autre du visage de Mû, le laissant à quatre pattes au-dessus de son amant. Il halète tandis que son compagnon le regarde, l'admire, un sourire illuminant son visage toujours auréolé de ses cheveux parme. Qu'il est beau. Il est incroyablement beau. Incroyablement beau…

Il plie un bras, tombe sur son coude, embrasse amoureusement l'interne tandis que son autre main vient enserrer sa taille. Il l'attire à lui et pivote pour inverser leurs positions. Mû se laisse faire et bientôt, son corps vient recouvrir celui de l'italien, tandis qu'il lui cajole les reins sous la caresse de sa longue chevelure si douce et soyeuse. La main libre d'Angelo vient se caler sous sa tête. Il ferme les yeux. Qu'il se sent bien en cet instant… Heureux. Comblé. Il n'a besoin de rien d'autre. Mû et lui. Lui et Mû… Il rouvre les yeux.

– Tu devrais appeler Killian.

– Oui, admet son compagnon sans pour autant faire le moindre mouvement.

– Vu comme on l'a laissé, il doit s'inquiéter, ajoute Angelo.

Mû acquiesce. Comme à regret, il s'écarte et s'assied sur le rebord du canapé. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre puis sur son torse afin d'enlever les traces les plus flagrantes de leurs ébats.

– Je l'appelle, laisse-t-il échapper d'une voix morne, et ensuite j'appelle un taxi.

Angelo lui agrippe le poignet. Son amant se retourne, intrigué.

– Ça va pas ? lui demande l'ancien policier.

– Si, le rassure-t-il dans un sourire. Tout va très bien. C'est simplement que j'ai l'impression que cela fait très longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion, toi et moi, de nous retrouver seuls tous les deux et que je n'aurais pas été contre le fait que cela dure encore un peu. J'aime te faire l'amour, tu le sais. J'aime déjà cela d'habitude mais cette fois… Cette fois a été particulièrement exceptionnelle.

La main de l'interne vient effleurer les abdominaux saillants de son amant, ses yeux perdus brillant d'un éclat langoureux, avant qu'il ne referme son poing et ramène son bras vers lui.

– Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Killian a eu une journée particulièrement éprouvante et il doit s'imaginer le pire, nous concernant. Inutile de lui infliger ce calvaire plus que nécessaire. A ce propos, je te réquisitionne jusqu'à demain soir. Il aura besoin d'être rassuré et rien de tel qu'un week-end en famille. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Angelo n'avait, de toute façon, aucune envie de les laisser. Il se redresse, s'assoit, se colle contre son amant, fait lentement glisser ses cheveux pour découvrir une épaule qu'il embrasse. Mû soupire lascivement. L'un comme l'autre, ils sont à nouveau en pleine possession de leurs moyens. L'un comme l'autre, ils sentent leur désir respectif renaître et grandir. Mais les enfants, quoiqu'il arrive, ils doivent toujours être votre priorité. Il n'y a pas à réfléchir.

– Je t'aime, murmure l'ancien policier à l'oreille de son amant avant de s'écarter.

Ils se lèvent. Angelo rassemble leurs vêtements tandis que Mû récupère son portable pour composer le numéro de celui de son fils.


	80. Samedi 2 Décembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Kanon poursuit sa découverte de la mentalité Judge et gravit petit à petit la montagne d'incompréhension à laquelle le confronte le comportement du Rhadachou. Quant à Angelo, après une sortie plus musclée qu'éducative, il confesse son passé et s'offre des perspectives d'avenir heureux quoiqu'entaché de possibles démêlés judiciaires. Et il a dit « je t'aime » à Mû. Pour la première fois._

_NdA__ : Pidop et merci à toutes et à tous pour l'intérêt que vous continuez de témoigner à cette histoire. Le pitisha s'appelle Garion. Il est toujours aussi choupi. Et sinon… REM s'est séparé. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous souhaiter une excellente année à venir. Mais snif ouin quand même quoi…_

_Appo98 :__ Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu :) Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai trouvé est génial (cela m'étonnerait grandement pour tout dire ^^) mais j'espère que cela te plaira, en tout cas._

_Jyll'sremember :__ Règle numéro un, on ne s'excuse pas de ne pas avoir laissé de review. Je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, j'ai une incroyable capacité à culpabiliser au point que vous la déclenchez en vous excusant (est-ce moi qui leur ai laissé sous-entendre qu'il fallait commenter ? ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas update, elles qui s'excusent pour ne pas avoir reviewé, que devrais-je faire moi vu que c'est autrement plus grave ?), si, si, je vous assure, Seveya ou Caro pourront vous le confirmer. Donc dans un souci de limiter mes soucis (oui, oui, c'est une démarche purement égoïste de ma part), j'interdis les excuses à ce sujet (ainsi que pour d'autres, mais si on commence la liste, on y est encore demain). Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites (ou ne le faites pas en l'occurrence) pour moi. En tout cas, je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise :) Et que tu aies apprécié les personnages. J'essaie tant que faire se peut de leur donner des qualités et des défauts (et les défauts de leurs qualités) – en restant proche, le plus souvent, de mon ressenti par rapport à la série originelle. Sans concession, je ne sais pas. Avec Seveya, on discute souvent autour de NWS et il y a un grand nombre de fois où nos élucubrations nous amènent à des scenarios dantesques (on ne compte plus le nombre de « et si… » qui se finissent de manière apocalyptique), j'aurais donc tendance à dire que je reste gentille – même si ce n'est pas forcément évident au premier abord. Quant à la variété de tons, j'avoue que je me fais plaisir – et je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise. Jongler avec les points de vue (et donc les « voix ») des personnages est vraiment très agréable – même si avec certains j'ai nettement plus de mal (coucou Mika) qu'avec d'autres (coucou Kanon)._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Eaque regarde sa montre. Il est bientôt midi. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et ses yeux se perdent par-delà les fenêtres de la salle de billard, tout en sachant que la personne à laquelle il pense ne se trouve absolument pas dans cette direction et pour cause : le cimetière du Vésinet est de l'autre côté de la ville. Cela fait bientôt des heures que son petit frère est parti… Que peut bien faire Rhadamanthe ? Lui qui, avant l'agression, semblait enfin se départir de cette détestable manie, ne se rendant plus qu'une à deux fois par mois sur la tombe de ses parents, le voilà qui retourne les honorer chaque semaine. Au moins en a-t-il terminé avec ces affreuses clématites qui abîmaient ses mains dès lors qu'il manquait de prudence en les manipulant. Rhadamanthe… manquer de prudence, de précaution… Quelle absurdité ! La vérité est qu'il s'infligeait volontairement ces blessures. Peut-être pour prouver que malgré la peine, malgré la douleur, il continuait de venir, de remplir son devoir, tel le martyr masochiste que ses parents auraient fait de lui. Peut-être la référence était-elle plus intime, réminiscence d'un épisode dramatique, à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire d'enfant ou d'adolescent. Quelle importance puisque le résultat était le même ?

Quelle importance ? Toute celle du monde, à n'en pas douter, puisque cela concerne Rhadamanthe, ce qu'il cache aux yeux du monde, ces secrets qu'il vous faut deviner pour tenter d'appréhender ce qu'il est et qui l'effraie tant. Mais les chrysanthèmes ont remplacés les clématites. Quoique ces petites fleurs urticantes aient pu dissimuler, son petit-frère semble en avoir fait le deuil. Est-ce une raison pour ne plus s'en soucier ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Peut-être ce changement est-il fondamental. Peut-être n'est-il qu'anecdotique. Peut-être en parler permettrait-il à Rhadamanthe de clore une parenthèse qui est, éventuellement, encore entrebâillée. Peut-être, au contraire, cela réveillerait-il des démons endormis. L'eau dort. Entouré de hautes montagnes, le lac est paisible. Est-ce le moment d'explorer ses profondeurs ténébreuses à la recherche de ce monstre de légende qui en aurait fait son foyer ? Minos saurait, lui, ce qu'il convient de faire. Minos le sait. Il lui semble entendre la voix de son aîné murmurer à son oreille, lui rappeler que Rhadamanthe a déjà trop souffert, qu'il est inutile de lui infliger des peines dont la nécessité ne serait pas démontrée, qu'une surveillance constante, attentive et aimante, devrait suffire : il est peu probable qu'il n'y ait aucun signe avant-coureur du réveil de la créature, si tant est qu'elle existe.

Est-ce bien la voix de Minos qu'il entend ? N'est-ce pas plutôt la sienne ?

_Aujourd'hui encore, je jouerais ma vie sur une seule de tes intuitions._

Là, il s'agit de celle de Minos. Les paroles de son ancien amant lui reviennent en mémoire. Si cela est vrai… Puisque cela est vrai, puisque Minos a toujours foi en lui, alors savoir à qui appartiennent ces murmures est totalement superflu. Superfétatoire. Il continuera de veiller sur le lac endormi, depuis la branche d'arbre sur laquelle il s'est installé, guettant la moindre vaguelette tandis que les oiseaux piailleront autour de lui. Telle est la mission qui lui a été confiée et qu'il entend bien honorer, au-delà même de ce que le devoir impose, de ce que l'on est en droit d'attendre de lui.

Il respire profondément, récupère le bleu dans une anfractuosité de la table de billard, l'applique distraitement sur le procédé de la queue qu'il tient en main, son regard se perdant sur le tapis afin d'étudier la configuration des quelques billes restantes. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée vient troubler sa concentration. Il marque une pause, reposant le carré de craie à sa place. Il aimerait s'enquérir immédiatement de ce qui a pu retenir son petit-frère aussi longtemps mais tant de précipitation, tant d'inquiétude évidente, ne conduirait qu'à troubler l'eau du lac.

Il se penche pour jouer un coup. Il tape la blanche, pleine bille, et deux bandes plus tard, celle-ci vient percuter la noire qui finit sa course dans une poche. Eaque hausse les épaules d'un air navré : et voilà, il a perdu. Quel dommage, vraiment, de devoir s'arrêter maintenant.

* * *

Dans le salon, le feu brûle dans la cheminée. Eaque sourit en apercevant le sommet du crâne de son petit-frère dépasser du dossier d'un des fauteuils. Sans chercher dissimuler sa présence, il s'avance vers lui, passe une main dans les boucles blondes et continue son chemin en direction du bar. Il en ouvre les portes, en sort ses bouteilles et commence son manège habituel.

– J'ai bien cru que je devrais me résoudre à prendre mon apéritif sans toi, déclare-t-il, en entamant la préparation de son cocktail.

Le manège habituel. L'éternel babillage mêlé d'alcool qui est son déguisement aux yeux du monde, le symbole de ce personnage qu'il joue sans cesse. Même face à ce petit-frère dont il veut partager les peines, dont il veut soigner les plaies, qu'il veut protéger et chérir, il ne parvient pas à contenir ce perpétuel besoin de représentation. Prétendre pour tenir… Et c'est Minos qu'il accusait de ne pouvoir vivre qu'au travers d'un masque. Aussi dérangeant que cela puisse être, son ancien amant ment probablement moins que lui sur ce qu'il est. L'aîné des Judge. L'héritier devenu empereur. L'époux de Thétis et le futur père de leurs enfants. Eaque s'octroie une gorgée de Screaming Orgasm dans l'espoir de dissiper ces dernières pensées.

– Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

La proposition est autant là pour l'aider à se changer les idées que pour créer une réaction chez son petit-frère qui n'a toujours ni pipé mot, ni esquissé le moindre geste depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce. A se demander s'il s'agit bien de lui, si, dans ce fauteuil, ne se trouve pas une simple poupée à son effigie. Il n'imagine pas vraiment que le blond lui réponde par l'affirmative – ses douleurs costales l'obligent encore à consommer une quantité d'antalgiques non négligeable quoique nettement moins importante qu'il y a quelques semaines, évidemment – mais il espérait une quelconque réaction. Vainement, doit-il se rendre à l'évidence.

– Rhada ? s'inquiète-t-il, suspicieux. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Son petit-frère reste silencieux. Pourtant, il a entendu la question. Eaque le voit serrer le poing, prendre une grande respiration, quitter son fauteuil et faire quelques pas en direction des fenêtres, laisser son regard se perdre dans le parc. Comme souvent lorsque le benjamin s'apprête à faire une annonce importante, une annonce pour laquelle il doit rassembler tout son courage. Prudemment, Eaque s'écarte du bar, son verre à la main. Il rejoint le canapé et la table basse. Il s'assied dans le premier, pose son cocktail sur la seconde, après l'avoir délesté d'une nouvelle gorgée.

– Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, invite-t-il son frère d'une voix tendre.

– Cette après-midi sera la dernière que je passerai en compagnie de Kanon. Je vais l'informer qu'il n'est plus obligé de venir me rendre visite.

Voilà ce à quoi a servi cette si longue balade au cimetière.

Eaque a bien fait de s'installer dans le sofa avant d'inciter son petit-frère à lui parler. Les secondes s'égrainent autour d'eux comme les interrogations, les remarques se bousculent dans la tête du cadet des Judge, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il parvienne à formuler une question. La plus simple. La plus complète.

– Pourquoi ?

Une partie de lui avait bon espoir qu'une question à ce point ouverte permette à son petit-frère de s'engouffrer dans n'importe quelle brèche, de répondre à une des suites possibles, celle qui lui paraîtrait la plus judicieuse, ou, plus certainement, celle où il se sentirait le moins impliqué émotionnellement. Mais il faut croire que son implication est toujours absolue dès lors qu'il s'agit de Kanon : face à lui, il n'y a que le silence. Cependant, il est vital que Rhadamanthe lui apporte une réponse.

– Pourquoi ? insiste le brun.

Toujours aucune réponse.

– Rhada… dis-moi pourquoi tu souhaites faire une telle chose.

Il sent sa patience s'effriter. Il entend son ton se durcir. Il ne veut pas se départir de son calme et pourtant il s'énerve, frustré de voir son petit-frère vouloir commettre une telle folie. Les visites de Kanon lui apportent énormément, c'est une évidence. Eaque a dû se résoudre à l'accepter, malgré ses réticences, malgré sa rancœur initiale à l'encontre du second Gemini. Il a vus les regards que s'échangent son petit-frère et leur invité. Il serait stupide de nier qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

– Explique-moi, Rhada. S'il-te-plait.

Sa supplique a enfin raison de la résistance du blond.

– Je n'en peux plus de cette mascarade, répond celui-ci sans se retourner. Tu lui as demandé de venir pour qu'il m'aide à me remettre. Je vais mieux. Tout ceci n'a donc plus lieu d'être. Sa dette, si jamais il est quelqu'un pour considérer qu'il me devait quelque chose, a été réglée.

Il n'y a guère de doutes dans la tête de son petit-frère quant à une possible identité correspondant à cet hypothétique _quelqu'un_, comme l'indique le regard fugace que lui lancent les yeux dorés.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit quand il est venu la première fois, reprend le blond, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de l'entendre proférer des absurdités.

– Quel genre d'absurdités ?

Face au silence du benjamin, qui a repris sa contemplation du vent dans les arbres, Eaque sent une fois de plus sa patience s'effriter. Et son énervement croître maintenant qu'il sait que le responsable de tout ceci n'est autre que Kanon. Qu'a-t-il bien pu dire, cet imbécile, qui ait pu provoquer une telle réaction chez Rhadamanthe ? Il l'avait prévenu pourtant. Il lui a dit que s'il s'avisait à nouveau de blesser son petit-frère… Cela doit avoir un rapport avec les éclats de voix de la semaine dernière. Il a espéré que ce n'était qu'un incident, que le fait même que les deux hommes aient passé le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, à discuter sans autre esclandre, était la preuve qu'il pouvait être rassuré, qu'il avait eu raison de suivre les conseils de Milo et de ne pas intervenir lorsqu'ils avaient entendu les bruits en provenance de la bibliothèque. Il faut croire qu'il s'est trompé. Mais laisser libre court à la colère qui gronde en lui n'amènera rien de bon, il le sait.

– Je t'en prie… Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit.

Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres du benjamin qui s'adosse à la fenêtre, croise les bras et se met à contempler le sol à ses pieds.

– Il veut tant me complimenter qu'il en est réduit à inventer des arguments d'autorité pour parvenir à ses fins. Il a… amalgamé je ne sais combien de citations, pour en créer de toute pièce une qui lui permette de soutenir que je suis plus intéressant que Minos ou toi.

– Et en quoi est-ce une absurdité ?

Le regard que lui lance Rhadamanthe vaut toutes les réponses du monde : son petit frère n'a pas changé le moins du monde durant ces quelques semaines.

– Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait très bien, et le plus sincèrement possible, te trouver plus intéressant que nous, de la même façon que tu le trouves plus intéressant que son frère ? Pourquoi ce qui est normal en ce qui te concerne deviendrait insensé dès lors qu'il s'agit de lui ?

Le blond a un mouvement de tête pour signifier son exaspération face à une comparaison qui n'a pas lieu d'être entre lui et Kanon. Comment peut-il oser les mettre sur le même plan ? Kanon est Kanon et lui est… Rhadamanthe baisse la tête, prend une grande inspiration, comme pour chasser ces idées et revenir à ce qui l'intéresse réellement.

– J'ai donc raison, n'est-ce-pas ? souffle-t-il. Tu lui as bien parlé et c'est toi qui l'as convaincu de…

– Rhada…

Est-ce de la déception que le cadet croit percevoir ? Son petit-frère avait-il fini par espérer autre chose ?

– Nierais-tu ? demande ce dernier en posant sur le brun un regard lourd.

– Nier quoi ? D'avoir parlé avec lui quand il est venu ici à ma demande ? D'avoir tenté de lui expliquer la situation quand il a vu dans quel état tu étais ? Bien sûr que nous avons parlé, voyons ! Bien sûr que nous avons échangé sur les raisons pour lesquelles tu l'avais sauvé et que j'ai dû évoquer tes crises pour justifier ta prise de sédatifs. Et bien sûr que je voulais qu'il t'aide, que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, usé de n'importe quel stratagème afin qu'il accepte de t'aider. Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas eu besoin d'user de mes talents pour le convaincre. Il va falloir que tu finisses par l'admettre, il t'apprécie. Il t'appréciait déjà lorsque vous vous voyiez à l'Olympe et…

– Cela n'avait rien à voir, le coupe aussitôt le blond.

– Bien sûr que si ! Cela a tout à voir, je t'assure. Absolument tout.

– C'était mon argent qui l'intéressait à l'époque. Tu ne peux pas comparer. Aujourd'hui, il n'en a que faire. Il n'a aucune raison de… à moins qu'il ne craigne… L'aurais-tu menacé ? Lui aurais-tu dit que, s'il ne m'aidait pas, nous révélerions…

– M'écoutes-tu seulement ? l'interrompt violemment Eaque. Cela sert-il à quelque chose que je te parle ? Je viens te de dire que je n'avais pas eu à user de coercition !

A nouveau, le visage de Rhadamanthe lui apporte les réponses à ses questions rhétoriques : son petit-frère l'écoute mais est à mille lieux d'entendre ce qu'il dit. Il s'y refuse absolument enferré dans cette vision délétère de l'existence. Refuser à ce point le bonheur est une hérésie. S'empêcher ainsi d'être heureux est une insulte faite à tous ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir l'être. Il ne s'agit pas de demander à Rhadamanthe l'impossible, juste d'accepter ce qu'on lui offre. Il en parait incapable. De quoi a-t-il peur ? D'être déçu, de souffrir si son rêve, lorsque son rêve – son petit-frère n'est pas du genre à s'embarrasser de tournures hypothétiques, encore moins sur ce sujet – se brisera ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Ne lui a-t-il pas dit que sa plus grande erreur avait été d'espérer, lors de ses premiers rendez-vous avec Kanon ? Qu'il aurait dû se contenter, à l'époque, de ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi s'y refuse-t-il aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui est différent maintenant ?

Entre temps, Kanon l'a rejeté. Entre temps, Kanon l'a repoussé et l'a traité de monstre.

Si Rhadamanthe croit que ce sont ces deux faits qui définissent le mieux les sentiments de Kanon à son égard alors son attitude devient compréhensible. Il faut, absolument, qu'il lui apporte la preuve qu'il se trompe, que, si Kanon l'a repoussé, ce n'est nullement par dégoût. Ou du moins si. Par dégoût mais pas, intrinsèquement, de Rhadamanthe. Il est temps de vérifier ce que le cadet des Gemini lui a dit. Il est temps de faire ce qu'il lui a suggéré : confronter son petit-frère aux affirmations de sa source.

– Rhada, il faut que je te pose une question.

D'un simple mouvement de la tête, son petit-frère l'invite à procéder.

– Lorsque tu as parlé avec la personne auprès de qui tu as acquis la certitude que Kanon se prostituait, es-tu bien certain qu'il t'a explicitement confirmé qu'il le payait ?

– Evidemment.

– Tu en es absolument certain ?

– Dois-je me répéter ? Comment peux-tu croire que j'aurais laissé planer le moindre doute ?

Eaque serre les dents. Kanon lui aurait donc menti. Le cadet des Gemini se serait donc joué de lui. Cela l'étonne et l'énerve. Kanon avait l'air sincère dans ses dénégations et dans le récit qu'il faisait de son attachement à Rhadamanthe… et leurs regards… Tout serait-il factice ? À moins que Kanon n'ait agi que pour se protéger. Mais que penser, alors, d'un homme qui aurait eu cette présence d'esprit ? Faut-il louer son sang-froid, glorifier son jeu d'acteur ou au contraire cracher sur cette froideur, jeter l'opprobre sur une personne capable d'encore raisonner clairement face à l'ignominie de ce qu'était l'état de Rhadamanthe ? Et comment maintenant ramener son petit-frère à la raison ? Comment le rendre heureux ? Finalement, qu'il ne voit plus cet immonde menteur est peut-être la meilleure des choses qui puissent arriver. Tout, absolument tout, est remis en question. Les regards, les paroles échangées… Tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'une grande mascarade destiné à les tromper. Pourquoi ? Pour endormir leur vigilance ? Dans quel but ? Dans ce tableau, la demande de Saga de faire réveillon commun prend une toute autre dimension : loin de l'entente cordiale, il s'agirait de placer Sanctuary au même niveau que l'Empire… Saga aurait-il prévu une vaste offensive contre eux, Kanon détournant leur attention, gagnant leur confiance, profitant de l'affection que lui voue celui pour lequel ils seraient prêts à tout ? Et son apparente stupidité, lors de leur conversation, n'aurait été que feinte… Kanon n'est pas un idiot. Kanon est le mal incarné.

Il doit se calmer. A nouveau. Hurler contre le cadet des Gemini, en présence de son petit-frère, ne servirait à rien si ce n'est à ce que le blond prenne sa défense.

Il attrape son verre et s'octroie une large gorgée d'alcool. Ses amis, Shion et Minos lui diraient sans doute qu'il boit trop et ils auraient, sans doute également, raison.

Il prend une grande respiration et s'intéresse de nouveau à Rhadamanthe qui n'est plus debout près de la fenêtre. Eaque se redresse. Le blond a glissé contre la paroi vitrée et le voilà assis, à même le sol, jambes écartées, la tête serrée entre ses mains. Le verre quitte la main du cadet pour échouer, dans un bruit étouffé, sur le tapis, tandis que le brun se précipite vers le blond. Il se jette à genoux auprès de lui.

– Rhada ?

La respiration saccadée, affolée, du benjamin n'a rien de rassurant aux oreilles du cadet.

– Rhada, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il de sa voix la plus tendre, tout en desserrant délicatement les doigts d'autour des cheveux blonds qu'ils menacent d'arracher.

Avec une douceur exquise, une infinie patience, il détend les mains de son petit-frère et lui relève la tête, tentant d'accrocher son regard, de l'arracher à ce puits de ténèbres qui semble s'être ouvert sous lui en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le ramener à la réalité, le ramener à lui, à l'étreinte de ses bras, à la protection de son amour fraternel, doit être son unique objectif pour l'instant. C'est en voyant les prunelles dorés reconnaître son visage et, quelques secondes plus tard, chercher à le fuir qu'il comprend qu'il a réussi. En entendant un murmure s'échapper d'entre les lèvres de Rhadamanthe également.

– Il… Il n'a rien confirmé, avoue le blond au comble du désespoir. Ma source, quand je lui ai posé la question… il a éludé. J'ai considéré que ce silence avait force de preuve sur l'ensemble de ma déclaration mais… il est très possible que… qu'il n'en concernait qu'une partie et… que j'ai indûment conclu que Kanon…

– Oh ! Rhada…

Un immense sentiment de soulagement envahi sa poitrine tandis que son cœur se brise comme il n'ose pas imaginer la douleur qui étreint son petit-frère en cet instant et dont ne peut se lire qu'un fragment sur son visage défait. Rhadamanthe vient de comprendre quelle erreur il a commise et doit réaliser les conséquences qu'elle a eues. Rhadamanthe doit faire face à une terrible vérité. Kanon ne prospectait pas. Kanon appréciait leurs rendez-vous, sa compagnie, sans doute également pour le luxe qui les entouraient – qui trouverait à redire à l'ambiance de l'Olympe ou de l'Yggdrasil ? – mais sans que cela n'en soit l'unique raison. Kanon l'appréciait, lui. Rhadamanthe avait vu juste : il est celui qui a tout détruit de leur relation.

Le cadet le serre contre lui aussi fort qu'il le peut, embrassant sa chevelure blonde. Qu'il regrette d'avoir eu besoin de le faire autant souffrir, de lui ouvrir les yeux à ce point. Mais il se devait de le faire pour lui donner la possibilité d'être heureux. Plus tard. Il faut que Rhadamanthe le comprenne, oublie le passé et ne voit plus que le présent et l'avenir.

– Je suis certain qu'il t'apprécie toujours, murmure Eaque en le berçant. Je suis convaincu que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a accepté si facilement de te venir en aide et qu'il est sincère quand il te dit que ni Minos, ni moi, ne l'intéressons en comparaison de toi. Je doute même que nous l'intéressions tout court, pour te dire la vérité. Lorsqu'il est venu la première fois, je te jure que la seule chose, chez moi, qu'il trouvait digne d'attention était ce que je pouvais lui apprendre à ton sujet. Je ne te mentirai pas. Je suis loin d'être contre l'idée qu'il te fasse des compliments. Tu sais pertinemment que je pense que tu les mérites, tous, quels qu'ils soient, parce que tu es quelqu'un de formidable et davantage encore. Mais je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure.

C'est si facile de mentir, de passer sous silence les menaces qu'il a proférées à l'encontre de Kanon. Mais peut-être n'ont-elles joué qu'un rôle mineur dans sa motivation ? Peut-être le récit de la vie de Rhadamanthe a-t-il contribué dans une plus large mesure au comportement de Kanon ? Peut-être les embryons de sentiments que le cadet des Gemini semble éprouver en sont-ils la clé ?

– Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Tu as accompli, pour lui et uniquement pour lui, un acte absolument héroïque. Il faudrait qu'il soit particulièrement stupide pour ne pas avoir compris à quel point tu tiens à lui, que son passé, que ce que tu croyais être son activité à l'époque ne le diminue pas à tes yeux, que si, vraiment, il n'avait été pour toi qu'un prostitué comme les autres, jamais tu n'aurais risqué ta vie pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il soit complètement idiot, tu ne crois pas, pour ne pas avoir compris que tu n'as jamais cherché à l'insulter alors que tu l'aimes tant. Il faudrait que ce soit un abruti fini pour t'en vouloir encore. S'il s'est senti offensé à ce moment-là, ce que tu as fait est la plus belle des excuses.

– Des excuses, souffle tout bas Rhadamanthe. Je dois m'excuser. Il faut absolument que je m'excuse.

–Non. Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je viens de te dire qu'il…

– Tu as menti.

Eaque aimerait protester mais son petit-frère se dégage autoritairement de son étreinte, suggérant que ce serait peine perdue. Rhadamanthe n'est plus effondré mais déterminé, même s'il porte toujours son désespoir sur ses épaules. Rhadamanthe se dirige vers la porte. Lentement. Lourdement.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ? l'arrête Eaque.

– Je vais ramer.

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

– Je t'appelle dès que le repas est servi ?

– Je n'ai pas faim. Mais si tu pouvais me prévenir une demi-heure avant qu'il n'arrive…

Le temps de prendre une douche. Le temps d'être présentable pour pouvoir s'excuser, auprès de l'homme qu'il aime, d'avoir commis ce que lui-même ne se pardonnera jamais.

Eaque regarde son petit-frère quitter la pièce. Que restera-t-il de lui une fois qu'il aura accompli son devoir ? Que restera-t-il de lui lorsque ne subsistera plus que sa douleur ? La réponse est inclue dans la question. Il s'effondre sur le parquet, les bras en croix.

– Minos… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Le pire, probablement, est de se dire que celui qui détient les clés pour sortir de cet enfer n'est autre que Kanon. Une fois de plus, lui-même est impuissant.

* * *

L'arrivée de Kanon et Milo n'a rien d'une délivrance. Si les heures précédentes ont été un calvaire, l'air sombre arboré par son petit-frère tandis qu'ils attendent de voir leurs invités passer la porte ne lui laisse présager rien de bon. Rien n'a changé depuis qu'il est monté dans la salle de sport. Il l'y a trouvé ruisselant de sueur, harnaché à cet instrument de torture qu'est le rameur. Et c'est sans un mot qu'il l'a vu regagner sa chambre pour prendre une douche et se changer. Le blond s'est choisi une tenue en parfaite adéquation avec l'ambiance de l'après-midi : les habituelles teintes marron se sont assombries et, si Rhadamanthe s'est imposé de ne pas porter de couleur de deuil, son costume flirte dangereusement avec les ténèbres.

Et le voilà qui attend, le visage fermé, debout dans le vestibule. Assis sur les marches de l'escalier, Eaque ne peut s'empêcher de craindre le pire, surtout puisqu'il n'est jamais certain, pour la suite.

Le lourd panneau de bois pivote, révélant Kanon et son meilleur ami. Avant même qu'ils aient pu se saluer, Eaque voit son petit-frère faire trois pas en direction de l'homme qui occupe chacune de ses pensées et se planter, littéralement, devant lui. Le cadet des Gemini a même un léger mouvement de recul devant la sècheresse, la brutalité de la démarche.

– Rhada ? demande-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

– Je dois te parler.

– Eh bien… si tu veux, oui.

Le premier pas vient d'être franchi. On prétend qu'il est celui qui coûte le plus. Rien n'est moins certain en ce qui les concerne aujourd'hui. Dans quel état retrouvera-t-il son petit frère après cette confrontation ? C'est Milo qui le tire de ses réflexions. Le DJ s'approche, ils se serrent la main puis, finalement, le meilleur ami de Kanon craque.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demande-t-il en indiquant d'un mouvement du menton Rhadamanthe qui s'éloigne, Kanon sur ses talons.

Le geste était parfaitement superflu du reste. Le DJ ne pouvait s'enquérir que de lui, comme le confirme sa phrase suivante qui se veut pourtant une explication ou peut-être même une justification pour ce qu'en sait le brun.

– Il tire une vraie tête d'enterrement. Enfin… encore plus que d'habitude, quoi.

– Il arbore la tête qui convient pour ses adieux à Kanon. Il est persuadé qu'il s'agit de leur dernier entretien, développe Eaque tout en invitant Milo à gagner le salon.

– Et il pense ça parce que… ?

– Il compte le libérer de ses obligations. Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? s'enquiert-il alors qu'il atteint le bar.

De son côté le DJ s'est arrêté près des canapés.

– Euh… Ouais mais euh… minute. Pause. Temps mort. On parle de quoi là ? Quelles obligations ?

– Rhadamanthe s'estime guéri. Kanon ne venant, d'après lui, que pour l'aider à se remettre, il va l'informer que sa venue n'est plus… nécessaire, qu'il peut désormais reprendre le cours normal de sa vie sans que personne n'y trouve à redire ou qu'il n'est à se sentir encore redevable de quoique ce soit.

– Attends… ton frangin pense vraiment que Kanon ne vient ici que parce qu'il se sent obligé ?

Eaque hoche la tête.

– Et du coup, en levant l'obligation, il se dit que Kanon sautera l'occasion pour ne plus revenir, poursuit le DJ.

A nouveau, de l'autre côté de la pièce, le brun opine du chef.

– Ah ! conclue Milo, apparemment infiniment soulagé en s'effondrant sur le sofa. Tout va bien alors. Moi qui m'inquiétais… Du coup, je veux bien une bière. Mais c'est rigolo. Ton frère a parfaitement compris Kanon et en même temps pas du tout. C'est… C'est rigolo.

Eaque se fige. Comment une telle annonce peut-elle le rassurer ? Son regard doit être particulièrement explicite quant à ses sentiments, à la fois de surprise et de colère, car, à nouveau, le DJ décide spontanément de lui apporter une explication.

– Là où ton frère à raison, c'est qu'offrir une micro-ouverture à Kanon de faire ce qu'il veut, c'est comme lui construire une autoroute. Par contre, là où il se plante, c'est que Kanon ne vient pas ici par obligation. Kanon ne fait jamais rien par obligation. C'est un principe de base. S'il est là, c'est uniquement parce qu'il en a envie. Vraiment envie et pas « ce serait bien que je le fasse » ou « c'est ce qu'on attend de moi » ou « mais qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser si je le fais pas ? ». C'est le genre d'idées qui peuvent sembler le toucher en surface, mais au fond, il n'en a juste rien à secouer. Ça a ses avantages. Quand il te fait un cadeau ou qu'il est sympa, tu peux être sûr que c'est pas à cause de la pression sociale ou de conventions à la noix. Je dis pas qu'il a pas des idées derrière la tête, je dis juste que c'est jamais celles-là. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, des idées, il en a plein… pour se justifier, parce qu'en général, il assume pas… ou qu'il assume à peu près tant que tu lui poses pas la question directement, ce qui revient au même, on est bien d'accord. Sérieux, c'est super fun à regarder. Enfin, ça dépend du sujet, bien sûr. Quand c'est pour un truc à la con et qu'il se fait du mal, c'est pas forcément très drôle mais, si tu zappes le sujet, que tu regardes juste le principe… c'est à mourir de rire. Il est capable de te trouver mais n'importe quelle raison tordue, des excuses qui n'ont strictement rien à voir avec le schmilblick, te servir des justifications sorties d'on ne sait pas où et d'une mauvaise foi infinie. Je suis même persuadé qu'il arrive à se convaincre qu'il est sincère dans sa démarche et que ses arguments sont béton, alors que tu n'as qu'à souffler dessus pour que tout s'effondre. Sérieux, c'est juste… génial. Les gens trouvent ça chiant la plupart du temps de voir qu'il peut s'aveugler ou nier la réalité à ce point mais, moi, je trouve ça génial. Qu'il soit capable de se battre comme ça, pour ce qu'il a au fond de ses tripes, même quand il arrive pas encore à mettre des mots dessus, même quand il refuse de mettre des mots dessus, c'est un truc que j'admire chez lui. Il ne s'avoue jamais vaincu. Il ne baisse jamais les bras. Il se relève toujours. Même quand il est au plus mal, tu as juste à lui tendre la main et c'est à peine s'il va s'en servir pour se remettre debout. Et en rien de temps, il sera à nouveau prêt au combat. Et au final, il restera toujours fidèle à ce qu'il sent, juste là.

La main du DJ vient se poser sur sa poitrine, poing serré sur le sternum. Ses yeux brillent. D'admiration, oui, sans doute. Une admiration qui a perduré malgré le recul. Le DJ n'est pas ébloui par son ami. Il n'est en rien aveugle. Il n'est en rien subjugué. C'est… beau de pouvoir être amis à ce point. Parce qu'il s'agit d'amitié, Eaque en est sûr. Pas d'amour, non. Juste de l'amitié, juste de l'affection qui transpirent encore dans le sourire, amusé et indulgent, qui étire les lèvres de Milo.

– Et je peux même pas lui dire tout ça parce qu'il serait foutu de se vexer, en me soutenant qu'il n'est pas comme ça, que c'est absolument pas parce qu'il a envie de faire ce qu'il va faire qu'il va le faire et que d'abord il a raison d'avoir envie mais que ça ne joue pas dans sa prise de décision qui est parfaitement rationnelle et tout, bien évidemment, et la preuve, c'est qu'il a plein d'arguments... C'est génial, ouais, y a pas à dire. Et c'est exactement comme ça qu'il est avec ton frère. Si tu lui poses la question, il te dira qu'il vient pour l'aider, parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie, parce qu'il a pas toujours été très juste avec lui, parce que ton frangin est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il mérite qu'on s'occupe de lui…

– S'il tient ce type de discours à Rhadamanthe, ils ne se reverront plus, le coupe Eaque.

– Alors il lui en tiendra un autre, affirme le DJ dont le sourire s'agrandit. Et il continuera jusqu'à trouver le bon. Il lâchera pas l'affaire tant que ton frangin ne lui aura pas dit qu'il peut revenir. Y a rien au monde qui peut obliger Kanon à faire quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie ou à ne pas faire un truc qu'il veut vraiment. Rien. Ni personne. Même pas Kanon. Alors ton frangin peut être aussi buté qu'il veut, il n'a juste aucune chance. Parce que je peux te le garantir, Kanon a envie de revenir.

* * *

– Je te ne demande pas de m'accorder ton pardon. Je voulais simplement te présenter mes excuses, que tu saches que je suis sincèrement désolé… que, jamais, je n'ai voulu…

Dehors, l'air est froid. Ici, dans le jardin d'hiver, il fait meilleur. Un peu frais tout de même mais les plantes ont l'air d'apprécier : les agrumes portent de beaux fruits. Derrière lui, la voix de Rhadamanthe résonne faiblement, une voix morne et douloureuse, qui marque continuellement des pauses au cours d'une litanie qu'il entend à peine, tandis qu'autour d'eux, le monde est passé en slow-motion. Bullet-time. Ce procédé si cher aux réalisateurs de films ou de jeux vidéo. C'est peut-être pour ça que la voix du benjamin des Judge lui paraît si grave. La conséquence directe du ralenti. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a tout le temps nécessaire pour s'intéresser à la végétation. Nécessaire ? Ce n'est pas très nécessaire, non, de contempler les arbustes en pot mais son cerveau s'est mis spontanément à jouer au jeu des sept erreurs. Il compare l'image que cette pièce lui présente aujourd'hui à celles qui peuplent ses souvenirs. Le mariage. Le fauteuil roulant. Ce lieu est chargé d'histoire.

– Et je voulais te remercier pour être venu, malgré tout, malgré ce que j'ai osé penser et te dire, continue la voix quasi fantomatique. Tu es venu m'aider à me rétablir. C'est plus que je ne méritais. Mais je suis guéri à présent. Tu n'as plus à t'astreindre à supporter ma compagnie. Tu es de nouveau libre. Adieu Kanon.

C'est comme un appel d'air, une énorme bouffé d'oxygène, une piqûre d'adrénaline lors d'une overdose. L'univers vient de réenclencher la lecture normale. Il fait volte-face. Rhadamanthe est déjà parti en direction de la porte et lui tourne le dos.

– « Adieu » ? Comment ça « adieu » ? Pourquoi « adieu » ?

Le blond s'arrête, se fige, refuse de lui faire face pour lui répondre.

– N'est-ce pas évident ?

– Non, pas vraiment, non.

Il est sans doute plus agressif qu'il ne le souhaiterait mais tant pis parce, contrairement à ce que prétendent les boucles blondes, rien de tout ceci n'est évident. Absolument rien tout dans ce qu'il vient de se passer n'est évident.

D'accord, il était sans doute illusoire d'imaginer qu'ils pourraient éviter, ad vitam aeternam, une discussion sur ce sujet. Sur cet événement. Après tout, devant l'Olympe et à l'appartement de Milo, ça a été comme une rupture. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ils ne le sont pas aujourd'hui, mais il y a un peu de ça quand même. Ils avaient une sorte de relation. Elle s'est arrêtée brutalement. Violemment. Il était probablement utopique, oui, d'imaginer qu'ils pourraient renouer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, en zappant purement et simplement ce moment de leur vie. Quelque part, il savait qu'ils devraient en reparler. A partir du moment où il a admis qu'effacer le passé, le nier, n'était pas possible ni même souhaitable, c'était couru d'avance. N'empêche qu'il aurait bien aimé que la course soit reportée. Sine die.

Sauf que non. Rhadamanthe en a décidé autrement. Donc acte. Et le blond de lui faire des excuses. Pourquoi pas.

La première conclusion, importante, c'est qu'Eaque l'a cru. S'il avait eu des doutes, le brun n'aurait pas confronté son petit-frère à cette version de l'histoire, celle où lui, Kanon, est simplement sorti avec l'informateur de Rhada, ou du moins l'aurait-il fait avec précaution et suffisamment de pincettes pour que Rhadamanthe ne soit pas à ce point persuadé de sa véracité : Eaque aime trop son petit-frère et le protège trop, pour l'exposer inutilement. Le fait même que le blond se confonde en excuses est la preuve qu'Ayoros et son frère n'ont pas de souci à se faire. C'est bien. C'est très bien. Ce serait même parfait si la conclusion du laïus du blond n'était à ce point… absurde.

Quel intérêt de s'expliquer, de s'excuser, de mettre les choses à plat, si c'est pour tout arrêter ? A quoi bon régler les choses, si c'est pour tout raser juste après ?

Rhadamanthe s'est retourné vers lui. Les yeux baissés, il fuit la confrontation directe. Enfin, il les relève. Pas trop tôt… Kanon cherche l'abîme. En vain. Que la tour semble haute. Que les remparts semblent solides. Que l'homme aux créneaux semble loin… et accablé.

– Je me souviens de ton regard ce jour-là, devant l'Olympe, murmure cet homme défait, et plus tard lorsque je me suis rendu à ton appartement…

– Et alors ?

– Tu n'as pas à t'infliger la présence à tes côtés de celui qui l'a provoqué.

Les murs de la tour ne sont pas solides. L'homme au sommet voudrait le faire croire mais Kanon les as vus chanceler sous l'effet du léger tremblement de terre qui vient de les frapper. Lui-même a senti la secousse.

– Je voudrais revenir en arrière, avoue le blond, effacer le mal que je t'ai fait ce jour-là, en te renvoyant à ce à quoi tu avais renoncé, à tout ce dont tu étais parvenu à te libérer mais c'est impossible. Alors je veux simplement t'offrir la possibilité de vivre sans que quoique ce soit ne te remémore ces instants, sans avoir à te confronter à celui qui t'a insulté. Voilà pourquoi adieu. Alors adieu Kanon.

Ce n'est pas le premier tremblement de terre que doit subir la tour. Les précédents l'ont fragilisée et, là, elle se fissure, elle menace de s'effondrer. L'homme reste immobile. Il ne semble pas vouloir quitter les lieux. C'est comme s'il voulait sombrer avec elle, qu'elle s'écroule sur lui. Pire, il fait quelques pas en arrière pour gagner l'intérieur de l'édifice et disparaître. A nouveau, Rhadamanthe s'éloigne. A nouveau, Rhadamanthe se dirige vers la porte.

– Tu ne m'as pas insulté.

Il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Il le fallait absolument. Et pour ce faire, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que de prouver à Rhadamanthe qu'il a tort. Il n'a pas d'autre solution. Il n'en voit pas, en tout cas.

– Tu ne m'as pas insulté… parce que tu ne t'es pas trompé. J'ai menti à Eaque. Il faut que tu comprennes… Ayoros et Saga sont ensemble maintenant. Si jamais mon frère apprend qu'Ayo se payait mes services, que c'est moi qui le lui ai proposé parce qu'il allait tellement mal que je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen pour lui venir en aide et l'empêcher de faire une connerie, une énorme connerie du genre irréparable… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont Saga prendrait tout ça. Mal, ça me parait évident mais je ne sais pas si c'est le dégoût pour les faits en eux-mêmes ou de savoir qu'Ayo crevait littéralement d'amour pour lui et que lui était trop aveugle pour s'en apercevoir qui lui ferait le plus de mal. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Ça lui ferait trop mal. Moi, je veux qu'il soit heureux et il n'a pas besoin de la vérité pour l'être. Et tous ceux qui sont au courant sont d'accord avec ça. Alors j'ai menti à ton frère et sois sûr que je mentirai à tous ceux qui me poseront la question. Officiellement, Ayo et moi, on est juste sorti ensemble. C'est déjà suffisamment glauque comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. D'autant que Saga réussit à gérer ça. Il a eu quelques difficultés au début mais maintenant ça va bien entre eux. Alors il est hors de question qu'on gâche tout à cause d'un principe de vérité de merde.

Le silence s'empare de la pièce, le temps, pour le blond, d'intégrer tout ce que Kanon vient de lui dire. Kanon est d'ailleurs prêt à lui laisser tout le temps dont il a besoin afin qu'il se sente mieux, qu'il comprenne bien que cet adieu était ridicule, qu'il n'a pas à culpabiliser pour la douleur qu'il a causée. Oui, Rhadamanthe lui a fait du mal. Mais parce qu'il a vu juste. Parce qu'il a trop bien compris. Parce qu'il a replongé Kanon dans une forme de réalité… La seule chose que Kanon pourrait lui reprocher, c'est de ne pas avoir cru possible qu'à l'époque, il l'intéressait, que Kanon ait pu avoir envie d'être avec lui. Le truc, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, il est incapable de lui en vouloir pour ça. Ce n'est pas la faute de Rhada. Ce n'est pas la faute de sa statue si des gens l'ont consciencieusement détruite de l'intérieur.

Ça risque d'être coton, par contre, d'expliquer ça sans mentionner le récit d'Eaque… et pour le coup, il reste persuadé que, s'il veut aider le blond, il faut qu'il taise cet épisode.

– Tu aurais dû me mentir à moi aussi, laisse échapper Rhadamanthe sans se retourner.

Kanon se fige. C'est quoi, cette réaction ? Pas à celle à laquelle il s'attendait, ça, c'est sûr…

– Et te laisser t'en vouloir pour une erreur que tu n'as pas commise ? hoquète-t-il.

– Oui, confirme le blond par-dessus son épaule. Je ne suis pas digne de confiance. Si tu tiens à ce que cela reste secret alors tu as fait une erreur en m'en parlant.

Rhadamanthe refuse toujours de lui faire face. Il continue de se cacher. Il continue de refuser de revenir vers lui. Alors Kanon fait un pas. Puis un autre. Jusqu'à être en mesure de lui attraper le bras. Juste pour s'assurer que Rhadamanthe ne décide pas de s'enfuir sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

– Comment ça « pas digne de confiance » ? Tu n'as jamais rien révélé nous concernant, ni rien dévoiler de mon passé, ni…

– J'ai parlé de nos rendez-vous à l'Olympe à Eaque. Minos est également au courant.

– Comme Milo ! Comme Ayo ! Comme… Gabriel. Moi aussi, il a bien fallu que j'en parle à un moment ! Ce n'est pas forcément évident de toujours tout cacher. C'est pour ça qu'avec Ayo, on a préféré en dire un peu, c'est plus simple. Et puis pour tes frères… Tu n'as rien dit à Minos pour mes venues ici, je le sais. Et je sais que tu ne lui diras rien. J'ai confiance en toi, Rhada.

Au moins le blond n'a-t-il pas cherché à se dégager. C'est déjà ça. Et cela prouve que Rhadamanthe ne veut pas le quitter. Il n'en a pas envie. Pas vraiment. Pas au fond. Et c'est normal après tout : Rhadamanthe est amoureux de lui.

– Tu ne devrais pas, murmure celui-ci.

Et pourtant, il persiste et signe, refusant obstinément les chemins que Kanon lui propose. C'est… frustrant. C'est exaspérant. Parce que Kanon ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le blond refuse de faire ce dont il a envie.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ?

– La vérité.

– Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu préfèrerais que je n'aie pas confiance en toi, que je ne t'aie rien dit, que tu continues à t'en vouloir à mort et qu'on ne se voie plus, c'est ça ?

– C'eut été mieux pour toi et pour ton frère.

– Non ! Non et non ! Et… Et puis, ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! Je t'ai demandé ce que, toi, tu préfèrerais. On s'en fout de moi, là !

Enfin, Rhadamanthe se retourne. Vivement. Enfin, Rhadamanthe le regarde. Enfin, il voit l'abîme et sa vérité.

Non. On ne se fout pas de lui. Jamais. Jamais.

Kanon soupire en s'arrachant à la contemplation des pupilles dorées. Il ne peut pas en vouloir à Rhadamanthe d'être à ce point brisé.

– Rhada, en dehors même du fait qu'il est trop tard maintenant, pour se poser ce genre de questions, vu que je t'ai dit la vérité et qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière… je t'assure que tu te trompes. Ça n'aurait pas été mieux. Déjà parce tout se passera bien, que tu ne diras rien à personne, et que donc ça ne se passera pas mal. Ça se passera comme cela se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été au courant. Et cela se passera même mieux parce que j'aurais détesté ne plus venir ici et qu'il est probable que Saga, Milo et les autres auraient eu à en subir les conséquences. Parce que je t'assure que je détesterais qu'on arrête de se voir. Je détesterais ne plus pouvoir passer de temps avec toi, ne plus discuter avec toi, même si ce que tu dis m'énerves parfois... souvent, d'ailleurs, surtout quand tu répètes sans arrêt que tes frères sont meilleurs que toi, plus intéressants et plus tout, alors que ce ne sont que deux prétentieux insupportables… Et je me fous des médailles, des prix et de tout le reste, clame-t-il très vite avant que Rhadamanthe n'ait pu objecter quoique ce soit. Le monde entier pourrait acclamer tes frangins que ça ne changerait pas ma position à ce sujet.

– Le monde entier les acclame, rectifie le blond.

– Alors le monde entier est con, rétorque Kanon en haussant les épaules. On le savait déjà remarque : il y a bien une époque où le monde entier croyait que la terre était plate.

Ainsi s'achève sa courte mais brillante démonstration.

– Alors ? reprend-il. Tu acceptes que je te fasse confiance et que je continue à venir t'embêter chaque semaine ?

– Tu ne m'embêtes pas, dément aussitôt le blond, s'avouant ainsi vaincu. Tu ne m'embêtes jamais.

– Bien sûr que si que je t'embête, déclare Kanon en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Parce que ne crois pas que je lâcherai le morceau en ce qui vous concerne, toi et tes frères. Tu finiras par admettre que tu es au moins aussi bien qu'eux.

Il peut s'écarter du blond, oui, puisque celui-ci ne s'enfuira plus. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, maintenant. Tout est redevenu… comme il faut. Comme il faut pour qu'il puisse aider Rhadamanthe.

– Pourquoi cela t'importe-t-il ? l'entend-il demander.

– Que quoi m'importe ? s'enquiert Kanon qui n'a sincèrement pas compris la question.

– Ce que je pense.

– C'est à toi que cela importe, réplique-t-il. C'est toi qui m'as dit que la vérité était importante pour toi alors je trouve ça bête que tu penses des trucs faux. Bon, je dois admettre que c'est vrai que je déteste que les gens auxquels je tiens aient des idées à la con plein la tête. Ça m'énerve quand ils pensent de travers, tu ne peux pas savoir. Saga en a fait les frais plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs. Mais il en tient une couche, lui aussi…

– Les gens… auxquels tu tiens ?

La ville du Vésinet se trouverait-elle sur une faille tectonique ? Parce qu'un nouveau tremblement de terre vient clairement de secouer le manoir. Un séisme relativement léger, ils ne sont pas tombés à la renverse non plus il ne faut rien exagérer, mais ils sont clairement déstabilisés. Rhadamanthe tout autant que lui.

– Oui, bredouille Kanon en tentant de reprendre contenance. Mon frère, mes amis…

– Tu me considères comme… un de tes… amis ?

La surprise se lit toujours sur le visage du blond. Mais il a posé cette question. Et ça, mine de rien, c'est bien. Parce que poser la question, c'est admettre qu'on n'est pas certain de la réponse. Enfin, on peut poser des questions dont on connait la réponse, bien sûr, pour obliger son vis-à-vis à la donner, à la prononcer, mais ce n'est clairement pas le cas ici. Ici et maintenant, Rhadamanthe est en train d'envisager la possibilité, aussi perturbante qu'elle puisse lui paraître, que Kanon l'apprécie. Que Kanon tienne à lui. Qu'il le considère comme un ami. C'est vraiment bien. C'est le signe d'un grand pas en avant.

Kanon le regarde, s'apprête à répondre que oui, évidemment, mais se ravise.

Est-ce bien la vérité ? Non parce que Rhadamanthe fait des progrès et il n'est pas question de les remettre en question par une fausse déclaration. Il doit réfléchir. Il lui doit la vérité sur… ce qu'il ressent. La vérité est évidente. Il ne tient pas à Rhadamanthe comme il tient à Milo. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, n'est-ce pas, puisque Milo est son meilleur ami… Mais force est de reconnaître qu'il ne tient pas non plus au blond comme à Aldébaran ou Shina… ou Shun. En même temps, ce ne sont pas vraiment ses amis. Même s'il considère qu'ils ne sont pas uniquement ceux de Milo, ce ne sont pas non plus uniquement les siens, forcément. Ils forment un groupe. Les interactions se jouent à plusieurs niveaux. Alors qu'avec Rhadamanthe, c'est plus… personnel, quelque part. Ils ne sont que deux. Ils ne sont qu'eux deux. Le lien est forcément… particulier. Il n'en est pas moins fort. Il tient à Rhadamanthe. Cela se serait stupide de le nier. Il l'a dit et c'est vrai. Il tient à lui… même s'ils ne sont pas amis. Pas encore.

– Disons que tu pourrais en devenir un, répond Kanon. Cela me plairait assez, d'ailleurs.

Oui, cela lui plairait. Il aime parler avec Rhadamanthe, il aime passer du temps avec lui. Là encore, c'est ce qu'il a dit et ce n'est que la vérité. Ces rencontres lui plaisent. Il les attend et vivrait mal le fait d'en être privé. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il se ferait du souci, s'il n'avait pas de nouvelles régulières du blond. Quoique ça joue, il faut bien l'avouer. Le benjamin des Judge est tellement tordu que c'est un souci de chaque instant de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une idée germe dans son esprit cassé… Rien qu'aujourd'hui et cette histoire de séparation est la preuve qu'il doit continuer de surveiller le blond s'il ne veut pas que celui-ci parte en vrille. Et il ne le veut pas.

– Tu voudrais… que nous devenions amis ? le voit-il s'étonner, à nouveau.

– Je viens de te le dire, rétorque aussitôt Kanon, alors pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu es contre ?

– Non mais…

– Il n'y a pas de mais. Je sais bien qu'il y en a toujours un mais là il n'y en a pas. Considère que c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Le blond reste stoïque, à le fixer. Il cherche sans doute à savoir jusqu'à quel point Kanon est sincère, jusqu'à quel point il dit la vérité, jusqu'à quel point cette proposition a été réfléchie... Kanon soupire. Inutile de nier la réalité face à Rhadamanthe. C'est même tout le contraire. Il doit la prendre en considération pour prouver sa bonne foi. Donc acte.

– Non mais je sais que ça risque d'être compliqué avec ta famille, la mienne, Sanctuary, l'Empire et tout, concède-t-il, mais je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver des solutions. Et surtout, ce serait débile de ne pas essayer juste à cause de ça. Alors dis-moi simplement si ça te tente, c'est tout.

– C'est le cas, finit par admettre Rhadamanthe.

– Alors c'est réglé. On va devenir amis, toi et moi, déclare Kanon, fier de sa victoire. Je t'offre une cigarette pour fêter ça ?

Le blond accepte aussitôt. Sans marquer la moindre hésitation. C'est vraiment une très belle victoire.

* * *

Paris – Institut Le Temple

En cette période hivernal, le rituel du thé qui clos chacune de leur après-midi à l'institut, n'a plus lieu sur la terrasse mais dans un petit salon cossu, aux teintes pastelles et lumières tamisées, où se mêlent musique d'ambiance et fragrances apaisantes. Si l'on y perd l'impression d'ouverture sur le monde, il se crée une atmosphère d'intimité tout aussi propice aux conversations privées même si elles ont lieu à un volume moindre, la sensation de caverne feutrée donnant peut-être le sentiment que les paroles, aussi légères fussent-elles, y séjournent plus volontiers que dans l'espace ouvert de la terrasse, là où le ciel les invitent à s'envoler pour le rejoindre. Aussi est-ce d'une voix plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée que Mikael interpelle son camarade.

– Tu avais raison.

De l'autre côté de la petite table, Gabriel hausse un sourcil.

– A propos de Shura, de moi… de nous, développe l'infirmier. Tu avais raison. Tu avais parfaitement raison.

– A quel sujet ?

– Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre en sortant avec quelqu'un comme moi. Je suis sûr qu'il pensait à notre future séparation au moment même où il m'a embrassé.

La réaction du majordome après qu'ils aient fait l'amour pour la première fois a été des plus explicites : il n'était pas même certain qu'il y en aurait une seconde. Et c'est toujours la même chose aujourd'hui. Shura ne semble jamais savoir si une prochaine fois existera.

– Tu es déjà sorti avec un mec qui pense que tu peux le plaquer à tout moment, que du jour au lendemain tout peut s'arrêter entre vous ? que vous n'avez strictement aucun avenir ensemble ?

Le regard imperturbable de Gabriel vaut toutes les réponses du monde. Evidemment que la réponse est négative. En dehors de sa relation avec Saga et du fait de sa frigidité, ses rares aventures n'ont duré que le temps d'une nuit.

– Désolé, s'excuse aussitôt l'infirmier. C'est juste que… c'est la première fois pour moi et que cela me perturbe.

– Tes anciens amants s'imaginaient finir leur vie avec toi ? s'étonne Gabriel.

– Bien sûr que non ! Mais eux n'imaginaient rien. Ils étaient comme moi, ils ne pensaient pas au lendemain. En sortant avec eux, je savais que ça ne durerait qu'un temps. Mais ce temps aurait très bien pu être très long… du moins assez long. Après tout, même la vie ne dure qu'un temps.

C'est délicat à faire comprendre. En fait, chacune de ses histoires étaient des contrats à durée indéterminée, littéralement. Elles prenaient fin à partir du moment où l'une des parties – ultra-majoritairement lui-même – n'était plus satisfaite, n'avait plus… envie. Mais dans l'absolu, chacune d'entre elles auraient pu continuer la vie entière si le plaisir avait perduré. Et le plaisir, avec Shura, est toujours bel et bien là, après deux mois de… de vie commune. Du moins de vie nocturne commune car durant ses heures de services, le majordome reste intraitable et ne tolère que le strict minimum en matière de relation. C'est à peine si Mikael a le droit de lui parler de leur couple – même la simple évocation d'un léger ronflement dû à un rhume est un sujet considéré comme déplacé dès lors qu'ils ont franchi la porte de leur suite. Obtenir un baiser, même bref, relève de la gageure – et d'une planification minutieuse afin de créer les circonstances requises pour que l'Espagnol finisse par considérer qu'un rapide échange avec son amant n'empiètera pas sur son temps de travail. Quant aux parties de jambes en l'air diurnes, l'infirmier n'a pas même réellement osé aborder le sujet.

Il pose sa tasse de thé et pousse un long soupir.

– Sérieusement, Gaby, je ne me reconnais pas.

Avec n'importe lequel de ses anciens partenaires, une telle situation n'aurait pas duré. Il est vrai qu'aucun de ses anciens partenaires n'était Shura. Là où ses précédentes conquêtes cédaient dans des délais somme toute rapides, l'Espagnol fait montre d'une rigidité à toute épreuve. L'homme est de fer. Comme ses sculptures. Il ne plie qu'après une longue exposition à la chaleur, qu'il fuit rapidement dès lors qu'ils ne sont pas dans leurs appartements – et ce qui est certain, c'est qu'alors ils en profitent largement tous les deux.

Shura l'impressionne. L'énerve, assurément, mais sa résistance force le respect. Tenir à ce point à ses principes est admirable. Et agaçant. Mais c'est bien le respect qui domine Mikael dès lors que le majordome n'est plus dans les parages, dès lors qu'il prend le temps, en s'occupant de ses plantes, au cours de ses rondes ou de sa permanence médicale à Sanctuary. Et c'est parce qu'il respecte Shura qu'il fait autant d'efforts. Trop d'efforts, pour tout dire.

– Que Shura ypense, dans l'absolu, je m'en fous. Mais il fait en sorte que moi, j'y pense et c'est insupportable ! Je me pourris la vie aujourd'hui, alors qu'on est ensemble, lui et moi, pour que lorsque je le plaquerai, tout se passe bien. Je ne sors pratiquement plus pour ne pas qu'il pense que je n'aime pas être avec lui, ou que je fuis sa compagnie, parce que je sais que sa vision du couple est extrêmement traditionnelle et que je ne veux pas qu'il imagine que ce n'est pas possible dans une relation homosexuelle. Ou pire qu'il imagine que ce n'est possible que dans le cadre d'une relation comme entretienne Ayoros et Saga. Quand je sors, j'évite de danser ou de parler avec des gens, pour que personne n'aille lui dire que j'en profite dès qu'il a le dos tourné, pour qu'il sente qu'il peut avoir confiance… Et tout ça pourquoi ? Juste pour que quand on se quittera, il ne fasse pas une croix sur les relations en général, mais juste une croix sur moi. Je sais, du moins je me doute de ce que lui a coûté de franchir le pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il regrette, je ne veux pas qu'après nous, il retourne à sa vie d'avant et qu'il nie ses pulsions ou ses sentiments… Je voudrais simplement qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas le bon mais qu'un mec pour lui l'attend quelque part…

Il prend sa tasse de café, l'amène à ses lèvres.

– En fait, on aurait sans doute mieux fait de ne pas sortir ensemble.

– Si vous n'étiez pas sorti ensemble, il vivrait toujours sa vie d'avant, remarque Gaby.

Effectivement. Objection retenue votre honneur.

– Mais tu te rends compte qu'on va peut-être finir par rompre à cause de ça ?

– As-tu essayé d'en parler avec lui ?

– Pas vraiment.

Pour tout dire, pas du tout. Mais Shura refuse d'aborder le sujet durant la journée et la nuit, entre les heures de sommeil et celles de luxure à rattraper, ils sont déjà bien occupés.

– Mais que voudrais-tu que je lui dise ? D'arrêter de penser qu'on va rompre ? On va rompre. Je n'ai aucune idée du quand mais on va rompre. Je le sais. Il le sait. Cela ne sert à rien de faire comme si cela était faux. Quant à lui demander d'arrêter d'y penser… Il s'agit de Shura. Lui demander d'arrêter de se torturer les méninges c'est comme de demander à Saga d'arrêter de culpabiliser, à Angie d'arrêter de s'inquiéter ou à Milo d'arrêter la musique...

– Que vas-tu faire ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais en tout cas, je te remercie, cela m'a fait du bien d'en discuter avec toi. D'en discuter tout court en fait.

Ce n'est pas avec Saga et Ayoros qu'il peut s'étendre sur ses états d'âme. Qu'y comprendraient-ils à ses problèmes de gestion de future rupture eux qui se comportent comme un couple amoureux et marié alors même qu'ils voulaient officiellement y aller doucement ? Et de toute manière, Saga a suffisamment de soucis en tête comme cela pour ne pas en rajouter juste pour le plaisir. Quant à Angelo… son temps à l'hôtel particulier de la famille Gemini diminue comme peau de chagrin. Mikael s'attend, comme toute la maisonnée du reste, à le voir faire ses valises d'un jour à l'autre pour s'installer définitivement chez Mû. Le chirurgien est en passe de réaliser un véritable exploit. Non pas de s'être attaché Angie – on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce dernier est montré une réelle résistance à ce fait précis – mais de l'aider à contenir sa paranoïa dans des proportions raisonnables. L'incident du musée leur avait fait craindre le pire, le meilleur serait donc en train d'arriver.

– Ne me remercie pas. J'apprécie nos discussions.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Amis.

Ils vont devenir amis.

Le monstre et l'ange. Le chien et le loup.

Laquelle de ces affirmations est la plus perturbante ? La seconde probablement. Pour la première, il est toujours possible d'invoquer la grâce angélique, cette bonté infinie qui les caractérise, pour expliquer ce rapprochement. N'est-ce pas, d'ailleurs, ce qui l'a poussé à accepter cette relation avec cet Ayoros, l'homme, amoureux du jumeau de l'ange et que l'ange a sauvé en acceptant de replonger dans ses ténèbres ?

Mais le loup ? Quelles raisons aurait-il de vouloir se lier à un chien ? Pourquoi Kanon tient-il à ce point à… rester avec lui ?

Qu'il ait aidé Ayoros, il peut le comprendre. Au-delà des velléités angéliques, le loup a du sentir, instinctivement, que celui qu'il s'apprêtait à sauver ne deviendrait jamais une entrave, que l'amour qu'il portait à Saga le retiendrait d'emprisonner son sauveur d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais dans leur cas, tout est différent. Pourtant Kanon veut que leur proximité perdure, qu'elle se renforce même.

Sa volonté, le loup l'a clairement exprimée. Rhadamanthe lui a ouvert la porte de la cage, l'a amené jusqu'au seuil et lui a signifié qu'il pouvait partir, qu'il lui rendait sa liberté… Le loup n'a pourtant pas choisi de retourner parmi les grands espaces, parmi les siens. Au contraire, il s'est battu pour pouvoir revenir dans cette prison, pour… rester avec lui. Pour… vivre à ses côtés quelques heures par semaine. Quel intérêt ? Le chien n'a rien à offrir au loup, d'autant que ce loup n'a plus à se soucier de matérialité. Bien sûr, la fortune de chacun des Judge est bien plus élevée que celles des jumeaux Gemini réunis mais cette dernière les mets à l'abri du besoin. Kanon ne lui parle jamais affaires. Même si les rumeurs courent sur son implication dans les négociations entre Sanctuary et Asgard, jamais ils n'évoquent ses sujets lors de leurs après-midis. Pour justifier sa présence, pour expliquer son désir de passer un peu de temps avec lui, il semble qu'il lui faille considérer la possibilité que Kanon apprécie sa compagnie.

Kanon apprécie sa compagnie.

C'est la seule conclusion à laquelle il arrive tandis qu'il regarde son invité jouer avec Coré et Cerbère, lançant des bouts de bois que les deux chiens lui ramènent tour à tour. Qu'il profite égoïstement de ce miracle pour contempler l'homme qu'il aime, l'admirer, savourer sa présence à ses côtés, n'est plus aussi culpabilisant depuis qu'il a acquis la certitude de la sincérité de Kanon, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple relent d'une gratitude déplacée. Pour des raisons qui le dépassent – mais qui est-il pour juger des raisons des loups et des anges ? - Kanon l'apprécie et souhaite passer du temps avec lui… alors il en sera ainsi. Même si cela signifie qu'il doit accepter l'incohérence de la réalité. Même si cela signifie qu'il faut qu'il empêche son cerveau de réfléchir, qu'il se concentre absolument sur le présent sans chercher à comprendre plus avant. Sans poser de questions. Accepter. Admettre. Car Kanon est plus important que lui.

– Ils sont tuants, déclare Kanon en s'effondrant sur la chaise de jardin à côté de la sienne.

L'air frais et l'exercice ont blanchi sa peau et rosi ses joues. Il exhale de la buée à chaque respiration. Il est extrêmement beau.

– Souhaites-tu rentrer boire quelque chose ? demande Rhadamanthe.

– Non, c'est bon, merci. Enfin… on peut toujours rentrer, si toi tu as froid ou si tu as soif.

– Je suis bien ici.

– Moi aussi, reconnait Kanon.

Il sort une cigarette, se l'allume, se cale plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, embrasse de son regard le parc arboré où les chiens continuent de s'ébattre sans avoir plus besoin de son concours.

– C'est calme. C'est reposant. Hors du temps. C'est comme si… on pouvait oublier l'extérieur et tous les soucis qui vont avec.

En prononçant ces mots, le visage de Kanon s'est refermé. Les soucis auxquels il fait référence n'ont rien de théorique. Il doit l'aider. Il veut l'aider.

– Aurais-tu des problèmes ? s'enquiert-il.

Kanon rend le temps d'une bouffée de tabac avant de répondre, sans regarder Rhadamanthe.

– Pas vraiment. C'est juste que… Jeudi prochain, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père. Saga va aller porter des fleurs sur sa tombe. Je dois y aller aussi.

– Mais ?

Kanon laisse échapper un petit rire, se retourne vers lui.

– J'imagine que je ne peux pas te dire qu'il s'agit d'une autre exception à ta règle du « il y a toujours un mais ».

Ce serait en effet inutile d'autant que, cette fois-ci, il n'était nul besoin de cette maxime pour qu'il décèle un problème. L'enchainement des paroles de Kanon se suffisait à lui-même, de même que l'utilisation du terme devoir pour son unique personne.

– Je ne suis pas très sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que j'y aille, explique Kanon. Je suis même plutôt convaincu du contraire, pour tout dire. Saga va être effondré et plein de… je ne sais pas, de l'attitude qu'on est supposé avoir devant la tombe de ses parents, j'imagine… mais moi… Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, je n'ai rien, je… ne les connaissais pas, moi. Que ce soit Liam ou Constance… Ce sont peut-être mes parents mais ils sont comme des étrangers. Et parler d'eux avec Saga, c'est toujours… compliqué. Il les aimait trop pour que ça ne vire pas systématiquement au psychodrame. Là, ça fait une semaine qu'il déprime à cause de l'approche de l'anniversaire et tous les câlins d'Ayoros n'y changent rien. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille lui demander comment ils étaient ? Si c'est pour le rendre triste, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

Le silence s'installe entre eux. Kanon en profite pour taper sa cigarette contre le bord du cendrier.

– Et toi ? Tu les as connus mes parents ?

Sa voix a pris des accents enfantins, presque timides. On sent y poindre la peur de la déception, supplantée par l'envie, par le besoin de savoir, mais toujours présente. La crainte d'avoir pris un risque et ne pas en être récompensé. Le cœur de Rhadamanthe se sert.

– Assez peu, avoue-t-il à regret. Je les ai croisés au cours de réceptions.

La douleur diffuse qui s'empare des traits de Kanon, alors que celui-ci baisse la tête, lui comprime la poitrine. Il n'a pas pu l'aider. Il n'a pas pu aider son futur ami. Il faut qu'il trouve une solution.

– J'étais à leurs enterrements.

Instantanément, Rhadamanthe regrette ses paroles. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire. Ce n'est sans doute pas ce que Kanon souhaite connaître de ses parents, même si c'est tout ce qu'il a à lui offrir. Il s'apprête à s'excuser mais, à sa grande surprise, Kanon relève la tête vers lui et ne semble pas le moins du monde peiné. Au contraire, il semble intrigué. Intéressé.

– Celui de ta mère était très… vivant, développe alors le blond.

– Comment cela vivant ? demande Kanon en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Les gens s'en foutaient ?

– Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, même. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient en larmes. Mais justement, il y avait dans tous ces cris, tous ces pleurs, le ballet de ceux qui emmenaient les plus émus à l'écart et qui revenaient. Ils essayaient d'être discrets mais dès qu'ils réapparaissaient plusieurs personnes se précipitaient à leur rencontre pour les serrer dans leurs bras. Et les pleurs reprenaient. Et il fallait à nouveau qu'ils sortent. Jamais je n'ai ressenti aussi fortement le chagrin des vivants, la douleur de ceux qui restent.

– Et pour mon père ? Ils n'étaient pas tristes ?

– Différemment. L'enterrement de ton père a été… sombre et silencieux. Sa mort n'a apparemment pas pris au dépourvu ses proches. Les invités étaient peinés mais ils avaient eu le temps de se remettre du choc, d'intégrer sa disparition.

Kanon hoche la tête, apparemment satisfait de ces bribes d'informations. Ainsi, il a pu l'aider. C'est un réel bonheur. Et peut-être est-ce là une des raisons qui font que Kanon l'apprécie. Kanon l'a dit lui-même : parler de ce genre de choses avec son frère est impossible. Saga était trop attaché à ses parents et Kanon tient trop à lui. Mais en parler avec des inconnus est tout aussi inenvisageable. Ici, entre ces murs, Kanon est… libre. Il n'a pas à craindre de le blesser. Il n'a pas à craindre de le choquer. Kanon peut lui dire ce qu'il veut, rien ne changera entre eux tant qu'il n'en aura pas exprimé le désir.

– Ce qui me saoule, reprend Kanon, c'est que si je vais sur leur tombe et que je ne ressens rien, que je reste là, debout sans être ému ou quoi, j'ai peur que ça déçoive Saga et que ça lui fasse de la peine. Mais en même temps, je sais que si je n'y vais pas, il ne va pas le prendre bien non plus. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont il a réagi pour la Toussaint. Et là, j'avais au moins l'excuse de l'agression…

Il s'affale dans le fauteuil, se perd dans la contemplation du ciel gris au-dessus d'eux, soupire.

– Ça me lourde. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais pouvoir lui sortir comme excuse bidon…

– Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu ne te sens pas encore prêt à franchir le pas ? Il devrait pouvoir comprendre que si tu n'éprouves pas le désir d'y aller, le mieux est sans doute que tu t'abstiennes.

– Ça ne fait pas un peu bizarre de ne pas avoir envie d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents ? Ça ne fait pas un peu… insensible ?

– Aucun de mes frères ne se rend sur celle des nôtres.

Ses frères ne sont peut-être pas loués pour leur sensibilité mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il ne viendrait à personne l'idée de leur faire le moindre reproche de leur attitude.

– Et toi ?

Une nouvelle fois, Kanon semble se désintéresser totalement d'Eaque et Minos.

– Je vais déposer des fleurs régulièrement. Une fois par semaine quand je peux. Durant une période, cet été, j'y allais moins souvent.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as repris ?

– Je n'aime pas l'idée que personne n'aille fleurir leur tombe.

C'est réellement une chose qu'il ne supporte pas. Les premiers mois, s'il portait ses bouquets de clématites, c'était avant tout, il le sait aujourd'hui, dans l'espoir, idiot, absurde, de devenir un bon fils, d'être digne d'eux, de faire ce qu'il fallait afin qu'ils soient fiers de lui. Mais ils sont morts et il n'a plus rien à attendre d'eux. Il l'a compris. Et il a espacé ses visites pour se prouver qu'il avait complètement intégré cette vérité. Mais lorsqu'il a été à nouveau capable de se déplacer seul, après son hospitalisation, un de ses premiers désirs a été de se rendre sur leur tombe. Les géraniums étaient fanés. Sans doute le gardien du cimetière avait-il du croire que l'espacement de ses visites, puis leur arrêt complet, signifiait qu'il ne se souciait plus de cette sépulture. Rien de plus faux. Il s'agit de la dernière demeure de ses parents.

– Eaque était en mauvais termes avec eux et Minos n'a pas le temps de s'y rendre, encore moins depuis qu'il ne vit plus ici. Il honore leur mémoire d'une manière différente. Si tu crains la réaction de ton frère, peut-être devrais-tu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour t'y accompagner le jour où tu en auras envie.

– Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée, effectivement, acquiesce Kanon.

– Je suis certain que Milo accepterait de s'y rendre avec toi.

Kanon semble surpris par cette suggestion qui n'a pourtant rien que de très naturel. Rhadamanthe le voit regarder autour d'eux et froncer les sourcils, en réalisant qu'il fait pratiquement nuit.

– Il est quelle heure ?

– Presque dix-huit heures.

– Merde ! Rhada… je serais bien resté davantage, vraiment, mais il faut qu'on y aille. Milo bosse ce soir et le temps qu'on rentre…

Il s'agit donc de la fin de leur après-midi. Rhadamanthe opine et se lève. Coré et Cerbère sont toujours en train de jouer ensemble. Il les appellera plus tard.

– Rhada ?

Il se retourne vers Kanon qui, s'il s'est levé, n'a toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement en direction de l'intérieur du manoir.

– Je regrette vraiment qu'on ne puisse pas continuer à discuter tous les deux, tu sais. Ça me fait chier de devoir partir comme ça, en plein milieu d'une conversation.

Rhadamanthe pourrait répondre que ce n'est rien s'il envisageait une seconde que ces deux phrases ne sont que de pures formules de politesse. Mais il s'agit de Kanon et tout, dans son attitude, dans son ton, montre que ces deux affirmations sont tout ce qu'il y a de sincères. Kanon aurait aimé prolonger cette entrevue. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Cela montre que le blond a pu lui être utile, qu'il a pu aider son futur ami. Il aimerait le soulager également de cette perturbation qui vient de naître en lui.

– Peut-être la prochaine fois pourrais-tu venir seul ? propose-t-il.

La surprise sur le visage de Kanon lui fait aussitôt regretter ses paroles.

– Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, tempère-t-il. Cela te permettrait d'être libre de choisir ton horaire de départ. Tu pourrais même dîner avec nous, si tu le souhaites.

– Tu m'invites à dîner ? répète Kanon, éberlué.

Le silence se fait entre eux. Et à nouveau Rhadamanthe regrette son audace. Lui qui voulait modérer son propos n'a fait que rajouter à l'effarement de son loup. Inutile, pourtant, de nier ce qu'il vient juste de proposer. On ne peut revenir sur le passé.

– Oui, finit-il par reconnaître en se dirigeant vers la porte de la véranda.

– J'accepte !

La force avec laquelle cette affirmation a été prononcée le fige sur le seuil de la porte et l'amène à se retourner.

– J'accepte, répète Kanon d'une voix plus calme. Je dînerai avec toi, la semaine prochaine.

– Et avec Eaque, complète le blond.

– Et avec Eaque…

Ce dernier paramètre semble ne pas autant avoir ses faveurs mais cette légère contrariété ne dure qu'un instant. Rhadamanthe le voit s'approcher, passer à côté de lui, s'arrêter, poser une main sur son épaule, lui accorder un sourire.

– J'ai hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine, déclare-t-il.

Il n'est rien de plus beau que le sourire de Kanon.


	81. Samedi 9 Décembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Voulant prouver à Rhadamanthe que Kanon l'apprécie et l'appréciait déjà pour lui-même à l'époque de l'Olympe, Eaque a été amené partager avec lui les informations à sa disposition concernant les rapports qu'ont entretenus Kanon et Ayoros, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de confirmer le blond dans sa volonté de mettre un terme aux visites de son loup. Kanon ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, et refusant même de l'entendre tout court, nos deux boulets préférés (enfin les miens en tout cas) ont eu (enfin !) une vraie discussion concernant leur relation. Comme quoi tout arrive. Y compris un Rhadamanthe qui prend des initiatives. Et c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve avec un blondinet qui invite son « ami » à venir dîner, sans chaperon, la semaine suivante, au manoir Judge. Inutile de préciser que le dit « ami » a trouvé l'idée excellente et s'est empressé d'y répondre favorablement._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous de continuer à suivre cette histoire et de me témoigner votre intérêt. J'avais promis de ne plus m'excuser de mes « retards » de publication mais je ne peux m'empêcher de revenir sur cet engagement cette fois-ci. Toutes mes excuses. N'allez pas croire que l'inspiration me manque. Simplement, j'ai eu la plus grande des difficultés à me motiver à… écrire. Non pas que cette histoire ne m'intéresse plus, loin s'en faut. Seveya pourra en témoigner, j'ai encore plein de choses que j'ai envie de vous raconter… mais il y a eu une baisse de motivation de ma part. Vos encouragements et votre soutien m'ont grandement aidée à me remotiver. Alors merci à vous tous._

_Chantal :__ je suis contente que cela te plaise :) _

_Appo98 :__ merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me touchent sincèrement._

_Dannie :__ Il est totalement normal que le problème de Seika t'ait échappé puisqu'il n'a pas été évoqué ^^ Pourquoi Mika est-il si certain que son histoire avec Shura se terminera un jour ? La force de l'habitude, les probabilités statistiques, un cruel manque de romantisme, une éducation forgée par une femme qui avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, un désir de se protéger en se préparant au pire… Si cela peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas vraiment aux problèmes de Mikael que ce cher Gabriel prête une oreille attentive (oui, ceci est un spoiler pour une toute petite partie de ce chapitre ^^). Kanon et Rhada, ça bouge, oui. En même temps, c'est pas trop tôt :p Et ils ont déjà un passé (ou plutôt un passif) qui fait qu'ils ne sont pas totalement des inconnus l'un pour l'autre – contrairement à ce que peut penser Kanon. Eaque a donné les clés qu'il manquait à Kanon pour remplir les blancs (il les remplissait auparavant avec du grand n'importe quoi kanonesque). Quant à Milo… il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Pour ne pas m'embrouiller, je préfère ne pas tout mener de front. Faire les choses dans l'ordre, c'est ma devise ^^ (et le seul moyen pour que j'arrive à quelque chose ^^)._

_Allexielly'nn :__ J'espère aussi que NWS continuera à te plaire et ce, jusqu'à la fin du voyage :)_

_Sonia :__ Contente que cette histoire continue à te plaire._

_Alixudria :__ Même si ta review est pour le chapitre 15, puisque je suis une feignasse et que de toute façon je n'ai pas de moyen de savoir où tu en es de ta lecture au moment où j'écris ces lignes, je te répond « maintenant ». Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite._

_Saint Angel :__ A priori, et même si j'ai arrêté depuis longtemps d'essayer de tenir un compte exact, NWS devrait tourner autour de 120 chapitres. Oui, cela veut dire qu'il en reste 40… Auxquels il faut rajouter une préquelle (basée sur le ShionXDohko, de leur rencontre au déménagement de Dohko à LA) et une « série d'épilogues » (certains sérieux, d'autres un peu moins, et que je souhaite distincts de NWS en elle-même car je les envisage pour la plupart comme « une des suites possibles » et que le ton général sera assez nettement différent). Pour là où j'en suis… je publie dès que c'est prêt. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas prêt très vite en ce moment. Là où j'ai une bonne nouvelle, c'est que je vais entrer dans une partie pour laquelle j'ai déjà écrit des bouts de chapitres. Je les ai écrits il y a longtemps (quand j'ai commencé la rédaction de NWS pour la plupart) et ils doivent être légèrement remis au goût du jour – inclusion de certaines références à des événements des chapitres précédents par exemple – afin de les inclure dans le récit mais ça devrait aller un poil plus vite que de ne partir de rien._

_Renka Chan :_ _je suis très heureuse de savoir que mes histoires t'ont plu. Et plus particulièrement le chapitre du mercredi 2 août… C'est un chapitre dont je suis fière dans le sens où je crois que je n'y changerai rien si je le reprenais aujourd'hui. Pour la suite concernant les relations entre Gabriel et Milo, j'espère que cela te satisfera._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Assis sur son lit face à sa penderie ouverte, Kanon a l'air soucieux. Il a choisi sa tenue avec le plus grand soin et les conseils de Milo, en tenant compte des impératifs de la situation aux premiers rangs desquels se trouvent les températures hivernales qui sont leur quotidien depuis quelques temps et, bien évidemment, le concept même de ce dîner. Il ne s'agit pas d'un dîner romantique, loin s'en faut. En dehors même du fait que les rapports qu'il entretient avec Rhadamanthe n'ont désormais plus rien à voir avec ce registre, la présence même d'Eaque Judge leur ôterait toute l'intimité nécessaire à ce genre de rendez-vous. Il ne s'agit pas non plus d'un simple repas entre potes. Allez manger chez les Judge n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec se faire une bouffe avec Aldé et Shina. Cela fait longtemps, d'ailleurs, qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble. Tous ensemble. La faute à leurs emplois du temps respectifs surchargés… mais ils pourront peut-être organiser quelque chose pour la fin de l'année. Pas le réveillon du jour de l'an, évidemment. Il ne va pas leur imposer une soirée mondaine alors qu'il a envie d'une sortie entre amis. Et de toute façon, Milo bossera ce soir-là. C'est tout bonnement inenvisageable.

Soupir. Que la vie peut-être compliquée… Le monde de Milo et le monde de Saga s'entrechoquent sans qu'il ne parvienne à savoir où il souhaite se diriger. Imaginer qu'il peut encore totalement faire partie de celui de Milo est ridicule… et déplacé, parce qu'il n'est plus un simple serveur et qu'il n'a pas le moins du monde envie de nier qu'il est Kanon Gemini. Il ne peut pas prétendre que les choses n'ont pas changé. Mais il ne veut pas plus les abandonner. Il a encore besoin d'eux. Il ne veut pas oublier… tout ce qu'il a traversé, tout ce par quoi il est passé. Il ne veut pas oublier sa vie. Et le voilà coincé entre deux univers radicalement différents sans parvenir à voir où est sa place exactement, comment parvenir à maintenir ou ne serait-ce qu'atteindre, ce serait déjà pas mal, l'équilibre qui lui permettra de rester lui. Vivre chez Gabriel, avec Milo, est sans doute une façon d'y parvenir, une aide extérieure. Probable que ce soit pour cette raison qu'il n'a toujours pas cherché à quitter cet appartement alors qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment de raisons objectives d'y rester. Et peut-être est-ce là, également, une des raisons qui l'ont poussé à ne pas se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents, qui l'empêchent d'en ressentir le besoin ou le désir ? Comme si aller leur rendre hommage signifiait accepter plus que l'enlèvement, son ascendance et, par là-même, sous-entendre que sa vie n'a pas été exactement la sienne. Du moins qu'elle aurait dû être tout autre. Le début du questionnement sur ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Qu'il déteste cette idée. A s'en rendre malade. Une allergie, pure et simple, au déterminisme, à cette absence totale de libre arbitre. Il refuse de croire qu'il aurait dû être autrement. Il refuse d'envisager la possibilité même de ne pas être lui. Il est. Il s'assume. Il ne s'excusera jamais de ne pas être parfait selon des critères grotesques et caricaturaux sortis tout droit d'un imaginaire absurde. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne l'est d'ailleurs pas et Milo est sans conteste un bien meilleur humain que lui. Mais il n'a pas être Milo… puisqu'il est Kanon.

Qu'il aimerait que Rhadamanthe comprenne ce genre de choses. Qu'il aimerait que Rhadamanthe comprenne qu'il n'a pas à être Minos, en dehors même du fait que ce n'est pas vraiment souhaitable vu la référence en question… et qu'il n'a donc aucune raison de s'en vouloir de ne pas y être parvenu.

Nouveau soupir.

Mais ce n'est pas ce genre de réflexions qui vont l'aider pour sa tenue. Celle qu'ils ont choisie, Milo et lui, et qu'il porte actuellement reste simple sans l'être trop. Un ensemble en laine, large, gris foncé, de Yohji Yamamoto, sous lequel il a passé un pull du même couturier… Le tout lui va très bien et il se sent très à l'aise dans ces vêtements mais il ne peut s'empêcher de les remettre en question. Il n'a pas le moins du monde envie que Rhadamanthe pense qu'il n'accorde pas d'importance à cette invitation… aussi une tenue trop banale n'a rien d'approprié. Cependant, il ne souhaite pas non plus donner à cette journée un ton trop solennel, le benjamin des Judge étant tout à fait capable d'y mettre une pression superflue tout seul comme un grand. Mais de là à avoir zappé purement et simplement la chemise, c'est peut-être un pas qu'il n'aurait pas dû franchir…

Il jette un regard au réveil sur sa table de nuit. Combien de temps lui reste-t-il avant d'avoir à considérer son choix comme définitif ? Il est quinze heure quinze. Et quart donc. Il ne se pensait pas à ce point en avance. Tant mieux. Il a encore une petite demi-heure avant… Minute. C'était quoi le nombre des heures ?

Quinze…

Quinze ?

Quinze !

* * *

Un hurlement retentit dans l'appartement de Gabriel qui, depuis le premier étage où il travaille, n'a aucun mal à en définir la source. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il entend, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Kanon s'ouvrir avec fracas tandis que le ce dernier se perd en invectives. Il n'y accorderait qu'une importance relative voire quasiment nulle – un Kanon énervé usant d'un langage ordurier n'est pas ce que l'on peut considérer comme un événement relevant de l'exception – si la plupart des termes outrageux n'étaient adressés à sa propre personne. Depuis le salon, Kanon est en train de copieusement l'injurier et, si Gabriel est généralement prêt à accepter beaucoup de la part de son invité – principalement en raison de leurs liens respectifs avec Saga et Milo, inutile de se voiler la face – se faire insulter sous son propre toit n'en fait certes pas partie. Il quitte donc son bureau, abandonnant ses dossiers en cours, pour descendre l'escalier de bois. Il est encore à mi-parcours lorsque Kanon remarque sa présence et lui lance un regard assassin qu'il soutient sans ciller.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! hurle Kanon. Tout est de ta faute et tu le sais parfaitement !

- Kanon, soupire Milo depuis ses platines. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Gab…

- On parie ? crache Kanon en disparaissant dans l'entrée.

Le DJ secoue la tête en suivant son meilleur ami du regard, un peu dépité. Un peu amusé, également. Indulgent. Il relève les yeux vers Gabriel, l'observe un instant et lui accorde un sourire d'excuse.

- Il vient de percuter qu'il est en retard pour son rendez-vous et il pense que c'est toi le responsable, lui explique-t-il.

- Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui, rugit Kanon en réintégrant le salon avec à la main une paire de ses chaussures. C'est lui ! Il sait qu'on part toujours après que Mika soit venu le chercher ! Et aujourd'hui, comme par hasard, il oublie de nous prévenir que Mika ne passe pas ?

- Si l'emploi du temps de Mikael est à ce point important à tes yeux, tu pouvais t'enquérir de celui-ci par toi-même, réplique Gabriel.

Une autre pulsion meurtrière passe sur le visage de Kanon mais, au lieu d'y laisser libre cours, il se retourne une nouvelle fois vers son meilleur ami.

- Et tu oses soutenir que ce n'est pas du foutage de gueule ?

- Je ne suis pas responsable du fait que tu n'aies pas cherché à anticiper les conséquences du séjour de Saga en Grèce, souligne Gabriel.

- Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère s'est barré quelques jours dans la famille de son mec que Mika était obligé de changer son emploi du temps ! Il aurait très bien pu y aller quand même, à votre fichu institut, que je sache !

- Et ainsi se priver de quelques heures seul avec Shura alors que celui-ci est officiellement en vacances ?

Kanon doit avoir relevé une pointe de sarcasme dans cette dernière question car ses traits se crispent à nouveau sous le coup d'un désir homicide.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment le bon moment pour avoir cette discussion ? intervient Milo avant que son meilleur ami ait eu le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit. Parce que je ne voudrais pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie, mais vue l'heure…

- Clair, maugrée Kanon en s'installant afin lacer ses chaussures. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me mette encore plus en retard.

Après quelques instants écoulés dans un sombre silence et dédiés au laçage de lacets, Kanon quitte enfin l'appartement sous le regard de Milo et Gabriel qui n'est pas remonté travailler. Au moment où la porte claque, le DJ replonge dans sa musique. Gabriel clôt ses yeux un instant, évacuant l'irritation que la scène, dans sa globalité, a fait monter en lui. Malgré le caractère ubuesque des accusations de Kanon, être la cible de telles invectives n'est jamais agréable. Et voir Milo prendre la défense de celui qui les profère non plus. Car il s'agit de ne pas être dupe : c'est bien du côté de Kanon que le DJ s'est rangé, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu laisser espérer sa première intervention et, s'il a coupé court à la conversation, c'est dans l'intérêt de son meilleur ami afin qu'il aille à son rendez-vous, bien sûr, mais également pour lui éviter d'être confronté à l'absurdité de son comportement. Comme d'habitude, Milo a choisi son camp…

Gabriel laisse échapper un léger soupir, caché dans une profonde expiration, prend le chemin de la mezzanine. Celui de son bureau, des dossiers sur lesquels il doit travailler pour que Sanctuary n'ait pas à souffrir de l'escapade romantique et grecque de son PDG. Ou plutôt que le dit PDG puisse pleinement profiter de ce week-end prolongé, qu'il puisse oublier l'anniversaire de la mort de son père, l'absence de Kanon lors de la visite au cimetière et ses scrupules, toujours, à mener les confrontations entre son entreprise et l'Empire. L'humanité de Saga compte parmi ses plus grandes qualités mais est parfois un fardeau bien lourd à porter.

- Essaie de pas trop lui en vouloir, entend-il Milo déclarer alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Que le DJ avait choisi son camp, c'est cela ? Que cela peut être usant, moralement, d'avoir systématiquement raison.

- C'est son premier rendez-vous qui n'est pas un rendez-vous avec son ami qui n'est rien de plus que son ami alors, forcément, il est stressé, poursuit Milo dans son habituel tentative de dédouaner Kanon. Et s'il est en retard, c'est pas à cause de Mika mais plutôt parce qu'il a dû passer les deux dernières heures à se demander si les fringues qu'on a passé une semaine à choisir ensemble étaient vraiment adaptées ou pas.

- Et cela excuse son comportement ? réplique Gabriel en se retournant sèchement. Cela lui donne le droit de m'insulter ?

- J'excuse pas, se défend le DJ. J'explique, c'est tout. Tu veux que je te prépare un thé ?

Pourquoi faire une telle proposition ? L'interrogation de Gabriel doit percer sur son visage car immédiatement, Milo se justifie.

- Kanon t'a énervé. Inutile que tu remontes bosser dans cet état. Et faire une pause, prendre un peu de temps pour toi, pour te calmer… ça pourrait être bien, non ?

- Et parce que Kanon est ton meilleur ami, tu estimes que c'est à toi de corriger les conséquences de ses fautes ?

- Disons plutôt qu'à part toi et moi, je ne vois pas grand monde ici donc si je ne t'aide pas, je ne vois pas qui d'autre va le faire, fait remarquer le DJ dans un sourire.

Milo ne devrait pas avoir le droit de sourire.

- Et puis, il faut avouer que j'ai pas particulièrement envie de te voir bosser tout le week-end, ajoute-t-il.

- Les vacances de Saga et d'Ayoros m'obligent à un surcroit de travail.

- Oui, oui, je me doute. Et c'est pour ça que tu vas zapper l'Institut, aujourd'hui. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'absence de Mika. Enfin, rien à voir… si puisque tout part de Saga à la base, mais Mika aurait mis de côté son après-midi galipettes espagnoles pour se faire bichonner d'une autre façon, tu ne l'aurais pas plus accompagné. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Autre que celle de savoir si je veux un thé ou non ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'y as toujours pas répondu, à celle-là…

A nouveau, Milo sourit. Tendre et amusé. Amical et charmant. Charmeur, un peu, mais à son corps défendant semble-t-il. Cela n'est pas sans rappeler les attitudes de Saga… si ce n'est que ce dernier y ajoute une réelle dimension de séduction là où le DJ n'en place aucune. Saga veut séduire. Par besoin, par envie, par habitude, pour parvenir à ses fins ou pour que le combat dépasse le terrain de la raison pure, peu importe. Au contraire, Milo donne toujours l'impression qu'il pourrait s'en passer, que ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche même s'il ne vous empêchera pas de tomber… sous le charme justement. Qu'être votre ami pourrait lui suffire. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est plus simple de lui résister.

- Un thé me ferait très plaisir.

Aussitôt Milo ôte son casque et le pose auprès de ses platines. Il pianote rapidement sur les touches du clavier de son ordinateur tandis qu'une musique mêlant instruments classiques et électroniques s'élève dans l'appartement. Les deux hommes se rendent jusque dans la cuisine. Le DJ ouvre les placards tandis que le propriétaire des lieux s'assied sur un des tabourets qui entourent l'îlot central et observe son invité faire comme chez lui et le servir. Le sérieux avec lequel Milo s'acquitte de cette tâche n'est pas sans rappeler celui dont il fait preuve à ses platines, si ce n'est qu'il y met une touche supplémentaire de gravité. Sans doute est-ce en rapport avec le fait que cet homme, ce Dohko, soit celui qui l'ait initié à l'art des boissons chaudes. L'éducateur a une place de choix dans le cœur et la vie de son ancien protégé qui met à chauffer sa cafetière à moka. L'eau pour le thé, quant à elle, frémit dans une bouilloire électrique.

- Alors ? s'enquiert Gabriel maintenant que les préparatifs sont achevés. Quelle était cette question que tu souhaitais me poser ?

Milo se pose en face de lui. Son air sérieux n'était peut-être pas uniquement dû à sa concentration.

- Elles remontent à quand tes dernières vacances ? demande-t-il gravement.

- J'ai pris une journée pour la sortie d'hôpital de Saga. Je pensais que tu t'en rappellerais.

- Oh, je m'en souviens très bien. Mais je parlais de vraies vacances. Et c'est pas la peine de me demander une définition exacte parce que tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire par là.

Le sujet semble d'importance pour le DJ. Il est peu probable qu'il accepte de ne pas pousser plus avant ses investigations, aussi, plutôt que de répondre directement, Gabriel s'autorise à passer directement à l'inéluctable étape suivante de leur discussion : les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir ainsi.

- Cette année n'a pas été des plus simples à gérer du fait de la maladie de Saga.

- Tu es en train de m'expliquer qu'en tout et pour tout, t'as pris une journée de vacances pendant les douze derniers mois ? Je me doutais bien que c'était dramatique mais je pensais pas à ce point…

- Cela n'a rien de dramatique.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi tu l'as prise, cette fameuse journée ?

Voilà qui serait totalement superflu.

Milo se doute-t-il qu'il a contribué à l'épuisement physique et moral qui a conduit aux événements de cette matinée ? Se doute-il que son rôle dans cette affaire a largement dépassé celui de la seule résolution ? Sans le DJ, Gabriel n'aurait pas craqué. Pas qu'il le regrette, bien au contraire, mais c'est un fait indubitable.

Milo a-t-il compris que Gabriel fantasme sur lui ? Milo a-t-il compris la nature des sentiments que son hôte lui voue ?

Le DJ s'est levé. L'eau, dans la bouilloire, bout. Milo s'attache désormais à la préparation du thé. Cela ne l'empêche en rien de parler.

- Parce que t'étais crevé. T'étais à bout physiquement et c'est ça qui a tout déclenché. Alors je dis pas que tu en es à ce point mais je trouve carrément con que tu continues de bosser jusqu'au moment où tu pèteras un câble.

Gabriel baisse le regard vers la théière qui fume. Voilà qui est clair. Milo ne sait rien de ses rêves, de la fille en rouge qui a enfin et définitivement cédé la place au véritable objet de son désir. Milo n'a pas compris. Peut-être est-ce le moment de lui ouvrir les yeux ? Peut-être pas. Il n'a toujours pas obtenu les réponses aux questions soulevées lors de l'anniversaire et Milo est toujours en couple avec cette fille. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, il ne souhaite toujours pas le moins du monde se mettre entre eux. Peut-être parce qu'il craint de ne pas en être capable… car pour se mettre entre eux, encore faudrait-il que Milo le laisse faire. Il n'est pas dit que le DJ réagirait ainsi. Il pourrait très bien s'énerver, le repousser, afin de pouvoir continuer à venir en aide à cette Seika, trahissant ainsi son absence totale de sentiments amoureux à l'égard de Gabriel et peut-être même le peu de cas qu'il ferait de leur amitié en cas de conflit touchant directement à sa façon de vivre et d'envisager les relations.

Non, ce n'est définitivement pas le moment de détromper le DJ.

- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je fais, répond Gabriel. Le fait même que j'aille à l'Institut chaque samedi devrait t'en convaincre.

- Me fais pas rire. C'est pas trois heures par semaine qui vont changer quoi que ce soit. Surtout quand on les zappe au moindre problème.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Au fait que tu devrais prendre soin de toi. Et pas uniquement histoire de pouvoir mieux bosser après. Tu organises toute ta vie en fonction de ton boulot. Ce qui, on le sait tous les deux, veut juste dire que pour toi, tout tourne autour de Saga. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte des proportions que ça prend mais je t'assure que c'est carrément dingue…

- N'en va-t-il pas de même pour toi avec Kanon ? remarque Gabriel tout en se versant son thé.

Il ne sera que très légèrement infusé.

- Peut-être, admet le DJ en se servant son café. Mais, de une, je suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment, ni pour toi, ni pour Saga d'ailleurs… et de deux… non. Toute ma vie ne tourne pas autour de Kanon.

- Permets-moi de ne pas être convaincu par une simple dénégation de ta part.

- Ce n'est pas une simple… dénégation, comme tu dis. C'est simplement la vérité.

- Ose me dire qu'en ce moment, ton esprit, tout au moins une large partie, n'est pas avec lui ? Que tu n'imagines pas la manière dont va se passer son rendez-vous ? Que tu n'anticipes pas ses possibles conclusions ?

- Ça n'empêche pas que t'as tort, réplique aussitôt le DJ, confirmant ainsi que sa réponse à ces trois questions serait affirmative. Parce que tu oublies ma musique. Je dis pas que Kanon a pas une place hyper importante, mais moi, j'ai pas choisi mon boulot, j'ai pas choisi ma vie en fonction de mon meilleur ami. Alors que toi, sans Saga, tu serais où aujourd'hui ?

- Certainement pas dans cet appartement à boire un thé avec toi, en tout cas.

De l'autre côté de l'îlot, Milo se fige, apparemment saisi par la brutalité de cette remarque. Elle n'est pourtant pas moins violente que les précédentes déclarations du DJ. Et également juste. Factuelle. Saga a fait plus que d'avoir de l'influence sur sa vie. Sans lui, celle-ci aurait été radicalement différente. Il aurait été radicalement différent. Si ce n'avait été Saga, il serait encore seul, frigide et occupé à rembourser l'emprunt qu'il aurait dû contracter afin de financer ses études. Peut-être travaillerait-il pour l'Empire, si son prêt lui avait permis d'intégrer une école prestigieuse. L'Empire paye bien. Il est peu probable qu'il eût accepté une proposition en provenance du Groupe Solo : son antipathie envers Julian a précédé son amitié avec Saga. C'est à peine s'il connaissait celui qui allait devenir son meilleur ami lorsqu'il a repoussé les premières avances de l'héritier Solo même s'il l'avait déjà remarqué, évidemment. Qui ne remarquerait pas Saga ?

- C'est un moyen que tu as trouvé pour me dire que je te saoule ? s'enquiert Milo, suspicieux.

- Tu ne me saoules pas, le rassure aussitôt Gabriel. Tu peux le constater par toi-même, d'ailleurs. Ne me suis-je pas sensiblement calmé depuis le début de cette discussion ?

- Tant mieux parce qu'au cas où tu en douterais encore, je suis vraiment content qu'on soit amis. Et si j'ai dit tout ça, c'est pas que je regrette ou que j'aimerais qu'entre nous ce soit différent… C'est juste que j'aimerais que tu penses un peu à toi. Je m'inquiète. Pour toi comme pour tous les gens auxquels je tiens. Ou presque. C'est vrai que je ne m'inquiète plus vraiment pour Dohko, par exemple. Je ne m'inquiétais déjà plus pour lui quand il est parti rejoindre ce Shion à LA.

- Et pour toi ?

Cette fois, le temps d'arrêt marqué par le DJ n'est pas tant causé par un choc que par ce qui semble être une sincère incompréhension même si elle ne dure qu'une seconde à peine.

- M'inquiéter pour moi, tu veux dire ? J'ai pas besoin. Tant que j'ai ma musique et la certitude que mes amis iront demander de l'aide auprès de quelqu'un de bien et de qualifié s'ils en ont besoin, tout va bien.

Encore une fois, Milo balaye ses propres soucis d'un revers de la main. Pire, il nie leur existence même. N'est-ce pas ironique après le discours qu'il vient de lui tenir ? Le DJ serait bien capable de prétendre que non par la grâce du mode conditionnel qu'il vient d'employer. Il pourrait arguer que les difficultés sont inhérentes à la vie humaine et que lui sait que, parfois, on ne peut les affronter seul, que, souvent, une aide extérieure permet de les surmonter plus rapidement et de meilleure manière. Il le sait, l'a compris, l'assume. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas de tout le monde. Gabriel en est même une preuve éclatante. Il n'a pas cherché de soutien lorsqu'il était épuisé, durant l'été, et il est allé jusqu'à refuser, repousser toute aide concernant sa frigidité, lui déniant la qualification de problème au profit de celle de particularité.

Cependant, Gabriel a changé depuis cette époque. Il est conscient de bien plus de choses qu'auparavant. Et, s'il préfère toujours agir seul, il reçoit de l'aide. Mikael est une source précieuse d'informations sur les rapports amoureux et chacune de leurs discussions à cœur ouvert, à l'Institut, est riche d'enseignements, ne serait-ce que dans leur capacité à dévoiler des problématiques auxquelles il n'aurait peut-être pas pensé spontanément. Lors de la dernière, par exemple, Mikael a démontré sa difficulté à gérer ce qu'il considère comme la fin inéluctable de ses histoires, la rupture, difficulté telle que l'infirmier préfère ignorer le problème autant que possible, ce que Shura semble refuser de faire – mais est-il si surprenant que Shura refuse de s'illusionner sur ce point précis ? – créant du même coup des complications au sein de leur couple.

Comment Milo gère-t-il, lui, d'avoir vu toutes ses histoires se terminer – relativement rapidement à ce qu'il semblerait – par des séparations ? Même s'il considère n'avoir jamais été amoureux, est-il possible qu'il supporte aussi facilement qu'il le prétend cette succession de ruptures ? Son bonheur est-il sincère ou résulte-t-il d'une méthode Coué, lorsqu'il sourit en voyant ses ex-amants en couple et heureux ? Il est sorti avec sa meilleure amie et maintenant la voilà avec celui qui semble être l'homme de sa vie. Geist a été son amante épisodique durant des années, apparemment, et il semble se réjouir autant pour elle et le frère de Shun, que pour son ex-petit ami styliste et son compagnon photographe. Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? Comment peut-il ne pas ressentir la moindre douleur, la moindre jalousie envers aucun d'entre eux ? Considérer qu'il n'est jamais tombé amoureux ne serait-il pas un moyen d'inconsciemment diminuer la souffrance occasionnée par ces pertes successives ? A moins que le processus soit également inverse et que ses premières ruptures l'ait si douloureusement marqué qu'elles l'aient amené à ne pas s'impliquer pour se protéger…

Gabriel n'en sait rien. Il n'est pas dans la tête de Milo. Tout comme Milo n'est pas dans la sienne et ne peut pas savoir qu'il est bien plus ouvert aux autres qu'il ne l'était auparavant, qu'il ira chercher de l'aide, cette fois, si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Cela, Milo ne peut le deviner. S'il veut le rassurer, Gabriel se doit de lui apporter des preuves.

- Puisque tu te soucies à ce point de mon bien-être, commence-t-il, j'aimerais te faire une proposition.

- A laquelle je serai forcé de dire oui, vu comment tu tournes ça, rétorque le DJ avec un sourire amusé et complice.

- Tu es toujours libre de tes choix.

Il boit une gorgée de thé. Effectivement, il n'est pas assez infusé mais cela ne l'empêche en rien d'être bon.

- Je n'irai pas à l'institut aujourd'hui, poursuit-il. J'ai bien trop de travail mais, à défaut d'être massé par des professionnels, peut-être pourrais-tu t'en charger ? Cela m'avait fait du bien cet été.

Il ne sait pas trop ce qui le dérange durant les quelques secondes au cours desquelles Milo semble jauger son offre. Peut-être le simple fait que le DJ semble seulement sérieux, qu'il n'a montré ni la moindre surprise, ni le moindre malaise. Comme si sa proposition n'avait rien de choquant. Comme si elle était habituelle, alors que le dernier remonte à des mois. Comme si la proximité physique qu'elle promet ne signifiait rien. C'est sans doute le cas pour Milo.

- Pourquoi pas oui, finit par répondre le DJ, mais ça ne me suffira pas, tu sais. Un an sans vacances, ça ne se compense pas par un massage. Même un des miens.

- C'est pourquoi ce n'était que la première partie de ma proposition. La seconde concerne le week-end prochain.

- Continue…

- Je ne travaillerai pas.

L'annonce peut avoir de quoi surprendre même s'il ne la fait pas à la légère. Simplement, il n'a pas le choix. Milo n'accepterait pas ni demi-mesures, ni marché de dupe. Du moins en tirerait-il la conclusion, logique, qu'il ne peut lui accorder une pleine et entière confiance, ce qui serait tout bonnement inacceptable. De plus, Gabriel doit à la vérité de reconnaître qu'un week-end de repos lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien, ne serait-ce qu'intellectuellement. L'anniversaire de la mort de Liam, le fait que Kanon ait refusé de se rendre sur la tombe, ont eu des conséquences sur l'humeur de Saga. C'est pour cette raison que ce dernier s'est laissé convaincre de rendre visite aux parents d'Ayoros, alors même que les préparatifs du réveillon conjoint avec les Judge sont très loin d'être achevés – que Pandore Judge soit parvenue à convaincre l'Empereur n'est pas un mince exploit et ne fait que souligner le danger potentiel que représente cette femme qui a bien dû, pour arriver à cette conclusion, percevoir un intérêt direct pour l'Empire, sa seule amitié avec Saga ne pouvant avoir suffi à persuader un homme tel que Minos Judge, si au fait des usages et de leur portée symbolique, à se départir d'une cérémonie quasiment élevée au rang de rituel. Sans compter que la partie d'échecs qui les opposent à l'Empire en est arrivée un niveau de complexité encore jamais atteint, du fait de la continuelle opposition entre leur nécessaire et sincère reconnaissance envers Rhadamanthe Judge et ses frères et le tout autant indispensable préservation des intérêts de Sanctuary. Ce à quoi se rajoute le souci des premiers pas de Kanon au sein de leur jeu d'échecs, non pas que ce dernier semble éprouver des difficultés mais ses manières, ses analyses et ses actions si différentes des leurs perturbent nécessairement la toile de l'affrontement de manière encore peu prévisible. Il est indéniable que les sujets de préoccupations sont nombreux… Tout autant que les tâches à venir. Prendre un peu de recul serait un luxe qui pourrait s'avérer payant sur les moyens et longs termes.

Cependant, de l'autre côté de l'îlot, ce genre de considérations n'a pas pris le pas sur la surprise. Que Milo soit plus choqué par un potentiel arrêt d'activité que par une demande de massage en dit long sur l'état de leur relation.

- Pas… du tout ? demande Milo, entre étonnement et méfiance.

- Pas du tout.

- Tu n'ouvriras pas le moindre petit dossier ? Je pourrai planquer ton ordinateur ?

- Ma seule parole ne te suffit-elle pas ? s'enquiert Gabriel en buvant de nouvelles gorgées de thé.

- En toute franchise ? Carrément qu'elle ne me suffit pas. Te vexe pas, hein. C'est juste que ce genre de promesses, c'est comme les bonnes résolutions du début d'année. Y a que celles qu'on tenait déjà avant de les faire qui passent le cap du deux janvier. Mais y a peut-être un moyen.

- Lequel ?

- Simple. A part les trois heures où je te confierai à Mika pour que vous alliez vous faire chouchouter, le reste du temps, tu le passes avec moi. C'est-à-dire dans le salon quand on sera ici et que tu devras me suivre au Scylla. Au moins le samedi soir. Avec interdiction de te barrer en courant à vingt-deux heures.

Gabriel considère Milo un instant. La proposition, tout comme la sienne, est des plus sérieuses. Voilà un développement auquel il ne s'attendait pas et dont il est loin de se plaindre. Passer un week-end entier à être l'un des sujets d'attention de Milo et être constamment en sa compagnie, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu espérer mieux. Si ce n'est qu'il préfèrerait qu'ils le passent ici plutôt que dans l'ambiance du Scylla, entourés de la foule des proches de Milo et des clients de la discothèque. Après tout, si leurs rapports se sont délités au point que suggère cette discussion, ce n'est pas parmi eux qu'ils pourront renouer.

- Je ne suis pas certain de tenir jusqu'à la fermeture. J'apprécie les discussions que nous pouvons avoir au premier étage mais dès lors que tu mixeras et que tous descendront sur la piste…

- On négociera à ce moment-là, concède le DJ. Mais je veux que tu sortes. Que tu prennes l'air.

- Dans une boite de nuit ? relève Gabriel en haussant un sourcil.

- Ailleurs aussi, si tu as des idées. On pourra aller où tu veux. Mais tu viendras au Scylla, je peux te le garantir, même si c'est moi qui doit t'y traîner de force. Je ne te laisserai pas seul, ici, toute une soirée, avec tes dossiers à portée de main.

- Je ne serai peut-être pas seul. Kanon pourrait très bien…

- Kanon, maintenant qu'il a réussi à se faire inviter à dîner une fois chez son ami qui est juste son ami… y a peu de chance qu'on le voie manger souvent avec nous les samedi soirs, je peux te le garantir.

- Saga se demandait…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je dirai rien.

La défense de Kanon, comme toujours, prend le pas sur tout le reste.

- Je n'allais pas te demander de trahir ses secrets, réplique Gabriel.

Il y a des risques qu'il ne souhaite pas courir. Demander, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à Milo de choisir entre lui et Kanon ne conduirait qu'à sa défaite.

- Quoique tu les trahisses en partie en moquant devant moi leur prétendue amitié, ajoute-t-il aussitôt. Et comme je doute que cela se fasse sans raison, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui te pousse à agir ainsi. Quant à Saga, il lui a promis de ne pas chercher à connaître l'identité de cet ami et je respecterai son choix mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se poser des questions sur la nature de leur relation. J'aimerais lui apporter certaines réponses.

- Pourquoi je me moque ? Parce qu'il mérite. Et que je suis relativement d'accord sur le fait que vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi il est comme il est en ce moment. Maintenant si Saga veut savoir s'il y a autre chose que de la franche camaraderie entre ces deux-là, je pense pas que je dévoile un secret d'état en affirmant la réponse est oui. Mais j'ai aucune idée de quand Kanon finira par l'admettre ou même si ce serait une bonne chose. Globalement, il s'en sort plutôt bien, sans que j'aie besoin d'intervenir alors… ne vous faites pas de soucis. Je sais que c'est pas évident comme ça, à voir, quand on le connait pas, mais même s'il est sur les nerfs, même s'il se prend la tête tout seul, même si... il va bien.

- C'est étrange.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il semblait très attaché à son histoire avec Rhadamanthe Judge. Il m'aurait paru logique que le fait que celui-ci lui ait sauvé la vie ravive ses sentiments et, au lieu de ça, le voilà qui commence une autre histoire…

Milo hausse les épaules.

- Tu sais, Kanon, y a des moments, faut pas chercher à comprendre.

- Tu veux dire que même toi, tu trouves son comportement illogique ?

- Non mais son comportement, c'est presque toujours n'importe quoi. Quand je dis qu'il faut pas chercher à comprendre, c'est que c'est pas compréhensible en fait. Perso, j'ai juste fini par intégrer deux ou trois principes de base ce qui fait que j'arrive à peu près à anticiper ses réactions, enfin la plupart du temps, mais c'est tout… Pour le coup, je dirais qu'il est tout à fait possible que le fait que Rhadamanthe lui ait sauvé la vie ait remis les compteurs à zéro d'une certaine façon. Il l'avait rendu heureux, puis très malheureux, plein de fois. Et maintenant, bah… l'ardoise est effacée et on peut passer à autre chose. Je dis pas que c'est ça, hein. Mais c'est une possibilité. Tout comme on peut imaginer que son histoire avec Rhadamanthe, c'était juste… une façon de ne rien envisager avec son ami qui est juste son ami. Ce serait qu'à moitié étonnant d'ailleurs, vu à quel point il refuse de voir la vérité à propos de leur relation. Enfin… c'est leur problème après tout. Tant qu'il en souffre pas, y a pas de soucis. Mais assez parlé de Kanon et ne crois pas que tu as réussi à me faire oublier le sujet initial. A savoir nos activités du week-end prochain.

- J'y réfléchirai et trouverai de quoi nous occuper loin de mon ordinateur.

- T'as plutôt intérêt. Et donc maintenant, massage ?

Gabriel acquiesce en silence. Il boit l'ultime gorgée de son mug de thé, récupère celui de café que Milo vient de terminer d'un trait, va les déposer dans l'évier. Il se dirige dans le salon. Arrivé à côté du canapé, il retire le pull en cachemire et le sous-pull qu'il portait avant de prendre place sur le sofa.

- Tu veux que je coupe la musique ? lui demande Milo avant de s'installer.

- Non.

- Je peux, hein.

- Je sais et j'ai répondu non à ta question, confirme Gabriel.

Il baisse les paupières avant même que Milo ne s'assied, à la califourchon sur les lui et ne pose ses mains sur son dos tendu. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il s'abstienne de proposer ce massage ? S'il l'a fait, c'est qu'il en avait envie, vraiment, mais il n'est pas certain de pouvoir contrôler ses réactions, de pouvoir repousser le rouge s'il venait à l'attaquer en telles circonstances. Que se passerait-il si Milo découvrait… ? Ces questions s'envolent lorsque sa peau entre en contact avec celle de doigts de Milo. Cela lui avait tant manqué. Il ouvre les yeux et prête attention à la musique. Le rythme électronique semble celui d'un cœur qui bat tandis que les cordes, leur style baroque, accompagnent parfaitement la voix de la chanteuse, emprunte de sérénité alors même qu'elle parle d'une personne qui l'amènerait à un état d'urgence. Elle a parfaitement raison. Il le ressent en cet instant avec exactitude. Le rouge ne l'attaquera pas. Il se sent en paix. Il se sent bien. Exactement là où il veut être. Elle a raison. Il est magnifique d'exister lorsque l'on éprouve de tels sentiments.

- Qui est l'artiste ?

- Björk.

- J'aime beaucoup.

- Sérieux ? Tu dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ?

Gabriel soupire, se redresse sur ses avant-bras et se retourne à moitié afin de planter ses yeux dans ceux du DJ qui n'a pas bougé.

- Non, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, assène-t-il.

En face de lui, le visage de Milo se transforme lentement. Il s'ouvre. Il s'illumine. Un lever de soleil. Absolument radieux.

- Alors ça veut dire que… j'ai enfin trouvé une musique qui te plait ?

Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre, Gabriel sent un poids tomber sur son dos et le plaquer contre l'assise du canapé. Milo lui a sauté dessus et le serre dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de l'homme sous lui.

- Je suis heureux, tu sais ? murmure le DJ à son oreille.

- Je le suis également.

- Tant mieux. Allez, je m'y remets. Et désolé pour… ça. Je sais que t'apprécies pas trop mais… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu me connais, je suis comme ça…

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde.

- C'est cool. C'est vraiment cool.

C'est cela, oui…

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Kanon arrête la voiture devant le perron du manoir que descend déjà le chauffeur de la maison. Comme à chaque fois, le jeune homme va emmener l'Audi aux garages – oui, les garages car, comme pour les cuisines, le pluriel est amplement mérité vue la taille du bâtiment. Jaillissant du véhicule comme un diable de sa boite, Kanon lui lance les clés. Sans s'inquiéter de leur réception, il franchit d'un bond les marches qui le séparent de la lourde porte d'entrée qu'il ouvre à la volée et pénètre dans le manoir sans marquer le moindre arrêt. C'est de la même manière qu'il continue son chemin ignorant superbement un Eaque appuyé, bras croisés, air sombre et sourcils froncés, contre l'espèce de commode qui meuble l'entrée – par horreur du vide, probablement, et il fallait bien un socle à cette moche statue de griffon -, de la même façon qu'il passe devant Charon qui s'était porté à son côté pour le décharger de son manteau. Le cadet des Judge et le vieux majordome pourraient faire des pieds et des mains qu'il ne les remarquerait pas. Enfin non. Il les a vus, ce n'est pas le souci… Le souci, il se trouve à deux mètres de lui maintenant, juste à côté de l'escalier, au-dessus d'un costume sombre et en-dessous d'une chevelure blonde. Le souci, le seul souci, est ce visage impassible où l'on devine tout de même un étrange mélange de soulagement et de tristesse, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui ne lui laisse présager rien de bon. Kanon ralentit alors qu'il arrive au niveau de Rhadamanthe, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Comme si l'air devenait plus épais, plus dense et faisait des quelques dizaines de centimètres qui les séparent maintenant un mur infranchissable. Il tente d'accrocher le regard doré sans grand succès mais, pour une fois, il doit reconnaître que ce n'est pas du seul fait du blond. Lui-même n'est pas particulièrement à l'aise. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il a été en retard à l'un de leurs rendez-vous… Ils partagent de meilleurs souvenirs que celui-là.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par avouer parfaitement sincère.

- Ce n'est rien.

La voix de Rhadamanthe est à peine plus qu'un souffle, un de ces courants d'air qui veulent emporter au loin les feuilles mortes pour qu'on n'ait plus à balayer devant la porte. Mais les feuilles peuvent se révéler têtues. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de faire comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là : c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire ensevelir.

- C'est la faute de Gabriel, se justifie Kanon. Il ne m'a pas dit que Mika ne passait pas aujourd'hui. Normalement on part une fois qu'il est venu le chercher pour qu'ils aillent à leur institut sauf que là, forcément,…

- Je te dis que ce n'est rien.

Le blond se détourne et fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'Eaque. Charon apparait à la limite du champ de vision de Kanon qui retire son manteau et le confie au majordome, sous le regard toujours accusateur du cadet des Judge. Le benjamin, lui, lui tourne toujours le dos, poursuivant lentement sa progression le long du couloir.

- Nous avions prévu de servir un café au salon si cela te convient, lance-t-il en guise d'invitation.

- Rhada…

Encore une fois, Rhadamanthe semble vouloir fuir, se cacher. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ? Maintenant qu'il est là, ils devraient pouvoir oublier l'incident ou du moins essayer de faire en sorte de rattraper le temps perdu. Profiter de leur après-midi… Rhadamanthe lui en voudrait ? Rhadamanthe aurait menti en disant que ce n'est rien ? Non. Rhadamanthe n'aurait jamais menti. Rhadamanthe dit ce qu'il pense. Ou plutôt pense ce qu'il dit. Même et surtout quand ce sont des débilités. Et de toute façon, si Rhadamanthe lui en voulait, Rhadamanthe serait en colère et jamais la colère ne l'a poussé à fuir. Au contraire, quand Rhada s'énerve, il fait front. Il se retient longtemps d'exploser, il bout de l'intérieur mais reste campé sur ses deux jambes. Solide. Inébranlable. Statuesque… Il n'explose que lorsque sa patience est à bout, à cause des assauts répétés. En fait, il explose peut-être pour rendre service à son assaillant, pour faire comprendre à celui qui s'échine à le faire bouger que c'est inutile, qu'il perd son temps, qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper d'autre chose, quelque chose de plus constructif, par exemple, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à en trouver. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Pas avec lui. Kanon sait se montrer autrement plus déterminé que n'importe qui lorsque c'est nécessaire. Et d'ailleurs, c'est une honte… C'est une honte que des gens se soient laissé avoir par cette attitude. Rhadamanthe peut bouger. Rhadamanthe bouge. La meilleure preuve, c'est… c'est aujourd'hui. C'est cette invitation à dîner. Rhadamanthe bouge. Il faut juste lui prouver, à force de patience, que ce n'est pas mal et qu'on a vraiment envie de le voir faire.

Donc Rhadamanthe ne lui en veut pas. Et pourtant, il se cache. Pourquoi ? Par… honte ? C'est un sentiment que le benjamin des Judge semble maîtriser plutôt bien… mais pourquoi aurait-il honte ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait… ?

- Rhada !

A l'appel de son nom, plus brutale que la précédente, le blond se fige. En quelques pas, Kanon arrive à sa hauteur et lui attrape le bras pour le forcer à se retourner.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que je ne viendrais pas !

La grimace du blond, aussi fugace soit-elle, vaut toutes les réponses du monde. C'était donc ça. C'est donc ça. Rhadamanthe a cru qu'il allait lui poser un lapin… Bordel. Bordel ! Bordel ! Bordel !

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu… ? s'énerve Kanon. Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais… ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais heureux que tu m'invites ! Et que j'avais de hâte de passer cette soirée avec toi ! Tu crois que je te mentirais ? Tu crois que je te mentirais alors que je sais combien la vérité compte pour toi ? Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ?

Que cela peut être énervant ! Que cela peut être… blessant… Parce que, oui, bon, c'est vrai, parfois il lui arrive de ne pas être honnête à cent pour cent, d'éviter de répondre directement à une question ou… de changer de sujet. Et il lui cache des choses aussi. Comme ce que lui a raconté Eaque. Comme… Mais… Mais pas là ! Pas ça ! Pas…

- Ce n'est pas ça, tente le blond. Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas…

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi, c'est ça ? Mais merde à la fin ! C'est idiot comme façon de penser ! C'est complètement débile ! Il faut être un abruti fini pour…

- Je t'interdis de lui parler sur ce ton !

La voix d'Eaque claque en même temps que la main du brun sur le bras de Kanon. Il tente de le forcer à s'éloigner de son si cher petit-frère mais il suffit d'une seconde à Kanon, et d'un geste, pour se dégager.

- Toi, tu… ! Et d'abord, tout ça, ça ne te regarde pas ! Ça nous regarde, nous ! Moi et Rhada ! Nous, Rhada, tu comprends ?

Cette dernière phrase, le brun disparait complètement au moment où Kanon la prononce. Pour ce dernier, le monde se résume à l'abîme doré qui a enfin accepté de lui faire face.

- On est amis, poursuit-il. Ou en tout cas je veux qu'on le devienne et je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais aussi. Mais là, je commence à me poser sérieusement des questions. Quand tu doutes de moi, quelles qu'en soient les raisons, même si tu penses que c'est juste à cause de toi, c'est à ce qui nous lie que tu t'attaques. C'est ça que tu mets en doute. Et si, pour toi, ce qu'il y a entre nous, ce n'est pas solide, si tu vois ça comme un truc qui peut s'effondrer à tout moment… Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à quelque chose si on ne se peut baser sur rien ? Comment veux-tu qu'on soit amis dans ces conditions ?

- Je suis désolé, murmure le blond.

Les yeux baissés. A mesure du petit discours, son regard a sombré pour finir par fixer le parquet. Foncé. Ciré. Moche et inintéressant au possible.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois désolé, soupire Kanon.

Au contraire même. Si Rhadamanthe s'excuse, c'est qu'il a fait mouche et que maintenant le blond se sent coupable. Ce n'était pas le but. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Il n'a jamais voulu le blesser. Il voulait juste… lui faire comprendre.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas me donner ton numéro de portable. Comme ça, la prochaine que je suis en retard, je t'appelle. Ça nous évitera ce genre de… prises de tête. Et de toute façon, c'est n'importe quoi que je n'aie pas ton numéro. Les amis, ça échange leur numéro de téléphone. Donc tu me donnes le tien et je te donne le mien et puis c'est tout.

* * *

- Alors c'est ici…

Kanon ne finit pas sa phrase. Qu'allait-il dire à la suite ? _« Que tu joues du piano »_ ? A n'en pas douter, cela mériterait l'oscar de sa réplique la plus débile depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, c'est ici que Rhadamanthe joue. Et, s'il en a la certitude, ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de l'instrument qui, à côté de la fenêtre, mange un large part de l'espace de la pièce. Il peut pratiquement sentir… Il y a quelque chose, dans l'atmosphère, comme si les notes étaient en suspens, n'attendant qu'un signal pour résonner, vibrer et envoûter le monde. Et c'est stressant ce silence, cette attente… C'est lui qui a demandé à Rhadamanthe s'il pouvait lui jouer un petit quelque chose. Parce que c'est une occupation qui en vaut une autre, qui vaut même plus que ça, plus que beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres. Peut-être est-ce un moyen, également, de combattre les mauvais côtés de ses souvenirs de piano pour ne plus leur laisser que leur meilleure part. Et le voilà, maintenant, à ce moment où l'on aperçoit son cadeau au pied du sapin. L'air s'emplit de magie. Les bougies, les lumières semblent scintiller. Tout devient flou à l'exception de ce paquet au papier doré. On se retrouve assis, le cadeau sur nos genoux, les doigts pinçant le ruban rouge. Le temps s'arrête durant une seconde, une seconde magnifique et terrifiante qui porte en elle trop de choses pour qu'elle n'ait pas la profondeur de l'éternité. On a hâte de découvrir ce que le paquet contient et on a peur d'être déçu… de ne pas trouver ce que l'on avait souhaité mais la déception pourrait même survenir si l'on reçoit ce que l'on a si chèrement espéré parce qu'il y manquerait la saveur, l'émerveillement de la surprise.

On demande trop aux cadeaux et à ceux qui les font. On leur demande de nous connaître mieux que nous nous connaissons, qu'ils mettent des mots sur ce que l'on ne se sait pas vouloir, qu'ils nous offrent ce qui comblera le désir que l'on ignorait avoir. Il n'y a qu'en retrouvant Saga qu'il a ressenti un instant de bonheur parfait.

Pourquoi y penser alors qu'il est dans cette pièce avec Rhadamanthe ? Est-ce parce qu'il culpabilise d'encore cacher à son frère ses entrevues avec le blond ? Est-ce parce qu'il se sent mal d'avoir esquivé la visite au cimetière ? Est-ce parce qu'il s'en veut d'avoir laissé à Ayoros la gestion de la tristesse de son frère – même s'il y a fort à parier que le dit Ayoros soit loin de s'en plaindre si l'on considère à quel point il aime chouchouter son jumeau ? Il faut… Il faut qu'il se calme. Il parcourt la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une échappatoire, il en est conscient. Il ne veut plus de pensées parasites. Il ne veut pas mettre Rhadamanthe mal à l'aise. Trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Pour revenir au présent. Pour revenir dans cette pièce. Avec Rhada. A Rhada. Parce que le temps est encore long d'ici au dîner et qu'il ne tiendra pas si son cerveau part en vrille.

- Tu joues aussi du violon ? demande-t-il en repérant l'instrument.

- Non. Le violon appartient à Minos, précise Rhadamanthe devant l'air interrogateur que sa réponse négative avait dessiné sur les traits de Kanon.

- Et tu n'as jamais été tenté de lui piquer pour essayer ? demande celui-ci, à moitié sérieux, en continuant d'observer la pièce.

Le silence se trouble et devient pesant. Les notes muettes ont disparu. Kanon se retourne vivement pour découvrir – mais qui en doutait ? pas lui en tout cas – le visage choqué et gêné du benjamin des Judge.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Le violon n'est pas un instrument pour moi, souffle très vite le blond.

Sans doute espère-t-il voir le sujet disparaître dans des oubliettes qui apparaîtraient comme par enchantement. Illusoire espoir. Le blondinet devait en être à moitié conscient parce qu'il ne semble pas du tout surpris lorsque Kanon enchaîne sur l'évidente question suivante.

- Pourquoi ?

Rhadamanthe le fixe un court instant avant de baisser les yeux. Encore. Le benjamin des Judge soupire et va s'asseoir sur le tabouret du piano. Il semble résigné. Comme s'il savait que son invité allait mal prendre les explications qui vont suivre mais qu'il se refusait à lui cacher la vérité.

- On ne peut pas jouer faux sur un piano, déclare-t-il gravement. On peut jouer une mauvaise note mais elle ne sera jamais fausse, pour peu que l'instrument soit correctement accordé. Sur un violon, au contraire, il faut déjà avoir du talent pour ne serait-ce que sortir une note juste.

Le blondinet mériterait une salve d'applaudissements pour avoir si magnifiquement anticipé la réaction qu'allait provoquer ses paroles. A se demander pourquoi il est allé jusqu'à les prononcer. Excellente question.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Tu sais que tu es entrain de m'énerver, non, à sous-entendre, même pas subtilement en plus, que ton précieux grand frère a plus de talent que toi ?

- Tu as dit que tu ne te lasserais jamais de chercher à me convaincre que j'ai tort à ce sujet.

- Alors c'est une sorte de test ?

C'est… décevant quelque part. En adéquation avec ce qu'il a imaginé – Rhadamanthe repousserait les gens aussi pour savoir s'ils tiennent vraiment à lui ou non –, très cohérent avec le manque de confiance que le blond a manifesté en pensant qu'il lui poserait un lapin aujourd'hui, mais décevant, c'est indéniable.

- Non, dément Rhadamanthe.

- Alors quoi ?

- Minos est meilleur que moi mais je ne peux jamais dire à quel point. S'ils savaient le gouffre qui me sépare de lui… Les moutons ne doivent pas être mis en position de pouvoir mépriser le chien du berger. Si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait plus accomplir ni son travail, ni son devoir.

- Donc si je comprends bien ton grand-frère est le berger ?

- Évidemment.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est l'aîné ? Parce qu'il est l'Empereur ?

- Parce qu'il est Minos.

Évidemment…

- Avec toi, les choses sont différentes, poursuit le blond. J'ai cru… que je n'avais pas à cacher ce que je pense, que je pouvais être honnête.

Kanon hausse un sourcil.

- Donc quand tu tiens devant moi le rôle de la sous-merde à côté de ton grand-frère de droit divin, je dois voir ça comme… une preuve d'amitié ?

Sur le tabouret, Rhadamanthe opine légèrement du chef. Tellement légèrement que Kanon se demande un instant s'il n'a pas rêvé cette réponse positive. Quoiqu'il en soit, le blond n'a pas démenti même s'il ne semble pas forcément bien le vivre.

- Tu l'admires vraiment à ce point ? demande Kanon en s'installant sur la causeuse en face de son ami.

- Il le mérite probablement plus encore.

- Et ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de tous ses prix, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non, réplique du tac-au-tac Rhadamanthe de sa voix de statue.

Cette voix solide et pleine d'aspérités vous ramène plus sûrement que n'importe quoi au présent. A la réalité. A lui… alors même que cela n'a sans doute jamais été son but.

- Tu sais ? C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle pas de la même personne, toi et moi, quand il s'invite dans la conversation.

- Je le connais probablement mieux que tu ne le connais.

- J'ose espérer. Parce que pour moi, c'est toujours un con imbuvable. Tu as vu ? J'accepte de faire une concession sur l'arrogance. Après tout, il les a gagnées, ces foutues médailles. Et si tu tiens à ce point à lui, c'est bien qu'il doit avoir une ou deux qualités. Bien cachées sous une tonne de trucs purement et simplement insupportables mais elles doivent bien exister. Et je dois lui reconnaître qu'il a engueulé mon frangin parce qu'il n'avait pas compris avant que tu me sauves que tu es un mec bien. Un mec capable d'enguirlander Saga ne peut pas être totalement mauvais.

Ou plutôt, quelqu'un capable de défendre à ce point Rhadamanthe ne peut pas avoir qu'un mauvais fond… Parce que dans ce que Saga a raconté de ce moment, il transpirait la sincérité. Et il en a eu la confirmation lors de l'anniversaire de Thétis. Minos aime Rhadamanthe. Peut-être pas autant que Rhadamanthe aime Minos mais ce doit être approchant. Enfin… il y a bien des gens, des gens bien, qui aiment les cons et les salauds. Quand il a rencontré Ayo, il a bien cru que Saga était un enfoiré de première. Il s'est trompé, évidemment. Son frère n'est pas un enfoiré. Juste un boulet. Avec circonstances atténuantes et une garantie sans mauvais fond, soit, mais un bon gros boulet quand même.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrête pas de penser à son frangin ? Sérieusement…

- Et sinon ? Tu me les joues, ces morceaux ?

Rhadamanthe acquiesce silencieusement et se tourne vers son instrument. De son côté, Kanon retient son souffle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. A nouveau, il se retrouve face au cadeau, face à ses souvenirs. Les premières notes s'élèvent. Il clôt les yeux, s'allonge sur la causeuse, le visage tourné vers le plafond. La musique l'envahit. Elle résonne en lui, engloutissant le monde, l'espace, le temps. Elle ressemble à l'abîme. Elle ressemble à Rhadamanthe.

Il est des cadeaux qui ne vous déçoivent pas.

* * *

- Je ne suis pas allé au cimetière.

Rhadamanthe ose un regard en direction de Kanon qui vient de parler d'une voix grave. Il ne voit que son profil, tourné vers le jardin glacé, de l'autre côté des fenêtres du jardin d'hiver. Il est magnifique mais ce n'est pas le moment de se perdre dans la contemplation de son loup. Ils n'ont guère parlé aujourd'hui. Le plus clair de leur temps, ils l'ont passé dans la salle de piano. Kanon lui avait demandé de lui jouer un petit quelque chose. Lorsqu'il s'est arrêté, deux heures avaient passé. Le temps s'écoule vite aux sons des mélodies d'Erik Satie.

- Saga l'a mal pris même s'il a tenté de faire plus ou moins semblant du contraire. Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il me le dise franchement, quitte à ce qu'on se prenne la tête. Pas que ça me plaise quand on s'engueule mais je crois que je préfère ça à… ça, cette tête qu'il fait quand il n'ose pas me faire des reproches. Il a le droit de m'en faire. Il a le droit de penser que je suis un sale con de ne pas vouloir y aller mais non. Ça se voit dans ses yeux. Ça se voit qu'il s'empêche de me détester, qu'il préfère me trouver des excuses, qu'il préfère compatir. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait compatir à quoi que ce soit alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je ne voulais pas y aller ?

- Et maintenant, le sais-tu ?

- Peut-être. J'ai réfléchi un peu mais je ne suis sûr de rien sauf que ce n'est pas avec une attitude comme celle de Saga que ça va s'arranger. En fait, je crois que c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus. Il souffre… et ça ne sert à rien. Ça ne mène nulle part. Ça ne fait pas que je souffre moins. Ça ne règle rien. Au contraire même puisque maintenant il souffre aussi à cause de moi. Je me prends la tête à cause de ça et lui aussi, je le sais. J'espère sincèrement que son voyage en amoureux va lui faire du bien.

- Monsieur…

Rhadamanthe se retourne.

- Pardonnez mon interruption, déclare Charon. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt à être servi.

- Merci.

Le majordome s'incline et se retire.

- Nous devrions passer au salon, indique Rhadamanthe en se tournant vers Kanon.

Celui-ci obtempère et quitte son fauteuil. Ils s'engagent dans le couloir.

- Au fait, vous allez faire comment quand il devra partir en retraite ? C'est lui qui fait tout ici, non ?

- Il forme son neveu à prendre sa suite.

- Son neveu ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu…

- Il est actuellement convalescent. Je l'ai blessé.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Il va mieux ?

- On devrait bientôt lui enlever son plâtre.

Ils arrivent dans le salon. Eaque se tient près du bar, son verre à la main. Au fil des jours, cette activité semble l'occuper le plus clair de son temps. Eaque boit. Beaucoup. Eaque boit trop. C'est la première fois qu'il voit son frère ainsi. Certes, une seule année de vie commune n'est peut-être pas suffisante pour tirer des conclusions définitives mais Eaque n'a jamais semblé aussi… las. Indifférent au monde. Se ressemblant si peu. C'est cela qui est douloureux. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son frère a toujours été quelqu'un de sociable, s'intéressant à la vie de ses amis ou à la sienne, à l'excès parfois. Il initiait leurs jeux. Il initiait les embrassades lors de leurs retrouvailles. Il initiait les discussions, les mises au point. Il initiait les cessez-le-feu qu'amenaient parfois, souvent, ces conversations. Il initiait leurs vies. Eaque était le moteur de leur existence, la flamme, l'étincelle. Même au printemps, après sa séparation d'avec Minos, même suite au mariage, son frère était dynamique et gardait en lui cette lumière, cette envie qui semble avoir déserté son corps créant un vide que le brun voudrait combler d'alcool.

Dohko avait dit qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à l'appeler. Peut-être devrait-il prendre conseil auprès de lui…

- Kanon ? s'enquiert le brun en les voyant arriver. Souhaites-tu un apéritif ?

- Rhada ? Tu peux prendre quelque chose ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois le seul à ne pas boire…

- Alors que moi, je n'ai nullement besoin de compagnie, évidemment, relève Eaque en avalant une gorgée de son cocktail.

- Je pense pouvoir boire un verre d'alcool, répond Rhadamanthe.

Il refuse de laisser son frère seul.

- Merveilleux, ponctue le brun. Que puis-je vous servir ?

- Nous avons du Macallan, précise Rhadamanthe.

Kanon se fige.

- Tu… me proposes un verre de scotch ?

Un verre du scotch préféré de Kanon, pour être exact. Cela doit être une erreur, une de plus, de sa part. Probablement cet alcool est-il trop chargé de souvenir. Peut-être Kanon éprouve-t-il lui aussi quelques difficultés à en consommer.

- Si tu désires autre chose…

- Non ! non… c'est juste que… cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu mais ça m'ira très bien. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas boire ? Quand on a parlé, à mon anniversaire, tu as dit que…

Kanon ne finit pas sa phrase et, dans ces yeux, en cet instant, l'orage s'est arrêté. Le temps a suspendu son vol. Ils sont entrés dans l'œil du cyclone. L'océan est d'un calme trompeur. On sent gronder en lui une sourde angoisse. Kanon semble redouter sa réponse tout autant qu'il l'espère. Rhadamanthe se croirait presque revenu dans sa chambre d'hôpital, à cet instant précis où Kanon lui a demandé les raisons de son geste, égrainant, ensuite, des raisons plus absurdes les unes que les autres pouvant l'expliquer, comme si cette litanie pouvait conjurer le sort en créant une alternative, aussi improbable qu'elle puisse sembler de prime abord.

Si seulement Kanon pouvait lui dire quelle réponse il attend… mais il se dérobe. Le cœur de Rhadamanthe se sert face à la déception, fugace, qu'il a cru deviner sur le visage à présent fermé, sérieux, soucieux.

- Je vais nous servir.

Il se dirige vers le bar. Kanon l'observe mais c'est la présence d'Eaque qu'il ressent avec le plus d'acuité. Son frère a pris le chemin inverse du sien pour prendre place dans un des fauteuils sans lui accorder un regard, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Peut-être est-il froissé de la tournure que prend la situation puisqu'il est celui qui a proposé l'apéritif, que tout ceci est usuellement son domaine. Cependant, égoïstement, Rhadamanthe ne peut se résoudre à lui céder le droit d'accomplir ce qui tenait du rituel lors des entrevues à l'Olympe pas plus qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de pratiquement regretter sa présence. C'est horrible, odieux. Comment peut-il, en cet instant, souhaiter retourner dans le jardin d'hiver ou dans la salle de musique et que le monde ne se résume plus, à nouveau, qu'à Kanon et lui ? Il est un Judge pourtant. Il devrait en être un. Eaque devrait compter davantage. Pourtant rien d'autre ne compte que Kanon.

C'est ce qu'il a compris dans la ruelle, après le concert de Myu. Il n'a pas protégé Kanon. Il a simplement empêché le monde, son monde, de s'effondrer. Il a simplement combattu le néant qui menaçait d'envahir sa vie. C'est pour cette raison que même si Kanon lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide, qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que d'être secouru par un être tel que lui, il n'en aurait pas tenu compte. Non pas qu'il aurait douté de la sincérité de son propos mais il n'en aurait eu que faire. Kanon doit vivre. Ce n'est pas que le monde n'aurait plus de sens sans lui. Il en aurait encore. L'Empire serait toujours là. Ses frères seraient toujours là. Le monde aurait encore du sens, oui. Sa vie même aurait encore du sens. Elle n'aurait simplement plus aucun intérêt.

Il pose la bouteille de scotch sur la table basse, les deux verres. Il ose un rapide regard vers Kanon dont le visage s'est à nouveau détendu. Il a donc fait le bon choix en ramenant cette bouteille. Il verse l'alcool. Il fixe le liquide ambré en face de lui. Le bon choix… et s'il n'était pas capable d'en avaler la moindre gorgée ? Comment réagirait Kanon ? Et comment réagirait-il s'il se désistait au dernier moment, si la peur le paralysait au point qu'il n'ose approcher le verre de ses lèvres ? Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer que lorsqu'ils buvaient ensemble, il pouvait croire qu'ils étaient proches et que ses souvenirs, et ceux du terrible gâchis qui s'en est suivi, le tourmentent toujours ?

Kanon lui répondrait sans doute qu'aujourd'hui, il veut être son ami. Cela a bien plus de valeur que tous ses fantasmes inavoués, inavouables. Il n'a rien à regretter. Il n'a donc pas à avoir peur d'une gorgée de passé.

Le goût du Macallan emplit sa bouche. La brûlure de l'alcool coule le long de sa gorge. Les souvenirs affluent. Kanon. Ses sourires. Sa prestance. Ses colères. Le contact de leurs peaux. Le contact de leurs yeux… Lorsqu'il rouvre les siens, il se retrouve aussitôt au milieu d'un océan couvert d'un ciel d'orage dans lequel il plonge à corps perdu.

Le présent, ce présent, est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

La chambre qu'occupait Charon, dans les dépendances, n'était ni très grande, ni décorée avec faste. Au contraire, elle respirait la sobriété et seuls de rares bibelots témoignaient du choc des cultures qui couvait sous le crâne du majordome. L'Italie victorienne… un concept qui n'appartenait et n'appartient encore qu'à lui. Mais ce genre de considérations étaient bien loin, alors, des pensées d'Eaque. Lorsque la porte s'était refermée sur eux, l'adolescent qu'il était avait posé sa main sur le couvre-lit de velours avant de se retourner vers son frère adoptif qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, à côté d'une commode de bois. Minos le regardait, impérial en tout point, refusant de céder, alors même qu'ils étaient seuls, au désir qu'il ressentait et qu'il tentait de dissimuler. L'éclat dans ses yeux d'or le trahissait plus sûrement que tous les lapsus ou les serments qu'il aurait pu prononcer en cet instant. Dans un mouvement qu'il avait espéré sensuel, Eaque avait retiré son pull détrempé par les heures qu'ils venaient de passer à jouer dans la neige en ce lendemain de Noël et l'avait laissé tomber sur le sol sans cesser de fixer les prunelles dorés.

- Que fais-tu ? lui avait demandé Minos dont les vêtements étaient tout autant humides.

- Je pense que Charon a raison et que nous ne devrions pas garder des vêtements mouillés sur nous. Nous ne voudrions pas tomber malades tout de même.

- Eaque…

- Quoi ? avait-il répondu à la protestation qui n'était guère qu'un murmure de reproches. Crois-tu réellement que ce soit une coïncidence que Charon nous ait laissés seuls dans cette pièce en emmenant Rhada préparer ce gâteau ? Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il nous offre ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'il nous donne une chance d'effacer le fiasco de mon anniversaire…

Son quinzième anniversaire, un peu moins de six mois plus tôt, aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Minos étant Minos, il avait patiemment attendu qu'Eaque ait atteint l'âge de la majorité sexuelle avant de lui proposer de faire l'amour. Alors qu'ils étaient nus, que les lèvres de son amour dévoraient sa peau pour la première fois, qu'il était au comble du bonheur, Eaque avait vu son père adoptif faire irruption dans le grenier et le menacer de mort d'un simple regard. Minos non plus ne l'avait pas oublié. Ses traits, crispés par l'angoisse, en témoignaient. Alors il avait fait la seule chose en son pouvoir pour l'amour de sa vie. Il s'était approché de lui, avait caressé la joue pâle et dégagé une mèche blanche.

- Accepte le cadeau de Noël qu'il nous fait, avait-il murmuré. Nous ne risquons rien. Ton père ne nous découvrira pas. Il ne vient jamais ici… et Charon veille… Et quand bien même. Je me moque des conséquences. Je t'aime et tu m'as tellement manqué. Ces mois loin de toi ont été un supplice comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Alors laisse-nous profiter de nos retrouvailles et de ce qui nous est offert… à moins, bien sûr, que tu n'en aies plus envie…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu sais bien que…

Oui. Il savait. Un simple baiser avait dissipé les doutes qui n'avaient pas manqué de s'installer à sa descente de l'avion, confronté à une distance affichée dont il n'était pas coutumier. Même s'ils avaient, durant les dernières années, tenté de cacher du mieux possible leur relation et leurs sentiments, son frère semblait avoir franchi un nouveau palier dans l'art de la dissimulation au point qu'il avait craint le pire, à tort comme il avait pu le constater quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'échappant à la vigilance d'Astérion Judge et cachés à la vue de quiconque, il avait pressé ses lèvres contre celles de son amour. L'instant d'après, leur langue avait renoué avec un ballet qui l'avait hanté depuis le jour de son départ pour Los Angeles.

Oui. Il savait, grâce à un seul baiser, que Minos l'aimait toujours et qu'il avait toujours envie de lui. C'est pourquoi, à cet instant, il avait reculé jusqu'à buter contre le lit et avait lentement commencé à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Alors accepte ce cadeau.

La main de Minos avait jailli pour emprisonner et broyer son poignet. Pendant quelques secondes qui lui avaient parues interminables, la douleur l'avait envahi. La douleur physique due à cette poigne terrible. La douleur psychique face à la peur de voir son frère le repousser. Minos avait fini par mettre un terme à ses deux calvaires. Ses doigts étaient venus se poser sur le premier des boutons encore attachés et un autre souffle s'était échappé d'entre ses lèvres.

- Laisse-moi faire…

Il l'avait laissé faire.

Leur première nuit d'amour avait été une après-midi et, s'il on s'en tenait à un point de vue purement technique… Ils étaient tous deux inexpérimentés. Ils tremblaient, de peur et d'excitation. Ils n'avaient aucun matériel. Ni préservatifs, ni lubrifiants. En toute honnêteté, ils avaient été ridicules. Et pourtant, aucun de ses amants suivants, aussi doués furent-ils et il en avait connus d'excellents, n'avait pu lui faire ne serait-ce qu'approcher la perfection de ce qu'il avait ressenti en appartenant à Minos.

Lorsqu'ils avaient quittés la chambre, ils étaient descendus dans la cuisine pour y trouver Charon et Rhadamanthe, attablés autour de boissons chaudes et d'un gâteau. Un _panforte di Siena_, exacte réplique de celui qui se trouve à présent dans son assiette.

Pourquoi Charon est-il aussi cruel ?

Le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un des desserts préférés de Rhadamanthe n'est en aucun cas une excuse. N'a-t-il pas suffisamment souffert aujourd'hui, en entendant son petit frère jouer du piano pour Kanon ? En les voyant déguster ce verre de scotch ? A chaque gorgée, ils semblaient parler un langage qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre, l'écartant de leur vie, lui remémorant ces instants où Minos et lui échappaient à la réalité pour se retrouver seuls au monde, par la grâce d'un regard, d'une allusion, de leur peau qui se touchait, de leur odeur qui se mêle. Aucun d'entre eux, que ce soit Rhada, Kanon ou même Charon, à qui leur invité à proposer de se joindre à eux pour ce dessert et qui répond à ses questions d'un ton aussi affable que son sens des convenances le lui autorise, ne doit avoir la moindre idée de la torture qu'ils lui infligent. Une chose est certaine : il ne pourra pas supporter une autre journée telle que celle-ci. Ces deux-là n'ont plus besoin de chaperons. Milo en est arrivé à cette conclusion puisqu'il a permis à son meilleur ami de venir sans lui et, de toute façon, Rhada et Kanon ne font rien. Ils se contentent de se regarder, de se parler… Cette absence de concrétisation lui est aussi atroce que tout le reste. Ils pourraient s'aimer. Ils pourraient être ensemble s'ils en exprimaient le désir, s'ils étaient prêts à l'assumer. Eux, rien ne les force à être séparés.

Il va devoir se trouver une occupation pour samedi prochain, une occupation qui le tiendra éloigné du manoir. Il en va de sa santé mentale.

* * *

Dans le vestibule, Kanon accepte le manteau, le sien, que lui tend Charon.

- Souhaites-tu que nous te fassions appeler un taxi ? l'interroge Rhadamanthe.

- Un taxi ? répète-t-il sans comprendre.

- Tu as consommé plusieurs verres d'alcool au cours de la soirée, s'explique aussitôt le benjamin des Judge.

- Et tu penses que je ne suis pas en état de conduire ?

- Je ne te crois pas en-deçà de la limite légale autorisée.

- Tu as peur que je me fasse arrêter ou que j'aie un accident ?

L'abysse doré se dérobe. Impossible de dire quelle option est la plus sérieusement envisagée. Les deux peut-être. Probablement. C'est absurde, un peu triste et touchant, cette façon qu'a Rhadamanthe de lui avouer ses inquiétudes tout en refusant de répondre directement. Parce que ce genre d'aveu silencieux n'est autre qu'une de ses techniques habituelles de communication, si le terme peut s'appliquer dans le cas présent. Les termes, en réalité. Technique et communication. Il n'est pas certain que Rhadamanthe soit vraiment conscient de sa façon de faire. Enfin si, il doit bien l'être puisqu'elle est à ce point symptomatique de sa façon d'être mais il est peu probable qu'il se soit entrainé en ce sens. C'est juste une réponse logique, la seule réponse logique face à un problème récurrent. Lorsque vous ne voulez ni mentir ni dire la vérité, il ne vous reste que le silence. Quant à la communication… Inutile de développer le pourquoi du comment du fait que ce terme semble si peu adapté dans le cas du benjamin des Judge.

- J'ai ton numéro, déclare Kanon. Je t'envoie un message dès que je suis arrivé.

En face de lui, il n'y a guère de réaction. Rhadamanthe continue d'éviter son regard, mal à l'aise. Est-ce la situation, le fait de se dire au revoir, la proximité de leur séparation, qui le rend si nerveux ou est-ce l'inquiétude qui continue de l'étreindre et qu'il voudrait cacher ?

- Rhada ? On fait comme ça ?

Le blond hoche la tête.

- Bon… alors… à la semaine prochaine. Prends soin de toi d'ici là.

Il serait presque tenté de lui poser la main sur l'épaule, pour le réconforter, lui dire qu'il ne doit pas s'en faire, que son retour se passera bien et que la semaine s'écoulera vite mais il se ravise. C'est toujours compliqué de quitter le Manoir. Inutile de faire traîner en longueur ce désagréable moment. Il enfile son manteau. Charon lui ouvre la porte.

- Kanon, je…

Il se retourne vers Rhadamanthe. Derrière lui, le majordome referme la porte en silence.

- Le week-end prochain, je comptais me rendre au haras. Souhaiterais-tu m'y accompagner ? Je comprendrais que tu refuses d'autant que tu souhaites que nos entrevues restent secrètes mais je me devais de te le proposer afin de m'organiser.

- T'organiser ?

- Si tu ne désires pas y aller, je m'y rendrai le dimanche.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre …

C'est la stricte vérité. Il ne sait pas s'il doit aller faire du cheval avec Rhada. Il ne sait même pas s'il en a envie. Cependant, il semblerait que cette journée ait pour but secret d'effacer chacun des mauvais souvenirs qu'il garde de leur relation. Chaque symbole, le piano, le scotch, apparait sur la scène pour être réécrit, réinventé, avoir droit à une seconde naissance… alors pourquoi ne pas en faire autant avec le rendez-vous et les leçons d'équitation que Rhadamanthe lui avait promis ? Et puis, c'est ridicule de refuser une invitation au prétexte que la précédente a dû être annulée. Surtout que ce n'était pas la faute de Rhada mais celle de ses frères de ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'époque.

- Je suis tenté, vraiment, mais comme tu l'as fait remarquer, sortir, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée qui soit si on ne veut pas que les gens se mêlent de nos affaires…

- Je pourrais prendre des dispositions si tu veux m'accompagner. Les propriétaires pourront expliquer à leurs employés la confidentialité de notre visite.

- Un peu comme pour le resto où tu avais demandé qu'on ne mentionne jamais ton nom ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous trahiront, ne serait-ce qu'en raison de notre participation financière à leur domaine qui est loin d'être anecdotique.

Le fric. Toujours le fric. Rhadamanthe s'y raccroche comme une moule à son rocher. En même temps, est-ce si surprenant ? L'argent sera toujours là. Les Judge sont suffisamment riches pour le rester, quelle que soit la conjecture. C'est rassurant, quelque part, de baser les relations sur cet aspect. N'est-ce pas ce que lui-même a fait durant des années ? Et pas uniquement durant celles où il s'est prostitué. Avoir est un recours quand on est mal à l'aise avec son être. Quand on se méprise, comme dans le cas de Rhadamanthe, ou quand on ne sait pas qui est cet être.

Il sourit.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me trouve un moment, dans la semaine, pour aller faire du shopping. Tu aurais des adresses pour les tenues d'équitation ?

* * *

Neuilly –Appartement de Gabriel Camus

Kanon s'effondre sur le lit, roule sur le dos, récupère son portable dans la poche de sa veste, commence à pianoter le message qu'il va envoyer à Rhadamanthe. Il le lui a promis. Il a déjà perdu un peu de temps en arrivant, à échanger quelques formules de pseudo-politesse avec Gabriel – il fallait bien déclarer un cessez-le-feu pour que la cohabitation ne tourne pas à la guerre civile -, il ne doit plus attendre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'au Vésinet, un blondinet de sa connaissance commence à s'inquiéter de trop. Parce qu'il est évidemment inutile d'espérer que le benjamin des Judge ne s'inquiète pas.

_Suis bien rentré. _

Et maintenant… la suite. Parce qu'il est tout bonnement impossible de se contenter de ça.

_Suis bien rentré. Merci pour la soirée. _

Il marque une pause. Est-ce que soirée est vraiment le terme approprié ? Il ne manquerait plus que Rhada aille imaginer qu'il n'a pas apprécié le reste de la journée. Mais le terme de journée ne convient pas non plus puisqu'ils sont loin de l'avoir passée ensemble. Encore une fois, le blond serait tout à fait capable d'imaginer qu'il ne parle pas uniquement des moments qu'ils ont partagés.

_Suis bien rentré. Merci pour le dîner et tout le reste._

Voilà. C'est nettement mieux. Enfin mieux peut-être pas. Il y a certainement plein de gens qui trouveraient cette formulation trop… pas assez mondaine. Mais elle a au moins le mérite de correspondre à ce qu'il veut dire. Quoique ce soit un peu froid. Il faut qu'il trouve un moyen de faire comprendre à Rhadamanthe qu'il a effectivement apprécié ce dîner et tout le reste et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple formule de politesse. Enfin, qui irait imaginer qu'on puisse mettre des formules de politesse dans un texto ?

Mauvaise question. Ou plutôt mauvaise réponse puisque Rhadamanthe Judge en serait parfaitement capable. Surtout qu'il ne doit pas échanger beaucoup de SMS avec beaucoup de monde… La liste de ses amis doit pouvoir tenir sur un post-it. Et encore un petit. Un petit fluo comme ceux qu'on colle sur les écrans d'ordinateur ou sur les portes des frigos. Quoiqu'il a du mal à imaginer l'ordinateur de Rhadamanthe couvert de post-it. Et il a comme un doute que Charon soit fan de ce genre de touches multicolores. Bref.

_Suis bien rentré. Merci pour le dîner et tout le reste. Ça a été_

Ça a été quoi ? Bonne question. La journée a été… bien. Vraiment bien. Mais il ne peut pas écrire ça tout de même. Déjà parce que Rhada serait capable de comprendre « bien » dans son sens le plus moyen et que c'est absolument hors de question parce c'est une interprétation à des kilomètres, à des années-lumière de ce qu'il ressent. Enfin peut-être pas non plus, n'exagérons rien mais… mais la journée a été vraiment bien.

_Suis bien rentré. Merci pour le dîner et tout le reste. Ça a été vraiment bien._

Mouais… Non. Ce terme, vraiment, en plus de donner à cette expression un niveau de cour de récréation, est objectivement complètement nul. Surtout compte tenu de leur conversation sur le manque de confiance. Rhada serait tout-à-fait capable d'encore une fois l'interpréter tout de travers, imaginant que Kanon envisage que le blond ne le croirait pas, ce qui équivaudrait à remettre en cause leur début d'amitié puisque questionnant d'un côté la confiance et de l'autre la sincérité. Alors effectivement, le fait même qu'il se triture le cerveau à ce propos pourrait sembler être la preuve que c'est le cas mais… non. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Toutes ces options sont des éventualités qu'il doit prendre en considération pour justement éviter qu'elles se réalisent.

Soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de promettre d'envoyer un texto ? Il pourrait appeler à défaut. Non. S'il appelle, ce sera juste pour dire qu'il est bien arrivé. Ils raccrocheront au bout de quelques secondes. L'idée le dérange. Et puis il a promis qu'il enverrait un SMS. Il en a pris l'engagement. Il doit s'y tenir. Mais il faut bien qu'il trouve un qualificatif acceptable par les deux parties pour cette première soirée… Ce n'est pas leur première soirée. Il y a eu le restaurant où Rhadamanthe l'a invité il y a… longtemps. Alors, certes, les circonstances étaient différentes mais cela avait été… très agréable. C'est le terme que Rhadamanthe avait employé. Il pourrait correspondre. Il est somme toute assez neutre ou du moins d'assez mesuré. « Très agréable », ce n'est pas emphatique pour deux sous. Et comme Rhadamanthe l'a déjà utilisé, même s'il ne fait pas le parallèle avec la soirée précédente – qui avait été très bien elle aussi, à quelques détails près, notamment la suite… C'est vrai que, maintenant qu'il y pense, et s'il retire tout ce qui est venu gâcher ce souvenir par la suite, les événements ou les analyses, ce dîner avait été… bien. Vraiment bien. Plus que cela même. Très… Très agréable.

_Suis bien rentré. Merci pour le dîner et tout le reste. Ça a été très agréable._

Il hésite un instant. Peut-être devrait-il rajouter quelque chose, un genre de _vivement samedi prochain_… Non. Ce serait une mauvaise idée. Rien de tel pour ajouter une dose de stress due à l'anticipation de cette sortie équestre et Rhadamanthe n'a pas besoin d'être stressé. Bien au contraire. Il envoie donc tel quel le message, pose son portable sur la table de nuit, entreprend de se déshabiller, va faire un brin de toilette avant de se coucher. En sortant de la salle de bains, il jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Un message de S en attente. S pour statue évidemment. Il a bien fallu qu'il lui trouve un pseudonyme. Il n'allait pas mettre une entrée Rhadamanthe Judge dans son téléphone. Pour peu que Saga ou Gabriel se décident à fouiller pour une raison ou une autre, peut-être même parfaitement justifiée sur le coup… Par exemple, il travaille avec son frère, son portable sonne sur la table alors que lui-même est à l'autre bout de la pièce, il demande à son jumeau de répondre à sa place et là… Saga voit le nom de Rhadamanthe comme initiateur de l'appel entrant… Alors certes, ce n'est pas demain que Rhadamanthe l'appellera mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Il ouvre le message et reste figé quelques secondes avant de sourire à nouveau. La réponse de Rhadamanthe est tellement… C'est tout lui. C'est tellement tout lui que c'en est comique. Et positif également parce que le blond ne s'est pas senti obligé d'en faire plus ou trop. Il s'est contenté d'être lui-même et, ça, c'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle, une preuve de plus qu'ils sont sur la bonne voie. Kanon relit une dernière fois le message de son ami avant de se mettre au lit, son léger sourire toujours aux lèvres. Un message qui tient en un seul mot.

_Oui._


	82. Samedi 16 Décembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Kanon est arrivé en retard à son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Rhada – la faute à Gabriel. Tandis que ce dernier a profité de l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul avec Milo pour négocier un massage et un week-end farniente avec le DJ (certains ne perdent pas le nord), Kanon a eu droit à un concert privé et un délicieux repas. Eaque n'en a pas particulièrement apprécié le dessert. Proust avait sa madeleine. Eaque a son panforte di Siena. Selon les circonstances, les souvenirs ne sont pas toujours agréables._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre intérêt et votre soutien. Vous le savez peut-être (ou pas), en ce moment le staff de ffnet a lancé une vaste campagne visant à supprimer les fanfics contraire à la charte, ciblée, notamment, sur les fictions dont le rating M cache en réalité un contenu MA, que ce soit par la présence de scènes de violence ou de sexe explicites. Je ne souhaite pas entrer dans le débat généré par cette affaire. Si je la mentionne c'est parce que, vous l'aurez compris, NWS est susceptible d'être supprimée. Si cela devait arriver, sachez que NWS continuera à être postée sur et que j'uploaderai les chapitres directement sur mon blog (version téléchargeable ou lecture directe, je ne sais pas encore, les deux probablement). Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision quant à la publication de mes futures histoires MA. Il est possible que je ne les poste pas sur ffnet. Je vous tiendrai au courant. M'enfin, comme dirait l'autre, ce n'est pas demain la veille que le sujet se posera véritablement puisque mon absolue priorité reste et restera de finir NWS._

_Je poste ce chapitre depuis mon site de villégiature (j'adore ce terme), c'est pourquoi les réponses aux reviews (hors anonymes qui sont faites dans ces NDA) se feront plus tard, quand je serai de retour chez moi._

_Et vive la JE. Et vive les JO. Et vive la Natation._

_Renka Chan :__ Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Et de rien pour les réponses. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'écris, vous lisez. Vous reviewez, je réponds. C'est la moindre des choses._

_SAINT ANGEL :__ Comme je l'ai dit à Renka Chan, vous prenez le temps de me laisser vos impressions sur mon « travail », il me semble naturel que je prenne le temps de vous répondre. Et sache que tu ne m'embêtes pas. La description de la situation entre Kanon et Rhada faite par Milo a fait sourire beaucoup de monde, à ce que je vois. A commencer par lui, forcément : Milo étant Milo, c'est le genre de choses qui le fait marrer. Pour ce qui est de Rhada et Kanon, Rhada ne pense absolument pas à des approches, du moins, tout dépend de ce qu'on entend par approche, évidemment, mais même avec une définition relativement large, j'ai peur que l'on se retrouve à des kilomètres des « projets » de Rhadachou qui vise surtout à être un ami digne de ce nom pour Kanon et à le rester le plus longtemps possible puisque tant qu'ils seront amis, ils se verront (et en tête à tête en prime). Il n'en faut guère plus à Rhada pour être content, voire très content. Quant à Eaque, il devrait être heureux pour Rhada, effectivement. Mais il se sent seul. Parce qu'il est séparé de Minos, évidemment (qu'ils aient remis le couvert pour une unique fois ne l'a pas franchement aidé à se sortir son frère de la tête, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) et parce que ses amis lui font la gueule. Jusqu'à présent, durant ses « moments de moins bien », il se raccrochait à Rhada. Ils étaient tous les deux malheureux, se soutenaient. Eaque avait l'impression d'être utile et pas seulement utile mais bien fondamental dans la vie de Rhada. Il était le seul appui de son petit-frère qui se trouve être la personne la plus importante de la vie de Minos. Donc, en aidant Rhada, non seulement il pouvait un peu oublier ses propres difficultés en épaulant une personne qu'il aime (et en s'appuyant sur elle en retour), mais cela l'aidait, en sus, à garder un lien avec Minos. Un lien très fort. Aujourd'hui, c'est Kanon qui aide Rhada. Eaque ne peut plus se prévaloir d'être le seul à pouvoir aider le blond. Il perd potentiellement une part de sa spécificité et donc de ce qui le rendait unique aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aime. Eaque se retrouve seul tout en commençant à se fondre dans la masse. Deux choses qu'il a énormément de mal à gérer et qui viennent se rajouter à ses peines de cœur, évidemment. Et je suis contente que le blog te plaise mais je ne pense pas que faire des recherches sur mon temps libre (qui est, somme toute, extrêmement conséquent) mérite la moindre admiration._

_Sonia :__ Eaque se sent effectivement très seul et c'est un sentiment dont il n'a pas l'habitude, lui qui est normalement très entouré (d'attentions, d'affection…). Cela n'arrange en rien ses états d'âme, forcément. Je ne suis pas certaine que l'on puisse considérer que Milo prend son temps : quel but le vois-tu poursuivre ?_

_Allexielly'nn :__ J'avoue que je prends un plaisir certain à écrire sur Kanon, son aveuglement plus ou moins volontaire et sa mauvaise foi. J'adore Kanon._

_Misty :__ Je suis désolée pour les larmes que tu as versées pour Eaque (même si une part de moi est égoïstement satisfaite d'avoir su te toucher). C'est vrai que sa situation est difficile et plus encore douloureuse mais ce n'est pas une raison pour haïr Minos… *fait un câlin à Minos pour faire bonne mesure*. Rhada, c'est Rhadachou, quoi. Je sais que nombre de personnes ne le trouvent pas forcément choupi dans l'Hades Chapter, mais moi si (je reconnais cependant que je ne suis pas très objective dès lors qu'on parle de lui). Quant à Kanon, bah… Si tu tiens vraiment à savoir comment tout cela va finir pour Eaque, je peux te le dire (spoiler les gens sur mes histoires ne m'a jamais posé de problème) mais il faudra pour cela que tu t'inscrives sur le site afin que je te contacte en MP. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher « le plaisir de la découverte » à celles et ceux qui souhaitent ne rien connaitre de la suite._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

Yvelines – Haras de Giudecca

Le léger sentiment de soulagement qui s'empare de Kanon lorsque Rhada fait franchir à sa DB9 le portail du centre équestre, disparait bien vite face à l'immensité de la propriété. Gigantesque, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. De vastes terrains herbeux où trainent des chevaux et leurs cavaliers courent le long de l'allée qui les mène vers une grande maison de pierres blanches, une autre que l'on aperçoit à travers des feuillages et d'autres bâtiments encore qu'il ne reconnait pas et où l'on doit s'occuper des chevaux. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Les Judge ne sont pas du genre à faire dans la demi-mesure et il n'était pas question qu'ils se mettent à l'équitation dans un endroit ressemblant d'un manège en bois. Vraiment pas leur style. Il n'y a qu'à voir la taille de leur manoir pour conclure qu'ils aiment faire les choses en grand. Ou plutôt qu'ils ont l'habitude de les faire en grand. Pas sûr qu'ils aiment vraiment ça. Il y a fort à parier qu'on ne leur a jamais appris qu'il était possible de faire autrement. Kanon se tourne vers son chauffeur. C'est évident que quelqu'un a oublié de dire plein de choses à Rhada. Et puis, il faut bien reconnaitre que le blond aurait l'air complètement déplacé sur un manège, installé à califourchon sur un cheval de bois avec son air trop sérieux. Exactement celui qu'il arbore maintenant alors qu'il se penche à l'arrière pour récupérer les manteaux qu'ils ont déposés sur la banquette et qui les protègeront du froid qui sévit dehors.

– Dis… Tu conduis toujours aussi vite ? demande Kanon dans un demi-sourire.

Juste un demi, oui. Le reste doit être toujours quelque part sur la route, dans un virage pris à plus de cent. Ou cent-vingt. Ou plus. Il a renoncé à regarder le compteur, la vitesse de défilement du paysage lui ayant murmuré que c'eût été une très mauvaise idée. Ouais. _C'eût été_. Carrément. La vitesse de défilement a suivi les mêmes cours de Français que Gabriel mais fait de bien plus judicieuses remarques. Pas qu'il ait eu réellement peur, évidemment. La voiture de James Bond est faite pour la course et Rhada donne le sentiment de maîtriser son bolide à la perfection mais tout de même. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose, certes, mais encore moins au visage impassible du blond, à cette impression de contrôle absolu, ni de le voir faire totalement abstraction de ce qui se passait dans l'habitacle. Pas un regard. Pas une parole. Au point que Kanon n'a même pas essayé de dire quelque chose. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Et puis, il faut dire aussi que, normalement, il ne se retrouve pas à la place du passager et que, quand, par hasard, c'est Milo qui prend le volant, son meilleur ami est tellement conscient de n'être absolument pas attentif à ce qui se passe sur la route – il faut le comprendre : entre la musique, les gens qui discutent dans la voiture… – qu'il roule à deux à l'heure et s'arrête à chaque croisement, même lorsque le feu est vert pour lui. C'est dire si une traversée de Paris avec le DJ en conducteur peut s'avérer extrêmement longue… Tout le contraire de Rhada, quoi.

– Tu trouves que j'ai roulé vite ? relève Rhadamanthe.

– Pas toi ? s'étonne Kanon.

L'absence de réponse vaut toutes celles du monde.

– Je tâcherai de rouler plus lentement au retour, finit par déclarer le blond avant de sortir de la voiture.

– Non mais ce n'était pas un reproche, intervient très vite Kanon en se précipitant pour le suivre à l'extérieur.

Enfin, pas vraiment… mais avant qu'il ait pu trouver une formule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agit avant tout d'habitude, ou plutôt d'une absence d'habitude dans ce cas précis, que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il n'a pas vraiment été mal à l'aise… une jeune femme blonde arrive vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En provenance de la grande maison, probablement. Peut-être même guettait-elle leur arrivée.

– Monsieur Judge ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'enthousiasme-t-elle en lui présentant un visage avenant. Comment allez-vous ?

– Bien mieux, je vous remercie, répond le blond.

Il se tourne vers Kanon et fait les présentations sans pour autant mentionner ni son nom ni son prénom, comme il l'avait fait avec le propriétaire du restaurant. La prénommée Eurydice ne doit pas connaître Saga mais inutile qu'un jour, elle aille raconter que le benjamin des Judge était venu avec un de ses amis… un dénommé, comment déjà ? Kanon ! Ah oui, c'est ça… Quelqu'un serait foutu de faire le rapprochement.

– Ravie de vous rencontrer, Monsieur, dit-elle en lui serrant la main avec de se tourner à nouveau vers le blond. Je crois que Great a compris ce qui se trame. Il a hâte de vous revoir, vous savez.

Great. Greatest Caution. Rhada lui a parlé un peu de son cheval, et de ceux de ses frères, avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route. Pas durant le trajet, évidemment, puisqu'ils ne se sont rien dit durant tout ce temps.

– C'est réciproque, répond Rhadamanthe. Comment se portent Goldfinger et Garuda ?

– Garuda est avec les enfants, comme d'habitude, répond la jeune femme en les entrainant à sa suite vers ce qui doit être les écuries. Quant à Goldfinger…

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– S'il était humain, je vous dirais que votre frère lui manque et qu'il croit être responsable de son absence prolongée.

– Comment cela ?

– C'est comme s'il était parvenu à la conclusion que votre frère ne vient plus le voir parce qu'il a commis une faute en se montrant plus accommodant qu'à son habitude et qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Nous avons dû l'isoler. Il ne supporte plus les autres pensionnaires et Orphée n'arrive même plus à le monter. Je sais que votre frère a un emploi du temps de ministre mais ne pourriez-vous le convaincre de venir passer quelques heures avec lui ? Il s'agirait simplement de le rassurer. Ou de le féliciter pendant ou après qu'Orphée l'ait monté. Cela pourrait régler certains problèmes.

– Minos refuse de s'éloigner de sa femme.

– La fin de la grossesse, oui, je comprends mais je sais combien votre frère est attaché à Gold même s'il n'a pas toujours autant de temps qu'il le voudrait à lui consacrer… alors si vous pouviez…

– J'en parlerai avec lui, la rassure le blond. Je ne peux cependant rien vous promettre.

– Merci. Sincèrement, ajoute-t-elle en lui dédiant un sourire de soulagement.

C'est bien la première fois que Kanon voit quelqu'un être aussi… sympathique envers Rhadamanthe. Cette femme semble oublier qui il est, le considérer comme quelqu'un de normal et l'apprécier. Et c'est aussi l'impression qu'elle donne en évoquant Minos. Il n'y a pas, chez elle, l'admiration qu'il ressent même chez Saga lorsque celui-ci évoque l'Empereur. Peut-être les Judge sont-ils différents ici ? Il est vrai que Rhadamanthe semble légèrement plus détendu qu'ailleurs. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il y a des mois, Rhada l'a invité à l'accompagner dans cet endroit ? Une façon de lui faire découvrir qui il était. Qui il est. Briser l'image du type en costume qui boit, non qui savoure son scotch avec une classe infinie dans un silence absolu. Qui relèvera à peine un regard vers vous après deux ou trois gorgées et vous plongera, sans un mot, sans un geste, au cœur d'un abîme doré duquel vous ne pourrez vous échapper. La statue voulait peut-être se rendre plus humaine, plus accessible…

Ou alors, cette fille blonde se comporte ainsi parce que, comme l'a dit Rhada, les Judge font partie de leurs gros contributeurs financiers et qu'un peu de léchage de bottes, de politesse et de courtoisie est bien le minimum qu'on peut attendre en tel cas. Sauf qu'il y a une proximité dans ses manières… D'un autre côté, leur faire croire qu'ils sont des amis, qu'ils sont particuliers, qu'on est attentif à leur vie, que l'on se soucie d'eux, c'est ce que recherchent tous les riches ou presque. C'est d'ailleurs une des grandes différences entre le luxe et le haut de gamme. La personnalisation de l'accueil. C'est valable dans tous les domaines. Tous. Le luxe est dans le détail. Dans l'attention. C'est valable pour les palaces, les restaurants chics ou les night-clubs huppés. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont Io se comporte avec sa clientèle fortunée. Il ne leur lèche pas les bottes, ce n'est définitivement pas le genre de son ex de faire carpette, mais les meilleurs des serveurs ont été affectés au service des carrés VIP avec pour consignes de se rappeler des cocktails préférés de chacun, du prénom des compagnes et compagnons officiels – et officieux, histoire de ne pas commettre d'impair même si le Scylla, Io a été clair, n'a pas vocation à couvrir les infidélités : chacun fait ce qu'il veut et assume ses problèmes —et surtout, surtout, de ne jamais conclure une discussion avant le client. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement dans les centres équestres ?

C'est valable aussi pour les prostitués, évidemment. Enfin pas tout à fait. Parce que même en payant trois fois rien, ou plutôt cent fois moins, il y a toujours des gens, beaucoup en proportion, pour vouloir de l'affection. C'était le pire, ces gens qui vous trompaient sur la nature du contrat. Le sexe à louer, ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est insupportable, les gens qui confondent les deux. Les pros du milieu doivent avoir le cœur bien accroché… Le sien ne l'était sans doute pas suffisamment. Gérer les problèmes des autres, ça n'a jamais été son fort de toute façon. Et puis, à l'époque, il ne saoulait personne avec ses propres soucis. Son anonymat. Sa solitude. Pourquoi les gens se croyaient-ils autorisés à vider leur sac devant lui contre quelques billets ? Il n'avait rien d'un psy. Il n'en a toujours rien d'ailleurs.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kanon relève les yeux pour découvrir un regard doré et inquiet dirigé vers lui. Apparemment, la blonde et Rhada ont dû arrêter de discuter tous les deux pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

– Non. Tout va bien. Je… réfléchissais, c'est tout.

– S'il y a le moindre problème et que tu désires rentrer…

– Je te dis que tout va bien alors c'est que tout va bien, d'accord ?

Un poil agressive, cette réplique. Un poil trop agressive. Parce que Rhada a réagi en affichant son habituelle tête de statue mode chien battu, une sorte de dénigrement de soi bien planquée derrière trois tonnes de marbre mais qui voile, malgré tout, l'abîme. Comme ces nappes de brouillard autour de ces grottes, dans les forêts tropicales. Pas forcément moche. Au contraire même. Ça rajoute un peu de mystère à l'ensemble, un peu de magie… sauf quand vous savez ce que ça cache, évidemment.

Le hennissement d'un cheval le ramène à la réalité. Enfin non. C'est l'abîme dont l'attention a été détournée. A une cinquantaine de mètres, un jeune homme dirige deux chevaux dont l'un, immense, brun, presque noir, regarde avec insistance dans leur direction. Et hennit à nouveau, au point de faire tressaillir le cheval clair qui se tient à côté. Non. Pas dans leur direction. En direction de Rhada. Juste de Rhada. Le cheval foncé doit être le fameux Greatest Caution. Kanon en a la confirmation au moment où il réalise que Rhada l'a quitté pour saluer l'animal, caresser tendrement l'encolure sombre. La même attitude qu'il a avec Coré. Sauf que si sa chienne lui renvoie toujours un regard débordant d'affection, là, c'est tout autre chose. Plus combattif. Moins tendre. Kanon serait bien en peine d'en donner une définition plus précise.

– C'est toujours extraordinaire de les voir ensemble, commente la jeune femme blonde à côté de lui.

Elle a effectivement l'air de trouver ça merveilleux, avec son air réjoui et son sourire béat face au tableau de la complicité évidente entre l'homme et le cheval.

– Venez, je vais vous présenter à votre compagnon pour l'après-midi. Il s'appelle Golden Triangle. Je suis certaine que vous allez bien vous entendre.

* * *

Le sentier qui serpente au cœur de cette partie peu fréquentée de la forêt qu'ils arpentent maintenant depuis près d'une heure est chargé de souvenirs. Heureux pour la plupart. Pour ne pas dire tous. Même ceux qui devraient lui serrer le cœur. Même lorsque son grand-frère lui a annoncé son mariage avec Thétis, la grossesse, le seul fait qu'ils aient été ensemble durant ces instants, seuls et presque honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, leur donne une saveur qui l'empêche de ne pas les chérir. Lors de ces moments partagés, il pouvait presque croire qu'ils renouaient avec la relation qui était la leur lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, tendre et silencieuse. Silencieuse, déjà. Toujours. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent pour l'autre. L'affection, l'amour. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que le silence qui les accompagne depuis le début de leur promenade ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça s'il pouvait avoir la certitude que Kanon partage ce point de vue.

Habituellement, aucun doute à ce propos n'envahirait son esprit. Kanon et lui passent souvent de longs moments sans échanger la moindre parole et son loup semble toujours les avoir appréciés. Déjà à l'époque de l'Olympe, lorsqu'ils savouraient en silence leurs verres de scotch, jamais Kanon n'a éprouvé le besoin de remplir les blancs dans leurs discussions. Bien sûr, il a craint, au départ, que ce ne soit dû à sa propre incapacité à tenir une conversation digne de ce nom, que Kanon se force à se taire pour se conformer à son inclination… mais aujourd'hui ils sont amis et rien n'a changé. Ou plutôt tout a changé et Kanon continue à ne rien dire durant de longues périodes. Ce n'est cependant guère important puisque, si Kanon se tait en cet instant, les habitudes et les préférences n'y sont pas pour grand-chose. Son loup n'est pas à l'aise. Pas plus que Golden Triangle d'ailleurs. Leur tension est palpable. Cette promenade était sans le moindre doute une mauvaise idée cependant, il n'avait guère le choix. Il était impossible de rester au haras en respectant le secret de leur relation… Mais Kanon est en novice en matière d'équitation et quelques leçons, dans le cadre protecteur d'un manège, n'auraient pu que l'aider à apprivoiser sa monture ce qui est pratiquement impossible ici. Les quelques conseils qu'il tente de prodiguer sont balayés d'un revers de main agacé ou d'un éclat de voix contrarié. Le second le plus souvent. Il n'aurait jamais dû proposer à Kanon de l'accompagner ici.

Il avait tellement envie de partager tout ceci avec lui…

Un coup de feu retentit. Un fusil. Un autre. Rhadamanthe raccourcit ses rênes et stoppe, les yeux tournés vers la forêt, à la recherche de la moindre information susceptible de l'avertir d'un danger. Sous lui, Great est tout aussi attentif à leur environnement. Ils se rapprochent de Kanon et Golden Triangle qui se sont arrêtés eux aussi. L'anxiété du cheval, qui a commencé à reculer vers le centre de la piste, et de son cavalier, qui se cramponne à la selle de toutes ses forces, s'est accrue.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Kanon.

– Des chasseurs.

– Hein ? Mais ils ont le droit ? En pleine forêt ? Avec les promeneurs qui se baladent et tout ?

– Non.

La tension de Kanon est palpable. Cette déclaration ne l'a en rien rassuré, bien au contraire. Son anxiété se transmet à son cheval. Golden semble prêt à bondir à tout instant, au moindre signal, quel qu'il soit. Il n'y a guère de solutions. Il n'y en a qu'une qui paraisse réalisable à Rhadamanthe, à défaut d'être réaliste. Un nouveau tressaillement dans le pelage clair le décide.

– Donne-moi ta main, lance-t-il en tendant la sienne maintenant qu'ils sont parvenus à hauteur.

Kanon hésite. Rhadamanthe le regarde enfin et voit les yeux de son ami. Etonnés, angoissés. Plus étonnés qu'angoissés. C'est une bonne nouvelle dans le cadre de son objectif actuel.

– Il faut calmer Golden. Donne-moi ta main.

Sa main droite agrippant les rênes et le pommeau de sa selle, Kanon lui tend timidement la gauche que Rhadamanthe porte aussitôt à l'encolure du palomino. Il les sent trembler tous les deux, contractés par le stress. L'un comme l'autre, il veut les rassurer. Il aurait pu dire à Kanon de flatter son compagnon mais cela n'aurait pas suffi. Kanon est trop nerveux et le cheval aussi. Ils se seraient entrainés dans un cercle vicieux qui…

Un autre coup de fusil retentit. Toujours plus proche.

– Je vais siffler pour signaler notre position, indique Rhadamanthe.

Il s'exécute aussitôt. Un son aigu, sec, long, s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres, tandis que sa main droite a renforcé la pression sur celle de Kanon et le pelage de Golden, pour leur signifier que tout va bien, que tout est sous contrôle, lorsqu'un bruit s'élève de la forêt, sur leur droite. Un bruit de broussailles dévastées, de course effrénée. Un sanglier surgit sur la piste quelques mètres devant eux. Surpris, Great fait un écart. Golden, quant à lui, se cabre, fait volte-face en une fraction de seconde et file à bride abattue dans la direction opposée.

Rhadamanthe se retourne pour voir Golden déjà à quelques dizaines de mètres sur la piste. Comme s'il s'était téléporté… pour que Kanon puisse s'enfuir loin de lui. Non. Ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre d'idée. Il doit agir. Il talonne Great et tous deux se lancent à la poursuite du cheval fou. Kanon s'est totalement couché sur lui et donne l'impression d'enserrer son encolure. La selle commence à tourner et Kanon glisse avec elle. Ne pas penser. Ne pas avoir peur. Ne pas craindre la chute. Ne pas se poser de question. Ne pas réfléchir. Les rattraper est tout ce qui importe. Great l'a instinctivement compris. Ils ne forment plus qu'un. Un seul et même but. Un seul et même esprit. Un seul et même corps. Ils gagnent du terrain.

Ils parviennent à leur hauteur. Kanon se cramponne toujours à l'encolure de Golden, cachant son visage dans la crinière claire, ses jambes enserrant de toute leur force le corps du palomino. C'est incroyable qu'il soit encore en selle alors que cette dernière est pratiquement à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Sans un mot, sans un geste pour son ami, Rhadamanthe se penche à son tour, tend la main vers la bride du cheval, l'agrippe fermement. Sous lui, le galop de Great ralentit jusqu'à ce que l'étalon s'arrête. Il descend de cheval, se porte auprès de Kanon, accroche les rênes laissées libres à la selle de Great, aide son ami à mettre pied à terre… et, sans réfléchir, le prend dans ses bras dès que celui-ci touche le sol.

Il le serre contre lui aussi fort qu'il le peut. Kanon est en vie. Kanon va bien. Kanon ne risque plus rien. Il n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver, ce que cela aurait pu impliquer si jamais… Non. Kanon est en vie. Kanon va bien. Kanon ne risque plus rien. Il est là… contre lui…

– On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

La voix de Kanon résonne durement à ses oreilles. Rhadamanthe ouvre les yeux juste avant que son… ami ne s'écarte vivement de lui pour lui tourner le dos. Rhadamanthe baisse la tête. Il regarde ses mains. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller. Il aurait dû se contrôler, réfléchir. Il aurait dû… Il ose un regard vers Kanon dont les mains passent et repassent sur ses bras comme s'il avait froid. Comme s'il voulait effacer un désagréable contact. Voilà tout ce qu'il a gagné à agir impulsivement. Mettre Kanon mal à l'aise. Après un événement des plus déplaisants, qui plus est. Comment a-t-il pu oser profiter de l'occasion ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait conscient mais il ne peut nier que sentir le corps de Kanon contre le sien lui avait manqué. Manqué. Quelle horreur. Comment peut-il penser, ressentir un tel mot alors que la dernière fois qu'il l'a tenu dans ses bras… ? L'agression, l'emballement de Golden, comment peut-il se réjouir de tels incidents ? Et appeler ça des incidents… Il trahit, de la manière la plus odieuse qui soit, l'amitié que Kanon lui témoigne. Sa confiance. Il est un monstre. Jamais cela ne changera. Il est un monstre qui profite des malheurs d'un loup pour assouvir… ses plus abjects fantasmes. Parce qu'il est inutile de cacher plus longtemps que Kanon l'attire toujours autant. Et l'odeur de ses cheveux… le sentir contre lui… s'enivrer de sa présence… Non. Ne plus penser. Oublier. Oublier… Même si Kanon est au courant de ses sentiments puisqu'Eaque lui a expliqué les raisons de son intervention durant l'agression et qu'il est illusoire d'imaginer que son frère l'ait fait sans les mentionner, il n'a pas le droit de les lui imposer de cette façon. Il n'a pas le droit d'imposer quoi que ce soit à son loup. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas le droit de l'appeler son loup. Ce possessif est odieux.

– Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

D'un geste énervé, Kanon lui fait comprendre que ses excuses sont inutiles. De cela, il était conscient. Ce qui vient de se produire est impardonnable mais il devait tout de même prononcer ces mots.

– Nous devrions rentrer, suggère-t-il en remettant en place la selle de Golden.

Kanon se retourne brutalement vers lui. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose puis semble se raviser. La fureur quitte ses yeux d'orage pour laisse place à une colère plus sourde. Une rage contenue.

– Hors de question que je remonte… là-dessus, crache-t-il en désignant son cheval.

– Tu monteras Great. A moins que tu ne préfères que nous rentrions à pied. Cela prendra environ deux fois plus de temps mais si tu le souhaites...

– Non, je veux rentrer vite alors ça ira mais il n'a pas intérêt à…

Kanon ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne semble pas exactement savoir ce qu'il craint. C'est tout à fait compréhensible.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassure Rhadamanthe. Il ne t'arrivera rien avec lui.

– Parce qu'il était prévu qu'il m'arrive un truc avec l'autre ? réplique aussitôt Kanon.

Touché. Autant par les mots eux-mêmes que par la hargne avec laquelle ils ont été prononcés. Le dégoût peut-être même… entièrement justifié. Sans rien répondre, puisqu'il n'y a rien à dire, Rhadamanthe s'approche de Great. Il lui caresse le front. Il connait son partenaire. Il sait que l'étalon préfèrerait ne pas changer de cavalier. C'est un service immense qu'il lui demande. Non. Il ne demande pas. Il exige de lui cette faveur, ce sacrifice. Au nom de leur relation, Great cèdera, Rhadamanthe le sait. Great a d'ores et déjà cédé.

– Merci, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille avant d'aider Kanon à se mettre en selle.

C'est dans un silence tout entier empli de ressentiment et de mal-être qu'ils prennent tous les quatre le chemin du retour. Certains silences sont désagréables et les chemins de retour ne sont jamais de bons souvenirs.

* * *

Il n'aurait pas dû le repousser, c'est une évidence. Il a blessé Rhada et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait mais quelle idée a-t-il eu de le prendre dans ses bras, aussi ! Il n'aurait pas pu faire un effort et cacher qu'il avait été inquiet, que quelque chose de grave aurait pu arriver ? Il n'aurait pas pu faire semblant que ce n'était rien ? Minimiser l'événement au lieu de se comporter ainsi ? Il est probable qu'il l'aurait mal pris, c'est vrai, mais Rhadamanthe se serait excusé pour ses paroles déplacées, lui se serait excusé à son tour de cette réaction trop vive, acceptant par là-même que l'incident n'était effectivement qu'un incident. Sans importance. Sans gravité. Juste une anecdote qui les ferait sourire lorsqu'ils en reparleraient. Mais non. Il a fallu que Rhada dramatise le truc et le prenne dans ses bras, le serre contre lui comme il l'avait fait durant l'agression… Sérieusement. Comment voulez-vous relativiser quoique ce soit lorsque votre seul point de comparaison est l'une des plus grandes peurs que vous ayez jamais ressentie de votre vie ? Si encore ils avaient l'habitude de se donner de grandes accolades amicales… De toute façon, ça a été n'importe quoi cette promenade. Franchement une idée de con, pour le coup. Comment peut-on prévoir un truc de trois heures alors qu'il n'a jamais monté de sa vie ? Ce n'est pas comme si Rhada ne le savait pas en plus ! Résultat des courses, il devait tellement se concentrer sur ce foutu cheval qu'ils n'ont pas pu parler ou profiter tranquillement du paysage. Et puis le coup des chasseurs, Rhada qui lui demande sa main pour calmer Golden… N'importe quoi. Franchement n'importe quoi.

Kanon relève le visage vers la pomme de douche et laisse l'eau tomber sur lui. Il secoue la tête, passe une main dans ses cheveux pour mieux tremper son crâne, se débarrasser tout autant de l'odeur de cheval imprégnée sur lui que de ses pensées et de la rancœur qu'il continue de ressentir à l'encontre de Rhadamanthe. Il aimerait ne plus être en colère contre lui. Rhada ne pensait pas à mal. Il a voulu bien faire. Et la balade de trois heures, ça devait être pour leur procurer une certaine intimité. C'est clair que ce n'est pas en restant au haras, entre les visiteurs, les cavaliers, les gamins, qu'ils auraient pu être discrets… mais bordel… Bordel !

Sa paume heurte le mur carrelé devant lui. Il soupire. Inutile de rester plus longtemps sous la douche : même l'eau ne suffit pas à le calmer.

Il attrape les serviettes mises à sa disposition par la blonde, se sèche, s'habille avec ses vêtements de rechange, fourre sa tenue d'équitation dans son sac et part en quête de Rhadamanthe. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que le blond a pu faire après qu'ils soient rentrés au haras. Dès qu'il a pu, il a mis pied à terre, laissant Great au soin du premier gamin qui s'est précipité vers eux en les voyant arriver, bientôt suivi par sa patronne qui a ouvert de grands yeux en remarquant l'inversion des cavaliers. C'est elle qui l'a conduit ici, dans le pavillon des invités, après qu'il ait récupéré ses affaires dans le coffre de la voiture. C'est elle qui lui a montré cette chambre pour qu'il puisse se rafraichir. Expression à la con. Comme s'il ne faisait pas suffisamment froid dehors.

Avant de sortir, il passe dans le hall dont les murs sont couverts de récompenses. Comme lorsqu'il est entré dans le pavillon. Ça aurait été surprenant, évidemment, si la déco avait eu le temps de changer durant sa douche mais ça n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire. Un pan entier est dédié à la gloire des Judge. Enfin à la gloire de Minos surtout, comme d'habitude. Même si des récompenses de Rhadamanthe sont mises à l'honneur aussi. Bien davantage qu'au manoir. Ce qui n'est pas franchement difficile, il faut l'avouer. C'est tout de même un comble que des étrangers le célèbre plus que sa propre famille. Mais ici, comme ailleurs, le grand-frère étouffe tout et tout le monde, comme ces algues puantes qui envahissent les plages dorées par le soleil. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Tout cela l'énerve. Cette reddition. Cette acceptation. Rhadamanthe pourrait se battre, au moins, pour exister. Il pourrait lutter. Mais non. Rhada est trop… Rhada pour ça. Et il n'a pas le droit de lui en vouloir de ne pas savoir se rebeller. Il n'a pas le droit… Ce que cela peut être frustrant de s'empêcher de lui en vouloir !

Il serre le poing et sort précipitamment. Il faut qu'il se calme. En plus, rien de tout cela ne lui dit où est Rhada… Il faut qu'il lui rende les clés de la voiture. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait partir maintenant, sans rien lui dire, en lui empruntant la DB9… même s'il a une furieusement envie de quitter cet endroit, ces chevaux, ces… Il faut vraiment qu'il le retrouve. Un palefrenier, un peu plus loin, est occupé à brosser un cheval noir. Il se dirige vers lui.

– Eh ! Tu saurais pas où est passé Rhadam…

Kanon s'interrompt à l'instant où le jeune homme se retourne vers lui. Pour une raison très simple. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le petit ami de Shun.

– Bonjour, le salue froidement Algol en reprenant son travail.

– Salut… Ça va ?

– Oui.

– Alors comme ça… tu travailles ici ?

– Apparemment.

– Ecoute… Je sais que je n'ai probablement pas le droit de te demander de mentir à Shun mais… ça m'arrangerait que tu ne lui dises pas que tu m'as vu ici. En fait, ça m'arrangerait que tu n'en parles à personne parce que personne n'est au courant qu'on se voit avec Rhada et… Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour que Milo et moi, on ne réintègre pas l'appart avant un bon moment histoire que vous puissiez l'avoir tranquillement pour tous les deux aussi souvent que…

Algol se retourne vivement vers lui, l'air outré.

– Tu es sérieusement, après deux secondes de conversation, en train d'essayer d'acheter mon silence avec… Shun ? crache-t-il, entre incrédulité et dégoût.

C'est-à-dire que…

– Je n'y crois pas, poursuit Algol écoeuré. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il peut apprécier un salaud comme toi.

– Moi aussi, ça m'arrive de me poser la question, rétorque Kanon. Mais j'ai beau lui répéter que je ne suis pas un mec bien, il refuse de penser que je suis un cas désespéré. Tu le connais… Il est trop adorable pour son propre bien. Tu sais, je suis vraiment content pour vous deux. Enfin pour lui. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et de tenir à lui… Shun le mérite. La vie n'a pas toujours été rose avec lui alors j'espère que tout ira bien entre vous.

Il n'est pas certain que le jeune homme le croie alors qu'il est parfaitement sincère mais peu importe après tout. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une autre personne pour lui dire où trouver Rhadamanthe.

– Kanon !

Il se retourne.

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne dirai rien. De toute façon, Eurydice et Orphée ont été très clairs à ce sujet. Monsieur Judge tient à ce que tout cela reste un secret et personne ici ne fera rien contre lui. On serait tous trop dégoutés qu'ils partent, lui et Great. Même si ça nous débarrasserait de Goldfinger. Et puis on perdrait du même coup Garuda et ce serait vraiment une grande perte. Hein, ma belle ? Tu nous manquerais trop…

– Vous vous foutriez de perdre son argent ? Et que Minos et tous ses trophées se barrent aussi ?

– L'argent, j'avoue que je ne sais pas. Moi je ne fais que m'occuper des chevaux ici. Quant aux trophées, ce n'est rien. Enfin rien en comparaison de ce qu'on ressent en voyant galoper Great et Monsieur Judge. Après, je reconnais que j'ai moins souvent eu l'occasion de croiser son frère avec Goldfinger. Les quelques fois où je les ai vus, c'était en dressage et c'est vrai qu'ils sont très impressionnants mais… ça n'a rien à voir.

– Alors Minos n'est pas meilleur cavalier que son frère ?

– Non. Pas pour moi en tout cas.

– Mais alors pourquoi Rhada a-t-il moins de… ?

Kanon ne finit pas sa question. Algol hausse les épaules.

– D'après Eurydice, c'est parce que Great et lui se moquent des honneurs et leur préfèrent la liberté. Et qu'ils se seraient bridés durant les compétitions pour ne pas être sous le feu des projecteurs. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont gagné moins de prix. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou quoi mais quelle que soit l'explication, ça ne change rien. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait être meilleur que ça.

D'un mouvement de la tête, le jeune homme indique un cavalier et son cheval au grand galop en limite de la propriété, à la lisière de la forêt.

Magnifiques. Ils sont absolument magnifiques.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

Le retour s'est fait dans un silence mortel. Quasi-mortuaire. Rhadamanthe bien concentré sur sa conduite, Kanon n'a pas eu d'autres choix que regarder par la fenêtre pour passer le temps au gré d'un paysage défilant toujours aussi vite auquel se superposait la silhouette d'un homme et de son cheval, pris dans une infernale cavalcade. Oublieux du carcan autour d'eux. Ou pas. Parce que c'est faux. Cet homme était conscient de l'existence de la barrière. Comment en pourrait-il en être autrement d'ailleurs puisqu'il en suivait le tracé ? Et le pire, c'est qu'il était forcément conscient d'être du mauvais côté, qu'en un saut, une impulsion, ils auraient pu être libres, au moins pour quelques instants. Ou pour toujours, pour peu qu'il décide de ne plus regarder en arrière. Sauf que Rhada n'a jamais sauté la barrière n'est-ce-pas ? Il est même probable qu'il ne l'ait jamais sérieusement envisagé. Parce que comment quelqu'un qui a le choix entre la liberté et la prison, pourrait décider de revenir ici, dans ce manoir lugubre et passer cette porte au-dessus de laquelle mériterait d'être inscrit « _Vous qui entrez, abandonnez toute espérance » _? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Jamais il n'abandonnera.

A peine Charon a-t-il récupéré leurs manteaux que la voix de Rhadamanthe résonne à ses côtés.

– Je vais me changer. Fais comme chez toi.

Sans un regard pour son invité, le blond franchit la distance qui le sépare de l'escalier et en commence à l'ascension. Kanon regarde autour de lui. Il voit le vieux domestique avancer dans le couloir en direction des cuisines. Peut-être a-t-il quelques réponses ? Charon connait Rhadamanthe. De toute façon, qui d'autre pourrait-il interroger ? Eaque est absent, parti pour la journée ou même le week-end, pour ce qu'il en sait, chez des amis. Et quand bien même, ce n'est pas vers lui que Kanon se tournerait. Le brun était encore plus insupportable que d'habitude ces derniers temps et particulièrement querelleur. On se demande bien pourquoi. Après tout, c'est lui qui est venu le chercher, c'est lui qui lui a demandé d'aider Rhada. Et Rhada va mieux, c'est indubitable. Enfin… si on met de côté les conséquences de cette sortie mais comme le brun en ignore tout ce n'est pas ce qui pourrait expliquer son attitude. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez le cadet des Judge ? Pas que ça l'intéresse franchement du reste mais bon… Bref. Pas Eaque.

Donc Charon se retrouve être seul moyen d'obtenir des réponses. Premièrement parce que le dîner de la semaine dernière a démontré que le vieux domestique connait bien le plus jeune de ses employeurs. Mieux que ça même. Le nombre d'anecdotes, leur qualité, leur précision prouvent sans aucun doute possible que le vieil homme a observé avec attention, affection voire même amour, Kanon en jurerait, chacun des pas du blond. Et - contrairement à Eaque - le majordome s'est toujours montré cordial avec lui. Enfin, cordial n'est pas le mot mais ses manières, même si elles restent strictement professionnelles en chaque occasion, n'ont pas la raideur altière de celles d'un Shura par exemple. Deuxièmement parce que la maison des Judge se résume à trois personnes et qu'il n'a donc pas le choix.

Kanon pénètre dans la cuisine. Refermant le réfrigérateur duquel il a sorti des légumes, Charon le remarque.

– Puis-je vous aider Monsieur ?

– Peut-être, reconnait Kanon en s'installant sur un des tabourets du bar qui surplombe le plan de travail. Je peux vous poser une question ?

– Bien sûr, Monsieur, répond le majordome tout en s'installant pour émincer son oignon, son poireau et le truc orange bizarroïde qui les accompagne.

– Je ne sais pas trop comment formuler ça… Quand on était au Giudecca, j'ai parlé un peu avec un des mecs qui bossent là-bas. Je lui ai demandé si Minos était vraiment meilleur que Rhada, comme cavalier. Il m'a dit que non et que ses patrons avaient une théorie pour expliquer pourquoi Rhada a eu moins de succès. Ils pensent que lui et Great préfèrent la liberté aux honneurs et qu'ils ont choisi de se brider pour qu'on les laisse tranquilles.

– Une analyse intéressante, à n'en pas douter.

– Mais elle est fausse, n'est-ce-pas ?

Charon arrête son manège, pose son couteau et relève légèrement la tête vers Kanon. Leurs yeux se croisent un bref instant avant que le vieux domestique ne se remette à sa tâche.

– Pourquoi pensez-vous cela, Monsieur ?

– Je ne sais pas trop… Ça ne colle pas avec l'image que je me fais de lui.

– Puis-je vous demander quelle est cette image ?

– Celle d'un mec qui culpabilise à mort parce qu'il pense qu'il devrait être encore meilleur qu'il ne l'est. Celle de quelqu'un qui ne fuirait pas la pression, quelle qu'elle soit, ou en tout cas pas pour son confort personnel.

Une nouvelle fois, le vieil homme marque un temps d'arrêt mais ses yeux restent rivés sur sa planche à découper.

– Durant son adolescence, Monsieur Minos a connu une période difficile avec ses parents. A cette époque, il me semble qu'au moins inconsciemment, Monsieur Rhadamanthe a cherché à attirer leur attention, dans l'espoir de soulager son frère de leur pression ou de recevoir un peu d'affection… Un peu des deux, probablement. Il aimait beaucoup l'équitation et il commençait à passer beaucoup de temps avec le cheval qu'on venait de lui offrir, Greatest Caution. Rapidement, ils ont gagné leur premier concours complet, en faisant un cross absolument fantastique. De l'avis de tous les observateurs, ils avaient largement surpassés Monsieur Minos et Goldfinger, qui avaient participé à l'édition précédente. Dès la fin du cross, Monsieur Rhadamanthe est venu rejoindre la famille. Personne ne disait rien, ni ne faisait mouvement vers lui, attendant la réaction de Monsieur Judge. N'y tenant plus, Monsieur Minos est allé pour féliciter son petit-frère. Monsieur l'a coupé dans son élan, passant devant lui, entre eux, poursuivant sa route sans mot dire, pour se rendre auprès des Officiels. Il s'est scandalisé de la trop grande facilité du parcours, cette année-là.

Kanon ouvre de grands yeux. Mais quel… ! Il crispe le poing. Comment peut-on faire une telle chose ? À quelqu'un comme Rhada en plus ! Il l'imagine… à peine adolescent, vaguement collégien… qui a grandi trop vite… un peu trop fin, du coup… avec ses cheveux blonds qui retombent mollement sur sa peau claire… ses mèches qui cachent son regard, le protègent d'une certaine façon, tout en lui donnant un petit air de fragilité…

– Quelques temps plus tard, poursuit Charon, lors d'un autre concours complet, Monsieur Rhadamanthe a craint que Greatest Caution ne soit blessé durant le cross et a fait le choix d'abandonner la compétition avant l'épreuve de saut d'obstacle. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés au Manoir, Monsieur Judge était là. Il n'avait pas assisté à la course. Lui et Madame étaient allés à une audition de violon de Monsieur Minos. Quand il a appris l'abandon de son fils, Monsieur Judge est entré dans une colère noire. Il s'en est pris à lui. Violemment. Il… le frappait… en lui répétant qu'il ne pouvait admettre que l'un de ses fils étale sa médiocrité à la face du monde, qu'un Judge se devait d'être le premier quoiqu'il lui en coûte, qu'il était la honte de la famille, qu'il ne méritait pas de porter leur nom. Monsieur Rhadamanthe encaissait les coups, sans un mot. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a duré. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Minos finisse par forcer la porte derrière moi et entre, suivi de Madame. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il s'est figé quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur son petit-frère, pour le protéger. Monsieur Judge s'est immédiatement arrêté de frapper. Monsieur Rhadamanthe s'est levé. Il a présenté des excuses à son père et l'a assuré que cela n'arriverait plus. Et de fait, ce n'est plus arrivé.

Le silence s'installe après la fin du récit, seulement brisé par le son du couteau sur la planche à découper qui a repris son œuvre. Et donc voilà le secret des récompenses. Etre le meilleur sans dépasser Minos. Jamais. Et le seul moyen pour Rhada d'y parvenir a été de se brider. Et les gens ont pris ça pour un manque d'ambition, une marque d'asociabilité, la volonté d'être laissé tranquille… Bande de cons. Et pauvre Rhada. Son père l'a battu au point de le traumatiser et… Minute.

– Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père le frappait, n'est-ce-pas ? demande Kanon.

Nouveau blanc en face de lui. Une certaine gêne même. Qui ne présage rien de bon comme le confirme la réponse.

– Non.

– Il le battait souvent ?

Cette fois, le domestique est incapable de répondre. Physiquement. Sa main s'est raidie autour du couteau.

– Et quel âge avait Rhada quand ça a commencé ?

Le silence. Encore. Assourdissant.

– Au début, ce n'étaient que des cris, finit par murmurer Charon. Monsieur s'énervait lorsque Monsieur Rhadamanthe pleurait. Les coups ont commencé quelques années plus tard, après que Monsieur Rhadamanthe ait appris à marcher et qu'il soit capable d'échapper à notre surveillance. La mienne, principalement.

Kanon n'avait pas réellement besoin de cette réponse. Il s'en doutait. Et il aurait dû réaliser plus tôt. La manière dont Rhadamanthe a supporté les coups, quand il le protégeait durant l'agression… Cette façon de se foutre complètement de ce qui pouvait arriver à son corps, ces phrases absurdes où il répétait que ce n'était rien, pas grave, cette impression qu'il donnait que tout était normal, habituel… Habituel. Bordel. Bordel ! S'il avait pu imaginer, s'il avait su… Et dire qu'il l'a frappé… Il l'a frappé. Rhada. Il a frappé un enfant battu. Bordel… Bordel… Bordel ! Il comprend mieux pourquoi Eaque lui en a tellement voulu d'avoir blessé son petit frère… Quoique non. Si quelqu'un cassait la gueule de Saga ou de Milo, alors même que, de ce qu'il en sait, aucun d'entre eux n'a eu à subir ce genre de mauvais traitement, il réagirait probablement comme l'a fait le brun alors, en imaginant qu'un des deux ait été maltraité et qu'il soit au courant, il n'aurait jamais pu se contenter d'aboyer un peu et de proférer quelques menaces…

– Eaque le sait ? Que Rhada était un enfant battu, je veux dire.

– Monsieur Minos lui a avoué, récemment, l'incident que je viens d'évoquer. Monsieur Eaque était aux Etats-Unis lorsque c'est arrivé. Je ne crois pas qu'il soupçonne qu'il y ait eu des précédents. Et encore moins qu'ils aient été nombreux. Monsieur Judge s'est toujours relativement bien comporté envers Monsieur Rhadamanthe lorsque Monsieur Eaque était présent au Manoir. Et après cet épisode, jamais plus Monsieur Judge n'a levé la main sur lui.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté ?

– Monsieur Minos et son père ont eu une longue discussion ce jour-là. Ensuite les coups ont cessé ainsi que la rébellion de Monsieur Minos à l'encontre de son père.

Il n'est pas très difficile d'imaginer le genre de contrat passé entre ces deux-là.

– C'était la première fois que Minos intervenait ?

– Oui.

– Il ne réagissait pas avant ?

– Avant, il n'était pas directement témoin des brutalités de son père.

C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours une différence entre savoir et… voir. Et pas juste de deux lettres. Quand… Capucine était malade, au début, que ce soient les rendez-vous chez le médecin ou même les tonnes de médicaments, rien de tout ça n'avait suffi pour qu'il comprenne réellement. Peut-être qu'à Minos aussi, il a fallu un choc. Le choc de voir son petit-frère avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux dorés, son corps frêle avec ce père immonde le surplombant de sa rage… Oui. Cela a dû être un choc. Violent. En plus, Minos n'était qu'un enfant évidemment. Enfin, un ado mais… un enfant. Et Rhada… En plus d'avoir été traité comme de la merde par des parents qui ne l'aimaient pas, son père le frappait. C'est… dingue. C'est affreux. Odieux. Rhada…

– J'ai du mal à imaginer ce qu'ont dû être son enfance et son adolescence. A Rhada, je veux dire. Enfin, Minos aussi forcément mais Rhada…

– Je crois qu'il vous dirait qu'elles ont été heureuses. Au moins aussi heureuses qu'elles pouvaient l'être. Monsieur Rhadamanthe s'est toujours satisfait de ce qu'était sa vie, en tant que cadet, puis benjamin. Même si je suis le premier à reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas été des plus aisées, il a été élevé en ce sens… et je crois que vous savez qu'il n'a guère d'estime pour lui-même.

_N'a pas été des plus aisées_… _Guère d'estime_… Mais quelles conneries ! Quelles putains de conneries ! Bordel ! Comment… !

– Mais ça c'est clairement lié au fait qu'il était traité comme de la merde ! Et bien sûr qu'il se satisfaisait de sa vie ! Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire autrement ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix ! C'est n'importe quoi… Il supportait parce que personne ne l'aidait et personne ne l'aidait parce qu'il supportait… Sérieusement, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ? Pour lui… ou pour Minos, d'ailleurs ? Lui aussi n'était qu'un gosse après tout. Qu'il ait réagi n'importe comment pendant des années ça peut s'expliquer mais vous…

– Je ne suis qu'un domestique, Monsieur.

– Et alors ? C'est un peu facile comme excuse, vous ne trouvez pas ?

– Si. Sans le moindre doute. Je suis responsable, j'en suis conscient. Mais je ne voulais pas courir le risque d'être renvoyé et de les laisser seuls. Qui sait qui m'aurait remplacé ? Qui sait comment il aurait agi envers eux ? Et toute démarche officielle n'aurait été qu'un échec, compte tenu des appuis de la famille. Je les aime, je vous assure. J'ai toujours fait mon possible pour les soutenir et les protéger... J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour eux sur le moment, à chaque moment… et je me suis certainement trompé. Mais, quitte à me répéter, je ne suis qu'un domestique, Monsieur, et bien des choses dépassent mon entendement.

Le domestique reprend son travail. Kanon le regarde faire quelques instants et retient un soupir. Il vient d'en apprendre bien davantage sur Rhadamanthe que ce qu'il escomptait en abordant le domestique. Il n'arrive pas à s'en réjouir. Il voulait juste comprendre deux ou trois trucs et il se retrouve avec un historique complet. A bien y réfléchir, c'est comme avec Eaque quand il est venu ici pour la première fois – en excluant le mariage qui ne compte pas vraiment. Enfin si, bien sûr que le mariage compte mais c'était très différent de ses visites actuelles. Bref. Charon, comme Eaque ce jour-là, a partagé beaucoup avec lui. Un peu à la manière de ces personnes qui portent des secrets trop lourds pour eux, depuis trop longtemps, et qui saisissent une opportunité pour se décharger de leur fardeau. Pas la première, pas la plus évidente, parce que sauter sur la moindre occasion serait lâche. Les gens qui se sont jurés sincèrement de garder la bouche-cousue, pour la plupart, tiennent trop à cette promesse qu'ils se sont faite pour la trahir aussitôt. Mais ils finissent par craquer quand même. Certains sur leur lit de mort. Certains dans un confessionnal. Certains dans un journal intime. Certains face à la première personne qui semble s'intéresser sincèrement au sujet en démontrant un minimum de persévérance.

La première…

Son poing se serre. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Il prend une large inspiration.

– Vous préparez quoi ? demande-t-il après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme.

– Un velouté de potimarron, Monsieur. Des raviolis de Saint-Jacques aux châtaignes seront servis ensuite.

Dommage. Ça avait l'air bon… mais il est hors de question qu'il reste au manoir après ce qu'il vient d'apprendre et ce qui s'est passé avec les chevaux. S'il n'y avait eu que l'un ou l'autre, il aurait peut-être pu tenir mais là, c'est juste impossible. Il a envie de trop de choses différentes. Une part de lui plaint Rhada. Une part de lui est furieuse après lui. Une part aimerait qu'ils discutent, qu'ils s'expliquent. Mais à propos de quoi ? De tout. De rien. De rien surtout parce qu'une autre part de lui ne saurait pas quoi dire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Il a besoin de comprendre, il a besoin de réfléchir mais c'est impossible en restant à proximité du blond, il le sait. C'est comme ça. On ne peut pas faire le point à côté d'un abîme qui crie sa douleur en silence. Alors qu'on a envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui hurler dessus. Tout en même temps. Tout à la fois. Lui en coller une, pour le faire réagir. Le bercer, pour le consoler de cette tristesse qu'il ne doit même pas s'avouer ressentir. Rhada aurait bien besoin d'un des câlins de Milo, ces étreintes affectueuses et autoritaires que lui-même est totalement incapable de donner à l'homme qui vient d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Kanon l'observe un instant. Ses cheveux encore légèrement humides retombent en mèches folles sur son visage fermé. Il va le blesser. Il va le blesser en lui annonçant sa décision de partir maintenant, c'est une certitude, mais il n'a pas le choix. Ils se feraient beaucoup de mal s'il restait. Beaucoup plus en tout cas. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il sait ne plus vouloir, c'est souffrir. Il se lève, quitte sa place, franchit les trois pas qui le séparaient de la porte et du blond.

– Je vais rentrer, indique-t-il alors qu'il stoppe à côté de lui, sans le regarder.

Sa phrase est tombée comme un couperet.

– Tu ne souhaites pas rester dîner ?

– Non.

Kanon se tourne enfin vers le blond dont les traits se sont décomposés. Sur les remparts, deux flèches l'ont mortellement touché. Enfin pratiquement. Rhada est toujours vivant. A peine. Il vivra.

– Rhada… je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

– Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est produit cet après-midi ?

– Non ! Enfin… oui…. Enfin… non… C'est compliqué… Ne m'en veux pas. On se voit la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?

Une lueur passe dans le regard d'or. Evidemment. Rhada a cru que son départ précipité signifiait la fin de leur relation. Soupir mental. Enfin, cette fois, ce n'est pas totalement de la faute du caractère catastrophiste du blond. Le bilan de la journée n'est pas franchement génial. Mais c'est tellement fatiguant et blessant de le voir toujours tout remettre en cause.

– Je veux revenir te voir, se force à expliquer Kanon. Je veux revenir ici. Ce n'est pas parce que je pars maintenant que je ne veux plus te voir, je t'assure...

– Samedi prochain, nous ne nous verrons pas ici.

Hein ? Pourquoi ?

– Nous devons nous retrouver, avec ma tante, ton frère et les miens, à la salle de réception pour mettre au point les derniers détails concernant le réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre, développe le blond.

– Merde… c'est vrai…

Ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Mais alors complètement. Cela change tout. S'il ne peut pas voir Rhadamanthe en tête-à-tête le week-end prochain, cela change tout… Ou pas. Ou pas parce qu'il s'en voudrait encore davantage s'ils en venaient à passer une mauvaise soirée. Il ne peut toujours pas rester.

– Il faut quand même que j'y aille.

– Très bien.

Rhadamanthe fait signe à Charon. Le majordome quitte sa place, téléphone à Harmakhis pour l'avertir de sortir l'Audi, quitte la cuisine, suivi par les deux hommes, pour se rendre dans le vestibule. Leurs pas, sur le parquet ciré, résonnent, lugubres. Le vieil homme tend son manteau à Kanon. Il le met et marque un temps d'arrêt avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il prend une bonne respiration. C'est mieux d'agir ainsi.

– Kanon ?

Il se retourne vivement vers le blond.

– Jamais je ne t'en voudrai. Même si tu décidais d'arrêter de venir me voir, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir.

– Rhada, soupire Kanon. Arrête. Je ne veux pas arrêter de te voir alors ça suffit maintenant de dire n'importe quoi. Si je rentre, ça ne veut pas dire que…

Il hésite un instant. Sa main vient se poser sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

– On est toujours amis, Rhada.

Il aurait bien aimé mettre dans cette phrase plus de conviction, plus de certitudes. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire en sorte que Rhada y croit. Au lieu de ça, les orbes dorés ne lui renvoient que des doutes. Des doutes et de la douleur. En haut de sa tour, blessé, il semble incapable de déterminer si ces paroles réconfortantes, ou qui du moins tentent de l'être, sont plus que des mots censés adoucir ses derniers instants, si elles contiennent une part de vérité ou si elles ne sont que la marque de son trépas prochain, comme ces phrases qu'on dit aux soldats agonisants sur les champs de bataille lorsque tout espoir est perdu. Oui, il aurait dû être plus… moins…

– On est toujours amis, répète-t-il avant de retirer sa main et de quitter le Manoir.

Rhadamanthe ne l'a pas cru davantage la seconde fois.

* * *

Paris – Restaurant Les Trésors du Ciel

Gabriel s'installe à la table et accepte la carte du restaurant indien que Shaka lui a chaudement recommandé – le terme chaudement pouvant choquer s'agissant du conseil juridique de Sanctuary mais force est de constater que ses dernières vacances l'ont apparemment incité à s'ouvrir davantage sur ses collègues. En face de lui, Milo prend place à son tour. La journée qu'ils viennent de passer ensemble, s'il était adepte des superlatifs, il la qualifierait de parfaite, notamment la partie où ils se sont retrouvés en tête à tête, à se promener dans le bois de Boulogne, jusqu'à cet endroit qu'il affectionne particulièrement, ce banc à l'ombre des arbres, au bord de l'eau où il prend plaisir à lire Proust, au milieu des badauds. La prose de l'écrivain prend une autre dimension en ce lieu. A la manière de Milo en cet instant. Au cœur de ces lambris dorés, de ces dais sombres, de ces estampes hindoues, le DJ n'est pas dans son milieu naturel, loin s'en faut. Il parait même anachronique, décalé. Et pourtant… Et pourtant sa lumière intérieure rayonne, répondant parfaitement à la richesse de leur environnement. Milo n'a rien à faire ici et pourtant il ne pourrait être ailleurs.

Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Shaka.

Le serveur revient vers eux et prend leur commande. A lui, le menu des gourmets, à Milo, celui des grillades en raison d'un accompagnement de pommes de terre uniquement présent dans celui-ci, là où Gabriel a eu le choix entre épinards et aubergines.

– Je ne te l'ai pas demandé jusqu'à présent mais cela ne dérange pas Seika que tu me consacres ce week-end ?

Il a effectivement consciencieusement évité le sujet de la petite-amie tout au long de la journée, ainsi qu'une poignée d'autres également susceptibles de détourner l'attention du DJ de sa personne mais il est temps de changer de stratégie. Plusieurs fois, déjà, il s'est contenté de profiter d'être le centre d'intérêt de l'objet de son affection, même à l'époque où il ne se savait pas nourrir ce type de sentiments, il s'est trop laissé porter par le bonheur de sa présence à ses côtés. Il est hors de question qu'il renouvelle cette erreur. Ce diner, s'il compte en savourer chaque instant, doit lui permettre d'obtenir des réponses afin d'éclairer, un jour, les zones d'ombres qu'il perçoit chez le DJ alors que celui-ci, de l'autre côté de la table, étouffe un petit rire dans un de ces larges et lumineux sourires dont il a seul le secret.

– Aurais-je dit une bêtise ? s'enquiert Gabriel.

– Pas du tout, le rassure aussitôt le DJ. C'est simplement que… Quand je lui ai annoncé qu'on ne pourrait pas se voir ce week-end parce que je le passais avec toi, elle m'a dit que y avait pas de soucis.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu trouves drôle.

– Ce qui est drôle, enfin drôle… Elle mentait.

– Je ne te suis pas davantage…

– C'est juste que ça m'a rappelé comme j'ai galéré pour qu'elle finisse par admettre que ça la dérangeait. On a bien dû y passer une heure pour qu'elle finisse par dire que, oui, ça l'embêtait. Ça se comprend, d'ailleurs, parce qu'on a pas le temps de se voir beaucoup, surtout en ce moment, avec la préparation des réveillons.

Le Scylla sera ouvert pour les deux soirées évidemment et Milo dépense sans compter temps et énergie de manière à ce que ces deux soirées soient particulièrement réussies. Le cadeau qu'est ce week-end n'en prend que plus de valeur.

– Et pourtant tu es là, avec moi, constate Gabriel.

– Bah oui. Une fois qu'elle a admis que ça lui posait un problème, on a pu le régler. J'ai pu lui faire comprendre que, même si on sortait ensemble, j'avais le droit de passer du temps avec mes amis, que ça remettait rien en question, qu'elle avait pas à se sentir menacée. Parce que tant qu'elle avait pas admis le souci, on pouvait pas travailler dessus. Tu peux pas régler un problème tant que la personne refuse d'admettre qu'elle l'a.

– Comme dans le cas d'un homme frigide ?

Son vis-à-vis sort un autre sourire de sa panoplie. Le tendre et complice, cette fois. Les mille et un sourires de Milo, voilà une étude qui promettrait d'être intéressante.

– Sauf que toi, poursuit le DJ, même si je reste persuadé que votre espèce de relation avec Saga ne vous a pas forcément fait que du bien sur ce plan-là, t'avais pas un connard derrière toi pour te dire que le seul problème, c'est toi.

– Que faut-il comprendre ?

– Que son ex était un connard. Mais je vais pas t'embêter avec ça, ça ne te concerne pas.

Le serveur revient à leur table et leur présente leur plat et la bière que Milo a préférée à la boisson traditionnelle lors des repas indien : l'eau.

– Tout ce qui concerne nos amis nous concerne, objecte Gabriel tout en commençant sa dégustation. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la personne qui m'a dit une phrase semblable…

En face de lui, Milo marque un temps d'arrêt alors qu'il vidait le contenu de sa bouteille dans son verre.

– Tu sais que c'est une des techniques préférées de Kanon de me renvoyer mes principes à la gueule pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ? remarque-t-il avant de boire sa première gorgée. Et c'est toujours la preuve que je l'ai poussé dans ces derniers retranchements. Ce qui fait que je me pose une question. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir ?

Et voilà. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Kanon s'invite, s'impose dans la conversation. Il est illusoire d'espérer une discussion avec Milo dans laquelle celui-ci ne mentionnerait pas son meilleur ami. Cet après-midi encore les allusions ont été nombreuses.

– Je pourrais me vexer, tu sais.

– De quoi ? demande Milo en attaquant son plat. Que je te compare à mon meilleur ami ? Tu prends ça comme une insulte ?

Une réponse directement affirmative est impossible quand bien même elle n'est pas si éloignée de la vérité. Gabriel observe un instant Milo qui a toujours son air interrogateur sur le visage. S'évertuer à esquiver la question ne ferait que renforcer sa volonté d'obtenir une réponse. Parallèlement, il faut admettre que la relation entre les deux amis continuent de l'intriguer – davantage encore. Comment deux êtres en apparence si différents dans leur comportement, dans leur façon d'appréhender la vie et la coexistence avec leurs semblables peuvent être amis. Pire, meilleurs amis. Que Kanon considère Milo n'a rien d'étrange, ne serait-ce qu'en raison du faible nombre d'amis que Kanon possède. La situation de Milo est diamétralement opposée. Une foule gravite autour de lui et parmi elle, Kanon est celui qui a remporté le titre de meilleur ami sans que celui-ci n'ait grand-chose à voir, Gabriel en est convaincu, avec leur collocation. Même ce que lui a dit Milo au sujet de l'enchevêtrement de leurs histoires personnelles, de la compensation, plus ou moins consciente, de la relation qu'ils entretenaient avec leur mère et de leur échec, ne justifie en rien cette amitié. Elle n'explique que la perpétuation du lien, nullement sa transformation, du côté du DJ tout au moins, en un sentiment plus profond, plus sincère, plus noble que le simple besoin.

S'il parvenait à appréhender le cœur de ce qui lie à ce point Milo à Kanon, nul doute qu'il ferait un progrès fondamental dans sa compréhension du DJ. Le désagrément que lui cause la venue de Kanon dans la conversation n'est que de peu de valeur en comparaison.

– Il serait hypocrite de ma part de nier que Kanon n'est pas la personne que j'apprécie le plus au monde. S'il n'était ni le frère de Saga ni ton meilleur ami, nous ne nous adresserions pas la parole.

– Que tu l'aimes pas spécialement, je peux le comprendre, mais t'as l'air de lui reprocher quelque chose...

– Il ne pense jamais aux autres.

– C'est pas vrai, objecte aussitôt Milo. Il y pense. Ça n'intervient pratiquement pas dans la décision finale mais je t'assure qu'il y pense.

– C'est encore pire dans ce cas. Son égoïsme est parfaitement conscient.

– Parce que c'est un souci d'être égoïste ?

Gabriel se fige un instant pour relever la tête vers le DJ qui continue de manger consciencieusement. Comment lui, entre tous, peut-il avoir posé cette question ?

– C'est un truc que j'ai dû mal à comprendre, qu'on puisse lui en vouloir sous prétexte qu'il est la personne la plus importante pour lui. Techniquement, ça me parait plutôt logique comme base, d'être au centre de sa propre vie, non ? Tu sais, y a des moments où je me demande si ce que vous lui reprochez, ce serait pas vraiment de s'intéresser qu'à lui mais plutôt de ne pas s'intéresser assez à vous ou à ceux qui comptent pour vous. Saga, dans ton cas. Qu'en gros, vous lui en voulez d'être égoïste parce que vous l'êtes quelque part… et que lui l'assume plus que vous.

C'est pratiquement insupportable cette capacité qu'a le DJ de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert – même si le fait que Kanon ne semble pas réellement se soucier de Saga n'est pas la seule source de l'animosité qu'il ressent à l'encontre du jumeau de son meilleur ami, il faudrait être de mauvaise foi pour affirmer que cela ne pèse aucunement dans la balance –, alors que lui reste une énigme.

– C'est pas un reproche, tu sais, ajoute Milo. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir. Saga compte pour toi et Kanon est hyper important pour Saga. Et tu voudrais que Saga soit aussi hyper important pour Kanon. Il l'est, je peux te le garantir. Ne serait-ce que parce que pour Kanon, Saga, c'est un autre lui-même, c'est la partie de lui qui lui a manqué toute sa vie. Mais Kanon s'est construit tout seul ou presque. Il a dû se construire tout seul. Contre le monde. Être sa seule et unique priorité, ça a été la clé de sa survie.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de cours sur ce qu'implique de grandir seul, je te remercie.

– Mais toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de tout perdre.

– Selon toi, je devrais me réjouir d'avoir été abandonné à la naissance ?

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on peut pas souffrir de l'absence d'un truc qui n'a jamais été là. Dis-toi que la mort de Capucine, pour Kanon, ça a été ce qu'aurait été la mort de Saga pour toi. En pire. Parce qu'en plus, tout s'est effondré autour de lui. Son identité, sa vie… C'est toujours pas réglé cette affaire, d'ailleurs. La meilleure preuve, c'est que quand il parle d'elle, il l'appelle la folle, qu'il refuse de l'appeler maman, qu'il fait un blocage.

– Ce n'était pas sa mère.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il considère qu'il a tué ses deux mamans ?

La question résonne quelques secondes dans le silence qu'elle vient de provoquer.

– Il croit qu'il a tué la femme qui était tout pour lui, enchaîne le DJ. Et qu'il a tué les deux personnes qui étaient tout pour son autre lui-même. Et il continue à tenir debout, à se battre pour ce qu'il veut. C'est énorme qu'il arrive encore à vouloir quelque chose malgré toute la culpabilité qu'il ressent. Alors si être égoïste, ça lui permet de gérer tout ça, moi je dis que c'est génial qu'il soit égoïste et qu'il l'assume. Et, de toute façon, je vais me répéter mais pas grave, je vois mal comment on peut en vouloir à quelqu'un de penser d'abord à lui.

– Je ne te voyais pas en défenseur de l'individualisme.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu n'as de cesse de régler le moindre problème de tes proches. Pas que je m'en plaigne, ce serait parfaitement malvenu de ma part, mais le paradoxe m'interpelle.

– Où tu vois un paradoxe ? C'est pas parce que j'aide les gens que je pense pas à moi. On pourrait même dire que c'est tout le contraire. Après tout, aider les gens autour de moi, ça fait que mon coin de monde est peinard. Et j'aime bien que mon coin de monde soit peinard. Ça évite les emmerdes et ça laisse plus de temps pour faire ce qu'on aime, pour s'amuser et profiter de la vie. C'est ce que disait Dohko et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Voir les gens sourire, être bien dans leur peau, ça fait du bien. Ça me rend heureux. Si ça me rendait pas heureux, je ferais sûrement pas tout ça.

– Tu n'en es pas sûr.

– Hé ! Je peux pas en être sûr. J'ai pas de moyens d'aller vérifier dans les mondes parallèles, on n'est pas dans _Sliders _ou dans je sais pas quelle série de S-F. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que si la vie était différente, elle serait probablement pas pareille.

– Probablement pas, effectivement.

Le serveur s'approche pour retirer leurs assiettes à présent vides. Gabriel attend son départ pour reprendre la conversation.

– Et donc ? L'ex de ta petite amie ? Si tu souhaites en parler, évidemment.

– Ah oui… c'est vrai qu'on parlait de ça à la base… Donc, l'ex de Seika, c'est simple, c'est un connard. Un connard qui la traitait comme de la merde. A lui répéter tout le temps qu'elle était grosse et conne et que c'était pour ça qu'elle devait rester chez eux pendant que lui sortait avec ses collègues. Sérieusement, t'as vu Seika, est-ce qu'elle est grosse ? Non ! Elle est toute mimi ! Et elle est adorable. Sérieux, c'est une crème. Une crème chantilly. En plus, elle adore ça. Tu te rends compte qu'il l'empêchait de bouffer correctement et de l'ouvrir ? C'est pour ça que ça l'embêtait de me dire que ça la gênait que je passe le week-end avec toi. Parce qu'elle culpabilisait. Parce que cet enfoiré lui a appris à culpabiliser pour ce genre de conneries, en lui répétant que c'était sa faute si elle était pas assez intéressante pour qu'on passe du temps avec elle et qu'elle avait bien de la chance qu'un type comme lui ait bien voulu d'elle, alors qu'elle devait pas commencer à le faire chier quand il voulait sortir, parce que voir d'autres gens, c'était ce qui rendait la vie avec elle supportable. Ça me rend fou, ce genre de trucs. Si j'avais été la place de Seiya, je peux te dire que je me serais pas contenté de débarquer chez lui et de récupérer ma sœur. Je lui aurais fracassé la gueule. Il l'aurait senti passé, tu peux me croire. Je l'aurais défoncé.

– Et tu aurais fini en prison ou à découvert pour des années à cause des dommages et intérêts et de l'amende, contrairement à Seiya.

– Rien à foutre.

– Milo…

– Quoi ?

– Le nan est innocent.

De colère, le DJ a broyé dans sa main le pain qui reposait à droite de son assiette. C'est rare de le voir dans un tel état de rage, et la première fois où Gabriel en est le témoin et que Kanon n'en est pas la cause. Il est délicat de ne pas se réjouir de ce constat car il est la preuve, indubitable, que Kanon n'est pas tout, que la musique n'est pas tout, qu'il y a de la place, dans la vie du DJ, pour autre chose, pour d'autres gens. Cet énervement balaye les doutes qui pouvaient encore parfois l'envahir quant à la possible jalousie de Milo, son rejet longtemps absolu de Rhadamanthe Judge même si sa position, vis-à-vis du nouvel ami de Kanon, en avait fait taire quelques-uns. Cela ouvre cependant d'autres questionnements. Concernant les sentiments que nourrit le DJ envers cette jeune fille. Il n'en semble pas amoureux, pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier ou qu'il y a un mois, déjà, mais l'hypothèse bien qu'invraisemblable ne peut être totalement écartée. Mais si Milo n'éprouve aucun sentiment particulier envers Seika alors la conclusion est inévitable. Si ce n'est pas la personne qui le touche à ce point, ce ne peut être que le sujet du traumatisme dont il fait une affaire personnelle. La dépréciation d'autrui, quelle corde sensible fait-elle vibrer ? Quelle faille découvre-t-elle ?

De l'autre côté de la table, Milo semble avoir mis un peu de temps à réaliser son emportement et les conséquences de celui-ci.

– Désolé, murmure-t-il en rattroupant les miettes de pain.

– Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'était pas le mien. Mais peut-être devrions-nous laisser ce sujet de côté. Je m'en voudrais qu'il gâche notre soirée.

– C'est pas parce que je m'énerve un peu…

– Un peu ? relève aussitôt Gabriel.

– Un peu beaucoup… Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de finir ma phrase aussi, tente de se rattraper Milo dans un sourire enfantin.

– Mes excuses. C'est vrai que de nous deux, je suis le plus loquace.

– Ah bah carrément ! Un vrai moulin à paroles ! J'arrive jamais à en placer une !

Et voilà. Milo est redevenu lui-même. La porte s'est refermée sur les profondeurs de son âme. Et ce ne sont plus des doutes et des interrogations qui hantent à présent l'esprit de Gabriel. En cet instant, même son objectif premier – trouver le moyen de faire que Milo tombe amoureux de lui – lui semble secondaire devant la nécessité absolue de percer le mystère de ces ténèbres.


	83. Samedi 23 Décembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ La sortie à cheval, si elle n'a pas été une grande réussite (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire), a permis à Kanon d'en apprendre beaucoup sur Rhadamanthe, que ce soit sur son passé – Rhadachou était un enfant battu ! – ou sur sa capacité à nouer des relations – des gens semblent l'apprécier, truc de dingue. Le « seul » problème, c'est ce que toutes ces révélations ont perturbé Kanon au point qu'il a choisi la fuite (certaines diront comme d'hab et… enfin vala). Pendant ce temps, Gabriel et Milo ont dîné dans un restaurant indien pour clore la première journée de leur week-end de vacances. Et niveau informations récoltées, on peut dire que le numéro deux de Sanctuary n'est pas en reste._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous de continuer à suivre cette histoire et pour votre soutien. Compte tenu du temps depuis le dernier, on va éviter le blabla inutile… donc se contenter des réponses aux reviews anonymes._

_Sonia :__ Gab fait-il réellement des efforts pour Milo ? Disons que si tel est le cas, il compte bien qu'ils ne soient pas fait en vain et qu'ils lui « rapportent » au final (le gros lot étant Milo, je suis persuadée que Gabriel considère que la fin justifie totalement les moyens ^^). Est-ce un réel effort dans ce cas ?_

_chantal :__ Pas grave pour le lapsus, le nom de Gabriel est après tout Camus :p Quant au baiser torride, si baiser torride il doit y avoir… je ne dirai rien (ou alors en message privé, comme d'hab)._

_Saint Angel :__ On ne s'excuse pas pour le retard ou même, le cas échéant, l'absence de review. Ensuite contente de constater que ce chapitre t'a plu. En ce qui concerne Astérion, j'ai peur qu'il y ait un certain nombre de personnes qui souhaitent passer avant toi. Et, j'ai peur, comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre, que si tu passes après Minos, la torture soit encore une possibilité après le passage de l'aîné des Judge. Pour le fanart d'Aelina, je le connais et il me sert de fond d'écran, parce qu'effectivement, outre le fait qu'il est magnifique, il correspond exactement à l'ambiance de NWS, une ambiance que j'affectionne : je n'aurais pas imaginé ni écrit cette histoire si tel n'était pas le cas._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

Paris – Port Henri IV

Debout devant la passerelle menant au yacht de quatre-vingt mètres de long et trois niveaux qui accueillera la réception de la Saint-Sylvestre qu'organisent conjointement l'Empire et Sanctuary, Saga resserre les pans de son manteau afin de se protéger du crachin qui, par intermittence et ce depuis le début de la journée, s'évertue à glacer l'atmosphère et dont le parapluie que maintient au-dessus d'eux Gabriel ne parvient pas à l'isoler. Un peu plus loin, son amant discute avec le commercial chargé de cette dernière mise-au-point, un tout petit homme squelettique aux manières obséquieuses qui semble terrorisé à l'idée de traiter directement avec de si imposants clients, tant est si bien que, depuis leur arrivée, il ne s'est pratiquement adressé qu'à Ayoros – même si le fait que celui-ci se soit chargé de l'organisation et des négociations jusqu'à présent puisse également le justifier. Finalement, à quelques mètres de là, sa solitude prétendument justifiée par un désir de ne pas les importuner avec la fumée de sa cigarette, Kanon leur présente un visage fermé. Son jumeau lui en veut de le priver ainsi d'une après-midi avec cet ami qui a pris tant de place dans sa vie, cet homme qui ne ressemble à aucun autre et dont il n'est officiellement pas amoureux. Tout serait tellement plus simple si Kanon acceptait enfin de le leur présenter. Saga ne comprend pas que son jumeau veuille à ce point les tenir écarter de sa vie, de ce pan de sa vie.

Les yeux de Saga se posent sur Ayoros. Non. Cela est faux. Il comprend… ou du moins, il commence à comprendre grâce à ce long week-end passé dans sa belle-famille, quelques jours où, pour la première fois depuis des années, le monde qui l'entoure ne s'est pas défini par rapport à lui. Lorsque quelqu'un présente Gabriel, il met en avant le bras-droit et le meilleur ami de Saga Gemini. Le fait que Gaby fasse partie de leur monde depuis dix ans n'y change rien. Et il en va de même avec les autres. Ayoros Nikopolidis est son nouveau directeur-adjoint et, un jour, il sera officiellement son compagnon. Angelo et Mikael sont ses gardes-du-corps, Shura son domestique, Shaka son conseiller juridique… Qu'il le veuille ou non, son entourage se définit par rapport à sa personne, pas uniquement dans son esprit mais bien dans celui de tous ceux qui les observent. C'est encore plus vrai, plus généralisé depuis la mort de son père évidemment. Tant qu'il était encore vivant, il restait des moments où il n'était que le fils de Liam Gemini. Ils étaient rares, et de plus en plus à mesure qu'il grandissait et s'affirmait, mais ils existaient… et ont totalement disparu. Même le retour de Kanon n'a pas réellement changé cet état de fait car, si quelqu'un comme Milo le considère probablement davantage comme le jumeau de son frère plutôt qu'en tant que Saga Gemini, ses contacts avec les proches de Kanon sont ténus, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, et les autres, ceux qui les côtoient quotidiennement, sont pratiquement tous des employés de Sanctuary pour lesquels son frère est avant tout le jumeau rescapé de leur patron.

Il y a donc eu ce séjour au cours duquel il a été le petit-ami du fils aîné de la famille. Rien de plus. Tout s'est très bien passé même s'il doit reconnaître qu'il a mis un peu de temps à s'habituer à cette ambiance si peu coutumière pour lui. Le lendemain de leur arrivée, il s'est retrouvé à la cuisine, en compagnie de la mère d'Ayoros qui l'avait invité à l'accompagner. Devinant qu'il s'agissait avant tout pour elle de faire connaissance avec lui, il avait accepté bien volontiers – et s'était retrouvé en cuisine pour la première fois de sa vie s'il en croyait sa mémoire – et avait attendu les questions, qui n'avaient pas tardé, sur sa vie à Paris, ses centres d'intérêt et, bien évidemment, son travail et Sanctuary. C'est alors que la femme qui aurait dû l'écouter avec attention l'avait interrompu sans préavis pour hurler à son cadet d'aller rappeler à son père qu'il devait se rendre au village pour récupérer leur commande à l'épicerie et qu'ensuite, s'il avait le temps – précaution oratoire plutôt que réelle condition -, il y avait un problème avec la porte de la cabane dans le jardin…

- Lia a toujours été un grand bricoleur, lui avait-elle précisé en aparté. Mais je vous ai interrompu…

Et elle était repartie dans le nettoyage de ses carottes. Il n'avait pas été bien difficile de comprendre alors que ses questions n'étaient que de pure politesse, ou du moins n'étaient là que pour le faire se sentir à l'aise, l'intégrer, et qu'elle se moquait éperdument des réponses tant le fait de constater que son aîné était heureux semblait lui suffire.

Ces quelques jours où il n'avait pas été au centre de l'attention – même Marine semblait avoir oublié qui il était et ne lui témoignait aucun intérêt – avaient été agréables et, dans le cas où son frère expérimente une situation semblable chez son ami, Saga peut comprendre qu'il souhaite préserver ces espaces de tranquillité, même s'il doit reconnaître que lui-même n'a pas accueilli leur retour à Paris et donc le sien sous le feu des projecteurs avec réticence. Oui, cela ne lui déplait pas d'être le centre de ce monde comme il ne lui déplait pas de le diriger.

Enfin, une voiture sombre apparait sur le parking et vient se garer juste à côté de celle de Gabriel qui les a conduits jusqu'ici. Eaque Judge en descend et avance d'un pas rapide dans leur direction, bientôt suivi par le conducteur qui n'est autre que son frère Rhadamanthe.

- Minos n'est pas là ? leur demande le brun après les avoir salués.

- Comme tu le vois, lui répond Saga. J'imagine que votre tante a dû le retenir ?

- Cela m'étonnerait fort. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais elle ne sera pas présente aujourd'hui. Un de ses amis connait certains problèmes et elle a décidé de rester sur New York avec lui.

- Rien de grave, j'ose espérer ?

- Non. Enfin… Tout dépend de la personne à qui tu poses la question et de ta définition de grave, évidemment. Mais il n'y a certes pas mort d'homme. Du moins, pas encore.

- Tu possèdes un véritable don pour te montrer sibyllin.

- Plutôt pour ne pas dénier le droit à ma chère tantine de te conter elle-même et par le menu ce dont elle estimera pouvoir te faire part. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me tape sur les doigts en découvrant que je t'ai déjà tout raconter.

- Cela signifie-t-il qu'elle sera bien présente pour le réveillon ?

- Nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'une surprise mais je ne crois pas qu'elle renonce à sa venue, quitte à faire venir Mime avec ses bagages. Ah ! Voilà Minos…

Effectivement, la voiture de l'ainé des Judge fait son entrée sur la place. Avec quelques minutes de retard, ce qui est surprenant… mais ce qui l'est davantage encore est de constater que Minos conduit. Il est de notoriété publique que, lorsqu'il en a l'opportunité – raisonnable, s'entend -, l'Empereur fait toujours appel à un chauffeur, ne serait-ce qu'en raison de la possibilité de continuer à travailler durant les voyages et qu'il ne prend jamais le volant pour de simples trajets en ville. Le voir ainsi descendre par la portière du conducteur a de quoi en choquer plus d'un. A commencer par Eaque qui a ostensiblement froncé les sourcils avant de présenter un visage plus avenant et plus habituel.

- La Limo serait-elle en réparation pour que tu viennes en Jaguar ? lance le brun alors que son frère aîné n'est encore qu'à quelques mètres de lui. A moins que tu aies simplement donné un jour de congé à… comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ?

- Jabu, répond Minos en arrivant à hauteur de son cadet. Il est resté auprès de Thétis et la Daimler n'a aucun problème mais je ne suis pas venu discuter voitures ni domestiques. Bonjour Saga.

Le ton était sévère et la main tendue de l'Empereur n'est guère engageante. Pourtant ce doit être la première fois que ce n'est pas à lui, Saga, d'initier les salutations. Même lorsqu'il est invité, l'Empereur ne salue pas. Il est salué. Il s'agit clairement là d'une offre de paix. Que Saga accepte aussitôt.

- Minos.

- Gabriel.

Cette fois-ci, pas de poignée de mains mais un léger mouvement du chef. Minos fait ostensiblement des efforts à leur endroit.

- Minos, répond Gaby sur le même ton.

Le dernier salut est en direction de Rhadamanthe et prend la forme d'un simple échange de regards. Le blond semble éprouver quelques difficultés à soutenir celui de son aîné qui met fin au contact. Durant ce temps, Ayoros et le petit homme sont venus jusqu'à leur groupe. Quant à Kanon… Son jumeau n'a guère bougé, tout occupé à terminer sa cigarette. Au moins regarde-t-il dans leur direction… Finalement, Saga voit son cadet jeter son mégot, l'écraser de son talon et enfin daigner faire mouvement pour se joindre à eux. Enfin.

* * *

Ils ont visité le yacht. L'intérieur exclusivement. Au pont inférieur, l'accueil, le vestiaire et un salon qui sera aménagé afin de proposer des fauteuils confortables à ceux qui voudraient se reposer. Le pont intermédiaire sera le véritable théâtre de la soirée avec une piste de danse, le buffet principal, et l'estrade qui servira aux discours et à l'orchestre. Cela leur a pris du temps de parcourir l'ensemble du bâtiment. Au détail prêt que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont fait et, qu'avant de passer au reste de l'ordre du jour - au cours duquel il faudra, par exemple, choisir le type de buffet et le type d'orchestre –, il est un point, fondamental, que Minos veut aborder. Aussi le fait-il.

- Qu'en est-il de du personnel médical et de l'infirmerie ?

Eaque lève les yeux au ciel. Minos ignore ce mouvement d'humeur de son cadet et reste concentré sur le petit homme qui semble pris au dépourvu. Il ne le devrait pas.

- Un local, au pont inférieur, a été aménagé ainsi que vous le souhaitiez. Je vais vous y conduire, bien sûr, ajoute-t-il après quelques secondes passées à subir son regard insistant.

Il les conduit jusqu'à une petite pièce, sans doute habituellement réservée au strict usage du personnel. Ce doit être une plaisanterie. Un brancard, une chaise, un bureau, une armoire dans laquelle ont probablement été rangées des trousses de premiers secours, voilà donc ce que cet être insignifiant ose appeler infirmerie. Minos retient un regard incendiaire. Une approche plus posée est ici nécessaire. Plus adaptée. La sentence n'a pas à être exécutée immédiatement. Cet homme a le droit de comprendre ce qui lui arrive et pourquoi cela lui arrive. Cet homme a le droit de se débattre dans les fils que Minos actionnera, de garder sa lucidité à l'approche, lente, de son inéluctable fin. Il a le droit d'avoir le temps d'implorer une grâce que Minos ne lui accordera pas. Mais il aura eu la possibilité de se repentir. Après tout, son crime n'est pas si atroce. Il s'agit d'une erreur, due à son incompétence. Oui, la torture est une forme de miséricorde car elle accorde au condamné le temps de confesser ses pêchés, d'être pardonné, là où les véritables criminels n'ont pas à bénéficier de cette mansuétude. Les véritables criminels doivent être anéantis dans l'instant, condamnés ainsi à l'Enfer éternel. Les véritables criminels… Tous ceux qui lui donnent l'envie de tuer.

Ces considérations n'ont duré qu'un instant mais Eaque l'a bien évidemment mis à profit. Eaque le connait. Eaque sait tout de ses réactions.

- Bon, commente le brun d'un ton badin, ce doit être loin de ce qu'imaginait mon frère ici présent ainsi que nous l'indique la lueur dans son regard mais ce n'est pas si mal pour un début.

- Cesse de plaisanter, réplique instantanément Minos.

- Je ne plaisante pas, rétorque Eaque sur le même ton. Et si tu as des reproches à formuler, je te conseille d'appeler New-York : je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de notre chère tantine dans cette affaire.

Un regard. Une exigence d'explication. Comme d'habitude, il n'en faut pas plus à Eaque…

- Elle m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tu restes raisonnable sur ce point, développe-t-il tout en continuant à minauder.

- J'ai accepté l'idée de ce réveillon flottant à la condition d'une sécurité médicale satisfaisante, siffle Minos entre ses dents.

C'est faux, en partie. Il en est conscient. Il a également accepté en raison de la pression de ses proches qui, tous, ont été enchantés, enthousiasmés par cette idée ridicule. Pandore, Thétis, Julian, Eaque même… Tous. Tous sauf lui qui a été le premier, qui a été le seul à voir le problème qu'un tel lieu poserait inévitablement.

- Vous savez, tente de se défendre le mouton apeuré qui fait office d'accusé, le bateau est très stable, la Seine très calme et notre allure sera des plus faibles. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a nullement à craindre de mal de mer de la part des invités et…

Minos entend à peine son laïus. Il ne lui accorde plus aucune attention. Deux raisons à cela. La première est que cette créature pathétique n'a rien compris. Cela n'est en rien surprenant. Incompétence et stupidité vont souvent de pair. La seconde… Eaque le regarde.

Dieu qu'il est beau.

Dieu qu'il est magnifique.

Son assurance. Son arrogance même. Son intelligence. La lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux, son sourire ironique, auxquels, déjà, se mêle le sérieux qu'il arborera si la suite de la discussion le rend nécessaire… Eaque…

- Il n'est pas question ici de maux de ventre, déclare le brun mettant ainsi fin à l'exposé ridicule sans cesser pour autant de braquer ses yeux d'améthyste dans ceux d'or. Mais tes craintes ne sont pas plus justifiées.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? s'irrite Minos.

- Encore une fois, je ne suis que le porte-parole de Pandore. Vois avec elle pour l'argumentation de fond.

Le ton est sec. Violent. Sans appel. Eaque ne joue plus. Eaque s'oppose à lui.

- Tu ne t'acquitterais pas de cette tâche avec autant d'ardeur si tu ne partageais pas ses vues, contre implacablement Minos.

Le visage d'Eaque se transforme. Ainsi, il a visé juste. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Comme leur tante, Eaque est irrité par ce que tous nomment ses délires protecteurs. Simplement, Minos espère que les raisons de la colère de son ancien amant sont bien différentes. Il espère… Ce n'est assurément pas l'attitude adéquate et pourtant… Il aimerait, il veut croire que de le voir ainsi s'inquiéter pour sa femme et leurs futurs enfants a réveillé chez Eaque d'anciens sentiments – car, oui, il n'est nulle question de mal de mer ici mais simplement d'une grossesse gémellaire qui va entrer dans son huitième mois et pour laquelle Minos refuse de courir le moindre risque. De voir ainsi ses proches ne faire aucun cas de la sécurité des jumeaux à naître, le rend fou. Le seul à qui il peut pardonner pareille inconséquence est Eaque… justement car sa réaction peut n'avoir rien de semblables aux autres. Elle n'a rien de semblable. Eaque est intelligent. Eaque a toujours protégé Rhadamanthe. Eaque a forcément compris. Cette fureur chez lui, contenue bien sûr, dissimulée sous des railleries mordantes, ne peut être le fruit que de sa jalousie.

Et si Eaque est jaloux, cela veut dire qu'Eaque l'aime encore un peu… Du moins…

C'est affreux. C'est affreux de s'en réjouir. C'est affreux car cela veut dire qu'il fait encore souffrir Eaque. Il n'a pas la moindre envie de lui faire du mal. Il n'en a jamais eu envie. Enfin… Si. Cela est arrivé. Quelques fois. Et il doit bien reconnaître qu'en ce jour, savoir qu'Eaque éprouve peut-être encore des sentiments à son égard, des sentiments de cette nature… Egoïste. Sale égoïste. Sale égoïste qui veut croire que son ancien amant, que son amour est incapable de l'oublier.

- En effet, je partage ses vues, confirme le brun. Parce qu'elles sont fondées. Parce qu'elle a raison. Parce que tu te conduis comme un imbécile. Tu ne peux pas, sous prétexte de ta paranoïa paternelle, transformer un navire de croisière en service néo-natal de pointe !

- Et s'il arrive quelque chose à Thétis au cours de la soirée ? Combien de temps pour la transporter aux urgences ? S'il arrive quelque chose aux jumeaux ? Sans même parler de perdre ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre eux, s'il devait…

- S'il leur arrive quelque chose, la brigade fluviale sera là en quelques minutes et transportera ta femme dans les meilleures conditions plus sûrement et plus rapidement qu'aucune ambulance ne le pourrait, assène Eaque. Et, de toute façon, il ne leur arrivera rien.

- Tu n'en sais rien, gronde Minos en détachant chaque mot.

Il tente de contenir sa fureur. Qu'Eaque ait basculé dans le domaine de la raison le rend fou. Oh bien sûr, cela ne veut rien dire. Cela ne signifie en rien que son espoir précédent est infondé. Eaque est sans le moindre doute capable de tenir ce rôle et d'atteindre cette perfection dans son jeu… mais c'est plus fort que lui. La simple possibilité de voir son amour ne plus rien ressentir pour lui le met dans une rage folle même s'il en est aussi heureux. Cela est sans doute mieux pour Eaque. Pour eux tous. Oui… Tout est sans doute pour le mieux. Cela lui semble juste insupportable. Rien, donc, qu'il ne puisse gérer avec un peu de temps.

- Je suis d'accord avec Minos.

- Kanon, l'interpelle Saga, je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux que tu interviennes dans cette affaire.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis la preuve vivante que tout peut arriver, non ? Et je ne parle pas de mon agression mais mon enlèvement, vous l'avez oublié ?

- Je doute que les jumeaux se fassent enlever considérant qu'ils ne sont même pas encore nés, cingle aussitôt Eaque. Et ce genre de considérations ne règle en rien la question. Bien. Ce que je propose, c'est de recruter en urgence du personnel médical, un médecin et un infirmier, que nous paierons à prix d'or, afin qu'ils assurent une permanence en lieu et place des secouristes initialement prévus. Ils utiliseront ce local que nous pourrons, à la rigueur, un peu mieux équiper. A nos frais, Saga, cela va sans dire.

- C'est absolument hors de question, répond calmement celui-ci. Il s'agit d'un événement commun, toutes les dépenses seront partagées.

- Comme tu veux. Minos ? Cela te convient-il ?

- Non.

En face de lui, les yeux d'Eaque luisent d'un éclat meurtrier.

- Tu me demandes mon avis, je te le donne. Cela ne me convient pas, insiste l'Empereur.

- Et peut-on savoir ce qui ne te sied pas ?

- Un recrutement aussi hâtif ne peut apporter toutes les garanties.

- Nous passerons par une agence, les intervenants seront diplômés et leur curriculum aura été vérifié ! Quelles garanties supplémentaires voudrais-tu ? s'exclame Eaque.

- Je ne confierai pas mes enfants à de sombres inconnus potentiellement incompétents !

Il a explosé… mais ce n'est pas ce qui arrêtera Eaque. D'ailleurs cela ne l'arrête pas. La fureur de l'Empereur ne l'a jamais impressionné.

- Et peux-tu me dire à quel médecin tu accorderais ta confiance ? finit de s'insurger le brun. Aucun ne trouve grâce à tes yeux ! Même avec ceux de la clinique, dont l'équipe est mondialement reconnue pour sa compétence, tu es d'une méfiance absolue ! Alors dis-moi ! Je te demande un nom ! Un seul !

- Hyppolite Twin.

Minos se fige au son de la voix de Rhadamanthe qui vient de répondre à sa place. Il s'agit de la première intervention de son petit-frère depuis son arrivée, de sa première prise de parole. Il n'est pas anodin qu'elle survienne maintenant. Rhadamanthe vient de stopper nette cette dispute. En deux mots, prononcés d'une voix calme et grave, simplement factuelle, et tout en apportant une réponse, la meilleure, au débat qui les occupe, il vient de leur rappeler que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, pour les querelles personnelles. Rhada est… Rhada. Parfait, comme à son habitude. Absolument irréprochable.

- On peut effectivement l'inviter, reprend Eaque lui aussi apaisé par cette intervention. Son frère l'est déjà de toute façon. Et il acceptera sans doute de se charger de Thétis, si un quelconque problème devait survenir. Cela te conviendrait-il, cette fois ?

Ils échangent un regard durant quelques secondes. Minos y voit toujours poindre de l'agressivité. Il détourne les yeux et acquiesce en silence. Aucune autre réaction n'est envisageable, de toute façon. Et le groupe remonte sur le pont principal. Lentement. Des conversations se nouent à mi-voix tandis que le nouvel adjoint de Saga s'entretient avec l'être pathétique qui doit encore trembler intérieurement et n'a pas compris, pas exactement, ce que lui a à faire pour réparer son erreur et sauver sa tête. Saga et cet Ayoros Nikopolidis sont amants. C'est une évidence même s'ils font tout pour le cacher. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'il est inutile de chercher à dissimuler totalement l'affection qu'ils se portent, que cela même les rend suspects, qu'il serait plus efficace de travestir leur amour en une profonde amitié. Ils ne le savent pas encore et ils ne le sauront probablement jamais : aucune obligation ne les empêche de révéler leur relation. Ils finiront par le comprendre. Et ce jour-là, ils pourront être eux-mêmes.

Le poing de Minos se serre. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon s'autoriser à avoir ce genre de pensées ? Eaque ne l'aime plus… Et puis Thétis… Et les enfants. Il doit se concentrer sur les enfants.

Ils pénètrent dans la salle de réception. A peine l'ont-ils réalisé qu'une voix s'élève par-dessus les discussions.

- Bon bah moi, je vais faire un tour dehors.

Tous les visages se tournent vers Kanon.

- Quoi ? lance-t-il à l'assemblée et plus particulièrement à Saga qui s'en fait le porte-parole.

- Pourquoi veux-tu partir ?

- Je ne pars pas, je vais dehors, rétorque, hargneux, le second Gemini.

Quelque chose, dans son attitude, dans son timbre, indique clairement que si Saga continue dans cette voie, cette réponse pourrait très bien se retrouver rapidement obsolète. L'instant d'après, pourtant, Kanon semble regretter sa réaction, son emportement. Il ne se maitrise pas totalement, pas encore, même s'il semble le vouloir. Peut-on réellement y parvenir ? Lui-même n'a toujours pas atteint ce but après vingt-cinq années d'entrainement, la preuve en est ce précédent éclat de voix contre Eaque.

- Vu que je ne pense pas que vous allez laisser les gens fumer à l'intérieur, s'explique Kanon, je me disais que ce serait pas mal d'aménager l'extérieur pour ceux qui voudraient s'en griller une. Et pour ceux qui voudront prendre un peu l'air parce que tout le monde ne va pas vouloir rester confiné ici toute la soirée. Et donc comme je suis fumeur, il me semble que je suis tout indiqué pour aller faire un tour et un premier état des lieux pendant que vous vous occuperez de trucs ici, histoire qu'on gagne du temps. Et puis j'ai envie d'une clope. Mais si quelqu'un veut m'accompagner…

Kanon ne finit pas sa phrase, pas plus qu'il n'attend de réponse. Il marche d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers qui le mèneront à l'extérieur. Quelques secondes plus, Rhadamanthe fait à son tour mouvement dans cette direction.

- J'ai, moi aussi, envie d'une cigarette, lance-t-il en guise d'explication sans que cette assertion ne soit destinée à une personne en particulier.

Sans précipitation, il traverse la pièce à la suite de Kanon qui a déjà disparu à l'étage supérieur. Il va rejoindre l'homme qu'il aime.

* * *

Le pont supérieur est vaste. Très vaste. Et agréable, c'est certain. Nettement plus, en tout cas, que les salons juste en-dessous. Spacieux, eux aussi, évidemment – tout est gigantesque, de toute façon, sur ce yacht-péniche-paquebot – mais pas suffisamment pour rendre tolérable la tension présente au sein de cette réunion entre les clans Judge et Gemini – même pas au complet, en plus… et quand on pense qu'au réveillon, il faudra rajouter des centaines d'invités au tableau… bref…-, même s'il faut bien avouer que les premiers sont à l'origine du plus gros des conflits. Que lui avait dit Rhada ? Minos et Eaque, les meilleurs amis du monde ? Très peu crédible après ce à quoi il vient d'assister même s'il veut bien reconnaitre qu'il lui arrive de s'engueuler avec Milo ou avec Saga. Mais rarement devant les gens, enfin des gens autre que leur proches… Enfin rarement devant quelqu'un qui serait pris à témoin et se retrouverait devant un choix impossible. Enfin rarement devant quelqu'un comme Rhada, quoi…

Adossé au bastingage, Kanon observe le blond qui le rejoint d'un pas lent. Est-ce pour cacher leurs liens ou bien craint-il cette entrevue, la première depuis… la dernière ?

Arrivé près de lui, Rhadamanthe sort de sa poche intérieure son étui à cigarettes et l'ouvre. Kanon en prend une… que Rhada lui allume quelques secondes plus tard, avant de faire de même avec la sienne, de s'installer à côté de lui, tourné vers le rivage. Une bouffée de fumée. L'air frais. Cela fait du bien. Kanon rejette la tête en arrière. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel nuageux est pâle. Presque sale. Fatigué.

- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça la semaine dernière, déclare-t-il suffisamment bas pour que personne, même surgissant à l'improviste, même se promenant sur les ponts inférieurs, ne puisse intercepter une bribe de cette conversation.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répond le blond sur le même ton.

- Cela tombe bien, ce n'est pas ce que je fais. On peut être désolé sans s'excuser ou même sans regretter ce qu'on a fait. Je tiens ça de Milo.

- Ton ange-gardien est indubitablement un sage, murmure Rhada après quelques secondes de silence.

- Ou un fou. Je connais pas mal de monde qui penche pour cette option-là, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il me supporte. Y compris lorsque je me comporte avec lui comme je me suis comporté avec toi… parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas contre lui que j'agis comme ça. Et c'est ce que je voudrais que tu comprennes aussi.

Kanon est fier de lui. De son discours. De son calme. Il ne s'est pas énervé. Il ne s'est pas emporté. Il s'est contenté de… rester centré sur son objectif. Expliquer posément plus que rattraper le coup. Mais les secondes s'égrainent et sa confiance en ses paroles, en la fermeté de son ton, son assurance s'effritent légèrement. Ce n'est pas une raison pour changer d'attitude. S'il bouscule Rhada maintenant, tout cela n'aura servi à rien. Une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine. Peut-être devrait-il quitter le pont ? Ce serait sans doute plus simple pour garder sa contenance, son prétendu recul au lieu d'être tenté de faire admettre au blond qu'il dit la vérité, de se battre pour, au final, ne se retrouver que face aux orbes dorés emplis de doute. Ce qui serait une très mauvaise idée : rien que d'y penser, il sent ses doigts se crisper autour de sa cigarette. Oui, il ferait mieux de partir. Laisser Rhada à ses pensées. Quelles qu'elles soient. Et surtout, surtout, ne pas essayer de les deviner. Partir. Et ne plus y penser. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. La seule. Ecraser sa cigarette et quitter les lieux, redescendre et expliquer qu'il va falloir rajouter des cendriers partout et peut-être des plantes en pots… Des arbustes. Comme dans une véranda ou un jardin d'hiver… pour transformer cet endroit en un espace radicalement différent de ce que sera la réception en bas. Un havre de paix où l'on pourra venir prendre l'air. Respirer. Respirer.

Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Et c'est ce qu'il va faire d'ailleurs…

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, déclare le blond. A toute cette journée. Dès notre arrivée au haras, tu as été mal à l'aise et pourtant tu es resté. Ton trouble a continué ainsi toute la journée et lorsque nous sommes rentrés au Manoir, tu n'es pas parti immédiatement… mais tu es parti. Et j'en suis heureux.

- Comment… ?

Comment est-ce que Rhada peut-il se réjouir qu'il se soit barré ? Surtout vu la tête qu'il tirait quand il est parti… Et puis, merde, Rhada tient à lui. Comment… ?

- Lorsque tu désires mettre un terme à l'une de nos entrevues, tu le fais… La conclusion de cette journée en a été la preuve. Ce qui implique que tu ne restes que lorsque tu le souhaites réellement. Je trouve que c'est une excellente base sur laquelle fonder notre… relation.

Rhadamanthe n'a pas quitté des yeux les rives de la Seine. Il n'a même pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il semble parfaitement calme, continuant de fumer tranquillement. Ces quelques phrases, prononcées de sa voix minérale, sont-elles le signe qu'il a enfin accepté leur amitié ? Ou tout du moins qu'il est conscient que Kanon le fréquente en… toute liberté ? Que rien ne l'y oblige ? Qu'il le fait… parce qu'il le veut ? Qu'il en a envie ? Toutes ces semaines de combat pour lui faire admettre la réalité de ce qui les lie n'auraient donc pas été vaines ? C'est bien. C'est même mieux que ça. C'est… vraiment bien.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Kanon a déjà entendu cette phrase. Rhadamanthe l'a déjà prononcée. Le 14 février dernier. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Rhadamanthe s'est redressé. Il s'écarte de la rambarde et plonge sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour en sortir un petit paquet, entouré de papier gris et d'un ruban argenté, qu'il lui présente aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Kanon

- Un briquet.

Tant pis pour la surprise. En même temps, c'est entièrement de sa faute : il a posé une question, il savait à quoi s'attendre avec Rhada. Mais pourquoi un briquet ? La réponse est évidente tant il a fait croire au blond qu'il n'en a jamais sur lui. Serait-ce une manière pour Rhada de lui faire comprendre qu'il en a marre de lui allumer ses clopes ? Peu probable. Ou en tout cas nettement moins que le cas d'un Rhadamanthe voulant lui offrir quelque chose d'utile, quelque chose dont Kanon a effectivement besoin… Mais a-t-il réalisé qu'en choisissant le briquet, il l'obligera, d'une certaine façon, à penser à lui à chaque fois qu'il fumera ? Souhaite-t-il s'immiscer dans son intimité ? Dans tous ces moments qu'ils passent loin l'un de l'autre ? De renforcer le lien qui les unit ? Ou bien est-ce un dommage collatéral qu'il accepte en regard de l'utilité de l'objet ? A-t-il seulement envisagé la question sous cet angle ?

Le briquet. Argenté. Sobre et élégant. Et définitivement moderne. Magnifique. Vraiment. Et incroyablement… Kanon n'en voudrait pas d'autre.

- Nous ne devrions pas nous éterniser ici, constate le blond, le tirant de ses pensées.

Oui, c'est sans doute mieux de redescendre avant que les autres, en bas, commencent à se poser des questions. Et surtout avant qu'ils imaginent des réponses pour combler des vides qui ne les concernent pas. Kanon referme sa main sur le briquet, le quittant enfin des yeux pour s'intéresser à son ami.

- Avant qu'on y aille, tu n'aurais pas une idée de cadeau que je pourrais t'offrir, moi ?

- Tu n'as pas à…

Soupir.

- Ecoute. Tu as eu envie de me faire un cadeau, tu l'as fait et j'en suis heureux. Sincèrement, cela me fait très plaisir. De mon côté, j'ai envie de te faire un cadeau aussi alors dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir et c'est tout. J'ai essayé d'y réfléchir après ton anniversaire, enfin pour ton anniversaire qui avait été décalé, mais je ne trouve rien qui me fasse me dire « tiens, ça, c'est pour Rhada et personne d'autre » alors, c'est un peu nul de demander, je sais… Les surprises, surtout quand elles tombent juste, c'est toujours mieux mais c'est pire que tout quand elles tombent à côté et je ne voudrais pas…

Il s'arrête. Ils se regardent. Ils plongent un instant et remontent aussitôt à la surface. Ils doivent retourner en bas. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre…

- Passe un joyeux Noël, murmure gravement Rhadamanthe avant de se détourner.

Une seconde pour la surprise. Une seconde pour la colère. Une seconde, à peine davantage, pour se lancer à la poursuite de Rhadamanthe et lui attraper le poignet.

- Je ne te laisserai pas redescendre avant que tu m'aies dit ce que tu veux.

Une seconde pour la surprise et peut-être une pointe de déception au cœur de l'abime. Les doigts de Rhadamanthe viennent toucher sa main, sa peau, desserrer cet étau qui l'emprisonne. Lentement. Doucement. Si lentement et si doucement que Kanon n'envisage pas une seconde de résister. Ils restent ainsi un instant. Face à face. Yeux dans les yeux. Main dans la main. La pression des doigts de Rhadamanthe sur les siens est si ténue qu'elle pourrait paraître irréelle.

- Je viens de le faire, lâche le blond dans un souffle.

Ses doigts glissent le long de ceux de Kanon. Une caresse pour se libérer, se dire au revoir.

C'est à peine si Kanon le voit quitter la terrasse. Il reste figé, une main crispée autour du briquet, le regard perdu dans le vide… surpris, effrayé par ce que ce contact et ces quelques instants viennent de provoquer en lui.

Déjà parce qu'il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que tout ce que Rhada veut comment cadeau, c'est que lui-même soit heureux. Et ensuite, surtout… Il aurait aimé que le contact entre eux dure plus longtemps. Il aurait aimé que la prise soit plus ferme, plus… concrète. Il aurait aimé qu'ils se rapprochent, qu'ils… Il aurait aimé finir dans les bras de Rhada. Contre lui. A nouveau. Encore. Et… Sauf que non. Cela aurait été une très mauvaise idée. Car ce n'est plus Rhadamanthe qu'il sent contre lui dans son esprit, qu'il tient entre ses bras… Ce n'est plus son corps qu'il sent contre le sien mais celui d'un pâle et frêle enfant, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'or, dont le visage se couvre de marques de coups, de bleus et d'ecchymoses. Un enfant qui lui déchire le cœur.

* * *

Rhadamanthe Judge est le premier à réintégrer la salle de réception du pont principal. Son visage est tout aussi impénétrable que lorsqu'il l'a quittée. Ignorant du silence et des regards tournés vers lui, il réintègre sa place en retrait de ses frères et les discussions sur l'aménagement de l'espace reprennent leur cours même si Eaque ne peut s'empêcher totalement de l'observer à la dérobée. Minos, lui, ne parait lui accorder aucune attention particulière. Le cadet semble ne pas avoir renoncé à l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse à la question qu'il n'a pas formulée. Minos n'en attendait apparemment pas. Faut-il y voir le signe que l'Empereur ne sait rien de la réelle nature de la relation entre son frère et Kanon Gemini ? Là où Eaque en connaîtrait quelques tenants et aboutissants ? Toujours est-il qu'Eaque ne semble pas plus capable que Gabriel de lire le visage fermé du blond quand bien même il le côtoie quotidiennement et plus régulièrement encore.

Kanon les rejoint à son tour. Quelques minutes ont passé, le temps, peut-être, pour lui, d'une autre cigarette. Le visage qu'il leur présente n'est guère plus avenant ni plus lisible que celui du benjamin des Judge. Tout ce que l'on y décèle est un certain énervement pour ne pas dire un énervement certain… mais Kanon a pratiquement toujours l'air énervé et les raisons, si tant est qu'il en ait besoin, peuvent être profondes tout autant que futiles.

Kanon est un mystère, chaque jour plus impénétrable. Le pire étant, probablement, que Gabriel ne s'intéresse à lui qu'à son corps et son esprit défendant. Il souhaiterait, plus que beaucoup de choses, pouvoir ne plus se soucier de lui, plus du tout. Mais il y a Saga. Mais il y a Milo. Et pire, il y a Kanon. Kanon qui, après s'être morfondu – à sa manière - durant des mois à cause de ses sentiments envers Rhadamanthe Judge, serait tombé amoureux d'une de ses anciennes connaissances après que le dit Rhadamanthe lui ait sauvé la vie. Malgré le conseil, avisé, de Milo, il ne parvient pas à se défaire de l'envie de comprendre l'incompréhensible non plus seulement pour Saga mais bien pour le principe même. La remarque de Milo a probablement eu son rôle à jouer dans cette nouvelle motivation. Le DJ semble accepter, sans sourciller, les plus ubuesques comportements de son meilleur ami, il admet l'absurde, et ce n'est certes pas par indifférence. Comment de telles choses peuvent-elles seulement être possibles ?

Comment peut-on tout accepter ? Même lui a parfois eu du mal à garder son calme face à Saga. Même lui, alors que son amitié envers Saga ne souffre aucune contestation, a éprouvé le besoin de le quitter, de s'installer ailleurs, de trouver son propre oxygène. Pour lui. Pour Saga. Pour que leur relation de quasi-symbiose ne connaisse pas de fin tragique. Alors comment Milo parvient-il, lui, à tout supporter avec cette apparente absence d'effort totalement déconcertante ?

Et comment des sentiments peuvent-ils disparaître en de telles circonstances ?

Gabriel croise le regard de Kanon alors que celui-ci finit d'expliquer la manière dont il voudrait que soit aménagé le pont supérieur. Le petit homme de la compagnie, sur lequel l'épisode de l'infirmerie semble avoir produit son effet, acquiesce à toutes les demandes avant de suspendre son stylo lorsque des objections sont émises par d'autres membres de leur groupe. Et, à nouveau, Minos et Kanon se rejoignent, prenant cette fois le parti du jardin d'extérieur et de son offre d'intimité, tandis qu'Eaque s'oppose à eux, dénonçant, à juste titre, les températures qui ne manqueront pas d'être dommageables aux plantes. Kanon ne semble pas réellement se soucier d'avoir le soutien de l'Empereur et même de se désintéresser complètement de la conversation qui continue d'avoir lieu entre les deux frères. Toute son attention semble être concentré vers Gabriel, dans leur échange silencieux et, à mesure, qu'il dure, son énervement semble aller croissant jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'y mettre un terme brutal.

- De toute façon, faites comme vous voulez, je m'en fous, déclare le jumeau de Saga. Moi, je me casse.

- Kanon !

Il se retourne vers son frère qui vient de l'apostropher.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas partir avant la fin de cette réunion, s'agace Saga.

- Bien sûr que si, je peux, lance-t-il avec une once de défi dans la voix. Et puis pourquoi je resterais ? A quoi ça sert que je sois là, tu peux me le dire ? Pour moi, une fête, ça se résume par Milo aux platines, des chips dans un saladier et des bières dans le frigo, et un réveillon par une nuit en boite, passée derrière le comptoir pour les trois derniers, alors je peux te garantir que vos débats sur la couleur des costumes des serveurs, ça me passe largement au-dessus. Ou plutôt carrément à côté, parce que, franchement, se prendre à ce point la tête sur des détails débiles… Mais si ça vous amuse, je m'en voudrais de vous gâcher votre plaisir. Donc continuez, je vous en prie. Moi, j'y vais.

- Et où est-ce que tu vas ?

La question de Saga n'est autre que l'annonce de sa défaite. Peut-on lui en tenir rigueur ? La courte tirade de Kanon vient de lui rappeler, douloureusement, à quel point Kanon ne se sent pas encore à sa place dans leur monde, dans ce monde qui est pourtant le sien. A quel point son enlèvement les a rendus dissemblables. A quel point il serait égoïste d'attendre de Kanon qu'il se comporte autrement. Bien sûr, le plus égoïste des deux n'est pas celui que croit Saga, c'est une évidence, mais son sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de cette situation est évident – au point qu'Ayoros est sorti de sa réserve pour se porter à ses côtés. Et, tout aussi évidemment, Kanon en joue. C'est proprement une honte.

- Au Scylla. Rejoindre Milo.

Et il s'en va après les avoir tous salués d'un simple geste de la main.

- Je vais également vous laisser.

L'assertion de Minos résonne dans le silence qui s'était installé et qu'elle-même vient de renforcer. Eaque est le premier à exprimer un sentiment commun à l'ensemble des présents et particulièrement proche de l'effarement outré.

- Pardon ?

- Je retourne auprès de ma femme, poursuit l'Empereur en enfilant ses gants. Mon expertise est bien maigre en matière de festivités. De plus, je te fais pleinement confiance dans ce domaine comme dans d'autres.

- C'est trop d'honneur, siffle Eaque entre ses dents.

L'aîné choisit de ne pas relever. Il salue les présents et quitte la salle, Eaque le suivant du regard. Celui-ci fixe même la porte de la salle durant quelques secondes après le départ de Minos avant de se détourner et d'accorder un sourire à Saga.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour l'excuser même si je regrette l'affligeant spectacle que nous vous avons proposé. Minos devient de plus en plus insupportable à mesure que la naissance approche.

- Je serais bien en peine de lui tenir rigueur de son départ après le comportement de Kanon, remarque celui-ci. J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront entre vous.

Eaque se fige, durant un instant. Il adresse un regard interrogateur à Saga.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir jamais assisté à une discussion aussi tendue entre vous, explique celui-ci.

Le brun hausse les épaules. Un léger sourire sarcastique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux, eux, semble désabusés.

- Jusque récemment, je ne restais jamais suffisamment longtemps pour que nous ayons le temps de nous énerver mutuellement à ce point. Il est facile d'entretenir de bons rapports, voire d'excellents, lorsqu'on ne se voit que quelques jours par an : on pose un mouchoir sur les travers de l'autre pour ne pas gâcher les retrouvailles. Il n'est guère surprenant qu'après un an, le mouchoir ne suffise plus.

Derrière lui, Rhadamanthe n'a pas frémi.

* * *

Roissy – Aéroport Charles de Gaulle

Mû regarde son fils et l'hôtesse qui sera chargée de veiller sur lui s'éloigner. Son cœur se serre tandis qu'un bras vient entourer sa taille dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Rapidement, le médecin laisse sa tête reposer contre l'épaule d'Angelo, les yeux toujours fixés sur les boucles rousses qui se dirigent vers la salle d'embarquement.

- Je ne m'y ferai jamais…

- Pourquoi tu l'accompagnes pas ?

- Mes relations avec la famille de Killian ne sont pas des plus cordiales. Ils ont accepté de me confier Killian et ne s'opposeront pas à l'adoption mais il s'agit pour eux de respecter les dernières volontés de leur fille. Bien sûr, ils auraient contesté le testament si j'avais été un junkie ou un repris de justice, mais comme tel n'est pas le cas… Toujours est-il qu'il vaut mieux que Killian s'y rende sans moi. Même si j'aimerais, un jour, enfin passer Noël avec lui.

Il se pelotonne davantage contre son compagnon. La puissance affectueuse d'Angelo le réconforte autant qu'il est possible. Il reste quelques instants ainsi à savourer le contact du corps contre le sien, des muscles sous ses mains, des lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu'il se décide enfin à embrasser son amant. Il s'écarte. Il sourit.

- Au moins, pour une fois, je ne resterai pas seul sur Paris.

- C'est ce qui se passe habituellement ?

- Généralement. Comme je n'ai aucune obligation familiale, je cumule les gardes des deux réveillons. Parfois, un de mes collègues en prend une et, si j'arrive à poser quelques jours, je vais rejoindre Shion à Los Angeles.

- Et tes parents ? Tu vas pas les voir ?

- Non. Cela fait des années que nous ne passons plus les fêtes ensemble sauf en de rares occasions. Depuis qu'ils ont pris leur retraite et sont partis dans le sud et que je ne vis plus avec eux, en fait.

- Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien…

- C'est le cas mais nous sommes une famille un peu spéciale. Tu t'en rendras compte… mais chaque chose en son temps.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de te présenter mes parents.

Ils quittent l'aéroport pour retourner à la voiture mais après qu'ils se soient installés dans l'habitacle, la BMW ne démarre pas. Et pour cause : Angelo n'a pas tourné la clé de contact. Il se contente de fixer le volant.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas me présenter à tes parents ? demande-t-il après quelques secondes.

Mû soupire.

- Tu m'as mal compris… C'est eux que je ne veux pas te présenter. Pas le contraire, je t'assure.

- Eux ?

Une nouvelle fois, un long souffle las s'échappe d'entre les lèvres du médecin.

- Je les adore mais mes parents sont… particuliers. Un peu comme si le terme de soixante-huitards attardés avait été inventé pour eux quelques années avant mai 68.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à poursuivre l'interrogatoire ici ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas que nous reprenions une fois rentrés ?

Le garde du corps ne répond rien et n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Qui ne dit mot consent, dit le proverbe. Rien de plus faux en ce qui concerne Angelo. En toute honnêteté, Mû ne peut remettre en question ce choix. Il y a de fortes chances qu'une fois passée la porte de son appartement, il se jette sur son amant que ce soit pour oublier sa peine ou profiter de leur solitude pour s'adonner à certaines occupations peu indiquées, surtout en certains lieux, surtout à certaines heures, lorsque vous avez un pré-adolescent chez vous – il est bien placé pour le savoir. Si Angelo désire des réponses, il est logique qu'il choisisse de les obtenir ici et, visiblement, Angelo veut effectivement des réponses. Bien. Très bien. Par où commencer ? Par le cœur du problème, c'est encore le plus simple. Et le plus rapide s'il désire ne pas s'éterniser dans ce parking.

- Même si je tente de me montrer raisonnable sur ce plan comme sur d'autres, le sexe a une très grande importance dans ma vie, je pense que tu as pu t'en rendre compte et les quelques jours passés en compagnie de mon frère et Dohko ont dû te permettre de réaliser qu'il en va de même pour lui. Ce n'est pas un hasard si nous partageons ce trait de caractère. Mes parents ont depuis toujours fait du sexe le centre de leur vie et ils nous ont élevés dans une ambiance particulièrement libre sur ce sujet. Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose. Faire de la sexualité un tabou est une erreur à mes yeux mais, si je m'en réfère à mon expérience, grandir au milieu des symboles phalliques et des représentations du kama-sutra n'est pas non plus une bonne solution.

Angelo hausse un sourcil.

- Mon père et ma mère sont mondialement connus pour leurs travaux conjoints sur la sexualité et son influence dans les cultures non-occidentales, explique Mû, plus particulièrement chez les peuples de l'Himalaya. C'est en préparant sa thèse sur ce sujet que mon père a fait la connaissance de ma mère. Il cherchait quelqu'un avec un bagage médical solide afin de l'accompagner dans une expédition dans le nord de l'Inde. Il est tombé, littéralement, sur ma mère alors qu'il prospectait dans sa faculté et ils ne se sont plus quittés. Durant des années, ils ont parcouru le monde pour leurs recherches. Ils ont ramené un nombre incroyables de souvenirs de leurs voyages. Quasiment tous en rapport avec la sexualité, évidemment. Ils ont une collection absolument magnifique d'œuvres d'art que je les oblige à ranger, sous clé, au grenier lorsque Killian se rend dans le Sud. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris pourquoi.

Et si ce n'était que cela encore… Ses parents, aussi brillants puissent-ils être par ailleurs, sont deux irresponsables patentés. Deux enfants. Deux naissances chez l'habitant. La première en Inde, suite à un apparent déni de grossesse dont Mû doute ouvertement : lorsqu'ils content cet épisode, ses parents n'ont de cesse de souligner que cette péripétie leur permit de faciliter la prise de contacts avec les autochtones, les femmes de la communauté ayant pris sous leur aile sa mère tandis que les hommes félicitaient son père tout en l'encourageant à épouser la future mère de son futur enfant. Une cérémonie religieuse plus tard, ils faisaient partie à part entière de la tribu et en avait profité pour conduire un grand nombre d'entretiens sur leur sujet de prédilection. Des années plus tard, une situation relativement similaire avait conduit à sa propre naissance, en plein Tibet : on n'allait pas rebrousser chemin pour une bête histoire de réserve de contraceptifs épuisée après tant de temps dépensé pour ne serait-ce qu'obtenir l'autorisation administrative de venir dans cette région du globe. Non mais franchement ! Il fallait avoir un peu le sens des priorités, tout de même !

Ou pas, donc. Du moins pas le bon.

- Lorsque tu les rencontreras, reprend Mû, leur première réflexion, je parie sur ma mère, devrait consister en une sorte de soulagement de me voir renouer avec une vie sexuelle régulière et leurs félicitations quant au choix de mon partenaire. J'aimerais repousser autant que possible ce grand moment de solitude qu'ils me feront vivre, un sourire radieux peint sur leur visage.

* * *

Paris – Discothèque Le Scylla

La nuit est tombée sur Paris depuis des heures et la musique de Milo résonne sous les délires aquatiques des Abysses. Perdu au milieu de la foule déchainée des clubbeurs, Mikael danse. Seul. Dès l'ouverture de la piste, il a suivi Milo et quitté les Hauts-Fonds, Kanon et les autres. Aucun n'est venu le rejoindre et personne encore n'a osé l'aborder. Tant mieux. S'il est venu ici ce soir, s'il a quitté l'hôtel particulier de Saga si tôt celui-ci au lit, ce n'est pas pour repousser les avances de quelques danseurs plus ou moins éméchés mais, il peut bien se l'avouer – d'autant qu'il l'assume parfaitement –, parce que tout ceci lui avait manqué. Enormément. Trop. La fièvre. La passion. Le bruit. Les postures lascives et les mouvements sensuels. Les regards brûlants posés sur lui. Les jeux. Auquel on joue sans penser à autre chose. Qui n'ont d'autre but qu'eux-mêmes. Le Jeu.

Il danse.

Il sourit. Jusqu'à repérer deux yeux noirs, perçants comme des dagues, au milieu de la foule.

Shura l'a suivi. Il n'était pas invité. Bien sûr, Mikael n'avait, n'a aucun moyen de lui interdire de venir ici. Après tout, Shura fait ce qu'il veut. Comme lui ce soir. Si ce n'est qu'il est à peu près évident que Shura n'est pas venu s'amuser. Peu importe. Volte-face. Mikael continue de danser. Il ne va pas s'arrêter pour lui. Il ne le peut plus, de toute façon. En toute honnêteté, il aurait préféré pouvoir tenir encore quelques temps car il lui paraissait évident que ce recentrage égoïste ne pourrait se passer qu'avec de tristes conséquences pour leur couple et il aurait préféré qu'elles surviennent après les fêtes. Après les vacances. Après la trêve. Cependant, il ne se sent pas capable de tenir quinze jours de plus et quitte à péter un câble autant ne pas le faire lors d'un des deux réveillons, autant anticiper et relâcher la pression, plutôt que de courir le risque de gâcher, par une frustration devenue incontrôlable, la veillée de Noël. C'est pour cela qu'il a choisi cette nuit. Si les choses devaient mal tourner alors Shura et lui ne se sépareront pas le vingt-cinq décembre… et s'ils évitent la catastrophe alors il devrait pouvoir tenir jusqu'aux premières semaines de janvier.

Une présence se fait sentir dans son dos. Un mur. Shura. Mikael se retourne. Banco. Son amant est là, raide comme la Justice, contenant cette juste fureur qui se lit dans ses yeux. Qu'il est beau. Et horripilant car Mikael n'a nul envie de subir un sermon même silencieux. A nouveau il se détourne et reprend sa danse. Elle n'est plus aussi lascive. Elle n'est plus aussi jouissive. Elle devient provocante. Enervée. Revendicatrice. Mikael serre les dents. Il doit oublier Shura, agir comme s'il n'était pas là. Il voulait s'amuser. Il faut qu'il s'amuse. Il en a besoin.

Une main sur son bras. Shura l'a agrippé. Mikael se dégage sèchement. L'Espagnol revient à la charge, l'attrape à nouveau. Cette fois, la poigne est ferme. Forte. Presque féroce. Toujours cette fureur contenue.

- Lâche-moi ! ordonne Mikael par-dessus la musique.

Shura est loin d'obtempérer tant est si bien que l'un d'entre des clubbeurs qui les observaient se décide à venir jouer les chevaliers blancs.

- Ce type te pose un problème ? demande-t-il à l'oreille de Mikael en pointant Shura du pouce.

- Et peut-on savoir en quoi cela te concerne si c'est le cas ? réplique instantanément l'infirmier toujours tenu au poignet par son amant.

- Je peux m'en occuper pour toi.

Cette phrase… accompagnée par un sourire amical évidemment. Dommage que l'ensemble soit gâché par un air suffisant et l'éclat quasi lubrique des prunelles. Ce mec, probablement adepte du body-building, le mate sans doute depuis un moment, hésitait sur la manière de l'aborder et a saisi cette opportunité de se faire bien voir. Dommage pseudo-chevalier. Il n'y a pas ici de princesse en détresse à sauver. Tu ne pourras donc pas la mettre dans ton lit d'ici la fin de l'histoire et de la soirée.

- Le jour où j'aurai besoin que quelqu'un comme toi vienne m'aider, je crois que je préfèrerai encore qu'on me laisse dans la merde.

- Qu'est-ce que…

D'un mouvement du bras, Mikael se dégage de la prise de Shura, adresse un sourire largement ironique à son prétendu sauveur avant de ne plus s'intéresser qu'à son amant qu'il attrape par la manche de sa chemise et traine à l'écart de la piste.

* * *

Les sanitaires du Scylla sont impeccables et bondés. Etouffants. Une foule entière semble s'être donné rendez-vous ici. Une foule transpirante. Epuisée et ravie. Comblée. Les corps se frôlent, se touchent, s'évitent pour parvenir jusqu'aux cabinets individuels où ils s'engouffrent parfois seuls, parfois non, et desquels ils ressortent pour aller laver leurs mains et s'asperger le visage dans l'espoir de se rafraichir. L'eau ruisselle sur leur visage, perle dans leur cou, trempe leurs cheveux qu'ils arrangent dans le miroir avant de quitter la salle et de retourner sur la piste. Shura sent l'odeur de leur transpiration lorsqu'ils passent à côté de lui. Il sent leur regard qui se pose sur lui sans s'attarder, sans être intéressé. C'est à peine s'ils remarquent Mikael. Ce n'est que parce que son amant a radicalement changé d'attitude. Il n'est plus l'être sensuel qui envoutait ceux qui l'entouraient, qui dégageait une saveur propre à transformer l'air en un filtre délicieux et fatal. Mikael est furieux. Comme il l'était ce jour-là, lorsqu'ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Le jour où il a succombé non pas au désir que le Suédois fait naître en lui mais aux sentiments que sa droiture a révélés.

Il aime Mikael. Mikael ne semble pas l'avoir compris car, oui, c'est exactement comme ce jour-là. La même fureur, la même vexation dans ses yeux. Mikael est persuadé qu'il va lui faire des reproches pour sa conduite, que sa présence ici n'a d'autre but que de le ramener à une conduite décente, convenable. A l'empêcher d'être lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? crache Mikael en le faisant pénétrer de force dans un toilette.

Shura manque de perdre l'équilibre en percutant la cuvette. Il se rattrape au carrelage derrière lui. Froid. Frais. En face, Mikael n'a pas pris la peine de refermer derrière eux, pas plus qu'il ne lui laisse le temps de répondre à la question qu'il vient de poser. Mikael est ainsi. Emporté. Violent. Enflammé. Excessif. Mais personne ne pourrait être plus sincère que lui en cet instant. Personne ne pourrait être plus honnête. Plus lucide. Plus… vrai.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ici, tu m'entends ? gronde le Suédois. Oui, je sais ce que je fais, oui, je sais ce à quoi pensent les hommes et les femmes qui me regardent et, oui, cela me plait. Et, non, je ne changerai pas au simple prétexte que cela ne te convient pas. Je suis ainsi. Que ça te plaise ou non !

Et voilà. Il avait raison. Mikael s'attendait à des reproches. Et comme à son habitude, il attaque en retour. Il attaque en avance. Le principe de précaution selon Mikael Afronsson.

- Je me contrefous de ton discours sur la décence ou la vertu. Parce que la vérité, c'est que je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Ce n'est pas en moi que nait le désir ! Ce n'est pas moi qui fantasme. Ce n'est pas moi qui rêve d'étreintes torrides avec un inconnu qui se déhanche un peu lascivement. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis, au final, bien plus vertueux qu'eux. Parce que tu ne peux pas blâmer la pomme sous prétexte qu'elle est une pomme et que deux débiles ont envie de mordre dedans. Tu ne peux même pas blâmer le serpent parce que sans tentation, la vertu ne signifie rien ! C'est facile d'être fidèle sur une île déserte… Un peu trop, même, si tu veux mon avis. Un engagement n'a de valeur que parce qu'on a la possibilité de le rompre et qu'on ne le fait pas ! C'est cela, la vertu ! Être tenté et résister ! De la même façon, que le courage, ce n'est pas ne pas ressentir la peur mais bien d'être terrifié et d'agir tout de même, de dépasser ce sentiment ! Alors, oui, je suis vertueux ! Je me considère comme tel en tout cas et si cela ne te convient pas, si tu n'es pas capable de supporter des soirées comme celle-là alors peut-être qu'il faudrait mieux tout arrêter dès maintenant. Parce que dans ce cas, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble.

- Je suis d'accord.

La stupeur puis l'effroi se dessinent sur le visage de Mikael. Ils sont quasi-instantanément remplacés par la rage. Shura ne laisse pas plus de répit à son amant et surtout pas l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je suis d'accord. Tu es plus vertueux qu'eux. Plus que moi. Et je ne te reproche rien.

Les yeux clairs le dévisagent, incrédules. Toujours un peu méfiants.

- Si je suis venu ce soir, ce n'est pas pour te surveiller, murmure Shura en s'approchant de son amant. Je sais que tu ne me tromperas pas. Si je suis venu ce soir, c'est parce que… je suis comme ces hommes qui te regardent.

D'ailleurs, il regarde Mikael en cet instant. Le monde, tout entier, se résume à cette peau opaline d'une finesse exquise qu'on devine si douce… aux mèches céruléennes, collées de sueur, qui s'y attachent… aux ombres de velours qu'y dessine la courbe délicate d'un visage aux traits parfaits… aux lèvres à présent entrouvertes d'où s'exhale un souffle brûlant…

- Je ne suis pas meilleur qu'eux.

Il est tout aussi faible. Leur seule différence réside dans leur lien avec Mikael. Lui a désormais le droit de succomber.

Il l'embrasse. Passionnément. Il pourrait essayer de lui dire à quel point il a envie de lui, à quel point le regarder danser le rend fou de désir. Il pourrait essayer de lui expliquer qu'il n'est ici que parce qu'il n'a pu se résoudre à renoncer à venir l'admirer, que s'il s'est approché de lui, au milieu de la foule, c'est dans l'unique but de danser avec lui, dans l'unique espoir d'être inclus dans ce ballet d'une sensualité inouïe. Il pourrait essayer… mais ce serait inutile. En cet instant, son corps parle pour lui.

* * *

Mikael s'arrache à l'étreinte de son amant, juste assez en tout cas pour inverser leurs positions et plaquer Shura contre la cloison. Depuis qu'il a commencé à l'embrasser, son bel Hidalgo est tout simplement intenable. Cela ne l'a guère dérangé, au départ, il doit bien l'avouer. Le désir de Shura, la confirmation, par les actes, de ses paroles, de cette absence de reproche, lui a fait oublier leur situation. L'endroit où ils se trouvent. Les clubbeurs autour d'eux. Les toilettes. Aussi propres soient-elles, Shura mérite mieux que ça. D'où cette lutte, depuis quelques instants, dans l'espoir de lui faire entendre raison. Vaine jusqu'à présent et c'est bien pour cela qu'il a dû prendre des mesures et qu'il se retrouve à présent face à son amant collé à la paroi de plastique.

- Arrête à la fin ! Il est hors de question qu'on fasse ça ici, tu m'entends ?

- Je ne peux pas attendre d'être rentré, se justifie l'Espagnol d'une voix rauque.

Il est vrai que leur chambre est loin. Très loin. Il est vrai qu'il a envie de Shura ici et maintenant, que ce que lui a dit son amant a avivé son désir s'il en était encore besoin. L'Espagnol a jeté de l'huile sur le feu… et maintenant c'est un véritable incendie qui couve dans son corps. Dans leurs deux corps car Shura paraît être dans un état très proche du sien. Et a bien moins d'expérience que lui dans la gestion de la frustration. Du moins dans ce type de frustration. Celle où il ne s'agit pas de se battre pour ne pas céder. Celle où l'on doit attendre la récompense promise et qui seule rendra supportable la défaite que l'on vient d'accepter.

- Suis-moi. J'ai une idée.

Mikael attrape la main de son amant et l'entraine hors des toilettes, puis aussi rapidement que le permet la foule des clubbeurs qui se presse dans le moindre recoin des Abysses, jusqu'aux Hauts-Fonds et jusqu'à la station de DJ où Shun officie toujours.

- On peut t'emprunter ta loge ? lui demande l'infirmier.

- Pardon ?

- On peut t'emprunter ta loge ? répète, plus fort, Mikael.

En face de lui, Shun adresse un rapide regard à Shura, se met à rougir furieusement, hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux amants franchissent la porte qui les séparent d'un minimum d'intimité et, à peine celle-ci refermée, reprennent leurs activités là où ils les avaient laissées. Leurs vêtements volent, certains peut-être même déchirés par la rage, leur empressement nés de leur désir inassouvi. Qu'importent ces tissus qui viennent mourir sur le sol, aussi couteux soient-ils ? Mikael ne leur accorde pas la moindre pensée tant tout son esprit n'est plus tourné qu'en direction d'un unique objet : le corps de son amant. Tout en l'embrassant, tout en le caressant, il l'entraine vers le canapé qui trône au milieu de la pièce et qui servira de support à leurs ébats, il en a décidé ainsi. Il pousse Shura, qui vacille, tombe assis sur le sofa, cherche à l'attirer à nouveau contre lui. Mikael résiste, le repousse. Il doit ôter son pantalon, son boxer avant de retirer les siens à son amant, de le faire glisser jusqu'au bord du sofa et de venir s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Autour de lui. Aucun préliminaire superflu. Juste une certaine lenteur dans ce dernier geste pour ne pas risquer de blessures plus que pour retarder leur étreinte : nul besoin d'attiser davantage l'incendie qui les dévore. Pire, attendre encore serait prendre le risque de finir en cendres sans avoir atteint leur apothéose.

Sous lui, Shura semble s'être fait à sa position, ni vraiment assise, ni vraiment couchée, qui ne lui laisse guère de liberté. L'Espagnol qui subissait ses assauts jusqu'à présent accompagne maintenant ses mouvements, cherche pratiquement à lui imposer son propre rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'accordent quelques instants plus tard. Ils gagnent en amplitude, en puissance comme deux corps entrant en résonnance. Mikael se cambre jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux viennent lécher ses reins. Les mains de son amant quittent ses hanches pour venir accrocher ses épaules. Shura a envie de s'enfoncer en lui comme jamais, il le sent… La pression sur ses clavicules est presque douloureuse à chaque fois qu'il s'abaisse, à chaque fois qu'il veut remonter. Ses propres doigts s'enfoncent plus profondément dans le dossier du canapé. Il sert les dents. Il ferme les yeux. Il halète.

- Ça ne va pas ? souffle l'Espagnol. Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si, si, c'est bon, parvient-il à articuler. Ne t'inquiète pas et continue…

- Tu ne dis rien, poursuit pourtant Shura. Tu ne gémis même pas…

Il y a des traces de déception dans la voix de l'Hispanique. Ou peut-être de l'inquiétude. La pression sur les épaules de l'infirmier se fait moins ferme. Elle devient presque lâche. Mikael arrête ses mouvements et se penche vers son amant.

- J'adore ce qu'on est en train de faire alors tu n'as pas intérêt à t'arrêter maintenant, gronde-t-il.

- Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi…

- Parce que je ne pense pas que tu tiennes à ce que tout le personnel sache ce que nous faisons et à quel point je suis en train de prendre mon pied ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on nous entende et que c'est pour ça, et parce que je suis incapable de me retenir plus de quelques fois de suite ce dont tu es parfaitement conscient, que tu as accepté que Saga nous fasse cette chambre !

Un éclair traverse les yeux noirs avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent, emporté pour le mouvement de l'Espagnol qui s'est redressé et dont le front repose désormais contre le torse suédois. Les bras de Shura entourent maintenant sa taille, ses mains reposant mollement sur ses hanches.

- Tu n'as donc rien compris, l'entend-il murmurer. Rien compris… et ce depuis le début…

Mikael serre à nouveau les dents… Si ce n'est que cette fois, il ne s'agit pas le moins du monde de contenir les échos de son plaisir. Cette séance de réconciliation sur canapé promettait d'être fantastique et avait démarré on ne peut mieux et voilà qu'elle tourne au psychodrame. Il ne manquerait plus que lui-même prenne Shura tendrement dans ses bras, dépose quelques doux baisers dans ses cheveux, lui susurre quelques paroles affectueuses et réconfortantes. C'est sans doute ce qu'il devrait faire d'ailleurs. C'est sans doute ainsi qu'on lui conseillerait d'agir. Mais il est hors de question que cela se passe comme ça. Il ne veut pas que les choses tournent ainsi. Il ne veut pas, il ne veut plus de mièvreries. Il refuse toute concession. Il veut du combat, de la fougue, de la passion. Il veut se sentir vivre et non plus mourir à petit feu. Et tant pis si Shura doit en faire les frais. Tant pis, oui. Tant pis… Il n'avait qu'à ne pas venir ici. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas chercher à le convaincre que…

Un vertige le tire de ses pensées. Il lui faut une seconde pour réaliser qu'il n'est plus assis sur les cuisses de son amant mais bien allongé sur le sofa, avec Shura au-dessus de lui… Shura qui darde sur lui un regard acéré, noir et brûlant. Terriblement effrayant. Terriblement excitant.

- Je me moquais que tout le monde soit au courant ou non mais, là, je te jure qu'ils vont savoir, décrète l'Espagnol avant de fondre brutalement sur lui.

En lui. Mikael laisse échapper un cri. De surprise car il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à autant de précipitation. De douleur car le geste de son amant n'a pas été un tant soit peu précautionneux. De plaisir car Shura a su retrouver son exacte place au plus profond de son corps. De bonheur, aussi, car cet acte comble parfaitement ses désirs. Tous ses désirs. Surtout que l'attitude de son amant confirme ce que ce mouvement et ses dernières paroles laissaient supposer : le cri que vient de pousser le Suédois n'a pas provoqué le moindre début de ne serait-ce qu'un infime ralentissement chez l'Espagnol.

- Tu essaies de me faire comprendre que tu aimes ça quand je crie ? lui demande Mikael alors qu'un sourire est venu se poser sur ses lèvres.

Et celui-ci grandit en apercevant l'air parfaitement sérieux de son amant qui a arrêté ses allées et venues pour quelques secondes, le temps de lui répondre, les yeux dans les yeux.

- J'adore tes cris. J'adore ça… parce que c'est aussi mon plaisir qui s'échappe de tes lèvres. Parce que tu cries pour nous deux.

Shura fond à nouveau sur lui. Shura l'embrasse, violemment, avant de libérer ses lèvres pour dévorer son cou tout en reprenant ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Féroces, fougueux et passionnés.

Alors Mikael se met à hurler.


	84. Lundi 25 Décembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Les préparatifs pour le réveillon vont bon train. Minos et Eaque se sont accrochés, faisant pour la première fois voler en éclat et surtout en public la belle unité des Judge. Rhadamanthe a offert son cadeau de Noël à Kanon. Killian est parti en Irlande pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans la famille de sa mère. Quant à Mikael et Shura, ils ont pu, à l'occasion d'une sortie au Scylla, régler quelques tensions au sein de leur couple._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous de l'intérêt que vous témoignez à cette histoire. Et bonne année. J'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes. Cette année, pas de déclaration de résolution concernant l'écriture. Cela m'évitera de vous donner de faux espoirs. Je m'excuse pour les réponses aux reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les faire après avoir terminé ce chapitre (vous me connaissez, je suis incapable de répondre si le chapitre suivant n'est pas fini) et à choisir, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez autant avoir le 84. Je tâcherai de m'en occuper le plus rapidement possible._

_SAINT ANGEL :__ Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu… et pour ta remarque sur le lemon, promis, j'ai oublié, je n'ai même rien entendu ^^_

_Rania :__ Très heureuse de constater que cette histoire te plait. Etre publiée ? Peut-être, un jour. Je l'espère en tout cas. Sur des histoires originales qui seront assez différentes de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Ou pas tant que ça. NWS est très particulière avec l'accent (ce n'est plus un accent à ce niveau, ce sont tous les signes diacritiques qui se sont donné rendez-vous parce que c'est trop la fête…) mis sur la psycho des persos. Normalement, ce que je compte écrire par la suite sera nettement plus axé action. Maintenant, je reste moi : il y aura des prises de tête et de la romance. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas du tout à l'ordre du jour. Pour le moment, NWS. Ensuite quelques projets de fic que je veux mener à bien (en UA, en canon, sur StS et d'autres fandom). Et ensuite, je passerai à mes univers originaux (probablement en continuant la fanfic parce que, pour le moment, je ne me vois pas arrêter), notamment un qui me tient particulièrement à cœur dans un cadre Fantasy – en espérant qu'après tant de temps, tout y soit plus organisé qu'à l'heure actuelle._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

Paris – Appartement de Thétis et Minos Judge

En entendant la sonnerie de l'interphone de son appartement, Thétis ne peut s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers son poignet. Il ne s'agit que d'un réflexe inopportun. Sa prise de poids, lors des dernières semaines, l'empêche désormais de porter sa montre-bracelet. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu la faire agrandir. Elle s'y est refusée. Si elle admet qu'une grossesse gémellaire ne peut aller sans plusieurs kilos supplémentaires, il est hors de question qu'elle achète plus de quelques tenues temporaires, une dizaine de robes empire, une poignée de pantalons amples et de chemisiers trop larges. Julian la moque à ce sujet. Elle pourrait s'offrir une somptueuse garde-robe dans laquelle parader, célébrer sa maternité à venir. Non. Elle ne peut pas. Car il n'y a rien à fêter. Ce sera différent lorsque les jumeaux seront nés, évidemment, mais pour le moment… Etre enceinte n'a rien de merveilleux. Sentir deux êtres dans son ventre n'a rien de merveilleux. C'est étrange, insolite. Ce n'est pas désagréable en soi mais être frappée, déformée par les coups de pieds et de poings ne provoque chez elle aucune joie béate et c'est avec un bonheur non feint qu'elle accueille les, trop rares, périodes où les jumeaux semblent somnoler si ce n'est être totalement paisibles.

Elle se redresse, une main sur son ventre, dans l'espoir d'amener les bébés à rester calmes. Peine perdue. Sa fille, la plus active des deux et de très loin, exprime son mécontentement. Pire encore, Minos s'est tourné vers elle. Il ne dit rien. Il garde pour lui les mots qu'il aurait prononcés s'ils avaient été seuls. Devant ses frères, il reste muet préférant le silence à l'inévitable discussion qui suivrait sa première phrase – qu'ils ne peuvent de toute façon pas avoir en public, s'agissant d'une affaire strictement privée. Son époux se frustre. Elle le sait. Elle le regrette. Cependant, il n'est pas envisageable qu'elle supporte, ou pire qu'elle se soumette, aux exigences de ses délires paternalistes. Elle peut les comprendre, en partie. Ils les aiment. Minos l'aime, elle, et aiment leurs enfants à naître. C'est une excellente nouvelle mais, par Dieu, l'amour n'est pas une raison et ce ne serait pas rendre service à son mari que de céder systématiquement, dans le simple espoir d'avoir une paix qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas. Les inquiétudes de Minos grandissent à mesure que la naissance approche. Si, au début, il se contentait de marcher à ses côtés et de vaguement vérifier que son alimentation ne manquait de rien, aujourd'hui, c'est à peine si elle peut se lever sans qu'il la surveille d'un œil inquiet et, si elle l'écoutait, elle ouvrirait une bouteille d'eau minérale pour chaque nouvelle gorgée. Jusqu'où serait-il allé si elle ne se montrait pas ferme sur certains points, si elle ne le mettait pas face à ses limites ? Elle préfère ne pas l'imaginer. Et elle sait bien qu'au fond, Minos lui est reconnaissant d'agir ainsi. Il ne l'aimerait pas si tel n'était pas le cas. Il ne l'aimerait pas et ne l'aurait pas épousée si elle était une petite chose se contentant d'être exposée, telle une quelconque œuvre d'art, obéissant, docilement, à chaque demande, n'imaginant pas même un instant penser par elle-même, agir par elle-même. Il ne l'aimerait pas et ne l'aurait pas épousée s'il ne la considérait pas comme son égale. Et ainsi, ils se retrouvent également frustrés à devoir, chacun, se montrer raisonnable. Elle est plus précautionneuse et prudente qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement été spontanément. Il a accepté le réveillon sur le bateau. Ils ont chacun fait un pas.

Et dans quelques semaines, ces compromis, ces discussions ne seront plus qu'un souvenir. Pas un mauvais car ils ne sont rien d'autre que la preuve qu'ils sont adultes, en couple et qu'ils s'aiment.

D'un geste, elle rassure donc son époux qui se lève aussitôt et se dirige vers l'entrée pour y accueillir leur dernier invité pour ce repas de Noël. Julian lui adresse un large sourire quand il pénètre dans la pièce.

- Tu as vu, sœurette ? Je maîtrise de mieux en mieux le trafic parisien ! A peine un quart d'heure de retard ! Pas trop frustrée de ne pas pouvoir me crier dessus ?

- Quand arrêteras-tu de croire que je ne te fais des reproches qu'en raison d'un supposé plaisir que j'y prendrai ? rétorque-t-elle en lui ouvrant les bras.

- Jamais, répond-il aussitôt en l'étreignant tendrement. Je ne crois pas aux mensonges. Tu es magnifique.

- Cesse de te moquer.

Il lui sourit et va saluer Rhadamanthe et Eaque. Si le premier s'est levé du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, dès lors que son aîné est revenu dans la pièce, le second n'a pas bougé du canapé. Julian ne semble pas s'en offusquer outre mesure et s'effondre aux côtés du brun.

- Que souhaites-tu en apéritif ? l'interroge Minos qui a repris sa place dans son fauteuil, à côté de la méridienne.

- Comme d'habitude.

Un geste en direction de Jabu et celui-ci s'occupe du service.

Julian a l'air d'être en pleine forme ce qui est plutôt étonnant compte tenu des circonstances. Hier soir, pour le réveillon, il s'est rendu au Scylla afin, notamment, de discuter avec l'homme qui s'occupe de ses établissements et faire un premier bilan de leur implantation à Paris. Connaissant son frère, il dut y voir une manière agréable de se détendre après les dernières semaines passées à négocier les contrats d'Asgard… avec un succès somme toute relatif car il semblerait, selon les informations que lui a rapportées Sorrente, que Sanctuary soit en passe de récupérer certains contrats qui leur semblaient pourtant acquis. Le bras droit de son frère l'a assuré qu'il ne fallait pas y voir la résultante d'un excès de confiance de ce dernier, plutôt un changement inattendu de stratégie chez Saga. Pas tant chez Saga que chez son jumeau – quoique le terme changement en devienne hasardeux - en réalité car il semblerait bien que ce soit Kanon qui ait pris en charge la gestion de ce dossier, provoquant ainsi l'ire de Julian qui y voit, comme souvent mais tout à fait systématiquement depuis ces derniers mois, une tentative éhontée de manipulation de la part de son ami d'enfance. En ce qui la concerne, Thétis n'y voit pas tant de duplicité. D'autres explications, bien moins machiavéliques, sont tout aussi plausibles et ont sa préférence, comme celle d'avoir voulu que son frère fraîchement retrouvé se familiarise avec l'entreprise au travers de contrats avec un partenaire de longue date et sans pression excessive puisqu'ils devaient d'ores et déjà avoir considéré ces contrats comme une perte conséquente à la maladie de Saga. Son frère, poussé par sa rancœur, balaye ces thèses d'un revers de manche, objectant que c'est là ce que Saga voudrait faire croire alors qu'il tire profit de la situation : un jumeau miraculé sans aucune expérience est sans doute le mieux placé pour négocier avec les responsables d'une multinationale lorsque ceux-ci viennent tout juste de perdre un membre de leur famille. Elle n'a pu l'en faire démordre. Tout juste a-t-elle réussi à lui faire admettre qu'il existe une possibilité pour qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'un avantage collatéral… parce qu'il n'existe pas de probabilité nulle en physique quantique.

- Kanon Gemini et Gabriel étaient au Scylla hier, lance Julian après quelques gorgées de son Blue Shark.

Le seul à réagir à cette annonce est Eaque. Rhadamanthe est toujours aussi taciturne. Il boit son verre de scotch lentement, sans intervenir dans les conversations, relevant les yeux en direction de celui qui prend la parole. Il s'agit bien du seul signe qui laisse à penser qu'il n'est pas totalement perdu dans ses réflexions. Quant à Minos… ce type d'information ne l'a jamais intéressé.

- Comment allaient-ils ? demande le brun.

Par politesse peut-être. Plus probablement pour faire la conversation. Il faut dire que celle-ci n'a guère été trépidante jusque-là. Les trois frères n'ont apparemment plus grand-chose à se dire. Pas devant elle, en tout cas.

- Aucune idée, je ne le leur ai pas demandé. C'est à peine si je les ai croisés. Il y avait foule.

- L'établissement marche bien, non ?

- Oui. Io fait de l'excellent travail. Et ce Milo est vraiment bon. Il y a au moins une de mes entreprises qui connait le succès…

Elle pousse un ostensible soupir devant le ton mélodramatique de son frère. Lui le définirait sans doute comme purement factuel, occultant qu'il s'agit de son expression naturelle du mélodrame : l'économie de moyens oratoires n'a cours, chez Julian, que pour les mauvaises nouvelles. Pour rajouter à la tension dramatique, probablement. C'est tout bonnement ridicule et cela l'exaspère au plus haut point. Aussitôt, Minos lui lance un regard angoissé. Elle le rassure d'un geste agacé. S'ils joignent leurs forces, ils risquent de parvenir à lui gâcher son premier Noël de femme mariée.

- Ne fais pas comme si ta campagne en direction d'Asgard était un échec, je te prie.

- Ce n'est clairement pas une réussite en tout cas.

- Leur partenariat courait depuis des décennies. Tu obtiens la moitié de leurs contrats et tu trouves le moyen de te plaindre…

- Si tu me dis que je dois m'en satisfaire, j'interdirai à Sorrente de venir te voir. Plus personne ne te tiendra au courant de mes affaires et tu te retrouveras incapable de me critiquer.

- Sirene doit continuer ses visites, intervient fermement Minos avant qu'elle ait pu répondre.

Julian et Thétis se tournent aussitôt vers lui. Son époux a-t-il réellement pris la menace au sérieux ? En dehors du fait que son frère n'a aucun moyen d'interdire quoique ce soit à son meilleur ami – au nom de quoi le pourrait-il, je vous prie ? Et avec quel moyen de pression ? Le renvoyer ? Ridicule… -, il est évident que Julian ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas être forcé de lui rendre davantage visite. Il sait qu'elle a besoin de compagnie, que son enfermement forcé est pour elle une véritable épreuve. Dans l'heure que Sorente vient régulièrement passer avec elle, presque quotidiennement, réside pratiquement sa seule ouverture sur le monde. Sur celui qui compte, à tout le moins : celui de leurs entreprises. Minos est réticent à l'idée de lui parler de ses affaires. Il ne veut pas rajouter à son stress. Elle a eu beau tenter de lui expliquer qu'en l'excluant totalement, il atteignait exactement l'effet inverse rien n'y a fait… mais il a accepté les visites du bras droit de son frère. Peut-être faut-il y voir le signe qu'il a encore du mal à lui faire part des difficultés de l'Empire. Elle ne saurait lui en vouloir… d'autant qu'il ne la tient pas réellement à l'écart. Il se montre simplement évasif. Après des semaines où il a été seul à diriger, le récent retour aux affaires de ses frères y contribue certainement. Il doit leur donner les moyens d'être opérationnels le plus rapidement possible et cet objectif supplante les prises de positions plus stratégiques. L'essentiel de leurs conversations a toujours été au sujet de ces dernières.

- Le Groupe aurait des problèmes ? s'enquiert Eaque.

Est-ce simplement pour faire la conversation ? Est-ce pour détourner l'attention de l'assertion de Minos ? Ou ce dernier ne lui a-t-il vraiment rien dit ?

- En réalité, non, avoue Julian. Simplement, Saga a mis son frère à la tête des négociations avec Asgard et, au final, mon idée de morceler le partenariat se retourne contre moi. J'étais sur le point de rafler la mise pour constater qu'il est parvenu à grappiller, je ne sais comment, quelques parts de mon gâteau.

- Si tu avais fait en sorte qu'ils persistent dans leur système d'exclusivité, qui te dit que Sanctuary t'aurait laissé une seule miette ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un novice pourrait me rouler totalement dans la farine ? Même conseillé par Saga, cette idée est totalement ridicule. Toujours est-il qu'il y a des moments où je suis à deux doigts de regretter que tu l'aies aussi bien sauvé, Rhadamanthe.

La réaction des trois frères ne se fait pas attendre. A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que trois regards assassins se plantent sur lui. Le moins agressif est, de loin, celui d'Eaque. Rhadamanthe, lui, semble outré, horrifié, à la limite de se montrer violent face à celui qui a exprimé une si odieuse opinion. Peut-être faut-il y voir le signe que Minos a raison : il y a, chez son petit-frère, un tel sentiment de justice, de devoir, qu'il dépasse l'entendement et impose le respect. Quant à Minos… Si un regard pouvait tuer, il ne resterait plus rien de Julian.

- Inutile de vous mettre dans des états pareils, lance Julian effaré par leur comportement.

- J'ai eu raison de protéger Kanon.

- Ai-je dit le contraire ?

- Il faut croire que nous sommes tous nerveux en cette fin d'année, déclare Thétis dans un esprit d'apaisement. Peut-être est-ce là le signe que nous devrions nous montrer excessivement prudents lors du réveillon.

- Tu ne nous crois pas capable de nous contrôler en public ? lance Eaque. Après tout, nous sommes ici en famille, n'est-ce-pas ? Il est évident que nous agirons autrement lors de la réception.

- Je crois surtout que, lors d'une soirée conjointe, des manœuvres par trop visibles seraient éminemment contre-productives et que nous ferions mieux d'agir… normalement. Ou du moins comme nous sommes supposés le faire à un gala qui n'a d'autre but que de nous rassembler et nous divertir.

Julian lui accorde un de ses petits sourires moqueurs.

- Tu ne dis cela que parce que tu seras tenue éloignée de nos manœuvres par toutes ces dames empressées de connaître les prénoms des jumeaux. Vous les avez choisis, d'ailleurs ?

- Elliot et Selena.

C'est Minos qui a répondu.

* * *

Neuilly – Hôtel Particulier de Saga Gemini

Shura sert le café. Pour tout le monde. Mikael a autorisé Saga à en prendre une tasse : après tout, c'est Noël.

Noël. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus célébré de manière aussi… traditionnelle. En même temps, c'est plutôt logique : une fête de famille quand vous n'en avez pas, c'est toujours plus compliqué. Ces dernières années, avec Milo, cela allait encore. Comme hier soir. Cela ne ressemblait à rien. Enfin si. Cela ressemblait à tout sauf à Noël et ce n'est pas quelques décorations faites plus ou moins à l'arrache qui auraient pu y changer quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs, d'en faire une soirée presque comme toutes les autres. Hier soir, ou plutôt cette nuit, la fête a été géniale, simplement écourtée par le fait qu'il y avait ce repas, ce midi, et qu'il se devait d'être en état d'y assister – ce que Gabriel n'a pas cessé de lui rabâcher encore et encore tout le temps où il a été présent au Scylla. C'est pour ça que, cette année, il n'a pas fait la fermeture. Il est rentré tôt. Il a été raisonnable. Il aurait pourtant aimé rester jusqu'au bout avec Milo, assister à la distribution des cadeaux et au petit déjeuner entre collègues, même s'il n'en est plus un et que cette institution qui avait cours au temps de l'Oblivion n'a pas dû avoir exactement la même saveur dans le décor des Hauts-Fonds… Impossible de faire comme d'habitude. Parce que les habitudes ne veulent plus rien dire. Trop de choses ont changé. Pas forcément en mal parce que, mine de rien, cette journée et ce repas sont agréables. Pas parfaits mais il y a quelque chose de réconfortant dans cette ambiance indéfinissable, un peu surannée, un peu trop douce et chaleureuse. Quelque chose de magique. La magie de Noël. Celle des films qui occupaient son réveillon quand il vivait encore avec la folle.

Chaque année, c'était la même chose, le même rituel. Il rentrait à la maison le soir du vingt-quatre, vers dix-huit heures, au début parce qu'il était trop petit pour rentrer plus tard, ensuite parce qu'elle était malade et qu'il refusait de la laisser seule. Ils mangeaient en tête à tête, un repas qu'ils avaient commandé chez un des commerçants du coin. Leur seule vraie folie, parce que ça coûtait cher pour ce que c'était mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle cuisine et lui n'y connaissait rien. Et puis, c'était Noël. Jamais ils n'auraient mangé de coquilles St Jacques sinon. Ensuite, ils s'installaient sur le canapé, au milieu des coussins et des couvertures, devant la télévision où se succédaient des films qu'il avait choisis pour elle. Des comédies romantiques pour la plupart. Des classiques de Noël. Il a vu un nombre incalculable de fois toute la série des Sissi. Et le lendemain, c'était au tour du ballet des visites. Ils recevaient certains voisins, allaient chez d'autres, s'échangeaient des chocolats – au point que, parfois, on se posait la question de savoir si la boite que nous tendait madame Untel n'était pas celle que l'on avait offerte, quelques heures plus tôt, à monsieur Machin, à l'autre bout de la rue.

C'est dingue. C'est dingue d'y repenser et de se sentir… comme il se sent. Il n'arrive même pas à définir exactement ce que c'est, comme sensation. De la colère, en partie. De la colère… parce qu'aujourd'hui, en regardant son jumeau et Ayoros crouler sous un monceau de sucre comme à leur habitude, en voyant Mikael sur un nuage d'épines roses – tous les employés du Scylla savent très exactement pourquoi -, tandis qu'Angelo s'occupe en attendant l'heure à laquelle il pourra se rendre chez Mû sans craindre d'interrompre un sommeil salvateur après une épuisante nuit de garde et que Shura finit le service, toujours aussi plein de principes et de rigueur et pourtant clairement moins raide qu'il y a encore quelques semaines à peine – il faut croire que la séance au Scylla a eu également des conséquences sur l'Espagnol -, parce qu'au milieu de tous ces gens aimables et aimants, il repense à ces Noëls et qu'il faudrait être d'une mauvaise foi absolue pour ne pas admettre que si celui-ci lui plait, c'est parce son frère est là, évidemment, que ses amis sont heureux… mais aussi parce qu'il a un peu de la saveur de ceux qu'il passait avec Capucine.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix de son jumeau le sort de la demie torpeur dans laquelle ses réflexions, ses souvenirs l'avait plongé malgré lui.

- Non, non. Tout va bien, je t'assure.

En plus, il a promis… Enfin non, Rhada lui a demandé de passer un joyeux Noël. Il est hors de question que la cinglée qui l'a enlevé l'en empêche en prenant trop de place dans son esprit.

- Kanon…

Le timbre est plein de reproches. De reproches sagaïens, évidemment, donc de ceux qui n'osent pas tout à fait dire leur nom. De ceux qui aimeraient être identifiés et compris avant même qu'on ait commencé à les formuler. Surtout parce qu'on aimerait bien éviter de prendre le rôle du rabat-joie.

- Quoi ?

Un jour, Saga comprendra peut-être que lorsqu'il a quelque chose à dire, il aurait meilleur temps d'être direct. Un jour. Un autre. Parce que là, Saga le regarde en soupirant plus ou moins. Il est visiblement embêté.

- Je t'écoute, c'est quoi le problème ? insiste Kanon devant le mutisme de son jumeau.

- Il est inutile de prétendre que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons tous remarqué que, depuis une semaine environ, tu sembles particulièrement sur les nerfs.

Pardon ? De quoi ? Rapide tour d'horizon des présents. Mines entendues, même si plus ou moins concernées. Shura doit emporter la palme des gens qui s'en foutent. Angelo était dans la course – pas Mikael qui sourit trop ostensiblement – mais ses regards jouent une toute autre musique que celle de son air détaché. Quant aux trois autres… Ayoros encourage silencieusement son amoureux car le souci doit tenir au cœur de ce dernier. Et Gabriel fait du Gabriel. Son rôle d'assesseur du tribunal semble le ravir même si la décence lui interdit de le montrer. Du coup, retour à Saga.

- Tu as des reproches à me faire ? lui demande-t-il.

- Non, non… même si tu peux reconnaître que ton comportement face aux Judge, samedi…

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Tu aurais vraiment aimé que je reste pour écouter Minos et Eaque s'engueuler ou vous donner mon avis sur les couleurs des nappes ?

- Je comprends que ces détails puissent te sembler triviaux mais ils ont leur importance. Quant à Minos et Eaque, Minos est parti juste après toi.

- Bah tu vois, mon départ lui aura au moins servi d'excuse et je suis certain que tout s'est nettement mieux passé une fois que nous n'étions plus là. Alors, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous me reprochez.

- Mais absolument rien, je t'assure. Je veux juste que tu saches que je comprends. Que nous comprenons, tous.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous comprenez à la fin ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot !

- Que ton prétendu ami te manque.

Le choc initial. Et après, le cerveau se remet en marche. On réentend la phrase dans sa tête. On réagit.

- Comment ça prétendu ?

- Kanon…

- Comment ça prétendu ? répète Kanon, plus fort.

- Il parait évident à tout le monde qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple amitié, développe cliniquement Gabriel.

- Bah tout le monde se goure. Et de quoi je me mêle ?

- Tu es mon frère, intervient aussitôt Saga.

- Et ça te donne le droit de te mêler de ma vie et d'inventer des trucs en te basant sur du rien ? Ça te donne le droit de refuser de me croire quand je te dis que je suis ami avec un mec ?

- Bien sûr que non. Simplement, ces rendez-vous semblent si importants pour toi que nous en avons déduit…

- Il y a tout un tas de choses qui sont importantes pour moi, tout un tas de relations, et ce n'est pas pour autant… Milo, c'est quoi, pour moi, si ce n'est pas mon ami ? A moins que lui aussi, il soit trop important pour être une simple amitié ? En fait, je fantasme sur lui depuis des années, c'est ça ? Et peut-être qu'il faudrait même que je vous remercie de m'apporter ce nouvel éclairage sur ma vie qui va me permettre d'atteindre le bonheur ? Et puis ça veut dire quoi, d'abord, une simple amitié ? L'amitié, c'est de la merde, c'est ce qu'il faut comprendre ? Si ce n'est que de l'amitié alors c'est tout pourri et ça ne vaut rien ? Et, du coup, vous, ça veut dire quoi ? Vous êtes tous amis, que je sache, non ? En plus, vous avez tous plus ou moins couché ensemble. Alors quoi ? Il faut en conclure qu'en fait, vous n'êtes pas important les uns pour les autres ? Ou alors qu'Ayoros et Shura ont du souci à se faire parce qu'il y a plus entre Mika et Angie, entre toi et Gabriel qu'une simple amitié ? C'est ça ?

- Tu as… couché avec cet homme ?

Kanon lance à son frère un regard parfaitement outré.

- Mais non ! Non ! Non et non ! Je n'ai pas… Comment est-ce que tu peux… ?

- Tu viens d'évoquer…

- Parce que c'est ce que, vous, vous avez fait ! C'est vous qui couchez avec vos amis ! Pas moi ! Pas moi…

Il serre les dents. Il s'énerve. Il ne veut pas s'énerver. Il a promis qu'il passerait un bon Noël et ce n'est pas en s'énervant qu'il va y arriver. Et puis, il faut qu'il se calme. Ils n'ont rien compris mais ce n'est pas leur faute, après tout, s'ils ne savent rien. Il fait volte-face et laisse son regard se perdre par une des fenêtres. Ne pas les regarder. Oublier jusqu'à leur présence pour quelques instants. Partir ailleurs. Loin. S'envoler dans ce ciel grisonnant. Laisser son fardeau à terre, s'élever jusqu'aux nuages et plus haut encore, toujours plus haut… Oublier. Etre seul. Et en paix. Face à l'immensité.

Il sent une main se poser sur son épaule, le ramener au sol, au présent. Il entend la voix de son jumeau doucement s'élever à côté de lui.

- Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas…

D'un mouvement de la tête, Kanon accepte les excuses de son frère. Il aimerait ajouter que ce n'est rien, faire, oui, comme si de rien n'était… mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Parce que ce n'est pas rien. Il n'a pas envie de coucher avec Rhada. Être dans ses bras, oui. Parfois. Samedi dernier en est la meilleure preuve. Oui, cela lui plairait de se retrouver contre lui mais il lui arrive d'avoir envie, voire besoin, de se retrouver dans ceux de Milo, ou sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de son meilleur ami pendant que la main de celui-ci lui caresse les cheveux. Ce besoin de proximité, de tendresse n'a rien à voir avec le sexe. Absolument rien. Rien du tout.

- Même si je comprends que tu puisses souhaiter vous préserver, je voulais simplement que tu saches que si vous avez moins de temps pour vous voir, notamment en cette période de fêtes, et que tu souhaites l'inviter à des événements tels que celui-ci… Je reconnais que le repas de Noël est peut-être un peu trop connoté… mais si tu souhaites un jour venir prendre le thé ici avec lui, je serai ravi, nous serions tous ravis de faire sa connaissance.

C'est fou, hein : rien que sur la toute dernière partie de sa phrase, Saga a commis deux erreurs monumentales. La première, c'est qu'il n'a pas besoin de faire sa connaissance vu qu'il le connait déjà. La deuxième, c'est qu'il ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre que c'est de Rhada dont il s'agit. Pas ravi du tout.

- C'est gentil mais ce ne sera clairement pas pour tout de suite…

Un regard vers le visage de son frère. Pour confirmer la flagrante déception. Et merde. Saga s'en voulait déjà suffisamment pour la petite scène qu'ils viennent de jouer, si rien ne vient contrebalancer la peine issue de ce refus catégorique – parce que son jumeau le prend comme tel et on peut difficilement lui en vouloir – alors ce sera parti pour une fin de journée morose dans une ambiance détestable, saturée de marche sur des œufs. Alors qu'on est à Noël, quoi. Si encore on était à Pâques… Un sourire. Une blague digne de Milo, ça. Milo qui doit être en train de dormir, de récupérer de sa nuit en prévision de celles à venir. Il regarde à nouveau son frère. Il y a quelques jours, alors que Kanon se plaignait de ne pas quoi savoir à offrir à un certain nombre de ses proches à commencer par son jumeau – que voulez-vous offrir à un mec qui a déjà tout ou presque ? -, son meilleur ami avait eu une idée…

- Il y a des choses que je voudrais faire avant de le présenter à la famille, commence Kanon. Sentir que j'en fais vraiment partie pour commencer.

Le cœur de Saga vient de se briser. C'est visible dans ses yeux, sur ces traits… Partout. Kanon grimace. Non mais oui, la formulation n'était pas des plus claires et son jumeau a, forcément, nécessairement serait-on tenté de dire, choisi la pire option.

- Je voulais juste dire que je compte me rendre au cimetière un de ces jours.

Paf. Ascenseur émotionnel. Saga s'est illuminé sous la surprise et le ravissement.

- Quand ? lance-t-il très vite.

- Pas maintenant ni même demain alors ce n'est pas la peine de t'emballer, d'aller mettre ton manteau et de sauter partout.

- Mais tu souhaites réellement d'y rendre ?

Kanon hoche la tête. Comme il l'a dit, ce n'est pas pour demain. Déjà parce que demain, il bosse et qu'il en sera ainsi toute la semaine : il compte bien avoir finalisé les quelques derniers points en suspens pour les contrats des De Polaris avant le réveillon. Pas qu'il compte effectivement parler boulot à la soirée mais si au cours ou à la fin de la discussion sur la maman d'un certain infirmier suédois, le sujet venait sur le tapis, il est hors de question qu'il ne soit pas prêt. Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de botter en touche au prétexte qu'ils sont entre amis et que l'heure est à la fête, évidemment… Tout ça pour dire que cette semaine, c'est mort pour se rendre au cimetière. Et puis il faut bien avouer que, même s'il est passé du « si j'ai envie d'y aller » au « quand j'aurai envie d'y aller », ce qui est une évolution importante, il reste encore au moins une étape jusqu'au « puisque j'en ai envie ».

- Lorsque tu voudras y aller, si tu souhaites que je t'accompagne…

Kanon sourit à son jumeau qui est tout simplement adorable de gêne et d'espoir à peine avoué, à peine avouable mais trop présent pour ne pas vous sauter au visage, en cet instant.

- Je n'imagine même pas un instant y aller sans toi, le rassure Kanon.

Et mine de rien, c'est bien la présence inévitable de son frangin qui l'angoissait le plus. Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Rhada. C'est en partie grâce à lui, grâce à leur conversation autour de la mort de son père qu'il a compris tout ça… Il le savait bien sûr. Plus ou moins. Mais en mettant des mots, en réalisant le cœur du problème, ça l'a aidé à passer outre. A se rassurer sur la façon dont ça se passera. Parce que même si ça ne se passe pas bien, après tout, il aura déjà fait la démarche d'aller sur leur tombe et rien que ça devrait déjà faire plaisir à son frère. Oui, il faudra qu'il remercie Rhada. Rhada…

- Tu devrais retourner auprès d'Ayo, conseille Kanon à son jumeau. Il rêve de fêter la bonne nouvelle en te faisant un gros câlin. Et moi, je rêve d'une clope.

Et tandis que son frère rejoint son compagnon, Kanon quitte le salon et prend le chemin du jardin. Une fois dehors, il sort ses cigarettes, s'en allume une. Le briquet, dans sa main, lui semble toujours aussi magnifique. Ses doigts courent un instant sur le métal glacé avant de le remettre dans sa poche et d'en sortir son téléphone portable.

* * *

Le Vésinet – Manoir Judge

A peine a-t-il pénétré dans le salon qu'Eaque se dirige vers le bar, pour se servir un verre. Il sent, sur lui, le regard de Rhadamanthe qui l'a suivi jusque-là. Il devrait se justifier, sans doute, devant les reproches que semble exprimer muettement son petit-frère mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? A rien probablement. C'est même une certitude, en réalité. Sa propre conscience lui en fait suffisamment. Il a déjà bu en quantité assez importante lors du repas… mais quoi ? Il en a besoin. Pas d'alcool en soi… pas vraiment en tout cas, pas de siroter un vin d'exception mais bien d'un verre qu'il boira cul-sec, d'un moyen de libérer sa frustration. Il pourrait, il voudrait pouvoir se défouler contre un mur, y jeter son poing, son téléphone, quelque chose, n'importe quoi… S'il ne le fait pas, c'est uniquement parce que la violence physique n'est pas une solution. Elle ne peut en être une lorsque Rhadamanthe vous regarde. Et puis, s'en prendre au mobilier ou, pire, aux personnes présentes au Manoir serait injuste. Ils n'ont certes pas mérité qu'il s'en prenne à eux. Pas plus qu'il ne peut s'en prendre, professionnellement, ni à Sanctuary… ni à leurs partenaires, ni à ceux de l'Empire ou des Solos. Ce n'est pas une question de justice mais le résultat est le même. Autant dire les cibles ne sont guère nombreuses, à l'heure actuelle, et encore moins intéressantes. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouve pratiquement obligé de vider cul-sec quelques gorgées de son Screaming Orgasm pour évacuer… la tension. Pour noyer, oublier fait que le déjeuner a été un véritable calvaire.

Thétis est insupportable.

Comment peut-elle ne pas se réjouir de l'attention continuelle que lui témoigne Minos ? Elle semble la trouver étouffante alors qu'elle devrait en tirer une profonde satisfaction. L'irritation de sa femme est à ce point palpable que Minos lui-même parait devoir prendre sur lui afin de ne pas trop l'exprimer. C'est incompréhensible. C'est incompréhensible de pousser un homme tel que lui à maîtriser ce genre d'élans qui n'ont rien que de très naturels et ne sont que la preuve de l'affection qu'il éprouve pour sa femme et leurs enfants à venir. Elle est incapable de comprendre la chance qu'elle a. Minos l'aime. Car ce n'est pas l'Empereur qui s'exprime de cette manière mais bien Minos. Cela crève les yeux pour qui le connait, pour ceux qui ont compris à quel point il est capable de tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Ceux qu'il aime vraiment. A commencer par Rhadamanthe qu'il défend toujours, envers et contre tout. Bien sûr, parfois, la forme peut paraître maladroite, trop intransigeante peut-être, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de sentiments à ce point fondamentaux qu'ils induisent chez lui des comportements pratiquement instinctifs, par essence moins maîtrisés.

Comment ne pas être touché par ces démonstrations purement naturelles et sincères ? Surtout qu'il suffit de lui parler afin qu'il reconnaisse sa déraison et que vous compreniez, à demi-mots, la puissance de ce qui la provoque, qu'il suffit de quelques phrases pour deviner que son manque de contrôle ne le satisfait aucunement mais qu'il est incapable, seul, de gérer d'aussi fortes émotions. Et quand on pense à quel point la notion même d'amour a été bannie de son éducation…

Quelle femme stupide !

Il vide la fin de son cocktail d'un trait. Cela lui fait du bien. Cela le calme. Un peu. Suffisamment pour prendre du recul et qu'il se voie tel qu'il est… Il ne peut retenir un profond soupir. Il a l'air ridicule. Il l'est. C'est affligeant. Il trouverait cela pitoyable s'il ne se sentait pas aussi abattu. Et plus encore, ce qui l'attriste, profondément, c'est Rhada qui le regarde depuis son fauteuil, Coré allongée à ses pieds, d'un air sincèrement inquiet. Non, pas de reproches dans ces yeux-là, contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait. Contrairement à ce qu'il devrait y avoir. Parce que si toute son attitude peut être comprise, si elle peut s'expliquer par la jalousie, par la peine, la souffrance, continuelle de ne plus être avec lui… ce n'est pas une raison. Cela n'en sera jamais une. Jamais. Pas pour un Judge.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, lance-t-il à son petit-frère. Ça va aller. D'ailleurs, ça va. Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

Eaque s'attendait à cette réponse. Rhada n'a pas besoin de boire, lui. Sa main se crispe autour du verre. Non. Pas un autre. Du moins… pas comme ça. Se calmer. Se maîtriser. Etre un Judge. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la fin. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Après tout, il a toujours voulu faire partie de cette famille. Il a toujours voulu… porter le nom de Minos. Etre un Judge. Pour lui. Pour Rhada. Pour les comprendre et les aimer encore davantage. Pour les aimer… mieux. Etre un Judge. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Sans précipitation, il se prépare un nouveau cocktail et va s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il étend ses jambes, renverse sa tête contre le dossier. Il ferme les yeux. Il écoute le bois brûler, craquer, dans la cheminée. Il inspire profondément.

- Que penses-tu de cette stratégie ? Pour le réveillon, précise la voix sourde de Rhada après quelques instants.

Un demi-sourire. Etre un Judge. En toutes circonstances.

- L'idée n'est pas totalement idiote en soi, répond-il, même si j'ai du mal à imaginer notre tante ravie de jouer à nouveau les espionnes en service commandé pour les Solo. Par contre, Julian a l'air ravi d'avoir à s'occuper de la fille Kido.

C'est peu de le dire… Il a paru outré lorsque sa sœur l'a suggéré. Il a cependant abdiqué devant l'excellence de ses arguments : il est, de loin, celui qui l'a connait le mieux pour l'avoir côtoyée chez les De Polaris.

- Je ne parlais pas d'eux.

Eaque soupire.

- Eh bien… je vais avoir du mal à la mettre en pratique. Après tout, il ne s'agira jamais que de mon second réveillon en tant que votre frère et mes souvenirs de ceux où nous avions dix ans me laissent à penser qu'un tel comportement serait peu adapté. Quoique cela pourrait être drôle que nous nous éclipsions tous les trois pour jouer aux pirates ou aux chevaliers…

- Peut-être devrais-tu agir comme tu en as l'habitude ?

- Comment cela ? demande-t-il, incertain d'avoir compris la question. Serais-tu en train de suggérer que je devrais ne pas être présent à cette soirée ?

Rhadamanthe ne répond rien, indubitable preuve qu'il avait effectivement cette idée à l'esprit.

- Et où voudrais-tu que j'aille ? poursuit Eaque.

- A Los Angeles. Chez Shion et Dohko. Au milieu de tes amis.

C'est un choc. Réel. Violent. Pas tant la proposition en elle-même que la confirmation du fait que Rhadamanthe a dû y réfléchir longuement. Si tel n'était pas le cas, ses réponses ne seraient pas aussi rapides. Eaque observe son petit-frère qui lui lance une série de regards soucieux. Peut-être craint-il de le voir se vexer. Ce n'est pas l'usage dans leurs relations mais Eaque ne peut que reconnaître qu'étant à fleur de peau, ces derniers temps, le souci est justifié. Si ce n'était le blond, en face, il n'envisagerait pas une seconde de discuter cette option qui fait pourtant écho aux paroles de son master : Shion n'a de cesse de l'inviter à venir passer quelques jours de vacances à Los Angeles.

- Tu pourrais inviter Mime à t'y rejoindre.

Rhadamanthe y a vraiment réfléchi... Et le voilà qui expose les arguments qui ont mûri dans son esprit durant ses heures de réflexion ? Mais pourquoi y avoir pensé aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi aussi sérieusement ? Eaque est le premier à reconnaître qu'il n'est pas aux mieux – quelle magnifique litote, Shion serait fier de lui - mais son mal-être est-il à ce point évident pour que son petit-frère en soit arrivé à cette extrémité ? Sans doute. Après tout, Eaque a accepté, avec un soulagement que Rhadamanthe n'a pu manquer de relever, de quitter l'anniversaire de Thétis. Il y a une semaine, il a accueilli avec bonheur l'appel du blond lui signifiant que Kanon avait quitté le Manoir avant le dîner et qu'il pouvait rentrer s'il le souhaitait. Avec bonheur oui. Pas que Kanon ait écourté ce rendez-vous – cet imbécile a apparemment encore réagi sans réfléchir mais son entretien avec Rhadamanthe sur le bateau aurait été des plus cordiaux alors… - mais bien de quitter Phlégyas et Valentine. Si ce dernier ne parait plus lui en vouloir – Myu a suivi la suggestion de passer quelques temps dans un temple bouddhiste et cela semble avoir eu sur lui le meilleur des effets -, il n'en reste pas moins qu'Eaque n'a pas été particulièrement à l'aise en compagnie de ses deux amis. Ses deux amis en couple et amoureux… Et puis il y a eu cette dispute avec Minos, samedi. Et ce déjeuner.

Oui, il doit être évident qu'il ne va pas bien pour peu qu'on le connaisse et qu'on l'observe. Triste constat. Car il souligne à quel point son jeu d'acteur est déplorable, ces derniers temps. C'est inacceptable.

- Tu tiens vraiment à m'éloigner de Paris ? lance-t-il d'un air léger.

- Je veux simplement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

La réponse, aussi tendre qu'abrupte, fait tomber le masque qu'il avait tenté de remettre. Cela ne sert à rien face à Rhada. Il faut plus qu'une petite phrase pour déconstruire ses impressions.

- C'est gentil… mais c'est non, affirme Eaque d'un air décidé, en avalant une gorgée de son cocktail. J'assisterai à ce réveillon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je ne veux plus que tu passes ce genre de soirées seul. Pas quand je peux être auprès de toi. Pas avec Kanon dans les parages. Pas alors que votre relation est encore tellement… floue.

- Elle n'est pas floue. Nous sommes amis.

- Bien sûr, Rhada… Bien sûr. Vous êtes amis… Et tu l'aimes comme un fou. Et personne, en dehors de moi et de ce Milo, ne sait que vous vous voyez. Tout ceci m'a l'air, effectivement, parfaitement normal et sans risque.

- Minos et toi avez bien caché…

- Ne compare pas ce qu'il n'est pas comparable ! explose Eaque. Ne compare pas ta situation… et ce que j'ai vécu ! Tu as beau l'aimer autant que… Vous n'êtes qu'amis, Rhada, tu l'as dit toi-même, alors cela n'a rien à voir. Et, de toute façon, même s'il t'aimait, même si vous vous aimiez autant que nous avons pu nous aimer, Minos et moi, rien ne vous obligerait à mentir, à vous cacher. Rien ne vous y oblige d'ailleurs. C'est un choix que vous faites. C'est un choix qu'il a fait et que tu subis. Parce que c'est plus simple. Parce que c'est plus facile de ne pas vous confrontez à l'incompréhension et à l'hostilité, du moins le croyez-vous. Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible avec Minos et moi. Nous, nous n'avons jamais eu ce choix.

- Excuse-moi…

Eaque accepte les excuses d'un mouvement de la main et reprend une gorgée de cocktail. Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver. Il n'aurait pas dû. D'autant qu'il ne sait pas si les excuses sont pour le parallèle indécent ou si elles couvrent également un passé dont Rhadamanthe se sentirait toujours coupable.

- Je pourrais venir avec toi.

Le brun se fige à la suggestion de son petit-frère.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Je doute manquer à qui que ce soit.

- Pas même à Kanon ? Tu parles d'un ami…

- Je n'ai pas quitté l'anniversaire de Thétis à cause de la foule, tu le sais parfaitement.

- Mais les choses ont changé, Rhada. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu renoncerais aujourd'hui aussi facilement à quelques moments passés avec lui. Il n'y a qu'à voir ton comportement, samedi. Tu t'es précipité vers lui à la première occasion alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur vous, alors que tu savais que nous vous observions.

- Je devais lui offrir son cadeau…

Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompt la conversation. Non. Pas une sonnerie. Enfin si. Celle de la notification d'un message. D'un texto.

- C'est lui, n'est-ce-pas ? devine Eaque.

Rien de bien compliqué. Personne, en dehors d'Eaque, ne contactait jamais Rhada avant que celui-ci ne donne son numéro à Kanon… Pas que ce dernier l'appelle souvent de ce qu'en sait le brun mais c'est toujours infiniment plus que le reste de la planète. Eaque se lève. Il se dirige vers la fenêtre. Il fait froid dehors.

- Va lire ce message. Va le lire et va répondre, déclare-t-il sans se retourner.

C'est douloureux d'entendre le bruissement du cuir du fauteuil, signe que, derrière lui, son petit-frère s'est effectivement levé. Les pas de Rhadamanthe, inexorablement suivi par sa chienne, résonnent sur le parquet tandis qu'il quitte la pièce. Ils s'estompent à mesure qu'il avance dans le couloir. Rhada s'éloigne. Rhada s'éloigne pour rejoindre Kanon. Et lui, Eaque, Eaque Judge, se retrouve seul. Seul avec lui-même.

Seul… avec ce vide.

* * *

_Je fais le maximum pour ton cadeau et je t'assure que ce n'est pas toujours facile. J'espère que tout se passe bien de ton côté._

Un réel sentiment de contentement réchauffe le cœur de Rhadamanthe. Kanon passe un bon Noël. Si tel n'était pas le cas, son message serait tout autre. Plus virulent. Kanon est ainsi. Direct, honnête et franc. Libre. Tout se résume à cela, en vérité. Kanon ne se cache pas derrière les usages et les conventions. Rien ne l'entrave. Pas même leur relation. Pas même son sentiment de reconnaissance. C'est une excellente chose. Vraiment. C'est peut-être, au final, la leçon la plus précieuse que Kanon lui ait enseignée. Sans même le vouloir. Sans même en avoir conscience, probablement.

Kanon voudrait le convaincre qu'il est d'un niveau équivalent à celui de Minos. C'est faux mais personne, excepté Eaque, ne peut savoir à quel point. Pour le comprendre, il faudrait qu'ils sachent tout de leur vie, de leur histoire, des sacrifices que son grand-frère a faits pour lui. Le plus grand. Minos lui a sacrifié sa relation avec Eaque. Rhadamanthe n'a jamais été dupe. Il sait ce que contenait le contrat que son grand-frère a passé avec leur père, il y a plus de treize ans. Il le savait avant même d'entendre les éclats de voix lors de leur rupture. Il l'a toujours su. Et jamais Minos ne lui en a fait le reproche. Pas une fois. Même lorsqu'il prenait la défense d'Eaque dans leurs problèmes de couple. Même lorsqu'il mettait en avant ce qu'il analysait comme des défauts, des lacunes de son grand-frère dans cette liaison. Oui, même dans ces cas-là, jamais, ô grand jamais, Minos n'a été tenté de lui renvoyer le fait qu'il était la cause de leurs difficultés. Il se contentait de rétorquer que tout ceci ne le concernait pas. Rien de plus faux, évidemment. Rien de plus faux puisqu'il est à l'origine de tout… Et c'est grâce à Kanon qu'il comprend, aujourd'hui, ce que son grand-frère voulait lui signifier.

Minos lui disait simplement que ce choix avait été le sien, que Rhadamanthe n'avait pas à se sentir lié à lui par un encombrant sentiment de reconnaissance ou de culpabilité. Des années durant, ce sentiment a entaché leur relation. Au point de la leur rendre insupportable. Des années durant, Rhadamanthe a été incapable de dire à son grand-frère combien il l'aimait… ou même qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement, à cause de la souillure de cette dette insolvable. Chaque échange était biaisé. Chaque remarque devenait un reproche, chaque suggestion une exigence, chaque critique une condamnation. Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'il comprend réellement la signification des paroles que son grand-frère lui a répétées bien souvent, la dernière fois remontant à l'anniversaire de Thétis.

_Ne te préoccupe que de toi._

Une façon de lui dire qu'il n'a pas à assumer les choix que lui a faits. Qu'il ne l'aime pas malgré eux mais au-delà d'eux. Minos l'aime. Tout simplement. Rien ne changera cela. Jamais. Aucun sacrifice. Aucun choix. Aucun événement. Et lui-même n'a pas à s'en vouloir d'aimer Kanon, non plus que de le choisir. Les circonstances étaient différentes, il y a treize ans. Minos et lui sont deux êtres distincts. Leurs histoires le sont tout autant. Son grand-frère ne lui tient pas rigueur d'avoir pris un autre chemin que lui. Son grand-frère n'éprouve pas la moindre rancœur.

Minos l'aime. Pour toujours.

Voilà ce que lui a appris son loup durant ces quelques semaines. Et voilà pourquoi il l'aime peut-être plus encore aujourd'hui qu'hier. Il a toujours su que Kanon était libre. Il l'a toujours admiré pour cela. Admiré et plus encore. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il pourrait faire sienne un peu de cette liberté. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'il puisse à nouveau ne serait-ce que penser _« je t'aime, grand-frère »_ sans sentir son cœur saigner.

C'est pourquoi sa réponse à Kanon tient en un simple mot.

_Merci._

Ce message envoyé, il revient au présent. Au manoir. A Coré à côté de lui qu'il caresse distraitement. A Eaque, au salon. A la musique qui s'y joue et qui parvient jusqu'à lui. Une version de _Douce Nuit_. Celle de Simon and Garfunkel (1). Celle où, par-dessus les paroles et la musique, se fait entendre la voix d'un présentateur des informations radiophoniques du soir qui annonce, entre autres, la mort par overdose de Lenny Bruce et la condamnation par Nixon de l'opposition américaine à la guerre au Vietnam. Une chanson douloureuse, pour l'opposition entre la douceur d'un chant de Noël et la violence de la réalité, de ces drames égrainés d'une voix presque monocorde.

_That's the seven o-clock edition of the news. Goodnight._

Eaque peut bien objecter ce qu'il veut. Il va mal. Incroyablement mal. Et Rhadamanthe refuse de le voir s'effondrer. Il doit agir.

* * *

Los Angeles – Appartement de Shion Atalantys et Dohko Libra 

Le corps étendu à ses côtés est chaud. _Warm_ disent les anglais ou les américains pour différencier cette douce chaleur d'une autre, _hot_, plus intense, plus torride, ou d'une autre encore, _heated_, plus animée, plus passionnée, plus… réactive. C'est une chose compliquée, le vocabulaire. Et bien inutile, aussi. Il serait si simple de n'utiliser qu'un seul mot. Plus précis que chaud, plus souple que tous ces termes techniques. Souple. Indéniablement. Quoiqu'avec les années, Shion s'est légèrement raidi. Dohko lui-même doit bien reconnaître que, malgré ses entrainements quotidiens, il n'est plus aussi fringuant que lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, tous les deux. Une chose n'a pas changé en revanche, c'est le côté chaud de Shion, dans tous les sens du terme… et son air, totalement abandonné, lorsqu'ils dorment ensemble. Dohko est presque tenté d'en profiter, de faire courir ses lèvres et ses mains sur ce corps à moitié caché sous leur couette. Il le pourrait. Shion l'a autorisé à abuser de lui lorsqu'il est endormi, il y a de cela bien longtemps. Le jour de leur rencontre. La nuit plutôt. Shion peinant à rester éveillé après les heures qu'ils venaient de passer à s'explorer, à se donner du plaisir, à s'aimer pour la première fois. Dohko lui avait proposé de dormir – après tout, le week-end commençait à peine. Dans un bâillement, Shion avait hoché la tête, fermé les yeux et lui avait murmuré, alors que Dohko arrêtait ses caresses, particulièrement intimes pour le coup, pour s'éloigner de lui, de continuer. Dohko n'avait pas obtempéré. Il avait rapatrié ses mains dans des zones moins sensibles et cajolé son amant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se soit profondément endormi. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il s'était glissé hors des draps pour aller fumer une cigarette sur le balcon, pour réaliser et accepter le fait qu'il était parfaitement comblé et que Shion était l'homme de sa vie.

Rien n'a changé depuis ce jour. Il a toujours le droit de faire l'amour à son bel au bois dormant et il n'en use jamais, si ce n'est dans l'unique but de lui épargner d'être tiré du sommeil par la sonnerie de leur réveille-matin. Il préfère mille fois lui faire l'amour alors qu'ils sont tous les deux éveillés. Comme hier soir. Comme cette nuit. Qu'il a aimé cette soirée… Un réveillon de Noël tout ce qu'il y a de parfait.

Un dîner en tête-à-tête. A la maison. Ils avaient même été jusqu'à faire un effort sur leurs tenues respectives. Que Shion était sexy avec son costume et cette cravate… Il n'a qu'une envie, lorsque Shion en porte une : tirer dessus pour le faire tomber et capturer ses lèvres. Il ne s'en était pas privé, tout au long de la soirée, du moins durant le temps où son amant l'avait gardée. C'est-à-dire à peine jusqu'à l'heure de l'apéritif. Quant au dîner en lui-même, il avait été délicieux avec un menu en tout point conforme à ses goûts. Il avait débuté par un Shion sur canapé, avait continué par un délice de Shion au champagne suivi d'un Shion glacé au nougat. Et ils avaient fini le repas, et la soirée, par un café au lit. Un réveillon en tout point parfait, donc. Comme chaque jour de leur vie ou presque… Comme aujourd'hui… si la sonnerie du téléphone n'avait pas décidé de retentir en cet instant précis.

Dohko étouffe un juron. Trop occupé avec leur repas, ils ont oublié, hier soir, de basculer le téléphone directement sur répondeur. Quelle merde. Et de toute façon, qui cela peut-il être ? Il est à peine neuf heures. Personne n'oserait les appeler, un matin de noël, à une heure aussi indécente… Personne parmi leurs proches, en tout cas, qu'ils soient américains ou français. Par chance, perdu dans son sommeil, Shion ne semble pas à avoir été troublé le moins du monde par le bruit. Tant mieux. Le débile, une fois qu'il aura été identifié grâce au message qu'il va gentiment laisser maintenant qu'on ne lui a pas répondu, vient d'échapper à une engueulade en bonne et due forme. Ou pas puisque ce con rappelle aussi sec.

En faisant attention de ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques susceptibles de réveiller son amant, Dohko se lève et quitte la chambre. Nu comme un ver, il débarque dans le salon. La lumière du jour agresse ses yeux. Il décroche le combiné.

- Vous avez vraiment que ça à foutre de faire chier les gens le matin de Noël ?

A l'autre bout du téléphone, il n'y a que le silence… et c'est loin d'être un bon point pour la personne qui s'y trouve.

- Si vous n'avez rien de plus à dire, vous auriez pu vous abstenir.

_- Vous m'aviez dit que je ne devais pas hésiter à vous appeler…_

- T'es qui ?

_- Rhadamanthe Judge._

Oh putain…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_- Que faites-vous pour le réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre, cette année ?_

La question le surprend. L'urgence du problème ne lui apparait pas clairement, pour ne pas dire autre chose… sauf que le blondinet asocial a pris son téléphone et composé leur numéro pour la poser, cette question d'une apparente débilité profonde, six mois après qu'il lui ait proposé d'appeler en cas de problèmes et, qu'entre temps, il y a eu cette agression dont Shion lui a parlé. De deux de choses l'une. Soit le dit blondinet tourne autour du pot – ce qui ne serait qu'à moitié étonnant avec un gamin ayant si peu l'habitude de se confier -, soit il a directement été au point central de la solution qu'il a envisagée en zappant du même coup tout le contexte qui pourrait la rendre compréhensible par son interlocuteur – là encore, ce ne serait pas très surprenant avec de telles lacunes en communication. Dans tous les cas, il serait parfaitement inutile de relever. Le gosse communique. On verra plus tard pour lui apprendre à le faire efficacement. Il ne sert à rien de brûler les étapes.

- La même chose que d'habitude. Notre porte est ouverte à tous ceux qui n'auront rien de mieux à faire que de la franchir. Et si ça veut dire personne, on ne s'en portera pas plus mal. Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir ?

_- Avec Eaque. Et quelques-uns de ses amis si cela est envisageable._

Voilà donc le cœur du problème. Le petit-dernier s'inquiète pour son frère. Quant au fait qu'il ne se soit décidé à appeler que pour aider autrui, cela confirme juste qu'il doit avoir de sérieux soucis dans sa tête.

- Bien sûr que ça l'est. C'est le principe de la porte ouverte. Attends deux secondes.

Il baisse le combiné parce que Shion vient d'apparaître à l'entrée – ou la sortie, pour lui – du couloir qui mène aux chambres. En caleçon, le cheveu en bataille, suspicieux malgré son air encore endormi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande l'apparition cotonneuse.

- Eaque va mal.

- C'est lui au téléphone ?

- Non.

- Myu ?

- Rhadamanthe.

L'effarement dissipe les dernières traces de sommeil sur le visage de son amant. Dohko repasse sur le combiné.

- Shion vient de se lever. Je te laisse le mettre au courant. Je te mets sur haut-parleur.

- Bonjour Rhadamanthe.

_- Bonjour._

- Et joyeux Noël, poursuit Shion.

_- A vous aussi._

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Et le blond de se lancer dans des explications, sous la houlette de Shion qui n'hésite jamais à demander des précisions. Le tableau général ne change pas pour autant. Eaque va mal et Rhadamanthe veut l'aider en organisant une soirée où son frère serait entouré de ses amis. Enfin… de ceux qui pourront faire le déplacement. L'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Elle souligne en revanche nettement que la raison de l'état d'Eaque, le cœur de son problème, se trouve bien en France. A quoi bon tenter de deviner de quoi il s'agit ? Pour Dohko, à rien. Shion est au courant de tout et, puisqu'il semble approuver ce plan, les détails deviennent superflus. Déjà qu'ils ne le passionnaient pas à la base… Rien ne le passionne, du reste. Rien ne l'a jamais passionné. Si ce n'est Shion. Et encore, le terme de passion n'est sans doute pas le plus approprié. Quoique. Ce qu'il éprouve pour son amant, ce qu'il a toujours éprouvé pour lui dépasse le cadre de la raison. Est-ce qu'il aurait fait des folies pour lui ? Ses anciens collègues du centre d'éducation affirmeraient sans doute que oui. Pourtant il n'a pas été plus fou que la plupart d'entre eux. Bien moins, si on lui demande son avis. C'est juste qu'il ne s'est jamais voilé la face, lui, et qu'il n'a jamais tourné autour du pot. Il a eu envie de Shion au premier regard alors, comme Shion avait également envie de lui, ils ont fait l'amour le premier soir. Puisque leur envie mutuelle n'a jamais changé, ils continuent de le faire aussi souvent que possible ce qui a impliqué que Shion vienne rapidement s'installer chez lui. Quant au fait qu'il se soit accroché durant toutes ses années… les choses auraient probablement été différentes si Shion n'était pas revenu, l'été suivant son départ. Si Shion n'était pas réapparu dans sa vie, peut-être aurait-il fini par chercher quelqu'un d'autre ou, tout du moins, être capable d'envisager de vivre une autre histoire. Il n'en était pas encore là, c'est tout. Est-ce si étrange, est-ce si fou de ne pas être parvenu, après moins d'une année, à faire le deuil du grand amour de votre vie ? Non. C'est au contraire on ne peut plus normal.

Et puis Shion est réapparu. Est-ce être fou d'avoir accepté de le revoir et de recommencer ? La folie, la vraie folie, ça aurait été de le repousser pour une stupide histoire de vengeance et d'honneur. Si Shion avait été un salaud, les choses auraient été différentes bien sûr. Sauf que Shion n'est pas un salaud. Un boulet, sur certains points – voire de nombreux, serait-il tenté d'ajouter -, mais certainement pas un salaud. C'est ce que les autres n'ont jamais compris, en fait. Shion l'avait présenté à ses parents après six mois de vie commune et la demande (très) pressante de sa mère. Sous la contrainte, quasiment. Et Shion était parti à Los Angeles quelques mois plus tard, sans avoir même averti son amant sur fait qu'il avait postulé là-bas. Les événements, pris tels quels, pouvaient amener à une mauvaise interprétation. Sauf que ce désir d'aller enseigner à LA n'était un secret pour personne, que tout le monde savait que Shion avait accepté ce poste de soutien aux élèves du centre pour améliorer son dossier de candidature et même que c'était pour cette raison qu'on le lui avait proposé au départ. Sauf que personne ne connaissait les parents de Shion. Pas qu'ils aient choqué Dohko pour deux sous, ils s'étaient même très bien entendus… Un peu trop bien, pour tout dire, en réalité. Un peu trop… sur la même longueur d'onde. Que Shion ait flippé en étant mis face au fait qu'il devenait comme ses parents, que son couple ressemblait dangereusement au leur, ça peut se comprendre… parce que même s'il aime ses parents, Shion a un certain nombre de raisons de ne pas vouloir devenir comme eux. A commencer par une enfance passée aux quatre coins du globe, dans les communautés les plus reculées de la planète, au cours de laquelle il a pu constater que, sans qu'il n'ait jamais imaginé que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas ou qu'il représentait un fardeau pour eux, leurs priorités étaient leur travail et leur couple. Et pas forcément dans cet ordre.

Cela aura pris un certain nombre d'années pour qu'il accepte enfin qu'il leur ressemble… et que ce n'est pas grave. Pas grave du tout. D'autant qu'il s'est choisi un compagnon nettement plus terre-à-terre.

_- J'aimerais également inviter Mime de Benetnasch. Alaric Raune l'a trompé et ils se sont à nouveau séparés. Mime aurait besoin de quitter New York mais la réception donnée ici pour le réveillon n'est pas adaptée. Je crois qu'Eaque est aussi de cet avis._

- Alors pourquoi hésites-tu ?

_- Je ne suis pas certain que de voir quelqu'un qui vit mal une rupture…_

- Cela offrira à Eaque une cible de choix. En dénigrant Queen, il pourra se libérer d'une part de sa frustration.

Comme d'habitude. La solution d'Eaque pour gérer ses passages à vide : se chercher une autre cause à défendre. Ou plutôt de nouvelles cibles à abattre. Plutôt que de s'attaquer à la racine du problème, il tente d'en gérer les conséquences. Avec la bénédiction de Shion, même si ce dernier ne se satisfait pas de la méthode. Le souci, c'est qu'apparemment, cette fois-ci, s'attaquer directement au problème n'est pas possible. Difficile de mettre en doute cette analyse ou d'en vouloir à Eaque. Si on lui avait dit de s'attaquer au problème que représentait sa séparation d'avec Shion… Dohko aurait ri au nez de ce fameux on. Il n'y avait rien à faire qu'attendre… et gérer, en attendant. Non, il ne leur aurait pas ri au nez. Il les aurait renvoyé chier. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait, à l'époque. Les pauvres, quand il y pense… Non. Ils méritaient.

- A propos de ce réveillon… Cela ne risque-t-il pas de poser quelques difficultés que vous en soyez absents, tous les deux ? Il me semblait avoir compris que vous l'organisiez conjointement avec une autre entreprise cette année…

La subtilité de Shion. Tout sauf subtile et pourtant… Impossible d'aborder directement le problème des sentiments du blond envers Kanon Gemini, si tant est qu'ils existent encore – après tout, Rhadamanthe aurait très bien pu le protéger en souvenir de son amour plutôt que par amour lui-même. Impossible car il n'y a pas moyen de savoir ce qu'Eaque a dit des révélations qu'il a faites à son ancien professeur. Eaque ne sait peut-être même pas que Shion l'a mis ensuite au courant. Que c'est chiant, les secrets. Humain… mais terriblement chiant. Surtout le côté _« je ne veux pas que tu saches qu'il m'a dit que tu savais »_.

_- Il n'y aura pas de problème._

- Très bien. Dans ce cas… tiens-nous au courant de votre heure d'arrivée. Et du jour, également.

_- Ce sera fait. Bonne journée à vous._

- A toi aussi. Et encore joyeux Noël.

Rhadamanthe a raccroché. Durant quelques secondes, les deux amants restent côte à côte, sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone.

- Eh bien le réveillon du jour de l'an promet d'être très différent de celui que nous venons de vivre, constate Shion en brisant le silence.

Dohko hausse les épaules. Elles sont plus que rares les années où ces deux soirées leur sont exclusivement consacrées. Et ils auront bien des occasions de se rattraper.

- Retournerons-nous au lit ou souhaites-tu ouvrir maintenant tes cadeaux ?

Avant de répondre, Dohko pose ses yeux sur le corps de son amant et sur sa propre érection. S'il s'est montré raisonnable durant l'appel, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'a pas réagi à la quasi-nudité de Shion. Celui-ci se pare d'un sourire alors que son regard lilas suit le trajet de celui de son compagnon.

- Les deux, mon capitaine, réplique Dohko avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser avec passion.

Après tout, le seul cadeau qui l'intéresse vraiment est celui-là.

* * *

(1): _Seven O'Clock News/Silent Night_ est la chanson finale de l'album _Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme_ de Simon and Garfunkel, sorti en 1966. Le bulletin d'information a été écrit pour l'occasion et correspond aux actualités du 3 août 1966.


	85. Vendredi 29 Décembre

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent pour leur grande majorité à Kurumada._

_Résumé :__ Noël. Des repas en famille, des instants de joie et de partage… une Thétis lasse, un Kanon tendu, un Eaque déprimé et un Rhadamanthe qui décide d'emmener son frère à Los Angeles pour le nouvel An. Et un Dohko très satisfait de son existence._

_NdA__ : Merci à toutes et à tous de l'intérêt que vous témoignez à cette histoire. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre aujourd'hui… alors je vais m'arrêter là._

_Sonia :__ contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu :) Rhada progresse. Et j'ai envie de dire que c'est pas dommage… ^^_

_SAINT ANGEL :__ je confirme que ce n'est pas grave du tout pour la review précédente :) Contente que tu aimes bien Thétis. Je sais que plein de monde ne l'apprécie pas (et je peux le comprendre) mais je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite autant d'animosité à son encontre (en même temps, vu que j'aime tous mes persos…). Minos a des tendances hyper-protectrices envers sa (future) progéniture, effectivement ^^. Quant à Eaque… je ne dirais rien ^^ mais il est évident qu'il a besoin de recharger les batteries. Rhada est effectivement adorable… comme d'hab, effectivement. Mais c'est comme ça que je le vois, de mon œil pas forcément objectif, dans l'anime. Quand il tombe sur Rune qui délire, je le trouve très prévenant. Kanon a effectivement besoin de temps… encore, serait-on tenté de dire. Mais les lignes changent autour de lui, lui-même évolue et il a du mal à se sentir parfaitement à l'aise. D'où cette technique des petits pas : il n'a pas envie de brûler les étapes si c'est pour se rendre compte que ses « efforts » n'auront servi à rien et qu'il va devoir tout se retaper. Contente que le final avec Dohko et Shion t'ait plu :) Je les aime vraiment beaucoup ces deux-là._

_Je vous laisse avec le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

Paris – Champs Elysées

Il est assis à son bureau. Comme souvent. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. D'autres, qu'on pensait immuables, ne semblent se transformer que dans le but de vous rappeler qu'elles reprendront leur état initial, que cette divergence n'a été que le fruit de circonstances exceptionnelles qui jamais plus ne surviendront.

Cette année, Eaque ne sera pas avec lui pour fêter le réveillon, ainsi que les choses étaient avant, comme son ancien amant le lui a fait remarquer il y a pratiquement douze mois. Cette année, Rhadamanthe sera également absent, pour la première fois de leur vie. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il aura espéré, quoique le terme soit trop fort, que son petit-frère changerait d'avis et déciderait d'être présent au réveillon. Il n'en sera rien. Ses deux frères fêteront la nouvelle année loin de lui. Loin de sa femme et de ses enfants. Loin de Paris. Loin de l'Empire. Loin de ce qui est sa vie. Eaque souffre, il le sait. Ou du moins veut-il le croire. Peut-être, après tout, que le mal-être de son frère n'a que peu à voir avec lui. N'est-ce-pas Eaque qui a décidé que ce qui est advenu entre eux ne se renouvellerait plus ? A juste titre. Très juste titre. Mais le fait est là. Eaque ne souhaite plus qu'ils s'aiment à nouveau. Pourquoi imaginer, dans ces conditions, que leur relation soit la cause de sa douleur ? Pourquoi continuer à voir des signes, à les chercher, là où ils ne sont probablement pas ? Le fait même qu'Eaque se soit abstenu de lui annoncer la nouvelle de son voyage à Los Angeles… Bien sûr, il peut toujours prétendre qu'il est possible que ce soit pour s'épargner une discussion délicate propre à le troubler. N'est-il cependant pas plus vraisemblable que ce soit dans le simple but d'éviter une confrontation désagréable ? Après tout, ils sont devenus incapables de se parler sans s'invectiver. Sa faute, en grande partie. Toujours à la recherche de signes, il se met en colère lorsqu'il n'en perçoit pas. Et son humeur n'est guère meilleure lorsqu'il en entrevoit. Leur altercation, samedi dernier, en est la plus éclatante démonstration.

En outre, laisser cette annonce à Rhadamanthe était loin d'être un mauvais calcul. Donner l'occasion à leur petit-frère de s'affirmer face à lui est plus que louable. Rhadamanthe s'est d'ailleurs acquitté de cette tâche de la plus admirable des façons. Tout en sobriété. Son petit-frère lui a fait part de ce projet, lui a demandé s'il s'y opposait. « _Pas si vous jugez qu'il s'agit de la meilleure décision possible_ » fut sa réponse. La seule possible. Et Rhadamanthe est reparti. Et depuis Minos attend… une explication qui ne viendra pas, du moins pas s'il ne fait pas mouvement en ce sens. Il n'est pas certain qu'il doive agir. Il n'est pas plus certain, cependant, qu'il puisse supporter de rester dans une totale ignorance.

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompt le fil de ses pensées.

– Votre frère, Monsieur, déclare la voix de Rune par le truchement du haut-parleur.

– Faites-le entrer.

La porte s'ouvre. Sans précipitation, Rhadamanthe avance à travers la pièce. Son secrétaire n'a jamais su faire la distinction adéquate entre son petit-frère et son ancien amant.

– J'ai les rapports que tu voulais, indique le blond.

Bien sûr. Evidemment. Minos n'a pas douté une seule seconde qu'il s'attacherait à lui fournir les documents dont il a besoin avant son départ. Son petit-frère est irréprochable. Parfait. Minos le regarde poser les dossiers sur son bureau, faire un pas en arrière, lui lancer un rapide regard, hésiter, peut-être une fraction de seconde, avant de repartir en direction de la porte.

– Rhadamanthe…

Le blond se retourne instantanément à l'appel de son nom. Peut-être s'attendait-il à cette interpellation ? Peut-être l'espérait-il ?

– Si tu as le temps de rester un peu, j'aimerais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Aucune formulation adéquate ne lui vient à l'esprit. Même le début de sa phrase lui parait ridicule, résonnant de trop d'autorité malgré les mots supposément courtois, soulignant davantage encore cette pathétique tentative de se montrer… aimable. Etre aimable n'est pas dans sa nature.

– Bien sûr, répond aussitôt le blond, trop habitué, sans doute, à ce ton péremptoire.

Tandis qu'il le regarde s'installer dans un des fauteuils, Minos aimerait que ce ne soit pas le cas, que Rhadamanthe s'impose d'une quelconque façon face à lui. Mais peut-être est-ce déjà le cas, tout compte fait ? Son petit-frère n'a-t-il pas pris la décision de ce voyage sans même l'avoir consulté ? La question n'est pas là de toute façon. De question, il n'y en a qu'une.

– Va-t-il si mal que ça ?

Le silence résonne durant quelques secondes, le temps, pour Rhadamanthe, de préparer sa réponse. Le temps, pour Minos, de tenter de se convaincre qu'il n'a pas mal agi. Il ne tentera pas d'avoir des détails. Il souhaite seulement comprendre, à demi-mots… Il souhaite juste une esquisse afin de pouvoir mieux les défendre, non qu'il exposera les véritables raisons, bien sûr… seulement une fois sa curiosité apaisée, son esprit sera plus calme. Il sera plus à même d'agir pour leur bien.

– Pas tout à fait, répond Rhadamanthe. Il ne va pas bien, je ne dirai pas le contraire. Ces derniers mois lui ont été pénibles et se retrouver parmi ses amis lui fera le plus grand bien. Mais il n'est pas la seule raison à ce voyage.

Une pause à nouveau. Rhadamanthe hésite ou cherche ses mots. Que craint-il ? De le blesser ou d'être blessé par sa réaction ? De lui dire la vérité ? Que lui cache-t-il ? Ils ne se parlent plus. Ils ne partagent plus rien. Ils ne font plus que se croiser dans les couloirs de ce haut-lieu de leur vie familiale.

– Je n'ai pas très envie de me rendre à cette soirée, déclare le blond.

Minos fronce les sourcils. Son petit-frère n'a jamais apprécié les réceptions, ce n'est un secret pour personne, mais jamais il ne l'avait exprimé de manière aussi… franche. Le terme est parfaitement adéquat. Le ton est affirmé, le regard assuré. Rhadamanthe exprime une réalité qu'il assume totalement. Pour la première fois, peut-être. Même lorsqu'il faisait part de ses reproches quant à sa manière de mener sa relation avec Eaque, jamais Minos ne l'a vu aussi… sûr de lui. Quelque chose a changé. Quelque chose de fondamental. Quelque chose qui pousse Rhadamanthe à… Minos réalise enfin.

– Kanon…

Son petit-frère hoche la tête.

– Je n'ai pas envie de…

– Je comprends, répond Minos avant que Rhadamanthe ait pu terminer sa phrase.

Oui, il comprend. Ô combien. Croiser l'homme que l'on aime dans ce type de soirée sans pouvoir être avec lui… Le voir discuter, rire, s'amuser, flirter… avec d'autres, évidemment, n'est jamais agréable. Loin s'en faut. Très loin. C'est une souffrance, atroce, à chaque instant. Et devoir maîtriser cette douleur, cette colère, l'est tout autant. Rhadamanthe l'a compris, l'a ressenti lors de l'anniversaire de Thétis. Aujourd'hui, il agit préventivement. C'est une excellente chose. C'est une… merveilleuse nouvelle. Vraiment. Voilà des années, une vie pratiquement, qu'il attend, qu'il espère assister à un tel acte de la part de son petit-frère, de le voir choisir, plutôt que ses obligations envers l'Empire, envers leur famille, son bien-être. De se mettre au centre de sa propre vie sans en ressentir de honte. C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu pour lui.

– Tu as fait le bon choix, reprend Minos. Je me charge d'avertir les Gemini.

– Cela ne sera pas la peine, réplique Rhadamanthe. Je vais me rendre au siège de Sanctuary avant de rentrer au Manoir, afin de leur faire part de la nouvelle. S'ils ne sont pas encore rentrés de leur déjeuner, j'attendrai et Eaque et Charon passeront m'y prendre sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Dans le pire des cas, nous n'aurons qu'à prendre le vol suivant. Maintenant, si tu le permets, compte tenu de cet emploi du temps…

– Je ne te retiens pas davantage.

Il regarde son petit-frère se lever, hésiter, s'incliner, partir en direction de la porte, s'arrêter, revenir sur ses pas, contourner le bureau, s'approcher de lui, se pencher et le prendre dans ses bras.

– Je t'aime, grand-frère.

Minos lui rend son étreinte. Férocement. Il le serre contre lui… Ce n'est peut-être pas la réaction la plus appropriée… mais il ne peut s'en empêcher.

– Je t'aime aussi, lui murmure-t-il. Je t'aime, Rhada. N'en doute jamais.

– Je ne doute pas.

L'aîné sourit pratiquement alors que Rhadamanthe s'éloigne à nouveau.

– Rhada ?

– Oui ?

– Prends soin de toi. Et…

– Je prendrai soin de lui.

Les remerciements sont superflus. Ils se regardent à nouveau quelques instants avant que le blond ne quitte finalement la pièce. Minos fixe la porte close.

Rhadamanthe a bien grandi. Très bien, même. Rhadamanthe n'a plus besoin de lui. Il suit sa propre voie. C'est merveilleux. Et entre ses amis, Eaque va se remettre de ces derniers mois. Tout est parfait. Tout est… comme il l'a toujours souhaité. En cet instant, il est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis des années.

Alors pourquoi a-t-il envie de hurler ?

* * *

Paris – La Défense 

Assis dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir de son bureau, Saga ne sait trop comment réagir face à son interlocuteur et l'annonce que ce dernier vient de lui faire. Déjà lorsque son secrétaire est venu le trouver, alors qu'il rentrait de déjeuner et discutait avec Ayoros, pour lui dire qu'un des frères Judge désirait le voir, il doit à la vérité d'avouer qu'il a été pour le moins surpris. Et son étonnement n'a fait que croître lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que le frère en question n'était autre que Rhadamanthe. Si cela avait été Eaque, encore… mais le blond était bien le dernier qu'il s'attendait à voir ici. Même la présence de Minos, qui pourtant ne va nulle part à moins de s'y être fait annoncer, lui aurait paru moins saugrenue que celle de cet homme visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui serrer la main. Quant au contenu de sa déclaration… Le blond est déstabilisant. Tant dans la forme que dans le fond. Eaque et lui ne viendront pas au réveillon. Le ton employé pour le dire est… calme et factuel. Un peu comme si Rhadamanthe ne parlait pas de lui. Une peu comme s'il parlait d'une décision qui ne lui aurait pas appartenue, un peu comme si ce n'en était pas à proprement parler du fait de son inéluctabilité. Il n'y a aucune forme d'autorité ou d'autoritarisme dans ce caractère inexorable, simplement de l'acceptation qu'il lui signifie, qu'il l'amène presque à partager par cette attitude si peu… volontaire. Oui, tout ceci semble lui être étranger. A peine perçoit-on quelque embarras dans ces paroles. Il n'est en rien certain qu'il provienne de regrets. Quant aux explications, elles procèdent du même fatalisme. Des problèmes personnels. Cela pourrait couvrir tout et n'importe quoi. Des difficultés de proches d'Eaque qui resteront des mystères. La gêne que le blond ressent en présence d'une foule trop nombreuse qui s'est renforcée depuis… les derniers événements, pour reprendre les termes du blond. Voilà tout ce qu'il a exprimé. Rien de plus.

Il pourrait s'agir de mensonges. Il pourrait tout autant s'agir de la vérité. Tout ceci est suffisamment vague pour entretenir le doute. Les trop grandes précisions dans les mensonges sont de potentielles sources de danger car il vous est nécessaire de vous en rappeler. La pudeur et la discrétion peuvent parfaitement justifier le flou qui entoure ses déclarations.

Saga regarde Rhadamanthe. Le blond est assis sur le bord de son fauteuil. L'indice, encore une fois, qu'il n'est pas à l'aise. Pour autant, il ne semble pas particulièrement pressé de partir bien qu'il ait apparemment terminé son discours. Le silence s'installe. Comment réagir ? Comment doit-il réagir ? Il n'a guère de solution. En face de lui, se tient l'homme à qui son frère doit la vie, un homme qui s'évertue à le vouvoyer tandis que lui-même est depuis longtemps passé au tutoiement, sans pour autant s'offusquer de cette différence. Rhadamanthe semble aussi… naturel et sincère qu'il peut l'être.

– Je regrette que vous ne puissiez être présents, déclare finalement Saga. Je te remercie d'être venu me l'annoncer en personne.

– Ce n'est rien que de très normal.

– Bien… J'espère que les amis d'Eaque se remettront, poursuit-il en se levant. Et qu'il en ira de même pour toi.

– Merci.

Le blond s'est également levé de son fauteuil.

– Au revoir Rhadamanthe. Et faites bon voyage. Salue ton frère pour moi.

– Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir.

Il s'incline.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Sur le seuil, se tient Kanon. Effaré. Il fixe Rhadamanthe comme s'il ne croyait pas réellement à sa présence. Le blond s'est figé quelques instants. Après tout, l'irruption tonitruante de son jumeau a de quoi surprendre quelqu'un si au fait des usages : celui-ci n'a pas même pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Finalement, le blond s'incline pour saluer l'arrivant, fait de même, à nouveau, envers Saga avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Kanon l'a suivi des yeux. Il se tourne vivement vers son frère.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Saga hausse un sourcil. La stupeur semble céder le pas à une rage sourde sur le visage de son jumeau qui se sent obligé de s'expliquer.

– Un Judge qui vient ici… Il est normal que je m'interroge, non ? Et lui en plus ! Même si je laisse de côté ce qu'il a fait, j'ai comme un doute que ce soit lui le chef des relations publiques de l'Empire.

– Certes, concède Saga de bonne grâce tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Mais il n'était pas là au sujet de l'Empire. Il est venu me présenter ses excuses, à titre personnel. Eaque et lui ne viendront pas au réveillon. Une urgence privée sur laquelle il ne s'est pas étendu mais dont je doute qu'elle soit sans rapport avec celle qui a justifié l'absence de Pandore le week-end dernier.

– Quoi ? s'étrangle le cadet

Saga regarde son frère, interloqué. Kanon doit comprendre son incompréhension car il se lance aussitôt dans des justifications véhémentes.

– Attends ! On organise un réveillon conjoint et deux des frangins se défilent au dernier moment ? On devrait se sentir insulté ! Je me sens insulté ! Tu aurais dû chercher à en savoir plus sur cette fameuse urgence !

– Je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli avec l'homme qui t'a sauvé la vie, explique Saga comprenant néanmoins la réaction épidermique de son jumeau. Ils doivent s'en douter du reste. Que ce soit lui qui vienne ici faire cette annonce, tout en suggérant, comme il l'a fait, que cette décision serait en partie liée aux séquelles de ce qui s'est produit il y a deux mois, en est la plus éclatante des preuves. Quant à se sentir insulté… Nous organisons ce réveillon par amitié. S'ils le dénigrent, s'il ne s'agit pour eux que de nous humilier, ce n'est pas notre problème. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent. De notre côté, nous ne prendrons pas ombrage de ce que beaucoup considèreront comme un camouflet. Nous les défendrons même, s'il le faut. J'entends que nous restions dignes et parfaitement irréprochables. Je ne voulais pas que cette soirée ait d'autre signification que notre gratitude envers eux, nous nous en tiendrons à cette ligne de conduite. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

– Outre le fait que tendre l'autre joue n'est pas vraiment dans ma nature ? rétorque aussitôt son jumeau.

– Kanon…

Son frère grimace, mal à l'aise. Lui-même reconnait que son comportement et sa réplique sont puériles.

– C'est juste que… je voulais profiter de la soirée pour le remercier.

– Tu l'as déjà remercié, remarque Saga.

– Pas assez, pas correctement. On n'a qu'à peine pu se parler à l'anniversaire de Thétis…

– Vous auriez pu discuter samedi dernier.

Kanon fusille du regard son jumeau.

– Non, on ne pouvait pas. Et puis ça n'aurait pas été public. Et puis… Et puis merde ! Excuse-moi mais il faut que j'y aille !

– Où ?

– Lui parler ! Il est hors de question qu'il se barre comme ça !

– Kanon ! Tu ne peux pas…

– Je te promets que je ne ferai pas de scandale !

Et Saga regarde, estomaqué, son jumeau quitter son bureau en courant à la poursuite de Rhadamanthe Judge. Il n'y a pas à dire : Kanon est vraiment d'un autre monde que le leur.

* * *

– Rh… Monsieur Judge !

Rhadamanthe se retourne. Derrière lui, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sans qu'il y prête attention. Kanon a couru dans les couloirs. Dans le couloir, plus exactement. Et c'est bien la première fois qu'il est heureux de travailler au vingt-septième étage et que les ascenseurs soient si lents.

– Il faut que je vous parle, déclare Kanon en s'approchant de lui.

– Je vous écoute.

– Pas ici. Je préférerais dans mon bureau.

– Très bien.

Il prend le chemin de son bureau. Rhadamanthe le suit. Il doit attendre qu'ils soient seuls pour pouvoir lui parler… Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvre invitant le blond à entrer. Il se retourne vers Marine. Il lui précise qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé. Elle acquiesce en silence. La précaution était sans doute superflue mais mieux vaut être prudent. Kanon n'a pas envie le moins du monde d'être interrompu. Par qui que ce soit. Il referme la porte doucement et reste quelques secondes tourné vers le panneau de bois, la main serrée, presque convulsivement, sur la clenche. Il se retourne vers son invité forcé. Rhadamanthe s'est contenté de faire quelques pas, avant de se mettre de côté, non loin du porte-manteau, comme s'il refusait de pénétrer tout à fait dans cette pièce qu'il ne connait pas. Kanon se garde bien de lui proposer de prendre place dans un des fauteuils ou de se mettre à l'aise. Il n'a pas envie que Rhadamanthe se sente à l'aise parce que lui-même ne se sent pas bien du tout. Blessé plutôt. Ou en colère. Les deux. Inutile de se voiler la face : lorsque Rhadamanthe décide de ne pas venir au réveillon, il décide de ne pas venir à une soirée où lui sera présent. Lui. Kanon. Et c'est à Saga qu'il vient présenter ses excuses… sans lui en avoir parlé avant. Sans même l'avoir prévenu de sa visite. Si Ayoros n'était pas venu l'avertir, il n'aurait même pas croisé le blond. Rhadamanthe serait venu et reparti, sans même le saluer. Il se sent trahi, insulté exactement comme il l'a dit à son frère. Rhadamanthe doit avoir une raison d'avoir agi ainsi. Il vaudrait mieux, en tout cas. Et tant pis pour le blond, s'il aurait préféré la lui cacher, si c'est ça la raison de son silence et de ses mensonges. Des mensonges, oui. Par omission, peut-être, mais des mensonges tout de même. Alors tant pis pour les secrets et tant pis pour tout le reste. Il veut savoir. Il a besoin de savoir. De comprendre. Pour désamorcer sa colère. Il est probable que cela ne suffise pas à le calmer complètement mais au moins, si la raison est bonne, peut-être n'aura-t-il plus envie d'insulter Rhada. Ni de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il ne veut pas… avoir envie de le frapper. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il ressent en cet instant. Une violente et impérieuse envie de lui décocher une droite magistrale. Et c'est sa faute, à cet idiot blond. Alors il a intérêt à trouver une solution.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ?

– Eaque et moi n'assisterons pas au réveillon, répond calmement Rhadamanthe. Je suis venu nous excuser.

– Ça, j'avais compris, merci, cingle Kanon, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi c'est mon frère que tu préviens et pas moi.

– Il est le PDG de Sanctuary et le chef de famille, si je ne m'abuse. De plus, nous ne sommes pas supposés bien nous connaître, toi et moi.

– Mais bien sûr… Fous-toi de ma gueule aussi, je ne dirai rien.

– Je ne… Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose.

Soupir. Mental tout autant que physique. Parce que si, Rhadamanthe se fout de lui en cet instant. Et que le blond n'en a probablement même pas conscience. C'est ce que dit sa réponse. Inutile de chercher à lui faire comprendre la réalité. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie et Kanon passerait à côté des réponses dont il a besoin.

– Et pourquoi vous ne serez pas là ?

– Des raisons personnelles.

– Qui sont ?

– Plusieurs amis d'Eaque vivent des moments difficiles. Certains ne pourraient faire le déplacement jusqu'à Paris alors…

– Ne me mens pas ! rugit Kanon en un murmure pour ne pas que Marine intercepte ses éclats de voix. Et ne me prends pas pour un con ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse, je veux connaître les vraies raisons ! Des amis d'Eaque ne vont pas bien et ça vous suffit pour annuler à la dernière minute ? Tous les deux, en plus ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller tout seul, sans doute ? Ou alors il s'agit d'amis à toi également ? De quelques-uns de tes très nombreux et très proches amis, c'est ça ? Des gens pour qui tu as une importance à ce point vitale qu'ils ne pourraient pas se remettre sans te voir ? Et moi, je l'apprends par hasard ? Tu veux me faire croire que ce n'est pas prémédité de ne pas m'avoir mis au courant ? Si tu avais voulu, tu aurais pu me téléphoner ! Et venir faire ton petit numéro ensuite ! Alors c'est quoi le problème ? En fait, tu m'en veux à cause de la sortie à cheval ? Ou alors c'est mon départ précipité, samedi dernier ? C'est ça ? Mais ce n'était absolument pas contre toi…

– Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas que ce soit pour l'un, pour l'autre ou pour autre chose. Je ne t'en voudrais pas même si tu souhaitais arrêter de me voir. Je te l'ai dit et c'est la stricte vérité.

– Alors quoi ?

Rhadamanthe plonge son regard dans celui de Kanon puis le détourne avant de répondre.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, tout simplement.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

– Je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise dans la foule. Et depuis l'agression…

– Je t'ai demandé la vérité ! Pas les conneries que tu as servies à Saga !

Rhadamanthe baisse les paupières. Kanon sent une douleur fugace oppresser sa poitrine. Peut-être ne s'agit-il pas exactement de conneries après tout… Rhadamanthe n'a jamais donné l'impression d'apprécier les mondanités. Il est venu sur cette terrasse, lors de son anniversaire, probablement pour échapper à la foule. Il était dans la véranda pendant le mariage préférant la compagnie de Coré à celle de ses semblables. Et il a quitté la fête de Thétis. C'était après l'agression. C'est après l'agression que Rhada a franchi le cap de partir d'une soirée alors il est tout à fait possible que… Mais le blond relève les yeux et se met à nouveau à le fixer.

– Je ne souhaite pas le moins du monde passer une soirée entière à essayer de t'éviter, déclare l'abîme doré.

Kanon reprend aussitôt pied.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'éviterais ?

– Tu as bien vu la manière dont cela s'est déroulé samedi dernier alors que nous ne nous sommes absentés qu'une dizaine de minutes. Le second Gemini et le croque-mort des Judge… Si les gens se rendent compte que nous passons du temps ensemble, ils se poseront des questions.

– Et alors ? Tout le monde sait que tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Je comptais te remercier publiquement et puis on aurait pu passer du temps tous les deux, puisque ça n'a pas été possible à l'anniversaire de Thétis vu que tu es parti avant ! Ça aurait été l'occasion ! Et ça serait passé comme une lettre à la poste !

– Non. C'est faux. Je suis moi, Kanon. C'est le défaut de ton plan. Personne ne passe de temps avec moi à moins d'y être obligé. Le simple fait que ma compagnie ne te dérange pas serait en soi suspect. Et si quelqu'un émettait l'hypothèse que tu puisses la rechercher… Non. Tout ce que nous pourrions faire, c'est discuter un moment et, à la rigueur, échanger quelques mots deux ou trois fois au cours de la réception. Je refuse de passer cinq heures dans ce genre de soirée pour pouvoir te parler trente minutes.

Kanon serre les dents. La dernière phrase de Rhadamanthe l'énerve plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Trente minutes, ce n'est peut-être pas beaucoup mais c'est déjà ça. Et ces cinq heures, il y a fort à parier que le blond en a supporté bien davantage au fil de toutes les soirées mondaines auxquelles il a dû assister dans sa vie. Pour ses frères, pour l'Empire, il prenait sur lui et supportait. Et là, alors même qu'ils pourraient discuter en plus, il décide de se barrer à l'étranger ! C'est pire qu'énervant, c'est... Rhadamanthe doit avoir compris la fureur qui bout en lui puisque le blond pousse un soupir, croise les bras, s'appuie contre le mur derrière lui et laisse son regard se perdre par de-là la baie vitrée.

– Tu es au courant de ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Ne le nie pas. Eaque t'a parlé de mes sentiments à ton égard pour t'expliquer les raisons de mon comportement, cette nuit-là, je le sais. Pour être franc, je suis heureux de savoir que je n'ai pas à te mentir sur ce point et que tu continues à accepter de passer du temps avec moi, malgré cela et malgré… tout le reste. Je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose est possible et t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant mais… s'il-te-plait, ne m'oblige pas à faire comme si mes sentiments n'existaient pas. Ne me force pas à prétendre que tu es comme tous les autres à mes yeux.

– Rhada…

– Tu n'es pas comme les autres, poursuit Rhadamanthe, ignorant l'interruption. Tu ne le seras jamais. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Je préfère ne pas leur parler donc je ne leur parle pas, sauf si je n'ai pas le choix. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais c'est différent avec toi, tu le sais parfaitement… J'ai essayé de prétendre que ce n'est pas le cas, au mariage, à l'anniversaire de Thétis ou encore samedi dernier. Je me suis forcé à… mentir. Cela m'a été désagréable. Plus encore la dernière fois parce que nous sommes plus proches... J'ai été presque soulagé de te voir quitter la réunion. Je ne veux pas avoir à supporter cela à nouveau. Pas si je peux l'éviter. Alors puisque tu me fais l'honneur d'un peu de ton amitié…

– Pas qu'un peu, le coupe aussitôt Kanon d'une voix douce, déposant les armes. Nous sommes amis, Rhada. Et si tu ne veux pas venir, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas t'y obliger.

– Merci.

Kanon se sent idiot. Dire qu'il était sur le point de se mettre en colère… et qu'il se retrouve à écouter Rhadamanthe lui faire sa déclaration. Il a beau être au courant depuis un bon moment, cela fait toujours bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un vous expliquer qu'il vous aime. Même si la pudeur du blond lui interdit d'utiliser ce terme.

– Vous allez où avec Eaque ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret…

– A Los Angeles. Chez un de ses amis.

– Vous partez quand ?

– Tout à l'heure. Je rentre au Manoir et nous nous rendons directement à l'aéroport.

– Donc on ne se verra pas demain, conclue Kanon. Tu comptais me prévenir ? Ou tu voulais me laisser la surprise, histoire que je me pointe devant la grille et que je me retrouve comme un con ? Quoique j'aurais pu discuter Charon ou sortir promener ton chien…

– Je ne pensais pas que tu comptais venir demain.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi j'aurais prévu de ne pas venir ? Le seul samedi que j'ai loupé, c'est samedi dernier et c'est uniquement parce qu'on n'avait pas vraiment le choix, je te ferais remarquer ! Comment est-ce que tu peux encore croire que j'aurais annulé ? Et sans prévenir en plus !

– Nous ne nous sommes vus qu'une demi-heure samedi et cela semble t'avoir convenu. Je pensais qu'il en serait de même pour ce week-end, que le réveillon te suffirait.

– Mais tu ne viens pas au réveillon !

– Tu n'en savais rien.

– Espèce d'abruti…

Kanon ne sait pas exactement si cela s'adresse au blond ou à lui-même. C'était évident que Rhadamanthe allait réagir comme ça, qu'il allait croire que lui sauterait sur la première occasion pour échapper à un de leurs rendez-vous ou au moins faire autre chose un samedi après-midi. Quelque chose de plus important… Il soupire. Rhada est amoureux de lui et toujours aussi incapable de croire que lui… tient aussi à lui…

– Je suis désolé, murmure le blond.

Kanon hausse les épaules. Que Rhadamanthe soit désolé ou non, hein… Cela ne sert à rien d'épiloguer.

– Tu m'appelles en arrivant là-bas ?

– Si tu veux.

Il en rirait presque… si cette réponse ne lui faisait pas mal. Bien sûr qu'il le veut. Sinon il ne le demanderait pas.

– Il faut que j'y aille, déclare Rhadamanthe. Je suis déjà en retard. Passe un bon week-end.

– Toi aussi… Et ne roule pas trop vite.

– Je ne roule jamais trop vite.

Le blond quitte la pièce sans qu'ils se soient touchés. Physiquement. C'est mieux. Plus simple comme ça. Kanon regarde la porte se refermer et reste un moment, les yeux fixés sur le panneau de bois. C'est vrai que Rhada doit considérer qu'il ne roule pas trop vite. Tout est dans le trop quoi… Rhada… Il va ouvrir la porte.

– Marine ?

– Monsieur ?

– Il y a des choses importantes que je dois encore faire ou est-ce que je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

– Il reste quelques papiers que votre frère veut vous voir signer.

– Tu peux me les apporter ?

– Bien sûr, Monsieur.

Il referme la porte et sort son téléphone. Plusieurs sonneries.

– _Allo ?_

– Milo ?

– _Genre… Comme si tu ne connaissais pas ma voix. Et puis c'est pas moi que tu appelles non plus, c'est vrai… Tu veux quoi ?_

– Tu es où là ?

– _Chez Gab. Où est-ce que tu veux que je sois ?_

– J'en sais rien… c'est pour ça que je demande. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– _Je vérifie le set que j'ai prévu pour ce soir…_

– Ça t'embête si je débarque dans trente minutes ?

– _Non, mais franchement, c'est quoi ces questions à la con ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'embêterait ?_

– Il faut que je te parle.

– _De quoi ?_

– D'un truc dont je ne peux pas te parler maintenant vu que si je pouvais, je le ferais et que je ne viendrais pas à l'appart. Et puis je préfère en parler de vive voix…

– _C'est à propos de Rhadamanthe ?_

– A ton avis ?

– _Bon bah, je prépare le café pour dans une demi-heure. A tout de suite._

* * *

Neuilly – Appartement de Gabriel Camus

– Alors, c'est quoi le souci ?

Assis tranquillement dans le canapé, Milo regarde son meilleur ami qui s'est installé dans ce qu'on peut clairement considérer comme son fauteuil. Kanon a l'air embarrassé, mal à l'aise avec ses pensées ou ses sentiments. Il a besoin de parler. Alors il va falloir l'aider.

– Il part ce soir à Los Angeles, avec Eaque. On ne se verra pas demain et il ne viendra pas au réveillon.

– Et t'aurais aimé qu'il y soit.

– J'avais envie de passer la soirée avec lui, reconnait Kanon. Mais il m'a expliqué qu'il aurait fallu qu'on fasse semblant de ne pas s'apprécier, qu'on s'évite… Il n'en a pas envie et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je n'en ai pas envie non plus, de toute façon.

– Non, mais en fait, il y a une autre solution : vous annoncez à tout le monde que vous vous voyez, que vous vous entendez bien et vous envoyez balader le premier qui fait mine de se mêler de vos affaires. Ça devrait être dans vos cordes, vu vos caractères respectifs… Le tien surtout.

– Ce n'est pas aussi simple avec l'Empire et Sanctuary, tu le sais parfaitement… et puis…

– Et puis quoi ?

– Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

– Sérieux ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois que le DJ a du mal à ne pas mettre en doute ce genre d'affirmation à cause de la tronche que tire son meilleur ami en la faisant : une tête clairement soucieuse alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à un peu plus d'enthousiasme… ou à un petit sourire rêveur de la part de la midinette qu'est Kanon. Parce que, oui, Kanon est une midinette dans cette histoire. Et ce depuis le début. Alors qu'il avait fait le choix, jusque-là, de rester les pieds bien calés sur terre dans ses relations pas franchement amoureuses avec le succès qu'on connait – des ruptures désagréables après quelques parties de jambes en l'air qui n'ont jamais semblé le dé-frustrer totalement –, il s'est autorisé à décoller dès leur première rencontre. Un direct pour les étoiles. Le souci, c'est que la première est à plusieurs années-lumière. Mais comment en vouloir à un mec qui croit sincèrement, du plus profond de son cœur, qu'on peut l'atteindre ? Qu'il peut l'atteindre ? Qu'il va d'ailleurs, c'est qu'une question de temps et d'énergie et comme il a les deux, surtout de l'énergie d'ailleurs, qu'il va tout donner, que ça va pas mettre tant de temps, au final, vous allez voir… On ne peut pas en vouloir à un mec qui est… à ce point sincère, même si c'est parfois relou de jouer aux dépanneurs et de devoir le rapatrier sur terre, quand la fusée a connu un raté sur le chemin. On va pas se mentir, c'est pas agréable du tout. Mais là, Kanon vient de croiser un panneau indiquant que la destination n'est plus si éloignée que ça a priori… et ça n'a pas l'air de le réjouir.

La première fois, c'était à peu près compréhensible. Enfin pour Milo. L'agression ne datait pas de quinze ans, le kidnapping d'Eaque avait de quoi perturber n'importe qui, le blondinet-statue-monstre-sauveur était dans un sale état, l'info ne venait même pas directement de lui – une bonne raison de la mettre en doute – et surtout, il y avait le choc de la nouvelle. En résumé, les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à l'exultation béate. Pas de youpisme, donc. Mais là ? Après deux mois à se donner des rendez-vous toutes les semaines qui sont passés d'une durée de deux heures – et encore ça demandait des efforts de rester aussi longtemps à Kanon vu le passif à gérer et nouvelles bombes qui tombaient régulièrement sur la route – à des sorties pour lesquelles Milo s'attendait à tout moment à voir son meilleur ami lui annoncer qu'il allait devoir se lever tôt parce que _Rhada _et lui avaient prévu de prendre le petit-déj' ensemble.

– Pas tout à fait, reconnait Kanon. Il m'a dit qu'il sait qu'Eaque m'a dit ce qu'il éprouve pour moi.

Milo ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Enfin au plafond, techniquement.

– Mais vous êtes pire que des ados, tous les deux, soupire-t-il. Vous pourriez pas vous dire, une bonne fois pour toutes, ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre ?

C'est vrai que ce serait pas dommage. Surtout que c'est peut-être ça le souci de Kanon : voir que sa statue blonde est obligée de faire des tours et des détours pour exprimer ses sentiments doit le… le frustrer probablement. Même si Kanon est le premier à ne pas être direct quand les choses le touchent vraiment. Parce que plutôt que même si, en fait, vu que Kanon a besoin de savoir qui il a en face de lui pour définir à quel point il peut se livrer. Pour résumer : peu probable qu'il se déclare à Rhadamanthe avant d'être sûr des sentiments de ce dernier… et si ce dernier ne fait que tournicoter autour du pot, y a des chances pour que ça gonfle Kanon.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens…

Le murmure de son meilleur ami et l'air de… de tristesse avec lequel il a laissé échapper cet aveu coupent court à tout le reste. Sur son fauteuil, il donne l'impression de s'être recroquevillé sur lui-même. Un peu comme ce qu'il vient de déclarer… Un peu comme si son ignorance lui faisait peur.

– T'es sérieux, là ?

– Quoi ?

L'angoisse a déserté son visage. Enfin en partie. Kanon a quitté son monde intérieur indéfini pour revenir dans le monde réel, avec lui.

– Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

– Je viens de te le dire !

C'est surréaliste.

– Attends. Là, tu nous fais une crise juste parce que tu voulais passer le réveillon avec lui et que ça ne se fera pas et tu n'as pas la moindre petite idée de ce que tu éprouves pour lui ? Tu ne sais pas du tout pourquoi tu avais tant envie qu'il soit là ?

– Bien sûr que si, je le sais, réplique Kanon d'un ton bravache et boudeur. C'est parce que je préfère quand on est tous les deux, c'est tout.

– Tu… préfères ?

– C'est ça. Je préfère. Ce n'est pas mieux… Je veux dire, lorsqu'on est ensemble, lui et moi, le monde ne change pas d'un coup de baguette magique, il ne devient pas rose avec des petits lapins partout, les problèmes sont toujours là… mais je préfère. Je me sens mieux. Enfin en général parce qu'il y a des fois où… En fait non même pas… parce que même quand il m'énerve, le simple fait qu'il soit à côté, ça m'évite de m'inquiéter pour lui, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Donc oui, je préfère.

– Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es barré en courant, la semaine dernière, quand vous vous êtes tous retrouvés pour préparer la soirée ? Tu aurais dû rester, non, si tu préfères quand il est là ?

– Ça n'avait rien à voir ! Il y avait ses frères et…

Ça ne va pas être possible. Il y a des limites à ce qu'on peut tolérer en matière d'auto-aveuglement et de mauvaise foi. Des limites que Kanon est parfaitement capable de franchir tout seul sans sourciller. Et de vous expliquer, alors qu'il était face à un mur avec miradors, snipers et barbelés que, pas du tout, c'était juste un petit muret qui mérite même pas vraiment ce nom tellement il était minuscule. Il est temps de l'obliger à se retourner et à affronter la réalité.

– Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte que ce n'est pas être avec lui que tu préfères mais… être juste avec lui ? Que ce que tu aimes c'est que vous vous retrouviez juste que tous les deux ? Et que c'est pour ça que tu as fini par accepter qu'il se barre ? Rien à voir avec ce qu'il veut lui. C'est juste que tu as compris que ça ne sera pas possible de vous retrouver en tête-à-tête à cette soirée alors tu as laissé couler. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Déjà quand on allait chez lui, dès que tu pouvais, tu te débrouillais pour te barrer avec lui…

– Parce qu'il est différent quand on est que tous les deux ! Il parle davantage, il s'exprime davantage. Déjà que même comme ça ce n'est pas toujours gagné…

– Parce que toi, tu n'es pas différent peut-être ?

Kanon relève des yeux surpris vers le DJ qui soupire.

– Rien que quand tu le regardes, quand tu lui parles… Je vous ai pas vus souvent mais il suffit d'entendre un mot pour savoir si c'est à lui que tu t'adresses ou pas, il suffit de te regarder une demi-seconde pour savoir si c'est à lui que tu penses ou pas et je ne parle même pas des failles spatio-temporelles quand vous échangez un regard. Je m'en foutais que tu réalises pas avant parce que ça ne semblait pas te poser de problème de ne pas savoir mais là… Ouvre les yeux. Regarde la vérité en face. T'es dingue de ce mec. Ça fait pratiquement un an que tu es dingue de lui. Tu l'as dans la peau, c'est un truc de malade. Regarde-toi ! Rien que de m'écouter, rien que de penser à lui, d'imaginer que vous pourriez être ensemble, t'en trembles ! Et tu continues de prétendre que c'est moi qui délire ?

Non. Il ne délire pas. Parce que oui, Kanon tremble. Kanon met d'ailleurs quelques secondes à le réaliser. Quand c'est fait, il enserre ses bras de ses mains. Il reprend pied. C'est comme s'il venait de se prendre un shoot. Le pire, c'est que Milo n'est même pas certain que Kanon ait vraiment imaginé un truc précis, qu'il se soit vu en train d'embrasser son Rhadamanthe ou plus si affinités. Il est tout à fait capable de s'être mis dans cet état à cause d'une idée totalement imprécise…

– Tu vois dans quel état ça te met ? Alors vas-y ! Fonce ! poursuit Milo. Même si ça doit se finir par une rupture dans quinze jours. C'est peut-être le seul moyen pour que vous arrêtiez de fantasmer l'un sur l'autre du reste, et que vous arriviez enfin à vous sortir de ce truc qui ressemble à tout sauf à une relation, si tu veux mon avis, pour commencer sérieusement un truc qui sera plus… mieux pour toi comme pour lui. Parce que votre histoire d'amitié, alors qu'il t'aime et que, toi, tu es dans cet état, ça fera pas long feu si tu veux mon avis.

– C'est plus compliqué que ça, murmure Kanon en baissant la tête.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans ?

– J'ai l'impression… Je ne peux pas lui dire que…

– Rien ne t'oblige à lui dire. Saute-lui dessus, il devrait comprendre le message.

– C'est justement ça le problème. Je suis à peu près certain qu'il ne le comprendra pas, ce foutu message.

– T'as pas perdu la main à ce point, je te rassure. Io, c'était y a pas longtemps et c'est comme le vélo, ces choses-là. Enfin pour les grandes lignes… évidemment pour les détails, ça demande un stage de remise en forme, et d'apprendre à connaître son partenaire mais…

– Bordel, Milo ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Ce n'est pas ça, le problème ! Le problème c'est qu'il m'a fallu plus d'un mois pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie que je passe du temps avec lui ! Et qu'encore aujourd'hui… il y a des moments où il doute. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de détruit à ce point. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer exactement mais… Sérieusement, ma vie à côté, il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que c'était Disneyland.

– Carrément ?

– Oui.

– Sérieusement… Avec ton enlèvement, la mort de ta mère…

– Ce n'était pas ma mère, bordel !

– Excuse-moi… C'est juste que je comprends pas comment tu peux penser…

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que c'est à lui que c'est arrivé et qu'il m'a sauvé et quelque part… je me dis que s'il avait eu une autre vie, il l'aurait peut-être pas fait. Et il y a le délire avec les médocs aussi. Tu ne l'as pas vu, la première fois où j'y suis allé après l'agression. Tu ne l'as pas vu shooté à mort dans son fauteuil… Et puis… j'ai l'ai fait souffrir, moi aussi. A un moment où il s'en sortait, au printemps. Et à cause de moi, il a replongé. Alors, tu comprends, je… suis en partie responsable et… il y a des fois où je me demande si…

– Si quoi ?

– Si ce que je… ressens pour lui, ce n'est pas aussi parce que j'ai envie de réparer le mal que je lui ai fait. Si ce n'est pas un moyen pour que j'arrête de culpabiliser. Je ne dis pas que c'est juste ça mais…

Nouveau soupir.

– Quand tu l'as rencontré, à l'Olympe, il ne t'avait pas encore sauvé la vie, si ?

– Non mais…

– Mais quoi ?

– Ce qu'il y a maintenant entre nous, ce que je ressens… ce n'est pas comme quand on se voyait à l'Olympe. Mais je n'arrive à expliquer… Je le connais mieux, c'est une évidence, mais ce que j'ai appris, c'est clairement pas… Je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses, à y voir clair. A chaque fois que j'y pense, ça s'embrouille complètement. Plus j'y pense et plus c'est… pire. Sérieusement, Milo, j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai été fou de lui, je l'ai détesté, j'ai essayé de l'oublier… et maintenant on est amis et peut-être que je pourrais vouloir plus mais…

– Peut-être que tu devrais voir ça avec quelqu'un qui sait ce que c'est d'être amoureux, de ne pas l'être… Quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à faire la part des choses. T'as essayé d'en parler avec ton frangin ?

– Super, je vais aller demander à Saga des conseils sur ma relation avec Rhada alors que je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant. T'as vraiment des conseils à la con, des fois.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire qu'il s'agit de Rhadamanthe. Tout le monde est au courant que tu vois quelqu'un les samedis…

– Je ne peux pas me servir de… ça.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'au repas de Noël le sujet est venu sur la table et que j'ai eu mal de chien à leur faire admettre qu'on est juste amis, lui et moi…

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

– Mais parce que je n'ai pas le choix ! Si j'annonce à Saga que je vois quelqu'un qui pourrait me plaire et peut-être davantage, j'en sais rien, il voudra que je lui présente et tout… Déjà là, il m'a sorti que j'aurais dû l'inviter pour ce foutu déjeuner. J'imagine la scène, tiens… « Saga, je te présente Rhadamanthe. Comment ça _tu le connais déjà et vous ne pouvez pas vous voir_ ? Désolé, j'étais parfaitement au courant »…

– Il faudra bien lui dire, un jour ou l'autre.

– Ouais, bah, un autre. Ça me parait pas mal comme plan.

Kanon grimace preuve que même lui se rend compte que cette déclaration ne suffit pas, que son attitude appelle une explication et pas une décision qui a tout du caprice boudeur surtout face à son meilleur ami. Parce que Milo n'est visiblement pas d'humeur à laisser passer les caprices.

– J'aimerais juste ne pas leur annoncer que Rhada et moi on est amis, si c'est pour qu'une semaine plus tard, je leur annonce qu'il y a plus que ça, tu comprends ? Et je n'ai pas plus envie de leur annoncer qu'il y a peut-être davantage que de l'amitié si ce n'est pas le cas. Quoique je lui dise, Saga va se faire des films et piquer une crise. Et je comprends. Il s'agit de Rhada et quand il comprendra que je lui ai caché la vérité depuis des mois… Je veux juste limiter ça à ce qui est totalement inévitable… à une bonne fois, pour toute. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on rejoue ça sur des semaines et des semaines parce que je ne sais pas au juste ce qu'il faut que je lui avoue. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que c'est parce que je continue à vouloir lui cacher des trucs. Je ne lui cache pas par plaisir…

– Bon bah ne leur dis pas qu'il s'agit de Rhadamanthe… ni de ton ami si tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu leur as menti y a moins d'une semaine… Ça ne t'empêche pas de leur en parler.

– C'est ça, ouais. Je vais être super crédible. Et puis, je ne peux pas zapper de qui il s'agit, de toute façon… L'Olympe, le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie, tout ça, ça compte. C'est même le centre du problème. S'il n'y avait pas tout ça, je n'aurais pas besoin d'aide pour faire le tri…

– Bon… donc quelqu'un qui est au courant. Pas Shun, j'imagine que tu ne comptes pas lui demander son avis d'expert… Shina ?

– Ça fait des mois qu'on se croise à peine et là j'irais lui parler parce que je suis dans la merde ? Tu as vraiment envie qu'on pense encore que je suis un sale con d'égoïste…

– Sérieux… On est bien d'accord que ce serait une bonne chose pour toi d'y voir plus clair, hein ?

– Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi... ?

– Parce que je trouve que tu trouves super facilement des objections pour dire que c'est pas possible d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi alors que tu sais pertinemment que, moi, j'y connais rien dans ces histoires et que, même si je te disais que tu es amoureux, tu pourrais facilement me sortir que je sais pas de quoi je parle.

– Peut-être que… je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

Donc Kanon n'a pas envie de savoir. Parce que le peut-être, il n'est là que parce que Kanon vient de réaliser et qu'il a encore un peu de mal à se faire à cette vérité. Le tout, maintenant, est de comprendre pourquoi il préfère rester dans l'ignorance.

– Pourquoi ?

– Si je découvre que… enfin… il faudra bien que je fasse quelque chose…

– Et alors ? Il t'aime, tu le sais. Si tu l'aimes, toi aussi, c'est quoi le souci ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur à ce point ?

– Au hasard, que ça se passe mal ? rétorque Kanon avec un semblant de hargne.

La réponse, du tac-au-tac, pour aussi évidente qu'elle veut se faire passer, ne peut signifier qu'une chose : le problème de Kanon est ailleurs. Le vrai problème de fond s'entend. Parce qu'il est évident celui-ci en est un également, mineur mais bien présent. Sinon même Kanon ne pourrait pas s'illusionner à ce point.

– Déjà, là, poursuit son meilleur ami, ça me fout la trouille de me dire qu'on pourrait tout perdre, lui et moi, un jour, pour une parole de travers ou si les choses dégénèrent entre l'Empire et Sanctuary. Alors tu imagines si on était encore plus proches ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction si jamais… Son grand délire en ce moment, c'est de me répéter que si je veux arrêter de le voir, je peux, qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Le pire, c'est que je sais que c'est vrai. Je pourrais lui briser le cœur qu'il continuerait à… Mais je ne veux plus lui faire de mal. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mal non plus. Je n'ai pas envie… qu'il me fasse souffrir.

– Tu crois qu'il pourrait ?

– Il y arrive déjà alors qu'on est juste censés être potes alors… Par exemple, tout à l'heure. C'est Saga qu'il a prévenu en premier. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me suis senti… trahi. Et il n'avait même pas réfléchi au fait que demain on devait se voir ! Enfin si mais il pensait qu'avec le réveillon, je ne comptais pas passer du temps avec lui demain parce qu'une fois par semaine, ça me suffit… Et tu vois, ça me fait mal. Ça me fait mal qu'il pense ça. Parce que je sais que ça lui fait du mal. Et puis merde ! C'est tellement éloigné de ce que je pense, de ce que je ressens… Mais j'ai beau lui dire que je tiens à lui, qu'on est amis, qu'il compte pour moi… je sais qu'il ne me croit pas… Enfin… Je crois qu'il a compris pour l'amitié mais c'est encore super fragile. Je peux le lire dans ces yeux qu'à certains moments, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que je tiens ces discours pour être gentil ou… je ne sais pas quoi. En même temps, je ne peux pas totalement lui en vouloir parce que je n'arrive pas à être parfaitement honnête avec lui. Je sais bien que c'est plus qu'une amitié normale mais… j'ai tout le temps peur de le blesser, qu'il comprenne de travers ou qu'il ne me laisse pas le temps… qu'il prenne le mal que je peux avoir à dire les choses pour un manque de sincérité… Et puis même… Comment est-ce que je peux lui expliquer que j'ai été pris de panique quand il m'a pris dans ses bras pendant la sortie à cheval, hein ?

Kanon s'est levé de son fauteuil. Son désespoir est tel qu'il ne pouvait plus rester en place et il erre maintenant dans la pièce, les poings serrés. En colère contre lui-même et contre le reste du monde, probablement. Mais avant d'en trouver la cause, il y a un point à éclaircir de toute urgence.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu vois ! Même toi tu ne comprends pas…

Kanon… Kanon et sa capacité à oublier que les gens ne sont pas dans sa tête, qu'ils n'ont pas forcément vu ce qu'il a vu, déjà parce qu'ils n'étaient même pas là… C'est pas par méchanceté, loin de là même. Limite ça prouve que pour lui, les gens qui comptent ne sont jamais très loin et ça, c'est plutôt sympa. Il considère que vous êtes partie de sa vie et même partie de lui. Comment lui en vouloir dans ces conditions ? Comment ne pas trouver ça… surréaliste et génial ? Kanonien quoi…

– Peut-être parce que j'étais ni présent, ni au courant de cette histoire ? suggère Milo, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais alors je dis ça complètement au hasard, hein… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé si ça te travaille autant ?

– Tu étais au restaurant avec Gabriel quand je suis rentré.

– Et on s'est pas revu depuis, c'est vrai…

– Arrête. Ce n'est pas le moment. Et puis la vérité… la vérité, c'est que je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point… mais il y a eu samedi et tout est revenu…

– Alors il ne te reste plus qu'à tout me raconter. En commençant par le début de préférence, histoire que je pige quelque chose.

Kanon l'observe un instant, puis acquiesce d'un simple mouvement de tête. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le canapé, les mains croisées, les coudes sur les genoux, le regarde perdu vers le plancher.

– On se promenait dans la forêt, à cheval. J'étais stressé et ça ne se passait pas super bien. A cause de mon stress, justement. Je n'étais pas à l'aise et il le sentait… Et puis, au bout d'un moment, il y a eu des tirs de fusil… et un sanglier a surgi devant nous, en plein milieu de la route. Mon cheval s'est emballé. Je me suis accroché de toutes mes forces pour ne pas tomber. Je ne contrôlais plus rien… Et pendant ce temps, Rhada s'est lancé à ma poursuite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Ça m'a paru une éternité mais… Quand il m'a enfin rattrapé, il a arrêté le cheval, il m'a fait descendre et… il m'a pris dans ses bras. Il m'a serré contre lui et, environ cinq secondes plus tard, je l'ai repoussé, je me suis dégagé et j'ai commencé à… m'en prendre à lui.

– Et alors ? Tu l'as dit, tu as paniqué. C'est courant ce genre de réactions une fois que le danger est passé. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il aurait mal pris ce genre d'explications ?

– Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il n'y avait que ça. Et c'est vrai. Si j'ai réagi comme ça, c'est parce que j'ai compris qu'il avait eu peur lui aussi. Et que donc c'était grave. Et puis ça m'a fait repenser à l'agression. Alors je suis d'accord, j'ai franchement eu la trouille mais…

– Mais… ?

– Mais la vérité c'est que si j'ai réagi comme ça c'est aussi simplement parce que j'étais dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas… expliquer. J'étais dans ses bras. Et j'étais bien. Sentir son corps contre le mien, c'était… et en même temps… Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Alors je l'ai repoussé. Et ça a recommencé samedi dernier. On s'est retrouvé tous les deux. C'est là qu'il m'a offert le briquet. Je lui ai attrapé le poignet au moment où il a voulu se barrer parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille sans me dire ce que je pouvais lui offrir. Il m'a pris la main pour se dégager. On est resté un moment comme ça… à se regarder, main dans la main… Et il est parti. Et moi, je suis resté planté là comme un con. Parce que j'aurais aimé qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. J'en avais envie… alors que je sais pertinemment que j'aurais réagi comme la fois d'avant. Et que je l'aurais blessé. Et que je m'en serais voulu. Et que ça aurait été ingérable. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. Et parce que je ne voulais pas non plus que les autres se rendent compte qu'il s'était passé un truc entre nous. Un truc entre nous. Il m'a touché la main. Bordel, c'est ridicule…

Kanon se prend la tête à deux mains.

– Et t'as pas d'idées sur pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ?

– Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt à assumer que…

– Que quoi ? T'arrives même pas à le dire.

– Parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai envie de dire ! Je ne sais pas…

Si. Kanon sait. Une partie de lui en tout cas et cette partie a peur, ça parait évident. D'où le blocage. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut le terrifier à ce point ? Mystère et boule de gomme. L'amour ? À cause de sa mère et de ses mensonges ? Ou le fait qu'il s'agirait de désir et que ça l'embête d'en éprouver pour quelqu'un avec qui il a noué une relation amicale ? Ou est-ce parce que, malgré tout ce qu'il sait, ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, Kanon éprouve juste de l'attirance et qu'il a du mal à se lancer dans une relation déséquilibrée ? Peu probable pour cette dernière, parce que Milo a un doute que ce genre de choses arrêterait Kanon s'il avait réellement envie de sortir avec Rhadamanthe mais c'est toujours envisageable évidemment. Et puis bon, on fantasme pas durant un an sur une simple histoire d'attirance, non ? Le fait qu'il ait toujours la trouille d'être sous le charme d'une image ? Peut-être… Quoiqu'il en soit, son meilleur ami a visiblement un souci pour assumer… Exactement comme il vient de le dire. Au moins, maintenant, il en est conscient. Il ne sert à rien de le pousser davantage. Pas maintenant, du moins. Il a déjà fait du chemin. Il faut lui laisser du temps pour comprendre ce paysage qui l'entoure, qui l'entourait déjà sauf qu'il était caché par les illusions que projetaient Kanon pour se protéger. C'est ce qui lui donner cet air si désemparé, si perdu… Milo l'attire contre lui. Entre ses bras, Kanon se laisse aller à son besoin de réconfort, à son besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de solide.

– Allez, murmure Milo tout en caressant les cheveux bleus, s'il part quelques jours, tu peux peut-être en profiter pour réfléchir à tout ça non ? Sans pression. Sans stress. Réfléchis juste à ce que tu veux avec lui et si tu as besoin d'en parler… je suis là. Peut-être pas le meilleur conseil pour ce genre de choses mais… je suis là. D'accord ?

– Merci.

– De rien. Et profites-en pour te reposer. J'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin.

* * *

Le bruit d'une sonnerie. Les yeux toujours clos, Kanon grimace. Il était endormi. Il ne l'est plus vraiment. Il était allongé. Il l'est toujours. Dans son lit. Il sent son oreiller, contre sa tête. Il sent la couette dans laquelle il est emmitouflé. Et toujours cette sonnerie. A quoi peut-elle bien correspondre ? Le téléphone… Oui. Cela doit être ça. Kanon tend son bras pour attraper son portable, sur la table de nuit, et décroche, le visage toujours enfoui dans son oreiller.

– Mmh… allô ? fait-il d'une voix endormie.

– _Kanon ?_

Le dit-Kanon ouvre les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et se redresse légèrement.

– Rhada ?

Il se retourne vers son réveil qui affiche résolument cinq heures du matin.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

– _Tu m'as dit de t'appeler à mon arrivée à Los Angeles. _

La tension redescend tout d'un coup et Kanon s'enfonce à nouveau sur son oreiller en poussant un long soupir. Cet imbécile lui a bien fichu la trouille…

– _Tout va bien ?_

– Oui, oui… J'ai un peu de mal à émerger, c'est tout. Je ne pensais pas que tu appellerais au milieu de la nuit.

À l'autre bout du téléphone, le silence. Rhadamanthe doit être en train de réaliser…

– _J'ai hésité mais tu avais précisé dès mon arrivée..._

Ah non. Autant pour lui, Rhada avait déjà réalisé. Reste que c'est dangereux de parler avec quelqu'un qui prend tout au pied de la lettre. Pour vos heures de sommeil dans ce cas particulier.

– _Je vais te laisser._

– Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

– _Afin que tu puisses te rendormir et te reposer._

– Non mais c'est trop tard maintenant que je suis réveillé… Je ne peux pas me rendormir comme ça.

– _Je suis désolé._

– Ne le sois pas, ce n'est rien. Je suis content que tu aies appelé.

– _Vraiment ?_

– Oui. Sans ton coup de fil, je suis sûr que je me serai inquiété en me réveillant, tout à l'heure. Pourquoi il n'a pas appelé ? Est-ce qu'il y a eu un souci pendant le vol ? Enfin, tu vois le genre. Le voyage s'est bien passé, au fait ?

– _Comme un voyage de douze heures en avion._

– Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup… Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion.

– _Tu peux le prendre maintenant._

– Je ne vais pas prendre l'avion juste pour prendre l'avion… et pour aller où en plus ? Je pourrais toujours te rejoindre, hein, mais, outre le fait que je me vois mal m'incruster chez des amis de ton frère, surtout qu'on aurait alors du mal à cacher qu'on se voit, toi et moi, deux Judge et un Gemini absent pour un réveillon commun, on aurait l'air de quoi, franchement ?

– _Tu aurais voulu me rejoindre ?_

– Je voulais passer le réveillon avec toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je me suis énervé cet après-midi ?

– _Parce que tu étais vexé, à juste titre, que je ne t'ai pas prévenu avant ton frère._

– Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit avant aussi ?

– _J'ai été lâche._

Le silence. Kanon n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passe en cet instant dans la tête de Rhada. Ou ce qu'il s'y est passé durant les heures d'avion parce qu'au ton de sa voix, il est à peu près certain que le blond ne vient pas d'avoir une illumination. Il faut qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui enlève une part de cette culpabilité. Avant tout parce que lui n'est plus autant en colère. Et puis parce que Rhada l'aime et que Kanon n'a pas envie qu'ils se fassent souffrir pour ce genre de détails.

– Tu sais, ce n'est jamais évident d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, alors tenter de l'esquiver, ça nous arrive à tous… De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, et puis ce n'est pas si grave… Le truc, c'est juste que j'aurais préféré l'apprendre par toi et pas par mon frère. Et de préférence un peu avant. Pas la veille, quoi.

– _L'avant-veille._

– Tu tiens vraiment à jouer sur les mots ? Et puis si on compte le lapin que tu comptais me mettre avec ma visite de demain…

Il vient de faire une boulette parce que sa répartie a dû toucher Rhada en plein cœur. Preuve qu'il ne lui a pas encore tout à fait pardonné. Moins qu'il ne le pensait. Moins qu'il devrait parce que Milo a raison. Il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui leur arrive, à leur relation, à ses… sentiments, et que dans cette optique, ce voyage imprévu n'est pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que ça. Un peu de distance entre eux devrait lui permettre de mieux faire le point.

– Non mais même ça, ce n'est pas grave, quand on y pense, tu sais ? Tu bloques sur le fait qu'on se voit une fois par semaine, moi, c'est sur le fait de se voir le samedi. Parce que tu as tort. La demi-heure sur le bateau, j'ai trouvé ça trop court. Enfin, pas tout à fait… mais j'aurais préféré te voir comme d'habitude. Et pourtant je n'ai même pas envisagé qu'on aurait pu se voir dimanche. Alors que toi, tu avais proposé qu'on aille dîner ensemble quand on avait dû annuler à cause de ton opéra… Alors tu vois, si tu es débile, et tu l'es, que ce soit clair, je le suis tout autant.

– _Tu n'es pas… ce que tu dis._

– Sur ce coup, si. Mais, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas très grave. Et puis quand je dis qu'on aurait pu se voir dimanche… tu avais peut-être quelque chose de prévu.

Non parce que dimanche, c'était tout de même la veille de Noël. Pas de quoi crier au scandale s'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir donc. Une excuse de plus pour justifier qu'il n'y ait pas pensé.

– Tu as fait quoi, alors, dimanche ?

– _J'ai passé la journée avec Eaque._

– Et le réveillon ?

– _Avec Eaque. Et Charon._

– Ça a dû lui faire plaisir.

– _Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ?_

– J'étais au Scylla, avec Milo, Shun et les autres. Pour donner un coup de main pour la soirée. Elle a été fantastique. Milo a été génial. Enfin, je devrais dire comme d'habitude plutôt.

– _Tu n'as pas dû t'ennuyer._

– Clairement pas… mais… c'est quoi cette remarque ? Tu crois que je n'apprécie de te voir que quand je m'ennuie ou quoi ?

Il n'était pas vraiment sérieux en posant cette question mais le silence à l'autre bout du téléphone est éloquent. Minute. Cet après-midi, ce n'est pas Rhada qui a expressément dit qu'il acceptait le fait qu'ils sont amis ? Kanon se souvient très précisément du « _un peu de ton amitié » _qu'il s'est empressé de rectifier… mais cela voulait dire que Rhadamanthe était d'accord avec ça et sa correction. Ou alors ce n'était qu'une posture pour faire passer la pilule de son départ ? Alors ce qu'ils se sont dit sur le bateau, samedi dernier, ce discours sur le fait que c'était bien d'être naturel, que Rhada était conscient que Kanon ne passait du temps avec lui que parce qu'il en avait envie, tout ça, c'était du flan ?

– _Je suis désolé…_

Bordel ! Bordel, bordel, bordel ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas…

– … _mais je vais devoir te laisser. Eaque m'appelle._

– Non ! Pas maintenant !

– _Pardon ?_

– Pas maintenant, parce qu'avant que tu raccroches, je veux que les choses soient claires. Je ne suis jamais venu te voir parce que je me serais fait chier autrement, c'est compris ? Je viens parce que j'apprécie les moments qu'on passe ensemble et je les apprécie parce que… parce qu'on est amis. D'accord ?

– _Oui._

– Alors dis-le. Dis qu'on est amis.

– _Nous sommes amis._

– Dis-le en y croyant.

– _Nous sommes amis._

– Ok… maintenant tu peux aller rejoindre ton frère.

Le silence, à nouveau, à Los Angeles. Kanon s'attendrait presque à ce que Rhada raccroche sans rien ajouter. Après tout, il prend tout au pied de la lettre alors…

– _Je… te souhaite une bonne fin de nuit. J'espère que tu pourras te reposer._

– Ne t'inquiète pas…

– _Alors bonne nuit…_

– Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

– _Merci._

Il a raccroché. Dans son lit, Kanon reste quelques secondes allongé, la tête reposant toujours sur son oreiller, son téléphone à la main avant de le reposer sur sa table de chevet et de reprendre sa position initiale. Il imagine Rhada, au milieu de la foule de l'aéroport, qui se dirige d'un pas lent et décidé vers Eaque qui l'appelle en faisant de grands gestes… Rhada qui vient de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Alors il ferme les yeux.

Il ne lui faut guère de temps avant de s'endormir.


End file.
